Digimon Fusion Kai
by Kanius
Summary: Inspired by Dragonball Z Kai, it is a revised, retelling of my classic Digimon Fusion series. It begins with the arrival of a digital invader and ends with a chaotic force of destruction. Join Tai, Agumon, the Chosen, and a group of warriors on this epic journey across time and space, which involve powerful Digimon, aliens, androids, and other evil forces.
1. A New Conflict! Return to Digiworld!

**Universal Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Toei does. Dragonball/Z/Kai is Akira Toriyama's work, the anime products belong to Toei, and the dubs are Funimation's properties. Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Dimitri/Angemon X, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Taito Yagami, the Great Spira Elder, SpiraKnightmon, FlareVeemon, Saibamon, Babimon, Burizalor, Mutalior, the Nightmare Special Squad (Brutemon, Devilin, Chaser, & Gurdmon), Rezo, Zenomon, PuiPuimon, MajuYakonmon, Jax, Sonja, Virus, Devil Clan members (Tambourinemon, Cymbalmon, and Drummon)Tyrantmon, Seductressmon/Sheila, Lajinmon, Zekermon, Seethermon, and Skykos the Exodian Priest are my characters. The characters named Max, X, Keke/MetalLilamon, Tike/ArchAngemon, David, Kara/Seraphimmon, Sam/NinjaStingmon, Pikkan, BW, Simms, the Digital Warlord, Shinmon, Kibitomon, and the Ascendant concept belong to Max Acorn. UmbraDevimon is a character creation of Ultra Sonic 007. Ginyumon and Pianomon belong to AnimatedFord. The names LadyMyotismon, Elfmon, IceLadyDevimon, Funkymon, KingDevimon, and DarkMagimon are entitled to Dark Warrior. If I'm missing anyone, I apologize. This disclaimer will be updated as this story progresses further.

**Update **(11/2/12): With the success of this story, I created Season 2.5, a series of mini-sagas bridging the gap between the War Games Saga and Season 3. Now that it's over, I can mark 'complete' for this fic until Season 3 gets released in Spring 2013. That could be anywhere between February and April of next year, but rest assured, I will revive this story for the new season. Season 3 officially begins with chapter 116. I'll be sure to fill you all in on new updates.

**A/N:** You heard of _Dragonball Kai_, or _Dragonball Z Kai _if following the Funimation dub, right? The re-edited, less-fillerish, rehash Japan finished for the foreseeable future? Yeah, that one.

Well, I came to the decision to create a _refreshed_ Digimon Fusion: the original version. This epic will be taking out needless filler, pointless flashbacks (excluding flashes for unseen moments), correcting plot inconsistencies, better cohesion (and clarity), replacing a few characters, and adding brand new chapters for exclusivity. This story is mostly designated for new fans (and you older fans). For those of you who are lost in the shuffle with my Digimon Fusion series, this should alleviate any fears and deep concerns. This story should run in the exact order as the main series intended to be.

How much will _Digimon Fusion Kai _cover? All the way up to the end of the D-Reaper Saga. Just like the _Dragonball _manga only went up to Buu. I _may_ create a revamped GT adaptation. That'd be a great opportunity to utilize new Digimon that have been introduced over the last few years, including the Royal Knights, the Seven Demon Lords, and the X-Anti Body types.

Unfortunately, arcs like the Digimon Kaiser Saga will not be in this, but I will give it at least a footnote in a chapter. Oh, and what else? This story will run up to over a hundred chapters. I can't give you an accurate chapter count. The Burizalor fight will be a chore to edit. Digimon like Paildramon, Silphymon, Imperialdramon, etc. will appear before the Artificials do.

Moreover, this story will serve to better collaborate with my _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ series (considering Dimitri's role in this series and Karin/Sailor Sedna being somewhat involved).

_**Special Note: **_Some new stuff will replace old material. A few places will be renamed and re-designated. Some fights will be shortened or extended, depending on which ones. Some characters' roles will be replaced (i.e. Etemon invader will be played by Babimon, Puppetmon & MetalSeadramon appearing in the Invaders arc). This is a _complete re-telling of the original story_ and few new additional material incorporated.

Look at it this way: yes, it's the same crap. Allow me to clarify. It's the same original story, but at the same time there will be re-imagined scenes. Just go with the flow, my old readers. Before anyone screams 'DBZ rip-off,' no duh. You just missed the memo eight years ago, newbies. This was intended to be based off DBZ. In this case, it's _Dragonball Kai_.

That's all. Let's give this experiment a shot, if everything goes well I'll continue.

Enjoy the re-telling of my classic fanfic series. ;)

xxxxx

Space.

All there was throughout the outside of a planet was empty space with an array of stars and other planets that make up a solar system. Amidst this side of the Digiverse, it was a solar system with many Digital Worlds. This was merely one sector of the vast Digiverse, there were three others.

However, there was a massive flow of activity taking place in the Northern sector.

Floating in the middle of this vast universe was the so-called 'Earth' planet of the Northern Digital Sector. This was the Northern Digital World. Like its counterparts, it teemed with life forms known as Digimon.

All was well, until now.

A massive spaceship ascended over this Digital World. A sinister being confined to a small hovercraft glared down at the very planet and faced off what looked like an army of Digimon garbed in military armor. Suddenly, a blur of explosive light blitzed through the Digimon army with sheer ferocity. The blur stopped and a figure faced off against the creature in the hovercraft.

The figure turned out to be a teenage boy. His hair was similar to the style of Taichi Kamiya's. However, this boy did not wear any pair of goggles over his hair. His chocolate brown narrows arrowed as his orange-tan skin was covered in heavy sweat. His battle attire consisted of sleeveless body armor, black spandex pants, fingerless gloves, and a pair of combat boots. He wore a red headband and there was scar visible over his left eye. The left side of his face was coated with sweat and blood dripping out of a wound on his forehead.

The teen sported a confident smirk on his face and chuckled under his breath. Materializing in his right hand was a beam of white light - which extended out and condensed into a long saber. Gripping his weapon, he prepared to do battle with the sinister creature.

"_**BURIZALOR!**_" The young man roared out for all, including the creature, to hear.

The shadowy figure within the hovercraft points his finger, glaring intently at the teen.

"It's over you murderous monster! It all comes down to this... my fate, this world's fate, and our successors' fates! Oh yes, and yours too, Burizalor," the young warrior wore a proud warrior's smile. In an instant, he created a Ki ball in his right hand and tossed it toward the sinister being. "_**DIE, BURIZALOR! THIS ONE IS FOR MY FRIENDS!**_"

The energy blast hurtled toward the hovercraft, homing within the being's range.

However, the creature laughed maniacally as a massive sphere expanded at the tip of his finger. The sphere grew into a gargantuan, expanding outward as it became larger than himself. As it expanded, it easily absorbed the teen's Ki blast.

"_**NO! IT... IT CAN'T BE?**_"

The being, identified as Burizalor, tossed the 'Ball of Death' toward not just the boy but at his own fleet of soldiers.

The teen roared out with intensity, his own life replayed through his mind. "_**AUUUUUUGH!**_"

_My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you. Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors. Burizalor must die. My time has passed. I… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged. We… we will be avenged!_

With that, the teen was thrown back and buckled under the tremendous pressure exuding from the 'Ball of Death.' His body armor and clothing disintegrated from the scorching heat of the sphere. Following his clothing, the young warrior's body was engulfed by the blast. His body buckled while breaking down into data fragments.

The sphere quickly slammed into the Digital World. The planet started cracking and transformed into a massive ball of magma. After that, it exploded as if it were a ticking time bomb. All that was left was a large flash of light.

_**BOOM!**_

The sinister monster witnessed the apocalyptic event and laughed upon at his accomplishment.

All it took was one attack from this icy monster and the Northern Digital World was reduced to planetary rubble.

Nothing remained of the planet.

"_**WAHAHAHA! THIS IS EXCELLENT!**_" The proud tyrant laughed with remorseless glee. "I've reduced it to bits! No more Digital Knights to stand in my way! Now, it's time we move on to the Eastern sector!" _Farewell, Taito Yagami. You can die with the rest of your pitiful comrades._

As he made his declaration clear and known, Burizalor lowered himself through the open-door roof and descended inside his cockpit. The roof sealed up and the ship soared off into space while entering hyper drive mode.

Watching the tyrant's ship depart into the farthest area of space, the ghostly spirit of Taito Yagami appeared. His face sneered as he glared daggers at the departing ship.

_It's not over yet, Burizalor, until you're dead. Mark my words. _

xxxxx

'_**100,000 thousand years/digital cycles ago, before the Great War between the Digital Knight Council and the Corrupts, the foundations of the Four Digital Realms were laid out by the powerful Huanglongmon. Before his time, there were the Guardians. Before them were the Supreme Guardians. There all but existed one Digital Realm ruled by the Supreme Guardians. Then, following a great crisis, all but one Supreme Guardian remained. Under this Supreme Guardian's supervision, Digi-Guardians took their predecessors place and trained warriors who would become Watchers for each Digital Realm.**_

_**Then, 5,000 years/digital cycles ago, as Huanglongmon rose to prominence, the golden dragon divided the once single realm into the four Digital Realms. They were all designated according to the Four Symbols of Chinese Mythology: North, South, East, and West. Huanglongmon chose four Digimon, empowering them with the authority to oversee each realm. **_

_**Azulongmon would rule the Eastern Realm. Zhuqiaomon was designated as 'Sovereign' of the Southern Realm. Ebonwumon was given authority over the Northern Realm. Baihumon was entitled to watch the Western Realm. Each realm became parallel to various realities and worlds beyond the outer perimeters. **_

_**Overtime, as their stranglehold on each realm strengthened, so did those who threatened to oppose them. Behind the Wall of Fire, a destructive and sinister force ripped through to the other side and spilled an enormous vast of corrupt energy throughout the universe – including the Four Realms. Born from this evil energy were the Corrupts, a vast army consisting of powerful interdimesional denizens from various dark realms – including those from the Dark Ocean and the Dark Area. **_

_**Amongst the crop of these wicked creatures, one was given the gift from the creature behind the Wall of Fire. The gift enabled this chosen one to evolve with frightening results. This creature was known as Burizalor, who ultimately chose to use this power for evil.**_

_**Opposing Burizalor and his wicked forces, the Holy Beasts forged a counterstrike and recruited various warriors. Most of them bore resemblance to humans. Amongst those warriors was Gennai, fit and chosen to lead the Digital Knights. Their mission was to oppress Burizalor's empire and force the evil back behind the Wall of Fire. **_

_**Despite their futile attempts, the Digital Knights' numbers were reduced as Burizalor's armies surmounted against theirs. As per request from Gennai, he asked the Holy Beasts to summon aid from the human world. Disgusted with the notion of working with pure-blooded humans, Zhuqiaomon turned down the request. Ebonwumon and Baihumon gave Gennai notice about giving a final decision. However, Azulongmon openly accepted and asked Ebonwumon to transport five specific children with the highest potential to aid them against Burizalor's forces.**_

_**Taito Yagami: the leader**_

_**Cyrus Fujita: second in command**_

_**Sara Masaki: third in command**_

_**Mimiru Mitsuo: Support**_

_**Leon Shinomori: Technical support**_

_**Shortly, with Ebonwumon's guidance, Gennai opened a portal to Earth. He arrived in Tokyo, Japan. He quickly gathered five orphaned children, who witnessed the same visions. They were drawn together to meet with Gennai. As fate would have it, they were chosen to be the first Chosen Children. Gennai and the five children were summoned back to the Northern Realm, which has already been oppressed and devastated by Burizalor's forces.**_

_**Under the guidance by Gennai and the Digital Knights, the five children were given the first digivices made specifically to draw out the potential of chosen ones. Unlike any of their successors, these five children lacked Digimon partners. After intense, physical training, they achieved their potential and activated their digivices, granting them extraordinary powers.**_

_**By the time they reached their early and mid-teens, they were thrown into the battlefield and achieved excellent results. Their powers allowed them to battle and overcome many of Burizalor's armies. In short time, they surpassed nearly all of the Digital Knight Council. One by one, they crushed any Corrupt army that invaded the Northern Realm. **_

_**At the end of the First Great War, the Chosen five combined their powers to stop the evil behind the Wall of Fire – Apocalymon. Defeating Apocalymon drained the Chosen five. They expended most of their powers to seal the force of evil, costing them their majestic armors. Despite losing their powers, they achieved a grand victory and their names became synonymous with legendary. They became heroes of the Northern Realm as their names became spread throughout the other realms.**_

_**Enraged by the losses of his men, Burizalor launched a counterstrike to finish the Chosen five. With his planet-destroying power, he sought to wipe out the Chosen five and the Northern Realm. Fortunately, the Holy Beasts intervened, united, and banished Burizalor into the Dark Area. The tyrant and his evil regime would remain sealed there for a long period of time. At last, peace was restored to the universe and the four realms.**_

_**That didn't last.**_

_**An anomaly named Millenniummon freed the evil sealed behind the Wall of Fire. Millenniummon freed Burizalor and his father, Mutalior, from their imprisonments. With Apocalymon's help, Burizalor and Mutalior summoned an amassed army of sinister Digimon. Many of these wicked creatures evolved and formed elites. Among those serving under the Buriza Empire: the Nightmare Soldiers, the Dark Masters, the Demon Corps, and the Nightmare Special Squad. As for Millenniummon, he was never seen or heard from again.**_

_**Granted another chance, Burizalor launched a second campaign. Rallying support from evil Digimon, his supporters greatly doubled since the first Great War. His armies were greatly advanced from their predecessors, heavily prepared to eliminate the Digital Knight Council and the Chosen five. Upon hearing about the impending threat, the Digital Knights were forced to engage Burizalor's advanced armies. The end results were disastrous as the Northern Realm was at risk of being oppressed by Burizalor.**_

_**The Second Great War commenced.**_

_**The Chosen five were summoned again from their training posts.**_

_**However, there would be a traitor amongst them. Cyrus forged a secret alliance with Burizalor, who offered him more power from the Dark Ocean. Promising him more power, Cyrus joined Taito and the others to suppress Burizalor's Special Task Forces. Upon receiving a prophetic message from a Digimon he killed, Taito was given foresight to see events unfold in the future – including the destruction of the Northern Realm, the death of his colleagues, and a brief glimpse of their successors (the Odaiba Digi-Destined). **_

_**Incapacitated after his last mission, Taito was forced to stay behind. Cyrus and the others were called upon to take another mission. As fate would have it, it was pre-staged by Cyrus. With Machinedramon's assistance, Cyrus betrayed his colleagues and finished them off. Sara, Mimiru, and Leon met their unfortunate ends. With all but two of the Chosen five dead, Burizalor closed in as his forces wiped out the Digital Knights. Gennai escaped with eight digivices and digi-eggs. He wasn't able to get the crests and tags. Piedmon confiscated them before Gennai had a chance to ensnare them. These items were crucial in the fact that were supposed to be for the next group of Chosen ones, the first generation to have partner Digimon. As he escaped into the Eastern Realm, he mistakenly dropped Gatomon's digi-egg and digivice... who would later hatch and be taken under Myotismon's wing.**_

_**Whilst Gennai escaped, Taito defeated Cyrus and left him for dead near a magma pit. Burnt alive, Cyrus was retrieved by Burizalor's men. With only a short time to live, Cyrus' soul was transferred into a Shadramon as his old body was discarded. Taito, the Northern Realm's last warrior, resisted and gave it his all to confront Burizalor. Recognizing Taito's power growth and his fears that a warrior would destroy him, Burizalor received horrific visions and unleashed a Death Sphere to destroy Taito… along with the entire Northern Realm.**_

_**Taito's last words were as followed: **__'My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you. Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors. Burizalor must die. My time has passed. I… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged. We… we will be avenged!'_

_**In the end, the Buriza Empire won. The Digital Knight Council was all but reduced to a sporadic handful. The Northern Realm was destroyed as its remaining worlds were quickly conquered. Setting his sights to the Eastern Realm, Burizalor organized a man hunt on Gennai. Gennai was found, but at the last minute Azulongmon intervened and swiftly rescued him. **_

_**With Shadramon's aid, the evil one arrived in the Eastern Realm. He gave the seven tags to Devimon of File Island and ordered him to banish them into the oceans. With the Crests, Shadramon divided them into various sectors of Server Continent. Burizalor handed the Crest of Light and the tag to Myotismon.**_

_**Afterwards, Burizalor led his forces on an assault against the Holy Beasts. As valiant as their efforts were, the majestic gods were overwhelmed by the dark forces. The Dark Masters and the Nightmare Special Squad sealed and rendered the Beasts' powers useless. This would ultimately lead to Burizalor sealing away the weakened Holy Beasts. As a last resort, the Holy Beasts expelled their last Digicores into another realm, ensuring Burizalor never finds them. That realm would later be confirmed as Spira.**_

_**Overtime, his evil campaign slowly spread across and influenced the Eastern Realm. As news spread about the Digi-Destined's arrival, he ordered every virus Digimon to kill them without hesitation. **_

_**Among the first to be informed was Devimon of File Island.**_

_**The seven Digi-Destined eventually arrive on File Island. They were ultimately introduced to their Digimon partners. **_

_**The leader of team, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, is partner to the Digimon known as Agumon. He wields the Crest of Courage. He's appearance and personality resembled the late-Taito down to the core. **_

_**Sora Takenouchi, the motherly tomboy, became the partner for Biyomon. She wields the Crest of Love. She is much like her counterpart, Sara. Both possess love for the ones she calls friends. **_

_**Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, the lone wolf, became partnered with Gabumon. He is the bearer of the Crest of Friendship. He shared some resemblance to the traitor Cyrus. However, this boy didn't forge any hatred with anyone, but seemed distant. Although, he came at odds with Tai. **_

_**Matt's younger brother is Takeru 'TK' Takashi. His Digimon partner is Patamon and he holds the Crest of Hope.**_

_**Then there is the self-proclaimed "girly girl" of the group. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa. Much like Mimiru, her taste for fashion is no different. She adores the color pink. Her partner is Palmon and she inherited the Crest of Sincerity. **_

_**Of course, the team needs a genius in the group and that role fits Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi. His talent with computers and calculations has helped the team get out sticky situations. He holds the Crest of Knowledge and his Digimon partner is the wacky insect known as Tentomon. **_

_**Joe Kido is the eldest of the team, but he was quite cowardly at the beginning. He eventually realized his responsibility as a Digi-Destined and became an asset to the team. His partner is the witty Gomamon and he inherits the Crest of Reliability. **_

_**Through their journey, they have managed to overcome many enemies. Devimon of File Island was the first to fall at the hands of Angemon. Later, Agumon evolved into his ultimate form and vanquished Etemon of Server. The Digimon were getting stronger after every battle. They ultimately returned to earth to stop Myotismon. The villain sought out to find the eighth child, who was later to be revealed as Tai's sister. **_

_**She is identified as Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya. Gatomon, who once served Myotismon, united with Kari to help bring down the villain. This ultimately led to Gatomon evolving into Angewomon with the Crest of Light. **_

_**After harnessing the full power of their crests, Tai and Matt enabled Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve into their mega forms: WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. By doing so, they destroyed VenomMyotismon and restored peace to Odaiba. **_

_**Unfortunately, they noticed that the sky was beginning to rift. The Digital World had somehow become connected with the real world. The Digi-Destined knew that they had to return and investigate the urgent situation. As soon as they returned, they noticed that the Digital World was out of proportion. **_

_**Tai and Matt eventually found themselves in a squabble after a fleet of Digimon attacked their team. Matt argued that he should have led the team since he felt that he wasn't as incompetent as Tai. This led to Matt disbanding himself from the group and sought time to think about these actions. **_

_**Burizalor discovered about the Digi-Destined's progress and invested interest in team's lone wolf. He concluded if he could draw Cyrus into his dark forces, then drawing Matt would be easy. Ultimately, the tyrant personally appears before the boy and offered him a chance to become stronger than he already was. Matt wanted to become stronger than Tai, but never felt the need to kill him.**_

_**In the end, Matt agreed to Burizalor's terms and was offered a spot in the forces. He was eventually groomed to be the next lead commander and was greatly influenced by the tyrant's word. Matt was slowly becoming "baptized by the darkness." Matt now realized that strength was everything and that the weak had to perish. The darkness consumed the boy to loathe his rival, Tai Kamiya. Everything since then would never… ever… be the same again.**_

_**Meanwhile, Tai and his friends overcame Daimaomon, a dark lord who sought TK and Kari's powers. Summoning Angemon's power, the dark lord was destroyed. **_

_**When word spread about the Digi-Destined's return, a cutthroat warrior was summoned from his duties. This warrior would end up confronting the Digi-Destined… and from there their lives would change forever.**_

_**So, ends Taito and company's story, now we begin the Odaiba Digi-Destined's long tale.**_

_**My name is X, a watcher of the Digital Worlds… and I am here to tell their story.'**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Opening TV Size Theme **_**Dragon Soul**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 1: A New Conflict! Return to the Digital World!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Several hundreds of kilometers away, a herd of Bullmon grazed on a specific grassland area. Two Scarecrowmon were working on the fields; one gathered hay and the other was loading it into a small black truck. The one who gathered hay was walking about and planting pumpkin seeds across the fields. The farmer pair were planning to grow some more pumpkins for the next harvest. They whistled about as if nothing would disrupt their day of hard work.

However, that would soon all change.

Suddenly, they raised their heads and heard resounding. A bright flash of light opened a hole in the sky, forging a vortex that shot something out like the sound of a cannon.

As it came closer, a spherical object hurtled through the vortex and aimed to land at a designated spot.

"Um, hey! What is that up there, Cletus?" the Scarecrowmon in the truck asked pointing up.

"I'm not so sure, Jim," the Scarecrowmon harvester replied, looking up at the same direction.

Then, their eyes widened at once as the object drew closer. Engulfed by flames from the atmospheric re-entry, the object approached the earth and then…

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Jim (the Scarecrowmon in the truck) jumped out and cowered behind the vehicle. Cletus watched as it plummeted toward the surface of the grassy meadows ahead of them. The Bullmon and Emumon scattered away in droves away from the object.

A large explosion erupted from the surface of the ground, leaving a billowing dark cloud. Cletus and Jim faced each other with gaping mouths.

"Um, we had better check this out! This has to contain some kind of great discovery!" Jim suggested. "I'll bet we'll find something worthwhile!"

Cletus exclaimed, getting into the truck. "You're thinking what I was thinking, Cletus! Well, yee-haw! Think about the amount of digi-dollars we'll get once we get this thing pawned off!"

xxxxx

Upon arriving at the crash site, Cletus stopped the truck and looked out with his eyes widened. Jim was also shocked at the deepened crater the object created. It was about twenty-five feet wide in diameter and twenty feet deep. The area inside the crater was still steaming hot and embedded at the center was a capsule space pod, which was about the size of a Greymon's head. It was silver all over with a thick purple glass shield encasing the front. On the center was an odd-shaped symbol with a pair of yellow 'eyes' embroidered and odd lettering on the front. Smoke expelled out sides of the pod.

Cletus reached for his shotgun and stepped out of the truck. He nervously approached the crater and gulped. "I better be careful with this..."

"I don't like this, Cletus. I changed me mind," Jim spoke, in typical hick-like slang. "Let's forget about this."

"Pipe down, Jim. I've got to check this out first," Cletus assured his work partner. "I can tell ya. It ain't no meteor. It's made out of steel and we would have been cooked like Cockatrimon dinner if it were a meteor!"

"I'll be darned, Cletus!"

Suddenly, the glass shield opened, expelling more smoke to emerge. Cletus jumped back and caught glimpse of a skinny hand sticking out of the pod. Alarmed, he readied and pumped his shotgun. Jim bemused and trembled.

The hand pulled itself out and a lone figure emerged as a shadow presence. Then, the light illuminated over the 'visitor,' revealing himself to the Scarecrowmon pair. It slowly ascended off the ground and landed on the surface. Cletus stiffened, feeling cold sweat covering his face.

"Oh my gosh, Cletus! A Digimon! But, he looks like that... that varmint from File Island from the stories I've heard!" Jim exclaimed, pushing himself against the end of the truck.

"It's that Devimon fella!" Cletus cried out.

They were wrong. The visitor from inside the pod only had a body structure akin to Devimon's. This one possessed traits that differentiated from File Land's greatest enemy.

This villainous figure stood a staggering eight-feet in height. His skin was dark gold, more like a dark bronze skin coloration except around the mouth. The arms of the fiend reached down the top of his shins. Black, leather bands covered his waist, the left thigh area and the left wrist. Around the left knee and left hand were brown ropes. Brown lengthy bandages covered the entire right arm from elbow and downward and the index finger on his right hand was entirely red. A purple bat-shaped insignia marking adorned his chest. His wings had holes through the skin and purple skull symbols covered his shoulders. Protruding from the temples of his head were long horns and the face of the fiend was pale. The fiend's crimson eyes flare, gleaming and oozing with evil intentions. Attached on his right arm appeared to be a wrist device with a scanner screen attached to it. Adorning his chest and shoulders was protective dark gray armor with large shoulder padding. Another device, albeit smaller, was attached on the right side of his face. The device had what appeared to be a small purple glass object served to scan the perimeters around him. A brown-leather tail like belt extension wrapped around his waist.

"Hey! You're on our property!" Cletus called out to the fiend, pumping his shotgun. "Get... off!"

Glancing over at Cletus, the oddly-colored Devimon smirked and pressed a switch on his device. "Are you threatening me?"

He scanned the two Scarecrowmon.

"You two have a battle power of 5 each. How pitiful!"

"I told you! Get off our property!" hastily warned Cletus. "Don't you come closer! I-I'll shoot!"

Jim lowered himself and gulped. "Don't tempt him, Cletus!"

NeoDevimon advanced by stepping forward once.

_**Boom!**_

Cletus recoiled out of fear and fired his shotgun.

The shell shot forward only to be caught by the creature before it even struck his face. NeoDevimon smirked and flung it back at Cletus. The shell returned with more force and snapped the shotgun completely in half. Cletus flew back in front of the truck, hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Jim stayed at the backseat and howled in fear.

"What a bunch of weaklings," NeoDevimon remarked, smirking.

Suddenly, the device on his face reacted as did the device on his arm. They were instantly tracing the location of a high battle reading. It was much higher than either one of the Scarecrowmon.

"The readings are going off. Signal is picking up from Range 4880. I'm currently in Sector 12974. There's somebody with a huge power over there. That has to be him!"

With that, NeoDevimon jumped off the ground and flew up into mid-air with his wings spread out. It didn't take long for NeoDevimon to disappear off into the far distance.

The two Scarecrowmon were left behind. Jim crawled out of the truck and found Cletus laying unconscious. He then noticed the shotgun snapped into two halves from the shell NeoDevimon had flung back at Cletus.

"That's no ordinary fella... that's for sure," Jim stuttered, his mouth became dry.

Unbeknownst to the Scarecrowmon, a mysterious figure sat watching on a tree branch. The most notable featured was his mask. Eyes were visible under the mask as they narrowed to the crater where NeoDevimon had left his pod.

"So, the time has come."

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the Digital World, a beautiful blue sky loomed over a lonely horizon. There was a cliff side with a rather ominous figure. The warrior looked like a cross between a lion and a human warrior. He was bipedal, with a pair of pants, a strap over his chest and a sword sheathed on his back. His upper body was massive and muscular. His eyes were blue as the heavens. His arms and legs were massive in size as well. A light tan mane encircled his head. This was none other than the brave warrior of File Island who helped the Digi-Destined battle Devimon and recently Daimaomon. The figure turned out to be none other than Leomon. He faced the horizon ahead and peacefully meditated to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt an approaching presence. He turned to see where the mysterious dark power emanated from.

"W-What kind of power is this! It couldn't possibly be... No, Daimaomon was slain! It also couldn't be WarGreymon or the angels either!" Leomon exclaimed, his eyes widened.

Then, from the top of the clouds, NeoDevimon came traveling across faster than Leomon could pick up. The fiend looked down to where Leomon stood and swiftly landed down.

Leomon gaped in shock. _Wait! That can't be THE Devimon! I witnessed his downfall back on File Island! This one has a different presence and power behind him. _

NeoDevimon was twenty yards away from where Leomon stood and smiled. "Excuse me for dropping in, but I was looking for a specific Digimon. I thought you were him."

"Who are you? You don't look like Devimon from File Island."

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I'm not his reincarnation if that's what you're implying."

"Feh. Be off, demon! I have no business with you," Leomon growled, his eyes on NeoDevimon and preparing to unsheathe the sword from his holster.

NeoDevimon frowned. "Not until you answer my question, but do call me NeoDevimon."

The brave warrior retorted. "Cute. I don't have any business with the likes of you unless you're looking for a fight."

NeoDevimon chuckled deeply. "You sure are in high spirits, warrior."

Then, the fiend pressed the buttons on both of his devices. They immediately scanned Leomon like the two Scarecrowmon from earlier. A higher calculated power reading was revealed for Leomon.

"Ho, well, your battle power is 322. So, there are powerful warriors like you around, huh? Impressive, but you'd be a fool to attack."

Leomon grunted angrily and stepped into a defensive stance. "Now you listen to me! I warned you! Do you wish to fight?"

"Show me what you've got."

Incensed, Leomon balled up his two fists and exerted a powerful thrust. "_**FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

Connecting with impact, the attack consumed NeoDevimon right off the bat.

Leomon smiled in satisfaction, until his eyes witnessed a shocking result. As soon as the billowing smoke cleared, the landscape was reduced to rubble around the fiend, but NeoDevimon stood unscathed.

"Bah! You call that an attack? Is merely kicking up dust all it can do?"

Leomon stood horrified at the result.

"Allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack!" NeoDevimon bellowed out, raising his right hand to his side. "Now, pay close attention."

Leomon braced himself with cold sweat pouring down his face. He was prepared to meet his fate until NeoDevimon's devices probed another energy signal.

"Humph, well it's your lucky day then, warrior. My scouters are picking up another great power here."

With that, the fiend ascended up into mid-air as Leomon looked up. NeoDevimon checked his scanners' readings and picked up another calculated battle power.

"It's that way. Range 12909. It's large. It has to be the largest battle power on this side," NeoDevimon muttered, reading his calculations. "It's Agumon in his supposed mega form! This time I'm sure of it!"

Then, without any hesitation, NeoDevimon flew off into the distance and left Leomon behind.

The brave warrior dropped down to his hands and knees. He was horrified at the invader's incredible durability, taking a full force of his attack.

"I... I don't believe it. I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch. No... The Digi-Destined do not stand a chance against this monster!"

xxxxx

_**Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park**_

Meanwhile, standing outside the gates of the amusement park, the other Digi-Destined gathered around to wait the arrival of their friends. Among those in waiting were Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon.

The sea mammal Digimon groaned out of boredom. "Ugh, this is soooo boring! When are they going to get here?"

"They should be here any minute," Izzy answered, looking up and trying to keep the sunlight from bothering his eyes.

"Izzy! I see Mimi and Lillymon!" Tentomon called out.

Lillymon came flying down with Mimi at her side. The girl jumped off and raced to her friends.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late!" Mimi apologized to her friends.

"No problem. You're already late," muttered Joe, as he nearly losing his cool. "We've been waiting!"

"I needed to lie down after all of that running around," the girl replied, wiping her forehead. "Ick, I hate sweat!"

"Hey, where's Sora?" Izzy asked Mimi. "We just received word from a source that Tai, Kari, and TK defeated Daimaomon."

Lillymon replied. "Well, she said that she had to take a walk somewhere, but she'll meet up with us soon. I hope..."

"What about Tai, Kari and TK?" asked Joe. "We just can't wait for everyone to get here."

"They're on their way over. But, boy, my feet are KILLING me!" Mimi whined, sitting down and kicked her feet up.

"Funny, cause we didn't even have to walk over here," Lillymon sighed.

Mimi scoffed to her Digimon's comment. "As a former princess, I shouldn't be sweating like a pig. It ruins my image."

"I'm assuming all is well in the Digital World," said Izzy.

"Weird, I kinda figured that something was wrong. We've checked around for hours," Tentomon shrugged. "Though, I've noticed quite a lot of irregularities."

Izzy raised a brow in curiosity. "Really? I'd better recheck then."

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!"

As soon as they recognized the voice, the Digi-Destined glanced upward to find WarGreymon descending to where they gathered. Sitting on his back were Tai, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, NeoDevimon was already catching up with WarGreymon's location. He picked up the Digimon's power reading and grinned.

"The position of this power is moving at considerable speed, but not fast enough."

Then, he noticed the power reading suddenly stopping at the coordinates of the Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park.

"What...? It suddenly stopped?"

xxxxx

"Hey guys! We have arrived!" Tai announced to everyone, hopping off WarGreymon's back. "What are you guys standing there like a bunch of sad cases?"

"We've been waiting for you! Here you come all unannounced," Izzy exclaimed, approaching the gogglehead.

Tai waved his hands out and cautiously laughed. "Hey! Hey! Take it easy, dude!"

TK said, jumping off WarGreymon and lent a hand to Kari, letting her down. "That was sure a fun ride!"

Kari noticed the absence of a certain Child of Love. "Um, hey, where did Sora go?"

"Not to mention Biyomon," Gatomon affirmed.

"She'll meet up with us later," Tentomon assured Tai's little sister. "She... Well, she left to get some things off her mind. I don't know why though."

"I still can't believe Matt ditched us. I couldn't even find him anywhere," Tai scoffed. "Not even a trace from my digivice. It's like he vanished from the Digital World."

"I hope he doesn't hate us," TK sighed sadly, recalling Tai and Matt's argument earlier. "He must have had a reason for leaving us like that."

"I'm sorry, TK," Patamon felt sorrow for the little boy.

"Don't worry. We'll find him eventually," Tai reassured Matt's brother. "Don't you sweat it, TK. He's bound to be out there somewhere."

"Once Sora gets here, we'll be heading off to investigate the recent irregularities with the Digital World. I've noticed some rather bizarre turbulence of events lately," Izzy stated. "You see I have discovered shifts in the land and..."

Suddenly, WarGreymon glared up toward the heavens and probed a disturbing, ominous presence from a distance. Izzy paused briefly, noting the sudden moment of silence. Soon, the other Digimon were able to sense the dark presence but not as acutely as WarGreymon.

"What is it, WarGreymon? What's the matter?" Tai asked, noticing a hint of fear in the Digimon's eyes.

"Something is coming, Tai. Something strong is heading our way," the mega responded, his eyes focused on the source.

Patamon muttered, frowning "A rather powerful one."

TK gasped and kneeled down beside his Digimon. "Patamon? Is it really heading our way."

"But I don't see anything," Kari replied, gazing up into the skies.

"You can't see it, but we can sense it," stated Gatomon, her fur standing up.

"I don't see anything," Mimi looked up.

"Um, that's cause your senses are not keen like ours, Mimi," Lillymon said.

_No! It's a much, much more powerful presence. It's super strong!_ WarGreymon mused, his face contorted with bewilderment.

"Look! I see something above us!" Joe exclaimed, pointing up. "It looks like…"

"Not Superman that's for sure," Gomamon joked, looking up.

Descending at near super sonic speed, NeoDevimon landed right in front of the Digi-Destined. They showed defiance and defended their partners upon the creature's arrival.

The children looked like they had just seen a ghost. They never thought that they would see another 'Devimon'. TK was the most frightened one of them all for obvious reasons.

"I'll protect you without dying this time!" Patamon frowned, floating in front of his human partner.

TK smiled and nodded his head. "Patamon…"

Facing the Digi-Destined standing before him, a scowl formed across NeoDevimon's face. He then shifted his focus primarily on Tai and WarGreymon. The fiend broke the brief silence and a manner very un-Devimon-like.

"I thought I'd know you but you seem to have digivolved to your mega form," NeoDevimon chuckled a devilish chortle. "WarGreymon, very nice. I am impressed, Agumon."

WarGreymon growled defiantly. "What? How do you know my rookie level name?"

"Huh? Who is this? I doubt this is the Devimon we've dealt with on File Island," Joe pointed out.

"If you are, then tell us how you came back to life!" Tai demanded, gritting his teeth while clenching fists.

"You're mistaken. Don't compare me to that weak fool. Now answer my question, Agumon," NeoDevimon shifted away from the children.

"Why me?"

NeoDevimon frowned, closing up his wings on the back. "What have you been doing this whole time? Has something distracted you from completing your mission?"

"My mission? What are you getting at? I don't even know you!"

"WarGreymon. What is it that he's talking about? Did you have some sort of previous identity and not tell me before?" Tai asked, tapping WarGreymon on the side.

"I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Your mission was to exterminate the Digimon of the Digital World-One! What have you been doing?"

Getting annoyed with NeoDevimon's manners, Lillymon advanced toward the fiendish Digimon.

"Lillymon! What are you doing?" Mimi whispered, trying to restrain her partner.

"Look, pal. I don't know what you're talking about, but I think that you're sense of sight is poor. Scram! Shoo!" Lillymon waved her hands off and narrowed her eyes. "The last thing that we need is a drunk Digimon attempting to threaten us!"

Suddenly, the fiend's belt came lashing out from behind his back. Lillymon's reflexes were poor as she was struck in the face. The force of the blow sent her crashing against a tree stump.

"LILLYMON!" Mimi cried out in horror.

"Lillymon! No!" WarGreymon gasped, realizing how fast NeoDevimon struck her down and rather mercilessly.

Following the strike, Lillymon fell off the stump and immediately DE-digivolved back to Palmon. Mimi hurried over her fallen Digimon.

"Oh no! Palmon! Are you okay?" Mimi shrieked, shaking her now unconscious partner.

"What was that for?" Tai exclaimed, his eyes hardened. "Leave her out of this!

"Pardon me, but the lady approached me first. I acted on impulse and had to defend myself. If you don't like it, then too bad. Your whiny friend should get over it!"

"You low life!" TK blurted out. "That's all you are!"

"That's right!" spoke out Kari, frowning.

All NeoDevimon could do was laugh. "Agumon, was that sufficient enough to refresh your memories?"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Dark Invader! NeoDevimon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Complete with a new opening prologue, this is the first _Digimon Fusion Kai _chapter! One chapter down, over a hundred to revise. The NeoDevimon bit should be condensed down to no more than 3 chapters.

Send a review and stay gold. =)


	2. The Dark Invader! NeoDevimon!

**A/N: **Carrying on where we left off. The Digiteam confront NeoDevimon, hell breaks loose, WarGreymon & Tai team up with a lion warrior, and the first fight begins. What else is there?

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 2: The Dark Invader! NeoDevimon!**_

xxxxx

_**Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"Know you? You sure have the nerve to come hit our frien and ask us that!" Tai angrily retorted, defying NeoDevimon. "What do you want from Agumon? And how can you even be sure you're looking for the right one?"

The fiend scowled at the mere presence of the Child of Courage and uncrossed his arms. "Impossible! You couldn't have possibly forgotten about me and our mission, Agumon. Or, as we designated you by your identification number: Zero-009. You were to report everything of your mission to me. I would be the one to retrieve all the data coded from your reports."

"Why should we listen to a liar like you? You've got the wrong Digimon!" Tai stood up to NeoDevimon. "Agumon and I met back on File Island! I don't recall him being affiliated with a creep like you!"

"Besides, even if I did remember, I wouldn't be helping the likes of you," grunted WarGreymon.

Mimi held Palmon in her arms and eyed the visitor. "You tell him, WarGreymon."

"What happened to you, Agumon?" NeoDevimon questioned the Mega, until he had came into realization. "Did you take a blow to the head when you were barely a baby?"

As soon as NeoDevimon mentioned this, Tentomon's antennae perked up and slowly nodded his head. Izzy took notice of his Digimon and wondered.

"I wonder what's up with Tentomon?" the Child of Knowledge thought, raising an eyebrow.

WarGreymon exclaimed, showing frustration. "I don't know what you're talking about! You have no concrete proof I'm affiliated with the likes of you!"

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have come here in the first place. Now answer my question! Did you hit your head when you hatched out of your digi-egg? No doubt you have suffered amnesia!"

WarGreymon sighed and touched the back of his head. "Okay, I can admit to one thing. I did hit my head once when I was Koromon, but, that was a long time ago. I don't even remember much of it myself or everything before the accident."

Upon hearing this, NeoDevimon bellowed. "You fool! That would explain it!"

"Explain what? Tell us!" Tai demanded out of the fiend.

That was when Tentomon cleared his throat to garner everyone's attention, including NeoDevimon. They all turned and faced the insect Digimon.

"Everyone. I think you may need to hear this, especially you, WarGreymon," Tentomon spoke up, flying beside the Mega Digimon.

"Oh no, he's going to tell them," Gomamon muttered, glancing over to Tentomon.

Gatomon was curious. "About what? Patamon?"

The Digimon partner of TK remained silent. No reply to Gatomon's question. Mimi, Joe, Kari, TK, Izzy and Tai were waiting for what Tentomon was going to reveal to everyone.

"Tentomon, is there something you know?" Tai raised his concern. "What about WarGreymon?"

"What this jerk is telling us does coincide with what I'm going to tell you. WarGreymon, I was told that you were found separated from our group before Tai and the others came. You were an aggressive and a bloodlusted Digimon. There was doubt you would ever be tamed before Tai and the others arrived on File Island. Then, one day, you fell down a gorge and landed right on your head. We, the Digimon, nursed you back to health and your bloodlusted nature had become a forgotten memory. Since then, you've been a friend to us and you became a loyal partner to Tai."

The Digi-Destined were shocked. Before they had even arrived, Koromon had been a violent Digimon with a mysterious past. Not even Koromon's Digimon friends knew the full detail of his origins.

Tai couldn't believe it and muttered. "I... I can't believe this."

"Huh? So that wild Koromon was myself," WarGreymon addressed the insect rookie.

"You were that same wild Koromon, WarGreymon," Tentomon sadly sighed, drooping his face. "We're sorry we never told you this, but we wanted to put the past behind us. We didn't think a guy like him would come finding you."

"Oh, Tentomon..." Izzy kneelt by his partner.

The Child of Courage turned away, trying to deny this cold truth. "WarGreymon. Tentomon. You never told me any of this."

The Mega Digimon apologized to the gogglehead. "I'm sorry. I should've told you about my accident, but I still don't know who this creep is. Trust me, Tai."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I know you wouldn't lie to me about this jerk. There's something about him I don't like," Tai said, glancing and frowning toward NeoDevimon's presence.

"Heed my warning, Zero-009," NeoDevimon addressed the Mega. "If there are any trace of memories in that thick skull of yours, I will find a way to reveal them!"

Everyone stood their ground as the fiend methodically advanced forward. Tai and WarGreymon threw themselves in front of the group, barricading them from NeoDevimon.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm not going to let you hurt me or my friends," Patamon thought, frowning and standing by TK.

NeoDevimon bellowed out, raising his tightened right fist. "We need you back, Agumon! Your people need you back!"

"Be careful, WarGreymon..." Palmon muttered, slowly moving around Mimi's arms and regaining her senses. "He's more than your average enemy Digimon. There's something oddly strong about this guy."

WarGreymon nodded, his eyes focused on the fiend. "Yeah, I just noticed."

"Ha, ha! You want to know why? That's because you are no normal Digimon, Zero-009!" NeoDevimon chuckled. "You are an elite-class Digimon from the other side! Freshly born from another Digital World where the strong thrived! Your Digimon friends behind you were deemed failures in comparison to you!"

The group exclaimed in unison. "Another Digital World?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am NeoDevimon, also known as Devi-087. I am an elite commander of my squadron. With my experience, I'm far more powerful than the enemies you've encountered up to now."

Izzy confirmed. "So you're pretty much an alien to this Digital World!"

"Yes, but you should know this isn't the only Digital World. There are many hundred of thousand worlds across this galactic realm," NeoDevimon revealed. "Where I come from is the Northern Realm. We're currently in the Eastern Realm. Each realm is divided and governed by higher-class Digimon. I came here by crossing a stargate by ship. It only took me a day or two to get where I was. Our way of traveling through space is through these stargates. There are many realms parallel to this one, including one where my leader's home world lies."

"Eastern Realm?" Izzy mused.

"I don't care where you came from!" Tai exclaimed. "Agumon is not part of your group of ruthless thugs!"

"Ha. You're in denial, human. You can't seem to handle the truth," the fiend chuckled, advancing toward the boy and WarGreymon. "Relax, because I will relieve you of your pain once I have recruited Zero-009 back to our forces."

"If Agumon is considered an 'alien' here, then why was he chosen to be Tai's partner?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, why should we believe you?" Gatomon hissed, standing beside Kari.

"The answer is simple really. His digi-egg was collected from us before we could send him to the frontlines. The Digital Knights who opposed my leader collected eight digi-eggs and kept them in safe keeping, ensuring that eight Chosen ones would take them."

"Yeah, that pretty much clenches it," Tai said.

"But, the Digital Knights denied Agumon's chance to realize his true destiny. He's apart of a warrior elite just like me. You could say that we're interdimensional and galactic pirates on the frontline. We serve for our leader and purge worlds for him to sell for profit."

Gomamon scoffed. "Pirates? You go and steal other Digimon worlds?"

"We locate hospitable digital worlds and sell them for profit. Our leader expects hundreds of worlds under his careful eye. He wants what's best the Eastern Realm has to offer. With the four Holy Beasts sealed, we currently have expanded his territory across the Northern and most of the Eastern Realms. To make these worlds suitable, we must exterminate those native inhabitants. Think of it as trading other Digimon's spaces for others' suitable needs. It's a fair trade, don't you think?"

"No wonder Gennai has had problems of contacting on his old colleagues. They were most likely wiped out," Tentomon proclaimed. "They must be the Digital Knights you're referring to!"

"When an elite warrior is fully grown, he or she is usually assigned to worlds with the most powerful natives. With experience under our belt, wiping out an entire world should be a simple task."

Joe said, trembling in fear. "Yelp. If this is true, then these guys make Myotismon look like a joke!"

"It's too bad you're not a Lycan or any canine-type Digimon from our elites. Had you been that type of Digimon, you would have wiped out this world's natives. In fact, there is an alternative to unleash the rage in your heart. You should have the Rage symbol on your right hand now!"

"Wait a minute, Rage symbol?" Tai spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid? Looks like I'll have to explain this to your puny, feeble mind!" NeoDevimon growled, clenching his right fist. "The symbol responds once the moon turns red. The radiation waves activate the symbol and trigger your animalistic rage. Thus, you are able to tap into your true potential! You should have a serial number implanted on your skin."

"I have no idea what you're talking!" WarGreymon responded.

Noticing the absence of the 009 serial number on WarGreymon's right hand, NeoDevimon gasped out in utter disbelief. "Where's your symbol? The symbol necessary to grant you your potential power! Tell me what happened to it?"

"It was removed from my ear when I was Koromon. A kind Digimon surgically removed it once Motimon informed me that it would bring bad luck. It was the reason I went crazy," WarGreymon confirmed, looking at his hand. "If that was the case, I'm relieved that symbol was removed."

"No wonder you've become so complacent in this comfortable world! You're dishonoring our code by aligning yourself with these pathetic humans! You've turned into a human-loving softy!"

"Shut up! I don't care what you say I am!" the Mega Digimon retorted, stepping forward and threatening NeoDevimon. "You're not going to tell me who I really am! I'm Tai's Digimon partner and honored to have a friend like him! I can't… and will never my back on my friends behind me!"

"Yeah! So do us a favor and leave!" Tai demanded, facing the fiend.

"Yes! Just go and leave, you monster!" Mimi defiantly cried out.

Kari and TK frowned toward NeoDevimon's direction.

"You tell him!" Izzy nodded his head in reply. "You still have no concrete proof WarGreymon would ever be affiliated with the likes of you, galactic pirate filth! You're story is too illogical for me to believe."

"We even saved this world and our world from three other creeps!" yelled TK. "Don't overlook us just because we're kids!"

"That's right!" Kari agreed.

However, NeoDevimon simply grinned and shrugged off their threats. He observed each of their Digimon while reading their calculated power readings through his devices.

"How do you expect me to take you all seriously? Here's the deal. We are among the elite," NeoDevimon explained, standing twenty feet away from the group. "We survived by continuously fighting other beings across these Digiworlds. The more we fought, the stronger we became. It's a tough job exterminating the many races of Digimon, but somebody's got to do it. We're running a tight business and the 'bossman' expects everything going his way."

NeoDevimon pressed a side button on his device. The scanner screen flipped over and then a low hum was heard. A holographic image of what appeared to be a planet appeared above the screen. The planet itself was light blue and looked similar to Neptune, the eighth planet of the solar system. The children and their Digimon observed the hologram while Izzy was intrigued with the high tech the alien was provided.

"We have recently found a digital world known as Zappa, which we know can be sold at a very high price. The locals are very strong and I'll be having three colleagues of mine meeting me there. The problem is that we will have some problems with these natives. But just think, the four of us should do enough to finish the job, Zero-009. Thank the Digigods that I've remembered you. You, Zero-009, should be enough to tip the scales. So, what do you say? I've come back to take you to the fold."

As soon as he deactivated the hologram, NeoDevimon extended his left hand out in front of WarGreymon and grinned. The offer with the devil (no pun intended) was laid out. It was either join NeoDevimon to revive his old killer instinct or stay with his human partner. The answer was obvious to WarGreymon.

TK and Kari stood by the other children's sides as their Digimon stood by their respective partners. WarGreymon turned around and responded to NeoDevimon with his answer.

"NO! I've heard enough from you!" the Mega Digimon angrily snapped.

"You know his answer! It's NO!" Tai exclaimed, standing beside his loyal partner.

"How sad," the fiend sighed in obvious disappointment, until he glanced toward the youngest two Digi-Destined - namely TK and Kari. "But do tell me something. Are those two little brats your siblings, boy?"

Tai's blood chilled as he saw the galactic demon making eye contact with Kari and TK. His sister and Matt's little brother were once again put into danger, especially after the fiasco with Daimaomon two days ago.

"No! You stay away from my sister and TK!" Tai growled, throwing himself in front of the children. "I MEAN IT!"

"We've got your back!" Patamon replied, his cheeks puffing up.

"Don't you even come near them or I'll rip your heart out," Gatomon hissed, extracting the claws through her gloves.

"Ooo, I'm shivering towards you pitiful, human-loving weaklings!" NeoDevimon laughed, advancing forward. "I suppose that those two little brats happen to be Chosen Children as we like to call them? I can tell by looking at their two pets."

"You leave them alone!" WarGreymon threatened the fiend. "I'm warning you!"

"Sorry, it can't be done. If you won't join me, then I'll just have to borrow those two brats."

NeoDevimon eyed the two children as Tai and WarGreymon barricaded in front of them. TK and Kari looked on with frightened looks even with their Digimon guarding them.

"You make one more step and we'll kill you!"

Tai agreed. "Get him, WarGreymon!"

The Mega immediately raised his arms up to gather powerful ball of energy and unleash his most powerful attack. "_**TERRA-**_"

Suddenly, NeoDevimon vanished like a blur. This display of untold speed caught the Mega completely by utter surprise. Then, before he realized it..

_**BAM!**_

WarGreymon recoiled and doubled over once NeoDevimon felled him with a vicious kick. The surprising force of raw power sent WarGreymon flying back. Tai raced toward NeoDevimon with his fists balled. Albeit it was not a wise choice and he would pay for it.

"That was a cheap shot!" the gogglehead roared out.

Merely standing still, NeoDevimon allowed Tai to land a free shot into his gut. The result was Tai crying out in excruciating pain as his fist throbbed. The fiend backhanded Tai aside and scoffed in annoyance. The boy rolled across the ground, groaning in pain. Kari cried out in horror witnessing her brother and WarGreymon felled in two shots. Both were on the ground, writhing in agony.

The group cried out in shock. "TAI!"

Tentomon was horrified. "That guy moved too fast! And he felled WarGreymon?"

"Tai!" Kari yelled out, running by her brother's side.

"Kari! Look out!" Gatomon called out in warning to her partner.

Glancing over to the youngest Digi-Destined, NeoDevimon's image blurred out and reappeared in front of the two kids. He swiftly snatched both TK and Kari. Gatomon jumped up and prepared to digivolve, but NeoDevimon swatted her aside. In retaliation to Gatomon being taken down, Patamon pounced toward the fiend. Much like Gatomon before him, the villain easily brushed Patamon aside with his wings.

TK squirmed while being held under NeoDevimon's right arm. "Let us go, jerk! Patamon! Get up!"

"Big brother! Help!" Kari screamed, attempting to break free.

"Zero-009. Listen up and listen closely. If you wish them returned to you, then you must follow my orders," NeoDevimon explained his proposition. "Make sure the boy is listening, too, since these two brats mean so much to him!"

"That coward! Using them as hostages!" Mimi shouted, though she was shaking in her legs to do anything. "I… can't even move…"

Palmon trembled out of shock by NeoDevimon's otherworldly strength. "If WarGreymon, Gatomon, or Patamon couldn't stop him… then… shoot… nothing I can do! But, TK and Kari…"

"I'll give you five hours to make a decision. If you decide to join us, then you can find me with your instincts. You'll know where I'll be waiting."

"Is... Is that all you want from us!" Tai growled, trying to pull himself up.

"No, and here's the deal. In under those five hours, make sure to find 100 Digimon and order Zero-009 to exterminate the 100 Digimon! The scouters on my arm and face will easily pick up the energy signals of each Digimon's battle power dissipating. That will indicate each apparent casualty you have killed. If you refuse, I'll kill these two brats. Trust me, I have plenty of experience when it comes to slitting children's throats!"

These cold-hearted words alone were enough to make the children's stomachs wrench and enough to boil the blood that was running through Tai and WarGreymon.

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to them, the group, including NeoDevimon, was being observed by the mysterious masked man, whom concealed himself within the thick brushes of the forest. In fact, he glanced right toward Tai and WarGreymon. Thoughts were now running through his mind.

_There they are, but they're not ready for this one. Hopefully they can survive since I will need them alive._

With that, the masked individual vanished out of sight like a phantom. His presence was not felt by anyone of the Digimon.

xxxxx

"When you're done, do come and find me. You can find me by tracing my battle power," NeoDevimon chuckled deeply at WarGreymon's expense. "This should be simple for you! Farewell, fool!"

With that, NeoDevimon opened the wings and ascended with the two children tucked under his left arm. They desparately fidgeted under the fiend's grasp, but he held them tightly in his possession.

This was his last and only chance to force WarGreymon to reconsider to his deal. It was WarGreymon having to join forces with the new enemy or the death of the two Digi-Destined children.

"Tai! Help us!" Kari cried out.

TK shouted out to the leader. "Don't let him take us away!"

The villain rocketed off into the distance with his two hostages. Tai and WarGreymon gazed up in horrified disbelief as they called out to the children.

The other Digimon were still too stunned by NeoDevimon's display of strength and felt powerless in NeoDevimon's presence.

"Kari! TK! You bring them back, you...! Ugh...! You monster!" Tai cried out, succumbing to the pain across hid body. "Damn you!"

"Tai... we have to follow him!" WarGreymon bellowed, lifting himself off the ground. "TK and Kari... should anything happen to them, I'd rather die. But, we can't do what NeoDevimon requires... I'd rather die than join that heartless..."

Joe and Izzy walked over to assist Tai on his feet. The leader groaned, gripping his side until he smashed his fists to the ground. WarGreymon was on his two feet, struggling to even stand without collapsing on one knee. Tai felt powerless having been humbled by a single Digimon. Add insult to injury when he witnessed his Mega being downed in one blow.

The other Digi-Destined gathered around Tai with distraught looks.

"I'm sorry, Tai. I wish we could have done something, but seeing that creep do that..." Mimi sighed sadly, feeling ashamed. "He put down WarGreymon in just one attack."

And we're just as guilty for not being able to save TK and Kari!" Palmon sat down. "He caused me to De-digivolve with just the lash of that belt- or whatever it was."

"There's no way he could have stood a chance against him," Gomamon replied. "I doubt he would've given us the time to digivolve."

Without even thinking twice, Tai stood up and glanced over to his Digimon partner. "WarGreymon! I've had it with this guy! We're heading out to save TK and Kari!"

The Mega Digimon nodded. "Agreed, Tai. Let's go!"

"Tai! Are you crazy? He nearly killed you and WarGreymon! Don't start getting thick-headed without a strategy!" Izzy chided as he tried to stop his reckless friend. "We need to think this over before we rush out there unwisely!"

"I doubt he can be reasoned with, Izzy! Don't forget who got taken here!" Tentomon said to the computer whiz. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't provoke him."

"Besides you two are in no condition to fight," Joe tried to convince the duo. "You two need to sit down."

"Screw that noise! We're NOT sitting down for anything!" Tai replied angrily.

Gatomon scurried over beside Tai. "Sorry, guys but I'm with Tai on this one! Kari's in danger!"

"Not to mention, TK!" Patamon puffed up his cheeks angrily.

"That monster!" Mimi angrily scoffed. "How could he have done just a cowardly thing? He goes and takes two children as hostages!"

"If he's anything like Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon... ugh, I can't even think about!" Palmon agreed.

"I don't give a damn who he is!" the gogglehead cursed. "I'll never forgive him for this!"

"So, what now? He's probably long miles away from where we currently stand," Joe replied, irrationally shaking his knees. "We would be signing our own wills if we go over there and engage him. WarGreymon couldn't touch him. Besides, I'm too young to die."

"Don't be so overdramatic, Joe," Gomamon came up with his own strategy. "Look. All of us together can stop him. Think about it. Zudomon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, and WarGreymon at once. Add Garudamon when Sora and Biyomon get back. I love that five on one advantage! Not to mention since we'll be near TK and Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon can digivolve!"

"Yeah! Why didn't we think of that!" Joe snapped his fingers.

"Not only that, but that belt..." WarGreymon mentioned. "You guys saw that thing around his waist? I sensed some kind of power source from it."

Tai gasped and recalled seeing the belt. "That's right. I wonder... If we rip it off somehow..."

"It could decrease his abnormally strong power," Izzy theorized. "That's it! How very observant of you, WarGreymon!"

"Yeah, somehow we can rip it out of him and his power should decrease to that of a normal Champion level. Then, our Digimon can take him a part one by one!" Tai openly declared. "What do you think?"

"Good plan, Tai!" Tentomon folded his arms, nodding. "Quite frankly, I never pegged you as much as someone who utilizes again, we did opnely give you suggestions."

Izzy smiled. "Affirmative. Looks like we'll be giving you a hand then."

Patamon declared. "I'll do everything in my will to protect TK. Even if it costs my very own life."

"The same goes for Kari," Gatomon raised her voice.

"Thanks, guys. Like I said before, there is no I in team!" Tai shouted, standing up and raising his right fist.

WarGreymon cleared his throat. This caught Tai's immediate action and he walked over to his partner. They had a quiet conversation and glanced over to the other Digi-Destined. What WarGreymon told him prompted Tai to rethink his plans and glanced over to the two Digimon: Gatomon and Patamon. The leader then looked toward WarGreymon and snapped his fingers.

Izzy blinked. "You got an idea, Tai? What did you come up with?"

"Izzy. I've got an even better idea. You guys stay here and wait for Sora. You let her know about everything. I don't expect Matt to be coming back for a while, but if he does show up, let him know about everything that's happened. Patamon. Gatomon. You two are coming with me. You might serve as a distraction while we take advantage of the situation."

"Wait! What about us! We could still provide help!" Palmon eagerly called out, showing no fear on her face. "That creep cheatshot me and I need to pay him back!"

"Sorry, but this is my final decision. You have to stay and tell Sora everything," Tai clarified.

"Humph, so we're decoys?" Gatomon crossed her arms and kicked dirt away.

"Don't worry. Since TK and Kari will be there, I think we should digivolve," Patamon assured the feline.

"It's settled then. We're off to save Kari and TK! We just might have a chance of winning this," the gogglehead declared, preparing to make his move.

Just then, a voice bellowed out from behind the brushes as the entire group turned to face the source of the voice. "Sorry, but you don't stand a chance on your own, Tai. Agumon."

Once the Digi-Destined followed the familiar voice, Leomon came walking out the forest and approached the children. Tai was even more relieved since it was two days ago he teamed with the brave warrior to defeat Daimaomon.

"Leomon! You're back!" Tai exclaimed.

Mimi happily ran over to Leomon and hugged him. "I can't believe it's you!"

The brave warrior knelt down and embraced the girl with one arm. "Yes. That creature is far stronger than you think. WarGreymon and others alone won't be enough to stop him. Even if Matt and Sora returned, it probably wouldn't make a difference. In order to even the odds, you're going to need my help. With my battle strategies, I can assist you in any way I can."

"But what makes you so sure? You're only a Champion-level, right?" Mimi inquired. "WarGreymon is a Mega and that NeoDevimon easily knocked him aside."

"I know because I fought him before he confronted you. I used my best attack, but he didn't even have a single scathe on his body," Leomon openly admitted, recapping his recent encounter. "Tai, you will need my help. I could even the odds."

"With a power we're facing, we'll definitely need your help," said WarGreymon.

Tai asked the warrior Digimon. "Just a question, Leomon. Did you see Sora and Biyomon anywhere?"

"Yes. I did see them coming their way over here."

"And Matt?"

"You mean the boy with the Gabumon? I have seen no signs of him. I'm sorry."

"Poor TK," Patamon sighed sadly and then his face twisted into a frown. "That's it! Let's get going you guys! TK and Kari need us!"

Tai concurred with TK's partner. "Izzy, you know what to do."

"I've got everything covered! We'll let Sora know about your whereabouts. We'll be meeting with you later. Good luck, you guys!"

"Thanks. WarGreymon! We're heading off!" Tai faced his Digimon partner.

The Mega Digimon clenched his fists. "It's about time!"

Without hesitation, Tai hopped onto the Mega's back and held firmly on his Brave Shield cover armor. Patamon and Gatomon hopped, latching onto Tai's back. WarGreymon jetted up into mid-air and soared through the skies. Leomon levitated off the ground and flew off toward WarGreymon's direction.

"WAAAHH... Oh wait," Tentomon stopped as he had forgotten about a technique utilized by adept warrior Digimon. "Leomon has learned the art of Bukujutsu, the famous flight ability passed down by warrior Digimon as a means of transportation."

"I wish I could do that," Gomamon replied. "Guess we're not _warrior_ enough to even consider learning the technique. Shucks, it beats walking!"

Tentomon shrugged. "It's a rare ability and only few have ever achieved it. It's no surprise Leomon effectively uses it with the years of training under his belt. He must have learned it since we departed the Digiworld sometime ago. Pretty nifty way to get around the Digiworld."

"That's right. A lot of time has passed since we left. Hasn't it?" Izzy pointed out. "I've started to notice some change in the shaping of the landscape coupled with less Digimon activity in some remote parts. Tentomon, what do you know about this?"

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't know. I was gone with you the whole time since we left."

The computer whiz spaced out, realizing his own folly. "Uhhh. that's right! Well, while we're waiting for Sora, I'll..." He stood up, gritting his teeth. "I hope Sora gets here soon."

"Leomon said she and Biyomon were coming. All we need to do is wait for Sora and hopefully, Matt," Mimi observed the skies, clasping her hands in prayer. "Please, come back safe, guys."

xxxxx

"Wow! Leomon sure can keep up with WarGreymon now!" Patamon gaped, observing the Champion-level warrior flying alongside Tai's partner.

"No doubt all the training you've undergone, Leomon. It couldn't have been easy for you," WarGreymon stated.

Leomon intently focused to the exact location where NeoDevimon's landing site was situated.

"Can you pick up his presence?" Gatomon asked.

WarGreymon was quick to confirm. "It's faint, but I can sense it. He's definitely at a far distance."

"Good. You just keep focusing on his energy signal!" Tai said, putting a hand over his face to keep the pressure winds from blowing his face.

The Mega soared through the skies at a rapid pace with no intention of rest. Leomon wasn't too far behind following WarGreymon. His speed greatly increased, proof of this were him showing no evidence of fatigue or losing breath.

"If I keep up at this rate, we'll be able to catch up," Tai said.

"Leomon. We're making a turn on the left," WarGreymon affirmed. "Remember to stay with us."

The veteran warrior nodded. "Yes. You just lead the direction, my friend."

xxxxx

_**NeoDevimon's Camp**_

Having returned back to the site of his landing, NeoDevimon descended into the crater and next to the stargate pod. He entered the code and activated the capsule door.

"Here is where you two brats will be staying," NeoDevimon snorted as he threw the children in his pod. "This ought to keep your annoying whimpering down."

"No way you're keeping us quiet inside this thing!" TK exclaimed.

"My brother's coming and you're going to be sorry!" Kari threatened the fiend.

NeoDevimon merely stifled a laugh and sealed the capsule door. "Yeah, we'll see. That boy and Agumon still have to carry out their end of the bargain. I doubt they'd have the guts to show up here after how easily I dispatched them."

Peering out through the glass, TK and Kari fiercely banged their fists against the door. To their dismay, their voices no longer could be reached to the outside. NeoDevimon ascended out of the crater and landed softly on the terrain. He checked his scanners for any battle power readings from any local Digimon.

"He hasn't started his killing spree yet. No matter. He still has less than five hours left before I execute these children," the galactic demon pivoted his head, shifting his view and eyeing the foreign surroundings. "Now what should I do in the mean time? Standing here is going to be quite bothersome."

xxxxx

Kari ceased pounding on the glass and knelt down. Her already red hands throbbed following continuous pounding on the impenetrable glass. Curling up in a fetal position, the girl covered her face and cried.

TK stopped and knelt beside the younger Kamiya child. "Don't let him scare you, Kari. I'll make sure to protect you."

"I hate him, TK! He kidnapped us and he hurt my brother!" She cried out, throwing her head up as tears spilled from her eyes. "I hate that monster!"

As TK comforted Kari, he recalled the amount of limited time they had left. _Patamon, Tai, WarGreymon, and Gatomon. get here as fast as you can, guys. You only got less than five hours before we're finished? I can only comfort Kari for as long as I can. I have to stay strong. _"Kari, we have to stay strong. Dry those eyes." Though, even he tried to supress any tears he wanted to spill. _And where are you, Matt?_

xxxxx

NeoDevimon watched the skies and activated his scouter devices. "I should've destroyed Zero-009 when I had the chance. That boy shouldn't have stuck his nose where it doesn't belong. Surely, Zero-009 and that boy wouldn't have to guts to face me again. Would they?"

xxxxx

WarGreymon and Leomon closed in at approximate site NeoDevimon waited. The Mega-level Digimon probed the fiend's presence, who wasn't too far off as previously speculated.

Tai's partner confirmed. "Ok, we're going to descend very soon. I'm sure that we're getting closer."

"You two better hang on tight!" Tai said to Patamon and Gatomon, who were clinging to his back.

"Remember, he carries that device around his eye. He'll easily trace our energy signals," Leomon reminded WarGreymon.

"You're right. He'll definitely know where we're coming from."

"If Leomon's suspicion is correct, it can easily trace a Digimon's position. We better hurry and catch him by surprise!" Tai exclaimed. "It's worth a shot!"

xxxxx

_**NeoDevimon's Camp**_

Popping open a green pill capsule, NeoDevimon swallowed it in one gulp. The contents contained a small dose of blood enough to nourish himself. He checked his wrist device and then the scouter. Nothing but faint signals from weaker Digimon.

Suddenly, he pinpointed two strong battle powers heading toward his current location.

"What's this...? I'm picking up two power signals. These blasted devices have to be broken," NeoDevimon angrily scoffed. "I better remind myself to receive a program upgrade. Blasted obsolete technology. I should've stuck with black arts like Devimon excels at."

NeoDevimon frantically turned toward his stargate pod, probing two powers reacting. "What? These two are coming from inside the capsule! It's not possible for these two children to generate this magnitude of power! Unless... I recall our lord referring to items known as tags and crests. These necklaces around their necks! How could I have been so blind? I was too caught up with forcing Zero-009 to join us when I completely forgotten the damn tags!" He clenched his right hand, growling under his breath. "But, how could those items generate that much power? No wonder they were hell bent on scattering the items across this realm in the first place. Our lord wanted to ensure that none of the Chosen ones were to retrieve the tags and crests!"_ But then again, if the rumors are true, he seems to have taken in one of the Digi-Destined under his tutilege. If that child has a tag and crest, then he must be being groomed to garness a power of darkness. How ironic. One of the Digi-Destined joining our side._ He evilly smiled at that sick thought.

Once again, his devices started tracing two powerful beacons along with three faint ones.

"A new reading! Incoming quickly!" howled the fiend, shifting his view toward the skies. "Two major powers and three faint, weak ones! The two powerful beacons are calculated with a 322 and 334! One of them has Zero-009's power exactly. But, how dare he try to challenge me! He should realize he doesn't stand a chance! Blasted gadget, I'm not longer going to rely on them anymore once I leave this trash heap."

Then, his devices once again warned him. He looked up to find two flying figures descending from the heavens. One of them was none other than WarGreymon. Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon were visibly spotted on his back. Accompanying the one human and three Digimon team was Leomon, the first warrior NeoDevimon encountered in the Eastern Realm.

The fiend bellowed out in shock. "IT IS HIM!"

"Yeah! Tai and the others are coming!" TK exclaimed, looking outside. "I told you, Kari!"

"He also brought Gatomon and Patamon, too!" Kari smiled. "And I see Leomon!"

The villain mused. _Can it be that the scope is not broken? Could the power of those crests generate so much power?_

NeoDevimon flew back as WarGreymon and Leomon swiftly landed on the ground. Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon hopped off the the dragon warrior's back.

_Not just Zero-009, but that Leomon I've encountered earlier!_ NeoDevimon's scowl was replaced by a devilish smile.

Tai observed his surroundings, looking for his sister and TK. "They're not here! Gatomon. Patamon. Can you sense them anywhere?"

"I can smell them," Gatomon confirmed, sniffing the air. "But where... I'm not so sure."

NeoDevimon grinned and crossed his arms nonchalantly. "Well! I see you fools have found me. I wonder how."

"Does it really matter? We found you and that's all that matters," WarGreymon rebuked, narrowing his eyes at the fiend.

"Heh, lets try out another question. Why did you decide to find me?"

"Don't play us like we're idiots!" Tai retorted angrily, harshly provoking NeoDevimon. "Give back my sister and TK! They're just kids!"

"Just wait a bit, boy. First, let me ask Zero-009 a question," the galactic demon turned, facing WarGreymon's direction. "So, my friend, have you decided to join me and the elites? Will you return to the fold like you were destined to?"

"I already gave you my answer. It's still NO!"

"Now meet our demands! Give us back TK and Kari!" Tai repeated.

"Curses. I really expected better from you, Zero-009," NeoDevimon frowned, revealing his sharp fangs. "How can you be such a fool? Surely you two don't think you stand a sliver chance against me?"

"Fiend, I've grown bored of your drivel," Leomon growled, unstrapping his sword and tossing it aside.

The sword landed on the ground and dropped like a heavyweight. Everyone, minus NeoDevimon, watched in surprise at the small dent the weapon left on its impact.

"Leomon? You were you armored?" WarGreymon asked, glancing down at the heavy sword.

"Yes, you never noticed? I trained under Piximon while you and the Digi-Destined were gone. He was the one who showed me to train with heavy weights and upgraded by sword's density. Perhaps, you should consider, WarGreymon?"

"Piximon, huh? Man, I can remember him sending us into that cave, WarGreymon," Tai recalled past events. "But, I don't think I want to go through with that again."

The brave warrior smiled and massaged his shoulders. "Now, I feel much better. I haven't felt so light in such a while."

NeoDevimon observed his scouter and calculated a new battle power from Leomon. _Hmmm, that Leomon's power just jumped up to 408. Interesting._

"Well. Looks like I'll be removing my armor then. Sorry if I'm copying you, Leomon," WarGreymon stated, looking over his body. "I just might move quicker without the armor."

The Child of Courage approved of his partner's decision. "Go for it, WarGreymon. It's worth a try. Izzy told me that chrome digizoid armor you're wearing has some dense metal."

With that, the Mega proceeded to remove his armored gauntlets, his shoulder weights, and the shin guards concealing his muscular legs. Finally, he unstrapped the ropes around his chest armor and let the armor fall. Stretching out his arms, WarGreymon felt lighter than before and never better. He popped his neck and jumped up gracefully. Tai, Patamon, and Gatomon stared in obvious shock.

"Ok! Now, I'm ready!" WarGreymon chuckled, smashing his fists together. "You're right, Leomon. This feels much better."

NeoDevimon observed WarGreymon's battle power slightly increase. _And now Zero-009's power rating just went up to 416!_

NeoDevimon stared down his opposition, stifling with a pompous laugh. Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon stepped away to notice a crater in the distance.

"Hmmm, that crater over there," Tai muttered, noticing Gatomon sniffing towards its direction. "Can it be?"_ Are TK and Kari in there?_

"Feh, ha! Ha! Ha! You really think this will make a difference?" The fiend heartily laughed at the two warriors. "Even if you removed your entire weighted armor, you still wouldn't have any hopes of defeating me! Your such sad cases!" He ceased his laughter, uncrossing his arms. He promptly removed the wrist device on his right arm.

"If you think power is everything, then you're no warrior," WarGreymon replied. "Even you should know with all of your experience."

"Yes, but there's also no place for idiocy in our elite," NeoDevimon threw his wrist scouter on the ground. His face contorted with disdain, glaring at WarGreymon with hatred. "You are a traitor to us! I no longer have any interest in you joining our ranks! You and these humans must... _**DIE!**_"

WarGreymon and Leomon assumed fighting positions. However, before they mounted their first moves, NeoDevimon flew out at them and vanished like a blur. Tai turned and watched as the fiend reappeared behind the duo.

"WarGreymon! Leomon! He's behind you!" the gogglehead warned them.

WarGreymon whirled around and gasped. NeoDevimon delivered two consecutive elbow strikes across their exposed backs. The duo reacted from the blows and jumped backwards. They landed on their feet, showing horrified expressions in response to NeoDevimon's superior speed.

_He's too fast!_ WarGreymon thought, his face contorting with shock underneath his mask. _I didn't even have time to react!_

Leomon shared the same sentiments as the Mega. _He charged right at us from the forefront, but he was still able to strike our backs?_

"I'll say this, you're defenses are not that bad. I commend you," NeoDevimon commented, grinning.

"Man! This is insane!" Tai cried out. "I didn't even see him move until he got behind them!"

"That should keep you alive for the next few minutes, because I plan on attacking with my full power on my next turn," announced the fiend.

_Since when did he show this display of power!_ Gatomon thought.

_No doubt that belt thing should be his weakness. WarGreymon even sensed some kind of source of power coming from it. _Tai studied the belt around NeoDevimon's waist. His eyes slowly shifted toward the crater. _Now I have to somehow reach that crater and see if the kids are there! _"WarGreymon and Leomon. You two try and hold him off." He whispered, nodding toward the duo while slipping toward the crater. _Careful, Tai. Take one step at a time._

The fiend snickered, staring down at the duo. "Before you still think you have high hopes on emerging victorious, you should know three partners of mine waiting for me are superior in strength compared to my own. Moreover, I am actually an Ultimate level! As an advanced Ultimate-level elite, I can rip a Mega-level Digimon to shreds, especially _you two_."

Upon hearing this horrifying revelation, the group gawked in disbelief. It was now revealed: NeoDevimon, an Ultimate, was superior to either WarGreymon and Leomon.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Digiworld's Strongest Team Unite!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, I think NeoDevimon will be done in another chapter or two. Depends how much material I want to condense. Onward to the next chapter.

Send me a review and stay gold.


	3. The Digiworld's Strongest Team Unite!

**A/N:** WarGreymon and Leomon tear it up against NeoDevimon. More fighting. Patamon has a special surprise. And could the fight end here…? o.o

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 3: The Digiworld's Strongest Team Unite!**_

xxxxx

_**NeoDevimon's Camp/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon noticed the crater from the combatants. They came to the assumption the captives, TK and Kari, were inside.

"TK and Kari have to be in there! There's no doubt about it!" Tai stated, his fixated eyes turned away from NeoDevimon. _But, this NeoDevimon guy is wicked! Catching both Leomon and WarGreymon by surprise? Are there really Ultimate-level Digimon now who can beat around Mega-level Digimon? _"First things first, TK and Kari."

"This guy gives me the creeps and I don't mean just by looking at him either," Gatomon said, her narrowing her eyes coldly at NeoDevimon.

Patamon stayed silent, turning away from the fiend while eyeing the crater. _Don't worry, TK. We're going to get out of this mess. I promise!_

NeoDevimon dropped by his sides, casting an annoyed gaze at the duo. Both WarGreymon and Leomon recovered from the quick elbow strikes delivered to their backs. There was silence while a cool and mighty wind blew in between the two sides.

Leomon turned toward Tai's partner, inquiring. "WarGreymon, what new techniques did you acquire since digivolving into your Mega form?"

"Quite a few, but I don't think it will be enough," WarGreymon replied, cocking his head. "But there's always high hopes."

"Then lets see it," the brave warrior insisted, whispering.

NeoDevimon interjected the duo's silent chit-chat. "Please, I can still hear you! There's no need to whisper amongst yourselves. Are we making secret plans? Well, if that's the way you want to waste the last minutes of your lives, then go right ahead!"

Ignoring NeoDevimon's taunts, Leomon murmured. "So, what's this new technique you have?"

"To be honest. It's a new modified variation of my Terra Force," WarGreymon said. "I've been meaning to use this but never got a chance to."

"Since my limb is still healing from the battle with Daimaomon, it's going to be very difficult to concentrate on my attack. It will be time consuming."

"So, what do I do?"

Leomon quietly replied. "Keep him preoccupied until I gather enough power into my attack."

WarGreymon nodded, clenching his hands. "You better be sure that this is going to work, Leomon. I'll hold him off as much as I can."

"Just trust me on this one, WarGreymon. I've been meaning to experiment with this new variation for quite a while."

WarGreymon grinned behind his mask. "You're just in luck, my friend. We've got a big target right in front of us."

"Yeah. We just better make it count or else we're screwed."

The duo shared a laugh together, which befuddled the galactic demon. He scowled in annoyance.

_They're laughing? Have they lost their minds?_ the fiend wondered, trying to comprehend their hidden motives.

"Ok, Leomon! Do what you have to do! I'll keep jerk distracted!"

"Good luck, my friend. I won't let you down!"

While the fight was set to commence, Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon slowly snuck toward the crater. Tai turned his eyes, carefully keeping a keen observation on the battle on hand.

Wasting no time, WarGreymon hastily sprang forward and launched himself at NeoDevimon. Granted time to prep, Leomon focused and channeled energy in his right fist.

WarGreymon clashed head to head with NeoDevimon, unleashing a flurry of punches. The fiend mobilized himself into the air while evading WarGreymon's rapid strikes. Timing all of WarGreymon's punches, NeoDevimon threw out his hands and countered with handswipes - doing so with rapid succession.

Leomon drew in his inner chi through his body, channeling it directly into his right fist. As the two warriors kept NeoDevimon preoccupied, Tai and the two rookies raced toward the crater where the capsule was situated in the crater.

"There! I see the ship! All right, my digivice is definitely picking up some signals. There's no doubt that it's them," Tai said, clenching his device. "But, I'm wondering why you two haven't digivolved yet?"

Garnering Tai's attention, TK and Kari desperately pounded their fists against the pod's glass window. The gogglehead attentively turned his view at the kids inside the pod and hurried over to it. His face lit up with relief, pressing his hands against the pod. Although, he still couldn't hear their pleas, but he noticed them pointing to the pod's front hatchet - signaling to him to set them free.

Patamon looked down at himself and wondered why he or Gatomon haven't digivolved. The pod concealed TK and Kari, effectively blocking out their digivices' energy from digivolving their partners.

Gatomon examined the capsule, speculating why she and Patamon haven't digivolved. _That's it! The capsule has both TK and Kari inside. There must be some kind of barrier that's blocking out our digivolving powers!_

Tai howled, forcibly trying to pull the pod's hatchet open. His face turned beet red as he pulled harder. "Hold on, guys! I'll have you out of there in no time!"

As the battle waged on, NeoDevimon sized up WarGreymon and slammed him through the earth. He effectively followed it up with a kick to the Mega's chest. That one kick sent WarGreymon sailing twenty feet into the air whilst NeoDevimon prepared to launch another attack. Flipping around in mid-air, WarGreymon stopped and steadied himself while staying afloat. NeoDevimon readied his hands, both of which glowed with dark red energy.

In response to NeoDevimon's initial strike, WarGreymon cupped his hands over his head. He drew in terra energy from his surroundings, collecting a glowing orange sphere. The energy itself coalesced with the energy in the air, condensing in the Mega's palms.

"_**TERRA…**_"

"Zero-009! Just what do you hope to accomplish with th-?" NeoDevimon ranted, suddenly stopping mid-sentence as his device reacted to the energy sphere. "It can't be! His power level went straight up to 924! It's still increasing!" His eyes widened, taken back by the increasing level emanating from the sphere. _Somehow, he can focus all of his energy into a single point!_

Suddenly, another source drew NeoDevimon's attention away. He whirled around the opposite direction, picking up another growing source of energy. The source came directly from Leomon, who was gathering energy ins his right hand. The fiend's eyes widened in utter disbelief, reading Leomon's exact power calculation.

NeoDevimon scowled angrily, frantically observing both sides. "What? Leomon's power just jumped up towards 1020! No, it's now 1030! How are they doing this!"

"…_**FORCE!**_" WarGreymon roared and hurled the orange sphere toward NeoDevimon.

The invader quickly evaded the incoming sphere. Throwing his arms around, WarGreymon manipulated his attack's 'movement pattern' and did a 'curveball' manuever with the sphere. Carefully manipulating his sphere's movement, he made it follow NeoDevimon. Forced to flee from the sphere, NeoDevimon scrambled away and glided into the air. Then, as he created a distance between himself and the sphere, NeoDevimon whirled around. He threw out his left hand and caught the sphere bare handed. It exploded in closr range, completely consuming NeoDevimon head-on. But, to WarGreymon's shock, the billowing smoke that followed the explosion cleared away - revealing NeoDevimon, who was completely unscathed except for burnt marks on his hand.

"What? He... he countered it?" WarGreymon spat out.

Tai recklessly pounded his fists against the glass shield.

Patamon puffed out his body and expelled air in the form of a bubble.. "_**Boom Bubble!**_"

Extracting her claws, Gatomon used them to pierce through the surface. "_**Lightning Claw!**_"

Nothing happened. The shield was still unscathed. TK and Kari were still trapped inside. Tai was already showing signs of frustration.

"Damn, this isn't good! I can't even get the kids out and now things aren't going well for WarGreymon. C'mon buddy! Hang in there!"

NeoDevimon grinned, raising his right hand. "Too bad, Zero-009! Let me show you my attack!"

With that, the invader called out his primary attack, firing a charged blast from his palm. "_**Stun Claw!**_"

With little time to react, the blast caught WarGreymon and consumed him. He was sent plummeting to the ground, receiving massive damage to his body. He landed in a heap on the ground, struggling to get up. NeoDevimon launched himself toward the fallen Digimon's position.

"It all ends for you, Zero-009! Time to die, traitor!"

Finally, Leomon completed his initial power-up and gathered enough energy through his right hand. A grin smeared across his face as he set his primary target directly for NeoDevimon.

"Looks like someone is going to die today," Leomon growled. "For sure, it won't be WarGreymon and me."

NeoDevimon's device reacted to a higly-powered beacon from Leomon's position. Glancing over his shoulder, NeoDevimon blanced as it dawned on him that a champion-level Digimon produced a highly-powered energy beacon.

"A power at 1330! That's impossible! He shouldn't be able to do that!" NeoDevimon bellowed out of shock. "All of it focused in his right hand?"

The rookies sensed the warrior's increasing power and whirled around.

"Tai! This is coming from Leomon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Patamon gasped. "Wow and he's only a champion! How awesome!"

"That's crazy! Piximon's training must have did wonders for him!" Tai said, his mouth and eyes widened.

NeoDevimon heatedly pointed at Leomon and challenged him. "Show me what you've got!"

"Now! Eat this, fiend! _**Lion Heart!**_" Leomon roared, pushed his right fist foward and released a long, spiral-shaped beam - a new variation of his Fist of the Beast King attack.

Focusing on his attack's range, Leomon targeted it solely for NeoDevimon. The fiend's eyes widened as the blast came hurtling towards him faster than his device could detect. Springing off his feet, WarGreymon barely kept up with the beam that shot him. NeoDevimon howled out a high-pitched shriek as the blast edged closer. He took a chance and evaded the attack at a hair's breadth. The blast appeared to have consumed him as it hurtled into the distance and impacted with a giant hill in the distance. In a blinding flash of light, the energy consumed the area and wiped the hill off the landscape. The end result was a ton of rock debris falling like rain following the hill's destruction.

Tai dropped down to the ground with both rookies. "THIS IS INSANE!"

Patamon cried out. "He should have warned us before doing that!"

"All that from a champion-level!" Gatomon shouted, covering her sensitive ears. "What is the Digiworld coming to?"

At the wake of the explosion, the dust slowly started to clear away. Leomon cautiously waited to see how much collateral damage his attack caused.

Everyone's hopes were gravely shattered as a lone figure stood behind the billowing smoke cloud.

To everyone's horror, NeoDevimon was still standing, but he didn't come away unscathed. His left shoulder armor was broken off with a minor burn on his shoulder, right where the attack knicked him. It looked like a bleeding bruise mark. The tall hill behind NeoDevimon was gone, effectively wiped off the map.

Horrified to say the least, Leomon gasped as his entire body froze. "He... he dodged it? He shouldn't be able to move that quickly!"

"Ha! My, my! It went right through my armor," NeoDevimon sighed with relief, pointing to his broken armor and the minor injury. "That was quite a unique attack. Imagine if that would have hit me. I would have been finished off for sure."

"Damn! That was all for nothing!" Leomon cursed, panting from near-energy exhaustion. "And that was my first time I've used it!"

"Luckily, your aim was a little off. Now, there was a little trick I was going to show you. Remember, the one I was going to use on you before I left?"

Leomon thought, his body violently trembling. _Oh, Goddramon! This is the end of me for sure. _

NeoDevimon cackled. "Now, hold still. This will only take a moment."

With that, NeoDevimon raised his arm and gathered dark energy in his palm. Leomon immediately crossed both arms in front of him and executed a defensive stance. The fiend showed no hesitation and would make Leomon pay for shattering his left shoulder pad and scratching up his left arm.

"NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" NeoDevimon roared, preparing to throw the attack at the brave warrior.

Then, at that instance, NeoDevimon's entire body froze in place. With his body frozen stiff, he could hardly tell who got him.

"What! My body… stiff… What could…"

Then, he saw the culprit behind him. He heard a stifled laughter, coming from WarGreymon standing behind him. The fiend turned and saw WarGreymon holding a vice grip on the belt extension, which was the source of his abnormal power.

"Ha! You got too careless, NeoDevimon!" WarGreymon sneered, grabbing a hold of the villain's belt. Look what I've got here!"

"But how did you know!"

"Tai assumed that it would have been your weakness," WarGreymon confirmed, holding the belt firmly in his clutches as he paralyzed NeoDevimon. Gripping harder, he forced NeoDevimon down to his knees. "When you hit Lillymon and caused her to de-digivolve, I took notice of that belt, sensing a weird energy. It's your main source. I thought you were smarter than that. There are other ways to defeat your enemy than with brute force."

Tai poked his head out of the crater and laughed. "Whew! I knew it would work! That belt was way too suspicious for me not to know!"

"Yep and that could be where he is getting all of that power from," Patamon nodded.

"That was some good thinking, Tai," Gatomon said.

Tai's bemused. "Good thinking? Me? How do you figure that?"

Falling to both knees, NeoDevimon's face contorted and his body racked with pain. WarGreymon held a tighter grip on the belt. The fiend felt most of his power already leaving him.

He called out to the brave warrior. "Leomon! Hurry up and do that attack again! I've got him where I want him!"

"Right! This time I won't miss! You keep him steady!" Leomon grinned, sensing lady luck on their side. "Don't let go! I can only do this once more!"

Patamon cheered on. "Looks like we might actually win this!"

"I think you're right! But we should really get back and getting the kids out," Gatomon said, glancing back to the capsule.

Tai wondered. "But, how? We can't even get it to budge." Then, an idea popped up into his mind right off the bat. "There's always the alternative!"

Gatomon raised a cat's brow. "And that would be?"

"Put my fist through it! If we can't get it to budge, we'll bust our way in!"

"And break your fist?" the feline sighed, dropping her head. "Men."

Attempting to regain his footing, NeoDevimon seethed as shot a glance at the Mega. Then, much to WarGreymon's surprise, NeoDevimon started to plea for mercy.

"Zero-009! Surely, you won't go through with this…! You wouldn't … dare kill me! I'm an elite!" the fiend begged, groveling before WarGreymon like a coward.

"I don't care who you are! You don't go and try to kill us! You tried to force me to join your extremist group and you nearly killed Tai! But, the lowest act you've ever committed was kidnapping TK and Kari!" The Mega roared, chastising the galactic demon. His green eyes narrowed coldly, tightly gripping the fiend's power belt. "You don't deserve to call yourself an elite warrior. You don't deserve a second chance, coward!"

NeoDevimon pressed on, pleading like there was no tomorrow. "Please! I beg of you! If you let go of me, I promise to leave this world! I promise never to hunt you down again. I'll never kill again! Please, let me go and I'll change my ways!"

WarGreymon frowned but still maintained a vice grip on the tail-belt. He wasn't sure to be convinced by NeoDevimon's words. He sensed deception behind NeoDevimon's false pleas.

"No! Close your thoughts, WarGreymon!" Leomon called out to Tai's partner. "He is deceiving you! Whatever he says, don't let go of that grip!"

"PLEASE! Just let me go and I'll leave this world! You'll never see me again!"

WarGreymon rebuked. "Not a chance."

"Have it your way then, my friend," NeoDevimon muttered as he looked up and his eyes glowed, releasing a blinding flash of black light.

"NO! WarGreymon!" Leomon roared out.

Caught off guard, WarGreymon was blinded by NeoDevimon's glowing eye flash. The fiend seized this chance and shot an elbow strike into WarGreymon's chin, knocking the Mega to the ground. WarGreymon landed in a heap, completely overtaken by NeoDevimon's underhanded tactic.

Tai watched the sequence of events unfold. "NO! WarGreymon! GET UP! UP!"

Descending over WarGreymon's fallen side, NeoDevimon pressed his right foot down on the Mega Digimon's exposed abdomen. WarGreymon howled in excruciating pain as he felt his ribs being crushed under the fiend's weight. NeoDevimon repeatedly stomped, forcing more weight into WarGreymon's body.

"Coward!" Leomon roared, trying to move until his body slowly started giving out on him. _My body is feeling too exhausted to even move. Forgive me, WarGreymon!_

"Don't overlook me, Zero-009! I have tricks up my sleeve!" NeoDevimon cackled, a devious smirk smeared across his fiendish face. "You should've known that devils such as myself are capable of underhanded tactics. You were too stupid to see through it. How could I have thought of you as such a warrior? Now, how about I do the honors of dissecting you piece by piece?"

With that, NeoDevimon laughed maliciously and pressed his foot deeper into WarGreymon's abdomen. Everyone cringed as WarGreymon's ribs were being crushed. Tai attempted to save his partner, but were restrained by Patamon and Gatomon

"Let me go! I have to save him! He's going to kill him at this point!" Tai roared out.

"Are you stupid? He'll kill you!" Gatomon hissed as she grabbed his left arm.

"WarGreymon would rather sacrifice himself for you than you for him!" Patamon pleaded. "Don't be stupid! Kari doesn't want you to die!"

"Kari..." the gogglehead was reminded of his sister, who was still trapped.

Tai collapsed knees and stared toward the battlefield. Grasping his digivice tightly, he prayed that WarGreymon would somehow pull himself out of this predicament. He wished for a miracle to rise to the occasion and save WarGreymon from certain death.

WarGreymon howled a blood-curling roar as his ribs were being crushed under the demon's weight.

NeoDevimon continued with the taunts to Tai's partner. "There's no hurry, my friend! You can suffer more! Suffer terrible agony! Scream like you've screamed before! Do you enjoy this threshold?"

The venom from NeoDevimon's voice was enough to set off everyone and it caused Tai's blood to boil like never before. However, for some reason, the Child of Courage held back whilst realizing the risk of throwing his own life away recklessly. Leomon could not even move as he had expended most of his energy. NeoDevimon glanced over to Leomon and grinned.

"Why don't you take this moment to charge up another attack? C'mon, I'm right here! I'll give you a head start."

"Why? You'll only dodge it again…"

xxxxx

Kari held onto TK with streams of warm tears pouring down her cheeks. Even while being held captive inside the capsule, she and TK heard the echoing screams.

"This is horrible! I can't bear to hear that screaming! TK!" Kari cried, holding onto TK. "Can it be really over for us?"

"Kari! Didn't you hear what I said? We have to stay tough! I'll protect you as much as I can, but we have to believe in ourselves. We have to stand up against that jerk. What do you say?" TK spoke out, holding his digivice in front of the glass door. "If they can't break us out, then we can use our digivices to break out of here!"

"Will that even work?"

"It's worth a try, Kari. Would you rather let WarGreymon stay out there and suffer? This way our Digimon can digivolve and put an end to this!" TK said, pressing his digivice against the glass.

Kari wiped her tears away and nodded in reply to TK's brave words, but, she could easily feel he was just as scared as she was. She held out her digivice and her crest. Suddenly, the items released a flash of blinding light that shot out through the glass shield. NeoDevimon's capsule circuitry was quickly overloaded by the massive increase of power from their digivices - and Kari's crest.

xxxxx

Tai, Patamon and Gatomon all turned to watch the glass shield shattering and the invisible 'barrier' blocking out their digivolution shutting down.

"TK! KARI!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"You guys! We're out!" TK called out, running out of the capsule.

Kari waved out to her brother and Gatomon. "We're ok!"

Tai was taken back by this and noticed the items in their hands. "The digivices did that? No way!"

Then, without warning, TK's digivice started rumbling in his hands and released a golden beam toward Patamon. The rookie felt intense energies surging through his tiny body, finally granting him his digivolution powers again.

"Whoa! Check this out!" TK gasped, glancing down at his digivice and then to Patamon. "Patamon!"

"Tai! Look! Patamon is already receiving power from TK! Hang in there, WarGreymon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

TK's face lit up with confidence. "Patamon! It's time to show this bully what we're made of! We took down one Devimon before and we can do it again!"

Patamon nodded and flew up into the air, readily flapping his wings like crazy. "Yes! I can feel your hope coursing through me! Thank you, TK. It's my time to shine!"

"Go for it!"

"Patamon... _**SHINKA!**_"

The digivice lit up as Patamon underwent a magnificent transformation. The tiny rookie was bathed in the light and taking on a larger form. He became a bipedal human in a white suit covered with symbols, pieces of armor and a blue strap across his chest. Around his waist and flowing down at the center of his legs was a blue cloth. Brown straps adorned with metallic stubs covered his right hand. A golden sun-shaped armor padding adorned his right shoulder and a golden bracelet encircled his left wrist. His upper body was chiseled with a muscular build, a silver helmet concealed the upper half of his face and six majestic white wings sprouted out from his back. Long, orange hair came down across his back and a battle staff appeared in his left hand.

The angelic figure came flying out of the light and stood before everyone. He howled with might. "_**Angemon!**_

Tai smiled at the sight of Angemon's ascension. "This is awesome! Go for it, Angemon!"

"Way to go, Patamon! Now, NeoDevimon's in for it now!" Gatomon replied.

"Show him what you're made of!" TK exclaimed, showing first signs of hatred toward the darkness NeoDevimon represented.

"Leave this to me, Takeru," the angel responded, nodding his head.

NeoDevimon immediately stopped as his scouter was going off once again. This time he turned to notice Angemon floating out and sporting a radiant, golden aura.

"What is this? How did that little squirt of a Digimon digivolve…? No! Curse them!" NeoDevimon hissed as his eyes and mouth gaped. "Those children escaped and disabled the barrier that blocks out their digivolution!" Eyeing Angemon, the fiend scowled and gritted his teeth. "This power is… is… going off the charts!"

Tai smirked as help finally arrived for both WarGreymon and Leomon. "Thank goodness. Now, the tables have turned on you, NeoDevimon!"

xxxxx

Keeping himself concealed, the masked man keenly observed the battlefield. Everything was going to what he foresaw. Angemon has appeared to serve as the necessary force to defeat NeoDevimon or so he thought.

_It all depends how much power Angemon can exert but fate still hangs into balance for WarGreymon. I can't allow him to die! He and Tai are the ones I am looking for!_

xxxxx

Leomon was relieved once the holy angel made his presence felt. "Angemon has the holy advantage over a devil such as NeoDevimon. No matter how powerful this Devimon may consider himself, he is vulnerable to any or all of Angemon's attacks. If the first Devimon was any indication, then..."

"Angemon... Good... They were able to get the kids out of there..." WarGreymon muttered weakly, slowing moving his arms.

NeoDevimon stepped back repeatedly. His eyes widened once he read the power rating from Angemon himself.

"How is this possible? His power rating is a...1307!" NeoDevimon shouted, stepping back. "No! That little brat's digivice is responsible for this!"

"NeoDevimon, for harming my friends and kidnapping these two children against their will, I will NOT grant you any mercy. Prepare yourself!" Angemon called out, spinning his staff overhead.

With that, a bright whitish aura gleamed around the champion-level angel's body. He then launched himself across at NeoDevimon, balled his right hand into a tightened fist and wrenched it to his side. Blinded by the holy aura, NeoDevimon screeched out once the stinging light pierced his eyes and was rendered unable to detect Angemon's movements.

As he walked from the crater, TK held his digivice out in front. "NeoDevimon, you leave me and my friends... _**ALONE!**_"

The angelic warrior howled out as he thrusted his right fist at the distracted devil man. "_**Hand of Fate!**_"

_**BAM!**_

Angemon's right fist successfully punched into NeoDevimon's armored chest. The fiend's face contorted as his body racked with excruciating pain. His howls became era-piercing screeches. Staggering back awkwardly, NeoDevimon fell to his knees and coughed. TK, too, seemingly dropped to his knees and pressed the digivice to the ground. Angemon descended and oddly seemed out of breath.

"TK! Are you ok?" Tai called out, rushing by the little boy's side. "Hey!"

Kari gasped out and kneeled beside her friend. "TK! What happened?"

"What's going on here? Why are both TK and Angemon exhausted?" Tai tried shaking TK.

_Could TK and his partner have a deep connection through their digivice?_ Leomon pondered, observing TK's bond with Angemon. _Whatever the case maybe, he has damaged NeoDevimon, but for how long...?_

It was already clear as day that Angemon had expended most of his energy on NeoDevimon. Tai, Kari and Gatomon tended to the boy while Angemon was catching his breath.

NeoDevimon seethed angrily, standing up as he gawked at his cracked armor. "That... dirty... little... curse that Angemon... and that... child!"

The fiend glanced over with his focus primarily on TK and the humans. His eyes contorted with furious anger. Kari gasped out and fell back beside TK. Tai growled and stepped out in front of the children.

Gatomon stood alongside Tai. "I've got your back, Tai!"

Tai raised a fist, heatedly warning himt enemy. "Stay back! You'll deal with me before you even get near these two!"

"That boy... he must die... He and that girl both must die since they are catalysts that allow their Digimon... to digivolve..." NeoDevimon growled as he advanced. "So, they're the Children of Hope and Light. if I get rid of them, I'll... have less problems. My colleagues will have less problems. They mustmust die!"

"Get back you! You lay a hand on them and I'll claw your eyes out!" Gatomon hissed, her eyes narrowing.

NeoDevimon ranted, slowly walking toward the children. "Yes... I can't allow brats like them to... allow their... Digimon to become stronger... than me! Now, stand aside!"

Tai allowed himself to serve as a human barricade, proctecting Kari and TK behind him. Gatomon jumped out at NeoDevimon to attack, but he quickly brushed her aside with one hand. NeoDevimon lunged at Tai, backhanding the boy. The gogglehead hit the ground hard, rolling across in a heap. TK and Kari looked up at NeoDevimon as the bodies became cold with fear. Staring over them were en executioner's eyes.

Angemon could barely even move from all of the power he exerted to weaken NeoDevimon. The brave warrior, Leomon, appeared to be in the same condition. Only WarGreymon was readily able to move.

"You... stop it!" Tai pleaded while wincing from NeoDevimon's blow. "They're only..."

"...only children? Those two brats have digivices and crests obviously more powerful than yours!" NeoDevimon exclaimed. "I was a fool to think Zero-009 was the mightiest Digimon on this planet. No, Angemon has proved my theory wrong. Granted, he and the feline... are indeed a rare breed. It's a shame though that these two children will not grant their partners anymore power. These children themselves become an even greater threat to the empire I serve."

"No... stop! We won't... let you get away with this...!" Gatomon hissed, lifting herself off the ground.

"Oh, don't worry my friends. Once these two brats are gone, you'll all be joining them in limbo," NeoDevimon sneered, raising his right hand over his head.

Tai growled and slowly picked himself up. "No... STOP IT!"

NeoDevimon grinned and prepared to deliver the final blow to TK and Kari. _You two will undoubtedly become more powerful in time. _"I, NeoDevimon, decree that Hope and Light die on this very day. Farewell, little ones."

"STOP IT!" Tai and Gatomon cried out at once.

Leomon growled and attempted to move his body. Angemon did the same.

"NOW, IT'S TIME TO DIE!" NeoDevimon declared, thrusting his hand over the kids.

"NO! I DON'T THINK SO!"

Before NeoDevimon could react, WarGreymon jumped down behind the fiend and applied a full-nelson hold to restrain him. NeoDevimon struggled to break free as he wailed his arms around and tried opening his wings.

"Way to go, WarGreymon!" Tai called out, raising his right fist up. "Now hold him tight and don't let go!"

NeoDevimon struggled under the Mega's strong grip around his waist. However, the excruciating pain shot out throughout his upper body from the blow Angemon inflicted to him.

WarGreymon immediately bellowed out to Leomon. "I have where we want him! It's time!"

"I can't believe... that you're even moving, Zero-009!" NeoDevimon winced, baring his fangs.

"Leomon! Power up that attack you used earlier! Angemon was able to get a good hit in!"

"Yes!" the brave warrior responded, channeling the remaining chi reserves in his body. "Make sure to keep him locked tight unless you plan to move out of the way?"

"No... can't even move with my body in pain, too," WarGreymon responded, his face straining under the mask.

As the fiend struggled harder, WarGreymon gripped tighter. The grip from WarGreymon was slowly starting to loosen, but NeoDevimon was too weak to even counter. Angemon's main attack had done him in.

"Damn that boy and his Angemon! That strike of his has left me weakened!" NeoDevimon roared, wailing his arms around. "Let me go! You'll die too if he kills me! Don't you even care?"

"Well, it'll definitely worth the payoff..." the Mega Digimon muttered, smiling underneath his face mask.

Suddenly, Tai figured out WarGreymon's strategy and yelled out to his partner. "WarGreymon! You CAN'T do this! Just move out of the way!"

Glancing over at the gogglehead, WarGreymon knew he would be giving up his own life to ensure that his partner and his friends survive. He felt responsible for this mess and would finish it his own way. "I must, Tai. You need to understand this guy was after me and I'm going to make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you or the kids again...!"

"But, there has to be another way!" Kari cried out.

"War... Greymon..." Angemon muttered, getting off his knees. "Don't... do this... my friend..."

Tai's eyes widened in horrifying disbelief of losing his trusted friend. "No! WarGreymon!"

"What! Have you gone insane, Zero-009? You'll die as well!" NeoDevimon, too, was shocked about WarGreymon's suicide strategy.

The Mega Digimon chuckled, maintaining his grapplehold on the fiend. "If it's the only way to defeat you, then so be it..."

NeoDevimon could hardly believe what his adversary had just said. "WHAT? You're... INSANE!"

Leomon announced with his right fist glowing again. "WarGreymon. This is it. You better have second thoughts, because this will be for the last time. Have you made your decision?"

He responded with no second thought. "Yes..."

"NO! Leomon!" Tai cried out, dashing toward Leomon. "There has to be another way to ensure a victory!"

"Aren't you ready yet?" WarGreymon cried out. "My ribs are broken!"

"Let me go, Zero-009! I promise to leave this realm for good!"

"Your tricks won't save you from this," WarGreymon hissed.

Immediately after gathering his last ounce of power input, Leomon channeled the energy through his fingertips and faced his primary target once again: NeoDevimon's chest. The damaged armor exposed an opening into the fiend's bare chest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, WarGreymon. Prepare yourself!"

WarGreymon howled. "Leomon! DO IT NOW!"

"No, wait!" the gogglehead screamed out, approaching closer to Leomon.

NeoDevimon screamed out, his eyes and mouth widening in disbelief. "NO! ZERO-009!"

"_**Lion Heart!**_"

The blast came ever so closer as NeoDevimon's eyes widened and his shady life flashed before his very own eyes. There were sudden heartbeats throughout the whole scene. Tai had sudden tears coming down his eyes, witnessing his partner's donwfall. Nonetheless, WarGreymon was willing to lay down everything to put down NeoDevimon.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the masked individual witnessed the event from sitting perched on a tree branch. He had seen Tai crying and pleading for his Digimon to seize his suicidal attempt to stop the invader.

The man muttered under his breath. "Tai. This is not the end for WarGreymon. This is just only the beginning, my friend. You two are about to embark on a journey after this ordeal is over."

xxxxx

Everyone blinked as the beam SHOT through NeoDevimon's center chest, which resulted to the beam drilling through WarGreymon's as well. Tai screamed out as both warriors dropped to the ground. Each had huge, gaping holes in their chest cavities. Blood spilled from their chests and out of their mouths. This was especially true for NeoDevimon as he regurigated a mouthful blood.

Leomon watched as he panted heavily and looked away from WarGreymon's fallen form. Angemon was equally as heartbroken. TK, Kari and Gatomon were silent. Tai rushed over to WarGreymon's fallen form.

Leomon muttered, his eyes shamefully looking away. "I'm sorry, my friends. Please, forgive me."

Tai pleaded as he put his hands on WarGreymon's chest, staring at the grisly sight. "WarGreymon! No!"

"Tai..."

TK cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh... WarGreymon..."

Tai's little sister couldn't even utter a single word and fell down to her knees crying. Gatomon sat by her side and comforted the Child of Light.

"WarGreymon, you're willing to do this for me?"

"Yes, Tai... You are my friend... and I will always be loyal to you... I proved not even a monster like NeoDevimon... will ever force me to turn against you..."

"And you really did prove yourself to me, WarGreymon..." The gogglehead reached over, grabbing WarGreymon's left hand.

Glancing over NeoDevimon's pathetic state, Leomon scowled angrily and strode toward the dying fiend. A disgusted look smeared the brave veteran's face. Suddenly, his keen ears were picking up a few words from the villain's mouth.

"How ridiculous for me to lose to a group of low-level trash... Dying is sure a pain...What's even shameful is for me to die on this retched realm...!"

"Yes, a shame for you. You made a mistake to underestimate us..."

The invader coughed out more blood, his pants became heavy. "Got to hand it to that traitor... He's even willing to die for his human friend and you weaklings... Now, we're both dead..."

"No, you die alone," Leomon responded, smiling.

Moving his right hand toward a button on his scouter, NeoDevimon gasped. "What...! What are... you getting at...?"

"Fool. A long time ago, the Holy Beasts scattered their last digicores from evil's hands. We can revive WarGreymon with these four digicores. I didn't tell the children this, but there are four mystical digicores passed down to the four Holy Beasts. For their loyalty and great service to Huanglongmon, they were asked to protect the digicores. I only vaguely know their whereabouts, but we have other means to save WarGreymon's life. Of course, he can just be reborn. As for the likes of you, you'll be sentenced to the Dark Area... where you belong."

"Through the four digicores?" NeoDevimon asked, pressing the button on his scouter once again.

"Yes. The digicores will do the job. WarGreymon will be back in no time."

"Damn you... But, then again, I'm glad that you've told me..."

"What are you talking about?" Leomon demanded out of the fiend.

"Just now, I've just recorded and transmitted everything you've said to my three accomplices. They're currently under the watch of my leader. Now they had heard everything that's been said and will want to get here..."

Leomon couldn't believe what the villain revealed. The scouter also served as a device to send transmit messages across other dimensions and time-space.

"That's right... they're coming... to demand the four digicores given to them and call forth our other forces destroy this pitiful world... heh, you're all going to die. That includes you... oh, and did I forget to mention... two of the four Dark Masters are currently stationed in his realm...? They'll know about my defeat... and hunt you all down..."

"How long until they come...?" WarGreymon weakly called out, turning his head toward NeoDevimon. "How long...?"

"I'd say give it two weeks... yes, that's the estimated time they will take to arrive here... and the best part is that they are STRONGER than me..."

Leomon muttered while looking down at the dying invader. "In two weeks, three warriors coming? Even stronger than you? And two Dark Masters in this realm?"

"Heh, there should be a mountain... called Spiral Mountain. Now, you know why... your world has shifted... the Dark Masters altered everything during the Digi-Destined's absence. Spiral Mountain... is the foundation of our lord's accomplishments. How do you like your odds now, fools? I hope you enjoy these two weeks because it will be your last..."

"Be silent! I've heard enough from you," the veteran growled, the claws in his hands extracting.

"Isn't it just sweet...? You're all going to die and I shall be avenged... looks like I'll be getting the last laugh after all!" NeoDevimon howled a villainous laugh, which got under Leomon's skin.

The veteran growled angrily as he prepared to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, he stopped and sensed NeoDevimon's life force fading quickly. NeoDevimon let out his final gasp of breath and died at that instant.

"You still laughing? I guess that's it for you then," Leomon scoffed, dropping his guard and looking away from the corpse.

Just then, he glanced across the landscape to see the other Digi-Destined with their Digimon - specifically Sora hitching a ride on Birdramon, Izzy riding on Kabuterimon's back and Mimi hanging on by Lillymon's right hand. Joe was on his way with Zudomon racing by foot.

The red-haired tomboy stared over Tai and WarGreymon. She gasp and ordered the team to descend where their friends were gathered.

"No, this is worse than I imagined!" Sora called out.

Izzy nodded in reply. "I see TK, Kari, Angemon, Gatomon, and Leomon, too."

"I don't like what I'm seeing. Sure, NeoDevimon looks to be done for, but WarGreymon.." Kabuterimon sighed.

Sora wondered, looking over at NeoDevimon's corpse. _Was that NeoDevimon they were fighting earlier? It looks like we missed a huge battle._

As everyone landed, Sora hopped off Birdramon's leg and raced over to Tai. Joe and Zudomon arrived at the site with the marine mammal panting from running a long distance. The gogglehead looked over his shoulder to see Sora standing behind him. He looked away and focused primarily on WarGreymon. She noticed her friend shedding tears, openly putting her arms around his shoulder.

"Tai, what happened here?" Sora asked, her voice softened. "Tai...?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and faced Sora. She sighed sadly and observed WarGreymon's dying form. The other children went over to comfort TK and Kari and to tend to the injured Digimon.

Mimi was relieved. " At least TK and Kari are ok. Thank goodness."

"Since the boy is apparently in a shocked state, I will explain the situation to you," Leomon said as he approached the Digi-Destined.

Izzy nodded in reply. "Yeah, tell us everything that happened."

"Very well then..."

xxxxx

_**Urliza Dimension**_

"Humph, NeoDevimon's dead."

The one who received the signal was a ten-foot tall baboon behemoth, covered with salty white-gray fur. It sat on its backside with its body structured as a bipedal. His face was covered with black rubbery skin, his snout was long and equipped with canine fangs along with a row of dagger-like teeth on both sides. Its eyes were red with its hands and feet a pinkish skin coloration. Adorning hie chest and shoulders was protective dark brown armor with massive shoulder padding. He, too, wore a scouter device on his arm and on right corner of his face. A long, silver tail settled around its waist.

Sitting next to him was MetalGarurumon. A boy came walking out from the bushes with food.

A smirk smeared on his face as he bit into a piece of well-cooked meat. The boy wore spikey, blonde hair. His eyes were blue, almost like that of heaven itself. However, it sort of had a cold glare to them. The outfit he wore appeared to be a uniform. The attire consisted of a white overcoat with purple and black embroidered patterns on the shoulders and his sleeves were long and white. In addition, he wore white pants with blue pattens on the sides and long black boots. On his chest appeared to be a golden emblem of a military insignia. It looked like a holy cross symbol with a red emerald embedded at the center of it. The third accomplice NeoDevimon mentioned was Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

The Corrupt Child of Friendship simply scoffed at the news. "He deserved it, Babimon. How would he have lose to a bunch of wimps? He's a disgrace and that's all there is to it, Babimon."

"Heh, ain't that the truth?" The baboon Digimon howled in amusement. "I mean he lost to weak Eastern Realm warriors! I could have taken them myself!"

"Maybe so, Babimon, but..." Matt stopped himself as he quickly recognized Leomon's voice through the transmitter on the scouter. "I swore I could have heard Leomon."

"So, what now, Yamato?" Babimon inquired.

Matt rubbed his chin with a sly grin. "I must admit that these digicores sound intriguing. I could make any wish that I desire come true."

"Huh, you think?"

"I know so, Babimon. It was said through the message that they were forged by the Holy Beasts. These items no doubt have great power. Time for us to go. This is my first mission serving Lord Burizalor. He's expecting great results and he wants me to become Cyrus' successor." He remembered his last argument with Tai before being tempted by Burizalor's offer. "I'm sure we'll meet with Tai and the others in the Digital World where I left several days ago."

"Tai? Oh yeah. You told me about him."

"He has my brother held captive. I'm going to take TK back," the blonde-haired boy stated, standing up and glancing up to the dark red skies. "I didn't walk away from the group and join this elite for nothing. Power was something I wanted to show that idiot, Tai. I don't need to listen to him anymore. I am my OWN boss. MetalGarurumon's power has been augmented thanks to the powers of darkness Lord Burizalor granted me."

"So, what are we going to do with the wish these digicores grant? Maybe we can bring NeoDevimon back to life?"

"No, that would be a wasted wish," Matt sighed, walking toward his own stargate pod. "How about eternal life for ourselves, Babimon?"

"An eternity of relentless combat? I love the way that you're thinking my friend!" Babimon laughed, stepping beside his pod and opened it. "I could definitely live with that!"

"The power of Angemon is incredibly high since the last time we fought together," Matt reminded himself. "He's gotten stronger over the past few days."

"Maybe our devices are all screwed up. He couldn't have gotten that powerful."

"I don't think so, Babimon. NeoDevimon received massive damage from a single blow Angemon gave him. I see that my brother has overcome his fear and become a determined Child of Hope."

"So, you think that little brother of yours will join us? Just think about having Angemon on our side. We'll be unstoppable."

"That's not such a bad idea. I actually had that in mind," Matt nodded as he stepped inside his stargate pod.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Central Digital World of the Eastern Sector, here we come!" Babimon declared, walking into and fitting inside his massive space pod.

"Yes, just the way as I hoped. Tai will be finished and TK will become apart of our elite. I just love the thought of that," Matt chuckled, closing the pod door.

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

The seven children gathered around the dying WarGreymon. The Mega slowly struggled, reaching over for Tai's hand. The gogglehead smiled tearfully and touched WarGreymon's warm hands.

"No. Please don't leave me, WarGreymon," Tai begged, feeling humble. "We've... We've been a great team..."

"Tai... We'll meet again... I... promise..." the Mega muttered, coughing.

Kari buried her face into her hands, letting out unrestrained tears. Mimi and Sora stood beside the little girl to comfort her. Leomon lowered his head in sadness.

"If only we hadn't been caught," TK said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "This wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay, Takeru... I knew that this would be coming..." WarGreymon muttered. "It was only a matter of time..."

Tai shook his head and gripped his partner's hand. "WarGreymon. Please, don't go. Like Leomon said, if we can find the four digicores, then we'll restore you back without you turning back into a digi-egg."

"Thank you, Tai... You... You were a true friend... I will never forget you...

With that, WarGreymon's body slowly began to disperse into data. Tai knelt in front of the Mega and tightly grasped his hand.

"Goodbye, old friend...

A voice spoke out from behind the group, catching them off guard. "I don't think he'll be leaving you anytime now, Tai Kamiya."

Everyone glanced around to find the source of the voice. Sora gasped and pointed toward a lone figure standing in front of them. He appeared to be 5'6 in stature, but his body was completely concealed, including his face. His facial mask was divided into two different colors: black on the left part of the mask and golden on the right side. Only his eyes and a part of his nose were visibly revealed. Fashioned on the center of his mask was a golden phoenix emblem. A green gem was embroidered on the emblem. He wore a dark gray overcoat with golden buttons fashioned on the center. A black belt tightened around the masked man's waist. Sliding down the right side of his coat was a red rectangular pattern. He wore black gloves coupled with matching black, leather pants (visibly seen under the overcoat). He wore shiny gray boots fashioned out of leather, too.

It was the same masked man who watched the entire battle against NeoDevimon.

Everyone stood silent as he approached them. He shifted his view solely on Tai, kneeling by the Child of Courage. Behind the man's mask, his reddish brown eyes stared a serene gaze into Tai's chocolate brown.

"Who... are you?" Tai asked the mysterious man.

The stranger offered, examining WarGreymon's fading form. "Tai, I will ask for your cooperation. You and Agumon will need to come with me."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Long Road! Two Weeks Time!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** A masked man arrives. NeoDevimon is toast. Matt, Gabumon, and Babimon are revealed as the next set of foes. Seeing a pattern here? I do. So, rather than a six month interval, I'm making it two weeks. In the meantime, I'll be incorporating Puppetmon, MetalEtemon, and MetalSeadramon into the mix.

I give it four chapters until the Invaders arrive. Fast pacing, eh?

Send a review and stay gold.


	4. The Long Road! Two Weeks Time!

**A/N:** Tai and Agumon arrive on the other side. They meet the Digiverse's versions of King Enma and the legendary Snakeway.

Oh, and the masked man introduces himself.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 4: The Long Road! Two Weeks Time!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Alarmed, Tai shot back the masked man. "Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to save your Digimon's life."

"How? You're not some sort of miracle god."

"Just what do you think you're going to do to save him, mister?" TK asked.

The masked individual said, placing his palms over WarGreymon's fading body. "I'm no god, but I still have the power to prevent Digimon from dying as long as their bodies aren't completely erased."

The goggle boy wasn't sure if he could trust the man and neither could everyone else. Everyone, except Sora, that is. She stopped Tai and put a hand on his right shoulder.

"Tai. Just go ahead and let him," Sora assured her friend.

"But..."

Izzy interjected. "It's better than to save Agumon now before we lose him, Tai! Then, we can question this guy. Whoever he is..."

Tai gave in. "Alright, go ahead, but you're going to tell us who you are when you're finished. I still don't completely trust you."

"Believe me, I get that every time," the masked man solemnly shook his head. "I'm thankful you are allowing me to do this."

The masked man murmured a chant akin to a Buddhist's mantra. Then, a bright golden flash of light gleamed around his hands, scanning the Digimon's chest whilst retrieving the lost data. He immediately restored it to WarGreymon, reconfiguring his body. His wound was initially healed, shocking everyone. A tiny smile smeared across Tai's face as he watched his Digimon completely restored from deletion.

"WarGreymon!" TK and Kari cheered in unison. "You... you saved him!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Mimi smiled, clasping her hands together. "I'm so glad."

"I thought he was a goner. Tai, you ought to thank this guy for sure," Joe let out a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead. "Man, what a day..."

With rapid succession, WarGreymon's wound was completely healed and de-digivolved back into Agumon. Tai raced over and scooped Agumon into his arms. The masked man lifted himself off the ground and folded his arms.

"Agumon! I thought I was going to lose you!" Tai exclaimed, laughing and hugging his Digimon partner.

"Ack...! TAI! You're CHOKING me!" the reptilian responded, gagging.

Tai glaring at the masked man, bowing. "Thank you, Mr. Mask Guy. I owe you."

"Now, with our friend saved, you owe us a question. Who exactly are you?" Leomon demanded from the mysterious man. "I've never seen you before. Were you a witness to this battle?"

The masked man nodded. "Yes. I did watch the battle."

"Why didn't you help us?" asked Kari. "We could've used your help."

"I am merely a watcher. I wasn't assigned to defend this sector from outsiders or take part in any conflict involving warfare."

"Then, what are you doing here and why conceal your identity?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, he does seem rather suspicious hiding behind a mask," Kabuterimon replied.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal my true identity," he answered. "However, you may call me by my guardian title: X."

"X, huh? Cool, so why did you watch us?" TK inquired, his curiosity piqued.

"I did watch your battle and I was impressed with your teamwork. I was shocked you were willing to sacrifice yourself, WarGreymon. Tai, you have a loyal partner."

"So, how do you know my name?"

"I've been monitoring you and the other Digi-Destined since your first arrival on File Island. Your Digimon have advanced. Two of which recently became Mega-level. You defeated Devimon on File Island, stopped Etemon on the Continent of Server, and saved your world from Myotismon's dark hand. Daimaomon was vanquished. Just now, NeoDevimon was soundly beaten. However, you only defeated a weaker outsider. NeoDevimon was just the tip of the iceberg. Moreover, he told you that three more invaders would arrive. He speaks the truth. Three warriors will indeed come here in two weeks."

"Damn! Then, how do we prepare for them!" Tai asked, frowning. "Tell us. They had training with Piximon and they've gotten stronger after each fight they've been involved in. We barely beat NeoDevimon and he was just a weakling compared to these invaders?"

"That is why I have come to seek you and WarGreymon. I saved WarGreymon's life because I sense potential in his power. Not just in him but you specifically, Taichi Kamiya. The Crest of Courage is all the proof I need to convince me that you are the one I have been searching for. However, like any latent power, it must be unlocked. I am here to help Agumon and your crest unlock your hidden potential."

"Unlock our hidden potential?" Tai repeated what X told him.

"Yes, Tai. Angemon has already proven that. However, TK, you must help Angemon to control his full potential. Kari, too, has an unlocked power through her Crest of Light," X explained and cleared his throat. "Now, I've decided. Agumon. Tai. I would personally like to invite you two to join me in my realm. I will prepare you two to prepare for these invaders."

"You want us to come? But what about the others?"

"Tai, the only others with your and Agumon's level of potential are Leomon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon. The others, too have potential, but they won't be able to draw them out as much as the aforementioned. Leomon, I ask for you, TK, and Kari to train Gatomon and Patamon," X shifted his view toward TK and Kari. "You two will need to monitor your crests As the Children of Hope and Light, your time will eventually come." He turned back toward the Child of Courage. "Tai, you possess the Crest of Courage. You and Agumon will definitely be the one that can stop them. If you're willing to accept, I would like to invite you two to my sanctuary on the other side."

"Should I do it?" Tai asked, looking down at his Digimon partner.

"Yes," Agumon responded without hesitation. "We should accept his offer. I mean he did safe my life and I'm indebted to him."

"Alright, then. If you say so, then I can't argue with you," the goggle boy smiled, facing the masked man. He approached X and shook his hand.

"Are you leaving, Tai?" TK asked, approaching the leader.

Kari wiped the dry tears from her cheeks. "Tai, you're not really going to leave us?"

The gogglehead knelt over, smiling and hugging Kari. "Yeah, but don't worry. Agumon will get the proper training from X. I might even get my crest to reach this potential he's hinting at. We'll be back. You guys just stick together. I might not be around, but you guys should take care of yourselves." He pulled away, wiping tears from Kari's eyes. "We have friends here in the Digital World." Facing Matt's brother, Tai smirked. "TK, I trust that you'll take care of my sister?"

"You can count on me!"

"Sora. I leave you in charge of the others," the gogglehead approached the tomboy. "I'm sure I'll get some sort of message from you."

"Tai, I..."

"Don't say anything. I know you won't let me down. If you see Matt, make sure to tell him everything that's happened and let him know about the invaders," Tai faced, turning around as he made eye contact with his friends. "I won't forget you guys. X, will I still get a chance to communicate with my friends in your realm?"

"Yeah, I can reach the minds of those throughout the Eastern Quadrant, including this world," X nodded. "It's long distance. So, it's gonna cost you."

"Pfft, I knew there would be some kind of charge," Tai rolled his eyes. "Well, everyone... I guess this is goodbye? You take care of yourselves. Don't you worry. Agumon and I are coming back stronger than ever to kick those invaders' butts off this world!"

"We'll be waiting for you, Tai!" Mimi said.

Tai and Agumon placed their hands on X. Sora rushed toward the gogglehead, opening her mouth as she called ou.. Embracing him, she released a few tears. Tai pat her back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She looked up and noticed the trademark Kamiya smile on his face.

Sora murmured. "Take care, you two. Good luck with whatever training X has prepared for you. Get strong is all I ask."

"I just hope it isn't as tough as Piximon's training," Tai reassured his closest friend. "I'm counting on you to take care of our friends and finding Matt."

Turning away from Sora, Tai and Agumon placed their hands onto X as they were instantly teleported from the spot.

Sora wiped her years away and turned around to confront the remaining Digi-Destined. This was her time to prove herself as a leader since her last mistake prior to Tai's departure to the real world. Sora couldn't afford any failure now.

"Remember that Tai will be coming back, you guys. What we need to do is use these remaining two weeks to prep ourselves for the worst to come," Sora announced, making sure everyone got the memo. "Now we're lucky time runs differently here than in our world. Let's not forget we've survived staying here once before and we can do it again. We're more familiar with our surroundings and have Digimon friends to depend on. In the meantime, we're going to search for our Digimon friends and prepare. Leomon, I understand you're going to train?"

"Of course, but I will take Patamon and Gatomon to train them," the brave warrior replied. "You hear that, you two? This training will be nothing like Piximon's."

"Oh, nothing that I can't handle," Patamon said.

Gatomon cleared her throat. "Ah, but I never trained under Piximon. So, I can't say for sure how tough he was and surely can't compare him to Leomon. This will be a treat."

"Don't worry. Kari and I will be watching you guys," TK assured the two. "Right, Kari?"

"Yeah..." the young Kamiya slightly nodded.

"Just one question," Joe spoke up and raised his right hand. "How was NeoDevimon able to find you guys so easily?"

"Yes, that's a concern in itself," Zudomon said.

"To answer your question, Joe, there is a device mounted on his face that seems to track an opponent's power and position," Leomon stated, pointing to NeoDevimon's corpse and the scouter mounted on his face.

"So, there are Digimon with advanced technology never developed in our world. Prodigious!" Izzy's interest piqued, racing over NeoDevimon's corpse. His eyes lit up at the scouter device. "Beautiful. I'm going to have a field day with this."

Mimi tip-toed over to NeoDevimon's corpse and gagged. "Izzy? You... You mean that? Yuck! I'm not touching that! Joe, why don't you pick that scouter-thingy and give it to Izzy?"

"No way. You're asking me?" Joe freaked out. "What if he like... comes back to life or something? Like one of those slasher horror movies?"

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat," Mimi sighed, folding her arms and frowning. "I'm not touching it because corpses have germs!"

"Oh, Mimi..." Lillymon sweat-dropped.

"Here let me do it," Sora said.

The redhead knelt over and unhooked the scouter off the fiend's face. She mounted it on her face and pressed a button to activate it. Suddenly, an advanced mathematical numbers flashed on the glass screen. She attempted to read it as Birdramon, who de-digivolved to Biyomon, approached her.

"What do you see, Sora?" Biyomon queried.

The awe-struck tomboy gasped. "Wow! This is advanced technology! I really wish we had one of these back home!"

"Can I see it, Sora?" Izzy asked, extending his right hand.

"Sure, here you go."

She took off the device and handed it to Izzy. The young tech put it on and read the calculations.

"I can't even read this language, but I think I can have this thing repaired. I'll tell you guys what. I'm going to go see Gennai," the Child of Knowledge proclaimed. "I'm sure he can help me repair this and guide me in deciphering the language. Perhaps even decode some messages?"

"That's a good idea," Joe nodded.

TK walked over toward Patamon and picked him up. "You alright, Patamon?"

"Just a little weak from expending all that power to stop NeoDevimon..."

"You did great, Patamon."

" We'll probably get some better readings out of it, Izzy," Sora replied. "I'm sure Gennai can figure it out somehow. As for me, I'll be out looking for our Digimon friends. Mimi? Joe? Will you guys be doing the same?"

"Well, we were thinking of exploring this area a little more," Lillymon said. "Right, Mimi?"

"Um... Yeah! We'll just head on out of here by morning. I mean after everything that's happened today. I can't believe all of that just happened over the last hour... or so."

Zudomon concurred. "You got that right."

"I agree with these three," Joe said, offering an idea. "We'll just find some shelter here until we can decide what we want to do."

"Ok then. I guess I'm on my own with Biyomon then. We'll see if we can find and use these Digicores like Leomon said?"

Leomon nodded, grabbing a hold of the arm he used to launch his attack. Everyone watched as he twisted his arm back into its right position. The children cringed from the bones popping and the shoulder being put back into its place.

"Yuck! That has got to hurt!" Mimi cringed, covering her ears. "Did you HAVE to do that here?"

"Forgive me, Child of Sincerity," Leomon apologized. "Children, I don't know the whereabouts of the Digicores, but I will search any clues and forward them to you. In the meantime, I'll be taking Gatomon and Patamon. TK and Kari, let's go."

"Yay! We can come!" TK cheered, jumping up excitedly.

"Yeah, that's good to know," Kari nodded, smiling.

"Yes. These two Digimon will become a powerful asset once properly trained under my wing. We'll need their combined holy force to drive off invaders, who will be here in two weeks time. For now, only I can train them properly."

"Isn't that too big of a burden on your part?" Sora asked the brave warrior.

"I understand, but it must be done. Granted, TK and Kari need to come to offer support for their Digimon. Moreover, the Crests of Hope and Light need to reach their potential. If they do have latent power inside them too, then they must unlock that hidden potential."

Leomon scooped up Gatomon and Patamon under his arms. He bent down and let both TK and Kari to ride on his back. Before he departed, he gave one final notice to the other Digi-Destined.

"In two weeks, we'll be back to see you. I'm sure you'll be prepared and have gathered as many allies as you can. By then, Tai will have returned. Take care everyone and come prepared."

With that, Leomon ascended into mid-air and flew off with Kari, TK, and their Digimon partners. The other children looked on and gathered together their friends depart until they return within the two weeks.

"Something tells me these two weeks are going to fly by fast," Joe groaned.

"And that's a good thing?" Zudomon said. "I sure hope that's not what you meant, Joe."

Biyomon blinked and looked up at the redhead. "Sora. Are you okay?"

Ignoring her Digimon partner, Sora glanced at the heavens and hoped for the best for her departed friends. _Tai. Kari. TK. Matt. Please come back soon. We need to be together if we have any hope of stopping the invaders._

"Sora..."

"I sure hope everything turns out right for them, Biyomon."

xxxxx

_**Outer Realm/Paradise Gateway & Passage**_

Awestruck at their foreign surrounded, Tai and Agumon treaded through a dimension, shrouded with omnious mystery. They looked up to find a long road of floating orbs in a line formation. These 'orbs' are the soul cores of the dead Digimon from the Digital World. Any Digimon killed were sent here regardless of who they were: good, evil, angel, demon, alien, dinosaur, android, etc. It didn't matter.

X walked ahead of the duo, politely passing by the floating soul orbs. He noticed that Tai and Agumon were still standing with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Sighing deeply, X waved his hand over to them. "C'mon, you two! We don't have any time to sight see!"

"Hey, it's not everyday we come to an afterlife world!" Tai called out, pushing through the floating orbs and dragged his Digimon partner along. "Besides, I see you're already accustomed to this?"

"Of course, I also help guide the dead Digimon souls," the masked man answered, leading the Child of Courage and the dinosaur Digimon down the road.

"So, how do you judge the good and bad Digimon?" Agumon asked with curiosity.

"Ha, well, that's not my job. You see we're about to meet the _Judge_ himself toward that temple ahead of us," X said, pointing toward a magnificent structure.

All Tai and Agumon could do was gasp and gape simultaneously. "WHOA!"

As the trio walked down toward the entrance of a large, temple structure resembling the Shaolin temple. The outer layers were darker though with some gothic features to make up for the 'Underworld' theme.

"So, this is it, huh?" Tai asked the masked man. "The big man is in there?"

X nodded. "That's right and I really advise you show him the highest regards. He really wants all of subjects to acknowledge him."

"You still haven't told us what he does to with the dead Digimon souls."

"Well, Agumon, to answer your question. You're aware of Primary Village?"

The Digimon eagerly nodded. "I am."

"Well, when all good Digimon are judged, he turns them into a Digi-Egg as you may like to call it, and sends them back to the living world to any Primary Village available. Unfortunately, the living world has had to deal with powerful enemy forces and many of the Primary Villages were destroyed. So, the good souls are contained here until those villages are somehow restored. It's going to take a while for them to recover all that was lost."

"That's too bad," Tai said. "I didn't think the Digital World had to suffer so much during our absence."

"Well, that's another story for another time, and you ask what happens to the evil Digimon? Well, just now, you've managed to defeat NeoDevimon. Those evil Digimon are condemned to the Dark Area and imprisoned in Digital Limbo. So NeoDevimon is going to be confined for eternity in that specific area. You and your friends will never have to deal with him again."

"That's great!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yes, it is and that is one invader defeated. However, we must prepare for the next three coming within two weeks. After we have a brief chat with the Judge, we'll be taking a journey to my sanctuary."

Tai and Agumon both nodded in reply as the masked man walked opened the doors. There was a sudden brightness inside the room which stung the eyes of Tai. He quickly shielded his eyes with his goggles and let out a deep sigh.

"This is too bright," Tai remarked, adjusting his goggles.

"You're telling me! Maybe you should have given me a pair of goggles when we were on Earth, Tai," Agumon said, having to his use claws to cover his eyes.

The trio stopped by a large desk table. It appeared to be forged out of solid black crystal and stood nearly thirty feet tall. Sitting at the desk was a large Digimon that even Tai and Agumon appeared to be intimidated of. X stood tall and cleared his throat without any hint of fear in his eyes. It was hard to tell his facial expressions with the mask concealing his face.

The Digimon was massive in size (specifically height), but with a slender build. He had the outward form of the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis. The face resembled that of the jackal. His outfit consisted of the ancient Egyptian attire. He wore a golden necklace, which covered nearly his entire neckline; golden bracelets adorned his wrists and a tan dress covered his lower section of the body (including his legs). His skin was light blue with darker blue tinted stripes around his arms and chest. The claws are sharp and colored dark blue. Unlike the legendary Anubis, this Digimon had golden eagle-like wings sprouting out of his back, which spanned out and was considerably larger than nearly his entire body size. He also had noticeable long dark blue hair tied down at the very end of the hair.

"Now that is what I call an Underworld lord!" Tai exclaimed. "He sure does live up to his name!"

"No kidding!" Agumon added.

X glanced at the duo and cleared his throat. "I thought I told you two to show some curiosity? Ah, what the hell, this is your first time seeing the great Anubimon!"

As the Underworld lord's ears perked upon hearing the mention of his name, he looked down at the trio standing yards away from his table. His intimidating glare softened as he immediately confirmed X's presence.

"X! Good to see you, my friend!" Anubimon responded with a loud.

"The honor is mine, Lord Anubimon. I have brought along two of the subjects I have requested to take with me to my sanctuary," X introduced the two. "This is Taichi Kamiya and his Digimon partner, Agumon. This boy holds the Crest of Courage and already his partner can digivolve into the Mega level."

Anubimon nodded and studied Tai carefully. "Yes, I have been keeping an eye on you and your friends. Your accomplishments thus far are worthy of praise from me. It's an honor to have one of the Digi-Destined standing before my presence. So, you wish to take him under your watchful training, X?"

"Yes, him and Agumon. I truly believe these two can stop the incoming invaders."

"That's right and with only two weeks to spare," Anubimon sighed, opening his _Book of the Dead_. "Already our holding cells are flooded with good souls ready to be sent back to the living world. Our spaces are wearing thin. I'm hoping there's at least a few Primary Villages available so these souls can be restored."

"We're sorry for what happened, Anubimon. If we hadn't gone to stop Myotismon back in our world..."

"Don't fault yourself, Child of Courage. It was your responsibility to stop that menace and prevent him from killing the Eighth Child. We're grateful you managed to do so."

Agumon interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, sir, but can you really judge Digimon from other realms?"

"Of course he can, Agumon," X replied. "The dead of ALL worlds come here for relocation."

"Well in that case. Sir, can you tell us if a guy named NeoDevimon came by here?" Tai asked.

Skimming through his book, Anubimon confirmed. "You mean the villain who arrived from that stargate? He did. I sent him to the Dark Area of course. Yeah, he's already in sitting his little bum in Digital Limbo as we speak."

"Wow and did he try to fight you?" Tai exclaimed, looking enthusiastic.

Anubimon smirked proudly. "Well, he tried, but I got him in my submission grip and forced him to submit! Yep, I overpowered that fool!"

"Really? You beat him easily? Wow, you've got to be insanely strong!" Tai appeared excited and faced X. "Hey, X, let Agumon train with this guy instead!"

"Yeah, well, Lord Anubimon is too busy to accept any pupils," X confirmed. "He's already hard at work... iksnay on the Anubimon stay..." The masked man whispered into Tai's ear. "I'm way stronger than he is. Trust me. You'll get better training results from me."

Anubimon's ears once again perked as he grinned. "I heard that! X, you little weasel! How about you and I go at it like old times?"

"Sorry, Lord Anubimon but I think my 'best' would probably kill you," X bowed in respect to the Underworld judge. "With all due respect..."

"They're your responsibility. Besides, two weeks will be plenty to prepare for these invaders. I just don't want to end up with a pile of more paperwork and more souls to judge when they do arrive. I'm reaching my limit here."

"Yes, Lord Anubimon, just you watch and see. Agumon become a killing machine when I get through with his training. You won't even need to judge anymore souls! That's a watcher's promise!"

"Alright then. Taichi and Agumon, I bid you farewell from this point on and good luck with your training," the Underworld judge stated, pointing to a door on the left corner of the room. "That door will lead you down the road to X's sanctuary. But, I'm afraid X already has become accustomed to flying there on his own. You will need to do the best you can to keep up with him."

"Don't worry, Lord Anubimon. We're going to stay with him no matter how long it takes us," Tai reassured the lord.

"Yeah and I'll do my best to slow down for you guys to catch up," the masked man replied. "Agumon, just don't overexert yourself while traveling on this road. Likewise with you, Tai."

The Digimon quickly confirmed. "Got it!"

"Thanks for everything, Lord Anubimon. You may resume with your work," X waved farewell to the judge and flew off to the door.

"See ya, Anubimon! We'll see you again once our training's done and we manage to stop those invaders!" Tai called out. "Let's go, Agumon."

"Right!"

With that, the duo followed X out the door and left Anubimon to resume his work with more souls waiting to be judged. A smile crossed the Underworld lord's face as he sensed new hope upon studying Tai.

"Good luck, my friends."

xxxxx

Two miles off from the temple, the trio faced a pathway leading to a large three-headed snake structure. Each head was structured with gaping mouths, revealing long fangs. X led Tai and Agumon toward the snake, which seemed to stretch out across the clouds in the distance. Naturally, the gogglehead and his partner were flabbergasted.

"Wow, first the temple and Anubimon... And now this!" Tai exclaimed. "How are guys able to afford all of this?"

X shrugged and replied. "Well, we higher-types do tend to keep all of the luxuries to ourselves. I mean, how else could he hope to manage to make the 'Other World' look fancy?"

"Makes me wish the Digital World could have all these luxuries," Agumon said.

X stopped and noticed a dog-like guardian standing beside the 'snake road.' It sat up and appeared to have three heads. It's appearance was strikingly similar the legendary hound of Hades: Cerberus. Its steel-like fur was noticeably black with a silver mane around its neck and three blades protruding through the top of the shins of each leg. The feet were equipped with silver, sharp claws. The lower jaw of the middle head was brown and seemed to be the only head that could speak.

"Ah, Cerberumon, aren't you supposed to be guarding the front gate?" X asked, kneeling over to pet the hound's central head.

"Yeah, I forgot this wasn't my position. Thanks for the reminder!" Cerberumon responded. "By the way, you're going to be crossing the great Orochimon Road?"

"Well, these two are, but I'll be flying. Unless Agumon becomes WarGreymon, that is..." X said.

"Orochimon Road? And how far does it go out, Cerberumon?" Tai asked the hound.

The dark hound Digimon spoke. "I heard it was a 40,000 digi-kilometers. The last time I checked..."

Naturally, Tai freaked out. "40,000 DIGI-KILOMETERS? Has anyone ever made it this far?"

"Only two have. Lord Anubimon and X standing before you," Cerberumon pointed to the masked man. "Shoot, I couldn't even cross twenty miles. I was too pooped out after crossing that far. Word of advice: Watch where you are going or you'll end up falling off. The Dark Area and Digital Limbo are down there. Once you fall off, there is no way out."

"Right! We'll keep that in mind," X nodded. "Hear that you two?"

"Yes..." Tai and Agumon groaned at once. "But… 40,000 KILOMETERS?"

"C'mon, you two! This should be fun!" X laughed, hopping atop of the middle Orochimon head.

Tai held his stomach as it started to rumble a bit. "But, what about food?"

"Even a Digimon needs his meal..."

"Don't worry. There are pit stops along the way and you'll get free food as long as you're with me," X reassured them. "Not to mention some hotels along the way to sleep in. Remember, we're still technically in the Digital World. Then again, I really don't have to eat or sleep much. Only when I feel like it."

The Child of Courage sighed. "Gee, well, that's reassuring."

"Time runs much slower here than in the Digital World or Real World. You guys won't even age for a long time if you remain here. 40,000 or even a million digi-kilometers… we'll get to my realm in a week. Of course, I have to slow down for you guys. I can get there four hours tops."

"Couldn't you just teleport like you did earlier?" Agumon asked.

"Actually, I still haven't been able to master teleporting off my realm. I can only adeptly use it when I'm in Lord Anubimon's palace and there I can probe powerful energies from many realms."

"Well, nuts to that," Tai said. "Though, I must feel good to be a watcher. I wish I could be in your position."

X proceeded to pull Agumon up as well. "Believe me, Tai. It's a hell of a lot of work. Everyday you'll have to answer to prayers and respond to a certain crisis. We have to maintain a status quo of peace as we watch every occurrence in the living worlds, but the forces of darkness are always screwing with the order. Just like NeoDevimon did and the villains who attacked the Digital World in your absence. Bad things happen everyday just like in your world, Tai."

"I know how you feel."

"Well, Tai and Agumon, this is it," X said, pointing to the long road ahead. "40,000 digi-kilometers to go..."

The goggle boy stood on top and looked into his miniscope. "My little scope can't find anything in the far distance! This road looks endless!"

"If we put our minds to it, we'll cross this road," Agumon reassured his partner

Tai drooped his head and sighed. "Two weeks. Man, I wish I had my driver's license or we'd be driving down this road!"

"There's no time to waste. Now, lets get started."

With that, X levitated off the ground and slowly glided over the road.

Agumon tapped Tai's right side. "Just make sure not to fall off this road, Tai. We'll be serving burgers down in Digital Limbo for eternity."

"That's a scary thought. We better keep our minds focused then. Let's go, buddy. WarGreymon should be up for the job!"

"You got it!"

X watched as Tai's crest and digivice emitted beacons of light. _Cool, I'm getting to see Agumon digivolve again. WarGreymon has excellent flight speed but I doubt even he can make it past a 40,000 digi-kilometers without fatigue._

"Agumon… _**WARP SHINKA! WarGreymon!**_"

"Good, now stay with me, WarGreymon," X instructed the Mega Digimon.

WarGreymon scooped up Tai into his arms and flew up to meet with X. He watched X soar off and rocketed after the masked man.

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Kari smiled as her eyes were awe-struck at the beauty of the land. "Wow, how pretty! This is beautiful scenery."

TK looked up to Leomon. "Will this be where our Digimon will start training?"

"That's correct, TK," the veteran confirmed.

"You picked a good spot," TK said. "This is more than enough room."

"Yeah. I mean, we are watching our Digimon train for two weeks, right?" Tai's little sister inquired to the brave warrior.

"Yes, and you two will need to carefully harness your crests' powers. The crests are what give your Digimon the power to digivolve. Yet, TK's crest has yet to glow and Patamon has not digivolved into Ultimate-level. My training should enable him to boost his own energy to a maximum."

"So, we have to rely on my crest then?" TK's face was smeared with determination. "Alright, Mr. Leomon."

"TK..." Kari murmured, smiling at the boy.

"Today, we shall start with the basics. Patamon. Gatomon. This two weeks worth of training will be extremely harsh and difficult. If you are weak of heart, then I suggest you back down and walk away. Do you think you have what it takes to endure MY training?"

"You know that I'm up for it. I'll get as strong to protect TK. I won't let him down."

Gatomon nodded, putting her game face on. "Likewise for Kari. Do what you have to do, Leomon!"

"As you know, Taichi and Agumon departed with X on the other side. They will be training for two weeks from I understand. I recall Gennai telling me of a peculiar man who once in a blue moon finds a potentially strong warrior. When Tai returns, he and his Digimon will perhaps be more than enough to defeat the three invaders. The three villains have been confirmed to be more powerful than NeoDevimon. We endured an extremely difficult and emotionally-driven front against an Ultimate-level monster. Yet he was powerful enough to push WarGreymon and I to our limits. I can't imagine how powerful the trio will be. That is why we'll need more than just WarGreymon and Tai's help to surmount this adversity. You two are next in line in the power hierarchy. After all, the Child of Friendship and his Digimon partner have been missing in action since the battle on Earth."

TK addressed to the brave warrior. "Mr. Leomon, do you know where my brother could be?"

"I'm sorry, Takeru. I have not seen him," the warrior sighed sadly. "His sudden disappearance is a mystery to me."

"I wonder if he left because of me. I've always been too much of a crybaby and he probably got fed up with me. Demidevimon was probably right after all," TK sadly felt dejected.

Kari looked at the boy with sympathy.

"Takeru. Don't say that," Leomon knelt in front of the boy, staring at his eye level. "I'm sure that your brother needed to clarify his position. He probably needs time to himself. But believe me, he would never abandon you. Brothers always stick together through together."

"Until now... he's gone and he's never coming back."

"TK..." Kari whispered to the boy's ear. "TK?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should have a talk sometime."

"A talk?"

Kari smiled softly. "Mmhmm. Is that okay?"

"Thanks, Kari."

"You and Angemon saved us, TK. I'm very grateful. If it weren't for Angemon, we would all be taken away by that creep."

"Okay. We'll have a talk. Where do you want to meet?" TK asked the Kamiya girl.

"The forest ahead of us," Kari pointed toward a dense forest ahead of them. "For now, let's watch our Digimon train."

"Don't know but I'm interested to find out myself, Kari."

"So, I assume that you two have heard about the four legendary Digicores?"

"Not very much except from what you've told NeoDevimon," Patamon said, nodding. "I overheard you talking about them when I was Angemon."

"Well, you should know that they can restore Digimon back from the dead, except unless it was from a natural cause. That means they are immediately revived without the need to reverting back to a Digi-Egg."

"So, death has to have been a result of a battle or through any physical harm?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes. Lets say that I were to die in a battle, you could use them to resurrect me."

The feline smirked curiously. "How cool."

"Yet I do not know the whereabouts of the four Digicores. That is the problem. If only we had them in our possession," Leomon clarified to the four. "Now, onto the phase of our training. WarGreymon will be back, but that still won't be enough to defeat the three invaders. He and I alone will not stand a chance. The others will be searching for allies to aid us. We need the power from you two. You must learn to unlock your true potentials. The key to unlocking them will not only be through your training but it all depends on the will power of your partner's crests. TK and Kari possess the Crests of Light and Hope. The children will help you unlock your true potentials."

"No problem. So how do you want us to start our training?" Patamon asked.

"So we have hidden powers?" Gatomon said, pointing to herself and Patamon. "I guess Myotismon was too stupid to even realize that."

"Myotismon was a fool. He ignored what potential you had, Gatomon. If you had unlocked your hidden power before, you would have crushed him easier than you did when you battled him. You two have power hidden within you that you couldn't hope to imagine. The training will bring them out."

"So I would have kicked batty's butt while still in my champion form?"

"In a way, yes and no. You still would be required to digivolve into your Ultimate-form," Leomon replied. "If you had trained as hard as I did, you would have stood up to Myotismon in your champion form."

Gatomon grinned mischievously. "Heh and what the heck was I doing hanging out with bat boy when I could have been with you, Leomon."

"Tell us what we should do now. I'm eager to know," Patamon stated, standing on his hind legs.

This prompted the brave warrior to grin widely. "You really want to know? All right, step one..."

With that, Leomon grabbed Patamon by this wings and tossed him up with one hand before catching him. TK quickly got up and prepared to stop Leomon, but Gatomon was able to hold him back.

"Don't do that to him!" TK protested, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Trust me. Patamon will be fine," the feline Digimon reassured the Child of Hope. "Leomon knows what he is doing."

"But..."

Kari placed a hand on TK's shoulder. She then set TK down on a rock. TK was left with no choice, but to watch Leomon physically toss Patamon.

Glancing over behind him, the veteran scanned toward a small canyon slope and an idea came to mind.

Without effort, Leomon hurled Patamon toward the slope. The Rookie flung across the slope with tremendous force. Patamon howled out of horror as he was flung across. TK was about to spring in until Gatomon stopped in front of him.

"Let me go after him, Gatomon!"

"No! You're only going to ruin the demonstration!" Gatomon hissed. "Leomon knows what he's doing and I believe him!"

Kari covered her mouth. _I really hope you're right, Gatomon!_

Patamon screamed as he came ever so closer towards the slope. This was the Rookie's fate. It was either unleashing his hidden power or become splattered jelly all over the slope.

TK couldn't take it anymore. If he couldn't save him, he would at least cry out for his Digimon partner and use the power of his digivice.

"_**PATAMON!**_"

As soon as the boy cried out, his digivice shone off a beacon of illuminating golden yellow light and this served as the necessary catalyst to grant Patamon a tremendous amount of power. The Rookie's form released a powerful aura glow over his body and he quickly snapped back to reality.

His eyes looked across the mountains. The tiny Rookie charged up and expanded the aura of light all around his body. The light assumed the shape of the familiar form of Angemon but the end of the 'right hand' had a 'blade-like extension' at the end of it. The 'shape' around Patamon released a powerful beam of light and shot directly at the slope ahead of him.

Both Leomon and Gatomon were astonished as the blast fired at the slope. The initial blast made contact with the slope, leading to a destructive explosion.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

A powerful gust of wind from the explosion blew against Leomon and Gatomon. The feline hid behind Leomon, who shielded himself by crossing his arms out. TK and Kari hid behind the rock to steer clear of the incoming rock debris.

_Was this all the result of that boy's digivice?_ Leomon thought, reminiscing the event a moment ago. _My assumptions were correct. They can unlock their true potential from their partner's devices. These children will be the catalysts to unlock the true potential of these two Digimon._

As the dust slowly dissipated, the entire canyon slope was left a pile of debris and with a streak of unearthed trail in the far distance.

"All that from TK's digivice but his crest didn't glow yet?" Gatomon gulped, glancing at the children. _If little TK can do that, I can't imagine what Kari will do with BOTH the digivice and the crest!_

TK was visibly trembling. "No way... I did that for Patamon?"

"Patamon. I can't believe you did that," Gatomon muttered, looking at the trail and the debris of the ravine.

"Wow, you've got one strong Digimon, TK," Kari commended the child.

Leomon concluded. _No, it wasn't Patamon who destroyed that canyon. It took TK's digivice to grant him that force of power. However, that shape I saw. I've never seen anything like it. Are we looking at a glimpse of what that little creature will eventually become? And that was just the boy. I can't imagine what the girl's Digimon can do._

"Way to go, Patamon! That's the way!" TK rushed by his Digimon's side and hugged him. "We'll surprise those three bullies when they come! They won't expect that from you!"

The Rookie Digimon stammered, still overwhelmed with shock. "I... I did all that...?"

"It begins to become clear, doesn't it?" Leomon asked, approaching TK and Patamon.

"Well... Sort of..." Patamon lowered his head. "That's not even my own power. TK also..."

"No, it has become quite clear. Your power bursts loose only when the boy's and your emotions are at their peak. There was another force that allowed you to pull this off, Patamon, but, I will teach you to harness that ability again. TK serves as the necessary catalyst to releasing your full power. Gatomon, this goes for you, too."

"You can count me in," the feline replied. "How about you, Patamon?"

TK's partner objected. "What about TK? Will he be in the right frame of mind?"

"Takeru? How about it?" Leomon asked the younger brother of Matt.

"Please, TK. We really need you for this one," Kari spoke up, pleading to the boy. "Tai didn't just leave for his own sake. He and Agumon are with X to prepare themselves for whatever training they will need. It's only right that we should too. You have to be strong about this, TK."

The child glanced over at Kari, who had a rather pleading look.

Smirking with confidence, the boy cleansed any doubt from his mind. "I'm in! I'm not going to cry anymore. Even if Matt isn't here, it doesn't mean I can't stick up for myself. You guys… I'll do everything I can to help Patamon in his training. I'm so in!"

"Thanks, TK," Patamon smiled, rubbing the side of TK's right leg.

"I'd knew you'd change your mind," Kari stated. "I can't wait until my brother comes back to stand by us! TK and I will bring the best out of our Digimon, Leomon!"

"Mmhmm," Gatomon nodded in agreement. "Kari, you're so becoming like your brother."

"Let's begin," Leomon said.

"Right!" The four responded in unison.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Wilderness Survival! Prepare for the Invaders!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Preparations begin. Instead of six months, I made it two weeks. I know the Digital World's time runs differently, but six months is too much of a drag to wait. Especially, in this situation.

A small Takari moment, but nothing too major. They're still little kids.

Next chapter, Izzy meets Gennai. Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon meet an old friend. TK and Kari watch Gatomon and Patamon. A rock 'n roll metal reject hits the scene. Two Dark Masters make their next move. All this in a nutshell. Yeah, I'm incorporating a Puppetmon/Metal Etemon mini-arc into this. It's just to keep the group preoccupied until the invaders hit the scene.

Send a review and stay gold.


	5. The Wilderness Survival!

**A/N:** Preparations are set, but a few setbacks will stand in the way. Find out who the Digiteam must deal with before the invaders.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 5: The Wilderness Survival! Prepare for the Invaders!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/ August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Nearly every beast of the land fell asleep with the creatures of the night lurking about. The beautiful dark blues skies were littered with shiny, bright stars and a half crescent moon loomed over the landscape. Hard winds blew across the grassy meadows and rocks were sent scattering. And there was an unlikely Digimon pair in hiding under the cool shading of a large tree.

As moonlight shone over two tiny figures within the darkness, Gatomon and Patamon were revealed into view. They finished eating their meat apples and were already curled up asleep.

Since they were going to be involved in rigorous training, the Digimon decided to increase their food consumption and give them enough energy to go on about the day. It would also serve as necessary to would burn the food down.

As soon as Gatomon and Patamon slept, Leomon returned and watched them from on top of a rock. With arms crossed, he turned his view to the full moon. Its beautiful illumination shone over the dry terrain.

Leomon alternated his attentive view to the young Digi-Destined: the possessors of the Crests of Hope and Light. Sitting on top of a rock near the pond, TK sat on the left side while Kari sat on the right side. Their eyes were fell on the lake in the distance and noticed their reflections coupled with the half crescent moon. TK picked a pebble off the ground and hurled it across the lake. With the pebble bouncing across the lake, it sank down once slapping the center.

Kari glanced over at TK. "Um, hey, TK?"

"Yeah?" TK replied, looking directly at Kari. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Well, you do remember that I needed to talk to you?"

"Yeah?"

Kari sighed, picking up a pebble off the ground. "Well, I think this would be the perfect time for us to talk."

"Sure. What do you have in mind, Kari?"

"Well. Lately, I've been worried about you. You haven't been yourself," Kari said, tossing the rock at the lake. "I understand that you miss your brother. To be honest, I really didn't know him that well. I mean he did watch over me when Tai left to find the others back home. But, I could tell that he really cares for you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, take my brother for example. He's an honest, but a stubborn brother. He can act like a dork, but that's what makes him such an awesome brother. He makes me laugh and he can annoy me. That's just like any big brother or sister would do. You care for them so much that you make you happy or bother you."

"Yeah, but my brother really doesn't do anything like that. I hate to admit it, but he's always overprotective of me. I really haven't stuck up for myself. All of that changed since I came to the Digital World. With Patamon by my side, I don't feel afraid anymore and know my Digimon will always protect me with his life."

"Like he's done before?"

TK nodded in reply, trying not to reminisce the emotional scars he received prior to the departure from File Island. "But, back to my brother. He always vows to protect me and would destroy anything that would harm me."

"Well, to be fair to him, he has every right to worry about you. But, I don't think he should hurt anyone. Only really bad guys like that NeoDevimon creep. Tell me, are you two separated?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Our parents divorced and that really changed my life. I only get to see my brother once and a while. At least, I was able to see him then. Now, he's not with us and I feel I'm responsible somehow. Was it something that I've done wrong? Tell me, Kari. Did I do anything to upset him?"

Kari blinked. "No, I don't think so. I do remember him and Matt arguing before he left. Your brother... How can I say it? He seemed to want to take the role as leader of the Digi-Destined."

She sighed. "He thinks Tai is not cut out to be one."

"That's… what I thought."

"I see. So that's what it's all about. But, let me ask you this," she proposed the next important question. "Did you do something to upset him?"

"No. I blame myself for being too much of a crybaby and he probably hates me for it. I can't help it. I can't help the fact that I cry. I just get scared," TK admitted, trying to hold back tears.

"Believe me. I cry too. I cry when I something scary comes about, but I manage to overcome that fear," Kari tried to calm the boy. "You want to know how I did that?"

"How so?"

"My brother taught me to always overcome my greatest fears. I used to be so scared of the dark, but my brother told me that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. So, what I did was confront that fear and say to myself, _'I'm not afraid'_. I repeated that over and over again. Repeatedly. I have very little fears, but I am definitely afraid of these invaders coming."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because we really have no idea how powerful they really are. NeoDevimon was insanely powerful, but this trio could be even deadlier. However, as long as we remain strong and prepare ourselves, we just might... No, we will rise up and overcome this enemy!"

"I hope you're right."

"Hope? That's what your crest symbol represents."

The boy nodded and looked down at his Crest of Hope. Thus far, his crest was the only one not to activate by will. Thus, Angemon has been incapable to digivolve to an Ultimate-level Digimon. TK wondered if Patamon would ever digivolve further.

"I know that your crest hasn't been activated and Patamon hasn't digivolved into an Ultimate-level. Patamon still hasn't reached his full potential, but believe me. His time will come. You have to overcome your fears against the approaching enemy. Do you understand, TK?"

"Yeah. I'm beginning to understand," TK nodded, smiling to Tai's sister. "It's starting to become clear to me."

"I know Angemon can do it, but it's really up to you whether you want Angemon to digivolve to Ultimate."

"My choice?"

"If you keep holding yourself back, then you won't help Angemon. You understand?" Kari asked.

TK blinked in surprise. "Wow, Kari. Since when did you think like this?"

"My brother always tells me to have confidence for myself and to face my fears. You should take it from me."

"Oh yeah. You're making a lot of sense. I'll do what I can to help Patamon," TK said, looking up at the skies and clearing his throat. "You know something? I don't think I'm afraid of these three invaders anymore. I'm ready to face anything!"

With that, Kari simply smiled and felt that she had boosted the boy's low confidence. Her brother had lectured her to be strong and show confidence towards anything intimidating. Now, she had lectured TK to boost his self-confidence.

Kari smiled as she thought about her brother. _Thanks, Tai. Your advice has led me to help TK. Though, still I wish I could be as strong as you. _Again clearing her throat, she spoke up. "TK. I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yeah?"

TK glanced over to Kari. The girl pressed closer to him and planted a peek on his cheek. TK was taken back, but left really comfortable to receive a light kiss from Tai's little sister.

"Kari…"

"Just call that a good luck charm. I do that with my best friends," Kari stated.

"Well, um... Thanks... I guess..."

"Don't mention it."

TK held his cheek where Kari had planted a kiss.

xxxxx

_**Gennai's Home**_

Izzy and Tentomon were standing outside what appeared to be a Japanese shrine albeit submerged underwater. It was just as the computer whiz and the insect Digimon had remembered it. In fact, they were still able to breathe despite being 'submerged'. The fact they could still walk and breathe easily as if they were on land was astonishing.

Then again, they were still in the Digital World and all forms of logic were practically 'thrown out the window'.

They watched as a school of multiple colored forms of fish swam by peacefully. Red. Green. Blue. Yellow. Golden. Silver. Jade. Orange. Izzy watched the beautiful fish blissfully passing by them.

"I remember this place very well. How about you, Tentomon?"

The insect Digimon observed the scenery and squatted down to pick at a piece of 'sea weed'. "Just as I remembered, Izzy. But, where is Gennai?"

"Beats me. He's probably asleep," Izzy shrugged, walking up a pair of steps.

"I seriously doubt he'd be asleep if he knew we were coming, Izzy."

The Child of Knowledge sweat-dropped. "Yeah, that's a good point. Well, if that's the case, we'll just have to barge right in and wake him up then. Are you with me, pal?"

"Well, just don't expect me to dump a bucket of cold water on him..."

"What's this about ice cold water? Is that you Tentomon and Izzy?" the voice of an old man called out from the other side of the shrine garden.

The Digimon and child looked at one another, confirming the voice simultaneously. "Oh yeah. That's Gennai all right!"

"I'm over here near the garden ahead of you! Don't worry I wasn't sleeping. Come on over and you could maybe join me!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, Tentomon? Let's go!" Izzy said, racing over toward the exact garden where Gennai was harvesting.

Tentomon followed his partner and fluttered his wings. "Wait for me, Izzy! I don't have strong legs like you humans do!"

"Gennai!" Izzy called out, panting as he ran. "I really need to run more if I wasn't chased by Digimon."

As Izzy reached the garden area, he spotted an older-looking man kneeling beside a plant bed. The man's eyes appeared sealed shut with a white mustache adorning his upper lips and curling at the ends. He wore what appeared to be a black outfit with red edges on sections of the suit. His gloves and boots were red. Glancing over to Izzy, the old man named Gennai slowly stood up and picked up a wooden, walking cane.

Smiling, Gennai greeted Izzy. "Ah, Izzy. Good to see you my friend. I take it you and Kabuterimon had no trouble with the directions to my home through the e-mail I sent you?"

"Yeah, we followed the exact coordinates that you relayed to us. No trouble at all. How's everything going, Gennai?"

"Well, I've gotten a lot more sleep since you kids left. Let me tell ya it works wonders for a man my age."

Tentomon landed and greeted the old man. "Hi-ya, Gennai!"

"Good to see you, too, Tentomon. Oh and in case you were wondering, I accidentally fell down my steps as I was reaching over to pick up a bottle cap. That's why I'm holding this cane here," Gennai said, showing them his wooden cane. "It's a bother, but what can you do if you were an old man?"

"Not to mention with no hospitals around," Izzy said, glancing around the shrine.

"Well, the fish are always kind enough to lend me a hand."

"Anyway, Gennai. We did come here for business. There are some questions that need to be answered. Like, for instance, the whole stargate deal. Ever since NeoDevimon came, we were warned of three invaders coming within two weeks. Now, naturally, I figured there was only one Digital World. But now, since NeoDevimon came, it appears I have a lot to learn."

Gennai nodded as he stopped to steady himself. "Hn. Izzy, I should have told you this the night you children slept here. I was too caught up with upgrading your laptop and telling you about the cards to unlocking the doorway back to the real world. Honestly, I wasn't expecting for an invader coming from the _other side_."

"So, what do you actually know about the invaders?"

"They're exceptionally stronger and advanced. The enemy Tai and the others faced was abnormally stronger than any Digimon threat before."

"Well, we didn't get a chance to see how the battle was determined and ended. However, we did see NeoDevimon easily put down WarGreymon with one blow," Tentomon pointed out.

"Yes, I witnessed the whole event through my viewing screens. I was naturally horrified as you were, Tentomon."

Izzy inquired. "So, where exactly did NeoDevimon come from?"

"Another Digiworld within the Eastern Digi-Galaxy. As you may know, we are currently in the eastern sector."

"Yeah, so I take it there are more?"

Gennai nodded, walking up the steps with the aid of his cane. "Come inside and we'll have a discussion about this over tea."

"Sure, if you have a lot to say, then tea would be nice. What do you say, Tentomon?"

"For me, I'll have whatever snacks you've got."

Gennai sighed. "Ho boy. Well, come on you two. We have much to discuss."

With that, the old man stepped inside his shrine with Izzy and Tentomon following him.

xxxxx

As they gathered around a small round table, Gennai began to speak. "All right, Izzy. You said you wanted me to tell you everything about the four Digi-Galaxies."

"Yeah, I mean Tentomon and I weren't exactly coming back just to chit-chat. I need to gather as much information as I can to know what kind of enemies we're going to be dealing with. If NeoDevimon was merely a weakling compared to these invaders, then we're in serious trouble. Without a doubt..."

Tentomon sipped his cup of tea. "And this tea is too hot for my mandibles. Could use a little more sugar..."

"Shucks and I was hoping you were going to stop by to say hello,," Gennai chuckled, setting his cup down. "No, but seriously, I'll tell you about the abrupt changes that have taken place in the Digital World. You see it all started many years since you and the other Digi-Destined left to stop Myotismon back in your world."

"What? How could it have been several years? We were only gone for a few days in our world. How much time passed since our departure?" Izzy asked the old man.

"At least a thousand years or so... I wasn't exactly counting every single day. So, my calculations are likely to be completely off. I spent most of my time asleep!"

Izzy sweat-dropped. "I kind of would have figured that, Gennai. Well, you at least noticed the changes that had been occurring, right? It's impossible for lands to remain constant over such a long period of time."

"Naturally, yes. but there have been unnatural shifts to the landscape. You see... an invasion had taken place even before you children even returned."

Upon hearing this, both Izzy and Tentomon were shocked beyond belief.

"Another invasion, you say? But, who attacked the Digital World...?"

Gennai sipped his tea once again before responding. "A group of four powerful dark Digimon known as the Dark Masters."

"The Dark Masters...?" Izzy said, gulping and not exactly comfortable with the sound of their name.

"Who are the Dark Masters?"

"They are byproducts from an evil force that was defeated sometime ago. In fact, they are like computer viruses manifested into Digimon forms. They are four Mega-level Digimon."

"Not exactly what we needed to hear," Tentomon remarked.

"They arrived to start chaos in the Digital World. The Dark Masters left a wake of destruction and altered nearly every ecosystem in this world. Many Digimon were massacred. Others enslaved. Chances of the dead being revived were cut short with the number of Primary Villages decreasing."

"Who are these four called?" Izzy curiously asked. "That way we'll know who or what we'll be dealing with."

"Certainly. From the intel I've gathered, all four of them have conquered territories here and enslaved Digimon from many sections of the Digital World. The four Dark Masters are as follows: MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon."

"Yikes and I'll bet this Piedmon guy is the strongest of the bunch?"

"You'd be right, Tentomon. Piedmon is the leader of the Dark Masters, but he is not the overall leader of the invaders. No, there is an even greater evil power lurking within the Digiverse."

"A greater evil? And who might this greater evil be?"

"That I cannot say for sure, Izzy."

However, Izzy somehow could tell Gennai was hiding something. Nonetheless, he still listened to the old man continuing his explanation.

"Anyhow, as I was saying, the greater evil himself arrived here and conquered the Four Holy Beasts. As the four Dark Masters laid claim to their new territories, they used their power to change and alter the balance of the entire Digital World. Lands shifted. Islands submerged underwater. Areas that were once tropical forests became desert wastelands. Even up in the northern regions, polar ice caps spread and a great Ice Age had occurred. The greater evil utilized his power to seal the Four Holy Beasts."

"Ok and who are these Four Holy Beasts?"

"Good thing you asked, Izzy. I never told you this, but this is the great opportunity. This also ties in with the Four Digi-Galaxies. As you know, there are Four Holy Beasts. There are four main Digi-Galaxies. The Holy Beasts each rule over a quarter of the Digi-Galaxy. For example, the Digi-Galaxy section we're currently positioned is in the Eastern Quarter. The beast that guards this sector is the great dragon named Azulongmon."

"Azulongmon?" Tentomon repeated.

"That's right. Each of the Four Holy Beasts are based and tied with the mythological figures from Chinese astronomy. The four quadrants of the heavens - east, south, west and north - are referred to as the Celestial Temples."

The Child of Knowledge noted. "Yeah, I learned that from the folklore tales."

"Good, so you at least know where I'm getting my point across. Azulongmon is the watcher of this sector."

"And who are the other three Holy Beasts?"

"Izzy, you are so full of curiosity aren't you, boy?"

Izzy chuckled modestly. "I will do anything to obtain knowledge from the facts I gather. This is interesting. I didn't think there would be Digi-Gods."

"Yes, but even they aren't omnipotent. They were defeated by a single evil entity and sealed away. The name of the three other Holy Beasts I'm afraid are confidential for now I'm afraid. I'm only really allowed to tell you the name of the Eastern Holy Beast. However, I'll throw out a few hints. The southern guardian is a phoenix, the western guardian is a white tiger, and the northern guardian is a turtle."

The insect Digimon added. "Fascinating. And I suppose you're telling us that each govern a different Digital World?"

"Yes, we're currently on the main Digital World in the Eastern Digi-Galaxy. But, Azulongmon is not currently around since he and the other three beasts have been sealed."

"So, they must have all united in hopes of stopping this 'greater evil'?"

"Correct, Izzy. They were determined to combine their efforts by putting a stop to the monster. Regardless, they were ill-equipped and entered a war that they couldn't win. The villain sealed them away after weakening them in a seemingly hopeless battle."

"That's sad to hear. I can't believe all of this was going on since our departure back to our world," Izzy sighed, taking a sip from his tea cup. "But, what of these other main Digital Worlds?"

"All but one still occupies their respective quadrants as we speak."

"What? And what happened to that specific one, Gennai?"

"Destroyed by a cataclysmic force thousands of years ago by that same greater evil. Leading a campaign of conquering the Digi-Galaxies, the villain began his senseless and violent conquest in the Northern Quadrant. So, yes, the main Northern Digiworld was destroyed. The Northern Holy Beast was forced to retreat to a new world in his respective quadrant. Despite being a peaceful guardian, there have been many wars launched in that specific sector of the Digiverse. In fact..."

"In fact? What? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

_I don't think I should tell him about my experience in the great wars in the Northern Quadrant. That's a past I'd hope to put behind me and move on. Those were horrible times indeed. _Gennai thought, sipping his tea cup.

Izzy looked at Gennai with concern. "Did you even get a glimpse of this powerful evil force that sealed the Four Holy Beasts?"

"I've only see the four Dark Masters and their henchmen. The greater evil hardly exposed himself here in the flesh except when confronting and sealing the Holy Beasts. I think I was smart enough to avoid contact with this greater evil or I would have been captured."

"Gee, this guy, whoever he is, sounds really powerful. I mean to destroy a Digital World on his own and sealing four mighty Digi-Gods. And NeoDevimon was simply just a low level invader?"

"That's right. You kids were very lucky to have left or you would have easily been casualties. No doubt this greater evil will know of your presence. Worst case scenario, he probably already is aware of your return."

Tentomon shuddered at the thought of being caught. "No kidding! I wouldn't want to be caught dead being close around this guy, Izzy. What do you think?"

"We didn't even expect to be confronted by NeoDevimon, first of all," Izzy pointed out. "But, something doesn't add up. Where are the four Dark Masters now? We haven't run into anymore super-powered Digimon since Daimaomon and NeoDevimon."

"That's where I was getting into. As of now, only two of the Dark Masters currently occupy their lands in the Digital World. Those are Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon. The other two Dark Masters left with the greater evil back to their main base of operations."

"Whoo! So, we aren't out of the loop yet, Izzy!" the insect Digimon buzzed, frantically flying overhead.

"With Tai and Agumon training with X in the Other World, I don't know whether you children and your current Digimon's power are enough to defeat even one Dark Master. Even Puppetmon, the weakest of the bunch, can defeat Ultimate-level Digimon."

"So NeoDevimon lied when he said that he came to this Digital World for the first time..."

"Maybe or maybe not, Izzy. He was one of the elite, but of the low class. As far as I know, only the Dark Masters, higher elite soldiers, and the greater evil arrived in the Digital World."

"And no doubt the greater evil will return to this world anytime he wants to. I mean it's like he's putting this world under reserve until he comes back to make his full authority claim," Izzy said. "Right, Gennai?"

"Correct again, Izzy. Wow, you are catching on better than I expected."

"C'mon, me and the others have already dealt with Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Daimaomon, and now NeoDevimon..."

"By working together yes. But you'll need to step it up if you want to defeat the three invaders. If the greater evil can destroy a Digital World on his own, I can't imagine what these three invaders can do. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if you and the other Digi-Destined fail."

"We're not going to fail, Gennai. As we speak, the other Digi-Destined are going to be looking for our other Digimon allies. Remember, there's still the matter of Leomon. He's training Gatomon and Patamon. In addition, he's going to do what it takes to make the crests of TK and Kari grant them full access power. By doing so, we'll have Patamon possibly digivolve into an Ultimate and Gatomon as Angewomon will be stronger than ever."

"And what about Tentomon?"

"Tentomon? Well... Of course, we're going to be prepared but we want to get as much information as we can to let us know what kind of enemy we will be dealing with. But, I didn't think there would be a group like the Dark Masters. To make matters worse, two of them are currently occupying this world as we speak!"

Gennai nodded his head in reply. "And that's our gravest concern before the invaders come. No doubt they know you children are here and realize that their comrade, NeoDevimon, perished in battle."

The red insect scoffed. "So, why haven't those two cowards shown themselves?"

"They're playing smart, Tentomon. They will attack when you least expect it and I advise each of you to be careful," the old man warned the duo. "Also, you and everyone else need to be 100 percent once the invaders arrive."

"I know," Izzy sighed, realizing the situation they were in. _This is not exactly the most prodigious situation we're involved in. We have two of these Dark Masters to deal with coupled with those three invaders coming in two weeks. The other Digi-Destined don't even know what they might get themselves involved in. It's a good thing Gennai is telling me all of this or we would have been entering confrontations totally unprepared. But how can Tentomon and even hope to prep against two powerful Mega-level Digimon? I mean Venom Myotismon was the first true Mega we encountered and he was a monster! It took our combined efforts to stop him. Then, along came Daimaomon and NeoDevimon. Supposedly, they were both Mega-level, but yet were unnaturally strong._

Glancing outside his door, Gennai watched as his fishes swam around in a school formation. He reminisced of the events from his past, including the glory days which he was involved in profound warfare against the greater evil.

"Gennai, if it's okay with you, Tentomon and I would like to stay here."

"Really? Whatever for?"

"Well, I'd like to see if you can perhaps upgrade my laptop and I'd like to show you the many Digimon we've managed to capture on profile."

"Oh, so the Digi-Analyzer worked just fine?"

Nodding his head, Izzy smiled and pulled out his pineapple laptop. "That's right. Its worked wonders for us. And thanks for helping WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolve into Mega with that prophetic message."

"Heh, it's what I do best," Gennai smiled proudly. "At least I helped you kids get rid of Myotismon."

"That was a prodigious move on your part. We really didn't think the whole Arrows of Hope and Light would even work. How wrong were we?" Izzy reflected on the events leading up to the defeat of the vampire demon.

"I'd call that pure luck, Izzy," Tentomon stated.

"There comes a time when you must gamble everything into a game of chance, my friends. It happens to each of us in life. There are certain risks to take and you've taken them. It was the only chance you had to defeat Venom Myotismon," Gennai spoke up, sitting up. "And WarGreymon took a risk by staking his own life to stop NeoDevimon."

"No doubt about that. Anyway, weren't we going to check out my laptop? There are some interesting Digimon profiles you might want to have a look at."

"Sure, I'll be more than happy to see what profiles you've saved. And I'll see what cool new programs I'll add to your second upgrade. Perhaps..."

"Actually, this is something else I'd like you to examine," Izzy said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the scouter device NeoDevimon sued before.

Gennai gasped as he gazed down at the highly advanced piece of equipment. "Incredible... Is this the device the invader used?"

"Yeah, according to what I heard, it traces one's power setting and their positions in an approximate location. They call this thing a scouter device. It was attached on NeoDevimon's face and I'm sure that's how he was able to read the power readings from WarGreymon and the others. You wouldn't believe the technology on this thing. I took a look and tried deciphering the calculations but they were in a different language. Perhaps you might want to look at it?"

"Certainly, this is one highly advanced tool. Not only will I decipher the coding, but I can add this to your laptop. You'll have your own personalized scouter through the access of your own computer."

"You can do that?"

"Sure, but it might take me several days. So, you might want to stay here until then."

"Prodigious! Sounds like a swell idea! What do you think, Tentomon?"

"A few days rest wouldn't be so bad after the recent skirmishes we've been involved in. I have absolutely no objections to some much needed rest," the insect Digimon complied.

Izzy added. "By the way, Gennai, if you want, I can help you with that."

"Well, you can watch but maybe you should let me work on this myself. Trust me. Once I'm done, you're not going to want to stop using the scouter add-on. Now, shall we get started, Izzy?"

"You bet!" the computer whiz jumped up and followed the old man into another room. "Coming, Tentomon?"

"I'll be right there, Izzy," Tentomon said, collecting the glasses on a tray. "We seem to be doing well. But, I've got to wonder how Tai and Agumon are doing. I hope they're already starting on their training right about now."

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

"Just as I expected, TK and Kari are out of my digivice's tracking range," Sora confirmed, glancing down at her device.

"Where to now, Sora?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm just glad that's over with. But, Tai and Agumon gone for two weeks...? Birdramon, what are we going to do now? I did suggest we could go see Piximon."

Birdramon sighed. "We don't have to fly there so soon. We still have plenty of time. Perhaps we can find a place to stay and sleep?"

"That's a good idea. It's been a long day and we didn't get much sleep the other night. I just have to wonder where Matt is. Tai asked me to find him and I will do the best I can to carry out his wishes," Sora said, gripping her digivice.

Birdramon nodded her head and took off into mid-air while Sora clung on. She set off toward the northern direction while recalling the location of the Continent of Server.

"We should get there at most two days. Maybe three if we stop to rest."

"That's fine, Birdramon. But, I would suggest we find a place to rest on our way."

"All right then."

Sora smiled and looked ahead toward the skies with the wind blowing against her face. _Good luck everyone._

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest**_

Four days pass on.

Leaping out at the Tyrannomon, Gatomon cried out defiantly as her tail ring gleamed with golden light. She clenched her right fist and clobbered Tyrannomon across his cheek. The massive beast groaned and tipped over from the powerful blow of the tiny Champion. Patamon gawked in utter disbelief at how casually his friend had taken down a monster twenty times her size.

Gatomon swiftly landed and dusted her gloved paws off. "That takes care of him! Ha, am I good or what?"

"Wow, you are simply amazing, Gatomon!" Patamon jumped up excitedly. "You're strong for someone your size."

"Heh, don't forget I did take down Greymon and the rest of them at the gate Myotismon used to enter the real world," the feline reminded the Rookie. "I get all of that power because of the tail ring. Otherwise, I wouldn't have knocked Tyrannomon's lights out."

"Well, it's a good thing you do have that tail ring."

"So, want to grab a bite to eat? I smell fish and I'm in the mood to have some fish!"

Patamon groaned. "Fish again?"

"Hey, either take it or leave it, porker. It's up to you. Now, c'mon, I'm going to need some help."

"All right then," Patamon nodded, flying off and following the feline. "I just hope TK and Kari are coping better than we are."

"I'm pretty sure they are, Patamon. Don't worry about it. They're in good hands," Gatomon assured them. "At least, I hope so..."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at a far off distance in the forest, a pair of shining bright auras flashed through the canopies of the lush rainforest. One light was pink and the other was golden yellow.

Standing together with their eyes closed and hands against their chests, TK and Kari tapped into their power of their crests. Shining auras covered their still forms. Pink light surrounded the girl and the boy's body was gleaming with golden yellow light. Only Kari has made any real progress. Unfortunately, for TK, he tapped too much too soon, causing him to collapse.

Nearly exhausting himself, he fell back. Kari gasped and sank to her knees. She breathed heavily and crawled beside TK's side.

"TK! Are you all right?" Kari asked, expressing concern for her friend's condition.

"We've been doing that... for hours and I still haven't tapped into my crest's power... All I'm getting is the light..." TK replied, breathing heavily.

She blinked and sighed. "I think you are tapping too much, too soon, TK. What you probably need to do is do it a little at a time. If you use too much, you'll collapse and exhaust yourself."

"Yeah... I guess you've got a point... I just wish I could make my crest glow already..."

"Don't worry, TK. We still have plenty of time. I mean, it's only been four days and I think we're making little progress. Don't be hard on yourself."

TK nodded and gripped his crest. "I'll do the best that I can, Kari. I won't let you or anyone else down. I will make Angemon digivolve..."

Kari smiled until she felt faint and light-headed. Her vision blurred as TK grew concerned. "Oh, suddenly... I feel so light-headed..."

"Kari! C'mon, quit kidding around here. Can you focus?"

Slightly nodding her head, she tried to focus her vision and waved her right hand in front of her. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel so light-headed? I can't be sick again... I've got to keep going._

"Hold on, Kari! Just relax and lie down," TK instructed his friend, setting Kari down. "Just don't get up."

"I'm not sick, TK... I just need to lie down that's all..."

"Are you sure?"

The young Kamiya child nodded. "Yeah... I'm good. Thanks for staying here with me."

"Of course, what are friends for? Our health should always come first before everything else. Listen, just don't get up, ok?"

"You don't have to... repeat yourself. I heard you the first time..."

TK chuckled and sat by Kari's side. "Just get some rest for now. We have plenty of time. So, let's not push ourselves this early. I'll be sure to remind myself that. Deal?"

"Yeah... deal..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

xxxxx

50 kilometers from where the two children were, there was a commotion emanating within the lush rain forest on the southwestern side.

Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon were walking along a path leading down toward a lake. Before they could reach it, they felt a tremor from under their feet and tried to sustain their balance. Mimi screamed and sank to her knees. This forced Joe to rush over and help her on her feet.

"Yikes! What's with the tremor?" Joe panicked, befuddled what was the source of the sudden tremor.

Palmon lifted her roots out of the ground. "Earthquakes all of a sudden?"

"No way. I don't think this was an earthquake's doing," Gomamon said. "From what I hear, there shouldn't be any earthquakes from these parts?"

"Oh yeah? Well, why is there an earthquake taking place now?" The young doctor-in-training roared out. "Huh, smart guy?"

Then, rather abruptly, the tremors died down and everyone blinked at once. Joe and Mimi glanced over to where billowing smoke rose from where an object fell from nearly 10 kilometers from the distance.

Gomamon noticed the smoke emerging and frowned.

"What is that, Gomamon? That looks like smoke," Palmon pointed out, looking out at the distance. "Darn, I can only barely see a puff of smoke!"

"Oh yeah. I can see it," the marine Digimon said. "Joe, I'll bet you and Mimi can see it now."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, but what could that have been?"

"I'd say something fell from the sky and crash landed."

"No way! Don't tell me the invaders have already come too soon!" Mimi panicked, springing to her feet as she screamed.

"Calm down, Mimi! It couldn't be the invaders! Besides, that NeoDevimon guy said they wouldn't arrive here for two weeks."

Palmon scoffed. "Nah, we shouldn't have believed a bad guy like him. I thought we were better than that, guys!"

"No and I still think I'm right," Gomamon stated. "It's not the invaders. There would have been two more crash landings by now. I was only able to glance at the last second and find one object crash landing."

"Wait, how can you be so sure?" Joe asked, veering toward the far distance. "I wish I had your superior eyes, Gomamon."

Relieved, Mimi wiped the nervous sweat from her brows. "So, it can't be the invaders! So, we're just fine! For a minute there, I thought we were goners."

"You can breath easy, Mimi," Joe said. "What do you think, Gomamon?"

The marine mammal frowned. "We should check it out, but I could have sworn I heard someone yelling. There could have been some Digimon from where that object landed."

"Sure, let's go check this out, Mimi. Maybe then they can tell us what really landed."

Mimi agreed with a nod. "Yeah, I'm with you. Palmon?"

"Hey, I'm just as curious as you guys! Let's go!" the plant Rookie Digimon stated, scurrying off into the forest.

"Hey, wait for us, Palmon!" Mimi called out, running to catch up with her Digimon partner.

"Wait for us!" Joe and Gomamon called out.

With that, the trio raced into the forest to follow Palmon through. For what they will eventually find would not be a space pod from one of the three invaders. Nonetheless, here was something about the falling rock very unsettling.

xxxxx

As the group entered the forest, they came across assorted trees knocked over. Palmon stopped and gasped upon arriving at the site of the landscape torn away by a cataclysmic force. Trees were torn down and the ground ripped up with the terrain uplifted.

"Good grief! Look at this mess!" Palmon exclaimed, pointing to the devastation.

Mimi gasped with fright. "Um, maybe coming this way was a bad idea?"

"No, it seems safe," Joe reassured the group, walking through the ravaged land. "Hmmm, it looks like these trees were torn down recently. I'd say at the same time that object landed."

"That sounds about right. Whew, glad we weren't here," Gomamon observed the wreckage. "To think that object so far off would uproot this much land from a far distance."

"I doubt much could have survived this," Joe blinked, adjusting his glasses. "Hmmm, well, not much we can do here but pass by."

Gomamon walked by the debris and checked for any signs of any survivors. Then, something had immediately caught his attentive eyes. There was a green, clawed hand sticking right out of the wreckage. The sea mammal took a few moments to analyze the hand.

"Hey, guys! You might want to come over here and check this out!" Gomamon called out to his friends.

Palmon walked by Gomamon and saw the green hand. "A hand? Somebody is stuck under here!"

Joe rushed over to where the Digimon were gawking at. "What? Are you serious? But there's no way anyone could have survived this!"

"Well, we can't be sure whether he's dead or alive."

"Let me see, Palmon," Mimi said, kneeling beside her plant Digimon and noticing the green hand. "My gosh. The poor Digimon..."

Then, the hand started to move and low groans were heard from under the pile of debris. A pair of blue eyes opened. Before Mimi realized it, the hand reached over and snatched her hand. Mimi recoiled and screamed out. Gomamon and Palmon jumped back, taking on defensive stances. Their eyes were locked directly at the hand ensnaring Mimi.

"Mimi!" Joe cried out, running over to her.

"**HELP ME!**"__

"No... wait... Don't go..." a low, gruff voice groaned.

"Wait... That voice sounds so familiar," Mimi whispered, recognizing the familiar gruff tone.

Before Joe and the Digimon could save her, Mimi stopped them by putting her hand in front of them. She nodded her head and gripped Ogremon's hand. "It's Ogremon, you guys!"

Everyone gasped in shock upon the announcement. Palmon went over to pull Mimi away from Ogremon.

"He's an enemy, Mimi! Get away or he'll take you as a hostage!"

"No way, Palmon. He must have been caught by the explosion of that impact. Joe, help me out here."

"Uh..."

"There's no 'buts', Joe! Come over here and help me pull Ogremon out of here!"

Choosing not to argue, the Digi-Destined of Reliability walked over to the girl and helped her by grabbing Ogremon's other free hand. They tugged and pulled to remove Ogremon out of the debris. The ogre Digimon offered the every ounce of strength to allow them to pull him out freely.

"I can't believe it is Ogremon!" Gomamon exclaimed. "But how did he arrive here?"

"Yeah, I thought he would have been confined to File Island?" Palmon wondered.

With one more successful pull, the children were able to free Ogremon from out of the debris. The ogre Digimon coughed out with his forehead busted up with purple blood juicing out of a wound. Mimi knelt by Ogremon's side and discovered the wound on his forehead.

"Joe, I want you to get me some medicine and bandages from that first-aid bag of yours."

"Sure thing, Mimi," Joe nodded.

Ogremon groaned under his breath. "...What...What happened?"

"Ogremon? Can you hear me?"

"You... You're a Digi-Destined...? I.. I remember you..."

Mimi smiled and ran her hand through his white mane. "Well, at least you don't have amnesia. That's good. Listen, we're going to make your wound better."

"That's not all, Mimi. It seems that his right arm's been broken," Joe examined the ogre, his face contorted with disgust at the fractured limb. "Ouch, I hate to be in Ogremon's position right now. But, how can we be sure once we help him… he won't attack us?"

"Yeah. I mean this is Ogremon! He once worked for Devimon and helped to endorse his conquest to take over File Island!" Palmon reminded everyone. "Once we nurse him back to health, he'll just turn on us."

"Like any jerk Digimon would," Gomamon frowned. "And I'm not even going to joke about this guy."

"Everyone! Will you just calm down for a minute?" Mimi retorted against her friends' accusations. "Please, I know I'd be there to nurse you if you were hurt like Ogremon here. Right, Joe? Wouldn't you have done the same for me if I was hurt?"

The Child of Reliability gulped and slightly nodded. "Well... Of course I would but Ogremon's a shady character..."

"It doesn't matter. Look, he's hurt and I'm asking us to nurse him back to good health. I say we put our differences aside," Mimi ranted and glanced up at Ogremon with a compassionate smile. "Please, Ogremon. Sit down and hold still. We'll start by bandaging that forehead of yours."

"I... I... don't know what to say. You could have left me there. Better yet... you could have had your Digimon finish me off while I was down. What's the point to all of this?" Ogremon asked until Mimi put a finger against his mouth to silence him.

"Shush. You want us to help you with those wounds or not?"

Ogremon looked deep into Mimi's compassionate eyes and couldn't resist turning down an offer from the sincere child.

"That's a _good _Ogremon," Mimi smirked, taking a paper towel from Joe. "Joe, does this towel have the medicine on it?"

"Yeah, it should help to decontaminate any bacteria from infecting his wound and I'll get some bandages for that arm of his."

"All right, then. Now you hold still, Ogremon..."

xxxxx

"**YE-OUCH!**" the bellowing roars of the ogre echoed following his treatment. _**"**_**THAT HURTS!**"

"Oh, be quiet you crybaby," Mimi scolded the whimpering ogre Digimon. "There. How does that feel?"

"Well, it's better than being stuck under those trees..."

"You're right arm has been bandaged up and that stick underneath should provide as a crutch. It'll take some time to heal. The medicine should also heal the wound on your forehead. I would suggest you don't take part in any fighting for a couple of weeks. Maybe even a month..."

"No way! Can't do that until I've found Leomon!" Ogremon declared, standing up and once again feeling pain in his right arm. "OW!"

Mimi said, pulling the ogre Digimon down. "Don't stand up, Ogremon. Look, whatever grudge you hold against Leomon, you need to drop it and get better."

Palmon warned the ogre Digimon. "Besides, Leomon is a friend of ours and we're not going to let you fight him that easily."

"Whoa, who said anything about fighting, guys? We just nursed Ogremon to health. Now, what we can hope is for him to recover. Joe, don't you think it's time we go over to the site of that object landing?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, Mimi. We need to get to the bottom of that."

"Now, Ogremon, you stay here and get better. We've done everything we can for you," the Child of Sincerity slightly bowed her head. "You rest and don't get involved in any fighting. Don't even bother Leomon now. He's busy.."

"Busy doing what?"

Gomamon cleared his throat. "Well, let's just say he's training for his inevitable showdown with you." The sea mammal smirked. "Get it?"

"Oh, that blasted Leomon thinks he can train ahead of me! He's got another thing coming! Wait until..."

"Actually, Gomamon's only being his witty self. Truthfully, he's training two Digimon friends of ours and preparing them for the coming of the invaders," Joe explained.

"Invaders? What?"

"I suppose Leomon didn't come and tell you," the doctor-in-training promptly stated. "You see we were involved in a scuffle a few days ago and had a run-in with some creep from out of this world."

Mimi asserted. "Well, it'd be hard to explain. I think we should get going right now. Ogremon, it was nice to see you."

"Wait! But... Why do this for me? Why are you Digi-Destined all of a sudden so nice to me?"

Mimi smiled and winked to the ogre. "Because that's what _friends_ do. They help each other."

With that, Mimi called for everyone and started walking down the path to the source of the impact. Ogremon felt the cold exterior of his heart warm up to Mimi's kindness and for Joe treating his injuries.

To everyone's surprise, he called out to the children and the Digimon. "Wait! Hold on!"

As the group whirled around, Ogremon came racing toward them and waving his club. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About you being a friend? Of course," Mimi nodded.

Ogremon felt cried his tears welt up whilst putting on his 'tough ogre' act and wiping them away. He failed to cover up his teary eyes. "I... I... never had any friends."

"Well, you do now."

With that, she reached over and took Ogremon by his left hand. Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon glanced at each other as smiles smeared on their faces.

"If you will, you can lead us to where that impact landed? Since you did claim to have seen an object hurtling from the skies, right?"

"Yeah, I'll show you the way," Ogremon nodded, stepping ahead of the group and wiping his tears away.

"Mimi, you truly are one of a kind," Palmon whispered to Mimi. "You seem to be able to see the good in people. You've really earned the right to hold the Crest of Sincerity."

Looking down at her crest, Mimi concurred. "Yeah, I guess I am that special." A smile crept across her lips. _Mimi Tachikawa, you've done it again. You can make friends with anyone even with former enemies._

xxxxx

Back at the object's impact site, a shadowy figure slowly emerged from out of the smoldering smoke. Two arms emerged followed by a head. Then, a familiar voice, similar to the style of the late-Elvis Presley, boasted from out of his long slumber.

"Ho, ho, ho! Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! You better look out because _THE KING_ is back for the greatest comeback tour of the year!"

The former Ultimate-level Digimon and former ruler of the Dark Network army emerged from out of the smoke. However, he came out looking shinier and stronger than before. His body was now entirely metallic silver with a gleaming 'shininess' to his form. His body was rippled with tightening muscles. While flashing a big grin, his golden teeth shone and a golden necklace/medallion hung down his neck. A prehensile, long tail twirled around behind his posterior. A pair of black leather bands wrapped around his left arm. Emblazoned on his both sides of his muscular pectorals were red, Kanji lettering. A pair of black shades adorned his face while covering his eyes.

"I'm back baby! Uh, uh, huh, huh! Yeah!"

Observing his surroundings, he noticed that no one was even around to witness his comeback tour.

He solemnly sunk his head and sweat-dropped.

"Where is a king supposed to get a viewing audience? Now that I'm back, I can find those Digi-Destined brats and then Datamon is next! Time to start this comeback tour with a bang!" the new 'Metal' Etemon declared, racing into the forest.

xxxxx

_**Enclosed Dimension**_

Deep in a disclosed location, an underground hiding facility was situated. This site was the hidden headquarters of the two Dark Masters currently occupying the Digital World.

A pair of ominous shadows, one small one and one massive, serpentine shaped presence, watched a viewing screen with attentive eyes.

The big one bellowed in a deep and calm tone. "Hm. We've been monitoring those Digi-Destined brats for the past few days. Suddenly, their leader disappears with some stranger. Apparently, they aren't coming back anytime soon. That leaves the rest to be easy pickings."

Then, the smaller Dark Master giggled in the manner of an innocent child. "Ha, ha, ha! Not only that, but NeoDevimon bit the dust. He was one of our lordship's lowest elite warriors. Oh well. He was too cocky for his own good. That just leaves room for us to take the remaining Digi-Destined apart!"

"Don't forget. We have a Digi-Destined on our side. He, his Digimon partner, and Babimon are on their way here in almost two weeks time. 10 days to be precise."

The smaller one whined and threw a little tantrum. "Aww, but I can't wait for 10 days! I can't even wait one minute! I'm getting bored sitting on my bum! I HATE waiting!"

"Will you shut up and quit whining for at least a minute? Is that so much to ask?"

"No, because I want to get rid of those meddling kids right now! Right now!"

"Why don't you just shut it?" the bigger one roared.

"Never!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Don't make me feed you to my ocean servants."

The smaller individual shrugged. "So, what? I'm wood. I taste horrible."

"Good point, but then again my servants could use you as a new _chew toy_."

"Hey, watch it the name calling, metal head!"

"Well, unless you've forgotten, we're only holding possession of the Digital World temporarily until our lordship returns to claim full sovereignty over it. Consider this rental space for us in the meantime. Seriously though, I can't wait until the other two Dark Masters come, Puppetmon."

"Heh, you said it, metal head. Then, we'll be reunited and we'll run this place with our lordship!"

"Yeah, yeah, but for now... it's our job to keep a close monitor on this world and get rid of these Digi-Destined brats. Now, let us commence with OPERATION: EDD."

"Operation: EDD?" Puppetmon blinked and scratched his head.

MetalSeadramon groaned in annoyance. "Operation: Eliminate Digi-Destined."

"Pfft, is that the best you can come up with? That sounds way too generic!"

"Like you can do any better?"

"Yeah, but give me a little time. I need to check on my sector. Keep me updated, you pile of scrap metal."

"Sure thing, you rotten pile of termite wood."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Puppet and the King! Scour Through Megabyte Forest!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yeah, I went ahead and used scenes from my own previously written fic excerpts. I admit I enjoyed writing this bit of that story, so incorporating this into the 'Kai' version fleshes out the characters a little more before the invaders come. Moreover, it allows me to utilize MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon, as I have already replaced them with different characters in the Burizalor arc. Who will Guldo and Cui's replacements? We'll see once we approach the next arc!

Next time, the Digiteam face Puppetmon and MetalEtemon! Just a warm up before the invaders arrive.

Anyhow, send a review and stay gold!


	6. The Puppet and the King!

**A/N:** The fights against Puppetmon and Metal Etemon begin. This'll be a three-part (at most) mini-arc before we get to the good stuff.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 6: The Puppet and the King! Scour Through Megabyte Forest!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Megabyte Forest/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Upon arriving at the object's landing site, Joe and Mimi gazed with bewildered looks. Even Palmon and Gomamon were flabbergasted at the size of the object. One word came to their mind as they observed the fallen object.

"_**A MEATBALL?**_"

"It does look like a meatball," Ogremon scratched his head. "Gee, I never thought of that."

"Remind me to tell you about the meatball that fell from the sky," Gomamon sarcastically remarked. "Then, again, we're in the Digiworld. Anything is bound to turn up sooner or later."

"Don't remind me of the soda machines," Mimi shuddered, remembering the Numemon. "This thing is already starting to reek..." She gagged, covering her nose.

Covering his nose, Joe barely could manage to squeak. "No telling what could have come out of this thing. Heck, why do I even want to know?"

"No joke," Palmon stepped on the object. "Yuck! I'll never eat spaghetti and meatballs the same again, Mimi."

"Me either," the sincere child replied, stepping back from the meatball. "Ogremon, are you sure you don't know what came out of this thing?"

"I have no digi-worldly idea. Mind if we get away from this thing?" the ogre's face turned purple. "I... I think I'm going to hurl..."

"Yeah, I've just about had it with standing around here. Let's get going," Gomamon said, moving back into the forest.

As the group treaded into the forest, they each let out a deep sigh of relief from no longer having to smell the putrid odor of the giant meatball. Mimi leaned back against a tree and stretched her legs out.

"Good, I really need to rest since my feet already start to hurt," sighed Mimi. "After all that walking, Joe, we deserve a break..."

Joe set his medical bag down. "I agree. I just didn't think we make it out this far into the forest."

"It's a good thing we ran into you, Ogremon," Palmon looked up at Devimon's former henchman. "I really thought you were going to eat us for sure."

"Hey, I may look like an ferocious monster, but I don't eat humans! Besides, now that Devimon is gone, I have no one else to serve. My only goal these days is finding and defeating Leomon."

Mimi spoke up, addressing out to the ogre digimon. "If you don't mind me asking, but why the obsession over defeating Leomon?"

"I think we're about to get an obvious answer here," Gomamon muttered, sitting next to Joe.

"Is it because you hate him?" Mimi asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. There is no hatred involved in this. Our rivalry stemmed from a long way back. Way back when we both were considered rookies. Leomon was truly dedicated to his cause and vowed to become one of the Digiworld's mightiest warriors. However, I wouldn't allow it. I wanted to go beyond what Leomon could ever hope to achieve. That was my one desire, but luck never seems to favor me. I'm always on the losing end."

"So, this is simply to see who is better?" Joe addressed. "Yet, you don't seem to be bothered with the idea of actually eliminating our friend."

"I only aim to eliminate him just simply to position as the better warrior. It's our code of honor. One has to kill the other or the rivalry will continue forever."

Mimi gasped and pointed out to what the ogre digimon said. "Forever, you mean... There's no end to the rivalry?"

"End? Unless one of us dies, then there is no end. Either I end Leomon's life or he ends mine. It's just as simple as that. We even made it clear to each other. Now, granted, this was long after you kids left File Island, but, we've been rivals long before you even arrived in the Digiworld."

"I see now. Now, that's one eternal rivalry. I don't think even I could hold a grudge for that long," Joe said.

Gomamon snickered. "You couldn't even hold a grudge for five minutes, let alone a long time. This is their way of the warrior. Their oath and code."

"Like chivalry," Palmon stated.

Mimi smiled. "Almost like King Arthur's Court!"

"Well, not exactly," Joe sighed, sinking his head. "Anyway, Ogremon, once you heal..."

"Yeah, I can get back to finding the Continent of Server. If Leomon thinks he can one-up me, he can forget about it! So long as we both live, we are eternal rivals!"

"But you said eternal. You mean that there is no end. So, have you ever thought about what would happen if you won?" Mimi addressed an important question.

"Well, um..." Ogremon thought this hard and through. "Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll take a vacation or something. A nice cruise, the biggest feast a digimon could afford, or even find the most beautiful digi-lady an ogre could find."

"So, in other words, you're going to become a playa..." Gomamon pointed out. He noticed Joe, Palmon and Mimi glancing toward him with surprised looks. "What?"

"Anyway, as I was saying, is that it? You really never thought about what would happen if Leomon was defeated?"

Ogremon nodded. "No and I won't know until I've defeated Leomon! Even if our rivalry lasted for eternity, then I'll gladly accept and get stronger than I possibly could!"

"But, you and him can be friends instead. You don't necessarily have to fight endlessly," Mimi said.

Joe pointed out. "Besides, Leomon has gotten much stronger than the last we saw him. He and War Greymon fought a powerful enemy named Neo Devimon recently."

"Leave me alone! You kids wouldn't understand!" the stubborn ogre snarled, waving his club overhead with his non-injured arm. "You haven't grown up realizing that your only destiny in life was to fight and kill your rival. If you're the one that ends up getting killed, then your life is over. I'm a soldier in life and that's the way I have chosen to become. There's no way around it."

Mimi noticed a bit of tears swelling up in the ogre's eyes. "Here, let me dry those tears for you. You don't have to cry..."

"Yeah, it'll ruin your otherwise scary image," Gomamon stated. "Think about how Devimon would feel if he saw you like this."

"No way... I couldn't..." Ogremon wiped his eyes using his uninjured arm. "It's all right. I'll just use my sleeve to wipe these tears. I look so pathetic."

"There, there, its ok, Ogremon," Palmon reassured the crying ogre.

Joe glanced at Ogremon and sighed. _I never thought I'd see this. Ogremon crying? The Digital World really is falling apart. What next?_

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the jungles, a figure was seen swinging across the trees using a vine. He howled an ululating cry reminiscent of the legendary Tarzan.

"_**A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH!" **_

Landing on the top of a branch, the figure was revealed as the new 'Metal' Etemon. The shades wearing 'king of swing' grinned, glancing toward a far distance where the two Digi-Destined and their friends were situated. At last, he had found two of the kids he had encountered back at the Continent of Server.

"Hehehe, I've found who I've been looking for! Two of those Digi-brats! Ha, ha, exactly where I wanted them. Time to show them my greatest comeback tour of the year! Uh-huh-huh!"

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to the group, and even 'Metal' Etemon, a trap door suddenly opened from a different sector within the Megabyte Forest. Several bird digimon flew away at the sight of the crafty figure to emerge from out of the underground.

It was none other than one of the two Dark Masters currently stationed in the Digital World. He appeared to be a wooden Pinocchio only evil and completely demented. His eyes gleamed with a subtle, crimson glow and his nose was pointed, metallic and shaped like a single TV antennae. A red cap adorned his head with the top flopping to the side. He was wearing light blue pants, matching color overalls with yellow cork-like objects attached the overalls to the pants. Large, white gloves covered his hands. Attached to his back was a cross-shaped weapon built as a boomerang and used to cut down his foes. Gripped in his right hand was a large mallet with yellow bullet objects inside.

Observing his surroundings carefully, the Dark Master activated the scouter device attached on his left arm. He quickly picked up two sources coming from two digivices. He sneered and pointed to his left direction.

"So, two of those Digi-brats are here. Now, it's time for us to play a little game!"

xxxxx

"Well, guys. I think we should get going," Joe suggested.

Mimi slightly whined as she put her shoes back on. "Aww, I was just going to kick back. I thought we were going to rest here?"

"I thought we might find a safer location. I mean there's no telling what could be hiding in the forests."

"Good point. Like the Woodmon. Those guys really got on my nerves!" Ogremon said.

Palmon replied. "You lead the way Ogremon because we really have no idea where we're going."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Then, Ogremon and the digimon heard a disturbance from behind them. They immediately saw a powerful blast hurtling toward them rapidly, which ripped through trees that stood in their way.

"_**GET DOWN!**_"

With that, Ogremon pushed Joe down as Gomamon and Palmon knocked Mimi down. The kids hollered out as the blast barely missed them by several inches and passed across into the forest while leaving a wake of destruction. Gomamon, Palmon, and Ogremon pivoted around to find the culprit behind the attack.

It was none other than Puppetmon. The menacing, child-like puppet stood on top of a tree with a mallet in his hand. An evil smirk crossed his demented face.

"Who...and what the heck is that?" Joe exclaimed, pointing to Puppetmon.

"I don't know, but he sure isn't no good little boy considering he looks exactly like Pinocchio!" Mimi cried out, her soft expression now frowning. "You tried to kill us, you creep!"

"Eh-heh, that was the whole point, you stupid kids!" Puppetmon laughed, holding his mallet. "What else do you think I was going to do? Sing you a song?"

"Well, you're not going to get away with that!" Palmon called out.

"We'll show you!" Gomamon stated.

Ogremon glanced up at Puppetmon and gasped out. "Ah! I've seen his face before! No, you two would be wise not to fight him unless you two are able to digivolve into mega-level."

Befuddled, Joe asked the ogre digimon. "Why? What's the big deal?"

"Are you kidding? You mean you don't know? That guy is one of the self-proclaimed Dark Masters!" Ogremon said, pointing up to Puppetmon. "His name is Puppetmon and he's a mega-level digimon!"

Upon hearing this, the group exclaimed as they realized the little menace was a mega. "WHAT? HE'S A MEGA?"

"Now, answer me another question... What's a Dark Master?" Joe asked, his eyes leered toward Puppetmon. _This little guy is a mega? Hard to believe!_

"Remember, Joe. Don't let size fool you," Gomamon reminded his partner. "I think you know that from the battles we've been through."

"Um, did you just read my mind, Gomamon?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."

"Puppetmon, I say we can take him regardless! Gomamon, let's do it!" Palmon declared as she stepped forth to engage the Dark Master.

Mimi pulled Palmon back. "Hold on! You heard what Ogremon said! This little guy is a mega-level digimon… as stupid as it sounds! You and Gomamon can't take him just as ultimates... Right?"

Puppetmon jumped off the tree branch and yawned with boredom. "So, this is what I have to deal with? How boring. I thought I was going to have a little fun. Ah, well, I guess I'll just have to take what I can get."

"Humph, arrogant little creep," Ogremon snorted, raising his club. "You guys stand back. I'll take him."

"Hey! Not with your injuries!" Joe called out, restraining Ogremon back.

"Yeah, you're the one who warned us not to fight him!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't fight him! Let me at that wooden little..."

Puppetmon pointed his massive hammer at the children and their digimon friends. "BORING! I'm just going to blow you away." As he said that, yellow projectile bullets shot out of his hammer and pelted the ground where the group stood. They all jumped away to avoid the blasts.

"Ooo, now we're getting somewhere!" the puppet digimon chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Joe!"

"Mimi!"

Upon hearing their digimon calling out to them, their Crests of Reliability and Sincerity glowed.

Ogremon observed this carefully and thought. _So, now, I'll finally get to see their evolved forms._

"Palmon _**SHINKA!**_ _**TOGEMON! **_Togemon _**CHOU SHINKA! LILLYMON!**_"

"Gomamon _**SHINKA! IKKAKUMON! **_Ikkakumon _**CHOU SHINKA!**_ _**ZUDOMON!**_"

The two ultimate-level digimon faced off with Puppetmon and charged out to attack. Mimi and Joe held their glowing crests while standing back from the heated engagement.

"Well, you two can digivolve into ultimate-level? Great but I doubt that'll be enough!" Puppetmon waved his finger.

"Yeah, well, try this on for size! _**VULCAN'S HAMMER!**_" Zudomon howled, slamming his majestic hammer and sending an arrow-like projectile at the mega.

Cupping her hands together and forming a lily in her hand, Lillymon charged up a cannon underneath and fired a shot at the Dark Master. "_**FLOWER CANNON!**_"

"Go, Zudomon!"

"Let him have it, Lillymon!"

Ogremon watched and then gasped as Puppetmon easily slammed his hammer down with one hand.

"Take this! _**PUPPET PUMMEL!**_"

As the mega unleashed his attack, both Lillymon and Zudomon's offense were cut short. They were immediately struck down by Puppetmon and engulfed by the immediate backlash of the Puppet Pummel. Both ultimates collapsed and lost immediate power while DE-evolving to their rookie forms. Mimi rushed over to pick up Palmon as Joe dashed over by Gomamon.

"Damn, they knew they were going in unprepared..." Ogremon muttered.

Puppetmon had an annoyed look on his face. "Don't tell me it's all over? That's it? That's all you Digi-Destined have to show for? Man, what a freakin' disappointment! I thought I was going to have fun but NO! I got stuck with a bunch of weaklings! So, how about I finish you off and get it over with?"

Joe and Mimi prepared for the worst as they closed their eyes. Puppetmon raised his hammer overhead to deliver the final blow.

Then...

Came the boisterous cry heard around Megabyte Forest.

"_**A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH!"**_

The group looked around the forest for any signs of where the call may have come from. Even Puppetmon was befuddled while glancing around the canopies.

"What the heck? Did I just hear Tarzan just now?" Joe wondered, his ears picking up on the call.

Gomamon was confused as anyone. "Well, whatever it is, it's getting annoying!"

"I second that!" Mimi said, clenching her teeth.

"_**A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH!"**_

"Ugh! All right! We get the POINT already! Knock it off!" Puppetmon cried out, getting annoyed.

Then, the howls got even louder. Everyone looked up to find a silver, metallic monkey swinging across the vines and landing on top of a branch. Much to Joe, Mimi, Palmon and Gomamon's dismay, they were looking up at a familiar face and presence yet he had different physical features.

It was 'Metal' Etemon. He turned around, raised his arms and howled out. "Yo! Get DIGI with it! Metal Etemon is in DA house!"

_**"METAL ETEMON?" **_the group exclaimed at once.

Then, after that, there was immediate, awkward silence.

Crickets chirped and everyone froze in their places.

However, 'Metal' Etemon broke up the silence and clapped his hands. "Well, c'mon now, a superstar like me deserves a standing ovation and an applause!" The new Etemon apparently enjoyed hearing himself talk, stopped clapping his hands and faced the two Digi-Destined. "After all, it's been a while since we've last seen each other!"

"Oh no! Etemon? But, how?" Joe exclaimed.

Ogremon was confused and looked dumbfounded. "What? You mean you kids know this wackjob?"

"Heh, I used to be Etemon, kid," the king of swing smirked and flexed his arms to reveal his biceps. "But, now, I'm _**Metal Etemon**_! Oh, thank ya! Thank ya very much!"

"Man and just when I thought he was a goner," Gomamon frowned. "I wonder just how tough he's now going to be?"

Palmon groaned. "Ugh, just what we DIDN'T need: new and unapproved!"

Metal Etemon snickered and spoke out for his 'viewing audience'. "Well, let me tell you about my story my own way. Hit the lights!"

Despite his delusional frame of mind, he really pictured himself on stage with a spotlight cast over him and three Etemon band mates. One playing a guitar, another playing drums, and another with a bass. Metal Etemon held a microphone in hand and started to explain his story through his own words.

"Here is the long, tear-jerking story of the new and improved Metal Etemon! Listen up, baby! After fighting that with overgrown dinosaur with that metal body, I was swallowed by some big black hole and sucked away into a void that seemed like eternity! I found myself and spent time down in a dark, cold abyss that seemingly looked like hell! My digital body was jacked, fried, melted and put through a cold blender, baby! It sure wasn't the rightful place for the king of swing like me! But I stood strong despite the pain and agony because I was reminded of what you kids did to me! I swore that I WOULD come back to take my revenge upon you, Digi-Destined! I came back as Metal Etemon and eventually found my way back to the Digital World on my comeback tour! But next time, I better make sure not to come back hitching a ride on a meatball!"

Metal Etemon spun around with his mike in hand and continued to sing much to everyone's dismay. "And I've come back to take my revenge on... HOWL! YEAH! I've come back to take my revenge upon the Digi-Destined! YEAH!"

Everyone covered their ears, including Ogremon. Puppetmon was already getting fed up with Metal Etemon's obnoxious interference.

"Enough of that garbage already!" Puppetmon exclaimed.

"My music ain't crap! Besides, I have many more lyrics where that came from after spending my time across limbo!" the metallic monkey replied. "So, what are ya going to do bout you overgrown foot-stool?"

"Hey! Who are you calling over-sized?" the puppet digimon took offense from the insult.

Metal Etemon summoned a banana peel and hurled it to the ground. "Yo, watch your step! _**BANANA SLIP!**_"

Slipping over the obvious and oldest trick in the book, Puppetmon fell back and groaned.

"Aw, did it hurt, sonny boy?"

Puppetmon lifted himself up and raised his hammer. "Don't call me _sonny boy_! _**PUPPET PUMMEL!**_"

_**WHAM!**_

The Dark Master slammed his hammer against Metal Etemon's knees and forced the metallic monkey to hop around while clutching his throbbing knee.

"OW! I'll use ya as a toothpick!" Metal Etemon howled.

Seizing the opportunity, Puppetmon charged across with his nose drilling. "_**DRILL HOUSE!**_" With that, he DRILLED his nose right up Metal Etemon's rectum.

However, in retaliation, Metal Etemon pulled off his one desperation attack. He let out a BIG stinker and FARTED right in Puppetmon's face. _**"GAS ATTACK!"**_

"ACK! DAMN, WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO EAT?" Puppetmon yelled out, coughing.

Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon all covered their noses. Apparently, they wanted to no whiff of the putrid smell and who could blame them? Metal Etemon had just performed one of the abnormal yet grossest attacks a digimon could possibly resort to.

Puppetmon launched out numerous bullet-like projectiles out of his hammer. But, Metal Etemon easily blocked out the array of shots by putting out his hand as they ricocheted off his metallic body. He clenched his left hand and walloped Puppetmon in the face.

"_**METAL PUNCH!**_"

_**BAM!**_

Puppetmon reeled back from the monkey's strong left hand and stumbled back. He quickly regained his senses and shook the cobwebs out. "UGH! You're fighting dirty!"

"I'm not dirty! I just got this body detailed at the car wash yesterday!" Metal Etemon remarked, grinning at his own joke.

_Lame come back. _Puppetmon thought as he slammed his hammer in front of the metallic monkey. "Take this! _**PUPPET PUMMEL!**_"

As the two megas commenced in their squabble, the others fled from the scene. This gave them a chance to escape and regroup from the enemy attack.

"Run! This will give us enough time to recover and come up with a way to stop these two!" Joe stated, leading everyone down the forest. _"I just hope that neither one of those two come and find us!"_

Puppetmon struck his tongue out while standing in front of a tree. "Nya, nya!"

_**WHAM!**_

Metal Puppetmon punched against... the tree. Puppetmon had ducked under the blow at the last second. The tree started to move as a crack line formed around the center and it immediately collapsed on top of the king of swing. Puppetmon laughed out triumphantly as he finally found the perfect playmate.

"Oh yeah. He'll do just fine. Now, where to begin? Ah, yeah!" Puppetmon deviously smiled, preparing to dish out some punishment on his new rival. "This is what you get for calling me _sonny_!"

xxxxx

"Mmmhmmm, just a few more minutes..." the feline muttered.

Then, the footsteps became louder. This prompted Gatomon to immediately wake up. Springing up to her feet, the feline looked ahead to find a pair of red, massive legs standing in front of the resting spot they were occupying.

"Oh boy... Here we go again..." Gatomon gulped, tapping Patamon on his head. "Hey, porky, we've got company..." Another tap. "Hey, Digiworld to porky!"

Upon hearing his 'pet name' called out, Patamon groaned. "I told you not to call me that...!"

Just as he was about to go into an outburst, Gatomon quickly covered her friend's mouth and silenced him. "Quiet, you fool! We've got company!"

"Who is it...?"

"Guess."

Glancing over Gatomon's shoulder, the rookie digimon gasped as he spotted the familiar, red massive legs. "Oh...! I recognize those legs anywhere! The Tyrannomon are back..."

"That's right and they want another piece of us. Well, actually they're more after me than you. Heh, that's fine with me. I guess they haven't learned their lesson after the beating I gave them," Gatomon chuckled, adjusting her gloves. "This is going to be fun."

"Need some help, Gatomon?"

"Nah, just leave these two with me. You sit back and watch me go to work."

Showing no fear, Gatomon graciously stepped out of the hiding spot and confronted the Tyrannomon pair. Patamon knew that the feline was no push over and has taken down champion-level digimon on her own. These Tyrannomon were the same ones who have been relentlessly hunting them lately.

"Well, here we go again..." Patamon sighed, watching Gatomon. "Just another Tuesday for her..."

With that, loud clobbering was heard as bodies were laid out and cries were heard.

_**WHAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**SLASH!**_

"_**LIGHTNING CLAW!**_"

Patamon lied back down and yawned while his friend went to town on the Tyrannomon. Several bodies fell to the ground as bumps formed around each of their heads. The dinos' eyes were all white whilst tongues hung out of their mouths.

Dusting her paws off, Gatomon walked away whistling to herself. "Just another day's work for me. Next time you boys want to eat us, you'll be dealing with _moi_. Got it?"

No response came from the otherwise knocked-out Tyrannomon pair.

Gatomon stepped back inside their hiding spot and leaned back against a wall behind her.

"Wow, again you're showing them you're not a cat to be messed with!"

"Eh, it's all the same. Tyrannomon attack and I beat them up. If it weren't for the tail ring, I wouldn't have stood a chance. I would have been on the level of a rookie like you. Good thing I'm not."

Patamon scoffed. "I wish I could have some mystical item granting me a boost of power. I sure could use it."

"Well, in your current state, you're showing me that you can beat up rookie digimon. Don't sell yourself short."

The bat-pig digimon nodded in response. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," the feline shrugged. "Anyway, I wonder how Kari and TK are doing."

"I know. Their crests should at least be getting stronger, right?"

Gatomon replied with only one answer. "We'll see. That's all I can say for now."

xxxxx

TK and Kari stood together with their crests in hand. Thus far, their progression hadn't gone as Leomon wanted. Only Kari's crest has reacted and illuminated brilliantly.

TK has shown distress with the results of his crest. No matter how hard he tried, nothing came about for him.

"No... No... NO!" TK cried out, holding his crest in frustration. "Why isn't anything working?"

Kari glanced over at the young Takashi child. "TK, don't be so hard on yourself. We still have plenty of time..."

"But I want to get my crest to glow right away! I... I just want to get prepared," he angrily growled. "That's all, but I can't do anything if my crest doesn't want to react!"

"Don't stress yourself over it or it will never glow, TK."

"Your crest got to glow more quickly than mine did. I don't understand. What am I missing?"

Leomon observed the distressed child and eyes his crest. Only faint ones but nothing that could be strong enough to trigger a digimon digivolution. _No progression with his crest. I understand we still have 10 days left, but I feel they will need more of a challenge to go by. Their digimon partners have certainly shown to survive on their own. Perhaps, it is time to move on to the next phase of the survival test._

The Digi-Destined of Hope sat on the ground and sighed to himself with the Crest of Hope in his grip. Opening his palm, TK studied the crest and once again was disappointed with the lack of a subtle of glow.

"Nothing... Nothing is working..."

Kari knelt by Matt's brother and patted him on the back. "Don't give up. I'm not about to quit and neither should you. We'll beat these invaders with our newly powered crests. Angemon will become an ultimate. You shouldn't give up hope."

No response from the boy. Kari had hoped her words would encourage him to consider remaining strong and not ultimately giving up.

"Listen up, you two," Leomon called out to the pair.

The two children responded accordingly. "Yes, Mr. Leomon?"

"I understand the boy has problems with his crest?"

As the warrior faced TK, the boy sunk his head and felt ashamed to even give him a straight look. Kari felt sorry for TK and raised her hand.

"Yes, Kari?"

"Please, don't be hard on TK. He's really tried his best to get his crest to glow. I've been a witness to everything and believe me when I say that he has put his heart into it."

"If that's the case, then why hasn't his crest reacted fully?"

No reply came.

"Then, it would be time to move on with the next phase. You see. Your digimon partners have progressed far better than I had hoped in their survival training. The Gatomon has shown to have experience surviving on her own in the wilderness and has carried Patamon through. Though, the little digimon has started to catch on. He will no doubt be a stronger digimon."

TK felt at least somewhat proud and smiled. "Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for."

"So, here is what I suggest for you and your partner digimon," Leomon clarified. "I will be taking you four further into Megabyte Forest in yet another survival test. For those two that is, but I want to see what happens whether you child are forced in a dangerous situation where your digimon must digivolve. Perhaps this way, Patamon can digivolve into his ultimate-form."

"Wait... you want us to stick with our digimon in another survival test?" TK asked.

"That's what I said, but this will be not only important for your digimon. It will be crucial for yourselves and your crests. In order to make yourselves stronger to wield the crests of Light and Hope."

Kari whispered to TK. "You and me in a survival test...?"

"I can't believe it either, but Leomon will be watching us. Um, will he?"

"No, you will have to depend on your digimon to protect you. Only this time they may digivolve if need be."

"Oh, now that's good!" Kari sighed a relief. _At least we'll be protected._

"If this enables you to invoke your crests' full potential, then I'll know it was the perfect idea. Believe me, children. Once this is all over, you will be ready for when the times comes to battle the invaders. Until then, it's time to buckle down."

"Yes, Mr. Leomon!"

The brave warrior deeply sighed. _Though, there may be some distractions that may stand in their way. I'm sensing the presence of an evil power at work. While I won't directly get involved with the children, I will stick around close by enough to scope out this hidden enemy. So, the first of the Dark Masters resides in the Great Megabyte Forest? The children may be in more danger than thought. _Then, he thought this further and nodded. _This may be their chance to prove themselves worthy if they can manage to defeat one Dark Master. If they can, then Patamon and Gatomon will be ready._

"So, when do we go, Mr. Leomon?" Kari inquisitively asked.

"Yeah, we're ready whenever you are..."

Leomon stated. "Yes. We will be leaving for the forest tomorrow. So, in the meantime, you children can rest for the day. I'll be off to tell your digimon partners in a few moments."

TK and Kari looked toward each other with smiles on their faces. Feeling this was his chance to make his crest and digimon strong, TK was willing to go with any method of making his crest glow.

However, unbeknownst to them, the danger of Puppetmon was still a grave concern in the Great Megabyte Forest. This will be a major test to establish whether they will be ready for the invaders.

xxxxx

Metal Etemon found himself awake, but not freely moving. He noticed strings attached to his arms and then...

_**WHAP!**_

He slapped himself!

_**SMACK!**_

"Hey... Ow! Ow!"

"Ha! Ha! Quit hitting yourself!" the laughter of Puppetmon was overheard.

"Hey, quit it! Ow!"

The Dark Master sat on top of a tree branch enjoying himself like any child would and controlled Metal Etemon's every movement with his strings. He flipped Metal Etemon over and started to move his hands. He controlled the metal monkey to tickle himself.

"Hey! HAHAHA! Hey! Cut it out! Stop it! I'm ticklish!" laughed Metal Etemon.

Puppetmon snickered. "Heh, that'll teach ya!" Then, he noticed the absence of the Digi-Destined and their friends. "Oh no! They're gone!"

"It's your own dumb fault, you idiot!" Metal Etemon exclaimed, ripping the strings off his body.

"Stupid tin can!"

"You big, dumb knothole!"

As Puppetmon jumped down, Metal Etemon tried to take him down. The Dark Master swiftly landed on Metal Etemon's back and kicked him in the back of the head. The metallic monkey fell face-first on the ground and shook his head.

"Um, hey! Where are ya going?"

"Home. You're lame at name calling and your jokes are lame. I'm outta here!"

Metal Etemon scoffed and stepped back. "Well, I'm metal and you're wood. So, whatever sticks to me will break you in half!" With that, he raced off to the other side of the forest in pursuit of Joe, Mimi, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon. "Meh, who cares about sonny boy! I have to find those brats and extract my revenge to complete my greatest comeback tour of the year!"

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

Standing at the center of the lush, tropical forest was a two-story, white mansion. Sections of the home were painted blue. Four windows were displayed on the front part of the mansion with a wooden, front door. The top level was smaller in comparison with two windows on the opposite sides. The rooftop was wooden and padded down with the very top forming arches on the sides.

Standing outside the mansion were two guards.

One was a flightless bird covered with a lighter blue body with the top head being a darker shade of blue. His feather tips were purple. The beak was orange and elongated. His eye pupils were also orange with black irises at the center of the said pupils. Tied around the neckline was a red bow tie. A golden crown adorned his head. He wore red-white shoes on his otherwise short, stubby legs. Expanding across his back was a green bush covered with pink, flowers. This bird digimon was called Deramon.

The other guard had a green, plant-like body (almost identical to Palmon). Her arms had violet-colored tulips for hands with single stems emerging from out of the center. Adorning around the neck was a red flower. The head was green with a redtop covering her head. The eyes were light blue. This flower digimon was otherwise known as Floramon.

Inside the mansion was basically what a Dark Master, such as Puppetmon, would dream of living in: a fun house. But, as a Dark Master, his way of fun and games would be completely demented and warped. There many traps laid out even amongst the harmless toys. That said explosives were strapped on each toy.

At the upper level of the mansion, Puppetmon was in his room and sitting in a chair with his large monitor screen in front of him. Flipping through the channels using a remote, he's been keenly observing his territory but nothing has turned up yet.

"I knew I should had installed a satellite to expand outside the forest! That way I can hunt down the Digi-brats in anyway I can! But, this is strange. I've only seen two of those bratty kids. But thanks to that stupid metal monkey, I lost them. Where could the others be?"

"Master Puppetmon..." a voice, akin to an English butler, chimed in. "You have a call from fellow Dark Master, Metal Seadramon."

"Bah, put that fool on the line!" Puppetmon pressed the off button on his remote, closing off the monitor. "I'll check the monitor later. So, what does ol' metal head want?"

"He seems to have pinpointed the locations of the Digi-Destined currently in the Digital World."

"What? You're serious?" Puppetmon jumped up excitedly. "Well, what are you waiting for? I said put him through!"

Walking inside the room was a flightless, bipedal kiwi digimon. Its body was entirely covered with bristly, hair-like feathers. The upper part of its face was shielded under a silver mask. The back of its head was covered with green, leaf-like extensions. The legs of the kiwi were dark gray with its three clawed nails purple. Revealed through the eyeholes of the mask was a pair of green eyes. This was Kiwimon.

"I've already put him through, Master Puppetmon."

"Ah, good. Now, let's see what he has to say..."

Turning his seat around, Puppetmon pushed a button underneath his seat and activated a three-dimensional hologram of the shadowed Metal Seadramon. No description was given of the sea ruler, but a pair of red eyes was revealed.

"Well, so the metal head has decided to report to what he's found?"

Metal Seadramon responded with a slight hiss. _**"Laugh it up, wood boy. Just remember we let you ride our coat tails. Now, listen up, you reported to have encountered two Digi-Destined?"**_

"That's right! If it hadn't been for that stupid monkey, I would have had them!"

_**"Yes, but you still let them get away! Anyway, I have some news you might want to hear. I'm picking up locations at different sections of the Digital World. One in Sector 8756. Another at the Continent of Server and specifically at Sector 0198-111. Two more located Sector 123444. The two that left your watch yesterday are back and shouldn't be too far from your mansion. Though, they might be in a conflict with that metal buffoon you mentioned. I'd suggest attacking once they're too fatigued after they deal with the monkey."**_

"Heh, kick them while they're down? Ke, ha, ha, now that's my kind of style!"

_**"Just a word of advice, don't underestimate them. There's no telling how much power their digimon partners will gain through those blasted crests."**_

"Me? I never underestimate anyone!"

_**"Well, that's a new one. Hehehe."**_

An irked Puppetmon scoffed. "You making fun of me? You'll regret that!"

_**"Look, you just take care of the kids that appear at your domain. I'll be monitoring the other two children. Oh and I almost forgot... I can't seem to find the one inheriting the Crest of Courage."**_

"What do mean you can't find him? Did he just disappear off our radar?"

_**"No, because he was on my radar a few days ago when Neo Devimon came. Since then, he's been missing. I think a higher power might be at work here. I don't like this..."**_

"Paranoid as usual, metal head? Don't worry so much. He probably did the smartest thing a Digi-Destined could do. He knew we were too much to handle. So he packed up and walked out on his friends! Some _courage_."

_**"I wouldn't be so sure. In any case, our invader allies will arrive in 10 days. They will be the ones to seal the deal on the Digi-Destined and end their legacy."**_

"Heh, it's ironic that their legacy's end will come to an end by one of their own?"

_**"Indeed. Now, I must be off. I have an entire ocean world to look after and I'll be monitoring the other remaining Digi-Destined. Catch ya later, wood stool!"**_

With that, the hologram of the ocean Dark Master disappeared. Puppetmon scowled in annoyance and turned his seat around.

"So, those two kids who I saw the other day are back? But, that means the metal monkey is going to get in the way. Feh, that metal moron better not kill them before I get to. I'll just have to keep an eye on things until then."

Turning on his monitor, Puppetmon observed the more forest territory and scanned for the Digi-Destined's whereabouts. Little did he realize that two more would be arriving at Megabyte Forest.

"Once they get of that stupid monkey for me, then it will be game time for me!" Puppetmon snickered, leaning against his seat. "Wait, did I just say _game time_? Man, that sounds lame! I need to think of a good catchphrase. Kiwimon, any suggestions?"

"I have no ideas, master."

"Eh, you suck, Kiwimon."

And so, Puppetmon waited until any of the Digi-Destined appeared on monitor.

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest**_

"Feh, that piece of fire wood just had to get in the way!" Metal Etemon spat out, landing on a branch. "If he didn't get in the way, I would have brought those blasted kids to their knees. Oh well. Guess it'll be fun to make them run and hide."

Glancing around the tropical forest, the metal-armored primate scratched his chin and tapped his silver Chrome Digizoid armor. "Heh, it was good to come back with a new body. Now I feel stronger, but not just that… I can feel the presence of everything that moves. Uh, huh! That's what I call an upgrade for the King!"

Night had fallen with a half-crescent moon looming in the background. Metal Etemon noticed the moon and grinned.

"That moon looks nice from this view and I just wish I can could sing one of my greatest hits but what's the point? Without a large viewing audience that is... Oh well. I can start thinking of my career as soon as my revenge is complete! You can't hide from me Digi-Destined! For I am the King of Swing!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Puppetmon's Deadly Games! Engage the Metal King!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **What the title implies. I'm doing my best to speed through this mini-arc. Just two more chapters until the training and then the invaders' arrival.


	7. Puppetmon's Games! Engage Metal King!

**A/N:** The mini-arc continues. Enough said.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 7: Puppetmon's Deadly Games! Engage the Metal King!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Megabyte Forest/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Mimi, Joe and the digimon lied hidden in a distant cave whilst staying out of Metal Etemon's sights. Palmon and Gomamon kept their guard up while guarding the cavern's entrance.

It was already dark. No doubt they would think Metal Etemon would have been fatigued from scanning the vast forest.

Ogremon sat by the side of the cave with his injured arm still bandaged, grimacing in pain. Mimi went over to check on his arm as Joe handed her a bit more of ointment.

"Ogremon, are you going to be all right? That arm looks like it still hurts you," Mimi said, showing concern for the injured digimon.

Ogremon gingerly lifted his arm, slightly grimacing. "Eeeii! Yeah, it still does hurt a bit. Man, just who was that wackjob?"

"Not the true King of Rock n Roll. That's for sure," Joe stated. "That was Etemon, former ruler of the Dark Network. After we left File Island prior to Devimon's defeat, we arrived at the Continent of Server in search for our crests after we obtained our tags. That's where we ran into that annoying jerk."

"Dark Network? Wait, I think I've heard of that organization. It was actually an underground terrorist organization before it expanded into a standing military after obtaining some kind of new power," Ogremon recalled. "So that silver monkey was their leader?"

"That's right. It was Tai and Metal Greymon who stopped him by putting him through some hole... I think it was," Mimi explained. "We were just as surprised as you were when we saw him."

"Apparently he managed to digivolve during his time in this limbo or so he claims," Joe said, tying another knot around Ogremon's bandages. "Now, he's a mega-level digimon called Metal Etemon."

"Not only do we have to deal with him, but we have that Puppetmon character."

"The girl's got a point," Ogremon said. "He's one of the Dark Masters."

Gomamon overheard this and posed an important question. "Then, who are these Dark Masters?"

"Well, this happened sometime ago... I'd say around the time you kids left back to your own world. You see these are a group of four powerful digimon. How they came here is still a mystery to me, but they came from another world unlike this one. Rumor has it that they were taking orders from a greater evil."

"A greater evil?" Palmon pondered. "Whom could they be taking orders from?"

"Like I said, I don't know the full details and I couldn't tell you who their leader was. I can tell you these four are bad news. From what I know, Puppetmon is the weakest of the four."

"Weakest you say?" The Child of Sincerity gulped. "I don't want to how scary the other three are."

Joe inquired. "And where are the other three? Who are they?"

"I heard of a great sea beast named Metal Seadramon. That's one guy to look out for in the oceans as he currently holds authority all over the vast oceans. Then, there's Machinedramon - a walking, living, and breathing path of destruction. And lastly, Piedmon - he's the worse of the worst kind and the most powerful of the four Dark Masters. I reckon he was the one given all of the strict orders from the supposed leader of theirs."

"Ah, that's just great. If the incoming invaders were bad enough, now we have to deal with four strong mega-level monsters," Gomamon said, scratching his head. "Sucks to be us then..."

"Actually, on the bright side, only two of the Dark Masters occupy the Digital World. Or so I heard..."

"Well, I hope you're right, Ogremon," the doctor-in-training asserted. "Because we have friends out there as we speak! I doubt they know what's going on with two crazy powerful digimon out there. Do you know where the other two could be?"

"Probably left with their leader. I can't really say for sure..."

Palmon grew suspicious of Ogremon and approached him. "You're hiding something, Ogremon. Aren't you...?"

"What would I be hiding? I'm telling you the honest truth."

"Yeah, but you did work for Devimon. That would make you a bit suspicious," Gomamon pointed out.

Mimi rebuked at the digimon. "That's enough you two! What makes you think Ogremon is lying? He was thankful for pulling him out of those trees. We should show him some gratitude for leading us out of there before Puppetmon or Metal Etemon tried catching us."

"See? I can do plenty of good whenever I feel to!" Ogremon implied. "Look, you can trust me or not, but what I'm telling you is legit. I've seen what these Dark Masters can do. But that monkey guy was completely new to me."

"Yeah, since he can confirm to have arrived through that giant meatball that landed in the forest," Joe deduced. "So, now we have a Dark Master and a lunatic out for revenge. This is just great and I knew skipping out on pre-med school was bad."

Looking outside the cave, thoughts ran through Palmon and Gomamon's minds. They were horrified at the notion of three other powerful digimon than Puppetmon. They were easily repelled by the childish mega.

To make matters worse, the invaders were still coming within 10 days.

"You know... it's barely even past four days and yet a lot is on our shoulders," Joe sighed. "With Tai and Agumon gone with that X guy, TK and Kari with Leomon, Sora gone, and Izzy seeing Gennai, we're all split and left vulnerable."

Mimi glanced over to Joe and sadly sighed. "This is bad. I mean just when we were all together about four days ago. Wow, it's going to be nearly a week since we left home."

Eavesdropping on their conversation, Ogremon couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Are these even the same kids who stopped Devimon and put me in my place? Why are they giving up so easily? It's not like them!_

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise (including Palmon and Gomamon), Ogremon stood up and spoke out. "All right, I'm getting really sick of this 'Oh what are we going to do?' and that 'It's hopeless' crap! What happened to the fire I saw in you back on File Island? You were standing up to Devimon and myself if I recall!"

"Well, we're not exactly dealing with easy enemies here! These are mega-level digimon! The only mega digimon on our side are War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. Matt and Gabumon are nowhere to be found. Tai and Agumon left with X to some other world," Joe clarified. "Leomon is the only one who even comes close to their strength-level. It took War Greymon _AND_ Leomon to even put Neo Devimon down. Now, we have three invaders who are said to be stronger than that jerk!"

"That's right," Mimi sighed. "I'm sorry to say but we're backed against a corner here."

Ogremon scoffed. "Look, you aren't backed against a corner here. As far as I know, this Neo Devimon guy was strong, right? Well, I kind of doubt either Metal Etemon or Puppetmon are close to his power. Sounded like Neo Devimon was in some kind of league of his own just like those three invaders coming here. No, I say we do have a chance, especially against that monkey guy."

Joe was taken back to what Ogremon was implying. "Wait a second, you're not suggesting we fight him now?"

"Nah, I say we would need a good game plan to stop him. I'm not exactly a good planner here. So, could you guys lend me a hand here?" Ogremon asked, looking at the children and the digimon.

"Wow, Ogremon has a plan? Who would think that's possible?" Gomamon chuckled.

Mimi smiled toward Ogremon. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think the key to beating that Etemon punk is through..." the ogre digimon said, pointing to Gomamon.

Everyone glanced over at the sea mammalian digimon and raised their eyebrows (at least Mimi and Joe). Gomamon had a confused look at the stares he received.

"Um, what? What could I do?"

"That hammer thing of yours when you digivolved?" The green-skinned ogre clarified. "I'd say that will be useful if you ask me."

"Hey, he brings up a good point. That's some thinking, Ogremon."

"It's nothing really, Joe. It's not like I planned anything out. I'm just taking a guess..."

Palmon sunk her head. "Some genius planner you are..."

"Ok, but I'm serious. Listen up because I may just have the idea to putting that Metal Etemon guy out of commission..."

xxxxx

"There. You four will remain here in the forest as a part of my survival test. Now, listen to me, the children here will keep an eye on you."

Patamon blinked. "You mean these two watching us? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No since this is your training. They will merely observe your progress," Leomon stated promptly. "Since the last survival exercise seemed to be much easier, this should offer more challenges."

"If you say so but let me remind you that I'm already used to this," Gatomon shrugged. "I don't know about porker over here, though."

"Hey! Will you quit it with that stupid name?" Patamon scoffed, a vein popping out on his forehead.

Kari got in between the two and held them back. "Ease down, you two!"

TK approached Leomon. "Where are you going to be, Mr. Leomon?"

"I'll be off in another vicinity of the forest. I don't wish to interfere with their training. They have to learn to cope with new environments and adapt. Now, you and Kari do your best in harnessing the full potential of your crests. Takeru, that goes _double_ for you. You are the only Digi-Destined whose crest hasn't glowed. If you can manage to it, we will stand a better chance by the time those two invaders come. Got it?"

"Sure, thing. Don't you worry! I'll do the best I can!"

Leomon nodded. "Let's hope you're right, kid. For all of us."

With that, the brave warrior levitated off the ground and jetted off into the air.

Gatomon raced out into the forest to begin to collect food for breakfast.

"Looks like I'll be foraging again. C'mon, Patamon! I'm going to need some help picking out some fruit in the trees!"

Patamon fluttered his wings and gave chase to the tail-ring feline. "Wait for me!"

TK glanced over to Kari and smiled. "Well, Kari. Looks like we're going to have to dig deep and call upon the full power of our crest. I mean... I know you can, but I haven't made any progress."

"Don't give up. Just remember we have plenty of time before our last 9 or 10 so days are up," the Digi-Destined of Light reminded him. "Look on the bright side, Patamon's learning to fend for himself thanks to Gatomon."

"Still, I don't feel at all stronger as you guys have become. I mean, what good is Patamon if he can't digivolve into his ultimate-level form?"

"Well, TK... I... I honestly don't know what I can tell you," Kari sighed deeply. _Poor, TK. Ever since we started to harness the true power of our crests, I've been keeping up but TK's way behind. He wants this power now, but he won't gain anything if he gives up. _

TK let out a deep, defeated sigh. _I've got to keep going somehow. No rest for the weary, right? _"Hey, Kari? Ready to continue where we left off? This time for sure I'll make my crest glow!"

"Sure thing! Let's get started!"

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

The live coverage of the two Digi-Destined was sent back via satellite network within Puppetmon's mansion. The devious Dark Master watched them carefully in his seat and had grown a fond interest in the two children.

Specifically, the one he kept an eye on for was TK.

Stroking his chin, Puppetmon grinned. "Well, well, this is rather peculiar."

"What would that be, Master Puppetmon?" Kiwimon asked, walking beside the seated Dark Master.

"Look at the screen and feast your eyes on that, Kiwimon."

Kiwimon watched the screen. "Hmmm, I suppose good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah but I hate waiting. Sometimes it can be a drag but occasionally I suppose you're right. This is great! Now I have two Digi-brats in my territory! Woo-hoo!" Puppetmon jumped out of his seat and giggled mischievously. "And to think I have the two youngest ones on camera!"

"Perhaps you should ditch the cameras? It seems to be you're observing these two children for other reasons?"

Puppetmon scoffed in annoyance. "Like what? You think I'm some kind of child mol... Um, I forgot. What are they called?"

Kiwimon sweat dropped and responded. "Child molester?"

"Yeah, that's it! Look, I may be bad, but I ain't one of those freaks!" Puppetmon walked over and grabbed the remote control. "Now that their guardian, Leomon, just somehow bailed on them, this gives me free reign to walk right over there and convince them to come here!"

"And that will work, how, Master Puppetmon?"

"Well, we could try this," the demented puppet pressed a red circle at the top right of the remote. "There! Let's speed things up a bit!"

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest**_

TK and Kari were standing together for a second until they started to move horizontally across the forest. They opened their eyes and looked down from where they had left.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here? Why are we getting moved along?" TK asked. "And how are we moving by ourselves?"

"It's like everything around us is moving!" Kari exclaimed

Gatomon and Patamon emerged out of the forest with food. However, just as they watched their friends being scaled away, they called out to their human partners and chased in pursuit of them.

"Hey, TK!"

"Kari! What the heck? The ground is moving on its own!"

Kari called out to the feline digimon. "Gatomon!"

"Patamon!" TK cried.

Leaping out from her spot, Gatomon landed gracefully into Kari's waiting arms. As for Patamon, he flew quickly to catch up with TK and landed on top of his hat.

"Just what is going on here?" Gatomon wondered. "Somebody's trying to play a prank on us!"

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

Puppetmon jumped around excitedly and laughed. "Hehe! At this rate, they'll be here in no time! I had better get ready to greet my two new _friends_!"

Puppetmon stepped forward near his toy chest and poked his head in to search through his pile of toys. There were several stuffed animals, toy cars, a fire truck, a slingshot and toy robots. He picked up a pink rabbit and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Now, what game shall we play? Nah, not in the mood to play with the bunny rabbit!" the childish mega griped and hurled out a barrage of toys. "No! No! No! No! Not this one! Or this! Ugh, why couldn't I just get rid of some of these smelly ol' toys?" Then, he stopped and pulled out a shiny object. It was his favorite toy. He held a 44-Magnum. "Ah, ha! Now this is WHAT I'm talking about!"

Kiwimon stood nervously as Puppetmon happily gripped the gun in his hand. Knowing how unpredictable the Dark Master is by nature, Kiwimon swayed back.

"Now, take a look at this baby!" Puppetmon held the gun in hand. "It's a 44-Magnum in perfect condition!" Pulling out a golden bullet, he placed it inside the revolver. "I'm going to put this in. And you want to know what it does?" He pointed the gun point blank in front of Kiwimon and chuckled. "It goes inside your body and explodes! How about you become my test dummy, Kiwimon?"

"Um... I think I'll pass, Master Puppetmon."

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest**_

"Look! We can jump on the other side!" Kari pointed across.

Gatomon shouted. "Right! Let's go for it and get off this ride!"

The children immediately hopped off the sliding ground and jumped on the ground (which wasn't moving of course). They and the digimon sighed a big relief. That is until that piece of land started to slide across diagonally. TK and Kari panicked as they searched for another non-moving piece of land to jump on.

"What now?" Kari wondered with a worried look. "Where can we attempt to jump?"

Patamon blinked. "Where is it taking us?"

TK frowned. "Man, if this is some kind of sick game, then I don't want any part of it! Whoever this prankster is better show himself!"

"Look! Another unmoving spot of ground! Hopefully I don't jinx us," Gatomon said, pointing to a stretched of land near a tree canopy.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

Puppetmon once again searched through his toy box and pulled out a pair of slingshot. He picked up a small rock, put it on the rubber band and slung it right at Kiwimon's face. The bird digimon grunted from the blow while observing the monitor screen.

"Excuse me, Master Puppetmon but you may want to take a look at this! The children were just there a minute ago and now they're gone."

"WHAT?"

Pushing Kiwimon aside, Puppetmon grabbed his remote control and pressed a green triangular button to switch through every security camera view. "Where are they? Not here. Not there!" Finally, with one more button push, he recaptured Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon on camera. "Whew! There they are! I thought I lost them!"

"Good timing, too, master."

Carefully observing the screen, Puppetmon looked at TK and noticed a look of fear etched on his face. A small, demented grin adorned the Dark Master's face. "Heh, well, look at this. He sure looks easy enough to scare." Puppetmon dropped the remote control and rubbed his hands together. "He'll definitely make the _perfect _play mate!"

"Should I go and get him, master?"

"No way! Leave this kid with me!"

With that, Puppetmon skipped along down his playroom and hopped across to hold onto a metal bar. He gracefully slid down to the bottom level of the mansion. He pushed open the front door and raced out laughing like a demented child.

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest**_

As he sat back to catch his breath, Kari kneeled beside him. "TK? Are going to be all right?"

"Yeah, but all of that running and jumping around got me so tired. Man, I need to catch my breath."

"Luckily I'm a bit athletic since I play soccer some. Maybe you ought to lay off playing those video games and get active more?"

"Yeah, but something's been bother me. What kind of prankster would set those traps?"

Gatomon looked around the forest as her ears perked. "Good question and I think we may be getting our answer in a minute."

"You hear something, Gatomon?" Patamon asked his teammate.

TK chuckled. "I know if my brother were here, he'd be worrying about me and asking me if I'm all right. Well, if he were here, I'd tell him that I could now take care of myself."

"Don't worry, TK. I'm sure we'll see him again. What we need to do is rest a bit and catch our breaths," Kari said.

"HEY KIDS! WHAT ARE YA SAYING?"

The two children jumped to their feet and looked around with fear etched on their faces. TK and Kari had their backs facing each other. Their digimon barricaded their partners, guarding them.

"What was that?" Kari wondered and whispered to the boy. "TK, watch carefully around you."

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are! It's time to come out and play!"

"It looks like someone's coming this way but I don't see anybody!" TK replied, his eyes shifting.

Then, before the blonde-haired boy could blink, a pair of white-gloved hands covered his eyes and caused him to fall forward. He pushed the hands away and turned around to find Puppetmon facing him down.

"Hey! Time to come and play with me!" Puppetmon said, putting his hands out.

"Hey, who are you? Are you that prankster?" TK retorted and frowned. "That was a mean joke you played on us!"

Kari quickly moved beside TK and helped him to his feet. _Normally I'd want TK to watch over me, but it's time I take a stand on my own. _"I have to agree. That was a mean joke! You take back what you've did!"

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Puppetmon asked. "Oh and how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Puppetmon and the ruler of this forest territory. I'm one of the four Dark Masters!"

"Dark Masters...?" the children murmured.

"Wait! I remember now! Leomon told me about these guys when he came by to pick me and Patamon up from our den!" Gatomon recalled and pointed to Puppetmon. "These Dark Masters are said to be some really powerful mega digimon that came when we were on Earth dealing with Myotismon!"

"Yeah and he's no doubt one of the four!" Patamon nodded, glaring down the evil Dark Master.

Kari shouted at Puppetmon. "You lay a hand on me and TK… you'll deal with our digimon!"

Puppetmon grinned. "So, his name is TK?" He pointed at the boy and closed his right eye. "Hey, don't you want to go to my play house? We can play war games together!"

Surprised by his offer, TK stepped forward with a confused look. "What? You... You want to play war games with me?"

"Yeah! That's right!" the Dark Master reached into his pocket and pulled out his 44-Magnum. "We're going to play a little Cops and Robbers! It'll be fun! Now, take this!" Puppetmon tossed the gun over to TK.

As the gun came toward his direction, it landed right into his hands. The boy was taken back by this and couldn't hold the weight of the gun. It slipped right out of his hands and quickly fired several bullets.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! **_

With more repeated shots hitting a nearby tree, TK screamed and jumped back in shock. Hearing the repeated gunfire forced him to cower and cover his ears.

"What the...!" Kari gasped and covered her ears. _That was a real gun!_

"Hey! That was not a toy gun! We, kids, shouldn't be playing with real guns!" TK barked at the Dark Master. "It's dangerous!"

Puppetmon devilishly smiled. "Well, of course! If the game weren't dangerous, it wouldn't be any fun at all! But, for you, I give all beginners a _head start_! It also wouldn't be fun if I killed you right away anyway!"

Having heard enough, Gatomon hissed and jumped in front of the children. "TK! Kari! Don't listen to a thing that demented creep says!"

"Watch it or your nose will grow!" Puppetmon growled, pulling out a red ball of string. He tossed it across and watched as it expanded out with long yarn spreading out. Both Gatomon & Kari were caught by the yarn and ended up being tied down to the ground. Patamon tried attacking Puppetmon head on but the mega easily swatted him aside with one hand. The bat-pig hit a nearby tree and fell to the ground.

"No, Patamon! Gatomon! Kari!" TK shouted, realizing he was alone with the demented puppet. He rushed by their fallen sides. "No! You guys! I'll get you out of here!"

He heard foot stamping his way and was confronted by the kid-like Dark Master.

"So, are you going to come and play with me?"

"Forget it! No way!"

"Oh? Don't want to?" Puppetmon rubbed his chin and looked down at the tied down victims. "Hmmm. Well, if that's the case, if you don't come play war games with me, then I'll just have to kill your friends here. Starting with the girl!" Pointing to Kari, Puppetmon cocked a mischievous grin. "Do you want that?"

TK was left with no other choice. He hated himself for doing this, but the lives of his friends were more important. "All right but anything to prevent you from hurting my friends!"

"Ah, now that's a good boy!"

"No! TK! Forget about us! Just go and run away from here as far away as you can! Go find Leomon!" Kari called out until Puppetmon shot out another ball of yarn. This time sealing Kari's mouth shut.

"Ah, shut up!" Puppetmon turned his attention back to TK. "Well, are you coming?"

Kneeling down and picking up the 44-Magnum, TK faced the wooden digimon. "All right, let's go and play..."

Puppetmon chuckled and waved a finger. "Now, that's the spirit!"

With that, TK walked down a path while being led by Puppetmon toward the mansion. It wasn't far away from the current location and Puppetmon made sure to incapacitate the boy's friends.

Kari tried speaking out but her mouth was kept sealed with the string. She struggled to break free, but Gatomon had an ace up her sleeve.

"That idiot forgot that I have claws," Gatomon muttered. "I'll have us out of here in no time, Kari!" _Then, we'll go and revive Patamon. Don't worry. TK. You won't be playing any demented games with that freak! At least, I hope he doesn't._

xxxxx

Cocking a grin, the metallic 'super star' rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, they sure don't redecorate like that used to. I'll never get an audience in this piece of dump. Now, I wonder where those meddling kids went? They couldn't have gotten too far."

As Metal Etemon walked by, a dumpster lid slowly lifted from under a pile of rocks and revealed a pair of blue eyes. Peering through and getting a glimpse of the shiny monkey king, Ogremon remained silent. He slowly raised a blue flag from out of his spot to signal to the others.

Also lifting garbage lids from under a pile of rock debris, Mimi, Joe, Palmon and Gomamon watched Metal Etemon.

"There he is. What do you want us to do now, Joe?"__Gomamon whispered.

Joe kept his eye on Metal Etemon. "Stay low until he walks ahead a little further. This is supposed to be a sneak attack."

"I just hope this will work. If what Ogremon says about Zudomon's hammer is true,"__Mimi murmured.

"It's worth a shot, Mimi. If this doesn't work, then I have no idea what will,"__Palmon said.

Ogremon watched Metal Etemon pace forward a little further and waited patiently. The further Metal Etemon, the more room they would be able to spring their sneak attack. _Just a little further. That's it, monkey boy. Right where we want ya. _"Ok, I think that's enough hiding. Time to spring out our surprise attack! GO, GUYS!"

Without warning, everyone threw their trashcan lids off. The clattering of the metal lids caught Metal Etemon's immediate attention. He glanced behind him.

"What's this?"

"Now, you two!" Joe called out, holding his digivice and crest.

"Digivolve and kick his metal butt!" Mimi declared.

"Right!"

Metal Etemon frowned and pointed at the group. "You were hiding! That's not fair!"

Ogremon stepped forward. "Life ain't fair. Deal with it, monkey boy. Go for it you two!"

"Palmon _**SHINKA TOGEMON! **_Togemon _**CHOU SHINKA! LILLYMON!"**_

"Gomamon _**SHINKA IKKAKUMON! **_Ikkakumon _**CHOU SHINKA! ZUDOMON!"**_

Metal Etemon found himself confronted by two ultimate-level digimon and a champion.

"Heh, nice try, kids, but you forget that I'm a mega! Your two ultimates and the green tool just aren't going to cut it! Auh-huh!"

Ogremon was taken back by the insult. "Hey, did he just call me a _TOOL?_"

"Leave this to us, Ogremon. You're still injured as it is," Joe insisted. "Zudomon, you know what to do!"

"Lend him some help, Lillymon!" Mimi called out.

Lillymon flew up and nodded. "I'm on it! Zudomon, I'll cover from the air!"

"And I've got land covered! All right, you metal monkey!" Zudomon roared, charging out at Metal Etemon. "How about trying some of this? _**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

He slammed the massive hammer to the ground, firing a projectile that nullified as it hit Metal Etemon. Metal Etemon grinned and flexed his arms. "Pfft, is that the best shot you've got?"

Lillymon gathered enough firepower through her hands, summoning a cannon flower. "_**Flower Cannon!**_"

Blasting a green beam through her cannon, Lillymon made a perfect shot and blind swiped Metal Etemon from the right side. The blast had enough force to at least knock him to the side. He got up onto his feet and glanced up with an annoyed scowl. "Stupid little fairy! You dare strike the _king_ like that and not expect to get a butt whooping?"

Zudomon charged out at the distracted Metal Etemon and raised his hammer overhead. The mega quickly turned sidestepped him by tripping him over his feet. The mammoth-sized sea beast fell face-first and grunted.

"Heh! Told ya! I'm king of this mountain!"

"No! He's still too strong for them!" Mimi cried out.

Joe frowned. "C'mon, Zudomon! You almost had him!"

Ogremon watched the scene and scratched his chin. _No, they're doing it all wrong! Zudomon needs to at least throw his hammer at that creep's chest! If I'm right, then his body could be Chrome Digizoid!_

Lillymon stayed in mid-air and fired more blasts through her cannon. But, Metal Etemon deflected them back at her.

"Keep it up, honey! I've got enough energy to keep this going for a life time, baby!"

"Rats," Lillymon panted while catching her breath. "C'mon, Zudomon, get your big butt up! Your hammer is our only hope to take this annoying creep down!"

Metal Etemon grinned. "If ya'll want, I can do a quick number to get this show started! I know just the perfect song, too!"

"Great and just exactly what we didn't need to hear!" Joe cried out, covering his ears as if expecting a terrible song to come.

Mimi grimaced. "What now? This plan will never work!"

"It will... Someway or another, it will work," Ogremon stated.

xxxxx

Finally freeing herself, Gatomon relied on her claws to break out of the tightened ropes. She used her Lightning Claw to free Kari out of the predicament. Now, she was sitting beside Patamon's side and revived him by splashing his face with a handful of water.

"Patamon! Wakey, wakey!"

The bat-pig digimon awoke almost immediately upon having cold water splash his cheeks. He jumped up and shook off the water. "EEK! THAT'S COLD!"

"Look. There's no time to be complaining. TK's been captured and you'll have to go get him!"

Patamon gasped in horror. "Where did that jerk take him?"

Pointing down the exact path Puppetmon took earlier, Gatomon pointed down to the right angle. "Down that path. I'm sure you can pick up on TK's scent. Right?"

"Yeah, I can smell him! You two wait here! I'll bring him back if it's the last thing I do!"

The determined digimon flapped his wings and flew off toward the path Gatomon pointed toward. Kari got up and watched the rookie disappear into the distance.

"Let's follow him, Kari. That way we'll know where he's going."

"Right, let's go!"

xxxxx

_**Monochromon Canyon**_

Sitting quietly at an isolated spot on the canyon (with the top shaped like a Monochromon's head no less), Leomon was in deep meditation while conserving his own energy.

"I'm sensing Ogremon and several of the other Digi-Destined! Mimi and Joe! But, this other power... Who could this be?" Leomon wondered, getting off the ground. "It's a dark source of power. An enemy no doubt. I have to see what they're dealing with."

With that, Leomon jumped up into mid-air and quickly flew off into the distance to the approximate location where Ogremon, Mimi, Joe and the others gathered.

xxxxx

Arriving at the site of Puppetmon's mansion, Patamon looked at it carefully and nodded. He frowned while advancing closer towards it.

"So, a house in the middle of the forest? That's too obvious! I'll bet TK is in there!"

The bat-pig flew directly towards the mansion undetected and without the two guards (Deramon and Floramon) around.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

Back inside the mansion, TK came out of a closet and raced down the hall on the top floor. He pushed his way through a door and found himself inside Puppetmon's base of operations._ Wow, from the outside, it looks like a two-story mansion, but I didn't think I'd find a third level. Well, looks like I'm inside his main room. I wonder what I can find here._

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest**_

Kari and Gatomon raced across the forest with the feline following Patamon's scent. They stopped as Gatomon sensed a presence from a close distance.

Gatomon stopped as a brown-feathered creature jumped down in front of her. As soon as she saw the digimon blocking their path, Kari stopped and frowned.

"Hey, who are you?" Kari said. "Get out of the way! Our friends are in danger!"

"I'm sorry, but Master Puppetmon is playing right now," Kiwimon warned. "He doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Gatomon scowled. "One of that creep's cronies? I didn't think he would have friends..."

"You had your chance!" Kiwimon howled, opening his mouth and unleashing a barrage of miniature kiwi-shaped bombs. "_**Pummel Peck!**_"

Kari gasped as the tiny bombs aimed for her, but Gatomon quickly stepped in front of her.

"Time for Angewomon to take center stage!" Gatomon declared, feeling Kari's crest glowing.

Once Kari's Crest of Light activated, the feline hopped into mid-air and became engulfed inside a column of purely white light. Kiwimon gasped as he witnessed the sequence of events.

"Gatomon _**CHOU SHINKA! ANGEWOMON!"**_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kari smiled, watching Angewomon glide in mid-air. "He's all yours!"

Watching the incoming bombs coming her way, Angewomon merely put a hand out and stopped the bombs with her aura. Kiwimon was caught off guard by this display.

"What? You couldn't have done that!"

"Time to end this little game," Angewomon frowned.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

Finding himself back in the hallway, TK ran forward and found another stairway. He came closer until Puppetmon came into view. The Dark Master saw TK coming his way with the 44-Magnum in hand.

"Oh no!"

Puppetmon happily chimed. "I've found ya!"

As TK tried running back, Puppetmon fired a shot with his Magnum and barely missed TK's left foot. The bullet hit the ground and caused the boy to fall back.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

He fired a second shot. Followed by two successive shots. TK was forced on his back and away from the four holes made from the bullet shots. Puppetmon pointed his gun toward the fallen Digi-Destined, grinning from wooden ear to the other.

"Now, there's nowhere for you to run, kid! Say your prayers!" Puppetmon mused until he pulled the trigger.

_Click. Click._

"What the heck? No more bullets?" Puppetmon reached down into his pocket. "Dang, da-bit! Just give me a few minutes to reload, ok? Don't you go anywhere!"

TK gulped and searched for any way to escape. _No! He's going to kill me! I've got to think of something fast!_

Loading a bullet into the barrel of his gun, Puppetmon grinned. "Oh yeah! Just one shot is all I need."

_Hey! Wait a minute! If he plays like a kid, then he thinks like one! That's it!_

Suddenly, Puppetmon turned and saw TK getting up to his feet. "Huh?"

"Oh, boy. Don't you ever get tired of this game? This is _too boring_!" TK groaned, pretending to be 'bored'.

"What did you say?"

"We've been playing this game for more than an hour already. Tell me, you don't know anymore other games? Do ya?"

Puppetmon was speechless and couldn't think of any other options. "Um, well... Uh... I sure do, but I'm not used to playing other games."

"Oh? How come? Ah, I know why!" TK deviously grinned and narrowed his eyes. "It's because you don't have any other friends to play with, huh? Is that right?"

Puppetmon was taken back as he gasped and looked away. "Um... I have friends."

"Then, why don't you introduce me to some of your friends, Puppetmon?"

He looked away and lowered his head. "You'll meet my friends... Just... Not right now..."

"No way! I want to see these friends of yours right now!" TK approached the dejected Puppetmon.

"Um, well, you see.... TK...."

"Well, ADMIT it! You don't have any friends at all!" the boy poked Puppetmon's side. "Not even a single one!"

Puppetmon spat out. "Well, I do! Wait here! I'll bring one of my friends here right now to meet you!"

With that, the Dark Master raced down the hall and the stairway. TK watched him go and quickly heard a familiar digimon's cry.

"TK!"

"Oh, Patamon?" he turned and saw Patamon flying behind him. "Patamon! It is you! Oh, what is that in your hand?"

"A remote, but I guess he used this to move us around in the forest."

TK nodded and grabbed the remote. "So, you found his room, too? Good, I say we trash it and leave Puppetmon a message."

"Good idea, but let's hurry!"

"I'll lead the way, Patamon."

xxxxx

Puppetmon was inside one of his toy rooms and picked up a football. "Ah, here, I know how to _MAKE___friends!"

xxxxx

Upon entering Puppetmon's control room, TK tore up some of the puppet's maps and used a toy hammer to crush his remote control. Patamon went about helping his partner to vandalize the Dark Master's room, including the monitor screen.

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest **_

Kiwimon stepped away as Angewomon hovered closer. Kari frowned and yelled out toward Puppetmon's henchman.

"Tell us where TK is!" the girl demanded.

No response as Kiwimon stepped back while attempting to make his escape getaway.

Angewomon gathered her holy power through her hands, forging a bow & arrow of light. "Don't you even think about running off without saying goodbye!"

There was nowhere for Kiwimon to go, but the end of Angewomon's powerful arrow.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

Finally completing his 'friend', Puppetmon used the football as a head with two wooden planks crossed together and attached on the dummy's back. He even glued on a pair of eyes, a mouth and a nose. Nonetheless, Puppetmon was satisfied and held his 'friend' up in mid-air.

"There we go! All done! Now, to show TK that I do have friends!"

xxxxx

Just as TK and Patamon raced down the stairs, Puppetmon arrived at the hallway with his 'friend'.

"Hey, TK! Here's my friend! I want to introduce you to... Huh? TK? Where did ya go?"

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest**_

Meanwhile, the boy and his digimon ran out of the mansion through the front door. They passed by what appeared to be a bush and a tulip. Once they passed by, the two plants were revealed to be the camouflaged forms of both Deramon and Floramon.

"Isn't he Master Puppetmon's new toy?" Floramon asked, watching TK and Patamon venture into the tropical forest.

"Oh, I think that kid smelt trouble," Deramon replied.

"Oh, let's just keep quiet until then."

"Yeah, might as well."

xxxxx

Kiwimon tried to escape until Angewomon released her arrow. He had no chance but to flee.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

The arrow shot down at the enemy digimon and struck him head on. Within an instant, the ancient bird was deleted.

"That'll take care of him," Angewomon sighed, dropping down and dedigivolving back to Gatomon. "That was good for a light exercise!"

"Now to find TK and Patamon," Kari said until she overheard a boy's cry.

"KARI! GATOMON! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Gatomon's ears perked up and listened for their cries. "It's them and it sounds like they're at a close distance! Let's go and follow their voices!"

"I'll lead the way. Keep up with me, Kari!" Gatomon said, racing off ahead.

She followed behind her digimon partner. "We're coming, TK! I knew you'd get out of his clutches somehow..."

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion**_

Staring down at his broken remote and his vandalized monitors, Puppetmon sank his head. He was speechless.

He never would've expected his new 'playmate' to vandalize nearly all of his equipment and toys. If he had a heart (which he doesn't, it would have been broken.

Nonetheless, he gripped the broken remote tight and crushed it. "TK destroyed my most precious toy. My precious toy... And he didn't want to play with me?" Glancing out the window, Puppetmon's eyes narrowed as he angrily growled and uttered a darker tone. "TK, _game over_."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**End of the Road! Puppetmon's Last Act and the King's Final Tour!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **I admit. This was probably a bit of a time waster, but I've got to build off something. Next time, this mini-arc comes to an end. And judging by the next episode title, you know what comes next. =)


	8. End of Road! Last Act and Final Tour!

**A/N:** The mini-arc comes to a close.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 8: End of the Road! Puppetmon's Last Act and the King's Final Tour!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Megabyte Forest/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Racing out across the forest, Gatomon and Kari followed TK and Patamon's cries. Before advancing forward, Gatomon stopped and sensed a sinister vibe closing in.

"Kari, looks like that puppet freak is onto us. No doubt TK escaped from him and he's going to want him back."

Kari gasped. "We have to hurry then. I just wish we knew where TK and Patamon are!"

"Don't worry, Kari. I've got my nose on them. They're not too far from where we are. Just make sure to stay close to me."

"Right, just lead the way."

With that, Gatomon hurried through the forest brush as she kept up with her friends' scents. Suddenly, Gatomon stopped and sniffed out the scent direction of the two. Kari knelt beside her.

"Kari, pull out your digivice."

"Right! I forgot I can trace TK's location through it."

As the child checked her device, she noticed a blinking golden light. "Hmmm, can you tell me what exactly does this mean?"

"It means they're close and my nose never deceives," she said, pointing to the left direction. "There! They're over in that direction. Time to move!"

"Hold on, Gatomon! Wait for me!"

xxxxx

"Kari! Gatomon!" TK called out.

Patamon flew overhead in order to get any glimpse of their friends from a further distance.

"It's going to be tough to find them with all of these trees in the way, TK."

"I know, but we can't give up. They have to be here somewhere!"

Then, before TK blinked, he finally got a response as he overheard Kari and Gatomon's voices. His ears picked up on the familiar voices and smiled.

"Patamon! Did you hear that?"

"Yep, it's them!"

"TK! PATAMON!"

TK poked his head through a bush as found Kari and Gatomon with their backs against him.

"Hey! Over here!"

Kari whirled around and saw TK. "TK! Oh, thank goodness!"

"We're so glad to see you!" Gatomon raced over and greeted the Child of Hope.

Patamon flew over to find TK reunited with Kari and Gatomon. "Oh, good! You found them!"

"Yo, porker! Glad to see you and the kid managed to get away from that freak!" the feline digimon called out to the flying 'bat-pig'.

Once again irked with the 'porker' reference, Patamon scoffed and landed atop of TK's hat. "I thought I said not to call me that?"

"Why not? I think it suits you and I think it's cute," Gatomon snickered.

"Ok, you two... that's enough," Kari scolded the two digimon. "TK, you don't know how glad I am to see you and Patamon safe?"

"Yeah, Patamon came to get me and I got away from that demented puppet! I'm telling you that guy has a sick mind when it comes to fun and games!" TK exclaimed, panting from the excessive running. "Since I left him hanging dry, there's no doubt he's looking for me and definitely is not very happy."

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah, that I can't argue with. I felt a tremendous amount of power earlier. I think you royally ticked him off, TK. In any case, we have to get out of here before he finds us!"

TK blinked. "Right and I know a short-cut that's actually near Puppetmon's mansion. It should at least get us out of here and out of that guy's reach."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we better make it hasty," Patamon suggested. "That is unless you want to become that guy's play mate for the rest of your life?"

"I think we'll pass! Thank you!" Kari and Gatomon exclaimed at once.

TK smiled. "Good, now follow us. Patamon and I were kind enough to leave a trail back to Puppetmon's mansion."

"You crazy? What if Puppetmon had followed your trail?" Gatomon pointed out.

"Somehow, I doubt he's that smart enough to follow the trail we left behind. These are like breadcrumbs you know. We placed some white, shiny stones on the ground. You won't miss them," TK pointed out. "Now, c'mon! We better hurry!"

Kari and Gatomon nodded simultaneously. "Right!"

xxxxx

The battle against Metal Etemon was not going as Ogremon had intended. Zudomon and Lillymon were easily being overtaken by the metal monkey's brute force.

Mimi, Joe and Ogremon watched from the sidelines with worried looks. Mimi feared for the worst while Joe remained firm.

"This is just not going our way. Is it?" Ogremon sighed, stepping forward. "In that case, I'm stepping in!"

"Wait! Not in your condition you're not!" Mimi immediately stopped him. "You can't fight him like that!"

"Yeah? Sorry but I'm not going to stand back to let this creep going roughshod on your partners! Besides, I need to take a few shots at this guy... before my showdown with Leomon!"

Joe grimaced. "Well, at least it'll be better than seeing our digimon getting taken a part like this. Let him, Mimi."

"But, Joe...!"

Standing tall over Zudomon and Lillymon, Metal Etemon laughed out in triumph and folded his arms. "It's SO good to be the king! What's the matter, ya'll broken and tired? I was just getting a warmed up! Auh-huh!"

Zudomon struggled to stand. "He's... too strong..." _And all I need is one hit with my hammer! Just one hit!_

"Does anyone know... the number on that bus...?" Lillymon sat up, her eyes were spinning around.

"Humph, you two aren't that fun anymore!" The metal monkey king declared. "I might as well finish this and move on with the grand finale of my comeback tour!"

Then, he turned and saw Ogremon stepping forward. The king cracked a fiendish grin as he noted Ogremon's injured arm.

"Hey, king! How about taking me on instead?" Ogremon challenged him.

"What? You're serious?" Metal Etemon cocked his head to the side and scratched his chin. "Hmmm. Your arm's broken and I doubt you're as strong as these two, but what the heck? If it's a butt whooping, you want. Well, the King can serve that!"

Ogremon chuckled, slamming his club on the ground. "Heh, somehow I knew you were going to say that. Come and get you some, king!"

Then, Mimi had seen enough and raced over toward Ogremon's side. "No! Ogremon!"

"Mimi! What do you think you're doing?" Joe gasped out. "Get back here!"

Mimi ignored Joe's apparent cry and stopped in front of Ogremon. "I don't care what you or Joe think, you're still badly injured! You're taking a big risk doing this!"

"Hey! Listen, I appreciate what you've done for me, but I can take care of myself! Would you rather have this annoying creep get the better of your digimon? No? Well, I'm stepping up and taking this guy on!" Ogremon made his declaration. "It's a part of my honor code to serve those in need. I'm a warrior, after all."

"Ogremon... I..." Mimi was taken back by his act of chivalry. _This is not the Ogremon we used to know back on File Island._

"Way to go, Ogremon. You've won my respect..." Joe whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

Ogremon faced Metal Etemon down. _Hopefully I can give those two enough time to recover, especially Zudomon. His hammer is going to be THE trump card to this guy's downfall._

"Well, what are ya'll waiting for? I haven't got all day! After I'm through with you all, I'm off to continue my comeback tour once I find each of the other Digi-Destined! Only then will my revenge be served!"

"Yeah? Well, you'll have to go through me first!" Ogremon roared, bumrushing at the enemy with his club.

Metal Etemon stood his ground as he prepared to take the champion-level digimon head on. Ogremon's club impacted Metal Etemon's face, following it up with a shoulder guard.

"_**Pummel Whack!**_" Ogremon roared out as he repeatedly bashed his enemy with a barrage of shots.

However, Metal Etemon's Chrome Digizoid armor was resistant to every one of Ogremon's blows. He clearly showed no sign of pain and remained invunlerable.

"Ha! You call these blows? You're even dumber than ya'll look!" Metal Etemon laughed, flexing his arms. "If you want to king to even notice, then you'll have to try harder! Now, my turn! _**Metal Punch!**_"

_**BAM!**_

As one blow from Metal Etemon impacted him, Ogremon was sent sailing forward and crashed into a pile of debris. Mimi gasped in horror and raced over toward the ogre's side.

"Now, that's what I call one of my _Greatest Hits_! Auh-huh! Yeah!" the king struck a pose and flexed his arms. "Now, take a look at these washboard abs! I'll bet you'd want a body as built as mine!"

Ogremon lifted himself off the pile and grunted. "Feh, I say you would qualify in the _featherweight_ division!"

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Metal Etemon yelled, charging forward. "Just for that comment, I'm going to grind ya to dust!"

Then, Joe realized that Mimi was still standing in the way and immediately called out to her. "NO! MIMI!__Get out of the way!"

The girl gasped and turned to find Metal Etemon coming towards hers (and Ogremon's) direction. She quickly covered her eyes and cowered back.

Lillymon sprang up to her feet and flew forward. "MIMI!"

Just as Metal Etemon edged closer, a shadow loomed down from above and....

_**WHAM!**_

A single blow registered and sent Metal Etemon flying back through a nearby pile of rocks. Mimi gasped and looked up. A smile crossed her face as she realized whom her savior was. Ogremon's face twisted with a slight sneer. Joe, Zudomon and Lillymon were greatly relieved.

Their last-minute savior was none other than Leomon.

He levitated down with his eyes toward Metal Etemon.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Leomon! Oh, thank goodness!" Mimi called out, embracing the brave warrior. "It's really you!"

"Wow, you came through for us!" Joe exclaimed. "But how did you get here?"

"I felt you were all in distress. I was able to trace the digivolving energies of your digimon coupled with the foul darkness your enemy was emitting."

Ogremon scoffed and slowly stood up. "You just had to come, didn't you? Once again stealing all of my glory...."

Ignoring Ogremon's obvious grudge, Leomon smirked. "Well, it's nice to see how my rival has been lately. I see you injured your arm."

"Yeah, but don't think I'll be handicapped for long! Once I'm done healing, I'm going to train with Piximon and finally settle the score with you! I know I can't take you as you are now, but just you wait until I'm done with the training!"

The brave warrior offered a respectful gesture. "I'm looking forward to it, but I wish to thank you for protecting the children here."

"Yeah, well... don't expect me to get mushy!" Ogremon muttered, turning away. "I only did it because they helped nurse me."

"Leomon, you won't believe just how tough this guy is! So far, he's been dominating our digimon!" Joe offered to explain. "Plus, we need Zudomon back on his feet! He's our trump card."

Leomon observed the metallic material on Metal Etemon's body and focused on Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer. He nodded. "Yes, I see now. Well, don't worry. I'll take everything from here."

"But... He's too strong for even our digimon! He's a mega-level digimon!" Mimi warned Leomon.

"Yes, but I fought a far more powerful enemy by teaming with War Greymon. Don't worry, I can certainly manage this," Leomon reassured his friends.

As Leomon stepped forward, Metal Etemon pulled himself out of the rubble and shook the cobwebs out. He faced down Leomon's direction and scowled. "Hey! Just who do you think you are? You're interfering with my comeback tour!"

"Sorry, but the show ends here for you."

"Oh, not a fan of my music? Well, I guess I'll just have to wipe that stupid look off your face!" Metal Etemon bellowed, charging forward. "Now, take a little of my _**Metal Punch!**_"

_**BAM!**_

Everyone looked away and winced as Metal Etemon's punch impacted the brave warrior. However, in reality, Leomon still held his ground and did not flinch from his enemy's powerful punch. Metal Etemon removed his fist from Leomon's face and gulped. The mega-level digimon was taken back in shock and stepped back.

"But... But... That's impossible! That should have crushed your head!"

However, much to Metal Etemon's dismay, Leomon smirked. "That punch? You call that a punch? My friend, that was nothing more than a gnat bite."

Taken back by this insult from the brave warrior, Metal Etemon stepped back and nervously trembled. _What the heck? Who does this guy think he is? One punch from me and he didn't even flinch? No one messes with the king like that and gets away with it!_

Metal Etemon sprang forward and threw out another punch, which Leomon casually sidestepped. Another punch thrown. Leomon telegraphed and moved his head to the side. The rock 'n roll villain threw out a barrage of fists, which all were dodged by Leomon with extreme ease. Leomon delivered a high knee up into Metal Etemon's and forced him back. The metal monkey groaned from the blow and shook the cobwebs out.

"You're not going to humble the king!" Metal Etemon barked, charging forward.

As he attempted another Metal Punch, Leomon caught his fist and countered with a backhand slap. This managed to knock both Metal Etemon's 'screws' loose and his shades right off his face. The brave warrior slowly paced forward and vanished out of Metal Etemon's sight.

_**WHAM!**_

Metal Etemon felt a tremendous force from the back of his head and was forced down to his knees. Reaching over and grabbing the mega, Leomon tossed him overhead. The king found himself laid face first on the ground.

"Wow! Just take a look at that!" Joe's mouth gaped. "He's... He's taking him to school!"

"I guess all of that training with Piximon did great wonders for him! You go, Leomon!" Mimi cheered on from the sidelines.

Ogremon merely scoffed and watched his 'rival' in action. "Leomon... You're always a step ahead of me every time. I hate that about you. I've always hated that about you."

Zudomon grabbed a hold of his Vulcan's Hammer. "Leomon..."

"Zudomon, now would be the perfect time to use your hammer?" Lillymon proposed. "Well, what do you think?"

"As soon as, Leomon's done with him..."

The brave warrior overheard the comment and stepped aside. "He's all yours. I've managed to bring him down to his knees."

"Good, then it's time!" Zudomon declared, raising his majestic hammer.

That was when Metal Etemon went for a last desperate act and cocked a grin. He lifted himself off the ground and raised his right hand overhead. "No way... A superstar like me isn't going out in whimper... Naw! I'm going to go out with a bang and here's what I mean!"

With that, a dark sphere suddenly materialized over Metal Etemon. This sphere was condensed with his own Dark Network energy. Leomon and the digimon felt the tremendous force this attack was emitting.

"A little gift from the powers bestowed to me from my Dark Network..." he grinned. "If I'm going down, I'm taking one of ya'll with me! It doesn't matter who!"

Suddenly, the dark sphere dispersed into a cloud and shot down black streaks of lightning down at the group. "_**DARK SPIRITS DX!**_"

"Everyone get back!" Leomon roared.

Mimi, Joe and Ogremon found themselves guarded as Leomon stood out in front of them. Zudomon and Lillymon looked on while fearing for the worst. Nonetheless, Leomon stood with confidence and self-assuredness.

"Let's see you take this!" Metal Etemon howled with boisterous laughter. "I've got more where that came from!"

"MIMI!"

"JOE!"

_**BOOM!**_

The black lightning impacted and exploded right where Leomon and the others stood. Metal Etemon continued to laugh out triumphantly and snapped his fingers.

"Show's over for them! I told you they'd be going out with a bang!"

Then, before Metal Etemon turned away, he overheard Leomon calling out to them. "I wouldn't get too sure of yourself..."

Metal Etemon paled as he glanced behind him to find the billowing smoke cloud dissipating. Emerging from out of the smoke was an unscathed Leomon. Behind him, Mimi, Joe and Ogremon were still standing behind him. They, too, were not scratched but obviously Leomon shielded them.

"But...But... That's impossible! No way!" Metal Etemon stuttered as he stepped back.

"Your final attack failed you, Metal Etemon," Leomon frowned. "Did you think that would stop me?"

Mimi looked down at herself and deeply sighed. "Oh... I... I can't believe we survived that!"

Joe smiled and noticed Leomon standing tall. "It's thanks to Leomon..."

"Feh, showing off as usual. Just like you always do..." Ogremon muttered. "But that's what makes him so good..."

Metal Etemon stepped backward as Leomon advanced closer. He didn't want to admit it but Leomon had his number. His strongest attack did nothing to the brave warrior.

"No... This can't be..."

"Hey, king! THINK FAST!"

Overhearing Zudomon's bellowing cry, he quickly turned and then was on the receiving end of the Vulcan's Hammer.

_**BAM!**_

The hammer bounced right off Metal Etemon's metallic chest and chiseled a hole through it. That small hole expanded as his metal started to crack open. Metal Etemon's mouth gaped wide open in shock. All it took was one strike from Zudomon's hammer and his metal alloy was broken through.

"What? I'm falling a part!" he panicked and trembled. "It's not impossible! Why does this sort of stuff keep happening to me?"

"You're an even bigger fool than you think. Have you even gotten a look at my hammer?" Zudomon held his majestic Vulcan's Hammer. "My hammer is made out of the same metallic alloy: Chrome Digizoid metal. Looks like you're not the only one to possess your own form of the Digital World's strongest metal."

"It's no longer your moment to shine if you ask me," Lillymon said, flying down beside Zudomon.

"But... But no! I'm _**SUPPOSED**_ to be invincible! I'm _**THE KING**_!"

"Well, your highness, your comeback tour ends here," Ogremon spoke out. "Leomon, he's all yours."

Charging up his right fist while gathering a tremendous amount of energy, Leomon glared directly at Metal Etemon and prepared to aim fire at any given moment. However, Metal Etemon would not run away. He would go down fighting.

"All right! You just give me all that you've got!" Metal Etemon roared, challenging his otherwise superior opponent. "I'll TAKE anything!"

"Fine. If that's the way you want it... Then, allow me to give you what you desire," Leomon muttered calmly with his fingers streaking with energy. "You're the second one with the honor of dying by this technique alone..." He then pointed two fingers across and fired a spiraling beam at his direction. "_**Lion Heart!**_"

Metal Etemon couldn't even move as the beam shot across faster than anyone could even blink. In an instant, blankness flashed through Metal Etemon's eyes.

_**BAM!  
**_

The spiraling beam drilled through Metal Etemon's chest as he was thrown back by force. The mega let out a deafening cry as his body exploded into a cloud of silver data fragments.

"_**AUGH!**_ Just you wait, I'llllllllllllllllllllll be back!"

What seemed like a moment was really a second. Metal Etemon had been done away with quickly before everyone's eyes. Mimi, Joe, Ogremon, Zudomon and Lillymon were all speechless.

Joe's mouth dropped. "He... he just finished him with one attack...!"

"Following Zudomon's attack that is," Mimi reminded him. "But, yeah, I can't believe it."

Ogremon scowled. "Curse you, Leomon. You one-up me yet again..."

Leomon deeply let out a sigh and dropped his arm. "And that ends it." He turned to glance at everyone behind him. "You no longer have to worry about him anymore. It's over."

"Oh, Leomon... Thank you..." Mimi nodded, clasping her hands together.

Joe approached the brave warrior. "That was awesome, Leomon! Was that a new technique you've managed to utilize under Piximon's training?"

"I used this same technique to stop Neo Devimon," he proclaimed. "But, since Zudomon had cracked open his armor, I merely finished where he left off. He couldn't have survived from it."

"Well, it was my idea to have Zudomon use his hammer. So, technically, I should get credit, too," Ogremon scoffed.

Leomon acknowledged his rival. "Thank you, Ogremon. That was a brilliant strategy on your part."

"Yeah, sure... Huh? What" The ogre digimon blanched, apparently speechless. "Did heck just freeze over?"

"Um, did Leomon just thank Ogremon...?" Joe asked.

Mimi nodded. "Um... he sure did... It couldn't have been my imagination..."

"No, I'm serious, Ogremon. Thank you for looking after these children and their digimon. In addition to your idea by having Zudomon utilize the use of his hammer. I personally wouldn't have thought of that myself."

Ogremon was speechless. He really had nothing else to say but this, "Well, I just didn't want you to take credit for my idea..."

"Which I didn't. All I did was aid you. This was really your doing. But even after praising you, you still hate my guts. As I expected from you..."

"Well, even so, we shall remain rivals. Don't forget that," he pointed at the brave warrior. "Once I'm done healing this arm, I will train under Piximon and meet you again!"

"If you mean before the invaders arrive in nine days, then good luck. I will be waiting for you..." Leomon responded, with his back to his rival. "Mimi. Joe. Make sure you stay out of trouble. Lillymon and Zudomon, protect them. And Ogremon... well, all I have to say is that we will meet again."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ogremon spat out. "You just come by, show off, take care of the bad guy and get on out of here without staying for a conversation?"

Leomon smirked. "Something like that."

"But, Leomon, you just got here," Mimi approached the brave warrior.

"Yes, but I have to resume my training and I'm afraid there's something I have to take care of," Leomon said. _That incredible force I've felt since arriving here came from the forest. No doubt one of the two Dark Masters is there. In order for those two to complete their survival game, even I have to eliminate that menace and prevent him from disrupting their training. But this is it. The last time I'm helping them._

"Leomon?" Joe muttered.

"Take care everyone. I apologize for leaving you like this but I have to take care of a major concern."

"But, how about you take us to help you?" Lillymon offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of this. I want you to reserve your strength and look after these two children. Well, it's time I depart. Until then, we shall meet again sometime before the invaders do come. Farewell."

With that, the brave warrior jumped up and flew off into the distance. The group watched as the warrior disappeared off into the distance. Ogremon waved his club overhead and called out to his rival.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not through with you!" Ogremon roared.

"Well, there he goes..." Joe sighed. "At least he managed to come through for us. But, I feel at this point we'll have to look after ourselves. Mimi, what do you think?"

"To think all it took Leomon was one attack," she said, sitting down. "With Metal Etemon gone, where is there for us to do?"

"Continue our search for the other digimon friends," Lillymon suggested. "Ah, besides, we have Ogremon with us."

"That's right! Ogremon, would you mind accompanying us while your arm heals?" Mimi asked the green-skinned digimon. "I mean... It's not like you have anything else to do."

Ogremon considered his offer and looked down at his injured arm. Giving a shrug, he turned and sighed. "Might as well. Until my arm gets better, I can't go and train with Piximon. Besides, there are some lands I'd like to see visit and see before I set off on my journey to the Continent of Server."

"Don't worry, Ogremon. We won't hold you back," Joe assured the ogre digimon.

"And that's the least of my worries. I know some digimon that might consider helping in the battle against those nasty invaders."

"That's to know. Well, what's the use sitting around here for?" Mimi jumped to her feet. "I say we get on going!"

"Just another adventure for me... Hoo boy..."

Zudomon chuckled. "Look on the bright side, Ogremon. At least we won't be dealing with that egomaniac anytime soon."

"Can't argue with that."

xxxxx

Arriving at the site of Puppetmon's Mansion, TK, Kari and the digimon stopped to gaze at the Dark Master's home. TK pointed to the mansion.

"That's where I was held captive and forced to play with Puppetmon's demented game," TK explained.

Kari nodded. "Well, I don't like the looks of it. Can we get going?"

"Yeah, no use for us staying here," Gatomon said. "So, which way, TK? You mentioned a short-cut?"

"Over on the left side and aside from the house. I'm sure of it..." TK stopped in mid-sentence.

He stopped abruptly as soon and stuttered in fear. Kari, Gatomon and Patamon looked up ahead to find unwelcome company.

Standing away from them was none other than Puppetmon. He cocked a psychotic grin and chuckled like a demented child.

"Going somewhere, kids?"

xxxxx

Deep in the Digital World's oceans, a powerful force worked behind the scenes and observed intruders entering his territory. The current location was near the shores of the Great Megabyte Forest.

The lurker waited.

He was hungry for a battle with Puppetmon having been heavily active for the past day or so.

A pair of crimson eyes gleamed through the darkness of the murky underwater hideaway.

The presence slowly emerged to reveal a long serpentine body and a large horn protruded through the crown of his head. Though, he was still cleverly disguised within the shadows.

The ocean Dark Master uttered a low yet bellowing tone. _**"Hm. That fool, Puppetmon, still hasn't finished off those kids. It makes me wonder why we decided to nominate him and allow him to take a spot amongst us Dark Masters. Either one of us three would crush him like a piece of fire wood that he is. Meh, if he fails, it's no big loss. Puppetmon was always the weakest of us Dark Masters. Although..."**_

The sea serpent's eyes flashed and probed a high power from the southwest side of his current position. It belonged to Leomon, who was already on his way to the eastern quarter of Megabyte Forest.

_**"A huge power reading. It's coming this way toward my position. Well, I might feel a little generous of giving Puppetmon a little helping hand. After all, we're currently working under the Operation: E.D.D. I'll take care of whoever this is and give Puppetmon the opportunity to finish those kids off."**_

As he slowly rose up to the surface, one thing came to mind: eliminate this enemy with any means necessary.

_**"That's right. Come to me. You'll never know what will hit you."**_

xxxxx

Following Metal Etemon's downfall, Leomon was in a hurry while soaring across the open skies and over the deep oceans below. He tried focusing his senses to pick up on the children and their partner digimon. Their readings, including Patamon and Gatomon, were still too low and far off for him to probe. However, he did feel a faint presence from Puppetmon and growled.

"There it is and that is where they are currently stationed! Hang in there, children! I'm coming!"

Before he edged closer...

_**SPLOOSH!**_

The ocean water suddenly opened up and sent a large amount of water across. Leomon immediately stopped and watched as a large, massive serpentine figure emerged from out of the deep ocean.

"What... What is this?" Leomon roared angrily, baring his teeth. "Who are you?"

The behemoth turned around and stared right into the brave warrior's eyes. The ocean serpent had a sleek and long body, which enabled him to swim across the vast oceans. This monstrosity appeared to be measured at 40 feet in length with a head larger than its own body. Its entire body was made out of the powerful digi-alloy: Chrome Digizoid armor. The armor plating was mostly golden (mainly across the head, around the head, face, tail and the fins & flippers). His under belly down from head to tail was light blue in coloration. A long, dagger-like horn adorned his forehead and measured almost at 14-feet long. Dark bluish 'mane' streaked down the back of his head. He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of fear-inducing red orbs. He opened his mouth to reveal a set of teeth that each measured at twelve inches. A long, blood-colored tongue revealed itself. The end of this tail was actually two - both shaped like spears.

The ocean behemoth narrowed his eyes and uttered a deepened cackle.

"I asked you a question: Who are you?"

"Entering my ocean territory was a big mistake on your part, warrior. Because I rule these oceans with an iron _tail_!" the beast roared out, lashing his tail across.

Leomon quickly moved away from the lashing tail and scanned his surroundings. _I have to be careful with this one! I wasn't expecting a sneak attack upon coming here!_

The sea monster cackled. "Heh. Allow me to introduce myself. As you know by now, there are two Dark Masters positioned currently in the Digital World. The children you're about to save are already engaged in battle with my partner-in-crime, Puppetmon. I'm sure you can guess who I am..."

"If the stories I hear are true... you're the ocean demon Metal Seadramon."

"So kind of you to know my name," the Dark Master mused. "I am well known and feared throughout the underwater world!"

"A Dark Master... I wasn't expecting an ambush from the likes of you."

Metal Seadramon started moving around Leomon in circular motions. "Heh, it's what I do best. Ambush is my specialty."

"You will NOT prevent me from saving those children! I'll go through you no matter what it takes!" he declared, reaching over for his sword.

"What's the matter? I am giving you sea sickness?" Metal Seadramon cruelly joked. "Feeling motion sickness? Don't worry. For you, I'll end this quick!"

"Don't take me lightly, Dark Master. I told you that you aren't going to hold me back for long!"

"And I say you don't have a chance in hell! LET'S GO!"

Leomon reached down for his sword and flew out toward Metal Seadramon's direction. He made a dive toward the behemoth's mouth but then quickly made a u-turn around Metal Seadramon. He raised his head and watched the brave warrior launch himself straight into the air.

Opening his widened mouth, the Dark Master released a stream of powerful blue energy beam through his nose. "_**River of Power!**_"

As he gazed down, Leomon found himself in a unstable spot and quickly avoided the incoming beam. He took no chance to slash through the beam and risk losing his sword. He rested higher in mid-air and watched as Metal Seadramon fired another River of Power beam. Leomon evaded the attack.

Leomon clenched his right hand and channeled through his inner ki to release his most powerful attack.

However, before he could get the chance, Metal Seadramon performed a feat that not even Leomon was expecting.

The behemoth launched himself straight out of the ocean and took into mid-air flight. Leomon's eyes widened in horror as Metal Seadramon aimed to attack his adversary head on.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

The sea monster cackled out in triumphant laughter. "Oh, but IT IS! Did you think I would be confined to these oceans? I can attack while in mid-air flight, too!" Opening his mouth, Metal Seadramon unleashed a stream of ice at Leomon. "_**Giga Ice Blast!**_"

The brave warrior anticipated this attack and threw out his right hand to release an attack of his own. A lion-faced projectile beam shot forward in attempt to cancel out the Dark Master's attack. _**"Fist of the Beast King!**_"

As the two attacks collided, it was Metal Seadramon's who had won out the struggle. The ice beam shot forward, which Leomon managed to avoid. However, it managed to knick Leomon right in his left arm. The lion let out a roar out of excruciating pain.

Smelling Leomon's freshly spilled blood, Metal Seadramon launched himself further up and slapped Leomon down with his tails.

"Ha! Entering my territory! I'll kill you before you even hit the waters!"

As Metal Seadramon prepared to open fire with another River of Power shot, Leomon immediately stopped himself and was inches away from hitting the ocean surface. He opened his eyes and watched as the powerful beam shot toward his direction. Leomon once again avoided contact and phased out of the way.

Reappearing at a different spot, Leomon was given a chance to catch his breath. However, it didn't take Metal Seadramon long to locate him using the sensors installed inside his head and flew out to Leomon's current position. The sea serpent opened his mouth and unleashed numerous laser beams down at his intended target.

"_**Energy Blast!**_"

Gasping out, Leomon was forced to go on the defensive. He avoided the array of laser beams and swatted away at least four of the beams. With Leomon momentarily distracted, Metal Seadramon dove down at the intended target and opened fire with another powerful blast through his nose. Leomon saw this coming and flew across the ocean surface to lead the Dark Master across.

"Heh, trying to outpace me on my own turf? You're kidding yourself!" Metal Seadramon bellowed out in laughter. "You can't hope to escape me while you're on my turf! Now, eat this! _**River of Power!**_"

As the behemoth mounted a repeated attack, Leomon increased his speed and flew further across the distance. Metal Seadramon made sure to keep a bee-line straight for his target. He shot out numerous laser beams through his mouth in hopes of catching Leomon off guard. Leomon spun around while avoiding the incoming shots. He flew straight up into mid-air and gathered enough energy through his right hand in attempt to unleash his new technique (which he had utilized on Metal Etemon earlier).

"I can't... believe I'm going to be forced to resort to this attack. I was intending it for his partner in crime," Leomon slightly grimaced and channeled his energy through the right arm. _But, this one will have to do. I'm sorry, children. But you will have to handle Puppetmon on your own. Don't give up and believe in your digimon. They will surely... will not let you down._

"Talking to yourself? I'll you're PRAYING before your eventual demise!" Metal Seadramon roared, opening his mouth.

"Me pray? Yeah, right... I'll never pray for my life for the likes of you. I'm taking you down in one shot!"

As soon as Metal Seadramon's sensors went off, he was picking up a high power reading from Leomon. He scanned the high-level of energy channeled through the warrior's right arm position. _Hm. He's collecting energy to release a powerful attack through that arm. Well, he's going to need the time to pull it off and time is something I will NOT grant him! _

"Here he comes..." Leomon muttered as he gathered half of the force needed to implement his attack.

Opening his mouth, Metal Seadramon prepared to fire his deadly River of Power again. This time Leomon was wide open for an attack.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Leomon braced himself and clenched his right fist. "Here goes...!"

It almost seemed like an instant but both sides would unleash their attacks.

Time itself slowed down as they aimed to strike. First, Leomon. Then, Metal Seadramon.

"_**Lion Heart!**_"

"_**River of Power!**_"

...

...

...

_**BOOM!**_

xxxxx

"You two can't hide from me too long! When I find you, I promise you'll be my two playmates and we'll have lots of 'fun' together!" Puppetmon shouted out while chasing Patamon and Gatomon. "Of course, once you're expendable, I have to get rid of you like all my other old toys! But, tough luck."

TK growled and clenched his fists. "No! I will not run anymore! I have to stand up and fight!"

"Fight him? You're crazy, TK! He's not going to show us any mercy!" Kari warned her friend. "If we even try fighting him, we're not going to survive!"

"I don't care! He's tormented me long enough!" TK yelled and stepped out into the open. "Hey, Puppetmon! Over here, you big bully!"

Hearing the boy's cry, he shifted his view and noticed TK facing him from a few meters away. Narrowing his eyes, Puppetmon chuckled and lowered his hammer.

"Well, you decided to show yourself, TK. You're actually stupid... I mean _brave_ enough to step out here and confront me?" he grinned. "I have to admit I like your guts!"

TK angrily rebuked against the cruel puppet. "I'm NOT afraid of you anymore, Puppetmon! I'm fed up with your games! All you do is hurt others and force them against their will to play your games! If you don't like them or they even bore you, you destroy them! I saw what you did to those two in that room when you went looking for me! They didn't deserve to get treated like trash!"

"TK! Get away from him!" Kari exclaimed, jumping out of the bushes.

"No! TK!" Patamon gasped out in horror.

Gatomon frowned. "You get away from them, Puppetmon!"

That was when TK silenced them by holding out his digivice and crest. Kari realized what TK was up to and pulled out her digivice. The Dark Master eyed them carefully.

"Hmmm, digivices..."

"I'm glad you know what these are! Now, Kari! Time to trash this piece of fire wood!" TK called out. "Patamon! Gatomon! Digivolve!"

Kari nodded in reply. "You heard him, you two! Go for it!"

"It's about time!" the digimon duo responded at once.

Puppetmon scoffed in annoyance and charged forward with his mallet in hand. "I don't think so, kiddies! You're done for! RAGH!"

"GO!" Kari and TK shouted.

"Patamon _**SHINKA! ANGEMON!**_"

"Gatomon _**CHOU SHINKA! ANGEWOMON!**_"

The angel pair dropped down to face off against the Dark Master.

"Feh, so what? You two aren't even in my league! I'm a Dark Master and a mega-level digimon!"

TK retorted. "But I doubt you're even close to being the strongest! I'll bet Angemon and Angewomon can even take you!"

"Heh, we'll just see kid!" Puppetmon snapped fingers.

With that, the ground under Puppetmon's feet started to unearth itself. Several spots were dug open as oddly shaped red vegetable creatures popped from the ground. Their bodies were entirely red with whip-like arms and their fists substituted with bulging, green spikes. Adorning the crown of their heads were green, hair-like leaves. They each had red eyes. There were at least ten of them.

"Yuck! Just what are THOSE?" Kari yelled out.

"They're my Red Veggiemon! And they're my loyal friends coming out to play!

"And I can smell them from all the way from over here! Ack!" TK coughed, covering his nose. "It smells nauseating!"

"Heh, say hello to my friends! See, TK? I do have friends! Oh and I forgot a few other house guests! Come on out, boys!"

Coming out of the forest were more of Puppetmon's henchmen. Several trashcans came popping out of the forest and shot open the lids to reveal digimon inside They were pink, slimy garbage creatures with rotten banana peels on their heads. They opened their mouth to reveal rotten, yellow teeth. Each one was armed with bazookas. Much like the Red Veggiemon, they had a putrid smell. There were five of them.

"I told you, TK. I have friends and they're here to help me get rid of your pansy angels! Now, how about we settle this? Ready, Red Veggiemon and Garbagemon?"

"YEAH, BOSS!" the army responded in unison.

"Great, just what we needed. If only our friends were here, then we'd stand a better chance!" Kari feared for the worst.

Angewomon responded. "No, we have to prove ourselves ready for the invaders. I doubt these rag-tag goons will be as powerful as the invaders."

"Angewomon is right! We must overcome these enemies with any means necessary!" Angemon stated, holding his staff. "Ready, Angewomon?"

"As I ever will be!"

"Don't worry, Kari. We just have to believe they can win!" TK reassured his friend. "We don't need anyone to help us through this!"

Smiling, Kari nodded her head. "Ok, let's do it!"

"Puppetmon! Just watch what our digimon can do against your rag-tag group!" TK grinned. "Get them, Angemon!"

"Attack, boys! You have the numbers advantage!" Puppetmon called out and jumped across to attack Angemon head on.

But as soon as five of the Red Veggiemon and two of the Garbagemon charged forward, Angemon's right hand started to emit a stream of holy energy. He thrust his fist forward to unleash a powerful sacred energy at the incoming enemy digimon.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

The five digimon were like lambs being led to the slaughter as Angemon's powerful attack engulfed and deleted them completely. Fortunately, Puppetmon jumped away from the attack. The other Red Veggiemon and Garbagemon were visibly shaken by the display from the single champion-level.

"Oh no! My friends!" Puppetmon yelled out hoarsely.

"You never really cared for them, Puppetmon! You just led them to their demise!" TK called out.

"Liar! I would never do such a thing!"

Kari glanced over to Angewomon. The female angel flew across and projects a cross-like shape to release a holy stream toward Puppetmon's remaining soldiers.

"_**Heaven's Charm!**_"

The beam engulfed Red Veggiemon pair and a Garbagemon before they were easily vaporized within the holy stream. Puppetmon's eyes widened open in disbelief. Now, his army was reduced to only two Garbagemon and a Red Veggiemon trio.

"This can't be happening!" Puppetmon jumped around angrily and stomped his feet. "You guys are bunch of pansies!"

"We're sorry, Master Puppetmon! Please, forgive us!" a Garbagemon begged for forgiveness.

"They're showing mercy to you, Puppetmon!" Angemon called out. "If you don't wish to be sacrificed, then we suggest you leave this foul menace!"

"You really mean that?" Red Veggiemon asked, looking up at the angel digimon.

Puppetmon had grown irritated with the two angels and immediately vented his frustrations on his remaining rag-tag group. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN ON ME! Do you think I NEED your help? TAKE THIS!" He slammed the ground using his mallet and released a powerful destructive beam at the remaining Red Veggiemon and Garbagemon. "_**Puppet Pummel!**_"

With that, the blood-curling screams of the henchmen digimon echoed as they were instantly deleted. TK, Kari, and the angels watched this scene in utter disbelief. It just one attack Puppetmon had gotten rid of his remaining forces without a shred of any remorse.

Angemon roared "That's unforgivable!"

"I can't stand this little creep!" Angewomon became incensed. "Turning on his comrades just for failing!"

TK clenched his fists and glared a hole through Puppetmon. "How... How could you DO THAT? Those were your friends! And you KILLED them?"

Kari gasped and covered her eyes from the slaughter that had just taken place.

Turning around, Puppetmon simply shrugged his shoulders. "They were just expendable. Just useless toys."

Following Puppetmon's cold remark, TK angrily yelled out. Angemon launched himself forward with his staff in hand and aimed to attack the Dark Master head on.

"Ha! You want to rush to your own death? Well, allow me to do the honors of sending you to your grave! _**Puppet Pummel!**_" howled the Dark Master.

As Puppetmon hurled his mallet to nail Angemon, the male angel immediately used his staff to counter the mallet and struggled to hold the wooden Dark Master back. This allowed Angewomon the chance to fly out from the sides as her right fist was emitting a pink glow.

"Get him, Angemon! MAKE HIM PAY!" TK cried out, his eyes mixed with sadness and pure anger.

However, Puppetmon had a trick up his sleeve. He brought out his left free hand and launched numerous wires at the female angel. Angewomon hollered out as she was on the receiving end of being caught by the wires.

"Hehe, now! _**Wires Choking!**_" Puppetmon yelled out.

Before long, Puppetmon used his strings to control Angewomon's movements and sends her flying towards Angemon. She yelled out and ended up being slammed directly into Angemon's side. The angel digimon were sent rolling across together. Once again controlling the strings, Puppetmon forced Angewomon up like his own marionette and moved her toward the fallen Angemon.

"What's going on? Why is Angewomon attacking Angemon?" Kari gasped.

TK noticed the strings around the female angel's body. "Because that creep is controlling her with those strings of his!"

"What?"

"Hehe, I see you've caught on with my trick, TK! That's a good boy!" Puppetmon snickered. "Yes, these strings enable me to control any of your pet digimon at any time I wish! So, now, I'm going to enjoy controlling blondie over here to do my dirty work!"

"Let. Me. _**GO**_!" Angewomon cried out, attempting rip the strings off her body.

"No way! I'm SO going to enjoy this," the demented Dark Master snickered.

TK yelled out to his partner digimon. "C'mon, get up, Angemon! Get up and get those strings off her!"

Kari couldn't believe it. She feared of what Puppetmon will do to Angewomon to force her against her own will. But, she wasn't about to give up 

"C'mon, Angemon, get up... Get up..." Kari muttered, praying for Angemon to save Angewomon.

Then, it happened so sudden. A faint white, subtle glow was engulfing Kari. It appeared and then faded out. TK glanced over to Kari and was taken back by this mysterious display.

"Um, Kari...?"

"What just happened?"

"What are you...?"

"That glow. There was a white glow on you one second and then it vanished."

Then, it happened again. This time TK caught a full glance and Kari was emitting a white aura around her body. The girl looked down upon herself and gasped.

"What's this...?" she wondered, looking at her glowing body. _This isn't making any sense!_

xxxxx

Leomon and Metal Seadramon both released enough force in attempt to overwhelm the other in this struggle. It appeared Leomon would have the upper hand that is until Metal Seadramon took advantage by channeling forth more power (and thanks to being an android) to increase his River of Power's force.

Once releasing more of his power, Metal Seadramon watched as the beam struck Leomon head on. The warrior howled out and found himself on the receiving end of the River of Power beam. Throwing his head back, Leomon was sent hurtling towards the sandy beaches. From there, he was left lying and having been crushed decisively by Metal Seadramon.

"I've... been defeated...? Impossible..." the warrior muttered before lapsing into unconsciousness. His vision went completely black.

xxxxx

Kari fell down to her knees as she clasped her head and was gasping out for air. TK ran beside his friend and checked on her health.

"Kari! What happened? You're breathing too heavy!"

"I'm... okay. Just suddenly out of breath..."

"Out of breath but you didn't even move or anything! You... Wait..." TK noticed the Crest of Light emitting a pink glow. "What is this?"

Suddenly, the white glow and the pink light intertwined as Kari was lifted into mid-air. She cried out as the combined light entered through her body as streams of light. White and pink rings encircled her eight-year-old body.

Puppetmon stopped for a moment as the light expanded across and blinded him in the eyes. He was sent flying back and rolling down.

"AUGH! What is this light?" the Dark Master howled out in pain.

With Puppetmon's strings released, this allowed Angewomon to rip the strings off and free herself. She immediately glanced over toward Kari and uttered a gasp.

"KARI!" the blonde-haired warrior screamed out.

Picking himself off the ground, Puppetmon observed Kari from the distance. "What... What is that light? How is that girl suddenly glowing?" He wondered as the white gleaming light shone brighter.

Angemon watched the events unfold and spoke in thought. _Kari? I'm sensing a strong holy power coming from Kari! Wait..._

Suddenly, both angel digimon were, too, covered by the same white glow. They didn't realize it but Kari's glow was reenergizing them with surging power. Angemon and Angewomon looked down at their glowing bodies. TK watched Kari descend from mid-air drift. She slowly dropped back down to her knees and suddenly lost consciousness. TK rushed over and caught Kari's unconscious form in his arms.

"Kari! Kari! Are you all right?" TK attempted to awaken the child.

"Angewomon! I've been reenergized by that light Kari was radiating..."

"I can say the same for myself. Let us put this replenished power to good use by taking down Puppetmon!"

"Yes! It's time we put an end to these games," Angewomon nodded, looking down toward the fallen Dark Master.

Puppetmon picked himself up as he reached over for his mallet. Before he was inches from grabbing it...

_**CRUNCH!**_

Pressing his foot down on the mallet and crushing it under his toe, Angemon kicked away the broken remains and gazed down at the armless Puppetmon. The Dark Master was left with no weapons to defend himself with and panicked realizing he was at the mercy of the two angels.

"GAH!" he screamed out in panic and scurried toward this mansion.

"So, attempting to escape? Sorry but retreat is NOT an option for you!" Angewomon yelled out, summoning a bow and arrow.

That was when Puppetmon grinned and his eyes started to glow a white light. Angewomon and Angewomon both launched their attacks simultaneously at the Dark Master. He turned with his eyes and mouth widening with an obvious shocked expression.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

The combined force sent Puppetmon hurtling towards the mansion and crashing through the wall. TK watched from the distance and cheered for the result.

"Yes! Direct hit, you two!"

"That should at least weaken him!" Angemon exclaimed. "Now, for the finishing blow, Angewomon!"

"Coming right up!" she cried.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. The angels took into mid-air flight and floated above the area near the mansion. Then, to everyone's surprise, the large house had uprooted from the ground! Yes, uprooted! The house then sprouted arms and legs to stand a towering 25 feet tall. The house unleashed a terrifying and deafening roar that could be heard from even the furthest distance.

"WHAT THE HECK?" TK cried out as he trembled and covered his face.

Angemon gritted his teeth. "This has to be Puppetmon's doing!"

"Our combined attack still wasn't enough to put him down!" Angewomon exclaimed. "But we still have another shot!"

As the monster house towered over the Megabyte Forest, its bellowing yells echoed out from afar. Emerging through the trapdoor of the roof, the weasel himself emerged and stood tall on top of his monster. Puppetmon stuck his tongue out and waved out to the angel digimon.

"Heh! Heh! Over here, suckers!" Puppetmon laughed. "I've got something you don't!"

"Man, this is crazy! Just when things couldn't get any worse than it already is!" TK exclaimed.

Just then, Kari started to stir about and moaned under her breath. TK glanced down at his friend and ran his hand across her forehead.

"Oh, good. You're coming to!"

Kari groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Uhh... T... TK?"

"It's not looking good, Kari. Puppetmon's mansion just turned into a walking monster. Angewomon and Angemon are in trouble," TK explained, pointing ahead.

As the Child of Light looked ahead, she uttered a small gasp. "Puppetmon's house...? That monster was his house?"

"That's right. And I want to know how you gave off that white glow just a while ago."

"White glow? What... are you talking about, TK?"

Upon hearing this straight from her mouth, TK couldn't believe it. He looked at her as if she had amnesia. _What? She doesn't remember? But, she couldn't have forgotten since she did it about minute or so ago!_

The mansion giant stepped forward and pressed its right foot down while in the process caused the ground to tremble. Angemon and Angewomon scattered into different directions. Throwing out its right hand, the behemoth swatted Angemon aside and sent him crashing through a tree. Angewomon attempted to mount an attack from behind the giant's head until the giant used its other arm to swat Angewomon away.

"NUGH!" the angel woman uttered as she plummeted to the ground.

"WHEE! HA! HA!" Puppetmon gloated as he danced on top of the mansion monster's head. "Look at me! I'm on TOP of the Digital World! You two dead beats are done for!" The Dark Master folded his arms and grinned. "See? I rule this forest! Nothing can stop me now!"

Both Angemon and Angewomon were down. Though, they were both getting right back on their feet and would not give up trying to stop the Dark Master.

Observing from the behemoth standing over the forest, TK and Kari watched Puppetmon celebrating as if he won the lottery. Having heard enough from Puppetmon's annoying laughter, TK stood up and glared toward the Dark Master.

"He thinks he can toy with people's lives? He's NOT going to get away with this!"

Kari shook her head and stood herself up while keeping herself standing. "No... No, he won't get away with it, TK. That I know."

"Good to see you back on your feet and with your head cleared."

"And let Angewomon down? No way!" Kari nodded and held her Crest of Light. "Let's do this! Just one more combined attack should do it!"

"This time... We're going to aim for the obvious target... And believe me it won't be the house..."

Standing tall on mansion monster, Puppetmon glanced down at the forest and snickered. "Heh, I'll bet those stupid kids haven't figured out this monster shouldn't be their target. I think it's painfully obvious they should be aiming for another target..."

Holding up their crests, both TK and Kari called out. "Angemon! Angewomon! Stand up and fight! Aim your attack on Puppetmon instead!"

Puppetmon panicked as soon as he heard this and spun around.

His eyes widened.

His wooden teeth chattered until they broke apart.

"WHAT? They've already discovered?" he yelled out.

Angemon glanced over toward his female partner. "Well, what do you say? Should we?"

"Let's do it, Angemon!" Angewomon nodded.

With that, the two angels flew up together and aimed for Puppetmon as their primary target. They yelled out simultaneously as both of their fists charged up with holy energy. This would be their last shot to defeat Puppetmon.

"AUGH! Wait! Don't! C'mon, house! Here they come!"

Coming down from opposite sides, the two angels dropped to meet Puppetmon head on for the finishing blow. The mansion monster raised both arms to swat them aside. However, they evaded around the behemoth's hands. Angemon swiftly moved around and headed straight for Puppetmon with his right fist glowing. The same went for Angewomon.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Puppetmon screamed as he desperately ripped off the cross handle on his back. "Take this! _**Flying Cross Cutter!**_" He called out while hurtling it at Angewomon. It quickly spun around faster than the eye could see but Angewomon easily punched through it using her glowing fist.

"A valiant effort, but sorry!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE IT FOR ME!" Puppetmon exclaimed, racing over to jump off.

As he did, he plummeted but did not get a chance to make it far down as the angels swooped down to implement their double attack. Angemon thrust his fist forward.

_**"Hand of Fate!**_"

Following up his attack would be Angewomon.

"Here is my own! _**Celestial Fist!**_"

_**BAM!**_

WHAM!  


Two devastating blows were delivered across Puppetmon. Angemon's fist went through Puppetmon's chest while Angewomon's attack rocked the Dark Master back with tremendous force. The angel pair lifted upward as they forged weapons out of their holy energy. Angemon wielded a spear whilst Angewomon held a bow and arrow.

"Ooooh.... Not... good..."

Showing no remorse for the heartless Dark Master, Angemon hurled the spear down and watched as it IMPALED through the mega digimon's gut and pinned him down to the ground below. Angewomon released the arrow by pulling the bow's string. The arrow (powered by her purifying holy light) struck the area where Puppetmon was pinned. The light exploded and engulfed Puppetmon from within. His deafening cries were overheard as his body was slowly being broken down.

"_**AUGHHHH! HOW? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME? I...I'M A DARK MASTER!"**_

With those last words said, Puppetmon's body vanished within the purifying light force and all that was left was the spear that had pinned him down.

With Puppetmon gone, the mansion monster's body started to collapse and fell apart. By destroying the puppeteer, the puppet could no longer move on its own anymore.

xxxxx

Deramon and Floramon witnessed the battle from a disclosed location. They couldn't believe their own eyes.

"We're... FREE! We're free!" Deramon celebrated and hugged Floramon.

"Yes! Thanks to those angel digimon! It's a miracle!" Floramon cheered.

xxxxx

TK and Kari ran out into the open while their digimon came floating down to greet them. TK raced over and hugged Angemon.

"Thanks, Angemon! You and Angewomon finished him!" TK smiled while hugging his guardian angel.

Kari jumped into Angewomon's arms and hugged her. "You did great!"

"To think we've beaten a Dark Master on our own, Angewomon."

"You're right, Angemon. We are indeed grateful to have beaten Puppetmon and surely we are prepared for the invaders."

TK stared at his crest, sighing. "My crest still hasn't glowed! If being pushed beyond anger like that wasn't enough, what then?" _There has to be something missing. But, what could it be?_

Having exerted enough of their power, both Angemon and Angewomon DE-digivolved back to their rookie forms. Kari now held Gatomon in her arms while Patamon sat atop TK's hat.

"I think we're ready for those invaders! I don't know about you," Patamon said.

Gatomon shrugged. "We'll see once Leomon decides to come by and pick us up. Leomon should be back soon."

"Just one question, Kari..." TK spoke up.

"What is it?"

He looked directly at her and asked the obvious question. "That light? How did it happen?"

"It's like I said before..." she replied, shrugging. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Honestly, you think I would know?"

"Well, I just find it funny... Not 'ha-ha' funny, but obvious. Your body was glowing like a Christmas light and then it vanished."

Gatomon nodded. "That's right. That same light gave me and Patamon the extra boost we needed to trump Puppetmon."

Looking down at herself, Kari couldn't reflect on anything that involved a mysterious glow overtaking her. _Did I really glow and was I responsible for giving our digimon a boost? If that's true, then it'll definitely be useful against the invaders. But, how can I NOT remember?_

Nonetheless, they managed to overcome a Dark Master but obviously the weakest of the bunch. At least, one major enemy was eliminated before the arrival of the invaders.

xxxxx

Lying on the sandy beach and left for dead, Leomon was unconscious from the ambush implemented successfully by Metal Seadramon. The cybernetic sea serpent stood tall over the fallen warrior.

"Hm. Well that takes care of him. He put up a valiant effort..." Metal Seadramon cut himself off and probed up a fading power reading through the scouter installed in his head. "Well, the fool, Puppetmon, actually got himself killed. Feh, good riddance. He clearly underestimated the Digi-Destined. The Dark Masters has no room for failures!"

Moving across the ocean, the sea serpent dove into the ocean and returned to his duties below the surface.

Meanwhile, Leomon moved about slowly and opened his eyes. Muttering to himself, he smirked. "So, they've... defeated the one named Puppetmon. That's good... In these few days we have left, I'll get them ready. If Metal Seadramon did this to me, there is simply... no telling how frightening these three invaders... will prove to be." Laying back on the sandy, he inhaled the fresh sea air and sighed. "So be it... nine days, if we ever cross paths, Metal Seadramon, the result shall be different..."

xxxxx

_**Other World/Orochimon Road**_

War Greymon, Tai and X were still traveling along the long roadway for the past ten days. It was a long (and I do mean LONG) road, but they have finally managed to make it towards the end.

War Greymon fell down in exhaustion while Tai sighed deeply in relief. He looked up and focused to see a floating planet. It looked like a green planetoid that was oddly the same size as a small moon

"Yes! We did it! We're finally here, War Greymon."

"It's about time! I thought I was going to die, Tai..."

"Well, you two finally made it," X stated, pointing to the small planet from above. "See you two on the flip side!" With that, he vanished out of sight and presumably was already on the planet already. Tai and War Greymon looked up at the floating object with one thing in mind: get the training over with.

"Heh. Luckily the nice people around the pit stops were able to give us free food," Tai smirked. "Good thing X came with us while we traveled up this long road."

"Yeah. I don't think we would have survived without those meals but we did it, Tai, my friend," War Greymon measured the distance between the road and X's planet. "C'mon, there's no time to waste. Grab on and I'll use whatever strength I have left to get us up there."

Tai nodded and hopped on his partner's back. "Go for it, War Greymon."

With that, War Greymon jumped up into mid-air and slowly drifted towards the moon-sized planet. As they came closer, the planet had a grassy, green surface with a white mansion on front. Tai's eyes widened at the site of the beautiful mansion.

"Wow! X has to be wealthy if he can afford that! I wonder how he can afford that!" Tai exclaimed.

As they edged closer toward the planet's orbit, a strong gravitational force pulled them down without warning. The mega digimon found himself suddenly plummeting down toward the surface of the planet. Both the digimon and the boy yelled out at the top of their lungs.

"AHHH! HOLY CRAP!" Tai screamed out, watching War Greymon falling down. "What's going on here?"

"The gravity on this small planet is TOO strong, Tai! It's pulling us in as if it were a magnet! I can't resist it! Hang on!"

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

The digimon landed face first onto the planet with an unforgiving fall. The fall inflicted a tremendous amount of excruciating and bone-breaking pain throughout War Greymon's body.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled himself up but the force was holding him down. Tai rolled off War Greymon's back and was pulled down by the gravity of the planet. He strained under the sheer gravity as his face turned tomato red.

"Geez! This gravity is too strong! How the hell can X live on something like this?" Tai coughed while he spoke.

War Greymon slowly made it up to his feet and held his own against the strong gravity force. He reached over to pick up Tai and placed him on his left shoulder.

"My whole body feels like lead," the mega responded. "I wonder where X is? We've got to talk about this gravity."

"Ah, I was waiting for you two!" X called out, reappearing several meters from them. "Excellent work. You two are the first to ever reach this far. Well besides Anubimon and myself that is. No other soul has made this far. Many have given up while others became victims of the obstacles that stood in their path. I commend you, but I had a feeling you would have made it."

"So, was that like a first part of our training?" Tai asked, scratching his head. "'Cause I seriously doubt I should call that a _warm up_."

"You have completed that first part of the training. With that out of the way, I think it is the perfect time to start the second part. Are you up for it, War Greymon?"

War Greymon nodded. "You bet!"

"Let's do this, X," Tai said.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Digital Invaders Arrive! The Dreadful Day Arrives...**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, Puppetmon and Metal Etemon are done for. Metal Seadramon is still lurking in the oceans. The Digi-Destined must prepare for the worst in nine days. The invaders are coming. Next time, Agumon's training will be the main highlight.

Until then, send a review and stay gold!


	9. The Digital Invaders Land!

**A/N:** Tai and War Greymon arrive on X's planet. The training begins and the invaders hit the scene. Enough said.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 9: The Digital Invaders Land! The Dreadful Day Arrives!**_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Tai asserted, facing the masked man. "You know you shouldn't have made us run up that road! You could have brought us over here yourself!"

"I agree. It felt like almost like a waste of time and a drag," War Greymon concurred.

"So, you guys would have chosen the easy path," X sighed, rubbing his temples. "Man, that is so like you. Guys like you would rather take the easy route and have people guide you. Listen up. Through my training, I'm going to help you to learn self-responsibility."

"Self responsibility? C'mon now," Tai scoffed.

X rubbed his chin. "Tai, I understand you have already exhibited great leadership, but there's more to being a Digi-Destined leader than just leading a unit. You have to understand to concept of self-sacrifice and understand there'll come a time when you'll have to make a great sacrifice. You also can't be too selfish. And this is perhaps a very important rule: _Know your enemy_."

Tai responded as he adjusted his goggles. "Right, know my enemy..."

"There will be some creeps out there that will take advantage of you. You can't get too complacent. No matter who they may be," he pointed out whilst furrowing his brows. "Even if they are your _best friend_."

"Right... Wait? Even if they are my best friend?"

"You know the old saying: Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"Yeah, but you'd think someone close to us would turn out to be our great enemy? I seriously doubt it"

"Not everything is what they seem. Life can be cruel that way."

"We'll keep that in mind, X," Tai said.

"That's good. I hope you do," X cleared his throat. "Now, sorry if I'm repeating myself, but you've completed the first part of my special training by crossing the long Orochimon Road. With that out of the way, are you ready for the next challenge?"

"You bet we are! War Greymon's rearing to go! But, I just have one question for you, X."

"Let me guess: 'How hard is the training going to be?' or the usual 'Will it be enough to make us strong?"

"None of the above!" The Child of Courage proclaimed. "But, this is a really stupid one."

"Oh, boy..." the masked man sweat-dropped and sighed. "What is it? Knowing you, it is probably stupid..."

Tai pointed to X's mask. "Why do you look like the masked guy from G-Gundam? What's his name...? Oh yeah! Schwarz Bruder! I swear you look like him!"

X rubbed his temples and deeply sighed. He quickly barked out at the goggle head. "Look, Tai! I'm not going to say it AGAIN! I may look like him, but I'm not that same guy! Besides, I'm real and he's not. Got it? So, no more Gundam references!"

"But you can't deny that you look like him."

"Seriously, I could unmask myself if I wanted to, but I would just reveal my secret identity. Besides, I've been forbidden from the Higher Powers from ever removing my mask or taking part in conflict that should arise in this sector."

"Sorry for bringing that up," Tai apologized.

"It's ok, Tai. Anyway, what we need to do now is begin Agumon's training."

The Digi-Destined leader nodded in reply and pointed to his towering partner. "We're ready to go! But let me warn you not to take War Greymon lightly."

"Before I start with you, Tai. War Greymon, I would like for you to attack and strike me down head on. Let's see how good you really are!" the masked man stepped into a fighting stance.

As War Greymon tried to move, he felt weight heavily pushing him down as he barely moved with the high gravity. "Augh... I could attack, but I feel so heavy here. I can barely move my body!"

"I realize that since you are from the lower realm. You wouldn't be strong enough to endure this much gravity. No wonder you can't move."

"Care to explain to us about this planet of yours?" Tai inquired.

"Sure. This is my home planet. I live here since I can see a good view of nearly the entire Eastern Digi-Galaxy. As you two can see, this is a planetoid, but it has very powerful gravity. It's about ten times more than the Digiworld you're accustomed to. On top of that, its gravity is even greater than that of Earth's. You two weigh ten times as much. You two try to jump as high as you can."

"Let's give it a go, War Greymon."

"Right."

The duo jumped, but it was all to no avail. They couldn't even jump an inch off the ground. Tai landed down and strained.

"Damn! It's no good!" Tai complained. "We can hardly get up!"

X observed the pair's dilemma. _Hmm, they're attempting to jump that far in ten times their usual gravity? This is going to be an interesting week._

The gogglehead posed another question to X. "So, what's it going to be? Is my friend going to get his training? Though, I'll admit that this gravity isn't doing us any favors."

"Regardless, you two will overcome this gravity and I will train Agumon as much as I can. So, how much time do we have left again?"

Tai was flabbergasted. "What you mean you lost track of time?"

"Hey! I maybe an overseer of the Eastern Digi-Galaxy, but I'm NOT perfect! I sometimes lose track of time myself!"

"Sorry, I asked..."

"I've lost count on the many days we've spent traveling on that roadway," War Greymon claimed, unable to recall the amount of time they spent on Orochimon Road. "I know we only have a month and half to spare."

"He's right, Tai. As you know, those three invaders are coming to the Digital World and are going to cause a ruckus. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and even Neo Devimon will be nothing compared to these guys."

"Just teach us as much as you can. Even with the little time we have left."

"Don't worry. By the time Agumon completes my training, those invaders won't know what hit them! Agumon will be an unstoppable fighting machine."

"Could you tell us when they are due on the lower realm?" Tai asked

"Sure, Tai. I can learn when they arrive on the lower realm. Usually, my predictions come true," the masked fighter declared.

With that, X faced the skies surrounding his planet and quickly began to sense three energy signals pinpointed through a stargate passage.

"Oh yeah. We've got two pods coming this way. There's a big one inside one pod and two more inside the other one. They're on a pace towards the lower realm in about 8 days."

Tai exclaimed. "Whoa! 8 days? You're able to know when a person comes and goes from a certain point within the Digiverse?"

"At least in the Eastern Sector, yeah. I don't usually scan the other sectors. The Northern Sector has been 'dead', the Southern Sector has undergone chaotic times, and I have seen nothing of importance in the Western Sector."

"So, now, it's going to be 8 days?"

"Oh don't worry about it, War Greymon. It'll be more than enough. To be precise, 8 days with me is like training for a thousand of years. You won't age or even know the difference after it's all said and done."

As soon as Tai heard this, he jumped up and frantically cheered. "WOW! NO KIDDING?"

"Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that you're gonna win against them," X warned the duo. "These invaders are very strong, but not as strong as me. In my day, I would have taken them in my sleep."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Tai said. "You're supposed to be all-powerful combat master! You practically can see nearly the entire Digiverse and can predict time!"

"Well, I can't predict time. I'm not omnipotent being you know. Now, if you have any hopes of beating them, then Agumon will train under my wing."

"RIGHT! WE GOT IT!"

X nodded. "Ok, then! I think it would be a good time to start!"

"So, what now?"

"Tai, before I start training your friend, I think it's time that I show him how to free his mind."

"Free his mind? Now, where have I heard that one before?" Tai wondered, raising his left brow in curiosity.

"You two will be taking part in a training simulation program I've prepared for those I have hoped to train. If you two qualify, then I'll train Agumon."

With that, X led them toward a seated white table with a chair set next to it. Snapping his fingers, a laptop materialized on the top of the table and it opened up on its own. The masked man sat down on the seat provided for him and waited for the screen to load up.

"Wow, you even have your own laptop?" Tai pointed out.

"Yep and it runs much faster than any processing networks on Earth. Shoot, I can hold an infinite amount of memory on this thing! Of course, I have the only one of its brand," X boasted, watching the _Infinite _Windows screen fully loaded and with all of the icons in place. "Ah, there we go!"

"Wow, now that's what I can fast loading time. Izzy would kill to have one of these things!" Tai grinned.

Clapping his hands, a brown box appeared next to the laptop. He opened the box to find a CD inside a case. He picked it up and opened the Disc-drive to insert the CD inside. Closing it up, he waited and watched a blue box instantly appear on screen. He quickly typed in a password and watched the training simulation program loading up on screen.

X chuckled and watched the entire planet being reality warped. "You two are so going to get a kick out this!"

Tai and War Greymon were stunned as the planet and the scenery were being altered before their very own eyes. Everything seemed to fade out. The trees, grass, the mansion, the skies and their entire surroundings vanished from their view.

Just like that.

_**SHOOM!**_

The moment Tai blinked and opened his eyes. He and War Greymon found themselves in a completely isolated, blank expanse. Everything around them was completely white. They stood on nothing but solid white marble.

There were no sounds. The entire space was so tranquil that a pin drop could easily register a sound from a further distance.

Tai was awe struck at his surroundings. "Wow. Is this really the simulation program you loaded, X?" His voice echoed out the space.

"Um, Tai. X isn't here..."

As soon as the digimon brought that up, Tai came back to reality and glanced around. He was right. X was not even in the room.

"Where... Where the heck did he go? Is he just going to abandon us like that just for Agumon to train on his own? Man, what a freaking rip!" the goggle head scoffed, stomping his right foot down. "YOU MADE US RUN DOWN THAT STUPID ROAD FOR NOTHING!"

Tai's voice roared and echoed. He heard the echoes repeating over and over again as they eventually died down.

"Shoot, I knew this trip was going to be a waste. Let's find a way out of here, War Greymon."

"Right, Tai."

"AHEM!"

Just as the duo was preparing to depart, another voice cleared his throat. Tai and War Greymon both stopped as they glanced over their shoulders. They spotted none other than the masked guy sitting on a red, comfy and cushioned chair. Sitting next to him was a big screen television.

Waving out to the duo nonchalantly, X grinned under his mask and spoke in a mock hick manner. "Hiya, fellas!"

"Sheesh, X! Did you have to hang us out to dry like that?" Tai barked. "I mean we were just about to leave!"

"And deny Agumon his training? Ah, I feel insulted," the masked man joked and got up from his seat. "You two didn't come all the way here for nothing. You wanted Agumon to receive training? I shall give it to him."

"So, is this apart of the simulation program, X?"

"You would be correct, War Greymon. This is merely a subspace of the program," X explained and pointed to the television screen. "This big screen TV will display a menu screen." He then pulled out a black remote control from out of his sleeve. "And this remote will enable me to select the simulation program we will using."

Tai was thrilled at the aspect. "Really? Wow, that's neat and all with a push of a button!"

X chuckled at Tai's zeal. "All it takes a simple push of a button. Now, there are thousands of simulation programs. Many dealing with combat. There are even programs to test your wits and intelligence. There are programs that will enable you to face your greatest fears. But, what we're looking for are all the combat programs. I'm sure that's what you're asking for?"

"For War Greymon? You bet!"

"Then, you came at the right place."

"Wow, combat programs! I'm going to get a kick out of this!"

"Anyway, the first thing I want you to do is learn how to free your mind."

The gogglehead and his digimon partner stood looking dumbfounded.

"That's the next part of the training. To qualify for these simulation programs, you have to free your mind."

"So, why do I have to free my mind?"

"To enable your friend to master these programs and overcome the gravity on my planet. Agumon and other digimon all possess energy, much like living things from the material world. Digimon possess their own Digital 'Ki.'"

"Digital Ki?" War Greymon gathered.

"Yes, even Digital Humans can possess it. I, myself, am an example of such. There have been humans before you who entered the Digital World and have harnesses this special type of power."

"You mean… we weren't the first humans to arrive in Digiworld?" Tai was befuddled.

X nodded. "No, you weren't. Gennai aided a group of kids against a great evil long before you and the other Digi-Destined arrived on File Island. These kids were able to harness special abilities through training and harvesting Digital Ki through their potential digivices."

"Wow, that's cool," the Child of Courage said. "Am I able to do that?"

"Well, no, your digivice is modeled differently. I can't say you can't, but who knows? Enough about that. I'll tell you more of what I know later," X declared. "I've digressed for too long. Agumon's training will be the key to facing these invaders. Now what I meant by freeing your mind was this... control."

Pressing the button on his remote control, he selected the _Jump Program_ on the screen. In an instant, the trio found themselves completely transported from out of the white subspace and into a city.

Tai and War Greymon were both overwhelmed by their surroundings. It looked like a city district within New York City. The skies were now dark green and the sounds of traffic could be overheard in the background. Cars honking, people cursing, etc.

X stood in front of the duo with his arms crossed. "This is probably the easiest of my simulation programs. If you can at least pass this, then Agumon will definitely be ready!"

"Right!" the duo responded at once.

"All you two have to do is let go all fear, doubt and insecurity. Free your mind."

With that, X demonstrated as he across the near thirty-story building and jumped across with great agility. Then, in an instant, he phased out towards the other side of another building in half a tenth of a second. Both War Greymon and Tai were caught by utter disbelief as their mouths nearly dropped.

Tai and War Greymon cried in unison. "HOLY CRAP!"

X faced them with a smirk and called out to them. "All right, Tai! You're turn! Then after you, War Greymon! Go for it!"

Tai knelt down and clapped his hands. "Ok, Tai Kamiya! You can do this! Free your mind!" _Heh, this should be too simple!_

The masked man observed Tai with careful eyes. _Judging by that look on his face, I don't think he gets it. I wonder if he'll make it? Nobody ever makes it over on their first try. Nobody._

Tai quickly sprinted across and jumped across the roof. War Greymon watched from the sidelines.

"WHOO HOO! I DID IT! I DI-"

Suddenly, in an instant, Tai plummeted like a dead weight toward the streets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy screamed out at the top of his lungs as he plummeted further down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

X sighed and unrolled his sleeve to look at his watch. "Commence crash landing. Three. Two..."

War Greymon dove straight down to catch up to his falling partner. "TAI!"

But, it was too late. Not even War Greymon could save him.

_**Splat.**_

As soon as he hit the surface of the street, the ground suddenly turned into gooey, bouncy and bounced Tai right off. He yelled out as he was thrown up and fell face first on the ground. War Greymon landed and knelt beside his human partner.

"Tai! TAI!"

Much to his surprise, Tai was still moving. He let out a sigh of relief. But, then, Tai spat blood right out of his mouth.

"TAI!"

The goggle head looked down at his stained glove and gasped. "Bl... Blood?" His face blanched at the red fluid staining his fingers.

X quickly appeared next the Tai and War Greymon while observing the goggle head being helped to his feet by the digimon.

The Child of Courage frowned directly at X "Hey! This is supposed to be a simulation program! It's not supposed to be real!"

X confirmed. "Your mind makes it real."

"So, it proves Izzy's theory right that if I get hurt here, my real self gets hurt. If I die here or in the Digital World, I'm dead meat, right?"

"Yes. Your body can't live without the mind. If your mind is not strong enough, then your body will fail."

"Man, I'm not so sure if I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Tai, you and War Greymon have to do this. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. This training will help Agumon once the time comes to stop the invaders. You, Agumon's partner, must be mentally prepared to boost the morale of your team! They have to stand behind you. By uniting together, you'll come through and defeat any enemy that opposes you! So, what's it going to be Tai?"

"I'll continue. For Agumon and my friends' sakes," Tai faced the masked man with a big grin. "That goes double for Sora and my sister, Kari!"

The mention of the red-haired girl name brought a smile to X's face. _I'd know you would come through. You made the right choice. Protecting Sora and the others is your one duty as Digi-Destined leader._

Pulling out his remote, X pressed the _Return_ button and deactivated the Jump simulation program.

_**SHOOM!**_

They were now back to the white, isolated expanse.

Then, with another push of the _**Simulation Program Off**_ button, they were brought right back on X's planet.

"X, don't you get bored on this small planet?"

"Me? No way! I mean, look at the mansion behind me!" the masked man pointed to the mansion that looks reminiscent to Wayne Manor. "Shoot, I have everything I need here! There are so many endless rooms to visit that you'll end up in other worlds!"

"You actually have dimensional access to other worlds?"

"Well, the access is pretty limited. I can only access to worlds that I've personally visited."

"How many worlds have you visited?" War Greymon asked.

"Too many to count and many of them are pretty small worlds. Pretty boring, too."

"Wow, that is neat! We've got to check it out sometime, War Greymon!"

"Let's put it this way, to an enlightened mind such as myself, the smallest world holds fascination without end. I can see nearly the entire Eastern Digi-Galaxy Sector and I can pick up nearly every known activity that occurs. Besides, I love training myself here. I still need to work my body out, so I can maintain my power."

X looked over at his laptop and retyped the code to reactivate the simulation program. "Now let's go on and try that 'Jump' program again. Otherwise, our training stops here."

"We'll do our best!" Tai declared, standing back on his feet. "Count on it! After we pass it, Agumon'll be ready for whatever you can dish out!"

The masked man made eye contact with the mega digimon. "Oh and War Greymon? As soon as we finish the simulation program, I'd keep that heavy armor on. Cause you will be training on my planet grounds after you've mastered each combat simulation program. It'll be better exercise that way."

"What? But if I try training on this planet, I would hardly move with the heavy gravity!"

"Let me tell you something, the world where these digimon invaders come from have gravity at times as strong as this."

War Greymon and Tai were both speechless. "You're... You're kidding."

"Do you begin to see where they have gotten their great strength? Not to mention their inborn fighting instincts. You can't imagine how monstrous their power lies!"

"All right! I say we work our butts off! C'mon, War Greymon! We have work to do!" The determined Child of Courage openly declared. "By the time we're done here, you're walking out a complete, utter badass!"

"I'll do my best, Tai!"

X chuckled and watched the pair raising their fists over their heads. _That's the spirit, guys! Now you're talking my language. How I've missed the good old days when the one who trained me said the same exact thing._

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Gatomon and Patamon pounced right after their sparring instructor, Leomon. With rapid speed, they attacked the brave warrior head on with a barrage of attacks. Leomon easily countered their blows, not even breaking a sweat.

TK and Kari were looking on from a safe distance. They were anxious to see if their training would pay off.

As soon as the duo went for another frontal attack, Leomon smirked and quickly phased away quickly. This caught the two off guard. Gatomon jumped down as she scanned the vicinity. Even her keen sense of smell was unable to pick up Leomon's scent.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

"Gatomon, we better keep an eye-"

Before Patamon could finish mid-sentence, Leomon reappeared behind Patamon and delivered a chop to the back of his head. Gatomon managed to react, but Leomon kicked her away like a soccer ball.

"You two better look around you!" Leomon roared.

"But you went too fast! We couldn't see you!" Patamon grumbled, picking himself off the ground.

"You shouldn't rely on your eyes so much! You should be able to feel my presence!"

"We're tried doing that, but you're too darn fast!" Gatomon hissed. "Give us a break here!"

Leomon took that to consideration as he punched the ground in front of them. One punch ruptured the earth, sending debris forward. The debris flying forward knocked the two rookies back. Gatomon and Patamon groaned as they lied on the ground with scratches all over their body.

TK sighed while holding his crest. "I wouldn't want to be Patamon right about now."

"Or Gatomon for that matter," Kari nodded and watched TK. _Poor, TK. Even now, your crest still hasn't glowed. What is missing?_

"If you two have time to complain, then you have time to act!" Leomon angrily bellowed, baring his teeth. "Remember this, you only have seven days! You're improving, but it's not enough!"

"Ugh. You could have told us that from the start before that survival test," the feline muttered and spat on the ground.

"No kidding. We can't endure training like this for long..." Patamon panted.

"Either that or become stronger, especially when you digivolve. You two can be stronger than me! You just have to keep going! Because these invaders no doubt will be stronger than EVEN me!"

With that, Leomon took advantage of their guards being down and mounted another frontal assault on the duo. This time they reacted and swayed from the warrior's attacks.

"You two call that defense? Concentrate! That's not enough! Look! I'm _**AT LEAST TRYING **_to kill you! Attack me!" Leomon yelled, throwing out a flurry of punches.

TK and Kari cringed as they watched their digimon attempt everything to block out every one of Leomon's attacks.

The training had intensified over the past two days prior to the survival test. Puppetmon proved to be a tricky Dark Master, but they would have to improve if they wanted to stand a chance against the three invaders.

However, what TK didn't know was the fact that his own brother was among those three invaders.

xxxxx

_**File Island/Outskirts of Andromon's Factory**_

Sitting outside the factory of Andromon's territory, Izzy and Tentomon departed following a discussion with the android digimon.

Setting his laptop in front of him, he observed a 3-D scan of File Island. "Fascinating. I didn't think Andromon was building a super energy cannon as a last resort to preventing the invaders from landing their space pods. An ingenious move if you ask me. I just hope its effective."

"I hope so, too, Izzy. I mean if that doesn't stop them, then we're left to stop them," Tentomon said.

Izzy agreed. "Yeah and let's hope that it never comes down to that. Then again, I could stay with Andromon a bit and maybe he can build me some weapons," the child of Knowledge looked down at Tentomon. "What do you say we pay ol' Andromon a revisit?"

"Sure as long as the floors are clean! My foot nearly got caught in that oil muck earlier!"

The genius boy chuckled as he was reminded of that incident. "Sure, thing, buddy."

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Gatomon and Patamon were both sporting heavy bruises across their faces. They had taken a vicious beating following their training with the battle prowess nature of Leomon.

Leomon observed the feline and the bat-pig. "Well, at least these few days are toughening you two up. I commend you for sucking it up."

"Yeah, but you knew that we were going to get tougher," Patamon responded while rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, he's right," the feline said. "Tell me. You fought many warriors before, right?"

"I fought to survive. But now, I fight to make myself stronger. My arch nemesis has always been Ogremon. He and I have fought many battles. Our rivalry has been an endless battle and I've thrived for better challenges, which is when Neo Devimon arrived. I sought the challenge I've been looking for. However, knowing Ogremon, he no doubt will be training to not only get strong enough to possibly fight alongside us, but he will once again challenge me when this conflict is resolved."

TK spoke up. "What are our chances of beating these invaders?"

"I'd say we have a chance once War Greymon and Tai return, but our chances are still kind of slim. We will need everyone's participation. The other Digi-Destined included."

Kari gasped and looked over to TK. _But, what about Matt? We're not complete without that piece of the puzzle._

As for TK, he had two major concerns: his crest and the whereabouts of his missing brother. He deeply sighed and looked out into the night skies. A shooting star flew across and he immediately made a wish.

_I wish we could be together again, brother. I want to see you again before the invaders come. Please, if you can just hear me._

xxxxx

**Other World/X's Planet/10:09 AM**

Four days have passed since Tai and Agumon's arrival on X's planet.

War Greymon had continued his training. He and Tai effectively 'freed' their minds. Tai's partner was able to perfect the simulation programs.

xxxxx

X observed War Greymon and Tai through the laptop as the duo took part in another one of the many battle simulation programs. Both swiftly jumped over numerous of holographic buildings whilst War Greymon plowed through enemy digimon holograms.

xxxxx

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

All, but one of the Neo Devimon holograms, were deleted by the streaming blast of energy. The last one flew out for a head-on charge. The source of the attack came directly from War Greymon.

Tai smirked and side stepped the incoming enemy. He whirled around and whistled out to War Greymon. The mega digimon cupped his hands together to gather a ball of orange energy through his palms.

"_**Terra-**_"

The Neo Devimon hologram turned and immediately was on the receiving end of a powerful orange stream of energy. He screeched out as his body instantly became deleted.

"_**Beam!**_"

"Nice shot, War Greymon!" Tai commended his partner's new technique. "That new technique of yours is great!"

"Thanks, Tai."

"Whew! This beats any video game!" the goggle head wiped the sweat from his forehead and faced the large screen in front of him. "X! We've perfected this program. Nobody can top us now!"

"_**Except me, of course," **_the blaring voice of X snickered.

"Well, no doubt. You're the one who made created this crazy program. You think you could go back home with me and we could make huge bucks off of this bad boy?"

"_**I would and I think that's one hell of an idea, but my programs are not made for profit." **_

"No sweat. I wouldn't want any grubby hands to downgrade this thing either. Man! We managed to overcome all of these obstacles, War Greymon! I think we're ready for anything."

"You're right. I feel a lot lighter and I think I've gotten stronger," War Greymon flexes his arms while jumping up freely like a lightweight. "Not to mention faster."

The Child of Courage concurred. "X sure wasn't kidding about the gravity on his planet. This and training on that planet has really helped!"

"So, what else is there to learn from?" War Greymon faced the masked man on the big screen.

"_**So, you think you're ready? Well, my training is much tougher than you can imagine with only three days to go! You really think that you can take it?" **_

Tai nodded excitedly. "We'll give it a shot!"

"_**But let me warn you! Agumon's required to be at his most tip-top form. Learning this technique is flawless and your heart must not be tainted with evil. You must have an equilibrium of physical and mental capacity!" **_

"Bring it on, X!" War Greymon said, displaying his Dra-Killer claws. "I'm are ready!"

The goggle head suddenly heard the most irresistible force in the universe.

He dropped down and heard his stomach growling. "But first, let's get something to eat! My stomach is really kicking my butt!"

X naturally chuckled. _**"Well, you can't beat an empty stomach. No matter how strong you've become."**_

xxxxx

The training continued for Agumon on X's planet.

War Greymon mastered flight, speed, and energy conservation. He even achieved a unique ability, known as Fury Blitz, which enabled him to boost all of his five senses - coupled with increasing his speed and power.

To top it all off, they were already in the process of mastering X's most powerful weapon. X was confident that the mega would be ready. Through his eagle eyes, he monitored their progress lately. They had far exceeded his expectations.

Watching from the side of the training grounds, X folded his arms and nodded. _Yeah, that's the way. You've mastered every basic I could teach you. _

War Greymon raised their arms over his head. Flowing through his hands were streams of blue aura. The blue light radiated brightly and was composed of powerful spiritual energy. As War Greymon lifted his hands higher, his own aura expanded with a bright light.

Looking down at his hands, War Greymon noticed his fists were imbued with purifying, blue energy

"Yes! Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Tai boasted while watching War Greymon collecting the blue energy in his hands. "We're ready to go, X!"

The masked man nodded in response and stepped into a stance. "Then, let's begin! Catch this large stone! Let's see if you can truly react faster than super sonic speed!"

With that, X looked down at a near 75-ton stone and levitated it utilizing his psychokinesis. The stone was easily ripped and lifted out of the ground like a lightweight. X once again proved he had the most powerful influence of 'mind upon matter' in the Other World.

He held the stone firmly hovering in place.

Finally, with one smooth hand wave, he threw the stone toward War Greymon. War Greymon finished gathering enough energy and stood with his fists glowing with a mix of orange and blue energies.

War Greymon roared out as a red aura covered his body. "_**Fury Blitz!**_"

The digimon watched the large stone hurtling forward. War Greymon launched himself across as he fired mid-sized beam through his right hand and shattered the stone successfully.

X grinned underneath the mask at his apprentice's display. "Good, good!"

"And that was a nice shot there, War Greymon!" Tai commended his partner. "We're going to OWN these invaders!"

"Excellent show. You destroyed the stone that couldn't fight back, but still very impressive," X congratulated the duo. "War Greymon utilized my Fury Blitz technique very adeptly. That's nothing short of impressive."

Tai chuckled, scratching his nose. "What can I say? War Greymon is one of a kind!"

"That and I never thought that anyone else could master the Life Bomb technique so quickly. It took me quite a while to perfect it. It only takes a person of pure heart to do so."

"So, a person with evil in their hearts can't use it?"

"No, Tai. Those tainted with a hint of evil in their hearts would only critically endanger their own lives and even die. The Life Bomb only answers to those with pure hearts and it erases every evil essence within that being's heart. This is why I choose you two to use such an advanced technique."

"Would I be able to use it more often than War Greymon?" the goggle boy asked.

"It all depends. You will have to erase any form of greed and darkness. You and your heart must be flawless to pull this off successfully without critically destroying your own body. You understand? Be clear of any corruptive influences. There's a possibility that you could."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Tai smiled.

"But you guys have to remember this. The Life Bomb is a martial arts discipline that allows you to borrow the energy from every living creature, whether they are biological or digital. That includes everything from the trees, the sun, the animals, the atmosphere and the grass, then you must concentrate and release that energy. If War Greymon were able to draw enough energy to create such a ball he forged, then just imagine how large it will be back in the Digital World. You must be careful with this technique, because you could also endanger the world you're trying to protect. It could lead to planetary destruction."

Tai uttered a tiny gasp. "Umm... planetary destruction?"

"That's right. So, don't get too reckless and trigger-happy!"

War Greymon chuckled and nudged his partner at his side. "Hear that, Tai?."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Don't use it if you can avoid it. I'm giving you permission to use it only once," X instructed them. "It must only be an alternative when all the chips are down."

"Right, we got it, X," Tai replied to masked man. "And we have several strong friends back in the Digiworld."

"Yes, but you have to take into consideration that these invaders will be the strongest opponents you've ever faced. Neo Devimon is a weakling compared to these three," X stated. _Damn. Maybe I should have told him that two of those invaders are Matt and Metal Garurumon. Should I?_

"Like I said, Fury Blitz is all War Greymon needs," Tai grinned.

"You got it! They won't know what hits them!"

Tai frowned. "That's what I'm worried about. What if that doesn't work?"

"Then, you and everyone else will engage them in battle, Tai. That's all there is to it," X promptly stated. He took another glance at Tai and War Greymon. A proud smile crossed the masked man's face as he walked in between them. "I'm proud of you two. I have taught Agumon all the basics. You two already mastered every simulation program."

"Piece of cake!" Tai flashed another grin.

"You two are remarkable guys! I don't know what else to teach you... But by the chance you survive, come by and see me again you two! You know you're always welcome back here!"

The goggle boy nodded and stretched his arms. "You bet! You can just call me up through your telepathy."

"Yep! Well, this is it, guys. The day of the battle has finally come. The invaders will reach the Digital World by tomorrow."

War Greymon smashed his right fist against his left palm. "And we're looking forward to it!"

Just then, X's face contorted and roared out in disbelief. "WHAT? OH CRAP! NO!" This sudden reaction worried both Tai and War Greymon.

"What's wrong, X?" Tai showed concern over the matter. "What happened?"

"Damn! I should have done this before our training!" X blurted out while waving his arms madly. "I forgot to factor in the time it'd take you to go back on the long road!"

"Can't you just take us to the Digital World?" War Greymon asked the martial arts master. "We have to go on Orochimon road again? It took us a week to get here in the first place!"

"At your current speed, you'll manage to make it through in a day," X responded. "I'll let Gennai know to pick you up."

"But that's a day late!" Tai exclaimed. "Our friends will be gone and the Digiworld will be in further danger! And here I thought you were an all mighty watcher!"

X sighed. "Look, I don't play God. I made a miscalculation on the timing. I make mistakes like anyone else can!"

"So, where are they now?" War Greymon asked the masked man.

"It appears the invaders are plowing through the stargate leading into the Digital World's realm. I just hope your friends are well prepared! These three invaders are NOT going to be a cake walk!"

"I thought you could take these invaders with ease," Tai said.

"This is a battle you two must take part in alone with your friends. I can't interfere anymore. The Digital World is a realm, which you Digi-Destined must preserve. I only train people. My fighting days are behind me and it's not in my jurisdiction to leave for any crucial situation. The Higher Ones are monitoring me and will strip me of my power if I break the code. You two have been my greatest students and I'm proud to have taken you as my future apprentices. Especially you, Tai. I enjoyed working with you."

Tai smiled. "Thanks, X. We've learned a lot from you and we won't let this knowledge go to waste."

"That's right! We'll make sure to stop those invaders and protect our loved ones," War Greymon reassured X.

"Yes, especially Sora," X said.

"I've seen how you were willing to risk your life to save hers. I saw what you did when Datamon kidnapped Sora. It makes me proud to know that a boy with as much courage as you do is out there protecting his loved ones."

"She and I are childhood friends. We've known each other for a long time."

X nodded. "I can tell. But how do you really feel about her?"

"How do I feel about her?"

"It's okay. You can tell me the truth. But then again, you don't have to say anything."

"Well, she's a very kind and sweet friend. She's always been there whenever I'm depressed and she easily gets along with my sister, Kari. When we first arrived in the Digital World, she served the role as a 'caring mother'. When I left the Digital World, specifically after we defeated Etemon, she tried her best to keep everyone together. It takes a lot to make her crack. She isn't the Child of Love just because of a cheap gimmick. She really has lived up to her Chosen Child title. Sora really does love everyone of us, but I think she has a place in her heart for me." X noticed a warm smile etched on the goggle boy's face. "I know I have a place in my heart for her. We're connected, though we might not want to admit it. It's funny though. She still thinks I'm childish and a cocky idiot, but I think it's my courage that attracts her."

"Courage and Love?" X agreed. "Yes, they do go together."

"How so?"

"You as a courageous young man will one day have the _courage_ to admit your _love_ towards the girl that you solely love. Please, do take good care of her and the other Digi-Destined. Do it for me!"

Tai nodded. "I will, X. You don't have to worry about that!"

"I foresee a bright future between you two. Please, do not screw it up. I say this because one day... One day somebody that you know will be waiting."

"Who, X?"

"You'll know who, Tai. What you need to worry about is saving your friends and kicking those invaders' asses! You can't let those three destroy everything dear to you!"

"Right! War Greymon, I think it's time we show these three monsters what we're made of!" Tai called out to his digimon partner.

"Yes! Let's go!"

"Oh, hold on, Tai!"

"Yeah, what is it, X?"

X snapped his fingers and Tai watched as a new choice of attire replaced his old clothing. His new attire consisted of a long sleeve dark blue shirt with the Crest of Courage embroidered on the right side of the chest, black pants and matching color boots. Still adorning his big hair were his goggles.

"Just a little gift for you before you leave," X said. "How do you like your new attire? I hope it's something you'd like..."

Tai gazed over his new wardrobe. "Sure, I like it, but I guess I could do that."

"Not unless you become a watcher like myself. I have plenty of other powers you're not even aware of."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind. I appreciate this, X. Hey, I even see my crest symbol on this shirt!"

"Just don't get it ripped, okay?"

Tai chuckled and rubbed his head. "Um, what? Nah, you don't have to worry about that! I'll make sure to keep this shirt spotless."

X sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

As War Greymon prepared to fly out, Tai stopped and glanced over his shoulder to face X one more time. "X..."

"Tai...?"

"Thanks for everything."

X responded. "Likewise."

The two shook each other's hands and forever forged their friendship. The student and mentor became best friends with a single handshake and after months of hardship.

Tai hopped up and mounted War Greymon's back. X waved out to the dynamic duo.

Holding tightly onto War Greymon's back, the mega digimon powered up a bright orange aura and launched off the planet. Taking a deep plunge to the bottom, War Greymon flew straight up and blitzed across Orochimon Road at a faster than supersonic speed rate.

"Tai! I can't believe how fast we're moving! We'll probably even get there in less than a day!"

"Let's hope so, War Greymon. We can't think of the worse case scenario..."

"And that would be?"

Tai reminded him. "Our friends and the Digital World are done if we don't get there fast! Speed it up, War Greymon! We don't have much time to lose! Hang on guys! We're on our way!"

"Right!" War Greymon responded as he boosted his speed and launched farther out into the distance.

xxxxx

X scanned the skies and had a tiny smirk formed on his lips. "Tai. In due time, you will eventually know my true identity. I wish I could show you who I am but of course you know the consequences I'll suffer if I disobey the Higher Ones' laws. I hope we will see each other again, Tai. Good luck, my friends."

xxxxx

_**File Island/Outskirts of Andromon's Factor/**_

Observing the skies and scanning for any outer space objects preparing to plummet to the planet, Andromon remained standing on his post. He had picked up little activity. However, he was able to locate three metallic objects passing through orbit.

He quickly glanced over at Izzy and reported his findings. "Izzy! I'm able to see them! Three space pods are about to pass through orbit!"

"It was just as X predicted, right?"

"He said they would land at approximately 11:43 hours but no known location of where they will make their landing."

Izzy nodded. "All right, Andromon. This would be our chance to use that super cannon of yours! Let's hope this works and knocks them away from the planet."

"Is your partner, Kabuterimon, ready?"

"He is... Kabuterimon, are you ready? Have that cannon mounted on your back?"

As he airlifted himself out of the forest, Kabuterimon slowly levitated into mid-air with a large cannon strapped around his back (much larger and heavier than his body) and summoning enough strength to keep the weapon balanced.

"I am but this cannon is way too heavy!"

"Don't worry, Kabuterimon! All you need are a few shots and that'll be it!" Izzy called out and sat down to observe his laptop screen. The digivice attached on his computer pinpointed the range where the three space pods were coming from. "They're getting closer! Andromon, let's just hope this works or we're left to stop these three monsters on our own."

"Have faith, Izzy," Andromon stated. "My heat sensors indicate their range is getting closer! All right, now would be a good time to start firing!"

"You heard him, Kabuterimon! Fire away!" Izzy called out.

"Got it! Here goes nothing!" Kabuterimon shouted as he aimed the position of the cannon towards the skies. "Ready, aim..."

Andromon waited for a moment and pressed a button on a remote control in his hand. This activated the cannon in the process and released a powerful beam upward. "_**FIRE!**_"

_**FWOOSH! **_

_**BOOM!**_

A large, charged cannon beam was directed up into the heavens. Kabuterimon was forced back as he managed to keep himself afloat with the cannon still strapped on his back.

"Do it again, Kabuterimon!" Izzy called out in order.

"_**FIRE!**_" the android digimon roared.

Kabuterimon repeated the process and waited as Andromon activated the cannon. Another successive beam was launched upward.

"_**AGAIN!**_"

A third shot was fired out. Kabuterimon was forced back even further while keeping the cannon intact. "Couldn't you guys be a little more careful? This thing is killing my back!" The insect champion griped.

"Sorry about this, Kabuterimon! I'll make sure to make this up to you!" Izzy exclaimed. "If we survive that is..."

"We will," Andromon reassured the child.

xxxxx 

As the three pods were approaching the atmosphere, the successive cannon beams were launched at their direction. Andromon's aim was to destroy or knock the pods directly out of course of the Digital World. However, since they were already approaching the planet's atmosphere, destroying the pods was the only viable option.

As the beams flew across, three slammed against the pods with force.

_**BOOM!**_

xxxxx

Activating his eye binoculars, Andromon checked the skylines for multiple, massive explosions covering the beautiful blue skies. A blinding flash of light radiated the heavens and loud explosions erupted.

"Scanning using heat sensors," Andromon said as his eyes probed the smoke-covered skylines.

"Did we get them?" Izzy asked. "I hope we did..."

Kabuterimon landed next to the android digimon and the computer whiz. He faced the skies in hopes that the cannon's beams had done their job. "Anything yet?"

"Nothing but we'll confirm just any moment," Izzy stated.

That was when Andromon stepped back and uttered a horrifying gasp. Izzy and Kabuterimon knew that this wasn't good news. They looked up and watched as the three pods were still plummeting toward the planet.

"It... IT DIDN'T WORK!" Izzy shouted out in shock. "But... That should have taken them out!"

"You were unable to see it but I detected a force field that shielded those pods. No doubt these pods were programmed to withstand punishing blasts. They certainly came well prepared," Andromon frowned and stomped his right foot down. "Izzy, we failed. It looks like we'll have no choice but to engage."

"And here I was hoping we would avoid that," Izzy sighed sadly. "I still can't believe this..."

"It'll be all right. We'll stop them. No matter what it takes," Kabuterimon said. "Remember, once Tai and War Greymon get here, we'll stand together as a complete team."

Izzy sighed. "Not without Matt and Metal Garurumon. Where have those _**TWO **_been?"

"In any case, we must hurry and engage the enemy!" Andromon stated in order. "Izzy, you and Kabuterimon go on ahead. I'll be going back to my factory to grab my gear."

"Right but do you know where exactly they are going to land?" Izzy posed the more important question.

As he was silent for a moment, the android digimon responded with a nod. "Yes... They will be landing at the exact coordinates: Star City, Sector 875-90."

"Star City?" Izzy pondered and recalled a mid-sized digimon city on Folder Continent. "That's all the way to Folder Continent!"

"Right, now hurry! I promise I will catch up with you two!" Andromon raced off to his factory.

"I wonder if everyone else is already aware..."

"That's a silly question to ask, Kabuterimon. Of course, they are! Besides, Gennai sent me a message, he'll be the one who will transport Tai and War Greymon back to the Digital World. He's asked all of us to go to the exact coordinates of where Leomon is with TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon."

"How far are they from where we're at?"

"If we leave now, we'll arrive there in maybe two hours or so. So, I suggest we get a move on!" Izzy suggested as he mounted Kabuterimon's back. "Go for it, Kabuterimon!"

"Right, just hang on tight, Izzy!"

With that, the insect digimon lifted off the ground while fluttering his wings and taking flight off Andromon's territory. They were now setting off and leaving for the coordinates that Izzy was picking up from his laptop. He traced TK and Kari's digivices to their exact location.

xxxxx

**Folder Continent/Star City**

It was 11:42 hours.

Star City was still going about its daily affairs. No catastrophes have occurred thus far.

However, all of that would soon change.

Three shining objects gleamed from the skies. This immediately attracted the attention of the digimon inhabitants of this mid-sized city. They gazed up and pointed to the three objects.

To them, they had though they were looking at a strange star phenomenon.

Unbeknownst to them, these three objects would make their presence felt.

They plummeted down, slammed (and crumbled) an observatory tower and smashed into the streets of Star City.

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

It was finally 11:43 in the morning.

The Day of Reckoning has arrived.

The Digital World at last yielded itself to the three invaders' incursion.

The digimon citizens started running for their lives as the pods formed massive craters upon their crash landing. Many other digimon gathered around as the space pods powered down. Smoke seeped out through the edges of the pods.

A Yokomon freaked out as its eyes widened in horror. "My heavens! Three objects came dropping down from the skies!"

"What was that?" a Frigimon asked while picking himself up.

"Were those bombs sent from the skies above? Are we being attacked?" a Gekkomon wondered and stepped toward the edge of the middle crater.

"It looks like something feel from the sky. But what would these be?" a Guardromon said. "This might have come from outer space! Then, there's alien digimon inside no doubt!"

A desperate Pumpkinmon pulled out his camera and kneeled beside the edge. "There are three of them! Wow, there's one that's humungous! We better get a picture of these for our photo album."

"There could be alien digimon in there!" a Swanmon shrieked. "There could be tiny little green men in there! What if they start attacking us?"

Suddenly, the pods started to open as figures slowly walked out from out of them.

Emerging from out of the larger pod was the colossal titan, Babimon. The powerful alien baboon sported an arrogant grin and opened his eyes despite the flaring sunlight nearly blinding his eyes. It had been a near six-month journey for him and he had finally seen a source of sunlight.

Walking out from the middle pod was Metal Garurumon.

Last but not least, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida emerged in his full battle gear.

"Hey! There's a human boy with what appears to be two digimon! Alien digimon and a human child?" the Frigimon said in befuddlement.

"And that big monkey is absolutely hideous!" the Swanmon shrieked and walked backwards. "Th... This is something you don't see everyday!"

"What? Visitors from other worlds? Yeah, that I can't argue with!" Pumpkinmon said as he madly took snap shots. "Ooo, now this is definitely going into my book collection!"

"A human boy? But how could a human boy come from digital space?" the Guardromon wondered.

Matt looked up and gave the digimon inhabitants a cold stare with his icy, blue eyes.

This gesture alone gave the digimon terrible and weary vibes. The boy and the digimon duo came walking out from the impact craters.

Both Matt and Babimon had their arms folded. As Babimon cocked a grin, Matt maintained that same icy stare that would send frightening chills down a grown man's spine.

"Man, my neck was killing me, Yamato. I'm telling ya," Babimon grumbled.

Matt devilishly grinned. "Well, well, home sweet Digital World. I have returned and this place really hasn't changed much." _Soon, the games will commence and all hell will break loose._

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Struggle Begins! The Terrifying Saibamon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The Digital Invaders reach the Digiworld. Hell's about to break loose next time!

Send a review and stay gold.


	10. Struggle Begins! Terrifying Saibamon!

**A/N:** The battle against the Digital Invaders begins.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 10: The Struggle Begins! The Terrifying Saibamon!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Leomon, Patamon, and Gatomon sensed the sinister presences from as far as they were standing.

The brave warrior frowned as his revealed his fangs. "So, they're here!"

Gatomon and Patamon gasped as they felt the two frightening powers. Even, TK and Kari were trembling while their digivices reacting to the enemy's energy signals.

"So, they're finally here?" TK asked.

Kari gulped. "By what Leomon just said now, I would say yeah and they came sooner than we had expected them to!"

"At last, they've arrived," Leomon growled to himself. "I can't believe what I'm sensing here! Their presence is astonishingly powerful! Two of them are stronger than NeoDevimon!"

"They're enormous!" Patamon exclaimed.

"But, we'll show them what we're made of once we digivolve!" Gatomon said.

TK gulped while holding his Crest of Hope. "Matt, where are you...? You've been gone too long. I'll bet you would have known about the invaders, right?"

The child was in for a complete and earth-shattering reality check soon.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, both Sora and Birdramon were both soaring across in mid-air flight. Suddenly, Birdramon gasped and glanced over toward the east direction.

"Sora, I'm detecting a large sinister presence. There's three major powers situated in one location."

"But we won't stand down, will we?"

"Piximon will be joining us soon. But, most importantly, Tai and Wargreymon will get here. Our chances may… be better than we think."

"I hope you're right, Birdramon."

xxxxx

Ogremon, too, stopped in mid-air flight and probed two powerful energy signals. Having obtained the Bukujutsu technique from Piximon's training, the green-skinned warrior was flabbergasted by the two major powers

"Whoa! Whoa, they're TOO strong! Was I stupid enough to even head out to Leomon's location? Just what kind of freaks are we fighting here?"

xxxxx

Sailing across the oceans while standing on top of Zudomon's back, Joe, Mimi and Lillymon faced the eastern direction.

"Feel that, Lillymon?" Zudomon asked his colleague.

Lillymon nodded grimly. "Yes, their powers are even greater than I imagined."

"Yeah, but we're still going to aid our friends! We're the Digi-Destined after all!" Joe exclaimed.

Mimi put her hand on her chest and felt her heart rapidly beating faster than it ever has before. She deeply let out a sigh and prayed. _Please, let us come out of this alive._

xxxxx

Izzy traced the location of the three invaders using his laptop and suddenly was picking up the beacon indicator of a digivice at that same approximate area.

The computer whiz's mouth nearly dropped as a familiar crest symbol appeared.

"What is it, Izzy?"

"Kab... Kabuterimon... You're NOT going to believe who I just traced at the coordinates of Star City?"

"The same area where the three invaders just crash landed a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah..." Izzy paled as he fell back.

"You can't mean..."

The Child of Knowledge grimaced with fear. _No... You mean to say that the reason he's been gone all this time was because he wasn't even in the Digital World in the first place? But... It can't be! It just can't be! Ma..._

xxxxx

_**Folder Continent/Star City**_

Facing the digimon crowds staring at them with horrified stares, the invaders sensed fear from each and every one of them.

Babimon and Matt both sported grins on their faces. The inhabitants were motionless and remained helpless at the presence of the invaders.

Chuckling under his breath, Babimon clenched his right hand and balled it into a fist. His grin widened with into a malevolent one.

Star City's inhabitants cowered back at the giant baboon's presence.

"Home sweet home, but I haven't seen this city before," Matt viewed his surroundings. "Not that it really matters to me."

"Yes and these digimon here pose no threat to us," Metalgarurumon scanned each of Star City's digimon residents.

Babimon snorted. "So? Should we greet these little insects? They're gawking at me and it's getting annoying."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you decide what to do with them? They're all yours."

The baboon digimon licked his lips. "Heh, thanks Yamato. This is going to be a little fun for me. Say, how about we say hello to those peeping retards?"

As Matt mounted on Metalgarurumon's back, the blonde-haired boy smiled. "Now, don't go too hard on them."

With that, a stream of glowing white energy imbued Babimon's right hand. He then raised his hand with his middle and index fingers sticking out in front.

Suddenly, as he put his hand out, a white column of light erupted and enevelped around the three invaders. Then, that same white stream of light was engulfing the whole city. Star City's inhabitants all screamed echoing cries once the white engulfed them at once.

It seemed like a moment.

When in fact, it took merely a few seconds.

The blinding explosion of light swallowed Star City whole.

Everything was instantly wiped out, minus the three invaders.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

xxxxx

Watching the explosion erupting from afar, Piximon shielded his face. He felt the tremendous power being exerted from the invader and tried to keep himself steady from the strong gusts blowing his way.

"What was that?" Piximon hollered as his eyes widened in horror. "Those monsters! How could they?"

xxxxx

Sora crossed her arms in front to keep herself from being blown back by the tremendous wind force.

"Birdramon!"

"I can't believe this! I can feel them even from all the way over here!" The bird digimon screeched out. "Incredible power!"

xxxxx

Leomon stood atop a cliff ledge with his eyes glaring out at the far distance. He, Patamon, Gatomon, TK and Kari witnessed the explosive light expanding out from their vantage point.

xxxxx

"WHAT THE...!" Joe screamed and nearly choked. He fell back and nearly fainted next to Mimi.

"This is coming from them?" Lillymon blanched.

Zudomon buried his face in the water. _Are we truly out of our league here?_

Mimi looked out and gasped. Her knees trembled like crazy. "What have we gotten ourselves into...?"

xxxxx

From deep under the ocean, MetalSeadramon probed power readings from the invaders. He calculated Babimon's power and noticed it surging.

Chuckling to himself, the undersea Dark Master started to move about. "So, they're finally here. Guess it's my time to make my move. The Bearers of Reliability and Sincerity are well within my range."

xxxxx

As the expanding light faded and died, the smoke cleared away to reveal what was left of the populous Star City.

There was nothing left.

No buildings.

No activity.

No more digimon habitants.

They all died a quick and painful death.

Everything that was once a great city was now left in a pile of rubble and shambles.

The scene was reminiscent of a post-apocalyptic land.

Staring over the barren and devastated landscape, Babimon stood afloat in mid-air and laughed cruelly at his work. An irked Matt was still mounted on Metalgarurumon's with arms crossed.

"Ha! Ha! You think I was trying too hard to impress them, Yamato?"

Matt snorted. "There isn't anyone else left to impress, Babimon. I should have known better than to let you have any fun!"

"Oh, why? Ah, c'mon! A little destruction won't even affect the sale price for this world! Big deal!"

"For once, use the most important muscle in your body. That brain of yours for example," Metalgarurumon remarked.

"Hey, watch your mouth, wolf! Remember who you're talking to!" Babimon scowled toward the cyborg wolf.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Knock it off you two!" Matt cleared his throat and shot them both an icy, cold stare. The two digimon immediately silenced themselves. "We came here to get information on the exact location of those four, magical digicores. In addition, I'm here to find and take back my brother, TK. The boss will surely allow him to join our side." He shot another icy glare at Babimon. "And you do remember what we came to wish for with the digicores, right?"

"Well... duh, of course," Babimon nodded nervously at Matt presence.

"Good and we'll need all four digicores, right?" Matt pointed out. "So, let me pose you this important question. What if one of those four digicores happened to be here in this city you've just casually nuked without a second thought?"

As soon as that was brought to his attention, Babimon gasped and slapped himself across his forehead. He sank his head and sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry about that. I guess it just completely slipped my mind."

"Well, what's done is done," Matt forgave the alien baboon. "First thing on our agenda is finding the guy with the highest battle power. He should be the one who killed NeoDevimon. It no doubt has to be Leomon. Either him or Angemon. The others lack the sufficient power to defeat NeoDevimon." Pressing the side button on his scouter, the device scanned the entire planet.

Babimon did the same.

Several high powers were quickly calculated and confirmed.

The baboon was the first to pick up the confirmed readings. "Well, this is strange! There are more than half a inhabitants with a battle power higher than a 1,000!"

Matt checked his readings. "..."

"How is that possible, Yamato?"

"How should I know? They've probably been preparing for us. Just find the strongest one."

Babimon nodded and turned toward the western direction. Three powerful readings were already picked up from the approximate sector: 123444. "Three of them! They definitely have the highest battle powers together!"

"Humph, and I haven't gotten anything from Puppetmon. No doubt that fool was destroyed. Not that it mattered in anyway," Matt scoffed. "Though, MetalSeadramon seems to be still active. He'll no doubt come to assist us in anyway he can."

"Good riddance to Puppetmon, but good to know MetalSeadramon is still taking care of business!" Babimon smirked.

Metalgarurumon picked up the same three strong power readings. "All right, Matt, I, too, can confirm three high battle powers. No doubt two of them are Leomon and Angemon. The third must be Angewomon if all possible."

Matt grinned malevolently. "All right, you two! Let's go and have some fun!" _And take back my brother!_

xxxxx

Centaurumon felt the three powers moving across the Digital World and gawked from the power he felt.

"They're moving in! Time to assist Leomon!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Andromon was already taking flight thanks to a booster rocket pack equipped to his back. A pair of gliders protruded from his sides to guide him through the skies.

"No, that was clearly NO multi-dimensional shift or earthquakes! They're finally here. Star City's destruction is proof of that! Izzy, I hope you're putting that scouter to the test!"

xxxxx

As Kabuterimon continued his journey across, Izzy put on NeoDevimon's scouter and activated it.

"With this scouter, I'll know for sure where they are."

"I just hope they aren't close to us, Izzy, but you were going to say something about Matt's whereabouts and where you think he might be?"

"Hold on, Kabuterimon," Izzy said while reading the calculations on the scouter. "Good thing Andromon made some last minute upgrade repairs to this thing. We just have to remain low and out of their scouters' reach."

"Got it, Izzy!"

Izzy growled, gritting his teeth. His thoughts became filled with distraught over Matt's sudden betrayal. _Matt, why... why did you those these group of ruthless thugs?_

xxxxx

_**Other World/Orochimon Road**_

Back on the roadway, Wargreymon was still soaring through in hopes of making it towards the battle in time.

_Hang in there, guys! We're coming!_ Tai thought with eyes focused for the upcoming war. "Faster, Wargreymon! Faster!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Leomon noticed the wild digimon fleeing and disrobed the sword sheath off his back.

"There's no need to be afraid. We've become far stronger during these seven days. You defeated Puppetmon and that itself was an accolade to consider. Defeating a Dark Master would have been no easy task but you two did it."

"We're ready," Gatomon responded. "Lets just see how powerful we've become once we digivolve!"

"TK? Don't you think it's time?" Patamon looked over to his human partner.

"What do you think, Leomon? Should they or should they not?" TK approached the brave warrior. "At least, we'll be prepared ahead of time before those monsters get here."

"Yes. It would be the perfect time now. Let them digivolve."

"Now that's what I want to hear! All right, Patamon! Show your stuff!"

Kari nodded. "You, too, Gatomon!"

With that, the children pulled their digivices and allowed the two digimon to digivolve into their evolved forms. TK's digivice lit up and released energy to allow Patamon to digivolve into his champion-level form.

"Patamon _**SHINKA!**_ _**ANGEMON!**_"

"Wow! Look at you!" Gatomon's mouth dropped. "Dang! You've definitely gotten stronger. Now, it's my turn! Gatomon _**CHOU SHINKA! ANGEWOMON!**_"

Now, Angemon was impressed with his partner's overwhelming surge of power. "Angewomon! You're power has gotten very impressive and we'll see that put to the test!"

"Definitely," Angewomon smiled.

Leomon suddenly felt a presence from the distance and quickly turned the other corner. "Hey! Something is coming this way from that direction, too! And someone is coming from over here, as well!"

"What? But I thought you said there were only supposed to be three invaders!" TK exclaimed as he and Kari stood by their digimon. "Stay close to me, Kari."

"Right, I know..."

Just then, the group all turned and found Sora landing with Birdramon.

"S... Sora? Thank goodness it's just you and Birdramon!" TK exclaimed

"We're glad to see you!" Kari said.

Sora smiled and embraced the two children. "How have you two been? I've missed you so much!"

"We're glad to have more support," Leomon said. "You two will grant us plenty of support."

"We're definitely looking forward to it," Angemon stated.

Angewomon smiled. "It should be worthwhile then, Sora. The invaders are in for a big surprise!"

Sora noted the conspicuous absence of Tai and Wargreymon. "Tai and Wargreymon aren't here yet? Joe, Mimi, and Izzy aren't even here either! Not to mention Piximon. I just hope we can hold these three monsters off before they get here."

Kari overheard their conversation. "I hope Tai and Wargreymon get here soon!"

"So, how was it like training with Leomon?" Sora asked the angel digimon.

Before they had a chance to answer Sora's question, Leomon quickly cut them off. "Small talk is over! They're here!"

The group all looked up to notice three looming, dark shadows from above. Their faces were mixed with a contortion of fear, shock, and sheer anticipation.

Everyone gasped as they looked up to find Matt, Babimon and Metalgarurumon floating up together in mid-air.

As soon as TK caught a glance of Matt's face, his widened and mouth widened. The boy felt his stomach turn as he dropped down to his knees. Not only did his knees quiver but his mouth and arms.

The little boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

The digimon and the children noticed a broken TK not moving and stuttering to himself.

"TK?" Kari gasped as she kneeled beside him. "TK? What's wrong? TK!"

"What happened to him?" Sora asked as she rushed over by Kari.

Leomon looked up and gasped in shock. He, too, saw Matt afloat in mid-air. Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon were taken back in disbelief by the revelation of two of the invaders.

"No! It can't be!" Angewomon exclaimed.

Angemon was in disbelief. "No... Matt and Metalgarurumon?"

"What? You mean that's why Matt and Metalgarurumon have been gone?" Sora shouted as glanced up. Her eyes and mouth widened.

"Matt… Matt…" TK murmured as he barely managed to speak.

Leomon bellowed toward Matt and his digimon partner. "YOU TWO? YOU TWO ARE ONE OF THE INVADERS? GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR BROTHER HAS MISSED YOU!"

"Matt! You've made TK cry lately! I won't forgive you for this!" Kari exclaimed, her eyes narrowing.

Sora screamed out loud enough for Matt to hear her out. "MATT GET DOWN HERE AND FACE US! YOU HAVE EXPLANING TO DO!"

As he overheard everyone letting him know how they feel, Matt couldn't help but chuckle. He saw TK looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Wow, looks like you were pretty popular with those rag tags," Babimon chortled.

Matt smiled. "Ah, they love me so. And TK... Just look at him." _I've found you brother. Now, I can take you back._

The baboon digimon counted the group all together. "Heh. I see fresh meat walking. Four pitiful digimon and three pitifully weak humans!"

"You see that boy down there? The one next to the Angemon? That's my little brother, Takeru. Or TK for short."

Babimon blinked. "That kid? Heh, he's such a little shrimp! So the Angemon is his digimon partner?"

"Yeah. It seems that they've been expecting us."

_So, those are the invaders?_ Angemon thought. _I can feel their aura. Demonic, especially that radiating from the giant baboon! I can't believe TK's brother has joined the rankings of our enemy!_

The invader trio descended as they landed and faced off against Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon, Sora and Birdramon. The invaders sported grins on their faces.

Noticing TK kneeling on the ground, Matt chuckled in amusement. "TK, we meet again. Little brother."

The younger brother was in a state of shock and couldn't even mutter a single word. Kari grasped his hand.

"Don't let them scare you. He might be your brother, but he's joined the enemy. We're going to have to fight them. Remember, what we talked about?" Kari asked. "That night. Do you remember?"

TK nodded. "Yeah..."

"Judging by your looks, I see that you've been preparing yourselves for our arrival," Matt chuckled as he eyed each of the digimon. "Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon, ah, how I missed you all."

"You'll learn the hard way how we deal with traitors," Birdramon hissed.

"Lovely," Matt quipped.

"Matt, you've got a lot of explaining to do! What's you and Gabumon's reason for joining the enemy?" Sora heatedly demanded.

"Heh, light my fire, baby!" Babimon threatened the tomboy. "C'mon! Give me your..."

"Shut up, Babimon," Matt dryly said as he put his hand out to silence the alien baboon digimon. He folded his arms and stared at the whole group. "So, it's going to be all of you against the three of us? Clearly, you have the numbers advantage but I doubt any of you will be putting a single dent into our armor. You won't even make Babimon or Metalgarurumon work off a sweat."

Leomon grinned. "Heh, keep saying that."

_Matt, what made you decide to join the enemy? Was it that argument you and Tai had before Daimaomon captured Kari and me? _TK thought as his eyes watched both sides.

"TK?" Kari noticed the boy's distress.

"This is going to get ugly, Kari. I say we head for higher grounds. We'll just get in the way," TK said as he grabbed Kari's hand

She nodded without hesitation. "Right. I'm with you."

With that, the children scurried off towards the distance and watched from behind the rock. This also served as means for TK to recover from his state of shock.

The invaders paid no heed to them as they kept their eyes on their digimon adversaries.

TK raised his head up and peeked over at Matt. "Matt. How could you?"

"TK. Stay tough. I'm sure there's a way to get your brother back. I think he was influenced by some dark force," Kari tried to reassure her friend.

"But, I just feel guilty by having Angemon attack my brother's digimon."

"I don't think we really have a choice. We'll just see how everything plays out."

"All right, Kari..." the boy sighed.

"So, are we ready to get settled with?" Matt sported a devious grin.

Leomon scoffed and took a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

"Wait, your voice. I heard you from my scouter's transmitter when you defeated NeoDevimon," Matt pointed out. "Isn't that right, Metalgarurumon?"

"That's right," the metal wolf digimon agreed.

"Wait! You heard my voice?" Leomon was taken back.

"Yes, didn't NeoDevimon tell you?" the blonde-haired pre-teen pointed to the scouter mounted on his left face. "Our scouters serve as communicators."

Babimon shifted around to find TK hiding behind a rock with Kari. "And your brother just hid behind that rock, Yamato."

"I know. I'm glad that he's given the proper care while I was away," Matt smiled proudly. "You have no idea how close he and I are. We are _brothers_ after all."

"Leomon. We can't let them take TK!" Angemon declared. "Whatever's taken over Matt, I can sense a dark influence overtaking him."

"We will bring him back Matt back to his senses. I'd like to do that personally myself," the brave warrior shot a glance toward Matt and growled.

"Now. I ask of you two favors," Matt stepped forward and offered. "First off, I want my brother back. He shouldn't be hanging around bad influences such as yourselves."

"Bad influences? Look who's talking! Who are you trying to fool?" Sora angrily retorted against Matt. "You deliberately walked out on us when we needed you the most and aligned yourself with these type of creeps! You're not worthy of being the bearer of the Crest of Friendship!"

"My, my, you're really _burning with passion_. Aren't you, Sora?" Matt chuckled at his own pun.

"You're sick," the Child of Love scoffed.

Matt snorted. "For my second offer, I want you to tell us where we can find the digicores. I think that's a good deal, don't you think so?"

"So, you know about the digicores?" Angewomon asked.

"Heh. Why else would we bother coming to this dump?" Babimon shouted out. "Hand them over! Bring on all the pathetic friends you've got to help ya. It won't even make a difference! They're just slugs compared to us!"

"Heh. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't know where they are," Leomon replied. "In any event, I don't think even the beasts will allow you to take their treasures!" He stood in a fighting stance. "No more talk."

"Well then. If you don't give us more information on the digicores, we'll just have to beat it out of you then," Matt frowned and dropped his arms to the side. "Metalgarurumon, get ready."

"Right, Matt.."

Babimon's scouter device started going off as he picked up the official readings of the warriors standing before him. He smirked and didn't even work up a sweat. In fact, he was busting out laughing.

"The Angemon has a 981 power level. The Angewomon has a power stat of 1083. The flame girl has a power reading of 840. The bird has a level of 1080. Pfft, the Leomon has a level at 1220. Idiots! Do you think you can challenge us with pathetic power readings like that? I'll crush you like BUGS!"

Matt sighed and removed the scouter from his face. "Babimon, take that damn thing off right now."

The baboon blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I just had some second thoughts. These scouters usually indicate inconsistent battle powers. Trust me. The numbers from these scouters are usually unreliable."

"Hey, you know something, Yamato? You've got a good point!" Babimon grinned and removed his scouter. "Good call. I recall that idiot, NeoDevimon, let himself get fooled by their power readings by relying on that stupid scouter. He's known to get extremely overconfident over his scouter's figures. He was such a _wimp_."

As the two scouters dropped, Leomon uttered a gasp. _Such a wimp? Are there other invaders whose strength overshadows NeoDevimon?_

"I recall you and Wargreymon fighting that monster, but I never got a chance to see that fight first hand," Sora pointed out to remind the seasoned warrior.

"I was a witness to it," Angewomon said. "So he calls him a _wimp_?"

"I mean if they're stronger than NeoDevimon and Wargreymon isn't here..." Sora continued on. "How do you expect to beat them with just us?"

No response. Leomon once again gave everyone the silent treatment.

"Don't worry, Sora. Remember, you have me to assist our friends," Birdramon opened her wings and prepared to engage in battle.

"Thanks, Birdramon."

"Why don't we see what they can really do?" Metalgarurumon suggested to his human partner. "Then we'll ask for TK and the digicores."

"By the way, didn't you carry eight Saibamon seeds?" the blonde-haired boy asked his partner in crime. "Bring them out. They'll do."

Babimon devilishly grinned. "Heh. I really love the way you think, Yamato. You really know how to have fun!"

"Um... _Saibamon_?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"What are those?" Angemon wondered. "Better yet. I don't think I want to know."

Reaching down inside his belt buckle, Babimon pulled out a small bottle containing eight green seeds inside. "Eight of them. You're right."

"Heh, maybe the Saibamon can persuade them to tell us where we can find the four digicores and force them to hand over my brother. What do you think, Babimon?"

Kneeling down, Babimon poked eight holes into through the soil. He picked up each seed and placed them into each of the holes. "Oh, I think they can arrange that! This soil will grow some fine Saibamon."

After that, he piles some dirt over each planted seed. He pulled a small bottle of a green liquid substance and poured several tiny drops over the buried seeds. Babimon gets up off the ground and rejoined Matt.

"There. That should do it. We'll just kick back and watch the show," Metalgarurumon affirmed.

Just then, the ground quickly rumbled as green heads started popping out from the ground. The warriors glanced over and their eyes widened at what was emerging from the buried ground. Green, gremlin-like monsters sprouted from out of the soil. Their heads were enlarged as if their brains caused their heads to expand out. They sported crimson eyes, clawed feet & hands and pointy, elf-like ears. Their heads, arms and legs were neon green while their bodies, hands and feet were dark green in coloration. They chattered amongst one another and faced their enemies.

All eight of them laughed in gremlin fashion.

These were the deadly Saibamon, effective in groups and utilized as tools in combat.

TK and Kari were watching this from the distance. They shuddered amongst themselves.

"Augh, I don't like the looks in their eyes!" TK exclaimed and leaned back against the rock.

"Yuck! They're so disgusting!" Kari gagged.

"So we're supposed to fight these things? They don't look so tough!" Angewomon said.

Sora groaned. "Yeah, but these little guys are so creepy!"

"Stay on your toes and keep your guard up everyone!" Leomon advised his colleagues. "Never underestimate the enemy!"

Matt pointed out at the Digital World's defenders with a smirk. The Saibamon turned to face Leomon and his cohorts. "Those four are your targets. Do them some harm, Saibamon!"

"Guess I'll take two of them on the far left!" Angewomon announced.

"I'll take the other two on the far right!" Angemon made his call.

Leomon glared at the middle. "I'll take the two in the middle!"

"Birdramon can take the last two!" Sora declared.

Matt stepped back and watched TK from the corner of his eye. "And now we begin the main event. TK, I hope you and Kari are enjoying this. Once this whole skirmish is over with, little brother you'll be coming back with me!"

TK frowned in defiance. _No! Something is wrong with you, Matt! I will find a way to bring you back to your senses!_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Standing at the center of his planet, X observed the events set to commence in the Digital World. He couldn't predict who would come out on top but his prayers went out to each of Tai's friends.

"Poor, TK. He's just found out that his own flesh and blood is one of the three invaders. He's been broken, but he's going to have to find courage. In order to make your crest glow, you must mature. Even if it takes force to do it," X hollered out as he calmed down and deeply exhaled. "And so... the battle for the Digital World begins." _C'mon, Tai! Get there as soon as you can!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Angewomon gawked at the little gremlin-like creatures. "So, what are these things? Champion level or ultimate?"

"Allow me to answer that question for you," Matt said. "All eight of these grown Saibamon are each ultimate-level!"

"Ultimate level?" the united fighters shouted at once.

"Those little things are ultimate-level?" TK gawked at the gremlins. "I find that..."

"Hard to believe?" Kari asked.

"Exactly what I was going to say..."

"Great! All eight of these things are ultimate," Sora gulped.

Leomon maintained a serious glare. "Don't underestimate the enemy, Child of Love. No matter how small they may seem."

"Here they come!" Angemon howled as he warned his comrades.

With that, everyone glanced ahead and quickly scattered away as the eight Saibamon rapidly moved around in multiple directions. Birdramon, Angemon and Angewomon all took to the air to avoid the Saibamon. Meanwhile, Sora and Leomon somersaulted away from the little beasts.

Two Saibamon slammed through a giant boulder and shattered it with force. The others each jumped up into mid-air and circled the three airborne digimon. The six each dropped to the ground.

"Stay focused! And don't let any of them grab you!" Leomon called out.

Babimon was having a good laugh watching the digimon and the two warriors scattering. "Ha! Look at them go! Just like Roachmon!"

"The Saibamon are merely just testing their ground," Matt said. "They're not even serious yet."

"Not to mention they're one of our successful experiments in biotechnology, Yamato."

"Really? I must have missed that memo. Remember, I've only been in league with you guys for a short time." _Yet, I've learned so much after being baptized into darkness by 'him'._

The eight Saibamon stopped playing with their enemies and lined back up in formation near the three Invaders. They happily chirped and laughed in amusement.

"Heh, they're really enjoying this!" Babimon cackled. "Oh, boy! Now, they're ready to get down to business!"

"All right, guys! This is it!" Leomon roared, clenching his fists. "Time to get serious!"

The three airborne digimon prepared to attack by unleashing their front assault on the eight Saibamon.

Then, the eight Saibamon made their first move.

_SWISH!_

Leomon was ready as they followed out and kept up with the eight imps. Two of them jumped out at Leomon, whom countered their punches and threw them off him.

Pegging a Saibamon in the face with an elbow, Leomon knocked it aside and side stepped another coming his way.

The angel digimon and Birdramon were poised ready to attack. In fact, Angewomon forged her bow and arrow. Angemon's right fist glowed and Birdramon's wings unleashed a horde of fire blasts.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Meteor Wing!**_"

As the attacks came forward, the Saibamon quickly scattered and retreated. Fortunately, the digimons' attacks were sent toward the far off distance and exploded on impact.

Leomon's ears perked. _"So, you've finally come, my friend."_

Then, there was loud galloping from the background. Leomon's ears perked again as he turned and felt the presence of a digimon. The angels and Birdramon looked down.

It was Centaurumon. He dashed toward the group and stopped beside Leomon.

"Centaurumon!" Angemon cried out in surprise.

The four-legged beast nodded as he greeted the team. "Hello again. I only see three of the Digi-Destined." He recognized Sora and then turned to find the other two children hiding behind a large rock. "It's good to see you."

"It's Centaurumon!" TK happily chirped.

Kari looked up to notice three unfamiliar figures levitating down. "There's three more coming down!"

"Hum?" Angewomon saw the three figures coming into a closer view. She gasped as Andromon, Piximon and Ogremon were revealed.

"It's Ogremon, Piximon and Andromon!" Birdramon announced. "Sora, Piximon did come!"

"That's good. I'm glad he came," Sora smiled and waved out to her sensei. "Piximon!"

"Sora! I've come to help as I said I would! Yep, yep!"

Ogremon groaned once he laid eye contact on Leomon. The two rivals exchanged glances. "Humph, there you are, you rug carpet."

"Ogremon, well this is a surprise. I never thought you'd show up to aid us. Especially since we'll be working together."

The horned ogre dropped descended and landed meters from his rival. "I'm only helping to kick these punks off the planet. Then, once this skirmish is over with, we'll fight to once again settle the score!"

"Fine by me if you want another loss," the brave warrior smirked, furthering bruising his rival's ego.

"Just shut your trap..."

"Um, now is not the time to argue you guys," Sora sighed.

Andromon landed beside between Piximon and Ogremon. Turning off his rocket boosters, the android digimon unattached on his right leg was a large cannon. "I apologize for not showing up early, Digi-Destined and friends. I've had to equip myself back at my factory. Your friend, Izzy, should be on his way here."

"Him and Tentomon? Well, the more help, the better!" Leomon nodded. "As you can see, you will have noticed that two of the Invaders once was affiliated with the Digi-Destined. The Child of Friendship, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. And his partner, Gabumon, but currently in his mega form: Metalgarurumon. They were the ones missing for quite sometime."

"Those two?" Centaurumon was shocked, as he should be.

Ogremon, Piximon and Andromon were all taken back by this shocking twist.

Matt merely smiled. "Nice to see each of you, _old friends_. Ogremon, Andromon, Piximon and Centaurumon. It's been a while. And Leomon, I can't forget about you. How have each of you been?"

Ogremon scoffed and hollered out at the blonde-haired pre-teen. "Hey, what the heck are you doing with creeps like these?"

"Oh, please, you were once loyal to Devimon. So, quit trying to be a hero. It simply doesn't suit you. I know being a Digi-Destined didn't work well for me either."

"That's enough, Matt! Quit these stupid games and come back to your senses!" Sora snapped.

"Yeah, you've had us worried!" Piximon exclaimed.

Babimon chuckled and looked down at Matt. "You sure are popular with these idiots, aren't ya?"

"I'm too good for them. I was held back a lot just by sticking with these rag tags. I only managed to get stronger by hanging with the likes of your boss, Babimon. I have to say..." the blonde looked down at his right hand. Clenching it tightly, he raised it. "...I feel pretty _damn good_."

"Yeah, no kidding. Just with your Alter power, you can crush all of them at once! But, I doubt you'll be even needed to wipe these bugs. Just leave that to the Saibamon," Babimon said.

"Hehe! Hehe! Hehe!" the three-foot tall critters giggled with an evil tone.

"So, these little midgets are our opponents?" Ogremon snorted. "Man, I was expecting some competition! Bah!"

Andromon activated scanned the eight Saibamon and attempted to use his newly installed scouter (duplicated thanks to his technology and placed inside his body). _Scanning procedure. Calculate power readings of the eight. _

He scanned all eight altogether and read each of their separate power readings.

Within a few seconds, he confirmed their power readings. "Each of the eight has power readings of 1200."

"1200 each?" Sora exclaimed.

Angemon paled. "1200?"

"Not exactly what we needed to hear," Angewomon murmured.

"Not to fret! If we work together, we should take these eight little monsters!" Piximon reassured everyone. "Don't let some mathematical calculations scare you!"

Sora smiled, listening to the combat master's guided wisdom. "He's right, guys! Just don't sweat it and fight them with all you've got!"

"Man, they just keep on coming," Matt remarked.

Babimon snorted in annoyance. "Like a swarm of flies. They're already annoying me."

"Heh, well, they have eight digimon and we have eight Saibamon. That makes it a fair game. Don't you think, Babimon?"

"Got that right, Yamato! I mean, how about we have each of our Saibamon fighting each of these wimps one at a time?"

"Yeah, I like that idea. Metalgarurumon, what do you think?"

"Your call, Matt."

Facing the group, Matt smirked and pointed to them. "So, how about it? How about each of you fights one at a time? One digimon for each Saibamon? I think that's fair game. What do you say?"

Leomon snarled angrily. "You call this a game? How absurd! Let's just get this over with!"

"Yet, this could work for us," Angewomon suggested.

Sora nodded. "Besides, Tai and Wargreymon haven't returned yet. I think you can handle them if you fight seriously."

"But don't you think we would benefit more if we all fight them at once? There's no way I'm going to go by that punk's little game!" Ogremon snorted. "I'll beat the snot out of him!"

"Ogremon! Control yourself!" Leomon roared at his rival. "It's not wise for you to charge in there without a strategy! We will go by what Sora suggested."

"Yep, yep, Sora's been learning from my teachings. We fight them seriously and not let down our guards," Piximon stated. "Now, the question is... Which one of us goes first?"

Andromon stepped forward without questions asked. "I'll go. I've had some modifications done to my body prior to the invaders' arrival. According to my calculations, I have a 50/50 probability of defeating at least one of the creatures."

"If you think you can handle one of them, then go for it my friend," Centaurumon stepped aside. "But, the minute any of them interfere, we'll be there to stop them."

"Be careful, Andromon!" Angemon exclaimed and kept an eye on the Invaders. "Matt... You've emotionally broken TK. I will not forgive you."

Birdramon narrowed her eyes at the Invaders. "Somehow, I doubt any one of them can be trusted."

"Oh, look at that, Kari!" TK pointed out.

"Yeah, Andromon... I hope he can at least defeat one of those eight," she said. "But then, we'd still have eight more to go."

"Heh. Wait 'till those Saibamon surprise the hell out of that cocky punk," Babimon said.

"Fine. You take Andromon," Matt ordered. "Give him everything you got."

"Good luck, Andromon!" Piximon called out.

"Man, that should have been me out there instead of him," Ogremon snorted. "Why do I always get left out?"

"Don't worry. The moment the enemy attempts to assault Andromon with sheer numbers, then we'll step in," Leomon assured his rival. "It's only the matter of the case if Andromon can take one of those Saibamon."

"If he can't, then we're in trouble," Sora said as her eyes twitched. "But Andromon seems confident in himself."

Piximon had his eyes fixated onto the battlefield. "Go for it, Andromon..."

The android digimon pressed a pair of buttons on his right hand. Both fists were charged with surges of pulse energy. Stepping forward was one of the eight Saibamon.

It didn't take long but the Saibamon lunged directly for Andromon to begin its assault. This allowed Andromon enough time to launch a counter attack. His right hand was replaced with a blade and he released a boomerang-like blade directly for the Saibamon.

Andromon yelled out. "_**Lightning Blade!**_"

The green little monster was on the receiving end of the android digimon's attack and knocked back. Andromon raced out in pursuit of catching up with the monster. However, the Saibamon swiftly landed on the ground and opened its cranium to release a green, acidic spray.

"_**Acid Spray!**_"

"What?" Andromon gasped.

As he saw the deadly spray spewed at his direction, Andromon sidestepped away the incoming the acid. The spray splattered the ground and started to eat through the ground.

"Yikes! That was a close one!" TK let out a sigh of relief.

Kari blinked. "That acid would have been disaster for Andromon since he's an android digimon!"

"It would have been deadly for anyone, Kari."

"Whew! Thank goodness for that!" Piximon said. "Keep your guard up, Andromon!"

"I have to know what kind of modifications he's done to his body," said Angewomon. "He's been keeping up with that Saibamon."

"But for how long you think he will last?" Birdramon wondered.

Babimon, Matt and Metalgarurumon watched the fight progress carefully. They noticed as Andromon was keeping up with that one Saibamon. Matt seemed a little impressed to say the least.

"Hmmm, Andromon is definitely not the type to train. I wonder what upgrades he must have done to himself? Perhaps, I can try to have some modifications done for Metalgarurumon if need be," Matt observed and commented.

Andromon launched himself over at the creature. The Saibamon jumped at the android digimon and executed a right fist thrust. Telegraphing the monster's attack, Andromon sidestepped him and kneed the Saibamon into his exposed gut.

Delivering an elbow shot to the back of the Saibamon, Andromon forced the monster face first to the ground. Andromon picked the Saibamon by his left leg but gremlin quickly recovered and somersaulted right out of Andromon's reach. It launched itself again and threw out a right hand, which was countered by Andromon. The two digimon exchanged blows quicker than the group can see. Though, the most of the digimon followed their exact movements.

"I can't even see a darn thing! They're moving too fast!" TK cried out. "Hey, Kari? You think it's because we don't have trained eyes?"

"I'd say so, TK."

The Saibamon dropped down in front of Andromon and threw out an attempted right fist. Andromon spun around to the side of the tiny creature and executed an elbow shot directly into the Saibamon's chest. Saibamon screeched out in excruciating pain as he rolled across the ground. The android digimon followed it up with an elbow shot to the creature's face and fired a pulse beam through his right hand. One shot from the beam knocked the Saibamon off his feet.

Andromon followed it up with another.

The Saibamon jolted from the beam released by the android digimon.

Finally, Andromon put both fists together and unleashed an enormous beam, which engulfed the Saibamon.

"Yeah! Way to go, Andromon!" Sora cheered on for the android.

"Wow! Thos pulse beams of his sure are grinding that freak to the ground," Ogremon was impressed.

"Good job, Andromon," murmured Angemon.

"Excellent work, my friend," Piximon nodded in approval.

Showing hints of frustration, Babimon scoffed and watched Andromon. "Curse that android. This can't be... He shouldn't be this strong. Even with those blasted upgrades."

"Don't worry about it, Babimon," Matt stated. "It's not even over."

"Well, that's Andromon for you!" TK commented with a smirk.

Kari agreed. "Looks like we'll manage to plow through these freaks before my brother and Wargreymon get here."

"Heh. Heh. It looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little bit after all," Matt muttered with a smirk.

Babimon grunted. "You're taking them too lightly if you ask me, Yamato. What if they defeat the Saibamon?"

"Somehow, I doubt that. Matt knows what he's talking about," Metalgarurumon commented.

Suddenly, the fallen Saibamon was moving its right arm and slowly was trying to pick itself up prior to Andromon's assault.

The digimon and warriors looked on unwillingly.

Matt watched the struggling Saibamon and frowned in disappointment.

Babimon looked down at Matt and commented. "This is impossible! These are the cream of the crop! The Saibamon's power is approximately 1200. Each one of those eight! They're all equally matched with... with..."

"With whom?"

"Well, with NeoDevimon, Yamato."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but somehow Andromon's power is still greater than that Saibamon. This doesn't surprise me. He took out Greymon and Garurumon at the same time when a Black Gear controlled him. He was no easy opponent for us Digi-Destined then."

"But, our data never showed that!"

"Well, could your data be ever so wrong?" Matt remarked.

Just then, the struggling Saibamon was back on his feet and catching his breath. Andromon turned around to face his enemy. The digimon and the warriors were surprised by the imp's resilience.

"Incredible! That little imp is getting up! Keep your guard up, Andromon!" Piximon exclaimed.

Sora was surprised. "Wow, these little guys are tougher than I thought."

Suddenly, Metalgarurumon's eyes flashed as a beam shot forward and struck the Saibamon head on.

The little imp let out a blood-curling scream as it exploded with all of its body parts, blood, organs and brain matter splattering the ground. The heroes looked on with disgust and utter disbelief.

TK and Kari were both taken back by this display of power by Metalgarurumon. They fell back and were shakened up.

"What? No way!" TK shouted out. "Metalgarurumon just slaughtered that guy!"

"I couldn't even see him move," shuddered Kari. "I mean... Just one shot and that Saibamon was wiped out... I shudder to think what Matt and that monkey can do!"

The Saibamon corpse was now nothing more than a pile of blood, flesh and bone. The digimon were stunned by the metallic wolf's relentless assault. This was obviously Matt's way of showing his disapproval towards the creature's incompetence.

"He... He just killed his own guy!" Ogremon exclaimed. "Man, but I have to say that little freak was already done for."

Leomon frowned as he had overheard the invaders' conversation. _But, did I just overhear them saying each one of these monsters had the same strength level as NeoDevimon? Unbelievable. Yet, Andromon was able to decisively defeat one._

"Why in the hell did you have Metalgarurumon kill him off?" Babimon asked the blonde-haired pre-teen.

"Andromon already had beaten him. It would've been a major waste of time to keep him around," the blonde responded. "He underestimated Andromon. Didn't I just say these Saibamon needed to go all out?"

"Yeah, but he was still alive!"

"Besides, these Saibamon are expendable. They have no feelings or show any shred of emotion. They were created solely to carry out their assignments. They are tools and nothing more."

"I can't believe this!" Angewomon frowned and growled angrily. "How could Metalgarurumon kill that digimon? And Matt calls them tools?"

Sora was taken back by Matt's dark side surfacing. "I can't believe this... Matt, how could you?"

"I find it hard to believe that a Digi-Destined would convert to the darkness," Andromon remarked, his eyes locked on Matt. "He's clearly not the same Digi-Destined of Friendship as before."

xxxxx

_**Data Ocean**_

Hitching a ride on the back of Zudomon, Mimi, Joe and Lillymon set off on the journey across the treacherous Data Ocean. Despite their progress, they were still nowhere reaching the coast to the continent where the major Invader battle was currently taking place.

Suddenly, the rising tides roared out and a massive, serpentine monster emerged from out of the deep blue Data Ocean. Mimi, Joe, and their digimon were all taken back by surprise as the Dark Master of the oceans emerged from out of hiding.

"So... That's MetalSeadramon?" Joe yelled out in shock and fell back.

Mimi trembled before his presence and uttered a gasp. "He's... He's too big! How do we beat that?"

"Like this!" Zudomon and Lillymon answered as they promptly engaged the Dark Master.

Zudomon was the first to attack as he lunged at MetalSeadramon and impacted his Vulcan's Hammer on the serpent's Chrome Digizoid body.

MetalSeadramon easily passed through Zudomon and swatted him aside with the end of his tail.

Lillymon flew up into mid-air to avoid being on the receiving end of MetalSeadramon's tail. However, as the metal-bodied serpent erected himself up, he blew a stream of red, hot flames out of his mouth.

"_**Energy Blast!**_"

The flower girl quickly defended herself against MetalSeadramon's assault and cupped her hands to form a flower cannon. "_**Flower Cannon!**_"

As the two streams collided with each other, it was MetalSeadramon's that overwhelmed Lillymon's. The flower digimon zipped to the side to avoid the overwhelming burst shot.

"What's it going to take?" Zudomon grunted.

Lillymon descended to assist her comrades. "His body is made out of Chrome Digizoid alloy, isn't it? Zudomon can surely break through his armor."

"But, it won't simple like I did with MetalEtemon!" Zudomon reminded her. "Besides, we will need more help to stop this monster. He is a Dark Master..."

"Yeah, but I suggest we do that fast!" Joe shouted as he watched MetalSeadramon recoiling out of the water. "He's about to attack!"

As soon as Zudomon warned him, MetalSeadramon charged up a laser beam through his nose. "_**River of Power!**_" Calling out his attack, it shot across and forced the two digimon to scatter at all sides.

"You guys! Please, be careful!" Mimi screamed. "Joe, we really need Izzy and Tai if they aren't already over at the battlefield against those Invaders."

"I know... We could use either one of them by now," Joe concurred. "Where are those two?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

"So, who's next?" Matt glanced at the seven other Saibamon. "Which one of you wants to step up and fight? So, we can continue our little game."

Angewomon descended to the ground and glanced toward the Saibamon horde. "Looks like I'm up to go."

However, Centaurumon was quick to butt in and interrupted the angelic woman. "No, please. Allow me, Angewomon."

"No, let me do it," Angewomon assured the centaur digimon. "I can take him. I'm an ultimate just like they are..."

"You're a great asset to the Child of Light. However, I cannot let these monsters go unpunished. I will never forgive the traitorous Digi-Destined and these invader allies of his to extract information on the legendary digicores. I can not allow them to seize one of the ultimate sources of legendary power of the Digiverse!"

Centaurumon readied his arm blaster and stood against the Invaders. Angewomon stepped aside and allowed the champion to take her place.

"Now try me!" the centaur digimon howled out.

Matt grinned. "Now that's more like it."

"Just some fresh meat volunteering himself to get slaughtered!" Babimon added.

"Bah... SCREW THIS NOISE!" Ogremon roared out as he walked past both Centaurumon and Angewomon. "You let me take one of these little freaks on! They're excessive chattering is already getting on my nerves!"

"Ogremon! Don't! Let Centaurumon handle this!" Leomon called out.

"You know your role and shut your mouth, Leomon! I've got this one!"

Sora blinked. "Wow, he really told Leomon off... Ogremon, you sure you want to do this?"

"Girly, don't question me. I know I can take one of these little creeps on," the green-skinned warrior stated. "Piximon, don't you even dare interfere, you pink butterball."

"I wasn't even going to say anything, but be careful..."

Ogremon stepped forward and threw his club aside. "I won't even need that. I'll tear one to shreds if I have to!"

"Please, don't get too carried away and fight seriously," Birdramon muttered.

Matt grinned and watched Ogremon. "Heh, Ogremon seems eager."

"Yeah, right. Eager to die," Babimon licked his lips.

Ogremon stepped up and lunged forward at the second Saibamon was ordered to attack. The green-skinned warrior howled out in laughter as he clenched his right fist. "Ready or not... HERE I COME!"

Before long, both the Saibamon and Ogremon vanished out of sight. Everyone (excluding Sora, Kari, and TK) was at least keeping up with the two combatants.

"They're gone!" TK cried out.

"They're moving at super speed, Takeru," Leomon confirmed. "You won't be able to feel their Ki since you, Sora, and Kari have not been trained to do so. If you had you could concentrate hard enough and you'll be able sense them. Everyone else is doing it but you three."

Kari blinked. "Wow, amazing."

Sora shook her head. "I know."

As they continued to commentate, Ogremon was countering the Saibamon's claws and evaded around to avoid contact with its fists. Ogremon phased behind the Saibamon and tried to seize him. However, the Saibamon dropped down, seized Ogremon by his right arm, and tossed him into mid-air.

Then, Ogremon descended down to stomp the Saibamon over its head. The green monster sidestepped Ogremon and leapt into mid-air.

The Saibamon went airborne and somersaulted on top of a nearby cliff ledge. Ogremon flew out in pursuit of the tiny imp. However, this was simply a clever ploy being implemented by the creature. The Saibamon lunged itself at Ogremon. The ogre knew that this was coming and phased out of its reach. As the imp was caught by surprise, Ogremon appeared above the Saibamon. It screeched and looked up above its head. Ogremon readied his right fist and shot out a purple stream of energy directly at the Saibamon.

"_**Pummel Whack!**_"

_**WHAM!**_

The blow impacted with the Saibamon, sending it plummeting downward. As the attack faded and smoke cleared away, there was a small crater where the Saibamon was left laying. The creature looked completely out of it with its body smoldering.

Startling turn of events astonished the invaders, except Matt.

Babimon's face contorted. "What is this, a joke? I can't believe we're going to lose another one!"

Ogremon landed on the ground and kicked dirt over the fallen creature. He turned to face the Invaders and spat on the ground.

"I just took out one of your boys, fellas! Don't take me lightly because that'll come back to bite you in your asses!" Ogremon put a thumbs down. "You three are next once I've taken out every one of these little freaks!"

Leomon growled. "There he goes running his mouth again."

"He really does enjoy hearing himself talk. Doesn't he?" Centaurumon groaned.

Sora folded her arms. "It's a bad habit of his."

"All right! We are SO going to win against those green little men!" TK happily cheered. "Yeah!"

Kari smiled with delight. "I know! We might not even need my brother, Joe, Mimi, or Izzy now!"

"Argh, that cocky green son of..." Babimon growled.

Matt spoke up. "Babimon, relax."

Ogremon pointed at the rest of the Saibamon. "All right! Before I get done with you three jokers, I'll take the rest of the six green men!"

"Ogremon? Are you nuts?" Sora screamed out from the background.

"Awww, that's too bad I won't get the chance to see that. It would have been quite a little show," Matt chuckled calmly.

"Oh yeah? Bring the little midgets on!" Ogremon called out the six Saibamon.

_**WHOOSH!**_

The Saibamon jumped out of the crater and went to grab Ogremon.

"Ogremon!" Centaurumon roared.

As Ogremon turned, he saw the Saibamon coming toward him.

"What in the...?"

Before the Saibamon could wrap itself around Ogremon, Centaurumon stepped out in front of Ogremon and allowed the Saibamon to apply a vice grip around his waist.

"Centaurumon! I thought I told you to..."

"Get back! I'm going to take this since you were too arrogant to not bother finishing the enemy off!" the centaur digimon yelled out.

"I said this was my fight!" Ogremon roared.

Sora quickly raced out and grabbed Ogremon from behind. "Centaurumon! Can you get out of that thing's grasp?"

"I...I...I'm not so sure..." Centaurumon struggled. "Curses...!"

"Hey, let me go!" Ogremon snarled. "Let me go, kid!"

Centaurumon struggled and kicked away with his hind legs. "Let me GO!"

Leomon remarked. "It's over..."

The others looked on with surprise as the Saibamon unleashed an explosive blast, which engulfed Centaurumon completely.

"_**Kamikaze!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

Sora cried out as she was blown back with Ogremon.

The explosion covered the ground where the two once stood. Each of the digimon and warriors looked on and gasped in utter horror. Kari covered her eyes as TK held onto her.

"_**CENTAURUMON!**_" Sora screamed out.

As the dust clouds started to settle, there was nothing left of the two digimon.

They were both vaporized.

No bodies.

No last words.

Nothing.

Just a smoldering crater in their place.

Matt nodded his head. "Now that's more like it. I guess we'll call that a draw."

Leomon gasped as his own comrade was done in by the creature's Kamikaze attack. Everyone else (except the villains) looked away and deeply mourned the loss of one of their digimon friends.

TK was visibly shakened and rightfully so. He didn't even bother looking at the devastation and cried. "No... Centaurumon!"

"No! Why did he just kill him?" Kari cried. "I can't bear to see this!"

"Kari…"

"How could anyone be so _**CRUEL?**_"

"Hikari..." Angewomon murmured in sadness. "Ogremon, you fool. If you hadn't been so foolish..."

"Ogremon! What Centaurumon did was save your carcass from certain death!" Angemon yelled out at the ogre.

Sora dropped Ogremon down and frowned. She delivered a slap across his face. "You son of a...! What Centaurumon did was what any honorable warrior would do! He came in there to prevent you from getting killed! But, no, you just had to show how your machismo again!"

The ogre digimon sank his head in shame and allowed a few tears to drop. "I... was too arrogant..." _Centaurumon, I'm sorry my friend. It should have been me that died. Not you. I should have made that honorable sacrifice. I just had to be so damn reckless… and that got you killed! _

Sora started to feel some tears despite losing her cool with Ogremon. She wiped the tears using her right sleeve. "Centaurumon... It should have been Ogremon to make that honorable sacrifice. You didn't... have to do that!"

Babimon scoffed and yelled out at the crying tomboy. "Oh, you shut up, girly! It doesn't matter who bites the dust first! Don't you get it? All of you except Yamato's little brother are going to DIE anyway!"

"Calm down, Babimon," Matt said. "Give them a little time to mourn that piece of trash that just bit the dust."

As soon as Sora overheard this, she clenched her fights tightly and gritted her teeth. She fiercely glared toward Matt.

Ogremon gulped and stepped back. "Shouldn't have said that ya blonde punk..."

Sora growled and put out a right fist. "Shut up! You SHUT. UP." She put her hands out in front. "Matt, I thought I knew you. You're no longer a friend in my eyes. For traumatizing your brother and calling an honored warrior like Centaurumon... _trash_? You sick, twisted son of a... You DON'T deserve the Crest of Friendship! I'll take you down myself if I have to! I'll make sure you stay away from TK! He wants the _real_ Matt! Not this new twisted monster! Everyone but Birdramon need to stay out of this! Now!"

"Right! I'm coming, Sora!" Birdramon called out. The giant bird swooped down and remained hovered over her human partner.

"Birdramon will blow these bastards up and scatter them to the wind!" Sora declared. "Birdramon! Let's do this!"

"I'm on it, Sora!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**A Turnabout for the Worst! More Sacrifices!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Sora and Birdramon are up to avenge Centaurumon! Will they be the differences? Who will survive and who will die? Find out.

Send a review and stay gold!

(12/17/2010 edit: Merged the last few paragraphs with the next chapter. This has a better cliffhanger feel to it.)


	11. A Turnabout for the Worst!

**A/N:** As you'll expect from the chapter title, there will be more deaths. But, who will perish? Find out.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 11: A Turnabout for the Worst! More Sacrifices!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"Birdramon will blow these bastards up and scatter them to the wind!" Sora declared. "Birdramon! Let's do this!"

"I'm on it, Sora!"

Piximon exclaimed. "Everyone! We should get away from here!"

Leomon roared. "Get back everyone!"

"Get the kids, Angemon!" Angewomon cried out.

"Yes!"

With that, both Angemon and Angewomon swooped down to snatch up both TK and Kari away from the site.

Birdramon's body was enveloped in flames as she spread her wings out.

"Birdramon! It's time!"

"Yes!"

Andromon followed everyone else but glanced over his shoulder to witness Birdramon gathering her attack force. "Incredible. Birdramon's power is rising!"

"Go for it, Birdramon! Let them have it!" Angewomon yelled out.

"_**Meteor Flare!**_" Birdramon roared as a shadow flame replica emerged from out of her body and launched toward the enemies.

Their attacks hurtled forward as the six remaining Saibamon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, and Babimon stood their ground.

Just as the enemy prepared to scatter, Birdramon waved her wings up and 'curve balled' her attack above them. Birdramon's eyes flared as she redirected her attack. The enemies were left standing and watched the rain of fire blasts showering down upon them.

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

"_**RAGH! ARGH!**_"

The rain of blasts was instantly vaporizing the six Saibamon at once through the intense mystic flames. Their loud cries and banshees echoed. The three invaders shielded themselves from the incoming attacks.

The combined force of Sora and Birdramon's merciless attacks instantly wiped all of the Saibamon out.

"They did it!" TK cheered out. "That takes care of all those little creeps!"

"Centaurumon's been avenged..." Kari whispered.

Then, Sora frowned as she glanced over her shoulder and called out to her friends. "You guys! Watch your backs! Birdramon missed one of them!"

Suddenly, the last surviving Saibamon lunged out of nowhere and launched toward TK. The angelic warrior prepared to swat the creature with his staff.

"It's the one that escaped their attacks!" Andromon warned Angemon.

Then, an arm ensnared the Saibamon. The creature looked up and saw Leomon holding a vice grip around its right-handed wrist. The Saibamon struggled to break free, but Leomon shot a swift knee him into the Saibamon's gut.

"Die!" Hurling the creature into the air, Leomon channeled energy through his right hand and unleashed a lion-faced beam at the enemy digimon. "_**Fist of the Beast King!**_"

Once being caught within the incoming beam, the Saibamon howled out as it was vaporized down to its bones and charred skin. Nothing was left of the digimon after the beam faded away. Smoldering ash of the Saibamon's remains dropped and was blown away by the strong winds.

"Whoa. That was close," Angewomon sighed a relief.

Sora called out to Leomon. "I knew she missed one! Thanks a lot to taking care of that one, Leomon!"

"We can relax now, Kari," TK sighed.

"I hope so..."

Angemon dropped down with TK and Kari in his arms to thank the brave warrior. "That takes care of the last one."

"Yes. At least for the Saibamon," Leomon said as he turned toward the rising smoke. "However, I was definitely expecting those other three to survive. I certainly needed a warm up for the real battle to begin."

With that, the dust settled and it revealed three figures walking through the smoke.

Matt, Babimon, and Metalgarurumon emerged completely unscathed from their attacks. Holding a hand over his head, a green dome was visible over the trio. Once he brought his hand down, the barrier dome vanished.

The majority of the heroes looked on with great shock across their faces. Kari was scared beyond her wits and buried her face on TK's shirt. Sora frowned and cursed to herself.

Matt chuckled deeply with his eyes on the whole group. "Heh. I hope it will be a great battle, Leomon. I must say I was impressed your pet bird, Sora. I didn't think she'd have it in her to wipe out the whole Saibamon squad. Oh well, like I said they were expendable."

"So, it's time to take this to the next level?" Sora scoffed. "It's about time you and those two get your hands dirty!"

"Well, you did say you wanted playtime to end, didn't you?" the blonde-haired pre-teen grinned, looking up at Babimon.

Babimon flexed his arms and bellowed out in a deep laughter. "Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this since our long trip here! I didn't come here just to waste time looking at these bugs!"

"They survived Birdramon's attacks!" Andromon gawked at the unscathed trio.

"Sheesh, what are these guys made of?" Ogremon groaned

Piximon gasped. "Their attacks should have at least did some damage!"

Sora angrily scoffed. _Birdramon should've at least burned off Matt's stupid smug._

The baboon digimon stomped forward and clenched his fists tightly. A malevolent grin was etched on his face. "Let me go next, Yamato. You don't have to get your hands dirty. Besides, I'll kill them all at once!"

"Go ahead," Matt shrugged and stood beside Metalgarurumon. "Be sure to spare TK's life. He's coming with us."

"Right, I'm just glad you reminded me again before I had forgotten. Heh."

"No, he's not!" Angemon roared out as he handed TK and Kari to Angewomon. "Take the children to safety on the sidelines, Angewomon!"

"Yes," the female angel nodded and took the children from Angemon. She quickly found another large rock and landed down to set the children down. "Ok, you two. Please, stay here. I'm not sure how this will turn out but no doubt..."

Before she even had a chance to finish her sentence, she heard the heavy footsteps of Babimon stepping into the middle of the battlefield. She frowned as she saw everyone else standing his or her ground.

"Please, be careful, Angewomon," Kari said to her digimon.

TK closed his eyes. "And please... try to stop my brother and bring him back to his senses."

"We will try, TK," Angewomon reassured the little boy. _On the other hand, it's not going to be easy. Sorry, TK. Your brother may not want help for as long as he aims to take you._

Babimon clenched his fists, chuckling under his breath. Like any hungry beast, he was ready to charge in for the kill. "Now, let's get this show on the road. I've been cranky since being stuck inside that pod! Now, I can really work my muscles out!" He once again eyed each 'victim'. "Yamato, just relax. I'll have all these bugs squashed! One by one!"

Matt stepped away with arms folded. "Show off..."

As Babimon started to pump every muscle within every fiber in his body, a black aura coated his body. Taking a stance, Babimon pumped his power tremendously and caused the ground under his feet to suddenly tremble. Andromon's geo-thermal sensors indicated a strong seismic activity as a result of the baboon's initial power-up.

The android digimon uttered a gasp as he read the beast's calculated power. "Battle power of over 4,000? No, it's much higher than I first calculated!" At this rate, from the way he's been demonstrating his power up, the seismic level will go higher.

Piximon strained as he put his hands out. "Andromon! My powers aren't even working on him!"

"Unbelievable! To think a monster like him even exists!" Angemon cried out.

"I...I never thought it would be so much..." stammered Leomon. "It looks like I might have to digivolve to my ultimate form if that's the case. I can't guarantee a victory, but I know my chances are better."

Babimon continued to pump out more of his potential power, which was already noticeable by the digimon. His horrifying roars echoed throughout the land. The clouds quickly darkened as it clearly indicated the mood of the scene. The warriors and the digimon were in sudden despair.

"Here it comes! Get ready!" Leomon roared out in warning. "We can't run! We stand and FIGHT!"

Suddenly, before any of the fighters could even move, Babimon phased out their sights.

Even their keen senses couldn't keep track of his movements.

Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon, Piximon, Andromon, and Birdramon were left standing with their guards completely down.

The unfortunate victim of Babimon's assault was Andromon.

Babimon came charging toward the android digimon and laughed insanely with his eyes gleaming with red, bloodlust. "HERE I COME!"

The android lifted his left arm to strike Babimon's face. However, the insane baboon was able to see this attack coming and threw out a clenched right-handed fist.

Piximon uttered a horrifying gasp as he watched Babimon's powerful fist connect with Andromon's arm.

_**CRACK!**_

_**SLASH!**_

Andromon howled out as Babimon ripped the android digimon's left arm off with a single punch.

Andromon dropped down to one knee as black oil exploded from out of the torn wire ligaments. Each torn wire was 'bleeding' profusely as Andromon's systems were waned.

The others all turned away in horror whilst refusing to watch him scream out in agony.

"_**URGHH!**_"

"Andromon!" Piximon cried out.

Both TK and Kari covered their eyes from the gruesome scene. Watching Centaurumon die was traumatizing enough but witnessing Andromon's suffering was insufferable.

Kari cried. "No! This is too much to bear! Make them stop!"

What's worse was Babimon sick, twisted smile as he kicked away Andromon's severed arm. "Heh, so it was breakable. These wimps are TOO fragile! Just look at the worm squirm! Maybe I should rip off that other arm, too!"

Angemon paled at the sight of Babimon's terrifying strength being displayed. "ANDROMON!"

Matt joked as he watched Andromon suffering in excruciating agony. "I didn't think androids could feel human emotions. This is certainly a first. It doesn't really matter if he's going to die."

TK watched from the corner of his eye again. The only person that came to his sight was Matt. He noticed that evil smirk etched on the pre-teen's voice.

The boy shot an angry glare at his brother. _How can my brother look on like that? He's smiling? What did these monsters do to my brother to make him this way?_

Babimon screeched, bringing closed fist down at the one-armed Andromon. "NOW, DIE! RUAHAHA!"

Andromon jetted upward (utilizing his jetpack) and avoided being caught Babimon's clutches. The alien baboon stared up at the levitating android and cackled.

"I've... got to maneuver away and grab my proton cannon... before he... NO!"

"DON'T RUN FROM ME!"

With that, Babimon launched himself straight up for an airborne attack and caught Andromon by surprise as he phased in front of him. The berserk beast delivered a swift right leg boot into Andromon's gut and followed it up with a spinning back kick to the android's head. Andromon was sent plummeting downward, landing with a near earth-shattering impact. Piximon looked on with fret, but his worries faded as Andromon slowly picked himself up. However, steam started to seep through his mechanized body.

"I... can't malfunction... Must continue... Bzzt... Bzzt... Shutdown imminent..."

Babimon cocked a grin. "Heh. That stubborn bastard. He just won't die."

"Andromon! Leomon! Ogremon! Piximon! We've got to do something!" Angemon exclaimed.

Ogremon stepped back with fright. "Yeah... I doubt I can take him... I'm WAY out of his league!"

"What...What tremendous power..." Leomon murmured. "I have no choice. I have to..."

"You leave that to me! I'll help Andromon!" Angewomon answered

The angel digimon howled out in warning. "No! Don't do it!"

"He's right! That monster is too much! Fall back now!" ordered Leomon.

Taking her chances, Sora raced over to save to pull Andromon from the battlefield.

Birdramon roared out. "SORA! NO!"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Ogremon exclaimed.

"SORA! GET BACK!" Piximon shouted.

"SORA!" TK and Kari cried out.

Watching Sora and Birdramon flying out to Andromon, Babimon watched them like a hungry predator.

"That's it! More fresh meat lined up to be slaughtered and a human girl no less!" Babimon licked his lips. "You're mine."

Babimon gathered a ball of energy through his right hand. He watched Sora and Birdramon passing across the battlefield.

"Going to save your friend? I don't think so! Not on my watch!" Babimon roared as he waved the tip of his fingers and unleashed a wave of earth-shattering energy wave in between his intended targets. "_**Bomber DX!**_"

As the powerful blast was launched, it blasted through the ground and quickly cut off the duo from saving Andromon.

_**BOOM!**_

Sora crossed her arms in front, but the impact of explosion sent her flying back. Fortunately, Birdramon quickly intervened and caught the Child of Love in time.

"Thanks, Birdramon!"

"I was lucky to accompany you. That attack would have surely wiped you out!"

"I know, but I couldn't reach Andromon in time!"

"Don't worry. He's ok… but I don't know how much longer he can last."

As the smoke cleared away, the group all uncovered their eyes to see a long, trench pit in between the strip of land where Sora & Birdramon were separated from Andromon. The long pit was so deep that it looked nearly bottomless and there was nothing but darkness.

Sora gawked in utter shock. "He did that just with... look at the size of that hole!"

"Are you even surprised?" Leomon called out. "It's a good thing Birdramon was there when you called for her!"

"Man. To think we'd be out of that guy's league..." Ogremon gulped as he fell back.

"No, I refuse to back down now," Angemon frowned while holding a firm grip on his staff. "We can't let them take TK."

Angewomon slightly trembled. "Yes, or Kari either."

"I can't even see the bottom of that trench!" Leomon exclaimed. "Amazing and I'll bet he was only using a tiny fraction of his overwhelming power."

Suddenly, conspicuous by his absence was none other than the little, pink winged digimon. Angewomon was the first to notice Piximon's sudden absence and glanced around in search of him.

Angewomon called out to the others. "Where's Piximon?"

"He was just here with us earlier ago!" Angemon stated as he looked around. "He couldn't have got caught in that blast!"

TK gasped out and came into a realization. "But... What if he did get caught in that blast? I mean he's a very tiny digimon!"

As Kari glanced up, she uttered a deep gasp and pointed up. "LOOK! I see him! He's above that monster!"

As everyone had overheard Kari calling out to them, they saw and pointed out Piximon behind Babimon.

The tiny ultimate frowned as he took a deep breath and took a chance to ambush the behemoth.

"PIXIMON!" Leomon bellowed out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Angemon called out.

Ogremon growled. "Is he NUTS?"

Babimon was already getting annoyed with their sudden outcries and clenched his fists. He looked around his space. "What are those idiots babbling about? They're annoying!"

Piximon thought as his closed his eyes. _I do this for you my friends! Thank you!_

Sora cried out. "PIXIMON!"

"Hey, Babimon! Behind you!" Matt warned his partner in crime.

Dropping his staff as he launched himself across, he latched on Babimon's back and held a firm grip with his clawed hands and feet. The mighty invader was taken by surprise as he reached to pull Piximon off his back.

Irked, the giant Babimon bellowed. "HEY! GET OFF ME! YOU PINK LITTLE FURBALL!"

Andromon watched as he barely managed to stutter, as his power cells were slowly beginning to shut down. "Piximon... Don't it... it's not worth it... They need you..."

"LET ME GO! WHEN I GET YOU, I'M GOING TO SQUISH YOU!" Babimon howled and struggled to pull Piximon off his back. "DAMN YOU!"

Sora realized what the combat master had in mind and hollered. "No! Piximon! If you're thinking what I think... Please! It's not worth it! There has to be another way!"

TK overheard this and gasped. "Piximon's going to throw his own life away?"

"What? But he can't!" Kari exclaimed. "Sora's right! There has to be another way!"

"Piximon! Don't!" Sora screamed. "Piximon... You're throwing your own life away!"

"Piximon! DON'T!" Andromon yelled out.

Leomon, Angewomon, Angemon, TK and Kari looked up in horror as they dreaded the worst to come. They didn't even dare move at risk of getting caught by what Piximon aimed: a last-ditch Kamikaze. The same tactic the Saibamon utilized to finish Centaurumon.

Like Centaurumon, Piximon planned to go out like an honored warrior before him.

"Goodbye, my friends..." Piximon whispered.

Sora gasped. "NO! PIXIMON!" She screamed out in anguish with hot streams pouring down her cheeks.

_Centaurumon... My friend. I'll be joining you soon. Make room for me._

Piximon's body emitted a subtle pink aura. He invoked the glowing aura, letting it engulf his tiny round body. Babimon frantically tried to grab Piximon before he could successfully execute the Kamikaze technique.

"NO! GET OFF! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Babimon yelled out as he thrashed about desperately.

Matt frowned. "So, he's going for a Kamikaze? He's ripping off the Saibamon."

The pink aura of light engulfed both Babimon and Piximon entirely. It seemed rather abrupt, but channeling all of his inner Ki allowed Piximon to detonate…

_**BOOM!**_

…like a bomb.

Piximon went out in an explosive display, giving up his own life whilst taking Babimon with him. The bright exploding light waned as smoke clouds spanned the area where the two were.

Andromon looked up and watched as the dust clouds started to settle. His eyes twitched and face contorted.

However, the one individual that took it harder than anyone was Sora. She drooped her head and let out hot streams of tears down her cheeks.

Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon, TK, Kari, Ogremon, and Birdramon all sank their heads in mourning for the loss of another.

First Centaurumon.

Now, it was Piximon.

There was a moment of silence until Sora threw her head up and screamed.

"PIXIMON!" Sora screamed, emotionally distraught as tears fell out of her eyes.

"He gave his life for us," TK murmured as he fell to his knees, crying.

Comforting the boy, Kari embraced TK and poured her tears out. Losing another digimon friend had struck them like multiple gunshots and the image of Piximon's sacrifice would never leave their minds.

That was when Leomon frowned and looked up. "You've won my respect my friend. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it wasn't enough." He growled under his breath as soon as the smoke dissipated.

"What? What are you saying?" Angemon gasped out and looked up. His mouth widened. "No... No... It can't be!"

"How... How did he survive THAT?" Angewomon shouted.

Much to everyone's dismay, their worst nightmare had not been vanquished.

Piximon's attempted suicidal attack did nothing and his sacrifice became wasted.

Sora gasped as Babimon was revealed from out of the dissipating smoke. The alien baboon was still levitating in mid-air with an unscathed body. On his face was a large, malevolent grin as he laughed out like the madman he was.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Sora screamed out. "HE'S ALIVE?"

Watching the shocking turn of events from the sidelines, both TK and Kari were losing hope.

"He... He's gone... Piximon is gone," Kari murmured as she looked away.

TK cried. "No... This can't be... Matt, please tell him to stop this... Stop the pain! Stop it all! JUST STOP IT!" He pleaded with high emotion.

Babimon snickered under his breath and bellowed out in over joyous laughter. "HEH! HEH! What a waste! Did that little pink cotton ball thought he done me in? I barely even noticed that!" The baboon dusted himself off. "You idiots just don't get it! You'll never be able to stop us! No matter what you try! The cotton ball died a fool's death!"

Sora clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. _Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Tai! What's taking you and the digimon so long?_

xxxxx

_**Other World/Orochimon Road**_

"I guess X was a little off on his predictions again. He thought it would take us a whole day, but we're already gaining more ground," Tai looked out at the distance. "Whew! Now this is speed!"

"We'll make it time, Tai!"

They were too late to save Centaurumon and Piximon. However, they have a chance to save their fellow Digi-Destined. Tai and Wargreymon knew that the invaders were already in the Digital World and had begun their destructive path.

However, Tai has no idea that one of those three invaders was the Digi-Destined teammate he had been searching for: Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Data Ocean**_

With the battle making a turn for the worst for the Digital World's defenders, the clash with MetalSeadramon was not favoring Joe, Zudomon, Mimi, and Lillymon.

Lillymon scoffed and scanned the ocean behemoth towering over them with his presence. "We're not even close to a Dark Master's league and we're only ultimate-level digimon. Angemon and Angewomon are only special cases."

"Yeah and Puppetmon was said to be the weakest between him and this guy here!" Zudomon shouted.

MetalSeadramon deeply growled, indicating his patience was growing thin. "What are you fools babbling about? I'll bet you're chanting a little prayer before you all die?"

"No, we were praying that you'd die," Zudomon heatedly rebuked.

"Now, what would happen if I were to attack them now?" MetalSeadramon chuckled as evil intentions crossed his mind. Pointing his snout toward their direction, the digimon reacted and raced out to stop the Dark Master. "Ah, now that's more like it! I want to have a little more fun before I waste you three!"

"Come and get some!" Zudomon roared as he raised his Vulcan's Hammer overhead.

Lillymon summoned her Flower Cannon. "We're not giving up, metal head!"

Widening his mouth, MetalSeadramon shot out an ice stream at the ocean warrior. "_**Giga Ice Blast!**_"

Once the beam came shooting toward them, Zudomon and Lillymon evaded it. Zudomon lunged forward and nailed MetalSeadramon's face. His hammer impacted the Dark Master, knocking him back a few feet. The Dark Master retaliated, swinging his tail down and swatting Zudomon aside.

"Zudomon!" Joe yelled.

MetalSeadramon glanced upward as multiple green blasts struck his back. He lunged up, attempting to swallow the pixy girl.

Lillymon's cannon charged up an even greater energy beam. "_**Flower Cannon!**_"

Zudomon smashed his hammer down. "_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

As Joe and Mimi's crests glowed, their digimon's attacks were augmented twice than before.

_**BAM!**_

_**SMASH!**_

The Dark Master rocked back from each devastating shot and fell back with a thunderous collapse. The ocean splashed across upon his fall.

"Yes! Did you see that, Mimi? They DID it!" Joe prematurely celebrated.

Mimi smiled, nodding. "We got him!"

"And just think of how useful you'll be when we help the others with the invaders!"

Zudomon furrowed his brows as he watched MetalSeadramon recovering. "I don't want to jump the gun when it comes to the invaders. He's back for some more."

"Great, now what?" Mimi blanched.

"We continue to bring the fight to him!" Joe declared.

MetalSeadramon growled, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have done that! Now, you're good as dead!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Gazing down his adversaries from the distance, Babimon sensed fear and doubt from each of them. He grinned while raising a fist in front of his face.

The baboon was clearly ready for another round. "All right! Now with those two pieces of waste gone. First, I'll take out rust-bucket and then I'll kill the little firefly!"

"Sora, have Birdramon digivolve," Leomon advised the Child of Love. "Because I, too, recently am able to digivolve into my ultimate-level form."

Ogremon overheard this rival, irked by the revelation. "You just had to find ways of surpassing me, you carpet throw-rug!"

Angemon and Angewomon were taken back by this startling revelation. "Why didn't you tell us that you could digivolve further?"

"Because I planned for this to be a surprise and to throw off our enemy's game plan, but I wasn't expecting them to be this powerful. I was planning to use this form as a last resort," Leomon proclaimed. "Now, Birdramon, can you digivolve?"

"Yes and into Garudamon."

"Perfect, then here's what I have planned. Ogremon, I hope you're listening because you, too, will play a big part in this."

The ogre digimon scoffed and scratched his head. "Pfft, so you're going to use me like a pawn?"

Angewomon frowned. "Knock it off, Ogremon!"

"Piximon gave his life for nothing!" TK cried out. "What's going to take this guy down? He's invincible!"

Kari sighed sadly. "I wish I knew but let's not give up. Our digimon haven't given out."

"Andromon! Please, stand your ground!" Leomon's voice reached out to the android digimon.

Unfortunately, Andromon barely even paid attention to the warrior's outcry. His power cells were shutting down one by one. _He gave up his life and it was all in vain... There is no possibility of us ever finding the digicores if the Holy Beasts have been sealed, especially now with every Primary Village wiped out._

Babimon bellowed out in laughter as he faced Andromon's direction. "Hah! Luckily, you'll be able to see him soon in hell!"

The android digimon took a defensive stance. "No... That's not going to happen... I'll fight you to the death if I have to..."

Leomon had finished explaining his strategy to his allies. "...and that's the plan. The instant he moves to attack, he'll be open and we'll use that instant to attack him at once."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, that'll work!"

"Ha. That's a pretty good plan," Matt overheard their conversation. "But for your sakes, I hope it proves to be a successful stratagem."

Ogremon growled angrily and snapped. "SHOVE IT, YA PRETTY BOY BLONDE PUNK!"

Matt merely chuckled and shrugged off the ogre's threatening gesture. "I'm flattered with the petty insult. I'd like to see you try it, but you've always been all talk and no action. Isn't that right, Ogremon?"

"Oh, that does it! Screw the monkey!" Ogremon roared, finding himself restrained by Angemon and Angewomon. "I'm going to grab that blonde jerk and tear him to shreds!"

Sora pivoted her view toward Matt, giving him a cold smile. "Matt, you're one to talk. All talk and no action. You're so confident. I hope to see the look on your face once Tai and Wargreymon get here."

The blonde pre-teen's interest was quickly peaked as he faced Sora's direction. "Tai? What's he going to do? What he'll be doing is licking the bottom of my boots like a dog. I'm superior to that dimwit."

"Talk is cheap," Leomon growled.

Suddenly, everyone sensed Babimon lunging toward Andromon's direction.

Leomon roared, racing out to save Andromon. "Now! It's our only chance!" With that, his entire body was engulfed by a golden aura of light. As a surprise to TK and Kari, he called out the next stage of his evolution. "Leomon _**CHOU SHINKA!**_"

Emerging in place of Leomon was the newly digivolved ultimate form of the brave warrior. He looked entirely the same with a few distinct and noticeable differences. His body was a lighter shade of blue/white. His body was giving off an icy and chilly breeze. Each time he set a foot down, a foot imprint of ice was left behind.

"_**IceLeomon!**_"

"Did you see that, Kari?" TK gasped.

Kari said with eyes widened. "Yeah! He never told us he could digivolve!"

"He kept this from Angemon and Angewomon, too. I'll bet!" The Child of Hope said. "Now we should have a better chance! Go IceLeomon!"

Angemon murmured. "IceLeomon?"

"Curse you, Leomon! One-upping me every time you get a chance!" Ogremon snorted while charging across toward Babimon. "Uh oh… Andromon's in danger!"

"Let's go, Angemon!" Angewomon called out as she glided past Ogremon.

"Right behind you, Angewomon!"

Sora raced across to catch up with Ogremon and IceLeomon. She held up her Crest of Love overhead and allowed it to activate a red gleaming light and thus allow Birdramon to digivolve.

"It's your turn, Birdramon!"

"Right! Birdramon _**CHOU SHINKA!**_" The majestic bird was engulfed by a burst of flames as she emerged in her powerful ultimate-level form. "_**GARUDAMON!**_"

Babimon turned as he saw his opposition preparing to launch an all-out strike on to save Andromon. He looked up to find Garudamon, Angemon and Angewomon gliding over him. Ogremon and IceLeomon were already meters away by foot.

Babimon roared out in laughter. "So, you want to attack me from all sides? Fine with me!"

Suddenly, IceLeomon and Ogremon phased out one after the other.

Meanwhile, Babimon was already at a closer distance from reaching Andromon. Andromon reached down for the cannon attached on his right leg. He had saved this for as a last resort and realized now would be the good time to put it to good use.

The android digimon murmured. "It's time... Now, come at ME!"

"Fine! I WILL!

Suddenly, Babimon was caught off guard as IceLeomon lunged from out of the corner.

Andromon watched IceLeomon nail a right fist into Babimon's right cheek. The baboon digimon sent hurtling back.

Ogremon appeared under Babimon, delivering a swift kick to the baboon's chin.

The blow knocked Babimon into the air.

"Ogremon! Now!" IceLeomon roared out as he channeled Ki through his right fist and thrusts it forward to release an ice-element version of his original Fist of the Beast King. "_**Ice Beast Fist!**_"

"_**Pummel Whack!**_"

Each attack collided with Babimon and slowed him down enough for the others to launch their attacks out.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

Babimon recovered enough in time to foresee in the next incoming attacks. He swatted aside Angewomon's arrow, evaded Garudamon's attack, and bent back to let the male angel's beam to shot upwards.

"NO! We were SO close!" IceLeomon roared.

"He evaded our three attacks!" Garudamon exclaimed. "We were too late!"

"DAMN!" Sora cursed, disappointed with the outcome.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Kari asked as she was starting to lose whatever hope she had.

TK muttered while clasping his hands together. _Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy… where are you? We need Wargreymon, Zudomon, and Lillymon! No, we need a miracle!_

Babimon seethed as he glared down at the warriors and then faced the air borne digimon. "Bah! You've just only dug your own graves!" The baboon clenched his right fist and licked his lips like a hungry predator. "Now I'm going to kill you all at once!"

Andromon prepared for his next attack on a distracted Babimon and barely mounted the pulse cannon on his right shoulder. All that mattered to him was avenging the losses of both Centaurumon and Piximon.

"Piximon. I will avenge you my friend. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll do what it takes to defeat this heartless monster," Andromon used his right arm to activate the switch to activate the pulse cannon. _This is for you, my friends. With my last ounce of cybernetic strength.._. "_**Giga E.M.P Cannon!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

A powerful charged electromagnetic pulse beam impacted against Babimon head on, engulfing him in a massive explosive blast. The villain roared out as everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding and exploding flash of light.

_**BOOM!**_

"That was for you, Centaurumon and Piximon!" Andromon howled out as he dropped his cannon and sank to his knees. His power cells waned, abruptly leading to immediate shutdown. His voice became statistic-y "Shutdown imminent... power cells dead. 50 seconds until immediate shutdown."

Matt and Metalgarurumon waited for the smoke to clear to confirm Babimon's fate.

"Did he get him?" Sora wondered as she looked up.

Ogremon grunted and uncrossed his arms. "I hope so. I don't want to see that monkey's ugly mug again!"

IceLeomon scanned the billowing cloud of smoke from where Babimon was blasted.

Andromon barely stood on one knee as his robotic vision was blacking out. His systems were already failing and to the point of termination.

However, as soon as he could even utter a word, Andromon's eyes slightly widened.

Then, everyone gasped in horrifying disbelief as the smoke cloud dissipated.

Babimon was revealed and Andromon's attack had done little other than leave scratches all over his body, but none that would have depleted the monster's source of power. Babimon scoffed and spat out.

The baboon coughed, blowing out smoke. "Ugh... Damn! That was close!"

"Ha! Well done, Babimon. Somehow, I knew you'd pull through!" Matt laughed out in good humor. "I mean you almost died!"

"Ah, kiss by bum, Yamato!"

Andromon couldn't believe what he was looking at and muttered to himself quietly. "Huh? No...It's not possible..." _15 seconds until termination._

"PHEW! Don't scare me like that!" Babimon dusted himself off.

"He's a... a monster," IceLeomon gasped out as his face contorted out of fear. "A true monster..."

Andromon dropped his arms to his sides and began his immediate shutdown. His vision was blurring out into pitch darkness. "Goodbye, friends... I gave it my all."

The android closed his eyes, fell face first and his program abruptly became terminated. In an instant, his body broke down until it exploded into data fragments.

Everyone from IceLeomon's side watched this with sadness and grief. After having lost Centaurumon and Piximon, some were already on the verge of breaking down.

Sora, TK, and Kari were heart broken, breaking down into tears after seeing another digimon ally lost.

The Corrupt Child of Friendship chuckled. "So, he fought like a warrior, but he died like a damn dog."

TK heard enough as he rebuked toward his brother, shocking everyone.. "Matt! THAT'S ENOUGH! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN?

"All you have to do is forget these losers and reunite with me, TK," Matt extended his right hand, waving out to the little boy. "You and me will be together at last. I'll protect you and provide for you. I will give you all the power you could ever ask and more." A devilish grin adorned his face. "C'mon, we are brothers. We're meant to be together."

"Matt..."

Sora yelled out at the younger brother. "Don't, TK! I doubt he's even your brother anymore!"

Kari spoke out. "But, that is Matt standing there!"

"Yeah, but his mind isn't completely there. He's obviously been brainwashed by these monsters. I don't know what they did but rest assured we're going to bring back the old Matt!" Sora vowed. "Did you hear me, Matt?"

"My brother will get here and knock sense into you!" Kari directed her attention toward the _brainwashed _pre-teen.

"What makes you so sure? He might even bother showing up," Matt shrugged. "I'll bet he chickened out like he usually does. He's too afraid to face me."

"TK. I know my brother like the back of my hand!" Kari reassured the Child of Hope while glaring angrily at TK's brother. "He will come and you're going to be sorry, Matt!"

IceLeomon scowled. "Then, when will they get here? They should have been here by now!"

Angemon, Angewomon and Garudamon were silent throughout the conversation. The loss of Andromon had greatly affected them.

Ogremon smashed his fists to the ground. "Damn! Now, Andromon's gone? Now, what do we do? We can't beat that monkey! Hell I know I don't stand a chance..."

_C'mon! Where are you, Tai?_ TK thought.

"Tai... Tai... That's all I'm hearing now! Can we just forget about that loser for once? He's not coming! Face it!" Matt snapped, taking a deep breath as he snapped his fingers. A light bulb in his head lit up. "Then again. This just gives me an idea."

"What do you have on your mind, Matt?" asked Metalgarurumon.

"Just wait."

Meanwhile, Babimon dusted himself off completely. He glared down at his enemies with a sadistic grin.

"Another one down! That makes three weak bugs squashed!" the monkey muffled. "Although, I'll let that IceLeomon live more or less. I'm sure he can tell us the location of those Holy Beasts and the digicores. Yeah, now there's an idea!"

Angewomon gasped. "Well, it appears they have interest in sparing your life just for the information on the digicores. That is if you know about them. Will do you?"

"It won't matter," the brave warrior asserted. "Even I don't know where they are since the Holy Beasts were sealed by the great evil that swept across the Digital World. The Digi-Destined were fortunate enough to have departed back to their home world."

"Who was this dark force, IceLeomon?" Garudamon asked as she descended.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, is there another secret you're not telling us?"

"..." No response from the brave warrior.

"So, answer me this. What chance do we have of beating Matt, Metalgarurumon, and that crazed monkey?"

"No chance in hell, Sora," IceLeomon said rather bluntly.

"Damn. Somehow, I knew you'd say that. I hate it when you're right," she gulped.

"I never expected them to be this powerful and I surely wasn't counting on one of them being a Digi-Destined. Sora, this will surely be our most difficult battle. NeoDevimon was a weakling compared to these three."

"No, we can't die here..." Kari murmured. "We can't..." Covering her eyes, she pressed herself against TK.

_Matt. You can't go on like this. Just stop this senseless violence. That's all I'm asking as a brother to another._ TK mused with tears streaming down his face.

"We have to fight him on the ground," IceLeomon informed his comrades. "He's way too accustomed to aerial combat."

"Heh. Whichever you want, boy!" roared Babimon. "It won't matter because the result will still be the same! You're only prolonging your deaths!"

With that, the frantic baboon lunged down instinctively toward them with bloodlust in his eyes. The closer he came, the group prepared to scatter out and launch a counterstrike.

"Babimon! Wait! Halt your attack!" Matt called out in order.

"Huh? Why the hell should I?" Babimon demanded out of his partner-in-crime. "What's the point?"

The others were just as bemused as well. They didn't understand what Matt's motives were to stop Babimon from carrying out his attack.

"What's wrong with you, Yamato? All I have to do is..."

"Don't be in such a hurry. That's all. I want to ask my old friends something," Matt smirked with self-assuredness.

"Like what?"

"What is he up to?" Kari wondered

TK prayed for hope. "Matt? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Tai Kamiya. So, that punk is supposed to be on his way here with Wargreymon? I figured he would have wussed out after he was hearing that we were coming. After all, his partner and Leomon barely managed to survive against NeoDevimon." He briefly paused and pointed to little Kari standing next to TK. "Oh and how can I forget his little sister, Kari?"

The young Kamiya girl gasped and frowned toward the blonde pre-teen.

"Seriously, Kari. You really think Tai and Wargreymon will live to our expectations? You ever wonder why they left you? Because he's nothing more than a gutless coward!"

"You're wrong! I know my brother like anyone else!" The Child of Light heavily rebuked against TK's brother. "They're strong so long as they hold the Crest of Courage! No! They will be different! More powerful than ever before!"

Leomon warned the blonde-haired boy. "Matt, you should know by now that Kari's brother is one Digi-Destined you cannot underestimate."

The alien baboon busted out in joyous laughter. "Wha, ha, ha! Then where has he been? Maybe he's not coming back, because he's just what Yamato referred to him as... a gutless _**COWARD!**_"

"No! He'll come back!" TK shouted as he wiped tears from his eyes. "He'll be back to beat you three up! Then, he WILL bring you back to your senses and bring back the brother I cared for!"

"Heh. Such faith, my little brother. You will make a fine soldier."

"I'm NOT going to be a soldier on your side!"

"Touching," Matt unfolded his arms and chuckled. "All right then. I'll tell you guys what. Since I was such a friend to you, we can wait for him until he comes."

Babimon roared. "What? Yamato! You're joking! He's never coming! Let's just finish them off!"

The Corrupt Child of Friendship declared. "We'll wait for three hours and no longer."

Boiling with anger, steam shot out from the baboon's ears as his eyes turned red with bloodlust. "Three hours? What am I supposed to do for three hours? Take a nap? I've been suspended in animation for too long! My body is hungry for action! To hell with waiting!"

"BABIMON! DO WHAT I SAY! NOW!" Matt bellowed. "Do you want me to send Metalgarurumon to deal with you?"

This idle threat quickly made Babimon abruptly stop in mid-air. The baboon dropped down to the ground and sighed. He kneeled before the blonde and the metal wolf digimon.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just got carried away again," Babimon lowered his head with a calmer tone.

"Well, there you go. I'm such a friend, aren't I?" Matt folded his arms. He faced the group and once again flashed three fingers. "I'm only doing this because TK is my brother. Three extra hours is the limit. Enjoy them for all that you can. TK, you've got three hours to make your decision. You better make the right one and I might spare that loser's little sister."

With that, Matt sat down on a rock behind him and leaned back. Babimon stood guard next to him and Metalgarurumon.

TK looked down at the ground and slammed his fists down. He had sheds of tears coming down his eyes. A tough decision was offered to him: join his brother or face the consequences by watching everyone close to him die.

It was either reuniting with his brother, who didn't even act like the old Matt since his return or it was to betray him with risking his friends' lives, especially Kari.

"TK?"

"Kari? What am I supposed to do? I know my brother won't hurt me, but I don't want to think what he might do to you or the others."

Kari knelt down beside the boy. "My brother will get here soon. I know he will, TK. Once he gets here, this whole mess will be settled and the nightmare will be over."

Observing the trio from the distance, IceLeomon mused. _The way the big one cowered. That must mean that Yamato and his digimon are even more powerful. I've never seen this digimon before. It must be Gabumon's mega form. It's hopeless. Not one of us is even close Matt's digimon or the behemoth._

xxxxx

"I still don't get it. Why do you want to wait this Taichi guy?"

"Because he took TK away from me and is a pathetic excuse for a leader. That position should've been reserved for me. I would have led the team through thick and thin when he went back to the real world. Sora, Joe, TK, Mimi, Izzy, and myself ended up separated while he and Agumon disappeared for a while. I wasn't thinking clearly and needed time to myself. Then I came into realization that I would fit the bill better as perfect leader for the Digi-Destined. Once Tai and I finally settle our differences, he will grovel before my feet. Then, I'll kill him right on the spot. Until, after these three hours, he'll beg us to send him to hell. Just think, the ultimate humiliation, Babimon!"

The baboon grinned malevolently and licked his lips. "Heh. I knew I could always count on you to come up with the cruelest and sickest ideas! I love it!"

"That's assuming he shows up in three hours."

"You can have Taichi, but let me take these other wimps!"

"Do whichever you want. That's after we force IceLeomon to tell us where the Holy Beasts and the digicores are."

Babimon scoffed. "I don't know about you but I DO hope Taichi shows up!"

xxxxx

Angewomon wondered out loud. "What is keeping Kari's brother? Not to mention Joe and Mimi!"

Sora sighed. "I don't know. He should have been here by now! Surely we'll need him, Wargreymon, Izzy, Mega Kabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Mimi, and Lillymon!"

"They're planning on annihilating every digimon here. Do you prefer to die running or standing?" Leomon boldly asked everyone.

_Please, Tai! Come quick!_ Kari thought.

xxxxx

_**Data Ocean**_

As Kabuterimon carries him over the vast digital ocean, Izzy monitored his laptop and noticed two beacons flashing on his monitor. They were close to where he and Kabuterimon were coasting over.

"Kabuterimon, there are two beacons close by!"

"What do they indicate?"

"You're not going to believe this, but Mimi and Joe..." Izzy said as he clicked on a message on the screen. A full screen display of the MetalSeadramon was shown. "Hey! It's Lillymon and Zudomon! They're involved in a battle with MetalSeadramon!"

"You mean one of the two Dark Masters residing in the Digital World?"

"Yeah and there's only one left we have to worry about since Puppetmon was defeated by Angewomon and Angemon. There's no time to lose, Kabuterimon! We better get there on the double!"

"Roger that! Hang on tight!"

The giant insectoid digimon flew off into the distance on his left hand side as he noticed flashes scattering across the skylines.

"There they are! Time for us to get our hands dirty, Kabuterimon."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Will Tai and Wargreymon Make it? The Three Hour Limit!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Piximon and Andromon are gone. Who's next? Can Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and their partners make it to the battles in time? Find out next time.

Send a review and stay gold!


	12. The Three Hour Limit!

**A/N:** The battle against Babimon and Metal Seadramon continues. On top of that, Tai and War Greymon are closing in to their destination. The race against time is on!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 12: Will Tai and Wargreymon Make it? The Three Hour Limit!**_

xxxxx

_**Other World/Underworld Gateway & Passage/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Finally, after crossing Orochimon Road in nearly half a day, War Greymon and Tai reached the Underworld Gateway and Passage. The mega digimon flew by and noticed Cerberumon still safeguarding the legendary road.

"Look, Tai! It's Cerberumon!" War Greymon pointed down.

"Oh yeah! We're definitely back at the check-in station!" Tai happily smiled. "All right, let's get through that doorway of the temple!"

"Right!"

With that, War Greymon dove down and flew right beside the line of digi-souls waiting to be judged by Anubimon. They looked ahead and found a familiar old man standing near the station.

"Gennai!" Tai called out to the old man. "Gennai! Over here! It's us!"

As he overheard a familiar boy's cry, he cleared his ears and cupped a hand behind his right one. "Tai...? Tai! It's about time, boy!"

The mega digimon descended near Gennai. Tai hopped off and ran over to approach the old man. "Gennai! It's good to see you. I think you know our..."

"I know about your situation, Tai. I was sent here thanks to Anubimon's portals. Now, grab my hand and Lord Anubimon shall have us transported back to Digiworld."

"Right!" Tai nodded. "This is it, War Greymon!"

"I'm really looking forward to this."

With that, Gennai placed his hands on Tai and War Greymon. He gave a signal to the seated Anubimon.

"We're ready, Anubimon!" Gennai said.

The Underworld lord nodded, his eyes gleamed with dark purple energy. "Child of Courage, I must congratulate you for War Greymon's complete training. No doubt it was difficult for him, but worth the trip. You and War Greymon had better on down there. As we speak, three of your digimon comrades have already given up their lives. Their digi-souls will be here anytime now."

The Child of Courage blanched. "Who? Anubimon, who just got killed?"

"I regret to say that Centaurumon, Piximon, and Andromon have all met their ends," Gennai sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about their losses, Tai, but we can't waste anymore time. Your friends are next if we don't hurry."

"Right! I'm sealing these invader bastards' fates!" Tai frowned as he put his game face on and fixed his gloves. "Send us there, Lord Anubimon!"

"As you wish, Taichi. Good luck and defeat those monsters! Because of them a handful of city digimon populations were wiped out over the last several hours, including Star City! The lines are getting longer and my work is already becoming a burden."

"Don't worry, Lord Anubimon. We'll make up for it," War Greymon reassured the Underworld lord.

Nodding, Anubimon put a hand out and summoned a dark portal from under the feet of Gennai, Tai and War Greymon. The vortex quickly rose up and swallowed them as they were immediately being transported back to the Digital World.

Anubimon sighed and resumed his work. "May my prayers be answered and have this whole skirmish end soon. Child of Courage, we're counting on you and the Chosen Children to overcome the Invaders. Do not falter and let them win."

Standing beside the Underworld lord's desk was a short, miniature man wearing attire worn by a magical wizard. His outfit was a tannish yellow with patches of pumpkin orange folds on his shirt and straps around his knees. He wore a pair of light brown gloves (with zippers on his palms) and a pair of boots with golden crescent moons adorning the front parts of the foot accessories. Flowing down his back and tied around his neckline was a large, dark blue cape. A tiny skull adorned the neck collar, which concealed the lower half of his face. On top his head was a dark blue wizard's hat with a skull embroidered on the front. His eyes were small and emerald green with dark yellow hair visibly seen underneath the hat and covering sections of his forehead.

The wizard digimon spoke in a calm and wise tone. "That was Hikari's older brother."

"Yes, he was, Wizardmon. He has gone off to aid his friends against those invaders. No doubt it will be a war."

"Yes and a war which Gatomon has gotten involved in. Can they win?"

"It all depends. This enemy is greater than anything the children have gone up against. Just now Centaurumon, Piximon and Andromon are due to arrive here shortly since they were killed in action."

Wizardmon sighed sadly. "That's a shame but I have faith. They defeated Myotismon in both his ultimate and mega forms. No doubt they will somehow come out on top of these monsters."

"We'll see, Wizardmon. After all, one of their enemies happens to one of their own."

"Kind of an ironic twist the Digi-Destined of Friendship has become an enemy to his own friends. This is the work of _the evil one_," Wizardmon sighed with dread. _Gatomon, please survive._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Outside Gennai's Home**_

Finding themselves back in the Digital World, Tai was relieved but War Greymon wasted no time. The boy jumped up and mounted War Greymon's back.

"All right, Gennai, we're off! Sorry we can't stay and chat!" Tai said.

Gennai nodded and reached into his cloak. "Oh before you go. Take these!" The old man pulled out a small leather bag and tossed it to Tai.

Catching it with one hand, Tai gladly accepted and stuffed it down his right glove. "Thanks, Gennai but what are these?"

"They are medical vitamins," the old man advised him. "They boost one's energy and helps one to recover even from even fatal injuries. Now, take heed and only take them when you really need them, Tai."

"Right! I got it. I might need to feed these to my friends if they're beaten up. Before we go, War Greymon could use one of these since he used up a lot of energy just by flying across a million kilometers. Bottoms up, buddy!" Tai pulled out the bag to teach down for a small, green vitamin. He tossed it into War Greymon's mouth and watched the digimon swallow it whole.

"Then, hurry you two! Time is of the essence."

"Got it, Gennai! Thanks! Let's move, War Greymon!"

"Hang on tight!"

With that, War Greymon immediately picked up a large gathering of energy signals from the north direction. Wasting no time, the mega took flight and hastily flew across.

Gennai went wide-eyed. "But... I didn't even get to tell them... Oh dear..." _They don't know about Matt. This is going to get ugly._

xxxxx

War Greymon augmented his power and speed, following toward the direction where the invaders battle was taking place.

"WHOO-HOO!" Tai hollered out. "That energy pill sure worked!"

"Yeah, talk about an energy booster!"

"No kidding! We'll get there in no time!"

"I sense a large gathering of energy signals from the north! I hope you're right though, Tai. I shudder to think what those monsters have done to the others. Centaurumon, Piximon, and Andromon are already out of the picture."

"No way! I won't let that happen on my watch!" _Especially not my sister! We're finally here, guys! _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Data Ocean**_

The siege against Metal Seadramon continued as Zudomon and Lillymon still managed to hold their own. Metal Seadramon plunged through the ocean and swam across rapidly. Zudomon was left at the center with the predatory Dark Master encircling him underwater.

"He's encircling us!" Joe panicked. "No we won't know when he'll jump out and attack us!"

"Where is going to attack from, Zudomon?" Lillymon cried out.

Before Zudomon replied, the Dark Master speared out through the ocean surface while body slamming himself into Zudomon. Avoiding contact with the incoming mega, Lillymon zipped away and hoped to get as far away from the beast as she could.

"_**RAGGGGHH!**_" Metal Seadramon roared while turning around and unleashing another beam through his nose. "_**River of Power!**_"

Zudomon swayed away out of Metal Seadramon's blast while turning around, letting his back provide as a barricade that took the Dark Master's attack.

"AHH! None of our digimon are megas!" Mimi screamed. "We're gonna die!"

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

A familiar cry was heard from the distance, garnering Joe and Mimi's attention.

The Digiteam turned to find a familiar red-shelled beetle digimon. Atop of the beetle's back, Izzy was seen waving out to his fellow Digi-Destined.

"Joe! Mimi!" Izzy called out. "Mega Kabuterimon and I are here!"

Mimi smiled happily and waved. "It's Izzy! This is good! IZZY!"

"Hey! Be careful around here! Metal Seadramon's engaged in battle with our digimon!" exclaimed Joe.

It didn't take long for Izzy to spot the towering Dark Master and uttered a horrifying gasp. "Oh nuts..."

"Don't worry, Izzy. I'm going to assist them in anyway that I can!" Mega Kabuterimon reassured his partner. He flew where Mimi and Joe were.

"Izzy! Grab my hand!" Mimi cried out as she reached out with a hand extended through the barrier.

Izzy grabbed his pineapple laptop. Taking a deep breath, he hopped off as soon Mega Kabuterimon edged closer toward the Joe and Mimi. He grabbed onto Mimi as she was starting to lose grip.

Joe was quick to intervene as he helped Mimi to pull Izzy directly inside. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Izzy sat knees and clutched his laptop in arms.

"That was _**CLOSE!**_" Izzy took a deep breath and exhaled in relief. "Gennai was able to upgrade my Digimon Index and now I'm able to trace you guys faster through your digivices."

"That's great, but can we save talk until we've beaten Metal Seadramon?" Mimi suggested as her eyes fell on the battle.

Joe frowned. "With Mega Kabuterimon there, the odds should go in our favor .We have three ultimate-level digimon on our side. I wonder if it will be enough?"

Izzy watched his partner digimon engage Metal Seadramon by air. "Go, Mega Kabuterimon!"

As his horn crackled, he released a powerful electric burst of energy at the Dark Master. "_**Horn Buster!**_"

The attack knocked Metal Seadramon in the side of the head as he roared angrily. He looked up to see Mega Kabuterimon hovering near him.

The Dark Master prepared to fire another River of Power blast. "So, we have a pesky bug! I'll squash you!"

"Mega Kabuterimon!" Lillymon and Zudomon called out.

Metal Seadramon widened his mouth to unleash a burst of flames. "I've only been toying with you up until now!"

The three ultimate-level digimon scattered out and were around Metal Seadramon from three opposite angles. Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon were both aiming to launch their attacks from the air whilst Zudomon attacked from the ocean.

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

As all three attacks impacted the Dark Master, Metal Seadramon's durability proved to be irresistible. He flew around them, retaliating with a powerful beam through his snout. "_**River of Power!**_"

Just as the beam shot through the ocean, the three ultimate digimon moved away from the center.

Mega Kabuterimon glanced at his two colleagues. "One more time!" With that, the beetle digimon flew across as he closed in on Metal Seadramon.

"Wait for me!" Zudomon shouted.

Lillymon shrugged and joined into the clash at hand. "Might as well but I doubt I'm going to make a difference... Humph."

"HERE I COME! _**River of Power!**_" Metal Seadramon howled as he released continuous energy beams.

Zudomon, Mega Kabuterimon, and Lillymon braced themselves for impact as Metal Seadramon charged his energy attack. Izzy, Mimi, and Joe closed their eyes, preparing for the worst.

Then, like a shot, a spinning tornado came out of nowhere and flew through Metal Seadramon's beam. The beam was knocked straight into the skies as everyone, including Metal Seadramon, spotted what redirected the Dark Master's attack.

War Greymon and Tai came into view, much to the Digiteam's delight.

"TAI! WAR GREYMON!" Joe exclaimed.

"You're back!" Izzy shouted.

Mimi's eyes widened, her mind and spirit became at ease. "Thank goodness!"

"Looks like we've got a detour," Tai said, noting Metal Seadramon. Pivoting his view to his friends, he waved to them. "Thank goodness you guys are ok!"

"You came just in time!" Mega Kabuterimon said. _Wow, I didn't even see War Greymon! _

"Impeccable timing, but we still have Metal Seadramon to deal with," Zudomon said.

Lillymon added. "Behind you!"

As War Greymon whirled around, he hovered while coming face to face with the Dark Master.

"Ah, so, you must be the Child of Courage," Metal Seadramon noted, meticulously staring at War Greymon and the boy. "You and your partner just came in time. I was wondering why you two were off our radar, but it doesn't matter now. I can finish you before you get a chance…"

"Hold that thought," War Greymon calmly remarked.

"Sheesh, look at how calm those two are," Joe whispered to Mimi and Izzy.

The Child of Knowledge monitored Tai and War Greymon. "Well, they have been gone for two weeks. I wonder what knowledge they've learned."

"Does it matter now? War Greymon can't beat that guy alone!" Mimi snapped.

"I see what you're attempting to do and believe me you WILL fail!" Metal Seadramon bellowed as he glided toward War Greymon, preparing another River of Power. Unfortunately, for him, he wasn't paying any attention to the other digimon present.

He was immediately caught off guard as Zudomon jumped up and smashed his Vulcan's Hammer over Metal Seadramon's face. Mega Kabuterimon followed up as he slammed himself into the serpent. Then, Lillymon let loose a Flower Cannon shot and popped Metal Seadramon's right eye.

Thrashing his head around, Metal Seadramon angrily roared and fired numerous River of Power beams uncontrollably. Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon tried their best to evade the stray blasts by flying around.

War Greymon seized the opportunity and spun faster as soon as he reached closer to Metal Seadramon.

"_**Brave Tornado!**_"

"_**NOOO!**_" Metal Seadramon roared and desperately lunged at War Greymon. He lashed his long tail across to swat his ocean adversary aside but to no avail. War Greymon's spinning claw blades ripped through his tail.

Metal Seadramon's eyes widened as soon as War Greymon proceeded to tear through the serpent's body like hot knife on butter. In what seemed like two seconds occurred rather suddenly.

Zudomon, Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon watched this marvelous display by Tai's partner.

"He did it!" Joe exclaimed as he and his fellow Digi-Destined witnessed the Dark Master's downfall. "That's the way to get the job done!"

"Let's not discredit our digimon either!" Izzy said. "They gave War Greymon the aid he needed."

Mimi sighed happily. "I can't believe we've managed to pull through."

Tai and War Greymon overheard their conversation.

"That was a good enough warm-up," War Greymon remarked.

Tai smiled. "Right. Hey, guys! You'll be ok now!"

"We were just about to reach the others, but Metal Seadramon obstructed our way," Joe stated.

Twisting around, War Greymon's newly heightened sensed picked up on a series of wicked powers. Tai faced his partner with alarm, realizing what danger awaited them.

"I sense them, Tai."

"We're going to be on our way, guys," Tai said. "I know it's sudden…"

"We'll try and keep up, Tai," Lillymon said.

"Hold up, Tai!" Izzy said as he opened up his laptop, checking his monitor. He pinpointed the sector '123444' - the site of the invader battle. Flashing on that pinpointed location were the symbols of Hope, Light, Love and Friendship.

Tai checked his digivice. "Don't worry. Izzy. I know where to find them."

"Yeah, the good news is that they're still there. Bad news… well… the battle is still going on."

"Piximon, Andromon, and Centaurumon died, you guys," the Child of Courage announced, sinking his head a little low. He sadly sighed.

"What..? You mean… how do you know?" Joe was shocked.

"Gennai filled us in on what's going on," War Greymon promptly stated.

Izzy sighed sadly. "That's not all, guys."

"Sorry, Izzy, but we've got to go," Tai said as he clapped War Greymon's right shoulder. "Let's get moving, bud!"

"Right!" War Greymon said as he jetted off.

"TAI! WAIT! I was going to tell you…!" The Child of Knowledge called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Tai and War Greymon disappeared into the distance. "…one of the invaders…"

"What were you just going to tell him?" Mimi inquisitively asked.

Mega Kabuterimon lowered his head. "One of those Invaders happens to be..."

"Just spill it," Joe said. "We can take it."

"Two of the invaders just happens to be…"

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Slowly and agonizingly, the three hours passed by quickly.

The wait was over.

There were no signs of Izzy, Mega Kabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Mimi, Lillymon, Tai, or War Greymon.

TK still hasn't made his decision.

An irked Matt faced the heroes and scoffed. "Time's up. It seems we've been stood up. Three valuable hours wasted, but of course the coward wouldn't show his face. That's no surprise considering we're speaking about Tai _the clown_."

"No! You're wrong!" Kari retorted at TK's older brother. "My brother is _NOT_ a coward!"

"Then where is he? Why isn't he coming?" TK turned and asked Kari.

"I... I don't know but I'm not going to lose faith, TK. He will come!"

Ogremon scratched his head. "Well, I hope you guys understand the meaning of a miracle because we're really going to need one."

Sora frowned and looked up toward the skies. _C'mon, you guys! What's taking you four so long?_

Matt advanced toward the group with his ice, blue eyes piercing through TK's own. "So, have you made a decision, little brother?"

After a few moments of silence, TK lifted his head up and glared at his corrupted brother. "Matt..."

"Yes? Have you decided? Will you join me?"

Kari whispered. "TK..."

However, he was quick to put his hand out and stopped Kari abruptly. TK's eyes were revealed to have sheer determination.

Angemon muttered. "TK, I hope you know what you're doing."

Matt spat out. "Well, I'm waiting, little brother! How long are you going to keep me in suspense? Answer me!"

"Here's your answer, Matt!" TK spat out as his tear-filled eyes opened. "_**NO!**_" He yelled out in defiance much to Matt's dismay.

Matt frowned in response to his brother's answer. "No? So, you turn down my offer?"

"Yeah and you can forget it! I'm going to protect Kari from the likes of you! My _REAL_ brother would never turn his back on his friends or his own brother! Why did you have to go and leave us?" TK angrily rebuked, lashing out at his brother. "Looking into your eyes, I don't see my brother. All I see is a stranger I don't even know! Whatever it takes I will bring you back, Matt! I will let my _hope _shine!"

Irked with TK's rant, Matt unfolded his arms and pointed a finger at the boy. "So, that is your choice?"

"That's right and it will remain that way until my real brother surfaces!"

Kari nodded. "You tell him, TK!"

Angemon smiled. "You're finally starting to let your hope shine through the despair."

Sora yelled out at Matt. "You hear that, Matt? Even your own brother is against you! Unless you start seeing the error of your ways, then don't bother getting near TK!"

As the group gave him angry glares, all Matt could do was grin and laugh. "Fine. Have it your way! I wasn't expecting much this but you've made your choice, little brother. You'll regret saying all of that to me. You've doomed your friends' lives by turning me down. Now, watch as your friends suffer the consequences. One..." He scanned each of TK's friends. "...by..." Smiling, Matt stepped back. "...one. Babimon, it's time we rough up our friends here."

"Finally, it's time. I'm just sorry that coward isn't here to see it," Babimon cackled as he removed his damaged body armor. "Now, let's get this over with, kids!"

Angewomon jumped up into mid-air and frowned. "Here he comes everyone. Brace yourselves!"

"Even without Tai, we have one last chance!" Ice Leomon reassured everyone. "Although it's a long shot."

Sora looked up at the ice-based warrior. "What do you have in mind, Ice Leomon?"

"Listen clearly, you everyone," the brave warrior continued on. "Ogremon. You draw his attention. Angemon, Angewomon and Garudamon. You three provide as back up if he intends to attack in mid-air flight. Meanwhile, I'll go for Babimon's rear."

"His rear?" Angemon inquired.

"Yes. Once I grapple him, Angemon, Angemon and Garudamon will attack him all at once."

"Right!"

Ice Leomon nodded. "Good and we cannot afford ANY failure. Make no mistake!"

"Yes! This is brilliant, Ice Leomon. We will play our parts to perfection," Angewomon replied.

Sora seemed doubtful though. "Will it work?"

Ice Leomon gave assured reasoning. "Be confident, everyone. If you two put your minds to it, then your combined strength will greatly overwhelm even this monster."

As he methodically stalked forward, Babimon popped his neck and licked his drool-covered mouth.

Grinning, Babimon wasted no time and lunged toward the group. "LET'S BEGIN ROUND TWO!"

xxxxx

_**Data Ocean**_

"MATT AND METAL GARURUMON?" Mimi and Joe shouted, naturally shocked as they should be.

Lillymon dreaded the truth that slapped them across the face.

"Those two… are the invaders?" Zudomon exclaimed, his angry roars filled the vicinity.

"Yes," Izzy sadly sighed, his eyes shifting down to the oceans. "I'm sorry I had to tell you this."

Mimi stared at her digivice, her eyes widened in horror as the Symbol of Friendship was displayed. "Joe, he's right."

The doctor-in-training frowned. "Damn it all. Matt, how could he?"

"What would drive him to join these creeps?" Lillymon scowled, folding her arms.

"I wish I could tell you, but we need to get to where the others are," Izzy insisted, shifting his view at the direction Tai and War Greymon took a few minutes ago. "That's where we need to be."

"Let's get going then, guys," Mega Kabuterimon said.

"Right!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

As Babimon lunged out to attack, he aimed to attack the weakest link: Ogremon.

"All right! Here goes nothing!" Ogremon bellowed, charging down Babimon's path. _I'm… gonna… die… I'm gonna die!_

Babimon cackled in deep laughter. "Ha! Eager for death, aren't ya?"

Observing the group, Matt quickly figured out what they were devising. "Hm, not a bad strategy."

_Now, draw his attention!_ Ice Leomon thought as he stood his ground and waited for the right opportunity to come.

As Ogremon raced ahead, he lunged at Babimon and pressed his fists onto the ground. Unleashing his Pummel Whack attack, he rocketed himself straight into mid-air.

Before he had a chance to attack, the baboon noticed Ice Leomon vanished.

Ice Leomon quickly snuck up behind Babimon, catching him off guard. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his body paralyze once the brave warrior had swiftly grabbed the alien's long, prehensile tail.

"WHAT?"

"Go it!" Ice Leomon called to the others.

"YOU DAMN DIRTY CAT!" Babimon roared as he suddenly started to feel dizzy. "Uhhh... Ohhhh..."

Ice Leomon looked up at the air borne trio. "Go for it! I've got him where we want him!"

"Let's do this!" Angemon exclaimed as he thrusted his fist forward. "_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Heaven's Charm!**_"

"_**Phoenix Claw!**_"

As the beams and claw slash rocketed down him, Babimon felt weakened from having his obvious 'handicap' exploited by Ice Leomon.

"All right! We got him!" Sora shouted.

TK watched with anticipation. "Way to go, guys! There's no way he's going to get up from that!"

Suddenly, Babimon's painful contorted face twisted into a devious grin. "Heh, not so fast."

"What?" Ice Leomon gasped.

Babimon spun around and pulverized Ice Leomon's cranium with an elbow smash. As blood bubbled in his mouth, Ice Leomon spat out quite a mouthful and stumbled back.

As the digimons' attacks came forward, Babimon opened his mouth. "_**Primal Howl!**_" He released a large beam to counter their attacks and nullified them in an instant.

Everyone else, except Matt and Metal Garurumon, looked on with horrified looks on their faces.

Dropping down to his knees, the brave warrior felt his head throbbing in excruciating pain.

Seizing Ice Leomon's mane, Babimon lifted him up. "Heh. Don't die yet! We still have to ask about the location of the Holy Beasts and those four digicores!"

"No! Ice Leomon!" Angemon yelled.

"Ice Leomon! Let's move, Angemon!" screamed Angewomon.

"What fools do you take him for?" Matt spat out at the group.

"Damn kitty! Next time, you should listen to me!" Ogremon yelled out.

Just that one blow racked Ice Leomon's entire body into excruciating and unrelenting pain.

"Heh. Well, this is too disappointing," Babimon snorted, swinging Ice Leomon's body around. "I doubt even the rest of your pals would last if they took an elbow shot from me. But who could blame them? The digimon of this world are fragile!"

"It's... It's over," TK stuttered and stumbled back.

Babimon grinned and dropped Ice Leomon's crippled form. "Well, if he's going to take a nap, I guess I have to play with his buddies."

Ogremon stood his ground whilst Angemon, Angewomon and Garudamon were poised to launch a counter strike from mid-air.

"C'mon and bring it, ya smelly ape!" Ogremon challenged Babimon. "If Leomon can't take you, then it's up to me!"

"Please, quit it with the heroics, Ogremon. It doesn't suit you," Sora remarked.

TK had once again lost his confidence. At the same time, he feared for Angemon's chances to bringing down Babimon even with the help of the others.

Noticing Angemon in mid-air, Babimon pointed to him. "Come on! You're Takeru's digimon! You're supposed to be a savior for that brat! Have you lost _hope_ all of a sudden? Heh, you're such a warrior. Taichi has left you all to die."

With that, Babimon phased and reappeared in front of Angemon. Before the male angel could react, the invader executed a swift kick to Angemon's chest. Then, he followed it up with a double sledge across the angel's spine and sent him crashing into the earth.

Next, he flew out at Angewomon and swatted her aside with a backhand. She, too, joined Angemon and fell.

Garudamon was next. Before the phoenix warrior could unleash an attack, the villain lunged at Garudamon and punched her in the gut. Staggering from the rib-cracking blow, he followed it up with a swift uppercut that knocked Garudamon out for a loop. Landing beside the two angels, Garudamon was laid out.

TK, Kari and Sora all looked on with horror. _**"ANGEMON!" "ANGEWOMON!" "GARUDAMON!" **_

Babimon roared out, laughing like a blood-crazed lunatic "Hey! Don't you three die yet! I want to play with ya some more!"

Out of the three fallen digimon, Angemon slowly picked himself up onto his feet as his face was busted open from the assault inflicted upon him.

Babimon grinned and popped his own neck. "There you go. That's the way to be a true warrior! Not only do you fight like one, but…" The alien baboon lunged straight forward and aimed to finish off the angelic warrior. "YOU WILL DIE LIKE ONE!"

"No! Angemon! Get down!" TK screamed.

Suddenly, as Babimon came forward...

"_**Pummel Whack!**_"

_**WHAM!**_

Babimon was sent flying back and gingerly landed, planting all four feet on the ground.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

Alarmed by a rising power emanating, Babimon whirled around as Angewomon shot a desperate holy arrow at his direction.

He cracked a grin and brought his hands forward. "Ha, ha! Yeah, come to poppa!"

Matt yelled out to Babimon and warned him. "Babimon… _**MOVE AWAY!**_"

With that, Babimon gasped as the holy arrow came hurtling his way. He quickly moved out of the way. However, an arrow whisked along by Babimon's right side and hurtled directly at a steep hill, blasting a hole through it.

"Crap!" Sora frowned. "Almost had him!" _If only Matt didn't warn him in time!_

The resulting explosive caused debris to rain down across the battlefield.

The Corrupt Child of Friendship scowled. "Babimon, you idiot. Next time use you head!"

"He's not one for brains, Matt," Metal Garurumon added.

Irked, Angewomon gritted her teeth. "…Almost had him, too!"

Babimon growled, facing Angewomon with evil intentions. A deep growl was heard from the beast as he stomped forward. "YOU LITTLE BUG! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"No…!" The female angel backed away.

"Just for that..." Babimon grinned darkly. "I'm going to enjoy taking my time stomping you like a Roachmon!"

The alien brought his left fist forward and threw a green blast. It flew out directly for Angewomon as the female angel tried to out maneuver it. She jetted upward, watching the blast impact and explode as it hit the ground.

Babimon smirked and prepared another blast to completely finish Angewomon off. "One more time, baby!"

Just then, an icy beam along coupled with a dark beam launched from opposite sides of the battlefield. Alarmed by the incoming beams, he grunted as both shots impacted him.

_**BAM! **_

_**BAM!**_

Throwing out his arms, Babimon howled an unrelenting roar that shook the area around him. He glanced over at both opposite ends to see Ogremon on the right side and Ice Leomon on the left side.

"You two? Damn... You two are tougher yet more annoying than I'd imagine!" yelled Babimon.

"Ha! Having some trouble there, monkey?" Matt laughed as he taunted the alien baboon.

Metal Garurumon remained silent, observing both warriors standing on the opposite sides of Babimon.

Ice Leomon muttered. "Sorry, but we won't go down without putting as much as a resistance..."

Ogremon cocked a grin. "Sorry, monkey boy but I'm NOT going to die by your hands!"

Babimon cursed as his face contorted with anger with every muscle fiber tensing. "Idiots... YOU LITTLE BUGS! NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF! " His feet pressed through the ground as a crater formed underneath. "I took it easy on you! We came here to find out about the digicores but NOW-"

Suddenly, Ice Leomon, Ogremon, Angewomon, and the other digimon felt a powerful energy signal coming from a far distance. They turned around and uttered unified gasps.

The invaders took note of their shocked expressions. Matt raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What is this?" Ice Leomon wondered as he tried to confirm the two powers. "I'm sensing not just one but two tremendous powers approaching from afar."

"I feel them too!" Angewomon exclaimed. "Somehow, they feel so... familiar."

"Huh? You think it's them?" TK exclaimed.

"It has to be him!" Kari nodded as she raised her voice. "If that's true, then you jerks are in trouble!"

Babimon snarled and spat out. "Quit being delusional, kids! Taichi and Zero-009 aren't going to be here!"

However, Ice Leomon cracked a grin. "Yes. At last, it's them!"

Angewomon, too, confirmed it. "Tai? War Greymon? Oh yeah! They're coming!"

"Are you sure? It's that true, then…" Sora gasped, her hopes were raised.

"My brother's coming! He's definitely coming isn't he?" The Child of Light cried out.

Babimon looked around his surroundings and had a puzzled look. "But, where? I don't see him! What have you idiots going on about?"

"Apparently, digimon here can detect energy better, Babimon," Matt murmured. "Hmm, Let's see..." Picking up the scouter, he attached it on his right ear and peered through the glass scanner. As he turned it on with a push of a button, the device started picking up a strong energy signal from far off in the distance.

xxxxx

"War Greymon! This is not enough! We have to hurry!" Tai called out as he shielded his face from the blowing air pressure. _Please, don't let anyone else be dead. I wouldn't dare live with myself if anything were to happen to Kari!_

"We're almost there! I can sense where they are. We'll definitely be there in no time!"

"Go, War Greymon! We have to get there faster!"

With that, War Greymon augmented his speed flight, quickly picking up the pace as he coasted through the air.

xxxxx

Matt picked up on the energy signal and his eyes widened in disbelief. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he gawked. He turned his attention back to the battle and would announce. He had to let Babimon know before it was too late.

"So, are they telling the truth? C'mon! I want to know! I really hope they are..." Babimon waited for a confirmation.

"I don't know if it's really Tai and War Greymon, but I can say they will arrive here in four minutes or less. But, here's the shocking revelation..." Matt stated. "Tai's partner has a power reading of 5,000!"

Babimon exclaimed out of shocked disbelief. "_**WHAT? 5,000? NO!**_ That number has to be a calculation error! That is just NOT possible! It can't be accurate!"

"You think I would lie to you like this?" Matt snapped as he removed his scouter. _Could it be that the clown's partner has a power that can now vary consistently? Which means that 5,000 could be just for starters!_

"Well, I think that your partner is actually worried," Ice Leomon grinned while pointing to the nervous Babimon.

Irked with the situation, Matt yelled out to Babimon. "All right, Babimon! Kill all of these fools and bring the two kids here! We'll just take my brother by force!"

"WHAT?"the Digital World's defenders shouted in unison.

"Matt! Don't do it!" TK begged and cried out.

Kari stepped back and hid behind TK. "Our digimon are out of commission, TK! They can't save us now..."

Sora frowned. "C'mon, Garudamon! Get up!"

Angewomon panted, down on one knee. "I used up nearly all of my power…"

"But, what about the digicores?" Babimon asked his partner-in-crime. "Don't we..."

"We don't need them now!" Matt declared. "I never believed there would be digicores here or any of the four Holy Beasts for that matter. If anything, we'll simply visit the world known as Spira to gain important information on those four powerful artifacts. I've heard from your lordship that the Holy Beasts' seals were transported. In any case, Tai is the only person that matters to me now! If you think about it, we might use him to track the digicores for us."

"I still say your machine's broken, Yamato! Zero-009 can't be anywhere near 5000! But, these twerps standing before us are getting on my nerves. I'll be more than happy to wipe them out! Just give me four minutes tops. Maybe even less!"

Ice Leomon overheard the mention of a realm called Spira. _"So, the legend of Spira is true? Is that the refuge where the Holy Beasts' four most valuable digicores are located? They must have arranged for them to be taken to Spira before being sealed away. If that's the case, then if we beat these guys, we'll go to Planet Spira._

"Ice Leomon! You have to run!" TK interrupted Ice Leomon. "Our digimon will hold them somehow until Tai and War Greymon get here!"

Kari pleaded. "Yeah! We can't afford to lose you after everything you've done for our digimon!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Not even your digimon can hold these two all by themselves!" Ice Leomon retorted.

Ogremon stood his ground and watched Babimon carefully. "I hate to admit, but that damn Leomon brings a good point. Your digimon are out of commission for a while. They weren't tough enough to handle this creep!"

Sora looked over at the fallen Garudamon, she raced over to the digimon. "C'mon, Garudamon. On your feet!"

Suddenly, she heard the phoenix warrior breathing heavily and moving her right arm up. Then, she noticed Angemon and Angewomon stirring.

"Hey, you guys! They're recovering!" Sora called out to TK and Kari.

"So, these wimps are going to hold me up?" Babimon snorted. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Angemon! Angewomon!" TK and Kari called out.

Sora waved over to the children. "Hurry, you guys! They won't respond until you two talk to them!"

"Let's go, TK!" Kari said as she grabbed the boy's hand. Then, taking a chance, she raced across with TK.

Eyeing the Children of Hope and Light like a hungry animal, Babimon flew out to snatch them for Matt.

"_**TK! KARI!**_" Sora screamed out for the kids.

Babimon was nearly inches from taking TK and Kari captive until...

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

Suddenly, a golden stream of light shot across and blew up in Babimon's face. This last desperate attack repelled Babimon and sent him flying through a nearby rock cliff. Upon his impact fall, the cliff crumbled and buried the animalistic invader underneath piles upon piles of rubble.

"Whoa! Angemon!" TK was caught by surprise as he turned to see his digimon partner barely standing on one knee.

"Nice shot!" Sora commended their savior.

Before Metal Garurumon stepped in, Matt put an arm out to restrain his digimon from interfering.

Popping right out of the rubble pile, Babimon jumped right back to confront his opposition. Not only was he enraged but beyond insane anger.

His forehead was busted open and he was boiling mad. Slowly but surely his body was pumping with _INTENSE_ surge of energy. "_**THAT TEARS IT! I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!**_" His eyes were set directly on Angemon, Angewomon, TK and Kari.

Ice Leomon realized what the baboon was going to aim for and uttered a horrifying gasp. "No... _**GET BACK CHILDREN!**_"

Then, Ogremon was thinking the same idea and raced out to beat his rival in saving. "_**BRATS! GET AWAY FROM THERE!**_"

"_**KARI!**_" Angewomon screamed.

Angemon howled in warning to his partner. "_**TK!**_"

_**"NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"**_ Sora cried out.

Before the two kids and the angel digimon even had a chance to move, Babimon pulled back his fist and powered up an aura of powerfully intense energy. His fist was now coated with a black Ki aura that was ready to kill off his four adversaries. The two kids and their digimon stood felt the strong force coming from the single power-up itself.

"NOW TAKE THIS AND DIE! _**Bomber DX!**_" The baboon roared out and pulled his fist forward and unleashed a powerful energy wave that shot straight for the children and the angels. TK and Kari screamed for their lives as the angel duo made their move to evade the blast. In the process, they would be the sacrificial lambs for the children.

However, in an instant, both Ice Leomon and Ogremon threw themselves in front of them. Both looked at one another and exchanged an assuring nod. They, for once, put aside their long animosity toward each other to give their lives up for lives more crucial than their own.

They exchanged words with one another.

"Ice Leomon..."

"Ogremon..."

"Guess we'll never get a chance of who's the better warrior, but I'll make sure I go out in a more grander style..."

"We'll see..."

"Ice Leomon! Ogremon! What do you think you two are doing?" Angemon exclaimed.

TK and Kari cried out at once. "_**OGREMON! ICE LEOMON!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Rivals Farewell! Wargreymon's Unleashed Fury!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Evil cliffhanger! Who comes out of this alive… and dead? Most of you will already know the outcome, but the next episode title implies something else. What could it mean?

Yes, you guessed it.

Send a review and stay gold.


	13. Rivals Farewell! Wargreymon's Fury!

**A/N:** Sacrifices are made, but no rest for the weary. Babimon will finally get his as Tai and War Greymon… well, read on and find out yourselves!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 13: The Rivals Farewell! Wargreymon's Unleashed Fury!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

TK and Kari cried out in unison. "OGREMON! ICE LEOMON!"

BOOM!

Everyone, but the invaders, looked on with horrifying distress as the energy blast engulfed both Ice Leomon and Ogremon. Both warriors howled out in excruciating pain. Their unified roars screams were enough to traumatize TK and Kari.

It happened all too sudden but the unforgettable moment would forever remain in everyone's minds.

The angel digimon shielded the two children from any incoming debris.

As soon as the smoke settled, Ice Leomon stood with his body battered and his mouth was coughing out blood. Ogremon groaned as he sank to his knees.

Dropping his stretched out hand, Babimon blinked in befuddlement.

"Ice Leo-Leomon? Ogremon" TK said. "You saved us..."

"They just saved us?" Kari asked.

"Go...run away, kids," muttered Ice Leomon. "You and your digimon. Get out of… here."

Ogremon's grunted, his vision blurred as darkness began to engulf his eye's shine. "Kids... thanks for everything. Thanks to your friends... I've changed for the better... And I was honored to fight by your side... So speak the Ogremon of honor..."

Ice Leomon's eyes were, too, glazed over and he collapsed onto the ground face-first next to his rival. The children ran to their sides, while the angels lowered their heads in grief. Sora watched this with tears, looking away whilst pressing herself onto Garudamon.

TK asked with tears in his eyes. "Why... Why did you save us, Ice Leomon? Ogremon?"

"We need to know. It could have been our digimon, but why you two? You could have pushed us away, side stepped out of the way and let that blast pass through," Kari pleaded, shedding tears. "You two didn't have to do that... please, don't leave us!"

"I thought...I told you kids to run..." Ice Leomon weakly smirked. "Hurry..."

Ogremon chuckled under his breath and coughed. "Kids... I'm telling ya... Leomon, don't you think it is time?"

"Don't leave us! Tai and War Greymon are coming! They're going to save us!" TK cried out in tears. "Please, don't DIE!"

Watching the scene with a malevolent grin, Babimon was satisfied with his 'handiwork'. Matt and Metal Garurumon stood away, looking on from the distance.

_Takeru... How I remember those days when you cried._ Matt thought as he slightly turned his head away.

Babimon laughed out loud. "Those idiots! I'm telling ya! Making us kill them in the wrong order!"

Matt sighed deeply. "Shut up, you idiot. You ever try to engage an attack like that toward my brother again, even if it wasn't intentional, I will _KILL YOU!_"

Babimon backed off, intimidated by Matt's angry scowl. "Ok... Gee, sorry. I just got carried away..."

xxxxx

"Two energies are dying as we speak, Tai."

"Don't tell me..."

"Leomon and Ogremon."

Growling angrily, Tai clenched his fists. "I can't believe this... at least Sora, TK, and Kari are ok. These bastards are _dead meat!_"

War Greymon mourned the loss of the two slain warriors. "They've sacrificed themselves for us."

"We should have been there sooner!"

"Leomon and Ogremon would have wanted it this way. Those two have had a never-ending rivalry. Ironic, those two would sacrifice themselves together for the sake of others and die together. They made their choice. This was their decision to make. In return of their honorable sacrifice, we shall defeat these Invaders!"

"Our digimon friends. Centaurumon, Piximon, Andromon, Leomon and Ogremon. You've all earned my respect. Leomon, thanks for looking out for my sister and TK. You've helped to make their digimon stronger. Thank you my friends. Your deaths will _NOT_ be in vain!"

xxxxx

Leomon, having lost his ultimate-level form due to power loss, and Ogremon were both slowly coming close to death's doors. They looked upon the faces of the children.

For Leomon, these two children looked up to him as a sort of a fatherly figure. Kari didn't know Ogremon too well, but TK could tell the ogre changed for the better.

"It's really over for us... Ogremon... Guess we'll never settle our score him..."

Ogremon chuckled. "Bah... We have all eternity in the after life to do that..."

"To think we'd have to saved two children... But the Digi-Destined are crucial to preserving light and hope to... the Digital World... They must stop this dark force... TK... Kari... You two are special..." Leomon coughed. "I'm glad to have known you... It's been an interesting two weeks... hasn't it... Right Angemon and Angewomon?"

"Leomon. Don't speak anymore," Angemon pleaded. "You're only sapping more of your strength."

TK and Kari cried simultaneously. "NO! DON'T LEAVE US!"

"Thank you... my friends. I'll never forget you... Uh... Goodbye..." Leomon muttered.

Ogremon exhaled as he closed his eyes.

With that, Leomon's eyes shed with tears and his body became limp. Letting out his last breath, his body quickly was deleted into a cloud of shrouded data. Ogremon's body, too, exploded into data.

The two rivals had gone out working and dying as a team. No winner between was ever decided.

Their digi-souls passed onto the Other World and would remain there since no Primary Villages to revive them as Digi-Eggs.

TK and Kari let out their true emotions as tears poured down their eyes. Understandably so, the two children had been traumatized to no end after seeing the deaths of five digimon. They've lost not just a digimon, but also a very close friend. Leomon had given up his life to ensure their survival.

As for Ogremon, he carried out his final and noble deed as a warrior.

Angemon and Angewomon couldn't bear to stand the loss of the warriors as they turned to face the murderer.

Sora quickly got up on her feet as her eyes locked with Babimon's. "You... You're _not _going to get away with this!"

Garudamon slowly picked herself up and stood on one knee. "This time I won't miss you for sure..."

Babimon chuckled, licking his lips. "Yes, that's right! Throw yourselves at me and join your friends in the after life! Soon all of you will be DEAD!"

As TK and Kari let out cries of anguish, their crests activated and released streams of illuminating light.

TK's golden yellow.

Kari's bright pink.

The items reacted in conjunction with their heart-felt emotions as their digimon siphoned off the power to boost their depleting energy. The angel pair faced Babimon with revenge set in their minds.

Suddenly, Matt's scouter started going off, which caught him by surprise. Both Angemon and Angewomon readied their attacks simultaneously.

"Angemon..." TK whispered.

Kari murmured with tears. "Angewomon..."

The kids cried out in unison. "_**LET HIM HAVE IT!**_"

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

The duo released their attacks as they coalesced into a single, widespread beam.

Babimon gasped. "What the...?"

"HIT HIM!" Kari exclaimed.

TK cried out emotionally. "We can't let this monster get away for what he's DONE!"

Bewildered, Matt read off his scouter. "Their combined power is calculated at 2,800! Just as I thought, their powers fluctuate tremendously! Babimon, look out!"

Babimon scoffed. "2, 800, eh? Man, you call that power? You're too slow!"

With that, the laughing baboon batted away the merged holy beam and sent it hurtling toward a nearby hill. The hill was quickly blown apart until nothing was left but rubble.

"No, it can't be!" Angemon called out.

Angewomon feared for the worst to come. "He... he easily countered our combined attack! What else can we do?"

"There's... no way we can beat him…!" TK fell back and stuttered. "R-r-r-right?"

Sora clenched her fists. "No. We can win! I know we can do this! Leomon and the others are counting on us!"

Kari wiped tears from her eyes. "I wish Tai were here!" She couldn't even utter another word as she watched the angel pair. "Even our digimon can't stop him!"

Advancing toward the angel digimon, Babimon dusted his hands off. "Heh. Not bad for a champion and an ultimate. That actually stung my hands quite a bit! Albeit, if it was only temporarily. You two will be joining your friends… right now!"

"No to mention that their power just dropped all the way down," Matt remarked while reading his scouter. "It seems the crests couldn't boost their powers even further and Angemon hasn't even digivolved yet. Something wrong with your crest, little brother?"

"H... He... He's strong! Too strong!" TK stuttered as his mouth chattered.

Angemon slightly paled at the sight of Babimon. "We can't beat them..."

"We're sorry, Leomon and Ogremon," Kari knelt down and clasped her hands in prayer. _We've let you down. We let Centaurumon, Piximon and Andromon down. We've let everyone including my brother down..._

Sora cried out toward the children. "You two stop that! It's not over!" She scoffed and deeply sighed. "Damn, if only the others were here..." _Izzy! Mimi! Joe! Tai! Where are you four?_

Suddenly, Babimon slowly approached the direction of the children, but the angel digimon pair obstructed his path.

Racing forward, the baboon digimon backhanded the angels aside.

This prompted Sora to quickly rush out to save the children. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Getting back to her feet, Garudamon launched out alongside her partner. "We've got to get them away from that monster!"

As the villain loomed over them, both TK and Kari stared up at the beast's blood lusted, crimson eyes, filled with evil intentions and the lust to kill.

Just as Babimon raised his right hand up, he prepared to flatten the children, which even Matt advised against.

"I thought I told him not to kill those two! I need my brother back!" Matt angrily roared. "No, Babimon! Leave them with me!"

"BAH! Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't wait to see Taichi's face when he finds this little girl and the little crybaby have been flattened into pancakes!"

Grinning malevolently, Babimon raised his left foot and was ready to crush the children with one foot and grind their skeletons into dust. No matter how much Matt had warned him, he wasn't about to comply with orders and allow complete bloodlust to overlap his sanity.

In other others, there was no reasoning with a blood lusted animal.

As soon as the single foot came down, the children covered their eyes and were about to meet death's door next.

"No! We're not going to make it in time!" Sora gasped in horror. "Garudamon!"

"I know!"

"BABIMON! I GAVE YOU ORDERS TO SPARE THOSE TWO!" Matt yelled out at the baboon digimon.

"HAHAHA! NOW I'M GOING CRUSH YOU TWO BUGS UNDER MY HEELS! HAHAHA! DIE!"

Then, before he was able to crush them, he pressed his foot down and felt no bone crunching sound. Not even a _squish_ of flesh. Nothing but rocks crushed under his foot.

Babimon's eyes widened as he pulled his foot up. "What? I should have heard bones and flesh squished under my heels!"

As he abruptly scanned his surroundings, Matt and Metal Garurumon followed what appeared to be swift movement.

Not even Babimon and the others were able to follow.

Babimon glanced over his shoulder to spot none other than...

War Greymon levitating barely off the ground with TK and Kari both mounted on his back. The children opened their eyes and gasped in shocked surprise.

"WHAT THE...?" Babimon roared out.

Kari blinked as she rubbed the Brave Shield adorning War Greymon's back. "War... War Greymon? Is that you?"

"Hello, Kari. It's nice to see you and TK again," the digimon smiled under his helmet mask.

"War Greymon! If you're here, then Tai has to be here..." TK glanced around and looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Um, well? Where is he?"

Babimon noticed War Greymon and growled toward his direction. "So, Zero-009 has arrived... But where is that damn partner of his?" Glancing around, the baboon tried smelling Tai's obvious scent. "Well, he's not here! I can't even smell..."

Then, as Babimon continued on, Matt's eyes shifting around. Then, his eyes shot further wide open as he turned the left corner to spot Tai standing between Babimon and the angels.

As the Child of Courage landed, he faced the Invaders' direction and frowned.

He glared at Babimon.

Then, Matt and Metal Garurumon.

Everyone else laid his or her eyes upon the new arrival.

Then, TK, Kari and Sora all cried out simultaneously. "TAI!"

"Nice timing there," Tai acknowledged his partner's impeccable timing. _Good, TK and Kari are safe._

Babimon wasn't sure what to make of Tai as his eyes were slightly widened and his mouth closed. "So, this is the boy who inherits the Crest of Courage. Feh, what's so special about him?"

Matt's face said it all. His reaction was mixed with shock and anger.

He obviously wasn't expecting Tai to suddenly show up at the last moment before the siblings were killed by Babimon's hand.

Matt clenched his fists. "So, you've finally shown yourself, Tai. Late as always." The blonde smirked and folded his arms.

Sora smiled as her eyes scanned her best friend. "Tai! It's bout time! Welcome back!"

"I can't believe it! He's here!" TK happily cheered.

Kari nodded. "See? I told you he'd come. I know my brother better than you guys."

However, Tai's eyes were still focused on the Invaders. He glared down Matt and uttered a gasp.

"Matt? What are you... No," Tai shook his head and frowned. "So, you're one of the invaders. You left us to join this group of monsters? You abandoned the good fight. You left me, your brother, and everyone else behind. You're contradicting your own Crest of Friendship!"

"Wow, you're a fast one, Tai," Matt rolled his eyes. "I was beginning to wonder if you would have figured it out by now. Then again, I'm dealing with you of all people." Shrugging, Matt chuckled. "You're only using _half_ a brain, clown."

Ignoring the blonde-haired youth's insult, Tai kept his composure and sighed. "Matt, I considered you a friend. I thought after that argument we had... you'd come around and help us against the evil digimon that have been making a mess of things in Digiworld. We still managed to come out on top without your help but the Digi-Destined were still incomplete. That's why... as of now and the way I see things, I lost my respect for you."

Matt snorted. "Are you going to go on with these boring lectures?"

"No, I'm just here to set the record straight. You hurt TK. Not physically but his heart has been broken. He was so optimistic you'd return. He's even prayed for you, Matt. And now you come back attempting to threaten the Digiworld with your digimon and this jerk. What do you hope to accomplish?"

Matt smirked and spat on the ground near Tai's feet. "That's what I think of you, Tai. I've always wanted to humiliate you and make you out to be the clown that you are. As a Digi-Destined leader… _**YOU'RE A JOKE!**_"

Tai frowned, clenching his fists tightly. "And you could hope to do better?"

Sora watched the exchange between the two. "Tai's not even flinching and Matt's letting him have it. I had no idea Matt hated him to this extreme!"

"You haven't noticed? My brother has always been jealous of Tai," TK stated as he watched the two boys. "No matter what Matt had done, Tai has done better. My brother will not give up until he's beaten Tai and now..." Trembling, TK stepped back. "...They're going to settle the score. These two have actually fought before over me. Back on File Island..."

"I remember Tai telling us that," Sora said

Kari listened to their conversation and observed her brother.

War Greymon was silent throughout the entire conversation, not taking his eyes off Metal Garurumon.

Tai demanded. "So, why did you come back, Matt?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Tai. But, since, you're going to die, I'll be at least a little generous to my favorite rival," Matt grinned and flashed two fingers on his right hand. "I came back for two reasons. One is to confirm the location of the four Digicores belonging. You know the ones the Holy Beasts released before they were sealed. Two: to come back to retrieve my brother. You took him away from me, Tai!" He accused Tai over a baseless claim. "I will personally ensure you don't walk out of this alive, Taichi Kamiya!"

Taken back by this false accusation, Tai retorted angrily. "Let's see you back up that claim, Yamato Ishida! You accuse me of stealing your brother? _**GET OVER YOURSELF!**_"

"You bastard…"

"You walked out on us once we came back to the Digiworld! So don't go spewing this baseless crap! Now, put up or shut up, Matt! This is it! We're going to settle this OUR way!"

As his grin widened, Matt uncrossed his arms. "Then, let the games begin."

As the two exchanged glares, Babimon seemingly felt left out. "Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Babimon bellowed toward Tai.

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X observed the events with his eyes closed.

"Good, Tai and War Greymon made it in time! But, unfortunately, their five digimon comrades perished in battle. Now, those two are finally having a stand off. Tai Kamiya. Matt Ishida. Tai is taking this rather hard, but he's going to put aside all of his high emotion to engage battle with his former friend. Shoot, I can't predict the outcome between their digimon, but Babimon's practically going to be a non-factor. Now, to see where this is going to lead."

"X!" a voice belonging to what sounded like a teenage girl called out.

Frozen stiff, X kept to himself. _Great, she's back. She's not going to take this well._ "Tai, please, don't do anything stupid."

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Tai and War Greymon stood their ground as they eyed the three Invaders. Then, they pivoted their view toward the Digi-Destined trio, Garudamon, and the angel digimon.

"Good to see you guys are all right!" Tai smiled and called out to his friends. "Kari and TK are safe. That's good."

Sora responded and waved out to her friend. "Tai! We're so glad to see you again!"

"I'm sorry about our friends. Centaurumon, Piximon, Andromon, Leomon, and Ogremon are all gone, aren't they?" The Child of Courage asked the redhead.

The tomboy sadly sighed, slumping her head. "Yeah… that giant baboon creep was responsible for their deaths."

"That's right! Leomon and Ogremon gave lives to save us! Piximon tried to destroy that big monkey by blowing himself up, but he… he failed!" TK explained. "I'm sorry... we couldn't save them."

War Greymon knelt down on the ground where both Ogremon and Leomon had fallen before their bodies exploded into data. He looked up and nodded to Tai. "Ogremon and Leomon died right here."

"They died protecting me and TK," Kari said with sadness in her tone.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tai spotted the exact place where Centaurumon died and then to the area where Andromon perished. "Leomon. Ogremon. Centaurumon. Andromon. No... They're gone. THEY'RE ALL GONE!" The boy trembled with high distress.

"It's all because of him!" TK pointed toward Babimon, who was seemingly grinning proudly.

Facing Babimon, Tai's eyes darkened as he narrowed them. Babimon was not the least intimidated by Tai's determined, fiery glare.

Then, Tai and his friends all turned as soon as they heard the maniacal baboon cackle.

"WA! HA! HA! HA! Don't tell me that you're shocked to find your weak friends dead!" Babimon cackled with no shred of remorse for the fallen. As he stopped laughing, he rubbed his chin and grinned. "Come to think of it. There was another one that went bye-bye. He was blown to pieces. Well, no need to grieve. You'll be seeing them soon enough. Besides, you just came back and it would be sweet if you died on the same day!"

Tai and War Greymon both growled simultaneously.

"Those five gave their lives just for us to defeat you," Tai stated as he clenched both fists. "And you dare dishonor them? That's it pal! War Greymon, take this guy out first!"

Suddenly, Matt's scouter was picking up an increasing power reading. The device probed up a high energy number emanating from War Greymon.

"What's that? War Greymon's feeding off Tai's emotions, raising his suppressed power?" Matt shouted out. "His power is steadily increasing!"

The rocks under War Greymon's feet started to lift off the ground. Not only that but the ground under his feet was beginning to tremble.

TK gasped as he, too, felt the ground rumble. "Whoa! Guys, can you feel that?"

"The ground is moving! But... Is that coming from..." Kari looked toward her brother's digimon. "...from HIM?"

Sora was, too, taken back. "This is coming from War Greymon?"

"It is," Garudamon said, feeling an overwhelming power surge from War Greymon. "From what I tell you, this is only a fraction of his new power!"

Garudamon watched carefully while the angels were recovering from Babimon's blows. They, too, sensed War Greymon's growing power.

Babimon snarled under his breath and stepped toward Tai's partner. "You? Zero-009? Heh, this is funny. You think just by powering up that you'll scare me? Pfft, please! This is nothing! You're all signing your death wishes if you're putting your hopes on this wimp!" Cracking his knuckles, the baboon's grin widened. "And this time I'll make sure I send you to the after life for GOOD!"

No initial response came from War Greymon.

Irked, Babimon charged forward and roared. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU SMUG BASTARD!"

As soon as Babimon reached him, the baboon punched his right hand down and pulverized the earth.

However, much to his shocked dismay, he was unable to catch War Greymon. He was gone from his sight and out of his reach.

Just then, his ears picked up footsteps and turned to find...

War Greymon and Tai walking toward his friends.

Babimon's face contorted with a mix of angry frustration and apparent shock.

"What...? HOW? He can't be THAT fast!"

Having picked up on their movements, Metal Garurumon addressed to Matt. "They've both moved out of the way long before Babimon could reach them! They've gotten fast, Matt!"

Matt frowned as he observed Tai approaching TK and the others. "You made Babimon start to worry. I know War Greymon can do more. Just what kind of power-up did he receive?"

"We're sorry we're late guys!" Tai apologized as he approached TK, Kari, Sora, and the others. "War Greymon and I had to take the same road we crossed over before. It's something I don't want to do again. Believe me."

"Yeah, but thank goodness you came," Garudamon stated.

Kari and TK crowded around Tai as they embraced them. He pats their heads and smiled. Then, he faced Sora's direction.

"Did you get new clothes?" Sora asked.

Tai chuckled. "Well, my old clothes are underneath these duds, but yeah… X gave them to me. Neat, huh?" He turned around, showing off his new wardrobe.

"That's neat, Tai!" TK said.

Kari concurred. "Wish I could've been there to see Agumon's training!"

Smiling, Tai responded while hugging his sister. "Heh, you won't have to wait long then. Just watch War Greymon mop the floor with this monkey bastard. He'll show you something that will blow you guys out of this world! Right, buddy?"

War Greymon replied. "Got that right!"

"Plus, we would have been flat as pancakes if you didn't come bail us out, War Greymon," TK said to the mega digimon.

"Thanks a lot," Kari bowed her head a little.

"It's a miracle we made it here in time," Tai replied. "Now, you guys stand back and let us take care of this. War Greymon..."

"Tai..." the mega lifted his head.

"Kick this guy's ass," the gogglehead removed his goggles and put them dangling around his neck. His happy smile turned into a serious game face.

War Greymon turned toward his digimon colleagues. "And one more thing, guys. Angemon and Angewomon have both gotten stronger. Leomon's training did not go to waste. Them being alive now showed that they've improved."

"But it's our fault everyone else died!" TK called out. "We were helpless to do anything!"

Tai reassured Matt's younger brother. "Don't worry, TK. As long as we find access to the Holy Beast's realm, then we'll borrow their digicores to help restore their lives and restore the damage done to the Digital World. After all, they didn't really die as the way they should have wanted it. Their ends were unfortunate and unexpected. They'll be back. You have my word!"

War Greymon agreed. "We got this one covered!"

"No! Please, at least let Garudamon fight with you, War Greymon!" Sora called out.

"Sorry, but we've got this, Sora. Please, just stand back," Tai advised Sora.

"That's insane!" TK said. "Even for War Greymon, that monkey's power is beyond imagination!"

"He's right! Tai! War Greymon! Don't do it," Kari pleaded of her brother and the digimon.

War Greymon turned his attention over to the mass-murderer and sensed the dark power emanating around Babimon's massive form. His face twisted with rage as a sudden heart beat echoed through his body.

Sora quickly turned and faced the group. He took TK and Kari by their hands while leading them away.

"Sora? What are you doing?" TK asked as he was pulled along.

"If we can't take part in this, then we better get out of here!" Sora stated. "It's now my job to see that you guys are safe! Tai and War Greymon will take care of this. I believe in those two right now."

"I have faith in them, too, but that Babimon is TOO strong!" Kari implored.

Sora smiled. "That's why we have to believe in them, Kari."

Garudamon followed alongside Sora as she carried both Angemon and Angewomon. Glancing behind her, Sora watched Tai and War Greymon preparing for battle.

Tai and War Greymon walked toward the lumbering simian giant. The villain cackled to himself and popped both sets of his knuckles.

However, both Tai and his digimon partner stood motionless with quiet fury building up inside of them.

Once again taking light of the situation, Babimon carelessly taunted the duo.

Mistake number one.

"What's that look on your faces?" Babimon asked as he puffed and growled. "I HATE those silent treatments you're giving me. Well, don't get too overconfident! You two are going to die soon in any case! Ha!"

"There'll be no mercy for you," War Greymon murmured silently.

Tai clenched his fists. "No mercy at all, you bastard."

With that, War Greymon exploded with an orange aura covering his physique. His teeth clenched as parts of their bodies bulged with some muscle. Their aura turned bright white while flaring up magnificently.

Then, the ground around him trembled as pieces of rocks floated up again. This time tiny rocks and pebbles lifted higher off the ground. Some rotated and spun around War Greymon freely.

Babimon was taken back by this display of raw power shown by Tai's partner.

Matt was even more bewildered.

"Whoa... _**WHOA! WHOA!**_" Babimon yelled out as he looked down at his feet. "How could these this wimp be generating this much power? How?"

Finally, Matt's scouter confirmed the power readings straight from the mega digimon. The blonde-haired youth's face said it all. He gave Babimon a worried look and scowled. "I'm picking up a power of 7,000 from each! Now, 8,000!" But, how? Where did he did get this much power!" _Could this also be a side effect from feeding off Tai's Crest of Courage? _

"Is that even possible for War Greymon?" Metal Garurumon wondered, as his gaze was fixated on Tai's digimon. _If it is, then I think War Greymon is up to par with me!_

Meanwhile, Sora and the others were stunned to even mutter a single word. Their expressions said it all.

"This is crazy!" Sora exclaimed.

"And this is just the beginning," Garudamon observed War Greymon's glowing presence from the distance.

"Man, this is intense and look at Babimon! He's looking pretty scared if you ask me!" TK shouted happily.

Kari nodded and anticipated for the two to start the fight. "You can say that again! I think he might be chickening out!"

War Greymon howled an intense roar, unleashing his suppressed power. The ground stopped trembling and the floating rocks fell like raindrops.

Stepping back as his mouth chattered and body trembled, Babimon was stunned beyond belief and glanced toward Matt.

"Yamato! What was his power reading again?"

Crushing the scouter with his left hand, Matt scowled whilst gritting his teeth intensely. He confirmed the final power reading to the baboon digimon. "It's… it's over 8,000!"

"WHAT? 8,000? THAT HAS TO BE A MISTAKE! THAT SCOUTER HAS TO BE BROKEN!"

Tai scoffed and spoke up for the baboon to hear. "Don't you worry. My pal won't need to use the Fury Blitz on you."

War Greymon concurred. "Yeah, that would simply be a waste of my time."

Overhearing this, Matt muttered to himself. "Fury Blitz? What's that?"

"Bah! You'll never be a match for me!" Babimon screamed out to the point where he was screeching rather than howling.

As soon as Babimon thrusted a right fist toward War Greymon, the digimon merely phased out. War Greymon blitzed behind Babimon and shot a kick to the back of Babimon's head. The baboon howled as the digimon hit the exclamatory point, sending the behemoth falling face first on the ground.

"GAH!" screamed the baboon digimon.

"Interesting, War Greymon has gotten better since the last I've seen him in actual combat," Metal Garurumon thought. "I wonder how he managed to improve."

"Nice. War Greymon is no slouch in the combat department," Matt smirked.

Dropping down behind where Babimon was lying, War Greymon stood poised to attack the minute the baboon stood up.

"Keep your eyes on him, War Greymon," Tai murmured, having already distanced himself from the battle.

War Greymon growled. "C'mon, big guy. Get up."

Slowly making it back to his feet, Babimon rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Ugh... What...?" As he shook his head to clear it, the alien baboon regained his senses and looked directly at his enemy. "Ugh! H-Ho-How did you get behind me?"

No response from War Greymon.

"_**YOU HAD BETTER ANSWER ME! I'LL KILL YOU TWO!**_"

"You sure do talk a lot of smack, but you don't back it up."

Babimon lost his nerve and roared out in angry frustration… again. "Wh-_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**_"

_Strange. His power is completely different from before._ Metal Garurumon though, observing War Greymon discreetly. _Where in the world could've War Greymon gotten this much power?_

"You're saying that I'm just ALL TALK?"

"No doubt about it, you loud-mouthed moron," War Greymon narrowed his eyes, readying his next attack.

Babimon grinned as he regained his footing. "Heh. You could tell, huh?"

Planting both of his feet down, Babimon's entire body began trembling as an explosive aura of black light enveloped his physique. This specific, dark energy being exposed was reacting with Babimon's sheer hatred for Tai's digimon.

Both of his eyes shifted and then widened as the muscles on his body rippled with indescribable amount of dark energy and veins popped out throughout sections of his body, including around his forehead and legs. While it seemed like a minute was only a brief moment.

With this body jacked and pumped, Babimon was ready to go another round.

Cracking a malevolent grin, the baboon roared out. "So, what can you tell from this, smart guy? HUH?"

Charging at the warrior, Babimon utilized super speed to catch up and reach him at close quarters.

War Greymon did not budge an inch from his spot. He also never once removed his angry sneer.

Babimon howled violently as he unleashed a flurry of punches at the digimon. As each powered fist was thrown out, they didn't even connect _ONCE_!

Babimon was hitting nothing but air whilst War Greymon danced around and telegraphed his fierce punches. Much to his horrifying disbelief, Babimon watched as none of his punches impacted War Greymon's sleek form.

Attempting to connect with a final blow, Babimon went to punch War Greymon's head off. But, War Greymon quickly vanished out of his reach. Once again, he hit nothing but pure weightless air.

"No, he's gone!"

"Over here."

Hearing his adversary's voice, Babimon jumped around and looked behind him to see War Greymon standing several meters away on the battlefield.

"You stupid little bug..." Babimon snorted, gritting his teeth as his whole body tensed up.

TK exclaimed out of sheer thrill. "Now THAT was awesome!"

"It's about time someone put that jerk in his place!" Kari stated.

"I know! Tai, what kind of vitamins has War Greymon been taking?" Sora called to the Child of Courage.

"The best kind Other World can offer," Tai said with a smile.

"Unbelievable! Ugh, that idiot doesn't realize that he's outmatched by War Greymon!" Matt scowled in annoyance as he watched Babimon's pitiful efforts. "Tai's digimon is toying with the dumb bastard."

Before the baboon would react, War Greymon's body flickered from view and left him completely off guard. Despite that, Babimon aimlessly scanned the land's surroundings to search out the warrior.

Then, before he could even look up, War Greymon descended atop Babimon's head. Babimon screeched angrily and attempted to snatch his pre, smashing his fists overhead. Then, War Greymon instantly vanished out of his reach.

War Greymon reappeared in front of Babimon, delivering a rib-cracking kick to baboon's abdomen.

_**BAM!**_

The villain gasped out as air was forced right out of his body, sending him reeling back. Babimon's entire body racked with pain as he doubled over.

Pulling his fist back, War Greymon growled. "That was for Piximon!"

Babimon attempting a spinning kick, but War Greymon phased of his reach again.

Next, War Greymon appeared behind Babimon and delivered an elbow shot across Babimon's back as the Invader was sent hurtling across the battlefield.

_**WHAM!**_

"That was for Centaurumon!" shouted War Greymon.

Following the impact blow, Babimon was sent hurtling toward a rock ledge. He gingerly bounced off the edge and jetted into the air. He looked down at War Greymon with anger building up inside and felt his muscles tightening. His eyes once again bulged out and veins popped all around his head.

"You... You... _**YOU BASTARD!**_" the invader howled out. Out of desperation, Babimon released a powerful burst of energy through his right arm. "_**Bomber DX!**_"

War Greymon firmly stood his ground, waiting for the blast to impact him head-on.

"_**WAR GREYMON!**_"TK and Kari cried out from the sidelines.

Sora called out in warning to the duo. "No! Tai, tell him to move!"

"Relax," Tai whispered, reassuring his friends.

"I won't even need to dodge this one," War Greymon murmured, firmly standing his ground. He lifted his arms up, letting the devastating blast impact him with earth-shattering force.

_**BOOM!**_

As the smoke cleared, War Greymon stood without a singe. It was an amazing feat to behold and demonstrated his incredible robustness.

Babimon was horrified and trembled with angry frustration. "What the? He-he's a monster!"

"So, he dispelled it with just his energy alone," Metal Garurumon murmured.

"Babimon has a very short life span as far as I'm concerned," Matt scowled. "That idiot doesn't know who he's dealing with."

"Agreed, Matt."

War Greymon phased out and reappeared behind Babimon. The giant baboon instinctively whirled around, being on the receiving end of War Greymon's Dramon Killers. Then, he followed it up with a clubbing fist across the invader's back and knocked him sailing across.

_**BAM!**_

"That was for Andromon!" War Greymon roared. "This one's for Ogremon!"

_**BAM!**_

With that, War Greymon executed the axe handle to the enemy's back and sent Babimon plummeting to the earth.

As Babimon ended up on the receiving end of a devastating fall, War Greymon jetted down faster than the monkey's fall. He quickly turned and rotated around Babimon.

He glided upward, yelling out. "And this is for Leomon!"

Tai frowned and shot a devastating kick to Babimon's head. This physical blow knocked Babimon sailing backwards, sending him crashing through a rock face. Upon his fall, the cliff came tumbling down upon the beast and buried him under a pile of massive rock debris.

The Child of Courage nodded in approval, watching his partner standing tall without a singe. "That was for our digimon friends. _All five of them_."

Kari and TK cried out as they cheered Tai's digimon. "Go, War Greymon!"

Garudamon chimed in on her five cents. "Yes, this has definitely turned into a completely one-sided battle if you ask me."

Sora nodded. "It's about time this guy had it coming."

Pushing his way out of the rock pile, Babimon made it up to his feet and literally roared out in bloody murder. His face was busted open, gushing blood from out of the deep gash across his forehead. Picking up several stones from the ground, he hurled them across in sheer frustration.

"_**DAMN YOU!**_" Babimon screamed as he hurled a single stone at War Greymon.

Evading his the rock, War Greymon tilted his head. "You're not as strong as you make yourself out to be. It's quite pathetic you have to resort to throwing stones like a stupid monkey."

"NO! I am an elite warrior! I'll have no lower-class wimps like you push me around! Zero-009, you were supposed to be _lower_ ranked than me! _**HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SURPASS ME?**_"

"You just hate losing," Tai's partner scoffed, a hint of exasperation evident in his tone.

Tai snickered upon hearing his partner's remark. "Ha! Now that was a good one!"

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAY IT AGAIN, YOU SON OF A-**_"

Kari once again was awe struck by War Greymon's strength. "He battered Babimon around like a pinball! And that monkey is such a potty mouth!"

"Yeah and he's already screaming like a baby. When is he ever going to just roll over and give up?" TK groaned irritably. "No doubt we know who the winner is..."

Babimon roared angrily at War Greymon as he readied another DX Bomber blast. "_**YOU DIRTY DOG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_"

"BABIMON! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Matt yelled hoarsely. "You won't do a damn thing if you're angry enough not to think straight! NOW, RELAX AND CALM DOWN!"

Matt's partner inquired. "You think that will actually work?"

"I don't think so, Metal Garurumon. Knowing him, he'd probably could care less," the irked blonde-haired youth scoffed.

Stopping himself completely losing it, Babimon took a deep breath and sighed. He shook his head to regain his composure, chuckling. "Y-Yo-You're right. Thanks, Yamato. I... I wasn't thinking straight. I let myself get way out of hand there..."

"More like lost your damn mind and whined like a complete cry baby, but yeah you get the whole idea," Matt stated. "Idiot! At this rate, Metal Garurumon might have to engage battle with War Greymon. I'd say that would be more fitting if you ask me."

Grinning, Babimon took another deep breath and faced down the warrior. "You tricked me into a fit of rage, Zero-009. I commend ya, but don't you get too overconfident yet. Now you'll see what I can really do." Clenching his right hand, the baboon pointed at the duo. "Are you two fools ready?"

"Bring it," War Greymon challenged the Invader.

Babimon watched Tai's partner carefully and grinned. "Heh, he's bluffing."

_No. He has power to spare._ Metal Garurumon thought as he observed War Greymon. "_He's pretty much exuding complete confidence in the face of danger. _

Suddenly, Babimon flashed two fingers. War Greymon noted this as the ground under him exploded.

_**BOOM!**_

Babimon looked on as the explosion widened and realized this was his only opportunity to mount an attack quickly. He laughed and jetted through the billowing smoke cloud. "_**RAHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME, BUG!**_"

From an angle of his right eye, Babimon located War Greymon air-borne above the smoke cloud. He glided at the warrior in an instant. In an act of desperation, Babimon threw out a rapid flurry of punches at War Greymon.

As usual, Tai's partner telegraphed the behemoth's punches whilst maneuvering around them. War Greymon executed a front kick, which Babimon barely evaded. War Greymon flew in and went for a straight right hook. The baboon ducked under and flew away to avoid close contact Tai's partner.

Babimon moved away to catch his breath as War Greymon swayed back.

"Well, at least you're showing some effort," War Greymon remarked. "Just don't start whining."

"Heh. Just for that wise-ass comment, I'll make sure you get what's coming to you!" Babimon threatened.

With that, Babimon's mouth gaped. War Greymon readied himself for what could be another devastating attack.

The invader released a powerful mouth beam. This time with more power packed into it. "_**Primal Howl!**_"

War Greymon fired a streamlined orange beam to counteract his enemy's attack. "_**Terra Beam!**_"

The two attacks impacted as they exploded, releasing a bright illuminating flash of light that engulfed the skies.

Everyone back on the ground took cover. Garudamon shielded everyone, sans Matt and Metal Garurumon, to protect them from the incoming debris scattering across the landscape. TK, Kari, and Sora gawked in awe at the display of power the three were demonstrating in that one instant.

Metal Garurumon was there to shield his partner from the debris. "I've got you covered, Matt!"

"Unbelievable! He deflected Babimon's attack at a close distance!" Matt exclaimed.

As the smoke cloud cleared, Babimon gazed on in bewilderment as War Greymon was revealed – once again without a singe on him.

War Greymon sighed. "That was close."

"Phew," Tai let out a deep breath, watching the exchange from below. "That one made me sweat a bead at least."

"Didn't even scratch my armor once," War Greymon dusted his armored body.

Babimon gawked at the duo and stuttered in obvious disbelief. "No. No... _**NO!**_" He threw his hands up and closed his fists in angry frustration. "_**NO! THAT WAS ONE OF MY STRONGEST ATTACKS!**_"

"He really is tough, Tai," War Greymon said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Tai seriously replied. "Yeah but this could take forever. We can't let this drag on for long."

"All right! That's enough fun, Babimon!" Matt called off the battle-hungry baboon digimon. "It'll take forever with you! Metal Garurumon and I will take over from here!"

"WHAT?" Babimon gasped out of insult.

The Corrupt Child of Friendship bit his lips, gazing at Tai and War Greymon. _Ridiculous. I can't believe Metal Garurumon and I have to clean up the mess you've created, Babimon. I swear... It's like taking care of a child!_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Power of Fury Blitz! Wargreymon vs Metalgarurumon!**_

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai Omake**_

War Greymon howled an intense roar, unleashing his suppressed power. The ground stopped trembling and the floating rocks fell like raindrops.

Stepping back as his mouth chattered and body trembled, Babimon was stunned beyond belief and glanced toward Matt.

"Yamato! What was his power reading again?"

Crushing the scouter with his left hand, Matt scowled whilst gritting his teeth intensely. He confirmed the final power reading to the baboon digimon. "It's… it's over 8,000!"

"WHAT? 8,000-"

"No!" Vegeta advances into the scene with Abridged!Nappa. "You idiot, it goes like this!" He rips the scouter off his face, snarling as he crushes the device in hand. "It's... **_OVEEEEEEER 9,000!_**"

Abridged!Nappa laughs. "Yeah, ya tell him, Vegeta. Hey, Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!"

"WHAT?" The Prince of Saiyans whirled around, roaring at the big musclehead. "What is it?"

Abridged!Nappa grins nonchalantly. "...your line's better than his."

Vegeta, seething as he faces Matt and Metal Garurumon, mumbles. "Yes, yes, it is."

Babimon cackles. "Hey, Yamato! Screw ya, I ought to hang out with-"

Matt mumbles. "You're going to die soon anyway."

Babimon laughs, throwing his arms up freely. "Oh yeah!" Turns into Ghost!Babimon. "Hey, Yamato. Yamato. I'm haaaaunting you."

The Corrupt Child of Friendship covers his ears. "...the hurting will never stop now."

xxxxx

**A/N:** Not sure if I'll do a lot of omakes for this series, but this particular chapter called for it. I couldn't resist the Over 9,000 crack. :D

Now, we finally get down to the long awaited showdown that should've happened in Adventure (and I mean without interference). War Greymon vs Metal Garurumon, next time!

Send a review and stay gold!


	14. Wargreymon vs Metalgarurumon!

**A/N:** Yes, finally, the first major fight you've been waiting for. War Greymon vs Metal Garurumon, the forerunner of every Digimon Fusion battle that will come in the future. Enjoy the show!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 14: The Power of Fury Blitz! Wargreymon vs Metalgarurumon!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"Yeah. Finally, we get to see that big jerk afraid!" TK laughed. "After all of that time he bragged about being invincible!"

"He's too scared to fight with War Greymon," Kari added.

"It'll be over in no time I'll bet," Sora said.

"I knew that the monkey crybaby wasn't going to be that big of a deal," Tai scoffed as he glared toward the blonde-haired youth and the metallic wolf. "It's Matt and Metal Garurumon that we're really after."

"Curse you to hell, Zero-009. Curse you, Taichi," Babimon tensed up as his body trembled and anger setting in. "Making me surrender your execution to Metal Garurumon and Yamato." Slowly descending, he cracked a devilish grin. "Heh. Well, you'll be sorry it ever happened. You're a disgrace, Zero-009. You and your partnership with this human make me RETCH!" Looking down at Matt, Babimon gave him the approval nod. "Yamato. I'll leave these two to you and Metal Garurumon. Just make sure they die painfully for what they've done to my pride!" _So, I'm going to take my frustrations out on the other set of bugs!_

Then, Babimon's eyes settled upon TK, Kari, Sora, and their digimon.

It didn't take long for Tai and War Greymon to figure out Babimon's next ploy.

Tai uttered a gasp. "No... What the hell do you think you're doing, Babimon?"

"Don't tell me he intends to take out everyone else in exchange to Matt and Metal Garurumon for us two!" War Greymon shouted and immediately roared out to the observers, sans Matt and Metal Garurumon. "TK! KARI! SORA! GARUDAMON! ANGEMON! ANGEWOMON! GET AWAY FROM THERE! BABIMON'S TARGETTING FOR YOU NOW!"

Gasping all at once, the group screamed out as Babimon quickly took a nosedive at them like a peregrine falcon. ""RAHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME! IN EXCHANGE FOR TAICHI AND ZERO-009, I DECLARE THOSE THREE HUMANS AND THREE DIGIMON DEAD!"

"_**THERE HE GOES, TAI!**_" War Greymon roared as he jetted down, pursuing the frantic Babimon. _I've got to make it in time!_

"HURRY, WAR GREYMON!" Tai called out to his partner.

War Greymon finally came to a settlement. _I didn't want to have to use it, but… Fury Blitz._

The Child of Courage turned away, calling out to his friends. "Get away you guys!"

"HERE I COME, PREPARE TO DIE!" Babimon yelled, gaping his mouth whilst preparing to repeat his most powerful technique. "RAUGH!"

_No… No choice!_ War Greymon yelled as a bright red aura flared around him. "_**Fury Blitz!**_" With that, he utilized X's secret technique while rocketing down faster than the eye could follow and jetted further down, spinning his Dramon Killers, impacting Babimon's back. "_**Brave Tornado!**_"

"What…? No… _**NO! NO! YOU CAN'T… DO THIS TO ME…. AUGH!**_" Babimon howled in excruciating agony as War Greymon drilled through his torso, ripping him into two halves. "_**AUUUGHHHH!**_" His final words echoed out for everyone to hear. "_**NO! YAMATO, AVENGE ME!**_"

With that, Babimon's body was split into two and both halves exploded into data. Babimon was silenced forever, deleted from the Digiworld completely.

War Greymon descended over to TK, Kari, Sora, and the others. Tai hurried over toward his partner.

"He… he did it!" Sora exclaimed happily. "War Greymon got him!"

TK and Kari cheered. "YAY! WAR GREYMON DID IT!"

Angewomon had watched the events while sitting up. "Excellent. That takes care of one invader..."

"And two more to go," Angemon murmured, grinning from ear to ear.

Tai stopped as he spoke to his friends. "Well, did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, but what did War Greymon do?" Sora asked.

"I utilized a technique passed to me by X. It's called Fury Blitz," War Greymon stated.

"Fury Blitz?" TK inquired.

Garudamon asked. "How does that work?"

"By controlling all the Digital Ki in my body," Tai's partner explained. "I amplify it for a heartbeat."

"When one gets it right, one's power, speed, and anything else skyrockets… even for just a second," the Child of Courage said. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"Oh yeah!" TK said, clenching his fists eagerly.

Angewomon addressed to Tai. "But, why didn't War Greymon just use it in the first place?"

"It doesn't work like that," War Greymon shook his head dismissively. "If I can't control my energy carefully, I'll end up blowing myself apart. There's only a certain limit I can reach now, but with training… well, you know. I'll be ready for more."

"I see now," the female angel nodded.

"Yeah, I remember X warning me about this," Tai said, reflecting on the last days of War Greymon's training.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/X's Planet/Two Days Ago**_

War Greymon was taking a break after having gone through hurdles upon hurdles across a 29,000-kilometer race.

He didn't show much signs of fatigue.

X reappeared in front of Tai and his digimon, lecturing them on the use of the Fury Blitz technique.

"War Greymon. You both have come further with the Fury Blitz technique than I had when I was a young fighter. But remember at your present level of skill, you have to beware of the over usage. Just the slightest error in your control will destroy your bodies. For War Greymon, his data code will overload and explode. Don't increase any higher than twice your normal power. Do you understand, War Greymon?"

"I got it."

"Tai, are we clear? Don't make War Greymon expend too much. I know how trigger happy you can get."

The Child of Courage comprehended the situation. "Right."

"Remember anymore than two times the Fury Blitz will take a heavy toll on your body."

"Damn, that sucks. Thanks for the warning, X. I didn't know what we'd do without you."

"Well, Tai, War Greymon would be dead for one thing."

"True... Heh, don't worry I won't get careless!"

The masked watched nodded, folding his arms behind his back. "Let's hope so. For your sake and our sakes."

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

"Now, all that we have to deal with are Matt and Metal Garurumon," War Greymon said as he watched the partners standing afar from the group.

The Child of Courage affirmed the situation. "We're down to the main event."

Metal Garurumon turned, silently murmuring to his partner. "Babimon's incompetence led to his own downfall. He has nobody to blame but himself."

"Humph, he asked us to avenge him? Sorry but we don't avenge losers," Matt scoffed as he unfolded his arms. A devious smirk adorned his face. "Whatever War Greymon, you made sure to make note of it. Didn't you, War Greymon?"

"Yes, I have."

Matt smirked. "The others don't matter to us now. Tai and War Greymon are our main priorities until we defeat them." The Corrupt Child of Friendship heatedly pointed toward Tai's direction. "Only _ONE_ of us will be declared the best of the best. Tai, get ready! The time has come for us to settle this!"

Tai locked eyes with Matt. "Of course, just you, me and our digimon. No more games."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Overseeing the events that had taken place, X nodded in approval. "Now, it's down to how it should be. Tai and Matt facing one another with their digimon." _But, I just hope he doesn't go as far as killing Matt. The Child of Friendship is crucial if the Digi-Destined are to defeat the great evil that looms. No doubt the evil one is aware of what's going on._

"X!"

The masked man turned and saw a teenage girl standing behind him. Her very presence was beautiful and serene. She was approximately 5'1 and had long golden brown locks, a pair of purifying sky blue eyes and a slim figure. A pink flower adorned her hair. She wore a spaghetti-string pink t-shirt with a white heart symbol embroidered on the front, a pink skirt and a white platform boots.

"Oh, Keke... So, you've come to oversee the fight that's going to commence in a short while?" inquired X.

"That's right," Keke added while walking toward X and standing by his side. "I just wish it didn't have to end like this. Their digimon are going to tear each other to pieces."

"Matt's been influenced by that 'evil one.' There's nothing I can do to stop this since I would be directly interfering in Tai's fight. As you know, I am an watcher."

"I know but why are you forbidding me from going over there? I could stop the fight!"

"You could have if you still had your Ascendant powers, but the Nexus has all but stripped us of our powers after we vanquished our greatest enemy. You're back to what you were before we met the Chosen of that other universe."

"I know, but still… I wish I had my Ascendant strength back."

"Relax, Keke," the masked man reassured her. "I have an important assignment for you. One that will help the Digi-Destined get to where they need to be."

Keke blinked. "Rea... Really? You mean...?"

"That's right. However, we cannot know what the future will brings us as far as this battle goes. Let's pray that neither one of them kills one another and that Tai comes out victorious."

"As long as Matt lives... Then, that's all that matters to me..." she deeply sighed.

X furrowed his brows and thought. _It's time. War Greymon will really need to step it up against Metal Garurumon. Tai, this won't be a cakewalk. Good luck, my friends._

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Tending to the survivors, Tai gave each of the digimon Digi-Medical vitamins. The digimon had expended most of their energy during the battle against the invaders.

Having defeated Babimon, Sora and Garudamon felt their bodies completely rejuvenated with an energy boost. One they really needed.

Garudamon felt her energy being replenished. "Wow, this really works!"

"I was lucky to take them from Gennai before I got here. When I feed one to War Greymon, his energy was replenished," Tai added. "I figured if it would work for our digimon."

Kari approached her digimon partner. "How do you feel, Angewomon?"

"Much better, Kari. I think I'm ready to see action soon."

Angemon picked up his staff and flexed his left arm. "Sure enough I think I might want to help you, two." He turned to face War Greymon and Tai.

TK sighed, nodding. "You two are going to be fighting my brother and his digimon."

"Yeah... I know you don't seem too happy about it, TK. But your brother really needs to get his head out of his rear and get over himself," Tai frowned while facing Matt's direction. "If anyone's going to bruise that ego of his, it's going to be me and War Greymon."

Sora approached TK and knelt down beside him. "You do understand where Tai's coming from with this? Matt's not himself..."

"I know... I know," TK stammered. "But I just wish this doesn't have to be settled through violence! That's all! I don't want to see you two fighting, Tai."

"I understand. Look, I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try to talk him out of this," the Child of Courage knelt in front of TK as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'll do what I can. But if that approach doesn't work, then I'm going to knock some sense into him."

"You have to understand. This not only hurts you, but it really hurts Tai to have to do this," War Greymon assured the Child of Hope. "He didn't want to have to fight Matt but we weren't prepared for this. We didn't expect Matt to have been one of the three Invaders coming to the Digiworld."

"He's must have been brainwashed somehow," Sora stated. "The question is who could have influenced him? That we'll never know."

"Believe me, Sora. Before we go back home to our families, I'm going to find whoever did this to Matt. Just you wait and see!" Tai declared, clenching his fists. "But for now... I think it's time we settle this."

Facing Matt's direction, the Child of Courage's face conveyed determination. "One on one."

Standing beside Metal Garurumon, Matt smirked with both arms folded.

The blonde carefully watched Tai. _Ah, just what are you thinking, Tai? You sure have that angry look on your face. How long will you keep me waiting?_

Taking notice of Matt from the distance, Tai turned and faced the Corrupt Child of Friendship. _Matt._

Sora blinked and noticed her best friend not taking his eyes off Matt. "Tai...?"

"You guys better get going and meet up with the other Digi-Destined," Tai ordered. "I'm sure Mimi, Joe, Izzy and their partners will arrive anytime now."

TK frowned and ran over toward Tai. "What? But I have to see this!"

"No, he's right, TK. We'll only get in the way," Kari replied. "This is no place for us. Not even our digimon have what it takes to compete with Metal Garurumon. Plus, this is something my brother wants to settle on his own."

"But..."

Sora claps the little boy's shoulder and tenderly brought him close to her side. "It's okay, TK. Your brother will be brought back to his senses. Okay, TK? You just have to trust in him and War Greymon."

"Oh... I... Oh all right," TK sighed.

"If we were to stay here, then we would only distract War Greymon, TK," Angemon said.

"Look, I understand you want to see your brother, but we have no choice," Tai implied. "If I confront Matt, I'll try talking to him, but I can't guarantee we won't end up clobbering one another. As for War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, well, those two are going to fight each other no matter what since they'll be protecting us regardless." Turning around, Tai gave an assuring smile to the group. "Rest assured, guys. I'll bring back Matt to his senses."

"Just don't kill each other. That's all I'm asking," TK pleaded.

Kari nodded. "We believe in you, Tai."

"Thanks, guys," Tai knelt down as he embraced TK and Kari. One corner of his eye didn't sway from Matt's direction. _This will be my biggest test to date as the Child of Courage. But, you know what? I really do hunger for the challenge. This is what I live for: to find the greatest challenges and overcome them._

"Do us a favor though," Angewomon said. "Fight somewhere else. This place is barely an battlefield anymore."

"No problem. Once I've settled things with Matt, we can find the location of those Digicores and those four Holy Beasts. That way we can restore our slain digimon friends and repair the damage done to the Digital World. Since Leomon, Andromon, Piximon, Ogremon and Centaurumon can't all be reborn without a Primary Village."

"Yeah, they've all been practically wiped out in the Digital World. Until they are restored, no digimon can be resurrected," Sora said.

"That's what X told me," Tai promptly stated. "Sora, I'll leave you and Garudamon in charge of taking everyone away from here."

The tomboy nodded. "No problem."

"Protect TK and my sister. Go meet with the other Digi-Destined and wait for me with Matt. Ok?"

"Understood, Tai. Just be careful," the redhead said.

Tai smiled and winked to his childhood friend.

"What's keeping you, clown?" Matt barked out. "You and War Greymon aren't getting a case of cold feet, are you?"

Turning to face Matt and Metal Garurumon, Tai frowned. "Wish me luck, you guys."

"Tai. Sorry we have to leave it to you alone," said Angewomon. "Just don't die on us."

Kari clasped her hands together and let out a few tears. "Good luck, big brother!"

"Bring my brother back, Tai!" TK exclaimed.

Sora smiled as she took TK and Kari by their arms. "Let's get going you two. We'll leave this to those two."

Before long, Tai and War Greymon both levitated off the ground. He waved to Kari and TK. "Take care of them, Sora. I'm counting on you."

"Leave them to me, Tai," the red-haired girl nodded.

Hopping on Metal Garurumon's back, Matt called out to Tai. "Have you already figured that there is no way out of this, clown?"

"We're not fighting here," Tai replied, climbing on War Greymon's back. "I have a better spot for us to settle our score."

"Have it your way, old friend. Just lead the way."

With that, Matt and Metal Garurumon watched Tai and War Greymon jet off into the distance ahead. The blonde and his wolf flew out in pursuit of their rivals.

Watching the four disappear into the distance, Sora, TK, and Kari were lifted by Garudamon. Angemon and Angewomon hovered into the air alongside the giant bird digimon.

"There they go and we should be leaving from this point forward," Sora stated as her eyes faced the direction the rivals crossed.

Angewomon spoke up. "Tai said the others would arrive? Though we're not even sure if they're coming."

"Remember to feel them out, Angewomon," Angemon said to his female colleague.

"We still have our digivices," Sora confirmed. "With those, we'll find the others for sure."

Garudamon agreed. "Should we start going now, Sora?"

"Yeah... C'mon, guys. Let's go," Sora said as Garudamon led the group and flew out.

TK and Kari glanced behind them to get a view of the sun in the background. Far off into the distance of the canyon valley, their brothers would finally settle their dispute.

Kari feared for Tai's survival.

TK was worried for Matt.

No matter who won, these two children will never forget this day.

"Tai..."

"Matt..."

Sora sighed deeply as she visualized Tai and Matt in her mind. "Tai. Matt. Somehow, we've got to get myself involved... Those two can't end up killing one another."

xxxxx

As they soared across another canyon valley, Tai and War Greymon scanned the terrain and ranges that dotted the landscape. Figuring out which spot to land, the duo wanted to ensure that they weren't any innocent bystanders to get in their way.

Without distractions, they were free to fight Matt and Metal Garurumon.

Matt and Metal Garurumon were keeping up pace with their rivals.

Then, once Tai spotted an area to stop, War Greymon vanished.

Metal Garurumon phased out, following War Greymon's direction.

Landing on a lower cliff ledge, Tai and War Greymon cushioned their landing. Both sets of their feet touched the surface of the rocky surface. Strong winds blew against Tai's air as it moved out into a wave-like motion. Towering behind him was War Greymon.

On the opposite end of there the duo stood, Metal Garurumon landed with Matt standing by his side. The blonde still had both arms crossed with a devious smirk etched on his face. Another strong wind blew against his spiked/slicked blonde hair.

This was it.

The two megas had a standoff while the two boys' eyes pierced through one another.

Matt affirmed. "Nice relocation, Tai. I like this spot. We fight it out to our heart's content."

"Thanks, but I wasn't looking to receive any compliments from you," Tai frowned.

"No need to get so pushy, my friend," the blonde chuckled. "But, I have to say that this makes it a fitting place for your grave. Now, there's the easy way or the hard way."

"What are you getting at?"

"Simple, Tai. It's really an easy question I think you can answer. Just don't think too hard now."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"If you were smart, you will do the right thing and hand TK back to me. This way we can avoid any further and petty dispute. Just think, I could let you live and we could become partners. The boss I'm working for would personally be interested in you. Just think, we could be his two prototypes and one day we'll give us the power we've wanted. We could build an army and crush anything that dares to challenge our authority. We're the next evolutionary step in digital life forms. We can take over many worlds. Starting with this one. What do you say? Does that sound like a great deal? You and War Greymon would make the finest soldiers within my boss' military empire."

Tai retorted, turning down the offer. "In your dreams, Matt! I would never turn my backs on the other Digi-Destined or our digimon friends! Sora, my sister, your brother, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were brought here to keep bad creeps from harming the Digiworld. You turned your back on us, Matt. You spit on the face of every digimon that sacrificed themselves out there just to stop you and that psycho partner of yours. You didn't even seem to show any remorse when watched them die, did you?"

"They fought and died like the dogs they were," Matt candidly stated, showing no shred of remorse for the fallen warriors.

Upon hearing this, Tai restrained himself from blindly attacking Matt and growled behind his breath. "Bastard. Yet, you've made your own brother cry."

"He shouldn't be crying..."

"No, he should learn to grow up, but you left him without as much as a goodbye! You didn't even tell us where you were going! We could have needed your help with Daimaomon and Neo Devimon! Yet, you didn't come back. You left the Digital World with this evil force to see more power."

"And I've been away for seven months..."

"Wait, seven months? But, you've been gone for two weeks."

"On that day that happened, I left with the dark lord on his ship and departed to his home world. You'd be surprised how time flies and goes in other worlds. On my new boss' home planet, I was told that at least two weeks equates to seven months in this Digiworld."

"How long were you on that planet?"

"Seven months, but it would merely be a 14 days in the Digiworld. I only spent two weeks traveling in that pod."

"So while we were fighting Daimaomon, you were ready on that planet?"

"You'd also be surprised how fast the dark lord's ship can go."

Tai scowled. "Back on topic, you deliberately aligned yourself with this creep and allowed him to influence you with darkness?"

"I wanted power, Tai. Power to control my life. I also needed it to one day confront you. You, Tai..." Matt pointed at the Child of Courage. "You had the nerve to take TK from me. He's my brother!"

"Yeah, he's your brother, but you sure don't act like the brother he looked up to! He's scared of you now. He even asked me to talk sense some sense into you, but somehow I doubt that's going to work," Tai continued. "You seriously intend to fight me."

"A fight to the death is what I desire. You see, Tai, I cannot allow you to live for the sheer fact that you make me sick. I loathe the fact you are the leader of the Digi-Destined. I should have been the rightful leader and you know it!"

Irked with Matt's rant, Tai frowned. "All you do is whine, Matt. You don't get your way and now you're going to take your frustrations out on me? The way I see it... I don't see a super powerful guy." He frowned, clenching his fists. "All I see is an egotistical and self-absorbed bastard who can't get over the fact that there will always be someone better than him!"

Matt had heard enough and cut Tai off with a yell. "_**Enough!**_"

There was silence as both youths stopped talking. The only sound that could be heard in the background was the whistling winds blowing across the landscape.

"Do I have to remind you? I chose to become leader since I felt responsible for everyone. The crest I have embodies the courage I exhibit. I speak for everyone that I've done an okay job as a leader. TK is still safe, as you've already seen. I lived up to my promise, Matt. I can never replace you as his brother. You both are blood brothers and there's nothing I can do about it. But, I told TK that I'd be a secondary brother in case you weren't around. He has appreciated what I've done, but he wants his true brother back. He doesn't want this self-absorbed fool who doesn't know what's good for his peers. How TK could call you his brother now baffles me, but I understand the fact he respects you. So, if you can hear me, Matt. Please just snap out of it and return back to us."

However, the blonde youth wasn't going to give in to Tai easily without so much as a resistance. "Feh. Quit trying to butter me up. All of that nonsense you spat out was nothing but lies. I will say this, Tai. You are a great liar. No, I really do applaud you for that."

"Shut up. You know I'm right!"

"No, you shut up, idiot! I've heard enough out of you! If you aren't going to join me, then Metal Garurumon will wipe your digimon partner out! Then, once we're finished playing with him, I will take TK back. I won't allow you to corrupt his mind anymore!"

"You've completely lost it," Tai was taken back by Matt's declaration. "You're the one who's corrupted! Wake up and realize what you're saying!"

"Humph, no. I'm perfectly fine, Tai. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Will you hand TK back to me and join me? This is your final opportunity to make the right choice."

"Offer denied, Matt."

Sighing in disbelief, the blonde muttered. "Disappointing really."

"I have all that I need to keep me happy. I have a sister and friends waiting for me. I've got a family back home. You have a family, too, that's waiting for you. Can you imagine how they must feel to see us preparing to wage war on one another?"

"You say that as if I'm supposed to care."

"You'll regret ever saying that..."

"I have no regrets," Matt promptly stated. "You had your chance. My boss would have enjoyed having you on our side."

"Heh, I wouldn't say that if he were around. He'd kill you in a heartbeat. And he's many times more powerful than either of us," Matt said as he unfolded his arms. "Once I'm done with you, I'm taking my brother back. He's going to be a fine soldier."

"You won't lay a hand on TK!" Tai retorted.

"Sorry but you have no say in the matter. Now... _**PREPARE YOURSELF, TAI!**_"

"Let's get this over with!"

"Metal Garurumon!"

"Don't let me down, War Greymon!"

With that, Metal Garurumon crouched back and was ready to go.

War Greymon crouched and took a fighting stance with his left foot out and both arms extended out.

Neither one took their eyes off one another.

They each faced off with the winds blowing around them.

There was a moment of silence during the stand off from both sides.

War Greymon vs. Metal Garurumon.

As if time suddenly stopped, neither side moved a muscle.

Not even a single eye blink.

Then, a rock tipped over a ledge nearby and immediately plummeted to the ground below.

Then, as it hit the ground, the rock shattered.

_**Crack!**_

This quickly signified as the starting bell and both sides started to move.

War Greymon launched out at Metal Garurumon with full speed.

War Greymon yelled out as he came toward Metal Garurumon head on. "_**HI-YAAAA!**_"

Metal Garurumon quickly sidestepped his rival, throwing out his blade-like tail. War Greymon quickly countered and caught his hand.

War Greymon proceeded to throw a rapid flurry of punches at Metal Garurumon, who easily telegraphed and evaded all of the punches. The wolf was reading him like a book and continued evading his enemy's punches.

Looking behind him, Metal Garurumon quickly zipped across and over a canyon ledge. The Dragon Warrior followed out in pursuit of the metallic-armored wolf.

Just then, Metal Garurumon bounced off a rock ledge and catapulted himself directly at War Greymon. Before the he could dodge, War Greymon was on the receiving end of a tail swipe. War Greymon was sent flying back and into a nearby rock ledge.

However, War Greymon quickly stopped himself and shot up into mid-air flight.

He scanned the area for any sighting of Metal Garurumon.

"Watch your back, War Greymon!" Tai called out. _Where did he go?_

Matt grinned. "Heh, you should've taken his advice, War Greymon!"

Metal Garurumon jetted behind War Greymon. The wolf went for an overhead chop with his tail. He only managed to slice air as War Greymon ducked under.

Shooting himself forward, War Greymon attempted rapid kicks to catch Metal Garurumon. Though, Metal Garurumon once again telegraphed War Greymon's ferocious kicks.

The two eventually flew further up while rapidly trading blows with one another. Mainly punches and most of them quickly countered from both sides. But, it was Metal Garurumon who got the better of War Greymon.

He quickly saw an opening, repeatedly headbutting War Greymon's chest. The warrior grunted from each blow pounding his chest violently.

"Ha! What's the matter, Tai? I thought War Greymon was capable of better than this!" The Corrupt Child of Friendship laughed.

"Show me the power you could have used to destroy Babimon!" Metal Garurumon roared as he continually battered War Greymon. "Bring it out! Quit holding back you fool!"

"WAR GREYMON!" Tai cried out.

Matt yelled out as he laughed and enjoyed every minute of Tai's punishment.

_**BAM!**_

Metal Garurumon nailed another headbutt into War Greymon, following it up with a spinning tail slap over the warrior's back. "Show me now or die!"

_**BOOSH!**_

One shot across War Greymon's back sent him plummeting toward a pit below. But, War Greymon quickly prevented his own fall and back flipped on top of a neighboring rock ledge. He set himself down and looked up to find Metal Garurumon looking down from a higher ledge.

Watching the fight unfold, Matt folded his arms and faced his rival. "Is this really all War Greymon can do?"

"No, he hasn't even gotten started!" Tai retorted, smiling. "C'mon, War Greymon. You can do better than this."

_**BOOM!**_

An explosive flash expanded from the horizon.

The two streams of light collided with one another and criss-crossed through each other.

During each collision, the heavens nearly trembled and more explosive flashes popped everywhere. Several rock hills shattered from the force of power exerted from both digimon.

War Greymon flew with full speed toward Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon saw it coming and lifted his shoulder armor, countering the punch.

Jetting upward, War Greymon spun himself into a tornado aimed to collide with Metal Garurumon. "_**Brave Tornado!**_" The drilling claws came within range of the metallic wolf digimon.

Metal Garurumon countered by maneuvering to the side and avoiding contact with Tai's partner. As the plate armor around his body opened, Metal Garurumon launched a barrage of missiles at his intended target: War Greymon.

"_**Giga Missiles!**_"

As the missiles came toward him, War Greymon swayed around the shots. They exploded rapidly and forced War Greymon back.

"Behind you!"

With War Greymon preoccupied with the missiles, Metal Garurumon quickly u-turned around the warrior and delivered a head butt across War Greymon's' back.

"_**ARGH!**_"

Spinning himself around, War Greymon retaliated with a claw slash across Metal Garurumon's face. The blow registered, knocking the metallic wolf away.

"Two can play that game, Metal Garurumon!"

"Curse you, War Greymon! I'll get you for that!"

War Greymon went for a straight kick but Metal Garurumon ducked under the blow. The wolf went for a claw slash attempt, which War Greymon barely managed to dodge. War Greymon dug deep and quickly leveled Metal Garurumon with a right hand fist. As Metal Garurumon's head snapped back, War Greymon delivered a sledge across his rival's back.

Gathering quick successive energy in his hands, War Greymon launched a massive, orange sphere at the wolf digimon. "_**Terra Force!**_"

Spitting out an ice stream out of his mouth, Metal Garurumon countered the warrior's attack. "_**Cocytus Breath!**_"

Both attacks collided at once.

_**BOOM!**_

War Greymon and Metal Garurumon shielded their eyes from the explosive blast as a result of the collision from both attacks.

Suddenly, Matt noticed a subtle red glow around War Greymon, which expanding into a crimson aura and glowed profusely. The aura was now flaring up like a raging inferno.

Gathering power obtained from X's training, War Greymon felt the muscles in his body tightening with a surge of new power.

"What...?" A flabbergasted Matt gaped. "What's going on here?"

"You're about to find out," Tai said. "Let him have it, War Greymon!"

War Greymon gritted his teeth, focusing as a protective orange-red aura flared around him. "_**Fury Blitz! Engage!**_"

With that, War Greymon pushed his right hand forward and released a seemingly 'invisible' force of power at Metal Garurumon's direction. "_**Terra Fist!**_"

The wolf quickly made wind of this and jetted straight into mid-air as he watched the 'invisible' force blast the canyon. The giant pillar of stones exploded and crumbled down into fallen debris.

Metal Garurumon stopped completely in mid-air and watched as…

War Greymon rocketed at Metal Garurumon, demonstrating an incredible speed feat that lasted less than a second. The wolf didn't get time to perceive and hear a 'sonic boom' effect.

_**BOOM!**_

War Greymon's armored fist impacted Metal Garurumon's face.

_**BAM!**_

Metal Garurumon reeled back from the blows as War Greymon followed up with a series of rapid punches. One each impacted Metal Garurumon's face, repelling him back.

War Greymon followed it up with a kick to Metal Garurumon's face, sending him hurtling through the rocky grounds below. Utilizing his Fury Blitz, War Greymon rocketed down, completing a rapid u-turn to continue the assault.

"METAL GARURUMON! TURN AROUND!" Matt roared out.

Tai clenched his fists, anticipating his partner's next move. "GET HIM, WAR GREYMON!"

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon vanished from out of War Greymon's sights.

"What? He's gone!"

Just as he stopped, Metal Garurumon phased in front of War Greymon, headbutting him squarely under his jaw.

_**BAM!**_

Reeling from close contact with his rival, War Greymon growled while Metal Garurumon's vicious headbutt.

"That Fury Blitz technique was a nice trick," Metal Garurumon proclaimed. "But, I've encountered something akin to it!"

War Greymon scoffed, rubbing his jaw. "I somehow doubt it."

The Corrupted Child of Friendship chuckled. "Do you see now, Tai? You digimon still can't do a thing to Metal Garurumon. My partner is superior and more efficient than yours."

"We'll see," Tai said. "War Greymon, time to get serious!"

"Please, don't tell me that's all you've really got, because if it is you had better quit," Metal Garurumon growled, his icy eyes glared intently at War Greymon.

War Greymon clenched his fists, readying his next attack. Funny... As grim as things look right now, I kind of _enjoy_ the challenge."

"Let's see who'll truly come out on top, Tai," Matt declared. "But, you already know the outcome."

"Don't get your hopes up," the Child of Courage scoffed. "Let's take the Fury Blitz to the next level, War Greymon!"

Acknowledging his partner's suggestion, War Greymon nodded. "Right."

War Greymon criss-crossed around the canyon ledges and leveled several hills down with his fiery aura. He launched himself straight at Metal Garurumon and kicked the metallic wolf in the gut.

_I can't believe Metal Garurumon is stronger than he used to be._ War Greymon thought as he seized Metal Garurumon by his blade-tipped tail.

As he spun hurled Metal Garurumon across, War Greymon blitzed across to engage the wolf with another drilling maneuver. Metal Garurumon recovered, evading War Greymon's drilling attack.

Taking advantage of the situation, Metal Garurumon headbutted War Greymon's obvious blind spot - the back. War Greymon howled out from the blow, whirling around to nail him with a crescent kick.

The two megas immediately pulled off one another and stopped fighting abruptly.

Tai observed the heated engagement, chuckling. "Heh, our digimon are pretty much equal if you ask me."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's not even close to hitting his max potential!"

"Likewise for War Greymon. Matt, just don't cry when War Greymon beats Metal Garurumon down," the Child of Courage murmured, watching War Greymon preparing to make his next move.

xxxxx

As they were on their way, Mega Kabuterimon, Lillymon, and Zudomon stopped as they probed several energies gathered in one location.

Izzy stared into his laptop monitor and announced. "You guys! There are three beacons heading our way! According to the online map, I'm seeing the Crest of Light, Hope and Love."

"Then, that means Sora, TK and Kari just left the battle? Is it over?" Joe wondered.

Zudomon answered for his partner. "No, I'm sensing a gathering some large powers. I can't really make out who they belong to..."

"Yeah, these are two really strong and mind-bobbling powers," Lillymon said as she shivered.

Mimi gasped in worry. "I hope they at least beat one of those invaders."

"Well, there's a good chance Tai and War Greymon is already engaging battle with them," Mega Kabuterimon stated. "No doubt those two will be fighting Matt and Metal Garurumon."

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, that's highly a possibility. So, if these two belong to War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, then the other Invader must have been taken out."

"But who I wonder?" Joe said.

"It was War Greymon. I just sensed him earlier and his new power crushed the weaker Invader," Zudomon confirmed.

"Wow! He actually beat an invader! Way to go!" Mimi happily clapped her hands. "One down and two to... But, this is Matt and Metal Garurumon."

"If anyone's going to stop Matt and his digimon, it will be Tai and War Greymon. He probably told Sora and the others to leave to find us," Izzy deduced, scratching his head. "I think he did the right thing. Otherwise, he and War Greymon will get too distracted if we interfere."

"You think Tai and War Greymon will stop those two?" Lillymon queried

"I... I can't say for sure, guys," the Child of Knowledge promptly stated. "I can't predict battle outcomes. I don't hold all the answers, guys."

Upon hearing this, the digimon and the children feared for the worst.

Not just for Tai, but for Matt, too.

The possibility of one of them getting killed in action was highly probable.

"Tai. Matt," Mimi whispered as she clasped her hands in prayer. "Please don't kill each other."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"Keke, normally you'd enjoy watching a great fight," X addressed to the girl standing behind him.

"I know, but watching two Digi-Destined fighting like this just gets to me..."

"You're really worried for Matt?"

She didn't want to admit it but seeing Matt in action was awe-inspiring. However, she forced herself to support Tai in the conflict.

"You could say that..."

X looked away and sighed. "Rest assured. Neither of these two is going to get themselves killed. Tai will restore Matt and make him see the error of his ways."

"I hope so. There's still hope in Matt, right?"

"Of course but it all depends if Matt wants to be saved. We'll see but this battle isn't likely to end quickly. It will take a while," X closed his eyes to view the climatic fight. "War Greymon's already using the first level of the Fury Blitz technique. The worst possible outcome would if he's forced themselves to amp his power up three times the normal max." _Tai, if you know what's best… War Greymon shouldn't go three times the max. But, if you that you must… well, I can't do anything to change your mind. Be wise with your decision._

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

"Well, I'd say that he's already hit your limit, loser," Matt remarked with a grin.

Tai scoffed. "Oh shut up. I'm sick of hearing you run your mouth."

Matt chuckled and closed his fists. "Spare me, Tai. Allow my partner to show you something for you to dread."

"What now?" Tai growled as he watched Metal Garurumon and War Greymon in the distance.

Metal Garurumon tensed his body, channeling his energy as a transparent orb materialized around him. On the outside, electrical bolts surged around the orb whilst Metal Garurumon's body shimmered with a bright blue aura.

War Greymon tensed up, clenching his fists. _I'm... I'm feeling that power. Wow, this is intense. _

"Holy crap!" Tai gaped. _Matt wasn't kidding!_

"Keep it coming, Metal Garurumon!" Matt exclaimed.

War Greymon glanced around as uttered a horrifying gasp once dark clouds covered the bright blue skies. All of that power that Metal Garurumon accumulated was generating an electrical storm within the area. Lightning bolts struck across the land and strong winds knocked down numerous of cliff ledges and tall stone pillars.

Tai noticed the darkened skies and watched as more lightning struck down over the rocky landscape.

War Greymon paced himself, sensing Metal Garurumon's power substantially growing.

The Child of Courage exclaimed as he glanced around the unstable environment. "Man, this is not good! His power is causing all of this? I would hate to see what happens if he went all out!"

"This area is becoming too unstable!" War Greymon exclaimed. "All of this is generating from Metal Garurumon!"

"_**HOOOOOOWL!**_" Metal Garurumon roared out, howling as the orb exploded and released an expanding aura of white light.

The entire area felt the effects of the initial power-up.

After what seemed like eternity, the radiant light faded. Everything seemed tranquil. There was an unpleasant silence that followed.

Uncrossing their arms, both Tai and War Greymon uttered a gasp at the after math of Metal Garurumon's initial power-up. A series of rock ledges and stone pillars collapsed. Smoke clouds covered the land below them.

The expanding light cleared even half of the entire landscape.

"This... This is crazy!" Tai gasped in horrifying disbelief. "The land. Those stone pillars. Nearly everything's been wiped out clean..."

"He sure wasn't planning to renovate the land. That was all Metal Garurumon."

"Look ahead of you, you two," Matt said to Tai and War Greymon.

Facing the front, War Greymon narrowed his eyes as a smoke cloud cleared away. A shadow emerged through the smoke screen. Metal Garurumon emerged with a shiny metallic blue aura outlining of his body. The aura radiated magnificently to give the metallic wolf a more streamlined form.

Closing his fists, Matt cracked a grin. "Heh. Impressed?"

"Impressed? War Greymon's gonna kick his ass," Tai angrily retorted.

"Metal Garurumon, walk all over him."

Metal Garurumon silently nodded and his eyes glowed white flare to them.

Just then, catching War Greymon off guard, the wolf was suddenly gone from sight.

War Greymon felt a gust of strong air coming towards him.

Metal Garurumon appeared above War Greymon, nailing him with a vicious tail swipe that impacted the warrior's face. Tai's digimon grunted from the registered blow and was sent plummeting below.

"This is it, Tai!"

"War Greymon! Rebound!"

Metal Garurumon delivered another head butt, knocking War Greymon senseless. The blow impacted the Dragon Warrior, dropping him to the ground below. The enhanced wolf phased and appeared above his adversary. Metal Garurumon followed it up with a four-legged stomp over War Greymon's back. War Greymon was on the edge as he plummeted to the earth.

Regaining his momentum, War Greymon somersaulted onto a nearby ledge and recovered from the attack. He scanned the skies for any signs of Metal Garurumon.

"Where did he go? Matt!"

"I'd look up if I were him," Matt devilishly smiled.

"BEHIND YOU!" Metal Garurumon howled.

Overhearing the wolf's howl, War Greymon whirled around but he didn't have time to perceive Metal Garurumon's next move.

_**BAM!**_

Headbutting War Greymon over the back, Metal Garurumon catapulted himself and sent War Greymon flying forward. As the warrior roared from the velocity he was traveling, he saw a rock ledge was ahead. Capitalizing on the momentum, War Greymon stopped himself and bounced right off the ledge. He jetted straight up and landed on another ledge.

War Greymon turned up as Metal Garurumon fired a dark blue beam at his direction.

Reacting to the incoming shot, War Greymon utilized his new technique and amplified it out of desperation. "_**Fury Blitz! Times Two!**_"

Augmenting his speed, War Greymon jetted off the ledge and glided into mid-air, avoiding Metal Garurumon's beam. That beam collided with the steep, shattering it in an explosive blast.

Metal Garurumon fired another beam at War Greymon. "TAKE THIS!"

As soon as War Greymon stopped, he phased and appeared above Metal Garurumon.

War Greymon kicked Metal Garurumon aside, knocking him a few feet back.

As both mega digimon met head-on, they collided and traded blows at a rapid pace. War Greymon threw out a fury of claw strikes as the metallic wolf relied on jaw bites.

Seizing the opportunity, War Greymon shot a knee into Metal Garurumon's gut to send him flying backward. Matt's digimon somersaulted back until he regained his own momentum and shot himself forward. Gaping his mouth, the wolf released a stream of ice.

"_**Cocytus Breath!**_"

War Greymon gathered a ball of energy, expelling it in the form of an orange energy wave. "_**Terra Beam!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

The megas' attacks collided and imploded into an explosive force of white light.

Tai and Matt yelled out as they were knocked away by the single explosion.

The digimon resumed their fighting in aerial flight until they flew apart from each other. They landed on opposite ends of the vicinity, landing on nearby ledges.

"Well, that was impressive. I must at least give your digimon _some credit_," the Corrupted Child of Friendship proclaimed, clapping his hands. "Whoopie."

Tai angrily scowled. "War Greymon's not done yet."

The digimon exchanged glares. War Greymon was noticeably breathing hard while Metal Garurumon was cooling down by taking a few breaths. However, it was fairly obvious Tai's digimon had expended more of his own energy from the get-go.

"Damn, I didn't expect his speed and power to be so incredible," War Greymon panted, albeit wearing a smile behind his mask. "Even with twice the Fury Blitz, I'm still having some difficulty..."

Metal Garurumon frowned. "Had enough?"

"Not a chance," retorted War Greymon, crouching over whilst maintaining a fighting stance. He then closed his eyes, focusing through his Digital Ki. _It will be better to blow myself up than allow him to do the honors. I've gotta amp up the Fury Blitz - three fold._

"Heh. Is your digimon buddy chanting a little prayer, clown?" Matt chuckled.

Tai retorted. "You wish. Just watch."

War Greymon focused. _I wonder how long my body will last if I increase my Fury Blitz up to level three? X is going to kill Tai if he ever finds out he let me do this._

"What's the matter, Tai? Have you already lost your will to fight?" Matt asked, glancing over his shoulder at his rival. "I expected a little more out of War Greymon. This has been a disappointment by far."

The Child of Courage heatedly spat out. "Well, there's no other way for him to win… he's going to take it to the next level!"

"Face it, Tai. You and War Greymon chose the wrong guys to mess with. Metal Garurumon and I are a formidable team who can never be beaten! Your chances of victory are looking grim and it's such a damn shame. I truly expected a true challenge upon coming here. I wanted to end your life in grand fashion, but if this is all I get then so be it. Just remember, TK comes with me."

As Matt ceased talking, War Greymon closed his fists. The intense crimson aura returned and expanded around his physique.

Matt raised a left brow and noticed War Greymon's expanding, his muscles expanding and broadening.

Metal Garurumon studied his rival carefully with keen eyes. _What's this? He's drawing out more power. _

Flexing his arms, War Greymon gathered more power, quickly augmenting his form into the third Fury Blitz level.

Closing his eyes, War Greymon murmured. "Just as long as you can body, it's time for three times the Blitz Fury power."

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

The masked watcher clenched his fists angrily and roared. "No! What the hell are you thinking? You should never go beyond two-fold! Tai, what are you thinking?" _But then, it is true. War Greymon can't win against Metal Garurumon in his current state. C'mon, War Greymon… don't let up! _

Keke sighed sadly with her eyes closed, but she was able to see the battlefield site in the Digital World clearly. "C'mon, War Greymon! Go for it!" _That and save Matt, too._

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

War Greymon continued to gather Digital Ki, enhancing his Fury Blitz form to the third level.

"Get ready, Matt! You'll regret making me do this!" Tai called out. "Now, War Greymon's going to teach you and Metal Garurumon a lesson! Don't _underestimate_ us!"

Matt was starting to show some shred of concern as he watched War Greymon.

"Incredible, his power is rising..." Metal Garurumon gasped, his eyes and mouth gaped in bewilderment. "But how? He should be..."

xxxxx

Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Zudomon, Lillymon, and Mega Kabuterimon noticed a large gathering of smoke.

Noticing the scouter going off, Izzy watched the official power reading calculation flashing on the screen.

As he removed the scouter from the laptop, Izzy took a look at it and put it over his right eye. "Whoa! You guys! You're not going to believe this but the scouter is somehow working again and picking up a power calculation. This is coming from... War Greymon!"

"What does it say?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, we would like to know!" nodded Joe.

"The power reading is increasing way too rapidly!" Izzy checked the scouter and read out the calculated numbers. "17,000! 19,000! 21,000!"

Suddenly, the scouter exploded and shattered into pieces right. This quickly took Izzy by unexpected surprise.

"Izzy!" Joe and Mimi cried.

"Are you all right, Izzy?" Mega Kabuterimon shouted as he worried for his partner's condition. "Izzy!"

"I... I'm fine but the scouter just self-donated. My guess would be that the device overloaded from calculating such a large power reading. But, that's my only guess."

"Well, we're just glad you're all right, Izzy," Lillymon said with concern for the child. "We could care less about that stupid little device."

Zudomon scoffed. "Forget about the scouters. We can easily pinpoint their location. War Greymon's power is going off the charts!"

"Is that right, Zudomon?" Joe asked his partner digimon.

"Then, we better get ahead! I wonder if we'll meet up with Sora and the others along the way," Mimi said.

Izzy shrugged. "We'll know once we continue moving forward you guys."

xxxxx

At last, War Greymon gathered enough power, reaching the Third Stage.

Metal Garurumon felt the rising winds and was taken back by them.

Matt's contorted with disbelief, while Tai sported a confident smirk.

"How can this be?" Matt exclaimed. "Metal Garurumon, don't stand down!"

The wolf gasped. "Yes, but this isn't po-possible!"

"LET HIM HAVE IT, WAR GREYMON!"

The Dragon Warrior bellowed, his voice echoing. "_**Fury Blitz! Times Three!**_"

The flaming crimson aura exploded around War Greymon's body as he flew out. As his eyes flared, he came within reach of Metal Garurumon and closed his right fist.

"No…!" Metal Garurumon gaped.

"This is Fury Blitz Stage Three!" War Greymon declared. "I'm sorry to do this to you, old friend."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Ultimate Clash! Awakening of the Wolf Beast!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **It's getting intense. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon are throwing down! Next time, things really heat up. The ultimate clash leads to the epic beam-struggle via Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Gallic Gun! :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	15. Ultimate Clash! Awakening Wolf Beast!

**A/N:** The epic beam struggle and a horrible transformation take place in this grand episode. Enjoy the action, my friends.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 15: The Ultimate Clash! Awakening of the Wolf Beast!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

The Dragon Warrior bellowed, his voice echoing. "_**Fury Blitz! Times Three!**_"

The flaming crimson aura exploded around WarGreymon's body as he flew out. As his eyes flared, he came within reach of MetalGarurumon and closed his right fist.

"No…!" MetalGarurumon gaped.

"This is Fury Blitz Stage Three!" WarGreymon declared. "I'm sorry to do this to you, old friend."

Matt's mouth dropped. _He... He's faster than before! I couldn't even see him move! Like he was standing still one second and then he's right front of-! _"MetalGarurumon!"

"_**Terra Fist! Times Three!**_"

_**BAM!**_

WarGreymon pulverized MetalGarurumon, his fist impacted with the metal wolf's face. The heavy leveled MetalGarurumon, sending him hurtling into the distance. Sporting a crimson aura, it flared as WarGreymon propelled himself toward MetalGarurumon. He completed a quick u-turn and slammed a foot over MetalGarurumon's back.

As MetalGarurumon recovered from WarGreymon's shot, he fired out an ice beam. He gasped as WarGreymon phased out, letting the ice beam shot through an after image.

MetalGarurumon whirled around…

_**Bam!  
**_

…and was on the receiving end of a flying kick by the Fury Blitz user. Feeling the wind knocked right out of him, MetalGarurumon fell as WarGreymon removed his foot out of him. MetalGarurumon crashed through a collection of rock pillars

WarGreymon roared as he pummeled MetalGarurumon with a flurry of claw slashes. Whilst being on the receiving end, MetalGarurumon's head snapped back after each crushing blow. Tai's Digimon shot an uppercut into MetalGarurumon's chin and followed it up with a crescent kick that knocked the metal wolf through a pillar of rocks.

"Wow, I didn't think WarGreymon could do this!" Tai was in awe at what his Digimon was capable of with the Fury Blitz.

Suddenly, there was a slight tremor coming from the rock pillars. Tai watched as a burst of energy shot out from the ground and crumbled the rock pillars at once.

"You spoke too soon, clown," Matt chuckled.

MetalGarurumon emerged out of the pile, howling out in rage. "_**Hoooooooooowl!**_" His eyes widened and twitched, turning around to scan the proximity of the battlefield. He spotted WarGreymon rocketing downward. "We won't get the best of me! Damn you!"

As WarGreymon flew within range, MetalGarurumon retaliated with a tail swing. WarGreymon bounced away, using a rock ledge as a launching pad as he flew back at MetalGarurumon. He quickly rammed a knee lift into MetalGarurumon's back.

Somersaulting into the air, MetalGarurumon recovered from the vicious blow. He landed on his feet and rocketed toward WarGreymon. WarGreymon timed his rival's approach, ramming a left fist into MetalGarurumon's abdomen.

_**BAM!**_

Tai winced. "Ouch."

Matt's contorted with shock and frustration. "C'mon, MetalGarurumon… what's the matter with you?"

As he recoiled from WarGreymon's punch, MetalGarurumon stumbled back and coughed. That one punch alone was enough to not only stun but also knock the wind out of him. The wolf sank down, falling on the ground as his face contorted with pain. He coughed out trickles of blood mixed with saliva.

Contorting with pain and rage, MetalGarurumon cursed aloud. "You.. you... bastard...!"

Overcoming the pain for an instant, MetalGarurumon glided up and landed on a ledge. He coughed out hoarsely, spitting out blood. The excruciating pain in his gut shot throughout his body.

"MetalGarurumon! How can just a punch injure you?" Matt exclaimed. "Gah, c'mon!"

"He's in pain, Matt. Don't push him…"

"Don't tell me how to care for my Digimon, clown!" The Corrupted Child of Friendship snapped, his coolheaded façade was replace by a desperate and angry one.

However, MetalGarurumon wasn't the only one feeling excruciating pain. WarGreymon was starting to feel winded. Fury Blitz Stage Three was taking its toll on the Digimon's body.

Tai took note of his Digimon's condition. _I shouldn't get too overconfident. X was right. There would be major consequences for going anywhere past Stage Two. Hold on much longer WarGreymon. Besides, I vowed that I'd bring Matt back to his brother. I have to fulfill my promise to TK!_

The Dragon Warrior thought as he watched his rival getting up. _I think I'm starting to get what X met, but I had no choice. It was either that or get killed by MetalGarurumon. _

Straightening himself to his feet, MetalGarurumon trembled and seethed. "This can't be happening!"

Even more incensed was Matt. He growled, gritting his teeth. "How's WarGreymon able to do this? He shouldn't be able to one-up MetalGarurumon! MetalGarurumon CAN'T lose!" The angry blonde roared out at the top of his lungs as his voice echoed in the distance. "_**DAMN YOU, TAI! I WILL FIND A WAY TO DEFEAT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**_"

"You'll never win with a frame of mind like that," the Child of Courage shook his head dismissively.

Overhearing Matt's roar in the background, WarGreymon added. "I've got to finish this quick and put to end to this nonsense. I guess Blitz Fury Stage Three was a little too much for me... If we drag this out longer, we're screwed."

MetalGarurumon picked himself off the ground and trembled with rage. He and Matt both were never pushed this far against two opponents.

Matt absolutely hated the sheer thought of losing to Tai. He would rather die than decisively lose to his rival. Every hate that built up inside of Matt only fueled MetalGarurumon.

_"This… This can't be happening! He assured me that I'd be able to beat Tai and his Digimon! Was he lying…? NO! MetalGarurumon should be able to finish this scum off! _Matt thought while looking down at his hands. "MetalGarurumon, you shouldn't shed blood for this weakling! You won't stand for it… _**I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!**_" He roared. "MetalGarurumon and I will NOT stand for this! I will defeat you and take back MY brother!"

Holding his Crest of Friendship, Matt seethed and fueled himself with overwhelming rage. He let out a roar, which echoed throughout the land while his crest reacted almost immediately.

As a result, the crest enabled MetalGarurumon to receive a power boost.

"_**NO!**_" the blonde-haired youth roared at the top of his lungs. He growled angrily and clenched both of his fists. "TAI! HEAR ME OUT! MetalGarurumon AND I HAD IT! HE'S GOING TO BLAST YOU TWO INTO DUST!"

"What? What are you saying?" Tai exclaimed.

WarGreymon growled under his breath. "Tai, I… I can't…"

"IF YOU WON'T SURRENDER MY BROTHER TO ME, THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE!" Matt continued to scream out as he faced MetalGarurumon. "MetalGarurumon, let's wipe those two out!"

"I'm with you, Matt!"

Tai yelled out to reason with the youth. "MATT! CALL HIM BACK! NOW!"

"It's too late, Tai. You should've given TK back when you had the chance. Now you two will die together!"

**(Cue Pokemon Anime Sound Collection - **_**Kanto Rival/Champion Battle**_**)**

With that, MetalGarurumon jetted fifty feet into the air. He gaped his mouth, collecting a ball of energy between his teeth. He harnessed the ball of energy, targeting WarGreymon and Tai below him. Matt immediately hurried and took for cover.

"MATT! GET BACK!" Tai shouted as he chased after the Corrupted Child of Friendship. He stopped as he looked up and saw MetalGarurumon's energy ball expanding.

MetalGarurumon's entire frame sparked as a bright aura materialized around him. Streaks of lightning crackled all over the aura, the Digimon's energy output was becoming unstable whilst gathering more energy.

The voice of Matt was heard echoing out from the distance. "_**DODGE THIS ONE, YOU PIECES OF TRASH! WILL YOU TWO DIE BY METALGARURUMON'S ATTACK!**_"

"NO! He's going for it! Tai, we'll be wiped out if we don't act!" WarGreymon warned his partner. "He has enough power to wipe out this whole area! Maybe even more if we don't stop them!"

"DAMN! We've got to do something but..." Tai exclaimed as his eyes shifted between Matt and MetalGarurumon.

"Tai, we have no choice..."

"What do you mean?" Tai blinked in confusion.

"Don't you get it? We have to gamble this one out. It's risk it all or get killed," WarGreymon stated. "Time for Fury Blitz... We might even have to pass beyond our intended limits."

"Wait, you mean..."

The Mega Digimon nodded. "Ready to stand up and risk it?"

"WarGreymon..." Tai murmured with his head down. Lifting it up, the goggle head flashed a grin. "Gambling is what I do best. Go for it!"

"_**Fury Blitz! Times Three!**_"

Then, WarGreymon crouched down, cupping his hands together. The Digimon's palms collected condensed, orange spheres of energy.

"_**Terra-!**_"

Matt watched them, grinning evilly. "Heh, just look at them, MetalGarurumon. The clown's Digimon thinks he can counter your attack?"

"They wish!" MetalGarurumon howled, his eyes fell on WarGreymon.

"Tai, your Digimon is delusional if he thinks he can counter this!" Matt exclaimed. "Now, prepare to _**DIE!**_"

Launching out his attack, Matt MetalGarurumon fired at his adversary.

"_**COCYTUS BREATH!**_"

WarGreymon initially fired his attack in conjunction.

"_**TERRA BEAM!**_"

_**SHOOM!**_

SHOOM!

Both beams hurtling toward one another until they collided...

_**BOOM!**_

A vast explosion transpired as the blasts connected, causing the ground around them to crack. Rock ledges and stone pillars crumbled from the sheer magnitude of their combined attacks coupled with the influx of energy that shook the area. The very environment, which surrounded them, was altered. Earthquakes became widespread and felt from several kilometers away. Strong winds blew away most of the rocky hill tops and paved across the landscape.

The blasts were struggling with one another in a tug of war.

Neither side was willing to give out.

Both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon concentrated on their beams as they faces contorted.

Tai and Matt hid behind giant stones, watching in awe at their Digimon's incredible display of sheer power.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were on even ground with their attacks repelled one another. The hotter energy stream was slowly overwhelming the ice beam.

Matt uttered a gasp as he noticed MetalGarurumon already being forced back. "What?" _NO! That beam of WarGreymon's is overwhelming MetalGarurumon's? How is this possible?_

"_**IT'S... IT'S ON PAR WITH MY OWN BEAM?**_" MetalGarurumon exclaimed, watching WarGreymon pumping out an influx of energy in his attack.

Matt was utterly shocked. "_**BUT... BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**_"

The two Megas struggled as their blasts forced each other back. The entire landscape was brightened by an illumination of orange light. Reaching down for more reserves of Digital Ki, WarGreymon pushed back within every fiber in his body. MetalGarurumon did the same as both were regaining the upper hand.

That was it.

WarGreymon knew he had to push it further.

"Tai..."

"DO IT, WarGreymon!"

Yelling out, WarGreymon yelled out as his red auras flared further. "_**Fury Blitz! Times Four!**_"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X roared. "NO! Just what are you thinking? You've gone past your limits!"

With her eyes closed, Keke grimaced. "No! Matt, stop this! You two shouldn't be fighting!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

_**BOOM!**__**  
**_

A thunderous rumble echoed as WarGreymon expelled an added boost to his Terra Beam. The augmented beam expanded, launching upward toward MetalGarurumon before the wolf could even perceive the power boost.

MetalGarurumon's eyes widened as the beam pushed through his Cocytus Breath. "_**AUGGGHHH! MATT!**_"

"_**MetalGarurumon!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

The beam collided with MetalGarurumon, sending him seventy feet into the air. The wolf's echoing cries emanated throughout the skies as he disappeared into the atmosphere.

_**SHOOM!**_

**(End theme)**

Watching Matt's partner being knocked into the heavens, WarGreymon panted heavily from having expelled so much energy. The muscles in his body tightened as he could barely move.

Tai jumped up, pumping his fists in victory. "Way to go, WarGreymon! You got him!"

WarGreymon groaned, his body stiffened and racked with pain. "I… I got him…but, honestly, I didn't think I think I could…"

"Well, you did.."

Suddenly, Matt lunged at Tai and punched him. As Matt's face impacted Tai's, the boys fell on the ground and rolled around together. Springing to his feet, Matt rushed toward the goggleboy and kicked him in the stomach.

"You want to celebrate? You… YOU IDIOT!" The Corrupted Child of Friendship roared, kicking Tai's stomach repeatedly. "MetalGarurumon is probably dead! How could you be this heartless? First, you kidnap my brother and now your Digimon just destroyed mine! When is the pain going to stop? Aren't you satisfied enough?"

Tai mounted comeback and punched Matt's face. Stunned by Tai's blow, Matt stumbled back as the goggleboy speared him down. Tai clenched a fist and punched Matt again. A cut opened up on Matt's bottom lip, but that's didn't deter him from his anger growing.

"You want to know what's pathetic? You! You're pathetic! How could you insinuate that I'm a kidnapper?" The Child of Courage retorted, holding Matt by his collar. "Reality check, Matt! You left us! You left for your own selfish reasons! Matt, your brother was hoping for your return! He isn't the Child of Hope for nothing! You let him down! He wanted his brother back, not some crazed lunatic! You seem to be under the control of a dark force and I'll do what I can to bring the real Matt back to reality! You better realize that your _so called buddy_, Babimon, killed five of our Digimon friends. They're dead! It's going to take some time before they are reborn again! You don't realize what you've done!"

Suddenly, Matt's eyes shot wide open as he viewed images of TK running through his mind.

"TK..?"

Perplexed, Tai looked down at his rival. "Matt? Is that you? The _real_ you?"

Tai stood up on his feet, sighing with regret. Leaving a stunned Matt laying, Tai approached WarGreymon. Though barely able to move, WarGreymon slightly pivoted his head to see his partner walking up to him.

"You did great, WarGreymon!" The Child of Courage exclaimed. "You never fail to disappoint me, bud!"

Tai slapped WarGreymon on the back, which elicited a loud pained roar from the Mega. WarGreymon's body trembled with pain, causing Tai to jump back startled.

"Whoa! I must have hit you too hard!"

"I put too much into that Fury Blitz Times Four… definitely too much for my body."

"I'll say. You even cried when I just tapped you," Tai blinked as he thoroughly scanned his surroundings. "Sheesh, you guys sure made a real mess of this place."

"Well, Tai. I think you'd better run for it."

"Huh? Why?" The Child Courage inquired before… he realized what his partner implied. He dreaded the possibility. "You don't mean?"

"Yeah. He's still alive. MetalGarurumon is no quitter," WarGreymon chuckled. "If he were that easy to destroy, I wouldn't have had any trouble."

Suddenly, a bright glow emanated from the skies above. The light produced metallic blue hue, which was a clear indication that MetalGarurumon survived. Blinking as he came to, Matt stared at the skies with a devilish smile. The boy's eyes glowed with darkness.

"I won't give up," Matt chuckled as he stood up. His calm, coolheaded demeanor resurfaced, replacing his distressed look. "MetalGarurumon, we're going to finish this piece of trash."

Tai gasped as he looked up at his partner. "But you should be stronger than him, right?"

"I told you, Tai. I pushed myself too hard. My body is a wreck… I could be at my possible limit."

"Damn!" Tai replied. "Matt, stop this now!"

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon and Matt pulled themselves from out the blast.

MetalGarurumon heavily inhaled and exhaled to regain his breath. Both looked up at the earth-shattering blast as it faded through the planet's stratosphere.

"Damn you! Why? How can WarGreymon be superior to me?" The wolf seethed and gritted his sharp teeth down. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERIOR! I AM YAMATO ISHIDA'S Digimon! I CAN"T BE DEFEATED BY TAI'S Digimon!"

xxxxx

**Other World/X's Planet/5:22 PM**

X observed the turn of events. "No... MetalGarurumon and Matt aren't done. Far from it."

"But I'm just glad Matt's Digimon didn't get killed by those attacks," Keke said, feeling tense. "But how much longer can he and Matt wing it out?"

"I can't be for certain, Keke, but you need to calm down. I know you've been on an emotional rollercoaster since the start of this entire invasion."

"It's just... I wish there would be other alternatives to resolve this issue."

"There isn't... They have to fight until there is a winner decided. There'll be nothing that'll pull these two away from each other," X promptly stated. "Keke... What we can do now is wait and hope for the best." _Worst case scenario: MetalGarurumon has a trump card. C'mon, Tai. WarGreymon. You two have got to stay in the game!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

_Feh, those two think this is over? It's NOT over until I... I say it's OVER!_ Matt evilly smiled as he watched the blue light descend from the skies. "We won't give up, MetalGarurumon. You're going to finish... these two pieces of trash."

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon's eyes were gleaming a dark blue hue as low growls were uttered directly from him. His armor was completely covered with scratches and metal pieces were noticeably shattered. "...By any means necessary, friend..."

With that, MetalGarurumon continued descending from the skies. He was severely battered but not yet fatigued.

xxxxx

Much to his dismay, WarGreymon struggled to stand himself up. Tai's eyes widened in horror as MetalGarurumon dropped down and landed near Matt.

"Great... he's here..." Tai paled.

"Tai, I hate to say it... but… you're screwed," Matt chuckled.

"I knew it was too obvious," Tai responded. "Damn, it just had to come down to this..." Blinking his eyes, Tai sighed deeply and faced the blonde-haired youth. "Matt, please don't let this continue. Your brother's wants this to stop!"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be taking TK back. You'll be drop dead by the time I'm done with you..." the blonde grinned and turned to give a nod to his Digimon. "MetalGarurumon, go and check for the moon."

"Right!"

With that, the metallic wolf Digimon hopped up and flew out back into the skies again.

Tai had a perplexed look on his face. "Full moon...?" _Wait, didn't Neo Devimon mention something about a Rage symbol? That's something Agumon had, but was removed… don't tell me. _"Damn it all…"

"Heh, it won't be long now. Once MetalGarurumon has found what he's looking for, it's game over for you two," Matt folded his arms, calmly standing his ground. "You two will be given a proper burial when it's said and done."

"You won't get the chance..." Tai narrowed his eyes defiantly.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as he passed through a pair of clouds, MetalGarurumon scanned around and scoffed. "So, no moon right now? All right, no matter."

Turning around, the metallic wolf Digimon located no sign of a distinctive form of a moon. Since it was still day, night would not come with a full displayed moon for another few hours.

Deeply sighing, MetalGarurumon repeatedly shook his head. "All right. Time to stop worrying about displaying any fireworks. All I need is to undergo my new, secret transformation. My giant wolf form is enough to even terrify myself. I've been inching to show this to Matt for a very long time myself."

As the Digimon coasted across the skies, he confirmed no signs of a full moon after another random search.

"I can't believe this... I chose a full moon night just to destroy WarGreymon! But this is odd. Shouldn't the Digiworld's moon be out by now?"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X watched the scene with sheer satisfaction. He realized that MetalGarurumon needed a full moon to complete a new transformation.

_Matt, you need to rid yourself of this darkness. _X thought as he observed MetalGarurumon soaring across the Digital World's beautiful skies. _If only I were there to help, but Tai has to do this on his own. It's not my job to interfere on my apprentices' behalves._

Keke frowned as she glanced over at X. "So, Matt is being influenced by some asshole? Any idea who it is?"

"I do have a good idea on who it is and his power is revered and feared throughout the Digiverse. This is the force that defeated and sealed the Four Holy Beasts."

Upon hearing this revelation, the girl paled. "Is this being monster that powerful?"

"Yes and even Tai's Digimon doesn't stand a chance against this great evil right now," the masked man continued. "To make matters worse, the sole reason the Northern Digi-Galaxy's Digital World is gone is thanks to this villain. It'll take time for another Digital World to reformat in its place."

"You... You can't be serious... So, who is he? What I mean is... What is his name?"

X remained silent as he resumed watching the heated battle between rivals.

"I just hope that Matt wakes up and sees the truth. Tai and Matt should be working together if they hope to defeat this great evil," Keke clasped her hands together and prayed.

_Tai. WarGreymon. Everything rests on your shoulders now. After this, you'll realize that there's a greater evil being out there in the Digiverse. _

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

WarGreymon and Tai scanned the skies for any signs of MetalGarurumon while Matt waited patiently.

"I wish he'd hurry up," Matt scoffed with arms crossed.

WarGreymon scowled and panted. _I don't have much energy left. MetalGarurumon barely seemed fatigued… I wish I didn't have to expel so much power from the get-go. _

"What's he even doing up there?" Tai growled as he reached for his mini-telescope. "Why doesn't he just get down here?"

xxxxx

"Damn! Where is that blasted moon?" MetalGarurumon growled in frustration. "I'm anxious to unleash my beast form! Humph, I just remembered that this Digital World has a different time zone. I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget! All right then, so be it. I'll lose a bit of strength, but there's no other alternative. I can't wait to see the face off of WarGreymon! That damn fool."

With that, the metallic wolf descended through the clouds and flew down to rejoin his partner.

xxxxx

"Great! He's coming back!" WarGreymon shouted.

"Where? I don't see him?" Tai glanced up.

"There!"

The goggleboy groaned. "Just our luck..."

Diving down and stopping in mid-air, MetalGarurumon landed beside his partner. Matt walked beside his partner and patted him on his head.

"So, did you find anything, old friend?"

MetalGarurumon confirmed. "Sorry, Matt. There was nothing. No moon in sight."

WarGreymon murmured under his breath to Tai. "Looks like we'll have to rely on the Life Bomb when all else fails..."

"No kidding. We should really save that if we need it. Just how X suggested. It should be our last resort."

"So, you two thought you would have bought more time and not allow MetalGarurumon to come back by night fall with that last desperate attack?" Matt crossed his arms.

"What are you getting on about?" Tai retorted at the blonde youth.

"Tai! Don't be such a moron!" Matt snapped. "Well, I suppose Neo Devimon never told you this. I assume he did… makes no difference, but MetalGarurumon's kind transform at the sight of a full moon."

The Child of Courage blinked. "...transform?"

Matt smirked. "Well, I have been hiding secrets from you while you were gone from the Digiworld. Do you recall leaving us prior to Etemon's defeat? We all ended up getting separated."

"I recall, but what does that have anything to do with MetalGarurumon?"

"Well, one night, we were walking out at night looking for food. Before I realized it, Gabumon pointed out to the fact that there was a full moon. Then, that's where he made the mistake of being exposed to the moon's radiation. As he looked directly into it, he underwent a feral digivolution. A berserk Garurumon more or less."

"How come you didn't tell us this?" Tai asked.

"I didn't think you had to know. Gabumon ended up destroying areas of the forest in his feral state. I knew nothing about his tail weakness then and was forced to hide as sunrise came. As he turned back to Gabumon the next morning, he had no memories of what he had done. Since then, I reminded myself to keep Gabumon hidden from exposure from the moon, especially on a full moon night."

"And now that's he gotten stronger since then..." WarGreymon growled. "No, you don't intend to..."

"That's right. MetalGarurumon, if you will, can you allow yourself to transform into your giant werewolf mode?"

The metallic wolf was at first weary of the idea. Then he was quick to have a change of heart and nodded. "Yes, if it means crushing WarGreymon!"

Tai frowned. "Wait, don't do this, Matt! This is your chance to stop this and come back with us!"

Grinning malevolently, Matt put his right hand and closed it. "It's too late for that, Tai. I'm going to _crush _you and scatter you to the winds."

"But there's no moon now! How can MetalGarurumon even transform at this time of day?" the Child of Courage exclaimed.

"That's a good thing you asked, WarGreymon. You see moonlight is only sunlight reflected," Matt explained with his hand held out in front. "You should have known that from science class, but I guess you fell asleep during that class session. Anyways, but only when it's reflected that it emits a special radiation. When the moon is full, that radiation exceeds a million zeno units per second and when MetalGarurumon absorbs that full amount through his eyes then his Lycan reaction is set off. The other warriors needed certain markings to awaken their blood lusted demon nature, but wolves and a few canine Digimon don't need tails to complete their were-beast forms. They have special cells that set them apart from every other Digimon. There are many digital moons around the planets in this Digi-Galaxy, but no matter their size, their green radiation will not exceed 17 million Z.P.S without the circular reflective space of a full moon. However…"

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon's back unlocked a hatchet and releases a tiny white orb. The shimmering orb then altered into condensed white ball of glowing light as he opened his hand. The illuminating light glowed brightly and brilliantly as Tai and his partner shielded their eyes.

"MetalGarurumon's kind is amongst the few Digimon species that can compress the Digiworld's atmosphere with a power ball to create a tiny artificial moon that reflects 17 million zeno! You can thank the elite fighters who have helped us learn this technique! It is time, Tai! You and WarGreymon shall both die and I will reclaim my brother! You never should have challenged us!"

"No! Matt!" Tai pleaded. "Don't make this any worse than it already is!"

"You're making a big mistake if you launch that, Matt! I'm warning you!" WarGreymon growled as he clenched his fists. "MetalGarurumon... Stop him!"

"Sorry, old friend. It must come down to us determining a winner by sudden death," the wolf Digimon responded.

"Go for it, MetalGarurumon!" Matt ordered. "Let's show them _**no mercy!**_"

MetalGarurumon flew up and launched the artificial moon through the clouds and near the stratosphere. Both Tai and WarGreymon both gawked in horror. Chuckling under his beastly breath, MetalGarurumon howled and witnessed the artificial moon glowing brilliantly as the sun. WarGreymon shielded his eyes.

The wolf Digimon embraced its shimmering light and began absorbing large quantities of the bright artificial moonlight.

Matt laughed proudly. "Yes! Now let there be _**light!**_"

"_**NO! NOT NOW!**_" Tai exclaimed.

"Ha! Too bad that WarGreymon doesn't sport a Lycan tail," said Matt. "You two will a giant Lycan's wrath!"

"MetalGarurumon... _**MODE CHANGE!**_"

WarGreymon and Tai turned as they witnessed MetalGarurumon undergoing the first phase of his transformation. The wolf Digimon was growing into an unnatural and gargantuan size. The wolf's head increased (in width and weight) and his entire body had grown to a towering thirty-seven feet in height. His eyes turned crimson and gleamed with sheer bloodlust. The arms and legs of the beast had now evolved in a bipedal body form. The wolf's fangs grew out and protruded with sharpened tips and his howls altered into horrifying monstrous roars that would bring fear to an army of Tyrannomon.

"_**MetalGarurumon… LYCAN MODE!**_"

Needless to say, Tai and WarGreymon's mouths nearly dropped.

The goggle head nearly wanted to faint but he maintained his stance. He wasn't about to let down and neither was his Digimon partner. _YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _"WarGreymon, I don't see how we're going to overcome this..."

"Stand your ground, Tai. We will... somehow manage to overcome Matt's transformed partner!"

Nodding his head, Tai smirked. "Yeah, you're right. I don't care how big he gets, we're not going to give up!"

"That's what I thought. It's not like you to give up and I don't intend to go down easily... Really, we're warriors of courage. We should enjoy whatever challenges are put in front of us."

"No matter if we win or lose... But I want to win to put an end to this and bring Matt back to TK!"

As he listened them babbling, Matt smirked with arms folded. "You two are insane..." _Ha. These fools are turning this into a form of competition. Well, it's going to come back and haunt them. You two are about to make your makers. After I've given you your burials, I'll be off to take my brother back. _

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

Fleeing as far from the battle, Sora, Garudamon, Angemon and Angewomon (with TK and Kari in tow) were already at a far distance. The Digimon sensed the overwhelming force exchanged by the two from the other side.

However, they were unaware of the turn of events that involved MetalGarurumon undergoing his transformation into Lycan Mode.

On the other hand, they certainly did sense the beast's frightening, imposing power.

Garudamon and the angels each turned as they paled.

"Angemon? Garudamon? Are any of you sensing this?" Angewomon paled.

"What's going on?" Sora asked with concern.

Kari was clueless. "What's going on?"

"Angemon, the weather's been changing and there have been earthquakes. Could they really be coming from those two?"

However, something else had caught the angel Digimon's attention.

The white glowing orb floating at the center of the skies.

It was the artificial moon that MetalGarurumon launched momentarily.

"Since when has there ever been a full moon during daylight hours?" Angemon pointed out across.

Kari blinked in confusion. "Never, why? I thought nothing was supposed to make much sense here."

"It looks too bright to be a moon," Sora said as she stared out at the white glowing ball.

Garudamon frowned. "And this rising power is emanating from MetalGarurumon. It's as if he had achieved a boost of new power."

Angemon nodded in agreement. "Yes! I do sense MetalGarurumon growing stronger!"

"If that's the case, then we've got to go back!" TK highly suggested.

"What? But we can't! We were told to leave and meet up with the others!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"He's right. I'm not going to let WarGreymon and my brother die out there!" Kari shouted. "Angewomon, please!" The brunette faced Sora's direction. "What do you think Sora?"

The redhead looked at both TK and Kari. She didn't want to break Tai's word but she has never been one to abandon her friends.

And she wouldn't start doing that now.

Clenching her fists, Sora nodded. "Ok, you two have just convinced me. I, too, am worried about Tai and WarGreymon." She smiled and pointed directly to the direction of the colossal battle. "What do you two say? Ready to go?"

"Exactly what we were hoping!" the children shouted at once.

"Angemon? Angewomon? What do you two say?"

"Just as long as one of us protects TK and Kari," Angewomon stated.

"Allow me," suggested Angemon.

"Good! That's what I would like to hear!" Sora looked over to Garudamon. "Ready to save the day?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sora."

"It's settled! Let's go!" the tomboy declared like a brave leader would.

Kari prayed to herself. "Oh, Tai, please let you and WarGreymon be all right..."

xxxxx

WarGreymon and Tai braced themselves as the towering behemoth slowly stalked toward them. Their faces contorted with horror and bewilderment.

It wasn't too long when MetalGarurumon Lycan Mode was recovering from a Terra Beam and now his power had been restored and had assumed a frightening, giant form.

Despite the odds stacked against them, Tai and his Digimon partner were not looking to retreat.

They would fight or die trying.

Looking on with satisfaction, Matt watched his partner calmly stepping toward both WarGreymon and Tai. MetalGarurumon LM howled with authority as he stared down at his two victims.

He was prepared to crush the two into oblivion.

"What do you think of this, WarGreymon?" the giant wolf laughed as he took several steps forward. "Thanks to Matt, I've grown _**stronger! **_The moon has augmented my power and that is all that is required to _destroy _you!"

Tai stepped back. "Damn... just how are we going to stop him, WarGreymon?"

"Nothing!" Matt laughed. "Face it, Tai! You and WarGreymon are dead!"

"Don't forget that a wolf-type Digimon hits their peak in this form!" MetalGarurumon LM roared out.

"Tai," WarGreymon murmured to his partner. "We will do everything we can to beat Matt's transformed partner."

"Yeah..."

"I can't guarantee we'll be victorious..."

"Well, we'll die trying but let's not think about death now," Tai frowned. "I'll make sure that it won't!"

"This will require a powerful sphere of energy that I've been saving up since my training with X," WarGreymon suggested. "You go start up the Life Bomb. You leave me with our giant friend here!"

"Are you sure you can handle him on your own?"

"Heh, I didn't think I would have to do this..." WarGreymon chuckled. "The only technique X has ever taught to you was gathering energy for Life Bomb. Now, go!"

Tai raised an eyebrow in concern until a smile adorned the big-haired youth's face. "Right, I see what you mean! Ok, WarGreymon. Go for it but hold him as much as you can!"

"Heh, just leave this to me," WarGreymon closed his fists.

With that, Tai ran off from WarGreymon and landed on top of a pile of rocks.

"Don't let me down, WarGreymon." _Can't believe we're going to use this move, but X did say to only use it as a last resort. I do hope WarGreymon can hold him off for three minutes at best._

Standing out in front with a defiant look, WarGreymon stood his ground and waited for MetalGarurumon LM marching toward him.

"What's wrong? Have you lost your will to fight?" the behemoth chuckled.

WarGreymon closed his eyes and deeply sighed. "No, on the contrary..." Crouching down, the Mega roared out as a red fiery aura exploded around his form. "_**Fury Blitz! Times Five!**_"

Once again sporting the red aura, Tai's partner roared and rocketed toward MetalGarurumon LM. The gargantuan-sized beast saw him coming and went to swat him aside with his right hand.

Then, WarGreymon avoided contact as he flew around MetalGarurumon LM and completed a u-turn maneuver around the beast. WarGreymon dropped down and grabbed MetalGarurumon LM by his tail. Utilizing the strength augmented by his Fury Blitz, WarGreymon lifted MetalGarurumon off his feet and slammed him to the ground. Then, he picked the giant up with a vice grip around the tail and hurled him across the landscape.

"All right! You go, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled out. "Stay on him!"

Matt was utterly surprised by WarGreymon's display of pure, physical strength. "Well that's quite a power boost but I doubt he's going to last long relying on so much power..." Then, the blonde-haired youth noticed Tai standing out with his arms raised overhead. Raising an eyebrow, Matt pondered. "And just what is Tai doing? Why is he raising his hands? I wonder... Could he be gathering Alter energy to form an attack? If that's the case, not on my watch!"

Launching himself across to attack MetalGarurumon LM head on, WarGreymon yelled out and aimed to batter the behemoth with a series of punches. The behemoth stopped himself as he threw his right fist across and smashed it through the ground to uproot the earth. WarGreymon stopped immediately as an earth wall was pushed out in front of him. The Fury Blitz-powered Digimon punched through the wall and then...

_**WHAM!**_

WarGreymon was sent flying back while being on the receiving end of a kick. Smashing through the rock face, MetalGarurumon charged across quickly.

Falling onto a pile of debris and tons of rock rubble, WarGreymon was battered from the behemoth's kick. His chest armor had been cracked and was already spitting out blood through his mask.

Lifting his head up, WarGreymon witnessed the beast charging forward. _Here he comes! I've got to pull myself out of here..._

MetalGarurumon LM landed down near the fallen, crumbled form of WarGreymon. The beast sneered and went for another fist smash.

"_**Fury Blitz!**_"

WarGreymon repeated the same strategy of avoiding the giant's closed fist. MetalGarurumon LM only managed to punch through the earth and looked up to find WarGreymon soaring straight up into mid-air.

However, the airborne Mega was already feeling the consequences of expending too much power from repeatedly using the Fury Blitz. Twice he has had to use the Fury Blitz Times Five. His speed was already causing him to become sluggish.

"Damn! I've wasted it!" WarGreymon cursed himself.

"Don't die yet! I didn't even get a chance to kill you!" MetalGarurumon LM roared.

The airborne Digimon muttered. "I can't believe he could move so fast in that gargantuan form. I just hope Tai started to gather enough energy... c'mon, Tai!

With his arms held above his head, Tai was starting to gather spiritual energy from his surroundings. This was the set-up to X's strongest technique, the Life Bomb. The user is able to gather the energy from every living creature, whether they are biological or digital. In this case, Tai was gathering the energy available from the Digital World's life forms.

"Ok, just getting started. Let's hope my body can handle this..." Tai tensed with arms held high.

Matt had seen enough as he readily bumrushed his rival. "I've seen enough of this!"

"_**Solar Rays!**_" WarGreymon yelled out as he brought his hands at the sides of his head. In the process, the Digimon summoned forth a bright flash of ultraviolet light.

MetalGarurumon LM howled out as the light blinded him and temporarily stunned him for a few moments. This gave Tai more time to complete his Life Bomb for WarGreymon.

"_**UGH! MY EYES! DAMN YOU!**_" MetalGarurumon LM howled angrily with sheer bloodlust. "_**WHAT WAS THAT?**_"

Noticing his partner thrashing about while being blinded, Matt scowled. "What did he just do? MetalGarurumon! What was that flash of light?"

"Heh, good... You used the Solar Ray..." Tai whispered. "C'mon, this isn't going to be enough." Noticing Matt at a closer distance from him, Tai gasped. "Oh no! I hope he doesn't know what I'm doing. Please, don't find out."

WarGreymon landed on a rock ledge to sit down to rest his body and conserve as much Digital Ki as he could. Deeply sighing, the Digimon laid back and watched white streams of energy flowing from all around. These were the streams of life energy Tai was gathering to build up the Life Bomb.

"Good, get as much as you can, Tai. He should be blinded for a minute at most."

Tai whispered under his breath. "Digital World. I call for your life energy. The terrain. The oceans. The living creatures. Plants, animals, and Digimon alike. Just give me a little bit of your energy..."

Growling to himself, Matt closed his fists and charged toward Tai. "Whatever you're doing, it's _**NOT**_ going to work on us! Just wait until MetalGarurumon recovers his sight!"

Speaking of the giant beast, MetalGarurumon LM was regaining his sight. This certainly was not very good news for either WarGreymon or, most importantly, Tai.

_**"WarGreymon!"**_ the beast howled. "Wait until I find..." He noticed Tai standing out in the open and grinned. "Oh, better yet. I've got an even juicier idea! I'll kill your partner instead!"

Upon hearing this, WarGreymon sat up in alarm and called out to his human partner. _**"TAI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"**_

From across the face of the digital world, from the depths of the seas, and the fire of its core, Tai drew out the energy crucial to build the Life Bomb.

This was his last hope.

This was the Digital World's last hope.

Tai not only had little strength left, but he had minimum time to complete the process.

"Please! A little more! Just a little more!" Tai begged as he looked up to see a condensed ball orb with spiraling data rings around it.

"You've got it, Tai! Just keep it going!" WarGreymon encouraged the boy and flew out to prevent MetalGarurumon LM from stopping the process to be completed.

"Don't be such a fool, Tai!" Matt said. "Whatever you're creating is NOT going to cut it!"

"Heh, you won't be laughing once I launch this baby!" Tai grinned.

MetalGarurumon finally regained his full sight and flew out to attack Tai head on. "_**NOW YOU'RE MINE!**_"

"_**Terra Force!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

An orange sphere impacted MetalGarurumon LM's back. However, this only managed to stun the behemoth as he turned to find an airborne WarGreymon.

"Feh, you pesky little insect. You're only stalling him," the giant snorted.

"Hold him off, WarGreymon! I'm almost done!" Tai called out.

"Like hell you are!" Matt roared out as he lunged at his rival. "Don't you even think about launching that thing!"

A devious grin etched on MetalGarurumon LM's face and he launched himself directly for WarGreymon. With one swing of his tail, he swatted the airborne Mega down.

"And stay down! That should take care of you," the gargantuan grinned as he turned to face Tai's direction. He saw that Matt was on his way to stop the Child of Courage. "Oh good! Take down him, Matt!"

Finally, it was complete.

Tai watched as his right hand was emitting a purely, white aura filled with indescribable spirit energy. Every form of spiritual Ki was intensely glowing in his closed fist. "YES! IT'S DONE!"

"I told you that it's useless!" Matt roared out.

"OH SHUT UP!" Tai retorted as he prepared to launch it. _I've got to throw it now!_

"NOT SO FAST!" Matt roared and projected a beam at his rival.

"Ah, crap..." the big-haired boy murmured and closed his eyes. He concentrated as the Life Bomb's energy projected a barrier construct that shielded him from Matt.

"What's this?" The Corrupted Child of Friendship exclaimed.

"Allow me, Matt!" MetalGarurumon LM roared as he fired a beam from out of his mouth.

This time the behemoth's mouth beam collided and overwhelmed the Life Bomb's barrier as he was caught within the blast. The Child of Courage cried out as he threw his head back.

"_**NO! TAI!**_" WarGreymon howled while struggling to get back to his feet.

As soon as the dust settled, the mountain slopes were nothing more than a pile of fallen rubble.

Tai was laid out amongst the rubble and groaning. Matt and MetalGarurumon LM stalked toward the fallen big-haired youth.

"Damn. I didn't... I didn't think he would attack me... Your Digimon packs power. I'll give ya that," Tai groaned with a smile.

Slowly picking himself up, Tai faced the giant beast with a defeated smile. However, he wasn't about to go down that easily.

"The Life Bomb... gone..." Tai put up a front and sighed.

Matt chuckled with his arms crossed. "I've gotta say that you have spunk, old friend. But it looks like your luck just fizzled out, am I right?"

"Well, just like a certain pink-furred rabbit with a set of drums. I just keep going and going..."

"I've heard enough from out of this punk's mouth, Matt! Allow me the honor of crushing him beneath my heel!" MetalGarurumon LM roared.

"Be my quest."

With that, MetalGarurumon lifted his left foot up and prepared to crush Tai with a single foot stomp.

Closing his eyes, Tai was ready to accept his fate and then...

_**CRACK!**_

"_**AUUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

Opening his eyes, Tai turned and saw WarGreymon lying in place of him. Just a moment, he had been over where WarGreymon was lying but was immediately knocked aside.

"War... WarGreymon!" Tai cried out in horror.

Yes, the Mega had sacrificed himself for Tai as MetalGarurumon LM stomped his right foot down on WarGreymon's lower section of the body - from the waist and down to the feet. WarGreymon cringed and utterly let out a chilling scream out in agony.

"_**AUUUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

Hearing WarGreymon scream out in agony made Tai cringe. "WarGreymon! You didn't have to do that! It should have been me!"

"Give it up, Tai! You're partner is as good as dead!" Matt jumped down behind Tai, chortling. "You might as well surrender now."

Glaring up at Matt, Tai closed his fists. "Never! And you better shut up if you know what's good for you! How could you enjoy this?"

"Why? Because I can!" Matt laughed.

xxxxx

As they came closer to the battlefield, Garudamon and the angels felt a weakened power and feared the worst. Sora, TK, and Kari noticed their grimaced looks.

"What's wrong, Angemon?" TK asked his Digimon. "Garudamon? Angewomon?"

Sora frowned. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Angemon confirmed. "WarGreymon's energy is decreasing! We have to hurry!"

Kari exclaimed. "Then, let's go! There's no time to lose! My brother and WarGreymon need us!"

"We're almost there! I can definitely see devastation from the battle itself! We're not too far behind!" Angewomon shouted.

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon LM repeatedly stomped down his foot down on WarGreymon and cackled into cruel laughter. The more stomping that was given to the Mega, the more Tai cringed. Matt bawled out laughing at the carnage.

WarGreymon howled out a chilling banshee as his legs were crushed with nearly every bone broken in the lower anatomy region - specifically his legs.

"_**AUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

MetalGarurumon LM taunted the fallen Mega. "Ha, ha! Oh silly me! I've left you alive! You just better hope that my aim is perfect next time. I want to hear that squish under my foot."

WarGreymon howled as he struggled to get up, but his crushed legs weren't giving in.

The behemoth smirked and aimed to deliver the final blow to his adversary. "NOW PREPARE TO DIE, WarGreymon! NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!"

MetalGarurumon went down for the kill, but WarGreymon used the last of his strength to shoot out an energy beam through his right hand.

The blast shot MetalGarurumon's left eye and popped it. The beast howled out as he grabbed his left eye socket region as blood profusely leaked out of the wound. "_**RAGGGGH! DAMN YOU!**_"

"Heh, now you've got a new gimmick going for you... You can be a pirate," WarGreymon chuckled.

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SHOT MY EYE!**_"

"Tai! That was a cheap shot!" Matt exclaimed.

The big-haired youth stood up as he seethed and faced his rival. "Cheap shot? You came back demanding your brother back! You sent a monster to kill five of our Digimon friends and didn't even bother to apologize to your brother! You're a hypocrite! Some Digi-Destined you turned out to be! You don't deserve the Crest of Friendship!"

"No, you're wrong... Stop toying with my mind! Stop it!" the blonde-haired youth grabbed his head and stepped back. He looked down at his hands as he started to show signs of slight paranoia. "I'm _BETTER_ than you!"

"Well, I will say this... You made a mistake coming back here with this new attitude of yours! Five of our Digimon friends are gone! You came here thinking you'd find those Digicores and it turns out they aren't even here. WarGreymon destroyed your new friend Babimon. That just leaves you and MetalGarurumon. This nightmare will be over! That I can guarantee you, _Yamato!_"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Matt yelled out. "TK is _MY_ brother! Give him back to me!"

Tai defiantly replied. "No."

"That's _NOT_ the answer I was looking for!"

"Quite frankly, you don't deserve to see your brother right now. He's better off not knowing this new Matt. Come back to your senses or I will beat it out of you!"

MetalGarurumon LM uncovered his injured eye and stared down at his fallen adversary. WarGreymon's body was battered, broken and trembling with excruciating pain. He let out an imposing, bellowing howl.

"_**YOU IMPUDENT BASTARD!**_"

With that, the giant Digimon scooped up WarGreymon with his hands and proceeded to squeeze the life from out of the Mega. WarGreymon struggled to break free but to no avail.

"_**YOU SCARRED MY FACE! JUST FOR THAT, YOU WILL DIE!**_"

_**"WarGreymon!"**_ Tai cried out.

"Yes! Kill him! Squeeze him to death, MetalGarurumon! Make Tai beg for mercy!" Matt called out to his partner.

"Like hell I'm going to beg..." Tai seethed with both fists closed. Getting view of his rival, the Child of Courage waved his hands out and challenged Matt. "Let's go! Come and kill me, Matt! Like you said you would... _talk is cheap_."

Matt rushed up toward Tai and connected his face with his fist. Telegraphing his move, Tai caught his rival's fist with on hand before it impacted his face.

"I've fed up with you, Matt! You and your ego-trip! CRY ME A RIVER!" Tai roared as he delivered a right fist across Matt's left cheek.

The blow connected with Tai's rival as it knocked Matt back.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but... I'm going to have to break your arms and legs," Tai frowned with his right hand closed. "I promised TK I would bring you back to your old self and that is exactly what I'm going to do!"

Pulling himself off the rock wall, Matt groaned and wiped the blood dripping from a cut on his lips. "Like hell you will... I'll never lose to you."

"Likewise, Matt. We're going to settle this, man to man." Staring at his right hand, Tai clenched the one hand that still carried the Life Bomb's energy. _Got to hit with this but need to focus on summoning it! Luckily X was able to teach me somewhat how to focus on this thing's energies. That's the only I'm good for now… as WarGreymon's lightning rod._

xxxxx

"We're almost there!" Angemon announced to everyone.

"We're on our way, Tai! Don't you give out on us!" Sora exclaimed.

Angewomon observed the glowing ball of light. "But I'm curious to know about that shining orb."

Just as they approached closer, Angemon looked ahead and caught a glimpse of the giant wolf Digimon. Everyone else did, too, as they uttered a unified gasp and moved away behind a cliff ledge.

"We have to get down and stay behind these rocks," Sora said to everyone in her group.

"But, what was that monster?" Kari asked until she recognized the beast's body armor. "Wait, you don't mean..."

Sora frowned as she watched MetalGarurumon LM standing over a crippled WarGreymon. "That monster is... MetalGarurumon!"

"_**WHAT?**_"

"Is this true, Sora?" asked Garudamon.

Distraught, TK sank to his knees. "No, then my brother and Tai... are still fighting."

"Garudamon, it's time. We have to act fast," Sora proposed. "We need to become difference makers in this fight!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Tai and WarGreymon in Peril! The Miraclous Life Bomb!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Next time, Sora and the others will provide Tai and WarGreymon the support they need. But, will it be enough? Find out in the next chapter. There's tons of action and a surprise (or two) at the end of Chapter 16. ;)

Send a review and stay gold!


	16. The Miraculous Life Bomb!

**A/N:** We'll see who effective the Digi-Destined are. Who will stand out as the true difference maker? Find out.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 16: Tai and Wargreymon in Peril! The Miraculous Life Bomb!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized) **_

Reeling back from a fist, Matt retaliated with his own and knocked Tai back. The big-haired boy stopped himself short. and situated himself for his incoming opponent. Matt lunged forward and tackled him down. He pushed Tai to the ground, letting his head hit the ground.

Matt spat out and snorted. "Feh, what's wrong, Tai? Where's all of your valor now?" He delivered a vicious kick to Tai's right side and watched him fall on his back. "C'mon! Surely you can do better than this!"

"Ma... Matt..." Tai barely managed to speak out. "We... have to... stop this..."

"I don't have to stop anything and who said I have to listen to YOU?" Matt yelled and kicked Tai in the face. "I follow my own command! You have NO authority over me anymore! I'm entitled to my own well being!"

Picking himself up, Tai wiped the blood on his left cheek and seethed. "You... don't know what the hell you're talking about, Matt! Stop thinking you're better than everyone else! Because I know for sure..." Summoning enough strength, Tai gained his second wind as he jumped to his feet and jump kicked Matt squarely in the chin. "..._**I'M BETTER THAN YOU!**_"

Taken back by surprise, Matt knocked into a rock face. He quickly recovered but only to find Tai charging at him whilst pummeling him with punches. The blonde-haired youth reeled back from each blow.

Tai roared as his punches pummeled Matt like no tomorrow. "I'm far from being through, Matt! Now, get up or stay down!"

As he heard that, Matt grinned and spat a wad of mixed blood-saliva from his mouth. "Sorry, but it's not over... _**NOT UNTIL I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!**_"

Meanwhile, War Greymon was still at the mercy of Metal Garurumon's crushing foot. The giant Lycan continued the punishment with each crushing his former friend's crumpled body.

"_HAHA! OW!_ What's that I heard? I think I just heard your bones cracking, War Greymon! You should stop screaming because your resistance is futile!" Metal Garurumon LM laughed amusedly and mercilessly.

The injured War Greymon howled out in excruciating pain. "_**AUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

Grimacing over War Greymon's situation, Tai yelled to the blonde youth. "Matt! Tell him to stop this!"

"Not until you surrender and hand TK over to me. It's your choice. You return my brother or watch your digimon die before your very own eyes!" Matt grinned with no show of remorse.

"You son of a..." Tai stopped himself as he closed his fists.

xxxxx

Hiding behind a wall, Sora, Garudamon, and the angel digimon pair remained close to TK and Kari.

Kari uttered a horrifying gasp, witnessing War Greymon being squeezed to death. "Oh no! War Greymon!"

Sora addressed to both Angemon and Garudamon. "All right, let's make our move! Angemon, stay here to look after TK and Kari!"

"Understood," the male angel nodded.

"Don't worry about us. You just go and help War Greymon!" TK said to the airborne trio. "Angemon will take care of us!"

"Ok, then! Let's move, guys!" Sora called out in order.

With that, the redhead grabbed a hold of Garudamon's leg as the giant bird took off with Angewomon trailing behind her. They set off toward the battlefield and hid behind another rock ledge.

"So, you sensed a source of power from Metal Garurumon's tail?" Sora asked the digimon.

Angewomon nodded in response. "That's correct. It was faint, but once we arrived here… I could feel energy flowing through his tail."

"So, to cut off his power, we need to cut his tail off," Sora frowned as her eyes studied the beast's wagging tail. "That'll be out definite aim."

"But, what makes you think he'll just let us run up and cut his tail off? That's not very smart, Sora," Garudamon warned her partner. "He will eventually know we're coming."

Sora smirked and faced the two digimon. "I've got it! Garudamon, I'll need your help."

"What do you have in mind?" The bird digimon inquired.

"Ok, here's what I was thinking. Angewomon attack him from the front and attract his attention. Then, Garudamon hides somewhere and uses an attack to cut that tail off when he is completely off guard. How does that grab you two?"

"Now, that's an idea, Sora. Good thinking."

"Thanks, Garudamon."

Angewomon nodded. "Let's make this work."

xxxxx

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon probed a few detections around the vicinity and scanned the encompassing region.

"Who's there? I'm sure I've detected something from afar," the gargantuan growled under his breath. He quickly tightened his grip and became entertained with War Greymon's horrifying agony. "Whatever it is, it's no big deal. I'm _ENJOYING_ every minute of this!"

"I don't think so!" a voice called out from the distance.

Overhearing this startling female cry, Metal Garurumon LM turned as he spotted Angewomon floating from at least a several meter distance.

"Hmmm, so it's you Angewomon," Metal Garurumon LM narrowed his eyes. "Well, this is quite the surprise. TK and Kari are back then."

Glancing over to his digimon's position, Matt was surprised to see Kari's partner arrive unexpectedly. Realizing that Angewomon was present, he had a good hunch that both TK and Kari were within the vicinity.

"Well, if Angewomon is here, then Kari and TK are here then," Matt smirked with his back turned on Tai.

Standing back on his feet, Tai flew out at his blonde-haired rival and head butted him in the back. "Don't turn away! I'm the one fighting you, Matt!"

Noticing Angewomon, Tai couldn't believe his eyes. "No! No! I thought I told those guys to leave and get as far away from here as possible!"

Struggling to pick himself up, Matt spat out blood and snickered under breath. "Wake up, Tai! My brother has decided to return to me! I don't know about your sister, but TK has seen the light." Spitting blood on his hand, the blonde-haired youth showed his bloody hand with a mischievous grin. "My brother and I are bonded by blood."

Metal Garurumon LM faced Angewomon and started to cackle in amusement. "Ha! What a surprise! War Greymon, your comrade just came to watch you die. I just love reunions. Now just watch closely as I crush your buddy into a sardine can. Now where is TK, Angewomon? Speak now because War Greymon's life hangs into balance!"

"No... Please don't surrender TK... Either to him or Matt..." War Greymon murmured, as his body was nearly broken.

"TK is no concern of yours! Now put him down and face me, coward!" Angewomon hollered out and stood up to the behemoth.

"Feh, as you _WISH!_" Metal Garurumon LM tightened his grasp and forced War Greymon to let out more chilling banshees.

Suddenly, Garudamon glided behind Metal Garurumon LM and summoned her phoenix flames from out of her back. "_**Wing Blade!**_"

"WHAT?" Metal Garurumon LM roared as he turned around and was caught by surprise from the incoming, flaming bird. "Wing Blade? That means..."

From the corner of his eye, Metal Garurumon LM caught a glimpse of Garudamon with her arms outstretched. Her attack was the behemoth's tail.

Panning out to the other side of the battle, Matt noticed the flaming bird and hollered out to his digimon. _WHAT? That's Garudamon's attack! That means... _"Metal Garurumon! Look out behind you!"

With Matt distracted, Tai seized the opportunity and pulverized his face with a punch.

"Don't take your eyes off me, Matt! I'm NOT done yet!" Tai roared as he launched himself at his rival.

Matt growled. "Damn you..."

Upon hearing his partner's warning, the gargantuan watched the blazing bird coming towards him at a rapid pace. He took a deep breath and side stepped it. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched the flaming bird plowing through a cliff ledge.

Seconds later...

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The attack exploded upon impact and the ledge was reduced to rubble. Garudamon's sneak attack had failed her, but all hope wasn't lost yet.

Matt watched this event and laughed out. "Nice dodge! Now finish War Greymon off and take care the rest of the trash!" _Soon, brother, you'll be coming with me! It's only a matter of time._

"Man, that was a close one! Continue aiming for that tail, guys!" Tai yelled out toward the digimon.

"Ha! Did you really think that I wouldn't know? Matt was able to see it coming. He's kind of like my 'second set of eyes'. He'll tell me what you fools are attempting to devise! We are after all... _A TEAM_!" Metal Garurumon LM bellowed out, laughing.

"Damn it!" cursed Garudamon. "Almost had him but still weak from the earlier battle..."

Angewomon called to Tai's partner. "Please, hang on! War Greymon!"

"Oh lucky me! Remember after I kill War Greymon, then you insects are next!" the behemoth warned Angewomon and Garudamon. "Now, where is Angemon? Surely he would be here! I guess he was too much of a coward to present himself before me! Such cowardice! Ha!"

_Crap! He was able to keep his wits!_ Tai thought, as he looked on with distraught. _I'm sorry, War Greymon. I don't want to stand by and watch you die. My crest might not have enough power and I've just about lost hope. Forgive me, everyone._

Having heard enough, both TK and Kari squirmed right out of Angemon's arms to reveal themselves out in the open. The angel digimon uttered a gasp and flew out to retrieve the children.

"_**NO! TK! KARI!**_"

"Stop it! I can't stand this anymore! Matt! Call him off right now!" TK screamed out at his older brother's direction. "Please! I'm TELLING YOU! Call him off now!"

Overhearing his brother's pleas, Matt frowned toward his direction and scowled. "TK...? You want me to stop?"

"You heard that straight from his mouth, Matt! He wants you to stop!" Tai exclaimed. "If you're any kind of brother... If you still have a conscience left, you'd order Metal Garurumon to stop this! Now, what are you going to do, _Yamato_?"

"No... I can't... Not until I've beaten you, Tai."

"Is that all you care about at this point? Matt, you are so driven to kill me..." the goggle boy sighed in disbelief. "So, be it... You've left me no choice." _Sorry, TK... It looks like I might have to break that promise._

Suddenly...

_**SLASH!**_

Metal Garurumon LM uttered a deep gasp as he felt a numbing sensation jolt throughout his body and coming from his posterior. He was frozen stiff as his tail was successfully sliced off in a single stroke. _WHAT IS THIS? MY TAIL?_

Noticing the tail falling off the behemoth's backside, it quickly deleted from the spot. Garudamon, Angewomon, Angemon, TK, and Kari all turned to notice surprisingly...

Zudomon

Dropping down on the ground with his Vulcan's Hammer, Zudomon grunted and retreated back.

Tai gaped in shock. "Z…Z…Zudomon?"

"_**WAY TO GO, ZUDOMON!**_" a new pair of voices called out from the distance.

"Wait! What's going on?" Sora called out and looked out beyond the battle site.

Standing out in a group and away from everyone else was Mimi, Izzy, Zudomon, Mega Kabuterimon, and Lillymon.

They had finally made it in time.

As he witnessed this turn of events, Matt's mouth nearly dropped. His blood boiled at the sight of the other Digi-Destined.

"See, Matt? Our friends came through at the end!" Tai stated, tightening his fists. "The gang is all here." With that, a smirk formed across the Child of Courage's face.

"No... This can't be! _**I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LOSE!**_" Matt cried out. "_**METAL GARURUMON!**_"

Metal Garurumon howled angrily as his body shrunk right back down to normal size.

He had regressed back to Metal Garurumon much to Matt's dismay.

"_**NO! DAMN YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!**_"__Matt berated the Digi-Destined, his former friends. "I can't lose here! Not me!"

Tai waved out to the other Digi-Destined. He flashed them a thumb up. "Way to go, guys! I never thought you'd come through! And Joe! Nice one! Where did you get that mad sword?"

Joe sweat dropped as he patted Zudomon's head, sighing with relief. "Oh… oh… oh… my gosh… we… we got him?" He cowered and prayed in his mind. _I'm SO dead! I'm SO dead! _

"That'll weaken Metal Garurumon!" Zudomon exclaimed.

Mimi clapped for the Child of Reliability. "Nice job, Joe! You're braver than I thought!"

"I wouldn't have thought of that," Izzy added. "Now, Metal Garurumon ought to be weakened from having exhausted all of that power."

"One would hope, Izzy," Mega Kabuterimon affirmed.

Joe took a deep breath and slumped back. "I'm... not going through that one again."

"Don't worry. The deed is done," Zudomon said.

"Well... If you say so." _Well, yeah, I have to admit. What Zudomon and I did was change the course of the battle. We're the difference maker for once! We're RESPONSIBLE for tipping the scales back to our favor!_

War Greymon dropped to the ground after the beast released his grip.

Metal Garurumon was fully regressed back to his normal mega form.

"War Greymon!" Kari called out to her brother's partner digimon.

"Yes! This should do it!" Sora cried out and flew straight up to garner everyone's attention. "It's all up to us, you guys!"

Suddenly, the goggle boy came back to reality as he faced forward and saw Matt charging his direction.

Tai dropped down and leg swept Matt right off his feet. The Child of Courage followed it up with an elbow strike that caught Matt's chest.

_**BAM!**_

"UGH!" Matt coughed out, hitting the ground.

Metal Garurumon stood his ground and was shocked by his regression. "What? I'm back to normal? My tail was removed!"

"All right! The tail is off!" Kari jumped up in pre-celebration.

"And the advantage is once again ours," smiled Angewomon.

Angemon stepped out to warn his comrades. "Be careful, everyone! The battle is far from over until we've defeated Metal Garurumon! Lillymon, Zudomon and Mega Kabuterimon! Lend us some support!"

"Right!" the trio responded with a unified cry.

"Do you guys want to die so much?" Matt exclaimed and picked himself up from the ground. "Oh, trust me. Once I'm through with all of you, Metal Garurumon will kill you all! Then, I'll take my brother!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Tai scoffed. "It's over for you."

"Shut up... I'll kill you..." Matt growled under his breath.

With that, Metal Garurumon dashed toward TK with swift quickness. The boy cried out as the wolf digimon came ever so closer to snatching him away, but Angemon quickly intercepted the wolf.

"_**TK! RUN!**_ " Angemon called to his partner.

The boy immediately turned and scurried off, while Angemon held off Metal Garurumon with his staff. Metal Garurumon summoned his strength to push away Angemon and enough time to deliver a crushing head butt into Angemon's exposed gut. Being forced to his knees, Angewomon coughed and dropped his staff.

"What's wrong, Angemon? You're supposed to be TK's guardian angel, aren't you?" the wolf taunted. "Show me your power! C'mon!"

From another corner, Angewomon swooped down to attack Metal Garurumon. And from another angle, Zudomon, Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon attempted to sneak attack the mega-level wolf digimon.

The four ultimate digimon launched their primary attacks simultaneously in hopes of drawing the wolf's attention.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

All the attacks hit their mark but Metal Garurumon propelled through each of their attacks utilizing quick and perceptive reflexes.

He flew out at Angewomon and delivered a claw slash. The force was enough to send Angewomon crashing through a rock ledge. Angewomon was laid unconscious as Kari ran over to her side.

Then, Metal Garurumon fired numerous missiles from his body to pound down at three ultimate digimon into submission. Lillymon plummeted downward while Zudomon and Mega Kabuterimon were subdued by the devastating shots.

Garudamon witnessed this while being airborne. "He defeated all _FOUR_ of them at once?"

"Garudamon!" Sora called out. "Do you have anything left?"

"Only enough for one more..." the bird digimon responded while panting. "But doing so will render me weakened from loss of energy..."

TK clenched his fists and called out to his fallen partner. "Get up, Angemon! You have to stand and fight!"

Hearing the boy's pleas for him to stand, Angemon struggled to get up as Metal Garurumon head butted him to the side. Metal Garurumon picked Angemon by his neck using his mouth.

Angemon was losing breath and energy while being in the clutches of the metallic wolf. "Is that your best? Just like War Greymon, you two are weaklings. Give it up."

"No-No...Never..."

Scoffing in annoyance at the angel's valor, Metal Garurumon delivered another head butt that connected between Angemon's eyes and nearly cracked open the metal mask shielding his eyes. The angel cried out as a trickle of blood bursted from out of his forehead.

"Heh. At least, I can have a taste of your own blood," Metal Garurumon snickered as he walked over the red fluid splattered on the ground.

"Behold, Tai. I'll show you just how kind Metal Garurumon can be!" Matt chuckled. "That's my partner for you..."

The big-haired pre-teen seethed at the sight of Angemon's suffering. "No! Stop this! TK will never forgive you for this!"

"Too late. Angemon can die next to War Greymon!"

This statement brought chills to both Tai and TK. They felt their hearts shatter and anger swelling up from inside.

Metal Garurumon tossed Angemon down and watched as the angel dropped next to War Greymon. The mega digimon groaned as he registered some movement and reached out for the fallen Angemon.

"Ange-Angemon… My body is broken... I can't even move anymore... He's gotten weaker since losing that form... You have to at least hold him... Before we're finished..."

Matt snorted and looked away from the scene. "Your partner isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Tai. Reminds me so much of you." Chuckling to himself, Matt narrowed his eyes. "Who would have thought that he would remain conscious after having his ribs and legs crushed."

"C'mon, War Greymon!" Tai cried out, ignoring the blonde-haired youth. "We're still going to keep going!"

"He's as good as dead, if you ask me," Matt grinned. Noticing Tai shooting him an angry look, the blonde could barely contain his laughter. "Aw, don't give me that look! You just don't want to accept and face facts! War Greymon is _**DONE!**_"

Standing away from his fallen digimon, TK clasped his hands together and whimpered. "He's much too strong for Angemon... Yeah, he's a mega and Angemon is only a champion. He can't defeat someone stronger than he is..."

"TK! Don't give up hope on Angemon!" Kari called out in hopes of raising the boy's spirits. "And most importantly... Don't you give up!"

"TK's sort of convinced me. Guess what, Angemon? I've had a change of heart. I won't finish you first. Rather..." the metallic wolf turned away from Angemon and set his sights on Tai's partner. "! I'll kill War Greymon first, after all! I'll deal with the rest of you afterwards!"

"Don't waste anymore time then! Do it and we'll leave here with my brother!" Matt cried out.

Tai yelled out to TK and the others. "NO!"

"C'mon, Mega Kabuterimon! Get up!" Izzy cried out.

Mimi rushed over to Lillymon's side. "Lillymon! Get up!"

Joe gulped. "Can I even try something that crazy again? Do I event want to attempt it?"

Garudamon jetted into the air whilst gathering reserves of her sacred power. Sora looked down to notice the bodies of their friends lying around.

Sora frowned. "Garudamon!"

"I'm ready, Sora."

"No! I won't go with you!" TK retorted toward his brother's direction. His face contorted and stood defiantly against his kin. "My _REAL_ brother wouldn't inflict pain on my friends and get away with taking me away! You stay away from me, you fake!"

Upon hearing his brother's unexpected defiance, Matt growled angrily and gripped his crest. "TK... How could you say that to your own brother?" Closing his fists, he yelled. "Feh! Too bad! Go on, Metal Garurumon! Garudamon is coming toward your direction! Look above!"

Following his partner's orders, Metal Garurumon stopped and looked up to find Garudamon swooping down from the heavens.

Uttering a gasp, Sora watched Metal Garurumon. "Here he comes, Garudamon!"

"You help the others, Sora. Tai, War Greymon, and our friends need you. I'll hold Metal Garurumon for the time being."

"But, can you be sure of lasting much longer with the little power you have left?"

"Don't worry about me, Sora. Just go!"

"Ok then! Don't let me down, Garudamon!" Sora nodded as she turned toward War Greymon's direction. As she pivoted her head, she saw Tai grappling with Matt.

"You don't... have to win this. Just hold him...off," War Greymon muttered as he pleaded to Angemon. "I know that you have enough strength for that...Then, Angewomon will finish him off..."

Metal Garurumon launched himself up at Garudamon and delivered a head butt to send her flying up. The giant bird warrior roared as she fell back and feeling weakened from the blow.

"I...I can't, War Greymon... He's too strong..."

"Angemon...! Now...!"

Suddenly dropping down beside him was Sora. The tomboy kneeled down and touched his face. "War Greymon..."

"So... Sora?" the mega was taken back by surprise. "What are you..."

"Here to help you guys in anyway I can," she smiled and noticed the two fallen angels. Then scanned the entire surroundings to see every other digimon laid out from Metal Garurumon's assault. "They're all not looking good."

"It's no surprise... Metal Garurumon's stronger even if they had united... Only I would have stood a chance of beating him..."

"Well, count me in as well," Sora stated as she clasped War Greymon's right hand. She noticed a subtle white glow shrouding his fist. "Wh-What's that?"

"Energy… transferred to me… from Tai… through his crest… he wants me to use it…"

"I see…" The Child of Live nodded.

Before he had a chance to finish explaining, Metal Garurumon stalked toward Sora and War Greymon. The redhead was horrified when she realized that Garudamon was taken out.

"No! Garudamon!"

"Heh, I wouldn't worry about her, Sora. She's not dead... yet," Metal Garurumon chuckled. "So, what are we waiting for, War Greymon?"

"Great... To think I'd die at then claws of my own comrade," War Greymon sighed as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Sora stepped out in front of Tai's partner and defiantly glared Metal Garurumon down. "Not so fast! You want to get to him? Go through me first!"

Chuckling once again, the wolf snorted. "Well, well, isn't this amusing? You're willing to thrown your own life away for something that does not involve you?"

Delivering a right punch to Matt, Tai glanced over his shoulder and uttered a gasp once realizing Sora stood in between Metal Garurumon and War Greymon. "_**WHAT? SORA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!**_"

"Heh," Matt wiped the blood from his lips. "I have to say that girl has more heart than brains. Of course, that's all she's ever good for. That idiot is going to get herself killed!"

"Sora! Get away from there! Please!" Mimi pleaded from the distance.

Izzy and Joe couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Kari covered her eyes in sheer horror and the thought of Sora massacred was a thought she couldn't bear to visualize. TK, on the other hand, screamed out angrily.

"_**STOP IT!**_" the boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Matt turned toward the battle and noticed a different demeanor on his brother's face. He could see the flaming passion burning through the boy's eyes. No longer were they innocent.

"_**I SAID STOP IT!**_"

As TK screamed, Angemon started to rise back to his feet and became motivated from the raw emotion displayed by his partner.

Metal Garurumon faced Angemon, who stood with his staff in hand. He could feel the angel's power rising as a result of this sudden rush of emotion demonstrated from the Child of Hope.

"_**ANGEMON! STOP HIM!**_" TK commanded with his face contorting with anger.

"What? You stop me?" Metal Garurumon asked as he snorted in annoyance. He noticed Angemon with his fist wrenched back and glowing with intense, holy energy. "He's... NO! He is serious!"

Angemon threw a powerful holy beam towards the mega. "_**Hand of Fate!**_"

Seeing the beam hurtling toward him, Metal Garurumon pounced up to evade the blast. However, Angemon vanished and easily caught the mega off guard. He reappeared in front of the wolf digimon and delivered a kick that sent Metal Garurumon flying back. Seizing the opportunity, Angemon dove down and launched himself at Metal Garurumon to implement another assault.

However, much to Angemon's dismay, the mega saw him coming and retaliated with a head butt. Angemon jolted back as his half of his protective face helmet shattered. His face was exposed with a deep cut over his forehead. A blue eye was revealed underneath the cracked facemask. Blood dripped down from the deep wound on his forehead gash.

"Sor... Sora..." War Greymon groaned as he barely could register a form of speech.

"War Greymon! You need to recover and quit moving so much!" Sora stated.

"Sora!" Kari called out from the distance.

As Kari came near Sora, she, too, kneeled beside War Greymon and touched his face. "Oh, War Greymon."

"TK?" Sora called out as she saw him standing out in the open.

"Sora... Please..." War Greymon muttered with a cough. "I have... an idea of what you can do with the spirit energy I have left... Tai managed to gave me some of it..."

Sora turned and listened. "Ok, what…?"

"Yes, now please... hurry over here!"

Angemon and Metal Garurumon traded powerful projectiles during their flight battle. It was the angel's beams countering Metal Garurumon's missiles. Catching TK's partner off guard, Metal Garurumon slashed Angemon across the chest and head butted him once again.

"Enough of this! Enough! Just die, Angemon!" the wolf roared.

Angemon stopped himself from plummeting to the earth and faced off against his even more powerful enemy with a sheer will of determination. "I won't fail, TK! If I fail, then everyone will die. I won't let you down, Takeru!"

"War Greymon, it's hopeless," Sora said as she kneeled down beside the mega. "He's too strong. Why didn't you tell Angemon to stand his ground?"

"Sora. Hurry... While I'm still alive... I can give you... my portion of the Life Bomb..."

Sora leaned closer toward the fallen War Greymon. "Wh-What did you say?"

Noticing Sora about to receive the Life Bomb energy transfer, Tai smirked. "Heh, good." _Oh yeah! We still have that Life Bomb! Thank god that Matt doesn't know anything about it. We have a chance! Luckily… my crest was able to transfer the energy I had over to War Greymon. Good timing!_

"What am I supposed to do...?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"It's the Life Bomb... It is the ki I've gathered from... all over the Digiworld... Tai and I each share 50 percent of the full Life Bomb... But I think there's still enough to beat him though with only 50 percent. Metal Garurumon's been weakened since losing that giant form..."

"But...why...me?"

"Sora ...Hold my hand..."

"But I don't get how.."

"NOW! Angemon, I doubt can last much longer out there...

Metal Garurumon caught Angemon off guard with another head butt to the angel's face.

"Just hold your hand...?"

"Yes, please..."

"But your arm's broken..."

"Just hold onto it! Just _**DON'T**_ let go!"

With that, Sora nodded and grasped War Greymon's hand tightly. Closing her eyes, she was ready to receive the Life Bomb energy transfer. The mega began to channel the last remnants of the Life Bomb energy to Sora. The redhead tomboy looked over at her hand as it began to glow with an intense magnificent blue aura.

"Ah! What is this? The... this is-is unbelievable!" she exclaimed and watched her right hand glowing.

"Now palm up... Concentrate and it will form into a sphere. Do it, Sora! Angemon's going to give out soon!"

As soon as she palmed up, Sora gasped as a large, condensed blue sphere formed over her hand. She was awestruck by the brilliant orb of life energy floating over her hand and listened to it emitting a low humming sound.

Sora blinked in surprise. "It's beautiful, but is this it?"

"You... You did it, Sora!" War Greymon muttered.

Angemon struggled to get up and saw Metal Garurumon closing in on him. Metal Garurumon completed a u-turn and slashed across Angemon's exposed chest.

"You... You have to hit him with it on... on your first try, Sora... Make no mistake..."

"What? On my first try?" the girl was taken back by surprise.

"I don't have enough strength to make... another one. You have to hit him..."

"Don't you worry, War Greymon!" Kari exclaimed. "We'll take it from here! You heard him, Sora! We can't afford any mistakes!"

"Thanks, guys..." Tai's partner smirked underneath his facemask.

Noticing the intense blue orb floating in Sora's hands, Matt frowned and pointed toward the source. "Just what the hell is that? What is that blue sphere?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tai taunted. "It's a big surprise.."

"Whatever, it really doesn't matter now. Angemon is going to die soon!"

_"Yeah, War Greymon weakened him, but Metal Garurumon is still too strong!"_ TK thought. "C'mon, Angemon!"

Climbing over atop of a rock pillar, Sora held the basketball-sized energy sphere in hand. She waited for the perfect opportunity to launch it. She looked down toward the confrontation between the two digimon. All of the Digi-Destined looked on with anticipation.

Metal Garurumon charged over towards Angemon and incinerate him with a finishing blast. "You lasted longer than you thought, Angemon! But you've managed to hit your limit!"

Angemon bounced off a ledge and flew up. Unfortunately, Metal Garurumon followed closely behind him while shooting out an ice blast. The ice blast struck Angemon across the back and caused him to lose control of his flight. Angemon plummeted to the ground but it didn't take long for him to fire a holy beam. Metal Garurumon anticipated the incoming attack.

"Yes! That's the spirit! One last, futile effort!"

With that, the mega phased out and the beam was sent hurtling through the atmosphere

.

"Hold still!" Sora scoffed as she kept the tiny Life Bomb in place. _If you keep jumping around, then I'll never get to hit you with this!_

Just then, she heard a voice calling out to her telepathically and this managed to get Sora overly flabbergasted. The source was coming from none other than the master of the Life Bomb and Fury Blitz technique, X.

_Don't aim with your eyes! Feel his evil ki and just throw it!_

The girl blinked in confusion and glanced around. "Who... Who said that?"

_I'm X. I'm the one who helped train War Greymon. In addition, I'm the one who taught him to master both the Fury Blitz and the Life Bomb. He's done quite well for himself. Same with Tai. Now listen to me since this is very important, Sora. Your friends' fates lie in your hand! You hold in your hand the ki and the hope of the whole Digiworld!_

"Whoa, so I get to be _THE_ hero? Well, what do you know? Pigs can fly," Sora remarked.

"What's going on, Sora?" Kari cried out.

Matt was obviously confused by the turn of events. "What's Sora doing? And how did she get that blasted ball? Argh, you guys are getting on my nerves!"

Metal Garurumon charged out at Angemon with the intentions of delivering the final blow. "This is it, Angemon! The end of you!"

"All right! I got it!" Sora exclaimed.

Metal Garurumon starts to widen his mouth and prepares to fire a deadly barrage of energy blasts. Angemon flew straight up as Metal Garurumon launched numerous ice mouth beams. The bombardment of blasts pulverized the earth and triggered several strong explosions. As the smoke was building up from the explosions, Angemon was caught through the heavy smog, ultimately bombarded by the blasts.

Metal Garurumon continued his relentless assault while TK sank to his knees and feared for his digimon.

Matt looked on with a certain degree of satisfaction while Tai crossed his fingers to hope that Angemon would manage to escape Metal Garurumon's attack.

Angemon attempted flight as means to escape until up another set of beams came showering down around him. Suddenly, energy blast shot straight out of nowhere and knocked Angemon out of mid-flight. The angel was sent plummeting down to the earth.

_Sora! Please! Hurry!_ War Greymon thought

Garudamon groaned and barely lifted her head up. "T... That's a lot of power I'm sensing from that energy source Sora is holding..."

Izzy stared out at the ledge Sora stood on and noticed the glowing, blue orb floating in her hand. He rubbed his hands in awe at the ball. "What is that? Hey, guys! Take a look at that!"

"It's beautiful," commented Mimi once spotting the Life Bomb Sora held. "Did War Greymon give her that?"

"Joe, I'm sensing... a great deal of power from that ball," Zudomon said while groaning and ignoring the pain shooting throughout his body. "Sora needs to throw it soon or it's going to wear off..."

"It'll wear off? But, what the heck is it?" Joe wondered with an eyebrow raised. "And will it be enough?"

"Well, what is she waiting for?" The Child of Knowledge cried out. "Why doesn't she just throw it?"

As he fell face-first on the floor, Angemon was nearly out of breath. However, the driven passion to protect his partner was enough to make him stand back on his own two feet. Metal Garurumon lunged straight at his adversary with the drive to finish the angel off.

"Take a good look, Tai!" Matt laughed. "Say goodbye to Angemon! But do not worry... War Greymon will, too, be joining him! After him, it's every other digimon!"

"Angemon! Get away from there!" Tai yelled out at the angel's direction. "_**MOVE IT!**_"

Sora timed herself and pinpointed the perfect time to launch the Life Bomb. She glared down and watches as Metal Garurumon flew toward Angemon.

"That's it! I've got it!" the tomboy cried out

"Throw it now, Sora!" Kari exclaimed.

"Now is your chance, Sora!" TK cried out. "Do it, before Angemon is done for!"

"What? They're actually going to attempt that same maneuver War Greymon tried pulling off earlier?" Matt was taken back in disbelief. "Damn it! Metal Garurumon!"

"Here we go!" Sora cried out and tossed the orb directly at Metal Garurumon. "YES!" _Please, hit your target!_

However, after hearing out Matt's warning cry, Metal Garurumon glanced over to his right side to spot the tiny Life Bomb hurtling at his direction.

"What the hell is that?" the wolf roared.

"_**HIT HIM!**_" everyone, except Matt and his partner, cried out in unison.

Matt screamed out a final warning to his digimon. "_**JUMP!**_"

With that, Metal Garurumon calculated his timing and jumped up as the Life Bomb shot past him.

"What? No, it can't be!" Sora was shocked and taken by surprise. She was even more horrified once she realized where it was being directly aimed for.

Kari Kamiya.

Angewomon picked herself up and saw that Kari was on in harm's way. "Kari...? KARI! GET OUT OF THERE!"

The girl screamed out and closed her eyes, as the Life Bomb was seconds away from wiping her off the face of existence.

"That was a bad aim, my friend!" Matt cried out. "Now, your sister is about to become the sacrificial lamb, Tai!"

"_**KARI!**_" Tai screamed out like never before and filled with raw emotion. Seeing his sister preparing to meet her fate pushed him over the edge and would shatter his spirit forever.

_No! Tell Kari to bounce it back! She can bounce it back since she does not contain darkness in her heart!_ X linked his message through War Greymon's mind.

The sphere was within Kari's range. Closing her eyes, she was ready to meet her fate.

Angewomon jumped up and flew out to attempt to rescue her partner.

However, there was little time and her chances of reaching to Tai's sister were slim to none.

In other words, it would take a miracle.

_Kari! It's me, War Greymon!_

The Child of Light lifted her head up. "No. Is that you, War Greymon? Or am I hearing things?"

_No! It's me, Kari!_

"War Greymon but how are you able to speak through my mind?"

_You don't have darkness in your heart! That attack will only destroy those with at hint of darkness in them! You're the carrier of the Crest of Light! It will not affect you and do not fear! You can bounce it back! Kari, BOUNCE IT BACK NOW!_

"All right! Here goes nothing!" Tai's sister declared, throwing her hands out.

As the sphere came closer, everyone cried out for Kari. However, the girl stood ready with her hands out. The Life Bomb hit the palms of the young girl and bounced right off.

Tai and everyone else uttered a gasp of shock over the shocking rebound.

"_**KARI!**_" the children yelled out simultaneously.

The sphere was now redirected toward the mega once again. Everyone looked on with sudden anticipation as everything went into slow motion. Metal Garurumon turned as the sphere came hurtling at his direction.

"What...? No... _**NOOOOOOOO!**_"

Matt looked on with horror as the sphere collided with Metal Garurumon. "_**METAL GARURUMON!**_"

Another half a second passed.

_**BOOM!**_

An echoing explosion erupted and Metal Garurumon was on the receiving end of the devastating force of life. Matt looked on with horror as Metal Garurumon's face contorted with excruciating pain and was sent flying straight into the stratosphere while riding along with the massive life energy stream. As soon as the mega digimon was shot through the stratosphere, a bright star shone over the skies.

"_**AUUUUUUUGGHHH!**_"

"_**METAL GARURUMON! NO!**_" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs and sank to both knees. His partner was utterly and shockingly defeated by a turnaround.

Needless to say, the other Digi-Destined hollered out and cheered on for their victory. Kari looked down at her hands and noticed her Crest of Light emitting a subtle pink glow.

"My... My Crest of Light helped me?" she wondered.

"Kari!" Sora called out as she dashed toward Tai's sister and embraced her. "Kari! Oh, I can't believe you did that!"

Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and TK joined in with the girls. They gathered around to praise her efforts. Soon, following them, was Angewomon as she placed Angemon's arm around her neck to help in standing him up. Garudamon was slowly picking herself up.

"Heh, way to go, Kari," Tai smiled with arms folded. "X, I'll bet you were responsible for this. I owe you one." With that, he looked down to see Matt already levitated on the ground and on his knees. "Matt, we're going to have a serious talk and you better be prepared when I get back. Stay where you are."

The Child of Courage flew down toward War Greymon's side and rejoined his friends.

"We did it, Tai..." War Greymon muttered.

"Yay! We did it! We did it!" Mimi's voice became heard whom obviously was celebrating their victory

TK approached Kari and pat her right shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Kari. I didn't think you had that in you..."

Still looking down at her hands, Kari blinked. "Neither did I, but..."

"Hey, why are you so glum, Kari? You just became a difference maker! You and Sora..." Izzy stated. "That was a nice rebound!"

"You two ought to be credited for beating Metal Garurumon!" Joe said.

Tai overheard this and smiled. "But you also helped change the course of this battle, too, Joe. If you hadn't cut off his tail, we would have been in serious trouble! War Greymon would have been finished for sure..."

With Tai facing the group, little did he realize that War Greymon had reached out to grab Tai's right hand and absorbed the remnants of the boy's Life Bomb energy.

"Let's also not forget Angemon had a hand in this, too," said Sora. "You distracted Metal Garurumon long enough for me to throw that spirit ball and I was relieved Kari bounced it right back. I'm just glad this is over."

"Yeah..." TK nodded while deeply sighing. He noticed his brother, Matt, on his knees. "Matt..."

Matt was completely _bewildered _as to what had happened to Metal Garurumon.

Walking over by TK's side, Tai put a hand on the boy's left shoulder and cleared his throat. "TK? You ready to confront your brother? I can come with you."

"No, Tai. I need to stand up to my brother on my own. This is something that needs to be settled between brothers. I appreciate it. Thanks, Tai. War Greymon needs you more than me."

"Well, that's a good point but I won't rule out getting involved if he tries anything."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't come down to that," TK reassured the pre-teen as he stepped forward. "I just hope I know what I'm doing..."

The gogglehead watched TK advancing toward his brother. _Wow. I never knew that TK would grow up this much. He's already taking responsibility for his own actions. I just hope that TK can get through to his brother. If anyone can do it, it will be TK._

TK slowly stepped toward Matt and kept a long distance away from him. Matt peered over at TK with blank eyes.

"Matt. What has happened to you? What happened to the brother that vowed to protect me?"

"TK, I…"

"Don't say anything, Matt. Why did you come back with that monkey to kill my friends? Why are you SO driven to take me back? What if I had died because of your recklessness!" the younger brother berated his older sibling.

"But, I would never kill you!"

"True, but you wanted to take me away and help turn me into something that I don't want to be. Matt, tell me why have you changed! You _BETTER_ tell me the truth!"

"I did it… I did it to…" Matt cut himself off as he listened for an echoing sound from above.

Suddenly, every digimon felt a disturbing presence and looked up to see a figure plummeting from the heavens. Tai gasped and saw none other than Metal Garurumon's motionless body slamming onto the ground. The mega lands onto the ground, which catches everyone by surprise.

Matt looked on and smiled vaguely. "Oh, yeah...! You're back!"

"No! It can't be!" Kari cried out as she fell back.

"It's okay. He's done," Tai said. "He's totally knocked out from that last blow. That should do him in."

"I hope that you're right, Tai," Sora was slightly shakened.

Mimi was noticeably nervous as she stood beside Izzy and Joe. "Yikes! I can't believe that didn't finish him!"

Izzy reassured everyone. "He's tough, but I doubt he's going to be waking up anytime soon."

_Gabumon? I'm surprised that you're back, but did you survive?_ Matt thought.

Tai and Sora flew over to examine Metal Garurumon's fallen form. Thus far, they were quite relieved to confirm that the mega was knocked unconscious.

"Man, he sure was a great ally but a tough son of a gun," Tai remarked and wiped his forehead.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him," Sora agreed and tapped her right foot over the digimon's side. "Our job here is complete. You know... If he were actually a living thing and died, we would have to dig a grave."

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon's eyes shot wide open as he glared up at the duo with dark intentions. He bellowed out with his right eye open. "A grave for yourselves?"

This shocking twist caused Tai and Sora to jump back in alarm. The other Digi-Destined gasped in unison.

Matt smiled as his crest was beginning to glow once again. TK jumped back as he saw Metal Garurumon coming back to it.

"No! It can't be!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw him take a direct blow from that Life Bomb! It hit him head-on with full force!"

"_No! That should have been over with!"_ Tai thought with his fists tightened and face contorting with shock. _What is this guy made of?_

"We're definitely back in the game now, my friend!" Matt declared. "We'll show these fools that we don't go down that easily!"

"You've given me... quite a beating..." Metal Garurumon grunted under his breath. "I almost thought you had me on that last one…"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X frowned. _"So, just like what happened from the other alternate universe. Metal Garurumon took my signature technique with full force! Only this time it was Sora who threw the Life Bomb and Kari was the one who reflected it back at Metal Garurumon! _

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

"Oh you've taken... a lot out of me," the mega said while standing with a battered body. "But I have enough strength... left to finish you all!"

With that, Metal Garurumon lunged at Sora and knocked her back with a flying head butt. He then rushed at Tai and delivered a head butt to his face. Metal Garurumon stood tall over the pair and turned his attention to the other children.

"After I killed you all… I'll take time to heal," the mega said. "Then, I'll... get rid of the pieces of trash and take back TK... Matt and I have come out on top despite the odds..."

Metal Garurumon slowly approaches the group with an intensified look of rage. Angemon and Angewomon stood by the children. They were poised to defend them as the last forms of defense.

"You bastards! You pushed our powers to the limit and actually hurting Metal Garurumon," Matt scoffed. "But what hurts us the most is our pride for struggling with scum like you..."

"Now you all die!" Metal Garurumon declared.

"I... don't think so..." TK pressed his hand on his chest and lowered his head. "Matt... If only you'd just stop this. Both of you." Then, he stopped himself and looked up with a determined look. "No! I won't keep crying over this!"

Kari glanced over at TK and blinked. "TK...?"

"The trait of my crest is hope. And if there's anything that can stop this fighting, it's hope and I hope my brother realizes the error of his ways! He has to!" TK cried out with his crest in hand. _Sorry Tai and War Greymon, but this is my brother! I have to stand up and face him myself!_

With everyone else preoccupied with the fight, Kari and Angemon glanced over toward TK's direction.

"TK...? What's wrong with you?" asked Kari.

Angemon frowned. "TK..."

Grasping his crest, TK raced out to where Matt was standing. The other Digi-Destined called out to the fleeing boy.

"TK! Where do you think you're going?" exclaimed Joe.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sora screamed out.

Tai hollered out to the boy. "_**TAKERU!**_"

"I'll get after him!" Angemon declared as he flew out in pursuit of TK. _Takeru, just what are you thinking? This is reckless of you and to go to your brother?_

As he paced forward toward the ledge where his brother stood, TK was determined to stand up for himself and confront his brother. For two weeks, he waited and waited. Now, his brother returned, but not completely the same.

This was a _new_ Matt.

A _new_ Matt that TK was not fond of.

He wanted his old brother back.

He wasn't going to relinquish all the hope he had left.

It was now or never for TK as this would be one of the child's greatest turning points in his life.

"It's time to find out if I'll one day to grow up to be a young man!" TK exclaimed. "Matt!"

Overhearing his brother, Matt looked away from the battle and spotted his brother standing out several yards from him. The blonde uttered a small gasp. "T... TK? What do you think you're doing? Have you finally seen the light and changed your mind?"

"No! I came here to tell you to stop!"

"_TK!_" Angemon's voice called out from the background.

Noticing Angemon heading toward his direction, TK turned and responded. "Angemon! Get away! This is between my brother and I! Please stay with the others!"

"I'm sorry but I can't just let you go near your brother!"

However, Matt cracked a grin and pointed a hand at Angemon's direction. "Hey, you heard the little squirt, Angemon. This is between us, blood brothers. Outsiders like you should stay out of _family affairs. _Now, be gone!"

With that, Metal Garurumon fired a blue beam at Angemon. The angel digimon wasn't fast enough to react in time as it struck him head on and sent him plummeting onto a pile of rock debris.

"_**MATT!**_"

"Heh, don't worry. I didn't kill him but I think I'll do just that if you don't come with me."

Glancing over his shoulder, TK gulped and stood his ground.

"C'mon, it shouldn't be THAT hard of a decision. I mean, you wouldn't turn your back on your own brother," the older brother chuckled. "Well? Would you?"

"No... But I still wouldn't join you! I have friends I can depend on! I have Angemon to watch over me and I can take care of myself!"

Taken back by his younger brother's rant, Matt scoffed angrily. "How disappointing. You, TK. My own flesh and blood would turn his back on his brother? Do you really consider yourself man enough to stand up for yourself? That's laughable..."

"Because I have hope this fight will end soon! Matt, you've lost! There's just no way Metal Garurumon can last much longer!"

Matt was overwhelmed from hearing his brother spouting off these bold statements.

"Face it, Matt! You're in denial! You're blind to see the truth right in front of you!"

TK pointed out toward the fight.

Matt growled, gripping his Crest of Friendship. "TK! No, you're… coming with me!"

"I won't…"

The Corrupted Child of Friendship frowned in disapproval. "What?"

TK stepped forward while putting up a brave front. "I'm not backing down. You see... Thanks to Tai and the others. Thanks to Leomon. Thanks to Kari. Heck, thanks to Angemon, I've adapted to looking after myself without the need for you! Unlike you brother, I've matured! And my hope is that you will realize the error of your ways. Return to the same brother that I came to _**RELY**_ and _**LOVE!**_"

With that, the Crest of Hope slowly showed signs of golden light glowing and fading. Then, it started to radiate brilliantly. TK gasped as he watched his crest glow and grasped it firmly.

"What... What's going on here? How is it glowing?" Matt exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

"Tai! Look!" Kari pointed toward TK's direction. "It's TK and his crest!"

"His crest is glowing!" Sora announced the obvious.

The Child of Courage had a smile on his face. "Angemon... Will you finally digivolve?"

"His crest! It's about time!" Mimi cried out as she put an arm around Lillymon.

Tai murmured. "Go for it, Angemon."

Suddenly, much to Metal Garurumon's dismay, he noticed Angemon lifting off the ground and being covered by a golden aura.

It was the same light radiating from TK's crest.

"Wha... WHAT IS THIS?" the wolf roared out. "What's going on?"

War Greymon slightly turned his head, chuckling. "Well, looks like Angemon's about to digivolve. I'd say it's about time, my friend. Let your hope shine, Takeru."

"Matt! It's over! You may not want to admit but I am not losing hope in saving you! Whatever means necessary..." TK stood his ground with closed fists and his Crest of Hope glowing on his hanging tag.

"TK..." Angemon whispered to himself as his entire form was basked inside a golden aura of light. "Angemon... _**CHOU SHINKA!**_"

Angemon's form underwent a dramatic transformation from his champion straight into his ultimate-form. His bodysuit was white with golden ribbons wrapping around his majestic form. His boots and shin guards were silver. Eight white angel wings sprouted from out of the digimon's back. Strapped around his waist was a golden belt buckle. Forming on his face was a purple visor, a purple glass shield on the left arm and a blade protruding out of his right hand where a golden armor section was attached. Covering his entire left arm was black leather and a silver cross on the digimon's visor.

Slashing the purple blade across, the digivolved angel called out his new official name. "_**Magna Angemon!**_"

"Wow! Angemon!" TK was awe struck by his digimon's surprise evolution. "Now that's awesome!"

Even the Digi-Destined were all awe-struck by the newly digivolved ultimate.

Tai was speechless and couldn't say a word. The presence of Magna Angemon silenced the group.

"So, that's Angemon?" Joe pointed out as he nearly jumped out of his shoes.

Izzy nodded and reopened his laptop. "That's right and all due to the Crest of Hope. Let's see here..." The computer whiz scanned his monitor and confirmed the digimon's ultimate form. "Magna Angemon. He wields the mighty Excalibur. Nice homage to the legendary sword wielded by King Arthur."

"Excalibur, huh?" Mimi blinked, turning toward TK. "Just look at him… he looks so brave out there! Magna Angemon, huh?"

"If that's what it takes to stop Metal Garurumon, then so be it," Tai said. "Go for, Magna Angemon."

Matt closed his fists and launched himself right at Magna Angemon. "NO! You stay away from Metal Garurumon!"

"Sorry, Yamato," Magna Angemon spoke in a low, soft-spoken voice. "But you stand down."

With that, Magna Angemon calculated his timing and sidestepped Matt. He stared down at TK and smiled. "Don't worry, Takeru. I will end this."

"Magna Angemon, please... just don't kill, Metal Garurumon."

"Rest assured, it won't come down to that."

The angel of hope jetted toward the metal wolf.

Casting a gaze down at his brother and then to Magna Angemon, TK clasped his hands together. "Please, Magna Angemon, come back and don't go away like last time." He shook off the painful memories of losing Angemon before he returned back into a Digi-Egg. _Please, don't let it happen like that last time. Never again. _

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Invincible Metalgarurumon Defeated! A Shining New Hope, MagnaAngemon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Ha, it seems Magna Angemon has stepped up to the game. Hello, Magna Angemon.

Yes, I've taken these scenes straight from the Ultimate Edition. Sora and Kari use the Life Bomb. I personally liked the detail I put forth in writing the Ultimate Edition of this fight and that led to my decision to incorporate this into the Kai version. It might be too early for Magna Angemon to appear, but oh well. His time had to come during this crisis. I didn't want you to wait until the Burizalor/Spira arcs for Magna Angemon to appear.

Besides, War Greymon can't hog all the fun. I think I'll give War Greymon a new mode down the line (like maybe Victory Greymon or something.) ;)

Anyway, this arc officially concludes in Chapter 17. Then, we head into the Spira/Burizalor arcs, which will be guaranteed to be long. It could very well extend past the 40's and end somewhere in the 50's (going by my estimations). :O

Send a review and stay gold!


	17. A Shining New Hope! MagnaAngemon!

**A/N:** The invaders battle reaches its conclusion. And plans for departure to another Digital World will be set in motion.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders**_

_**Episode 17: The Invincible Metalgarurumon Defeated! A Shining New Hope, MagnaAngemon!**_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Bewildered by the turn of events, X was flabbergasted. "Magna Angemon? Well, this is an interesting turnabout."

"I honestly never expected this," Keke said.

"Well, let's take into account on TK and his Crest of Hope," he implied. "It was only a matter of time before the boy's crest could shine. This is his shining moment. Strong as Magna Angemon maybe, he's still no match for the great evil that awaits them."

"You mean Magna Angemon hasn't reached full power?"

"No, but I suspect he will in the future. Though, this is simply overkill. Metal Garurumon no longer stands a chance."

Keke nodded. "But I hope they can at least change Matt. This conflict can't go on much longer. Can it?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

"Go for it, Magna Angemon," TK instinctively stood his ground. "I want this to end."

"Metal Garurumon!" Magna Angemon hollered, throwing his fist as it impacted Metal Garurumon's face.

TK watched with anticipation and crossed his fingers. "C'mon, Magna Angemon!"

On the other hand, Matt was nearly down on his knees as he was stunned by the events. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny remote control and pressed a red button with the words _Pod Activate_. _If I'm beaten, then I'll leave here and come back stronger than ever._ "I can't believe my own brother's crest was this powerful. I underestimated the Crest of Hope... I hate to do this but it's time to retreat..."

In retaliation, Metal Garurumon shot out a volley series of weak ice blasts, which were easily deflected by Magna Angemon's blade.

"No! My attacks have become weaker and I've expended too much of my energy... Losing power as it is," the wolf digimon groaned, a subtle cyan glow engulfed his body. It was an indicator that his body breaking down was imminent.

"You and Matt shouldn't have underestimated us," Magna Angemon chided Metal Garurumon. "You've done enough damage here. It's time to put an end to this for all time."

"Let him have it, Magna Angemon!" Tai called out.

Sora nodded. "Metal Garurumon's lost most of his power from the looks of it."

Kari clasped her hands together. "You can do it, Magna Angemon!"

"Let's end this, partner!" TK cried out as he clenched his crest. "Matt, I want you sit and watch! Because you're _not_ going to forget this."

Ignoring his brother, Matt was on his knees, trembling. "No... He won't lose! _NOT_ Metal Garurumon!"

"Again in denial, Matt? You've become a sad case," TK sighed and looked up at the face off. "Face facts... this invasion ends here now! This one's for all our digimon friends killed!"

Magna Angemon jetted toward Metal Garurumon, but the mega was ready. The wolf lunged forward, attempting to catch him with a claw slash. However, Magna Angemon whirled around to the side, nailing an elbow strike into Metal Garurumon's cranium.

"TK... If you won't come with me, then I'll have to take you by force!" Matt declared and picked himself up.

"No! I won't go with you, Matt!" TK retorted angrily with a determined glare on his face. "If you really cared for me, you would let me make my own decisions! I'm not a scared little boy anymore! I've grown up and it's time for you to grow up, brother!"

These words were enough to throw Matt into a mental state of disarray.

Magna Angemon pummeled the mega with a flurry of fists. Metal Garurumon howled, his head rocked back from every damaging blow. Magna Angemon whirled like a tornado, impacting the ground below him as he closed in on the metal wolf. Metal Garurumon sprang away, but Magna Angemon flew out of the earth underneath the wolf. The angel's right hand was closed, readily delivering an uppercut into Metal Garurumon.

_NO! I CAN'T DODGE THAT!_ Metal Garurumon thought, his eyes and mouth widened in shock.

_**BAM!**_

The angel's fist impacted with Metal Garurumon's chest, rocketing up into the air with the wolf's dangling form going for the ride. "_**AHHHHH!**_" Magna Angemon roared out with raw fury as he held Metal Garurumon's weakened form on his right hand. "_**Excalibur!**_"

Then, came repeated sword slashes.

_**SLASH!**_

_**SLASH!**_

_**SLASH!**_

_**SLASH!**_

Like lightning strikes, they were brief but dealt plenty of damage.

Magna Angemon finished the job and dropped Metal Garurumon. The wolf digimon groaned as his lost nearly off his power, resulting in him de-digivolving back to Gabumon.

"_**HE DID IT! THEY DID IT!**_" Tai exclaimed.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said.

Kari sighed with relief. "And Gabumon managed to live through. I'm glad Magna Angemon didn't bring himself to kill him."

"I can't believe it! We actually won?" Joe was flabbergasted. "We won?"

"Well, we did survive," Mimi smiled as she helped Lillymon back to her feet. "Lillymon, you won't believe this but we've won!"

The flower digimon smirked weakly as she slowly stood up. "That's good... I'm glad we all managed to survive."

Tai noticed Matt in the distance and saw an object levitating from the skies. It was Matt's space pod as it landed beside the blonde-haired youth. "Hey, what's that pod doing here? Wait! Don't tell me he's intending on getting away without us knowing?"

"What?" Sora looked across. "Yeah, he's trying to get away!"

Magna Angemon levitated as he de-digivolved back to Patamon and fell into the boy's waiting arms. The Crest of Hope's glowing light faded as TK deeply sighed. "Patamon, are you all right? I really thought I was going to lose you!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Patamon cooed and cradled himself in TK's arms. "I'll never leave you again, TK. And you see? I promised Gabumon would be just fine."

"Thank you, Patamon, but I wonder..." TK looked down at his crest. "That was intense, but awesome. Magna Angemon saved us all!"

Sora raced over to check on Gabumon's unconscious form, while Tai hurried toward the blonde-haired youth. The blonde-haired boy looked right at the Digi-Destined leader.

"Get away, Tai! It's time I leave here!"

"It's over, Matt! You put up a valiant effort. We've been through hell today, but no thanks to you and that monkey friend of yours. We lost five digimon comrades. Centaurumon, Piximon, Andromon, Leomon, and Ogremon. We took care of that that baboon freak! My digimon and TK's partner defeated Metal Garurumon!" Tai roared, grabbing Matt's shirt as he jerked him forward and balled up his right fist. "TK has a stronger heart than you ever will! His love for you and hope for a miracle finally allowed Magna Angemon to digivolve! Your hate allowed Metal Garurumon to gain so much power, yet that power could've destroyed him! It's over. You're beaten. Be a man, Matt. Or have your forgotten all about that?"

Silence.

Matt gave no response as he pushed Tai away and frowned.

"_**I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN, MATT!**_" Tai yelled out. "_**ARE YOU A MAN OR NOT?**_" Noticing the dangling blue Crest of Friendship around Matt's neck, Tai scoffed. "And in my view, you don't deserve the Crest of Friendship. As enacting leader, I demand you to hand it over!"

"No..." Matt frowned and stepped back. "You think this is over? You stupid idiot. It's _NOT _over until it's over!"

"Matt! Just get over that damned inflated ego of yours!" Sora screamed out as she faced the Corrupted Child of Friendship. "We've been through too much pain! Physical and emotional pain! We've suffered heavy losses and some of us are in need of recovery. We're tired and can't go on anymore! If only your brother wasn't here, I'd knock you out myself!" Closing her fists, the tomboy was more ready to knock sense to Matt, but she managed to restrain herself from doing anything reckless. "But, out of respect for TK's wishes, I'm not going to do that. Matt, what you need to do is think about what you've done if you're going to leave. Hopefully until then, you'll be a changed person."

"Sora, wow, I'm speechless," Tai smiled as he collapsed, feeling the pain he sustained after the nasty fall he took after Metal Garurumon blasted the rocks he stood on while harnessing the Life Bomb's energy.

"Oh, Tai! Are you all right?" Kari called out as she and the other Digi-Destined dashed over to check on the gogglehead's condition.

Sora hurried over to Tai and knelt by his side. "Hang in there, Tai!"

With everyone preoccupied with the injured gogglehead, Matt seized the opportunity as he picked Gabumon up and walked toward the space pod. He stood beside it.

However, before he stepped inside it, Tai called out to him once again. "Matt!"

Looking over his shoulder, Matt made no response. "..."

"You better take Sora's warning seriously. You had better think about everything that's happened. The next time we meet... You better be the old Matt we used to know or else you'll be dealing with me again," Tai stated. "Cause if I have to fight you again, then I'm all for it!"

"Feh. If that's the case, then I'll be waiting for you. TK, I will not give up on you, my brother. Tai, you're still not fit to lead this group. Only I can make everyone stronger. Until then, I look forward to the day when we meet again."

"Matt..."

"Matt!" TK called out. "Please, don't leave us!"

The brothers stared each other down for a few moments.

Nothing but silence as the two brothers' eyes softened.

"Sorry, TK... I'm sorry for all of this..." Matt muttered as he showed hints of regret. "You are the only one... I truly care for. Farewell, my brother and take care of yourself. Until we meet again." _I can certainly use your strength… to help me stop him. By him… I mean the evil one._

Sora rushed over to Matt and stopped halfway. "You're not going anywhere, Matt! Only cowards run away!"

"I'm not running away!"

"Then, what the hell are you doing, Matt? Answer me, damn it!"

"Sora! That's enough!" Tai ordered as he strained. "Just let him go... because I said so."

"But..."

"Let him go, Sora. Trust me on this one."

"But we can help you through your problems," Kari pleaded to Matt. "Just give us a chance."

"No, I must go," Matt sighed deeply. "I have to go back and face him..."

As soon as 'him' was hinted, Tai's interest piqued. It was the dark force that Matt recently aligned himself with. "_Him_?"

"All I can say is that you guys have to stay clear of this one. You need to turn away now. This great evil is far greater than anything you've ever faced. It was through him that Metal Garurumon was able to harness great power… so, it seems it wasn't enough. No matter how strong Metal Garurumon has become… no matter how mighty War Greymon and Magna Angemon are… _His _strength surpasses ours. He is the Digiverse's greatest threat and you guys would be suicidal if you ever faced him! I'm giving you one, final warning. Turn back now and don't attempt to challenge him if you value your lives."

"But, if we work together we can…"

"That won't work, TK," the Corrupted Child of Friendship boldly stated.

"Matt…" The Child of Hope whispered.

Giving his omnious warning to his former friends, Matt stepped into the pod and placed Gabumon inside. "TK..."

"Yeah, Matt?"

"You're growing up, TK. I'm surprised. You stood up to me and because of that Angemon finally digivolved. Remember, who you're fighting for, TK. Though, I wish Magna Angemon and you were fighting alongside me."

"Brother..."

Matt spoke out for one final comment before his eventual departure. "We'll see what the future holds in store for us, but you guys would be better off staying here. Do not attempt to go anywhere... Like Planet Spira. There are dangerous on the other side." With his back turned, Matt crawled inside. "Goodbye and I will return to finish our fight, Tai. Get stronger. It's your only key if you want to survive."

Overcoming the pain in his body, War Greymon raised his head, frowning. "Your pride's crushed, Matt."

"No. I admit my defeat here... Which is why I am leaving..." Matt answered. "I don't know when I'll return but here me out... I will be back and stronger than ever!"

With that, Matt pressed the red button and activated the door to shut the hover pod. Blasting from off the ground, the space pod was launched straight into the heavens and disappeared, passing through a stargate portal that opened. It closed as the pod breeched the portal.

TK had a few tears coming down his face. But, Sora walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, TK. We tried our best."

The boy wiped the tears from his face and sighed. "It's okay, Sora. I know my brother will come back. I just need to be strong."

This brought a smile to everyone's face. Patamon cradled himself and slept in TK's arms.

"You did great, TK. I'm proud of you," Kari approached TK and hugged him.

"I'm not a scared little boy anymore."

"You've faced your fears."

"But then again, this is just only the beginning," Tai looked up at the skies. "There's an even greater evil out there. Are we even prepared to face it?" _And whoever this is... Matt warned us that this guy's power far exceeds ours? What kind of overpowered freak is out there watching us? Am I even ready to face it?_

Izzy surveyed the area as he turned to find Tentomon, now de-digivolved from his ultimate form. "This place is trashed! I'm just glad we all survived this."

"The invaders have been beaten and we saved the Digiworld," Joe wiped his forehead and sighed a relief.

Gomamon, now de-digivolved from Zudomon, hopped onto his partner's lap. "And we saved the day, too! It was my brilliant plan to cut his tail off."

"It was my plan… you just went along with it," the doctor-in-training rolled his eyes.

Mimi jumped up to her feet and laughed happily. "I'm just happy we're alive period! I mean. We saved the day! We ought to be commemorated!"

War Greymon Lightning Mode groaned and de-digivolved back to his Agumon form. The rookie digimon lied beside Tai and was hurt to even move. "I can't get up… need a bed… maybe pain medicine."

"You took it worse than I did, buddy! I think I broke my tailbone!" Tai called out. He tried standing up and hunched a little. "Man, that was a nasty fall I took…"

Sora looked up at the heavens and thought, the Digicores came to her mind. "You guys. We're going to have to venture through into the other side and find this Spira world."

Izzy nodded. "Yes, in fact, Gennai informed me sometime ago about using a ship to get there."

"Wait? Gennai knows about a ship to get to Spira?" TK asked.

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Izzy?" Joe picked himself up. "That information would have been useful!"

"Not if we were killed by the invaders," the Child of Knowledge replied. "Besides, this spaceship was commandeered by that masked guy. Tai, I think you know him..."

"Of course, X..." Tai responded. "But, where are we going to find this spaceship?"

"A spaceship in the Digiworld?" Kari pondered.

Gatomon, now de-digivolved from being Angewomon, walked beside her partner with a fatigued look. "Kari... Need some sleep."

Tai closed his eyes. "Well, if anything, I could project my thoughts to X and he can trace a link telepathically to me. I'm sure he can help us out." _Ok, X, let's see if you know anything about getting us to Spira._

And Tai would be right. Only X would provide them with the answers to their questions about finding the spaceship and the mystery of Planet Spira.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Deeply sighing a relief, Keke leaned back on the ground and spread her arms out. "Thank goodness for that! Gabumon lived, but Matt got away... This sucks."

"I think this is for the best, Keke. Matt will eventually come around. I think we're seeing signs of the old Matt returning, especially when he spoke with TK. What's more imperative is getting the spaceship prepared."

"The spaceship you once commandeered on a long ago?"

The masked man nodded in response. "Yeah, Gennai knows what I'm talking about. But first, I would suggest we grant the Digi-Destined at least a few days of reprieve."

"I see. That's a good idea."

Turning away, X faced the skies as he reflected on what Matt said regarding the great evil. "Because, the evil one will be going to Spira shortly for the Digicores. Before they go, Tai and Agumon need treatment. His friends need rest until we get that ship. Besides, Keke... I have a job for you."

"And that would be?"

"How would you feel about helping to find the spaceship and teaching them how to run it? Besides, it's better than staying here. I'll even provide you a fake spiritual body for you to actively use."

Jumping to her feet, Keke gasped. "Really? Me?"

"Of course. So, are you up for it?"

"You bet! I've been craving for some real action in a long time! I may not be as powerful as I was before but it'll be good to go back to my roots!"

X smiled underneath his mask. "Good, until then start training. I'll contact our other friends and I'll contact Tai in a minute."

"Got it!"

The masked man turned away as Keke sprinted away back to her training grounds. _Tai, I've been overhearing you and your friends mentioning Spira. Don't worry. I have that covered for you, my friends._

xxxxx

_**Farthest Corner of the Eastern Digi-Galaxy/Unknown Planet/Throne Room**_

After monitoring Matt's mission via his scouter and spacepod, the short, seated figure faced a large, ten-foot tall screen and picked up a beacon moving across space and heading toward his sector.

The evil one, which Matt alluded to, was seated on a chair with a glass of red wine on the side. Smiling, the evil one sipped his wine and spoke in that same snake-like tone with dripped with malice and pure evil. "So, Yamato has failed me. No matter. I don't have a use for him anymore. Though, I'd like to thank him and Neo Devimon for gathering more classified information on the four Digicores. Planet Spira, it'll be good to visit you once again. And I have finally decided what I wish for. Even the Chosen Children can't hope to stop me." Getting up from his seat, the evil one's eyes gleamed blood red and with deadly intent. "In one month's time, I shall be ready. For, I will become the most powerful and feared single entity in the Digiverse!"

The evil one had already set his goal and would depart shortly.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Inside an Aircraft Carrier**_

Following the grueling battle against the invaders, the Digi-Destined managed to dodge yet another bullet. The three Invaders, two of which were two of their own friends, were defeated.

Those two friends were Matt and Gabumon.

Thanks to Magna Angemon, the threat was thwarted.

As Matt and Gabumon retreated, the other Digi-Destined realized the conflict hasn't been resolved.

Not by a long shot.

They suffered five major causalities.

Those five slain digimon were Leomon, Ogremon, Centaurumon, Piximon and Andromon.

Realizing that their digimon friends could not be reborn with all the Primary Villages destroyed, they were left no other option but to seek out the four Digicores to restore their lives. However, there was one issue that prevents the children from ever locating these Digicores.

The orbs were on a far off realm known as Spira across the farthest sectors of the Digiverse.

However, Izzy recalled Gennai telling him about a spaceship, which had been previously used by the masked man named X. Now it was up to Tai to convince X to let them borrow his spaceship.

But, first...

The Digi-Destined were in need of reprieve. Tai and Agumon required treatment to their injuries.

Fortunately, thanks to Izzy, he contacted Gennai to come retrieve them. The old man offered to nurse the kids back to good health and help them convince X to grant them permission to borrow the spacecraft.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Over the Stars**_**)**

As he leaned against a wall in the aircraft, Tai took a deep breath. His body ached from the fall he took after Metal Garurumon blasted the rock ledge he stood on. He landed awkwardly, injuring his tail bone and threw out his back. Agumon lied next to his partner with his head resting on the boy's lap.

Patamon and Gatomon were both laying on their partners' laps while catching up on some rest.

Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon were all sitting on the corner on the opposite side. Their eyes faced the ceiling as they recalled Matt's final words before he departed.

Every one of them was still attempting to cope with the fact that they had to fight their best friend and his digimon partner.

"To think our worst enemy turned out to be one of our own," Joe spoke through the silence.

Gomamon mumbled. "Like they say, life's full of surprises? Huh?"

"This isn't a time to joke, Gomamon," Palmon rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was joking?"

Sora scoffed angrily. "How could he do this to us? I mean, here we are looking for him throughout the Digiworld and he decides to come back trying to take our heads? Not to mention we've lost digimon friends because of that stupid..." Closing her fists, the redhead growled and cursed under her breath while avoiding cause an outburst.

"Please, try to control yourself, Sora," Biyomon pat her partner across the back. "We're all upset here."

"But the fact that he came back for TK and trying to kill us? Who does he think he is?"

Mimi backed away and gulped. "Sora is already scaring me. I've never seen her like this."

The Child of Reliability frowned as he spoke out. "I can concur with her. Matt turned his back on us and turned tail once he realized the odds were stacked against him. There's no way he and Metal Garurumon could have lasted with Magna Angemon."

"Speaking of Magna Angemon, now that was some evolution. It's about time TK's crest was activated," Biyomon said.

"Then, there's Agumon's new Fury Blitz," Sora turned as her eyes were on Tai and Agumon. "From what I'm told, it's a technique passed over by X."

"What can I say? We're full of surprises," Tai snickered until his body once again racked with pain. "Owww! Even when I chuckle, my back hurts!"

"Oh, Tai, why don't you try and relax?" Sora said.

Kari noticed TK keeping silent and felt sorry for the young Takashi. She wished she had anything worthwhile to comfort TK but was still surprised by the turn of events that had developed.

"Poor TK. I doubt even you saw that coming," Kari sighed sadly. She huddled close to TK. "Don't worry, TK. I'm here whenever you need to talk."

Nodding his head slowly in response, TK looked down on the floor with his mind solely on his brother. "Matt..."

**(End theme)**

Sitting at the front, Gennai navigated the aircraft across whilst humming a song. He suddenly stopped once he heard footsteps behind him. Without turning around, the old man was quick to guess to whom was approaching him.

"Izzy, my boy, what is that you need?"

"Wow, you figured out it was already me?" the computer whiz was taken back.

"Sit down, please."

Nodding in reply, Izzy took a seat from edge of the corner and set it down. Tentomon came walking by to accompany his partner, listening to the two proceed with their conversation.

"Now, what is it you wish to discuss about, Izzy?"

"Well, I..."

"It's about the Digicores and Spira, isn't it?"

"Wow, you're good," Izzy blinked.

Tentomon crouched and crossed his arms. "He got you there, Izzy. Now, you might as well bring up the whole spaceship issue."

"That's right. You said that X had commandeered a ship sometime ago?" Izzy bemused. "Right?"

"Well, I only know half the story. X would know more about it. If anything, X should be able to communicate with him."

"How?"

"Simple, Izzy. He'll speak to Tai through telepathy."

"He can do that from all the way from the other side?" Tentomon inquired.

Gennai steered the wheel as he turned the ship and maneuvered around a tall, brown obelisk. Concentrating on navigating the ship, the old man momentarily ignored Izzy until he moved above a large forest.

"Gennai?"

"Sorry, Izzy. Talking to you and trying to maneuver around these roadblocks... I haven't driven this piece of junk for generations!"

"Well, it could use a few repairs and maybe an upgrade?" Tentomon suggested for the older man.

"Now, let's get on with the point. You brought up the Digicores. Now, these Digicores on Spira are four mystical orbs forged from out of each Holy Beast. They each sacrificed a great portion of their own power to form these four special Digicores. Now, these items are not just your ordinary item collectors. When these four are collected, it is said that the one who brings these orbs together will be granted wishes."

"Wishes? You mean you can wish for anything you ever desired?" Izzy inquired.

"That's what I've heard from X. Now, once these wishes are made, it is believed the seal that has locked the four mighty Holy Beasts will be broken. Though, let's not jump into conclusions. It hasn't been proven since no one has ever gathered these four specialized Digicores together."

Tentomon raised his left arm. "But, we'll be the first to gather all four."

Izzy scratched his chin. "So, all we need to do is gather them, make our wishes and we'll release the four Holy Beasts? Yet you proclaim that there is no guarantee the Holy Beasts will be freed."

"Correct but you will need the spaceship to even reach Planet Spira. Believe me you kids are going to need that ship."

"So, how long would it take us to reach Spira?" Izzy was curious to find out the length of time to reach this far off realm.

"On any regular craft would at least get you there approximately... Well, it would take you 4,400 years and three months to reach Spira."

Izzy jumped right out of his seat in shocked disbelief. _**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 4,400 YEARS AND THREE MONTHS?" **_His mouth nearly dropped from hearing what Gennai had to tell him directly. "That's practically the same length of time as the entire ancient Egyptian civilization lasted! In fact, I'm talking about everything between the rise and fall of that said civilization!"

"That's a long time, Gennai! With all due respect, I don't think we can last a voyage for that long. The kids won't even be dried up piles of bones before we land there," Tentomon scratched his head. "Or worse yet, they'll become dried mummies."

"Don't even joke, Tentomon," Izzy sighed.

Gennai nodded. "Yes, that's why you should take the spaceship X had commandeered."

"Commandeered? You mean he stole it from someone?" Izzy stopped as he sat down.

xxxxx

"4,400 years and three months to get to Planet Spira...? That's insane!" Joe panicked while keeping quiet to himself.

Mimi nearly wanted to faint. "Sorry but I'm not going to sit on my butt and wear the same pair of clothes for 4,400 years! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to become a dried prune!" The girl shuddered at the thought of becoming a dried up old woman and gagged.

Sora remained quiet as she continued to listen. _Ok, so I'll bet the ship X had taken has to be something special._

xxxxx

"...That's correct, Izzy. X had hijacked it from a space criminal during a routine mission to seek out another mad powerful dimension pirate. Of course, this was before X assumed the duty of becoming Other World's greatest combat master and donning the mask."

Izzy leaned back on his comfy seat and closed his eyes. "Tell me. With the ship X took, just how long will it take us to get to Planet Spira?"

"Using X's space, the least it will take you should be between 5 and 10 days. 5 days at the least. Now that's much better than 4,400 years plus those three months if you ask me. Besides, you can't imagine how much light years you'll be covering each day."

"I can imagine. So, where is the ship?" Izzy queried.

"I believe X has the answer to that question," Gennai answered as he set the ship on auto and turned his seat around. He turned to face Tai's direction. "Tai, I believe you should contact X."

Groaning while ignoring the pain shooting out throughout his body, Tai tried pulling himself up. However, Sora immediately stopped him and set the goggle boy down.

"Take it easy, Tai. Your body needs rest," the redheaded tomboy stated. She ran a hand through Tai's big hair and smiled. "You don't want to throw out your back."

"Yeah... but I have to call X... Only he knows about the spaceship we need to borrow and I'm sure he knows the location of that planet."

_Of course, I know where Planet Spira is! _

Everyone stopped as they glanced around the room to listen to the disembodied voice echoing. They had thought someone was playing with their minds until they glanced over toward Tai. The goggle boy lifted his head up and smiled.

"X! I'll bet you listened to our entire conversation?" Tai asked.

_I did. Do not worry, Tai. I have everything covered for you and your friends. Besides, why do you think I'm called the overseer of this side of the Digi-Galaxy?_

"Wow, so that's X?" Mimi stood up and listened. "He sounds hot!"

"Hoo boy. She's admiring a mystery man she's never even met," Joe groaned.

"Ha, don't let it put you down, Joe," Gomamon pat Joe's leg. "Relax, buddy."

Sora heard X and smiled. "Sounds like a pretty cool guy."

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Kari raised an eyebrow. She slightly elbowed TK in the side. "Hey, TK, did you hear that? That was X."

The Child of Hope nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Though, I was kind of caught off guard there for a minute."

_First of all Digi-Destined, I just wanted to say that you all did very well defending the Digital World. I didn't think you'd pull it off and stop those Invaders. TK really surprised even me. I mean… Magna Angemon? Whoo-wee, we have two trump cards to improve our chances. Between Agumon's Fury Blitz and that… your chances are better than I imagined. However, I must also tip my hat to the rest of you Digi-Destined. _

"Gee, it was nothing," Sora smiled.

"Well, I suppose you can say that but I don't think..."

_Don't doubt yourself, Mimi. You played your part in the battle well. _

Slightly blushing from the kindness from X's voice, Mimi covered her mouth and giggled somewhat. "Please, you're making me blush!"

"Case in point, Mimi's found a secret admirer," scoffed Joe.

_Joe. You and Zudomon continue what you do best._

The pre-teen responded with a salute. "Roger that!"

_So, finally TK's crest activated? Can't say I'm surprised and it's about time, too. TK, whatever it takes... We will get your brother back I promise you. But, I don't want you ever losing any faith and hope in your friends or your brother. Hope makes you stronger. Don't forget that._

Nodding in response, TK sat down with Patamon in his arms. Kari smiled as she smiled proudly for the young boy.

_Those invaders, including Matt and Metal Garurumon proved to be stronger than I thought. I'm sorry to hear about Matt and Gabumon being one of the enemies._

"It's fine. Like you said, we'll bring Matt and Gabumon back to our side!" Tai boldly declared, raising everyone's hopes – including TK's. That's my promise before we return home!"

_Yeah but it was a miscalculation on my part for gauging their true extent of their powers. For that, Tai, I apologize._

The Child of Courage smiled. "Nah, you don't have to anything to apologize for, X. You did the best you could."

_Ok, now onto matters at hand. Now, Planet Spira... It was once a paradise that teemed with one of the more advanced civilizations across the Digiverse. It is also known for the largest mountain peak, which can be seen even from an outer space view. This geographic peak is otherwise known as Spiral Mountain. However, sometime ago the planet suffered a climatic cataclysm a long time ago. Actually, I thought the native people on that planet all died off at the time. Though, recently, it does seem to be going back to the way it used to be. But really, how could many of them survived...?_

"What...?" Sora gulped, as she feared the worst.

"You mean it's no good? Then, the Digicores were wiped out, too?" Izzy jumped out of his seat in alarm.

_Now, now, don't jump to conclusions. I'll just have to check up on the planet. Ok, now which way is it again? Oh, it's this way! Let's see here._

"So, let me get this straight. These Digicores can supposedly grant wishes?" Joe scratched his head. "If those people on Spira had those Digicores, why didn't they use them to stop that cataclysm?"

"They probably didn't know how to activate them," Gomamon shrugged. "Go figure."

"Whatever caused this cataclysm was too much for those Spirians," Sora said.

"Wish we could have had those Digicores when the invaders came," Palmon murmured.

_All right! I found them, everyone! There are approximately a hundred of them, but they survived. In fact, they're already thriving again! I expect the numbers to double into the thousands in a year or two._

Upon hearing this news, the Digi-Destined cheered in unison. The mood went from being gloomy to instant gratification. Gennai and Izzy both nodded approvingly.

"_**YES!**_ Spira, here we come!" Mimi jumped up and cheered.

_Oh and don't worry if you believe these are hostile people. The Spirians are mostly a peaceful race. _

Tentomon clarified. "Plus, I'm sure they'll understand our reasons for needing the Digicores. Though, we will need to explain with good reason. Oh, I'm feeling so optimistic!"

"Since we've already calculated the time it would take to reach Spira with the fastest engine any normal ship can take us," Izzy said. "X, Gennai calculated it would take us 4,400 years plus three months."

_Sounds very accurate. I see Gennai's been doing his homework._

"I don't read books and research for nothing. Then again, you were of great help to me when I needed you the most."

_Anytime, Gennai. Now, using my spaceship, your trip should only last between 5 and 10 days at most. You're not going to believe how fast this baby can go!_

"I've got another suggestion. Why don't we use the others pods they left behind? Remember that Matt took his and left with Gabumon in it," Biyomon reminded everyone.

"The ones that could have been used by Metal Garurumon and Babimon?" Sora wondered. "You know..."

_I propose one of you find that pod so it can be analyzed. Izzy, you think you can do it?_

"First of all, I would have to go back to Andromon's factory to get whatever tools I need. My laptop can be of some help, too."

_Good, because I believe we can use whatever technology those pods have so we may integrate it with my spaceship's systems. That should at least upgrade the navigation system._

"Do you know where they had landed in the first place?" Sora wondered for a moment.

"The location would be Star City," Gennai confirmed. "Though, from what I hear, it was wiped out as soon as the Invaders came out of their pods. Let's go look for it there later, Izzy."

"Sure thing, Gennai!"

_Yes, but first my suggestion is for you guys to recuperate over at Gennai's. I am proposing you all rest up for three days. There needs to be a lot of preparations made. _

"Hey! You still haven't told us the location of your ship!" Joe exclaimed. "Now, hold on just a minute!"

_Yes, I do apologize. However, I will fill you guys in on that for another time. Just as I suggested, please take this time to rest. You've been through a lot of grief and just came fresh out of a war. You leave the rest to me. I will be sending a colleague down to lead you to the location of my spaceship._

Tai spoke out. "Who's this colleague you're sending down?"

_Just a very close friend of mine. _

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting this friend of yours," Sora smiled. "Won't we, Tai?"

"Yeah, sure will."

"Well, kids. We're getting close to my home. Tai, I can let you and Agumon borrow my bed. Don't worry I can manage with a sleeping bag. As for the rest of you, well, I have some medicine that should treat your wounds or any injuries you might have."

"Thanks a lot, Gennai. This means a lot to us," Izzy bowed.

"Of course, you kids are my guests. Besides, I'll have plenty of company for a whole month."

_Well, it appears everything's been taken care of. I must be getting back to making arrangements then. Rest easy, guys. I'll contact you within a few days time. Talk to you all soon!_

Leaning his head back, Tai took a deep breath. Sora knelt next to her friend and smiled.

"You going to be okay, Tai?"

"Once I've fully recuperated, yeah. I'm kind of actually looking forward to this trip to Spira."

Rolling her eyes, Sora giggled. "Stupid Tai..."

xxxxx

_**Gennai's Home**_

One day passes…

The Digi-Destined spent the first day resting and being treated by Gennai's care. The digimon recovered and consumed enough food to regain their much-needed strength while replenishing their energy.

As for Tai and Agumon...

The goggle boy was barely managing to awaken in Gennai's bed. He slowly opened his eyes, as his vision was blurry. Agumon was asleep inside a sleeping bag provided by the old man.

"Wh... Where?" Tai groaned while trying to regain his senses.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, boy," Gennai's voice was the first to be heard by Tai. "You've been asleep for a whole day!"

Upon hearing this, Tai slowly sat up and palmed his face. "A whole day? You're kidding..."

"The herbal medicine really did the trick. I think the medicine from the herbs was potent enough to knock you out, too!"

"Man, I can't believe I've been asleep for the whole first day," Tai groaned even more until he realized the conspicuous absence of his digimon partner. "Um, where's Agumon?"

"Asleep on the floor in one of my handy sleeping bags."

"And everyone else?"

Gennai sat down and explained. "Izzy's out with Tentomon to analyze the space pods those invaders left behind. TK and Patamon are playing out in the forest. Joe and his partner are in the other room. The girls I believe are taking a bath. I must say they're already starting to enjoy the hot springs."

"Hot springs...? You have hot springs?"

"Yep." The old man pulled the covers over Tai's slumped form. "Relax. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Has that friend X mentioned come by yet?"

Nodding his head, Gennai added. "Not yet, but that individual should be here soon enough."

Arriving onto the front porch, Izzy and Tentomon stepped through the curtains. He walked inside to find Gennai sitting beside Tai.

"Hey, Gennai! We're back and have all the data we need from those pods. Hopefully, we can successfully integrate it X's ship systems," Izzy confirmed and noticed Tai was awake. "Tai! You're awake!"

"That was a refreshing nap," Tai smirked.

"Oh, gee, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" Izzy scoffed.

"Ha, ha."

"So? I can sleep longer than that during hibernation," Tentomon scoffed.

"Tai will still need to stay in bed until tomorrow."

"Gennai, we managed to bury those pods," Izzy informed the old man but Tentomon cut him off.

"Well, I did bury them after digivolving into Kabuterimon."

"You could have just trashed them," Tai suggested.

"And what if we need them sometime in the near future?" Izzy addressed.

Gennai scratched his chin. "He does have a good point. Though, I hoped you had buried them deep. Otherwise, someone might end up digging them out. Then, we'll have problems."

"Obviously but Kabuterimon buried them deep enough for no digimon to ever find them. Unless they have metal detector or something to that extent. Eh, what we can do?" Izzy shrugged. "What matters is that I've downloaded the data into my laptop. You guys aren't going to believe what I've uncovered."

"Well, don't leave us out of the loop. Tell us," Tai demanded.

"This is language I can't even decipher myself. It appears we have a lot of work translating these data codes," Izzy turned toward Gennai.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary!"

A girl's voice erupted from behind and caused everyone in the room to turn around. Izzy, Tai and Gennai faced the direction of where the stranger called for their attention.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

Stepping forward through the curtains, the individual was revealed to be none other than X's female colleague - Keke. She wore a completely different outfit - a reddish-pink spaghetti-string tank top, blue jeans and pink tennis shoes. Her hair was long and flowed out along with the wind blowing behind her. Covering her eyes were a pair of blade shades.

"Did someone request for a spaceship?" Keke glanced at the trio.

Gennai smiled. "That we did, Keke."

"Keke...? So, you must be X's colleague?" Tai pointed out while his face twisted with a devious grin. _Whoa! What a babe! X's not just a combat master but he's got good taste in hot girls! _

The girl removed her shades and winked. "That's me! And I see that look you're giving me, Taichi Kamiya." She slyly smirked. "Now, now, we don't want your friend, Sora, to see you checking me out. Now, do we?"

"Um... Well..." Tai was caught red handed and slinked under the covers.

"Eh, no biggie. I see that same look from every guy that has ever checked me out," Keke chuckled. "As you know now thanks to Gennai, my name is Keke. I know the exact location of X's spaceship. But, I'd like someone to come with me."

Izzy inquired. "One of us?"

"That's right. Though, you could bring your insect buddy of yours, kid," the girl noticed Tentomon. "I could ask one of the girls but none of you seem to have any expertise in handling or operating a spaceship, but Izzy here seems to be the type that probably understands. Besides, he's the smartest one of the bunch."

"Could you also try helping me decipher some codes I downloaded from those pods the Invaders used? I want to try and see if we can integrate the data into X's spaceship?"

Keke nodded her head and accepted Izzy's proposal. "Sure. I have a tech friend who can help out with deciphering codes and all that stuff. I see what you're attempting to accomplishment. You want to improve the navigation systems to help us locate Planet Spira? Not a problem. My tech pal and I can decipher any digital code even alien ones."

"Thanks."

"Now, once my tech friend meets with us, we'll teach you how to operate, fly, and study the data code all before we leave. We've got two days of work ahead for us."

"Great that sounds like..." Izzy suddenly cut himself off and was overwhelmed from what the girl also had to offer. "Wait? Me learning to fly the ship and study the language?"

Tentomon snickered. "Well, it looks like you've got your work cut out for ya, Izzy my boy."

"Indeed," concurred the old man.

Tai chuckled. "Heh, c'mon Izzy. Since when have you ever turned down learning more about the Digiworld? I mean you did want to study everything about it. Right?"

"Well.. That's true but..." Izzy stuttered and turned to face Keke.

"Don't worry, Izzy. We'll take each step slowly so that way you don't feel overwhelmed. It may seem hard, but you find it to be extremely easy. Trust me," Keke extended her right hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Thinking this over for a moment, Izzy knew that he was the only one who could possibly learn to operate the ship and learn a new digital language. Izzy was always fascinated with the very existence of the Digital World, but he sought new interest in discovering other worlds and realizing that there was vast Digiverse beyond just this realm.

This was Izzy's opportunity to take part on a new frontier.

As he put out his hand, Izzy shook Keke's hand. "Let's get to work."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Dawn of a New Journey! Onward to Planet Spira! **_

xxxxx

**A/N: **I'm still going with the Spira concept I utilized for the Ultimate Edition series. I'll incorporate a few other ideas from that short-lived series, but 85% of this Kai series will retain material from the original version. I really don't intend to make any further changes that deviate from the original series until the end of D-Reaper.

However, it's possible I'll be using the D3 characters (albeit de-powered) from Max Acorn's stories. They just may see action, but X remains in his post.

Anyhow, this ends the Digital Invaders Saga. Next up, the Burizalor Saga.

Send a review and stay gold! :D


	18. New Journey! Onward to Planet Spira!

**A/N:** Expect a few new additions to the group. Who are they? Find out yourself… for those of you familiar with Max Acorn's Digimon fanfics. For the record, these characters do belong to Max Acorn.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 18: Dawn of a New Journey! Onward to Planet Spira! **_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digi-Galaxy/Planet Buriza No. 79/Briefing Room/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Darkness.

The briefing room was packed with a group of the higher powers in charge of the Buriza Empire.

Red eyes flared within the dark room as a short, horned seated figure glanced at his subjects. His very evil presence made them tremble and not even object to his word.

This feared authority figure was none other than Burizalor himself, who hid himself behind the shadows. Standing on opposites sides of the warlord was a tall, skinny figure with a devilish smirk and the other was a gargantuan with a pair of giant cannons mounted on its back.

"Starting first thing tomorrow, I shall depart for Planet Spira with my handpicked subjects to accompany me in search for the Digicores. Mr. Phelesmon and Mr. Machinedramon are the gentlemen who I have chosen to join me." The figure spoke in his usual calm, aristocratic demeanor. Yet, there were hints of evil behind this soft tone.

"YES SIR!"

"Once I have these Digicores, not only will I demand immortality, but my royal empire will grow beyond the cosmos. I will become the most powerful and innovative force in the Digiverse! No one and I do mean no one will ever be a threat to my ever-expanding empire. I.." The tyrant pierced his gaze toward a soldier entering the briefing room. "And what is you have to report?"

"Sir, I have come with great news! Yamato's pod has arrived as he and Gabumon have been recovered!"

Burizalor's interest peaked as a calm smirk crossed the villain's lips. "Is that so? Well, it seems the rodent has come back to us. Where is he at this time?"

"Sir, he and his digimon have been taken to the medical and treatment center. We have placed those two inside rejuvenation chambers."

"Interesting. So his former colleagues have managed to defeat him. I wonder... just how have the other Chosen Children gotten powerful enough to stop the likes of Neo Devimon, Babimon, Metal Garurumon, and now... Yamato. It'll be even more interesting if I ever do confront these children. Still, no matter. Thanks to my unofficial source, I know where to find the legendary Digicores. Planet Spira is my next destination. I'll worry about the Chosen Children for another time."

The warlord chuckled, plotting his next move and anticipating his impending journey to Planet Spira.

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

The Northern Wasteland.

This region is arguably the most barren and coldest region in the Digital World. Surprisingly, no arctic snow ever comes in this region like the Freezeland region on File Island. However, the Northern Wasteland has been known for its strongest winds in the Digital World. No other region even comes close to having the strongest winds.

Excluding a few small mammal and insect digimon, this region was not the ideal place to build a community. Many believed this land had once been occupied eons ago until the climate changed and drove out the terrestrial natives.

One individual, not a digimon, sat on a rock while waiting for the arrival of his colleague and two guests. The individual was a youth with short purple hair, wearing a blue shirt and gray pants.

However, three arrivals were about to set foot soon.

_**SHOOM!**_

Keke, Tentomon, and Izzy Izumi appeared in the middle of the wasteland. The red-haired child and the insect digimon scanned their surroundings. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, Izzy was taken back by this instantaneous teleportation.

"Overwhelmed, young Izumi?" Keke giggled, walking past the child and the digimon. She put her hand across her face to keep the blow from blowing against her. "A bit chilly. Don't you think?"

Izzy shivered as he tried covering his body, even with the orange coat and yellow gloves. "Chilly is an understatement."

"My... wing... gett...ing...cold..." Tentomon shivered.

"Ha! Man, I've walked across colder regions than this," Keke chuckled.

"It's about you came!" The purple-haired youth yelled out to the group. He walked up to Keke, arms folded as he scoffed. "I can't believe you made me stay here for hours waiting for you're a-"

Keke shot an angry glare, which made the youth flinch away.

"Is this your tech pal, Keke?" inquired Izzy, who pointed to the purple-haired male.

"Yep, this is Sam," she introduced her friend to the Child of Knowledge. "Sam, this is…"

"Izzy Izumi and Tentomon? Yeah, X told me everything I need to know."

"I see. Then you know what we came for," Izzy insisted.

Sam nodded. "Correct. I know where exactly it is."

"Where are we anyway?" Izzy addressed, looking around the desolate landscape. "It's dead here. I doubt anyone would find this environment the ideal spot to live on."

"Not to mention it's colder than a freezer box!" Tentomon stated.

"Welcome to the Northern Wasteland!" she announced, pointing to a sign post behind her.

Sam announced. "The coldest non-arctic site in the Digiworld!"

Both Izzy and Tentomon sweat-dropped. "You had to point to a sign post?"

"Well, I was once a tour guide," Keke scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, the Northern Wasteland isn't exactly an original name. What can I say? That's beside the point. This is the farthest corner of the Digital World."

"Shouldn't it be frozen like the arctic or even the Antarctic region?" Izzy observed the lack of ice sheets or even any sign of snow.

"Eh, what were you expecting? A winter wonderland? This is the Digiworld, kid," she shrugged, walking ahead and looking for the spaceship.

"She does have a point, Izzy."

"Well, you expect us to believe that X left his spaceship here?"

"Sure, you better believe it," Keke winked while leading Izzy and Tentomon across the barren wasteland. She did not like the strong winds bother her as she had to slow her pace to allow the boy and the digimon to catch up.

"Izzy, just follow us," Sam insisted.

"So, tell me. You two have known long X for a long time?" inquired Izzy.

"That's right," Keke replied.

Sam nodded. "For a long time."

"How long?"

"Longer than you could possibly think. I'd say probably before you were born. I'm really not supposed to reveal anything you should know."

"If there are some secrets you to keep confidential, then I'll respect that."

"It'd be for the best," Sam said. _Well, until the time is right._

Keke stopped and pointed ahead. "Ok, we're here, guys. Take a look for yourselves."

Izzy and Tentomon's eyes widened. Their eyes lay upon a large, round ship with four skinny stilts completely holding the ship's balance. Around the sides were large yellow, glass domes, which served as window. The ship itself stood as tall as fifteen feet in height.

"Wow! Now, that's quite a transportation unit if you ask me!" Izzy was awe struck by the oddly shaped spaceship. "Certainly not a model I was expecting."

"Heh, like it?" the purple-haired youth grinned.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Keke reminded the Child of Knowledge.

Hopping off the edge of the cliff, Izzy raced toward the spaceship with Tentomon tagging along. The child stopped in front of the shuttle and rubbed the surface. Tapping it, he could not hear a _chink_ but rather a _tong_.

"Hmmm, this is some alloy. It's not metal," Izzy confirmed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It almost feels like the dead skin I peel every few months," Tentomon replied.

Sam chortled. "Dead skin? Are you for real?"

"Ok, Keke, enough of the silent treatment. Exactly what do you know about this?"

"I can tell you this much. A long time ago, X commandeered a dimension pirate's ship while he was on a routine mission."

"Routine mission from what exactly?"

"We had just defeated a powerful enemy from an alternate universe where we came from. Suddenly, we were transported from there and arrived on an unknown planet. Our team had to fight off a strong army for trespassing on their turf. We escaped by hijacking a spaceship piloted by a wanted criminal in the Digi-Cosmos."

"Most wanted criminal in the Digi-Cosmos?" Izzy questioned.

"That's right. His name is Zagato," Keke confirmed.

"Yikes, something tells me this guy is not someone you'd want invite to a party," Tentomon said.

"Indeed, Zagato has pillaged nearly every corner of the Digi-Cosmos for a certain number of millennia. He is ambitious with an amoral curiosity. He has been in search any artifact that contains the greatest energy in the universe."

Izzy chilled at the mere mention of his name. "This guy sounds like he makes the enemies we've faced seem like child's play."

"The most dangerous abstraction of this monster is not his strength and power but his genius intellect. Only few have ever outwitted this guy and lived to tell about. Maybe none at all. Zagato has already destroyed over 3,000 ruins as he left an overwhelming loss of life and stolen innumerable cultural artifacts."

"Over 3,000 ruins destroyed?" Izzy and Tentomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we beat him. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Sam added. "What she said. He was tough, but we barely managed to defeat him."

"Are you sure you two aren't human?" Tentomon tilted his head, staring at Keke and Sam.

"Not _fully_," they said in unison.

"We're part digital, but that's for another story," Keke said.

"So, why are you telling us about this maniac if you beat him?" Tentomon asked.

"Just to warn you of one of the many dangers that the Digi-Cosmos will pose on our journey to Spira. Zagato's not even a tiny fraction of the unknown dangers out there."

"Can you confirm if Matt has any affiliation with a guy like him?" Izzy addressed an important issue. "He mentioned a greater evil power before he and Gabumon departed."

Keke sighed at the mention of Matt's name, folding her arms. She and Sam exchanged looks as she turned toward Izzy. "Matt's with an even more powerful enemy. This tyrant is a master warlord of an intergalactic, planet-invading and trading organization spanning at least 79 Digiworlds."

"79 worlds?" Izzy was taken back by such a great accolade.

"Izzy, my boy, we have our work completely cut out for us."

"For each world he's conquered and destroyed, he has forged armies made of strong inhabitants of those worlds. The name of this monster is Burizalor," Sam stated, shivering at the mere name of the space tyrant.

"Great... So, we have a powerful maniac out there," Tentomon lowered his head.

"So, he's the great evil Matt's currently working for?"

"That's right. He's probably heard about Spira and X has forewarned me that Burizalor will set sights on that planet. No doubt to look for those Digicores."

Izzy was horrified by the news. "So, he must be the one Gennai told me about when we had our talk before the invaders landed. Burizalor must be the one who destroyed the Central Digital World of the Northern Galaxy!"

Taken back by what Izzy stated, Keke frowned. "Gennai's well-informed as always. Glad to see he's been giving you the heads-up on what's been going on. Then, Gennai's told you of a previous invasion launched here after you kids left to stop Myotismon."

"That's right."

"It was Burizalor who arrived to lead an invasion," Sam explained. "He and the Dark Masters not only destroyed, but their presence completely warped the entire Digital World. It was truly catastrophic. Burizalor's said to warp fabrics through Digiworlds."

"Well, we're not going to let that maniac get those Digicores! Not as long as we beat him in this race!" Izzy declared.

Smiling at Izzy's growing confidence, Keke placed her hand on the spaceship. "I love your show of passion, Izzy. That's exactly the state of mind our teams needs to be in on this journey."

Gazing up at the bottom of the shuttle, Sam closed his fists. "Izzy, this ship can only open for you once you state the password."

"Password?"

"Observe," Keke cleared her throat. "_**Zuma.**_"

With that, a platform lowered from the bottom of the ship and hovered in front of the trio. Izzy and Tentomon circled around the platform with widened eyes.

"Whoa... did you see that, Izzy?"

"No kidding. And that's all I need to say?"

"Yep, that's right," Keke smirked as she hopped onto the platform. "C'mon! You've got to get familiar with the ship you're going to pilot!"

"Looks nice, eh?" Sam chuckled.

Izzy and Tentomon jumped onto the floating platform. They gazed up to gaze into the inside of the shuttle.

"Um, so, how do we get in now, Keke?" Tentomon asked.

"Just say 'Zuma' again."

Izzy confirmed the password. "Zuma."

Before long, the hovering platform lifted back up and sealed shut. Izzy and Tentomon gazed at their surroundings and were awe struck. It appeared the inside of the spaceship was far larger than what it looked on the outside.

"Prodigious! How could all of this fit inside a small ship?" Izzy was awe struck. "This is simply amazing!"

"Izzy's going to have a field day with this. Starting... now," Tentomon crossed his arms.

"It's like I'm living in a dream. I'll be honored to pilot this ship..."

"Hoo, boy. He's absorbed in it now," Sam joked.

The girl giggled. "Somehow, I knew you'd like it. X told me just how you love handling tech."

"Yeah, he knows me too well," the red-haired child examined the ship. "So, how do we use it?"

"Well, the door's are working for sure," Sam said, checking the platform. "There has to be juice left in this thing."

Noticing a seat at the front of the ship, Izzy advanced toward it and sat on the cushioned seat. Examining the control panels, he pointed to a small monitor screen with buttons on the top of it. "Hmmm. Could this be the main switch? No... This is weird. I wonder if there's a password on this module or something."

"Allow me to give you some help, Izzy," Sam approached the computer whiz. He looked at the control panels and blinked. "Oh, these buttons here are voice sensors! Just as you stated the password, it opened by command after decoding the password."

"Go ahead, Izzy," the girl said. "Try stating a command."

"I'll give it a try," Izzy shrugged and leaned back. "Hello? I command you to _move_!"

The spaceship did not respond to the boy's command.

"Move! Can you hear me? Fly!"

The spaceship remained still. Izzy sweat dropped while feeling rather embarrassed.

"Go! Zoom! Zip! Travel! GO!"

Sam sweat-dropped. "Eh."

Tentomon tilted his head to the side. "Nothing? This thing is a piece of junk!"

Placing a hand over his forehead, Sam sighed. "No, I just remembered an important detail. Izzy, this ship cannot understand commands in the human language. In your case, you speak native Japanese. You have to speak in Zumanese. That's the language Zagato speaks."

"And who here can speak it? Definitely not me and I doubt Tentomon even knows."

"I didn't even know anything about Zagato in the first place. I thought I knew everything..." the insect digimon hung his head in shame.

"No, you two can't speak Zumanese, but Sam and I can," the girl said.

Upon hearing this, Izzy and Tentomon turned toward Keke with shocked expressions. Their mouths nearly dropped.

"_**REALLY?**_"

"Yeah, Zumanese is actually a pretty common language in the Digiverse," Sam said. "X, Keke, myself, and our colleagues learned to speak the language on the planet we occupied before we departed on the spacecraft."

"That's great and all. But, you should have told me you knew Zumanese," Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling you wanted to see me make a fool out of myself?"

"I have to admit. That's partially true," Keke giggled.

Sam snickered. "Don't feel bad, Izzy. We want to ensure you can work this spaceship yourself."

_Great, I'm dealing with teases._ Izzy thought. "Why don't you tell this thing to fly?"

"To where?" she blinked.

"Wherever! For starters... Well, does this side galaxy have its own equivalent of Jupiter?"

"Yeah, it sure does. Everything correlates with your own universe," the purple-haired youth affirmed. "It'll open up a stargate out of this world and take you where you want to go."

"Okay, that's where I want to go."

Tentomon flew up to tour around the ship. "Something tells me this isn't going to be a rough lift off!"

Keke confirmed Izzy's command to the ship's voice sensors in Zumanese. "_**Aket su ot Pijuret.**_"

The computer replied to the command.

"What's it saying?" Izzy wondered.

"It said: Roger."

_**SHOOM!**_

Izzy felt the whole ship rumble as he jumped right out of his seat and fell back. Keke and Sam grabbed the red-haired child, preventing him from hitting the nearest wall. Tentomon whirled around as his eyes were spinning.

In a matter of seconds, the spaceship had already launched through the Digital World's atmosphere and flew past orbit.

Looking out the nearest window, Izzy was taken back in shock at the speed the ship was traveling. He watched as the Digital World's view vanished as they entered the outer regions of space. Before they realized it, they stopped by a large planet, which had a striking resemblance to the largest planetary body in the Solar System. The Child of Knowledge found himself eyeing the planet as his interest in researching the Digi-Verse... peaked to extraordinary heights.

In other words, Izzy was going to have more than just a field day researching. He was a pioneer on a new journey to seek an unquestionable amount of knowledge.

"So, what you think, Izzy?" Keke stood beside the red-haired child and gazed at the Jupiter-like celestial body.

"That's definitely the Digiverse's equivalent of Jupiter!"

"Impressed?" Sam said.

"More than just impressed. This is like a dream come true!"

"If we can leave the Digital World this fast, just imagine how long we'll reach Spira. If we had used any other spaceship, it would take us over 4,000 years. Be lucky I have good connections with X," Keke flashed a 'V' sign with her fingers.

"Just wait until I tell everyone about this!"

"Yeah, they'll be very impressed with how fast this ship will go. By the way, Keke and I will be accompanying you guys on your trip. Probably two or three others want to join."

"You think you could be of any help in case we run into powerful enemies?" Tentomon addressed to the teens.

"I maybe a lady, but don't let my looks fool you! If I been there to fight those invaders alongside you guys, I would have beaten them without breaking a sweat! Especially Neo Devimon and Babimon!"

Sam nodded. "Trust me. Most of our old powers might've been stripped from us, but we're no pushovers. We've fought our share of strong fighters."

"Well, you said you're part digital… so, you're digimon in human form?" Tentomon blinked. "Right?"

The teens exchanged looks and sweat-dropped. "More like Pico-humans, but whatever you say."

"The fact is we're stronger than normal humans," Keke said. "We have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Izzy chuckled a bit as he backed away._ Hard to believe that these two are actually stronger than those invaders. Guess what they say is true… this universe is vast and filled with surprises. Makes me wish these two were with us from the start._

The insect digimon folded his arms. "Well, in any case, thank goodness we have you joining us."

Sam addressed to the two. "Now, we have to start making preparation time before we launch out in a few days. Izzy, you'll learn the Zuma language from Keke. Don't worry. She promises you'll understand the basics by tomorrow. Then, we can install the data you collected from the invaders' pods into this ship's main control system. Let's not forget to revamp this whole thing in the meantime."

"Can we actually get that done in a few days' time?" Izzy asked.

Keke nodded. "Sure, with your young brilliant mind, we can get it done. Gennai will also be lending us a hand."

Izzy smiled, his hopes were raised. "Gennai will definitely be helpful. With him, we can get the ship upgraded and set to go."

"Let's not forget to test run it before we officially launch," the purple-haired male suggested.

"Right."

Keke smiled. "Good. So, ready to get back? I'm sure everyone will want to know about what we've uncovered."

"Yeah, let's go. Um, you think you can state the command to get us back?"

"Uhhh... sure thing."

xxxxx

Izzy, Tentomon, Sam and Keke discovered X's spaceship as preparations would be made for the next three to four days. The spaceship was collected to be revamped and upgraded, incorporating the tech from the invaders' pods. A test run would follow before final adjustments are made. With Gennai's assistance, they would completely get the spaceship up and running.

Meanwhile, Tai recovered but insisted to stay with Agumon as their injures were further examined.

Kari and TK took it easy during the reprieve. Recovering from a bout of depression, TK observed everyone working hard in preparation for their departure for Planet Spira. The Child of Hope wondered if he'd ever get a chance to see his brother on Spira. Whatever the case, he had high hopes of seeing Matt again.

These few days would come to pass quicker than the children realized.

xxxxx

_**Gennai's Home**_

Two days prior to departure.

Izzy entered the briefing room inside the home of Gennai. The Digi-Destined, their partner digimon, and Gennai all stood to await the Child of Knowledge's confirmation.

"Guys, I have great news!" Izzy announced to his entourage. He took a seat and waited for Tentomon to land beside him. "The spaceship is perfect! With the final installations made and the ship completely revamped. We can get to Planet Spira in just five days!"

"That's great," Joe smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"No doubt about that!" Sora said.

"We can take off in two days," Izzy continued with his report. "Sam and Keke here can agree."

Upon hearing her name, the two demi-humans entered the briefing room and smirked. "That's right, guys. Even I can confirm that. We're all good to go."

"Man, that's awesome! We're going to be traveling out in space!" TK jumped up in excitement.

Kari nodded. "Sounds like we're in for yet another adventure."

"Plenty of time for me to catch my cat nap," Gatomon leaned against Kari's chest and exhaled in a relaxing manner.

"Me, too," Patamon sighed happily.

Biyomon added. "So, the faint glimmer of hope has become a reality."

"Keke, it'll be an honor for you and your friend to join us," Mimi clasped her hands together. "You and I really need to get to know one another."

Scratching her head, Keke sweat-dropped toward the Child of Sincerity. "Um, yeah. Sure..."

_I swear I don't know if I'm going crazy here but Keke kind of looks like me. _Mimi thought, closely observing the girl. _She definitely has a good taste in fashion. And that friend of hers looks like a cutie._

"Izzy, I heard you've mastered that alien language those two taught you, right?" Tai addressed.

"Yeah, Tai. It's called Zumanese and it's not as complicated as I was led to believe. They made it seem easy."

"Eh, I'm not that tough of an instructor," Keke pointed out.

"Likewise, I just hate the idea of making someone sitting down and studying from a book," Sam added. "I'm a laid back kind of teacher. Once Izzy mastered the language, we carried on conversations in Zumanese."

"Wow, now that is something," Agumon was impressed.

The Child of Courage nodded. "I'll say."

"The mechanics is pretty darn simple once you get used to it," Izzy said. "Oh, Gennai, don't forget about the installations we've added in the ship's revamping process."

"That's right. You kids now have a shower room, comfy beds and even a stereo system installed into the spaceship. I made sure to test everything out before telling you right now."

"Wow! A shower room! Squee!" Mimi squealed happily.

Palmon smirked. "Mimi's sure happy to hear that."

" Tai and Agumon, you two said you want to stay here?" Keke inquired.

"Right, I want to get Agumon to get better prepared after he fully recovers," the goggleboy said.

Sam replied. "Well, we've built a second spaceship you two can use when you're ready to go to Spira. Upon your request, we've included a gravity chamber room for Agumon to use. X and Gennai can show you how to use it."

"Thanks for the heads up, Keke," Tai said. "I really do need to push Agumon to the next level… like maybe unlock some mode upgrade he might desperately need.."

Agumon added another point. "Yeah, you warned us about this great evil… so, his name is Burizalor? He's the one who wants the Digicores and the one to turn Matt against us?"

"That's right," Keke confirmed. "Sam, myself, and a few of our friends will be accompanying your friends. Though, I doubt any of us are a match for Burizalor. His power exceeds mega-level digimon or anything on this side of the Digi-Galaxy."

Izzy made sure to make his point across with his eyes on Tai. "Let's not forget why we're going to Spira, guys. We need to find those Digicores in order to revive our friends, repair the damage the Digiworld has had to endure in our absence, and release the Holy Beasts from their imprisonment. Let's really try our best to avoid contact with these enemies. Tai. You and Agumon need to be careful on your journey after we get a head start."

"I know," Tai said, shifting his view toward TK. "TK. Listen to me. If we by chance run into Matt, I promise you that I'll bring Matt fully back to his senses. I feel deep down he feels guilty over what he's done and the horrible decision he made by aligning himself with this Burizalor guy."

"Even if you don't, it's okay..."

"You don't have to be modest, TK. I'm a guy of my word. That promise will be fulfilled before we leave Spira."

"That's if Matt is even on Spira," Kari said.

"He'll be there. Somehow, I have that deep feeling he'll be there waiting for us," Tai was positive over the whole ordeal. _At least, I hope I'm right. _"Keke..."

"Yes, Tai?"

"You and Sam make sure everyone comes out safely," he asked.

"Sam and I promise," she reassured him. "Who knows? We just might be able to unlock our full powers once we leave Spira. But, don't give your hopes up that Sam and I can stop Burizalor. We're not what we once were."

"Sounds like Agumon's got to train hard then!" Tai declared as he knelt by his partner's side. "Ready for some hard training, pal?"

"Ready and willing, Tai!" The digimon acknowledged.

"Any objections? Feel free to speak now or say nothing at all," Izzy asked his entourage. "Tai? Sora? Mimi? Joe? TK? Kari? Gennai? Guys?"

"No objection here," Agumon said.

"Just a question... is there a refrigerator installed in the ship? Cause we're going to need a lot of food!" Palmon raised her hand.

Joe quipped. "A lot is an understatement. You digimon are bottomless pits."

"Don't worry. We'll collect a week's supply of food and pack it into the ship," Izzy reassured everyone. "Let's all make sure to pitch in and find as much edible foods as we can."

"Well, I suppose that takes care of everything?" Gennai looked at everyone in the briefing room. "No other questions?"

Silence.

"That settles it then," Izzy sat up. "Everyone's dismissed. Remember, five days until we depart."

"Personally, I can't wait," Tai closed his fists. "This is something we can never forget, guys."

xxxxx

_**Outside Gennai's Home**_

Three days later.

The spaceship, now revamped with as a cleaner and sleeker model, stood yards away from Gennai's home. The eight Digi-Destined, their digimon partners and Keke all faced the shuttle standing before them. Each child carried bags filled with the essentials for their month trip.

Stroking his chin, the old man was impressed with the spaceship. "Yes, we did splendid work on remodeling the spacecraft, Izzy. Keke."

"Yeah, but we really couldn't have done it without you, Gennai," Izzy thanked the old man.

"So, can we really go into space with this?" Mimi looked at the ship, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Joe interjected. "Let's save those comments until we actually enter that spaceship, Mimi."

"Hmmm, you guys did great work but I want to see how you're going to run this thing," Tai said.

Izzy smirked. "I can assure you guys won't be disappointed. We made a few last modifications two days ago."

"I made sure to pack an umbrella in case the weather on Spira is bad," Mimi checked her bag.

Sora sweat dropped and chuckled. "Prepared as always, Mimi."

"Okay, this is it, guys. We're ready to embark on a new frontier," Keke stood facing the Digi-Destined with Sam by her side.

Sam turned around as he spotted three kids running up toward them. Amongst them was a brown-haired boy wearing an orange and blue gi and wearing glasses. The second child was a blonde wearing a green gi and pants coupled with an orange belt. The third was a small girl with brown hair and wearing a fisherman's hat.

"Ah, about time you three came!" Keke called out to the trio.

The blonde-haired boy jumped over in front of Keke and Sam. "Sorry, but these slow pokes were holding me back."

"Slow pokes? Like hell I am!" The girl snapped.

The brown-haired child sighed. "You took off in a hurry, man."

"Hey, we can't pass this opportunity up!" The blonde exclaimed. "I didn't want to sit on my ass in training sessions all day!"

The Digi-Destined were flabbergasted to say the least. Words couldn't describe how shocked they were hearing foul language from kids as young as TK and Kari were.

"Uh… these kids are coming?" Joe blinked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah? Got a problem?" The blonde frowned. "We're not weak like you think."

"What my bro said!" The girl replied. "We heard you had trouble with some losers. We could've taken them in our sleep!"

"But, we're truly sorry about the loss of Leomon and the others," the brown-haired boy bowed to the Senshi.

Keke promptly bonked both the blonde and the girl on their heads. "Don't talk down to them like that. Anyway, allow me to introduce to you our three short friends." She pointed to the blonde. "This is Tike, loud-mouthed to the very end." She shifted toward the girl. "This is his twin sister Kara, foul-mouthed and ravenous." Finally, she turned toward the third child. "And this little guy is David."

"Nice to meet you three," Sora said.

Gatomon and Patamon glanced at Tike and Kara. TK and Kari blinked, keenly looking at the twins.

"TK, is it just me or…"

"They kinda look like us?" The Child of Hope added. "Yeah, I noticed."

Gomamon smirked. "They might be you two from another world."

"Ha, ha," Joe remarked. "Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Anyway, I trust you five can look after everyone?" Tai asked.

Sam replied. "Yeah, these three might be small, but they're strong enough to make Neo Devimon look like a bitch."

"Whoa, really?" Agumon and the other digimon exclaimed.

"Heh, piece of cake," Tike flashed a grin.

Kara smirked. "I heard they're bringing food on board! All we can eat!"

"Just make sure and leave some for everyone," David advised the two.

"This is gonna be a crowded trip," Mimi murmured.

Palmon replied. "That's an understatement."

"Kids," Gennai spoke up, addressing to the group. He put out his hand in front of Izzy. "We're counting on you. Find those Digicores to restore all that we've lost dear."

"We won't let you down, Gennai," Izzy replied, firmly shaking the old man's hand. "We're all coming back together. Right, Keke?"

"Oh yeah," she said.

TK nodded as he knew that Tai would not fail to bring Matt back to the team where he rightfully belonged.

"Don't worry, TK. We'll bring that brother of yours back!" Tike reassured the child. "If he doesn't, we'll kick his ass and make him."

"Thanks…"

"You guys, be careful," Tai said as he and Agumon waved to their friends. "We'll catch up!"

"TAI! AGUMON! WE'LL SEE YOU THERE!" Kari and TK called out.

Waving to Tai, Sora smiled. "Don't keep us waiting."

"This is it! Gather around everyone!" Keke called out, standing on the floating platform. She watched the other Digi-Destined step forward. "Okay, Izzy. Do it."

"_**Zuma.**_"

Once he stated the password, the platform ascended into the ship and closed shut to seal the group inside. Much like Izzy before, the kids were awe struck by the inside of the spaceship. Only this time everything was remodeled thanks to the work of Izzy, Keke, and Gennai.

"WOW!" TK and Kari glanced around.

"You guys really outdid yourselves this time," Joe rubbed his chin. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"No kidding! I mean, look! There's the shower room, the comfy beds and even sound systems installed!" Mimi was giddy with excitement.

"Guys, I'd advise you all just sit down," Izzy warned his friends. "The lift off is going to be a bumpy one."

"Right, five seconds to take off: Destination... Planet Spira," Keke said. "Izzy, go for it!"

"_**Natiesontide anletp Spira!**_"

Just like that, with the Izzy stating his command, the spaceship quickly lifted off Gennai's property and flew up past the atmosphere in seconds.

_**SHOOM!**_

The old man's eyes nearly popped out after realizing how fast the shuttle moved. Never before had he seen anything so fast in his life. It was simply indescribable even for Gennai.

"Yikes... just what kind of engine did those kids put into that spaceship?" Gennai got up, dusting himself off. "I'm getting too old for this."

Tai and Agumon watched the ship pass through a stargate. Determined glares etched on their faces.

"Gennai, how long until our ship is done?" The Child of Courage asked.

"Two or three days. Give or take."

Tai added. "Nice. Can't wait to catch up…" He clenched his fists. _In the meantime, I hope they can at least avoid contact with that Burizalor guy. _"Agumon, let's get your training started."

"Right!"

xxxxx

As for the Digi-Destined, nearly all of them had fallen off their feet and were hanging onto dear life at whatever they could grab. Palmon implemented her Poison Ivy vines to pull Mimi toward safety. Tike and Kara caught TK and Kari. David floated around the ship. Sora held onto Biyomon. Izzy, Keke, Sam, and Joe sat down on a pair of seats to prevent themselves from being forced back. Gomamon hung onto a steel bar while Gatomon and Patamon climbed the top of the railing near the top of the ceiling. Tentomon stayed airborne.

"Geez, we haven't even fastened our seat belts yet!" Joe exclaimed. "Can someone slow this thing down?" The blue-haired teen panicked, nearly jumping out of his seat in frantic.

"Okay, since we're now out of atmosphere, we should be good," Izzy confirmed, wiping his forehead in relief. "Whew, we're safe."

"Yep, you're all free to move about now," Keke turned and faced everyone.

Sam sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Ahhh, I wanted to see one last view of the Digiworld. It's gone," TK pressed his face against the window.

"And so we begin a new journey. Just when we thought the Digital World itself was unpredictable," Joe leaned back on the seat he occupied.

Gomamon hopped onto his partner's lap. "Heck, we still haven't seen anything yet. There are other worlds out there. I wonder if the people on Spira are like us."

"Well, X said they're friendly in nature," Kara said. "We'll take his word for it."

"I hope he's right," Palmon said.

Mimi yawned. "All of this talk is making me sleepy. I think I'm going to hit the shower first though."

"Tike, want to go check out the gravity chamber?" David ran over and asked his friend.

"Hell yeah!" Tike said. "Hey, Keke, want to show us the chamber you guys installed?"

"I'd be happy to," Keke smiled, jumping out of her seat. "Izzy, you take over."

The red-haired computer whiz added. "Leave it to me."

Walking past Izzy, Keke led both Tike and David toward the back room to where a steel door was closed shut.

Kari sat down and took a deep breath. She looked up to find Gatomon crawling on top of a railing. "Gatomon, what are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like?"

"You can come down now. It's all safe."

"Ahhh, I was just about to take my cat nap up here."

"I don't think that looks nice and cozy there," Kari replied. "I swear… that Kara girl really looks like me." She glanced at the girl, who sat down and waved to her. Kari waved back.

Gatomon purred. "I wonder if she's a clone of yours, Kari."

"Doubt it. Though, that Tike boy looks like TK," the Child of Light alternated her view toward her friend. _Speaking of TK…_

TK walked over to Kari. "Patamon might not even get any good sleep up there either."

"So, how are you feeling, TK?"

"Excited... yet, afraid."

"Of what?"

TK knelt down and put his arms around his knees. "Well, I wonder if my Matt will change for the better or will he attempt to take me away to see this Burizalor creep? I just want my old brother back. The one that I used to look up to."

"My brother has promised he would do everything in his power to bring Matt back with us and we'll all be together with our families once we've gathered the Digicores. It's that simple, TK. Just think about the positives"

"I'm trying, Kari, but don't forget. There are a lot of evil creeps. That Burizalor is just one of them."

Kari couldn't help but agree. "You have a point but we'll be ready for whatever gets in our way. We can't lose now."

"I hope you're right."

Putting an arm over TK's back, the Child of Light smiled softly and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope so, too, TK. I hope so, too."

Taking a deep breath, Keke pushed herself away from the wall. "I hope to god it's a safe journey." _Matt, please come to your senses and recognize the evil you're serving. If no one can snap sense out of you, then I'll do what I must._

xxxxx

Next episode: _**A Terrible New Enemy! Emperor of the Digiverse: Burizalor!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, the D3s (most of them) from Max Acorn's Digimon stories are joining the Digi-Destined! Granted, they don't have their legendary Ascendant powers… I'll make up for it. I wanted to add a few fighters to the group to assist the digimon against Burizalor's crew. Heh, interesting that TK and Kari are the same age as Tike and Kara in there… they're Tike and Kara's parents. Yeah, try comprehending that.

Next chapter, the great evil himself is introduced (on screen and not in obscured scenes).

The Burizalor Saga version 3 is on! :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	19. Terrible New Enemy! Emperor Burizalor!

**A/N:** The crew land on Spira. Enough said.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 19: A Terrible New Enemy! Emperor of the Digiverse: Burizalor!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Buriza No. 79/Corridors**_**/**_**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Upon arriving back from the Digital World, Matt and Gabumon were sealed in separate healing chambers. Whatever wounds they sustained were healed and injuries were mended. This treatment was issued to those who returned from routine missions. The normal standard procedures varied – a few hours for minor injuries but several days for major ones.

In Matt's case, he healed up within a day's time. As for Gabumon, it was another 24 hours until he was done with his treatment.

xxxxx

Matt quietly scoured the corridors whist reminiscing his meeting with his old friends. He couldn't shake off the scenes conveying their looks of disdain and disappointment. Tai hated Matt for turning against them. The Child of Friendship could never seem to shake off the teary-eyed face of his little brother.

_Ugh... Tai. No matter what it takes! I'll get my brother back!_ the blonde growled, shaking his head.

Gabumon walked up behind partner, sighing. "Oh, Matt..."

"First thing we'll do is rest here for a bit and we'll head out to Spira shortly. Hopefully, they took my warning seriously. Burizalor is one guy they don't want to face."

"Well said, Matt. For your brother's sake..."

"I agree. If anything, I don't want him putting his slimy hands on TK. I'm having regrets considering letting TK join these people."

Suddenly, Matt stopped and beamed toward the opposite side of the hallway. Gabumon frowned as he saw a tall, bipedal maroon-skinned alien digimon. This soldier wore black chest armor trimmed golden brown shoulder padding, coupled with a white flowing cape. He wore white gloves and matching color boots. His black leather pants fit him tightly as his black suit was tucked snugly underneath the armor. His narrow eyes were slanted, giving away his sleazy disposition. Hanging on the sides of his cheeks were whisker-like extensions akin to a catfish. This soldier was a high-ranked henchman who served under Burizalor's regime.

"Humph, Rezo. You spying on me again?" Matt snorted, referring to the alien by his name.

Folding arms, Rezo chuckled in amusement. "Ah, that hurt, Yamato. I was only going to stop by to say _hello_."

"Whatever. Just move aside and let me pass, ass."

As Rezo 'kindly' stepped aside, he allowed Matt and Gabumon to advance forward. Once Matt passed by, the alien digimon reached over and put a hand on Matt's left shoulder. The blonde's eyes pierced a dark gaze at Rezo.

"I heard you went through hell."

Matt jerked himself back. "That's NONE any of your business, Rezo!"

"I even heard Neo Devimon and Babimon bit the dust, too. What a shame."

"Just get out of my face, Rezo. Gabumon and I have some business to take care of."

Rezo wore a devilish smirk. "Ah, but Lord Burizalor is furious that you gone and done this without his permission. Because of your arrogance, we lost two great warriors."

"Well, he can't complain if he's not here," Matt immediately looked away. "Don't you ever put your dirty hands on me again or you'll be sorry."

"Oooo, is that a threat, Yamato?" Rezo shivered as he backpedaled a bit in a mocking gesture. "But I think you should know Lord Burizalor is also a generous person. I hear he's going to forgive you since you discovered something wonderful."

The boy quickly whirled around as his eyes widened in shock. He already knew what Rezo was going to say. "No..."

"Oh yes. He was very pleased. The thought of obtaining eternal youth and life has our lord quivering with excitement."

"NO! Then, he's taken off to..."

"Planet Spira."

Matt closed his fists as sheer anger swelled up inside of him. _Damn it all! He listened to our conversation through the scouters? I should've known better... I'll have to beat him there or I'll forever doom my friends if he ever finds them! I can't let him get his hands on TK or even attempt to find a way to enter my home world!_

"I actually heard you had shared the same goal as Lord Burizalor. You wanted eternal life and youth for yourself?" Rezo queried. "Ha! Give up your ambition, Yamato! Lord Burizalor plans to conquer the entire Digiverse once he gains his wish! No one will ever challenge his position once he becomes a God! Then, after he conquers this side of reality, he'll set his sights on human's world! YOUR world!"

Having heard enough from Rezo, Matt seized Gabumon as he immediately dashed down the hall.

"THAT SON OF A-"

"YAMATO! GET BACK HERE!"

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in the Eastern Digi-Galaxy**_

A single space pod hurtled across space as an angry individual was hot on the warlord's trails.

Pressing his face against the glass of the pod, Matt scowled as he closed his right fist. Sitting beside him was Gabumon, whom flinched simply by listening to his partner's tirade.

"Just you wait, Burizalor! Those Digicores won'tbe yours for the taking!" Matt declared as he set out to Planet Spira with the goal of preventing the warlord from becoming an eternal force of evil.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digi-Galaxy Sector/Aboard the Digi-Destined Spaceship**_

Nearly five days has passed since departure.

The spaceship quietly hovered near Planet Spira's orbit. The Digi-Destined, the digimon, and the Digi-Humans stared out through the front, gazing in awe at the beautiful planet.

"Wow! How pretty!" Mimi remarked as her eyes twinkled.

Joe adjusted his glasses and blinked. "Well, I'll be..."

"...a monkey's uncle?" Gomamon joked, stopping Joe at mid-sentence.

"Ha, ha, I forgot when to laugh."

Patamon giggled as he sat comfortably on top of TK's hat. "Oh there they go again."

"I have to agree with Mimi. That's a beautiful planet," Gatomon purred.

Kari nodded with Gatomon in her arms. "Yeah, I'll say."

"Indeed, Spira has always been considered the most beautiful gem of the Digiverse," Keke stated, pointing to the large monitor screen.

Sam announced as he read the control panel. "We'll be touching down in a few minutes. I hope everyone has their belongings."

"YES! FINALLY!" Tike and Kara shouted, jumping up and down.

David sweat-dropped. "Because of you two, we barley had any rations for today."

Izzy announced. "We're entering the thermosphere, everyone."

"So, tell us, Keke. Is that Burizalor jerk already on the planet?" TK inquired.

"Like I said last night, yes," Keke confirmed once again. "However, we really need to be cautious about this. So, I suggest us stick together. We will not break up until I see it's safe enough."

"Better yet we'll locate a safe, isolated spot where we won't be detected," Sam declared. "Oh and I would suggest to keep your energy levels down. These guys from what I've been told by X will carry scouter devices."

Keke eyes fell on Tike, Kara, and David. _Sheesh, having to hide from a guy we could've beaten if we had our full powers is frustrating, but… the Digi-Destined's safety comes first. _"You three especially need to control yourselves when we're out there. X has forbidden us from fighting Burizalor."

"WHAT? WHY?" Tike and Kara's mouths dropped. "WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?"

"She has a point, guys," the rational David stated. "The Nexus took away most of the powers we once had. Remember the deal. It's a sacrifice we have to take."

"So… we have to work our way up again," Kara groaned.

Tike snorted. "This sucks. Now we're back down facing wimps."

"Don't feel bad," Keke reassured the kids. "At least the High Ones restored our D-Vices. You know what that means."

"No, what…?" David inquired.

"Right, you never had one, but I requested to have one made for you, David. Tike, Kara, you two are familiar with our D-Vices."

Tike and Kara's faces lit up as they smiled. "Yep!"

_We can't turn Ascendants again until we train our way back up. Luckily, our D-Vices have been revived. _Keke sighed.

Kari blinked, overhearing the Digi-Humans' conversation. "D-Vices?"

"Well, whether you guys are ready... Spira here we come!" TK said. _I wonder if we'll see Matt there._

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Southwestern Region/Olympian Valley**_

Planet Spira, the farthest planet of the entire eastern sector.

Despite isolation, the planet was still inhabited by digimon life. Considered the most beautiful gem of the Digiverse, Spira has long developed into one of the most unique worlds. Thanks to three suns, life has managed to live on prosperously. The people of Spira do not have a strong military, but heavily rely on the legendary warriors known as the Olympians. With the lack of a strong military, they made up for with advanced technology and ways to cultivate the land by replanting the trees to repopulate forests that were lost during the Great Catastrophe.

There have been little to no invasions. The only threat that destroyed Spira's civilizations was the Great Catastrophe many years ago.

However, an even greater threat has recently landed in the form of a cold-blooded, reptilian tyrant with the desire to become a god.

Burizalor and his contingent have made their mark on Spira with the intention of snaring the four mystical Digicores.

In order to combat this evil threat, six of Spira's own Olympian Guardians have awakened.

They are the planet's only hope, but they will in fact receive aid from an unexpected group of visitors.

Those visitors are none other than the... Digi-Destined and company.

xxxxx

As their ship powered down, Izzy and Sam faced the monitor screen, sighing in unison. They landed the ship safely but not without a few bumps along the way. They turned their seats around to face everyone getting back up to their feet.

"We're here, guys. Sorry for the bumpy landing," the Child of Knowledge scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

Sam chuckled. "What he said."

"NEXT TIME, HOW ABOUT WARNING US NEXT TIME?" Tike and Kara barked.

David scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Quit your bellyaching, you two."

Keke walked over toward the nearest window and looked out to view a beautiful green, lush meadow that dotted the entire landscape. There were tall trees shaped like lollipops. Their hedges were dark green as the bark was dark brown.

"So, we're actually on Planet Spira?" she blinked, pressing her hands against the glass. "I didn't think we'd make it, but we did it."

"Wow! This is so cool!" TK shouted excitedly as he raced across to where Keke stood. "It's beautiful!"

She smiled and kindly stepped aside for TK to look out. "It is, isn't it?"

Patamon drifted across as he softly landed onto the boy's large hat. "Oooo, it's SO pretty!"

"Let me see!" Kari called out, running to where TK stood and carrying Gatomon in her arms.

"We would be the first humans to travel through digital space. Wouldn't we?" Joe asked Keke.

"Sort of," Keke replied, smiling. "Though, I've had my share of space travels with my colleagues. I mean... how else would we have hijacked one of Zagato's ships in the first place?"

"Correction, Joe. We're ONE of the first humans to venture out into digital space," Izzy got up from his seat. "It feels great to know we've become pioneers,"

"Indeed, but just how are we going to find those Digicores with Burizalor and his men on this planet?" Tentomon inquired, wondering what kind of problem they would find to solve their new dilemma.

Sora scratched her chin while thinking of an idea. "That's a good question, Tentomon."

Keke approached Izzy and reminded him. "Izzy, Sam, make sure to check the planet's atmospheric composition before we go out exploring."

"Oh, right!" Sam slapped himself across the forehead and turned back toward the screens. He scanned the planet and its conditions.

"Fortunately, thanks to Gennai, we were lucky to have uploaded external sensors to the ship and..." Reaching over to his yellow laptop, Izzy opened it up and clicked it on. "...to my computer." Waiting for his desktop to load, he clicked on program that read _**Ship Control System**_. He quickly rechecked the conditions of Spira. "Ok. Everything looks great. We're able to breath without the need for oxygen masks."

"That's a relief," Biyomon nodded.

"So, it's pretty much the same as the Digiworld," Tike said.

Kara was relieved. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah, that's good that we don't have to wear those masks. I just wouldn't look right with on one," Mimi remarked, getting up from the floor. "Right, Palmon?"

"Got that right!"

Kari, TK, and their digimon were awe struck by the outside landscape. The lush meadow was nothing they had seen before. Completely lush with little trees. The world itself appeared archaic compared to most of the Digital World's own ecosystems.

"You're right, TK. It's so pretty!" Kari smiled, her eyes awe struck. "Don't you like it, Gatomon?"

"Sure would make a nice place for me to cat nap."

TK giggled. "Even with the tall grass standing in your way?"

"As long as I'm sleeping cozily, it won't bother me a bit," the feline digimon purred in delight, curling up in Kari's arms. Her love for a peaceful sleeping spot was obvious judging by the relaxed expression on her face. "I'll snug as a rug."

Keke chuckled and turned away to shift her attention to the other Digi-Destined. "To track the Digicores, we need a radar or a device to track them."

"Oh, we have our problem solver right here!" Sam pointed to Izzy. "I mean, his computer will actually trace them before you know it!"

Izzy raised his hand, grinning from ear to ear. "The chances of finding the Digicores are highly probable. The worst thing that could happen is if any of the Digicores are somehow destroyed. Then, there would be no way for me to find something that's been destroyed."

"Let's hope we don't face that kind of problem, Izzy," Keke stated, taping up her fists and throwing out a quick succession of jabs at mid-air.

"We could find other stuff besides digicores?" Joe said.

"I'm positive we'll find them with my computer. Gennai also uploaded a program where we can probe and isolate singular points of energy. That not just limits to the Digicores themselves but we can trace other artifacts giving off the same form and amount of energy. Overall, we should do well in our search. I'm positive that the Digicores will emit the same amount of energy as our digivices when they activate. Does that sound logical?"

"Pretty much," Sam nodded.

"Logical as mud," Mimi remarked, stretching out her arms. "Couldn't you speak in more simple terms?"

"Ugh," Izzy face palmed before turning away. "I'll discuss that later. We have Digicores to look for."

"I told you that he gets quite temperamental," Tentomon sighed.

"Don't remind us," Tike responded to the insect digimon.

Suddenly, before long, Izzy noticed glowing beacons on the screen of his laptop. Quickly rushing towards it, he watched the beacon carefully and determined its coordinates. Uttering a deep gasp, he immediately garnered everyone's attention. Tai kneeled down and observed the screen.

"What? What's going on, Izzy?"

"You guys! You've got to come back! This is something you have to see!"

Keke hurried toward the boys and called out in response. "Is it what I think it is?"

"What is it?" TK cried out from the other side as he, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon headed down across the room. "Did you manage to find one already?"

The Child of Knowledge announced to everyone. "Prodigious! We have a lock on one! There are indeed Digicores here like you said!"

"You're right and they don't seem to be moving positions. It is most likely a Digicore!" Sora replied, leaning over to watch the screen. She pointed to the nearest beacon. "There seems to be one close to us I believe."

"Oh, boy! Now this is great!" TK hopped up and down excitedly. "We've found one!"

Kara blinked in confusion. "Ok, so... if there's one close by, why aren't we going over there right now?"

"We need to take this approach carefully though. Remember, Burizalor and his men are here, too," Keke reminded the crew – notably her Digi-Human colleagues. If we run into any of his strongest soldiers, we're in deep crap."

Closing both of his fists tightly, Tike pumped his fists up. "That's good enough for me. I say bring 'em on!"

"Tike! Remember what Keke said!" David chided his overzealous friend. "These are guys that are tougher than those invaders Sora and the others faced."

"David, always the rational one. He's right. As we are now, we're not a match for Burizalor," Keke bonked Tike's head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Talking to you is like hoping to get a response from a brick wall and I do mean that quite literally."

"Hey, I can't help it!" Tike snapped. "It sucks I can't do any of the cool stuff I used to have, but beating up this asshole is just what I'm looking for!"

Sora blinked. "Is he really serious?"

"Very," Kara added. "Then again, Tike, David, me, Keke, Sam, and the digimon have been taking turns using the gravity room. We're all likely stronger than we were before we left."

"And I'm telling you to resist the urge to fight these 'strong guys'?" Keke chided the three children. "Am I making any sense?"

Kari sank her head. "That Tike is nuts."

TK turned to the front monitor of the ship displaying an incoming object heading toward the planet's surface. "Look at that guys!"

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"...I... I don't know," Izzy paused as he observed the monitor and pulled up a closer view of the object. "It's a space pod! Just like the ones used by Neo Devimon, Matt, Metal Garurumon, and Babimon!"

Keke frowned as she somehow felt a pained feeling in her chest. "It's Matt, you guys."

"What makes you think so?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know!" Gomamon nodded.

Joe blinked. "Are you psychic?"

"No, I can definitely feel him," she said. "Call it my intuition. Sometimes I know these things. Yeah… Metal Garurumon's with him." _But, there's something different about these two now, especially Gabumon. _

Clenching his fists, Tike sported a smile. "This is a good chance for us to snap some sense into him!"

Keke narrowed her eyes at the monitor. _Somehow, I knew he'd show up. I'm sure X already is aware of this._

"Shouldn't we start heading out?" David called out.

Suddenly, the digimon and the Digi-Humans stopped as they quickly probed other energy signals.

"Whoa, there's some strong Ki to the direction of the nearest Digicore," Sam confirmed.

Tike nodded. "Yeah, but they're pretty wicked. Definitely not good. And..." The boy's eyes nearly widened. "Holy crap! Now, this is an intense Ki signal!"

Keke quivered slightly as her body chilled. "Yeah... That's definitely _him_."

"Burizalor, damn just what is this guy made of?" Kara exclaimed.

"Whoa! Burizalor?" Joe gulped, his entire body quivered like no tomorrow. "Um... Um... Should we even go there?"

Mimi hid behind one of the nearest seats. "Please, I hope you guys aren't suggesting we even try finding that Digicore if that monster is there!"

David scoffed. "Well, sometimes you just have to dig down deep and find your courage, Mimi! If you want those Digicores, you have to fight for them!"

"But, Mimi does have a point," Izzy stated. "Fools rush in."

"Right, Izzy!" Mimi smiled.

"Wrong, Izzy," Keke interjected, pressing her hand on the floor. "Sometimes you've got to fight for what you need the most. Even if it means fighting a super-powered psychopath who has some sick desire to become a god."

Gatomon smirked. "Well said. Though, this is Burizalor we're talking about."

"And? Who said we were actually going to fight him?" David added. "For all we know he must have lost track of it while exploring with his soldier boys."

Sam watched Izzy's laptop screen carefully. "Yeah, well, I suggest we head out and take that Digicores before Burizalor does. Let's avoid fighting as best as we can. I suggest some of us go and the rest of us remain here."

"I thought you didn't want to split the group?" Sora inquired, addressing to the Digi-Humans.

"I know, but I need some of us to stay here to look after the ship," Keke responded to Sora's concern regarding the situation.

Tike nodded as he faced his colleagues. "Anyone feel up to it? Some of us go out there while the rest of ya can stay and guard!"

"Count me out. Besides, we could do guard duty," Joe raised his hand. "I mean we should be fine, right?"

Gomamon sighed. "Don't jinx us, Joe."

"I'll stay, too. That way I can try calming down a bit," Mimi spoke up.

Palmon stood beside her partner. "I'll keep ya company, Mimi!"

"Someone's got to be here to check the computers," Izzy said, pointing to himself. "Tentomon will help."

"How about us?" TK and Kari approached Keke.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean what if we run into Matt?" Sora asked the younger brother.

TK frowned as his eyes gleamed with determination. "I'm ready to face Matt again if it ever comes down to that."

"Just stick close to us you two," Keke stated, winking to TK and Kari "Ok, guys! Then, the rest of us head out!"

Nodding, Sam walked over to pick up Izzy's laptop. "You mind if I borrow this?"

"Wait a minute? You're actually going to take it?" Izzy rushed over to stop Keke. "You couldn't imagine how much that cost me!"

Pulling off storage device attached to the computer whiz's laptop, the tech smirked and firmly held the device. "Chill. All I need is this. The device to help trace that Digicore's coordinates." He handed Izzy his yellow laptop back. "There you go."

Sinking to his knees and sighing with relief, Izzy hugged his laptop. "I can't ever let you go to anyone. Even if my life depended on it!"

"Oh, god…" The purple-haired tech rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped at the weird love fest Izzy was putting on.

Sora stood over the platform that opened upon command. "Is everyone else ready?"

"You bet! Let's go!" TK called out.

Sora stood beside Keke and Biyomon. "I hope we don't run into trouble along the way and make this quick."

"That's what we hope, Sora. Believe me," Keke replied, folding her arms in front. _I wonder where Matt will be landing. Sooner or later, we will run into him. _

"Zuma," Sam announced and stated the ship's password command.

With that, the platform descended to allow Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Keke, Sam, David, Tike, and Kara.

Their next destination: the nearest Digicore on the southeastern region in a village site.

Suddenly, the group looked up as they spotted yet another space pod descending from the clouds and following the same path as the first pod earlier. Gatomon, Patamon, Biyomon, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam frowned as they a sinister Ki from inside the transportation unit.

"It's heading for the same direction as Matt's pod," Sam confirmed, feeling out the wickedness behind the Ki signal.

Sora bit her lip. "There's more coming to this world? The floodgates really have opened, haven't they?"

"Is everyone actually hunting the Digicores besides us, my brother, and that Burizalor guy?" TK wondered. "Who else would...?"

"Well, whatever it is... We'll worry about it later," Keke stated. "This ship can provide some really strong force fields. Right, Sam?"

"Yeah. Not only, that but it completely cloaks it with camouflage. Not even scouters should be able to find it or our friends inside. The others should be fine and this will be a quick trip anyway. After we grab that Digicore, we split and get back to the ship to plot out our next move."

"Ok, then. Let's move!" Gatomon declared.

Patamon added. "Before they find the Digicores!"

"Hold it. Just a fair warning to you guys, Burizalor and his men will carry scouters. I advise we, as in Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and myself lower our Ki. Digimon, make sure to lower your energy levels," Keke advised the perceptive members of the crew. "Their scouters will no doubt be better than the models utilized by the invaders. So, they could trace even the slightest energy level increase by a small percentage."

Tike rubbed his head. "I swear... if we had our old powers… we wouldn't need to be doing this."

"Ditto," Kara scoffed.

"In any case, let's get moving. We have a whole new world to explore. Spira, the Digi-Destined are here," Sora faced the direction leading toward the southeastern direction.

xxxxx

_**Far off from the Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace**_

Landing in a distant meadow valley, the pod's door creaked open to release the two passengers A pair of gloved hands reached out to pull himself out of the pod and the individual poked his spiky, blonde hair out. He opened his eyes, revealing a pair of icy blue and a grin adorned on his lips. Standing beside him was his partner digimon.

Matt Ishida and Gabumon have finally arrived on Planet Spira.

Scanning his surroundings, Matt tried probing for the nearest level of activity. He then alternated back inside the pod and reached over to pull out two scouters.

"I'm not sure if I even need one now, but let's play it safe, Gabumon."

"Good idea," Matt's partner nodded in agreement.

Attaching the device on the right side of his face, the blonde-haired adolescent activated the device to scan the area's coordinates. He handed the other scouter to Gabumon.

"You think we'll find your brother here, Matt?"

Being reminded of the one person he had left behind in the Digital World, Matt kept to himself and ignored Gabumon's question. Right now he couldn't afford any distractions until he confronts the group again.

"Matt...?"

"Let's not worry about that now. We're here to find those Digicores before that snake does," the boy frowned, reading the coordinates on the scouter's tiny screen. "If anything, we can prevent him from ever obtaining that wish for eternal power. The thought of a psychopath like him becoming a god is _scary_."

"You got that right, but don't you think we will need the others?"

"No, we can do this on our own just fine, Gabumon. Let's only concern ourselves," Matt asserted. "Besides, TK already has Angemon and the others. He doesn't need me."

"All I'm saying is that he misses the brother he's always loved, Matt."

As he heard all of this from Gabumon, Matt suddenly let it all sink in and closed his fists. Gabumon noticed the boy's tightened fists trembling. Deep down, Matt still had a strong attachment to his brother and had been thinking about him since leaving the Digital World after his conflict with Tai. On the other hand, he realized just how strong and independent TK became through the whole adventure experience.

Despite that, Matt had been overprotective of him. Though, his constant desire to take up the leadership role was always shot back in his face by Tai as the two often had their heated quarrels.

This drove Matt to the point to him leaving the group and departing with Burizalor off the Digital World.

"It wasn't too long ago since I signed a pact with the devil himself, Gabumon," Matt said, looking down at his hands. "Sometimes I've wondered if I ever made the right choice."

"We weren't exactly given a warm reception back to the Digital World."

"No, we didn't. TK even hated the decision I made. But, by joining Burizalor's forces, I've gain this power that feel so... so... invigorating," the blonde-haired male said. "I mean... Look at us. We're our own guys, Gabumon. We have the power to forge our own path!"

"Where will this path lead us?"

Matt sighed. "I wish I knew, but I think I may have the one possible answer."

"And that is?"

"Obtain greater power from these Digicores after we've obtained them. Then, we'll use this new power to crush Burizalor!" Making his declaration known, Matt stared up to the heavens. "Gabumon, let's move."

"Oh, right!"

Pressing the button on his scouter repeatedly, the blonde traced numerous energy signals encompassing every direction. North. South. West. East.

"You see all of the signals, Matt?"

"Oh yeah. This planet's already getting packed as it is. There's a gathering of some high-level signals from the Sector 098 in the southeastern sector. Make no mistake that's coming from Burizalor and his contingent."

Gabumon growled. "What should we do now?"

"Wait here and follow their every move. As long as we conceal ourselves and follow them, we'll find clues as to where they are gathering these Digicores."

"Thank goodness for that. By the way, you think they've already found out about us coming here?"

Scoffing under his breath, Matt replied. "Knowing that scumbag, Rezo, he probably already warned Burizalor about our rebellion. Feh, no matter. We'll manage to get by without getting caught. Besides, I really don't fear any of his toadies. It's Burizalor himself that I need to worry the most. In order to beat him, I'll definitely need power from those Digicores. I mean after all, those artifacts were forged by the four Holy Beasts."

"Right. Everything's becoming clear to me now," Gabumon nodded.

"Good to hear that from you, my friend. Ready to go?"

"Lead the way, Matt."

Just then, as Matt and Gabumon advanced, a figure dropped in from above and landed several yards from where the duo had their backs turned.

It was none other than Rezo.

Cocking a grin, the alien digimon immediately called out to the duo. "Heh, I've finally found you two troublemakers!"

Matt stopped midway across the meadow trek and chuckled to himself. "So, you actually had the guts to follow us, Rezo. I've got to hand it to ya. You know just how to push my buttons." The Child of Friendship turned and faced Rezo with a calm, collective look. "I'll bet you told Burizalor that Gabumon and I were coming here."

"Heh, and what if I did?" Rezo snickered, crossing his arms in front of himself and seemed overly self-composed. "I mean, what are you going to do about it, boy? I'm an elite compared to your digi-pet! I can take you and your partner down like the whipping boys you are!"

The Child of Friendship nodded and laughed. "You sure talk big, Rezo. How about backing it up?"

"Is that a challenge, Yamato?"

"Maybe it is, but it's up to you whether you wish to accept."

Rezo merely chuckled. "Ok, whatever you say, Yamato. You're going to regret ever talking down to your superior!"

"_Superior_? Feh, don't make me laugh," Matt scoffed. "Gabumon, let's wipe that stupid grin off that idiot's face."

"Let's be careful, Matt."

Turning back to glare at Rezo's direction, Matt popped his knuckles. _Got to make this quick. Rezo will be easy to dispatch. My main concern is whether if Burizalor has already obtained anyone of those Digicores. If he even has one, I still have a chance to find the others. Burizalor, just you wait. Once I've taken out your errand boys, it'll come down to you and me!_

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku**_

The Village of Suzaku.

Confined toward the southern corner of Spira, there lied a village with a statue of a giant phoenix standing at the center. The surface was dry and the air was humid around this area of the planet. However, there didn't seem any lively form of activity taking place.

Nothing.

Silence.

However, some grueling and dreaded scenes of mutilated corpses were seen lying across the ground. The decapitated body of a Panda bear digimon, identified as Pandamon, was on the ground as he exploded into data. Away from him was the body of a digimon with a faceguard covering his face and a pair of long white sleeves in addition to a long, reptilian tail sticking out of his back. This digimon was the corpse of a Kotemon.

It didn't matter who got in their way.

Whether it was an adult or even a child digimon.

These ruthless men had no regard of who they killed just complete their mission.

In this case, they entered and raided the village to collect a sacred item hidden there. Not even the strongest of the villagers could cope to defend themselves from a vile onslaught from these brutish soldiers. Their weapons while still technologically based were still archaic in comparison to the weapons these ruthless soldiers possessed.

Only those few remaining villagers were left to these invaders' bidding.

Gathered together at the front gate of the village were Phelesmon, Machinedramon and the ruthless tyrant himself, Burizalor. They eyed the entire village while keeping an eye out for the supposed Olympian Guardians that were supposed to have arrived. Despite these warnings, Burizalor seemed content as this was his first of the four main villages he successfully raided.

The Village of Suzaku was just the start.

The Villages of Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko were next in the following order.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Yami kara no Mezamase**_**)**

Suddenly, two grunts paced out of a red temple, similar to the Pantheon in form and structure, to present a gift for the tyrant.

The one on the right was a white ghost digimon with a large, gaping mouth, and a black hat adorning his head. In his hands was a basketball-sized red crystallized orb shimmering with a fiery red aura.

Standing on the ghost's left side was a green-skinned man wearing a black under suit concealed behind black and gray battle armor jacket, a scouter on his left face with a purple lens adorning it, his bald head and his eyes yellow.

"I have secured the Digicore of this village, Lord Burizalor," the ghost digimon drifted in front of the warlord and bowed his head. He then set the Digicore in front of Burizalor as he slowly backed off. "It is our first Digicore."

The bald-headed man bowed to show his respects. "For you, Lord Burizalor. It was an easy task for us to complete."

"Thank you, Mr. Soulmon and Mr. Zenomon," Burizalor smiled, acknowledging his minion's work. "You will receive a promotion soon in the rankings." Floating in the center, the warlord floated in a hover chair with his two right-hand men standing by his sides.

These two were identified as Machinedramon and Phelesmon.

Machinedramon stood on the right hand side. He was a metallic dragon-like beast standing nearly sixty feet tall. His gray feet ended with three silver claws. His left arm ended with a metal hand and was equipped with three long claws of dark gray steel. His right arm had a gray attachment of sorts with three angular claws. Intermingling with the machinery in his torso were red and blue wires; in addition, he has a thick, short tail protruding from his rear end. His face was dragon-like but with black, lifeless eyes. Protruding across the back of his head were two straight horns and his mouth was aligned with rows of razor-sharp fangs. Adorning his massive shoulder blades and aiming forward were massive cannons, which Machinedramon referred to as his 'Giga Cannons.' The entire presence of this behemoth was terrifying, soulless and the epitome of a killing machine.

On the left stood a bipedal humanoid garbed in black-and-red armored hide. Resembling a devilish ghoul, the creature was a fiendish fallen angel. His body, entirely covered in black and red, was hard and rough-skinned. He wore a tuft of hardened skin that folded behind his head. Large, silver rings clasped around his red biceps. His fists fit comfortably in black gloves, armed with sharp claws utilized for tearing and skewering. A long, disjointed red tail jutted out his back. Protruding from his back was a pair of large, glider-like wings akin to a bat's. The fiend wore a devilish smile on his crimson face. This was creature was known as Phelesmon.

The seated warlord appeared to be a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped head. Two, black horns protruded in near 45-degree angles out of his head. The large oval-shaped dark blue chitin embedded his forehead. Coming down the sides of his cheeks was rough, scaly purple skin. His arms and tail were also purple and scaly. His tail was hanging on the side of the hover chair he sat in. It was long and relatively thick in width with the spiked end of the tail being dark blue. The armor he wore was dark blue with brown shoulder padding on the sides, which was the basic uniform worn by the soldiers serving him. The most notable features of his face were fear-inducing red eyes and his lips covered by black 'lipstick.' Though, in his species' case, this lipstick was part of his natural features. One could describe him as androgynous.

However, what he makes up for small size and odd appearance, his power was become feared throughout the Digiverse and many have trembled simply by the mere mention of his name.

Soulmon bowed. "Thank you, my lord. I hereby always serve you."

Zenomon simply nodded and got up from one knee to turn back toward the village to resume his work.

"That leaves only three Digicores left for us to locate," Phelesmon knelt beside the Digicore and tucked it under his left armpit. Taking a deep breath, the fiend gazed out toward the village and watched their soldiers collecting a small group of villagers including the elder. "What shall we do with the survivors of the village?"

Machinedramon immediately responded with a menacing tone. "_**I suggest we terminate them and be done with this village.**_"

Burizalor responded without a second thought. "Kill them. We no longer have any use of these lowly villagers. I don't even want them as prisoners."

"Very well. I'll be sure to inform our men," Phelesmon nodded.

"_**Heh and these fools truly believed that their precious Guardians would arrive to save them from this invasion. The screams of those annoying children were simply... how should I say it? MUSIC to my ears.**_"

"Calm but ruthless as always, Machinedramon. That's why I made a good choice selecting you as one of my leads in my military," Burizalor chortled. "Even if they arrived, they'd be dealt with by me."

"_**Of course. No one on this pathetic world can match your power. Not even Spira's greatest champions.**_"

"Yes, the so-called Guardians possibly were horrified of our arrival and left their people to die!" Burizalor chuckled arrogantly. His aristocratic tone was evident behind his serpentine voice.

"_**The natives here are pitiful.**_"

Burizalor furrowed a brow. "Speaking of vermin. Yamato comes to my attention."

"_**Is that so, Lord Burizalor?**_"

"The fact that Yamato will be here soon makes things even more interesting."

"_**Oh really, my lord?**_"

"Indeed. In fact, Rezo will be here to follow Mr. Yamato's every move and dispatch him quickly. Though, I want Yamato and his digimon brought to me alive."

"_**Does Rezo know to bring in him alive?**_"

"Of course, but if he has to beat every living fiber out of that brat, then so be it. I will NOT forbid him from inflicting punishment to that boy," Burizalor grinned devilishly as his eyes viewed the surviving villagers being shot down by the soldiers. "Yamato and his digimon have both let me down. And you know how I deal with failures, Machinedramon. They pay..."

"_**...with their lives.**_"

"On the other hand, I am grateful about learning about these Digicores directly from listening to his conversation with his former colleagues. Not soldier can ever keep their secrets from me."

"_**Listening to his conversations through his scouter. You can thank me for that, Lord Burizalor.**_"

"I need to make sure that my biggest investment would not plot against me. Of course, I was one step of him."

"_**Unfortunately, whatever scouter he is carrying, you will be unable to spy on him.**_"

Burizalor chuckled. "Nothing to worry, Machinedramon. He will be brought to me. Rezo will do his job well."

"_**At least, I hope you are right, my lord. Yamato will no doubt be searching all of Spira for the other Digicores.**_"

"Oh, he will try. Try he will but he will fail. Our two main priorities are to gather the Digicores and punish the boy. Of course, Yamato will be a simple matter as Rezo will dispatch of him. With that boy and his digimon partner gone, I can obtain my wish for eternal life and power!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Fight Against Burizalor! Matt's Burning Ambition!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The face of evil is revealed. Take note. I've replaced 'Myotismon' (not the Adventure one) with Phelesmon to play Zarbon's role. Machinedramon retains his Dodoria role.

Piedmon will arrive taking Captain Ginyu's role.

On the subject of the D3s, Keke and the others have D-Vices that allow them to 'Magna Digivolve.' In other words, they can digivolve into digimon warriors. Now, this is Max Acorn's idea and actually his Magna Digivolving idea _predates_ Spirit Evolution in Digimon Frontier. At the time he introduced the D-Vices/Magna Digivolving in his D3 stories, the concept came about in 2001. Frontier didn't debut until 2002. It's a one-year gap between the two. Only David lacks a Magna Digivolved form, but I can take care of that.

Just wanted to clarify before you ask. Very interesting, eh? None of them can turn into Ascendants (…yet) but Magna Digivolving will make up for that compromise.

Send a review and stay gold!


	20. Against Burizalor! Matt's Ambition!

**A/N:** Our heroes journey through Spira. What dangers lie ahead of them? Read on and find out. ;)

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion: Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 20: Fight Against Burizalor! Matt's Burning Ambition!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

The blonde-haired adolescent cocked a grin and folded his arms. "Don't make me laugh, Rezo! Do you really think that you can kill us all by yourself? The way I see it: You're wasting our__time!"

Rezo couldn't help but laugh at the boy cocking that arrogant attitude toward him. "You're one real comedian, Yamato! Just listen to yourself! Have you taken a look at your scouter? My combat power is higher than your pet!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet, fish face?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Look, can we just get this over with? I have other priorities I need to take care of."

"Like the Digicores?"

As soon as the alien digimon brought this to Matt's attention, the Child of Friendship was taken back.

"Surprised, are we, Yamato?" Rezo grinned, pointing at the adolescent.

"Are you kidding me? I don't frankly care what you think. You're just a stepping stone the way I see it," Matt responded harshly and with venom in his voice.

"I know why you want to obtain eternal power."

"Ok, fish face. Take a shot and guess."

Rezo snorted. "You wish to overthrow Lord Burizalor and destroy his empire from within. Once you've obtained the ultimate source of power from the four Digicores, you'll become a force to be reckoned with and nothing would ever come close to ever challenging your authority." He noticed a big grin forming on the boy's face. "So, I guess I was right then, eh?"

"Nice try, fish face, but ruling the Digiverse just isn't my thing. Besides, why would I want to become a god? It's boring."

"Oh, Matt," Gabumon murmured, standing beside his partner.

"Feh, I just see a dead man walking. You'll _never_ leave Spira alive as long as Lord Burizalor is here!" Rezo exclaimed, closing his right fist. "Lord Burizalor instructed me to bring you to him alive, but he's even instructed me to beat you within the living inch of your life!"

"So, we're finally going to settle this once and for all?" Matt scoffed, uncrossing his arms. "About time. I was getting annoyed with that raspy voice of yours."

"Matt! Let me fight with you!" Gabumon hopped beside his partner and angrily frowned toward Rezo. "He's gotten away with calling me fat and I can't stand it anymore!"

_Well, put, Gabumon._ Matt grinned. "All right, that's just what I wanted to hear from ya!"

Rezo laughed even harder. "Oh, boy! The little fatty digimon and the pretty boy are going to kick my butt! Oh, oh, what shall I ever do?" He couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Oh please! You two are _killing _me here!"

"Laugh all you can, Rezo, but we're going to be the ones laughing loudest," Matt chuckled. "How about we show you a trick Gabumon's learned after our encounter with Tai and his digimon partner?"

Suddenly, the alien digimon was slightly interested by what Matt had revealed. He raised a brow in suspicion.

"I think we got his attention, Matt."

"Sure did. Gabumon, make sure and digivolve to your mega form right away."

"Got it!" Gabumon nodded as he jumped up into mid-air. Matt's digivice and Crest of Friendship gleamed with blue light as the digimon received his initial power boost to evolve. "Gabumon _**SHINKA!**_" The metal wolf landed beside Matt and struck a defensive posture. "_**Metal Garurumon!**_"

"He can digivolve all he wants, but it's still not going to make a difference."

"That's some big talk coming from you, Rezo. Now, pay attention! Thanks to our fight with Tai and War Greymon, we..."

"Learned how to run off like a coward?"

Matt snorted in annoyance at Rezo's snide remark. "No. We both learned two things. Not to rely on numerical calculations from those dumb scouters and how to conceal energy! Watch his combat level with that scouter you have."

"Heh, ok sure but I don't see any point in doing so. But I'll humor you," Rezo snickered, pressing the button on his scouter to activate the device. Before long, he got a calculation from the duo and was horrified by what he saw. "Wh-Wh-_**WHAT?**_" He stuttered in shock. "_**H-H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**_ " Screaming out, Rezo started trembling and slowly backed away. "Yamato! How is that your partner's battle power is equal with mine? I have a battle power of 18,000!"

Slowly pacing forward with a smirk, Matt raised his closed right fist. "Ah, but that's just the tip of the iceberg, Rezo."

Metal Garurumon crouched over as he sported a blue aura. At the sametime, his eyes narrowed and gleamed intensely with blue light.

Stepping back a few feet, Rezo watched as both of their battle powers were increasing.

"You see, Rezo. My partner and I fought our friends back in the Digital World. Two of those guys pushed my friend to his limit. To top all that, my little brother's digimon pulled off a neat _deus ex machina_ to kick our butts. That defeat alone and getting healed up made both of Metal Garurumon stronger than he's ever been!"

"We're definitely not even close to Burizalor or any of his top elites, but our power is enough to crush an insignificant worm like yourself, Rezo!" Metal Garurumon growled, his feet pressed against the earth.

"How can you even hope to keep up with him, Rezo?" Matt roared, as threw out both arms to his sides and slowly paced toward the alien digimon's direction. "You've been taking it easy while catering to that psychopath you call a 'lord'! The way I see it... only the strong survive and the weak perish!"

Rezo has never felt such a power such as this. He was sweating bullets like never before as his mouth became dry like cotton.

"19,000? 20,000? 21,000? 22,000?" The alien digimon screamed as his scouter exploded and caused him to jump back in utter disbelief. "_**MY SCOUTER!**_"

"Ah, too bad. Looks like you'll need a new one," Matt grinned as he prepared to finish off his former superior.

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku**_

The scouters from Phelesmon and the other soldiers probed the battle power reading of Metal Garurumon. Phelesmon was startled as Burizalor noted the fiend's distress.

"What's the matter, Mr. Phelesmon?"

"I'm picking up an increasing battle power on my scouter," Phelesmon blinked, checking his scouter carefully. "Oh, how grand! It must be Yamato's digimon! But, get this. Both of their battle powers are already at the 22,000 mark!"

Machinedramon picked up the calculations through his scanners. "_**This can't be right. I should have upgraded these old model scouters. Must be a malfunction.**_"

"Well, you old rust bucket! I'm telling you what I'm reading! 22,000 for Metal... Wait."

Machinedramon activated his scanners and confirmed a more accurate calculation of their battle powers. "_**How is this possible? Now, Yamato's partner has a battle power of 24,000.**_"

"That can't be right! That would be mean that they've grown stronger since their last encounter with those kids back in the Digital World? Those same retched brats are responsible for the demise of both Puppetmon and Metal Seadramon!" Phelesmon snarled, gritting his teeth. "What's worse is that brat's digimon is going to be dangerously close to matching us, Machinedramon."

"_**No! I will NOT allow that brat and his pathetic excuse of a partner get ahead of me.**_"

"This is impossible. Even for Yamato's partner," Phelesmon was in disbelief over the situation.

Burizalor interjected. "Why are you two so surprised? Yamato and his partner, Metal Garurumon, are already being spoiled from the initial power boost. It's all thanks to that boy's crest. Yes, his battle experience can attribute into his digimon's power increase, but the bulk of that power derives from that Crest of Friendship. But, that can't be all. Yamato's digimon must have learned a unique ability while battling his former colleagues. 24,000? What does it matter? You two still can crush Metal Garurumon like the insignificant little insect that he is. And even he knows that he's NOWHERE near reaching me at my suppressed level of strength."

Phelesmon nodded accordingly. "Yes... of course."

"_**Allow me to be the one to crush them, Lord Burizalor.**_"

"If Rezo has found him, then he has no chance against Yamato's digimon. His battle power is only 18,000."

"_**Rezo is a fool if he even dares to try apprehending them.**_"

The cold tyrant reflected on an instance where he interacted with Matt. "I suppose Yamato desires the same wish from the Digicores as I do. I bet he wants that eternal power and youth. He would not have a chance against me otherwise. I knew I shouldn't trust a human. He went back to kidnap his brother without my permission. He seeks power for himself. But, I'll still commend him by pulling off this selfish act. He actually has the nerve to rebel against me. Heh. Oh, Yamato, you are quite a handful, aren't you?" A devilish grin curled on the tyrant's black lips.

xxxxx

_**Top of Spiral Mountain/Outside the Sacred Guardian Temple**_

At the top summit of Spiral Mountain was surrounded by a mountainous landscape shrouded with thick clouds and a barren landscape. It is laid out as a large platform that is slightly in orbit above Spira. All events occurring on the planet can be observed from here, which the Guardians have done for quite some time. That is how they are able to witness the series of events that fall out. However, only one guardian was on watch and kept his watchful eye on the arrival of the icy tyrant Burizalor.

Standing outside of a golden Pantheon like temple was one of those Olympian Guardians.

This guardian stood at least nine-feet tall. He was a humanoid, bipedal being with what appeared to be the head of a blue wild canine. His snout was long with a black nose at the end. His lower and upper jaw was lined with rows of sharp teeth including pairs of canines. His eyes were white and pale. Long, ears protruded from the sides of his head. The guardian's upper body was built with soft, cushioned shoulder armor on both sides of his shoulders. He wore a pair of black gloves with blue, striped fur covering his forearms and elbows. Wrapped around his fists were steel bracelets with the left one tipped with spikes. The pants he wore were long, light brown and soft as they reached down to his ankles. Whatever was exposed of his legs was covered in light blue fur. His feet were long and equipped with five purple-clawed toes.

Flowing out wildly across his back was a long, green mane. In his right hand was a long knife tipped with bone-like protrusions on the sides with the hilt of the knife made out of bone. The guardian gave this weapon a special name - _Azteca_ - and used it to summon many of Spira's apparitions from the Other World. Surprisingly inside the mouth of this guardian was a second mouth but it was humanoid. It was in fact the real mouth where this guardian actually speaks.

This was Mercurimon.

"Mercurimon!" a deepened voice called out from inside the temple.

Whirling around to face the guardian who called to his attention, Mercurimon kneeled down. "Oh, Apollomon, you've regained all of your power?"

"Indeed, I have."

Stepping out of the darkness of the entrance was a taller and slimmer bipedal being identified as Apollomon. This digimon appeared at least the same height as Mercurimon though could be a few inches taller. This Olympian wore body armor consisting of a color mix of red, orange and yellow. His upper body was built with red armor covering his chest and gray armor plates around his waist. The arms of this warrior were long and covered in bright orange armor while his legs were red. Yellow claw-like protrusions jutted out of his knees. The warrior's hands equipped with deadly, yellow claws and two orange jewels embedded in his hands; his feet also had four long claws protruding. The face of this Olympian Guardian was draconian and had a long orange-yellow mane flowing across his back.

Apollomon stared out into the barren landscape and the magnificent platform of Spiral Mountain. It had been so long since he had emerged from out of the temple and breathed in the fresh air of the outside world. He had hoped to once again awaken to a witness a period of peace.

However, those harmonious times have abruptly ended thanks to the recent invasion by Burizalor.

"It's been so long since I've walked Spira. It seems the planet had managed to prosper since the Great Catastrophe," Apollomon stated, observing the valley. "It's unfortunate a great evil has descended on this harmonious world."

"Which is why we are needed to save Spira and its people. Already the enemy have raided the Village of Suzaku and taken one of the four Digicores," Mercurimon informed his colleague. "I could've gone there myself, but I had to see to the Great Elder."

"Burizalor. Such a name induces great fear throughout the cosmos. I had hoped that icy tyrant would never reach Spira but... eventually he was bent on conquering every realm he could uncover."

"That vile creature has destroyed millions. We cannot let Spira be occupied! We must fight to defend and preserve Spira's legacy!"

Apollomon nodded, his eyes fueled with intense determination. "Dianamon, Marsmon, Neptunmon, and Minervamon will join us shortly. Once they get here, we will mount out first move!"

"I have no complaints, but I suggest we hasten our move. I'm already sensing the location of Burizalor and his men."

"Mercurimon. I suggest we split into groups. The villagers will need each of us. Dianamon and myself will head off Burizalor's men as he should be leaving the Village of Suzaku. Neptunmon and Minervamon can defend the Village of Genbu. Marsmon will investigate the Village of Suzaku and report to us when he finds us. You, Mercurimon, go and see the Great Elder. He requires your protection during his final days."

"I was planning to return anyhow."

Apollomon shifted his eyes to the ground and sighed. "We, the Olympian Guardians of Spira, will send these monsters back to the abyss!"

"Yes, together there is no force that can challenge our power!"

"Another thing, Mercurimon. The Digi-Destined are indeed on Spira. They will be searching for the Digicores. Make sure no harm comes to them or their allies. Let us hope that they stay out of any possible confrontation with Burizalor and allow us to deal with that tyrant ourselves."

"Of course."

Clenching his fists, Apollomon summoned a burst of flames. "The war has now begun."

xxxxx

_**Twenty Miles Away from the Southeastern Region/Olympian Range**_

Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam embarked on their quest to find the Digicores.

Once they reached the large tranquil yet beautiful lake, the tracker device Keke borrowed from Izzy probed a sensitive beacon. The girl reached into the left pocket of her pink shorts to and pulled out the device.

To her surprise, the Digicore on the radar was suddenly starting to move on its own.

"What? The Digicores..." Keke murmured.

Sora overheard Keke, walking over to scan the device. "What about the Digicore?"

"It's starting to move on its own."

"What? But, how and why?" The Child of Love wondered until she came into a quick realization. "Burizalor. So, it is him! He's gotten a hold of the first Digicore we were looking for!"

"He's taken the first Digicore? What makes you sure of that?" Biyomon inquired.

Gatomon wondered out loud. "What if someone else is trying to relocate it so Burizalor doesn't get it?"

"We don't know for sure but it's highly probable that monster has gotten his dirty hands on it," Sam growled.

Keke gritted her teeth. "Damn it! Just when we were about to snatch it!"

"This is not good! He's already beaten us to one Digicore!" TK sank his head.

Kari nodded. "But we still have three Digicores to find! It's not all hopeless yet!"

"Kari's right! I say we move as quickly as possible!" Gatomon suggested.

Kara nodded. "Gatomon has a point. The faster we move, then we'll beat that bastard to those other three Digicores."

David added. "We better keep our activity low. Those scouters of theirs will notice high-level activity, including our energies."

"Right. In other words, the digimon cannot digivolve," Sora advised the digimon.

"And we better suppress our Digital Ki, guys," Keke addressed to her fellow Digi-Humans. "We can try investigating this situation. We'll follow wherever this Digicore will go."

"Wait, but you said yourself that it could be Burizalor!" Patamon exclaimed, jumping up and down repeatedly.

"I know but it's a risk we have to take," Sam said. "Yet, again, we have to keep our activity low."

Keke concurred. Sam, David, Tike, Kara, you guys can still use our flight techniques, but we must keep out of range from these guys. After all, they will trace our positions with their scouters." She set the ground straight. "Got it?"

Tike nodded and raised a thumb up. "No problem. Maybe if we follow them, they'll lead us to the next village!"

"Yes, but we have to be extremely careful, guys," Sora put a finger under her chin.

"If we give ourselves out, they'll find us," David clarified.

Patamon shuddered. "Just the mention of Burizalor's name is enough to make me quiver. Right, TK?"

"Yeah..." the boy nodded, casting his eyes on the ground.

Keke reminded her crew. "Stay together, everyone. This will be a stealth mission!"

"Wow, stealth mission! This is going to be fun!" Biyomon flapped her wings.

Sora sighed. "Yeah, real fun."

xxxxx

_**Fifty Miles off in the Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace**_

Rezo backed away as Matt and Metal Garurumon approached him. Both had fearsome intent in their eyes and enough to send chills down Rezo's spine. Attacking them both would be a horrible idea and Rezo knew that.

"Wait a minute, Yamato!" Rezo waved his hands dismissively as beads of nervous sweat covered his face. "Perhaps I strike a deal with you and your partner?"

Matt scoffed at the blithering fool. "You had better convince me because you have a short lifespan as far as I'm concerned!"

"And make it quick!" Metal Garurumon growled.

Rezo nervously grinned. "Listen... I just thought of a brilliant idea! Let me join you! I can help you two out!"

"What? You've got to be kidding me?" the blonde-haired preteen raised his left brow. His expression contorted with disdain. "Are you jerking my chain here, Rezo?"

"No! I mean... I've always secretly despised Lord Bu- I mean Burizalor! I've always loathed that no good piece of scum!" The desperate alien lied between his teeth. "And that's the truth! I swear!"

Matt smirked at the alien digimon. "Is that so?"

"Yes! In fact, I believe if you let me join you two... our combined strength would be enough to bring Phelesmon and Machinedramon down to their knees... Hahaha, yes! They wouldn't know what hit 'em!" Rezo laughed, al though he was already giving himself away and Matt knew he was up to no good.

"Matt, what should we do?" Metal Garurumon approached his partner.

"Heh, Rezo. Rezo. My friend..." the calm and collected Child of Friendship smiled. His eyes beamed toward Rezo's direction and did not turn away even for a minute. "You amaze me. Here we thought that you were just a poor excuse of a coward, but you're far worse than that... Calling you a coward would only be understatement. No, you're a _lying coward_!"

Taken back by this remark, Rezo backpedaled a few steps and gulped nervously. "What...? Lying? You dare me a lying coward?"

"What else should I call you then? Hmm? Any suggestions?" Matt advanced toward the alien digimon while closing his tights. "Well? I'm waiting for a response, Rezo!"

"Be careful, Matt. He possibly must have called for back-up," Metal Garurumon warned his partner.

"Don't be silly, Metal Garurumon. This guy really thinks he can take us both by himself. Ignorance is bliss, Rezo!"

Rezo stopped as he stared directly over Matt's left shoulder and cocked a nervous grin. "Um... Um.. HEY! Lord Burizalor, is that you?"

Matt uttered a gasp as he quickly turned around to look over his shoulder and to his dismay - no signs of the tyrant. He and Metal Garurumon couldn't even sense him.

Yes, they had in fact been fooled by the oldest trick in the book.

Holding his right hand back, Rezo gathered a ball of energy and condensed it into a spiraling green sphere. "_**SUCKER!**_" He howled in laughter as he launched the attack at the duo. "TAKE THIS!"

Once Matt and Metal Garurumon turned...

_**BOOM!**_

The alien digimon repeatedly fired a volley of blasts at his two intended targets. Tossing one blast after another, Rezo expelled all of his energy into his blasts to vaporize every last trace of Matt and the metal wolf digimon.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS! HA! HA! HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS ONE COMING, BOYS!"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Delivering one last explosive blast, the alien heavily breathed and tried recollecting his power. He gazed across and waited for the large billowing smoke cloud to settle. As the smoke cleared, Rezo cocked a grin as he found nothing but five craters and a pile of shattered debris from a small hill he had managed to destroy.

"Yeah, what now, tough guys? You aren't so tough now!" Rezo chuckled while still heavily breathing. "Like always, I've proven I'm the superior fighter! Like I'd ever betray Lord Burizalor!" Pacing a few steps forward, he surveyed his surroundings and activated his scouter. "Just to make sure."

_Beep. _

No reading.

Rezo sighed with relief. "Good. I've taken care of those two. Now, to report to Lord Burizalor... Wait! Wasn't I supposed to bring them back alive?" Stopping immediately, Rezo shrugged. "Ha, I'll just say that I went a little overboard. I'm sure Lord Burizalor will understand."

"Oh, I'm sure he would. Wouldn't he, Rezo?" the ever so arrogant tone of Matt's voice rang out.

Rezo froze as his mouth dropped. He whirled around to find Matt and Metal Garurumon standing behind him. The blonde preteen had his arms folded whilst mounting Metal Garurumon's back.

"What? You... you two survived?"

Matt replied. "Metal Garurumon carried me away. You disappoint us, fish face. That was a pathetic attempt at throwing our guards off. Too bad Lord Burizalor wasn't here."

"But, I just…" the alien could barely manage to utter as he stuttered nervously. "How could this... be?"

"Use your head, Rezo. If Metal Garurumon's power augments, doesn't his speed increase along with it? Plus, his rage reaches new heights every time you throw out your stupid assaults!" Matt barked.

"No! This can't be possible!" Rezo shouted, taking a few steps back.

Metal Garurumon's eyes gleamed with intense blue light. "It's over for you, Rezo!"

With that, the alien digimon immediately jumped up and flew out to escape. Matt merely scoffed as he and Metal Garurumon took off to follow him. Much to Rezo's horror, the pair was already gaining on him.

"Well, well, look at him go, Metal Garurumon. Why don't we send him a parting gift courtesy of us?"

Nodding his head, Metal Garurumon shot forward and made a u-turn around Rezo. The metal wolf digimon blocked Rezo's path and stared him dead in the eyes. Rezo panicked and quickly turned only to be...

_**BAM!**_

...meet with a claw impacting his waist. Metal Garurumon's claw shattered the warrior's armor, delivering a fatal blow through Rezo's torso. Rezo gagged and coughed a mouth full of green blood.

Rezo coughed and gagged repeatedly. "_**GAAAARGH!**_"

Matt cocked a grin as he twisted his hand around the inside of Rezo's waist. The alien threw his head back and let out a blood-curling scream.

"_**GAAAAAAAAARGH! YA-MA-TO...**_"

"Any last words, Rezo?" the blonde adolescent grinned as he drove his fist deeper through Rezo's flesh. "I could keep this up and prolong your agony. Well? What's it going to be?"

"You..."

"Yes?"

Rezo spat a wad of saliva and blood across Matt's left cheek. The Child of Friendship snorted angrily.

"...You will... die...by... Lord Burizalor's... hand, Yamato... Mark my... words... You will not leave... Spira... alive!" Rezo chuckled under his breath despite the pain he endured.

Irked with Rezo's threats, Matt turned toward Metal Garurumon. The wolf threw the alien digimon up into mid-air.

"Ice him, Metal Garurumon."

The mega digimon nodded in response, opened his mouth and fired a stream of ice at Rezo. "_**Cocytus Breath!**_"

The alien was caught by the icy stream and turned into a block of ice.

There was nowhere for Rezo to go but... to his grave.

Metal Garurumon opened his mouth, firing a blue beam at the frozen alien. The beam collided, impacting and exploding whilst wiping out Rezo completely.

_**BOOM!**_

Raining down around the area was showering ice shards as Matt and Metal Garurumon raised their heads simultaneously.

Just like that and it was the end for Rezo.

"See you in hell, Rezo," Matt murmured.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in the Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku**_

_Beep. Beep._

Machinedramon was stunned by the immediate jump in power – via his scanner.

Just now, he calculated the battle powers from Metal Garurumon and to an extent Matt's crest.

"_**I regret to confirm this, Lord Burizalor. Metal Garurumon's battle power is calculated as 24,000. Rezo was just eradicated by him.**_"

"Rezo was a fool," Phelesmon scoffed. "It's a shame."

"No matter," Burizalor replied, sluggishly shrugged his shoulders. "We should be more concerned on our quest. Let us be on our way to collect the second Digicore. Shall we, gentlemen?"

Zenomon activated his scouter and picked up the location of the second Digicore. "My lord, I have a reading of twenty or so villagers toward the eastern continent."

Phelesmon lips curled with a smirk. "Machinedramon, perhaps you should give your scouters more credit than you should. Even these old models manage to trace the energy signals of every digimon inhabitant on the planet."

"At least those with high level of activity," Burizalor said, curling his black lips into a smirk. "Let's hope this village has a Digicore. In the meantime, let none of us let their guard down. There appear to be other strange beings out there." He quickly glanced at the Village of Suzaku and turned toward his men. "Have every villager been executed?"

"Yes, sir!" other members of the contingent responded at once.

Machinedramon's soulless eyes gleamed. "_**Affirmative, my lord.**_"

"Good. Then, let us be off!" Burizalor announced.

With that, the warlord, Phelesmon, Zenomon, and six other minions - including Soulmon - flew up to alternate to the next village. Machinedramon's mechanisms under his feet allowed him to propel, trailing behind Burizalor's contingent.

Their next sacred village to raid: the Village of Seiryuu.

Their new mission: Secure the second Digicore.

xxxxx

_**Fifty Miles off in the Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace**_

Matt hopped off his digimon's back. "I tell you, Metal Garurumon. I love watching fireworks."

"Yeah, but that was bad timing. Now Burizalor's men will trace us with their scouters," the mega digimon reminded the blonde adolescent. "We need to be extremely cautious when approaching Machinedramon and Phelesmon. Those two are on a whole different level than Rezo."

"Yeah, I agree. We shouldn't get too reckless. Machinedramon is a powerhouse with cannons that can level mountains in the blink of an eye. Phelesmon is a sneaky guy and has so many tricks in his repertoire. It's painfully obvious we stand no chance against Burizalor. According to what I overheard through the scouter, the Digicores have no effect until all four are summoned."

"We'll just find the third one once they've collected the second Digicore. Then we'll wait for an opening and take the two they've collected."

Matt smiled as he clapped Metal Garurumon's head. "Ingenious, my friend. That way we'll deny that snake his immortality. Let's get to work."

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Olympian Range**_

Meanwhile, Keke and the Digi-Humans slowly glided through the air while securing Sora, TK, Kari, and their digimon in their hands. Sora and Biyomon held onto Keke. Sam carried TK and Kari. The twins carried Gatomon and Patamon. They closed in, keeping up with the moving Digicore.

Much to their luck, Keke watched the Digicore shifting toward the eastern direction. "You guys. Looks like our vile friend is starting to make his next move."

"Where to?" Sora asked.

"They're going east. Actually... They're going straight for what appears to be the eastern continent."

Biyomon called out. "Is that right? We better get there quick!"

Sam frowned, carrying both TK and Kari. "She makes a good point, but we'd be giving ourselves away if we decided to release our energy and went out full speed."

Suddenly, everyone but the pure humans was alarmed as they turned toward their western direction. Keke rechecked the tracer and gasped.

"Everyone! We have to hide! They're coming right this way!" Keke exclaimed, warning everyone of the impending danger.

"But where should we hide? We're in the middle of the sky for goodness sakes!" Patamon shouted.

Glancing down over the terrain, David quickly spotted a cave that lied across from a flowing river. "Down there! We can hide inside that cave!"

"That's a start," Tike remarked. "Ok, guys! Follow me!"

With that, the Digi-Humans jetted down with their passengers toward the cave. They entered through the cavern entrance and pressed themselves against the walls. TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon stood beside Tike, Kara, and David. Biyomon situated by Sora's side. Keke and Sam pinned themselves against the walls at the forefront.

"Geez, why wasn't I paying attention?" Keke gritted her teeth. "Everyone suppress your Ki!"

"I... don't have a Ki though," TK blinked.

Kari nodded. "Me either."

"Likewise," Sora added.

"She's talking about us obviously," Kara replied as she masked her Ki. "There. Much better."

The digimon, Keke, Sam, Tike, and David suppressed their energy signals. The group looked out the cavern to find out where Burizalor and his contingent were coasting.

"Sometimes, I often wonder how you guys manage to pull this off," TK whispered. "I want to learn all of this Ki business."

"Yeah, sounds kind of fun," Kari said.

Gatomon groaned. "Could you two keep it down? Sheesh!"

Staring out the cavern, Patamon watched as ten flickering beams of light streaked across the skies. Soon, everyone else but TK and Kari caught a glimpse of the contingent passing by - including Phelesmon, Machinedramon and Burizalor himself.

Keke closed her fists as her eyes locked onto Burizalor. Her entire body froze completely shortly. _Holy geez! Is this Burizalor? This guy's power... it's just like the Digital Warlord's! Vile… wicked… nothing good permeating from this guy._ "Yeah, those guys definitely have a Digicore with them. They're heading out to the eastern continent."

"And those other guys seemed pretty strong if you ask me," Sam whispered.

Gatomon gritted her teeth. "I can't believe we're dealing with such a group!"

"Are they that strong?" Sora inquired.

"Most of them… not really. They're just red shirts," Keke confirmed as she tightened her fists. "But, a few of them… yeah, especially that little squirt in the pod. He could be more powerful than any enemy you've ever faced, Digi-Destined."

"No, it can't be…?" Kari gasped in horror.

TK couldn't believe what he heard. "That's crazy!"

"Just how do you expect us to get that Digicore from those monsters?" Gatomon snapped.

Sam pointed to the tracer device. "Well, for starters, we follow them toward the direction of the next Digicore. We'll definitely be hot on their tail, but we'll need to hide. That way they can't find us with their scouter devices."

"I wonder if they have their own tracer device to find the Digicores," Biyomon said.

"We'll never known, Biyomon," Sora shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours."

"Ok, guys. It's about 10 miles in that direction," Keke announced. "If I'm right, that's where we could have sensed those life signals earlier. Remember?"

"Yeah, those could be the native villagers," Sam nodded, reading the screen of the tracer device. His face contorted with a serious expression. "Fine. We're going to check this out!"

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" Tike shouted.

Kara frowned. "Let's go already."

"Right. We've got to hurry, but we must suppress our Ki as soon as we can," Keke stated. "You think you can all do that?"

David smirked. "No problem."

"Good, then let's head out! The sooner we get there the better," Keke faced everyone in the group.

Sora faced her team. "Let's move!"

"Right!"

The next stop for the group: the Village of Seiryuu.

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Olympian Valley**_

Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon stayed behind to guard their ship. It has been nearly two hours since their colleagues had departed in search for the Digicores.

Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon were in a circle playing Go Fish.

Staring at the monitor for suspicious activity outside the ship, Izzy and Tentomon kept a watchful eye for unwelcome guests.

"See anything yet, Izzy?" Mimi asked the Child of Knowledge.

The computer whiz continued staring at the screen. "Nope and let's hope it stays that way for the time being. They've been gone for nearly two straight hours."

"The mood's been too unpleasant for me. Too quiet for my tastes," Joe said, looking at his card hand. "This is supposedly a really big planet."

"Oh yeah. Much bigger than Digiworld!" Palmon exclaimed.

"We're lucky this ship has a barrier to protect us," Tentomon said, sitting comfortably on the seat in front of the large monitor. "Otherwise, I don't know what we'd do without one. This ship could have been commandeered by a thief or one of Burizalor's men!"

Izzy assured the insect rookie digimon. "Well, as long as the barrier is up, no intruder can pass through."

Suddenly, the Child of Knowledge stared back at the monitor and gasped rather suddenly. He noticed two figures emerging from behind a giant slab of stone. Tentomon became alarmed by this and spun the chair around.

"Great! It looks like I spoke too soon!" Izzy shouted as he turned to face the others. "Guys, we have trouble!"

Joe sprang to his feet and shot a look of concern. "What is it, Izzy?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Mimi.

"There's two digimon armed with weapons coming this way and... they appear to be wearing uniforms," Tentomon informed the group. "They certainly don't look like natives!"

Izzy scoffed. "No, they're one of Burizalor's men. Shoot, I was hoping we'd be spared any kind of fighting." _What are we going to do? I hope they simply just ignore the ship and go away!_

"Hey, if they're trying to steal our job... we're not going to go down without a fight!" Gomamon snarled, slapping his flippers on the floor. "We can surely take these two chumps out!"

Palmon nodded. "That's right! They're not taking our ship without a fight!"

"Hold it, guys! We have no idea just how tough these two guys are!" Joe exclaimed. "For all we know, they could tear us limb from limb!"

Mimi sighed. "We won't know if we don't try, right?"

"Um... well, no, but…?"

"After all, we did kick Metal Seadramon's tin butt recently!" Gomamon nodded.

"That's right! We did!" Palmon recalled that moment.

"Yeah, but it was War Greymon who finished him off. Remember?" The doctor-in-training reminded the crew.

Izzy shrugged and stepped over the platform door. "Well, it's better we do something than sit around and let these two try stealing our ship. C'mon, guys!"

"Whoa! Izzy, I didn't think you of all people would get this reckless!"

Mimi put an arm around Joe. "Oh, don't be such a worry wart, Joe. We'll show these two guys the door if you want know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't..." the Child of Reliability adjusted his glasses as he expressed a confused look.

"Ready, guys?" Izzy addressed his colleagues. "Tentomon, let's _greet_ our guests."

The insect digimon sweat-dropped in response.

xxxxx

Encircling the spaceship, the two uninvited guests that pointed their plasma rifles at the spaceship. They surveyed the barrier surrounding the ship and the vehicle's interior.

One of these intruders was a short, green goblin, identified as a Goblinmon, garbed in the same uniform Burizalor's men seemed to be wearing. The hair on top of this goblin's head was a fiery, orange and in the shape of a mohawk. Jutting upward from the bottom of its jaw were long, sharp teeth.

The other was a Fuugamon, an orange-skinned version of Ogremon.

Suddenly, the platform lowered from under the spaceship as Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon emerged. Fuugamon and Goblinmon stopped as they faced the direction of the six passengers.

"Fuugamon! Look!" Goblinmon pointed at the children and the digimon.

The red ogre growled, activating his weapon. "Yes, me see, Goblinmon! Three humans and three digimon... Hehehe! We kill them dead!"

Mimi gasped. "Look, guys! It's two creeps!"

Gomamon grinned. "Just two of them? Heh, we can take care of these chumps."

Joe gulped. "Go for it, Gomamon."

"Talking to yourself again, Joe?"

Palmon rolled her eyes. "Cracking jokes at a time like this, Gomamon?"

"Well, one thing is for sure. These two are not natives," Izzy studied the uniforms the two digimon wore. "Look at their uniforms."

"Yeah, they're wearing the same armor worn by Neo Devimon," Tentomon nodded. "Just like Gomamon said, we can take them."

"Humans? But how did humans get here on Spira?" Goblinmon wondered.

"Who cares? We kill them dead!" Fuugamon pointed his weapon heatedly at the group.

Goblinmon activated his scouter. "Hmmm, let me taking a reading of their battle powers." With that, his device was calculating their current power levels. "Ha! They're all so weak! They have low battle powers! We can kill them easily!"

Fuugamon snorted with laughter. "Goodie! Now, time to kill them!"

"NOW GUYS!" Izzy shouted in command.

Gomamon, Palmon and Tentomon stepped forward as they charged.

"What? Hey, what's going on here?" Fuugamon exclaimed.

Goblinmon was flabbergasted as they charged toward them.

"Time to take out the goblin garbage!" Palmon launched herself at Goblinmon and shot out her long whip-like claws. "_**Poison Ivy!**_" Her claws wrapped around Goblinmon and launched him up into mid-air.

Tentomon delivered a burst of electricity at the Goblinmon. "_**Super Shocker!**_"

"_**GAH!**_" the goblin digimon screeched as he was caught by the electrical burst.

Gomamon summoned a horde of his fish friends to attack Fuugamon. "Go, my _**Marching Fishes!**_" The red ogre danced around as the fish surrounded and started biting him repeatedly.

"Owie! Owie! Owie! Stupid fish!" Fuugamon hollered out as he danced like crazy.

The two ogre digimon raced off and retreated, as the fish continually bit at them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The ogres cried out, flailing their arms about as they vanished in the distance.

"That'll show those losers!" Gomamon shouted.

Mimi disabled her barrier and sighed with relief. "You're a lifesaver, guys."

"Oh yeah," Joe wiped sweat from his brows. "But, those were wimps. They had me scared."

Izzy affirmed. "Let's get back into the ship before we attract any unwanted attention."

"Right!"

The Child of Knowledge stared out into the open as sighed. "That was a close call." _I'm just relieved we handled some really weak guys. I doubt the others are having it as easy. If this keeps up, we just might have to relocate. _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gennai's Home**_

Tai sat in a bedroom whilst Agumon was catching up on essential rest. The digimon lifted his head and opened his eyes. Tai woke up in time to see his partner awake.

"About time, sleepy head!"

"Ahhh! What time is it?" The reptile digimon asked groggily. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"Too long for me to count. Anyway, I'm glad you're ok."

"So, I see that Agumon has finally recovered," a voice called in.

"Gennai?" The Child of Courage turned around as he saw the old man entering the guest room. "What's up?

"I've come to tell you that once Agumon gets ready, you are to meet X back at the central planet."

"Don't tell me that we have to cross that stupid road again."

"No, I can help teleport you there. The road was part of Agumon's training. He won't be required to cross it again," the old man reassured the duo. "Just let me know when you guys are ready."

"Looks like Agumon is already up and ready."

Agumon jumped off from the bed while stretching his arms. Then, the digimon executed a few rapid kicks and punches, catching Tai by surprise by his partner's reflexes.

"Wow! You're fast even in your rookie form!" Tai gaped in bewilderment. "X's training really paid off! Man, you could use a big meal. You haven't eaten anything."

"Come to think of it, I'm very hungry. Let's go for a buffet!"

"So, I'm guessing you guys are ready to go?" Gennai asked. "Follow me then. Oh by the way Agumon, X has plenty of food to come by."

"X has stored enough food in our ship?"

"Just follow me and he'll explain everything, Tai."

"Alright then."

With that said, Gennai walked out as Tai and Agumon accompanied him down a hall. The old man led them outside his home and stopped in front of his porch.

"You two place your hands on my shoulders. It's the only way for me to you to X's planet. Just don't tug hard."

"Gotcha."

Tai and Agumon placed their hands on Gennai In that instant, the old man linked his mind with X, allowing him to transport himself, Tai, and Agumon to X's world.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"Hey! We're back on the training grounds!" Agumon said. "The gravity doesn't feel as tough as the last time."

"That's because you've adapted to the environment through the training itself," X spoke out, addressing to Tai's partner. He walked up to Tai, Agumon, and Gennai, greeting all three.

Tai turned to face X, who was standing at the forefront of a tall ship suitable for space flight itself. It resembled the ship the Digi-Destined and company used to leave. The goggleboy's eyes glittered as he looked upon the beauty of the ship.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?"

"It is, Tai. Since I knew you and Agumon were brutalized after the battle with Metal Garurumon, I figure that you two weren't ready to go to Spira. Agumon couldn't recover fast enough, so I had Gennai convince you to stay since I had a spare ship you can use. However, with Agumon at 100 percent, we've added the final adjustments to this vehicle."

"Oh, so this ship will enable us to depart for Spira?" Tai asked as he surveyed the ship while walking around the vehicle. " Please tell me that there's plenty of training simulators in here. It's for Agumon's sake."

"Yep. There's plenty of where that came from," the masked man nodded. "My friends and I managed to re-modify the whole thing during Agumon's recovery. The invader's technology is quite advanced."

As Agumon stepped inside the ship, his eyes gaped as he spotted an isolated room. "Wow, is that a gravity generator?"

"That's right, Agumon," X replied. "There is a switch for artificial gravity and there is a controller for the spaceship's acceleration. Think like this. It can generate to up to a total maximum of 100G. Shouldn't that be a little too extreme if you digivolve. With 100G, and if you weigh 10 kg, then you come 1000 kilograms! That's a ton! You could possibly die."

"It's okay," Tai said. "Besides, if he couldn't handle that much, then he could've gotten creamed by Metal Garurumon."

"That's good to know. I've inputted all of the data for the flight itself. All you have to do is press the switch and you guys should get there in about six digital days. There's everything you guys need. A bath. A toilet. Damn! I forgot an order of a stereo system put into this thing. Don't you guys need the music during your trip? You can't go wrong with music."

"Sounds nice, but we're in a hurry," Tai said. "We've got friends on another planet for cripes sakes!"

"On second thought, Tai, you're right. Screw the stereo systems," X replied. "Besides, I didn't want my CDs scratched up anyway. You have a habit of scratching my CDs."

"Not my fault. I was bored during the training. I have a habit of rewinding through CD players."

"Well, I'm keeping my CDs."

"You two. I just got word that the ship which the other Digi-Destined used was destroyed!" Gennai confirmed. "Plus, Matt is there. If that's not enough, the evil one and his minions have arrived on Spira as well."

_Damn it! I can't believe that he would have arrived on Spira!_ X thought as he gritted his teeth._ Anybody but him!_ He quickly alternated and faced Tai. "Tai! This is it! We've got to move now!"

"Just teach me how to fly this thing now!"

"Just press the button and you're all set. Good luck, Tai. You and Agumon must get to Spira. Help out your friends. Help out my friends, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David, too. They'll need your support."

Gennai added. "We also need Matt back on our side again, my friends."

"You leave everything to me," Tai replied. "We won't let you down."

"Here," the old man threw Tai a bag, who quickly caught it. "You'll need those."

"These?" Tai blinked as he peeked inside. "Ah, right! Just what we need!"

"Plenty of digi-vitamins in case of emergency. Your friends will need it once you arrive on Spira."

Putting the bag into his pocket, the Child of Courage happily grinned. "Thanks, Gennai!"

With that , Tai and Agumon waved to X and Gennai while walking into the spaceship. Tai pressed a switch, which closed the ship's door and sealed him inside the spaceship. The ship's engine activated as it launched off the ground and jetted into the skies. A stargate distortion opened, allowing the spaceship to pass through whilst traveling through a space leading to Spira.

Tai and Agumon held onto the nearest handlebars while keeping themselves from flying around. The stargate closed as the ship vanished beyond dimensional space.

"Do you regret not joining them, X?"

The masked man folded his arms. "A little. If I was back to my old self, I'd ensure they'd get the Digicores and stop that tyrant." _But, I'm duty bound as a watcher. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David. I'm counting on you to look after Sora and the others. Tai, Agumon, you two need to get there in less than five days._

xxxxx

Scouring through space, the ship began its five-day trek toward Spira. This allowed Tai and Agumon plenty of time to prepare themselves for their destination. However, Agumon had plenty of time to utilize the gravity training.

"Wow, this thing is sure fast, Tai."

"They weren't kidding about the ship's speed," the gogglehead's eyes widened at the speed the ship was traveling.

Hearing his own stomach growl, Agumon couldn't resist speaking for his poor stomach. "I haven't eaten anything!"

"Then, let's get you fed before you get to training."

"Right! We have plenty of time… five days, right?"

Tai folded his arms as he sat on a front chair. "That's what I'm told, but that's hardly enough time for you to hit some new max level. There's gonna be plenty of strong guys on Spira, I bet. I hope Kari, Sora, TK, and the others are ok. X's friends are said to be really strong fighters. And then there's Matt." _He better have gotten over his funk. We need him… but it wouldn't hurt if I beat some sense into him first! _

"How will the first day of gravity training go?"

Tai walks over towards the gravity generator and examined it. "Let's see here. I heard that X's planet was at about 10G. I say I get you started on 20G."

With that said, Tai pressed the button, which and increased the gravity level up to 20G. Agumon felt a sudden rush as his tiny body strained… like a hundred pounds were dropped on him. Miraculously, he was flattened like a pancake! Agumon struggled to stay on his feet. Tai clapped on with encouragement. It seemed the gravity in the ship only affected digimon and not humans. Agumon walked across and struggled within every fiber in his digital body.

"OOOH! OH THAT'S HEAVY!"

"Whoops, sorry," Tai sweat-dropped. He pressed the button, which released tension off Agumon as the chamber's gravity returned to normal.

Agumon snorted. "A little warning next time…!"

"Right, sorry about that!" Tai waved his hands dismissively. "You'll just have to restart from the basics. If you don't, then you might not be able to handle the multiple strength of Fury Blitz! But, first lunch time."

"It's about time!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Top of the Olympus Summit/Outside the Sacred Guardian Temple**_

"All five of us are here. Mercurimon?"

"Yes, Apollomon."

Stepping out of the darkness of the entrance was a taller and slimmer bipedal being identified as Apollomon. This digimon appeared at least the same height as Mercurimon though could be a few inches taller. This Olympian wore body armor consisting of a color mix of red, orange and yellow. His upper body was built with red armor covering his chest and gray armor plates around his waist. The arms of this warrior were long and covered in bright orange armor while his legs were red. Yellow claw-like protrusions jutted out of his knees. The warrior's hands equipped with deadly, yellow claws and two orange jewels embedded in his hands; his feet also had four long claws protruding. The face of this Olympian Guardian was draconian and had a long orange-yellow mane flowing across his back.

"I see," the Defacto leader scratched his chin as he turned to face his three fellow Olympian digimon colleagues. "Dianamon."

Standing on top of a fifteen-foot tall columnar structure was a seven-foot tall white-armored female warrior. Her face was similar to a rabbit in addition to long, floppy protrusions jutting out from the sides of her head. Extending out of her shoulders were crescent-shaped blades assuming the form of half moons. Tied around her neck was a long, pink ribbon that extended behind her back. On her feet were the faces -with closed eyes and mouths- named the Goodnight Sisters as the feet, too, were shaped like half crescent moons. Jutting out from her back were stickups.

"I'm here, Apollomon," Dianamon announced. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Marsmon," Apollomon addressed the larger Olympian.

In fact, this titan stood a towering eleven-feet tall. His upper body was entirely hidden behind red armor. Marsmon's fists were larger than this own head and covered with silver, metallic gloves. The head of the warrior was hidden underneath a white saber-toothed tiger head with a golden horn jutting out of his forehead. A human face was apparently revealed under the animal pelt. He wore a pair of lavender pants covered with purple leopard spots. The feet were hidden inside red boots with silver armor covering sections of the footwear. Flowing across his back was a red and black spotted cape as a burst of flames danced around his massive body.

"Heh, Marsmon is present," the giant cocked a slightly sadistic grin.

Apollomon faced the direction of the third Olympian - another female. "Minervamon."

Minervamon emerged swiftly from out of the shadows. She stood at the same height as Dianamon. Her lithe humanoid body was covered with sections of snake-themed body armor. Covering her head and the upper-section of her head was a snake's head with a pair of white wings protruding at the back. Two long braided blue hair hung by her sides with more blue hair revealed underneath the snakehead. Her forearms, shoulders and upper chest covered with snake armor. The warrior's hands were hidden underneath black gloves. A brown flowing skirt went down from the waist to her feet. The feet were hidden inside large, red shoes. Minervamon was equipped with two weapons. In her right hand was a golden shield. She held a massive, heavy weighted sword - which was ten times larger and heavier than her own body - in her right hand.

"Minervamon reporting."

"And finally Neptunmon."

Standing at the front of the gate was a ten-foot tall half-man, half-fish digimon. He is the ruler of the entire Abyss Sanctuary, Neptunmon. His entire body was scaly and dark blue. He was depicted as a MerMan. Purple armor adorned his shoulders and the sides. A pair of golden gauntlets covered his forearms. A golden belt wrapped around his waist. His body was wrapped with scaled mail, which was actually altered Chrome Digizoid. This enabled him to move through the sea with excellent velocity and agility. A pair of long, red ribbons wrapped around his waist and flowed across his back. He had a human male's face with armor covering his head and fish-like fin ornaments on the sides of his head. The lower half of his body was shaped like that of a fish with three fins on the each side of the lower body, several streaking down the back and fish tail at the end. Large, metal gloves guarded his hands and in his left hand he was equipped with the sentient trident called the _King's Bite_.

"Neptunmon, present and accounted for," the aquatic Olympian affirmed.

"Good, I'm glad to see you all are looking well after a long period of hibernation," Apollomon stared at his five colleagues. "As I've told you, invaders have arrived on Planet Spira. Our duty is to eliminate these vermin and confront the tyrant Burizalor."

The five Olympians' calm expressions changed to glares of hatred. Minervamon gripped her sword as flames swirled around Marsmon.

"Ease down, my friends. Now, I have proposed we split into teams," Apollomon proclaimed as he faced Dianamon's direction. "Dianamon, you and I will confront Burizalor. As we speak, he is heading to the Village of Seiryuu. We shall head that monster and his soldiers off! They will strike and we will defend the villagers there!"

"Yes, you can count on me, Apollomon," Dianamon responded, her eyes narrowing.

"Neptunmon and Minervamon will enter the Village of Genbu on the northern continent."

Minervamon replied. "We'll scout out and report any suspicious activity."

Neptunmon affirmed. "We'll report on what we'll find."

"Marsmon, you head off to the Village of Suzaku on the southern continent. Report what you find."

"Leave that to me, Apollomon," Marsmon growled, closing his left fist tightly. "These invaders shall pay with their lives!"

"Finally, you Mercurimon…"

"I know. I'll be returning to the Great Elder's side."

"All right, we know what we have to do, my friends. For the future and peace of Spira, it is our duty to drive these invaders back the abyss of the Digi-Cosmos!" Apollomon declared, raising his left hand.

The Olympians roared out in unison as they transformed into five streaks of light. With that, they flew out and zipped out across the different directions.

"Good luck, my friends," Mercurimon said, turning away as he hurried off to guard the Great Elder of Spira.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Protect the Digicores! Spira's Offensive!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, I'm using the Olympus Twelve exclusively for this arc. They're playing the roles of the Namekian elite warriors. Mercurimon is Nail obviously. Ok, it's really just the _Olympus Six _for now. Only six have been revealed so far. Only one has appeared in anime form.

The Olympian digimon came from the Ultimate Edition version… but from this point that'll be the last things I'll be utilizing from the UE version. After the next chapter or two, I'll be completely _revising/re-editing _chapters from the old stories until the D-Reaper Saga. But, I won't be changing plot points (at least 90% of the old series will remain intact). They won't be complete rewrites like the UE series. It'll be more of the same stuff, but with new additions incorporated (such as the D3s being more actively involved). Remember: DF: Kai is 90% exactly like the old version, but tweaked and re-edited.

Digimon Fusion: Kai would be D-Fusion version 3.

Rezo (an OC character) replaces Metal Seadramon from V1.

Tai and Agumon are on their way to Spira. Plenty of fights are coming your way.

Send a review and stay gold!


	21. Protect the Digicores! Spira Offensive!

**A/N:** Ah, yeah. More Digimon Fusion Kai. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 21: Protect the Digicores! Spira's Offensive!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Eastern Region/Village of Seiryuu/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David landed on a hilltop near the Village of Seiryuu. They set down their friends - TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, and Biyomon - and leaned against the face of the hill. Situated the other side of the hill was the village and Burizalor's contingent.

"We're finally here," Sora whispered.

Keke nodded as she glanced at her digital human colleagues. "We have to suppress our ki completely, guys." With that, she masked her energy and crawled across the grass.

Soon, everyone else followed Keke.

TK giggled under his breath. "Heh, you know I feel like an infant again crawling like this."

Kari smiled. "I know. Me, too."

"Will you two pipe down?" Tike snapped.

"Shhh! You're the one who's loud, idiot!" Kara hissed.

David shook his head. "Oh, man… c'mon guys."

"You guys keep it down," Sam whispered. "Burizalor and his contingent are over on the other side of that cliff."

Tike tried, as hard as he could, to simmer down. "Ease down, Tike. Don't get too anxious about fighting this guy."

"Yeah, he'd rip you apart limb by limb," Keke interjected.

Sora sweat-dropped. "He doesn't have any self control, does he?"

As the group crawled up the hill, they stopped and slowly poked their heads a few inches to peek at the village. To their dismay, they spotted the tyrant and his contingent situated outside Village of Seiryuu's entry gate. It looked similar to the Village of Suzaku except that there was a monument of a large Chinese dragon standing at the center complex. The village stood next to a beautiful fresh water lake and a waterfall in the background. The air was moist unlike the arid landscape around the Village of Suzaku.

Moreover, there was lively activity in the village.

However, the evil soldiers were seen rounding up a group of villagers.

TK gasped silently as Patamon covered his mouth. "That... That's a digimon village."

Kari added. "And those poor digimon are being rounded up."

Keke gulped as her eyes narrowed at Burizalor. "And there's the bastard himself." She quickly noticed a red Digicore tucked under Phelesmon's right arm. "And there's the Digicore they've taken." _Great, just our luck. There's no way we can take that Digicore and escape alive!_

"I see," Sam said, turning toward Phelesmon's direction. "That's Phelesmon, one of Burizalor's top men."

Then, Biyomon shifted her gaze onto Machinedramon. "Look at that big one over there."

"That's Machinedramon, one of the four Dark Masters," David pointed out.

Patamon reclined backward. "Um, yeah. I don't think I'm ready to fight these guys. I'm way out of their league."

"Gee, you think?" Gatomon quipped. "Just do what Keke says, keep quiet and stay low."

"Those other guys really don't matter as much to be honest," Keke informed everyone. "Sure, they're strong, but Burizalor is a force to be reckoned with. We can't possibly fight him at his point. Besides, our top priority as I said before is to snare those Digicores."

"It's a shame. This is going to be a lot harder than previously planned," Sora said, digging her fingers deep into the dirt.

Tike blinked as he listened to a conversation being carried out from the village. "Hey, I can hear them talk."

"What are they saying?" Kara inquired.

"Keep it down and maybe we'll find out," David said.

xxxxx

Suddenly, Machinedramon's scanners probed activity toward the hills. He turned around, finding no signs of the Digi-Destined. The Digital Humans and the digimon quickly suppressed their energies, keeping themselves out of their scanners' reach.

"_**Hmmm...**_"

Burizalor noticed Machinedramon's distress. "What's the matter, Machinedramon?"

"_**I detected a very tiny, insignificant power reading. It's gone now. Humph, it must have been a tiny, insignificant digimon.**_"

"Well, that shouldn't let that bother you."

The metallic demon affirmed. "_**Yes, my lord.**_"

Just then, soldiers of the contingent led villagers through the front gates. Amongst the villagers was yet another Pandamon. There was also a short digimon wearing a green scarf, a head of a jack-o-lantern with an axe through the top of its head. This was a Pumpkinmon. Another was digimon with a body shaped as a star with a red gem embedded at the center of its forehead. A pair of skinny legs and arms extended from the sides of his star body. This was Starmon.

The first to walk out of the villager crowd was the elder himself. He wore green robes with a red cape blowing behind his back. He wore brown boots - in addition to brown gloves - and a blue demonic mask with red lips. In addition to the red lips, long yellow fangs displayed as well as a pair of golden horns extending out at the top of the mask. The eyebrows of the mask were orange. Flowing out from the back of his head was red spiked hair and a white mane extending across the back. This digimon was Baronmon.

Standing beside Baronmon was short bipedal bird digimon. Its body was covered in dark brown feathers. Red markings covered the sides of his face. Jutting over the top of his forehead were purple-tipped protrusions - almost shaped like brows. His eyes were tiny and yellow. At the center of his face was an orange, toothless beak. Extending from his limbs were three purple feather claws. Protruding from his back were six red feathers. His feet were naked and yellow with a pair of red claws extended out from the ends. Covering the bird's chest was a purple vest with a star on stitched on the side and shuriken markings at the top portion of the outfit. This tiny child digimon was Falcomon.

"Lord Burizalor, we've gathered these villagers first," a soldier, a red-skinned bipedal alien garbed in green armor, addressed the tyrant. "There will be more coming. We will capture others who may have fled the scene."

This brought a smile across Burizalor's lips as his men continued rounding up surviving villagers.

xxxxx

The group, hiding behind the hill, peeked over to see what was transpiring

"What are they planning to do to those digimon?" Kari asked.

Gatomon hissed at the scene. "Kari. I don't think I want to find out."

"Those... bastards," Tike gritted his teeth, anger became evident.

David closed his fists. "To think these guys would even stoop this low."

Keke observed everything taking place and remained silent.

Biyomon asked, feeling the tension in the air. "What are they going to do with those poor digimon?"

Sora frowned. "I don't want to find out."

Sam, too, kept to himself and watched the invaders raiding the village.

The Child of Love spoke up. "Yeah. I remember Neo Devimon said that they exterminate the natives of worlds and sell them for profit. I still can't believe Matt was actually in league with these scumbags. To be honest, I much rather have Matt with the four Digicores than Burizalor."

"At least, my brother wouldn't hurt poor innocent digimon," TK said, anger boiling up inside of him.

Kari concurred with TK, sharing her disgust for Burizalor's actions. "Well said, TK."

_Matt, I wonder where you are on this world now._ Keke thought, closing her eyes.

xxxxx

The digimon of the Village of Seiryuu faced the merciless band of men. Dust settled in between the two parties as Baronmon eyed the red mystical orb in Phelesmon's possession. Baronmon gritted his teeth in anger.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Yami kara no Mezamase**_**)**

"Good day, dear villagers of this beautiful, fertile land. I am known throughout the Digiverse as Lord Burizalor," the tyrant addressed to the natives. "You see. My men and I arrive on your planet to collect the four mystical Digicores you have safeguarded for the Holy Beasts. I'm within days of collecting all four items. Right now, as you may notice, my men have confiscated one Digicore from the Village of Suzaku. Now, the question I have for you is: Where are the other Digicores?"

The villagers stood their ground as they kept to themselves and did not move an inch.

"Are you planning to give me the silent treatment? Tsk, tsk, that mannerism simply annoys me. I'm afraid we will have to kill you if you do not cooperate."

Baronmon spoke up, uttering in his native tongue. "Yuuga oop Kanouey."

The tyrant merely scoffed in response. "No. You aren't speaking the universal language. I know you can speak our tongue."

"You don't have to be so pushy," Baronmon snorted as he stared into Burizalor's crimson eyes. "All right, the others went out to work in the fields. The only ones here in this village are the elderly, the mothers, and the children."

A cruel smile curled over Burizalor's black lips. "See? That wasn't so hard to speak. As long as you don't bring us any trouble, you will be perfectly fine. Now, on with other questions."

"Proceed."

"Where is the second Digicore? I know that there is one here."

"What? I don't know wh-what you're talking about? I don't know of such a thing..." the elder of the village stuttered.

"Machinedramon, do you remember what the other villagers told us?" Burizalor shifted his eyes toward the mechanical giant.

"_**Yes. They are known to only hand the Digicores to great, legendary warriors. Those with good intentions.**_"

"Oh, yes. I remember now. They were quite stubborn and refused to cooperate with us. So, we slaughtered them all to teach them a lesson. The men, the women, the children, and the elderly. It was wonderful. The screams of agony were simply music to my ears. Don't you agree, Phelesmon?"

Phelesmon chuckled jubilantly. "Their final act was simply beautiful, my lord. Beautiful. A real tear-jerker."

The villagers were in shock over this horrifying revelation. Baronmon held Falcomon back with another child digimon, Gotsumon. The elder couldn't believe that he was confronted by a group of murderous men especially considering how long Spira has endured a long period of tranquility since the Great Catastrophe.

"Of course, they did tell us many other things. I heard that a powerful sage was among those who helped collect and upgrade the Digicores after the four Holy Beasts sent their cores to him. Of course, I don't know where I can find this elder. Now, I'm not going to rest until I have all four Digicores. You seem to understand this. I tried to persuade the elder from the Village of Suzaku. Of course, he and his villagers wouldn't cooperate. They would never hand me their Digicore. So my men and I executed them. It was quite troublesome, but it all paid off in the end. Their Digicore was ours for the taking."

Phelesmon smiled as he held the red Digicore. "And here's all the proof you need to know!"

Baronmon scowled angrily as he closed his fists. "How... How... How could you commit such a horrible act? You murderers!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere on the northern continent, Metal Garurumon and Matt hid inside a cavern. The blonde teen listened to Burizalor's exchange with Baronmon via radio transmitter on his scouter.

"_We've obtained one Digicore easily! They were nice enough to hand them over in the end._"

Matt cocked a grin. "Hmmm. I see. So, that's how it is."

xxxxx

"You killed them! Either way you put it!" Baronmon shouted as he accused the tyrant of murder.

Starmon snapped. "The other elder digimon would never hand them over to the likes of you or your men!"

Burizalor chuckled calmly. "No, really. They obliged quickly when we did this." He turned his view toward Phelesmon, smiling. "Mr. Phelesmon, please demonstrate for these ignorant fools."

"With pleasure, my lord!" Phelesmon complied as he phased out of the villagers' view.

**(End theme)**

In an instant, Phelesmon appeared above Starmon and thrust his pitchfork through Starmon's forehead. Pulling his pitchfork out, Starmon fell on the ground dead. The demonic warrior dropped down and kicked Starmon's corpse away. The villagers gasped in sheer horror at the loss of one of their own.

"You monster!" Pandamon roared, charging toward Phelesmon enraged.

Baronmon called out to his fellow villager. "PANDAMON! NO!"

"_**Panda Pummel!**_" yelled Pandamon, charging at Phelesmon with reckless abandon.

Phelesmon saw him coming and sidestepped the charging Pandamon. As Pandamon turned, he threw out a punch.

"_**Bamboo Punch!**_"

As Phelesmon jumped up, Pandamon's attack impacted a Soulmon and deleted Burizalor's lower henchman. Pandamon growled and shifted his attention above him. Phelesmon opened his left mouth and screamed a wave of energy at the villager.

"_**Demon's Shout!**_"

As the attack impacted Pandamon, it engulfed him completely and deleted him. Phelesmon hopped down and walked back toward Burizalor with the Digicore still tucked under his arm.

"Nicely done, Mr. Phelesmon."

"Thank you, Lord Burizalor."

xxxxx

The mood of the Digi-Destined was a mixture of dread and resentment.

And rightfully so.

They had just witnessed two digimon slaughtered before their very own eyes.

"I... I can't believe those monsters!" TK growled, closing his fists.

Kari covered her eyes. "Those poor digimon!"

Sam growled. "No different from the Warlord's henchmen!"

Keke tried to control her temper. "That... that... bastard!"

However, Tike tried containing his anger. His eyes were fueled with anger and hatred for the tyrant. "Keke, you had better let me get my hands around that bastard's neck! He's all mine when it's all said and done!"

"No! I understand you're pissed. I'm pissed, too, but you'd be doing something stupid if you go out there right now!" Keke scolded the enraged child. "Now, calm yourself!"

Sora looked away from the scene. "Even I can't take this anymore."

Keke sighed as she shifted back to the horrifying situation. _I don't blame you guys. I want to beat the living hell out of these heartless pieces of scum. X, you weren't lying about what Burizalor was truly capable of doing. He's hell bent on obtaining those four Digicores. Burizalor can't be allowed to gain all four Digicores… he's no different from the Warlord!_

xxxxx

"So, what do you think?" Burizalor offered. "Do you wish to oblige now?"

Baronmon slowly backed away with Falcomon and Gotsumon behind him. "But, why do you seek for the Digicores? What do you want from them?"

"Oh, a simple request. I want to wish for eternal life and power."

"No, I can not give away the Digicore. I will never hand it over to a creature like you. Even if it means my own life…"

Burizalor chuckled in cruel amusement. "So, you have chosen death rather than make me happy? The natives of Spira are very stubborn, but would you remain stubborn when faced with the deaths of those small fry children?" The evil one shifted his eyes onto Falcomon and Gotsumon.

Baronmon and the villagers horrified by the evil one's cruel threats.

"No! Surely not even _you_! You will never attempt to murder the little ones!" the elder exclaimed, glaring at the tyrant.

Just then, Machinedramon's scanners traced five energy signals from another direction. He looked back, catching a glimpse of five digimon. The five-team assembly comprised of two Olympian Guardians and three Spira soldiers.

Apollomon.

Dianamon.

Three Spira Knightmon. These warriors were sleek, wore silver armor, and carried large swords on their backs. The symbols of 'Hope' emblazoned on their chests in fine gold.

Machinedramon confirmed, uttering a demonic growl. "_**I sense combat power from that trio.**_"

"Look at this, Lord Burizalor," Phelesmon pointed out.

The villagers were now relieved and were now beginning to be optimistic for their survival.

"Yes! You've come!" Baronmon cried out. "Our prayers have been answered! Thank goodness you've came... Guardians of Spira!"

Apollomon, Dianamon, and the three Spira Knightmon descended near the villagers and the invaders. They faced the band of evil men and assumed battle stances.

"Lord Burizalor, your campaign ends here," Apollomon glared at the tyrant.

xxxxx 

The Digi-Destined were stunned by the arrival of Spira's Olympian Guardians. Much relief came from the team as they realized that they would not be needed for this battle.

"Wow! Just who are these guys?" TK was excited to see where this would lead.

Keke blinked. "Spira's Olympian Guardians."

Tike overheard her. "Olympian Guardians...?"

xxxxx

"Thanks goodness our guardians have arrived to rid Spira of this menace!" Pumpkinmon exclaimed from the background.

Baronmon stared at both sides and backed away with Falcomon standing behind him. Gulping nervously, he did not want to get involved in what could escalate into a battle at any moment.

All it would need to take is one side to be provoked and that'll ignite the entire conflict into a bloodbath.

A bloodbath that Baronmon hoped would never arise in front of Falcomon and the other child digimon, or his fellow villagers for that matter.

"Baronmon. Are you and the villagers ok?" Apollomon asked the elder.

The older digimon nodded. "We are, but we've lost two of our most loved villagers! Pandamon and Starmon were just slain by these madmen! They intend to take the Digicore we've long protected!"

Shifting her furious glare toward Burizalor and his men, Dianamon tried restraining herself from engaging the invaders.

"It is as we feared," Apollomon stated, stepping forward beside Dianamon and the Spira Knightmon.

"Take a look, Apollomon!" Dianamon pointed toward Phelesmon's direction. Her finger was directly pointed to the red orb tucked under Phelesmon's right arm. "It's the Digicore they've taken from the Village of Suzaku!"

"Indeed and we must take it back from these lowlife scum."

The Spira Knightmon trio stepped forward as they held their swords out in front. Zenomon and the other contingent members directly confronted them.

"It's time we serve these pieces of trash justice, Sir Apollomon," the middle Spira Knightmon said, gripping his sword's hilt.

"A bunch of insects," Burizalor snorted out of sheer disappointment as he referred to the Spira Knightmon trio. "Just when we had persuaded them to fetch the Digicore for us. You five just had to play the heroics and waste our time killing these lowly villagers."

"So, it's true," the left Spira Knightmon growled underneath his helmet. "The rumors of Digicore thieves invading villages are indeed true."

The right Spira Knightmon replied to his partner. "And they've taken the Digicore from the Villa of Suzaku."

"You lowly men will regret disrupting the peace of Spira!" Apollomon roared as a burst of flames surrounded him. Quickly assuming a battle stance, the Olympian was ready to avenge the deaths of the digimon murdered by Burizalor's soldiers.

"Be careful, guardians! Their power is unimaginable!" Baronmon warned the Olympians and the Spira Knightmon. "We pray for your grand victory!"

"You plan to challenge us then? This should prove to be quite a treat!" Burizalor shifted his eyes to Machinedramon. "What sort of combat power do they have, Machinedramon?"

"_**I will confirm for you, my lord.**_"

With that, Machinedramon activated his scanners and calculated the power readings from the Olympian pair and the Spira Knightmon trio. As six seconds passed, the nightmarish machine read the official number calculations and chuckled in amusement.

The mechanical demon faced Burizalor's direction. "_**Heh, you're going to be in for quite the disappointment, Lord Burizalor.**_"

"What are their power readings, Machinedramon?" Phelesmon inquired.

"_**The Spira Knightmon trio doesn't even register any higher than 1,000. The two Olympians only have a power of 1,000 each. Isn't that simply amusing, my lord? Not even worth our time.**_"

"Oh, you've got to be joking? Surely these supposed guardians ought to be stronger than they appear!" Phelesmon laughed out amusedly. "Well, it's like the old saying goes... Ah, I'll cut back on the clichés just this once!"

Baronmon intuitively observed the scouter devices utilized by Burizalor's contingent. _So that's how they've been able to find the few villages scattered over Spira then! Those small devices read the energy of digimon alike! Yet, the giant mechanical beast seems to be able to trace the energy of those with a device implanted inside his own head. _

Burizalor's soldiers laughed amongst themselves over the disappointing reading Machinedramon confirmed from the so-called _champions_ of Spira. On the other hand, Apollomon, Dianamon and the three Spira Knightmon stood their ground without saying a word.

"You're willing to face Lord Burizalor with pathetic battle powers like that?" a Blue Meramon laughed. "What a laugh! 1,000 each?"

Zenomon scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding."

xxxxx

"They're idiots," Sam scoffed as he kept a watchful eye over the entire situation. "Can't they figure out that those warriors are masking their true power?"

Tike concurred. "Yeah, I already knew that once they got there."

"Ditto," Kara and David added.

"How strong you think these two are?" Sora asked Keke.

"No telling, but these Olympians are the guardians of Spira," Keke said. "So, I suspect they're stronger than we are."

The baffled Child of Hope blinked. "Whoa! Are you really serious? They're stronger than even our digimon and you guys?"

"I'm not surprised," Sam replied. "I suspected there are stronger warriors across the Digiverse. Maybe they can handle Burizalor and his men for us?"

Kara sighed. "Well, as long as they can take back that Digicore. That'll save us the trouble."

Gatomon whispered to the crew. "Quiet, everyone! Something's about to happen!"

xxxxx

"Let's kill them!" three members of the contingent roared out as they charged at the Olympians.

Zenomon followed alongside his fellow soldiers to carefully observe their opposition. He quickly turned on his scouter to read the warriors' battle powers.

"ATTACK!" Apollomon yelled as he led the charge out against the enemies.

Dianamon quickly summoned a long fifteen-long staff, which was actually a long white bow with ends shaped like half moon crescents. An invisible string was attached. She quickly raced across to join Apollomon and the Spira Knightmon trio.

Balling up his right fist, Apollomon lunged at the Blue Meramon grunt. Before the Nightmare Soldier could fire, Apollomon's fist collided with the soldier's chest blasted him with a burst of flaming energy. "_**Phoebos Blow!**_"

Blue Meramon howled as he exploded into a cloud of data.

Machinedramon and Phelesmon watched carefully as one of their Nightmare Soldiers was eliminated before their very own eyes.

Zenomon back flipped from out of Apollomon's reach and gasped upon reading the battle power calculation. "Hey, wait a second."

The second Nightmare Soldier was a bipedal warrior crow garbed in purple body armor sections around his chest and limbs. This was a Tengu ninja warrior named Karatenmon. He came directing an attack on Dianamon with his laser sword. He tried delivering an overhead slash to decapitate the Olympian. Dianamon read through his movement and backhanded him across the face.

Dianamon back flipped away and pulled out an arrow from her back. She placed the arrow on her bow, pulled back and released it at the Karatenmon. "_**Arrow of Artemis!**_"

As the ice arrow pierced through Karatenmon's chest, the ninja warrior screeched before he exploded into data.

The three Spira Knightmon held off a Fuugamon as they each impaled his body with their swords. The red ogre digimon roared before he dropped down and exploded into data fragments.

Zenomon quickly intervened to pull away from the fight and twirled around to face Phelesmon's direction. "Lord Phelesmon! I regret to inform you that those battle powers Machinedramon calculated are inaccurate!"

"Yes! We're already catching on!" Phelesmon called out, reading his scouter. The demon gritted his teeth, scowling. "Curse them!"

"Lord Machinedramon! Those two Olympians don't have an individual power of 1,000 each! Your scanner is wrong!" Zenomon called out to the larger Dark Master. "They're true battle powers are..."

"_**Those two have a battle power of 20,000 each.**_"

Phelesmon snapped. "They're awfully close to your level, Machinedramon!"

"_**I don't understand this, but those other three are no threat. Their battle powers are each 3,000.**_"

"Then, those three can be eliminated without difficulty. It's those two we should keep an close eye on!" The demon evilly smiled. Making sure the Digicore was tucked under his arm, Phelesmon watched Apollomon and Dianamon from the corner of his eye. "Zenomon, those three I'm sure you can deal with yourself?"

"That I can, Lord Phelesmon!" the higher-ranked soldier responded.

The seated tyrant watched the events unfold before his red eyes and did not budge an inch. Not even the magnificent display by the two Olympians irked Burizalor.

xxxxx

"Wow, look at them go!" TK whispered, thinking out loud. "Those two Olympians are kick butt!"

Keke smirked. "Just as I expected, those two have a higher battle power than any of us."

"Hey! It looks like they're about to attack again!" Sora observed what was going to occur next.

xxxxx

Phelesmon smirked devilishly like the fiend he was. "Well, this is quite a plot twist."

"_**Those two warriors must be able to control their combat power at will. Very clever but expected from veterans,**_" Machinedramon growled, slowly pacing forward. Each forward step he made, the ground would slightly tremble. The weight of his feet pressed through the ground and his tail smashed a small hut standing in his way.

Baronmon backed away as Falcomon and Gotsumon stood behind him. Every other villager watched in horror as Machinedramon's terrifying presence sent chills down their spines.

"_**Certain digimon have been known to master such a deceiving trick. Heh, well they cannot fool me anymore!**_"

Zenomon walked toward the Spira Knightmon trio and popped his knuckles. "Oh, yeah. You three are going down! You shouldn't have messed with us or Lord Burizalor!"

Baronmon thought as he observed Burizalor, Machinedramon, Phelesmon, and Zenomon. _Hmmm. Only four of their devices have been left unbroken. _

"Elder Baronmon! What should we do?" Gotsumon cried out, hiding behind the elder of the Seiryuu Village.

"Children, just stand back from me! You, too, Falcomon!"

"Yes, elder!" Falcomon obeyed as he hid behind Baronmon and trembled in fear at the scene of violence that was about to erupt soon.

Surveying the village and its inhabitants, Machinedramon and Zenomon confronted their adversaries. The villagers backed away to stay out of the situation. Though, the two Olympian Guardians and the three Spira Knightmon didn't back off from the invaders.

Zenomon cocked a grin. "Lord Machinedramon, I'll take care of the Spira Knightmon trash. This way you can concrete solely on those two Olympians."

"_**These two vermin are mine. May I eliminate them, Lord Burizalor?**_"

The tyrant nodded in approval. "As you wish."

"_**Excellent.**_"

Suddenly, Baronmon activated the red gem embedded on his forehead as he implemented his own attack.

"_**Storming Knives!**_"

Four golden knives shot toward at the four villains. Baronmon's main targets: the four scouters - well at least the three scouters and Machinedramon's head. Zenomon, Phelesmon, and Burizalor were caught off guard as the knives shattered their scouters. The fourth knife entered through Machinedramon's left eye and completely destroyed the scanner implanted inside his head.

"GAH! What in the Digiworlds was that?" Zenomon exclaimed as he shot at glance toward the villagers.

Phelesmon gritted his teeth as looked at the broken scouter lying on the ground. "The scouters!" He immediately turned toward Baronmon, scowling angrily. "Yes, it was him! He was after our scouters this whole time!"

"What? No! Those were the only scouters we had!" Zenomon shouted.

Machinedramon threw his head up and roared out a terrifying cry for all to hear. "_**NO! THESE VILLAGERS FOR DIE FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!**_" The giant shut his mouth, glaring angrily and intently at the natives with his black, soulless eyes.

"Elder Baronmon! Just what do you think you're doing?" Dianamon exclaimed, baffled by the elder's actions.

Apollomon noticed the broken scouters scattered across the invaders' feet. "I see. So, these devices of theirs were able to trace the location of the villages?"

"It appears so," one of the Spira Knightmon spoke.

"And I could have sworn to have heard them mention about reading battle powers? Can they actually read the numerical calculation of our power rankings?" Apollomon wondered as he kept an eye on the contingent. "Dianamon, brace yourself! We have a fight in our hands with that giant!"

"I'm ready for anything!" Dianamon waited for Machinedramon to mount his first attack. "But the safety of the villagers and securing the Digicore are our first top priorities! Spira Knightmon, get ready!"

"Yes, Lady Dianamon!" Spira Knightmon exclaimed at once.

xxxxx

The Digiteam were stunned by Baronmon's bold act. They realized just how far the elder would go to defend his village from these lowly invaders.

"Now that takes courage!" Kari said as she watched Baronmon.

"I'll say," TK nodded.

Patamon happily chirped. "The devices of theirs are broken! Those were some nice shots the elder made!"

"That villager managed to use the force his knives to take those scouters out of commission," Keke stated with closed fists. "Damn, but I don't know if that was a wise move even if it was a smart one."

"Then again, it makes harder for them to trace energies now," Sora said. "And they won't be able to find us without those things."

"That's right!" David said.

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

Sam bit his lip and noted. "Right, it wasn't that they knew about the location of the Digicores. The scouters enabled them to find the villagers and to take the first Digicore! That old timer managed to figure it out and took that problem out of the equation."

Gatomon had her doubts. "I hope you're right."

xxxxx

"_**I shall exterminate them all!**_" Machinedramon roared as he lumbered toward the Olympians and the Spira Knightmon. "_**I'll wipe out every single one of them!**_"

With that, Machinedramon charged toward Baronmon with murderous intent. The elder closed his eyes as he set himself as a sacrificial lamb for the sake of his villagers. Apollomon, Dianamon, and the Spira Knightmon dashed forward to counter Machinedramon's assault.

Jus then, the tyrant called to the enraged Dark Master. "Wait, Machinedramon! I have a better idea!"

The cybernetic terror stopped his charge and turned. "_**And that is, my lord?**_"

"Killing the old man would not be wise as he will retrieve the second Digicore for us. So, he will be useful. However..." Burizalor pivoted his eyes at the two Olympians and the three Spira Knightmon. "You still have a job to do, Machinedramon. Kill those two guardians. Zenomon, stand aside and let Machinedramon handle all five of them."

"You want me to stand aside?" Zenomon blinked as he looked toward Machinedramon and the opposition. Nodding his head, he didn't further question the warlord's authority and obeyed. "They're all yours, Lord Machinedramon."

"_**Oh, yes. Five kills at once. I love it!**_"

Baronmon backed away even further with Falcomon and Gotsumon standing behind him. The villagers remained silent during the whole ordeal.

Machinedramon faced the two Olympians Guardians and the Spira Knightmon trio. In his view, this would be a simple task as he was in full blood lusted mode. Whenever he's fully bloodlust, his rage and thirst to kill could not be controlled. Only a command from Burizalor could stop him.

The mechanical dragon charged forward as his eyes locked onto his five targets. He snickered and raised his claws up. The large cannons mounted on his back were starting to charge up and gather up intense energy. He locked on all five targets at once.

Zenomon stepped back and gulped. "This is not going to be pretty."

Machinedramon chuckled manically. "_**Just give me ten seconds with these insects.**_"

"What? You alone against us five?" Apollomon exclaimed, insulted by the Dark Master's decree. "You're no match for the five of us!"

Dianamon had a terrible feeling about this. "Apollomon, brace yourself!"

"_**Heh? A match, huh? We'll see about that.**_"

Just as the Spira Knightmon trio was about to make their move, Machinedramon instantly launched himself at the first Spira Knightmon but only to spin around the knight digimon. The Dark Master stabbed his left hand drill through this Spira Knightmon's chest and dropped him like he was nothing but disposable refuse.

"_**Dragon Fire!**_"

As the second Spira Knightmon came charging forward, Machinedramon snatched him up with his right hand and crushed him while in deleting him in the process.

"_**Infinity Hand!**_"

The third Spira Knightmon stopped as he started backing away in terror. Machinedramon turned and fired bursts of energy blasts from his cannon.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Spira Knightmon was caught within the explosive blast as he was deleted in the process. In the warrior's place was nothing but a large crater in the ground. Apollomon and Dianamon were left standing, horrified with the end results.

The villagers became terrified by the mechanical terror's powerful display and were in stunned silence.

Now, Machinedramon focused his next attack on the two Olympian digimon. Dianamon and Apollomon assumed battle stances, preparing for the Dark Master's relentless assault.

"This should prove to be amusing. These two will learn their lesson the hard way. Never cross the Buriza Empire," Phelesmon laughed jubilantly.

Zenomon nodded. "Indeed, Lord Phelesmon!"

The mechanical giant slowly approached the two Olympians and snickered. "_**Now, which one of you wants to die first?**_"

"We can't turn away, Dianamon! This monster has to be stopped if we are to confront his comrades!" Apollomon said.

Dianamon replied. "Perhaps we should have had the others join us. Together, I have no doubt we could defeat this behemoth!"

"We can manage," insisted Apollomon. "We're here and we must fight!"

Machinedramon stopped his advancement and glared at the duo. "_**Yes, embrace death, warriors! I, Machinedramon, will grant you... DEATH!**_"

With that, Machinedramon charged toward Apollomon and Dianamon. They quickly sidestepped Machinedramon's path. Dianamon back flipped on the right hand side while Apollomon slid across the left side. They aimed to attack the Dark Master simultaneously with their most effective attacks.

Dianamon phased from out of Machinedramon's perception and reappeared above the giant's head. Spinning her bow in hand, Dianamon called out one of her mystical spells.

"_**Crescent Haken!**_"

As Dianamon casted her spell, her body split up into five other copy replicas. This tactic enabled her to delude her enemies by creating illusions using the mystic power of the moon. She would then confuse her enemy and throw them off their guard.

This would work with any normal enemy.

However, Machinedramon was not fooled so easily. Since he was a machine type, he was not fooled by her trick and quickly spotted the real Dianamon on his left hand side. He quickly backhanded the female Olympian and cancelled out her attack.

"_**Nice try, but it was a futile attempt, warrior!**_"

Dianamon managed to dodge out of Machinedramon's reach as her five illusions disappeared. She quickly dropped down and delivered a slash with the sharp end of her bow. The bladed end collided with Machinedramon's head but only managed to bounce right off. Dianamon flew back and fired repeated Ki blasts from her hands out of desperation.

"Hold on, Dianamon!" Apollomon called out as he gathered enough solar energy from the attachment on his back. "Over here, you monster!"

As Machinedramon turned away, he watched as six sun balls were launched at his direction.

"_**Sol Blaster!**_"

_**BA-BOOM! **_

The six massive solar balls collided with Machinedramon as the Dark Master was caught in an explosive blast. Dianamon glided away to avoid the widening explosion. The villagers retreated behind the front gates while watching the magnificent display of power demonstrated by the Olympian.

"Yes! He got that monster!" Pumpkinmon cheered.

Baronmon smiled with relief. "Yes! They've managed to slay that horrible creature!"

"Way to go, Apollomon! Now, that's hitting him with all you've got!" Dianamon called out.

Apollomon snickered as he took a deep breath. "Yes, but that did take a lot out of me."

xxxxx

Tike's mouth widened in shock. "Good god... Did he just defeat that giant by himself?"

"It... looks that way," Sora replied.

TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon were also shocked needless to say.

Sam watched the astounding power display by Apollomon and gripped the ground under her hands.

"So, I was right. Those two are stronger than even us," Keke observed the series of events. _Thank goodness. These… wait.._. Suddenly, she gasped as she noticed the dust cloud settling. "No!"

"What's wrong, Keke?" TK asked as he noticed the girl's dismayed look.

Kara looked back at the village grounds and frowned. "Damn it, but I thought..."

xxxxx

Dianamon and Apollomon turned as they watched in dismay. Machinedramon emerged from the smoke cloud with his Chrome Digizoid armor still intact and no scratches on his body. The Dark Master roared and stopped momentarily.

"Ah, I was just beginning to get worried for a moment. Nothing to fear," Phelesmon grinned.

Zenomon was astounded. "Even now, I'm still surprised he was able to take all of those blasts from that warrior and walk out with little damage to his armor!"

"Machinedramon will not be defeated by their parlor tricks," Burizalor promptly stated. "That Chrome Digizoid armor is ever so resistant to even the hottest types of heat energy. That warrior's attack merely fizzled out once hitting Machinedramon's metallic hide."

Phelesmon narrated the scene for his own amusement. "So much for that warrior's effort."

"How... how could he still be standing?" Apollomon exclaimed. "I hit him with all I had!"

Dianamon paled at the terrifying sight of the mechanical demon. "It... it can't be possible!"

Machinedramon's eyes gleamed and beamed out white light. At the sametime, the cannons were charging up for yet another attack with his Giga Cannon.

"_**I must applaud you, warriors. You have fought well but this is where your graves will be laid!**_"

With that, Machinedramon stomped and charged at the Olympian pair. Apollomon flew forward as he released fiery arrows continuously from the two jewels on his hands.

"_**Arrow of Apollo!**_"

The titan still pushed through the incoming fire arrow blasts much to Apollomon's dismay.

Dianamon quickly followed up with her attempt and fired her ice arrows. "_**Arrow of Artemis!**_"

Again, Machinedramon plowed through the ice arrow shards and continued powering his cannons up.

"Dianamon! Look out!" Apollomon shouted to his colleague and flew out to push her away.

_Click._

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

_**SHOOM!**_

The explosive bursts shot from Machinedramon's cannons and collided against the ground near where the two Olympians stood. The powerful blast impacted Apollomon and Dianamon, sending them both sailing 20 feet back.

Spira Knightmon went head-to-head with Machinedramon and readied his sword. Machinedramon quickly turned, thrusting his claw toward Spira Knightmon's chest. Spira Knightmon was sent flying back, but he jumped back and fired two beams through his hands.

Machinedramon took the beams head-on, letting the explosive blast impact him. The smoke cleared and all that was left was a large crater. Spira Knightmon stood while catching his breathe. He gasped as he saw Machinedramon crawling out without a single scratch. Machinedramon launched two blasts, which engulfed and deleted the Spira Knightmon from the spot.

Dianamon dropped to the ground and rolled across the dirt, recovering from Machinedramon's attack.

As for Apollomon, his body collided with the face of a boulder. Then, shooting out toward the defeated Olympian, Machinedramon slammed his right fist into Apollomon's body and pulled him out of the wall. The defeated Olympian fell face first on the ground and was left a near crippled mess.

Baronmon and the villagers were stunned by the events. In on successive assault, the Dark Master humbled heir two beloved champions.

"_**Heh, that takes care of these vermin.**_"

Phelesmon scoffed. "But, they're still alive."

"_**I'll kill them once we have the second Digicore in our possession. My lord, you may carry on.**_"

"Thank you, Machinedramon," Burizalor glanced at Baronmon and smirked. "As you can see, my right hand man was easily able to crush your two Olympians with ease. If he could do that, just imagine what I would have done."

"Curse you..." Baronmon snarled.

"It is quite useless to resist or flee, elder. So, why don't you give up?"

Baronmon sighed and nodded his head in surrender.

"Yes, much better. That's the way I like it," the cold tyrant smirked. "You destroyed our scouters. You have no idea how long it'll take for new scouters to arrive here. I suggest you hand us your Digicore as an apology. You've just seen how we handle certain situations. If you continue to resist, the children will die next."

"First, promise me that you won't do anything to the children!" Baronmon retorted as he was visibly trembling before Burizalor's presence.

"All right, you should have said so in the beginning and we wouldn't have gone through this nonsense."

xxxxx

"Those heartless monsters!" Biyomon frowned in disgust.

TK couldn't believe at what he had just seen. "Those two... I HATE THEM!"

Tike, too, couldn't keep his anger suppressed. "They tried defending the village and it ended up costing them! They… they won't get away with this!"

Keke paled at the sight and bit her lip once again. _X, this Machinedramon seems more powerful than the one we faced. Looks like we'll need to Magna Digivolve if we stand a chance… we no longer have access to our ascendant forms and it'll be a while before we regain the gold._

"I can't believe how there are digimon this cruel!" Sora was appalled.

"Wait until I get my hands on them!" Kara growled.

"Me, too! I don't think I can take it anymore!" Tike nodded as he trembled with anger.

"Cool it you two. If we go in there now, we're dead meat!" Keke snapped, trying to prevent the duo from doing anything drastic.

"Don't get any crazy ideas, you two," Sam warned Tike and Kara. "These are not guys we should be going up against. Not with our powers stunted back to our pre-ascendant levels."

"He's right!" David said.

"Hey, I can share the same disgust," Gatomon hissed. "They're just as vile as Myotismon."

"Still, I just can't stand by and let all of this happen! Not to these poor digimon!" Tike clenched his fists.

"Calm down, you two," Sora tried to console the twins.

Kari clenched her fists. "Those… those monsters!"

xxxxx

Baronmon walked out from the gates with the Digicore - which was a crystallized blue color and shimmering with a light blue aura. Its magnificent glow brought a smile out of the evil one. He handed it over to Pumpkinmon, who then turned and placed down in front of Burizalor's hovering pod.

"Ah, thank you, kind sir."

"That makes two for us. Two more to go," Phelesmon confirmed.

Zenomon walked over to pick up the blue Digicore. "Though, it'll be difficult without our scouters. I'm sure we'll somehow manage."

"Yes, now while you're at it, could you also tell me where I might find the last two Digicores?" Burizalor asked the elder.

Baronmon scowled in response and resisted the tyrant. "Never! I will never betray the Villages of Genbu and Byakko! They will not be invaded by the likes of you! Not even if you kill us all! You promised..."

"Oh yes, the promise," Burizalor sighed in disappointment. "Well, since you and everyone on Spira are so terribly stubborn, I'm afraid to say that you and the children will have to die after all. Such a shame."

Baronmon and the villagers gasped at the response from the tyrant as everyone started to flee back to the village.

"NO! YOU PROMISED!"

Before he had a chance to react, Zenomon launched forward and delivered an elbow to the elder's face. Baronmon fell back with his face bursted open and bleeding.

"Sorry, old man, but I had to shut you up," Zenomon muttered as he turned away.

Machinedramon stalked toward the fallen elder and the children - Gotsumon and Falcomon. Baronmon barely could move as he had left the children vulnerable and left open for Burizalor's men to target.

xxxxx

"Hey! There's two child digimon there!" Tike exclaimed. "Why aren't they getting the hell out of there?"

Kari gasped in horror. "Someone should go in there and save them!"

TK bit his lip. "No! They couldn't..."

The fighters and the digimon were on the brink of throwing themselves into the dire situation. Even though Keke had ordered everyone to stay behind, that is likely to change at any given moment.

xxxxx

Baronmon slowly picked himself off the ground and shot an angry glare at the tyrant. The young digimon stood by and were terrified over the slaughter they had just witnessed.

"You... gave your... word! I gave you the Digicore! Now leave us in peace!" the elder yelled at the tyrant.

"Yes, but the Digicores are worthless until I have all four of them. You destroyed the scouters we relied on to find the villages. So you must tell us where the Villages of Genbu and Byakko are."

"Like I said, I would never betray the fellow elders of Spira! Even if it means my death!"

"Oh, it will. I guarantee that it will," Burizalor smirked.

Zenomon inquired out of curiosity. "Lord Burizalor, will we be able to find the last Digicore without the scouters?"

"There are two left. We'll find them eventually if we search for other villages. Oh, one more thing," the icy tyrant pointed to the elder and the two children. "These three vermin. You may kill all three of them, Machinedramon."

"_**It would be my pleasure.**_"

xxxxx

"Oh, like hell it will happen!" Tike growled as he slowly started to get up.

Kara nodded. "I'm with ya, bro!"

"You idiots! Get down!" Keke barked.

"Sorry… but now I'm already to that point!" David retorted, clenching his fists. "We can't allow them to get away with more murder!"

Sora frowned. "I have to agree with them, Keke. I'm not going to sit by and do nothing."

"Hold it! You guys aren't thinking!" Gatomon looked at everyone. "If Keke says we..."

Keke sighed. "No, how could I be so stupid? Even, I can't sit by and watch them kill children. That's where I put my foot down!"

TK and Kari nodded at once as they watched Machinedramon approaching the child digimon.

xxxxx

"Run, children! Run away!" Baronmon cried out and ordered the child digimon.

"Yes! We understand!" Gotsumon responded as he grabbed Falcomon's left wing. "Let's go, Falcomon!"

As soon as the child digimon fled, Baronmon stood in front with his arms spread out and provided as a shield to cover the children.

"I will show the honor of the villagers!"

_**Viiii.**_

Just then, Burizalor blinked at Baronmon's direction as a purple beam shot out of one of his fingertips. The beam glided past Baronmon's shoulder and merely missed him by a margin. The beam went straight and pierced through Gotsumon's head.

_**BOOM!**_

As if time suddenly paused, Gotsumon froze stiff and exploded into a data. Falcomon gasped in horror as his friend was killed before his very own eyes. Baronmon turned with a horrified expression

Whatever was left of Gotsumon was lost data floating away.

Once Baronmon turned, Machinedramon shot his right hand forward and snatched the elder in his grasp. Crushing him like he did with one of the Spira Knightmon earlier, he snapped his claw shut and crushed Baronmon with ease.

The elder's body exploded into fragments of data dispersed into mid-air.

"NO! GOTSUMON! ELDER BARONMON!" Falcomon screamed out as tears formed in his eyes. The child quickly raced off to join the other villagers.

"_**Yes and you died. That's some honor, old timer,**_" Machinedramon chortled whilst pivoted his attentive view toward Falcomon. "_**You're next to join them, brat.**_"

xxxxx

"No! Not the kids!" Kari gasped in horror

TK frowned as he couldn't stand watching anymore of this. "We have to save him!"

Patamon and Gatomon nodded together.

Tike and Kara cried out. "About time!"

Keke looked over to Sam, nodding. "Let's move!"

"Here we come!" Gatomon exclaimed.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Machinedramon's Terrifying Pursuit! Unleash Magna Evolution!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Business is about to pick up next time! Let's see how they'll handle Machinedramon.


	22. Machinedramon Pursuit! Magna Evolution!

**A/N:** The action is finally set to heat-up (again)! Let's see what this Magna digivolution business is all about.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 22: Machinedramon's Terrifying Pursuit! Unleash Magna Evolution!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Eastern Region/Village of Seiryuu/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Machinedramon stalked toward the Falcomon, who tripped over a rock whilst running back. The child digimon gazed up in terror at the soulless behemoth. His tear-filled eyes stared at the soulless holes that doubled as Machinedramon's eyes. Falcomon took another chance and ran away from the behemoth. However, Machinedramon flew forward in pursuit.

Before Falcomon reached the village, Machinedramon's shadow descended over the rookie and landed in front of him.

"_**Going somewhere, little one?**_"

Falcomon cried out in horror as he crawled back. "No! Get away from me!"

Machinedramon chuckled as his left hand drill started revolving. "_**Exterminating little squirts like you is really a waste of time. However, Lord Burizalor instructed me to kill you. I have a job to do.**_" With that, he stalked closer. "_**Now, hold still. This will only be quick.**_"

As soon as Machinedramon lifted his clawed arm...

A streams of light shot upward from behind the hill. The beams of light detracted Machinedramon from Falcomon. Burizalor, Phelesmon, and Zenomon noticed the strange phenomenon.

Zenomon pointed toward the hill. "What are those beams of light?"

"Biyomon… _**SHINKA! BIRDRAMON!**_"

"Patamon… _**SHINKA! ANGEMON!**_"

"Gatomon… _**CHOU SHINKA! ANGEWOMON!**_"

Coming out of their hiding spot came the three digimon. In Angemon and Angewomon's case, they carried their partners in their arms. Birdramon flew out carrying Sora while Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David stormed out into the open.

"What's this?" Phelesmon roared in surprise.

Taken aback by the Chosen's arrival, Burizalor meticulously eyed each of the Digi-Destined. _So, they must be the Chosen Children brought together by Gennai. Those digimon must be the ones to have hatched from those Digi-Eggs! _

"HIYA!" Tike, Kara, and David roared out in unison as they nailed vicious blows to Machinedramon, sending the behemoth sailing back.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

The angel's attacks accompanied the Digi-kids' punches and repelled Machinedramon through a village hut.

_**BAM!**_

Sam followed it up with a punch to Machinedramon's face, causing the Dark Master to collapse on the ground face first.

Keke quickly flew down, scooping up Falcomon in her arms. "That's enough, guys! We have to get out of here!"

Sam knelt down and lifted Dianamon on his shoulders while gliding up to join his friends. Birdramon snatched Apollomon's unconscious body with her claws and glided alongside Sam.

Suddenly, Dianamon was the first to come to while opening her eyes, looking up at Sam.

"Hey there. Just woke up?" Sam asked.

Dianamon muttered. "Wh... What happened? And who are you?"

"Look, we'll explain everything to you and your friend once we get out of here."

"I... I don't get it," the female Olympian was confused. "But, my partner is ok?"

"Yeah, but he seems out of it but that's not important at the moment. Tike, Kara, David! Let's get on the move! You heard Keke!"

"Right!" The kids cried as they glided off with Angemon and Angewomon.

"Hey! He's already getting up!" TK shouted as he watched Machinedramon standing up.

Picking himself off the ground, Machinedramon shot a glance at the Chosen, who were fleeing away from the site. "_**Did I just hear right...? Are these the new children chosen?**_ _**You will not get away from me!**_"

Burizalor muttered as he watched the Chosen flee into the distance. "Just how did those children manage to find us?" _I wonder if Yamato was behind this_.

"Lord Burizalor! They're getting away!" Zenomon cried out. "Shall I pursue them?"

"Machinedramon!" the tyrant barked to the mechanical behemoth. "You pursue those meddlesome pieces of human filth! Do not let them out of your sight! Eliminate them once they've located them!"

Zenomon scoffed. "Damn, I join the hunt."

"_**Affirmative and I have a perfect method of locating them.**_"

"So, you're going to rely on your cyborg units?" Phelesmon inquired. _If he does, there's no way those children can escape. Machinedramon's cyborgs never fail to locate and destroy their targets._

The mechanical demon chuckled his chest slowly opened as a pair of yellow eyes beamed through the pitch darkness inside the dragon's body. "_**Yes, come out my children.**_"

Burizalor smirked. "Oh, now this will prove to be amusing."

xxxxx

Matt was cut off from the rest of the conversation after Baronmon had destroyed the scouters. Pivoting his view to Metal Garurumon, Matt cocked a grin.

"Ready to head out, my friend?"

The metallic wolf acknowledged. "Let the hunt begin."

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku**_

Upon arriving at the site of the ruined village, Marsmon surveyed the land and knelt beside several footprints left by Burizalor's men. He picked up a handful of the collective dirt and growled.

"So, it's true. The Village of Suzaku has been destroyed along with the Primary Village. That's Spira's only Primary Village."

The Olympian eyed the barren and lifeless Primary Village. It was gray and completely void of any activity. Everything that made this once proud village strong had its life completely drained away.

Marsmon cursed the vile stench of the villains. "The war has only just begun, invaders."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Away from the Village of Seiryuu**_

Fleeing from the Village of Seiryuu and Burizalor's sights, the group managed to get as far away to avoid any contact with the icy tyrant and his cohorts.

Keke carried Falcomon along whilst Sam had Dianamon's limp body around his arms and Birdramon firmly held Apollomon in her claws. Tike, Kara, and David glided alongside Birdramon and the angels.

Sora turned toward Keke. "Was that short horned freak in that little hover pod Burizalor?"

"Yeah, I think so. X has told me that Burizalor had a strikingly odd and short stature appearance. Though, size should not even matter. Did you feel the depth of his power?"

Sam nodded as nervous sweat poured down his face. "Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, it's insane. Man, this really would be a good time for us to get our ascendant powers back!"

"What's scarier is the fact all of those other lackeys of his were larger than him!" Birdramon carefully noted. "Yet, they still followed his every order!"

"No kidding," Kari added.

Lowering his head, Sam stared down at Dianamon. "And these two put up quite a fight with that giant."

"Yeah, these are two of the Spira's Olympian guards," Keke noted as she stared at Dianamon and Apollomon. "If these two couldn't beat Machinedramon, I don't think I would have lasted if I were in their shoes. At least not if I'm transformed."

"So, what now?" Angemon asked.

Looking ahead as the group had already passed several mountain ranges and lush green valleys, Keke thought for a moment. She surveyed the mountains and noted the caverns within them.

"I think we could find another one of these mountain ranges and locate a cavern for us to hide in. There we can rest and wait for these two to recover," Keke suggested as she tightened her hold on Falcomon.

"That's a good idea," Birdramon stated. "Hear that, Sora?"

"Got it."

"Look at ahead, everyone! We're about to pass another mountain range! Shall we take this one?" Angewomon inquired as she pointed to another mountain range that dotted between two green valleys.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Kari smiled toward the gorgeous sight.

"Not here. I'd say until we hit the next one!" Keke replied. "Our objective is to get as far away as we can! There's no telling if and when the enemy will be..." She immediately stopped and turned around to feel a sinister vibe behind them. "...Damn. I spoke too soon."

Tike immediately put the brakes on and turned to face the opposite direction. "Yeah, there's several of them coming this way!"

"It's Machinedramon and he's brought a few friends!" Kara said.

"This isn't ki, but some odd energy coming from these guys," David noted, clenching his fists.

xxxxx

Accompanying Machinedramon were two cyborg dragon units he expelled from his body.

Two long, serpentine dragons flew alongside Machinedramon on the opposite sides.

On the right end was a long, snake-bodied dragon covered with red scaly skin. Guarding the upper section of his head was metallic armor with eye, feral eyes revealed on each side. Spreading out across its back were large, dark blue tattered wings that appeared to be 25 feet in length. It was armed with metallic claws equipped with missile launchers inside the palms. His long, prehensile tail extended out with blue spiked lined down its back. Its chest and underbelly was colored yellow.

The other dragon, on the left end, looked identical to the other except this one had a gray body and metallic wings. Its underbelly was dark blue instead of yellow.

Machinedramon looked to his two cyborgs. "_**Megadramon.**_" He acknowledged the orange dragon. "_**Gigadramon.**_" The mechanical demon glanced toward the gray dragon. "_**I am glad to have brought you along.**_"

"Lord Machinedramon, what can we do for you?" The twin dragons inquired as they wove around the behemoth's body.

"_**Our instructions are to find and eliminate those meddlesome children and their digimon! We will be splitting up. Megadramon, you take the northern region of the planet.**_"

Megadramon hissed, nodding in response. "Yes, Lord Machinedramon!"

"_**Gigadramon, you take the southern region of the planet.**_"

Gigadramon noted. "Got it!"

"_**I will stay the course and pursue our prey.**_ _**Now, you all know your instructions, gentlemen. Let us begin the hunt!**_"

With that, both Gigadramon and Megadramon moved toward their destinations.

"They should still be ahead of us. Wait, I think I see them, Lord Machinedramon!"

Machinedramon chuckled as he scanned the group from afar one by one. His scanners probed Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and the digimon's energy signals. "_**I found you. Five humans with extraordinarily high powers, but I can't confirm their power levels. Oh well. Best eliminate them now before they become a nuisance.**_"__

Machinedramon pointed his massive cannons and readied them for initial battle mode.

xxxxx

Birdramon quickly turned as she noticed the villain closing in.

"Everyone! He's close! Get ready!" Birdramon abruptly called out.

Keke quickly twirled around and frowned. "Damn it." She flew over to Sora and handed Falcomon to her. "Sora, I want you to lead out Birdramon, Angemon, Angewomon, and the others to the farthest mountain range you can find! I'll stay here with Sam to hold that big bastard off."

"But, won't you at least need me or the others to help? Maybe even Birdramon?" Sora tried to make suggestions for the lead girl.

"HEY! AND LEAVE US OUT OF THE FUN?" Tike snarled.

Kara snapped. "WHAT GIVES?"

"I need you guys to protect Sora, TK, Kari, and the others! Besides, he have a child and two injured Olympians to look after!" Keke retorted. "Now, get going! We'll find you as soon as we finish Machinedramon!"

Sora nodded while holding onto Falcomon. "It's okay, little guy. I've got you."

"Do you hear that, guys?" Sam turned toward the angel digimon, Birdramon, Sora, and the superpowered kids. "Make sure and find a safe location. Stay there until we get back!"

"Right!" the others responded at once.

TK called out to Tai. "Take them down, Keke and Sam! We'll be waiting!"

Kari waved to her brother. "We're counting on you!"

With that, the group flew off leaving Keke and Sam behind to fend off Machinedramon.

Noticing the duo blockading his path, Machinedramon couldn't help but to chortle amusedly. Could they be trying to humor him? Machinedramon released bursts of energy out of his cannons at both Sam and Keke.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

Keke and Sam evaded the behemoth's two blasts as they volleyed through a nearby cliff ledge and wiped it out in an explosive blast.

_**BOOM!**_

The duo turned around as they gasped in awe at the massive explosion that erupted from the background.

"We better be careful now that our powers have been watered down," Sam said.

Keke carefully noted. "Right. Guess, we'll need to manga digivolve after all." With that, she pulled out a pink wrist device and strapped it to her right arm.

Sam quickly followed suit, slapping his own lavender wrist device.

"_**I'd advise you watch your backs. In case you thought I came to pursue you alone.**_"

Taking his warning to heart, Keke and Sam whirled behind them as Megadramon dove toward them. The duo evaded the cyborg dragon, swiftly splitting up as Sam engaged Machinedramon's lackey. Keke was left to deal with Machinedramon himself.

"Take Megadramon, Sam! I've got the big guy!"

"Right!" Sam growled as he phased out of Megadramon's reach and reappeared above him. That was close!"

Cracking her knuckles, Keke put on a game face. "All right, you big bastard! How about we relocate over to the other side of that mountain near us? That'll give your little friend over there some fighting room with my friend."

Machinedramon chuckled. "_**You're a funny little vermin, child. Megadramon, what do you say?**_"

"I like this idea," the orange-skinned draconian cackled with malicious glee. "Besides, I want to give this little mammal a demonstration of my skin-peeling claws! I'll peel him like a banana!"

"_**Very well then. Little girl, I accept. However, this skirmish will be over before you know it!**_"

Keke frowned, clenching her fists. "Bring it on, metal head!"

"Be careful, Keke!" Sam exclaimed as he flew around Megadramon's claws.

With that, Keke powered up whilst producing an aura over her. She quickly flew off into the distance with Machinedramon trailing behind her.

"Is this the best you've got?" Megadramon growled, no longer the cool-headed dragon he was as Sam continually toyed with him and dodged his attacks. "Hold still!"

"Fine," the teen scoffed, hovering in place. "You big baby. Now, how about I show you something? Magna digivolution."

"Huh? The orange-skinned draconian blinked in befuddlement. "Come again?"

Sam sighed. _Yep, he's definitely a slow one._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Keke led Machinedramon through an isolated mountain range situated in the northeast. Peering toward the tall, formations, the digi-human quickly turned as she heard an ear-piercing roar closing in.

Whirling around, she watched twin bursts of energy streaming toward her. Keke quickly evaded the forthcoming blasts and soared into the air, letting the blasts rip through the upper sections of the mountain range. From afar, she witnessed a massive explosion erupt from the background as her heart skipped a beat.

"What's the meaning of this?" Keke snapped. "I was leading you to a new location! You're attacking me from behind?"

"_**You're far too trustworthy, girl.**_"

"A big mistake on my part, but about to be corrected."

"_**Did you really think you'd trust me to follow you, vermin? I'll end this quickly,**_" Machinedramon chortled maliciously.

Keke closed her fists as he prepared to fight. _Keep your eyes open for those mounted cannons on his back._ "To magna digivolve, or not. Either way, I have to finish this." _Besides, in my Magna digivolved form, my Rosemary discs are stronger and can cut through chrome Digizoid since they're ki mixed with that said metal alloy. _"And I've always got my own Fury Blitz."

Setting his sights on Keke, the behemoth shifted his cannon upward and targeted his enemy. Machinedramon wasted no time and glided up to engage the digi-human.

"Right! Now!" Keke shouted as she quickly powered up. Her body initially produced a fiery, red aura. She activated her _Fury Blitz_ technique, a technique passed over by X.

"Keke! You... You also have the..."

"War Greymon wasn't the only one to learn this technique," she smirked as the red aura spread throughout her body. "He thought he was fast, he and Tai haven't seen anything yet!"

Machinedramon halted his _Giga Cannon_ attack while observing Keke's sudden power up. "_**What is this? The girl suddenly unlocked some hidden power she's been suppressing? I never thought a human would sustain this amount of energy in their body. It's quite unnatural for a human to do. Unless… so, it's true. There are still digi-humans born in the Digital World. Their powers are supposed to surpass humans and can digivolve like any digimon!**_"

There was a moment of silence until...

Keke glided across as she engaged Machinedramon head-on. Twisting herself into a tornado-like fashion, Keke attempted to drill Machinedramon at the start. The mechanical behemoth evaded the Fury Blitz-user's reach and pivoted toward his cannons directly toward the girl.

"_**I've got you! Giga Cannon!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

_**SHOOM!**_

Two pairs of explosive blasts shot across Keke's direction as the digi-human turned around. He quickly evaded the blasts and augmented her _Fury Blitz_, allowing her to vanish out of Machinedramon's view.

"Hey, rust bucket! Where are you looking at?"

As Machinedramon turned, a powerful force collided with his face and knocked him back a few feet. The Dark Master noticed Keke floating in front of him sporting her Fury Blitz aura. He chuckled under his breath and faced the determined digital human.

"_**Amusing how a puny little girl managed to knock me… Machinedramon, one of the four Dark Masters back. That was a lucky shot! That won't happen again!**_"

Keke raised her fists. "Wait until I rip you a part!"

Machinedramon took advantage of the situation as he raised his right hand and quickly flew forward as he aimed to drill the digi-human to the ground. Keke flew away, distancing herself from Machinedramon's deadly reach.

"_**Dragon Fire!**_"

Keke avoided the behemoth's black fire as she phased away. Pivoting around Machinedramon, Keke propelled herself around Machinedramon's body. Machinedramon threw his left claw across and tried to swat Keke like a pesky fly. However, she twisted around the behemoth's hand to attack him from the rear.

She vanished and reappeared in front of Machinedramon, opening her hands to form a pair of discs.

Suddenly, Machinedramon opened his mouth to expel black fire. Keke spun around to push against and through Machinedramon's beam. Loud sparks of electricity bolted between the two forces as Keke quickly pivoted to his left side and allowed the blast to tear through the ground below.

_**BOOM!**_

A large chunk of land was vaporized as a dome-shaped explosion erupted underneath the two combatants.

"_**That was too bad. I would have relished at the thought of you perishing from my attack. I'll be sure to get you next time, my friend.**_"

"There won't be a next time!" snapped Keke as she flew across and made a u-turn around the behemoth. Then, she followed it up by summoning four pink spinning blades created from out of her own ki. Then, she pointed her blade projectiles directly at Machinedramon. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_" With that, her four spinning blades launched toward Machinedramon.

The mechanical giant activated his cannons and unleashed powerful blasts to cancel out her discs. "_**Giga Cannon!**_"

Then, she flashed a grin. "Heh, not quite." As she said that, she snapped her fingers and activated the disc's special surprise.

The discs exploded and transformed into a large swarm of spinning blades. There were at least a hundred of them.

"_**WHAT'S THIS?**_" A bewildered Machinedramon exclaimed

"A little trick I've been meaning to save against a guy like you. Call it my… _**Rosemary Disc Special!**_"

Attempting to cancel out every disc coming his direction, he couldn't stop them. They impacted areas all around his body and began piercing through his Chrome Digizoid armor.

"_**NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU PUNY WORM!**_" howled Machinedramon as he fired blasts from his mouth to erase as many discs as he could.

"With a body that large, he'll have a harder time to dodge them," Keke observed as she reminded herself of their setback. _But, even a hundred of my discs are not going to get the job done. _"Right, I'll need to Magna digivolve to get the job done." With that, she pressed on her pink D-Vice and activated it. "_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_"

Observing Keke from afar, Machinedramon watched as streams of light leaked out of the D-Vice and surrounded the girl. Keke threw her arms out, closing her eyes whilst the digital energies poured into her body. Suddenly, images of a Metalgarurumon and a Lillymon appeared in front of Keke. Then, they vanished and turned into streams of light that entered Keke.

As the light died, in place of Keke was an armored warrior with blue and pink metal armor. Four fairy wings protruded out of her back. In her left hand, a laser whip materialized; whilst in her right hand, a hand turned into an arm blaster. A helmet equipped with a visor adorned her face along with a long, pink ponytail hanging out.

Swinging her whip overhead, she fired a few shots at Machinedramon. The Dark Master produced a barrier as the blasts fizzled out against him.

"_**Metal Lilamon!**_" The female warrior cried out, announcing her Magna evolved name.

Machinedramon watched Metal Lilamon from afar, noting the changes she undergone. _A human who can digivolve? Well, this is an interesting twist. I wonder… heh, no. There's still nothing for me to worry about._

"I'm Metal Lilamon, the epitome of grace and balance!" Metal Lilamon frowned, shifting her view toward the Dark Master. She spoke in a calm tone. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? In this form, my power has doubled."

"_**Is that so? Well, how about we put that to the test? You're STILL nothing to me!**_" Machinedramon bellowed as he propelled himself toward Metal Lilamon.

"Heh, don't get cocky," the Magna evolved warrior smirked as she fired another bombardment of pink discs. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

As Machinedramon pushed through the discs, he noticed these discs were dealing more damage to his armor. Metal Lilamon's power augmented the discs enough to further pierce through his Chrome Digizoid armor. Suddenly, he noticed Metal Lilamon vanished and reappeared above him. He looked up and rocketed upward to meet his adversary head-on.

"_**YOU'RE DEAD, LITTLE GIRL!**_"

Metal Lilamon scoffed as she aimed her arm blaster at the Dark Master. "_**Flower Buster!**_" Her cannon expelled a blast that hit Machinedramon full force.

Reeling back from Metal Lilamon's beam, Machinedramon continued his aerial charge.

"SHIT!" Metal Lilamon cursed, quickly activating his Fury Blitz technique. _I definitely need to go all out!_

xxxxx

Megadramon narrowly missed snatching Sam in his mouth. The purple-haired teen rocketed upward as he pressed on his D-Vice, activating its power core.

"No more games!" Sam called out. "_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_"

Megadramon whirled around as he spotted Sam surrounded by rings of energy. The streams of light entered the boy's body, empowering him into a stronger warrior. Pushing his arms out, Sam closed his eyes whilst digital energies instilled him from head to toe. Images of Stingmon and Shurimon materialized over him as the images turned into streams of light, which poured into Sam's body.

In place of Sam was a warrior garbed in shinobi-like green and white armor. Two swords were sheathed behind his back. His arms became longer, green and slender and his mask was white, concealing his face completely – sans the eyes.

Pulling the swords out of his back, he swung his dual blades and roared. "_**Ninja Stingmon!**_"

Megadramon's mouth gaped aghast. "N… Ninja Stingmon? A human who can turn into a digimon?"

"I'm not just an ordinary human. When I Magna digivolve, I become Ninja Stingmon, master of stealth."

"So, you're a human born from the Digital World?" The orange-skinned dragon hissed angrily. "That explains why you've been able to keep and last this long!"

Ninja Stingmon hopped atop of a rock ledge and stood his ground.

"Oh, you want some? I can bring it! _**Darkside Attack!**_" Megadramon roared, opening his palms as a barrage of missiles targeted Ninja Stingmon and bombarded the area encompassing the warrior. He flew through the billowing smoke cloud as he tried locating a body of his victim. "Ha, he was all talk! Just as I th-"

Suddenly, Megadramon raised his head as Ninja Stingmon sat atop the dragon's back.

"How did… you?"

"_**Quick Strike,**_" Ninja Stingmon sighed, cutting through Megadramon cleanly.

In the blink of an eye, all Megadramon saw were flashes of light. Megadramon grunted as his body split into pieces and exploded into a massive data cloud. Ninja Stingmon sheathed his swords and hovered into the air.

"It took me that long just to finish a lackey? How disappointing of me," the Magna digivolved warrior sighed, shifting his view toward Metal Lilamon's direction. "Damn, she's still fighting that big guy? Keke, hang on. I'm coming."

xxxxx

_**Village of Seiryuu**_

"Lord Burizalor," Phelesmon addressed to the seated tyrant. "Are you sure Machinedramon's cyborgs will be enough to hunt down those children?"

Burizalor stared toward the village. "Hum."

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, I heard you, Mr. Phelesmon," the warlord responded with a low hiss. His red eyes gleamed whilst reflecting on the Chosen's brief intervention. "Those meddling children won't escape Mr. Machinedramon and his two cyborgs. They can only run and hide for so long."

"Yes, but without our scouters," Zenomon noted. "We won't be able to confirm their positions."

"Who needs scouters, Mr. Zenomon? We have men spread across this planet."

"Good point, my lord."

As he rubbed his chin and shifted his eyes toward the two Digicores, Burizalor grinned manically. "Mr. Phelesmon, Mr. Zenomon, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. Only two more Digicores. Two more steps from obtaining godhood."

"What about Yamato, my lord? No doubt that meddlesome troublemaker will be locating those other Digicores," Phelesmon said. "He might even attempt to rejoin those former colleagues of his in order to gather as many new allies as he can."

"To start a rebellion against me?"

"Possibly, or he might use them to steal the Digicores from under our noses."

"Yamato can try all he can, but I will not let my eyes off these Digicores."

Phelesmon set down the red Digicore next to the blue one. "So, tell me. So, what do you make of those kids who attacked Machinedramon and flew as if they were accustomed to it?"

"I've long thought humans born in a Digital World were gone. There shouldn't even be anymore digital humans born for another twenty digi-cycles. But, it appears I've miscalculated."

Zenomon blinked. "Miscalculated, my lord?"

"It's possible anyone of those brats could be the one to achieve the power of an ascendant," Burizalor addressed. "A human capable of digivolving and merging with a digimon to oppose me. I've always shrugged it off as another more than a myth." The tyrant calmly pivoted his view toward a mountain in the distance. With a blink, the mountain exploded in less than a second. "But, those digi-humans we saw have a higher potential to transcend into that level of strength."

"The last digi-humans we encountered was that team led by Taito all those years ago," Phelesmon affirmed. "And we have one of them on our side: Cyrus. Granted, we've been out of contact with him for a long while."

"Cyrus is busy doing his own routine work," Burizalor promptly stated. Closing his eyes, he reflected to that glorious day when he vaporized the Northern Digital World. And he was a witness to Taito's demise by his own hand. _Could it be these digi-humans are their successors? No, that's impossible._

"Lord Burizalor?"

Burizalor activated his hover pod as it slowly moved across and floated over the two Digicores. He guarded the orbs like a bird protecting its nest. "Mr. Phelesmon, let's not reminisce on what happened in the past. Let us focus on the here and now."

The demonic servant bowed respectfully. "Yes, sir. I do apologize for going off tangent."

"For now, let's hope Mr. Machinedramon and his men have captured those children. Of course..." A smirk curled over the warlord's black lips. "…if they do end up killing them, that'll make it less hassle for us. Then, we won't have anymore runts to stand in our way and any chances of ascendant warriors awakening will lessen."

Phelesmon smiled as he savored at the thought of the Digi-Destined killed. "Oh, you couldn't be anymore right, my lord. Machinedramon won't let you down."

"Surely he won't," Burizalor chuckled while leaning back inside his pod. "Our next destination will be the Villages of Genbu and Byakko."

Phelesmon nodded in reply. "Indeed."

The tyrant closed his eyes, conversing within his own thoughts. _Yes, but they shouldn't be taking this long to find some pathetic vermin. What is taking them this long? Granted, I've already mobilized our latest genetically enhanced warrior, dubbed Project Umbra, but, if necessary, I'll need the Demon Special Squad to clean up the job._

xxxxx

_**Southern Region/Phoenix Drylands**_

Gigadramon was also on patrol while pursuing his hunt for the Digi-Destined and their cohorts. The short-fused dragon circled the skies like a vulture.

Then, to his surprise, an invisible force blew against Gigadramon as he quickly crossed his wings in front to shield himself. Then, a streamlined ice beam impacted his head and sent him plummeting, impacting the earth as pounds of dirt kicked up into the air.

As Gigadramon crashed through a nearby rock formation, a wolf-like figure descended to meet him. The cyborg dragon caught a spiky-haired figure mounted atop of the wolf.

Gigadramon hissed at the sight of his two attackers. His face contorted with an angrily scowl while displaying his sharp, blade-like teeth. "RAAGH... It's... you! Yamato and his pet...! Did you do this to me?"

Matt Ishida and Metal Garurumon walked through the smokescreen as they faced Gigadramon.

The boy wore a devious smirk. "Yeah and what of it?"

"Lord Burizalor is... looking for you..."

"I know that, you stupid lizard," Matt remarked as he crossed his arms and stood his ground. "So, what of it?"

"What...?"

"Why don't you step on up and trying fighting Metal Garurumon? We just took care of that loser Rezo a while ago."

Gigadramon gasped upon hearing the news shooting from the horse's mouth himself, or, in this case, from the boy's mouth. "No... Not Rezo! You're bluffing!"

Matt chuckled. "Am I now? Well, why don't you prove my bluff, Gigadramon?" The blonde-haired adolescent closed his fists. "Maybe if we kill you, that'll draw out Machinedramon!"

Metal Garurumon crouched beside his partner. "Want me to go all out on this guy?"

"Not necessary. You won't even need to try your best. It could end this skirmish too quickly."

"As you wish, Matt."

Gigadramon sneered and slowly emerged from the pile of crumbled rocks that buried. Swinging his arms and tail, he swatted aside the debris and pierced a glare at the duo. "You dare oppose us? Oppose Lord Burizalor? Oh, you two have just dug your own graves. You will pay for your treachery!"

With that, Matt and Metal Garurumon assumed fighting stances as Gigadramon picked himself out of the rubble.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in the Eastern Region**_

The Digi-Destined arrived at the farthest cavern located within a small mountain range. Realizing that hiding was their only option, the group found the perfect refuge to allow Apollomon and Dianamon to recuperate. In addition, this would give them time to strategize their next move while keeping themselves out of enemy's sights.

Sora surveyed the cavern they've occupied. "Ok, guys. This looks like the perfect spot to take refuge."

"Right. Besides, we're carrying some extra luggage that we need to drop off," Kara replied, holding Dianamon tightly.

Dianamon miffed at Kara comment. "_Luggage?_ Who are you to call us luggage?"

"Well, I am carrying you."

The Olympian sighed. "Point taken."

"This should be good," Angemon nodded. "Let's get inside."

"Yeah, since we're all gathered into the open," TK agreed as he surveyed the skies.

Tike nodded. "No signs of any jerks to find us."

"I hope Keke and Sam will be ok," David said.

"Ya worry too much. They'll be fine," Tike reassured his friend. "Besides, we've all got our D-Vices. They'll come right back after kicking Machinedramon's ass."

Birdramon stared at the cavern as she slowly descended for a landing. "Everyone inside."

Sora, TK, Kari, Angemon, Angewomon, Tike, Kara, and David followed Birdramon inside the cavern.

Just then, Falcomon blinked as he still tried to recover from that traumatizing experience earlier.

Falcomon sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "I can't believe... all of this happened too suddenly. My village... Elder Baronmon. My friend, Gotsumon..." Tears rolled down the child bird's eyes as Sora listened to him. "Why did this have to happen?"

"You're in safe hands with us now, little one," Sora whispered fondly as she tried comforting the child. "They won't ever find you. That I can promise you."

"...And just who are you? I never would imagine humans here in Spira of all places."

Kara smiled. "We'll explain everything once we get into the cave."

"It's better we stick in here," David said.

Tike nodded. "Yeah, but we'll have to get Izzy, Mimi, and Joe here soon. We can't leave them out there."

"That's right!" Kari exclaimed. "We've been worrying about ourselves trying to escape. We forget… we can go and find them."

"Nah, I'm sure either Keke or Sam will find them," Kara stated.

To make room inside the cave, Birdramon, Angewomon, and Angewomon turned back into Biyomon, Gatomon, and Patamon. Kara and Tike set both Dianamon and Apollomon against the wall.

"In the meantime, let's catch our breath," Sora said. "Hopefully, those two will find Mimi and the others."

xxxxx

"_**NOW YOU ARE MINE, LITTLE GIRL!**_"

"Shit!" Metal Lilamon cried out as she prepared to evade.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

Machinedramon barreled out dual blasts toward Metal Lilamon. The Magna digivolved warrior glided away from the incoming blasts just in time. She twisted around and rocketed across while shifting to _Fury Blitz_ mode. Machinedramon lunged forward with a drill claw and aimed to immobilize the warrior. Suddenly, a giant smokescreen caught Machinedramon by surprise and detracted him.

Metal Lilamon turned around as Ninja Stingmon appeared behind her.

"Sam!"

"That jerk was a piece of a cake. Looks like you need help."

Metal Lilamon scoffed. "Hardly. I was just about to finish his ass!"

"Yeah, then why hasn't he rolled over and died?"

"That's beside the point!"

Suddenly, Machinedramon propelled himself through the smokescreen and opened fire with a bombardment of blasts. Metal Lilamon and Ninja Stingmon evaded the incoming shots, splitting up as the blasts impacted a series of rock ledges in the distance.

"_**I see that friend of yours transformed, too!**_"

"Yeah, and I just killed your stupid minion."

"_**Megadramon? Well, for that, you must pay, vermin!**_" The mechanical behemoth bellowed as he lunged toward the two Magna warriors.

Metal Lilamon and Ninja Stingmon flew up as the shinobi landed atop of Machinedramon's head. As he tightened his right fist, Ninja Stingmon dove down and clenched his right fist, which allowed for Chrome Digizoid claws to pop out. He punched his claw fist through Machinedramon's cranium.

"_**You... little vermin!**_" howled Machinedramon as he threw his head back in attempt to toss Ninja Stingmon off. It came to no avail as the Magna warrior pressed his claws further down into the monster's head. "_**GET OFF!**_"

Ninja Stingmon gritted his teeth, further sinking his claws further into the behemoth's cranium. Then, he started to slice open Machinedramon's head while running his claws through, cutting him open like a can. Machinedramon quickly propelled straight up and extended his neck out to force Ninja Stingmon off.

"Hang on, Sam!" Metal Lilamon shouted as she powered up her _Fury Blitz_ and glided up to assist her friend. She immediately put out her hands and released a series of pink spinning discs. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

As the discs sliced through the left corner of Machinedramon's face, the robotic Dark Master pivoted his head and spotted Metal Lilamon. Annoyed, the metallic dragon opened his mouth and expelled black fire at the girl's direction. Metal Lilamon quickly flew away from the blazing, dark inferno, preventing herself from being incinerated.

"Keke!" Ninja Stingmon roared out as he pulled the claws out of Machinedramon's head. He brought his hands to his side, cupped them together and collected a ball of condensed purple energy. The Magna warrior fired his beam through the hole produced by one of Metal Lilamon's deadly whip attack.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Machinedramon reared as the explosive light expanded out of his head. Light beamed through his eyes and mouth as the beam did its trick in destroying Machinedramon's robotic brain. It looked as if the battle had shifted back to Metal Lilamon and Ninja Stingmon's favor.

"All right! You got him, Ninja Stingmon!" Keke applauded her friend's effort. "Guess us tag teaming worked out well, huh?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Metal Lilamon gasped as she noticed Machinedramon's arms were starting to move.

"What is it, Keke?"

"Sam! Look out!"

Before the Magna warrior realized it, the Dark Master raised left arm above Ninja Stingmon and snatched the Magna warrior in his clutches. Ninja Stingmon cried as he struggled within Machinedramon's grasp.

"NO!" The male warrior cried.

"_**I made you believe that I would be that easily defeated!**_" Machinedramon cackled as he brought Ninja Stingmon closer to his face. "_**As a veteran in war, I'm always several steps ahead of my adversaries.**_"

"...What do you mean...? I destroyed your robotic brain! How are you still alive... let alone talking and able to grab me?"

"_**It is true that you destroyed my cybernetic brain installed inside my head. Fortunately, I always keep a backup drive installed.**_"

Ninja Stingmon scoffed as he stared into Machinedramon's soulless eyes. "...And somehow I doubt you're going to tell me where this second brain of your is... right?"

"_**I'm afraid so. I'm not that gullible.**_"

"Figures."

"_**Enough talk! It's time for you to DIE!**_"

Finding Ninja Stingmon in a tight predicament, Metal Lilamon quickly flew to his rescue. "Like hell you are! Sam, try your Fury Blitz!"

Ninja Stingmon grunted, bringing out a bright red aura. _Now, why didn't I think of that? _"_**FURY BLITZ!**_"

Clenching both of his fists, the Magna warrior threw his head up and roared. A red flaring aura engulfed Ninja Stingmon as he started to push out of Machinedramon's deadly grip. Taken aback by Ninja Stingmon's augmented strength, Machinedramon tried closing his hand. With one more push, Ninja Stingmon yelled out as the red aura expanded out and slightly pushed Machinedramon back.

"_**His energy level... It's increased, but where are you getting this second wind?**_"

Taking a deep breath, Ninja Stingmon stared an intense, death glare toward Machinedramon. The flaming red aura shimmered around his armored physique.

"_**What are you?**_"

"Guess three times the power just won't be enough," Ninja Stingmon murmured as he focused on his Digital Ki. "Time to kick things up a notch! Get ready!"

Metal Lilamon called to her friend's attention. "You better hurry up then! He's about to fire up those cannons of his again!"

"Got it!" With that, Ninja Stingmon yelled out as his red aura expanded and his body tensed from the growing power. "_**Fury Blitz… TIMES FOUR!**_"

"Nice."

"Keke! If you want to get your hands dirty, join in the fun," Ninja Stingmon attentively turned toward Metal Lilamon while tightening his fists. The red aura continued to flare and shimmer rapidly. "Cause this one is going to get really _messy_."

Grinning evilly, Metal Lilamon gathered up her Digital Ki and activated her _Fury Blitz_. "_**Fury Blitz... TIMES FOUR!**_" The girl now sported her own red aura and faced Ninja Stingmon's direction. "Want to lead off?"

"Ladies first."

"Oh, you're too kind."

Machinedramon pivoted his head back and forth as he stared at the Magna warriors. "_**No matter how much power you gather... It still won't make any difference. You will be eradicated when it is all said and done!**_"

"We'd like to see you try, you overgrown tin can!" Ninja Stingmon retorted, preparing to mount an attack.

Metal Lilamon closed her fists and focused on Machinedramon's weak points. _We just need to find that second brain of his and we can finish him off from there. Good! _"Sam! Ready?"

"Ready as I ever will be."

Metal Lilamon and Ninja Stingmon rocketed toward Machinedramon, turning into a pair of streamlined trails of red light.

Machinedramon glided across to meet the two warriors head on while charging up his cannons. "_**THIS IS WHERE YOU TWO WILL DIE!**_"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Skirmishes Abound! Matt Learns a Shocking Truth!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Metal Lilamon and Ninja Stingmon belong to Max Acorn. Yes, and his version of human/digimon evolution (2001) preceded Digimon Frontier (2002) by a year. A little fun fact for you to think about.

And the term _Umbra _alludes to a particular character belonging to a well known Digimon fanfic author. You know him as Ultra Sonic 007! Finally, in the next chapter, I'm about to unveil this character! Ha, ha! ;D

With this permission, he will arrive with full force!

Send a review and stay gold.


	23. The Skirmishes Abound!

**A/N:** We wind down with the Machinedramon and company battle. A new enemy is about to be revealed in this chapter (and with Ultra Sonic 007's permission)!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 23: The Skirmishes Abound! Matt Learns a Shocking Truth!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Southern Region/Phoenix Drylands/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Gigadramon stopped shortly as he stood on the opposite side from where Matt and MetalGarurumon faced him.

"How dare I betray Lord Burizalor, you say?" Matt inquired as he gave a puckish smirk. The young adolescent had both arms crossed and maintained that same composure he had when encountering Rezo earlier. "You accuse me as if I turned on you simple-minded fools."

"But, you are on Lord Burizalor's most wanted! He knows you and your pet are on Spira! If he ever gets a hold of you two..."

Matt immediately cut off Gigadramon with a calm chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, he's going to kill me right? Nah, I figure he's gonna interrogate me, slap me the book, and lock me up without any food or water for days. Maybe even kill me. You know what I mean?"

Gigadramon tensed angrily. "You arrogant little..." Granted, he couldn't do anything with MetalGarurumon keeping an eye on him.

"Last I checked I was Burizalor's favorite pet project. Once he found out about my recent loss to my old friends back in the Digiworld, he no longer saw any use for me. Life sucks, but what can you do about it?" Matt continued on, shrugging as h freely hung both arms by his sides. "He had the scouters bugged anyway. He knew I couldn't be fully trusted. That I might get soft and rejoin my old friends again, right? So, he instead decided to eavesdrop our conversation. That's how he learned about the Digicores' location."

"Yes and he's already gathered two of the Digicores. So far, Lord Burizalor is winning the race!"

"Ah, so there are only two left to confiscate? Guess that makes it our lucky day then."

"But since you've run into me, your luck ends here!" hissed Gigadramon as he flew off the ground whilst flapping his gigantic, metal wings. "Lord Machinedramon has ordered me to locate the Digi-Destined and exterminate them. However, you two will do just nicely! I've been meaning to get some kills in upon arriving here!"

Snorting, Matt looked up at Gigadramon while MetalGarurumon waited for what Gigadramon might be concocting.

"Matt, get ready."

The Child of Friendship acknowledged his digimon's warning.

As the slots inside his palms opened, Gigadramon fired a series of large missiles down at the duo. "_**DARKSIDE ATTACK!**_" The cyborg digimon roared as the flurry of missiles carpet bombed and spammed the area where Matt and MetalGarurumon stood. "Let's see you dodge these!"

Barely lifting his head up, Matt shot a conceited smile as MetalGarurumon swept under and lifted his partner up. The missiles pounded and exploded with strong force, consuming the landscape. Clouds of smoke covered the area where the missiles landed as Gigadramon surveyed his surroundings.

"Curses! Where did they go?" Gigadramon hissed angrily as he turned his head around. "Come on out, cowards!"

Just then, he felt a cold presence creeping up behind up and heard a whisper behind his back.

"We're behind you, you idiot."

As Gigadramon whirled and tried to snatch MetalGarurumon, the wolf vanished and reappeared on the ground.

"Pitiful and you call yourself a hunter," Matt blasted the cyborg digimon with an unflattering remark.

"That's a lot of smack coming from out of your mouth, Yamato!" Gigadramon hissed. "Pathetic human!" Suddenly, he noticed that Matt was wearing a scouter on the left side of his face. _Wait? How could I've missed that? He carries a scouter! I had forgotten Lord Burizalor and the others currently have no scouters with them. I can take this fool's scouter after I'm through with him. Just my lucky day!_

"Hey, are we going to stand here staring at each other all day?" A vexed Matt snorted as Gigadramon seemingly tested his patience. "Because looking at you irritates me."

"I'll strike you deal, Yamato."

"What kind of deal?"

"That scouter you have."

"What of it?" Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"If you hand me over your scouter, you can let me get away and we can forget our paths ever crossed."

"And let bygones be bygones?"

Gigadramon nodded. "Exactly!"

Cupping a hand over his scouter, Matt chuckled much to Gigadramon's annoyance. "So, it's true. You guys did lose your scouter devices. That explains why I was unable to eavesdrop on your lordship and his crew of brown nosers. The feed was immediately cut off in the middle of a discussion with one of the village elders. Heh, guess this is the perfect time for me to step in and raise a little hell."

"Oh no you don't! We will stop you!"

Matt ignored Gigadramon's petty threat and continued on. "It'll take you quite a while to get back to Planet Buriza and fetch new ones. I see why you'd want mine." The boy removed his scouter and held it in his hand. "But, it comes at a price. How about we play a game? The winner takes possession of this scouter?"

"I'm in no mood for you petty games, human! Hand me your scouter!"

The boy calmly shrugged and dropped the scouter on the ground. "Suit yourself. Besides, I didn't think someone like you would waste time playing games."

Meticulously eyeing the scouter, Gigadramon descended as he went to snatch it.

"Yamato, you're indeed a smart young man. Definitely not gullible like I assumed you were."

As Gigadramon reached for the scouter, Matt pressed his foot over the scouter. With one stomp, the device shattered into pieces under the weight of Matt's foot. MetalGarurumon watched this occur as silent as he was.

Gigadramon witnessed this act with a look of shock and disdain over what Matt's reckless action. A smashed scouter was no use to anyone.

Machinedramon's lackey vented with murderous rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Simple. I don't need that it anymore."

"Tell me. Are you after the Digicores, too?"

"You're not as slow as I thought you were."

"Without that scouter, you won't be able to locate Lord Burizalor or the villagers!" Gigadramon pointed out.

Matt simply nodded. "I'd have to agree with you... at one point anyway. However, when I came back from my encounter with my old friends in the Digiworld, I discovered some of my friends evolved the ability to detect the location and scope any digimon or powerful warrior's energy signal. MetalGarurumon's a quicker learner and he can pinpoint the location of our enemy. So, the scouter's an obsolete piece of junk to me." The boy stopped for a moment as he kept a close eye on Gigadramon and continued to explain. "Furthermore, one of the digimon has the ability to evolve higher than a normal mega-level."

Gigadramon could not believe what he heard and recalled Machinedramon ordering him to locate the children that appeared at the Village of Seiryuu. _Could it be that amongst the Chosen Children that arrived here is the one Yamato speaks about? _"...That... That's a rather unbelievable ability you and MetalGarurumon managed to discover!"

"It was pretty simple once MetalGarurumon got the gist of it."

Gigadramon ascended more than 20 feet into the air, growling angrily. "Tell me. Those children and digimon that Lord Burizalor, Lord Machinedramon and Lord Phelesmon saw came from that Digital World? Were they not?"

Matt frowned upon hearing this. "So, you did see them. TK definitely has to be with them."

"You mentioned before you were going to bring one of those children over to our side and have Lord Burizalor convert him to the darkness."

"That would be my brother TK. That's right. I was going to bring him over here, but my old friends stopped me. Even my brother loathed the idea of joining with the likes of you," Matt clenched his fists. "I'd better hope to hear that you or those monsters didn't lay a damn finger on him!"

"Heh, you pretend to be so cold and calculating. You still have a soft spot for your beloved brother," Gigadramon noticed Matt's overprotective nature surfacing. "You can't deny it. I suppose Lord Burizalor didn't fully convert you to the darkness. Otherwise, you'd throw away all petty attachments, including family."

"You know nothing about me. So, you better back the hell off," the boy responded with venom in his tone. "He better be alive when I find him. Gigadramon, for your sake, just be glad I didn't send MetalGarurumon to turn you to scrap."

"You think you can scare me with such empty threats? Who do you take me for?"

"What are you so afraid of? Why don't you just come at me then?" Matt challenged Gigadramon. "Of course, you hurt me and MetalGarurumon will finish you off!"

"Be silent, Yamato!"

"Or, have you realized that during my scuffle with Rezo that my digimon's become a great deal stronger than before," Matt said. "Didn't you scan his energy? I think Machinedramon would've told you."

"No! That number Lord Machinedramon picked up had to be a mistake! That scouter was broken!"

Matt smiled a malevolent grin. "Sorry to tell you this, but that was no mistake, my friend. MetalGarurumon and my crest have grown far stronger. You're nothing but another stepping stone."

As he soared straight further into mid-air, Gigadramon stopped shortly as he opened the slots inside his cannons. "I gave you two a chance! But, you BLEW it! Now die!" With that, he expelled another set of missiles at the two. "_**Darkside Attack!**_" The missiles fell and impacted near the duo as a massive explosion engulfed the vicinity.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

BOOM!

Gigadramon continued to fire relentlessly until sections of the land crumbled and started to wear down from the explosive blasts. With Gigadramon preoccupied, both Matt and MetalGarurumon were already behind the cyborg digimon.

"So, the scouter was broken and that power reading was just a mistake, eh?" Matt stated as he slowly snuck up on Gigadramon.

Gigadramon quickly whirled around and swung his tail across to swat Matt away. MetalGarurumon lunged forward and grabbed Gigadramon's tail with his mouth.

"See, I told you what would happen if you tried laying a hand on me. You're going to be joining Rezo soon!" Matt laughed out as he snapped his fingers. "Throw him up, MetalGarurumon!"

With one powerful throw, MetalGarurumon hurled Gigadramon straight into mid-air. The cyborg digimon panicked as he flailed his arms and wings madly while attempting to regain his mobility.

Gaping his mouth, MetalGarurumon released a stream of ice.

"_**Cocytus Breath!**_"

The icy beam streamed upward and impacted Gigadramon. The gray-skinned digimon howled in horror as his entire body turned to ice. However, the android digimon managed to get out a few words before his head was frozen.

"...YAMATO! I WARN YOU! IF YOU DON'T STOP, YOU WILL END UP JUST LIKE SHADRAMON!"

Matt overheard this and gasped. "End up just like Shadramon?"

"HE'S JUST LIKE YOU, YAMATO! HE LET POWER GO TO HIS HEAD, BETRAYED HIS COMRADES AND BECAME WHAT HE IS! HE WAS ONCE JUST LIKE YOU, YAMATO! A HU-"

Before Gigadramon could finish his sentence, he was cut off as the ice covered his head and became silenced forever. As the frozen digimon fell, he shattered into thousands of broken shards. As a result, Gigadramon became broken down and his existence was deleted. However, all that remained was a black, shimmering orb that constituted the last essence of Gigadramon. It quickly descended to meet Matt and MetalGarurumon face to face.

"Now, what?" Matt scowled as he gathered up a ball of energy. "Be gone!"

_"Wait... Yamato... Do you wish to know more about Shadramon?"_

The Child of Friendship blinked as he powered down his attack and listened. "Go on."

_"Do you recall Lord Burizalor informing you of where your partner digimon's origins lie?"_

"The Digital World in the Northern Digi-Galaxy. The same planet that monster destroyed."

_"Yes, good... You were paying attention. As you know Gennai and his Digital Knights were at war with Burizalor's empire for eons. That section of the Digi-Galaxy was embroiled with conflict. Many thousands perhaps hundreds of thousands of lives were sacrificed. Possibly millions. Planets and civilizations were annihilated during those dark times. Coalitions were formed and alliances were broken. Lord Burizalor's empire was at its true height. Not even the Digital Knights could hope to ward off his forces._"

Matt and MetalGarurumon listened in silence during the whole story foretold by Gigadramon's data orb.

_"Gennai, of course, escaped with the Eight Digi-Eggs and Digivices. Lord Piedmon captured the Crests and Tags for Lord Burizalor, who in turn handed them to Devimon. Lord Burizalor had sworn to hunt Gennai down ever since yet that man always manages to conceal his whereabouts all too well. However, that is not all. Did you know that there were five Chosen Children before you?"_

Matt was quickly taken back with disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had heard from Gigadramon. _Five Chosen Children? There were five before us eight?_

_"I see you're overcome with disbelief. I don't blame you. Secrets like this are usually kept confidential. These five children were recruited by Gennai and the Digital Knight Council. They were the chosen ones to help topple Burizalor's empire. With their own digimon partners and extraordinary powers, they were quite the resourceful and unique group of five. In fact, one of them bore a striking resemblance to you and had that same, conniving smirk you usually give."_

"A guy just like me?"

_"And that one was the traitor to his team. He betrayed the Digital Knight Council and joined Burizalor's empire. What a bunch of fools. They actually thought they'd mold that young man into a hero of justice. Little did they realize that the boy had other goals set in mind. Conniving goals to be exact and he was a completely unstable individual. He wanted power. The Digital Knights denied him any potential power. Only Lord Burizalor could grant him that power. He led his colleagues to a death trap and thus earned the trust of Lord Burizalor. Then, one tragic day, this boy lost his human body after a grueling duel with the leader of the first Chosen."_

"And? What else? What does Shadramon have anything to do with this?"

_"Because that boy is Shadramon."_

As he was taken back by this startling revelation, Matt's eyes widened and mouth closed. MetalGarurumon could hardly believe what he, too, heard from Gigadramon.

"You're not serious...?"

_"I speak the truth, Yamato. I just wanted you to know this. Kind of ironic that you'd end up betraying your friends much like Cyrus did with his comrades. Of course, Cyrus was more callous in his actions than you, Yamato. Not so cold-blooded, are you? You truly are pathetic! I promise you... You will NOT leave Spira alive! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

Having heard enough from Gigadramon, Matt roared angrily and fired a beam at the black data orb. "_**SHUT UP!**_"

MetalGarurumon spat a laser from his mouth, blasting the black data orb as it exploded into data.

The metallic wolf digimon tried to console his partner. "Matt..."

"So, that's why Lord Burizalor may have wanted to take me under his wing. He may have thought that I looked like that Cyrus guy," Matt said as he stared at his hands. "He wanted to mold me into what he became... a monster." Clenching his fists again, Matt cursed under his breath. "Damn it! All of this time! He's been with Burizalor all of this time! And he's even killed his former Digi-Destined friends."

"You came close to becoming like him, Matt. However, it was all thanks to your brother that you didn't carry out the execution of your friends."

The blonde-haired adolescent opened his eyes and frowned with anger. "Like I'm ever going to become a traitor and murderer like him. MetalGarurumon, once we're done gathering the Digicores, we're going to find this Shadramon. There I'm going to give that no good bastard a piece of my mind!"

"If that's the case, we should get going then."

"Right. If anything, we should prevent Burizalor from gaining eternal power," Matt picked himself up while attempting to cope with the truth.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Matt!"

As the Child of Friendship faced MetalGarurumon, he jumped atop MetalGarurumon. The wolf ascended into mid-air as they surveyed over Spira's lands.

Their next stop would be the Village of Genbu to find the third Digicore.

Matt narrowed his eyes while gliding across the skies.

Meanwhile, looking on from outside the Village of Suzaku, Marsmon noticed a stream of light traveling across the skies above.

"What's this?" Marsmon murmured as he sensed the power emanating from the two traveling light streams. He quickly realized that the powers belonged to both Matt and MetalGarurumon. _So, it's human and a digimon? They must be coming from the exact location where I sensed a powerful battle power. Yes, and judging by the direction, they're heading north. Better check this out and see where they're heading to. _With that, the Olympian slowly ascended and flew off after the duo. _I wonder if he is one of the children I've heard about? Well, it's better that I see and confirm for myself._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern**_

"Apollomon?" Dianamon's voice rang out. "Hey, Apollomon!"

Opening his eyes, the Olympian groaned as he squinted his eyes. His vision was already blurry, but he managed to blink his eyelids repeatedly to focus. Apollomon slowly sat up while holding his head.

"Rise and shine there, partner," Dianamon joked as she pat Apollomon's back. "I thought you were going to be out of it for a while there."

"...What's going on?" Apollomon asked until he noticed his surroundings. There was barely any source of light and he noted the walls around him. "Where are we?" He reflected back on the skirmish with Machinedramon at the Village of Seiryuu. "We're not in the Village of Seiryuu! Dianamon, where are we?"

"We brought you two here to safety," Sora called out from the other side of the cavern.

As he turned, he noticed Sora sitting on a rock.

"You... brought us here?"

"Well, I had a little help from some of my friends."

Apollomon turned to notice TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Tike, Kara, and David sitting together in one corner. On an opposite end were Biyomon and Falcomon.

"I don't know whether to be thankful or be upset with you right now."

Dianamon knelt beside Apollomon and rubbed his back. "C'mon, they saved our lives from Machinedramon. We were about to bite the dust out there!"

"But, we had abandoned the villagers!" Apollomon exclaimed as he slammed his right fist through the ground. Pulling out his closed fist, he scowled in frustration. "Chosen Children, am I right?"

"How... did you know who we are?" Kari turned as she overheard their conversation.

"I was told by one of my colleagues. Spira's great elder foretold us of your impending arrival through his premonitions."

"Cool, so you know why we're here," Kara said.

TK stood up and answered. "You do know why we're here, right?"

Apollomon inquired. "And what you're looking for are the four Digicores?"

"That's right. We need them to repair the damage the Digi Invaders left to the Digital World and bring back five friends who were killed," Sora replied, hopping off the rock and slowly walking over to Biyomon. "Though, lady luck hasn't been on our side. Those monsters already have two Digicores."

"It's too bad we couldn't snatch them when we had the chance!" David exclaimed.

Tike concurred. "Like hell, they were sitting right in front of us!"

Biyomon added. "We have to find a way to find those two other Digicores."

"As long as that tyrant has his soldiers spread throughout Spira, that will be an even more difficult task," Dianamon stated as she doubted their hopes. "I mean... that behemoth overwhelmed Apollomon and I. We're one of the strongest guardians of Spira! How could we have been that careless?"

"Calm your spirits, Dianamon," Apollomon said as he stared out the cavern exit. The cold wind blew against his face while reminiscing the earlier encounter with Machinedramon. "What about the villagers?"

"We managed to bring with us one of the survivors," Gatomon said as she pointed to Falcomon. "We saved this little guy before those creeps got him."

The child bird digimon hid behind Gatomon as he shivered with fright.

"Hey, don't you worry! We're here to protect ya!" Patamon assured Falcomon, patting him on his back.

"Those mean monsters won't find us here," TK stated.

Kari nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we promise that you'll be safe with us."

"_Mean_ monsters, you say? Those guys were freaking bastards!" Tike snapped.

"...Yeah..." Falcomon murmured as he walked back and pressed against the wall. Curling up in fetal position, he leaned in a side corner with Gatomon and Patamon watching him. "...I'm just need a little time to recover from all this."

Taking a deep breath, Apollomon blinked and turned to face the Digi-Destined. "I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you, children. I am grateful you saved Dianamon and myself. I never would have guessed we would run into you this soon."

"It's all right, Apollomon," Biyomon nodded. "You don't need to..."

"I must. I shouldn't have barked out at you. It's just... I've never been overwhelmed by anything so strong! How could that monster have defeated us, Dianamon? We're two of Spira's Olympus warriors!"

Dianamon lowered her head. "Sometimes even we aren't unbeatable. This is just burden proof of that, Apollomon. I hate to say it..."

"Well, you don't have to worry now," Kara said. "Our friends are already fighting that big monster."

""She's right," Sora chimed in. "We also brought friends here who are hybrids. They're digi-humans." She turned toward Tike, Kara, and David. "These three and the other two fighting Machinedramon are digi-humans fighting on our side."

Apollomon and Dianamon exchanged befuddled expressions.

"Digi-humans, you say?" inquired Dianamon. "Interesting."

"Don't take us lightly! We're plenty strong!" Tike said, flexing his right arm.

"But, you're still kids!" Apollomon was taken back by the group's relaxed composure. "Are your friends that strong to take on such a behemoth?"

"Yeah! Just you wait and see! They'll be back!" TK exclaimed as he stood up.

David added. "That guy won't defeat our pals Sam and Keke that easily!"

Kari nodded. "That's right."

"Just wait until they get back," Kara added.

Sora sighed, twiddling her thumbs while looking outside the cavern mouth. _I hope you're right. What's taking them so long?_

xxxxx

As Metal Lilamon and Ninja Stingmon avoided a head on collision with Machinedramon, the pair glided up to throw the behemoth off his guard. Machinedramon glanced up and watched the two zip around in their Fury Blitz forms.

As Metal Lilamon tried a canon shot, Machinedramon immediately stopped her and backhanded her away. This prompted Ninja Stingmon to dive in to save her.

"_**I've grown tired of your little game! You two are done!**_"

"Here he comes, Keke."

Metal Lilamon steadied herself, readying her whip. "Let's get him!"

As the mechanical terror launched forward, he activated the cannons on his back and prepared to fire. "_**THIS IS IT! THE END FOR YOU!**_"

"No way! Not on our watch!" Ninja Stingmon glided toward Machinedramon and threw another bomb, which threw up a giant smoke screen.

"_**Nice try, vermin,**_" Machinedramon fired guided beams through his eyes, cutting through the thick smoke as it exposed Ninja Stingmon in the open. "_**Found you!**_"

"Oh, did you?" Ninja Stingmon chuckled as he vanished behind a white sheet and reappeared above Machinedramon. He brought his swords down and cut through the behemoth. "_**Quick Strike!**_"

"_**Mega Claw!**_" countered the mechanized demon, who fired his claw like a cannon at Ninja Stingmon. He narrowly missed the shinobi, who vanished behind another white sheet. "_**Missed again?**_" He, too, noticed Metal Lilamon was gone from the aerial vicinity. "_**And the girl! She's gone, too?**_" He turned on his inferred sensors, surveying his surroundings as he turned around.

With a quick turn, Machinedramon faced a series of blade-like flashes slicing through his body. Before Machinedramon realized it, Ninja Stingmon and Metal Lilamon reappeared behind the behemoth. The Magna warriors' red auras faded as they quickly powered down to conserve their energy.

"_**What was that? Pathetic, little vermin! Now, I will finis-**_" Suddenly Machinedramon could finish anything, the Dark Master's sentence was cut short. His speech pattern stammered and crackled until he could no longer speak coherently

"How did... you like that one? Surprised you, didn't we?" Ninja Stingmon snickered as he dropped his arms by his sides. He slowly descended from the air and continued on. "That was five times our usual Fury Blitz."

"Night, night, sweet prince," Metal Lilamon added, taking a few deep breaths.

Suddenly, Machinedramon's entire body became divided into three. Three vertical lines split his massive body. The three halved parts quickly plummeted to the ground. Floating in mid-air was the data orb - the last essence of Machinedramon's life. As the data orb faded away, Machinedramon's halved body parts vaporized into a massive cloud of data fragments.

Ninja Stingmon and Metal Lilamon dropped to the ground and took a moment to catch their breath. They quickly powered down and turned back into their normal selves.

Keke panted while standing up. "What a rush. It's gonna be a while before we become ascendants again."

"No kidding. I feel like we should've killed that guy easily…"

"Don't worry. We finished the job by going five times our usual Fury Blitz power. Now, let's go find the others," Keke added. "Namely Mimi."

"Leave that with me, Keke. You get to Sora, TK, Kari, and our friends."

"Fine," she added as she levitated and took off into the air. "Let's try and suppress our Kis while we're at it."

"Got it!" Sam replied as he steadily flew into the air and took off.

"There's plenty of more minion creeps roaming about," the female muttered while slowly coasting through the air. She reflected back on the Seiryuu Village skirmish. _The Fury Blitz and Magna forms worked like a charm. From this point forth, we just need to protect Sora and the others before Tai and Agumon get here. And at least snatch one Digicore!_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Seiryuu Village**_

Burizalor's patience was already wearing thin.

Opening his eyes, the tyrant surveyed the village and snorted. Phelesmon noticed his lord expressing intolerance.

"Lord Burizalor, is everything all right?"

"Mr. Machinedramon and his cohorts have not yet returned. It's been nearly an hour since they had pursued those brats. Tell me... why haven't they returned?"

Phelesmon gulped as he tried to come up with the best explanation. "Um... Perhaps, they... well... those brats must have hid. You know Machinedramon will have trouble locating them without his implanted scouters.

"That's right, Lord Burizalor," Zenomon added. "They..."

"Still no excuse. With or without scouters... or even tracers, they should have caught up to them by now. I have my doubts that those brats would have defeated them. If Machinedramon can crush two of Spira's Olympians, a group of humans and their pet digimon should be no issue."

"Of course, my lord..." Phelesmon nodded.

Burizalor scoffed. "Why bother with fools who can't even capture a couple of children and partner digimon?"

"_**Lord Burizalor,**_" a quiet voice emanated from a radio transmission feed, which was incorporated into Burizalor's hover carrier. "_**Can you hear me? It's I, Shadramon, your lordship.**_"

This abrupt feed garnered the tyrant and his two cohort's attentions. Burizalor pressed a button inside his pod, which displayed a transparent projection of a cloaked figure appearing in front of them. The hooded figure, Shadramon, knelt over and bowed his head to Burizalor offering his respects.

"_**Lord Burizalor, so glad I was able to find you. I've been meaning to contact you.**_"

"We've had a run-in with the Chosen Children it would seem," Burizalor stated. "And the village elder destroyed our scouters. That is why you've been unable to contact us, Shadramon."

"_**I see now.**_"

"We've dispatched Machinedramon and his team to hunt them down. It's been almost an hour since we've last heard from those two," Phelesmon informed Shadramon. "However, we're already prepared to collect the other two Digicores."

"_**Well, at least you have two Digicores, my lord.**_"

Nodding, Burizalor shifted his view to Phelesmon and Zenomon. "Considering Machinedramon and his team have failed to return, I have an assignment for you two. Phelesmon, Zenomon, I want you two to start combing through the other villages."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor," Phelesmon and Zenomon replied in unison.

"And Shadramon."

Shadramon initially responded. "_**Yes, my lord? If I can inquire what you ask of me?**_"

"Alert the Nightmare Special Squad here as soon as possible."

"_**As you wish. I will contact them soon, my lord.**_"

Upon hearing this, Phelesmon and Zenomon gasped in aghast. Judging by their initial reactions, they realized how serious the situation was growing for them. With Machinedramon and his group gone astray and missing, they were in need of more back up to clear Spira of any inhabitants.

Phelesmon interjected, gravely taken aback by the warlord's drastic decision. "Surely, you wouldn't, my lord. You don't need the Nightmare Special Squad. That's overkill. Not when you have me, Zenomon, and Shadramon's _Umbra Project _that we sent to find the Digicore in the Northern region."

"I've had a premonition for quite some point. I sense there's an ascendant on the rise. He or she may not be amongst that group of humans and digimon, but I feel I'll be forced to encounter this omnipotent power," the icy tyrant furrowed his brows, scratching the bottom of his chin. "To counter an omnipotent, I must become one. A battle between two superpowers is where it all comes down to. That is why it's essential that I become an immortal. That way even if I am bested, I'll never die. The entire Digiverse will be mine."

"We will ensure you obtain godhood, my lord," Phelesmon and Zenomon answered.

Shadramon added, bowing his head. "_**Likewise, Lord Burizalor. We all await your return as an immortal. By the way, has my Umbra Project done enough to satisfy your needs?**_"

"I haven't heard any word from him yet, but he should've brought the next Digicore to me," Burizalor addressed. "Oh well, I suppose it could take a while. This is a rather large planet."

"_**I see then. I hope all goes well and that UmbraDevimon carries out his part.**_"

"All should go well, Shadramon. You are dismissed."

With that, Shadramon vanished as the radio feed cut off.

Burizalor promptly pivoted his view to Phelesmon and Zenomon. "Then, I shall be waiting back at the spaceship with these two Digicores, gentlemen."

Both responded. "Sir."

As both Zenomon and Phelesmon flew up, they faced each other. Phelesmon directed orders to his colleague.

"Scour the northern region, specifically near the Village of Genbu. You should find UmbraDevimon there. In the meantime, don't do anything rash. Don't forget that Yamato is out there."

"Right."

"Good. Yamato's digimon could be too dangerous for you to engage. And there's a chance you could run into those other Olympian guards, too."

"Got it."

"Let's meet back at Burizalor's ship in 12:00 hours."

"Yes, Lord Phelesmon!"

With that, both digimon split up and coasted toward the opposite directions. Burizalor watched as his two henchmen set off to begin their assigned tasks. The tyrant looked down and took a moment to recollect his thoughts over the turn of events.

"It's possible that Yamato might have rejoined his former colleagues. That might explain why Machinedramon and his cohorts haven't returned. But if he has, then he will surely use them to collect the other two remaining Digicores. And if he's that insane, he might come after mine," Burizalor shifted his eyes to his two Digicores. "That's fine if he wishes to reunite with his colleagues and lead them against me. I'll simply kill them all and be done with them. Though, those kids who demonstrated the power to damage Machinedramon. I didn't think I'd ever encounter anymore digi-humans. Could they be descendants of the surviving Digital Knights? If anything, they may have the potential to become legendary ascendants. Heh, or not..." As the warlord glanced at the two Digicores, they slowly drifted off the ground and levitated over to the seated Burizalor. They floated by his sides as his hover pod slowly lifted up into the sky. "They don't have the strength to challenge me. Ho, ho! It's not like I'm in any hurry to become immortal anyway!"

As he said that, Burizalor powered his hover pod and rocketed off toward his spaceship to guard his two Digicores. "All I need to do for now is patiently await at my ship!" His laughter carried on as he hovered off back to his stationary ship.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in the Southern Region**_

Matt and MetalGarurumon were on their way toward the Western Region of Spira to collect that specific Digicore. Afterwards, they'd hurry toward the Village of Genbu to collect the last Digicore.

Closing his fists and staring off into the distance, Matt thought about nothing more than to confront Shadramon.

The blonde-haired adolescent narrowed his eyes. "Let's hurry, MetalGarurumon. We can't let them get their hands on the other two Digicores!"

Boosting his speed power, MetalGarurumon blitzed across the skies while Matt trailed off to follow his partner.

Suppressing his power and laying low, Marsmon followed the duo to the western region. _It appears those two maybe heading to the Village of Byakko. Minervamon and Neptunmon are already at the Village of Genbu. They should be fine there. But, these two… I have to continue tailing them! _

xxxxx

_**Northern Region/Outskirts from the Village of Genbu**_

Standing on the outskirts away from the Village of Genbu, both Minervamon and Neptunmon faced the direction toward the lush forest ahead of them. However, a giant figure towered over them and blocked their intended path.

Facing the Olympian duo was a sixty-foot tall behemoth, larger than even Machinedramon. The behemoth resembled a Chimeramon but devoid of any colors, except this creature's body had color schemes of white and black. Underneath the Kabuterimon's helmet was Devimon's face with the horns protruding outward through the helmet, leaving cracks alongside the sides. These red eyes gleamed ominously as the Devimon head smirked devilishly.

The gargantuan towered over the warriors, cackling as he flexed his Skullgreymon and Devimon arms. The Skullgreymon arms were above the Devimon ones. Both arms appeared cumbersome and awkward, but still managed to keep them in perfect balance. He flapped different pairs of wings belonging to other digimon; most notably the wings were the flaming wings of Birdramon, and the angelic wings of both Angemon and Angewomon. Melded seamlessly into a Greymon's body were the legs of Garurumon, and whose own chin melded with the carapace of Kabuterimon's head. Its mouth salivated at the sight of its would-be prey, Minervamon and Neptunmon. Replacing Kabuterimon's fleshy horn was the hard horn of Ikkakumon's. In addition, Togemon's thorns sprouted out of the behemoth's back, doubling as hair.

"UmbraDevimon, you call yourself?" Neptunmon exclaimed in aghast.

Minervamon slightly backed away. "Yeah, we're biting off more than we can chew here."

"No, this monster eradicated the villagers here. His crimes can't go unpunished, Minervamon!"

"I know that, but…"

UmbraDevimon bellowed as laughter accompanied his demonic roar. "The Digicore is not here! Where is it?"

_Right. I forgot Mercurimon safely took the Digicore of this village to the elder. _Neptunmon recalled as he stood his ground. "We won't tell you, but we'll gladly engage you!"

"Then, have at it! For I, UmbraDevimon, shall kill you all in the name of Lord Burizalor!"

Not a moment too soon, the Olympian pair readied their weapons for the upcoming battle, a battle that could likely cost their lives.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**UmbraDevimon's Horrifying Attack! The Deceitful Phelesmon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yes, you read right! It's UmbraDevimon from Ultra Sonic 007's _Zero 2_ Digimon series! Credit goes to him for this splendid creation (and long overdue to appear in my rewrite).

How UmbraDevimon was created will be explained in this story at some point. For now, watch as he mauls a few Olympus digimon. ;)

Oh, and Machinedramon's toast (same goes for his dragon crew). Next time, the race for the Digicores will escalate.

Send a review and stay gold!


	24. The Deceitful Phelesmon!

**A/N:** Before we begin, time to give credit where it's due. UmbraDevimon is a character that belongs to Ultra Sonic 007.

UmbraDevimon raises a little hell, our heroes get ready to head for their next destination, and Matt/Metalgarurumon run into Phelesmon. That's about it.

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 24: UmbraDevimon's Horrifying Attack! The Deceitful Phelesmon!**_

xxxxx

_**Northern Region/Outskirts from the Village of Genbu/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Minervamon and Neptunmon charged at once, advancing at UmbraDevimon with reckless abandon. The behemoth lifted his Skullgreymon left hand and brought it down. The Olympians evaded UmbraDevimon's direct attack, splitting up into two directions. Minervamon sprinted across the right path and sprang into the air. Neptunmon whirled his spear as pillars of water shot out of the earth, allowing the Olympian power to manipulate the water around him.

UmbraDevimon turned his head as the Olympian digimon flickered out from his view. Pivoting his head, the devilish giant watched as Minervamon executed an aerial, rolling slash attack.

"_**Strike Roll!**_" Minervamon cried out, striking the behemoth's head with her _Olympia_ sword. As the sword impacted UmbraDevimon's face, the warrior followed it up as she performed a horizontal spinning slash, which summoned a tornado-like projectile that stunned UmbraDevimon. "_**Madness Merry-Go-Round!**_" She leveled UmbraDevimon, knocking him back ten feet. She landed on the earth, putting on a premature victory dance. "Oh, yeah! How do ya like that, big boy?"

"MINERVAMON!" Neptunmon roared. "Get serious! Your attack hasn't done him in!" He turned as UmbraDevimon was recovering from Minervamon's assault. "Fiend, for desecrating this sacred land and massacring this village of innocent people, I will send your grave! To the abyss with you, your colleagues, and that tyrant!" Whirling his _King's Bite_ spear, he conjured an aura of energy through the spear's tip. "_**Vortex Penetrate!**_" The oceanic warrior shouted, expelling a burst of energy as it impacted UmbraDevimon head-on.

However, UmbraDevimon lumbered through the Olympian's attack and roared, laughing.

Neptunmon blanched, taken aback by the behemoth's insane durability. "What? That didn't do him in?"

"Fools. And you call yourselves this planet's guardians?" UmbraDevimon laughed as he slowly advanced toward the warriors whilst his shadow descended over them. "Pathetic! Lord Burizalor won't even need to lift his finger to kill you!" A wicked smile adorned the Devimon face as his eyes gleamed with malicious glee. "I'll finish you two myself!" With that, UmbraDevimon opened his mouth as an intense black aura surrounded and flared around him like wild fire. He widened his mouth further and expelled a beam of black energy. "_**Dark Viper!**_"

"SCATTER!" Neptunmon roared as he and Minervamon vanished where the blast impacted the ground, which ignited a massive explosion that covered ten yards.

Neptunmon reappeared as he hovered over a small lake whilst Minervamon hovered in mid-air.

"Whew, that was close!" Minervamon sighed.

Shifting his view upward, Neptunmon noticed a massive shadow descending behind Minervamon.

"Huh?" The child-like warrior blinked as she turned around…

_**Wham!**_

One Devimon right hand knocked Minervamon unconscious and sent her plummeting into the lake.

"MINERVAMON!" The oceanic warrior howled as he flew in to catch her.

Before he could reach his colleague, UmbraDevimon abruptly phased in front of the Olympian laughing. Minervamon's limp body impacted the water as she slowly sunk like deadweight.

"Going somewhere? Sorry, but you won't be playing any heroics, my friend," UmbraDevimon cackled. "I shouldn't waste my time with you, but, I'll leave you something to remember me by! Don't forget who it was that sent you to your pitiful graves, valiant warrior." Gathering dark violet energy, UmbraDevimon summoned a sphere in his horns and launched it at Neptunmon. "_**Apocalyptic Viper!**_"

Neptunmon threw his spear aside as he pushed both hands forward, catching the sphere. As the sphere expanded, UmbraDevimon continued pumping out dark energies to overwhelm Neptunmon. The Olympian howled with determination as he kept the sphere from impacting the earth.

"IT'S USELESS, WARRIOR! FALL!"

Neptunmon closed his eyes as he tightly griped the sphere pushing him into the ground. "Minervamon.. live… you must live… warn the others… of this gargantuan…" _At least, he won't get the Digicore. That's all that matters… and so this is the end of Neptunmon._

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Following an explosion, the dark energies expanded as they wiped out everything within the vicinity, including the Genbu Village. Neptunmon was consumed by the dark energies as he vanished in a blinding glow of light.

UmbraDevimon hovered over the vicinity, laughing over the destruction he laid to the once lively Genbu Village.

"So the Digicore isn't here, then this village is useless to us!" UmbraDevimon laughed triumphantly over destroying the two Olympians. "I should report back to Lord Burizalor. He'll want to know the whereabouts of this missing Digicore."

As the behemoth took off toward the distance, the only survivor, Minervamon, floated back to the surface as her body lied atop of debris. She barely managed to moan while slowly opening her eyes.

"…Neptunmon? Am I…?" She gasped, quickly coming to as she looked around. "Neptunmon! What…" Her eyes widened in horror. "Did that monster do this? But… Neptunmon, where are you?"

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Village/Olympian Valley**_

Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined (namely Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and company) were still situated and waiting for any status from their colleagues. They've only been able to pinpoint their friends' positions via their Digivices. So, the group decided it was time to leave the spaceship and get out to find their friends, whilst exploring Spira to better familiarize themselves with the planet's environment.

"My feet really hurt," Mimi griped as she sat down, for the fourth time, and took off her boots to rub them. "Ugh, and did we really need to leave? They told us to stay put."

"That's right," Palmon said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but would you rather get attacked by those freaks? What if they came back with their pals?" The blue-haired pre-teen shifted to anxiety mood. "And they come back with stronger pals to beat us to a pulp?"

Gomamon shrugged. "We just hit them harder?"

Izzy gasped as he noticed a beacon closing in toward them. "Quiet guys. Something's coming our way!"

"What is it?" inquired Joe.

Tentomon pointed upward as a figure descended over them. "Look up!"

"It's true! It's one of the enemy!" Joe exclaimed.

Mimi cried out, jumping to her feet. "Not now!"

"Guys! Relax!" A voice called out, which the group recognized as Sam's. As he hovered down, the group let out collective sighs of relief. "It's just me. You just left the ship?"

"We had to! We were ambushed by some Ogremon-like digimon!" Joe panicked.

Sam blinked, shrugging. "Right. Well, come with me. We can leave the ship there and come back for it later. The others are waiting for us. Let's go."

"Is everyone ok?" asked Mimi, deeply concerned for her friends.

Nodding, Sam answered with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, they're all fine. C'mon, we don't have much time before that Burizalor guy sends more men to scour this side."

"All right then, Tentomon," the Child of Knowledge turned toward his digimon. "This is a job for Kabuterimon."

"I'm on it!"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern**_

Occupied whilst inside the cavern, Sora, TK, Kari, and their digimon stayed secured with Tike, Kara, and David watching Falcomon. The kids, minus Sora, were trying to get Falcomon to cheer up, but the saddened child digimon wouldn't even try to smile. The loss of his villagers still put him at unease.

Apollomon and Dianamon stood guard at the cavern's mouth.

Suddenly, Tike, Kara, and David sensed a forthcoming presence closing in at their vicinity. The Olympian digimon raised their heads as they, too, sensed this specific Ki presence coming toward them.

"What's up, guys?" TK inquired.

"Do you sense something coming?" Kari inquired.

Patamon raised his head, smiling. "I can sense it, too."

""Yeah, it's Keke. She's back," Gatomon confirmed, springing off the floor.

"Oh yeah! I told ya she'd be ok!" Kara exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"Yeah, but I don't sense Sam," David specifically pointed out, sensing only one Ki.

Dianamon narrowed her eyes as she pinpointed Keke descending toward them. "Yes, I only see one! That girl!"

Sora got off the floor and rushed out through the cavern. "Keke!"

"Hey, guys!" Keke immediately answered, calling back to Sora and the others. "As you can tell, I'm fine!" As she landed, she hurried into the cavern to check on the kids. "Don't worry. Sam is on his way with the others."

"Oh, good!" David shouted, relieved to see their friend back from engaging Machinedramon.

"I take it you were able to fend off Machinedramon," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, me and Sam took care of those cronies."

"But, did you have to Magna digivolve?" asked Tike.

She nodded. "We did. Machinedramon's hide was kinda tough to cut through."

"So, that means Burizalor's men won't be finding us anytime soon," Apollomon promptly stated.

"Let's not get too comfortable yet," Keke said, shifting her view toward everyone within the cavern. "Even though they lost their scouters, they'll no doubt be fanning out every corner of this planet."

"Yeah, they're gonna get desperate," Dianamon replied.

TK added, picking up Patamon off the ground. "What do we do then?"

"We wait until Sam and the others get here," Keke answered. "We'll use this cave as our base. But, Tike, you guys better suppress your Kis. I'll do the same. Because we still to be concerned about running into…" She hesitated to say his name. "Matt." She turned and noticed TK casting his chin down. "TK, I know bringing up your brother is a delicate topic, but…"

"No, it's ok, Keke. I know we'll have to face him," the Child of Hope replied, raising his head as he wore a determined face. "And probably fight him, but I don't think it'll come down to that."

"Our common enemy now is Burizalor," Kari said.

"Agreed," Dianamon nodded. "But, just in case, you have us to assist you. Allow us to repay the favor for saving us from Machinedramon."

Apollomon stared outside the cavern, tapping his fingers over his arms. "I wonder how our colleagues are doing. Hopefully, they've managed to secure one of the Digicores."

"Wait," Falcomon spoke up after a long period of silence. His voice quickly garnered everyone's attention as they turned and faced him. All eyes were on the child digimon. "Sir Apollomon, but isn't it true that a Digicore is with the Great Elder of Spira?"

"That's correct, child," Apollomon nodded. "Falcomon, am I correct?"

"Yes, and that means the enemy will be short of one Digicore if it's with the Great Elder."

"Where is this Great Elder?" inquired Gatomon.

"The tallest spire on the planet," Dianamon confirmed. "He's being guarded by one of our fellow Olympus warriors Mercurimon. Mercurimon managed to secure the Digicore from the Genbu Village and has brought to the Great Elder. Unfortunately, the enemy might've already attacked that village." The female warrior expressed sadness in her eyes. "The Genbu villagers might've been wiped out if the enemy couldn't find the Digicore there."

"Damn it all!" Tike cursed. "These sons of bitches aren't getting away with this!"

"Yeah, I can't wait until we kick all their asses!" Kara shouted with sheer determination.

"We need to nab at least one Digicore," Sora suggested. "We take one and we'll prevent Burizalor from getting his wish. But, we'll have to keep them from Matt if he intends to use them for his own benefit."

"That, or strike an alliance with Matt," Keke raised her own suggestion, which generated a mixed reaction from the Digi-Destined. "I know it sounds impossible, but hear me out. I think I can convince Matt and Gabumon to join us. I doubt his heart is as tainted by darkness as it once was. He's definitely here to oppose Burizalor."

"I believe you," TK said. "The moment MagnaAngemon beat Metalgarurumon, I could feel it, too. That darkness. I have high hopes he'll come around."

"Heh, they don't call ya the Bearer of Hope for nothing," Keke smiled.

Tike and Kara both smiled upon hearing this.

"If you want the Digicore, then we'll have to go to the Great Elder," Apollomon said. "One of you, or a few of you will need to come with us."

Dianamon added. "But, we need to act fast."

"Before we do, let's wait for Sam to return with the others," Keke stated.

"Very well," the Olympians responded in unison.

Biyomon sat down, leaning her back against the wall. "I hope they get here soon."

"I know," Sora said, nodding.

Then, just at that right moment, Sam flew over the vicinity with Kabuterimon accompanying him. Izzy, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon hitched a ride on the champion's back. Sora and Biyomon rushed out the cavern while waving out to get their friends to notice them.

"Look! There's Sora and Biyomon!" Palmon said.

Mimi sighed. "Good, then they're all ok."

"I told you," Sam smiled as he descended to greet Keke and the kids. "Guys, we left the spaceship back."

"That's fine," Keke nodded. "All that matter is that you're all ok."

"Oh, guys! Guess what?" Izzy called to his friends' attention. "I just received an email from X via my laptop! He's informed me about Tai and Agumon's arrival on Spira!"

"You mean…" Sora gasped, her heart raced like never before.

"Tai and Agumon are coming?" TK and Kari cried out, overhearing Izzy's conversation.

"That's great news," Gatomon said with a feline smile.

Patamon concurred, flapping his wings excitedly. "That's more than _great_ news!"

"In just five days, Tai and Agumon will be here," Izzy informed the group. "X had a ship rebuilt for them. Agumon is also going through some incredible training. Looks like our chances of success might've skyrocketed!"

"But, our chances of survival on this planet within five days just went down," Keke tried to be as realistic with the situation as she could be. "I don't mean to be a downer, but we have Burizalor's men scouring the planet."

"But, we'll manage," Sam said. "We're resourceful. We just need to be careful."

Dianamon added. "Yes, you do. For what I foresee… is a great conflict preparing to embroil into a war on the scale of planetary proportions. This planet…"

Apollomon nodded, sighing regrettably. "Spira will never be same."

Sora shook her head as she faced the skies, envisioning Tai and Agumon in her mind. _Tai. You and Agumon better get here soon. If things are bound to get worse, we'll need you two here to up our chances._

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/14,000 Light Years from Digiworld**_

Deep within space, the ship that carried Tai and Agumon still propelled across and headed toward the route to Planet Spira.

Peering out from the corner of a glass window, Tai watched the vastness of space pass by while Wargreymon underwent his intensive training under heavy gravity.

_Only five days. Guys, I hope you're all doing well. Don't let anything happen until then. _The Child of Courage let out a deep breath as he pivoted his view from space and watched Wargreymon doing his 99,997th pushup. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even digivolve further if you push yourself, buddy." _But, we need to do right. The last thing we need is another Skullgreymon fiasco. Wargreymon, give your best! _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Western Region/Near Byakko Village**_

Meanwhile, Metalgarurumon continued propelling himself over a vast distance across the planet as he reached the western side in no time. He and Matt scoured over the landscapes in search of any villages. Just then, the mega probed assorted energy levels and slowly descended near its pinpoint location.

"Did you find something important, Metalgarurumon?"

"Not exactly, but I think I know what I'm looking for. I felt several energy signals fading rapidly," the metallic wolf confirmed. "No mistake. It's a village and I sense enemies there. Burizalor's men must have found a Digicore!"

"Then, we'll take it from them," Matt said. "Are the energy signals from Burizalor's men strong?"

"No, they're average."

"Then, walk all over them, Metalgarurumon."

xxxxx

_**Western Region/Byakko Village**_

Meanwhile, a fleet of 15 foot soldiers scoured the village after they wiped out the native Genbu villagers. Bodies of the innocent people were left at the wake of this recent incursion. The natives' archaic spells and magic was no match for the soldier's high tech weaponry.

The soldiers mainly consisted of alien-like creatures, all of them with their own distinctive colors and features. Some were olive-skinned, others purple-skinned, and a few wearing horns. There was one who was obese with tufts of hair covering his temples. All of them wore the same military uniforms with Planet Buriza insignia: a skull with two horns jutting out the temples.

One alien, olive-skinned and skinny, snorted while putting his foot over a Floramon holding a cracked Digiegg in her arms. "Who do these people think we are? Their magic couldn't even save them!"

"They still maintain on those foolish beliefs that their previous planet's Spira energy will save them from Lord Burizalor!" A purple-skinned, horned alien snickered, lowering his laser cannon over a Candlemon. He turned off his cannon and turned away. "Well, we came here for their Digicore."

A creature with orange skin and a large, banana-shaped head promptly addressed to his colleagues. "The elder kept us from reaching that hut ahead of us." He pointed northward directly where a hut with two silver Byakko statues sat outside the door. "Let's go and collect our prize, boys."

"YES!" The aliens hollered as they headed toward the hut.

As they advanced further, a beam shot out of nowhere and blasted five soldiers, instantly turning them into ice.

"WHAT?" The orange alien screeched as he turned around, watching his own men being turned into ice before his very eyes. He watched as Metalgarurumon dropped in from the sky and carpet-bombed the area where the remaining soldiers stood. "SCATTER!"

With that, the 10 soldiers scattered as they opened fire on Metalgarurumon. Their laser blasts narrowly missed Matt and Metalgarurumon. The metallic wolf swerved around the blasts and responded by firing missiles on the alien digimon. Three more were wiped out.

"Don't let up!" The orange leader yelled out.

Matt scoffed as he held onto Metalgarurumon while the wolf swerved through the streaming blasts. "These Vigomon just aren't what they used to be."

"No problem," Metalgarurumon snorted as he dove through two Vigomon, shooting blasts that engulfed them. He turned, expelling streams of ice and turned two more into ice statues. As they cracked apart, the orange Vigomon scurried off and retreated.

"Coward," Matt scoffed irritably. "Don't run from a fight you can't finish. Let him have it."

"_**Metal Wolf Claw!**_" Metalgarurumon howled as he launched missiles out and blasted the last Vigomon into kingdom come. He descended over the ruined village and scanned the perimeters. "They've already slaughtered this village, Matt."

"I know," Matt said as he looked down, noticing a dead Bokomon lying next to a Bullmon. Suddenly, the Bearer of Friendship's eyes flashed back to a moment involving TK getting hurt from their early brotherhood days. Then, he envisioned a grim scene depicting his own brother lying dead before Burizalor and another image of Earth conquered by the tyrant. "NO!"

"No what, Matt?"

"Nothing, they said the Digicore was in the hut ahead of us," he said while jumping off his partner's back. Narrowing his blue eyes, the blonde advanced toward the hut and clenched his fists. "I'll get it. Guard me."

"I'm on it," Metalgarurumon nodded, scanning the ruined village meticulously.

Matt gritted his teeth as he approached the hut. _No way am I letting you get your wish, Burizalor! To ensure the others don't have to face you, I'll be the one to stop you._

xxxxx

Hiding behind a giant boulder, Marsmon carefully suppressed his Digital Ki and eyed the duo. He watched how quickly Metalgarurumon eradicated the Vigomon, but his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the ruined village.

Marsmon closed his eyes, regretting himself for not coming to the Byakko village in time to save them from the invaders' string of violent attacks. _I came too late. Village of Byakko, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to ever happen, but these two weren't the ones to slaughter these people. Still, they seek the Digicore. I'll monitor them and see what they intend to do with the artifact._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern**_

"So, that's it," Izzy said, overhearing everything regarding the Great Elder and location of the fourth Digicore. "This Great Elder has one of the Digicores."

"Then, we need to get it before those jerks do!" Joe exclaimed.

Gomamon calmly rubbed Joe's shoulders. "Easy, Joe. We'll manage somehow."

"Easier said than done," Sora said, folding her arms. "We're no doubt on their most wanted list."

"They'll scour the whole planet to find you, Digi-Destined," Apollomon said. "But, rest assured, as long as we stay low, we'll escape their sights. After all, those scouting devices that possessed were destroyed."

"And these invaders are so reliant on those devices, they haven't become accustomed to sensing energy signals naturally," Dianamon said.

Keke nodded. "That we know much about."

"So, this Burizalor guy. Was he any threatening?" Palmon asked. "He doesn't sound tough he's such a squirt."

"This _squirt_ possesses a greater power than all of us put together," Sam shuddered. "As much as I hate to admit it, even we won't be able to beat him as we are now."

"Even with Magna digivolution?" David inquired.

"I'm afraid so. You sensed how powerful that Burizalor guy was," the purple-haired teen said.

Folding her arms, Keke sighed. _But, if only one of us were an ascendant, our chances would be better. Max, if you were here, our situation would be better than it already is._

Gatomon interjected, adding to the ongoing discussion. "The power I sensed from that Burizalor guy. It was like a million Myotismons. And the energy I felt was just… evil. Pure darkness, but there's something he's hiding. Like a great volcano waiting to go off and release a big bang." The white feline felt the back of her fur stick up, stimulating fear from her. "When you do see him, don't let his looks fool you. That guy is rotten to the core. I somehow get the feeling we're biting more than we can chew. He'll make Myotismon look like a circus clown."

Sora frowned. "How can he go around and order his men to kill those innocent digimon? This has to stop!"

"Not as long as he and his men scour the planet," sighed Apollomon. "He won't stop until we gathers the Digicores, ultimately gaining what he desires and permanently sealing the Sovereigns."

Overhearing the Olympian mention 'Sovereign,' it drew Izzy's immediate attention.

"Sovereign? I heard that from Gennai," the Child of Knowledge whispered.

"We'll stop Burizalor once Tai gets here. He'll help us teach these creeps a lesson!" A determined Kari exclaimed.

"We know that Burizalor has possession of three of those digicores," Dianamon said.

Keke spoke up. "But if we or Matt manage to snare that last Digicores, then Burizalor has a lesser chance of gaining his wish of immortality."

"I don't know if Matt and that Burizalor guy are in on it together," the Child of Reliability addressed. "They could be on the same page for all we know!"

"Doubt it," TK said. "Not Matt. He'll go against what Burizalor wants. I know my brother better. After his fight with Tai, well… I think I saw the true him coming back."

Tike added. "Hell yeah! We just need to keep Burizalor from getting all four Digicores! Right?"

"Yep," Kara said.

"If we could find one Digicore ourselves and hide it, they could never get all of them," Izzy said.

"Well, you better think again," Apollomon said. "If we were to undertake such a strategy, then Burizalor's men will slaughter the remaining civilizations on this planet. There is a city in the Northwest called Spirus. We can't risk the lives of others just to cover our own hide."

"I agree. That would be extremely selfish of us, putting ourselves over us," said Sam.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Biyomon said.

"Even if Tai and Agumon get here, we don't know if he could win against them," said Sora.

"If we manage to get Matt and Gabumon to join us, then we would have a better chance," said Keke.

"Can you really save us, Digi-Destined?" Falcomon asked. "What can you do with the Digicores?"

xxxxx

_**Western Region/Byakko Village**___

Matt eyed the silver Digicore sitting atop of an altar. He scooped the artifact into his hands and scanned it as his grin widened.

"Perfect timing, my friend. Now we have one Digicore! As long as we have this, we'll halt Burizalor's plans of becoming immortal and I'll be taking his three precious digicores."

"Good."

"Now to move on with the next phase of our plan."

xxxxx

Keeping his own presence concealed, Marsmon watched Matt and his partner collecting the Digicore.

"I see. Then, he's against the tyrant, but what does he intend to do if he gathers the four Digicores? Perhaps, these two are one of the Chosen Children? Then, where are the others?"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern**_

"What is your purpose for collecting the Digicores?" Falcomon approached the Digi-Destined.

TK answered without hesitation. "To bring back a few friends we lost in a fight with… well… invaders. One of them happened to be my brother Matt, but he didn't kill anyone. It was just that baboon."

"He _was_ a digital invader," Sora corrected the Child of Hope. "But, we're still unclear where his motives lie now."

"What about your world's Primary Village? Aren't digimon supposed to be reborn there when they pass on?" inquired Apollomon.

"Well, the thing is, the Digiworld is damaged without repair," Izzy informed the Olympian. "Even the Primary Villages were destroyed, preventing any digimon from ever being reborn. You see. An old man named Gennai told us of the radical changes the Digiworld underwent when we left it temporarily to stop a villain from terrorizing our home in the real world."

"Yep," Tentomon said. "And when we came back, the Digiworld we returned to was never the same. The invaders working under Burizalor's regime reached our world and laid waste to nearly everything."

The red-haired boy nodded as he continued on. "And Burizalor's presence alone warped and manipulated the Digiworld, turning half of it into a tall pillar called Spiral Mountain. The planet has only barely started to heal itself after we defeated two Dark Masters."

"And we just beat another," Biyomon said. "You said Machinedramon was one of these Dark Masters."

"Right," Izzy noted.

"This Burizalor has gone out of his way to terrorize different corners of the Digiverse," Dianamon scowled, expressing her utter hatred for the cold tyrant. "His evil has been felt even across space and time."

"No doubt he'll come back to Digiworld to open a portal to our world," Sora said. "We can't let that happen!"

"Gennai? Yes, we've been in contact with that individual," Apollomon recalled the former Digital Knight's reputation. "He's informed us about your impending arrival."

"Then, he asked you to help us," Kara said.

"Yes," Dianamon said. "Now, allow us to take you to the Great Elder of Spira."

"That would be appreciative," Sora bowed. "Thank you."

"Your intentions are for a good cause, my friends," Apollomon said, turning around as he stared at the skies. "And you should know, but the Great Elder was assigned the duty by the Sovereigns to guard the Digicores. In fact, he's upgraded them to help sustain his own life. They are linked to him."

"Well, that's interesting," Sam replied.

"Yes, now we better hurry," Apollomon added. "Time is of the essence."

xxxxx

Metalgarurumon searched the entire village and confirmed no signs of digital life. The Bearer of Friendship examined the Digicore and shifted his view toward a nearby pond.

"Now, I'll take this and throw it into the pond."

With that, Matt hurled the artifact into the pond as it sunk like deadweight into the bottom.

"No one will find this Digicore if I sink it here," said Matt. "Only you and I know where to find it. Let's go, Metalgarurumon!" He hopped on Metalgarurumon's back, waiting as the mega rocketed toward the skies as they headed out into the distance away from Byakko Village.

"What should we do now, Matt?"

"Well, Burizalor has two Digicores. I say we survey the area in search of my brother and our old friends. As much as I dislike the idea, but maybe we can ask for their help."

"That's if we find TK and the others before Burizalor does."

"Gigadramon did hint there were others here, but we can't be sure who they are."

Metalgarurumon rocketed toward the northwest direction, quickly picking up the pace as he coasted over the skies. They began their search for namely TK and the other Chosen.

The Bearer of Friendship frowned, biting his bottom lip. _TK, if you're here… I've got to keep Burizalor from taking you! No, I can't let that monster corrupt you. And there's this Shadramon character, he's someone I need to confront! I've got a lot on my mind, but this is my chance to at least correct some wrongs._

xxxxx

As he paced toward the lake, Marsmon lowered his head and cast his eyes into the lake. He loathed the idea of getting wet, but if it had anything to do with keeping the Digicore secured he had little choice in the matter.

He waved his hands over the lake's surface, parting the water and dividing it into half (similar to what Moses did). He descended into the bottom and located the silver Digicore.

"There," Marsmon muttered as he landed over the Digicore and picked it up. He examined the artifact, seeing his own serious face reflection. "Just to be on the safe side, I'll take this. For there's a chance, that boy will find the other Chosen Children and I can present them with this Digicore. Can't take any chances letting this sit here." He ascended out of the lake and closed his right hand, undoing his control over the lake as the parted waters came together and covered the hole up.

The Olympian tucked the Digicore under his right arm and flew off in an opposite direction, away from the route Matt and Metalgarurumon took.

"Now, to find my colleagues, wherever they are."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern**_

"So, who is this Great Elder like?" TK curiously asked Falcomon.

"He's the first inhabitant of Spira," Falcomon confirmed. "Many eons ago, he arrived here with digimon after a great war and were stuck here. The planet was void of any life until the Great Elder and his followers opened a seal. This seal released a large amount of special magical energy called Mana that engulfed this world and transformed it into the beautiful world which you see."

"And shortly thereafter, we Olympus digimon were born and the Digicores arrived here with the spirits of the Four Sovereigns," Dianamon explained. "The Sovereigns have since then remained sealed inside these Digicores."

Tike nodded as he and the others listened. "That's pretty awesome."

"I know. And this Great Elder must be revered," David said. "He's like the great grandfather of the Spirian people, right?"

"He's our chief figure," Falcomon said. "His life is sustained and linked to the Digicores. If he somehow passes away…"

"Then, the Digicores' powers will fade," said Apollomon. "It's imperative we go now before the enemy arrives to inflict harm to the Great Elder."

Izzy rubbed his chin and formulated his own theory. "I'll make an assumption and say that Matt at least already has one Digicore. If he does, then Burizalor has two. That pretty much denies Burizalor's chances of obtaining his wish."

"Is there something we need to unlock these Digicores' powers?" asked Keke.

"I believe so," Dianamon said, standing up on her feet. "The Great Elder will tell you once we've taken you there to him."

"Well, guys," Sora said. "I think it's decided who should go."

Keke nodded. "Sora, Kari, Biyomon, Gatomon, me, Sam, Falcomon, Apollomon, and Dianamon."

"Aww, we can't come?" Tike angrily spat. "What the hell?"

"I'm sure Keke wants us to stay behind and guard the others," David tried to reason with his hotheaded friend.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, we can deal with that."

"It's decided then," Gatomon said.

Sighing with relief, Joe lied on the ground and threw his arms out. "Whew, I can relax. I could use some sleep."

Gomamon curled up next to his tired partner. "Yeah, I could lounge for a bit, too."

Tentomon sat next to Izzy, who was busy sending a status report email to Gennai.

"And I could use a foot massage. Like seriously," Mimi griped as she sat down with Palmon.

"I'm ready to go," Falcomon said as he jumped into Keke's arms.

Gatomon turned toward the Child of Light, whose crest glowed pink. "Kari, I better digivolve!"

"Right!"

"Gatomon… _**Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_"

"Biyomon! Let's go!" Sora called out.

"Biyomon… _**Shinka! Birdramon!**_"

As Sora hopped on Birdramon's leg, the fiery bird took off into the air with Angewomon and Kari. Keke flew with Falcomon in her arms while Sam occupied them. Dianamon and Apollomon hovered upward to follow the others.

"You guys hold the fort while we're gone!" Sora exclaimed.

Keke called out to the kids. "Suppress your Ki and don't get into any fights while we're gone!"

"Right!" Kara and David answered.

Tike scoffed irritably. "Yeah, yeah."

"You guys better be careful!" TK called out.

"Yeah, if you see Matt and Gabumon, let him know what's going on!" called Patamon, who hovered over TK's head.

"We're definitely counting on you!" Mimi cried out, waving out to her friends.

"Let's go! Fly as fast as you can!" Sora ordered Birdramon and Angewomon.

"But, let's otherwise be careful," the female fighter said, carrying Falcomon in her arms. "Hang on tight."

"Right, and I'll point the way to the Great Elder's spire," Falcomon said.

The group rocketed forward while coasting through the skies, taking the route leading to the Great Elder's summit. On the way, they risked the chances of running into Burizalor's cohorts and Matt/Gabumon. However, it was now or never. The group had no chance, but to chance this risk.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Metalgarurumon was having no luck probing the location of the Digi-Destined and their digimon. Not even Matt's digivice was able to trace any beacons indicating the Chosen's current positions. They were too far off from Matt and Metalgarurumon's location.

_I search and search, but I can't seem to find them. _Metalgarurumon thought as he scanned through the Spirian landscape.

Suddenly, Metalgarurumon sensed a faint signal and pivoted his head to pinpoint the exact direction where the signal was coming from.

"What's wrong? Did you find a village?"

"Six sources are moving. Six energy sources," Metalgarurumon confirmed. "They're different from any natives here and none of them possess evil energy like Burizalor's soldiers."

"Really?" Matt inquired as he noticed two signals on his digivice. "Wait, I see two! The Crests of Light and Love… that's Sora and Kari!"

"Then, Angewomon and Birdramon are with them. Whoever these other four are, they have strong energies," the metallic wolf growled. "Shall we pursue them?"

"Yeah, I want to know where they're going," Matt replied. "Trail them!"

"Right!"

xxxxx

Two miles off, Birdramon, Angewomon, Keke, Sam, Apollomon, and Dianamon coasted through the skies as they continued their route toward the Great Elder.

"So, how long until we get to the Great Elder?" Kari asked Apollomon.

"At this rate and speed, I'd give it five hours."

"That's too long," Falcomon groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll manage," Keke reassured the child digimon.

"We could exceed faster than this, but your digimon's energy and ours will give us away to Metalgarurumon," Sam said. "We're still unclear of Matt's motives."

"Bah, I still have faith Matt will come around," Keke said as she felt a strong energy closing in toward her and the others. "Guys! Stop!"

"I feel it, too," Dianamon confirmed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kari.

"It's Metalgarurumon! He spotted us and he's coming at high speed!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"Well, Keke?" Sam scoffed.

"Fine. Let's move!" Keke cried out. _Matt, what the hell do you think you're doing?_

Metalgarurumon closed into their specific location while Matt was determined to know if Sora and Kari were in fact on Spira. Taking no chances, Angewomon, Birdramon, Keke, Sam, Apollomon, and Dianamon dove towards a deep crevice. The group touched down on the ground whilst covering the children protectively. Metalgarurumon made a u-turn and stopped at the exact location where the group was earlier.

Suddenly, Metalgarurumon swerved around from his spot and rocketed into another direction.

"What? Now he's beginning to change directions!" said Birdramon.

"It is Matt!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw him!"

"Whose side is he really on?" Kari wondered.

"Ah! I feel another ki! Metalgarurumon is going straight for that one!" Sam exclaimed.

"Same here. It's another strong ki," Keke muttered, clenching her fists. "It's one of those guys who was safeguarding those Digicores. That one guy that looked like a devil-looking freak."

xxxxx

The blonde-haired pre-teen growled as he spotted an ambiguous figure in the distance. "So, it's him after all?"

"Yes! No doubt about that!" the mega replied. "That's Phelesmon! I've been waiting for him to start moving alone!"

Phelesmon turned and probed a strong energy heading for his direction.

"What in the world is?" Phelesmon gasped, taken aback by the expected arrival of the Child of Friendship and his digimon. "That's Metalgarurumon and Yamato!"

The mega put the brakes on and hovered in front of the second half of Burizalor's right-hand men. Phelesmon ceased any movement as he made direct contact with Matt and Metalgarurumon. A devilish smile crept over Matt's face.

"Well, well, it's been such a long time, Phelesmon. Still brownnosing Burizalor, are ya?"

"Yamato..."

"We've done away with Rezo and Gigadramon. Machinedramon's been done in by someone else. Now it's your turn to die."

"What? You expect me to believe one of your old Digi-Destined friends finished Machinedramon?" Phelesmon scoffed.

"I don't know who did it, but it's less work for me," Matt calmly replied.

"Regardless, you and Metalgarurumon couldn't have destroyed Machinedramon."

"But, allow us to show you how we killed Gigadramon and Rezo," the Bearer of Friendship shot back. "Let's see if you're that much of a coward like those two!"

"Why do you persist in this pointless defiance against Lord Burizalor?"

"I have no choice," the pre-teen continued on. "A guy like me shouldn't have to lower himself to kiss your ass. And I've grown tired of being treated like crap by the likes of you. There's still a part of me that cares for my old friends. Most importantly, I must protect my brother and my home world from scum like you! Even if it means using the Digicores to make me immortal!

"With the Digicores? Heh, what a joke, you don't even have one."

"I do," Matt evilly smirked. "I've already taken one and hid it where you can't find it."

"Preposterous!" The devilish fiend snapped, gritting his teeth. "You're lying!"

"Burizalor will never have them all. Once they're mine, even he cannot kill my partner and myself."

"Ha! Do you really believe that you can defeat Lord Burizalor with just eternal life? Even with eternal life, you'll need thousands of years to collect the power to defeat Lord Burizalor. You'll still be at his mercy, Yamato."

"I'm sorry that you're scouting devices were trashed or you would realize that my partner's power has grown beyond the imagination."

"Feh, you're so damn blind, boy," Phelesmon hissed. "Lord Burizalor's abilities transcend anything you can comprehend."

"You idiots just will never admit the truth! Gigadramon admitted that Burizalor fears a great power from something called an ascendant. How appropriate of a prestigious title for strong digimon whose power transcends that of a god."

"Watch that tongue of yours, arrogant fool! What Lord Burizalor loathed was a union of the Digiverse's most potentially gifted warriors! Alone you are nothing!"

"Oh, am I now?" the mega asked.

With that, Metalgarurumon glided toward Phelesmon only to phase away, catching Phelesmon by surprise. The devilish fiend whirled as he sensed the mega digimon appear from the corner of his eye. Phelesmon threw a punch, which Metalgarurumon evaded and caught with his mouth. While Matt held onto his partner, Metalgarurumon ensnared Phelesmon's hand and threw him into the air.

Phelesmon opened his wing and halted his course in the air. Both digimon phased out. Phelesmon appeared above the skies and scanned the aerial vicinity, searching for Metalgarurumon's whereabouts. The devilish fiend extended his right palm out and fires a large beam. The beam hurtled toward Metalgarurumon, who rebounded the blast with his tail and batted it towards a tiny isle in the distance.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Following the explosion, the blast spread out and engulfed the entire isle. The isle vanished off the map as Phelesmon sneered toward Metalgarurumon and Matt, who seemingly evaded death's doors at the last second.

"Damn you for countering my attack!" Phelesmon roared.

xxxxx

Witnessing the heated exchange escalate, Keke and Sam hovered out slowly. Angewomon and Birdramon followed behind the two fighters. They witnessed the grand explosion that engulfed the landscape where Phelesmon's attack impacted.

"Damn! Just look at that!" Sam said.

"There's no time for us to sight-see! Let's go!" Apollomon exclaimed as he took off with Dianamon.

"Wait for us!" Sora cried out as Birdramon carried her off.

Angewomon followed behind Birdramon while carrying Kari.

Keke and Sam followed behind the group. Then, Keke turned and watched explosive blasts igniting in the background where Phelesmon and Metalgarurumon exchanged attacks. Sam hovered close to Keke, grabbing her arm.

"C'mon, Keke! We have no business being here. We have other things to accomplish first!"

Keke blinked and shook her head. "Sam?"

"Nice to see you again."

"Sorry. You're right. Let's go."

With that, the two fighters took off and flew ahead to catch up with the others.

Glancing from the corner of her right shoulder, Keke monitored the ongoing battle. _Stay alive, Matt._

xxxxx

Metalgarurumon propelled himself at Phelesmon, landing a headbutt into the fiend's face. Recoiling from the wolf's attack, Phelesmon's head snapped back. He tried rebounding with rapid kicks, which Metalgarurumon evaded by swerving around the footwork. The wolf precisely timed each kick and dodged without Phelesmon landing one blow.

"Bah, is this all you've got Phelesmon?" Matt laughed. "Compared to Metalgarurumon, you look like you're standing still!"

With that, the mega delivered a tail swipe that repelled Phelesmon toward the earth. Metalgarurumon glided down as he caught up with the devilish fiend. With great agility, Phelesmon landed on the ground and expelled a blast through his mouth.

"_**Demon's Shout!**_"

Metalgarurumon evaded the blast and phased behind Phelesmon, landing a headbutt that sent Phelesmon sailing across the floor. Phelesmon stumbled forward and flipped into mid-air, gingerly landing on his feet.

"Having trouble, Phelesmon?" Matt taunted the devilish digimon.

"Your pet hit me pretty hard, Yamato," Phelesmon chortled, wiping a smudge of blood off his lips. "I commend you. Because of that, your pet has managed to arouse the dormant beast lurking within me."

The Bearer of Friendship snorted. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Oh, Yamato," the fiend whirled around, casting an evil grin as his eyes gaped open. "You don't get it!"

"What? Am I supposed to be scared of that face or something? Oh, I'm shivering!" Matt laughed at Phelesmon. "You do at least keep me entertained!"

"Don't be so rude. Now, before you die, I'll tell you why I've suppressed my true power for so long."

"Your true power?" asked a befuddled Metalgarurumon.

"In order to give you a full scope of my power, you see… I must transform, but the form I must take on is truly hideous," Phelesmon chuckled, his evil grin faded and contorted into a calm smile. "I am quite fond of my looks. But if my choice is between ugliness and death."

"You transform? Like Metalgarurumon? I doubt that. Can you transform into anything uglier than you are now?"

"Well, I don't become insanely large like your digimon, but my strength increases overwhelmingly!"

"I look forward to this," Metalgarurumon replied.

"If you hand a brain, you would be terrified."

"Just shut up and transform already! I want to see what the hype is all about!"

Phelesmon popped his neck and chuckled. "Alright, it's your funeral."

With that, Phelesmon's body expanded. His chest, biceps, triceps, calves, quads, legs grew larger and more muscular. Then, a dark purple aura flared and engulfed his whole body.

"Phelesmon… _**Shinka!**_" The fiend digimon howled as he raised his head. Four sets of spikes protruded out of his shoulders. His size expanded, turning almost reptilian-like in features. His fingers grew longer coupled with sharper claws. Two large canines jutted out of his mouth. He grew at least four more feet, reaching a full 10 feet height stature. His now yellow eyes glowed profusely, shifting their sights on Metalgarurumon and Matt hungrily. "_**VenomPhelesmon!**_"

"WHAT?" Matt hollered, his mouth now agape in shock. _He can evolve?_

VenomPhelesmon's image flickered out of view.

A moment later…

VenomPhelesmon was already in front of Metalgarurumon's face. "Boo."

_**Bam!**_

Metalgarurumon recoiled from a headbutt from VenomPhelesmon. Matt and his partner were unable to perceive the fiend's enhanced speed. Not only did he enhance his strength, but his speed, too. Metalgarurumon howled as he punched back by VenomPhelesmon, which caused Matt to fall off.

As Metalgarurumon propelled himself 50 feet into the air, VenomPhelesmon pursued his would-be victim.

"METALGARURUMON!" Matt cried out, his eyes and mouth widened in disbelief. "GET HIM!"

The metallic wolf dove toward the evolved beast and readily engaged him head-on. The demon landed a vicious punch to Metalgarurumon's face, sending the wolf plummeting through five rock slopes. Metalgarurumon coasted into the air and regained his flight mobility and faced VenomPhelesmon down.

Matt thought. _How was I supposed to prepare for this?_

"I told you, Yamato. You have only yourself to blame for forcing me to unleash my inner monster," Phelesmon spoke in a deeper, demonic-like tone. "A terrible misjudgment on your part. Your digimon might've improved, but you two have gotten too arrogant to the point where you can challenge any warrior for your own good! I am vastly your superior!"

"Shut up!" The blonde heatedly retorted.

"Let me tell you something else to ponder before I send you to your graves," the demonic monster chortled. "Lord Burizalor revealed that he, too, has the power to transform!"

"What?" exclaimed a horrified Matt. "That's not possible!"

The boy has never felt such uncertainty and a fear of the unknown until now. The overbearing revelation as he had just heard from VenomPhelesmon. The fact that it's been revealed that Burizalor can transform beyond his current power was mind-boggling. He shook off that nightmarish thought as VenomPhelesmon prepared to mount his next attack.

The beast extended a palm and fired a beam, which Metalgarurumon evaded by propelling himself into the air. VenomPhelesmon's image flickered as he quickly reappeared in front of Metalgarurumon and shot a knee into the wolf's chest. VenomPhelesmon seized the wolf and applied a bearhug, ascending up 30 more feet into the skies.

"NO! METALGARURUMON!"

"Enjoy the ride, pup!" VenomPhelesmon laughed as he dove downward, preparing to piledrive him through the earth below.

Matt looked on in horror as he jumped up and raced to the area where VenomPhelesmon was set to drop Metalgarurumon.

"STOP!" Matt cried out, almost pleading VenomPhelesmon to cease his attack.

"Sure," VenomPhelesmon chuckled as he released Metalgarurumon, letting him drop like a deadweight into the earth.

_**Boom!**_

As his body landed, the impact threw up pounds of earth into the air. The impact of the landing sent a shockwave that knocked Matt back, causing him to hit the back of the ground. Matt landed in an awkward position, knocking him unconscious. Metalgarurumon groaned as he, too, fell unconscious and de-evolved back into Gabumon. Right at the spot where Matt and Gabumon landed, water surfaced from underneath the earth and pulled them in. Both sunk into the water as VenomPhelesmon gazed over them with a content smile.

"Hmmm, the boy is unconscious. Did I kill his pet?" VenomPhelesmon wondered as he watched both bodies sink. "They're both tenacious and treacherous fellows. Heh, but I wonder how both will be able to lie still in the water without drowning."

VenomPhelesmon quickly reverted back to his ultimate form Phelesmon.

"Even if both did survive, I'm sure they won't want another piece of me now that they've seen my full power," the devilish fiend proclaimed. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to report this to Lord Burizalor."

With that, Phelesmon flew towards the direction to where Burizalor's spaceship was situated. With the fiend gone from sight, Gabumon suddenly dove out of the water and threw himself onto dry land. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, coughing out water. With one arm, he pulled Matt's unconscious body out of the water and threw him on the shore.

"Matt, thank goodness… we're still both alive…"

There was no immediate response from Matt.

"I won't let it end like this, Matt," the determined Gabumon vowed as he crawled across shore. He reached over and draped his arm over the pre-teen. "I swear to it. I'll become stronger… stronger to fight Phelesmon again. We need to… find the others… to stop Burizalor…"

With one deep breath, Gabumon coughed and closed his eyes.

_I must become stronger… for you, Matt._

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Elder's Gift! Burizalor's Writhing Premonition!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Ouch, Metalgarurumon takes a beating. Phelesmon presents his transformed state. Matt loses his Digicore to Marsmon. Our heroes head forth to meet the Great Elder. Lots of stuff happened. =D

Yeah, the Great Elder of Spira will be introduced next chapter. Next chapter is mostly just exposition. Hope you don't mind. Chapter 26 will pick up with more fighting. ;D

Send a review and stay gold!


	25. Elder's Gift! Burizalor's Premonition!

**A/N:** Not much action, but plenty of exposition to cover. Nonetheless, enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 25: The Elder's Gift! Burizalor's Writhing Premonition!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/15,000 Light Years from Digiworld/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Another five to six days, Tai and his digimon partner will arrive on Planet Spira. In the meantime, they didn't waste anytime as Tai put his partner through intensive training under 20 times more gravity than the Digiworld.

Wargreymon continued his rigorous and intense training inside the chamber while Tai monitored his partner closely. The mega performed many backflips with great agility even under the heavy gravity. Landing gingerly on his feet, Wargreymon panted and took heavy deep breaths.

"Tai, I think I've already adapted to 20G. Don't you think it's time we amp it up a little more?"

Tai smiled, shaking his head as he turned over to the control panel. "Sure, I guess we can try 30G soon. Are you up for it, buddy?"

"Let's do this!" Wargreymon growled, smashing both fists together.

Suddenly, a disembodied voice rang out in both Tai and Wargreymon's thoughts, catching them by surprise.

_Tai! Can you hear me? Tai, Wargreymon!_

"X? Oh, hey, it's you!" Tai answered, openly grinning as he was thrilled to hear from the martial arts master from the other realm. "Is it you?"

_No, it's the voice that drives you insane and tells you to kill yourself. Of course it's me! Are ya'll deep into space?_

The Child of Courage responded, answering X's inquiry. "Yep, we're due to arrive on Spira in five or six so days."

_Right, right. So, is Wargreymon training going well?_

"Yeah, but aren't you supposed to know that by now? I mean, you're supposed to be the overseer of this side of the Digiverse."

_Well, I've been curious. Plus, I've been pretty busy since you two left._

"So, what's the scoop on Spira? How's the situation there?"

_Your friends are all safe. Thank goodness, they've already come across a few powerful enemies. But, my friends managed to help tip the scales in our favor. Matt and Metalgarurumon are already on the planet. But, the bad news is that the enemy already has two of the four Digicores._

Tai clenched his fists and growled. "You're kidding?"

_Yeah, but two of them are out of their hands. So, we have a chance. I just hope our friends can at least hang on for another five days. _

The Dragon Warrior digimon lowered his head, sighing deeply and almost out of breath following his intensive training under 20G. "Likewise, X."

_I do have other good news that should lighten your spirits. I have guests here with me on my world._

Tai blinked and curiously inquired. "Guests? What about them?"

_You won't believe it! They've cleared the long road and arrived here in a far shorter time than you two did! And there are five of them!_

"Five?" Tai and Wargreymon said.

_Yep, you two know them very well._

"Y-you-you mean?" The Child of Courage smiled and balled up his fists excitedly.

_That's right! They even demanded more intense training than what Wargreymon received!_

Wargreymon gasped. "Can it be? Centaurumon? Piximon? Andromon? Ogremon? Leomon?"

_Heh, pretty cool, huh?_

As they took in this exciting news, Tai and Wargreymon were thrilled to hear that the five slain warriors were taken to the Otherworld. With all Primary Villages in Digiworld eradicated, the souls of the slain digimon were taken to Anubimon en masse to be judged. In this case, these specific five were taken to the Otherworld whilst preserving their bodies in order to train under X. Through Anubimon's approval, these five were granted permission to cross Orochimon Road. In Ogremon's case, he was given a clean slate with his prior crimes and formerly being Devimon's minion cleaned off his records. Granted, X had to do some careful persuasion with the Underworld lord and pulled a few strings to his favor.

Tai and Wargreymon couldn't have been anymore excited than before. This was thrilling news to them.

"That's great to hear, but how did they manage to cross Orochimon Road? Did you have to negotiate with Anubimon?" Tai curiously asked.

Wargreymon nodded. "I was going to ask the same thing."

xxxxx

_**Otherworld/X's Planet**_

Standing at the forefront with the five warriors behind him was X. From right to left were standing as followings (or floating in the pink butterball's case): Andromon, Ogremon, Piximon, Leomon, and Centaurumon.

Each warrior sported a halo, which hung over their heads indicating their status as dead souls. X closed his eyes while projecting his thoughts, linking his mind to Tai and Wargreymon.

"So, are we able to communicate with the boy?" Centaurumon asked.

"You may put your hand on my shoulder and speak," the masked man addressed to the hybrid horseman. "That's how you will be able to speak to the boy."

Centaurumon approached X and placed his hand on his left shoulder. He linked his mind to Tai and Wargreymon, telepathically communicating with the two.

"Taichi, can you hear me? We met with Gennai in the Otherworld a while ago and informed us about this place. We hear that you're going to Planet Spira to find the majestic Digicores. So we may be able to come back to life without waiting to be reborn at Primary Village. I thank you all for undertaking such a great endeavor."

_You said that there are four of you. I bet that Andromon, Piximon and Leomon are there, too!_

"That's correct," the horseman replied.

"If anything, I'll be the one who will benefit from this training," Leomon added as he scanned X's tiny planet. "I'll utilize this training to my distinct advantage."

"Nah, uh! I won't let you beat me, pussycat!" Ogremon bellowed. "I'll surpass you! Just you wait!"

"Let's see who surpasses who then," the brave warrior rebuked.

"Let me tell you Taichi, the gravity on this world is too great. I can barely even run," Centaurumon sighed.

_Oh that's not a problem. Wargreymon has been there and done that. The gravity that Wargreymon has been enduring is tougher than what you guys are going through. He has all the time to adapt with these five days on our way to Spira. _

_Just as Tai said, I have to get stronger than ever. If I don't then I'll really be dead for sure if I fight these strong enemies on Spira, especially that one superpower._

"If you're referring to Matt and Metalgarurumon, then no. It's not them," X informed Tai. "Sure, they're there looking for the Digicores. Our friends there may eventually run into him and might have to fight him, but in the end I believe they'll have on common enemy to face. That's the frightening superpower that influenced Matt with darkness."

_Damn it all! I should've stopped Matt when I had the chance and tied him down! Now, he and Metalgarurumon are going to be trouble for my friends! Our ship will really need to get there as soon as possible!_

The masked man continued o, folding his arms behind his back. "Well, that's not even the biggest issue. That one superpower is the head of the entire invading armies. The invaders you faced in Digiworld wear practically the same kind of armor and there's one whose power greatly exceeds all of them. This one is the most feared power you two will ever know."

_Really? Is this guy really that terrible as you hype him out to be?_

"He is the epitome of evil in this Digiverse. He makes Devimon, Myotismon, Daimaomon, and the invaders looks cute in comparison. Don't let his looks fool you if you ever see him on Spira."

_Wow, you're not kidding then._

"The name of this titan is Burizalor."

_Can you confirm if he's on Planet Spira for us?_

"Sure thing, Wargreymon. I'm doing that as we speak," X replied as he focused his thoughts and probed Spira's exact coordinates. In no time, he easily located the planet and stood agape in shock once he sensed the overwhelmingly evil Ki emanating from the planet. "No, this tremendous Ki… this source…" He zoomed in and clarified a closer view of icy tyrant, who was coasting across Spira's skies with two Digicores in tow. "YES! IT'S HIM! IT'S BURIZALOR!"

_So, it's him. Our friends are in trouble if he finds them!_

_X, what do you know about this Burizalor guy? Tell us more!_

"Tai, your greatest philosophy has always been your belief that you and your partner can handle anything, but not this time! Tai, Wargreymon! No one can handle this one superpower! His power exceeds even mega-level digimon! He's a force to be reckoned with! Just stay the hell away!"

_Huh? But, what for? What's the deal?_

"Tai, I'm ordering you! Messing with this bastard is like trying to mess with an angry bee's nest! When you reach Spira, just take your friends, collect the Digicores, and beeline off the planet! At Wargreymon's current status, he will be unable to defeat Burizalor! Not even your friends or any of my friends. I'm not saying this just for your sake, but for your friends, for Spira, for Digiworld, the Digiverse, and for your own world's sake!"

_I never knew there was anybody that powerful. What do you think, Tai?_

_I'd hate to be that close to him and yet not be able to see him._

"No! You guys better stay away from him!"

Leomon promptly placed his hand on X's shoulder, linking his mind to Tai's.

"Tai, just grab those digicores and restore us. I'll soon be more powerful than even Wargreymon. Together, we should have no problem confronting this Burizalor."

"You're fools," X sighed as a modest smile slowly crept behind the mask. "Then again, if I were my old self, I'd be jumping at the chance to fight this guy myself, too."

Overhearing Leomon's vow to surpass Wargreymon, Ogremon heatedly protested. "Like hell you're getting stronger than Tai's pet, I'll kick your ass first and help him fight this Burizalor chump!"

"Is that challenge?" Leomon smirked, drawing out his sword. "X, let's get started on our training."

"Agreed," the masked man concurred. "We don't have much time before they revive you guys."

Andromon cracked his neck. "Let's do this."

_Hmmm. This training ought to be very interesting._ Piximon surveyed his surroundings. _I could exceed to my limits and hope to find a way to lend a helping hand to the Chosen. They did so much to protect our world and it's only right to repay for their efforts._

"Let's do our best, everyone," Centaurumon declared.

From there, the five warriors gathered as they prepped to undergo the intensive training Wargreymon was forced to endure. Perhaps, even tougher training if X intends to force them to exceed their limitations.

Meanwhile, as they trained, Wargreymon prepared to push forth to endure heavier gravity training. Definitely more than 20G.

Leomon muttered as he put his sword down and began doing sit-ups. "Tai. Even of I don't fight this guy, it never hurts to get stronger."

Scoffing irritably, Ogremon was already starting his set of 50 pushups. "Like I said before, I ain't letting you beat me, kitty cat!"

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/15,000 Light Years from Digiworld**_

Pressing buttons on the control panel, the eager Child of Courage upped the gravity level to 40G.

"Hey, buddy! I hope you don't mind 40G!"

Wasting no time, Wargreymon sat down and prepared his first set of 10,000 sit-ups. "No problem! The more, the better for me! Hey, let's go for 50G, Tai!"

"50G coming right up!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Northern Region/Outskirts from the Village of Genbu**_

Moving on from space and shifting back to Planet Spira…

Zenomon arrived at the site of the devastated Genbu Village. It was at this specific sight that UmbraDevimon laid siege on the village and wiped all the villagers. The soldier surveyed the area and walked past the dead bodies.

The vicinity was quiet, perhaps too quiet. It was eerily silent with no apparent signs of life.

Without a scouter, Zenomon couldn't confirm if there were any survivors.

"UmbraDevimon, looks like you overdid it," Zenomon snorted, staring at the bodies scattered all over the village. "I take it there was no Digicore to be found here. If UmbraDevimon went this far, then there was nothing to collect. I wonder… that other village I visited was void of life until one villager said one of planet's guardians collected a Digicore in a nearby pond. I wonder… could Yamato have been there?" The alien digimon folded his arms, reflecting on his brief exchange with the villager. "Too bad my only witness had to die right as I was about to interrogate him. OH well, I better go report my findings to Lord Burizalor."

Zenomon glided up and took off, taking a route toward Burizalor's spaceship.

As the enemy vanished into the distance, Minervamon slightly poked her head out of a bush. She overheard everything Zenomon said and picked herself up, plunging her _Olympia_ sword into the ground to hold her balance.

"That way… he went that way…" Minervamon panted as she slowly levitated and took off, following Zenomon's direction. _Don't worry, Neptunmon. I'll get the Digicores back… just you wait. I'll avenge you._

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber**_

Facing the front view in his chamber, Burizalor was in peace with himself whilst eyeing a beautiful view of Spira's green landscape. Although, when it's all said and done, the cold tyrant would find no more use of the majestic gem of the Digiverse and annihilate it with planet-crushing force - just as he did with the Northern Digiworld eons ago.

He hovered off a platform, sitting still and quietly. The Digicores he collected were sitting on the side and within the tyrant's sights.

His tranquil period ended as a voice emanated from out of an intercom.

_Lord Burizalor, may I enter? It's me Phelesmon._

"Come in, please."

The hatchet door opened, revealing the devilish fiend who treaded into the tyrant's main chamber room. He was slightly winded after his scuffle with Metalgarurumon, but nothing he shouldn't be too concerned with.

Phelesmon knelt down, casting his head down.

"Did you find a village?"

"No, I haven't yet. However, I did defeat Yamato and his pet."

"Ah, I take that you've transformed for the first time, Mr. Phelesmon," Burizalor smiled as he descended and met eye-to-eye with his right-hand man. "And are they dead?"

"The boy and his digimon? I did not confirm that since I was unable to check their bodies, sir. Even if they did survive, they would be seriously injured."

This managed to slightly upset the tyrant. "Why did you not confirm it?"

"Well, they both sunk under the water..."

"You could have simply dived in. Do you happen to have a fear of water, Phelesmon? Why have you been slacking in your duties?"

"Forgive me, sir! I'll go confirm right away!" Phelesmon pleaded.

"Lord Burizalor! I found a village!" Zenomon called out as he raced into the room. "But it seems to have been abandoned!"

"What did you say?" Burizalor exclaimed.

"Could it be Yamato's doing?" Phelesmon asked. He didn't even have a Digicore with him. He must have hid it somewhere. Damn him!"

"Actually, I can speculate someone else might've taken it from Yamato," Zenomon answered as he stood ten feet away from the warlord. "I forced a villager to tell me the Digicore's whereabouts. He said one of the planet's guardians collected it from a lake near the Byakko Village. Before I could extract anything more, he died. I regret to report this, Lord Burizalor. In addition, well, I found a squadron of our men's bodies scattered in Genbu Village. I can assume Yamato and Metalgarurumon killed them. The Digicore there is missing."

Burizalor furrowed his brows, frowning as his face conveyed irritation. "Damn that, Yamato."

Suddenly, a large shadow descended over the main chamber. Burizalor, Phelesmon, and Zenomon saw that it was UmbraDevimon. Pressing a button installed on a wall, the tyrant opened the roof, granting UmbraDevimon access into the ship. The behemoth lowered his head, bowing before the tyrant.

"I came to report to you that there was no Digicore in the Genbu Village, but I annihilated the villagers. I even killed two of those Olympus guards!"

Burizalor smiled upon hearing this. "Ah, but still no Digicore?"

"It's possible one of those other guardians might've collected it before UmbraDevimon arrived there," Phelesmon speculated.

"Phelesmon, bring Yamato and Gabumon here at once!" Burizalor commanded. "This time you should set your hopes on them being alive."

"Yes, sir."

"Zenomon! Contact Planet Buriza and confirm if the Nightmare Special Squad have already departed. Make sure they've brought the new scouters. They and Shadramon should arrive approximately five days from now."

"What?" Phelesmon exclaimed. "The Nightmare Special Squad?"

Zenomon responded. "Yes, sir!" He turned and left the chamber.

"Heh, I see my lord is getting desperate," UmbraDevimon chortled as he lifted his head and turned away. "It's too bad. I could've had my chance to kill Yamato and his pet. Phelesmon, you better make sure they're still alive. For your sake."

Phelesmon scowled as he watched UmbraDevimon fly off. _Bastard. He's lucky Shadramon restored him with a new body._

"Pay him no mind, Phelesmon."

"Lord Burizalor, why call for the Nightmare Special Squad Corps? I'm afraid you will think me foolish to say so, but I feel there is no need to call them."

"My sense of foreboding seems to suggest otherwise. Do you remember that premonition I told you earlier?"

"Yes, I do."

"I've been mulling it over since. I truly feel that an ascendant, a power greater than a mega-level digimon, is developing and might eventually become a genuine threat. I surmised that Yamato would merge his crest and his body with Gabumon to create a perfect ascendant warrior, but it seems unlikely now."

"But, my lord, how likely can that be? Besides Yamato, the only other Chosen who possess great powers and strong digimon happen to be this Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru."

"There's also those Digital Humans. They aren't supposed to be anymore until another decade. How those kids came into the picture is a mystery to me."

Phelesmon mulled over it, reflecting back on Tike and the kids attacking Machinedramon. "Those kids were strong enough to take down Machinedramon. Who are they?"

"I can't say, but there's also a good possibility those children who possess great powers like Taito and his team are likely to develop into ascendants. Had they continued to develop, Taito and his cohorts would've become ascendants. They would've been threats to my regime. I took no chances when coerced Cyrus to form our alliance. He helped lessen those chances. But, now, desperate times calls for desperate measures, Phelesmon. The Chosen and these Digital Humans must be eradicated."

"Yes, my lord. We will see to it that they're eliminated. Once the Nightmare Special Squad arrive, there won't be any future ascendants for us to worry about."

Burizalor turned his back to Phelesmon, growling as his tail slapped the ground and made a tiny crack, causing the fiend to flinch. "You'd do better simply to bring Yamato and Gabumon to me. Now, go!"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Phelesmon rocketed through the open roof and took off t where he fought Metalgarurumon earlier. Burizalor stood inside his private chambers and looked out toward Spira's scenery.

He mulled over the entire situation, looking ahead to future possibilities. _The Chosen's digimon are the same ones Gennai saved and hid. Overtime, they've managed to find the Chosen Children and their powers have grown extraordinarily. Granted, the only Chosen to present any threat to me are the Bearers of Courage, Light, and Hope. I once believed Yamato was a threat, but not anymore. As for these Digital Humans, their arrival was quite unexpected. But, I can feel they have the limitless combat power Taito and his team possessed. They'll improve greatly after every battle. It does seem absurd that one could ever be a match for me, of course, but I must think of the future. It would be more than a nuisance if any of them were to become an ascendant, a warrior with the strength of a human and a digimon. Strength that exceeds mega-level digimon. I must not let that happen if I am to rule the Digiverse._

The tyrant's paranoia was more evident than ever.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Dragon Springs**_

Gabumon dragged Matt across the grassland with every ounce of his strength. The heat was taking its toll on the fur-covered digimon. He eventually collapsed to his knees and panted heavily.

"I must seek shelter for the both of us," Gabumon wheezed and panted. "I must do what I can to protect...you... we can't...die..."

As soon as Gabumon collapsed atop of Matt, Phelesmon levitated toward them and knelt by their bodies.

"Ah, so these two were alive. What does it take to put them down?"

Phelesmon scooped both Matt and Gabumon under his arms.

"As it turns out, it's a blessing. We'll give these two lucky fools medical treatment. After that, I believe an interrogation will be in order to make them tell us where to find these guardians. Soon enough, we'll get what we need to find the last Digicores."

xxxxx

_**Two Days Later**_

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/15,000 Light Years from Digiworld**___

The spaceship taking the route to Planet Spira was only three days away from landing. The computer even confirmed this for Tai, who has been eagerly anticipating their projected arrival day. In the meantime, Wargreymon utilized the last two days to overcome 50G.

Watching his partner train hard, Tai griped his Digivice and prayed they'd be strong enough to confront Burizalor's contingent, and perhaps the icy tyrant himself.

In less than a second, Wargreymon phased out and rapidly flew around the gravity chamber. His images flickered out and reappeared while intensely punching and kicking under heavy gravity. After throwing out rapid claw strikes, he landed and breathed deeply to catch his breath.

"Nice, work, Wargreymon!" The Child of Courage encouraged his partner, clapping his hands. "You're getting the hang of this!"

"Tai...Can-Can't go on anymore...I have to rest..."

"Alright, you've conquered 50Gs faster than I thought you could. Maybe that duel with Metalgarurumon wasn't entirely for nothing. So, are you getting hungry?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!"

"Then, let's go and get some grub from the fridge!"

"I call dibs on the teriyaki burgers."

"No way! No fair, Wargreymon!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Half A Mile from the Great Elder's Summit**_

As two days have passed, the group pressed for time as they were within reach of the Great Elder's summit. Besides making a few pit stops to rest, the group made it across the other side of the planet. Angewomon, Birdramon, Keke, Sam, Apollomon, and Dianamon immediately spotted a fifty-foot tall pillar with a white hut established atop. This was the Great Elder's summit.

"There! To the top of that rock!" Apollomon called out, pointing ahead.

Keke narrowed her eyes. "Is that it?"

"It has to be," Sam said. "But, why did the old guy have to make it so obvious and out in the open?"

Falcomon replied. "The Great Elder never suspected we'd be dealing with an invasion. We've been a civilization who lived very peacefully."

"We got too comfortable for our own good," Dianamon sighed. "We regret not greatly fortifying our defenses, but now with you here, I have faith we'll drive the enemy away."

"Ah! I see it!" Birdramon called out.

"Let's land on that rock," Sora said.

The group stopped as they hovered over what looked like a small hut forged out of concrete. The hut had blue oval-shaped glass orbs, which served as windows, and was nearly built like a fortress.

"Phew! What a haul," Angewomon said as she de-digivolved back to Gatomon. "Now that's more like it."

"But, I'm glad we've made it here," Keke said as she landed and set Falcomon down.

Sam landed as he faced the hut. "If we wouldn't have come here, Burizalor's cronies would've beaten us here for sure."

"The Great Elder is in that hut," Falcomon confirmed as he quietly approached the fortified building.

As Sora hopped off her digimon, Birdramon turned back to Biyomon.

"Wow, is this where he lives?" an intrigued Sora inquired.

"Any chance they could have gotten to him already?" Kari remarked, fearing the worst.

"What?" The child bird gasped, thinking hard not to consider such a tragic fate. "I hope not!"

"No, I can feel his presence," Apollomon promptly stated.

Sam concurred. "Yeah, I can feel Ki in there."

Keke nodded. "Likewise."

Suddenly, the front door opened like an elevator. The group stood their ground as an individual stepped out and faced them. The guardian stood at least eight-feet tall. He was a humanoid, bipedal being with what appeared to be the head of a blue wild canine. His snout was long with a black nose at the end. His lower and upper jaw was lined with rows of sharp teeth including pairs of canines. His eyes were white and pale. Long, ears protruded from the sides of his head. The guardian's upper body was built with soft, cushioned shoulder armor on both sides of his shoulders. He wore a pair of black gloves with blue, striped fur covering his forearms and elbows. Wrapped around his fists were steel bracelets with the left one tipped with spikes. The pants he wore were long, light brown and soft as they reached down to his ankles. Whatever was exposed of his legs was covered in light blue fur. His feet were long and equipped with five purple-clawed toes. Flowing out wildly across his back was a long, green mane. In his right hand was a long knife tipped with bone-like protrusions on the sides with the hilt of the knife made out of bone. The guardian gave this weapon a special name - _Azteca_ - and used it to summon many of Spira's apparitions from the Other World. Surprisingly inside the mouth of this guardian was a second mouth but it was humanoid. It was in fact the real mouth where this guardian verbally spoke.

It was none other than Mercurimon.

"Mercurimon!" Apollomon and Dianamon acknowledged their colleague.

"So, this is another Olympian digimon," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, sure looks like it," Gatomon replied.

Folding his arms, Sam probed Mercurimon's energy. "Keke, you feel that. He's got the strongest Ki out of the Olympians we've seen so far."

"Yeah, I wonder how he'd measure up against Burizalor's crew," the female fighter wondered as she and Sam walked up behind Sora.

"Mercurimon? He sure does look pretty strong," the Bearer of Love said.

Dianamon quickly affirmed. "Of course, he's the strongest out of the Olympus warriors. Thus, he's been granted the task of guarding the Great Elder."

"Powerful as he is, he's not our leader," Apollomon said as he approached Mercurimon. "Mercurimon, old friend."

"Good to see you and Dianamon have survived your scuffles with these evil invaders," Mercurimon said as he pivoted his view and acknowledged the Chosen. "Yes, and I see you've brought the Chosen ones to see the Great Elder. Falcomon." He lowered his eyes on the child digimon. "I'm sorry for your losses."

"Yes, but now I'm more than willing to help these people stop the invaders," Falcomon said, bowing to Mercurimon out of respect.

"If he's strong, then he must be mega-level like Dianamon and Apollomon," Kari whispered to Sora.

"No doubt," Sora answered.

Keke cleared her throat, causing the Olympians to attentively face her. "Excuse, but we're pressed for time."

"Understood," Mercurimon dutifully noted. "Come inside, my friends. Chosen ones, the Great Elder has been expecting you."

"But if he knew what was happening, why didn't he get away when he had the chance?" Sora asked.

"It's because the Great Elder's age has advanced and he knows he is nearing the end of his life," the Olympian wielding the _Azteca_ blade answered the Bearer of Love. "All he can do is rest here and I can only protect him."

"What? We have to see him then!" Kari said.

"I-I didn't know that it has become this serious," replied Falcomon

The Digi-Destined, the warriors, the digimon, and the Olympus guards entered through the door as a platform ascended into the top level in the hut. As they stopped, Mercurimon walked forward and presented the group a large old man, who distinctively looked like Gennai except he was nine-foot tall and remained seated in a white and gargantuan seat!

Mercurimon bowed his head. "Great Elder, the Chosen ones from the Digiworld far off have arrived. They have come with Apollomon and Dianamon. As you suspected, two of our warriors survived."

The old man, whose eyes were completely shut, slowly turned his head. A soft smile adorned the old man's face, as his wrinkles lifted up where his lips formed a smile.

"Apollomon, Dianamon, my children… thank goodness," the Great Elder acknowledged the two guardians. "You're still alive."

"Yes, Great Elder, but we lost our warriors to those invaders," Apollomon said, bowing his head. "We regret to be the bearer of terrible news."

Dianamon nodded. "Aye, these invaders are more fierce than we believed them to be."

"Unfortunately, I've been unable to sense… Neptunmon and Minervamon… their energies are weak. One of them has completely faded," Great Elder spoke between hoarse coughs. "Neptunmon… is most likely gone."

"No," Falcomon gasped in horror.

"But, Marsmon's energy remains strong and he… has one of the Digicores…"

Upon hearing this news, the group's spirits were completely lifted. Sora, Kari, Biyomon, and Gatomon gasped happily.

"That's great! Then, we just need to meet with Marsmon!" Keke exclaimed.

Turning his view to the children, the Great Elder smiled. "Ah, so you two are the Chosen."

Sora and Kari answered in unison. "We are."

"And you two."

Keke and Sam responded. "We're warriors sent to accompany them."

"Yes, I can sense strong… dormant powers from these two," the elder referred to Keke and Sam. "The Chosen have items that harness great powers, too." His keen senses indicated the energies pulsating inside Sora and Kari's crests.

"We carry crests that enable our digimon to digivolve," the Bearer of Love held out her Crest and Tag. "I'm the Bearer of Love."

"And I'm the Bearer of Light," the child said. "But, we have others who have Crests and Tags."

"We intend to bring them here," Keke said. "But, we came here to collect the Digicore that Mercurimon has collected."

"Those terrible invaders have killed… my children… my followers," the Great Elder's face softened as he expressed grief for all the innocent digimon whose lives were abruptly cut short in the past two days. "The grief weighs heavily on me. Each native on Spira… I cherish them like my own. These invaders must not be allowed to gather all of the Digicores. They have two… but two remains out of their evil hands. The Sovereigns are preserved in those Digicores. If they are to fall into the wrong hands, there will come great destruction."

"Allow me to come straight to the point, Great Elder," Sora said as she walked up near the Great Elder's throne. "You have the fourth Digicore."

"Mercurimon, present them the Digicore," the elder commanded.

Mercurimon nodded as he scooped up a green Digicore sitting next to the elder's throne. He walked over to Sora and handed her the artifact.

"Sheesh, it's huge!" Gatomon was astounded by the sheer size of the Digicore, which twice as big as a bowling ball. "Even up close. You won't catch me playing with that."

"It's sure not a ball of yarn, Gatomon," Kari giggled.

Keke took the Digicore from Sora. "Here, I'll let Sam carry it."

"Me?" Sam pointed to himself.

"Hey, I was carrying Falcomon all the way here. It's only fair."

The purple-haired teen groaned as Keke gave him the Digicore. "Fine."

"What is it you need with the Digicores, if you don't mind me inquiring," Mercurimon directed his attention to the group.

The Bearer of Love went on and explained their situation.

"I see. You wish to revive five slain warriors from your world," Mercurimon said.

"And restore the Digiworld back to normal," Biyomon added, hovering by Sora's side. "These invaders completely ruined Digiworld."

"You're not the only ones to have had their homes destroyed by these villains," the _Azteca_-wielding guardian expressed grief for the Chosen's partners. "But, with these Digicores, you can correct the wrongs these monsters have perpetrated."

"Yes," Dianamon said. "We're grating your permission to utilize these Digicores."

"But, we need to get the other three," Kari said.

"So far, this Marsmon has one. Burizalor has two of them," Keke deduced. "Then, we meet with Marsmon to collect that Digicore. The pressing issue would be…"

"…finding whatever ship Burizalor used and there's where he'll be containing the two Digicores," Sam pointed out. "But, none of us are strong enough to contend with Burizalor and his higher elites."

The Great Elder cleared his throat. "Then, you four." He shifted his view to Sora, Kari, Keke, and Sam. "The girls with the crests hold them out. The other two step forward."

Without question, the Bearers of Love and Light held out their crests. Keke and Sam walked toward the Great Elder.

"You four possess special traits," the elder continued on. "I can awaken your dormant powers."

"You mean…" Sam was thrilled as he faced Keke. "You know what this mean?"

"We're only a few steps closer to regaining our former glory," the female fighter grinned from ear to ear.

"And the crests' full powers… I can sense their powers haven't bee fully awakened. The crests selected to be wielded by chosen eight… Chosen, prepare to receive a full-power boost."

"Our crests give inner strength?" Kari asked.

"But don't you think our crest's powers have already reached their limitations?" asked Sora. "Our digimon couldn't possibly get any stronger."

Suddenly, the Great Elder channeled a bit of his life force into Keke, Sam, and the crests. Sora and Kari watched as their crests emulated twin lights of energy. As for the fighters, they felt their own Ki increasing to exponential heights and felt their bodies tense with revitalized power.

"Holy crap!" Sam gasped as he gazed over the white aura glowing around him. "I… I feel renewed."

Keke gazed over her aura and clenched her fists. "Oh, wow! I can feel my power coming back to me! This feels incredible!"

"Whoa! This-This is awesome!" Sora exclaimed. "Biyomon, can you feel that?"

"Your crest is giving me strength!" Biyomon fluttered her wings rapidly as if she were on a sugar rush. "I've never felt this much power!"

The young Kamiya's grin widened. "Gatomon, what about you?"

"I've never felt better than ever!" The feline answered.

After giving up some of his life energy, the elder felt drained and coughed hoarsely, which alarmed the guardians.

"Great Elder!" Dianamon dashed over to check on the elder's condition.

Apollomon watched him breathing heavily, almost giving off faint-like coughs. "You shouldn't exhaust yourself!"

"No, it's ok, my guardians," the elder gave the Olympus warriors some reassurance. "My life will probably last a few more days. In that time, can you take from our foes the digicores they have already gathered? I'm afraid it is impossible. The Digicores may vanish."

"I see," Sora said. "Isn't there anything we can do? Anything is better than letting them have eternal life."

"I'm confined to my seat… if the one called Burizalor comes here, not even Mercurimon and my guardians may have the combined strength to defeat him."

"We'll die protecting you, Great Elder! Whatever the cost!" Mercurimon vowed.

Both Apollomon and Dianamon added. "That's right!"

"Thank you, Great Elder," Sora said, bowing whilst showing her deepest and most honest gratitude to Spira's oldest sage.

Sam and Keke responded with bows. "We accept your generous gifts. We won't let any of you down!"

"Oh, can you do that with our other friends' crest?" Kari asked.

"That's right and there's other warriors like these two who might need your power to awaken their inner strengths!" Gatomon said.

"But, that'd shorten his life!" Biyomon interjected.

"It doesn't matter. I only awakened your inner powers. I'm not shortening my lifespan doing so."

"We'll bring the other crests," Kari said.

"Thank you, young ones. I foresee that you will be ones to determine the fate of Spira and the entire Digiverse. I leave this to you, Chosen Children."

"I'll stay here with you, Great Elder," Falcomon spoke up as he walked up to Mercurimon. "Please, permit me to stay here."

Mercurimon nodded. "As you wish, your safety is in my hands."

"Ok, guys," Sora said. "We better head on back and get the others. Once we have everyone's crests and inner strength awakened, we'll be ready to face Burizalor's elite."

Keke nodded. "Let's hope we run into Marsmon along the way."

"We'll continue to accompany you," Dianamon said.

Apollomon addressed. "Let's get going."

"Right," Keke replied. "Just follow us."

Sam held the Digicore in his hands. "Let's hope all goes well for us."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside Cavern**_

TK sat on a rock, watching Tike, Kara, and David sparring with Angemon while sharpening the angel warrior's battle skills. Turning toward the right corner, the Bearer of Hope watched Joe and Gomamon lounging about as they counted the many clouds that passed along over them. Mimi was lying on the ground with Palmon fanning her with a palm-like leaf. TK turned, watching Izzy modifying his laptop's firewall program while Tentomon curiously watched the whiz type away.

Suddenly, Izzy's laptop picked up on a glowing beacon indicating one of the Digicores. It suddenly ceased movement on the map, garnering the attentive computer whiz's eyes.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Izzy abruptly called to everyone, causing them to stop their leisure activities and crowded around him. "You're not going to believe what I found!"

"What's up?" Tike asked.

Kara inquired as she poked her head over Tike's head. "What did you find?"

"What's that on the screen?" Palmon pointed to the glowing beacon displayed on the computer screen.

The crowd squished the computer whiz as they almost piled on top of him. Izzy jerked away and picked his laptop up.

"Whoa! One at a time!" The Child of Knowledge exclaimed.

"I saw something glowing on the screen," Mimi said. "What does it mean?"

"Well, the Olympus guards were kind enough to install a program to help us trace the Digicores. The one on screen is the closest one," Izzy confirmed.

Just then, the Digi-Destined's digivices gleamed as they all checked their devices. They all found the Crests of Love and Light displaying on their digivices. Both crests seemed to be heading toward their specific location.

"And look! Sora and Kari are coming back!" Joe said.

Tentomon added, shaking his head. "It's the power from their crests."

"Not just that, but according to the screen, it indicates they're bringing a Digicore to us!" Izzy announced to everyone.

"Kick ass!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

David smiled. "That's great. Then, all we need to do is snatch the one that's closest to us."

"It's just sitting there on screen," Izzy said. "One of us will have to go fetch it."

"Then, why don't I go get it?" TK raised his hand voluntarily. "Angemon and I will get it!"

"We'll join you!" Tike and Kara added.

David interjected. "Can't go without me!"

"Mind if we borrow you radar in your laptop?" TK walked over to Izzy, who pulled out the radar device from his drive and handed it to the child. "Thanks."

"Use it with care, TK. I'll need it back."

"We'll be back!" Tike called out as he, Kara, and David flew off.

TK hopped into Angemon's arms as the angel propelled after the trio.

"You think that Digicore has been laying there this whole time?" Joe wondered.

Gomamon raised his left brow curiously. "I'm surprised no one's even noticed it."

"Well, lucky break for us!" Mimi cheered. "Right, Palmon?"

"We've finally nabbed us a Digicore!" Palmon said as she and Mimi danced together. "Hooray! All we need is three more!"

"And soon we'll have our second one," Izzy nodded. "Luck's finally turned around for us."

Tentomon sighed. "Just don't jinx us, Izzy."

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #3**_

Phelesmon and Zenomon overlooked Matt and Gabumon inside separate rejuvenation chambers. The Child of Friendship was isolated inside, wearing an oxygen mask and still clothed whereas Gabumon only wore a mask. Both had undergone two days worth of healing while in suspended animation.

"Give it another few hours and the healing process for both will be complete."

Phelesmon replied as he walked out of the chamber. "I'll be back until then, Zenomon." The fiend chuckled, licking his lips. "For I can't wait to interrogate these two my own way. I'll make him tell us where those Digicores are hidden. But, make it fast! I don't want to get chewed out again by Lord Burizalor!"

Zenomon gulped as he quickly turned knobs. "Yes, sir! I'll work on it faster!"

Unbeknownst to Zenomon, Matt's eyes slightly twitched as his crest gave a subtle blue glow.

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber**_

Hovering over the two Digicores, Burizalor meditated as he hovered in the center of his chamber.

_Yamato, you're back where you belong. If you tell me where the last Digicores are hidden, I may… MAY forgive you for your treachery. _

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Matt's Counterattack! ZeedGarurumon vs Phelesmon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, a few of our heroes receive the necessary power-ups and gain a Digicore prize. Mercurimon is revealed. Matt and Gabumon have been taken into custody, but how will they escape (if they can)? Minervamon's on the move. Wargreymon pushes his gravity training further.

Yep, lots of _stuff_ happened. Next chapter, we get back to more action! Who's ZeedGarurumon? Find out next time!

Send a review and stay gold!


	26. Counteract! ZeedGarurumon vs Phelesmon!

**A/N:** Matt and Gabumon attempt to break loose, but can they succeed? And find out who ZeedGarurumon is!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 26: **__**Matt's Counterattack! ZeedGarurumon vs Phelesmon!**_

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Outside the ship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Minervamon sat down, concealing her presence behind rock sitting 20 feet from a large sixty-foot wide spaceship. She stared in awe at the massive invader ship that landed less than three days ago. She observed numerous alien-like digimon standing guard at the front. All of them wore the same armored uniforms with the Buriza insignia.

The young Olympian's frowned faded, replaced with a sneaky grin. "Ah, so this is where they're keeping those Digicores." She slowly snuck from her spot and sprinted behind another large stone. _I've got to be careful, or they'll spot me for sure._ She drew a small dagger from her pouch and gulped. "I'll have to find a way through the ship's rear. Sheesh, I never thought this would be easy, but this is ludicrous." _With the Great Elder's life expectancy on borrowed time, I have to get those Digicores back!_

xxxxx

Opening his eyes, Matt found himself lying in the middle of nowhere. He surveyed the entire area, which was completely void of any life and nearly shrouded by pitch darkness. Feeling a draft blowing by, the blonde-haired pre-teen shivered from the cold and rubbed his shoulders.

As he opened his mouth, he couldn't speak.

Not a single word.

Matt moved his mouth, but no words came out.

Suddenly, he felt an explosive blast ignite behind him. He whirled around and to his horrifying shock… a view of Spira was shown destroyed and reduced to planetary debris. He gazed upward and watched as a giant figure of Burizalor hovered over the Digiverse. The imagery of the tyrant was akin of an omnipotent figure casting his eyes over the universe and holding it in the palm of his hand.

If immortality is granted to this villain, then this image could become a reality.

Matt stood up as he angrily faced the giant Burizalor figure. Before he advanced to attack, he turned as he saw Gabumon and TK from the corner of his eyes. Both of them fell with gaping holes in their chests. Horrified, Matt cried out and raced toward the two. He threw his arms around both TK and Gabumon… then they vanished out of thin air.

"_**YOU WISH TO DENY ME IMMORTALITY? I'LL TAKE AWAY THOSE YOU CONSIDER DEAR TO YOU! OH, HO, HO, HO!**_"

The Bearer of Friendship, feeling a sense of defeat, collapsed to his knees.

A view of Earth was shown with the giant figure of the tyrant wrapping his hands around it. He listened to the villain's laughter emanating throughout the dark atmosphere.

"_**SOON, I WILL ARRIVE IN YOUR WORLD, YAMATO! THERE'S NOTHING YOU AND THE CHOSEN CAN DO TO PREVENT THE INEVITABLE!**_"

Matt tried to scream, but no pitch came out of it.

Burizalor's laughter flooded the entire universe surrounding the boy.

Then, as Matt cried more, his crest gleamed a bright blue light. That light spread throughout the space as it drowned out Burizalor's laughter completely.

Then, a deep and quiet voice in a similar tone to Matt's whispered.

'_Wakey wakey, Matt. It's time to let me come out and play. Hehehe.'_

Finally, he managed to let words escape his mouth, breaking his silence. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #3**_

Suddenly, bubbles began filling up Matt's rejuvenation tank. The boy's eyes began to twitch and his crest glowed a blue light. Gabumon, too, started to move his arms.

Zenomon observed the rejuvenation tank containing Gabumon. A smile adorned the alien's face as he approached the digimon's tank. "Even Yamato will tell where he hid the Digicore after a little interrogation by Lord Burizalor. Nobody says _no_ to our lordship."

Then, from out of nowhere, the blue light filling Matt's tank caused it to explode. Bright blue light beamed out of Gabumon's tank as it blasted Zenomon, engulfing him entirely.

"Wha… WHAT THIS? NOO! GAUUUGH!" Zenomon screeched as the blue light consumed him entirely. He was then pushed against a wall and dropped to the floor as a charred corpse.

"Gabumon… _**Mega Shinka!**_" In place of Gabumon, a blue light consumed the rookie and altered his body into a quadrupedal figure, resembling a large wolf. However, the shape of his form changed. Rather than taking on his normal Metalgarurumon form, his body looked sleeker and less armored. His main armored colors (blue, yellow, and silver) remained as is. His reddish pink nose was now sea green. His claws, too, became sea green. Three small cannons protruded outward on his sides. His tail was longer and silver, wagging back and forth freely and wasn't so stationary. Four of his laser sights on his nose became modified for better ammunition. Mounted on his back was a giant cannon – called the _Z'd Cannon_. The armored wolf howled as he stepped through the light and faced Matt. "_**ZeedGarurumon!**_"

Astonished by his partner's latest evolution, Matt smiled with delight. "ZeedGarurumon?"

"Matt, what happened?" ZeedGarurumon gazed over his new modified form.

"Beats me, but I think that dream I had involved me trying to save you and TK… but Burizalor took you guys away," Matt gazed over his glowing crest. _Incredible, I can feel this new surge of power glowing through Gabumon and me! I've never felt this much power before! _"ZeedGarurumon?"

"Yes, Matt?"

"Let's break out of here and find those last Digicores."

"We're on Burizalor's ship."

Matt's smile widened into an evil grin. "Good, Now, we can sneak our way and snatch the Digicores right from under that bastard's nose!"

"How do we intend to do that?"

"With your new toy mounted on your back," the Bearer of Friendship smirked as he walked over Zenomon's body. "Let's give it a try, ZeedGarurumon."

"Just tell me what to do."

xxxxx

"WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION?" Phelesmon's voice roared from the other side of the corridor "LORD BURIZALOR, I'M ABOUT TO CHECK THE SOURCE!"

"HURRY IT UP!" The tyrant rang out as he followed Phelesmon through the hall. "NO! IT COULDN'T BE!"

As Burizalor and Phelesmon reached the rejuvenation chamber, they saw Zenomon lying dead with the two tanks broken down. They saw water flooding the floor as Burizalor's contorted with irrepressible anger.

"THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Phelesmon cried out.

"YOU JUST FIGURED THAT ONE OUT, YOU IDIOT?" Burizalor snapped, switching his snake-like tone into a high-pitched roar. "HURRY AND FIND THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!"

Phelesmon scowled as he glided and scoured the corridor. "Damn you, Yamato! Where are you?"

Hiding behind a wall, Matt and ZeedGarurumon poked their heads barely. They sprinted into Burizalor's main chamber as their lies fell on the two Digicores sitting at the forefront. Matt's eyes gleamed, unable to suppress his excitement.

"Oh, yes! There they are, ZeedGarurumon," Matt chuckled as he approached the Digicores. _Looks like your plan backfired, Burizalor. Consider your dream of immortality denied. _"ZeedGarurumon, let's initiate our next move."

"Right."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region**_/_**Imperial Springs Isles**_

Angemon, Tike, Kara, and David coasted over the hundreds of isles scattered over a vast lake. Using the device Izzy gave him, TK pointed toward the direction where the lone Digicore was situated.

"Can't believe how high tech that radar is," TK commented, holding the handheld device.

The twins, Tike and Kara, watched TK from the corner as they smiled.

"Can't believe that kid is our…" Tike muttered before he sensed a presence close by. "Hmm."

Kara added as she flew along Angemon's side. "Those Olympus warriors were nice enough to modify that radar for Izzy and Sam. Now, we can definitely find the Digicores better this way."

"We're getting closer, TK?" David asked.

"Yep," the Child of Hope replied, smiling as the group closed in near a giant rock slope. They stopped as they spotted Marsmon sitting in front of the Digicore he collected from Byakko Village.

"Hey, look at that guy! Damn he's huge!" Tike pointed toward the Olympian. "So, that's who I sensed!"

Marsmon's ears twitched as he noticed Angemon and the four children. He pivoted his body and faced him, unfolding his arms.

"Excuse me, but that's a Digicore you have there!" Kara said.

Marsmon furrowed his brows as wisps of flames danced around him. "Yes, but what do you need it for?"

"Well, we came here to look for Digicores. You see," TK spoke up Angemon hovered near the slope. "If you think we're the enemy, we're not. You see… we saved your friends."

"Their names are Apollomon and Dianamon," Angemon confirmed.

"You saved them?" Marsmon gasped as the flames surrounding him faded while calming his spirits. "Then, you must be the Chosen who were sent by Gennai. Yes, then… that boy I saw earlier was with you?"

"Boy?" David asked.

"He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like you," the Olympus warrior confirmed, referring to Matt's resemblance to TK. "And he looked a little like you." He turned toward Tike.

"MATT!" TK exclaimed. "You saw Matt?"

"Whoever he was, he collected this Digicore and hid it in a lake near the Byakko Village. I confiscated it once he left. I was setting off to hand this to the Great Elder."

"Our friends went to see the Great Elder," Angemon addressed. "They were accompanied by your two colleagues."

"Hmm, they must have gone there to receive the Digicore," Marsmon rubbed his chin. He knelt over and scooped the Digicore under his right arm. "Very well. Take me to your camp and we'll wait for your friends to return with the Digicore the Great Elder bestowed to them." He levitated off the isle and hovered close to Angemon. "These three kids. They're able to fly?"

David smirked. "Just one of our many talents."

"Then, allow me to take you to the Great Elder to unlock your potential powers."

"Unlock our powers?" Kara asked.

Tike blinked. "Damn, he can do that?"

"The Great Elder is a miracle bringer," Marsmon proclaimed. "But, in any case, we must head forth. Lead the way, my friends."

"Follow us," Angemon said.

Raising his arms, the proud Bearer of Hope grinned from ear to ear. "Yes! We've got a Digicores! In no time, we'll have two!" He stopped as he remembered Marsmon alluding to Matt earlier. "So, you saw Matt, Marsmon? Did you know where he was going?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."

"That's ok," the child nodded as he sighed.

"Cheer up. We'll see him again," Tike reassured the boy. "Right, guys?"

"Yep!" Kara and David answered as they blushed while hovering close to each other.

"Yeah, you're right," said TK, who lifted his own spirits as Angemon coasted across the isles with Marsmon and the three Digital Humans. "Sooner or later, we'll meet with Matt." _I hope by then, you've changed into a better person, dear brother. _He grasped his crest and bit his bottom lip. "Matt, Gabumon. I wonder where you two are now?"

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Main Corridor**_

The manhunt for the escaped prisoners didn't turn out as Burizalor and Phelesmon wanted. Phelesmon desperately searched every room across the main corridor. Only three rooms were left to inspect. There were no signs of Matt and ZeedGarurumon anywhere.

Gritting his fang-like teeth, the demonic warrior grew incensed with being unable to locate them.

"DAMN IT ALL! YAMATO! WE KNOW YOU AND YOUR PET ARE IN THIS SHIP! GET OUT HERE AND SURRENDER!"

Burizalor hurried behind Phelesmon, barking out to the devilish fiend. "Did you find them?"

"No, I haven't, my lord! Rest assured, I'll keep surveying!" Phelesmon immediately reported. "Where are you, Yamato? Where did you run off to, coward?"

"You better find them, Phelesmon! If he somehow ends up near the Digicores, I will hold you solely responsible for your incompetence!"

"Yes, my lord!"

xxxxx

Like a happy child coming out of a candy store, Matt's eyes fell on the Digicores as he touched them. He whirled around and overheard the commotion emanating from the hallways. ZeedGarurumon stood guard at the chamber entrance.

"Heh, that's it, Phelesmon," the blonde-haired pre-teen chortled as he faced ZeedGarurumon's direction. His eyes fell on the chamber's entrance. "Just keep wasting time looking for us outside." He turned around and looked over the Digicores. "Let's see. One… and two. Good, good. Not only did they heal our wounds, but, they've also handed us two of the four Digicores. We can't get away carrying all of them. ZeedGarurumon, you know what to do."

"You got it. Let's hope this works!"

Metal Garurumon peeked out the door and hollered, raising his voice for the two to hear him. "HEY! YOU FELL FOR IT! WE'RE STILL INSIDE THE SHIP!"

Picking up on ZeedGarurumon's howl, Burizalor and Phelesmon turned around. A fleet of foot soldiers filed out of their bunkers as they followed Burizalor and Phelesmon through the corridor.

"ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Phelesmon exclaimed.

"That sounded like it came from…" Burizalor gasped upon realizing the direction ZeedGarurumon's came from. "NO! THEY DIDN'T…!"

"Here goes!" ZeedGarurumon roared as the metallic wolf expelled energy from his mouth. "_**Blowback Breath!**_" He directed the beam through the corridor and blasted through a wall, closing off the path where the troops were coming. "And now to bust our way out of here!" He turned, crouching over as he positioned the Z'd Cannon toward the glass capsule at the chamber's front view. "_**Zeed Cannon!**_" He howled as a massive burst of energy blasted through the glass, literally punching a hole through it.

"Nice shot, ZeedGarurumon!" Matt cried out as he picked up the first Digicore and threw it several kilometers from the mothership.

Once Phelesmon and the grunts arrived near the chamber, they were blocked off by debris that caved through the corridor - thanks to ZeedGarurumon's blast.

"Damn it!" Phelesmon growled as he and the grunts fired blasts through the wreckage. "Fire at will, men!"

"Hurry up!" Burizalor barked behind his crew. "He's after the Digicores!" Seeing enough of his men wasting their efforts, he opened his eyes and fired twin beams that cut through the rubble like nothing.

Matt snatched the second Digicore and threw it out with the other one. The two orbs landed at a distant and remote location from the ship. The Child of Friendship hopped onto ZeedGarurumon as the mega flew out through the window and coasted out into the distance.

"Tough luck, Burizalor! You aren't becoming an immortal anytime soon!" Matt laughed triumphantly as ZeedGarurumon carried him off.

Once they reached the main chamber, Burizalor and Phelesmon noticed the Digicores were gone. In addition, they saw the giant hole where ZeedGarurumon fired off his blast. As reality set in, the tyrant's eyes shot wide open as his rage spoke for itself.

"THE DIGICORES!" Burizalor roared, enraged with his chances of immortality taken from him without a second's notice. "THEY'RE GONE!"

"AUGH! DAMN YOU, YAMATO!" Phelesmon bellowed as he glided through the hole and surveyed the outside perimeters of the mothership. He frantically turned and looked, but he saw no signs of Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "Where is he? Damn them both!" He turned around as Burizalor stood in front of the hole, his face contorted with seething rage. "Lord Burizalor, could he still be inside the ship?" 

"LOOK FOR HIM AT ANY COST OR IT'LL BE THE END OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, my lord!"

xxxxx

Matt and ZeedGarurumon concealed their presence behind a rock ledge. The boy smiled evilly as he watched Phelesmon desperately searching for the escaped duo.

"If we were to fly away, Matt, Burizalor would see us from this distance."

"Agreed," Matt bit his bottom lip.

ZeedGarurumon knelt over as he dove into a nearby lake with Matt. As the wolf submerged further into the water, Matt held his breath and clung to his partner's back.

xxxxx

As she overheard the tyrant's earsplitting roars, Minervamon noticed the Digicores that were thrown out the ship. She took a deep breath and sprinted off, concealing her presence. She followed the direction Matt and ZeedGarurumon took.

"With any luck, I'll try and beat those two to the Digicores!" The determined Olympian declared as she hurried through an assortment of giant rocks. As she passed through, she noticed Phelesmon floating with his back turned and caught a glimpse of Burizalor inside his ship. Her eyes shot wide. _Luckily they haven't spotted me. But, that little on in the ship… could that be these invaders' leader? As small as he is, his power is… off the charts! There's no way me and the others can tangle with him! _"But with the Digicores, we just might be able to drive him off!" She picked up the pace and passed through more assorted rocks.

xxxxx

Phelesmon continued scanning the outside and came without any luck. He gave up and flew back into the ship where Burizalor greeted him with an angry scowl. Smashing his tail into the ground, the tyrant left a giant crack that opened a hole into the ground.

Phelesmon knelt, cowering with fright as he sensed the tyrant's terrifying aura.

"You not only allowed Yamato to escape, but allowed him and his pet to take… MY DIGICORES!" Burizalor bellowed, his snake-like tone became a high-pitched scream that filled the entire room. "Now he has possession of the two we've worked hard to collect! I'll continue searching inside the ship, while you and UmbraDevimon search the outer perimeters! You only have an hour, Phelesmon! Either don't ever come back or face execution if you don't turn up with both those insects and the Digicores! Do I make myself clear?"

"As you command, Lord Burizalor! I will NOT fail you!"

xxxxx

As they emerged through the water, Matt and ZeedGarurumon walked over the shore. They shook off the water off, drying themselves (at least only Matt really needed to).

"Ok, I think I threw those digicores around here somewhere," said Matt while surveying the area. His eyes quickly fell on the Digicores sitting ten feet from them. "Ah! There they are! Perfect timing if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, very perfect timing."

Matt paced toward the two Digicores, piling them together and pushed them toward a bush.

"Serves you right, Burizalor! Ha, ha!" The blonde-haired youth laughed. "Who would've thought he'd leave those Digicores so out in the open for me to take them from under his stupid nose! All we need is to collect that Digicore we left at that village and we can use the Digicores to destroy Burizalor for good! Or, I can rub it in that bastard's face and wish for immortality myself."

"He'll get a taste of his own medicine," ZeedGarurumon stated. "Perfect justice." Just then, ZeedGarurumon sensed an approaching presence and turned around, growling.

"ZeedGarurumon?"

"We have company."

"Is it Phelesmon?"

"No, its inferior to his. It's…" The wolf watched as Minervamon suddenly stumbled out into the open. He and Matt gazed at the Olympian, awkwardly taken back by the child-like warrior's entrance.

Minervamon paused, slowly waving her right hand. "Uh… hello? Nice day, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Matt barked.

Her eyes instantly fell on the Digicores behind Matt. "Are those… the Digicores? Oh, I found them!"

"What? Get her, ZeedGarurumon!"

Taking no chances with the Olympus digimon, ZeedGarurumon lunged at Minervamon. The Olympus managed to slip away and backflipped to the side. Drawing out her _Olympia_, Minervamon raised it and promptly nailed ZeedGarurumon's face. The wolf swerved his head and opened his mouth, releasing a blast at the child-like warrior.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_"

"AI-EEEEE!" Minervamon panicked as she jumped into the air and avoided the blast, which consumed and reduced a pillar of rock into nothing. She noticed ZeedGarurumon's image flickered from his previous spot. She sensed a presence behind her as she turned…

_**Wham!**_

She was on the receiving end of a tail swipe. The Olympus warrior fell like a ton of rocks and hit the ground. ZeedGarurumon descended over where Minervamon lied. Matt approached the fallen Olympian and carefully eyed her.

"She's found us out, Matt. What should we do?"

"Kill…"

"I must… not let Neptunmon's death go in vain," the child-like warrior murmured as she opened his eyes and slowly moved her arms. "…you two are in league with that monster… who destroyed the innocent people in Genbu Village… and killing Neptunmon."

Curiously drawn by Minervamon's claim, Matt knelt down in front of Minervamon. "What monster? You mean Burizalor? Phelesmon?"

"No… he was a giant… he looked like… a monster with the body parts of different digimon… an amalgamation of different kinds of digimon and possessing multiple powers… his name…"

"Who is it? Who destroyed the Genbu Village?" The blonde-haired pre-teen demanded as he reached out to grab Minervamon.

"UmbraDevimon…"

Matt frowned. "Never heard of him."

"He claims… he's out for revenge on a certain someone… you… are you the one named Yamato?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"Because… this creature… has claimed to find you… to end your life… for not attempting to revive his…"

Taken in by what Minervamon's claim, the distressed Bearer of Friendship stood up and reflected on what he said to Babimon. _Can it be…?_ "NeoDevimon… but he's supposed to be dead!"

"He… claimed someone named Shadramon granted him a second chance at life…"

"Shadramon," Matt gritted his teeth as he reflected on Gigadramon's final warning regarding the aforementioned mysterious digimon. "I've heard of him, but never once meet him. Burizalor has spoken highly of him. Sounds like a sly bastard."

"You've been wanting to confront him, Matt."

"Yeah, that's right," the frustrated pre-teen scowled as he grabbed Minervamon by her shirt. "You're coming with us! We're setting off to collect the Digicore I left behind!" He nodded to ZeedGarurumon, who used his tail to snatch Minervamon's limp body and threw her onto his back. "You might be useful after all. So, consider this your lucky day."

Minervamon groaned, barely able to move after the fall she took and still injured from her scuffle with UmbraDevimon. "My colleagues… will come and find me…"

"We'll see about that. Let's move, ZeedGarurumon."

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon pivoted his head as he probed clustered ki flying from the northwest direction.

"ZeedGarurumon?"

"In this form, my senses are heightened. I can sense a great cluster of powers heading in the opposite direction! Northwest to be precise."

"A cluster of powers you say? Can't be Phelesmon. Then…" Matt realized who the sources might be. "It's my old friends! They and those other Olympus digimon this brat behind us mentioned must be with them!"

Then, they watched as flaring auras flickered in the distance. ZeedGarurumon narrowed his eyes, quickly getting a glimpse of Birdramon, Angewomon, Keke, Sam, Dianamon, and Apollomon. The group haven't realized yet they were being observed from the distance.

xxxxx

"WOO! Look how fast we can fly!" Sam cried out.

"I'll say!" Keke shouted as she swerved around Sam with agility, coasting across the skies.

Angewomon flew faster than her usual aerial speed, which was thanks to the boost the Great Elder gave to Kari's crest. "What do you think, Kari?"

"This is fun! Yay!" Kari cried out happily.

Sora put her hand over her helmet. "Woo! Go, Birdramon!"

"The Great Elder tapped into the reserves of our powers. I wonder… will be able to evolve any further?" Birdramon wondered.

Dianamon interjected, overhearing the champion's concern. "Most likely, but you'll have to unlock it yourself in the heat of battle."

"Strong as you'll become, be warned that it might not be enough to defeat the tyrant's elite guards," Apollomon forewarned the digimon and their allies.

"We won't know until we try," Kari said.

Keke nodded as she watched the Digicore safely secured in Sam's grasp. _All we need are three more. Hopefully luck will finally shine over our side. _

"As strong as we've gotten, I still doubt we're anywhere close to our former glory,' Keke," Sam addressed to his friend.

The female fighter concurred. "Yeah, but it's a start. We'll work our way up, Sam. This Burizalor guy better not take us lightly, or, Matt, for that matter. Wherever he is…"

xxxxx

ZeedGarurumon slowly coasted across, tailing behind the group. Matt covered his face, not letting the wind get into his eyes.

"They're searching for the Digicores, too!" Matt stated. "Maybe, we should pay our old friends a visit! Perhaps, I can convince them to join up with me! This is just my lucky day!"

"Easier said than done, Matt."

"Just keep going, ZeedGarurumon. Besides, I'm sure those Olympus guards would want their friend back," the pre-teen said, glancing over his shoulder at Minervamon's unconscious form.

Minervamon mumbled under her breath. "…don't take my colleagues lightly…"

xxxxx

Frantically searching across the mothership's outer perimeters, Phelesmon was losing track of the time he had left. He pivoted his head, scanning all directions to locate the exact coordinates of the two escaped prisoners.

"Curse that, Yamato! Where did he go?" The devilish fiend scowled, frustration quickly set in. "If only I still had my scouter to track him with! If I don't find him, Lord Burizalor will finish me!"

Suddenly, Phelesmon noticed clustered auras flaring through the skies. He noted the champion, the ultimate, the two Digital Humans, and the Olympian duo. Then, he turned and noticed ZeedGarurumon with Matt.

"What? Is that… Yamato's pet?" Phelesmon exclaimed. He noticed the physical changes the wolf had undergone. "And did Yamato's digimon just… change? He looks different from before." _How did this happen? Did he somehow tap into a new level of evolution? This is a pressing matter, but it's no concern of mine. _"Those others I just saw were the ones that interjected when we besieged the Seiryuu Village!" He scowled and rocketed off, trailing behind Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "You won't escape me now, Yamato! You and your pet humiliated me for the last time!"

xxxxx

ZeedGarurumon once again sensed a presence closing in behind him. "Matt! I sense a power vastly approaching us."

"I'd say that Phelesmon has found us. Feh, what a nuisance!"

"Well, look on the bright side, Matt. At least, it's an opportunity to get him out of the way once and for all!"

"Yeah. He'll be too sure of himself after that last battle. He doesn't know you've evolved."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Cavern Hideout**_

The other Digi-Destined members hung around whilst waiting for TK, Angemon, and the kids to return. As Izzy turned away from his laptop, he and Tentomon were the first to notice Birdramon, Angewomon, Keke, Sam, Dianamon, and Apollomon landing near them.

"We're back!" Kari called out to everyone, all of whom stood and formed a circle around the group.

"Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting!" Sora apologized.

"Nah, we only waited nearly two days," Joe sarcastically remarked.

Gomamon chuckled. "Two days, but hey it wasn't so bad! We were counting clouds!"

"So, how did everything go?" Izzy asked as he noticed the Digicore in Sam's possession. "Is that what I think…?"

"A Digicore!" Tentomon hovered closely in front of the orb. "Whoa! They're GI-NORMOUS up close!"

"What are you guys doing outside?" Keke barked. "Don't you know that you're going to be caught by Burizalor's goons out in the open?"

Kari noted TK's conspicuous absence. "I don't see TK. Where did he go?"

"We were planning to take all of you to the Great Elder," Dianamon stated.

"But, we'll need to wait for TK, Angemon, and the kids to get back," Birdramon replied.

"Yeah, the Great Elder gave us the Digicores," Sam stated promptly. "No matter what happens, we have to guard it."

"And that we shall," Apollomon said.

"TK went out to collect a Digicore that was sitting by itself in the middle of nowhere," the Child of Knowledge informed Sora and Keke's party. "They've only been gone for about 20 minutes."

"The fourth Digicore? That must mean… they've run into Marsmon!" Dianamon surmised. "They should be meeting with us here then!"

"We'll stick around here for a bit and then…" Angewomon abruptly stopped mid-sentence as she, Birdramon, Keke, Sam, Dianamon, and Apollomon sensed an approaching power closing in.

"I sense a great power coming this way!" Apollomon hastily confirmed.

Sam frowned. "It's Metalgarurumon… but his power…"

"Has grown stronger than before," Keke tensed as she saw ZeedGarurumon stopping in mid-air over them. "There!"

"IT'S MATT!" Sora and Kari cried out.

"MATT?" Mimi gasped in shock.

"OH GREAT AND METALGARURUMON!" Joe screamed.

The digimon and the warriors quickly formed a barricade in front of the Digi-Destined. As ZeedGarurumon descended, Matt hopped off and folded his arms.

"Greetings, old friends. It's been a while," the calm pre-teen's smile widened as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

_Metalgarurumon must have figured out and sensed our Ki whilst we were going crazy and flying here in a hurry! _Keke thought as she realized the miscalculation she and the others made, not recognizing the dangers of being traced by Metalgarurumon. "Hold it. Metalgarurumon looks different. He's changed."

"He's new and improved. You can call him ZeedGarurumon," Matt addressed to Keke, looking towards her and Sam. _Who are these two? I've never seen them before. _

"Matt, those two humans… I can trace digital energy from them," ZeedGarurumon said, scanning the Digital Humans. "They're almost part-digimon in a sense, but they're human."

"Are they like Gennai or something? Well, no matter," the Bearer of Friendship noticed the Digicore in Sam's grasp. "I see you have a Digicore."

"Yeah, what of it?" Sora snapped as she angrily confronted their former colleague.

"Honestly, I'm actually surprised you fools made it all the way out here, but I shouldn't be," Matt folded his arms, calmly smiling. "We always seem to be bumping into each other these days. Looks like we're all after the same thing."

The Olympus warriors noticed Minervamon folded over ZeedGarurumon's back.

"Minervamon!" Dianamon called out as she rushed ahead, only to be blocked off by ZeedGarurumon. "Damn you!"

"You hurt our comrade? Minervamon is only a child!" Apollomon exclaimed.

Matt shrugged. "She came at the wrong place and the wrong time. ZeedGarurumon instinctively protected me. Consider herself lucky to be alive."

"You jerk!" Mimi retorted.

"At least ZeedGarurumon didn't kill her," Tentomon noted.

Sora and Keke both stood at the forefront as they confronted Matt straightforward.

"Matt, you and I need to talk," Keke directly goaded the pre-teen.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon sensed a nearing presence. Matt turned and noticed a bright aura coming toward them.

A smirk crept across Matt's face. "ZeedGarurumon and I have some unfinished business. But, when we're done, we're going to ask you about my brother and the Digicore. Don't any of you get any ideas about running away. Such pretenses and half-cocked schemes will get you in trouble."

With that Matt and ZeedGarurumon turned as they saw Phelesmon landing on the ground.

"Ick, creepy!" Mimi turned her nose and made a disgusted look at Phelesmon.

Joe blinked. "Who is that?"

"According to the Digianalyzer, its Phelesmon," Izzy confirmed. "No other information except he's an ultimate. His main attack is Demon's Shout."

"Phelesmon?" Angewomon murmured.

"Sora?" Kari gasped as she walked up by the Bearer of Love's side. "We have to get-"

"He wants the Digicore. We'll give it to him," Keke whispered, which elicited shock and disapproval from the others.

"Are you crazy? We can't do that!" Palmon snapped.

"Right! Matt's not someone we can trust now!" Joe exclaimed.

Gomamon eyed Matt from the distance. "Yeah, Matt's still not completely back on our side again."

"If you recall old wounds have yet to heal, Keke," Sam said.

However, Keke had a scheme in mind as she turned toward Dianamon.

"Dianamon, how good are you with magic?"

The female Olympian blinked. "Uh, pretty good. Why ask?"

"Sam, give her the Digicore. Let's see if this will work…" The female fighter whispered.

Sora and the others watched the exchange between Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and Phelesmon. The old rivalry was about to be settled once and for all.

"What do you, guys?" Sora whispered to her friends. "Can we trust Matt?"

Joe frowned in disapproval. "I don't know. Can we?"

"TK seems convinced we can," Kari said.

Izzy watched Keke, Dianamon, and Sam concocting a plan, which hasn't drawn Matt's attention. _Whatever you have planned, let's hope it works to our advantage._

Phelesmon silenced everyone as he openly addressed to Matt. "Heh. You've certainly made a fool of me, Yamato." Unfolding his arms, the devilish fiend's smile curled. "Thanks to you, Lord Burizalor lost a great deal of faith in me. I recognize one of those shrimps back there. They're the ones who interjected when we besieged the Seiryuu Village. I'm told there are also Digital Humans, whose strength matches and surpasses digimon. But, they don't seem like any threat to Lord Burizalor. So, are these kids your old friends?"

"Don't be absurd," Matt replied. "I was only selected by choice."

"All I care about are the two Digicores," Phelesmon replied. "Tell me where you've hidden them."

"Up yours," the blonde heatedly retorted. "Just know they're hidden by me somewhere."

"Such bad manners, Yamato. Very well. Once I deal with you and your pet, those shrimps behind you will be next and I'll confiscate the Digicore from them. This time you will tell me where they are, but I hope you make me beat you within the inch of your pathetic life!"

"Just try us," the Bearer of Friendship openly goaded the fiend.

"Fine! I'll end this quick!" Phelesmon declared as a dark purple aura engulfed him from head to toe. "Phelesmon… _**Mega Shinka! VenomPhelesmon!**_" In that instant, the warrior transformed into his mega-level stage: the terrifying behemoth of destruction named VenomPhelesmon.

Gazing at the sight of VenomPhelesmon was enough to force Joe and Mimi to huddle close together. Kari held onto Sora as Angewomon and Birdramon readily prepared to protect their partners at any given moment.

"He's evolved into his mega form!" Tentomon exclaimed. "VenomPhelesmon! Yikes, I sure wouldn't want to get mixed up in a fight with him."

Izzy sweatdropped. "Even if my life was in danger?"

"Well… that's one exception to the rule."

"His power has doubled," Apollomon stated as he watched VenomPhelesmon stalked toward ZeedGarurumon.

Angewomon added. "But, so has Metal… or, ZeedGarurumon now."

"Is it even possible for mega digimon to evolve further?" Sora wondered as she watched ZeedGarurumon encircling VenomPhelesmon.

Kari blinked. "How did Matt do this? Did he do it using his crest?"

"I don't even know who to cheer for… but… uh… go ZeedGarurumon!" Joe cried out.

Mimi frowned. "Better than cheering for that freak."

Matt evilly smiled, overhearing his former colleagues rambling on behind him. _Fools. VenomPhelesmon, you're off your guard._

Wasting no time, VenomPhelesmon lunged toward ZeedGarurumon with rapidly. As ZeedGarurumon took off to attack the fiend, he threw Minervamon off his back. Apollomon jumped in and caught Minervamon, quickly pulling her out of the exchange between the two super megas.

The devilish beast lowered his head down and jumped upward, nailing him with a claw slash. ZeedGarurumon saw through his attack and ducked under the claw swipe attempt. Matt observed anxiously gripping his crest as ZeedGarurumon rolled away out of VenomPhelesmon's reach. VenomPhelesmon punched the ground, pulverizing the earth with significant force. He shifted to the skies as ZeedGarurumon hovered over him. The fiend rocketed up and engaged the metallic wolf whilst rapidly punching at him.

"Did you think you'd get away that easily?" VenomPhelesmon roared, laughing as he noticed his punches were narrowly missing ZeedGarurumon, who swerved around his barrage of fists.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon utilized a sneak tactic and blew cold air into VenomPhelesmon's eyes, rendering the demonic fiend blind – at least temporarily. VenomPhelesmon howled as he grabbed his eyes, madly slashing through the air with his claws.

"ARGH! WH-WHAT DID YOU DO? DAMN YOU!"

Then, without warning, ZeedGarurumon swerved right around VenomPhelesmon and drove his claws through VenomPhelesmon's back, plunging them deep into his back. The fiend bellowed as ZeedGarurumon slapped him away with his tail. ZeedGarurumon opened his mouth.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_"

The cold blast impacted VenomPhelesmon's blind spot, sending him sailing backwards into the air.

Matt grinned with sheer anticipation with the impending outcome of this scuffle. The Digi-Destined and the others observed from the sidelines. Dianamon turned away as she finished doing what Keke asked her to do while Sam held the Digicore in his clutches.

"Look at them go!" Dianamon exclaimed.

Keke shifted her view toward Matt and then alternated to Mimi. Clenching her fists, she managed to hold her ground, preventing herself from intervening from what could jeopardize her existence. She couldn't afford it. Not yet until the time was right.

VenomPhelesmon managed to stall high into the air and pushed the icy blast into the skies. ZeedGarurumon rocketed up and reached the fiend. VenomPhelesmon threw a punch, causing the wolf to swerve away and making a u-turn around VenomPhelesmon's back. ZeedGarurumon rolled in mid-air and flew up, landing a quick tail swipe across VenomPhelesmon's back. The impact of the blow knocked VenomPhelesmon plunging into a nearby lake. ZeedGarurumon relentlessly fired numerous blasts through his nose and unleashed an assortment of missiles that bombarded the area near the lake.

As they shielded their eyes from the explosion, the Digi-Destined took cover behind their digimon. The fighter and the Olympians stood their ground whilst watching Matt standing at the forefront. ZeedGarurumon didn't dissuade himself from wiping out a section of the vicinity, revealing a more ruthless and aggressive nature – a side effect of his newly enhanced form.

"We should try to-" Kari suggested for the group to flee.

"No!" Izzy shot back. "Unless you want ZeedGarurumon to direct his attack at us!"

Palmon covered her eyes. "Is it over?"

"Not even close!" Gomamon said. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Uncovering her eyes, Palmon watched as ZeedGarurumon ceased his assault and the explosions died down. "Whew."

"Not yet, guys," Keke said. "Dianamon, is it done?"

"Yes," the female Olympus warrior affirmed.

Sam nodded. "It's not over."

At just the right time, VenomPhelesmon dove out of the lake and landed on the earth as he faced down ZeedGarurumon. His fiend's face contorted with a seething anger and frustration, eliciting Mimi and Joe's anxiety – in other words, they were flipping out. (If they haven't already).

"We can't just stand here though!" Mimi screamed.

Sora reassured Mimi. "Relax. It'll be ok… I hope." She eyed Keke, Sam, and Dianamon from the side. _Whatever you're planning, it better work for our sake._

"ZeedGarurumon hasn't even let down his guard once," Angewomon observed.

VenomPhelesmon bellowed with sheer anger as he flew at ZeedGarurumon. The next attack was an act of desperation; one can tell that much. ZeedGarurumon jumped aside, letting VenomPhelesmon punch through a rock ledge, pulverizing it into rubble with sheer force.

"Yamato! You and your pet are going to pay dearly for this!" VenomPhelesmon roared, gritting his teeth. "Mark my words!"

"Humph, guess my pet's preemptive strike was effective," Matt scoffed irritably. "You're losing it. Face it, you're outclassed against the new and improved ZeedGarurumon."

Phelesmon retorted, spitting blood from his mouth. "Damn you…"

"Do you hear it, Phelesmon?" The blonde-haired pre-teen wore a sadistic smile. "Do you? It's death's footsteps."

"De-death's footsteps? Bah!" The fiend laughed and gloated. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'm STILL MORE powerful than your stupid pet! And I WILL PROVE IT!"

"My partner responded to my need to survive, my need to defeat you. Most importantly, my need to defeat Burizalor and protect my brother TK! My crest feed off my need to stop you and Burizalor from ever reaching my home world!"

Kari gasped upon hearing Matt's declaration. "TK really is right then. Matt, he…"

"We still can't be convinced," Joe frowned.

"Or, maybe he has changed…" Sora was taken aback by Matt's goal. "TK, and here I thought we doubted you."

"Gabumon responded to my desire," Matt solemnly declared as he held his crest in his hand. "He evolved further and became ZeedGarurumon! He shares my strength! We will find the power to defeat Burizalor!"

"It… it can't be. Your pet… shouldn't even digivolve any further. Unless…" VenomPhelesmon reflected to his brief exchange with Burizalor regarding a rising power coming out of the woodwork. _Lord Burizalor's premonition, could it be coming true? And could it truly be Yamato? Is he the one to achieve the power of an ascendant? No! _"I refuse to believe it to be so!"

"Before defeating Burizalor, Shadramon and UmbraDevimon's fates remain in my hands!" Matt shouted.

"Bah, you'll never defeat them!" VenomPhelesmon bellowed and lunged toward ZeedGarurumon. "If I kill your pet and prevent you from ever engaging them! YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!"

Keke gasped as she and Sam exchanged nods.

"Did you get that, Sam?"

"Yeah. So, the power of ascendant is not out of our reach either. We did it once."

Keke added. _We can do it again. Tai and Agumon are also capable of such transcendent power, too. If ZeedGarurumon is proof enough, Wargreymon can evolve further!_

VenomPhelesmon took this chance as he flew at ZeedGarurumon and raised his right arm, preparing to bring down his claws.

"NO, BUT WE'RE NOT DYING HERE!" Matt roared as his crest glowed.

Responding to Matt's glowing crest, ZeedGarurumon's strength became augmented as he charged ahead and traded blows with VenomPhelesmon fiercely. Unfortunately, the devilish beast was incapable of matching ZeedGarurumon's superior speed and proficiency. He was unable to land even one hit. Then, seeing an opening, ZeedGarurumon plunged his Z'd Cannon through VenomPhelesmon's gut. Jutting the cannon through the flesh, ZeedGarurumon buried the cannon deeper.

The children looked on with disgusted looks on their faces, especially since Mimi had the urge to regurgitate.

"AUGH!" VenomPhelesmon coughed as blood spilled from the gaping hole in his gut and out of his mouth. "Yamato, I was… only following Lord Burizalor's command… spare me… please… call off your digimon… I plead to you… Yamato!"

"After you worked me like a slave during our time together?" Matt shot back. "The fact you're begging for your life makes me laugh!"

"But, listen… we c-can work… together… together, we can… defeat Burizalor…"

_**BOOM!**_

"_**Z'd Cannon!**_"

Like a thunderous shot, the ground trembled as a burst of light blasted through VenomPhelesmon's gut. The force of the cannon's shot repelled the fiendish demon. Spurges of blood spilled out of the demon's mouth and gut. A giant gaping hole was left through his gut as he fell into the lake, sinking like deadweight (quite literally!).

ZeedGarurumon pivoted his head and walked up to his partner, who greeted him with a pat.

"If Burizalor could be defeated by teaming with the likes of you, then he wouldn't be Burizalor," Matt snorted as he shifted his eyes back on the Digi-Destined and company. He saw the look of apprehension from his former colleagues. The blonde simply smirked. "Now, then. Onto business."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Chosen in a Tight Pinch! Burizalor's Forces Disperse!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **ZeedGarurumon mounts a comeback and defeats Phelesmon! And business is set to pick up. Will they hand him their Digicore or not? ;)

Next time, it's a transition chapter.

Send a review and stay gold!


	27. The Chosen in a Tight Pinch!

**A/N:** Another transition chapter. Don't expect action, but plenty of running around will follow. This should be the end of the cat and mouse games. Nonetheless, enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 27: The Chosen in a Tight Pinch! Burizalor's Forces Disperse!**_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Cavern Hideout/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"Now, then. Onto business," Matt said as he walked up to the group. Sora threw herself in front of Kari, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. "Well, Sora. We meet again."

"Don't you go near them. Not after what you pulled."

"That bastard deserved it. He was a monster who would've killed you if ZeedGarurumon and I didn't stop him."

"You dare harm Sora and the others, you'll regret it," Birdramon growled.

Matt smirked. "None of your digimon stands a chance against ZeedGarurumon. There's no need for any pointless violence. Just hand me the Digicore and I'll defeat Burizalor for us."

"But, you still intend to find TK?" Kari asked.

"Of course, he's my little brother. I won't give up finding him even if it kills me."

"Matt, I know what you want and I'm willing to give it to you!" Keke called out as she walked up to the blonde. Her determined eyes fell on Matt as Sam accompanied her. "Here. Just take the Digicore and leave us."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Joe snapped.

"Guys…" Sora abruptly interjected as she shook her head dismissively at the other Digi-Destined. "Let her."

"But… we promised the Great Elder!" Angewomon said.

"I don't know how you know me, but I take you and this friend have accompanied my former friends?" Matt asked as he walked up to Keke. As he drew closer, Matt sensed a familiar vibe emitting from her presence. _Wait, somehow… it's weird, but it feels like I know her._

Mimi, too, felt a sense that she had met Keke somewhere before. _Weird, but I can't shake this weird feeling I get being near her. It's like I've seen and met her in another place. Or, am I just going crazy? That must be it._

"Take the Digicore. It's yours now," Keke requested as Sam willingly handed it to Matt. "It's what you want, right?"

Taking the artifact, Matt gazed over it. "What's the catch?"

"No, catch. It's yours now."

The Bearer of Friendship looked at the Digicore diligently and smiled. "You're a smart girl. It's like you know what I'm really after. For that, I thank you."

"Your brother is on this planet, but don't think you'll find him anytime soon," Keke said.

"Why is that?"

"Just stay away from him. After we all Digicores are gathered, we'll defeat Burizalor together."

"Are you sure you know what she's doing?" Palmon expressed disapproval.

"Yes," Dianamon added.

"Hum," Gomamon furrowed his brows, eyeing Matt climbing atop of ZeedGarurumon's back. "Something about that Digicore doesn't seem… well… right."

"Don't you go near TK until we're all together again!" Kari shouted toward Matt. "And my brother is coming! So, you can wait until then!"

"Heh, so Tai is coming here? I look forward to our reunion. Until then," the blonde chuckled as ZeedGarurumon carried him off into the distance.

The group monitored as he made off with the Digicore.

"And there goes the trip to the Great Elder's wasted," the Bearer of Reliability sighed in defeat.

Mimi crouched over and folded her arms around her knees. "Such a shame…"

"Not quite," Keke smirked as she turned toward Dianamon.

To everyone's surprise, the female Olympus warrior opened her right hand as the Digicore materialized out of thin air.

"Ta-da!"

"THE DIGICORE!" The group, who weren't in on the plan, exclaimed.

"Y-you're kidding!" Palmon stammered.

Gomamon cleverly smirked, folding his flippers. "Heh, I knew they had a trick up their sleeve."

"Then, why didn't you tell us?" Joe snapped at his partner.

"Say it, don't spray it," the marine mammal droned.

"That was a neat trick!" Kari smiled. "Then, the one Matt took…"

"A fake," Sam revealed. "It's just a giant stone disguised as a Digicore. Dianamon worked her magic while ZeedGarurumon fought VenomPhelesmon."

"Now, we know Matt already has two according to Phelesmon," Keke stated. "We just need to find them."

"Until then, we won't have long to wait. TK and the others are coming in with the Marsmon," Izzy replied.

"Let's just hope Matt doesn't run into TK anytime soon until we resolve the issue with finding all the Digicores and save this world," Kari said.

Angewomon nodded. "Right."

"Let's put it this way, Kari," Sora knelt over and addressed the Child of Light. "TK is very resourceful and knows when to hide when he sees trouble. Angemon has that special ability to sense great powers before he sees them. He'll make sure TK is safe. Don't forget that Tike, Kara, David, and now Marsmon will be with them. Even if Matt finds TK, he won't hurt him."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. I know how much you care for TK."

"What?"

"You care a lot for TK. I know you've been closer to than anyone else."

"True, but we're just very good friends. I was kind of responsible for uplifting his confidence."

"So, there. You helped him and he's very thankful for that."

Kari smiled, scratching her head. "I learned after looking up to my older brother."

"I definitely see you being a brave person like your brother."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I see that you and TK might even lead your own team someday."

"I hope that's really true."

"She's right, Kari," Keke smiled toward the brunette. "One day, I can even see you surpassing your brother."

"Is that possible?"

"Believe you can and it will happen," the female fighter nodded.

"Right, then I better step my game up!" Kari declared. _TK, I hope you can do the same._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region**_/_**Imperial Springs Isles**_

Elsewhere, Angemon, TK, the kids, and Marsmon coasted past the Imperial Springs Isles as they headed toward the path where the others waited. Unbeknownst to them, Matt and ZeedGarurumon already found their hiding place as he confiscated their 'Digicore' and destroyed Phelesmon. They had missed what was a quick and gruesome scuffle. Fortunately, they were taking a route that was opposite from where Matt and ZeedGarurumon were taking.

Casting his face over the Digicore, TK gazed at his reflection through the orb and smiled a goofy grin. "This is a beautiful orb! Too bad I can't use it to play ball with."

"With that thing? You might break your foot," David said.

Kara flew closer as she stared at the reflection on the orb. "It really is pretty."

"Hey, but we can play soccer with it!" Tike exclaimed.

"Don't get any ideas, bro," Kara scoffed.

"That scared item is not a toy, children," Marsmon growled as she overheard the children making foolish ideas involving the Digicore.

Angemon chuckled. "They mean well, Marsmon."

"It's odd," David said.

"What is?" TK inquired.

"I sensed two strong powers ahead of us. Now, one of them seemed to have faded."

"You think a battle might've finished?" asked Angemon. "It's possible."

"Did you figure out who it is?" Kara asked.

Tike gasped as he pivoted his head to the left direction. He furrowed and clenched his fists. "This energy! It's strong, as strong as the three of us put together!"

"Shouldn't we like Magna Digivolve and fight whoever this is?" Kara exclaimed.

"No, we have to keep going, guys!" TK interjected. "The others are waiting! We don't want to keep them waiting too long."

"He's right," Angemon said.

Marsmon nodded. "And this energy is coming from that wolf who is partnered with the fellow I saw at the village."

"That must be Matt and Metalgarurumon!" The Child of Hope exclaimed as he grabbed his crest, gulping as anxiety set in. _Matt, you're close by, but right now… I've got more important things. _"He'll have to wait. C'mon, guys. We have a Digicore to deliver."

The trio nodded in unison. "Right."

"Besides, we don't have time to be picking fights," the angel digimon affirmed.

"We weren't going to fight Matt and his digimon," Tike said. "We were just curious."

"What he said," Kara replied. "You guys go on ahead and take the Digicore back to the others. I'll hold off my brother and Metalgarurumon."

"WHAT?" The kids exclaimed in unison.

Marsmon quickly interjected, dismissing TK's idea. "Boy, this isn't wise. You should be accompanying us."

"I know, but this is my brother and I feel I need to set the record straight with him!" The determined child declared. "Angemon will stick with me. You go with Tike, Kara, and David." He turned and handed the Digicore to Tike, who took it without question. "Tike, I'm trusting you with this."

"TK, you sure you can do this?" Tike asked, concerned for the Bearer of Hope. I don't think even you could convince your brother to join us."

"I'll try," TK said, determined more than ever to confront Matt. "Go on, guys. Knowing my brother, he won't do anything to harm me."

"You heard him," Angemon stated.

"Right then. Let's go, guys!" David called out.

As TK and Angemon remained, this gave Tike, Kara, David, and Marsmon time to glide off toward the Digi-Destined's hiding place in the distance. As the four vanished like flickering lights in the distance, TK and Angewomon eyed as Matt and ZeedGarurumon zoomed right in front of them in the blink of an eye.

A wide grin adorned the pre-teen's face as he directly faced his younger brother.

"TK, isn't this an auspicious moment?" said the Bearer of Friendship.

"Matt…" TK murmured as he turned toward ZeedGarurumon. "And Metalgarurumon, he's changed! What… what happened?"

"I evolved past my normal mega-level state," ZeedGarurumon replied. "Call me ZeedGarurumon."

"ZeedGarurumon?" Angemon repeated, clenching his staff tightly in his grip.

"My digimon has evolved past the normal mega-level status," the blonde-haired pre-teen said with an open, devious smirk. "But, that's not all." He reached behind him and showed off the Digicore he confiscated from the Digi-Destined earlier. "Look what I have."

"A DIGICORE!" TK and Angemon exclaimed in unison.

"Obviously," Matt snorted. "Oh, and I have the other two. In total, I have three. All I need is one more to add to the collection and I'll use them to destroy Burizalor!" He openly gloated like there as no tomorrow and for good reason. He has all but one of the Digicores. In his mind, he was entitled to gloat – at least, until reality would finally set in about the 'Digicore' he collected fresh out of the Chosen's possession. "I see you're out and about. Was anyone with you?"

"No, just Angemon and me."

"I see," Matt frowned as he looked toward the distance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just curious. You wouldn't happen to be hiding something, would you?"

TK nodded dismissively. "No, and you can quite being suspicious."

"You've really grown on your own without me, TK. I'm proud of you," Matt smirked as ZeedGarurumon hovered closer, causing Angemon to cautiously lift his staff. "Just so you know I collected this Digicore from the others. Namely Sora, Kari, and your friends."

"What? Then, you took the Digicore they collected from…"

"Huh?" Matt blinked as he noticed TK quickly stopping mid-sentence, muffling his own words. "What?"

"The Digicore they must've found came from a village or something. I don't know, but you didn't hurt our friends, did you?

"I didn't, TK. They're all ok. They don't matter to me. You're more important. I'm much in a good mood to even bother with them. So, you want to get the heck out of here and help me locate the last Digicore?"

"You're my brother, but I can't abandon my friends. I vowed I'd protect Kari for Tai!"

"Pity. Such a shame. We could've done so much together, but suit yourself," Matt frowned in disapproval with his brother's obvious choice. His eyes fell on the device in TK's hands. "What's that thing in your hand? A device?"

"Huh? Oh...this? Th-This is just a crazy gizmo that Izzy made for me. Sort of like a clock."

"Huh, well that's Izzy for you. I'm not surprised he can deal with the out of this world tech. That guy is such a creative genius if I never saw one." He said with obvious sarcasm rolling off his tongue whilst rolling his eyes. "Sheesh."

"I didn't think I would be running into you, Matt. But, I don't want anything to do with you until YOU decide to rejoin us. Don't even force me. My answer is no! It's better if we stick together like we were supposed to!"

"I see, then. I guess it's too bad that you turned my offer down. If you had joined me, I would have shared that immortality wish with you. We'll both be eternally young. How sad for you to be so soft and hide behind that brat sister of Tai's. I can't wait to see Tai when he gets here. I'll be laughing when he realizes that I'll be an immortal god. Then I'll be the one that destroys Burizalor and take his place as Digi-Destined leader! As for you, if you do happen to change your mind, then let me know. I'll be waiting for you, little brother."

With that, Matt parted ways with his brother as ZeedGarurumon rocketed past TK and Angemon, leaving the two of them distressed. TK's face contorted with anger as he tried to hold back tears.

"No, I won't cry!" He sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and brows. "Whew, that was a close one."

"I'm proud of you, TK," Angemon smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

"You stood up to him. You displayed courage much like Tai and kept the hope that Matt would one day return to us."

"I guess your right," the boy said as he looked down at his crest. "My confidence is really starting to pick up."

"Just don't get too overconfident. Let's move out and rejoin the others."

"Right! They must be where Sora and company are. Onward, Angemon!"

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/30,000 Light Years from Digiworld**_

Still far, far removed from Spira, Tai and Agumon were four days from their destination. Wargreymon used the time to amp up his training, quickly mastering the rigorous 50Gs under Tai's watchful eyes.

Tai observed Wargreymon throwing out vicious punches in mid-air as he glided around inside the gravity chamber. Even under 50Gs, the mega still managed to move about freely as if his body were light as a feather. Today, Wargreymon effectively pushed the gravity up to 100G.

For the past five hours, the mega trained hard under 100G. It was truly an amazing sight to witness this digimon increase the gravity for a short period. At 100G, a human's (and even a digimon's) body would have been crushed instantly. In the four days since departing Digiworld, Wargreymon pushed his limits, practically bringing himself closer to the brink of death. It was then as Tai looked on with horror and despair, fearing for the worst for his partner… Wargreymon unlocked a new evolved form.

The Bearer of Courage refused to give up on his partner, allowing his crest to glow and enable Wargreymon to evolve… into… well, until he's ready to unveil it once he touches down on Spira.

Tai observed from outside the gravity chamber, monitoring Wargreymon cupping his hands together and struggling to withstand the intense gravity.

Taking a deep breath, Wargreymon fired a massive orange beam through his palms. "_**Terra Beam!**_"

The mega launched the beam toward the opposite end of the chamber. He wove his hands about, redirecting the blast toward him. Wargreymon stood and flexed his body, letting the blast impact him head-on with full force.

_**BOOM!**_

As the smoke cleared away, Wargreymon stood bruised and with damaged armor. Tai looked on, widening his eyes in disbelief and was thoroughly enthralled with his partner's progress. It was going far better than he perceived.

Then, without warning, Wargreymon collapsed to the floor completely exhausted.

"WARGREYMON!"

"No…" The digimon coughed. "It's ok… Tai… I can handle this…"

Wargreymon used every ounce of strength he could muster. As he was pushed by adrenaline, the mega crawled toward the switch button installed on the control panel. He pushed the button, turning the gravity off as the room became normal. He was freely able to crawl toward the end of the room, picking up the bag of Digi-Medicine. He pulled out a vitamin from the bag and swallowed it, which quickly healed his wounds and replenished his strength. He sprang up to his feet and flexed his arms.

"Yes! Now that's more like it!"

"Whew, great work, Wargreymon! You're getting the hang of this!"

Wargreymon replied as he stretched his arms out and jumped up. "Glad X and Gennai gave us those Digi-Medical pills. We really needed them."

"I'll say!" Tai called from outside the chamber. "Those are definitely going to be a lifesaver when we get to Spira!"

"Yeah, or we'd be dead. And this time I'll die for real."

"That would suck, but let's not think about that. Wargreymon, I say we'll be at Spira in another two days. Maybe three."

"It seems like it's been forever. I hope everyone is doing ok and have secured the Digicores."

The Child of Courage concurred as he thought about the safety of his friends (and his sister). "Just another few days. Nah, time will pass on quicker than you think, Wargreymon. Ready to continue?"

"Let's do this, Tai!" Wargreymon shouted as he took on a kung-fu stance.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Eastern Region/Cavern Hideout**_

The group grew restless as TK and the others haven't returned from collecting the Digicore. The Chosen feared the worst for the kids, but the fighters and the Olympus digimon waited a little longer for their impending arrival.

"We should get on out of here! Did everything get their belongings?" Joe rushed out of the cavern with Gomamon joining behind him.

"We'd like to get out of here if we don't want to run into Matt and ZeedGarurumon," Gomamon suggested.

Palmon walked out with Mimi trailing behind her. Izzy put his laptop in his bag and turned as Tentomon flew about while keeping his bug eyes out for TK and company's return.

"Why aren't TK and the kids here yet?" Mimi griped.

"Now, I'm really starting to worry about them," Palmon said, carrying Mimi's bag.

"Poor kid. I feel so bad about him," the Bearer of Sincerity murmured with sympathy. " How can TK still keep hope his brother will return to us?"

"There's still no sign of them," Sora stated as she paced back and forth.

Birdramon sighed. "I hope they didn't run into Matt. Not with the Digicore in his possession now."

"Heh, won't Matt freak out when he finds out the Digicore we gave him is a fake," Gomamon chuckled. "Smooth one, guardians."

Apollomon and Dianamon exchanged chortles as they sensed approaching energies coming toward them. Keke, Sam, and the digimon quickly picked up on the clustered powers closing in near their camp. Sora and Tentomon immediately spotted Tike, Kara, David, and Marsmon arriving with the Digicore.

"It's them!" Sam called out.

Keke waved to the kids." Guys! Over here!"

"It's Marsmon!" Dianamon and Apollomon exclaimed in unison.

"But, I still don't see TK!" Kari cried.

"Wait! Behind them!" Angewomon shouted as TK and Angemon came up through the rear behind the kids and Marsmon. "They've all made it back!"

As the kids, Angemon, and Marsmon landed, the group huddled together and saw the Digicore held in Tike's grasp. Sam held the other Digicore.

"We have two Digicores now!" Joe said with an open grin. "

"Wait, two Digicores?" TK blinked, overhearing Joe. He shifted his eyes to the Digicore in Sam's clutches. "Ah! How did you get that from Matt?"

"Heh, the one we gave Matt was a decoy. He couldn't tell the difference," Sora smirked.

Tentomon added, hovering behind TK. "We pulled a fast one on him!"

"Though, once he realizes it's a fake, he's going to come after us," Mimi gulped, fearing the incurring wrath of Matt. _I wouldn't want to be me now! _"So, let's get moving!"

"Agreed," the Bearer of Love nodded in agreement. "Keke, Sama, we should get going."

"We'll relocate because I have a feeling Matt and ZeedGarurumon will come back here," Keke replied.

TK walked up to Sora. "So, it's true you saw this Great Elder? How was he like?"

"Wise and benevolent. He gave us the Digicore."

Kari quickly interjected. "He even gave more power to our digimon and unlocked their potentials!"

"And unlocked our hidden strength, too," Sam said.

"Really? Then, why don't we give the old guy a visit?" David promptly suggested. "We'll make all of us stronger!"

"Let's go!" Tike and Kara chirped.

"Oh, and my brother found me," TK spoke up.

This drew an initially shocked reaction from the Chosen and company.

"WHAT?"

"But, he… let you go?" Kari exclaimed.

"Yeah, after I turned down an offer to join him," TK said. "See? I told you he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"And here we doubted you," Izzy folded his arms.

"I told him I'd only accept him if he rejoins us," The Bearer of Hope proclaimed. "But, we don't have any time to lose. We need to head out and find another hiding spot."

"And prepare for another trip to the Great Elder's," said Sam.

"Besides, we really need to get back and check on the Elder's condition," Apollomon said as he turned toward Marsmon. "You'll be joining us, will you, Marsmon."

"Of course," Marsmon said. "I wish to see how the Elder is hold up health-wise." He walked over and pats Minervamon's head. "Thankfully Minervamon's alive, but we'll need to take her back to the Elder."

"We can get the Great Elder to heal Minervamon's wounds. As far as the Elder is concerned, it's not looking good. He might only have a few days at the most," sighed Dianamon, casting her saddened eyes on the ground.

"Let's get going, everyone. The sooner we relocate, the better," Sora said as she grabbed onto Birdramon's leg.

The group initially responded with nods and shouted. "Right!"

xxxxx

_**Western Section/Byakko Village**_

Matt and ZeedGarurumon stood near the mouth of the lake. Wasting no time, Matt dove in and hastily submerged to the bottom to collect the Digicore he threw in earlier. Though, unbeknownst to him, Marsmon snatched the Digicore right from under his and ZeedGarurumon's (then Metalgarurumon) nose; coupled with the fact the Digicore he took from Sora's camp was a fake.

As he swam, Matt surveyed the lake's bottom and mentally noted. _With the Digicore I've hidden here, I'll have them all! Sorry to break it to you, Burizalor, but your reign ends now!_

A few moments pass and the blonde-haired youth was unable to find any signs of the Digicore anywhere. He even swam primarily around the spot he last recalled throwing the orb in. He combed over the seashell bed embedded in the sand.

_It should be around here somewhere! I do remember throwing it here!_

As he descended further, Matt was already above the sea clam bed.

_It's gone, but what could've happened?_

Suddenly, he reflected from a few minutes ago when he confronted TK. He remembered the route the boy took was directly several kilometers from where the Byakko Village was located. He remembered the device the boy carried. It finally dawned on the pre-teen that his own brother tricked him through his own innocence.

_Takeru? I met him in between this spot and the area where I took their Digicore! But, how did he… a clock he says?_

As he swam up, Matt jumped out onto the shore and raced toward ZeedGarurumon. The mega could read the vexed look on the pre-teen's face that a wrench was thrown in their entire scheme. Make that a huge wretch that they didn't anticipate. Matt quickly hopped on ZeedGarurumon and ordered him to fly out toward the direction where they confronted Sora's group.

The angry pre-teen growled as he roared out for all of Spira to hear. "YOU STUPID TWITS! YOU THINK YOU CAN PLAY ME FOR THE FOOL! I WAS GOING TO DESTROY BURIZALOR WITH THOSE DIGICORES! AND YOU'VE EVEN TURNED MY BROTHER INTO A LIAR! YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU FOOL ME!"

As ZeedGarurumon landed on the site, Matt quickly surveyed the vicinity. The wolf flew right into the cave and found no signs of the party anywhere. They had just departed not too shortly after TK and company returned with a Digicore.

"Where are they? Damn them, damn them!" Matt cried out with anger. "They're gone! They must have hurried off cause they knew I'd return to find them!"

"I can't even sense their energies, Matt! Not anywhere close by."

"And they're off my Digivice's tracking range," Matt scowled. "The digimon would've likely suppressed their energies close to zero so you can't trace them, ZeedGarurumon. Damn, stupid devious tricksters! Well, they're bound to go after the ones I've hidden with their device!"

"There are those humans with energy. The energies I probed from them are akin to a digimon's."

Matt recalled Keke and Sam from first glance. "Yes, but who are they? Are they like Gennai." _I'll have to research them. Whoever they are, they're likely to have some tricks up their sleeves. _"ZeedGarurumon, let's get back to the Digicores we've gathered. We need to stay on guard and there's no telling if Burizalor will be scattering forces throughout the planet to find them."

"Right."

"In Burizalor's case, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Those little bastards can suppress their ki energy all the way down to zero? We'll never find them now! Tricksters! Damn, stupid devious tricksters! Well, they're bound to go after the ones I've hidden! We'll just beat them there to it!"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region**_

The Digi-Destined, their digimon partners, the Digi-Humans, and the Olympus trio arrived at a distant vicinity called the Spiral Canyon Region, They managed to find themselves a hidden gorge, which they used to occupy the spacious area. This allowed them to stay hidden from the enemy for the time being.

"This a good enough hiding place," Izzy said as he laid his laptop bag on the ground.

Tentomon sighed with relief. "Whoo, I can sleep easy."

"Are ya nuts? This isn't time for sleep!" Joe cried.

Palmon sighed. "There he goes again."

"They can't surely find us here," TK stated.

"Humph! This rocky place is not too comfortable!" Mimi griped, folding her arms as she pouted. "We can't even use those nice, comfy beds from that ship! We should have brought that ship with us!"

"Can't be helped," Sam shrugged. "Sorry."

"So, what are we supposed to be your majesty?" Joe reproached Mimi. "You want us to build you one?"

"So, you expect me to sleep in a cramped place like this before Tai gets here?"

Keke sighed. "Oh, Mimi."

"We can deal with this," Sora stated. "Anyway, are ya'll ready to see the Great Elder. One of us might have to stay here to guard the Digicores."

"Then, I'll stick here," Sam volunteered as he sat on the stone.

"Us, too," Mimi and Palmon said.

Joe sighed as he sat down next to Gomamon. "I've had enough running around."

"Some of us will need to hang back, but we'll give you our Crests and Tags," Izzy said as he handed his Tag/Crest to Sora.

Likewise, Mimi and Joe did the same.

"If what you said about the Great Elder empowering crests is true, then these will be necessary," Izzy said.

"Hopefully, we don't need to fight until you guys return," Tentomon added.

"Right. You guys stay low then," Sora said as she turned toward TK. "TK?"

"I'm going," the boy insisted.

Keke offered to the trio, namely Tike, Kara, and David. You'll be going, too, right?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Tike and Kara exclaimed

David added. "Of course, we're not turning down a chance to unlock our potentials!"

"Then, let's get going, guys," Sora said as she hopped on Birdramon, who carried off her partner and took off into the air.

Angemon scooped up TK whilst Angewomon carried Kari. Keke and the kids flew up as they glided off with the aerial digimon toward the Great Elder's summit.

"Good luck, guys!" Joe called out.

"Let's hope the Elder can really bring out the best out of her digimon," Izzy said, turning toward Tentomon. _If this Elder can empower our crests and tags, I look forward to the results._

Sam sat down next to the Digicore as he surveyed the skies. "Don't take too long, guys."

xxxxx

"It's going to take a while if we travel at normal speed," Angewomon remarked.

"But if we were to go full speed, then we'll get spotted," Keke said. "That's how Matt and ZeedGarurumon finding us."

"Agreed," Apollomon replied. "It'll take us two days to get to the summit at this rate."

"As slow we may go, this is for the best," Dianamon concurred with her colleague.

Tike snorted. "This sucks! I hate moving slow!"

"Deal with it. We've got to do it," David said.

"You really think my crest will enable Angemon to digivolve and fight ZeedGarurumon?" TK asked. "That'll make MagnaAngemon stronger than he already is!"

"More likely, yes. Angemon has very special powers, which makes him stronger than any champion I've ever seen," said Sora. "I saw full proof of when he fought Metal Garurumon back in Digiworld."

"That's right. He beat him once before," Kari said.

"Matt," Keke murmured, reflecting back on her confrontation with the Bearer of Friendship a few minutes ago. "I hope TK is right and you'll come around."

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Matt and ZeedGarurumon returned to their post whilst guarding the Digicores.

"If that gadget that my brother used could really detect digicores, then hiding them is completely out of the picture. In fact, they're after these three. We can't afford to leave them. Looks like we'll just have to wait for them to come to us."

"I was able to destroy the ship's engines, so Burizalor and his crew shouldn't be able to go anytime soon."

"Until they can repair and replace the engines. Then, that'll become a dilemma."

The metallic wolf acknowledged. "Yeah."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber **_

Observing through the scenery of the landscape, Burizalor has heard no report of Phelesmon's whereabouts. Nothing, zip, nada, which only further incurred the tyrant's unbridled wrath.

"Phelesmon is sure taking his sweet time," the tyrant quietly, and angrily, stared out the window with a fleet of soldiers standing nervously behind him. "I can conclude that Phelesmon has either fled or has been killed. I knew I should've brought the Nightmare Special Squad to begin with! Fortunately, nothing dramatic has occurred over the last few days. I can also conclude that Yamato has been unable to obtain the last Digicore. Once I have the new scouters in hand, we will find him wherever he is. Men!"

"Sir!" The fleet of soldiers initially responded, breaking out of their frightened states.

"UmbraDevimon has reached this planet's capital city Spirus. You and your regiment are to head to Spirus to round up any surviving civilians. Collect any viable resources and potential slaves to take once we depart this world."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor!"

"All available brigade are to start combing over the planet! Now go!"

Without question, the soldiers filed out of their leader's chamber of command and headed out to complete their assignment.

Burizalor threw his wine glass aside, collecting energy into an amassed ball without lifting a finger. _Yamato, you meddlesome insect! _

He launched the ball through the hole in his window and toward any unsuspecting piece of land within 300-mile radius.

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership **_

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon raised his head and sensed an approaching surge of energy hurtling toward their direction. He and Matt observed as a beam hurtled twenty feet above them and wiped out an isle in the background.

"Seems someone's woken up in a grouchy mood," ZeedGarurumon promptly stated.

Matt scoffed. "He's not going to let what we did go that easily. I can tell you that much."

"Yeah."

"On the other hand, I speculate he could've radioed someone to bring new scouters to find the us and the Digicores. It's possible reinforcements will arrive in less than three days."

"There's also the chance Burizalor will send regiments to scour the planet."

"Good point. He knows that the Digicores can grant eternal life and he knows I'll be able to use a wish from the Digicores to defeat him. No matter what it takes, we must obtain the last Digicore!"

As boldly as he claims to have three Digicores, it's still unbeknownst to him the third Digicore is a decoy. If he thought losing a Digicore was an issue, imagine his initial reaction when he finds out one of his Digicores is a fake.

To make matters worse, in a few days a certain group of mercenaries will arrive.

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Capital City: Spirus**_

Spirus, the capital metropolis of Planet Spira.

Though it's the capital of the planet, it's still small in comparison to the capitals of Earth's countries. It is still a small city that was slowly expanding as the populations began to recover after the Great Catastrophe that nearly wiped out the planet's inhabitants a hundred digi-cycles ago.

Just as the planet recovered, this city was being built as the foundation of the planet's hopes and dreams.

Unfortunately, on this specific day, the inhabitant's hopes were shattered as Burizalor's forces implemented an incursion and attacked them.

Many Spirian natives were being led out of their homes. The invaders collected valuables and treasures as UmbraDevimon opened fire and blasted an assortment of white obelisks that dotted the town square.

30 Mekanorimon and 25 Tankdramon strolled through the streets, rounding up civilians from their homes.

A MetalPhantomon led more civilians into a hovercraft, readily holding his scythe to kill any Spirian if they attempt to flee. 1000 Soulmon and 500 Fuugamon collected bags of goods and valuables whilst 15 Boogeymon sent a pack of 25 Fangmon to capture escaped civilians who might've fled.

A Zambamon and fleet of 60 Musyamon monitored the vicinity as they kept their eye out for any suspecting natives from attempting to flee.

UmbraDevimon landed atop of a tower and gazed over the destruction in awe. "Heheh, Lord Burizalor will be pleased." _But, I've still yet to find Yamato. Where is that backstabbing fool?_

"I see you've been busy, UmbraDevimon," a voice belonging to a woman addressed to the chimera beast.

"LadyDevimon," grumbled the behemoth, coldly narrowing his eyes as he saw a figure hovering in front of him.

As UmbraDevimon turned, he noticed LadyDevimon, a tall female devil woman garbed in a black, leather bodysuit that covered her from head to toe. A piece of the suit's fabric was torn over her left breast, and the leather on her entire left leg was ripped off from the thigh to the shin. Two of the ripped sections of her bodysuit – over her left shoulder and the left side of her abdomen – stretched outward and jutted out into living pieces of dark fabric that looked akin to dark flames with red eyes. Bound to her left arm were metallic bands as metal chains looped around her right arm and waist. A large gray belt fastened to her waist. On her right leg, black bands strapped around her knee with the face of a smiling red demon emblazoned onto her thigh and the top of her high-heel boot. The same image was embroidered on her right heel-boot. She wore long, ragged white hair that patched her delicate, ghostly pale skin. Black feathers covered her pair of wings. ' Whilst her right hand was human-like in appearance, her left hand was large and angular with sharpened claws colored a blood red. Only her mouth and gleaming red eyes could bee seen on her head.

The dark mistress openly addressed to UmbraDevimon. "Lord Burizalor has informed me to tell you that we're going to disperse our forces across this planet."

"Does that mean…?"

"You'll have your chance to hunt Yamato the traitor. We must find him and retrieve the Digicores stolen from Lord Burizalor."

"Excellent, finally I'll get my chance to destroy Yamato and that pet of his."

"There's more good news. The Nightmare Special Squad are on their way to Spira. Shadramon will be arriving here, too."

"That's even better news," UmbraDevimon said.

"Alert our forces to bring in all potential slaves and all resources to the hovercrafts. We'll need half of our forces to being scouring the entire planet."

"Understood," UmbraDevimon hastily replied.

LadyDevimon evilly smiled, placing her right hand on her hip. "This will certainly please you, Lord Burizalor. The sooner we acquire the Digicores…" Her chortled, putting on a menacing smile that could scare even a fearless soul. "…the better!"

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/30,000 Light Years from Digiworld **_

Another day passes.

Wargreymon continued the last day of his training regimen.

The mega was doing a headstand push up whilst straining and using one hand.

"Wow! It hardly tires me out at all anymore, Tai!"

"You're on top of your game, buddy. Alright, that should do it for training."

"Right. We've gotta rest up for the last day. I better get used to normal gravity once again."

The mega paced toward the control panel and pressed the switch that turned off the 100G, toning it down the mass back to normal. Wargreymon noticed a piece of metal on the ground and threw it across the chamber. He tossed it across and literally phased out. He quickly reappeared on the opposite side of the chamber, catching the object in less than a second.

"Whoa! That was wicked, Wargreymon!"

"Tai...I feel so light!" The mega jumped up, almost flapping his arms like a bird and sprang up into the air laughing. "Ha! It's as if I'm not even on this ship! Light as a feather!"

Turning away, Tai groaned and almost wanted to facepalm. "Good grief. A really strong feather I'd say."

"Now I can handle a Fury Blitz Times Ten!" Wargreymon declared while banging his chest with one hand, the resounding bashes echoed across the chamber. "Whoo-wee!"

"Times Ten? I'm looking forward to that!"

"Yeah, but I'll require _that form_ to handle it. I can't use it well while in my present state."

"Right then. Do your best. We only have two days before we hit Spira. You can't imagine how excited I am to see Kari, Sora, and the others."

"Me, too, Tai. Don't worry, we'll make these bad guys pay! I'll show them the new power I've achieved!"

"You said it! This is just the beginning of a new adventure!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber**_

"Lord Burizalor, I have fantastic news!" An Ebemon hastily floated into the room. "I've received a transmission from the Nightmare Special Squad and Shadramon! They're currently within Sector-0GTYR7 and are on route toward Planet Spira as we speak!"

Upon hearing the news, the tyrant's lips curled into a blissful and devilish smile. "Excellent, and they should be arriving with the latest improved scouters. Perfect, and just when I've sent UmbraDevimon and brigade of soldiers to scour the planet. Oh, dear Yamato, you and these meddlesome Chosen's luck have officially run out." He chortled, stimulated with sheer ecstasy. "In no time, those Digicores will return where they rightfully belong. Me, Lord Burizalor, the immortal ruler of the Digiverse."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**A Grand Battle Draws Near! Enter the Nightmare Special Squad!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Hope that was good enough. Next time, the Nightmare Special Squad will arrive (in addition to Shadramon). All you need to know is Piedmon is the leader like in the original version, but the other four members will be a surprise. ;)

Starting this week and in the following weeks, I'm reducing the chapter postings to just two. So, this coming week, there will come only two chapters. This will give me time to revise my old chapters.

Send a review when you can and stay gold!


	28. Enter the Nightmare Special Squad!

**A/N:** Today, the Nightmare Special Squad debuts. Enough said, enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 28: A Grand Battle Draws Near! Enter the Nightmare Special Squad!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/20 Miles from the Great Elder's summit/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

After three days of slow travel halfway across the planet, the Digi-Destined, the digimon, and the Digi-Humans finished eating. They quickly gathered their belongings and camp materials while putting out a fire they set up for cooking their meals.

Sora, Garudamon, TK, Angemon, Kari, and Angewomon stood as they waited. Picking up their backpacks, Tike, Kara, and David watched as Keke picked up her bag. The whole group prepared themselves for their trip to the Great Elder as this would be their last pit stop. They were intent on making it all the way from this point forward. Nothing would deter their path.

Apollomon, Dianamon, and Marsmon (carrying a bandaged Minervamon) were standing afloat in mid-air waiting for the Chosen and their colleagues to get ahead with their trip.

"Are we ready, my friends?" Apollomon inquired. "It's imperative to get to the Great Elder."

"For your sake and ours as well," Marsmon said.

Dianamon added. "Besides, we can't be too far off from the Elder. We've been lucky no enemy has found us."

"Yet," Sora stated.

Keke signed as she, Tike, Kara, and David floated into the air. "We're all set to go."

"Likewise for us," Kari nodded. "Ready, Angewomon?"

"I am."

"Angemon, let's get a move on to see this Great Elder!" TK cried out.

The male angel initially responded. "Hang on tight, TK."

With that, the three Olympians took the lead as they directly led the Chosen, the digimon and the Digi-Humans through the air. They coasted over the skies, covering several miles in the process.

"I'm not even sure how much longer the Great Elder will last," Marsmon said with grave concern.

"Then, we've got to take this chance and pick up the pace!" Keke declared as she and the kids boosted their ki, quickly propelling themselves across.

Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon jetted across as they tried catching up with their friends.

"Good grief! They're fast!" A bewildered TK cried out.

Sora furrowed her brows and glared ahead, determined to get where they needed to be. "Step on it, Garudamon!"

"I'll do what I can, Sora! But, what about Matt and ZeedGarurumon?"

Angewomon quickly asserted. "I doubt he has enough strength to take on all of us, including the Olympus digimon on our side."

"Not to mention my brother is supposed to be here soon!" The young Bearer of Light exclaimed, resoluteness filled the tone of her voice. "Great Elder, here we come!"

Overhearing Kari from behind her, Keke smiled as she became filled with confidence. "At this rate, we might get there in less than an hour."

"Sheesh, it's STILL a long ways off?" Tike griped.

David sighed. "We'll get there, Tike. Relax."

"Yep and then we'll get our power-ups to revive our old powers," Kara said.

"It shouldn't be long, my friends," Apollomon reassured the group as he stayed on course with his fellow Olympian colleagues. _Great Elder, don't give out on us! _

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership **_

Well, unfortunately, their luck ran out as ZeedGarurumon probed a cluster of energies traveling close by. The signal ZeedGarurumon picked up from came from the northeastern direction. He pinpointed their exact locations and alerted his partner

As soon as he saw his partner nodding, Matt smirked and scooped up a Digicore. He jumped aboard ZeedGarurumon's back as ZeedGarurumon took off into the air, guiding his partner toward the direction leading to the Great Elder's.

"We've got them at last, ZeedGarurumon."

"I can confirm it's them, Matt. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten individual energy signals."

Matt checked his digivice, which displayed beacons indicating Sora, TK, and Kari's crest symbols. "Yeah, and I can safely say Sora, Kari, and my brother are with them. No doubt about it."

"Then, Birdramon, Angemon, and Angewomon will be with them."

"No matter," The Bearer of Friendship scoffed. "Once we catch up to them, we'll ask them where they've cleverly hid the Digicore they stole from me. But, it seems they're going somewhere. They're not out looking for another Digicore. They have one and I have three."

"What else could they be searching for then?"

"Beats me, but we're going to find out. Let's not waste anymore time, ZeedGarurumon! Accelerate speed!"

With that, ZeedGarurumon powered up his boosters as it propelled him faster through the air.

"We won't let anyone stand in our way, ZeedGarurumon! We'll see to it!"

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from the Great Elder's summit**_

Meanwhile, the group was catching up toward The Great Elder's summit. The Chosen and company was greatly anticipating the moment they'll arrive at the summit. Kari, TK, and the child warrior trio were even more eager to meet the Great Elder, since he will likely unlock their potentials.

Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to them, Matt and ZeedGarurumon were closing in on the group not too far.

"Don't worry, guys. We're almost there," Sora reassured TK and Kari.

"Right," TK and Kari initially replied.

"Hmmm," Keke frowned.

"What's wrong?" David noticed a look of sudden distress on Keke's face.

Tike blinked as he, too, noted Keke's disturbed expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing, let's keep going."

"We're about another few minutes from reaching the summit, everyone," Apollomon announced to the group trailing behind him and his colleagues. _Yes, once the Great Elder empowers the other crests and these three young warriors, our chances of stopping the invaders will be better. But, I doubt any of them can stop their leader. It's very likely we'll need to band together if we hope to topple that titan._

xxxxx

"Matt! I'm gaining closer toward them!"

"Good! It shouldn't be long before I confront them!"

xxxxx

_**Near the Great Elder's summit **_

The children looked up ahead and gasped in awe at the pillar situated in the middle of nowhere. They gazed at the white dwelling structure sitting atop of the pillar.

"Ah! TK, can you see it?" Sora pointed toward the distance.

"Yeah!" TK gasped in awe. "There's a tall mountain!"

Kari smiled. "That's the one."

Suddenly the digimon and the fighters sensed a strong energy presence closing in behind them at full speed. Keke, Tike, Kara, and David's faces contorted with anger. Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon readied themselves for what will lead to an all-out assault against ZeedGarurumon, a highly enhanced mega-level digimon.

"It's Matt and ZeedGarurumon!" Tike exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Damn it all!" 

"We'll try and hold them off!" Kara cried out.

David nodded. "Leave it to us and the digimon."

Looking out toward the distance, the fighters and the digimon saw ZeedGarurumon and Matt coming toward them. The wolf was already picking up enough speed and would arrive at the site at any moment.

Sora paled. "No, we've got to get moving!"

"How did they find us?" Kari cried out.

"Easy, by following us once we boosted our speed," Keke said. "The moment the Olympus warriors told us to, we gave off energy and it was enough for ZeedGarurumon to sense us. Anyway, you guys go on ahead!" She turned toward Tike, Kara, and David. "You three especially."

"WHAT?" Tike and Kara exclaimed in unison.

David frowned. "Don't argue with her, guys. C'mon!" He grabbed his friends' hands and took off toward the Great Elder's summit.

"TK! Here!" Sora called out as Garudamon glided over to allow her partner to hand the boy Izzy, Joe, and Mimi's crests. "Make sure the Elder uses his power to empower our friends' crests."

"Ok!" The young Bearer of Hope said.

"C'mon, Angewomon," Angemon insisted as he carried TK off.

Angewomon replied. "Right!" She followed and carried Kari along.

"Sora! What about you?" TK shouted toward the Bearer of Love.

"Garudamon and I will stay here with Keke!" The red-haired girl called out as she pivoted her head and faced Keke. "Is that ok with you?"

"Knock yourself out," the female fighter said.

While Dianamon and Marsmon (still carrying Minervamon along) flew toward the summit, Apollomon stayed behind to assist Keke, Sora, and Garudamon.

"One of us Olympus guardians has to stay here to ensure the Great Elder's survival," Apollomon insisted while readying himself for ZeedGarurumon. "I sensed ZeedGarurumon's power and even he alone can't defeat me and my crew together."

"Well, I'm glad one of you decided to stay out here," the red-haired girl said, holding a grip around Garudamon's leg. "I just hope TK's crests and the others' crests can get a boost like mine and Kari's."

"Same goes for Tike, Kara, and David," Keke replied. "Hell, if the Elder does revive their hidden strengths, they'll become even stronger than me."

Apollomon turned, slightly taken aback. _Incredible. Those little ones may have potentially stronger powers than this warrior here? And the one with the Angemon… has a crest that has great power? Fascinating. _

_**Fwoosh!**_

Suddenly, like a blur, Garudamon, Keke, Sora, and Apollomon didn't see ZeedGarurumon and Matt making their entrance. They turned around, mesmerized by the mega's speed, and watched ZeedGarurumon shifting around to face them. Matt's evil smirk curled as he came into eye contact with namely Sora and Keke.

"Damn, what speed…" Keke murmured.

Apollomon blinked. "Even I couldn't see him move!"

Garudamon growled as she closely guarded Sora. "You two again."

"Well, Matt, I guess we couldn't hide from you and ZeedGarurumon for too long," Sora openly addressed to the Bearer of Friendship. "It was only a matter of time, wasn't it?"

"And good timing," Matt replied with a chuckle. "Don't be surprised. My digimon is leagues ahead of yours, Sora. He can also crush MagnaAngemon and Angewomon if he wanted to." He shifted his eyes toward Keke and Apollomon. "Not to mention you two."

Keke scoffed. "That's a lot of crap talk coming from you, Matt. I thought you'd change for the better, but I guess I was wrong."

"You say that like you know me, girl."

"In fact, I do… well… not right now anyway…"

The blonde-haired youth spat out. "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing you should be concerned with now," Keke said as she reached for her D-Vice. "But, I'll help my friends take you down if need be."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" ZeedGarurumon growled as his eyes glowed at Keke's direction.

"Don't you even try, Matt!" Sora shouted defiantly.

Apollomon readied himself for battle. "Don't forget about me!"

"Although, I guess it's time for me to let the _cat_ out of the bag," Keke formed a devious smirk, folding her arms. She eyed the Digicore under Matt's left armpit. "That Digicore…"

"What about it?"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but that's a fake."

"WHAT? You… No, you're only bluffing! You willingly gave this to me!"

Keke shrugged. "Yeah, well, while ZeedGarurumon settled his fight with that Phelesmon guy…" She went on to describe how she and Dianamon switched the real Digicore, allowing the Olympian to utilize a spell to create a fake one. "Yeah, you were duped. We handed you a fake. The real Digicore is still with us."

"WHAT?" Matt roared as he noticed the Digicore he held was cracking apart.

Apollomon nodded. "I see. The spell's effects are already wearing off."

"You'd realize it sooner if I didn't tell you," Keke rambled on and chortled. "Too bad. Looks like you're one short _again_."

"You… you… you little tricksters! You fooled me again?" Matt snapped as he threw the fake Digicore away and snapped at their direction. "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice… SHAME ON YOU!" He yelled as ZeedGarurumon's eyes glowed and fired a pair of beams.

Apollomon quickly threw himself in front and batted the beams with his fists. ZeedGarurumon zoomed right in and headbutted Apollomon away. Keke and Garudamon flew in to initiate their attacks on Matt's partner.

"_**Wing Blade!**_" Garudamon threw her arms up and summoned a phoenix bird that flew toward ZeedGarurumon.

"Move!" Matt ordered as ZeedGarurumon quickly swerved around the phoenix and shot forward, hitting Garudamon with a headbutt.

"Garudamon!" Sora cried out.

"That's it!" Keke exclaimed as she jetted toward ZeedGarurumon and punched him in the face. Her fist impacted the mega's face, but did little to effect him. "Gah?" Her eyes widened as ZeedGarurumon repelled her with an energy barrier. "Augh!"

"Nice try," ZeedGarurumon growled.

The Bearer of Friendship laughed at their wasted efforts. "C'mon, is that the best you've got?"

"Like hell no," Keke frowned as she pulled out her D-Vice.

Matt noted the device in her hand. _What's that? Looks like a digivice, but looks nothing like our own. But, she doesn't even have a digimon? What's the point? _"What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Keke! Is that a Digivice?" Sora called out as she and Garudamon were baffled at what the female fighter was doing. "You don't even have a digimon!"

"No, but I can do this!" Keke lifted her D-Vice into the air, calling out her transformation phrase. "_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_" With that, Keke turned into Metal Lilamon and whirled her laser whip in her left hand. "_**Metal Lilamon!**_"

"WHAT? SHE CAN TURN INTO A DIGIMON?" Matt exclaimed in shock.

ZeedGarurumon gasped as he probed the warrior's energy. "And her power just shot up!"

"Still nowhere close to yours though, right?"

"Maybe on par with me."

Sora looked on as her mouth dropped in aghast. No words could form from the redhead's mouth as he watched Metal Lilamon facing ZeedGarurumon and Matt.

"Incredible…" Apollomon commented as he gazed from the sidelines. _Humans who can turn into digimon? This is certainly new._

"Garudamon, Sora, Apollomon," Metal Lilamon addressed to the trio. "What are you doing gawking like that for? Give me a hand with these two."

"Oh… right! Sorry, but this… you really caught us by surprise, Keke," Sora replied as she blinked thrice. "Sorry, but we just don't see that everyday!"

"It's not often a human can use a Digivice to turn themselves into digimon," Garudamon added.

Metal Lilamon nodded. "I knew you'd be shocked, but I used a device called a D-Vice. It's far advanced than your normal Digivices, but it's tailor made for me and my friends."

"Tike and the others can use D-Vices, too?"

"That's right, Sora. Once you see them in action, you'll get a glimpse of what they'll digivolve into. And we're not fully humans as we've told you already. We're part-digital and born in a Digital World."

Gritting his teeth, Matt had heard enough. "ZeedGarurumon, don't let this distract you! Walk all over them!"

Garudamon, Metal Lilamon, and Apollomon jetted over toward ZeedGarurumon as they engaged the metallic wolf in aerial battle.

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit**_

Like Sora, Kari and the others before them, TK and the child warrior trio looked up at the Great Elder in astonishment. Angewomon and Angemon stood behind the kids as Falcomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, Minervamon (now fully healed), and Mercurimon stood on the opposite sides of the Elder's seat.

"Damn! That guy is HUGE!" Tike remarked.

Kara gaped in bewilderment. "Yeah… I'll say!"

David frowned. "C'mon, you, two. Be nice."

"We are, but… he's still big!" The twins exclaimed.

TK shook his head and turned toward Kari. "Is this really the Great Elder?"

"Yep," Kari smiled. "Now, remember what Sora asked us to do."

Dianamon looked outside as she witnessed resounding sonic booms erupting miles from their location. "I'd hurry if I were you. The battle with the boy and his ZeedGarurumon is heating up!"

"Let's make this quick, child," Marsmon said.

Nodding, TK walked up to the Great Elder with the crests in hand. Tike, Kara, and David approached the Elder's front seat, lifting her hands out.

"Great Elder, we need your help," the Child of Hope addressed to Spira's eldest prophet.

The Great Elder lowered his head, smiling. "Yes, I see you're the children that girl and her friends alluded to. Please, you four come forward."

TK, Tike, Kaka, and David stepped forward as the Great Elder lowered two hands over them.

"Please, we need to make this fast, Great Elder," David said.

Tike nodded. "Yeah, we need to have our powers drawn back out so we can kick ass again."

xxxxx

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon sensed a series of rising energies emanating from inside the summit in the distance. He turned his head, which drew Matt's attention away from the Garudamon and the others.

The rising energies managed to startle ZeedGarurumon, further piquing his curiosity.

"What is it, ZeedGarurumon?"

"I'm picking up an assortment of energies from that structure ahead of us."

"You don't say?" Matt said as he raised his left brow. He shifted his view to the pillar ahead of them. "That building there!"

"Yes, Matt."

"Then, let's check it out! TK could be over there!"

"No! Hold it!" Metal Lilamon cried out as she flew out and threw her laser whip, which ZeedGarurumon evaded. "Damn it!"

"That must be where you're hiding the Digicore you stole! ZeedGarurumon, step on it!"

"Right!" The wolf howled as he rocketed toward the Great Elder's summit in a hurry.

"NO!" Metal Lilamon shouted as she, Garudamon, and Apollomon flew off in pursuit of ZeedGarurumon.

Sora cried out. "We can't let him near the kids!"

"Tike, Kara, and David can handle themselves," Metal Lilamon added. "It's TK and Kari we should be worried about!"

"He's nearing the summit!" Apollomon exclaimed. "Comrades! Come out!"

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit **_

The Great Elder finished his work. He managed to empower TK's crest in addition to Izzy, Mimi, and Joe's. Tike, Kara, and David received their power-up enhancements.

"Aw, man! Can you feel it?" Tike said, flexing his arms. "I feel like I'm getting closer to reaching my peak again!"

Kara's eyes lit up. "Ehehe, yeah!"

David jumped up and down. "Whoo-hoo! It won't be long until we reach the gold again!"

"The crests… I can definitely feel their powers growing," Angemon remarked as he knelt behind TK. "Incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, now we'll be ready for when Burizalor sends his crew after us!" TK said.

"And so it is done," the Great Elder's smile softened as he coughed, causing Mercurimon to tend to the elder.

Falcomon rushed over by the Elder's side. "Great Elder!"

"Your health… it's slowly diminishing," Mercurimon said with grave honesty.

"I'll be fine. I can manage to hold out… a little longer until they get their wishes from the Digicores…"

"You two," Mercurimon addressed to TK and Kari. "Your crests have the most latent powers I've sensed. You have the potential to utilize great powers like these three." He referred to Tike and the other kids. "You may one day be able to wield great powers like them." He walked up to TK and Kari, placing both hands over their heads whilst probing the crest's energies that dwelled within their bodies. "It's imperative you survive as you two hold the most gifted crests. Don't forget that, Bearers of Hope and Light. Your powers are essential to restoring your Digiworld. On top of that, if possible, those crests may be vital to preserving the Digicores."

"Yep, that's our TK and Kari," Angewomon said.

Tike and Kara's faces lit up with radiant smiles as they eyed TK and Kari.

"Hear that, sis?"

"Yep," Kara said.

Suddenly, the Olympus warriors sensed ZeedGarurumon's arrival outside the summit.

Mercurimon growled as he turned away and faced the entrance door. "He's here."

"My brother?" TK whirled around.

Tike popped his knuckles. "Let's show him and ZeedGarurumon the door."

"You said it!" David added.

"Everyone, protect the Great Elder!" Dianamon called out.

xxxxx

ZeedGarurumon landed outside the summit as he and Matt surveyed the area. Matt was enthralled that such a sacred sanctuary was left out in the open and sitting atop of a pillar where any enemy could find it. The Great Elder's summit has had a dash of luck as not even Burizalor's men have been able to confirm its existence.

Matt placed a hand over the structure and combed through the area. "This is amazing. Who would live in the middle of nowhere?"

"Stop where you are!" Metal Lilamon cried out as she landed on the pillar. ZeedGarurumon jumped in front of Matt and barricaded him from Metal Lilamon's reach. "Get away from the Elder's summit!"

As Garudamon landed, Sora jumped off and ran up beside Metal Lilamon.

"Matt! You're going too far! There's no Digicore in there!"

"Is that so, Sora?" The blonde-haired youth devilishly smirked. "Why don't I walk in and ask?"

"DON'T!" Apollomon roared as he flew over ZeedGarurumon and put a hand in front of Matt's face, prompting ZeedGarurumon to charge toward him.

"Hold it, ZeedGarurumon!" Matt ordered as his partner halted. He slowly turned his head and eyed the entrance. "Then, it must be Tai and Agumon. Heh, I figured they'd turn up. Is this where those two cowards have been hiding?"

"No! They're not here!" Sora retorted.

Metal Lilamon snorted. "And if they were, you and ZeedGarurumon wouldn't be acting so cocky."

"It's Tai. Just watch…" Matt stopped mid-sentence as he watched Mercurimon, Dianamon, Marsmon, and Minervamon step out through the door. The startled pre-teen jumped back, taken aback by the large number of Olympus digimon blocking the entrance's path.

"Matt, I can't take all of them at once," ZeedGarurumon confessed.

"Ok, you obviously must be protecting Tai and Agumon! Get out here, you…" Once again, Matt stopped mid-sentence as his eyes and mouth gaped in aghast. This time TK, Angemon, Kari, Angewomon, Tike, Kara, and David stepped out.

"Wait! Did all of them give off those energy signals, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Yes, the kids included."

_How did all happen so fast? There's no way… unless the Great Elder enhanced their powers or something? _Matt mentally speculated.

Tike frowned. "Don't even think about trying to fight all of us."

"You do and you're screwed," Kara remarked.

David added. "Give it up."

"We outnumber you and ZeedGarurumon, Matt," TK said.

Kari replied. "It's only going to get worse once my brother and Agumon get here."

Matt noticed TK and Kari's glowing crests. _Their crests? Then, this Elder… this like being hit with a gigantic curveball! I wasn't anticipating this!_

Xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit**_

It was at that sudden moment the Great Elder probed a set of disturbing energies closing in near Spira. He turned and looked down toward Falcomon, who stood by the aging elder's side.

"Falcomon. Tell everyone that a great power is reaching Spira. Hurry, little one."

"Yes, Great Elder! I will!" Falcomon cried out as he ran out of the hut and alerted everyone. "Listen up! The Great Elder says someone else is coming here!"

"Someone else?" Everyone, except Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and the Olympus digimon, shouted in unison, dumbstruck at what Falcomon alluded to.

"What does he sense?" Metal Lilamon inquired.

"Someone else coming?" murmured Matt.

Mercurimon raised his head as he and the Olympus digimon sensed approaching powers. "It's true. Something's coming to Spira."

"You're right!" Tike exclaimed. "I can feel it, too!"

"A huge power," ZeedGarurumon stated.

"It's got to be Wargreymon!" Kari called out. "And that means my brother is coming!"

"But, it's strange," Marsmon said. "It's not one power."

Minervamon added. "It's _more than one_."

As soon as the Olympus hinted at more than just one power, Matt's eyes shot open. He and ZeedGarurumon quickly came to the realization as reality slapped them across the faces. The blonde-haired pre-teen recalled Burizalor's more elite soldiers.

"No… then that mean… NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Matt roared, drawing everyone's attention. "Can it be he summoned the Nightmare Special Squad?"

"One, two, three, four… five," ZeedGarurumon noted, sensing each individual power. "It's five of them! It is them!"

"Damn it all!" Matt shouted as he knelt down and punched the ground. "That coward Burizalor did call the Nightmare Special Squad!" He looked toward Sora and Metal Lilamon. "You'll have to give me that Digicore then!"

"No way!" Sora shot back.

Metal Lilamon angrily retorted. "Why should we have it to you?"

"I swear I'll never harm you guys! This time… I'm officially returning to your side!" Matt cried out, almost pleading before his former friends and their colleagues.

"Are you sure you can keep your word, Matt?" TK asked as he confronted Matt. "Matt, please say you are."

"I will, TK. Please, you're the only one who can trust me."

"Stop playing with TK's emotions, Matt!" The redhead snapped at the blonde.

"Sora, this is a matter of life or death!" Matt exclaimed as he went on describing the strength the Nightmare Special Squad possessed. "Listen, these five men, the Nightmare Special Squad, are all strong. They're about as strong as ZeedGarurumon was when he fought you guys back in the Digiworld… No, I'd day TEN TIMES stronger than that. And there are TEN of them. I doubt these Olympus guardians can stand a chance if they were to face them all at once! These guys will possess new scouters if they're coming here! That'll be even more troublesome!"

"If what you say is true, then we're all going to need to fight them," Metal Lilamon said.

Tike smirked. "Heh, you know. They sound like tough guys."

"I'm down for it," Kara said. "We haven't had a chance to fight yet!"

Mercurimon confirmed to everyone. "It's true. There are indeed five powers heading to this world. They're not too far. They'll be here any moment."

"That tears it! We have to go now!" Matt exclaimed as he ran up to Sora and shook her shoulder. "Do you want these monsters to kill us all?"

"No, but you're one of the last people I'd entrust a Digicore to! We'll use the Digicores together!"

Metal Lilamon interjected between Matt and Sora's heated exchange. "Settle down. We have a common enemy now. Matt, we have the Digicore you're looking for. Actually, we have two. The one Marsmon took from under your nose and the other we switched with a decoy."

Matt took a deep breath. "I never pegged you to be a negotiator."

"If they're close, we better get go now," Metal Lilamon stated as he shifted her view to Tike, David, and Kara. "We're going to need to move and snare those Digicores!"

"Right!" The trio cried out in unison.

"The Digicores can grant three wishes," Mercurimon stated. "I'm sure you can have your wish as well. The one you need to revive your friends."

"THREE?" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"Well, how about that?" Angemon said.

"Hurry up!" The Bearer of Friendship hastily jumped on ZeedGarurumon and barked. "It'll be your fault if we run out of time!"

"Fine! You can follow us, but you better keep your promise!" Sora snapped as she climbed back on Garudamon.

Metal Lilamon took to the air. "And I'll make sure you stay true to your word, Matt. Or, you deal with me and the kids!"

With that, the Digi-Destined, the digimon, and the fighters took off from the Great Elder's summit as they raced to the Digicores' location. The Olympus digimon remained where they were, watching the group vanish far into the distance.

"Can we be certain they can trust that boy and the ZeedGarurumon?" wondered Dianamon.

Minervamon scoffed, folding her arms. "I wouldn't. Those two jerks almost killed me! Ugh!"

"We have our orders. We're to remain here," Marsmon said. "Besides, we still have that UmbraDevimon creature to locate. After all, according to Minervamon, it was he who killed Neptunmon."

Apollomon scowled, clenching his fists as fire flared around him. "Damn these invaders. Then, we'll engage UmbraDevimon and let the others handle this Nightmare Special Squad."

As the Olympians walked into the summit, they crowded near the Great Elder. The Elder, without question, was on the brink of death's doors and could pass on at any moment. As time goes by, his lifespan was fading.

The Elder coughed, addressing to his loyal guards. "I understand Neptunmon met his unfortunate end… at the hands of one of these invaders. And those children have left, am I correct?"

"Yes, Great Elder," Mercurimon proclaimed. "Even if the situation improves, their chances are still slim."

"Mercurimon and Dianamon, I'll need you to go with them," the Elder requested. "Apollomon and Minervamon, go and find the one who destroyed Neptunmon. Marsmon, stay by my side."

"Yes, sir," all the Olympians, sans Mercurimon, replied.

"But, Great Elder…" Mercurimon tried to object. "I can't leave…"

"Just don't mind an aging man like myself. I'll last a little longer yet…"

"As you wish," Mercurimon said. "Olympus guards, disperse!"

xxxxx

"Damn, damn, damn! I can't believe we're doing this!" Tike cursed up a storm. "We're crazy for believing Matt!"

"Shut up and keep going!" Kara exclaimed, covering hear ears.

"I still can't believe we're doing this!" Sora cried out.

"Everyone! Move as fast as you can!" Matt roared, quickly reminding everyone.

Kari closed her eyes, praying. _Tai, Agumon! Hurry!_

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Near Planet Spira's Orbit**_

Closing within Planet Spira's orbit, five spacepods hurtled quickly past an asteroid belt and rocketed directly toward the majestic gem of the Digiverse. It was a long four day trip from Planet Buriza. In just a few moments, their landing would create an impact that would affect the outcome of the heroes' chances of fleeing with the Digicores.

With the Nightmare Special Squad closing in, a whole new game was set to begin.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, another pod hurtled away from a distant galaxy as it headed toward the center of the Digicore conflict: Planet Spira. Inside the object, the mysterious Shadramon was set to land at the exact same coordinates as the Nightmare Special Squad.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber**_

Burizalor stared silently outside his ship, grinning a wicked smile. He watched as the five objects slammed into the planet, throwing up hundred pounds of earth into the air. As the objects landed, they created a resounding effect of multiple volcanic explosions.

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

At the wake of the pods landing, five deep craters formed. The five pods remained safely secured in the craters as hot smoke leaked out of the earth.

"Lord Burizalor, they've arrived," LadyDevimon humbly announced as she walked into the tyrant's chamber.

"Yes, the Nightmare Special Squad are here," Burizalor deeply chortled. "Took them long enough."

"And Shadramon's pod arrived a few miles from where they've landed."

"Superb. I look forward to greeting all of them."

xxxxx

_**Near Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region**___

It didn't take long for ZeedGarurumon, the digimon, and the Digi-Humans to hear the resounding impact crashes that echoed across halfway through the planet. They also sensed the strong energies that emanated from these five objects.

"Did you feel that?" David exclaimed.

"I did!" Tike cried out.

Metal Lilamon spoke up. "Five of them just as ZeedGarurumon and Mercurimon claimed. There are five of them!"

"Aren't we there yet?" The hostile Bearer of Friendship shouted. "They've already landed!"

"There!" Sora shouted as she pointed to a distinct gorge where a small camp was set up.

xxxxx

Sam quickly stood up as he sensed an assortment of ki closing in. He watched as Sora jumped off Garudamon and landed. Metal Lilamon, Zeed Garurumon, Tike, Kara, and David hurried over to grab the Digicores.

"Guys! We're going to need these!" The Bearer of Love exclaimed as ZeedGarurumon and Tike scooped up the two Digicores.

"WHAT?" Izzy exclaimed as he and Tentomon emerged out of their tent. "What's going on?"

"Where you doing with the Digicores?" Joe spazzed out, running out flailing his arms madly. "Hey! Aren't going to explain…?"

"Sorry, but no time!" Sora called out as she hopped back on Garudamon.

"Hurry up!" Matt shouted.

And just like that, the group flew off leaving Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and the others behind.

"Hey! What the heck's going on?" Mimi snapped. "They turn up again and just leave us?"

Sam blinked as he lowered his eyes and saw three Crests/Tags in his hands. "Huh? Oh, guys!" He turned, showing Izzy, Mimi, and Joe their respective crests. "They meant to give these to you." He handed them back their Crest/Tag.

Then, they paused and came to the realization that Matt (of all people) was with them.

"GUH?"

"Was that Matt and ZeedGarurumon I just saw with them?" Mimi screamed.

Palmon blinked, scratching her head. "You guys JUST figured that out?"

Gomamon sighed. "Oh brother. You guys can't be this slow."

Tentomon folded his arms. "I was going to bring this to your attention, but…"

"Never mind that! They just went off and left me behind!" Sam snarled as he clenched his fists. "You jerks!"

"Sounds like they're in a hurry toward something, but what?" Izzy wondered.

"What if they've found the other Digicores?" Joe said.

Sam nodded. "That must be it. They're probably in a hurry to get them. That huge quake we felt earlier. I sensed five individual energies from them. Five strong powers." He clenched his fingers tightly, wrapping over them his arms. "I bet you felt that, too? Right?" He turned toward the digimon trio.

Palmon nodded. "Only slightly."

"I wonder who they belong to?" inquired Gomamon.

"I can tell you this, they're definitely not Tai and Agumon," Tentomon stated.

Sam frowned whilst looking toward the sky. "And they're late? What's keeping those two?

"Shouldn't you guys go out there and like help them?" Mimi asked.

"Not yet. We'll go when they need us," Palmon replied.

"Should things get too serious, we'll leave this site and relocate," Sam addressed to the group. "I feel there's a huge rumble waiting to happen."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Top of Burizalor's Mothership**_

The five spacepods opened one by one.

Burizalor floated in his hover chair, chortling evilly as LadyDevimon accompanied him through the mothership's roof.

One by one, each the elite five members of the Nightmare Special Squad emerged.

First, a figure garbed in a Pierrot outfit emerged.

Then, an orange-skinned figure plopped out with a shaggy, white rockstar-like mane.

Then, a massive brute with red, flamey hair walked out.

Then, a blue-skinned creature walked out, grinning and baring fang-like teeth.

Then, a short, green figure with four eyes popped out of his head.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!**_**)**

_Dun… dun… dun… dun… DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUN! DUUUUN!_

The five warriors levitated from their pods and landed atop of the mothership, forging a straight line formation.

Burizalor chortled. "Oh, ho, ho, ho!"

"And here they are," LadyDevimon gawked at their eccentric entrance, hearing a Super Sentai-sh theme randomly blaring in the background. _Where is that coming from?_

Toku-Sentai!

_Toku-Sentai!_

_**Toku-Sentai!**_

_**TOKU-SENTAI!**_

If there was anything to describe these five men, it was that they loved making an extravagant and eccentric entrance. And this was no exception as they commenced their _Special Intro Poses_.

All of them minus, the Pierrot-like character, were garbed in white and black uniforms with distinctive shoulder pads of varying colors.

A giant, muscular humanoid mutant with cream skin stood out in the spotlight first, wearing orange chest armor and shoulder pads. "_**WHOOOOOOOH!**_" The brute howled in a loud, boorish roar as he posed. "I'm… _**BRUTEMON!**_"

The tall, azure-skinned reptilian, garbed in blue chest armor and shoulder pads, let out a loud snake-like hiss, striking his signature pose. "I'm… _**DEVILIN!**_"

The third mercenary, an orange-skinned mutant, wearing red armor, shouted, throwing his white mane over his face and did his signature pose. "I'm… _**CHASER!**_"

The fourth man, a short, stocky four-eyed frog creature, garbed in green chest armor and shoulder pads, hollered and did his signature pose. "_**GURDMON!**_"

Toku-Sentai!

_Toku-Sentai!_

_**Toku-Sentai!**_

_**TOKU-SENTAI!**_

And finally, the leader, stood out at the center. He was garbed in extravagant green, puffy pants with yellow designs embroidered on his thighs. His boots were yellow with curled-up tips around the toe area. Wrapped around his waist was a golden buckle with a heart in the center. He also wore a red shirt with long sleeves and the skull Ace of Spades sigh on both of his shoulders. Strapped on his back were four swords - which referred to as his 'Trump Swords' - as each one had four symbols on each. There was an Ace of Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts and Spades. Extending from the back of his shirt are two, wavy blue ribbons. Extending from the top of his head was orange hair. The mask covering the top half of his face was black-and-white. There was a notch around the eye and a red heart symbol on the white half side. He laughed out loud and did his signature pose. "Annnnnnd. I'm… _**PIEDMON!**_"

"FORM…"

"AND..."

"ALL…"

"TO…"

"...GETHER!"

The five posed together and shouted in unison. "_**WE ARE THE NIGHTMARE SPECIAL SQUAD!**_"

**(End theme)**

Cue the awkward silence followed by Burizalor and LadyDevimon sweatdropping.

"Uhhh…" LadyDevimon groaned as she facepalmed. _Oh, Lord Piedmon… is this what you've been promoted to?_

"My… what an entrance, heh," Burizalor's dumbfounded look was replaced with an evil smile.

The five-man tandem roared out altogether. "Thanks boss!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The First Man up! Gurdmon's Time Freeze! **_

xxxxx

**A/N:** I went out of my way of replacing four of the old Nightmare Special Squad (formerly called the… Demon Corps. Meh). If you've read the old version, you'll get the idea. This works better for me.

LadyDevimon breaks the fourth wall, heh.

Next time, the fight against the Nightmare Special Squad begins! :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	29. First Man Up! Gurdmon's Time Freeze!

**A/N:** We begin the Nightmare Special Squad battle arc. First up, Gurdmon takes the spotlight plus more. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 29: The First Man Up! Gurdmon's Time Freeze!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Top of Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"I've been waiting for you," the tyrant openly addressed to the Nightmare Special Squad.

"Thank you, my lord. We're flattered," the flamboyant Pierrot warrior jovially replied, bowing to Burizalor. "So, what's the job this time?"

"That traitor, Yamato, confiscated the Digicores we worked hard to collect. Find him and his pet, make them suffer. But, don't kill them. I want you to personally bring those two to me for further questioning. I will then force them to tell me where they've hid my Digicores."

"Don't worry," Piedmon said, pressing a switch to activate his scouter. In no time, the scouter was able to trace the two closest beacons. "Hmm, our scouters have already spotted those two traitors. But, wait… I see ten others with them. A few of them have some pretty intense power readings."

"Ten? Oh, of course! It's the Chosen with those Digi-Humans and their digimon pets who interjected into our affairs."

"Are they the same Chosen Children with the Crests and Tags?"

Burizalor nodded. "Correct, Piedmon. They're Yamato's former allies."

"And you want us to…?"

"Kill them without hesitation."

"YES!" The Nightmare Special Squad hollered in unison.

An evil smirk curled on Piedmon's face. "You've got it, Lord Burizalor. We'll be sure to bring the final curtain on them. Rest assured."

"We look forward to the result, Lord Piedmon," LadyDevimon smirked as she seductively walked up to the Dark Master. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has, my mistress. You're looking magnificently loathsome."

LadyDevimon smiled a devilish grin, putting her arms over Piedmon's shoulders. "Oh, you really know how to please a lady, Lord Piedmon. You haven't changed."

"After we're done here, we can perform the _dance of joy_…"

"Uh, sure. Why not?

"Lord Burizalor," Chaser addressed to the tyrant, speaking with a slight 'Aussie' accent. "Here are the scouters you've requested." He picked up a briefcase and placed it in front of the seated villain, bowing his head. "As you per requested."

"Thank you."

Piedmon kissed LadyDevimon's hand and tiptoed off. "We'll talk later, my mistress." He hurried back over to his colleagues as they formed another line formation. "Nightmare Special Squad! Line formation!"

"_**HOO!**_"

"We'll see you soon then, my lord," Piedmon proclaimed. "Rest assured we'll bring Yamato and his pet to you! And if we happen to find those Digicores, we'll bring them! Now, Nightmare Special Squad! It's…. _**SHOOOOOWTIME!**_"

"_**YES!**_"

"THIS WILL BE THE CHOSEN'S FINAL ACT!"

With that, the Nightmare Special Squad jetted off one by one into the skies. They quickly coasted through the emerald skies as they followed Matt, Sora, and company's exact direction with their scouters.

Burizalor blinked as he turned toward LadyDevimon. "…an odd bunch, are they?"

"Indeed, my lord," the mistress added.

"Lord Burizalor," another voice emanated from behind the seated tyrant.

As Burizalor and LadyDevimon turned, they saw a hooded figure walking up to them. The figure knelt down, bowing his head.

"Ah, Cyrus… no, make that Shadramon."

"It's good to be of service to you, my lord. How has UmbraDevimon been doing?"

LadyDevimon promptly verified. "He's already assisted in conquering this planet's capital, Spirus. Right now he's been searching across the planet for Yamato and the Chosen. But, now that the Nightmare Special Squad have arrived, those children and their pets will be caught."

Burizalor added as his hoverchair floated toward Shadramon. "Yes, indeed. Shadramon, I've been pleased with UmbraDevimon's results. In fact, now would be a good time to search for him. Bring him here as I expect Piedmon and his crew to return very soon."

"Very good, my lord. I will bring him as fast as I can."

"Oh, and do remove that hood. There's no need for you to conceal yourself."

Shadramon chuckled as he turned his back to the tyrant. "Oh, but where's the fun in unveiling myself here? I wish to do it when I meet Yamato. I've been meaning to confront him for a long time…" Underneath his hood, a pair of red eyes glowed as he chuckled. "My would be successor. I'll have the pleasure of teaching him a thing or two about respect. And I'm sure UmbraDevimon will enjoy extracting a bit of revenge. If you know what I know mean, my lordship."

"Don't take too long, Shadramon."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor."

The shady character glided into the skies and jetted off as he turned on his scouter, allowing him to pinpoint UmbraDevimon's exact location.

"Shadramon is here, too. Things are certainly going to be unpredictable."

"You're correct, LadyDevimon. I can feel it. The Digicores and Yamato will come right back where they belong… _to me_."

xxxxx

_**Forty-Five Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

As quickly as the Squad budged, ZeedGarurumon and the Digi-Humans sensed the incoming energies following them from another direction. They felt the five Squad members closing in and accelerating at a brisk pace.

"They're moving in quick, Matt!"

"Damn it all! They're already hot on our tail!" Matt barked. "They already found us with their scouters!"

"I can see five of them," Metal Lilamon confirmed, nodding. "Just as you said…"

"Crap! They're fast!" Tike exclaimed.

"Garudamon, can you feel them?" Sora asked her partner.

Garudamon responded with dread. "Yes, and they're fast!"

"Faster than I thought!" ZeedGarurumon exclaimed.

"Let's move! Hurry!" The Bearer of Friendship roared as his partner picked up the pace, boosting his aerial speed as the others caught up with him.

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/20 Minutes from Planet Spira**_

"_Twenty minutes until arrival on Spiral Mountain. We are twenty minutes until arrival on Spiral Mountain."_

Following a long nap, Tai awoke to brush his teeth, bath, put on a pair of clean clothes. Agumon was already at the deck, fully digivolved as Wargreymon.

Tai climbed up from a ladder from the lower deck as he rushed toward his partner.

"Morning, Tai."

"You, too, pal."

"We're almost to Planet Spira."

The Child of Courage's face contorted, putting on his game face. "So, right there on Spira, there's somebody more powerful than the Digital Invaders we faced, including Matt's Metalgarurumon. This really is going to be a new adventure for us."

"Yeah, as crazy as it sounds, I'm getting excited."

"Then, I'm way over my head, too. I'm more than just excited, Wargreymon," Tai bent over to tie his left shoe, throwing a yellow cape over his back (the signature cape worn by the V-Tamer Taichi). "Kari, TK, Sora, everyone… they're all waiting for us. I feel for keeping them waiting this long, but we'll make it up to them, won't we?"

"We will, Tai. Don't you worry about it."

"It's been a long trip. Wow, almost six days… feels longer than that, but thanks to that training, you achieved _that_ new form. It'll definitely come in handy against these really tough guys."

The ship's mainframe blared, announcing the time until their arrival. "_Ten minutes until arrival on Planet Spira._"

Tai 'took a deep breath. "You know something, buddy? I don't feel afraid. Why am I so calm?"

"Maybe because we've been anticipating for this moment since we left Digiworld? Just call it an instinct. From what I'm sensing, there's a bunch of unbelievably tough guys out there."

"Wow. Maybe the training under the gravity you just went through did something to your brain."

"I don't know, but I'm definitely ready for this. I'll finally use that new upgrade against these guys."

"Well, once we land, you can transform. Until then, there's no turning back now. We know what we came here to do."

"Right."

"I won't run away, Wargreymon."

"And neither will I."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

"There! The last two digicores are there!" shouted Matt, who recognized the distinct vicinity where he and ZeedGarurumon had been hiding. "Land there, ZeedGarurumon!"

"Right, I see them!" The metallic wolf said as he quickly landed on the earth and raced forward.

Then, one by one, the Chosen, the digimon, and the Digi-Humans hurried toward the hiding place. They spotted the two Digicores sitting together.

"There they are!" TK cried out.

"Just snatch them and let's go!" Sora shouted.

"We've got them all!" Matt jumped off ZeedGarurumon and raced toward the mystical orbs. "Yes! We've wo-"

_**Shoom!**_

It was at that instant that five individual figures made the drop in and blocked Matt from his intended path. A powerful force knocked the blonde-haired youth back as ZeedGarurumon caught him. The group ceased any further advancement.

Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon stood their ground, forming a wall in front of the Chosen.

"No… NO!" Matt snarled as his eyes shot wide open, quickly recognizing the five figures.

"Hey there, Yamato," the center figurehead, Piedmon, smiled evilly. "Long time no see!"

"Hi-ya, mate!" Chaser greeted the blonde.

"Are these those… those Nightmare guys?" Kari gasped, hiding behind Angewomon.

Angewomon growled. "Stay behind me, Kari."

"TK, don't move and stay where you are," Angemon instructed as TK hid behind his left leg.

"Right," TK slowly poked his head as he gazed at the five villains standing in their way. He caught Matt and ZeedGarurumon at the forefront. "Matt! ZeedGarurumon!"

"Damn, is that them?" Metal Lilamon fiercely gazed at the Nightmare Special Squad.

Tike scoffed. "They don't look tough."

"Just cause we got a power boost doesn't mean we should get cocky, Tike," David clarified.

Kara clenched her fists. "Crap! Just when we had those Digicores!"

"I didn't even feel them coming!" Garudamon said. "They were so fast!"

Sora backed away, gulping. "This is just great…"

Matt slapped the ground with anger. "Damn it! We were so close!"

The Nightmare Special Squad all laughed in unison as Piedmon pivoted his head. He smiled jovially as he saw the two Digicores sitting behind him.

"Well, well, aren't those glamorous gems behind me the legendary Digicores?" Piedmon curiously asked as he turned and eyed the opposing group facing him. "Aren't these the same orbs that sealed the four Sovereigns' powers? Yes, I do recall aiding in weakening the Sovereigns alongside my fellow Dark Masters and these four gentlemen here."

"That was some time ago, wasn't it, boss?" Devilin added with a hiss-like snicker. "Yeah, and just when were about to finish them… they sealed themselves in those orbs and arrived here of all places. Who knew?"

Brutemon folded his arms, chortling. "Yeah, we did send those Sovereigns running with their tails tucked between their hides, didn't we? Yeah?"

The group overheard the villains' claim over defeating what were recognized as four god-like figureheads that watched over not one, but other Digiworlds. And to think these five (among others) assisted Burizalor in overpowering them was an astonishing feat. On the other hand, it shouldn't come off as a surprise with the amount of power a tyrant like Burizalor could wield.

"What a lucky day for us," Piedmon smirked, gazing at the group. "With two Digicores behind us, Yamato and his pet are here to join the first act of this climatic story. Lord Burizalor will be pleased. Let's see." He noted the other Digicores held by TK and Metal Lilamon. "All we need are four Digicores. There's the two behind me and the others held in your possession! I'm no mathematician, but that certainly adds up to four! What a turn of events if I do say so myself."

"You really think we're just going to hand them over to you, Piedmon?" retorted Matt, who stood up and stood his ground against the Pierrot digimon.

"No, Yamato, but we can make things a little interesting."

Metal Lilamon shifted her eyes toward each Nightmare Squad member, studying their Kis. _I'll say. ZeedGarurumon wasn't kidding. Even with the boosts from the Elder, I don't think Garudamon, Angemon, or Angewomon are gonna cut it. Maybe MagnaAngemon, but that's a big if. Tike, David, Kara, and I can hang with them in our Magna evolved forms. _She isolated the other four Nightmare Squad members and probed Piedmon's individual power. _The Piedmon of this reality is many levels above the rest of us now. He's going to be a big issue._ She turned, gawking at Gurdmon. _But, this guy? What the hell? He's way out of place to be with this crew. I'm sure the kids can waste him._

"I call dibs on the big, retarded one," Tike referred to Brutemon.

Kara smirked. "The one with the crappy Aussie accent is mine."

"Hey! You guys can't go and hog the fun!" David exclaimed.

"Are you NUTS?" Sora snapped.

"I ask again, Yamato," Piedmon stared toward the blonde-haired youth and ZeedGarurumon. "Will you make it easy for us and surrender? That's your easy option."

"And if I chose to do things the hard way?" Matt asked as he looked behind him, catching TK from the corner of his eye. He carefully eyed the Digicore in his brother's hand.

"You don't want things the hard way, Yamato. Trust me. You're not going to get away with you're about to do."

"Heh. You can sure find living and digital creatures with that scouter, but can you detect these?" Matt challenged Piedmon as he rushed toward TK, snatching the Digicore as he threw it to ZeedGarurumon. "THROW IT!"

Catching the Digicore, ZeedGarurumon blasted it through his mouth and shot it several kilometers into the distance. As the Digicore reached the other side, Devilin vanished like a blur, which surprised the group.

Devilin was already on the opposite side of the 10-kilometer distance as he caught the Digicore. He then rocketed toward the spot where he departed and landed where his crew waited for him.

"Augh… NO!" Matt roared.

The Nightmare Special Squad laughed it up at Matt's miscalculated tactic. The Digi-Destined were taken aback by Devilin's incredible speed. The Digi-Humans had barely managed to follow the speedy reptilian's movements, but even they couldn't catch him at their current level. But it was ZeedGarurumon and Matt who were overwhelmed with distress.

"I see what you were trying to pull," Piedmon chuckled as he clapped Devilin's performance. "Splendid, Devilin. Marvelous showing. It was a nice attempt, Yamato, but did you forget that Devilin is the fastest in the Digiverse?"

"How… how could I forget?" Matt gritted his teeth, incensed with his blunder of a tactic.

"Ok, he was fast, but we can go faster than him!" Tike gloated.

Metal Lilamon growled. _Why couldn't I even move? I could've stopped him, but… that's just it. If we had our old strength, these guys would be nothing to us. We're rally going to need to work beating this crew._

TK ran up behind Matt. "Matt! Are you ok? The Digicore, you just…"

"I wasn't expecting this, TK," the distraught pre-teen lowered his head in defeat. "I'm sorry…"

"Three down," the Pierrot digimon laughed. "One more to go."

_No!_ Matt gasped as he barked toward Metal Lilamon. "Quick! Destroy the last one!"

Metal Lilamon nodded as she raised her laser whip. "It's the only way…!"

Gurdmon blinked at that exact second.

Right as the Magna evolved warrior's whip came down, the Digicore vanished into thin air. Metal Lilamon gasped in utter disbelief as she and the kids shifted their view toward Gurdmon, who firmly held the last Digicore.

"How did it…?" TK gasped.

Kari cried out. "It vanished right into his hands?"

"It's like… he used magic!" Garudamon exclaimed.

Metal Lilamon growled. "That wasn't magic. That was…"

"Impossible! You had it, Keke!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw you about to destroy it!"

"Well, you lose, suckers," Gurdmon cackled, hefting the Digicore in his right hand.

"Damn! So, the rumors are true!" Matt angrily barked toward the Nightmare Special Squad. "Gurdmon has the power to stop time by will!"

"No way!" Kari and TK exclaimed. "Impossible!"

Tike scoffed, clenching his fists. "Fancy trick, but we'll get it back!"

"Ha, ha! We've got all four! It's officially game over for you twerps," Piedmon laughed as he folded his arms. "That means it's our turn. We haven't quite exercised for a while. So I think we'll play with you."

Chaser snickered. "Yeah, and by _play_ we don't mean hide and seek or even laser tag, mates!"

Piedmon snorted, shooting an irritated glare at Chaser. "You really didn't have to explain it, Chaser!"

"Matt! Isn't there a way out of this?" Sora asked, running in front of Garudamon.

"It's useless to run from these guys," the Bearer of Friendship said. "Granted, your digimon have gotten far stronger than when we fought you guys. And those four…" The blonde shifted his view toward Metal Lilamon, Tike, Kara, and David. "The girl who digivolved… something about her… I can't say, but she's one of our strongest players. Those three kids look like they have tricks up their sleeve."

"They can Magna digivolve," the redhead stated.

Matt blinked. "_Magna digivolve_? You mean… when that girl transformed and became a digimon? Interesting."

"They'll tip the scales in our favor," Garudamon said.

"We just need to get the Digicores back!" TK exclaimed.

Nodding her head, Kari concurred. "What TK said!"

"Hey, Kara, David," Tike smirked as he pulled out his D-Vice. "What do you say we give these guys a show?"

Kara and David nodded as the held their devices.

Piedmon smirked as he already called dibs on the biggest game. "Yamato and his pet are mine. You four settle who gets the others with Roshambo."

"WAH, LEADER!" Devilin hissed.

Brutemon groaned like an unhappy child. "Uh! You took the best part last mission!"

"What he said!" Gurdmon snorted. "That isn't fair!"

Feeling defeated by a vast majority, Piedmon sighed. "Fine, then. I'll take the Digicores straight to Lord Burizalor. The final Roshambo winner takes Yamato's pet and the runner-up takes the little shrimps and their pets. Be sure to share nicely."

"Yes! You're simply awesome!" The Squad roared in unison as they proceeded with their game. "_**RO-SHAM-BO!**_ _**RO-SHAM-BO! RO-SHAM-BO!**_"

Whilst they continued with tiebreakers, Piedmon seized this opportunity as he utilized magic to make the Digicores levitate off the ground. They floated around the Squad leader.

As soon as they four started their game to decide who takes Metal Garurumon, Piedmon held possession the four digicores.

"Again! _**ROSHAMBO!**_ Again! _**ROSHAMBO!**_ Again!"

The Digi-Destined and the others watched with dumbfounded looks, except Matt – who maintained an aggravated face.

"Matt, couldn't we sneak off while they're at it?" TK asked.

"No, it wouldn't be wise. No matter how ridiculous they look."

Kara scoffed. "Man, we should be hitting them right now!"

Tike frowned. "Hey, getting a sense of deja-vu, David?"

"Yeah, we always settle things with this game," David said.

Devilin and Chaser were the first two eliminated, both of their paper cut down by Gurdmon and Brutemon's scissor pair.

"Ugh! Annoying!" Devilin hissed angrily. "I can't believe I lost to the green booger!"

"Ya shouldn't be complaining," Chaser snorted. "I lost to the pea-brained lug."

Finally, it came down to Gurdmon and Brutemon.

"_**RO-SHAMBO!**_"

Gurdmon drew scissors as Brutemon drew a rock.

"WHOO! ALRIGHT!" Brutemon howled, throwing his arms as he did a victory dance. "I've got Yamato and his pet!"

The four-eyed, green alien scoffed, irritated with his defeat. "Ugh, now I'm left with the rugrats."

"Now, now, Gurdmon," Piedmon remarked as he walked up behind the shortstop of the team. "You lost fair and square. These brats you call them are the Digi-Destined. They're the Chosen ones selected by Gennai, the last of the once mighty Digital Knight Council. Don't take them or those four young warriors lightly." He eyed Metal Lilamon and the kids. _Strange, I never thought we'd face any more humans with digital powers. Well, whoever they are, this should prove to be entertaining. _He levitated off the ground as the Digicores floated around him. "You four have fun! And let the curtain lift for this grand battle! Farewell, Chosen! Time to deliver these Digicores to Lord Burizalor!" With that, the Dark Master jetted off past the Digi-Destined and their group.

TK and Angemon prepared to take off after them.

"No! Angemon, we can't let them get away!" TK exclaimed.

"C'mon, David, Kara! We're dragging that drag queen back here!" Tike shouted.

"Stand down," Matt ordered as he turned toward the Nightmare Special Squad. "Those four would quickly stop you where you go. It doesn't matter now. We have to concentrate on beating these guys. Sora… and…you…" He faced Metal Lilamon.

"Keke," the Magna digivolved warrior corrected Matt.

The girls walked up to Matt as they discussed a battle plan dealing with their current dilemma.

"Huh? What's this? A pre-game huddle?" Brutemon analyzed the group as he scratched his hair. "Well, whatever, it won't help."

"The little green snot is named Gurdmon," Matt explained to Sora and Metal Lilamon. "He may not look like much, but he's a mega-level digimon like his pals. He's easily the weakest though. Garudamon, Angemon, Angewomon, and those three kids can take him." He eyed Gurdmon, who was doing squats. "Nonetheless, he's still a dangerous opponent. He can use a form of psychic abilities. Make sure none of them let their guard down with Gurdmon." He turned toward Sora. "Where are Tai and Agumon? Why the hell haven't they showed up?"

"They're on their way! They should almost be here now."

"He better get here soon. As much as I hate him, he could be a little help."

Metal Lilamon frowned, facing Matt. _When will you get over your grudge for Tai?_

Almost wanting to tear up, TK clenched his fists as he felt all hope was dashed away from his own eyes. _What was the point for us to come all the way out here, if we couldn't get the Digicores?_ _The Digiworld and our world will be gone if we let these jerks get their way. Especially if Burizalor becomes a god!_

Looking on from the side, Kari watched TK and griped her chest. "TK…"

"COOOOOME ON, DUDES!" Brutemon bellowed. "Let's go already!"

"Don't keep us waiting in the cold!" An impatient Gurdmon spat out.

"Those weaklings are in the way," the giant brute remarked. "Gurdmon, you clean the three pee-wees first."

"Humph, I always get the shaft. Fine, then."

"You think this is just a game, you morons?" The Bearer of Friendship retorted at the Squad's carefree antics. "You've never been serious about anything!"

Taking his sweet time, Gurdmon stepped forward as he faced Garudamon, Angewomon, and Angemon. Tike, Kara, and David quickly sprang forward, joining the digimon trio whilst Gurdmon stopped his path.

"Let's remember what we've learned from Leomon, Angewomon."

"Right, Angemon!"

"Give this freak all you got!" TK and Kari cried, raising their Crests.

"Let's Magna digivolve, kick ass, and take names!" Tike cried out as he, Kara, and David raised their D-Vices.

"HERE WE GO!" Garudamon and Sora cried out.

"ENGAGE!" Everyone, except Matt, Sora, and Metal Lilamon shouted in unison.

With that, Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon jetted up into the air. Gurdmon frantically looked up, watching the trio preparing to unleash their attack. Then, two of his four eyes fell on the child warriors.

"_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_"

Holding out their D-Vices, Tike, David, and Kara pressed on their devices and activated them. They drew out digital energy that streamed out into beams of light. Swirling around Tike was golden yellow light. David had red-orange light spinning around him. Kara had simple reddish pink. These digital energies immersed with their children's bodies, empowering them and changing them into Magna digivolved warriors.

The images of an Angemon and a Shakkoumon materialized over Tike. The images turned into streams of light, which merged with Tike, granting him an armored body. His armor was entirely white from head to toe coupled with Latin writing inscribed on his chest and breechcloth. Armored wings protruded from his back as his legs were covered with white leather. In his right hand, the boy held a lance with a blade atop of it. His helmet resembled Angemon's helmet.

Swinging his lance overheard, Tike landed and shouted. "_**ArchAngemon!**_"

Surrounding Kara were the images of Silphymon and Angewomon. The images turned into streams of light, which poured into the girl and granted her a new form. In Kara's place was a white armored warrior with a flowing pink cape dragged over her right shoulder. Her body resembled Silphymon's: a half-human, half beast, but her arms were akin to Angewomon's. She held a staff in her right hand. For the finishing touches, she wore Silphymon's visor.

Whirling her staff around, Kara landed and cried. "_**Seraphimmon!**_"

Images of Flamedramon and Xveemon surrounded David. These images turned into twin streams of red and blue light as they immersed with the boy. Now Standing in David's place was a red-and-blue armored warrior. The body armor itself resembled Magnamon's but with Flamedramon's distinct colorations. A pair of silver armored wings (resembling Xveemon's) jutted out his back, granting him better flight mobility. In his right hand, he wielded a sword with a golden hilt. Jutting out the center of his head was a long horn resembling Flamedramon's.

Slashing the sword around, David landed and shouted. "_**FlareVeemon!**_"

The Digi-Destined watched in utter astonishment.

TK's eyes and mouth gaped in shock. "…holy smokes! Awesome!"

"So, this is Magna digivolution?" Kari asked. "Wish our digivices could let us do that!"

"Incredible, do you feel their power?" Angemon inquired, turning toward Angewomon.

The female angel replied. "Indeed. Those three… they possess so much potential power."

Metal Lilamon smirked. "Nice work, guys. Time to show these jerks what you're made of."

"Right!" The trio cried out in unison.

With that, the child trio roared out in unison as bright auras engulfed them, empowering them as they transformed into their Magna digivolved forms.

"Wow, intense!" Sora exclaimed.

Angemon, Angewomon, and Garudamon braced themselves as they sensed their kids' growing energies.

"I'm ArchAngemon, messenger of good and overall badass fighter! Watch it or I'll take you out with my Holy Lance!"

"I'm Seraphimmon, ultimate soldier of light and good! You won't withstand my Heaven's Rod."

"And I'm FlareVeemon, wielder of fire and light! I'll take you out with my V-Saber!"

Gurdmon was taken aback by the flaring auras surrounding the child warriors. Brutemon blinked in astonishment as he read their power readings through his scouter.

"Whoa…" Brutemon said.

Devilin furrowed his brows, hissing. "Perhaps these shrimps were…"

"…stronger than we gave them credit for?" Chaser remarked.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region**___

Back at the Digi-Destined's camp, Sam and the digimon sensed the rising energies from the distance. Sam recognized them quickly, facing the direction where he probed Tike, Kara, and David's individual Kis.

"Yeah, they're turning it up now!" Sam exclaimed. "Looks like they're fighting some really strong guys."

"Who are they fighting?" asked Palmon.

"Don't know, but these powers are pretty high."

Tentomon turned toward Izzy, who scanned that specific vicinity with his laptop. "Sora, TK, and Kari are all there, but it seems the Digicores are moving away from their direction."

"Oh no! Did this enemy just swipe the Digicores from them?" Tentomon panicked.

Gomamon frowned, gritting his teeth. "This isn't looking good. We have to get over there and fast!"

"Right, you guys will need to digivolve then," Sam requested as he drew out his D-Vice. "I'm joining in on this fight."

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from behind them as their hiding spot was blown to bits. Mimi screamed out in fear as she jumped in front of Palmon and hid behind the boys. The group watched as a fifteen-foot tall skeleton resembling a four-legged hornless prehistoric rhino – called Baluchitherium – lumbered forward. A distinct metallic blue aura surrounded the beast's skeletal body. Underneath the hollow of the bones was black material with neon yellow lines pulsating like veins. Giant wings jutted out its back with five long bones serving as feathers. It had a pair of long sabers, which resembled a Smilodon's. The beast roared, pushing its way through the rubble.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Mimi screamed in panic, and rightfully so.

Izzy confirmed as he checked his Digi-index. "SkullBaluchimon! Ultimate-level, its attacks are Grave Bone and Deadly Fear!"

"Great, just what we need!" Sam growled as he activated his D-Vice. "_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_" He yelled out as he transformed. "_**Ninja Stingmon!**_"

"Go for it, guys!" Joe called out.

"Palmon… _**Shinka! Togemon!**_ ; Togemon… _**Shinka! Lillymon!**_"

"Tentomon… _**Shinka! Kabuterimon!**_ ; Kabuterimon… _**Shinka! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

"Gomamon… _**Shinka! Ikkakumon!**_ ; Ikkakumon… _**Shinka! Zudomon!**_"

SkullBaluchimon charged toward Ninja Stingmon and the three ultimates.

"_**Grave Bone!**_" The Undead digimon bellowed as it stomped its massive feet on the earth, nearly crushing the ultimates and Ninja Stingmon as they moved away. The behemoth pivoted its head as Zudomon charged forward and nailed him with his Thor Hammer.

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

Lillymon cupped her hands together, shooting a green beam. "_**Flower Cannon!**_" She directed her beam, which impacted SkullBaluchimon and knocked him off balance.

MegaKabuterimon bumrushed through SkullBaluchimon, pushing hits horns into undead digimon. "_**Mega Buster!**_" He shouted, blasting the undead beast head-on.

Then, a fleet of thirty Commandramon (each one armed with assault rifles) opened fire on the group. Ninja Stingmon intercepted the would-be cannon fodder, slashing through them with his sword. The Commandramon dropped like dominoes as Ninja Stingmon finished with them.

"Burizalor sure is getting desperate," Ninja Stingmon scoffed.

"These guys are presumably trying to hold us off!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I think that's the plan! Look!" Joe pointed forward as a group of twenty digimon rode atop of a SkullMammothmon.

There were Fuugamon, Goblinmon, more Commandramon, Soulmon, and Musyamon riding the undead prehistoric beast.

"Shoot! More of them?" Lillymon scoffed.

MegaKabuterimon turned as he watched the fleet advancing toward them. "We can take them!"

"Sure, as long as I'm helping you guys," Ninja Stingmon replied as he stood his ground. He looked up as Devidramon and Ornismon flew over them with BlueMeramon riding them. "The numbers just keep piling, and this probably just the first wave."

The group turned as they caught Mekanorimon, Tankdramon, and Sealsdramon rolling toward them.

"They're really STACKING the odds now!" Izzy said.

"No matter. Guys, we can take them all," Ninja Stingmon reassured the Digi-Destined and their partners. He readied his weapons and stood in a fighting stance. "Let's dance, boys!"

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Gurdmon raced through the land as ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon pursued the green-skinned blob. Each time they tried to hit him, Gurdmon would slip through. Once ArchAngemon finally landed a blow, Gurdmon was knocked twenty feet back.

The green blob hit the face of a rock and fell flat on his face.

"C'mon, Gurdmon! You're not gonna let some kids beat you up!" Devilin shouted from the sidelines.

Suddenly, if that wasn't bad enough, Gurdmon had to worry about the aerial digimon. He watched as Garudamon, Angewomon, and Angemon fired their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"GAAAH!" Gurdmon panicked as he scurried off toward a large rock, only for the blasts to impact a few feet behind him. The explosions' force pushed Gurdmon back, sending him sailing into the rock. "Ooof! Ugh!"

As Gurdmon quickly picked himself up, the three digimon and the Magna warriors launched their attacks at the green blob.

"Let him have it!" Metal Lilamon and Sora shouted from the sidelines.

As the six threw their attacks, Gurdmon shook his head and threw his hands out in front.

"Here goes! _**Time Freeze!**_" The green blob cried out, suddenly stopping time. He closed his eyes, only to reopen them as the initial blasts were directly… BAM… near his face. _GAH! Darn, brats! They almost had me!_

However, he saw no signs of the three digimon and the warrior trio. _Huh…? Where did they go? _He scanned the skies to find all six in the air and in a different location. _Oh! There they are! But, how did they get way over there? Heh, Time to pull out all the stops!_

With that, he zipped toward the right direction and quickly gassed out from the endless running. He expelled all the breath he held and undid his technique.

"Whew…"

The attacks blasted through a hill and completely missed their mark.

"Huh? What just happened?" ArchAngemon blinked.

"Beats me. Almost like someone pushed the pause button," Seraphimmon said.

FlareVeemon noticed Gurdmon below. "Down there! There's that green tub of lard!"

"Don't let him get away!" Angemon roared as he dove toward the Squad member with the others trailing behind him.

"What just happened? It's like… everything stopped," the Child of Hope blinked thrice. "What gives?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to know, too."

"I told you Gurdmon can stop time, but he has to hold his breath in that stout body of his," Matt explained as he watched ZeedGarurumon anxiously waiting to spring into action. "Easy, let them take care of this freak. We don't even have to dirty our hands."

"Stay on him, guys!" Metal Lilamon yelled.

"Hopefully, they don't get caught again," Sora said, clasping her hands.

"His ability to stop time will throw us off track!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

We better be careful," Seraphimmon said.

Angewomon called out. "Change of tactic then."

With that said, the three Magna warriors vanished in the blink of an eye. Angewomon, Angemon, and Garudamon scattered across and encircled the skies, drawing Gurdmon's attention away

"Those brats just went up and vanished!" The pot-bellied digimon panted. "And now those three? What are they up to?" He looked around. _I can't hide anywhere now. They've blown every cover I can find! No wait! _

Another large stone was situated 20 feet from where he was. He watched as ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon reappeared over him as they readied their attacks.

"Got you!"

"Heh, I've got you!" Gurdmon retorted. "_**Time Freeze!**__" _He held his breath, freezing time again as he rushed toward the stone and took cover behind it. He sat atop of a ledge and kept holding his breath. _Ugh, can't hold it forever…_ "UGH!" His weight caused the rock ledge to collapse and fell on his back, expelling his breath. "Oh!"

The Magna warrior trio came out of their frozen states as they scanned the area. Befuddled at where they were, they couldn't find Gurdmon anywhere.

"Now where the hell did he go?" Seraphimmon griped.

"BEHIND THE ROCK!" TK, Kari, Sora, and Metal Lilamon shouted.

"I see him!" Angemon exclaimed as he shot a holy beam through his fist, which blew away the rock Gurdmon hid behind.

This initially forced Gurdmon to spring out into the open.

"Heh, you've got nowhere to hide now!" ArchAngemon laughed. "Take him, guys!"

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Holy Lance!**_"

"_**Heaven's Rod!**_"

"_**V-Saber!**_"

As the attacks impacted the ground, Gurdmon sprang into the air.

"Close one!" Gurdmon snickered as he saw ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon striking him with their weapons. "Ugh!"

FlareVeemon came down and slashed Gurdmon's side, promptly hefting his blade upward and cut through the green blob's armor.

"AUGH!" Gurdmon cried out.

"FINISH HIM OFF!" Matt shouted.

"No… not like this," Gurdmon muttered as he landed on the ground, holding his injured side. "No more… no more… _**NO MORE!**_" He screamed out loud, throwing his arms out as he caught the Magna warriors and the digimon in an energy field. "_**Paralysis Network!**_"

"Ugh, what now?" The kids shouted as they felt their bodies buckling under heavy pressure. Their bodies were paralyzed.

The same could be said for the digimon.

"UGH!" Angewomon cried as she was rendered immobile.

Garudamon grunted. "Can't move!"

"ANGEMON!" TK cried out.

Matt frowned as he and ZeedGarurumon figured out Gurdmon's tactic. "I see."

"Yeah, Gurdmon's using his most dangerous ability," ZeedGarurumon said. "No matter how strong you are, once you're caught in his Paralysis Network, you're sunk."

Sora shouted, encouraging the warriors and the digimon. "C'mon! Get out of there!"

"Didn't you hear? They can't move unless their wills are strong enough to resist," the Bearer of Friendship said, gritting his teeth._ Looks like we'll have to step in then!_

"Someone has to do something!" TK exclaimed.

"Leave it to me," Metal Lilamon murmured as she flew forward.

"Hey, get back here!" Matt shouted as ZeedGarurumon took off after the female warrior.

"GUYS! HANG ON!" Kari pleaded.

"Whew. I thought I'd never had to bust out my Paralysis Network," Gurdmon chuckled sadistically. "It's one of my hidden abilities. Nobody ever knew I had to use to kill a bunch of brats!"

Gurdmon shifted his view toward a tall thin tree. A devious idea crept upon the mega's mind, analyzing the tree.

"Alright, now we're going to have some fun now! How about a little game of tag? Let me just find a good tagging stick."

The Nightmare Special Squad added their own special commentary whilst observing their teammate making sport of their enemies.

"Interesting, who would've thought we'd face the Chosen here and Digi-Humans of all things," Devilin remarked, grinning. "Makes this trip worth a while."

"No kidding," Chaser said as he scanned ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon with his scouter. "These squirts' power readings each measure over 10,000. They hit near the 20,000 mark. The digimon aren't pushovers either, but they're nowhere near our league, mates."

"Just look at Gurdmon out there! He must be enjoying himself!" a giddy Brutemon chuckled. "This is the first time I've ever seen him use this attack. He's never had to use it against humans, let alone Digi-Humans, heh."

Devilin added. "Well, the fact these guys can raise their battle powers without changing forms are is certainly a rare feat for non-digimon."

"Yeah! You've got some interesting friends, Yamato!" Brutemon openly addressed to Matt. "We're gonna have fun beating them like our personal punching bags! Huh, ha!"

"Ugh, those morons!" Matt muttered as he watched Metal Lilamon and ZeedGarurumon closing toward Gurdmon. _Hurry!_

Gurdmon walked up to the tree, utilizing his psychic power to rip it out of the ground and from its roots. He manipulated the tree and 'peeled' it down into long, sharp toothpick-like spear. He pivoted the tree spear and aimed it toward the group caught in the paralysis net.

"Heh! What's wrong? You better run, or this thing will impale ya'll!"

"No! Angemon! You have to get out of there!" TK pleaded, gripping his crest. He and Kari watched in horror as Gurdmon toyed with their digimon.

"Hey, Chaser. I bet you a chocolate but bar that Gurdmon actually pulls it off," Devilin said.

"You're one!"

"Put me into your bet guys. I'll put my spot on the bowling team on the line," Brutemon added, exuding with confidence.

"I'll put my chocolate candy bars on the line!" Chaser replied.

Gurdmon openly boasted and laughed. "Still can't move, eh?" He lowered his hand over the marionette-controlled tree. "Too bad! Say your prayers, ya brats!"

As soon as he said that, Gurdmon hurled the tree over towards his first target: Angemon. With the tree edging closer, Gurdmon stood laughing maniacally. TK and Kari covered their eyes.

Then, from out of nowhere, a streak of light passed through Gurdmon. The pudgy mega stood frozen stiff. The tree ceased movement as it fell to the ground. The psychic net dissipated as the Magna warriors and the digimon were released.

"You guys can move again! Yay!" TK exclaimed.

Kari cheered. "Yes!"

"What just happened…?" Sora blinked as she saw Matt staring out at the battlefield. "Matt?"

Matt added as he walked up to the paralyzed Gurdmon. "Take a look." He watched as ZeedGarurumon and Metal Lilamon appearing behind Gurdmon.

Gurdmon's head cleanly slid off as his body fell to the ground. The children gasped as they realized that Metal Garurumon had decapitated Gurdmon. The other Squad members were quite befuddled by this outcome. Gurdmon's head turned as it faced Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and Metal Lilamon.

"Guys! Are you ok?" Metal Lilamon called to her friends and the digimon.

ArchAngemon sighed with relief. "Thanks, guys!"

Seraphimmon nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"No! That's not…fair, Yamato!" Gurdmon protested. "This game was between me and those brats!"

"Well, Gurdmon," the blonde-haired youth wore an evil smirk. "Too bad that I never agreed to your rules! Remember, nothing is fair in battle!"

"All fair in love and war. Never heard of that old saying?" added Metal Lilamon.

"Heh…I never thought I'd be killed by a stupid digimon wannabe… Yamato… and his pet…" Gurdmon spat out. "Pisses me off."

"Poor you. Not," Matt snorted as ZeedGarurumon and Metal Lilamon fired beams, blasting Gurdmon's head away.

The Magna warriors and the digimon descended from the air as they approached Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and Metal Lilamon.

"Whew, that was too close for comfort!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

"Matt! Thanks a lot!" TK called out as he ran up to his brother.

Matt slightly smiled which was replaced with a frown. "Yeah… but, keep your thanks for now. I only wanted to get rid of that freak for good. This is just the beginning."

Sora scoffed. "Never thought we'd have to be saved by you."

"And Keke, thanks," Kari said to the Magna warrior.

Metal Lilamon replied modestly. "It was nothing." She eyed Matt and slightly frowned. _This is just the beginning? Yeah, I feel we're in for a big fight._

"TH-THAT WAS INSANE!" The bewildered Chaser exclaimed. "Th-Those crazy bastards went off and killed Gurdmon!"

"Ugh, we're in trouble now!" Devilin hissed.

"Aw, man! Piedmon is not going to like this!" Brutemon grunted, gritting his teeth. "Without all five of us, our fighting pose just wouldn't look awesome. We'll just have to get Piedmon to get us to do a different pose for the four of us."

"Alright! Let's decide who is going to make spit shine out of those three runts and their digimon!" Chaser stated.

"Sure, but remember that I've got Yamato and his pet," Brutemon said.

"_**RO-SHAMBO!**_"

"Man! These guys don't know when to take things seriously," snorted Seraphimmon.

"We better keep our guard up," Metal Lilamon said. "If Gurdmon was tough, then we're going to have our hands full with these guys."

"I agree," replied Sora.

"Yes, now the real _hell _begins," Matt muttered as he eyed Brutemon, who calmly paced toward the middle of the battlefield. He watched Brutemon staring sadly over Gurdmon's body. "ZeedGarurumon, we're in for a fight."

"I know. I'm ready though," ZeedGarurumon growled, staring intently at Brutemon.

Grinning from ear to ear, Brutemon stopped as he placed his hands against his hips. "Okay, dude! Now it's our turn! This one's for Gurdmon!"

"ZeedGarurumon, be careful," Angemon murmured.

Kari looked toward the skies, praying for her brother's impending arrival. _C'mon Tai, Agumon, where are you?_

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Outskirts of Capital City: Spirus**_

Gazing toward Spirus, UmbraDevimon witnessed as Burizalor's forces loaded all resources they've gathered into hovercrafts. He turned as he noticed a cloaked figure gliding toward him.

The chimera recognized the cloaked individual, chuckling deeply. "Ah, Shadramon. You've finally arrived."

"I see everything's been going well on your end," Shadramon said as he hovered closer to his creation. "Lord Burizalor has summoned for us."

"Good, perhaps he's found Yamato and his digimon by now?"

"The Nightmare Special Squad just arrived."

UmbraDevimon growled. "So, that explains the tremors I felt from afar. Their ships landed then."

"They're going to engage Yamato and his new allies very soon."

"They better not kill Yamato."

"The orders were to bring Yamato in alive," Shadramon chortled. "So, you'll still have your chance to inflict punishment on the traitor."

"Good. Then, shall we go?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, two energy beams hurtled toward the behemoth, which startled Shadramon. UmbraDevimon intercepted the beams, backhanding them away with his SkullGreymon hands.

"Who are you?" Shadramon demanded.

The source of the blasts came from a duo.

Hovering 20 feet above them were Apollomon and Minervamon.

"You… you're still alive?" UmbraDevimon recognized Minervamon, believing that he left her for dead.

Apollomon addressed. "We found you. And we'll make you pay for Neptunmon's death."

xxxxx

Next episode:_** The Hellish Brutemon! Come out and Play, Yamato!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Tike and Kara's Magna digivolved forms, ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon, (yes, her name was intentionally spelled like that by Max Acorn, but it'll differentiate from _Seraphimon_ – Patamon's mega form) belong to Max Acorn. Otherwise, FlareVeemon belongs to me (since David never received a Magna digivolved form in MA's fics. I thought I'd take the liberty to issue him one).

Gurdmon falls, but next time Brutemon takes the fight to Matt and ZeedGarurumon. And will Tai & Agumon finally arrive next chapter? Find out. Agumon's new advanced mega form will be revealed soon. You'll like what I've decided to issue Agumon for his advanced mega form. ;)

Meanwhile, we've got other battles taking place in conjunction with the Nightmare Squad battles. Not bad, eh?

Send a review and stay gold!


	30. Hellish Brutemon! Come out and Play!

**A/N:** Yep, here's your weekly dose of Digimon Fusion Kai (until it takes an inevitable hiatus, that is).

By the way, if you didn't know by know, a new Digimon series is being aired in Japan now. Its entitled _Digimon Xros Wars_. I've seen the first episode and it's an interesting start. I may try and keep up with it until the dub is released here (when it comes).

Anyhow, the fight against Brutemon of the Nightmare Special Squad begins!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 30: **__**The Hellish Brutemon! Come out and Play, Yamato!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Central Sector/Outskirts of Capital City: Spirus/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

UmbraDevimon and Shadramon gawked at Apollomon and Minervamon, both of whim arrived with the most convenient timing. The Olympus warriors readied their weapons as they flew toward the villainous duo. Shadramon took to the air as UmbraDevimon intercepted Minervamon and Apollomon from advancing any further.

"Now, Minervamon!" Apollomon commanded. "Attack together!"

"Right!" Minervamon cried out, jetting up into the air as she glided over UmbraDevimon's head. She closed in and executed a horizontal spinning slash that forged a tornado. "_**Madness Merry-Go-Round!**_" She landed her attack on UmbraDevimon as the tornado blasted through him.

"Is that all? You return to avenge your comrade… only to fail?" UmbraDevimon bellowed as a deep laugh escaped the monster's mouth. "I'll make sure to kill you for good!"

"Apollomon!" The female Olympian cried out as she flew toward and slashed her _Olympia _blade across, delivering a white slash-like projectile impacted UmbraDevimon's chest and left a cut over his chest. "I've got him!"

"Really.. IS THIS A JOKE?" UmbraDevimon laughed, shrugging off Minervamon's attacks. "You had your chance! Now die…!"

Suddenly, UmbraDevimon's attention was drawn to a large ball of solar energy hovering 10 feet over him. Apollomon forged the ball utilizing solar energy drawn from the sphere of flames on his back. Shadramon idly watched from the sidelines while distancing himself from the heated exchange.

"Have some of this, you murderous monster! _**Sol Blaster!**_" The Olympian howled, hurling the massive sphere at UmbraDevimon, who braced himself and threw his arms out to catch the heat ball. "THIS IS FOR NEPTUNMON! NOW, PERISH IN THE FLAMES!" He pressed his hands together, manipulating his solar energy and transferred it to the heat ball while expanding it. _Neptunmon, my friend, your death will not be in vain!_

"Wow… incredible…" Minervamon watched in astonishment. She watched as the heat ball expanded, growing bigger than UmbraDevimon's entire body. "Apollomon! You're doing it! You're overpowering him!"

Taken aback by Apollomon's overwhelming force, Shadramon started to have doubts UmbraDevimon could pull himself out of this predicament. Apollomon was driven with pure anger and passion to avenge one of his fallen Olympian brothers.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The massive sphere exploded, which consumed UmbraDevimon and seemingly took the behemoth along and reduced him to bits.

"YOU'VE GOT HIM, APOLLOMON!"

"That… that should do it," Apollomon said, panting as he expended nearly of his energies to bring down UmbraDevimon in one shot. "Neptunmon, you've been avenged, my friend."

"Gah… what…? No… NO! This can't be!" Shadramon stuttered out of utter disbelief. Before his own eyes, his pet project was wiped out in grand fashion, and by a warrior he hadn't taken into account would even wield such extraordinary power. _Is this the power of one of Spira's Olympian guards? I… I'm completely over my head here! _

"Are you an accomplice of that monster?" Apollomon shifted his view toward Shadramon and flew toward him with reckless abandon. "Then, you'll answer to me!"

"If it's a fight you want, then don't let me disappoint you!" Shadramon gripped his cloak, preparing to throw it off and unveil himself. "Wait…!"

_**Bam!**_

Shooting out through the smoke, a large Devimon hand backhanded Apollomon away.

"Wh…what? It… it can't be!" Minervamon paled with fright, alarmed as UmbraDevimon emerged through the billowing smoke. "He… he's still alive? Even after taking Apollomon's best attack?" _What in Spira are we dealing with? A MONSTER?_

"Hehe, welcome back, UmbraDevimon," Shadramon chortled as he watched UmbraDevimon floating in front of him with burnt marks and scathes covering various spots where the fires scorched him. "Guess your comrade's death remains in vain. I don't know who this Neptunmon is, but not like I care."

"Don't you dare talk down to Neptunmon!" Minervamon retorted as she hefted her _Olympia_ and glided forward to engage Shadramon. She was abruptly stopped as Apollomon blocked her path. "Apollomon?"

"Don't! Stay back!" Apollomon insisted as he glared down both villains._ What now? I used up nearly all of my energy on that attack!_

"Shadramon, let me finish these two off. And this time I'll kill that noisy brat for good this time."

Shadramon nodded as he hovered back, giving UmbraDevimon room to cut loose and have fun. "Be my guest."

UmbraDevimon cackled as he clenched all of his hands. His Devimon face devilishly smirked as it shot a menacing glare at the Olympian duo. "You two will be a perfect warm-up before I face Yamato and his pet. Hehehe."

_Speaking of Yamato._ Shadramon mentally noted as he pressed his scouter and scanned the closet vicinities. _I wonder if the Nightmare Special Squad found him yet. With their scouters, they should… oh, Yamato, the day we met will finally draw near._

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Speaking of Matt, we shift over to the other side of Spira.

Matt and ZeedGarurumon stepped at the forefront as Brutemon, the muscle of the Nightmare Special Squad, calmly walked forward with a goofy smile.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to mop the floor with ya and your pet, Yamato," Brutemon chuckled as he stopped 30 feet from where Matt and ZeedGarurumon faced him. "Your pet digimon sure got a neat-o makeover, but can your doggie back up his bark? Heh, heh."

"Ugh, stupid idiot," Matt scoffed irritably.

"Well, Yamato. Don't worry, I'll play with your doggie really good!" Brutemon flexed his arms and stretched. "If you were able to pick off Rezo, Phelesmon, and Gurdmon off, then maybe ya have a chance to stand toe to toe with me." He pivoted his head as he eyed Sora, TK, Kari, their digimon partners, and the Magna warriors one by one. "By the way, if you punks want to jump in any time, be my guest! That'll make this brawl more exciting! Heh, heh! It's anything goes, my friends!"

"Damn, is he high?" ArchAngemon groaned.

Seraphimmon added. "Correction, bro, they're all high."

"Drugs are really bad," FlareVeemon remarked.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Sora, MetalLilamon, TK, and Kari added, waving their hands dismissively.

Meanwhile, the other Nightmare Squad members interjected and drew Brutemon's attention.

"Hey! Make sure you don't kill those weaklings!" Chaser berated the hulking behemoth.

Devilin quickly remarked. "Otherwise you're off the bowling team! Got that?"

"Hey yo! No problem! I'll just have a little fun with 'em!" The oafish brute chuckled. "Don't worry, it's Yamato and his pet that I'm really gunning for!"

"Those jerks! Are they actually mocking us?" Sora snapped.

MetalLilamon snorted. "They're really annoying the hell outta me!"

"What nerve," Angemon muttered.

Garudamon growled. "They actually think that they have any right to overlook us?"

_If Gurdmon was able to give us a hard time, I don't want to imagine how incredibly powerful the big brute could turn out. ZeedGarurumon better be on his guard._ Angewomon thought.

"He's getting ready!" MetalLilamon shouted as she and the others watched Brutemon surprising them as he began his over-the-top Nightmare Squad pose. "Err…"

"ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO SETTLE THIS! NIGHTMARE SPECIAL SQUAD MEMBER… I'M…_**BRUTEMON!**_"

With that, the monster stood in a rather spontaneous pose. He stood on one leg and stretched out his other leg as if he were a flamingo.

The Digi-Destined, minus Matt, and the Magna warriors gazed on with dumbfounded looks.

Cue the awkward silence that followed.

It's not everyday you see a brute performing an over-the-top and flashy pose unless one were a male cheerleader.

_Woosh!_

A gust of wind blew by, abruptly cutting off the silence.

However, Matt was more than ready to go. He turned to see ZeedGarurumon gathered an enormous surge of energy through his body. The earth under the wolf trembled in conjunction with the mega's escalating power.

"Get back, guys!" MetalLilamon called to the group.

"Move!" ArchAngemon exclaimed.

The Digi-Destined raced away as their digimon followed. The digimon and the Magna warrior shielded themselves from the heavy gust of winds picking up from where ZeedGarurumon was powering up.

The earth immediately sunk under ZeedGarurumon's feet as he firmly planted them down. Befuddled, Brutemon picked up the mega's power up through his scouter.

"Hey!" Chaser cried out. "ZeedGarurumon's battle power is at 20,000 and it's still rising! What's up with that, aye?"

"Whoa! Talk about an increase!" Devilin remarked. "I'd say that new form he's taken on was sufficient for this growth in power!"

Propelling himself forward, ZeedGarurumon bumrushed and land a headbutt, cold-clocking Brutemon in the chin. Brutemon barely even blinked as he was sent sailing 30 feet back. The mega dove into the air and swerved under Brutemon as he landed a double kick to Brutemon's back. Brutemon was kicked straight into the air. ZeedGarurumon jetted up and blasted the back of Brutemon's head with a tail whip. As Brutemon fell, ZeedGarurumon dropped toward the oafish brute and drove his claws through Brutemon's armor, ripping it open. The wolf gripped Brutemon's left leg with his mouth and swung the brute around. With one might swing, he swung Brutemon through a large rock face. Gaping his mouth, ZeedGarurumon gathered a ball of energy and expelled it in one massive blast that shook the entire battlefield.

"Get down! Everyone!" Angemon shouted as he covered TK.

Angewomon threw herself in front of Kari. Garudamon covered up for Sora. MetalLilamon and the child warriors projected energy barriers, which shielded them from the overwhelming force exuding from ZeedGarurumon's escalating power.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_" ZeedGarurumon roared as he fired a massive blast through his mouth. In conjunction, he charged up the cannon mounted on his back and launched a beam that hurtled toward the situated rock formation where Brutemon was buried under. "_**Z'D Cannon!**_" He followed it up as two blasts impacted the massive rock, blowing it up in a grand explosion. The explosion was so enormous that it rose up into a mushroom-like cloud.

"Time to put the finishing touches, ZeedGarurumon!" Matt exclaimed, encouraging his partner to finish off his opponent and weather the explosion.

ZeedGarurumon expended more power into the blast, watching the rock formation collapse and become a pile of debris. The smoke started to settle down as the digimon and the warriors looked on with bewildered looks.

"Is it over?" TK asked, poking his head through Angemon's arms.

Angewomon frowned. "Angemon?"

"H-He did it," the angel replied.

"Aw, crap! That was intense!" ArchAngemon exclaimed.

FlareVeemon sighed with relief. "That should do it."

"That big idiot was all talk after all," Seraphimmon said.

ZeedGarurumon stood his ground while panting heavily. He expended enough of his power to bring down Brutemon and completely eradicate the spot where he landed in a heap.

"Awesome!" Sora cried out. "He settled that in just one blow!"

"I've got to admit it," MetalLilamon said. "Matt maybe a jerk, but his digimon never stops to amaze me."_ Just as I'd expect from you two…_

"No kidding! They did it!" TK cheered. "ZeedGarurumon is awesome!"

"If ZeedGarurumon had that power to begin with, why didn't he just waste all these guys?" wondered Kari.

Even Devilin and Chaser were astounded with the end result. However, they both sighed with relief as they noticed moving behind the smoke screen.

"Whoa! That was close!" Devilin commented.

Chaser laughed. "Don't scare us like that, ya big oaf!"

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon sensed a presence coming to life behind the billowing smoke cloud and watched a towering figure standing upright. Matt's eyes widened in shock at whom he thought was killed.

"No…" The blonde-haired youth dreaded.

ZeedGarurumon murmured. "It's not possible..."

It didn't take long for the digimon and the warriors to sense Brutemon's energy presence.

There was no doubt about it.

Brutemon survived ZeedGarurumon's strongest attacks.

"E-Even after all that! He's s-s-still alive!" Angemon stammered with shock.

"No! There's no way he could have survived...!" TK muttered nervously.

MetalLilamon clenched her fists. "We're really in for a fight, guys."

"Damn it all!" ArchAngemon cursed.

As the smoke cleared away, Brutemon stood in another spontaneous pose and wore that same confident grin. However, his armor was completely gone with only the black bodysuit. Sections of the suit itself were torn up as a result of being close to the explosive blasts. Otherwise, his body was covered with bruises and scathes, but no real injuries.

Brutemon grinned from ear to ear, chortling. "Hiiiiiiiii!"

"Damn!" Matt cursed, gritting his teeth as his face contorted with a mix of fear and anger.

ZeedGarurumon growled. "What now, Matt?"

"He survived the blast!" Kari exclaimed. "Now what?"

Angemon blanched. "He isn't even wounded...in the slightest bit!"

"Looks like we'll all have to step in. Otherwise, ZeedGarurumon's done," MetalLilamon advised her young friends. "Sora, TK, Kari, your digimon will need to give us a hand."

Sora stammered, taking a few steps back. "Y-y-yeah…" _But, will that be enough to put this freak down?_

"Ha, ha," Brutemon chuckled as he dusted his hands off. "Whoo! That's enough warm up for me! Now it's my turn, dudes!"

**(Cue MEGAS XLR OST - **_**Harsh Life**_**)**

Suddenly, Brutemon gained his second wind as he sprang into the air and jetted toward ZeedGarurumon in an instant. Brutemon grinned as he thrust his right knee into ZeedGarurumon's head, landing a vicious blow that sent ZeedGarurumon sailing back. ZeedGarurumon's head snapped back while sailing back. Brutemon flew across, catching up to the wolf and landed a kick to his chest.

"ZEEDGARURUMON!" Matt cried out in horror.

ZeedGarurumon quickly recovered and landed on his feet. He propelled back at Brutemon. The oafish giant readied himself for ZeedGarurumon's incoming approach and put up his guard. The wolf landed a headbutt into Brutemon's elbows and mercilessly clawed at the mutant's defensive guard.

However, Brutemon blocked ZeedGarurumon's attacks. Matt, the other Digi-Destined, and the warriors watched on with anticipation, hoping ZeedGarurumon would pull off a miracle and put down Brutemon.

Unfortunately, ZeedGarurumon was unable to land a single blow on Brutemon. Brutemon, on the other hand, was put up an awesome defensive performance while countering and prying ZeedGarurumon's blows.

"Yo! Pretty sweet moves, dude!" Brutemon laughed like a giddy child. "You're better than I thought!"

Brutemon saw an opening and landed a vicious elbow shot to the back of ZeedGarurumon's head. The wolf collapsed face-first on the ground and was apparently put out. Brutemon wanted a sure kill and went for another elbow drop, one directly to ZeedGarurumon's head. Before he had a chance to flatten his head, ZeedGarurumon rolled away and jetted into the air. The metallic wolf quickly glided 40 feet into the air as Brutemon took off and pursued him. Pivoting his head, ZeedGarurumon saw Brutemon hot on his tail and fired another mouth blast.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_"

Brutemon quickly evaded the icy beam and chuckled. "Let's speed things up!"

With that, Brutemon vanished and phased in front of ZeedGarurumon. Taken aback by the giant's overwhelming speed, the metallic wolf was distracted and that was enough for Brutemon to land a kick to his head. He dropped ZeedGarurumon, letting him fall like a deadweight into a lake. ZeedGarurumon plummeted through the lake and sunk like a rock to the bottom.

"Whoops, must have overdid it, heh," Brutemon said with a sadistic grin.

Gripping his tag, Matt felt a warm glow from his Crest of Friendship. "C'mon, ZeedGarurumon! Get up and fight!"

Empowered by Matt's crest, ZeedGarurumon shot out of the lake like a rocket and impacted Brutemon's chest.

_**Bam!**_

"OOOOOOH!" The oafish brute howled in pain.

ZeedGarurumon seized Brutemon with his claws, lifting him over his head shortly. He landed a few headbutts and pummeled him with consecutive gut punches. Brutemon's face contorted with pain. More punches landed, causing Brutemon to recoil.

Suddenly, Brutemon's pained expression vanished and was replaced with a big grin. Recovering from the backlash of aggressive blows, Brutemon grabbed ZeedGarurumon and hoisted him overhead.

"LET'S GO FOR A RIDE! WHOO! PILEDRIVER!" Brutemon roared a victory cry as he dove 40 feet into the ground and drove him into the earth, letting his body impact the ground. Matt jumped away from where debris of earth scattered across the battlefield.

**(End theme)**

"ZeedGarurumon!" The blonde-haired youth cried out, worrying over his partner's condition.

"This doesn't look good, TK!" Kari cried out, clenching her fists. "He's going to be taken apart by this creep!"

"C'mon, ZeedGarurumon! You've got to get up from this!"

As ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon tried interjecting, MetalLilamon stopped them abruptly.

"Don't. It's not over yet, you two," she insisted, observing Brutemon landing near the crater where ZeedGarurumon landed.

Lowering his head over the hole, Brutemon gazed over ZeedGarurumon, who was stuck headfirst through the earth. The wolf's legs stuck outward like a vegetable planted in a garden.

"Hey, you okay there, dude?"

Like a vegetable, Brutemon plucked ZeedGarurumon out of the ground and lifted him by his legs. He hung ZeedGarurumon over his face and grinned.

"You didn't die already, did ya?"

"_**Blowback Breath!**_"

_**Boom!**_

ZeedGarurumon recovered long enough to shot a blast directly in Brutemon's face. As the blast impacted the Squad member's face, Brutemon fell on his back and was knocked unconscious. ZeedGarurumon landed on his feet as Matt hurried toward him.

"ZeedGarurumon! Thank goodness, " Matt threw himself onto ZeedGarurumon. "I thought you almost bit it there."

"…not going to die so easily," the metallic wolf muttered.

Shifting his view toward Brutemon's body, Matt mentally prayed. _Stay down. Please, stay down, you big oaf!_

"Oomph!" Brutemon grunted as he shot his feet up and kip-upped into the air, rolling over and landed on his feet. He sat in a crouched position, grinning like a maniac despite the damage he received from the pummeling he received.

"AH…!" Matt gasped.

"NO WAY!" TK exclaimed.

"How in the world…?" Sora blanched.

"Heh. Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" chuckled Brutemon as he postured himself upright and clapped his hands. "That's the spirit!"

ZeedGarurumon and Matt growled out of frustration and bewilderment.

"Heh, alright, aye! I don't think Yamato's pet has anything left! He's sunk!" laughed Chaser.

"I'll give him another minute or so until he collapses," Devilin remarked.

Brutemon popped his neck and exhaled. "I'll give ya bonus points for lasting this long with me, dude. It's too bad that I have to kill you and stuff like that. I should have more fun with you instead."

_No! I never thought that his guy would be this strong!_ Matt mentally said. _It looks like we'll be facing death's doors at any moment from now._

"Alrighty then! Here it comes!" Brutemon whooped and hollered, gaping his mouth.

"GUYS! LET'S MOVE!" MetalLilamon ordered as she took off.

"AW CRAP!" ArchAngemon and Seraphimon shouted as they flew off after MetalLilamon.

FlareVeemon followed his friends. "Hang on!"

"Let's follow them, my friends!" Angemon encouraged Angewomon and Garudamon as they jetted off toward the battle. "TK, you, Kari, and Sora stay back!"

"Right!" The Bearers of Love and Light responded

TK cried out. "Just hang in there, big brother! Our digimon are coming to the rescue!"

"Alright, doggie! Here comes… THE END!" Brutemon posed and opened his mouth.

Matt shielded his eyes as Brutemon further gaped his mouth, expelling a flashy stream of energy toward them.

"_**Nuclear Flash Cannon!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

All it took was a tenth of a second. Brutemon spewed a massive beam that hurtled toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon. Matt watched the beam close in as his entire life flashed before his own eyes.

_Is this the end for me…? TK, if this is the end of my life… I'm sorry… for all I've done._

Suddenly, the Bearer of Friendship reopened his eyes and saw MetalLilamon scooping him up and flying away. Angemon and Angewomon both pulled ZeedGarurumon away. Garudamon flew up behind Brutemon and pelted him with a flaming phoenix. This only managed to stun Brutemon shortly, allowing ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon to land triple punches to the back of his head. This resulted in Brutemon closing his mouth shut as the blast he fired exploded in his mouth. Everyone watched as the large portion of Brutemon's _Nuclear Flash _Cannon impact an island several kilometers away. As the blast hit the island, it ignited into a massive explosion that shook the entire vicinity.

The angels threw themselves on top of ZeedGarurumon, shielding him from the debris. Garudamon provided as a shield for Sora, TK, and Kari to hide behind as debris flew across and scattered from the explosion. MetalLilamon covered Matt while the other Magna warriors stood their ground.

As the explosion died, the smoke settled over the area where the island used to be.

"Thank you, Angemon...Angewomon," ZeedGarurumon murmured.

"Wow! That's a relief! They saved ZeedGarurumon!" TK cheered.

"What the hell was that for?" Matt snapped.

MetalLilamon scoffed. "We just saved your digimon, Matt. Why don't you be grateful?"

"You shouldn't even be mad, Matt! They just saved ZeedGarurumon! If it weren't for them, he would've been wasted!" The redhead overheard Matt's snide remark.

"Still, I'm glad everyone didn't get caught in that blast," Kari took a deep breath and sighed.

As the smoke weathered off, the small island was now a massive crater in the middle of the lake. The water poured through the crater. The party gawked toward the lake expressing dread and utter disbelief at the aftermath of Brutemon's destructive attack.

_Th-that blast just shook the entire planet! _MetalLilamon mentally noted as she gawked at the area where the island used to settle. _And no doubt it warped the planet._

"Damn, if we were caught in that, we'd be done!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

"Augh, look! The bastard is getting up!" Seraphimmon shouted.

ArchAngemon scoffed. "Should've guessed that wouldn't be enough to put him down."

Brutemon rose to his feet and slowly dusted himself. "Not a bad sneak attack, little dudes." He pivoted his head, grinning like a crazed maniac. "You managed to blast my head so hard you slammed my poor mouth shut!" Chuckling, he opened his mouth as blood spilled from the sides and blew smoke out. He was missing numerous teeth, making look goofier than before. Though he was grinning like a slow-minded fool, it was a mask to conceal his anger toward the digimon and the Magna warriors. "And just look at my teeth. It kinda makes me mad, ya know."

"Damn! We've only managed to knock out several of his mouth with our combined efforts?" Seraphimmon cursed angrily.

"What now, guys?" FlareVeemon gulped.

"Hey, Devilin! Chaser!" The oafish behemoth turned his head. "Let me play with these three little shrimps and their friends too? Can I? Huh, huh? Yes? No?"

"Humph, figures," Chaser scoffed, folding his arms. "The big oaf wants to hog our fun."

"Fine! Do whatever you want then!" Devilin hissed. "But if you don't finish these weaklings off in five minutes, you're treating us to hot fudge sundaes!"

"Great! Well, it looks like I'll have to finish you runts off," Brutemon chuckled, punching a fist into his palm as he paced toward the group.

"TK, we're off to assist the others," Angemon said.

"You look after ZeedGarurumon from here," Angewomon said to TK, Kari, and Sora. "We're off!"

"Be careful!" Kari called out.

Garudamon followed the angel digimon as they glided off to where the Magna warriors faced Brutemon. MetalLilamon flew over to ZeedGarurumon and set Matt by his side. She flew off to where the others confronted Brutemon.

Beginning his assault, Brutemon launched himself over at Garudamon and landed a lariat that took the giant bird down. MetalLilamon flew over, attempting a sneak attack. Brutemon backhanded the female fighter and sent her sailing back. He phased away and appeared in front of FlareVeemon and kicked him away.

The angels, ArchAngemon, and Seraphimmon closed in to attack Brutemon.

"Garudamon!" Sora shouted as she raced over to her fallen digimon.

"I can't believe how easily he brushed them off!" TK cried out. "Angemon, Angewomon! Tike, Kara! Be careful!"

"We have to believe in them, guys!" The Child of Light said.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough to save them," Matt remarked, pulling himself off the ground. "Brutemon is leagues above our digimon and the others."

"But, if they work together, they'll bring him down!" The redhead exclaimed.

MetalLilamon growled as she and FlareVeemon flew back into the battle. "You guys stay back! David, let's hurry!"

"Right!"

"It doesn't matter," the blonde-haired youth made his observation regarding the situation. "Brutemon's years as a hired mercenary allowed him to step over many boundaries. Thus, all of that experience has allowed him to increase his power. He doesn't even have to digivolve to get stronger. If he really wanted to, he could just drop the 'mon' at the end of his name to set him apart from normal digimon. That explains why Devilin and Chaser, the two who've been watching us, dropped the 'mon's' from their names."

"Is that right?" TK inquired. "Well, don't count Angemon out yet!"

"Don't give your hopes high, TK."

"C'mon, Angemon! You can do it! I believe in you!"

"Go get him, Angewomon!" said Kari.

"Are you ready, Angewomon?" The male angel turned toward his female colleague.

"As I ever will be, Angemon."

"Let's get ready to rumble, ya big bastard!" ArchAngemon shouted. "Sis, let's take him."

Seraphimmon nodded. "Oh hell yeah."

MetalLilamon and FlareVeemon closed in toward the battle as they saw Brutemon charging toward the four combatants.

"We're not going to make it, Keke!"

"We will! We're coming, guys!" MetalLilamon cried out.

xxxxx

Mercurimon and Dianamon ventured forth to where the Digi-Destined and company battled the Nightmare Special Squad. Sensing a bad premonition involving the Great Elder, Mercurimon abruptly halted his path and turned away.

"Mercurimon?" Dianamon blinked as she, too, stopped and noticed a look of distress on her colleague's face. "Is something wrong? We should keep going."

"You go, Dianamon. Your kills should alone be sufficient enough to tilt the battle to their favor."

"Me alone?"

"Have confidence in your abilities, Dianamon. I just had a terrible premonition involving the Great Elder. The evil one may be approaching the sacred summit very soon."

"But, Marsmon will be there."

"His strength along won't be sufficient enough," Mercurimon replied. "I must be there with Marsmon to better secure the summit. Dianamon, go on without me. Gennai's Chosen will need your help."

"Fine then. A safe journey to you back to the summit and I won't let you down!"

With that, Dianamon took off into the distance and headed toward the direction where the Nightmare Squad battle resumed.

Turning around, Mercurimon headed back to the summit. "Forgive me, Chosen, but my first priority is to protect the Great Elder. I'm afraid I must leave this battle to you, Dianamon. I fear that the evil one will endanger the Elder's life soon."

xxxxx

**(Repeat MEGAS XLR OST**_** - Harsh Life**_**)**

Angemon, Angewomon, ArchAngemon, and Seraphimmon proved insufficient as Brutemon greatly overpowered them. Just as Angemon tried to digivolve, the oafish mutant interjected and cut off Angemon's chances of turning into MagnaAngemon.

Brutemon created an energy barrier that repelled all four combatants back.

As FlareVeemon and MetalLilamon entered the fray, they engaged Brutemon with straightforward attacks. Brutemon grabbed both Magna warriors and smashed both of their heads together, striking a pose over their fallen bodies.

"Heh, heh, look at me now!" Brutemon laughed as he made sport of his beaten adversaries.

"Are you alright, Angemon?" Angewomon said, assisting her colleague up.

"Just fine. Let's not take our eyes off of him!" The male angel declared.

ArchAngemon declared. "I say we give him our best attacks!"

"Give it to him!" Seraphimmon cried out.

"I'm on it!" Angemon roared as he thrust his fist forward. "_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Holy Lance!**_"

"_**Heaven's Rod!**_"

The four attacks coalesced, forming a single energy beam. The combined attack expanded, growing ever so bigger and filled with holy energies, and hurtled toward the titan. However, all Brutemon did was take a deep breath and blew the blast away with his breath. The blast was repelled toward the angels and the siblings. They quickly scattered from the blast as it impacted the ground and exploded.

Suddenly, Angemon and Angewomon felt a cold draft coming up behind them. Then, their heads were smashed together as Brutemon both cold-clocked them. As the angels fell, ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon jetted up to engage Brutemon. Brutemon phased out and reappeared behind the kids, delivering a double chop to their necks. Like the angels, the Magna warriors fell to the earth and were left lying in a heap.

**(End theme)**

"Angewomon! Get up!" encouraged Kari, who looked on with horror.

TK cried out, pleading to his digimon. "You can't lose, Angemon!" _C'mon, you came close to digivolving! But, that jerk had to stop it!_

MetalLilamon shook her head and steadily stood up. "…this bastard's tough. Man, he's got to have a weakness. Sam, where the hell are you and the others?"

FlareVeemon panted, picking himself up. "If we had our old powers, this guy would be nothing to us."

"Guys, c'mon, we can't lose… not now!" Sora trembled with shock as her eyes fell on everyone involved in the battle. She turned toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon. _Is this really it? After all we've been through, we die here? _She shook her head dismissively. "Izzy, Mimi, Joe… Tai, Agumon! Where are ya'll?"

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Outskirts of Capital City: Spirus**_

"…TAKE THIS!" UmbraDevimon phased and reappeared behind Apollomon. He tried ensnaring him with his Devimon hands, but narrowly missed. He pivoted his head as Apollomon lunged at the behemoth's head, landing a fist imbued with intense Ki energy.

"AAAAAUGH!" Apollomon bellowed a battle roar, which filled the entire area as his fist connected with UmbraDevimon. "_**Phoebus Blow!**_" He cried out, letting his fist crack the side of UmbraDevimon's face.

"…huh?" Shadramon noted the power readings his scouter picked up. _What's this? The scouter is picking up a rising power from this Olympian, but there's others on the northwestern direction. I see, that's where the Chosen must be currently engaged with the Nightmare Squad. If they're there, Yamato must be… _"UmbraDevimon, cease your attack!"

Shaking off Apollomon's attack, UmbraDevimon overheard Shadramon's order and growled with irritation.

"You'll be happy to know the one you seek is just northwest from here."

UmbraDevimon realized where this was leading. "You mean…?"

"He's close by. Well, a few hundred kilometers, but we should get there."

The behemoth turned, facing Apollomon and Minervamon. Then, he shifted his wicked gaze toward Shadramon and flew toward him.

"Lead the way, Shadramon."

"WAIT! Where are you going?" demanded Apollomon.

Minervamon angrily snapped. "Running away from this fight? Don't think you can get away knowing full well you killed Neptunmon!"

"I have no desire to play with you any bugs," UmbraDevimon added as he and Shadramon took off into the distance. "There's a reason why I was summoned here! And that's to find the one who casted me aside!" His voice echoed from the distance as his villainous laughter sent chills down Minervamon's back.

"No! Wait!" Minervamon shouted as she flew off after them.

Apollomon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "No! Leave them. As much as I want to avenge Neptunmon, he wouldn't want us to needlessly throw our lives away. The Chosen and their allies should be able to take care of those two."

"What now…?" A dejected Minervamon lowered her head.

"To Spirus. I want to check the situation over there. Come, Minervamon."

"…"

"Look, I can't forgive what they've done to Neptunmon, but more people have died since these invaders arrived. You have to stay strong for Neptunmon's sake, Minervamon."

Trembling with anger, Minervamon couldn't let go of the loss.

"Let's go, Minervamon. We have to concentrate on restoring peace to his planet. The Great Elder and our allies, they all depend on us."

The young warrior simply gave in, nodding. "You're right. Sorry, Apollomon."

With that, the Olympians flew off toward Spirus in the distance.

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

"Here are the four Digicores as you requested my lord."

A smile crept across the evil one's face as he knelt in front of them. He saw his own reflection from them. Both Piedmon and LadyDevimon stood on the right side, watching the delighted tyrant happily rubbing each Digicore like prized jewels.

"Excellent, Mr. Piedmon. You brought me the Digicores so quickly," the tyrant kindly addressed to the Nightmare Squad leader. "You have perfect timing. I made the wisest choice summoning for you."

"I'm honored, Lord Burizalor."

LadyDevimon smirked with an arm around Piedmon as she ran fingers across his chest.

"At last, I will have eternal life. It makes me full of unspeakable joy!"

"Lord Burizalor, let me honor you with the dance of joy. LadyDevimon, shall we dance?"

"Uh… sure."

With that, Piedmon raised his hands and put up a dance as LadyDevimon looked dumbfounded at the Nightmare Squad leader.

Even Burizalor wasn't buying into the clown's dance act. "Mr. Piedmon, I suggest you stop those shenanigans unless you value your life."

"Ph, yes… sorry, my lord!" Piedmon abruptly stopped. "What was I thinking?"

LadyDevimon snorted. "Yes, indeed."

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me that I hurt your feelings," Burizalor chortled as he eyed each Digicore obsessively. "I'd never thought that my dream would become a reality. Absolute immortality is at my grasp!"

"You're right, Lord Burizalor. I don't know what came over me. This is _your _glorious moment."

"Let us begin!" The tyrant declared as he stood above the four Digicores, the very same orbs, which contained the powers of the four holy beasts. "Prepare to witness the birth of the eternal ruler of the Digiverse! Digicores, grant me eternal life! Fill me with the power of the Sovereigns!"

"Yes! The time has now arrived!" The Pierrot digimon openly declared. "Long live, Lord Burizalor! Ruler of the Digiverse and future king of the human's world!"

Cue the awkward silence as Burizalor and Piedmon gazed at one another as their smiles faded.

Despite the command Burizalor supposedly declared, nothing happened. The Digicores didn't react to his command nor did they move from their spots. Was there a command left out? The perplexed Burizalor gazed over the Digicores.

"So, did anything happen yet?" Piedmon inquired. "Are you immortal, my lord?"

"Lord Burizalor?" addressed LadyDevimon.

"N-No. I don't think so... But why?"

Just then, Burizalor recalled what one of the natives from the Suzaku Village warned him. He remembered the villager specifically told him the Digicores required a password to unlock their hidden powers. On top of that, the villager warned the Digicores had limits and could lose their powers very soon due to unforeseen circumstances.

"Damn! That cursed coward said I need a password?" Burizalor angrily snarled whilst clenching his fists tightly, whipping his tail back and forth anxiously. " I simply thought that he was being bitter. I should have taken that damn fool's word! He warned me I wouldn't get my wish! So, there's a code I must find. A secret code that these villagers would know! Then there has to be an arrangement for these cores! We must force a native to tell us! Ugh, but we've already killed most of them... surely there must be a few left."

Burizalor activated his scouter and probed a few scattered beacons.

"Most of the natives left were already rounded up from Spirus," LadyDevimon proclaimed. "I've yet to hear any status reports from UmbraDevimon."

"This reading is from Yamato and the Chosen's friends! Perhaps they know where a native might be..."

"Wait, my lord! Then I have to order the other Squad to cease their attack on the Chosen and return here!"

Suddenly, Burizalor's scouter pinpointed and isolated a location containing two large power readings. "Wait, I've got a lock on a source. Piedmon, look toward Point 987463! There are three power levels that are unmistakably from natives and a fourth one rapidly approaching that point. It would seem that we have found the last hiding place of our humble natives."

"Then allow me and LadyDevimon to extract the password from these natives," Piedmon offered as he took LadyDevimon's hand. "Shall we, my mistress?"

"Yes, let's."

"No, you two. I'll be the one to go," the tyrant said as he floated toward his hoverchair and climbed into it. "In fact, I am accustomed to dealing with these people. Mr. Piedmon, LadyDevimon, I ask you to stay and guard the Digicores."

"Yes, sir. Leave it to me!"

LadyDevimon bowed. "We won't let you down, my lord."

As the pair saluted the evil one, Burizalor flew off towards the direction leading to the Great Elder's summit.

"Yes! No time to delay!" The tyrant boasted as his sinister laughter filled the entire area. "Everybody will be bowing before me once I become immortal!"

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

We pan over back to the main battle.

The heated battle wasn't turning out too well for the angel digimon and the Magna warriors. TK, Kari, and Sora (holding an unconscious Biyomon) watched from the sidelines as despair overtaken them. Matt tried to encourage ZeedGarurumon to recover and step back into the battle, but to no avail. The mega's injuries were too severe.

One blast knocked both MetalLilamon and FlareVeemon, causing them to lose power and turn back into Keke and David.

Tike and Kara, now out of their Magna forms, were standing with their faces beaten. As for Angemon and Angewomon, they struggled to stand as Brutemon folded his arms and laughed at their expense.

Suddenly, Brutemon phased out.

"Look out above you, Angemon!" TK called out.

Kari gasped as she saw Brutemon standing behind the angels. "Behind you!"

The duo turned as Brutemon relentlessly launched energy blasts at their direction. The angels took the attacks head-on. One blast nailed Angemon, causing him to turn back to Patamon. Likewise for Angewomon as one blast knocked her for a loop and caused her to turn back to Gatomon. Tike and Kara jumped in, catching both digimon whilst evading Brutemon's bombardment of blasts.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Brutemon laughed. "Take that, and that! Ya can't escape me!"

"Damn! These shoots are difficult to dodge!" Tike cursed as he danced around the blasts as he carried Patamon around.

Kara screamed. "Crap! This is getting annoying!"

"Look above you!" Gatomon warned the kids as she pointed up.

A boisterous voice called out from above the kids and the digimon. "Hey! I'm over here, dummies!"

They turned to see Brutemon phasing in the air as he reappeared in front of them. The brute bumrushed the kids and nailed them with punches. The blows knocked Tike and Kara back as they rolled around and shielded Patamon & Gatomon. Tike and Kara fell facefirst on the ground, eating dirt as they covered TK and Kari's partners.

"PATAMON!" TK cried out.

Kari shouted. "GATOMON!"

"Those two… they're protecting our digimon!" The Child of Hope exclaimed. "They… oh those guys…!"

"They're too weakened from those blows!" Sora exclaimed. "We have to call them off and pull back!"

Keke stood up, holding her fractured right arm. "Tike, Kara… get out of there… we need to pull out now."

"I'm not!" TK snapped. "I refuse to give up! Right, Kari?"

"I'm with you!"

"No! They've had enough! We need to call them off!" Sora ordered.

Tike scoffed as he stood up and turned, facing Brutemon. "No way in hell. We're not gonna be defeated by this big retard." Gritting his teeth, the boy readily lifted a fist and walked toward Brutemon.

"Tike!" Kara cried out. "Get back!"

"Wait…!" Patamon called out as he flew toward Tike. "You can't fight him like this!"

"No. We won't be defeated..." The boy muttered as Patamon latched onto his back, tugging him back. "TK! Help!"

"Patamon!" TK exclaimed.

"So, you still have enough strength to trash talk?" Brutemon chortled as he kept that same goofy grin. "I don't know how you're doing this, but you're tougher than ya, look! You make this more fun for me!"

"PATAMON! TIKE!" TK, Kari, Kara, Gatomon, David, and Keke cried out, pleading in unison. "STOP!"

"Heh, ha, ha! Tough luck you and those pets had to go against ME!" Brutemon roared, laughing as he openly mocked the boy and Patamon.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID ASS MOUTH!" Tike roared as he clenched his right fist and lunged forward as Patamon clawed onto his back. "HEE-YA!"

As Tike threw a punch, Brutemon jumped over him.

Everything moved at a slower motion pace as Tike and Patamon could feel their hearts racing like no tomorrow. The Digi-Destined and company watched in horror at what Brutemon was going to do.

In less than a second, the titan landed a devastating kick that impacted Tike's neck. There was a sudden snap as everyone else, minus Chaser and Devilin, cringed. The children looked on with terror. Kari and Kara both covered their eyes. Tike fell to the ground, landing atop of Patamon. Tike and Patamon were both on the ground, but the boy was in worse shape with his neck broken.

"TIKE!" Kara, Keke, and David screamed in horror.

"NO! PATAMON! TIKE!" Sora, TK, and Kari cried out.

Gatomon gritted her teeth, turning away. "No…"

Matt was the only one who could barely manage to watch without cringing. He shifted his view toward Brutemon, growling under his breath.

TK, Kari, Gatomon, David, and Kara hurried over to where Tike and Patamon were laying. The kids carried the boy and digimon away from the battlefield to tend to their injuries.

"This… this can't be…!" Sora remarked. "He's brushed us off like we were nothing! And Tike… that brave kid… how can that guy be laughing about this?"

Like the brute he truly was, Brutemon expressed no remorse for the injured child and the digimon.

Chaser's scouter probed Tike, picking up a confirmed power reading that dropped down to zero.

"That little run's power dropped to zero. No energy left, mate."

"Yeah. Broken necks will do that," Devilin snickered.

"Patamon!" TK checked over both Patamon and Tike. "Oh, man… Tike. He… he doesn't look good!"

"Of course not! That big bastard just broke his neck!" Kara snapped.

"What can we do?" a worried Kari frantically wondered.

"C'mon, Tike, don't you die on me, man!" David said.

"I can't lose you again, Patamon! I just can't!"

"And here I thought they were getting better," the frustrated Bearer of Friendship muttered as he watched the kids forming a circle around their injured friends. "I had high hopes in those two."

"Then, you should've jumped in there to save them!" Keke berated Matt. "Why didn't you? Huh?"

"Well, that was a freaking disappointment," Brutemon scoffed, furrowing his brows as he suddenly lost interest in his adversaries. "Lord Burizalor had to call us all the way out here for this? Oh well, I guess it's the nice time to kill them now."

Suddenly, Brutemon noticed a gleaming object shooting down from the skies. He curiously stared at the source as it descended several kilometers in the open field distance. Chaser and Devilin, too, noticed the object.

"What's that?" Chaser wondered.

"It's a ship," Devilin remarked, eyeing the spaceship making a landing behind a giant hill. "Who could be coming here?"

The Nightmare Squad curiously watched the ship landing. Even the Digi-Destined and company was taken aback by this unexpected arrival.

"A ship," Matt muttered. "Could it be him?"

"I don't recognize that ship. Who is it?" pondered Brutemon.

"It's them," Biyomon muttered, coming out of her unconscious state. Sora looked down to Biyomon as her lips curled with a smile. "They've finally… come…"

"Tai and Agumon! It's them!" Sora exclaimed.

"My brother is here?" Kari gasped happily. "You guys! It's my brother and Agumon! They're finally here!"

Keke smiled. "Yes… I can feel Agumon especially." _This power from him… it's like as if Max has returned. _

"Alright!" Kara cried out.

"It's about time," Sora said, her heart raced as she gripped her crest. "I knew you'd come."

xxxxx

_**Inside the spaceship**_

As the ship's entrance opened, Tai grabbed a bag and put in his pant pocket. He turned facing his digimon partner, who has now taken a newly modified form like ZeedGarurumon.

"Ready, buddy?" asked the Bearer of Courage.

**(DBZ Ultimate Battle 22 - **_**Goku's Theme**_**)**

As he stepped into the forefront of the entrance, the new WarGreymon walked out as the planet's light beamed over him. He stood clad in armor akin to WarGreymon's. Strapped across his back was a massive sword, heavy enough to pulverize earth, called the _Dramon Breaker_. The Brave Shield on his back jutted out like gliders, granting him better flight mobility. His mask was now aerodynamic as his front horn was longer and sharper. The horns that used to adorn his head were lengthened out. In fact, his whole armor garb was designed with aerodynamic features to allow quicker flight.

The ship's computer confirmed. "_**Landing sequence confirmed. We have now arrived on Planet Spira.**_"

"So, this is Spira?" An intrigued Tai gazed over to the emerald skies and the rich landscape. "Incredible, no wonder they call it the gem of the Digiverse."

"Tai."

"Oh, right. Sorry to keep you waiting, _VictoryGreymon_," the pre-teen smiled as he looked up to his partner. "We have to find them quickly, VictoryGreymon. Sora, Kari, TK, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and X's friends are waiting for us. We can't forget everyone else who were harmed by Burizalor's crew."

"I'm picking up several energies in one direction. I can't believe this place is full of guys with enormous powers. Patamon, Gatomon, and Biyomon's energies are decreasing! And there's another… it's one of X's friends! Tai, we have to get to them right away!"

"Lead the way, VictoryGreymon," Tai said, his face conveyed determination as he hopped onto VictoryGreymon's back. "Don't worry guys, we're on our way!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Tai and VictoryGreymon Finally Arrive! Throwdown the Nightmare Squad!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, VictoryGreymon is here! Since ZeedGarurumon is here, it's only fitting VictoryGreymon turns up. Get ready to see him in action next chapter! The Nightmare Squad better watch out!

Send a review and stay gold!


	31. Tai and VictoryGreymon Finally Arrive!

**A/N:** Tai and VictoryGreymon appear. Now, the real fun begins. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 31: **__**Tai and VictoryGreymon Finally Arrive! Throwdown the Nightmare Squad!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Half a Mile from the Battlefront/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

As he sensed the location of his friends, VictoryGreymon levitated out of the spaceship with Tai clinging to his back. VictoryGreymon turned his head, facing the direction where their friends were currently facing the Nightmare Squad.

The warrior powered up as a flashy red aura flared around him.

Then, he vanished in an instant.

At that moment, before the Nightmare Special Squad could even blink an eye, a comet-like burst sped past them quickly. Taken aback by the stream of light, Devilin and Chaser couldn't believe their eyes. Both of them sported befuddled looks. Then, Brutemon felt a force of wind blowing by him as it caused him to spin around out of control.

The Nightmare Squad gasped in shock as they saw VictoryGreymon standing, right at the center of the battlefield. The Digi-Destined and company gasped, awestruck by VictoryGreymon's grand entrance. Mesmerized by VictoryGreymon's new appearance, the digimon, minus Patamon, gazed at the mega's new armored form.

"Wa…WarGreymon?" Gatomon cried out.

Kari called out to Tai, who was sitting atop of VictoryGreymon's right shoulder. "TAI!"

"Yo, guys," Tai shifted his view to his friends, acknowledging them with a smile. "Sorry we took long. We'll make up for lost time."

Gazing toward Tai's direction, Matt stood over ZeedGarurumon. His blood started to boil at the sight of his rival. _They've finally decided to turn up! But, what's this? WarGreymon has a new look… what's the story behind this?_

"TAI!" TK cried out as he held an unconscious Patamon in his arms.

Keke stood up, holding her fractured arm. "Tai… it's about time. I'd thought you were going to get delayed."

"TAI!" Sora called out to her friend, who jumped off VictoryGreymon's shoulder.

Biyomon blinked, noting VictoryGreymon's new look. "WarGreymon, when did you get a makeover?"

"Since a few days ago," VictoryGreymon answered, nodding his head.

"Yeah, WarGreymon had undergone intense gravity training. Once he mastered 100G, he unlocked a hidden power whilst facing the brink of death," Tai explained as he walked up to his friends. "And as you can see. He was able to digivolve further. He's now VictoryGreymon."

Matt repeated, muttering. "VictoryGreymon?"

"Sorry, we're late," the Bearer of Courage apologized as he walked by Sora, giving her a hug. Then, he knelt over to give Kari a brotherly hug. "I'm glad you're ok, Kari."

"TK, Gatomon, Sora, and the others protected me. I knew I could count on them. X's friends especially were a big help."

"Tai! Tike's hurt! One of those bastards just broke his neck!" Kara screamed as he ran up to Tai, tugging him on his right arm. "We get him healed up!"

"Relax," Tai smiled as he held the bag filled with Digi-Vitamin pills. "X and Gennai were nice enough to give me these. I was already planning to give everyone of you guys some."

"Oh, good!" Kara sighed with relief. "Tike is saved."

"And make sure to give Patamon one, too," TK said as he walked up to Tai.

Patting TK's head, Tai nodded. "No problem. But, thanks TK. You lived up to your promise to look after my sister."

"I told you I wouldn't let you down," TK replied.

"Now, let's get our friends healed up."

"Good, now Patamon can get all better again!"

Tai turned his head, noticing Matt and ZeedGarurumon on the opposite side from them. "Seems Matt and ZeedGarurumon helped you guys plenty."

"Just against these guys," Keke spoke up as she approached Tai. "We lost the Digicores. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll get them back," Tai reassured the female fighter, managing to lift her spirits.

Keke smirked as she winced, feeling excruciating pain shooting up in her arm. "Ow!"

"I'll feed you a vitamin, too. Come."

_You're just like Max. Always managing to save us to the very end. _Keke mentally noted as she followed behind Tai.

"Feed this to Gatomon," Tai said whilst handing Kari a vitamin. "Here, TK! Catch!" He threw another to TK, who jumped up and caught it with one hand. Tai knelt over by Tike's side and gently inserted a vitamin into the boy's mouth. He handed another to Keke, who took the vitamin and swallowed it.

"Sora," Tai said, throwing a vitamin to the redhead who caught it and fed it to Biyomon.

"Tai…" Sora whispered as she approached him, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. "Just got something in my eyes."

"Heh, right," the large-haired pre-teen snickered. "You're looking well, Sora. I' wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister and the others."

"I'm always here when you need me."

"I appreciate it. But, where are Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and the others?"

"Don't worry," Keke answered as the vitamin healed her arm completely, repairing the damage in her bones and tendons. "They're with Sam. They probably moved to another location, but they're ok as far as I know."

"Good, then after we take care of these creeps," Tai shot an intense glare at the Nightmare Squad. "We can find the others and plan out how we'll get the Digicores back."

"Easier said than done," Tike groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. His neck was now healed after the vitamin healed his critical injury. "These bastards are tough. We barely even managed to beat one."

"Only because Matt's digimon and I took one out," Keke said.

"These guys are ridiculously strong!" Biyomon squawked. "Especially that big brute over there!"

"Yeah, that jacked up retard," David remarked as he pointed to Brutemon, who like Chaser and Devilin were shocked at how quickly the injured digimon and fighters 'miraculously' recovered. "They're tough, Tai. I'm serious."

Kara nodded. "He's right."

"What they said! Let's work together and beat them!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Keke addressed Tai. "No offense, but I can sense VictoryGreymon's gotten strong… but I doubt even he can take these three out."

"Oh these guys?" Tai eyed the three Squad members. "Who are they, Keke?"

"They call themselves the Nightmare Special Squad. Sent by Burizalor to kill us. Their leader just went up and left with the Digicores."

"I see."

"Huh? Hey, you! Where the hell did you two come from?" Brutemon shouted toward Tai and VictoryGreymon. "You just came outta nowhere! How was I supposed to know there were more of ya?"

"Hmmm, isn't that boy one of those Chosen were told about?" Chaser mulled for a bit.

"Doesn't he look familiar, Chaser?"

"What do ya mean, mate?"

"He looks like that Taito Yagami bastard we fought during the Great Wars," Devilin promptly stated as he meticulously eyed Tai, visualizing a striking resemblance to the leader of the Original Digi-Destined – the ones Gennai gathered before Tai and the Odaiba crew.

"Maybe, but it's just a coincidence. It has to be."

"Well, no matter. His digimon is sure fast."

Chaser remarked. "He's probably faster than you, Devilin."

"Yeah, right! My scouter picked up a low battle power from him! He just caught us off guard!"

"But, look at how quickly… AH!" Chaser gasped as he noticed Tike, Keke, Patamon, and the others recovered quickly. "Did you see that?"

"Huh? WHAT THE…?" Brutemon blabbered out, taken aback by the group's quick recovery. "I just knocked that little snot out and broke his neck!"

"What is this? How did they recover so fast?" Devilin snapped. "That boy Brutemon kicked was practically dead! Did that guy just use some kind of healing?"

"I couldn't tell ya that, mate. This is baffling to me!"

"You guys have been through a lot," Tai said as he walked up to VictoryGreymon. "The digimon really put up quite a fight. And I can't forget about you guys." The Bearer of Courage alluded to Keke, Tike, Kara, and David's efforts. "You guys sure proved you can hold your own in some rough fights. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Tai," Keke said.

David politely bowed. "I'm glad to know we didn't let you down."

"Hey, you oughta let me get back in there and beat that big retard up!" Tike said.

Kara nodded. "Please, let us fight with you and VictoryGreymon!"

he digimon have really proven themselves."

"They did a lot, but me, Kari, and Sora couldn't even do anything," TK said. "Our digimon were losing to these guys!"

"Don't you say that. The fact you guys are alive tells me a lot," Tai stated as he turned toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "And I have to repay another favor. Sheesh, Matt's digimon doesn't look good."

"But, it appears he digivolved further like I did," VictoryGreymon noted ZeedGarurumon's outward appearance. "Seems he was forced to endure something drastic to unlock his full potential."

"And it still wasn't enough to beat that big guy!" Patamon said.

"You'd be crazy if you sent VictoryGreymon out there, Tai!" Gatomon pleaded.

Sora went up to Tai and grabbed his arm. "No offense, but they're right, Tai!"

"Please, let us help you fight them!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

"We can help even the odds," Keke insisted. "In fact, that vitamin helped boost my power a bit."

"I feel stronger than before," David said.

"ZeedGarurumon was helpless against that guy, Tai!" TK shouted.

"Why was he fighting them? Weren't they in league with each other?" VictoryGreymon inquired.

"They were at first..." Sora said, but she stopped as VictoryGreymon placed a hand over her forehead.

"It's okay, Sora. You don't have to talk," Tai said.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"VictoryGreymon will feel your thoughts."

"Feel my thoughts. This is getting weird."

"It's okay. Just let him probe your mind."

"He's not going to wipe my memories… is he?"

"No, silly. Go on, VictoryGreymon."

Sora sealed her mouth as VictoryGreymon began channeling through her thoughts and quickly reprised over the past events. The mega jerked his arm away and nodded.

"Well..?"

"Now I know everything, Tai. I saw how our friends' powers received a significant boost since they got here. I know for a fact Mimi, Izzy, Joe, X's other friend, and the others are safe. The Digicores were in fact confiscated. That Burizalor guy is indeed on this planet and these Nightmare Squad guys are in league with him."

"Whoa! He read your exact thoughts?" TK asked.

The redhead girl replied, blinking in astonishment. "He sure did."

"That's amazing!" Kari said with awe. "How could you tell?"

"I've been asking myself that, too," VictoryGreymon said. "I just had a feeling that it'd work."

"I'll say. At least, Matt has somewhat turned over a new leaf," said Tai. "He managed to save your lives this time."

"Whoa, hold on, VictoryGreymon! Where did you even get this power?" Gatomon demanded.

"Alright, one for Metalgarurumon," Tai muttered. "Hey, Matt! Catch!" With that, he threw the vitamin to Matt.

As the vitamin flew across, Brutemon tried snatching it with his teeth. As he bit down, a few teeth fell out as the vitamin fell through an open gap. Matt jumped up, catching the vitamin in his hand. Examining it, he looked up and gawked at Tai, taken aback by his generous offer.

"Feed him with that, Matt! It'll heal his injuries and replenish his strength!"

"TAI!" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Tike and Kara snapped.

"Relax. Trust me on this, guys," Tai reassured his crew.

Examining the vitamin thoroughly, he knelt down and handed the tablet to ZeedGarurumon. The mega scooped the vitamin into his mouth and swallowed it. At that instant, ZeedGarurumon felt his entire body being replenished with new energy. He sprang to his feet, completely good as new.

"Whoa!" Matt blanched in shock. "Are you feeling any better, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Never felt better! We should really thank Tai for that."

"Thank him?"

"Did you get dropped on your head or something, Tai?" Gatomon disapproved of the gogglehead's rash decision. "I guess you want him fighting alongside us, but I'm not so sure about this!"

"No, I see what you're doing," Keke said. "ZeedGarurumon's a strong player and we'll need him as healthy as we can."

Tike and Kara looked at one another, blinking. "Oh, that makes sense."

"Yep," Tai said, keenly eyeing Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "And we still have a fight to finish, but we have more important things to take care of. VictoryGreymon."

"Right," VictoryGreymon added as he pivoted his head and locked eyes with Brutemon, who stood his ground and stared down him. "I'll take care of these guys myself."

"Lay it to them, VictoryGreymon," the Bearer of Courage encouraged his partner.

"VictoryGreymon! Don't do it!" Kari cried out.

"You got to call him off. They'll tear him apart!" said TK.

"I don't think so," Keke murmured as she watched VictoryGreymon walking toward Brutemon. "Right, guys?"

With that, Tike, Kara, and David all exchanged nods.

Matt and ZeedGarurumon watched VictoryGreymon stepping into the middle of the battlefield. Tai stood his distance from where the two combatant digimon faced off, wearing a determined smile.

"Tai, why are you so confident? Does VictoryGreymon have a trick or two up his sleeve?" Sora asked, looking at her friend with concern. "You wouldn't be smiling if something wasn't on your mind."

"Just watch, Sora."

VictoryGreymon stopped as he stood 20 feet from where Brutemon faced him. The muscle bound mutant scratched his head in befuddlement, gawking at VictoryGreymon.

"You're one weird dude. So you're going to take care of us? _YOU _alone?"

"What's he thinking?" Matt wondered.

ZeedGarurumon added, sensing what many call the calm before the storm. He had a foreboding feeling that something spectacular was set to unfold.

"You can sense something, can you, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Humph, all I can ask is if ya can make our fight something to remember by!" Brutemon exclaimed.

"Heh, I won't even need to break a sweat beating you," VictoryGreymon boasted.

Brutemon simply laughed at the mega's 'bluff.' "Ha, that's a laugh! Hey, Chaser, Devilin! What's this idiot's power reading?"

"This fool is pretty confident," said Devilin. "He's a lowly 5000."

"Humph. Another letdown," Brutemon scoffed. "All bluff then, huh?"

ZeedGarurumon observed VictoryGreymon. "Something is odd here, Matt."

"What is it, ZeedGarurumon?"

"I wonder why VictoryGreymon is so calm? Doesn't he realize who he's dealing with?"

"You mean he's not even expressing anger?"

Suddenly, Matt came to a realization as his eyes and mouth widened. He gawked and turned his head, alternating from Tai and back to VictoryGreymon.

"Ah! No! Could he actually be?"

Even Keke and the child fighters quickly picked up on VictoryGreymon's 'latent' power. Their eyes shifted from Tai and VictoryGreymon.

"See that, guys?" Keke whispered.

"Yeah," David said.

Tike added. "We do. We felt this kind of power before from our world."

_We've got an ascendant in the making. Tai and his digimon have a shared power. _Keke mentally noted as she watched VictoryGreymon. _But, in this case… Tai requires Agumon's power to acquire the power of an ascendant. That's the power my friends and I once had._

"It's something I've heard Burizalor mention," Matt muttered to ZeedGarurumon. "Remember? That whole ascendant business?"

"Yes, I do," the metallic wolf replied.

VictoryGreymon cocked a calm smile, stirring courtesy from Brutemon.

"Huh? You've really lost it, dude," the brutish mutant mouthed off the mega. "You're gonna die yet you're smiling? You really don't fear death, do ya?"

"You can't win. I can tell that now," VictoryGreymon retorted.

"We'll see when I get done beating ya into the ground!"

"Something is really strange here," Gatomon remarked, noting Tai's digimon calm demeanor. "VictoryGreymon has never bluffed like this before."

"Doesn't he see how powerful this guy really is?" Biyomon said.

"That's not it at all, guys," Keke remarked.

_Could it be that...? No it's impossible!_ Matt thought. _VictoryGreymon... He could never become a legendary ascendant! He and Tai share some link, which is a key component to becoming an ascendant! That Keke girl and those kids… could they be potential ascendants, too?_

"I can't handle anymore of this cocky bastard's jokes," Brutemon snorted as he took on a battle stance, chortling. "It's time to put up or shut up the hell up!"

_But, Burizalor said there were two ways a being could achieve the power of and ascendant. One, if they were a human born in a Digital World and unlocked a hidden potential after years of intense training._ Matt mentally self conversed. _According to Burizalor, there shouldn't be any human born with those traits for another decade or so. And there's the second method, a human and their partner digimon must form a strong union, but certain variables must come into effect. Once they've met those requirements, they ultimately become one warrior and that individual appears once every thousand Digi-cycles. I've always shrugged it off as just a stupid fairytale. But now, I'm convinced ZeedGarurumon and myself can achieve that power. Gabumon has achieved an upgraded mega form and my crest has since then become stronger. Now, Tai appears with VictoryGreymon!_

Prepping for his first attack on VictoryGreymon, Brutemon performed another one of his off-the-wall poses. "Nightmare Special Squad member… _**Brutemon!**_"

Dumbfounded, Tai and VictoryGreymon both gawked at the mutant.

"Aaaaand… _**ATTACK!**_"

With that, Brutemon dashed and glided toward VictoryGreymon in an instant.

Throwing a punch, Brutemon decked VictoryGreymon… only to see his own fist punch through a whiff of air. The mutant's eyes bulged open as he frantically looked around.

"WHA…? WHERE? WHERE HE DID GO?"

"H-He disappeared!" TK exclaimed.

"I didn't even see him move!" Gatomon replied.

"Where did he go, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Oh here and there."

Keke, Tike, Kara, and David looked on with intense glares. Their keen eyes were able to follow VictoryGreymon. ZeedGarurumon helped Matt follow VictoryGreymon's current position.

"Did you follow him, guys?" Keke asked her young friends.

"Yep," Tike and Kara said.

David frowned. "Wow, now that was fast."

The Digi-Humans and ZeedGarurumon turned their eyes toward the hill where Chaser and Devilin stood. They noticed a figure descending behind the two Squad members.

"I don't get this," Chaser, being an inept with Ki-probing and reliant on a scouter, remarked. "Where did he go?"

"He just simply vanished," blinked Devilin.

Suddenly, the duo felt a shadow creep behind them. They whirled around and saw VictoryGreymon standing behind him. They sprang back, bewildered by VictoryGreymon's sneak approach.

"What in the?" Devilin exclaimed.

"How did he get behind us?" Chaser spat out.

"You two must be in league with this Burizalor guy," said VictoryGreymon.

"What of it?" The red-skinned alien digimon snapped at the armored mega.

"You two won't have to get hurt if you leave now," VictoryGreymon warned the Squad members. "You and that big friend of yours have a chance to flee. If not, I won't show you any mercy. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, sure! Like we'd listen to some bloke like you!" an agitated Chaser felt insulted. "You're not going to see us tend to the weak and helpless!"

"What he said! We'll tear you apart!" Devilin hissed.

"Well, I'm truly sorry to hear that," VictoryGreymon sighed. "I gave you guys a chance. Oh well. Guess I'll be knocking some sense outta you guys then."

Chaser and Devilin lunged forward as they struck VictoryGreymon… only to hit a whiff of air. They paused and turned around to find VictoryGreymon standing ten feet from where they were. The armored mega hovered back to the battlefield, leaving the bewildered duo gawking in shock.

"Did ya… see him move, Devilin?"

"Chaser… of course… I did. Yeah, I did…"

The alien duo quickly turned as their attention was drawn back to VictoryGreymon. Like his partners, Brutemon was also taken aback by VictoryGreymon's speed demonstration.

Putting on a cocky act, Brutemon scoffed. "Ya think you're a real quick draw, eh? Well, ya can't win just by running away from me! C'mon, tough guy!" He stood in a pre-battle stance and grinned. "My name is the last thing ya'll be hearing before ya die!"

"Seriously? Were you able to follow all that?" Gatomon called out on Keke and the kids.

"We sure did," David said.

Keke affirmed. "Our fighter's perception was able to allow us to follow. You guys should be able to see them move."

"I couldn't see anything but blurs," Patamon said as his eyes rolled around, causing him to facefault. "Oooh, motion sickness!"

"Admittedly, VictoryGreymon was fast, but it didn't take us too long to follow," Kara said.

Tike smirked. "Kick his ass, VictoryGreymon!"

"For sure, ZeedGarurumon was able to follow him," Keke added as she watched ZeedGarurumon and Matt observing VictoryGreymon. _Yeah, since ZeedGarurumon is now supposedly on VictoryGreymon's level now, he should be able to follow him. _

"Feh, you're just all hype! How about I just finish this with a BANG?" Brutemon bellowed, making his declaration loud and clear. "I'll show you all… MY SUPER! ULTMATE ATTACK!" He boasted, setting up for his grand and flashy attack. "Just fair warning, ya can't run away from this! GET READY, DUDE!"

VictoryGreymon stood his ground, whilst everyone else watched.

ZeedGarurumon, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David all sensed the tension mounting as Brutemon sported a flashy, purple aura. The earth encompassing the area trembled as Brutemon's boosted his power to staggering heights.

_Could we actually find out? Let's see if VictoryGreymon can handle this! _Matt thought

"Show me what you're made of…" ZeedGarurumon murmured.

Clenching her fists, Keke prepared for the worst. "Everyone! Get back!"

"What's happening? Sora exclaimed.

"Look!" TK pointed forward.

"You punks are going… _**BYE BYE!**_" Brutemon bellowed as his voice echoed, filling the whole vicinity whilst the earth under him shattered. "_**Brute Flash Cannon… EXPLO-!**_"

_**BAM!**_

Like a cannon, a shot was fired and landed squarely into Brutemon's solar plexus. The giant brute doubled over as his eyes and mouth gaped as his entire body strained. In less than even a fraction of a tenth second, VictoryGreymon was in front of Brutemon with his elbow firmly buried in Brutemon's solar plexus. Stepping back, VictoryGreymon watched Brutemon stumble back in excruciating pain.

"Whoops, guess you made the mistake of leaving yourself wide open!" Tai said, smiling to that effect. _Damn, even I couldn't even that, buddy! _"Nice shot, VictoryGreymon!"

Cue the gaping eyes and mouths dropping.

The Digi-Destined looked on as if they had witnessed the most mind-boggling moment. In fact, they just did. Even their partner digimon were stunned by the demonstration of pure and raw speed.

VictoryGreymon completely downed Brutemon, a monster who easily toyed with the group a rough time, in one shot. It happened so abruptly that only ZeedGarurumon and the Digi-Humans saw what happened.

One blow to Brutemon's solar plexus was all she wrote.

Of course, no one could've done it.

VictoryGreymon just did with relative ease.

"VictoryGreymon is…" Kari stammered, finding a word to describe the moment she witnessed.

"VictoryGreymon is _victorious_!" TK cheered as he jumped up happily.

Patamon sweatdropped. "Eh, yeah. He was."

"I didn't even see what just happened! All I saw at that last second was VictoryGreymon burying his elbow into that guy's gut!" Gatomon said, claiming to have even the end result.

Sora blinked thrice as she alternated her view from Tai and to VictoryGreymon. "Biyomon, did you…?"

"I didn't see anything… wow…"

"You guys couldn't follow it, but we did," Keke proclaimed. "We saw everything play out in sequence."

Tike grinned. "Badass. Really badass, VictoryGreymon!"

The Nightmare Special Squad was horrified to say the least.

Chaser stuttered, taken aback by how abruptly the fight ended. "Th… that was insane! He just took Brutemon down in… no! I find that hard to believe! Brutemon, get your ass up, aye!"

Devilin angrily scowled. "Has to be a trick."

_I'm convinced now. Tai and VictoryGreymon, they share the link that's essential to becoming a full ascendant. _Keke painstakingly observed the Bearer of Courage and his partner digimon. _They're the key to defeating the great evil._

"Damn him!" Matt muttered. "So, what's the verdict, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Your eyes don't deceive you, Matt. It was just as I saw. All it took was one blow."

"Then he's utterly surpassed a mega digimon's strength!" The incensed blonde-haired youth growled as he gritted his teeth. _Tai and VictoryGreymon… they've completely stepped over the boundaries of the impossible and have made the impossible possible! What kind of hell did VictoryGreymon experience that allowed him to unlock his full potential? That settles it. These two are only a few steps away from becoming what Burizalor feared most… the rise of an ascendant, a legendary warrior! _

VictoryGreymon pivoted his view from Brutemon's unconscious form, shooting a fierce glance at the remaining Nightmare Squad members (minus Piedmon). Devilin and Chaser didn't take their eye off of the augmented mega.

"Now, it's your turn, you creeps!" Tai shouted toward Chaser and Devilin. "VictoryGreymon gave you a chance to leave! Get off this world and leave! This is your last chance! You better take it!"

"Heh," Chaser smirked, shrugging off Tai's outburst. "He's a cheeky one, mate."

"He sure loves mouthing off," Devilin snickered. "He's like a dog who won't keep his damn trap shut. He should know his place. His partner only had a combination of freakish luck and Brutemon letting his guard down."

"You know what, Devilin? It has to be sheer luck! His power reading didn't change at all. Well, it looks like we, the Nightmare Special Squad, will teach this bloke a lesson he'll never forget!"

"Yes! He'll pay for making us look like fools!"

The Nightmare Squad duo hollered in unison as they sprang onto hilltops and struck their poses.

"I'm the Red Magma of the Nightmare Squad… _**Chaser!**_"

"And I'm the Blue Hurricane of the Nightmare Squad… _**Devilin!**_"

Folding his arms, Tai became irritated. "It looks like they won't be leaving anytime soon, VictoryGreymon."

"One, two! ONWARD AND GO! FULL FORCE!"

Wasting no time, the Squad hastily flew over the battlefield and landed in front of VictoryGreymon. Chaser walked up toe VictoryGreymon and confronted him.

"Alright, ya twit! What are ya going to do now that we have ya cornered?" Chaser exclaimed. "You can't defeat the Nightm-!"

_**BAM!**_

"AUUUUUGH!" The red-skinned alien screamed like a girl as VictoryGreymon punched him squarely in the face. "SON OF A-!" He backed away, rubbing his nose.

Devilin gasped. "Chaser! Are you okay? Let me see that!"

"THAT PUNK IS GONNA PAY!" Chaser screamed as he uncovered his nose where trickles of blood spilled out of his left nostril. "That… was… a cheap shot!"

"Really? I thought you were ready to go?" VictoryGreymon blinked, lowering his fist.

"Feh, you idiot! Get him, Devilin!"

The Squad members attacked VictoryGreymon head-on. Chaser threw a punch whilst Devilin executed a front kick. Both of their attacks were countered as VictoryGreymon raised his armored fists. He knocked them back as the two warriors flew back on opposite ends.

"Damn!" Chaser cursed.

Devilin scoffed. "He was able to keep up?" 

VictoryGreymon wasted no time as he crossed his arms and pushed his hands outward, throwing out a powerful force that repelled the Squad members 30 feet back. Overwhelmed by the mega's force of power, Devilin and Chaser were knocked up into the air as they abruptly put the brakes whilst in mid-air. Both warriors gawked in disbelief as they intently glared down VictoryGreymon.

Tai watched on with approval.

Matt, Kari, Sora, TK, and their digimon could hardly believe it. The Digi-Humans, too, were bewildered with how easily VictoryGreymon was making this fight look. He was in a whole new league compared to the others.

Not only did VictoryGreymon easily take out Brutemon, but Devilin and Chaser were blown away like they were nothing.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," the Child of Light blinked as her eyes widened in shock.

"VictoryGreymon is taking them both on with ease," Sora added.

Biyomon nodded. "On top of that, he easily put that giant brute down in one shot."

TK spoke up, addressing to Kari. "I don't know what Tai did, but VictoryGreymon has these two jerks beat. I don't think we have to worry anymore." He gave Tai's sister some reassurance.

"VictoryGreymon's making sport of those two," observed ZeedGarurumon, standing up as Matt watched the battle unfold before his eyes. "He's not even trying. Those two weren't able to lay a hand on him."

"Tai, what you did, you created a monster out of VictoryGreymon," the Bearer of Friendship murmured.

Keke watched VictoryGreymon as she turned toward Tai.

"Hey, those two probably are weaklings! I mean they can't even touch VictoryGreymon!" David exclaimed.

"That's not it at all," Keke promptly interjected. "Those two are most likely on the same level as Brutemon, but VictoryGreymon's on a whole new level. That's why they can't even touch."

Tike blinked. Wow, he really is badass."

Kara smiled. "He sure is."

Matt mentally noted, observing VictoryGreymon. _If my assumptions are right, VictoryGreymon can radically raise his energy at the exact moment he attacks. It's so quick that not even scouters can hone in on it. Tai, he's learned to conserve his power, thus allowing him to maintain his current form. But, the power it takes to do that… how…?_

As they ascended into the air, Devilin and Chaser created a distance between them from VictoryGreymon. They pressed their scouters and probed the mega, who was devoid of any movement.

Chaser checked the scouter's readings based on VictoryGreymon's power level. "Hmmm, my scouter…"

"_Well, what does it say, Chaser?_" Devilin's voice answered from Chaser's scouter's radio transmitter. "

"9,000."

"_That can't be right._"

"Hey, they don't even know," observed Keke, "They don't even know that he's hiding his true energy."

"What you mean, he's been toying with these guys all along, Keke?" Sora inquired.

"Mmhmm."

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit**___

"Mercurimon?" Marsmon turned around as he sensed his fellow Olympian's arrival. He watched as the platform rose from the bottom floor and Mercurimon came into view, much to Marsmon and the Elder's surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ensure the evil one does no harm to the Great Elder."

"But, you should be with Dianamon aiding the Chosen."

"I felt a terrible foreboding," Mercurimon said as he walked over and knelt in front of the Elder's, who was still seated in his chair. "Please forgive me for going against your will."

The Great Elder formally accepted Mercurimon's excuse. "Although Marsmon alone is enough to ensure my security, I understand you've been loyal and been at my side, Mercurimon."

"Please understand, Great Elder. You know full well that if you die then the Digital Cores will be no more. Gennai's Chosen won't be able to use their wishes to restore their friends and help stabilize their Digital World. On top of that, the four Sovereigns need to be freed from their prisons."

"And the evil one closes in. I can feel the bane of the Digiverse closing toward this sanctuary."

Both Mercurimon and Marsmon were taken aback with this abrupt news.

"Then, we have to prepare, Mercurimon. You understand what we must be."

"I do, my friend."

Falcomon overheard the conversation as he poked his head out. "The evil one is coming here? No…"

"Do what you must, my guardian," the Elder said. "I have faith you'll hold him off… until the Chosen use their wish."

The Olympus duo waited for Burizalor's impending arrival, coming to terms that they will likely throw their own lives away for the sake of the greater good.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the bane of the Digiverse, Burizalor, was already halfway across the planet. His scouter traced the four energy signals – all of them indicating Mercurimon, Marsmon, the Great Elder, and Falcomon.

"Oh, ho, ho, it's only a matter of time now. That password will be mine."

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

The Nightmare Squad members spread out as they organized their next tactic.

"Now what are we going to do, Devilin?"

"Hmmm I'm not quite sure. He's been able to avoid our best attacks and he doesn't look like he's going to give in just yet."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, why don't we use the Purple Flash Comet Attack?"

Chaser mulled for a bit. "We haven't dusted that move for a long time, Ok, let's do it, Devilin!"

With that, Chaser and Devilin powered up. The red alien sported a red aura whilst the other wore a blue aura. As these two flaring auras coalesced with each other, a dark purple aura engulfed the two warriors. They merged their energies together, sending scatter shots of purple blasts down at VictoryGreymon.

"_**Purple Flash Comet Strike!**_"

In response, VictoryGreymon roared as he projected an aura that repelled the blasts and sent then scattering all over the place. The Digi-Humans put up barriers, protecting themselves and the Chosen. ZeedGarurumon formed a barrier around himself and Matt.

The spectators gazed on with bewilderment at VictoryGreymon's demonstration of sheer power.

Chaser and Devilin gasped in aghast at the turn of events.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region**___

Meanwhile, after taking care of the brigade of enemy soldiers, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon took a breather whilst Ninja Stingmon slashed through two Sealsdramon.

"That takes care of the last of them," Izzy said as his laptop picked up on high-level activity emanating from several kilometers where they were. "Look at this! These intense energies my laptop was able to isolate indicate that one of them might be Tai and WarGreymon!"

Mimi cried with relief. "Finally! What took them so long?"

"But, we need to head on over to where they are!" Joe exclaimed.

Suddenly, a colorful array of purple lights dotted the skies. The group watched as streams of purple light rained and blasted the vicinity around them. Ninja Stingmon quickly deflected a blast, sending it hurtling through a hill in the distance.

"AHHH! ISN'T THERE A PEACEFUL PLACE ON THIS STUPID PLANET!" Mimi whined as she flailed her arms and ran around Joe.

"Stay behind me, Mimi!" Lillymon cried out as she threw herself in front of her partner.

Zudomon crouched over everyone as he let his shell serve as a barrier to protect his colleagues.

"This energy is coming from the enemy," Ninja Stingmon murmured as he watched the rain of blasts subside. "I can sense… yeah, it's WarGreymon, but his power is greater than before." _What's going on over there, guys? I've sensed a lot of strong powers over where you are! Augh, how can I miss out on some intense action?_

"Sam, shouldn't we get going?" MegaKabuterimon said.

Izzy added as he crawled from out of Zudomon's shell. "It's imperative we join the others if they need our help."

"Yeah, we're done here. Get your things, guys," Ninja Stingmon stated. "We're heading out."

"It's about time," Mimi whimpered as she fell into Lillymon's arms. "I just want to go home after we find those stupid Digicores."

The flower digimon sweatdropped. "Oh, Mimi…"

xxxxx

Dianamon probed on the activity of intense powers from ahead. _With all these high powers, this fight must be immense! But, who's this really strong energy source I'm picking up on. Could it be… the Chosen's leader? If this energy is coming from his digimon, then we may have a chance of stopping the great evil! I better step on it!_

With that, the female Olympian boosted their flight speed and jetted off into the distance.

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

As the Squad members slowly descended, they utilized a tactic beneath their repertoire of attacks.

Chaser's voice blared from Devilin's scouter. "_Here's the plan. I'll throw my Crusher Orb to distract him and you sneak up behind him!_"

"Right! I can't wait to get this over with. This guy is really getting on my nerves."

"_I know what you mean. Lets him take a shot like this._"

VictoryGreymon watched as Chaser gathered a glowing ball of red light in his right palm.

"Take this, ya cocky punk!" Chaser cried out, flinging the orb toward VictoryGreymon. "_**Crusher Orb!**_"

"Nicely done," Devilin smirked as he prepared to close in on VictoryGreymon. "Let's see you dodge that."

The glowing ball hurtled quickly as it closed in on VictoryGreymon.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU GONNA DODGE?" Devilin roared.

Utilizing quick reflexes, VictoryGreymon backhanded the orb and sent it hurtling toward Devilin. The blue-skinned alien evaded the attack and turned screaming at Tai's digimon.

"Augh, that was close! Now, where did you… go? Hey, he's gone!" Devilin blinked as he surveyed the area and saw that VictoryGreymon was nowhere near to be found. "Hey, Chaser! Where did he go?"

Unbeknownst to the alien, VictoryGreymon hovered closely behind Devilin undetected by even his scouter.

The Digi-Destined, the digimon, and the Digi-Humans all looked up, bewildered by how quickly it took VictoryGreymon to sneak up behind the Squad member – a self-proclaimed warrior whose speed was unmatched.

"There," Tai, Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and Keke said in unison, pinpointing VictoryGreymon's position.

It didn't take long for Chaser to notice as he hollered. "Dev-Devilin! Behind you!"

"What?" Devilin hissed, whirling around as he came face to face with VictoryGreymon, who so calmly had his arms folded.

"Yo."

"Ho-ho-how did you get behind me?" The blue-skinned alien spat at the mega. "No one is faster than me! I'm the fastest warrior in the Digiverse!"

"Well, I guess that makes you the _second fastest_," retorted VictoryGreymon.

Chaser was struck with utter disbelief. _Unbelievable! Not only did he deflect my Crusher Orb, but also he took Devilin's back! This is like…a…nightmare!_

"Who are you?" Devilin demanded an answer from the mega.

"I'm a digimon born and raised on File Island."

"LIAR! I can destroy a thousand digimon with my repertoire of speed and power alone! Not one average digimon like you can be faster than me! I'm an elite!"

"You sure love to shout, do you?"

Irked by VictoryGreymon's calm demeanor, Devilin shrugged it off. "Heh, why you…! You'll never win on speed alone! Zip around and dodge around me all you like, but you'll end up dead when you become weary and start breaking down!" He wasted no time and threw a punch at VictoryGreymon, who sidestepped him. "Run all you like, you idiot!"

**(Cue DBZ Ultimate Battle 22 - **_**Goku's Theme**_**)**

The exchange erupted into a full-scale fight as Devilin kicked away at VictoryGreymon. Once again, Tai's digimon evaded Devilin's kicks and predicted his every move, reading him like a book.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Chaser roared as he rocketed toward the battle. "No one gets away with making the Nightmare Special Squad look stupid!"

As Chaser joined in the fray, the Squad members utilized a combination of quick kicks and punches to catch VictoryGreymon. Unfortunately, none of their blows made contact with the mega.

Not one.

To the naked eye, it seemed like flashes of light collided whilst loud booms sounded off, giving off a sonic boom effect.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST HOLD STILL?" Devilin cried out.

"You want me to show you that I'm not just fast?" VictoryGreymon shouted as he vanished.

Devilin and Chaser landed a kick/punch to one another. Before they could even hit VictoryGreymon, they clobbered each other instead. The Squad members pulled away from one another, recovering from their blows.

"What was the big idea, Chaser?"

"You should've caught him you stupid-!" The red-skinned alien calmed down and nodded. "No, don't you see? That's what he's trying to do to us. He's throwing off our game plan and goading us. He's trying to make us turn on each other."

"Yeah, right," Devilin nodded. "I should've known that."

"You damn right, Devilin."

"This is your last chance. Leave now and you won't get hurt," VictoryGreymon offered a final opportunity for the villains to take his offer. "Well? What now?"

The Squad duo shot toward VictoryGreymon as they threw simultaneous punches, which the mega easily evaded. VictoryGreymon jetted 15 feet into the air and glided down, drawing out his massive sword as it impacted Devilin's chest, quickly cracking open his armor.

This all happened in an instant.

All within a flash.

Probably not even one tenth of a second.

Chaser cried out in shock as Devilin fell toward the ground. VictoryGreymon turned into a flare of red light and jetted toward the alien, drilling an elbow into the small of Devilin's back. The blue-skinned alien plummeted to the bottom as he approached the ground at supersonic speed.

Then, at that last moment…

_**BAM!**_

Devilin found himself atop of VictoryGreymon's right fist. The alien's chest was on the warrior's fist as his arms and legs hung down.

Everyone, minus Tai, gazed on in shock. They were speechless. Even the Digi-Humans couldn't believe what they've just seen. Matt was taken aback.

It just a matter of minutes VictoryGreymon took out two Nightmare Squad members, two of five elite warriors.

VictoryGreymon dropped Devilin like a sack of potatoes on the ground and looked up toward Chaser.

Unfolding his arms, Tai chuckled. "Nice work, VictoryGreymon."

"You… you've got to be kidding!" Tike, Kara, and David exclaimed in unison.

"WOW!" TK and Kari cried out. "HE DID IT!"

"Unbelievable," Sora murmured.

A bedazzled Gatomon shook her head. "Whoa…"

Patamon added. "It's over?"

"No, there's still one more," Biyomon said.

Matt growled, intensely staring down Tai on the opposite side of the battlefield. _What did I just see? VictoryGreymon… right now, he could be the trump card we have… no, I still have ZeedGarurumon! Tai, your digimon hasn't surpassed mine yet!_

Keke observed VictoryGreymon and the two unconscious Squad Members. "Three down, two more to go. I'm liking our chances now."

VictoryGreymon muttered as he waited for Chaser to retaliate. "What now, my friend? You have one last chance. Take it or get beat down."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Showstopper Appears! Piedmon vs VictoryGreymon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Just like that, Brutemon and Devilin are down for the count. VictoryGreymon reigns supreme… for now.

Next time, Piedmon steps up to the plate. Let's see how he fares with a modified version of WarGreymon. ;D

Send a review and stay gold!


	32. Showstopper! Piedmon vs VictoryGreymon!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but was tending to another fanfic of mine. Anyway, Piedmon hits the scene and challenges VictoryGreymon. How will it go? Find out. ;)

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 32: **__**The Showstopper Appears! Piedmon vs VictoryGreymon!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/**__**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/**__**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

With little effort, VictoryGreymon managed to beat down Brutemon and Devilin, two elite warriors, like they were amateurs. Everyone looked on astounded with the end result as VictoryGreymon shifted his up and saw a bewildered Chaser blanching.

"It... it can't be!" Chaser stammered, overwhelmed with distress and shock. "He... he beat Brutemon... and now Devilin! Gah!"

"If you don't want to end up like your friends, I suggest you leave!" Tai shouted toward Chaser. "Take your pals and get out of our sight!"

The red-skinned alien clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "Impossible..."

"You heard my friend! This fight was fruitless to begin with," VictoryGreymon shot a heated glare at Chaser. "If you want to live, you ought to get out of here now. Unless you want a beating, too?"

"TAI! VictoryGreymon should finish those two off now!" Matt roared, immediately drawing Tai's attention from Chaser. "Are you deliberately letting this guy go?"

"I think they deserve a chance to rethink their ways, don't you think?" The Bearer of Courage retorted, glancing over Brutemon and Devilin's twitching forms. "They can barely even move. VictoryGreymon is not someone who kicks guys around when they're crippled."

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" The blonde-haired youth exclaimed, conveying disgust with Tai's choice.

"No offense, Tai, but you should just finish them," Keke proclaimed.

Tike nodded. "Yeah! Kill them before they get a chance to recover!"

"We'll finish them for you!" Kara added.

"At least they get the picture," scoffed Matt, referring to the Digi-Humans.

Chaser stuttered. "T-t-this is not we expected! The boss sure isn't going to like this! I better go and get Lord Piedmon!"

With that, as a red aura flared around him, Chaser jetted off from the scene and left a long streak of red light.

VictoryGreymon pivoted his head, facing Tai, Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and the Digi-Humans.

"Sheesh, he was some friend," Tai scoffed, folding his arms.

VictoryGreymon added. "He left his friends behind when he could've taken them with him. These two should be alright after they recover from their wounds.

"You got that right, VictoryGreymon."

Just then, TK and Kari raced up as they embraced their brothers. Sora and the digimon walked up behind the kids as they crowded over to Tai, Matt, and the others.

"Oh, Tai! I knew you'd come!" Kari said as she hugged her brother's left leg. The older Kamiya placed a hand over her head as the siblings exchanged smiles.

Matt brought TK close to him and slightly frowned toward Tai. He watched as ZeedGarurumon and the Digi-Humans walked toward Brutemon and Devilin's battered bodies.

"Um, excuse me?" Gatomon scratched her head as she walked up to Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Are you really Tai? What's with the yellow cape?" She shifted her eyes over VictoryGreymon's new form. "And are YOU really Wargreymon?" She blinked thrice curiously and tilted her head.

"Huh? What? Well, of course, I'm still me," Tai chuckled as he slapped VictoryGreymon's right leg. "But, Wargreymon's gone through a huge change after overcoming 100 times the Digiworld's gravity. After he pushed himself near death, I suddenly invoked my Crest..." Lowering his head, his eyes settled on his Crest and poked at it. "...that's when I discovered the Crest had inner depths. I pressed for Wargreymon to overcome his greatest challenge. I wanted him to get stronger, but at the sametime I wanted him to get strong to protect us. I had my mind on all of you and made that my top priority. That's when it finally happened." He reflected back on the grueling and intense final moments of Wargreymon's near-death experience. "It was a moment I'll never forget. Wargreymon and I became linked. Our minds became one. I even had a vision foretelling my own demise and I just couldn't accept it! I vowed I'd never fail!"

Overhearing Tai's story, Matt whirled around and gasped. _That's exactly what happened with my Crest and me! That's how MetalGarurumon managed to evolve! ZeedGarurumon was born after I tapped into a new potential in my Crest! _

"And once it all clicked, Wargreymon tapped into his full potential and became VictoryGreymon."

"WOW! Incredible!" TK exclaimed in astonishment.

Sora gaped. "I can't believe it."

"Wargreymon, looks like it all paid off!" Biyomon added, flapping her wings.

"I'll say," Gatomon smiled. "You've hit a new peak, VictoryGreymon."

VictoryGreymon nodded. "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly, Keke jumped 20 feet into the air and came falling down. She buried her feet into Devilin's larynx, crushing the alien's throat and killing him in an instant. Tai and the others whirled around as they caught the Digi-Humans picking off the crippled warriors.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Tai demanded as he ran up and tried to stop Keke, only to be held back by VictoryGreymon. He turned as ZeedGarurumon set his sights on Brutemon. "Matt, call him off!"

ZeedGarurumon turned his head as he opened his mouth and fired a beam toward Brutemon. The blast impacted Brutemon as it effectively sealed the warrior's fate.

As VictoryGreymon let him go, Tai ran up to Matt and grabbed his collar. "Matt! That was unnecessary! We could've kept them alive for questioning!"

The Bearer of Friendship aggressively pushed Tai back, growling. "They didn't deserve any mercy, Tai! Can you even see that? They were going to kill your sister, TK, me, and the others if you didn't get here in time!" He spat, conveying disgust with Tai's sentimentality. "You didn't have a problem with killing enemy digimon before? What gives? Maybe all that time in that ship drove you nuts or something."

Keke added as she concurred with Matt's sentiments. "Sorry, Tai, but I've got to side with Matt on this. We can't get too sentimental with these guys. They're warriors. Ruthless savages that were sent to hunt us down." She turned her head, looking over to Tike, Kara, and David. "Even with our Magna powers, we couldn't beat them."

"And you should've sent VictoryGreymon to stop the other one you let go. He could've easily finished him off. You're no ascendant."

"An ascendant?" Tai blinked thrice, befuddled with the terminology.

Keke frowned. _He doesn't know? X, you never told him?_

"Feh, I guess you're too proud that VictoryGreymon has gotten so strong!" Matt stated. "Even you and VictoryGreymon won't be enough to stop Burizalor! Not unless you become immortals! You still don't know the nightmare you're going up against!"

"Hold on, Matt!" Tai retorted. "VictoryGreymon is more powerful than ever before and you're still saying he's no match for this Burizalor guy?"

"Burizalor's strength is beyond anything you can comprehend. You and VictoryGreymon are getting way ahead of yourselves."

"Calm down, Matt!" TK interjected as he stood up to his brother. "If you just saw what happened, VictoryGreymon took those two guys out without any problems."

Kari and Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I'm sure VictoryGreymon can take that Burizalor creep on!" Biyomon cried out.

"TK, Kari, I'm sorry to say this, but, Burizalor is several notches above all of us combined," Matt said, making the situation more hopeless and filling the group with a sense of dread. "He probably already has wished for immortality by now, but who knows? Our best strategy is to pray we don't ever run into him."

David openly addressed another situation. "And if you guys are forgetting, the Great Elder is involved, too!"

"Oh, the Great Elder!" Sora remembered.

Wiping sweat from his left brow, Tai addressed. "So, we just have to hope Burizalor doesn't find this Great Elder."

"Well, if you're clueless about the Great Elder, perhaps I can explain how crucial his survival is."

With that, everyone turned and noticed Dianamon hovering over them.

"Dianamon!" The group, those who already know her, exclaimed in unison.

The Bearer of Courage blinked. "Uh, Dianamon?"

VictoryGreymon watched Dianamon descend near them. "Who is she?"

"Ah, so you must be the Chosen's leader!" The Olympian approached Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Thank goodness you're here. It's important..."

"I know all that's happened," VictoryGreymon said.

"How?" Dianamon inquired.

"Just tell us more about the Great Elder," Tai said.

"Right."

"Well its not," Tai said, "We have to by ourselves and make sure Burizalor doesn't know about Gennai's presence. But I'm just quite excited to get to see VictoryGreymon take Burizalor."

_Tai is underestimating our enemy once again._ Matt mentally noted as he watched everyone gathering near Dianamon, who explained the situation regarding the Digicores and their link to the Great Elder. _Leave it to the dunce to be the damn leader. But, that coward, Chaser, no doubt went to get Piedmon. We're in the pits now._

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership **_

In no time, Chaser turned up outside Burizalor's mothership to present the bad news to Piedmon. The expressions on the subordinates' faces described distress and bewilderment. LadyDevimon was horrified upon hearing Chaser's claim about VictoryGreymon easily overcame Brutemon and Devilin.

"WHAT?" Piedmon shouted as his face contorted with sheer disgust. "Are you saying that two of our elite members were beaten just by one digimon?"

Chaser replied, shaking his head nervously. "Yes, Lord Piedmon. I saw it with my own eyes!"

of the most illustrious fighters in the Digital World was defeated by one digimon?"

"It… it can't be," LadyDevimon muttered.

"But this guy was incredibly strong! I'm sorry, Lord Piedmon."

Clenching his fists tightly, Piedmon scowled and turned to face the battalion standing in line formation. "If words gets out to Lord Burizalor about, he'll have our heads for this! Our reputation as the greatest elite force in the Digiverse will be tarnished forever! We're curtains!"

"What should we do now, Lord Piedmon?" inquired Chaser.

"First, I want you to take me directly to where this warrior beat down our colleagues."

"Yes, sir."

"No one gets away with humiliating the Nightmare Special Squad."

"Lord Piedmon, might I suggest we do something with the Digicores if you're departing with Chaser?" The dark mistress reminded the Pierrot digimon as her eyes settled on the mystical orbs. "We certainly can't leave them out in the open like this."

"You're right. Leave this to me," Piedmon shifted his view to the battalion. "All right, men! This is your next assignment, I want you to gather these Digicores and forge barriers around them. Enforce the barriers and that should ensure no one breaks them open!"

With that, eight soldiers raced over toward the Digicores. Four soldiers picked up the orbs as the other four drew out devices and attached them to the mystical orbs. In an instant, white barriers formed around the orbs and shielded them.

Chaser walked over by each Digicore, putting his hand over the barriers. As he touched one, the barrier activated a defense mechanism and shot a blast that repelled Chaser back.

"Yeow!" The red-skinned alien hissed.

"Fool, what were you thinking?" LadyDevimon scoffed.

"Just testing the defenses out, mistress. It's looking good here."

"And I'll stay here to watch over the Digicores in case the Chosen do arrive here."

"Thank you, my lady," Piedmon smirked as he and Chaser stood side by side. "Great work, everyone. Now, allow us to show you how the head of the Nightmare Special Squad gets the job done! Chaser, ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

At that instance, Piedmon and Chaser performed their super fighting poses.

"We…"

"Are…"

"_**The Nightmare Special Squad!**_"

Following their trademark poses, both Squad members stood out awkwardly. The battalion clapped at their 'stunning' performance, but their outlandish poses only drew an exasperated groan from LadyDevimon.

"It's… just not the same without the other guys."

The Dark Master and Squad leader concurred. "Yes, quite true… and I've been practicing this pose for hours in front of a mirror. Dear me."

"Hurry up, will you?" LadyDevimon hissed. "Unless you want the Chosen to get away!"

"Right! Now, let's go and grant these brats a final act they'll never forget!"

With that, Piedmon and Chaser took off into the air as they glided toward the direction leading back to the Digi-Destined's current location.

Watching the two vanish far away, LadyDevimon mumbled. "Why me? Why am I the one stuck with these outlandish characters?"

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

After Dianamon explained the situation regarding the Great Elder, Tai and VictoryGreymon were enlightened by how crucial his survival is in regards to the Digicores. Tai realized there was little time to waste and the time was right to find the Digicores.

"Right then," Tai acknowledged Dianamon. "We'll go and get the Digicores."

"Piedmon left and I have no doubt he took them to Burizalor's ship," Matt promptly stated. "We'll need to go there."

Keke interjected. "But, what about the Great Elder?"

"She's right! If Burizalor by some chance was able to unlock the Digicores…"

"He'll come after the Great Elder, but Mercurimon left to return to the summit," Dianamon stated. "The Elder will be protected by Mercurimon and Mars. They've sworn to put their lives before the Elder's for the sake of the Digicores."

"Then, let's go and get the Digicores!" Kara exclaimed.

Tike shouted. "Yeah, what are we waiting for?"

"Hold it," ZeedGarurumon announced, drawing everyone's attention as he turned and sensed two energies heading toward them. "It's Chaser. He's coming back."

VictoryGreymon confirmed. "Yes, and I sense an even strong power accompanying him."

"No mistaking it. It's Piedmon. See, Tai? I told you VictoryGreymon should've finished Chaser before he left. Now, he's bringing Piedmon to us."

The Bearer of Courage furrowed his brows. "I should've…"

"Don't worry, big brother," Kari calmly reassured the older Kamiya. "You're here and everyone have recovered thanks to those vitamins you gave them."

"I sense a great power to the north," VictoryGreymon pivoted his head as he sensed the evil one's energy. "And this one completely eclipses the two. I have no doubt this energy is coming from that Burizalor guy!"

"Wait… no! That's the direction to where the Great Elder's summit is located!" Dianamon exclaimed. "The worst case scenario is if the Great Elder is killed, the Digicores will cease to exist! Thus, the Sovereigns inside will never be released from their prisons."

TK dreaded that horrible possibility. "Then, we can't restore our digimon friends and heal the Digiworld! We can't let the Great Elder die!"

"I sense Sam and the others are heading this way," Keke said, probing a cluster of energies indicating her friend, MegaKabuterimon, and Zudomon.

"I've got an idea, guys," Tai spoke out, pivoting his view toward Matt. "Matt, are you in?"

"Like I have any choice," Matt scoffed.

"VictoryGreymon, me, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon will stay here to hold these two jerks off. Keke, I want you to take everyone else and meet with our other friends. Once they guys meet halfway, go to Burizalor's ship and find the Digicores."

Sora nodded as she followed Tai's instruction. "We got it. Leave it to us."

"We won't let you down, Tai," Kari said.

Patamon nodded. "Right!"

TK and Kari drew out their Digivices as their digimon evolved right off the bat.

"Patamon… _**Shinka! Angemon!**_"

"Gatomon… _**Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_"

As the angels scooped up their partners, Sora and Biyomon jumped into Angemon's waiting arms. The angels glided off into the air with Dianamon, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David. At that exact time, Piedmon and Chaser dropped in from the skies as they landed. Piedmon and Chaser faced down Tai, VictoryGreymon, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon.

"Is that the Squad's leader?" Sora wondered as she looked down at Piedmon.

Tike's face contorted with disdain. "Ugh, such a tacky-ass outfit!"

Kara concurred. "I'll say!"

Keke remarked. "Don't let this looks fool you. He might look ridiculous, but his power is off the chart. Much greater than all four of his crew."

Chaser chortled as he heatedly pointed to the four. "Hey, Chosen! Allow me to introduce you to our fearless leader! This is Lord Piedmon!"

"Piedmon?" VictoryGreymon repeated.

The Pierrot digimon's eyes locked directly and specifically on VictoryGreymon.

"GUYS! GO NOW!" Tai charged.

"We'll leave this to you, Tai! Matt!" Keke cried out.

"Beat them up, VictoryGreymon! ZeedGarurumon!" TK and Kari hollered.

Dianamon nodded, acknowledging Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Good luck."

With that, the angels and the Digi-Humans flew off to the direction where Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Sam were located.

Chaser openly addressed the group's sudden departure. "Sir! They're leaving!"

"Let them go. They aren't a big deal."

"Do you feel confident VictoryGreymon can take Piedmon?" Matt asked Tai as he keenly observed the Dark Master/Squad leader facing them down.

"Maybe, but we won't know until we try."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Piedmon narrowed his eyes whilst his scouter scanned VictoryGreymon. In an instant, the numbers started flashing as a confirmed number appeared.

"Alright, let's see here," Piedmon muttered. "Hmmm, power level sits right at 5,000."

"Yeah, right. That's the exact number Devilin and I picked up earlier. That doesn't sound right."

"You novice. It's obvious this one is suppressing the full bulk of his true power. What you see standing in front of you is a rare kind of digimon. He could possibly fluctuate his battle power if he chose to."

"But… but… no digimon should be this strong! At least from what we gathered."

"Hmmm," Piedmon shifted his eyes toward Tai. "He looks familiar."

"I was going to address this. He looks like that Taito bloke. Remember?"

"Yes, I do, but his striking resemblance to that brash warrior just strikes me as nothing more than a mere coincidence."

"But, what if he was Taito reincarnated?"

"Doubt it. Don't get worked over it," Piedmon reassured his colleague. "Though, I'm suspicious about this boy's digimon. He must be a rare type with a mutation that allows him to surpass normal digimon. Sort of like us in a way." A wicked smile adorned the Pierrot digimon's face. "Hmmm, this is finally the chance for me to demonstrate my full capable power. Yes, you have no idea how long I've been inching for a fight this promising."

Irked by what the two were discussing, Matt addressed to his partner. "ZeedGarurumon, this is going to take more than we can handle. Are you ready?"

"Ready for anything, Matt."

"Tai. Lets give them everything we got."

"Take care of the clown, VictoryGreymon."

Piedmon and Chaser watched as VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon charged directly toward them at full speed. Then, ZeedGarurumon tilted his head and probed an enormous power closing in near their location. Matt noted his partner's sudden distress.

"ZeedGarurumon?"

"I'm picking up a power coming towards us! Matt, this energy feels familiar."

"What?" Tai overheard ZeedGarurumon's remark.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon hastily glided back to Matt and scooped him up, throwing his partner on his back. Matt grabbed a hold around ZeedGarurumon as he took off and jetted into the northwestern direction.

"ZEEDGARURUMON! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" VictoryGreymon roared angrily.

"MATT! YOU NO GOOD-!" Tai exclaimed as he turned and watched Piedmon readily attacking VictoryGreymon. He jumped out of their war and rolled across the ground. Punching the ground, the Bearer of Courage snapped as he saw Matt and ZeedGarurumon depart. _WHAT'S THE DEAL? Why did the take off?_

Shifting his attention to the battle, Piedmon drew out his dual swords and lunged forward and struck VictoryGreymon's armored gauntlets. The enhanced mega reached behind him and drew his _Dramon Breaker_ sword. The two's blades connected and they hastily engaged into a sword on sword duel. VictoryGreymon hefted his sword, countering Piedmon's two blades. VictoryGreymon sprang back as Piedmon raced forward and slashed at him.

VictoryGreymon countered with his sword. VictoryGreymon threw a punch with a free hand, which Piedmon ducked under. Piedmon went for a sword thrust into VictoryGreymon's torso. The mega kicked Piedmon back. Piedmon's image flickered out from view, reappearing over VictoryGreymon and landed near the warrior's rear. VictoryGreymon whirled around as he and Piedmon traded blows. A series of punches and kicks followed thereafter. VictoryGreymon dodged and parried his foe's blows as Piedmon followed in suit.

However, one kick connected and sent him hurtling into the air. Piedmon phased and reappeared behind VictoryGreymon, nailing him with a punch that sent the warrior plunging near a lake. VictoryGreymon planted his feet firmly over the lake and skidded across.

"Hang in there, VictoryGreymon!" Tai shouted, encouraging his partner.

Chaser overheard Tai and scoffed. "Heh, wait until Lord Piedmon really cuts loose."

VictoryGreymon slowly rose atop of the lake's surface and landed on land. Piedmon bumrushed VictoryGreymon with reckless abandon. Then, the Squad leader phased out and reappeared, falling down to leg sweep VictoryGreymon. The mega jumped over and swiped at Piedmon with his left-clawed gauntlet. The evil digimon tilted his head to the side and sprang back, distancing himself from his opponent. VictoryGreymon pursued his enemy and went for a sword slash. Piedmon narrowly dodged and ascended into the air. The megas quickly engaged in aerial battle as they traded an array of blows. As their attacks impacted each other, bursts of energy exploded as Tai and Chaser listened to sonic booms echoing.

"Wicked. I can't even see them!" exclaimed Tai, who tried following the resounding sounds that trailed across the skies.

Piedmon went for a straight punch as VictoryGreymon matched it with a kick. The two warriors' connected with their blows. Piedmon slips behind VictoryGreymon and lands an axe handle blow across the small of his back. The blow sent VictoryGreymon plunging to the ground.

Piedmon glided toward VictoryGreymon and threw his swords at the digimon.

"_**Trump Swords!**_"

VictoryGreymon draws out two shells from his back, forging a shield and countered the swords. "_**Victory Shield!**_"

The shield bounced the blades right back into Piedmon's hands. As he caught the swords, he shot forward and phased out. He reappears behind VictoryGreymon and executes a kick. VictoryGreymon ducked under at the last second and vanishes.

"Lord Piedmon! Behind you!"

With that, Piedmon abruptly turned his head and caught VictoryGreymon pushing his sword forward. Piedmon jumped back and created a distance between each other.

"Heh, nice," Chaser snickered deviously.

The Bearer of Courage had different sentiments. "Almost had him, VictoryGreymon!"

"He's quick. I'll give him that," the mega said, taking a few deep breaths.

Piedmon chortled. "Marvelous display of showmanship! This is exactly the fun I've been yearning for!" He clapped his hands in approval. "Let's continue our grand show!"

"I'm not here to play games!" VictoryGreymon harshly retorted.

Suddenly, Chaser read a pair of power readings from his scouter. _Hmmm, I'm picking up two readings. Is that what Yamato was going after? I wonder what's the deal with this? _"Ah, Lord Piedmon! Heads up!"

VictoryGreymon flew right toward Piedmon and attempted a spin kick to Piedmon. The Dark Master lowered his head, letting the digimon slash through the whiff of air. The two immediately traded fisticuffs. Both of them countered, parried, and dodged each other's consecutive fists with rapid succession.

"Stay on him, VictoryGreymon!" Tai cheered on. _Now, I really can't keep up! This is out of this world!_

"You've got him, Lord Piedmon! You can take this boy's pet!"

"I wouldn't get too overconfident."

Listening to Tai's remark, Chaser scoffed. "What was that, ya blimey kid?"

"You haven't seen anything yet. VictoryGreymon has yet to unleash his full power."

"Full power? Are you blind? Lord Piedmon is gonna take him apart! Just you wait!"

Tai watched VictoryGreymon evading Piedmon's sword strikes. _What's taking you, VictoryGreymon? It's time you crank it all out! _His smile faded as he scowled. "Damn you, Matt. What made you withdraw from here?"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, ZeedGarurumon pressed onward and followed the enormous power he sensed earlier. He came to a complete halt as a large shadow hovered over them. Matt gazed up and gasped as a ball of black energy hurtled toward them.

"MOVE!" Matt shouted.

Swerving past the ball, ZeedGarurumon maneuvered toward an opposite side. The ball impacted a tiny isle and wiped it out in one shot.

_**FA-BOOM!**_

As Matt shielded his eyes, ZeedGarurumon turned up to the skies as UmbraDevimon descended over them. Sitting atop of UmbraDevimon was Shadramon, whose laughter filled the skies with malicious glee.

"Look up there, Matt!"

Opening his eyes, the Bearer of Friendship got a glimpse of the gargantuan himself. His eyes widened in bewilderment as UmbraDevimon bellowed with sheer ferocity.

"WHO ARE THEY?"

"My, my, so, you're Yamato? Can't believe this is only the second time we've seen each other," Shadramon chortled with cruel pleasure.

"Second time? We never even met before! Who are you?"

"I'm hurt, Yamato. You mean to tell me, you don't remember me?"

"No, I don't! Quite frankly I don't care! Why don't you just unveil yourself and quit hiding like a coward behind that stupid cloak!"

"Very well," Shadramon chuckled as he slowly removed the hood. "Let's see if this will jog your memory. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm…" As he uncovered the hood, the shifty digimon revealed himself to all. "…Cyrus. Otherwise known as Shadramon." Ripping off his entire cloak, he was revealed as a butterfly-like creature, standing on two legs, and with armor resembling Flamedramon. The distinctive armor colorations were a mix of dark maroonish red and yellow. His face was encased behind a dark red mask with a pair of mandibles snapping open. His large, round black eyes twitched as they eyed Matt.

Upon hearing his name, Matt's eyes widened in shock. He reflected back on that exact name Gigadramon revealed.

Cyrus, the traitor that turned against his own colleagues prior to the North Realm's destruction.

Matt was facing the callous individual who sold out his own friends.

He was facing his predecessor.

"I see Lord Burizalor put all his hopes into you. He was grooming you to become an equal to me. Heh, guess plans didn't turn out as well as he hoped."

"You… you're a digimon?"

"Formerly a human like you, but transferred my soul into the body of this digimon. This body's data soul was extracted and destroyed after I killed him," Shadramon chuckled as he folded his arms. "As for what I did with my human body, well it was eradicated…" _Thanks to that no good Taito. The scars from out last exchange still left me scars! _"So, here we are, Yamato. Face to face, but I'm disappointed you don't remember. To be fair, I don't blame you if you don't remember. The machine that planted all those sinister and evil thoughts into your mind did joggle a few memories out. It's just the side effects of the machine's-"

"ENOUGH!" Matt snapped. "I've heard enough! I really don't care who you are and what you intend to do! Ever since Gigadramon told me about you, I was curious. Curious to know who Burizalor selected before he recruited me to his side."

"So, how does it feel to be my worthy successor?"

"If it means losing my body and taking on a repulsive form like yours? You can forget it!" Matt evilly smiled as ZeedGarurumon flew onward to attack Shadramon.

In response, UmbraDevimon threw his Devimon arms across and narrowly missed the streamlined digimon. ZeedGarurumon maneuvered around UmbraDevimon and bombarded the behemoth's back with streamlined cannon beams.

"_**Fullmetal Blaze!**_"

UmbraDevimon glided through the beams and raised his SkullGreymon claws, nearly catching ZeedGarurumon.

"Ugh! This big guy's obviously protecting that coward's hide!"

"My big friend here has a HUGE bone to pick with you, Yamato!"

Overhearing Shadramon's remark, Matt gasped. "What?"

"Yamato, it's been a while, hasn't it? You bastard!" UmbraDevimon roared out as malicious laughter accompanied his deep bellows. "_**Apocalyptic Viper!**_" He opened his mouth, expelling an overwhelming burst of black energy at ZeedGarurumon's direction.

"SWERVE!" Matt shouted as his partner maneuvered around the attack, which blasted through another isle and wiped it out. "If he keeps this up, there won't be anything left of this side!" He directed his attention directly at UmbraDevimon and openly addressed him. "How can know each other if we haven't even met once?"

"Matt, I'm sensing a familiar energy emanating inside that monster."

"What? Are you sure, ZeedGarurumon?"

"His energy… and his scent. He's… he's…"

"Spill it, ZeedGarurumon!"

The mega muttered as his eyes turned feral, low growls escaped his jaws. "NeoDevimon, is that you?"

"NeoDevimon? But, he… he perished against Wargreymon and Leomon! I even remember those last words he said before he died after eavesdropping on the scouter!"

UmbraDevimon laughed. "So, you finally figured it out? It took you long enough, you two. Yes, it's true. I am NeoDevimon… RENEWED!" The Devimon head became visible to Matt and ZeedGarurumon as they recognized his distinct laughter. "I am now… UMBRADEVIMON!"

"Cower and tremble before your demise, Yamato! Anyone who dares to oppose Lord Burizalor shall be removed! And I can't allow a failure like you to exist! UmbraDevimon!"

"Heh, this will be quick. For all the power I've acquired thanks you enhancements, I've become the perfect chimera."

"But, how can you even still be alive?"

"Well, allow me to explain that one," Shadramon replied, reflecting back on the day he arrived when Matt and the invaders arrived in the Digital World. "You see it all started back on that day my friend here met his demise… at least, that's what he made you believe."

xxxxx

_Flashback/Three and a half weeks ago/Digiworld_

_Wearing a scouter, the dark cloaked figure, Shadramon, surveyed the land discreetly. The figure stopped and picked up a small beacon flashing on his scouter's screen. _

_Looking down at his scouter, the individual tapped his right foot down over a pile of wet dirt. He knelt down, collecting the dirt into his palms whilst sniffing it. _

_"Yes, this was freshly dug up earth and no doubt about it. My scouter is picking up a rather faint signal," he whispered. "I can confirm that it is his data orb. The will of NeoDevimon couldn't be easily crushed. He simply just refuses to die, stubborn fool. Ah, well, time to fetch that data orb of his before it fades out."_

_Kneeling down, he extracted long claws from out of his sleeves and began unearthing the ground. He dug further down until he came across a floating black orb. _

_This was the very essence left of Neo Devimon's life. Rings of data coding rotated around the dark orb._

_He scooped the orb in his hands, caressing it thoroughly. "There, there, old friend. You shall be given new life when I take you back."_

_Just then, his scouter received a transmission feed through his scouter. "Hm?"_

_"Colonel Shadramon, did you find what you were looking for?"_

_Shadramon listened to the voice, which was none other than the tyrant Burizalor himself. "Yes, sir, my lord, I can confirm that I have retrieved NeoDevimon's data orb. I was lucky to find it since it would have faded and my trip here would've been a waste."_

_"Yes, yes, that's good. Now, your work is done. Depart from the planet and return to headquarters. I'll be waiting for you to bring Neo Devimon's data orb."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, my lord, but why do you wish to reanimate this fool? He was defeated by low-class warriors after we eavesdropped on Babimon, Yamato, and company through their scouters."_

_"Heh, again you miss the point. I don't just plan to reanimate him but he will be the first to receive an upgrade from our newly developed Chimera Project."_

_"Chimera Project, my lord...? You mean..."_

_"That's right. I take it you are familiar with it?"_

_"Yes, I am but this soon...? Shouldn't we wait?"_

_"Are you questioning me, colonel?"_

_Shadramon responded nervously. "No, sir!"_

_"Good. Now hurry up and depart." _

_"What about Yamato and his companions? Shouldn't I go and aid him?"_

_"Forget him. If he fails, then he's no longer of any use to me. Of course... Heh, I did intercept his feed and listened to his conversation with his old friends, the Chosen Children."_

_"The Chosen..."_

_"Yes and how nice for him to see his old friends again. I helped mold him into a killing machine. I bestowed him his alter power and even with his power he still can't defeat them? Pitiful. Leave him. What's more important is Planet Spira. I think a nice trip there in a month's time would do us good."_

_"It's the Digicores of the four Holy Beasts you seek, my lord?"_

_"Very good, colonel. But I have yet to decide what to do with them. Until then, we will be making preparations for the journey to Spira. Now, colonel, quit wasting time and leave the planet. Don't keep me waiting."_

_With that, the feed between Shadramon and the Burizalor was cut off immediately. The cloaked digimon deeply sighed while casting a gaze over the dark orb._

_"Chimera Project? Lord Burizalor, you're really intent on collecting the Digicores and permanently sealing the Sovereign's fates"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, the cloaked digimon raced off into the distance and jumped down into a deep crater. Sitting at the center was a space pod. He stepped inside, activated it and sealed the door in front of him._

_Taking a deep breath, Shadramon held the data orb close to him. "Yamato, don't you fail our lord, or you will suffer the consequences."_

_As soon as he leaned back, the pod had already lifted off the ground and quickly launched directly through a stargate in little time. _

xxxxx

_**Present Day/30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship**_

"There you have it," Shadramon proclaimed, chuckling. "UmbraDevimon is the ultimate perfection of my Chimera Project! He is truly one of a kind!"

"You're... you're crazy for reanimating that freak!" Matt snapped. "Using what was left of his data orb and using that as the core to revive that monster life!"

UmbraDevimon roared as he laughed maniacal glee. "Gaze upon perfection, Yamato! Who needs the Digicores when I can be revived in this stronger and impenetrable body! With the amassed amalgamation of different digimon coursing through me, I've achieved a power greater second only to Lord Burizalor!"

"How was he able to inherit different parts of digimon?"

Shadramon interjected. "Allow me to take this one, UmbraDevimon." He folded his arms and made eye contact directly with Matt, calmly explaining. "With the Chimera Project, well, there's a reason why they call it a _Chimera_ project. You see I couldn't forge just any perfectly artificial digimon with one base digimon alone. I required more. As you can clearly see, UmbraDevimon's body constitutes digimon you're familiar with."

As Matt came to realization, he recognized SkullGreymon and Devimon's arms. Most of all, he noticed Garurumon's legs melded seamlessly with Greymon's body. He noted Kabuterimon's head. Then, he spotted Togemon's thorns sprouting down the behemoth's back like hair. His eyes widened as the wings of Angemon, Angewomon, and Birdramon's wings flapped violently.

"Matt, are you seeing what I'm seeing!"

"Yeah... but, how...?"

"Heh, well, fortunately I disguised myself as a lab researcher as I served as Lord Burizalor's spy. I was able to extract data into capsules and gathered them for Lord Burizalor as he was planning to build a new weapon using the eight Digi-Eggs of the eight digimon selected for the future Digi-Destined. Those future Digi-Destined being you and your former colleagues."

"And you used the data you collected and slipped them into capsules right under everyone's noses?"

Shadramon chuckled. "You're catching on, Yamato. Yes, but plans to create a devastating weapon were put on hold as Lord Burizalor no longer required such a need for a powerful weapon. Until NeoDevimon's demise. He learned of his demise and ordered for the initiation of the Chimera Project. He selected me to become head of this project and sent me to collect NeoDevimon's data orb before it was too late." He patted UmbraDevimon's head and didn't take his eyes off Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "With the Chimera Project, I gave NeoDevimon a chance to carry out his vengeance on you for not planning to revive him with the Digicores."

"But, I don't require you to revive me, Yamato. I've gained ultimate power."

"NeoDevimon, you haven't changed," Matt retorted as he narrowed his cold, blue eyes toward the duo. "Shadramon, get ready. As you can see, Metalgarurumon has gone through changes, too. He's now ZeedGarurumon and we've taken care a few of your crew. So, adding you and UmbraDevimon will do just fine!"

"UmbraDevimon..."

The behemoth growled deeply. "Yamato, you will die by my hand!"

"Then, come and get me, you bastard! ZeedGarurumon, let's put these two out permanently!"

ZeedGarurumon rocketed without hesitation as he prepared to engage UmbraDevimon and Shadramon.

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Propelling toward each other at high velocity, VictoryGreymon and Piedmon collided as an explosive aura engulfed them both. The combatants continuously hammered consecutive punches at one another at faster-than-eye speeds.

Piedmon jetted back and fired a magical beam. VictoryGreymon countered with his sword and batted it away. The Dark Master phased behind the warrior and attempts a punch to the small of his back. VictoryGreymon counters as he phases away and reappears above Piedmon, kicking him squarely in the jaw. The blow knocked Piedmon back, sending him skidding across the earth.

As VictoryGreymon stopped, Piedmon stood up and chortled.

"That was a grandiose performance, my friend. Let's keep this show going."

VictoryGreymon scowled. "You're no pushover. I can tell you that."

"Ah, just its too bad Yamato isn't here to see me beat you."

As the Pierrot digimon reminded them of Matt, Tai cursed to himself. "Damn you, Matt."

"Now VictoryGreymon, and Digi-Destined, allow me to properly introduce myself!" The Squad leader/Dark Master performed another one of his signature poses. "I am Piedmon, head of the Nightmare Special Squad!" He stood in a one-legged stance and lifted both arms up.

Suddenly, the clown's face contorted with befuddlement as he saw VictoryGreymon mimicking him. Tai was caught laughing at the sight of his partner copying Piedmon's outlandish pose.

"You mean like this?"

"No, no! Your right leg is supposed to go up!"

"Oh, like this then?" VictoryGreymon blinked as he raised his right leg. "But, what purpose does this pose serve anyway? It's kinda pointless."

"POINTLESS?" Piedmon shot back, taken aback with VictoryGreymon's remark. "You dare criticize the super fighting pose I've helped invent to glamour Lord Burizalor?"

"Our super fighting poses are what makes us Nightmare Special Squad stand out amongst other warriors, ya blimey idiots!" Chaser exclaimed as his voice was heard from the background.

"I say you guys are high on something," Tai remarked.

"High, you say?" Piedmon snorted as he and VictoryGreymon assumed their normal battle postures. "By the way my friend, I can easily tell you've been hiding the bulk of your full power from the get-go. Shame on you. Saving the flashy moves until the final act, hmm?" The Pierrot digimon already caught onto VictoryGreymon's strategy, catching Tai by surprise.

_You mean… he knows? _The Bearer of Courage gasped.

"I've got plenty of reserves myself. Allow me to demonstrate!" The Dark Master stuck his right hand out and channeled a ball of magical energy into his palm. "_**Clown Trick!**_"

VictoryGreymon quickly sprang up as Piedmon fired the ball of energy toward him. The ball expanded and hurtled toward a rock formation situated on a small isle. As the blast impacted the mountain, there was a sudden flash accompanied by silence. Then…

_**BA-BOOM!**_

The large rock formation and the small isle were wiped out behind a bright flash. There was nothing left as the smoke cleared. A mushroom cloud formed in the wake of the explosion. Tai looked on with bewilderment at the display of Piedmon's power.

Chaser smiled with satisfaction and applauded Piedmon. "Yeah! Nice light show, Lord Piedmon! That's what I like to call explosive!"

"Its not over yet, Chaser."

"Huh?"

"He's coming up any moment."

Tai watched something burrowed through the earth and trailed right up to Piedmon in a hurry.

VictoryGreymon sprang right out of the earth and caught Piedmon by surprise. However, the Dark Master anticipated his opponent's approach and decked him with a punch. VictoryGreymon rebounded as he slashed at him with his sword. Piedmon countered with his dual swords. The warriors quickly engaged into a sword frenzy. Their rapid strikes were accompanied with a consecutive series of evasions.

VictoryGreymon caught Piedmon with a headbutt, sending the Dark Master hurtling through a canyon. The mega propelled himself toward Piedmon, hitting him with his sword. The sword passed through an afterimage as Piedmon phased out. As VictoryGreymon whirled around, he caught two swords flying at him.

"_**Trump Swords!**_"

VictoryGreymon backflipped out of the way and landed on his feet. Piedmon went for a sweep kick, but his opponent jumped up and threw a ball of orange light at him. With a swing of a sword, the Dark Master abruptly canceled out the attack.

Piedmon jetted up into the sky with his swords all intact and ready to use. VictoryGreymon glided after him and immediately boosted his power, allowing him to propel faster than Piedmon. Piedmon caught up only to be outdone by his opponent.

"Gah! He's faster than me?" Piedmon gasped.

Suddenly a red energy ball hurtled right at VictoryGreymon. This compelled VictoryGreymon to evade the ball, which left him wide open for Piedmon to sneak up behind him. The Dark Master applied a full nelson, restraining VictoryGreymon.

The source of the sneak attack came from Chaser, who laughed manically.

"Yeah, we got him now, Lord Piedmon!"

"No! VictoryGreymon!" shouted Tai, encouraging his partner to escape his current predicament. "Break loose! C'mon!"

"You've got him now, Lord Piedmon! Let's finish him!"

Piedmon narrowed his eyes as a frown replaced his jubilant smirk.

In that instant, Piedmon released VictoryGreymon.

Tai and Chaser were both taken aback.

"No, Lord Piedmon! Why would you let him go?"

"Be silent, Chaser! I didn't ask for you to intervene in my fun!"

"But…"

"Do that again and I'll make a puppet out of you!"

"Yes, sir…"

Piedmon shifted his view back on VictoryGreymon.

"As for you my friend, let's continue where we left off. I understand you're hiding your full potential."

"So, you can tell?"

"Surprised, aren't you? Did you think I wouldn't notice you're concealing your full power. What, are you hoping to save it until you meet Lord Burizalor? You won't go very far by thinking lightly of me. I want to know what I'm up again. Then and only then can I enjoy our spectacular show of grandeur."

"Fine, I'll show you what I've got."

"Good, good lad. How could you die in peace knowing you didn't give it your all?"

"Look at that scouter thing and follow my power reading."

"I predict your battle power will only hit a max of 85,000."

"Piedmon wants a little taste of VictoryGreymon's true power," Tai chuckled. "I think we can accommodate him with that, VictoryGreymon."

"_**Fury Blitz**_," VictoryGreymon muttered.

With that, VictoryGreymon pumped his body as a red flare formed an aura and engulfed him like fire. He began screaming as his body glowed in accordance with his power boost. Piedmon observed with his scouter picking up his battle power.

VictoryGreymon screamed even more as he red aura expanded as wisps of energy flowed around him.

As soon as VictoryGreymon's hit slightly above 85,000, Piedmon's face contorted with shock. "Huh? No!"

Chaser's mouth dropped as he, too, followed his scouter's numbers.

Piedmon gaped in horror and disbelief. "90,000…? 100,000…? 110, 000…?"

"Argh! What kind of digimon can get this amount of power?" Chaser exclaimed. "This is just insane!"

As VictoryGreymon continued powering up, Piedmon stalled back.

"It's… still… increasing…!"

"That's it, VictoryGreymon. Let's get this over with," Tai said, smiling from ear to ear proudly.

xxxxx

Next episode:_** VictoryGreymon's Full Power! Piedmon's Bag of Tricks!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Next time, VictoryGreymon's power spooks Piedmon beyond belief. Matt contends with both UmbraDevimon and Shadramon. And Burizalor closes in on the Grand Elder. All this in the next chapter.


	33. VictoryGreymon's Power! Piedmon's Trick!

**A/N:** Burizalor confronts the Great Elder, Piedmon concocts a devious scheme, and the UmbraDevimon/Shadramon combo strike. Enough said.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 33: **__**VictoryGreymon's Full Power! Piedmon's Bag of Tricks!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/**__**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/**__**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

VictoryGreymon roared like an unruly beast, further escalating his Fury Blitz power.

"Now it's up to 80,000! Now, now it's 120,000!"

"Above 120,000?" Chaser gasped in horror, shuddering at the possibility of VictoryGreymon's power substantially growing beyond his comprehension.

"This is preposterous! It's 160,000 and still climbing up!"

"It's a trick! It just has to be!"

VictoryGreymon fiercely glared at Piedmon. Red flame-like wisps wavered and surrounded the mega as Piedmon shot a petrified stare like he had just been knocked with a lethal dose of harsh reality.

"Is this real? Is this your real power?" Piedmon exclaimed, scanning his scouter's current reading based on VictoryGreymon's battle power. "At 180,000?"

Chaser gaped. "Ah…! No wonder he clobbered us so easily! Even Lord Piedmon's top strength is at 120,000! How could a Chosen's pet gain such much power?"

The mega calmly let out a deep breath as his red aura shimmered intensely. "Let me just tell you another detail. This is nothing compared to when I use my power in bursts."

"B-bursts?" Piedmon stuttered, gulping as he swayed back. Then, it suddenly dawned on him. He quickly spat out. "Then, you… and that boy… you two… must be the link… you're the components leading to the birth of an _ascendant_!"

VictoryGreymon blinked. "Funny. Matt mentioned something about that. I wish somebody would explain it."

Tai overheard them as he mulled over. _That ascendant thing again. What the heck is it? Matt was telling me the same thing earlier._

"The… the ascendant? The mightiest warrior in the Dig-cosmos?" The red-skinned alien exclaimed.

"No... NOOOO!" Piedmon roared and broke out into sheer paranoia. "HOW COULD THIS BE?"

"That's… that's the only thing Lord Burizalor fears more!" Chaser said. "His fear was being overthrown by one! That's why he had Taito and his crew killed many digi-cycles ago!

VictoryGreymon sighed. "Do you see now? You guys can't win. I don't want to waste time fighting. You two better leave this planet now."

"Besides, we've got more important matters," the Bearer of Courage murmured. "Namely our friends. They need us."

Taken aback abruptly, Piedmon blinked in befuddlement. "Wh-what? Are… are you serious? You really mean what you say? You'll let us go? Just like that?"

"Yeah, you guys are out of my league now. You're going to be the ones to suffer when fate deals you a bad hand. I won't even need to finish you off."

Tai smiled with approval. "You tell him, buddy."

"Let me get this straight! You don't want to continue fighting?" A befuddled Piedmon shot a glance at VictoryGreymon like he completely lost his flipping mind. "And you don't want to kill me? But, according to the stories I've heard... the legends... ascendants are supposed to be bloodthirsty wargods that relish violence. To an ascendant, battle comes first above all else." The Pierrot digimon stopped as he mulled over the situation at hand. _But, this one he seems different. _Shifting his eyes toward Tai, who was witnessing the exchange first hand. _Could this boy and his pet form a link strong enough to produce an ascendant? It doesn't seem likely. They don't seem to crave a bloodthirsty battle. Unless... yes, they're just too soft. That's it. _

Piedmon smirked devilishly as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, I see now. You're no ascendant. You might've tried to become one, but you and that boy failed."

Upon hearing this, Tai and VictoryGreymon shared confused expressions.

"You're stronger than me, I'll grant you that," the Dark Master concluded. "But, this is the exact opportunity I've been looking for. Heh, wait until I've unveiled this plot twist."

"Plot twist?" VictoryGreymon repeated as he growled and readied himself for Piedmon's next attack.

Even Tai was left scratching his head. "This whole ascendant thing... what's the hype all about?"

Piedmon clenched both fists as he prepared to unveil his next attack. "You'll enjoy this. It's my _favorite_ magic trick."

Recognizing what 'trick' Piedmon alluded to, Chaser couldn't help but wear a mischievous grin. "Ah, yes. _That_ trick. Nice one, Lord Piedmon." _The bloke won't even see this one coming!_

xxxxx

_**30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship**_

Meanwhile, on the other front, the tide of the battle abruptly turned against ZeedGarurumon and Matt. It quickly became apparent that UmbraDevimon was somehow unable to withstand ZeedGarurumon's attacks. UmbraDevimon strangely enough was stronger than he normally should be when he faced the Olympian guardians. The Chimera Digimon produced attacks that were twice as strong and his speed became too fast for ZeedGarurumon to perceive.

Try as he might, ZeedGarurumon's keen eyes were unable follow UmbraDevimon's movements. The behemoth vanished and reappeared as his entire body flickered and blurred. One second UmbraDevimon was 10 feet back, only to reappear above ZeedGarurumon.

"Where was that confidence you exuded earlier?" Shadramon laughed as he taunted Matt, still standing atop of UmbraDevimon's gargantuan head. He watched as ZeedGarurumon propelled himself into the air and sneered. "Up there, UmbraDevimon!"

"I see him!" UmbraDevimon bellowed as he jetted up, faster than ZeedGarurumon could follow. As he tilted his Devimon head, the fiend's mouth gaped and unleashed an air of freezing wind at ZeedGarurumon. "_**Howling Blaster!**_"

Quickly evading his champion form's attack namesake, ZeedGarurumon spun around only to get pelted with a torrent of cactus needles.

"_**Needle Spray!**_"

"ZeedGarurumon! MOVE!" Matt roared as he grasped his Crest. "We WON'T lose to this freak! Not after everything we've been through!" His icy blue eyes filled with passionate and angry flames, determined not to fall to UmbraDevimon. "We have to find a weak point!"

"I'm trying, Matt!"

Shadramon simply laughed off his would-be successor's strategy. "Good luck with that! You'll never exploit UmbraDevimon's weak point! No matter how hard you try!"

UmbraDevimon glided up, backhanding ZeedGarurumon away and fired a sinister-looking missile from his back. "_**Dark Shot!**_" He watched as the missile exploded near ZeedGarurumon, throwing the metallic wolf out of course. He hastily glided toward ZeedGarurumon and beckoned him to attack. "Let's see if you can penetrate my body, ZeedGarurumon! I'll give you a free shot!"

"DON'T TOY WITH US!" The Bearer of Friendship roared out defiantly.

As ZeedGarurumon steered around, he caught himself aerial in mid-air and shifted his focus at the behemoth. Matt panted heavily, taken aback by UmbraDevimon's sheer monstrous strength that left him and ZeedGarurumon unaware how to stop him altogether. Just when the situation was looking up, their hopes were dashed once UmbraDevimon and Shadramon intervened.

"Hmm," Shadramon picked up on three beacons indicating battle powers. Two of them he was able to recognize offhand. "Interesting, it seems Lord Piedmon and his colleague Chaser have stopped. But, this other power they're facing... what?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "180,000?"

"Eh? What's going on?" UmbraDevimon overheard his partner-in-crime blurting out a confirmed number - no doubt indicating VictoryGreymon following his Fury Blitz power-up. "180,000? A battle power from what source?"

"I... I can't say, but whoever is engaging Lord Piedmon and Chaser of the Nightmare Special Squad."

UmbraDevimon growled. "Interesting. Perhaps we should go and investigate? I'm curious to know who has such an overwhelming power such as his?"

"No! I won't allow you!" Matt shouted as ZeedGarurumon rocketed forward and abruptly cut off UmbraDevimon's path. "The one with the 180,000 battle power is OURS! ZeedGarurumon has a fight to settle with that one."

"Can it be that...? Ah, yes! So, it's Zero-009!" The behemoth cackled, his monstrous bellows filled the skies as the Devimon's face smirked with ecstasy. "His power certainly has gotten much stronger since the last time I engaged him. I'm curious." Lowering his eyes over his Devimon and SkullGreymon arms, he flexed both and clenched all four fists tightly. "I'd like to know how he fares when he faces me! Won't he be thrilled to see me?"

"Not unless you get by me!" ZeedGarurumon intently stared down UmbraDevimon.

Shadramon shook his head, sighing in exasperation. "You really are a glutton for punishment. UmbraDevimon, before we greet the one who helped orchestrate your demise, let's have at it and finish these two off. Of course, Lord Burizalor wanted you taken alive, Yamato. But, I've decided... I changed my mind. He won't have any need for you once he's gotten his wish for immortality." He chortled, folding his arms as his insect eyes glared lifelessly at Matt. "UmbraDevimon, finish them."

"With pleasure..."

As UmbraDevimon closed in to attack, ZeedGarurumon rocketed head-on and prepared to engage the Chimera Digimon.

Meeting UmbraDevimon and Shadramon head-on, Matt wore a determined expression - meeting death right in the face.

"_**Apocalyptic Viper!**_"

"_**Z'D Hou!**_"

As two attacks streamlined and impacted...

_**WHA-BOOM!**_

It ignited a massive explosion of bright light, which engulfed the entire sector.

There was clear indication of who endured the brunt of the explosion.

Until, two shadows remained hovering in mid-air.

Who they might've been will be revealed soon after.

xxxxx

_**1/2 Mile from the Great Elder's Summit**_

Hurtling across a large rock formation, a hoverpod propelled by a burst of energy reduced it to rubble. Inside the carrier, the evil one, Burizalor, was hastily closing in near the Great Elder's sacred sanctuary. In only a few moments, the password to activate the Digicores would be firmly at his fingertips.

Driven with excitement, Burizalor pressed on as he chortled. "I see. According to the scouter, I can confirm four Spirians. I'd better greet them with proper etiquette, heh."

xxxxx

Quickly turning their heads, Mercurimon and Marsmon sensed the approaching evil presence drawing near.

"Great Elder, he has found the sanctuary," Mercurimon confirmed.

Marsmon added, growling angrily and clenching his fists. "Yes, he is almost here. My flames have been able to sense his approach."

"Falcomon," the Great Elder addressed to the child digimon, who stepped over by the right side. "Please, put your head under my palm. I wish to bestow a gift to you..."

"A gift?" Falcomon inquired as he walked up under the Elder's massive hand.

The Elder nodded. "A gift to help the Chosen and their allies."

"Yes, but what could you give me to help..."

_Shoom._

Falcomon felt an overwhelming flow of energy immersing with his body. It felt like a jolt, which took the child digimon by surprise. As the Great Elder withdrew his hand, Falcomon glanced over himself and blinked.

"Oh... my..." Falcomon gazed over his feathered body. "What did you do, Great Elder?"

"Go, Falcomon," the old man ordered, coughing hoarsely between his words. "The Chosen and their friends need you. I've drawn out your latent power. You should be able to get there quickly."

"Yes, but... what can I do...? I'm just a child..."

"Go, Falcomon. You have a role to play in helping the Chosen. Leave me with Marsmon and Mercurimon to deal with this menace."

Nodding, Falcomon responded to his command. "Yes, Great Elder! As you wish, please don't die on me!" After bowing to the Elder, the child raced toward the platform and descended. "Marsmon, Mercurimon." He bowed to the Olympian guards.

"Good luck, Falcomon," Marsmon replied.

Mercurimon nodded. "Your role is vital. Ensure they gather the Digicores from the enemy's hands."

"Yes!" The child digimon called out as he flew out of the sanctuary, leaving the Elder to be safeguarded by Marsmon and Mercurimon.

As Falcomon departed, the Great Elder leaned back against his seat. A soft smile formed over the wrinkled layers.

"Great Elder, can he make it?" Marsmon inquired.

"It's only a question of time..." The Elder took a few deep breaths. "Whether I'm slain first... or I cease to exist due to my advanced age..."

Mercurimon murmured. "Hurry, Falcomon..."

xxxxx

As Falcomon flew across, his eyes widened in horror as Burizalor closed in his direction.

The two bypassed each other.

Both of them exchanged glares shortly as Falcomon glided past him.

Burizalor pivoted his head, smirking. "Ah, well. No need for me to eradicate every speck of dust, I suppose."

xxxxx

"The evil one has arrived, my guardians."

Wasting no time, Mercurimon and Marsmon hopped on the platform Falcomon used.

"We'll confront him, Great Elder," Marsmon reassured the aging, dying man.

Mercurimon nodded to his colleague. "Let's do this, my friend."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spirian Olympus Springs**_

Having departed the Spiral Canyon Region, the group led by Izzy coasted over lush springs littered with rich green isles. MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, and Sam glided over the vicinity whilst Zudomon same through the waters with Joe on his back. Izzy rode atop of his partner as Mimi held Lillymon's hands firmly.

Sam abruptly stopped as he sensed a cluster of energies heading toward them. This promptly drew everyone's attention as the digimon stopped.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Izzy.

"We have company heading our way," Sam promptly stated. "I can barely re… now I can recognize them! It's our friends!" He looked ahead as the angel duo, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Dianamon came gliding toward them. "Hey, guys!"

"Sam! Thank goodness we were able to find you!" Keke called out.

Sora, TK, and Kari waved out to their friends.

"Sora! TK! Kari!" Mimi cried out. "What happened out there?"

"You won't believe it! Tai and Wargreymon are back!" TK shouted.

"He's VictoryGreymon now," Angemon corrected the overly excited child.

"That's right! He's helping Matt and ZeedGarurumon take care of the bad guys for us!" Kari said.

The other Digi-Destined became overwhelmed with joy with the news brought to them. However, they were greatly concerned as to why they left them to engage the enemy.

"But, why did you guys come here?" Joe pointed out. "Shouldn't we be over there aiding them?"

"They'll manage on their own," Keke affirmed. "They sent us away to raid Burizalor's ship and get the Digicores."

"What? Are they crazy?" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed.

"Not to mention it'll be difficult to penetrate through whatever defenses they might've set up," Izzy said as he viewed his laptop's screen, pointing to four beacons gathered in a circle. "The fact I was able to pinpoint the Digicores clustered together in a location befuddled me."

"That must be where Burizalor's ship is at!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara nodded. "Right. Do you know the exact location, Izzy?"

"Once I pinpoint the exact coordinates, I'll pinpoint the direction with my computer," the Bearer of Knowledge replied as he typed a command, allowing him to zoom in on the Digicores' location. He pointed to the online grid, scanning the location thoroughly.

"Let's make it fast. No offense, Izzy," Sora said.

Sam hovered over by Izzy as he, too, scanned the monitor and helped him confirm the exact coordinates.

"Right, there it is."

Izzy announced to the whole group. "I've got it! Guys, we'll need to head forth toward the northeastern direction. Right this way." He turned his head and pointed behind him. "It's actually not too far from where we are. According to the online map, it's approximately nine miles off."

Dianamon added. "Then, that's where we'll go then. Please, lead the way. There isn't much time."

"We'll have to hit their defenses hard," David said. "We have numbers on our side!"

"Let's not get too carried away here," Joe remarked.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for? Let's move out!" Zudomon said.

"Follow my lead, everyone," Izzy declared as he, MegaKabuterimon, and Sam led the direction for everyone to follow. Their next obvious destination was none other than Burizalor's mothership.

There they will find the Digicores safeguarded. With Burizalor and Piedmon gone, their chances just might be looking better

Of course, no one told them there would be more than just grunts guarding the orbs.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Great Elder's Summit**_

The evil one landed his hoverpod outside the sacred sanctuary. He jumped off and faced the entranceway as the door opened. Mercurimon and Marsmon stepped through the chamber door, directly making eye contact with the tyrant.

"State your reason for being here, otherworlder," Mercurimon requested.

Burizalor replied in a gentlemanly but sinister tone. "I am Burizalor, emperor of the Buriza Intergalactic Empire. My name is known and feared throughout the Digiverse. I am here to request the Digicores to grant my wish. I've gathered all four objects, but I inquire how to activate their powers." The tyrant wore a sinister and calm smile. "I want you to tell me. How do I get my wish?"

"You want your wish. You'll never get it," Mercurimon rebuked.

Marsmon stepped forward and angrily retorted. "We ask you to leave now! We're no obliged to tell anyone with an wicked heart such as yours!"

"Such obstinacy," Burizalor chortled. "I think it is to your benefit to be honest. There are only three of you here, am I correct? I can easily get it out of any of you. It would requite absolutely no effort for me to kill you."

"If it's a fight you want, then I'll be happy to grant you one!" Marsmon bellowed as he heatedly charged toward the tyrant.

"Marsmon, stop!" Mercurimon roared.

Suddenly, Marsmon abruptly stopped as he came to his senses.

"Smart choice, my friend," the tyrant smirked as Marsmon slightly backed away, whose fire sensed his sinister aura.

"I won't allow you to fight him alone, Marsmon," Mercurimon said. "We'll do it together. Understand?"

"Yes."

Pivoting his view to Burizalor, Mercurimon growled. "Just to warn you, it's better if we don't fight here. You see inside the summit is the Great Elder of Spira. He is the one who has safeguarded and utilized his great power to keep them active."

"Oh, ho," Burizalor remarked, understandably getting the point.

"It's his energy that sustains the Digicores! If you kill him, then you'll never get your wish from the Digicores. His life is linked to the sacred artifacts!"

Taken aback with this sudden revelation, Burizalor gasped. "Oh, you don't say!" He alternated his eyes to the summit. "The Great Elder is in there, huh?" With that, he removed his scouter as his eyes glowed profusely. "I better pay my respects and honor him with my presence." His eyes fired a pair of red beams that melted through a glass window, shattering it in the process.

"No! What do you think you're-!"

"Marsmon, stop!" Mercurimon barked as his colleague froze in place.

As the smoke cleared, Burizalor hovered off the platform and peered through the chamber. His eyes fell on the giant elder situated in solitude on his seat.

Burizalor smirked wickedly and chortled. "Indeed, you were right about this one. He is quite unique compared to the rest of the natives here. His appearance is rather antique and grotesquely akin to a human's. Tell me, Great Elder, are you a Digital Human? I had my run-in with a group of young warriors. I've even had the privilege to bring one to my side"

"…" The Great Elder remained silent, not responding to the tyrant's snide remark.

"Well, I digress. Onto business since I am a businessman above all else," Burizalor went on. "Great Elder, I assume you have no intention of telling me either? But, surely you couldn't keep quiet if I were to murder these two guardians of yours. The choice is yours."

The Great Elder quickly rebuked. "I'll have you know Mercurimon and Marsmon are two of Spira's Olympus warriors. Originally there were 12 until the great disaster prompted them to take action and protect the natives. All but six of them survived. All of them are efficient warriors. These two are no exception. The Olympus warriors are unlike the people you and your men have murdered for your lust for immortality. These two along with the others won't be as easy as you may believe."

Burizalor turned his head. Right at that moment, he dropped his gentlemanly façade, revealing his true angry and impulsive nature.

"You wrinkled, old prune! I take it you will won't tell me?"

At that moment, the Great Elder relayed a telepathic message to his guardians. _I leave this to you, Mercurimon, Marsmon. Buy as much time as you can._

_Yes, Great Elder!_ The guardians mentally responded.

"Well, if you insist on being stubborn," Burizalor placed his scouter back on. "You'll have the privilege to face my incurring wrath when I take it out on your men." He chortled, shifting his view to the two guardians. "Oh, ho, ho! I never imagined there'd be anyone to challenge my authority. I do applaud your confidence, my good sir." He once again made eye contact with the Great Elder and smiled evilly. "But, I'm sure you'll regret not simply telling me the secret of the Digicores. Such a shame. Instead, you choose to gasp it out in agony."

"You vile creature! I'm sure you've noticed the Great Elder is already dying!" Marsmon snapped.

Mercurimon concurred. "And after all, you need him alive. It would be wise for us to battle you in a different location to ensure the Great Elder's health."

"Heh, I doubt our skirmish will even last long, but if you insist."

"Follow us!" The guardians shouted in unison as they flew off from the sanctuary, leading the tyrant toward the eastern direction.

As Burizalor propelled onward and followed the duo, the Great Elder was left in complete solitude. His life expectancy was already on borrowed time as he knew his time would come. His eye vision blurred as he watched a pair of white moths hovering near him.

"I'm sorry, Mercurimon, Marsmon… you two must hold out until Falcomon reaches the Chosen. They're the ones that hold the keys to this planet's fate… the evil one must not obtain his wish or it'll be the end of the Digiverse."

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

As we shift back to Tai and VictoryGreymon's battle…

Piedmon openly smiled and laughed, which irked VictoryGreymon. "You know, VictoryGreymon. You won't be able to succeed in a battle against the likes of me if you're not a killing machine. How do you plan to ever fight Lord Burizalor? Your way out of your league!"

"You tell him who the boss is, Lord Piedmon!" Chaser shouted from the sidelines.

"What are you planning, you freaky clown?" The big-haired pre-teen wondered as he closely observed the deceitful Dark Master. "Careful, VictoryGreymon."

Piedmon then began laughing, but it was a completely out of the ordinary joyous cackle. Chaser quickly recognized this distinct laugh and gulped.

"Lord Piedmon? This laugh… yes… I see what you're planning."

"You're friend just completely lost it, pal!" Tai called out to Chaser.

"Ha! He's just getting warmed up! It's your pet that has more than worry about!"

"Sheesh, what now? What gives?" Tai snorted as he watched Piedmon laughing hysterically as VictoryGreymon stared at him in befuddlement. "Is he nuts or what?

Piedmon may, in fact, have lost his mind already. VictoryGreymon wanted to end this and was in no mood for any humor, especially not with Piedmon. Piedmon opened his hand and hurled a magical beam at VictoryGreymon. He readily deflected it with his right hand.

Piedmon continued laughing and hastily threw a volley of magical beams. The mega immediately deflected them by slapping them aside, letting them plunge into a lake nearby. The explosives caused water to shot out and rain all over the area. VictoryGreymon and Piedmon both ended up getting caught by the shower of water.

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon! Put him away! He's just getting desperate!"

Chaser watched as Piedmon reached behind his back. "Yes, that's it!"

"What's it?" The Bearer of Courage demanded.

"This," Piedmon said as he drew out a white handkerchief, which completely threw off Tai and VictoryGreymon by a loop.

xxxxx

_**Ten Miles from the Great Elder's Summit**_

Mercurimon and Marsmon led Burizalor further out from the Great Elder's, ensuring his survival without getting caught in the crossfire.

They drew near what resembled old temple ruins in the distance.

"When are we going to stop?" Burizalor inquired as he eyed the two Olympians. "This is far enough." With that, he phased out and reappeared in front of the warriors with arms crossed. "We'll end this farce right here."

"Fine," Marsmon said as he descended to the ground.

Mercurimon led Burizalor down. "Down here."

As the tyrant descended comfortably, the Olympians whirled around as they assumed battle stances. Mercurimon drew out his _Aztec_ while Marsmon summoned his flames of passion through his armored gauntlets.

"I never knew a whole planet would be this suicidal," the tyrant openly remarked, taunting the Olympians. He watched as both powered up and generated flaring auras that engulfed them like fire. Entranced by their powers, Burizalor read off his scouter and observed their battle powers build up. "Oh." He pressed a switch and got their confirmed power levels. "I see now. Your battle strengths just jumped substantially. Fire wielder, your power level reads 42,000. And you with the knife, your power chalks up to 54,000." He wore a calm and evil smirk. "The Great Elder was right. You two are different from the natives I've encountered on this planet. Apparently, when they call you warriors, it's more than just a job description. You would've made suitable candidates to lead my armies."

"As if we'd served a vile creature like you!" Marsmon growled as pillars of fire wildly danced around him in accordance to his angry passion.

Mercurimon stood calmly, firmly holding his _Aztec_.

"In the interest of fairness, I should warn you about my own power level," Burizalor said as boldly as he could. "My battle power is… _**530,000**_. But, don't worry, I don't intend to fight you with my full strength."

Both Mercurimon and Marsmon readied themselves for what Burizalor was concocting.

"I'll tell you what!" The tyrant offered, putting his right arm behind his back. With a smile, he raised his left arm out. "I'll only fight you two with my _left_ hand. Don't you think that'll make things more interesting?"

"ENOUGH DAWDLING!" Marsmon bellowed as he raced ahead.

Mercurimon growled as he firmly planted on foot down and vanished.

Marsmon jumped into the air and defiantly roared. Bursts of fires leaked out from his fists as he plunged toward Burizalor, turning himself into a pillar of wild fire.

"_**Corona Sanctions!**_"

As Marsmon's flame shield impacted Burizalor, the area around the tyrant exploded into a pillar of fire that engulfed the entire area. Though caught within the flames, there was no indication the tyrant was dealt any damage. Mercurimon's image flickered in front of Burizalor as he drew his knife and unleashed a flurry of punches that caught the warlord.

"_**Thousand Fist!**_"

Burizalor was seen as his body jolted from each punch behind the fire pillars. Mercurimon vanished as Marsmon ran up at full speed, storing chi in his left fist and blasted him head-on.

"_**Misshukikou!**_" The fire wielder roared as his fist impacted the tyrant, catching him squarely in the face. Suddenly, Marsmon felt something holding his arm firmly. He tried jerking his arm back, but to no avail.

As the fire died away, Burizalor was revealed completely unscathed.

Marsmon's eyes widened in horror as Burizalor held a vice grip around his left arm. To add to the shock, Burizalor's head cocked to the right side as Marsmon's fist barely touched his shoulder.

"Even after all that, all I had to do was tip my head to the side," Burizalor smirked, as he swiftly and easily ripped Marsmon's left arm out of its socket.

"_**RAAAAAAUGH!**_" Marsmon howled loudly in excruciating pain as he fell to his knees. He stared in horror as torrents of blood spilled from the stub where his muscular forearm used to be. Between his agonizing cries, he cursed and gritted his teeth. "YOU'LL NEVER CRUSH MY PRIDE! NEVER!

"MARSMON!" Mercurimon fell from the skies and dropped in on Burizalor, catching him with his knife. "Take this! _**Spiritual Enchant!**_" At that instant, his knife summoned a barrage of spirits that leaked out and poured into Burizalor, blasting him from head to toe.

The brunt of the spiritual forces repelled Burizalor back, sending him hurtling through a rock formation. This allowed Mercurimon time to rush over by Marsmon's side.

"Marsmon! Your arm!"

"It's… ok… just forget about me… Mercurimon!"

"But…"

"Oh, ho, ho, was that an attack or a speck of dust?"

Upon realizing his attack failed, Mercurimon whirled around and saw Burizalor methodically pacing forward. Once again, the malignant tyrant was unscathed and still held Marsmon's arm in hand. He threw it down to the one-armed warrior and chortled.

"You monster!" Mercurimon snarled.

"No, no, I'm just a humble businessman doing whatever he can to get his wish, but you Spirians are simply too obstinate to negotiate. Now you see why my men and I had to exterminate the villages? Now, answer my question before I'm forced to eradicate you."

Marsmon grabbed his severed arm as Mercurimon knelt down. Waving his knife over the stump, spiritual energy leaked out and covered Marsmon's wound.

"Huh?" The tyrant blinked.

Then, Marsmon attached his arm back in place as the spiritual energies from Mercurimon's knife healed his wound, reattaching the arm back in place.

"Is it firmly attached, Marsmon?"

"Yes, but I've lost some of my energy…"

The tyrant pressed his scouter, smirking. "Hmmm, an interesting development. Yes, I've grown to understand your ways of shaman healing and sorcery. You even utilize them as medical procedures. Fascinating, but your fiery friend's power level dropped quite a bit."

Mercurimon stood upright and directly faced Burizalor.

"You don't intend to keep fighting me after all you've demonstrated?" Burizalor sighed, shaking his head. "My, my, I'll never understand how you Spirians think. This is simply going to get boring."

As Marsmon pulled himself up, he and Mercurimon prepared to engage Burizalor, stalling enough time for the Chosen to gather the Digicores. On top of that, they hoped that Falcomon reached the children in time with the Great Elder's declining health to consider.

"Ready, Mercurimon?"

"I am!"

As the Olympians sprinted ahead, they split up into opposite directions.

Burizalor easily followed them with his eyes. "Ho-hum, another stratagem? Not wise, but you're welcome to try, my stubborn friends."

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Spira Capital: Spirus**_

Drawing near the capital city, Apollomon and Minervamon watched as the remaining natives were being carried off into hovercraft as prisoners for Burizalor's slave labor camps. However, they stayed out of sight as they followed the hovercrafts into a distinct direction leading back to Burizalor's mothership.

Apollomon glided under a hovercraft and attached himself to the bottom. Apollomon followed in suit and hid under another hovercraft.

"Hey Apollomon! What about the remaining hovercrafts back! They're still rounding up more of our people! We need to get back to Spirus to help them!"

Apollomon firmly remained silent.

"Apollomon!"

"They'll be taking them to the direction these ships are going. We'll save them all there, Minervamon."

"Fine, but…"

"These invaders have yet to discover the defenses mechanisms we've built in Spirus. Once they've triggered them, they won't know what will hit them."

Nodding, the female Olympian replied. "Yes."

"Wherever they're going, we'll know soon enough."

xxxxx

_**30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship**_

The smoke cleared to reveal Matt and ZeedGarurumon's scattered on the ground. As Matt tried standing up, ZeedGarurumon barely could even move. UmbraDevimon and Shadramon chortled at their dirty work.

"Aren't they a stubborn pair, UmbraDevimon?"

"Yes, but they won't be standing for much longer."

Folding his left arm, Matt gritted his teeth and cursed. "Damn it all. I won't let it end like this… ZeedGarurumon, we can't be beaten. I won't allow it!"

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

"Huh? A white flag?" VictoryGreymon gawked at the white sheet Piedmon held.

The Digi-Destined leader laughed, exuding sheer confidence. "Ha, look at that! He's already surrendering!"

"Heh, is that what you believe, ya blimey fool?" Chaser snickered as he turned and faced Tai. "Lord Piedmon never surrenders. Not even to you and your pet!"

"Then, what's it supposed to do? Why don't you use that sheet and make yourself disappear! That'll save us the trouble!"

Propelling forward without hesitation, VictoryGreymon aimed to attack. "Play time's over, clown! No more games!"

"So, I'm a clown? Then, I'll act like one!" Piedmon laughed as he threw the sheet forward and clapped his hands, making it expand bigger than VictoryGreymon.

As it grew bigger, it engulfed VictoryGreymon and draped over his massive form. The sheet began sucking in the warrior as he suddenly shrank down.

"VICTORYGREYMON!" Tai shouted as Chaser raced up behind the boy and applied a full nelson to restrain the Bearer of Courage. Kicking his feet up heatedly, Tai tried breaking free of Chaser's grip. "LET GO!"

"Ya got him now, Lord Piedmon! Take a look, kid! This is the trick Lord Piedmon wanted to show you! Behold, his greatest trick!"

Piedmon pulled off the sheet and unveiled a tiny keychain that resembled a miniature VictoryGreymon – complete with his sword and his other accessories!

"Ta-daaaaaaaaaaa!" The Dark Master laughed as he snatched the VictoryGreymon keychain. "What do you think? Marvelous, isn't it?"

"NO! VICTORYGREYMON! YOU TURN HIM BACK!"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining him soon," the Pierrot digimon turned, wearing a sinister grin as he hovered toward Chaser and Tai.

"I've got him, Lord Piedmon! He's all yours!"

Wasting no time, Piedmon threw another sheet that expanded and draped over Tai. Chaser sprang back as the sheet swallowed up Tai. The boy quickly shrank down to the size of a miniature doll. Piedmon pulled off the sheet, unveiling a keychain version of Tai Kamiya.

"Annnnd more key chains to begin my _Chosen_ collection! Splendid!" Piedmon laughed as he knelt down and scooped the Tai keychain. He hung both trophy prizes in front of his face, wearing a sinister smirk.

"Brilliant show, Lord Piedmon!"

"Why thank you, Chaser."

"Make sure to keep them in good condition. They'll become a valuable collector's item. You could sell them for on a bid for a hefty prize!"

"No, no, these key chains will become a part of my _special _collection."

The red-skinned alien nodded. "I get it."

"Yes, and I knew that whole ascendant nonsense was just hype. These two have already been given the final curtain," Piedmon feigned a tear and chuckled. "Now, let's go, Chaser. Let's report back to Lord Burizalor. We'll inform him that we've defeated the Chosen's leader and his pet."

"Yes, but what about the other Chosen? We still have them, those Digital Humans, and Yamato to worry about."

"Heh, that just expands my key chain collection. Now, let's intercept them and make sure they haven't reached the Digicores."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Piedmon and Chaser jetted off as they headed toward the route Matt and ZeedGarurumon took earlier.

"Lord Piedmon, I'm picking up a few beacons on my scouter. They're ahead of us."

"Ah, Yamato, I see you on my scouter. Yes, I see that there are three others with you," Piedmon smirked. "Let's survey this situation, Chaser."

xxxxx

Next episode:_** Piedmon and UmbraDevimon's Assault! Gather the Digicores!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Tai and VictoryGreymon get turned into key chains! Whelp, and the others are in deep trouble. If that wasn't bad enough, we have UmbraDevimon and Shadramon. Next chapter will have… lots of fighting. :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	34. Piedmon and UmbraDevimon's Assault!

**A/N:** Fighting and I mean lots of it. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 34: Piedmon and UmbraDevimon's Assault! Gather the Digicores!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Fifteen Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Coasting through the skies, the Digi-Destined and company distanced themselves from the on-going battles whilst following Izzy's direction toward Burizalor's mothership. Izzy and Sam kept track of the Digicores' exact location through the computer screen as it indicated seven beacons.

Behind them, Sora, TK, Kari, Mimi, Joe, the digimon, and the Digi-Humans trailed along without stopping. Sora kept track of Tai and Matt through her Digivice, meticulously watching their Crests.

"How far until we get to Burizalor's ship? Seems like we've been going forever!" Joe remarked.

"We're getting closer," Izzy and Sam responded.

Mimi scoffed irritably. "You said that ten times already!"

"I hope my brother and TK's brother are doing ok back there," Kari said, clutching her hands around Angewomon's right arm.

The Bearer of Hope responded, reassuring Tai's sister. "Hey, don't sweat it. You saw what VictoryGreymon did back there! Our bros are going to be ok! They'll mop the floor with those two Squad goons."

"I hope so," Sora said.

"Should we even attempt to get the Digicores with so many enemies probably guarding them?" wondered Lillymon.

"We have no choice," Keke said. "If we want to snare those Digicores, we're gonna have to plunge through their defenses."

"But, they'll know we're coming," Zudomon said. "No offense, but this is suicide."

"Well, I doubt Burizalor's there. I don't see any high energies on par with those Nightmare Squad creeps," David said.

Kara nodded. "Ditto. The head guy is not there. I can't feel him."

"Me either," Tike confirmed.

"I was going suggest we hide somewhere," the Bearer of Reliability suggested, speaking up. "You know so we can plan a strategy and all…"

"We're already getting closer. Why stop and miss this chance?" Angemon said.

"You're all crazy," Joe remarked, sulking.

"It's now or ever, Joe. Planning ahead is not such a bad idea, but they need to take the Digicores from the enemy's hands," Sam replied. "Besides, the last thing we need is that maniac heading back with the password, do we?"

"And then we'll be dealing with an immortal maniac," Angewomon dreaded that horrifying possibility of Burizalor's obtaining his ultimate goal.

"Then, it's settled. We're heading for the ship," Sora unanimously decided much to Joe's dismay. "There's no turning back now."

If things turn out well for them, Tai and Matt should catch up with us," Keke said, glancing over her right shoulder. Her face conveyed concern for their sudden delay. _What's holding them? They should've been here by now._

"Hell yeah! I mean… VictoryGreymon is great and all, but I could've kicked their butts with my new strength and all!" Tike openly boasted as his aura exuded great confidence.

Kara and David sweatdropped. "Oh, brother…"

Suddenly, Sora noticed the Crest of Courage symbol vanished from her Digivice. Taken aback, the redhead gasped at what she saw.

"What is it, Sora?" inquired a concerned Garudamon.

Dianamon glided over and glanced over Sora's Digivice. "Did something spook you, young one?"

"Yeah, Tai's symbol… his Crest of Courage just vanished in an instant…"

"You saw the same thing, too?" Izzy addressed to the Bearer of Love. He turned around as they both exchanged concerned looks. "I don't like the meaning behind this."

"What…? What about Tai?" Kari looked back between the two Digi-Destined. "Is he ok? Please, tell me if he is!"

"I don't know what this means, Kari. I'm clueless," Sora said.

Keke gasped as she and the other Digi-Humans sensed a lack of VictoryGreymon's presence. She turned and gasped. _Could it that… no wonder I wasn't able to feel VictoryGreymon? What the hell happened back there?_

"Keke?" murmured Sora.

"Something's not right here," Sam remarked.

"Explain," Izzy said.

"Wish I could, but I can't sense VictoryGreymon anymore," he replied, revealing the bad news to everyone.

"We better get on over there and check it out!" Tike exclaimed.

"Hold on! I can still feel out Piedmon's energy coming near us!" Keke cried out.

"Ah, I knew we should've hid!" Joe panicked.

"Calm down, Joe!" Sora cried out as she turned toward Keke and Sam. "What direction is he going now?"

"Opposite from where we are, but still near," Sam replied. "We can't stay here for long."

"He's heading to where Matt and ZeedGarurumon are. Now, this is strange, but I can feel a pretty average energy and another with an intense power," the female fighter promptly stated, clenching her fists. "We can't dawdle around here for much longer."

"But, our brothers!" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"We need to move on! Let's go!" Sam cried out.

Izzy sighed sadly. "As it pains me to say it, but our top priority are the Digicores. We can use them to defeat Piedmon and his crew. We'll use them to find Tai and VictoryGreymon."

"All right! Let's go everyone as fast as we can!" The Bearer of Love solemnly declared.

With that, the group pressed on without distractions to hold them back. They closed in toward Burizalor's mothership, essentially beating the enemy to the Digicores before it was too late.

From this point, the race for the Digicores was essentially on.

xxxxx

_**30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship**_

As they hovered over the prone bodies of Matt and ZeedGarurumon, UmbraDevimon and Shadramon descended over the two whilst preparing to finish them off.

"Better kill them off now before Yamato's partner gains a second wind," Shadramon stated.

Growling, UmbraDevimon descended further and opened his mouth. "Yamato, you and your partner served us well. But, our business relationship ends here… with a bang. We won't forget the splendid work you've done for us." As his mouth gaped wider, a black ball of energy solidified and grew in size exponentially.

"Now, UmbraDevimon!"

Before the behemoth launched his attack, a pair of flaring auras headed toward their position. Ceasing his attack, UmbraDevimon pivoted his head and watched Piedmon arriving at the most opportune time. Chaser, too, arrived just as UmbraDevimon was going to finish off Matt and ZeedGarurumon.

"Piedmon, what auspicious timing, my friend," Shadramon addressed to the Dark Master/Squad leader.

The Pierrot digimon looked down as he spotted Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "Good, I see you've apprehended Yamato and his pet. What lucky timing. I'm glad you didn't finish these two off. I'd like to take over from here."

Taken aback, Shadramon watched as Piedmon descended near the blonde-haired youth and his digimon.

"What's he up to, Shadramon?" UmbraDevimon inquired as he closely observed the Dark Master, Growling under his breath, the behemoth narrowed all of his eyes coldly. "They were supposed to be MY kills! Not his!"

"Relax, UmbraDevimon," Chaser reassured the Chimera digimon. "What Lord Piedmon is gonna give those two will be worse than death. He's already made an example outta the Chosen's leader and his digimon."

"You don't say? Then, he used _that _trick," said Shadramon, who chuckled to himself. "Oh, Piedmon, you sly bastard."

While Matt looked up, he watched Piedmon holding out a white sheet. Alarmed by the Pierrot digimon's sudden advance, ZeedGarurumon sprang up and lunged at him. Piedmon evaded ZeedGarurumon, swerving around the metallic wolf digimon. He threw the white sheet as it expanded and covered him up.

"ZeedGarurumon!"

"Matt!" howled ZeedGarurumon as the sheet 'engulfed' completely, shrinking him down much like VictoryGreymon earlier. As Piedmon yanked the sheet off the mega, he unveiled ZeedGarurumon shrunk down to a key chain.

Piedmon gazed over the key chain, scooping it up with his hands. "And ta-da! Another beautiful key chain to add to my rare item collection."

"NO! ZEEDGARURUMON!" an incensed Matt flared as he lunged and punched Piedmon squarely in the face. "TURN HIM BACK! NOW!"

Unfazed by Matt's punches, Piedmon parried one fist and drove a knee into the boy's abdomen. With on vicious shot, he managed to knock Matt out cold and draped the white sheet over him. Like his partner, Matt was shrunken down to a keychain.

"And it's done."

"Way to go, Lord Piedmon! They'll make fine additions with that big-haired bloke and VictoryGreymon!" Chaser exclaimed.

Folding his arms, Shadramon simply scoffed. "You call that worse than death?"

"Well, there's no coming back for Yamato," UmbraDevimon bellowed with laughter. "Now he stay in that pathetic toy form for eternity! No, this is a deserved fate for a fool such as him!"

"I guess, but I wanted him dead."

As Piedmon hovered back to Chaser, he attached Matt and ZeedGarurumon to his right hip. Hanging on his left hip were Tai and VictoryGreymon. Laughing with glee, Piedmon showed off his new toys and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Heh, we won't even need to find the other Chosen," the red-skinned alien promptly stated as he scanned his scouter. The device indicated a cluster of beacons heading toward Burizalor's mothership. "They're heading to where the Digicores are, Lord Piedmon. Two o'clock!"

Smirking, Piedmon added with a soft chortle. "They won't break through those defenses. By the time they've figured a way to bring down those barriers, we'll be there to apprehend them." He turned toward UmbraDevimon and Shadramon. "Since you two are here, we'll require your assistance."

"At your service, Lord Piedmon," offered Shadramon.

"This time, they'll be without their beloved leader or Yamato," the Pierrot digimon affirmed. "With those two out of the picture, their digimon who were potentially the strongest have been eliminated. The Chosen and their allies are easy pickings for us." He pivoted his head, facing his three colleagues behind them. "LadyDevimon and a battalion of our men will be waiting for them. Yes, consider this a checkmate for us!"

"Ha, you said it, Lord Piedmon!" roared Chaser.

"Well, you're right. I don't like their chances either," added Shadramon.

"Now, gentlemen, we have much work to do," the Dark Master/Squad leader affirmed as he jetted through the route toward Burizalor's mothership. UmbraDevimon, Shadramon, and Chaser accompanied the Pierrot digimon on route to the ship._**  
**_

xxxxx

_**Five Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

"CRAP!" Tike cursed as he, Kara, David, Keke, and Sam sensed the approaching enemy closing in toward them. "They're coming! All four of them!"

Kara growled. "And I can't feel ZeedGarurumon's presence anymore."

"We need to get to ship, guys! We don't have any time to lose!" Joe exclaimed.

"Matt! No! What happened?" TK frantically asked as he looked around each member of the group. "Sora? Kari? Mimi? Keke? Anyone?"

Dianamon whirled around, readying her staff. "I suggest we split up. One group holds off the enemy and the others head toward the ship!"

"Then, we'll hold off the enemy," Keke offered as she flew in front, joining Tike, Kara, David, and Sam at the forefront. "Guys, get going."

"No," the Bearer of Love insisted as she and Garudamon flew over past the Digi-Humans. "We'll do it. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and I will do it."

"WHAT?" The Digi-Humans exclaimed in unison.

"My thoughts exactly! What are you thinking, Sora?" cried Joe, who madly flailed his arms around. "We're gonna get killed!"

"He's right, Sora. What gives?" TK exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sora, but we're sticking together," Keke insisted. "It'll work out better for us that way."

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Izzy's head. He turned and called out, drawing everyone's attention toward him exclusively.

"Guys, I've got it…"

"What do you have in mind, Izzy?" inquired MegaKabuterimon.

"TK, Kari, you and the digimon go with Tike, Kara, and David to Burizalor's ship. The rest of us will hide and conceal ourselves from the enemy. Once they fly by us, we'll pursue them. I think it's imperative we do this now with the little time we have to spare."

"Now, that's a plan. Nice work," Sam nodded in approval.

"Then, we better get going," Kara said.

"Let's do this, guys," David said.

TK turned toward Izzy. "Give us that tracking device so we can follow where the Digicores are."

"Right, let's get this over with," the Bearer of Knowledge said.

"I just hope this will work out," Sora murmured as he watched MegaKabuterimon hover toward Angemon. Izzy detached the device from his laptop and handed to TK, who held it with care. "Be careful with it and we'll see you there."

"You guys be careful. I mean, no fooling around," Keke specifically eyed the child warriors.

"Leave it to us!" Tike, Kara, and David shouted in unison.

"Angemon!" TK said.

Kari announced. "Angewomon, let's move as quickly as we can!"

"Right!" The angel duo cried out as they flew off along with the child warriors toward the route to Burizalor's mothership, which wasn't too far off from where they were now.

Firmly turning and facing everyone, Izzy nodded. "All right, guys. Let's put this plan into action!"

"We're with you, Izzy," Dianamon added as she turned and sensed the enemy approaching the vicinity. "Here they come. Let's hurry…"

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

The hovercrafts arrived from Spirus, carrying stolen goods and nearly all of the city's populations to be registered as slaves. As the hovercrafts opened, a group of Soulmon and BlueMeramon led a line of native Spirians out of the first hovercraft.

"All right! Line up and face forward! Anyone who tries to escape will be killed!" A BlueMeramon roared out as he watched the first assembled line facing him. "I take it everything is clear, you Spirian trash!"

"Hey, I see something above us!" Soulmon shouted as he pointed up.

As the BlueMeramon turned, a beam hurtled at him and caught him. Another beam knocked the Soulmon back.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

A holy beam shot toward a horde of Soulmon, quickly deleting them in an instant. A white arrow caught another BlueMeramon and deleted him.

Soon, as a fleet of Tankdramon and Commandramon filed out of the hovercrafts, Tike, Kara, and David jumped them. The children effortlessly beat down the cronies as they turned toward the captured natives in the trucks.

"Look at this, sis."

Kara frowned. "How awful."

"Let's break them out of here!" David exclaimed.

"You guys! I can't seem to find the Digicores even though Izzy's device indicates they're here!" TK called out to the trio, bringing that issue to their attention.

"Unless it's on the other side!" Tike replied. "We can check over there!"

"We'll check it out," Angemon stated as he and Angewomon flew over to the opposite side of the mothership. As he and his female colleague covered the whole ship, they reached to the other side.

"It's a good thing Burizalor isn't back yet," Kari said. "Or, we'd be in a heap of trouble."

Meanwhile, the trio broke all of the prisoner's padlocks. The natives quickly scrambled out of the trucks and hurried off from the vicinity. Tike, Kara, and David finished with the last hovercraft. Just as they finished, Minervamon and Apollomon suddenly sprang out, naturally startling the children at first sight.

"Whoa… it's you two!" David said, breathing hard. "Don't scare us like that! Sheesh!"

"We apologize, but thankfully you saved us the trouble to freeing the prisoners," Apollomon said.

Minervamon nodded, surveying the area. "The coast seems clear."

"I overheard you mention the Digicores. Are they actually nearby?"

"That's right, Apollomon," Kara stated as she pointed to the ship's opposite side. "Right over there."

Suddenly, the Digi-Humans and the Olympians listened to blasts being fired from the other side. They heard the cries of various henchmen being taken out coupled with the angels' battle cries emanating.

"Well, care to give them a hand?" Apollomon queried.

"Let's roll!" Tike exclaimed as he, Kara, and David rocketed off to the opposite side of the mothership.

"Wait for us!" Apollomon and Minervamon shouted as they trailed along with the Digi-Humans, who were in a hurry to get to the other side.

As soon as they hit the scene, they saw Angemon and Angewomon taking out various guards – from Vilemon to fleets of Tankmon and Mekanorimon. Tike, Kara, David, Apollomon, and Minervamon quickly joined in on the action, quickly wiping out fleets of enemies.

"The Digicores are over there!" Kari called to Tike and Kara, hastily pointing to the four sealed orbs.

"Found them!" Tike roared as he flew toward them orbs. Unbeknownst to him, they were barricaded by reinforced barriers. Once he reached the orbs, an energy field repelled him. "Ugh! What the hell…? What gives?"

"Sorry, but we forgot to tell ya! There's a barrier keeping us from grabbing them!"

"Gee, TK… why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kara snapped as she punched a Vilemon and kicked him aside.

"I don't think blasting through them will work, right?" David said, rapidly firing a few scatter blasts at the barrier, but it went to no avail. "Nope! Ugh, man!"

"Unless we all guide our attacks simultaneously!" Apollomon declared as he turned toward Minervamon. "It's worth a shot."

"Let's do this!" Minervamon declared, readily hoisting her _Olympia _sword.

"Oh, so sorry, but I won't allow that, my friends."

Alarmed and taken aback by a certain seductress' voice, the group turned around as they caught wind of LadyDevimon. The dark clad woman stood atop of Burizalor's mothership, brandishing her long, red finger claws and bared a devilish grin.

"Who are you?" Angemon demanded.

"LadyDevimon, at your service."

Scowling at the devilish woman's outward appearance, Angewomon clenched her fists.

"She looks like a witch," Kari frowned, seemingly annoyed by LadyDevimon's entrance.

"And dressed like a hussy, too!" Kara snapped.

"We might not even need to Magna Digivolve," David said.

Apollomon alternated his view between the Digicores and LadyDevimon. "This is bad timing! They just keep intervening."

"We'll handle her, Apollomon," Minervamon snorted while whirling her _Olympia_. She shifted her unwavering eyes toward LadyDevimon. "Just looking at her makes me retch!"

LadyDevimon chortled as she flew off the platform and shot toward the group. She dove over, extending her sharp nails as they pierced scattered areas around the group. The Digi-Humans and the digimon scattered whilst avoiding being impaled by her nails.

Like Myotismon before her, LadyDevimon unleashed a swarm of hungry bats towards the group. "_**Darkness Wave!**_"

"Look out!" TK cried out.

Tike, Kara, and David wasted no time as they blasted through the hordes.

Angewomon opened her palms as a white aura of light shot forward and washed over the bats, vaporizing them completely.

"Nice parlor tricks, but you're only delaying your inevitable demise!" The evil seductress declared as she swayed and glided over to the left side. Unleashing another bat horde, LadyDevimon held off the group from reaching the Digicores. "Lord Piedmon, I can only hold them off for this long!"

xxxxx

_**Two Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Meanwhile, Piedmon, UmbraDevimon, Shadramon, and Chaser coasted over the lush landscape in a hurry. They were well within reach of the mothership. Unbeknownst to them, TK, Kari, and half of their whole group already reached the mothership ship where the Digicores were situated.

Suddenly, Piedmon and Chaser's scouters probed a series of fluctuating power readings indicating a battle already ensued.

"What's wrong?" UmbraDevimon inquired.

"Yes, I knew it was too convenient," Piedmon said, reading his scouter's calculations. "I'm isolating our men's readings from the enemy's."

"There's seven of them, Lord Piedmon," Chaser confirmed. "They've practically taken out all the guards."

"But, LadyDevimon still remains. We have to hurry!" The Dark Master declared.

Shadramon looked on ahead as he spotted the tyrant's mothership sitting on a large isle.

"There it is! Let's join in and give the mistress a hand!"

As the villains picked up the pace, their pursuers emerged from behind scattered isle rock formations. Keke, Sam, Garudamon, Lillymon, Dianamon, and MegaKabuterimon flew up. Zudomon popped his head out of a lake with Joe spitting out a mouthful of fresh water.

"That was close," Mimi sighed with relief.

"No time for us to kick back and enjoy the sun, guys," Izzy said.

Sam nodded. "We have to pursue them! Those four will lead us to the Digicores!"

"We have to get there since TK, Kari, and the others are there!" Keke exclaimed.

"Everyone! Let's move!" The Bearer of Love declared as Garudamon glided forward in a hurry.

"Digicores, here we come!" Dianamon exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Darkness Wave!**_"

Once they collided, the powers drawn by the angel and the dark mistress coalesced. Then, the attacks were abruptly negated. Tike, Kara, and David fired guided shots that forced LadyDevimon to evade them. Minervamon struck the barrier encasing the Digicores, attempting to pierce through it with her Olympia. Apollomon gathered a ball of heat atop of his head and threw it, letting it impact the enhanced barrier. All of their attacks dissipated as the barrier negated them.

"Nothing is breeching through the barrier!" Angemon noted.

"What now?" TK exclaimed. "We can't fire at once if that LadyDevimon's distracting the others!"

As Angewomon tried to aim for the barrier, LadyDevimon flew up and landed a kick to the small of the blonde's back.

"Whoops, sorry about, blondie!" LadyDevimon remarked in a mocking tone. She jetted 30 feet into the air and shot downward, forging her red nails into a sharp spike-like drill. "Have some of this!" As she came within each of Angewomon, Minervamon interjected and cut her off by lifting her _Olympia_. "What?"

"Don't take your eye off the ball! Your sense of fashion sucks!"

"You… you dare insult my wardrobe?" growled LadyDevimon, taking Minervamon's snide remark to heart. She propelled her drill faster as she pushed Minervamon back.

"The showstopper has arrived to save the day!" A boisterous roar emanated out of nowhere, catching LadyDevimon's attention.

"Can it be?" LadyDevimon gasped as she turned as she spotted Piedmon, Chaser, Shadramon, and UmbraDevimon. Her face contorted, replacing her irked look with a composed expression. "Good, you came just in time."

"No!" Angemon shouted.

"We're too late!" Kari cried out.

Tike, Kara, David, and the Olympians ceased fighting for the moment. They blanched in shock at UmbraDevimon's terrifying and enormous outward appearance. TK, Kari, Angemon, and Angewomon quickly made wind of the behemoth, whilst surveying the entire area.

"Look at the size of that guy!" David exclaimed.

"Yeah? Size doesn't matter," Tike snorted. "If we gang up on him, we can probably take him."

"Not until we Magna Digivolve," Kara insisted. "But, the big guy I can feel his ki is stronger than the others. Maybe stronger than that Squad leader."

"Well, I guess Magna Digivolving will have to do," Tike added.

Angewomon noted UmbraDevimon's outward appearance. "Look at that, Angemon."

"I know. It's body is comprised of our wings and traits of each of the Digi-Destined's digimon," the male angel blatantly stated. He noticed the arms of Devimon and SkullGreymon. "But, those arms! They're…!"

"How do you like my creations, Chosen?" Shadramon spat out, drawing everyone's attention toward him – namely TK, Kari, and company. "With samples I've collected from your digimon, I was able to duplicate digimon and fuse them with this perfect monstrosity that you see standing in front of you!" The crafty individual boasted and raised his arms over his head, declaring his ultimate masterpiece. "Feast your eyes! Not even ZeedGarurumon was able to defeat him!"

"And here I have all the proof you need," Piedmon laughed as he revealed the Tai, VictoryGreymon, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon key chains. He dangled the four 'rare' items (as he likes to call them) in front of his face, smiling with sadistic glee. "Aren't they glamorous?"

"TAI! MATT!" Kari and TK cried out, taken aback by the fate of their brothers.

"VictoryGreymon!" exclaimed Angewomon.

"ZeedGarurumon, no…" Angemon angrily gritted his teeth.

"You bastards!" Tike snapped.

"Well done, LadyDevimon. The Digicores are remain safely secured," Piedmon acknowledged the mistress, who returned a wink to him. "I'll repay the favor for you later, my lady. But, I have more potential key chains to add to my collection." He faced the opposing group. "Yes, this shouldn't take long. Chaser, UmbraDevimon, Shadramon? Shall we?"

"We're ready, Lord Piedmon," Chaser said.

UmbraDevimon paced forward, laughing. "None stand in my way! And none shall flee from here!"

"Let's suit up, guys!" Tike called out to his two friends.

With that, the Digi-Humans pulled out their D-Vices and invoked the powers to empower them with armors.

"_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE! ArchAngemon!**_"

"_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE! Seraphimmon!**_"

"_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE! FlareVeemon!**_"

"Magna Digivolve?" Apollomon was abruptly taken aback.

Narrowing her eyes toward UmbraDevimon, Minervamon reflected back on Neptunmon's untimely demise. She hastily dashed forward without any second thought and thrust her sword through UmbraDevimon's right leg.

"TAKE THAT!" Minervamon cried out passionately.

"Urgh! You little…!" UmbraDevimon roared as he opened his mouth and fired a blue fiery blast at the Olympian. "_**Howling Blaster!**_"

Minervamon sprang into the air as she evaded the blast. However, UmbraDevimon flapped all four Angemon/Angewomon wings and caught the Olympian with a backhanded fist. The blow knocked Minervamon right into Apollomon's waiting arms.

"Ah, so, we meet again, guardians," the Chimera digimon cackled, grinding his teeth down fiercely. "Yes, I recall I was going to finish you before I was forced to retreat. This time I'll send you to your graves!"

"Come and try, you monster," Apollomon snorted.

As Piedmon advanced toward the Magna warriors, he looked up toward Angemon and Angewomon.

"Shadramon, LadyDevimon, want to take care of those two brats up there?" the Dark Master asked.

"Leave the blonde-haired Barbie doll to me," LadyDevimon remarked as she shot up toward Angewomon and engaged her angelic counterpart.

Shadramon flew up as he engaged Angemon in battle.

"That leaves you three with us," Piedmon shifted his eyes to the Magna warriors. "Chaser, we'll eliminate these three."

"Heh, with pleasure," added Chaser as he and Piedmon advanced toward the trio. "They'll make nice additions to your new key chain collection."

"Yes, and the angels will make suitable additions, too."

xxxxx

As Shadramon threw a punch, Angewomon evaded the enemy and fired a holy beam through his fist.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

Shadramon quickly evaded the beam as it blasted off into the distance.

"Your aim was way off!" Shadramon taunted Angemon. "The boy. I take it he's Yamato's younger brother. You're the way he wanted to recruit to our side?" _Hmmm, that gives me a suitable replacement for Yamato since that fool failed to suit our needs._

"What do you know about my brother?" TK retorted.

"Well, he's a key chain now," the crafty digimon shrugged. "He no longer matters to me. But, you do, Takeru."

"My brother wanted me to join you guys. If you're trying to offer me to join you, then you can forget it!"

The irked Shadramon shook his head. "Such a shame. You could've been molded into a perfect solder, perhaps better than Yamato."

"Don't coax the boy, you monster!" Angemon roared as he hefted his staff and struck Shadramon down.

Recoiling from Angemon's attack, Shadramon was left lying in a heap.

"TK, don't give in to his temptation."

"I won't," the Bearer of Hope affirmed, grasping his Crest. _Matt, I'll find a way to save you and Tai!_

xxxxx

Angewomon and LadyDevimon exchanged slaps.

_**Whap!**_

The dark mistress recoiled from Angewomon's blow.

_**Whap!**_

The angel's head snapped back as a red hand imprint was left on her left cheek.

_**Whap!**_

_**Whap!**_

The two ladies glided off from each other, shooting intense and scornful glares.

"Barbie doll!"

"Hussy!"

"GET HER, ANGEWOMON! DON'T HOLD BACK!" Kari encouraged her digimon to continue her relentless catfight with LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon noticed one of her red nails chipped off, further angering her. "You made me break a nail. A perfectly grafted one! Just for that…" She wove her fingernails into a drill and propelled herself toward Angewomon. "DIE!"

"Here she comes, Angewomon!"

"C'mon!" The female angel challenged the mistress.

xxxxx

Seraphimmon hastily attacked Chaser with her staff. The red-skinned alien dodged and parried every one of Seraphimmon's blows. Chaser jets upward and launches numerous scatter shots at Seraphimmon, who counters them by forging a holy barrier. Seraphimmon flew out through her barrier and phases from Chaser's sights. As she reappeared and tried a sneak attack behind the alien, Chaser whirled around and stopped her staff. Chaser shots a knee into Seraphimmon's chest and sends her sailing back with a kick.

"Take these, ya mangy bloke!" Chaser roared as he launched a red ball at Seraphimmon. "_**Crusher Orb!**_"

As the orb hurtled at her, Seraphimmon recovered quickly and batted it away with her staff. Chaser phases out, quickly reappearing behind her. He caught her with a fist to the small of her back and sends her plunging to the ground.

"Damn it!" Seraphimmon cursed.

Chaser chortled. "Not so hot, are ya now?"

xxxxx

As we shift over to Piedmon's skirmish…

Piedmon glided around whilst leading ArchAngemon and FlareVeemon away. Whirling his lance, ArchAngemon fired assorted holy beams at Piedmon. The Dark Master forged a magical ball, shooting it forward as it cancelled out the blasts. FlareVeemon flew over Piedmon's view and ejected streams of fire at the Pierrot digimon. Piedmon evaded the attack and phased away.

"Where did he go…?"

"Here!"

Piedmon caught FlareVeemon with a fist to his back. As he sent FlareVeemon falling, he turned as ArchAngemon engaged him head-on. ArchAngemon tried impaling him, but Piedmon phased and reappeared by his side. Piedmon nailed a forearm shot, knocking ArchAngemon back. . ArchAngemon went for a kick, but Piedmon caught his foot and blasted him.

"_**Clown Trick!**_"

"AUGH!" ArchAngemon roared as the blast sent him plunging to where FlareVeemon was laying. "Damn… it…!"

Folding his arms, Piedmon hummed a circus tune. "Now, this is getting tedious. Shall I end it now?"

"Tike! Get up!" FlareVeemon shouted.

ArchAngemon pulled himself up, gritting his teeth. "Don't rush me! I can manage on my own!"

xxxxx

Observing every battlefront, TK and Kari became wary of their situation. Much to their dismay, their friends were starting to get taken apart one by one.

"We're losing," TK said. "If only we had reinforcements by now!"

"You want reinforcements? You got them!"

The group whirled around as their hopes were lifted. The other Digi-Destined led by Sora and Garudamon arrived at just the right time. Metal Lilamon, Ninja Stingmon, and Dianamon accompanied them across as they propelled themselves into the fray.

Piedmon, Chaser, UmbraDevimon, Shadramon, and LadyDevimon all shifted their view toward the new arrivals.

"We've got company, Lord Piedmon!" Chaser roared.

Piedmon smirked. "Most of them are just ultimate-levels, no big deal. But, the others will indeed be a problem. Shadramon, Chaser, take care of the weak links."

"Ugh, right on it," Shadramon said, immediately springing up to his feet after recovering from Angemon's attack.

"Hey! He doesn't even have a scratch on him!" TK exclaimed.

"Lord Piedmon?" LadyDevimon addressed to the Dark Master. "Shall we give them the last dance?"

"Yes, this site will be the perfect spot for their graves," the Pierrot digimon declared.

"Here we go!" Lillymon cried out as she bee-lined for Chaser and fired a beam. "_**Flower Cannon!**_"

Chaser caught Lillymon's attack and threw it into the air. He bee-lined for Lillymon and evaded more blasts fired by Lillymon. He propelled up to Lillymon and caught her with a punch, sending her plunging to the earth. He whirled around as Zudomon closed in and dropped his Vulcan's Hammer. The red-skinned alien zipped around Zudomon and punched him – so hard that he caused Zudomon to collapse.

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

Chaser whirled around, punching the energy ball back at MegaKabuterimon. As the red-shelled beetle evaded his own attack, Chaser caught him in the face with a red orb.

"_**Crusher Orb!**_"

As the attack initially exploded, MegaKabuterimon recoiled and fell to the ground.

"This is too easy!" Chaser snorted as Garudamon hovered over him.

"_**Phoenix Claw!**_"

Chaser phased out and reappeared above Garudamon's head, sending another red orb between her eyes.

"_**Crusher Orb!**_"

"Ugh!" Garudamon grunted as she plunged like deadweight to the earth.

"No! Garudamon!" Sora cried out in shock.

"He's too fast and he's able to deflect our digimon's attacks!" Izzy exclaimed.

"No! Lillymon! Get up!" Mimi cried out.

Watching his friends' partners being downed by Chaser single handedly, TK gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"TK! Don't lose hope!" Angemon said.

TK mentally cried, clenching his hands and balled them into fists. _No! If only Piedmon didn't turn Tai and my brother into key chains! If only VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon didn't turn into key chains… we'd… we'd stand a chance! That's it! _"You're right, Angemon. I can't lose hope. Not since you can digivolve…"

The male angel nodded, encouraged by TK's passion. "That's it, TK. Don't give up. Your Crest's power is reawakening… I can feel it…"

xxxxx

"That's it, Angemon," Angewomon nodded in encouragement. At that moment, a pink aura surrounded the female angel, augmented by Kari's glowing Crest of Light. "Kari, your faith in me and my light is making me stronger."

"Don't give up, Angewomon!"

Facing her adversary, LadyDevimon scowled and launched herself forward. "I don't think so, blondie! Not on my watch!"

"Angewomon! She's coming!" The girl pleaded to her partner. "Hurry! Move!"

"This is where you end!" The dark mistress shouted as she thrust her nails forward, catching her target head-on.

_**Shick.**_

xxxxx

Intercepted by Ninja Stingmon, Shadramon found himself scurrying across a lake. The Magna warrior raced across the lake, running as his feet rapidly caught up with Shadramon's erratic movements. Ninja Stingmon lunged forward, brandishing his swords.

Shadramon raised his hands, catching the Magna warrior's blades.

"State your name, warrior."

"Ninja Stingmon, but you can call me Sam. Pleased to meet you."

The devious character chuckled, bringing his foot into Ninja Stingmon's gut. Avoiding contact with his enemy's sneak attack, Ninja Stingmon vanished behind a smoke screen.

"Augh, damn!" Shadramon cursed as he tried following Ninja Stingmon's rapid movements behind the smoke screen. _Where did you go? Behind me? No! Above me!_ "_**Flash Buster!**_" He threw two fire blasts, both of which cut through the smoke screen. His attacks impacted Ninja Stingmon, burning him alive. "I've got you! Now… BURN!"

What he hit was a decoy.

Serving as a substitute for Ninja Stingmon was a clone made out of thin paper.

"Damn you!" cursed Shadramon. "Where did you-!" He abruptly paused as he felt a blade placed against his throat. "…"

"Don't make any sudden movements."

Shadramon chortled as he phased out of Ninja Stingmon's grasp. The Magna warrior followed Shadramon's rapid movements and saw him standing 30 feet across the lake.

"Sneaky bastard," Ninja Stingmon scoffed.

Chuckling deeply, Shadramon eyed UmbraDevimon, who engaged the Olympian guardians. _UmbraDevimon, be careful with those tricky guardians._

xxxxx

Satisfied with his handiwork, Chaser gazed at the fallen ultimate digimon.

"Lord Piedmon, ready to add more key chains to your collection?"

Piedmon responded whilst waiting for ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon to stand.

"Lord Piedmon?"

"Hehe, not just yet. Let's humble them further before I can turn them into lovely key chains," the Squad leader proposed as he stalked toward the Magna warrior trio. "Chaser, use your scouter to read their power levels."

"Right! I'm on it!" The red-skinned alien snickered as he probed each ultimate with his scouter. "None of them will pose any problems now."

"Not yet, at least…!"

Suddenly, Piedmon, Chaser, and the Magna trio drew their attention toward the skies. They watched as Metal Lilamon had thrown herself in front of Angewomon. The Magna warrior used her whip and threw it, catching LadyDevimon's claws.

"What?" LadyDevimon gasped in shock. "How did you…?"

"The hand can be quicker than the eye if you allow," Metal Lilamon said as she flew aside. "She's yours, Angewomon!"

"Thanks!" The female angel procured the holy energy necessary to forge a heavenly pink glow, which covered her lithe frame. "LadyDevimon, this is the end for you!"

"No! In your dreams!" The dark mistress hissed as the holy light blinded her somewhat. Nonetheless, she hastily lunged and attempted to strike Angewomon down with a killing blow. "_**Darkness Spear!**_"

"Goodbye! _**Heaven's Charm!**_" Angewomon threw both arms apart, forging a cross-shaped projectile that shielded her from LadyDevimon's attack. In conjunction, the attack served as an attack as it blasted through LadyDevimon, obliterating her completely.

"Loooord Pieeeeedmon!" LadyDevimon's agonizing screams filled the area as she vanished behind the blinding flash of pink light.

"LadyDevimon!" Chaser gaped in shock.

Piedmon scowled. "Don't think we'll let you get away with that! For that, playtime is over!" Opening his right hand, he brought out four sheets.

As MegaKabuterimon tried recovering, Chaser stunned him with a beam and immobilized the ultimate.

"I've got him, Lord Pie-"

_**Whoosh!**_

Caught with a right kick, Chaser was sent sailing into the air. Whilst recovering, Chaser caught wind of Metal Lilamon glaring him down with ferocity.

"Attacking my friends while they're down? I won't stand for it!"

Chaser cocked a smirk. "Want to make something of it, baby?"

"Oh, you'll regret that _baby_ comment."

As Metal Lilamon and Chaser exchanged attacks, Piedmon tossed a large sheet over the stunned MegaKabuterimon. The Digi-Destined watched in horror as the hankie seemed to suck MegaKabuterimon right in. Now all was left as a key chain of himself. Izzy tried to run up and snatch the key chain. Unfortunately, he was covered by another sheet. Izzy was turned into a key chain.

"There's two added to my collection."

"Oh no! Izzy! MegaKabuterimon!" cried Sora. "You guys we have to avoid those hankies at all costs!"

"Well that's a good strategy," Joe said, "We might as well become key chains ourselves."

"Stop doubting yourself, Joe!" cried Mimi.

"No. I'm not about to give up! And neither is Angemon!"

"Or Angewomon!"

Lillymon attempted to throw in some kicks and punches at Chaser. But Chaser dodged her frontal assault and blasted her in the face with a beam. As Lillymon tried sitting, the last thing she remembered was a sheet covering her and turning her into a key chain.

"No! Lillymon!"

Mimi tried to save her friend, but was restrained by Sora. Suddenly, Piedmon appeared in front of them, tossing another sheet. This time Mimi was the next victim.

"Mimi! Your going to pay for that!" roared Joe as he charged in to attack Piedmon. "I'll show you not to turn anyone into key chains!"

"Cocky for a little man. Take that!"

Joe put the brakes on, but was swallowed up by another sheet. Now Joe was added as another item to Piedmon's collection. Zudomon tried to intervene, but Piedmon threw another sheet and caught him, too. Piedmon picked up the Zudomon key chain and placed it into his pocket.

"10 down and 14 to go if I'm including those Digital Humans and those annoying guardians."

"You guys have to get out of here!" The Bearer of Love shouted, pleading to TK, Kari, and the others. "If you stay here, you'll be turned into key chains!"

"But we can't leave you Sora!" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, TK. Just take Kari and get out of here! Keke, Sam, and the rest of you have to protect them!"

"But what if Burizalor returns?" Kari added.

"Just go with TK and get out of here, now!"

Turning her head, Kari nodded despite unwilling to leave the Bearer of Love behind.

"Now go!" The provoked redhead turned and cried out as tears fell down her eyes.

As Angemon and Angewomon backed away carrying their partners, Sora turned around and faced down Piedmon. The steadfast redhead stood her ground and threw her arms out, barricading Piedmon's advance – not like it mattered to the Dark Master anyway.

"You sure are brave to stay and fight me," Piedmon mocked the girl.

Suddenly, Garudamon flew in and reached out to ensnare Piedmon. He vanished in an instant, faster than the eye could follow. All Garudamon could see were two swords piercing through her wings, pinning her against Burizalor's ship.

"And that's a wrap for you!" The Dark Master announced, throwing a sheet over Garudamon as he added her into his key chain collection.

"Garudamon!" Sora cried out.

Just as Sora tried to flee, Piedmon phased in front of her and threw a sheet over the girl. Like the others, Sora was turned into a key chain.

"And there's still more to go," Piedmon whispered.

"Like what Sora told us, let's go!" TK commanded Angemon.

Wasting no time, the angels hastily took off. Piedmon whirled around, catching them with his scouter.

"No, you don't," Piedmon muttered. "UmbraDevimon, they're getting away! Stop them!"

Pivoting his head, UmbraDevimon alternated his view and locked his sights on the angels. Gaping his mouth, the behemoth released a ball of black energy.

"_**Apocalyptic Viper!**_"

As the blast hurtled upward, the angels turned and tried to divert. The attack impacted them and made them loose their hold on the kids. TK and Kari fell out of their partner's arms whilst plunging toward the earth.

"TK!" 

"KARI!"

ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon lunged at Piedmon, attacking the Dark Master with a flurry of attacks. Piedmon managed to parry their blows until ArchAngemon caught him with a stiff elbow shot to his chin, rattling the Squad leader. ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon jetted off as they moved in to save TK and Kari. The angels, too, flew in to prevent their partners from falling to their death.

"I don't think so. _**Trump Swords!**_" Piedmon muttered as he threw a sword at TK and Kari. "Let's see you save them before my swords skewer them! I love a climatic moment!"

FlareVeemon roared and ran up, kicking Piedmon in the face. Piedmon performed a handspring flip and evaded close quarters combat with FlareVeemon.

"TK! HANG ON!" Angemon and ArchAngemon cried out.

Angewomon and Seraphimmon shouted. "KARI!"

Just at that exact moment, whilst time itself slowed, TK and Kari grabbed each other's hands. Then, the boy gripped his Crest of Hope with the other hand and closed his eyes, invoking the pure energies of his crest.

_No I can't give up hope. Kari, I'm not giving up hope for you or the others! I have hope and faith in everyone now! MagnaAngemon, return to us._

Suddenly, TK's crest glowed in conjunction with his heart beating.

_**Da-thump.**_

"TK," Angemon whispered as he watched his entire body being engulfed by a golden light.

Piedmon made wind of this phenomenon, drawn to the glow coming from both the Crest of Hope and Angemon. "What's this?" _No! That Angemon's going to evolve?_

"ARISE MAGNAANGEMON!" The Child of Hope declared, ultimately invoking the full potential of his Crest.

And with that, history was preparing to repeat itself.

"Angemon… _**CHOU SHINKA! MagnaAngemon!**_"

xxxxx

The Olympians bombarded UmbraDevimon with a barrage of rapid attacks. UmbraDevimon propelled himself through the flurry of their energy blasts. Minervamon jumped up into the air, spun herself and slashed UmbraDevimon's 'Devimon' face with her sword.

"_**Strike Roll!**_"

Summoning energy in his fists, Apollomon expelled continuous red arrows at UmbraDevimon. "_**Arrow of Apollo!**_" His attacks managed to hold the behemoth at bay and struck his knees so much it immobilized him temporarily.

"_**Arrow of Artemis!**_" Dianamon howled as she sent an ice arrow, which impaled through UmbraDevimon's center chest.

"Gaaurgh! Don't think you can slow me down, you pests!" UmbraDevimon growled as he ripped the arrow out of his chest. Suddenly, he noticed the Olympians were drawn to a glowing figure in the distance. "What?" He witnessed the ascension of MagnaAngemon, who caught both Tike and Kara. "What is this?"

"Incredible," Dianamon whispered.

Apollomon added, sensing a high-level power emanating from MagnaAngemon. "This Angemon's power has grown exponentially. Double or perhaps triple his former power."

"Amazing. So, this is the strength a digimon achieves when partnered with a human," Minervamon was entranced by MagnaAngemon's appearance. "Yet, he's only an ultimate-level? But, his power is on par with a mega's. Astounding! Amazing even!"

xxxxx

Ninja Stingmon and Shadramon ceased fighting as they, too, witnessed MagnaAngemon's reawakening.

"What is this? How was he able to garner all this power?"

Ninja Stingmon chuckled. "Way to go, TK."

xxxxx

Descending where Angewomon was injured, MagnaAngemon utilized his holy power and converted it into healing magic.

"Angewomon, here," MagnaAngemon said, offering his aura to Angewomon. "_**Magna Antidote.**_"

In no time, Angewomon's injuries subsided. MagnaAngemon set both TK and Kari down. He slowly turned his head and intently faced Piedmon's direction.

"You can take him, MagnaAngemon!" TK said with encouragement.

Kari concurred. "And save our friends! He has them all tied to his hips!"

Taken aback by MagnaAngemon's entrance, Piedmon gaped in shock as he read the scouter. TK's partner paced across Piedmon and readied his Excalibur sword, ready to engage Piedmon.

_His power reading is higher than mine. It stands at over 200,000! _The Dark Master gaped in shock, slightly stalling back. He feigned courage and brandished his swords. "C'mon, I… I don't fear you!"

xxxxx

"That's… impossible! How did he get all that power at that moment!" Chaser watched in aghast. His scouter picked up MagnaAngemon's battle power. Then, as Metal Lilamon powered up, his scouter quickly calculated her battle power…causing it to malfunction and explode.

"You guys still haven't learned. You can't measure our powers through those obsolete devices," Metal Lilamon admonished Chaser. "Give it up. You and your friends can't win now. You saw what happened to LadyDevimon."

"No… me? Chaser, the Red Magma of the Nightmare Squad? Surrender to a harlot like you?"

Opening his palms, Chaser hastily threw a barrage of red blasts.

"KISS MY ASS! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Phasing through his blasts like nothing, Metal Lilamon flew in faster than Chaser could perceive. She caught him with a kick, sending him sailing into the air.

Quickly putting the brakes on, the alien stopped afloat in mid-air. Chaser turned as he sensed Metal Lilamon's approach. He evaded Metal Lilamon's right kick. He swerved around Metal Lilamon, catching her with an array of rapid punches. However, Metal Lilamon easily evaded his every blow.

Until, by sheer luck, Chaser landed a punch across Metal Lilamon's right check. The Magna warrior's head slightly snapped back, causing the alien to snicker.

"How do ya like that one? I got ya!"

As Chaser chortled, Metal Lilamon stifled with laughter.

"I'll admit. You got me, but that was your last freebie!"

"Eat this, bitch!"

Chaser pelted Metal Lilamon with energy blasts, which were caught and backhanded by the Magna warrior. The red-skinned alien desperately rocketed toward her and threw his Crusher Orb at his adversary.

Metal Lilamon plowed through Chaser's attack and caught him with a punch into his abdomen.

Coughing as he gripped his gut, Chaser opened his eyes to find a cannon in his face… at point blank range.

"You… you… you…!"

"_**Flower Buster!**_"

Chaser was forever silenced as Metal Lilamon vaporized him in one shot. As the smoke cleared, another Nightmare Squad member was laid to rest.

"And only three remain," Metal Lilamon turned her head and watched MagnaAngemon advancing toward Piedmon.

MagnaAngemon stood his ground, brandishing his Excalibur. "Surrender our friends or end up with the same fate as your men."

Incensed by the loss of his Squad members, Piedmon rebuked and charged to meet MagnaAngemon head-on. "Just because you got more power, doesn't make you the superior being! I'll teach a thing or two about respect!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Great Turnabout! Finally, the Summoning!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** All heck breaks loose (it's becoming a trend with my stories lately). Both LadyDevimon and Chaser meet their untimely demise. Piedmon turns nearly all the Digi-Destined into key chains (yep, Mimi and Joe, too this time around!). MagnaAngemon returns after such a long while. The battle against the mini-bosses ends next time.

Thus, leading to the evitable war with the Big Bad himself. ;)

Send a review and stay gold!


	35. The Great Turnabout! The Summoning!

**A/N:** The Nightmare Special Squad conflict finally ends. After that, the deity behind the Digicores will be revealed. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira**_

_**Episode 35: The Great Turnabout! Finally, the Summoning!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"DIE, ANGEMON!" Piedmon shouted as he bee-lined toward MagnaAngemon, brandishing his dual swords. Once he was within reach of the ultimate, MagnaAngemon evaded a sword slash and swerved around the Dark Master. Whirling around, Piedmon slashed at MagnaAngemon.

With quick reflexes, MagnaAngemon countered Piedmon's swords with his Excalibur. He saw an opening and decked Piedmon with a punch. The impact blow sent Piedmon sailing back 10 feet.

MagnaAngemon flew ahead and pursued Piedmon, slashing at the Dark Master. The Pierrot digimon phased out and reappeared behind the ultimate.

"Too slow! _**Clown Trick!**_" The Squad leader cried out, throwing a white sheet at MagnaAngemon.

The angel lifted his Excalibur and slashed the cloth in half.

"No!"

Piedmon glided at MagnaAngemon and shot an elbow to his face. The angel swerved around Piedmon and shots his own stiff elbow shot into Piedmon's back. The blow connected and sent him plunging to the ground.

"All right! Way to go, MagnaAngemon!" TK cheered on his partner.

ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon nodded in encouragement.

"The clown's done for," said ArchAngemon. "Kick his pasty ass, MagnaAngemon!"

"Yeah!" Seraphimmon shouted.

"Alright! I add you to my key chain collection! Take that!"

Struggling to get up, Piedmon coughed and pivoted his head as MagnaAngemon paced toward him.

"I… I will add you to my key chain collection! Mark my words!"

He threw another sheet out of sheer desperation. The ultimate cut through the sheet smoothly and jetted forward. He blasted Piedmon with a punch to his abdomen. That one punch was enough to sent Piedmon sailing through a rock face.

The key chains attached to Piedmon's hips fell off as they landed on the ground.

"Angewomon! Gather the key chains together!"

"Right!" The female angel replied as she flew over, scooping the key chains. She flew over to MagnaAngemon and placed them on the ground.

Spreading his wings, MagnaAngemon gathered holy energies as a multi-colored aura washed around him. "Now its time we bring our friends back to normal. _**Magna Antidote!**_" Crossing his arms, he threw his hands over the key chains and converted his holy energies into a white aura that washed over the items.

At that instant, the holy light 'healed' the Digi-Destined and the digimon, turning them back to normal. TK and Kari immediately ran up to their brothers and embraced them.

"TAI!"

"MATT!" 

Shaking his head, Tai finally came to his senses. "…Huh?" He stared over Kari, whose eyes filled with happy tears. "Kari?"

"TK?" Matt lowered his chin, staring over his brother. He noticed MagnaAngemon standing behind the boy. "Huh? MagnaAngemon?"

"Tai! You and the others were turned into key chains by Piedmon, but MagnaAngemon restored you," the Child of Light explained to her older brother.

Tai scratched his head. "Huh, I was wondering I had this sudden urge to collect some key chains."

"Well, I'm glad we're back to normal!" Joe exclaimed.

VictoryGreymon pivoted his head as he saw Piedmon emerge from a pile of debris where he landed. He turned, catching UmbraDevimon engaging the Olympians in a heated battle.

"Looks like we've missed out on some action," VictoryGreymon noted.

"We took care of that Squad member you missed," Metal Lilamon said as she descended near Tai, Kari, and VictoryGreymon. "Only Piedmon and two cronies are left."

"Whoa! Who… what the hell is THAT?" The Bearer of Courage exclaimed as he pointed toward UmbraDevimon.

"You'll remember him as NeoDevimon, Tai," Matt said.

Blinking thrice, Tai was taken aback with this revelation. "NeoDevimon? But, we defeated him!"

"He's been revived thanks to Shadramon and was implanted with enhancements, modifying him into UmbraDevimon," ZeedGarurumon promptly stated, growling as he faced UmbraDevimon's direction. "Those three aren't going to hold him off for too long. Now as UmbraDevimon, NeoDevimon's power has grown."

"Then, this time we'll take him out permanently!" Tai declared. "VictoryGreymon?"

The mega acknowledged. "Between this _renewed_ NeoDevimon and Piedmon, it's a tough choice. If it were me, I'd want to fight both."

"Leave Piedmon to me, my friend," MagnaAngemon reassured his colleague.

Metal Lilamon flew over to her cohorts. ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon stood up as they steadied themselves.

"Keke. Glad you took out that Aussie jackass," ArchAngemon said.

Seraphimmon nodded. "Now, we only have a few of these jerks left."

"I'm sure MagnaAngemon and VictoryGreymon will take care of them," FlareVeemon said.

"Now that our friends are no longer key chains, I agree," Metal Lilamon said, shifting her view toward Ninja Stingmon pursuing Shadramon. "Sam!"

xxxxx

As he pressed on, Piedmon struggled not to cough. As he coughed, he covered his mouth and noticed bloodstains on his glove. Irked with the injuries inflicted by MagnaAngemon, the Dark Master growled angrily and cried out.

"You'll pay dearly for this! Angemon, mark my words! YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME BLEED!" Piedmon screamed as he picked up his swords. "PLAYTIME IS OVER!" His calm and playful disposition faded at the drop of a hat, replaced with an angry and passionate demeanor. Driven by vengeance, Piedmon raced ahead and phased out from everyone's views.

"He's coming behind you, MagnaAngemon!" VictoryGreymon called out.

As the ultimate turned, he stopped a pair of swords with his Excalibur. Piedmon pushed MagnaAngemon back, sending him away from his colleagues.

"I'll get rid of the MVP first! Namely you, MagnaAngemon! You can't heal anyone if you're turned into a key chain!"

Gritting his teeth, the ultimate was taken aback by Piedmon's sudden recovery. MagnaAngemon turned his head as Piedmon thrust his left sword. The ultimate delivered a headbutt, letting his helmet mask impact Piedmon's face.

"Augh!"

MagnaAngemon whirled around and kicked Piedmon, sending him sailing into Burizalor's ship.

"Nice shot!" Sora, Mimi, and Lillymon cheered in unison.

Izzy nodded. "I'll second that!"

"Had enough, Piedmon? Face it, you can't win," MagnaAngemon stated, calmly pacing toward the Pierrot digimon.

Suddenly, Piedmon smirked deviously and cackled, provoking MagnaAngemon. "That's what you think. Hehe, I'm going to send you all to Digi-Hell."

"Talk is cheap, Piedmon."

"We'll see!" Piedmon roared as he fired a magical beam at the ultimate. "_**Clown Trick!**_"

MagnaAngemon batted the beam with his Excalibur, sending it hurtling into the air. The beam exploded as it reached the skies. Taken aback by the ultimate's reflexes, Piedmon backed off out of shock. MagnaAngemon raced up and shot a boot into Piedmon's gut, sending him hurtling into the air. Piedmon stopped himself in mid-air and swiftly landed on the ground on all fours.

"Finish him, MagnaAngemon!" TK cried out.

MagnaAngemon rapidly jetted at Piedmon, readying his Excalibur.

Shaking his head, Piedmon came to and chortled. "You'll be my ultimate collector's item, MagnaAngemon! Consider it an honor!"

"No! MagnaAngemon!" VictoryGreymon roared as he flew in. "Move away!"

"MagnaAngemon!" The group exclaimed.

The Dark Master threw another sheet. This time it approached MagnaAngemon faster than before. MagnaAngemon stopped abruptly at his tracks and raised his Excalibur.

"MOVE! GET AWAY, MAGNAANGEMON!" TK cried out, pleading to his digimon.

"Game over, MagnaAngemon!" Piedmon laughed.

VictoryGreymon closed in between Piedmon and MagnaAngemon.

_Please, let me get there in time!_

xxxxx

"YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME, YOU PESTS!" UmbraDevimon roared, charging as he pursued Minervamon and Dianamon. Throwing his Devimon and SkullGreymon arms over them, they turned and retaliated, bombarding the behemoth with a fiery assault. "GAUGH!"

"That won't do him in I'm afraid!" Minervamon exclaimed as she rocketed into the air to catch her breath.

Dianamon hefted her staff overhear and murmured a soft incantation.

Pushing his way through the billowing dust cloud, UmbraDevimon raised his head as he surveyed the area. He found no signs of the female Olympus digimon. Pivoting his head, he caught the duo standing afloat whilst gathering energy to produce their attacks. UmbraDevimon flew up, flapping his Angemon and Angewomon wings, and fired a black beam from his mouth.

"_**Apocalyptic Viper!**_" The behemoth roared, expelling continuous blasts that exploded around the Olympians. "Let's see you escape this!"

"GAH! REGROUP!" Minervamon wildly flailed her arms around and pushed Dianamon away as a black beam hurtled by, barely catching them. Turning her head, Minervamon faced… UmbraDevimon's revolting visage right in front of her. "Uh… Dianamon… look…"

"MOVE MINERVAMON!"

Gaping his mouth, UmbraDevimon produced a black ball and prepared to expel it with devastating force.

"Neptunmon… looks like we'll be joining you…" The child Olympian closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

As Dianamon flew in, she stopped as a giant glowing sphere hovered behind UmbraDevimon. The Chimera digimon turned around as he watched Apollomon holding a giant ball of heat energy in his right palm.

"This attack again?"

Apollomon's face contorted with furious passion. "Creature of darkness, this is where you end!" _This one's for you, Neptunmon!_ "_**Sol Blaster!**_"

Attempting to evade the orb, Minervamon and Dianamon bombarded him with assorted blasts to hold him at bay. As the solar orb impacted UmbraDevimon, it pushed him back and greatly overpowered him. UmbraDevimon gripped the orb, trying with all his might to rebound it toward Apollomon.

The Olympian relentlessly pushed the orb forward, keeping it stabilized before it detonated.

"You… YOU THINK THIS WILL HOLD ME? I AM UMBRADEVIMON! YOU SHALL NOT DENY ME THE CHANCE TO KILL YAMATO AND EXACT REVENGE ON THE FOOLS WHO KILLED ME…"

Apollomon fiercely growled. "You murdered our colleague. Neptunmon, do you remember?"

UmbraDevimon cackled as he lashed out, demeaning the fallen Olympian's name. "He died a FOOL'S death!"

"No, the only fool dying here is you," Apollomon scoffed. "You should've never crossed members of the Olympus guardians. We are Spira's warriors… if all 12 of us were here together, even you wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" UmbraDevimon violently boasted, pushing the solar orb. Suddenly, he sensed his own body giving out and heard a crack forming in his body. _What…? How could there be a flaw in this body? _"Shadramon!"

xxxxx

Ninja Stingmon lunged at Shadramon, nailing him with a right hand. The blow knocked Shadramon into the air. The sinister digimon whirled around as he caught wind of the situation with UmbraDevimon.

As his eyes fell on the cracks forming behind UmbraDevimon's back, Shadramon gasped.

"No, your body… it's destabilizing!" Shadramon exclaimed. _How could I have missed such a technical flaw? UmbraDevimon's body is imperfect! I knew it was too soon to release him! Lord Burizalor demanded he'd be utilized without the proper testing procedures! That warrior's solar orb… it's… it's cracking through his armor! _"UmbraDevimon! You must retreat!"

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER… THIS NEW BODY IS MINE AND I'LL USE IT HOWEVER I CHOOSE TO!"

"You fool! If you continue to participate in the heat of battle in this condition… your body… you won't last long!"

"What?" Ninja Stingmon alternated between Shadramon and UmbraDevimon's heated exchange. "You're a fool. You shouldn't have unleashed a project you knew wasn't going to be sufficient enough. Flawed products should always be modified before you release them."

"How dare you talk down to me, boy! What do you know?" Shadramon snapped.

"I'd take a look at your big friend up there."

As Shadramon turned, his eyes widened in disbelief as UmbraDevimon's body cracked. The intense solar energies emanating from the orb washed over the behemoth, melting away the skin.

"NO… THIS… THIS… CAN'T… BE!"

Shadramon gawked, stepping away as UmbraDevimon descended near him with the orb pushing him back. "Th-this isn't good!"

xxxxx

Standing between the crossfire, VictoryGreymon barely rushed in and cleaved Piedmon's sheet in half. VictoryGreymon turned and nailed the Dark Master with a punch, sending him sailing into the air.

"VictoryGreymon! Great hit!" Tai shouted.

"Yeah! Nice save!" TK exclaimed as he watched MagnaAngemon hovering up to meet Piedmon in mid-air. "Let's finish this." With that, the boy grasped his glowing Crest of Hope and prayed. _I'll lend you my strength, MagnaAngemon. Let's beat him together!_

xxxxx

Suddenly, UmbraDevimon saw VictoryGreymon striking Piedmon. The behemoth snickered as he took this chance and fired a blast directly at the mega.

"NO!" Ninja Stingmon shouted. "Tai! He's aiming for you guys!"

As the Digi-Destined turned, they saw UmbraDevimon firing his _**Apocalyptic Viper **_at them. VictoryGreymon took note of the massive beam and flew in to intercept it.

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai cried out as the blast closed in, ready to engulf the boy and the other Digi-Destined.

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" Sora cried out.

VictoryGreymon threw himself in front of the brunt of the beam.

The warrior united the shells from his back, forging a shield to hold the beam back. "_**Victory Shield!**_" With his other hand, he threw his _Dramon Breaker_ sword as it split and meshed its pieces into his arms. Then, he drew in the atmospheric energy encompassing the vicinity and concentrated. "Here's one right back at you! _**Trident Gaia!**_" He roared, firing a massive beam that split through UmbraDevimon's beam and caught the behemoth in the forehead.

"GAAAUGH!" UmbraDevimon roared as the attack stunned him at that exact moment, allowing for Apollomon's orb to push him into Shadramon.

"No… NOO!" Shadramon cried out as he and UmbraDevimon were sent plunging through a nearby lake. The attack detonated, triggering a massive explosion that rocked the entire vicinity.

VictoryGreymon collapsed on the ground as he exhausted all of his power. Worst of all, some of UmbraDevimon's attack power leaked through the shield and blasted him, critically injuring him.

"That takes care of them!" Izzy exclaimed.

MegaKabuterimon pointed to where VictoryGreymon lied nearly unconscious. "Look!"

"VictoryGreymon! Hang on, buddy!" The Bearer of Courage shouted as he hurried to his partner's side.

Witnessing the apparent demise of UmbraDevimon, Apollomon sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"We've avenged Neptunmon," Dianamon said.

"But, at what cost? This planet has seen enough damage," Apollomon retorted. "But, alas, this one was for you, Neptunmon."

Tai and Kari raced over to the fallen VictoryGreymon. As they tried to move him, ZeedGarurumon threw the warrior on his back and carried him.

MagnaAngemon cupped two hands together and fired streams of holy energy, which entangled Piedmon and binded him in place. The ultimate glided forward and tried to decapitate him with his Excalibur. Piedmon barely tilted his head and cleaved through the holy ropes with his swords. MagnaAngemon rocketed back toward the Dark Master and shot an elbow to the small of Piedmon's back.

The attack sent Piedmon falling to the ground.

MagnaAngemon hovered down where Piedmon stood on his knees.

"Its time to finish this fight, MagnaAngemon!" TK ordered.

MagnaAngemon threw Piedmon into the air. As the Pierrot digimon sailed into the air, MagnaAngemon pursued his adversary. Piedmon quickly put on the brakes and faced forward as MagnaAngemon closed in.

"No, I'm ending this routine, MagnaAngemon! I'm sure to declare victory after I unleash this!"

With that, Piedmon meshed his two swords together. The two swords fused and turned into a large white javelin with an evil court jester's face emblazoned on the tip. Snatching the javelin, he glided toward MagnaAngemon at full speed, preparing to meet him head-on.

It was now or never, the final clash to the finish.

Only one would come out on top.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, MagnaAngemon! I'm pulling the curtain on you!"

MagnaAngemon could only smile and phased away. Piedmon's eyes widened in shock as he whirled around to find the ultimate wave his sword around. Using his Excalibur, he forged a golden, circular construct, which opened into a gate and formed a portal.

"No, it's over for you, Piedmon. For good… _**Gate of Destiny!**_"

"WHAT? What is this… trickery?" Piedmon ceased his attack as he suddenly felt a vacuum of air pulling him into the portal. "It's pulling me in? No! This… this can't be!" Piedmon tried with all of his might to keep himself from being sucked in, but it was no use.

MagnaAngemon shot forward, pummeling Piedmon and pushed him into the gate.

As he was inches from being sucked in, Piedmon stabbed through the gate opening and held on tightly.

"You're persistent," MagnaAngemon scoffed.

"You won't send me Digi-Hell! But if I do, I promise I will come back to haunt you! You and that ungrateful child! You will remember who I am! And besides… Lord Burizalor will know of my defeat and kill you all! You thought my power was impressive… wait until you face Lord Burizalor! So, no, you haven't won! NOT ALL! Hehehe…_** HAHAHA!**_"

Without regret, Piedmon jerked his hands off the sides and allowed himself to get sucked through the portal. Piedmon's laughter carried on, sending chills down the Digi-Destined's spines as his last words were an indication of Burizalor's terrifying strength.

As the gate sealed, MagnaAngemon hovered down.

"We did it! We beat Piedmon!" cheered TK. "MagnaAngemon! You were awesome!"

"Yeah, way to go," Tai nodded. "You saved our butts again. Not to mention NeoDevimon can finally go away."

"Hopefully for good this time," Matt remarked. _Damn, and just when I had Shadramon! Well, at least he met his demise._

MagnaAngemon looked down to TK, acknowledging his proud partner. The Digi-Destined now had more troublesome situations to deal with: namely VictoryGreymon's condition.

Suddenly, Tai collapsed as he seemingly appeared exhausted.

"TAI!" Kari gasped.

"TAI!" The others shouted as they crowded around him.

Ninja Stingmon hopped off the top of Burizalor's ship and landed near Metal Lilamon.

"Did you see that, Keke?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she eyed Tai and VictoryGreymon. _Tai's bond with Agumon has become too deep, they can feel each other's pain. Incredible, I can't believe VictoryGreymon was able to contain that attack and repel it at that monster. _"These are the signs of an ascendant in the making, Sam."

"I knew…"

"Hey! What are you two standing there for?" ArchAngemon said.

"Let's get those two treated!" Seraphimmon said.

As everyone gathered around Tai, Kari and Sora knelt over to check over him.

"VictoryGreymon, we're going to get you two healed up," ZeedGarurumon said.

"Kari… Sora… you won't believe this, but I was feeling the same kind of pain VictoryGreymon was feeling. It's weird to explain…"

"Tai, don't talk. Just take it easy," Sora insisted as she grabbed his right hand. _How did this happen? He wasn't even involved with the fight! Wait, did he just say he felt the pain VictoryGreymon was feeling?_

"You guys. We have to take Tai and VictoryGreymon into the ship," Matt addressed to everyone.

"And why should we trust you?" Joe questioned Matt, growing suspicious of his former friend's recent actions. "Aren't you still in league with these creeps?"

"Calm down, Joe!" Zudomon barked.

"Look, if you guys want to live, you'll have to trust me," the blonde-haired pre-teen proclaimed. "We shouldn't celebrate with Tai and VictoryGreymon hurt. Burizalor will be approaching here soon."

"Don't forget," Dianamon spoke up as she, Apollomon, and Minervamon hovered over the sealed Digicores. "We still have to unlock the Digicores. These shields need to come down."

Metal Lilamon sighed and raised her tone. "We're going to have to go along with Matt. He knows what and whom we're dealing with. None of us can know for sure when Burizalor will come here until we sense his approach."

"And we'll need the strongest players all in good shape," Ninja Stingmon said. "Namely VictoryGreymon."

"So? What are we wasting him dawdling for?" Matt frowned as he accompanied ZeedGarurumon into the ship. "Follow me."

"You guys go and get your friends healed," Apollomon insisted as he and his colleagues formed a circle around the sealed Digicores. "We'll coalesce our powers undo the seal."

FlareVeemon checked over Tai's bag. "Guys, he's fresh out of those vitamins he fed us earlier. This sucks."

"And MagnaAngemon is spent," TK said. "I don't think he can use his healing power."

"Neither can Angewomon," Kari added.

"That's more than enough reason to get Tai and Agumon into the ship's medicine chambers," the Bearer of Friendship pressed as he and ZeedGarurumon lead the group into the mothership. "Hurry! We need to get this over with and unlock the Digicores before Burizalor gets back."

"All right, guys. You heard him," Sora said as she glared toward Matt.

With that, the group pressed on into the ship while the guardians began channeling their energies to undo the barriers encasing the Digicores.

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

After the digimon and Digi-Humans settled in, Matt and Sora set Tai on a small bed. Having expended his power, VictoryGreymon turned back into Agumon. TK, Kari, Tike, Kara, and David walked in to watch them.

"I've been in these before. They're the latest technology and a quicker method in healing injuries. Depending on the severity of injuries or any mortal wounds, time varies in these chambers," Matt explained as he and Gabumon activated a medicine chamber. "With Agumon's injuries, it could take up to an hour. Maybe three hours at the most." He helped Gabumon carry Agumon, setting him inside as the chamber overflowed with healing liquids.

"Gabumon, isn't he going to drown in there?" TK inquired.

"No TK. It will help him. That liquid is a sort of medicine that cures the wounded after a tough fight. And not only will it heal him, it'll build up his strength."

"Damn, that's neat," Tike said.

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

David approached the machine Agumon was in and smiled. "Neat."

"This machine is not a toy," snorted Matt as he walked up to Tai's bedside. "For now, we can just wait." He turned toward Keke, who didn't take her eyes off him for a moment. "What? Is there something you need?"

"Oh, no. Don't mind me," she replied. "Tell us if Tai will be ok, Matt."

"Who knows? But, his condition isn't as severe as Agumon's. I'll watch over him."

Just then, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon, who previously de-evolved from their ultimate forms, hurried into the medical room.

"Alright gang. This is it. I don't know what to say," Sora addressed to those present in the room. "With Tai and Agumon recovering, we're going to have to get it everything we have."

"You hear that? That means we fight Burizalor and kick his ass!" Keke declared.

"RIGHT!" Tike, Kara, and David cried simultaneously.

"Guys!" Izzy called out as he, Joe, Mimi, and their digimon hurried into the room. "The guardians just released the Digicores!"

"They're outside waiting for us," Joe said, kneeling over while catching his breath.

"Well, guys. Shall we check this out?" The Bearer of Love faced everyone.

Keke smirked. "Now, all we need to do unlock those Digicores with this password."

"The question is, do any of the guardians know?" wondered TK.

"We'll just have to ask. Let's go, guys!" Sora instructed as she glanced over her shoulder. Her red eyes fell on Tai, who was still in the bed. She then alternated her view directly to Agumon. _Heal quickly. We'll need the strongest players if we do end up facing Burizalor. I just hope we don't._

xxxxx

_**Ten Miles from the Great Elder's Summit**_

The tide completely turned against Mercurimon and Marsmon. Delivering punishment to the Olympus pair bored Burizalor. He stood still, smirking without a single scratch on him. He wasn't even winded as the Olympus duo were both panting and completely worn out. Both of their bodies racked with excruciating pain after stalling long enough to keep Burizalor occupied.

"…Mercurimon… we've tried everything…"

"I know. And yet nothing's even fazed him, but we have to hold out… for a little longer."

Burizalor interjected. "Talking amongst yourselves?" He didn't lose that smirk even for a moment. "Why don't you just tell me? Look, I've been beating you two senseless with only one arm – and you two still look hopeless. What do I do with the Digicores? How can I obtain my wish?"

As Mercurimon and Mars both turned, they fired simultaneously…

_**BOOM!**_

Their blasts impacted Burizalor head-on. However as the dust settled, the warriors blanched in horror as Burizalor stood without a scathe on his body.

"No…!" Marsmon growled.

Mercurimon coughed. "That took all we had."

"Your struggles truly are a waste. Such tactics will never work on me. Why do you two insist on dragging this out when you know you can't defeat me? Is it because we killed your people, or is this due to your native stubbornness?"

"We can't let him near the Great Elder… no matter what it takes, Marsmon!"

"I know!"

Burizalor slowly floated off the ground, chortling.

Then, he vanished from their view, almost disappearing in a flash.

Little did Mercurimon and Marsmon realize, Burizalor was standing in front of them. The tyrant had his back turned to them.

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

Burizalor knocked Mercurimon back with a fist whilst whipping Marsmon aside with his prehensile tail. Both Olympians were downed as the tyrant stood over them calmly.

"This is your last warning. Tell me the incantation or die."

Suddenly, Mercurimon chuckled as he covered his bloody face. He defiantly stared at Burizalor, wearing a proud smile.

"You find the thought of death funny?"

"Heh, no, but I'm afraid it's too late, even if I tell you…"

This remark drew Burizalor's interest as he walked up over to Mercurimon.

"What do you mean?"

"They should have all the Digicores."

"Don't be foolish. They wouldn't even know this password you've alluded to."

"By now, Falcomon will have reached the Chosen… and told them what you want so much…"

"No, it… _**WH-WHAT?**_" Burizalor quickly realized whom Mercurimon alluded to. He reflected to passing by and seeing Falcomon on route toward the Great Elder's summit. _Yes, it must have been that speck of dust I let go earlier! _Balling up his fists, the tyrant bellowed, building up his rage. "So, you were only buying time? YOU TWO WILL REGRET THIS!"

With that, Burizalor flew off in a hurry and disappeared into the distance.

The Olympian guards were left on their backs and their bodies completely worn out after being dealt with severe punishment. Marsmon tilted his head as he crawled over to Mercurimon.

"My friend… can you move?" inquired Marsmon, coughing as he gripped his right arm.

"What's more crucial at this point… is that the Chosen get their wishes granted… but… it all depends how long the Great Elder's life can last…"

Marsmon lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Great Elder, don't give out. For the Chosen's sake… you must hold out for a little longer."

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

As they walked outside the ship, the Chosen, sans Matt and Gabumon, gathered near the Digicores. Mimi, TK, and Kari were drawn in by the beautiful color schemes each orb exuded. Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and the digimon patrolled around the area to keep a look out for any approaching enemies.

"There's supposedly more minions out there," Keke said. "We should have no problems with them. It's Burizalor we need to worry about."

"Correct," Apollomon said as he watched Dianamon and Minervamon conversing with Sora.

"Guys, I'm thinking we should find a new place to hide soon if Burizalor is coming here," the Bearer of Love announced, finishing her brief talk with the Olympian duo. "These two suggested you and I should go with them to see the Great Elder, Keke."

"Us? Well, ok."

Apollomon concurred. "That's a good idea. We can get the password from the Great Elder."

"Wait, you don't know the code to unlock the Digicores?" Izzy inquisitively asked the Spirian warriors.

Dianamon simply nodded. "Only Mercurimon knows since he's been the one to guard the Elder. He'll tell us since this is a grave situation."

"Then, it's best we get going," Sora said as she watched Biyomon running up to her. "Ready to digivolve?"

"Yep," the pink bird added.

"Once we get the password, we'll use the Digicores to restore our friends and the Digiworld to normal."

"Sora, we'll need to hurry then," Joe said. "But, get back as soon as you can!"

"Can't we come with you?" asked TK.

Kari walked up to Sora. "Can we?"

"No. You two stay here with the others," the redhead ordered.

Keke turned toward Tike, Sam, Kara, and David. "You guys stick here. We'll be back."

"Right!" The other Digi-Humans responded with no arguments.

Drawing out her Digivice, Sora allowed Biyomon to evolve.

"Biyomon… _**Shinka! Birdramon!**_"

Once Sora boarded Birdramon's leg, the giant bird flew off with Keke and the Olympus trio. They pressed onward through the route leading to the Great Elder's across the other side of the planet.

"There they go," Kara said.

David turned as he eyed the Digicores meticulously. "Guess we're left in charge of guarding these."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sam said.

As she sighed, Mimi fell on her back and groaned. "Man, what a day! My feet and my back… I wish there was a hot bath in that ship, but I couldn't find even find one stupid leisure room!"

"Relax. Once we get the Digicores working, we'll be out of here," Palmon reassured her girly partner.

"I wish it were that simple," sighed Tentomon.

"Please come back safely, Sora, Keke," TK murmured as he picked Patamon up.

Kari sighed, kneeling down by Gatomon's side. "The worst that could happen is Burizalor showing up."

xxxxx

_**100 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

With this aura flaring violently, he zipped through the waters with a menacing scowl.

Pressing his scouter, the tyrant surveyed the vicinity where the Nightmare Squad engaged the Chosen. "Nightmare Special Squad, answer! No, answer? Their power readings are gone! Impossible! All five of them!" He alternated his scouter and surveyed near other various locations. "I can't even pick up UmbraDevimon, LadyDevimon, and Shadramon's readings either! They couldn't all be dead!" His face contorted, conveying distress. "Something's happened, in any case. Between Yamato, the Chosen, the Digi-Humans, the planet's guardians, and the Nightmare Special Squad… that means the Digicores were… no… no…" Then, as his inner rage billowed inside him, he released it in one enormous outburst that filled the planet. "DAMN THEM! I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES THE POWER. NOT YOU… _**VEEEEERMINS!**_"

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Matt walked inside the rejuvenation chamber. He stopped by Tai's bedside and leaned against a wall, observing his rival discreetly.

"You leave Burizalor with ZeedGarurumon and me. I'll make sure that your sister and my brother come out of this battle alive. Then again, I might need your help after all. After everything's settled, we can settle the score back home. Is that a deal?"

Meanwhile, Gabumon observed the chamber containing Agumon. Agumon's recovery was substantially going well, but only required another hour until he was fully recovered.

"Rest your injuries my friend. Once this is done, you'll be a _new you_."

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's Summit**_

The Great Elder barely tilted his head as he faced the summit. The sun's rays beamed over his face as the butterflies settled atop of his head. His breathing was becoming shallower and softer, almost raspy and barely able to speak coherently.

His vision was completely blurred as he closed his eyes, which both have lost their color completely, completely.

"I never imagined it would come to this… Such agonizing pain I put Mercurimon and Marsmon through. Hurry Falcomon, my time… is almost up…"

For a little while longer, the Great Elder tried to sustain his life for however long his strong will could compel him.

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership **_

As luck would have it, Sora, Birdramon, the Olympians, and Keke watched as Falcomon reached them in time.

"Falcomon! Over here!" Sora called to the rookie bird.

"You guys! I found you!" Falcomon cried out as he glided toward the group. "Dianamon, Apollomon, Minervamon! You're all here!"

"Where are Marsmon and Mercurimon?" asked Apollomon.

The rookie bird nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. When I left, they stayed to guard the Elder, but I have the password to unlock the Digicores. But, I also require that the Chosen with the Crests of Hope and Light help me."

"Why TK and Kari?" Keke raised a brow in an inquisitively.

"Their crests embody sacred power to unlock the Sovereigns' powers and break their seals completely. I'm only there to unlock the Digicores with our planet's native language."

"Wow, now that's really taking it to a whole new level of security… or something," Sora blinked out of astonishment.

Falcomon chuckled. "Yes, but we must act quickly! If we don't activate the Digicores and grant your wishes, the Great Elder's life will expire… along with the Digicores!"

"Then, we better bee-line back to the ship. We'll move from there," Keke promptly stated.

"Please, lead the way," the rookie bird requested.

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

Suddenly, the Digi-Humans, Patamon, and Gatomon sensed an approaching assortment of energies heading their way. They stood in alarm as they faced the direction Sora, Keke, and company ventured off toward earlier.

"What is it, Gatomon?" asked Kari.

"I feel a strong power coming this way."

"Patamon?"

"Stand back, TK."

"There's a group heading our way," Tike confirmed.

Kara replied. "Get ready for anything."

"Hold it… you, guys! It's Sora! She, Keke, and the others are back!" David pointed out as everyone watched Birdramon and the guardians soar toward their direction.

Sam spotted Keke and Falcomon flying at the forefront of the group. "There's Keke."

"And Falcomon!" TK and Kari cried out.

Once the group landed, Falcomon quickly greeted the Digi-Destined and their digimon.

"Did the Great Elder send you our way?" asked Izzy as he and Tentomon walked toward the group.

"Yes, and I have the password to unlock the Digicores."

"Good. Now, we just need to relocate," Joe added.

"We need to hurry, guys. Time is against us," the Bearer of Love announced as Tike, Kara, David, and Sam collected the Digicores.

Keke affirmed. "Good. Now, Falcomon, you said TK and Kari are essential to unlocking the Sovereigns from their seals. Is this a sure thing?"

"Well, I don't know, but it should. I've never even seen what happens when the Digicores are used. The last time they were used was thousands of digi-cycles ago to restore Spira after the Great Catastrophe. I wasn't even born then."

"Us?" Kari blinked as she and TK exchanged looks.

"That's right. Will you two help me unlocking the Digicores?"

"Just tell us what we need to do, Falcomon," the Child of Hope replied.

"Your crests' powers will do."

Holding her Crest of Light, the young girl smiled. "Its worth a try, TK."

"Yeah! Let's see if we can bring Leomon back!" TK added.

"Yes, not to mention Ogremon!" Mimi and Palmon said.

"Andromon, Piximon, and Centaurumon, too!" Joe added.

Gomamon smiled. "I second that. It'll be good to see those five again."

"On top of that, restoring the Digiworld back to what it was," Izzy promptly stated.

The Digi-Humans set the Digicores away from the ship and near the bank of a lake.

"All right, Falcomon. We're ready," Sora said as she stepped aside.

Dianamon encouraged the rookie bird. "Make the Great Elder proud, little one."

"We're behind ya, little guy!" Minervamon cheered.

"TK, Kari, go for it," Patamon and Gatomon said as their partners trailed behind Falcomon.

The trio stood in front of the Digicores with their backs turned to everyone.

"Can't wait to see what the fuss is all about," a giddy Tike smiled.

Kara responded. "Likewise, bro."

"Let's get this over with!" David said.

Suddenly, Keke and Sam sensed a sinister power approaching them. They and the guardians sensed the evil source emanated from Burizalor.

"It's… the evil one!" Apollomon roared.

Keke turned, yelling at Falcomon. "Hurry! Get our wish granted!"

"Ready, you two?" Falcomon asked for the last time as he lowered his hands over the four Digicores, muttering the incantation in native Spirian. "_**Hopus-Litus-Soo-ve-rein-Owaoken!**_"

"That's the password?" A befuddled Joe blinked thrice.

Wearing a clueless expression, Mimi gulped. "Uh… ok. What now?"

_**Shoom!**_

_**Shoom!**_

_**Shoom!**_

_**Shoom!**_

The skies darkened as four pillars of light shot out of the four orbs.

The colored beams shot out as follows: blue, green, red, and silver. The four colored lights coalesced, creating a giant pillar of golden light. The shapes of four animals materialized.

A dragon.

A phoenix.

A tiger.

A turtle.

Situated at the center was a giant, golden seventy-foot tall golden dragon with a muscular upper body, two large limbs equipped with claws, and fin-like spikes jutted across its back. The monster had a short-face with two black horns protruding through its head.

The Crests of Light and Hope started to glow and emitted two powerful rays of light, which washed over the majestic beast.

"Whoa, that's cool!" TK said.

Kari smiled, murmuring. "That's pretty."

"HOLY CRAP!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

"So, this is the legendary god of Spira," Dianamon muttered as she knelt, bowing her head. "Our god."

Apollomon and Minervamon followed in suit.

"Lord Gorugon."

"Lord Gorugon?" Sora curious asked.

Naturally, the Digi-Destined, the digimon, and the Digi-Humans were drawn in by the majestic presence of the legendary god of Spira – Gorugon. They were completely in awe and speechless.

"Amazing," Keke said with inspiring awe.

Izzy gaped in shock and astonishment. "There's no confirmed identification on this big guy."

"No surprise," Sora added.

Gorugon spoke in a deep and booming voice that filled the area. "_**I AM LORD GORUGON, DEITY OF SPIRA. STATE YOUR REASON FOR SUMMONING ME!**_"

xxxxx

_**20 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Burizalor wore a blank expression, surveying the strange phenomenon as the skies turned pitch dark. "What is this? Why is it dark?" Suddenly, his scouter probed a collection of powers gathered in one location. "What? Can it be that… NO! THEY DID!"

Burizalor jetted over the coastline and sallied forth toward his ship.

"YOU LOWLY OPPORTUNISTS! NO ONE DENIES ME OF IMMORTALITY!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**An Enraged Burizalor Approaches! State Your Wishes!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **I introduce you to Lord Gorugon. He is loosely based off Porunga, the Namekian Dragon, but with Huanglongmon's golden complexion. Try picturing that. :D

Yep, and with that I'm putting this story on break for an extended hiatus. I'll revive this story in about a month or two to kick off the _**Burizalor Saga**_.

Sorry I had to end it on such an evil cliffhanger. I have other fanfics that require my attention.

But, don't worry. I will return and give you the entire Burizalor rumble.

Send a review and stay gold.


	36. The Enraged Burizalor Approaches!

**A/N: **Ok, you might be wondering... is _**Digimon Fusion Kai**_ back for frequent updates again?

Not really. The bad news is... I haven't edited/prepared enough chapters for a huge release this month.

I've only been able to properly prepare this chapter, but consider this a preview for the forthcoming Burizalor battle. I'll delve a little more on this after the chapter.

Anyhow, enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 36: **__**An Enraged Burizalor Approaches! State Your Wishes!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership/**__**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Astonished with Gorugon's presence, the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans gawked at the gargantuan hovering in front of them. The large, golden dragon casted a menacing glare at them. His presence drew the group's attention.

"Yikes! He's huge… like REALLY huge!" Joe panicked, grinding his teeth as he hid behind Mimi.

Mimi gulped, backing away. "He's bigger than Tokyo Tower… I'll say that much!"

"What's with this place and giants? Sheesh!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Gorugon?" TK stuttered, taken aback by the deity's presence.

Patamon and Gatomon stood quietly, not making any sudden movements.

Kari pressed a hand against her chest. "I… I can feel some gentleness. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"She's right," Falcomon replied. "This is Lord Gorugon. He's the deity of Spira. He's the one that has protected the Holy Beasts' powers within the Digicores."

"Lord Gorugon. I'll be…" Sam murmured softly. "Is he the one to give the Sovereigns life?"

"No, that could be Huanglongmon," Keke confirmed.

"Huanglongmon?" Sora overheard the female warrior. "Who's that?"

"The Grand Digimon Sovereign and creator of the Holy Beasts. The four legendary beasts are often handed multiple titles. They're often called Holy Ones, Holy Beasts, Harmonious Ones, or just plain Sovereigns."

"That's right. Gennai told me all about them. They're the watchers of the Four Digital Realms," the Child of Knowledge interjected. "This Lord Gorugon must serve as Huanglongmon's messenger of sort."

"Wow, I had no idea!" Tike exclaimed.

David sighed. "You really should pay more attention to X, Tike."

"Yeah, Tike," Kara snorted.

Frustrated, the boy folded his arms. "I don't like listening to boring history lectures. Can you blame me?"

"Yes," the two shot back.

"This is the first time I've seen Lord Gorugon," Falcomon addressed to everyone. He gawked at the sheer and massive size of the golden deity.

Dianamon interjected. "Likewise."

Apollomon gazed in astonishment. "I can hardly believe this is our deity."

"I can feel his power… his aura … I sense a vast and benevolent power emanating from it," Apollomon proclaimed.

"Well, Sora?" Biyomon said, pivoting her head as she faced her partner.

Sora replied with a nod. "Right. Keke, we're ready to get this over with."

"Got it. Time to grant our wishes," Keke concurred as she walked up behind Falcomon. "We're ready."

With that, the tension mounted as the Digi-Destined and company watched Falcomon approaching the golden dragon. Falcomon realized how crucial his part in the grand scheme was and remembered the gift the Grand Elder bestowed him.

"Here goes. This is for you, Grand Elder," the rookie digimon muttered.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Once X found out about the situation on Spira, he quickly gathered Leomon and company. They amassed behind the masked man to get the full scoop on the Spira mission. The fact they were ecstatic was a great understatement. They were overly excited upon hearing that the children gathered the Digicores.

"Hear that, guys? Looks like you'll be revived!" X announced.

Ogremon hollered, throwing his arms over his head. "About time! We get the heck off this floating ball of earth!"

"I knew they'd collect the Digicores," Centaurumon stated.

Piximon nodded. "Indubitably! I had faith in them! Yep, yep!"

Andromon smiled. "With the Digicores, they can revive us and free the Holy Beasts."

"At long last, good news has finally come," Leomon proclaimed. "Well done, Digi-Destined."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

Gorugon bellowed, drawing everyone's attention to him alone. "_**YOU HAVE GATHERED THE LEGENDARY DIGICORES. STATE YOUR WISHES AS YOUR HEARTS DESIRE!**_"

"This is it, guys," Sora declared as she turned, facing everyone as they nodded in unison. "Falcomon." The redhead shifted her view and addressed the rookie bird. "Let's make our first wish known."

"_**I CAN GRANT YOU THREE WISHES! ONCE ALL THREE WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED, THE HARMONIOUS ONES WILL BE RELEASED FROM THEIR IMPRISONMENTS!**_"

"WOW! Three wishes?" Joe and Mimi exclaimed in unison.

Gomamon smirked. "Three? Sounds like our lucky day."

"I'll say," Gatomon added.

Tike chuckled. "Now, where have I heard this before?"

"Doesn't matter either way. This is good for us," David said.

"Ok, let's get our wish granted!" Kara openly declared.

"Hold it," Izzy interjected as he approached Sora and Keke. "Let's not just revive our friends."

"Where are you going with this, Izzy?" inquired Tentomon, who flew over by his partner.

Keke blinked. "Well?"

"Let's use our first wish to restore the Digital World and get rid of Spiral Mountain," the Child of Knowledge affirmed. "If we revive the Digital Worlds, then the Primary Villages will be revived. And that should allow for all the good digimon that were killed by the Dark Masters and the Invaders to be revived."

"Great idea, Izzy!" TK added. "Then, Elecmon and his Primary Village could be restored!"

"That's crazy enough to work!" Patamon said.

"Yep and why didn't I think of that? Great brainstorm, Izzy," Keke said, turning toward Sora. "What do you think?"

The Child of Love smiled. "It's bound to work. Falcomon, that'll be our first wish."

"Make it so the Digital World of the Eastern Sector is restored," stated Sam.

"Yes, it'll be done!" Falcomon declared as he walked up to the Digicores. He raised his head and faced the golden behemoth with confidence.

The Olympians stood in the background, observing Falcomon as they watched the Great Elder's successor carrying out his will.

"Let's hurry, Falcomon. The evil one will return here at any given moment!" Apollomon bellowed.

Dianamon firmed her resolve. "Once we use all three wishes, the tyrant won't have any chance to get his wish for immortality."

Nodding, Falcomon answered to the golden dragon. "Lord Gorugon, I'm ready."

"Yeah, that's right. Burizalor will come here once he realizes we summoned Gorugon!" exclaimed Palmon.

Crossing her fingers, Sora prayed. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

"_**Teruop-Kaanaan-wa-wa-Vuyu-Kio-Deegta-Worldai!**_" Falcomon cried out in Spirian, effectively asking for the Digital World to be restored to its former state – one completely free of Dark Master and Invader influence.

Gorugon's eyes glowed, growling deeply. "_**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN ACCEPTED.**_"

"YES!" Sora, Keke, and Izzy shouted simultaneously.

"Awesome!" TK and Patamon exclaimed.

Kari grabbed Gatomon and hugged her in an embrace. "Now, the Digital World's problems are solved!"

"Yeah and you can say goodbye to whatever's left of Spiral Mountain!" The feline digimon's face beamed with bliss.

"Good, that's one wish done," Joe said.

xxxxx

_**Digital World**_

On the other end of the Digiverse…

Lord Gorugon utilized his powers to restore the Digital World.

Like an anti-virus cleaning out the bugs from a computer, a rainbow colored aura completely washed over the entire planet and healed it.

The Digicores' influence spread the light across the planet. Many lands and civilizations were restored to their former glory prior to the Dark Master incursion.

Even File Island separated itself from the main continent and became an isolated island.

The oceans were now restored, which allowed large creatures such as Whamon to swim and rule the oceans once again.

Forests rose prominently and covered the dry lands where the Invaders laid siege.

Mountains rose where flat lands once were.

One by one, lost civilizations were revived in midst of all the Primary Villages being restored.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Once the wish restored the Primary Villages, the five warriors watched as their halos vanished. Ogremon shed tears of joy as he wailed happily. Piximon, Andromon, and Centaurumon nodded to one another in approval. Leomon never felt better as X turned to face them.

"Your halos are gone!" X ecstatically pointed out. "That pretty much means the Digital World and Primary Villages are restored. The wish worked."

"Yes, but we're still stuck here, aren't we?" asked Centaurumon.

"Yeah, unfortunately, you guys will have to cross over the Orochimon Road again. I can't teleport you to Anubimon's station or to Spira."

"Unless, we can ask the Digi-Destined to use the wishes to transport two of us to Spira," Leomon suggested as he approached X.

Upon hearing this, the green ogre promptly interjected. "WHAT? And hog all the glory to yourself? I'm coming with you then!"

"If you insist, then. I was just going to offer you to come anyhow."

Folding his arms, X turned his back to Leomon. "I'll link you to one of the kids on the other side. Just make sure to place your hand on my back."

"I understand," Leomon nodded as he put his hand on the masked man's back.

"Ready whenever you are, Leomon."

"Thank you. I'm ready."

With that, both X and Leomon closed their eyes whilst linking their minds with the Digi-Destined and the Digital Humans.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

"_**ONE WISH GRANTED. YOU HAVE TWO LEFT. WILL YOU STATE THEM OR NOT?**_" The golden dragon demanded as he casted his ever intimidating gaze over the group.

"The Digital World should be restored now," Keke said.

"We could probably use one of the remaining wishes to restore our world," Apollomon suggested.

Minervamon chirped happily. "Oh yeah! That's a good idea!"

"I can't believe we really did it," Mimi added.

"It's not over yet. That creep, Burizalor is still out there," Palmon reproved.

"Ok, then. Now, let's get the second wish granted…" Sora said as she and the others heard Leomon's voice beckoning through their minds.

'_Digi-Destined. Chosen. Can you hear me? It's Leomon!'_

The Digi-Destined and the Digital Humans abruptly paused, taken aback hearing Leomon's voice in their minds. TK and Kari were the first to blurt out the brave warrior's name.

"LEOMON!"

"It's Leomon!" Patamon exclaimed.

Gatomon blinked. "But, where is he calling us from?"

'_I'm contacting you through X. I'm on his planet in the Other World with the others.'_

"Others?" Joe wondered.

"He must mean Ogremon, Centaurumon, Andromon, and Piximon," Biyomon replied.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, and if the Primary Villages are restored, they'll be back in the Digital World anytime soon."

'_Correct, but in our case we've been give the privilege of retaining our bodies. We won't be required to return as Digi-Eggs.'_

X quickly interjected, speaking after Leomon. _'What he said is true, my friends. In fact, Leomon has a suggestion as what to do with the last two wishes.'_

"Really? Yeah, we have two wishes we need to be granted!" Keke said. "X, what's Leomon's suggestion?"

'_Simple. He wants you to use the second wish to transport him and Ogremon to Spira. The others have agreed to let them go and chose to remain here with me. What do you say? Is that fine?'_

The Children of Hope and Light both smiled in earnest.

"That's more than just ok," Gatomon remarked.

Patamon added. "That'll definitely help out a lot!"

"We'll need all the help we can get to stop Burizalor," Sam said.

"Yeah! My brother and Agumon will sure be happy to see Leomon and Ogremon back!" Kari cheered.

"What's going on?" wondered Apollomon as he eyed the enthusiastic group, befuddled as to what excited them. "Dianamon?"

"No telling, but they did mention transporting two of their revived comrades to this world."

Apollomon folded his arms and speculated. "They must be the friends who were killed by those Invaders."

"So, what's your second wish? Lord Gorugon is waiting!" Falcomon abruptly called out to the Digi-Destined and company.

"Yes, our second wish will be to transport the ones named Leomon and Ogremon from the Other World!" Keke demanded.

"Right! I've got it!" The rookie bird alternated his view and addressed the second wish to the golden dragon.

'_Let's make this fast, guys. Make sure Gorugon transports Leomon and Ogremon as soon as possible. Burizalor's bolting towards your location! And he's overly pissed off!'_

"Crap! He's right!" Keke shouted as she, Kara, David, Tike, and Sam sensed the evil one's approach. Clenching her fits tightly, she yelled toward Falcomon. "Go for it!"

"_**Wahaya-Mikki-noyo-Balasaha-Leomon-Ogremon-Spira-ka.**_"

Gorugon initially responded with a low growl.

"Here we go! Leomon, Ogremon… welcome back," Sora's face gleamed with overwhelming joy.

"_**YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.**_"

"YES!" Everyone, sans the Olympians, cheered.

"Just one more wish. That's all we need!" TK said.

Suddenly, Kari looked around and noticed absence of the two warriors.

"Kari?" Gatomon inquired. "What's up?"

"I don't see Leomon and Ogremon anywhere! That wish should've brought them here!"

"But, you didn't specify to me where you wanted them transported. That would've required me to use the third wish to transport them at this site."

"Then, that second wish only transported them to the planet?" Kara cried out, panicking. "That means…" 

"They could be anywhere on Spira and probably far off from where we are!" panicked David.

Tike cursed. "Crap! Then, we need to use the third wish to bring them here!"

"Calm down, guys! We'll get this issue resolved!" Keke reassured everyone.

Sora nodded. "She's right! But…" She turned toward the Olympians. "But, don't you want to use the third wish to restore your planet and its people?"

"No, we can afford to wait. Besides, you've done a lot of goof for our people," Apollomon said.

Minervamon sighed sadly. "But, if Mercurimon and Marsmon perished with Neptunmon, it'll be a while for them to be reborn."

"They sacrificed themselves so that we can assure the children get their wishes," Dianamon promptly stated. "Don't forget that. We mustn't let their sacrifices go in vain."

"I understand," sadly nodded Minervamon. "Go ahead, Chosen. We'll allow you to use the third wish."

"Thank you," Izzy said as he turned, facing Sora and Keke. "Let's get this over with."

"Ready whenever you are," Falcomon said.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Immediately following the wish, both Leomon and Ogremon vanished off X's realm. Centaurumon, Piximon, and Andromon were taken aback as they walked up beside X. The masked man faced the skies, still deeply maintaining his mental link with the Digi-Destined.

"Will they be enough, X?" wondered Centaurumon.

"I would hope so," X added. "But, I really doubt their chances of stopping Burizalor."

"Let's not give up hope, my friends," suggested Piximon, flying over and landing atop Andromon's right shoulder. "We mustn't give up on our friends."

Andromon nodded. "Indeed."

Sighing, X traced Leomon and Ogremon's exact coordinates on Planet Spira.

_Now to find where those two landed. Ok, there we go._

xxxxx

_**2 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Closing in near his spaceship, Burizalor noted the golden dragon hovering in the distance.

"What is that column of light?" The tyrant quickly glanced at his scouter, which traced an assorted number of battle powers. His face contorted, conveying irritation. "There are readings emanating from that direction!" Bellowing with rage, the icy villain closed in toward his destination. "HEADS WILL ROLL IF THE DIGICORES ARE BEING USED!_** RAAUUUGH!**_" He screamed with rage as he rocketed across in a hurry and with reckless abandon. "_**VERMINS!**_"

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Spira Capital: Spirus**_

"Have all these scum being collected?" inquired a Zambamon, watching a Musyamon fleet dragging a group of Gotsumon.

"Yes, sir!" A Musyamon bluntly answered while aiding his cohorts leading a Swanmon family into a hovercraft.

"Sir! I've found something!" A Boogeymon called out, pointing to a pearl white statue resembling Mercurimon. "Shall we collect it?"

"Lord Burizalor did require us to bring artifacts for study. So be it. Bring it along."

As the Boogeymon picked up the statue, he couldn't lift it. He tried again, but to no avail.

"What's the problem, maggot?" Zambamon snarled as he stepped over, pushing the Boogeymon aside. "Let some real muscle pick this up for you!"

Once Zambamon tried lifting, even he couldn't get it off the ground. He pulled until his face turned beet red and gritted his teeth until blood spilled from his lips. He let out, seemingly out of breath.

"Huh, so much for muscle," Boogeymon snorted.

Suddenly, the statue fell to the ground and shattered...

_**SHOOM!**_

Out of the statue, a giant column of white light swept across the capital city. In the blink of an eye, every digimon were wiped out in an instant - natives and invaders alike. They didn't have a chance to scream or flee from the vicinity. As the light faded, every digimon vanished without a trace. Spirus practically became a ghost town in less than a few seconds.

The remnants of Burizalor's forces who accompanied him were wiped off the map.

With the battalions gone, only the tyrant remained.

The statue itself was gone in shattered pieces.

The unexplainable column of light was the will of Spira's spirits acting against the invaders desecrating their world.

However, the root of all the evil has yet to be extinguished.

xxxxx

_**200 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Perplexed, the rivals surveyed the lush green landscape where hills and a vast lake dotted the area. Leomon shifted his eyes from one direction to another, alternating his view altogether. Ogremon scoffed as he smashed the ground with his club.

"Where the hell are we? I think they botched their wish!"

"I don't see the Digi-Destined anywhere here. They must be far off."

The green-skinned ogre digimon snorted. "No, you think?"

"Calm down, Ogremon. I'll just have to sense the digimon's exact location," Leomon muttered as he walked up a few steps and closed his eyes. "Planet Spira is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh? I guess…"

"Majestic and yet there's a vibe of vagueness, Ogremon. I can't put my finger on it…"

'_Leomon, Ogremon! This is X. Can you two hear me?'_

Upon hearing the masked man's voice in their minds, the warriors raised their heads and answered immediately.

"We can hear you, X. We made it on Spira safely," Leomon confirmed.

'_Good. Can you sense where the Digi-Destined are?'_

"Yes, I'm picking up the energies of their digimon and your friends, X," the brave warrior replied as he turned to the northwest direction. Suddenly, his eyes hot wide open as he scrutinized and isolated a specific evil power closing in toward the same northwest direction. "No! This power… this evil power… the evil one is closing in."

'_No doubt it's Burizalor. You two better get on it and meet with the Digi-Destined before he does!'_ X quickly shouted.

"Ow! Don't shout!" Ogremon rubbed his ears. "We can hear you! Sheesh!"

"You heard him, Ogremon. We need to hurry," Leomon said as he grabbed Ogremon's right arm. "I'll give you a lift over there."

"Hey! Whoa! I didn't sign up for this!"

"You insisted on coming here, didn't you?"

Ogremon groaned, shaking his head. "Why me? I haven't even mastered flight yet!"

"Don't worry. Just hang on tight."

"WAIT A SEC…! HOLD ON, LEOMON!"

With that, the brave warrior levitated off the ground and jetted into the distance. He carried Ogremon along and took off toward the northwest direction that X specified. Ogremon's screams echoed along as Leomon flew further off into the distance.

_Good luck, my friends. We're counting on you._

"Don't worry, X. We won't let everything the Digi-Destined worked hard to achieve go to waste."

Folding his arms, the stubborn ogre furrowed his brows. "Yeah, and get ourselves killed again. What a waste."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

Meanwhile, Keke and Sam received word on Leomon and Ogremon's approach. They quickly turned and filled in on the others with the uplifting news.

"Yes! So, the wish did work!" TK exclaimed jovially.

Patamon sighed with relief. "And here I was getting antsy."

"Good. Now, we'll have all the help we can get," Gatomon said.

"Now, all we need is for Agumon to recover," Kari replied, clasping her hands. "I hope it's sooner than later."

Turning toward the mothership, Sora gulped and felt her body tense.

"Sora? Is something the matter?" Biyomon inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering how much longer it will take for Agumon to fully recover."

"It shouldn't be long. I think," Sam answered. "Matt said that medical tank shouldn't take long for Agumon."

Keke frowned. "Or, so he says. But, we can't quantify the amount of time for certain."

"Ok, now can we get the third wish out of the way?" asked Tike.

"I think our friends here want their wish granted," Kara turned toward the Olympians.

David nodded. "Yeah! You guys still need to make your wish!"

"Thank you, my friends," Apollomon bowed as he and the Olympians walked up to Falcomon. "Falcomon, it's time."

"Right, I've got it," Falcomon nodded in response.

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Back in the chamber, all was quiet. Panning over to Matt, the Bearer of Friendship leaned back on a wall whilst taking a small nap. Gabumon was left on guard to look after Tai and Agumon. Tai was sleeping atop of a bed as Agumon was still sealed in the rejuvenation tank.

"Agumon, recover soon, my friend," Gabumon murmured as he turned, facing the window. He blinked and noticed the skies completely dark. "Oh! Now, why didn't I notice this sooner! The skies… it's already night! Matt, Matt!"

Quickly awakened by Gabumon's cries, Matt shook his head. "What is it, Gabumon? What did you see?"

"Look outside!"

Befuddled, Matt blinked thrice as he saw the sky completely darkened.

"What do you make of this, Matt?"

"Night already? But… wait a second. According to what I've heard, this planet has three suns and therefore never has nightfall. That mean…" Matt turned as he noticed a massive golden monster hovering outside the ship. His eyes shot wide open whilst his mouth gaped. "What is that? Could that be… the deity from within the Digicores?"

"Matt! The others probably have already begun using their wishes!"

Matt frowned. "No! If it's not too late, we've got to tell them to use them to destroy Burizalor! Let's go, Gabumon!"

"But, what about Tai and Agumon?"

"They'll be fine as long as they remain in this ship. We'll keep that bastard Burizalor from entering the ship!"

"Got it!"

"Let's go, Gabumon!" The blonde-haired pre-teen shouted as he dashed out of the chamber with Gabumon following him. He anxiously repeated to himself mentally. _Please, let there be another wish! Let there be another wish! They better not have wasted the wish they asked for!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

It didn't take long for the Digital Humans and the digimon to feel the evil presence closing near them. They all sensed Burizalor's approach, prompting Matt and Gabumon to run beeline out of the ship. They stopped just in time once the Olympians were ready to make their wish.

"Tentomon?" Izzy faced his partner, who nervously shivered after sensing Burizalor's evil aura. "It's him. It has to be."

"Burizalor is on his way here, everyone!" Gabumon abruptly warned the group. We have to get going and collect the Digicores!"

"Hey! You guys didn't just waste wishes, did you?" Matt snapped as he ran up to Sora. "Well? We need a wish in order to neutralize that psychopath!"

"No, we only used two of the three wishes so far," Sora answered.

"No wait! The last wish should be for Apollomon and his crew!" interjected Joe.

Mimi quickly added. "They want to revive the innocent people killed!"

"Please, Matt… if we work together, then we still stand a chance," TK tried convincing his brother to make amends with his decision.

"Just one wish left, eh?" The Bearer of Friendship replied, ignoring his brother's plea. "Then, we'll use it to defeat Burizalor." He shifted his view toward Falcomon. "Are you the one making the wishes?"

"Matt! Look at that!" Gabumon cried out, pointing to the golden-skinned gargantuan hovering in front of them.

Naturally, Matt and Gabumon gawked in absolute flabbergast once they saw Lord Gorugon glaring over them. Matt slowly advanced towards Falcomon.

"Amazing… so, that's the deity you guys summoned?"

"Gee, and he didn't even notice while inside the ship?" Gomamon murmured to Palmon.

"This is Lord Gorugon, but I'm Apollomon and the others desire for their wish to be granted," Falcomon addressed to Matt. "Please, just stand back."

"Use this last wish to defeat Burizalor, kid!" Matt called out to the rookie-level bird. "Do it before it's too late! I'd rather us just get rid of that monster now than facing him!"

"MATT!" Keke shouted as she threw herself in front of the blonde-haired youth.

Both Matt and Keke had an awkward stare down, leading to Keke making a drastic decision.

"Do what he says, Falcomon."

"WHAT?" Dianamon exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! We can't revive Neptunmon and our people without our wish granted!" Minervamon angrily retorted.

"Matt's right, guys! The smart thing would be to get rid of Burizalor now!" Keke cried out.

Smiling devilishly, Matt walked up behind Falcomon. "You heard the girl, kid. Make the wish."

"You know. This is not that bad of an idea," Joe remarked.

"But… they've just missed their chance of reviving their people," TK felt remorse for the Olympians.

Kari nodded sadly. "I know."

"Keke, Matt, I hope you know what you're doing," Sam said.

"For our third wish, make it so that Burizalor is destroyed!" Matt said.

With that, Falcomon turned and regrettably repeated Matt's wish. "_**Finatto-Zee-Shuu-Burizalor!**_"

In response, Lord Gorugon growled deeply. "_**IT CAN'T BE DONE.**_"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed in unison, bewildered with the deity's initial response.

"WHY…? WHY CAN'T HE?" The blonde-haired Bearer of Friendship roared, clenching his fists.

"What's the problem, Falcomon?" Keke asked as he ran up by the rookie's side.

"_**THE WISH CANNOT BE MADE. I CANNOT DESTROY A POWER THAT EXCEEDS THE CREATOR OF THE DIGICORES.**_"

"No… No way! Then…" Kara stuttered nervously.

Tike cursed. "Crap! Then, Burizalor's power is greater than the old guy's!"

"And all four Holy Beasts," added Sam. "This isn't good! What now?" 

"Use this wish to transport Burizalor off this planet then!" Sora frantically came up with a resolution to solve their dilemma.

"Yes, I'm on it! _**Sessta-Va-Spira-Etu-**_"

Suddenly, Lord Gorugon's golden aura began fading in midst of the Digicores floating into the air. Everyone watched as golden smoke seeped throughout Gorugon's body. As the deity seemingly faded, the darkened skies returned to normal. The Digicores quickly lost their beautiful luster and turned into stones.

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

Like stones, the four objects dropped one by one near the group.

"No… it can't be…" Falcomon whispered as he sank to his knees. "This means…"

"What happened to the Digicores?" Dianamon exclaimed.

"And the beast!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Lord Gorugon… vanished… but, did you make the wish Falcomon?" Apollomon asked the rookie.

"Falcomon! Was the wish complete? All three wishes were just made," Sora added.

"No, I didn't… I couldn't finish the third wish…" Falcomon cried as he sunk his head. Tears seeped from his eyes whilst trying to hold them back.

"Falcomon?" TK and Kari expressed concern, prompting them to kneel by the rookie's side.

"Why is he crying?" Patamon wondered.

"No, I just remembered!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"What, Gatomon?" Izzy inquired.

"This must have something to do with the Great Elder," the feline affirmed. "Right, Falcomon?"

"Yes," the rookie bird replied, trembling as he choked with tears. "The Great Elder… he's… he's gone."

"The Great Elder passed on?" Minervamon said with grieve in her tone.

Silence fell on the group as the news finally sank in. The tragedy that was supposed to strike the Elder finally came. This couldn't have come at such a drastic situation.

"He, whose power is linked to Lord Gorugon, is the key to the Digicores and only the cores can release the four Holy Beasts," Falcomon openly addressed to everyone. He wiped his tears while TK and Kari comforted the rookie digimon. "Without the Great Elder and Lord Gorugon, the Holy Beasts are the only ones to revive and forge new Digicores. Now, that can never happen!"

"Then, you're saying… if the old fellow dies… I didn't go through all that just to end up empty handed!" Matt growled deeply, clenching his fists as he turned to face the group.

"Im sorry," Falcomon wept.

"You wasted two of our wishes for nothing?" bellowed the Bearer of Friendship.

"We used them to restore the Digital World as a whole," Sora said.

Keke added. "We used the second wish to bring Leomon and Ogremon, who were revived with the first wish."

"And you just heard Lord Gorugon! His power couldn't wish that villain away!" Apollomon exclaimed.

"Shut up… SHUT UP!" The frustrated blonde-haired pre-teen screamed, taking his verbal frustrations on the group. "Bringing Leomon and Ogremon to life isn't going to make a difference! Don't you realize the kind of monster we're going to face? No…" He gritted his teeth while trying to contain his fury. "He's going to kill us all the moment he arrives here! None of our digimon has what it takes to stop this madman! This planet… its history… everything will be lost… when he destroys it."

"He's going to destroy this planet?" Minervamon cried out, panicking.

"We won't let him," Keke spoke out.

Matt frowned, alternating his view on the Digital Humans. "And you think you guys stand a chance against him? You're fools!"

"We'll give it our all, Matt," Sam said. "We've faced super powered tyrants like him before."

"We just need to work together, Matt. We must never give up hope!" TK said.

"But, hope won't work against this monster. You're all being delusional! The moment Burizalor comes, we're finished!"

"You better lower your tone when you address your friends!" Apollomon resisted Matt's disparaging remarks. As he and the Olympians stood in his way, Matt called to Gabumon, who raced up to his side.

"ZeedGarurumon will be enough to walk over you three," the Bearer of Friendship growled.

"MATT! STOP IT!" TK pleaded to his brother to cease his foolish action.

"The moment we start fighting, Burizalor's going to notice!" Sora shouted as she threw herself in between Matt and the Olympians. "Stop it, Matt! You heard TK!"

"I don't care. You guys are going to get it now!"

"Your brother has matured more than you have, Matt!"

Taken aback by the Bearer of Love's retort, Matt snapped. "Take that back!" He grabbed Sora by her shirt and violently pushed her to the ground. "The Great Elder is gone and the Digicores can't be utilized anymore! Our trip here was a waste! Now, we're all going to die! All of us! HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

"Not on my watch!" Keke interjected as she ran up and prepared to throw a punch at Matt. _Please, forgive me, Matt. But, you'll understand why I'm doing this!_

"You're scared of Burizalor! Face it, Matt!" Sora snapped.

The blonde-haired pre-teen roared. "_**I DON'T FEAR BURIZALOR!**_"

Suddenly, Keke abruptly stopped as she pivoted her head and gasped. Sora and Matt's eyes fell on the peculiar short, horned figure facing them. Everyone all turned and gawked in horror as their worst nightmare arrived in midst of the heated argument.

"It's… it's him…!" TK stuttered.

Kari gasped as she hid behind TK.

Gatomon hissed as the fur on her back stiffened.

The other digimon's glares darkened as they locked eyes with the evil figure.

Panning over to the top of a hill, Burizalor faced the group with a calm expression.

Like the calm before the storm, the enraged villain was ready to explode at any given moment.

However, he maintained his calm demeanor.

Matt's heart sank as his body frozen once Burizalor glared at him.

There was a sense of absolute dread that filled the scene. The Digital Humans and the Olympians stood poised, readying to engage the super powered dictator facing them. The Digi-Destined had fear instilled in them once Burizalor faced them.

"We're… we're too late," Matt quietly murmured.

Burizalor coldly glared at them, smiling. "Well, I hope you're all satisfied. You've successfully dashed my hopes against the craggy shores of your ignorance."

"GAH! BURIZALOR!" Joe screamed with fright.

"He... he found us?" Mimi cried as she sunk to her knees.

"And we had a chance to escape with Tai!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, look who showed up!" Kara shouted as she, David, and Tike jumped at the forefront with Keke and Sam.

"Feh, this drag-looking queen is supposed to scare us? I've seen trash bag hoes scarier looking," the ever arrogant Tike snorted.

David frowned. "Remember, we're not ascendants anymore, guys."

"He's right. We're going to have to fight with what we have now," Keke added.

"Don't forget us! Dianamon, Minervamon!" Apollomon called out to his colleagues.

Dianamon and Minervamon jumped at the forefront with the others as they cautiously faced Burizalor.

"This power he possessed... it's like a great tidal wave waiting to wash us away," Dianamon said. "Be careful, Minervamon."

"Right," the younger Olympian replied, slightly and visibly trembling.

Burizalor slowly shifted his eyes, surveying the surrounding region. "Hmmm." His eyes immediately fell on his spaceship, which sat in solitude several kilometers in the distance. He pivoted his view back on the group, maintaining an ever-so calm composure - though, frankly, he was concealing his malevolent hatred. "Huh. What has become of the Nightmare Special Squad? Or, Shadramon and UmbraDevimon for that matter?"

"We kicked their sorry butts! That's what!" Tike and Kara shouted.

"What they said!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Patamon puffed up his cheeks, snorting. "Yeah!"

"So, you actually managed to defeat them, didn't you?" The horned tyrant addressed to the amassed team. "At this point, this won't do. Indulge me. You've at least said your goodbyes, yes?"

The group stepped away as Burizalor hovered off the cliff and landed twenty feet from where his opposition faced him. The warriors sensed the horned creature's power, unhinged by the hidden strength instilled within his diminutive form.

"Oh, if the Digicores hadn't turned to stone, you could've gotten your wish and freed the Holy Beasts. Quite a disappointment, eh? Well, Chosen Children, life is full of disappointments. That's just the way things are. That's quite the pill to swallow, eh, Yamato?"

Matt shot a scornful glare at the icy tyrant.

"As a matter of fact, of all my life, I've never been as _angry_ as I am now."

One foot stepped forward, causing the group to stand their ground.

"It's quite irritating to have not seen the writing on the wall!" Burizalor growled as his lips curled, snarling as his anger slowly surfaced. "Now you pay!" Clenching his fist, he angrily bellowed at the Digi-Destined and their cohorts. "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED MY PATH! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DEATH AT MY HANDS!"

With that, Falcomon scrambled over to TK and Kari. The Digi-Destined, sans Matt, stood behind their digimon partners, the Digital Humans, and the Olympians. The warriors readied themselves for the tyrant's forthcoming wrath.

"Get ready, guys!" Keke and Sam exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, Matt stepped forward and exchanged words with Burizalor.

"Finally letting your true colors show? Go ahead, Burizalor! Do your worst!" Matt provoked Burizalor, taunting the villain to accept his challenge.

"MATT! GET BACK!" Sora shouted from the distance.

"MATT! PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" TK cried out, pleading to his brother as Gatomon and Patamon cut him off from reaching his brother. "Let me through!"

"And get killed? No way!" Patamon replied.

Gatomon watched Matt and Gabumon facing off against Burizalor. _What are you thinking, you idiot?_

"Burizalor! If you think this is going to be easy, then you're dead wrong!" Matt retorted.

Upon listening to the boy's meaningful taunt, Burizalor chortled while concealing his fury. "Of all the idiotic things you've said, I daresay you've forgotten how vastly terrifying I can be."

"Heh, bring it on."

"Matt! That's enough! Stop provoking him!" Keke shouted at the arrogant, blonde-haired pre-teen.

Apollomon watched as a light blue aura flare around Burizalor. "Too late."

With that, the ground trembled as Burizalor powered up in response to Matt's challenge.

"Let me refresh your memory, Yamato! Let this be a lesson to you and your friends as to who you're dealing with!" Burizalor roared as hundreds of rocks hovered around the villain. The ground continued trembling as the group was horrified with Burizalor's increasing power.

"This... this isn't happening!" Joe cried out.

Izzy trembled as the tremors knocked him off his feet. "Ah! This is crazy!"

"Crazy? This is practically... INSANE!" Tentomon panicked.

Crying in pain, Kari sank to her knees and grabbed her head. "AH! The darkness... this great darkness... coming from him... it's too powerful!"

"KARI!" Gatomon hurried over to her partner. She put both arms around Kari, comforting the child as she exchanged a scornful glare with Burizalor. "This guy... his power is making the whole place trembling!"

"This is even worse than I thought it'd be!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"My friends. Let's not stand down! We must face this monster and make him pay for all the crimes he's perpetrated to our people!" Apollomon declared as he forged two balls of heat energy. "Dianamon! Minervamon! We are Spira's chosen warriors! Don't let this tyrant's power intimidate you!"

"Right!" A determined Dianamon replied.

Minervamon nodded though visibly trembled. "Yeah... yeah!"

"Let's fight him with Magna Evolution, guys!" Sam shouted, pulling out his D-Vice.

With that, the other warriors drew out their D-Vices.

"Digivolve, guys!" Sora called out to the digimon.

In response to the great threat, the Digivices/Crests and D-Vices reacted to initiate their evolutions.

"Biyomon... _**Shinka! Birdramon!**_ Birdramon... _**Chou Shinka! Garudamon!**_"

"Tentomon... _**Shinka! Kabuterimon! **_Kabuterimon... _**Chou Shinka! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

"Palmon... _**Shinka! Togemon! **_Togemon... _**Chou Shinka! Lillymon!**_"

"Gomamon..._** Shinka! Ikkakumon! **_Ikkakumon... _**Chou Shinka! Zudomon!**_"

"Patamon... _**Shinka! Angemon! **_Angemon... _**Chou Shinka! MagnaAngemon!**_"

"Gatomon... _**Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_"

"_**Magna Digivolve... ACTIVATE!**_"

"_**MetalLilamon!**_"

"_**NinjaStingmon!**_"

"_**ArchAngemon!**_'

"_**Seraphimmon!**_"

"_**FlareVeemon!**_"

The evolved digimon and warriors emerged at the forefront as the Burizalor seemingly showed no concern.

Matt promptly turned toward his partner, drawing out his Digivice. "Go, Gabumon! You're up!"

"Gabumon... _**Warp Shinka! ZeedGarurumon!**_"

ZeedGarurumon jumped right in front of the group as he and Matt prepared to engage the tyrant in battle.

"Guys, we better keep him from the ship," the Bearer of Love proposed to the group, whispering under her breath. "For however long Agumon can fully recover."

Kari closed her eyes, praying. "Please, Tai, Agumon, we need you."

"Courage, Friendship. Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light! All eight traits that embodies the Chosen Children, but that won't be enough to deter my path to bringing order to the Digiverse! I won't allow _anyone_ to deny me the right to rule all worlds! And these would-be warriors of unknown origins won't make any difference! Numbers won't make any difference, the result... SHALL BE THE SAME! LET THIS BE THE DECIDING BATTLE TO END IT ALL!"

The battle lines were finally drawn.

The conflict to end the Spira Saga.

The Digi-Destined, the Magna/Digital Warriors, and the Olympus trio on one side of the field.

On the opposing side was Burizalor.

The epic battle begins.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**A Nightmare Transformation! Burizalor's Battle Power: One Million?**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, here's your preview chapter to wet your tongues! :D

Evil cliffhangers are evil.

Chapters 37-54, the entire _**Burizalor Saga**_, will be ready for a mid-October to December mass release. I'll spend this month revising the old chapters and converting them into DF-Kai edition chapters. This month will be bare bones as far as fanfic progress go (only the _**Underworld Saga**_ will see any site updates).

Until then, be ready. I don't have an exact launch date for the next release, but know it'll come sometime in October!

Send a review and stay gold!


	37. A Nightmare Transformation!

**A/N: **The wait is over. The epic Burizalor battle finally commences!

But, first a short rumble and a horrifying transformation. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 37: A Nightmare Transformation! Burizalor's Battle Power: One Million?**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/100 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**__**/**__**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Coasting over the vast Spirian landscape, Leomon accelerated his flight speed as he covered halfway across the planet. He quickly raised his head, sensing an enormous energy rising.

"Hey! What's wrong, you big puss?" Ogremon exclaimed while hanging onto Leomon's arms.

"This enormous power I'm sensing," the brave warrior murmured.

"Eh? I can barely hear you! Speak up for those of us at the front row!"

"It's gotten a lot larger. Ogremon, don't you sense it? This terrible power rising suddenly?"

The green ogre lowered his face and nodded. "I can sense it. It's that Burizalor jerk, huh? I... I can't believe we're going to help them fight this guy! We're nuts getting involved in this!"

"Do you wish for our friends to die? The Chosen must not perish at any cost!"

"Yeah, but easier said than done. We're dealing with an all-powerful maniac who can blow up Digiworlds at a whim!"

"True. We're way over our heads."

"I knew you'd see it my way, Leomon."

The brave warrior quickly retorted, firming his resolve. "But, we must not stand down! We were revived to assist the Chosen and their colleagues! This will be the day that tyrant falls!"

Ogremon groaned, letting out a defeated sigh. "Yeah and get ourselves killed again. Just when we were just wished back, too."

"He's about to make his move, Ogremon. We must be prepar-" Leomon abruptly stopped mid-sentence as he pivoted his view to the right direction. _Hmmm? What's this? _"Ogremon, I'm sensing a pair of faint Ki."

"I can barely sense anything. What are ya yammering about, kitty?"

"I'm about to drop down there," the brave lion warrior proclaimed as he descended on a small isle where an abandoned temple was situated nearby.

As Leomon landed, he and Ogremon arrived at the exact battle site where Burizalor engaged Mercurimon and Marsmon earlier. Noticing Mercurimon and Marsmon laying side by side, they paced over to the Olympians' direction. Ogremon shot an apathetic gaze over the Olympians.

"Ugh, what a mess," Ogremon snidely remarked. "These two look like they just got put through a meat grinder."

"I see they've tried to engage the tyrant," the observant Leomon forecasted as he knelt down next to Mercurimon. "Warrior, can you hear me?"

Barely able to hear Leomon's voice, Mercurimon twitched a bit and turned his head.

"I sense these two warriors haven't given up their resolve to fight... despite the horrible condition they're in."

"Ok, good for them, but I say we hit the road! Those kids are in trouble!"

"Hold it, Ogremon," Leomon insisted as he noticed Mercurimon barely opening his eyes.

"So, you... must be the ones... the Chosen wished to be revived," Mercurimon muttered weakly whilst his face contorted with pain racking his whole body. "Good. They managed to bring... two of you back at least... I'm Mercurimon, one of Spira's elite warriors."

"And I... am... Marsmon..." The other fallen warrior weakly addressed to the rivals.

"These two seem to have their priorities in check. I mean... sheesh, some elite warriors," the green ogre scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"They seem to have all the facts at least," Leomon replied, alternating his view between the two Olympians. "Then you must understand that my colleague and I are in a hurry to aid the Chosen."

Suddenly, Mercurimon grabbed Leomon's right forearm, startling the brave warrior. "It's surprising. I don't know what discipline you two have used, but you've gained incredible powers."

"And yet such a pity..." Marsmon added. "You two... are still nowhere near our levels... and nowhere near the capability of thwarting that monster."

"Tell us something we don't know," Ogremon snorted.

"Even us... two of the strongest Olympians were horribly overwhelmed by Burizalor," Mercurimon stammered on, coughing following his speech.

"Then, what are we supposed to do? If all the power and knowledge we obtained from X wasn't enough," Leomon stated. "How are we to help the Digi-Destined defeat Burizalor?"

"Unite with us," Mercurimon and Marsmon proposed an offer, which quickly drew their attention. "We're... the current elite guard of the Olympians... our fellow guardians are in dire need of help. They must not perish. Warriors of the Digital World, unite with us."

"Wait, as in... _fuse _with you guys?" Ogremon blinked, scratching his head in befuddlement.

"That's right," Marsmon said.

Mercurimon spoke up. "Your current powers will be increased several times over."

Considering their offer, Leomon mulled over it and faced his rival.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you thinking we should?"

"If we are to stand a chance, this might be necessary."

"Bah. I don't see how much stronger these two especially can make us if we unite with them," the stubborn ogre pouted, rolling his eyes. "I don't like the idea of another voice in my head."

"Heh, sounds like your green friend is a proud fellow," Marsmon chortled as he and Mercurimon exchanged laughs together.

Leomon furrowed his brows. "Ogremon, it's now or never. We don't have time to waste."

"Feh, stop rushing me!"

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

As Burizalor expended and released an output of raw power, his flaring aura altered and effected the environment around him. Over several kilometers of land began cracking at the seems while trees were being blow away and completely ripped out of their roots. Nearly every rock face was swept away just as the tyrant continually powered up to his maximum strength. The tyrant's roars were devilish and sent chills down the group's backs, but the Digital Humans, ZeedGarurumon, and Matt stood their ground.

"Ha, he doesn't scare us!" ArchAngemon bragged.

"After all the bastards we've faced, we're not going to run away from this freak," Seraphimmon declared, firmly standing her ground.

"Don't let up, guys!" NinjaStingmon exclaimed.

Clenching his fists, Matt glared down the tyrant intently. He turned toward ZeedGarurumon, who gripped the earth while putting up a barrier to shield himself from Burizalor's powerful aura flaring. The Digi-Destined were speechless as their Digimon partners shielded them from Burizalor's intense aura.

"His power is somehow effecting the environment around us! I can see the clouds even splitting apart!" Izzy exclaimed, observing the changes to their surroundings once Burizalor initiated his power-up sequence.

"This monster... he could just destroy this world with his power alone!" Minervamon exclaimed, scared out of her wits.

Apollomon growled, readying a battle posture and faced Burizalor's direction. "We won't stand down, my friends! We are Spira's chosen warriors! We'll defeat this monster, but we must do so united!"

"Damn... and just when we wished Leomon and Ogremon back to life," MetalLilamon said as she stood her ground against Burizalor's intense aura. "We just had to wish them back at the wrong time."

xxxxx

_**100 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

As they probed Burizalor's presence emanating from afar, Leomon and his rival's faces naturally paled with shock and utmost dread. They quickly turned around, glancing over Mercurimon and Marsmon. Leomon nodded as he paced over by Mercurimon and knelt by the Olympian's side. Ogremon sank down near Marsmon.

"All right, now how we do integrate ourselves?" Leomon inquired.

Mercurimon struggled to place his right hand over his chest. "Put your hand here. It'll take a few seconds... and once we integrate... it's permanent."

"Permanent? You mean you two will be within us forever?" Ogremon panicked, unenthused with the notion of sharing two minds. "I don't want to have two minds sharing the same space." He shuddered with dread. "That's just plain creepy."

"Well, we can't be sure if the fusion will be permanent," Marsmon muttered as Ogremon put his hand over the Olympian's chest.

Like Ogremon before him, Leomon put his hand on Mercurimon.

"Now, we begin the fusion," the Olympians declared in unison. "Ready to receive it?"

"Ready and willing," Leomon said.

Ogremon scoffed. "Let's get this over with."

With that, the Olympians channeled the reserves of their mystic powers into the warriors. Both closed their eyes and transferred the bulk of their energies. Leomon and Ogremon felt their bodies tense as the Olympians channeled the essence of their powers into them. It came to the point with the Olympians' bodies glowing. Finally, as their bodies faded, Leomon and Ogremon stood up as they were pulled into one another. The rival's bodies merged as their amassed powers became one.

A single warrior stood behind a pillar of white light. The warrior resembled a ten-foot tall yellow-furred bipedal lion. Coupled with a black hat, he wore silver, shaggy mane hanging down his back. A black, long-sleeved coat covered his rock hard muscular upper body. Inscribed on his chest was a red cross-shaped scar that appeared someone had inflicted gruesome battle scars. His torso, ribs, and fists were taped. He wore long, black pants with a studded belt adorning his waist. He wore red armored gloves that shaped around his knuckles. A ring adorned his long tail, which resembled Gatomon's own tail ring. Taped was strapped around his feet where claws jutted at the ends of his toes. His hands, too, had sharp claws used to tearing and stabbing. He bit on a plant that hung out the left side of his mouth. Shifting his blue eyes around, the fused warrior analyzed his surroundings and took a deep breath.

Then, he pivoted his head and stared at his hands.

More importantly, he sensed an overwhelming amount of power coursing through his body. It wasn't just his own, but Ogremon, Mercurimon, and Marsmon's energies accumulated and coalesced into one singular source.

"Who am I?" 'Leomon' murmured silently... then his mood immediately shifted into a proud and overzealous outburst. "I... I am BanchoLeomon! This power... it's indescribable! Because four warriors merged, a single powerful warrior has emerged! The powers of the Digital World and Spira has allowed for the birth of a new warrior of justice! I... BanchoLeomon serve justice in the face of evil!" He quickly turned and flew into the air, quickly taking off toward the right direction. He laughed as he rocketed toward the direction of the imminent battle. "CHOSEN CHILDREN! MY FRIENDS! A NEW WARRIOR OF JUSTICE IS ON HIS WAY TO CHANGE EVERYTHING!"

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

After what seemed like eternity, the evil monster stopped his initial power-up and stared coldly at the massive group.

"Your short reprieve ends here, worms," Burizalor hissed as he wore a wicked smirk. Behind him a black aura coated his whole body like wild fire. "Get ready."

Suddenly, a chunk of earth jutted out of the ground and formed a wall in front of the tyrant. ZeedGarurumon and the Digital Humans immediately sensed a dangerous power building up behind the wall.

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" Matt alarmed his fellow Chosen as they and their Digimon partners scattered from the vicinity.

Falcomon flew off and followed the Chosen from harm's way.

"NOW, GUYS! SPREAD OUT!" MetalLilamon cried as she and the Digital Humans spread across the battlefield.

Matt rushed toward ZeedGarurumon and hopped on his back, who carried him into the air.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

The wall was engulfed by a massive beam and was deleted in an instant.

Every airborne warrior took to the air as Burizalor fired beams from his left hand. MetalLilamon and her team evaded one beam while ZeedGarurumon flew higher into the air to avoid another beam. Angemon and Angewomon carried their partners into the air as they distanced themselves from the tyrant's reach. Unfortunately, Zudomon was forced jump into a nearby lake to avoid Burizalor's attacks.

"Let's get that bastard!" ArchAngemon snarled.

Wasting no time, ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon descended to where Burizalor walked out into the open. The child warriors opened fire, launching simultaneous beams at the tyrant. Burizalor whirled around calmly and forged a ball of energy that repelled their attacks at them. MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon flew down, striking Burizalor with frontal strikes. The tyrant dodged their blows and caught them with tail whips.

"Guys! Now, it's our turn!" Sora cried out as their Digimon unleashed their attacks on Burizalor.

"Go, Angemon!"

"He's yours, Angewomon!"

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Gate of Destiny!**_"

Burizalor countered their attacks by firing three beams that deleted them.

"Lillymon!"

"MegaKabuterimon!"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

Like the others, Burizalor canceled the attacks and batted them away with his hands.

Zudomon jumped out of the lake and raised his massive hammer. "_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_" He quickly brought it down to pulverize the villain. Much to dismay, Burizalor caught the hammer effortlessly and fired a beam that repelled him back into the lake.

"TYRANT! THIS IS WHERE YOU FALL!"

Suddenly, Apollomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon formed a circle around Burizalor. They forged their attacks right off the bat at close range and implemented their attacks.

"_**Arrow of Apollo!**_"

"_**Arrow of Artemis!**_"

"_**Dominion Blade!**_"

Though it seemed they had a chance (even at close range), the ever-so calm tyrant caught the attacks and batted them with his hands. He lashed his tail out, knocking them into the air. Burizalor opened his left palm, firing repeated blasts and began carpet bombing the whole area. Everyone took cover behind the nearest rock faces to avoid the monster's dangerous blasts. Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon dove from the skies and closed in on Burizalor's direction, hoping to strike his blind spot.

_You're done, Burizalor! _Matt gritted his teeth, firming his resolve as he and ZeedGarurumon reached Burizalor.

Burizalor phased out of ZeedGarurumon's reach and reappeared behind the wolf. Opening his hand, he prepared to open fire.

"BEHIND YOU!" MetalLilamon cried out as she rushed in.

Just in time, ZeedGarurumon and MetalLilamon caught Burizalor's beam while knocking it into a mountainous hill in the distance. As the beam impacted the mountain, it went up and exploded. Nothing was left of the mountain save for a large crater and piles of debris plugging up the hole. Burizalor sprang back, forming a long distance between himself and his adversaries. Everyone joined in next to Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and MetalLilamon as they stood their ground. Burizalor's aura visibly faded while eyeing his opposition. Proving he was able to hold off a group on his own, Burizalor didn't even exhibit any signs of fatigue. His years of war experience came from overwhelming larger numbers.

"Keke..." Matt muttered as he scowled. "You didn't have to do that."

"My body reacted before my mind could tell me otherwise," the female warrior replied, staring down Burizalor.

TK sighed with relief, observing the faceoff between Matt and Burizalor. "Too close... thank goodness."

Kari concurred, nodding her head. "Good thing she saved Matt and ZeedGarurumon!"

"That's all well and good, but none of our attacks were able to daze that monster," Apollomon asserted, coldly glaring at Burizalor.

"How in hell can we win now?" Garudamon exclaimed.

"We're not just dealing with a Myotismon here," Sora outright stated.

Mimi asserted, folding her arms around Lillymon. "We don't stand a chance against this guy!"

"Please, sure we can," FlareVeemon remarked.

Nodding, ArchAngemon added. "Right! We're going to pull through this."

"I hope so," Kari said.

"Burizalor! We're not gonna stand down!" MetalLilamon shouted directly at the villain.

Burizalor smirked, chortling. "Nonsense. Do you think little ants can compare to a mighty dinosaur?"

"No! WE CAN WIN!" Matt exclaimed defiantly, smiling with sheer confidence. "If we fight together, we can topple you. Bank on it."

"What are you yammering about? Some nonsense about you _beating me_? Eh?"

"You're hard of hearing, aren't you? I'm not going to repeat myself."

ZeedGarurumon added. "You tell him, Matt."

Drawn by Matt's overconfidence, MetalLilamon smiled. "That's the Matt I want to see."

"Oh, ho, ho!" Burizalor chortled as he quickly exuded self-confidence and a calm presence in mind. "Well, that's the last thing I expected you to say!"

"Apparently, not even the almighty Burizalor can recognize MetalLilamon and her crew here. Their powers are rapidly growing. And let's not forget about ZeedGarurumon. Oh, and I have to give credit to our Digimon partners. They're ready and willing to sacrifice their own lives for our sake. Add that all up and you got a united force ready to topple your empire! Do you hear that? It's the sound of your whole empire crumbling before your own eyes! What's more..."

"You're boring me, Yamato."

Matt wore an overconfident expression, grinning from ear to ear. "ZeedGarurumon and I are steps away from merging our powers together. We're going to become the one thing you fear: an Ascendant. Our five friends here..." He addressed to MetalLilamon and her team. "...they, too, are potentially Ascendants in the making. You won't stand a chance. You lose, Burizalor."

However, Burizalor shook off Matt's idle threats.

"You're not even the slightest worried?"

"You're quite the braggart, Yamato. With all that bravado about Ascendants, you sure seem so sure of yourself."

"Very much so."

"MATT! STOP PROVOKING HIM!" Sora interjected and projected her irritation toward the Bearer of Friendship. "The more you anger him, the worse our situation will become!"

"It's already too late, I'm afraid," Dianamon replied.

"Yamato, you bastard..." The tyrant's face contorted, expressing disgust as he gritted his teeth and launched himself toward Matt's direction. "YOUR OVERCONFIDENCE IRRITATES ME, YOU INSECT!"

"MATT! MOVE!" TK and the others cried out.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon and MetalLilamon barricaded Matt while catching Burizalor's clenched fists.

"LET'S GIVE THEM A HAND!" NinjaStingmon exclaimed as he and the trio glided into the fray.

At that instance, Burizalor stood his ground while pushing out his aura against ZeedGarurumon and the Digital Humans. As their energies coalesced, they expanded a bright aura that formed a dome-like barrier and engulfed half of the area. Everyone else moved away as the super powers expended so much of their energies. Even Burizalor watched as his scouter exploded, forcing him to withdraw and spring away from the warriors. Burizalor stood his ground, eyeing ZeedGarurumon and the Digital Humans.

"In... Incredible... power!" Minervamon gasped in utter disbelief. "I never imagined..."

"... for them to be this powerful? I'm not surprised," Apollomon promptly stated.

"Wow, could my brother be an Ascendant?" TK tried to imagine the likely scenario.

"He just might! He and ZeedGarurumon's bond are so strong!" Kari said. "Just like my brother and Agumon's! Maybe their union will make an Ascendant, too?"

"And Matt's crest has gotten that much powerful that it's enabled MetalGarurumon to reach a new level," Sora proclaimed. "A level beyond a normal mega, I think."

"Very observant, young one," Apollomon said, watching the faceoff between Burizalor and the warriors.

"You're looking fatigued, ZeedGarurumon," Matt said as he approached his partner.

"I'll be fine, Matt."

MetalLilamon addressed to Matt and his partner. "Let's hope so. We need to stand together if we're ensured to win."

"No, I see now. You aren't just all talk," Burizalor calmly addressed to his opposition. "You surely might live up to this Ascendant hype."

_Matt's right! If we're to work together, then we can win!_ TK mentally noted as he turned toward MagnaAngemon. Both exchanged nods and turned back to the battlefield.

"Burizalor is surely powerful, but our powers continue to grow thanks to the crests," Angewomon said.

Holding her Crest of Light firmly, Kari replied. "That's right!"

"But, will it be enough?" wondered Sora.

"Don't give into doubt, my friends," Dianamon said.

"Not to mention Keke's crew are overcoming their own limits, too," Izzy stated. "Our Digimon are no different."

"But, then... why is Burizalor still so calm?" Joe pointed out a concrete detail regarding Burizalor's psyche.

"He's so calm, we don't know what kind of power reserves he holds," Zudomon said.

"Burizalor! Why don't you transform already?" Matt barked at the tyrant, opening up a dark secret that he seemed to be concealing from the group.

Just the mere mention of _transform_ was enough to catch everyone's attention. They were completely drawn by the tension mounting between the opposing sides. However, the fact Matt called out on Burizalor's hiding a sinister secret brought dread to the group. Their comfort zones were completely dashed as Matt waited for the moment to call out on Burizalor's withholding his true power.

"Wait... did he just say..." Joe stuttered as he fell back into Zudomon's hands.

MegaKabuterimon gulped. "No, you heard right!"

"You mean... evolve like us?" Lillymon exclaimed.

"Then, we were just fighting what was just equivalent to a rookie-level Digimon?" Garudamon couldn't believe what she heard.

"That's insane... no way... how far could he evolve?" a hesitant Sora called out a bluff.

"Transform he says?" Seraphimmon whispered to her friends.

ArchAngemon growled. "So, he can evolve? Like a Digimon can?"

"Let's get right to the chase!" Matt called out on Burizalor's secret. "Transform and show us your true self!"

"Oh, so you knew about my darkest secret?" The tyrant inquired.

"Your loving minion, Phelesmon, let it slip out," ZeedGarurumon raised this point up.

"What are you saying, Matt?" NinjaStingmon demanded. "I think I know where you're going with this."

"Among the Digiverse's races, there's a small select number with a unique ability of changing their forms. They're not Digimon and just so you know there are races other than Digimon. Burizalor comes from a specific race called Changelings. They use it whether it's for camouflage, or to conserve energy consumption when it's unnecessary."

"In my case, the reason is quite different," Burizalor addressed. "I contain a large quantity of radical power, it's quite difficult for me to tame otherwise." He stopped and chortled, taunting and baiting Matt into testing his patience further.

"What was that?" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't let him scare you, guys!" The Bearer of Friendship reassured everyone. "He's just fabricating his own hype. He won't change much at all!"

"Oh, are you sure you want to raise their hopes up?" The tyrant called out on his former subordinate's bluff. "Fine then." His frown curled and formed an excited grin. "If you wish to meet your makers, I'll grant you your early graves! The end result will shock you!" Stretching out his arms, he widened the posture of his stance. "Watch closely. This is not a usual evolution you're accustomed to. When I attacked the Digital World of the Northern Sector, former home of Gennai and the Digital Knights, you deduce there was no reason for me to unveil my transformations. There was no opposition that forced my hand and pushed me to transform beyond the form you see now. Chosen Children, your predecessors were none too spectacular of a threat to force me to reveal my true self!"

"Quit flattering yourself already! I'm getting sick of this!" Matt snarled.

"Hell, screw this noise! We're not letting you transform right off the bat!" MetalLilamon rebuked as she stormed ahead. "C'mon, guys!"

"RIGHT!" roared the Magna-evolved warriors.

"Heh..." Burizalor smirked as MetalLilamon caught him with a punch to his face...

...which barely fazed the villain.

Instead, his jacket armor exploded into hundreds of pieces.

And sparks of red energy fizzled all over his body, which empowered and granted him the power to augment his strength.

"KEKE! MOVE AWAY!" roared Matt, who called out to the female warrior.

The armor pieces scattered as one slid over Matt's left cheek. Wiping the blood from the cut, the blond-haired youth glared growled and pulled MetalLilamon away. ZeedGarurumon, NinjaStingmon, ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon stood at the forefront, preparing to attack Burizalor at any given opportunity. Falcomon poked his head out behind a Digicore. The rookie bird's body trembled at the sight and sinister aura exuding from the cold tyrant.

"Crazy! He just blew apart his armor!" TK exclaimed.

Izzy blinked. "Yeah, but did he really transform?"

Dianamon nodded. "No, my sense of foreboding tells me a great storm is coming."

"Everyone, get ready," Apollomon forewarned the group.

Matt walked up and barked at the reptilian tyrant. "What was that? Since when does breaking your armor count as a _transformation_? Feh, you disappoint me."

"Oh, ho, ho. Yamato, I'm gravely disappointed in you. You're not thankful for all I've done for you and your pet? If only you had peacefully submitted to me, you would not have to experience this horror show now. Oh well, it's yours and the Chosen's funerals."

"WHAT?" Matt, TK, Kari, and the Digital Humans cried out in unison.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Taiketsu**_**)**

Clenching his fists, Burizalor screamed as a dark red aura surrounded him. The red aura flared like wild fire and expanded as he bulked up in power and physique. The malicious tyrant grew to the size of an eight foot even behemoth. Any remnants of his battle armor slid and melted off his aura. As he continued powering up, his high-pitched cries turned into low, boorish bellows. His arms and legs stretched out several inches. Both limbs became muscular to match his gargantuan size. His tail stretched outward from his back and smashed the earth. The black horns jutting out his head curved out, becoming sharper as they lengthened like a bull's horns. His neck expanded in conjunction with his shoulders.

"_**GAAAAAARGH!**_" Burizalor bellowed, completing his hideous transformation. His red aura faded as he stood upright, breathing heavily between loud grunts. "_**RAAAAAR!**_"

"You... you're kidding... OH CRAP!" Joe freaked out.

"What... what a terrible power!" shouted Zudomon.

Mimi screamed in terror, hiding behind Lillymon. Sora tried to stand her ground, but even she couldn't wipe away the look of dread. TK watched as Kari fell to her knees, screaming in pain as she pressed her hands over her head. Falcomon turned away, covering his eyes with fright. Even the Digital Warriors tried to put up a brave front. Despite being the seasoned warriors, Burizalor's presence alone caused the Olympians to back away. Matt's eyes and mouth gaped in aghast at the sight of Burizalor's fully transformed state.

"I...Impossible... it can't be!" Matt stuttered as he trembled. "We'll be killed!"

"It's... a nightmare!" Minervamon cried out.

"Now, THIS... I wasn't expecting! Can you sense his power now?" Dianamon cried out.

The Magna warriors watched the behemoth from head to toe, taken aback by his new form.

"Huh. So, this is his transformation?" scoffed ArchAngemon. "This is gonna be a pain in the ass."

"We'll beat him if we can all work together," MetalLilamon reassured her team.

NinjaStingmon nodded, firming his resolve. "Right!"

"TK... is... is it over?" Kari looked up to Matt's brother, wiping the sweat from her face.

"Yeah, but I fear the worst has yet to come," dreaded the Bearer of Hope as MagnaAngemon and Angemon remained speechless.

Revolving his whole body around, Burizalor chortled darkly as a white glow from his body faded. "Watch out now! Now while in this form, I won't be as gentle as I was before."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Sitting up in a hurry, Tai felt his Digivice vibrating like crazy. He drew it out and viewed the screen that indicated an amassed group of beacons gathered in one spot. He also noticed a bigger energy signal emanating, which indicated Burizalor's position.

"What is this? Why is everyone gathered in one spot?" The Bearer of Courage stared in befuddlement. Suddenly, he felt his heart beating rapidly and sensed a dreadful foreboding that gripped his whole body. "This feeling... I'm getting a bad omen. Could it be..." _Burizalor? Did he just arrive? _"That means everyone's in trouble!" He whirled around and caught Agumon floating inside the medical tank. "This is bad. With Agumon still healing, we're sitting ducks! This couldn't have come at a bad time!"

xxxxx

_**59 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

"What's this?" BanchoLeomon blanched, sensing Burizalor's enormous power signature. "Burizalor's power has just increased several times over! Damn! No harm shall come of the Chosen, you monster!"

BanchoLeomon quickly glided through the skies as he hurried toward his destination.

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

Burizalor laughed satanically as he slowly advanced on his opposition. "Yamato. What happened to those high spirits you and your friends were in a moment ago? You were spouting off all that bravado and look where that's lead up to." He chortled darkly...

...and dug his tail through the earth as it jutted out like a spear. The Digital Humans, the Digimon and Olympians scattered as they watched as the tyrant's tail drilled through a large canyon and ripped it half. The tail quickly recoiled back to the large horned tyrant.

"That was close!" TK cried out, feeling secure in MagnaAngemon's arms.

As his teeth chattered like crazy, Joe hid inside Zudomon's right paw.

"Did you see that? That mountain face he tore down could've been us!" Mimi screamed with fright.

"We all could've been skewered!" Sora cried out.

"This guy's strength is insane!" shouted Dianamon.

"Like I warned you, watch out. You see... with all the power I wield, I can lose myself completely," Burizalor chortled evilly. "I might even overdo things a bit. I suppose that's just the nature of the beast. Incidentally, my battle power is probably now over a million."

"WHAT?" Matt protested. "No way!"

"Yeah. Even I find that hard to believe!" ZeedGarurumon snarled angrily.

"A...a million?" Izzy shouted, taken aback by the tyrant's overwhelming power level number.

Angewomon scowled. "If that's true, we're way over our heads here."

The Bearer of Friendship called out on Burizalor's claim. "NO! Not even you could reach that high of a battle power!"

"Humph," Burizalor snorted, maintaining a calm composure and raised a clenched fist in front of his face. "If you think I'm lying, how about I demonstrate?"

With that, a power gust of power emanated from the icy tyrant that brushed away the whole group. Those who were airborne took to the air. Zudomon threw Joe inside his shell as a large tidal wave carried over from the distance and came down over the landscape, washing over a thousand kilometers. Eventually, this power would carry over the entire planet as the skies darkened. Strong winds carried over as if a planet-wide hurricane swept across and demolished everything in its path. Earthquakes quickly became frequent, causing cracks to form across the earth. Radical lightning poured down from the heavens as it struck around Burizalor. The monster himself was producing the lightning as it blasted and deleted various areas, including rock formations.

From a satellite point of a view, Planet Spira's beautiful scenery darkened as a single red dot encompassed over the southeastern section.

xxxxx

_**45 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

BanchoLeomon stopped, completely unhinged by Burizalor's growing power. "Burizalor, you scum! What have you done?" Naturally, even being an amalgamation of two Olympus Digimon, Leomon, and Ogremon, BanchoLeomon never felt such dread coming from a single entity. But, today, the icy villain was making a believer out of him.

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership**_

Burizalor ceased his abrupt power increase as the radical weather patterns calmed. Light poured through the darkened skies as rocks rained down over the area. The landscape where everyone occupied was now submerged. Only tiny rock formations remained scattered across the waters. Every able and airborne Digimon and warrior alike remained float in the air. As for Zudomon, the Olympians hefted the sea mammal in the air and firmly secured him in the air.

"Is everyone ok?" Matt called out, surveying the aerial view. To his relief, he caught MagnaAngemon floating with TK in his arms. Matt was atop ZeedGarurumon's back as he turned toward MetalLilamon and the Magna warriors. "Seems everyone made it out."

Garudamon held Sora and Falcomon while keeping herself afloat in the air.

"We're all good, Matt!" TK reassured his brother. "But, I don't Kari is ok! She... she hasn't even said a thing since that monster knocked us back!"

"I... I'm fine, TK!" Kari called to the boy.

Sora gritted her teeth as her eyes fell on Burizalor, who was standing atop a rock over the water. Falcomon slightly pivoted his head, not giving Burizalor a single glance and closed his eyes. He clutched himself against Sora's shirt and trembled.

"Crap and look at how calm that guy is," Seraphimmon scoffed.

ArchAngemon cursed. "Wait, until I kick that bastard's ass!"

"Fufufu! You all fled from that more quickly than I might've surmised!" Burizalor bellowed, pivoting his head as he scanned each Digimon and warrior alike. "You all have my deepest praise. However, that was just my way of saying _hello_, but I might've expected you wouldn't get the message. Oh well. No harm, no done."

Matt scowled, clenching his fist as he cursed behind his teeth. "Bastard!"

"That's such a pathetic gawk you're wearing, Yamato. I presume you never imagined how powerful I could become," the tyrant's boorish tone lowered as his tail lowered. "Now, which one of you shall I send to _Hell _first? Hmm?" He crossed his arms, eyeing Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Mimi, Lillymon, Joe, Zudomon, and the Olympus trio first. The Digi-Destined trio became unhinged as the villain's cold and calculating red eyes fell on them.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Only a Chilling Elegy**_**)**

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

Burizalor shifted his eyes on TK, MagnaAngemon, Kari, and Angewomon next.

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

He switched his view to Sora, Garudamon, and Falcomon.

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

He turned toward Matt, ZeedGarurumon, MetalLilamon, NinjaStingmon, Seraphimmon, ArchAngemon, and FlareVeemon.

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

_(Omnious bell toll and Latin chorus)_

The tension mounted.

The Digi-Destined, especially TK, Kari, and Mimi, trembled with fright. Falcomon clung to Sora, closing his eyes and trembling. Matt clenched his teeth. The Magna warriors readied themselves for what the tyrant was planning next. Likewise with the Olympians.

Finally, the icy tyrant unfolded his arms and raised his head.

_(Silent Latin chorus)_

A devilish smile adorned Burizalor's face as the wind carried his loud bellow.

"_**I'VE DECIDED!**_"

Burizalor shot upward in less than a tenth of a second.

It was so fast that none of them followed his movements.

Their eyes couldn't anticipated which victim Burizalor would pick off first.

It was Sora.

"NOOOO!" Joe cried out as he interceded the tyrant's path, throwing himself in front of Sora and Falcomon.

"JOOOOOOOE!" The Chosen screamed in absolute horror.

_**Shick.**_

The left horn of Burizalor's jutted through Joe's left rib.

The Bearer of Reliability, as fitting as his Crest's name was, was hanging over Burizalor's horn like a harpooned fish.

_(Loud Latin chorus)_

No scream escaped Joe's mouth as he croaked and gasped. His face paled while blood oozed from the wound.

"_**JOOOOOOE!**_" Zudomon roared.

MetalLilamon gasped. "Bastard! Let him go!"

"Oh hell..." Matt stuttered.

"Joe... you... saved me... and Falcomon," Sora whispered as tears fell down her eyes.

Blood dripped across Burizalor's horn as goblets fell right into the tyrant's tongue. Burizalor happily licked the blood from his side lip and chortled wickedly, proud of claiming his first victim.

_(Repeat loud Latin chorus)_

"THAT'S IT! IT'S GO TIME, BITCH!" ArchAngemon roared as he, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon rocketed toward Burizalor.

"Hang on, Joe! We're coming!" FlareVeemon called out.

"Let's go, Keke!" NinjaStingmon exclaimed.

"Right!"

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon glided forward along with MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon.

The tyrant chortled darkly as he pivoted his head with Joe's body dangling over his horn.

"Let's see which one of you saves this worthless sack of meat first."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next Episode: _**Burizalor Bares His Grit! Terrible Power Overcomes the Chosen!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Burizalor unveils his first transformation and claims his first victim. Yep, it's Joe Kido. Will he kick the bucket?

Heh, you'll have to find out. =D

We've reached the point of a villain who can bust planets with little resistance. Just like Freeza, Burizalor can do that and much more. He can delete landscapes with just his aura and manipulate his surroundings on a whim to his liking. Oh, and BanchoLeomon debuts! Who would've thought BanchoLeomon would constitute a fusion with Leomon, Ogremon, Mercurimon, and Marsmon? Only in the Digimon Fusion universe, my friends. Though, this IS Digimon we're dealing with here. Anything can happen (as _**Digimon Xros Wars**_ has demonstrated recently). :D

Next time, the battle really heats up! Everyone tries their hand against the monster.

Send a review and stay gold!


	38. Burizalor Bares His Grit!

**A/N:** Joe's been skewered. Now, it's up to his friends to save his hide.

The epic fight against Burizalor continues on today's _**Digimon Fusion Kai**_!

…

Oh dear. Now, I sound just like the Announcer Guy. :P

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 38: Burizalor Bares His Grit! Terrible Power Overcomes the Chosen!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"_**AUUUUGH!**_" Joe's agonizing and dreadful screams filled the area, sending chills down everyone's backs.

Driving his horn into Joe, Burizalor cackled with cruel amusement. The Bearer of Reliability struggled as he grabbed Burizalor's horn and tried pushing himself off. Struggle as he might, the pre-teen gagged and coughed blood as his face grew pale and his vision started to blur.

"JOE!" Zudomon roared as he struggled to move while in the Olympians' clutches.

Mounting their assault on Burizalor, the Digital Humans moved in to save Joe. MetalLilamon threw her whip across and tried to ensnare Burizalor's head. The tyrant pivoted his head, letting the girl's whip narrowly miss him by a hair's breadth. NinjaStingmon brandished his swords and executed a series of rapid slashes, which Burizalor countered by sending a blast. The blast repelled NinjaStingmon back and sent him sailing into MetalLilamon. ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon propelled themselves into Burizalor, only to be whipped by Burizalor's tail. One after the other, the tyrant's tail knocked aside the trio like silly.

Sora cried out, holding onto Falcomon. "You guys!"

MagnaAngemon flew over Burizalor and swung a blade down to catch the villain's head. From the right angle, Angewomon readied an arrow and fired.

"_**Excalibur!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"Fufufu," Burizalor smiled wickedly as a black aura materialized around him. Both angels' attacks dissipated upon impact with his barrier. Hefting his right hand up, he forged two beams that bombarded and knocked them away.

"No! Angewomon!" Kari cried out as she clung onto her digimon, who glided into the air ad took time to recover.

MagnaAngemon flew into the air, rebounding from the villain's blast. "TK, don't let go!"

"But, we couldn't even get to Joe!" TK looked ahead, horrified at the sight of Joe's torture.

"NO! JOE!" Mimi screamed as she cupped her mouth, horrified. Every moment she spent with Joe flashed before her eyes, including the days they spent together befriending Ogremon. "Joe... _**LET HIM GO, YOU MONSTER!**_"

"_**THAT DOES IT! JOE! I'M COMING!**_" Zudomon bellowed as he sprang out of the Olympians' clutches. "LILLYMON!"

"Right!" Lillymon cried out as she glided along.

"WAIT! DON'T!" Apollomon shouted.

Dianamon flew ahead to accompany the ultimates. "Let's give them a hand, Minervamon!"

"I... I'm coming!" the hesitant Minervamon flew forward, accompanying her fellow Olympian.

"Not without me!" Apollomon exclaimed.

Izzy patted MegaKabuterimon's head. "Let's give them a hand!"

"Right! I'm on it!" The giant, red beetle propelled toward the skirmish.

"IZZY!" Sora shouted.

Shifting his view forward, Burizalor cackled at the next set of oppressors tried their hand. He calmly whirled around and phased out. The Olympians tried following the tyrant's rapid movements and traced him floating 20 feet above them. Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, and Zudomon spotted the villain and launched their attacks simultaneously, but did so without catching Joe.

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

With quick reflexes, the horned demon caught the electrical ball and compressed it, canceling it out altogether. Sparks exploded all around Burizalor as he noticed a green beam guided at his direction. Burizalor effortlessly backhanded Lillymon's attack and caught Zudomon's hammer with one hand. He vaporized the hammer with an output of his own energy and deleted it. Zudomon left himself wide open as Burizalor drove a fist into Zudomon's chin, sending the behemoth sailing into the air. The tyrant rocketed upward and whipped her aside with his tail.

"Hang on, Mimi!" Lillymon cried out as she landed in Garudamon's waiting arms.

"JOE!" Mimi cried out, trying to let her voice reach out for Joe.

Then, Burizalor opened his right hand and closed it, leading to him summoning orbs of light that bombarded MegaKabuterimon. The attacks ultimately overwhelmed and consumed the giant beetle enough to send him plunging to the bottom.

The Olympian trio engaged Burizalor head-on, striking him with a flurry of blows. Burizalor caught Apollomon with a forearm smash; then proceeded to fire eye beams that pushed Dianamon and Minervamon away. He whirled around, shooting his tail out and swiping them all aside.

"Your attempts are futile!" The callous tyrant boasted as he watched the Digital Humans floating behind him. He slowly cocked his head, grinning evilly. "You're gluttons for punishment I see."

"You talk too much," scoffed ArchAngemon.

MetalLilamon turned her head, noticing Matt and ZeedGarurumon hesitant to move from their spot._ What the hell are those two waiting for? They didn't even do a damn thing to save Joe and the others!_

Suddenly, Joe mustered enough strength to knee Burizalor's face...

...unfortunately, his efforts were in vain once the tyrant caught his knee.

"Oh, ho. Looks to me the little shrimp still has some spunk left in him."

"Damn that stupid Joe! What motivated him to throw himself in harm's way?" Matt growled, gritting his teeth. "That was stupid of him!"

"At least, he did something!" Sora protested toward Matt. "What did you do when that monster was aiming for me and Falcomon? Huh? Answer me!"

With no answer in mind, Matt balled up his fists and gathered back his courage. "ZeedGarurumon! Attack Burizalor! Don't let up!"

"Right!"

With that, ZeedGarurumon propelled himself forward as he flew past the Digimon and the Digital Humans. Burizalor quickly made wind of ZeedGarurumon's approach and readied himself for the wolf. Garudamon took a chance as she flew ahead. ZeedGarurumon opened up sections of his body armor as cannons fired simultaneous lasers and missiles that barreled toward Burizalor.

"_**Fullmetal Blaze!**_"

"_**EAT THIS YOU BASTARD!**_" Matt protested in defiance.

"_**MATT! WATCH OUT! HE STILL HAS JOE!**_" TK cried out, pleading to his relentless brother.

Kari quickly covered her eyes. "I can't watch!"

"Ugh! Hold it! You're going to hit Joe!" MetalLilamon yelled out as she flew toward ZeedGarurumon.

Burizalor smirked as the lasers and missiles heavily bombarded him. None of the attacks fazed or even made a scratch on the tyrant's body. He calmly flew through the barrage and tried to harpoon ZeedGarurumon along the way.

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

A large phoenix bird interceded, cutting in between Burizalor and ZeedGarurumon's path. The tyrant stopped as the flaming bird hurtled toward him. Burizalor opened his left palm, forging a massive ball and hurled it at that flaming bird. The sphere collided with the bird and exploded, abruptly canceling out Garudamon's attack. The tyrant cocked his head, firing double eye beams at Garudamon. Garudamon whirled around, letting the tyrant's beams cut through the ultimate's back.

"Garudamon!" Sora cried out as the giant bird landed through a rock face at the bottom.

As ZeedGarurumon turned, Burizalor was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Matt exclaimed, frantically surveying the area.

"BEHIND YOU!" NinjaStingmon shouted as he and the Digital Humans spotted the tyrant reappearing behind ZeedGarurumon.

Sensing the tyrant's approach, ZeedGarurumon whirled around and jumped away.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_"

Burizalor put his hand in front and cancelled the attack his hand.

"My turn."

In a split second, Burizalor flew up before ZeedGarurumon could blink and smashed him with an elbow strike. The elbow impacted ZeedGarurumon, sending him and Matt sailing toward the ocean. MetalLilamon dove in, catching Matt and ZeedGarurumon just in time.

"Thank you," ZeedGarurumon said.

Matt shook his head, opening his eyes as MetalLilamon came into view. "You!"

"Your welcome yourself," The female Magna warrior remarked.

"Damn! This bastard's fast!" Seraphimmon said.

FlareVeemon turned toward ArchAngemon. "And none of us were able to save Joe!"

"No! Joe!" Sora cried out as she and Falcomon watched in horror at the torturous scene.

The villain's callous laughter sent abrupt chills that froze everyone in place.

At that moment, the sight of Joe's immobile body hit everyone like a cold wave. Their eyes all fell on Joe as the horned monster smiled wickedly.

"Guess, its game over for him then," Burizalor coldly muttered as he flung Joe off his horn and let his body plunge right into the ocean.

"JOE!" Everyone, but the tyrant, shouted as Zudomon leapt out from the ocean (after sailing in the air beforehand).

Zudomon reached out and caught Joe in his right hand. The shelled mammal landed in the ocean, carrying Joe and tended to his friend's horrible wound.

"Joe! Joe! C'mon, speak to me!" Zudomon pleaded as he prodded the boy's motionless body with a finger. Tears filled the mammal's eyes as he desperately pleaded and cried for his partner's sake. Roars of anger placed his cries. Zudomon glared upward, facing Burizalor with incensed anger. "You... you... _**MONSTER!**_"

Suddenly, TK noticed his Crest of Hope glowing as he, too, shared anger toward Burizalor's heartless actions. ArchAngemon, FlareVeemon, and Seraphimmon clenched their fists, letting their anger consume them as set their sights on the tyrant, too.

"Heh," Burizalor chortled darkly, his eyes fixated directly on Zudomon and Joe. "You think you can really save him? Such a naive creature you are. I'm afraid he has about a minute or two before he dies. Give or take, whatever you do won't save him." He switched his view toward the others, wearing a calm smile. "In all honest to goodness, shouldn't you be more concerned with your worthless lives? Hmmm? I guess it wouldn't help anyway when you consider that the Chosen, the hybrids, and the Digimon are all going to die. Fufufufu!"

"_**HEADS UP! YOU HORNED PRICK!**_" A united cry from the trio echoed behind him.

Before Burizalor realized it...

_**WHAM!**_

His face contorted in pain as a fist imprint was embedded on his left cheek. Then, a punch from out of nowhere plunged into Burizalor's gut. Then, a headbutt impacted Burizalor's forehead.

"TIKE! KARA! DAVID!" MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon cried out, bewildered by the kids' reckless actions.

Then, MagnaAngemon flew up right in front of Burizalor and slashed him with his Excalibur.

"_**Excaliburst!**_" MagnaAngemon hollered, empowering his Excalibur with a boost of holy energy and slashed the villain.

The attack caught Burizalor, sending him sailing back.

ArchAngemon glided toward Burizalor and turned toward his friends.

"We're up, bro!" Seraphimmon called out.

FlareVeemon shouted. "Let him have it, guys!"

"LOOK AT THEM GO!" TK cried out.

Overwhelmed with bewilderment, the Digi-Destined and company witnessed the tyrant being brought down by team effort. Fueled by their anger, MagnaAngemon and the Magna trio took matters to their own hands and implemented an all-out assault that overwhelmed the seemingly invincible monster.

"READY! HERE WE GO!" ArchAngemon raised his holy lance and fired a guided blast at Burizalor. "_**Holy Lance!**_"

_**BAM!**_

Burizalor reeled back from the young warrior's attack.

Seraphimmon brought her rod and smashed it across the tyrant's face. "_**Heaven's Rod!**_"

_**WHAM!**_

Burizalor's head rocked back from her rod attack.

FlareVeemon channeled holy fire through his sword and slashed through the monster's hide. "_**V-Saber!**_"

_**SLASH!**_

The monster felt the slash inflict damage as he grunted. "AUGH!"

The trio quickly landed stomps into Burizalor's abdomen, sending him plunging into an isle below.

MagnaAngemon quickly added to the punishment as he caught Burizalor with a holy beam.

"_**GAUGH!**_" Burizalor howled intensely as he fell into the isle like a dead weight.

"_**TAKE THIS, BURIZALOR!**_" TK screamed out with sheer determination. Anger quickly consumed the child as he and the trio set their sights on the fallen tyrant. "_**LET HIM HAVE IT!**_"

Right on cue, MagnaAngemon and the trio opened up their hands as they launched a barrage of energy blasts toward the isle. They continued pumping out more blasts as they carpet bombed the whole isle, aiming their attacks solely on Burizalor. The tyrant's body bounced around, up and down, whilst the blasts consumed him. Taken aback by what was transpiring, the Digi-Destined, the Olympians, and the remaining Digital Humans were astonished by how quickly the tyrant fell. Just a moment ago, Burizalor was seemingly powerful and outright overwhelmed his opposition effortlessly. But, all it took was a trigger to push TK, Tike, Kara, and David to let anger consume them. And that was necessity that allowed them to turn the tables on the monster.

"Wow! This... this... amazing!" Kari watched in astonishment.

Angewomon gritted her teeth. "TK... and those children... how did this happen?"

"OH YEAH! DON'T LET UP, GUYS!" NinjaStingmon hollered with excitement. "Are you seeing this, Keke? No doubt those three will become Ascendants again!"

"Maybe..." MetalLilamon murmured as she shifted her eyes to Matt.

"Impossible! How are those three brats and MagnaAngemon able to do this?" a shocked Bearer of Friendship shouted with his eyes and mouth agape.

"I...I'm a believer now!" Minervamon cried. "We CAN beat this villain!"

"Let's not be too sure until we see the body," Apollomon muttered.

Magna Angemon, ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon continued launching their flurry of blasts all over the tyrant. They stopped as they summoned energy balls over their heads.

"JUST LOOK AT THAT!" Sora exclaimed.

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" Mimi shouted.

"TK must have hidden powers within his Crest that we don't even know about!" Izzy yelled out, astonished. "On top of that, those three must have finally reached into their reserved powers!"

Panning over to the isle, the spot where Burizalor lied was encompassed by a massive golden dome forged by MagnaAngemon and the warrior trio. The four quickly threw their attacks and watched as they impacted the dome. Following that, there was a moment lull, and then...

_**BA-BOOM!**_

...a massive explosion swept up the whole isle along with Burizalor. MagnaAngemon and the Magna trio set their eyes where the isle was the whole vicinity trembled under the pressure. A rain of debris fell from the sky as remnants of the isle were sent scattering into the clouds. Overwhelmed with shock, the Digi-Destined and company fell in silence.

TK panted, holding his Crest of Hope while having exhausted a lot of its power to boost MagnaAngemon.

The Magna trio, too, were exhausted after reaching into their reserved Ki.

"T.. TK?" Matt glanced at his brother, shocked and in disbelief. "Un... unbelievable!"

ZeedGarurumon added. "Didn't think he had that in him, did you?"

"I did," MetalLilamon said. "Matt, now do you see? Don't overlook even the smallest ones."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," the Bearer of Friendship snorted. "I know."

"Way go to TK! Tike, Kara, David, you guys rock!" Kari cried out from above them.

TK, MagnaAngemon, ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon gazed over at the exact spot Burizalor was laying. The billowing smoke cloud finally dispersed, revealing the tyrant's fate. The horned titan, to everyone's shock, was facefirst on the ground and seemingly knocked unconscious. His body hasn't even moved or twitched an inch. A smile etched on TK's face, feeling a sense of pride of having brought the cold-blooded monster.

"I know my brother and Angemon can do the impossible... but... this IS impossible!" Matt exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Could the ones closest to becoming an Ascendant be... my brother... and those three kids?"

MetalLilamon turned, catching Matt bring the Ascendant thing to light. _What you say could be likely true, Matt. X did tell me the kids might be more likely to tap into the Ascendant powers first._ She quickly shifted her view upward, eyeing Kari and Angewomon. _And Tai's sister is no exception to the rule either._

"YAY! YAY! TAKE THAT, YOU LOSER!" Minervamon celebrated the way she does best - by dancing in mid-air and singing with joy. "WE DID IT! WOO! WOO!"

"Can it really be over, though?" wondered Dianamon.

Apollomon closely observed Burizalor's prone body on the isle. "The body is there and I can't sense any life energy from him. This really might confirm his demise."

Meanwhile, with Joe seemingly out of it, Zudomon was forced to de-digivolve. Gomamon pulled Joe up shore on an isle and tried closing his friend's wound.

"C'mon, Joe! You're gonna recover buddy!" The sea mammal pleaded to his motionless friend. "Don't you die on me! Who else am I gonna tell my jokes to?"

As Lillymon landed where Gomamon was, Mimi hopped off as she raced over toward Joe's side.

"Joe! C'mon, open your eyes!" Mimi cried out, grabbing the young man's cold hand. She noticed Joe's face was growing even paler. "No..."

"GUYS! IS HE OKAY?" TK called out to everyone tending to Joe.

"He'll be fine!" Falcomon called out as he flew out of Sora's arms. "Allow me to go down and heal him."

"Can you save his life?" Sora gasped.

Falcomon nodded as he flew to where the group crowded around Joe.

"Looks like Falcomon will take it from here. Apparently, he said he can heal Joe," MagnaAngemon said.

Seraphimmon sighed with relief. "Oh good."

"Then, we should be in good hands," FlareVeemon affirmed.

"You guys don't have time for Joe!" Matt addressed to TK and the Magna trio. He quickly pointed back toward the isle where Burizalor was already standing up. "You really think Burizalor's going to go down that easily?"

"He's right! Look!" NinjaStingmon cried.

MetalLilamon growled. "Damn it! Too good to be true!"

Pivoting their view toward Burizalor, TK, Magna Angemon, and the trio's faces contorted with distress. Back on his feet, the icy tyrant glared at his opposition, coldly narrowing his eyes at them. A mix of irritation and anger etched on his scathed face whilst cursing under his breath.

"You little rats. It appears you aren't just ordinary children, are you?" Burizalor scoffed irritably, gritting his teeth angrily. "You managed to abuse me a little there, but it's unfortunate you chose _me_ as an enemy. As I said before, the fact that you're going to die _will not_ change."

"Da… damn it all!" Matt growled, quickly pivoting his view toward TK and the others. "Looks like we were a little too optimistic!"

"But... we gave it everything we had!" TK snapped.

ArchAngemon frowned. "That just means we need to pound this jackass harder!"

Seraphimmon concurred. "Right, bro!"

FlareVeemon readied his blade. "We'll keep hitting him until he gives up!"

"Easier said than done," MetalLilamon said.

However, TK was hesitant to even move.

"TK? Don't let doubt over cloud your mind," MagnaAngemon said. "We can overcome this adversity!"

"But... we gave it all we had!" TK cried out, grasping his Crest of Hope.

Before TK and the others realized what was coming, the ground trembled under Burizalor. A dark red aura outlined the titan's body as rocks hovered and revolved around him.

"The pain from which you gave me, I will return it a thousand fold!" The tyrant declared as he phased out from his position.

In an instant, Burizalor already reached MagnaAngemon and drove a knee into the angel's abdomen. If that wasn't enough, Burizalor phased and reappeared in front of the Magna trio. He caught ArchAngemon with a punch, leveled Seraphimmon with a forearm smash, and blasted FlareVeemon a vicious tail swipe.

As MagnaAngemon plunged to the nearest isle, the Magna trio soon fell alongside him. TK quickly rolled off MagnaAngemon's back and hit the back of a rock. The tyrant flickered behind MagnaAngemon, elbowing the back of the angel's head. This vicious blow managed to knock MagnaAngemon silly and forced him to turn back into Patamon.

ArchAngemon bumrushed Burizalor, catching him with his lance. Burizalor caught the lance and seized it out of the young warrior's grip and drove a fist to his face.

"No! Tike!" TK cried out.

"Bastard!" Seraphimmon shouted as she flew at the tyrant.

FlareVeemon jetted up at the same exact time.

As both warriors tried hitting the monster, Burizalor stopped them with energy blasts.

"Fufufu, where do you rats think you're attempting to do? How amusing."

"Hey, ass! We're not letting you walk all over us!" ArchAngemon shouted defiantly as he ran up with fists clenched.

Burizalor chortled and flew up, kicking ArchAngemon hard enough and knocked him back into normal form. Tike rolled across the dirt, couching as he clutched his stomach.

"Tike!" Seraphimmon and FlareVeemon cried.

TK quickly raced over to Patamon, scooping the little rookie into his arms. "Patamon! Speak to me!"

_**Wham!**_

_**Bam!**_

Both Seraphimmon and FlareVeemon pummeled with vicious blows, which knocked them back into normal. Burizalor kicked Tike over, forcing him to lie on his back. The monster went into extreme lengths and pressed his foot atop of Tike's head, crushing it into the ground.

"Well, you did put up a fight, but this is where you end."

"Tike…!" Kara shouted, standing up as she rushed to her brother's distress.

David struggled to stand, scrambling after Kara. "Hang on, Tike! We're coming!"

"Heh," Burizalor smirked as he kicked Tike's body into their arms.

As Kara and David caught Tike, the tyrant phased in front of them and swung his tail across, swiping them off their feet.

"NO!" NinjaStingmon shouted as he flew down and jetted toward the tyrant. "FACE ME!"

"With pleasure," the cold monster chortled darkly, firing two blasts that knocked NinjaStingmon's swords out of his hands.

"Augh!" NinjaStingmon cried out before Burizalor flew up and drove a fist into his stomach, knocking him out and forcing him to turn back into Sam.

MetalLilamon quickly took matters to her own hands. She jetted downward and barricaded Burizalor from the children. TK stood up, observing the horrifying demise of the Digital Humans.

"He's… he's… too powerful… for all of us…" TK cried, closing his eyes as tears fell. "How do we beat him? He's too strong!"

"TK!" Kari called out from above as TK whirled around.

Angewomon quickly flew to the isle and landed, allowing Kari to race over to TK. Before she could reach him, the boy suddenly collapsed from the shock and fell facefirst with Patamon still in his arms.

"NO! TK!" Kari screamed as she dropped over by the child's side. "Get up!"

Witnessing his brother's collapse, Matt clenched his fists and angrily glared toward Burizalor. If being humiliated wasn't enough, bringing intentional harm to his brother pushed him over the edge and rightfully so.

"ZeedGarurumon, get him while he has his back turned…"

"Right."

As he paced toward MetalLilamon, Burizalor cackled and licked his lips.

"You're willing to go to these lengths to protect a couple of brats? Oh well, it's your funeral. Once I'm done with you mutts, the Child of Hope and his rodent die next."

"_**Fullmetal Blaze!**_"

Burizalor cocked his head…

_**Ba-Boom!  
**_

…and was blasted with a barrage of missiles and guided beams.

"Heh," Matt smirked, still riding atop ZeedGarurumon with arms folded. "What a fool you are! This is what happens when you let your guard down, you cocky bastard! Now, here's a special bonus especially made for you, courtesy of me! Let him have it, ZeedGarurumon!"

"_**Blowback Breath!**_"

_**Wha-Boom!**_

ZeedGarurumon continually pumped out rapid mouth blasts that engulfed the tyrant completely. As he ceased firing, a large smoke cloud covered the area where Burizalor stood.

"Whoa… nice one, Matt, ZeedGarurumon!" MetalLilamon said until she turned and gasped. _Oh no!_

Glancing over to where Kari tended to TK, Matt furrowed his brows. _Little brother._

"Matt! We've got big problems!"

"What?" The Bearer of Friendship turned as he faced the billowing cloud. As the smoke lifted, his face contorted with horrifying disbelief. "No… no! It can't be! You hit in head-on!"

Burizalor chortled, eyeing Matt and ZeedGarurumon over his shoulder. "You're so hasty, Yamato. There's no need to rush. I'll have plenty of time to play with you after I'm done with all of your friends. But, first things first, the mutts have to be put to sleep _permanently_."

Wasting no time, Burizalor dashed right up to MetalLilamon and kneed her in the stomach. The vicious blow registered and knocked MetalLilamon, causing her to de-digivolve. Keke was knocked aside, rolling across the ground. The tyrant advanced toward the youngest trio. Tike sprang up, catching Burizalor with an uppercut. Barely fazed by Tike's fist, Burizalor grabbed the child's head and smashed it into the ground. Kara shot forward and went for a headbutt, but the monster backhanded her aside. He pivoted his view on David and kicked him aside.

"Heh, that didn't take long."

Clenching his fists, Matt didn't move an inch as doubt clouded his thinking.

"Matt! We need to get in there and save them!" ZeedGarurumon interjected, trying to get his partner to focus on the situation. "Matt? Matt!"

"We're… we're screwed…" The blond-haired youth stammered, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, Tike gained a second wind and caught Burizalor with a punch. The tyrant caught Tike's fist and twisted his arm around, pinning the child to the ground. He proceeded to force Tike's face into the ground and pinned him down with a foot. Tike screamed out in agony as Burizalor crushed him beneath his foot.

"Tike…" Kara muttered, struggling to sit up.

David lifted his head, cursing. "Damn… c'mon, Tike… get up!"

Angewomon watched the torturous scene unfold. "Kari, you stay with TK and Patamon. I'm going in."

Burizalor hovered down onto the battlefield and walked over to the fallen Patamon. He kicked him across like a soccer ball.

"Angewomon, please be careful," the Bearer of Light said, holding TK's head on her lap with Patamon still in his arms.

"I'm… sorry…" TK murmured, barely able to speak coherently. The boy was still seemingly out of it, but able top utter a few words. "Guys. I'm sorry."

"You guys…" Kari said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her Crest of Light as tears streamed down her cheeks. Throwing her head up, the girl cried out and pleaded. "We have to give it our all, everyone! We can't stop! No matter what!"

Over on the other isle, the Digi-Destined listened to Kari's pleas. Falcomon finished healing Joe as the responsible one sat up, groaning.

"JOE!" Gomamon and Mimi cried out with relief.

Joe blinked, checking over his wound. "But, how?"

"You can thank Falcomon for that," Sora said.

The blue-haired adolescent put his glasses on and faced Falcomon. "You healed me?"

"Yes, the Great Elder passed down his special ability to me to help you all."

Joe smiled. "Then, I better thank you and the Elder then. Thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing I wouldn't do to help a friend in need," the modest rookie nodded.

"Guys, they're in trouble over there," Garudamon advised everyone. "We need to head over there."

Lillymon gasped. "And Burizalor's about to finish off the kids!"

"No! And what the hell is Matt doing sitting there?" Sora angrily exclaimed.

Izzy frowned. "There's no time to waste! Let's move!"

MegaKabuterimon noticed the Olympians gliding toward the isle. "Look! They're already on the move!"

"Then, it's our turn!" The Bearer of Love openly declared.

Before Burizalor attempted to crush Tike's head, he watched as the Olympians descended and surrounded him.

"You insects again? You never give up, do you?" The tyrant chortled darkly.

"Not as long as you're breathing our planet's air," Dianamon hissed.

Minervamon quickly dashed right at Burizalor. "Here I go!"

"Minervamon, wait!" Apollomon exclaimed.

Barely lifting his right hand, Burizalor summoned pillars of red light that exploded under the Olympians' feet and sent him flailing into different directions. After easily disposing the Olympus guards, the tyrant focused his malicious intents on Tike.

"Now, where were we…?"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

Catching the electrical discharge, Burizalor backhanded and sent it sailing into the distant ocean. He caught MegaKabuterimon diving toward him. Burizalor barely even moved an inch and punched MegaKabuterimon. One punch managed to stun and out the gargantuan beetle in his place.

"Playing hero are we, Child of Knowledge? Too bad you and your overgrown bug picked a fight with me." With that, the tyrant slammed an energy ball into MegaKabuterimon's stomach and repelled him away.

"HANG ON, IZZY!" MegaKabuterimon screeched as he folded his hands around Izzy and crashed into the waters.

"That was close!" Izzy said as he slipped out of MegaKabuterimon's arms and climbed atop his back.

Burizalor smirked, shifting his eyes back on Tike. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Execution order one… coming right up." He once again placed his foot over Tike's head. "This is the end."

"Tike… no…" TK muttered as Kari watched him struggle and cry out as if he were in pain.

"TK!" Kari shouted as she fell faint… and noticed a subtle white aura wash over her. She quickly turned her head, glaring at Burizalor with intense anger. "_Burizalor…_"

xxxxx

_**25 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

Closing in on their location, BanchoLeomon accelerated his flight speed. But, try as he might, he was already too late as the battle already started. He sensed a cluster of Kis fading rapidly

"There's a number of Kis diminishing! I'm coming Chosen! Don't give out!"

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

"_**Flower Cannon!**_" Lillymon desperately fired her cannon beam, which Burizalor caught and canceled out. He threw a pair of beams that blasted Lillymon aside. Then, he turned as Garudamon closing in, trying to catch him with her claws.

"_**Phoenix Claws!**_"

Burizalor caught Garudamon's hand and threw her over into the ocean.

The villain chortled. "Cool off until you're truly ready to fight me." He quickly proceeded to crush Tike's head like a grape. "You've got a hard head, boy." Glancing over his shoulder, he caught Matt and ZeedGarurumon hesitant to move. "What's the matter, Yamato? Aren't you coming to help this poor lad? It would seem you're already pissing your little pants. Feel free to stay that way, because your turn will come. I always save the best for last anyways."

Tike could feel his head already cracking as Burizalor pressed harder.

Kara and David were up as they stalked toward Burizalor.

"Matt, you idiot! Get your ass in gear!" Keke shouted at the petrified young man. "He's gonna kill him!"

"Matt! Overcome this fear of yours!" ZeedGarurumon barked. "What are you afraid of?"

_I don't even know those brats, but… I'm only concerned for TK. _Matt mentally noted. He eyed TK as Kari tended to the boy. _TK is all that matters, but… that girl… I can't shake off this feeling as if I know her before. And those kids… I'm starting to feel some sort of connection to them. Should… I… can I? But, what am I supposed to be against Burizalor's ridiculous power?_

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Tai paced back and forth, cursing under his breath. He repeatedly stared between the healing chamber and his Digivice. Agumon remained frozen inside the chamber.

Clutching his Digivice, Tai rigidly eyed his device's screen. _That was TK's Crest that just faded! What the hell is going on out there? Agumon, your injuries should've all healed! They need us now more than ever!_

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

"_I've seen enough,_" Kari spoke in an otherworldly tone as the white aura around her glowed.

The other Digi-Destined noted the strange phenomenon as they watched Kari floating off the ground. Keke, Sam, Kara, and David sensed an intense energy source emanating from the glowing child.

"Kari?" Kara gasped.

David blinked. "…that light."

"It's the sacred light," Sam muttered.

Keke frowned as she noticed Burizalor had his eyes attentively drawn to Kari. She took to the air and noticed Angewomon distancing herself.

"Wh… what's that light?" Burizalor cried out as he noted Kari floating 20 feet in the air. "Could it be…?" _Could she be the Ascendant I've predicted all along?_

"KARI!" Sora cried out as she watched Tai's sister standing afloat.

A befuddled Mimi gazed up. "What's that light around her?"

"KARI! GET DOWN! BURIZALOR SEES YOU!" The Bearer of Love called out to the child.

The Olympians slowly came to as they noticed Kari's glowing form.

"The light…" Dianamon murmured, lifting her head.

Apollomon added. "…it's the light prophesied to extinguish the darkness. Just as the Great Elder forebode."

"Could she be the _one_? The Ascendant… to end the darkness?" Minervamon wondered as she fell on her back.

"Prodigious. Whatever it is, it has Burizalor's attention!" Izzy cried.

Joe blinked, adjusting his glasses. "Um… why is Kari glowing in the first place?"

"The light…" Falcomon murmured quietly. He noticed TK, Patamon, and Tike all on the ground, all of whom look worn out. "I better go heal them, but I can't… not with Burizalor still there."

"Kari?" Matt muttered as his eyes fell on the glowing child. "Get down! Burizalor won't hesitate to kill you!"

Burizalor chortled. "So, you can glow like a flashlight? So what? I'll just finish this child first and then you're ne-"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

Suddenly, Burizalor whirled around as a white arrow hurtled toward him. He flipped over to evaded it, but then a pair of pink discs glided by and cut off the tip of Burizalor's tail. Burizalor shifted his view toward Angewomon and Keke, who both readily forged their attacks again.

"_**YOU TWO!**_" Burizalor bellowed. "I got too careless!"

"Just because you knocked me out of Magna form, doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass!" Keke cried out, forging another set of pink discs in her hands.

Angewomon readied another arrow. "Let him have it!"

"Right! _**Rosemary Discs!**_

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

Burizalor quickly stopped the arrow with his hand, but then the two discs exploded and out came a barrage of spinning blades. Burizalor maneuvered around the discs, letting them all pass by. He quickly turned his head and noticed Joe walking on the isle alongside Gomamon and Falcomon.

"And that little brat! He… he should've been mortally wounded!" The tyrant shouted as he turned as another set of arrows and discs hurtled at his direction. He fired a beam and deleted the projectiles in an instant.

"_Burizalor!_"

The horned monster whirled around, noticing Kari heatedly pointing at his direction.

"Child of Light, you're no Ascendant!"

"_Your evil ways will come to an end. The Digiverse is no place for parasites like you. We will make sure that you are extinguished._"

"We'll see," Burizalor snarled as he fired a beam toward Kari.

Suddenly, Apollomon intercepted Burizalor's beam as it pierced right through his chest. To everyone's shock, the Olympian warrior fell as he gave a final message to the monster.

"Your end… will come… at the hand of this Ascendant… your omega is coming…"

With that, Apollomon was ultimately deleted.

"_**APOLLOMON!**_" The Chosen cried out in shock.

Even Kari screamed and shed tears. "_**APOLLOMON!**_"

"Damn that monster! DAMN HIM!" Dianamon screamed as she rushed ahead to initiate a counterattack, but Minervamon restrained her colleague. "LET ME GO!"

Minervamon pinned her down, crying. "Apollomon did it to protect the Child of Light! That was his choice to make! Don't worry! We will avenge our fallen friend!"

"Apollomon sacrificed himself for us," Mimi said, cupping her mouth in shock.

Falcomon cried, shedding tears. "No… Apollomon…! Apollomon, you didn't have to go that far!"

"C'mon! We've got to heal TK and Patamon!" Joe insisted as he grabbed Falcomon.

Suddenly, Kari's white light glowed in conjunction with her glowing Crest of Light. The pink and white light energies converged, coalescing into a single source of holy power. As Kari focused on the sacred light, she transferred some of it over to Angewomon. Angewomon's body was engulfed by a bright pink aura as her body structure began morphing.

"Angewomon's digivolving?" Sora exclaimed.

Keke blinked, taken aback. "Whoa… Kari…"

"She's tapping to the full extent of her Crest thanks to that mysterious light!" exclaimed ZeedGarurumon.

Befuddled, Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Now, Angewomon's able to reach mega-level?"

"It's begun," Sam said.

Kari opened her eyes, speaking in a deep otherworldly tone. "_Ascend to the skies._"

"Kari, this power… it's… invigorating! I feel much stronger!" Angewomon cried out as every bit of clothing and armor vanished off her body. Her nude outline was concealed behind a pink pillar of light. "Angewomon… _**MEGA SHINKA!**_" As she glided into the air, her human form altered and became a long, serpentine figure covered in pink fur. Her head structure became draconian yet gained features resembling a cat – including whiskers and nose. Four short limbs, armed with claws, sprouted out of her elongated body. A pair of long black horns jutted out the back of her cranium. Shooting out of the pink light, the pink dragon emerged and expelled green fire from her mouth, roaring. "_**Magnadramon!**_"

Naturally, everyone – including Burizalor – was taken aback by the result.

"WHOA! THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED!" Joe freaked out.

Astonished, Sora gazed up toward Magnadramon. "How beautiful."

"But, will it be enough?" wondered Dianamon. _The Child of Light has already just expended most of that mysterious light making her partner evolve._

"Heh, that's awesome," David remarked.

Kara gripped her chest, smiling. "Let him have it, Kari!"

"Incredible! I never pegged Kari would go all out like this!" Matt exclaimed.

Burizalor clenched his fists, unhinged by Magnadramon's entrance. "Bah, this is nothing. And here I was getting worried. Just an average mega-level, that's all it is."

"RAUUUGH!" Magnadramon screamed, thrashing her tail around angrily. She quickly rocketed toward Burizalor and opened her mouth, catching him between her teeth.

"This is nothing! You're just a feral beast with little control!" Burizalor laughed as it effortlessly held Magnadramon's jaw open.

Kari called out in command. "_Dragon Fire!_"

The pink-furred dragon roared out, repeating Kari. "_**Dragon Fire!**_"

As green fire expelled from the beast's mouth, it did nothing to faze the villain.

"Heh, can you shoot fire from your ass now?" Burizalor taunted the beast as he flew out of Magnadramon's mouth. He revolved around Magnadramon and punched her stomach, staggering the behemoth. "You can't beat me like this!"

Everyone watched in vain once their hopes shattered.

"Even digivolving into that thing wasn't enough?" Izzy said.

Keke growled as she flew in and fired a blast, tagging Burizalor's back.

"Feh, futile efforts," the tyrant scoffed as he turned and fired eye beams that repelled Keke away.

"_**Fire Tornado!**_" screamed Magnadramon, who swept Burizalor into the air with a fiery green tornado.

Burizalor managed to pull himself out of the tornado and fired a beam that impacted Magnadramon's forehead. The attack knocked Magnadramon down and sent her plunging through a rock face.

"Damn… you mean… all that for nothing?" Matt scowled, observing Magnadramon's immediate downfall.

However, Kari didn't deter from her spot as she clasped her Crest of Light.

"_Rise Magnadramon._"

Gaining a boost from Kari's Crest of Light, Magnadramon recovered from her fall and jetted up to engage Burizalor. Magnadramon launched a volley of green fire blasts, which Burizalor evaded effortlessly. Magnadramon stormed right up to the tyrant, hitting him with her tail. One tail swipe later and Burizalor was sent plunging to the ground. Burizalor immediately stopped and hovered over the ground. He opened his right hand, throwing a guided beam that impacted Magnadramon's chest. Magnadramon resisted Burizalor's attack and jetted forward, catching the villain in her mouth again. Burizalor pressed his hands onto Magnadramon's upper jaw and kicked it, sending Magnadramon sailing into the air.

Burizalor opened his right hand and forged a large sphere, which she threw at Magnadramon. The attack caught and immobilized Magnadramon, letting her plunge to the ground.

"No… it can't be…" Kara muttered.

Mimi shook her head dismissively. "No, no, no! That can't be it!"

"Get up!" Sora pleaded.

"Well, so much for the great comeback. All that power and it didn't even make a difference," Burizalor chortled as he levitated near Magnadramon's side. He lowered his hand and gathered energy into his palm. "Time we end this."

"_Magnadramon… no… NO!_" Kari cried out as she fell to earth. The white light that surrounded the child slowly began fading as her link to Magnadramon weakened.

"_**KARI!**_" Sora cried out as she ran over to catch her.

Kara dove in and caught Kari, preventing her fall.

David called out. "Nice save, Kara!"

"Kari, you're in good hands now," Kara reassured the Bearer of Light, who was slowly coming to.

"Gato… Gatomon? Where's Gatomon?" Kari frantically looked around.

"That strange glow you had is gone," Sora said.

"Light? What light?" Kari blinked as she noticed Burizalor standing over Magnadramon. "Is that… is that thing… Gatomon?" He jumped out of Kara's arms and collapsed, falling to her knees. She felt a force punch her in the stomach, causing her to fall back. "Ugh!"

"Kari!" Sora screamed.

Kara gaped. _She's linked to Gatomon that she's able to share the pain!_

As Burizalor punched Magnadramon repeatedly, Kari felt blows impacting her body.

"STOP IT!" Keke shouted as she and Sam dashed in to intercept Burizalor's relentless assault.

Matt quietly observed what was going on. _This happened when TK collapsed as soon as Patamon fell unconscious. TK and Kari are linked to their Digimon partners… to the point where they share their pain. Could this be the prerequisite to achieving an Ascendant power? Unless, there's another variable that needs to be achieved!_

All the while, Falcomon finished healing TK, Patamon, and Tike. They were already filled in on the situation prior and during Magnadramon's ascension. TK and Tike watched Keke and Sam engage Burizalor. It didn't take long for the tyrant to repel them with energy blasts. Dianamon and Minervamon flew in, quickly engaging the tyrant head-on.

"Let's go give them a hand, Patamon," TK said.

Patamon affirmed. "Right!"

Tike clenched his fists. "Falcomon, go heal Kara and David. We're going to all need a boost."

"We're on it!" Falcomon said as he and Joe hurried over to Tike's friends.

After backhanding the Olympus duo, Burizalor stood over their brutally abused bodies and cackled darkly.

"Your attempt to avenge that foolish warrior was in vain," Burizalor spat on the two Olympians. "Now, I'll make sure you stay down permanently!" Pointing his finger over the two, Burizalor charged a finger beam.

Suddenly, he ceased his attack and overheard a Digivice/Crest energies converging.

"LAY YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!" TK cried out as his Digivice and Crest lit up. "Patamon, with all my hope… I wish to protect my friends and stop this monster!"

At that instant, a golden light washed over Patamon. The tiny winged mammal ascended into the air as a column of golden light allowed Patamon to evolve into a humanoid figure. He evolved through his various evolutions: Angemon and MagnaAngemon.

"Patamon… _**MEGA SHINKA!**_" The rookie cried out as he emerged. In the tiny creature's place was a ten-winged figure garbed in bright, silver body armor. Each golden wing was angelic and brimmed with holy energy that emanated throughout his body. His face was concealed behind a mask. Adorning his waist was a golden loincloth with the Crest of Hope inscribed on it. Coupled with the armor, there was a breechcloth that hung over his legs with an inscription – which translates to _All is with me_. The angelic warrior howled with authority. "_**Seraphimon!**_"

Taken aback by yet another mega evolution, Burizalor threw an energy ball that Seraphimon evaded by swerving around.

"_**ANOTHER ONE?**_" Burizalor screamed. "But, that was the rodent I defeated! How did you recover so quickly?"

"Your evil deeds come to an end, tyrant!" Seraphimon declared as he threw a punch at Burizalor.

The cold tyrant cocked his head, catching Seraphimon's fist and threw him into the air.

"Did you forget about me, jackass?"

As Burizalor turned, a fist impacted his face and knocked him back.

Tike sprang right at Burizalor and caught him with an energy blast to his face. Burizalor staggered back as he and Tike exchanged blows. Seraphimon hurried over to Magnadramon's side and placed a hand over the beast's back.

"Gatomon…"

"Is that you, Patamon?"

"I'm Seraphimon now thanks to TK's hopes," the mega addressed to his colleague. "That light emanating from Kari unlocked your full potential. But, I believe that form was never meant to happen. Some unfortunate circumstances led to this feral beast form."

Magnadramon barely lifted her head. "Are you saying…? There's another form? A truer form that allows me to control my power?"

"TK," Seraphimon turned to his partner. He saw TK carrying Kari over toward them. "Good."

"Kari, are you able to harness your Crest?" TK inquired to his friend. "Maybe with your Crest, you can unlock Gatomon's true mega form."

"But, how can I?" Kari looked completely lost.

The Bearer of Hope grabbed Kari's hand. "Unlock your Crest's potential. Maybe if we combine our Crest's energies, we can get Gatomon back on her feet!"

"Gatomon, are you willing to continue fighting?" Kari asked her partner.

"To protect you, I will…"

Meanwhile, after being healed by Falcomon, the Digital Humans launched a counterattack on Burizalor. Tike, Kara, and David took turns catching the tyrant with a volley of blasts. Keke and Sam fired beams that held Burizalor back, preventing the villain from reaching the Bearers of Hope and Light.

Tike and Kara called out from the distance. "Go for it, TK and Kari!"

"This is it, Kari! Activate your Crest!" TK exclaimed.

Hastily grabbing her Crest, Kari focused as her Crest of Light lit up in conjunction with TK's glowing Crest. Both Crests channeled and transferred light into Magnadramon, who received an immediate boost. Revived by the Crests, Magnadramon raised her head and bellowed. Then, a golden aura of light washed and engulfed Magnadramon, allowing her to evolve.

"GO FOR IT, GATOMON!" Kari commanded, hefting her Crest of Light into the air.

Magnadramon turned back into Gatomon.

Then, Gatomon's form became humanoid behind a pillar of pink light. She evolved straight into her ultimate form Angewomon and then turned into an unfamiliar armored, winged figure.

"Gatomon… _**MEGA SHINKA!**_" In place of the angel woman was place was a 'Holy Mother-like' angel figure garbed in a complete set of green armor (covering all but her stomach, navel, and lower mouth) and four golden, metal angel wings jutting out her back. In her right hand, she firmly gripped a long, golden javelin. "_**Ophanimon!**_"

An elated Kari gazed happily. "Op… Ophanimon?"

"Now, this is how you should be," Seraphimon stated.

"My power feels greater," Ophanimon declared, brandishing her javelin as she nodded to Seraphimon. "Thank you for helping me realize my true form."

"Are you feeling up to beating a bad guy, you two?" TK asked.

Seraphimon nodded. "Let's silence this great evil."

"Our combined powers should defeat Burizalor once and for all!" Ophanimon said.

"Are you sure?" inquired Kari.

"I hope, Kari."

Alternating his view ahead, Burizalor's eyes gaped in disbelief. First, Patamon and now Gatomon.

"That power I just saw emanating! That was… that was the beast I easily defeated?" The tyrant backed away as the Digital Humans and the angel duo advanced toward him. "How have they been able to recover this quickly?"

"Heh, looks like we're back in the game now!" Matt declared, heatedly pointing to Burizalor. "We didn't even need Tai after all. You're done, Burizalor!"

Sora pitted her hopes on the group. "Yeah… we can do this."

"I wasted all that time toying with you. I should've killed you!" Burizalor hissed.

"_**NOW! HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!**_" ZeedGarurumon commanded.

"_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_" Seraphimon howled, forging seven super-heated balls as he threw them at Burizalor.

Ophanimon howled, manifesting ten crystals in her hands and threw them at the villain. "_**Sefirot Crystal!**_"

ZeedGarurumon fired a condensed shot from his cannon, directing it on Burizalor. "_**Z'd Cannon!**_"

Keke, Sam, Kara, Tike, and David threw a volley of Ki blasts that collided with the tyrant.

All the attacks converged and exploded around the tyrant, catching him in an explosive burst of light. Following the explosions, a billowing smoke cloud formed over the area. Everyone watched on closely and anxiously, hoping the coalesced attack finished the villain off for good.

As the smoke cleared, Burizalor still stood with a few scratches, but his face conveyed more irritation than before. Cue a shot to the shocked expressions of the Digi-Destined and company.

"Is that the best you got? That… _**HARDLY HAS TO BE IT!**_" Burizalor bellowed angrily. "How infuriatingly wasteful!"

Seraphimon couldn't believe it. "Wh… what now?"

Keke scowled. "Oh, c'mon already!"

"Who knows now? Now, we clearly just pissed him off!" Matt growled as frustration took over.

"No, we can't give up now! We have to keep attacking!" TK screamed. "If I won't give up, neither should any of you!"

"I'm with you, TK!" Kari said.

"Likewise!" Tike, Kara, and David cried out in unison.

With that, the Digital Humans closed in and prepared to engage Burizalor.

_**Shoom!**_

Like a shooting star, a flash of light interceded and cut the trio off from reaching Burizalor.

A glowing figure stood in front of the group, blockading their path.

"Who the heck is that?" Joe said.

Izzy frowned. "Another foe?"

"No, I'm beginning to see a shape!" MegaKabuterimon replied.

The Digi-Destined and company gazed ahead to clearly recognize the figure. TK and Kari looked on faintly as they saw a mane flowing down the figure's back and recognized the build of the said figure.

"He looks different… but…" TK murmured.

Kari gasped happily. "But, this feeling I'm getting. Can it… be?"

"LEOMON?" TK and Kari cried out.

"Leomon? But, he looks different! Is that really Leomon?" The red-haired Bearer of Love gaped in shock.

Matt gritted his teeth. "Leomon?"

"So, the wish worked!" Keke cried.

The Olympians were thrilled to hear about their friends' revival.

"Good, so this is the warrior they restored," Dianamon murmured as she gingerly stood up. _Apollomon, my friend… their wish worked just as they planned._

Naturally, the Digimon were shocked to see Leomon's sudden arrival. He died in the previous skirmish with the invaders. His revival was long overdue.

"But, where's Ogremon? Isn't he supposed to be here?" asked Mimi.

Gomamon nodded. "Yeah, I was just going to ask that!"

"Good to see you, my friends," BanchoLeomon addressed to everyone. He had his back to the group whilst facing Burizalor, who didn't budge an inch from his spot. "As for Ogremon, he and I merged to become one warrior. As of now, we are BanchoLeomon."

"You… merged with Ogremon? So, you're part Ogremon?" Sam pointed out.

"And with two other warriors on this planet," BanchoLeomon said.

Seraphimon smiled behind his mask. "Welcome back, my friend."

"So, this is Burizalor. I recall him being short," BanchoLeomon eyed the tyrant's second acquired form.

"He went through a few changes," Kari said.

"I see. So, he can evolve, too," the fused warrior promptly stated.

"Humph, whoever you are, you made a big mistake coming here," Burizalor scoffed, facing BanchoLeomon intently. "I'll ensure you meet your demise alongside these brats and their pets."

"I'll be your opponent now, you tyrant," BanchoLeomon declared, throwing his cape behind his back. "Everyone stay out of this. This is my fight now."

"Are you crazy?" Keke berated him.

Ophanimon approached the fused warrior. "Please, reconsider this, my friend."

"We're better off fighting him together!" TK said.

"Don't argue with me," BanchoLeomon requested as he and Burizalor descended, exchanging cold and determined stares.

"Can he win alone?" Kara wondered.

Tike scoffed. "He should let us help him!"

"Humph, what a fool. Are you that eager to die again, Leomon?" Matt frowned as he observed BanchoLeomon's calm stance.

Dianamon and Minervamon sensed a familiar vibe emanating from the fused warrior.

"This power… Minervamon, can you feel it?"

"Yeah, but is it possible?"

"Mercurimon, Marsmon?" Dianamon eyed BanchoLeomon.

Burizalor and BanchoLeomon clenched their fists, readying themselves for what will erupt into an explosive battle between monsters.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Grand BanchoLeomon Entry! Burizalor's Furious 2nd Transformation!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Magnadramon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon all in one chapter! Oh my.

Apollomon meets his unfortunate end. That leaves just two Olympus digimon, but how long can they last for?

Finally, BanchoLeomon hits the scene! We'll see how powerful four digimon merged as one can outlast Burizalor. :D

Next time, BanchoLeomon shows us the extent of his powers and… Burizalor transforms again.

Send a review and stay gold!


	39. BanchoLeomon Entry! 2nd Transformation!

**A/N: **BanchoLeomon demonstrates his new powers. On top of that, Burizalor reveals his next hideous transformation. And lots of fighting.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 39: The Grand BanchoLeomon Entry! Burizalor's 2nd Transformation!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

BanchoLeomon and Burizalor intently glared each other down. They didn't budge an inch as they quietly and methodically sized each other up.

"This warrior. I can't put my finger on it, but I can sense Mercurimon and Marsmon's energies emanating from him."

Upon hearing this, Dianamon's curiosity piqued. "Yes, that explains why he feels so familiar. Did I just overhear him say that he's fused with our colleagues?"

"And this Ogremon they revived, too. Does that mean?" Minervamon gasped. "This warrior is a composite of _FOUR_ digimon? Wow, incredible!"

Overhearing the two Olympians, BanchoLeomon addressed to the two. "Dianamon, Minervamon, my friends, it is best if you stay out of this and recuperate. I'll avenge our people by doing away with this monster."

"Marsmon! Mercurimon! Is that really you in there?" Dianamon called to the fused warrior.

BanchoLeomon paced across as he kept his eye on the tyrant. "I am part Mercurimon, part Marsmon, but I'm also Leomon and Ogremon. We are one, but right now I am BanchoLeomon, warrior of justice." He stopped, slowly turning his head as he nodded to the two Olympians. "I'll avenge Apollomon. I understand that was his energy that diminished."

"But, can you…? Can you defeat Burizalor on your own?" Minervamon inquired.

Dianamon protested. "That's insane! You can't fight him alone!"

"Yeah, I've got to agree with those two," Matt added as he and the others listened to the Olympians exchanging words with BanchoLeomon. "I don't care if Leomon's merged with Ogremon and two Spira guardians… he's still no match for that monster."

"No, but maybe he can!" Kara said.

David frowned. "I hope so. BanchoLeomon's Ki feels… so strong."

"But, does he really believe he stands a chance on his own?" TK wondered.

Keke scoffed. "Well, we're about to find out, but don't think we'll be idly standing by."

"You got that right!" Sam said.

Seraphimon closely observed BanchoLeomon. "Do what you can, my friend."

Falcomon watched BanchoLeomon paced right toward the tyrant. He, too, sensed familiar energies flowing through the composite warrior.

"He's really one warrior composed of four? Then, those two you revived are apart of him now," Falcomon said.

Joe nodded. "That's right. Leomon and Ogremon."

"And he's also part Mercurimon and Marsmon," the rookie bird whispered, smiling. "Incredible! Then, all hope isn't lost."

Listening to everyone's optimistic views, Matt knew better and observed the exchange between the two superpowered titans. He anxiously gripped ZeedGarurumon's back, gritting his teeth as nervous sweat covered his face.

"What do you make of this, Matt?" the metallic wolf asked.

The blond-haired youth offered no answer, watching Burizalor and BanchoLeomon.

"Matt?"

"We're about to find out soon. BanchoLeomon, eh? Let's see where you measure up."

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Suddenly, Tai checked his Digivice as a large beacon flashed on the screen. He couldn't figure out what this extraordinary power that arrived. However, deep in his heart, he felt good vibes from whoever this great power was. Unfortunately, all he could do is wait for the medical chamber to finish healing Agumon. It has already been close to an hour, but it seemed like forever from Tai's view.

"Whoever this awesome power is, I hope he's on our side. Wait, unless... did they finally wish you back? Leomon?"

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

Burizalor chortled, looking smugly at the composite warrior. "You have real balls to challenge me, warrior. You're going to learn the hard way for crossing me."

"Shut up and fight."

As his smug grin turned into a scowl, Burizalor jetted toward BanchoLeomon in a second exchanged him with a flurry of rapid punches. BanchoLeomon quickly put up his guard, raising both arms to counter Burizalor's quick punches. Burizalor phased out and reappeared above BanchoLeomon's head. He swung his tail over BanchoLeomon's head, who barely tilted his head and propelled himself into the air. Burizalor immediately reached BanchoLeomon and went for an uppercut. BanchoLeomon timed the tyrant's frontal attack and backflipped whilst in mid-air. He threw a right punch at Burizalor, who phased out of the warrior's reach.

_**BAM!**_

Burizalor's fist impacted BanchoLeomon's right arm. The warrior readily lifted his arm, putting up his guard against the horned monster's attack. Both warriors threw simultaneous punches as both impacted at the exact time, creating tremors that rattled the heavens.

Everyone felt the echoing blasts of the warriors' punches emanating throughout the vicinity.

All the Digi-Destined could see were bright flashes colliding across the skies.

However, the Digital Humans, ZeedGarurumon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon were able to follow the warriors coasting through the clouds.

Burizalor flew up to the warrior and went for a tail strike, but went through an after image. BanchoLeomon quickly flew from the right corner and punched Burizalor, who caught the brave warrior's right fist. The two returned to trading rapid punches, leading to a standstill. The superpowered warriors exchanged and parried each other's fists and kicks. They sized each other up and didn't let up, continuing to relentlessly attack each other.

BanchoLeomon flew back, creating a distance between himself and the tyrant. Burizalor jetted up and reached BanchoLeomon, hitting him with quick punches. BanchoLeomon evaded the monster's flurry of fists and swerved out of his reach. Burizalor vanished and flickered above BanchoLeomon, dropping his right elbow as he clearly intended an elbow smash to the warrior's face. BanchoLeomon phased out, letting Burizalor pass through another after image. Bewildered, Burizalor whirled around as BanchoLeomon flew up and elbowed him. Burizalor crossed his arms, protecting himself from BanchoLeomon's mighty punch. The tyrant quickly saw an opening and swung his tail, knocking BanchoLeomon back. Burizalor rocketed up to the warrior and pulverized him with a shoulder smash.

Flipping into the air, BanchoLeomon balanced himself and stayed afloat as Burizalor flew at him.

Burizalor rapidly threw numerous scattered beams at BanchoLeomon. The composite warrior backhanded all the beams, sending them hurtling across the surrounding landscape. The blasts exploded upon hitting rock faces and the ocean. Burizalor phased behind Leomon and shot an elbow to the small of BanchoLeomon's back. That sucker blow sent BanchoLeomon plunging to the earth in a heap. Burizalor descended over the fallen warrior and watched BanchoLeomon sitting up. BanchoLeomon growled and launched himself straight at Burizalor, greeting him with a flurry of punches. It was back to square one as the warriors traded blows against each other.

One punch from Burizalor was enough to send BanchoLeomon plunging through a rock face.

"Leomon!" TK cried out.

Kari watched as anxiety filled her. "He was able to keep up for so long!"

"Damn! He took that one!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara frowned. "Now would be a good time to get in there!"

"Right, guys! Follow my lead!" Sam declared.

"Let's move!" Keke cried out as she and the Digital Humans jetted ahead to aid BanchoLeomon.

"Wait, guys!" Sora called out to the young warriors.

Matt mentally noted, clenching his fists. _What the hell can they even do to turn things around? Sheesh, I didn't peg Leomon and Ogremon to fuse while gaining a boost from two Spirian warriors!_

As Burizalor descended over the debris where BanchoLeomon lied, he noticed Keke and company closed near the vicinity. He faced them with a smug grin and folded his arms.

"I took care of your great avenger. What now, my little friends?" Burizalor chortled darkly. "We can keep this up all day if you wi-"

"You talk too much!" Tike snarled as he flew up and prepared to wallop Burizalor a good punch...

And then...

_**BOOM!**_

"HUH?" Taken aback, the tyrant caught the explosion that erupted under him. He flew out of range and watched BanchoLeomon levitating with rocks revolving around him. "You vermin!"

TK and Kari cried out in unison. "Awesome! Go Leomon!"

"He's taking Burizalor's attacks! I'm curious how much power he's accumulated from the fusion with Ogremon and two Olympians?" wondered Seraphimon.

"He just might be able to defeat Burizalor at this rate," Ophanimon said.

Sora concurred, nodding. "I hope so!"

Matt scoffed. _Not even close. Although, yeah BanchoLeomon got himself a nice boost, it'll hardly be enough to turn things around. We're still in the same position as before!_

Mimi flailed her arms about, cheering her head off. "Take it to him, Leomon, Ogremon… whoever you are!"

"OgreLeoMercuriMarsmon, maybe?" Joe said with confusion.

"Leomon!" David called to the fused warrior.

"Its BanchoLeomon now," corrected the composite being.

Keke floated over to BanchoLeomon. "You did well on your own for a bit, but why not share with us? We'll get the job done faster that way."

"I was quite adamant about fighting this trash myself. Be my guest, but I'll be the one to finish him off," BanchoLeomon muttered. "And thank you for reviving me, warriors. I'll repay you in kind someday."

"You can do so by helping us take this jerk down!" Sam said.

"Come at me, warriors!" Burizalor challenged the group as he flickered from view and reappeared in front of them. "DIE!" He clenched his right fist and threw it forward.

Sam quickly intercepted Burizalor's punch and kicked his fist aside. BanchoLeomon seized the opportunity and went for a straight punch. The punch staggered the tyrant back, granting Tike, Kara, and David shots into Burizalor's back. Keke quickly glided over Burizalor and decked him with a kick to his face. BanchoLeomon rocketed up and pursued Burizalor, drilling him with a punch to the gut. BanchoLeomon pummeled the horned behemoth with a barrage of punches, sending him sailing with an uppercut below the jaw line.

"_**Flash Bantyo Punch!**_" BanchoLeomon bellowed with authority, blasting Burizalor with a fistful of fighting spirit.

_**WHAM!**_

Burizalor's face contorted as BanchoLeomon sent him sailing across several kilometers. The composite warrior pursued the villain, accelerating his flight speed. BanchoLeomon reached Burizalor, drawing out his Dankon.

"Take this! Repent for your crimes! _**King Lion!**_"

_**Slash!**_

The blade impacted Burizalor's right shoulder, cracking a section of his chitin armor. BanchoLeomon followed it up with another punch that sent the tyrant plunging toward an isle.

"WHOO-WEE! HE GOT HIM!" Tike cried out happily. "FINISH THAT BASTARD OFF!"

"Will that be enough?" wondered Kara.

"Maybe, but let's hope for the best," David said.

"BanchoLeomon is doing great, guys!" Sora said, nodding in approval.

Izzy sighed, sitting down on the ground. "And just when we needed help the most."

"Who would've thought fusing Ogremon would do this much good?" Gomamon said, patting Joe's back. "Right, Joe?"

The Bearer of Reliability added, smiling. "Can't argue there. BanchoLeomon, you are number one!"

"I doubt it. This IS Burizalor we're dealing with," Matt interjected as he and ZeedGarurumon observed Burizalor's body plunging into the isle several kilometers from them.

Leomon hovered down to the ground and looked around his surroundings. There was no sign of Burizalor. Leomon couldn't take a reading of his energy level. It was obvious that Burizalor was hiding his power to conserve it.

Falcomon watched BanchoLeomon descending near Burizalor's position. _Now, I see why you merged with those two warriors, Marsmon, Mercurimon. You insisted that they combine their strength with yours to fully combat this tyrant. Great Elder, I'm happy to say their wishes weren't a complete waste!_

Suddenly, Burizalor sprang to his feet and jetted fifty feet into the air. As desperation set in, Burizalor lifted his right hand and produced an energy ball. The ball quickly expanded, growing three times the tyrant's current gargantuan size.

Then, the ball expanded and grew six times.

Ten times.

It encompassed Burizalor's entire body by a large margin.

He casted an infuriated gaze at BanchoLeomon and lowered his hand, compressing the ball.

Finally, he turned the compressed ball into a beam and fired it directly at BanchoLeomon.

The brave warrior stood poised as the beam hurtled toward him at full speed.

"THAT THING IS HUGE! LEOMON MOVE!" Sora screamed, pleading to the warrior.

Matt roared. "THAT FOOL! IS HE TRYING TO DIE?"

"_**BANCHOLEOMON!**_" TK and Kari cried out, praying that BanchoLeomon somehow brings a miracle.

"BanchoLeomon," Seraphimon muttered as he and Ophanimon watched with intent.

Minervamon crossed her fingers, praying. "Oh please, oh please! Don't let that thing fall!"

"If that beam hits this side, we're all done for!" Dianamon cried out.

However, the fully confident BanchoLeomon clenched his right hand and...

..._PUNCHED_ the beam right back at Burizalor.

To serve the tyrant further justice, BanchoLeomon threw another punch. This time it brimmed with his own intense fighting spirit as it impacted Burizalor's beam. Both attack converged and slammed right into Burizalor, detonating right in his face. The villain's ear-piercing screams filled the heavens as pillars of explosive light engulfed the skies.

"He got him!" Joe celebrated, throwing his fists into the air. "Whoo!"

Gomamon sighed with relief. "Got to hand it to him, even I was worried."

"Did he beat him?" Mimi shouted with enthusiasm.

Lillymon added. "I hope so."

"YAY! HE DID IT!" TK cheered.

Kari stated. "We did... didn't we?"

Suddenly, Keke frowned as she noticed a shadow behind the smoke screen.

"He didn't finish him," Sam said with disgust.

David scoffed. "Nope. Too good to be true."

"Crap! He blasted that bastard head-on!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara replied. "Keke! What now?"

Keke observed the enraged tyrant casting an incensed glare toward BanchoLeomon. "What else? We continue to fight until we take that monster down."

"No way!" TK said with dread in his voice.

Izzy stammered, trembling as he fell back. "Even BanchoLeomon couldn't finish him off?"

"Looks like we're biting more than we can chew, guys," Sora said, falling to her knees. "I... didn't think... even he'd take BanchoLeomon's attack like that!"

"Figures. As much as I hate to say it, looks like even if Tai and Agumon get here, we're still screwed," Matt remarked, gritting his teeth. "I knew opposing Burizalor was a bad idea, but... this..."

Burizalor glared angrily at BanchoLeomon as his whole body quivered. Dropping his right arm, BanchoLeomon froze still and watched Burizalor slowly descending toward him.

"Guess we're up for round two then," BanchoLeomon stubbornly snorted.

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Anxiously waiting for Agumon's recovery, Tai sat on a table and carefully watched his Digivice.

"Whoever this mystery person is, he's still on my Digivice's screen. But, it looks like Burizalor isn't down yet. I knew it. Evil bad guys don't go down without a fight."

Pivoting his view toward the rejuvenation tank, Tai watched Agumon floating inside the liquid-filled chamber.

"This is like the longest hour I've had to endure! Agumon, once you fully recover, we'll make up for lost time. That's a leader's promise!"

As his eyes fell on his Digivice, he mulled over the lost opportunity to confess to Sora.

"Sora... I never had that chance to tell you..."

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

"Oh this is terrible!" freaked Mimi, who backed away and hid by Lillymon's side.

"That monster's practically unbeatable!" The flower girl said.

Gomamon gulped, blinking nervously like no tomorrow. "Um... um... heh, yeah. We're screwed. Like totally, if you know what I mean and I can't joke about that."

"And you're _full of them_," the responsible pre-teen murmured, facing his partner.

"Our chances of winning now... are... well below 5 percent," the Bearer of Knowledge analyzed, predicting the outcome of the current battle.

MegaKabuterimon shook his head. "That's awfully reassuring. Really, Izzy."

"I say let me and ZeedGarurumon join in. We'll make a difference," Matt insisted.

Sora turned around, quickly objecting against Matt's rash decision. "Let's not!"

"Move!" Matt demanded.

The obstinate girl refused to budge from her spot. "No! You let BanchoLeomon figure something out!"

"Let's all have faith in him, my friends," Seraphimon interjected, observing Burizalor descending and landing in front of BanchoLeomon. "We won't know the exact outcome, but push comes to shove..."

"We'll enter the fray if things get rough," Ophanimon said. "I'm sure Keke and the others already figured that out by now."

"Good point," Dianamon spoke up, addressing to the angels' careful assessment. "You've assessed the situation better than I expected."

"They're about to start!" Minervamon hastily pointed toward the superpowered titans.

Suddenly, Burizalor's frown curled into a devilish grin.

Before BanchoLeomon realized it...

_**POW!**_

Burizalor leveled BanchoLeomon with a cross hook, sending the brave warrior sailing across the isle. BanchoLeomon slid across the water's surface and jetted into the air. The tyrant propelled himself into the air in hot pursuit of BanchoLeomon. In less than a second, Burizalor reached BanchoLeomon and delivered an overhead elbow smash across the small of the warrior's back. That one blow sent BanchoLeomon plunging toward the earth.

However, BanchoLeomon prevented his own fall and fired a beam, slowing down his fall. He landed on the ground and hastened his senses, locking on Burizalor's energy presence. The tyrant phased behind BanchoLeomon and threw a punch. BanchoLeomon ducked and shot a kick into Burizalor's abdomen. Though, it only managed to stall the horned behemoth. Burizalor dashed into BanchoLeomon, leveling with an energy-imbued punch that sent the warrior sailing through a rock face.

"NO! BANCHOLEOMON!" Kari screamed.

TK dreaded what he saw. "Burizalor's on the rebound! C'mon, BanchoLeomon, don't die!"

Falcomon trembled, hiding behind Joe. "...Mercurimon... Marsmon... please, you're our hope!"

"I've got to hand it to Leomon. He's sure resilient," remarked the Bearer of Friendship, watching BanchoLeomon rising out of the debris where the rock face was once sitting.

"Shut up..." Sora scowled, growing agitated with Matt's quips.

"Sora! Look, he's right," Garudamon pointed toward BanchoLeomon, who was a little worse for wear but still alive.

BanchoLeomon stood up, spitting blood from his mouth. The horned tyrant descended near the composite warrior's position, chortling darkly as he surveyed the space he destroyed.

"You're not looking like a big shot anymore, my friend," Burizalor mocked the warrior, smirking. "You can make this easy and just surrender. Walk away and I'll spare you. What do you say? This is my finally offer to you."

"I'll take up to your offer..." BanchoLeomon snorted as he clenched his fists and threw off his coat. "...IN HELL!" With that, he roared as a red aura materialized, brimming around his muscular body. Gritting his teeth, he channeled the combined energies of all four warriors within his body. "NOW, BURIZALOR! THIS IS FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES YOU'VE TAKEN!"

Suddenly, the Digital Humans sensed BanchoLeomon's Ki emanating and building.

"Are you feeling that, guys?" Sam said.

Tike, Kara, and David cried out in unison. "Hell yeah! This is what we're talking about!"

"And he was just holding this back... until now?" Keke exclaimed, taken aback by BanchoLeomon's growing Ki. "Holy... crap!"

Dianamon gasped, proving BanchoLeomon's rising Ki. "His power... with all four warriors combined, he's on a whole different level!"

"I'll say! Burizalor just might be in trouble now!" Minervamon squealed with delight.

"They're right. BanchoLeomon's increasing his inherent strength to allow him to match Burizalor," Seraphimon confirmed.

Ophanimon added. "Things are going to turn around for the better. I can feel it."

Amused with BanchoLeomon's boast, Burizalor watched the warrior floating into the air and facing him. The red aura wove around BanchoLeomon and turned into a bright orange. The orange aura flickered around him like dancing wildfire.

"You had your chance. Now, you can die with the Chosen."

"I won't allow that," BanchoLeomon declared as he flickered from Burizalor's vantage view.

_**WHAM!**_

BanchoLeomon decked Burizalor with a fistful of justice!

On the receiving end of Bancho-style punch, Burizalor was one-shotted and sent sailing forty feet into the air.

Before Burizalor would feel his approach, BanchoLeomon swiftly flew up behind the tyrant. Burizalor turned...

_**Boom!**_

Following a series of resounding booms, Burizalor was seen plunging from the sky and toward the nearest isle. Everyone gazed on with a mixture of astonishment and disbelief. The tide of the battle finally turned against the evil warlord as BanchoLeomon established himself as the 'difference maker' they were yearning for. The time finally came for justice to not only be served, but also dished out to Burizalor.

Catching up to Burizalor, BanchoLeomon dove down and strapped his arms around the villain's waist.

"This is your last stop, Burizalor! Enjoy the ride!"

With that, BanchoLeomon dropped Burizalor like a dead weight as he fell through the isle. The sheer weight of his body created a giant crater following his impact fall. Hovering over the isle, BanchoLeomon scoured through and saw Burizalor's body lying prone, completely left out in the open.

"HELL YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" The warrior children roared simultaneously.

Keke added, clenching her fists. "Now finish him! While he's still down!"

"You heard her! Finish him!" Matt bellowed, ensuring his voice somehow reaches BanchoLeomon. Despite putting on a brave front, the antsy blonde nervously observed the situation and focused intently on the isle where the tyrant fell. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

Wasting no time, BanchoLeomon opened his hands and fired an assortment of blasts across the isle. He spread the blasts, carpet bombing the whole isle and right over Burizalor's body.

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

He relentlessly launched more blasts until he stopped as the whole isle went up in smoke.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

"You think he's gone?" exclaimed Mimi.

"Let's hope so!" Izzy replied.

Dianamon exclaimed. "I don't think Burizalor was strong enough to survive that kind of blast."

As the billowing smoke faded, there were no signs of the isle and Burizalor himself. With no body to verify, it seemed the battle was over.

TK laughed jovially. "We knew you'd do it, BanchoLeomon!"

"Way to go! We didn't even need my brother or Agumon after all!" Kari said.

"No... it's not… over..." Matt stammered nervously as his eyes and mouth gaped. "_**UP THERE!**_" The Bearer of Friendship warned everyone.

Matt pointed up as the Digi-Destined and company watched in horror.

Hovering over the billowing smoke, Burizalor appeared nearly unscathed - save for a few burnt marks and scratches. The Digi-Destined and company gazed with dread, much to their chagrin that the tyrant's durability was mind boggling. The fact he took on BanchoLeomon's attacks was astounding but terrifying. Even BanchoLeomon was left in disarray.

"That should've finished you!" BanchoLeomon roared.

Burizalor grinned wickedly as he descended near BanchoLeomon's level. "I really wish you'd just give up this charade. It's getting tiresome. Your efforts are futile."

"Never."

"I'm afraid your chances of victory have been dashed away."

"What do you mean?"

The horned tyrant smirked, lifting two fingers in front of his face. "You see, you weren't present when I informed those rats that I have the ability to transform. It's no different from normal evolution. This form allows me to conserve my energy. In fact, this form you've been engaging is equivalent to a champion level."

"You're bluffing. I find that hard to believe!" BanchoLeomon rebuked angrily.

"Fufufufu! Then, I shall make a believer out of you then!" Burizalor declared, lifting his arms as a dark red aura brimmed around him. He chuckled evilly, clenching his fists. "Now, observe as I unveil my next transformation... and give you an idea of how far I can go. This is NOT my final form. I have _two_ more transformations after this one."

"You... you're lying!" BanchoLeomon chided.

"Damn! He's about to transform!" David exclaimed.

"Hell no! I don't think so!" Tike chided as he rocketed off toward the confrontation.

"TIKE! WAIT!" Keke and Sam called out to the stubborn child.

"I'LL GO AFTER HIM!" Kara shouted as she flew out and pursued her brother.

"THOSE CRAZY FOOLS!" Seraphimon howled as he scooped TK in his arms and took off after the twins. "Ophanimon!"

Ophanimon grabbed Kari as she followed Seraphimon.

"Tike! Kara!" Kari cried to the little warriors.

"Behold! My transforma-" Burizalor paused, tilting his head as he caught Tike catching him with a punch.

Tike declared. "No more transformations for you! Playtime is over!"

Soon after, Kara flew in as she punched Burizalor's stomach.

"_**ALTOGETHER!**_" Tike announced as Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew in toward Burizalor.

Keke, Sam, and David joined in the fray as they surrounded Burizalor. BanchoLeomon threw himself onto Burizalor, folding his arms around the titan's waist. The angels produced strings of holy light and threw them across, ensnaring the horned behemoth's arms. The Digital Humans dog piled on top of Burizalor, pinning him down whilst restraining him. BanchoLeomon and the warriors dealt heavy punches into Burizalor.

Suddenly, a powerful wave of energy produced around Burizalor and repelled the warriors away.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THOSE ARE YOUR LAST FREEBIES!" Burizalor roared as he initiated his next transformation whilst everyone was scattered and lying.

The Bearer of Love cried out, looking on with dread. "YOU GUYS!"

"Forward, ZeedGarurumon!" Matt commanded as his partner carried him off into the battlefield. "TK!" The pre-teen cried out for his brother, who was blown back along with Seraphimon by Burizalor's barrier.

"WAIT MATT!" Mimi exclaimed.

"He's already beginning to transform!" Joe exclaimed, looking on with absolute dread and fear.

Gulping, Gomamon backed away, unhinged as he felt evil energy reverberating from the villain's position. Lillymon, Garudamon, and MegaKabuterimon gazed on with horror. Dianamon and Minervamon hastily flew ahead, following ZeedGarurumon.

"…what can we do to beat this monster? His power… it's grown stronger…" Falcomon stuttered, shaking his head as he tried to dash his fears away.

As Burizalor crouched over, he glared heatedly at BanchoLeomon, who was the first to stand amongst everyone else. Large spikes sprouted from the creature's back. Bone-like shoulder plating jutted out and elongated over his shoulders. His face and skull, too, stretched out as he produced hissing screech. The tip of his mouth came out resembling a beak. His two horns jutted backward, growing into four white spikes – two extended out in the back and two, smaller horns pointed at the front. He now stood in a hunchback position. His head resembled that of a Xenomorph Queen from the famous sci-fi movie series _Aliens_.

"Heh, you're quite the impatient one," Burizalor addressed, speaking in a slightly deeper tone of his second form. "Regardless, I'm now _ready_ to begin the second round!"

"…you… you monster!" BanchoLeomon growled, clenching his teeth.

Matt gaped in aghast, shocked by the turnabout of events.

"Doesn't seem like he's gotten that much stronger," scoffed Tike, who picked himself off the ground.

Kara snorted. "Yeah, all he did was…"

"Are you two kidding? His strength has definitely grown!" Sam exclaimed.

David blinked, noting the lack of injuries the villain sustained from earlier. "And all the damage he received is all gone!"

Keke stood up, dropping into a fighting stance. "So, his body heals after every transformation. That blows."

"I can't believe this! Your power!" Seraphimon shouted.

"Isn't it just glorious? Now our power is no longer equal," Burizalor cackled, licking his lips whilst his tongue flickered like a snake. "What do you say we end this little game, children?"

"Give us your best shot!" Tike snapped.

"With pleasure."

With that, Burizalor flickered out from everyone's view and vanished. Everyone scoured around the vicinity, attempting to follow the villain's location. ZeedGarurumon looked ahead as he spotted Burizalor phasing behind BanchoLeomon.

Matt abruptly barked. "_**BEHIND YOU!**_"

As BanchoLeomon whirled around, the composite warrior was taken aback by the warlord's speed.

"You…!"

"Surprised, are we? My innate strength and speed have increased ten times over," chortled Burizalor, who folded his arms over his chest. "That was what I'd call a simple jog."

"That's _YOUR_ idea of a jog?" TK exclaimed.

Ophanimon scowled. "Quit toying with us!"

"I agree. Playtime is indeed, over," the tyrant smirked as he flew ahead, catching BanchoLeomon with a kick that sent the warrior sailing across.

BanchoLeomon quickly jumped off the side crater and took to the air. Burizalor jetted up as he reached the brave warrior's level.

"Damn! Can you follow him, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Not even, Matt. He's too fast. I could hardly tell it's him!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Tike reproached as he threw a Ki beam at Burizalor.

With quick reflexes, Burizalor slapped away Tike's beam. Kara and David flew up as they attacked the cold-blooded reptilian with a volley of punches. Kara went for a kicking kick whilst David tried an uppercut. Burizalor parried both of their blows, knocking them back with waves of energy.

Keke crept behind Burizalor, throwing a pair of pink discs.

Burizalor whirled around, producing a ball of energy he threw to cancel out her discs. He flickered from Keke's view and reappeared in front of her, striking her with an elbow to her face. Sam flew up, throwing a punch to Burizalor's back. The villain phased, instantly reappearing Sam and knocking him away with a beam.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon glided up, throwing projectiles at Burizalor's direction.

The tyrant threw another wave of energy, which deleted their attacks. He shot toward the angels, bombarding them with beams.

TK and Kari watched on with tense looks on their faces.

"THAT'S IT!" BanchoLeomon bellowed, flying toward the monster.

Within a blink of an eye, Burizalor repelled the brave warrior with a wave of energy.

"BANCHOLEOMON! YOU GUYS!" TK and Kari watched in horror as the tyrant easily decimated the angels, the warriors, and BanchoLeomon.

"Fufufu! What's wrong, my friends? I'm just getting warmed up!" taunted Burizalor. "I can easily destroy you all just in this form! Now, are you all ready for deletion?"

Lifting his fingers, Burizalor confirmed his first target and fired a beam at BanchoLeomon.

Then, he fired another beam.

And another.

With inattentive action, Burizalor spammed BanchoLeomon with rapid beams that pierced through the warrior's clothing.

"UGH! AUGH!" BanchoLeomon roared, feeling the intense burns that stung his whole body.

The Digital Humans and the angels recovered just in time to witness Burizalor dealing punishing blasts at BanchoLeomon.

"STOP IT"! TK cried out, clenching his fists as the tension rose.

Kari cowered back, feeling her knees tremble. "…we can't beat him… we can't… it's all over…"

"BanchoLeomon!" Dianamon cried out as she Minervamon coasted through the skies, reaching over to the composite warrior's direction.

"That does it! Your ass is grass!" Tike chided as he shot upward.

Kara pursued her brother. "Magna digivolve, bro!"

"STOP, YOU GUYS!" Sam snarled as he took off after Tike and Kara.

"Let's move!" David said as he followed along.

Taking a deep breath, Keke pursued her team. She stopped as ZeedGarurumon and Matt interceded, cutting off her path.

"What are you doing? Out of my way!"

Matt shifted his view toward Falcomon, who was standing out in the open on another isle. A swift idea quickly popped into Matt's mind as he alternated his view back on Keke.

"Listen, I have an idea…"

"Now? At this time?"

The Bearer of Friendship deeply sighed. "It's a key to beating that maniac once and for all. We have to before her reaches his supposed _true_, _final _form."

"So, he claimed. What's your idea?" inquired a curious Keke.

At that exact moment, an angry scowl etched on TK's face as he cried out. Kari watched as his Crest of Hope produced a golden light.

"Kari. There's not much time! Seraphimon and Ophanimon need another boost!"

"Right! Ophanimon!"

"Seraphimon!"

As the Bearers of Light and Hope's Crests produced beams, they guided them to their partners. The angels gathered the beams, allowing themselves to be engulfed and rejuvenated by the Crests powers.

"TK," Seraphimon solemnly declared. "We decided to attack when he least expects it."

Ophanimon added. "Let's hit him with what we've got and pull BanchoLeomon out of harm's way."

"Be careful Magna Angemon!"

"Clock his lights out, Ophanimon!"

Meanwhile, Burizalor ceased his punishing blows on BanchoLeomon and knocked him back with a sucker shot that sent him sailing. Dianamon and Minervamon dove in, catching the warrior from descending into the ocean.

Pivoting his head, Burizalor watched as Tike and Kara attacked him head-on. He swerved around their punches. Sam and David closed in, catching the monster with a series of kicks. Burizalor quickly evaded the warriors' frontal attacks, predicting their attack patterns.

"Give it up, warriors! You can't even touch me!" But…" Burizalor produced beams in his fingers and threw them, repelling the four kids back. "I can certainly touch you!"

"NOW, GUYS!" Sam commanded as he and the kids drew out their D-Vices.

"_**Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_"

At that exact flash, the four kids turned into Magna warriors.

"_**NinjaStingmon!**_"

"_**ArchAngemon!**_"

"_**Seraphimmon!**_"

"_**FlareVeemon!**_"

"Cute, but the end result shall be the same!" Burizalor chortled as he already fired beams at the warriors during their initial transformations.

The Magna warriors gutted it out, shielding themselves from Burizalor's guided beams. However, the beams overwhelmed and knocked back one by one.

"Flashes in the pan, but you are a resilient bunch," the reptilian monster chortled…

…until he paused and caught flashes of light beaming behind him

He cocked his head, eyes widened as Seraphimon and Ophanimon propelled toward him. Ophanimon brandished her lance and wove it toward Burizalor. Seraphimon produced seven burning balls and threw them at the villain.

_The Bearers of Hope and Light. They're the ones I must observe closely. They're likely candidates to become the Ascendant destined to defeat me!_ Burizalor mentally noted as he swayed around Seraphimon and Ophanimon's attacks like nothing. "I won't allow you to get the upper hand!"

TK commanded, grasping his glowing Crest of Hope. "Stay on him, Seraphimon!"

"We got him on the run!" The Child of Light encouraged her partner.

Burizalor quickly flickered from view and appeared behind the angels.

"You two better back up those words! Because your fates are from here on out… _SEALED_!"

Following the creature's voice, they whirled around, catching the villain shooting two beams at their direction.

"_**MOVE!**_" Matt and Keke cried out.

The two angels froze in shock as Kari and TK watched with eyes widened.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Burizalor's Final Transformation! The Terror Greater than Hell Starts!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yikes. Let's see if anyone can save the angels in time.

As the next episode implies, the Big Bad's _final_ transformation shall emanate. From here on out, the epic battle with Tai/Agumon will occur in a few chapters. :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	40. Burizalor's Final Transformation!

**A/N: **The Big Bad unveils his final, true form. Enough said.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 40: Burizalor's Final Transformation! The Terror Greater than Hell Starts!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

As the tyrant's beams closed in, Seraphimon quickly produced a holy barrier and flew up along with Ophanimon. The beams penetrated through the barrier and hurtled into the distance. Tike and Kara quickly maneuvered around Burizalor, zipping around them. ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon made u-turns, quickly going for flying kicks. Burizalor evaded the twins' reach and prepared to open fire.

However, the twins had a different tactic as they jetted into the air. Burizalor pivoted his head up, eyeing ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon with caution.

Suddenly, NinjaStingmon propelled himself toward Burizalor and tried slashing him with his blade. The icy tyrant swerved his whole body around, maneuvering and predicting the Magna warrior's attack patterns. He fired a beam, repelling NinjaStingmon back.

"Sam!" FlareVeemon shouted as he hastily flew toward Burizalor.

"You pests just don't know when to quit!" Burizalor hissed as he fired an energy wave, which narrowly missed FlareVeemon as the child flew into the air to join his cohorts. "What?"

"LET HIM HAVE IT GUYS!" Seraphimmon cried out passionately.

ArchAngemon roared. "TAKE THIS, JACKASS!"

The trio launched simultaneous Ki blasts at the tyrant.

"Give them a boost, Seraphimon!" exclaimed TK.

Kari turned to Ophanimon. "Do it!"

"_**Hallowed Knuckle!**_" roared Seraphimon, who generated a ball of light in one hand and tossed it at Burizalor's direction.

"_**Eden's Javelin!**_" cried Ophanimon, who generated a holy beam of light through her javelin.

Both holy attacks converged with the trio's Ki attacks, coalescing into a massive beam. Burizalor threw his arms up, catching the beam and struggled to push it back. However, the converged powers generating from the attack overwhelmed the titan, bewildering him as he found himself sinking toward the ground.

The Digi-Destined and company gazed at the turn of events, captivated by the amount of power emanating from the beam. Even Matt and ZeedGarurumon watched in stunned silence. Carrying BanchoLeomon with them, Dianamon and Minervamon observed the massive beam overpowering the tyrant.

Sora cried out. "YOU GUYS!" 

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT BEAM!" Izzy exclaimed. "THIS IS PRODIGIOUS!"

"Is that really all you can say?" MegaKabuterimon said, watching the beam bringing the seemingly invincible tyrant to the ground.

"KEEP IT COMING, GUY! YOU'VE GOT HIM!" Lillymon shouted.

Mimi clasped her hands, praying. "Oh, please, please, let this be it! I want to go home already!"

Whilst everyone watched in awe, Matt turned around and pulled Keke toward him.

"Matt!"

"The plan! You know what I want you to do, right?"

"Yes, but… I can't do it. Not to ZeedGarurumon."

"C'mon, girl! What's holding you back?" The Bearer of Friendship exclaimed. "This is our chance to stop that maniac once and for all!"

Keke nodded dismissively. "I still can't do it."

"You… then you want us all to die?"

"Matt! Calm down!" ZeedGarurumon interjected as he turned toward Keke. "Please, Keke, for our sake… you know what's right."

"But, I can't do it since you're my da-" Keke quickly stopped mid-sentence, cupping a hand over her mouth. _Oh no! I almost let that one out!_

"Your… what? Is there something you're hiding?" Matt demanded. 'What is it? Keke, spill it!"

"Not now…" she replied.

"If you blast a hole through ZeedGarurumon, my Crest will definitely react. Then, I'll have that Falcomon brat heal ZeedGarurumon and that'll surely boost my Crest's power once I put myself in a near death situation. He'll get stronger knowing the kind of enemy we're facing. Do you understand, Keke? It's for not my sake, it's for everyone!"

Trying to convince herself to entrust Matt, Keke fell into silence as she observed the giant beam pinning down Burizalor.

_It's that strange feeling again. Why am I like this being near this girl? It's as if I'm supposed to know her… _Matt once again sensed an odd wave of wistfulness around Keke. _Who is she? And she was going to say something, but she didn't want to spill the beams. _"Girl, who are you really?"

"That's not important. What's crucial is beating Burizalor…" Keke sighed, giving into Matt's request. "If this is what you want, then so be it."

The blond-haired youth smirked, nodding with approval of her decision. "Good girl."

"MATT! KEKE!" Sora turned, observing the two and ZeedGarurumon conversing above everyone. _What are they discussing about? _

"Keke, if we do this, we'll know for certain that I'll be the Ascendant," Matt declared, grasping his Crest of Friendship.

Suddenly, Burizalor rebounded as he pushed the beam back toward the angels and the Manga trio. They quickly evaded the beam as it hurtled through the atmosphere and flew into space. Burizalor landed on the ground, shaking off the scorching effects of the beam. Scouring his surroundings, he quietly scanned each Digi-Destined.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon floated over where the others were sitting. He watched as Minervamon and Dianamon carried BanchoLeomon over to Falcomon. Then, he shifted his view to where Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and Keke were conversing.

"The Chosen's colleagues are far more formidable than I assumed," Burizalor surmised, taking a few low and deep breaths. "Hmm, but there are supposed to be eight Chosen Children. I see the ones bearing the Crests of Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Light, and Hope. But, I don't see the Bearer of Courage, Taichi Kamiya anywhere." He pivoted his eyes to the right, facing TK and Kari who jumped off their partner's backs as they hurried over to BanchoLeomon. "Those two, Takeru and Hikari, managed to allow their pets to evolve into their mega forms and thus have given me a bit of problems. Add to the fact I had to deal with BanchoLeomon, a warrior from the Digital World, the remnants of Spira's guardians, and those mutts. Despite their best efforts, I'm still standing. Heh, I'm not worried. All I need to do is eliminate the Crests and the warriors…"

"BanchoLeomon!" TK and Kari cried out as they crowded over by the warrior's side.

Following the two kids, the other Digi-Destined, their Digimon partners, and the Magna warriors dashed over where the composite warrior lied. Seraphimon and Ophanimon hovered over BanchoLeomon.

"Falcomon," Seraphimon interjected as the child put his hands over BanchoLeomon's chest, transferring energy over to heal the warrior. "Allow us to help accelerate the healing process."

Falcomon replied. "Thank you."

With that, Falcomon and the angels began healing BanchoLeomon.

"This will get the job done faster!" Gomamon added.

"Look! That ugly bastard isn't even moving!" FlareVeemon pointed toward Burizalor, who stood still and quietly…

…too quietly.

"Could be the calm before the storm, guys. Let's not get comfortable yet," NinjaStingmon said as he descended near the group. "My foreboding tells me something bad is going to happen."

"Wouldn't surprise me with this freak," Seraphimmon said.

Frowning, Joe watched Burizalor from afar. "After what he did to me, nothing good will come out of him."

"Hurry, guys! We're going to need to make use of Falcomon!" Keke called out to everyone.

"Huh? But, why?" Sora blinked in befuddlement.

"That's what I'd like to know, too," Garudamon asserted.

Matt abruptly charged. "We don't have time to explain! Finish up working on BanchoLeomon!"

"Right. We're almost done," Seraphimon mumbled as he and Falcomon finished up healing BanchoLeomon's injuries and battle scars. He motioned over to Ophanimon, expressing concern. "Ophanimon?"

The female angel added, shaking her head. "I don't know what Matt is planning, but I'm gravely concerned as you are."

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Pacing back and forth anxiously, Tai kept an eye on his Digivice. He alternated his view from his device and faced Agumon – who remained within the rejuvenation tank. At that instance, his Digivice started going off.

_Beep._

"There's a reading on my digivice," Tai blinked as he stared at the screen. "Damn! There were huge energies before and now they're gone? And Burizalor's reading is still there. That's not good! His power seems to get stronger!" He whirled around, turning toward the medical tank. "Man, I might as well just get out there with or without you, Agumon! But, I can't…" _Kari, TK, Sora, everyone… I'm sorry, guys. I'll make this up to you, one way or another!_

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

Suddenly, BanchoLeomon's eyes shot open as everyone watched with relief. The composite warrior slowly rose off the ground, shaking his head as Falcomon and the angels backed away.

"Hey, you're awake!" Minervamon happily chirped.

"Leomon, Ogremon, whoever you are!" TK and Kari cried out as they ran up, embracing the warrior.

Mimi knelt over, sitting by BanchoLeomon's side. "I'm glad we didn't lose you."

"What happened?" BanchoLeomon inquired, surveying his surroundings. "I thought I was done in by that monster."

Sora interjected, consulting the warrior. "You would've if Falcomon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon didn't save you."

"They did?" A befuddled BanchoLeomon turned to Falcomon. "Thank you." He gazed up, nodding to the angels. "And you two, I'll repay this in kind."

"You don't have to," TK smiled. "Just be glad you're not gone."

Kari nodded. "Or, our wish would've been a waste!"

"Guys! Enough chit-chat, we've got ourselves a villain to deal with," FlareVeemon proclaimed, turning toward Burizalor who was standing out facing them. "I don't know why he isn't attacking us."

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys," Seraphimmon said.

NinjaStingmon scoffed. "Didn't he boast about another transformation, or something?"

"He said he had two more before assuming this transformation," BanchoLeomon confirmed, standing up as he glared intently at the tyrant. "If his claim holds any water, then this supposed _final_ form could be terrifying. No, it should if his power increases after every change he undergoes!"

"Like hell we're going to give him that chance," ArchAngemon scoffed as he cracked his knuckles. "We'll kill him before he has the chance!"

"He's about to do something!" Izzy warned everyone as Burizalor unfolded his arms and lowered his posture.

Overhearing the gossip, Matt turned attentively toward Keke.

"Matt…"

"Keke, it's time! Burizalor is about to mount his next move!"

ZeedGarurumon added. "We need to hurry. Please, if you'll do what Matt has asked."

"Ask? I'm telling you to attack ZeedGarurumon!" The Bearer of Friendship roared. "Hell, blast me for all I care!"

"Now, that's out of the question! I can't!" Keke snapped, shouting back at the blond-haired youth.

Matt growled, clenching his fists. "It's either me or ZeedGarurumon! Take your pick!"

Slightly flinching from Matt's outburst, Keke closed her eyes and trembled. _X, what am I supposed to do in this situation? If only you were here to set Matt straight! _"Fine. I've made my decision…"

"Good."

"Matt, I hope this works."

Just then, Burizalor raised his head and smiled evilly. _Heh, I'm onto you, little rats. I see you have healers on your side. Time to rectify that issue. _"The time is now. I'm eliminate them all and scatter them into space dust along with this retched world. It's best I get rid of them before they get a drop on me."

"Let's go, Keke. You know what to do," Matt stated, dropping his guard as did ZeedGarurumon.

Nodding, Keke focused Ki into her palms and conjured two energy balls.

"_**KEKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_" NinjaStingmon exclaimed, observing what she was preparing to do. "No, don't tell me."

"MATT! KEKE!" TK called out. "What's going on?"

"Hurry up, Keke!" Matt demanded. "What's taking long? Don't even have any regrets! Focus and attack us like we're your enemy!"

"STOP IT!" Mimi screamed out, drawing out both Keke and Matt's attentions away. "Don't do this! Whatever you're doing… STOP! I BEG OF YOU!"

"We're supposed to be on the same side, aren't we?" Lillymon exclaimed.

Scoffing, Matt turned away and faced Keke. "They just don't understand, do they?"

"Clearly not," Keke wore a serious expression as she pressed both palms together. _Forgive me, fath- _

"Good, don't hold back. Finally, I'll take my place as the leader of this group and ascend… becoming the Ascendant that Burizalor fears," Matt boasted as he sensed his whole body shaking with anticipation. But, on the same token, he feared that this could lead to a disaster. "Let this work."

The tyrant chortled darkly. "Heh, am I sensing dissension in the rankings? Oh, don't worry. Your alliance won't last forever, Yamato. You and your cohorts will be wiped out."

"WHAT?" Matt scowled, whirling around as he faced Burizalor.

"Chosen Children and friends, I formally present to you a terror greater than _HELL _itself!" Burizalor declared, rising his voice and drew everyone's attention. "Now, _BEHOLD_! My _final _transformation!"

"No..." Sora gasped.

"Oh, crap…" Joe dreaded, feeling sweat down his neck.

ArchAngemon scoffed. "Feh, that's it. I've just about had it with this jackass!" With that, he jumped across and jetted toward Burizalor.

Seraphimmon followed her brother. "NO MORE TRANSFORMATIONS FOR YOU!"

"HERE WE GO!" FlareVeemon shouted as he took off, pursuing his two friends.

"YOU GUYS!" NinjaStingmon shouted as he flew off after the trio.

"STOP THEM, SAM!" Keke called out as she flew in after them…

…until ZeedGarurumon and Matt interceded, blocking out her path.

"Matt! I have to go…"

"You don't need to do anything, but do what I asked of you," Matt growled. "Hurry! Do it now before it's too late! Make up your decision!"

"And I have," she muttered darkly, furrowing her brows. "Father."

"Wha…?"

_**Bam!**_

In a shocking turn of events, Keke fired a beam that impacted both Matt and ZeedGarurumon. However, ZeedGarurumon took the full brunt of the force. Matt's head snapped back as he fell limp off ZeedGarurumon's back. The other Digi-Destined and the Digimon witnessed Keke's actions unfold. Naturally, TK sprang up as he abruptly called out to his brother. Matt's ears became deaf to TK's cries as he fell like a dead weight toward the earth. Keke quickly dove down, catching Matt and preventing his fall. As for ZeedGarurumon, he hit the ground as a gaping hole filled his chest.

"ZEEDGARURUMON!" TK shouted.

Kari gasped. "She just blasted through him!"

"Keke! What gives?" Sora berated the girl. "What could've driven you to do such a thing?" 

"Matt asked me to," Keke replied as she descended over the group with Matt in her arms. Lifting her chin, she angrily glared at the Digi-Destined, tearing up. "Believe me. I didn't want to do that, but I was doing it for Matt! Now, Falcomon, hurry over and heal ZeedGarurumon! There isn't much time before he dies!"

"I... I'm on it!" Falcomon answered as he flew down to where the metallic wolf lied, coughing, and dying whilst trying to stay alive.

"I still don't get it. Why even blast through ZeedGarurumon?" A perplexed Mimi inquired.

"To make... him stronger..." Matt muttered, mumbling under his breath as he barely raised his head.

Overhearing his brother, the young Takashi called out. "MATT!" He sighed with relief, noticing Falcomon healing ZeedGarurumon. "So, that's it? You attacked Matt and ZeedGarurumon to make ZeedGarurumon... stronger?"

"Yes, in order to empower Matt's Crest," Keke answered.

BanchoLeomon addressed to everyone. "It's the necessary boost to empower one's Digimon. As you've seen, Keke 'attacked' Matt and ZeedGarurumon, to try and draw out the power of the Matt's Crest."

"And here I thought you flipped your freakin' lid and turned traitor on us!" Minervamon heatedly pointed to Keke. "Thank goodness you're still on our side."

"She... wouldn't betray us..." Matt spoke up as Keke descended with him still in her arms. "Keke, what you said... is it true? That you're my... I find that hard to believe."

"Hard to believe... about _what_ exactly?" queried Izzy. "Matt?"

"Nothing, forget it. All that matters is fighting alongside my friend, ZeedGarurumon, to put an end to Burizalor," the blond boasted as his Crest of Friendship glowed. He grasped his glowing crest as a blue aura coated this whole body, triggering a reaction from ZeedGarurumon. "Rise, ZeedGarurumon." With that, as Falcomon finished healing Matt's partner, ZeedGarurumon rose as he, too, wore a shimmering blue aura. "Get ready, my friend. We're ready to enter _Hell_ soon."

ZeedGarurumon swiftly took off and flew over near the edge of the rock face where everyone stood, facing the skirmish. Matt hopped aboard ZeedGarurumon's back as his eyes fell on Burizalor. A powerful barrier surrounded the creature, which repelled the Magna Warriors' attacks.

Joe watched with anticipation. "C'mon, they have to at least breech at some point!"

"That barrier around Burizalor is being reinforced by layers of his own energy!" Izzy confirmed, scanning the barrier encompassing Burizalor, encasing him from within. "There's an intense level of fluctuating energies inside. It won't be long before the barrier eventually expands, triggering an explosion that'll fry those four to a crisp! You've got to get them out of there!"

"Leave that to us," BanchoLeomon declared as he turned toward Keke, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon. "We'll get them away from there."

Wasting no time, Keke drew out her D-Vice and initiated her evolution into a Manga warrior.

"_**Magna Digivolve... ACTIVATE! MetalLilamon!**_" The girl cried out as she propelled toward the hot spot of Burizalor's barrier alongside BanchoLeomon and the angels. "GUYS! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"You're within harm's way!" Seraphimon exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon bellowed. "That barrier around that monster is set to go off! This entire area will be wiped out if we don't leave!"

"And give him to chance to transform? Screw that noise!" ArchAngemon snorted, gathering two energy balls in his palms.

"Don't do it, bro!" Seraphimmon exclaimed. "You shot those and...!"

"HEY, JERKASS! YOU'RE DONE!" With that, ArchAngemon didn't hesitate and compressed both balls, firing a condensed beam that penetrated through the barrier.

Burizalor's eyes shot open as the beam impacted him, catching him head-on. The tyrant screeched aloud, whose cracking body seemed to buckle under the weight of his growing power. His seemingly impenetrable armor shattered like broken glass as a streamlined figure emerged, concealing itself behind a billowing smoke cloud.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Everyone watched in bewilderment as an excessively large explosion engulfed Burizalor. The Digi-Destined on the hill could be heard cheering from the background, prematurely celebrating the tyrant's _supposed _downfall. But, that couldn't be any further from the truth. Quite the contrary and soon reality swept in, knocking them silly.

"HE DID IT! WAY TO GO, TIKE!" TK cheered out.

Kari smiled. "HE STOPPED BURIZALOR!"

However, Matt knew better and scowled. "He didn't. That brat's attack barely even fazed that monster. Burizalor already completed his transformation before that attack did him in."

"He's right. It wouldn't have made a difference," ZeedGarurumon added dreadfully, peering through the amassed cloud of smoke that covered the isle where Burizalor transformed.

"Damn! I almost had him!" ArchAngemon muttered, cursing to himself.

FlareVeemon clenched his fists. "Even after all that, we couldn't even stop him."

"It wouldn't have mattered, really," BanchoLeomon snorted, noticing the figure standing behind the smoke screen.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Taiketsu**_**)**

The warriors descended on the ground, distancing themselves 44 feet from where Burizalor stood. They each shuddered, feeling the incredibly large power reverberating from the smoke screen. BanchoLeomon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and the Magna warriors stood poised, facing the titan's direction. From their vantage point, Burizalor's figure looked small. As the explosion faded, the smoke and dust wafted freely into the atmosphere.

"See him?" NinjaStingmon inquired, dropping into a battle stance.

BanchoLeomon nodded, growling. "I do."

"Can't believe this bastard's gonna _honor_ us with his _final_ form," Seraphimmon said.

FlareVeemon readily stood his ground. "Be ready for anything, Tike."

"Ha, no problem," replied ArchAngemon.

MetalLilamon added, standing in a fighting stance. "This evil energy... is just like the Warlord's. Nothing but pure darkness emanating from this creature."

"Humph," Matt scoffed as ZeedGarurumon descended behind the group. "So, this is Burizalor's dreaded final form? You better impress me."

"My bet is that he's uglier than before," ZeedGarurumon remarked.

Finally, the smoke cleared and revealed the icy tyrant's final form. Burizalor stood out in the open, completely free of smoke concealing his presence. His final form was not only revealed to all, but his presence utterly struck them with bewilderment. In place of the heavily armored, horned gargantuan was a small, smooth white-skinned body. The only hints of armor was purple chitin that adorned his arms and legs, chest, and head. He resembled a white lizard with a humanoid face. Retaining a few features from his previous forms, his lips were still black and his feet remained three-toed as a long, white tail curled behind the creature's back. Though his outward appearance looked less menacing than before, the eyes gave off a subtle and murderous gaze that pierced through the hearts of the Digi-Destined.

**(End theme)**

"...huh?" Seraphimon and Ophanimon blinked.

ArchAngemon frowned. "Crap..."

"Damn it all. I'd rather be facing his previous forms now," BanchoLeomon growled, sensing a greater power instilled behind the smaller creature. "It's unfortunate you all had to go through all the trouble... coming here to Spira to gather the Digicores to revive us. I speak for the part of me that's Leomon and the other half of me that's Ogremon." He clenched his fists, standing his ground. "I don't think even my power will be enough to save us all."

MetalLilamon sighed. "Hate to say it, but without any of us being Ascendants... we're boned."

"Agreed," NinjaStingmon said.

"And don't judge a book by its cover," the composite warrior asserted. "His current power has already exceeded his previous form_ many_ times over."

The Digi-Destined and company were taken aback by Burizalor's entrance, revealing his true and _final_ form to all. Naturally, they were expecting a monster of titanic proportions, resembling a Titan from Greek Mythology. However, what they got was far, _FAR_ worse. Kari fell to her knees, sensing Burizalor's evil energy as TK and Sora tried to console her.

"Feel that, Dianamon? What do you make of this?" Minervamon addressed to her colleague.

Dianamon watched from afar, falling to her knees and trembled in fear. "...we don't... stand a chance..."

Stricken with fear, Falcomon collapsed as his Burizalor's presence itself sent cold chills all over his body. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that death was staring him straight in the face.

As for Matt, he couldn't be any happier. An evil smirk adorned the pre-teen's face as he sprang off ZeedGarurumon's back, chortling.

"And this is Burizalor's _final_ form? He doesn't seem like much," Matt smirked. "Burizalor, you might them scared, but I won't be so easily deterred."

xxxxx

_**X's Planet**_

Having witnessed the transformations, X became horrified once the tyrant's final form was unveiled. He realized the risk level took a steep rise, sensing the ill-omened power emanating from Planet Spira. Shuddering, he feared the worst for both the Digi-Destined and his colleagues.

"No… NO! Not this soon!" X roared out, stepping away as unimaginable dread instilled into his mind and body. _And yet no Ascendant has risen to stop him! I should've gone with them in first place, but… because of certain circumstances… I can't. I'm sorry, guys!_

Centaurumon, Piximon, and Andromon overheard X as they approached the masked man. They expressed concern, waiting for X to update them on the Spira situation.

Centaurumon addressed. "X, what's matter?"

"How are our friends doing? Have they fled Spira?" Andromon inquired.

"I'm afraid the situation has gotten worse and I didn't mean to keep you all in the dark…"

Piximon blinked as he hovered over near X. "What happened?"

"They haven't fled Spira. Not even close… Leomon and Ogremon, even their combined strength isn't enough. My colleagues and the Chosen are in a dire state of affairs," the masked man revealed to the File Island natives. He shook off the dread as best as he could, offering a quick explanation. "No, it's terrible. Right now, they're engaged in a scuffle with the dark lord himself. Burizalor has finally manifested into his _final_ form."

The trio stood silently, terrified from the dreadful news revealed to them.

"That's not even the gist of it. Agumon still hasn't recovered and Tai is not there with them. Even after everything they've thrown at that monster, our friends are… I don't like their chances."

"What? Then, they need to get off that planet!" Centaurumon exclaimed.

X nodded dismissively. "Not if he destroys Spira and he's certainly capable of doing it with a flick of his finger."

"You mean…"

"I'm afraid they don't stand a chance. Not a chance in hell," X sadly sighed as his eyes fell to the ground. "It didn't have to come down to this. It really didn't…" _Is there a chance another Ascendant might not rise after all in this Digiverse?_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Suddenly, Tai's Digivice went off, prompting him to check over the device. His eyes shot wide open as it picked up a massive energy emanating from a single source.

"Burizalor's power has grown tremendously!" The Bearer of Courage said whilst his arm trembled, unaware of the ambigious form Burizalor had taken on. "Damn it all!" He ran over, punching the medical tank. _You already should be done by now, Agumon! Our friends are in need of us now more than ever! _"TK, Kari, Sora… everyone… try and hold Burizalor for however long you can. I swear we'll make up for everything."

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

"All right, guys!" NinjaStingmon said, drawing out his swords.

MetalLilamon readied her whip, lowering her fighting posture. "Let's hit him hard, no matter him powerful he's gotten!"

As BanchoLeomon and the others readied for battle, ZeedGarurumon and Matt quickly interceded, blocking their path.

"Don't even think about it, you guys," the Bearer of Friendship promptly stated. He turned, facing Burizalor's direction. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

"And you do?" BanchoLeomon scoffed, questioning the blond-haired youth.

Just then, Burizalor barely lifted his left hand. He pointed a finger at their direction, befuddling the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Magna warriors.

"What is he doing?" blinked Kari.

TK frowned. "Nothing good."

It didn't take long for the Magna warriors and BanchoLeomon to realize what was coming.

"EVERYONE! LOOK OUT!" BanchoLeomon roared, calling out and warning the Digi-Destined and the Digimon on the hill.

Only a single word escaped Burizalor's mouth before a beam of light flashed before everyone's eyes.

"_Bang._"

_**Shoom!**_

A single beam fired from the tyrant's finger.

It trailed across faster than anyone could perceive. It bypassed the Magna warriors, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, BanchoLeomon, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon.

It even bypassed the Digi-Destined, their Digimon partners, and the Olympian warriors.

Falcomon's eyes widened in horror as he saw the beam of light guiding toward…

…him.

Before he could even scream, he was silenced.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion ignited where Falcomon stood, quickly drawing everyone's attention.

"FALCOMON!" Sora, TK, and Kari cried out in horror.

And before long, another beam of light bypassed the warriors and the Digi-Destined, catching…

…Izzy, the Bearer of Knowledge. Another beam pierced through Izzy like a target. The boy fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his abdomen.

"IZZY!" Mimi and Joe shouted.

MegaKabuterimon roared. "_**NO! IZZY!**_"

Seraphimon gasped. "He… didn't!"

"Izzy! Falcomon!" Ophanimon shouted.

_I… I didn't even see him move! _NinjaStingmon mentally noted as his face contorted with shocked disbelief.

ArchAngemon growled. "Bastard!"

"Those were two beams of light that just bypassed us?" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

MetalLilamon nodded, glancing over to the other side. "Seraphimon! Ophanimon! Get over there!"

"Right!" The angels cried out.

However, before the angel duo reached the other side… Falcomon's body faded and dispersed into data fragments.

"No… Falcomon…" TK shuddered, tearing up.

Sinking to her knees, Kari cried. "Falcomon! No!"

"IZZY! STAY WITH US!" Mimi cried out, holding the dying boy in her arms.

Joe opened up his medical bag, pulling out cloth to stop the excessive bleeding. "C'mon, Izzy! Stay with us!"

"That monster… I'm gonna…" MegaKabuterimon growled as he prepared to take off.

"WAIT!" Dianamon shouted. "You don't stand a chance if you go out there and attack him foolhardily!"

"I'm not letting that monster get away with what he did to Izzy!" The giant beetle roared, but he could take any further action… he shrank back down to his rookie form. "No!" He quickly hurried over to Izzy's side as grief overcame and gripped the insect. He felt no warmth from the boy. "Izzy! IZZY! _**IZZZZZZY!**_"

"And Falcomon… he's gone…" Minervamon cried. "He's really gone."

"Damn you… DAMN YOU! YOU MONSTER!" BanchoLeomon roared, bellowing toward the tyrant. _I'm sorry, Falcomon. I'll avenge your death!_ The Marsmon and Mercurimon sides finally let it sink in, grieving over Falcomon's unfortunate demise.

"You're _NOT_ getting away with this, you heartless bastard!" snapped ArchAngemon.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO FALCOMON AND IZZY!" MetalLilamon exclaimed.

Matt growled. "Burizalor… you…"

Chortling, Burizalor lowered his finger as an evil smirked adorned his face. "That takes care of those runts. And one healer is gone. Now none of you can come back to life." His new voice resembled his first form's albeit slightly deeper.

"Izzy… no…" Tentomon cried as Seraphimon and Ophanimon tried to revive him.

Their efforts were fruitless as the Bearer of Knowledge's life essence faded completely.

The Magna warriors, BanchoLeomon, and ZeedGarurumon prepared to launch an all-out attack on Burizalor.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Only a Chilling Elegy**_**)**

The icy tyrant flickered out from everyone's view, leaving them bewildered. The Digimon and the warriors surveyed their surroundings in alarm.

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

"He… he vanished!" Dianamon said.

Minervamon gasped as she looked around. "He could be anywhere now!"

"Be on guard, guys!" NinjaStingmon instructed, cautiously scanning around the vicinity.

ArchAngemon glanced around. "Damn! Where is he?"

"If only we were Ascendants, we'd easily follow him!" Seraphimmon said.

MetalLilamon scoffed, scouring the area. "Deal with it, guys. We're not and we must be careful."

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

"Don't any of you take your eyes off him!" Matt cried out. _Where did you go, you slimy coward?_

"Guys! That means us, too!" Sora ordered her friends as she looked around. "He's no doubt targeting us first since we have our Crests!"

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

"Well, we are the most obvious targets!" Joe said, standing over Izzy as Gomamon and Tentomon covered Izzy's body. "Protect Izzy's body at all costs!"

"Guys, he's…" Seraphimmon gasped as she whirled around and felt a gust of evil energy appear behind her. She whirled around as Burizalor was within her reach. "Damn!" She backflipped away and landed near her friends.

Burizalor chortled darkly as he stood between the Digi-Destined side and the warriors.

"Heh, I hope that was enough to elicit the appropriate reaction from you bunch."

_Da-thump... da-thump... da-thump._

Everyone faced the white-skinned monster, shooting spiteful and angry glares at him purely for the cruel actions he's committed.

_(Omnious bell toll and Latin chorus)_

_(Silent Latin chorus)_

"I told you, didn't I? That I'd show you a _fear_ worse than _Hell_," Burizalor smirked, chortling as TK and Kari cried out aloud whilst their Crests lit up. "Heh, let the fun begin."

_(Loud Latin chorus)_

TK and Kari shouted in unison, drawing power from their Crests. "THIS IS FOR IZZY AND FALCOMON, YOU MONSTER!"

Wasting no time, Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew toward Burizalor. They attacked him, firing holy beams to catch him off guard. Burizalor forged a barrier, which protected him from the angels' beams. He flew up, firing beams that caught both angels, knocking them back.

"TAKE HIM, GUYS!" NinjaStingmon cried out as he and the Magna warriors guided toward Burizalor.

"I'll take another shot at you!" snarled BanchoLeomon as he lunged forward to attack.

NinjaStingmon swiftly tried cutting Burizalor with his swords. The tyrant quickly evaded the warrior's blade slashes, tilting his head and curving his whole body around. MetalLilamon tried catching him with her whip, but Burizalor swerved around her whip strikes and caught her with a tail swipe. He turned, catching NinjaStingmon with an elbow shot to his face.

ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon launched a series of punches, which Burizalor dodged frequently. He quickly predicted their moves before they could even land them. BanchoLeomon tried his hand and threw punches, but none landed on Burizalor.

Burizalor phased out and reappeared in the air, hovering over everyone.

"He hasn't even broken a sweat!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

Garudamon roared as she flew over Burizalor's vantage point. "You're not getting away with you said! Take this! _**Wing Blade!**_" She roared, summoning a giant phoenix and guided it toward Burizalor.

Lillymon fired a series of beams through her cannon. "_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_" Seraphimon roared.

Ophanimon waved her javelin. "_**Eden's Javelin!**_"

BanchoLeomon threw a fist, launching a fist-packed burst of energy. "_**Flash Bantyo Punch!**_"

ZeedGarurumon launched a quick cannon beam. "_**Z'd Cannon!**_"

The Magna warriors followed up with their initial attacks.

"_**Quick Strike!**_"

"_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

"_**Holy Lance!**_"

"_**Heaven's Rod!**_"

"_**V-Saber!**_"

As the attacks converged to their single target, a large explosion ignited where the tyrant stood afloat. Rather than catching Burizalor, their attacks destroyed the set of hills and reduced the area into a giant crater.

"He's gone!" ArchAngemon exclaimed.

"Where did he go?" Lillymon cried out.

FlareVeemon glanced around. "He just went up and vanished again!"

_Come on out and face us, coward! _Matt growled as he glanced around.

"Matt, I have a lock…" ZeedGarurumon confirmed everyone's suspicions.

_**(End theme)**_

The Digi-Destined, their partners, and the Olympians quickly raced over to where the warriors were. Joe carried Izzy along on his back as he stopped and noticed something flickering right in front of them.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Joe warned everyone.

Burizalor appeared in front of the group, standing 40 feet from where they stood.

The tyrant had a finger pointed directly…

…to Takeru Takashi.

"TK!" Kari screamed.

Upon realizing the worst, Matt cried out like no tomorrow. "_**TAKERU! MOVE!**_"

TK whirled around and caught Burizalor pointing to him.

"N…o…"

MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon quickly sprang forward to save TK.

But, it was too late.

The tyrant smirked. "Farewell, Takeru, Bearer of Hope."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Moment We've Waited For! Agumon is Revived!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, evil cliffhangers _are _evil. Who will make it time to save TK, I wonder? :D

Izzy and Falcomon bite the dust. Shame it had to happen, but I have to build up the suspense. Falcomon was obvious (since he's the Dende of this story), but I bet none of you newbies saw that coming!

Anyway, next chapter will be up next Wednesday/Thursday (pending). I'll be out at the Oni-Con anime convention this whole weekend (for the third year in a row). Tomorrow is my birthday, so send your b-day wishes through your reviews. =)

Take care and stay gold!


	41. Moment We've Waited For! Agumon Revived!

**A/N: **Matt and ZeedGarurumon take on Burizalor. But, will it be enough?

Find out.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 41: The Moment We've Waited For! Agumon is Revived!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"Farewell, Takeru, Bearer of Hope."

_**Shoom.**_

With a mere flick of his finger, Burizalor directed a beam toward TK. Frozen with fear, the boy watched a flash of light hurtling toward him. As the light drew closer and closer, everyone cried out in unison. Seraphimon and Keke moved in to push TK away. However, try as they might, the beam was traveling at a pace quicker than their usual perception. Seraphimon's cries were unable to reach as a loud ringing emanated from the beam.

"_**TK!**_" Kari, Sora, and the others cried out.

Seraphimon bellowed as he flew across. He glided faster than his wings could carry him. "_**TK!**_"

"HANG ON, TK!" ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon shouted together while flew in to save TK.

"GRAB MY HAND!" Matt's voice boomed from the skies, which drew TK's attention upward.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon and Matt dove in, catching TK while pulling him away from the beam. Burizalor stood with one finger extended while the beam carried across the ocean. In the background sat a large mountain as the beam seemingly passed through it. Following a quiet interval...

_**BA-BOOM!**_

...the mountain exploded as purple light expanded, completely vaporizing the large rock formation. The mountain was reduced to tiny fragments of crushed gravel and fine dust. The explosion that followed kicked up as a massive wave sent debris scattering across 10 kilometers of landscape. The Digimon, the Magna Warriors, and the Olympus duo shielded the children from the incoming debris. They either covered their faces or gazed at the astonishing feat wide-eyed. Fear quickly gripped everyone's nerve, except for the tyrant. As the shimmering light faded, the dust settled and revealed no traces of the mountain anywhere.

It and the island it sat on were _gone_.

_Literally wiped off the map._

The Digi-Destined and their Digimon fell in silence, taken aback by the tyrant's terrifying power. Indeed, he was displaying a terror greater than hell itself. Any hopes they had of overcoming Burizalor was shot completely out of orbit.

Case in point, their chances were low.

One tiny blast from Burizalor's finger was powerful enough to wipe out one of Spira's largest rock formations.

"He... he didn't just..." Dianamon stammered with fear, wide-eyed as she sank to her knees.

Shaking her head, Minervamon was mentally in a constant state of denial. "No, no, no! He didn't just wipe out our planet's largest formation!"

"That was Spira's largest mountain he wiped out?" Joe cried out.

"I didn't even see him move!" Lillymon cried out, falling to her knees as she covered her eyes. "Not once!"

"How does he move so fast?" Mimi cried. "I didn't even blink!"

Sora shouted, embracing Garudamon. "He... he just literally zipped behind us and... boom... thank goodness Matt and ZeedGarurumon were able to save TK!"

Shifting his view to Matt and ZeedGarurumon, BanchoLeomon meticulously studied them. _Yet, Matt's partner was able to see it coming. Is it true? Has the Bearer of Friendship been able to tap into this Ascendant power?_

Throwing his arms around ZeedGarurumon, TK hugged Matt's partner with relief. "Thanks, ZeedGarurumon!"

Matt raced up to his brother. "TK. Are you all right?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Matt!" The small boy threw himself into Matt's arms and embraced him. "I thought... I was finished for sure. You and ZeedGarurumon saved me!"

"Good, but this time don't interfere with a fight you can't win," Matt overtly addressed to his brother. He pivoted his head, facing Burizalor. His eyes filled with murderous intent and fiery determination. Clenching his fists, a confident smirk adorned the blond's face. "Just stay out of this. This goes for all of you."

"What's he going on about?" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

ArchAngemon rebuked. "Yeah, right! Like pigs can fly! You don't stand a chance in hell!"

"Let us fight him!" Seraphimmon said.

"Matt! You heard them! We need to band together!" Sora implored to the Bearer of Friendship. "That's the only sure way we can win!"

"We tried that already and look what it led to," Matt bluntly stated as he and ZeedGarurumon turned their backs to everyone.

MetalLilamon stepped by Matt's side. "You're making a mistake."

Matt smirked. "Nonsense. I've tapped into the power. Can you feel the energy emanating from my Crest?"

"Yes, but..."

"No arguments. ZeedGarurumon and I have this one in the bag."

"Are you implying you can take monster?" BanchoLeomon growled, rebuking against Matt's 'bold' action.

Matt replied with a chuckle. "Yes, I do."

"NO! YOU'RE CRAZY!" shouted Mimi, who was being restrained by Joe. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE LIKE IZZY AND FALCOMON! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

Sensing the tension between Mimi and Matt, MetalLilamon glanced between their exchanges. _Mother. Father. Just like I remember them. _"She's right, Matt. You're going to die in vain. We need Tai and Agumon here!"

"We don't need those two fools. Put your faith in me now," Matt promptly stated as he paced up, marching to where Burizalor faced him. ZeedGarurumon accompanied this partner and stopped abruptly the moment Matt did. Clenching his fists, the anxious pre-teen released most of the tension pitted inside of him. He turned his head, looking ZeedGarurumon dead in the eye. "Let's wipe that smirk off this clown, ZeedGarurumon." He grabbed his glowing Crest, grinning with delight. "Can you feel the power? It's ours now. I can feel it."

"My strength is even greater than it was before thanks to your Crest," ZeedGarurumon mumbled whilst his eyes glowed. "I'm brimming with more power than ever before."

"STUPID IDIOT! FINE... DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Mimi screamed as she turned away.

"Mimi! Stop!" Sora berated the frustrated girl.

Joe quickly snapped. "This isn't the time for us to squabble! Don't you see what we're facing here?"

"No, we can't let Matt die like Izzy did!" Tentomon nodded dismissively. "Izzy didn't deserve to be killed!"

"But, Burizalor is dead set of eliminating us, but he sees you as his primary targets," NinjaStingmon proclaimed. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

MetalLilamon trembled from head to toe, observing the tension between Matt and Burizalor. "Matt..."

"Brother! You can take him!" TK cried out, expressing support for his older sibling.

"But, can he really stop Burizalor?" Kari wondered. "Tai, Agumon... we need you!"

Seraphimon watched Burizalor lowering his finger. "Matt, you better have a plan."

As he chortled, the cold tyrant smiled calmly while facing Matt. "Ah, you're quite the delusional one, Yamato. Did my actions finally set you off?"

"What you did was wrong and I can't forgive you for that," Matt furrowed his brows, growling while lowering his voice tone. "But, that's not what I'm here to address."

"Oh? Then, do you still believe you have a sliver of a chance of beating me?"

"Yes, and it's thanks to the power I've acquired. The power ZeedGarurumon has acquired. I've finally harvested the potential of my Crest. The necessary ingredient I've been searching for has been achieved and all the power I need to destroy you is in the palm of my hands! You want to face a greater fear than _Hell_ itself? Well, feast your eyes..." Matt drew out his Crest, which glowed profusely and captured Burizalor's attention. "Your _worst_ nightmare has come true! ZeedGarurumon and I will _finally_ overthrow you once and for all! It's the power you've feared most than more anything! I've tapped into the power of..." Wearing a proud smirk, he yelled out. "...the legendary _Ascendant!_"

Burizalor's head rose as he went wide-eyed. His reaction was what Matt expected and filled the boy with glowing confidence.

"What did he just say?" Lillymon blinked in befuddlement.

ArchAngemon scoffed. "Ascendant, my ass."

Seraphimmon nodded. "But, what if...?"

"Ascendant?" Sora whispered to herself.

"Ascendant?" TK wondered as he turned toward the Magna warriors. _Yeah, I heard them mention it before. Has my brother achieved this power? I hope so!_

"That boy... he and his partner tapped to the Crest's fullest potential?" BanchoLeomon overheard Matt's boisterous declaration.

MetalLilamon sighed. "Matt... you're a fool..."

"Heh, now you're finished, Burizalor," boasted Matt as he heatedly pointed at the tyrant.

However, Burizalor didn't flinch from Matt's idle threats and chuckled off his boast.

"You find something funny, you clown?"

"Ohoho, I'd never peg you down to be a comedian, Yamato," Burizalor chortled, scrunching a finger under his nose while letting out an elegant, haughty laugh. "Perhaps you could humor me some more?"

"Oh, so you don't believe me? ZeedGarurumon!"

"Right!"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Saiyan Blood**_**)**

Matt roared as blue light beamed out from his Crest. He openly called out on Burizalor's mocking gesture. "WHY DON'T WE DEMONSTRATE THEN?" Roaring out, the blue beam exploded and released streams of blue pillars that danced around him (and ZeedGarurumon). "_**CREST OF FRIENDSHIP! I INVOKE THE POWER TO PROTECT MY COMRADES!**_"

While Matt's Crest glowed, the blue light imbued ZeedGarurumon's metallic body. The wolf unleashed a loud, boisterous howl as it echoed across the landscape. Then ground under him and Matt trembled, bewildering everyone standing behind them. In conjunction with Matt's glowing Crest, ZeedGarurumon's strength was augmented more than ever before. Every reserve of Matt's device was transferred and accumulated into ZeedGarurumon, empowering him with extraordinary power.

"Can you feel that?" Ophanimon gasped, probing the energy brimming around ZeedGarurumon and Matt. "He…he's..."

"Drawing out the power from his Crest!" Seraphimon exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon gasped in utter disbelief. "This... this is unbelievable! And this is all coming from _those two_?"

"Perhaps... yeah! They could do that!" Sora cried out.

MetalLilamon clenched her fists tightly. _I want to believe it! But... something's missing! I would know!_

"He's lacking something," NinjaStingmon muttered.

"Yeah," ArchAngemon said, observing Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "Matt doesn't get it. He doesn't know what triggers the sleeping power."

"No! YOU CAN DO IT, MATT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" TK yelled out, encouraging his older sibling. "I KNOW YOU CAN BECOME AN ASCENDANT!"

Kari gasped. "TK..."

Sora watched Matt and ZeedGarurumon carefully. "May be... may be those two can make a difference!"

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Quickly keeping his eyes locked on his Digivice, Tai firmly analyzed it and noticed the Friendship symbol blinking rapidly.

"There's no denying it! That's Matt all right!" The Bearer of Courage yelled out enthusiastically. "And this happened right when things were looking grim!" He stopped and took a mental note. _May be... he and ZeedGarurumon can FINALLY take out Burizalor! We're all putting our hopes on you, Matt! But, I'd admit I'd be disappointed if you finished off Burizalor. I never even had the chance to see him! _

Raising his eyes to the ceiling, Tai deeply sighed and prayed. "Go for it, Matt. I can feel your heart is in the right place."

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

The more Matt tapped into his Crest's power reserves, the more potential he was beginning to achieve. He observed ZeedGarurumon, who was steadily increasing his power exponentially. Wearing a premature victory smile, Matt roared out triumphantly and lifted the Crest higher over his head. Streams of blue light beamed over the two, encasing them from Burizalor, albeit though the tyrant didn't budge an inch. Calmly standing his ground, Burizalor did nothing and merely monitored ZeedGarurumon/Matt closely.

The others sensed this would be the final nail in the coffin for Burizalor.

The Digital Humans had a differing view. They noted Matt lacked a particular 'key' that enables one to invoke and awaken an Ascendant power.

TK had the utmost confidence his brother's ability in drawing out his Crest's full power. He firmly placed his faith over the shoulders of the two and prayed.

ZeedGarurumon howled and released large wave of powerful energy. A bright aura expanded and pushed outward, sending a wave that swept over the vicinity. Everyone shielded their eyes, preventing the blinding flash of way from obstructing their view. MetalLilamon and her team watched as the light faded, noticing a subtle blue aura outlining ZeedGarurumon's figure. Matt stood with his Crest of Friendship, which still glowed profusely.

**(End theme)**

The Digi-Destined and company uncovered their eyes.

"Intense..." Dianamon gasped, sensing the power emanating from ZeedGarurumon. _All this from the boy's Crest?_

"TK! What happened?" Kari called out, glancing over to his direction.

"He... he... _**HE DID IT!**_" An enthused TK cheered, filling his heart with hope. "Way to go, Matt!"

Taken aback, Seraphimon and Ophanimon sensed the overwhelming power from ZeedGarurumon.

"Don't celebrate too soon, guys," MetalLilamon proclaimed. "Burizalor hasn't even flinched once."

"So, what will you do now, Matt?" NinjaStingmon muttered.

BanchoLeomon growled. "Even that did nothing to that monster."

Unfazed by ZeedGarurumon's power release, Burizalor chortled deeply. "Was that it? Where's that Ascendant power you claimed to show me?"

"That was just the beginning, Burizalor!" Matt rebuked, clenching his glowing Crest. "You haven't seen anything yet! ZeedGarurumon, don't let him get to you! Take him out!"

"Heh."

The angry blond scowled, spitting out. "You think I'm joking? We'll see whose laughing last!"

"Such trivial bravado," Burizalor chortled as he lowered his arms and dropped into a battle stance. "You can keep yammering on, but it won't get you anywhere. Why don't we finish this, Yamato?"

"SHUT UP! ZEEDGARURUMON! ATTACK!"

Wasting no time, ZeedGarurumon jetted ahead and attempted a claw slash.

Burizalor flickered from view and vanished.

"NO! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, ZEEDGARURUMON!"

"Where did you go?" ZeedGarurumon roared as he pivoted his head, catching Burizalor standing 20 feet behind him. "THERE!" He fiercely glided forward and directed a cannon beam at the tyrant. "_**Z'd Cannon!**_"

Merely tilting his head, the beam bypassed Burizalor and vaporized a rock face behind him.

Burizalor muttered. "Too slow."

"DON'T LET UP, OLD FRIEND!" Matt bellowed as his emotions linked with his Crest's strength.

ZeedGarurumon glided head-on against the tyrant and fired twin beams through his eyes. With rapid reflexes, Burizalor batted the beams aside. Lunging forward, ZeedGarurumon thrust his claws at Burizalor, who evaded and timed each claw strike precisely. The metallic wolf was slightly and barely able to keep up the pace. As ZeedGarurumon tried lunging forward, Burizalor flickered out and vanished.

Taken aback, ZeedGarurumon surveyed the vicinity. "He's gone!"

"Up there! Fire!" Matt quickly pointed upward.

ZeedGarurumon wasted no time, directing barrage of guided missiles at Burizalor. "_**Fullmetal Blaze!**_" As his simultaneous missiles surrounded Burizalor, they exploded but the tyrant quickly phased away.

"He almost had him!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wow, check him out! He's got Burizalor on the run now, Kari!" TK cried out happily, watching enthusiastically.

The Child of Light nodded, brimming with confidence. "He's sure to win! If this can't put Burizalor away, then I don't know what can!"

"No, he... he can't...!" BanchoLeomon gritted his teeth, unhinged as he followed Burizalor's fluid and quick movements. "Matt... he and ZeedGarurumon won't win."

The Digi-Destined looked over to Leomon as if he completely lost his marbles. The Magna warriors couldn't agree more.

MetalLilamon addressed to everyone. "No matter how much power Matt's harvested from his Crest, it's not enough!"

NinjaStingmon's eyes fell to the ground, sighing deeply. "He hasn't become an Ascendant."

"Burizalor still surpasses us completely," BanchoLeomon revealed much to his own dismay.

The kids took it hard, but started putting worth in BanchoLeomon and the Magna warrior's views. The Digi-Destined realize they don't possess the warrior intuition BanchoLeomon, MetalLilamon, and the other Magna members possessed.

TK overlooked the battle heating up between Burizalor and ZeedGarurumon.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_"

The evil one evaded the incoming ice beam and vanished from view.

"He's gone!" Matt bellowed as he frantically glanced around. "But, where did he...?"

Suddenly, he overheard the tyrant's low chuckles emanating behind him. He and ZeedGarurumon turned as their eyes widened in horror. Burizalor stood on a small ledge 25 feet away with arms folded. Most of all, the white-skinned creature showed no fatigue following the brief chase around the vicinity. Stricken with fear, Matt was overwhelmed with bewilderment.

"No, this can't be!" The Bearer of Friendship roared. "How is this possible?"

"How disappointing and here I bought into your hyperbole," Burizalor scoffed irritably, folding his arms over his chest. Not once did he pant and remained at ease. "Do you wish to humor me more? Or, are we done?"

"This doesn't look good!" exclaimed TK.

"Now how are we supposed to beat him?" Kari frantically asked.

Sora shuddered. "Not even ZeedGarurumon stands a chance?"

BanchoLeomon added with dread in his voice. "None of us."

"Not unless we work together," MetalLilamon proclaimed as she and the Magna warriors readied themselves.

Dianamon quickly added. "Don't forget us!"

Minervamon shook her head dismissively. "Nuh uh! We're gonna get creamed!"

BanchoLeomon's words instilled fear and chills down the spines of the children. TK gazed in fear of his older brother and ZeedGarurumon, whose chances of survival reached dire straits.

With fear instilled in his eyes, Matt glanced toward Burizalor's direction. ZeedGarurumon felt ambigious fear while his mind was in disarray.

_There's no way! No way Burizalor can dodge every attack that we've thrown at him. His power has increased tremendously, but his speed is ludicrous!_ Matt mentally noted as he inexplicably tried concealing his fear. _Even harvesting my Crest's full powers was no match against him! This... this... can't be... all I have! I should be an Ascendant!_

Burizalor meticulously watched Matt, smiling devilishly and ever so calmly.

Closing his thoughts from the current dilemma, Matt tried instilling himself with confidence. "No... no... I'll never go back and serve a monster like you. Not matter what you do to me. You can kill me, but I'll never rejoin you."

"Matt?" ZeedGarurumon whispered, expressing concern for his partner.

"I can't believe that I've aligned myself with this monster," the pre-teen growled, opening his eyes as he glared hatefully toward the tyrant. "You tried molding me to your image... your own poster boy. Your evil poster boy that follows your orders. How dare you... now even my former friends have lost faith in me."

"Yamato. Do you now realize your futile efforts have been for naught?" Burizalor offered. "I can accept an apology from you if you'll kneel before me."

"An apology?" Matt spat out.

Burizalor shook his head dismissively. "You keep boasting about this Ascendant nonsense. As I said before, you're in delusional fool. Your mind is in a constant state of denial. There is no power in the Digiverse that can match my own. Now, kneel and I'll overlook your betrayal." He folded his arms, waiting for his former disciple to grant him an immediate answer. Awaiting a response, Burizalor noted a bright blue aura surrounding Matt and ZeedGarurumon.

"No... this just isn't possible...!" Matt mumbled, clenching his glowing Crest in hand. While his body trembled, he shot a defiant glare at the white-skinned tyrant and protested against his haughty taunts. "You're wrong! I won't go back and humble myself before you! I... I refuse to kneel before the likes of you. You were the one to turn me against my former friends. And you're the one who tried to turn me _him_! You know whom I'm referring to! I know you're molding me to become like Cyrus, a traitor to his fellow colleagues! You're using me to kill my former friends..."

"Oh, Yamato, you amuse me. Are you finished?"

"No... I'M NOT!" angrily bellowed the passionate young man, who stood his ground and held his Crest of Friendship. "I... I am the Ascendant! _I am_ the _ONE_ to _defeat_ you!" He roared, lifting his clenched hand as beams of blue light poured out at the seams. The streams of light swirled around ZeedGarurumon's body, empowering the advanced mega-level Digimon. "ZeedGarurumon... and I... we... _**WE WON'T BE DEFEATED! HE AND I WILL BOND TO BECOME THE ASCENDANT YOU FEAR! ZEEDGARURUMON! LET HIM HAVE IT!**_" The determined pre-teen's declaration carried on, echoing across the heavens that all could hear his proud roar.

Howling with passionate fury, ZeedGarurumon drew a boost of power from his partner's Crest. He jetted forward and opened fire, expelling an ice beam at Burizalor. The tyrant merely flickered out of the way and reappeared 30 feet into the air. The beam impacted the rock formation and turned it into solid ice. The metallic wolf pivoted his head and quickly spammed the skies with numerous ice beams, all of which Burizalor evaded by teleporting around.

"MAY BE THEY CAN BEAT BURIZALOR!" Joe cried out.

"HE HAS THAT CREEP ON THE RUN! GET HIM, ZEEDGARURUMON!" Mimi shouted, encouraging the metallic wolf's desperation course of action.

TK cheered on. "LOOK AT HIM GO! ZEEDGARURUMON IS KEEPING AWAY FROM US!"

"DON'T LET UP, ZEEDGARURUMON!" Kari cried out.

Matt bellowed as his voice carried throughout the vicinity. "_**I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!**_"

Seraphimon and Ophanimon carefully observed ZeedGarurumon's flurry of ice beams flooding the skies. They watched as each beam exploded as shards of ice fell from the skies. Burizalor continued evading and revolving around the explosions, forcing ZeedGarurumon to pump out more ice beams.

"Matt," Sora whispered as she and Garudamon watched Matt yelling out commands to his Digimon. _He's not even sure what he's doing anymore! He's going to get himself killed this way! And drawing too much Crest power is going to wear them both out, possibly killing them both! _"Matt! That's enough! You've done enough!"

BanchoLeomon growled deeply, eyeing the heated pursuit taking place. "It... it doesn't matter. Look, do you see?"

"We do," NinjaStingmon added. "ZeedGarurumon's attacks aren't even hitting Burizalor."

"His attack patterns are getting sloppy," said Seraphimmon.

FlareVeemon concurred. "Matt isn't even thinking clearly. He's just telling ZeedGarurumon to shoot randomly. This is no way to fight an enemy this fast!"

"MATT! YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET HIM THIS WAY!" MetalLilamon cried out as she flew over to Matt until BanchoLeomon grabbed him. "Let go!"

"Watch out!" BanchoLeomon roared.

As Burizalor maneuvered through and teleported around the explosive blasts, he vanished...

...only to reappear right dead smack in front of Matt!

"NO!" A startled Matt screamed, reacting toward Burizalor floating right in front of him. Falling back, surprise, the blond flinched and trembled.

"MATT!" ZeedGarurumon roared, gliding down to where his partner lied and stood his ground against Burizalor. "Back off, you monster!"

However, Burizalor simply chuckled whilst his eyes gleamed red.

"Crap... did you see how fast he moved!" Gomamon panicked, taken aback by Burizalor's rapid speed. "I couldn't see him move!"

"Same here!" Lillymon gulped as she trembled from fear.

Sora gritted her teeth, shaking her fists nervously. "They've got to stop."

"My brother... and ZeedGarurumon can't even do a thing to stop him?" TK stuttered, overwhelmed with absolute terror.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not standing around for anything!" ArchAngemon exclaimed as he faced Seraphimmon and FlareVeemon. "Let's show this guy who's boss!"

FlareVeemon and Seraphimmon shouted in unison. "Right!"

"MATT! STOP!" MetalLilamon cried out, pleading to the proud Bearer of Friendship. "Don't confuse pride with stupidly! You can't win!" _Father... you're as stubborn as you were as I remember. Back from my timeline... the universe where I was originally born in... where Sam, and myself were born in._

getting off the ground, Matt defiantly faced Burizalor and snapped. "Don't think you can beat me with psychology, you psychopath! ZeedGarurumon!" He quickly jumped aboard his partner's back as the mega took to the air and glided 60 feet above the specific vicinity everyone gathered, including the cold tyrant himself. "ZeedGarurumon, you're going to give this one your all! Let him have it!"

"This one is for you, Matt!" ZeedGarurumon declared as his blue aura's flare became brighter. The aura washed all over both him and Matt, empowering them with the Crest of Friendship's intense energy output, channeling the energy through ZeedGarurumon's mouth. And energy flowed through the cannon. Both energy streams converged, forming a massive ball that expanded outward all around. "

"GO HIM, ZEEDGARURUMON!" TK cried out, maintaining his hopes and prayers on ZeedGarurumon.

Kari nodded. "Let's see that monster try and counter..."

"He just might," Sora shuddered at the notion of Burizalor's hidden power.

"_**EAT THIS, BURIZALOR! LET HIM HAVE IT, ZEEDGARURUMON!**_"

"_**Super Zeed Cannon!**_"

_**BA-SHOOM!**_

The massive ball hurtled toward Burizalor...

...at super sonic speed.

"MATT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL US, TOO?" MetalLilamon shouted.

BanchoLeomon gasped in horror. "LOOK!"

Wasting no time, Burizalor flew up and yelled a battle cry as he with one foot...

_**Bam!**_

...kicked the large, condensed energy ball into the skies. The ball hurtled through the clouds and exploded, engulfing the skies as the explosion swept across and caused tremors to emanate throughout the heavens. It was a clear sign that attack was meant to wipe out most of the vicinity, taking out a large chunk of Spira. Bewildered, the Digi-Destined and the others gazed on with horror at Burizalor's latest feat - which cemented him a powerful creature beyond their comprehension.

Taken aback completely, Matt's mouth gaped but no words came out. He and ZeedGarurumon were both stunned silent, speechless with Burizalor's mind-boggling feat. He and everyone's worlds were completely turned upside down - figuratively and literally.

"How... how... is this even possible?" Matt questioned himself and his Crest. "I... I drew all the power from the Crest... and he... he..." He trembled like no tomorrow as fear seized him to the point where tears fell from his eyes. He was rendered hopeless, _utterly_ hopeless. Though, that could be interpreted as an understatement. For the first time, he felt helpless to do anything as he froze still. Not even ZeedGarurumon could reach Matt, who shed tears and eyed Burizalor.

ZeedGarurumon gritted his teeth. "Matt, please snap out of it... it's... not over... we can still manage..."

"N...n...n...o," the blond whimpered a bit. "We... we...we're... dead..."

Amused with Matt's efforts, Burizalor merely chortled. "Yamato, you are quite the obstinate fool. Did you learn nothing when you witnessed my little show? You're a sad case. Here I picked you to become Cyrus' successor, but it appears I misjudged you. You _are_ a _disappointment_. And for that, you must pay with _your_ life." Piercing a cool glare into Matt's tear-filled eyes, he expressed no remorse for his former apprentice for his mutiny. "It's been nice knowing you, boy."

MetalLilamon gasped, overhearing the tyrant. "No..." 

"It's over," BanchoLeomon muttered, clenching his fists.

"Here we go, guys! Follow my lead!" ArchAngemon declared as he and his two cohorts flew out to attack Burizalor.

NinjaStingmon exclaimed as he pursued the trio. "DON'T! STAY BACK!"

"There they go again!" Kari cried out.

TK exclaimed. "_**SAVE MY BROTHER, GUYS!**_"

Ignoring the activity going down, Matt was in his own world. He muttered, realizing the futility of his efforts. "We're dead... all of us... TK, Tai, everybody, I'm sorry. I'm _truly_ sorry. I... let all of you down."

xxxxx

_**X's Planet**_

Having already foreseen the downfall of Matt, X closed his mind from Centaurumon and the others.

_I'm sorry, Keke. The fact Burizalor was able to reach his final form this soon... his power has grown anything you and the others can handle. First, all those innocent Spirians, then Falcomon, then Izzy... and soon we're going to lose Matt. How unfortunate. I knew I should've joined them if it weren't for the High Ones' strict policies, forbidding from actively taking part in these situations. To make matters worse, with the Great Elder gone, the Digicores have been rendered useless and the Sovereigns are forever sealed in their prisoners. Everything has fallen apart in just a span of an hour. I'm sorry, Digi-Destined... BanchoLeomon... and to you, my friends... Spira will be gone soon and the Digiverse will fall under Burizalor's tyrannical rule. Everything that I hoped never would occur has come full circle._

_Matt, the fact you're shedding tears... just shows what kind of monster we're dealing with here._

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

With little effort, Burizalor waved his hands, throwing purple waves of energy that swept the BanchoLeomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Magna warriors, Garudamon, Lillymon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon back. All of them were knocked back so hard that the angels turned back into Patamon and Gatomon whilst the Magna crew turned back into their normal forms. After being knocked out senseless, Garudamon and Lillymon turned back into Biyomon and Palmon. Casually pivoting around, the tyrant shifted his view toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon, smiling.

"Shall we begin _your_ execution, Yamato?" Burizalor declared as he hovered into the air. Then, with a swift boost of energy, the propelled himself like a rocket and impacted ZeedGarurumon, striking him with a headbutt into the wolf's lower jaw.

As his head snapped back, ZeedGarurumon howled as he and Matt plunged toward the earth. ZeedGarurumon fell, hitting the ground. As Matt fell, his Crest's glow faded quickly as Burizalor hovered over him. The creature's tail snatched Matt by his ankle, maintaining a tight grip around him. He descended near where ZeedGarurumon fell and hung Matt, letting his body dangle in front of him.

"LET MY BROTHER GO, YOU MONSTER!" A teary-eye TK screamed, resisting against Burizalor as he charged forward. It took Kari, who lunged forward and stopped TK.

"_**TK! STOP!**_"

"_**MATT!**_"

Sora stood her ground, feeling her knees jerk as she sank to the ground.

"It's over… we're finished..." Sora muttered as her voice drained.

Mimi closed her eyes, shutting her view from Burizalor kicking ZeedGarurumon into the lake.

_**Sploosh!**_

Sinking to the bottom, ZeedGarurumon fell like deadweight. Burizalor hovered atop a rock that settled in the middle of the lake. His eyes settled on the purified water's surface. With a wave of one hand, he lifted the water via telekinesis and split it apart. He descended into the bottom of the lake where the parted waters was split across the sides. He landed near ZeedGarurumon's unconscious form whilst carrying Matt by his tail.

"You leave him alone, you bastard! I'm the one you want!" Matt yelled but his threats fell on deaf ears as Burizalor grabbed the wolf's back. He effortlessly hefted ZeedGarurumon by his neck with one hand.

Coughing, ZeedGarurumon threw up water from his mouth.

"Good. Your pet is still kicking. The notion of beating up a dead Digimon isn't quite entertaining."

"Put him down... it's me you want..."

"Yes, but it's your Crest that empowered him in the first place. He draws more from your Crest and responds to your need when your life is threatened. The fact you've been able to empower your Crest of Friendship is good enough reason for me to exterminate you."

"You're insane... you'll never win..." ZeedGarurumon retorted between loud and hoarse coughs.

The tyrant wore a calm smirk, chortling. "Let's see how long you run your mouth and talk down on me." With that, he punched ZeedGarurumon's back...

...and punched him again.

And again.

And again.

Each punch caused ZeedGarurumon to howl in pain as Matt and the others cringed with terror.

As he finished making sport of him, Burizalor threw ZeedGarurumon back on the surface and hovered with Matt in tow. He arrived back on the surface, landing near ZeedGarurumon's fallen and immobile form.

"Heh, well, I suppose I did go overboard. I didn't _mean to break_ his back in two. Oh well. That's what you get for resisting me," Burizalor chortled darkly as he hung Matt in front of him. "Now, it's your turn." He wasted no time as he punched the small of Matt's back.

Matt's blood-curdling screams filled the area with dread and fear. Amongst the fallen warriors, Keke was the first to stand as she opened her eyes... to witness Burizalor pummeling Matt like his own punching bag. He withdrew and drew both fists punching Matt relentlessly with no restraints. Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and BanchoLeomon stood up afterwards while watching Burizalor punishing Matt with a flurry of punches. Each shot sent a sickening echo that filled them with dread.

"Father... I won't let you die," Keke growled as she lunged head-on against Burizalor. "PUT DOWN MY DAD!"

_**Bam!**_

One backhand from the tyrant sent Keke sailing back.

"NO!" Mimi screamed, witnessing Keke rolling towards her. "Palmon... Keke... you guys... no..."

"We're screwed... we really are..." Joe stuttered with terror, nearly dropping Izzy from his back. "How are we going to survive this?"

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

More repeated shots caused Matt to spit blood. Burizalor's fist repeatedly pounded the pre-teen's back. TK was forced to watch as the tyrant made short work of Matt, punching him with little remorse and restraint. Each shot sent a sickening and thunderous echo that sent a wave of cold chills down over everyone.

As his vision blurred, Matt stared out across the vicinity as he saw TK calling out to him.

His brother's pleas fell on deaf ears as Matt seemingly began fading out.

_ZeedGarurumon. I'm sorry. I failed as a leader. Tai. I tried to become a leader like you... but... failed... I'm sorry, TK... for all the bad I've done... I won't hold any grudges should you choose to never forgive me... I've lost my will to even go on... this is very likely my end. _

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7**_

Suddenly, Tai's eyes widened in horror as Matt's Crest faded from the screen. He sprang toward the medical chamber encasing Agumon and pounded against it, desperately and out of frustration. He frantically tried pulling the hatchet sealing Agumon inside. With one swift kick, he struck the chamber with a resounding effect and fell back.

"Damn! All this time and now Matt seems to be in trouble! He... he might even be on his last legs if what happened with Izzy's Crest... that just faded. Does that mean they're... dead? No, I can't... and won't believe it... and all this time Agumon, you haven't even fully healed. What am I supposed to be now? Damn it!" Tai cursed as he angrily punched the ground.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

The boy's sensitive ears perked as he heard the medical chamber signal the completion process. He lifted his head and faced the chamber, noting a red light blinking. He rushed over and placed his face over the tank to find Agumon's eyes shooting wide up.

"YES! YOU'RE HEALED!" Tai yelled as he pressed his Digivice against the glass. As the device expelled a beam through the glass, it shattered and the abrupt explosion kicked Tai away.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Super Dragon Soul**_**)**

As the chamber glass collapsed, Agumon stumbled out and fell into Tai's arms. The leader threw his arms around Agumon in an open embrace and picked himself off the floor. Agumon coughed out water from his mouth and opened his eyes, blinking thrice before coming to his senses. He shook the water off his body and stared up at Tai, who greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Tai, sorry, for taking long..."

"There's no time. We've got to move."

Agumon nodded. "I could feel a lot of energies fading. Izzy's is gone and Matt's life is fading rapidly."

"Let's get going, Agumon! Suit up!"

"Right!" Agumon replied as Tai's Crest and Digivice glowed simultaneously, replenishing the rookie with renewed energy. "Agumon... _**Mega Shinka! VictoryGreymon!**_"

_**Boom!**_

VictoryGreymon punched through the spaceship's sunroof and landed atop the ship. Tai hung over his partner's back and dropped down beside him, drawing out his Digivice as he scanned the screen. His eyes immediately fell on the fading beacon, which indicated Matt's position. He also noted the amassed beacons gathered near Matt, showing it to VictoryGreymon.

"Can you see? Matt's presence is fading."

VictoryGreymon closed his eyes, probing Burizalor's evil aura. "That evil Ki is coming from Burizalor. No doubt about that and I do sense Matt's life presence fading rapidly. I can sense the others, too. TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Joe are all ok, but I can confirm Izzy is gone." He slowly pivoted his head and probed the other Kis. "Keke and the others are not looking good. And the new arrival who helped earlier is half Leomon and half Ogremon."

"How is that possible?"

"Doesn't matter, Tai. We need to worry about getting to where our friends are," VictoryGreymon declared, dropping into a battle stance while Tai draw out his Crest of Courage. "They're what matter more to us. This Burizalor is finally getting what's coming to him."

The big-haired leader firmed his resolve, holding his Crest. _Izzy, we'll bring you back no matter what it takes to restore the Digicores. Kari, TK, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Matt, everyone. We're coming._ "VictoryGreymon! Let's get back to action!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:_** Defeat Burizalor, Tai! The Fallen Matt Ishida's Proud Tears!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Nope, clearly Matt and ZeedGarurumon don't have what it takes to create an Ascendant.

But, now it's Tai and VictoryGreymon's turn! The main heroes are back and engage the tyrant! The long epic fight awaits us. And yes judging by the next episode title, you know who falls like the Saiyan Prince before him.

Send a review and stay gold.


	42. Defeat Burizalor, Tai! Proud Tears!

**A/N: **Tai and VictoryGreymon hit the scene, but will they be too late?

Find out and read on.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 42: Defeat Burizalor, Tai! The Fallen Matt Ishida's Proud Tears!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Sickening punch after another, Burizalor drove restrained fists into the small of Matt's back. The blond pre-teen screamed out in agonizing pain whilst he let out loud gurgles. He spat blood after each fist impacted him. Burizalor threw Matt around with his tail, relentlessly pummeling him like a punching bag. The Digi-Destined and the warriors stood their ground, helpless and frozen with fear. ZeedGarurumon slowly began to stir as he opened his eyes. The first thing that came to view was seeing Burizalor punching his own partner.

"Matt... MATT!" ZeedGarurumon howled as he hastily flew forward. "LET HIM GO, BURIZALOR!"

_**Whap!**_

One tail swing and ZeedGarurumon was sent sailing back.

Burizalor didn't even flinch or had to glance over to protect himself. All that was required was an effortless tail swipe.

As Matt dangled in front of Burizalor, the tyrant's face expressed apathy.

"Matt... no..." TK mumbled as Kari held him back.

Kari closed her eyes. "No more... stop it..."

"Da... dad..." Keke struggled to stand up as she grabbed her right arm. "Stop... you've done enough..."

BanchoLeomon coughed, spitting blood as he glared intently at the sadistic warlord. _He took us all apart with no effort. We're way out of our league! Engaging this monster was... suicide to begin with._

Whilst being on the receiving end of a few more punches, Matt felt what was equivalent to jackhammers driven into his back. His head snapped forward as more blood spilled from his mouth. Matt's vision began to blur as his face hung over his chest. ZeedGarurumon struggled to move, but collapsed whilst reeling in pain from Burizalor's attack.

_What happened...? I thought... it was my time to come an Ascendant. Was it never meant to be? Was everything I've been trying to achieve been for naught? Even by empowering ZeedGarurumon with my Crest, we were both thrown... aside as if we were insignificant. Are we really meant to die here? Tai... you... you're probably the only... chance we have... if not you... who else? As much as I hate... you... you're our last hope._

_**Bam!**_

The pre-teen regurgitated blood, which splattered over Burizalor's left cheek. The heartless creature savored the fresh blood, promptly licking it off. One last punch finally did Matt in as his eyes closed, quickly lapsing into an unconsciousness state. Everyone froze and stood silently in fear, terrified by what Burizalor may do next. The tyrant hefted his tail, hanging Matt in front of him like a sack of processed meat.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" TK cried out, fidgeting as Kari tried holding him back. "Matt, Patamon, and the others... they need us!"

"I can say the same for Gatomon, but look... they've all been beaten down! What are we supposed to do?" The Child of Light cried out, letting hopeless tears fall down her cheeks. "We... we can't win. My brother... and Agumon aren't even here... if they can't get here..."

_Tai, Agumon! Where are you?_ Sora closed her eyes, clasping her hands in prayer.

"Everybody stand back!" Sam ordered as he and the Digital Humans prepared to engage Burizalor again. "This is no longer your fight. We'll be the ones to take this monster."

"He's right! Your lives are too important!" David exclaimed. "You're the ones who need to live."

"Easier for you to say," Tentomon remarked he sadly glanced over Izzy. "We lost Izzy... now Matt... he could be next!"

Keke scowled as she shot eyes of disdain toward Burizalor. "No, he won't. I'll stake my own life if I have to save him. I won't lose you, father!"

"She keeps saying father?" TK blinked in befuddlement.

Mimi gasped as she observed Keke, studying her face. _And is it just me or does she have some of my own features? And she does have some of Matt's. Does that mean... no, that can't be...!_

Flinging his tail forward, Burizalor threw Matt across and watched him roll over the ground. Matt cried out in agony as he was on his back. Before ZeedGarurumon could intervene and grab his partner, Burizalor descended and barricaded the wolf's path. He fired a finger beam, repelling ZeedGarurumon back.

"ZeedGarurumon... stop... its hopeless..." Matt mumbled, coughing out blood.

The tyrant placed his foot over Matt, crushing a rock into his abdomen. The weight of the creature's foot crushed the rock into dust as he stomped over Matt like a sack of garbage. Expressing no remorse for his former disciple, he relished every agonizing moment. As the warriors advanced, Burizalor glanced over his shoulder, smiling devilishly.

"Feel free to line up and join in, my little friends. Everyone will get their turn."

Out of those effected more, TK, Kari, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Tike, Kara, and Keke cringed with fear. Even BanchoLeomon shuddered as he was helpless to even move, realizing the consequences of what may follow if he and the others attacked the heartless creature. Even X was left in disarray over the horrific turn of events. All hope it seems was lost for the Digi-Destined and the Digiverse.

xxxxx

_**Atop Burizalor's Mothership**_

VictoryGreymon probed the whole planet, picking up an amassed group of energies nearby. He isolated all the energy signatures emanating from his friends and scanned Burizalor's evil presence. As Tai hopped onto his partner's back, the mega warrior hovered into the air and faced the direction where everyone gathered.

"There. They're all together," VictoryGreymon confirmed, narrowing his eyes.

Tai added, placing his goggles over his eyes. "There's no time. Get us there on the double."

"You don't have to ask me twice..." VictoryGreymon abruptly gasped.

"What is it, VictoryGreymon?"

"It's Matt! His life energy is fading!"

"Get moving! They need us!"

"Right!"

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

Burizalor landed a few swift kicks to Matt's side, viciously abusing the battered blond. He glanced over Matt's broken form, not only destroying the boy's body but also crushing his spirit.

"That's... enough... you've won..." Matt weakly mumbled, gripping a handful of dirt in his palm. "Guys... just go... leave me be."

"Fat chance, Matt!" shouted TK. "We're _NOT_ leaving you!"

"And neither... will I..." ZeedGarurumon growled, weakly standing on all fours.

Matt tried reaching out for his partner, who was standing 10 feet away. Before ZeedGarurumon advanced, Burizalor kicked Matt's hand away and pressed his foot over the boy's chest, pinning him down.

"Do you now realize the futility of your resistance, Yamato? You and your colleagues were never a match for me."

"ZeedGarurumon..." Matt weakly mumbled.

"We've got to do something!" TK cried out as he fell facefirst with Kari hanging onto to him. "MATT! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM!"

"If we even try and save Matt, Burizalor will just brush us aside!" Sora exclaimed.

"Even we can't do a darn thing," Gomamon snarled, scanning the vicinity where Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, and Palmon were lying unconscious. "Tentomon and I aren't going to even make any difference."

"So, we're finished? This is it for us?" Joe yelled whilst sinking to the ground. He made certain to hold Izzy as Tentomon hid behind Joe. _Looks like I won't be getting back home, Jim._

Clenching her fists, Keke readily prepared to move in. BanchoLeomon slowly encircled the tyrant and waited for him to release Matt from his icy grip. The other warriors cautiously closed in, waiting for the perfect opportunity to spring in and save Matt. ZeedGarurumon struggled to stand whilst recovering from Burizalor's relentless attacks.

Burizalor chortled darkly, kneeling over as he grabbed Matt's shirt. "You've lost the will to fight, haven't you? How dull. Alas, I'll have to snuff you out right now."

"Go... to hell..." Matt stammered as he shot a hateful glance into the tyrant's eyes.

"Have it your way," hissed Burizalor, who lifted his right hand over Matt. The cold creature noted the tear-filled eyes, which didn't faze him in the slightest. "Farewell, Yamato. Enjoy the after life."

"_**NO! BROTHER!**_" TK screamed.

Sora, Kari, Mimi, and Joe cried out simultaneous. "_**MATT!**_"

"_**FATHER!**_" Keke shouted as she teared up.

Burizalor swiftly brought his hand down into the boy, filling the air with malicious laughter.

xxxxx

_**Atop Burizalor's Mothership**_

Shooting off like a comet, VictoryGreymon propelled himself from the warlord's spaceship with Tai hanging on.

Boosting his aerial speed, VictoryGreymon glided forward...

...going faster and faster...

_**Shoom!**_

xxxxx

_**5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

_**Wha-Boom!**_

In less than a second, a large gust of wind brushed across the vicinity in an instant. Before Burizalor could deliver the finishing blow, the tyrant whirled around and was taken aback by the new arrival's grand entrance. Everyone else glanced ahead as their faces lit up and smiled. TK and Kari, in particular, were overjoyed as Tai and VictoryGreymon arrived. Sora, Joe, Mimi, and the others cried out, relieved and thrilled to see the duo.

"TAI! YOU'RE HERE!" TK and Kari cried out as they ran up to VictoryGreymon.

Sighing with relief, Sora called out and waved to Tai. "You have no idea how long we've been waiting!"

"Oh, Tai... you're here," Mimi smiled, completely relieved.

Smiling, Sam nodded. "About time."

"Hell yeah! Now that's an entrance!" Tike exclaimed.

Keke pressed a hand against her chest, sighing. "The way he and VictoryGreymon made their entrance... it reminds me so much of _him_. Max..."

"Well, we know where Max got his awesomeness from," David said.

"Tai, WarGreymon?" BanchoLeomon blinked, gazing at the duo. He observed VictoryGreymon, probing the intense power emanating from his presence alone. "I see. So, this is the advanced form WarGreymon has taken on." He alternated his view, carefully observing Burizalor, who wore a somewhat bewildered expression. _Burizalor's dropped his guard. And thank goodness, he didn't kill Matt._

"So, that huge level of energy I sensed was you, Leomon," acknowledged VictoryGreymon. He motioned over and nodded to Tai's partner. "Or, should I be calling you OgreLeomon?"

"BanchoLeomon is more like it."

"TAI!" Kari cried out, throwing her arms around her brother. Her radiant smile beamed as Tai returned an embrace. "We thought you wouldn't come!"

"And VictoryGreymon's fully healed, isn't he?" TK said, glancing over the advanced mega.

Nodding, the Bearer of Courage smiled as he embraced the two. "Thank god, you two are safe."

"Yeah, but we just lost Izzy and Falcomon," the Child of Light shared the bad news to her brother.

Furrowing his brows, Tai noticed Izzy on Joe's back. Sadness overcame the goggleboy as he pressed a hand against his chest, lowering his head as he prayed for his friend's soul.

"Izzy, I'll make this bastard pay for what he's done," the Bearer of Courage growled, standing up as he shot an incensed glare toward Burizalor. He clenched both fists as he caught the tyrant standing over Matt's beaten form.

"So, now you know what's happened," Sora said as she approached her friend. Her eyes fell to the ground, grieving over Izzy's death. "Burizalor... his power is too terrifying... none of us can even make a dent on him. He took Izzy away! Now, he can't come back!"

Mimi walked up by Sora and embraced her, sharing her pain.

"Tai, we need to get Matt away from that monster, or else we'll lose him, too!" The blue-haired male asserted, pointing toward Burizalor's direction.

Shifting his view toward Keke and the others, Tai approached the warriors.

"Tai, we're glad you could make it," Sam said.

David sighed. "We're sorry about Izzy. Now he and Falcomon are gone."

"Worst of all, the Digicores lost their power since the Great Elder passed," a saddened Keke informed the Bearer of Courage. "We tried to make everything right, but Burizalor... he ruined it all."

"Don't blame yourselves," Tai nodded dismissively, reassuring the Digital Humans. "You guys really gave it your all. I can tell from all those battle scars."

"And I can sense each of you have gotten stronger," VictoryGreymon said whilst scooping up Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, and Palmon. "And these four certainly have leveled up, especially Gatomon and Patamon. I sensed everything that occurred during the course of this battle. Everyone gave it their all."

"But, relax, guys. You guys had your turn. Let VictoryGreymon handle everything from here on out."

"WHAT?" The Digi-Destined and the Digital Humans exclaimed in unison, taken aback by Tai's bold decision.

Burizalor narrowed his eyes, observing Tai discreetly. _He's the Bearer of the Crest of Courage. Yes, he's the leader of the Chosen. And his outward appearance... looks familiar. Could it be that...? No. _The tyrant took a deep breath, dropping Matt on the ground. _Just a coincidence, but curiosity still intrigues me._

"Tai! I understand your partner hasn't seen battle since being put into that medical chamber, but don't you see who we're dealing with?" BanchoLeomon spoke out against Tai's decision. "The bane of the Digiverse is standing before us. Do you possibly think VictoryGreymon stands a chance?"

"Who knows? But, it's worth a try," the Bearer of Courage turned his head, shooting a hateful glare toward Burizalor. "Besides, VictoryGreymon is just fresh since coming out of that chamber. He's ready for battle and I'm not letting this scumbag get away with what he did to Izzy!"

VictoryGreymon handed each Digimon to their partners and whirled around.

_**Whoosh!**_

A mix of red and orange energies swirled around VictoryGreymon's body. The energies expanded and formed an aura resembling wild fire, which coated and outlined the warrior's body. Everyone attentively shifted their focus primarily on VictoryGreymon and Tai. They were entranced by how Tai and VictoryGreymon advanced toward Burizalor. They showed little hesitation advancing on the cold-blooded warlord. TK and Kari were flabbergasted whilst Sora, Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, and Tentomon were dumbfounded. As they awoke, Patamon, Gatomon, Palmon, and Biyomon witnessed Tai and VictoryGreymon's advancement against the Digiverse's greatest bane. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David were reminded of a friend of theirs who would approach a hopeless situation head-on - with no questions asked.

ZeedGarurumon stood his ground, watching VictoryGreymon pass by.

Tai focused his sights on Burizalor and Matt.

"So, I take it you're Burizalor?" The Bearer of Courage addressed the white-skinned, malevolent villain. Clenching both fists, the big-haired pre-teen didn't take his passionate eyes off the creature. "Funny.I didn't think you'd look this scrawny."

"Fufufu, so there was more trash lying around," chortled the tyrant, facing Tai and VictoryGreymon directly.

Tai snorted, trying hard not to tremble as he sensed an ominous vibe from the creature standing before him.

"Calm down, Tai. I'm by your side," VictoryGreymon said, drawing out his massive sword whilst brandishing it. "Burizalor, get off our friend now! Besides, Tai and Matt have their own score to settle."

_Taichi Kamiya, leader of the Chosen Children... you resemble that one warrior I snuffed out._ Burizalor mentally noted, narrowing his view specifically on the goggleboy._ The hair and face are dead giveaways._

Suddenly, Matt opened his eyes as he stirred. He slowly turned his head, noticing Tai kneeling beside him. Tai offered a hand to Matt, but the Bearer of Friendship replied with a light scoff.

"Ta... Tai... it's you..." Matt groaned, struggling to speak despite the gratuitous punishment he endured. "About time... you made it..."

"Tai... Taichi Kamiya, yes, I remember," Burizalor interjected, his red eyes glowed as they focused a menacing glare toward Tai and VictoryGreymon. "You're Taito Yagami's predecessor. He was the leader of the first group of Chosen I've had previous conflicts with in the past." _And you do resemble that foolish Taito who resisted me to the very end. Even after he discovered Cyrus' betrayed and killed their colleagues, he still tried to put up an effort... which ended in vain I might add. _"The striking resemblance is indeed uncanny. Taichi Kamiya, you stand before me as the second Chosen leader to confront me. You should feel honored."

"Like I care," Tai snorted. "Whoever this Taito guy is... he's not me. VictoryGreymon and I are putting you in your place."

Matt's eyes shot wide open, feeling somewhat rejuvenated from Tai's bold remark. _He's not the Tai... as I remember. Has he overcome his limits with his Crest? Could it be... that...? Tai and VictoryGreymon... are able to achieve... the impossible? _ "Tai... don't be... such a fool. You're... going to... get killed." His warning quickly fell on deaf ears as Tai smiled down to him.

"Just hang in there, Matt. I know what I'm doing."

"You should've learned to cower like a coward," Burizalor snidely remarked, standing face to face with VictoryGreymon. "I made a vow to _NOT_ let any Chosen escape alive."

"Come at me!" VictoryGreymon goaded the tyrant as he readily lifted his sword.

Suddenly, at that instant, Burizalor flickered from everyone's view. Bewildered with how rapid the tyrant moved, Tai blinked thrice.

"VictoryGreymon, look out!" ZeedGarurumon barked as Burizalor reappeared above VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon caught the tyrant diving in for a kick. The mega tilted his head and phased out. As Burizalor whirled around...

_**Bam!**_

VictoryGreymon planted a kick that sent Burizalor sailing back. The white-skinned creature flipped backward and landed on his feet, rubbing his bruised left cheek.

First strike went to VictoryGreymon, causing everyone to stare awestruck.

BanchoLeomon gaped in shock, barely able to follow VictoryGreymon's abrupt attack. _I couldn't even see him move! He seems faster than Burizalor is!_

Burizalor received his first bruise since unveiling his final transformation.

That one hit alone was enough to surprise the tyrant, who smiled calmly.

Lifting one finger, Burizalor fired an assortment of beams through his fingertip.

"NO! DON'T TRY TO BLOCK THEM!" Sam cried out.

"MOVE, VICTORYGREYMON!" Kari screamed.

The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Digital Warriors bolted away, ducking for cover as Burizalor directed his beams toward VictoryGreymon.

As the beams drew near, VictoryGreymon hefted his right arm and backhanded them into the air.

Scowling with frustration, Burizalor fired continuous beams that were promptly swatted away.

"WHOA! BADASS!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara and David cheered on. "And knocked them away from us!"

Keke smiled. "Nice. Good work."

"Way to go, VictoryGreymon!" Sora shouted from the sidelines.

"I thought we were goners! Thanks, VictoryGreymon!" Mimi said.

Taken aback, the tyrant stammered. "He just... knocked them all away with his _one _hand?"

Slowly, but surely, Matt fully regained his composure and laughed, drawing VictoryGreymon and Burizalor attentively to him. "Hehehe... haha... don't you take him or Tai lightly... they're the ones who'll create... the one power you've long feared... they're... they're _the Ascendant_." His words alone were enough to startle Burizalor, who turned his view toward Matt distinctively. Lifting his whole upper body off the ground, Matt stared defiantly at the befuddled warlord. "That's right...! You heard me, you paranoid bastard! The Ascendant... the most powerful entity... in the Digiverse... the signs in the stars are... becoming clear as day... Tai and VictoryGreymon are clear... proof of... the components necessary to... create the first Ascendant... since thousands of digi-cycles ago. I'm... just glad... I'm here to see the day... to see you... defeated decisively by the Ascendant... your days are numbered, tyrant... it's been nice knowing you!" With that, he snorted and bawled out in laughter, getting the last laugh over the tyrant that used him as a tool for his own means.

"Matt..." ZeedGarurumon murmured, lowering his head.

Tai furrowed his brows. "Matt, what are you... blabbering about?"

_**Sheen!**_

Like a gunshot, a beam pierced right through Matt's chest, catching him and everyone by surprise. Tai's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed the beam barreling through Matt's chest. ZeedGarurumon and TK witnessed gripped them completely. Everyone else watched in utter shock and disbelief, overwhelmed with distress. The beam not only went through Matt's chest but it destroyed his Crest of Friendship, causing ZeedGarurumon to de-digivolve to Punimon.

_Tap._

Matt's head hit the ground.

Pivoting his head, the blond's eyes widened whilst spitting out a mouthful of blood, which spilled across the ground.

"_**MAAAAAAATT! NOOOOOO!**_" The teary-eyed TK screamed a blood-curdling cry that instilled helplessness amongst everyone.

TK sank to his knees, sobbing as Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon crowded around him.

_No! Father!_ Keke cried out, watching the event unfold before her eyes. "_**MATT!**_"

"NO! MATT!" Tai roared as he bolted over and picked Matt's body off the ground. "C'MON, MAN! WAKE UP!"

"Humph, Yamato," Burizalor snorted, lowering his finger as he glared at the boy in disdain. "Didn't I tell you? I_ hate_ your jokes."

"MATT!" Tai roared, shaking Matt desperately. "_**YOU'RE STILL WITH US! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THIS!**_"

VictoryGreymon growled as he turned and protested the tyrant's callous action. "Bastard! He couldn't even fight you, let alone move anymore! He couldn't even defend himself!"

Tai frowned, gritting his teeth. "You tell him!"

"I did tell him to stop spouting that _Ascendant_ nonsense. I abhor those who repeat themselves."

"Stupid... Tai..." Matt barely mumbled, garnering the goggleboy's attention away.

"Matt! You're still with us!" Tai said.

"You're a fool... don't you see... that's what limits you... you need to become merciless... to defeat Burizalor, you'll... have to play his game..."

Sighing, the Bearer of Courage pulled out his Crest and glared over it.

"With the Crest, you should... draw the power...necessary... to combine... your power... and VictoryGreymon's power... converge your bonds... to become an Ascendant... do it... before all is lost..."

"I don't even know what I'm getting myself into. This whole Ascendant thing is new to me," Tai confessed. "Ever since that Piedmon guy and you brought it to my attention, it's been lingering in my mind."

"The Ascen... dant..." Matt coughed as he weakly coughed, lifting his right hand over to Tai's reach. "Listen..."

Burizalor snidely remarked, folding his arms. "Oh, there he goes again. Does he really like hearing himself talk?"

Tai stared sadly, kneeling over by the dying blond's side. "Don't keep moving! You're only overexerting and killing yourself this way!"

"No, you have to listen... to me... Tai... this is important... you must know..."

"Tai! Matt!" TK cried as he hurried over by the two pre-teens. He knelt over and grabbed Matt's hand, caressing his face against his brother's glove. "Don't try and move! You heard Tai!" His eyes fell over Matt's chest wound, causing him to flinch away. "Oh, Matt... no..." He cried while his eyes filled with tears.

"Matt! Stop! If you keep moving, the bleeding... it won't stop!"

Punimon hoped over by Matt's side, crying as he rubbed against Matt's face.

"Punimon..." TK whispered as he scooped the in-training Digimon into his arms.

Matt slowly nodded his head and looked up at Tai. Tears came running down his face.

"Tai. I'm sorry..." Matt mumbled as tears fell down his eyes. "But, you must listen..."

"I'm listening."

"We're all listening, Matt," Keke said as she walked over. She knelt over by Matt, holding his other hand as tears filled her eyes. "Go ahead, dad. Let it all out."

"Wait… what did you just say?" Tai blinked. "Did you just say… _dad_?"

"I'm sorry for having not told you this, but X ordered me to keep the matter confidential until the time was right. Yes, Tai, I'm Matt's daughter… from another universe."

"Unbelievable," the Bearer of Courage muttered. "And your mother?"

Glancing ahead, Keke focused her view toward Mimi, acknowledging the girl's presence. "There."

"Whoa… Mimi?" TK exclaimed.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true."

Tai nodded. "And the others? I take it they're the kids of some of the others?"

"Yes, Sam is the son of two people you'll meet later in your lives. You won't meet them until a few years down the road. Tike and Kara… TK, they are your kids. You and Kari are their parents."

Flabbergasted, TK couldn't believe what he was told. "Really? Oh, wow! That's neat! They're… mine? Wow, but man… talk about awkward!"

"David is the son of a couple you'll meet down the line as well. TK, David's father will be someone you'll become a friend and rival with."

"I see. Well, I can't wait to meet him. Whoever he is."

"And what was this universe like you guys were born in?" inquired Tai.

"Well, where we originally came from was a living hell destroyed by a monster named the Digital Warlord. He's every bit as vile as Burizalor," Keke revealed, closing her eyes as she let more tears freely pass down her cheeks. "The Warlord destroyed all that was dear to us, including our families. Then, we departed to the past of our timeline and met the younger versions of our parents, but they were several years older than you guys are. We helped them battle various powerful enemies, including the Warlord, a creature named Buumon, and powerful deities called the Daemons. After the battle with the Daemons, there was a disruption in the universe that rebooted everything, robbing us all of the powers we once had, including our own Ascendant powers. Time was reset and we were all transported to this universe to start over and guide you."

"Then, what about the _us_ from that other universe?" asked TK.

"Possibly gone or safe but without us there to help them. I really don't know the details and I wish they're ok, but X has made it clear that our new mission was to ensure you defeat the enemies of this universe. I can tell you there will possibly be more threats besides Burizalor."

"…so, that's it… you were sent here… to make sure we survive…" Matt said.

Keke nodded. "Yes, but now… we failed to save Izzy and now… you… daddy…"

"Matt!" TK cried as he held Matt's hand. "Don't! We need you!"

"TK… take care of Punimon…" the blond pleaded, looking up at his brother with tears. "I don't want to see you cry… stay strong."

"I will, Matt, I'll try…"

"Don't try… just do…"

"Matt, what was it you were going to tell us?" Tai addressed. "You were going to say…?"

"If you think… this is the first time… Burizalor has attempted… to destroy a Digital World… you're mistaken," the dying Digi-Destined mumbled, drawing a few short breaths. "The Digital World… we were assigned to protect… has already been altered… to Burizalor's liking… how do you explain the changes to the environment… and that Spiral Mountain… and the invasion I partook to find the Digicores…? It was all Burizalor's campaign… he's the one responsible for sealing the Digi-Gods, the Sovereigns… into the Digicores… he sought them out to gain immortality and rob all the power the Sovereigns accumulated…"

Everyone listened, stunned in silent shock.

"Now that… the Digicores… have become obsolete… he has no use for them or this planet… he's going to the Digital World… to breech through the gates… to enter the real world… our world is next on his agenda of realms he has yet to acquire… what he likes he preserves as a part of his ever expanding empire… he's going to enslave our people, including our families… I was fool to let him brainwash me… and utilize my power to destroy you… now, because of me… our world will become his… he's learned all he wants to know about the human race and what he could gain from our world's resources… he planned it all from the start…"

Angrily glaring at, Tai clenched his fists. "You… monster…"

"That's not all… Tai… everyone… Burizalor mentioned our predecessors… the first Digi-Destined that were summoned to protect another Digital World… well, my predecessor, who you know as Shadramon… was once a human named Cyrus. He turned his back on his friends… Sora, Mimi, and Izzy's predecessors… they were all killed by the turncoat and a group of Burizalor's men… Tai, your predecessor, Taito Yagami, was the last warrior to stand between that Digital World and total annihilation… he stood up to Burizalor, but in the end… died along with the planet… Burizalor destroyed that world… but, it was from that world where Gennai gathered our Digivices, Crests, and Tags… he brought them to our Digital World… and that's how our whole adventure began…"

"So, Gennai knew our predecessors?"

"That's right, Tai. He… trained them… and aided his Digital Knights... they each had the potential to become Ascendants… that was what Burizalor feared most… he acquired Cyrus' services to kill his own colleagues. But, realizing that Cyrus could develop into an Ascendant, he offered Cyrus to swap bodies with a Digimon, thus preventing a future Ascendant from reaching his potential…"

"And since Cyrus sold his soul, only my predecessor was left to achieve this Ascendant power…"

"Yes… but he… met his end, too. Even, I was a fool to believe I could achieve this power… Tai, it's the power from our Crests… the Crests of Courage and Friendship… where most of the dormant Ascendant strength can be released…"

"But, what about the others?"

"Thus far, only TK and Kari's Crests have similar natures… those two… could… most likely become Ascendants… more powerful than either of us… their Crests were specifically designed to destroy the darkness… but their time has yet to come… I can't speak for… Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy… it all depends if they want the power or not…"

"Then, how do you explain Keke and the others being able to become Ascendants?"

"Well, for us, we have to keep training hard and one day… we just might regain those powers, but we were born as Digital Humans," Keke explained. "Being born in the Digiworld sort of gives us an advantage, we're almost part-Digimon in a sense that we can evolve, but instead of digivolving, we turn into Ascendants."

"I get it. It's all becoming clear to me," Tai nodded. "Keke, tell me. X… is he really who I think he is?"

"So, you know?"

The Bearer of Courage explicably nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be sure to confront him about that detail. Right now, we've got more important matters." He turned, facing Burizalor's direction. "Like this freak for example!"

"Tai…"

"Matt, thank you, for protecting my sister, your brother, and the others. In the end, you changed for the better and I forgive you for all that you've done."

"If Tai forgives you, then I can, too," TK stated.

"TK… tell… mom and dad… if you see them… that I love them. Tai… please… make sure… Burizalor… pays… for all the Digimon… and the people… he's murdered… he needs to his just desserts… he… must… die by a… Ascendant's hands…"

And with that, Matt drew his last breath and closed his eyes. His last tears fell to the ground as wind carried dust over him. Tai knelt over his body, lowering his head and prayed. TK cried over his brother's body as Keke embraced the boy, but not without shedding her own tears.

A melancholic mood swept across the group. They had just lost one of their own.

Matt Ishida, Bearer of Friendship, died before them.

Amidst the silence, Burizalor chortled darkly and uncrossed his arms. "Finally, he kicked the bucket? Now let's get this horror show over with."

Tai shot an incensed glare toward Burizalor, trying to hold back his tears. VictoryGreymon readily drew his sword, ready to mow down the tyrant.

The Bearer of Courage stood up, looking down over Matt. "First Izzy and now Matt. When are you ever going to be satisfied… until we're all dead?" He clenched his fists, holding back his tears whilst Keke picked up TK and walked away. "Izzy, Matt, we won't let your deaths be in vain. Whatever it takes… we'll restore the Digicores and revive you. That's _MY _promise to you, two!" He opened his eyes, alternating his view between Izzy and Matt's bodies. "I'll take over from here. I'll settle this fight once and for all!" He mentally noted, placing blame on himself. _Matt, you made us proud. You had the will of a true leader. You looked after the welfare of the others while I was gone, but I feel guilty for not being here in the first place._

Tai's Crest's suddenly imbued with an orange light, which engulfed his body. The Crest empowered the boy, granting him the strength to lift Matt's body off the ground. Carrying him away from the battlefield, he found a fissured created from one of Burizalor's beams. The hole was large enough to hold a human body.

"VictoryGreymon, will you come over here?"

"Of course."

Tai placed Matt's body into the hole, staring over him.

"Keke, take TK and join the others. Make sure Izzy's body is safe."

"Understood," she nodded, carrying TK over where the others gathered.

"Matt…" TK mumbled as his fractured mind still couldn't handle the loss. Naturally, who could blame him?

"VictoryGreymon, bury him. I don't want him to have to see this battle. May his soul rest."

With that, VictoryGreymon fired a beam at the ground and picked up a load of dirt. He paced over to the hole and dropped dirt over Matt's body.

"Matt. You had the will of a leader. Your traits are almost similar to mine. You may have been stubborn but you were proud. You wanted my spot as leader this whole time, but you changed for the better. I also like to thank you for looking out for my little sister, Sora, you little brother, Mimi, Joe, and the others. If I were to say anything to you now, it would be _thank you_. You do deserve the Crest of Friendship."

Tai shifted his attention back on Burizalor. His eyes filled with a burning passion to avenge his fallen friends. VictoryGreymon finished burying Matt and faced the evil tyrant.

"Don't think you're getting away with what you did, Burizalor!" Tai declared, heatedly pointing toward the cold-blooded creature. "For all the Digimon, the people, and our friends you've killed… VictoryGreymon and I _WILL DEFEAT YOU!_"

"I'd like to see you two try," Burizalor sarcastically remarked.

Grasping his glowing Crest of Courage, Tai focused deeply. "VictoryGreymon, ready to finish this?"

"Ready and willing!" VictoryGreymon roared, brandishing his sword as he dropped into a battle stance. "Burizalor, you're finished!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**VictoryGreymon vs Burizalor! The Start of the Decisive Battle!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Matt passed on, but not without passing his pride over to Tai.

Yep, the long battle between good and evil begins in the next chapter! :D

On another note, during the course of this long fight, I'll be unveiling flashbacks to the Taito story… when Tai meets his predecessor's spirit. And there'll be some stuff that keeps the Digi-Destined busy whilst Tai/VictoryGreymon engage Burizalor, but I won't tell what happens. :P

Take care and stay gold!


	43. VictoryGreymon vs Burizalor!

**A/N: **The main event begins now!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 43: VictoryGreymon vs Burizalor! The Start of the Decisive Battle!**_

xxxxx

_'Matt. Ooooooh, Matty boy. Wake up.'_

Opening his eyes, the blond youth saw streamlined white light pouring over him. A white background enclosed his surroundings. The voice abruptly came from nowhere. No visible source of the voice could be traced. Clarifying his blurred vision, Matt scanned the encompassing blank universe.

"Who's there? That voice... wait, I remember..."

_'Had to let yourself get killed, didn't you? What a sad and pathetic way to go.'_

Matt snorted, ignoring the voice's snide remark. "Humph, had you faced that monster... you wouldn't be talking like that."

_'May be. So, what now? Off to reflect on your sins?'_

"What sins? Just leave me alone..." Matt closed his eyes, letting his body sink to an abyss, which swallowed him whole. He sunk deeper and further until the light faded out into obscurity. "TK... Tai... everyone... don't let... Burizalor win..." His body descended into the abyss as blackness engulfed the space surrounding him.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"Matt. He's..." X stammered as he lowered his head whilst his eyes settled on the ground. "He's dead."

The group was in disarray and stunned silence over the unfortunate loss of Matt Ishida.

Centaurumon approached the mask man. "Can you be certain?"

"I can confirm it. His life force diminished the moment he drew his last breath," the watcher sighed sadly, shaking his head. "It didn't have to end this way."

Piximon flew over by X's side. "And that just leaves..."

"Tai and VictoryGreymon are taking up Matt's place," X bluntly put it, folding his arms behind his back. _I really should've accompanied them! Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David... I'm sorry... for putting you guys through this endeavor, but don't give up. Tai and Agumon have all learned all they've acquired from my discipline. You two are the last ones capable of challenging the tyrant's terrifying strength! _"Don't let up, you two!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

VictoryGreymon readily assumed a battle stance, holding his sword. "I'm ready whenever you are, Tai."

"Give it all you've got, buddy," the Bearer of Courage said, grasping his glowing Crest, which released a bright orange light through his fingers. He focused, invoking his Crest's powers as it augmented VictoryGreymon's power exponentially. He turned, giving a 'nod' to the Digital Humans, who took this is a sign to move away from the vicinity.

"Guys, it's time," Sam said.

BanchoLeomon added as he jetted into the air. "We're only getting in their way! Everyone move away!"

"Clear the area, everyone!" Keke exclaimed.

The Digital Humans quickly grabbed the Digi-Destined and the unconscious Olympus warriors, guiding them into the air. Tike and Kara raced over to TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon whilst prompting them to move from the spot where a war would soon erupt.

"C'mon, TK!" Tike grabbed TK, pulling him and Patamon into the air.

Kara did the same, grabbing Kari and Gatomon as she guided them away. "We can't get caught up in this fight!"

"Tai, VictoryGreymon! We're all pulling for you!" Kari cried out as her voice reached them.

Overhearing his sister's plea was enough to strengthen Tai's resolve.

VictoryGreymon stepped forward...

...Burizalor narrowed his eyes, following the warrior's quick advancement.

_**Shoom.**_

_**Shoom.**_

Pressing his foot through the earth, VictoryGreymon propelled himself toward Burizalor and swung his Dramon Breaker sword. Burizalor ducked from a swing and flickered out. VictoryGreymon followed Burizalor's rapid speed and whirled around, catching him with a punch. Burizalor countered with a tail swing, swatting the warrior's fist aside. VictoryGreymon thrust his sword, which Burizalor evaded by maneuvering around. VictoryGreymon and Burizalor traded punches, all of which were countered. Burizalor glided forward, swinging his tail at VictoryGreymon. VictoryGreymon phased from the tyrant's reach and reappeared above Burizalor. He dropped a forearm attack, but the tyrant matched his opponent's timing and spun around from the warrior.

"_**Dramon Breaker!**_" VictoryGreymon roared, swinging his sword, which Burizalor evaded and swatted away with his tail.

Losing his sword, he was left wide open for Burizalor to pummel him with energy blasts. VictoryGreymon crossed his arms, charging through the assorted beams.

"_**Victory Shield!**_" The Digimon bellowed, drawing out his shield behind his back whilst protecting him from the blasts.

Burizalor flickered from view and reappeared above VictoryGreymon. He gathered an energy ball in one hand and threw it toward VictoryGreymon, catching him head-on. VictoryGreymon caught the ball and pushed it up into the air, sending it hurtling through the clouds. Burizalor zipped around the warrior, bombarding him with rapid blasts. VictoryGreymon backhanded them with his hands and followed the aerial villain coasting the skies over him. He shot upward, heatedly engaging Burizalor head-on. Burizalor threw another energy ball, but VictoryGreymon backhanded it aside. The stray beam hurtled into the distance, impacting a mountain.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The blast blew the mountain up, leaving a large crater in its wake.

"Holy... is this what we're up against?" Tai exclaimed, gazing on with shock. _I can see why the others had so much trouble! This is insane!_

As VictoryGreymon flew back, Burizalor flickered, phasing behind him. Burizalor tried striking him with his tail and narrowly missed. VictoryGreymon swayed back as Burizalor dove in and threw a rapid punch. VictoryGreymon maneuvered away and descended toward the ground.

"Catch this, you fool!" Burizalor bellowed, producing an amassed ball of energy in one hand. He hurled the ball downward, targeting not VictoryGreymon...

...but Tai instead!

The Bearer of Courage quickly bolted away but couldn't outpace the incoming death ball. As the ball descended closer, VictoryGreymon dove to his partner's rescue and threw himself at the forefront, barricading his partner from Burizalor's energy ball. Everyone watched, completely bewildered by VictoryGreymon's precarious course of action. VictoryGreymon shouted a battle cry, putting up a shield and knocked the ball into the heavens as it exploded, casting tremors that shook the heavens.

"Thanks, VictoryGreymon! He... whew... almost had me...!"

"Make sure and get on my back, Tai. This is going to get ugly."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The big-haired goggleboy hopped aboard his partner's back. He placed his goggles over his eyes as VictoryGreymon ascended into the air. "You aren't getting away with that one free, Burizalor!"

The tyrant shared a dark chuckle. "I must admit, your speed is more than I could bargain for. But, don't let it go to your head. I'm still your superior."

"Tell me something I don't know," scoffed VictoryGreymon, clenching both fists by his sides.

"Now, I understand why my best minions were bested in combat. You were mostly responsible," Burizalor replied. "Testing your power, it's become quite clear to me. It'll be a pleasure killing you, dear warrior. Taichi Kamiya, give yourself a pat on the back. Your Digimon has reached a rare plateau none has ever reached before."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or not," Tai furrowed his brows, showing disapproval for the tyrant's extol. "Actually, not."

"You're a funny one, Taichi, but I'm not laughing," Burizalor snorted irritably as he hovered toward VictoryGreymon. "Let us continue."

VictoryGreymon hastily jetted forward. "Here I come!" He threw a punch, narrowly missing as his knuckles passed through an after image. He whirled around as Burizalor engaged him in rapid aerial combat.

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined and company landed atop of a rock face, distancing themselves a good 20 kilometers from the battle. TK and Kari quickly raced at the forefront, observing flashes of light emanating in the skies. BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans were awestruck by the speed demonstrated by the two super powers.

"Oh hell! Look at them go!" BanchoLeomon gaped.

Tike snorted. "But, VictoryGreymon shouldn't be wasting time."

"Yeah! Finish that lizard bastard!" Kara cried out.

Clenching her fists, Keke reflected back to Matt's immediate death. _I couldn't save him! Damn it! Why... why am I not able to ascend? That should've set the spark! _

"Keke, is it true?" Sora approached the female warrior. "Are you... really Matt's...?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded sadly. "Though, I'm from another universe from this one. It's complicated."

"No, I overheard everything," the red-haired Bearer of Love replied. "I'm sorry."

Sam added. "We are, too. We couldn't prevent two Digi-Destined from meeting their unfortunate deaths. That's simply just unforgivable!"

"No... I must... avenge... Matt..." Keke growled as pitted anger began to surface. Closing her eyes, she reopened them to reveal emerald green. "No matter..."

"KEKE!" Tike, Kara, and David cried out as they rushed toward her.

"Don't! You haven't fully tapped into _that_ power!" Sam yelled out at the furious girl. "It won't be enough!"

"I... I don't care! I can't just stand here and let that bastard get away!" Keke cried as she flew ahead until...

...BanchoLeomon barricaded her path.

"Please, get out of the way!"

BanchoLeomon frowned, throwing his arms out to block her. "This isn't your battle now."

"VictoryGreymon won't be able to beat him alone!" She protested.

"That'll depend on VictoryGreymon," the composite warrior replied, glancing over his shoulder as he monitored the intense battle between the super powers. "But, now isn't the time for us to interfere. Ease down. We will avenge Matt and Izzy's deaths. I promise you." Closing his eyes, he mentally noted the abrupt change in Keke's eyes and a small tint of gold light tingeing her hair. _But, what was that strange gold aura and the way her eyes changed... do these young warriors possess some suppressed power that make them these Ascendants I keep hearing about?_

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon!" TK and Patamon cheered on the Dramon slayer.

Kari watched the flashes of light laced with explosions emanating in the distance. "Tai!"

"Wow, just look at them go! Incredible!" A bedazzled Gatomon cried out, wide-eyed.

"Tai, VictoryGreymon," Sora murmured, cradling Biyomon in her lap.

VictoryGreymon jetted up as Burizalor relentlessly threw energy beams toward him. VictoryGreymon evaded the rapid scattershot blasts and phased away, distancing himself from Burizalor's reach. The blasts rained down, bombarding and pulverizing the earth into rubble. A large explosion kicked up from the initial blast radius as a smoke cloud engulfed the vicinity. VictoryGreymon meticulously eyed the billowing smoke screen, probing Burizalor's presence. Burizalor fired eye beams, which passed through the smoke. Fortunately, none of the beams hit VictoryGreymon, which drew Tai's attentive view.

"VictoryGreymon! Did you catch that?"

"Yeah, he can't sense where I am!" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

"Good sign for us. We can use this to our advantage... oh, crap!" Tai exclaimed as he looked up, catching Burizalor gliding over the smoke. "Look out!"

The tyrant fired another pair of eye beams, which VictoryGreymon spun around and evaded. Burizalor locked on his targets and continued spamming the skies with beams. As the smoke screen dispersed, Burizalor descended atop of a rock pillar and scanned the smoke-covered surroundings. Suddenly, VictoryGreymon (with Tai on his back) reappeared with his back turned to Burizalor.

The two super powers eyed each other, but didn't take any time to glance over each other's shoulders. As they flew off, the rock pillar collapsed under their weight. VictoryGreymon whirled around and threw a punch... only to let his knuckles pass through an after image. VictoryGreymon quickly descended and landed on the ground, surveying the vicinity and tried probing the villain's presence.

"Stay on your toes, VictoryGreymon."

Focusing on honing the villain's presence, VictoryGreymon cautiously surveyed around.

Taken aback by the mega's quick ability to adapt, the Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon watched VictoryGreymon scanning the area.

"Wow, VictoryGreymon's incredible!" TK said, mesmerized.

Kari held Gatomon against her chest. "What do you make of this, Gatomon?"

"It's beyond anything I can follow," the feline confessed, blinking thrice in bewilderment.

Patamon nervously observed. "He... he really needs to be careful."

"No kidding," Sora said. "VictoryGreymon's faring better than ZeedGarurumon and anyone of us before!"

Tike frowned, sensing a dark vibe closing in. "There."

"He's coming," Kara said.

_VictoryGreymon, this can be attributed by some initial power boost after being in that healing chamber. On top of that, Tai is harvesting power from his Crest. _BanchoLeomon studied Tai and VictoryGreymon from afar. His warrior's eyes analytically observed VictoryGreymon's in-fighting progress. _Matt had the same strategy, yet I believe... Tai and VictoryGreymon might fare better! But, this is Burizalor. The tyrant certainly has more powers he has yet to demonstrate._

Mimi walked up behind Keke, holding Palmon in her arms.

"Mimi..."

"About Matt. I'm sorry," the Bearer of Sincerity whispered, lowering her head. "And is it true... you're our daughter?"

"From another universe. I may or may not be born in this specific time and space. That all depends on you."

As her eyes fell to the ground, Mimi simply sighed with reprieve. "I should be proud. At least, I have a daughter... who's willing to stand up and fight for her loved ones. I'm not a warrior… just a girl who wants to have a normal spoiled life."

"You think I enjoy doing this? I'm only doing this because I want to, to ensure you succeed, and due to bastards like Burizalor."

Sam spoke up, addressing to Mimi. "I concur. We can't have a normal life again. We're duty bound. You're the ones who deserve a normal life and we will ensure you do."

"But, without Matt and Izzy... a return home just feels empty..." The Bearer of Sincerity whispered sadly.

"We can't give up hope. I believe we can find a way to restore them," Sam bluntly stated.

"Guys! You might want to follow this!" Joe exclaimed. "Something's happening!"

As everyone faced the battle ahead, the Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon caught Burizalor gliding out of a lake. VictoryGreymon whirled around as the tyrant launched a beam toward him. Throwing his hands down, VictoryGreymon fired simultaneous blasts and used that to propel himself 60 feet into the air. Another large explosion kicked up, turning the large vicinity into a smoking crater. Burizalor alternated his view, catching VictoryGreymon by throwing energy beams at him. VictoryGreymon evaded the beams, twisting around the guided beams. Burizalor jetted forward, throwing a punch at his adversary. VictoryGreymon tucked his head under and caught Burizalor with a kick to his midsection...

...only to kick through an after image.

Sensing the creature's sinister aura, he whirled around and caught Burizalor standing on a rock face. The villain quickly spammed the area with assorted beams laced with heat energy, strong enough to pierce through metal. Whilst VictoryGreymon was busy with the beams, Burizalor timed his next attack and produced a large energy ball, which he launched at the mega. As the ball hurtled at his direction, VictoryGreymon braced himself and caught the ball with his hands. The force of the massive ball slightly pushed VictoryGreymon down.

"Don't let this stupid ball overpower you, VictoryGreymon! I've got the Crest to empower you!"

Encouraged by Tai's boast, VictoryGreymon slowly moved the ball over his head and forged his own energy ball.

"HAAAAAA!" VictoryGreymon bellowed, pushing Burizalor's own ball and sent it hurtling through the atmosphere.

"Nice one, VictoryGreymon!"

"Thanks, Tai..."

Suddenly, Tai blinked twice and noted Burizalor's absence. "Hey, he's gone again!"

VictoryGreymon frantically probed the villain's presence. "I can barely keep up with him anymore!"

Abruptly popping up from nowhere, Burizalor flickered above VictoryGreymon and fired eye beams. The mega evaded the forthcoming beams. As Burizalor threw his tail down, VictoryGreymon tilted his head and flipped backward. The tyrant thrust his tail forward, doubling it as a blade-like weapon to pierce through VictoryGreymon. The mega evaded each tail thrust and propelled himself into the air, avoiding close quarters combat with Burizalor. The tyrant phased behind VictoryGreymon and finally caught him with a tail swipe, which impacted his back.

"Enjoy the fall!" The vile creature taunted Tai and VictoryGreymon, chortling darkly.

One tail swipe and VictoryGreymon plunged toward a fissure forged from the bombardment of blasts earlier.

Hanging on with dear life, Tai grabbed onto VictoryGreymon's back shield.

"DON'T LET US DIE, VICTORYGREYMON!"

Too late.

VictoryGreymon and Tai both fell through the deep hole as Burizalor descended over to survey his handiwork. The Digi-Destined and the others looked on with dismay, their hopes quickly dashed once reality set in. The reality of Burizalor's overwhelming power gripped them.

"No, that can't be... no!" Kari cried out, looking on with grave concern. Her face just about turned pale upon realizing how quickly VictoryGreymon and her brother were done in. "Tai, VictoryGreymon... no... you can't be gone!"

"No! First my brother... and now... NO!" TK screamed.

_**"TAI! VICTORYGREYMON!**_" The Bearer of Love raced over near the edge of the cliff, screaming out for her childhood friend and his partner. "_**CAN YOU HEAR ME?**_"

Wasting no time, BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans flew toward the area where Burizalor hovered. The warriors closed in, encircling the tyrant.

"_**TAI!**_" Tike, Kara, and David cried out for the Digi-Destined leader.

Keke gritted her teeth, cursing under her breath. "Bastard! First, Izzy, then Matt, and now... wait..." She paused, sensing a familiar presence that made her sigh with relief. "Heh, false alarm."

"Yeah, I can feel him, too," Sam added.

xxxxx

Whilst hovering in the hole, VictoryGreymon stopped himself short from falling deeper. He looked up, realizing that Burizalor has even bothered to dive in to find him.

"Notice anything peculiar, Tai."

"Yeah, I do," the Bearer of Courage noted. "I've got an idea. Try throwing a few blasts up to distract him."

"Got it," VictoryGreymon stated as he extended both hands out, forging two energy balls. "I see what you're planning."

"If our theory is right, then Burizalor isn't able to sense you. That explains why he and his boys always relied on those scouter thingies."

VictoryGreymon surmised, carefully manipulating the energy balls he created. "Yeah, good point. He won't even see these coming."

"As long as BanchoLeomon and the others keep him busy," the Bearer of Courage said. "But, let's make sure and time our accuracy just right."

"Yeah," VictoryGreymon hovered away, distancing himself from the energy balls that remained afloat. "Let's see if this works." Relying on stealth, VictoryGreymon hid behind the shadows, waiting for the opportune time to launch his attacks.

xxxxx

Burizalor suddenly noticed gleaming balls of light materializing in the hole. He casted his hand downward, waiting for the duo to fly out and attack him head-on.

"You think hiding will do you any good? I can see you're coming this way!"

Sam was the first to see through Tai and VictoryGreymon's strategy. _Not bad. Let's see if this'll work. Burizalor won't know what'll hit him!_

xxxxx

Lifting one hand up, VictoryGreymon threw the energy ball upward.

xxxxx

Burizalor quickly prepared to counter with an energy beam.

"Now, I've got y-!" The tyrant stopped abruptly as the energy ball hurtled toward him. "AH!" He screeched angrily as the ball went through the skies. "How smarts!"

xxxxx

VictoryGreymon lifted his other arm, launching the second energy ball through the hole.

xxxxx

As his eye caught a gleaming light, Burizalor whirled around and extended his hand.

"Yes! Now, this time for s-!" He hissed as the second energy ball flew up toward him. Burizalor tilted his head at the last millisecond as the ball barely hit him. He cried out, cursing VictoryGreymon and Tai. "_**DAMN YOU! COME OUT AND FACE ME, COWARDS!**_"

BanchoLeomon glanced down, noticing an orange pillar of light beaming through the hole. "LOOK!"

"What?" The tyrant exclaimed, taken aback as the beam flew past him. The moment he pivoted his head...

_**WHAM!**_

VictoryGreymon flew down and landed a sickening dropkick, impacting Burizalor's right cheek. An imprint of the mega's foot was left impressed across Burizalor's head, which sent him plunging through a series of five rock faces. The weight of the tyrant's body plunged through each rock face easily, shattering through them and reducing them into piles of rubble. He was even sent so far through a lake and through a rock face sitting on an island.

"NICE!" Tike, Kara, and David cheered on, throwing thumbs up for VictoryGreymon's astonishing feat.

Keke smirked. "Eat that!"

Sam added. "I second that notion."

"That ought to keep him down," Tai smiled with approval. "Nice kick, VictoryGreymon!"

"Feigning possum. Nice strategy, my friend," BanchoLeomon aptly put it.

_**Boom!**_

A massive dark purple pillar beamed through the debris on the island, clearing the path. All eyes fell on the island as Burizalor stood amidst the billowing smoke and the purple light that faded. Slightly scathed, Burizalor popped his head and shifted his view toward the warriors floating over him. The tyrant wore a wicked smirk and calmly chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like you've done and gone pissed him off," Tike remarked.

VictoryGreymon scoffed. "I knew that wouldn't be enough to beat him."

"What the hell is this freak made of?" A bewildered Tai watched Burizalor hovering off the island. "Here he comes."

"Burizalor! Stop dicking around with the planet! It's not yours to destroy!" Sam yelled at the tyrant. "Your opponent is VictoryGreymon!"

"No, you think?" Burizalor folded his arms. "Obviously I'm not the blind one. Really, I've lost count on the number of fools who've berated me."

"Are you listening to me?"

"And there he goes rambling on again," the tyrant chortled. "1434."

Tike shot off his mouth. "What the hell is 1434 mean?"

"1435."

"What the hell are with these numbers, you stupid freak?" David exclaimed.

"1436."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kara snapped.

"Oh, so sorry. Just a force of habit of mine," chortled the smug creature, nonchalantly facing the group. "That's the number of times a so-called 'hero' has tried to come up with retorts and failed to do so. You brats aren't the first and certainly won't be the last."

"Well, we're serious when we mean not to destroy this planet's landscape!" VictoryGreymon bellowed. "Leave it alone and focus on fighting me!"

"Fine, fine," Burizalor chortled. "I didn't peg you as the type to worry about this wretched planet's environment. Typical tree huggers always try and spoil my fun."

"Guys, let VictoryGreymon and I handle this from here on-out," Tai declared as he drew out his Crest. "No offense or anything, but we had things under control."

"Yeah, sure you did," Tike snorted.

Keke nodded. "We'll do that, but don't call us off the moment things get ugly."

"Got ya," the Bearer of Courage nodded.

VictoryGreymon glided forward as Burizalor landed atop a cliff. The mega came to an abrupt halt and hovered near Burizalor's position.

"A thought just occurred to me," proclaimed the tyrant.

Tai furrowed his brows, listening to Burizalor. "What?"

"It's become perfectly clear how the Nightmare Special Squad were defeated. Gurdmon, Brutemon, Devilin, Chaser, and even Piedmon. On top of them, Shadramon, UmbraDevimon, and LadyDevimon were victims of circumstances. It was your pet's handiwork, I take it?"

"Mostly, but I had the help of our friends," replied VictoryGreymon. "You'll be joining your men soon, tyrant."

"So, you say... _**HA!**_"

In that instant, Burizalor shot open his eyes as he projected a mental blast that knocked VictoryGreymon back. VictoryGreymon quickly phased out as Burizalor flew across, surveying the skies. Following a short interval, VictoryGreymon phased above Burizalor.

"Back at you!"

Before Burizalor knew what hit him, he was sent plunging toward the clear waters below. That same mental force VictoryGreymon unleashed surprised Burizalor, but not enough to send him plunging through the lake. Burizalor flickered from view. With great stealth, he was able to mask his presence and skidded across the lake, leaving quick imprints of where he tiptoed. Burizalor appeared atop of a cliff.

"Let's see you try and take this!" Burizalor hissed as he lowered his hands over the earth. Utilizing telekinesis, he lifted a whole 16 ton rock and carved it into a hundred stones. The small rocks wove around, encircling the tyrant as he demonstrated refined telekinetic skills. There was no doubt Burizalor had a clear advantage over VictoryGreymon in this department. Even VictoryGreymon knew it.

The tyrant pointed forward, sending the rocks barreling toward VictoryGreymon. VictoryGreymon maneuvered through the rocks, sending blasts to destroy many and pulverized others with his fists (and feet).

"Nice try, Burizalor!" VictoryGreymon cried out.

Scratching his nose, Tai wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Yeah, you tell him. Whew, didn't think this would work me up a sweat."

As his irritation grew, Burizalor scoffed at Tai's nonchalant attitude. "You think this is it? Watch and learn, boy." Shifting his view behind him, the tyrant raised his hand as he lifted a 60 foot-tall rock and effortlessly hefted it over his head.

Everyone being shocked was an understatement.

A _HUGE _understatement.

The Digi-Destined and the Digimon looked on with bewilderment.

"How... how in the world can he do that?" TK witnessed what one would describe as surreal.

Joe stuttered, sinking to his knees in dismay. "...tell me I'm just seeing things."

"VICTORYGREYMON! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL!" Kari cried out, encouraging the warrior. "Insane. I wasn't even expecting this," Kari cried out.

"But, can he split through that? Tai, VictoryGreymon! Be careful!" shouted Sora, clutching Biyomon against her with worry.

"Telekinesis," BanchoLeomon observed, not only astonished, but also horrified at Burizalor's mind-boggling feat. "He just had to pull this out now?"

"Bad guys tend to do that," David remarked. "Get used to it."

Tike concurred. "We've seen a lot of crap in our day and this one..."

"Can you take it, VictoryGreymon?" Keke cried out.

"Let's see you get your way through this _one!_" bellowed Burizalor, who threw his arms down and hurled the giant stone toward VictoryGreymon.

Bracing himself, VictoryGreymon firmed his resolve and readily put his hands out. As the giant rock drew closer, the warrior didn't budge an inch. Everyone watched with sheer anticipation as the large rock impacted VictoryGreymon. The overwhelming force pushed VictoryGreymon back. VictoryGreymon tried with all of his might in attempt to push back.

Tai watched in utter horror as the boulder came pushing VictoryGreymon into a nearby canyon.

Hanging on tightly, Tai closed his eyes while his Crest continued glowing - empowering his partner's strength. "VictoryGreymon!"

Quickly getting a dash of a second wind, VictoryGreymon wove his whole body around and drilled through the rock. As VictoryGreymon went through one side to the other, he split the giant rock and shot upward. VictoryGreymon surveyed the skies as he felt a presence brush behind him.

"I'VE GOT YOU!"

"NO!" VictoryGreymon cried out.

In a second, Tai and VictoryGreymon were encased inside an orange orb. Burizalor hovered over the orb, holding one hand extended as he channeled his own energy to strengthen the orb's barrier. Tai desperately punched the orb, but to no avail.

"What the hell is this?" VictoryGreymon said.

Tai growled and punched the orb as his knuckles bounced off the sides. "You call this fair?"

"All's fair in warfare, Taichi," Burizalor chortled darkly, hovering in front of the orb. A wicked smirk adorned the cold and calculating villain's black lips. "You have nowhere to go. No matter how strong you are, you can't break through this barrier. I suggest you beg for mercy because this ball will explode when it touches anything besides me. So any last requests before I send you to your graves?"

"You…!" The Bearer of Courage growled but before he could say anything...

Burizalor whipped the ball containing VictoryGreymon and Tai like a tennis ball. The ball went flying towards a mountain. Before it impacted the mountain, Burizalor flickered right in front of the orb and caught it with his tail.

"You see. You're lucky that I'm so fast. I would've let the ball hit this mountain and explode taking your lives simultaneously, but I decided to make this a sporting game. Let's see how long I can keep this up without getting bored. Ready... GO!"

Burizalor fired double blasts, sending the ball bouncing toward another mountain. In the blink of an eye, Burizalor phased in front of the ball and kicked it away.

Swat.

Kick.

Swat.

Kick.

Burizalor continued this process at least four more times, toying with VictoryGreymon and Tai.

"That does it! They're in trouble!" BanchoLeomon bellowed as he flew ahead to stop Burizalor's game.

The Digital Humans followed BanchoLeomon, catching up with the composite warrior.

"DON'T PLAY BALL WITH OUR FRIENDS!" BanchoLeomon roared.

Sam cried out. "STOP IT!"

"As you wish," Burizalor chortled as he slapped the ball down, sending it plunging through the earth. He threw an energy beam, which passed through the ball and triggered it to explode.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

A large explosion encompassed the vicinity, throwing up yet another billowing smoke screen. The vicinity trembled under the pressure as the Digi-Destined and the warriors shielded their eyes.

As the smoke screen cleared, the landscape where the ball impacted was buried under miles of debris that stretched across. All rock faces and nearby mountains were wiped out, leaving craters at their wake.

"No! Tai, VictoryGreymon!" screamed TK. "I... I don't see him!"

"Me either!" Patamon cried.

"TAI!" The Bearer of Light exclaimed, gazing on in aghast. As the reality of her brother's demise set in, she covered her face. "No! You can't... be... not, you, Tai!"

"C'mon, Tai, VictoryGreymon, you can't be gone..." Sora muttered, wanting to remain hopeful of the situation.

Biyomon shook her head. "Please don't be... we can't think the worst, everyone!"

"I can't afford losing another friend... not after losing Izzy and Matt!" Mimi cried out, holding Palmon close to her.

Adjusting his glasses, Joe noticed Burizalor hovering amidst the debris covering the air. "Up there!"

"There's that son of a snake," Gomamon frowned in disapproval.

Tentomon growled but before he said anything... he de-digivolved to Motimon. "Ugh, nuts! C'mon, we can't let that scumbag win!"

The Digital Warriors and BanchoLeomon observed Burizalor from close quarters.

"That tyrant wasn't joking when he said he could destroy a Digital World," BanchoLeomon remarked, meticulously observing the white-skinned, long-tailed villain. "He certainly is capable of doing so."

"We know. He's much like the Digital Warlord in that regard," said Sam. "_Exactly _like him."

Keke frowned. "And so calm. This bastard doesn't care who or what he destroys."

"Yeah, I knew he wouldn't be destroyed by that kind of weak sauce attack," Tike said, pointing toward a billowing smoke cloud that dispersed, revealing VictoryGreymon and Tai. "Look!"

Kara laughed. "Oh, yeah! Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

David cried out. "Hell yeah!"

Kari looked up to see VictoryGreymon and Tai in mid-air, facing down the tyrant. Naturally, a sigh of relief came over the Digi-Destined as it was revealed the duo were alive.

"All right Tai! Way to hang it in there!" Sora cried out.

"You always surprise me!" Kari cheered. "Don't do that again!"

"Whew, that was just too close!" Tai sighed deeply, relieved. "All right, VictoryGreymon. Let's make no more mistakes."

VictoryGreymon made sure note of this. "Right."

BanchoLeomon was relieved to see the duo alive. "They're both monsters to an extent."

"Calling them monsters is a huge understatement," Keke stated, eyeing Burizalor and VictoryGreymon.

Annoyed with VictoryGreymon's resilient nature, Burizalor rebuked. "You're this close to making me angry."

"That makes two of us. Toying around with each other is just wasting our time," VictoryGreymon snorted angrily. "No more games."

The tyrant raised his fists, chuckling. "Then, enough dawdling. The gloves are coming off this round."

"Fine by us," Tai bluntly answered, smiling whilst accepting Burizalor's proposition. "Let's do this!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Battle Exceeding Limits! VictoryGreymon, Burizalor, and a Glowing Girl?**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The warm-up session is done. We get down to the gritty part of the fight. :P

To keep the story from stagnating with just the fight, I'll be interjecting things to keep the others occupied. Next chapter... a certain source of light possesses Kari again.

Take care and stay gold!


	44. The Battle Exceeding Limits!

**A/N: **The fight gets more intense. No more restraints. Burizalor and VictoryGreymon throw off the fighting gloves (or claws, whatever).

Round 2 begins!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 44: The Battle Exceeding Limits! VictoryGreymon, Burizalor, and a Glowing Girl?**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

The battle between good and evil stood at a standstill on Planet Spira, the heart of the Digiverse. It was the center point where the future for both realities would be contested. The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans were witnesses to this historic exchange between Burizalor, bane of the Digiverse, and Tai/VictoryGreymon, the leaders of the Digiteam. This rare moment would not be forgotten, certainly not by the Digi-Destined and those observing history in the making. VictoryGreymon and Burizalor's battle was thus far been one Spira would never forget.

Even if this battle should be the last historic moment Planet Spira ever witnesses.

VictoryGreymon stared down the evil tyrant and was ready to attack at any moment. Burizalor returned a glare towards VictoryGreymon. He was ready to attack at any given opportunity.

"Damn, it all comes down to this," BanchoLeomon mumbled, watching the stare down between both opposing sides.

Tike furrowed his brows, clenching his fists. "And yet we can't even throw ourselves into the mix."

"Not just yet, guys," Sam replied. "Not until the right opportunity presents itself."

"The moment VictoryGreymon needs us, we'll spring into action," Keke reassured her colleagues.

As Punimon poked his head out of TK's shirt, the boy was drawn to the tension emanating from the super powers. Kari stood next to TK, holding his hand as they stayed silent during the whole exchange.

"This just may be the battle that determines it all, guys," Sora stated the obvious, drawing Joe, Mimi, Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Motimon's attentions. "The fate of the Digiverse and everything we worked to protect is all at stake. That even includes..."

Mimi nodded, sighing sadly as she realized the stakes. "..._our_ home."

"That's why we _have_ to defeat Burizalor, no matter what it takes," the Bearer of Reliability clarified.

"C'mon, Tai! You can't let us down!" TK and Kari said in unison, observing Burizalor and VictoryGreymon slowly encircling each other.

Gatomon shouted, calling out to VictoryGreymon. "Take him down!"

Patamon frowned. "If he can't, who will?"

While all eyes fell on the super powers, Burizalor and VictoryGreymon were just about to continue where they left off. They flew apart, giving each other some distance whilst Burizalor surveyed the isles scattered across the planet's rich lakes. The Digital Warriors moved away as they and BanchoLeomon watched them.

Breaking out of a sort of trance, Burizalor smirked calmly. "What do you say we shift our battle to a new location?"

"Doesn't matter with us," Tai remarked coldly.

VictoryGreymon growled. "The end result will be the same."

"Oh yes, I agree," the tyrant chortled. "Do you prefer fighting on the ground or in the air? The ball's in your court."

"Your call, Tai," VictoryGreymon said.

"My court, huh? The former. Let's take it to the ground."

Glancing below, the tyrant pivoted his head and pointed to a large isle situated 65 feet below. With that, Burizalor glided down while VictoryGreymon and Tai followed in pursuit. The Digital Warriors slowly closed in, following the trio toward the isle to get a better view of the action.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tai carefully eyed his fellow Digi-Destined. _Good. Now the others won't get in the way during the fight. But, Keke and the others are only following us to obviously get a better view of this fight. _"Let's hope things won't turn out bad for us, VictoryGreymon."

"Likewise, Tai. I'm dreading what this guy can do... when he cuts loose."

BanchoLeomon noted, watching the tyrant and the mega landing on the isle. "By choosing their battlefield, it'll be away from the other Chosen."

"Yeah, not a bad move, but I don't think either of them will be pulling any punches," Sam analyzed the possible outcome. "We might not even need to get involved."

"Damn," Tike and Kara cursed in unison.

David blinked. "Look."

"It's about to start. This is gonna get intense," Keke muttered, trying her best to suppress the urge to interject into the battle.

xxxxx

Both Burizalor and VictoryGreymon landed apart from one other. Tai jumped off VictoryGreymon and motioned over to his partner to kneel down. As VictoryGreymon knelt, Tai whispered a strategy to his partner. Nodding in approval, VictoryGreymon turned around and faced Burizalor's direction, who intently glared at the duo. Tai raced over to the sidelines, hiding behind a rock. VictoryGreymon walked up toward the tyrant, carefully watching him standing his ground.

"You're being awfully generous," VictoryGreymon admonished the tyrant, removing both shields from his back. He threw them down and stretched both arms and legs, warming up for the forthcoming battle. "Or, is this your sick idea of showing off how strong you really are?"

"Ho, ho, I might not look it, but I'm awfully generous," the tyrant proclaimed, chortling. "I'll tell you what! I'll throw in a bonus at no extra charge."

Tai blinked, overhearing the tyrant's proposition. "What?"

Burizalor raised both arms. "I won't use either of my hands. How's that?"

"No hands, eh? Either you're generous or just too cocky," the mega crouched, stretching his left leg. He stood up, popping his neck and did a few crunches. "Humph, yep!" He sprang up and cracked his knuckles. "Well, then. Can I start off?"

"Of course, as you like."

_Something's not right here. VictoryGreymon, be careful..._ Tai mentally noted, watching both the tyrant and his partner.

xxxxx

"What did he just say?" Patamon frantically asked.

TK muttered. "Tai seems to be a little worried."

"Burizalor just said that he wasn't going to be using his hands when he fights VictoryGreymon," Gatomon said as her ears twitched, hearing the tyrant's offer from afar (with the best sensitive ears a digi-cat could find!).

"What is he crazy?" Biyomon squawked. "That's suicide!"

Meanwhile, the Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon offered their insight regarding the situation.

"No, VictoryGreymon better not under estimate this guy," BanchoLeomon promptly stated. "Even if he ties his own hands behind his back and goes handicap, he can still mop the floor with any of us!"

"On top of that, we haven't even seen that bastard's full power yet," Keke said.

Sam added. "If I were VictoryGreymon, I would exploit Burizalor's weaknesses and use that to my advantage! He has to fight Burizalor smart!"

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon kick his ass, or we'll have to do it for you," Tike grumbled, watching the exchange from mid-air.

That way, VictoryGreymon is able to claim victory."

"But that's not going to be easy," David stated. "Things would be different if we were down there!"

"But, this is his fight now," Kara said.

xxxxx

Taking a step back, VictoryGreymon clenched his right fist.

Burizalor narrowed his eyes, awaiting his opponent's advance.

Tai grasped his Crest of Courage, sensing the tension mounting from the quick exchange.

Finally, VictoryGreymon made his first move and glided forward.

_**Shoom.**_

Activating his Fury Blitz, VictoryGreymon threw the first punch...

...leading to Burizalor evading the full-on contact. VictoryGreymon's punch went over Burizalor's right shoulder, narrowly missing the white-skinned lizard.

VictoryGreymon threw a flurry of punches, all of which Burizalor evaded by moving his body around. He quickly timed all of VictoryGreymon's punches. Burizalor maneuvered around and toyed with VictoryGreymon. All punches and kicks missed the tyrant as frustration began to settle in Tai's mind. Suddenly, as Burizalor tried a tail swipe, VictoryGreymon caught the tyrant's tail and flung him through a rock nearby. The force of the mega's swing (added with Burizalor's fall) was enough to pulverize the rock into rubble. However, with little effort, Burizalor propelled himself through the rubble and aimed for a flying head butt. VictoryGreymon jumped out of the way and watched as Burizalor flickered from out of view.

_**Whoosh!**_

Reappearing behind VictoryGreymon at blinding speed, Burizalor caught the mega with a tail slap.

_**Whap!**_

VictoryGreymon was knocked for a loop, but he quickly rebounded and tried a claw strike. Burizalor fell under the mega and shot a kick into VictoryGreymon's solar plexus. The painful blow registered and forced VictoryGreymon to sink to his knees. Burizalor hovered in front of the mega, kicking VictoryGreymon's chin and sent him sailing into the air. Burizalor flickered out and reappeared over VictoryGreymon. The tyrant caught the strong warrior with a kick to his chest. With another kick, he sent VictoryGreymon plunging toward the earth.

"VictoryGreymon! Get up!" Tai screamed out, poking his head out behind the rock.

Descending to the ground, Burizalor advanced toward the fallen VictoryGreymon. As VictoryGreymon slowly rose, he turned and caught the tyrant closing in near him. He immediately sprang back, performing a few backflips whilst creating a distance between himself and Burizalor.

"Impressed with my abilities, Taichi's warrior? My speed is a lot faster than you've taken granted for."

Ignoring the creature's boast, VictoryGreymon rocketed forward and tried to swipe Burizalor with his claws. Burizalor saw the forthcoming attack and revolved his whole body around. He flickered out of view again, throwing off VictoryGreymon and Tai completely. Suddenly, VictoryGreymon sensed a cold approach behind him and whirled around...

...to be met with a series of kicks from the tyrant. VictoryGreymon sprang back, lifting his arms whilst shielding himself from Burizalor's frontal assault. Burizalor merely kicked and pursued him with little effort. VictoryGreymon flipped back again, but couldn't create a distance to set himself apart from the tyrant. Burizalor easily caught up to him and continued kicking away at him. One second later and VictoryGreymon lost his a strong grip.

"Oh rest assured, it will all be over soon, my friend," the tyrant coolly whispered as he manipulated his tail's grip around his victim's neck.

VictoryGreymon tried releasing himself from Burizalor's tail whilst struggling to break loose. However, each time he tried to fight, Burizalor firmed his tail's grip and held VictoryGreymon. As he strengthened his grip, the tyrant wore a sadistic smile on his pale face.

"VictoryGreymon! You have to find a way to release yourself and stop the grip!" Tai pleaded out and encouraged his partner. "Don't let him beat like this! I won't forgive you if you lose like this!"

VictoryGreymon continued to struggle out of Burizalor's tight grip, but Burizalor's tail tightened more. VictoryGreymon's face slowly turned sickly blue as the air was being cut off from his body. The tyrant began laughing manically, delving into sick pleasure of seeing his victim suffering.

As the villain's sick laughter filled the air, Tai cried a loud plea as his Crest of Courage glowed brighter than before. The Crest's immediate glow augmented VictoryGreymon, granting him a quick adrenaline rush. VictoryGreymon grabbed a hold of Burizalor's tail and bit into it.

"_**GAAAAAUGH!**_" Burizalor screeched as he withdrew his tail and blew on VictoryGreymon's bite mark. "Damn you, damn you... you underhanded fool!"

As Burizalor turned his head...

_**Wham!**_

VictoryGreymon caught him with a punch and followed it up with a spinning kick. He then pummeled Burizalor with punches, leading to the tyrant clenching his own fist.

_**Bam!**_

With one punch, he pulverized VictoryGreymon's face and cut off his quick comeback.

"Damn! He almost had him!" Tai exclaimed. "VictoryGreymon!"

Catching his breath, Burizalor took a few deep breaths and watched VictoryGreymon standing up.

The mega stifled a small chuckle.

"I thought you weren't going to use your hands?"

The tyrant answered with a soft chortle. "Hehe, the bonus period has ended."

"Then, let me give you a bonus - _some advice_," VictoryGreymon offered, wiping the blood from under his face helmet. "You're way over your own head. That's going to leave you widen open for a surprise."

"Oh, my. Now, that's generous of you."

Sighing with deep relief, Tai leaned against the stone behind him. His eyes fell on the two superpowered beings' exchange. _That was a close one, VictoryGreymon. I really thought you were a goner there. But, why am I suddenly feeling so winded? I'm not even fighting? Could this be a side effect of the Crest...? That it's forging some link between VictoryGreymon and me?_ He took this moment to lull over that theory.

xxxxx

"Whoa! Did you see that?" An excited David cried out.

Sam promptly stated. "Burizalor actually used his fists. Looks like he has his work cut for him."

"You bet! I bet that bastard isn't feeling cocky now!" Tike laughed.

Keke turned toward BanchoLeomon, waiting for the veteran's response.

"VictoryGreymon might've exploited his first weakness, but that's just barely scratching the surface!" The brave warrior added, meticulously watching the exchange. "This is incredible!"

Keke shifted her focus back on the warriors, smiling. _Tai and VictoryGreymon... those think just like Max does in battle. They're no different._

As the battle suddenly stopped, the Digi-Destined still reeled from the tension of the fight. Panning over to one corner, one could notice TK and Kari holding each other's hands. This was their form of lifting team morale and establishing unity amongst themselves. Patamon and Gatomon noted their partners getting close together. Smiles came adorned their faces as they coped their partners and held each other.

The other Digi-Destined, the Digital Warriors, and BanchoLeomon attentively viewed the exchange taking place on the isle. Sora was deeply drawn into Tai and VictoryGreymon's stand against the ruthless tyrant. She never got the chance to talk to Tai and it was something that was eating away within her. She wouldn't tell anyone but Tai. However, now she knew it wasn't the best time to tell him. She immersed all her faith into Tai, which was all he could ask for in this crucial battle.

But, the one thing that had few puzzled was the white light surrounding Kari.

Wait... bright white light?

Not even Kari was sure what to make of it.

The same, subtle light surrounded her. The same white light she initially gained earlier against Burizalor's second form. That same light enabled Gatomon to become Holydramon and then ultimately Ophanimon. Even more bizarre was an older woman's voice emanating from Kari's mouth, as if a spirit - a kindred spirit, possessed the girl. One has to wonder if this was a form of communication from the Holy Beasts, using Kari as a medium to enable their spirit messenger to assist them against the tyrant's terrifying power.

TK seemed to realize this power that came from Kari. But for some reason, the other Digi-Destined couldn't make out where the origins of this mysterious light came from.

Kari could try to reflect, but she wouldn't recall anything from the last possession. However, Gatomon could easily point out and look back to it. Gatomon turned towards her human partner and watched the white glow shimmering around the young girl.

"Don't even try, Kari," Gatomon whispered. "You'll just get killed if you get involved."

Suddenly, Tike and Kara sensed the mysterious energy emanating from Kari. They turned, noticing the white light covering the girl.

"Look, guys!" Tike exclaimed, pointing toward Kari's direction. "Aunt Kari... it's _that_ light again!"

"Aunt?" BanchoLeomon blinked as he, too, noticed Kari glowing. _What's going on here?_ "Wait, could it be... I believe I've heard of this before. The messenger of light channels a link to one of pure of heart."

"Yeah, Kari certainly does qualify and she glowed earlier to give her partner a boost," Kara said.

Sam frowned. "Yes, but she shouldn't get involved."

As Sora walked up behind Kari, the white light slightly blinded the redhead and forced her back.

"Kari, that light!"

"It's that pretty glow again," Mimi blinked, glancing at the glowing child.

Palmon gazed in befuddlement. "But, why now?"

Suddenly, unbeknownst the group, the light slightly spread over the area as it passed over Dianamon and Minervamon. As the light over them faded, their eyes shot wide open.

"Guys! Something's about to go down where Burizalor and VictoryGreymon are!" David abruptly called to his friends. "Look!"

The Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon wasted no time as they alternated their view toward the heated exchange between the warriors.

xxxxx

"You're quite strong. Almost astoundingly so," Burizalor commended VictoryGreymon's efforts as vain as they might be.

"Gee thanks."

"But, my interest in this battle is waning. I want to settle this soon. Grant me this and allow me to ask you, just in case... would you and Taichi care to work for me?"

Taken aback, both Tai and VictoryGreymon expressed disdain for the tyrant's offer.

"It'd be such a waste to destroy such magnificent power. You two will be much better flunkies than Piedmon and Shadramon."

Tai angrily scoffed, shooting off an insult at the tyrant. "Are you freakin' kidding me? You think we'd accept an offer like that!"

"Piss off. We don't need to lower ourselves to kiss the feet of a scumbag to ensure we live," VictoryGreymon growled a menacing growl.

"Yes, I knew it'd come down to that," Burizalor shook his head with disgust. "Frankly, I'm not surprised. You heroic types are always so stubborn to the point of stupidity. Now, you only have one way ticket out of this mess: _death_."

"You think so? Well, Tai and I have a ton of other ideas."

"Oh, ho, ho, I like how you ooze with such self-confidence," the calm tyrant replied. "I understand you still hold a bulk of reserved power you've hidden from me."

"You caught me red-handed then," VictoryGreymon said.

Tai added. "Make that both of us."

"However, even when I put that into consideration, I estimate if I use just about half of my maximum power, I'll be able to turn you two into cosmic dust."

"_**50 percent?**_" VictoryGreymon was briefly taken by surprise.

In response to what he considers a 'ruse,' Tai smiled as a nervous chuckle escaped his mouth. "That's a _little too much_... heh... you're a good bluffer though. You had me scared there."

Burizalor stretched out both hands to his sides, standing a still posture. "It was fun while it lasted you two. It's been a while since I've had this good of an exercise." He relaxed his whole body and closed his eyes, focusing on sending the reserves of his internal energy throughout his whole body.

Then a bright glow engulfed the tyrant completely - from head to toe. VictoryGreymon dropped into a battle stance, but carefully tried not to throw himself at the tyrant, cautious about the energy emanating around him. The ground under Burizalor crumbled slowly as the bright aura flared around him.

"Why aren't you attacking him, VictoryGreymon?" Tai whispered, gripping his Crest as he nervously watched Burizalor's initial power-up stance. _I'm getting bad vibes right now. This guy just keeps chucking out all these surprises head-on one after another! Does he even have ANY limits?_

xxxxx

"Are you guys feeling this?" asked David as he sensed Burizalor's developing power.

Kara nodded, furrowing her brows. "Yeah."

"I don't like this. This won't bode well for VictoryGreymon," remarked Sam. "We might need to step in anytime now."

"If what Burizalor claimed was true, he's now going to fight with 50 percent of his full strength," BanchoLeomon added as he dreaded the thought of what a half-powered tyrant could do, especially with a monster of this specific nature. "And he was only using a possibly a third of his power to overwhelm us?"

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon, Tai, stay strong. Focus," Keke said, slowly turning her head as she caught the Digi-Destined gathering near the glowing Kari. _And we've got another situation at hand here._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined and their partners were entranced by Kari's glowing form. As they approached her, the white aura expanded slightly. Kari felt lightheaded and nearly fainted as the glow covered her completely. She stood up, steadily keeping herself upright. TK quickly ran over and caught Kari, breaking her fall.

"Look, guys!" TK called out to the others. "Kari's…"

"That light again!" Sora pointed out as she hurried over to the glowing child. "Kari! Kari? What's wrong?"

Expressing deep concern for Kari, TK stared over the light that engulfed her from head to toe.

Suddenly, Kari quickly shot open her eyes and sat up, seemingly fine and dandy. She sensed a sudden rush that enabled her to stand up without collapsing or feeling any headaches. She slowly turned her head, fixing her gaze to the Digi-Destined.

"Kari! Are you ok?" TK asked, grabbing Kari's hand. "Answer me! We're all worried about you!"

Kari wore a serene smile as an older woman 'spoke' through her. "_**Greetings, Digi-Destined.**_"

"Huh?" The Digi-Destined were taken by surprise.

'Kari' shifted her view ahead, fixing her gaze on the exchange between Burizalor and VictoryGreymon's. "_**I see. So, the Bearer of Courage is facing the bane of the Digiverse, quite possibly the biggest threat to many Digital Worlds.**_"

"That's right, but you already knew that," Sora replied. "Kari, is that really you? Who are you? Why are you using Kari to speak to us?"

"_**I'm the Holy Beasts' messenger. I speak through them as they remain trapped within the Digicores. With the Great Elder of Spira's life gone, the Digicores can never be used.**_"

Hearing this, Motimon's heart sank. "Then, we can't revive Izzy?"

"And my brother?" TK gasped in horror.

"Or, Falcomon," Mimi said.

Sora added. "Or, any of the people who died here following Burizalor's arrival."

Suddenly, the group was taken aback as Dianamon and Minervamon stood up revived following their unconscious states.

"Minervamon? Dianamon? You're awake!" Biyomon said.

"Apollomon and Neptunmon can't be revived either," Dianamon sighed sadly. "After all that, we fail as Spira's guardians."

Minervamon nodded, shedding a tear. "Apollomon sacrificed himself to ensure we live."

"There's no hope then?" Joe wondered.

With her eyes drawn to VictoryGreymon and Burizalor's stand-off, 'Kari' answered them as she turned and faced the group. "_**No, perhaps there is hope to be had.**_"

This managed to draw the Digi-Destined's full attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Gatomon. "I mean, it was you that enabled Kari to give me a boost and make me digivolve further. I thank you for that, but are you able to make things right? Can you fix things that have been damaged beyond repair?"

"_**Perhaps, but first there is something you must know. It's about how you eight were selected as the Digiworld's saviors. Well, it was I who chose you just as I did with the previous Chosen.**_"

The Child of Love was taken aback. "You chose us? Why us? What's significant about us?"

"_**You eight were all involved in an incident that occurred four years ago. Do you remember the first digimon battle you witnessed between Greymon and Parrotmon?**_"

TK recalled. "Yeah! We remember that!"

"_**Well we took information from the eight of you.**_"

"Who is _we_?" inquired Palmon.

"_**The Digital Knight Council. Gennai and his entire chain of command created the Crests and Tags. Then, from the Parrotmon and Greymon incident, we noticed you eight were the first to witness the battle. You eight were witnesses to a historical moment, but you eight are the predecessors of the five previous Chosen. They were what we call the Genesis Chosen.**_"

Dianamon interjected. "Genesis Chosen?"

"Then, you mean this Taito and Cyrus guy were two of the five previous children before us?" asked Sora.

"_**Just as the Bearer of Friendship and Burizalor mentioned earlier, yes those are their names. They remained Chosen until the destruction of Digital World they were assigned to protect. They were all young adults by the time they passed on.**_"

"Except that Cyrus guy until now," Patamon said. "We saw him and UmbraDevimon perish together."

"Did they have any Digimon partners?" asked Mimi.

"_**At first, no, but they later acquired Digimon Spirits that enabled them to transform and fight on their own. Before they could acquire such rare powers, Gennai placed them in intense training to prove their worth as warriors. In time, they were able to better utilize these Digimon Spirits and helped the Digital Knights battle Burizalor's growing empire. Burizalor's Corrupts expanded territories, ravaging Digiworlds until they went against the Genesis Chosen. Overtime, the Genesis Chosen engaged a powerful god-like force named Apocalymon and by sacrificing their Digimon Spirits, they defeated the monster and sealed him behind a barrier. That said barrier has been broken and released all the evil that now plagues the Digital World you were assigned to protect, along with Spira.**_"

"And so we're _their_ successors. We're continuing _their_ fight," TK said. "Right?"

"_**Yes, you eight are their successors. Shortly after the Northern Digital World's destruction, Gennai fled with your Digivices, Crests, and Tags. It took him a long time before he reached your Digital World and landed on File Island. Unfortunately, en route to File Island, Gatomon's Crest, Tag, and Digivice were lost along the way.**__"_

"And that explains why I was lost to begin with," Gatomon said.

"_**The important thing is that you all persevered and united. Although, Matt unfortunately fell into Burizalor's graces and became influenced by the tyrant's darkness.**_"

The Child of Hope's eyes fell to the ground. "And he died protecting us from that monster."

"_**And everything that has since built up from the Genesis Chosen… comes full circle. Here we are on Spira, the gem of the Digiverse… the battleground of where good will ultimately bring down the great evil known as Burizalor. All the damage that's been done to your Digital World was through his actions. All villains you've faced have been connected to this creature.**_"

"But, can we win? Against this monster with great power?" Joe asked.

"_**That all depends on whether the Bearer of Courage can, but you must stand united. All of you. With your Digivices…**_" 'Kari' pointed to the children's handheld instruments. "_**And your Crests, each of them possessing eight unique traits.**_ _**There are eight different kinds of traits. There we created the crests and tags for you eight to use.**_ _**The Digivices enable the digimon to digivolve when there is a form of danger present. And remember a chosen digimon cannot digivolve without their partner and a Digivice.**_"

The Digi-Destined drew out their Digivices and Crest/Tags, showing them to 'Kari.'

"_**Yes. Now tell me each of your crest's names.**_"

"Love."

"Hope."

"Sincerity."

"Reliability."

"And the boy facing Burizalor now bears the symbol of Courage."

"The ones who died were Izzy and Matt. They were the Bearers of Knowledge and Friendship," Sora explained.

'Kari' sadly nodded. "_**I understand. How unfortunate… Burizalor won't cease his acts of terrorism until you are all executed and once he breaches your own world. That's why you must stop him here before he advances toward your world. You eight must stay firm. With your combined power, you will find a way to defeat the greatest evil the Digiverse has ever known. This will be the final stand.**_"

The Digi-Destined turned towards the battlefield, witnessing history unfold as good faced the greatest evil in the Digiverse.

xxxxx

Overhearing the 'messenger' address their mission, Sam firmly nodded.

"You think they got it, Sam?" Keke asked.

"I believe they do. They understand better what's at stake."

Keke looked up, facing the heavens. _X, did you get that?_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

With his head held high, X closed his eyes and focused.

"I hear you, Keke. You guys must stand united and ensure the Digi-Destined understand how important this battle is. There can't be any mistakes…" the masked man assessed the situation currently taking place on Spira. He's carefully watched the battle unfold with the tyrant. "Tai! You have to dig deeper and find a greater courage than you can produce. The potential is there!" _Personally, I wished I could've been there to give you the morale booster you need, but… I'm not. If you can't produce an Ascendant, who else can? Keke and the others might need to acquire their powers again if push comes to shove. _

"Pardon if I ask this, but what is the source of that light that possessed Kari?" Piximon asked.

"That was the Holy Beast's messenger and she couldn't have come at a good time. But, Tai needs more than a messenger to enable him to stop this tyrant."

xxxxx

_**8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

Coming down at blinding speed, lighting came crashing down from the skies and impacted Burizalor's. As his body lit up, the empowered tyrant felt rejuvenated and chuckled with sheer joy. His body started to feel stoked as he faced VictoryGreymon.

The tyrant chortled. "I never felt this good before. So, can we proceed?"

VictoryGreymon quickly phased behind Burizalor and crouched into a battle stance.

"You choose to remain on the side of good and die? Suit yourself. You're just like the rest of those stubborn warriors. Taichi, you're not different from Taito… both of you share that obstinate nature that it's sickening. But, it'll be a pleasure to send you to where Taito and his colleagues are now."

Suddenly, Burizalor produced a small ball of light in his right palm. VictoryGreymon took a step back, but was readily prepared for anything.

"You have the potential required to be a killer. That's why I offered you and Taichi to become my underlings. You two could have been the greatest assets to my empire. You could've succeeded where Cyrus and Yamato failed. But, alas, it comes down to this. No matter. This will be your last stand."

xxxxx

The Digi-Destined were drawn toward the exchange, but then turned their attention back to 'Kari.'

"_**Now you understand what to do now?**_"

"Yes we do," Sora affirmed. "We understand our mission. We were chosen to save the Digiworld."

"_**Yes. You must not allow Burizalor to destroy this world and find a way to enter your own world.**_"

"We won't let him," the Child of Hope said with determination. "He's not going to hurt anymore innocent people and he won't hurt our families!"

Kari held out her hands and produced white streams of light. These holy bolts shot across and entered their Tags & Digivices. Sora's crest started to glow red. TK's emitted a yellowish glow. Mimi's produced a light green. Joe's crest emitted a light blue. Kari's emitted a pink color.

xxxxx

Tai looked down at his Crest as its glow became brighter than before. He wondered how it was generating more power than he could bring out. He turned to see Kari still glowing and shooting out beams of holy energy.

_Kari? What is she doing? And what's with that white light?_

xxxxx

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Kara exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon frowned. "But, will it be enough?"

"We'll have to see," Sam focused on the forthcoming battle.

xxxxx

Burizalor turned to face VictoryGreymon. With a game face, the tyrant was mentally prepared to engage Tai's partner.

"As of now, I'm now at fifty percent of my full power."

VictoryGreymon felt his adversary's power level and his eyes widened in shock. _He's not bluffing!_

_**Shoom.**_

Burizalor disappeared completely…

…catching everyone, including VictoryGreymon and Tai by surprise.

_**Bam!**_

VictoryGreymon collapsed to the ground as a force knocked him back 10 feet.

Burizalor reappeared with an elbow shot outward, which he used to strike VictoryGreymon.

Tai's eyes shot wide open. "…gah..? You're kidding! I didn't even… see him?"

Stumbling back, VictoryGreymon wiped the blood that trickled down his face helmet. He meticulously watched Burizalor, who stood still save for his tail.

Suddenly, Burizalor flickered under VictoryGreymon and leg swept the mega off his feet. As VictoryGreymon fell, he caught his own fall and landed on one hand. However, Burizalor ensnared VictoryGreymon's neck with his tail and caught him with a vicious elbow strike in his chest. Succumbing to pain, VictoryGreymon fell to his knees and hugged his chest whilst writhing in agony. Burizalor sprang up into the air and landed on two feet with his back facing VictoryGreymon.

Suddenly, Tai collapsed and held his chest. From the looks of it, he was beginning to feel the damage VictoryGreymon was receiving. The Digi-Destined and the Digital World started worrying for him.

_There's that… pain! I'm getting the same pain from VictoryGreymon! It's because of my Crest isn't it?_

VictoryGreymon made a quick rebound and kicked up. Burizalor jumped 10 feet into the air, surprising the mega. The tyrant landed 10 feet away, but this didn't stop VictoryGreymon from jetting toward him.

As VictoryGreymon closed in, he clenched his fist and activated his Fury Blitz…

_**Bam!**_

Burizalor stopped his momentum shortly with a kick. VictoryGreymon was sent skidding across the earth. He sprang up and back flipped, landing on his feet. With heavy pants, VictoryGreymon tried catching his breath and fixed his gaze toward Burizalor's direction.

Tai gritted his teeth, holding his Crest tightly. "C'mon, VictoryGreymon… keep fighting!"

Burizalor pivoted his head, facing VictoryGreymon. "I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet. But, you're looking a little worse for wear. Fatigue is starting to kick in for you, my friend."

VictoryGreymon slowly pulled himself back to his feet. Burizalor appeared behind VictoryGreymon and whipped his tail across his back. One tail swipe knocked VictoryGreymon facefirst. The white-skinned creature advanced toward the warrior and hefted him off the ground. VictoryGreymon struggled, but he whirled around and threw a punch…

…only to punch through an after image.

VictoryGreymon whirled around again only to get caught with a knee to the face. The mega stumbled back and was knocked back by another tail whip. Burizalor jumped up and flickered out from view. VictoryGreymon quickly surveyed his surroundings. As he turned…

_**Wham!**_

Burizalor punched him squarely in the face.

VictoryGreymon held his face, but then felt something grab him. It was Burizalor's tail again and it wrapped itself around ht mega's neck. Hoisting him effortlessly with his tail, the tyrant threw VictoryGreymon across like a rag doll (despite the mega towering over the smaller creature by several feet!). VictoryGreymon fell and landed as a cringe-worthy pop echoed as his body flipped over. As Burizalor advanced toward him, VictoryGreymon struggled to even sit up as pain consumed him.

Burizalor kicked VictoryGreymon, sending him sailing through a rock face. The tyrant hovered toward the fallen debris that buried the mega. As VictoryGreymon rose and threw the debris off his back, Burizalor picked him up with his tail again. VictoryGreymon was barely able to stir as his vision began to blur.

"It's not over yet. Not until I say so."

_**Bam!**_

Burizalor punched VictoryGreymon's face and sent him sailing 20 feet across. Burizalor phased out and reappeared behind VictoryGreymon. Burizalor connected with a chop to the back of VictoryGreymon's head. VictoryGreymon plunged to the earth and fell hard on his knees. goes Ignoring the pain with the best of his ability, VictoryGreymon struggled to get to his feet.

"VictoryGreymon! No!" Tai cried out, pleading to his partner. "You can't lose! NOT like this!"

Suddenly, Tai collapsed to his knees and folded both arms around his chest. His face contorted, expressing a great deal of pain. He dropped his Digivice whilst throwing his head back and screamed.

Burizalor shifted his view towards Tai as a smile smeared over his pale face. As he pivoted his head, VictoryGreymon sprang forward and went for a punch.

Burizalor ducked under and phased out. VictoryGreymon turned and was swatted down by another tail whip.

Burizalor stood there without breaking a sweat. "You see. I told you that I was fast. I daresay this is the end for you."

xxxxx

"Hang on, guys!" a vexed Sora cried out passionately. "I'm sending Garudamon to help!"

"No!" Dianamon exclaimed. "Even if Garudamon aids your friends, it won't do him any good. Burizalor will easily take Biyomon apart."

"But, he needs help! VictoryGreymon is going to die if this keeps up!"

Minervamon added. "I suggest you keep your digimon back unless you want her to get killed as well."

"But I have to at least try!" Biyomon cried.

Nodding sadly, Dianamon closed her eyes. "No. There isn't anything you can really do."

xxxxx

"Well, guys! I don't know about you!" David growled as an aura materialized around him. "I can't wait and see what happens!"

Tike concurred. "Yeah! They need our help!"

"Agreed," Kara added.

"Wait!" BanchoLeomon bellowed.

"WHY?" The trio angrily spat out.

Keke focused and watched Tai sharing VictoryGreymon's pain. _Could this be the first sign of a developing Ascendant? One must be punished and beaten to the point of near death? For me it was different, but for Tai… something else has to happen for him to possibly achieve this power. Something my father failed to gain._

xxxxx

Burizalor stalked over to the fallen VictoryGreymon, shooting a foot into his abdomen and kicked him away. The weight of VictoryGreymon's body hit a rock face and made it collapse. Bidding his time, Burizalor hovered toward VictoryGreymon at a methodical pace. Struggling to sit up, VictoryGreymon folded his arms around his chest. Although one couldn't read his pained expression (with his mask and all), Tai sensed his pain. He felt VictoryGreymon's excruciating pain.

As VictoryGreymon struggled to stand, Tai barely could move on his own.

Burizalor pointed his finger at VictoryGreymon, catching him with a rapid beam. VictoryGreymon stumbled back from the shot. The tyrant walked forward and fired an array of beams at him. Each shot through his armored body, piercing tiny fissures into him. VictoryGreymon bounced back from each repeated 'gun shot.'

And the tyrant didn't stop there.

He continued firing.

After every shot VictoryGreymon felt, Tai received the same level of punishment. He felt the same writhing pain VictoryGreymon endured.

VictoryGreymon looked like he was out and couldn't get up. Burizalor placed a foot atop VictoryGreymon and stomped him. VictoryGreymon hollered out pain after getting stomped by Burizalor. Burizalor lifted VictoryGreymon up and threw him up into the air. Burizalor glided up and reached VictoryGreymon. Burizalor thrust an elbow into VictoryGreymon's back. One shot sent the mega plunging to the ground.

_**Boom!**_

Falling like a dead weight, VictoryGreymon's fall created a huge crater.

Burizalor descended over the crater and landed near the fallen warrior. He opened his palms and threw energy beams that impacted around VictoryGreymon. Some even pounded the mega and swept him out of the crater.

"Vic… VictoryGreymon…" Tai struggled to stand, clutching his chest as he writhed in pain. As he collapsed to one knee, he nearly fell into unconsciousness.

Hovering into the air, Burizalor followed to where VictoryGreymon lied and smiled devilishly. "You lasted this long, but soon the pain will subside and you will die."

xxxxx

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon! Get your ass up and fight!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara cried out, flailing her arms. "Kick his sorry ass! You can't lose like this!"

"Is Tai finally giving out?" Sam observed the Bearer of Courage. "I'm sensing his life energy fading."

"No, he can't give out. Not now!" Keke struggled not to intervene. _We might need to interject sooner than we thought. But, in order for Tai to naturally evolve… we… we can't interfere, but I can't let another die just like Matt and Izzy!_

BanchoLeomon growled as he watched Tai and VictoryGreymon's struggle. _There was too great a discrepancy between their power reserves. I hate to say it, but they can't win._

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"This is no good," X murmured. "Tai and VictoryGreymon… I don't like their chances now. Burizalor was far more powerful than I imagined."

"Wait, X," Centaurumon addressed to the masked watcher. "Isn't VictoryGreymon weighed down by his armor?"

"No, what he's wearing now is durable but not heavy."

"You… you don't say…"

Piximon quickly added. "I'm not worried. Tai and VictoryGreymon still have this."

"Enlighten us," Andromon said.

"Have you all forgotten about the Fury Blitz? At this level of training, VictoryGreymon should be able to multiply his power up to a factor of 10."

"Oh, right!" Centaurumon and Andromon exclaimed.

However, X shared a differing view. "I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but he's been utilizing Ten-Fold Fury Blitz. Likewise, Keke, Tike, and the others have all used five-fold and maxed themselves out at eight-fold, but none of them have been able to damage Burizalor!"

This abrupt news brought dread and shock that filled the air with silence.

"Burizalor's power is beyond even the Fury Blitz…"

xxxxx

_**8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

"_**No. he must defeat Buriz…**_" 'Kari' groaned as her white light faded. She collapsed to her knees as Kari regained control of her mind. "VictoryGreymon? Tai? Oh no!"

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon!" TK cried out.

Sora clenched her fists. "Don't give up! You can't let that monster win!"

With Burizalor dissecting and making sport of VictoryGreymon, this brought immediate fear amongst the Digi-Destined. No of the Magna/Digital warriors and the Digimon have even made any difference.

The Magna/Digital warriors tried, but failed.

Zeed Garurumon tried, but he failed.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon tried. They've failed.

BanchoLeomon has tried and he failed.

Now VictoryGreymon might be next to fall.

xxxxx

VictoryGreymon flew across as he pursued Burizalor across the battlefield. As he reached Burizalor, he threw a punch and leveled a whole rock face. As he turned, VictoryGreymon activated his Ten-Fold Fury Blitz.

Unfortunately, even this advanced technique couldn't wedge the power gap between his and Burizalor's.

VictoryGreymon whirled around and was decked with a kick. Then, VictoryGreymon was dealt with a vicious elbow shot to his face.

Tai twitched and struggled on the ground whilst enduring the terrible pain. Suddenly, his Digivice and Crest's energies slowly started to fade.

Burizalor approached the fallen VictoryGreymon, chortling. "The end result has already been decided. Let's end this for good."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**A 20-Fold Fury Blitz, Terra Beam Combo! A Tunnel into a Secret Chamber!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **What a beating, but there's always hope. Next chapter, we'll see if VictoryGreymon and Tai can rebound from this misery.

Meanwhile, something else is about to unfold. What's this tunnel to a secret chamber? You'll find out and more next time. ;)

Send a review and stay gold!


	45. A 20 Fold Fury Blitz, Terra Beam Combo!

**A/N: **Burizalor continues his dominance, but VictoryGreymon has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Can he and Tai pull out all the stops?

Find out. Right now.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 45: A 20-Fold Fury Blitz, Terra Beam Combo! A Tunnel into a Secret Chamber!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Slowly and methodically walking, Burizalor advanced toward VictoryGreymon. His sadistic crimson eyes fell on the mega, who struggled to sit up whilst contorting in pain. VictoryGreymon coughed and tried putting up with the pain that shot throughout his entire body. He could hardly comprehend the speed and power that exceeded his expectations. It was completely out of the realm of reality. The feeling of uncertainty began to consume VictoryGreymon, who began realizing how far apart the power gap was.

Burizalor seized VictoryGreymon and hurled him through a nearby rocky hill. As he impacted the hill, piles of debris crumbled and fell atop of VictoryGreymon. Burizalor hovered over the rubble, piercing a cold glare over him and patiently waited for the mega.

Shifting his view away, Burizalor caught Tai barely able to sit up. The pained expression on Tai's face was clear indication and all the proof Burizalor needs that the boy was suffering. Tai was unable to lift his arms.

With the Crest synchronizing their bonds, both now shared the same pain and forced to endure. This was especially true even now with Burizalor mercilessly punishing VictoryGreymon.

"Don't give up, buddy... you can't... fall... our bond should be strong enough to keep us through this!" The resilient Bearer of Courage roared, gritting his teeth whilst enduring the pain. "We can't let his monster enter our world! We must do all we can to ward him off!"

VictoryGreymon punched right through the fallen rubble and launched himself out. He quickly shook off the cobwebs and looked up to find Burizalor hovering over him. The tyrant devilishly smirked and whirled around.

_**Whap!**_

Burizalor knocked VictoryGreymon aside with another tail whip. Then, the tyrant flew up and headbutted the mega's chest, sending him hurtling through the air. VictoryGreymon landed in a heap near a lake. He rolled around, folding his arms around his chest as he reeled from the villain's punishing blow. It came to a point where VictoryGreymon was unable to even sit up. Burizalor closed in and descended near the fallen mega. He stalked toward VictoryGreymon, preparing to dish out more pain to Tai's partner.

xxxxx

"We can't just stand around here!" TK cried out. "He's going to die if he keeps this up!"

Kari clenched her fists tightly. "What TK said! Let's go, Gatomon!"

"Standing around just isn't my style, let's go," Gatomon proclaimed.

"No wait!" Dianamon exclaimed, ordering the two children back.

"No! We can't wait any longer!" TK and Kari cried out in unison.

Minervamon added. "No, it's not over yet. I can still sense that warrior has enough fight in him."

"What? Then, he might have a chance then?" A perplexed Sora gazed at the guardians. "But, he…"

Biyomon cried out. "VictoryGreymon is looking worse for wear! He needs our help!"

"You guys will need to stand down!" BanchoLeomon called from the skies as he descended near the Digi-Destined. "Believe me when I say this, but Tai doesn't want you to risk your lives coming to VictoryGreymon's aid!"

"No! That's crazy talk!" Joe shouted.

Gomamon scoffed. "Has Tai lost it? Either he's stubborn or just plan lost it. Yeah, I'm going with the latter."

Kari clasped her hands together, murmuring a prayer for her brother's sake. "C'mon, big brother."

As for Sora, she observed the tense battle unfold as she witnessed VictoryGreymon's chances of victory diminishing before her eyes. She grew even more worried when she witnessed her best friend down on his knees in pain. She grasped her chest as if sharing the pain he was enduring.

xxxxx

The Digital Humans closed in toward the vicinity where the battle emanated. Tike, Kara, and David managed to restrain themselves from intervening. Sam and Keke watched as BanchoLeomon rejoined them.

"Did you tell them to stand down?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be interfering now," BanchoLeomon replied. "Hopefully, they got the message."

Keke nodded. "We're still pulling for a miracle. If things get worse, then we'll step in." _C'mon, Tai… you and VictoryGreymon better prove me wrong. X, let's hope you're right about these two having the potential to produce an Ascendant. My dad tried that and failed. The last thing we need is another botch._

xxxxx

VictoryGreymon barely managed to stand up as he stumbled forward. Burizalor paced right up to the mega and methodically waited to make his next move. Steadily holding himself upright, VictoryGreymon readied his fists and crouched into a battle stance. Burizalor merely flickered out…

_**Wham!**_

…and delivered a chop to the back of VictoryGreymon's head. The mega fell like bricks and landed facefirst into the earth. VictoryGreymon coughed and struggled to sit up. The tyrant landed a kick to VictoryGreymon's left ribs and kicked him over, making him land on his back.

Suddenly, Tai's Crest began glowing again. The Crest of Courage's light began resurfacing, rejuvenating Tai as he stood up on his own free will. The Crest's power was enough to revive him from collapsing altogether. The Digivice emitted a bright light that materialized around Tai's body. Tai's eyes shot wide open as he gasped and looked ahead, witnessing VictoryGreymon on the receiving end of a beating from the tyrant.

"Vic… VictoryGreymon…!"

Burizalor landed a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which dealt a ridiculous amount of damage to VictoryGreymon. VictoryGreymon stumbled back whilst Burizalor pummeled him like no tomorrow.

With eyes locked on the battle, Tai grabbed his Digivice and placed it over his Crest.

"Vic… VictoryGreymon! We're back in the game!" The Bearer of Courage boldly declared, holding onto his two items. "Time to up… that Fury Blitz… and turn this thing completely around." He stammered as his words garnered VictoryGreymon's attention, who turned and noticed his partner calling to him.

"Tai…" VictoryGreymon grunted as he, too, felt a wave of rejuvenation overcome him. "I'm still in this!"

"Such foolish bravado," Burizalor scoffed, noticing Tai and VictoryGreymon sporting the same orange auras. Suddenly, his apathetic look slowly became one of concern. He discerned the auras and felt an ambigious power emanating. _The boy is recovering thanks to his Crest. It's what enables him to empower his Digimon partner, thereby allowing him to press through this threshold of pain. But, no, this can't be all through the boy's Crest and Digivice. _Narrowing his eyes, the tyrant observed Tai and scowled. _There has to be more behind this power. Something that has yet to unravel. And I refuse to believe it's an Ascendant power._

As his orange aura flared and expanded, VictoryGreymon's strength and energy became renewed after the necessary boost. Just then, a wave of power shot forward and barely pushed against Burizalor, who simply stood his ground. Nevertheless, he sensed the ambigious power building from VictoryGreymon.

The insidious creature mentally noted, gritting his teeth. _There is it again! What is this? I'm at 50 percent of my full power… calm down. He's just trying to throw me off. That's all. Yes, the gap between our powers is still too great._

"Burizalor… just because you can up your power, that doesn't mean VictoryGreymon can't either!" Tai exclaimed, deeply breathing whilst holding his Crest and Digivice. "It's not over until you kill VictoryGreymon and me! Or… if we kill you… heh."

"Cocky runt," Burizalor scowled. "Don't get carried away. You will know your place in the pecking order."

"Turn it up, VictoryGreymon! Give him a Ten Fold Fury Blitz!"

With that, VictoryGreymon tensed his whole body as a red fiery aura surrounded him. He shot forward, propelling himself directly at Burizalor. As he went for a right hand cross, Burizalor quickly flickered out. Burizalor reappeared behind VictoryGreymon and went for a kick, but VictoryGreymon glided out of the tyrant's reach and went for a claw swipe. Burizalor spun his whole body around and evaded contact with the mega. He rebounded and fired a series of eye beams, all of which VictoryGreymon evaded and maneuvered through. The faster he moved, the more he increased the power of his Fury Blitz. He finally reached the point of increasing it ten fold. Burizalor flew down and launched assorted palm blasts. VictoryGreymon backhanded each one away and made a u-turn, revolving all the way around behind Burizalor.

As he shot forward, VictoryGreymon went for a punch to the tyrant's back…

_**Wham!**_

…VictoryGreymon landed a punch to Burizalor's back and knocked him straight into the air.

"_**Brave Tornado!**_" VictoryGreymon bellowed as he revolved his whole body, spinning himself into a tornado and flew toward Burizalor.

_**Bam!**_

He landed a devastating blow that sent Burizalor plunging through a fallen heap of rubble from a ruined canyon ledge. VictoryGreymon dove toward the rubble and scanned the area, probing Burizalor's presence.

"That didn't do him in…"

"That's the way, buddy, but let's not get comfortable yet! He's most likely hiding! Be careful!"

VictoryGreymon pivoted his head, scanning the vicinity. "He's completely concealed his presence. I can't figure out where he might turn out ne-!"

Suddenly, VictoryGreymon whirled around as a sonic boom flew toward him…

_**Bam!**_

…and impacted him with unrelenting force.

Burizalor reappeared with one foot in VictoryGreymon's stomach. Following a resounding blow, the kick VictoryGreymon felt was channeled to Tai, who fell to his knees and contorted in pain.

VictoryGreymon opened his right hand and threw an energy ball, which Burizalor swatted with his hand. He vanished and reappeared above VictoryGreymon. He glided down, throwing energy blasts that rained over the mega. VictoryGreymon took the assorted blasts head-on and rolled away, evading the blasts altogether. VictoryGreymon bounded up and threw an uppercut…

…as his fist went through an after image of the tyrant, who vanished at the last second.

"Where did he…?" 

Suddenly, VictoryGreymon picked up on a low chortle behind him. He whirled around and caught Burizalor floating in front of him.

"Well it's quite a relief to know you've upped your speed," Burizalor remarked, commenting on VictoryGreymon's augmented Fury Blitz speed.

"You still haven't seen anything yet."

"I'm curious. Indulge me."

"You'll see."

Struggling to stand up, Tai watched the tyrant closing toward his partner. _Is this really the limits VictoryGreymon can go? My Digivice and Crest can't push him any further… without possibly destroying his body. It's a risk, but may be 20 fold? No, I can't… but… how am I able to get VictoryGreymon to even realize his full potential and beat Burizalor?_

'_**Suck it up, Tai! This isn't like you to give up! I thought you were the Digi-Destined of Courage?'**_

Suddenly, Tai heard a familiar boy's voice ringing within his head. Tai frantically looked around, locating the source the voice was coming. He saw no such boy, but he recognized this distinguished voice.

A voice was reaching to him from the _other side_.

'_**Tai. Is this how you are going to win this battle?'**_

_Matt? Is that you? But you're…!_

'_**Am I hearing YOU of all people doubting herself? Are you really Tai Kamiya? Leader of the Digi-Destined?'**_

_But, you know whom I'm fighting. You… you died at Burizalor's hand! Now, I'm beginning to understand… the gap between all the power I have and the amount of strength Burizalor wields!_

'_**Burizalor must not be allowed to win. He will invade our world after he is through with this one. VictoryGreymon and you must both rise against this obstacle. You two must become one… you must produce an Ascendant, a power that Burizalor fears in the Digiverse. Make the legend true, my friend. Make him regret the day he killed your predecessor! Your predecessor is watching you from the other side!' **_

_My predecessor?_

'_**Taito Yagami…'**_

Just then, Tai whirled around as he caught Matt standing behind him. Taken aback, Tai couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed like he was seeing a spirit, which in fact he was. He turned and spotted a teenager that resembled him: big hair, reddish brown eyes, and a tanned complexion. But, this teen wore a soldier's armor garb and on his right cheek was a scar.

Tai's eyes widened in shock as he gazed… at his predecessor.

_You must…_

'_**I'm Taito Yagami. I'm your predecessor, Taichi. Listen to me. As of now, you and your partner must become united… to defeat the great evil that wiped out the world my team and I were assigned to protect. Your friend Matt was fortunately able to see the light unlike Cyrus, the traitor of my team.'**_

_But, I'm up against Burizalor… you know what he's capable of… he said he killed you!_

The young warrior nodded, hardening his intense glare. _**'I sacrificed myself in a last stand against that merciless creature. My sacrifice was in vain, but… you… you're the one I viewed in my prophetic visions. You and your partner have the power to produce an Ascendant in this Digiverse.'**_

_What about Keke, Sam, and the kids? They… they said they were Ascendants before._

'_**From the universe they were born in, they were, but they have their own ladder to climb. Taichi, this is your time. You and your partner… please… don't allow doubt to overwhelm you. Your mind is in disarray. I know, I understand, but bring out this ambigious power. It's now or never. Avenge me, Taichi. Unleash your fury. Show Burizalor that the Ascendants are NOT a mere legend! PROVE HIM WRONG, TAICHI!'**_

Matt interjected. _**'Do you understand now, Tai? What you must do? My brother and your sister… they're pulling for you. Our friends are on your side. We're behind you.'**_

Suddenly, the images of a red-haired teen girl, a pink-haired girl, and a short, red-haired teenage boy appeared behind Taito. They all sported serious glares and roared in unison with Taito and Matt.

'_**BRING OUT THE ASCENDANT AND DEFEAT BURIZALOR!'**_

Their cries left a resounding echo within Tai's mind.

He stood with a bewildered look, letting their pleas instill into his head.

Tai shifted his view back to the battle. He held up his Crest and stood his ground.

xxxxx

As if they seen the spirits, too, Sam and Keke exchanged nods to each other.

"Looks like they were able to get through to Tai," Sam murmured.

Keke sighed. "I hope so."

"C'MON, TAI! VICTORYGREYMON!" Tike, Kara, and David cried out in unison. "Don't just stand there! Fight back!"

Watching Tai facing the battle, BanchoLeomon mentally noted. _Have you regained your courage?_

xxxxx

Burizalor launched himself at VictoryGreymon, landing a punch to the mega's face. Following the punch, the tyrant threw a flurry of punches that staggered VictoryGreymon, causing him to stumble back. Burizalor vanished and reappeared over VictoryGreymon, hitting him with a knee to the back. As he stumbled forward, VictoryGreymon flew up and distanced himself from the creature. The villain flickered from the mega's view and reappeared…

…right in front of VictoryGreymon! The tyrant threw his tail forward and knocked VictoryGreymon aside, sending him plunging to the earth. The mega landed gingerly and stopped himself short of hitting the ground.

Burizalor reappeared behind VictoryGreymon and swatted him aside with his tail. VictoryGreymon landed on a rock face and kicked himself off the side, launching himself 20 feet into the air.

With a calm smile, Burizalor faced his adversary.

Folding one arm in front, Burizalor channeled energy in two fingers and sliced the air with his fingertips…

_**Shoom!**_

…sending two streaks of purple light that hurtled forward.

"WHAT?" VictoryGreymon roared as he flew further into the air and folded his arm in front.

_**BOOM!**_

With blinding speed, the purple light exploded into a blinding flash of light.

Then, as the light faded, VictoryGreymon uncovered his eyes and gazed across.

His and Tai's faces paled and mouths agape in aghast.

From one side of the canyon, two long fissures seemingly _stretched_ across the landscape. They cut through not only the earth, but also fine wedges across the ocean's surface and stretched across the islands in the background. Tai and VictoryGreymon even turned, facing the opposite direction as the fissures ended 40 feet from where they stood.

With simply _two_ fingers, the tyrant was able to cut two fissures _across_ the whole planet in less than a few seconds.

An astonishing yet terrifying feat to behold.

Tai and VictoryGreymon stood amidst the silence that followed, save for the ocean washing against the shores.

"Wh… what…? Did he just do what I think he did?" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

Tai blinked, absolutely distraught and terrified. "What an attack…"

"Has it started to sink in yet, Taichi?" Burizalor chortled, relishing in Tai's fear. "I told you I could destroy this planet with ease. It's what I did to the world Taito protected and many other worlds I've vanquished."

Both Tai and VictoryGreymon alternated their view toward Burizalor.

"Tai…"

"No, we… we can't win… not against him…" Tai stuttered, his whole body frozen with fear.

xxxxx

"Ready to head out, Sam?"

The purple-haired teen nodded. "Let's move, Keke."

"Wait!" BanchoLeomon interjected. "Wait a moment…"

"Screw waiting! They need us now!" Tike and Kara snapped.

David added. "Don't hold us back!"

BanchoLeomon shook his head. "Fine. There's no other way then."

_Not so fast, guys!_

Suddenly, the Digital Humans overheard X calling out to them telepathically.

"X?" Sam cried out. "What's up? Now, you're telling us to hold off?"

Keke frowned. "What is this all about, X? Explain!"

_Let me speak to Tai. As his master, I'll be the one to knock some sense into him._

xxxxx

"Oh my…!" the terrified Bearer of Love gazed ahead. "What just happened?"

"He… he sliced up the whole planet," Dianamon confirmed. "This monster could simply wipe us all out if he so chooses."

"But, he won't," Minervamon shuddered as she collapsed to her knees. "And to believe we stood a chance… against this… monster!"

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit?" TK said.

"He obviously wasn't holding back," Patamon added. "I just hope Tai and VictoryGreymon have some kind of plan?"

Gatomon scoffed. "What _plan_? They have none. Burizalor's power is beyond anything they or any of us can comprehend."

Trembling with fear, Joe sank to his bottom. "…guess… I can forget… writing out my will then."

"We'll all need one, Joe," Gomamon remarked.

xxxxx

Burizalor hovered up and over to where VictoryGreymon stood facing him. Sitting in a battle stance, the mega watched Burizalor landing 30 feet from him.

"VictoryGreymon! You can't let him intimidate you! We have to try and max out to 20 fold!" Tai said.

VictoryGreymon grunted, closely watching Burizalor. "X warned us that it could destroy my whole being if I maxed out beyond my limits."

"We'll never know if we don't try! We have to risk it or else Burizalor will wipe out this planet!"

"For you, anything, Tai."

Burizalor chuckled darkly. "Don't worry. I won't kill you two just like that. That would be terribly unsatisfying."

The big-haired boy observed VictoryGreymon and Burizalor's standoff. _We've got to keep going, VictoryGreymon! No matter what it takes… we can't give up!_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X watched the battle unfold while the File Island crew waited for further commentary. Once the dreaded news spread, the trio shouted in unison.

"SAY WHAT?"

"You mean… VictoryGreymon was already utilizing the Fury Blitz Ten Fold?" Andromon exclaimed.

X replied with dread in his voice. "And Burizalor's only using half of his strength. I warned him… I told those two not to tangle with that monster. Now wasn't the time… they've lost…" _But, that doesn't mean I won't try and boost that confidence of yours, Tai! I, at least, owe you that!_

xxxxx

_**8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

Suddenly, the fissure that cut across the land stretched toward the ledge the Digi-Destined stood on. It stretched until it reached the ledge. The Digi-Destined felt rumbling under their feet as the ledge began collapsing.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Joe cried out frantically.

Gatomon cried out. "That fissure Burizalor created is causing the ledge we're standing on…!"

"To collapse!" Patamon shouted.

"Hang on, everyone!" Sora screamed as she grabbed Biyomon, who responded to the danger and digivolved into Birdramon.

Before the other digimon had a chance to evolve, the ledge completely collapsed as a hole encompassed the vicinity. The Digi-Destined, their Digimon partners, and the Olympus fell through the hole as they sank 20 feet into an underground tunnel below.

xxxxx

Making wind of the distress, the Digital Humans turned as they caught the ledge completely collapse.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Tike and Kara cried out.

Sam exclaimed. "The ledge must've finally gave out when Burizalor's attack cut through the planet!"

"DIGI-DESTINED!" BanchoLeomon bellowed

xxxxx

"NO! KARI, SORA, TK! YOU GUYS!" Tai roared as he realized what just happened.

_**Bam!**_

Burizalor extended a fist into VictoryGreymon's lower jaw, sending him hurtling into the air.

"It's too late to save you friends now!" Burizalor bellowed. "Besides, it's too late to regret your choices! You're the ones to have started this!"

After being dealt with a strong uppercut, VictoryGreymon plunged into a massive lake.

VictoryGreymon sank into the lake whilst resurfacing to regain his breath back. He poked his head out through the surface and turned as Burizalor set his foot atop of VictoryGreymon's head. With ruthless intent, the insidious creature promptly dunked VictoryGreymon's head into the water and used the weight of one foot to keep him submerged. This tactic cut off VictoryGreymon from regaining air from the surface.

Between worrying over his friends and VictoryGreymon, Tai sank to his knees whilst dropping his Crest and Digivice. His eyes contorted as fear and uncertainty filled him from head to toe. He trembled, realizing that everything he worked to protect was dashed and his courage was ripped out of his body.

"No… you guys… VictoryGreymon… this can't… can't be… it…! _**IT CAN'T!**_"

Burizalor dunked VictoryGreymon further down, making it impossible for VictoryGreymon to resurface. It seemed like forever, but as a few seconds passed…

…VictoryGreymon stopped moving.

Tai collapsed.

Both of them saw their vision blurring out as everything abruptly faded to darkness.

_Is… is this the end of us?_

xxxxx

_**Underground Chamber**_

Suddenly, there was soft breathing coming within the tunnel. It was the soft moan of a small child's. Several drops of water dripped down from the ceiling and over a small body.

_**Splat.**_

A small drop of water fell from the ceiling of the widened tunnel and plopped against a face. It was Kari. She was slowly coming to and sighed softly. The cold water was more than enough to cause her to move about.

"See? What did I tell ya, TK?" Gatomon's voice rang out as she and TK leaned over, checking over Kari.

Kari's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up. She scanned around, catching Gatomon and TK sitting in front of her. They were very relieved to see her coming out of her sleep just fine.

Shaking her head, Kari groaned. "Are... are we still alive?"

"Yeah, we sure are! I thought that fall was going to kill us, but Dianamon and Minervamon saved us!" TK exclaimed.

The curious Child of Light blinked. "Really? We're still alive?"

"I can tell you I still have my nine lives, but we don't have time to be dawdling here," Gatomon proclaimed.

Kari gasped, quickly sitting up. "My brother! VictoryGreymon! They're still fighting!" She collapsed as her face contorted with pain. "Ow... my head..."

"Is your fever coming back?" the feline rushed over by her partner's side.

Nodding her head dismissively, Kari replied. "No, but I felt... weird earlier. It was like something possessed me."

"That light. You mean you don't remember?" inquired TK.

"No."

"That light was granted your Digimon the power to evolve further," Dianamon's voice emanated from behind the trio.

As they followed the direction of her voice, TK, Kari, and Gatomon watched Dianamon, Minervamon, Patamon, Sora, and Biyomon emerging from the blackness of a nearby tunnel. Joe (still carrying Izzy), Gomamon, Motimon, Mimi, and Palmon passing through the darkness while trailing behind those walking ahead of them. Punimon poked his head out of TK's shirt, curiously surveying the underground tunnel.

"We're glad you're all ok," Sora said, smiling.

Patamon flew over to TK and sat atop the boy's hat. "That was a nasty fall we took!"

"But, thanks to Dianamon and I, we were able to soften the ground with our magic," Minervamon said as she stomped her feet against the ground, which bounced around like jelly. "Whee!" The jelly-like surface made the cheerful Olympian bounce 20 feet into the air. "Whee!"

"We don't have time to play around, Minervamon," Dianamon scoffed. "We have to get back to the surface! That boy and his Digimon are engaging that evil tyrant!"

"Tai! I have to get back and see my brother!"

"What is this place we've fallen into?" Joe curiously looked around, fascinated with what resembled ancient inscriptions covering the walls. "They look archaic. Izzy would've had a thrill trying to decipher these!"

"We're on the grounds of where the ancient temples once settled on the surface," Dianamon briefly explained. 'That was before the Great Catastrophe that nearly wiped out Spira's global population." As her eyes fell on images of ancient Spirians, she sighed deeply. "Those were the glorious and prosperous days Spira faced until the Great Catastrophe and just now with this terrible incursion. Everything will be lost to history."

"Not unless we do something about it!" TK declared as he stood up amidst the group. He lifted his head and passionately pointed to the skies. "Tai and VictoryGreymon are fighting Burizalor out there! We have to believe there's a chance we can stop that monster! We can't just give up, everyone! My brother died... and I _WON'T_ let his death be vain!"

"The same goes for Izzy!" Motimon exclaimed.

Sora nodded. "Or, the innocent people of Spira!"

"_**GUYS! ARE YA'LL DOWN HERE? SAY ECHO IF YOU ARE!**_"

Everyone overheard the cries of three children calling up from above the surface. Much to their relief, they saw Tike, Kara, and David descending through the hole. Keke, Sam, and BanchoLeomon followed behind them.

"We're all down here!" called out Mimi.

BanchoLeomon sagely nodded. "Good, they're all safe."

"Guys! We need to head back fast! Tai and VictoryGreymon are just about out of it!" Sam announced, informing them of the terrible outcome.

WHAT?" The group exclaimed in unison, taken aback with distress.

Kari gasped in horror. "TAI!"

Sora clenched her hands tightly. "Tai...!"

xxxxx

Pitch darkness.

Beams of soft light passed through the darkness as brief images of a ruined terrain were unveiled. It looked like a war ravaged landscape.

Everything was very quiet.

_Eerily _quiet.

There were no cries or blasts being fired.

It was just all dead silent.

There were no signs of life.

However, there was a fallen body lying on the ground.

It was Kari Kamiya's body. Her eyes were widened in fear and their life was completely drained.

Then next to her was Sora Takenouchi's body.

Panning over to the opposite end, the bodies of the Digi-Destined were briefly viewed over.

Each of them had holes in their chests. They were freshly made wounds.

Blood spilled from their chest wounds.

Suddenly, there was a cold and ominous laughter emanating and echoing in the background. A dark shadow loomed over the landscape. This sinister presence blended in well with the fog as red eyes materialized, gleaming over the darkened landscape. A sneer that came over the shadow's face, revealing himself as Death's messenger. He gazed over the slain bodies of the Digi-Destined, ready to take them away to the after life.

_'Tai! Where were you when we needed you?'_

It belonged to Kari.

_'We lost. There was no way in hell that we could have beaten him.'_

This time it belonged to Sora.

As his eyes shot wide open, Tai found himself in dark, barren landscape.

There was _no _way out.

At least...

...until a flash of light beamed in front of him and impacted him head-on. However, this blast didn't harm him, but it seeped through his body and immersed with him. He felt a sudden power surge throughout his whole body. He turned to see VictoryGreymon standing tall.

Then, X's voice rang out. _'Do you see now, Tai? Those images are the repercussions that'll follow if you don't stop Burizalor! You and VictoryGreymon must persevere together! Remember everything Taito and Matt told you! With the Crest, you can produce the power to strengthen your resolve and weaken Burizalor's force! Are you still in this?'_

_'X...'_

_'What is your answer, Tai?'_

Shooting a determined glance, Tai drew out his Crest and jumped into VictoryGreymon's arms. _'We're still in this! The fight isn't finished yet!'_

_"That's the spirit, Tai! Now, get back out there and finish that tyrant!'_

_"RIGHT!' _Tai/VictoryGreymon cried out simultaneously.

xxxxx

_**8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

Suddenly, the water below Burizalor seemingly boiled up. Befuddled, Burizalor made wind of this and lightly gasped.

The surface of the water began to shoot up...

_**BOOM!**_

...and upward 40 feet into the air!

The water blast knocked the evil tyrant into the air, sending him sailing. Burizalor stopped and caught VictoryGreymon, floating behind a giant pillar of water as steam enshrouded the vicinity. VictoryGreymon clenched his fists tightly as he shot an angry and determined glare at the bewildered villain.

As for Tai, he was sitting up while gaining his second wind. He held his Crest of Courage overhead as its glow engulfed his whole hand.

He, too, wore the same determined face as VictoryGreymon did now.

Both set their passionate and fiery eyes on the tyrant.

"B-b-but, how?"

"_**BURIZALOR!**_" Tai roared defiantly.

"For Tai... for Kari... for TK... for Sora... for everyone... the future of this world, the Digital World, and Earth... THEY ALL DEPEND ON ME!" VictoryGreymon bellowed deeply as a thick, red aura flared and materialized around him. "And even if it takes me... five... ten... or _**EVEN 20 TIMES! I MUST DEFEAT YOU! FURY BLITZ! 20-FOLD!**_"

"YOU TELL HIM, VICTORYGREYMON!"

_**Whoosh!**_

As VictoryGreymon tensed his body, he launched an overwhelming force that knocked Burizalor back.

_WHAT WAS THAT? _Burizalor mentally gasped and before he knew it...

_**Whoosh!**_

_**Bam!**_

VictoryGreymon's fist impacted Burizalor's face, sending the Burizalor sailing across the air.

"_**TE-**_"

VictoryGreymon glided across, pursuing the tyrant. He threw a punch and narrowly missed. Burizalor glided out of VictoryGreymon's reach and created a distance between them.

"_**-RRA**_..."

VictoryGreymon whirled around, cupping both hands to right side.

"_**BEAM!**_"

A large orange beam shot through VictoryGreymon's palms as he guided it toward Burizalor.

Burizalor watched in horror as the beam closed in.

Then, the tyrant threw an outstretched right hand and caught the beam!

"Nnnn... Nnnnh!" Burizalor gritted his teeth whilst holding the beam with one hand. Struggling, he held the beam until it widened and seemingly engulfed him.

VictoryGreymon pumped out more energy, augmenting his attack's overall power. "_**20-FOLD!**_"

"FINISH HIM, VICTORYGREYMON!"

Burizalor howled a blood-curdling scream, which echoed out.

At the last second, his right hand produced a thing purple ball of light... and then...

_**BA-BOOM!**_

An explosive blast emanated and engulfed the area encompassing Burizalor. Then, a thick cloud covered the spot where the explosion occurred.

"We... we got him?" Tai watched with anticipation.

The tension mounted and then abruptly _died_...

...as the smoke cleared away, revealing Burizalor _still_ floating in mid-air.

The tyrant held his outstretched right hand. Although he survived, he didn't go without a few scathes in his hand and body. His face contorted with a degree of bewilderment and irritation.

Both Tai and VictoryGreymon blanched in horrifying disbelief.

_Still nothing?_ Tai gasped.

VictoryGreymon growled. "Damn it!"

Even with the 20-Fold Fury Blitz coupled with a Terra Beam, it did little more than scratch and annoy the seemingly invincible villain. Every villain before him would've surely perished, but Burizalor was a creature, whose power gap was far above the ones before him. Tai and VictoryGreymon realized that they were facing a titan that couldn't be toppled.

"I don't believe it..." VictoryGreymon eyed Burizalor, completely taken aback as reality slapped him across the face. "I barely _shook_ him! He... he really wasn't bluffing."

"Yeah... he really meant what he said about using only half his power," Tai murmured, sinking to his knees. "All... that... for nothing?"

xxxxx

"YIKES!" Mimi screeched as Keke pulled her and Palmon back to the surface. "What was that thunder?"

Keke faced the opposite direction, observing Burizalor suspended in mid-air in the distance. "That was no thunder."

"Did you see that?" TK shouted. "How... how could this be?"

Patamon shuddered. "That was VictoryGreymon's biggest ace in the hole."

"And he _crapped_ out," Sam remarked.

"And VictoryGreymon's Ki just fell," David confirmed as he set Joe and Gomamon down.

"How can such a _creature_ exist in the Digiverse?" Sora said.

"A total loss," BanchoLeomon sighed deeply, regretting his words. "It's like X said, we shouldn't have tangled with Burizalor. No matter what."

"And our planet is doomed," Dianamon mourned.

"No... my brother... he can win!" a determined Kari cried out. "Remember what TK said, it's NOT over! We can... we can still win...!" _Please, Tai... VictoryGreymon... prove me right!_

xxxxx

VictoryGreymon descended to another isle whilst catching his breath.

Sitting afloat in the air, Burizalor meticulously eyed the mega and studied him. "That was too close for comfort. Where did he gain all that power? From the Crest alone?" He turned and noticed the scathes across his palm, which made his curl up coupled with a scowl. "Damn scum!" He screamed as he flew down and landed 20 feet from VictoryGreymon's position. He faced the mega, who was still catching his breath. "That... hurt..."

Tai raced over near a ledge as he stopped. He watched as Burizalor propelled himself toward VictoryGreymon head-on.

"_**IT HURT!**_"

_**BAM!**_

Hitting VictoryGreymon's chest with a headbutt, Burizalor knocked the mega down and sent him rolling across the earth. VictoryGreymon rolled away and landed in a heap through a rock face. Burizalor calmly strolled toward VictoryGreymon's fallen direction.

"VictoryGreymon! Get up!" Tai pleaded to his partner.

Picking himself off the ground, VictoryGreymon steadily balanced himself upright and caught Burizalor walking up to him.

"Fool."

_**Wham!**_

Burizalor shot a kick under VictoryGreymon's chin and sent him sailing into the air. The tyrant flew up and landed a kick that sent VictoryGreymon plunging through the ground. VictoryGreymon struggled sitting up as he grabbed his side, contorting with excruciating pain. By some miracle, the mega was still hanging on... even by a _mere_ thread. Burizalor methodically stalked up toward VictoryGreymon, chortling.

"What happened to all that power you had just now?" The tyrant addressed as he calmly walked. "Has your power finally tapped out?"

"Not a chance, you bastard," Tai growled as he held his Crest. "C'mon, VictoryGreymon!"

"I... _am_... losing my strength fast, Tai," VictoryGreymon muttered between heavy pants, standing upright. "That... Fury Blitz... 20 Fold... was too much for me... but... I won't give up..."

Burizalor stopped, catching wind of VictoryGreymon's boast. "Hmmm?"

"Burizalor... this isn't over... not as long as we're still standing!"

"There you go running your mouth again. I've lost count of the many fools who didn't learn to watch their tongues."

"GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT, BURIZALOR!"

Retorting, Burizalor cried out against the mega's defiance. "HERE I COME!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Final Trump Card! VictoryGreymon's Ultimate Life Bomb!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** That didn't work out well. Now, the final trump card is up!

Next time on _Digimon Fusion Kai_! :P

Send a review and stay gold!


	46. Final Trump Card! Ultimate Life Bomb!

**A/N:** Just giving you a quick heads-up. This story now has its own TV Tropes page: tvtropes(dot)org/pmwiki/pmwiki(dot)php/Fanfic/DigimonFusionKai

Many thanks to Haruhi_Suzumiya_s0s for building the page! :D

Anyway, nothing much to say, but two words: Life Bomb.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 46: The Final Trump Card! VictoryGreymon's Ultimate Life Bomb!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Burizalor shot forward, taking a swing at VictoryGreymon. However, the mega timed the villain's exact advance and ducked under Burizalor's clenched fist. VictoryGreymon catapulted upward, landing a punch into Burizalor's gut and sent him sailing upward. VictoryGreymon flew up and threw a swing, which Burizalor evaded.

As VictoryGreymon frantically landed, he turned and…

_**Wham!**_

…one hand slap and VictoryGreymon collapsed facefirst. Burizalor stood over the fallen mega and kicked him aside, sending him hurtling into a rock face. VictoryGreymon grunted as his back impacted the wall.

_**Veen!**_

Half a second passed and the rock face behind VictoryGreymon blew apart.

VictoryGreymon caught Burizalor pointing a finger toward him.

A sinister grin adorned the tyrant's face as the mega cautiously readied himself.

"Holy c- What just happened?" a mystified Tai blinked, oblivious as to what happened during the brief interval between Burizalor's finger lift and the explosion. "No… that was him?"

"I… I couldn't even follow that," VictoryGreymon mumbled, struggling to even stand upright. _He definitely did shot something from his finger, but… my eyes… can't even follow his actions anymore! This… truly is half of this full power. What have we been fighting this whole time?_

"Now, do you understand, my friend?" Burizalor chortled darkly, wearing a wicked grin. "You never stood a chance. You're only clinging onto false hopes."

_**Veen!**_

Following a resounding shot, VictoryGreymon stumbled back five feet.

Burizalor chuckled evilly and fired a beam through his fingertip.

_**Veen!**_

The mega was knocked several feet back.

The tyrant's dark chortles followed as he fired a barrage of beams, all of which impacted and repelled VictoryGreymon. VictoryGreymon's head rocked back and forth as each shot pummeled him. What's worse, the beams pierced holes through his armor and singed the unprotected skin underneath. More repeated beams followed whilst VictoryGreymon was on the receiving end of punishing beam shots.

One pierced through VictoryGreymon's left shoulder.

Another struck his right leg.

VictoryGreymon stumbled forward whilst grasping his wounded shoulder.

Another shot impacted VictoryGreymon's right arm.

VictoryGreymon howled in pain as he was forced to his knees.

All the while, Tai was down on his knees and feeling the same pain his partner endured. The boy cried out in pain, holding his arm and shoulder. Following each shot, Tai stumbled back as if a rapid fire gun was shooting him.

xxxxx

Everyone witnessed the events unfold. Some cringed whilst others looked on with fear. The Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon quickly moved in to get a closer view, witnessing Tai and VictoryGreymon on the receiving end of Burizalor's rapid shots.

Kari gasped in horror while she watched her brother enduring the torture.

Then, for the first time, she snapped and cried out, drawing everyone's attention. "I can't stand it! I can't watch my brother and VictoryGreymon get killed! I won't… I won't lose a sibling like TK did!"

"Kari! I'm ready whenever you are!" Gatomon said.

TK nodded. "I'll join you, Kari!"

"We'll all go together!" Sora said.

Dianamon interjected. "Yes, now is the time we intervene!"

"Well, what are we all waiting for then?" Minervamon replied.

Joe gulped. "Yeah, but… it's suicide… if we go…"

"It's better than sitting around, Joe," Mimi proclaimed. "I hate fighting, but I won't let another die on my watch!"

xxxxx

Burizalor went beam crazy as he pummeled VictoryGreymon with repeated shots. After each sickening shot, Burizalor's smile curved into a one of a sadist nature. His calm nature slowly subsided to make way for his true sadist nature. He relished in every second of VictoryGreymon and Tai's cringe worthy anguish. VictoryGreymon sank to the ground as blood trickled from the gaping holes in his armor.

Tai, too, collapsed and seemingly out of energy. He threw an arm over his right shoulder and felt something _wet_. Lifting his fears, the boy's eyes widened as they fell on red _blood_ smeared over his fingers. The fact VictoryGreymon bled was proof to Tai that the Crest strengthened their bonds… to the point where they shared pain and bled simultaneously.

_This… this is… my own blood! He's really driven to kill us BOTH! He already knows of our bond likened to my Crest! He's making us… suffer before finishing us!_

"_**Death Wave!**_" Burizalor shouted, throwing his hand forward as he forged an energy wave and created a long fissure in front of VictoryGreymon. "Ready to meet your end?"

"C'mon…" VictoryGreymon dared the tyrant to finish his work.

Burizalor smirked. "My pleasure…"

"Vic… VictoryGreymon…!" Tai called out to his partner. "No!"

"_**NOT SO FAST!**_"

Suddenly, from out of the blue, Burizalor whirled around and caught Tike, Kara, and David flying toward him. Whilst the trio engaged the tyrant, Patamon and Gatomon sprang across as their partner's Crests released streams of light.

Having seen enough of this horror show, TK and Kari acted out against Burizalor's threats. Their Crests glowed in conjunction with their passionate fury.

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

"DIGIVOLVE AND HELP THEM OUT!"

"Patamon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Seraphimon!**_"

"Gatomon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Ophanimon!**_"

As Tike and David threw simultaneous punches, Burizalor ducked under and whipped them back with his tail. Kara flew over the tyrant and went for an overhead smash. Burizalor caught the young warrior and repelled her with eye beams. Seraphimon dropped in and tried catching Burizalor with a beam. The villain flickered out of Seraphimon's range and reappeared in front of the angel. He caught Seraphimon with a tail whip, sending him hurtling through a rock face.

Ophanimon flew down and smashed Burizalor with her Eden's Javelin, only for the tyrant to slip through and vanish. Alarmed, Ophanimon frantically glanced around and turned as a beam knocked the Javelin out of her hands. Burizalor flew in and headbutted Ophanimon, sending the angel flying near Seraphimon.

"You five must have a death wish," Burizalor scoffed as he hovered toward the warrior trio and the angel duo. "But, if you wish to die foolhardy deaths, I'd be more than happy to send you to your graves." Lifting his right hand, streams of energy readily gathered within his right palm. "Taichi, you and your pet better take note of what happens when you cross me."

"_**YOU GUYS! DON'T DO IT, YOU MONSTER!**_" Tai roared defiantly as he stormed ahead.

"_**NOT SO FAST!**_"

Burizalor pivoted his head as Keke and Sam flew over him, sending ki beams at the villain's direction. Burizalor swatted aside all the beams hurtling toward him. He sprang back, distancing himself from Sam and Keke's reach. He watched as the duo hurried over to check over the children and the angels.

"Are you guys ok?" Sam exclaimed, shaking David.

Tike sat up, shaking his head. "That jerk knocked my screws loose!"

"You shouldn't have gone gung-ho and rushed in without us," Keke admonished the thick-headed child.

Seraphimon added as he stood up. "We have to keep that monster away from Tai and VictoryGreymon. At all costs."

"Agreed. That's why we're here," Sam promptly stated. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon, we'd be happy if you gave us a hand."

Struggling, as she stood upright, Ophanimon answered. "It'd be our pleasure."

"Guys! I've got an idea! Hold him off while you still can!" Tai called out to the group. He quickly pivoted his head and turned toward VictoryGreymon. "All right, buddy! We're going for it!"

"For... oh, _that_! I see what you're planning," VictoryGreymon quickly saw through his partner's strategy. "Let's just hope it works."

"It all depends on how long they can hold Burizalor off," the Bearer of Courage proclaimed. "And it also depends on us. Can you do it?"

"Sure, but it's going to take time," the mega replied as he glided over toward a hilltop. He collapsed while still feeling effects of Burizalor's punishing blows. "Augh...! Still hurts...!"

"Suck it up, VictoryGreymon! It's a race against time!"

"I... I know..." The Dramon-killing Digimon replied, resisting the pain overwhelming his wrecked body. He lifted both arms into the air and focused, slowly beginning to gather the life energies from the surrounding vicinity. "Here goes."

Meanwhile, Tai turned around and saw Burizalor preoccupied with the warriors. Tike and David flew ahead, flailing around while throwing punches at the villain. Burizalor evaded their flurry of punches and jumped up as Seraphimon cupped his hands, sending seven energy balls at his direction. Burizalor threw an energy wave with a finger flick, abruptly canceling out the angel's attack. Ophanimon channeled a stream of energy through her hands and fired beams toward the creature. Whirling around, Burizalor caught the beams with his tail and sent them flying into the skies. Sam, Keke, and Kara quickly surrounded Burizalor, forming a circle around him. They fired simultaneous guided blasts at the creature. Burizalor swatted each blast aside with quick reflexes, sending them back at the warriors. The trio was blasted back by their own attacks and. Following the attack, they plummeted to the ground in a giant heap.

"Is this all you've got, young warriors?" Burizalor taunted the group. "I grow weary of this childish nonsense."

"Not a chance!" Tike roared as he cupped his hands together and fired a blue beam. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_"

David launched dual beams through his palms, firing them at Burizalor.

"Childish," Burizalor snorted as he swatted David's beams with his tail. He quickly backhanded Tike's wave-like blast and sent it plunging through a lake. "Humph, my turn!" He flew up at blinding speed and kicked Tike aside. As David flew up behind him, the white-skinned creature ensnared David's neck with his tail and threw him down. "Next?" He turned, facing Seraphimon and Ophanimon's direction.

"C'mon, Seraphimon!" TK cried.

Kari nervously watched. "Ophanimon... don't give up!"

As Seraphimon propelled forward, he thrust his right hand and threw an orb of light. "_**Hallowed Knuckle!**_" He turned as Ophanimon forged ten crystals between her hands, sending them forward.

"_**Sefirot Crystal!**_"

Burizalor opened his hands, canceling both attacks out with beams. He flickered out and reappeared over Seraphimon, catching him with a tail whip across his back. He propelled himself toward Ophanimon and nailed her with a diving headbutt.

xxxxx

Succumbing to the pain their partners endured, Kari and TK both doubled over. Like Tai before them, their bond with their partners was strengthened due to their Crests. TK felt pain shoot up behind his back as Kari folded her arms around her chest.

"KARI!" Sora cried out.

Mimi gasped. "TK!"

_The same thing is happening to these two, like what happened with that boy!_ Dianamon witnessed this phenomenon before her eyes. _It's their Crests! These children and their Digimon partners have bonded to the point where they share the same pain! If this keeps up...!_

"Kari!" Sora cried, holding the girl in her arms.

Mimi knelt by TK's side. "TK... don't do this! You're only hurting yourself!"

"We... have to... do this..." TK gritted his teeth, trying his best to endure the pain.

Kari muttered as her face reddened. "...for my brother... and VictoryGreymon!"

"For what?" wondered Minervamon.

"Look!" Palmon pointed toward the distance.

All eyes fell directly where VictoryGreymon stood with both arms stretched over his head. Dianamon and Minervamon focused, sensing a flow of life energy accumulating inside the mega's hands.

"I'm... I'm sensing life energy being drawn from that warrior's surroundings!" Dianamon exclaimed.

The other female Olympian added. "You're right! He's not only drawing the energy from his surroundings, but from any life forms!"

"He's building up for that attack he used when we fought Matt and MetalGarurumon," Biyomon explained. "Only this time..."

Gomamon nodded. "Oh yeah! He's going for something bigger!"

"But, he needs time to build it and the others can only hold off Burizalor for so long!" Joe frantically said.

Sora observed Burizalor shifting his focus back on Tai and VictoryGreymon. "C'mon, Tai! VictoryGreymon, hurry up!"

xxxxx

"Damn!" Tai cursed as he walked back as Burizalor paced toward him. "After all that and they still couldn't stop him?"

"Ok, Taichi. Enough dawdling," the tyrant scoffed during his advance. "Ready to meet your end?"

"If I am, I won't be going down without a fight!" Tai roared as he stormed toward Burizalor. Clenching his right fist, he aimlessly threw a right hook at the tyrant...

...only for Burizalor to catch it with little effort.

Tai's face blanched in horror as Burizalor swatted him back with his tail. The child cried out in pain as he rolled across the dirt and landed awkwardly on his neck.

"Ugh!" grunted Tai, who hit the back of a large rock.

Burizalor chortled. "Pitiful child. Your efforts are still in vain. Give up this ruse and just accept your impending death."

"...as... if..." Tai spat, coughing while firmly remaining defiant against the villain's threats. "You're... just giving idle threats... you freak."

"TAI!" VictoryGreymon roared whilst the life force he gathered slowly forged a large glowing blue ball 50 feet above him.

As she raised her head, Kara gasped and noticed the glowing blue orb hovering over VictoryGreymon.

"Guys, look..."

"I see it!" Sam cried out, pointing to the blue orb.

Seraphimon gasped. "Could that be... the Life Bomb?"

"The same technique you guys used against MetalGarurumon," Keke confirmed as she struggled to sit up. "X entrusted it to Agumon for only emergency situations."

David added. "Well this _is_ an_ emergency_ situation."

"Guys! I'll cut off Burizalor from the pass!" BanchoLeomon roared overheard as he flew across and landed in front of Tai. He threw his arms and barricaded the tyrant's path. "Come any closer and you'll be dealing with me, you monster!" He immediately dropped into a fighting stance, channeling power through his fists.

Taken aback, Tai cried out. "Leomon! Don't!"

"This planet is nothing more than a dust bowl full of suicidal fools," the irritated tyrant remarked as he paced toward BanchoLeomon and Tai.

At that exact moment, BanchoLeomon raised his head as his eyes fell on the large orb materializing above VictoryGreymon. Intrigued, he watched as streams of energy intertwining with the orb. He observed streams of blue light drawn out of the surroundings.

_What is that? That massive orb of light... I feel an enormous coagulation of life energy being amassed into it! Is... VictoryGreymon drawing energy from the planet's surroundings? _BanchoLeomon mentally noted whilst studying VictoryGreymon and the massive orb slowly expanding over him. He sighed with relief as Burizalor had his back toward VictoryGreymon. "Lucky us. Tai, did VictoryGreymon learn that from...?"

"X? Yeah, that's right," the Bearer of Courage said.

"Lucky him. That sly bastard, X, should've taught me that one."

"Huh?" Burizalor blinked. "What are you yammering about? Chanting a prayer before I kill you?"

"No, just rehearsing a eulogy for you."

With that, the tyrant propelled himself forward and landed a headbutt to BanchoLeomon. Stumbling back, BanchoLeomon still held himself upright and barricaded Tai.

"Leomon!"

"Its BanchoLeomon now, Tai... and don't move... it's my duty to guard you and your friends..."

"Make that _we'll_ protect you," Sam addressed as he and Keke flew over by BanchoLeomon's side. "We've got you covered, Tai!"

_Hurry up, VictoryGreymon!_ Keke exclaimed as she watched the condensed ball of energy glowing over VictoryGreymon. "Just a little more time, Sam."

"Yeah..."

Burizalor pulled his fist back as red energy seeped through his knuckles. "That's enough. I've grown bored of this. Prepare to meet your fates, warriors!"

Suddenly, he dropped his hand as he noticed a large shadow casted from behind him. Startled, Burizalor pivoted his head and followed the shadow.

"What is this shadow?" The tyrant murmured as he raised his head and gasped. He caught the floating ball of light hovering above VictoryGreymon.

"Damn it!" Tai cursed under his breath. "He found out!"

Keke and Sam cursed simultaneously. "CRAP!"

"What is that? A ball of energy but… I've never seen one that size! Where did it come from?" Burizalor demanded as he quickly recollected his thoughts. He came to the realization and saw through Tai's strategy. _So, that's what he was aiming for! He drew my attention away... just so his pet can gather that ball of energy! _"He forged it over my head and I was oblivious to this? How could he generate that much power?"

"Looks like he saw through my strategy!" The big-haired pre-teen scowled. "Damn!"

"Don't worry! We still have a chance of holding him off!" David called out as he, Tike, and Kara sprang out at the forefront. "Guard VictoryGreymon, guys!"

"Allow us to assist!" Seraphimon bellowed as he and Ophanimon flew over the group. "Burizalor, we won't let you near VictoryGreymon!"

"This again? Fine, but this is the LAST TIME! _**Death Wave!**_" Burizalor cried out as he threw a hand wave, sending a powerful wave of energy that knocked the group away.

As Keke grabbed Tai, BanchoLeomon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and the other Digital Humans engaged Burizalor, keeping him from attacking VictoryGreymon. This was their last act of desperation to guard VictoryGreymon and allow him to complete the Life Bomb.

"He needs to complete the Life Bomb, guys! Don't let Burizalor near him!" Keke shouted whilst carrying Tai away.

"Hurry up, VictoryGreymon!" Tai yelled out, eyeing his partner who stood out atop the hill.

Grunting, VictoryGreymon maintained his stance and kept the orb afloat. He deeply concentrated and watched his friends wailing around Burizalor. "I'm... gathering as much as I can... but there's so little life on this world! Keep him away from me, guys!"

xxxxx

"VictoryGreymon can only stand there for so long!" Sora exclaimed as she left TK to sit on the ground. "Biyomon, we've got to intervene and give them a hand. Better soon than later."

The pink bird responded earnestly. "Right!"

"Look at the size of that Life Bomb!" Palmon blanched as she pointed upward.

Joe gaped. "That thing has to be 50 yards in diameter! May be more!"

Motimon watched the in-fighting ensue. "They're already keeping Burizalor busy. Let's hope they can keep this up!"

"But, so much of life on this planet has been extinguished, I don't know where your friend can gather more energy," Dianamon promptly stated. She immediately came to a realization. "Wait, unless..."

"He's drawing energy from outside Spira and from other Digiworlds nearby," affirmed the Bearer of Love. "That's just my guess though."

"And accumulating all that drawn energy from the life forms of this worlds! Incredible!" Minervamon said, jumping up excitedly. "Brilliant!"

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon, don't waste it! Hit that jerk hard with it!" Mimi cried out passionately.

Palmon chortled, backing off from her enthusiastic partner. "You tell 'em, Mimi."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Back in the after life realm...

X raised his head, clenching both hands eagerly. "That's the way, guys! Keep it up! VictoryGreymon, you're doing good drawing energy from outside worlds!"

"X, will this Life Bomb be strong enough to put down, Burizalor?" Centaurumon inquired.

Piximon added. "It better or they're out of luck!"

Andromon protested. "What options do they have left?"

"Plenty, but at least with the Life Bomb, they can really send Burizalor into oblivion," X promptly added. "It's all on you, VictoryGreymon, but be careful... the amount of energy you've accumulated into that Life Bomb may be detrimental to the whole planet if utilized improperly."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

VictoryGreymon continued to gather life energy essential for the Life Bomb. Compared to the one utilized against MetalGarurumon, this one in particular was drawing energy from life outside Spira and from other nearby Digiworlds. On top of that, all of the accumulated power made the orb bigger than it already was before. It already expanded wider than VictoryGreymon's whole body.

"From every living creature on Spira, the environment, and the nearest Digital World. I summon your energy for us to build this Life Bomb...make it strong enough to immobilize and stop Burizalor! For the sake of the Digiverse and every other world endangered by this great evil!"

xxxxx

Closely observing the Life Bomb, Sora felt a wave of positive vibes emanating from the source. "Wow..."

"You can feel it, too, can ya?" Biyomon inquired, smiling. "It has a good feeling."

"More than that. It's hopeful."

As the positive energy wrapped around her, Mimi embraced it. "So comforting. I can feel it, too!"

"Me, too!" Palmon added. "VictoryGreymon has drawn not just energy, but the hopes..."

"...the hopes and prayers of Digimon and life forms alike from the other neighboring Digiworlds," Dianamon stated. "Yes, and with all their hopes, this Life Bomb will become the instrument of Burizalor's demise."

Minervamon nodded. "Let's hope so."

"Yeah, but I'm inching to get back into the fight!" Gomamon remarked. "I want to give them all the help they can get fighting that creep!"

"But, Gomamon..." Joe murmured. "You'll get clobbered!"

Palmon exclaimed. "We don't have to beat him, just give VictoryGreymon time to complete the Life Bomb!"

xxxxx

Still gathering the energy, VictoryGreymon stood in the same position for the last few minutes. All the while, Burizalor quickly floored Seraphimon and Tike after having blasted Ophanimon, Kara, and David. He turned as he backhanded BanchoLeomon and sent him sailing through a rock face. The tyrant pivoted his view behind him and caught VictoryGreymon standing out with his arms stretched over his head.

"This is preposterous! How long do you intend to stand there?" Burizalor bellowed out at the mega. He propelled ahead and gave a stiff elbow shot to VictoryGreymon's face.

One shot knocked VictoryGreymon back.

Everyone caught on with dismay as Burizalor interjected VictoryGreymon's energy collection process.

"NO VICTORYGREYMON!" Tai cried out as he flailed around in Keke's arms.

"Damn! C'mon, VictoryGreymon! You're almost there!" Keke screamed.

"Vic... Victory...Greymon..." Tike muttered as he stood up, holding his left arm. "Guys, let's get it together!"

"Right..." Kara mumbled.

David focused intently toward Burizalor. "We have to stop him... before he finished VictoryGreymon..."

As VictoryGreymon picked himself up, Burizalor smirked. "So sorry about that, but did I ruin your concentration?"

VictoryGreymon merely chuckled and lifted his arms up.

Vexed, the white-skinned villain rebuked. "Was that a joke to you? What's so funny?"

Burizalor flew at VictoryGreymon and kicked him in the face, sending him sliding near a lake.

Just then, BanchoLeomon stood up and called out to the warriors.

"Everyone! Send whatever energy you can spare to VictoryGreymon if he's gathering energy!" The composite warrior declared as he raised his hands. "Send them directly to that orb! Quickly!"

With that, the Digital Warriors, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon did as BanchoLeomon suggested. They raised their hands and transferred a portion of their life energies into VictoryGreymon's Life Bomb. It didn't take long for the Digi-Destined, their Digimon, and the Olympians to follow suit.

Tai and Keke did the same as they sent some of their energy to the Life Bomb. accumulate

As more energy was accumulated to the orb, the Life Bomb expanded a few more diameters.

_**Bam!**_

VictoryGreymon still managed to chuckle despite the thrashing the villain gave him. The mega was sent skidding near the lake. Burizalor stopped as he watched VictoryGreymon sitting up with arms held high.

"Heh, what's the rush, Burizalor? I didn't peg you down as being the _impatient_ one?"

The tyrant merely smirked. "You dare mock me, scum?" He lifted one hand in front and fired a beam, knocking VictoryGreymon into the lake.

"_**VICTORYGREYMON!**_" Tai screamed out as he struggled in Keke's arms. "Set me down there now!"

"No! You'll only get in the way! Tai, calm..."

"I won't! VictoryGreymon needs me or he's going to die!"

Folding her arms under Tai's, Keke restrained the frantic boy and observed VictoryGreymon still holding his arms overhead. _You're close, VictoryGreymon! Just keep going!_

Burizalor stopped as he stood over VictoryGreymon, who pulled himself onto shore. Folding his arms, he arrogantly placed a foot over VictoryGreymon's head.

"I never understood a stubborn warrior's thought process, such a flaw in your kind. This pathetic excuse of a battle has carried on quite far enough. It's time I dealt with you, your pitiful comrades, and this entire planet in fell swoop," Burizalor added with an evil smile. "Alas, this includes Taichi, those snot-nosed brats, their Digimon, and those mutts who failed to change the outcome of this whole conflict. And as for this fabled Ascendant nonsense... well, it's exactly what it is. _A fable_." Lifting a finger, he readily pointed over VictoryGreymon's head. "Farewe-"

_**Whoosh!**_

VictoryGreymon sprang up and threw a punch...

...which Burizalor caught one-handed.

"Nice try."

He pointed his energy-imbued finger into VictoryGreymon's forehead.

"NO!" BanchoLeomon roared as he flew in.

Keke cried out. "MOVE!"

Tai yelled out, pleading to his partner. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Sensing the overwhelming energy vibe from Other World, X tensely waited whilst observing the outcome of the battle. He closely watched VictoryGreymon forging the Life Bomb, the ultimate technique passed by the masked man. Piximon, Centaurumon, and Andromon stood idly behind X as the tension overcame them, too.

"You're almost there, VictoryGreymon! Now, just a few more..." X muttered, shaking his fists. "Keep that monster busy, guys! Don't let him break VictoryGreymon's concentration!"

Piximon inquired. "What's going on? How are they doing?"

"So far, they're not doing so well. Burizalor is pissed off and taking it on the others! I'm not sure how long they can keep it up before the Life Bomb is complete!"

"He'll pull through, X," Centaurumon added. "We must have faith in him and the others."

"I hope so. The entire Digiverse depends on them. Burizalor can't be allowed to claim victory," the masked warrior proclaimed as he anxiously watched the battle unfold through his god-like vision. _It's in your hands now, Tai. You will prove to me that you are truly the Digi-Destined of Courage. You must protect those that you deeply care for. Your sister, TK, Sora, Joe, Mimi, and the others depend on you._

The trio called out in unison. "We have faith in you, VictoryGreymon!"

"Yes, my friends! Everything is at stake here!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/8 Miles from Burizalor's Spaceship**_

"IT'S OUR MOVE, BIYOMON!" Sora whirled around, drawing out her Crest.

"RIGHT!" Biyomon shouted as she took off into the air and evolved. "Biyomon... _**SHINKA! Birdramon!**_ Birdramon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Garudamon!**_"

xxxxx

As Burizalor prepared to fire a beam, VictoryGreymon closed his eyes... preparing to meet his inevitable end.

"Farewell..."

_**Whoosh!**_

Burizalor's eyes widened followed by a...

_**Wham!**_

BanchoLeomon landed a kick that sent Burizalor hurtling 30 feet across. The tyrant plunged into the lake and sank, allowing VictoryGreymon to survive by a hair's breadth. BanchoLeomon stood at the forefront, putting himself in VictoryGreymon's path. Garudamon quickly descended as she joined BanchoLeomon.

"Whoa! Garudamon!" Tai blinked as he turned and called to his friend. "Sora! Thanks!"

"Garudamon, BanchoLeomon..." VictoryGreymon muttered as he struggled to stand.

"Hurry, VictoryGreymon! There's no time! Get that Life Bomb finished!" BanchoLeomon demanded.

Garudamon turned, nodding. "Go, VictoryGreymon! We'll hold him off!"

"You guys... thanks a lot..." The mega replied as he raised both arms overhead and continued gathering the last portion of energy essential to complete the Life Bomb. "It'll be almost complete, guys."

"He's coming back! Hurry!" BanchoLeomon yelled.

_**Boosh!**_

Shooting out of the lake, Burizalor roared a blood-curdling scream and faced the group with a vexed stare.

"_**HOW DO THEY KEEP COMING BACK? THEY'RE PESTS! ALL OF THEM!**_"

Burizalor gritted his teeth, shaking with anger as he fixed an intense stare toward BanchoLeomon and Garudamon.

"It's still not finished?" Kara frowned. "C'mon! X could get it done faster..."

"But, he's not here. VictoryGreymon is the only one here who's mastered that ability," David added. "He's all we've got."

"Almost there!" Keke said.

Tai murmured. "VictoryGreymon... just a few more..."

"ARGH!" Burizalor screamed, trembling with anger. "I'm surrounded by parasitic flies! This is more than I can stand!"

BanchoLeomon watched Burizalor preparing to close in. "Hurry up! How much longer can you build up to completing that thing? Because, look! Burizalor's gonna attack again!"

"Almost there... just a little more..."

"NO! THROW IT NOW!" Garudamon demanded.

"No... it's not yet... still too weak..."

"Fine, Garudamon! We'll hold him off! Follow me!" BanchoLeomon reluctantly flew up near Burizalor's position.

As BanchoLeomon and Garudamon flew near the tyrant, Burizalor easily calmed down.

"Huh, a bunch of leftovers. Guess you're more persistent than I gave you credit for."

BanchoLeomon scoffed, raising both closed fists. "So you say. You're going to eat those worse, scum!"

Garudamon wasted no time as she flew in at Burizalor. The tyrant quickly rebounded, firing repeated blasts at her direction. Garudamon evaded and revolved her massive body, letting the blasts pass through. As he closed in and tried catching Burizalor, the villain phased out of her reach. She whirled around and caught Burizalor catching her with a kick to her head. The blow registered and knocked her for a loop. He then followed it up with a knee lift into her face and elbowed her in the back of her head. Garudamon fell as she plunged into the lake, much to Sora's dismay.

BanchoLeomon rocketed toward Burizalor and tried hitting him with a chop. The lizard-tailed reptilian dodged BanchoLeomon's chop and whirled around behind him. He caught the brave warrior with a tail whip across his back. Burizalor followed it up with a knee lift into BanchoLeomon's abdomen and lifted his head up. He nailed him with a headbutt, sending him plummeting through a rock face.

"BanchoLeomon!" TK and Kari cried out.

"I'll kill you two off for intervening," Burizalor remarked as he pointed to Garudamon's fallen form first. "You go first, bird."

"No, you don't!" Sam roared as he flew ahead and attacked Burizalor head-on. He threw a flurry of punches at the tyrant, all of which missed.

_**Wham!**_

Burizalor nailed an elbow into Sam's waist and tail whipped him aside.

"Here, catch!" Keke cried out, throwing Tai toward Seraphimon. "Don't think you're getting away with that, you bastard! This is for my father!" She screamed and propelled herself forward, shooting Burizalor with a barrage of blasts. To her dismay, none of her blasts effected Burizalor as they bounced off him.

Burizalor smirked calmly. "Well, that didn't do any good."

"LET'S ADD A LITTLE MORE! HIT HIM, GUYS!" David shouted as he, Tike, and Kara lined.

They and Keke fired a barrage of blasts that collided with Burizalor.

The four threw simultaneous blasts.

The blasts quickly converged into a massive beam and impacted Burizalor head-on.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Out of breath, the warriors took deep breaths...

...and gaped in shocked aghast as the smoke revealed Burizalor.

He wore a face conveying not-so-vague irritation.

"We're... we're on our last rope..." Kara muttered.

David panted. "You're right... and we don't have enough energy to invoke our Magna forms."

"Finish him off with the Life Bomb now!" Keke called out.

VictoryGreymon gritted his teeth as the horrors of reality sank in. "...sorry... I wish it were finished now. Please... forgive me."

After setting Tai down, Seraphimon flew up as he threw a punch at Burizalor, only to hit through air. Burizalor reappeared over Seraphimon and slapped him down with a tail whip. Ophanimon dove in and tried a kick. The tyrant threw a beam, which repelled the female angel aside. Both angels plunged to the ground and were rendered immobile shortly. Tike and David flew at Burizalor, throwing a flurry of punches. Burizalor evaded their rapid punches and blasted them back with energy beams. As Kara and Keke tried hitting him with a double kick, Burizalor phased out, reappearing behind them. He fired dual beams, striking their backs and sent them plunging to the ground near their colleagues.

In a matter of seconds, Burizalor once again floored the whole team in fell swoop.

BanchoLeomon groaned, crawling across the ground. "It's... all we've got... is that thing even finished yet?"

"Please... we need it... now!" Keke cried.

VictoryGreymon shook his head as he observed the Life Bomb. "No... even if I throw it at Burizalor now... it won't be enough to stop him!"

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai called out to his partner. "Throw it! Throw it now! There's no..." He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes froze with horror as Burizalor descended over the heroes' bodies.

"Humph, even in the face of defeat, you refuse to give up," Burizalor snorted as he raised one hand over his head. A large purple ball materialized in his palm, chortling. "Try as you all might, but I can't think of any more reasons to spare any of you. So, with this, I send you all to your imminent graves." An evil smirk curled over his black lips. "Farewell scum."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Omega X the Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** As the next title implies… yeah, you know what's coming up.

The big turning point of the series is coming up!

Just in time for the holidays! :D

Send a review and stay gold!


	47. Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Omega X!

**A/N:** The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 47: Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Omega X the Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/8 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"Farewell, scum!" Burizalor declared as streams of energy gathered to form a ball in his palm. He quickly raised his hand and prepared to throw it down...

...until beams hurtled out of the blue from opposite directions. Burizalor stopped as he turned, catching both energy blasts heading toward him.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The blasts impacted the tyrant, catching him head-on. Following the explosive blasts, smoke shrouded the tyrant, covering him from head to toe.

Blinking in befuddlement, Tai whirled around frantically and spotted the female Olympians standing on two hill tops. He sighed with relief as this had given VictoryGreymon enough time to finish building the Life Bomb. BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans caught Dianamon and Minervamon standing on the hills. Both Olympians had their palms stretched out where they fired their beams.

"Thank goodness," Sora sighed, completely relieved with the Olympians' course of action.

Mimi concurred, nodding. "That's exactly what we needed!"

"But, I doubt that's going to hold him off for too long!" Joe exclaimed as he watched the smoke clear around the tyrant's position.

TK and Kari watched anxiously whilst holding each other's hands. "C'mon... hurry...guys!"

BanchoLeomon lifted his head, smiling. "You two... thanks a lot... Dianamon... Minervamon. The Mercurimon and Marsmon part of me thank you."

"That was too damn close!" Tike cried out, sitting up.

Keke quickly faced Burizalor's direction. "May be not! Those only managed to slow him down!"

"And VictoryGreymon still isn't finished yet?" David exclaimed.

As Seraphimon stood up, he and Ophanimon caught Burizalor levitating from the dissipating smoke cloud. It didn't take long for Tai and the others to notice Burizalor ascending off the ground with one fingertip pointed into the air.

"I completely forgot about those Spirian maggots. I thought they were disposed of, but... heh... very amusing," Burizalor mumbled as his eyes shifted from the Olympian duo and focused intently back on the group he attacked. You're all willing to die and irritate _me_. Well, it ends now..." He chortled as he underwent another mood swing and bellowed angrily. He raised his voice, letting it echo across the vicinity. "_**THIS IS THE END FOR ALL OF YOU, INSECTS! I'M GOING TO BLOW UP THIS DUST BOWL AND TURN THE LOT OF YOU INTO COSMIC DUST!**_" With that, streaks of black energy materialized at his fingertip and forged a black ball. He continued ascending into the air, holding the expanding black ball. His face conveyed a complete sadist nature as a wicked grin formed on his face.

"CRAP! HE REALLY MEANS IT!" Tai shouted.

BanchoLeomon roared. "DO IT NOW, VICTORYGREYMON! THROW IT!"

Sam and Keke shouted in unison. "IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"

Tike, David, and Kara screamed at once. "THROW IT ALREADY!"

Sora covered her eyes. "No...!"

"This... this... can't be it! Not now!" Joe cried out, hugging Gomamon tight.

Mimi sank to her knees. "...and after all we went through..."

"No," TK muttered, feeling shaky in his knees. "We can't give up."

"And we won't!" Kari shouted.

Burizalor continued ascending with the black ball, which expanded and grew several yards in diameter. The higher he went, the bigger the ball grew. The villain maintained that sadistic and devilish grin as he stared over his adversaries. The time was ripe. In a matter of moments, he would throw the ball as intended to wipe out the entire planet in fell swoop.

The Digi-Destined, their Digimon, the Digital Humans, and BanchoLeomon shouted in unison. "_**THROW IT! NOW!**_"

Suddenly, VictoryGreymon's eyes shot open as he felt an overwhelming force of spiritual power immerse itself with the sphere. This was the final ingredient essential for the Life Bomb's complete form.

"IT'S DONE!" VictoryGreymon roared.

Tai cried out. "_**GO FOR IT, VICTORYGREYMON! LET HIM HAVE IT!**_"

"_**RIGHT!**_" VictoryGreymon bellowed as he waved his arms down and directed the Life Bomb toward Burizalor.

The tyrant abruptly paused as he caught a flash of blue light hit him. He turned around as his eyes fell on the massive blue orb falling over him. He blanched at not only the sheer size of the amassed ball of life energy, but at how quickly the sphere swallowed up his own black energy ball. As the Life Bomb closed in, Burizalor's eyes and mouth gaped in aghast. It was like nothing he had never seen before: a massive ball of pure energy.

Naturally, everyone else looked in awe and utter disbelief.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" BanchoLeomon bellowed as he ducked for cover.

VictoryGreymon flew over as he pushed Tai down and threw himself atop of him.

The Digi-Destined, their Digimon, and the Digital Humans immediately took cover.

Dianamon and Minervamon hid behind stone pillars.

"Wh... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Burizalor screamed as he put his hands out and caught the Life Bomb. However, to his bewilderment, the large sphere overpowered and pushed the tyrant toward the earth. "TH... _** THIS IS NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! YOU DARE MOCK ME WITH THIS... THIS IS-THIS IS-!**_" To his horrifying disbelief, the sphere pushed him further down and into the ocean. "_**TH-THIS IS-!**_" Gritting his teeth, the mighty emperor's body tensed from all over as the Life Bomb pushed him further near the planet's surface. "_**AUGGGGH... NOOOOOOOOO!**_" His blood-curdling screams filled the entire vicinity, if not the entire planet as he plunged through the earth along with the Life Bomb. "_**NOOOOOO!**_"

And like the explosion of a near-atomic explosion...

_**BA-BOOM!**_

The Life Bomb went off, carrying a massive explosive blast that swept across a hundred kilometers across the planet. The closest vicinities rattled under the earth-shattering collision impact as the Life Bomb blasted the surface like a meteor.

VictoryGreymon pinned his claws into the ground, shielding Tai from the incoming debris that swept across the area.

BanchoLeomon, the Digimon, and the Digi-Destined cried out as they closed their eyes.

As the explosion swept off the earth, the powerful force following the impact sent everyone sailing.

They watched as a large cloud of smoke engulfed the entire area and then everything quickly blacked out

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X gasped, standing silently. The File Island crew gathered around him. A faint chuckle escaped the masked watcher's mouth.

"It's happened."

"What's happened?" Andromon inquired.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?" Centaurumon said. "Please, don't keep us in suspense!"

"They did it. They did the impossible!" X howled as he laughed happily. "_**THEY DEFEATED BURIZALOR! THEY'VE BEATEN HIM!**_"

The entire group was stunned in silence. Even more impressive about this scenario was the Digiteam they met back on File Island managed to defeat the Digiverse's greatest evil. With their united efforts, the cold tyrant was finally put to rest after hundreds of digicycles.

"Wow! They did it!" Andromon exclaimed, smiling.

"This calls for a celebration!" cheered Piximon. "Those kids really did it!"

"Way to go, guys!" X said. "Heh, I knew my Life Bomb technique would kick his ass!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gennai's Home**_

Tending to his garden outside his shrine, Gennai scooped up clean dirt and placed it over a sea plant seed. As he covered the seed, he raised his head and heard X mentally calling out to him. He stood up, cupping his hands behind his ears.

"X? My friend, is that you?"

_Good to see you're doing well, Gennai. Listen, I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark following the Digi-Destined's arrival on Spira._

"Yes, I've lost contact with the children since Izzy's feed was abruptly cut off," the old man said, stroking the tips of his mustache whilst nodding. "And since then, I've been worried about them. What's the update?"

_You're going to be enthused with this, but... it's over. _

Gennai raised his head, gasping. "You don't mean...?"

_The nightmare is over, Gennai. The enemy you and the Digital Knights have long fought... has met his end. Burizalor is no more._

As his mouth nearly dropped, the old man smiled, expressing joy. All the years he spent fighting his greatest enemy has officially come full circle, but rather at his own hands or the previous Digi-Destined, the tyrant met his end against the Odaiba Digi-Destined. Gennai took a moment to clear his thoughts as he threw his arms over his head, hollering.

"YES! THEY DID IT!"

_I know you must be doing cart wheels right now, Gennai._

"No, but nothing feels better than knowing the great conflict is finally over."

_I take it Spiral Mountain is gone?_

Nodding, Gennai responded with a genuine smile. "Yep, it's been gone. Thank goodness and now, the Digital World's layers have been reformatted. With the Dark Masters defeated, their influence over this world dissipated and everything is returning to normal."

_You can finally retire with the rest of your aged life ahead of you, my friend._

"Don't worry. I intend to make use of the remaining life I have left..."

_Unfortunately, the Digicores have lost their powers. Izzy and Matt have died at the hands of Burizalor. There's no way of reviving them or restoring your age. Even though the great evil has been defeated, we've suffered terrible losses._

Realizing the consequences resulting from the battle, Gennai's smile turned upside down. "No, Izzy and Matt? Both gone?"

_I'm afraid so. It shouldn't have happened this way, but Burizalor took matters into his own hands and killed two Chosen. _

"The team isn't complete without those two."

_Look. We'll figure something out, but the Digi-Destined should be departing Spira soon. They'll take the ship we gave Tai and Agumon. They'll get here in a few days to report. I'll ask them to bring Matt and Izzy's bodies back._

"All right then. Anyway, it's a good thing you called me up, because you reminded me of something I have to do," Gennai stated as he turned and walked back inside his shrine. He stepped in front of a big screen and pressed a switch, which turned the screen on. "Hmmm." His eyes fell on a grid map display the entire Digital World. "There was a prophecy... something I completely forgot... wait!" He quickly turned around and picked up a red book entitled _**Digiverse Prophecies Lunar Edition**_ off a chair. He scanned and turned a few pages as he pointed to an image of a demonic entity hiding behind a giant wall. _No, they still haven't completely won the conflict. There's still...! _

_What is it, Gennai? What hasn't been resolved? Wait, you told me this before... the great evil behind the Great Wall of Fire?_

"The Greater Evil behind the Great Evil. When the Great Evil meets or is near his end, the Greater Evil will arise."

_I know whom you're referring to and you're right. Something's fishy. Isn't HE supposed to arise when the great evil, who in this case is Burizalor, is supposed to fall?_

"Yes, if the prophecy is true. The Greater Evil was supposed to arise, but nothing has come up. I would've sensed his presence and I can't contact the children since we've lost feed with each other!"

X mentally added. _I should warn them about this. If this Great Evil hasn't arisen, then... Burizalor... Burizalor..._

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, X. I really do..."

_They have to get off the planet! I have to warn them before it's too late!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/8 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Just as though everything seemed to turn for the worst, it turned out to be better.

At least, for the Digi-Destined and their cohorts.

As the smoke cleared away, there was nothing but total silence. Just then, water rose from the ocean and filled a gaping hole that settled in the middle of the ocean. It was right where the Life Bomb impacted as it left a large hole that was 25 yards wide in diameter.

Then there was life coming back to the scene. A hand popped out from underneath a pile of rubble. Another pair of hands popped out, followed by another.

TK, Tike, and David were the first to pop out.

Then, Kari and Kara.

"WHOO-WEE! That was a close one!" Tike shouted, hollering.

David dusted off debris from his face. "Ugh! Man, what a mess!"

"Guys! You're all ok!" Kara cried out as she raced over, hugging Tike and David. She then lightly pushed aside Tike and hugged David, causing the boy to lightly blush.

Kara's twin brother scoffed irritably. "Gee, you're so happy to see him, but not your bro?"

Kara stuck her tongue out. "I'm glad to see you, too!"

Tike chuckled. "You, too." He turned and caught Kari crawling up to TK. "And you two as well."

Now there were two pairs and another pair. TK came crawling out and catching his breath. Kari came out as well.

"Kari! Oh thank goodness, you're ok!" TK cried out whilst embracing Kari.

Tai's sister smiled, hugging TK. "Likewise!"

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!"

The kids turned around as Patamon and Gatomon raced up to them. They sprang right into TK and Kari's waiting arms. However, their glee died down as they saw no signs of the older kids and the other Digimon anymore. There hasn't even been any indication that they survived the aftermath of the Life Bomb's explosion.

"Where are the others?" wondered Patamon.

"Keke, Sam," Kara whispered, lowering her head. "You don't think..."

"They couldn't have... died?" David denied this possibility.

Tike shook his head dismissively. "Bah, no way! They wouldn't have died!"

"But, I don't see Sora, my brother, or the others!" Kari cried out.

"Don't think like that, Kari," Gatomon added. "Tike's right. There's no way BanchoLeomon, VictoryGreymon, and the others would've let anything happen to them!"

Suddenly, their questions would be answered as more hands popped out behind them. Startled, TK and Kari jumped back. Tike, Kara, and David assumed battle stances, but were quickly relieved as Sora, Mimi, and Joe (still carrying Izzy) emerged from the rubble. Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Motimon fell out behind them.

"Joe, Gomamon!" TK said.

Kari ran up to Mimi. "Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon!"

"Motimon!" Tike exclaimed.

"You're all fine!" Kara said.

"Thank goodness you guys are ok!" Mimi said, hugging Kari.

Sora walked up, surveying the area. "But, I don't see Tai, Agumon, BanchoLeomon, or the others. Where are they?"

David sighed. "Well, you see... that's what we've been wondering, too."

"Hey, just be glad that bastard is finally gone! Whoo that Life Bomb took him out!" Tike shouted with enthusiasm, but even that failed to lift the group's spirits.

"TK?"

"Yeah, Kari?"

"You think my brother and Agumon are ok?"

"I know so. I know for a fact that your brother is one of the bravest people I ever met. He and Agumon will be ok. I just know they will."

Folding both arms around her body, Kari deeply sighed. "Yeah. What about Leomon?"

"He'll be okay too," the hopeful child reassured the Bearer of Light. "They will all be fine."

Kari nodded her head in agreement and looked out towards the calm waters that settled alongside the shores.

"Tai! Agumon! Leomon!" Sora cried out to hear any responses.

"Keke! Sam!" Kara called out.

There was no response to their pleas.

Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, and Motimon sat alongside the shore. They were trying to get their minds clear of the whole battle that had just occurred.

"So, is your wound getting better, Joe?" The Bearer of Sincerity checked over the area Burizalor pierced earlier. She pulled up his shirt and pressed her hand softly over the wound. "Wow, I'm impressed Falcomon was able to close it."

"Yeah. I'm just glad that Burizalor didn't stab his horn right through my appendix."

"Ha! That would have been the final blow there for you then," Gomamon joked as his joke elicited a sarcastic chuckle from his partner. "Yep, you still enjoy my jokes."

"How are you feeling?" Joe said, looking over Mimi. He noticed a little sadness on the girl's face.

"Just sad about Matt's loss," Mimi sat in a fetal position. "I feel horrible for TK. I mean Matt... he fought so valiantly... so hard just to win back our trust! And for what? For that monster to kill him out of cold blood?"

"I know what you mean. I always thought he was just looking for attention, but I saw a different person in him today," the Bearer of Reliability admitted without regret. "Something I've never seen before."

"I'm proud of the way he defended us while Tai and Agumon were out. The fact he protected his brother... what a guy," the sincere girl smiled softly. "And that Keke girl. For her to say that..."

"What?"

Mimi shook her head dismissively. "Nothing." _But, boy... hard to believe... Keke, you're really my daughter? And Matt is your father? How would've thought Matt and I would wind up together to have a child like her? _Shifting her view toward TK, she spotted him holding Punimon in his hands. "TK, just know we're here for you." Suddenly, she and Joe noticed something moving along the shore. "What's that?"

"Huh? What is it, Mimi?" Palmon glanced ahead to where Mimi pointed. "I see... OH!"

"Guys! I think I see them!" Biyomon called out.

"It is them!" Sora exclaimed.

As the group looked ahead, they spotted Keke, Sam, Dianamon, and Minervamon jumping out of the ocean. They saw BanchoLeomon, Tai, and Agumon hanging on as Keke and Sam carried them. The group cried out, cheering enthusiastically in unison. They followed to where the warriors arrived to drop off BanchoLeomon, Tai, and Agumon.

"They're all ok!" Joe said.

Kari cried happily, as she threw herself into Tai and embraced him. TAI! YOU'RE OK!"

"You had us all worried, Tai!" Sora said, smiling.

Tai chuckled, lifting his head as a goofy grin adorned his face. "Sorry, Sora. I won't keep you in suspense _too long_ next time."

Sora chortled as she knelt over and hugged him. "Stupid, Tai. I ought to knock you out for that."

"Luckily we pulled them away to the other side and avoided the explosion," Keke said.

Dianamon nodded. "Thanks to Minervamon and me, we forged bubbles and placed them inside to keep them from losing oxygen."

"You're definitely life savers," Agumon referred to the Olympians. "Thanks a lot!"

"So, looks like we did it," Sam said as he faced the direction where the Life Bomb fell. "I don't sense that guy anywhere."

Keke nodded. "I don't even feel his Ki. It's pretty safe to say he's finished."

"But, I have to say... THAT LIFE BOMB KICKED ASS!" Tike exclaimed. "Sure, may be not as epicly awesome as the ones X can make, but still... KICK ASS!" He gave Tai and Agumon a thumbs up.

"_Epicly_ awesome?" TK gawked at Tike's choice for vocabulary. "Weird, but it has a nice ring to it! Epicly awesome!"

Kara slapped Tike across the head. "You're _way _ahead of the times, bro!"

Rubbing his head, the twin snarled. "Ow, that hurt!"

Flustered, Agumon rubbed his head. "Oh, shucks..."

"We wanted to draw more than just the energy from you guys and this planet," Tai replied. "We had to draw extra from the neighboring worlds near Spira. Agumon made sure to draw energy from all the Digimon, trees, water, and any life forms willing to share their power to help us defeat Burizalor. Believe me, I felt it... through my Crest." He said holding his Crest of Courage in his palm. "Their roars and cries were enough to tell me otherwise."

"Gee, Tai, you can hear voices from other planets?" Motimon blinked.

Mimi chortled, folding her arms. "Or, maybe he's just trying _too hard_ to impress us."

"Eh, you got me there, Mimi."

The group all laughed after Mimi called out on Tai's hyperbole. As Tai tried standing on his own, he contorted and doubled over in pain. Agumon, too, felt his body wrestle with the pain following the abuse he tad taken from Burizalor. Biyomon walked up to hold Agumon whilst Sora and Keke set Tai against a rock. Tai lied back and faced the sky as Sora and Kari knelt by his sides. The Digital Humans could easily tell this was the side effects of Tai and Agumon's spirits being synchronized. They now shared the same overbearing pain.

"Nursing you two back to health is going to require a ladies' touch," Sora stated.

Biyomon chuckled. "You said it, Sora!"

"Thanks, if there's anyone I wouldn't mind having as a nurse... it's you, Sora," the goofy-faced Bearer of Courage chuckled as he suppressed the urge to picture Sora in a nurse's outfit. "Just make sure no needles are involved, ok?"

"Don't worry, we'll get you two all better," Keke reassured the two. "Once we get back to ya'lls ship, we'll let you rest while we take care of the work. Besides, we need to contact X and Gennai soon."

"You're right," Sam said. "Though, X already should know since he's been watching us."

Dianamon sighed. "Unfortunately, everything regarding our planet is lost. Minervamon, we're the only guardians left."

Lowering her head, Minervamon muttered a prayer to the fallen planet and her fellow natives.

The Bearer of Hope's eyes fell to the ground. "If only my brother were here to laugh with us, it just doesn't feel complete without him."

"Or, Izzy for that matter," Motimon replied, shedding a tear.

Everyone fell into silence in mourning over the two Digi-Destined.

"We need to collect Matt's body and then head back for the ship," David said.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, before above all else."

Tike folded his arms. "Let's just hope the water didn't pull up Matt's body and carry him off somewhere."

"We can begin a search for his body then," Joe said. "Once we secure it, we all head for the ship."

"Meanwhile, Minervamon and I will scour through the planet to search for any survivors," proclaimed Dianamon. "Please, take your time. With that tyrant gone, this planet should be safe for you all to look around."

Mimi approached Keke. "Keke, about Matt..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry..."

"I understand," the Bearer of Sincerity nodded as she walked over and embraced Keke. "It's ok. We'll find a way to revive him, right? There has to be another way?"

"I... I don't know... I'll have to check back with X. May be, he knows something I don't..."

"Well, I for one can't wait to get back home!" Joe declared as everyone faced him. He stood out awkwardly and blushed, only to sink down dejected. "Fine, but I do miss my brother and all."

"Don't worry. We will miss our families, too," Tai addressed. "Once we get everything cleared, the first thing we'll do is get back home."

"Once we return to the Digital World," said Sora.

"That will be a good thing for you, Digi-Destined," BanchoLeomon finally spoke up amidst the others. "But, unfortunately, this world will take a long time to recover." He turned toward Minervamon and Dianamon, acknowledging their presences. "Speaking for Mercurimon and Mars, I hope the Great Elder, Neptunmon, Apollomon, and all Spira's people can rest in peace."

"You truly are part-Mercurimon and Mars, are you, warrior?" Dianamon addressed to the composite being. She smiled and shook her head. "Thank you for helping us avenge our people."

"We're in your gratitude," Minervamon said.

BanchoLeomon initially nodded, giving them a self-assured smile.

"So, how about we get moving? Everyone, you can all hitch a ride on me while those who can fly can follow me!" Gomamon publicly announced. "The Ikkakumon Express is at your service!"

Joe chuckled. "_Ikkakumon Express_, really? You made that one up?"

"Yeah... I... I really don't have any material after what just happened. Cut me some slack, Joe!"

"Ha, ha..."

"You're jerking my chain, aren't you?"

"Ok, you two," Sora interjected. "In any case, that's a great idea. Keke, Sam, what you guys think?"

"No problem," Sam said. "We'll follow Ikkakumon."

"Lead the way," Keke said.

"We can get across the ocean and find the spot where my brother was buried," TK replied.

Tai lifted his upper body and glanced across the ocean. "Let's get going, guys. We still have work to do before we leave."

"Right!" Everyone shouted in unison.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, as the oceans stretched and engulfed every isle from several kilometers from the impact, all was tranquil and still. There was no immediate indication that any other survivors were caught by the tsunami-like wave that washed everything in its path. Then, something slowly emerged through the water's surface.

_**Sploosh!**_

A head popped out through the surface as the individual let out deep, heavy pants. Shaking his head, Shadramon frantically jumped out of the water and stood afloat in mid-air. He surveyed his surroundings and was astounded by how high the water's level rose. He distinctly recalled there being isles scattered across the vicinity. Then, he recalled hearing a loud impact pound into the planet's surface, abruptly kicking up a large tidal wave that swept everything within a kilometer radius.

"What just happened while I out of it?" Shadramon panted, glancing around. "What was that reverberating explosion I felt?" He pivoted his head, glancing over his shoulder. "And weren't there isles? Unless..." _Looks like I was the only one to have survived. UmbraDevimon, Piedmon, and the lot of them seem to have been vanquished. And what of Lord Burizalor? Could he have been... defeated...? No, impossible! Burizalor is omnipotent! His power is unmatched in the Digiverse! _"I just have to find Lord Burizalor... no, first, the ship! I must head back to his ship to check on its status! That damn Yamato and his pet did damage its engine after all!" With that, the survivor rocketed toward the mothership's direction. "Then, I'll come and look for you, Lord Burizalor!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Ikkakumon carried aboard the Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners. The direction they were heading was northeast, moving directly toward Tai and Agumon's ship. The Digital Warriors, BanchoLeomon, and the Olympians coasted through the skies as they followed Ikkakumon. Kari stared out at the distance as a cool breeze blew against her. She closed her eyes, shielding them from the water carried off by the wind. Tai put an arm around his sister as he sat next to her.

"Enjoying the view, Kari?"

"Yeah," the girl answered with a radiant smile.

Gatomon smiled. "It's a beautiful planet."

"But, it'd be more beautiful if it wasn't ravaged," Patamon added, frowning with displeasure.

"Tell me about it," TK replied. "I'm just glad Burizalor is gone. Though, Spira is going to take a long time to recover."

"I hardly can believe Dianamon and Minervamon can do all the work by themselves," Joe replied as he and Motimon sat by Izzy's motionless side. "On top of that, what are we going to do about Matt and Izzy?"

"My parents are not going to take it well," TK said with sadness in his voice.

Motimon purred sadly. "And Izzy's parents. I can't imagine... they're going to be devastated."

"At the cost of saving the Digiverse, we lost two friends," Sora muttered sadly. "Is this how we're going to remember this part of our adventure?"

"No, I don't! There has to be a way for us to revive Matt and Izzy! If the Digicores can't do it, then what will?" Mimi exclaimed.

Palmon added. "We went through all that trouble. These past few days have been heck for us and this is the end result?"

"I'd hate to call it a cop out, but it's turned out that way," said Biyomon.

"Everyone I see the ship!" Agumon pointed ahead.

Tai nodded, furrowing his brows. "Once we get there, we'll split into groups and begin scouring the planet. We're going to find Matt's body, no matter how long it takes us."

"Right!" The group exclaimed in unison.

xxxxx

Upon arriving at Burizalor's mothership, Shadramon descended and investigated the vicinity. He found no evidence of his colleagues being anywhere. He raced toward the ship and found bodies of slain soldiers scattered outside the ship

"All Yamato's doing," Shadramon snorted whilst his eyes fell on the scattered bodies. "I can't believe I'm all that's left. Unless there are still scattered units in other sectors of this planet. I'll have to gather them up and plot a departure soon." _But, not until I'm certain Lord Burizalor is truly alive. He should've already finished those insolent children off by now! _"Time for me to get to work."

xxxxx

As they finally touched base with Tai and Agumon's ship, the group settled on the shore. The Digital Humans, BanchoLeomon, and the Olympians scoured through the area to confirm everything clear. Ikkakumon turned back into Gomamon as he accompanied Joe and Motimon (helping them carry Izzy and his laptop). Biyomon and Palmon carried Agumon along whilst Sora and Keke walked Tai toward the ship.

"Man, after all we've been through," muttered Palmon. "I could use sleep."

"Me, too," Mimi replied as she yawned. "This _whole_ trip has been exhausting!"

"Tell me about it," Sora said. "I don't think any of us bathed since the other day."

"Yuck! Remind me the first thing I need to do is bath in a nice, comfy bath with bubbles!" The Child of Sincerity declared, fantasizing herself in a warm, relaxing bath with a wine glass filled with ice cream and a cherry atop. "And some delicious ice cream with a cherry on top!"

Keke sweat-dropped. _Yep, just like mom._

"Seriously, guys. We need to get Izzy into the ship and at least preserve his body!" Joe called out.

Tike retorted. "Relax, Joe. I'm sure X has installed some cryogenic chambers to keep bodies fresh. I mean... I'm sure he took some precautions, right?"

"I think there's one in the ship, but Agumon and I haven't bothered with it," Tai confessed.

"It'd be a good time to check it out," stated Sam.

They group pressed onward as BanchoLeomon cut through vines that obstructed their path. As soon as they pushed through a last thick brush, there was the ship Tai and Agumon used to arrive on Spira. Astounded by the ship's view, the Digi-Destined gathered near it.

"Hey, your ship looks better than ours!" Joe snapped. "No fair!"

"I guess X and Gennai gave us _special_ treatment?" Tai shrugged. "Hey, don't spastic over it. We only arrived here a few days sooner than it took you guys to get here."

"Yeah, but key word..._only a few days_! Hence, your ship was faster than ours!" The Bearer of Reliability spat out.

Gomamon chuckled. "At least, you're being honest, Joe. Really, you ought to chill."

"Gomamon's right, Joe," Sora frowned as she turned, facing the glasses-wearing youth. "Tai and Agumon needed to stay behind to recover. X and Gennai took into account that they'd need a ship that'd get here faster."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all crazy like that. I've just been stressed over these last few days."

"Don't worry, Joe," TK said. "We've all faced some seriously crazy stuff here."

"And it's over," Patamon said. "Sooner than later, we'll be going home."

"Home... and... a nice relaxing bed..." Tai chuckled. "And I can't believe I'll be back home waiting for mom's crappy cooking."

"Tai!" Kari scoffed as she elbowed Tai's back. "Wait until mom hears what you said."

"Oh boy. Sibling rivalry," Dianamon spoke up as she and Minervamon stepped toward the ship.

Tai collapsed to the ground as Sora quickly caught him, preventing his fall.

"Nice catch!" Keke said.

Sora smirked. "Don't go sleeping on me, you lazy bum." She nodded to Keke. "I'll take it from here."

With that, Keke acknowledged Sora's wish and joined the others who walked ahead of them.

"Sora. Thanks."

"No problem, Tai. I thought we lost you there. You had us worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying ya'll too much. I didn't think Agumon and I would make it out."

The redhead said, consoling him. "Well you both did and I'm glad. I can't lose you, Tai."

The Bearer of Courage spoke up. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Heh nothing. I'm just glad to see you."

"Me too."

They faced each other and their eyes locked towards one another. Tai placed his hand over on Sora's. She seemingly blushed and leaned closer to Tai.

"Tai..."

"Yeah?"

Sora drew her face close to Tai's lips.

The two leaned against one another and were about to exchange a kiss.

Sora has been waiting to do this for a very long time. Tai wasn't expecting this from his best friend, but he went along with it.

As soon as they were about to lock lips with one another, Kari ran up and interjected herself into their _moment_.

"You guys! We're preparing to board the ship!"

Tai and Sora both turned, awkwardly glancing over toward Kari.

Tai nodded his head and slowly dragged himself along. This time he was able to walk upright by himself. Sora trailed behind Tai, watching him drag himself along.

"Damn! I was so close!" Tai mumbled, cursing to himself.

Sora giggled. _There's always next time, Taichi._

"Listen every one. There may be a way to help your friends!" Dianamon announced, quickly drawing everyone's attention toward her. All eyes fell on the Olympian as she rambled on. "Your friends' lives and this planet's beauty can be revived. While it's true the Digicores are inactive and that they're linked to the Great Elder's life, but with our knowledge in the sorcery arts, we can bring the Digicores to the Olympus Summit."

"Olympus Summit?" inquired a curious Motimon.

BanchoLeomon nodded. "According to Mercurimon and Marsmon's memories instilled in me, the Olympus Summit is the meeting ground where Spira's Olympus warriors meet. There the Sacred Guardian Temple contains the tombs of the fallen six that perished during the time of the Great Catastrophe."

"Leomon, you know about this? And you haven't even bothered to tell us until now?" Tai called the brave warrior out on the matter.

Minervamon interjected. "Easy, boy! Remember, Mercurimon and Marsmon are a part of him. Besides, this is a last resort that we shouldn't even be doing. Drawing the remnants of the fallen warriors' life energies may in fact do more bad than good. While their energies may revive the Digicores, it may likely destroy the planet."

"It's a risk we're willing to take," Tai spoke up.

"Tai!" Sora said. "You heard what she said. It could seriously bring negative consequences to their own world!"

"What matters to me is reviving Izzy and Matt!"

TK whispered, feeling the leader's passion. "Tai..."

"Guardians, we're ready to go through with it... if you're willing..."

"Young boy," Dianamon said as she and Tai faced each other. Submitting to his wishes, she sagely nodded. "Very well. Find your comrade's body and we'll all head to Olympus Summit."

"Thank you," the Bearer of Courage said.

"Tai, you really know how to negotiate your way," Agumon remarked, resisting the urge to chuckle.

Keke folded her arms. "Not bad, Tai."

"Man, this Olympus Summit sounds neat," David said. "I can't wait to see these fallen warriors."

Tike smirked. "Yeah..." Suddenly, his body quickly froze as he whirled around. He looked up...

...as the boy's eyes widened with horrifying disbelief.

"Tike?" Kara turned, checking on her twin brother. She, too, looked up and gasped. "No... you've got to be fu...kidding me!"

David turned as his face contorted with shock. "It... can't be...!"

Soon, everyone heard the children's cries and turned around in alarm. BanchoLeomon, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Keke, and Sam glanced upward as they gaped in disbelief.

Cue the gaping mouths and eyes as their fears were reaffirmed. Their greatest fear had risen from beyond the grave.

Facing them... and descending in front of them...

...was a battered and battle-scarred Burizalor!

Granted, half of his tail was now proportionally cut off, it was still Burizalor! The insidious, enraged creature casted a terrifying and incensed glare at the group, more specifically toward Tai and Agumon. The scowl adorning his face curved upward into a cruel smile.

"IT'S... IT'S..." The Digi-Destined stammered.

Everyone was terrified at the sight of the cold tyrant, who was supposed to have been left for dead.

Tai shouted as his eyes widened with obvious shock. "_**IT CAN'T BE!**_"

"_**BURIZALOR!**_"

"He... he shouldn't... no way! The Life Bomb was supposed to have killed him!" Agumon stammered.

BanchoLeomon bellowed. "He... he took it full force!"

"I was there to see him take it head-on!" Keke cried out.

TK sank to his knees, consumed with distress. "This... this can't be happening!"

The entire mood shifted as even the physical environment changed. The skies suddenly turned blacker than usual as a thick, black aura materialized from Burizalor. The sinister dark aura slowly filled the skies as the clouds turned from white to dark red. The abrupt change in the environment was a clear indication of Burizalor's sudden mood swing. Embroiled with intensity, his rage knew no boundaries and altered reality.

He lifted on finger, pointing it directly toward the group - more specifically Tai and Agumon.

BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, Dianamon, and Minervamon quickly knew what was coming. They all quickly dove right in.

BanchoLeomon and the others shouted in unison. "_**TAI! AGUMON! MOVE!**_"

_**Veen!**_

Tai and Agumon barely blinked...

_**Shick!**_

...throwing himself in front of the duo, BanchoLeomon took the blast through his left pectoral.

"Ban...BanchoLeomon!" Keke cried out.

Tai was a loss for words as BanchoLeomon collapsed to the ground.

"NO! BANCHOLEOMON!" TK and Patamon cried out as they hurried by the warrior's side.

Kari and Gatomon knelt over by BanchoLeomon's fallen side. "BANCHOLEOMON!"

"It... it can't be!" Sam exclaimed.

Tike blinked. "He took the blast for them before we could!"

"No! BanchoLeomon!" Sora and Mimi screamed.

Throwing his head back, TK screamed as tears streamed from his eyes. "_**BANCHOLEOMON! NO!**_"

Patamon huddled close to TK, growling towards Burizalor. "You... monster!"

Gatomon hissed, expressing hatred never seen since with Myotismon. "You won't get away with this!"

"How could he?" Mimi gasped, covering her mouth as she sank to her knees.

"YOU BASTARD!" Joe roared as he stormed at the tyrant... only to be pushed back by David.

"STAY BACK!" David yelled.

"You... you!" growled Tai as his eyes slightly turned white. All the rage pitted within him was beginning to surface, reflecting his anger and hatred toward Burizalor. "Bastard... you... won't... get away..."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Overwhelmed with shock, X shared the group's fears. "I... I should've told them sooner! But, now... it's too late!"

"What's happening, X?" Piximon demanded. "Are you saying... the Life Bomb...?"

"Didn't work," the masked man dreadfully stated, casting his eyes to the floor. "I didn't peg Burizalor to be this durable. Another stupid miscalculation on my part!"

Centaurumon snapped. "What? Then, they can't flee from the planet?"

"Not unless..." X mumbled. "My friends can hold the tyrant off and give the others time to get into the ship! But, that monster just took out BanchoLeomon!"

"No, that can't be!" Andromon exclaimed. "The Life Bomb was supposed to have been the trump card to slay that monster!"

"I underestimated Burizalor's resilient nature," X affirmed, shaking his head. "If they don't get out of there, Burizalor will no doubt wipe them all out the same way he destroyed the world Gennai once safeguarded!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

As Tai's eyes fell on BanchoLeomon, he clenched his fists. "You saved us... you... even gave your life... now, it's all gone to waste." He whirled around, facing the tyrant's direction whilst gritting his teeth. "Burizalor!"

"Humph, to believe that last resort damaged me... ME! I nearly died following that last attack!" Burizalor roared as his cries filled the vicinity. "_**ME! LORD BURIZALOR!**_" Another mood swing kicked in as he shifted to a calmer demeanor. "There's no escape for any of you. I've killed two Chosen and all there's left is six. After I'm done killing you, I'll take pleasure wiping your cohorts out. One after another. Now, it's time for me to take those Crests!"

With that, Burizalor raised his hands and utilized his telekinesis powers.

The seven Crests/Tags flew out of the children's necks and right into the tyrant's waiting grasp. The Digi-Destined watched in horror as their items encircled the emperor.

"THOSE ARE OUR CRESTS AND TAGS!" Tai screamed.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Sora demanded.

"Heh," Burizalor grinned devilishly as he closed his hands.

Shattering like glass, all seven Crests and Tags shattered. Their shard remains scattered into the wind and vanished. All it took was less than a second for all the Crests and Tags to vanish. The digimon's chances of evolving into their higher forms became null and void.

Keke blanched. "THEIR CRESTS AND TAGS!"

"GONE?" Sam blanched.

"YOU AREN'T PLAYING FAIR!" Gatomon shouted.

"BASTARD!" Tai roared as he turned, facing the group. "Guys! Get to the Olympus Summit! We have a chance, but we need to hurry! Get BanchoLeomon out of here! There's a chance to save him, Izzy, and Matt!"

"He's right, guys! Let's go!" Keke called to the Digi-Destined.

"Right! Everyone, we're heading to the Olympus Summit!" Dianamon declared as she and Minervamon hovered into the air.

Realizing his friends were delaying time, Tai whirled around and bellowed at them. "_**WHAT ARE YA'LL WAITING FOR? GO! NOW!**_"

"NO!" TK retorted as he yelled at Tai. "For BanchoLeomon, Izzy, and my brother, I'm staying!"

"I wouldn't abandon you, brother!" Kari said.

"Don't argue with me, you two! We lost our Crests!" The furious Bearer of Courage glared at them angrily and intently. "Our Digimon lost their powers to evolve! You guys can probably restore their powers at the summit! Now go! We don't have much time!"

"TAI!" Kari cried as she raced to her brother.

"_**LEAVE, KARI! BEFORE I FINALLY LOSE IT!**_"

"Tai! They'll go, but Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and I will stay to fight this monster," Keke affirmed. "You let us protect you."

Sora quickly ran over to Tai. "Tai! You'll be going with us! Leave them to fight Burizalor! But, we can't go without you!"

Burizalor's eyes quickly fell on Sora as he watched her storm toward Tai.

Tai quickly caught on the tyrant's intent. "_**NO! SORA GET BACK!**_"

Burizalor chortled darkly. "No, I'm not letting _any_ of _you_ escape. Did you think I'd let _any_ survivors go? YOU'RE WRONG!"

Suddenly, Sora felt her whole body freeze and hover into the air on its own.

"SORA!" Biyomon cried out.

Everyone cried in unison, overwhelmed with shock at the heart-gripping scene. "SORA!"

Burizalor chortled evilly as he pointed his finger toward Sora.

"_**SOOOOOORA!**_" Tai roared a blood-curdling scream. "_**PUT HER DOWN, BURIZALOR NOW!**_"

"LET HER GO!" Biyomon cried.

Throwing his hand up, Burizalor sent Sora sailing into the air.

"_**STOP THIS! BURIZAAAAAALOOOR!**_" The Bearer of Courage bellowed, but his angry pleas fell on Burizalor's 'deaf' ears.

Burizalor pointed his finger and fired a quick beam.

"_**TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**_"

_**Shick!**_

The beam passed through Sora's chest as she fell into Tai's arms.

"SOOOORA!" Tai cried out as he and Biyomon jumped forward to catch her.

As if the flow of time flowed, Sora's body plunged further until Tai dove in and caught the girl's motionless body. Looking over her, Tai's eyes widened as he saw no life in Sora's life, which was snuffed out at one shot. Consumed with grief and anger, Tai felt his whole body tremble. His mind ultimately fractured as her death played out a hundred times over.

"Sora... no... this... can't be... it can't be..."

Tai's eyes watered as tears streamed down his eyes.

First, Izzy, then Matt, and now Sora.

Burizalor extinguished three Digi-destined's lives.

All snuffed to extinguish the tyrant's fears of a developing Ascendant.

"_**SORA! NO!**_" Biyomon cried as she threw herself atop of the girl's lifeless form.

TK and Kari tried running over to them only to be obstructed by Tike and Kara.

"SORA!" TK and Kari cried out.

Mimi was speechless as was Joe.

Another Chosen was lost.

And all to cure a psychotic emperor's paranoia.

"Bastard... you!" Keke growled as she tensed up. "Now, you've done it."

Taking a few deep breaths, Tai growled as his tears plopped against Sora's face and he closed his eyes out of anguish.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Stumbling back, X was taken aback with the horrifying outcome.

An outcome he hadn't taken into account.

Suddenly, tears fell out of the masked man's eyes.

If Izzy and Matt's deaths had affected him more, Sora's just did...

...and for good reason.

"Don't tell us. Someone else... met their end...?" Centaurumon inquired.

"X?" asked Piximon.

"Sora... she's gone..." X muttered whilst clenching his fists. "That does it! I'm going over t-" He abruptly paused as he sensed a growing power emanating from Spira. "No, Burizalor... you've done it now. Your end is at hand."

Befuddled, Andromon approached the masked being. "What do you mean?"

"Arise, Ascendant..." X muttered.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Closing his eyes and mind, Tai reflected on the moments when Sora mentioned her Crest of Love with Biyomon.

_'You know something that I found that my mom loves me very much.'_

_'And it was your crest that helped me digivolve, Sora.'_

_'Yeah. I'm glad.'_

_'I felt something like love too, but I couldn't make out to what it was.'_

Tai could remember that very well from the time Sora's Crest's awakening derived from Sora's own love. He had wanted to tell her that since arriving in the Digital World. Since then, they have gotten a lot closer and became more than just friends. He shared the same kind of love for Sora and now his only love had been taken away from him.

No, Burizalor _flat out_ murdered her against her own will.

"Heh," Burizalor's devilish chortles filled the air as everyone was still reeling from Sora's abrupt death. "Now, which one of you shall I pick off next?"

As Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and the Olympian dup stepped at the forefront, Burizalor hastily lifted a finger and prepared to fire.

Unbeknownst to them, Tai's body began trembling.

He gripped his Digivice as orange streaks of light wove around him.

Agumon watched as an orange aura outlined and materialized around him.

Biyomon was the first to notice as she curiously faced them. "Tai, Agumon?"

Lifting his head, Tai's eyes turned white as he struggled to maintain his composure.

In fact, he was just ready to explodewith unrelenting fury.

"You... you... ruthless... heartless," Tai growled, his voice began cracking. "BASTARD!"

At that moment, albeit briefly, something _finally_ snapped within Tai. His saddened emotions were dashed completely and replaced with rage. Roaring a loud scream of rage, the boy's chest glowed and fully displayed the symbol for the Crest of Courage. Agumon, too, sported the exact symbol on his chest: the Crest of Courage. Energies welled up and exploded around the duo as a mysterious force pulled them together. Everyone turned and watched in utter silence as pillars of orange light engulfed Tai and Agumon.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert **_**Super Dragon Soul**_** theme, instrumental version)**

Tai's eyes shifted from chocolate brown to a blue-green hue. The boy's hair started rising as a golden flash appeared and faded. As storm clouds formed in the skies, radical lightning belted the vicinity, startling the Digi-Destined and their cohorts. The storm clouds swirled around the area, mostly hovering over Tai and Agumon's position.

All eyes, including Burizalor's, were drawn complete to this moment.

This exact moment. The moment that would completely alter the entire Digiverse and shift the balance of power.

Tai dropped his Digivice, which shattered into pieces.

The orange glow shimmering around Tai and Agumon turned bright _gold_. More lightning fell, blasting the earth.

"_**I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYMORE OF MY FRIENDS!**_"

Burizalor fixated a befuddled and terrified stare on the duo.

Throwing his head up, Tai Kamiya roared a raging, blood-curdling scream, as the pillars of light meshed him and Agumon. It looked as though they were about to transform as they were being pulled against one another. Punimon, Palmon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Motimon, Minervamon, and Dianamon raised their heads as they were drawn to the duo's synchronizing energies. They all had glazed looks over their eyes. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David faced Tai and Agumon, sensing the growing power emanating from the two.

A wave of nostalgia washed over the Digital Humans as they were reminded of a time...

...and in a different universe where they wielded such great power.

"It's coming," Sam whispered. "This huge power signature."

Tike nodded. "It's like before."

Kara added. "Almost like last time..."

David looked forward with a straight face. "It had to take the pain of loss to unlock it."

Keke frowned, reflecting to the last catalyst that triggered another Ascendant from her universe. "The Ascendant finally awakens." _X, are you seeing this? Just like the time, you... transformed, but here the circumstances are different._

As the pillars of golden light faded, they dissipated and revealed a long figure.

Standing amidst a golden sheen, a lone figure garbed in orange armor, covering his chest, back, shoulders, shins, and shoulders. Underneath the orange armor, the warrior wore what resembled a black bodysuit. Every part of his body was covered with this black material, including his hands and feet. The same golden aura surrounded the warrior, his hair lifted upward and awash with gold hue. All injuries inflicted on him were healed. Opening his eyes, they were revealed as being blue-green. Thick golden, wisp-like energy wisped around his body. With his back to everyone, the warrior whirled around and faced them.

Dianamon marveled at the astonishingly rare sight. "Astounding... this power... this is all coming from those _two_?"

Minervamon stammered. "They... they merged... to become one! One entity!"

"What... what this is?" Joe exclaimed, taken aback by the shocking transformation.

Mimi gasped. "So, beautiful... but... is that really...?"

TK shouted. "TAI AND AGUMON?"

Kari blinked, drawn completely to the golden warrior. "Tai? Agumon? What's happened to you two?"

"So, this is the Ascendant!" Gatomon exclaimed.

The Digital Humans stood their ground, silently marveling at the awakened Ascendant.

"We... No, I am Omega X," the Ascendant confirmed, facing his friends. His tone became deepened and masculine, losing all traces of child-like playfulness. "Keke, Sam, you take the others away from here, get to the Olympus Summit, and do what needs to be done! Leave Burizalor with me!"

"Tai... we can't leave this... to you..." Kari cautiously approached the warrior who is partially her brother. "Tai!"

"_**GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I LOSE ANY SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!**_"

"Guys! We have to go!" Keke cried out.

Tike and Kara hastily picked BanchoLeomon off the ground. Minervamon carried both Izzy and Sora.

"Let's head for the Olympus Summit everyone! Follow us!" Dianamon quickly called out.

Wasting no time, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon were gathered together by Keke and the others.

Kari whispered, still allured by Omega X's golden light. "…Tai… Agumon…"

Locking eyes with Burizalor, the warrior, now proclaimed Omega X, stared down the tyrant.

Omega X, a fusion of Tai and Agumon, emerged as the legendary Ascendant. His eyes were filled with raw hatred.

Visibly shakened, Burizalor's eyes widened with an emotion the heroes would ever see: fear.

"Burizalor, I _am_ your end."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Angry Ascendant! Omega X Throws Down the Gauntlet!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The Ascendant appears on stage! The wait is over and this is the defining moment of my series. Omega X was designed to be Burizalor's judgment for all the crimes and atrocities he's committed. Besides, Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet, which literally means _end_. Quite fitting if you ask me.

On a related note, Omega X was long created prior to _Digimon Frontier's_ Japanese release (2002) and the nature of his power exceeds those of the Legendary Warriors. He may seem similar to a Legendary Warrior from _Frontier_, but on the same token he's far different (power-level wise).

And you'll see why once Omega X throws down with Burizalor. ;)

Burizalor's deserved whipping begins next chapter!

Send a review, have a Happy Thanksgiving, and stay gold!


	48. Angry Ascendant! Omega X Throws Down!

**A/N:** Omega X demonstrates his power and dishes a beating on the tyrant.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 48: The Angry Ascendant! Omega X Throws Down the Gauntlet!**_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Initially responding to the turn of events, Andromon, Centaurumon, and Piximon blanched. "WOW! IS THAT REALLY TAI AND AGUMON?"

Frowning behind his mask, X clenched his fists. "It had to take the pain of loss to do it, but those boys did it. Even when their Crest was destroyed, Tai was able to invoke the properties of his Crest's powers from within and brought it. And mix that with intense emotions and with his Digivice's power, the merger was complete."

"So, Tai and Agumon have become one entity?" Piximon inquired.

"Correct. They are now Omega X. They've unlocked a power not even their predecessors could."

Centaurumon nodded. "I can feel his power emanating from Spira."

"It's incredible. Even in the after life, we can feel his presence," said Piximon.

Andromon confirmed as his scanners lifted a few power reading numbers. "My calculations confirm his power is greater than Burizalor's."

"Yes, but this conflict has yet to be resolved," X affirmed. _All right, Tai and Agumon. This is your stage, boys. Omega X, you have achieved a great power, but you can't let it go to your head. You still can't afford to make any mistakes. In fact, even if you do defeat Burizalor, there's still the Greater Evil... make sure everyone gets to the Olympus Summit!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island**_

As he arrived via a Mekanorimon, Gennai landed outside a cavern. He slowly walked through the cavern's mouth and turned out a flashlight to guide her through the pitch darkness. The further he explored, the closer he reached his recent excavation location. He stopped and turned, facing a wall with ancient digital hieroglyphics inscribed on the walls. The writings were similar to the ones Izzy scanned back on the Continent of Server.

"Hmmm, if these translations are correct, I've deciphered these writings and they tell me..."

His closed eyes barely opened as he stared closely at the translator handheld device.

"The dark force behind the Wall of Fire... will emerge... when the Great Evil is conquered... only the warriors with the powers of light can vanquish him completely."

Blinking thrice, Gennai re-read the line. "...this Greater Evil will plunge world into darkness upon awakening if warriors don't stop him. The great apocalypse will come forth." Taking a moment to grasp this, the older man's pale grew pale with dread. "Dear me. It couldn't be... it's the Greater Evil that Taito and his cohorts were forced to fight before. If this prophecy is true, then... it's _him_. Apocaly..."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

The dust settled on the ground as the legendary face-off ensued. With a golden sheen surrounding him, Omega X glared down the evil tyrant Burizalor. The awakened Ascendant stood his ground, not moving an inch whilst his eyes pierced a hateful gaze at the white-skinned creature. Once Tai and Agumon, the warrior known as Omega X came to life to deal with the true scum of the Digiverse.

Quivering with fear, Burizalor's face dampened with sweat. Before his eyes, a god-like force stood several feet from where he positioned. Barely opening his left eye, Burizalor got a better glimpse of Omega X. Never before had he witnessed such a phenomenon unfold. This was the rare one-tenth of a million chance of an event.

"Wha... what's this? I... I thought only Digimon could naturally evolve into mega-levels?" Burizalor blanched as he blinked thrice. "Damn it all! What does this signify? A Digimon and a human merging... into a single composite being?"

The Digi-Destined, the Digital Warriors, and the Olympian duo stared in befuddlement and shock while watching Omega X. Most surprised of all was Kari, who still couldn't comprehend what just happened. She even wondered if Omega X was truly her brother and Agumon. What she and the others witnessed was history in the making; though, Keke, Tike, and the others claimed this kind of power was nothing to them, but they couldn't deny it was an exciting event.

"Guys! There's no time! I told ya'll to go!" Omega X called out as he had his back turned to the group. "Get to the Olympus Summit and do whatever it takes to restore the Digicores! There's still the chance we can save everyone this monster has killed and free the Holy Beasts! But, you leave Burizalor with me!" He snarled, gritting his teeth as he meticulously watched Burizalor's every move.

"Right. Let's go, guys!" Keke called to everyone.

"But, Tai! We can't go without you!" TK protested.

Kari nodded. "Or, Agumon! If you're really Tai and Agumon, you'll listen to us!"

"TK! KARI! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME ANYMORE JUST GO NOW BEFORE I LOSE MYSELF!" Omega X bellowed, startling the kids.

Giving in, Kari replied. "...yes... Yes, we're leaving now." This was the first time she felt _fear_ for her brother. Granted, he has scolded her before, but never to the point of flat-out roaring at her. However, she could still sense Tai's humanity behind this furious warrior. "Good luck, Tai, Agumon. We'll be waiting for you." She turned as tears fell from her eyes. Lifting her head, she boldly wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed TK's arm. "We're leaving, TK."

"Ow! That hurt!"

"There's no time! We have to go!"

Scooping Sora's body in her arms, Keke faced Omega X's direction.

"Make sure Sora's body is safe."

"Right," Keke acknowledged Omega X's wish. "And we'll look for Matt's as hard as we can." With that, she turned away and probed the intense Ki emanating from the golden-haired, orange-armored warrior. _Intense. Tai and Agumon's fusion produced a strong Ascendant! His power is even higher than Burizalor's now! But, even with great power, he shouldn't take this situation lightly. _"Omega X, don't let this new power go to your head. Just kick that bastard's ass."

Omega X offered no initial response.

The Digital Humans carried the Digi-Destined and their Digimon into the air whilst Dianamon and Minervamon flew off with BanchoLeomon.

"Can he defeat Burizalor?" wondered Joe.

Gomamon frowned. "Hard to say, but wow... what intense power."

"Right! Burizalor still hasn't even shown us 100 percent of his strength!" exclaimed Lillymon, who digivolved prior to lifting off. "Mimi, hang on tight."

"I find it hard to believe that's Tai and Agumon down there!" Mimi tried to comprehend the events leading to Omega X's rise.

Kari spoke up. "Believe me, guys. I know that's my brother and Agumon. I can feel it, but he's... he's become too consumed with rage."

"I'm just glad he didn't go SkullGreymon on us!" TK cried out.

Sam frowned. "You heard what he said. Let's get moving!"

Dianamon announced to the group. "Follow me! Minervamon and I will lead you all to the Olympus Summit!"

"RIGHT!"

"KICK THAT LIZARD'S ASS, OMEGA X!" Tike cheered from the air

_Tai, Agumon, you two as one can sufficiently pummel Burizalor._ David mentally noted as he watched Omega X obstructing Burizalor's path. "The ball's in your court now, Omega X."

Hastily gliding through the air, the group fled into the distance and headed toward the Olympus Summit.

Smiling proudly, Kari hung onto Kara, who carried her and Gatomon. "That's really my brother and Agumon. They've really become an Ascendant."

Kara snickered. _Welcome to the club, Omega X. Just wait until we get our Ascendant powers back. _

Watching the group flee, Burizalor cackled. "Heh, I told you I wouldn't let _any _of you escape alive!" With that, he pointed his finger up and prepared to fire an array of Death Beams.

Catching Burizalor on his act, Omega X flickered from view and vanished.

_**Shoom.**_

Before Burizalor could even blink...

...Omega X stood right in front of him!

The emperor blanched in disbelief and watched as Omega X grabbed his hand.

"GAH!" Burizalor gritted his teeth as he felt Omega X's hand tightly grasp his fist. "Nnngh! How... how are you... doing this?" Overwhelmed with shock, the tyrant felt as Omega X slowly began crushing his hand.

_**Crack!**_

Burizalor screeched and winced as he heard several pops. A few bones in his hands cracked as Omega X squeezed tighter.

"_**AUGH!**_" screamed the cold emperor, who struggled to even jerk his hand away.

Omega X angrily snarled while forcing the tyrant to his knees. "That's enough you scum of the Digiverse! You've killed _innocent_ people... _innocent_ Digimon! All of them good! Are you still not satisfied with all the people you've killed?" He crushed Burizalor's hand, forcing the tyrant to scream out in agonizing pain. "Like Izzy... like Matt... and just now Sora!"

Burizalor quickly responded as he forged a barrier around himself and Omega X. Unfazed, Omega X was unharmed by the streams of energy within the barrier.

Burizalor jerked his hand away and hastily sprang back. Creating a distance between himself and the golden warrior, Burizalor was greatly taken aback by Omega X's marvelous power. He still reeled from the reality that Omega X broke a few bones in his hand. Shaking his hand, Burizalor popped his fingers into place and cringed with anger.

"H-H-How did you acquire so much power?" Burizalor screamed. His eyes widened as he froze with fear. "Y-Y-Y couldn't be? Could you?"

Omega X dropped his hand while not taking his eye off the tyrant.

"Y-You're... you're the Ascendant... from my visions!"

xxxxx

Distancing themselves further from the face-off, the Digi-Destined and their cohorts reached halfway across Spira. They drew nearer to the Olympus Summit as Dianamon and Minervamon led them through the path.

Kari whispered. "I understand, brother."

"Hmm?" Kara overheard the girl mumble.

Tike turned, listening to Kari. "Huh?"

Gatomon blinked. "Kari?"

"I understand now. You... you were able to become an Ascendant."

The Digital Humans all sported smiles upon hearing Kari completely comprehend the meaning behind the power.

"Just you wait, he'll finish Burizalor and meet up with us," TK reassured Tai's sister. "He and Agumon will make Burizalor pay for what he's done to Izzy, my brother, and Sora!"

The Child of Light affirmed. "I know."

xxxxx

Omega X flexed his right arm, fiercely glaring down Burizalor intently. "You..."

Burizalor hissed. "Nnngh!"

"You..." Omega X threw both arms down and bellowed angrily as his golden sheen exploded around his body. "_**YOU'VE SERIOUSLY PISSED ME OFF, BURIZALOR! IT'S OVER!**_"

Before Burizalor could move...

_**WHAM!**_

Omega X leveled Burizalor with a right hook, sending the tyrant sailing 40 feet into the air. The warrior jetted up faster than Burizalor could perceive and pulverized him with an elbow shot into his abdomen. Burizalor gasped out in pain while Omega X punched Burizalor. One blow sent the tyrant plunging through a mountainside. Burizalor quickly glided through the debris and frantically looked around, seeing no sightings of the golden warrior. He whirled around as Omega X landed an uppercut, sending him flying up. Omega X flew up to the tyrant's level and grabbed him, planting him with a vicious backbreaker!

"_**AUUUUUGH!**_" Burizalor roared a blood-curling scream.

Omega X followed it with an elbow smash, which sent Burizalor plunging through the earth below.

_**BOOM!**_

As he fell like dead weight, a large amount of earth kicked up into the air where Burizalor was buried 20 feet under.

Omega X hovered 50 feet over where Burizalor landed and waited for the emperor to emerge. Anticipating a sneak attack, he probed the tyrant's presence and watched a pillar of purple light shot through the earth. Burizalor punched through the debris and shot upward, stopping abruptly at Omega X's level. The tyrant's face contorted and conveyed fury until a smile of arrogance smeared over his pale face.

"Awfully noble, aren't you?" The tyrant chortled as he wiped the blood trickling across his lips. "You loathe what I've done? You brainless brute... I bet that new power of yours has consumed whatever humanity you had left. Overtime, with this awakened power... you'll become hungry for battle. Bloodlust will consume you overtime and you'll become what you abhor the most... _a _monsterlike myself. Ascendants are supposed to be feared monsters!"

"I'll prove you wrong. I'm nothing like you!"

"You say that now, but you can't comprehend what the future may entail. Unless you can see the future, can you?"

"Doesn't matter. None of us have foresight. Today, I know for a fact you're going to _die_."

The tyrant cackled, scoffing at Omega X's idle threat. "_ME? _Burizalor?Haha, sorry to disappoint you, my friend... but, you couldn't kill me! Not even with this new Ascendant power!"

Omega X merely smirked.

"Heh, well I suppose you'll have to try then!"

Burizalor glanced over his shoulder and watched billowing smoke build up from a lava bed behind him. Still smiling, Omega X kept his eye on him.

_**Shoom!**_

The tyrant hastily glided through the smoke and stopped outside the opposite end.

_**Shoom!**_

Right there matching his speed, Omega X caught up and passed through the smoke.

And the warrior _still_ wore the same smirk.

As his lips curled, Burizalor snarled and threw a volley of red blasts at Omega X.

_**Pow!**_

_**Pow!**_

_**Pow!**_

"_**AUUUUUUGH!**_" Burizalor bellowed as he formed a giant red ball and polished off Omega X, catching him head-on.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

As the blasts converged on their target, they exploded and engulfed Omega X. Burizalor dropped his arms whilst catching his breath. His eyes watched as the cloud enshrouding Omega X cleared, revealing the warrior.

Mystifying the tyrant, Omega X was revealed to be completely unscathed by his attacks. Growling whilst releasing his pitted frustration, Burizalor screamed and hurled another volley of rapid blasts. They all impacted but did little to faze Omega X, who simply took them without flinching.

_How... HOW ARE THEY NOT DAMAGING HIM? THESE BLASTS ARE ENOUGH TO DELETE ANYTHING THEY TOUCH!_

The emperor's fleeting thoughts screamed out within his mind as his eyes fell on the unfazed warrior. Out of desperation, Burizalor threw a giant energy wave that caught Omega X...

_**BA-BOOM!**_

...hitting him head-on!

The explosion was big enough to be felt halfway across the planet as vibrations carried across. Once Burizalor lowered his guard, he watched as the smoke cleared away again.

"You... you better not be..."

Much to his horrifying dismay, the smoke cleared and revealed an unscathed Omega X.

"Da... DAMN YOU!" Burizalor screamed with frustration.

Omega X snorted, scowling toward the flabbergasted emperor. "I can't show _you_ mercy. Not any more."

Scoffing, Burizalor laughed off Omega X's remark. "Heh."

Suddenly, the moment Omega X put his right hand out...

_**BOOM!  
**_

A shockwave smacked Burizalor head-on, sending him sailing 30 feet back. Burizalor flipped backwards and managed to stop himself from flying back any further. Alarmed, Burizalor eyed Omega and was overwhelmed with distress. Taking Burizalor lightly, Omega X's frown curved into a smirk, conveying delight with Burizalor's fear.

_THIS CAN'T BE! NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS SCUM TO TOY WITH ME! ME, LORD BURIZALOR!_ The tyrant mentally noted as he pierced a hateful glare at the Ascendant.

Dropping his outstretched palm, Omega X rocketed forward and landed a stiff elbow shot to Burizalor's face. The blow sent Burizalor sailing back as he flipped backward and caught Omega X already in front of him. Omega X landed a mean uppercut to the tyrant's lower jaw. Following the blow, Burizalor was sent flying. Propelling himself like a rocket, Omega X shot up and landed a headbutt into Burizalor's back.

"_**GAAAAAUGH!**_" Burizalor screamed as he flipped backward and caught Omega X hovering in front of him, sporting the same confident smirk. "YOU COCKY BASTARD! HEE-YAAA!" He threw a kick, which Omega X countered. He threw a punch as the Ascendant caught.

The two superpowers quickly exchanged a flurry of blows. All of Burizalor's punches and kicks were evaded and countered. Burizalor followed Omega X, trailing after him and sailing across the clouds. As their blows impacted, loud booms erupted from the clouds, which resembled the roars of thunder. The skies lit up as the blows meshed against each other. The skies trembled between their parried blows and impact shots.

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

Omega X and Burizalor glided out of the clouds as they stopped halfway over the skies. Catching his breath, Burizalor descended atop of a pillar and followed Omega X. The Ascendant landed on a mesa and didn't take his guard off the quivering tyrant.

_He's matching me... blow for blow? This can't be possible!_ Burizalor angrily narrowed his eyes and meticulously examined Omega X from afar. _How am I even going to damage this bastard?_

"What are you lulling around for? I'm right here."

"BASTARD!" Burizalor shouted, firing a beam through his finger.

_**Veen!**_

As the beam approached, Omega X sidestepped it at the last second.

Bewildered, the tyrant stammered and yelled. "B-B-But... _**YOU! YOU DODGED THAT? NO ONE EVER DODGES THEM!**_"

Omega X made no effort to move an inch.

"_**TAKE THESE, YOU COCKY BASTARD! DIE! DIE! DIE!**_"

Burizalor fired continuous beams at Omega X. As he launched more, Omega X easily evaded and whizzed around the beams, timing all of them accordingly. He phased out from one side and reappeared 20 feet across. Burizalor followed him and threw a beam at his direction. Omega X flickered out of view as the beam passed through an after image. The process repeated and rinsed itself as Burizalor threw beams around in hopes of catching Omega X.

However, much to his dismay, _none _of his beams made contact. Omega X finally ceased movement and hovered 30 feet from the tyrant.

Incensed, Burizalor rebuked at the Ascendant. "Damn it! If only I could just hit you_ once_! _**JUST ONCE!**_"

Omega X shot a cocky smile, offering Burizalor a free shot. "Hit me then."

"Wh-What did you say?" Burizalor scowled, gritting his teeth. "Don't you… _**YOU DARE MOCK ME!**_" He threw a beam directly at Omega X…

_**Pow!**_

Omega X's head snapped back as the beam impacted his face. Burizalor gazed onward, waiting for an initial response. The Ascendant dropped his chin, shooting a serious gaze at the quivering emperor.

"No… you… you!"

"So the monster who can destroy Digiworlds can't destroy one little man?"

Burizalor stammered, quivering with fear. "…You… What are you?"

"I think you know already. I am an Ascendant, sent from Earth and Digiworld to defeat you. I'm the legendary warrior with a courageous heart awakened by rage."

The tyrant hovered back as it let it all sink into his broken mind.

"_**I AM OMEGA X THE ASCENDANT!**_"

Abrupt silence followed as Burizalor and Omega X faced each other down. Burizalor stopped quivering as he slightly breathed deeply and put on a calm façade to conceal his true reaction to this shocking revelation.

Right in front of him, his worst nightmare became realized.

Burizalor chuckled. "I knew it. There's accuracy to the fable after all. Heh, heh… _A _courageous heart_, _you say? No wonder Yamato and his pet couldn't pull it off… no matter how furious that fool got." He threw his arms down, clenching both fists as an angry mood swing kicked in. "D… _**DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO HELL!**_" The paranoid emperor pierced a penetrating, hateful stare through Omega X. _SUCH HUMILIATION! I, BURIZALOR! BEATEN BY A… LOWLY… PIECE OF EARTH AND DATA SCUM! ASCENDANT, MY FOOT! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE… THAT'S WHAT IT IS! ONCE I WAKE UP, I WILL REALIZE WHO I AM AND STAND TRIUMPHANT! I AM LORD BURIZALOR, RULER OF THE DIGIVERSE!_

Omega X scoffed. "It's over, Burizalor."

Initially responding to Omega X's death threat, Burizalor's mood shifted to a fuming rage. The more he released his pitted anger, the more it began effecting the environment. A black aura seeped through his body and reached the skies, polluting everything within and outside his range – including tens and hundreds of kilometers. The skies darkened, shifting a darker shade of red and large holes began materializing. The clouds darkened, turning black whilst the skies were suddenly 'torn off.' The skies became a grid-like universe, which encompassed the entire planet.

The sudden shift in the planet's atmosphere was a clear indication of Burizalor utilizing his unique ability to alter reality.

Omega X powered up, lifting one hand into the air as he forged a miniature Terra Force. _Great! The way he's releasing his power… he's shifting the planet and altering reality around him! Is he intending to destroy this world? _"I'm not taking any chances with you! _**Terra Force!**_" He threw the ball at Burizalor.

To Omega X's shock, the ball deleted once it impacted Burizalor.

"So, my suspicions were right."

As Burizalor's black aura expanded, Omega X produced a golden sheen that grew and collided with the tyrant's. The two tested each other's power auras as golden light intertwined with the black darkness. The two opposing energies coalesced and meshed until they dissipated.

Everything near their encompassing vicinity started to break down. Burizalor and Omega X's energy washed over the landscape while deleting everything in its path.

Altering reality on his whim, Burizalor initiated a set-up to shift the battle to his favor.

Omega X was readily able to take on what the tyrant was about to throw at him.

"No, I'm afraid it's over for you, Ascendant."

"…"

Burizalor sneered. "You should've finished me when you had the chance. Now, you pay for it."

xxxxx

_**Top of the Olympus Summit/Outside the Sacred Guardian Temple**_

Arriving at their destination, Dianamon and Minervamon descended near the entrance mouth. They set BanchoLeomon down while the Digi-Destined and their cohorts landed behind them. Allured by the majestic temple, the Digi-Destined and the Digital Humans' eyes widened in incredulity.

"Look at that, you guys!" The Child of Hope stared in awe at the temple.

Joe blinked in astonishment. "Incredible."

Mimi surveyed the ancient structures settling around them. "It's a nice view."

Patamon glanced over the edge of the temple and eyed the planet from the high altitude. "Now, I can really see how humongous this planet really is!"

Kari frowned. "Guys, we don't have time to sight-see. We have work to do!"

"Right," Keke said with Sora's body in her arms. "We need to find the Digicores and bring them here!"

"Yes, without them, we can't revive their powers," Dianamon proclaimed. "We require them in order for the ritual to work."

Minervamon nodded. "Don't worry. I remember exactly where the Digicores are!"

"And that's where my brother was buried," TK reminded the Olympian. "Please, we need to get his body and the Digicores here."

"Don't worry! You leave that to us!" Tike reassured the group. "Right, Kara?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sam folded his arms, rubbing his chin. "Time is against us. We better act fast."

Suddenly, BanchoLeomon coughed and startled everyone. All eyes fell on the fallen warrior as he spat blood as more crimson ooze spilled out from his wound.

"BanchoLeomon!" TK and Patamon cried out as they raced over by the warrior's side.

Gatomon added. "Patamon, can you heal him?"

"I'll try, but I need to digivolve and I don't have enough energy to pull it off."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Joe offered as he put Izzy's body next to BanchoLeomon's. He sat down and examined the grisly wound where Burizalor made his mark. "Damn. If he keeps this up, he likely won't make it! I can close it up with bandages. Mimi, come give me a hand!"

Mimi nodded. "Right!" She hurried over as she, Lillymon, and Gomamon huddled close to Joe to tend to BanchoLeomon's wound. "What a terrible wound!"

"Yeah, he's bleeding too much," Gomamon cringed.

Lillymon covered her mouth. "Please, be ok!"

"Shoot, if we lose him, we'll lose Ogremon and those two Olympians!" The Bearer of Reliability felt tense as he opened up his medical bag. "Here goes."

Suddenly, David turned and noticed the skies darkening. Burizalor's corrupt energy reached as far as the Olympus Summit and soon it would engulf the whole planet. The group watched as the skies split up and became grid-like.

"What in world?" Motimon gawked at the event.

"Th-This doesn't look good!" Biyomon cried out.

Setting Sora down, Keke studied the overview of the grid-like sky. "This is Burizalor's work. He's somehow using his power to rip through time and space itself!"

"That and he's altering the reality of this world!" Sam exclaimed.

Consumed with apprehension, Dianamon watched as her world was being altered to the tyrant's own twisted whim. "He's intent of destroying our planet!"

Minervamon frowned. "As if he'd do that!"

"I'd say the chances are good! We didn't actually see him level up to 100 percent, did we?" Gatomon pointed out.

Tike added. "Right, that jerk's only been using 50 percent!"

"There's no time for us to be dallying around then!" Minervamon called out as she jumped off and glided into the air. "Who'll be joining me?"

"We will!" Tike, Kara, and David answered.

TK stood up as he drew Minervamon's attention. "Patamon and me and will go, too!"

"Good! Then, follow along!" The Olympian said as she jetted off.

"Let's go get my brother and the Digicores, Patamon."

Nodding, TK and Patamon were carried off by the warrior children – save Kara.

Watching them depart from Olympus Summit, Joe and Mimi stared at the skies with alarm. They and the others got an unsettling vibe when staring at the sky. It was a clear indication that the planet was on the verge of instability if it hasn't already.

The planet was being altered and in the first stages of breakdown.

"Bring the bodies into the temple, my friends! The least we can do is preserve them before the others return!" Dianamon declared.

Everyone else nodded in response and carried the bodies through the entrance mouth. Folding her arms together, Kari felt the cold and omnious vibe emanating from the tyrant.

"Tai, Agumon… be careful," the child murmured softly.

Gatomon approached her partner and quietly guided her toward the entrance. "They'll be fine. Let's get inside. It's calmer in there."

The Child of Light asserted. "Yeah, ok."

xxxxx

Guiding herself through the air, Minervamon carefully viewed the altering skies and landscapes. The sheer reality of her birth world on the verge of possible destruction filled her mind with dread. However, despite these fears, she pressed onward and led the children accompanying her to where the Digicores were last utilized.

"Are you sure you remember where they are?" TK called out to the Olympian.

Nodding, Minervamon replied. "I have the best recollection out of my team! Of course, just trust me!"

Tike surveyed the landscapes as he noticed areas being deleted. "Guys. We have problems."

"Yeah, I noticed," David said.

Kara gulped. "Even we're in danger of being deleted if we're not careful."

"Nothing is going to stand in our way, guys! We'll get the Digicores and my brother before you know it!" The Bearer of Hope boldly asserted, firming his resolve.

Patamon smiled. "Right on, TK!"

Suddenly, Minervamon, Tike, David, and Kara probed the budding malignant Ki from afar. They honed in with their senses and isolated it.

"That's…!" Minervamon gasped.

Tike scowled. "The bastard… his power is growing…"

"Not just that, but…" Kara murmured.

David gaped. "Gathering and compressing something with his Ki!"

TK and Patamon overheard them, dreading what the tyrant was planning.

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber**_

"Calling in all units. _Any _units! This is Commander Shadramon!"

There were no immediate respondents on the other line, which irked the former Chosen known as Cyrus. Shadramon scrambled to the nearest port and scanned through a variety of live feed angles covering the planet's sectors. He found no signs of scattered soldiers. Suddenly, Shadramon caught a view of Spira's skies splitting open.

Flabbergasted, Shadramon made wind of this. "Wh-What's this? What's going on with this planet?" _It appears to going unstable! That explains why I can't get into contact with anyone. Wait, unless… _"Lord Burizalor, are you intent on destroying this world now?" He turned away and flew through the giant hole in the front view (the one ZeedGarurumon made when he and Matt hastily escaped).

Gazing forward at the darkened red skies, Shadramon blanched. "No! Lord Burizalor, you really mean it! I… I can't stay here much longer then! I better go!"

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Both warriors finished releasing their energy. Omega X cupped his hands by his left side and readily prepared a _Terra Beam_. Burizalor had both arms raised over his head as he dropped his arms by his sides.

"The likes of you will never kill me," the cold tyrant frowned. "I'd kill myself first."

Omega X snorted, gathering energy through his palms. "Whatever. Go ahead and off yourself. It'll save me the energy."

Burizalor produced a black energy ball in his hands and raised it over his head.

Chuckling, the emperor wore a sadistic and confident grin. "You won't kill me. You're the one who's going to die!"

Omega X gasped. "What?"

"I can survive anywhere… from the vacuum of space to other dimensions where you'd likely die, and pass through the space-time continuum itself! I have no limits, but can't say the same for you! Heh, heh!"

'What are you…?"

Wasting no time, Burizalor bellowed a beastly roar. "As my aura spread, it's already ripped through time and space! My power is already altering the reality of this dimension as we speak! Furthermore, I've only planted the seeds to this planet's destruction!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Feast you eyes! This is my _**Armageddon Genocide!**_" The tyrant howled deeply as he threw his amassed black energy ball into the ocean depths below. "_**THIS PLANET IS FINISHED! DEATH BALL!**_"

Omega X cried out in horror. "_**NOOOOO!**_"

Silence passed… albeit for a few seconds…

The ball plunged through the planet and exploded inside Spira's core. As the negative energy intertwined with the core's heat…

_**BA-BOOM!**_

"_**BURIZALOR! YOU BASTARD!**_"

Ignoring the Ascendant's cries, Burizalor laughed manically as his desire for destruction kicked in. Within a blink of an eye, a bright light engulfed the whole vicinity, including Omega X and Burizalor. The Ascendant's cries subsided quickly as the light consumed him. The last thing Omega X saw was the explosion that followed…

…and a bright flash that snuffed him out forever.

xxxxx

"LOOK OUT!" Minervamon screamed.

Before they could react, TK, Patamon, Tike, Kara, and David watched as the bright light reached them.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" TK cried out. "YOU GUYS….!"

And just like that… they were consumed completely.

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

Everyone felt the tremors from the planetary impact explosion.

Then, everyone, too, watched the bright light outside the windows.

"It's… it's too late?" Dianamon blanched.

"No… TK… Tai… _**NOOOO!**_" Kari cried out.

xxxxx

From a first-person view, the Digiverse's most beautiful gem was consumed by the white flash of light and sparked out.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Alarmed by the outcome, X sank to his knees and gasped. His face became paralyzed with distress and grave concern.

"X! What happened?" Centaurumon demanded.

Piximon flew over next to the masked man and noted his sudden distress.

"I… I'm sorry everyone," X pivoted his head, shaking his head. He finally broadcasted the dreadful news, quivering. "Planet Spira… is gone… and so have our friends… Burizalor has won."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Exact Vengeance, Omega X! Countdown to Spira's Collapse!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **OHNES! It's over!

…not! Judging by the next title, the story will certainly continue, but we'll see the aftermath of Burizalor's Death Ball attack. I won't leave you guys on a downer. ;)

Send a review, Happy Holidays, and stay gold!


	49. Exact Vengeance! Countdown to Collapse!

**A/N:** Is it the end of Spira? Has Burizalor truly won?

Find out... NOW!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 49: Exact Vengeance, Omega X! Countdown to Spira's Collapse!**_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

"It truly is over for them... our friends and mine," X muttered dreadfully, lowering his head. Shaking his head with disgust, he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe and get behind Omega X vanquishing Burizalor for good. But, the harsh reality of the tyrant's power came back to bite him. He stood up as Andromon, Piximon, and Centaurumon approached behind him. "I'm really sorry about this, guys."

"But, this... this can't be the end!" Centaurumon was in a state of denial. "Surely they've only barely hung on by a hair's breadth!"

Shaking his head dreadfully, X uttered no initial response.

"No, and after Leomon and Ogremon were just revived," said Piximon.

Andromon cast his eyes to the ground. "What a tragedy."

"I told him... I warned him to stay away from Burizalor, but he didn't listen and now look what happened!" X exclaimed. "He and everyone are gone. Gone with Spira and with them, the Digicores are lost forever."

Following X's depressing but truthful statement, cold silence fell over the group. There wasn't anything to change things. Just then, an old man's voice emanated within X's mind, drawing the masked watcher's attention from the grim situation.

_X! It's Gennai! Are you there?_

X quickly answered, channeling a mental link to the retired Digital Knight. _Yes, I'm here. Listen, Gennai, I really loathe having to break this to you..._

_Likewise, my friend. I've discovered a terrible prophetic message about the dark force behind the Wall of Fire. I'm sure you're well aware of this._

_Yes, yes, the Greater Evil will arise once the Great Evil has been dealt with. But, look, Gennai! This isn't time for some stupid prophecy expecting to become fulfilled! We've got urgent news! The Digi-Destined... my friends. Everyone on Spira is gone! Your greatest enemy has won. Burizalor has destroyed Spira, taking everyone and possibly himself with it! _

_WHAT? NO! THIS CAN'T BE! SURELY YOU'RE MISTAKEN?_

_HOW CAN I, X? I FELT THE PLANETARY DESTRUCTION FROM MY SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE!_

_But, if Burizalor destroyed himself with Spira... the Greater Evil should've appeared by now. You realize if Burizalor is defeated, the Greater Evil behind the Wall of Fire will emerge. _

X sighed deeply. _Yes, Gennai. I'm well aware of this. You don't hav- BWUH! Wait a second!_

_What's wrong, X? _

_You just said if Burizalor is destroyed, then the Greater Evil will emerge?_

_I believe I did, X._

_And no darkness rift has risen yet? Is the Digital World still in tact?_

_Of course, after all the Dark Masters were defeated, I felt Spiral Mountain vanish and witnessed the Digital World become reformatted. Everything is good as new._

_Not quite, Gennai. If Burizalor is alive, the Greater Evil hasn't arisen yet. And that means... Burizalor might not be gone. That means... there's a chance... Hold on! I need to check something!_

Hastily shifting his head westward, X focused his thoughts as he probed Spira's direction. To his relief, he caught Spira still intact with his god-like vision. Most importantly, he was still able to sense the Kis from his friends, including Omega X's and (unfortunately) Burizalor's. X gasped deeply and laughed with relief.

"SPIRA IS STILL THERE!" The masked man announced to the File Island crew. The news immediately lifted their spirits while X pumped his fists. "Unfortunately I still do feel Burizalor's presence, but to know our friends are still alive... that's GREAT!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island**_

Upon hearing X's heartfelt cheers, a relieved smile crept across the old man's wrinkled man. He shook his head, knowing full well the Digi-Destined wouldn't have been done away so easily. Granted he was shocked X presented him the terrible news, but his gut feeling would him otherwise.

"Good, Digi-Destined. Despite how arduous this whole adventure has been, it's far from over. The end of the road is still drawing near. After Burizalor, _he _will come."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"Excellent! I've always had faith in the Digi-Destined, but this is too good to be true!" Piximon merrily cheered, hovering around like crazy over Andromon and Centaurumon. "Now if only they can get off the planet!"

Andromon affirmed. "Indeed. Burizalor's attempt backfired on him."

Centaurumon nodded. "And now he'll have to answer to the Ascendant."

Clenching his fists tightly, X trembled with sheer anxiety. _C'mon, guys! Now all you need to do is get off Spira!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

"Are we dead?" murmured Kari, who uncovered her eyes. Much to her relief and bewilderment, the Bearer of Light surveyed the inner sanctuary. She stared across the room to see Gatomon. Then, she pivoted her eyes to the left side of the room, catching Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Lillymon, Biyomon, Motimon, and Sam gathered near Izzy, Sora, and BanchoLeomon's bodies. She then shifted toward the left side, noticing Dianamon and Keke standing side by side. As relief settled in, she sighed deeply. "We're alive!"

Gatomon blinked. "But, I thought we were goners?"

"That violent force certainly came from the tyrant!" Dianamon said, completely astounded. "There should've been an explosion to take us with it."

Gomamon asserted. "Argh! That jerk nearly gave us a scare, too! I thought we were all getting deleted!"

"An All-Delete failed, perhaps?" The lunar warrior bemused. "No, unless..."

"Unless, what Burizalor set to do didn't go as planned," Keke surmised. "I still do sense that monster."

Sam smirked. "But, I can feel Omega's ki!"

"Of course, my brother and Agumon wouldn't die so easily!" Kari exclaimed. "Not against that freak!"

"Does it really matter? The fact we're still alive makes me HAPPY!" Joe roared, flailing his arms over like mad.

Checking over herself and pinching her cheek, Mimi muttered a squeak. "Ow, yeah. We're still here."

"That means whatever Burizalor tried to do failed," Lillymon said.

Gomamon folded his flippers, replying sardonically. "Yep, I wonder how that jerk must feel to have his own trump card blow up in his face."

"Now he knows how we felt," Motimon said.

Kari approached Gatomon, who stood facing the windows facing them. The Olympian warrior didn't take her attentive view off the glowing aura of light flashing in the background. Even though it may have seemed the explosion failed to detonate, it didn't mean all was well. In fact, time may still be against them. Dianamon, Keke, Sam, and Gatomon sensed a dreadful and ominous vibe from a violent and fluctuating force ahead of them.

"Gatomon?" The brown-haired child eyed wary partner, who detected an approaching danger coming. "TK and the others better get back soon."

Keke furrowed her brows. "Likewise for Tike, Kara, and David."

Dianamon quickly turned, shifting her attention to everyone. "We have little time to waste! Get your friends' bodies in the center of the room! We're going to begin the ritual! I just hope they can get back with the Digicores and that boy's body. Those are essential if we're to revive everyone."

"They'll get back. I just know they will," Kari said, maintaining hope amidst the mounting darkness out to dash their hopes completely. "C'mon, TK, Patamon, you guys, and especially you Omega X."

xxxxx

"Whoo! That was close!" Minervamon hollered while coasting through the air. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing the three children gliding behind her. She saw Tike carrying TK, Kara carrying Patamon, and David. Her eyes focused over the planet's encompassing landscape and watched as darkness began eroding the skies and filling the planet with negative energy. "This planet, unfortunately, is becoming unstable!"

"That attack Burizalor used must've done a hell of a lot of damage!" Tike exclaimed.

David added. "Worse, he might've used a blast to rupture the planet's core!"

"That means... this planet might go off!" Kara cried out.

TK asserted. "We've got to hurry! We need the Digicores and my brother's body!"

"Roger! Just follow me! I remember the exact spot!" The child-like Olympian hollered as she rocketed through the distance as the kids boosted their flight speed and caught up in no time.

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Everywhere near the vicinity of the planet-shattering blast was enveloped by dark energy. The level of instability was completely off the charts. Strong winds picked up as numerous sections of landscapes and islands were deleted. The oceans waves swept across violently, smashing everything resembling solid rock.

The two superpowers were, in fact, still very much alive.

As Omega X uncovered his face, his eyes widened as he gazed over the overwhelming size of a gaping hole with a seemingly bottomless pit! Although, for a second, he could clearly see boiling magma slowly rising to the surface and he noticed a ball of radically discharged energy spilling outward. The energy shot outward, sending radical lightning into the air around Burizalor and Omega X.

Yes, and Burizalor was still hovering over the vicinity where he threw his Death Ball.

Much to his displeasure, Burizalor conveyed disgust with himself. "Argh! Damn, I held back too much!"

Omega X was quick to call out on the tyrant's bluff. "So, you couldn't do it. You were afraid to get caught in the explosion, too. You really blew it."

Burizalor coldly glared at the Ascendant, scoffing at his disparaging and sarcastic remark.

"On the other hand, you saved _me_ the trouble."

"Heh," Burizalor chortled deeply, wearing a confident smirk. "_Saved_ you say? Heh, heh, that's what _you think_."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain this so your feeble brain can comprehend. You only escaped an instantaneous explosion of the planet, but with my dark energy, I detonated its core. Do you know what that means?" The tyrant chortled, going on shooting down Omega X's chances of not only survival but also sure victory. "Within 30 minutes, the core will not only explode, but my dark energy will delete everything. You and the Chosen are all dead. Spira will become a faded memory. Has everything I said been processed into your primitive mind?"

Upon hearing this, Omega X removed his look of distress and calmly smiled. "30 minutes is all I need. I'll easily kick your ass, rejoin my friends, revive the people you killed, and get off with everyone on my spaceship."

The cold and calculating emperor added, smiling evilly from ear to ear. "How pitiful to cling to such high hopes when you realize your chances are nil." Clenching his fists tightly, the tyrant tensed and openly declared his gauntlet. "In that case, it's about time I demonstrated to you... _**MY FULL POWER!**_" He laughed like the paranoid and power-hungry megalomaniacal psychopath he truly was. "_**LET'S SEE YOU LIVE UP TO YOUR NAME, ASCENDANT! LET ME SEE YOUR LEGENDARY STRENGTH!**_"

"But, why go to the trouble of showing me your full power now?" The Ascendant immediately called out on his claim, further pointing out Burizalor's desperation. "Is it perhaps because your body can't maintain for an extended period? May be there's a limit to the Digiverse's most feared emperor."

Burizalor offered no initial response and scowled.

"_**NO! I WON'T LET YOU BUY TIME FOR YOURSELF!**_" Omega X bellowed as his golden aura flared as wisps of energy laced around him. "_**I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS BULLSHIT NOW!**_"

With that, Omega X propelled himself toward Burizalor and stopped the tyrant from invoking his power. Burizalor readied his fists and lured the warrior in. Both superpowers collided, meeting head-on as streaks of light smashed into each one other.

_**Wham!**_

_**Bam! **_

_**Bam!**_

_**Wham!**_

Back and forth, they went as their collisions rocked the heavens.

As Omega X closed in, he threw a punch only for Burizalor to evade it. Burizalor rocketed into the air and twisted away, attempting to land a kick to Omega X's face. The Ascendant saw through Burizalor's strategy, tucking his head under. He then landed a brutal gut shot with his fist. Burizalor cried out and doubled over in pain, spitting a mouthful of blood from his mouth. Omega X propelled forward and landed a headbutt into Burizalor's chest, sending the tyrant sailing back. Omega X glided over Burizalor, delivering a double-handed smash across the small of the emperor's back. This blow sent Burizalor plunging toward the gaping hole where his Death Ball impacted. Burizalor managed to stop himself, preventing his deep plunge into the hole. He glanced upward, catching Omega X throwing a kick. Burizalor barely ducked under and rocketed up, fleeing from the Ascendant.

But, as just as Burizalor escaped the hole, he caught Omega X trailing behind him.

Before the tyrant realized it, Omega X flickered right in front of him.

_**Wham!**_

Omega X landed a dropkick to Burizalor's face, knocking him back.

"Th...that's..."

Omega X howled angrily as he closed in and prepared to meet Burizalor head-on.

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!**_" Burizalor screamed as he spun around, throwing his arms up and cupping his hands together. Gathering a ball of dark energy, he expelled a powerful wave and repelled Omega X, sending him plunging through a cliffside and deep into the ocean. Taking a few deep breaths, he recollected his senses and patiently waited for the Ascendant to rise.

_Shoom._

Omega X shot out of the oceans. Then, he stopped in mid-air and glared the tyrant dead in his sadistic eyes. Burizalor stifled a small chuckle, which ultimately led to boorish laughter.

"Wahahaha!" Burizalor's evil laughter filled and echoed across the skies despite the noisy activity ensuing from the explosions and heavy winds. He stopped once the background noise and activity drowned out his laughter. "You've greatly underestimated me! That was all but three-quarters of my power!"

Taking no chances, Omega X shot forward and prepared to stop Burizalor at any cost.

Clenching his fists, Burizalor's devilish smile curved outward as he boasted. "Now _this... __**IS 100 PERCENT!**_" A thick black aura quickly materialized around his body, empowering the cold tyrant as Omega X continued closing in. _At full power, I'll end this in a minute! No.. make that 30 seconds!_

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

Glaring out through the windows, Keke, Dianamon, and Gatomon followed the colliding sound explosions reverberating tens of miles away. Kari switched back and forth, shifting her view toward the windows as she clenched her hands tightly and feverishly. They watched as darkness swept over the skies. The grim scene sent a cold and hard message to the group. It finally dawned on them the planet was on the verge of collapse. The race against time was on with less than 30 minutes to spare.

"Guys?" Kari queried, conveying grave concern. "The skies... the planet...?"

"Spira's done for!" Dianamon exclaimed, whirling around as she watched the others set BanchoLeomon, Sora, and Izzy across the center. She hurried over toward the bodies and pressed her hands together. "We have to act quickly before it's too late!"

"Wait, did you say the planet is... done for?" Joe called out on the Olympian's claim.

Gomamon growled. "So, Burizalor's dud of an attack came back and bit us in our butts! Man, talk about karma."

"Guys! Let her focus!" Gatomon called out to everyone as all eyes fell on Dianamon, who focused deeply into meditation. The digital feline's sensitive ears listened to Spirian incantation uttered from the Olympian. _I can't even comprehend what she's saying, but hopefully she can at least get the fallen warriors to share with her their power. _"Dianamon, do your best."

"Damn!" Sam cursed as he sat up and stormed toward a wall. "That bastard thinks he can just take us all by attempting to delete a whole planet?"

"Calm down, Sam! The fact we're still here means we survived," Keke reassured her stressed friend. "Now, I don't know for long how we'll hold up, but we will!"

"She's right!" Kari cried out. "Plus, my brother and Agumon… Omega X is fighting Burizalor right now! Don't you give up on him!"

"_**Kalooveapeus! Sev Spirian beenospo!**_" Dianamon cried out as her eyes burned with pure white energy.

Suddenly, the entire room lit up with white light. The pure white light washed across the chamber, engulfing everyone and everything within. Though the light was bright enough to blind them, it wasn't harmful. Rather, the light brought a warm comfort to the Digi-Destined and their cohorts. Underneath BanchoLeomon, Sora, and Izzy, a symbol resembling an upside down three-fingered claw mark emblazoned and shone through the bodies. Pillars of golden light produced through tiny silts encompassing the central section of the chamber. All three bodies hovered into the air whilst being carried by the streaming white light. Everyone watched in deep and silent awe as the three bodies ascended near the ceiling.

"Beautiful," Mimi murmured, mesmerized as the holy white light allured her.

Kari, out of al them, responded to the light as the same white light materialized around her. Gatomon and the others turned, catching the glowing child. Nearly fainting, Kari sank to one knee and groaned, holding her head. Gatomon raced over and put an arm around her partner, steadily holding her up from losing balance. Keke and Sam turned toward Kari, probing a fluctuating energy source from the Kamiya child. They hurried over, helping Gatomon stand her up.

"_**Thank you, but I'll stand on my own just fine,**_" Kari spoke in that distinct, mature lady-like tone. As the white light covered her, she turned and faced everyone staring toward her. "_**Everyone, we meet again.**_"

"It's that voice again," Joe said. "The one who spoke through Kari before."

"Yeah, but what did she come out for?" The white sea mammal digimon wondered.

Lillymon eyed the glowing girl. "She seems to come and goes, but that light must've brought this side out."

The Olympian glanced across the chamber and watched Kari advancing toward the central section of the room. Kari readily placed her hands against the pillars, utilizing her pure light and strengthening the barrier. Dianamon sensed the barrier's power growing substantially.

"_**My light will help keep everyone in this chamber safe,**_" 'Kari' reassured everyone as she focused her energies and spreading her aura spread across the room. She closed her eyes, listening to the soft cries and chants of kindred spirits from Spira's past encircling her. "_**I feel for all those who've lost their lives. Spira's long and rich history will never be lost. All those who lost their lives to the invaders will be revived. Yes, I can hear their pleas.**_"

"Can you feel that, Sam?" Keke inquired, facing her friend.

Sam nodded. "This power is so rich and comforting."

"But, how long can she keep this up?" Mimi said.

Dianamon sighed deeply, nodding sagely toward Kari. "Thank you, messenger of light." A gentle expression was conveyed through her eyes. "I take it you're the Holy Beasts' messenger."

"_**Yes, and very soon the Digicores will be here.**_"

"Yeah, but it all depends if TK, Patamon, and the others get here!" Joe exclaimed.

A reassuring smile surfaced over Kari's face. She then closed her eyes and focused. "_**They will come. You all have my word. I can hear the Holy Beasts. I can feel them. They'll want out of their imprisonments and I shall be the one to hear them.**_" As she raised her head, the symbol of Light materialized across Kari's chest, bemusing everyone as the pink light beamed out and enhanced the barrier around her friends. "_**Everyone, don't step out of the barrier. We will wait for our friends to return.**_"

Keke gritted her teeth as she turned, facing the windows behind her. _Time is not I would say favorable to us now! C'mon, guys, what's taking long?_

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

_**Wha-Boom!**_

A series of loud sound explosions emanated across the skylines. Two streaks of light zipped through an assorted of clouds and collided again, causing the clouds to explode. Omega X roared, propelling himself toward the tyrant, who forged a long distance between them. Omega X opened his palms, firing rapid blasts at Burizalor. The paranoid emperor evaded the blasts, throwing an energy beam at Omega X. The Ascendant backhanded Burizalor's beam with little effort and shot forward. He threw a punch as Burizalor barely evaded. Burizalor kept his distance, swaying back and forth while avoiding Omega X's punches. Burizalor sped away and forged another long distance. Out of desperation, the tyrant clenched his fists and focused his energies through his whole body, creating a barrier around himself. Omega X jetted across and stopped dead cold, gazing at Burizalor in befuddlement.

Burizalor's body began bulking up as purely dark energies pumped through him. Gritting his teeth, the tyrant felt every fiber of his being tightening and his eyes bulged wide open. First, his forearms expanded followed by his shoulders, legs, torso, pectorals, his tail, and even his face. The black aura surrounding him expanded as it dissolved large pillars situated behind him. The energies seeped out and reached Omega X, which he repelled with his own golden sheen. Suddenly, lightning pelted the landscape, shattering and deleting hills and isles completely. More lighting spilled from the skies and struck Burizalor, empowering him. Omega X probed a great influx of power instilling the cold monster substantially. Assuming a cautionary battle stance, the warrior focused on Burizalor, watching him lifting his hands into the air and absorbing the evil energy pouring into him.

Proudly wearing an evil smile, Burizalor felt the bulk of his power spiking like never before.

"His Ki is really spiking fast," Omega X silently noted, probing Burizalor's growing power. "So, I get to see Burizalor at his peak."

Suddenly, X reached out to the Ascendant telepathically, which didn't faze Omega X from his focus.

_Tai, Agumon! Can you hear me? Omega X, I'm talking to you! If you two are still in there, hear me out! It's me, X!_

Omega X made no immediate response, seemingly ignoring the masked man altogether.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Scowling behind his mask, X chided the warrior. "What are you doing, Omega X? Answer me! Now's your chance! It's time to attack him while he's concentrating on his power! I know you can hear me! Omega X, answer me n-!"

_I hear you, X. _

"But, why are you doing this? This is probably your only chance to destroy Burizalor and flee before Spira is wiped out completely!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

"You don't understand, X," Omega X issued. "This is my once in a lifetime opportunity to watch the Digiverse's biggest scumbag reach his peak. I can't miss this out."

_Wh-What? You want to see Burizalor at his peak? Look, you've gained the power of an Ascendant, and it's most awesome. But, you're still fresh. Letting Burizalor reach his full power is going to bite you in the ass! Hear me out, Omega! You're making a mistake!_

"X, thanks for everything, but I know... at least, I think I have a gut feeling who you are behind the mask."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Taken aback with Omega X's abrupt remark, X furrowed his brows behind his mask and sighed.

"X? What's going on?" Centaurumon inquired as Andromon and Piximon restrained him from advancing.

X raised his head, mentally communicating with the Ascendant. _I see. I can venture to guess once Keke spilled the beans to Matt and Mimi. Yes, she is their daughter from an alternate universe timeline. Tike and Kara are TK and Kari's children. Sam is... well you and the others will meet his biological parents later if you can somehow escape Spira. Likewise for David. _

_That means, you're..._

_I'm no one. Who I used to be was someone important, just like you. I was once an Ascendant, but all I had was golden hair and a sheen. You've not only gained the power of and Ascendant, but you did it by channeling the peak of your Crest's powers and by fusing with your partner. Although you and Agumon constitute one body, you think and note yourself as only one. _

_I see. That's why you chose Agumon to train under you. And you picked me to help enhance Agumon's power along with my Crest power._

_After the Nexus stripped me, Keke, and the others' Ascendant powers, I assumed the post as watcher of this side of the Digiverse. There are four quadrants to the entire Digiverse, Omega X. Thousands of digicycles ago, there only used to be one. Following a terrible catastrophe, the golden Digigod himself, Huanglongmon, arose and divided the whole Digiverse into four varying realities. Each quadrant is supported by their own governing body and overseers. There are higher powers above me. One day, you and your friends will meet them. Hopefully, that is the case._

_This is all surreal to me. I didn't think there four quadrants used to be one. But, are you telling the truth about you, Keke, the twins, and the others being Ascendants at one point?'_

_Yes, although they will train hard and regain what was taken from them. As the eastern quadrant's Watcher, I can't leave my post...not yet._

_Yet?_

_Should the time come for me to step down from my post… I will reveal to you who I really am._

_Fair enough, but I have a good feeling who you really are, X. Don't forget this._

_Understood, but back to pressing matters at hand... if you so wish to see the higher powers and learn more about how each four quadrants were realized... you must destroy the menace that was responsible for wiping out the Northern Quadrant's Digital World. In order for the four quadrants to fully recover, the Holy Beasts must be released from the Digicores. For that to happen, your friends should nab the Digicores and take them to the Olympus Summit!_

_I know._

_But, it's you'll be the one held accountable for Burizalor's fate. Omega X, you must kill him! Kill him for all the horrible misdeeds he's brought upon the Eastern Digigalaxy! He's the one responsible for everything you and your friends have experienced up to this point! Destroy the origin of the evil, which has ravaged Spira and the Digital World!_

_I'm going to do more than just that, X._

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Scowling angrily, Omega X's lips curled as his golden sheen wildly exploded. He roared out deeply, proclaiming his overall intentions. "I'm going to avenge Matt, Izzy, and Sora's deaths! They've all had their lives taken by this heartless bastard! They were MY friends! X... _**DON'T THINK THIS IS ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO SAVE THE DIGIVERSE!**_" As he casted his eyes forward, he calmly murmured. "Those three were my friends. He had no right to take them away... if the Digicores aren't restored, they can never come back. Their families will never see them again. TK won't live with himself over the notion his brother won't be there to watch him grow into a fine man. Burizalor... that scumbag won't get away with the blood stained on his hands. _Innocent_ blood."

_But, why allow him to reach full power? What about TK, Kari, Mimi, Joe, my friends, and the others?_

Omega X smirked. "They'll all be fine. I swear it."

Burizalor growled deeply, gritting his teeth as his black aura spread and his muscles bulged. "_**85 percent... 90 percent...**_" _YES, ALMOST THERE!_

"Burizalor, I came to a decision."

"Hum?"

"I'll allow you to reach your full power. I want to kill you when you're at your best. No half-assing, you hear? You wanted it this way, didn't you? Or, else, you would've fired another charge and deleted this whole planet, along with the two of us. Right?"

Chortling darkly, the tyrant wore a proud and bloody smirk.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"Tai, Agumon... no, Omega X," X muttered as he casted his bold eyes to the ground. "You fool... heh, yeah, if that had been the old me, I'd had the same stubborn mindset. I really was no different from what you've become now."

Piximon hovered over to the masked man, befuddled. "X?"

Andromon added. "What's wrong now?"

Centaurumon replied. "What is troubling you?"

X muttered. "He's not Tai or Agumon anymore. He's became the Ascendant... Omega X, a warrior of rage and passion."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/5 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

As they touched base on the site where the Digicores were last seen, Minervamon led TK, Patamon, Tike, Kara, and David toward an ocean-covered landscape. They stopped midway through a ravaged landscape, which was consumed by the raging waters washing across the area. Minervamon looked through the water and pinpointed four white stones resembling orbs.

"There! I see them!" Minervamon pointed toward the objects.

Kara added. "Good, they weren't swept away by the water!"

"I'll get 'em!" Tike said as he prepared to dive in.

David interjected. "No, I'll go."

"NO! I'LL GO!" TK cried out as he dove in and plunged through the water.

"TK!" The kids shouted as they and Patamon dove in pursuing the child.

As TK swam and descended, he stopped and gasped for air. He flailed his arms around while rising upward to collect oxygen. Patamon swam down and grabbed TK, pulling him to the surface. Tike, Kara, and David quickly swam down whilst collecting the Digicores. Tike grabbed two, Kara took one, and David snatched the last one. Poking his head through the surface, the Bearer of Hope gasped and inhaled the air through his nose and mouth. Patamon dragged TK back toward the shore.

"TK, what were you thinking?" Patamon cried out as he placed TK on the shore. "You could've drowned!"

"Sorry... Patamon... I just wanted to help..." TK said, coughing water from his mouth.

The winged mammal smiled, sighing with exasperation. "Oh, TK."

Suddenly, Tike, Kara, and David flew out of the ocean with the Digicores in tow.

"Good, we have the Digicores," Minervamon smirked. "Now, we can head back."

"Wait! My brother... his body..." TK reminded everyone. "We need to collect his body."

"Argh! How could I have forgotten?" The Olympian panicked as she turned toward the distance. "The thing is... I can't even sense his life energy any more. He died... so..."

"I'll collect him," Tike said as he handed Kara and David each a Digicore. "I think I remember where Tai buried him!" With that, he hastily dove back through the water and swam through the currents.

"Thanks, Tike," TK murmured, folding his arms around his body. Patamon walked behind his partner, pressing his warm body against his, preventing the child from catching a cold. "You think he'll find Matt down there, Patamon?"

"I'm sure he will, TK. Tike is one tough little guy."

Kara gulped, anxiously waiting for her brother to return. "Be careful down there, Tike."

xxxxx

Reaching the further depths of the ocean, Tike scoured through the land that used to be on the surface. He dove further, kicking his feet along behind him and propelled himself through the water. His eyes scanned the ocean bottom and he found nothing resembling freshly buried earth.

Then, something caught his eye. He saw a body floating up toward the surface. He propelled forward, rapidly swimming toward what resembled a human body. As he got closer, he saw tinges of dirty blond hair from the body. He grabbed a hold of the body and jetted up through the surface. Tike spat water from his mouth and looked over the extra 'baggage' he now had to carry with him.

It was Matt Ishida's body.

"Whew, thank goodness I was able to find it, or else I wouldn't have had any luck!" Tike's grin widened. "All right, Uncle Matt... I know you can't hear me, but listen up. I'm doing this because you're my uncle from another timeline and I'm doing this for TK, my father. Be grateful I didn't leave you down there. Now... I'VE GOTTA HAUL ASS!" With that, the boy pivoted toward the eastern route he took and flew back to where the others awaited him.

xxxxx

It didn't take long for Kara and David to catch Tike gliding toward them.

"Guys! I see, Tike!" Kara cried out.

David blinked, noting Matt's body in Tike's clutches. "And he's got Matt!"

"Yes! Then, we're all set!" TK exclaimed.

Minervamon grabbed TK and Patamon as she ascended into the air. "Everyone! Let's head back! We can't keep our friends waiting!"

The warriors boosted their flight speed and rocketed across the skies in a hurry. TK and Patamon watched as more landscapes were floating off the ground and being deleted spontaneously Tike, Kara, and David focused their intent as they followed behind Minervamon, but they, too, noticed the landscapes shifting and dissolving. The corrupt darkness already covered, sweeping across the planet whilst blocking out the sunlight. The more lands being deleted meant the planet's breakdown was accelerating.

"Guys, you see all that?" Kara exclaimed.

Tike answered. "Don't look back! We've got to keep our asses on the move!"

David gulped, shaking his head. "Ye-Yeah, but the planet is really gonna break down!"

"It is and if we don't hurry we're all goners," Minervamon proclaimed. "Once we've got the Digicores there, we'll have not just the Holy Beasts released, but Lord Gorugon revived to grant your last wish."

"That's right! We still haven't made our last wish!" TK said.

Patamon blinked, hanging onto TK. "But, what should our last wish be based on?"

"I've got it," the Bearer of Hope said. "Hey, Minervamon, can the Holy Beasts restore people's lives?"

"Well, I believe so and only if those didn't pass away by natural causes. Where are you going with this?"

"It's just an idea I had," the boy replied, grinning from ear to ear. "If the Holy Beasts can revive people, then... he can probably revive the Great Elder?"

"Hey, that's a great idea, TK!" Tike cried out.

Kara added. "I'll say! That's some planning!"

"Easier said than done. The Great Elder died of natural causes," Minervamon lowered her eyes, sighing sadly.

"Or, he probably died from the grief over losing his people, including your friends, right?" TK pointed out.

The female Olympian gasped upon this realization. "Gah! You could be right! Why didn't I think about that?"

"A man his age is vulnerable to die from extreme stress placed on him," David said. "So, seeing his people die by Burizalor's hand pushed him to die before his time."

"Yes! Then, if we ask the Holy Beasts to revive the Great Elder, then Lord Gorugon will be revived!"

Tike chuckled. "no offense Minervamon, but for a guardian, you're slow on the uptake."

"True, but I am the youngest member of the Olympus Twelve," the female warrior chortled. "I'm still _learning_ from my seniors!"

"Not only will the Great Elder be revived, but the Holy Beasts can revive Izzy, Sora, Matt, and every Spirian killed by Burizalor's people," Kara stated.

"All right then, it's settled!" TK declared. "We know what we have to do now, guys!"

The group cried out in unison. "Yeah!"

"Let's just hope it works, TK," Patamon murmured to his partner.

The boy responded with a hopeful smile. "It will. I just know it will, Patamon."

"But, what about the last wish, TK?"

"That will come if everything can fall into place," he winked to Patamon. _Matt, Sora, Izzy, you're all coming back! I can just feel it! And everything will be fixed! We'll be back home in no time!_

"Everyone. Can you sense that evil power accumulating?" Minervamon said as her soft expression hardened, conveying utter disgust. "It's _him_."

Tike scowled as he, his twin sister, and David probed Burizalor's evil Ki. All three of them shuddered with contempt.

"So, the scumbag is about to let it all out," Kara muttered.

David frowned, biting his bottom lip. "Omega X really intends to fight him at his full power?"

"Omega X will definitely kick his ass, guys. I just know he will!" Tike cried out. "Burizalor can go over 200 percent and he'd still have a snowball's chance in hell."

Holding onto Patamon tightly, TK gulped and closed his eyes. "C'mon, Tai, Agumon..."

"Omega X's power exceeds anything I've ever seen in a warrior," Minervamon calmly stated, closing her eyes whilst trailing through the air. "It's almost legendary. His power may be even greater than the whole Olympus Twelve combined. However, on the flipside, never before had we encountered an enemy with an astonishingly frightening power like Burizalor's. Right now as we speak, the tyrant's full power is leaking out negative energy, which is destabilizing the planet's codes. That explosion we saw... it was a sign he destroyed the planet's core. This planet I say has only about 25 or so minutes before it explodes. We have little time."

"Less than 25 minutes?" The children cried out in shock.

TK frowned and firmed his resolve against the surmounting odds. "Then, we'll make this our quickest 25 minutes _ever_, guys. Let's not lose hope just yet!"

Tike, Kara, David, and Patamon shouted altogether. "RIGHT!"

"Most of the time will be wasted just to set everything up and reviving everyone killed by our enemies will require more time, but you're right we'll get this done," Minervamon stated, opening her eyes. "With the little time we have, we _can't_ afford to make any mistakes, my friends! Let's do what we need to do!"

"YEAH!"

_And in the meantime, Omega X... we'll be waiting for you! Beat Burizalor and meet back with us! We can't all go back home without you!_ The Child of Hope mentally hoped, praying for the Ascendant's return.

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Omega X watched as Burizalor spread his arms far apart.

"_**98 percent...**_" snarled the tyrant, taking a deep breath as the black sheen surrounding him turned dark red. The dark red aura then turned white and exploded around Burizalor, initially empowering the emperor as his body grew in size. "_**100 PERCENT!**_" His boorish screams echoed across the skies as more areas around him dissolved under his corruptive energy.

The scenery was all white and everything almost faded to black.

Omega X uncovered his eyes, glaring down large, winged figure hovering behind a thick sheet of smoke. He narrowed his eyes directly and scowled. "Now, I get to see what you're truly capable of." He took a second to sense an omnious vibe emanating from the tyrant's large energy signature.

As the smoke screen dissipated, Burizalor's full-powered form was revealed. His body size was larger and muscular than before. Veins popped all over his forehead, arms, legs, and tail. His eyes burned dark red. Two massive demonic wings protruded from his back and a set of curved horns adorned his head. His black sheen completely dissipated as he relaxed his whole body.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, Burizalor spoke with a deep boorish tone. "Sorry to keep you waiting. You should feel honored. You're the only one to witness my full-power."

Omega X scoffed, feeling the omnious vibe of Burizalor's power gripping him. "There's no time. Let's get this over with, scumbag."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Full-Power Burizalor! The Holy Beasts Reawakening!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** See? Everyone is ok, but Spira won't last too long, I'm afraid. The kids now have the Digicores and must beat the clock.

Yeah, no 5 minutes this time, folks! Rather, it's _30_ minutes. Makes it more believable that way. :P

Oh, and Burizalor unveils his full-powered form. This is a slight modification from Freeza's bulky form. What do you think? It makes the tyrant scarier this way.

Send a review and stay gold!


	50. Full Power Burizalor! Beasts Reawaken!

**A/N:** Burizalor demonstrates his full power, at last. And the four Sovereigns will finally appear!

The countdown to Spira's destruction continues!

Eh, at least it isn't _five_ minutes this time.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 50: Full-Power Burizalor! The Holy Beasts Reawakening!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

As the smoke screen dissipated, Burizalor's full-powered form was revealed. His body size was larger and muscular than before. Veins popped all over his forehead, arms, legs, and tail. His eyes burned dark red. Two massive demonic wings protruded from his back and a set of curved horns adorned his head. His black sheen completely dissipated as he relaxed his whole body.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, Burizalor spoke with a deep boorish tone. "Sorry to keep you waiting. You should feel honored. You're the only one to witness my full-power."

Omega X scoffed, feeling the omnious vibe of Burizalor's power gripping him. "There's no time. Let's get this over with, scumbag."

"Heh."

_**Shoom!**_

Before Omega X could even blink, he doubled over.

_**Bam!**_

Burizalor was smack right in Omega X's face with his fist buried in his gut. As he doubled over, Omega X spat a mouthful of blood as he swayed back. Burizalor shot forward at blinding speed and drove his right knee into Omega X's face. Contorting in pain, Omega X's face contorted in pain, leading to Burizalor flew forward and pummeled the warrior with a flurry of rapid punches. Punching at hypersonic speed, Burizalor pulverized the Ascendant with vicious body shots and kicked him into the air. As Omega X went sailing 40 feet into the air, the winged tyrant flew up and hovered over the warrior. Burizalor caught Omega X, wrapping his arms around the warrior's waist and plunged toward the earth.

As they fell, a loud roar emanated following their deep plunge from the high altitude.

Burizalor roared, laughing with sadistic glee. "_**HERE'S YOUR STOP, ASCENDANT!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

As he drove Omega X through the earth, Burizalor piledrove him further and left him buried underneath layers of debris. Burizalor glided out and surveyed the area where he plunged Omega X through.

Suddenly, he attentively caught a streak of golden light shooting out of the earth. He turned as Omega X flickered above him. Omega X threw a punch and narrowly missed. His fist went through an after image at the last second. He quickly turned and caught Burizalor catching him with a punch. Omega X recoiled as his head snapped back from Burizalor's bone-crunching punch. The tyrant didn't cease his frontal assault as he continually pummeled Omega X with repeated body blows.

_**Wham!**_

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

Omega X recoiled from Burizalor's body blows whilst trying to evade. Burizalor wouldn't have any of it as he relentlessly pummeled him with blinding speed reflexes. Burizalor landed a kick to Omega X's face, sending him plunging through a rock face. Lava quickly shot out of the earth where the Ascendant landed followed by a series of lava geysers shooting out of hot vents. Meticulously scanning across the lava bed terrain, his eyes caught Omega X rocketing out of a lava vent and launched tons of rubble across. As Omega X glanced ahead, he saw no signs of Burizalor anywhere. He pivoted his head, frantically glancing around. As he glided through the thick smoke spilling out of the vents, he carefully passed along and searched for the tyrant. Burizalor's strategy was obvious as the smoke screen provided as necessary hiding spots. Omega X hovered through the smoke and turned...

"_**TOO SLOW, ASCENDANT!**_"

Omega X quickly picked up on the tyrant's bellowing roar.

But, as he turned...

_**Wham!**_

He was too late to evade Burizalor's fist-clenched punch. One punch sent Omega X sailing back as Burizalor flew across in hot pursuit. As he stopped himself while sailing back, the Ascendant glided into the air and flipped over. Burizalor flew up and missed a punch. Omega X evaded close contact and rocketed upward, distancing himself from Burizalor's reach. Just then, as Burizalor flickered from view, he turned as Burizalor appeared behind him. Throwing his arms around Omega X, Burizalor grabbed the warrior and tossed him to the ground. Falling like dead weight, Omega X plunged through an isle. This gave Burizalor an opening to gather energy in his hands. He quickly let loose a flurry of rapid blasts toward Omega X's position. As he repeatedly threw blasts, he made sure to cover the whole isle and watched it go up in smoke.

_**BOOM!**_

Taking a moment to recollect his energy, Burizalor descended near the isle and watched the billowing cloud clear. Once the smoke screen cleared, there was nothing but rubble and dust. He couldn't find any traces of Omega X. Concerned, he quickly combed over the area. Suddenly, he turned and felt powerful force coming down from behind him. He whirled around as Omega X dove at him. Burizalor threw a punch, only for his fist to pass through an after image. As Omega X vanished from his vantage point, Burizalor glided up and surveyed his surroundings. Lifting his head, he saw Omega X hovering over him. Scowling with slight frustration, the tyrant shot up and threw another punch.

This time Omega X caught his fist. Burizalor threw his other free hand as Omega X caught that one, too. The two superpowers engaged in a lock-up as they hovered atop of a steep pillar of rock. They pushed and tried to overpower one another with their powerful sheens. Omega X's golden aura pushed hard against Burizalor's black one. As their energies clashed, their polar opposite powers canceled each other out and produced radical bolts of lightning, which deleted various land masses surrounding them.

Omega X and Burizalor locked eyes, not taking their view off each other. Burizalor's red eyes burned with intense fury, as did Omega X's burning green eyes. They struggled and tried to outmuscle each other, ultimately leading to stand at a stalemate. Neither side would budge.

Then, Burizalor hovered into the air with Omega X in tow.

Surprise, Omega X watched as Burizalor carried them higher near the clouds.

As the higher they went, the smaller and distant the ground became.

Finally, Burizalor broke free from Omega X's grasp.

_**Wham!**_

The emperor drove his right knee into Omega X's gut, causing him to double over and hover away in excruciating pain. Catching his breath, Burizalor wore a victory smile and chortled deeply.

"Heh, heh, how was _that_? Let's call that a warm-up before the final attack!" Burizalor gloated while panting just a bit.

Chortling, Omega X lifted his head and smiled with sheer confidence. "I hope that's all... otherwise, I would've been disappointed."

Scoffing, Burizalor's smile faded as frustration overcame him. "Feh... cocky bastard..."

The Spira's scenery was starting to resemble a boiling landscape unsuitable for life. It resembled almost like Hell itself. Landscapes were being ripped into shreds followed by an increasing mass of earthquakes. All pieces of land ripped apart were deleted. The skies completely darkened with just tinges of dark red with little green and blue. Radical lighting was becoming increasingly common. Lava began spilling and shooting out from vents. Explosions became more of a common sight across the planet.

Burizalor and Omega X stared each other down, sizing one another up. As frustration kicked in, Burizalor refused to relinquish his pride. Burizalor was willing to throw everything he has to bring down his ultimate nightmare: Omega X the Ascendant. Both superpowers were unfazed by the radical shifts and increasing negative energies covering their surroundings. All they focused on was their battle at hand, one that would determine the Digiverse's fate.

Burizalor scowled, gritting his teeth. "You think you can humiliate me like this? You! You piece of half-human scum!"

Omega X said nothing in response to the tyrant's disparaging remark.

"Nothing to say? I'll make you learn your place, Taichi!" Burizalor screeched angrily as he glided at Omega X and threw a punch. He narrowly missed as Omega X phased out. He pivoted his view behind and caught Omega X hovering 10 feet away. Shooting forward, the emperor threw another desperate punch and missed again. Omega X phased out. He turned to his left and fired a rapid beam at Omega X, missing again. He rocketed forward and threw a punch, passing through _another_ after image. He turned, smiling and cackling darkly as Omega X reappeared 20 feet away. "I'll give you a pat on the head before you die. You are astonishingly power, Ascendant! You would be the greatest in the Digiverse... only if it weren't for _me!_"

Omega X once again said nothing much to Burizalor's frustration.

"Time I wipe that smug look off your face, Ascendant! Let us continue!"

Unfazed by the thunder flash behind him, Omega X smirked and goaded his enemy. "Let me see what you've got."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Imperial Springs Isles**_

Elsewhere, Shadramon casted through a vast bed of lava vents, all which sued to be tiny isles. He scanned through in search for remnants of Burizalor's brigades. He stopped and glanced across, noticing flashes of light streaming along the distance. He narrowed his eyes, observing the energy streams passing by. He saw it was Minervamon, TK, Tike, Kara, and David carrying the Digicores.

"It's them! So, they're still running about?" Shadramon exclaimed, clenching his fists tightly. Then, his eyes caught the stone orbs in their possession. "And are those the Digicores? YES! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO NAB THEM!" However, as he advanced, he turned and saw a fleet of Ebemon scouring through the vicinity. "YOU THERE! FLEET!" He stormed toward a group of six Ebemon. "You there! It's me, Commander Shadramon!"

One Ebemon turned, catching Shadramon calling out to him and his cohorts. "Commander?"

"I'm glad to have found you! I need your assistance!"

"Sir, we've lost contact with our colleagues and with Lord Burizalor," another Ebemon confirmed. "What's going on?"

"Lord Burizalor has launched an attack that'll delete this whole planet soon," Shadramon replied. "But, that's the least of my concerns! We have little time! The Chosen have the Digicores! I've located them!"

"Is this true, commander?" Another Ebemon was taken aback by the abrupt news.

Nodding, Shadramon turned as he jetted forward. "FOLLOW ME!"

"But, sir, we've left another fleet behind!" The lead Ebemon shouted to the commander.

"LEAVE THEM! THE DIGICORES ARE OUR ONLY PRIORITY!"

"YES, SIR!" The Ebemon fleet roared out in unison as they flew ahead, catching up to Shadramon.

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

Just as soon as they grabbed the Digicores, TK and the company returned to the Olympus Summit. Minervamon landed first as she released TK and Patamon. Tike, Kara, and David landed at the entrance with the Digicores and Matt's body.

"We're back, everyone!" announced TK. "We've got the Digicores and my brother!"

Upon hearing the child's voice outside the summit, Keke, Sam, and Gatomon stormed out to find see their friends.

"Good, they've got the Digicores!" Sam said.

Gatomon added. "And they managed to recover Matt's body!"

"Hurry, guys! Bring them inside!" Keke ordered as she beckoned the group through the entrance.

Wasting no time, TK, Patamon, Minervamon, Tike, Kara, and David rushed into the summit. They passed along a corridor and entered the sacred guardian temple. To their surprise, the pillars of white and golden light enshrouding the central temple area allured them. Their eyes were quickly drawn to BanchoLeomon, Izzy, and Sora's bodies inside the barrier. TK glanced ahead as he saw Kari standing alongside Dianamon, pressing her hands over her glowing chest.

"Guys! Look!" Patamon pointed ahead.

"It's Kari... and... that mysterious light!" TK exclaimed while storming toward Kari. "KARI!"

Pivoting her head, the Child of Light blinked as TK came up behind her. "TK...?"

"Kari! We've brought the Digicores and my brother here!"

As Keke and Sam collected the Digicores, they hovered near the columns of light. They set the stone orbs near the central area while Tike slipped Matt's body through the white barrier. Keke sadly watched Matt's body placed in the barrier, resisting the urge to touch his face.

"Father," she murmured softly.

"We were starting to worry about you, guys!" Joe called out.

Lillymon concurred. "No kidding. I thought you were all caught by that flash of light we saw."

Biyomon added. "Thank goodness you're all ok!"

"No, but the planet itself has been destabilized," Minervamon replied. "I'm not sure how much time we have left, but we've gotta act quickly!"

"It all depends on us restoring the Digicores," Dianamon proclaimed, dropping her arms as Kari did the same. "We've managed to hold the barrier for as long as we can."

"So, by restoring the Digicores' powers, the Holy Beasts should be revived. Am I getting all this right?" Motimon asked.

"Correct," the Olympus duo answered.

Keke folded her arms, nodding. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's get this over with," David said.

"Yes, and I believe there's two powers essential to restore the Digicores," Dianamon stated as she shifted her view toward TK and Kari. "Having witnessed the power of your Crests in our battle with the tyrant, I've come to understand the holy properties you two managed to invoke. I truly believe it'll be enough."

Kari breathed heavily while her white sheen vanished, which drew concern from TK.

"Kari, are you sure you can handle this?" a concerned TK straddled behind Kari. "Don't push yourself."

"It's ok," she said modestly. "I'll manage. I can't let all of you down."

Gatomon walked up next to her partner, grabbing Kari's hand. "I'm right here with you, Kari."

Patamon walked by TK's side. "Likewise!"

Eyeing the Bearers of Hope and Light, Dianamon studied Kari closely. _It's her power that'll be the difference maker. If she's not up to the task, the Digicores may not be revived. And my foreboding tells me this girl's power will ascend and surpass all of her fellow Chosen. Her untapped potential could even surpass the Bearer of Courage!_

"TK, Kari!" Tike and Kara called out to their 'parents.' They encouraged the Bearers of Hope and Light with smiles. "We're all pulling for ya!"

Firming their resolve, TK and Kari walked up near the Digicores. They turned toward each other, nodding with confidence.

"Carefully invoke the energies where your Crests used to be," Dianamon firmly instructed the children.

TK blinked. "Huh, but our Crests..."

"Just do it, TK," Kari said. "Just because our Crests are gone, that doesn't mean we can't bring out their powers resonating within us." With that, she pressed both hands against her chest, forging an aura of pink light through her chest.

Noticing the Crest of Light symbol emblazoned on the girl's chest, TK followed suit and put his own hands against his chest. In little time, he, too, invoked the Crest of Hope's energies. He closed his eyes and focused discreetly.

"Yes, that's it," Keke said.

Minervamon said with a wide grin. "They've got it! Now send it to the Digicores!"

"I don't see why I didn't think of this sooner, but I gravely underestimated the powers of Hope and Light," Dianamon stated as she and everyone watched carefully.

Just then, Kari and TK's Crest symbols burned through their chests. Streams of golden and pink light intertwined whilst curving around each other like sea animals performing courtship. TK and Kari grabbed each other's hands, comforting each other as their energies entered the empty Digicores and slowly began restoring them. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, Minervamon, and Dianamon watched in awe and deep silence. Gatomon and Patamon stood alongside their partners while gazing awestruck at the lights condensed inside the four orbs.

"Don't give up you two! Keep going!" Joe pressed the children on.

Mimi watched, crossing her fingers but still worried of what may happen if TK and Kari expend their energies. "C'mon, TK, Kari..."

Suddenly, in that instant, the four Digicores hovered into the ceiling. Golden light burned and flashed through the orbs, captivating everyone in the temple. TK and Kari continued focusing their Crests' powers through the Digicores whilst in the final stages of reviving the majestic orbs. The four orbs blasted through the ceiling as they launched four pillars of golden light. The four golden lights penetrated through the thick and black skies. The children looked up and saw the light pouring over the temple. The Digimon sensed a marvelous and overwhelming power emanating just from one Digicore. Blue streams of energy poured out of the Digicore and materialized into a massive fog which hung over everyone. A riveting presence emerged out of the smoke as all eyes were meticulously drawn to a long, blue serpentine body weaving in the air.

"LOOK UP THERE!" Lillymon shouted, quickly pointing up to the ceiling.

Mimi blanched. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Joe gaped in aghast. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Mimi!"

"That... that has to be one of the four Holy Beasts!" Gomamon stammered.

"It has to be!" Biyomon shrieked.

Motimon asserted, hopping over in front of Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Lillymon. "It's the dragon! I remember Izzy had that long chat with Gennai about the Holy Beasts! That's Azulongmon!"

Upon hearing his own name spoken, the massive serpentine body lowered himself from the ceiling. A bright aura of blue light poured from the ceiling and engulfed the whole temple. Everyone gazed up, a mix of awe and bewilderment, at the giant, majestic presence hovering over them. The Great Dragon of the Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon, was practically blue yet transparent and easily hundreds of feet long. Tiny wings dotted across his serpentine body with chains encircling his majestic form. Under his belly were four short limbs: two at the front and two more at the back rear of the body. Several orbs encircled around each limb like a bracelet. The dragon's head was covered by black mask with yellow lighting streaks painted across it. Underneath the mask were four crimson eyes. The mask itself ended with spiked protrusions. A blue, lighting-shaped horn protruded at the tip of his nose. White, facial hair dropped across his face, especially around his chin, nose, and mouth, almost like a massive Santa's beard.

"Whoa, wicked," TK gasped.

The Digital Humans gazed awestruck.

"Fancy seeing the big dragon himself again," Sam said.

Keke nodded. "Just as big and majestic as we remember the one from our universe."

Kara smiled, completely mesmerized. "So pretty."

"Hell yeah! That's one Sovereign released!" Tike exclaimed.

David added with a smirk. "And three more."

"See that, Kari?" Gatomon whispered to her partner.

Nodding, Kari looked up in complete awe. "Amazing... we did this?"

"Feel proud, Bearer of Light. For you two have freed Azulongmon from his imprisonment!" Dianamon declared proudly.

Minervamon giggled with excited glee. "Oh yeah! You have no idea how long he's been waiting to come out!"

Casting his four crimson eyes over the group, Azulongmon lowered his head and glared deeply at them. "_**Are you the ones to have freed me from my imprisonment?**_"

"They are, Lord Azulongmon!" The Olympus duo declared. "The ones to have brought the four Digicores together and restored you are the Chosen Children!"

"_**The Chosen Children? Yes, I see now. I see the ones bearing the symbols of Hope and Light,**_" the majestic dragon shifted his gaze over to TK and Kari. "_**Indeed, it was there power that freed me. And I see other children.**_"

"Yes, Azulongmon," Keke spoke out as she pointed to Mimi and Joe. "These two are Chosen as well. There's four more, but... three of them are dead and the other is engaging the merciless monster named Burizalor."

"_**Burizalor? That murderous tyrant is still at large?**_" Anger was evident from his raised tone as he raised his head. He noted Sora, Izzy, and BanchoLeomon floating inside the protective barrier. His eyes expressed grief over the unfortunate loss of Sora and Izzy. He turned and caught Matt's body resting at the bottom. "_**How unforgiving. Three children met their unfortunate ends at the hands of that creature.**_"

"As for BanchoLeomon, his life is barely hanging by a thread!" Minervamon exclaimed. "He's comprised of four Digimon. Two of which were our Olympus 12 comrades Marsmon and Mercurimon!"

"They allowed themselves to merge with Leomon and another Digimon to forge the birth of a single warrior," the other female Olympian stated.

Sam added. "We'll lose all four if BanchoLeomon isn't saved!"

"Azulongmon, surely you have the power to restore all of those killed by Burizalor and his cohorts!" Keke cried out.

TK murmured. "That includes Falcomon."

"_**So, it was you who summoned the Spirian deity, Gorugon, to restore Leomon and Ogremon's lives. Yes, we were able to witness their revival before the Great Elder's unfortunate passing prevented any further wishes to be granted. Digi-Destined, I am the Eastern Deity who oversees the Digital World you were assigned to protect. Many have referred to and given various titles: Holy Beasts, Beast Guardians, Sovereigns, or simply just Guardians. I apologize if I wasn't there to help guide you, but I'm happy to say Gennai did his best to prepare you for the forthcoming war with Burizalor and his empire.**_"

"We weren't fully prepared to see our friends getting killed!" Joe exclaimed.

The Bearer of Hope sadly sighed. "Or, see my own brother join the forces of evil."

"_**We greatly underestimated Burizalor's strength,**_" Azulongmon said, regretting his fault of attempting to oppress Burizalor with his fellow Holy Beasts. "_**In his bid to control the Digiverse, Burizalor sought to expand his Buriza Empire. By ridding the Northern Quadrant's Digital World, he vanquished the entire Digital Knight Council, leaving only Gennai to escape the planet's destruction. Your predecessors, the first Digi-Destined, were victims of Burizalor's expanding tyranny, which swept across the Northern and Eastern Digigalaxy Quadrants. But, it didn't stop there. Soon, he amassed enough power to overwhelm us in a final confrontation. He and his mercenaries sealed us away. On top of this, the tyrant drained our power supply. We were then coerced to relinquish four special Digicores, which amassed our remaining power. Thus, we sealed ourselves inside these Digicores and fled across the Digicosmos. Until one day, our Digicores landed here on Spira. For many Digicycles, we were out of Burizalor's radar. Until...**_"

"...now," Gatomon murmured. "I can't believe this. So, you four escaped and left the Digiworld we were assigned to protect unguarded."

"_**It was our gravest regret.**_"

"Well, it's not too late to correct your greatest folly," the digital feline declared.

Keke added. "She's right! We're all here because it was fate that brought us all here to begin with!"

"The conflict with Burizalor can finally end here!" Gomamon cried out.

"Lord Azulongmon, I take it the Digicores are usable again?" Minervamon inquired.

The dragon deity sagely affirmed. "_**Indeed. Once the children wielding the powers of Hope and Light revive the Digicores, we are freed.**_"

"But, only you came out," Sam said.

"_**My three colleagues will emerge at any given moment. Pardon...**_" Azulongmon raised his head, pivoting his head as he stared at the three other Digicores.

"Are you four able to revive everyone killed?" Kari called to the dragon.

"_**With our powers, we can revive everyone killed by Burizalor and his cohorts.**_"

"What about the Great Elder?" Dianamon said.

Azulongmon lowered his head, deeply sighing. "_**It's difficult to say. Even with our great powers, we can't revive anyone who doesn't wish to be return to the living. In the Great Elder's case, hasn't he passed due to age?**_"

"No, we believe his passing may have been caused indirectly," Minervamon said.

"_**Please clarify.**_"

"What she's trying to say is this!" TK answered. "You see... according to Minervamon, the Great Elder was due to pass in the coming days. That's why he gave us his Digicore."

"_**The Great Elder must have been in possession of another Digicore as I am unaware of this.**_"

"The Digicore in his possession came from the Village of Genbu," answered Minervamon.

Azulongmon replied, lowering his loud sage-like tone. "_**I see. Then, my colleague, Ebonwumon of the Northern Quadrant, would be aware.**_"

The Bearer of Hope went on. "As I was saying, the Great Elder's passing might've been happened as a result of stress... stress and heartbreak over losing his people."

"That's what we meant by _indirectly_," stated Dianamon. "None of Burizalor and his men killed him _directly_. It was their heinous acts which led to his untimely and early passing."

"_**I understand now,**_" Azulongmon proclaimed, raising his head through the ceiling as he surveyed across the planet's dying landscape. His deity senses probed on the two high energy beacons isolated across the planet. "_**Right now. I can feel Burizalor's wicked power emanating from here. He's been forced to fight with his full power... against...**_" The dragon's eyes widened and if one could notice his expression, he blanched behind his mask. "_**Could it be...? The power of the legendary Ascendant has arisen after a thousand Digicycles?**_"

"You know about the Ascendant, Lord Azulongmon?" Sam called out.

"_**Their power has been foretold through stories I've heard, but never would I sense one on this planet.**_"

"That's my brother! He and Agumon merged to become an Ascendant!" Kari proudly proclaimed.

Gatomon affirmed. "They're called an Ascendant named Omega X."

Astonished, Azulongmon lowered his head and eyed the Digital Humans specifically. _I sense these five hide great powers akin to the nature of Ascendants. They must be Ascendants from another universe as there should only be one in this Digiverse. _He slowly turned his head, gazing over TK and Kari next. _Undoubtedly should they ever fully realize the power of their Crests, they could become Ascendants in the making. The powers which Burizalor has long feared are all coming to surface en masse. _

"Is something wrong, Azulongmon?" TK asked.

Kari garnered the dragon's attention. "Are my brother and Agumon ok? I mean... is Omega X doing all right out there?"

With that, Azulongmon closed eyes and envisioned two rapid energy streams colliding with one another. From a closer vantage point, he viewed Burizalor throwing a volley of blasts at Omega X.

"_**The Ascendant is currently still engaging Burizalor. It is truly a heated battle and with this world seemingly on the brink of destruction.**_"

"That's why we have little time! We need to hurry and revive everyone killed by the tyrant's whole regime!" Joe said.

Mimi added. "And somehow get us out of this place!"

"Before it's set to disappear!" Lillymon exclaimed.

"Yes, the planet's due to delete from existence!" added Biyomon, hastily flapping her wings, drawing Azulongmon's attention.

"_**As much power as we've accumulated, we can't save this planet, but we can revive everyone slain by Burizalor and his cohorts.**_"

"Once we've revived everyone, the Great Elder, our biggest hope, should be revived and we'll have Gorugon back to grant us our third wish!" exclaimed Sam.

Tike snickered. "Aw hell yeah! We can then use the third wish to wish all of us except for that bastard off this planet!"

"And we'll leave Spira to blow up right in his face," Kara smirked. "I love it when things start coming together."

Nodding, Dianamon chortled. "It's settled then!"

"_**Then, let us begin,**_" announced the dragon deity, who raised his head and let his cerulean blue light wash across the temple. As everyone stood back, his light energized the three other Digicores.

Each Digicore glowed brightly. They gave off diverse and subtle glows.

One turned red.

Another turned green.

And another glowed silver.

"This is just... I can't describe what I'm seeing," Kari murmured.

"Neither can I, but I'm looking forward to seeing the other Holy Beasts!" TK said.

Keke smiled with delight. "We should feel honored guys. This is probably our once in an only lifetime opportunity."

"For. ya'll at least," David said.

"_**Awaken! Zhuqiaomon, Deity of the Southern Quadrant! Ebonwumon, Deity of the Northern Quadrant! Baihumon, Deity of the Western Quadrant!**_"

Upon heeding the call of their colleague, three separate streams of light poured and shot out of the Digicores. The colored streams of light emerged as follows: red, green, and silver respectively. Everyone watched completely bewildered at the astonishing rare moment they'll never forget. An even which will remain forged in their memories.

The Holy Beasts have reunited at long last.

xxxxx

Upon witnessing the marvelous event from afar, Shadramon and his Ebemon cohorts watched in shock. They were closing in and landed near the temple entrance. Shadramon pivoted his head and caught Azulongmon's body hovering over the temple ceiling.

"Could it be that we're..." Shadramon scowled. "They've released the Holy Beasts! Damn it all!"

"Sir! I'm picking up readings from inside this temple!" An Ebemon announced, adjusting his scouter.

Clenching his fists tightly, Shadramon roared. "Don't dawdle around! Infiltrate the temple and grab those Digicores! They belong to Lord Burizalor!"

"YES, SIR!"

As the Ebemon stormed right in, Shadramon followed in after them.

xxxxx

Just then, Keke and her friends sensed the enemy approach. They turned as Gatomon, Patamon, Lillymon, and Gomamon joined them.

"What is it, guys?" Mimi frantically asked.

"Enemies are coming in!" Lillymon said.

"At this time? There are still remnants of Burizalor's goons out there!" exclaimed Joe.

Tike chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "Heh, just what I love, _leftovers_."

Kara cried out. "Let's send them home crying, guys!"

"Let's do this!" Sam announced, drawing out his D-Vice.

The others drew out their D-Vices. Azulongmon's presence alone revived TK, Kari, and Joe's Crest powers within them.

xxxxx

Tapping his foot impatiently, Shadramon waited for a minute and he received no word from his Ebemon cohorts.

"Argh! They were well equipped, too! What the hell is the hold up?"

As Shadramon attempted to storm right in, one Ebemon was thrown at his direction. He swiftly evaded and kicked the Ebemon away, sending him crashing through a wall. Pivoting around, his face blanched in shock as he saw two Ebemon threw at his direction. He jumped over them as their bodies plunged to their deaths. He faced the temple entrance and gasped at the line-up emerging through the mouth.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, MetalLilamon, NinjaStingmon, ArchAngemon, and FlareVeemon stepped at the forefront, barricading the temple mouth.

"Yeah, if you're planning to sneak in, sorry, bud," ArchAngemon chortled. "No chance."

"You again," Seraphimon recognized him. "He's the traitor of the Digi-Destined's predecessor and he's apparently escaped death the last time I remember."

"That's right! I saw him and UmbraDevimon die together!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

MetalLilamon heatedly pointed at Shadramon. "In that case, we'll take him out again and make sure he stays dead!"

_Damn it all! And just when I had the Digicores! Just when things couldn't get worse!_ Shadramon seethed as he hovered into the air and swayed back. "I won't be deterred from giving Lord Burizalor what he's sought for! You won't stand in my way! Let's settle this once and for all!" He forged an energy ball in one hand and prepared to launch it at their direction.

"SPREAD OUT!" Ophanimon ordered.

"RIGHT!"

The Digimon and warriors, except Zudomon, scattered across and glided around Shadramon. Realizing he was dealing more than he bargained for, Shadramon cursed under his breath.

_May be I am getting WAY over my head! Lord Burizalor, if I'm to go down, I'll do so in YOUR name!_ Shadramon mentally prepared himself against the surmountable odds. He readied his fists and gathered energy through his claws. "Bring me all you've got! In the name of Lord Burizalor and the Buriza Empire, I shall not fall!"

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

The planet's islands and landscapes crumbled whilst levitating into the air. They quickly were deleted upon touching the skies. Geysers of hot lava spewed out of vents, which were already starting to burst and let loose vast amounts of smoke. Spiraling out of the gaping hole where Burizalor fired his Death Ball, pillars of hot lava sprang out into the surface.

Burizalor and Omega X once again sized each other up, waiting for the other to make their next move.

The chaotic emperor smirked, licking his side cheeks. "This planet has little time left before its demise. I daresay it'll take fifteen minutes or less. Are you scared now, Ascendant? Hm?"

Omega X made no quick response as his eyes seamlessly stared toward Burizalor.

Suddenly, Burizalor came to a quick realization. "I see. You're just buying time for those brats to flee from this planet. Heh, fine. I'll just target them next, following them to the Digital World and inevitably to Earth. I'll rather much enjoy hunting the brats like the scared little vermin they are. You're just delaying the inevitable."

"Buying time? No, I won't have to. You're going to die here, Burizalor."

"What...?"

"Say your prayers, Burizalor. You're _dead_."

Taken back, the tyrant calmly chuckled. "Amusing..." He ceased his laughter and bellowed out angrily, retorting at the Ascendant's threat. "_**NO ONE SPEAKS TO LORD BURIZALOR LIKE THAT! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOU RUN YOUR MOUTH! I INTEND TO SILENCE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!**_"

Omega X immediately dropped into a fighting stance, eyeing the incensed villain. _What's taking Kari, TK, and the others so long? They need to hurry and get out of here!_

Roaring with mad, Burizalor rocketed head-on directly at Omega X. Before Omega X could react, Burizalor caught him with an elbow smash to his face. As he hit the Ascendant, Burizalor hovered behind Omega X and fired flashes of purple light, dazing the warrior's eyes. Seizing advantage of his blinded opponent, Burizalor phased behind the Ascendant and threw an energy-imbued fist into his back.

With quick reflexes, Omega X (with eyes reopened) felt Burizalor's approach and trapped Burizalor's arm into his left pit. Omega X threw his head back, headbutting Burizalor's face. Burizalor's head snapped back. Omega X seized the tyrant's right wrist and swung him around.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

He continually spun Burizalor around and threw him toward the gaping hole the tyrant created. Burizalor wildly flailed his arms around as he was flung near the massive hole. He threw an energy beam, allowing him to stop himself. He hovered toward Omega X's height level as his initial beam impacted the hole and exploded into a blinding flash of light. Seething, Burizalor stared down Omega X and trembled. As pillars of lava spouted out, Omega X jetted forward and tried to attack Burizalor head-on. Both warriors phased away. Burizalor phased away and distanced himself as far as he can from Omega X's reach. Burizalor gathered energy through his hands and launched a large purple sphere at the warrior. Omega X flew head-on and was pushed back by Burizalor's attack. Burizalor took a moment to catch his breath as he watched the ball overwhelm Omega X.

Much to his dismay, Omega X _punched_ through the sphere and launched himself forward.

Before Burizalor could blink, Omega X landed a double stomp across the emperor's face. Omega X once again seized Burizalor by the arm, swinging him around like mad, and freely released him, sending him sailing into the stratosphere!

Burizalor freely opened his left hand and fired a beam, which helped him stop himself from flying out of orbit. He flapped his wings like crazy and steadied himself whilst hovering in mid-air.

Omega X keenly eyed the exact area his enemy landed and cupped his hands together. Seething, Burizalor gritted his teeth and watched Omega X pivoting his head. Omega X focused his internal energies through his palms, forging an orange and blue ball of light.

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

"WHOA! LOOK AT THAT!" TK cried out of awe, pointing to the other three deities who materialized next to Azulongmon. "The Holy Beasts..."

"They're finally together," Dianamon stated.

Minervamon smiled with glee. "It's been such a long time since they've been freed!"

"_**Welcome back, my fellow guardians,**_" Azulongmon sagely addressed his Holy Beast colleagues. He turned facing three deities resembling animals from Chinese mythology: a red phoenix, a green-and-black turtle, and a silver-and-white tiger.

The Phoenix of the Southern Quadrant, Zhuqiaomon, was tall in stature and large in width. Thin red feathers covered his body. He has four pairs of wings: from the sides, chest, shoulders and chest. Each wing had a beautiful, unique flame-like coloration and markings. A long reptilian tail emerged from his posterior and it, too, was covered with the same beautiful feathers. The neck of the beast was lined with black hair-like tuft. He also wore a facemask with red and flaming markings decorated at the tips. Bright colored feather protruded through the back of his facemask and head. Underneath the facemask were four burning crimson eyes, which greatly represented his persona: an angry phoenix. Several red digicores adorned his neck and tail at the end.

The Great Two-Headed Turtle of the Northern Quadrant, Ebonwumon, was a behemoth himself, too. His skin was delicately pale in yellow coloration with white scales over parts of his body. He, unlike his three brethren, has two-heads rather than one. On top of the right head was brown, tough armor. Its eyes were red. A smoother plate of brown armor covered his left head, except for his lower jaw. Two eyes emerged out of what appeared to be eyeholes. A mammoth-sized tree with thick green leaves grew out of his back. His pale, short tail was also yellow. Many digicores encircled around the trunk of the mammoth tree.

Finally, the White Tiger of the Western Quadrant, Baihumon, was much smaller in comparison to the dragon, turtle, and the phoenix but his presence was quite intimidating, too. He was tall in stature. His body not just built for battle but covered with beautiful white fur with black stripes running across parts of his body. Bracelets adorned around his ankles, neck, and even one around his tail. The front part of his paws was covered with metallic blue platting with Chinese Kanji symbols. His paws were powerful and equipped with sharp claws used to take down large enemies. There was fur around his neck in the shape of a mane and three sharp iron spikes emerging through his spine. The mask of this beast was blue with yellow markings. The dentures, including his fangs, were sharp and had perfect precisions. Underneath the mask were four eyes, but not burning with rage like the phoenix's. Several orbs, known better as digicores, surrounded his abdomen.

"AMAZING!" Joe gaped in bewilderment.

Biyomon shouted. "I can't believe we're witnessing this! All four Holy Beasts have been awakened!"

Motimon smirked while his eyes lit up. "Isn't it just amazing? I know for sure they'll revive Izzy!"

"And Sora!"

"This... this is just... I can't even describe what I'm..." a bedazzled Mimi stammered unable to collect any further thoughts, completely drawn in by the Digigods' majestic and holy presences. Naturally, she couldn't make any further comments if she really wanted to anyway.

"Well they certainly lived up to their expectations!" Kari exclaimed.

The Holy Beasts turned their view toward the remaining Digi-Destined and their Digimon.

"_**Woo-whee, what was a long nap!**_" Ebonwumon spoke with a Scottish-like accent, his left head actually speaking first.

Baihumon eyed the children. "_**So, these are the Digi-Destined gathered to resist Burizalor's dark hand.**_"

"_**And it was the Digi-Destined who freed us from our imprisonment, my friends,**_" the sagely dragon answered, turning his attentive view toward TK and Kari. "_**More specifically these two. They are the wielders of the Hope and Light, possessors of perhaps the most powerful Crests of the Eight Chosen.**_"

Scoffing deeply, Zhuqiaomon turned toward the Digi-Destined with notable disgust. "_**These humans freed us? Never would I imagine I, Lord Zhuqiaomon, would be freed from the likes of humans.**_"

"Huh. Never heard of a deity with a blowhard attitude," the Bearer of Reliability muttered. _If you were here Gomamon, you'd jump at the chance at making a good joke. I can't do it alone, buddy!_

Azulongmon sighed deeply. "_**Calm yourself, Zhuqiaomon. You should thank them. If it weren't for the Bearers of Hope and Light, we would remain imprisoned and they require our power to revive all those killed by Burizalor and his cohorts.**_" He raised his head and gazed at the ongoing battle the warriors were putting up against Shadramon. And across the planet, he and the other Holy Beasts analyzed the location where Omega X engaged Burizalor. "_**As we speak, there's still much on-going warfare. And can you sense them? The tyrant is facing an Ascendant, who happens to be the Bearer of Courage.**_"

"_**You... you mean to tell me one of the Digi-Destined... has become... an Ascendant, a warrior of legend?**_" Zhuqiaomon roared defiantly. "_**A human shouldn't be capable of wielding such a legendary power!**_"

Baihumon replied. "_**We were led to believe only a Digimon could harvest such a power.**_"

"_**It appears we were wrong, my friends,**_" added Ebonwumon's right-head, speaking in a sage-like tone.

"_**And there are others with the potential of becoming Ascendants,**_" Azulongmon revealed, much to the shock of his fellow guardians. "_**It's indescribable, I understand, but with the rise of Ascendants... Burizalor's empire will finally crumble. This is what we've long hoped for, my fellow guardians. The long reign of tyranny imposed by Burizalor and his regime will come to an end.**_"

Zhuqiaomon scowled begrudgingly. "_**As much as I dislike humans, that despicable tyrant is a creature I've grown to hate more than anything else. How dare he trample all over our reputations! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!**_" The angry phoenix screeched, shooting out pillars of flames from out of his thick red sheen.

"YIKES!" Mimi shrieked as she hid behind Joe.

"Please, Holy Beasts! We need to hurry!" Dianamon called to the deities. "We require you to revive all those killed by Burizalor and his men!"

"And with the Great Elder revived, Gorugon can return to grant the children their final wish!" Minervamon declared.

Upon hearing this, Ebonwumon gasped as his right-head spoke. "_**The Great Elder... gone? Surely, that can't be true. He wasn't due to pass so suddenly.**_"

"It was Burizalor's actions that killed him _indirectly_, Lord Ebonwumon!" The Olympus duo exclaimed.

Kari clasped her hands, dropping to both knees. "Holy Beasts, we need your help!"

"And we have little time! Spira is about to disappear and take all of us with it!" TK exclaimed.

"_**Well, my friends. Shall we get started?**_" offered Azulongmon as Ebonwumon and Baihumon accepted. He turned toward Zhuqiaomon, who begrudging hovered next to him. "_**Let us begin. Fellow Holy Beasts, converge your energies and spread out light across this planet, revive those slain by the tyrant's dark hand and his followers.**_"

With that, the four deities burned holy light covering their bodies. The Digicores floated off the ground one by one until they reached the summit's ceiling. Azulongmon watched as one core hovered around him. The other cores hovered and encircle their respective guardian.

"Let's hope this works, Kari."

"Me, too, TK."

xxxxx

Shadramon threw a punch and narrowly missed ArchAngemon. He turned as NinjaStingmon flew up and slashed his back with his swords. As the blows impacted him, Shadramon was pushed back near the temple mouth. Zudomon charged forward, slamming his hammer over Shadramon. The evil warrior rolled away at the last second and jetted up into the air. Lillymon launched a green beam, which Shadramon quickly backhanded. Seraphimon glided over Shadramon's head and punched him, sending him plunging through a statue head.

Ophanimon hovered where Shadramon crawled out of debris. She threw a holy beam as he rolled away and raced toward the edge of the cliff. MetalLilamon and Seraphimmon hovered in front of the villain, barricading his path. He whirled around and caught FlareVeemon facing him.

"Damn!" Shadramon cursed as he frantically looked around. He turned toward the temple summit as his eyes gaped in awe at the Holy Beasts hovering over the sanctuary. _Could those be the guardians? YES! Those are the Holy Beasts!_

"Yes! So, it's beginning!" NinjaStingmon said.

MetalLilamon nodded. "All four Holy Beasts are working together to revive our friends. It's only a matter of time now..."

"What...? You don't mean..." Shadramon scowled as he launched himself at FlareVeemon, who kicked him in the face and send him flying off the cliff.

Shadramon drifted into mid-air while catching himself in time. "Don't think you've won... Lord Burizalor... he will still get this wish!"

"You wish," scoffed ArchAngemon as he landed next to his friends. "You and that freak are done."

Seraphimon chastised the villain. "It all ends here for you and Burizalor."

Ophanimon added. "Give up while you can!"

"Fools... I'll never... NEVER surrender to the likes of you!" Shadramon bellowed.

MetalLilamon sighed, readying her deadly whip. "Typical bad guys just never learn. Gotta make it the hard way then."

"Don't make me repeat myself! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU!"

"And you won't need to... Shadramon... hehehe..."

"Could it be...?" Shadramon paled with shock.

"_THAT_ voice!" exclaimed Seraphimmon.

Upon catching a giant, skeletal hand grabbing Shadramon out of nowhere, Lillymon gasped and pointed. "LOOK!"

"AUGH! WHAT... Could it be you? UmbraDevimon?" Burizalor's commander roared out.

The name of the 'Chimera Monster' brought chills down to the group, who believed was destroyed earlier. Their fears were realized as the massive composite behemoth hovered over the cliff's edge. He held Shadramon with a SkullGreymon hand and placed him atop the spot where his Devimon head once was.

"_**UMBRADEVIMON?**_" roared the group in unison.

Shadramon blinked with bewilderment. "UmbraDevimon, but... you're dead? How could've you...?"

"Having swallowed those Ebemon, my energy has been replenished. The NeoDevimon base... of me... is nearly gone... I require a new sentinent mind to keep me from turning into a mindless brute..."

"So, you need me..."

"Exactly, care to share bodies with me... _my creator_...?"

"And destroy these vermin?" Shadramon cackled whilst turning and casting a psychotic glare at the opposition facing them. "_**IT'D BE MY HONOR! LET'S FINISH THEM IN LORD BURIZALOR'S NAME!**_" Closing off his mind from the outside world, Shadramon deeply focused as he cut a hole through UmbraDevimon's forehead and incorporated himself with his creation.

Suddenly, a dark purple aura materialized around UmbraDevimon. The fused behemoth let out a deafening roar, which reverberated across the area. A powerful shockwave emanated from the glowing behemoth, nearly knocking the Digimon and the Magna warriors back. Everyone stood their ground whilst Shadramon fully incorporated himself with UmbraDevimon.

"_**THIS WILL BE YOUR WHERE YOU AND THE DIE!**_" Shadramon roared out explicitly, his face conveyed a lust for power. Yet, it could more than he bargained for. His wicked smile widened as his and UmbraDevimon's powers consolidated. "Just like their predecessors!"

"Not on our watch," ArchAngemon scoffed, readying his weapon. "Right, guys?"

"RIGHT!"

"COME AT ME THEN! FOR I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVES!"

Wasting no time, the Magna warriors, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Lillymon rushed head-on and prepared to engage the Shadramon/UmbraDevimon fusion.

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Preparing a giant ball of energy in his palms, Omega X watched Burizalor encased in a large purple sheen. The tyrant took no chances and dove to meet the Ascendant head-on as his roars pierced the skies. Omega X thrust his cupped palms forward, firing a massive condensed energy beam at his direction.

"_**RAAAAAAAUGH!**_" Burizalor bellowed deeply, diving head-on with the intent to kill and finish the fight.

Omega X defiantly roared, sending his blue beam toward Burizalor. "_**DIE, BURIZALOR!**_"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Omega X's Furious Roar! A Last-Minute Wish!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Ah, ha! UmbraDevimon is back! Didn't see _that_ coming, did ya'll? :D

Well, he and Shadramon have merged more or less (no difference really, just now Shadramon's body is in place of where NeoDevimon's head used to be). Shadramon serves as the base and central core, which controls UmbraDevimon. Having the creator become one with his creation is too perfect an opportunity to pass up.

Anyway, this sort of gives Digi-Destined's partners and the Magna warriors something to do than sit around. Plus, it adds to the tension with more than just Burizalor and the dying planet. On top of that, the Four Holy Beasts/Sovereigns have all appeared! Time to revive the dead and restore Gorugon for that final wish! :D

Hope you liked this chapter. The revision process for this series has been well worth it, and there's only _four_ chapters left to this arc. After that, the 02 time skip portion comes (which will cover the Artificial Humans). Enjoy this while it lasts. The next four chapters should be an exhilarating rollercoaster (plus there's a lot for me to revise from the previous version and new scenes to incorporate) and I'm going all-out!

See you guys until the next update (when it comes)! Happy Holidays and stay gold!


	51. Omega X's Furious Roar! A Last Wish!

**A/N:** And I'm back! Four chapters left in this arc!

Time to finish this off!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 51: Omega X's Furious Roar! A Last-Minute Wish!**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Raising his head, Azulongmon sensed an alarming distress outside the sanctuary. The other Sovereigns, too, felt UmbraDevimon's sinister vibe near them. The Digi-Destined and their cohorts quickly caught on, noticing the majestic beasts' attentively facing the opposite direction.

"What's the problem, Azulongmon?" Joe asked.

Dianamon pivoted her head and sensed UmbraDevimon near them. "I'm afraid we've got big problems. Your Digimon and the others are facing that monstrosity UmbraDevimon!"

"WHAT? HE'S BACK?" TK and Kari cried out in unison.

"Damn! I thought he was finished off for good!" exclaimed Minervamon. "Too good to be true!"

"If UmbraDevimon survived, then we have him and Burizalor to worry about!" panicked the Bearer of Reliability.

Mimi frowned as she seized Joe. "It'll be ok, Joe."

"What?"

She smiled as her optimistic mood surfaced. "Keke and the others are backing up our Digimon, right?"

"Yeah?"

"They'll beat that big jerk. We just need to concentrate on getting our friends revived."

"Now that's the spirit, Mimi!" Biyomon chirped as she turned her view over to where Sora, Matt, Izzy, and BanchoLeomon were sealed inside the barrier. "Sora, hang in there. They're going to revive you."

"Your lordships, are you almost done?" Dianamon openly addressed to the four Holy Beasts. "We have little time with this planet on the verge of collapse!"

"Yeah, this place is gonna be gone if we don't get off!" TK exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Holy Beasts raised their heads as pillars of golden light fired through the ceiling and spread across the skies. The children watched in awe at the magnificent golden light washing out the darkness blanketing Spira's once brilliant emerald skies. Dianamon and Minervamon watched, completely enthralled with the Holy Beasts' miraculous light.

"Beautiful," Kari whispered, smiling at the light washing away the darkness.

"And comforting," TK added.

Azulongmon lowered his head, turning his head as he faced the group. "_**It is. Now, all we can do is wait...**_"

"_**We've expended most of the energy output we have... just to revive everyone killed by that tyrant...**_" Baihumon said, slight fatigue evident on his sage-like tone.

Ebonwumon nodded, shifting his heads toward the three Chosen and BanchoLeomon inside the barrier. "_**And these three soon will see the light.**_"

Zhuqiaomon scowled deeply as his red eyes gleamed profusely. "_**We've done all we can for you humans. All our hopes lie in the Great Elder's revival. Should he come back to life, the Digicores will become of great use and Gorugon can grant your final wish.**_"

"Let's hope for the best, guys!" Kari cried out, crossing her fingers. _And you, too, Tai and Agumon. Get back here as quickly as you can!_

"Dianamon! Let's go and give the others a hand out there!" Minervamon declared as she bolted out through the sanctuary. "Time to avenge Neptunmon!"

"Right!" The other Olympian replied as she followed her colleague. "You kids stay here! We'll help your Digimon and the others deal with UmbraDevimon!"

As the Olympians stormed out from the temple, the Digi-Destined stayed behind. Motimon and Biyomon watched their slain partners inside the barrier, waiting for the moment when they would be revived. TK and Kari stood firm, grabbing each others hands while praying for a miracle. Everything, including the fate of their slain friends, was firmly placed on the Great Elder, who is the deciding factor in this conflict.

Unbeknownst to everyone, one of the four Digicores barely showed a little light. One gleam glistened across one Digicore.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the heated skirmish with UmbraDevimon was well underway. The Magna Warriors and the Chosen's Digimon engaged the monstrous chimera with an array of attacks, which barely managed to slow him down. The fact Shadramon integrated himself with UmbraDevimon made their situation worse. Being a stronger component than NeoDevimon, Shadramon alone augmented UmbraDevimon's strength five times over. To make matters worse, Shadramon's intellect coupled with UmbraDevimon's fierce power made for a terrifying combination. UmbraDevimon rebounded most of their attacks and adapted efficiently against their speedblitzes.

As MetalLilamon glided over UmbraDevimon, she fired a series of guided beams at the behemoth. UmbraDevimon merely flickered from her view and appeared over her, slapping her down with a Devimon hand. He immediately turned as ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon threw repeated blasts, which momentarily stunned him. UmbraDevimon jetted forward, slamming hard into the three young warriors. Seraphimon and Ophanimon appeared above UmbraDevimon, blasting him in the back. Ophanimon dove toward the chimera's back and impaled him with her javelin. UmbraDevimon howled in pain while swatting Ophanimon off his back.

"Ophanimon!" Seraphimon roared as he dove down and caught Ophanimon. "I've got you!"

"I was barely able to get into close quarters with him," she said, gliding out of his arms while favoring her left shoulder. "He grazed me."

"Just heal yourself."

"Right."

"Bah! Is this truly the best you've got? Pitiful!" Shadramon's high-pitched laughter echoed around the vicinity. "I'm merely having my fun with you little bugs. But, I'm through playing!" With that, he controlled UmbraDevimon's next action: gaping his mouth wide open. "Let's see you take this!"

"_**Umbra Scream!**_" bellowed the chimera behemoth, expelling a powerful gust of wind tinged with dark power.

"MOVE!" NinjaStingmon shouted whilst still recovering from UmbraDevimon's assault.

Wasting no time, the Magna Warriors and the Digimon scattered around as UmbraDevimon hurtled into the distance. Everyone turned as the explosion went off like a bang and engulfed several kilometers of landscape away from them. All eyes fell back on UmbraDevimon, who was preparing another mouth blast.

"_**Umbra Scream!**_"

The warriors and the Digimon glided around as UmbraDevimon repeated the same mouth blast. The blast hurtled through a hanging rock face and vaporized it right off the map. Lillymon growled in frustration as she glided into the air and cupped her hands together. Shadramon shifted his view upward, catching the fairy producing a green ball of energy inside her palms.

"Go ahead and give it your best shot!" Shadramon laughed off Lillymon's attempt.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_" She screamed at the base of her voice, launching a large green beam toward UmbraDevimon.

Shadramon snorted as he controlled UmbraDevimon's reflexes, allowing him to raise the chimera's left SkullGreymon hand to catch Lillymon's beam. He closed the giant's hand and crushed the beam like glass. Lillymon didn't let up and fired another beam, which UmbraDevimon caught again. Lillymon swerved around the air and fired scattered green blasts all around UmbraDevimon.

"Look at Lillymon go!" Seraphimmon cried out.

"Let's all utilize her strategy, guys!" MetalLilamon commanded as she took to the air where Lillymon was and threw down assorted blasts where UmbraDevimon was positioned. "A LITTLE HELP, GUYS!"

"Right!" The others exclaimed while flying up where Lillymon and MetalLilamon swerved around in the air.

Zudomon took a chance and jumped off the cliff's edge. He threw himself atop UmbraDevimon's back and slammed his Thor's Hammer against the behemoth's back, stunning him shortly. This allowed for Zudomon's companions to let their beams bombard UmbraDevimon. UmbraDevimon roared out as the warriors and Digimon's combined energies impacted the chimera's entire body. Folding his SkullGreymon and Devimon arms in front, UmbraDevimon tried putting up his guard, but to no avail. The blasts began pushing him back toward the cliff.

"WE'VE GOT HIM ON THE ROPES! KEEP IT COMING!" Seraphimon bellowed.

"But, don't let him get near the temple! Kari and the others are in there!" Ophanimon shouted.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to UmbraDevimon, Dianamon and Minervamon glided up behind the behemoth. Dianamon produced a ball of light and blasted UmbraDevimon's backside. Lunging forward, Minervamon stabbed the behemoth's right Devimon arm. Howling in pain, UmbraDevimon slowly ascended into the air and immediately produced a barrier, allowing him to nullify his enemies' attacks.

"Damn! He's got a barrier up!" Lillymon cried.

NinjaStingmon noticed the Olympian duo ascending near them. "Dianamon, Minervamon!"

"That light we just saw came from the Holy Beasts! Does that mean what I think it means?" inquired Ophanimon.

"Yes, the Holy Beasts utilized most of their majestic energies to revive everyone killed by Burizalor and his cohorts," added Dianamon.

Minervamon affirmed. "But, we can't confirm if the Great Elder will be revived. We have to hope for the best."

"For our sake, let's hope you're right," Seraphimon said.

MetalLilamon turned and focused her intent toward UmbraDevimon. "Glad you two could come. We've got a big problem."

"Yes, we know and now we're free to aid you," replied Dianamon, readying her weapon instrument. "We came to avenge Neptunmon."

"Right and this monster will pay for Neptunmon's death!" Minervamon declared, focusing her sight on UmbraDevimon.

"You get your chance, but we're really gonna have to wing this one out," NinjaStingmon said. "Time to give this one our all, guys."

"RIGHT!"

While recovering from his enemies' abrupt attacks, UmbraDevimon chortled as he threw Zudomon off his back. He alternated his view, glancing up toward the assembled group.

"The fools... whatever you attempt, you'll fail! We won't fail!" Shadramon adamantly bellowed, making his declaration known to all opposing him and his undying devotion for the cold tyrant. "Lord Burizalor shall get his wish and I will see to it he does!" He quickly controlled UmbraDevimon, shifting his movement upward and prepared to engage the aerial opposition. Zudomon jumped up and grabbed a hold of his foot. "EH?"

"I"VE GOT HIM!" Zudomon bellowed.

"WHY YOU...! YOU'LL PAY!"

Leading the charge against UmbraDevimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon launched holy blasts at the behemoth. The Magna Warriors and Lillymon followed while throwing repeated attacks to hold down UmbraDevimon. Shadramon's face contorted with pain and frustration as their attacks impacted the monster's gargantuan form.

"I... I WON'T BE BEATEN! NOT LIKE THIS! LORD BURIZALOR... LORD BURIZALOR... SHALL NOT BE DENIED OF HIS WISH!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Shifting back to the more crucial battle, Omega X focused his energies and kept his Terra Beam on Burizalor. As the beam and Burizalor collided, the clash of energies flared and exploded. Channeling his ki through the Terra Beam, Omega X gained a boost and empowered his attack, repelling Burizalor back.

"_**FULL POWER!**_" The Ascendant defiantly roared, strengthening his beam while pushing Burizalor further back.

"_**RAAAAGH!**_" screamed Burizalor, who quickly gained an abrupt boost and pushed his barrier outward. Like a slippery snake, the tyrant slid out of the beam struggle and swerved around, catching Omega X off guard. He thrust himself into Omega X, pushing him up into the air and grabbed a hold of him. He quickly plummeted through the earth and drove him 30 feet below the surface. Burizalor left Omega X buried under nearly a mile of earth and glided out. He watched with malicious glee as the area Omega X was buried became engulfed by lava. Panting heavily, the tyrant's lips curved into a wicked smile. "YES! I DID IT! I'VE WON! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME, ASCENDANT? BURN AND BOIL ALIVE, YOU SCUM! HA, HA, HA!

As the villain savored his victory, he laughed with overbearing joy at Omega X's expense.

And so far, Omega X has yet to emerge from the lava.

His life had finally been extinguished, which did not bode well for the others.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Upon realizing what just transpired, X was taken aback with grief. "No... Tai! Agumon!"

"X! What happened?" Piximon inquired as he noted the look of distress behind the man's mask. "No, you... can't mean..."

"I can't sense Omega X..." X tensed and gritted his teeth.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

Even the Holy Beasts couldn't sense Omega X's presence anymore. This alarming silence from the Digigods garnered the Digi-Destined's immediate attention.

"Azulongmon! Did something happen?" Biyomon pleaded.

TK called out to the Holy Beasts. "What happened?"

"Could it be that my brother...?" Kari gasped as she sank to her knees, panting heavily.

"KARI!" TK, Joe, and Mimi cried.

"_**I can no longer sense the Ascendant,**_" Azulongmon confirmed as his eyes narrowed coldly. "_**But, the tyrant's presence is as strong as ever.**_"

"That can't be! Tai, Agumon can't be gone!" Mimi shouted.

Clenching her hands, Kari closed her eyes as tears fell. "No... big brother... Agumon... you can't be... not now...!" She let out her pitted emotions and cried. "TAI! AGUMON! DON'T BE DEAD!"

"But, he can be revived thanks to the Holy Beasts... right?" Joe frantically asked, awaiting an answer, but he received nothing. "No, I mean... there's still always that chance... there's still hope... right?"

"_**If our light reaches him, he'll be revived,**_" Zhuqiaomon responded. "_**But, we shall see.**_"

"Brother... Agumon... please be alive..." The Child of Light murmured softly as her tears plopped on the ground. She felt a shadow lean against her as TK placed his hand on her back. "TK... what are we going to do?"

Biting his bottom lip, TK tried to firm his resolve and turned toward the Digicores. "C'mon, you two, don't give out on us."

xxxxx

Even during the battle with UmbraDevimon, the Magna Warriors sensed Omega X's ki vanish. Seraphimon and Ophanimon picked up on the distressing situation, too. UmbraDevimon was befuddled by his aggressor's sudden pause and took this time to recover from their attacks.

"Did you sense that?" NinjaStingmon said with distress in his voice.

FlareVeemon nodded. "That was Omega X... he's..."

"He's dead? Hell no, that can't be!" ArchAngemon exclaimed, clenching his fists tightly.

"And I still sense that bastard Burizalor!" Seraphimmon said.

"No... Tai... Agumon..." Lillymon gasped, taken aback by the immediate and shocking news.

MetalLilamon scowled. "And Burizalor is going to come here."

"And we still haven't killed that big freak yet!" added FlareVeemon as he turned his head to ArchAngemon and nodded. "Well, Tike..."

"Let's go head off that slimy bastard!" exclaimed ArchAngemon.

"Whoa! Wait, you two can't go alone!" NinjaStingmon interjected as he flew over in between the two.

Seraphimon quickly intervened. "I'll join them."

"Be careful, Seraphimon," Ophanimon said to her colleague.

"Seraphimon, you and the boys better check to see if Omega X really is gone," MetalLilamon stated, noticing UmbraDevimon levitating into the air. "We'll work on beating UmbraDevimon."

"Hurry back, you three! Don't attempt to do anything foolish!" Dianamon said.

"Right!" ArchAngemon said. "Let's go and kick some ass, David!"

"Right with you, Tike!"

With that, the child duo and Seraphimon rocketed toward the direction where Omega X's presence was last felt. The others turned and attentively faced UmbraDevimon, who was fully recovered but still not at 100%. Dianamon and Minervamon put their hands together, crossing their weapons together.

"Now, UmbraDevimon! Prepare for your demise!" The Olympian duo declared, focusing their powers through their instruments. "Get back everyone. You don't want to get caught up in this attack!"

"What are they planning to do?" Ophanimon said.

Seraphimmon replied. "Did you have to ask?" She turned her head, catching the three glimmering flares that vanished in the distance. _Tike, David, Seraphimon, come back to us. The last thing we need are more deaths... please... don't you three do any dumbass moves!_

"Here they go!" MetalLilamon announced as she and the others watched the Olympians forging a large orb of purple light.

Intrigued by their flashy attack, UmbraDevimon scowled in response. Shadramon simply laughed off at their next attempt to destroy him.

"Oh, you mock me with your incompetence!" Shadramon howled with laughter. "Go ahead! But, just remember, your foolish attempts will be as futile."

"We'll see..." Dianamon muttered.

Minervamon added. "...we're about to blow your ass sky high!"

"Eh?" UmbraDevimon watched in shock as the ob of light turned into a large purple heart, which then exploded as streaming burst of light hurtled at blinding speed.

"_**Olympus...**_"

"_**Purity...**_"

"_**CANNON!**_"

Before he could blink, or let alone move his body, Shadramon/UmbraDevimon was blasted head-on and overwhelmed by the powerful beam of light. The behemoth roared in anguish as the purple light engulfed him completely and seemingly burned him. Everyone witnessed this startling event and cheered on as Dianamon and Minervamon expelled the last output of their attack, taking this moment to catch their breath.

Lillymon gaped in shock."Gah... ahhh..."

NinjaStingmon blinked in awe. "Well, crap..."

Seraphimmon hollered. "HELL YEAH!"

Ophanimon added. "He's done for..."

MetalLilamon scoffed. "Don't any of you jinx us."

Both Dianamon and Minervamon panted heavily while recovering their expended powers. Their eyes watched the billowing smoke and locked on the large shadowy figure hovering behind the smoke screen. All the duo could do was snort in annoyance. UmbraDevimon slowly pushed through the smoke screen, looking a little worse than wear, but appeared rather irritated. No, scratch that, _very_ irritated. Shadramon cursed deeply to himself as he channeled his fury through UmbraDevimon, ultimately shifting the behemoth's mood from mild irritably to near insane anger.

"Yeah, I think we're going need another," Minervamon remarked.

Dianamon scoffed. "Then, we'll give him another!"

"We'll hold him off for you then! Don't waste any time!" NinjaStingmon called out as he and the others jetted off to subdue UmbraDevimon. "Make haste, guys!"

"RIGHT"

UmbraDevimon shook off the after effects from the Olympians' combo attack. Raising his head, Shadramon watched the warriors closing in toward him and UmbraDevimon.

"C'mon...! LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Shadramon/UmbraDevimon bellowed as a black aura engulfed his gigantic frame. With his eyes burning red, Shadramon's cackles became mixed with low moaning. He licked the left side of his face and snickered. "Kill you... I'll kill you all! Say goodbye, you scum!"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Village of Seiryuu**_

The light emanating from the Holy Beasts spread across the skies and washed across the vicinities. The light even washed across areas where the raided villages were destroyed by Burizalor and his cohorts. The light quickly restored all villagers killed by the evil invaders.

Slowly and surely, the bodies of the digimon started reappearing where they once lied.

Opening his eyes, the Village of Seiryuu's elder, Baronmon, opened his eyes and raised his head. The befuddled elder blinked and scanned the area meticulously. He felt the tremors emanating where he lied, prompting him to stand up and investigate. He looked over himself and stared at his hands.

"H-How is this possible? Have I been revived?" Baronmon blinked as he turned and saw his fellow villagers standing up one by one. He saw Pandamon, Pumpkinmon, and Starmon sitting up.

"Elder! What in Spira just happened?" Pandamon exclaimed. "How did we come back?"

"I... I don't have the faintest clue, Pandamon," Baronmon answered as he noted the darkened skies as radical lightning poured down and blasted a nearby rockface. "But this planet... it's been destabilized."

"You would be correct, village elder," a voice emanated behind Baronmon.

The villagers turned their attention behind them. The SpiraKnightmon, who were killed by Machinedramon and his colleagues, approached the villagers and motioned over toward the dark clouds blocking out the sunlight.

"The invaders have already set the destruction of this planet into motion," the lead SpiraKnightmon proclaimed. "It's imperative we find the villagers."

"But, do you know what could've revived us?" Starmon inquired to the SpiraKnightmon leader.

Nodding, the SpiraKnightmon replied, sighing with regret. "No, but I can only guess that the Holy Beasts have been released. Whoever released them is fighting the battle against the tyrant and his band of evil mercenaries. It's not safe here anymore. Gather all your villagers as quickly as you can!" With that, he approached his fellow men. "We must locate Lord Apollomon and Lady Dianamon at once!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Elder Baronmon? Could Falcomon be with these heroes who are fighting those evil men?" Pumpkinmon asked as he walked up by the elder's side.

Baronmon furrowed his brows. "There's a good chance he is and he might've been the one to release the Holy Beasts from the Digicores. That boy... I have to hand it to him. He's working a miracle for all of us."

"Falcomon, wherever you are, thank you," Pumpkinmon said, lowering his head with a smile.

xxxxx

_**Northern Region/Outskirts from the Village of Genbu**_

Opening his eyes, Neptunmon quickly submerged himself to the surface and hovered from the ocean. He glanced around the planet's devastation and the darkened skies. His eyes widened in disbelief over what has transpired. At a complete loss for words, the Olympian clenched his trident tightly and became at unease.

"This planet... I sense is about to collapse," Neptunmon said as he turned and sensed an accumulation of strong energies. "I'm sensing a group of warriors engaging a sinister power. Is that... I sense Dianamon and Minervamon amongst them! And this evil power is from that monster who killed me!" Growling deeply, the prideful warrior rocketed off toward the Olympus Summit's direction. "Here I come, my friends!"

As the Olympian departed, the villagers from the Village of Genbu soon found themselves revived.

One after the other, the Spirians from the four main villages and Spirus were all revived.

However, the fate of the Great Elder was still unclear.

xxxxx

Apollomon looked around and questioned his revival. However, it didn't take him long to sense UmbraDevimon's sinister presence. He also probed Dianamon and Minervamon's energies as he quickly flew off toward their direction. His next stop was, obviously, the Olympus Summit.

xxxxx

Finding himself awakened, Falcomon glanced around in confusion. He took a few steps forward and stared at his reflection near the water. He, too, felt the distress of the planet's destruction being imminent.

"I'm alive? How is this possible? I could've sworn Burizalor killed me," Falcomon wondered as he scanned the darkened skies. "Can it be...? Did they free the Holy Beasts?" _That means... is the Great Elder alive? Did they use their last wish to revive all killed by Burizalor? _"But, where did they go? Digi-Destined, where are you?"

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

At last, all eyes watched as Sora, Izzy, and Matt awoke inside the barrier. BanchoLeomon, too, opened his eyes and looked across the room.

"MATT!" TK cried out happily.

Biyomon shouted with overbearing joy. "SORA!"

Motimon jumped up with tears. "IZZZZZZY!"

"Puni?" Punimon blinked as he poked his head out of TK's shirt. In response to Matt's revival, he evolved back to Gabumon. "MATT! YOU'RE BACK!"

As the Digi-Destined trio were revived, their crests shone brilliantly. With their crests powers restored, their lives became fully rejuvenated. The barrier quickly dissipated, allowing the others to embrace their revived friends. TK jumped onto Matt and gave him a warm embrace. Biyomon pulled Sora into a hug. Motimon quickly evolved back into Tentomon as he buzzed around Izzy's head while shooting electrical surges through his wings.

"IZZY! You can't imagine how much I've missed ya, old pal!"

The Bearer of Knowledge grabbed Tentomon and hugged him. "I'm glad to be back, old friend."

"I thought... I could've sworn I was killed by Burizalor! Who revived us?" Sora wondered as she turned and backed away at the sight of the Holy Beasts. "Gah! Who are they?"

"They're the Holy Beasts, Sora," TK explained. "They used their powers to revive all of you."

"But, now we're all waiting to see if the Great Elder will be revived," Biyomon said. "If he is, then we can use the last wish we didn't get a chance to use."

"And Tai? Agumon? Where is he?" Matt asked.

"About him..." Kari said, lowering her head sadly as everyone turned and faced her direction.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"YES!" X hooped and hollered. "Everyone on the planet has been restored!"

"Yes, that's wonderful news!" Andromon said.

Centaurumon quickly interjected. "But, the Great Elder! We need him alive if our friends need their last wish granted!"

Piximon hovered over X. "Well, X?"

"Yes, you're right and I don't even sense the Great Elder's life force yet," the masked man meticulously probed Spira. He crossed his fingers and closed his eyes. "Where are you, Great Elder?"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Great Elder's Summit**_

One second he was no longer alive.

The next second, one finger twitched and then there was brief lip movement.

Letting out a deep and hushed breath, the Great Elder's life was restored at a hairsbreadth.

"I... I'm alive? How is this possible?"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"And I can officially confirm the Great Elder is alive!" X announced to his colleagues.

"Excellent! Now, time to act fast, my friend!" Centaurumon said.

Nodding, X focused and channeled his thoughts into the Great Elder's. _Great Elder, this is X from Other World calling to you. We have urgent matters._

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Great Elder's Summit**_

Receiving X's mental message, the Great Elder initially responded. _X? Yes, you're the Watcher of this section of the Digiverse. It's good hearing from you._

_Yes, I'm flattered, Great Elder. But, we have an emergency. You've been revived thanks to the Holy Beasts. It seems you're untimely death came too soon and occurred during an indirect conflict with the tyrant Burizalor. But, since you died before your time, you were revived with I assume only less than 30 minutes to live._

_I see. What is it I should do?_

_Gorugon should be coming out very soon. I want you to get someone to go to Gorugon and grant the Digi-Destined their last wish._

_I have someone. _

_Good. Now, here's the wish I want him to make. _

_Go on._

_Wish for everyone on Spira to be teleported off except for Burizalor! Let's see that tyrant get a taste of his own medicine!_

_Understood. I'm about to reach Falcomon as we speak._

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Sighing deeply, the tense watcher continued to keep his fingers crossed.

"All we can do now is hope. We have very little time left. With Tai and Agumon gone... who else can stop Burizalor? Maybe I could, but my days as an active warrior have passed on."

X folded his arms behind his back and closely observed the events on Spira.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Catching his breath, Burizalor turned and scanned the black skies, realizing the planet was set to collapse. He knew Spira didn't have much time left before it completely destabilizes. Knowing full well Omega X was gone, he had no reason to stay on Spira.

"This planet only has 10 minutes left. I better make haste and retreat back to my ship," Burizalor noted as he chuckled devilishly. "Besides, the Chosen can share the same fate as this planet. They won't escape alive. Good riddance." Suddenly, as he prepared to glide off, he halted his advancement and noticed flaring auras heading toward him. The tyrant's eyes widened in shock as he turned back to the lava bed."No! It can't... I killed him!" As he pivoted his head, he blinked in befuddlement as Tike, David, and Seraphimon flew right near him. "Wha...?" The speechless emperor gawked at the trio, but became relieved when he realized it wasn't Omega X.

"Not so fast, ya bastard!" ArchAngemon cried out.

FlareVeemon snorted. "Where do you think you're going?"

Seraphimon looked around for any signs of Omega X. _It's just as we feared. I can't see or sense Tai or Agumon anywhere._

Upon hearing the warriors' threats, Burizalor chuckled as he stifled a deep and haughty laugh. "Ahahaha! Oh, what a relief. Here I thought that fool had escaped certain death, but no I wind up with two runts and Takeru's pet!" He quickly powered down as his muscular, demonic frame shrank considerably. "Humph, this shouldn't take long. I won't even need 100 percent to wipe you runts out!"

ArchAngemon scowled. "Come get your ass kicking then!"

FlareVeemon shouted. "And it will be brought!"

Seraphimon cupped his hands together and forged seven orbs of light. "We won't let down! We will avenge Omega X!" With that, he launched himself directly for Burizalor and threw tosses his seven glowing orbs at the emperor. "_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_"

Burizalor easily nullified the orbs whilst shooting scatter beams, canceling them out. As he blinked, ArchAngemon and FlareVeemon already were at close quarters, throwing a flurry of punches. The tyrant evaded their punches as he drove a knee into FlareVeemon's face. Then, he whirled around and drove an elbow into ArchAngemon's face. Burizalor then grabbed both boys and smashed their faces together. As the boys fell, Seraphimon threw a large orb of light.

"_**Hallowed Knuckle!**_"

Burizalor put his right hand out and caught the ball, crushing it inside his palm. He flickered from view and reappeared behind Seraphimon, driving an elbow into the mega's back. One blow from the tyrant sent Seraphimon plunging to where the boys were laying. As the tyrant descended over his defeated foes, he took pleasure at their expense and chortled.

"Nice try, but you three are a little short in power," the cold tyrant taunted them. He landed and approached them, wearing a sadistic grin. "You're nowhere near being a concern for me."

ArchAngemon struggled to stand as he defiantly stared down Burizalor. "Bastard... it's not over."

"Now quaint. Let this be a lesson to you and your friends, boy. _No one_ can touch me. I will cleanse the Digiverse of your kind and ensure no Ascendant ever rises from the ashes."

FlareVeemon stood behind ArchAngemon and almost collapsed on himself. "Uh..."

"You ok, David?"

"I'll manage..."

Seraphimon stood on one knee and glared toward Burizalor. "We haven't given out yet, tyrant."

"But, you will," Burizalor smirked as he flew toward the trio, readying and clenching his right hand. "TAKE THIS!" As he threw a punch, he narrowly missed as the trio quickly took to the air. He easily pursued them and glided up, catching FlareVeemon with a punch to his back. He fired a beam, repelling ArchAngemon away. He watched as Seraphimon came up behind him. He easily caught the angel with an elbow to his face. "This is getting boring. Let's finish this childish game!"

ArchAngemon groaned as he hit the ground. "Tai..."

FlareVeemon found himself pinned against a rockface. "Agumon..."

After Burizalor bashed him with a stiff elbowshot, Seraphimon plunged toward the ground. "Omega X..."

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

After Kari explained the entire situation, Sora, Izzy, Matt, and BanchoLeomon were updated on what transpired. Sora and Izzy, especially, couldn't believe what they heard regarding Tai and Agumon's transformation into Omega X. Matt became slightly unnerved by this development, trying to come into grip with the notion of his rival becoming an Ascendant.

"And now Tai... Agumon... they're gone," Kari said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sora pressed her hand against her chest. "Tai..." _You became an Ascendant because of what happened to me. And now... you've died for all of us?_ Closing her eyes, the redhead tried to deny Omega X's supposed fate and turned away from the group. Biyomon tried to console her to little avail.

"Sora, I wouldn't believe it until we really for sure."

"Biyomon, but the Holy Beasts just confirmed it..."

"No! I refuse to believe those two are dead!" Matt exclaimed as he turned toward Gabumon. "Because we're going over there to investigate ourselves!"

"_We_?" Joe asked.

The Bearer of Friendship turned toward Gabumon, grabbing a hold of his tag. "We're heading out now, Gabumon!" As he grabbed his crest, blue light generated in his palm as his Crest of Friendship re-materialized. "Evolve, Gabumon!"

"Gabumon... _**Mega Shinka!**_" The blue-furred rookie howled as he evolved into his metal wolf form. "_**ZeedGarurumon!**_" He flew across the sanctuary as Matt quickly hopped on his partner. "We're heading out! You all stay here!"

"But, Matt! Shadramon and I think UmbraDevimon are out there!" Mimi cried out. "You're gonna get killed again!"

Matt wore a confident smirk. "Nonsense. I'm not about to kill over again." He turned and focused his sights toward the mouth as ZeedGarurumon glided through the tunnel leading them outside the sanctuary. Mimi tried to stop them but Joe obstructed her path.

"Leave them, Mimi."

"But..."

"Matt and ZeedGarurumon want to know for sure if Tai and Agumon are really dead," Joe said. "I'm not entirely convinced they're dead myself."

"Same here!" TK added.

Kari overheard their views regarding her brother and Agumon's likelihood of survival. "You guys really believe he's still alive?"

"Are you kidding?" The Child of Hope turned as he faced Kari. "Why would you even have any doubt about your own brother?"

"It's just that..." Kari said, looking away. "The Holy Beasts seemed to sure he..."

"_**Young Child of Light,**_" Azulongmon addressed the young Kamiya child. He slightly lowered his head as his expression softened while looking over Kari. "_**It's true we can't sense their energy, but there's not certainty he's dead. Even a warrior can conceal their presence to give their enemies a false hope of security.**_"

"You mean...?" Kari gasped upon realizing what Azulongmon alluded.

"_**Don't get the child's hopes up, Azulongmon,**_" grunted Zhuqiaomon, who hovered next to the great dragon. "_**If we can't sense his presence anymore, then he's good as gone. I knew we couldn't depend on a half-human warrior to vanquish Burizalor!**_"

Azulongmon openly retorted. "_**I wouldn't give up too easily, Zhuqiaomon. We shall wait to see what transpires.**_"

"This planet is about to set-off and disappear forever," Sora said.

"_**Everyone! I've just sensed the Great Elder!**_" Ebonwumon's right-head announced, attentively directing all eyes toward him. "_**We've managed to revive him!**_" The left-head quickly asserted. "_**Yes, sir, and we'll have the Digicores revived!**_"

"Now that's the news we've been hoping for!" Joe exclaimed.

"Guys! Look!" Biyomon exclaimed as she pointed to the four Digicores glowing and releasing four streams of golden light into the air.

The Holy Beasts moved away from the golden columns of light produced from the Digicores. Everyone witnessed the lights converge as a large golden dragon materialized at the center of the sanctum. A loud roar emanated as Lord Gorugon reappeared to the Digi-Destined's sheer delight.

"ALL RIGHT!" TK and Kari cried out. "It's Gorugon!"

Nodding in approval, Baihumon fixated a deep and quiet stare toward the golden dragon deity.

"_**Lord Gorugon, you grace us with your majestic presence,**_" Ebonwumon murmured sagely.

Azulongmon bowed his head to Lord Gorugon. "_**Lord Gorugon, it's good to have you here when the children need you the most.**_"

Zhuqiaomon was slightly indifferent toward the deity. "_**He doesn't seem like much to me.**_"

"_**WITH THE GREAT ELDER'S LIFE RESTORED, I CAN RETURN TO GRANT THE THIRD AND FINAL WISH. STATE THOU WISH FOR WHICH YOU DESIRE. SPEAK NOW!**_"

"But... none of us here can speak Spirian!" Joe quickly added.

TK said. "But, if everyone's been revived, then Falcomon ought to be, too!"

"Then, we need Falcomon here to grant our wish since he can speak the native language!" Sora said.

The sagely dragon asserted. "_**Wherever he is, he must hurry.**_"

Crossing her fingers, Kari closed her eyes. _C'mon, Falcomon! Where are you?_

xxxxx

The tide of the battle took a sharp turn for the worst as UmbraDevimon/Shadramon overwhelmed the Digimon and Magna Warriors. Some were laying on the cliff whilst those who were able to fight stayed afloat in mid-air. UmbraDevimon, too, was looking a little worse for wear. Ophanimon, Dianamon, and Minervamon prepared to mount another assault, but UmbraDevimon easily swiped them away with a hand wave. MetalLilamon panted while recuperating her strength. NinjaStingmon was backhanded by UmbraDevimon's left Devimon hand. Seraphimmon was held tightly in UmbraDevimon's right Devimon hand.

"Hehehe... yes, yes, YES! CRUSH HER!" Shadramon cackled manically as he controlled UmbraDevimon's actions, putting a tight squeeze on Seraphimmon. "KILL THIS RUNT FIRST!"

"KARA!" MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon roared as they jetted off to save their friend.

Struggling to sit up from the cliff's edge, Lillymon looked up and watched the warriors try to save Seraphimmon. "How can we... beat this guy? He's too strong for us!"

MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon went insane as they threw assorted blasts at UmbraDevimon. One blast landed on Shadramon's face, blindsiding him. This allowed UmbraDevimon to release Seraphimmon as NinjaStingmon dove in and caught his colleague.

"BASTARDS! YOU CHEAPSHOTTED ME!" Shadramon screamed, ultimately losing control of UmbraDevimon's mobility. He cringed, gritting his teeth as the chimera impacted the sanctuary and landed in a heap. Before he recovered from his fall, UmbraDevimon sat up...

_**Shoom!**_

...and was on the receiving end of a guided beam plunging through his torso. UmbraDevimon howled in pain as Shadramon panicked at the gaping hole made through his torso.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Shadramon screamed.

Lillymon turned as she saw ZeedGarurumon gliding through the hole in UmbraDevimon's torso. "LOOK! IT'S ZEEDGARURUMON!"

Upon hearing Lillymon, MetalLilamon whirled around as she saw ZeedGarurumon and Matt gliding over UmbraDevimon's fallen form. Her eyes widened with joy as she saw her father and his Digimon revived.

"DAD!" She cried out.

"Yes! So, the Holy Beasts were able to revive everyone if Matt's alive!" NinjaStingmon exclaimed.

Dianamon nodded. "Yes, this is most excellent."

"Then, our fellow guardians are surely revived by now!" Minervamon cried out ecstatically.

"Matt's alive?" Seraphimmon overheard her friends amidst the ongoing turn of events. "That's good to know."

"Guys! We're off to find Tai and Agumon!" Matt declared, taking everyone by surprise.

"But, we've got bigger problems right now!" exclaimed Ophanimon.

Suddenly, as ZeedGarurumon and Matt turned, a large shadow towered over them. The duo pivoted their view as UmbraDevimon stood over them with bloodlust in his eyes. As Shadramon regained his composure, he caught sight of Matt and ZeedGarurumon standing in front of his view.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Yamato and his pet..." Shadramon coughed as he looked over UmbraDevimon's body and saw the gaping hole through the creature's torso. _Urgh, this body... can't hold up much longer. Damn you, Yamato... for blasting a hole through this body!_

Matt scowled, but managing to wear a confident smirk. "Looking a little worse for wear. Aren't ya?" As he noticed Shadramon's face embedded on the creature's body, the Bearer of Friendship chortled. "Shadramon? Well, you and the behemoth managed to survive, eh? That's quite the turnaround."

"Yamato! I don't know where the hell you've been, but I'll be glad to crush you!" Shadramon screamed as he controlled UmbraDevimon and made him stumble forward. "CRUSH THEM!" Before UmbraDevimon's body fell atop ZeedGarurumon, the metallic wolf jumped away and quickly took to the air.

_He must have integrated himself with UmbraDevimon and manipulating the big guy. Shadramon, this is for humiliating me!_ Matt mentally noted as he shouted a command to his Digimon. "ZeedGarurumon, aim for Shadramon!"

"I'm on it!" ZeedGarurumon howled as he dove toward the fallen behemoth and targeted Shadramon's head situated atop the beast's forehead. He charged up his Z'D Cannon and fired a guided beam toward Shadramon. "_**Z'd Cannon!**_"

_**Shoom!**_

Before Shadramon could react in time, the beam impacted UmbraDevimon's forehead. Following a explosion, the cannon beam severed Shadramon off UmbraDevimon's forehead and divided the two minds. Shadramon fell off UmbraDevimon as he plunged off the cliff and into the oceans below.

"_**GAAAAAAHH!**_" Shadramon cried out until a large pile of debris landed atop and pushed him into the ocean. His final screams faded into the background.

As for UmbraDevimon, the mindless creature recklessly pulverized a rockface and glided toward the sanctuary.

"That takes care of that fool," Matt scoffed. "Let's go, ZeedGarurumon."

"Right!"

"Wait, Matt, ZeedGarurumon!" MetalLilamon called out to the boy and his Digimon. "ZeedGarurumon hasn't been finished off!"

"Without Shadramon controlling him, he's just a mindless beast. Besides, I'll leave it to you to finish him," the Bearer of Friendship stated. "Without a base to control him, the beast has lost a substantial amount of his strength. Besides, we have to go and confirm if Tai is really dead."

"Tike, David, and Seraphimon just headed off to see if they can find him!" NinjaStingmon abruptly called out. "But, Burizalor might be there!"

"WHAT?" Matt snapped. "All right then! We're heading over there now!" Wasting no time, ZeedGarurumon rocketed off toward the distance and carried Matt along to meet with the others.

"MATT!" MetalLilamon cried.

"Leave him! We've got to finish UmbraDevimon off before he wrecks the sanctuary!" Dianamon said.

Minervamon readied her sword. "It's not going to matter if this whole planet is about to go-BOOM soon!"

"Touche," Dianamon added, shifting her view toward the sanctuary as she followed UmbraDevimon heading over the center of the temple. "Look!" She pointed ahead as everyone noticed Gorugon hovering alongside the four Sovereign beasts. "It's Lord Gorugon!"

"That means the Great Elder has been revived!" Seraphimmon said.

Zudomon raised his head as he watched Gorugon's gigantic frame hovering over the temple. "Good. Now, we can get our last wish granted."

"UmbraDevimon is heading to where the Holy Beasts are!" cried Ophanimon.

"Not on our watch!" NinjaStingmon exclaimed.

However, before the warriors took action, UmbraDevimon closed in near the Holy Beasts' direction and opened his mouth.

Baihumon alerted his colleagues. "_**We've got company!**_"

Azulongmon shifted his view across the sanctum and saw UmbraDevimon shooting a mouth blast toward him. "_**Not on our watch, you vile abomination!**_" He quickly whipped a chain imbued with his holy power. "_**Lightning Whip!**_" With one strike, the majestic dragon's chain lacerated UmbraDevimon's chest. Brimming with holy and intense power, the great dragon raised his head as he manipulated the clouds. Intense thunder fell from the sky. "_**Aurora Force!**_" He roared intensely as a large thunder bolt blasted UmbraDevimon and incinerated the chimera abomination.

With one blast, Azulongmon wiped out UmbraDevimon from existence.

And for good.

"_**That'll show ya! Ya big, rude whippersnapper!**_" Ebonwumon's left-head bellowed in a Scottish accent.

Zhuqiaomon chortled. "_**Fool. Who did he think he was messing with?**_"

The Magna Warriors watched in awe, nodding in approval.

"NICE SHOT!" MetalLilamon, NinjaStingmon, and Seraphimmon said.

Lillymon gaped in shock. "HE JUST TOOK HIM OUT IN ONE BLAST?"

"And we just spent all that time trying to bring that guy down!" Zudomon exclaimed.

Dianamon chuckled. "Well, you don't mess with a Holy Beast."

Minervamon nodded. "Or, you'll get zapped like a bug. Hey, Lord Azulongmon can be a giant bug zapper, right?"

"Or not," Ophanimon said. "Now, all that's left is Burizalor."

"If only Tike, Kara, Seraphimon can get back here," MetalLilamon said, glancing toward the route Matt and ZeedGarurumon took a minute ago. _C'mon, guys! Hurry back!_

xxxxx

_**3 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

"Nowhere for you to scurry, rodents!" Burizalor laughed, firing rapid finger beams toward ArchAngemon and FlareVeemon. He took pleasure in making them dance around his beams. "Take this!" He shot a large beam, which impacted a rockface and knocked the duo back. "Heh, ok, that's enough." He stalked up toward the boys. "It's time I send you two to where I sent the Ascendant."

"Asshole!" retorted ArchAngemon while standing up. "You didn't kill him! Where's your proof?"

"You don't see him anywhere here, do you? Yes, we're standing over his grave."

"LIAR!" FlareVeemon snapped.

"Guess I have to convince you the hard way then," Burizalor sighed as he closed in.

"NOT SO FAST!" Seraphimon howled as he launched himself toward Burizalor and threw a punch. The tyrant merely sidestepped the angel and punched him in the stomach, causing the mega to double over in pain. "Ugh... no...!"

"Now, where were..."

_**Bam!**_

A double punch from ArchAngemon and FlareVeemon landed across Burizalor's face. They quickly followed it up and pummeled the tyrant with closed punches. FlareVeemon headbutted Burizalor while ArchAngemon sent the emperor sailing through a rock with a kick. The duo cupped their hands together and unleashed two beams, which hurtled and blasted through the rock.

"WE GOT HIM!" FlareVeemon shouted. "That's for Tai, Agumon, BanchoLeomon, Sora, Izzy, and Matt!"

ArchAngemon's face contorted as he furrowed his brows. "Damn it!"

Much to their dismay, Burizalor walked through the smoke unfazed.

"You three are getting too troublesome. I didn't want to do this, but you've pushed me," the tyrant sighed as his body bulked up,unlocking his 100 percent power. A devilish smirk quickly smeared across the villain's face. "Time for you to go to hell."

Suddenly, the ground shook under Burizalor and the others. This quickly garnered the tyrant's attention as his eyes lowered and saw golden pillars of light penetrating through the earth.

_**BOOM!**_

As a large golden pillar blasted through the ground, Burizalor's eyes widened in disbelief. ArchAngemon, FlareVeemon, and Seraphimon were relieved upon seeing Omega X hovering in front of them. Omega X emerged through the lava, completely unfazed and his eyes of fury locked onto Burizalor.

"No... it can't..." Burizalor growled.

"TAI! AGUMON!" ArchAngemon and FlareVeemon cried out.

"Get out of here!" Omega X instructed, his voice still laced with anger. "I told you guys to get to the ship."

"But, Tai..." FlareVeemon tried to interject.

"_**GO!**_" The Ascendant instructed. "Seraphimon, take them away!"

"Yes," Seraphimon nodded as he scooped the two boys up and glided off. "Sorry, guys, but he's right. We've got to get back."

ArchAngemon turned his head, nodding. "Kick his ass, Omega X!"

To the tyrant's dismay, Omega X managed flee from the lava predicament and barely managed to keep himself concealed from Burizalor's sights. Just now, he managed to plow himself through the earth and picked the right time to pick up where his fight left off. Clenching his fists, Burizalor shot an enraged glare toward Omega X and seethed like never before.

"You stubbornly refuse to lie down and die, half-human scum!" Burizalor spat out. "Stubborness must be a virtue for you homo sapiens. It's truly unbelivable you'd choose to fight someone who wields this much power."

Omega X retorted. "It's unbelievable how truly arrogant you are."

"Feh, your jokes no longer amuse me," he chortled, putting on a devilish smirk. "But, I've got an _amusing_ idea of my mine. I'll blow you into particles and have you join those three idiots I killed."

"Three id... you mean my friends. You're talking about Izzy, Matt, and Sora?" Omega X growled angrily. As he tensed his whole body, he let out a bellowing roar as his golden sheen exploded around him, feeding off his anger. "_**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!**_"

Burizalor scoffed. "Die." With that, he fired eye beams and directed them at Omega X.

The Ascendant countered by backhanding the beams aside. Burizalor flickered from view and flew right at close quarters with Omega X, engaging fisticuffs with the Ascendants. Omega X evaded the tyrant's punches and flickered out of range. Following his adversary's quick movements, Burizalor threw an energy beam, but Omega X managed to nullify it with hand beam wave.

The two quickly clobbered each other whilst the planet's background closely resembled Earth's primordial form billions of years prior. The two fighters moved so fast that not one soul could imagine the two flashes of light hurtling across the skies were really the two superpowered warriors.

xxxxx

Falcomon flew into the air and surveyed the planet's terrible condition. He quickly pivoted his head and saw Gorugon's gargantuan form hovering over the sanctuary in the distance.

"Ah! Could that be? It's Lord Gorugon!"

Suddenly, the rookie bird briefly stopped as he heard the Great Elder's voice telepathically ringing in his head.

_Falcomon, this is the Great Elder! Can you hear me?_

"Yes, I can! But, that means you're alive if I can see Lord Gorugon!"

_Yes, but ask questions later. I urge you to do something for me. It's a crucial matter and all depends on you. You're the closest to Lord Gorugon and he's waiting for someone to make the last wish._

"Then, the Chosen are there waiting for me," Falcomon said. "Yes, Great Elder! Understood! I'm on my way there!" He quickly picked up the pace and flew toward the Olympus Summit. "I hope I can get there in time!"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X sighed deeply, realizing Falcomon would state their last wish. "Good. All is going well then. I'll leave this to you and the child, Great Elder."

_NO! CHANGE THAT WISH!_

Both X and the Great Elder were taken aback by the Ascendant's quick interjection.

_TAI! AGUMON! YOU TWO ARE OK! THANK... I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! _X telepathically linked his mind with Omega X.

_I'm fine! _

_But, how in the world are you able to interject between me and the Great Elder?_

_Change that wish you made earlier! I want you to make it everyone except me and Burizalor!_

_Look, I know how you feel, and I'd want to kill this bastard for what he did, but everyone's been revived! Sora, Izzy, and Matt have been revived! BanchoLeomon is doing fine!_

_That's good to know._

_But, really, you need to leave with the others!_

_X. I'm telling you right now... if you try and take me out of this fight, I'll never forgive you. Are we clear?_

_Tai, Agumon... Omega X... I..._

_You know what's best for me._

_Fine, I won't say anything more... if you want it that much._

_Thanks, X. I'll be sure to beat Burizalor and find a way out of there using my ship!_

_Godspeed, Omega X._

Taking a deep breath, the masked man shook his head dismissively. "You stupid fool... what you're doing... but, I can't blame you. In that case, you better finish that bastard off."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/0.5 Mile from the Olympus Summit**_

Falcomon was closing near the Olympus Summit and hastened his pace forward.

_Hurry, my child._

_Yes, Great Elder!_

_The final wish is that Lord Gorugon send everyone but Burizalor and Omega X._

_Right! I'm already approaching the temple!_

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

BanchoLeomon turned as he watched Falcomon drop in through the ceiling. "Falcomon?"

"GUYS!" Falcomon cried out, quickly draw the Digi-Destined's attention.

"FALCOMON!" TK and Kari cried as they ran up and embraced the rookie bird.

"We're glad to see you again, Falcomon!" Joe said.

Biyomon nodded. "Now you can make our last wish!"

"That's what I'm here for!" Falcomon smiled as he turned and faced the Holy Beasts. "My gosh... it really is the Holy Beasts."

Azulongmon hung his head slightly above the ceiling. "_**Child, are you the one the Great Elder sent to grant their wish?**_"

"I am, great Sovereign!"

"_**Excellent. Then, I'll leave to you, young one.**_"

"Yes, thank you!" Falcomon said as he turned toward the golden dragon.

Gorugon bellowed deeply. "_**WHAT'S THE DELAY? ARE THERE NO MORE WISHES TO BE GRANTED?**_"

"Yes! There is one last wish!" Falcomon declared.

Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, BanchoLeomon, Tentomon, and Biyomon gathered near Falcomon, awaiting for their eventual wish to be granted.

"Please let this work," Sora murmured.

TK added. "It will. Have faith, guys."

"Right," Kari solemnly nodded.

xxxxx

_**3 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Recoiling from one of the Ascendant's punches, Burizalor was sent sailing back. He recovered quick enough to spam energy beams at Omega X, who countered by backhanding them away. He rapidly cupped his hands together and fired a Terra Beam. Burizalor jumped into the and evaded the beam. The superpowered fighters forged a distance between each other and landed atop two rockfaces. The two faced off, glaring fiercely toward one another.

Omega X smirked, feeling at ease."Thanks, X."

_Omega X, you'd better come back alive._

_Look after your own worlds, X. You have your own responsibilities to uphold. I've got mine._ The Ascendant shifted his focus back on Burizalor. "Let's end this, Burizalor."

"Mulling over your own demise?" The tyrant quipped. "Yes, I bet that's what you're thinking, eh?"

Just then, Omega X pivoted his view and noticed Gorugon hovering over the Olympus Summit. _So, that's the deity that grants our wishes? Good timing. _"Yeah, really good timing."

"What?" Burizalor inquired as he turned and noticed Gorugon. He gaped in aghast at the golden deity and turned his whole body. "There... IS THAT... THAT'S THE DEITY! THE DIGICORES ARE OVER THERE!"

"Oh no..." Omega X muttered.

"_**TIME TO HAVE MY WISH GRANTED!**_" The tyrant roared triumphantly as he rocketed off toward the Olympus Summit.

"_**GET BACK HERE, BURIZALOR!**_" The Ascendant hurried off and pursued the evil emperor. _I've got to beat him there! No, I don't think I'll make it! C'mon, c'mon!_

Suddenly, the last remaining Ebemon just happened to come across where Omega X and Burizalor were traveling.

"Look! Lord Burizalor!" The Ebemon leader pointed across."And there's someone pursuing him! Engage the enemy!"

With that, the Ebemon glided forward as they opened fire on Omega X.

"_**Planet Destroyer!**_" Ebemon shrieked as they discharged blasts from their guns.

Omega X immediately noticed the Ebemon and threw an energy beam, which intercepted their gun blasts.

"GAH!" The Ebemon leader cried in shock.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY! _**TERRA BEAM!**_" The Ascendant roared as he expelled a beam toward the Ebemon, which incinerated them completely. "Damn! They distracted me!" He quickly turned and took off to continue his pursuit. _I didn't think there'd be any more of Burizalor's flunkies left, but nothing's gonna stop me now!_

xxxxx

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon turned and probed two powerful energies heading toward the Olympus Summit.

"Matt!"

"What is it, ZeedGarurumon?"

"I sense Burizalor and another powerful energy going toward the direction we departed from."

"Another powerful ener... AH! THAT HAS TO BE TAI AND AGUMON!"

"Then, we should turn back now!" ZeedGarurumon howled, quickly propelling forward.

Matt eagerly anticipated seeing an Ascendant for the first time. _Finally, I get to see it! An Ascendant with my own eyes! _

xxxxx

_**0.5 Miles from the Olympus Summit**_

Burizalor and Omega X were within close quarters of the sanctuary. The tyrant was trailing ahead of this adversary as he saw the Sovereigns and Gorugon amassed above the Olympus Summit.

"There's the Holy Beasts! Feh, they'll cower in fear of me once I've wished for immortality!"

Omega X growled as he reached up close behind Burizalor. "YOU AREN'T GETTING YOUR WISH!"

"TRY AND STOP ME!" Burizalor reached the top of the summit and jetted toward Gorugon.

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

"I'm ready! Here goes!" Falcomon proclaimed as he proceeded to translate into Spirian. "_**Hep-Sha-Ofter-Kanzaa-Taper-**_"

"_**GREAT DEITY GRANT IMMORTALITY TO LORD BURIZALOR! MAKE ME...**_" Burizalor bellowed as he hovered right next to Gorugon.

"NO! BURIZALOR!" Falcomon gasped in utter horror.

"BURIZALOR!" The children exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon growled as he flew up to intercept the tyrant's intervention. "No, you don't!"

"_**I, BURIZALOR, WISH FOR ETERNAL LIFE!**_" The excited emperor wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"DAMN! I'M TOO LATE!" Omega X cried out as he stopped near the summit.

"LOOK! IT'S TAI, GUYS!" TK pointed up.

Kari's face lit up as she shouted to the Ascendant. "TAI! AGUMON!"

"That's... Tai and Agumon?" Izzy exclaimed.

Sora was taken aback. "Tai? Agumon? That's their Ascendant form?

Wasting no time, Falcomon finished his wish. "..._**Tapa Burizalor no Omega X veta Spira Garoto!**_"

Befuddled by his lack of comprehension of Spirian dialect, Burizalor looked down at Falcomon. "What?"

Gorugon proceeded to respond to the wish request. "_**YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED. I SHALL TRANSPORT ALL SAVE BURIZALOR AND OMEGA X TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!**_"

Omega X and his friends all smiled with relief.

Burizalor, on the other hand, gaped in utter shock. "_**WHAT?**_" He looked down and fired a beam toward Falcomon. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

_**Shoom.**_

Before the beam landed, Falcomon vanished like a flickering light. The beam barely passed through and impacted the ground.

One by one, everyone inside and outside the sanctuary began to disappear.

The Sovereigns were the next to go.

"TAI! AGUMON!" The Digi-Destined shouted.

Kari cried out. "BIG BROTH-!"

_**Shoom.**_

The Digi-Destined, Biyomon, and Tentomon were gone.

BanchoLeomon looked up to Omega X and nodded. "Finish this monster off."

"I will," Omega X acknowledged the warrior.

_**Shoom.**_

BanchoLeomon was the next to depart.

The Magna Warriors, Lillymon, Zudomon, Ophanimon, Dianamon, and Minervamon vanished in the blink of an eye,

_**Shoom.**_

xxxxx

Neptunmon blinked as he, too, vanished.

_**Shoom.**_

xxxxx

Apollomon was the next to go.

_**Shoom.**_

xxxxx

ArchAngemon, FlareVeemon, and Seraphimon were the next to vanish.

_**Shoom.**_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Village of Seiryuu**_

The villagers and the SpiraKnightmon vanished from their positions.

_**Shoom.**_

Afterwards, every native from the other villages and the city of Spirus vanished, ultimately being transported to the Digital World.

xxxxx

_**Great Elder's Summit**_

The Great Elder vanished from his seat and was transported to the Digital World.

_**Shoom.**_

xxxxx

_**Olympus Summit/Sacred Guardian Temple**_

"NOOO!" Burizalor bellowed, dejected with having been denied his wish.

"_**BURIZALOOOOOOR!**_"

Recognizing that familiar voice, the tyrant turned around and saw ZeedGarurumon appear 20 feet near him. His eyes fell on Matt, who greeted the tyrant with a smirk.

"Yamato?" Burizalor gawked.

Omega X turned around and faced Matt. "ZeedGarurumon! Matt!"

Matt gazed awestruck over the Ascendant's majestic form. "I'll be damned, you two. Tai, now you've achieved the power. I'm glad someone was able to."

"But... I KILLED YOU, YAMATO!" Burizalor screeched.

Scowling, Matt turned and commanded his partner to attack. "Get him, ZeedGarurumon!"

"_**Z'D Cann-!**_"

_**Shoom.**_

Matt and ZeedGarurumon both vanished like flickering lights.

_**Shoom.**_

The four Digicores encircled Gorugon and glided into the air. Burizalor blanched in dismay as the Digicores scattered across the planet and vanished.

"_**YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL.**_"

And with that, Gorugon flew into the heavens and turned into a golden streams of light. The essence of Gorugon vanished completely along with the Digicores.

"NO! WAIT! NOT YET!" Burizalor screamed as he watched the golden deity vanish.

As if he were slapped with a lethal dose of reality, Burizalor's biggest desire was whisked away from him. The broke tyrant dropped one arm and trembled with anger swelling within him.

Omega X chortled as he abruptly ended the interval of silence. "Ha, guess you didn't get your wish. Life's a bitch, isn't it?"

Burizalor turned and glared intently as his eyes burned with anger.

"You had to say in their native tongue. You almost scared me to death, but lucky me."

"What was that brat's wish? And I could've sworn I killed him!"

"I believe the Sovereigns might've brought everyone you and your colleagues killed. With all of them revived, the Great Elder was brought back. And then with the Digicores, we used the last wish to transport everyone to the Digital World, _except us_."

Burizalor seethed, gritting his teeth. "WHAT?"

"What do ya think?"

The tyrant produced a black aura, which expanded and vaporized the Olympus Summit. Burizalor roared a blood-curling scream as the ruined summit around him became deleted.

"Huh. Guess you aren't thrilled then."

"Bastard, you're going to pay for this! YOU'VE DENIED ME IMMORTALITY! FOR THAT, YOU WILL DIE!"

Omega X made no retort and hovered toward Burizalor, realizing this is his last chance of finishing the tyrant.

But, with very little time left before Spira vanishes as the planet's final chapter was about to commence.

Burizalor turned to face Omega X and his eyes were full of hatred, rage and vengeance. He lost his dream of acquiring immortal status. He craved for this power for so long and it was taken away from him. Here Burizalor will have his chance to retain his prime position as the Digiverse's most powerful entity.

Spira's last page in its history will forever entail the battle between the Digiverse's greatest evil and the Ascendant.

Never to be forgotten in the annals of time.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Ultimately giving into Omega X's demand, X mulled and cursed over his decision to let the reckless warrior remain on Spira, which at most had less than ten minutes before total collapse.

"Omega X, you stupid fool... you realize the risk of me letting you stay on Spira. That was your last chance to leave the planet. Let Burizalor die with the planet once it explodes."

"X, was it wise to permit them to stay and fight the tyrant? I personally don't see why you could've just refused..."

"Because damn it... I respect him as a warrior! I have to admit, I probably would've made the same choice if I were still in my prime. But, damn... I realize what common sense is and common sense told me to say no to Tai! Burizalor is probably the least of my worries now."

"It's Planet Spira, isn't it? There's not much time," Andromon asserted.

X nodded. "Correct. By my estimations, there's probably less than ten minutes left. Maybe even _less_. I want to be optimistic and say Omega X can beat Burizalor... and then proceed to leave the planet." He clenched his fists as the ball of his knuckles turned white. "But, the chances of that are probably less than 1 percent. I'm not even sure if his ship has enough power to get him off."

Centaurumon sighed deeply, shaking his head dismissively. "Stubborn fool."

"Omega X chose this path and he must walk it alone."

Piximon, Andromon, and Centaurumon conveyed their disdain for the Ascendant's faulty decision.

_It's all on you, Omega X. Finish the tyrant off and get back home to your friends! _X closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his back. _I'm just glad my friends and your friends are all back in the Digital World, but they can't all go back home without you. Tai, Agumon, we're all pulling for you and a miracle._

xxxxx

_**Ruins of the Olympus Summit**_

The condition of the planet worsened as the seas became magma oceans and the skies were tinted with red and shades of violet. Radical lightning blasted various vicinities across the planet.

Burizalor and Omega X faced each other off in another standoff.

Omega X asserted, ending the silence. "I've been waiting for this moment. Just you and me."

Burizalor chortled, wearing a blood-smeared grin. "This planet has begun to contract. In less than five minutes, it will explode and fade into memory. The question remains: will _I_ get the honor of killing you or will the _explosion_ do it for me? Or, will you happen to survive both, and end up dying in the vacuum of time and space?"

"This is the moment I've been waiting for. We'll see which of us is the greatest."

"At least you didn't run off with your tail tucked between your legs at the first opportunity."

Omega X answered as he descended on the floor platform where the temple once stood. He lowered into a fighting stance and waited for the tyrant to meet him in another fisticuffs duel.

Burizalor mused, grinning. "A hand-to-hand duel, eh? Well, if it means that much to you, so be it!" With that, a purple barrier materialized around the tyrant as he hovered to the platform. He dropped into a battle stance and glared down his hated adversary.

"Let this be the final act of our battle, Burizalor."

"Yes, let it be written and come to pass."

Both Omega X and Burizalor clenched their fists as they shot forward, landing powerful punches and sent a shockwave that wiped out the temple completely.

_**BOOM!**_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Duel on a Dying Planet! The Final Showdown!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, it all comes down to this final act. I promise the next chapter WILL end this long fight, but after that two chapters are left in the arc.

I think you might have a good idea what's coming after Chapter 52.

Anyway, Omega X vs Burizalor ends next chapter! :D

See ya next time and stay gold!


	52. Duel on a Dying Planet! Final Showdown!

**A/N:** At last, a victor will be decided... but at what cost?

Find out.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 52: Duel on a Dying Planet! The Final Showdown!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Infinity Mountain/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Before they realized it, the Digi-Destined, the Magna warriors, the Digimon, and the Spirians ended up atop Infinity Mountain. In fact, the Digi-Destined recognized the setting and glanced around frantically, taken aback by how quickly they were transported from Spira earlier. They, especially the Digi-Destined, took a second to absorb their surroundings and glanced over the island from atop the mountain's edge.

"We're... we're back in the Digiworld?" Izzy blanched in aghast.

TK was astonished with what transpired. "Holy cow, we just warped from one planet to another! And it took us a week to get there!"

"You're not kidding," Joe said.

Sora gasped as she noticed the absence of an important piece of their group. "Guys! I don't see Tai or Agumon!"

"Where did they go?" Kari surveyed around.

Just then, the Digi-Destined turned as their Digimon partners and the Magna warriors hurried over toward them. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Lillymon, and Zudomon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms as they embraced their partners. Biyomon and Tentomon walked right up to Sora and Izzy. The Magna warriors immediately powered down and turned back to their normal forms.

The Spirians were completely bewildered by their foreign surroundings. The world they were on didn't resemble the home world they were accustomed to for eons. The atmosphere was entirely new to them, but they had no trouble breathing or adjusting. In fact, Dianamon and Minervamon breathed in File Island's clean and moist air.

"Incredible, so we're in their Digital World?" Dianamon said.

Apollomon and Neptunmon noticed their colleagues and approached them.

"Hey! Dianamon, Minervamon! Thank goodness you're all right!" Apollomon called out to the ladies.

Dianamon gasped. "Apollomon!"

Minervamon squealed happily with delight. "Neptunmon! Apollomon! You're back!"

"Yes, thanks to you," Neptunmon nodded.

"We're in Azulongmon's domain," the Great Elder addressed to his Olympian Guardians and the native people surrounding him. There were at least over a hundred Spirians walking up the mountain toward him. He welcome his smile, greeting them with a genuine and wrinkled smile. "We've been transported here thanks to Falcomon and a wish from Lord Gorugon."

Falcomon chuckled modestly. "Well, I didn't do all the work."

"But, we're proud of you, Falcomon," Apollomon said to the child.

"Unfortunately, our world will be no more," the eldest Spirian announced, invoking shock and sadness from his people.

"What?" Baronmon exclaimed. "No, it can't be... I thought what I witnessed was a terrible dream, but..."

"We've all been revived and brought here for our own security," the Great Elder explained. "Only two remain on our dying world... the tyrant who seemingly damaged it beyond repair and a warrior who has risen to bring an end to his long reign of terror. Our planet's history will end with their heated engagement. It will be one to remember and be passed down beyond our current generation."

"I can't believe our homeworld will be gone..." Falcomon lowered his head in sadness.

Dianamon knelt by the child and consoled him. "Not all is lost. We all have each other and we can rebuild on this world."

"Indeed, we will. Consider this a new beginning for our Spirian race," Baronmon stated. "And we have them to thank." He turned and faced the Digi-Destined and their cohorts. "Our people wouldn't be preserved without their help."

"Yes, we all have them to thank," Apollomon said.

TK frantically rushed toward his friends while catching his breath.

"Guys! We can't find Tai anywhere!" TK called to the Digital Humans.

Keke gasped. "He's not here?"

"Yeah, I can't sense him or Agumon anywhere," Sam confirmed.

Tike gaped in shock. "Hold on! Don't tell me he..."

"It was clear what happened," BanchoLeomon interjected as he approached the group.

"What do you know, BanchoLeomon?" Gatomon inquired.

"Tai and Agumon... No, the Ascendant as he's now called might've had the wish Falcomon asked from Gorugon to transport all but him and Burizalor back to the Digital World."

Upon hearing BanchoLeomon's response, there was an immediate and brief silence amongst everyone. Kari and Sora were especially taken aback with this shocking development.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Mimi screamed in disbelief. "Why would he do that?"

"Just what the hell is he thinking?" Kara exclaimed.

"It's true," Falcomon said as he walked away from his native people. He bowed his head, sighing deeply with regret. "The Great Elder asked me to make that wish. Everything was planned out accordingly so your friend can stay and settle his fight with that tyrant. They're the only living beings back on my homeworld."

"Which is set to disappear forever in a few minutes!" David shouted. "Omega X is not gonna have enough time to kick that bastard's ass and get to his ship! Time is against his side!"

"It's gonna take a freaking miracle to escape that planet!" shouted Palmon.

"_**Yes, you would be concise, my friend,**_" Azulongmon's voice boomed above the group, who turned and faced the great dragon. He, accompanied by the other Holy Beasts, hung over File Island majestically whilst overhearing their conversation. "_**The Ascendant is engaging Burizalor to a battle to the finish. By my estimations, they have about five minutes before Spira disappears.**_"

"Five minutes Spirian time, right?" inquired Izzy.

"_**No, by default,**_" Zhuqiaomon interjected. "_**That fool doesn't realize he's risking his life. He's an even bigger fool to put a fight with Burizalor above returning home with his colleagues. What kind of man is that. With only five minutes, his chances of escape is just wishful thinking.**_"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Kari cried out, defiantly standing up to Zhuqiaomon's pessimistic views. "MY BROTHER AND AGUMON WILL RETURN!"

"Right! Omega X is gonna beat Burizalor and return to us!" TK shouted.

"_**Oh, ho, seems the Child of Light disagrees. How does it feel being talked down by a child?**_" Ebonwumon chortled, taking a pot shot at Zhuqiaomon's expense. "_**She's got your tongue tied, eh? Mr. McGrumpy!**_" The left-head added with his Scottish accent.

Baihumon furrowed his brows. "_**She seems adamant the Ascendant will return. Even I don't like the Bearer of Courage's chances, I must admit.**_"

Azulongmon focused his view over Kari and TK. "_**The Bearers of Hope and Light see things from a differing prospective. I do admire their faith in overcoming great adversity.**_"

"_**But, we're talking about two beings on a world set to vanish in less than five minutes. It would take more than just a prayer to hope for the Ascendant's safe return!**_" The red phoenix added with a loud booming effect behind his voice. "_**Their faith... will it do any good? These humans never cease to surprise me... are they just in denial?**_"

"_**We'll just have to see. Won't we, Zhuqiaomon?**_" The blue dragon added.

"_**Humph, I suppose, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Strong as the Ascendant might be, even he can't survive planetary destruction and survive being sucked through time and space.**_"

"_**Onto other matters, it is good to be back in the Digital World,**_" Baihumon stated as he and his colleagues surveyed their surroundings, including the beautiful oceans encompassing the solitary island. "_**File Island. We're in your domain, Azulongmon.**_"

"_**Indeed. It's been many digicycles, my friends. The aura I'm sensing is nostalgic.**_"

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined and their cohorts gathered around while conversing Omega X's chances of escaping the most daunting predicament anyone could ever imagine. The Digital Humans confessed that it would take a miracle for Omega X to return home. The Digi-Destined side remained more optimistic, especially TK and Kari.

Well, except Joe, who's trying to determine how Omega X will escape Spira.

"Ok, let's recap. Tai and Agumon are back on Spira with Burizalor," Joe pointed out.

Gomamon added. "Yep."

"And the planet is set to explode in less than five minutes, right?"

"Just as the Holy Beasts said."

"Gomamon, let me put this plainly..." The Bearer of Reliability inhaled, taking a deep breath. After a moment of silence, he hollered out, nearly rupturing poor Gomamon's eardrums. "HOW ARE THEY GONNA GET OUT OF THERE?"

"The ship," asserted Sora.

"But, how do we know if it'll have enough fuel and power to lift off?"

"Joe, you should have more faith," Kari said. "I'm not giving up on my brother and Agumon! They _will_ come back!"

BanchoLeomon confessed. "I have to side with Kari. With his power, he'll finish that tyrant and escape before the planet collapses."

"You, too?" Joe blinked.

Sora frowned. "I'm not giving up either!"

"All we can do is hope and believe," Tentomon said.

"Man, are you guys really asking for it," Matt's voice called out, abruptly cutting into their conversation.

All eyes turned and fell on Matt, who approached them with ZeedGarurumon accompanying him. TK bolted right up to his brother.

"What are you saying, Matt?" TK questioned him. "You don't think Omega X has a chance?"

"He has a slim chance," the Bearer of Friendship simply put it. "But as slim as it might be, Tai and Agumon wants us to hope and believe in him. I mean... c'mon, Tai inherit... hell, he's the embodiment of courage! That fool Burizalor doesn't even have an inch of courage in his whole body. Tai has it in spades and more. Burizalor is done for if you ask me. I have to admit... when I confronted Tai and died... my eyes started to open up. I saw a guy who can completely turn things around when the situation seems hopeless."

The others listened to Matt, slightly taken aback by Matt's startling confession. TK, Sora, Tike, and Keke were all shocked as they listened to him continue on.

Gritting his teeth, the blonde-haired pre-teen clenched his fists and snarled. "Now you know why I wanted to take Tai's place. I might've hated him for trying to one-up, but he's earned my respect. After all, he's looked out for TK and you guys, while I wasn't around. I can't fault him for that. Tai, I could have been there with you. We could have fought Burizalor together. As a team, we would've sent that vanquished that monster, but my crest's power and ZeedGarurumon are beyond what you've become. You and Agumon have given birth to an Ascendant. You've earned this privilege of ending the tyrant's reign of terror. Do the Digiverse a favor and wipe that piece of scum out for good!" He wore a somewhat devilish smirk. "But, when you get back... don't think our grudge fight won't ever turn up. Me and ZeedGarurumon will achieve the power of Ascendant to face Omega X. Just you wait, my friend. For now, do us a favor, win this fight, and return home, idiot."

Sora and Keke smiled Matt's eventful speech. Everything Matt said came from his heart as much as he hated bringing himself to make such a confession. It certainly brought a different prospective of himself and Tai's shaky relationship. However, that didn't mean Matt would relinquish the chance to challenge Tai again, especially now that he's achieved the power of an Ascendant. Now, the Bearer of Friendship has somewhat matured and accepted Tai as an ally.

On top of the group, TK was most of all glad to hear what his brother said. Though, a part of him didn't want to see Tai and Matt engage in a heated confrontation again.

"Tai," Matt muttered as he walked off and sat on a large stone. He lifted his head and stared in deep meditation toward the skies. He scoffed deeply and closed his eyes, musing in solitude. "You and Agumon better come back, because if there's anything I'd like more..." He lifted his right hand and closed it over his face. _It's to learn how to become an Ascendant! I need to know how you achieved it! I will become an Ascendant and challenge you at any means necessary. Beat Burizalor and come back home!_

He knew for a fact that Tai would return from the epic battle, but it would be only a matter of time.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/20 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

The final pages of Spira's history was set to be inscribed. The eventful battle between good and evil would determine the fate of the Digiverse.

Representing the light was Omega X the Ascendant.

Representing the darkness was Burizalor the bane of the Digiverse.

Spira, the brightest gem of the Digiverse, was on the verge of collapse and its final sparks would soon ignite the spacious universe.

Either one superpower will emerge the victor, but what at cost?

The final battle was set to ignite the dying planet.

_**BOOM!**_

A thunderous series of shockwaves emanated across a shaky and fragile landscape. More shockwaves swept across and wiped out numerous rockfaces. Two powers flew across at blinding speed and clashed, sending thunderous earth-shattering blasts toward a series of pillars.

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

More earth-shattering shockwaves blew apart a large mountain, reducing it into rubble.

Burizalor and Omega X quickly engaged in a series of fisticuffs. They evaded each other's flurry of punches. Omega X threw a punch, which Burizalor swayed by tilting his head. The tyrant sprang back and hastily forged a distance between himself and the Ascendant. Following an aura burst, Burizalor propelled himself toward Omega X and landed a face to his face. He followed it up by spearing him through the earth. Omega X recovered and quickly unloaded with body shots at the tyrant. Burizalor recoiled from each bone-crunching fist and was repelled back with a vicious punch to his face. Dazed, Burizalor was sent sailing into a rockface. The tyrant sprang off the wall and landed atop of the rockface.

Burizalor jumped off the rockface and balled up his right hand. Omega X flew up and readily prepared to met his adversary head-on. He, too, clenched his fist.

Both warriors threw simultaneous punches and landed fists to each other's fists.

_**WHAM!**_

Omega X and Burizalor contorted as each other's fists were buried against their faces.

They pulled away from each other and stood their ground, glaring at one another. Burizalor's face conveyed murderous rage whilst carefully encircling the Ascendant. Flickering out of range, Burizalor vanished from Omega X's vantage point.

_**Bam!**_

Omega X recoiled as Burizalor leveled the warrior with a punch. One energy-imbued punch sent Omega X sailing into a lake. Burizalor hefted his hands into the air, forging a sphere of purple light. He yelled as the ball expanded and grew ten times over. He hurled the large ball into the lake and watched it sink toward Omega X. The Ascendant opened his eyes and threw his hands at the orb, catching it. Struggling to hold the ball, Omega X slowly lifted it over his head and punched it out of the lake. The lake hurtled upward and went past the stratosphere.

The ball hurtled across space and impacted a nearby cluster of planets.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

One planetary explosion later and the set of planets blew apart.

Ignoring the cosmic flares emanating from the planetary explosions, Burizalor and Omega X focused intently toward one another.

Omega X readied his next move, but Burizalor lunged forward and repelled him with an energy wave. Omega X plunged through nearby lava bed, quickly bringing a smile to the tyrant's face. Burizalor's victory grin quickly faded as Omega X flew out of the lava bed and landed a stiff elbow smash into the tyrant. Burizalor was knocked across and sent sailing through a rockface. Omega X propelled across and stopped as Burizalor pushed himself through the piles of heavy rock debris.

"Heh, impressive," Burizalor smirked, wiping blood smeared off his lips. "I'll give this to you. You're impressive... better than I surmised, but you don't have much time!"

Omega X dropped into a fighting stance and sized up the tyrant whilst probing his energy level.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

As he was deep in thought, X mused over the ongoing battle. "Damn, Omega X, why must you do this to me and your friends?"

"X, what's happening now?" inquired Centaurumon.

"Is the fight over?" Piximon exclaimed.

"Just tell us," Andromon asserted.

"I will say they're dead even," X remarked. "They're matching each other blow for blow!"

"But, can Omega X finish this fight off right away? He's wasting time and the planet's about to detonate!" Centaurumon roared.

"He asked this, guys. It pains me to say this, but he's on his way. Even if he take out Burizalor, he still has to flee Spira."

Awkward silence followed as the File Island Digimon mulled over the Ascendant's impending fate.

"Simply put it's a race against time," the masked man affirmed. "Omega X's chances of escape are less than slim. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news." He took a deep breath and mulled in deep thought. _You better make a believer out of me, Omega X. The last thing I want to be is the Digiverse's biggest liar._

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/50 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

_**Bam!  
**_

_**Bam!**_

The two superpowers rapidly unloaded with punches and took their fight across miles of a destabilizing landscape. Amidst the lava spewing trenches and radical thunder blasting through rocks, Omega X and Burizalor unloaded with punches and kicks. Both didn't pull any punches and pulverized through large rockfaces. They flickered out and reappeared on a rocky slope.

"I... _**I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SUBDUE ME, YOU HALF-HUMAN SCUM! YOU CAN'T WIN!**_"

_**Shoom.**_

Burizalor flickered from view.

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X followed in heated pursuit.

Omega X and Burizalor glided through the air as they immediately unloaded more fisticuffs. As Burizalor threw a punch, Omega X timed the tyrant's fist _precisely_ and tucked his head under. Burizalor went for a kneelift, but Omega X caught Burizalor's left foot and twisted it around. Yelling out a blood-curdling scream, Burizalor desperately threw a punch. Omega X swayed back and avoided the punch from close quarters. Omega X quickly descended to the ground and lured Burizalor toward him. The tyrant threw another punch and narrowly missed. Omega X vanished out of Burizalor's reach and threw a punch. His foot went through an after image as Burizalor reappeared by Omega X's left side. He landed a kick and sent him sailing through a village hut.

Recovering from his fall, Omega X sprang into the air and saw Burizalor catching up to him. Burizalor threw a punch, but Omega X tucked his head under. The Ascendant thrust his right fist into Burizalor's gut and pushed him through another village hut. Omega X punched Burizalor and sent him plunging through another hut as it collapsed at the seems.

Slowly lifting himself off the ground, Burizalor pivoted his head and roared in murderous fury. "_**DAMN YOU!**_"

_**Shoom.**_

Burizalor vanished and reappeared in front of Omega X, unloading with a flurry of punches. The Ascendant timed each punch and evaded them. Burizalor relentlessly threw rapid punches, but none even landed.

_**Bam!**_

Omega X dazed Burizalor with a quick punch.

As Burizalor took off into the air, Omega X pursued him as they quickly traded punches at blinding speeds. Omega X propelled himself off a rockface and headbutted Burizalor through assorted rock ledges. Omega X sprang off as Burizalor slowly pulled himself out of the debris burying him near six feet under. Burizalor glanced up and barely caught the Ascendant's afterimage fade. He whirled around...

_**Wham!**_

...and was met with a stiff elbow to his face. Dazed and taken aback, Burizalor sprang into the air as an intense black aura flared around him. Omega X flew up and pulled his right fist back. Burizalor tilted his head, clearly evading Omega X's punch and drove a bone-crunching kneelift into his abdomen. As he doubled over, Omega X swayed back, leaving an open chance for Burizalor to pull the vanish-reappear behind his back tactic. Burizalor quickly applied both arms around Omega X's waist and tightened his grip, folding both hands together. He held Omega X in a tight bear hug and squeezed the Ascendant tightly.

"URRRGH!" Omega X growled as he freely released his left arm and drove an elbow into Burizalor's gut.

_**Bam!**_

Burizalor slightly doubled over as his eyes bulged out.

_**Bam!**_

Another stiff shot.

_**Bam!**_

And another.

_**Bam!**_

And another. Burizalor began staggering backward.

_**Bam!**_

And yet another.

_**Bam!**_

Omega X unleaded another.

_**Wham!**_

One last elbow smash with enough force behind it sent Burizalor sailing through four rockfaces.

Omega X dropped into a quick battle stance and watched Burizalor steadily rising out of the debris.

Seething, Burizalor gritted his teeth and bellowed. "You... You... _**YOU WON'T HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS!**_ _**RAAAAUGH!**_"

_**Shoom.**_

Burizalor propelled himself at blinding speed and clobbered Omega X's face with an elbow. Omega X stumbled back as Burizalor flickered and reappeared behind the Ascendant. He landed a fierce kick across Omega X's face and sent him sailing into the air. After he vanished, he reappeared and hovered behind Omega X, driving an elbow into the small of the warrior's back. Omega X plunged to the ground and landed in a heap. Burizalor descended 10 feet from where Omega X lied seemingly motionless and folded his arms.

Burizalor wore a proud and devilish smirk. "So? How do you like that one, Ascendant?"

"Is..." Omega X muttered as he slowly stood up. "Is that all?"

"What?"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Don't... _**DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME!**_" Burizalor screamed aloud and propelled himself forward. Readying his right hand, he threw a gut punch, which Omega X evaded as he tucked his head under and drove a cringe worthy gut fist...

_**WHAM!**_

...directly into Burizalor's abdomen.

Coughing out a mouthful of blood like vomit, Burizalor doubled over in excruciating pain and sank to his knees. "_**GAAAUGH!**_"

Whilst turning his head, Burizalor caught Omega X standing over him. As reality sank into his fractured mind, Burizalor reviled the notion of being topped by someone he called 'half-human scum.' All the punishment he dished out to Omega X and his friends was coming back to him tenfold. Every punishing blow started to take their toll on the tyrant's body.

Gritting his teeth, Burizalor seethed as he punched the ground, pulverizing it into fine dust. Burizalor quickly whirled around and barely saw Omega X's afterimage vanish. As Burizalor turned, Omega X stood behind him. The Ascendant landed a kick to the tyrant's face and sent him crashing through a giant rockface, causing all the rocks holding the face to collapse atop the vile tyrant. Omega X landed atop of a hill and watched as Burizalor pushed off the debris with his aura.

As Burizalor refocused his view, he saw no signs of Omega X. His eyes attentively surveyed the landscape. He erratically turned around as his face impacted Omega X's abdomen. Burizalor screeched in shock and flipped away several yards back, evading close contact with the Ascendant. He stopped and whirled around, catching Omega X standing atop of a pillar. The tyrant phased out behind a rock ledge and there standing behind him was Omega X.

Burizalor phased behind a large rock and tried hiding from his adversary. He choked up and panicked as unbeknownst to him Omega X stood behind the rock. Burizalor heard Omega X's breathing patterns and whirled around, punching the rock ledge and shattered it into rubble.

"You think you can make a sport of me? _**DO YOU?**_"

Burizalor glided toward Omega X, who stood out in the open and out of hiding. He threw a flurry of unfocused punches. Omega X evaded his punches easily. As Burizalor ceased his attacks, Omega X sized up the monster and drove another gut punch into Burizalor's abdomen.

_**Bam!**_

"_**AUUURGHHH!**_"

As he winded up his left fist, he drove another punch into Burizalor's gut and followed it up with more gut punches. Burizalor and Omega X punched and kicked away at each other as lava expelled from the magma oceans now surfacing over the landscape.

With a free hand, Omega X dazed Burizalor and kicked him into the ground. Omega X glided over to a wall and sprang off with one foot extended. He tried landing a kick to Burizalor, who quickly tilted his head. Then, before Burizalor could react, Omega X flipped around vertically and landed a kick with his other foot. The foot impacted Burizalor's face, sending him facefirst and sliding across the ground. Burizalor skidded 15 feet across and sprang into the air. Burizalor bounced right off a ledge and landed gingerly. Omega X descended 30 feet from where his enemy stood facing him with murderous intent.

Pressing the weight of his feet through the ground, Burizalor growled and seethed. "I... I will make you pay... ten fold! No... _**A THOUSAND FOLD!**_"

Burizalor and Omega X pierced murderous glares for a few moments.

_**BOOM!**_

A thunder bolt blasted a tall rock formation behind Omega X, who didn't even recoil from the blast.

Omega X straightened his posture and muttered. "It's over."

Taken aback, Burizalor gawked. "What?"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Even X was stunned by this startling development.

"It's over?"

"What?" The trio exclaimed behind the masked watcher.

Furrowing his brows behind the mask, X mused. "What's on your mind, Tai?" _You should just kill him and get it over with!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/50 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Quivering with anger, Burizalor called out on Omega X's _bluff_. "What do you mean _it's over_? Tell me!"

"You've hit your peak. Your full power's finally tapped out," proclaimed the Ascendant. "Your ki is declining fast. I don't see any point in fighting _you_ anymore."

Burizalor gritted his teeth and quivered, conveying disgusted on his face. "..."

"I'm satisfied. Your pride has been torn to shreds. You've met somebody who surpasses the supposedly unbeatable Burizalor," Omega X topped it off with a conniving smirk. "And he was _only_ a half-human scum."

"Wha... wha... you..." Burizalor muttered behind clenched teeth.

"Let this defeat continue to haunt you for the rest of your miserable life," Omega X sighed as he powered down slightly and turned his back to the tyrant. "Your days of terrorizing the Digiverse are over." He pivoted his head and shot a cold glare over his right shoulder. "I never want to see _your _face again."

The tyrant, still trembling from head to toe, stumbled forward and scowled. "...Don't... don't play games with me... you cocky bastard!"

With that, Omega X hastily took off into the air and left Burizalor to mull over his defeat.

However, the prideful emperor had other ideas.

Unable to accept defeat, Burizalor growled deeply and opened his right hand. "I... I...am..."

Omega X soared through the air as he coasted through the heavy currents. Unbeknownst to him, the tyrant was preparing a last ditch effort.

"I.. I..._** I AM NOT BEATEN!**_" Burizalor roared with murderous rage as he forged a purple disc, which spun inside his palm. "_**NOT YET!**_" He roared and threw the disc, which homed in on Omega X and followed his direction.

As he barely reacted to the disc, Omega X turned around and pivoted his head as the disc came spinning by.

The disc grazed his left cheek, surprising him.

The disc wove around and returned to Burizalor's side.

Omega X shot an enraged glare toward the tyrant and snarled. "_**I GAVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO WALK AWAY! BUT, YOU BLEW IT, BURIZALOR!**_" In conjunction and feeding off his anger, the Ascendant sported his golden sheen and watched Burizalor throw the disc toward him. He followed the disc as it curved around and tried hitting him from behind. Omega X hastily evaded the disc and jetted through a large smoke screen expelling from a volcanic vent. However, every direction he took, the disc homed in and pursued him.

Omega X mused and tried to come up with a tactic to turn the tide of the battle against Burizalor.

Meanwhile, Burizalor cackled like the psychotic madman he truly was, reveling at Omega X's dilemma. He controlled the disc's movement by waving and pivoting his right hand around.

"Hahaha! My disc will pursue you forever, Ascendant! And it will slice through _anything_! It will keep going until it cuts through you!"

Omega X scoffed as he flew into the air, evading the disc while looking toward the cackling emperor. "_That_ was your final tactic? I expected better even from you." He plunged down to meet Burizalor head-on directly with the disc trailing behind him.

Burizalor roared, laughing with sadistic glee. "I see through your strategy! You're planning to swerve at the last second and and hit _me_ with it? You have the nerve to think I'll fall for _that_ childish tactic?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Infinity Mountain**_

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined, the Digital Humans, and the Digimon stared off toward the island where they collectively stood in a group. Kari stood at the forefront with her hands clasped together and praying for the Ascendant's return. Gatomon, TK, Patamon, and Sora stood behind the child, comforting her during this dire situation.

BanchoLeomon stared off at the distance as the Olympian guardians walked up to him. He pivoted his view as Apollomon, Dianamon, Neptunmon, and Minervamon stopped near him. The composite warrior fully turned his view and directly confronted them.

"BanchoLeomon, we'd like to know something," Neptunmon addressed to the warrior.

"Go on," said BanchoLeomon.

"Is it true you've merged with our fellow guardians Mercurimon and Marsmon?" The aquatic lord inquisitively addressed.

"Yes, they offered to incorporate themselves with me and Ogremon. As you van see, the four of us created this composite form," BanchoLeomon stated.

Apollomon nodded. "Yes, I can sense them in you. I take it this is a permanent fusion?"

"Yes, it is," BanchoLeomon said. "I can't undo what I've become. Well, perhaps I could expel Ogremon, but your fellow colleagues are immersed within my being. They did this for me on their free will."

"If they made the decision to do this, then we can't ask you to release them," Dianamon asserted. "Marsmon and Mercurimon, I will miss you, my friends."

BanchoLeomon smiled fondly. "And they miss you, too."

"For all that you and the Chosen have done, we need to repay the favor someday," Apollomon issued.

"You don't need to!" An old man abruptly called out of nowhere, catching everyone by surprise at the drop of a hat. All eyes quickly turned as they saw Gennai floating in a Mekanorimon. "Sorry I'm late to the party, friends!" As he landed the Mekanorimon on the ground, he gingerly climbed out and turned toward the Spirians. "Good to see you've all been transported back safely from your homeworld."

"GENNAI!" The Digi-Destined called out to the former Digital Knight as they, except Matt, hurried over and gathered around him.

Izzy asserted. "You're not for auspicious timing, Gennai. Did you know we'd be here?"

"Actually, I've been exploring ancient tombs in a cave just near Centaurumon's temple," Gennai affirmed as he popped his back. "Ah, much better. I've been excavating and discovered something... ominous."

"What do you mean?" inquired Sora.

Matt walked up and confronted Gennai. "Look, we beat all the bad guys we're supposed to defeat. Right now Tai and Agumon became the first Ascendant in over a thousand years! They're fighting to beat Burizalor right now!"

The Digital Humans knew what the old man was alluding to and walked up behind the Digi-Destined.

"_**Gennai, old friend,**_" Azulongmon lowered his head as he addressed to the former Digital Knight. "_**Indeed, you've aged. It's been many digicycles since we've last seen each other.**_"

"Azulongmon, you, too," Gennai replied as he formed a wrinkled smile."I see you and the Holy Beasts have been freed from your seals."

The great dragon nodded in response. "_**Yes and if were not for the Chosen, we'd still be sealed. For their arduous efforts, we thank them.**_"

"So, what's the deal, Gennai? We're supposed to go home now after we beat all the baddies!" Joe exclaimed.

"The good news is that the Digiworld is free from the evil control and everything's been stabilized," Gennai quickly explained. "All that remains of this conflict is Burizalor. But, I'm sure the Ascendant can take care of that monster. I hope those two can manage to escape in time."

"Ok, so what's the bad news?" asked TK.

Gennai sighed deeply, resisting the urge to shed light on his latest discovery. "The Great Evil, who was responsible for assembling the enemies you've faced, will reawaken soon."

"We know where this is leading," Keke spoke up. "Go on, Gennai."

"Keke? You guys knew about this?" Sora exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, but we were told to keep silent... we wanted to say it sooner."

"No, I know what Gennai's alluding to," Izzy addressed to his friends. "Gennai, remember we had that long conversation about the Digiworld's history?"

"Yes, prior to the Digital Invaders' arrival," the old man recalled as he directed his attention to the group. "This was the Great Evil your predecessors vanquished before."

"That would be Taito and his group," Matt said.

Gennai nodded. "Indeed, they were the first Chosen I gathered and trained to combat Burizalor's contingent. But, Burizalor was one of many creatures, known as Corrupts, born from this great darkness. The Great Evil comes from the beyond the Wall of Fire, which once confined him and the evil Digimon you've purged. His existence greatly constitutes the chaos in the Digiverse, including the Four Realms. The true evil that caused the afflictions across the Digiverse will soon appear."

"And we have to fight him?" Kari said.

Joe gulped. "Uh... guys... something tells me we're in way over our heads. We're supposed to fight... what sounds like a god."

"Humph, it's nothing we haven't faced before!" Matt scoffed irritably. "We've taken down Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, half of Burizalor's cronies, the Nightmare Special Squad, UmbraDevimon, and it won't be long until Burizalor meets his end! What's one evil force going to do?" 

"You won't know until we eventually face him, Matt," Keke interjected as she walked up to the arrogant blonde. "I would consider my options and rely on your friends if you want to defeat the Great Evil. You can't win alone."

"We'll need Tai and Agumon with us... and they're not here," Gatomon said.

Matt frowned. "Then, we'll just have to wing this one without Omega X!"

BanchoLeomon furrowed his brows. "Tell us, Gennai. Who is the Great Evil?"

"The Great Evil..." Gennai cryptically revealed. "...is named Apocalymon."

The name quickly brought a dreadful vibe across nearly everyone listening. The Digital Humans stood firmly as they turned and saw Matt simply scoffing.

"Apocalymon? Well, I say bring it on," the Bearer of Friendship said. "We have the power of our Crests. That's our sure way of beating him."

"_**Apocalymon is force you can't underestimate, Digi-Destined,**_" Azulongmon immediately intervened and addressed to the children. "_**He is the Great Evil your predecessors faced and it took the power of armors to defeat him. If he was capable of producing a creature like Burizalor, Apocalymon is on a whole different spectrum of power.**_"

"So, what are the signs of his arrival?" asked Izzy.

Suddenly, the skies began to darken as a large hole began to distort through the center. Everyone glanced up in shock and bewilderment. It came sudden and swift before anyone could even perceive it. The Digital Humans and the Digimon recoiled, probing a dreadful and overwhelming dark presence emanating from the dark space hole. Dark energy began spilling out through the hole as the Digi-Destined, their cohorts, and the Spirians felt a slight gravitational force pull them toward the hole.

"It... it feels like we're all about to get pulled in!" Sora cried out.

The Digital Humans sported flaring auras and stood their ground firmly.

"Great Elder!" The Olympian guardians hurried over and surrounded the Elder while producing a barrier to protect him, along with their villagers.

Falcomon cried out as he slipped inside the barrier with the guardians. "What's happening?"

"I sense an evil foreboding!" Apollomon muttered.

Dianamon exclaimed. "You're not the only one!"

"It's... the Great Evil..." The Elder mumbled, barely able to turn his whole body to observe the large hole encompassing the skies.

"He's specifically trying to pull you Digi-Destined in!" Gennai called out to the children. "He has no interest in the rest of us!"

"What? You mean... he only wants _us_?" TK cried out.

"_**Correct as you children hold the key to his imminent destruction!**_" Azulongmon roared as he raised his head. He and the other Holy Beasts forged a barrier, which encompassed everyone standing on Infinity Mountain. "_**We will do our best to keep you from being pulled in!**_"

"AAAAHH!" Joe suddenly cried out as he was the first to be pulled toward the hole. He grabbed onto Gomamon as they barely fell out of the barrier. "GOMAMON!"

"HANG ON, BUDDY!" Gomamon cried out as he firmly held onto Joe's hand. "DON'T LET GO!"

"I'M BEGINNING TO SLIP! NO... AUGH!"

Joe and Gomamon were the first ones to be pulled through the hole.

Everyone stared and gawked in horrifying disbelief.

"JOE!" The Digi-Destined cried out.

Suddenly, a black energy bolt impacted one side of the whole barrier, which ruptured a hole approximately where the Digi-Destined stood. As the hole forged cracks, it shattered and began pulling in the other Digi-Destined. Izzy and Tentomon were next.

"TENTOMON!"

"IZZY!"

"NOOOOO!" Mimi screamed as she and Palmon were pulled through the hole next.

"GUYS! HELP!" Sora cried out as she and Biyomon were pulled into the hole.

TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon followed next.

"NOO! TK!" Matt roared as he jumped onto ZeedGarurumon and chased right after his brother. Before he could grab TK, he, too, ended up getting pulled through the hole.

The Digital Humans flew up and tried to intervene, but the hole sealed up before they could reach their friends.

"We're too late!" Sam exclaimed.

Tike cursed. "Damn it all! We can't save them?"

"Not now," Kara sadly shook her head.

Keke closed her eyes. "They're on their own now... against the Great Evil."

"Augh! Things just couldn't get worse!" David cried out.

Gennai looked on dreadfully. "The only thing we can do now is pray... for them and wherever Tai and Agumon are now."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"Ugh, I knew Apocalymon would show up, but saying this is bad timing is big understatement!" X blurted out, drawing the attention from the File Island trio. "And he just pulled Matt and the others into his realm!"

"What?" The trio exclaimed.

Shaking his head, X conveyed terror on his face behind the mask. _If Omega X still fighting Burizalor on Spira was bad enough, Apocalymon completely tops that! And my pals couldn't even save Tai's friends! C'mon, you two! What's the hold up?_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/50 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Meanwhile, the skirmish raged on as Burizalor wove his hands around, sending his homing disc to pursue Omega X. Hastily gliding around the air, Omega X evaded contact with Burizalor's disc. If one disc even landed, it would split Omega X in half. Omega X made certain the discs narrowly miss him. All the while Burizalor followed Omega X's blinding speed.

He utilized the same tactic of diving toward Burizalor with the disc trailing behind him. By diving in at close quarters, he'd catch Burizalor off guard and let the disc slip through to hit the tyrant head-on.

Unfortunately, Burizalor was able to see through Omega X's tactic and has been able to thwart his efforts.

"Do you think Lord Burizalor is a fool?" He roared out against the Ascendant's last ditch effort.

Lifting his right hand overhead, he swerved the disc around and turned it toward Omega X. The disc hurtled after Omega X while the tyrant manipulated it's steering patterns.

_**Shick!**_

The disc finally hit its target and cut through Omega X!

"I've got you!" bellowed the tyrant.

_**Shoom.**_

Burizalor blinked thrice in bewilderment as his disc cut through an afterimage.

Subsequently, the real Omega X appeared on a rock formation 20 feet away. Burizalor frantically whirled around and scoffed irritably.

"Yeah, over here."

Burizalor snorted as his disc hovered next to him. He smirked devilishly, chortling toward the Ascendant. "An afterimage, eh? Very underhanded of you."

Omega X turned his head, scowling. "I don't see the point to continue dragging this out. You're just inflicting damage to your own pride with these stunts. If you really want to settle this, you should go off and get your strength back. Polish off on you skills, too, because your tactics are just pitiful."

Chortling deeply, Burizalor shot a scornful glare at Omega X. "Learn a _few_ tricks, you say?" His smile widened as he lifted his left hand and forged another disc blade. "What about this then?" With that, he hastily threw both discs toward Omega X, laughing in a mocking manner.

Omega X frowned. "Pathetic." He jumped up and took off into the air while the discs pursued him in mid-air. "Wake up, _idiot_!" He propelled himself 25 feet into the air and dove down, luring the discs along. He dove toward Burizalor and prepared to meet him head-on.

Burizalor cackled. "That same tactic _again_? How primitive!"

Suddenly, Omega X opened his right hand and fired a quick blast, which impacted the ground under Burizalor's feet. Taken aback by the warrior's surprising tactic, Burizalor sprang back as billowing smoke shrouded the vicinity. He turned as his discs hurtled toward him. He jumped into the air and evaded one disc that passed through. As he reached mid-air flight, he scanned the vicinity in hopes of finding the Ascendant. To his dismay, Omega X was nowhere to be seen.

Before he knew it, Burizalor raised his head as a shadow descended over his head.

_**WHAM!**_

Omega X landed a near skull-shattering elbowdrop directly into Burizalor's cranium, causing the emperor to cough out a mouthful of blood.

"_**GAAAAAAH!**_" screamed Burizalor as his mouth and eyes went agape. As he recovered, he threw a punch, which Omega X evaded. He quickly threw another punch, but the Ascendant caught it and pulled the tyrant forward, driving a knee into his gut.

_**Bam!**_

Recoiling from Omega X's gut kick, the Ascendant pulled his right hand back and delivered a slap across his face.

_**Whap!**_

He quickly backhanded and slapped Burizalor around like crazy, nearly knocking the tyrant's screws loose! Now completely dazed, Burizalor stumbled around long enough for Omega X to land an overhead fist smash into the tyrant's back. One blow later and Burizalor was sent plunging toward the ground. Omega X followed it up and landed a kick to Burizalor's chest. Burizalor impacted the ground and drove a fist through the earth, pushing the weight of his fall through the ground and forged a narrow groove to cushion his landing. He crouched over and took a moment to collect his breath.

"Da-Damn you! This isn't over!" Burizalor roared as he flew out of the hole, but unbeknownst to him...

"_**HEY! DON'T GET UP! STAY DOWN!**_" Omega X bellowed toward the tyrant.

_**Veeeeen.**_

Burizalor heard an ear-piercing screech akin to a buzzsaw closing behind him.

"_**GET DOWN!**_"

As Burizalor barely pivoted his head...

_**ZNNNNNNN!**_

The second disc passed through Burizalor and bisected him!

Cutting through the end stump of his tail, left arm, and torso.

Burizalor's eyes and mouth gaped in horrifying shock as his upper torso and body collapsed.

He managed to utter a few words before hitting the ground. "H-How... could I... have been... cut down... like this?"

The tyrant fell silent as his upper body, left arm, and lower half collapsed at the seems.

Omega X gawked over Burizalor's bisected form in utter disgust. Having ignored Omega X's warning, the tyrant's own arrogance and blind pride caused him to get bisected by his own discs.

The battle finally reached its long-winded conclusion.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"OH CRAP!" X exclaimed. "He... he..."

"Don't keep us in suspense! What happened to the Digi-Destined? And what about Tai and Agumon?" Piximon frantically demanded an answer.

Andromon added. "Well, X?"

"Will you tell us? Omega X lost, didn't he?" Centaurumon asked.

X cleared his throat. "Well, I can't say what's happening with the Digi-Destined, but let's just say..." He turned and smiled behind his mask. "Omega X is the _last_ man standing."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Infinity Mountain**_

"ARRGH! DAMN!" Tike cursed loudly. "How can we not reach them? We can't even help them fight against Apocalymon?"

Keke shook her head. "This is not our fight. Apocalymon divided us from them for a reason."

"As much as I hate it, there's nothing we can do now," Sam replied.

BanchoLeomon gritted his teeth as he stared toward the sky line where the vortex pulled the Digi-Destined in. The Olympian guardians checked over their villagers and the Great Elder. As such, they were still alarmed over what transpired and hoped the Digi-Destined would somehow escape from their current dilemma.

"This is just as ancient prophetic text entailed," Gennai alluded from his studies. "The Great Evil the previous warriors vanquished is fated to return to confront the warriors' successors. I've witnessed the horrifying power from Apocalymon..."

"What are their chances, Gennai?" BanchoLeomon inquisitively said.

The old man sighed. "If they can all utilize the full potential of their Crests in conjunction... that's their only chance. But, the key play in this battle has yet to show himself."

"C'mon Tai, Agumon," muttered Sam.

_Guys! It's me, X!_

The Digital Humans, Gennai, BanchoLeomon, and the Holy Beasts heard X's voice reaching to them telepathically via Other World.

"X! Are you aware of what's going on?" Keke called out. "Matt, Sora, TK, Kari, and the others were just pulled into Apocalymon's dimension!"

_I know, but I have news regarding Omega X and Burizalor's fight! The fight... seems to have ended._

"And who won?" Tike, David, and Kara asked.

Azulongmon asserted into the conversation. "_**Somehow, from how you're conveying this message, I can already tell...**_"

_Burizalor has fallen and Omega X is the last man standing._

"ALL RIGHT!" was the reaction the Digital Humans could say as the Spirians were befuddled as to why they were cheering.

"I knew he's kick that bastard's ass!" Tike shouted.

David nodded. "Yep, yep, how could we have ever doubted him?"

"Hang on, guys! We're not out of our current predicament yet!" Keke cried out.

_Yeah, unfortunately, that's only partially good news. Omega X is still on Spira and there's less than two minutes left! If he doesn't escape, he's gone along with the planet!_

"And to make matters worse the other Digi-Destined are in Apocalymon's realm!" Sam asserted. "What can we do?"

_Even I can't say what might happen next... but... if Apocalymon has his way... our friends and their world are done for. There's already enough variables playing out against them I'm afraid. Apocalymon chose this time to strike when we least expected. After all our friends have endured, they will have to stop Apocalymon without Tai and Agumon. I hope for nothing short of a miracle._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dark Dimension**_

The Digi-Destined and their Digimon found themselves in a spacious and endless dark zone that stretched on for miles. They frantically looked around and realized their contact with the outside world was cut off.

"Where are we?" Joe panicked, pivoting his head frantically.

Mimi cowered back. "Th-This is not where we need to be!"

"According to Gennai, we're in Apocalymon's zone," Sora asserted.

Kari clasped her hands. "Tai, Agumon... they're not even here."

Feeling a chill down her back, Gatomon frowned. "I'm getting strong ominous vibes around us. Stay on your guard."

"SHOW YOURSELF, APOCALYMON!" The Bearer of Friendship called out, demanding for the Great Evil to unveil himself before him and the others. "YOU BROUGHT US HERE! NOW SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE, COWARD!"

Suddenly, a loud boorish and demonic chuckle emanated behind the endless darkness encompassing the subspace dimension. The children and the Digimon followed the loud and low chuckle across them.

"_**AT LONG LAST CHOSEN ONES, I'VE BEEN WAITING TO MEET YOU. WELCOME TO THE DARK DIMENSION.**_"

Following another loud chortled, the group noticed a large object materializing over them.

As it fully materialized and solidified from black smoke, the planetoid-sized object resembled a polyhedral core with mechanical claws sprouting from seven faces. Popping out from the top center platform was a towering black behemoth. The creature resembled a large, black humanoid with long white hair protruding under a gray mask with yellow embroidered markings. Emblazoned acrooss his left eye was a red scar. His skin was a dark black hue as a black cape, with red trimming, adorned and reached down the small of his back. The creature revealed yellow eyes with black, thinly slanted pupils. His long slender arms had black hands on the forearms. Adorning his slender fingers were long red nails.

The malevolent creature, whose power was described as god-like, glared over the Digi-Destined, grinning a devilish smile. "_**We are Apocalymon. Welcome to your demise, Chosen ones.**_"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Omega X's Final Attack! Apocalymon Rising!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Whew, finally! Burizalor's been cut down, but Omega X has little time to spare!

Can he beat the clock and _somehow_ reach his friends before Apocalymon wipes them out?

Yep, originally, Apocalymon was never featured in the original version of my series. The only reason I'm incorporating him into _**Kai**_ is to equalize the time difference between the two worlds (once he's beaten). Otherwise, I wouldn't have included him to begin with. I apologize if I'm half-assing Apocalymon's personality, but Apocalymon (especially his dub persona) personally never did it for me as Season 1's Big Bad. Granted, he's a hell of a lot more _tolerable_ than Malo 'Marshmallow' Myotismon. :/ ; His pizza joke was cringe worthy, but that's late-90's/early '00s anime dubbing at its _finest_. Eh.

So, yeah... Burizalor and Apocalymon now share the Big Bad title in _**Kai**_ season 1. Or, maybe not, I'd like to think Burizalor was more of the impact villain of the past 52 episodes. What do you think? Apocalymon is the 'Great Evil,' but Burizalor did a hell of a lot more damage to the Digiverse during his reign of terror. And he was solely responsible for Omega X's rise. :P

Just two more chapters left until we hit the _**Artificials Saga**_ (the start of season 2)! That's right! A certain Kuiper Senshi's time-traveling boyfriend, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Androids will show up!

See ya next time and stay gold!


	53. Omega X's Final Blow! Apocalymon Rising!

**A/N:** Omega X has three things left to do: give Burizalor the finishing blow, escape Spira, and reach his friends before Apocalymon finishes them.

Can he complete all three goals in one chapter?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 53: **__**Omega X's Final Attack! Apocalymon Rising!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dark Dimension/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)**_

Amassed together within the dark realm, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners stood off as they finally confronted the Great Evil. They directly faced the Great Evil, who Gennai and others have alluded to. The build-up to this fated encounter came full circle. Like their predecessors before them, the Digi-Destined were left with the duty to confront and purge the Great Evil, otherwise known as Apocalymon.

However, the children were without their leader and lead Digimon present.

The Ascendant was nowhere near the dimension where the group were currently confined.

Outside interference was cut off, forcing the Digi-Destined to assume their responsibility of establishing peace and stability in the Digital World. This would be their most daunting task.

The final battle with Apocalymon was set to commence.

**(Cue Digimon World 4 OST - **_**Apocalymon**_**)**

Apocalymon narrowed his demonic yellowed eyes, chortling deeply. "_**Humph, so you're their successors. You're Taito Yagami and company's successors... selected to purge the chaos and my existence completely. Heh, how preposterous.**_" His entire body shivered with sheer and sick delight while sensing fear from the children, save for Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "_**We can probe the fearful vibes emanating from your frail bodies, Chosen ones. You can't conceal your fears from us. This zone of despair feeds off your fear and negative emotions, which in turn augments our power.**_" He spoke in a peculiar plural way of addressing the Digi-Destined as if he were speaking for others not present.

"So, you're the _Great Evil_ they've been hyping up about," Matt chastised the dark entity. "I'll have you know you've made a mistake bringing us here."

Sora whispered, frowning with disapproval. "Matt! Don't try and provoke him!"

"Brother! You're just going to make him angry!" TK pleaded to his older sibling.

Gatomon scoffed. "And we just wished you back to life. Plus after that heartfelt speech you gave, you're back to your old self."

"I'm going to need your help, guys," Matt said, turning around and facing his colleagues. He clenched his right hand and nodded. "I can't do this alone. Tai and Agumon are not here. So, it's up to us to vanquish this piece of trash to the dark pit he came from!"

"Now you're talking!" Mimi cried out.

"Smartest thing you've ever said!" Palmon said.

"You heard him, guys!" The redheaded Bearer of Love declared. "We don't have our Crests, but we'll give this one our all!"

"The power of our Crests come from within us," Matt said. "The fact Zudomon and Lillymon surfaced proved the Crests are in our hearts." He pulled out his Crest of Friendship, which turned into a ball of blue light in his hand. "I know for damn sure I've learned to utilize the full potential of my Crest's powers. How about you guys?"

"_**Interesting development. So, you've all fully mastered the capability of drawing the energy from your Crests?**_" Apocalymon interjected as he hovered closely along with his planteoid-sized polyhedron. A wicked smile curled across his pale lips once his eyes locked on the energies emanating from their bodies. "_**Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light... all that's missing from the equation is Courage. But, in order for you to challenge our power, the Bearer of Courage must be present. Where you stand, you can't possibly win without your leader.**_"

"Hey! Lest you forget, but I'm leading this group right now to beat you down!" Matt defiantly bellowed and heatedly pointed at the physical amalgamation of corrupt data.

"_**You sure do have a big mouth for a little worm.**_"

"This worm's gonna shove my fist down your throat!" The blonde-haired youth roared, lifting his glowing right hand. "Get ready, guys! Let's fulfill what we came here to do!"

The group roared out in unison. "_**RIGHT!**_"

However, Apocalymon smirked. "_**Give us all you've got, vermin! You will comprehend the true meaning of despair!**_" Lifting his arms over his head, the demonic-like entity let out a deafening roar. "_**DEMONSTRATE THE POWER OF YOUR CRESTS AND TRY YOUR WORST!**_"

**(End theme)**

"And it shall be brought!" Matt answered Apocalymon's challenge as he jumped on ZeedGarurumon's back. "NOW!" He and ZeedGarurumon jetted across the endless dark subspace and bee-lined toward Apocalymon's base form. "Apocalymon, we're going to bring order to the Digital World and defeat you like our predecessors did! Ha, Tai and Agumon won't even need to face you now!"

"Let's move, guys!" Sora cried out as her chest glowed red, revealing the symbol of Love.

"Biyomon... _**SHINKA!**_ _**Birdramon! **_/ Birdramon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Garudamon!**_"

"Right! Let's give this last fight our all!" Izzy declared as a lavender glow emanated from his chest, revealing the symbol of Knowledge.

"Tentomon... _**SHINKA! Kabuterimon!**_ /Kabuterimon... _**CHOU SHINKA! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

"I can't show fear, not now! Not for my friends!" Mimi shouted as a green glow beamed from her chest, revealing the symbol of Sincerity.

"Palmon... _**SHINKA! Togemon! **_/ Togemon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Lillymon!**_"

"Let's kick things into high gear, Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed as a periwinkle light emanated from his chest, revealing the symbol of Reliability.

"Gomamon... _**SHINKA! Ikkakumon!**_ / Ikkakumon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Zudomon!**_"

"I'm with you, big brother!" TK cried out as golden light beamed through his chest, revealing the symbol of Hope.

"Patamon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Seraphimon!**_"

"Leave this to us, Tai and Agumon!" Kari declared as her chest glowed pink, revealing the symbol of Light.

"Gatomon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Ophanimon!**_"

The Digi-Destined hopped aboard their Digimon partners and quickly took off following ZeedGarurumon and Matt's lead. The seven Chosen ones prepared to bombard and completely prove Apocalymon wrong on the account they don't require their leader to defeat him. They would ensure that Tai and Agumon don't have their dirty their hands with Apocalymon.

"LET HIM HAVE IT, ZEEDGARURUMON! BLAST HIM!" Matt roared out, completely brimming with deep and self-assured confidence.

ZeedGarurumon was the first to initiate his most powerful attack. "HERE'S A TASTE OF WHAT'S TO COME, GREAT EVIL! EAT THIS!" He pivoted his cannon downward and fired a massive beam toward Apocalymon's base form. "_**Z'd Cannon!**_" He watched as the massive blast hurtled toward Apocalymon.

Suddenly, one of Apocalymon's cable extensions curved around as a claw extended out, morphing into the shape of Machinedramon's upper body.

"No... that can't...!" Matt blanched.

Apocalymon sneered wickedly. "_**Oh, but it is! Machinedramon counterattack! Giga Cannon!**_"

_**BA-SHOOM!**_

Both ZeedGarurumon's and Machinedramon's attacks collided, quickly exploding on close impact. The aftermath explosion sent shockwaves, which knocked ZeedGarurumon and Matt sailing back.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?" Izzy exclaimed.

Sora gawked in shock, her mouth agape in aghast. "But, how...?"

"_**Heh, I haven't told you, but we are one! Our power has been amassed into this body. Our existence was generated from the chaos from the Digital World. We are the amalgamation of every sinful Digimon and Corrupt who have perpetrated heinous acts across the Digiverse. All the evil Digimon you've faced are one with us!**_" Apocalymon chortled as another one of his claws morphed into a MetalSeadramon head. "_**River of Power!**_" He aimed the water stream blast toward Kari.

"NO!" Kari screamed, quickly averting her eyes.

Ophanimon immediately threw herself in front of Kari, shielding her from the water blast. "UGH!"

"OPHANIMON! NO!"

"_**Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon,**_" Apocalymon smirked evilly. "_**But, that's not all we have in our arsenal.**_" With that, another claw morphed into Myotismon, who threw a red crimson bolt from his right hand. "_**Crimson Lightning!**_" He immediately turned the blood-streamed attack toward Lillymon.

"MIMI!" Lillymon screamed as she turned and allowed the attack to fiercely whip her unprotected back."AUGH!"

"LILLYMON!" Mimi cried in horror.

"You mean we've got to fight our enemies all over again?" Joe spat out in panic.

Zudomon growled. "Seems so, Joe. Sad to say."

"And what he just demonstrated proved that accurately! That was Machinedramon's attack!" Izzy cried out.

"_**We created all the evil Digimon you've faced. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Daimaomon, NeoDevimon, the Dark Masters, the Nightmare Special Squad, and even Burizalor himself! All their powers are within our palms!**_ _**Now, Chosen, let's make things even more interesting!**_"

With that, Apocalymon threw out his right hand and launched a powerful shock wave that repelled the Digi-Destined and their partners back many kilometers. The children hollered out as their screams echoed across the dimension. The Digimon flew in and caught their partners from plunging across the endless dark abyss.

Grinning devilishly from side to side, Apocalymon chortled deeply and muttered. "_**Time to some fun before we feed off their pain and misery. It won't be long until the Bearer of Courage and his Digimon will be joining us soon.**_" His last words seemed to convey the obvious, but how would this be possible considering where Omega X is now?

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Observing the painful struggle with Apocalymon, X's face contorted behind his mask. He resisted the urge to curse out while drawing out attention from the others. However, the File Island trio could clearly read X's body movements. X fidgeted while trying to cope with the two-way dilemma.

_Apocalymon's not letting up against the others! Ugh, I hate to say this, but... I don't think Tai and Agumon will make it! Where are you doing dawdling on Spira, Tai? GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/50 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Laying prone on the rumbling earth, Burizalor barely budged an inch as he writhed in agony, having been bisected in half by his own disc. Omega X stood over the pitiful tyrant, shooting a disgusted look over the creature. Blood spilled from the halved pieces of Burizalor's body.

"Augh... ugh..."

Shaking his head, Omega X sighed. "Such a pitiful end. It's not even fitting for a scumbag like you. Granted, you stupidly did bring this upon yourself."

"Damn... damn you..." Burizalor barely managed to cough weakly, snorting out blood from his nostrils. He felt all the energy he utilized being sapped from his dying body. "Ugh... ngh..."

"I'm going home now," Omega X muttered as he turned and walked off, leaving Burizalor behind. "You can share the fate of the planet you've destroyed."

"N-N-N-No... Noooo... please..."

Omega X proceeded to walk forward, ignoring what sounded like a plea escaping the tyrant's mouth.

"H... Help me...! Please!"

Omega X suddenly halted, gritting his teeth while mulling over what he should do. Naturally, he resisted the urge to offer the tyrant aid, but a part of him wasn't truly satisfied with how the fight ended. He clearly wanted to finish off Burizalor in epic style, but it was Burizalor who essentially defeated _himself_.

"Please...!"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

X shouted out, calling out on Omega X's action. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, OMEGA X? GET OUT OF THERE NOW! LEAVE HIM TO DIE! YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU NOW!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/50 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Omega X clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes, regretting what his next actions could essentially lead up. He tried ignoring Burizalor's weak pleas.

Burizalor continued to plead. "He-Help me! I beg you!"

Whirling around, Omega X cursed over the fallen tyrant. "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BEG AND PLEAD FOR HELP? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE DIGIMON AND PEOPLE WHO BEGGED FOR THEIR LIVES BEFORE YOU KILLED THEM? THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!" He turned away as his whole body racked with hatred over Burizalor's heinous actions during his reign of terror. "You've brought enough pain to the Digiverse... all those who died at your hands deserve to see you get what's coming to you."

"Pl...Please... forgi...forgive... me..."

"Burizalor," Omega X whispered as he turned and fired a beam toward Burizalor, which became absorbed by the tyrant and essentially healed his strength.

Taken aback, Burizalor opened his eyes and felt his body became renewed. "...Eh?"

"I've given you some of my Ki. It should be enough to allow you to propel out of her, even in your condition," the Ascendant proclaimed as he heard landscapes crumbling and mountains sinking in the background. "You're on your own now."

The planet itself resembled a giant ball of magma as it was merely a minute or so from eventual collapse. The sure tell signs of near-collapse were the that 90 percent of landscape had been deleted or sank into the oceans. The planet became incapable of sustaining life. Only Omega X and Burizalor remained on the dying planet in solitude and cut off from other worlds. Magma oceans overflowed and engulfed the remaining landscapes near Omega X and Burizalor. Radical lightning blasted various vicinities and lit up the darkened skies.

Regaining his full composure, Burizalor struggled while throwing his one arm across the ground.

Omega X scowled and turned away, leaving Burizalor to struggle to move. He then stopped and glanced over his right shoulder, staring at his maimed adversary. He saw Burizalor's upper half hovering in mid-air, chortling as loud clashes of thunder emanated in the background. Blood dripped from the lower section of his bisected torso.

"Is... is this... some kind of clever rouse?" Burizalor inquired. "You... donated me... some of your energy?"

"You can survive in space, right?" Omega X addressed. "You said you can survive anywhere in the Digiverse, even across time and space as well. You'd better get away from his planet. When you do, you can reflect on everything you've done to life. Even a parasite like you should learn the value of life."

Growling, Burizalor was taken by Omega X's sense of justice and scoffed at it. "Heh, heh, heh. This planet... is about to vanish forever. Where can you go? I doubt you can survive the vacuum of space. No matter what you attempt... only one fate remains for you... certain _death_."

"It's true I don't have much time to get on my ship I flew on," Omega X promptly stated. "So, I'm thinking of commandeering yours."

"Heh... hahaha! Yamato and his pet destroyed the engine of my ship!" Burizalor cackled in amusement. "It won't fly anymore! Don't you just love the taste of irony? You won the battle, but _you_ will die and _I_ will survive!" 

Omega X furrowed his brows as he fully turned and faced Burizalor, who mocked his dashing hopes.

"And this was all because _you_ were foolish enough to spare me some of your energy. You've dealt your own fate, idiot."

The Ascendant snorted as he turned away. "We'll see." With that, he took off into the air and left Burizalor with the final word.

As he was lambasted by Omega X's final word, Burizalor's face contorted with anger as he firmly watched the Ascendant gliding 40 feet into the air. Suddenly, flashbacks of the entire fight recycled in his broken mind, further fueling his detest for Omega X and how quickly his pride had fallen. He reflected on Omega X's other final words, which further pushed his hatred for the Ascendant and everything he stood for.

_It's over._

_What do you mean it's over? Tell me!_

_You've hit your peak. Your full power's finally tapped out. Your Ki is declining fast. I don't see any point in fighting you anymore. I'm satisfied. Your pride has been torn to shreds. You've met somebody who surpasses the supposedly unbeatable Burizalor. And he was only a half-human scum. Let this defeat continue to haunt you for the rest of your miserable life. Your days of terrorizing the Digiverse are over._

"Half-human upstart!" Burizalor's eyes locked on Omega X as he gathered the little energy the Ascendant gave him. He channeled into his one good arm. "I am Lord Burizalor. None surpass me. No one even touches me. Burn this into your mind, half-human scum! I am the emperor in the Digiverse! The likes of you should be growling beneath my feet!" The tyrant bellowed. "You must die... by _my_ hands..." Gathering the energy in his hand, he thrust his arm up and launched a large energy beam toward Omega X, roaring out with murderous rage. "_**AND YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!**_"

Sensing the incoming beam, Omega X turned as his face conveyed utter contempt. "_**YOU FOOL!**_" He quickly countered by firing a beam, which repelled Burizalor's back and sent it toward the shocked tyrant.

Burizalor's eyes and mouth went agape as his own beam came toward him. He cried out a blood-curdling roar. "_**AUUUUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

_**SHOOM!**_

"..._**AUUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

Burizalor's face contorted as the beam engulfed him completely and melted him away completely.

_**BOOM!**_

The blast triggered an explosion where the tyrant once stood as the ground crumbled and sank into the ocean.

As strong winds passed along over Burizalor's grave, Omega X dropped his hand and stared over the area with somber look. Though he savored his victory, he didn't have time to celebrate. Wasting no time, he turned and jetted off across the distance while heading toward Burizalor's mothership with little time to spare.

At long last, the evil tyrant's hand had finally been dealt and his deserved fate brought a brighter outlook to the Digiverse's future.

As the only life form on the dying planet, Omega X raced against time to escape and somehow reach his friends, who were currently locked in a battle with Apocalymon. Though, at this point, things appeared bleak for Omega X as he was too far off from where the mothership was situated. Despite the tyrant's warning, Omega X acted on sheer impulse and went straight for the closest form of transportation available.

Only a minute was left before full collapse. Anything at this point would require nothing short of a miracle.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"So, it has been written," X announced to the File Island trio. "Burizalor is dead."

"Then, Omega X has won!" Centaurumon exclaimed.

"Omega X donated his own energy to Burizalor to help him escape, but that slimy bastard turned that energy back on Omega X! I'll say this, Burizalor had it coming."

"He really did it," Andromon muttered. "The Digiverse is now free from that monster's hands. It's been a long time coming."

Piximon nodded. "Then, Omega X has officially become the most powerful being on this side of the entire Digiverse. He's in a completely different league from the rest of us."

"But, can he defeat Apocalymon! Surely he can, X!" Centaurumon added as he walked up behind the masked man.

X replied, though not in earnest. "Omega X being the strongest may just be a fleeting title. Apocalymon is the Great Evil and the amalgamation of all the evil Digimon the Digi-Destined have beaten. Apocalymon created Burizalor and all Corrupts who evolved from his essence. If Omega X does face Apocalymon, he'll likely be facing Burizalor again... except Apocalymon will be utilizing Burizalor's attacks."

"Right, as you've told us what Apocalymon's been doing using the Dark Master's attacks on the others!" Piximon said. "But, Omega X is still on Spira! There's no way he can make it out of there and reach his friends in time! They're divided off by millions of light years away!"

"Planet Spira's destruction is imminent," X affirmed. "You're right. He might not even have a chance to save his friends. On top of that, he won't even be able to reach his ship! He's trying Burizalor's ship, but it appears to be wrecked! But... despite these odds... I have hope... as small as it might be."

"I truly believe he'll pull through," Andromon stated. "He's bound to escape Spira and reach his friends!"

"C'mon, Tai! Hurry up and get off that time bomb!" X exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership**_

Through sheer luck, Omega X was already closing in near Burizalor's mothership. The faster he accelerated his flight speed, the more ground he covered and was close toward the ship.

"This place is about to blow anytime! I've got to make it! Please, make it...!"

Suddenly, Omega X blinked... and quickly _vanished_ in the blink of an eye.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"HUH?" X blanched. "OMEGA X? HE'S GONE!"

"WHAT?" The trio cried out in unison.

Upon realizing what was the cause for this abrupt action, X figured it out. _Apocalymon, this is your doing!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dark Dimension**_

Before he figured out where he was, Omega X surveyed his new surroundings.

It was dark and seemingly spacious with endless miles of black emptiness. Then, his eyes widened in shock as he saw his friends and their Digimon partners floating. Their battle worn and defeated forms were scattered around a giant polyhedron. Matt, ZeedGarurumon, Sora, Garudamon, Izzy, and MegaKabuterimon were seemingly floating together in amass on one side. On another side, Mimi, Lillymon, Joe, and Zudomon were all unconscious. But, most of all, Omega X's blood boiled as he saw TK, Seraphimon, Kari, and Ophanimon floating together.

"GUYS! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"_**We happened here.**_"

Suddenly, Omega X heard a loud and ominous voice drawing his full attention from his team. He raised his head as his eyes widened once he caught Apocalymon's full view. Unable to move, he felt his body suddenly freeze as Apocalymon's eyes glow and turn blood red.

"What did you do to my friends? And who are you?"

"_**Bearer of Courage, we are Apocalymon, the embodiment of all the evil you and your cohorts have defeated. We are also composed of all the failure Digimon who have been unable to evolve over thousands of digicycles.**_"

"I don't care where you came from or how you were made! How did you bring me here?"

"_**Yes, we're aware of your recent victory over Lord Burizalor A big congratulations is indeed in order, but savor it for it will be short-lived.**_"

"What do you mean?"

Apocalymon chortled deeply as he dropped his claws. Each claw captured a Digimon, closing them up completely.

"_**Here's just a taste of what you'll be against, Ascendant,**_" the dark entity bellowed as his claws began draining away away the Digimon's powers. "_**Death Evolution!**_"

"What are you doing to them?" Omega X demanded as he shot forward. "LET THEM GO!" As he prepared to throw a beam at one claw, the claws opened and promptly removed them from each Digimon.

All the Digimon, who were in their Mega and Ultimate-level forms, were depowered back to their Rookie-level stages.

Suddenly, Omega X noticed his whole body glowed as he... split back into Tai and Agumon!

"What in the hell?" Tai gasped in shock, gazing over his body. "I'm back to being... me?"

Agumon panicked. "THIS ISN'T GOOD!"

"_**You're in our dark domain. Here, we're able to negate and cut off access to the power you call Ki,**_" Apocalymon chortled darkly as he closely observed Tai and Agumon. "_**This explains why you've just lost your Ascendant form. The supply you've grown accustomed to utilizing has been cut off. This is what you call a No Ki zone. So sorry we didn't go into any specifics beforehand.**_" He lifted his hands as he began uttering an incantation whilst his eyes turned red again. "_**Do you feel any despair, Bearer of Courage? Do you still have any courage left in that fragile body of yours?**_"

"What am I going to do?" Tai paled with shock and fright, coming to the realization that he had lost access to becoming an Ascendant. "Agumon, we... we've got to do something!"

"Don't forget your courage, Tai!" Agumon reminded his partner.

"Easier said than done. What... can.. we do?"

_You have to rely on your Crests powers, Tai!_

"X?" Tai overheard the masked man telepathically reaching him. _Can't you see what's happening? This big bastard just cut off my Ascendant power!_

_Yes, there are dimensions where high powers are nullified. Apocalymon is freely able to manipulate his dimension on a whim. Tai, you need to listen to me._

_How were Taito and his team able to beat this guy?_

_Through perseverance, but that's just the gist of it. They relied on each other. It took a team effort to completely subdue Apocalymon. On top of that, they used the power of their Crests and Legendary Armors to overwhelm the Great Evil._

_Legendary Armors? What are those?_

_It's quite similar to what Keke and the others can do. You know about Magna Evolution, and you saw them transform, right?_

_Yeah. Go on._

_Magna Evolution was derived and based on the Legendary Armors, whose powers were drawn from those of the Ten Ancient Warriors. Many eons ago, in the Western Digigalaxy, there was a great war that ravaged their central Digital World. There was a war between human-form Digimon and beast-form Digimon. The war abruptly ended shortly thereafter when a powerful angel named Lucemon brought peace amongst the groups. Soon after, Lucemon, who was essentially an equivalent to Burizalor, became corrupted and tried to rule that world under his iron fist. This abruptly lead to the ten warriors engaging Lucemon, sealing him completely. Destroying Lucemon drained the ten warriors of their powers ultimately costing them their lives. As they died, they utilized their own data and with their dying wish forged a set of Spirits to be used by chosen warriors. _

_So, these Legendary Armors are based off these Spirits?_

_Yes, Gennai researched these Spirits, but getting to the Western Digigalaxy was a daunting task. On top of that, he only managed to gather five Digi-Destined, Taito and his cohorts. The Spirits required ten warriors. With no access to that world, Gennai had to compensate for it. The Digital Knight Council did extensive studies and gathered data on forging powerful armors for Taito and his crew. Thus, the Legendary Armors were created to help them fight in No Ki areas. Thus, when their battle with Apocalymon came, they resorted to these Legendary Armors and defeated the Great Evil, sealing him behind the Wall of Fire._

_Listen to yourself, X! Those armors are gone! There's no way we can use them!_

_But, you guys have the next best thing._

_Our Crests._

_Your powers of your Crests are also based and derived from the Ancient Warriors' Spirits. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light were all drawn from these specific sources. Are things becoming clearer?_

_Yeah, but my friends... they're not exactly in any shape to fight! I'm all alone!_

_Those are the words of a defeatist, Tai. You're better than that. I have faith in you and your friends! Now, stand up and lift your chin up high, Tai Kamiya!_

Lifting his head, Tai slowly regained his composure and opened his eyes. He pressed his hand against his chest, slowly invoking the inner power of his Crest of Courage.

_Remember, your Crest's power resonates within you. You've evolved to the point where you don't need your Crest! Your Crests' powers have always been within you! The moment you first collected your Crests and Tags, your potential slowly grew. And gradually, you evolved your Crest's powers and achieved the power of an Ascendant. Don't let Apocalymon intimidate you. Sure he's powerful, but he's just another enemy you have to overcome. Taito went through the same process, except he never became an Ascendant. You've far surpassed anything Taito and his team were capable of._

"I can do this," Tai whispered.

Agumon nodded. "I know you can."

"No, _we_ can do this!"

_Hell yeah! That's more like it, Tai! Now, wake up your friends and kick his ass!_

"_**Farewell, Chosen ones. Fade into the abyss for eternity and cease to exist,**_" Apocalymon chortled evilly as he lowered his hands and began to delete the children. "_**Darkness Zone!**_"

_**Shoom.**_

Suddenly, a blinding flash of orange light drew Apocalymon's attention, causing him to stop deleting the Digi-Destined. His curiosity quickly piqued as an orange aura coated Tai and Agumon, who lifted their heads and defiantly stared down Apocalymon. The Great Evil probed the resonated energies emanating from the duo.

"_**This isn't Ki. Are you drawing the full potential of your Crests?**_"

"Good guess, big guy," Tai snorted as he turned and extended his right hand. "Time to wake up, guys." With that, his aura expanded and fired streams of orange light, which engulfed each Digi-Destined and Digimon. "I can't do this alone."

"_**What are you intending to do? Save your friends? Think again, boy!**_" Bellowed Apocalymon, who hastily began to delete the children again... until other streams of light beamed out of the children's chests and blinded the dark entity. "_**GAAARGH! OUR EYES!**_"

Tai smirked as his friends and their Digimon reawakened, fully healed from their battle worn forms.

"It's working, Tai!" Agumon exclaimed.

"The power has always been within us," the Bearer of Courage said. "We can do this. We can beat Apocalymon!"

"_**DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!**_" Apocalymon roared, overhearing Tai despite having been blinded momentarily. Clashing through the air with his right hand, the dark entity opened his eyes and saw the Digi-Destined fully assembled alongside Tai and Agumon. "_**Curse you.**_" He gritted his teeth as his eyes fell on the Digi-Destined and the glowing symbols emblazoned on their chests. "_**Death Claw!**_" He roared as numerous Devimon hands protruded out of his claws and extended to ensnare each of the Digi-Destined and the Digimon.

The Digi-Destined quickly rebounded as beams of light fired through their chests and incinerated the Devimon hands.

"_**WHAT?**_"

"Sorry, Apocalymon, but you're fighting the _renewed_ Digi-Destined," Tai declared.

One by one, each of the Digi-Destined focused their sights on Apocalymon and faced him down defiantly.

"_**Impossible. You were all down... you!**_" Apocalymon shifted his focus toward Tai, who bore the symbol of Courage proudly on his chest. "_**Yes, there's a reason why Burizalor would want you eliminated. You, an Ascendant, have a power greater than an entire army. By defeating him, you've claimed your place as a threat... to us! We can't allow you to live!**_"

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" Tai exclaimed as he turned toward his friends. "Guys, let's do just as our predecessors did before."

"Tai, let's get one thing straight," Matt quipped. "You owe me a rematch after this is all over with."

"Right, I'll hold that one to ya, Matt."

"Let's send this jerk back to the hole where he came from!" TK cried out.

Nodding, Kari hovered by her brother. "We're all with you!"

"And to the very end," Gatomon said.

"Let's finish this and go home," the Bearer of Courage stated whilst focusing on his Crests' energies, which enveloped his partner.

Following Tai's lead, the other Digi-Destined focused on their Crests' energies and transferred them over to their Digimon partners. Their partners became engulfed by pillars of light, which empowered and restored their Ultimate and Mega-level forms.

Entranced by the Crests' powers, Apocalymon watched the phenomenon unfold before his very eyes. He watched as VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon assembled with their partners on their backs. The dark entity steadily readied his stance against his opposition and waited for the opportune moment to counterstrike.

He acted right off the bat.

"_**LET'S END THIS, DIGI-DESTINED!**_"

"ATTACK!" Tai roared out as he and VictoryGreymon took the lead.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Brave Heart**_**)**

Matt and ZeedGarurumon quickly rocketed off behind the leaders of the pack. "Humph, you're not hogging all the glory!"

"_**TAKE THIS!**_" Apocalymon bellowed as one of his claws morphed into NeoDevimon's head. "_**Stun Claw!**_" He fired a beam toward VictoryGreymon, who backhanded the beam with his hand.

"_**Wing Blade!**_" Garudamon cried out, quickly clearing a path whilst repelling the claws away from the others.

Lillymon cupped her hands and fired a beam. "_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Heaven's Knuckle!**_"

"_**Eden's Javelin!**_"

The Digimon immediately pushed the claws away and granted everyone more ground to cover whilst heading off Apocalymon's path. Irked, the dark entity's irritation levels peaked as the Digi-Destined were gaining more ground and turning the momentum he had against him.

"Guys! I've got an idea!" Tai called out to his friends while VictoryGreymon glided up into the air. "I believe I figured out his weakness. Those claws of his seem like obvious power sources!"

"So, we start taking each one out and his power begins to substantially decline," Matt pointed out. "Good idea."

"But, we're definitely going to need more power to fight with!" The Bearer of Courage said as his chest began to glow. The light quickly produced an aura around VictoryGreymon. "VictoryGreymon, something's happening to you!"

"This light... my strength is growing because of your courage," VictoryGreymon bemused, glancing over his glowing form. "But, that's not all." He watched the other Digi-Destined's glowing chests produced streams of light that struck VictoryGreymon and engulfed him. He watched as eight layers of the Crests' colors covered his body. "Your Crests are giving me strength!"

"What's happening?" Sora shouted, befuddled at the startling phenonmeon.

Apocalymon observed the glowing VictoryGreymon, completely bewildered at what he saw. "_**All of this power... is coming from their Crests?**_"

Suddenly, the Digi-Destined watched as the multi-colored aura surrounding VictoryGreymon produced a blinding white flash of light. They covered their eyes as everything around them turned near blank white. As the bright flash subsided, the Digi-Destined noticed VictoryGreymon's whole body glowing, but a different color flared after every five second interval. His aura turned orange-red, then blue, then red, then purple, then pink, and so forth. Each color clearly represented the colors of the eight Crests.

"VictoryGreymon! Look at yourself!" Tai pointed out as his smile widened. "I can really feel your power now!"

VictoryGreymon stared over his armor, which was shinier than before. His aura interchangeably switched colors after a few seconds. On top of that, his strength was augmented five times over. But, that was not all... the other Digimon were gone. The Digi-Destined noticed their partners were all gone. Then, it became obviously clear.

"Where did Gatomon and the others go?" Kari frantically glanced around, pointing out the notable absence of the other Digimon.

Izzy gasped. "Wait, unless...!"

"They're all a part of me," VictoryGreymon proclaimed whilst clenching his right hand. "Theirs and the Crests powers are all within me and they're offering to share it with me."

"Then, let's time you use it, VictoryGreymon!" Tai exclaimed as he turned and watched Apocalymon gliding toward them, readily intent in finishing them off. "LOOK OUT!"

As his confidence renewed, VictoryGreymon turned and readied himself. "Call me VictoryGreymon Fury Mode. Let's end this!" With that, the warrior clenched his fists as a fiery red aura produced around him. "_**Fury Blitz! Times 50!**_" He bellowed and rocketed off, drawing out his Dramon Breaker. "APOCALYMON!"

"_**EAT THIS!**_" Apocalymon bellowed as a claw morphed into Burizalor, who pointed his finger forward and launched a black energy ball. "_**Death Ball!**_"

"Is that all you've got?" VictoryGreymon shouted as he cleaved through the ball with his sword. "_**Victory Slash!**_" He jetted toward the first claw and cleaved it in half, destroying the Burizalor clone. He quickly turned and jetted upward, cutting through the second claw. Just then, another claw propelled toward his back. He easily swerved around the third claw, producing a barrier that negated Apocalymon's third claw. "_**Victory Barrier!**_" He then opened his left hand and fired an effective, rapid beam that cut blasted through the third claw. "_**Terra Beam!**_" He rocketed up into the air, swinging his Dramon Breaker overhead. "Nice try! You'll have to do better than that!"

Scowling angrily, Apocalymon grew agitated with VictoryGreymon's antics. "_**MAKE A FOOL OUT OF US?**_" He quickly morphed a claw into a Machinedramon head. "_**Giga Cannon!**_"

"You've got to try better than that!" VictoryGreymon shouted, diving toward the beam and caught it with his left hand. He launched a one-handed beam, which promptly nullified his adversary's attack.

"_**CUUUUUURSE YOOOOOU!**_"

"You're not just facing me, but all of my Digimon colleagues, Great Evil! They're all one with me and their power with me has produced... me, _**VictoryGreymon Fury Mode!**_" VictoryGreymon openly and proudly declared. further provoking Apocalymon. _His power is already declining. Taking out the rest of the claws should do the trick! _He glanced toward the other Digi-Destined. "My friends! You, too, can join in!" Wasting no time, his chest produced eight streams of white light.

Each light hit the Digi-Destined and produced long swords in their hands.

"Whoa, wicked!" Tai gaped at the blade in hand.

Mimi gawked. "I can't... I don't like using swords!"

"It's obvious what he wants us to do!" Matt asserted.

"Time to start taking out some claws!" TK said, swinging his blade around.

"_**FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN MOCK US WITH THESE GAMES?**_" Apocalymon shouted as his polyhedral launched thousands of explosive instruments. "_**Virus Grenades!**_"

"EVADE!" VictoryGreymon roared as he and the Digi-Destined glided across, swerving through the grenade barrage that bombarded the spacious zone.

"NOW THIS IS A SUMMER VACATION I'LL NEVER FORGET!" Tai cried out.

Matt smirked. "That's an understatement!"

"Here we go!" Sora cried out as she flew toward a claw and sliced through one.

"These swords invoke the spirits of your predecessors! Use them well!" VictoryGreymon declared as he utilized his Fury Blitz, evading a claw and cutting it through.

One by one, the Digi-Destined took out all the claws using the swords bestowed to them.

Upon realizing his claws were all taken out, Apocalymon roared with murderous rage. "_**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**_"

_**Shoom.**_

VictoryGreymon launched himself straight in front of Apocalymon. He cupped both hands together, producing a massive ball of light. Apocalymon's eyes and mouth go agape as the last thing he saw was a blinding flash of light impacting his face and body head-on.

"_**FAREWELL, APOCALYMON!**_ _**TERRA BEAM!**_"

_**BA-SHOOM!**_

As the blast impacted and impacted the dark entity, Apocalymon buckled under the weight of the explosive blast and roared out a blood-curdling scream, which echoed across the spacious dark zone.

"_**RAAAUUUGHHH!**_"

Apocalymon's body was completely incinerated, leaving only the polyhedral.

**(End theme)**

However, VictoryGreymon still sensed an ominous vibe.

The Digi-Destined watched in glee as they started celebrating.

Maybe a little too soon.

"GUYS! IT'S NOT OVER!" VictoryGreymon bellowed.

"_**INDEED. IT IS NOT OVER! YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN US, BUT THERE'S ALWAYS A PRICE TO PAY!**_"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Tai demanded.

Kari shivered as she fell into TK's arms. "...something's coming... and we're all going to feel it soon."

"What she is going on about?" asked Joe.

"_**IF I CAN'T KILL YOU LITTLE BUGS, THEN NO ONE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR OBLIVION! I'M TAKING YOU AND BOTH WORLDS WITH US!**_"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

"_**I WOULD! NOW PREPARE YOURSELVES...**_" Apocalymon's voice faded into the background as the polyhedral box glowed a profusely purple aura. As the box spun and around, the box detonated and unleashed a blinding flash of white light, which had enough force to wipe out a whole dimension... and more.

The last thing the Digi-Destined heard were two dreadful words...

"_**TOTAL ANNIHILATION!**_"

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Kari watched as the blinding flash of light closed toward them.

As the apocalyptic light prepared to erase them, VictoryGreymon's whole body produced eight streams of light that forged a seal to protect the children. In conjunction, the children's Digivices unleashed eight separate streams of white light that produced a box that sealed the explosion along with Apocalymon himself. The box pushed outward through the spacious zone...

...and exploded in a bright flash of light that petered out.

"Wh-What just happened?" A befuddled Joe blinked thrice.

Tai couldn't believe his eyes. "We... we did it?"

"We did it, didn't we?" TK said.

Sora sighed deeply. "It's safe to say we did."

"THEN, WE WON!" Izzy cried out happily. "Prodigious! VictoryGreymon utilized the power of our Crests and our partners to shield us whilst our Digivices sealed Apocalymon's explosion, destroying him in the process."

"That means we've beaten the Great Evil," said Matt.

Kari nodded as she threw herself into Tai's arms. "We did it, Tai!"

We did and we saved the Digiworld for good," Tai smiled, putting an arms embrace around his sister. "We can all go home now."

"It's over," VictoryGreymon sighed as he hovered to the ground. His body turned white as seven streams launched out and released the other Digimon.

ZeedGarurumon turned and acknowledged VictoryGreymon. "Nice work."

"I'm glad you were all able to lend me support," VictoryGreymon said.

"Nothing to it!" Lillymon replied.

"Hey! What's happening to you! VictoryGreymon!" Seraphimon noticed VictoryGreymon began to fade.

The other Digi-Destined noticed Tai's body was seemingly vanishing. Kari's eyes widened in shock.

"Tai, what's happening?" Kari gasped in horror.

"Guys... what's... no... Guys. GUY!" The Bearer of Courage screamed as he and VictoryGreymon faded out of thin air.

"TAI! VICTORYGREYMON!" The others cried out... until they and their Digimon partners, too, vanished.

The entire dark dimension slowly started to disappear as the Digital World's light penetrated through, erasing what was left of Apocalymon's zone.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

"And just now they've beaten Apocalymon!" X proudly announced. "Our friends are returning back to the Digital World, but Tai and Agumon... they're..."

"What? Just tell us!" Piximon exclaimed.

The masked man replied, shaking his head. "You see when one is transported to Apocalymon's dimension... and in the event they defeat him, they're promptly transported back to where they were before."

"If that's the case," Andromon added as he realized what this meant for Tai and Agumon. "No, they couldn't..."

"They're being sent right back to Spira!" X said. "Since there was no time in Apocalymon's zone, Tai and Agumon are being sent to Spira with the little time they had left before Apocalymon summoned them to his realm! Ugh, damn!" _This is your last chance, you two! You were lucky to have survived Apocalymon's Total Annihilation, but can you luck out again with Spira? There's just less than a minute left!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Infinity Mountain**_

As she came to, Kari opened her eyes and cried out. "TAI! VICTORYGREYMON!"

"They're not here with us!" Izzy glanced around, noticing the obvious absence of Tai and his Digimon.

Sora added. "But they were...!"

"GUYS!" Keke called out as she and her cohorts hurried toward the Digi-Destined.

Tike noticed the absence of Tai and Agumon. "Hey, where are Tai and Agumon?"

"Don't tell me... they couldn't have been sent back to..." Sam closed his mouth.

"Back to Spira?" TK shouted.

Scowling, Matt clenched his fists and cursed. "DAMN! Was this Apocalymon's doing?"

Kari turned around and looked up toward the skies. "TAAAAAAAAAI! AGUUUUMON! PLEASE COME BACK!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Rooftop of Burizalor's Mothership**_

"Where... am I?" Omega X muttered as he found himself standing atop Burizalor's mothership. Realizing where he was, the Ascendant quickly surveyed his surroundings and checked over himself. "I'm back to being an Ascendant? But, what the hell am I doing back here? I should be with the others!" He noticed as the ship he was standing on was Burizalor's mothership, which slightly turned and fell into the lava pit. _No! _He took a defying chance and dove toward the ship. Before he could even reach it, a pillar of lava flew past him. He swerved around and watched as the ship fell into the lava.

He rocketed through the pit and cursed. _That was my only ticket home! No... no... NO! DAMN IT! WHAT NOW?_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

The tension mounted with the watcher and his guests.

X sensed the impending end was near. "It can't end! Not like this! His last hope... Burizalor's ship is now a bust!"

The File Island trio were utterly speechless upon hearing this with no words describe the dire situation.

"I can't watch!" X turned away, unable to accept his apprentice's fate. _TAI, AGUMON! NO!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira**_

Watching the pillars of magma shooting around him, Omega X witnessed a beacons of flashing light streaming around the planet.

This was it. The end was at hand.

Omega X was ready to accept to fate, closing his eyes. _Kari, TK, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, BanchoLeomon, X, and everyone... looks like I won't be coming home. I can't stop it. This isn't happening. _"I... just... can't... _**STOP IT!**_" He let out a deafening roar that was quickly muted by the planet's initial explosion. As a blinding flash of light surrounded him, he cried out at the top of his lungs. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

xxxxx

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Gone in an instant following a flash of light, Spira was no more.

The gem of the Digiverse went out like a bang and disappeared forever.

And along with the planet, the Ascendant was no more.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Omega X Vanishes in Space? The Adventure Ends!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Spira is gone! Omega X is no more! What will they ever do?

On the bright side, Burizalor and Apocalymon meet their ends. I know the Apocalymon battle felt a little rushed, but after that long Burizalor fight it should be understandable. Granted, he served his purpose here and went down to a empowered VictoryGreymon. What did you guys think of Fury Mode? ;)

Yes, and those _Digimon Frontier_ references were intentional, but they're just that. References. I'm not sure if I'll be adding Takuya and company to this series. The Ancient Warriors, Lucemon's essence, and the Spirits still exist in this universe, but the humans who will ever wield them remain unclear. They're all there and took place at least 3,000 digicycles before the events of _Digimon Fusion Kai_. Lucemon would essentially be Burizalor's equivalent in the Western Digigalaxy. Here's a reference of the fic's pre-series history:

100,000 years/digicycles ago: Huanglongmon laid out the foundations of the Four Digital Realms, which was originally a single realm. Before Huanglongmon, the Supreme Guardians and the Guardians were the watchers of pre-existing Digiworlds. This one Digital Realm became the watcher grounds for the Supreme Guardians. All of which were governed under the ENIAC and the Grand Supreme Guardian. Following a crisis with an ancient monster, a deity destroyer, created by an evil sorcerer, all but one Supreme Guardian were killed/absorbed. Only one Supreme Guardian remains to this day.

5,000 years/digicycles ago: After Huanglongmon's rise to prominence, the battle with the ancient monster forced the golden dragon to divide the single realm into four Digital Realms. All of them were designated according to the Four Paths of Chinese Mythology: North, South, East, and West. Huanglongmon created four Digimon and empowered them with authority to oversee their respective realms. You know which Sovereign watches over which realm.

3,000 years/digicycles ago: The war between the Beast and Human Digimon. Lucemon's rise and fall. Ancient Warriors sacrifice themselves and leave an essence of their powers through Spirits after destroying Lucemon.

2,000 years/digicycles ago: Apocalymon first rips through the Wall of Fire and spill vast amounts of dark energy across the Digiverse. Various evil denizens including the Corrupts are born from this dark energy. Many dark realms are unsealed, releasing evil entities from the Dark Area and Dark Ocean. Mutalior and Burizalor are born. Burizalor is considered the cream amongst the crop of the Corrupts and receives the gift of leading the Corrupts against the Digital Knight Council.

1,500 years/digicycles ago: The war between the Corrupts and Digital Knight Council spills across the Digiverse.

1,000 years/digicycles ago: The first Ascendant rises and destroys himself along with a Digiworld. The five Original Chosen selected by Ebonwumon. Gennai takes up duty to train the orphans, allowing them to utilize Digivices that grant them powers to combat Burizalor's forces. The First Great War commences leading to Burizalor and his followers to be sealed behind the Wall of Fire. Shortly thereafter, Taito Yagami and his group defeat Apocalymon using their Legendary Armors to seal Apocalymon behind the wall. Second Great War occurs after Burizalor, Apocalymon, and his Corrupt forces are released by Millenniummon. Their release and collapse of the Wall of Fire causes the Eastern Realm to become warped, throwing its chronology out of sync with Earth again (thus one Earth day equals one minute in Digiworld). Burizalor establishes the Buriza Empire, an encompassing galactic federation that conquers and trades planets. The Dark Masters, Nightmare Soldiers, Demon Corps, and Nightmare Special Squad become a part of his regime. Cyrus betrays Taito and his friends, revealing to be Burizalor's spy. Taito confronts Cyrus and Burizalor. Burizalor destroys the central Digital World in the Northern Digigalaxy, destroying Taito and the last remnants of the Digital Knight Council. Gennai flees with the Crests and Tags, later planning for the arrival of the new Digi-Destined. Manhunt ordered to find Gennai. Tags and Crests taken by Burizalor, who promptly gives the Tags to Devimon. Cyrus/Shadramon scatters Crests across the Continent of Server. Burizalor hands Crest of Light to Myotismon. Burizalor and his cohorts seal the Holy Beasts/Sovereigns' powers, forcing them to retreat and turn into Digicores. These Digicores are sent directly toward Planet Spira, which are found by the Great Elder and guards them along with his people.

500 years/digicycles: The events of _Digimon Adventure_ (ep 1-39).

Current (August 1999 AD in Earth time): _Daimaomon's Conquest for Power_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (Ch. 1-54).

Did you get all that? I'm pretty good with history and I love it. I guess I should be a historian. Heheh. If there's any holes I might've missed, I'll fix them. But, there's a timeline of the series prior to this fic. :D

I digress. The Legendary Armors were based off the Spirits forged by the Ancient Warriors. Whether the Armors were as strong as the Spirits is up in the air. Personally, I say the Spirits were more versatile, but the Armors granted Taito and his crew a boost to their Ki powers. Whether the Legendary Warriors will appear in _**Kai**_ remains to be seen. And yes, the Magna Evolutions are loosely based off the Spirits and Armors in this universe.

So, yeah. This chapter ends on an evil cliff. Is Omega X really gone?

You'll get your answer next chapter. Yay, 54 marks the end for _**Kai**_ season 1! Can't wait until season 2 kicks into high gear, starting with 55! Season 2 will be post-series and adapt the _Artificial Human/Cell_ arcs.

Send a review and stay gold!


	54. Omega X Vanishes? The Adventure Ends!

**A/N:** What is the fate of Omega X?

You'll get your answer now as I wrap up _**Kai**_ season 1.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor**_

_**Episode 54: **__**Omega X Vanishes in Space? The Adventure Ends!**_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/**__**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Synchronized)**_

Letting the sheer and cruel reality of Planet's Spira demise became apparent, X sadly turned away and looked over his shoulder. The File Island trio took this awkward and grim silence as a sure tell sign that the Ascendant met his end. X conveyed grief behind his mask, but repressed his emotions and withdrew his face from the trio.

"X..." Centaurumon muttered.

The masked man nodded, sighing sadly. "I... I know... I'm going to check." With that, he closed his eyes and focused, meticulously probing the direction where Spira used to be. He carefully probed and through his god-like vision, he found no signs of Spira intact. All he saw was floating debris where the planet was once situated. "As I feared... I didn't want it to be true... I tried to deny such a possibility, but Tai and Agumon... Omega X didn't make it." He drooped his head, sighing deeply.

Andromon turned his head, nodding. "Tai, Agumon..."

"I didn't want it to be so, guys. This is really going to tear Kari apart. Likewise for the others."

"Are you going to break the bad news to them, X?" Inquired Piximon.

X nodded. "Yeah, I'll take care of this. I'm about to contact Gennai, Azulongmon, and Keke." With that, he closed his eyes and channeled a direct telepathic link to Azulongmon and Gennai first. _Great Dragon Lord, Azulongmon, and Gennai! This is me, X, calling you from the Other World! Come in!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island**_

Quickly picking up on the masked watcher's message, Azulongmon lifted his head and replied telepathically. _You must be the current Watcher of the realm under my jurisdiction. X, correct?_

_That's correct, Lord Azulongmon. I wish to confirm the outcome of what transpired on Planet Spira. Gennai, are you able to hear me?_

Gennai nodded, quickly picking up on X's telepathic reach. _I'm here, X. What happened back on Spira? Tai and Agumon haven't returned with their friends after they disposed of Apocalymon._

_Yeah, about that... first of all... Keke! Are you listening?_

As X mentally reached Keke, the female teen withdrew from her team and the Digi-Destined. _X! We have a situation here! Tai and Agumon haven't come back!_

_Yeah, you see... well, first, I do have good news. I can happily confirm that Burizalor has met his end. Omega X finished him off._

"REALLY?" Keke gasped as she broadcast the news to everyone. "Guys! He defeated Burizalor! Omega X did it!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Tike, Kara, and David jumped up, hollering and whooping with joy.

Sam smiled, nodding. "Hey, who would've ever doubted that."

Kari turned as she overheard the mention of the Ascendant. "My brother...? Agumon...?"

Clenching his fists, Matt angrily scowled. "I still can't believe those two defeated Burizalor!"

"But, why hasn't Tai and Agumon returned?" Sora asked as she walked up to Keke.

BanchoLeomon added. "Those two were supposed to be transported here if they were there to defeat Apocalymon."

Falcomon listened to the exchange amongst the group members. "What's happened?"

Dianamon affirmed. "We don't know, Falcomon. I'm sure we'll get an answer soon, but I'm happy to know the Ascendant has defeated that tyrant."

"What's more is that the Digiverse is finally free from that tyrant's wicked hand!" Apollomon exclaimed. "That alone calls for a celebration!"

"Let's wait to find out what's happened to the Ascendant," Neptunmon interceded.

Gennai, Azulongmon, and Keke remained silent whilst X continued mentally conversing with them, filling them in on the updates.

_Azulongmon, Gennai, Keke, what I'm about to tell you next will... it's going to be very difficult for me to say. Well, this will effect the others more than anything. _

Gennai furrowed his brows and folded his arms behind his back. _We're listening X. Don't hold whatever you need to inform us back._

Keke asserted. _We're listening, X. Go on._

_After Omega X finished Burizalor, well, he was transported to Apocalymon's realm and helped his friends vanquish that monster. Well, there was a specific I had completely forgotten about. Anyone who have been transported to Apocalymon's dimension and destroy him, they are promptly transported to where they were taken from. In the Digi-Destined's case, they were swiftly taken from File Island. Omega X, on the other hand, were transported from Spira... and they had only less than a minute to reach Burizalor's ship. By the time Omega X returned to Spira, he tried to escape, but... he couldn't get away from the explosion in time! And when the planet went boom... he died. I can't even sense Omega X's presence anymore. I checked the vicinity where Planet Spira used to be. Nothing's left but the planetary debris. He's gone. I'm sorry._

Gennai and Keke were taken aback with grief, saddened over the loss of the Digiverse's savior.

"Keke? What happened?" Sam asked as he walked up to his colleague.

Sora blinked. "Keke? Gennai?"

"Guys... he's gone..." Keke muttered as tears fell from her eyes. As she turned, she faced Sora and embraced her. "I'm sorry... but Omega X... he's gone..."

"What...? This is a sick joke? Stop playing around..." The Bearer of Love tried denying this truth, but she felt sad and genuine tears falling on her bare shoulder. She put her arms around Keke and shed tears. "No... Tai... Agumon..." 

Sinking to her knees, Kari buried her hands into her face. "Tai..."

"Kari..." TK said, walking up behind the girl.

"_**TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**_" The Child of Light screamed as she turned and jumped into TK's arms. "TAI! AGUMON! NO, NO, NO! THEY CAN'T BE GONE! THEY JUST CAN'T!"

Everyone fell silent as they gave Kari a moment to let out all her pained emotions. The other Digi-Destined and the Digital Humans conveyed sadness, mourning the loss of the Ascendant.

"Damn you, Tai... you just had to go and sacrifice yourself for all of us," Matt growled, resisting the urge to cry as he turned away. ZeedGarurumon tried to console his partner, but Matt completely turned his back to the metal wolf. _And I thought my sacrifice hit everyone hard... but, you really topped his one off, Tai. You defeated Burizalor at the cost of your own life!_

The Great Elder mumbled as he confessed his condolences to the Digi-Destined. "I'm sorry... I, too, grief with your loss... but, my time is also drawing to its close."

Upon hearing this, the Olympian guards and the Spirians turned as they surrounded the dying elder. Baronmon checked the Elder's health status by running his hand over the Elder's face.

"His life force is fading, everyone," Baronmon confirmed.

"No! Great Elder!" Minervamon cried out, tearing up. "If the Ascendant sacrificing himself wasn't enough, but you're leaving us?"

"The Great Elder was due to pass, my friends," Apollomon stated.

Dianamon concurred. "That's correct."

Falcomon walked up and bowed his head to the Elder. "Thank you for everything, Great Elder."

Suddenly, dropping from the heavens, the four Digicores landed after scouring across the Digiverse and turned into stones. Without a doubt, this confirmed the Spirian's fears as the Digicores were linked to the Great Elder's life. When the Digicores turn to stone, this was the obvious sign that the caretaker of the orbs was passing on.

"It's true," A SpiraKnightmon said, gazing over the Digicores. "They've been turned to stone and lost their aura."

"Yes, it seems the Digicores have followed us here," the Great Elder confirmed, conveying a smile over his wrinkled face. "Rest assured, my children... the Digicores' shine will return one day. As I speak, with what little of my life I have left..." He pivoted his view specifically to Baronmon and openly addressed him. "Baronmon. When I pass on, you shall become the new Great Elder. Just ensure the Digicores regain their shine. Use them well."

Taking a bow, Baronmon accepted. "Yes, sir. I'll honor your final request."

Smiling, the Great Elder felt his body buckle as he slowly faded. "This is my charge to you. Find a Digiworld where you and the Spirians can live peacefully... farewell, my children." With that, his essence turned into particles and scattered across File Island.

Naturally, the Spirians mourned over the loss of the Great Elder, but the Olympian guards realized a bright future was ahead for their race.

"_**Great Elder, I will honor your last request and find them a suitable planet,**_" Azulongmon said as he turned toward Baihumon. "_**Is the world in your domain most suitable to them?**_"

"_**I'll do my chest and research, my friend,**_" the white tiger deity replied in earnest.

"Great Elder, rest in peace," BanchoLeomon muttered as he spoke on behalf for Mercurimon and Marsmon.

Falcomon heard BanchoLeomon and looked up to him. "You really are part-Mercurimon and part-Marsmon, BanchoLeomon. Thank you."

The brave warrior conveyed a vague smile to the child.

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined were without their leader and the end of the road seemed to draw near. Their arduous adventure drew to a close and Gennai realized there was no reason for the children to remain in the Digital World, especially after what they had gone through. But, would he be willing to let them return without Tai and Agumon?

Keke, Mimi, Palmon, and Biyomon consoled Sora as they sat on a log.

TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Tike, and Kara tried comforting Kari, reminding her of Omega X's noble deed. Their words fell on deaf ears as Kari continued to cry, which was quite understandable considering what she and the others have been through. They've been through thick and thin. They've overcome many enemies. Kari was self-assured she, Tai, and the others would return home to see their families, but that was not the case. In her mind, Tai was somehow she considered invincible, but this unfortunate loss hit her hard. Nothing like a lethal dose of reality to bring someone out of their fantasies. In this case, Kari Kamiya was clearly smacked hard.

"I just wish there was something we could do," Izzy murmured, wiping tears from his eyes.

Joe shook his head."I know, but what can we do?"

"So, after all that we didn't get a happy ending like we wished for," Gomamon said. "Really sucks."

Tentomon added. "We all thought those two could make it. Or, maybe they did?"

"No, if X said he couldn't find them... then... well you know..." David asserted.

Gennai addressed everyone. "I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Digi-Destined... you don't have much time left here."

"What do you mean?" Matt inquired.

"You see when you defeated Apocalymon, the time between the worlds became synchronized again."

Mimi blinked. "Come again?"

"_**After Apocalymon was defeated, this side of the Digiverse has been reformatted,**_" Azulongmon clarified for the Digi-Destined. "_**The time difference has finally been equalized.**_"

"But, is there a chance Apocalymon will show up again to screw around time?" Izzy inquired.

"_**No as Apocalymon has self-destructed and it was your Digivices powers that contained him before he planned to destroy both worlds.**_"

Tentomon sighed, shaking his head. "Whew, what a relief."

"Tai..." Kari murmured sadly as TK and Gatomon stood her up on her feet.

Before Kara tried to reach her, Tike reached out and pulled her aside.

"Tike..."

"Leave her. She's going through a rough time."

Kara nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "Right."

"Digi-Destined, we are forever in your debt," Baronmon approached the group."But, we're dearly sorry for your loss."

"If there's anything we can do?" Dianamon asked.

"Maybe you can try and find Tai using the Digicores... should they ever regain their power," the Bearer of Knowledge.

"Izzy?" Joe muttered, taken aback by the computer whiz's remark.

"I think Tai and Agumon are still alive."

Tentomon replied. "That's a real positive outlook you have on the situation."

"What? I'm just speaking from the heart?"

"If you think Tai and Agumon are still alive, then I believe you!" Mimi called out.

Matt scoffed, turning his head away. "Optimistic fools."

Suddenly, the 'voice' Matt that heard during his time in the medical chamber interjected, chortling deeply and devilishly. The blonde quickly shook his head and tried to keep the voice from irritating him. The last thing he wanted was, obviously, his alter ago bothering him.

_'Awww, what's wrong, Matty boy? Has your pride been crushed? Too bad things never turn out the way you want, huh? Life is such a proverbial pain. Hehehe! First Burizalor kills ya and your rival gets a one-up over ya by becoming the first Ascendant in a thousand years. That must be a major boot to that self-esteem of yours. And to further rub salt in those wounds...'_

_Shut up, Yamato._

_'...your rival winds up dying in the process. He broke that vow to grant ya a rematch! What will you do now, Matt? Eh? Ehehehe. It's such a pleasure seeing you in such a sad and pathetic state. Hehehe.'_

_I'm not listening to you._

_'Are you going to cry? C'mon, cry, Matty boy! You have nothing left to fight for! Burizalor is gone. Tai is gone. Agumon is gone. What's waiting for you back home? Your family don't give a damn about ya! Hehehe. I doubt they'd want you getting too close to TK after all what's happened between you and your alliance with Lord Burizalor.'_

Gritting his teeth, Matt growled deeply and shook his head again. _You keep talking. One day we're settle this out one on one! Just you wait! I WILL become an Ascendant and prove all of you wrong!_

"Digi-Destined, with the times equalized, your only way back home will be sealed," Gennai addressed to the Digi-Destined. He pointed toward an eclipse forming over the sun, which was only half-way blocking out the sunlight. "Unless you've chosen to remain in the Digital World, otherwise this is your only chance to go home."

While Kari wiped her tears, Sora walked up behind Tai's sister and embraced. "Are you sure you can't do a thorough search and really confirm if Tai is really gone? We can afford to wait."

"The gate will close in 15 minutes. I'm sorry."

"I see," the Bearer of Love replied, wiping tears from her own eyes.

Keke nodded. "Don't worry, guys. You can leave the rest to us."

Sam assured the Digi-Destined. "When we see X, we'll make it a priority to perform a thorough search across the galaxy where Spira was before it met its demise."

"As a matter of fact, we'll ask Gennai and the Sovereigns to search," David said.

"Thank you... but going home..." Sora sighed. "How are we going to break it to the Kamiyas?"

"I'll tell mom and dad everything," Kari said.

"Are you sure you wish to undertake such a responsibility?" addressed Gennai.

"As his sister, I believe it's my duty to tell my parents the bad news."

"Kari, you'll always have us to help you explain," TK replied.

"I appreciate it, but let me handle this."

"I admire your valor, child," Gennai smiled, folding his arms behind his back.

"_**Child of Light,**_" Azulongmon interjected as he shifted his eyes over to the Digi-Destined. As he cast his head down, a Digicore flew off his back and descended over Kari. "_**This Digicore can't grant wishes, but this will allow us to get into contact with you. Should we find the Bearer of Courage and his Digimon partner, we will inform you of their whereabouts.**_" His face conveyed gentleness toward Kari, who readily grabbed the orb and pressed it against her chest. "_**Take good care of it.**_"

"Thank you, Azulongmon," Kari said.

"Once we help relocate the Spirians to another world, we will return the favor by looking for Tai and Agumon," the old man reassured the Digi-Destined. "Thank you for everything."

"Please do your best and fill us in on what you find," Joe said

Izzy smiled. "But, I know Tai and Agumon are out there. I just know it."

"Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David," Sora turned as she and the group approached the Digital Humans. She reached out and embraced them. "Thank you."

"I still can't believe you're our kids from another time," TK said. "But, we'll keep that to ourselves."

"Your secrets are safe with us," Patamon said.

"Good," Sam smiled. "When the time comes, we'll see your families one day. We can't say when, but know that time will come."

A vague smile formed on Kari's face as Gatomon pat her partner's back.

"It'll be ok, Kari."

"I know..."

Lifting his head, Azulongmon projected a beam through his forehead and forged a portal in front of the Digi-Destined. The group turned as mixed emotions coupled with regret made them abruptly stop.

"Digi-Destined, thank you for everything," BanchoLeomon said. "We will stay in touch. Young Kari, keep that Digicore secured."

Firmly holding the mystical orb, the child nodded. "I will, BanchoLeomon." She turned toward her friends. "Are we ready?"

As the Digi-Destined nodded in unison, they and their Digimon partners headed toward the portal.

"This shall led you back to your home, Digi-Destined. We thank you for everything. And if you want to return, just use the core's power to activate a portal or simply use your Digivice to open a digital port into the Digital World."

"I will," Kari replied, "So are we ready?"

The children nodded and they started towards the portal. As ZeedGarurumon de-evolved into Gabumon, he accompanied Matt toward the portal.

"Is it wise letting the Digimon go with them?" Gennai watched the children walking through the portal.

"_**For now until we summon them back for a status report on the children.**_"

"Right," the old man said as he observed the Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners walk further into portal.

BanchoLeomon, the Digital Humans, and the Spirians saw them off.

"It's imperative we do our best finding Tai and Agumon if they're still alive, guys," Sam affirmed.

"Right!"

BanchoLeomon promptly offered. "I'll offer my services to help, friends."

"Thanks BanchoLeomon," Keke said, turning toward the brave warrior. "Since the Digital World has been reformatted, every Primary Villages on this world will be restored. It won't be long until Centaurumon, Andromon, and Piximon return."

"Good."

Folding his arms, Gennai added. "Time for us to get to work on our end, friends." He turned and faced the Spirians. "First and foremost, Azulongmon will find you a suitable new home for your people." He addressed the _new_ Great Elder, Baronmon.

"Thank you, but we can afford waiting and assist you all on your search," Baronmon insisted.

Dianamon quickly asserted. "It's the least we can do for you and the Chosen. We owe them our deepest gratitude."

Falcomon added soon afterward. "That's right! We will find their friends!"

Azulongmon turned toward his fellow Sovereigns. "_**Now we shall do our part, fellow guardians.**_" He received nodding gestures from his colleagues, willingly offering to search for the Bearer of Courage and Agumon.__

One everyone promptly agreed, each group were dismissed as a new era of peace and recovery began for the Digital World.

The dark reign of Burizalor officially drew to a close.

And it was a period of tranquility long overdue.

xxxxx

"Damn... those... Digi-Destined... they... haven't finished me... I'm still alive... hail, Lord Burizalor."

Unbeknownst to everyone, one survivor from Burizalor's regime managed to crawl through a small pond.

It was Shadramon, who barely managed to survive the fall after being removed from UmbraDevimon. He barely dragged himself near an inanimate object resembling a television set.

"What... what's this...?" Shadramon scanned the monitor weakly. He threw a hand over the screen and caught a key of a dark blue-haired boy. The boy curiously stared at the screen from the 'other side' and seemingly got into contact with the shady villain. Narrowing his eyes, Shadramon meticulously stared at the boy and saw an instrument that resembled a Digivice in his hand.

An devilish thought crossed the creature's mind.

"I've found my ticket... to restoring Lord Burizalor's rule over this world... boy, you shall herald the renaissance of Lord Burizalor's empire..." With that, an evil chortle escaped the creature's mouth and quickly got into contact with the child. "Child... you with the device... I need your help..."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District, Tokyo, Japan/Near Tokyo Bay/**__**August 4, 1999/6:45 AM (Digital World/Real World Times Synchronized)**_

**(Cue Gundam 00 OST IV - **_**Affectionately**_**)**

Following a tearful goodbye to their Digital World friends, the Digi-Destined, save Tai and Agumon, safely passed through the portal and arrived at the ground zero site where VenomMyotismon was defeated. The children's families readily hurried toward their children and graved them with open embraces. The Digi-Destined were greeted with hugs and kisses only a mother could provide. The fathers thanked the gods the kids returned safely from an arduous return to the Digital World.

What seemed like a month on the other side was over an hour during Earth's time.

Nevertheless, the children and parents were reunited.

xxxxx

Sora quickly embraced her mother, who saw Biyomon walking up to them.

"Mom," Sora whispered as she pulled away and looked at her mother's teary eyes. "It's ok. I'm home. Everything will be better from this point on."

"Sora... I... I don't know... you and I have been butting heads until these attacks."

Biyomon interjected, reassuring Sora's mother, Toshiko Takenouchi. "Sora has truly realized what it means to be a responsible person. She helped take care of her friends. You should be proud of how much she's matured."

"It's true, mother," the redhead said, folding her arms behind her back. "The next thing I want us to do is one day reconcile with dad. What do you think?"

"Yes, you're right. That's only if you're ready to see him."

Sora frowned. "When I'm ready, I'll let you know." She knelt over by Biyomon's side. "And would it be ok if we had a new addition to our family?"

"I promise not to eat out of your apartment, Ms. Takenouchi!" The pink bird Digimon immediately reassured the lady.

Smiling, Toshiko replied. "For looking after my daughter, yes, I'd gladly accept you into our household."

Biyomon giggled as she openly embraced Sora. "I'm apart of the family now!"

"Oh, Biyomon... yes, you are," the Bearer of Love returned an embrace, reaffirming her strongest trait - love.

xxxxx

Izzy approached his foster parents and greeted them with an embrace, surprising them both. Nonetheless, they couldn't deny their foster child's love and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Izzy," Yoshie Izumi said, folding her arms around Izzy's neck. "We never thought we'd see you again."

Masami Izumi added as he pointed to Tentomon. "And thank you for bringing our son home."

"Yes, well, everything we went through was complicated... you see..."

"Tentomon," the whiz child turned and faced his partner, dismissively heading as if telling him not to tell them he was killed by Burizalor.

"Right, sorry."

"Mom, dad, would it be ok if Tentomon stayed with us? He did return me home safely."

The Izumis looked at each other, perplexed by what their son suggested. However, they couldn't turn down their son's request and owed Tentomon for bringing Izzy home.

"Welcome to our home, Tentomon," Yoshie said, kneeling over and shaking Tentomon's right limb.

Blushing, the insect lit up an electrical bolt that startled the woman. "Oh, sorry about that, Mrs. Izumi! I can hardly compose myself, but I'll get used to living in a human household!"

Izzy chortled. "Ah, Tentomon. You'll cope, old pal."

xxxxx

"MOM! DAD!" Mimi cried happily as she hugged her parents. Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa greeted their daughter with hugs a daughter would gladly receive. Palmon stood quietly in the background, waiting for the family to pull away from each other's warm embrace.

Throwing her hat off, Mimi walked by Palmon and led her forward.

"Thank you, Palmon. You brought our daughter home. We'd like to repay you somehow," Keisuke said.

"Nah, don't but... would you mind if I stayed with you and Mimi?"

"Of course, you can!" Satoe approved as she wore a big smile. "You protected our daughter! That's the least we can do for you!"

"Waaaah, thanks!" Palmon added with a big smile.

Mimi nodded as she put her hat over Palmon's head. "It's about time I change for the better, Palmon."

"But, you have matured..."

"I can mature even better and become just... like her," Mimi said as she stared toward the skies. A smile adorned her soft lips as Keke and the Digital Humans crossed her mind. "Keke." _I hope we'll meet again._

xxxxx

"Jim!" Joe called out as he hurried over to his older brother. "We need to call mom and dad to let them know!"

"Yeah, but, I'm glad you made it back, bro," Jim remarked as he noticed Gomamon sitting by Joe's right side.

The sea mammal greeted him with a clever smirk. "Your bother is quite the comedian."

"What? Really?" gawked Jim, who turned and faced Joe with a gaping mouth. "When pigs fly!"

Gomamon jokingly chortled. "Nah, seriously. Granted, he was a stick in a mud, but he's gotten better. He's even surprised me."

"Well, Joe, I'm looking forward to some stand-up shows from you later."

The Bearer of Reliability shouted in declaration. "Just you and see, Jim! Prepare to laugh your head off!"

_Oh boy. Maybe you shouldn't go too far._ Gomamon groaned in thought.

xxxxx

"Mom, dad!" TK hugged both of his parents.

Hiroaki Ishida knelt over and hugged his second born son. Natsuko Takashi noticed Matt standing in the background with Gabumon standing near him.

"Matt," Natsuko smiled, wearing a tearful smile. She hurried over and hugged her first born son, crying against his right shoulder. "I'm so glad... you and TK made it back to us. We never thought..."

Matt sighed while putting an arm around his mother, calmly reassuring her. "We're ok, mom."

Gabumon asserted. "Me and Patamon have carefully looked after your sons, miss."

Hiroaki approached Matt and gave him a firm man hug. "Welcome back, son."

"Dad..." Matt said, returning an embrace to his old man. He opened his left eye and shifted toward Gabumon, who lowered his head. _I don't know mom and dad to know I nearly killed my friends, tried kidnapping TK, and affiliated myself with a monster. But... even now the remnants of the darkness that took me over still have receded. Maybe the only way to cure myself of this... nasty darkness... is if Tai and Agumon can come back. I need to become an Ascendant and beat those two! I need that power should I ever want to solidify myself as the better Chosen. I need to fight him to cure myself of this darkness forever!_

TK scooped Patamon in his arms and meticulously watched Matt.

"Matt, just what are you thinking?" The child murmured as he had somewhat of an idea of his brother's motives. "Are you still thinking about Tai?"

"But, do you think Tai and Agumon are still alive?" wondered Patamon.

"I don't know," the child shook his head. "But, I want to believe they're still out there. I want to believe for Kari's sakes." _Kari, I hope you and your family can cope with this. Just hope they're still out there in the Digiverse._

xxxxx

After Kari filled her parents on everything, the devastated couple embraced Kari with years. They couldn't take the fact that their son was gone and might never come back. Kari explained to them about the Digicore granted to her by Azulongmon. Hope instilled the girl as she turned toward Gatomon.

"Tai..." On the verge of tears, Yuuko Kamiya cried as she threw herself into her husband's arms. "TAI! NO!"

Susumu Kamiya shook his head sadly. "Damn it... Tai... why do this?"

"Kari," Gatomon said as she walked up behind her partner's side. "I'm sure we'll find out something soon."

"Yeah," the Bearer of Light muttered, firmly holding the Digicores in her arms. _Big brother. Wherever you are now, just remember that we'll be waiting. Come back soon, Tai, Agumon._

_**(End theme)**_

Odaiba soon recovered from Myotismon's attack and just now the latest developments occurring over the past few days. Both worlds have secured and equally synchronized with each other. The threat of Burizalor's expanding empire was repelled. However, one thing was for certain, nothing would be the same without Tai and Agumon.

The best case scenario would be hearing any latest development from Gennai and Azulongmon regarding Tai and Agumon's whereabouts.

The mighty Burizalor has been laid to rest, but at the cost of a planet and two heroes.

The Digi-Destined have reunited with their families following an arduous and difficult summer adventure. They mourned for their fallen leader and his Digimon. Firming her resolve, Kari hoped for return of her brother, Tai Kamiya, otherwise known as the Ascendant Omega X.

xxxxx

_**Four Months Later**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/December 5, 1999/1:23 PM**_

_**'This is Kari Kamiya, younger sister of Tai Kamiya, and the holder of the Crest of Light. It's been four months since our last adventure in the Digital World and our war with Burizalor. And well... it's been four months since I've last seen my brother. We almost had a memorial service for Tai, but I was dead set against until I had proof Tai was still alive. Only few believe me. From what I know, there hasn't been any big activity in the Digiworld. All seems peaceful.**_

_**From what I know, the Spirians have been relocated to another Digiworld. I heard they're doing well and I couldn't be any happier for them. I don't know if their Digicores have regained their power yet, but hopefully they one day will. Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Apollomon, and the rest of you... I hope you're all doing well. We'll never forget you.**_

_**And here in our world we've been coping with the loss of Tai and Agumon. But, it still hasn't been easy.**_

_**Matt's become more obsessed with trying to become an Ascendant, but I don't know how he's going to do that.**_

_**Gatomon and the other Digimon have pretty much adjusted to living in our world. Though, occasionally they've been called back to Digiworld by Gennai to give him status reports in our world. Other than that, nothing much has happened. Me, I'm looking out through the window for the 100th time this week. Kinda boring, but you know what?**_

_**I haven't given up on hoping for good news regarding my brother and Agumon. I truly believe they're still alive.**_

_**Then, on a quiet December day, the Digicore I received from Azulongmon started emitting a subtle glow.'**_

Noticing the Digicore glowing behind her, Kari hurried over by the construct and placed a hand over it.

"There's our calling card!" Kari cried out. "Gatomon, look!"

"What happened?" Gatomon's voice emanated outside the room. The digital feline hurried into the room as her eyes captured the glowing Digicore. "Ah! You're right! Azulongmon and Gennai must have found something!"

Suddenly, Azulongmon's voice was heard directly from the glowing orb sitting in front of them.

"_Bearer of Light, you need to arrive at the site where you and your fellow Digi-Destined parted ways from the Digital World._ _We have news concerning the Bearer of Courage and his Digimon partner!_"

"Kari, did you hear that?" Gatomon gasped, her mouth curled into a big smile. "They really must've found them!"

"We need to head over to Tokyo Bay. That's where we left the Digital World through the portal," Kari said as she picked up the orb. "And we need to tell the others right away!:

"Right! Let's go!"

_**'Finally, this is the best news I've gotten in the last four months! Tai and Agumon are possibly coming back!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/Near Tokyo Bay/4:30 PM**_

Later that day, the seven Digi-Destined and their Digimon arrived near Tokyo Bay. They saw Gennai, BanchoLeomon, and the Digital Humans appear before them.

"Welcome everyone, we're glad you all can make it," Gennai greeted the group.

Tike and David called out to the Digi-Destined. "Hey, guys!"

"Tike, David!" TK cried out.

"Digi-Destined, you're looking well, my friends," BanchoLeomon openly addressed the children.

"You, too, BanchoLeomon!" Mimi waved to the brave warrior.

Palmon chimed in. "Likewise to you, too, guys!"

Kara smiled as she approached Kari and hugged her. "We're really glad _you_ could even make it."

"When it comes to my brother, you know I'll be there."

"Yes, and we have news regarding Tai and Agumon," Sam said.

Keke nodded. "Though, we both have _good_ and _bad _news."

The group immediately fell silent as Keke raised the 'bad' point toward them. Naturally, they hadn't counted on anything terrible to come out of this situation.

"What bad can come out of this?" Mimi said, nervously chuckling.

"Quiet, Mimi," Izzy remarked.

Tentomon added. "Still, I don't like the sound of this. I hope it's nothing too bad."

Gennai cleared his throat. "On behalf of Azulongmon, I've confirmed that Tai and Agumon were located on another planet a few light years from where Spira used to be. They're both well."

Upon hearing this, the Digi-Destined cheered in unison as their worst fears about their fates were dashed away. Their hopes were lifted when Tai and Agumon were confirmed to be alive and well.

"YES! I knew you were alive, Tai!" Izzy cried out.

Sora said as she picked up and hugged Biyomon. "They're still out there!"

TK jumped around with Patamon in his arms. "YES! YES!"

Taken aback, Matt mumbled. "You two are still alive. I'll be damned, but... I'm glad." A devilish smile curled on the rival's face. _Finally, I'll get to see the Ascendant up close again._

"Hold on, guys. That's just the gist of it," Sam addressed to the Digi-Destined. "That's the good news."

"The bad news is that Tai and Agumon were taken to Huanglongmon's realm. And those two have requested to stay there," Keke regretted shedding the bad news to the group.

"WHAT?" Kari shouted.

TK gaped in shock. "BUT WHY?"

"We're all waiting for them to come home!" Joe exclaimed.

"Lord Huanglongmon has granted Tai and Agumon's request to stay," Gennai said. "I don't know how long they plan to stay there for, but it's beyond my power. Their decision is final. This could be special training from Lord Huanglongmon to help control his Ascendant power."

After hearing this, Matt reproved Tai's action and balled his fists angrily. _Damn you, Tai! So, you really want to get stronger and one-up me again! I should be with you! Are you afraid I'll become an Ascendant and challenge you if you returned home? _

"Ugh, Tai... you fool..." Sora furrowed her brows.

Suddenly, X cut through Gennai and his friends as he appeared before the Digi-Destined with an slightly distressed look in his eyes.

"X?" Sora gasped, taken aback by the masked man's startling entrance.

TK pointed to the masked man. "Did you convince X to train with what's-his-name?"

"Huanglongmon, and no I didn't convince him," the masked man confessed, folding his arms behind his back. "In fact, I tried convincing Tai and Agumon to return home, but they insisted to stay with Huanglongmon. Tai has made it clear he won't return home until he's mastered control of his Ascendant power. I'm deeply sorry. I've tried my best, guys."

Kari quickly interjected. "It's ok, X. Don't blame yourself. I know how stubborn my brother can be."

"He's an adamant one, I can tell you that," Gennai said.

Izzy sighed. "Yeah, but he wouldn't be Tai if he wasn't thick-headed."

"X. I think I understand why he chose to stay," the Bearer of Light addressed, visibly upset as she wore a vague smile. Though, deep down, she was truly hurt by her brother's decision. "When I saw him become an Ascendant, I was amazed. A part of me really wants to know how it feels. What does it feel like being an Ascendant? I'm curious."

Intrigued with Kari's sudden curiosity, Gatomon blinked. "Kari..."

X wore a vague smile behind his mask. "Who knows? Maybe one day..."

"You think so, X?"

"Kari, you're Tai's brother. A Kamiya never gives up, right?"

Kari smiled, nodding. "Right!"

"But, just because Tai said he won't be coming back for a while, you're more than welcome to see and check on his progress," X added. "There'll be free periods when you can visit him."

"That's even better!" TK said.

While the Digi-Destined and their Digimon were happy to hear this latest development, Matt was visibly upset.

_Damn you, Tai. You want to get a few steps ahead of me. Well, I'm not about to let you get one over me! I'll find a way to become an Ascendant!_

_'Hehehe. Keep dreaming, Yamato. Or, who knows? Maybe you can, but Omega X will be another level above you. It's gonna be a pain to play catch up!'_

_We'll see about that. I'll show you what my Crest power can do, Omega X. And there's no way I'll let Tai's sister get ahead of me either!_

_'Awww, won't it suck if Tai's sweet darling sister become an Ascendant. After all, between her and TK, she's more than likely to achieve that rare power. You have much work to do.'_

Matt muttered deeply to himself. "I will become the strongest Ascendant."

"For now, you all have futures to look forward to," X addressed to the Digi-Destined. "And don't worry. Tai and Agumon will return."

Kari smiled as X pat her head. "X..."

"Take good care of yourselves, my friends," the masked man stated.

"And may there be another adventure in Digital World someday," TK said.

_**'Tai, wherever you are now, don't worry. We'll do our best and press forward with what next Digiworld adventure lies ahead for us. Just remember, we're all pulling for you. You and Agumon come back when you can. We all miss you. But, I wonder... is X right? Could I become an Ascendant like my brother one day? Guess time will tell. **_

_**This is Kari Kamiya and see ya'll on the next adventure!'**_

xxxxx

_**Season 1 complete**_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**That's Earth, Milady! Burizalor and LadyMyotismon Strike Back!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **As it turns out, our heroes are still alive and are under Huanglongmon's watch! And looks like the seeds have been planted for new Ascendants in the next season.

Yep, the second season of _**Kai**_ will come next chapter! New season, new arc, new Digi-Destined, a new Ascendants, and new villains! The next season will adapt the _Artificial Human_ and _Cell_ arcs from _Dragonball Z Kai_.

It will be post-_Zero Two_ (meaning after MaloMyotismon). In the original version of my series, it was post-Emperor, but this go-around the setting will be past that and a month after MaloMyotismon (who never appeared in my old version and won't show up here since he'll be gone). :P

The next chapter will have an in-depth recap telling the events of _Zero Two_ and any altered events I want to entail. Just know this, Arukenimon and Mummymon will have different origins in this series (meaning no relation ties with Oikawa). In fact, you already saw Shadramon get into contact with a 'boy' - you should know who I'm implying. It's darn obvious. The fate of Shadramon will be revealed in the recap. On top of that, an event involving Mutalior (Burizalor's father) will be mentioned in the recap (prior to the events of _Zero Two_) and you can go check out my movie fic _**Mutalior's Vengeance**_ (which I plan to re-edit and grant it the _Kai_ brand sometime in the near future).

Judging by the next chapter title, yep... you know who is coming back with an ally! Fresh off a new season and the Big Bad returns!

Well, that about wraps up the season 1 portion! Wow, and what do you know? It took 54 chapters (matching the exact episode count of the original_ Adventure _series!). ;)

Next up: Chapter 55 kicks off _**Kai**_ season 2! Rather than doing another hiatus, I'm going straight into the first three chapters! Stay tuned!

Take care and stay gold!


	55. Burizalor and LadyMyotismon Strike Back!

**A/N:** 54 episodes in and we're barely done! _Kai _season 2 begins now!

But, first, a once believed dead villain returns. How?

Find out.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digigalaxy/Ruins of Planet Spira/August 6, 1999/2:23 AM**_

The vast endless darkness of space stretched across the exact spot where Planet Spira existed.

In it's place was post-planetary destruction debris, which scattered across miles of space. Hundreds of debris floated across space. Amongst the planetary graveyard floated a familiar white-bodied tyrant with this lower body bisected, left arm missing, and the right half of his face completely gone. The damage sustained to the emperor made him horribly disfigured and almost beyond recognition. There was a skeletal distinction in his mouth since half of his face was torn off. He barely managed to come up and moved his lips, weakly muttering.

"I... Burizalor... humiliated... by that Ascendant... scum..."

The once powerful emperor's body floated across space with seemingly no one around to save him before his fatal wounds sealed his fate.

That is until a large mothership similar to Burizalor's own coasted through the planetary debris.

xxxxx

Sitting in a row, three Nightmare Soldiers - an Astamon, a MetalPhantomon, and a Boltmon - scanned the planetary graveyard. They meticulously zoomed in and further scanned through the debris. To their dismay, they couldn't pick up any traces of life activity.

Gazing outside a large viewing window, a figure sat in a large seat with a BlueMeramon standing by the side.

"Your highness. I regret to inform you that Planet Spira has been completely destroyed," BlueMeramon confirmed, nervously sitting still on a knee. He gulped, trembling before the intimidating figurehead behind the seat. "No one could've survived. Not even your lo..."

Crushing a glass filled of red wine, the tall and imposing figure stood from her seat. The figure revealed herself and closely resembled Myotismon with notably distinctions. For one, she was a lady. Two, her blonde hair was shoulder-lengthened and went down her back. Three, long red wings protruded from her back and her skin was paler than Myotismon's. Half of her wardrobe was mostly revealing, including the upper section of her chest and abdomen. She stood a staggering seven feet and walked past BlueMeramon, causing him to cower back in fear as he should.

Speaking in an eloquent and irked voice, the 'female' Myotismon asserted. "_My_ Burizalor met his match? Our clans are feared throughout the Digiverse. What fool dares challenge _our_ supremacy?" She raised her voice as she turned and faced a viewing glass. _First my brother falls and now my lover? This fool will look forward to defeat at the hands of me, LadyMyotismon! _She shot a burning gaze toward the window, causing the glass to shatter as the vacuum of space began pulling in soldiers aboard her ship.

"MISTRESS I FOUND HIM!" The Boltmon announced as he pulled up a visual displaying Burizalor floating near them.

LadyMyotismon hurried over and scanned the screen. A wicked smile adorned the empress' face. "Bring him aboard immediately!" _My love... I've found you at last!_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digigalaxy/Planet Buriza No. 47/LadyMyotismon's Kingdom/Emergency Medical Facility/August 10, 1999/5:09 AM**_

Three and a half days following his rescue, Burizalor was rushed to LadyMyotismon's world and preserved in a medical chamber. Soon after that, an advanced group of surgeons and engineers were summoned by the mistress to reconstruct and augment Burizalor's body, incorporating cybernetic parts to replace his lost limbs and organs. It was a thorough and carefully crafted process, but through rigorous hard work they were able to complete Burizalor's new body.

LadyMyotismon observed carefully as the team implemented a piece to his forehead.

A Vademon added, putting the finishing touches to the tyrant. "There."

Finally opening his eyes, the tyrant saw light through two eyes for the first time since the Ascendant seemingly left him for dead.

Ecstatic, LadyMyotismon smiled with delight. "Ah, Burizalor, my love. Welcome back."

"Lord Burizalor!" Vademon said as the emperor rose from the surgeon's table.

Turning his head, Burizalor pivoted his view toward LadyMyotismon. "Milady, we have much catching up to do, but we will go to Earth." His eyes burned and consumed with hatred as he visualized Omega X. "The Ascendant will meet his end!"

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 55: **__**That's Earth, Milady! Burizalor and LadyMyotismon Strike Back!**_

xxxxx

_**'Hi, guys! This is Kari Kamiya, Child of Light! It's been three and a half years removed since our last adventure in the Digiworld! Wouldn't you believe it? Time has really flown by. As the old cliche goes, time flies by when you're having fun! Anyway, a lot has happened over the last three and a half years since Burizalor was beaten. Why don't we recap over what happened? Ok, I hope you guys are able to follow along! I'm not the best story teller, but here goes...**_

_**Since we found out my brother and Agumon were confirmed to be alive, we were told they would be gone training under Huanglongmon, the golden dragon and creator of the four Sovereigns. Well, according to X, he said it might be a few months, a year, of several years. Well, get this. We got to see Tai and Agumon again, albeit while being granted a one day visitation, three months after we found out where those two have been! Doesn't that sound great? Well, we got to see my brother, but that day was quickly ruined by the unwanted arrival of Burizalor's father - Mutalior, who decided to crash our reunion party. He and his band of mercenaries attacked us, cutting our reunion short. Like Burizalor, Mutalior was a horrible monster and nearly came close to destroying us. He even hatched an elaborate plan for one of his cronies to hack a computer system in America to launch a missile to our hometown. Mutalior was taking no chances, but in the end, Tai and Matt combined VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon to form Omegamon! Omegamon saved the day by thrawting Mutalior's scheme and stopped the missile from going off. That was a close call! **_

_**Shortly after that, Tai and Sora visited the grave of an old friend. Her name was Karin Osaka. I didn't get to know her well, but I know she's resting in peace. **_

_**We skip over three years after those events. During those three years, Tai and Agumon returned to train under Huanglongmon. Azulongmon offered to create a clone of my brother and Agumon to fill in their vacant spots. So, the Tai and Agumon I've been growing adjusted to were not really my brother and his Digimon. I'll be frank. It was a bit creepy, but I got used to it. I kept this a secret with mom and dad obviously.**_

_**Anyway, three years after Mutalior beaten, I entered my year one of junior high. Our Digimon briefly returned to the Digiworld to report to Azulongmon, but a strange turn of events completely changed the entire scope of the Digiworld. Before I get into that, TK enrolled in the same school I was going! It was good seeing him, but obviously my friend Davis was none too pleased. I do feel bad for teasing Davis when around TK and did apologize. Fortunately, Davis is a forgiving guy... but I think he still likes me. **_

_**Oh, how I forget? We met new friends!**_

_**For starters, there's Davis Motomiya. He does come across like Tai and even wears goggles, the trademark befitting for a capable leader. He's brash and hard-headed, but I admire his courage and his ability to befriend anyone. He often plays soccer with the Tai clone, but wait until he meets the real deal when Tai ever returns from Huanglongmon rigorous training. If he really admires the clone, then he's going total fanboy mode when he meets my real brother. He's a swell guy and couldn't ask for a good guy. He has the courage to develop strong and healthy friendships. It took a while for Davis and TK to get along, but things worked out well in the end.**_

_**Then, there's Yolei Inoue. Oh, boy, where do I begin? She's the oldest out of our group being a second year student. Like Izzy, she's a techie and loves working on computers. She's often working with Izzy and Cody in the computer club. Yolei can be very kind and helpful, but she's hard-headed herself and a real spitfire. She and Davis are often at odds with each other. I see their relationship as more like a sibling rivalry, but Yolei means well. She has a family that runs a convenient store and she often brings us tasty snacks when we're in the computer lab. Despite her flaws, she's a loving and sincere girl.**_

_**And there there's Cody Hida. He looks like a cute little boy, but don't be fooled. He's pretty wise beyond his years. He's soft spoken and modest, but maybe too modest. He's often the voice of reason between Davis and Yolei. What else can I say? He's a good friend and someone we can rely on. Doesn't that just remind you of Joe? And he shares a great deal of knowledge like Izzy. **_

_**As for Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi?**_

_**Matt's started his own band and has done everything to get his mind off Tai. He doesn't even bother interacting with the Tai clone and brushes him off. I can tell he's waiting for the day my real brother and Agumon return. Matt is driven to becoming an Ascendant and he'll go to any ends to get what he wants.**_

_**Sora's developed more feminine tastes and has taken up tennis as a activity.**_

_**We often see Izzy a lot as he's been keeping contact with Gennai, X, and the others. Our friends from the Other World are doing great, but have been handling other endeavors in other parts of the Digiverse. Guess there's still remnants of Burizalor's empire needed to be dealt with. **_

_**Joe's studying to get into an advanced medical school. He's been out of contact most of the time and been studying endlessly while meeting a lot of deadlines.**_

_**Mimi and her family moved to New York City. She still keeps in contact with us online and has sent us pictures of their new home. Rumor has it she and Matt have somewhat been closely interacting online. Don't quote me on this. **_

_**Now, what new enemies have we faced? The first major enemy we faced was a human. A boy about our age named Ken Ichijouji, AKA the Digimon Emperor. He was our first major enemy since Mutalior. But, this was the case of our enemy being a human being. It was far difficult obstacle we had to overcome. We can freely kill an evil Digimon, but taking a human life was a different matter. Well, as we learned more of the Emperor, he established a network called Dark Towers that cut off the powers of evolution. Gatomon lost her tail ring, depowering her level to that of a rookie. With our Digimon unable to evolve into their advanced levels, we were given Digimentals, an alternate power to allow our partners to evolve.**_

_**Did I forget to mention Davis, Yolei, and Cody became Digi-Destined with us? Davis was partnered with Veemon while gaining the Digimentals of Courage and Friendship. Yolei partnered up with Hawkmon and gained the Digimentals of Love & Sincerity. Cody was paired with Armadillomon while obtaining the Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability. **_

_**With these Digimentals, these three were able to Armor Evolve, a solution to resist the Dark Towers' ability to block out evolution.**_

_**With the Digimentals of Courage and Friendship, Veemon was able to Armor Evolve into Flamedramon and Raidramon.**_

_**Using the Digimentals of Love and Sincerity, Hawkmon was able to Armor Evolve into Halsemon and Shurimon.**_

_**Utilizing the Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability, Armadillomon can Armor Evolve into Digmon and Submarimon.**_

_**TK and I received our own Digimentals, enabling Patamon and Gatomon to Armor Evolve during the Digimon Emperor crisis.**_

_**With the Digimental of Hope, Patamon was able to Armor Evolve into Pegasusmon.**_

_**Finally, with my Digimental of Light, Gatomon Armor Evolved into Nefertimon. **_

_**Overtime, we were able to destroy the Dark Towers and cleansed many territories of the Emperor's control. We freed many hundreds of enslaved Digimon placed under the control of Dark Rings, or in some cases Dark Spirals. The Emperor went to all lengths to kill us and nearly succeeded. During an encounter, Davis put two and two together when he played Ken's team in a competitive soccer game. We found out Ken was in fact the Digimon Emperor. Why didn't we see this coming? Don't ask.**_

_**At some point, he captured all the older Digi-Destined, except Matt, who was seemingly absent during most of the Emperor conflict. In a twisted attempt to shatter our spirits, he placed Dark Rings on Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe along with Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon. For a short time, we were forced to fight our own friends. To make matters worse, the Agumon clone was captured and was the first to receive the Dark Spiral, turning him into DarkMetalGreymon. **_

_**Despite those odds, we overcame them. We freed our friends and released them from the Emperor's clutches. Unbeknownst to us, the Emperor was merely a puppet in the grand scheme of a bigger picture. The man pulling the Emperor's strings was Shadramon, who we thought died on Spira. He not only survived, but assisted the Emperor in establishing the Dark Towers to establish something grand. I don't know what it could mean, but it wasn't long when Shadramon and the Emperor created Chimeramon, a retread of UmbraDevimon.**_

_**Granted, while not as powerful as UmbraDevimon was, the Dark Towers couldn't allow our Digimon to evolve into megas to fight Chimeramon. Our Digimon were still depowered for a while. In our final encounter with the Digimon Emperor, we crashed into his base of operations to confront him. Well, little did we know, the Emperor had a Digimon named Wormmon, Ken's partner. In a final attempt to kill us, Shadramon sent Chimeramon to finish us. Davis and Veemon found the Armor of Miracles inside the base. With the armor, Davis enabled Veemon to Golden Armor Evolve to Magnamon. Wearing a golden sheen, TK and I were quickly reminded of Omega X's awesome presence. It was like deja-vu. Ultimately, BanchoLeomon arrived to help us destroy the base. Magnamon wiped out Chimeramon while BanchoLeomon finished off Shadramon for good. Following the battle, BanchoLeomon gave Gatomon the tail ring she had lost while on the run from one of the Emperor's enslaved Digimon.**_

_**The Emperor departed with Wormmon to mull over the terrible atrocities he's committed for Shadramon. Shadramon practically crushed Ken spiritually. **_

_**It wasn't until a month later when Ken returned to us with Wormmon, who was able to evolve naturally into Stingmon. One by one, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon evolved into their champion-level stages with nearly all the Dark Towers removed. After Shadramon was removed, Ken joined our cause after he and Davis had a thorough talk. For a while, Ken was unable to forgive himself and stomach having to work with us. But, I think a little talk with Yolei set him straight.**_

_**For a while, our Digimon were able to evolve naturally after scuffles with Digimon seemingly created from Dark Towers. We didn't know who was behind this, but as more of these Artificial Digimon became common, our Digimon had trouble dealing with them. This prompted them to evolve into their ultimate-level stages. XVeemon was first as he became Paildramon. Stingmon became JewelBeemon. Aquillamon evolved into Silphymon. Ankylomon evolved into Shakkoumon. Later, after dispensing most of these Artificial Digimon, we saved our home from a Digimon invasion. As it became known Digimon were suddenly appearing all over the world, we took an immediate course of action. With one of Azulongmon's Digicores, he was able to fuse Davis and Ken's Digimon, via Jogress Evolution. Paildramon and JewelBeemon emerged to form Imperialdramon. Patamon and Gatomon regained their Seraphimon and Ophanimon forms. **_

_**After meeting the International Digi-Destined, we aided them in sending wild Digimon back into Digiworld. It wasn't long after that when we faced the Demon Corps, who initiated an attack on our home. Learning they're remnants of the Buriza Empire, we took action against Demon and his cronies. In the end, Imperialdramon achieved Fighter Mode to obliterate Demon for good. On that same night, BelialMyotismon launched a long term scheme to cover our world in darkness. Even with our Digimon as strong as they were, BelialMyotismon was able to brush us off. Once the Tai clone and Matt joined together, VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon bonded, reforming Omegamon. In the end, it took Omegamon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon's combined power to wipe out BelialMyotismon's existence. And that night was the day after Christmas. **_

_**One more thing: Wizardmon's spirit left us with an ominous message after we defeated BelialMyotismon. A great evil would be approaching soon and that reinforced my belief that evil couldn't truly be defeated. As long as there's light, there's always darkness. As the Child of Light, I can vouch for that statement.**_

_**Those extraordinary events ultimately led to the next chapter of our lives.**_

_**Just recently, the Tai and Agumon clones were called off.**_

_**And I was about to receive some good news from Azulongmon.**_

_**Could this be what I think it is?**_

_**I'm so excited!**_

_**This means... they're coming home? FINALLY!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/January 18, 2004/1:34 PM**_

Stepping out through the door, 12-year-old Kari Kamiya stood outside her apartment door and stretched her arms over her back. Without turning, she heard Gatomon walking up behind me. Kari wore a pink coat, lavender pants, and a cute pink hat with mittens. Naturally, the preteen girl was several feet tall than she was nearly four years ago. It was almost a month since BelialMyotismon was defeated and peace seemingly returned to both sides of reality.

However, there was still a vacany to the assembly of Digi-Destined.

The heart of the old team was still gone.

Yes, for a while, the Tai and Agumon clones served their suited purposes, but they've been recalled to Azulongmon. Gennai recently sent Kari an e-mail regarding big news forthcoming. Kari already had an intuition that it most likely will be linked to her brother and Agumon.

"Kari. What do you think? Could it really be Tai and Agumon returning?"

The preteen folded her arms, smiling. "I don't _think_. I _know_. They're finally coming home."

Gatomon smiled, nodding. "It's been too long since the real ones have been around."

"I do miss them..." Kari sighed, shifting her eyes to the ground.

"C'mon, Kari. Davis, TK, and the others are waiting for us over at the park!"

"Coming, Gatomon," the Child of Light replied whilst gazing up toward the skies. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and prayed._ Azulongmon, I hope you'll tell us Tai and Agumon will return. I miss them. And on top of that... I really want to see Omega X up close and personal again!_

"Kari! Are you daydreaming or something?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm coming, Gatomon!" Kari snapped back to reality and hurried after her partner. _Big brother, Agumon, it's been three and a half years. I really hope you're coming home! _

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/1:50 PM**_

"Pass it over here Davis!" Veemon chirped, failing his tiny hands overhead. He watched as Davis dribbled a soccer ball toward his Digimon.

The ever enthusiastic Davis Motomiya hollered and kicked the ball hurtling to Veemon. "Alright! Motomiya shoots and passes!"

The ball hurtled so fast that it impacted Veemon and pushed him into the soccer goal. The ball fell right out of Veemon's hands and rolled into the net.

"Aw, nuts..."

Davis pumped his fist, wearing a proud smile and turned to give his team a thumbs up. "And he scores!"

Clapping his hands, Ken chortled. "Good shot, Davis."

Wormmon nodded. "Poor Veemon. That's the tenth shot he's missed."

Davis walked over and helped Veemon up. "My passes been too much for ya? Why didn't ya just dodge then?"

"Ah, maybe I'm just having an off-day," the blue-skinned dragon said whilst dusting himself off.

"Let's go take a break, Veemon."

"Great! Lunchtime!" Veemon exclaimed as he raced to where TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon placed out a picnic set-up with a sheet and delicious snacks bought from Yolei's convenient store. "Yummy!" He shifted his eyes toward California rolls. "Let's dig in!"

"Hold on, Veemon!" Yolei barked as she pulled away the California roll tray. She turned as Ken and Wormmon approached them. "Not until Ken and Wormmon join us."

"This was a perfect day for us to have a picnic," Cody said.

Armadillomon smiled peacefully. "Mmmhmm, sure is, Cody!"

"Kari, was there something you wanted to share with us?" TK inquired, shifting his view over the Child of Light. "Is it about Tai?"

Nodding, Kari answered and folded her arms over her legs. "Azulongmon said he wanted to share good news with me soon. It's more than likely linked to Tai and Agumon, but nothing 100 percent confirmed."

Davis sat down as he picked up a tuna sandwich. "I'll tell you this... I'm JACKED! If that clone is anywhere near as awesome as the real Tai Kamiya, I'm gonna..."

"...cream in your pants?" Yolei smirked devilishly.

The Child of Miracles groaned, resisting the urge to throw the sandwich at the purple-haired girl. "...very funny."

"I know what you mean, Davis," TK added with a smile. "You only got to know the Tai clone who helped us deal with all the bad guys we faced just last year."

"But, the real Tai is the Ascendant. The one who fought and beat that Burizalor guy when you guys were on that planet?" Cody pointed out, reminding Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon their adventure on Spira nearly four years ago.

Gatomon mused. "I wonder are Tai and Agumon really coming back?"

"I believe it," Kari replied. "It has to be them."

"If it is, we're all looking forward to it," Ken smiled softly as he offered Yolei a California roll, who gladly took it and bit into the the snack.

"It'll certainly be a day for us to look forward to, my dear," Hawkmon said.

Patamon immediately raised another issue. "But, don't you guys think... Azulongmon might be trying to warn us ahead of time of what Wizardmon warned us about?"

"You mean immediately after we beat BelialMyotismon?" queried a curious Cody. "I do remember that vague message."

"How could I forget?" the white feline sadly murmured, curling up into a fetal position. "He said a great evil might be approaching soon."

"Whatever it is, we all better be prepared for when this evil threat comes," TK declared. "Remember, we're not alone in this. We have my brother and the other originals to back us up."

Davis quickly asserted. "Don't forget me. I'll help mop the floor with this evil creep!"

Yolei finished swallowing her California roll and mused. "But, I wonder who this evil force might be? Haven't we pretty much cleared the Digiworld of major bads?"

"But, there's still threats out there in the Digiverse," Patamon said. "Trust me. The Digital Invaders sure proved there's more out there than you'll believe."

"Could it be... nah, that would be a worst case scenario," Kari said.

"Burizalor?" TK blinked. "I doubt it. Tai and Agumon turned into Omega X and finished that creep off. We heard it straight from Gennai and X themselves. They checked and found no traces of life amidst the ruins of Spira. Omega X and Burizalor were the only life forms there before it exploded."

"But, _we_ weren't there, TK," protested the Bearer of Light, who looked up and meticulously stared at the skies. "We didn't see how Omega X killed Burizalor."

"While it's true we weren't there, and Shadramon sure surprised us when he was revealed to be Ken's puppet master," Gatomon pointed out. "He was amongst those wished off the planet since he was barely hanging on with life before Spira exploded."

"And naturally if Burizalor were still out there, we'd know about his latest activities if X and Gennai did their research," TK said.

Kari quickly gasped. "Unless, they just recently discovered that monster's whereabouts!"

"Kari, calm down," Yolei interjected, folding her arms. "That cold-hearted monster isn't coming back. If he hasn't turned up, then's most likely gone thanks to your brother finishing him. You can't let ghosts form the past come back and haunt you."

Cody deduced. "He could be covering his tracks and keeping us in the dark. Evil never truly goes away."

The white feline concurred with Cody. "Yeah, I've got a strange feeling about this. Wizardmon isn't someone who likes playing pranks. He sounded pretty sure."

Veemon mused as he turned toward Davis. "What do ya think, Davish?"

Davis glanced over to Kari, who wore a somewhat distraught look on her face. "Kari... you really think this Burizalor guy might be alive?"

"It's just a hunch and like Gatomon said, Wizardmon's warning was ominous," she replied to Davis' inquiry.

Yolei sighed deeply. "Look. Let's not over analyze Wizardmon's message. He could be wrong, right? It's best we don't stress over this and hope Kari's brother returns."

TK picked up a bag of chips. "Yeah... maybe you're right."

Patamon puffed up his cheeks. "Hmmm."

Suddenly, Kari's D3 Digivice abruptly went off, which drew Kari and everyone else's attention from the picnic. Kari quickly drew out her D3 and opened it; her eyes read the e-mail message and followed each sentence until a smile crept while her face lit up enthusiastically. "You guys! Look at this! Azulongmon just sent me great news!"

"What is it, Kari?" asked Gatomon.

Davis curiously crawled forward and poked his head near Kari. "What does it sat?"

"HEY! QUIT PUSHING, DAVIS!" Yolei snapped as Davis accidentally crushed her foot with his hand.

The other New Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners gathered around Kari whilst scanning Azulongmon's e-mail message.

xxxxx

_Digi-Destined,_

_I have wonderful news! I've received word Tai and Agumon will be touching down soon. They've completed Huanglongmon's training and will arrive in your world soon. They should be arriving four hours, possibly less. Get to Tokyo Bay as soon as possible. Keke, Sam, and the others will be there to escort you all to Tai and Agumon's landing coordinates._

_Azulongmon_

xxxxx

As her eyes lit up with joy, Kari hollered and threw her arms up. "_**YEAH! TAI AND AGUMON ARE COMING HOME!**_"

"Awesome! That's great news, Kari!" Davis added.

TK nodded. "Yeah, it's been such a long time since I've seen the _real_ Tai. I wonder if he's managed to tame the Ascendant power."

"Who cares about what his power is like? I'm just glad they're coming home period!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Yep, I'll second that notion," Patamon said.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Davis clenched his fists and snickered, drawing Veemon's attention away from the others. "Man, the real Tai Kamiya. I wonder if he's as great as I hear he is."

"Well, his clone was a pretty swell guy. The real deal must be super cool, Davish!"

"Well then! What are we doing sitting around here for?" Yolei called out, standing up with her head held high. She threw up a finger into the air, smiling gleefully. "Let's head on over to Tokyo Bay!"

"We should send an e-mail to the others, Kari," TK suggested. "If they haven't gotten word on Tai and Agumon's return..."

Kari nodded. "I'm pretty sure they might've gotten a message, but it's a good idea to remind them."

"Say, the message mentioned those Digital Humans who aided you guys back on Spira," Cody stressed this point to TK and Kari. "Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David... this will be our first time meeting them."

"Oh right. You guys haven't met them, but they're a nice group of people," TK pointed out.

Kari addressed. "Yeah, and very strong. They're able to fight alongside our Digimon and can turn into Digimon warriors using Magna evolution."

"If they're so good, why didn't they come to help us when we needed them?" inquired Davis.

Gatomon answered Davis abruptly. "They've been busy tracking down the remnants of Burizalor's empire, which are scattered across various Digiworlds. They ensured all their bases were destroyed and that way we wouldn't have to deal with them later."

"That's a good call on their part," Hawkmon said.

Armadillomon nodded. "Good point. We wouldn't want any hassle with those guys."

"Guys, less talk and more talk, let's move out!" Davis declared as he and Veemon hurried toward the park exit. "Race ya'll to the bay!"

"WAIT UP, YOU FOOL!" Yolei shouted as she chased off after Davis and his partner.

As Hawkmon hurried along, Cody and Armadillomon followed. TK and Patamon moved ahead next, but as TK turned he saw Kari and Gatomon slowly down their pace.

"Kari? C'mon, they're gonna beat us to the school."

"TK..."

TK blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Don't get me wrong... I'm thrilled my brother and Agumon are coming, but... I can't shake off this feeling."

"What?"

Gatomon interjected. "Want me to tell him, Kari?"

"No, I'll do it," the Bearer of Light conveyed uneasiness and anxiety through her body movements; most notably her voice wasn't as overly enthusiastic was it was a moment ago. "I've gotten little sleep because of nightmares I've had."

Patamon asked. "What kind of nightmares?"

"That the evil Wizardmon vaguely described is... Burizalor. He's been in my nightmares trying to kill me. I... I just want to be convinced that monster is gone, but this dark feeling... I can't shake it off."

As he walked over to Kari, TK firmly placed on her shoulders, consoling his friend. "Listen, Kari. If Burizalor does happen to be this great darkness. your brother is coming back. He beat that monster before and he can surely do it again."

"Yeah, no doubt he can..."

"Cheer up, Kari! This is a big day for all of us!" Gatomon said, giving her partner a reassuring smirk. "Now, let's go! Davis and the others are gonna wonder why we ditched them."

"Let's go, Kari," the Bearer of Hope said as he walked off, smiling.

Now feeling reassured, Kari paced forward and followed her friends. "Everything _will_ be fine. Just like you guys said..." _But, I still can't shake this ominous feeling off. I'm sorry, guys. _

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Kazuya Apartment Complex/Takenouchi Residence/1:57 PM**_

As she received TK and Kari's e-mails, the 15-year-old Sora Takenouchi stood up from her chair and wore an excited smile. Biyomon jumped off Sora's bed and was just as overly enthused with the news.

"Tai and Agumon are really coming back! Can you believe it, Biyomon?"

"It's been long overdue," Biyomon said. "No clones. The real Tai and Agumon!"

Nodding, the redhead pressed a hand against her chest and sighed. _I wonder how far you've gone with your Ascendant training. You must've really mastered it by now. _

"Let's start calling the others."

"Right, I'll start with Izzy. I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" Sora said as she sat on her bed and picked up her cell. "After that, we'll head on over to Tokyo Bay."

"Got it!"

With that, Sora dialed Izzy's number and waited. "Tai, it's really been so long... you know... I've been meaning to ask you something for the longest time..." She stopped as Izzy's number started dialing.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Junior High-High School/Computer Lab #26/1:58 PM**_

Izzy Izumi, 14 years old, finished a conference call with Gennai and Azulongmon via satellite. Like Kari and the others, he had just received confirmation that Tai and Agumon would return soon. The jubilant teen was overly enthused with seeing his best friend since their brief reunion three and a half years ago. Sitting by his side, Tentomon jumped off and prepared to gather Izzy's bag.

Just then, Izzy's cell went off and prompted the whiz to answer it. He checked the caller ID as a smile curved on his face.

He answered his cell. "Sora. I take it you got the news?"

"_Tai and Agumon are really coming home. Of course, I'm excited! We're supposed to be going to Tokyo Bay._"

"Right, I just got off from a conference call with Gennai and Azulongmon. They just informed me. They've sent Keke, Sam, and the others to escort us where they're landing."

Sora's overly excited voice answered from the other line. "_It'll be good to see them again. I wonder how much of Burizalor's bases they've cleared off._"

"There's still plenty of work across the Digiverse. Remember, Burizalor's empire is pretty much scattered across various worlds in the Digiverse. It's not as easy as finding and destroying the Dark Towers."

"_And there's still quite a bit of Dark Towers left we haven't taken down._"

"Yeah," the Bearer of Knowledge said as he picked up his laptop. "Also, this is important. Azulongmon informed me a dark energy has been detected and approaching near our side."

There was a delayed and hushed silence from Sora's line.

"Sora?"

"_A dark energy... you don't think it's... you know who?_"

"Burizalor? I've got my hunch it's him," the Bearer of Knowledge sighed deeply, reflecting back to his brief rush with death. He placed a hand over his chest, exactly where the tyrant shot him. "The scars that monster made are still with me."

"_Likewise. If it's him, then he knows Tai and Agumon are coming. So, he's going to cut them off before they even reach us._"

"Or, worse, if he's alive, he might destroy our world before Tai and Agumon arrive. We need to hurry and get to Tokyo Bay!"

"_Right..._" Sora sounded less than enthused once Izzy shed the bad news.

"I'm heading over to Tokyo Bay. See you there?"

"_I'll get there by bike. See ya, Izzy._"

With that, Izzy turned off his cell and took a moment to mull over a less than hopeful situation. It wasn't long ago that he was anticipating Tai and Agumon's return, but the rumor of Burizalor closing in toward Earth killed his spirit. Tentomon walked over and handed Izzy his bag.

"Izzy. Don't be down."

"Easy for you to say, Tentomon. You weren't killed by a tyrant."

Tentomon tilted his head. "But, if we reach Tokyo Bay, we'll..."

"Let's go, Tentomon," the teen mumbled as he opened the door and let Tentomon through. _What now? As threatening as Demon and BelialMyotismon, Burizalor's on a whole different league. Unless Tai and Agumon get here... this could be the end of all of us._

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Music Hall/2:04 PM**_

Having spent three hours rehearsing, Matt Ishida, 15 years old, stormed off stage and took a one hour break. Awaiting him backstage was 14-year-old pink-haired diva Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, and Gabumon. Mimi gave Matt a bottle of water, which he grabbed and chugged down excessively.

"Looking great out there as usual, Matt," Mimi said.

Matt finished drinking, wiping a drip of water from his side lip. "Thanks."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me! After all, I didn't just move back here to watch you play, an agency approached my dad and offered me to be your agent. You think I'd drop that opportunity?"

Palmon snickered. "Nope. It's good to be back home."

Gabumon sighed. "You two haven't even bothered to tell him yet."

"About what?" Matt inquired, listening to his partner slip out something that shouldn't have been said. He pivoted his head while facing Mimi, Palmon, and Gabumon. "Well? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, you see..." Gabumon murmured.

After a few minutes of explanation, Matt reacted by punching a wall and cursed out, drawing out the attention from his band mates and his associates. Mimi tried her best to console everyone and walked over to Matt to relieve him.

"Ugh, that idiot didn't kill Burizalor off?" The Bearer of Friendship snapped as he stood up and punched a table. Seething, he gritted his teeth. "I can't believe he was actually _merciful _toward that monster! What the hell was he thinking?"

Mimi backed off, giving Matt space to vent out. "...Matt..."

"And believe me I can sense an ominous presence closing in," Gabumon added.

Palmon concurred. "Me, too."

"But, Matt, how can we be sure it's Burizalor?" Mimi inquired. "He's supposed to be dead. They told us they found nothing left of Spira... right?"

"How should I know?" Matt nearly barked at Mimi. Then, he took a minute to relieve himself and cool off. "Sorry... I didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok. I was kinda expecting this reaction from you."

"Let's go then. We're off to Tokyo Bay, guys," the Bearer of Friendship said as he stormed through the back door. Gabumon marched forward to accompany him. The blonde-haired teen glanced over his shoulder, waiting for Mimi and Palmon. "You two coming?"

"Oh...! Yeah, we're coming!" The teen girl cried out as she picked up Palmon and hurried out toward the back door.

"HEY, MATT! WAIT! OUR REHEARSAL!" One of the band crew called out, but was immediately shut off by the closing door.

xxxxx

As Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, and Palmon reached a side corner, they happened to run into 16-year-old Joe and Gomamon unexpectedly.

"Hey, guys! Did you just get Izzy's message?" Joe was abruptly taken aback by his friends' arrival.

Gomamon smirked, noting how close Matt and Mimi were becoming. "Uh huh..."

"Yeah, we just got the word. It's really Burizalor," Matt said.

Mimi asserted. "Well, we can't be sure..."

"Why would I lie? Azulongmon said it best. He sensed an evil power was closing it. Who else could it be but Burizalor?"

Joe deduced. "Or, just another really strong enemy?"

"Don't be such a fool, Joe. Now, c'mon, the others are waiting for us!" The Bearer of Friendship barked.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/Tokyo Bay/2:10 PM**_

The Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon didn't take long to sense Burizalor's approach. They all pivoted their heads and shot horrified looks toward the skies.

"No way..." Kara muttered.

Tike cursed. "Damn it! That bastard is still alive?"

The tension mounted amidst the group, who had gone out of their way vanquishing most of Burizalor's scattered bases. To realize their efforts were still in vain, they felt they had let down the Digi-Destined.

Keke frowned, balling her fists up. "After we've done for our friends!"

Sam added. "There's not just one, but _two_ evil energies heading here!"

BanchoLeomon snarled, baring his teeth. "How could this be? Burizalor, just how did you manage this?"

xxxxx

_**Sovereign's Realm/2:13 PM**_

Sensing the dark power quickly approaching Earth's realm, the Holy Beasts ultimately remained in their posts, hoping Tai and Agumon reached the Earth soon. Upon realizing the tyrant wasn't slain, their greatest fears were realized. The endless speculation regarding Burizalor's whereabouts became crystal clear.

Gennai, now turned back to his youth following a viral removal procedure, stood by Azulongmon's position and faced the viewing orb. He collectively gathered as much background on where Burizalor was last seen and just happened to discover LadyMyotismon's home world.

"I didn't think it were possible, Azulongmon," Gennai proclaimed, conveying disdain in his voice. "The tyrant, who thought was slain, never ceased to exist. He's been recuperating and has gain a new enhancement. On top of that, he's managed to form an unholy alliance with LadyMyotismon, the older sibling of Myotismon."

"_**Our worst fears have been realized. If the Ascendant doesn't reach Earth in time... no... I can't imagine the unspeakable atrocities the tyrant will bring to the human world.**_"

"Keke and the others are waiting for Tai's friends, but it just might be too late..." Gennai anxiously observed the orb, which displayed Tai and Agumon's spacecraft heading through time and space. "They're still not there yet." The orb switched to a full view of a mothership. This was the enemy ship heading toward Earth. "No... they're about to reach their world soon. Oh, great Holy Beasts... hope and pray... nothing befalls our friends."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/2:15**_

The tension reached as far as X's realm. Like the others, he sensed the dreadful and atrocious power heading toward Earth's realm.

"Im-Impossible! I just can't be... Burizalor?" X gaped in shock. _C'mon, Tai, Agumon, get home on the double! The darkest hour is vastly approaching!_

xxxxx

_**Time and Space Dimension between Eastern Digital World and Earth/LadyMyotismon's Mothership/2:17 PM**_

Moving across time and space in Slider fashion, the mothership cruised through and headed directly for their next destination: Earth's realm.

Inside the nose of the spaceship, an ominous figure was concealed behind a black cloak. The figure's eyes burned an intense red as he eyed Earth's position through a visual feed.

The snake-like, devilish voice permeated from the cloaked figure. "There it is, milady. Planet Earth." He stuck a hand through a sleeve as it rotated like a winding robotic limb. "It seems we'll be getting there faster than the Ascendant who did this to me." Behind the hood, an evil smile curved over a pair of black lips.

LadyMyotismon lounged back in her chair and viewed Earth on the visual feed. "Such a small world. I can't believe my dearest brother tried conquering it twice. What was he thinking? My love, you can easily destroy it in one fell swoop."

"Oh, but that would be too anti-climatic, milady," the cloaked figure pulled off his cloak outfit and unveiled himself. It was indeed Burizalor with a newly reconstructed cybernetic body. Nearly 60 percent of his whole body had to be reconstructed, replacing limbs and replacing lost organs with cybernetic parts to sustain his life. The metal was a rare form of space chrome digizoid reconfigured for medical research. It was greatly enhanced by LadyMyotismon's engineers to suit Burizalor's new body. Standing behind LadyMyotismon, Myotismon's sister was twice as large as her lover. "I want to show Taichi the new and improved me."

"And right on schedule," LadyMyotismon chimed in, reading a radar displaying a beacon hurtling through another vortex dimension. "The Ascendant and his pet are reaching their destination back home."

Burizalor chortled, observing the screen. _Heh, heh, yes, I can see you right on radar. You're also heading toward Earth._ Chortling, he hefted his right hand and boasted loudly. "AND WE WILL SEE WHO THE STRONGEST IN THE DIGIVERSE TRULY IS!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba/Tokyo Bay/2:30 PM**_

As they arrived in less than an hour, the New Digi-Destined reached the bay side and hurried to where the warriors stood. The Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon raced up to the group as everyone stood in an amassed group. It didn't take long for Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, and Tentomon to make their timely arrivals.

"So, is it true?" Kari asked as she ran up to Keke and Sam. "Is...?"

Nodding, Sam sighed grimly. "The tyrant and another powerful enemy will be touching down here soon."

"Damn it all!" TK cursed.

Yolei turned toward Sam, immediately becoming infatuated with his presence. "Oh, wow... you're a cutie..."

Ken blinked as he watched the purple-haired girl walk up to Sam. "Wait! Yolei!"

"Hello, have we met?" Yolei asked Sam.

The purple-haired teen chuckled nervously. "You could say that..." He blushed and scratched his head awkwardly.

Keke coughed. "Sam, we've got important business to deal with."

"Sam? That's odd," Ken said. "You have the namesake of my late-brother."

The Digital Humans looked at one another, quickly reminded of another monster they've had to deal with in their original universe. Hearing Ken bring up his brother brought uneasiness toward them. Ken was befuddled as to why mentioning his brother bothered them.

"Hello, Davis!" David said as he walked up and shook Davis' hands. "Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, hey, kid... don't suppose we met?" Davis blinked in befuddlement.

"Well, let's just say you will get to know me better in the future."

"Huh. I don't know what you mean, but you sound like a good kid."

Tike and Kara sighed in unison. "David... ever heard of _low profile_?"

"Look, guys. We've got important work to do," Keke immediately addressed to everyone.

Sora interjected as she entered the conversation. "You got that right. So, we're dealing with the return of Burizalor."

"Heck, after we kicked Demon and BelialMyotismon's butts last month, I think we can take on the world!" Davis gloated.

Sam quickly shot down Davis' confidence. "No, you haven't! Demon and BelialMyotismon may have been great threats to your group. Burizalor is a completely different beast! Their powers combined don't compare to this monster's."

"Demon and BelialMyotismon are lightweights compared to this guy," Tike added.

Kara nodded. "Believe me. We've been there and live to tell about his horrible deeds."

Veemon gulped. "Uh, hoo boy, Davish. I think we might be over our heads."

Cody added. "And he's been spending on this time waiting for the right moment to attack us?"

"His activities until now have been low profile," BanchoLeomon affirmed. "No doubt he's chosen now to attack since Tai and Agumon are coming here."

"Talk about auspicious timing for Burizalor," quipped Izzy.

"If that's bad enough, there's another powerful energy joining Burizalor," Keke revealed.

"Another one?" Tentomon exclaimed.

TK shuddered with disgust. "Great, so he's bringing back-up."

"Not just any back-up. LadyMyotismon, Myotismon's older sibling, is coming here, presumably to avenge her fallen brother," Sam said. "So, we have two superpowers to engage."

"Two, including Burizalor?" Gatomon muttered. "Sheesh, we're gonna need to pull out all the stops then."

"Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and you guys should be enough firepower," Yolei blatantly pointed out. "I mean, I doubt Burizalor can stand up to that much strength."

The Digital Humans sadly couldn't disagree more. Their faces conveyed appropriately distressed looks, which didn't get Yolei's hopes too high.

"With all due respect, Yolei, our Digimon, even in their highest forms, will need more than a miracle to pull this off," Kari simply put it. "Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, and me know what Burizalor's capable of. You and the others don't. You guys will know _true_ horror with this monster."

Davis clenched his fists tight and protested. "Then, I'm ready to meet this jerk head-on! Right, guys?"

Yolei and Cody were both on edge.

"I'm with you, Davis," Ken spoke up.

Just then, the group noticed Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon running toward their direction.

"About time," Keke murmured.

TK nodded. "Now, the whole gang's here. We better plan out our counterstrike and fast."

Kari stared toward the skies and prayed. _Tai, Agumon, c'mon, what's taking you two?_

xxxxx

_**Time and Space Dimension between Eastern Digital World and Earth/LadyMyotismon's Mothership/2:33 PM**_

Observing another visual close-up for Earth, Lady Myotismon held a glass of red wine, patiently waiting for their forthcoming incursion. She sipped her wine and smiled seductively, licking the wine from her fangs.

"Ah, really. While Earth is filled with humans suitable to enslave, they don't have much as far as resources go. Who knows? Perhaps by visiting their world, we might some value to it. You realize we'll be touching down Earth long before the Ascendant, my love?"

Burizalor remained silent through LadyMyotismon's monologues. "..."

"First Shadramon attempts to revive your empire using a human as a puppet to reclaim control of Azulongmon's Digital World. He fails and the Digimon Emperor shifted sides. On top of that, your dearest father, Mutalior, was slain by the Ascendant three years prior. And just now my brother was killed by the Chosen. I have to say, I'm quite intrigued with the Chosen and how far they've managed to persevere against all odds. But, I'm afraid their luck has run out. Without the Ascendant there, they will fall to us, my love."

Tuning out LadyMyotismon, Burizalor's fractured mind reflected to his immediate defeat at Omega X's hand. The humiliation of his untimely defeat against Omega X didn't sit in well and caused Burizalor's cybernetic body to fizzle. The amassed soldiers aboard backed away with fright.

Unfazed by Burizalor's tense mood, LadyMyotismon chortled. "You really are anxious to get your hands on him, my love. Patience. We will get there soon."

"Me? Anxious?" Burizalor smirked as red electrical sparks fizzled around him. "Fufufu, yes, you could say that."

The mothership made its routine breach through the vortex, which would lead them into the Earth's realm. An Astamon soldier approached LadyMyotismon's throne and reported.

"Lord Burizalor, your highness, we're about to breach Earth."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba/Tokyo Bay/2:35 PM**_

"So, he's touching down at these exact coordinates?" Matt asked Keke and her group. He turned and watched Gabumon simply nod. "Then, there's no room for mistakes."

"We have to hit Burizalor and his new pal hard with all we've got," TK proclaimed.

Davis replied. "Right then. Hear that guys?"

Cody and Yolei nodded in response. "Yeah."

"And we have to suppress our Ki for now, guys," Sam suggested to his crew. "Every fighter and Digimon suppress your energies, because these guys will have scouters to trace your positions!"

"Good point about the scouters," the Bearer of Friendship pointed out. "They're sensitive and can lock onto any visible K across a whole planet."

"And we have to keep them away from the city!" Sora said.

"Then, it's agreed. We give this one our all and delay them until Omega X gets here," Keke stated, facing her team. "We'll Magna evolve like always."

The Digital Humans crew out their D-Vices. "Right!"

"Mimi," Palmon whispered as she walked up to her partner. "I just wanted to say..."

"What?" The pink-haired teen turned as she knelt down to Palmon's eye level.

"If this has to be our last fight..."

"Don't say that. If we die, we'll be with everyone else here."

Sora overheard Palmon and Mimi's exchange as she placed a hand against her chest. She reflected to her own death, as temporary as it was. "Tai..."

Suddenly, BanchoLeomon whirled around and roared out to the assembled team. "_**THEY'RE HERE!**_"

All eyes quickly shifted to the skies above them. They watched as a vortex, several hundreds of feet in diameters, opened up as a large mothership hung over them. The mothership sent a powerful wave of energy, which swept across Odaiba and screwed around with anything technology-based. Parts of Tokyo's power went out while cell phones began buzzing loudly. Data encrypted codes materialized across big screens and billboard displays. Even television and radio feeds were temporarily losing transmissions.

The Digi-Destined, their Digimon, the Digital Humans, and BanchoLeomon followed the mothership as it swept over the opposite side of the bay. It passed over and headed toward a more spacious section of the bay. Their natural reactions conveyed fear, distress, and anxiousness. It's not everyday when you realize your biggest enemy ever rose back from the grave and beyond to exact their revenge. But, in Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and their Digimon's case, they're facing the tyrant that ravaged nearly the whole Digiverse.

The spacecraft descended behind a large assorted wall of rocks.

"Over there," Ken murmured as his whole body shook.

Wormmon gulped. "Ken... I sense a powerful evil from that ship... bigger than anything we've faced."

"Yeah, I definitely recognize this power," Gatomon hissed, baring her teeth and claws. "He's really back."

Everyone watched as Kari sank to her knees with her hands over her face.

"Kari!" Davis and TK cried out, tending to their quivering friend.

Kari mumbled. "Burizalor really is here... his darkness... is just as evil as before! And there is someone else with him!"

"Yeah, LadyMyotismon," Keke affirmed.

Matt whirled around, barking at everyone. "None of you attempt to unleash your energies or fly!" He turned toward the Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon. "That does double for you, too!"

"We get it. The scouters," said Sam.

"Seriously? Are we really going to fight someone that powerful?" Yolei immediately reconsidered, stepping away. "I mean... if he's more powerful than Demon, BelialMyotismon, and the other bad guys we faced. What's the point of us facing him and possibly losing our lives? We're throwing our lives out there!"

Hawkmon looked up to his frightened partner. "Yolei..."

Cody shook his head. "Yolei's right..."

Armadillomon tried to console Cody. "C'mon now, we're all in this together."

"Yolei," Sam said as he walked up to the purple-haired girl. "Listen, we're all fighting this together. The team needs to be stand united, not divided. Do you want to live with the fact you've abandoned your friends and left them to die?"

"No, of course not! But..."

"We need everyone or else this world is gone forever," Sam said.

Tearing up, Yolei turned her head away. "...don't treat me like I'm some coward. I'll come."

"Thanks, Yolei," the purple-haired boy smiled. "We'll protect you and the others while the fighting is going on."

Yolei nodded as she looked up at Sam closely. Her observant eyes picked up on his purple hair and his facial features. _Is it just me, or does he look like...? Nah, I'm just seeing things!_

"It's true we're facing an enemy like none other, but there's always hope on our side," TK said. "And I want to put my hopes that we stop Burizalor before Tai and Agumon arrive."

Keke firmly nodded. "Or, delay him before those two get here. We can do this. We just have to put our minds together and utilize a united front against a common enemy."

"That's how we defeated BelialMyotismon," Davis said. "And it'll work against this Buriza-whatever and his friend."

"Two of them and a fleet of soldiers against us?" BanchoLeomon added. "The final outcome is anyone's guess, but let's make it so we come out alive. Running away at this point won't do anyone any good."

Matt turned and blatantly told everyone flat-out with no restraint. "If we run, it's not only hopeless for us... it will truly be the end of our world."

xxxxx

_**LadyMyotismon's Mothership/2:39 PM**_

The Astamon soldier confirmed. "Milady, Lord Burizalor, we've at last landed. We are on Earth."

LadyMyotismon stood from her throne and stepped forward with Burizalor by her side. Both slowly ascended through the roof of the ship whilst the soldier fleet immediately filed out of the mothership.

"Ready to settle this, my love?"

The cruel tyrant smirked evilly, eager to step foot onto Earth for the first time. "I, Lord Burizalor, will be Planet Earth's harbinger of death. May the end of Taichi's world be at hand. By my hand alone."

xxxxx

The fleet of 25 soldiers lined outside the mothership, awaiting for further instructions from LadyMyotismon and Burizalor. The two warlords ascended through the rooftop and landed in front of the fleet. Burizalor stepped forward and surveyed the beautiful bay. He glanced forward and caught a glimpse of Tokyo in the distance. Breathing in the air, he calmly sighed and wore a serene smile while maintaining malicious thoughts in mind.

"Planet Earth, not so bad," Burizalor murmured.

LadyMyotismon quickly asserted. "Yes, it's nice. Luckily, exposure to a sun doesn't effect me the slightest. Anyhow, we have three hours until the Ascendant arrives. Are you sure you want to wait, Burizalor?"

"But, of course, milady," the tyrant walked forward. "I want Taichi to suffer when he gets here. First, I'll exercise an extermination of every Earthling. There's quite a lot of them, but three hours should be plenty for us to wipe them all out, including all of his friends." He chuckled and then he bawled out laughing like the madman he truly was. "Hahaha, won't he be happy? Taichi and his pet will become mortified to see not only his friends and every human dead, but they'll realize that I've returned... _**FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL TO GET REVENGE ON THEM!**_"

The evil mistress nodded. "I personally don't care for the Earthlings, but we must eliminate the Ascendant at any cost. To avenge my brother and your father, our clans must maintain their absolute sovereignty in the Digiverse. This will send a message to the Holy Beasts."

"With the two of us here, it will be no trouble. I could do it by myself since I've become more powerful since becoming enhanced. Milady, you just sit back and let me find Taichi's friends first."

"Do as you wish, my love," LadyMyotismon said. "This will be a splendid show."

"_**NOW GUYS!**_" The cries of Matt, Davis, TK, and Keke emanated from the other side of the wall of rocks.

Burizalor and LadyMyotismon quickly turned their view as bright flashes of light emanated across the bay.

"Heh, right on cue," the tyrant smirked.

"Gabumon... _**MEGA SHINKA! ZeedGarurumon!**_"

"Veemon... _**SHINKA!**_ _**XVeemon!**_/XVeemon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Paildramon!**_"

"Wormmon... _**SHINKA! Stingmon!**_/Stingmon... _**CHOU SHINKA! JewelBeemon!**_"

"Paildramon/JewelBeemon... _**JOGRESS SHINKA! Imperialdramon!**_/Imperialdramon... _**MODE CHANGE! Fighter Mode!**_"

"Hawkmon... _**SHINKA! Aquillamon!**_/Aquillamon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Silphymon!**_"

"Armadillomon... _**SHINKA! Ankylomon!**_/Ankylomon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Shakkoumon!**_"

"Patamon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Seraphimon!**_"

"Gatomon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Ophanimon!**_"

"Biyomon... _**SHINKA! Birdramon!**_/Birdramon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Garudamon!**_"

"Tentomon... _**SHINKA!**_ _**Kabuterimon!**_/Kabuterimon... _**CHOU SHINKA! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

"Palmon... _**SHINKA! Togemon!**_/Togemon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Lillymon!**_"

"Gomamon... _**SHINKA! Ikkakumon!**_/Ikkakumon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Zudomon!**_"

"_**Magna Digivolve... ACTIVATE!**_"

"_**NinjaStingmon!**_"

"_**MetalLilamon!**_"

"_**ArchAngemon!**_"

"_**Seraphimmon!**_"

"_**FlareVeemon!**_"

"Hoo-hum," Burizalor maintained his calm demeanor despite the overwhelming odds stacked against him. He eyed the amassed army led by the Chosen to stop his incursion. He took note of the Digi-Destined and the Magna warriors facing him. He stifled a small laugh. "Oh, look. A bunch of familiar faces and a few new faces. Fufufu, so I take this is your last ditch effort to thwart my invasion of your world?"

Matt frowned. "Bastard. We're finishing you since that idiot didn't get the job done."

MetalLilamon heated pointed toward Burizalor. "I doubt even you can survive against these odds, Burizalor!"

"WHOO, MAN! Omega X did a REAL number on ya, Burizalor!" ArchAngemon called out.

Seraphimmon laughed. "He WHOOPED your ass and look at you now!"

Davis stepped forward and chastised the tyrant. "You're facing all of us now! By the way, nice to meet you, the name's Davis Motomiya!"

_Blah, blah, there they go again. All these heroic banters are so irritating. But, this boy sort of resembles Taichi. Is this his successor? Humph, well who cares? He's an upstart._ Burizalor mentally noted as he shifted back to the situation at hand. "How cute. Just like Taichi, you wear the trademark goggles and banter on how you're going to defeat me. So predictable. You and Taichi think and act on the same wavelengths."

"I'm not Tai. I'm Davis..."

"Whatever, you're no Ascendant like Taichi," Burizalor chortled as he lifted his finger toward Davis. "You're just a dust mite. Be gone." With that, he fired a beam, which hurtled toward Davis.

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode moved in to stop the beam. FlareVeemon quickly threw himself in front of Davis and batted the beam aside.

"AUGH!" Davis cried out as he fell back in shock. "Da... David?"

"Are you ok, Davis?" FlareVeemon asked, turning around as he checked over the preteen.

"Yeah... thanks David..."

Imperialdramon FM growled deeply as he eyed Burizalor. "You'll pay for that! No one does that to Davis!"

"Burizalor, you can't beat all of us at once!" TK called out against the tyrant's actions. "Surrender now!"

"No, I see what you're doing," Burizalor added. "You're trying to delay until the Ascendant arrives. I won't have none of that." With a snap of his fingers, a large cannon resembling Imperialdramon's mounted on his back. In addition, a belt equipped with explosive materialized around his waist. Razor explosives quickly became attached down the length of his long tail. "You might have numbers, but I've come well-equipped, Chosen!" Hefting his right hand, he brought the cannon over his right shoulder. "_**DO YOUR WORST!**_"

"ENGAGE, EVERYONE!" Matt howled as the Digimon and the Magna warriors initiated their counterstrike against the enhanced tyrant.

Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon hastily flew forward to engage the tyrant, who jumped into the air and positioned his cannon toward the trio. The first to attack, Silphymon cupped his hands together and fired a red energy ball at Burizalor.

"_**Static Force!**_"

Shakkoumon fired beams through his eyes. "_**Justice Beam!**_"

"_**Sphere Bombs!**_" Burizalor countered as the spheres attached to his waist disassembled and impacted the Digimon's attacks. Two explosions followed as his bombs nullified their attacks. He launched forward, landing a kick to Silphymon's face and sent him plunging into the shore. He turned as his left robotic hand disassembled and fire a beam toward Shakkoumon, blasting the angel-winged teacup away. His left hand reassembled, switching out with the cannon. "Humph, this is mere child's play!"

Yolei screamed, quickly sinking to her knees. "No... Silphymon!"

"He... he easily beat Silphymon and Shakkoumon? How?" Cody stammered, quivering at the terror of Burizalor's strength.

Silphymon groaned, barely able to sit up. "His... strikes... are so painful... even with my armored body... he was able to pulverize me."

"And his movements were so rapid," Silphymon moaned. "Sorry, Cody..."

As a large shadow towered over him, the villain caught Imperialdramon pointed his mounted armed cannon at the tyrant.

"_**Positron Laser!**_"

Burizalor cackled and immediately launched a beam through his mounted cannon. "_**Breezer Cannon... FIRE!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Both attacks collided, but Burizalor's beam overpowered Imperialdramon's and knocked the behemoth back. Burizalor rocketed forward at blinding speed and landed a kick, which dazed the behemoth and caused him to stagger back. The tyrant jetted up and pulverized Imperialdramon with a headbutt, making him to collapse on his back.

"Augh! No! Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted in horror.

Ken cried out. "Imperialdramon! Get up!"

"Is that all you've got? How tedious!" The tyrant boasted, laughing over Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon's defeated forms. As Burizalor descended, he turned, catching Seraphimon and Ophanimon converging their attacks toward his direction.

"_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_"

"_**Eden's Javelin!**_"

Burizalor thrust both hands at both sides, abruptly catching both attacks. He flung and 'force pushed' the attacks, redirecting them toward the angels. Both Seraphimon and Ophanimon were knocked away after their attacks struck them.

TK and Kari cried in unison. "Seraphimon! Ophanimon!"

Seraphimon muttered as he stirred. "His attacks are much... fiercer than before..."

He watched as Lillymon, Garudamon, and MegaKabuterimon launched their attacks simultaneously, converging them on Burizalor's path.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

The mechanized villain scoffed as both sides of his hips disassembled, unveiling a set of smaller laser cannons. The cannons opened fire, converging their blasts forward and launched a two massive beams that cut through the Digimon's attacks at once. Before he realized it, MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon raced up behind him. He turned as MetalLilamon threw her whip to ensnare him. The tyrant opened his right hand and pushed MetalLilamon back with an energy beam. He whirled around, catching NinjaStingmon with a tail whip that sent him sailing through a set of rocks. He pivoted his large cannon and fired a large guided beam at the Digimon trio.

"_**Breezer Cannon... FIRE!**_" The tyrant roared as the beam knocked Lillymon, Garudamon, and MegaKabuterimon out of their aerial positions. Feeling Zudomon's approach, Burizalor didn't bother to turn and brought an elbow back, landing a vicious elbow shot into Zudomon's stomach. Zudomon's face contorted in pain as he dropped his Thor's Hammer and sank to his knees. Burizalor turned and kicked Zudomon's face, sending him hurtling into a rock. "Next." He shifted his view as Seraphimmon, ArchAngemon, and FlareVeemon attacked him in unison. He evaded their flurry of punches and weapon strikes, causing them to aimlessly miss him. "Well, well, if it isn't the little brats! I see you haven't lost your step!"

"You'll be missing a lot more than we're done with ya!" FlareVeemon shouted as he fiercely punched and kicked at the tyrant.

ArchAngemon shouted. "Hold still, ya bastard!"

Seraphimmon cried out. "Take this!" As she threw a punch, Burizalor caught her fist and whipped her back with his tail. He opened his right hand and blasted both young boys back. "Heh, too easy. I can't believe how utterly easy it's been and these enhancements are certainly worth it!" As he gloated, unbeknownst to him, BanchoLeomon jumped down from behind and brought down his Dankon sword over the mechanized villain's head.

"_**King Lion!**_"

Before BanchoLeomon's attack landed, Burizalor flickered out from view.

_**Wham!**_

BanchoLeomon slightly doubled over as Burizalor reappeared with an elbow buried in the brave warrior's abdomen.

"What was that just now? I was just mulling over my next tactic and you so rudely interrupted me."

"You.. won't win..."

"Another generic heroic banter. Got anything else to say before I kill you?"

"THIS!" BanchoLeomon bellowed, quickly gaining a second wind and hefted his right hand. "_**Flash Bantyo Punch!**_" Channeling his fighting spirit, he drove his Ki-imbued fist into Burizalor.

Burizalor caught the warrior's fist and landed a tail whip, sending BanchoLeomon sailing across the shore.

"How boring. Who's left?" Burizalor muttered as ZeedGarurumon landed behind him.

"GET HIM, ZEEDGARURUMON!" Matt hollered from the background.

"Ah yes, Yamato's pet. How could I have forgotten about you?" Burizalor calmly turned and watched ZeedGarurumon gliding up at blinding speed. ZeedGarurumon managed to slam right into Burizalor and pushed him across Tokyo Bay in the distance. Chortling deeply, Burizalor flickered from view.

"NO!" ZeedGarurumon turned as he caught Burizalor hovering over him. "_**Blowback Breath!**_" He expelled a powerful blast, which exploded around Burizalor's position, catching him with a series of explosions that reverberated and dotted across the skies. He turned and followed Burizalor, who coasted through the air. "COME HERE!" He howled and jetted in pursuit of Burizalor. As he closed in, ZeedGarurumon launched simultaneous missiles and laser projectiles that blasted around Burizalor. "_**Fullmetal Blaze!**_"

Suddenly, Burizalor vanished from ZeedGarurumon's vantage point. This quickly threw the metallic wolf off as Burizalor reappeared and hovered over ZeedGarurumon.

As ZeedGarurumon turned, a beam blasted through his right shoulder.

"_**Death Beam!**_"

One shot cut off ZeedGarurumon's momentum and sent him plunging toward the beach.

"NO! ZEEDGARURUMON!" Matt cried out as he hurried toward his partner. He angrily glared up at Burizalor and cursed. "Bastard!"

"Don't be like that, my former disciple," Burizalor chortled, descending on the beach. "I'll give you another chance to join me."

"Get bent. I'm not kissing your ass anymore."

"The kind of answer I'd expect from an ape," the tyrant smirked as he backhanded Matt down and left him laying next to ZeedGarurumon.

"MATT! NO!" TK shouted as he raced across the beach.

"TK!" Kari shouted as she and Davis hurried to stop the Bearer of Hope.

Matt barked out toward TK and the others. "_**STAY BACK! DON'T EVEN COME NEAR!**_"

"MATT!" MetalLilamon cried out as she raced to where Matt was laying.

Burizalor turned his view as he noted MetalLilamon and the Magna warriors were gliding toward the others. He flickered and reappeared, quickly obstructing the Magna warriors' paths.

"Going somewhere, young warriors?" The tyrant chortled as he pressed a switch on his left hip. "You five have been a thorn on my side. I've just got the solution to get rid of those Magna powers of yours." With that, he pulled out a black orb from his belt. He crushed it in his palm, shattering the orb into five smaller ones. "Have these!" He flung the orbs toward the Magna warriors and quickly targeted their D-Vices.

"No! He's using the Warlord's tactic!" NinjaStingmon shouted.

"Move!" Seraphimmon cried out.

"Heh," Burizalor chuckled as he caught on their tactic and moved his right hand, swerving the orbs after the Magna warriors. "You can't escape!"

As the orbs homed in on their D-Vices, the black orbs entered their devices and infected them. The Magna warriors watched as their D-Vices turned black and lost access to their Magna Evolution powers. Each warrior turned back to normal, bringing shock and distress to the Digi-Destined.

"Ah, that takes care of that," Burizalor chortled. "Now, you can't utilize your Magna forms anymore. Those orbs contain a virus that blocks out access to your Magna powers. Sorry, but I forgot to mention this as one of the new toys incorporated into my enhanced body."

Tike scowled. "With or without our Magna powers, we can still fight ya!"

"Yes, but I doubt you can beat me without them," the tyrant corrected the child.

"C'mon, we're gonna finish this!" Sam exclaimed as he and his friends surrounded Burizalor.

As the five warriors converged head-on from all angles, Burizalor merely threw his right hand and 'force pushed' Kara back. He turned and tail whipped Tike aside. He grabbed David and threw him into a wall. He caught Sam with a backhanded fist. Then, he caught and rung Keke by her neck with his tail. He yanked her forward and landed a gut punch, making her double over and fall in excruciating pain.

"And the dust mites have fallen," Burizalor muttered as he shifted his focus back on the Digi-Destined and their Digimon. "You're all that's left, Chosen."

"He... He just flat out beat them!" Davis exclaimed. "This guy is... just... on a whole different league than we are!"

"He just took their Magna powers away and utterly annihilated them!" Joe exclaimed. "Now what...?"

TK shook his head. "No... it just can't end here!"

Sora, Mimi, and Izzy tended to their Digimon while realizing how futile their efforts had been with Burizalor. The renewed tyrant returned with a vengeance and served a beatdown, which none of them would ever forget. The tyrant's new unspeakable power was staggering. None could've seen this coming. Burizalor came well-equipped and prepared, utilizing his new enhanced abilities to overpower his enemies.

Dismayed, Kari sank to her knees and cried. "...no... this just can't be! After all that..."

"We couldn't even put a dent on him!" TK said.

Matt gritted his teeth as he tried to stand. "Burizalor... you came well prepared for us... clever bastard. You've won... do what you want."

"Hey! How could you say, Matt?" Davis called out on Matt's remark.

"But, you'll have to do it... by killing me first!" The Bearer of Friendship admirably declared.

Burizalor folded his arms, shaking his head in irritation. "Yamato, you're a glutton for death. I'll be gladly to kill you again, my former subject."

"Matt... no..." Keke mumbled as she struggled to move."Matt... get out of there!"

Mimi gasped as she saw Matt dropping his guard. "Matt...? _**MATT! GET OUT OF THERE!**_"

Suddenly, an impatient Lady Myotismon interjected during the exchange. "My love, let's dispense of these foolhardy children and their pets. We came here to destroy the Ascendant and none of these insects are an Ascendant."

Burizalor snorted. "Ah, but I was just having fun. You and your cohorts can begin slaughtering the human population. I'll join you later." He shifted and fixated a terrifying gaze to the Digi-Destined. "I won't leave here until Taichi get here. After all, we have an old score to settle."

LadyMyotismon nodded. "So be it." She called out to the fleet assembled behind her. "Soldiers, spread out and began exterminating the humans in that city across the ocean! I, LadyMyotismon, command you!"

"YES MILADY!" The fleet roared out in unison.

"They're gonna attack our home!" Izzy cried out.

"Our families!" Yolei screamed.

Cody quivered with utter fright and contempt. "These monsters are sending soldiers to kill those innocent people and our families?"

Matt snarled. "_**NOT ON MY WATCH! BURIZALOR, EYES HERE!**_"

TK, Davis, and Kari quickly assembled in front of Matt as Burizalor glared them down.

"Four for the price of one? Fair enough," Burizalor smirked as he pointed a finger at their direction. "This makes my job easier."

"_**DAVIS! TK! KARI!**_" Sora cried.

Mimi turned away and covered her eyes. "NO!"

As 15 soldiers took off into the air, Burizalor gathered a beam of light at the tip of his finger.

"Be gone forever, Chosen."

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

_**Swish!**_

_**Slash!**_

_**Swish!**_

Suddenly, in an unexpected turn of events, the 15 soldiers all dropped in a giant heap. Some were sliced into pieces as others fell with holes in their chests. The slain Digimon soldiers piled on the shores and became deleted. All eyes looked up in utter disbelief and shock as a human figure and a creature resembling a Pegasusmon descended from the air.

"WHAT THE HELL CAUSED THAT?" Matt exclaimed.

Yolei gawked, having witnessed the fallen Digimon been sliced into pieces. "Ugh, now that was gross! I'm gonna be sick!"

Cody frowned. "Whoever did it... killed all of those Digimon..."

Ken blinked thrice. "Look! Up there! There's someone coming down with..."

TK gasped. "A Pegasusmon?"_ Like mine?_

Their questions were answered as a Pegasusmon descended on the shore with a teenage youth standing by his side. The mysterious short-haired, blond teen wore gray pants, yellow boots, and a blue long-sleeved vest coupled with a black muscle shirt underneath. The Crest of Hope was embroidered on the left side of his chest. The youth had a long strap-on sword sheath tied behind his back. The mysterious youth pierced a cold and intense glare toward Burizalor, LadyMyotismon, and the remaining 10 enemy soldiers.

A strong wind whistled by, brushing across the space between the villains and the mysterious, blonde-haired youth and the Pegasusmon.

The Digital Humans stirred as they looked ahead.

Keke weakly muttered. "...who is he?"

"Who... who is that?" Sora murmured, taken aback by the youth's sudden entrance.

Matt stared toward the teen. "...he's... facing Burizalor and his crew?"

Mimi blinked as she eyed the teen, muttering. "But, why...?"

Sheathing a long sword behind him, the youth stood his ground and shot a murderous glare the villainous duo.

Taken aback, Burizalor scoffed. "Can we help you with something, Earthling?"

The youth spoke calmly but with a hint of malice in his tone. "Burizalor, I'm here to _kill_ you."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**I'll Defeat Burizalor! Another Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The mysterious 'no name' youth has appeared! A Pegasusmon, the Crest of Hope symbol on his jacket, and blond hair? Who is he? Heh, you newbies to the series are in for a surprise. To those of you who know this guy, well, enjoy seeing this guy in action! This guy recently made an appearance in my _Dawn of Chaos_ story and saved a certain Kuiper Sailor Senshi. ;)

I skipped over what sounded like a potential divergence story for 02, but I wanted jump right to this part. So, a recap was in order. If you noticed, BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon are nowhere to be mentioned in the recap or by any of the Digi-Destined. Well, guess what? They _haven't_ even appeared yet in this series! What a twist! But, they _will _appear in completely new roles once we get to the heart of the Artificials Saga. Don't fret, my fans!

I think it's safe to say, judging from gave the recap and how _that_ specific character is being built, who's gonna be Gohan in the forthcoming arcs. If you haven't noticed already, then you're blind. ;)

I gave Mecha-Burizalor more action scenes, since Mecha-Freeza never got to show off his goods in _Dragonball Z/Z Kai_. But, I kept his beatdown on the whole group short and simple. Sure didn't wanna drag it out. For me, this builds better suspense.

So, yes, the mysterious youth shows up and confronts Burizalor. Next chapter will be the big turning point leading to the next major arc. Guess why? The next chapter title is pretty much a spoiler in itself.

That's all for now! This is, I believe, the longest chapter I've edited so far. _Kai_ season 2 starts off with a bang!

Send a review, see ya next time, and stay gold!


	56. I'll Defeat Burizalor! A New Ascendant!

**A/N:** The mysterious youth faces the Big Bad from _**Kai**_ Season 1 and LadyMyotismon.

We'll see how this goes.

RazenX: No, the Magna Warriors/D3s don't age. Their bodies kinda operate in the nature Gigais work in _Bleach_. They're more or less spirits given artificial bodies, and require them to even leave X's realm. Though, at this point, their artificial bodies have adapted and taken on more organic features. While 'tis a shame they lost their Magna powers, they'll push forward to become Ascendants. Bigger enemies are coming, so new power-ups are required.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Tokyo Bay/Outside LadyMyotismon's Mothership/2:50 PM**_

The unnamed blonde youth stood across from the two super villains, who gawked at him having heard his death threat. He didn't budge and take his scornful eyes off the duo.

LadyMyotismon blinked, breaking out of the state of befuddlement. She simply muttered. "Come again, boy?"

"I've come to kill_ you_ two," the young man coldly responded.

Once again taken aback, Burizalor and LadyMyotismon gawked mockingly toward him. They turned and faced each other, chuckling to themselves. Naturally, being two of the Digiverse's supreme tyrants, they weren't going to let a human boy talk down to them.

"Oh, did you hear that, milady?"

"Yes I did. How adorable."

Burizalor chortled, shaking his head nonchalantly. "Kill us? Heh, heh, the ignorance of these humans is bliss." He turned and glanced over to the defeated Digi-Destined and company. "Just look what I did to them."

"Take a look," the evil mistress noted Pegasusmon standing next to the mysterious youth. "He seems to be a Chosen like the others."

"Oh, indeed," the tyrant added. "So, you're a Chosen then?"

The mysterious youth candidly retorted. "I know who you are. You're Burizalor I take it."

Upon hearing his name spouted by the boy, Burizalor was somewhat surprised.

"It's no mystery. I know all about you."

Intrigued, he turned and glared at the teenage boy. "Fufufu, I'm honored my name is well known on this backwater world." He sighed, shaking his head. "It's a shame you have little knowledge of what I'm truly capable of. I am after all the mightiest force in the Digiverse."

"I also know you're going to _die_ here."

Irked by the boy's snide remark, Burizalor rattled and scowled at his direction. "You've got a big mouth." He turned and saw Boltmon behind him. "You, go scan the boy's battle power and get rid of him."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor!" Boltmon responded as he stepped forward.

"The rest of you spread out and finish the other Chosen!"

With that, the remaining nine soldiers fanned across. They completely surrounded the boy and the Pegasusmon. Not flinching an inch, the teen didn't budge an inch and eyed every single soldier forming a circle around them. Pegasusmon, too, didn't budge from his position and watched the soldiers carefully.

"I am giving you guys fair warning," the boy warned the Nightmare Soldiers. "You're going to regret attacking me and the Chosen. Leave for your own good."

The soldiers stifled with laughter upon hearing the teen's threat and treated it as nothing more than a bluff.

"You've got some nerve, boy," scowled a MetalPhantomon.

Boltmon walked forward, activating his scouter. "I've got this one, ya'll" His scouter scanned the teen's battle power, quickly getting a confirmed reading. "A battle power of only 5. Feh, stupid boy." He pointed an arm cannon and directed it toward the boy's direction. "You and your pet don't need to worry. Say your prayers and say goodbye."

Boltmon fired a single cannon beam.

"HEY! YOU! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" TK shouted from the sidelines.

Kari covered her eyes. "NO!"

"IDIOT! MOVE!" Matt roared.

The teen threw his right hand forward and deflected the beam away, sending it hurtling into the ocean. The Digi-Destined and company gawked in absolute shock at the startling event. Even Boltmon was quickly taken aback. He fired three more shots, which the boy backhanded with just _one_ hand. The beams were sent hurtling through a rock face sitting in the distance.

"Gah...? What the hell?" Boltmon stammered, blinking in shock.

_**Shoom.**_

With blinding speed, the boy ran up and landed an elbow into Boltmon's chin, one-shotting the behemoth into LadyMyotismon's ship. Just like that, the mysterious youth made short work of a mega-level Digimon armed with a cannon. Pegasusmon trotted over behind his partner and kicked his feet into the air excitedly.

Intrigued, Burizalor faced the boy and smirked. "Oh."

"Not bad," LadyMyotismon remarked.

"Why, you...!" An Astamon howled. "Kill those two!"

Leading the Nightmare Soldiers forward, Astamon and his cohorts charged to meet the boy head-on. The youth readied his sword and charged at them with blinding speed. In less than a second, a series of sword swings pierced the area and flashes of light passed through the Nightmare Soldiers. The boy landed in the middle of the where the soldiers stood.

As he sheathed his sword, the Nightmare Soldiers collapsed and became deleted one by one.

The youth and Pegasusmon turned their focus back to the two tyrants.

Astonished, Burizalor offered the duo a courteous smile. "This just might be interesting."

"Indeed, my love," LadyMyotismon offered.

Pegasusmon de-evolved into Patamon and landed the boy's right shoulder. Parting his side to one side, he prepared for a face-off with the Digiverse's most feared duo.

Stunned in bewildered silence, the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans watched the sequence of startling events unfold before their eyes. Davis, TK, Kari, and Matt were the ones watching the closest as they offered startled expressions.

"Wow... did you guys... see that?" Davis stammered.

TK nodded. "He has a Patamon, who was just a Pegasusmon, but... just who is he?" _Call me crazy, but he kinda looks like me and Matt!_

"That boy... he just took out all of their cronies!" Kari exclaimed.

The Bearer of Friendship scoffed, observing the sword-wielding teen. _Whoever he is, he just took out Burizalor's men by himself... who the hell is this kid?_

Mimi watched, astonished with the boy's presence. "...that boy..."

Keke stood up, holding her left side. "...so, that was the Ki I just felt a few minutes ago..." _X, do you know any of this?_

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 56: I'll Defeat Burizalor! A New Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Outside LadyMyotismon's Mothership/2:53 PM**_

In no time, the Digi-Destined's partners and the Digital Humans were recovering whilst regaining their composure. They had not only witnessed a human boy easily eradicate a whole fleet of well-trained Nightmare Soldiers, but speculated of how the boy and his Digimon turned up out of nowhere. This shocking event could herald a turning point against Burizalor's incursion.

It didn't take long for Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BanchoLeomon, and the Digimon to sense the energy emanating from the mysterious boy.

"You guys feel that?" Sam inquired, turning toward his cohorts.

Nodding, Kara added. "Yeah..."

Tike blinked thrice. "Damn, he's got a strong Ki!"

David replied. "Got that right, Tike!"

"Who is this boy? I've never seen him before," BanchoLeomon confirmed.

Keke chimed in while dusting herself off. "I think we can all attest to that, BanchoLeomon. None of us know this guy."

"If you guys don't know him, does X know him?" TK asked.

Nodding, Keke replied. "Nah, I don't think. I doubt it."

Both Matt and TK closely observed the mysterious boy's features from the distance he was standing.

"The other Digimon would slowly revive their composure while the Digi-Destined watched on in total shock at what just transpired over the past few moments. TK and Matt took a good look at the boy.

"I don't want to sound crazy, but that kid looks just like me!" The Bearer of Hope declared as he pointed out the boy's defining blond hair and a little of his facial features. "Except, he looks a little older. Not by much though."

"He looks anywhere between 13 and 17," Matt remarked. "On top of that, I see the Crest of Hope symbol emblazoned on his vest."

"I see it too, brother."

"And his Patamon was just a Pegasusmon a minute ago. Things aren't too clear," the Bearer of Friendship stated, gritting his teeth. _Does that mean he, too, possesses some Crest of Hope? Is he a new Chosen we're not aware of? Why haven't X and Gennai informed us about him?_

"Wow, what he did was just awesome... I'm glad he's on our side," Yolei said. "At least, I hope..."

Sora nervously stammered."But, I don't... like his chances... he's facing Burizalor and LadyMyotismon character. He and his partner can't win by themselves!"

"Sora's right! He's gonna get himself killed!" Mimi cried out passionately. "We have to stop him!"

"No, we mustn't interfere," BanchoLeomon remarked as he keenly observed the mysterious boy.

"Why not?" Ken protested. "Mimi's right! We have to go...!"

"BanchoLeomon's right, guys," Sam chimed in. "This is his battle now."

"We're able to sense his Ki," Keke said, biting her bottom lip."It's best we stay out of this."

"You guys are crazy!" Davis exclaimed.

David frowned. "No, we just know he's suppressing his full reserved power. You just saw what he did."

"No _normal_ human can pull that off," said Kara. "He must be like us."

"But, are you guys certain?" Cody inquired to the Digital Humans.

The Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon didn't give Cody a proper response as they focused on the quiet confrontation across from them. What they were about to witness was historic in itself as they mulled over the mysterious boy's existence.

"Just as we thought," Sam said. "The boy is concealing his true power. Though, I speculate if he can finish Burizalor and LadyMyotismon by himself."

"Don't worry, Cody," Shakkoumon spoke up as Cody turned and saw his partner sitting up. "I, too, can sense the boy's power... trust in what they tell you."

"Shakkoumon," Cody murmured as he glanced back to the confrontation.

"It's about to start," Keke announced to everyone.

Clenching his fists, Matt watched the boy closely. _Let's see if you live up to the hype, kid._

xxxxx

Chortling deeply, Lady Myotismon conveyed a calm demeanor around the boy's presence. "Mmmhmm, he's really good."

"Heh, yes, for an _Earthling_," Burizalor added.

Narrowing his eyes coldly, the youth remarked with an open threat. "You two. It's your turn now."

"Ohohoho, did you hear that, my love?" chuckled LadyMyotismon, smiling with her vampire teeth revealed. "Now he said he wants to_ kill_ us. How cute."

"Humph, what a bluff," Burizalor said as he reproached the boy and his partner. "I'll give you two some advice. Take it if you wish. My late-father used to tell me: _the half-strong die first_. That's age old lesson even you should be accustomed to and soon you'll learn the hard way."

The calm youth shot back with a half-cocked smirk. "That's advice _you_ should take for yourself."

Miffed by the boy's snide retort, Burizalor clenched his fist. "Why you...!"

"It takes guts to come all the way to Earth, half-dead in a robotic suit... _just to be killed._ I'm taking you two down in seconds. I know this well."

Burizalor gritted his teeth. "You _know_ this well? That's some mouth you've got, boy!" He eased down his anger and shook his head. "Oh, ho, what a quaint expression."

"Burizalor, you've better bring everything you've got," the youth warned the mechanized tyrant. "Unlike Taichi, I will show no mercy."

Startled by the boy revealing the Ascendant's name, Burizalor was left speechless. "...?"

"_Taichi?_" LadyMyotismon added.

"That's the name of the Ascendant, milady," Burizalor reminded her as he shifted his view to the boy and the Patamon. "I take it you're one of _his_ colleagues?"

"I've never met him. I just _know_ him," the youth bluntly answered. "By the way, you just said you'd make the Ascendant suffer by killing the other Digi-Destined and all the Earthlings before he gets here. Am I correct?"

The tyrant's devilish smirk widened. "Yes, and you two will be joining the Digi-Destined and their friends behind you. Of course, since you've slaughtered my men, I'll have to do all the work and let milady watch you all suffer in agonizing pain."

The blond-haired teen replied. "I suppose that was a miscalculation on your part."

Burizalor nodded off the boy's proclamation. "Such naivety. I can easily cleanse this whole planet of the human filth in the blink of an eye."

"_That's_ not what I _meant_," he shot back, quickly drawing Burizalor's attention. "The miscalculation I'm talking about..." He added with a smile, which exuded sheer confidence. "...was believing Taichi was the only Ascendant. There's one standing in front of you."

Upon hearing this stunning revelation, Burizalor and LadyMyotismon were equally surprised. Both fell silent and mulled over the boy's apparent _bluff_.

And Burizalor didn't take long to laugh at the boy's ridiculous claim.

"Heh, you're quite the comedian, boy," the tyrant cackled as he hysterically laughed off the boy's quick bluff. "Hahaha! May be you can _kill_ me with your humor instead! What do you make of this, milady?"

LadyMyotismon chortled. "He's got a cute sense of humor, I'll give him that."

"He's got no proof, milady. I'll make short work of this boy..."

**(Cue Dragonball Z Insert Song **_**Battle Point Unlimited**_**)**

The boy smiled and hefted his head upward. An object glowed inside his right pocket whilst golden light slowly engulfed the Patamon. The earth under the youth's feet began shifting and rocks levitated off the ground. Patamon and the boy's energy slowly grew in conjunction, causing Burizalor and LadyMyotismon to cease laughter. Clenching his fists, the boy focused as the innate energies in his body surfaced. A golden outline of energy emanated from the boy, which alarmed Burizalor.

The tyrant's face contorted with fright, stammering between his word. "N-No... it... it... can't...be...!"

"Wh...what's this?" LadyMyotismon hissed, gawking at the surreal moment.

The youthful warrior channeled his energies in conjunction with a D-3 Digivice in his pants and Patamon's tiny frame. All three energies converged, empowering the boy and forming constructs around him. The constructs themselves resembled armor as they immersed with the golden aura-imbued youth. The boy's blue color faded and turned emerald green. Patamon vanished off his shoulder and turned into a golden beam, quickly entering the boy as he absorbed his partner. Then, an object resembling a Crest, which had the symbol of Hope emblazoned on it, being incorporated into his being. The golden glow around him solidified and engulfed him, changing the youth's outward appearance.

An eye-gaped Burizalor backed away, his face conveyed absolute terror upon witnessing this surreal moment. "Gah... augh... no!"

A speechless LadyMyotismon blinked in utter befuddlement.

The entire vicinity began trembling as power built around the boy, whose golden sheen began expanding outward. The Digi-Destined watched as the surreal and rare moment unfolded before their very eyes. The Digimon and the Digital Humans were drawn to the boy's growing energies, sensing a bigger storm forthcoming.

"WOW! Are you guys seeing this?" Joe shouted, gaping in aghast.

TK stammered, trembling in disbelief."N-N-No way! That golden light..."

Kari watched in bedazzlement. "Golden light... he's... he's becoming... an Ascendant just like my brother did!"

Davis staggered back, trying to shake off this surreal scene. "I'm getting flashbacks of Magnamon!"

Imperialdramon observed the golden sheen around the boy's figure. "Me, too, but this guy's power is off the charts! This is much stronger power than I was ever able to give off, even as Magnamon!" The Veemon side to the Jogress-fused mega proclaimed, which bedazzled even Davis.

"Look at Burizalor, guys!" Sora cried out.

Mimi noted the tyrant cowering away from the boy. "He's... scared?"

"Feel that, guys?" Keke smirked, observing the boy from afar.

Tike, Kara, David, and Sam nodded in unison, greatly anticipating what's to come.

BanchoLeomon keenly analyzed the mysterious youth. _This is the first time I'm witnessing an Ascendant transformation. Such incredible power!_

Matt gritted his teeth whilst watching the now golden-haired boy. _Now, this guy has the Ascendant power? How is that possible? We've never even met him before!_

Completing his Ascendant transformation, the mysterious youth stepped through the thick golden sheen surrounding him. The boy now wore light golden armor and a bodysuit with an outward body design resembling MagnaAngemon's, the Ultimate form of Patamon. The attire was modified to fight his human frame. His sword remained sheathed and strapped over his back. He retained his normal human face with his now green eyes burning with scorn toward the tyrant and his lover. His golden hair somewhat turned spiky and flowed along with the wind. Adorning his back were a pair of metal-based wings, shaped like blades. As he stopped, the Ascendant produced another golden sheen, which engulfed him from head to toe, granting him a holy entrance for all to witness.

Burizalor gazed onward whilst his face contorted, shaking off the humiliating flashbacks of his encounter with Omega X. The past not only was coming back to haunt him, but give him a swift reminder of what happened when he last encountered an Ascendant. His eyes fell on the emerald eyes sending a murderous gaze toward his direction. Burizalor's entire body shook just staring at a figure resembling Omega X.

"So, this is an Ascendant," LadyMyotismon remarked, her eyes and mouth gaped at the astonishing sight unfold before her eyes.

"...Those eyes... they have the _same_ eyes!" The frightened tyrant panicked.

The boy gave a half-cocked smirk. "I'm Angemon X."

Burizalor sneered in response and readied his cannon. "Grrrr!"

"What's wrong, Burizalor? Come at me!"

"You... _**YOU WILL DIE, BOY!**_" roared Burizalor, who pointed and fired a clear shot from his massive cannon. "_**Breezer Cannon... FIRE!**_"

_**BA-SHOOM!**_

The giant beam impacted Angemon X head-on, who took it with full force without budging from his position.

"_**BURN IN THE EVERLASTING BURST OF MY INVINCIBLE POWER!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"NOOO! HE GOT HIM!" Davis cried out.

"WHY DIDN'T HE MOVE?" TK shouted.

Ophanimon gaped, watching the sequence of events. "Kari. He just called himself Angemon X," She murmured as she noticed the Child of Light watching in astonishment. "What are you thinking?"

Matt punched the ground and cursed. "GOD DAMN YOU! ANOTHER ASCENDANT AND I'M NOT ONE YET?"

ZeedGarurumon stood up, shaking off the effects from Burizalor's attack. "Is it over?"

"That boy... just who is he?" Mimi said, watching the billowing smoke where Angemon X once stood. "Please, don't die..." She said, pressing both hands against her chest whilst maintaining some hope for the mysterious youth's chances of surviving Burizalor's attack.

"Yolei?" Silphymon muttered as he walked behind his partner. "What do you make of this?"

"I... I..." Yolei was speechless, having witnessed an Ascendant transformation for the first time. Of course, she would be utterly out of her mind seeing a human turn into an armored and golden-haired warrior. Silphymon was starting to get the point and was unable to get through his partner.

Ken walked up to Yolei, trying to snap his girlfriend out of it. "Yolei? Hey, Yolei!"

"She's completely out of it," Cody remarked.

"That's an understatement, Cody!" The Bearer of Kindness exclaimed.

Overhearing the group rambling on behind him, Sam turned and approached Yolei. He snapped his fingers in front of the purple-haired girl, finally bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Who-what-where-when-how?" Yolei madly shook up and rambled on. "I'm still alive?"

"Yes, you are, but we've got more pressing concerns right now," Sam pointed toward the conflict at hand. "This is a battle we all have to watch. It's crucial we do, because you'll see what an Ascendant is capable of."

"The older Digi-Destined already have seen Tai turn into one," Cody pressed. "Now, it's out turn to see one in person. We can't miss this."

Ken walked over, grabbing Yolei's hand to comfort her. Sam watched from the corner of his eye, smiling with approval over the couple's growing bond.

BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans focused whilst probing the Ascendant's Ki signature.

"C'mon..." Sam murmured.

"Wait, are you sensing this now?" BanchoLeomon added.

Keke's smile widened. "Damn straight."

xxxxx

Glancing over the destruction his attack made, Burizalor lowered his cannon and approved of his own handiwork. Just one shot, he completely reduced what would be a big threat to his life into a smoking crater. A thick black smoke screen encompassed over the vicinity where Angemon X once stood. Smiling, Burizalor turned toward his lover, who nodded.

"He sure didn't last long, my love. Guess he was just all flare and no substance."

Burizalor chortled, shrugging. "What can I say? He wasn't the _real_ As..." He paused briefly and pivoted his head. His eyes shot wide open as a figure stood amidst the smoke screen.

As the smoke cleared, Angemon X stood out completely unscathed.

"Why... you... vermin..." The tyrant growled, shooting a hateful glare at the Ascendant.

"Is that really all you have, Burizalor?" Angemon X scoffed. "I'm not impressed."

Burizalor bellowed. "Then, why don't you take... _**ANOTHER THEN? VERMIN!**_" He readied his cannon and repeated another massive blast. "_**Breezer Cannon... FIRE!**_"

_**BA-SHOOM!**_

"BURIZALOR!" LadyMyotismon shouted as she threw her cape in front and shielded herself. "DON'T GET TOO HASTY! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED, TOO!"

"_**HAAAAAA!**_" Angemon X shouted a loud battle cry as he threw his hands forward, catching the massive beam. He crushed the beam with his hands, seemingly making it diffuse.

"WHAT?" The tyrant gaped.

Dropping out of his defensive posture, Angemon X smiled and faced Burizalor. In less time, the Ascendant was easily able to catch Burizalor's cannon blast and crush it, an astonishing feat in itself as it would've destroyed the whole landscape altogether if not nullified.

xxxxx

The Digi-Destined watched in awkward silence, watching Angemon X making Burizalor's attack look utterly pathetic. Though in Kari, TK, and the older Digi-Destined's case, seeing an Ascendant in person was nothing new to them. But, Davis and the New Digi-Destined were watching a battle between super warriors.

"Unreal," Izzy muttered.

Davis spat out. "I should be saying that!"

"We gave it our all trying to beat that monster," Garudamon stated.

TK gulped. "That's for sure and this guy is making short work of Burizalor's attacks!"

Kari watched the Ascendant closely, probing the prodigious energies emanating from his presence. "His power... it's almost on par with Omega X's back on Spira. Maybe a little more."

"What?" Seraphimon overheard the Child of Light's speculation.

BanchoLeomon interjected. "Kari, you're correct. And there's no telling if this boy further open the floodgates to his power."

xxxxx

Utterly feeling discontent, Burizalor tried shaking off his blind anger and refocus on another tactic.

"Wow, this boy... he's bold and daring, and dare I say _out of this world_?" LadyMyotismon remarked.

The mechanized tyrant offered no response, initially keeping his view locked on the Ascendant.

xxxxx

_**Sovereign's Realm/2:57 PM**_

Azulongmon observed the whole battle through the viewing orb. Even he was astounded with what's been transpiring back on Earth.

"_**Zhuqiaomon, I don't know what to say about this, but this young man and his Digimon... they've somehow been able to converge their powers and unlocked the legendary power**_," the great dragon promptly stated, slightly turning his head whilst glancing toward the red phoenix. "_**His power is on a similar level of the Bearer of Courage back on Spira.**_"

"_**Humph.**_" Zhuqiaomon scoffed, glancing over the orb as a split view of Angemon X and Burizalor was displayed. "_**So it seems, but where did this boy come from? And isn't there only supposed to be one Ascendant every thousand cycles?**_"

"_**Yes, and this boy's apparent entrance was an unexpected twist in itself. However, in my recent visions, I was able to foresee more than one Ascendant in the coming age.**_"

Baihumon quickly asserted. "_**Azulongmon, you don't mean... could this boy be a harbinger to the rise of more Ascendants in our universe?**_"

"_**Now, I see understand why Burizalor has sought to eliminate those whose power could exceed his own,**_" Zhuqiaomon remarked. "_**He was attempting to prevent an inevitable uprising.**_ _**But, alas, he's failed to do so... beginning with the Bearer of Courage.**_"

"_**This Ascendant power does bear fruit and could be what we require to stop any forthcoming threat. There still remains other great evils that exceed even Burizalor's terrifying strength.**_"

The other Beasts remained silent as Azulongmon said what the others wanted to state otherwise. The great dragon said it all and quite frankly the others couldn't object... for now, at least.

Gennai watched the orb, anticipating the next course of action the Ascendant was willing to take. _Whoever you are, kid. Be careful, you're doing us all a huge favor! End the tyrant once and for all!_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/2:58 PM**_

Observing the events from his world, X smiled and folded his arms. "Good work, kid. You've got this one under control." _I know you aren't from this universe. You're from another timeline. Well, if you can finish off Burizalor, then we'll know the true purpose why you came here. _"It has come to pass, my friend." He sensed someone approach behind him. "Simms. It's just as we predicted." He turned and saw an old, bearded man wearing a business suit.

"Indeed, it has come to pass," Simms stated. "Another Ascendant..."

"And this is just the beginning," the masked man affirmed, firmly standing in his position. "With the loss of their D-Vices, they, too, will be wearing the gold."

"You mean..."

X nodded, smiling behind his mask. "Yep. Now, but that all depends if this time traveler can finish off Burizalor."

"Right, I understand," Simms said.

The masked man refocused on the crucial battle at hand. _The future of our world rests on you now, kid. Finish Burizalor off for good!_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Tokyo Bay/Outside LadyMyotismon's Mothership/2:59 PM**_

Angemon X called out on Burizalor's failed attempts. "Burizalor, you're a fool. These half-cocked attempts are going nowhere. You had two chances. This is your _last_ one."

The tyrant snorted. "I've grown weary of this." With that, he took off into the air and hovered 55 feet over the vicinity. Angemon X, LadyMyotismon, and everyone gazed upward as the tyrant established a far distance from the others. Pointing his finger forward, he channeled his energies into the tip of his robotic finger and slowly forged a glowing black ball. "_**Death Ball!**_" The size of the ball grew exponentially, growing 30 times his own size. "Heh." He locked on his target, who stood out in the open and watched the cackling tyrant. "Let's see you take this!"

xxxxx

The Digi-Destined and the others watched in horror as they recalled Burizalor's Death Ball, which packed enough power to destroy a planet. With his new enhancements, the mechanized tyrant was able to forge a Death Ball ten times greater and larger than before. This would surely be the end of their planet if nothing is done to stop the madman. The Digi-Destined stood their ground, ready for the worst as their Digimon and the Digital Humans barricaded them whilst shielding them from the tons of debris being kicked up at their direction.

xxxxx

_**Sovereign's Realm/3:00 PM**_

Azulongmon sensed the growing dark energy emanating from Earth. "_**No, that's...**_"

Ebonwumon reaffirmed. "_**The planet-crushing force that wiped the main Digital World under my jurisdiction.**_"

"_**And he's about to unleash it on the human world!**_" Baihumon roared.

Gennai yelled out at the orb. "STOP HIM BEFORE HE DESTROYS THEIR WORLD!"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/3:00 PM**_

"DAMN IT!" X cursed as his cry reached across the Other World. "Burizalor's going for the Death Ball that destroyed the Northern Digital World and Planet Spira! Earth won't be able to sustain an enhanced version of it!" He balled up his fists. "C'mon, kid! I doubt even you could stop that attack!"

Simms dropped to one knee and prayed. "Come on, boy."

_It's all on YOU! If not then, Omega X might have to step in! _X mused.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Tokyo Bay/Outside LadyMyotismon's Mothership/3:00 PM**_

Shooting a sadistic, gleeful glare toward the Ascendant, Burizalor waved his finger over the condensed and erratic black ball. Angemon X slowly turned and patiently waited for his adversary to throw it.

"Burizalor! No, you'll destroy this world!" LadyMyotismon shouted. "Don't you want a world to fight Taichi on?"

"We'll I suppose we'll finish off Taichi and his pet across time and space!" Burizalor cried out as he flung the Death Ball toward Angemon X's direction. "_**NOW DIE!**_"

After throwing his Death Ball, Angemon X watched it close in at his direction. The ball slowly caved in front of him and impacted the ground, crushing the Ascendant beneath the earth. With earth-shattering force, the giant ball crushed the ground and sunk deeper, forging a massive crater in its wake. Burizalor cackled hysterically as his voice oozed with sadistic pleasure. The sense of urgency of finishing everything off in one fell swoop couldn't have come with good timing.

"My love! Let's get off this backwater world before the ball reaches the core!" LadyMyotismon ordered as she prepared to take off into her mothership.

Burizalor hovered near LadyMyotismon to join her in the escape.

Suddenly, both warlords turned as the Death Ball was being _pushed_ out and hefted by Angemon X. Their eyes gaped in utter disbelief as Angemon X firmly held the giant ball and walked out of the crater with it in hand.

"BUT, HOW?" Burizalor screamed.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" LadyMyotismon cried.

Angemon X hoisted the massive orb overheard and smiled toward the tyrant. His smile curved into a grin, which further ignited the tyrant's anger.

"Yo-You won't get away with this!"

"Sorry, but this does belong to you."

Burizalor hastily fired a beam, which impacted the Death Ball and exploded over Angemon X's head. The explosion engulfed the Ascendant and seemingly eradicated him in the process. In the wake of the explosion, a massive crater was left with no traces of the boy anywhere.

xxxxx

A brief moment of shock and despair fell on the Digi-Destined as they watched their savior fall in battle.

However, the Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon turned, following the powerful energy that seemingly masked his presence from the villains' blind perception.

xxxxx

Following the wake of the destruction, there was nothing left of Angemon X but a deep crater and water pouring through to fill the hole. Burizalor gazed over the Ascendant's grave and chuckled deeply. LadyMyotismon descended next to the tyrant and formally congratulated him.

"Well done, my love. So much for the _legendary_ Ascendant. Nothing more than flash and no substance."

Both villains shared a boastful laugh, but...

**(Cue Dragonball Z Insert Song **_**Battle Point Unlimited**_**; last second half portion)**

...unbeknownst to them, Angemon X stood position atop of a slope 50 feet behind them. He stared them down diligently and readied for his next attack.

"Well then, let's finish the rest of the dust mites and wait for the _real_ Ascendant to arrive."

Angemon X held out his hands, rapidly making hand motions and threw his hands outward.

The Ascendant roared out, letting the diabolical duo know where he's standing. "_**BURIZALOR!**_"

Following the direction of where Angemon X's yell emanated, Burizalor and LadyMyotismon both whirled around and saw an energy beam hurtling at them. They both took to the air as the blast impacted the ground.

Scowling, Burizalor jetted 30 feet into the air. "Amateurish move! Now, where did you hi...?" He quickly turned and caught Angemon X making a drop on him from above. His entire body frozen stiff with shock as the last images he saw was Angemon X roaring a furious battle cry and cleaving him vertically with his sword.

_**SWISH!**_

One slash was all that was required.

Burizalor's contorted face froze as Angemon X remained in stationary position with his sword. Then, his vision _split_ into two... as well as his whole body _splitting_ into two. The silenced tyrant couldn't even move an inch, but his eyes as his body and cannon became divided.

Speechless, LadyMyotismon witnessed her lover cleaved into two halves.

His demise was inevitable and there was no going back for the tyrant.

"No... my love... you..."

xxxxx

The Digi-Destined and company glanced up, awestruck at what they had just seen. It was the turning point of the entire conflict that began on Spira and would soon end on Earth.

"WHOA!" Davis shouted.

Kari cried out as she pointed up. "LOOK UP THERE! ARE YOU SEEING IT?"

"Yeah, and I can hardly believe it!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's about time," Keke muttered, nodding in approval.

Sam smirked. "It's the end of that monster."

"FINISH HIM OFF, FRIEND!" Tike, Kara, and David hollered in unison.

xxxxx

_**Swish! **_

_**Slash!**_

_**Swish!**_

_**Slash!**_

Angemon X repeatedly hacked and slashed, vertically and horizontally until he cut Burizalor down into an assorted amount of floating flesh and cybernetic pieces. The Ascendant channeled Ki into his right hand and thrust his palm forward, firing a quick beam, which engulfed the shredded remains of the once invincible Digiverse tyrant.

_**BA-SHOOM!**_

**(End theme)**

Witnessing the game changing events unfold, the Digi-Destined and their cohorts stood still in shock.

In just one feel swoop, the mysterious Ascendant wiped out the Digiverse's most feared tyrant into charred debris. Angemon X sheathed his blade and shifted his focus toward LadyMyotismon, who heatedly glared him down. Seeing her own lover being wiped out ignited a spark within her that pushed her urge to take revenge on the Ascendant.

xxxxx

"He... He killed... he killed Burizalor!" Matt exclaimed, awestruck by the quick and decisive end to the digital tyrant.

Izzy added, still startled over what occurred. "Not only that, but he cut Burizalor into bits!"

Davis grinned. "All right, man! You did it!"

Imperialdramon stood upright and steadied himself. "And he did it effortlessly. What a man!"

Kari blinked thrice as she and the others watched LadyMyotismon leading Angemon X across a hill. "We have to follow them!"

"Right! Let's go everyone!" Keke cried out. _I desperately need to know who this guy is!_

"He's heading off to hopefully fight LadyMyotismon!" Sora said as she hopped aboard Garudamon.

"Let's move!" Davis and Ken cried out simultaneously.

The Digi-Destined jumped aboard their respective Digimon as BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans jetted off toward the confrontation.

xxxxx

As they flew off several kilometers across several hills, Angemon X and LadyMyotismon landed atop of a slope near the mothership's stationary position. A quiet and intense stare down followed as LadyMyotismon quietly sized the warrior up. LadyMyotismon calmed her tense demeanor and offered the youth a devilish smirk.

"I must say, boy. That was marvelous. No, more like astounding," LadyMyotismon remarked as she paced forward and towered over the Ascendant. "It took all that raw power to slaughter my love. I must have a man like you by my side. Won't you take my lover's place? His clan and my clan are open to positions for very, very _strong_ warriors. Digiworlds and other planets will all be yours for the taking." She negotiated a large and hefty deal, no individual consumed with greed could turn down.

However, the Ascendant bluntly responded. "I'm not interested."

LadyMyotismon slightly furrowed her brows. "Such a shame. You'll never get a better deal than that. On second thought, that's quite an impressive blade you've got there." She meticulously eyed the sword sheathed behind the youth's back. The very same blade that cleaved her lover in two. "I was astounded by how easily it sliced through Burizalor's armored body like nothing." She openly extended a hand to him. "May I see it?"

Angemon X offered no initial response. 

"What's wrong? Do you not trust me with holding your sword?"

Smirking, Angemon X unsheathed his sword and threw it to LadyMyotismon, who caught it with one hand.

Studying the sword with observation, LadyMyotismon replied. "Just as I thought, this blade was forged by a master. I was thinking the only reason you defeated Burizalor was because you had this blade in hand." Shifting her eyes up, she faced Angemon X suspiciously. "Is that right?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I believe so!" LadyMyotismon smiled devilishly and brandished the sword. "It's all clear now... that without _this_ sword in your possession you're NO match for me!" Grinning from ear to ear, the female warlord charged forward and brought the sword over Angemon X's head...

...who caught it with utter ease one-handed. Taken aback by Angemon X's strength, LadyMyotismon felt the weight of her body pushed forced back by the Ascendant's advancement. Her face tensed as she was pushed further toward the edge of the slope. Angemon X walked forward and placed a hand over her right side.

"You're inaccurate, but I suppose you already figured it out."

"_**NO! WAIT... NO...!**_"

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

Angemon X fired an armor and skin piercing beam through LadyMyotismon's right side, sending her impacting against a rock face. Spitting a mouthful of blood, LadyMyotismon slid down the wall and grunted. Angemon X held his right hand out whilst holding his sword with his left hand. LadyMyotismon quickly came to and glanced up, her eyes gaped in horror.

"Please... spare me... mercy... I surrender!" She pleaded, weakly raising her arms. "I'll... I'll give you one of my precious Digiworlds... no, wait! I'll give you an entire solar system worth of Digiworlds! I swear... I'll change my wicked ways! I'll... _**GIVE YOU MY WORD!**_"

As her pathetic pleas fell on deaf ears, Angemon X mercilessly fired a one-handed beam and sent it toward LadyMyotismon.

"_**AUUGH!**_" LadyMyotismon's screamed before the blast consumed her completely and vaporized the warlord from existence.

Angemon X pivoted his view toward the mothership and fired another beam. Just one beam alone was enough to blow up the entire space craft and reduce it, along with the remains of the fallen soldiers up in smoke. And with it the remnants of Burizalor's pride went up in smoke. And most likely for good.

The Dig-Destined and their cohorts witnessed everything unfold, awestruck by the game changing events. The turning point of the conflict had reached its end. The attempted incursion was thwarted. The two evil tyrants were taken out of the equation, seemingly leaving the Digi-Destined with no enemy to deal with.

And this can be contributed by the mysterious youth, who's capable of becoming an Ascendant.

"Th... That really happened?" Davis gawked.

Joe cried out behind everyone. "Who is this guy?"

As the smoke cleared from the destructive wake, Angemon X sheathed his sword and powered down.

The Ascendant turned back into the mysterious youth and the Patamon.

Taking a deep breath, the teenage boy pivoted his view, startling the Digi-Destined and their friends. His frown became a cordial smile as he faced the whole group.

"Hey, Digi-Destined!" The boy called to them. "Everyone, I'm going to meet Taichi and Agumon! Won't you join me, please?"

The group, minus Matt and BanchoLeomon, responded with blank and shocked expressions. "_**HUH?**_"

"Yeah. I thought so," the youth said as his smile broadened. "Me and Faith are going to meet them. They're going to be arriving here any moment."

"Huh? But how do you know that Tai will be arriving at this same exact location?" asked TK.

"Yeah, just how do you know my brother will be here?" Kari called out to the boy.

BanchoLeomon mused. _What's the story behind this young man? He knows about Tai and Agumon?_

Matt growled. _Wh-Who the hell is _he_? An Ascendant? _Him_? Bullshit! I should be the next Ascendant!_

"I'll explain everything once Taichi gets here!" The boy cried out. "Follow me!"

xxxxx

Next episode:_** Welcome back, Tai and Agumon! The Confession of the Mysterious Youth Dimitri!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The unnamed youth slays Burizalor and LadyMyotismon. And with that, the reign of the tyrant ends (putting the whole Burizalor conflict to rest for good).

Simms, the older gentleman who debuted in this chapter, is a character that belongs to Maxacorn. You'll see more of him in this season. ;)

Next time, Tai and Agumon return to meet... yeah, the next episode title gives the young man's name away. Yeah, his name is Dimitri, aka Trunks' counterpart. With Burizalor gone, the next set of villains will be mentioned next chapter. You already have an idea where this is going (Who doesn't? This is based off DBZ after all!). The big reveal and turning point of _**Kai**_ season 2 shall come!

Send a review and stay gold!


	57. Welcome Back! Confession of Dimitri!

**A/N:** It's homecoming for Tai and Agumon! And what secret does the mysterious youth have for the heroes?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Tokyo Bay/January 18, 2004/3:05 PM**_

Following the demise of Burizalor and LadyMyotismon, the youth coasted through the air and led the group along toward an obscure vicinity on Tokyo Bay. He glanced over behind him as the Digi-Destined riding aboard their Digimon and the warriors closed in behind him. He took note of the location where they were positioned and checked his watch, which pulled up a map vicinity indicating a beacon.

"Sector 3127-18, near the end of Tokyo Bay," the youth confirmed as he turned off his watch. "We're at the right spot, Faith."

"Great!" The Patamon, identified by a given name, chirped as his partner descended on the beach. He pivoted his view as the Digimon and the Digital Warriors landed altogether. One by the one, the Digi-Destined hopped off their partners and approached the young man. He sensed slight confusion and tension building just being near the amassed group. Davis, TK, Kari, Ken, Kari, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and the Digital Humans all seemed comfortable near the boy, but Matt, Cody, and BanchoLeomon conveyed wary expressions. "Hmm." He reached into his pocket and placed a hand held device on the ground.

"What's that?" Sora blinked.

"A bomb?" Davis cried out.

Joe sprang back. "Get back everyone!"

"No, look!" Kari pointed forward.

With a push of a button, the device disassembled itself and turned into a cooler more resembling a refrigerator. Everyone, save Matt and BanchoLeomon, gawked in unison as the boy opened the cooler and displayed a decent collection of refreshments, from sodas to sports drinks and juices.

He reached in and pulled out a cola. "I've got some refreshments in case you're all thirsty while we wait for Taichi and Agumon."

"Huh, well, thoughtful of ya!" Yolei said, nodding in approval as she bolted toward the cooler. "WOW! He's even got strawberry-melon flavored soda!"

Tike, David, and Kara shouted in unison. "GREAT! SODAS FOR US!" The hyperactive trio raced to the cooler and raided it.

"HEY! I WAS HERE FIRST, YA BRATS!" The furious purple-haired girl roared as the trio nearly pushed her off.

Davis smiled, folding his arms. "Just for the sodas and for killing those jerks off, you're automatically cool in my book!" He hurried toward the cooler. "SAVE ME SOME!"

Ken chuckled. "Oh, Davis..."

"Hey, kids! Watch it!" Sora called the the fridge raiders.

TK added as he walked up to the mysterious youth. "Say, I've got questions for you."

"Yes?"

"The symbol I saw glowing when you transformed," the Bearer of Hope pointed out. "That was the Crest of Hope, the specific crest power passed to me. And on your jacket I see the symbol of Crest emblazoned on it." He turned as he eyed Faith sitting on the teen's right shoulder. "A Patamon who apparently can evolve into Pegasusmon. And you called yourself..."

"Angemon X."

"Right. And you just blew our minds when you became an Ascendant. You are an Ascendant, right?"

The blond-haired mystery nodded in response. "Yes, that's right. I can become an Ascendant free willingly."

"Wow, I didn't think there was supposed to be another Ascendant besides my brother," Kari said as she walked up to the boy. "My brother must have sent you because he and Agumon are delayed."

Looking away, the youth confessed. "Well, I've never meet Taichi before."

"What? But, how do you know about, Tai?" Sora inquired.

Kari chimed in. "And how do you know exactly when he's supposed to arrive?"

"I'll tell you why!" Matt barked as he shot an intense and suspicious glare toward the mysterious boy. "You're no Ascendant. How could you be? Tai is the only one capable of becoming an Ascendant. I saw him with my own eyes back on Spira. And there's obviously more you're hiding. How are you? Where the hell did you come from?"

"Whoa, Matt! Chill!" Davis retorted. "This guy saved out butts back there! He filleted that Burizalor freak and took out all his cronies like nothing!"

Sam pondered. "Still, the fact you know where Tai and Agumon are supposed to land has me suspicious. Did X and Gennai send for you?"

"No."

Keke walked up to the boy and smiled. "Well, I don't care if you're hiding secrets, thanks for getting rid of Burizalor for us."

"Yes, your welcome."

Mimi walked right up to the boy. "Give this guy some space. He's obviously trying to be nice to us. I mean, he's even offering us sodas and refreshments from the kindness of his heart!" She turned and protested to Matt. "And I'd give him a chance, Matt. At least, he's addressing to us in a polite manner."

The Digimon, minus BanchoLeomon and ZeedGarurumon, quickly de-evolved into their rookie forms and hurried off to grab refreshments from the cooler.

"Hey, man, that was badass!" Tike chimed in as he finished drinking an orange flavored soda. "You turned into an Ascendant and killed that slimy bastard off for us!"

Kara asserted. "Yeah, thanks a lot!"

David quickly added. "Oh, and did you know we have the power to turn into Ascendants?"

"Really?" The youth blinked as Keke put a hand over his back.

"Yeah, but we just need to unlock our powers through more intense training," the female warrior said.

"So, where did you come from?" Izzy queried, facing the mysterious youth.

"Well, that I can't say. Not yet."

Matt snorted irritably, folding his arms. "Yeah, you're hiding something from us."

"Can you at least tell us how old you are?" asked Tentomon.

"Well, I'm 17 and a half years of age."

"17, eh? You're older than most of us," Cody said as he grabbed a soda for him and Armadillomon.

Yolei giggled like a fangirl as she and Mimi swooned over the boy's outward pretty boyish looks.

"Isn't he just a cutie, Mimi?"

"You're thinking like I am, aren't you, Yolei?"

"You know it!"

Ken sighed, shaking his head at his girlfriend's foolish fangirl behavior. "Some things just don't change."

"And how did you meet this boy?" Gatomon asked Faith, who flew off his partner's shoulder. "Hmm? I'm curious."

"Since he's been little and we've been like brothers!" Faith added as he glided around the young warrior's head. "We have an inseparable bond that'll never be severed."

Patamon smiled, nodding. "Good to know!"

"So, how much longer until Tai and Agumon get here?" Joe asked.

"Two hours," the youth responded as he noticed Mimi winking over to him. Between himself and Mimi, he sensed an awkward vibe being near the pink-haired diva. "Erm."

For moment, Mimi turned and noticed the boy blushing being near him. "Huh?"

"Listen, everyone, why don't we just sit around until Taichi and Agumon touchdown?"

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 57: Welcome Back, Tai and Agumon! The Confession of the Mysterious Youth, Dimitri!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Tokyo Bay/5:03 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Robo Gang Johnny**_**)**

Two hours quickly pass on by as the Digi-Destined and their cohorts sat waiting for Tai and Agumon's forthcoming arrival. On one side, the New Digi-Destined gathered whilst observing the mysterious youth and Faith. On an opposite end, the older Digi-Destined, except Matt and ZeedGarurumon, sat together. Matt and ZeedGarurumon sat together, cutting themselves off from the others. BanchoLeomon stood atop of a rock and quietly viewed the natural blue skies whilst the Digital Humans were stationary near the brave warrior's position.

Davis blinked as he shifted his eyes back and forth, notably between Matt and the boy. "Guys?"

"What's up, Davish?" Veemon asked his friend.

"Is it just me or do that kid... and Matt look kinda alike?"

"You really think so, Davis?" Yolei remarked, almost frowning. "I mean sure they're both cuties and have good looks... but, I don't see any resemblance between them. That guy is very well-mannered and treated us with refreshments. Matt's always been distant around us and kinda... I don't know?"

"A _narcissist_?" Cody chimed in.

Hawkmon pointed out. "Yes, I do believe what Yolei was trying to imply, Cody."

The purple-haired girl miffed. "...yeah, right. What Cody said."

Ken keenly observed the distinct outward appearances between Matt and the mysterious boy. "Now that you mention it. Their facial features are almost the same."

"He kinda also does have my features," TK asserted. "Probably the cheekbones."

"And the shape of his eyes are almost identical to Matt's," Kari said.

Gatomon affirmed. "That settles it. He's either TK or Matt from another universe."

Upon hearing this, Davis did a double take and literally spat soda from his mouth. "GAH! What? You and your crazy theories, Gatomon!"

"Oh, poor, Davis," Yolei remarked. "Does the notion of alternate realities that surreal to you?"

"No! I believe in the impossible!"

Wormmon sighed. "Well, can we debunk Gatomon's theory?"

"Who knows? Maybe Gatomon is right?" wondered Patamon.

The Bearer of Hope asserted as he carefully observed his brother and the boy. "Somehow, I kinda doubt that boy is me. I mean... me? Becoming an Ascendant?"

"Stranger things have happened, TK," said Kari. "The boy seemed to be comfortable around you for some reason."

"I wonder why?"

Meanwhile, the mysterious youth slightly pivoted his view and turned toward Matt's direction... for the _sixth _time in a row. Every time he even gave Matt a moment's glance, he quickly turned as Matt grew more irked with the boy's presence.

"Why do you keep looking over here, man?" An irked Bearer of Friendship scoffed as he sat beside ZeedGarurumon. He meticulously eyed the mysterious youth and folded his arms. "Am I that rare of a sight to you or something?"

"No, I just... please, excuse me," the boy replied modestly.

"Damn, you're pissing me off," Matt snidely retorted.

Over to the older Digi-Destined side, Mimi endlessly raved on about the mysterious youth.

"You wouldn't believe it, but he blushed and tried walking away from me," the Bearer of Sincerity said. "I don't understand why."

Palmon shrugged. "Maybe he's shy around girls?"

"But, he was comfortable around Yolei, Kari, Sora, and Keke. I don't know what to make of him."

"Let's all be thankful we saved all of us," Izzy promptly stated.

Joe added. "Izzy's right guys. We wouldn't even be alive now if he didn't intervene."

"But, I sort of wish we knew more of his background and how he's able to become an Ascendant," Sora said.

"He sure is an enigma," Biyomon asserted.

Gomamon nodded. "I can wholeheartedly agree with that notion."

Over at the Digital Human camp, they watched the mysterious youth from afar. They couldn't shake off the reality of another Ascendant besides Omega X. They were astounded the boy turned up out of nowhere and astonished everyone with his presence. They all probed the boy's internal energies and sensed a prodigious level of Ki accumulated within the mysterious boy.

Sam quickly assessed. "You guys think X and Gennai had a hand in this?"

"That guy says they didn't," Kara said.

"Or, maybe they placed a gagging order on him?" pondered David.

Tike folded his arms. "Who really cares? He saved our asses and showed us we have work to do."

Keke watched as the boy stood up and observe at his watch. "Hmm?"

"It's time everyone," the mysterious youth openly announced as everyone stood. "Taichi and Agumon will be touching down anytime now."

Suddenly, the Digital Humans and the Digimon sensed a familiar and benevolent vibe approaching them. All eyes looked up as a shining beacon flared in the skies. They witnessed a portion of the sky split open as an object hurtled toward the beach and landed at blinding speed.

"IT'S HIM, GUYS!" Keke shouted.

"Let's go, everyone!" Kari called out as she and Gatomon raced forward, trailing ahead of the others.

The other Digi-Destined and their cohorts followed Kari toward the object resembling a space pod sitting inside a large hole imprinted in the middle of the beach. They formed a circle and watched the hatchet door slid open. Kari and Sora looked on as anticipation built up.

"Whoa, can it be?" An ecstatic Davis quivered, grinning from ear to ear.

Veemon added. "Now, we'll finally met the _real_ Tai!"

"And Agumon!" Hawkmon said.

"C'mon, Tai, show yourself," TK muttered.

Two figures stepped out of the craft as everyone roared and cheered in celebration. The first Digi-Destined leader and his Digimon partner finally returned home after three and a half years.

An older teenage Tai Kamiya and Agumon stepped forward. Both were taken aback by their friends giving them a warm reception.

"TAI!" Kari cried, tearing up as she threw herself into her brother's open embrace. "Welcome home, big brother!"

The older Digi-Destined, minus Matt, and the Digital Humans hollered, cheering and flailing their arms over their heads. "_**WELCOME BACK, TAI AND AGUMON!**_"

TK hurried over to Tai and gave him a handshake. "Tai, good to have you two home."

Pivoting his head, the big-haired teen saw Sora walking over to him. Her eyes almost watered with tears as she stepped up and embraced her childhood friend and soccer teammate. Tai returned a heartfelt embrace to the redhead.

"Welcome back, stupid Tai," Sora said, choking up with tears. "You, too, Agumon."

"Thanks, Sora. I'm glad to be home."

Letting out his inner fanboy, Davis jumped right in front of Tai and surprised him, and Sora to an extent. "Tai! You're really Tai! If you're anywhere near as cool as your clone... I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, I know all about you, Davis," Tai replied, smiling. "Huanglongmon merged my clone's memories with mine. I know all that I've missed."

"Sweet!" The new gogglehead exclaimed. "Then, you know we've both been playing soccer together."

The Bearer of Courage nodded. "And I encourage you to continue wearing my goggles with pride."

"You're a good guy, Davis," Agumon remarked.

Shifting his view forward, Tai spotted Matt and acknowledged him with a competitive smirk. "Long time no see, Matt. Sorry to keep you waiting, man."

"Right," the blond remarked.

"Yolei, Cody, Ken," Tai addressed to the other new Digi-Destined. "Thanks for giving my friends and the clone me all the help while I was gone."

"You're welcome, Tai," Yolei smiled in response.

Cody bowed politely. "We're in your debt."

"Taichi, about all the things I did as the Digimon Emperor..."

"Don't sweat, Ken. You've redeemed yourself in my eyes."

Upon hearing Tai's statement, Ken felt better about himself and asserted. "Thank you, Tai. I won't let you down, especially _you_."

"Mimi, Joe, Izzy, I missed you guys," Tai faced the other members of his old team. Mimi walked over and embraced him while Izzy and Joe gave him firm handshakes coupled with manly hugs. Thanks, ya'll. Sorry to keep everyone waiting." The Digi-Destined leader turned and acknowledged the Digital Humans. "And you guys are looking well! What's up?"

Keke nodded, smiling. "Welcome back, Tai and Agumon."

Sam added. "Now the team is complete."

As Tai looked around, he saw many familiar faces and new ones, including the mysterious stranger. He blinked in befuddlement and faced the young man.

"Tai?" Kari said.

"How did all you know me and Agumon were going to land here? Ya'll have good timing."

"We knew you were coming here, but Azulongmon and Gennai only estimated your arrival," Sora pointed out.

Kari chimed in. "And he claims to know you."

"Really?" Tai blinked as he stared at the mysterious youth suspiciously. "But, I've never met him."

"That's exactly what he claimed, too!" TK exclaimed.

"Ok, dude of history, you've got some explaining to do," Tike looked up to the sword-wielding teen.

The mysterious youth jumped down and approached Tai. He politely cut through Sora, Davis, TK, and Kari before giving a formal bow to the Digi-Destined's first leader.

Tai blinked in befuddlement. "Thanks, but what's with the formalities?"

"Just the way my mother raised me to be, but if it's too formal..."

"Nah, it's ok."

"It's just like what Sora said. This boy knew when and where you were coming in," Mimi asserted.

"Hmm, that's weird. Seeing as X, Gennai, Azulongmon, nor even Huanglongmon said anything to me, I can't say I've seen this guy during my training," the big-haired teen reluctantly stated. "Of course, Burizalor did hone on the pod me and Agumon used to get here. So, he knew I'd get here and gained ahead of us. So, who defeated Burizalor? Me and Agumon sensed some strong energy. Was it BanchoLeomon? ZeedGarurumon? Keke? Sam? Tike? Kara? David?"

"None of the above," BanchoLeomon replied as he shifted his view primarily on the mysterious youth. "_This_ boy did it. Instantly. He became an _Ascendant_ just like you."

"Whoa... an Ascendant?" Tai stared off and faced the mysterious stranger. He conveyed some intrigue and gawked toward the sword-wielder. "Wow, that's incredible! I didn't even know there were other Ascendants!"

"That's impossible! There aren't supposed to be any besides you!" Matt barked.

Keke quickly asserted. "And really. Only me, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David should be the next in line to become Ascendants."

"Well, whatever, he's definitely a _super_ something or rather!" Tai boasted.

Mimi frowned. "What do you mean _whatever_?"

"That's really easy for you to say," Izzy remarked.

The blonde-haired sword-wielder added as he chortled, seemingly fitting in with the crowd. "Listen, I don't mean to intrude into your warm reunion, but can we walk somewhere private?"

Tai asked. "Huh? But, why?"

"Please," the teen asked.

"Why can't you just tell us upfront?" asked Joe.

Gomamon smirked deviously. "Hmm, gee, I wonder."

"That's _not_ what I meant," the Bearer of Reliability sighed.

Sensing a peculiar vibe from the mysterious stranger, the Bearer of Courage furrowed his brows and sagely nodded.

"It's cool, guys. We'll be right back," Tai replied as he turned back to the boy. "Ok then. Let's relocate."

"This way please," the youth jetted to the air toward an assortment of large beach rocks.

Tai and Agumon both levitated off the ground, catching everyone but the warriors by surprise. They followed the sword-wielding teen to converse with him in privacy.

"Wha...? Somebody didn't tell me he could fly! His clone never did that!" Davis exclaimed, freaking out over what he saw.

Bedazzled, Yolei's gaping mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "Gah...ahhh...ahhh..."

"So, he's picked up on the _Bukujutsu_ ability through the training," BanchoLeomon noted.

Keke added. "Such a basic move."

"Yeah, but it's cool seeing Tai and Agumon using it," David said.

"I wonder why that guy needs to talk with Tai about," wondered Sam.

"Guess we'll know if we're not left out in the dark," Kara said.

Tike sat down, scoffing. "Man, I want to know this guy's secret!"

"Can we trust this guy?" TK wondered.

Kari speculated. "I would venture to say _yes_. He did save us from Burizalor and his goons."

As his eyes burned and glared toward Tai, Matt tried to maintain his composure. Naturally, he couldn't and Tai utilizing a flight technique further wedged a knife into the rival's pride. This further cemented his urge to get ahead of Tai was the only thing keeping him from going insane and letting his _other _persona, Yamato, from surfacing.

xxxxx

As Tai and Agumon descended, the mysterious stranger and Faith awaited their arrival. Tai looked back to his friends once more and pivoted his view back on the sword-carrying stranger.

"This should be far enough," the boy said.

"Hey, man, I want to say thanks," Tai genuinely remarked. "Thank you for taking care of Burizalor and his cronies. I knew I got too soft on him. I should've killed that monster when I had the chance on Spira!"

"Actually, you were meant to defeat Burizalor here, but there might've been a time discrepancy. You didn't arrive on time and I had to intervene."

Faith added as he addressed Agumon. "You were both late and your friends would've been gone by the time you returned."

"Well, about that..." Agumon tried to explain until Tai interjected, beckoning him with a hand wave.

"Yeah, Burizalor's ship was faster than ours and managed to us here. I really was planning to finish here for good, but then you came along."

"You still had about two hours until your arrival. You wouldn't have it made it, Taichi."

Tai added as a clever smirk smeared across his face. "Eh, possibly, but I learned new techniques while training under Huanglongmon's watch. There's one in particular me and Agumon mastered."

"What new technique is that?" the boy curiously inquired.

"Yep! I call it Instant Movement!" The Bearer of Courage added, winking.

Faith blinked. "What?"

The befuddled stranger inquired. "_Instant Movement?_"

"Huanglongmon relocated me and Agumon on some distant planet called Sosa. It was within Baihumon's Western quadrant. The natives there were friendly, but not very strong. However, what they lacked in strength, they made up for in unique techniques. Some possessed really awesome psychic abilities and could read minds telepathically on a planetary scale. Instant Movement is a teleportation technique the natives passed over to us."

Agumon added."Yep! With Instant Movement, we could've gotten here much sooner."

"I see," the boy turned and conveyed a distressed look, which Tai and Agumon noted right away. "Then, I changed history for no reason. I was really supposed to meet you two. Just _you two_, but I had the unfortunate luck in meeting the others."

"I don't understand. What's wrong with meeting my friends?" Tai asked.

"And what do you mean by history?" pointed out the orange reptile Digimon.

"First, I have a question for you, Taichi," the boy turned and faced the Bearer of Courage. "Can you become an Ascendant at will?"

"Sure, now I can, but after a lot of practice and under the Holy Beasts' watch, I finally mastered it after a fight with a strong Digimon on Sosa."

"Then, could you... become one right now?"

"Right now?"

"Please?"

"Sure," Tai nodded firmly as he and Agumon closed their eyes simultaneously. They focused their energies in conjunction. A subtle orange aura flashed on Tai's chest, revealing the symbol of Courage. Then, a wave of golden energy wisp around the teen as Agumon turned into a stream of orange light and immersed with Tai's body, which was the last ingredient in completing the Ascendant transformation.

_**Shoom!**_

Within the blink of an eye, Tai transformed into Omega X. The Ascendant stood with a golden sheen surrounding him like a wild fire.

"Like this?" offered Omega X.

Both the stranger and Faith smiled awestruck at the sight of another Ascendant in person.

"Thank you. Wow, it feels so great to see another one like me."

xxxxx

Naturally, everyone else in the distance expressed stares of shock and bewilderment.

The New Digi-Destined couldn't believe their eyes as they were staring at their second Ascendant sighting in less than a few hours.

"Wh-Wha-What just happened?" Yolei freaked out. "He... he changed!"

"WOW! INCREDIBLE!" Davis blurted out.

"He just became an Ascendant," Kari noted, her eyes immediately drawn to her brother's golden presence.

Gatomon, TK, and Patamon carefully noted the girl's sudden mesmerized with anything related to Ascendants.

"So, I'm seeing... wow..." Izzy gawked.

"Feel his Ki guys?" Sam asked his friends. "It's awesome.

"Holy crap! It's stronger than where he was on Spira!" Tike exclaimed.

Keke smirked. "And it's only a matter of time before we reach the gold again."

BanchoLeomon and Matt were both speechless, completely drawn toward Omega X's spectacular presence.

"Now I see how he defeated Burizalor," Matt muttered behind clenched teeth.

xxxxx

Omega X waited for the stranger's next move. "What now?"

"Time for me to become an Ascendant," the stranger responded as he invoked his internal energies. Faith turned into a flash of golden light and merged with his partner, quickly transforming the boy into Angemon X.

_**Shoom.**_

Right before everyone's view, two Ascendants were standing face to face in an intense and quiet stare down.

xxxxx

"Are you seeing this, guys?" Davis exclaimed.

"Incredible..." Mimi gasped in shock.

"Two Ascendants. Looks like we're looking at a new stage of digi-evolution, guys," Sora said.

_Damn it all! I should be there with them! _Matt mused, scowling as ZeedGarurumon immediately took a hint to his partner's frustration. "I'm not going to get left behind."

xxxxx

Omega X gasped, gazing forward at Angemon X. "Our golden light do look alike."

"Forgive me, Taichi."

"Huh?"

With that, Angemon X quickly drew out his sword and swung it across Omega X's face.

The mysterious youth abruptly stopped as Omega X stood motionlessly, not blinking once. Taken aback, Angemon X tried deciphering through his Ascendant predecessor's frame of mind. Everyone in the distance watched in utter disbelief as a sudden rush of tension passed over them.

Angemon X steadied himself and stepped away, eyeing the stationary Omega X. "Why didn't you evade?"

"Because I didn't sense an evil intent in your attack," Omega X professed. "I knew when you'd stop before the blade struck."

"Heh, good eye, but I won't be hold back this time," the sword-wielding warrior readied his sword.

"Ok," Omega X pointed one finger forward, channeling Ki through it.

Wasting no time, Angemon X lunged forward and swung his sword. The Ascendant's finger the sword connected. Then, Angemon X readily swung his sword around and matched the rapid finger motions blow for blow.

_**Tink! Tink! Tink! Tink!**_

Angemon X hefted his sword overhead and readily brought it down, which was easily countered by Omega X's finger. Their auras expanded outward, pushing away the rocks surrounding them. The sword-wielder sprang back and smiled genuinely, immediately earning Omega X's trust.

Throwing his sword into the air, Angemon X powered down, turning back into the boy and Faith.

"All the stories are true then. No, you're even greater as the stories say," the mysterious stranger replied, tilting his body to the left side while the sword fell through his sheath with impeccable timing. "This sword sliced Burizalor in half."

Omega X powered down, turning back into Tai and Agumon.

Tai nodded. "You still weren't coming at me with all you had."

"Now, allow me to explain," the boy stressed and went on.

xxxxx

"Damn... I mean damn..." Kara gaped.

Tike smirked. "We could do that if we were Ascendants."

"And more if we train hard," Sam asserted.

As the others, well, enough said. They were genuinely shocked and awestruck with the mind-boggling demonstration of an Ascendant spar.

Davis looked on with his eyes and mouth gaping. "Wh...wh..."

Veemon, too, was speechless. "...I... I couldn't even... see..."

Gatomon blinked."I couldn't even see them and my eyes are have great perception."

"What do you make of this, Kari?" Sora turned to Tai's sister.

"Incredible..." Was all the Child of Light could mutter, giving Sora an initial response.

Matt noted, watching Tai and the stranger facing off. "Now, _those _are Ascendants."

xxxxx

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Site 16**_**)**

"Please keep everything I tell you under wraps, Taichi," the mysterious youth addressed to the Bearer of Courage, who initially nodded.

"You have my word."

"This will be difficult for someone of your era to believe, but I come from 20 years in the future."

Tai and Agumon were quickly drawn in. "20 years from the future?"

"My name is Dimitri," the teen revealed his identity, his eyes shifted toward the Digi-Destined in the distance. "My partner here is a Patamon. His name is Faith."

"Nice to meet, ya'll!" Faith greeted the duo.

"I am the Bearer of Hope."

"Of _Hope_? But I thought TK was the only one to inherit that."

Agumon spoke up. "Then, this only makes sense if you're TK's son, right?"

Dimitri replied, folding the arms behind his back. "Takeru is not father. He's my uncle. He passed the powers of his Crest's energy to me. But, the truth is, Yamato Ishida is my father."

"Ya-Matt?" The Bearer of Courage cried out in shock. His initial shocked expression was speechless. "You're _his_ son? You... you..."

"You're not joking around here, are you?"

Dimitri sagely nodded. "No."

However, Tai did blink as he closely analyzed Dimitri's face. "You know... now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance. But, Matt?" He pivoted his head and looked toward Matt far off. "I can't see _him_ as a father!"

"I will be born sometime in the future. In my time, I was born nearly 2 years removed from this hour."

"Damn, who would've guessed Matt would be a dad!"

"I'll say, Tai!"

The future warrior cleared his throat, drawing Tai and Agumon's attention back to his direction. "I didn't use the time device to come here to tell you that. There's something crucial you must know."

"We're listening."

Agumon added. "Go on."

"Almost 11 months from now, on December 17th around 10 AM, a terrible trio will appear on Kyoto. These are monsters with power beyond our imagination.

Faith lowered his head, conveying disgust for what these _monsters_ had perpetrated to their time. Agumon immediately sensed a ominous vibe behind this warning. That's all I can say about them. They're monsters. They will leave a trail of death and chaos. Millions of innocents have been slaughtered by these creatures."

Tai inquired. "Who are they? Evil Digimon? Freaks like Burizalor?"

"No, they're Artificials created by a Digimon. Their creator is Datamon, chief operator of the Dark Network before Etemon seized control after their power struggle."

"_The_ Datamon?"

Agumon gaped, stammering. "But, wasn't he supposed to have been destroyed by the Dark Network Etemon absorbed?"

"Yes, you guys crushed the Dark Network in your first journey in the Digiworld. All the Digimon Etemon absorbed coupled with the Dark Network became deleted, _except_ Datamon. Through a last minute gambit, he sacrificed a Digimon to let it take the fall. Datamon forged a last second escape route and landed in elsewhere in the Digiworld, unbeknownst to you guys. That's my belief anyway, but he is still alive out there and he has continued his research."

"For what? Conquest?" Tai asked.

"I can't confirm, but I suspect so. Then, he created those murderous cyborgs... I've only fought two of them. The third one went missing. I just know they _dismantled_ Datamon."

As his face conveyed dread, Tai asserted. "My god. You beat Burizalor like he was nothing, but these things _scare _you?"

"So with their creator gone, these cyborgs, with their lust for slaughter and destruction, remained. I confronted them, but... well... with two of them, I was only fighting them."

"Wait! You said _alone_? What about allies? Didn't any of me and my friends help you any?"

"There are none. They're all gone. I'm the only able-bodied Chosen with the strength to fight them."

Upon hearing this, Tai and Agumon stared at the stranger with horrified silence. The sense of dread swept over them, draining them of their confidence.

"All of them are dead. The Digi-Destined, New and Old, combined weren't enough to beat them. X and his friends never made it in time as they were caught in another crisis and died against an unknown enemy. But, your friends are killed by the Artificials, or die due to other circumstances. Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, Ken! They and many other Digi-Destined are going to lose their lives! BanchoLeomon and other powerful Digimon perished, too. Takeru, my uncle, and Mimi both barely made it out alive. My parents were killed... as you know Matt is gone, and my mother gave birth to me after we were relocated in an-all warrior woman's territory in the Digiworld. I raised by them and TK to fight. But, 16 years after that, my uncle dies."

Faith tried to suppress his urge to shed tears.

"The Sovereigns are killed, too. Without them, we've lost access to reaching the Spirians for the Digicores. We can't revive anyone who lost their lives. We lost them all forever. And the nightmare pressed on for years... the Artificials prolonged the slaughter for _thrills_. My world is consumed by a wave of death... it's literally Hell on Earth," the unnerved warrior of the future passionately shouted, cursing whilst clenching his fists. "They're too strong... _too strong!_"

"Wa-Wait! What about me?" Tai said. "Did me and Agumon die in the battle?"

"You two never fought. You two catch a virus not long from now. You will die from it."

Both Tai and Agumon were hammered with the horrible truth. The color on their faces nearly vanished, realizing that their untimely deaths will come following a viral infection.

"The Artificials aren't the only issue from my time. A terrible epidemic called the D-Virus becomes widespread and becomes the new age Black Plague. I firmly believe Datamon is behind its origins. You two are the first causalities of the D-Virus."

Agumon groaned. "Well, that sucks!"

Tai nodded. "Tell me about it!"

"The D-Virus attacks the heart first and well... I'm not going to get into further details. It's too gruesome for me to even delve into. All I can say is being and Ascendant doesn't protect you from it."

"Not even Digivitamins aren't any help?"

"No."

Clenching his fists, the big-haired teen growled deeply and showed eagerness to confront the new enemy. "Damn! I'm going to kick the bucket? Agumon and I won't even get a chance to fight them! That really sucks!"

Dimitri was baffled by Tai's sudden eagerness and interjected. "Yo... You're only agitated because you can't even fight them? Aren't you even scared after all I've told you?"

"Sure I am. I am scared, but I have to know if me and my friends can beat these things!" The Bearer of Courage shot back.

Nodding, Dimitri opened a back pocket inside his jacket. "You really are a true Ascendant warrior, Taichi. It's just as my mother and uncle told me. You give me hope, the trait I now possess in Takeru's honor. I'm glad I came when I did." He pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Tai. "Should any symptoms appear, take these."

"What are those?" asked the reptile.

"This is your medicine," Dimitri confirmed as Tai took the bottle. "The D-Virus is an incurable disease in _this_ era, but 20 years from now a new drug was barely just developed to counter it. Take this and you two won't die."

"Yes! Just what the doctor ordered!" Tai exclaimed.

Agumon concurred. "Yeah, you could've told us earlier."

**(End theme)**

Dimitri turned away, offering a modest smile. "I really shouldn't be doing this. It'll alter the future, but with a future like ours... I have faith you and your friends can prevent my dark future from ever happening. All my mother wanted was for you to survive. She, Momma Owl and her sisters, and the remaining warriors found a time device developed by a brilliant engineer who developed a device capable of time travel. And I've had an ice-wielding girl who's my closest friend give me all the support I could ask for."

"Interesting, but you speak of your mother like she knows me."

"She knows you very well," Dimitri smiled.

"A-And she managed to survive the Artificial attack... and gave... birth to you... in an all-warrior woman's territory in the Digiworld? If she survived with your uncle, that means..."

Tai and Agumon knew exactly where this was leading, prompting Dimitri to point toward the Digi-Destined.

Exactly where the pink-haired super fashion diva, Mimi Tachikawa, was standing next to Palmon.

"Over there."

"_**AH, HOLY HELL!**_" Tai screamed and boasted with laughter. "_**MI-MIMI IS YOUR MOTHER?**_"

"You've got to be kidding us!" Agumon cried.

xxxxx

Matt unfolded his arms and scoffed. "Just how long are they going to be yammering? I'm losing my patience here."

Mimi blinked in befuddlement. "Tai looked rattled over there. I wonder why?"

Palmon shrugged. "Who knows?"

Keke turned toward Sam. "What has Tai all worked up over?"

"Beats me."

xxxxx

"Oh, shoot, now _that's _something I wouldn't even see coming! I get Keke is Matt and Mimi's daughter from another universe. But, I always figured those two would end up with other people in this world. I mean X told me during my training... that there's a possibility Matt and Mimi may not get together, which Keke settled with."

Dimitri chortled. "There's a guy Mimi does end up seeing from New York. He's a Digi-Destined, but they break up on mutual terms. After you died, she saw my father brooding all alone. After that, it just... _happened_. They never got married since my father was killed... and Mimi was barely 16 when she had me. She was just learning to cope with being a young mom and had to sacrifice a lot to fully mature. She raised me to being a well-mannered boy."

"Actually, I just... _don't_... I never would've imagined the Mimi I know to be a mother... wow..."

"Like I said, my father died when I was too young to even comprehend what was happening around me."

"But, I'm shocked those two didn't have Keke first."

"Remember what X also said, Tai," Agumon pointed out. "Not all universes follow the same laws. In one universe, those two might end up with a girl. In another, they have a boy. And in another, Matt and Mimi end up with other people."

"Right. I was barely paying attention to those lectures," confessed the Bearer of Courage.

Dimitri approached Tai and pleaded. "Please, keep _that_ part a secret, Taichi. If they make wind of it, I might not be born. Though, if they do end up together, there's a good chance both me and Keke might be born in this time. Looking at her, I can look at her as a sister."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Tai said. "And I'll keep that a secret."

Dimitri knelt down and scooped Faith into his arms. "I should be going now. I have to reassure my mother all went well here."

"You tell your mom thanks for everything."

Agumon asserted. "And we _hope_ the future does change."

"Yes, after seeing your Ascendant strength, my hope has been reaffirmed."

"Will we see you again?" Tai asked.

"I can't say. It takes a long period of time for the time device to regain power for a full trip back here. I only have enough to get back to my time. If I'm still alive, I intend to come here and help you guys... in 11 months."

"Stay alive, Dimitri," Tai stated. "Now we have something to work towards. We're gonna prepare during these next 11 months."

Pivoting around, Dimitri gave Tai and Agumon a thumb up. He quickly jumped into the air and rocketed through the air while Faith waved them off.

"Bye-bye!" Faith called back to them.

Agumon beckoned a farewell gesture. "Goodbye! Have a safe trip home!"

"Buddy, this might be a problem," Tai sighed as he walked back with arms folded, contemplating what to tell his friends. "How are we gonna tell everyone?"

"Good question, but they need to know."

"Yeah."

xxxxx

Tai and Agumon marched back to where their friends awaited them. Obviously, they had a barrage of questions concerning the private conversation that Tai and Agumon had with Dimitri and Faith. They gathered and confronted the dynamic pair.

"So what did he tell you?" asked TK.

"Yeah, you two were really going back and forth," Sora calling it as she saw it.

"Um, well... nothing much really?" Tai scratched his head, wearing an innocent smile.

Keke scoffed. "Don't bullshit with us, Tai. Me and my pals know something big is coming."

"We weren't gonna take that sugarcoating crap," Sam strongly reaffirmed.

"Don't hold out on us, you two," TK said.

"I bet he had a lot to share with you," Kari said.

BanchoLeomon walked up to Tai and Agumon, openly addressing to them. "This does matter to us, you know."

Startled, Tai whirled around and gawked at BanchoLeomon. "Huh? You... you heard?"

"My ears are most sensitive," the brave warrior professed.

"What's so important? Tell us!" demanded Yolei.

"Please, we need Tai, Agumon, whatever he told you shouldn't be leaving us in the dark," Ken said.

BanchoLeomon quickly took it upon himself and addressed to the group. "Well, Tai, if you and Agumon find it hard to explain, I'll do it."

"But..."

"Not to fear. I don't say anything that might jeopardize his existence, but everyone here deserves to learn of the forthcoming threat. We don't want to chance for any of us to be killed."

"_**KILLED?**_" Everyone else shouted in unison.

xxxxx

With that, BanchoLeomon informed the Digi-Destined and their cohorts everything pertaining to the Artificial threat, concealing Dimitri's parentage under wraps.

Naturally, none of them could suppress their distress. And who could blame them? But, there were a few that remained skeptical.

Sora was disgusted when she learned Datamon was the mastermind behind this treacherous scheme.

"And here I thought all ghosts from the past would die," the Bearer of Love shuddered, unable to bring herself to say her kidnapper's name.

Yolei shook her head dismissively."I find it too far-fetched."

"Hoo boy, wait until you learn more about us, Yolei," Sam said as he nodded to his cohorts.

"What do you mean...?"

"I don't know. I don't find time travel farfetched," assessed Joe. "I mean, us going to the Digiworld for the first time was farfetched enough. I can believe anything at this point!"

"Same here," Izzy affirmed.

Tentomon nodded. "Yep, got to side with the believers."

"Look, whether any of you believe or not, fine. Those who don't wish to contribute, stay out of the way," BanchoLeomon proclaimed. "I'm going to train because I don't wish to die again."

"You mean _we_ if you're referring as both Leomon and Ogremon," Patamon pointed out.

"Hey! If there's an enemy greater than Demon, BelialMyotismon, and that Burizalor freak, then I'm willing to believe, too!" Davis exclaimed. "Let's find this Datamon and take him out!"

"You said it, Davish!" Veemon quickly added.

Matt approached Tai and heatedly pointed to him. "I'm letting you know straight up, I won't get left out in the dust. I'm going to become an Ascendant just like you."

"So, we can settle the score?" Tai quipped.

"Maybe, but we have these Artificials to take care of first. I'm willing to postpone our rematch until they're gone."

"You got a deal, Matt."

"Oy vey. C'mon, guys," Mimi sighed, resisting the urge to intervene and break them up.

"And we've got work to do, too, guys," Keke turned toward her team. "We've got to level up and become Ascendants to up our chances."

The other Digital Humans shouted. "RIGHT!"

Gatomon looked up to Kari, who glanced up and noticed Dimitri hovering over them. Faith was seen tucked inside his zipped-up jacket with his head poking out. The future warrior held a box resembling a device in his hands whilst staring over the group. The device turned into a large bubble, which encased the time traveler and his Digimon partner. He gave one last glance over the Digi-Destined and company. His eyes fell upon four specific people: Tai, Matt, Mimi, and TK.

"Look up there, guys!" Gatomon pointed up above them.

They all turned their heads and noticed Dimitri inside a massive bubble, which doubled as his time traveling device.

_Taichi, Uncle TK, it was good seeing you. May you and the others stay in good health. Father, you look so proud, strong, and alone... you've got friends. And please do become an Ascendant to help Taichi fight the Artificials. You're just as mother described you. And as for you, young mother, good luck to you. Mother, Karin, I'm coming home now._

Dimitri gave a final wave to the heroes and pressed a switch on the device, quickly vanishing through the stream of time.

"He... he just waved... but to whom?" Kari wondered.

"Yeah, forget about what I said about... farfetched..." The purple-haired girl watched with a blank expression.

"Let's find Datamon with the best our resources can provide us, Izzy," Tentomon proposed.

The Bearer of Knowledge replied."No arguments here."

"And let's train just in case we do have to fight these cyborgs," Sam proclaimed.

Matt mentally noted, firming his strong resolve to reach his goal. _I'll fight this battle and live. Mark my words. _

"Mimi, I think he might've been waving to you," Palmon whispered to her partner.

Mimi gasped, gazing toward the skies. "He did?" A warm smile curved over her face as she spoke. "I do hope we see him again."

"Tai, we have another big battle ahead of us," Kari said as she walked up behind her brother.

The Bearer of Courage firmly pierced his gaze to the skies. "That we do, Kari."

December 17th, 2004, 11 months from now, is the target for the anticipated Artificial arrival. This would be their moment to defy history and prevent a dark future.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Tai's New Technique, Instant Movement! The 11-Month Interval Period Begins!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** A new threat is forthcoming and our heroes must prepare for the Artificials. Yep, I'm still going with Datamon being Dr. Gero, just as he did in my previous version. The Artificials' names and appearances for the most part won't be altered from the old stories.

Yes, the cat is finally out the bag! The mysterious youth is named Dimitri. Matt and Mimi are Dimitri's parents. Which reminds me, I _need_ to go back and tweak my Dimitri-centered fanfic story, _**A Future from Hell**_, to translate into a _**Digimon Fusion Kai **_special. That'll time will come soon, but wait for it. For the record, it won't be posted as a new entry. When I'm done tweaking it, I'll post a link to a forthcoming chapter down the line.

Now, I bring up _**YuYuGiDigiMoon**_. Did any of you (who reads my big crossover) spot the Karin reference? Thanks to Dimitri's appearance and the Karin references, _**Kai **_and _**YuYuGiDigiMoon**_ are gonna become parallel to each other. My dream of intersecting two of my most popular fanfic series is coming true. The creative seeds are being planted if you read both series. :D

Next time, Instant Movement will be demonstrated and the preparations start! Also, a little romance will begin to blossom for a few parties. ;)

Send a review, take care, and stay gold!


	58. Tai's New Technique! 11 Month Interval!

**A/N:** Tai and Agumon show us Instant Movement, and the 11-month preparation period before the Artificials showdown begins!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 58: Tai's New Technique, Instant Movement! The 11-Month Interval Period Begins!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Tokyo Bay/5:43 PM**_

Having learned of impending threat in 11 months, the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and their cohorts offered a quick overview over what lied ahead for them. For some, training would be required. Whilst others, like Izzy, would use all their resources to locate Datamon's current base in the Digital World. They had all the 11 months to prepare for the Artificial incursion on Kyoto.

Tai took a moment to reflect on Dimitri's ominous warning. He quickly turned back to his team and shifted out of thinking mode.

"We've got 11 months, guys. Let's make use of it," TK proclaimed.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, and this is a good chance for us to find Datamon's base! Then, he catch him red-handed and take him out!"

"It won't be simple, but I'll do what I can," Izzy issued. "Yolei, won't you and Ken help me?"

The purple-haired girl accepted his offer. "We'd be happy to!"

"Likewise, and we'll try to see if these Artificials are created via the Dark Towers," Ken proposed. "There's a chance Datamon might've used those to create these Artificials."

"Good call, Ken!" Wormmon said.

"Indubitably," concurred Hawkmon.

Tentomon asserted. "Well then, let's get cracking!"

"Would you like some help, too, Izzy?" Sam asked as he approached the Bearer of Knowledge. "After all, I did help modify the ship we used to get to Spira."

"The more help, the merrier I say," the whiz teen added, smiling.

"Excellent," Sam smirked as he faced Ken and Yolei. "And we'll get to know each other better. Ken, Yolei, what do you say?"

Yolei giggled, blushing. "Sure, I'd love that!"

Ken chuckled nervously. "Well, we're thankful for your help, Sam... it's such an irony you share my brother's namesake."

"Yeah, kinda _funny_, huh? Well, I don't mean _ha-ha_ funny, but ya get it."

Ken and Yolei turned toward one another, exchanging befuddled glares whilst Sam chuckled to himself.

"Great, then we'll use this time to train!" David exclaimed as he, Tike, and Kara jumped up excitedly. "This time we'll push hard and become Ascendants!"

Overhearing the kids' enthusiasm, Tai added with a chuckle. "That's the spirit, guys! You'll be Ascendants before those Artificials hit the scene!"

Agumon nodded. "Yep! Keep at 'em!"

"There's something that troubles me, Tai," Matt quickly asserted as he walked right up to his big-haired rival. "Just how did you and Tai escape from Spira?"

"Hey, you know, my brother has a point!" TK pointed out.

Joe spoke up. "Yeah, wasn't Burizalor's ship wrecked or something? Even X with his great godly vision thought you two couldn't make it."

Kari added. "We really thought you two were gone."

Sora chimed in. "We just knew you two winded up in Huanglongmon's realm and trained under his watch for a while."

The Bearer of Courage replied with a smile exuding confidence. "Well, we wouldn't have been lucky if we didn't find one of these space pods like the one you see behind us." He and Agumon pointed to the ship they used to return home. The ship resembled one of the pods utilized by one of the Nightmare Special Squad members. "We saw at least five of them right near Burizalor's ship."

Matt walked over to the pod and recognized the N.S.S symbol emblazoned on the front. "Yes, this does look familiar! It was used by one of the Nightmare Special Squad members!"

ZeedGarurumon reaffirmed. "Indeed."

"One happened to plunge right into the magma," Tai explained. "I flew down and jumped right in while pressing any random button I could find. Then, the door closed and next thing we knew, we were flying right out of there! The planet's explosion did knock us out of track and then this great beam of golden light engulfed us. The next thing we knew..."

Agumon finished. "...we were in Huanglongmon's sacred realm. He saved us just in time before our ship crashed into a meteor!"

"Yes, if I recall, that ship you two commandeered was set on course for another planet," Matt stated. "The Nightmare Special Squad were supposed to go to another world before being recalled by Burizalor to Planet Spira."

"Right," Tai replied. "Then, we spent our time in Huanglongmon's world. He offered to let us use this realm to train and control the wild power of my Ascendant power."

"Huh, X kept us out of the dark for a while before Huanglongmon was able to tell him," Keke recalled. "Thankfully, he did confirm your whereabouts."

"Yep," the Bearer of Courage scratched his head, laughing aloud.

"Yeah, you mentioned training," the Bearer of Friendship interjected. "You weren't just on Huanglongmon's world just to avoid us. You had a reason and you chose these last few years to better yourself."

"Well, granted, the Sovereigns did grant you guys pardon to see me one day, remember?"

"Yeah, that's when Mutalior attacked us," Gatomon said.

Matt scoffed. "You wouldn't have went back to Huanglongmon soon after without gaining something. Huanglongmon must've sent you to numerous Digiworlds to complete your training."

"Yeah, and one of them being a very unique world called Sosa. It's located within Baihumon's quadrant," the big-haired leader entailed his friends and cohorts. "The natives on Sosa didn't have great strength, but possessed unique techniques. One technique they passed to me and Agumon was something really special!"

"Oh, oh, show us!" Tike, Davis, and Kara asked eagerly as they jumped around Tai.

"Whoa, hold on, guys!" TK called as he pulled Tike back.

Kari jerked Kara away. "Give him room so he can show us."

Davis set David beside him. "Sheesh, someone put these kids on a leash or something!"

"That's incredible, Tai, Agumon! Show us!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Hmmm, sure why not?" Agumon looked up to his partner, who gave him an approving nod. "All right then!"

As everyone moved away, they granted Tai and Agumon a spacious setting to perform their new techniques. The warriors, especially, eagerly anticipated the new ability the duo recently acquired during their three-year and half absence.

"Ok, now this one we didn't have much time for," the big, brown-haired teen promptly stated. "This is one technique they taught us that took a _whole_ lot of work."

Agumon nodded. "And you're gonna see."

"We can both _teleport_! But, we call it _Instant Movement_!"

"EH? TELEPORT?" The Digi-Destined did a quick double take.

"Get on with it and show us!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sure thing. Ready, Agumon?"

"Let's do it!"

Tai smirked as he and Agumon placed two fingers on their foreheads. Both of closed their eyes and focused deeply as everyone watched them quietly.

"To make it work, you have to think of a person, not a place," Tai stated. "Then, you find his Ki. You can't go anywhere where there isn't anyone you know."

Agumon added. "Now, where should we go, Tai?"

"Let see here..." Tai stopped as he dropped his fingers and his whole began fading. "Ok! Here goes!"

_**Shoom.**_

Both Tai and Agumon vanished from the spot, bewildering the Digi-Destined. They all glanced around looking for Tai and Agumon. But, there were no traces of them anywhere or within a few kilometers where they were standing.

However, the Digital Humans picked up on it very adeptly. Tike was the first to recognize the technique.

"Remember that, Tike?" Kara asked.

Tike replied. "Yeah, it's a technique I used before."

"Now, both of them are able to utilize it," Sam whispered.

Davis called out for the first Digi-Destined leader and his Digimon. "Tai, Agumon! Where did ya two went off hiding?"

"Where they did go?" Kari frantically looked around.

_**Shoom.**_

Before the Digi-Destined realized it, Tai and Agumon reappeared. In Tai's hand, he was holding a stick similar to the one Piximon carried with him.

"Ta-da!" Tai chimed in, holding Piximon's staff whilst sporting a devilish grin.

Matt chortled. "Yeah, ridiculous. _Teleport_, all right. Just a simple trick coupled with super speed."

"Well? Wanna take a guess where I got this from?" Tai said, grinning a Cheshire's cat grin. "C'mon, take a guess!"

Sora gasped upon seeing the stick up close. "That's... it couldn't be!"

Biyomon quickly asserted. "That's Piximon stick!"

An astounded Mimi walked up and saw the instrument. "It is Piximon's!"

"WHOA!" Davis gaped. "You mean... you teleported from here to the Digiworld?"

"Yep, we can move between worlds now," Agumon said while sharing a laugh with his partner.

"Are you for real?" Yolei directly asked.

"Oh yeah, it's a genuine technique!" added the Bearer of Courage.

Keke folded her arms, nodding. "Nice, Tai. Now if we can get Tike to do that technique again."

"It's not that hard. I should be able to get it done," Tike said.

Kara nodded. "I know you can do it, bro!"

Taken aback by Tai and Agumon's new techniques, Matt took a backseat and growled.

"Relax, Matt," ZeedGarurumon reassured his partner. "They maybe a step ahead, but we'll catch up."

"So, what do you call that technique, you two?" Gatomon inquired.

Agumon answered. "Instant Movement, and don't you forget it!"

Suddenly, BanchoLeomon walked over to Tai and ended the brief reprieve to bring up a graver issue. Tai knew what the brave warrior was going to bring up and prepared himself.

"BanchoLeomon, I know what you're gonna ask..."

Sam issued. "So, we all have 11 months to prepare, that's fine. But, when and where will it be?"

"Huh? Oh, right! He told me...!" Tai tried to recall the details left by Dimitri.

BanchoLeomon vouched for Tai and answered in his place. "December 17th, around 10 AM, at Kyoto's main district. I highly suggest we all get there on hour before. We'll meet at nine."

"Right, what he said, guys!" The Bearer of Courage declared.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah, good thing BanchoLeomon was listening."

"As I said before, if you don't think either of you are up to it, don't bother turning up," the brave warrior immediately issued to the whole assembly.

Izzy raised his hand. "I'm putting my resources and will be working with Gennai to locate Datamon. Yolei, Ken, and Sam, you'll join me, too."

The trio nodded in unison, replying on cue. "Right!"

"Good call on ya'lls part," Joe said. "That way you can track Datamon and stop him before he's got a chance to finish those monsters!"

Gomamon nodded. "That really does reflect good and wise judgment if you ask me."

"You think so?"

"Maybe, but it's a long shot," the wise-cracking sea mammal shrugged. "Datamon could be anywhere."

"But, in the likely scenario we can't find him?" Palmon asked.

Mimi suggested. "We could ask the Spirians to let us borrow their Digicores and ask their guardian to track Datamon?"

"Good idea, but won't work," Keke shot down Mimi's feasible idea. "X checked back with the Spirians and the Digicores haven't been able to regain all their powers since the Great Elder passed. But, that was a really great idea on your part, Mimi."

"Yeah, a _really_ great one!" Palmon said.

"Gee, I never really thought of it that way," the pink-haired diva was taken aback with Palmon and Keke's praise. "It was just a random question."

"This enemy will be unspeakably powerful. We don't want anyone to drag us down while we engage these Artificials," BanchoLeomon proclaimed as he turned noticing Matt and ZeedGarurumon glaring toward him. "And I don't think I need to repeat myself."

"You don't need to worry about me," Matt retorted. "Me and ZeedGarurumon will get by just fine."

TK sighed. "Oh, Matt..."

Keke frowned. _I'm gonna have to set dad straight. No doubt he's obsessed with becoming an Ascendant._

"Ok, then! December 17th... 9AM!" Tai announced, reminding everyone. "If you aren't up to it, then don't come, but I'm sure ya'll know that."

The blond-haired teen quickly shifted his view toward Tai, coughing to draw his attention. "Tai! Don't think you need us just because you can become an Ascendant. I'm going to defeat you sooner or later after we beat these cyborgs."

"Whatever you say, pal," Tai remarked.

With that, Matt jumped on ZeedGarurumon's back, who took off and coasted through the air. Everyone else began filing out from the vicinity as they spotted local police boats closing in near the shores.

"We better head out, guys," Sam said, turning to his friends. "Tai, everyone, remember we'll be around when you need us."

"Thanks, guys," Agumon said.

"Say, why don't we train here during our free time?" Tike asked Keke and Sam.

"Sure, why not?" The older teens replied.

The trio hollered out simultaneously. "HELL YEAH!"

"I'll train with Seraphimon," Tike said.

David turned toward Davis and Veemon. "Guess you'll be seeing me often!"

Veemon nervously chuckled. "Yeah, we sure will. Won't we, Davish?"

"Uh, well... come over anytime!" Davis said.

Kara walked up to Kari and Gatomon. "If you don't mind..."

"Just make sure you don't raid our refrigerator," Gatomon deadpanned.

Kari knelt over and hugged Kara. "You're more than welcome to come over to train with Gatomon."

"And remember we still need to train with X," Keke reminded her crew. "We need to become Ascendants before the Artificials arrive."

"Yeah, and that way we can even up the score," Sam said

"Right!"

As Tai passed along by, he stopped beside and whispered to her.

"Mimi..."

"Yeah, Tai?"

He offered a big smile to her face while patting her back. "Later, Mimi. Take care of the baby!"

Abruptly taken aback by Tai's vague remark, Mimi whirled around and tried catching up to him. Tai already took off into the air as Agumon evolved into VictoryGreymon and sailed off after him. Gatomon and Patamon evolved into Angewomon and Angemon whilst carrying their partners off, trailing behind Tai and Agumon. Davis and Ken hopped aboard Imperialdramon after he fully evolved. The Digital Humans and BanchoLeomon, too, took off toward the digital portal they used to arrive in the real world.

"Baby? Does he mean Keke?" Mimi wondered. "But, I thought X told us... me and Matt aren't likely going to get together. Keke even said she wouldn't hold it against us if we didn't wind up together."

"Who knows?" Joe interjected as he, Sora, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody stood at the forefront together.

"We were all supposed to have different fates to the us from that other world they came from," Sora said. "But, who knows what might happen to us here?"

Cody asserted. "Or, maybe he meant you were going to have a child with someone else."

"That's a possibility," Palmon pointed out.

Yolei furrowed her brows. "I've got to say. The _real_ Tai Kamiya is one heck of a _smoother_ guy than the clone one."

"That's for sure," Izzy sighed, shaking his head. "Well, guys. We all have a ton of work ahead for us."

"The road to December 17th begins," the Bearer of Love said, watching the police boats drawing near the shore.

The remaining Digi-Destined and their Digimon quickly departed from the shores before the local authorities arrived to check on the vicinity. The Burizalor conflict finally came to a sudden close, thanks to an unexpected turnabout entry by a time traveler. Following Tai and Agumon's return, the ominous message was left regarding the Digi-Destined's next enemy: Datamon and his Artificial trio.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Angewomon and Angemon finally caught up to Tai and VictoryGreymon on their route toward home. The leader and his partner quickly turned, sensing the angels' immediate advance behind them.

Tai saw Kari waving to him, prompting him to wave back.

"Tai! We're really glad you're home!" TK cried out happily.

Nodding, Tai replied with a smirk. "Me, too. Though, I admit... I kinda miss mom's cooking."

Kari giggled, teasing her brother. "But, I thought you hated mom's cooking."

"Well,_ some_ recipes I consider poison."

As Tai laughed, the others shared a joyous outburst to complete their reunion whilst Tai took jabs at his mother's cooking, a far more terrifying threat than an Artificial trio or a virus!

While others utilized their resources to locate Datamon's current location, the stronger-willed Digimon and the Digital Humans began their harsh training regiment to prepare for the Artificials, an unknown force coupled with unknown powers. An enemy force greater than Burizalor, the Invaders, BelialMyotismon, Demon, and others were waiting in the wings to spring their anticipated incursion on December 17, 2004. 11 months seemed so far off, but not when the Digi-Destined are counting each day as they pass along.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/6:28 PM**_

Upon returning home, Tai sat in his old study chair and stretched both arms over his head. Agumon hurried over, grabbing some popcorn Kari and Gatomon made for them. Setting the popcorn bowl on the desk, Tai grabbed the bowl and stuffed a large amount until Agumon seized the bowl.

"Hey, don't forget to share, Tai!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't contain myself!" Tai remarked, grinning ear from ear.

"Tai, it really is good to have you home," Kari stated as she stepped inside the room, turning a smile over to her brother's direction. "Mom and dad never suspected the clone you was a cover-up."

"Good, I didn't want them to worry I was gone for such a long time. I recall all that's happened once the clone merged its memories with mine. I know all that's happened when you guys fought the Digimon Emperor, Demon, and BelialMyotismon."

The Child of Light answered with a slight nod. "Then, you remember the Agumon clone being used by the Emperor."

"Yeah, painfully clear, but that's behind us now. We have to focus on what's coming in 11 months, Kari."

"I know. The Artificials. Do you really believe what that boy from the future said was true?"

"I do," the Bearer of Courage answered, placing a hand against his chest. His eyes turned toward the vial sitting on his desk. "And I've got the medicine that should save me from that virus. I'm well-prepared unlike my future counterpart."

"We'll all be ready for when the Artificials are coming," Kari said, furrowing her brows. "Even if..." She slowly turned her head, shutting her eyes. "Nothing just forget it."

"Kari..."

The brown-haired girl stepped shortly once Tai called to her. She pivoted her view back on the Bearer of Courage, who shot a slight smirk toward her direction. Gatomon barely waltzed right into the room, noticing the siblings were having an exchange with each other. She backed off, pinning herself against the wall whilst eavesdropping on their conversation.

"TK's told me you've grown intrigued with this Ascendant business."

"You could say that. It's not a big deal really."

"Actually, I won't hold it against you if you really want to learn to become one, but do you think you're ready?"

The indecisive girl shrugged, barely giving her brother a moment's glance. "I... I don't know. I really don't know. I'm not into violence like you and X's friends. If anything, Matt is going to become an Ascendant if he learns to tap into his Crest's potential like you."

"Yeah, I'm counting on Matt to catch up soon, but I really think you have a shot. Your Crest of Light just might be the quintessential power of all our Crests," Tai stated as he stood up from his chair and walked up to his sibling. He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a reassured vibe. "Don't sell yourself short, Kari. You do have it in you. Actually, you and TK just might be Ascendants if you put your minds to it."

"...yeah."

"Hey, you know what X told me? He told me: _A Kamiya never quits._ Wouldn't you agree?"

Feeling her spirit lifting, Kari's lips curved into a smile and replied. "Yep, I do!"

"Should you ever need to talk to me about Ascendant power. Come to me, Kari."

"I will, big brother," she said, feeling at ease and becoming self-assured.

Agumon nodded. "That's the spirit."

Listening to the sibling's conversation, Gatomon deeply sighed and smirked. "Kari, curious as always." _I'll help give you the boost of confidence you need. I... I have to admit, even I'm curious how it feels being one with Kari. This Ascendant power... must feel awesome when it's in your own hands. _

"TAI! KARI! SUPPER!"

Upon hearing their mother calling to them, Tai and Kari wondered what 'delicious' dish Yuuko was preparing for them.

"Uh, wanna go first, Kari?"

"No, no, be my guest, Tai!"

"BEFORE IT GETS COLD!"

Tai folded his arms. "Fine. It's been four years since I had her meals. How bad could it be? She might've improved by now?"

"You'll never know until you try," Kari smirked devilishly as she lightly pushed Tai out of their room. "Hehe!"

"HEY, WHOA! I WAS GOING FIRST!"

Gatomon chortled as the siblings headed to the kitchen. "Things just don't change. I'm glad you haven't lost that goofy side of ya, Tai."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Nojima Apartments/Rooftop/6:40 PM**_

Cursing and venting out over the latest developments, Matt threw a rock to the ground and stomped his feet.

"Damn it all! First Tai, and now that mysterious kid? Both of them have already found a way to become Ascendants? And here I am without that power in my disposal?"

ZeedGarurumon observed his partner venting whilst standing back, watching Matt throwing the rock off the apartment roof. The frustrated blond dropped to both knees and slowly settled down, catching his breath after venting for nearly a few minutes. The notion he was unable to achieve the Ascendant power ate him from the inside. Since witnessing the Ascendants in action, he craved nothing more than to be on their level.

"No matter how hard I try to harvest my Crest's full potential... nothing is happening. Is there something I'm not getting at?"

"There you are, bro!" TK's voice rang out from above.

Matt and ZeedGarurumon turned their views upward as Angemon descended with TK in tow. The Bearer of Hope hopped out of Angemon's arms and walked over to his older brother.

"TK, leave me alone."

"C'mon, Matt. I know you've been venting here. Me and Angemon could hear you a mile away. You're letting this obsession drive you up the wall. Do you really _need_ to become an Ascendant?"

Nodding, Matt claimed admittance to TK's claim. "I do. Tai achieving that power was bad enough, but some time traveling boy somehow has the power of one?"

"If it makes you feel any better, you know that gravity chamber Tai and Agumon had in their ship? Well, Gennai and X had a friend develop a one, but it's gravity level can reach a higher level. They could probably let you have Gabumon train in it."

ZeedGarurumon's curiosity piqued after hearing this claim. "Really? Then, let's use this opportunity, Matt. Maybe if I push myself the way Agumon did, then that could be the necessary boost to make your Crest power stronger."

"And I could obtain the key to unlocking the Ascendant power," Matt muttered as he turned and faced TK. "I won't pass this opportunity up, TK. Let's go to the Digiworld tomorrow."

"Sure thing, bro," TK nodded firmly. _You really are determined to surpass Tai, aren't you? You'll go through any lengths to one-up him once and for all. But, I know the other side of you wants to stop those Artificials at any costs. _

_'Hehehe, you still can't give it up, can't ya? You want to become an Ascendant? You're gonna have to give up something in value, Matty boy.'_ Matt overheard the 'voice' taunting him form the depths of his mind. He ignored 'Yamato' from within and scoffed. _'You want a quicker way of obtaining that power? You're gonna have to...'_

The stubborn blond furrowed his brows, turning up his nose at his other 'persona.' _I don't need your help, Yamato. I've got this._

_'Got what? Your mind is out of the gutter. You ought to let me take over. I'll destroy these wind-up toys by myself if I have to! Hehehe!'_

_Shut up and leave me be!_

_'C'mon, you can't pass me up anymore. I'm a byproduct of Burizalor's brainwashing device. All the evil you thought was purified from you and your partner? Think again. Even just a teeny bit of me is still enough to influence ya!'_

Scowling as the voice taunted him, Matt turned away with disgust. "...augh!"

Angemon noted Matt's sudden odd behavior."Matt?"

"Bro, what's wrong with you?" TK asked with deep concern.

"Dad's waiting for us downstairs. Let's head over and see him..."

Nodding with caution, TK replied. "Yeah, right..."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/#248/6:42 PM**_

"DAVIS! YOU'RE LATE!"

As soon as he opened the door, Davis and Veemon were abruptly floored by Jun Motomiya's outburst. Davis and Veemon were both on the floor as Jun towered over them, giving them an authoritative look.

"Dang, Jun! Don't scare us like that!" Davis snapped as he bolted through Jun and headed straight for his room. "C'mon, Veemon!"

"Coming, Davish!" The blue-skinned Digimon chimed in and followed his partner.

Jun turned, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I just worry about you... you didn't even call you'd be out..."

"You know I always hang out with Kari, TK and the guys!"

"Right, and I didn't mean to scream my head off, Davis," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "Sorry, Davis."

Conveying some sense of compassion, Davis smiled. "Hey, no need for the waterworks. Thanks for worrying."

With that, Davis and Veemon headed off into the room, leaving Jun content with her brother's _kinder_ gesture. She never would've believed her own brother has matured since the last battle with BelialMyotismon. Despite his character growth, he still couldn't let go of his crush for one Kari Kamiya.

"Stupid Davis. Welcome home," Jun smirked as she turned away toward the living room.

xxxxx

Throwing himself on his bed, Davis stared toward his ceiling and threw his pillow into the air. He still couldn't get over the fact he finally got the chance to meet the _real_ Tai and Agumon in person. Most of all, he had the chance to shake his hand and receive praise for proudly donning the goggles.

"What a guy. He's just as I imagined," Davis said, wearing an overt smile.

Veemon chimed in, jumping up to catch the pillow Davis threw. "Yep, Kari's brother is a really cool guy!"

"That he's even more awesome after seeing him turn into an Ascendant!"

"And there's that guy who warned us. He saved our necks big time."

Davis vaguely frowned. "He took care of Burizalor and that LadyMyotismon freak. We really owe him one if he returns."

"So, are we really gonna prepare for these cyborg things? I'm ready whenever you're up to it!"

The Child of Miracles quickly asserted. "I am, and I believe a word that guy says." He kicked up from his bed and grasped Veemon's right hand. "Let's put our minds to it and get ready!"

The blue dragon replied, firmly his grip around Davis' hand. "Let's do our best, Davish!"

_11 months, huh? Let's make the best of it, guys! _Davis mused.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/6:55 PM**_

The Digital Humans assembled back to X's planet as they stood facing X and Simms. They had discussed everything that occurred, lending more credence to X's foresight. The masked man knew right away Dimitri and Faith arrived from an alternate timeline of this specific universe. And this was more evidence that lent more support to X's theory that Keke may not be born in this universe should Matt and Mimi end up together. On the same token, this potentially could mean both being born should the right circumstances allow for it.

Only the Digigods knew.

"Sorry to hear about your D-Vices, guys," the masked man sighed sadly, folding his arms behind his back. "I didn't peg Burizalor using the same method the Warlord used to destroy the previous D-Vices ya'll had before."

"Yeah, but this is a sign we need to push ourselves to become Ascendants," Sam stated.

Tike spat out. "Sam's right! With 11 months ahead of us, our friends need all the firepower they can get!"

"It took one Ascendant to kill off Burizalor and LadyMyotismon," David pointed out. "There's _two_ now."

Kara asserted. "Yeah, but we don't know if that guy will return to help us."

"If he doesn't come back, that leaves Tai," Keke said. "But, count us five, and that'll be six."

"Maybe seven should things go well for Matt," Simms stated.

Scratching his chin, X proposed. "Very well. You guys will train here and with the Digi-Destined's partners. Training here and using the gravity chambers we've set up, you should be able to unlock your sleeping Ascendant powers. It should be like riding a bicycle. You all know the feeling of what great power feels like."

The Digital Humans nodded in unison, confirming X's word.

"During your time on Earth, you guys will train and ensure the Digimon get ready," X issued as he turned toward Sam. "Sam, not only will you train with Ken and Yolei's partners, but help them and Izzy with finding Datamon's hidden base."

"Right!"

X pivoted his head and faced the kids. "Tike and David, you'll train with each other, TK's partner, and Davis' partner. Kara, stick with Kari's partner."

"We're on it!" The kids quickly responded.

Finally, X's eyes fell on Keke and smiled behind his mask. "K-"

"Keep an eye on Matt and make sure he behaves?"

"Yeah, and train with Matt and Mimi's partners. Most importantly, you have the most crucial job. You're to ensure Matt somehow becomes an Ascendant. Even if you have to push him to do so."

Nodding, the girl issued a vow. "Leave it to me. I'll set him straight if I have to."

"X, is it wise?" Simms asked as he walked up behind the watcher.

Nodding, X beckoned a wave to the Simmons. He turned and folded his arms. "11 months, guys. Let's all do our best. But, most of all, all of you become Ascendants and help our friends against these Artificials!"

"_**RIGHT!**_"

And with that, the 11-month interval began...

xxxxx

_**Five Months Later**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/June 20, 2004/1:12 PM**_

Five months has since passed following Dimitri's ominous foreboding. The Digi-Destined utilized all their time preparing and training their Digimon, but also acquired assistance from X's team. As some trained, others referenced X and Gennai in attempt to locate Datamon's base in the Digital World. Thus far, nothing has turned up in their favor and thus required a more thorough search.

Over on File Island, Tai, Sora, Davis, TK, and Kari sat together receiving a wide view of the big training regiment commencing. They watched VictoryGreymon and BanchoLeomon rapidly exchanging and trading a furry of punches. The fighters flickered from one direction to another whilst coasting through the skies. VictoryGreymon shot forward and brought down his Dramon Breaker, which BanchoLeomon countered with his Dankon. Tike, Kara, and David jetted up toward the mega-level warriors, throwing energy beams at their direction. VictoryGreymon and BanchoLeomon quickly batted away their beams. Imperialdramon hovered closely behind VictoryGreymon and readied his Positron Cannon. Ophanimon, Garudamon, and Seraphimon hovered around the duo, attempting to catch them with a combined attack.

VictoryGreymon chortled as he _vanished_ out of their view and reappeared above them with two fingers over his forehead.

"Gah! Instant Movement again!" Imperialdramon growled.

VictoryGreymon beckoned a wave toward his challengers. "C'mon, slow pokes! Hit me!"

BanchoLeomon smirked as he took a chance and jetted up, greeting VictoryGreymon with a punch.

Tai's partner timed BanchoLeomon's attack and tilted his head, letting the warrior's fist pass through. He spun around BanchoLeomon and landed a blade slash over BanchoLeomon's back. The brave warrior whirled around in time and lifted his Dankon to counter his attack.

"Quick moves, my friend," BanchoLeomon commended his sparring partner.

VictoryGreymon replied with a chuckle. "Thanks!"

"Wow, he moves fast!" Kara panted, catching her breath.

Tike snorted. "Yeah? Wait until I learn Instant Movement!"

Seraphimon cupped his hands together and fired seven glowing orbs at VictoryGreymon. The mega anticipated Seraphimon's attack and swiped them aside with his Dramon Breaker. Garudamon tried hitting him with a claw strike, but he quickly swerved aside and landed a kick to her back, sending her plunging near the water. Suddenly, Ophanimon flew right up behind VictoryGreymon and landed a kick to his back...

...only to pass through an after image.

VictoryGreymon reappeared behind Ophanimon with arms folded.

"Almost had me!"

Observing his partner demonstrating his new found abilities, Tai smiled proudly. "Go, VictoryGreymon!"

"I've gotta hand it to VictoryGreymon, he's gotten better adapted fighting multiple partners," Sora said. "I'm glad Garudamon is taking it upon herself to spar with him."

TK watched Seraphimon throwing more burning orbs toward VictoryGreymon, and quickly asserted. "And by sparring with VictoryGreymon, our Digimon and kids really have saw improvement!"

"Especially the kids," Kari said. "Those three are pushing themselves far to become Ascendants."

"I can't even keep up with them," Davis mumbled as his eyes went spiny. Quickly shaking his head, he kept himself from getting motion sickness. "Anyway, I'm glad Ken allowed me to borrow Wormmon so he and Veemon can train as Imperialdramon."

"We've got six months left before the anticipated date, guys," the Bearer of Courage reiterated to his friends. "For these next few months, we need to push for better results!"

"Right!"

xxxxx

_**Continent of Server/Colosseum/1:30 PM**_

Meanwhile, over in the Colosseum, there were others using their free time to train and better prepare themselves for the important date.

Inside what resembled a large pod situated on four legs, two individuals were inside training intensely. Matt stood on the outside watching ZeedGarurumon and Keke sparring under 100 times the normal gravity. Sitting in the stands, Mimi and Palmon quietly observed the on-goings.

_They're making progress, but still not enough for ZeedGarurumon!_ The Bearer of Friendship fixated a deep, quiet stare through a window, capturing a glimpse of Keke evading ZeedGarurumon's missile barrage. He tightened his right fists and gritted his teeth, intensely watching his 'daughter' and Digimon partner nearing tearing into each other. "Keke, do you really intend to become an Ascendant before me?" _No, ZeedGarurumon! We have to make me an Ascendant at any cost! Tai, just how did you do it? Did your awakening come as a result of an extremely emotional situation? Sora... it's because she died right in front of you. _"That's it! An intense emotion drawn from anger is the key!" He tried prying the door open."Let me in! I've got it now! Keke! ZeedGarurumon!"

Mimi watched Matt hastily pounding on the chamber door. She stood up, befuddled by her friend's odd behavior.

"Matt?"

Palmon munched on a bag of candy and blinked. "?"

"Hey, Matt! I don't think you're supposed to go in there!"

As she swallowed her candy, Palmon watched Matt open the door. "Hey, it's dangerous for him to be going in there! Mimi, we've got to stop him!"

"Right!" The female nodded as she jumped out of her seat and landed in the arena floor. "Matt! You idiot! Don't go in there!" She and Palmon immediately hurried over to prevent Matt from prying open the gravity chamber door.

However, they came too late as Matt opened...

...only for a beam to ignite and explode from within the chamber. The explosion caused the chamber to collapse, which knocked Matt back. Keke and ZeedGarurumon emerged from the wrecked chamber whilst heading over to Matt's fallen side. Mimi dashed toward Matt and threw herself over his injured form.

"Uh... I... just wanted... to... tell them... what I... envisioned..."

"STUPID MATT!" Mimi screamed at his face, crying upon realizing her friend was still alive.

"What were you trying to prove, Matt?" Palmon spat out.

Keke hovered near Matt and knelt by his left side. "Matt! What the hell were you thinking? You could've..."

"Matt!" ZeedGarurumon barked.

"I... I... think I... get the idea... how to become... an Ascendant..." the blond-haired teen weakly muttered before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"MATT!" Mimi cried out, shaking the crippled teen's body.

"We've got to take him to Piximon's!" Keke exclaimed. "We'll get him treated there!"

"Put him on my back and we'll go there together," ZeedGarurumon advised as Keke did as told. "Let's hurry!"

Mimi, Palmon, and Keke replied. "Ok!"

xxxxx

_**Gennai's Home/2:20 PM**_

"So, nothing has turned up on this month's search?" Izzy inquired as he, Tentomon, Ken, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Sam sat together listening to Gennai update them on the Datamon situation.

Ken quickly added. "We've cleared away the last of the Dark Towers, but we still have nothing to go by regarding Datamon's current location?"

"Lately a whole bunch of Dark Towers seemingly vanished," Yolei pointed out. "At least a hundred of them in one spot. We headed over to scrutinize the area, but found no evidence of the possible perpetrator behind these disappearing Dark Towers."

Hawkmon shrugged. "This whole thing is so shrouded in mystery."

"But, didn't you guys have to deal with Digimon who were created from Dark Towers before Digimon started flooding the world mysteriously?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. That doesn't explain how those Dark Tower Artificial Digimon came to be and what caused all those Digimon to flood our world to begin with."

"Well, I can safely say neither Demon and BelialMyotismon had anything to do with it," Gennai said. "We're possibly looking at Datamon being the culprit behind those events."

"Those Artificial Digimon turned up shortly after we beat Shadramon and saved Ken," the Bearer of Knowledge recalled the events. "Then, at some point after wards, they vanished and we hadn't heard from anymore cases involving Digimon created from Dark Towers."

Sam interjected. "I wasn't there when this all happened, but I can say there's something peculiar going on. We've scoured every major sector of the Digiworld. We've found no evidence if Datamon's base even exists."

"Unless, it's somewhere on Earth," said Gennai.

Growing agitated, the purple-haired girl scowled and ruffled her long hair. "Ugh, that's like finding a tiny needle in the haystack! If he is on our world, that's gonna take a long time!"

"Try your best searching outside Tokyo," suggested Gennai.

"We'll do our best, Gennai," Izzy promptly stated.

Yolei snorted. _Good luck with that. This is so nerve-racking! Where the heck could this Datamon guy be concealing his location? _

xxxxx

_**Piximon's Training Grounds/Resting Quarters/6:16 PM**_

After being medically treated and placed in a bedridden state, Matt slept as a Swanmon nurse entered adjusting his IV. Mimi, Palmon, Keke, and Gabumon gathered near his bedside, closely watching over Matt recovering whilst sleeping. Mimi watched over him with grave concern and reached over to grab his hand. For a moment, she withdrew it and turned away until she and the others heard Matt mumble his rival's name.

"Tai... I'll catch up... to you... no matter what it takes..."

Keke knelt over and put her hand over Matt's face. "Rest. You'll have your chance in the coming months, Matt."

"Oh, Matt," Gabumon sighed deeply.

Palmon trotted toward Mimi and pulled her arm down. "Are you gonna be ok, Mimi?"

"Keke, can Matt ever become an Ascendant?" The girl asked her 'daughter.'

"It's not a given, but it's a possibility," she inferred. "Just like I might not be born in this universe. You two might end up with other love interests... or, even if you two end up together, you might have a son instead of a daughter. Only the nexus will determine who will _mate_ and produce children amongst you Digi-Destined. What the future brings... is uncertain, but we can at least take care of Matt while he recovers."

Mimi solemnly nodded. "I agree." She shifted her view onto Matt, giving him a worrisome look. "Can you tell me who X really is? Was he born from anyone in particular in your previous world?"

"Well... that's confidential. X ordered me not to speak of his origins until he's ready. Though, Tai most likely knows."

"I see. I don't ask anything if X wants to keep a secret," she said whilst pulling up a chair next to Matt's bedside. She rested her shoulders on Matt's bed and watched him closely.

Keke leaned against a wall and folded her arms, relaxing her whole body. "That's for the best. I have admit... this training... the others are already close to tapping their Ascendant powers, but I'm making the least progress."

"Why?" Mimi inquired, overhearing the warrior doubt herself.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out. Matt's recovery is more important. Even if it slows down my training, I want to wait until Matt is ready to unlock his Crest's full potential... to unlocking the Ascendant power."

"Tai..." Matt muttered weakly as he slightly tossed and turned. "...wait for me. You and me are gonna become equals. No, I'll get better than you!"

Gabumon grabbed a hold of the frantic blond's right arm. "Easy, Matt! You're in recovery!"

A perplexed Palmon gazed over Matt. "Is he dreaming about something with Tai?"

"Hope it isn't _yaoi_-related," Mimi remarked.

"I didn't know you were into that kinda kinky stuff, Mimi!"

"Not really, Palmon! Ok, maybe just a little!"

Keke listened to Matt's frequent murmurs. All of them have been consistently related to Tai and _surpassing_ him in any given way. "Even in your dreams, you thrive to get stronger than Tai. I know very well how it feels to be left behind. Don't worry, we'll both progress, _father_." She stared over her left clenched fist and closed her mindset off from the outside.

xxxxx

As he shot open his eyes, Matt Ishida found himself in solitude within an endless black spacious dimension. He frantically glanced around, realizing he was alone. Suddenly, he picked up on low humming noises frequently emanating from his left direction. He whirled around and noticed two vague figure standing behind the darkness.

_**Shoom. Shoom.**_

The two figures lit up their bodies and produced bright golden auras around themselves. Matt's face contorted with anger as he saw Omega X and Angemon X facing him down.

"Tai... and _you_! You two won't get ahead of me!" The Bearer of Friendship barked. "I'll become an Ascendant and defeat those Artificials!" He quickly launched himself toward the two Ascendants, throwing a punch. His eyes blinked thrice as Omega X and Angemon X swerved around behind him. He whirled around and felt a strong pressure repelling back 40 feet back. He was blown back by the sheer force of their auras alone. Shaking his head, Matt shot a perturbed glare at the duo. "You.. you... _**YOU WON'T GET THE BEST OF ME!**_"

Suddenly, his ears picked up on more auras exploding behind him. He whirled around as his eyes widened in sheer disbelief. He caught X's friends all sporting golden auras, spiky gold hair, emerald eyes, and smiles on their faces. Unlike Omega X and Angemon X, they weren't wearing any armor, but just their normal clothing.

Then, to add further insult to injury, the ominous 'Yamato' taunted Matt mentally. _'Their power is so far out of your reach. Want to become an Ascendant? Then, let me take over the driver's seat! I'll get us to meet our goal quicker! Hehehe!'_

"No... no... NOOOOO!" Matt howled as his screams reached far across the endless space. "_**WHY CAN'T I BECOME ONE?**_"_ I HAVE TO BECOME AN ASCENDANT... NO MATTER WHAT! _

xxxxx

"_**TAAAAI!**_" Matt screamed and shot out of his bed, heavily panting. His eyes became unfocused as he stared over his bedsheets. As he came to, Matt quickly shook his head. "Just a dream?" Pivoting his head, he turned and caught a seated Mimi asleep win a fetal position. _She was there the whole time watching me?_

"Matt, thank goodness!" Gabumon said, offering a glass of water to his partner.

Matt grabbed the cup and drank it to cool himself off.

"You want to become an Ascendant that badly, Matt?" Keke inquired as she walked up toward his bed. "You're not alone. I'm so behind Sam and the others... it's not funny."

"Leave me alone..."

"We can't reach our goal if we're lagging behind, Matt. Let's help each other achieve our goal."

Matt mulled over her offer and initially responded. "Once I'm recovered fully, teach me how to fly and how to fully tap into my Crest's energies. Most of all, I need to experience a overly extreme emotional distress... that's the key to becoming an Ascendant, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it doesn't necessarily have to be drawn from anger and such. With me, even love... can be considered an extreme emotional distress. The love for someone... in my case, well..."

"Well, what?"

"Want Gabumon to start training in a few days?"

Matt nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Let's all meet back at the Colosseum in a few days."

Gabumon blinked as he turned toward his partner. "Matt?"

"Lend me your strength, Gabumon. I'll need it if we want to combine our energies... and go beyond a normal Ascendant," the determined teen proclaimed, fixating a determine glare toward the ceiling. He extended his hand into the air and clenched it tightly. _Look out, Tai. I'm coming._

xxxxx

_**File Island/7:32 PM**_

Following a long day of training, Agumon rested against a tree as he pigged out on a few club sandwiches as everyone sat together in a picnic setting. Everyone, but Tai gawked at the amount of sandwiches the reptile was able to put away.

"Good grief! I haven't seen you eat this much since...!" Davis couldn't even finish his sentence.

TK added. "...last week?"

"Yeah, I was gonna say that."

Veemon finished his club sandwich and burped. "Ah, hits the spot!"

"Are we gonna be leaving soon? I want to check back on Ken," Wormmon said.

"Don't worry, Wormmon," Gatomon reassured the green caterpillar Digimon. "We will in a few."

Resting her head against Tai's left shoulder, Sora put an arm around him. "You know it is a relaxing evening."

"Yeah, being here does take us back, doesn't it?" Tai said, putting an arm behind Sora's back.

"Enjoying yourselves on this pleasant evening?" A voice turned up out of nowhere.

Suddenly, everyone quickly looked ahead to see an older man garbed in a business suit with Andromon and Centaurumon accompanying him. Sora, TK, and Kari recognized the two Digimon, but Tai at least knew the older gentleman and the two Digimon.

"Andromon!" TK cried out.

Sora chimed in. "Centaurumon!"

"Simms! Hey, what's going on?" Tai exclaimed as he ran up and shook the older gentleman's hand. "It's been a while!"

"Eh? Who is this man, Tai?" Kari blinked.

"Guys, this is Simms, one of X's advisers and pretty much helped me with Agumon's training during our time away."

"Good evening, everyone," Simms formally introduced himself. He turned toward Tai and Sora. "Yes, you two have been becoming exceptionally closer, haven't you?"

Tai and Sora couldn't express words as they chuckled nervously.

"We're just getting closer after how long we've been apart," Sora said.

TK approached Simms. "So, you know what we have to face in the coming months?"

"That and I wanted to see Tai again. The training has well I take it?"

"Very well," the Bearer of Courage said with full confidence. "I think we're all making great progress."

"Good to hear. We have six months left. There's no time for mistakes."

Everyone nodded as they resolved and firmed their wills against a seemingly unstoppable force coming in six months. And with that, six months would pass since this night.

xxxxx

_**Six Months Later**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Highton View Terrace/December 17, 2004/8:40 AM**_

Following the six month interval, the sun rose on the eventful day. It was December 14, 2004 at 8:40 AM.

Tai, VictoryGreymon, Kari, and Angewomon stepped out into the forefront as the other Digi-Destined waited for them. Davis, Ken, TK, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon were assembled behind Imperialdramon and Angemon. Unfortunately there was no Matt or ZeedGarurumon to be present. It became quite clear to Tai those two will come when everyone least expects them. He also noticed BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David present.

Smiling, Tai glanced over the setting. The older Digi-Destined felt a strong wave of nostalgia hit them full force upon realizing they were standing next the sight where Greymon and Parrotmon first fought. This was the first site where they witnessed their first Digimon battle.

Today, it would be the meeting place for them to gather and depart to Kyoto to confront Datamon's Artificial trio.

Clenching his fist, Tai pumped and raised it into the air. "All right, guys. This is it! It's time we all change history!"

"YES!" Everyone else roared out simultaneously, making their declaration known to all watching them.

Taking Dimitri's message to heart, the gathered Digi-Destined and warriors embark on their mission: confront and defeat Datamon's Artificials, and change the course of history.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Untraceable Killers! The Artificials Appear!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, 11 months are behind our heroes. The next following chapters will reveal not just the Artificials, but which characters have become Ascendants. I think Matt's vision should give you a pretty good idea. :D

Yeah, what else is there to say? The new enemies appear and a set saga unfolds. We'll see plenty of twist-and-turns and plenty of good fighting!

Take care and stay gold!


	59. Untraceable Killers! Artificials Appear!

**A/N:** First, some breaking news. According to Trunks' Japanese seiyuu and a latest Japanese magazine, _Dragonball Kai_ will end with just four episodes left this month. Thus, this will conclude the series at the Cell Games arc. That means DB Kai won't cover the Majin Buu arc for the moment, but the seiyuu 'hopes they'll get a chance to remake it.' The DBZ Kai dub will continue airing on Nicktoons and Toonzai. There's no word if Funimation will attempt to help fund for a Buu Kai arc to be English dubbed and aired in the US exclusively before Japan does.

Now, you're probably guessing. How will this effect my Kai fic? Nothing changes. Rest assured! I'm a man of my word and will continue past the Cell Games portion of this fic. I WILL absolutely adapt the Majin Buu arc and continue using the main cast. Kai Season 2 will end on chapter 98. After that will be Season 3, which should begin at 99. This story is definitely guaranteed to surpass 100 chapters! :D

Don't worry. Unlike Toei, I'm sticking through this pet project of mine! ;)

Anyway, Season 3 is still some long ways away. We're only four chapters fresh into Season 2! Let's think about the _here_ and _now_! I'm positively energized to keep this thing going!

A new arc and brand new enemies turn up!

The Digiteams go face-to-face with Datamon's Artificials! Time to see how this goes!

Showtime!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 59: Untraceable Killers! The Artificials Appear!**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Kyoto/Eastern Side/December 17, 2004/9:00 AM**_

11 months have passed by since the grave warning Dimitri and his Patamon named Faith. Tai and Agumon have returned following three years of intensive training and guidance under the watchful gaze of Huanglongmon. Now, the Digi-Destined, Old and New, gathered their Digi-allies as they set out to confront Datamon's Artificial trio. At the same time, by eliminating the cyborg menaces, they sought to save their timeline and prevent the coming of a dark future, which has already been written in Dimitri's dystopian timeline.

December 17, 2004 is a day the Digiteams will never forget.

Coasting through the air in a hurry, Tai and VictoryGreymon led everyone at the forefront as they embarked toward Kyoto. Behind them Angewomon, Kari, TK, Angemon, BanchoLeomon, the Digital Humans, and Imperialdramon, carrying the other Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners, kept their pace with the much faster duo.

"Tai! You could slow down!" Kari called out to her brother.

Tai turned to his sister and slowed his flight. "Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't be expending my energy like this."

"Hey! It still astounds me you can even fly now to begin with!" TK said.

VictoryGreymon quickly added. "Trust me. It took Tai a while to adjust to the Bukujutsu."

"Does it feel good to be able to freely coast through the skies, Tai?" BanchoLeomon inquired.

The Bearer of Courage answered with a complacent smirk. "Yeah, sure does. I've always wanted to fly to begin with!" He swerved around while laughing. "It's fun!"

"Whoa, there he goes spinning in the air!" Davis exclaimed.

Yolei chortled. "Show off."

"Stupid Tai," Sora said as she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Guys. We have a matter we should discuss," Ken addressed to everyone aboard Imperialdramon. "Namely the D-Virus."

Izzy quickly answered Ken's concern. "Gennai, Simms, and myself studied the pills the time traveler gave to Tai. We were successfully able to find the necessary ingredients to duplicate more pills. I've made sure all of you were fed these pills beforehand just in case these Artificials begin to consider spreading that deadly D-Virus."

"Did Tai take his medicine before today?" asked Cody.

"That... well, only he and Kari know," the Bearer of Knowledge turned, observing Tai and Kari at the front with their Digimon partners. "I'm inclined to believe he did."

"If so, good. The last thing we need is for him to contract that virus and die like his counterpart did in that boy's time," Joe pointed out.

Tentomon quickly asserted. "Well, it's interesting to note he hasn't even contracted that D-Virus. The boy said he'd die months before this fated day."

"Then, looks like we're out of the red zone," Yolei said as her smile somewhat faded. "For now. We still have these scary cyborgs to deal with."

The Digital Humans quickly jetted forward, catching up to Tai and VictoryGreymon.

"Guys!" Tai turned, addressing to the young warriors. "We should be getting there soon!"

Keke reached Tai and nodded. "We still have plenty of time. Don't go into full blast."

"Yeah, we'll need to save all of our energy for these Artificials," Sam clarified.

Tike swerved around Tai and laughed. "Wish I could race ya, but I know I'd kick your ass in a race!"

"Ha, yeah right, runt! Let's see you try!" The Bearer of Courage beckoned the boy's challenge for a mad race toward Kyoto.

Kara sighed. "Get serious, you two!"

"Honestly, Tai, what's your evaluation on this situation?" David addressed, shooting an curious look to the Digi-Destined leader. "Tell us the truth."

"You think we can defeat these things?" Keke wondered.

Tai answered bluntly. "I can I give a straight answer about a group of bad guys I don't know about? I just know Datamon made them solely to terminate me and the rest of you guys."

VictoryGreymon nodded. "We'll let ya'll know when we do fight them."

"It's too bad. We could've easily averted this date beforehand," Sam said. "We had all the materials necessary to search for Datamon's lab. All these months and we couldn't find anything!"

"You did your best, Sam. You, Ken, Yolei, and Izzy did all you could," Kari said.

"I still couldn't believe X wasn't able to find out anything about Datamon's latest developments either," TK stated. "It's like Datamon's activities don't even exist."

"But, he does exist. He's still out there somewhere and he just might be linked to those missing Dark Towers," said Angemon.

"Even I can't somehow shake off this ominous feeling," BanchoLeomon said, conveying a degree of some concern of the unseen enemy. "I can't explain it."

Tai immediately called out on BanchoLeomon's foreboding feeling. "Don't overexert yourself, BanchoLeomon. "It things get too tough..."

"Don't worry about me, Tai. I'll manage with you all backing me."

Keke smiled. "Right. We're all in this together."

"By the way, where's Matt and ZeedGarurumon at, Keke?" VictoryGreymon turned his inquiry over to the girl wearing a pink battle garb.

She simply answered, sighing. "They'll catch up. They said they'll pop in when we least suspect it."

Tai nodded firmly, chuckling under his breath. "That, Matt. Always wants to save the big entrance. Those two will show. They wouldn't miss this!"

"Say, guys. Have all of you been able to become Ascendants?" TK asked the Digital Humans.

The five young warriors answered by snickering amongst themselves, which signified a conclusive answer to TK's concern. Tai and VictoryGreymon knew the Digital Humans were not about to let them know until the battle with the Artificials finally commences.

"Saving it for the big fight? I don't blame ya'll!" Tai shouted as he stared across and caught a view of Kyoto situated a mile off. "Here's our stop, guys!"

With that, Tai and VictoryGreymon ceased their flight advancement. The angels, the Digital Humans, BanchoLeomon, and Imperialdramon were now stationary in mid-air whilst observing Kyoto's rich and historical view.

"It sure is a beautiful view," Mimi remarked, brushing her long strawberry blonde hair aside.

David shivered whilst rubbing his arms. "Even though I'm wearing a jacket, it's still kinda cool up here!"

"Well, we are suspended in mid-air in a winter setting," Imperialdramon blatantly put in. "We're gonna land soon, Davis!"

"I remember coming here for my 7th grade field trip," the purple-haired girl observed the historical city, smiling upon the good memories with her classmates there.

Cody mused. "I wonder why the Artificials could choose this setting to launch their initiative attack?"

Armadillomon shrugged. "Who knows? Only _they_ know."

"There's a spot we can all land!" Kari pointed toward a large cliff side.

Tai nodded. "Right! Everyone land over there!"

With that, Tai, VictoryGreymon, BanchoLeomon, Angemon, Angewomon, the Digital Humans, and Imperialdramon descended on the large cliff situated near a mountain. Tai and VictoryGreymon were the first to land as they stood facing the forefront, keenly observing Kyoto sitting in the distance. They managed to find a clear opening with less forest barricading their view. BanchoLeomon landed next followed by the Digital Humans. Angemon and Angewomon let TK and Kari off to settle on the cliff side. The other Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners slid down Imperialdramon's back.

The amassed group stood together and directed their attentive view toward Kyoto, awaiting the inevitable Artificial arrival.

"Here we go, guys," Davis said.

TK nodded. "Now we wait."

"Oh, does someone have the time?" Kari asked one of the others to confirm the time.

Checking his watch, Izzy was the first to reply, opening his pineapple laptop. "It's 9:15."

"That guy said they'd get here at 10AM," Ken said.

Joe added. "For our sake, I just hope he's telling the truth."

"Yeah, and I didn't even get much sleep last night," Hawkmon yawned. "With Yolei's snoring and all..."

The irked purple-haired girl turned her head, shooting a dirty look at her partner. "You implying I snore loud or something?"

"No,nothing like that, Yolei. I mean..."

Sam interjected. "Knock it off, you two. Let's wait and focus."

"We should be able to detect them by sensing their Ki when they arrive," Keke said. "They won't know we're here waiting for them."

Tai folded his arms and waited, closely observing for any peculiar activities within Kyoto.

"Easy, Tai. Just relax," VictoryGreymon said.

"Right, I got it," the big-haired teen replied, feeling somewhat tense and anxious to face the Artificials already. Kari noted her brother seemed a little off and watched him from the corner. "C'mon, Artificials. Where are you?"

Kari could easily tell when something was up with her older sibling. She speculated whether her brother was getting too worked up over an enemy that may not even turn up. Though, the odds of that are... at this point, 50/50. They may turn up as expected and exactly how Dimitri predicted, but on the flip side, nothing may turn up and all is right in the world. No matter what the case might be, the group is willing to sit this out and wait until 10AM.

The Digi-Destined and their cohorts waited around as the next half hour passed. A mix of anxiety and befuddlement overwhelmed the group as the wait became excruciating. Little did they know, the 10AM hour was closely approaching them.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Kyoto/Hill Side/0.8 Kilometers from Kyoto/10:00 AM**_

Half-hour went by in a hurry and the Digi-Destined saw nothing implicitly peculiar taking place. It was now 10AM, but at this point anything could still happen. The Digiteams decided to give another half-hour until they were willing to call Dimitri's claim to be completely bunk.

Izzy checked over his watch, confirming the time to everyone. "It's exactly right on the 10AM mark, guys."

"And nothing's happened? What's up with that?" Yolei snorted, anxiously pacing back and forth. "What if that guys was playing some cruel joke on us?"

"Why would he do that?" Hawkmon inquired.

Cody sighed. "It's barely been 10 'o clock, Yolei. Give it a little more time."

"Yeah, he didn't say they would exactly show up at that time," Ken said. "They could come anytime after that. Perhaps 15 minutes?"

"Yeah... that guys wouldn't try playing a prank on us, Davis said, anxiously tapping his shoulders. "He wouldn't joke about some nutcase sending cyborgs to kill us, right?"

"The fact we haven't been able to find Datamon's headquarters might lend some credence to disprove that guy's prophetic message," Sam thoroughly speculated.

Tai sat down and stretched his arms behind his head. "C'mon, guys. Just hold out a little longer."

"Wow, you really have matured, Tai," Sora said as she sat down next to her big-haired friend, who gave her an otherwise goofy grin. "Or, not?"

"Mature? Me? I guess," the Bearer of Courage softly chortled. "I guess I did kinda wise up during Huanglongmon's training."

"How was it like being around the creator of the Holy Beasts?" The redhead asked curiously.

"An honor and Huanglongmon is HUGE! I mean literally!"

Sora stifled a small laugh."Oh, I bet he was. I mean, he is the head of the Holy Beasts."

"Holy Beasts, Sovereigns, I've learned they go by many titles."

VictoryGreymon listened to the two conversing and smiled. "Ah, how cute. You two are getting awfully close."

Upon hearing this, Tai and Sora chuckled amongst themselves while the Digital Humans smiled in approval of the couple's developing passion.

"Man, just look at Tai and Sora together," Davis mumbled, eyeing the couple from the corner. "Tai's a lucky guy." _Now if I can get to be with my dream girlfriend!_ He aimlessly looked around as he spotted Kari sitting beside Angewomon. Then, he turned toward Mimi and Palmon. He shifted his view toward Yolei and Hawkmon's direction. This quickly befuddled Yolei, causing Davis to turn away and pivot his head toward Tai. "My best shot is Kari, but I don't know..."

"Don't worry, Davis," David spoke up as he approached the shaky preteen. "You'll find someone. _Someone_ you might least expect."

"Thanks, David."

Keke picked herself off the ground and tried sensing any evil Ki emanating outside their vicinity. Unfortunately, nothing has turned up. She and her crew were already starting to have doubts the ambiguous enemy would even show up. It was already five minutes past 10. An uneasy tense feeling swept over everyone.

"I don't think anyone's coming," Sam said.

Tike snorted. "Man, that guy really did play us for idiots! Who does he think he is?"

"C'mon, now, it's only been five minutes past the mark," Keke reminded everyone.

Yolei stomped her foot down and laughed. "I knew I shouldn't have believed him!"

"Yolei! Let's just calm down and wait!" TK exclaimed.

Folding her arms, the purple-haired girl snorted and turned her head. "Really? C'mon, get real guys! Did that boy even show us pictures of what these mechanized freaks look like? C'mon, he has no proof! And until I saw some sign of their arrival, I'm gonna sit this one ou-!"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Like a gun shot, an explosion emanated from Kyoto as a jet plane fell from the skies. This immediately followed after the wake an abrupt explosion in the community, which quickly drew everyone's attention from the hill side. A building abruptly collapsed at the seems from an unknown source. All eyes were glued directly toward the billowing smoke whilst they tried to find the source.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean..." Yolei abruptly closed her mouth.

"Tai, did you see that?" Sora exclaimed as she and the big-haired teen gawked with bewilderment toward the scene.

Kari cried out. "That plane just crashed into Kyoto!"

"_**EVERYONE! LOOK ABOVE YOU!**_"__BanchoLeomon bellowed as he pointed toward three vague figures hovering in the sky where the jet was coasting.

Imperialdramon observed the figures descending toward Kyoto. "And they're heading down!"

"Yeah, that guy wasn't lying after all!" Keke shouted.

However, VictoryGreymon, BanchoLeomon, the Digital Humans, and the Digimon made a terrifying discovery.

"But, I... I don't sense anything from them!" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

Tike gasped. "You're right! Th-They don't seem to have Ki!"

"Which explains why we didn't see them attack that jet!" Sam cried out.

"But, these... things don't give off any kind of energy?" Cody asked.

Mimi watched in horror as she backed off. "That boy was right... we all doubted him."

"I didn't doubt him," Tai affirmed.

"Me either!" added VictoryGreymon, firmly holding a grasp around his Dramon Breaker's hilt.

"Let's go, guys! They've just landed in Kyoto and we have to stop them from hurting those civilians!" Izzy exclaimed.

Tai turned toward his friends. "For those who don't want to come, stay behind."

"We'll stick behind," Joe spoke for him and Gomamon.

Angemon picked up TK. "Let's go and investigate this, TK."

"I'm with you, Angemon. If you guys can't sense them, use your eyes to find them."

BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, and the Digital Humans stepped forward behind Tai and VictoryGreymon.

"Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi, you guys stay behind then," Tai said.

Taken aback, Kari tried to convince her brother. "But, Tai...!"

"I need you and Angewomon to protect everyone here, Kari! Can do you do that for me?"

The Child of Light merely nodded, giving into her brother's request. "Leave it to me and Angewomon! Go and stop those monsters!"

Tai stepped over to Sora and planted a kiss on her lips before withdrawing and taking off toward Kyoto. "FOLLOW ME, GUYS!"

"MOVE!" BanchoLeomon bellowed as he, Imperialdramon with Davis, Ken, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon, TK & Angemon, and the Digital Humans tagged along behind Tai and VictoryGreymon.

The amassed team hastily glided toward Kyoto in a hurry and spread out to cover various sectors of the historical city.

Kari and Sora stood near the edge of the cliff whilst watching Tai's assembled team initiating their hunt for the Artificial trio. The Bearer of Love firmly placed two against her chest and prayed for her boyfriend's safe return on of everyone else's livelihoods.

"They'll be ok," Kari reassured Sora. "My brother will ensure no one gets hurt."

"Thanks, Kari," Sora whispered as a smile adorned her face.

The brunette attentively turned toward Kyoto and bit her bottom lip._ Tai, TK, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, everyone, return safely. Don't let those monster hurt anyone!_

xxxxx

_**Northern Section/10:04 AM**_

After they separated, Tai and VictoryGreymon covered the front, northern most section of Kyoto. They both glided across and scoured over the crowded district where the plane crashed.

"Look at that, VictoryGreymon."

"And this is just the beginning of their spree of terror."

Tai angrily scowled. "They're not getting with this."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Sector/10:05 AM**_

Imperialdramon and Angemon covered the eastern section. Davis, TK, and Ken frantically looked around. Silphymon jumped off and glided off with Yolei hanging on. Digmon flew off with Cody riding his back.

"Guys! Should you run into those Artificials, don't attempt to fight them!" TK called out. "Flee and find us!"

"Right! Good luck, guys!" Cody shouted as Digmon landed near the vicinity where Kyoto University was located.

Silphymon took off through the air and scoured the skies with Yolei to get an aerial view of the various Kyoto districts.

"See anything peculiar yet, Imperialdramon?" asked Davis.

The great dragon responded. "Nothing, guys. These three tin heads could be anywhere. They're really doing a great job keeping a low profile."

"This is going to be harder than finding a pin in a giant pile of hay," TK said.

Ken looked around and bit his bottom lip. "Shoot, where could they be?"

xxxxx

_**Kyoto Tower/10:06 AM**_

BanchoLeomon landed atop of a building rooftop whilst gazing across the Kyoto Tower.

"Nothing. This is going to be troublesome."

xxxxx

_**Kyoto Station/10:07 AM**_

Tike, Kara, and David hovered over Kyoto Station, but nothing turned up well during their hunt.

"Damn, it's harder to find these things if they don't give off Ki!" Tike cursed, clenching his fists.

David pivoted his head. "No luck here."

Kara added. "We need to keep looking guys."

xxxxx

_**Outside Kamigono Shrine/10:08 AM**_

Keke and Sam stood together outside Kamigono Shrine. Their search around this specific vicinity hadn't gone as well as they hoped.

"The verdict might be out here."

"Not yet, Keke. We have to keep looking!"

Keke sighed. "I just wish that Dimitri guy gave a description about them."

xxxxx

"Ugh, this is going to be harder than it looks!" Tai resisted the urge to curse as he and VictoryGreymon coasted over the numerous shrines dotting a non-crowded side of the city. _Where could they be?_

xxxxx

_**0.4 Miles from Kyoto University/10:10 AM**_

Unbeknownst to everyone, three ominous sets of feet touched down outside Kyoto University. The 'trio' then turned and marched down the left direction. Fortunately, they were walking through an alleyway and stepped out with no crowds to detect them. Everyone had fled the scene after hearing of a nearby 'terrorist' attack. The trio continued their onward march through the quiet streets until they came upon two civilians watching a TV broadcast inside an electronics store.

"God, that just happened a no less than 15 minutes ago!" A middle-aged man garbed in a business suit pointed out.

A younger gentleman wearing a Hawaiian shirt nodded, perplexed by the events. "A terrorist attack, you suppose?"

"North Korea has always been quite hostile with that nutcase in seat... eh?" The business man noticed the three figures passing by behind them. "Say, look at them."

The Hawaiian shirt-garbed man blinked in befuddlement. "Huh? Didn't know they were filming another crazy monster scene for those indy films again. Those crazy university students." He called over toward the trio. "Hey, you three! Did you hear about that attack? It's getting crazy over there! They're suspecting a terrorist attack of some sort!"

They gave no immediate response to the younger gentlemen as the trio shifted their view and faced him. The three figures turned out to be the perpetrators linked to this sudden 'terrorist' attack. Standing in the middle, the tallest of the trio swerved its whole body around and resembled a tall, recolored frozen version of LadyDevimon. The only distinct differences were the ghostly white complexion, feminine figure, and the the lack of horns. She gave off not even a subtle expression as her cold and lifeless eyes pierced a terrifying gaze at the men.

The second figure resembled a stocky and round-shaped alabaster-skinned man with pointy-elf ears and no eyebrows. His round face had a double chin appearance. He wore a wardrobe consisting on a small pointed hat, a orange-and-red outfit akin to a Russian dancer's sans the hat, and short black-and-white clown shoes. The man's eyes were seemingly painted and slanted like an Oriental's. His eyes were also cold and lifeless, staring a hole through the Hawaiian-garbed individual whilst sending chills down his spine.

The third figure was a monkey wearing a similar bright-colored Hawaiian shirt, white pants, and a pair of shades to conceal his cold, lifeless eyes.

What these three had in common was the distinct symbol resembling Datamon's face embroidered on specific areas on their clothing. The tall 'IceLadyDevimon' had the symbol emblazoned on her right shoulder like a tattoo. The stocky alabaster-skinned man wore one on his hat. The monkey had one on his chest.

All three seamlessly stared toward the two men, giving them terrifying vibes.

"Hey, did you... three... hear what I said?" The Hawaiian man nervously asked as the round, stocky individual vaguely approached him.

As the man blinked, he could've sworn the stocky man's eyes flashed.

_**Bam!**_

One headbutt later and the Hawaiian man fell with his forehead seemingly crushed inward.

The stocky man had his head jutting forward as a devilish smirk curved over his fat face.

_**Wham!**_

And with quick reflexes, the white-skinned man caught the businessman with a punch, which sent the poor sap sailing 13 feet into a nearby wall. The man's neck snapped all the way back following the bone-crunching punch.

Suddenly, a car honked out of nowhere as an older gentlemen shouted toward the surfer-garbed monkey.

"Hey! Get off the damn road!"

The monkey turned his eyes to the man, getting his full attention.

"Yeah, I said you... freak! Move it! Don't make me get out!"

The monkey advanced toward the car and stopped a few inches away. The man tensely grabbed his wheel and prepared to run him down... until the monkey thrust his right hand through the hood. Taken aback by his would-be attacker, the man turned his key and attempted to ignite his engine. However, nothing seemed to work as he heard something getting ripped out of his car's hood. The man's eyes and mouth gaped as the monkey held the car engine in tow. Dropping the engine, the monkey walked over to the driver's side.

Before the frightened man realized it, the monkey punched through the window and effortlessly grabbed the man by his throat. He hefted the man overhead and applied a bone crunching grip, strangling the man one-handed.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A store clerk dashed out of the electronic store. "STOP!"

Suddenly, the 'IceLadyDevimon' obstructed the clerk's path and thrust her claws through the man's chest. The man gagged and staggered back, covering his bleeding chest. The stocky, white-skinned man stepped right in front of the clerk and opened his mouth, expelling chemicals over him. He cried out a blood-curdling scream as the chemicals rapidly melted away his skin and left him quivering on the ground.

As for the man being strangled, the monkey crushed his throat and popped the man's head off.

A young college-aged woman, witnessing the horrific events unfold like a real life horror film, stopped and screamed, which quickly carried across the quiet part of the city district.

"_**AHHHH!**_"

xxxxx

Overhearing the lady's screams, Cody quickly whirled around with Digmon. It came exactly from the vicinity they departed earlier: a few blocks from the Kyoto University area.

"Hear that, Cody?" Digmon asked in a Texan-like dialect.

The boy firmly nodded. "We just left that area a while ago! Let's go check it out!"

Digmon adhered to his partner's request. "Heading out there now!" He hurried through the street and headed off to where they heard the woman's screams.

xxxxx

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

As the woman fled from the scene, the monkey dropped his headless victim as his eyes rapidly flashed, detecting two sources closing near the vicinity.

Despite his oddly-garbed outward appearance, the monkey spoke in a lifeless and calculating manner. "There's two power signatures moving within range. Provide confirmation scan now, you two."

The 'IceLadyDevimon' and the stocky elf-eared man initiated their scanners as their eyes flashed.

"_[Analysis confirmed. The source is quickly closing in our position.]_" The stocky man answered in a cold tone tinged with a robotic filter.

"Most excellent and one of them exceeds normal human capabilities?" The monkey inquired.

A cold smile adorned the white-skinned man's face. "_[First hypothesis. Source indicator: Taichi Kamiya.]_"

xxxxx

As Cody and Digmon arrived at the crime scene, they gasped upon seeing the three dead victims scattered across the street. Cody became vexed as he turned away in disgust.

"Horrible! How could these monster do this?"

Digmon nearly wanted the gag and resisted that urge. "Ugh... ugh... not a sight I wanna see."

Suddenly, Cody noticed two men poking their heads outside a window.

"Excuse me! Sirs!"

The frightened businessmen gawked at the boy appearing at the apparent crime scene. Before they could warn him, he called out for an answer.

"Did you see who did this to these poor people? Who did it?"

"Th-there were three of them... we heard screams and saw these three men... and then whoever killed them..."

"Vanished without a trace!"

Cody gasped. "They _were_ just here! Digmon, we just missed them!"

"Might be better off or else we would've ended up just like these poor fellas."

"We better tell the others, Digmon! That boy was right after all!"

However, unbeknownst to Cody and Digmon, the three untraceable killers hovered over and observed their activities from 30 feet in the air.

The 'IceLadyDevimon' firmly spoke, her voice completely devoid of life. "_[Two of them have arrived, Unit-Funkymon.]_" She addressed to the monkey.

The stocky white-skinned man meticulously observed Cody and Digmon. "_[First hypothesis rejected. Sources are not Taichi and VictoryGreymon.]_" His eyes flashed and scanned the Digi-Destined, and his Digimon. An in-depth profile scan materialized inside the man's internal scanner. "_[Statistics align at 92 percent with a database modeled for Iori 'Cody' Hida and Digimon partner Armadillomon.]_"

"Regardless their energies can be appropriated," Funkymon smirked. "Unit-Elfmon, Unit-IceLadyDevimon, move in."

Cody prepared to climb aboard Digimon as they prepared to set off to find their friends.

"We better get moving, Cody. This place is creeping me out."

Cody affirmed. "I agree. We need to let the others know right away." He pulled out his D-Terminal and accessed his friends' e-mail entries to send warn them of his recent findings.

Before they departed, the three Artificials slowly descended behind Digmon and stood in line formation.

Digmon noted the three Artificials and turned to notice them. "Oh, did you three happen to find anything? A group of psychopath killas are out there causing trouble!"

"Who are you talking to, Digmon?" Cody inquired as he poked his head out. As his eyes fell on the Artificial trio, he noticed their distinct outward appearances and the insignias of Datamon emblazoned on their clothing. _Wait, Izzy showed me an entry of Datamon on his laptop and the Dark Network insignia... _He recognized the Datamon symbol and gasped. "No... you... those symbols... Dark Network..."

"You found _them_," Funkymon confirmed.

Upon hearing this, Digmon barricaded Cody and fiercely readied his drill-arms.

"_**GUYS! THEY'RE HERE!**_" Cody cried out, sending a voice message through his D-Terminal and forwarded his warning to them.

Suddenly, IceLadyDevimon and Funkymon dashed forward at blinding speeds.

"STAY BACK, YOU!" Digmon roared as he directed his drills toward IceLadyDevimon. "_**Gold Rush!**_"

The ice-based Artificial retaliated, firing eye beams to nullify Digmon's drills. She shot forward and backhanded Digmon, knocking back into his rookie form and completely unconscious.

Before Cody could even move, he was already in Funkymon's firm grip. He was promptly lifted off the ground as Funkymon held a vice grip around the boy's mouth, closing his mouth off. The boy frantically flailed his arms about and fidgeted, kicking his feet up. Funkymon maintained a grip on Cody, suspending him higher over his eye level. IceLadyDevimon and Elfmon walked up behind their commander.

In no time, Cody felt his body becoming lethargic and seeming losing energy abruptly. He stared through Funkymon's shades, which concealed his cold and lifeless eyes.

Suddenly, a diesel truck put on the brakes immediately seeing the Artificials and crashed into nearby gas station, igniting a quick explosion kicking up near the Kyoto University area.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Funkymon pulled out his other hand and an injection needle protruded from his hand. A cruel smirk adorned the Artificial's face as he quickly injected the needle into Cody's neck. The young boy tried screaming, but with his mouth cupped, he had little chance to yell. Cody felt his body limp and a burning sensation swelled inside of his body. He couldn't even move a muscle. Then, he felt the cool liquid invaded his body and within a matter of seconds, his arms slowly dropped to their sides.

xxxxx

"GUYS! I just got an e-mail from Cody!" TK called out to Davis and Ken.

"I just saw another explosion over ahead!" Ken exclaimed as he pointed toward the direction where the diesel truck ignited the explosion.

Davis furrowed his brows and cried out. "That's where we're going then! Cody needs us!"

With that, Imperialdramon jetted across with blinding speed and headed toward the Kyoto University district. Angemon took off and followed behind the great dragon.

"Hang on, Cody! We're coming!" The determined blond-haired preteen shouted.

xxxxx

"Did you see it, Tai?"

The Bearer of Courage firmly nodded. "Yeah, let's go, VictoryGreymon!"

_**Whoosh!**_

The duo rocketed across the skies and took off to where the Artificials held Cody in their custody.

xxxxx

"See that explosion? Verdict?" Keke turned toward Sam, who nodded in response.

"Let's go, Keke!"

"Right!"

xxxxx

Upon receiving Cody's e-mail message, Yolei told Silphymon and the Jogress Digimon flew off directly toward the Kyoto University area.

xxxxx

"An explosion just happened! Let's check this out!" David exclaimed as he took off without warning.

"WAIT FOR US!" Tike and Kara shouted as they followed David's trail.

xxxxx

"The Artificials must have been found!" BanchoLeomon bellowed as he flew off toward the direction the last explosion was located.

xxxxx

_**0.8 Kilometers from Kyoto/10:15 AM**_

Even from afar, the other Digi-Destined and Digimon got a glimpse of the smoke clouds billowing from the explosions. Kari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe stared off with deep concern etched on their faces. The Digimon, too, felt the tension emanating from Kyoto.

"This is awful!" Joe shouted.

An alarmed Izzy shook his head dismissively. "There's just no way to deny that boy's claims anymore. The Artificials truly are making their mark. Look." He turned the laptop and displayed an online Kyoto local news segment showing live footage of the jet crash. "They're claiming it's a act of terrorism."

Mimi clasped her hands together, watching the smoke billowing in the distance. "Terrible. Those monsters are going to hurt all those people!"

"Worse, if what that boy says is true," Palmon added.

Sora gazed toward the smoke and gulped, muttering her boyfriend's name. "Tai... please be ok..."

Suddenly, Kari felt a life source quickly being drained. As a Bearer of Light, she was able to sense when one was in distress.

_Was that Cody I just felt just now? _She mused. "Cody..."

xxxxx

_**0.4 Miles from Kyoto University/10:16 AM**_

Suddenly, IceLadyDevimon and Elfmon's energy detecting scanners picked up on more approaching powers. Their eyes flashed as they pivoted their views up to find Imperialdramon and Angemon descending. Yolei, Silphymon, Tike, Kara, and David arrived in short time.

Yolei gasped in horror as she saw Cody held in Funkymon's grip. "CODY! NO!"

"CODY!" TK and Ken exclaimed.

Davis growled as he shot a hateful glare toward Funkymon. "LET HIM GO!"

"Let our friend go!" David demanded.

Tike and Kara shouted in unison. "Or, we'll kick your ass now!"

"Last warning!" Imperialdramon growled deeply and intensely as he readied his Positron Cannon.

Finally, Tai, VictoryGreymon, BanchoLeomon, Keke, and Sam landed where everyone confronted the Artificial trio.

BanchoLeomon demanded as he drew his Dankon. "Release the boy!"

"Augh! Cody!" Tai shouted as his eyes fell on Cody's dangling form. Clenching his fists tight, he called out against Funkymon's action, demanding an immediate release of the hostage. "_**LET HIM GO NOW!**_"

Without hesitation, Funkymon threw Cody's seemingly lifeless body on the ground. IceLadyDevimon kicked Armadillomon forward.

"Guys! I can still feel Cody's life force!" Keke called out. "He's barely hanging on!"

"Right! TK, there's still a chance to save Cody!" The Digi-Destined leader called to the Bearer of Hope. "You and Angemon take him and Armadillomon away! Izzy still has the antidote pills with him!"

Sam added. "Yeah! Give Cody one of those just in case!"

"We're on it! C'mon, Angemon!" TK said as he raced over and scooped Armadillomon into his arms. He watched Angemon pick up Cody. He gave a thumbs up to Tai and the others.

"We've got 'em!" Angemon answered as TK hopped into the angel's arm.

"We're counting on you, guys," VictoryGreymon nodded as Angemon took off with TK, Cody, and Armadillomon, carrying them back to the outskirts where everyone else was currently stationed.

Meanwhile, Tai, VictoryGreymon, BanchoLeomon, the Digital Humans, Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and the others confronted the Artificial trio. The prophetic message left by Dimitri finally came into fruition. His claim of the deadly Artificial trio materialized. Standing in front of the group were the confirmed killers: Elfmon, IceLadyDevimon, and Funkymon. The trio conveyed little to no emotion on their faces, sending a chilling vibe toward Davis, Yolei, and Ken.

"Huh. So, these three are the fearsome Artificials?" BanchoLeomon scoffed, conveying befuddlement, which was a stark contrast to how Davis, Ken, and Yolei are reacting to this situation. "They're not quite the killers I imagined."

Tike blinked thrice. "Yeah, come to think of it. They look really lame."

David nodded. "Totally not scary."

Kara scoffed. "We've seen scarier."

Keke frowned. "Well, regardless, there's three of them like that boy said there'd be."

"I don't think we'll need to turn Ascendant against these guys," Sam noted.

Tai narrowed his eyes coldly toward the trio. "Yeah..."

Funkymon openly addressed to his opposition. "Hm. So, you've been able to identify us as Artificials when we've given no indication as such. What's more is that you've all gathered her in anticipation of our arrival. Explain this. Who informed you of our plans?"

"Doesn't matter! We're taking you freaks down!" Davis exclaimed.

Yolei hollered. "We're gonna punish you for what you did to our friend!"

"If you want answers, you're going to fight us first!" BanchoLeomon beckoned a challenge to the Artificial.

"Very well then," Funkymon replied.

Tai, VictoryGreymon, BanchoLeomon, and the Digital Humans quickly dropped into battle stances. Imperialdramon readied his Positron Cannon and Silphymon cupped his hands together. The Artificial trio advanced forward and prepared to engage their opposition.

Just then, Tai turned his head and motioned to the others. "Hold on! There's still too many civilians near us! If things get too hasty, they'll get caught within the crossfire!" He pivoted his head and addressed to the Artificials. "Let's all take this outside the city limits! How does that sound?"

The Artificial monkey furrowed his brows, uncurling his side lip. "You wish to relocate? Why is that? If there's an issue with the human population within our battle range, that can easily be _corrected_."

"What do you mean?" VictoryGreymon demanded.

Before any of them could anticipate, as he removed his shades, Funkymon's eyes flared red and fired a quick guided beam that _cut_ through numerous buildings within the vicinity. He lengthened his beams as they stretched across several kilometers and blasted around the clustered buildings. A giant cloud of explosive smoke kicked up and encompassed nearly half of Kyoto in the wake of Funkymon's building-reducing blasts. A string of rapid explosions followed as Funkymon released more beams. As Funkymon whirled around, Elfmon and IceLadyDevimon tucked their heads under, allowing their partner-in-crime to continuously launch more beams toward the buildings behind them.

"_**STOP IT!**_" Tai cried out a blood-curdling roar as his Crest symbol flashed in conjunction to his unbridled fury been invoked.

VictoryGreymon lunged toward Funkymon and landed a fierce punch across the Artificial's face, cracking apart his sunglasses. Funkymon's head snapped back as he slowly turned his body and whirled around to face VictoryGreymon.

xxxxx

_**0.8 Kilometers from Kyoto/10:19 AM**_

After Izzy fed Cody one of the antidotes, Angewomon quickly washed a pink aura over the boy and healed his internal injuries. She and the antidote were able to remove every impurity from the virus Funkymon injected into the boy. Cody stirred and quickly shot up, feeling his body being renewed from total collapse.

"I... I survived?" Cody blinked as he checked over himself.

Kari knelt in front of Cody and hugged him. "You barely made it, Cody. You had us scared!"

TK watched more smoke building from the series of explosions. "Thi-This is getting out of hand!"

"Just how much more of Kyoto are they gonna waste before they make a point?" Sora exclaimed.

Shifting his view toward Kyoto, Cody stood up and held his side. He noticed Armadillomon approach him after Angewomon healed him.

"See that, Cody? I'm scared this is only the beginning..."

Cody turned away, completely disgusted with the horrifying scenery. "No... just what are we going to do now?"

xxxxx

_**0.4 Miles from Kyoto University/10:21 AM**_

"The fires behind us are getting too rapid!" Ken cried out as he watched the fire stretch across the devastated buildings.

Davis gaped in horror, hearing the cries of civilians from across them. "Th-This is terrible! I can't believe this!"

"These bastards need to be stopped now!" Tike snapped as he fiercely turned toward the Artificials and charged in to attack until David interceded his path.

Kara gritted her teeth. "They're definitely not getting away with this!"

Intensely staring down the Artificial trio, Tai clenched his fists and placed his hand against his glowing chest. "How... how could you do this?" The friendliness completely drained from his enraged tone.

Adjusting his head, Funkymon responded to the Bearer of Courage. "Wasn't it obvious I was clearing the closest vicinities of any onlookers? Unfortunately, our solution does not please you."

Keke snapped. "HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

VictoryGreymon roared as he hastily drew out his Dramon Breaker. "Get ready, you monster!"

"Come over here and we'll turn you three into scrap metal!" Tai challenged the trio.

Elfmon chortled, smiling with ease. "_[You will not defeat us.]_"

"We'll see! Come over here!" David and Tike shouted.

Funkymon frowned. "Very well. We will follow you. Select the relocation where you will all die. Taichi Kamiya."

Upon hearing this, there was an immediate silence that befell the group. Tai and VictoryGreymon were most bewildered with the Artificial confirming his identity.

"How do these guys know your name?" Yolei asked.

Sam added. "That's what I'd like to know."

"I know more than that," Funkymon replied as he switched his view to each group member. "VictoryGreymon, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji the former Digimon Emperor, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, Imperialdramon, Silphymon, the warrior named BanchoLeomon, Sam, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David. All of your profiles are within our data entries."

"Let's save questions for later," Tai proposed as he and VictoryGreymon took off into the air. "FOLLOW US!"

With that, the Artificial trio jetted up and pursued the duo. BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans abruptly took off and followed the Artificials. Davis and Ken hopped aboard Imperialdramon whilst Silphymon scooped up Yolei as they trailed behind the Artificials. They quickly coasted over the giant billowing smoke stretching across the city and jetted off toward Kyoto's farthest outskirts.

xxxxx

_**0.8 Kilometers from Kyoto/10:23 AM**_

"There's just no way we should be standing here!" TK shouted passionately, angrily punching the ground. "We should be out there right now!"

Angemon turned to his partner. "Then, let's go, TK."

"Easier said than done, Angemon," Angewomon asserted.

"She's right. I already know what these Artificials are like!" Cody said as he explained his brief run-in with the mechanized terrors.

Joe approached Cody and inquisitively asked. "Were they that terrible?"

"Their eyes... was just bone chilling," the boy replied, shuddering with fright. "But, that's just the gist of their terrifying presence. When one of them grabbed me, I felt my life energy being drained... and felt something injected into me. It must have been that D-Virus they were carrying."

"Which lucky for you we were able to replicate the antidotes that boy gave to Tai," the Bearer of Knowledge quickly pointed out.

"And my healing power," Angewomon said. "But the antidote did help."

"Without that antidote, I don't think your healing power would've been enough, Angewomon," Kari said.

Just then, Biyomon and Palmon noticed a series of flaring auras shooting outside the city limits and toward the outskirts.

"Everyone, look!" Biyomon quickly noted.

Palmon shouted. "Looks like Tai and VictoryGreymon are leading those Artificials out!"

"Good! Now they can take the fight and relocate somewhere with no civilians!" Sora exclaimed.

"Look! The others are following them, too!" TK cried out.

"And the Artificials are with them," Angewomon carefully noted. "I see them, but feel any life energy from them."

"Shouldn't we like go after them, guys?" Mimi suggested.

"I think me and TK should go!" the Bearer of Light insisted.

"I-I-I don't think that's a good idea," Cody stammered. "I did say those Artificials absorb energy some way or another. There's also that D-Virus they're carrying. It's dangerous."

"Then, you stay behind with the others, Cody," TK instructed the boy. "You just got healed up and need to recover."

Armadillomon tugged on Cody's pant. "Don't ya worry, Cody. We can stick back if ya want. I've got no problem."

"Well, if you insist..."

"Thanks for the warning, Cody!" TK said as he turned and nodded to Kari. "Let's move."

"Right! Catch me, Angewomon!" Kari cried out as she jumped right into her Digimon's waiting arms.

Angemon and Angewomon immediately took off with their partners in tow whilst taking off to the direction the others headed. They, too, were departed from Kyoto's outer city limits and disappeared into the distance. A worried Cody looked on and doubted himself for having let his friends down. Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon watched the smoke cloud reaching the skies.

This was merely just a glimpse of the true terror forthcoming. On this uneventful day, the Artificials have left a frightening first impression, completing throwing the Digi-Destined into disarray.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Two-Sided Battle! Omega X vs Artificial Elfmon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Artificials debut and leave a big mark, leveling half of Kyoto in the process. Yep, the eventful day has arrived.

Now, we'll see if a group of Ascendants and Digimon can resist these mechanized terrors.

Anyway, the fight with Artificial trio begins next time! Ascendant vs Artificial brawl next time!

Take care and stay gold!


	60. Two Sided Battle! Omega X vs Elfmon!

**A/N:** The fight against the Artificials is underway!

We'll learn more of Datamon's objective. Moreover, an Artificial vs Ascendant brawl!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 60: Two Sided Battle! Omega X vs Artificial Elfmon!**_

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Kyoto/10:25 AM**_

To evade causing further damage to Kyoto, Tai, VictoryGreymon, and their cohorts led the Artificials a good distance from their former location. They coasted over and passed over many islands across a vast sea. Although one would admire the magnificent view of the sea, the heroes had little time to enjoy the scenery with the Artificials tailing behind them. Tai and VictoryGreymon glanced over their shoulders to see the Artificial trio not too far behind them. Imperialdramon, BanchoLeomon, Silphymon, and the Digital Humans were found behind them.

"How long are you going to lead us on, Taichi?" Funkymon inquired, receiving no immediate response from the teen. The Artificial scoffed. "This is good. We'll stop here. It's not up to you to choose the location."

VictoryGreymon noticed the largest stretch of land he could find and pointed toward it. Tai turned and beckoned a wave to everyone, including the Artificials. Tai and VictoryGreymon descended onto the desolate and rocky landscape. The Artificial trio quickly descended and landed near the duo's positions. Imperialdramon landed with the others. Davis and Ken hopped off the giant dragon whilst observing the chosen vicinity.

BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans carefully scanned the environment around them. They noted the small mountain ranges in the background and plains covering the area. There was no signs of civilization close by, which made a perfect location for a grand battle.

_Interesting, so they chose a plain, but there's mountain ranges._ BanchoLeomon studied the background, quickly learning the Artificial trio's strategy.

Sam looked around, his keen eyes looked at the mountains. _They're planning to hide behind these rocks since we'll have no way to tracing their Ki. Very clever of them._

"Tai, we need to be careful," Keke advised the Bearer of Courage.

"Ah, man! This is it, Ken!" Davis exclaimed as he watched Tai and VictoryGreymon at the forefront. "These tin heads just don't know who they're messing with."

"I don't know, Davis. They seem way too calm," Ken observed the Artificial trio. "I don't like this."

"Tell us something before we fight," Tai addressed to the androids. "How do you know about us?"

Tike quickly noticed Tai's face. _Holy hell, he looks intense close-up. This is gonna get good._

VictoryGreymon turned and eyed Tai. "Tai..."

"I suppose there's no harm in answering your inquiry," Funkymon openly addressed to the group. "But, I'm afraid you might regret it."

"Spare us the warning," VictoryGreymon quipped.

"Very well. We've been researching you all for a period of time," Funkymon went on and explained. "We did so by monitoring you with insect-like spies. Following Datamon's supposed death, he survived by forging a portal before being consumed by Etemon's Dark Network. He fell in the human world. for years, he's gathered intelligence from your Internet and military database networks to craft designs for Artificial soldiers. Since allotting Digimon with his Dark Network wasn't enough to defeat you, he went with the next best option. He built an underground laboratory to conceal himself from the outside world for a long period of time."

"_[We three are the latest of Datamon's perfect Artificials, based and modeled off Digimon archetypes and derived from the Dark Towers the Digimon Emperor forged,]_" IceLadyDevimon stated.

"Does Datamon have anything tied to those vanishing Dark Towers recently?" Yolei called out on the Artificials.

Funkymon asserted. "Indeed. Datamon's first experiments was gathering data from the Emperor's Dark Towers. After the Emperor's defeat, Datamon manipulated the Dark Towers with his Dark Network and created Artificial Digimon incapable of emotions. You, Digi-Destined, were invisibly monitored by Datamon behind the scenes. He watched as your Digimon evolved and destroyed his Artificial Digimon."

"Does Thunderballmon, Golemon, and Okuwamon ring any bells?" Davis pointed out.

Imperialdramon responded. "Yep, and we confirmed they weren't genuine Digimon after we destroyed them."

"Likewise for Blossomon," Yolei said. "And those 100 Dark Towers that vanished most recently! I bet Datamon had something to do with that!"

"But, of course, but we're not obliged to share that confidentiality with you, humans," Funkymon replied as he shifted his gaze onto Tai and VictoryGreymon. "From the time you destroyed the Dark Network, we looked for you and your allies' weaknesses. We sought to know what kind of Artificials would be capable of exterminating you."

The Bearer of Courage blinked. "So this is just a grudge against me, huh?"

"Because of _you_, the Dark Network's dreams of conquering the Digital World was dashed. Only Datamon remains."

"You know, you're speaking as if you _were_ Datamon himself," BanchoLeomon carefully noted Funkymon's speech patterns.

Keke nodded. "Good point. How do we know you aren't Datamon or just a recording of his own words?"

Funkymon answered. "Foolish notion. I am Unit-Funkymon..."

Tike and David snickered to themselves. "_Funky_-mon? What the hell? How lame!"

Kara sighed. "Guys, what did BanchoLeomon say about not judging a character's outward looks?"

"..I am Unit-Funkymon," the Artificial primate bluntly answered. "Datamon is no longer amongst us."

"That's nice," Tai frowned. "But, I take it you even spied on us back on Planet Spira?"

"No. There was no need. By then, we had a complete understanding of the strength and skills you've acquired from your Crests," Funkymon replied. "Even projecting the most extreme rate of improvement from your Crests, we're aware of the power you can conceivably wield."

IceLadyDevimon concurred. "_[And that is what we calculate. You've reached your limit before leaving to that far-off planet and none of your fellow Digi-Destined's partners are anywhere near your current power range, VictoryGreymon.]_"

Upon hearing this, the Digital Humans' smiles exuded complete confidence. Even Davis, Ken, and Yolei were at ease with this announcement. Tai and VictoryGreymon chortled to themselves, realizing the Artificial trio and Datamon made a grave miscalculation in their extensive analysis.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Angemon and Angewomon flew across the skies over the direction the group traveled through earlier. They scanned across the long stretch of islands dotting the sea. TK and Kari quickly drew out their D-Terminals to reach Davis, Ken, and Yolei.

"They're not fighting yet, I'm afraid," Angemon stated as he surveyed the skies and the islands. "I doubt they just started fighting."

"Yeah, otherwise, you guys would've picked up something by now," TK said as his D-3 quickly went off and displayed an amassed group of beacons in one location. "Guys! I'm onto them!"

Kari pulled out her D-3 and noted the glowing beacons indicating Tai, Davis, Ken, and Yolei. "Right! Then, we know where to find them now!"

"Let's go, Angemon!" Angewomon called out. "Before the fight starts!"

"Right! This way!" The male angel took off toward the northeastern direction where the others confronted the Artificial trio.

"WE'RE COMING, GUYS!" Kari hollered.

xxxxx

Calmly standing his ground, Tai pressed one hand against his chest, drawing out his Crest's energy internally. A devious smirk adorned the teen's face as he stared defiantly at the Artificial trio.

"_[Is there something funny, Taichi?]_" IceLadyDevimon queried.

"It's a shame. Quite a shame you guys didn't stick with your science project," Tai chortled with sheer confidence. "You missed one important detail."

The Artificial trio raised their heads a bit, jolting a bit from Tai's vague words.

"What do you mean?" asked Funkymon.

"You made a grave error not learning more about _Ascendants_," BanchoLeomon remarked.

The Digital Humans nodded in unison.

"_Ascendants_?" Funkymon was briefly taken aback.

Suddenly, the ground quivered underneath everyone's sheet as a flash of golden light enveloped both Tai and VictoryGreymon. Letting out a deafening battle roar, Tai's body produced an orange aura, which turned gold in the blink of an eye. Then, in less than a second, VictoryGreymon vanished and turned into a data stream, which merged with Tai and turned the teen into the armored, golden-haired Ascendant, Omega X, right off the bat!

However, that was not all.

Sam, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David clenched their fists together and roared in unison. Their hair and bodies were engulfed by bright golden flashes. Their hair became spiky and gold coupled with emerald green eyes. Davis, Ken, Yolei, Silphymon, and Imperialdramon were abruptly taken aback by the quick rush of energy exuding from the six golden warriors. All six wore wild golden sheens, which shimmered around their bodies.

"YIKES! HOLY COW!" Davis exclaimed as his eyes and mouth gaped.

Ken hollered whilst covering from face from the debris flying at his direction. "Incredible! So, we have six Ascendants on our side!"

"Pretty colors..." Yolei said as she was immediately drawn to their golden auras.

Silphymon stumbled back and noted the six golden warriors."Looks like things are going to get heated, Yolei!"

"Damn! That's all I can say!" Imperialdramon exclaimed.

The Artificial trio's eyes flashed whilst scanning the six warriors painstakingly. This was obviously the first time they had ever witnessed an Ascendant transformation and nothing in their database could've predicted a quick surge of suppressed power being unlocked at quick bursts.

xxxxx

As they picked up on Omega X and the Digital Human's quick power-ups, Angemon and Angewomon locked onto their current locations.

"Did you feel that, Angewomon?"

"I did. Let's hurry, Angemon!"

With that, the angels rocketed toward the exact island where Omega X and company were facing the Artificials. TK and Kari took note of their partner's immediate distress.

The Child of Light sensed Omega X's presence coupled with the others' Ascendant energies. "It's them all right."

"Since when can you sense energies, Kari?" a curious TK asked.

"Since I first saw Tai become Omega X," she said as a smile adorned her face. "Since then, I've become... sort of drawn to the Ascendant power. I can't explain how I'm able to sense this kind of energy. Maybe it has something to do with my Crest?"

"Huh, that's interesting."

"We're nearing their location, everyone! Hang on!" Angemon exclaimed.

xxxxx

Omega X calmly readied himself and faced the Artificial trio.

"Heh, it's about time we show off the gold, guys," David added with a chuckle.

Tike smirked. "You're one of us now, Tai. It feels good now to catch up with ya."

Sam blinked as he probed Omega X's energy._ Damn, even with us five as Ascendants, Omega X's power is still several notches above ours. _

Just as the five Ascendants approached Omega X, he beckoned them off. "Guys, stay out of this. I'm the one they want and they're gonna get me."

"What?" Tike, Kara, and David exclaimed.

"Whoa! But, there's three of them!" Yolei cried out.

Keke nodded. "Right. Guys, give the man some room. He's got more than enough power to take these three." _Please don't make me a liar, Tai. C'mon, father, where the hell are you?_

Funkymon closely studied Omega X and the five Digital Humans. An evil smirk curved over his face. "What an intriguing discrepancy, this is. It does seem you've managed quite a vast improvement. Your power surpasses the calculated limits of your Crest's powers. What's more..." He turned toward the five Ascendants. "These five colleagues of yours share the same energies. I don't know how they managed to acquire this power without Crests, but their bodies constitute organic and digital life energy."

Elfmon stepped forward as he finished his scan. "_[No data on their present techniques. This is discrete from Fury Blitz.]_"

"This greatly departs considerably from the data complied, but it's not remotely a discouragement. Their strength is within conceivable limits. Their threat to you is negligible, Unit-Elfmon," Funkymon calculated.

Elfmon nodded and advanced toward Omega X, who quickly dropped into a battle stance.

"Oh really? Then, show me what you've got!" Omega X chuckled as he rocketed forward and readily engaged Elfmon head-on.

As Omega X closed in, Elfmon readied his right fist and punched forward, but the Ascendant flickered from view. The Artificial's hand went through an afterimage as he whirled around and caught Omega X behind him. Omega X thrust a fist at Elfmon, who readily countered by springing back and gliding up into the air. Omega X jetted up and pursued the Artificial. Elfmon phased out and flickered behind a canyon ridge. Concealing his presence, he hid and baited Omega X toward him. As Omega X closed in, Elfmon seized the chance and shot up. Omega X fired a Ki beam as Elfmon countered by throwing his own energy beam. Their quick attacks were nullified as Elfmon phased and reappeared above Omega X. The alabaster-skinned android glided down and attempted a headbutt, but Omega X vanished from reach.

Elfmon whirled around as Omega X came into close quarters. The two engaged in a rapid series of fisticuffs and kicks. Omega X was able to keep up the pace with the Artificial, throwing punches and evading the enemy's blows. Elfmon sprang back, cupping both hands together and fired a beam at Omega X.

"_**Photon Wave!**_"

Omega X countered. "_**Terra Beam!**_" He pivoted the beam and abruptly canceled out Elfmon's attack. He flickered from the Artificial's view...

...only to reappear behind Elfmon, driving an elbow across the small of the Artificial's back!

Elfmon screeched as the power behind the blow sent him sailing through a rockface across the plains.

Davis, Ken, Yolei, Silphymon, and Imperialdramon looked on in complete awe whilst the Digital Humans applauded Omega X's efforts. The non-combatants were the ones most intrigued with how rapidly Omega X was able to put down the Artificial. For Davis, Ken, and Yolei, this was their first time seeing an Ascendant up close fighting a _true_ enemy to the death. And it was an exhilarating moment they'll never forget.

"Shoot, he... he's... too fast!" Yolei said whilst her eyes spun around.

Ken blinked thrice. "I couldn't even keep up."

"Me neither, but still awesome!" An excited Davis cried. "Ya got that fat jerk on the ropes, Omega X!"

"That's the way!" Tike cried out.

David added. "Looking great, Omega X!"

_This truly is the power an Ascendant is capable of._ noted Ken as he turned and observed the Digital Humans. _I bet those five were able to keep up with them. I wonder if they're anywhere as strong as Omega X is now._

BanchoLeomon, Sam, and Keke quietly observed the on-going heated battle. They watched Elfmon emerge from the pile of debris and dash toward Omega X.

As Elfmon went for a flying headbutt, Omega X readily put his hand out and stopped the Artificial. He quickly booted Elfmon's face and kicked him 35 feet into the air. He glided up, phased behind the Artificial, and pulled back his fist. He brought down this fist only for Elfmon to tilt his head. Elfmon threw a punch, only for Omega X to evade. Elfmon continuously threw a flurry of punches as Omega X timed every punch and dodged them.

Just then, Elfmon took the opportunity and slapped his hand against Omega X's chest. The Ascendant seized the Artificial's hand and batted it aside. Elfmon tried grabbing Omega X until the Ascendant swerved under the Artificial and shot a knee into his gut. Then, Omega X followed it up and landed an elbow into Elfmon's face, smashing his face in. Omega X went on the offensive and pulverized the Artificial with a punishing flurry of punches. As time went on, he watched as Elfmon's big body tried absorbing most of the body blows. And as time went on, Omega X started panting. Omega X stopped for a moment, catching his breath whilst Elfmon hovering with dent marks left by the warriors' punches. Naturally, the Ascendant wouldn't be this winded at the early start, which drew the the Digital Warriors' and BanchoLeomon's attention from the fight. Though they noticed something wrong, they couldn't figure out why Omega X suddenly slowed his pace.

IceLadyDevimon and Funkymon briefly took note of Omega X's condition, observing his sudden change of pace.

"Hmmm, it seems Elfmon got him," Funkymon murmured, watching the Artificial and Ascendant encircling one another.

IceLadyDevimon's eyes flashed as she scanned Omega X. "_[Taichi's energy peaked for a moment. Now, it's suddenly dropping.]_"

"Heh, so this is a limit to the extent of this Ascendant power," Funkymon smirked.

"WHOO-HOO! YEAH!" Davis hollered, pumping his fist into the air. "You've got that fat jerk on the ropes, Omega X!"

"You've got him! Now finish him!" Imperialdramon bellowed.

Silphymon added. "I didn't think an Ascendant would be beyond our imagination! This is crazy!"

Yolei watched Omega X carefully. "Is it just me or is he slowing down?"

"You're seeing things, Yolei," Davis quipped.

"No, I'm even starting to notice something abnormal about Omega X's pacing," the Bearer of Kindness keenly pointed out.

Sam overheard Ken and Yolei while adding to their exchange. "Good eye, you two. We're already picking up on his slow pacing."

"What could it be?" asked Silphymon.

Tike gasped. "You don't think it's..."

"No, Tai said he took some medicine from that vial," Keke pointed out.

BanchoLeomon watched Omega X and Elfmon exchanging more punches. "Or, maybe not."

_**Wham!**_

Omega X clubbed Elfmon across his back, staggering the cybernetic monster a bit.

Funkymon studied Omega X's fighting patterns. _Still, this might pose a problem. Even with his limit, this substantial boost in strength exceeds what the data projected at this rate. Elfmon's energy will hit a dry point if he's unable to absorb Taichi's power!_

Elfmon fired an eye beam, which Omega X readily deflected with a hand. He shot up and clobbered thee chubby android with a flurry of punches. The battle continued to rage on as both sides watched on. Leomon and the other Ascendants observed, deeply concerned with Omega X's health status as the fight with Elfmon pressed on.

xxxxx

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kari cried out as she pointed toward the stretch of land where the battle was being waged.

Angewomon nodded. "Right! We're landing!"

"GUYS!" TK called out to everyone watching the on-going fight.

Davis, Ken, Yolei, BanchoLeomon, the Digital Humans, Imperialdramon, and Silphymon whirled around as they caught sight of Angemon and Angewomon landing. TK and Kari jumped out of their partner's arms whilst bolting toward their friends.

"OMEGA X!" Kari cried out as she caught wind of Omega X fighting Elfmon. She turned and saw the Digital Humans sporting their Ascendant forms. "Incredible! All of you are...!"

"OH, KARI!" Tike and Kara cried out as they hurried over to the Bearer of Light.

"You came just in time, Kari, TK!" Davis shouted proudly. "Kari, you bro is kicking butt! He really is an incredible guy! That tin head he's fighting hasn't landed a hit on him!"

"Piece of cake!" Imperialdramon quickly added. Meanwhile, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were just nearby the island where the battle was taking place.

"Wow, unbelievable! Go, Omega X!" TK cried out, cheering on the battle-worn Ascendant.

Kari approached the other Ascendants. "Why aren't you guys in there taking care of those two?" She noticed Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon standing on the sidelines. "They're Artificials, too."

"Your brother insisted he'd take care of them by himself, Kari," Sam simply put it.

Keke nodded. "Yeah, but should those two intervene, we'll gladly step in."

"Hey, I forgot to mention one important detail Cody alluded to," the Bearer of Hope informed everyone. "He said these Artificials absorb energy and carry the D-Virus within them."

Sam quickly caught wind of this viable detail. "What? We knew these these could potentially carry the virus, but they absorb energy, too?"

Glancing up, Kari watched as Omega X swayed back and panted a bit. "Tai... Agumon..."

"You have every right to worry, Kari," BanchoLeomon asserted, having observed the whole fight play out. "You may have noticed..."

"Yeah..." She meekly nodded.

"Omega X is rushing this fight for no reason!" BanchoLeomon openly shouted as he became tense with the situation. "He's giving it all he's got, but look at how _pitiful_ he is!"

"Huh? Did you just call Omega X pitiful?" Davis called out on BanchoLeomon's claim. "You take that back!"

"How is he getting weak?" Imperialdramon stubbornly demanded.

Davis pointed out. "He's practically tearing apart that Artificial!"

"This is nothing," the brave warrior plainly said it best being the veteran he truly was in observations. "His overall strength as an Ascendant should be greater than this."

"You're right!" Tike shouted, jumping up and down. "He should be kicking this asshole's butt like he owed him money!"

Kara scoffed. "BanchoLeomon's right. Any one of us five could take this tin head apart if we were in there!"

Keke added. "Sorry to say, but even I would've finished this fight sooner."

"WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS?" Davis snapped. "That defeatist attitude is not showing support for our friend!"

Ken interjected. "Davis! Pay attention! They're right! Omega X should've _clearly_ ended this a few moments ago!"

Yolei folded her arms and sighed. "What's he waiting for? Blow that robotic freak into bits!"

"Maybe because that thing might've already drained his energy?" The Child of Light alluded to what TK mentioned.

BanchoLeomon turned toward Kari. "Drain energy?"

"Yeah, I just said Cody warned us these Artificials siphon off energy. I would assume to incorporate and assimilate with their own powers," TK promptly stated.

_**Bam!**_

One kick from Omega X sent Elfmon plunging through the earth below. A giant cloud of debris and dust kicked up around the area the Artificial's body impacted. In the wake of the Artificial's fall, a small impression was left where Elfmon landed. All eyes fell on the Artificial, who steadily picked himself off the ground with his outfit tattered. Elfmon lifted his head and steadily waited for Omega X's next attack.

"Gah... no way!" Davis gaped. "It's like that guy doesn't even care about the butt whooping Omega X dished to him!"

Ken quietly remarked. "He's an Artificial, Davis. He's not supposed to feel any pain or fatigue."

Yolei gulped. "Still, he took a freaking kick from Omega X and got up like nothing... that's impressive. Heh, yeah." She backed away and nervously chuckled.

"Omega X is about to do something!" Angemon noticed the Ascendant cupping his hands together.

Angewomon called out. "He's going for the Terra Beam!"

Everyone watched as the tension mounted for the battle. Omega X pulled his hands back as an energy ball expanded inside the cusp of his palms. In conjunction with the energy build-up, he felt pain shooting throughout his body. He ignored this internal pain gripping his chest whilst Elfmon waited for the Ascendant. Cupping his hands together, Omega X readily positioned a ball of energy and fired it into a massive wave.

"_**Terra Beam!**_" He roared, sending the energy wave toward Elfmon.

"GOT HIM!" The Digital Humans, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, and Yolei cried in unison.

However, Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon chortled together.

"_[Yes, do it, Elfmon,]_" IceLadyDevimon encouraged her colleague.

Elfmon cackled and raised his hand. "_[__**Energy Absorption!**__]_"

They watched Elfmon readily lifting his right hand, revealing a red siphoning device, shaped like a gem. The fat, alabaster-skinned android's absorber caught Omega X's Terra Beam dead-on and quickly siphoned it all into his palm. Absorbing the energy with relative ease, Elfmon dropped his palm and gave a haughty chortle at the Ascendant's expense.

Utterly horrified at that transpired, the Digi-Destined and company were left speechless at Elfmon's latest energy absorption feat. All it took was one hand to completely siphon off one of Omega X's signature attacks in one fell swoop! This quick turnabout was not what they all had in mind. The Artificials were nonetheless pleased with Omega X providing their colleague a feasible amount of energy.

"H-H-He absorbed it!" David gasped.

Tike and Kara shouted. "HOLY SHIT!"

"N-N-No... NO WAY!" Davis gaped in shock and utter disbelief.

"CODY WAS RIGHT!" TK exclaimed.

Kari gasped. "They do absorb energy!"

Keke shouted toward Omega X. "Omega X! Don't use any energy attacks! They'll simply just absorb it!"

BanchoLeomon bellowed, quickly drawing Omega X's attention. "Watch their hands! Don't let them grab you even once! Understand?"

Listening to his friends' pleas, Omega X gasped and nervously chuckled. "Y-You're joking, right? He... grabbed me... once... I felt a prick from his hand and now... I'm feeling like this." He glanced back toward Elfmon and panted deeply. "Equipped with the D-Virus and absorber? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Augh! Look at Omega X! He's getting even more winded!" Yolei cried out.

Imperialdramon growled deeply, taking note of the Ascendant's condition. "Yeah, I can't simply just deny it anymore, Davis!"

Davis gritted his teeth and watched tensely. "No way...!"

"Did he already get grabbed?" exclaimed TK.

BanchoLeomon added. "He might've!"

"Yeah, because my brother... he took his medicine and he was fine after that!" Kari exclaimed.

Both Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon exchanged devilish smirks upon realizing the horror settling within the Digi-Destined camp.

"_[Hear that, Unit-Funkymon?]_" The ice-based android said.

Funkymon chortled as he fixated his gaze toward Elfmon and Omega X. _Most excellent. The D-Virus is already settling in. Now Unit-Elfmon has his maximum power rating! Taichi's energy has now declined dramatically! Now it's your chance to finish him, Unit-Elfmon!_

Wasting no time stalling, Elfmon launched himself back into the air and came into close quarters range of Omega X. He reached out and threw a punch at blinding speed. A vulnerable Omega X barely evaded and tilted his head. He threw a weak punch, which Elfmon easily evaded. Elfmon took advantage of his weakened foe and buried a knee into the Ascendant's gut. The Artificial attempted another punch, but Omega X quickly countered with a bone shattering elbow smash into Elfmon's face. The blow registered, but barely even fazed the Artificial. Everyone from Omega X's side watched in utter horror as the Ascendant's blows were becoming weaker.

"_[Hehehe.]_" Elfmon snickered as he backhanded Omega X enough to make him bleed from his side lip.

Whilst Omega X staggered from Elfmon's blow, the Artificial delivered an overhead fist smash into the small of the Ascendant's back. The blow hit hard enough to send Omega X plunging toward the ground. Omega X managed to hover and stop himself from impacting the ground. He quickly cupped his hands together and prepared to conjure another Terra Beam.

"That does it!" Omega X scowled.

"_**OMEGA X, NO!**_" roared BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans.

Omega X stopped abruptly as his beam petered out. He glanced up whilst breathing heavily and deeply, grasping his chest as Elfmon descended near his level.

"D-Damn it all!" Omega X growled as his breaths became more heavy. Layers of deep sweet covered and dampened his face as his body became stressed. What's worse he was holding his chest right where his heart was positioned. "So, he got me... the bastard injected me with that virus!"

"G-Guys! He's isn't looking well!" Davis gasped upon realizing how serious the situation has gotten. "No way! This just isn't happening!"

"We have to step in and fight those androids ourselves then!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Agreed! Omega X needs us now more than ever!" Imperialdramon declared as he shifted into his alternate form. "Imperialdramon... _**MODE CHANGE! Fighter Mode!**_" He quickly readied his Positron Cannon and stared intently toward the Artificials. "I'm ready and willing to fire the moment they make their move!"

Ken called off the behemoth. "Stand your ground for a second, Imperialdramon!"

As Kari got a closer view of Omega X, she noted his hand firmly placed over his heart.

"I-It's just as I feared! It's that D-Virus! That Artificial must have infected him like he did to Cody!" The Bearer of Light cried out upon the horror of her brother becoming a victim. "We didn't even bring the antidote pills!"

BanchoLeomon growled. "So, just like in that boy's time, Tai's been infected by that D-Virus! Kari, where are the pills?"

"Back with Sora and the others in Kyoto!"

"Damn, that's just great! I thought Omega X would've avoided this dilemma!" TK exclaimed.

"We have to withdraw Omega X from this fight! He can't go on any longer if he's been infected!" Keke shouted. "Guys, get ready to move in!"

"RIGHT!"

Omega X struggled to stand straight while his hand was still firmly over his chest. Between heavy pants, he mused painfully. _This hurts... this D-Virus sure is a bitch...to overcome... I should've been more careful!_

Elfmon landed on the ground and slowly advanced forward. His sights were firmly locked onto the ailing Ascendant.

_Perfect. Now the D-Virus shall take effect in Omega X internally._ Funkymon mused as he fixated his sinister gaze over Omega X. He alternated his view back on Elfmon and watched him initiate his next attack_. Elfmon should collect more of his energy and we should be done with him. I never thought it'd be this easy! Your demise is ensured, Taichi!_

The Artificials were quite pleased with the D-Virus taking a toll on Omega X's health. It was only a matter of time before they destroyed the Digi-Destined, killing and infecting a lot of them with the D-Virus. The trio sought to carry out Datamon's revenge plan.

Omega X faced the Artificial trio as he struggled to pull his hand from his chest. Unfortunately, the pain shooting throughout his body kept him from utilizing anymore Ki or otherwise any energy attacks.

Omega X gripped his chest as he began to feel his heart strain and the air circulation tightening internally. Even worse, he felt as though something was burning in his chest, but not chest pains. More like fire about to burst and consume him from within.

The Digi-Destined feared for the worst as far as Omega X's condition was concerned.

"Digi-Destined and friends. Omega X can't last much longer in this condition!" BanchoLeomon warned everyone.

The Digi-Destined wanted to help Omega X, but they could risk getting infected themselves. Kari couldn't stand to see the Ascendant suffering from such a lethal two-sided predicament. She prepared to jump forward to save her brother until TK grabbed her arm.

"Don't you even think about going out there yourself!" TK cried out. "There's a good chance that you will get infected as well!"

"But, we can't just leave my brother out there for that fat freak to go rough shot all over him! Besides, he needs our help! That D-Virus is attacking him from within!"

"Then, we'll save him together!"

Kari turned toward the face-off and felt the pain weighing down heavily, realizing there's nothing she could do to stop the Artificials. She turned toward the Digital Humans, BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, Angemon, Angewomon, and Silphymon, all readily preparing to mount a counterattack against the Artificials.

"_[You have done an excellent job, Elfmon,]_" IceLadyDevimon complimented her colleague's work.

Funkymon firmly added. "Now it is time that we finish them off once and for all. Elfmon, begin siphoning Taichi's energy until he's dry."

Elfmon nodded and paced toward the fallen Omega X. As Omega X sprang to his feet, he still clutched his chest. He couldn't even lift his arms up because of the internal pain gripping his chest. The D-Virus seems to have paralyzed his body. When facing an Artificial, a heart virus isn't something an Ascendant should have to endure.

Elfmon shot right up to Omega X and flickered out. Omega X whirled around and caught Elfmon reappearing in front of him. The Ascendant put up a last ditch resistance and threw a punch. Elfmon tilted his head aside and kicked him hard in the gut. Omega X doubled over and stumbled back, allowing Elfmon to repel him with a one-handed energy beam. As Omega X flew back, he stopped himself in mid-air and landed gingerly.

Flicking the earring on his right ear, Elfmon fired a pair of beams through his eyes and directed them toward Omega X.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

An explosion occurred directly where Elfmon's attack landed as Omega X jumped through the billowing smoke. He quickly rocketed into the air only for Elfmon to fly up at blinding speed. The Artificial landed a punch and sent Omega X sailing back to the ground. The ailing warrior struggled to stand up and panted. Elfmon plunged down and fly head-on, landing a vicious headbutt that knocked Omega X back. Then, he followed it up with a kick that sent Omega X flying into the air. Elfmon jetted up and swerved over Omega X and landed a kick so hard it sent Omega X plunging to the ground, a near crippled mess.

Following Elfmon's devastating assault, Omega X felt his power drain from his body as he split up into Tai and Agumon. The battered duo was left laying on the ground panting, but it was Tai holding his chest and his face contorting in pain.

"Oh no! They just turned back to normal!" TK shouted.

Kari cried out."_**TAI! AGUMON!**_"

"You mean... he can't even maintain his Ascendant form?" Davis exclaimed.

"Now, Unit-Elfmon!" Funkymon ordered his colleague. "Drain those two! Starting with Taichi!"

Elfmon nodded and followed the monkey android's request. The alabaster-skinned Artificial shifted his gaze toward the fallen teen and hovered toward where he lied still. Opening his eyes, Tai struggled to move his arms just barely, but he did so lethargically and with his face conveying pain. did as Funkymon had told him. Elfmon looks over to the fallen boy and hovers above him.

_**Whoosh!**_

Elfmon landed right atop of Tai and compressed his body weight on the teen. Tai screamed in agonizing pain as he flailed his arms and legs with the big-bodied android sitting on him. Along with his body, Elfmon pinned Tai's arms down and thoroughly scanned the Bearer of Courage's body, picking up a high quantity deriving from a source. That source was the Crest of Courage's energy dwelling inside Tai's own body, the necessary catalyst that gives him his Ascendant power.

Elfmon quickly seized Tai's throat and proceeded to siphon off his energy.

Agumon weakly groaned as he sensed his partner's in urgent danger. "T... Tai... let go of, Tai...!"

Tai regurgitated blood as he glanced up to see Elfmon firmly holding his neck, tightening his grip harder. Rather than strangling him, he used his palm absorber to siphon that rich energy from the Crest's energy residing within the teen. He aimed to gather all the energy to the point where Tai would die. Elfmon smirked devilishly as Tai's energy was being incorporated and assimilated with his very own, boosting his own power.

Agumon struggled to pull himself over and save Tai, but he was completely out of his reach. The rookie could barely even pick himself up as he fell facefirst on the ground.

"That tears it!" Sam declared. "Guys, we're moving in!"

With that, the Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, Angemon, Angewomon, and Silphymon proceeded forward to save Tai and Agumon from impending death. Before they could advance any further, Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon jumped right in and interceded their path.

"_[You won't be going an inch past us,]_" IceLadyDevimon warned as she hefted her right hand, which morphed into a long and sharp blade.

Funkymon added. "But, you're welcome to try if you must."

"Then, we'll _try_!" Imperialdramon FM roared as he pointed his Positron Cannon toward Elfmon. "EAT THIS! _**Positron Laser!**_"

"_**WAIT! IMPERIALDRAMON!**_" David shouted. "_**YOU'RE GONNA HIT TAI AND AGUMON!**_"

As the massive beam hurtled toward Elfmon, the Artificial raised his other hand and absorbed Imperialdramon's signature attack just as easily.

"N-No way!" Imperialdramon gaped in shock.

"Stupid move, Imperialdramon!" Davis exclaimed. "Didn't you see what he did to Omega X earlier?"

"I... I wasn't thinking? I only acted on impulse!" The mega-level behemoth bemoaned.

"You just gave that Artificial more energy!" Tike snapped. "Idiot!" He turned as he, Kara, and David launched themselves toward IceLadyDevimon, who evaded their punches and waved her blade, sending an ice sickle-like projectile at their direction.

"_**[Ice Sickle!]**_"

The trio evaded the attack, which glided across and split a rock face in half.

"Whoa! Close one!" Kara cried.

Angemon, Angewomon, Silphymon, Keke, and Sam attempted to bumrush Funkymon, who dodged their attacks and flew into the air.

BanchoLeomon roared as he flew up and reached Funkymon. As he tried to ensnare the Artificial, Funkymon swerved around and fired eye beams, which pierced through the warrior's side. BanchoLeomon fell to the ground whilst holding his wound.

"BANCHOLEOMON!" Tike, Kara, and David cried out as they flew down to catch him.

"Is he ok?" Angemon exclaimed.

Angewomon bit her bottom lip. "I hope so."

Keke growled as she fiercely glared toward Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon. "Bastards!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Imperialdramon demanded.

"What BanchoLeomon demonstrated was not act of courage, but one of foolishness," the monkey android proclaimed as they were barricaded off from saving Tai and Agumon.

"TAI!" Kari screamed in horror, sinking to her knees as TK and Davis rushed to her side.

TK and Davis shouted, trying to bring Kari back to her senses. "KARI!"

Ken and Yolei could only look on with dread. The purple-haired girl turned away, shutting her eyes from the horrifying sight of Tai's agonizing dilemma.

Meanwhile, Elfmon continued siphoning Tai's energy, nearly draining him completely. The Bearer of Courage could barely feel anything as his body became number and paralyzed. He couldn't have imagined being in a worse condition than he was at the moment.

"No... TAI!" Keke cried out.

Sam gritted his teeth. "No, we can't sit here! Let's... wait... what's that?"

"What's _what_?" Silphymon inquired.

Suddenly, the Ascendants and the Digimon sensed an incoming source from nearby.

Elfmon tightened his grip and felt Tai's indescribable energy augmenting his own. It was sensational power making the giddy Artificial snicker with sick delight. Tai loosened his hold around Elfmon's arm and dropped down arms to his sides.

As Elfmon applied his grip...

A thunderous roar pierced from the background, catching everyone but Elfmon by surprise.

_**BAM!**_

Out of nowhere, something fiercely impacted and exploded in Elfmon's face at blinding speed. This unknown force knocked Elfmon off Tai and sent him sailing across the ground. Alarmed, everyone, including the Artificial duo, whirled around to pinpoint the source of the furtive attack. All eyes fell on two individuals now standing over Tai and Agumon.

TK and Keke were most especially relieved when they recognized Tai and Agumon's saviors.

"_**MATT!**_" Everyone cried out in relief.

"... what? You...!" Funkymon exclaimed as he saw...

...Matt and ZeedGarurumon standing off at the forefront with Tai and Agumon behind them.

Garbed in a dark blue bodysuit trimmed with silver armor plating, the blond-haired teen's face conveyed a calm and collective smirk. "Sorry, but there's anyone who's going to defeat Tai, it's me, _Yamato_."

"And I won't allow anyone to deny my partner that opportunity," ZeedGarurumon said.

The Bearer of Friendship solemnly declared, coolly smiling. "I'm not going to lose my long-awaited rematch to a bunch of wind-up dolls like you. I, Yamato, won't allow this to go any further!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**No Victory for Elfmon! Super Yamato Arrives!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Tai and Agumon catch the D-Virus. And just when the situations looks bleak, Matt and ZeedGarurumon turn up!

Calling himself _Yamato_, eh? Well, looks like that _other_ persona has finally taken over. ;)

Time to see how _Super Yamato_ fares against Elfmon!

Send a review, take care, and stay gold!


	61. No Victory for Elfmon! Super Yamato!

**A/N:** First and foremost, my condolences to all the Japanese for enduring a tragic earthquake (8.9 on the Richter Scale) and tsunami. I hope the people, the artists, mangaka, and Akira Toriyama-sensei himself are pulling through this. My thoughts go out to all of them. This has been a horrible tragedy and is reported to be the fifth to seventh strongest earthquake of all time. Check out the online news for more status reports.

Anyway, time for Super Yamato to save the day.

But, can this new persona of Matt's be _truly_ trusted?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Kyoto/10:44 AM**_

Elfmon tightened his grip and felt Tai's indescribable energy augmenting his own. It was sensational power making the giddy Artificial snicker with sick delight. Tai loosened his hold around Elfmon's arm and dropped down arms to his sides.

As Elfmon applied his grip...

A thunderous roar pierced from the background, catching everyone but Elfmon by surprise.

_**BAM!**_

Out of nowhere, something fiercely impacted and exploded in Elfmon's face at blinding speed. This unknown force knocked Elfmon off Tai and sent him sailing across the ground. Alarmed, everyone, including the Artificial duo, whirled around to pinpoint the source of the furtive attack. All eyes fell on two individuals now standing over Tai and Agumon.

TK and Keke were most especially relieved when they recognized Tai and Agumon's saviors.

"_**MATT!**_" Everyone cried out in relief.

"... what? You...!" Funkymon exclaimed as he saw...

...Matt and ZeedGarurumon standing off at the forefront with Tai and Agumon behind them.

Garbed in a dark blue bodysuit trimmed with silver armor plating, the blond-haired teen's face conveyed a calm and collective smirk. "Sorry, but if there's anyone who's going to defeat Tai, it's me, _Yamato_."

"And I won't allow anyone to deny my partner that opportunity," ZeedGarurumon said.

The Bearer of Friendship solemnly declared, coolly smiling. "I'm not going to lose my long-awaited rematch to a bunch of wind-up dolls like you. I, Yamato, won't allow this to go any further!"

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 61: No Victory for Elfmon! Super Yamato Arrives!**_

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Kyoto/10:45 AM**_

Upon Matt and ZeedGarurumon's abrupt entrance, the Digi-Destined and the others watched awestruck and taken aback by the duo's arrival. Even the Artificial duo faced Matt and his Digimon partner, quickly averting their sights off Tai and Agumon. Elfmon opened his eyes and slowly rose off the ground, shaking off ZeedGarurumon's attack.

TK and Keke were the first ones to call out toward the Bearer of Friendship.

"MATT!" TK cried out.

"Oh, man! It really is your bro, TK!" TK exclaimed.

Yolei gaped, completely taken by surprise. "I didn't even see those two coming! Where did they come from?"

Keke smiled and sighed with relief. "Oh, Matt, thank god..."

Kari gasped at Matt's sudden arrival. "Matt..."

"What? Matt?" BanchoLeomon roared out as he lifted himself off the ground, catching Kari, Angemon, and Angewomon off guard.

"BanchoLeomon!" Angewomon exclaimed.

Kari tried helping BanchoLeomon up. "BanchoLeomon, you're ok! Thank goodness!"

"Let us heal you, BanchoLeomon," Angemon offered.

Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon were equally as shocked when they saw BanchoLeomon quickly recover.

BanchoLeomon turned toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon, acknowledging their presence. He smirked, chortling. "Just when I had distracted them from my _defeat_... I was going to surprise them, but no Matt and ZeedGarurumon just had to intervene."

"So, you mean..." Kari added.

"I don't care how powerful they are," the brave warrior proclaimed. "It's going to take more than to permanently put me down."

As Matt waltzed over to Tai and Agumon's side, he stood over his rival and folded his arms. ZeedGarurumon barricaded his partner and carefully observed the Artificial trio from advancing onto them.

"Huh. I saw everything, Tai," the blond-haired teen scoffed, glaring down over Tai's fallen and pathetic state. "So, it took you that long to notice the virus? Yet, you still maintained your Ascendant form, which you knew would strain your body and worsen your health. You dunce. You knew it would heavily strain your heart!" Shaking his head with disgust, Matt knelt down and picked Tai off the ground. "You are and will always be my rival, Tai. I won't allow anyone to take your life. You still owe me our long-awaited rematch."

ZeedGarurumon reached over and scooped Agumon up with his mouth. As Matt threw Tai across, BanchoLeomon flew out and snatched Tai with one hand. ZeedGarurumon bolted toward BanchoLeomon and threw Agumon over to him. The brave warrior seized both Tai and Agumon whilst Kari and TK hurried over behind him.

"Tai! Can you hear me, Tai?" Kari pleaded as she tried to get her brother's attention. Her face conveyed worry and distress as TK turned toward his brother.

"Matt..."

"TK, despite what you might want to believe, but that's not really, Matt," Keke interjected as she walked beside the blonde preteen's side.

Perplexed, he turned toward Keke. "What do you mean?"

"It all started when that digital tyrant utilized some device that brought out the inner darkness out of Matt. That inner darkness has since then manifested itself and developed into an ego. That alter-ego became Yamato. This side of your brother is someone you want to approach with caution."

TK blinked and looked toward Matt, briefly studying his body patterns. "Yeah, I get it. I do sense a whole different vibe from him now."

"What are you waiting for? Get Tai and Agumon to take their antidotes," Matt issued an order to the others. "They're in no condition to fight these robots."

"Then, I'll be the one to take-" TK offered to BanchoLeomon before Tike quickly interjected.

"Nah, let me," Tike spoke up as he flew over and took Tai from BanchoLeomon's arm.

Kara stepped in and flew over to BanchoLeomon. "And I'll take Agumon." She took the orange reptile off the warrior's hands and carried him on her back. "Easy does it!"

"Hey, let me come, too!" David called out as hew flew up, following Tike and Kara. "We'll be right back, guys!"

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this, guys?" Kari called out to the young trio.

"Nah, it's cool! Besides, I've got Instant Movement!" Tike exclaimed. "I haven't exactly perfected it, but I've got it down thanks to Tai teaching me!"

"Good, then you three get Tai and Agumon to the others in Kyoto," BanchoLeomon issued.

David nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Right!"

Sam quickly called out to the kids. "You three make sure to take some antidote just in case this virus is contagious!"

"WE'RE ON IT!" The trio cried out as Kara and David huddled close to Tike. As he pressed two fingers over his forehead, Tike's mind clicked and vanished from the spot.

_**Shoom.**_

"I hope Sora and the others can take care of him," Kari murmured as she pivoted her view back on the Artificials. "Now, we've got these guys to deal with."

"Just the three of them," scoffed Davis, directly glancing toward the cool-minded Bearer of Friendship and his Digimon partner. "I know ZeedGarurumon's fresh and all, but Matt's lost it if he thinks his Digimon can take these three tin heads!"

"I can attest to that, Davis," Ken added.

"I disagree," Keke said as a smirk adorned her face, which drew the Digi-Destined's attention.

TK blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

As Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon descended near Elfmon, they discreetly watched Matt and ZeedGarurumon, acknowledging their presences. Elfmon steadily lifted himself off the ground and adjusted his head.

"This should be quite intriguing now that Yamato is here," Funkymon's smirk curled as he directed his view on Matt and the metal wolf. "Let's dispense of these mites, Unit-Elfmon, Unit-IceLadyDevimon. Then, we'll track down and locate Taichi. They can't hide him from us."

"_[Understood, Unit-Funkymon.]_" IceLadyDevimon acknowledged.

Elfmon added, offering an evil smile. "_[Affirmative.]_"

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined and their cohorts stood their ground whilst formulating their next course of action. The Artificial trio hadn't budged an inch since they locked eyes with Matt and ZeedGarurumon. TK pondered what his brother and ZeedGarurumon were going to launch an attack on the mechanized monsters.

"Guys," Yolei whispered to the her friends. "Don't you think we should flee?"

"Yolei, there's no way we're doing that," the bull-headed Davis retorted against the purple-haired girl's tactical retreat. "We don't run from the bad guys!"

"But, it might be best if we take a step back and formulate a plan to protect Tai," Ken affirmed.

"Listen to yourselves, that boy from the future said we ended up fighting these cyborgs without Tai and Agumon," Yolei proclaimed, attempting to persuade her friends to alternate their strategies. "Even Matt and ZeedGarurumon are killed in the battle. I know the situation right now is different, but isn't that exactly the situation now?"

"What?" TK spat out. "We just can't do that!"

"TK's right, if we run away now, these three are just going to go on a global terror spree and force us to bring Tai to them," Kari replied. "Are you sure you want to do that and risk my brother's life?"

Yolei nodded dismissively. "Of course not! But, I just think we should wait until Tai and Agumon get better!"

"Well, the events may not turn out chronologically as Dimitri said," Sam pointed out.

Keke replied. "Sam's right. The timing of Tai's illness for one thing turned out much differently than in Dimitri's time."

BanchoLeomon offered his insight on the situation. "Subtly, that boy may not have realized that his arrival could've altered the course of history."

_Ugh, but still even if history's changed, those three are still plenty creepy! _Davis mentally noted.

xxxxx

_**0.8 Kilometers from Kyoto/10:48 AM**_

Just then, Tike, Kara, and Davis arrived at the spot where Sora and company were positioned. The Digi-Destined all turned in alarm as they saw Tai and Agumon had fallen drastically ill. Sora and Biyomon were the first ones to push through their friends in order to reach Tai and Agumon. The redhead was stopped as David cut her off from the pass.

"TAI!" Sora cried out and fell into distress over what happened with Tai.

"You don't want to get near, guys!" Davis exclaimed. "These two were just infected!"

"Just like me," Cody murmured as he looked over to Tai and Agumon.

"We can't stay long, but you guys need to get him the antidote," Tike advised.

Izzy pulled out the vial in his hand. "I've got it!"

"How did you get here?" Palmon inquired as she walked up to the kids.

"With Tike's Instant Movement," Kara replied.

Joe blinked in befuddlement. "When did he learn that?"

"From Tai and Agumon? Who else?" Tike replied. "Besides, that technique is nothing new to me."

"Are the others ok?" Mimi asked.

"They're all fine, but you need to get Tai and Agumon home if you can!" David said. "After you give them the antidote, you need to look after him while he rests."

"Leave to us then," Sora nodded as she picked Tai off Tike and set him down.

As Kara placed Agumon down, she asked Izzy for three antidote pills. She ate one whilst giving the other two to her twin brother and friend. The trio quickly gathered in a circle as Tike placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Hey! What's going on out there? Did you guys beat the Artificials?" Cody asked.

"No, but Matt and ZeedGarurumon just arrived there. We can't miss out on this! Later!" Tike said as he teleported himself, Kara, and David out.

_**Shoom.**_

"HEY, WAIT!" Mimi cried out. "Oh, those three..."

"Izzy, give me the antidote vial," Sora requested as the Bearer of Knowledge handed her two pills. She lodged one into Tai's mouth and dropped the other into Agumon's gullet. She closed their mouths, giving them a chance to swallow. "Good. Now, which of us want to take him home?" She turned toward the group.

"Sora, I think you, me, Biyomon, and Tentomon should go back to Tai and Kari's residence," Izzy offered as he turned toward Mimi, Cody, and Joe. "Joe, it might be best if you came, too."

"All right then."

"Then, Mimi, we should go and join the others," Cody suggested as he and Armadillomon faced the pink-haired girl and the flower Digimon. "What do you say? Matt and Keke are over there."

Biting her bottom lip, Mimi was reluctant to enter what could potentially turn into a fray. However, a part of her was worried for Matt and Keke.

"Ok then," Mimi nodded. "Palmon, get ready to evolve. We're moving."

"Ok!" Palmon added.

Armadillomon turned to his partner. "Cody, ya sure ya wanna do this? It's risky."

"I'll be fine, Armadillomon," Cody said. "I want to know if Yolei, Ken, Davis, Kari, TK, and the others are ok."

"That's a'ok with me, Cody!"

"Oh, guys! Let's all take an antidote pill just in case this virus is highly contagious!" Izzy made this a high priority above all else.

As each one took a pill, they readied their positions and prepared to split up toward their new destinations. Biyomon and Kabuterimon evolved, carrying not just their partners but coupled them with Tai and Agumon whilst heading back toward Odaiba. Palmon and Armadillomon evolved into Lillymon and Shakkoumon, carrying their partners whilst heading off to where the others were, using their Digivices to hone on their positions.

Sora looked over Tai, who was firmly seated in her lap. She ran a hand over his face and let a teardrop fall onto his face.

"Tai, please make it through this."

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Kyoto/10:52 AM**_

The Artificials finally made their next strategic maneuver. However, Elfmon had other ideas as he interceded Funkymon's path and bowed to him.

"_[Unit-Funkymon, may I finish off Yamato and his Digimon?]_"

The monkey android answered with slight irritation in his tone. "You're being extremely greedy, Unit-Elfmon. You've already multiplied your power by siphoning a sufficient amount of Tai's Crest energy." He simply gave in to Elfmon's avarice nature and turned away. "Very well. You dispose of Yamato and ZeedGarurumon. Me and IceLadyDevimon will take care of the others."

With that, a delighted Elfmon turned and dropped into a battle stance. He faced and devilishly smiled to Matt and ZeedGarurumon.

"Yes, ZeedGarurumon and I shortly observed your demonstration earlier," the cool-headed Matt smiled, which exuded confidence. "You really do live up to your terrifying natures. Those palms in your hands double as energy absorbers, but carry the D-Virus. ZeedGarurumon and myself need to watch those."

Elfmon smirked. "_[How interesting you claim to have observed the whole battle take place. But, you made a grave miscalculations. We know about your Crest's powers and the abilities ZeedGarurumon possesses. You conceal anything from us.]_"

The Bearer of Courage asserted as his smirk curved wider. "Heh, funny. You seemed awfully surprised when Tai and those kids turned into Ascendants. You seriously believe mathematical projections would tell you all you need to know? Ascendants' powers can't be reduced to simple numbers."

The large-bodied, alabaster-skinned android chortled. "_[Ohoho, indeed?]_"

Matt took a deep breath and clenched his fists as ZeedGarurumon stepped beside him. "I'm curious. Do you Artificials capable of feeling anything akin to _fear_?" Suddenly, the ground under their feet rumbled as a subtle golden aura materialized around Matt. His hair began spiking just a little, the blond slowly turned bright gold and faded. Then, the gold color returned. Matt's eyes turned an emerald green.

Shattered rocks lifted off the ground and cracked before flying over Matt's hair level. His Digivice glowed inside his own pocket as a golden light engulfed ZeedGarurumon and turned him into a beam of light, which wove around and immersed itself with Matt's body. A golden outline formed around Matt as ZeedGarurumon merged with him. The Bearer of Friendship's Digivice, glowing Crest symbol, and ZeedGarurumon's powers converged into a single point: Matt himself.

"...No... no way! MATT?" A shocked TK roared out.

Kari gaped, enthralled by the Ascendant power emanating from Matt. "You... you're kidding!"

"OH MAN!" Davis cried out. "Even Matt?"

"I never thought I'd see this!" Ken cried out.

Yolei was too speechless to even say a word. She stepped back, sinking to her knees as the earth rumbling knocked her off her feet.

Silphymon and Imperialdramon had no words to describe what they were sensing from the explosive power from Matt and ZeedGarurumon's merger.

Keke and Sam both smirked as they probed the explosive energy coming from Matt.

"Feel that, Keke?"

"Yep," she answered. _Show them what you got, dad!_

As an explosive burst of golden light consumed Matt, a strong force of energy coupled with the wind's currents repelled Elfmon back. The Artificials was bewildered with the surreal outcome that changed the entire phase of the battle.

"_[Unit-Funkymon, are you getting this? Highly intense energies coming from Yamato!]_" IceLadyDevimon confirmed.

Funkymon gaped, taken aback by Matt's surprise counter. "This one, too?"

Matt roared out as golden and blue energy streams wove around his body whilst columns of white light pushed outward, blinding everyone, forcing all to avert their eyes. Matt's bellows faded as his new Ascendant form became complete.

"That's incredible! Matt's going full-on Ascendant!" Kari shouted, covering her eyes.

Angewomon gaped. "Such incredible power!"

Standing in midst of the smoke screen, the new Matt Ishida stepped forward to unveil his Ascendant form. He wore a thick golden sheen, which surrounded him from head to toe. He was now garbed in light blue body armor coupled with a black bodysuit underneath the armored garments. His hands were now covered in white gloves coupled with matching white boots. The attire was greatly modified to fit his current human frame. Like Tai and Dimitri before, he retained his human face. His green eyes fueled with burning arrogant passion. His golden hair, formerly a lighter shade of blond, turned spiky and flowed in conjunction with the flaring aura.

"But... Matt?" Davis stuttered, quickly drawn in by the new Ascendant's grand entrance. "How is that even remotely possible?"

"I happened," Keke added.

"You helped him achieve this power?" BanchoLeomon turned toward Keke. "That explains why you and him vanished for quite sometime."

"I wanted us to become Ascendants since we weren't getting anywhere..."

_**Shoom.**_

Tike teleported back into the battlegrounds with Kara and David. They looked across and gazed awestruck by Matt's new Ascendant form.

"We came just in time, Tike!" David exclaimed.

Kara pumped her fist into the air and hollered. "WHOO-HOO!"

"Heh, so Matt's achieved the power," smirked Tike. "Nice."

"But, I thought for one to become an Ascendant, he had to be pure of heart like Tai and you guys?" Ken exclaimed.

Sam added. "Depends on your perception of _purity_."

Yolei quickly asserted."Yeah, right! What's up with this?"

The new Ascendant chortled as he stepped forward and addressed to everyone watching him. "After having a deep conversation with my _other_ self, I allowed Yamato to take over the driver's seat. Matt's taking a nap right now. And as Yamato, believe me, my heart is exceptionally pure." He stopped and collectively breathed as an evil smirk smeared over his face. "Exceptionally _pure evil_ to the core. As Yamato, you cannot imagine how I painstakingly dedicated myself to becoming stronger." He shifted his gaze toward Keke and furrowed his brows. "Right, Keke?"

Nodding, Keke turned and acknowledged him. "Yeah, it's true. How Matt... I mean Yamato became Ascendant... it all happened during the last month of training." She reflected back to that one specific rigorous training regiment on a distant Digiworld called Yukui. "We used a ship X and Simms built for us. We disembarked on a world and made it clear we would push ourselves to the extremes. Dad's big desire was to become an Ascendant and surpass Tai. As for me... well, Sam, you and the kids each hit the Ascendant stage before I did. I was the last one and sorely falling behind."

xxxxx

_Flashback/One Month Ago/Planet Yukui_

_Matt was flung across as his back hit a rock face. Yelling out in pain, he tried to overcome the excruciating pain shooting through his whole body. He raised his head as Keke advanced toward him. He desperately pressed a hand against his chest and drew out reserves of his Crest's energy._

_"ZeedGarurumon! Come forth!" The blond-haired teen roared out as his Digimon partner dove toward Keke and opened firing, releasing a barrage of missiles._

_The Digital Human sprang into the air and spammed excessive energy beams, all of which canceled out ZeedGarurumon's missiles. She rocketed forward and powered up an aura. ZeedGarurumon watched as she propelled toward his direction and shot upward, opening his mouth._

_"__**Blowback Breath!**_" _The metal wolf expelled ice breath at the girl._

_Keke saw the forthcoming attack and flickered out of ZeedGarurumon's attack range. She reappeared above him and cupped her hands, firing a beam that caught him in the small of the back. The wolf yelped out in pain, but quickly countered and lunged up, landing a headbutt into Keke's abdomen. The impact from the metal wolf's head knocked the lighter girl 20 feet into the air and sent her sailing through a rock face. ZeedGarurumon jetted across and relentlessly launched a barrage of missiles toward the rock face. _

_**Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom!**_

_"Z...Zeed...ZeedGarurumon! Don't give up! We..." Matt gritted his teeth as he barely pulled himself up, holding his injured left arm. "WE WON'T GIVE UP! WE HAVE TO BECOME AN ASCENDANT!"_

_Then, it was that moment 'Yamato' crept in the back of Matt's mind, giggling devilishly whilst taunting and mocking his painstakingly dangerous methods. _

_"Not now... Yamato... not now! I HAVE TO DO THIS!"_

_'Ahaha! What's wrong, Matty boy? Can't seem to achieve your goal? You and the bitch only got a month left. You two can't even seem to reach Ascendant. First, Tai, and then guy from the future. Oh, and to add further insult to injury, Sam and those three little runts are ahead of ya! Don't forget that Kari has the potential to become an Ascendant. But, not you. Don't you want to get this over with? I'll give you a short cut.'_

_"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_

_Suddenly, Keke rocketed out of the rock face debris and shot forward, landing a kick to ZeedGarurumon's face. She knocked the metal wolf silly and followed it up with an uppercut to ZeedGarurumon's lower jaw. She quickly unlocked her Fury Blitz technique as a burning red aura flared around him, allowing her to propel faster than ZeedGarurumon could follow. However, ZeedGarurumon detected her immediate approach and maneuvered out of her reach. _

_Waving her hands around, she conjured up four pink spinning discs. "__**Rosemary Discs!**_" _She shouted and threw the discs at ZeedGarurumon, who evaded the discs. She closed her right hand and jerked it back, 'manipulating' the direction her discs were moving. She redirected the discs with hand motions and brought them back toward ZeedGarurumon. _

_"__**Blowback Breath!**_" _The wolf countered, firing an ice breath that canceled the Ki discs out._

_Keke hastily rocketed toward ZeedGarurumon and threw a punch, narrowly missing him. ZeedGarurumon spun around and landed a headbutt into the girl's back. _

_"AUGGGH!" She cried out as she plunged through another rockface and landed in a heap. Pulling herself out, she panted and emerged with her battle-worn pink training gear. "D-Damn it all!"_

_However, ZeedGarurumon was looking a little worse for wear, too. Keke's excessive attacks damaged sections of his body armor and his energy supply was declining fast. _

_Just as frustrated as Keke was, Matt cursed and punched the ground._

_"Fine! I'll let you take over... just ensure I become an Ascendant when it's all said and done!" The prideful Bearer of Friendship bellowed, immediately drawing out ZeedGarurumon and Keke's attention._

_Suddenly, a meteor shower rained down across the desolate landscape. Keke and ZeedGarurumon raced out to intercept the incoming burning rocks. ZeedGarurumon blasted an assorted meteor barrage with an ice breath and missiles. Keke cleared away a group of meteors with rapid Ki blasts. However, much to their horror, a large meteor, thirty times the normal size, closed in near._

_"MATT! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Keke called out as she and ZeedGarurumon prepared to intercept the gargantuan of a rock._

_"...no... Yamato won't retreat!" Matt addressed himself by his other persona, who quickly took over and switched out with the softer Matt. "WE WON'T LET A GIANT CHUNK OF SPACE ROCK DETER US! BLAST IT!"_

_ZeedGarurumon knew right away 'Yamato' was in control and growled. "C'mon, Keke! Fire away!"_

_"Y-Yeah! Right!" Keke cried out as she cupped her hands together and expelled a beam that helped stall the meteor from impacting the area. She and ZeedGarurumon put forth enough of their reserved energy to hold the giant space rock's direction. "D-DON'T GIVE UP, ZEEDGARURUMON!"_

_"I WON'T!"_

_'Yamato' bellowed out, nearly cracking his own voice. "DON'T YOU TWO DIE!"_

_"No... I must... I get it... I must protect my dad, my friends... and everyone dear to me! I... I..." Keke cried out as she closed her eyes. Then, a golden aura of light erupted and surrounded the girl. Opening her lids, her eyes turned emerald and burned with the passionate love for her dear friends. "...I LOVE THEM ALL!" _

_"Sh-She did it?" 'Yamato' gawked._

xxxxx

_**Present Day/40 Miles from Kyoto/10:56 AM**_

Reopening her eyes, Keke sighed. "...And that's how I regained my Ascendant power."

"Ok, and what about Matt?" TK inquired. "That still doesn't explain how he gained the power."

'Yamato' quickly interjected as everyone faced him. "Soon, my limits became painfully clear."

xxxxx

_Flashback/One Month Ago/Planet Yukui_

_As Keke and ZeedGarurumon's combined energy beams collided with the meteor, 'Yamato' gazed on with pitted frustration reaching a breaking point. Realizing that Keke now unlocked her Ascendant power, 'Yamato' wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers._

_This was his chance!_

_Invoking the reserves of his Crest powers, 'Yamato' openly declared his passionate hatred for his rival's success. "...why? WHY CAN'T I SURPASS TAI?" Suddenly, his body tensed so much as he watched a golden sheen of light surround his body. Before he realized it, ZeedGarurumon vanished and turned into a golden beam of light. The wolf shot down toward Matt and allowed himself to be absorbed by the teen's golden sheen. _

"...it was that realization that awakened the Ascendant power. It erupted to life. It took Keke's love for her friends to allow her to become an Ascendant, but for me, it was the opposite. My hatred for my constant failures was what awakened the fury within me!"

_**BA-SHOOM!**_

_As pillars of golden light blasted forward, Keke whirled around and watched the beams push the meteor into orbit. Now wearing a golden aura, the female Ascendant hovered to where her father stood. He sank to one knee and panted deeply. Then, she noticed an evil smirk adorn his proud face._

_"D-Dad?" She murmured. _

_"It is done. Our training is over."_

xxxxx

_**Present Day/40 Miles from Kyoto/10:57 AM**_

Upon hearing the whole story, the Digi-Destined and their cohorts were completely awestruck by this surreal revelation. Now it became clear how Matt managed to achieve the Ascendant status. It was long overdue and finally paid off with extraordinary yet unexpected results.

"Matt..." TK murmured.

Tike folded his arms, nodding. "See? Told ya he could do it."

However, Keke was still unsure of 'Yamato's' unpredictable nature and observed him carefully.

"I've never known such elation," 'Yamato' proclaimed as he opened his hand and evilly smiled, quietly basking in his unyielding glory. "I've finally surpassed Omega X. My time has come. The time to claim my place as the best Ascendant in the Digiverse! I, Metalla X, will not be denied my rightful place!"

Growling irritably, Funkymon spat out. "Enough prattle! Turn into whatever you desire. Just like Taichi and his friends, you are still no match for us! Unit-Elfmon, finish this fool!"

With that, Elfmon gaped his eyes and fired two beams, directing them toward Metalla X's direction. The beams impacted the golden aura around the Ascendant and exploded. The Artificial relentlessly rocketed forward and fired another pair of eye beams, which bounced off and became nullified. Elfmon halted his advancement and watched Metalla X methodically pace forward.

"_[Oh, ho, ho!]_" Elfmon chortled and jetted forward, closing his right fist and pulling it back.

As he closed in, he came within Metalla X's reach and...

_**Pow!**_

Elfmon's fist impacted Metalla X's face, making his head jerk back. He then followed it up with a series of closed fists and smacked around Metalla X. After a last sucker punch, Elfmon jumped back and chuckled at his seemingly battered opponent. Before he could toot his own horn, Metalla X turned his head with his bottom lip cut, slightly bleeding. Nonetheless, he still maintained a cool smile.

"I guess that's all I can expect from you."

Briefly taken aback, Elfmon blinked and stepped back. "_[Eh?]_"

"I've neglected to tell you when I become an Ascendant, my ferocity increases," Metalla X promptly stated, slowly advancing toward the Artificial. "You see, we enter a kinda excited state. I assume you machines don't feel pain, correct? Heh, you're lucky."

_**Wham!**_

Metalla X shot a gut kick into Elfmon's abdomen, sending his foot so far through the Artificial's stomach that he could've kicked a hole through him. Elfmon gagged and screamed whilst doubling over in a state of shock. He felt something that could be described or akin to pain. Oh, what the hell. He was literally screaming in agonizing pain!

_**Bam!**_

The fierce Ascendant landed an elbow across Elfmon's face, not only knocking off his hat but kicked him so hard across the dirt. Metalla X wasted no time and walked up to Elfmon's fallen form.

The unhinged Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon watched the surreal turn of events unfold, witnessing their colleague quickly being taken down in two blows.

"DID YOU GUYS JUST SEE THAT?" Davis exclaimed.

Yolei blinked, gaping in disbelief. "Y-Yeah, just two blows and that fat jerk is down!"

TK couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Metalla X systematically take down Elfmon.

"What do you make of this, TK?" Angemon asked.

"Speechless..."

"GO, MATT!" Tike, Kara, and David cheered in unison.

BanchoLeomon mused, watching Metalla X stand over Elfmon. _Incredible. These Ascendants are beyond anything I've seen._

Metalla X gazed over the fallen Elfmon and scoffed irritably. "What's wrong? Did you scrap metal for brains screw your calculations?"

Suddenly, Elfmon kip-upped and sprang to his feet. As he tried to ensnare Metalla X, the Ascendant quickly rebounded and kicked the Artificial so hard he sent him sailing 40 feet into the air. Metalla X propelled himself upward and caught up to Elfmon, blitzing right in front of the bewildered Artificial's face. Elfmon proceeded to throw punches to catch and ensnare Metalla X. The fresh Ascendant effortlessly evaded Elfmon's reach and landed a hard punch into the Artificial's face. As his punch popped Elfmon in the nose, red liquid resembling blood leaked from his nose, which aroused Metalla X's curiosity.

"What fine details. Is that blood or oil leaking?"

Elfmon growled and fired his eye beams toward Metalla X. The Ascendant glided over, evading the beams and somersaulted over the fat android. He landed a quick and successive double-sledged punch across Elfmon's back. As the blow registered, Elfmon was sent plunging through the earth as the Digi-Destined and their cohorts scattered, moving away from the Artificial's impact landing.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Following the impact, a massive dust cloud kicked up from Elfmon's fall. In the wake of the impact, a massive crater was left. It was almost 10 feet below and buried under the rubble was Elfmon. Metalla X descended into the crater and landed near Elfmon's prone body.

"He's completely dominated this fight!" Imperialdramon said.

Silphymon nodded. "And not once did that cyborg touch him."

"Looks like everything paid off quite nicely, Keke," Sam said.

Keke smiled. "Yeah, but dad's way stronger than me and I'm an Ascendant now."

"This really is amazing!" Kari cried out. "Matt's Ascendant power... it's probably even stronger than my brother's!"

TK turned and faced Kari. "You really think so?"

"The way he's manhandled this Artificial, I'm not surprised," Ken stated.

Yolei furrowed her brows and shook her head. "Guys, we have to look at reality. These Artificials can still absorb energy. Matt is no safer than Tai was."

"She's right. Metalla X must remain vigilant," BanchoLeomon said, observing Metalla X painstakingly. "He, too, could become infected if not careful."

"C'mon, Matt, don't let him grab you," TK murmured, uncertain of what might happen.

Keke bit her bottom lip and watched Metalla X. "Finish him already."

As Metalla X advanced, Elfmon's eyes shot open and quickly sprang up, grabbing the Ascendant's arms. Elfmon applied his absorbers to Metalla X and initiated his energy absorption process.

A big fat grin adorned Elfmon's face as he slowly drained Metalla X's Ki.

"NO! MATT!" The Digi-Destined cried out in horror.

Yolei asserted. "Why didn't he just dodge?"

"Damn! If that thing absorbs Metalla X..." Kara said.

Tike snapped. "...we're screwed!"

Keke reassured everyone. "Relax, guys. He's got this one in the bag."

"Are you sure?" The Bearer of Hope turned and called out on her remark.

"_[Yes! I have you now!And I'll hold onto you until I drain you into a husk!]_" Elfmon cackled, applying his grip firmly over Metalla X's hands. "_[It's no use kicking or resisting! I'll NEVER let go!]_"

"Heh, _never_ you say?" the cool-headed Ascendant smirked, seemingly unfazed by Elfmon's threat. With that. Metalla X jumped up and pushed his feet into Elfmon's face, burying his boots into his fat cheeks. Whilst pushing down, Metalla X struggled and began jerking Elfmon's arms forward.

Elfmon and Metalla X quickly engaged in a tug-of-war struggle. As the Artificial promptly drained his Ki, Metalla X pushed his feet firmly into Elfmon's face and pulled his arms.

"C'mon, fatso! Don't let go now!"

Elfmon gritted his teeth as Metalla X pressed his down further into his cheeks.

Metalla X laughed at Elfmon's expense. "Now, I understand. You do siphon energy through your hands. And then you incorporate that stolen energy into your own."

"_[Hehehe... I... won't... let... go!]_"

"Yes, that's right," the Ascendant chortled and yelled out. "_**DON'T LET GO!**_"

Following one more jerk, Metalla X cleanly ripped Elfmon's hands off. Taken aback by Metalla X's strength, Elfmon stumbled back out of fright and fell back. Metalla X gazed over his foe's pathetic state and watched red liquid squirt out of Elfmon's torn robotic limbs. Both Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon were bewildered at the surreal turn of events unfolding before their eyes. Metalla X studied the absorbers integrated within the Artificial's hands.

"Brilliant! He deduced those absorbers drain energy and found a solution!" Ken exclaimed.

Yolei gaped. "Yeah, that is brilliant deduction... why didn't I suggest that?"

"GREAT WORK, BRO!" TK cried out.

Davis added. "See? I told you guys we'll get out of this mess!"

"What Davis said!" added Imperialdramon.

BanchoLeomon remarked. "What's better is that Artificial didn't get a chance to infect him."

Tike and Kara both sighed with relief. "You had all us worked up over nothing!"

Keke smiled. "Nicely done."

Metalla X stared over Elfmon's hands. "Huh, so you use these things incorporated into your palms, but that's now all over." He promptly dropped the hands and advanced toward Elfmon, who pinned himself against the wall. His face conveyed a look, which Metalla X alluded to earlier: one of great _fear_ instilled into his data bank. "You do know fear. Don't you, you damn wind-up doll?"

"_[RETREAT! MUST RETREAT!]_"

Hastily scrambling up the wall, Elfmon pulled himself without hands and bolted off across the plains. Metalla X rocketed out of the crater and floated over for all to bare witness.

IceLadyDevimon hissed. "_[STOP THIS!]_"

Funkymon interjected and attempted to stop Metalla X. "You wouldn't dare...!"

"Oh, save it you two!" Metalla X snapped as he turned and eyed the Artificial duo. "You two are next after I'm done with this one!"

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

A bright golden-aura flashed around Metalla X as he focused his energy through his right hand. He quickly marked and set his sights on a fleeing Elfmon, who was already halfway across the plains.

The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans watched awestruck by Metalla X's power-up, gazing at the indescribable amount of power he was producing in his hand.

"WHOA! FEEL THAT, GUYS?" Tike, Kara, and David cried simultaneously.

Davis gaped. "Wh-What's he doing?"

"LET HIM HAVE IT, MATT!" TK and Keke shouted.

"Feast your eyes!" Metalla X loudly boasted for all to hear. "This is... _**Super Yamato's Big Bang Attack!**_"

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

With one shot produced from a lot of energy, Metalla X launched an ice-blue Ki ball toward Elfmon, who fled quicker than his feet could led him.

Even Elfmon couldn't outpace his impending doom. Before he even had a chance to blink, the beam closed in and consumed him completely. The Artificial let out his final screams as the beam swallowed him and blew him apart, leading to a massive explosion that expanded, eradicating several kilometers of landscape.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

A large golden dome of light expanded and dissipated, leaving smoke cloud to rise from the ground. Another crater was left in the wake of the explosion. The Artificial duo reeled from the loss of their colleague whilst maintaining their stances. The Digi-Destined were just as speechless with the end result. No words could describe the magnitude of power demonstrated by Metalla X. All it took was one blast to eradicate Elfmon.

Gazing over his work, a satisfied Metalla X watched as Elfmon's head fell on a rock and bounced off into the ground. All that remain was just the Artificial's head and scattered robotic parts. The last of his life force faded as his program ultimately became obsolete.

Metalla X smirked whilst descending near Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon.

"_[Unit-Funkymon... my scanners... they...]_"

The monkey android furrowed his brows. "We may have miscalculated, but Yamato still has no hope for victory. Rest assured, Unit-IceLadyDevimon."

"That android is done," David remarked.

Tike chortled. "He's just junk now. Just two left two go."

"See guys? We're gonna come out of this one alive after all!" Davis reassured his friends. He turned toward Kari, TK, and the others, who attentively watched Metalla X. "Guys?"

"Pay attention, Davis," Imperialdramon pointed ahead as Metalla X confronted the Artificial duo.

Metalla X slightly powered down, shooting a calm-mannered glare to Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon. Unhinged, the Artificials were slightly befuddled by Metalla X's sudden change-of-pace strategy.

"I've lost a tone of energy now," Metalla X affirmed, smiling with sheer confidence. "It's your only chance to defeat me. Go ahead and come at me!"

IceLadyDevimon scowled. "_[Arrogant fool. He's making this too easy for us. Let's avenge Unit-Elfmon, Unit-Funkymon.]_"

However, Funkymon had a different idea. _What kind of trickery is this?_

"Didn't you say I had no hope?" The Ascendant called out on what the Artificials boasted earlier. "I can't imagine why. Care to clarify?"

"Yes, only that you might be more powerful than we calculated," Funkymon proclaimed. "But, you will always be less powerful than me and my colleague here."

Metalla X quipped. "Yeah? Well, I think you're just being a _sore_ loser."

With that, Funkymon nodded to IceLadyDevimon and flew off. The ice-based Artificial unfolded her wings and took off following Funkymon toward the mountains situated in the distance.

"Whoa! They're getting away!" Davis exclaimed.

Tike scoffed. "Matt scared them off!"

David added. "They are so running scared!"

Kara asserted. "Guess seeing their pal getting blown to bits was enough to scare them away."

"But, they're running away toward those mountains ahead!" Kari cried out.

TK realized that this was a perfect strategy by the Artificials. "And that's just going to make it harder for us if you guys can't sense their energies!"

"Damn, you're right," Sam cursed.

Just then, Metalla X pulled out a bag and pulled out a digi-vitamin pill. He swallowed it in one gulp, which quickly restored his energy to full and healed any damage inflicted by Elfmon's energy absorption. He quickly turned toward the group and tossed the bag toward them.

"TK, catch!" Metalla X called out as TK caught the bag in hand.

Angemon inquired. "You're giving us the digi-vitamins."

"I got them from Piximon," Metalla X added as he turned his back to the others. "I suggest you all head back to Kyoto and check with the others. They'll need help with taking care of Tai and Agumon. Leave me to handle those two wind-up toys." With that, he powered up and jetted off toward the direction the Artificial duo took a minute ago.

"WAIT! MATT!" TK shouted but his cries fell on deaf ears once Metalla X vanished into the distance.

Kari frowned. "I know Matt must be proud of his new Ascendant power, but he can't take those two on by himself."

BanchoLeomon offered his insight. "Metalla X truly did _lose_ most of his power. He did that just to confirm once and for all the Artificials drain power through their palms. If those two had stood their ground, they would've easily taken apart Metalla X. It was a great bluff. Matt's become quite the strategist."

"He learned from me," Keke added, casting her eyes down. "Well, I should say Yamato is a quick learner."

"Yamato, he is really Matt's second persona?" Yolei inquired.

"Yes and it's his most ruthless side. Even after all the time I trained with him, it's still hard to trust him."

"You are right about one important detail, Kari," BanchoLeomon addressed to the Bearer of Light. "Currently, Metalla X might've surpassed your brother."

Sam interjected. "Even if he is, I'm following him! I want to see those Artificials destroyed with my own eyes!"

Tike, Kara, and David chimed in. "LIKEWISE!"

Yolei nodded. "Same here."

Ken shrugged. "It's a risk, but we all have to be careful and let not those Artificials steal our energies."

"Right! After all, there'd be no point and I don't want our Digimon's training to be all for nothing!" TK added.

Imperialdramon, Silphymon, Angemon, and Angemon all concurred with their partners' sentiment.

BanchoLeomon firmly nodded. "All, but don't any of you try to fight them. Leave this to the Digimon and Ascendants. The rest of you can't handle them."

Keke pointed out. "Right, those two have no Ki for us to trace. They'll just use covert strategies and conceal themselves behind those rocks. They're at an advantageous situation. We need to be careful. Davis, Yolei, TK, and Kari, should any of you see the Artificials... let Metalla X, me, Sam, the kids, and BanchoLeomon know."

"RIGHT!"

Upon agreeing with their plans, the Digi-Destined hopped aboard their Digimon partners and took flight toward the mountains. The Ascendants and BanchoLeomon jetted off to locate Metalla X as soon as possible before the Artificials make their next attack.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**BanchoLeomon's Assault! Datamon and a Skewered Future!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Metalla X makes his dashing entrance and wastes Elfmon! :D

'Yamato' gets the Vegeta make-over. At least it'll be him in the driver's seat while Matt sits back in his corner.

Next time, the fight with the Artificials continues! How will they fare with Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon?

Oh, and I think it's safe to say who Datamon is, but to avoid future spoilers, don't say anything otherwise (to you, readers of the old version). Be generous for my newbie fans. :P

See ya next time and stay gold!


	62. BanchoLeomon's Assault! Skewered Future!

**A/N: **The hunt for the two Artificials is on!

On top of that, Dimitri and Faith return!

How will things turn out for our heroes?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 62: BanchoLeomon's Assault! Datamon and a Skewered Future!**_

xxxxx

_**25 Miles from Odaiba/11:05 AM**_

Having left the Kyoto disaster zone, Sora and company were given the crucial task of flying Tai and Agumon to Odaiba. With Tai's condition at stake, they required a place where he and Agumon could rest whilst recovering from the D-Virus. Garudamon carried Sora, Tai, and Agumon on her back whilst MegaKabuterimon carried Izzy, Joe, and Gomamon.

Sora leaned over to Tai and checked over him carefully.

"Is he looking worse, Sora?" inquired Garudamon.

"No, thanks to the antidote he's looking ok. Same with Agumon," the redhead initially responded. "Otherwise, we still need to take them home."

"And as quickly as possible!" Izzy called out as MegaKabuterimon pushed onward through the skies. "At this rate, we should get home in an hour."

Joe looked over his watch. "And we just left Kyoto no more than half an hour ago."

"Don't worry, Joe," Gomamon said. "We'll get to Odaiba before you know it!"

"I feel terrible what happened to those people in Kyoto," MegaKabuterimon added, thoughtfully looking back on the Artificials' attack on the city they departed.

Sora sighed, looking down. "I hope my father wasn't there... as much as I don't like how he left me and mom... I know he left because of his work..."

"It'll be ok, Sora. I'm sure your father is fine," Garudamon reassured her partner. "Right now Tai and Agumon are our priority."

"Right," the Bearer of Love replied. "We'll just have to wait and hear from the others. I hope very soon."

"GUYS! I'm getting an e-mail from Kari and TK!" Izzy announced to everyone whilst reading his laptop screen. "They just said Matt turned into an Ascendant and finished off one of the three Artificials!"

"That's great news!" Joe exclaimed.

"They're already on route to chase the two other," the Bearer of Knowledge proclaimed. "Things just might be looking up for us!"

Sora smiled upon hearing the news. "Good, now those robots will get what's coming to them."

"Everything is turning out much differently than that boy predicted," Garudamon pointed out. "And I couldn't be much happier."

"I just hope Mimi, Lillymon, Cody, and Shakkoumon can safely reach the others," the Bearer of Reliability said thoughtfully.

Sora added. "My thoughts exactly. I just don't want anymore casualties."

xxxxx

_**Mountainous Region/43 Miles from Kyoto/11:05 AM**_

As they were forced to relocate, the Artificials, Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon, fled after witnessing Elfmon's destructive end at Metalla X's hands. They used the rocky terrain to their advantage, allowing them the chance to conceal themselves from out of the Ascendants' and warrior's keen Ki-sensing abilities. Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon hid behind a rockface, surveying the skies whilst keeping an eye out for their enemies.

"_[They can't expect to find us here.]_"

Funkymon pivoted his view and remained vigilant. "And we shall take this moment to plan out covert actions. These rockfaces provide us with the perfect spots to conceal our presences." He lowered his head and turned toward IceLadyDevimon.

"_[They're bound to find us eventually, Unit-Funkymon.]_"

"I doubt that, IceLadyDevimon." They can't even sense our locations since we have no energy signatures to lock on. We'll sneak up behind these fools when their guards are lowered and are separated from their colleagues."

IceLadyDevimon chortled. "_[Good and then we can avenge Unit-Elfmon.]_"

Suddenly, Funkymon's eyes lit up as his sensors went off and scanned in the northeast direction. He and IceLadyDevimon caught Metalla X gliding near their vicinity. The Ascendant was unaware of their current location and frantically looked around, wearing an irked scowl on his face.

"He's here,"whispered Funkymon, who slightly leaned back against the rockface. "You know what we need to do."

"_[Affirmative.]_"

"Oh, you poor Yamato."

Metalla X rocketed over the vicinity and scanned around, looking for the Artificials. Their lack of energies made it excessively irritating as he didn't have a scouter to locate their positions. This was proving to be problematic for Metalla X.

Metalla X scowled and bellowed, rising his voice for the Artificials to hear. "Where are you? Come on out, you cowards!" He raised his tone, shouting aloud. "_**SHOW YOURSELVES!**_" He frantically looked and grew even more irritated with the hide-and-seek tactic being utilized by the Artificials. "Those scared rats are concealing themselves behind this mountainous valley. Typical, but oh well... time to flush these turds out!" Lifting his right hand overhead, the Ascendant produced a Ki ball and locked his eyes toward a spacious and open rocky terrain.

Upon arrival, Imperialdramon hovered through another section. Davis and Ken glanced upward as they caught Metalla X holding a glowing energy ball, readily strong enough to wipe out the whole spacious area.

"Look up there, Davis!" Ken exclaimed, pointing upward. "That's Metalla X!"

Davis' face contorted with shock and fear. "_**ACK! NO! WE'RE DOWN HERE, TOO, MATT!**_"

Imperialdramon raised his head and prepared to intercept him. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Before Imperialdramon could catch up, Metalla X threw the ball downward and let it reach toward the aligned rockfaces. Taking a chance, Funkymon sprang from his hiding spot and stood atop the rockfaces. He raised both hands overheard and opened his palms, revealing his absorbers. Metalla X and Imperialdramon watched in bewilderment as Funkymon siphoned the ball quickly.

"_[__**Energy Absorption!**__]_" After siphoning the energy, Funkymon dropped his hands and cackled at the Ascendant's misguided attack. "Ah, thanks for the energy boost, idiot!"

"GET HIM!" Davis exclaimed.

Metalla X charged up and plunged toward Funkymon at blinding speed. As Imperialdramon tried catching up, the Artificial flickered from view and vanished from their reach. Metalla X and Imperialdramon scattered whilst searching for Funkymon. Funkymon was zipping through the landscape and covered past 40 yards. Unbeknownst to them, IceLadyDevimon took advantage of her befuddled enemies and slipped through several rockfaces to meet up with Funkymon.

"Where in the world did he...?" Davis grunted angrily. "We almost had him!"

Ken turned toward Metalla X and scoffed. _And that wasn't a smart move throwing an energy attack like that._

"Damn! He's quicker than I thought!" snapped Metalla X as he flew through the direction Funkymon fled off. He stopped and landed atop a ledge to find no signs of Funkymon anywhere. "He's probably gone off further behind these rocks. This is getting annoying!"

Unbeknownst to Metalla X, Imperialdramon, Davis, and Ken, the Artificial duo hung over their heads before flipping over atop of a taller rock ledge.

"Look at those, fools, IceLadyDevimon," Funkymon chortled, discreetly eyeing their adversaries. "So accustomed to tracing energy signatures, they're forced to look for us with their eyes."

IceLadyDevimon added, giggling devilishly. "_[Bad for them, but good for us.]_"

"Indeed. They can't hope to find us, but we can observe them from any angle."

IceLadyDevimon smirked. "_[I just love covert operations.]_"

The monkey android settled down and mused in thought. _Still, I never calculated such raw power from Yamato. How shall I take him? He's never one to let down his guard. The most logical option is to return to the laboratory, but I must avoid that... at any cost for now._

Suddenly, Funkymon's mind clicked as his sensors traced several energy signatures scattered near him. He and IceLadyDevimon pivoted their views simultaneously. They saw Ophanimon and Kari in the northeastern direction.

_Hikari is here, too?_ Funkymon thought as his sensors went off again. He caught Seraphimon and TK below them. He looked toward the northwestern direction to find Silphymon and Yolei. He turned toward the southwestern vicinity to find Tike, Kara, and David. Toward his southeastern direction, he saw Keke and Sam. And far across he saw BanchoLeomon.

Every one who watched the fight with Elfmon was scouring through the vicinity. None of them were able to sense Funkymon and his colleagues.

Funkymon smirked evilly as he realized he was in prime position to siphon off many energy sources. _Heh, ha, ha. Excellent. If IceLadyDevimon and I can gather all their energy, add it to our own, then Yamato won't stand a chance!_

IceLadyDevimon scanned each of the Digi-Destined, Digimon, and Ascendant within their range. "_[Five Digi-Destined, Five Digimon, and Six Ascendants. They're all ripe with energy to siphon.]_"

"Indeed, but the question is: whose energy shall we start with?"

"_[BanchoLeomon is second strongest behind the six Ascendants.]_"

"Then, BanchoLeomon won't give us much trouble. Heh, just you wait, Yamato. Your time is up."

IceLadyDevimon quickly added, scanning the other Digimon. "_[Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Silphymon all have decent amount of energy, but still behind BanchoLeomon.]_"

"We'll get them after we absorb BanchoLeomon..."

"_[Affirmative.]_"

With that, the Artificial duo slipped behind more rocks once the Digimon and Ascendants scoured further past their positions. They saw that all of their backs were turned. With covert tactics, they hoped to grab each unsuspecting 'weak links' first to build up their power, giving them a distinct advantage when they engage the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon. They readily opened their palms, revealing their absorbers and waited to move in undetected.

Meanwhile, the Ascendants, the Digimon, and the Digi-Destined scoured around using their eyes to find the Artificials. They've had no luck whatsoever finding Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon's locations.

"Anything, Ophanimon?" Kari asked.

Ophanimon nodded. "Sorry, nothing. We assumed right when these Artificials have no energy."

"TK! Anything on your end?"

The Bearer of Hope answered back to his friend. "Nothing here, Kari! We're not having any luck!"

"It's best we don't let down our guards, TK," said Seraphimon.

"Agreed."

Over at their end, Imperialdramon, Davis, and Ken divided themselves from Metalla X. They, too, had no luck locating the Artificial duo.

"Davis, it's best we watch our backs."

"Yeah, good idea."

Imperialdramon knelt over and scooped up a pile of boulders in hand. "Gah, this is getting us nowhere!"

Flying over Imperialdramon, Silphymon hovered near his forehead level as Yolei beckoned a wave to Davis and Ken. The two boys responded with nods.

"Nothing on your end either?" Yolei snorted. "These sneaky jerks aren't offering us any clues!"

"Well, that's their intention, Yolei," Silphymon corrected his partner.

The purple-haired girl groaned and folded her arms. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just this is getting very annoying."

"Ha, tell that to Ma... I mean _Yamato_," Davis chortled as he saw Metalla X gliding through the distance. "What's the story behind this Yamato side of Matt?"

"He might be a second personality just like the Emperor was for me," Ken said. "But, I think this side of Matt has been bottled up for so long."

Yolei frowned. "I don't know about you guys, but I trust Yamato just as much as I do with those Artificials. Who's side is he really on?"

"Try asking TK," Ken said. "He'd know."

"Or, Keke since she trained with Matt and ZeedGarurumon," Imperialdramon stated.

As they turned toward TK, they wondered just how he really feels about his brother's _new_ personality and gimmick change. They mused whether Metalla X was truly someone they could trust or not. Could _Yamato_ turn out to be a greater threat than the Artificials themselves?

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Artificial duo already slipped past where Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and the angels were positioned. They barely slipped through the Ascendants' view and were closing in near BanchoLeomon's open position. They saw that his obvious blind spot was fully exposed to them. His back was turned toward them. Funkymon beckoned a wave to IceLadyDevimon, who hovered close toward him.

"Even if BanchoLeomon is nowhere as powerful as Yamato and those Ascendants, we must move in with extreme caution."

IceLadyDevimon replied. "_[Right. Unit-Elfmon paid the price for underestimating Yamato.]_"

"Go find Yamato. I've got BanchoLeomon," the monkey android muttered as he hovered and closed behind BanchoLeomon. While he got close to the brave warrior, the ice-based Artificial glided through a few rockfaces and closed toward Metalla X, who was hovering over a ledge obstructing the area where Funkymon and BanchoLeomon were located.

BanchoLeomon scowled angrily. "Damn! Those two could be long gone by now!"

Then, without warning, Funkymon lunged behind BanchoLeomon and caught him, clasping one hand over the warrior's mouth and folding his other arm around his chest. Struggling to break free, BanchoLeomon caught Funkymon restraining and overpowering him.

The warrior muffled behind the Artificial's hand. "MMMF!"

"Heh, he, now you can't call your colleagues this way, BanchoLeomon," Funkymon snickered as he slowly began siphoning the warrior's energy. "Your energy is mine now! They can't see us now, because we know where you all are. As we speak, IceLadyDevimon is moving to Yamato's position."

Upon hearing this, BanchoLeomon tried to pull off Funkymon's hand and open his mouth. As more of his energy was being absorbed, the warrior felt his own body beginning to weaken. He dropped his arms by his sides and struggled.

"There's no use resisting, BanchoLeomon. You're finished!"

As a last resort, the warrior quickly projected a mental link to Kari, Ophanimon, TK, Seraphimon, the twins, and David.

_Kari, TK, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Tike, Kara, Davis... come quick... the Artificial!_

xxxxx

"Guys! Did you hear that?" Davis exclaimed.

Tike and Kara quickly replied. "BanchoLeomon! Over there!"

With that, the Ascendant kids hastily sped off toward BanchoLeomon's position to save him.

xxxxx

"We've got a lock of where BanchoLeomon is!" Seraphimon announced.

"Where?" Davis called out.

Ophanimon shouted. "Follow us!"

"Lead the way!" Yolei said.

xxxxx

With most of his energy drained through Funkymon's hands, BanchoLeomon's arms slumped down until he seemed pretty much immobile. Funkymon cackled with glee, taking expense of BanchoLeomon's suffering whilst adding the warrior's energy into his power set.

"Heh, heh, you're almost out of energy, BanchoLeomon," chortled the monkey android, broadening his evil grin. "I'll drain you until you _die_!"

_**Wham!**_

Before Funkymon realized it, a clubbing blow impacted the android's force with strong force. Losing his hat, Funkymon recoiled from the blow and quickly whirled around to find Tike, David, and Kara. It was Tike who clubbed Funkymon from behind and saved BanchoLeomon in the process. Funkymon turned as the Digi-Destined and their Digimon shortly. The bewildered Artificial turned and watched all the Ascendants arrive at the scene. Metalla X jetted from out nowhere, hastily pursuing IceLadyDevimon through a rockface. He stopped abruptly as his friends and colleagues obstructed Funkymon from escaping.

"_[Unit-Funkymon, I couldn't get to Yamato in time!]_" IceLadyDevimon exclaimed as she flew over to Funkymon.

Funkymon angrily scowled as he eyed the amassed group surrounding him and IceLadyDevimon. "Damn it all..."

Seemingly out of breath from lack of energy, BanchoLeomon heavily panted. "Thanks, kids... you... saved... me."

"Anytime, BanchoLeomon!" The twins and David shouted in unison.

Yolei pointed toward the Artificial duo. "You can't get away from us now!"

Davis sweat-dropped. "Um, I was gonna say that...?"

"How did they...? No, they shouldn't have been able to find us!" Funkymon exclaimed as he and IceLadyDevimon frantically surveyed the area around them. He caught Metalla X obstructing his path. "You...!"

Metalla X smirked. "Going somewhere?"

"TK! Give BanchoLeomon one of the digi-vitamins!" Kari called out as she and Ophanimon noticed the warrior panting heavily. "He needs one!"

"Right!" TK said, drawing out a pill from the bag given to him by Metalla X. He threw the pill to BanchoLeomon, who caught and bit down, crushing it into his gullet.

"Thank goodness," Kara sighed with relief.

Tike watched as BanchoLeomon's energy was replenished from eating the single vitamin. "Nice! He's back to full power!"

"All it takes is just a vitamin to refill one's energy?" Yolei blinked. "Wish we could've had those when we needed them."

"No kidding! Those would've definitely helped!" Davis exclaimed.

Sam added. "You could've asked Piximon for some. He produces them."

Kari nodded. "Now you guys know."

As BanchoLeomon faced the Artificials, he disrobed his coat and removed his Dankon sword strap. "Silphymon! Imperialdramon! Hold these for me!" With that, he quickly threw his heavy coat and sword strap to the aforementioned Digimon. "I'll take care of these two myself!" He turned and specifically faced Metalla X. "And I'm asking you not to interfere, Yamato."

The cool-headed Ascendant shrugged. "Whatever, do what you. Just don't let them take more of your energy."

"_Don't take his energy_, he says?" Funkymon scoffed at Metalla X's arrogance.

IceLadyDevimon asserted. "_[His arrogance will be his own undoing, Unit-Funkymon.]_"

_In any case, this is just another chance for me to take more of his energy, and then..._

_**Shoom.**_

As BanchoLeomon flickered out from view, Funkymon couldn't even blink as...

_**Wham!**_

Hitting him at blinding speed, BanchoLeomon shot a knee into Funkymon's face and sent him hurtling through a rockface. Taken aback by the warrior's quick outburst, IceLadyDevimon flew back and tried fleeing until two blasts rapidly shot past her.

"_**Positron Cannon!**_"

"_**Static Force!**_"

The two blasts impacted a nearby rockface and caused a landslide that barricaded IceLadyDevimon's path. She turned as Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Imperialdramon, and Silphymon closed in toward her. As she turned, Sam, Keke, the twins, and David obstructed her opposite direction. Funkymon pulled himself from the shattered debris, glaring angrily at BanchoLeomon.

"Well, well..." Metalla X added an awe remark mixed with a hint of sarcasm.

BanchoLeomon assumed a fighting stance whilst being stationary in mid-air. Funkymon seized the chance and rocketed toward the warrior. Before he could grab BanchoLeomon and siphon him, the brave warrior evaded and dropped an elbow into the android's back. One elbow shot impacted Funkymon and sent him plunging toward the ground. Everyone, minus Metalla X, watched in awe and shock at BanchoLeomon's quick counterattack. Pulling himself through the debris, Funkymon gawked at the recovered warrior and trembled anxiously.

"T-This is impossible!" Funkymon snapped. "I was already strong to begin with, and I've incorporated some of Yamato and BanchoLeomon's energy into my own power set... how is this possible?" _BanchoLeomon isn't even supposed to be this strong! _

"All right, boo-ya!" Yolei cheered ecstatically, throwing up two fingers and shaping them into a 'V.' "Victory is ours!"

Davis snickered excitedly. "See, Yolei? Optimism wins out! We're gonna pull through this, guys!"

Ken asserted. "It's not over yet, Davis."

"It'll be over when these Artificials are gone," Kari said.

TK mused tensely. _I just hope with these two gone, we'll have saved the future._

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Kyoto/11:17 AM**_

Meanwhile, near the outskirts from Kyoto, the chaos that was left in the wake of the devastated city subsided, but the damage felt by the Artificial trio's spring of terror left scars on the Kyoto population. Evacuations began to take place in sections where city sections were systematically laid to waste.

Hovering away from the devastated Kyoto, the boy from the future and Faith (in Seraphimon form) closely monitored the devastated Kyoto city. Dimitri turned away, his face contorting with disgust over what he had feared would likely happen. He had feared the battle with the mechanized terrorists didn't go as well as he hoped.

"This is horrible," Dimitri remarked. "There's no sign of Tai, the others, and the Artificials. We were too late, Faith."

Faith added, nodding. "Kyoto is a mess. They've left their mark, but could it be over?"

"Faith, I knew we should've gone back further with the time device, but it only has enough energy to get us back home. We can't risk even the _slightest_ inaccuracy."

"True."

Suddenly, both Dimitri and Faith sensed an accumulation of energies emanating from behind them. They quickly whirled around and sensed a cluster of Ki in on vicinity, which abruptly lifted their spirits.

"Do you feel that, Dimitri?"

The teen nodded eagerly. "Yes, that's a huge number of Ki in one area! I see now! They simply just relocated!"

"That means the fight is still on-going! Let's move!"

"Right!" Dimitri exclaimed as he and Faith hastily jetted through the air, following the direction where the gathered Kis were located.

xxxxx

_**Mountainous Region/43 Miles from Kyoto/11:24 AM**_

_**Wham!**_

BanchoLeomon delivered a beatdown on Funkymon, systematically taking the Artificial to his limit. Following one swift kick, the warrior knocked the screws out of Funkymon, tearing off a section of his facial skin. Funkymon recoiled and swayed away from BanchoLeomon's reach. He took another chance and lunged forward, attempting to ensnare him. BanchoLeomon phased out and reappeared by Funkymon's left side.

"RIGHT HERE!" BanchoLeomon roared, landing a Ki-imbued punch across Funkymon's head. "_**Flash Bantyo Punch!**_" He sent Funkymon sailing into a rockface, leaving him pinned against the wall.

Meanwhile, IceLadyDevimon launched herself toward the Digimon and fired a wave of dark ice energy at her enemies.

"_[__**Darkness Ice Wave!**__]_"

As Silphymon took the full brunt of the attack, Imperialdramon barricaded the others and forged a barrier to neutralize the android's attack.

"_[Blast it!]_" hissed IceLadyDevimon. Before she could initiate her next attack, Metalla X flickered behind her and landed a kick to her face. "_[Gah!]_" Reeling from Metalla X's kick, she was sent sailing through a rock ledge and left buried under heavy debris. As she rocketed through the debris, she frantically searched for Metalla X. Suddenly, her sensors went off and warned her, indicating Metalla X's presence behind her. As she turned, Metalla X delivered a chop, which cut through her hands and left IceLadyDevimon dismembered without her hands.

Howling in shock, IceLadyDevimon screamed as she scurried away from Metalla X. "_[Unit-Funkymon! Help me! Can't siphon energy without...! No!]_" Her eyes widened in shock as Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and the other Ascendants obstructed her path. "_[No escape? This can't be!]_"

"Going somewhere?" Metalla X taunted the ice-based villain. He hovered behind her with an energy ball readily forged in one hand. "I can make this much easier for you if I finish you off."

IceLadyDevimon frantically looked back and forth. "_[Mercy!]_"

Metalla X scoffed. "If there's anything I abhor more, it's cowardice."

Slowly recovering and getting to his feet, Funkymon exchanged an enraged glare toward BanchoLeomon. "You... you'll pay for this, BanchoLeomon! You and the Chosen will pay for Taichi's sins!"

The brave warrior raised his fists and readied to engage the Artificial menace. "Talk is cheap. Back up your threats, android."

"Damn! He's so strong!" Tike and Kara cried out.

Davis quickly added. "I'll say! And he's not even an Ascendant!"

"Makes me wonder what kind of crazy training he's been doing," Imperialdramon said.

"Let's finish this, guys!" TK exclaimed.

With that, the Ascendants and the Digimon readily moved in to engage the Artificial duo.

xxxxx

_**39 Miles from Kyoto/11:26 AM**_

Meanwhile, Mimi, Lillymon, Cody, and Shakkoumon were already near the vicinity where everyone first engaged the Artificial trio. Unbeknownst to the four, they would be graced by Dimitri and Faith's presence. They caught wind of the series of explosions emanating from the mountainous area.

"They've gotta be where the explosion is, Lillymon!" Mimi said as she checked her Digivice.

Cody confirmed as he looked over his D-3. "Yeah, I see the others on radar!"

Lillymon nodded. "Shakkoumon, let's get moving!"

"I'm on it!"

Suddenly, like flashes of light brushing past them, Dimitri and Faith jetted across and left the four completely taken aback by their speed.

Mimi quickly recognized Dimitri from afar. "Did you see him? It's that boy! The kid from the future and I believe his Digimon!"

"Yes, and he's likely going to join the others!" Cody said.

"Let's follow him, Lillymon! On the double!"

"Right!" The flower Digimon replied.

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Kyoto/11:27 AM**_

As Dimitri and Faith arrived at the fallout site, they dropped in where a large crater was left following Metalla X's attack on Elfmon. They quickly noticed Elfmon's head laying prone on the ground with smoke seeping through its mouth. Dimitri's eyes fell on the Artificial's head and robotic remains as he was in a brief state of disarray.

"W-What is this?" Dimitri stuttered, befuddled over his discovery.

xxxxx

_**Mountainous Region/43 Miles from Kyoto/11:28 AM**_

Firing a rapid beam at BanchoLeomon, the warrior tilted his head as the blast impacted a rockface. As the rockface was blown apart, a thick smoke cloud swallowed BanchoLeomon. Seizing this opportunity, Funkymon glided through the smoke and attempted to grab the warrior.

"No! BanchoLeomon!" TK exclaimed.

David shouted. "He got him!"

However, things turned around when the smoke cleared, revealing Funkymon restrained by BanchoLeomon. BanchoLeomon held a vice grip around Funkymon's left arm, ensuring the Artificial doesn't flee from his clutches.

"Oh, thank goodness," a relieved Kari sighed.

Funkymon struggled to break BanchoLeomon's hold and wriggled his arm around, but it was all to no avail.

"Let go of me, BanchoLeomon!"

The brave warrior snorted irritably over Funkymon's pleas. "And let you absorb me again? Or, my friends? Fat chance, android."

With one swift chop, BanchoLeomon dismembered the Artificial and grabbed Funkymon's severed arm. The monkey android sprang back, staring in shock over his torn limb.

"Let me give you a lesson, android," BanchoLeomon stated as he crushed Funkymon's arm and tossed it aside. "In battle, a warrior like me can amplify what you classify as energy in one tremendous burst. What you absorbed from me was nothing. You wasted all the energy you stole from me."

"Yes! We've won!" Kari declared. "We've changed the future for good!"

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Kyoto/11:29 AM**_

Dimitri realized there was something off about the Artificial's remains. He carefully studied Elfmon's head as if he were unfamiliar with seeing this specific Artificial. His perplexed look conveyed astonishment. He turned toward Faith, who shared the same reaction as his partner. They knew and realized something was completely _off_.

"Dimitri, it's not..."

The blond-haired teen gawked over this horrifying revelation. "Th-This Artificial. I've never seen this one before... just what are they _fighting_?"

Faith shared Dimitri's reaction. "This isn't supposed to be right."

"You're right. What does this mean?" Dimitri wondered as he and Faith heard an loud series of explosions emanating from the mountainous area ahead of them. "Over there! That must be where they're fighting!"

"Let's go, Dimitri!"

"Yes!" The sword-wielder shouted as he and his partner hastily jetted toward the mountains, ready to investigate this supposed discrepancy. _These aren't the Artificials I know! I know there was supposed to be three of them, and I never seen this third Artificial. Maybe that was THE third one! I need to look into this!_

xxxxx

_**Mountainous Region/43 Miles from Kyoto/11:30 AM**_

As the dust settled, Funkymon pulled himself through the debris and heatedly glared up toward BanchoLeomon.

Gaping her mouth IceLadyDevimon evaded Imperialdramon and Silphymon, spewing shards of ice at their direction. The shards blasted the two Digimon and knocked them aside. Keke and Sam phased behind IceLadyDevimon. landing kicks to her back. Tike, Kara, and David moved in, firing rapid beams that repelled the ice-based android from the others. IceLadyDevimon landed near Funkymon as they looked around, realizing the predicament they were caught in.

"_[Our defeat... is 90 percent imminent... Unit-Funkymon...]_"

A seething Funkymon scowled angrily. "How is this possible? How did... how did even BanchoLeomon exceed our calculations?"

"We were supposed to have been killed by you three Artificials," the brave warrior pointed out. "But, whether you weren't as frightening as we thought, or _our _strength and teamwork grew stronger, the bottom line is... the future has been changed for the better!"

"Can you believe it, guys? We won!" Davis boasted.

Imperialdramon asserted. "And we did it without Omega X!"

TK concurred. "I'm glad we were able to save our time."

Kari added. "Yeah."

"Heh, yeah, glad we could help out," Sam said.

Keke nodded. "This is exactly when prep time is required."

Metalla X quickly interjected. "BanchoLeomon, finish these two off! Or, do you want me to do the honors?"

BanchoLeomon chuckled and readied a battle stance. "No thanks. I might be an honorable warrior, but I don't show mercy to the wicked. I'm no softie like Tai and Agumon are."

Just then, the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon whirled around as they sensed an incoming energy signature closing toward them.

"Who's that coming?" Tike asked.

David blinked. "Beats me, but I see two of them!"

Kara gasped. "You're right!"

As Dimitri and Faith arrived at the scene, everyone was abruptly taken aback by their unexpected arrival. The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants turned toward the future duo. The Ascendants, minus Metalla X, and BanchoLeomon called out to the sword-wielding youth by his name.

"_**DIMITRI?**_" The gang called out.

"Dimitri? Is that his name?" Davis exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Yolei gawked at Davis.

"No, even I've been wondering about his name for a long time!" TK said.

Upon hearing the future warrior's name, Metalla X quickly shifted his view to Dimitri and Faith. _Dimitri? So, that's his name! What's he doing back here from the future?_

As he blinked in befuddlement, Dimitri looked down over Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon. _Not these two either! They're not the ones!_

Abruptly shocked by Dimitri and Faith's sudden appearances, Funkymon's face contorted. _Not another one! Who are they? Those two aren't in our database! Clearly I have miscalculated more than I anticipated. If that's the case, I will... need to back to my lab!_

"Hey, Dimitri! Over here!" Yolei called out to the sword-wielding youth.

Ken noted a troubled look on the future warrior's face. "...something's up, guys."

"What do you mean?" inquired Sam.

Dimitri gritted his teeth. "W-Who are these two? You were fighting _these two_, weren't you guys?"

A mix of bewilderment and confusion swept across the group as they turned and faced the future warrior and his Digimon partner. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon, in particular, were stunned in silence.

"What the hell did he just say?" Tike, Kara, and David shouted in unison.

Metalla X retorted and pointed to the Artificials. "What do you mean _who_? These are the Artificials you told us about, remember?"

Keke gasped. "Dimitri, you don't mean..."

"Who... who are these two?" Dimitri muttered, still in stunned silence.

BanchoLeomon gasped. "These aren't the Artificials?"

"No, it can't be...!" Kari said before cutting herself off.

TK quickly asserted. "Wh-What do you mean? Are you kidding?"

"Then, who?" Davis called out to Dimitri.

Yolei couldn't believe her ears. "You're... kidding... right? If this is a joke, it's not funny."

Ken shook his head. "Then, who are the _real _Artificials?"

A demanding Metalla X shouted at Dimitri. "If those aren't the Artificials, then what the hell are they? Well?"

"Guys. Maybe... perhaps, it's not a big deal?" Davis tried convincing everyone. "I mean, history did turn out differently."

"Yeah, maybe the Artificials changed than they were before?" Imperialdramon said. "Right?"

Yolei groaned. "I hope you're right."

Silphymon added as he hovered near Imperialdramon. "I second that notion, Yolei."

IceLadyDevimon walked back as she noticed a rattled Funkymon standing his ground.

"_[That boy and his Digimon don't register in our databanks. Who are they?]_"

The monkey android replied."That's what I'd like to know myself." He quickly shifted his words into thought. _What am I do now? IceLadyDevimon is no longer of any use without her arms. She can't siphon their energy... and I only have one hand. They'll catch me if I attempt to flee! I'll have to hide amongst the rocks!_

"_[Unit-Funkymon, what are we do to now?]_" suggested the ice-based android.

Funkymon chortled a bit as he pivoted his head, giving a devilish smirk to IceLadyDevimon. "I have assured my own escape, but the same can't be said about you, my esteemed colleague."

IceLadyDevimon blinked. "_[What?]_"

Suddenly, Mimi, Lillymon, Cody, and Shakkoumon arrived with auspicious yet unfortunate timing. They turned up as everyone attentively turned toward the four.

"GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Mimi called out.

"MIMI?" TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken exclaimed in unison.

Yolei also noticed Cody. "And there's Cody!"

Keke called out to the four. "Guys! Good timing!"

"We were just gonna finish the Artificials!" Sam exclaimed.

Cody gasped as he recognized Funkymon and IceLadyDevimon below them. "Look! Those are two of the Artificials who ambushed us, Shakkoumon!"

"But, I only see two of them," Shakkoumon said. "Right, we got a e-mail from the others that the third one was destroyed by Matt and ZeedGarurumon."

Mimi blinked as she noticed Dimitri and Metalla X. "It's the boy... and... Matt? Is that you?"

"WATCH OUT! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Dimitri called out and warned the four arrivals.

Cackling like mad, Funkymon seized IceLadyDevimon by the back of her neck. "Listen up you, fools!" He hefted the ice-based android off the ground and bellowed out for everyone to hear. "_**I WASN'T LYING WHEN I SAID YOU ALL HAVE NO CHANCE! NOW ARTIFICIALS J.A.X. AND S.O.N.J.A. WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_"

Metalla X, Dimitri, Faith, BanchoLeomon, and the Ascendants roared. "_**ARTIFICIALS J.A.X.?**_"

The Digi-Destined and the other Digimon cried out altogether in shock. "_**... S.O.N.J.A.?**_"

Wasting no time, Funkymon pushed IceLadyDevimon forward and opened his right hand.

"_**Photon Wave!**_" bellowed Funkymon, expelling a massive wave of explosive energy that began leveling the entire mountainous valley.

As he pumped out more energy, more explosions dotted the landscape and swept across, blindsiding everyone. The explosions knocked Lillymon and Shakkoumon out of mid-air whilst Mimi and Cody cried out for their dear lives. He pushed IceLadyDevimon forward, sending her towards BanchoLeomon, Metalla X, the Ascendants, Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and the angels.

"Look!" TK cried out.

IceLadyDevimon screamed out in horror, flailing her hand-less limbs. "_[MASTER DATAMON, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?]_"

Upon hearing this, Kari gasped. _DATAMON?_

"_**BLAST IT, GUYS!**_" Sam called out as he, Keke, the twins, and David launched simultaneous blasts at IceLadyDevimon's direction.

Sam shouted, forming his hands into a triangle. "_**Tri-Beam!**_" He zoomed in and fired a red flash of light toward the Artificial.

Keke threw her palms overhead. "_**Masenko-Ha!**_" She threw her palms forward and threw huge blast at IceLadyDevimon.

Kara put two fingers on her forehead. "_**Special Beam Cannon!**_" She pointed and fired a beam-like screw at the enemy.

Tike and David cupped their hands together. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_" The boys pushed their palms forward and fired dual blue beams at IceLadyDevimon.

Imperialdramon followed it up, firing a condensed cannon beam. "_**Positron Laser!**_"

Silphymon shouted, throwing an energy ball. "_**Static Force!**_"

As all the attacks hit their mark, IceLadyDevimon was engulfed and reduced to an exploding burst of energy. Her scattered remains rained across the valley as Funkymon spammed the area with more blasts.

Noticing Mimi, Palmon, Cody, and Armadillomon falling out of course, Dimitri and Faith quickly turned, noticing them.

"_**CODY! MOTHER!**_" Dimitri roared as he plunged toward them.

During this ensuing chaos, the alarmed group were left diverted by Funkymon's excessive blasts. This allowed Funkymon to slip under their radar and make a hasty retreat through a narrow path between two mountainous ledges.

The monkey android ripped off half his face, revealing a twisted, half-robotic face and a left red eye. _That'll slow those fools! Now, I, Datamon, will ensure their demise when I unleash my two Artificials. They WILL destroy you all, Chosen!_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Hunt for Datamon! Search for the Mysterious Lab!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Dimitri and Faith return, but boy does the Murphy Law completely bite our heroes' collective butts!

Well, I think Datamon just spilled the beans on his identity, but I doubt he cares. IceLadyDevimon is toast, but now the pursuit for Datamon will commence next chapter!

Things are getting messy and two Artificials (J.A.X. and S.O.N.J.A. are intentionally not supposed to be _Mortal Kombat_ references, lol) are said to be forthcoming. Uh, oh. D:

How will they get out of this jam? You'll know next time!


	63. The Hunt for Datamon! Search for Lab!

**A/N:** The fallout from Datamon's attack begins!

Can they beat him to the lab? Will we see some wise-ass cracks? Will our heroes go to Space Australia for vacation after the Artificials are beaten?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 63: The Hunt for Datamon! Search for the Mysterious Lab!**_

xxxxx

_**Mountainous Region/43 Miles from Kyoto/11:36 AM**_

Having completely slipped past everyone's view, Funkymon bolted through the billowing smoke and headed toward his lab. As the excessive explosions dotted the mountainous village, the Digi-Destined and their cohorts braced themselves and frantically looked around for Funkymon. As the smoke cleared, the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon scanned their surroundings.

"Is he gone?" Sam exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon growled, cursing aloud. "Damn that bastard!"

Davis called out. "Is everyone ok?"

Ken nodded as he was still atop Imperialdramon's right shoulder. "I'm ok here, Davis!"

"We're fine here!" Yolei cried out, waving to Davis and Ken.

TK watched as the dust screen dissipated. "Whew, we're all ok."

Kari added. "But, where's Dimitri... oh no! MIMI! CODY!"

All eyes turned to where Dimitri and Faith covered Mimi, Palmon, Cody, and Armadillomon. The sword-wielding youth had his arms around Mimi and Palmon, protecting them from the debris raining down near them. Mimi opened her eyes and gazed around, realizing she was still alive. She sighed with relief and looked up to see Dimitri standing over her.

"Oh my god... that was close..." Mimi sighed deeply. "Palmon?"

"I'm ok, Mimi!"

Cody opened his eyes and turned to find Dimitri. _He saved us!_

Armadillomon sighed. "Whew, that was close!"

Dimitri straightened his posture and pivoted his view to see Metalla X searching for Funkymon.

"He's gone! Damn him!" Metalla X growled as he looked around. "That rust bucket got away!"

"It's you... the boy from the future! Thanks!" Mimi said as she threw her arms around Dimitri and hugged him.

Awkwardly blushing, Dimitri nodded and replied modestly. "...just wanted to make sure you all were safe."

"We ought to thank you!" Palmon said.

Keke quickly descended near Dimitri, Mimi, Cody, Faith, Palmon, and Armadillomon.

"Hey! Thanks for saving them!" Keke said as she raced up to Dimitri.

"Anytime," Dimitri exchanged a smile as he shifted his eyes back on Metalla X. His smile was replaced with an angry scowl, irked by Metalla X's lack of concern for Mimi and the others' well-being.

Metalla X shouted as his fury escalated. "He won't get far! I'll hunt him down if I have to!"

As he left Mimi and Palmon to meet up with the others, Dimitri took to the air as Keke followed behind him. They swerved right over and barricaded Metalla X, cutting him off from the pass. Taken aback by his 'son' and 'daughter' interceding his path, he frowned toward them.

"Yamato!" Keke barked. "What was that for?"

Dimitri shouted toward Metalla X. "Why didn't you try to save them? Isn't Mimi supposed to be your girlfriend?"

"Pfft, ludicrous," Metalla X snorted. "I have no sentiment for that nonsense."

"_You_ don't, but Matt most likely would've been concerned for them!" Keke exclaimed.

"Yamato?" Dimitri blinked in befuddlement, turning toward Keke. "Hey, mind explaining to me what you mean by Yamato?"

"It's a long story. You see... Matt isn't really _himself_ now. We're dealing with the new persona that's taken over."

Alarmed by this startling revelation, Dimitri watched as Metalla X flew past him.

"Outta the way, you two!"

Dimitri turned and gawked at Metalla X, trying to comprehend everything Keke told him.

"C'mon, Dimitri... that's your name, right?" Keke approached the boy, who would've been her brother if she had one.

The sword-wielder attentively turned to the female Ascendant and nodded. "Yes, and you're... Keke, right?"

"Good guess."

"My mother told me all about you guys from my time."

"Did she tell you that I'm you... Gah! No, I shouldn't..."

The perplexed teen stared at Keke, wondering what she meant to say. Before she could spill anything, she abruptly cut herself off mid-sentence and turned away, closing her mouth. Before Dimitri could approach her, the others were discussing what Kari had discovered. The Bearer of Light claimed to have heard IceLadyDevimon refer to Funkymon as 'Datamon' before her demise. The group speculated amongst themselves about Funkymon's true identity.

"Kari, are you sure what you heard was true?" asked TK.

Kari nodded. "I heard it with my own ears."

Ophanimon quickly asserted. "Though, it doesn't surprise me. That android did know a lot about us."

"The way he conveyed his words, it was more along the lines of Datamon himself," BanchoLeomon pointed out. "I already became aware of this."

Davis called out to Dimitri and Keke. "Dimitri! Keke! Matt! Kari says that android that got away was Datamon!"

Dimitri gasped and pivoted his head. "Datamon?"

As Metalla X, Dimitri, and Keke landed, they walked up to the group. The Digital Humans powered down from their Ascendant forms and relaxed their stances with everyone else crowding near them. Metalla X approached Davis and pointed to him,

"That Artificial was Datamon himself?" the Ascendant asked in a demanding manner. "What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"What Kari said, she said she heard that Artificial call out Datamon before we trashed her," Davis said.

Ken added. "Indeed, and that monkey Artificial has a profile on each of us. He's most likely been the one to observe our activities during these last few years."

"Well, that confirms Datamon's lab is in the real world!" Imperialdramon proclaimed.

"Possibly, but we'll have to track him down first," Sam said.

"Well, if I recall, didn't Datamon start off as just a small robotic brain?" TK wondered. "Tai, Izzy, Sora, and Joe were the only ones to have seen him. I wasn't there to see him during our first Digiworld adventure."

"Then, he's clearly using an Artificial body he built for better mobility and capable of exchanging combat," the Bearer of Kindness stated.

As all this settled in, Dimitri sighed and turned away, realizing how much this timeline has altered.

"Dimitri," Faith whispered as he judged his partner's alarmed look.

"This...can't be for real," Dimitri muttered before Metalla X walked up and heatedly approached him.

"Then everything you said were fabricated lies!" Metalla X angrily barked at the time traveler. "Didn't you say Datamon was destroyed by the Artificials? And just now you're claiming these Artificials are somehow different?"

Dimitri folded his arms and nodded. "No... history itself must have changed somehow. I wonder if this could've been a side effect of me coming to the past once before?"

BanchoLeomon interjected as he shifted his eyes toward Dimitri. "Datamon spoke of Artificials J.A.X. and S.O.N.J.A. The way I see, _they_ could be the ones you've been alluding to before. Give us a clear description of their outward appearances. We don't want to make the same mistake again, Dimitri."

Nodding, the time traveler proceeded to explain. "Right. You see... Jax, or J.A.X., is a boy around my age with long black hair and a red bandana around his neck. Sonja, or S.O.N.J.A., is a cute-looking girl with dark hair and wears clothes similar to mine. They both wear loopy earrings and both possess the same icy, cold stares, enough to send chills down your spines."

Davis blinked, stammering. "A... a _cute girl_?"

Cody gulped. "You're saying... they look human?"

Yolei added, slightly taken aback. "Yeah, I mean... I was expecting more Digimon-based Artificials, but judging by how you're describing them they're more human-like."

"Don't be fooled by their human appearances," Dimitri warned everyone. "They're monsters and both of them are superhuman beyond comprehension."

"Hey, you warned us three Artificials," TK relayed this detail to Dimitri. "Were one of those three we countered one of the three that helped these two destroy your future?"

"Unfortunately, I never had the chance to encounter this third Artificial in my time. After the first initial attack on Kyoto, the third Artificial was said to have vanished without a trace and even with our little resources have been unable to trace it. Sorry, I can't fill you in on what this third one might look like."

Seraphimon shamefully nodded. "Too bad."

"Dimitri, do these Artificials absorb power through their hands?" inquired Keke.

The time traveler gravely nodded. "Drain power? No, nothing like that. You see, they have an infinite supply of power."

Metalla X gawked. "Infinite power? That's merely a myth! There's no such thing!"

"Guys, why aren't Tai and Agumon here?" Dimitri directly asked the group.

"Well, you see, my brother took the antidote, but then one of those Artificials infected him with the D-Virus," Kari explained upfront to the time traveler. "Tai and Agumon were taken back to Odaiba to be given the antidotes."

"That changed, too?" Faith asked.

Dimitri bit his lower lip. "History really has slipped this much."

"Datamon really must be going to his lab then!" Metalla X quickly asserted. "Then, it would be a good idea to follow him."

"You're in luck 'cause look what I found!" Armadillomon said as he garnered everyone's attention and pointed to a trail made through a narrow path. "Datamon might be be bright, but he can't cover his ol' tracks!"

"Ha, that's a start! Nice find, Armadillomon!" Davis said.

Tike chortled. "We'll be able to find him in no time!"

Kara added. "Piece of cake! He can't run far off now!"

David concurred. "Oh yeah!"

"Good. This way we can destroy Artificials Jax and Sonja before Datamon activates them," BanchoLeomon proclaimed as all eyes turned toward him. "This is our chance to intercede him from reaching the lab."

However, Metalla X disapproved of BanchoLeomon's idea. "We? Why not let me do the honors? I'll blow up Datamon and whatever's containing these tin heads! Before you know it, Datamon and his whole lab is going up in smoke! Besides these three android rejects weren't even worth our time."

"No, you mustn't underestimate the Artificials!" Dimitri interjected and boldly stood in Metalla X's face. "We have to work together and destroy their seals before Datamon can activate them! You think you can just waltz right in there and sabotage Datamon's lab by yourself? If we can't manage that, we'll need Tai and Agumon to get better before we can formulate a plan to stop them!"

"Who are you to doubt me? You're an Ascendant like me," Metalla X remarked. "Besides, you should understand where I'm getting at. We don't need Tai and Agumon. You've got me and these five behind you." He alluded to Keke, Sam, the twins, and David. "We're all strong enough to trash a bunch of wind-up dolls. Besides, I don't need any of you to help me, but feel free to watch me dismantle the lab!"

"No, Yamato!" Keke snapped. "Listen to him! This has to be a group effort! This is _our_ crisis we must avert!"

Sam nodded. "You're way over your head."

"Nonbelievers, eh? I'll show you all," Metalla X said, wearing an arrogant smirk as he rocketed off into the air and followed the secret route Datamon took earlier.

"WAIT! MATT!" Keke shouted.

Yolei scoffed, folding her arms. "Sheesh, what a blowhard. To think I almost had a crush on the guy."

Davis frowned. "He has awesome power, but dang what an ego."

"But, he is right," BanchoLeomon affirmed."Right now, he's obtained a power greater than Omega X right now and he's currently stronger than Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. He's the biggest gun we have right now. He might be able to defeat these Artificials."

Sighing regrettably, Dimitri grimly answered. "No, I can turn into an Ascendant, too, and I was still powerless against them. That's power strong these monsters are!" He quickly hovered into the air as Faith accompanied him. "Faith and I are going after him. He's a fool, but I'll never let my father die!" With that, he and Faith jetted off after Metalla X in the distance.

Upon hearing this, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners were left with bewildered looks. The fact Dimitri called Matt/Yamato/Metalla X 'father' completely befuddled as their minds couldn't fully grasp this notion. Most of all, Mimi was left wondering in the dark about this.

"F-Father?" Mimi blinked. "Did I just hear him right? What did he mean? Was his father killed by those androids?"

BanchoLeomon nodded as he turned toward the Bearer of Sincerity. "There's no point keeping it a secret anymore. As you're aware, Keke is your daughter from an alternate world. But, this boy... his name is Dimitri Ishida. Matt, or Yamato, is his father and you're his mother, Mimi. He's your son almost 17 years in the future."

"_**WH-WHAT?**_" Mimi cried out, nearly jumping out of her boots. She quickly whirled around and faced Keke. "Were you aware of this? If that's true, he turned out to be a real hottie!"

"X told us already, but asked us to keep it a secret, but it was due to come out," she answered.

Sam cleared his throat as he walked behind Ken and Yolei. "Yeah, it's about time I spill the beans, you two."

David walked up to Davis and smiled. "Since Dimitri's secret is let out, it's about time you three knew who we really are."

"Mom, dad, I'm your son," Sam revealed his birth right to Ken and Yolei. Naturally, they responded with astounded looks and gazed closely over the purple-haired teen. Yolei studied Sam's hair color and Ken took note of the teen's name. "Guess you two are surprised, eh?" He nervously chuckled.

"Kinda, but the fact you're named after my late-brother," Ken remarked as he walked up and embraced Sam. "If I had a son, I'd name him after my brother."

"And the purple hair... well... that kinda gave it away," Yolei winked. "But, hey! I'm shocked! As Ken and I should be! That doesn't mean we're not any prouder!"

Imperialdramon and Silphymon were speechless upon realizing this.

"So, uh that makes you...?" Davis blinked down to David.

David chuckled and threw himself around Davis' waist, accidentally headbutting his gut. "Yo, pops!"

"_**YOU'RE MY SON?**_" Davis exclaimed as he nearly stumbled back from David's embrace. "Whoa, easy! So, who's your mom?" _I hope it's Kari!_

"Heh, I knew our secret couldn't be stay forever," Kara smirked.

"And you guys know I'm Matt and Mimi's daughter," Keke said. "Hell, I just said it out loud."

"Wanna know who our parents are?" Tike and Kara gloated as they dramatically turned, pointing toward TK and Kari. They did this much to Davis' dismay.

"_**NO WAY? TK AND KARI HAVE THOSE TWO?**_" Davis blanched, overwhelmed with shock. He hung his head low in defeat as David pat his back. "I can spot the resemblence. Why me...?"

"Ah, don't worry, Davis. You'll be surprised who my mom here turns out to be."

"Have I met her?"

"Eh, no, not yet."

Davis groaned. "You're not helping, David."

"Wow, this really is astounding," Cody said in aghast. "To think we're learning who these guys really are and whom their parents are."

BanchoLeomon quickly interjected into their ongoing conversation. "We've got more important matters, everyone. We have to follow those two and help them track Datamon's lab."

"Good point. We've completely lost track of what we're supposed to do!" TK cried out as he faced everyone. "We need to get going!"

Kari turned toward Mimi and Cody. "Could you two go and tell Tai about this? And that we'll need him when he and Agumon get better?"

Nodding, Mimi answered with a reassuring smile. "Sure thing, Kari."

"You can count on us!" Cody quickly added.

"Kari, you and Ophanimon go with them," BanchoLeomon suggested. "Your brother probably needs you there by his side."

"We'll take care of the Artificials if we make it in time," Sam issued.

"Ok then," the Bearer of Light nodded."But, you guys... TK, Davis, Ken, Yolei... all of you be careful." She knelt over and gave the twins a warm embrace while kissing their foreheads. "You two especially be careful."

Tike and Kara chirped. "We will!"

"Kari! Send Tai and Agumon our regards when they recover!" Davis called to the brown-haired girl. "I know they're gonna make it!"

TK beckoned a wave to Kari. "Make sure to e-mail Sora, Izzy, and the others you're going back. We're all pulling for Tai and Agumon, Kari."

"All right then, guys! Let's find that lab before Yamato and Dimitri do!" BanchoLeomon openly declared as he, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans flew off into the route Funkymon/Datamon, Metalla X, Dimitri, and Faith took earlier.

As she watched her friends rocket off to contend with the true Artificials, Kari and Ophanimon attentively turned to the remaining Digi-Destined members. Mimi and Cody readied their Digivice/D-3 before heading back to Odaiba to check on Tai and Agumon's current conditions. Kari once again turned and watched the flaring auras vanishing in the distance.

"Please, be careful everyone," she murmured quietly, praying for their immediate and safe returns from the impending battle.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/11:45 AM**_

Shifting over to Odaiba, Tokyo, the Digi-Destined managed to get Tai and Agumon safely into their home. They immediately secured the two in the Kamiya siblings' room and asked Yuuko Kamiya to help them prepare wet cloths. Fearing for her son's life, she tried to call the an ambulance to take her son to a medical facility, but the Digi-Destined pressed her not to take such a drastic measure. They assured her the antidote they have would be all that's necessary to alleviate the deadly virus.

Sora was seated next to Tai and Agumon's bedridden sides. She prepared a wet cloth handed to her by Biyomon and laid it over Tai's forehead. Tai coughed as he stirred and moaned in body, almost kicking and screaming as if he were having a nightmare. Izzy and Joe quickly pinned Tai down to restrain him from injuring himself in bed. The Bearer of Love lifted Tai's head and opened his mouth, dropping an antidote pill into his mouth. As a few minutes settled in, they watched Tai settle down while the antidote relieved him of the chest pains.

"That was close," Sora sighed with relief, feeling her heart rhythm beating faster than before.

Yuuko couldn't contain herself and nearly cried herself out of fear. Sora approached the frightened woman and embraced her.

"It's going to be ok, Mrs. Kamiya," the redhead girl vowed to the deeply concerned Yuuko. "I promise Tai and Agumon are going to be ok."

"Oh... Sora... I don't know how... I'd contain myself if you and Tai's friends weren't there for him..."

"We're always there for each other, Mrs. Kamiya," Joe reassured the woman as he sat down and checked Tai's pulse. "Normal. That's a good sign. He just needs to rest now."

Gomamon checked over Agumon. "Same for my buddy here."

"This antidote... where did you get it?" Yuuko inquired.

Izzy promptly answered. "Someone very important gave it to us, but we've been able to trace its source. But, that's kinda hard to explain..."

"Why's that?"

"Well..." Izzy said as he viewed his laptop and pulled up a double screen displaying samples of Tai's blood, which Joe drew via a syringe. He pulled up a document sent to him by Gennai regarding the origins of the D-Virus.

Joe curiously walked over and observed the screen. "So what did you find out?"

"If we hadn't been giving Tai the antidote, he and Agumon surely wouldn't have made it," the Bearer of Knowledge blatantly stated, turning his monitor for Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, and Tentomon to see. "The D-Virus was actually eating away at Tai's blood and heart cells, which is making him and his bodily functions weaker. However, the antidote was able to neutralize most of the contaminates. There's still some left to clean out, but the medicine is doing its job. All we can do is feed them two more antidotes and it should do the trick."

"Well, that's a relief," a relieved Tentomon chimed in.

Sora folded her arms. "I'll say, but I suggest we all take the antidotes just in case it's contagious."

"I agree," Joe said as he turned toward Yuuko. "Mrs. Kamiya, if you would, could you take the antidote, too? It's just for a safety measure."

"Fine, but, where has Kari been?" The woman furrowed her brows and sternly asked the teens. "If Tai and Agumon are here, why hasn't she and Gatomon returned?"

Sora, Izzy, and Joe looked at each other, sweat-dropping and chuckling nervously. "Um, well..."

Suddenly, Izzy's laptop beamed as an e-mail message popped up on his screen. He pulled it up and to his relief it was a response from Kari.

"Ah, just in time, Kari's returning with Cody and Mimi!"

"But, why just them? What about the others?" Sora approached Izzy.

The whiz teen read the rest of Kari's e-mail and turned with a dreadful look. "...they're off to fight the Artificials."

xxxxx

_**Mountainous Region/70 Miles from Kyoto/11:53 AM**_

Meanwhile, Funkymon zipped through the mountainous valley in a hurry and swerved through several rock faces. He bolted through another narrow pathway and was closing within the perimeters near his hidden laboratory.

"Yes, this should be far enough!" Funkymon boasted."They can't find me here even if I fly...!" Suddenly, his sensors immediately detected a series of energies closing behind him. He jumped and hid behind a rock face. Slowly poking his head out, the Artificial caught Metalla X soaring through the route he was taking, eliciting a bewildered look on his face. _What? Yamato? That persistent worm is looking for me? He's adamant about finding me and my lab! _

Again, his sensors detected two more power energies following behind Metalla X. He watched Dimitri and Faith jetting not to far off from Metalla X's reach.

Funkymon was taken aback, tensely gritting his teeth. _Those two also and going the same direction where I'm going? They couldn't be going to my lab...? No, that just has to be a coincidence! Unless dumb luck has turned on their side... they shouldn't know the existence of my laboratory... unless... of course! That old fool Gennai might've hinted my lab could've been hidden on Earth. That's quite likely. _

If that wasn't bad enough, his sensors went off again, drawing his eyes back to the skies. He gaped in shock as he watched BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Silphymon, Keke, Sam, David, Tike, and Kara taking the same direction.

"There's no doubt about it!" Funkymon declared as he watched them all pass off into the distance. "They're all heading to my lab!" The paranoid Artificial tensed up and mused deeply, trying to maintain his composure. _That's it! They're heading over to destroy Artificials J.A.X. and S.O.N.J.A. before I activate them! I won't allow that to happen! _"Well, in any case, I never exactly gave the exact location of my lab. They won't find it without having to pursue me... that should give me time to get there if I remain concealed!" He quickly bolted off through another route, taking him into a pine forest stretching outward for miles past the mountainous valley.

xxxxx

As Metalla X gained a good distance past the mountainous range, it didn't take him long to know Dimitri and Faith were pursuing him.

Dimitri reflected back to a moment in his past childhood. He remembered an instance when he asked his mother to describe the kind of man Yamato 'Matt' Ishida was prior to his death.

xxxxx

_Flashback/5 Years Ago in Dimitri's Timeline_

_12-year-old Dimitri Ishida and Faith the Patamon sat down whilst watching a 27-year-old Mimi Tachikawa, garbed in a pink Greek dress, carrying a water bucket into a dry hole. He watched as the once spoiled 'little princess' and shopaholic working tirelessly to rebuilding areas devastated by the Artificials. The fact she was forced to give up a carefree life didn't matter anymore. She wanted a better future for herself and her son, and was willing to work to rebuild both worlds to get her life back. He could read the softened expression on the young woman's face as she looked back to the fond memories of her deceased love._

_"Dimitri, your father... he had a beautiful taste for music and he was a prideful man," Mimi said as he dumped water into the hole, wiping the sweat from her face. "But, there was a dark side to him I can't really describe with words. I rarely acknowledge that side of him. He did serve a murderous tyrant and helped bring fear to many Digimon. I'm sure he's not in heaven right now, but who knows? He might've been forgiven for his sins, but there was good about him." She pivoted her head, almost forcing herself to smile as she handed the bucket to the young boy. "I was lucky to see that really kind side to him. I just had to work hard to see that good side to him... that side that made him the Bearer of Friendship. He knew how to make friends his own way."_

_Dimitri wasn't fooled as he believed her smile was forced and not genuine. _

_At least, that's what he's always assumed._

xxxxx

_**Present Day/11:56 AM**_

Shaking his head, Dimitri growled angrily and shot a heated glare toward Metalla X.

"Just what the hell did mom ever see in you?" The sword-wielder growled. "This dark side of yours... I doubt that's the side my mom said was good. Whoever you are, you're not my father. This Yamato... he's evil through and through!"

Listening to Dimitri ramble on, Metalla X gasped. "Father...?" _Did he just call me father? Then that means... could he be my son from the future? Yes, and the fact he can turn into an Ascendant makes sense! Why didn't I see this before? Well, well, this is an interesting development. _"So, you and your Digimon really do plan on following me all the way through, eh?" He enhanced his flight speed and jetted off into the distance.

Wasting no time, Dimitri and Faith merged together as they transformed into Angemon X. They quickly rocketed ahead and reached Metalla in no time.

Metalla X chortled as he gave in and allowed Angemon X to follow him. _Oh yeah. Just like me and Keke, he's a true Ascendant. So, I guess in one universe Keke is my daughter. And in another Dimitri is my son. My, my, I do breed the cream of the crop. Not bad if I do say so myself. Then, I wonder who Dimitri's mother might... no, it couldn't be Mimi, could it?_

_'What do you think, genius?'_

_Oh, look, it's Matty boy. _

_'I wouldn't get too full of myself. These Artificials Dimitri told you might truly be the real deal. Might I suggest you not overstep certain boundaries?'_

_Oh, please. I don't need advice from an whiny punk like you! I'll take care of these tin heads myself and prove why I'm the strongest Ascendant in history! Whether Keke and Dimitri were born from Mimi and I... it makes no difference. At least I can proudly say I've conceived two strong Ascendants across the multiverse! That's something few men can claim to gloat about. Now butt out and enjoy the show. This is gonna get messy!_

"Yes, what I said is true! You're my father... as much as it pains me to say so," Angemon X said, not giving Metalla X a sudden glance. "My mother said you have a good side, but I just don't see it."

"Good, because I, Yamato, am not what you call a _good_ guy."

"But, I won't give up trying to bring out your good side. Yamato, mark my words, you'll be sorry for underestimating these Artificials. They destroyed my future."

Metalla X nodded dismissively. "And you're underestimating an Ascendant's power. Look at your sister, Keke, and me. We've both achieved the rare power. You should be able to comprehend what it's like wielding a universal power unmatched in the Digiverse."

"Even unmatched powers are ultimately toppled, Yamato."

The cool-headed warrior chortled. "We'll see, kid, but the minute I reach the lab, I'm blowing away these Artificials Jax and Sonja. Just let me do all the work."

Angemon X scowled and miffed as he and Metalla X passed over a long stretch of pine forests. _You're such a short-sighted fool! _

"Make sure and look for him with your eyes. The moment you see Datamon, let me know."

The future warrior frowned. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Metalla X roared out of slight frustration of not being able to probe the Artificial's location. "Damn, just where the hell is that lab?"

xxxxx

_**75 Miles from Kyoto/11:59 AM**_

On another front, BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Silphymon, Keke, Sam, David, and the twins covered a different vicinity. They were closing in near a densely populated town ahead of them. Getting a view of the town, the warriors, namely BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans, discreetly studied the landscape surrounding them. There were still mountainous valleys to be seen, a perfect place for the shady Artificial to conceal his presence.

Sam swerved over near the town and furrowed his brows. "Could it be likely Datamon's lab is located in the mountains near here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sam," Ken added.

Yolei groaned, ruffling her own hat out of frustration. "This is getting us absolutely nowhere!"

"Calm down, Yolei," Keke assured the irked teen. "There's bound to be a clue of his whereabouts."

"Yeah, but where's a good place to start?" Davis asked whilst shivering. "Sheesh, 'cause it's absolutely freezing out here!"

"Well, it is winter," TK remarked. "And you're wearing two shirts underneath, right?"

"Yeah..."

David surveyed around the outskirts. "We might need to split up."

"Good thinking, David," Kara said.

"When any of you find something, give a signal," BanchoLeomon suggested.

Imperialdramon pivoted his view to BanchoLeomon and queried. "What kind of signal you need?"

"In your case, fire off your cannon blast. For us warriors, all we need to do is give off our Ki and we'll find you."

"Right," Sam replied.

Davis shivered even more, folding his arms around his chest."Hey, uh, guys... might wanna spare me some change? I bet that town there has a shop where I can buy a jacket! I'm REALLY freezing!"

"Hey, I'm cold, too, Davis," Ken stated. "But, ignore it. I'm doing fine."

Yolei quipped. "And didn't you just say you're wearing two shirts under that sweater?"

An easily irked BanchoLeomon snorted. "Humph, humans are so fragle. In any case, we must hurry before those Artificials are activated."

"Hold on, guys!" TK said as he pulled out the bag of digi-vitamins. "My brother gave me these. You all might need them!"

Seraphimon nodded. "Good idea, TK."

"Good, let's split them up and get moving," Sam replied.

After each warrior and Digi-Destined received digi-vitamins, they split up into small groups to cover each vicinity near the town. Davis, Ken, Imperialdramon, Sam, and David covered the eastern sector. Yolei, Silphymon, Kara, and Keke surveyed the eastern side. BanchoLeomon, TK, Seraphimon, and Tike looked around the northern side.

xxxxx

In the northern sector, TK, Seraphimon, BanchoLeomon, and Tike were coming up short on their hunt for Datamon. They only found remote a snow-covered mountainous valley a few miles off from the town's outskirts, but nothing that would resemble a confinement for a lab.

xxxxx

In the western side, Yolei, Silphymon, Keke, and Kara failed to find anything peculiar. They passed over a long river cutting through a dense forest, but no mountainous areas to look over.

xxxxx

In the eastern side, Davis, Ken, Imperialdramon, Sam, and David passed over a dense forest, but they didn't find any signs of a lab or Datamon.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, in the southern sector, Funkymon stopped and hid behind a tree as he caught Metalla X and Angemon X soaring through the skies. The crafty Artificial was relieved that hadn't spotted him right off the bat! He turned and surveyed the area.

"So, they are here already, but they won't find it so easily," noted the Artificial, who took a rapid dash through another pass out of the forest. "Just keep looking where are you, because death awaits you all soon!" He stopped as his sensors picked up a few power beacons near him. He turned as he caught Imperialdramon, Sam, and David nearby. "Hmm? It's Daisuke and Ken, along with Sam and David." _I'll make this quick._ With that, he slipped through another route and hid underneath a trench.

Just as Sam and David flew over the trench, Funkymon jumped up and seized Sam's leg. He threw the purple-haired teen into the ground and dropped an double foot stomp over his face.

"BASTARD!" David shouted as he jetted toward Funkymon and turned into an Ascendant. He threw a punch, which Funkymon narrowly dodged.

Funkymon opened his hand, throwing a beam that caught and knocked David aside.

"DAVID! SAM!" Imperialdramon roared as he opened his chest and fired a pulse cannon that blasted toward Funkymon. "_**Giga Crusher!**_"

As Funkymon jumped into the air, David raced ahead and pulled Sam whilst gliding into the air, allowing Imperialdramon's to impact the ground. This set off an explosion, which drew everyone's attention from afar.

xxxxx

"Look over there!" Kara cried out as she noticed the aftermath of Imperialdramon's attack.

Yolei gasped. "Looks like one of them come across Datamon!"

Keke exclaimed. "Let's go!"

xxxxx

"That's Davis' group!" TK exclaimed as he, Seraphimon, BanchoLeomon, and Tike noted the explosion.

BanchoLeomon firmly nodded. "Then, that's where we're going!"

Tike cried out. "Let's get our asses into gear!"

xxxxx

Metalla X and Angemon X witnessed the explosive signal, picking up on the energy emanating from Imperialdramon's attack.

"It's about damn time!" Metalla X roared as he rocketed off ahead.

Angemon X quickly pursued his father. "Wait!"

xxxxx

After the billowing smoke cleared, Imperialdramon sank to one knee as Funkymon clobbered him with a punch to his gut. The Artificial took this chance to slip through the smoke and bolt off toward his lab.

"Ugh... darn... cheap shot..." Imperialdramon coughed, reeling from Funkymon's gut-wrenching punch.

Davis growled as he looked around and saw no signs of Funkymon anywhere. "He got away again!"

"No! I see him!" David turned and caught Funkymon heading off through the forest. "Sam! Follow me!"

"WAIT!" Sam shouted as he turned flew off and pursued the child.

Ken sighed deeply while coughing from the debris filtering the air. "This only confirms we're near his lab, Davis. Let's go after them. The others will know about the explosion and follow us!"

"Right! C'mon, Imperialdramon! Get on a move on!"

"Done and done!" Imperialdramon said as he stood up and flew off after the Digital Humans.

xxxxx

_**Outside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:07 PM**_

At last, upon arriving near a cliff, Funkymon noted the entrance mouth leading to a pair of steel doors. He sprang up and landed on the ledge, feverishly eyeing the doors as his latest experiments lied dormant inside. He slowly walked up and smirked devilishly.

"Heh, heh, yes, at long last, I'm here..." Suddenly, his sensors detected a presence behind him. Funkymon quickly paused as he turned and saw David hovering near the entrance. "David, no matter. He won't do anything.

"I... I found him!" David cried and raised his voice for his friends to follow. "_**GUYS! COME QUICK! I FOUND DATAMON AND THE LAB!**_"

Quickly enabling the code, Funkymon activated the doors and slipped inside. As David dove toward the doors, they immediately sealed shut in front of him.

"Damn! Almost had him!"

xxxxx

_**Inside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:08 PM**_

Funkymon ripped off the other half of his mask, full revealing his true cybernetic face and contained brain. He flipped on a switch and turned on the lights. His determined eyes pierced through four chambers situated across the room. Two of them, once belonging to Elfmon and IceLadyDevimon, were empty, but situated next to them were two chambers with the names '_**J.A.X.**_' and '_**S.O.N.J.A.**_' labeled on them. He approached the two sealed chamber and picked up a remote off a lab desk.

Datamon wore a fiendish grin and chortled. "Digi-Destined and friends, you've brought this on yourselves! I didn't want to resort to this, and I would've preferred not to, but now I have no choice. I just had hoped I fixed those _flaws_. Now, prepare to see the light, Artificials J.A.X. and S.O.N.J.A."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**J.A.X and S.O.N.J.A.! The Artificials Awaken!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The true Artificials are gonna come out and play with our heroes! Well, if by _play_, you mean utterly demolish them, then yeah they're gonna play nice.

Unfortunately, I'm gonna stop right here and take a much needed break from this story for a little while. I will come back to it in due time to cover the rest of the _**Artificial**_ _**arc**_ and the arc that succeeds it with 'Cell.' I must turn my attention back to _**YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos**_ and finish the last _**Summer Diaries**_ entries. On top of that, get _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux **_ready soon.

Trust me. This is a perfect cliffhanger and you'll understand why. Artificials Jax, Sonja, and especially the _third_ Artificial will be worth the wait. For those who haven't read the old version, the third Artificial is a BIG surprise. So, no spoilers, please. ;)

I will return to this, my friends. Until then, send a review and stay gold!


	64. Jax and Sonja! The Artificials Awaken!

**A/N: **The two-and-half months hiatus is over. An update is overdue and I intend to commit myself to bringing you more Fusion Kai action!

Finally, it's time the unveil the Artificials responsible for Dimitri's dystopian future, and the identity of the third Artificial will be revealed.

Anyway, with all that being said, enjoy the chapter (and the _Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux_ preview chapter if you're reading it in conjunction with this)! :D

xxxxx

_**Outside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:07 PM**_

At last, upon arriving near a cliff, Funkymon noted the entrance mouth leading to a pair of steel doors. He sprang up and landed on the ledge, feverishly eyeing the doors as his latest experiments lied dormant inside. He slowly walked up and smirked devilishly.

"Heh, heh, yes, at long last, I'm here..." Suddenly, his sensors detected a presence behind him. Funkymon quickly paused as he turned and saw David hovering near the entrance. "David, no matter. He won't do anything. You're just hastening your own doom."

"I... I found him!" David cried and raised his voice for his friends to follow. "_**GUYS! COME QUICK! I FOUND DATAMON AND THE LAB!**_"

Quickly enabling the code, Funkymon activated the doors and slipped inside. As David dove toward the doors, they immediately sealed shut in front of him.

"Damn! Almost had him!"

xxxxx

_**Inside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:08 PM**_

Funkymon ripped off the other half of his mask, full revealing his true cybernetic face and contained brain. He flipped on a switch and turned on the lights. His determined eyes pierced through four chambers situated across the room. Two of them, once belonging to Elfmon and IceLadyDevimon, were empty, but situated next to them were two chambers with the names '_**J.A.X.**_' and '_**S.O.N.J.A.**_' labeled on them. He approached the two sealed chamber and picked up a remote off a lab desk.

Datamon wore a fiendish grin and chortled. "Digi-Destined and friends, you've brought this on yourselves! I didn't want to resort to this, and I would've preferred not to, but now I have no choice. I just had hoped I fixed those _flaws_. Now, prepare to see the light, Artificials J.A.X. and S.O.N.J.A." As he paced over to the stasis chamber labeled '_**J.A.X.**_,' he ever so reluctantly pressed the switch, which unsealed the chamber door, unveiling his 'Jax' android model. "Such insubordinate children."

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 64: J.A.X. and S.O.N.J.A.! The Artificials Awaken!**_

xxxxx

_**Outside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:09 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Derelict Factory**_**)**

Released from his stasis, Artificial Jax stepped out and felt the warm air blowing against him. He resembled a fresh-faced boy in his late-teens like Dimitri. He wore an orange bandana tied over his neck, a Gothic symbol black shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, a pair of ragged blue jeans, and cyan shoes. He wore earring hoops, which were most hanging over his earlobes. His long dark hair reached a shoulder length, matching the color of his t-shirt. Compared to the other Artificial models, he looked completely human, except his most unique and defining features were his ice blue eyes, which Dimitri described as being cold and lifeless. He certainly matched Dimitri's description.

Taking a moment to absorb his surroundings, Jax turned and faced Datamon, who greeted him with a devilish smile.

"Artificial Jax. Take your time readjusting to your surroundings."

Jax shifted his eyes over, noting the remote device in Datamon's hand. He pivoted his view back on Datamon, addressing to his 'creator' with a polite and obedient tone.

"Good morning, Datamon. Thanks for awakening me"

Taken aback by this sudden approach, Datamon replied. "You're awfully polite today, Jax."

"Of course, you were the one to create me."

_Thank goodness. It appears your flaws have all been corrected. Most excellent!_ Datamon mused, sighing with relief. He turned toward the stasis chamber labeled '_**S.O.N.J.A.**_' "Good. Now time to awaken your sister Artificial Sonja." With a flip of a switch, he opened the chamber and released Jax's twin sister.

Sonja looked to be the same age her brother Jax, after all they were twins. She wore long, jet black hair, which reached past her neck and stopped halfway above her shoulders. Her accessories comprised of black leather pants, a white shirt with a black vest over it, and wore identical earrings like her brother. And much like her brother, she, too, had cold and seemingly lifeless eyes. Her face was pale yet delicate, adding a touch of cuteness, but underneath the exterior she was anything but cute.

As she reabsorbed the atmosphere, she noticed Jax facing her direction. He motioned to her, nodding. She pivoted her view over to the switch in Datamon's hand, narrowing her eyes. She glanced back over to Datamon and bowed, feigning obedience to her creator.

"Good morning to you, Datamon," Sonja addressed with a sly, seductive tone.

"My, you're being quite cordial today, Sonja."

"I see you've remodeled yourself as well."

"Yes, I did. I've built an cybernetic body to grant me full mobility," Datamon reaffirmed, nodding with content. "I must say, I'm quite relieved with how you're conducting yourselves. I rigorously devoted too much time of your programming to the infinite energy reactor. I was unable to control you two very well, and that was a costly price for me to pay. Now this ends your independent streak. Now listen up." He paced himself, walking past Jax and Sonja as he eyed them meticulously. "You see, Taichi's friends, the Chosen, will be here very soon to find us. Kill them by any means necessary."

Sonja nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jax affirmed. "As you wish."

Suddenly, a banging occurred from outside the laboratory, attentively drawing Datamon and the Artificial twins from their discussion. Datamon fiercely turned and glared toward the steel plated doors, chortling evilly. While his back was turned, Jax and Sonja once again exchanged looks, nodding as they plotted.

"Yes, I see they're eager to meet their own demise. See to it that you don't disappoint me, my servants."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:10 PM**_

Once Davis, Ken, Imperialdramon, and Sam arrived, they tried helping David bust through the steel doors. Even Imperialdramon's _**Positron Laser**_ wasn't enough to bring the seemingly impenetrable steel doors. David and Sam repeatedly tried punching and pushing, but their efforts came to no avail.

"Shoot! Are you guys not even putting enough effort?" Davis was taken aback by their inability to push down the doors. "David, Sam, you might want to work out more!"

"We train plenty!" Sam said whilst pushing at the door. "But, it seems Datamon reinforced these walls with some resistant alloy that even we can't break down."

Ken speculated. "Datamon could've developed a new form of Chrome Digizoid."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Imperialdramon asserted.

"GUYS! THERE YOU ARE!"

The group whirled around as TK, Seraphimon, Tike, BanchoLeomon, Kara, Keke, Yolei, and Silphymon dropped in near the secret lab entrance. That specific voice who called out to them came from TK, who jumped off and landed next to Ken and Davis. They, too, noticed the steel doors barricading their path.

"What's up? Shouldn't you guys be enough to bring down that door?" TK pointed out.

Kara scoffed. "Really? You can't even bust down a door? Step aside!"

Tike chimed in. "David, we'll give you a hand!"

Keke blinked as she turned toward Davis and Ken. "What happened?"

"David said Datamon already went into his lab and tried to stop him, but that jerk closed the door on him!" Davis explained, gritting his teeth with frustration.

The Bearer of Kindness vividly pointed out. "On top of that, Datamon's doors seem to be enhanced with strong Chrome Digizoid alloy."

"Huh, yeah, that's a problem," added Keke. "If it's advanced, our strength won't be enough to take it down."

Yolei sighed. "Great, now what?"

"Step aside!" BanchoLeomon called out as he walked forward. "David, Sam, Kara, Tike, I'll take care of this."

"You sure you can do it?" Sam inquired.

David nodded as he kindly moved. "Take your best shot, big guy."

"Go for it!" Tike and Kara said.

With that, the brave warrior stepped up to test his strength against Datamon's secured steel doors. He unsheathed his sword, channeling his Ki through and imbuing the blade. With Ki imbuing the sword, it's cutting edge became more enhanced and might be enough to cut down the steel doors. The Chosen and their cohorts watched in anticipation whilst crossing their fingers.

"Oh, am I interrupting something? So, sorry," a voice belonging to a certain arrogant and deeply confident Ascendant interjected, breaking BanchoLeomon's concentration.

Just then, BanchoLeomon stopped as he and the Digital Humans sensed two powers behind them. They caught Metalla X and Angemon X walking up toward them.

"Dimitri!" Yolei exclaimed.

TK shouted. "Matt!"

"It's Yamato, TK," Metalla X corrected his sibling as he approached BanchoLeomon. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Nodding, BanchoLeomon readied his sword and prepared to discharge an projectile blade to cut down the steel doors. However, unbeknownst to him and the others, a quick turnabout would ultimately change the course of this impending conflict.

xxxxx

_**Inside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:12 PM**_

Loudly bellowing, Datamon officially issued his first order. "Now! Go out there and finish them!"

Seizing this opportunity, Jax jumped forward and snatched the remote out of Datamon's hand at blinding speed.

Bewildered by Jax's action, Datamon passionately barked. "Artificial Jax, what is the meaning of this? Give that back!"

"I believe this is the remote you need to deactivate us, correct, Datamon?" Jax inquired, holding the remote in his hand. "I don't think we'll be needing this!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Just as Datamon made a quick advance, Jax clenched his hand and crushed the device, dropping the crumpled device on the ground.

"Whoops, my hand must've slipped."

"Wh-What have you done? If this is a joke, then it's not funny!"

Chortling, Jax wore a devilish grin and faced a grimacing Datamon. "You're not going to put us to _sleep_ again, you protocol reject."

xxxxx

_**Outside Datamon's Secret Laboratory/12:13 PM**_

"BanchoLeomon, you better hurry up right now or I'll bust that damn door myself!"

Ignoring Metalla X's obvious barks, BanchoLeomon focused and waited for the right moment to strike. His sword was already fully imbued with Ki energy, enough to cut down the steel doors.

"No! BanchoLeomon, don't listen to him!" Angemon X interjected. "Just cut down that door and we'll go in there to shut down their stasis chambers!"

Metalla X angrily scowled and snapped at the future warrior. "Be quiet you!"

Before BanchoLeomon initiated his attack, his sensitive ears picked up on the heated exchanging emanating between Datamon and the Artificial twins. Most notably familiar to BanchoLeomon's ears was Datamon, who was yelling at 'somebody' behind the doors. Not too soon after that, the Digi-Destined, the Ascendants, and the Digimon heard Datamon's loud screams beyond the doors.

"_I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND, JAX! I AM ORDERING YOU TO ATTACK THEM!_"

"It's Datamon, guys!" David exclaimed.

Sam gasped, drawing his own conclusion. "And not just that... he... he..."

Davis blurted out. "H-He's talking to someone! He just said Jax! He's already activated the _real _ones, guys! Oh crap!"

Ken added. "Guys, we need to bust through those doors now!"

Keke growled. "BanchoLeomon, now! Cut it down!"

"NO!" roared Metalla X, who readily stepped up and put out an extended hand. "Out of the way, idiots! I've got this!"

"Wait, father! Don't!" Keke cried out as she and Angemon X ran up on opposite sides of their father.

Angemon X quickly interceded. "You don't want to do this! You don't realize how powerful these Artificials are! Let's get out of here and wait until Tai gets better! There's no way you'll win this way!"

"WATCH ME!" Metalla X roared out as he discharged a concentrated beam, which hurtled forward and quickly busted down the steel doors.

_**BOOM!**_

With a loud thud, the sudden and loud interruption drew Datamon's attention from the Artificial twins. Jax and Sonja shifted their view forward as the billowing smoke cloud clarified, revealing the Digi-Destined, the Ascendants, and the Digimon group facing their obvious direction. Datamon grimaced, realizing that his plans may have gone up in the smoke.

"You've all came, you damn fools," Datamon scowled, but his frown immediately became replaced by a twisted smile. "You've came a little too late."

"Huh, so, let me get this straight," Metalla X focused his view over to Jax and Sonja, who calmly stood their ground despite the grand entrance. "A boy with long black hair and a red bandana around his neck. This is the Jax you've described about. And a young, cute dark-haired and not-so-unattractive girl. This is Sonja. Both wearing similar loopy earrings and possess icy, cold stares. I take it these smirking brats are the Artificials you came back to warn us about, Dimitri?"

Angemon X quickly verified in a heartbeat. "Yes, that's them."

Keke nodded. "Yeah, they do fit the descriptions all right."

Sam added. "No mistaking it now."

Yolei scratched her head. "So, wait... that's _them_? Was expecting them to be like, you know, much scarier."

TK said nothing as he, Seraphimon, Tike, and Kara prepared themselves for the big imminent battle.

Blinking thrice, Davis became flabbergasted. "Gah... you... you really sure? They look human if you ask me."

David asserted. "I can't even sense any Ki from them."

"Everyone don't be deceived by their seemingly harmless outward appearances," Angemon X forewarned his cohorts, who assembled together and readied themselves for the worst. "They're strong enough to take us all apart. Brace yourselves, guys."

Cackling toward the Digi-Destined, Datamon put up a confident front. "There they are! Those are Taichi's meddling friends as I mentioned! Don't let them catch you off guard... they destroyed Artificials Elfmon and IceLadyDevimon, and nearly killed me!"

Yolei spat out. "Hey, you were the one to destroy IceLadyDevimon, idiot!"

Davis frowned. "I doubt he cares."

Jax shrugged as he turned toward Datamon. "Elfmon and IceLadyDevimon, you say? They were built after us?"

"Yes."

"Interesting and you talked them into forging that cybernetic body for you? What type were they? The energy absorption models?"

"Yes, they were."

Sonja asserted. "Why did you fall back on the old energy absorption designs? Was it because _we_ infinite energy models were too perpetual to control?"

"Erm, well..."

"Because of that, those two are now gone," the female Artificial quipped, adding an insult to injury to Datamon's pride, causing him to grimace.

Ken overheard them. "Perpetual to control?"

"Kinda takes you back to Chimeramon, doe-Whoops, my bad!" Yolei stopped herself before delving too far into the Digimon Emperor's last experiment.

Sam added. "It's ok. I think father's already gotten over it."

Imperialdramon noted. "But, these guys seem to be in more control of their actions than Chimeramon did!"

TK interjected, beckoning a whistle. "Guys! Something's about to go down!"

Provoked by the twins' insubordination, Datamon barked out. "What I built and why I did it doesn't matter! Just kill the Chosen right now before they escape!"

"You love hearing yourself talk," Jax calmly retorted, standing his ground against his creator. "We'll kill them when we feel like it."

"Wh-What did you say?" Datamon scowled as he stared over the crushed remote sitting on the floor. "Y-You'll pay for crushing my remote!"

Sonja giggled an devious laugh and walked over the remote, crushing it into pieces. "Your loss." She curiously stepped over toward a stasis chamber akin to their own, but this one was at least 10 tens larger than the others. The minute Sonja walked over and analyzed the chamber, Datamon was immediately at edge. "Hmm, Unit-BWG?" She scanned the label '_**B.W.G.**_' labeled on the front and noticed a metal face with a single horn protruding at the front. "Interesting, it's another perpetual model, but this one isn't like us. He's much bigger than the two of us. He resembles Taichi's WarGreymon, but his uniform color is black. What other differences did you apply to this one?"

Datamon angrily bellowed, hounding the rebellious sister twin. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THERE, SONJA! DON'T OPEN THAT CHAMBER! YOU'LL REGRET UNLEASHING UNIT-BWG!"

Upon hearing this startling revelation, Angemon X gaped and fell into distress. _Unit-BWG, is this the third Artificial I never saw in my time and went missing? I can't believe we're going to see the third one!_

"Unit-BWG?" Keke mumbled.

Davis gulped. "No way..."

"Intriguing," Jax remarked as he nodded to his sister. "Let's meet our new friend, sis."

"NO! STOP, YOU MECHANICAL FOOLS!" Datamon exclaimed as he pleaded to Sonja. "Do you want to doom this world?"

The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants were flabbergasted upon the hype behind this third Artificial's terrible power.

"What did he...?" BanchoLeomon growled.

Davis gulped. "Did... he just say... _doom_ this planet?"

"Y-You guys think we should make a run for it?" Yolei asked her colleagues as she backed up behind Silphymon. "While they're arguing... when we have the chance?"

Metalla X chuckled with little concern. "Knock yourself out. None of you can handle these things, except me anyway."

Datamon shouted toward the rebellious twins, dissuading their reckless action. "Unit-BWG was a experimental model and a failure! I implore you, don't activate him!"

Without regard for his warning, Sonja grinned and prepared to push the button. Datamon quickly interceded and seized Sonja's right arm. This prompted last ditch effort provoked Sonja.

"This is not how you treat a lady!" Sonja shouted as she drove an elbow into Datamon, sending him falling down. "You left a _failure_ sitting in your lab all this time? I don't buy it. Besides, you disposed of all up to Units-15, right?"

"I was going to modify him completely before reactivating him!" The cybernetic mastermind bellowed, attempting to persuade the twins to cease their act of rebellion. "I mean it! Don't activate him! Or, you'll kill us all!"

"Kill us all, eh? I'll be the judge of that," Jax shifted his view to the _**B.W.G.**_-labeled chamber, running a scanner reading over the concealed Artificial. He formed a collective smile whilst not being the least worried for Datamon's warning. "My scanners indicate my power is stronger than his. No need for concern. Sonja, go ahead and open it."

"Do you have to defy everything I tell you?" Datamon snapped. "You both are failures just like Unit-BWG! I dare you to activate him! I'll deactivate you all!"

Jax pointed to the smashed control. "But, I just broke your switch."

"Then, I'll just make another!"

Without regard to defying Datamon, Sonja went to touch the button.

"ARE YOU BRAINS AND EARS MALFUNCTIONING, SONJA? DIDN'T I TELL NOT TO PRESS THAT BUTTO-!"

_**Shick.**_

Datamon lowered his head and blanched in horror as Jax's own hand protruded through his cybernetic torso. Everyone witnessing this shocking twist gaped and fell into silence. They were witnessing the rebellious Artificial twins forging their own destined paths. And what Jax did was long overdue since Datamon modified them from their former human bases. Jerking his arm out, Jax watched as Datamon turned around and faced him, gagging and hacking white liquid from his wound.

"Y-You dare... to do this... and defy me! This isn't the end! You won't get away wit-!"

_**Swish!**_

One kick later and Jax cleanly knocked Datamon's base head off his cybernetic body's shoulders. Datamon's head rolled across the ground and stopped near the Digi-Destined. Davis, Ken, TK, and Yolei, naturally, all freaked out as Datamon's head was beginning to move. Two robotic arms and legs protruded out through tiny slots as he attempted to make a clean getaway.

David growled. "Don't let him get away!"

Tike snorted as he readied an energy ball. "I've got him!"

Kara cried. "Let him have it, bro!"

Keke exclaimed. "Wait, guys!"

"D-Damn, pieces of junk... this isn't over! You'll pay for what you did!" Datamon turned and faced the Artificial twins. He launched several bombs forward, sending them toward Jax, who swiftly evaded them and jumped into the air. "N-N-No! STOP! DON'T DO IT! DON-!"

_**Squish!**_

Jax landed a stomp over Datamon, crushing his robotic body and brain across the floor. With that, Datamon's life was finally extinguished and his drew out his final screams of agony. Shifting his attention off Datamon's crushed remains, Jax faced and eyed the Chosen and their cohorts. The Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, and Silphymon readily stood their ground, but were still alarmed by what transpired. Could this act of rebellion be a blessing or a ruse to throw them off completely?

"Th-These guys are monsters!" Silphymon blabbered out. "Who'd do this to their own creator?"

"Feh, so what? Big deal," Metalla X remarked as he followed Jax's advancement toward the chamber. "If you don't like someone, you kill them. Simple as that. That was Burizalor's method of snuffing off those who displease him. You guys have the strangest inhibitions."

Davis listened to Metalla X's sadistic remark and shuddered. "...you really are still _Yamato_, right? I hope so."

Beckoning a wave to Davis, Jax called the preteen over.

"Uh...me?" Davis blinked, pointing to himself.

Jax nodded and wore a confident smirk. "You're Davis Motomiya, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"N-No! I-I don't want to!" The frightened Child of Miracles backed away.

Metalla X scoffed. "He's just trying to lure you in. Don't be a fool, Davis."

"Yeah, I'd like to keep my head on intact."

Ken scowled as he faced Jax. _These Artificials clearly are acting on their own accord. They're not possessed by any darkness... and there's no dark force at work here._

Imperialdramon readily stepped forward until Jax stood up and hovered back, causing everyone to lower their guards. He hovered over next to the _**B.W.G.**_-labeled chamber where Sonja awaited him.

"I-I just can't get over the fact he killed his own creator," TK muttered. "How callous."

"But, hey, they did us a favor and got rid of Datamon! That's good, right?" Yolei tried to console everyone. "We can probably reason with them."

Angemon X furrowed his brows, overhearing Yolei's hair brain idea. "I wouldn't count on it. Not with these monsters."

"Guys, they're getting close to that chamber!" Sam called out, drawing everyone's attention toward the scene.

Jax stood next to his sister and beckoned a nod to her. "Press the switch. It's time."

"No... NO, YOU DON'T!" Angemon X roared out with passionate fury, letting his voice echo across the laboratory. "I WON'T ALLOW ANYMORE ARTIFICIALS FREE!" Roaring out, a wild golden aura flared around him, feeding off his renewed and revived fury. This alarmed everyone in his group as they turned and gaped. Throwing out his hands out front, he fired a concentrated beam, which hurtled through and spilled throughout the laboratory.

With that, the Ascendants and the Digimon grabbed the Digi-Destined whilst fleeing out from the output of Angemon X's explosive blast.

"HIT THE DECK, GUYS!" Davis bellowed as he and Ken were pulled into Imperialdramon whilst being carried out.

Keke cried out toward Angemon X. "DIMITRI! FAITH!"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Once everyone filed out of the laboratory cavern, Angemon X and Keke were last ones to hover away. Following a grand explosion that lit up the vicinity, the blast of energy engulfed the entire rock formation and left in its wake was a plateau covered with shattered layers of rock and building debris. Everyone gazed onward whilst the billowing smoke cloud clarified for everyone to see Datamon's cavern lab laid to ruins.

"Hey, that was close!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara sighed deeply. "I know!"

David added. "That could've killed us!"

"Hey, Dimitri, how about a little warning next time?" Davis called out to Angemon X. "Not all of us are super human, you know!"

Keke turned toward Angemon X. "You think that did them in?"

"I hope so," Angemon X muttered.

However, Metalla X grimaced, dismissing Angemon X's hopes while glancing to the future warrior. "Stupid fool, why even waste your energy?"

"It's more than what your arrogant ass did!"

"Yeah? Have a look yourself then."

With that, Angemon X and the others pivoted their view toward the center where Angemon X's blast impacted. Right where the Artificials were supposed to have been wiped out, the twins were still intact with their bodies unscathed and with Sonja single-handedly holding the stationary stasis chamber overhead. The majority of the group flabbergasted and gazed on, her mouths agape at the seemingly durable twins acting as if nothing had happened.

Metalla X snorted as he pointed out Angemon X's flaw. "See? What did I tell you? You're such a fool."

"Damn, after all that... we're too late?" Sam exclaimed.

Gritting his teeth, TK nodded dismissively. "No, we have to stop them. No matter the cost!"

"But, now, we're gonna have THREE Artificials to deal with!" Imperialdramon stammered, almost reluctant to face them. "I can't imagine what this third one might look like!"

Ken nodded. "And Datamon said this _one_ would destroy us all."

"You'd better let him out right away, sis," Jax affirmed. "The support cables have been completely disconnected. We'll need to hurry up and let him out."

Sonja firmly dropped the stasis chamber with one hand and approached it. As Sonja pressed the button, it activated and dispelled the air pressure containing it. She promptly kicked the chamber door off its hinges and gazed over their third partner-in-crime. From a close-up, the twins were examining a model resembling WarGreymon, but this one had distinctive uniform colors, which separated him from Tai's WarGreymon. The Artificial opened his eyes, revealing a pair of yellow eyes, which burned with golden light.

"T-There really is gonna be another one!" Yolei gulped, shuddering with fright.

Davis watched the seemingly dormant Artificial emerge from its chamber. "Guys! It's coming out!"

Everyone witnessed the awakening of the third Artificial, which marked a significant turning point in this timeline. This one was an event Dimitri hadn't taken into account and assumed the _true_ third Artificial would never see the day of light. Unfortunately, his and everyone's hopes were dashed completely. The third Artificial, designated Unit-BWG, slowly stepped out of his chamber and firmly planted his feet on the ground, feeling the cool breeze brushing against him. His staggering resemblance to WarGreymon was mind-boggling. However, this one had a mysterious aura emanating from his massive frame. The jet-black Artificial's entire body was black with only his tri-horned mask, Dramon Killer claws, chest armor, and shin guards being silver. Yellow spiky hair protruded from the back of his mask whilst cables embroidering, intersecting with each other, chest and feet were also yellow. His stature towered over Jax and Sonja, no different from when the Chosen's partners tower over them in their evolved forms. Unlike WarGreymon, however, the _Brave Shield _on his back was not engraved with the Crest of Courage.

'BlackWarGreymon' surveyed his surroundings, getting sense of where he was standing.

The last thing he recalled was being inside Datamon's lab before being temporarily deactivated, which led to his imminent concealment in the stasis chamber.

BlackWarGreymon hadn't the foggiest clue where Datamon was, and it appears he didn't care.

He closed his eyes and took in the cool air breezing past him.

Davis quickly blabbered out, stuttering. "I can barely reach that guy's kneecaps, sheesh!"

"G-Guys! Are you seeing this?" TK exclaimed as he pointed to the revealed Artificial.

Even Metalla X was flabbergasted.

"WarGreymon!" TK, Davis, Ken, and Yolei shouted in unison.

Silphymon gaped. "How can this be?"

Imperialdramon growled. "Datamon was able to make his own WarGreymon?"

BanchoLeomon noted BlackWarGreymon's outward features. "To further his hate for Tai, he modeled an Artificial after his own partner's former Mega-level form."

Keke turned toward Angemon X, who gritted his teeth and grimaced.

"Keke, father, I swear... I've never even seen what the third one looks like in my time," Dimitri remarked whilst analyzing BlackWarGreymon.

"It's BW..." Keke murmured.

"What...?" Angemon X overheard the girl. "B...W?"

"IT IS BW, GUYS!" Tike, Kara, and David exclaimed simultaneously as if they knew him... or at least, the BlackWarGreymon from their previous universe.

Sam noted. "Wait, guys, it's possible BW might've had his memories suppressed... not all of us from our previous world would've had our full memories intact. I'm sorry to say, but he might not even remember us."

Keke shook her head dismissively. "No, we just have to remind him somehow."

Metalla X overheard the Ascendants going on talking about 'BlackWarGreymon' as if he were an old acquaintance from their previous world.

"This... is... peculiar..." Angemon X muttered.

As BlackWarGreymon reopened his eyes, Jax and Sonja approached him side by side.

"Hello there, Unit-BWG," Jax introduced himself to the black-armored titan. "I assume the _BWG_ stand for BlackWarGreymon? Interesting. We've never seen you in action before. How does it feel to be free?"

BlackWarGreymon remained stationary and didn't utter a single word.

"Datamon seemingly was afraid to activate you. You claimed you might destroy us all."

Sonja added. "Care to fill us in what that psycho was trying to tell us?"

Lowering his view, BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes to the twins, reluctant to say anything otherwise.

"Cat got your tongue, big guy?"

The dark-haired male folded his arms. "Or, are you just the strong and silent type?" Slightly miffed, Jax groaned and turned away. "Whatever, let's go."

"Where to, Jax?"

"Where else, sis? We're going to find Taichi and Agumon. Besides, we have nowhere else to go," Jax stopped as he turned back toward BlackWarGreymon. "I don't suppose you were created to terminate Taichi Kamiya, too, right?"

BlackWarGreymon finally came out of his shell and initially responded, calm and collective with a deep, smooth voice. "Yes."

Jax offered a lighthearted and playful chuckle. "Well, well, the big guy finally graces us with a _word_."

The Artificial sister kindly added. "Seems he's not a failure like Datamon believes. BlackWarGreymon is just focused."

"Though, I abhor following Datamon's programming, just standing here is driving me crazy. Sonja, BlackWarGreymon, let's depart."

"What about the other Chosen?" Sonja noted the Digi-Destined, their Digimon partners, and the Ascendants in their stationary positions. "Shouldn't we-?"

Jax nodded. "Leave them. They're no threat to us. Let's just hang low until we find Taichi and Agumon."

As the trio hovered off the rock platform, they turned toward the northeastern direction and rocketed off into the distance.

The mood finally calmed following the Artificials' immediate departure. Although, unbeknownst to them, the Artificial trio fled to search for Tai and Agumon to carry out their execution programming. The Digi-Destined were slightly alarmed the Artificials didn't abruptly attack them right off the bat. Keke, Sam, David, and the twins were still saddened that their 'BW' didn't recognize them. Angemon X was even more surprise these Artificials didn't even consider launching an attack on everyone in the vicinity. Something was completely amiss with these Artificials and it didn't settle right with Angemon X. And her never suspected a modified BlackWarGreymon to be the third Artificial.

"Whew, false alarm, guys! They're leaving!" Imperialdramon exclaimed.

Davis sighed. "Thank goodness. They didn't attack us."

Ken, like Angemon X, sensed a certain degree of uncertainty. "Something was off about them."

"But, where do you suppose they could be going?" Silphymon wondered.

BanchoLeomon noted. "Obviously they're not off to destroy that nearest town we passed over. They went into the wrong direction."

"GUYS! They're doing to Tai's home!" TK abruptly brought everyone back to their senses. "It was Datamon's goal to punish Tai for ruining his schemes and taking over the Dark Network! He's wanted revenge ever since!"

Seraphimon nodded. "Yeah, very true."

"But, they just _rebelled_ against him, TK!" Tike and Kara said as they hovered over to TK.

"Yeah, no worries! They're just going off somewhere else since Datamon is gone," Davis shared his optimistic view. "I mean, without their creator... there's no purpose to carry out any stupid revenge order!"

Keke sighed deeply. "But, BW... somehow, we've got to jog his old memories... if there are any left."

"Bah! Who gives a damn?" Metalla X bellowed, putting on an ever so confident grin. "I, Yamato, was right here... and they _ignored_ my presence! Did they think I wasn't worth their time or something? Those fools!" Fueled with anger, the Ascendant unleashed a flaring aura and prepared to jet off after the Artificial trio, but Angemon X quickly interceded him.

"You mustn't go after them! Let's wait a while!"

"You mean wait a while until Tai gets better?"

"Yes, we'll never win unless we all fight together with Omega X! Strategy is what we need to rely on!"

Metalla X retorted. "Heh, you've got the wrong idea. It's not the Artificials I loathe the most, it's Tai, Omega X, whatever you want to call him." He swayed back and forth but Angemon X kept barricading his intended path. "I'll beat those tin cans by myself without him! After they're finished, Tai and I can finally settle our old score. Now stay out of my way!"

"No! I know that is Yamato's wish, but my real father, Matt, would never want to hate Tai! Besides, Yamato, or not, you can't do this by yourself! You're just flying right into a death trap! Father, listen!"

_**Wham!**_

Catching Angemon X with a gut punch, Metalla X rocketed through at blinding speed and pursued the Artificial trio.

Angemon X doubled over in pain as the others flew over to assist them.

"Dimitri!" Keke cried out as she offered to help him. "Ugh, I can't believe this!"

Davis growled. "That was uncalled for! Matt, Yamato... ah! Whoever the heck you are! Get back here and apologize!"

Tike scowled. "Sheesh, man, we should give him a piece of our mind, sis!"

Kara concurred. "Yeah!"

As Seraphimon hovered close to Angemon X, TK addressed to him. "Those Artificials seemed off, didn't they? Like something peculiar we noticed."

Ken reaffirmed TK's notice. "He's right, Dimitri. They didn't set their sights on us and try to kill us. Didn't the Artificials from your time kill us without batting an eye?"

"Yeah..."The future warrior replied whilst recovering from his father's gut-wrenching punch.

"Uh-huh, they didn't seem to even care we were around," Yolei noted. "Like we weren't even there to begin with."

Sam asserted. "Well, their sole purpose was to kill Tai and Agumon, right?"

"This time period is really slipping out of place and these Artificials... they're indeed different," Angemon X proclaimed as he turned toward the direction Metalla X took off. "But, they still have the execution programmed lodged into their heads!"

TK exclaimed, quickly reminding everyone. "Kari, Cody, and their Digimon are heading to where Tai and Agumon are! We have to find my brother and warn the others!"

"Yes! My mother's and everyone's lives are at stake! We have to go after my father right away before all is lost!"

"After him then! No time for us to lose!" bellowed BanchoLeomon. "We need to catch up to Yamato before he engages them!"

With that, the Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, and Silphymon quickly took off through the direction Metalla X hunted for the Artificial trio.

The race against time was on as Metalla X's life was presumably at stake.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Metalla X shot through a mountain, burning a large hole in it with just burning and passionately furious aura. His resolve to engage and destroy the Artificials was unwavering, and nothing was going to prevent him from reaffirming his place as the strongest warrior in two worlds.

_You stupid cowards! To hell with Tai! I'm an Ascendant, too! I'll show Dimitri I'm the greatest Ascendant! I'll show him... I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! _

xxxxx

_**20 Miles from Odaiba, Tokyo/12:23 PM**_

Having departed from the vicinity where the Artificial clash occurred, Kari, Ophanimon, Mimi, Lillymon, Cody, and Shakkoumon closed in through the skies whilst within a 10 minute reach for Odaiba. Kari received quick updates on her brother's physical condition via e-mail from Izzy and Sora. Fortunately, she was relieved once she got the message about Tai's illness slightly waning.

"I'm so glad to hear Tai is just getting better," Mimi said, glancing over to Kari. "He should be better in no time, right?"

Kari vaguely nodded, closing her D-Terminal. "Yeah, for now, but I'm hoping for the best."

"He and Agumon will get better, I guarantee it," Ophanimon reassured her partner, who was sitting atop her back. "We should be getting to Odaiba in just a few moments."

Staring toward the distance, Cody reflected back to the run-in with the Artificials. Witnessing the wake of their destructive path in Kyoto brought immediate discomfort to the child. This gradually added to the pain of losing his father years ago whilst he was in the line of duty. Being in such pain and misery weighed heavily on his heart. If his friends hadn't been there to save his life, he would've likely joined his father.

Mimi reflected to the mind-boggling revelation of Dimitri's bloodline. It wasn't the fact she and Matt would end up with a son in an alternate future, but she wondered if she'd end up with Keke, Dimitri, or an entirely different child to begin with. Hints point to likely both Dimitri and Keke, but she wondered if she'd ever stay with Matt. The notion of Mimi bearing Dimitri in an alternate future bewildered her. Who would've thought Mimi Tachikawa, the diva and fashion princess of the Chosen, would end up with a son, who was practically the lone survivor and a hero in another timeline?

"I still can't get over it..."

Lillymon overheard her bemused partner. "What's up, Mimi?"

"How I ended up with such a hot-looking son..."

Upon hearing this, Lillymon sweat-dropped. "Oh dear..."

Kari tried not to giggle too hard and addressed to the Bearer of Sincerity. "He's very handsome, Mimi. You really should be proud. He is your son, but he's also a hero."

"I am and I'm very grateful he warned us about those androids," Mimi said as she was being carried by Lillymon throughout the trek back to Odaiba. "What I'm confused about is... well, how long do you suppose Matt and I will be together? We only started our relationship because I was helped him find an agent for his band. We were just friends and business partners... I only wanted to help his crew along when they needed it most."

The Child of Light added in kind. "And then you two dated?"

"Yeah..."

"I really can't say. I've never been in a relationship... I mean, yeah, Davis still has an obvious puppy crush on me. TK is just a friend. I'm not too worried about a relationship. Even if Tike and Kara were born because of me and TK, it's like X told us... whatever happens to us in this universe, we make the choice of who we end up with."

"Our choice, but still... Dimitri... I really like him... not as a crush, but... that part of me wishes him well."

"A mother's instinct?" Lillymon teased the oblivious girl.

Mimi snorted. "Lillymon!"

"What she says is true, you know," Cody quickly inserted into the girls' conversation. "You're his mom, Mimi. Maybe after they're done beating those Artificials, you and him can have a heart-to-heart talk. Maybe get to know him better and learn of the alternate you. After all, you're the surviving member of the original Digi-Destined in his time."

Smiling from ear to ear, Mimi nodded and, judging by her expression, was readily awaiting to see Dimitri again. She was eager to learn more about her son and catch him with a hundred questions about his life and how her alternate self raised him to be the ultimate bad-ass warrior from the future.

"I can say this much about him," Mimi said. "He's polite and very strong, but, he really is the one you should thank Kari. He saved your brother from falling victim to the virus early. That much you thank _my_ boy."

"I will and I can't wait to see my brother! We're almost to Odaiba, guys!" Kari declared as she rechecked the map on her D-Terminal. "Tai, Agumon, here we come!"

xxxxx

_**Mountain Highway/78 Miles from Kyoto/12:25 PM**_

The Artificial trio landed right in the center of a seemingly quiet and isolated highway crossing established on a canyon ridge. Jax carefully surveyed the area and looked across both directions of the encompassing and long highway stretch.

"Why land here, Jax?" Sonja inquired to her twin brother.

Jax paced across the road. "You want to at least take a leisure trip down this road, do you? Relax, let's take our time and have fun."

The girl folded her eyes, slightly perturbed. "So, we're going to walk?"

"No, we're going to drive. There'll be a car passing here soon. Once we snag one, we'll take it out on a spin."

Sonja shook her head dismissively. "You boys and your road trips. You still have a little human in you, after all."

"Hey, BlackWarGreymon, you understand me, do you?" Jax addressed to the black-armored titan. "You, at least, were created from a male-based Digimon."

BlackWarGreymon replied, seemingly disinterested. "Negative. I was created from 100 Black Towers, but essentially I was based off no organic being."

"Not based off a Digimon, but you do resemble Tai's WarGreymon. Unless being created from 100 Dark Towers just so happened to grant you this form."

Sonja added, curiously wondering. "Dark Towers, those were originally the Digimon Emperor's weapons."

"Datamon might've used those things to create the first Artificial models."

"Interesting, then BlackWarGreymon is fundamentally different from us."

Jax observed the stationary Artificial Digimon. _I never knew Datamon had the technology to essentially create Artificials from the Dark Towers. There shouldn't be anymore of those things left, but what do I know? I wonder... why did Datamon choose to resort back to pure cybernetics? And why did he bother with modifying us humans if he could've easily fallen back on creating more pure Digimon models?_

Suddenly, Jax's train of thought was interrupted as Metalla X descended behind the Artificial trio. They turned around and caught a overly confident Ascendant broadening his arrogant smile.

"Well, now, I wasn't expecting to find you three here loitering. My lucky day."

"Oh, look who's here! Though, what's with the bright light show?" Jax pointed out Metalla X's flaring golden aura, which wisped around the Ascendant's body. "It makes you stand out."

"I had a feeling you three had an agenda since you left in a hurry. So, where do you three tin cans think you're going?"

Sonja gave an obvious response. "We're going to Taichi's home to kill him and his Digimon pet."

"Like I thought, too bad you won't get far," Metalla X solemnly declared. "I, Yamato, will kill you all where you stand!"

Not taking Metalla X's threat all too seriously, the twins exchanged light chuckles, which only aggravated the Ascendant.

"You find me humorous? You two better laugh it up while you can."

"Hey, guys, Yamato sure is a cocky bastard. It must be an Ascendant thing," the dark-haired male twin rebuked, adding with calm smoothness to his tone. "They talk all that crap and it all blows up in their faces! They're too ashamed to face utter humiliation! Such a pathetic shame."

Growling, Metalla X angrily retorted and called out on Jax's proclamation. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU'RE JUST A PUPPET! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU THREE INTO SCRAP!"

Sonja giggled evilly, taking a shot at the Ascendant's pride. "You're such a noisy parrot."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SO, WHO GOES FIRST? THE BRAT, THE BITCH, OR THE BIG GUY? OR ALL THREE AT ONCE?"

"Oh, shut up already," Sonja groaned as she turned and beckoned to imposing Artificial Digimon. "BlackWarGreymon, show us what you've got. Kill Yamato."

"Negative."

Without regard or restraint, BlackWarGreymon bluntly turned down the chance to fight Metalla X. This alarmed the twins as they turned and faced him while Metalla X idly stood his ground.

"Well, the big guy's smarter than I thought," the Ascendant remarked. "Who's next?"

"Ugh, really? BlackWarGreymon, you don't want to fight?" Jax candidly remarked. "What's with you?"

Suddenly, Sonja walked past her brother and stepped up at the forefront, standing her ground against the self-proclaimed 'strongest in two worlds.'

"Forget it, brother. I've got this one."

Metalla X chuckled in amusement, brushing off Sonja's solitary stance against him. "Well, this is quite the development."

"Indeed, and I'm going to have a little fun with you, Yamato."

"Then, just know, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl. Oh... that's right. You're no girl, you're a _machine_. My bad."

Sonja put her guard, lifting closed fists and dropping into a battle stance as Metalla X did the same. The fight between Ascendant and Artificial was set to commence.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Sexy and Strong Power! Artificial Sonja vs Metalla X!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **A-yep, Metalla X/Yamato and Sonja are gonna throwdown next time! And the third Artificial, BlackWarGreymon, has been unveiled, but what who does he really want to fight? I think it's obvious and BlackWarGreymon may actually get his wish unlike Android 16. ;)

For the record, how 'BW' will regain his memories will come during a drastic moment to come later.

After the next chapter and a few episodes later, the _real_ Big Bad will be revealed. On top of that, some additional new characters will be coming your way, including more Tamers cameos! Stay tuned!

Send a review and stay gold!


	65. Sexy, Strong Power! Sonja vs Metalla X!

**A/N: **It's Sonja vs Metalla X, Artificial against Ascendant! Who wins this big smackdown brawl?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 65: Sexy and Strong Power! Sonja vs Metalla X!**_

xxxxx

_**Mountain Highway/78 Miles from Kyoto/12:28 PM**_

Metalla X chuckled in amusement, brushing off Sonja's solitary stance against him. "Well, this is quite the development."

"Indeed, and I'm going to have a little fun with you, Yamato."

"Then, just know, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl. Oh... that's right. You're no girl, you're a _machine_. My bad."

Sonja put her guard, rising closed fists and dropping into a battle stance as Metalla X did the same.

"I wonder, will I damage your pride even further if you lose to me, a _girl_?"

"The chance of that happening is the day I kiss Tai's ass. Lets get this over with"

Sonja smiled, parting her long bangs from her face. "Very well."

Metalla X scoffed and steadied his posture. "C'mon."

_Heh, this should be good._ Jax mused as he observed his sister and Metalla X standing apart from each other.

BlackWarGreymon noticed a bird landing on his shoulder, which drew his attention away. He watched as the bird curiously hopped over and blinked at him, chirping ever so lively.

"Hmmm? You're a tiny bird..." BlackWarGreymon muttered as he watched as it flew over and landed on his left-handed gauntlet. "We're alike yet we aren't. You're alive, and I'm just... an Artificial modified from Dark Towers." He made the distinct connection between the twins and the bird. _Those two were based off humans? Then, they're less Artificial than I am. Am I any different from them? I wonder... can I be alive..._

At that exact moment, a brief scene flashed before his eyes. What he saw was himself engaging a brown-haired teen in a heated fight.

_What was that just now?I saw me... and someone else... that was quite subtle._

Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon's train of thought was abruptly interrupted once Sonja clashed head-on with Metalla X. Sonja thrust her right hand, attempting a strike, which Metalla X readily countered by lifting his forearm out. Metalla X jumped up and went for a side kick to her head, but the Artificial lifted her left arm and countered. The two quickly split up and came into head with each other. Metalla X and Sonja traded a flurry of punches whilst blocking and reading each other's movements. They went into a flurry of rapid fire kicks and punches, all of which were evaded and countered. Metalla X went for a leg sweep, which Sonja saw coming and performed a handspring back flip to evade him. They proceeded to move across the road at blinding speed as Jax and BlackWarGreymon keenly observed.

"Very good," Jax remarked.

As Sonja gained leverage, she forced Metalla X back into a cliff face behind him. She thrust her right arm forward, but Metalla X easily evaded by tilting his head. Sonja's fist punched through the wall, leaving herself open for Metalla X to seize her arm and jerk her off the wall. He hastily swung Sonja off and threw her through the edge of the cliff. Metalla X hovered right over and jetted forward, delivering a chop to decapitate her, but she easily perceived his attack and glided right into the air and avoided close quarters with the Ascendant. Metalla Shot upward and went for a knee shot, but Sonja crossed her arms, blocking his blow. Clenching his fist, he pulled forward and landed a fist-to-the-face shot to Sonja, sending her sailing several feet back. The blow nearly knocked her head off, but fortunately her body was modified and altered to take earth-shattering blows even from an Ascendant of all things.

Intrigued, Jax made a quick observation. "That's funny. He's a lot stronger than Datamon's profile documented. Yamato, eh? You're an impressive guy."

After Metalla X narrowly missed landing a punch, Sonja glided past him. They both descended and landed on the street simultaneously as Metalla X took a moment to reestablish his position. Both fired blasts at each other simultaneous, but quickly nullified each other out. As Metalla X dropped his hand, Sonja chortled and slowly parted her hair back.

"Annoying," the irked Ascendant remarked. "I can't tell whether you wind-up dolls convey any pain." Scoffing under his breath, Metalla X rocketed forward as he and Sonja resumed their rapid trade of fisticuffs. "Let's see how long you can keep this up, bitch!"

Both elbows impacted one another as they both backflipped from each other's reach. Metalla X landed on his feet, expelling quick Ki blasts at Sonja. She jetted through, batting away the blasts with her bare hands like their were simple inconveniences. Metalla X swerved around, firing more blasts whilst following Sonja closely. The Artificial quick perception surprised him as she was far more agile than he gave her credit for.

"Hold still! I swear I won't nick that pretty face of yours!"

Sonja said nothing as she continued swerving around his Ki barrage, waiting until he ceased his attacks. Suddenly, she phased right out of his view and reappeared behind him. As Metalla X whirled around, he threw a point blank beam, which she batted aside. Irked by her quick hands, he threw a punch and narrowly missed her as she backflipped and somersaulted over him. She glided over to the opposite end and watched Metalla X turn around glaring her down, grimacing yet smiling, too.

"Give up yet, Yamato?"

"Surrender to a pretty-faced windup doll? Fat chance."

With that, Metalla X extended his right arm, putting up his palm. "Then, be kind and stand still for me. This will be quick. I won't have see your stupid creepy smiles again."

Just then, a diesel truck came passing through a corner and closed in behind Sonja, who barricaded the trucker's path.

The agitated trucker honked his horn, yelling. "HEY! THE HELL ARE YA'LL DOING IN THA MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! MOVE, YA HEAR!"

"Any last words, Barbie?"

Sonja smirked. "Take your best shot."

"HEY! MOVE OR I'LL RUN YA'LLS ASSES OVER TO THE SID-!"

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

Firing off a discharged blast through his palm, Metalla X launched it toward Sonja, who quickly sprang out of the way. The blast impacted the truck head-on and ignited the fuel in the truck, causing it to explode altogether. The explosion engulfed half of the cliff face and left a large gap in the road. Sonja gracefully landed behind Metalla X and laughed excitedly at the Ascendant's completely 'off shot.'

Metalla X snorted, turning around and facing Sonja. "You're a lot quicker than I thought. Or, you're just lucky."

Sonja rebuked coolly, staying level-headed since the start. "Or, maybe your blast was so half-assed."

"Of course, if I really wanted to cut loose, this whole place would be a smoking crater. If I wanted to, I could blow up this whole world."

"I guess we're both holding back then."

The Ascendant asserted. "You think? Well, don't be shy. Come at me with all you've got."

"You really know how to show a girl a good time," Sonja smirked as an eye gleamed. She shot forward at blinding speed, faster than Metalla X's perception was to predict. She landed a vicious head-on across his forehead, causing him to stagger back.

Shaking off head headbutt, Metalla X saw a trickle of blood drip, which spilled from a flesh wound on his forehead, over his left eyelid. He wiped the blood off and flew to meet Sonja head-on. But, as he readied his right hand, he came to a complete stop and felt himself buckle under something lodged in his stomach. He lowered his head, noticing Sonja's right knee buried into his abdomen. Coughing a mouthful of saliva and blood, the stunned warrior doubled over and fell forward, but Sonja caught his fall and placed a finger under the Ascendant's chin. Lifting his chin up, both met at an even eye-level for a few seconds, and then Sonja landed a left-handed palm strike, sending him plunging through the cliff face beside her.

Showing little fatigue, Sonja steadily positioned herself and noted the hole Metalla X made during his plunge through the cliff.

Jax chuckled at the free entertainment, enjoying every minute of Metalla X's beat down.

Suddenly, the Artificial trio's eyes lit up as they scanned the perimeters. They looked upward to see Angemon X, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, and Silphymon landing. The group descended in between where Sonja and Jax were separated from each other. Davis, Ken, TK, and Yolei jumped off their partners as they looked about, searching for Metalla X.

"Where's Matt? Matt! Gabumon!" TK frantically cried out, looking for his brother and aforementioned partner.

Keke cried out. "Matt... Yamato! Whatever!"

Davis glared down Sonja. "Where is he?"

Angemon X looked around. "Yamato, are you ok?"

Suddenly, after hearing his own name being addressed by various voices, the Ascendant emerged through the side wall and knocked aside the debris hanging over him. Everyone, including Sonja, turned and watched him walking out, smiling but annoyed with his colleagues' presence.

"Father! You're ok!" Angemon X exclaimed.

Both TK and Keke sighed with relief. "Thank god!"

"Feh, little pests," Metalla X scoffed as he dusted himself off. "You all think you stand a chance? What are ya'll doing here? I've got this one covered."

Tike remarked. "You sure? 'Cause you're..."

David added. "...looking a little worse for wear."

Kara nodded. "C'mon, let us help! We're Ascendants, too!"

Sam sighed. "He's not even listening to you guys."

Realizing the surmountable odds against his sister, Jax decided to take manners to his own hands.

"There's the cavalry," the dark-haired Artificial male explicitly stated. "I doubt sis can handle them all on her own. Guess I'll just have to step in. How about it, BW? I can call you that, right? What do you say we team up with Sonja and take them down?"

Once again, BlackWarGreymon declined. "Negative, I will not fight."

"Thought so. You're such a lazy bum. Why did Datamon even bother creating you?"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm solely designed to kill Tai and Agumon."

Jax shrugged as he advanced toward the parties involved in the battle. "Right, got it. It must be so good being simple."

Watching Jax heading off to confront the group, BlackWarGreymon watched the bird on his shoulder still chirping and hopping about. Not once had it left his side. He bemused his own existence and wondered if he'd ever find another purpose outside his programmed objective.

"Guys! Heads up!" Yolei called out to her crew. "That other android is coming this way!"

Ken turned and gasped. "Artificial Jax! Imperialdramon, Silphymon, block him off!"

With that, Imperialdramon and Silphymon readied attacks to blast Jax with. However he stopped and forced them to stand their ground. He made no further provocative advancement and watched Sonja standing out in solitude amongst the Digi-Destined and company.

Angemon X yelled out to his father. "Yamato, we have to get out of here! Matt wouldn't be foolish enough to let his own pride get himself killed! Let my real father go! Please, I beg of you!"

Scowling angrily, the Ascendant barked passionately. "You want me to kick your ass again? Stay out of my fight!"

Sonja offered him a leeway. "I'll allow you a tactical retreat. We're not interested in those who flee."

"You're kidding me, right? I was just enjoying our fight!" Metalla X reasserted, shifting his view back on the cool-headed Artificial. "Don't associate Yamato with these soft hearted punks and Matt. Matt's on a permanent vacation, but I'll gladly die fighting _alone_ than receive a hand from them. Whether it's the Chosen, the Digimon, the Ascendants, and... Tai!"

TK, Angemon X, and Keke didn't take his spiteful remarks too kindly as they prepared to intervene, until Jax clapped his hands. All eyes fell on Jax, who walked past Imperialdramon and Silphymon.

"Beautiful speech," Jax offered a round of his own applause to Metalla X. "That and your fighting power. You being an Ascendant, you're something else."

"I don't need a doll's praise. You're just a child underneath all those prosthetic and cybernetics."

"Listen up, all of you! I know some of you respect the warrior's code, but I don't expect anyone to interfere in Yamato and Sonja's match. If any of you intervene, I'll have to step in. That a deal?"

"Ha! They're all pacifist cowards. You don't need to stop them from cutting into my fight!"

TK, Angemon X, and Keke exclaimed. "MATT! NO!"

"Quiet all of you! This is MY fight!" Metalla X snapped as he attentively glanced back to Sonja. "Now!"

Sonja nodded. "Want to continue?"

"C'mon!"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**My 18th Magic**_**)**

"As you wish!" Sonja laughed as she launched herself steadfast against Metalla X and clocked him with an elbow strike, sending him sailing at the edge of the cliff.

As Metalla X timed his landing, he sprang himself off the edge and shot forward, landing a gut-wrenching punch into her stomach. He then clubbed her across the back with a double-sledged punch. As she plunged through the cliff face, Metalla X extended his right hand, putting out his palm and discharged a blast toward her. Pushing off a boulder, Sonja's eyes barely caught a flash of blinding light hitting her at point blank. Once the blast slammed into Sonja and the cliff, an explosion ignited followed by the total collapse of the entire cliff face. Metalla took no chances and dove to where Sonja was seemingly left laying. He landed and caught the female with her vest completely tattered as sections of her wardrobe were torn and scathed from his mesa-crushing force.

Metalla X scowled, growing even more annoyed. "You still aren't hurt? This is pissing me off!"

"I never believed an organic being would fight me this evenly before. Not a Digimon or an Ascendant," Sonja said, giving a seductive smile as she undid her vest and slid it off her shoulders. "Curious, is Taichi stronger than you?"

"Like hell he is! Granted, he might've slipped ahead of me for a while, but I'm far superior to him now!"

Giggling devilishly, she parted her bangs aside and replied. "Oh, then I really don't need to worry about _either_ of_ you_."

"Watch your tongue, bitch!" Metalla X roared as he flew ahead and engaged the Artificial in a contest of fast-paced fisticuffs.

The two moved along the remains of the collapsed cliff as they rapidly attacked and evaded each other at blinding speed. Only the Ascendants and to a certain degree the Digimon were able to keep up as they followed Metalla X and Sonja's blinding movements. However, despite being unable to perceive, the Digi-Destined cheered on for the Ascendant, especially TK.

"C'mon, Matt! Gabumon! Stay on her!" TK hollered.

Keke clenched her fists and watched with anticipated. "Damn, they're both fast!" _I don't think I could last this long fighting her!_

Angemon X was absorbed right into his father's clash with Sonja, one of the two Artificials responsible for his future's demise. _God...! Look at him go! I never thought father was so powerful! He's actually holding his own against the Artificials!_

"KICK HER ASS, METALLA X!" Tike and Kara hollered in unison, pumping their fists into the air like crazed fanatics.

David and Sam observed the evenly contested fight, hoping for the best in Metalla X's favor.

However, BanchoLeomon, being the keen analyst of the group, offered a different opinion. "...he's going to get killed."

"What did you say?" Davis exclaimed. "How?"

Everyone else was alarmed with BanchoLeomon's staggering remark.

"Observe. The Artificial is slowly wearing him down," the brave warrior concluded. "She never gets fatigued, but Yamato's losing stamina after every move! Even Matt and Gabumon merged has a certain degree of limitations."

"Ok, that's it! We're moving in!" Davis exclaimed.

Yolei quickly grabbed Davis. "No, or else the other one is going to intervene!"

"Well, I'm not gonna stand back and let her wear him down! He needs us whether he likes it or not!"

Angemon X watched intensely and anxiously as Metalla X and Sonja landed simultaneous elbow strikes.

"Are you listening to yourself, Davis? Think! Let's just go in, pull Metalla X out, and retreat!"

TK exclaimed. "Then, that's what we're going to do! Seraphimon!"

"Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken called out.

Yolei turned toward Silphymon. "We're ready to get him out of there!"

As Sonja dropped down for a leg sweep, Metalla X jumped up and somersaulted back. The second he handed, Sonja ran up and drove an elbow to his face.

"N... No!" Angemon X stammered, his body reacted to every blow his father takes from the Artificial.

As Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Seraphimon prepared to move in, Jax carefully watched them.

Then, as Metalla X was thrown through a rock face, Sonja approached the fallen warrior, calmly staring him into his unfocused eyes. Having realized the harsh reality of the situation, Metalla X's confidence was shot down all the way to hell.

_Sh-She was playing with me... this... this whole time!_

Suddenly, Metalla balled up his fists and gained a second wind, shooting himself forward as he threw a punch. Sonja tilted her head sideways and caught his fist while twisting it before landing a fierce kneelift into his gut. Metalla X doubled over and Sonja quickly caught him with a kick to his jaw. As his head snapped up, the Ascendant stumbled back and before he knew...

_**Whoosh!**_

_**BAM!**_

...Sonja landed a fierce bone-popping kick to his left arm, breaking it into two!

"_**GAAAHHH...!**_" Metalla X roared out an echoing cry, which filled the vicinity, sending chills down everyone as Angemon X was the first to take the initiative and dove in to rescue his father. Metalla X stumbled forward whilst holding his left arm, which hung freely by his side, and sank to his knees. He hollered out a blood-curdling scream as the overbearing pain from his grueling injury sent pain throughout his body. "_**AUUUUGH!**_"

"_**NO! FATHER!**_" Angemon X cried out as he dove downward and readily drew out his sword.

Keke and TK exclaimed. "DIMITRI! NO!"

Jax's eyes gleamed as he watched Angemon X diving to save his father from Sonja's wrath.

**(End theme)**

"THAT FOOL!" BanchoLeomon bellowed.

"Imperialdramon, Silphymon, Seraphimon, go!" Davis ordered.

With that, the Digimon hastily moved in to intercept Angemon X and save Metalla X. Sam beckoned a nod to his friends as they, too, jumped in to assist them in withdrawing Metalla X and Angemon X from the fight. Keke also took no chances and jumped in. The Digital Humans turned into Ascendants right off the bat and flew steadfast to catch up to Angemon X.

Suddenly, Sonja turned her head and saw Angemon X diving in with his sword unsheathed. He attempted to cleanly cut her in half, but she quickly put up her guard, lifting her right arm, which the tip of the blade impacted. Before Angemon X's eyes, the blade's tip ricocheted off her arm and shattered, which bewildered the sword wielder. The same blade, which cleaved Burizalor in two and reduced him to bits, failed to even put a dent into the female Artificial.

Then, from out of nowhere and beating the others to him, Jax flew past the Ascendants and the Digimon. He came up and landed a double-sledged blow into Angemon X's back, knocking him aside and sending him crashing down.

Davis gasped. "Down in one shot? And he was an Ascendant!"

Yolei was in aghast. "Y-You're kidding me!"

TK and Ken, too, witnessed the shocking events unfold.

Davis and Yolei bellowed out in unison. "GET THOSE TWO OUTTA THERE, GUYS!"

Suddenly, the Artificial twins whirled around as they saw the Digimon and the other Ascendants closing on them. The twins nodded to each as they split up and picked off which ones to attack. Jax went straight for BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon, Sam, David, and Tike. Sonja waited for Seraphimon, Silphymon, Keke, and Kara.

BanchoLeomon flew ahead and threw a straight punch toward Jax, who ducked under and swerved around the warrior. Jax landed a kick to BanchoLeomon's back and whirled around, delivering an elbow shot to his stomach. As he fell BanchoLeomon with two blows, he turned and caught David's kick, spinning him around and threw him into BanchoLeomon. Sam fired a barrage of Ki blasts, all of which Jax batted aside. The Artificial glided forward and caught Sam with a backhanded punch. He whirled around and blasted Tike back.

Imperialdramon quickly launched his counterstrike on Jax. "_**Positron Laser!**_"

Reacting to imminent beam, Jax raised an energy barrier, nullifying the Mega's beam. He shot forward at blinding speed, landing a punch, which staggered and knocked the titan back. Jax phased out and reappeared above Imperialdramon, striking him with a double-sledged punch to the back of the Digimon's head, knocking him out cold and causing him to turn back into Veemon and Wormmon.

Ken gasped. "No, Wormmon!"

As harsh reality settled in and shattered his hopes, even Davis exclaimed in aghast. "Veemon! No way... Imperialdramon was beaten so quickly...!"

"Too easy," Jax smirked.

Suddenly, Sam shot upward and tried to catch Jax with a cheap shot. Jax swerved out of Sam's reach and applied a headlock, squeezing and choking Sam into submission.

Meanwhile, Keke and Kara fired simultaneous blasts toward Sonja, who sailed around their attacks. She shot up, hitting Kara with a knee lift and backhanded her down. Keke flew in and tried hitting her with a kick. The Artificial ducked under, pushing her feet upward and kicked Keke's gut. She seized Keke's neck and slapped her repeatedly before punching her to the ground.

"_**Hallowed Knuckle!**_"

As Sonja turned, she stopped Seraphimon's fist, simply catching it with one hand. She opened fire, hitting him with a point blank blast, which repelled him into a wall.

"_**Static Force!**_"

Sonja opened her right hand, throwing an energy beam that nullified Silphymon's projectile. She phased out and reappeared above Silphymon, hitting the Jogress Digimon with a kick that knocked him out. As Silphymon landed next to Seraphimon, they turned back into Hawkmon and Patamon.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried out, gaping in shock.

TK hollered. "Patamon!" He turned as he watched Metalla X laying on the ground, writhing in agony. "Matt!"

Attempting to mount a comeback, Metalla X flew up and tried to stop Jax, but he stopped and felt someone seizing his ankle. Turning toward the culprit, he saw Sonja holding a firm hold on his ankle. He struggled to break the hold, but Sonja applied a well-secured grip. Angemon X sprang up and lunged at the female. Sonja effortlessly threw Metalla X into Angemon X. Taking the full force of Metalla X's hitting him head-on, Angemon X fell back and dropped his sword. As Angemon X lied unconscious on the floor, his aura faded and powered down. He divided back into Dimitri and Faith, who lied atop of his partner.

"N-No way... she and that guy took care of all of them?" Davis stammered, overwhelmed with distress. "And seven of them were Ascendants!"

Ken growled. "Now, we're getting the idea of the Artificials' true strength."

Yolei shouted to Hawkmon and Sam. "C'mon, Sam, Hawkmon! Get up!"

TK was utterly speechless and unable to do anything. He just witnessed his brother, Angemon X, and Patamon felled by one Artificial. The scary reality of their situation sunk into his and the others' heads. Only a single Ascendant was enough to destroy Burizalor, but one Artificial single-handedly took out four Ascendants, including the one who dealt the tyrant's fate. The power of these Artificials lived up to their hype and beyond their expectations, but even surprised the harbinger himself.

Shaking off Jax's impact hits, BanchoLeomon saw Jax choking Sam with a headlock.

"SAM!" The warrior bellowed as he flew up to head off Jax and rescue Sam.

Catching wind of BanchoLeomon's approach, Jax threw Sam down and flew ahead to meet the brave warrior. He met BanchoLeomon's abdomen with a bone-crunching punch, making him double over in pain. Then, he dropped BanchoLeomon and let him plunge to the ground, laying him next to the fallen Digimon.

Metalla X scowled, writhing in pain whilst gripping his injured arm. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Sonja standing over Dimitri and Faith. He took this chance to retaliate and bumrushed the Artificial, shooting off a rapid fire beam at her direction. Sonja jumped over the beam and dashed up, kicking his face and knocked him flat on the ground.

Sonja walked over by Metalla X's fallen side, kicking him over on his back. Sporting a sly smirk, the female placed one foot over Metalla X's injured arm.

"Uhhh... uhhh... bitch... you..."

Sonja giggled. "I'd better disable your other arm, too." With that, she pressed her heeled foot down on Metalla X's other arm, crushing the muscles and bone with the weight of her boot. Howling a blood-curdling scream, Metalla X hollered in the worst excruciating pain since his vicious beat down by Burizalor. However, he was dealt a more humiliating defeat after acquiring the Ascendant power.

All that hard work to achieve what he yearned for went down the drain following the fight with Sonja.

Lapsing into an unconscious state, Metalla X's aura faded.

"Interesting, that weird glow faded," Jax noted as he witnessed Metalla X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David losing their auras like Dimitri. "And their hair changed back. Very peculiar."

"All seven were all like that," Sonja said as she noticed Dimitri laying under her feet. "And this guy. Him, too. I have no data on him."

"Yeah, he's the only one whose profile isn't classified," Jax added. "Well, whatever. Leave him."

"No way! They beat them all?" a aghast Davis exclaimed. "Veemon, David, guys!"

Yolei turned her head away with disgust. "No... I... can't... bear this!"

Ken gritted his teeth, quivering with fright. "C'mon, we have to get down there!"

However, as they prepared to take off, TK turned and noticed BlackWarGreymon remaining in his stationary position. He noticed something peculiar during the engagement against the Artificial twins. Not once did BlackWarGreymon involved himself in the fray involving his colleagues, but TK speculated how much a difference there would've been had BlackWarGreymon aided the twins against the entire group. If his power was said to be incredulously frightening, then that should speak for itself how powerful BlackWarGreymon could be, having been created from 100 Dark Towers.

_What's his story? He didn't move, but stayed behind. What's his agenda? _TK mused as he followed Yolei and Ken ahead to check on their Digimon.

Suddenly, Jax and Sonja flew over the Digi-Destined as they landed on the street. Startled, Davis sprang back and stood his ground against the Artificial siblings.

"Oh no! Davis! Get out of there!" Ken exclaimed.

Yolei snapped. "This isn't the time to act macho! Our Digimon couldn't beat them! Our Ascendant friends couldn't even scratch them either!"

TK roared. "Pull out of there and help us with our friends!"

Ignoring his friends' pleas, the defiant Child of Miracles stood his ground and faced the Artificial twins, who didn't make any advancement toward him.

"Y-You two aren't getting with this!" Davis passionately shouted at them.

Jax responded calmly as cool-headed as he could be. "Don't worry. They're all still alive. You and your friends down there better feed them those digi-vitamins we heard so much. They'll heal them pretty quick, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Tell your Ascendant pals and your pets if you feel up to fight us again, we'll be ready. Right, sis?"

Sonja winked. "We'll be looking forward to playing nice again."

With that, Jax turned his back and walked off. "Later, Davis."

The Artificial sister turned to her brother. "Huh? You aren't going to ask him where Tai and Agumon are?"

"Don't worry, sis," Jax reassured her. "It's more fun to take your time to search for them yourself. Who knows? He and Agumon might come to us if we cause enough trouble."

"Sheesh, men," Sonja folded her arms, rolling her eyes at her brother's machismo. She turned her head, shooting a smile to Davis. "See ya, _cutie_." With that, she followed her brother as they walked off to meet with BlackWarGreymon. "I mean, you really aren't going to ask for any directions?"

"Why bother?"

"You really are hopeless, Jax."

"And did you just call him cute?"

"So? Can't a girl judge a guy by first impression? Besides, the goggles on him look adorable."

"Oh, you and your tastes in men, sis."

"Shut up!"

Awestruck and practically speechless, Davis stuttered and did a double take. "..._cutie_? Did she just call me _cutie_? What's with these guys?" He watched and heard the siblings get into a short verbal argument. _And they argue like me and Jun! They really are siblings! _

"_**DAVIS! SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU DOLT!**_" Yolei shouted as she threw a rock at his direction.

Davis dodged the rock and rebuked at the purple-haired girl. "WATCH IT! Ok, I admit... I was caught off guard!"

"I'm just glad you're ok, Davis!" Ken said.

TK blinked. "But, why? Why didn't they attack us?"

"Let's just be relieved they didn't ask where Tai was," Yolei whispered to the boys. "This is our chance to relocate them somewhere."

"Good thinking, Yolei!" The Bearer of Hope responded to her ingenious plan.

Still reeling over Sonja's quick remark, the flabbergasted preteen's mind juggled between Kari and the Artificial sister. An completely offhanded remark from a girl he barely even knew threw a new wrench into his pursuit for a girlfriend. His heart still remained faithful to Kari, but he wasn't sure if he would end up with her if Tike and Kara are any indication. He speculated whether Sonja could potentially be David's mother... or not.

The Artificial twins approached BlackWarGreymon, who seemingly stared off into the skies. The bird perched on his gauntlet had flown away after the Digimon and Ascendants intervened in the fight. All the ruckus startled the bird, leaving the Artificial giant in solitude. Though, for a few brief moments, his mind received more subtle flashes of himself fighting alongside a golden-haired teenage boy against a mysterious masked man wearing a sinister black aura.

Jax interjected, interrupting the silent Artificial's train of thought. "What are you looking at, BW?"

"The bird with me flew away because you made too much noise."

"Bird?"

Sonja asserted. "Hey, guys. Cars barely ever pass through here. Let's relocate to a place where there's more people. We're sure to find a ride."

"Right," Jax added. "The only concern is the big guy here. We'll need something big to fit him in."

Davis growled as he tried closing in and eavesdropping on their conversation. All the while, TK, Ken, and Yolei checked over their friends.

"Hold on Veemon and David," Davis muttered as he closed in near the Artificial trio, trying to figure what they were discussing. "I'll be there in a minute. I have to know what these guys are planning next." _No way am I letting them get their hands on Tai and Agumon! But, this girl... I STILL can't get her out of my mind! She's bad, but... something about her face... and her smile... reminds me of Kari! C'mon, Davis, concentrate! This is urgent! Find out what they're up to!_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/12:35 PM**_

Back in the Kamiya residence, Tai and Agumon were still in recovery after given more of the anti-viral medicine to relieve them. Sora and Biyomon were sitting by his bedside whilst Izzy, Joe, Tentomon, and Gomamon were getting word from Kari's e-mail messages.

"Guys, Kari, Mimi, and Cody aren't too far getting here," Izzy announced.

Sora nodded, sighing with much needed relief. "I'm glad to hear that. Have they heard back from Matt, TK, and the others?"

"Afraid not."

The Bearer of Reliability folded his arms, sitting stationary in his chair. "They might still be fighting those Artificials."

Tentomon added. "But, it's been too long. I hope they've managed to deactivate those real Artificials."

Gomamon asserted. "The real ones Dimitri told us about. Supposedly the ones they faced in Kyoto weren't the ones. Bummer."

"At least we were able to save Cody," Sora said as she placed a hand over Tai's head, trying to get a feel of his temperature. "Tai's looking a little better at least, until he had that relapse 30 minutes ago."

"Poor Tai, poor Agumon," Biyomon stared sadly over her sick and bedridden friends. "Tai was having a nightmare, which led to that relapse. I don't even want to imagine what nightmares he was having."

The redhead concurred. "Likewise, Biyomon."

Suddenly, the door to the Kamiya sibling room opened as Yuuko poked her head out and checked on the teens.

"Is everything ok in here? How are Tai and Agumon, kids?" Yuuko asked with concern as she stared over to her sleeping son. She noticed Sora sitting by his bedside during the most of the duration of their stay. "I can never thank you enough for this. Sora, Izzy, Joe, I mean it."

"Tai's looking a little better and I think the symptoms are gradually going away," the Bearer of Knowledge informed the worried mother. "He and Agumon should be up and about in a few days. They just need a lot of rest."

Sora added. "I promise I won't leave his side, Mrs. Kamiya."

"Thank you all..."

"And Kari is on her way very soon, Mrs. Kamiya," Joe asserted. "She, Mimi, and Cody are coming here."

"Thank goodness, especially after that horrible attack in Kyoto," Yuuko said. "I'm just glad you kids were all able to leave."

"It's getting awfully crazy out there I must say, Izzy regrettably stated whilst checking his laptop and waited for a message from Gennai.

Just then, the door bell rang, which drew Yuuko away from the teens.

"Huh, strange, that must be them already," Yuuko said. "I'll go see who it is, kids." With that, she closed the door behind her and headed toward the front door. As she opened, she was taken aback by Davis' older sister, Jun Motomiya, with eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, you must be Davis' sister, Jun, right?"

"Whhhhere's Davis? He hasn't called me since he left to Kyoto with his friends!" She sulked as she walked inside the house. "I heard all about the attacks on Kyoto and I know he went there since he told me this morning."

Yuuko blinked as Jun slipped off her shoes. "I haven't heard from Davis, but Kari, Mimi, and Cody are coming here shortly. Besides, Tai is here with Sora, Izzy, and Joe... they're in his room. You might want to ask them."

"REALLY? OH, THANK YOU, MRS. KAMIYA!" Jun shouted as she bolted down the hall and opened Tai and Kari's room, finding the group settled in. Passionate tears dripped down her face as she surprised everyone. "Guys! Have you heard from Davis?"

"Jun?" Izzy and Joe exclaimed.

Sora stood up and walked up to Jun. "We got an e-mail from them just a while ago. They're still out there fighting those androids. Kari just sent us a message she, Mimi, and Cody were coming here." She reached over and consoled the sulky girl. "It'll be ok. I'm sure Davis will be here soon. I promise nothing's going to happen to them."

"Easy for you to say... he left the house this morning in a hurry..."

"Listen Jun, everything's just been so hectic these past few hours," Izzy replied. "We just got back from leaving. It's just a mess out there after those Artificials leveled areas to waste."

Joe nodded. "Only Cody and Tai were the victims, but Cody managed a quick recovery after we fed him the medicine that Dimitri kid gave us."

Glancing over Sora's shoulder, Jun saw Tai laying at bedside with Agumon by his side. She walked over and knelt by Tai's bedside, placing her hand over his.

"Will he recover?"

Sora sighed. "We hope so. It's looking very likely he will, but he had a relapse after a recurring nightmare he had."

"Poor Tai..." She muttered, conveying sudden grief. "I don't want Davis to wind up like this."

"We won't Jun. That we can promise you," Izzy reassured Davis' overly worried sister. "Anyway, I'm getting update reports on Kyoto news. The military have already staged evacuation measures in areas where the Artificials attacked and they're calling it a terrorist attack."

Gomamon sighed. "If only they knew the truth..."

Tentomon added. "Even after all the Digimon that've been popping around... oh well, what can ya do?"

"Matt's with them, is he? With Davis and the others?" Jun inquired.

Sora answered ever so bluntly. "Yeah, and with him, they'll beat those Artificials." _I hope. Prove me right, Matt._

"Guys! I'm getting a message from Yolei! This is...!" Izzy exclaimed, drawing everyone's attentions toward him and the screen. "No, this is bad!"

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Biyomon frantically asked as she flew and hung over Izzy's head. She peered at the screen, scanning the message. "Oh no!"

"Thankfully there's no casualties. TK, Davis, and Ken are ok," the Bearer of Knowledge reported, reading off Yolei's message. "She's ok, too, but the others are looking worse for wear. They just fought the Artificials and lost... and get this guys... the third Artificial..."

As everyone scanned the screen, their bewildered expressions pretty much said it best.

xxxxx

_**4 Miles from Odaiba, Tokyo/12:40 PM**_

As they were closing toward Odaiba, Kari, Mimi, and Cody received the latest e-mail message from Izzy regarding their friends.

Kari's distressed face, especially, said it all once the news struck her cord. Mimi and Cody, too, couldn't believe it. Though Mimi was slightly relieved to know Dimitri, Keke, and to some extent Matt were ok, but a little worse for wear after engaging the Artificial twins.

"So, even all of them couldn't beat two of these new Artificials?" Cody muttered, biting his bottom lip. "This is bad!"

Shakkoumon asserted. "And that's not even including that third Artificial. Supposedly that one didn't even budge an inch from his spot!"

Mimi shook her head as she replied. "Three unstoppable Artificials are on the loose and out for Tai... Dimitri, Keke, Matt couldn't stop them..." She turned toward Kari, who was as distraught over the heavy losses in the Artificial battle. "Kari, we really need to do something about this!"

"Kara and Tike are ok," Kari said. "It's weird these Artificials didn't kill anyone, but Datamon."

"But, killing Datamon is less work for us," Ophanimon added. "They did us a favor."

"But, they're going after my brother and Agumon," the Child of Light said, closing her D-Terminal. "Yolei suggested we relocate and I say that's for the best."

"Where should we relocate, Kari?" asked Cody.

Kari vaguely nodded, lowering her eyes. "I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Better hurry while we still can," Ophanimon suggested to her partner, whose heart and mind was weighed down by the shocking developments.

Lillymon announced. "We're almost home, guys!"

Kari reopened her D-Terminal and prepared to send a message back to Yolei. "I think I may know where we can move them. It's worth a shot though."

xxxxx

_**Mountain Highway/78 Miles from Kyoto/12:42 PM**_

Meanwhile, TK, Yolei, and Ken covered their bases as they slowly began feeding each Digimon and Ascendant digi-medical vitamins. The first ones to recover were Veemon and David, who climbed up the rocky hill to find Davis standing off from where the Artificial trio were absorbed into their conversation.

"Davish!" Veemon waved out to his partner.

David poked his head out and saw the Artificial trio. "What's going on? Why didn't they attack you?"

Scratching his head, a befuddled Davis answered. "I'd like to know that myself, guys. I'm clueless."

Taking another gander at BlackWarGreymon, David sprang off the edge and hopped on the road.

"David?"

"That really is BW!"

Veemon blinked thrice. "I'm confused."

"You act like you know him. Keke acted like she did, too."

"'Cause I do! At least, I used to, but he doesn't seem to remember us," David said. "The Nexus might've wiped out all his memories, or they might've been suppressed, but we've got to get through to him somehow!"

The Neo Digi-Destined leader shrugged. "Be my guest, but I'm not too convinced. He's with those two now."

"But, we've got to at least try!"

"I'll try and reason with them, David."

As Davis and Davis slowly walked toward the Artificial trio, they could barely make out what they were muttering.

"...guess it can't be helped, sis," Jax shrugged. "Hardly any cars pass here. Let's relocate to a place with more people."

"Yeah, and on top of that, some new clothes would be nice," Sonja added.

"Let's find the nearest town," the black-haired Artificial male pivoted his view toward BlackWarGreymon. "Ready, BW?"

"Yes."

"WAIT!" Davis shouted as he and David bolted ahead to cut them off. They stopped as the Artificials shifted their front view toward them. "Hold on!"

David readily stood his ground. "Let's be careful, Davis."

"What do you two want?" asked Jax.

"What is it exactly you want?" Davis demanded, firmly standing his ground despite seemingly overwhelming odds against three meta-powered machines. "Is it to kill Tai and Agumon or world domination?"

"For now, taking care of Tai and Agumon is our first priority," he replied. "After that, we'll decide what to do."

"But, why go after Tai and Agumon?" David asked.

The Bearer of Miracles feverishly nodded. "Yeah! Did you forget? You killed Datamon because you guys despised him!"

Jax calmly added. "Datamon has nothing to do with this. This is merely a _game_. Omega X is the strongest being on two worlds, correct?"

David dissuaded their course of action. "Game, you say? That's sick!"

Davis balled up his fists and snapped. "A game? That's nonsense! Why would you declare a manhunt to be some kind of game to you? You're all crazy!"

"Well, that's why I said I didn't need to ask any of you where he and Agumon are. Finding those two ourselves is all a part of the game."

Veemon quickly interjected and stood alongside Davis. "Even if we begged ya not to?"

BlackWarGreymon turned his head and motioned to the three. "Negative. This is our prime objective. We were each designed to terminate Taichi Kamiya and Agumon."

"There you have it. The machine said it all," Jax put it simply into BlackWarGreymon's confirmation.

David growled, shooting at glare at the dark-armored Mega. "BW... how could you? You don't remember who I am? Or my friends?"

"Better make sure the rest of your pals get treated," Jax added. "You're all better off not picking a fight with us."

Suddenly, to Davis' surprise, Sonja walked over and kissed him on his left cheek. David and Veemon's immediate reactions were priceless as they, too, became flabbergasted by Sonja's approach.

"Later," Sonja winked to Davis as she turned and waved. "Bye!"

"Davis!" David shouted as he waved a hand in front of a completely zoned out preteen. "Oh, man... no way..."

Veemon gawked at what just happened to his buddy. "I-I-I can't believe it! Davis got kissed by that hot android girl!"

As Davis fell back, David caught him and prevented him from falling on his butt. Watching the Artificial as they hovered into the air and departed, Davis was still absorbed in deep consciousness, unable to get his mind off Sonja's kiss and kind words to him. David, on the other hand, still couldn't figure out if BlackWarGreymon's inexplicit memories were still intact after having been put through the Nexus like he and the others. Two mysteries have yet to be unraveled, but the Digi-Destined, the Ascendants, and their cohorts had more pressing issues coming their way.

The Artificial trio were on the move, initiating their manhunt on Tai and Agumon.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Achieve Burst Limit! BanchoLeomon's Resolve for Ultimate Power!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Our heroes get completely wrecked! Even our Ascendant pals are down for the count.

And what of BlackWarGreymon's memories? Might one of X's friends jog his memories and how do they know him?

And what's with Sonja's sudden attraction to Davis?

A lot of questions and season 2 isn't close to the finish yet! Mysteries will be unveiled and more fights to come!

Send a review and stay gold!


	66. Burst Limit! BanchoLeomon's Resolve!

**A/N:** It's the fall-out from the Artificial brawl! How will our heroes recover from this stagger defeat?

Find out!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 66: Achieve Burst Limit! BanchoLeomon's Resolve for Ultimate Power!**_

xxxxx

_**Mountain Highway/78 Miles from Kyoto/12:44 PM**_

Watching the Artificial as they hovered into the air and departed, Davis was still absorbed in deep consciousness, unable to get his mind off Sonja's kiss and kind words to him. David, on the other hand, still couldn't figure out if BlackWarGreymon's inexplicit memories were still intact after having been put through the Nexus like he and the others. Two mysteries have yet to be unraveled, but the Digi-Destined, the Ascendants, and their cohorts had more pressing issues coming their way.

The Artificial trio were on the move, initiating their manhunt on Tai and Agumon.

"We can't let them find Tai!" David exclaimed, turning toward Davis.

Davis concurred. "We better tell the others right away!"

Veemon noted the other Digi-Destined managed to give the Digimon and Ascendants vitamins for recovery. Davis, Veemon, and David raced down the hill to find TK, Yolei, and Ken finishing giving everyone a halved digi-vitamins. One by one, Metalla X, Dimitri, Faith, Keke, Sam, Tike, and Kara were revived after the severe beating they received from the Artificial twins. Patamon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon, too, were revived after being fed the same medicine to heal their injuries and replenish their power. Dimitri picked up his sword, examining the broken tip with disappointment as he sheathed it.

"Ugh, man... ten more minutes!" Tike griped.

Kara rubbed the back of her head. "Lazy ass."

Keke turned toward Dimitri, who scooped up Faith into his arms. "Dimitri!"

"Keke?" Dimitri blinked as he noticed her walking up to him. "How's father?"

"Eh, well..." She glanced over her shoulder as she and Dimitri saw Metalla X with his back turned to everyone, ashamed and reeling from his loss to the female Artificial. "Think his pride just got crushed."

Sam added. "Tell me about it. I mean, we all didn't think peg these Artificials to be this strong."

"They wrecked us big time!" Faith said.

As Davis, Veemon, and Veemon reached their friends in time, Yolei stepped right in front and berated them.

"What the heck were you three doing up there?"

"We were trying to get an idea of where those androids were going!" Davis retorted as he reeled from the purple-haired girl's outburst.

David chimed in. "And I was trying to talk to BlackWarGreymon! I know him!"

"How is it that you know him if he was just released today after a long stasis, according to what Datamon claimed?" The Bearer of Hope inquired to the Ascendant boy. "It still doesn't add up."

Sam interjected. "Actually, it's true. BlackWarGreymon, like the rest of us, came from the same world."

Tike added. "Yeah, and like most of us kept our memories intact, but looks like a few didn't."

Kara shook her head, pitifully sighing. "Poor BW, I really hope we can get him to remember us."

Keke reassured her friends. "We will, guys. Somehow, we will, and maybe he can convince those Artificials to leave Tai and Agumon alone."

"That's assuming his memories do return, if what you say is true," added Ken, who picked up Wormmon off the ground.

Davis added. "...yeah, and speaking of the Artificials... they know about the digi-vitamins."

"They do? Well, Datamon pretty much has done his research well," BanchoLeomon promptly stated.

Hawkmon pondered. "Yet, why didn't they finish us off?"

"I guess they didn't feel we were worth killing," TK assumed, furrowing his brows as he conveyed his disdain with their shady actions. "Those monsters couldn't care less if we lived or died!"

Patamon snorted with irritation. "So, they were just toying with us? Those jerks!"

"Still, small wonder... they're strong," Sam pointed out. "Perhaps incredibly strong. I never imagined they would."

Having heard enough about the Artificial talk, Metalla X growled as he grimaced with fury and rocketed upward into the skies while leaving everyone else behind. Dimitri and Faith quickly prepared to take off after them. Keke jumped in and cut the two from the pass.

"Keke!" Dimitri exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon bellowed, convincing the boy and his partner to stand his ground. "Dimitri, Faith, stop! Don't go after him! Leave him alone!" He walked up toward Dimitri, who turned his head in shame over his father's humiliating defeat. "Ever since becoming an Ascendant, the 'Yamato' side has completely taken over and recovered his wounded arrogance. Any traces of Matt Ishida still exist, but his control over Yamato is subsiding. It won't be long until Yamato fully gains independent control without restraint. It was just today when he got his pride torn to shreds by a woman, or at least a cyborg that resembled one. It will take a long time for him to recover from this shameful defeat."

"No, guys... I'm sorry... I couldn't even try to convince them to stop..." Davis selflessly gave himself to admittance. "But, I just got sacred there... seeing what he did to all of you."

Veemon looked up to his partner, shaking his arm. "Davish, don't be ashamed..."

Sam nodded. "Don't sweat it, Davis."

"Yeah, there ain't nothing you could've done!" David chirped.

Keke shrugged. "Nothing could be done. Dimitri, myself, Tike, Kara, and Sam were all Ascendants... and we were all dealt a bad hand and fell to these cyborgs. They were just too overwhelmingly strong."

"And stronger than beyond comprehension, too," BanchoLeomon added.

Tike growled, billowing with frustration over the devastating loss. "Ugh, man! If only we had planned everything out before we engaged them!"

TK turned around and faced Dimitri. "Guess, I should be calling you nephew now, huh?"

"More like a big brother-figure or a father I never had in my time," Dimitri smiled to TK. "You were the one to train me."

"Tell me. Dimitri, you destroyed Burizalor in one blow, but you were powerless against these Artificials despite being an Ascendant. Is there any weaknesses to them? You fought these things in the past. We need to exploit their Achilles heel if we're to win. What are they weak against?"

The future warrior recollected his thoughts, but came up with just one solution. "Powerful electromagnetic pulses were able to slow them down in my time. Being part-cyborgs, they still have mechanical augments incorporated in their bodies and strong electromagnetic waves can mess them up something fierce. One clear shot on them will temporarily neutralize and weaken them during brief intervals, but getting a good shot in is a risk itself. It's a matter of aiming with accurate timing. Your future self was able to exploit that tactic well during his many encounters with them."

"Right, and what else?"

"That's all, I'm afraid."

Ken added. "If that's the case, if we fight them again, we'll need to lure them into vicinities where electromagnetic frequencies are at their strongest levels."

"And that's the only tactic we've got to beating them," Sam pointed out. "Otherwise, we're SOL."

Tike snickered. "Yep, and I know what SOL means..."

Yolei sighed. "And a kid like you shouldn't even be saying it."

"Let's face facts, guys," TK addressed everyone. "Even with all our Digimon and Ascendants, we're not a match for these Artificials. It's about time we use our heads instead of brawn."

"On the other hand, these Artificials," Dimitri admitted as he spoke up and attentively drew everyone toward him. "...they're not same like the ones I've faced in my time. The ones in my time... weren't as abnormally strong like this. I could put up a decent fight against the ones from my time."

Upon hearing this, everyone became silent by Dimitri's mind-boggling revelation. This stunning reveal put everyone with overwhelming unease, having just been roughed up by a supposed _stronger_ pair of Artificials than those Dimitri encountered in his timeline. This wasn't the news the crew were anticipating after all the months of preparation.

"This is just hopeless," admitted Yolei, who sat down and folded her arms around her legs. "Just what are we going to do?"

"Use your head, Yolei," Sam added. "We're going to need to move Tai and Agumon somewhere. Maybe relocate him somewhere far where the Artificials can't find him."

"Yeah, there's a good chance they've probably have Tai's home address lodged into their programs," Ken said.

"Yes, and while he recovers, we can make up with other options to deal with these menaces," BanchoLeomon said, vaguely staring off toward the skies, quietly isolating himself from the others.

Davis added. "Uh, right, but what are you going to do, BanchoLeomon?"

"That..." The brave warrior muttered as he turned his back to the Digi-Destined and company. "I don't know. Perhaps return to the Digital World. I wish to see Azulongmon about something."

"Azulongmon?" Hawkmon said.

Veemon blinked in befuddlement. "Uh, why would you want to see him?"

"Guys, we should let him go see Azulongmon," TK said. "It's not in our business if he doesn't wish to tell us. Right, BanchoLeomon?"

"You know me well, Takeru," BanchoLeomon pivoted his head, nodding to the Bearer of Hope. "Everyone, get back to Tai's home and see if you can relocate him."

"No problem! I'll teleport us there in a minute!" Tike declared. "With my Instant Movement, that is!"

"Looks like we've got everything covered, BanchoLeomon!" Patamon waved to the brave warrior. "We'll see you later and ask Azulongmon if he wants us to come?"

"I will, Patamon. I'll let Gennai and Azulongmon know of my impending arrival," BanchoLeomon beckoned over to the group. Then, he jetted into the air and headed through into the opposite direction, heading toward an isolated location where a digital port would be activated for him.

With BanchoLeomon gone, the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants gathered around, preparing to head back to Odaiba. And by doing so, they would allow Tike to utilize his Instant Movement to transport them there in a snap. Before everyone gathered into place, Davis stopped, gazing forward where he confronted the Artificials and received a surprise 'kiss' from Sonja. That particular moment continuously looped in his mind over and over again. He fell into a deep trance until Veemon and David tugged his arms, but it was Yolei who brought him back to reality with an ear pinch.

"WAKE UP, DAVIS!"

"HUH...?" Davis gawked whilst forming words in his mouth. "Wh-What?"

"Man, you're still thinking about that, aren't ya, Davish?"

"What are you going on about, Veemon?" The Bearer of Miracles played dumb, twiddling his thumbs as he drew a suspicious glare from Yolei. "What?"

"You're kidding something from us, are you?"

"Me? What would I hide from you of all people?"

Yolei sighed as she beckoned him over. "Never mind, just get over here."

"We're ready to take off, Davis!" TK called out.

Keke nodded. "Hurry up! We're going to Tai and Kari's home!"

"Right! Coming!" Davis vividly replied as he hurried over and huddled next to the crew.

"So, what do you suppose BanchoLeomon wants to see Gennai and Azulongmon for?" Wormmon wondered.

Ken replied. "Perhaps to grant him a power to give him an edge over the Artificials. That's certainly a possibility."

"Yeah, but kind of power would he gain that's on par with an Ascendant?" wondered David. "It'd have to be something really awesome!"

Kara wore an jubilant smile. "I can't wait to see this trump card of his!"

"If anyone can grant BanchoLeomon power, Azulongmon probably can," TK stated.

Dimitri listened to the others hyping up BanchoLeomon's supposed _trump card. A power on par with an Ascendant? Is that such a possibility for a Digimon like BanchoLeomon? Guess we'll find out soon. _"By the way, guys-my father, I mean Yamato... I mean Matt..."

TK chimed in. "Hey, no big deal. We know you'll be born if my brother and Mimi get intimately closer in a few years. Though, I don't know about you, Keke. I mean..."

Keke simply nodded. "Whatever happens, if Dimitri is meant to be born here and I'm not, then so be it. If I'm to be born after him, then it works out great for me."

Dimitri smiled. "Well, for the sake of both of us, I hope we're both born in this time, _sis_."

The Bearer of Kindness proclaimed. "Wherever Matt and Gabumon are, I just hope Metalla X can come up with a new devastating technique to help us put down those androids."

"You said it, Ken!" Davis said.

"Anyhow, I'm ready to get the hell off this rock!" Tike announced as everyone crowded near and put their hands over their shoulders. "Ready... set... here goes!"

_**Shoom.**_

And just like that, the group teleported and relocated back in Odaiba, specifically near the apartment complex where Tai and Kari's family live. The initiative to relocate Tai and Agumon away from the Artificials commenced.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, and tens of miles from his former location, Metalla X rocketed over endless miles of landscape and blasted through rock faces. Fueled with billowing fury, he was still reeling over his humiliating loss to the female Artificial. His new Ascendant pride was all but broken down like the Walls of Jericho.

Metalla X bellowed, letting his voice be heard throughout his warpath. "Damn them! Those Artificial trash! They'll regret allowing me to live to fight another day! I will get even with that bitch and her two idiots!"

Suddenly, Matt chimed in, adding further insult to Yamato's wounded pride. _'Not so hot stuff now, are ya, oh great Yamato! How does it feel to get totally owned by that chick?'_

_OH, YOU'RE SO DEAD, MATT! JUST WAIT! THIS IS JUST A TEMPORARY SETBACK!_

_'Haha, sure, sure, make all the excuses you want. Just remember, you might be in the driver's seat, but you aren't winning any favors with Dimitri. He knows you're holding me back. And HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY SON!'_

_He's my son, too. I just don't see him as my equal. He has NO idea of how far I will go to become stronger!_

_'Oh, boy. You sure haven't learned anything from Planet Iceron. You didn't hold accountable for the actions of killing all those innocent Digimon on that ice planet. What now? Are you going to intentionally put my friends in danger to satisfy your own inflated ego? Well?'_

Ignoring Matt's accusations, an evil smile adorned Metalla X's face. "I'll achieve greater power by any means necessary. And you can certainly thank for AncientGarurumon for my birth. If it weren't for his actions, I wouldn't be here basking in my glory. Now, you be a good little boy and sit back, I, Yamato, will get even with those Artificials... and then after I'm done with them, Tai, Omega X, you're all mine!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Outside the Sovereign's Realm/12:58 PM**_

Having entered a digital port established outside the summer camp, BanchoLeomon pressed onward and propelled through layers of thick clouds. He flew over a platform, which led him down a continuous and endless crystallized road, leading him to the Sovereign's Realm. The brave warrior made it his primary intention to see the four Holy Beasts, or Sovereigns as others have referred them, to warn them of the impending Artificial incursion on the human world. Most of all, he sought a power to empower himself and enable him to fight the Artificials alongside a recovered Omega X.

Focused as ever, BanchoLeomon eyed the sacred sanctuary hanging above thick white clouds.

"So this is the dormant of the four guardians?" the brave warrior mumbled as he rocketed through faster than the eye could discern. _Not bad. Gennai, you were fortunate to give me the right coordinates. I really hope they can give me a power to allow me to fight the Artificials with. Both worlds are in serious risk if these three are allowed to roam about freely._

As he pressed onward, the warrior closed in near the sanctuary and jetted upward, following a tall and endless pillar, which stretched up over a staggering elevation of 60,000 feet.

xxxxx

_**Sovereign's Realm/12:59 PM**_

Quickly sensing BanchoLeomon's approach, Azulongmon, the Great Dragon, pivoted his head as Gennai awoke from his meditation state. Both of them probed the brave warrior's energy closing in. Then, three visuals with Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon each materialized on the screens.

"Azulongmon, it's BanchoLeomon. Seems we've got an urgent situation on Earth."

"_**Indeed we have, Gennai,**_" Azulongmon, deepening his wise and gentle tone, proclaimed as he viewed another visual, which showed BanchoLeomon guiding himself up the pillar. The dragon's eyes gleamed as he meticulously monitored BanchoLeomon, analyzing his Ki. "_**Moreover, he's coming here for a good reason. Have X and Simms been notified of the Artificial situation?**_"

"They've been watching and will be heading to Earth soon to reconvene the Chosen and our other friends."

"_**Most excellent. They'll need to better prepare for these Artificials while relocating Tai and Agumon.**_"

Zhuqiaomon rebuked with subtle hints of arrogance behind his voice. "_**Feh, it appears the legend of the Ascendants has been nothing more than overblown hype. Not a single one of them were able to put a dent on those two android brats! I could beat those two cyborgs blindfolded!**_"

Baihumon scoffed at the phoenix's arrogant boasts. "_**Sure you could, Zhuqiaomon. These cyborg 'brats' as you call them are supposedly stronger than the tyrant Burizalor ever was. And last I checked you were cowering at the mere mention of that same tyrant.**_"

"_**Bah, Zhuqiaomon still has a stick up his feathered keester because a group of humans can become Ascendants!**_" Ebonwumon's right head blabbered on, taking a nice rib shot into Zhuqiaomon's pride.

Azulongmon turned, quickly addressing his colleagues. "_**Need I remind you, Zhuqiaomon? Unless you're blind or in plain denial, but seven Ascendants, including that boy from the future, engaged these Artificials and were quickly felled after a few consecutive blows. Each of them can so much as best Burizalor swiftly. Yet, our seven Ascendants were unable to put so much as a dent on these cybernetic monsters. Both worlds... perhaps all four of our realms are at grave risk. We are facing darker times if no course of action is taken immediately.**_"

"That's why I'm hoping X and Simms can help our friends what to do about these menaces," Gennai said, anxiously awaiting BanchoLeomon's arrival. "In the meantime, Tai and Agumon haven't awakened yet. They won't be physically fit until perhaps two or three days at most, unless their conditions worsen."

"_**Indeed and that is the last thing we need during this great crisis,**_" Azulongmon nodded. "_**That is why we must grant BanchoLeomon the power he seeks.**_"

"And this power, great Azulongmon?"

"_**The Burst Mode Limit.**_"

"_**What? You mean to give the Burst Mode Limit to BanchoLeomon?**_" Baihumon bellowed, taken aback by Azulongmon's drastic measure.

Zhuqiaomon scoffed. "_**That power enhancement is made especially for a warrior of his caliber. It's not meant for an Ascendant to wield.**_"

"_**After having merged with Ogremon, Mercurimon, and Marsmon, all of their powers and knowledge are incorporated into his being. Over the last years, his power has grown exponentially since his battles with the Digital Invaders and Burizalor. Because of these accolades, I wish to bestow BanchoLeomon with the Burst Mode Limit.**_"

"Whatever you believe is best, but I'm all for it," Gennai promptly stated as he and the Holy Beasts turned as BanchoLeomon landed at the center of the sanctuary grounds.

There was a quick ease of tension between the Holy Beasts, BanchoLeomon, and Gennai. BanchoLeomon pressed forward as he knelt and bowed his head in the presence of the sacred beasts.

"_**We're gracious you came, BanchoLeomon,**_" Azulongmon addressed the brave warrior, who stood upright and faced him upfront.

BanchoLeomon pressed forth. "You know what I came here for, Lord Azulongmon, and wise Sovereigns." He shifted his view, giving a moment's glance to each Sovereign. "Lord Zhuqiaomon of the Southern Quadrant. Lord Ebonwumon of the Northern Quadrant. Lord Baihumon of the Western Quadrant. And Gennai. You are all doing quite well for yourselves. I'm honored to be in your presence. I am honored to be granted an audience with your majesties. What I came here for... we have an urgent situation back on Earth."

"Yes, we know all about the Artificial menaces," Gennai chimed in as he confronted BanchoLeomon. "X and Simms are on their way to Earth to see the Chosen and the others."

"Good, then I'll be joining them soon after my business is done here."

"It's hard to imagine we'd be facing such terrifying enemies," the former Digital Knight stated. "Even Dimitri, the boy who slew Burizalor and LadyMyotismon, fell to these monsters. Even Metalla X, potentially more powerful than Dimitri, and our other Ascendant friends, each capable warriors, didn't make so much of a difference. Imperialdramon, for all his might, was beaten in several blows."

BanchoLeomon nodded. "And I come here having been thoroughly defeated in battle, fighting alongside them."

"Thank goodness you were all still able to make it out in one piece."

Azulongmon sighed deeply and regrettably. "_**As much as I abhor stating such, but even if Tai and Agumon healed soon to form Omega X... the legendary Ascendant, too, won't be enough. Omega X will not make a difference.**_"

"What the two worlds needs now is a Digimon capable of fighting on par with these Artificial, perhaps even stronger! Lord Azulongmon, I knew you possess a knowledge that may grant me the power I need to stop these monsters!"

The dragon firmly nodded, narrowing his eyes toward BanchoLeomon. "_**Very well, but under on condition...**_"

"A condition?" A confused Gennai blinked thrice.

"_**I wish to wait and observe the Artificials' next direction course of action.**_"

Bewildered with Azulongmon's shocking decision, BanchoLeomon angrily protests, much to Gennai's chagrin. "What? Wait and see?"

"_**Correct, to see if those three Artificials are truly a danger to the two worlds.**_"

"What nonsense are you spouting, Lord Azulongmon? This isn't like you! Look at what they did to us!"

"_**It was YOU and the others who goaded them into the fight first! They merely acted on a self defense impulse! And even then, they didn't kill any of you!**_" The dragon's thunderous voice boomed, which barely unfazed BanchoLeomon, who merely stood his ground.

"I can't believe you. You must've heard Dimitri's story, too. His future was scourged by them!"

"_**Yes, but he also explicitly stated these Artificials are different from those in his timeline.**_"

BanchoLeomon couldn't resist the urge to growl. "What are you implying? That these three are _sweet_ and _innocent_?"

"_**Nothing as such, BanchoLeomon. Me and my colleagues simply need proof before we can officially declare them a menace to our realms, including the human world.**_"

The brave warrior furrowed his brows as he turned his back to Gennai and the Beasts. He sat down, cross-legged and chortled.

"BanchoLeomon, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Gennai. They have their reasons and I can slightly understand," he replied whilst staring off toward the spacious entrance. "I'll just stay here until you realize the dangers these mechanized terrors will bring to our worlds."

xxxxx

_**Local Town/Gas Station/90 Miles from Kyoto/1:05 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Artificial trio coasted through the skies as they happened to arrive in a local snow-covered town near a mountainous background. Jax noticed a gas station with a large diesel truck parked outside the gas pumps. He saw two truckers, one fat and the other tall, skinny, moving out to grab some coffee and turned, beckoning to his sister and BlackWarGreymon.

"Just our lucky day. Not exactly a car, but this will do especially for our big friend here," Jax said.

Sonja added. "Well? Let's take our ride."

"Right."

As the truckers grabbed their coffee, they walked back out to find Jax, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon standing around their truck. A group of people fled the scene at the surreal sight of BlackWarGreymon, who towered nearly as high as the entire diesel truck.

"H-Hey, look at that, Buck!" The obese trucker spat. "What do ya kids think ya'll doing there?"

The skinny trucker gaped at BlackWarGreymon, spilling his coffee on the floor. "Wh-What in tarnation is that big ol' thing, Bubba?"

"Nah, we won't be needing all this cargo," Jax said as he turned to BlackWarGreymon, who walked up and hoisted the entire diesel truck overhead, dumping all the unnecessary cargo clogging up the room. He set the diesel truck down and checked inside as room was seemingly clear for him to fit.

Astonished by BlackWarGreymon's strength and size, the truckers went wide-eyed and watched them steal their truck right off under them!

Jax and Sonja walked into the passengers' seats whilst BlackWarGreymon stepped into the truck. After BlackWarGreymon closed the doors behind him, Jax turned the key and readily grabbed the wheel.

"All set! We're off to Taichi's!" Jax declared.

Sonja interjected. "Now, now, first you said I'd find new clothes first."

"Right, right, whatever you say, sis."

BlackWarGreymon sat down in the back, folding his massive arms as he went into sleep mode.

As Jax drove the truck from the station, the truckers were left, still in awe and bewilderment.

"W-Was I just seeing things or somethin', Buck?"

"Um, a-yep..."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/1:10 PM**_

Shortly after Tike teleported the entire group with his Instant Movement, they walked right into the apartment complex. Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Dimitri, Faith, Sam, and Keke walked ahead, leading everyone toward the stairway leading up to the Kamiya residence. Davis was still reeling over Sonja's kiss while rubbing the spot where she planted her kiss. Shuddering with disbelief, he tried whatever he could to remove that awkward from his mind.

Dimitri sighed as he walked alongside TK, Davis, Sam, and Keke. "I just wish I knew why history is shifting so much. The Artificials weren't this powerful from my time. And I only fought two of them. I never seen the third one."

"We wouldn't know," Davis said. "We weren't there... well, not _us_, but out alternate us fought and died."

"Sheesh, all this time travel stuff is making my head hurt!" Veemon griped.

Sam chuckled. "You'd get used to it."

TK added. "All we know is the reality we're all stuck in now."

Keke reaffirmed. "Right, but we can change the outcome here."

As the group finally approached the door, Davis turned toward Dimitri.

"Say, Dimitri..."

"Yeah? What is it, Davis?"

The Bearer of Miracles chuckled nervously, twiddling his thumbs. "T-These Artificials... they're really bad guys, right?"

"They'll destroy both worlds, well, at least in _my_ time. Why do you ask this?"

Davis blinked twice and dismissively shook his head. "N-Nothing! I-I just mean... I was just hoping they weren't."

"Don't get your hopes up, Davis."

"I know! It just crossed my mind is all..." Davis gulped anxiously as he reflected back to the 'kiss.' _Aw, c'mon... seriously, Davis? She's just teasing you!_

"Davis! What's the hold up?" Yolei snapped as she made the gogglehead nearly jumped out of his skin. "You've been acting weird since those Artificials left. What happened up there?"

"N-Nothing! I s-swear!"

Hawkmon narrowed his eyes suspiciously toward Davis. "You're in denial, poor Davis."

"I'm not! Just forget it!" Davis exclaimed as he knocked on the door.

_**Wham!**_

The front door came smacking Davis in the face as Jun frantically jumped out, startling everyone.

"D-Davis! A-Are you there, little brother? Are you?"

"Ugghhh... Jun!" Davis growled as he pushed the door and rubbed his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried because you forgot to tell me you were going out! Mom and dad have been worried sick about you!"

"I did leave a note in the kitchen!" Davis snapped to his sister. "Didn't you read it?"

Suddenly, Kari and Cody slipped right past Jun as they embraced their friends, relieved to see all of them in good health and whatnot. The tension was quickly lifted right off their shoulders as they learned of the Artificials' advancement toward Odaiba. Mimi was the next one to run out as she noticed Dimitri amongst the group. With worried tears in her eyes, she hurried over as she hugged both Dimitri and Keke.

"Oh, you two are ok! Thank goodness!"

Dimitri and Keke both gave their 'mother' a tight hug, smiling to each other.

"I was worried sick... I thought you two really were goners!"

Dimitri pulled himself out of Mimi's embrace and politely bowed. "We're ok, mother. The Artificials gave us a severe beating..."

"But the fact we're still here is all good," Keke added.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Mimi was relieved to see her children safe.

"Guys," Cody addressed to everyone. "You won't believe this, but X and Simms are here in Tai and Kari's room."

"Yeah, and they're suggesting we relocate Tai and Agumon," Kari said. "Well, it was my suggestion and great minds think alike."

TK asserted. "Great thinking, but have you decided where we could relocate them?"

"I suggested my grandparents' lake house outside Tokyo," the Bearer of Light suggested. "It's near a lake which leads to an ocean several miles off. It's about 50 miles from the city and in the wilderness."

"Great location," Yolei added. "That'd be the last place they'd find us."

"My mom just left to get my dad from the airport. I suggested mom and dad to come with us. Mom's entrusting X and Simms to help us care for Tai and Agumon's recovery."

"Great thinking," Sam stated. "You pretty much have it all covered for us then."

"When do you suggest we get moving?" David asked.

"We're heading out in a few hours," X addressed as he and Simms stepped forward across the hallway. They walked past Kari and approached the group facing them. "Everything's been all prearranged. Everything who wants to come, may do so. If you're not up to it, it's ok."

Simms nodded. "I've got everything covered regarding food and essentials. I've paid for anything you need while we're staying there and taking care of Tai and Agumon."

"We're really grateful, X and Simms," Yolei replied.

Davis smiled. "Yeah! So, how are Tai and Agumon doing?"

Kari answered, genuinely smiling. "They're both looking better. Sora's been feeding him plenty of the medication, but they're still resting."

"I heard these Artificials are the incredible monsters like Dimitri described them," Cody asserted.

Dimitri vaguely nodded in response. "Yeah, unfortunately... we faced the _real_ ones from my time, plus a third one."

"I find it hard to believe that third Artificial resembles WarGreymon," Gatomon spoke up as she hopped into Kari's arms. "Izzy thinks that may explain why 100 Dark Towers vanished so mysteriously. There was never an explanation why, but it makes sense."

"Yeah, prior to these Artificials, we've been fighting a few Artificial Digimon before we even knew what they were!" Cody exclaimed.

Ken folded his arms. "And Datamon's been using the leftover Dark Towers to build these Artificials, but that doesn't explain where Jax and Sonja come in."

"Listen everyone, let's all continue this talk inside," X issued as he and Simms walked back inside. "There's the living room and we can discuss our future plans. Plus, don't you all want to see Tai and Agumon?"

Without offering so much of a protest, everyone filed right into the apartment.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/1:10 PM**_

Inside Tai and Kari's room, a large group entered to check on Tai and Agumon. X, Simmons, Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, Joe, and Gomamon were in the room looking after their sleeping friends as they waited for any status reports from Izzy and Sam regarding updates in the Digital World.

All the while, Dimitri and Faith were having a brief talk with Mimi and Palmon outside the room.

"So, that's why Matt and Gabumon didn't come with you guys?" A concerned Mimi inquired, leaning her back against the wall as Dimitri explicitly nodded.

Dimitri scoffed. "Yamato's in full control of Matt now. I can't believe that side of him is so arrogant and such a blind, stubborn fool! Mother... I mean, Mimi..."

Uttering a small ditz-like giggle, Mimi walked up, infatuated with her future son's outward pretty boy looks, and put her hands on Dimitri's shoulders. "If you weren't my son, I'd say you were a hottie."

"Uh... Mimi... you're making me awfully awkward here..."

Palmon giggled. "Oh, Mimi."

Faith chortled. "You're really no different from the Mimi in our time!"

Mimi turned toward Faith and scratched under his chin. "Really? You mean, I won't become such a bore of a mother?"

"No, believe me, you're still into colorful designs and enjoy putting smiles on people's faces, Mimi. And you age very well, all things considering..."

"Ah, so, I get to keep my youthful girlish looks for another 15 years or so?" Mimi giggled as she hugged Dimitri. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm glad to hear this!"

Dimitri returned a tight embrace to the younger version of his mother. "...you still think I'm that good-looking?"

"Oh yeah! Even more than your father," she confessed.

"Right," Dimitri said as the mention of his father brought him down, which elicited concern from the strawberry blonde. "Sorry, but before I left... your future self told me not to get my hopes up about his _other_ self."

"Yeah, Yamato... is rather difficult and an egomaniac, but when he's Matt... he can produce very beautiful music."

"Mimi..."

Mimi placed a finger to her son's lips, abruptly cutting him off. "You don't need to say anything. We'll deal with Matt later. Let's just think about getting Tai and Agumon to good health."

Nodding, Dimitri replied in earnest. "Yes, I agree." He turned and noticed Keke poking her head out, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, Keke," the future warrior replied as he offered to let Keke into their chat. "Keke, we need to do something about our father."

Keke added. "I agree, but what?"

"We need to find him and maybe we can try to convince him to train with us. And then we can fill him in on the electromagnetic pulses to neutralize the Artificials."

"Think he'll got for that? Yamato might just want to outright fight them without gadgets."

"If he doesn't like it, then too bad," Dimitri said. "That's his problem. Saving both worlds means more than satisfying Yamato's ego."

"We need to try and to get Matt to overcome Yamato somehow, but easier said than done."

"We'll figure something out, Keke. In fact, we'd better talk with TK over it," Dimitri reassured his 'sister' and headed back into the Kamiya siblings' room. He saw Sora and Kari sitting beside Tai and Agumon's beside. "Is he recuperating well, guys?"

X answered bluntly. "Yes, and thank you for bringing that medicine." The masked man walked up and approached Dimitri, shaking the Ascendant's hand. "We all have you to thank."

Kari walked up to Dimitri and bowed to him. "Thanks, Dimitri. If it weren't for you, Tai and Agumon wouldn't be recovering now."

"These two need to live if we're to stop the Artificials," Dimitri pressed.

"And we will," X promptly stated, folding his arms as he sat down on a chair. "It won't be easy for us, but I believe ingenuity will bring these Artificials down. By the way, this third Artificial..."

"BlackWarGreymon," Davis pointed out. "Yeah, he didn't budge an inch when our Digimon and the crew got beaten down by the other two."

Veemon quickly chimed in. "Yeah, and stood there almost motionless with a bird on him!"

Deep in meditation, X mused to himself. _Then, BW, there just might be hope your memories are suppressed. Should push come to shove to protect Tai, this might be one time I might need to step in. BW, forgive me, old friend._

"Yeah, I really hope we can get BW to remember us!" Tike exclaimed.

"Don't worry, my friends," Simms stated. "Once we've relocated Tai and Agumon, we'll begin by planning the next stages of our next resistance against the Artificials."

"All we need now are Tai and Agumon to recover," Sora said.

Dimitri added. "And for my father and Gabumon to return. Wherever they are, I hope Yamato has cooled off enough to come back to us." _C'mon, father, just where could you be?_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, and Sam amassed outside the Kamiya siblings' room as they worked over communications over Izzy's laptop, attempting to get into contact with Gennai. Unfortunately, nothing came through. All the while, Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon were hanging about playing Tai's Playstation 2, playing two players on _WWE Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain_. Davis was seen walking out of the apartment as Jun followed him out and chewed him out.

"...c'mon, Davis! Ask Joe if his brother Jim is available!"

Davis shouted back to his crazy fangirl sister. "For the last time: NO JUN! Whatever happened to you and Ma-Well, actually, forget I mentioned him."

"What?"

"NEVER MIND! GO ASK MOMOE TO GIVE YOU BOYFRIEND ADVICE!"

"Oh, you know, why didn't I think of that?"

Upon hearing that, Davis facefaulted outside as Jun pulled out her cell to call her friend, Momoe Inoue, the eldest of Yolei's two sisters.

"You two know how to play this?" Wormmon asked, holding the Playstation control. "Oh well, I'll give it a shot."

"Move along! I've got this!" Veemon jumped in as he grabbed one of the controls. "I'll take ya on! Who's up?"

Hawkmon and Tentomon backed off as Wormmon eagerly prodded the other control.

"Guess it's you and me ol' pal, Wormmon! Let's have a good match!"

"Ok!"

"HOLD IT!" A voice beckoned from the other side of the room as Tike and David stormed into the living room. Tike was all grins as he sat down and grabbed a third controller. "Hook me and David up! Let's play in a four-man cage! I'm gonna whoop all your candy asses!" He tossed the fourth to David. "Ready for the beatdown, guys?"

"Bring it!" Veemon exclaimed.

David sighed. "All right, might as well."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, GUYS!" Tike boasted.

While the boys and the Digimon played, the techies rigorously worked to get into contact with Gennai.

Izzy sighed out of exasperation. "We're not getting through to him. Let's just wait, I guess."

"He could be with the Sovereigns right now," Sam noted. "I think getting through there is difficult via communication. We'd need to teleport there with Tike's Instant Movement."

"Well, I suggest we not disturbed whatever they're doing," Ken suggested. "Whatever BanchoLeomon wants from them is important."

"Yeah, X told us BanchoLeomon left to go see Azulongmon and Gennai for something," the Bearer of Knowledge obviously alluded to the masked man's prior statement before the others returned. The red-haired techie scratched his bottom chin, musing over the intentions of BanchoLeomon's desire. "More power, I suppose. That's definitely benefit us."

"To help us fight the Artificials? Definitely!" Yolei said.

Suddenly, a quick message popped up on the screen, immediately drawing the four from each other. They scanned the mailbox icon on the bottom right of the screen, which indicated a yellow envelope sliding out of the mailbox slot. Izzy gasped as he leaned forward and moved his mouse directly over to the e-mail box.

"A new message from Digiworld, Izzy!" The purple-haired girl said.

Sam asserted. "Go ahead and open it."

"Right," Izzy initially responded. And with a click, he opened the mailbox, which pulled up an e-mail address from an anonymous message from File Island. Blinking twice, Izzy stuttered, but managed to form words in his mouth. "F-F-File Island? Who would be sending us a message from File Island?"

"It says..." Izzy deeply scanned through the message. "...found something mysterious... deep in the forest..."

Upon reading the last part, all four teens' eyes gaped and her faces almost blanched like they had just seen a ghost.

"No way... th-this can't be true," Sam mumbled, furrowing his brows.

Yolei blinked thrice. "...totally curious..."

Izzy shook his head. "...we're gonna need to tell the others this. If this is true, and not a cruel joke, everyone needs to be informed of this development."

xxxxx

Next episode:_** Another Time Pod! Izzy Uncovers a Mystery!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** A _new_ development, indeed. Izzy, Yolei, Ken, and Sam have just read something that'll change the course of this story. Just what does this message entail? Who's the anonymous messenger? So many questions and more developments will soon occur. ;)

Big shout-out and props to Chaosblazer for the background behind 'Yamato' and his supposed birth, albeit also referencing an encounter with AncientGarurumon, which will hopefully be explained in a brief flashback during the remainder of Season 2. There's a little more to reveal behind the Yamato persona and how that developed during Matt's servitude to Burizalor.

Burst Mode Limit is an obvious nod to Burst Mode, but not within the same nature. This power will be invoked in a chapter or two.

Plans to relocate Tai and Agumon are underway, in addition to thrawting the Artificials' impending arrival.

The plot thickens in Fusion Kai and plenty to go in Season 2!

Send a review and stay gold!


	67. Another Time Pod! Izzy Uncovers Mystery!

**A/N: **More exposition and a new mystery is revealed!

Before you begin (or after you finish reading), how about filling out a survey for your top 10 characters in each category as listed.

Top Male Characters:

Top Female Characters:

Top Digimon Characters:

Top Male/Female Villains:

Top Favorite New Characters:

The rest of these categories can be less than five choices

Top Comedy Moments:

Top Sad Moments:

Top Battles:

Top Unexpected Twists:

Top Darkest Moments:

Thoughts on the future arcs:

Overall thoughts on series so far:

Take your take filling these out. You have an option, but I urge you to fill out as many as you can.

Anyway, time to unveil this new mystery!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 1: Artificials**_

_**Episode 67: Another Time Pod! Izzy Uncovers a Mystery!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/1:42 PM**_

Everyone in Tai and Kari's room listened to TK recap everything that went down with the Artificials. From the fakes being destroyed, Metalla X's subsequent rise, Dimitri and Faith's return, the true Artificials' awakening, Jax disabling Datamon, BlackWarGreymon's reveal, and the Artificials' terrifying power.

TK aptly pointed out as he finished. "...so, according to Davis, David, and Veemon, these Artificials think killing Tai and Agumon is just some _game_ to them."

Both Sora and Kari furrowed their brows, conveying their disdain for the Artificials' choice to turn their manhunt into a cruel and sick game for their own amusement.

"And th-they're that powerful?" Joe asked.

Gomamon gulped. "Makes me glad I didn't join in."

"I don't think talking down to them would've been wise," Biyomon said.

"They're way stronger than how Dimitri described to us about," Keke said as she turned toward her 'brother,' who sat on the floor with Faith in his arms.

"What are we going to do?" Kara wondered.

"Gee, I don't know," Gatomon remarked. "What are we _supposed_ to do?"

"Uh, what about the electromagnetic pulse discharge thingy that Dimitri kept alluding to?" Palmon pointed out.

Mimi blinked. "Where are supposed to find some of those?"

"And even if we get our hands on one of those, we'd need a clear shot of them," TK said. "And I doubt they're just going to stand there and let us take a free shot."

Dimitri offered an alternative solution. "Wh-What if I try this... I can go further into the past via my time pod and destroy them before they're activated. At least we know now where Datamon's lab is located."

Kara quickly got giddy with Dimitri's idea. "Hey, now THAT'S an idea!"

Keke interjected. "But, didn't you say your time pod was imperfect? Tai told us your time pod takes a while to charge up for a full trip back home. Right?"

"Uh... well..." The future Ascendant was abruptly left with nothing to say. Keke had pretty much had it covered and Dimitri's solution was immediately shot down for his own sake. "Will you even make it back to your future if you travel further into the past?"

Dimitri dismissively nodded. "That I can't tell you. I don't know."

Kari added. "Oh, but if Dimitri goes back further into the past and destroys the Artificials there... what's going to happen to them here in the present? Will they simply just vanish?"

The Ascendant from the future reasserted. "The future of _that _timeline would be saved from the Artificials, but there'd be no changes made to this specific timeline, where they already exist."

"What do you mean?" Gatomon inquired.

"Well, let me explain it in layman's terms," Dimitri stated as he set Faith down beside Patamon, as they greeted each other with smiles and head rubs. "_Your_ Taichi and Agumon were saved by the medicine I brought from my future. But in _my_ time, Tai and Agumon passed away. In other words, there's both a future in which Tai and Agumon died... and one in which they lived. Each change in the past gives birth to a new future."

"Wait a sec," Cody intervened. "Then, even if we defeat the Artificials here, wouldn't they still exist in your time?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then, what was the point of you even coming to the past?" Patamon asked. "Don't take this as an offense, but I'm curious."

"Yeah, I mean, your future isn't going to change any," Kara said.

With that, Dimitri turned his view toward Mimi, who blinked in befuddlement. He pointed toward Mimi as all eyes fell on her."

"It was you, Mimi," Dimitri said, causing the Bearer of Sincerity to directly point to herself. "You said to me specifically, 'It was horrible what the Artificials did to us. My friends, your father, your uncle, and every innocent soul have lost their lives because of these monsters' senseless and violent actions. There needs to be a peaceful future where they no longer exist. Nothing can be done here, but we can prevent it from happening in the past where I'm still with my friends.'"

Upon hearing this, Mimi couldn't help but smile, agreeing with what her alternate future counterpart.

"And by going to the past, I could discern their weaknesses by watching them fight Tai and the others. And if that didn't work, then perhaps I could bring Tai and Agumon to our time via the time pod, but I've come to a past that's slightly off track from the one I know. Tai and Agumon caught the virus much differently, I've come to know the identity of the third Artificial and one I wasn't expecting, and these Artificials are far stronger than the ones in my time."

"But, why is it so different?" Kari asked.

Dimitri sighed deeply, unwilling to give a concrete answer through the sea of vagueness surrounding this era. "I can't say. What changed? Is it because I used the time pod before...?"

Suddenly, Dimitri felt Mimi's hand over his as he turned and saw her crawling up in front of him.

"I don't think it matters. I'm just glad you came," Mimi smiled with eyes brimming with passionate tears. "I couldn't agree with my future self more than to see a peaceful future."

Sora spoke up as she turned toward Tai and Agumon. "Please don't worry yourself, Dimitri. These two would've been long gone if you and Faith hadn't come. For that, we're all thankful and you couldn't have arrived at a better time."

"Don't you worry! Everything will work out this time!" Kara boasted. "Once we get done training and getting those electromag-whatevers, we're gonna blow them away!"

"But, there's also the matter of getting BW back his memories, guys," X spoke up as he barged right in and listened to their conversation. "Dimitri, we also need to figure out how we'll need to disable and jog BlackWarGreymon's memories."

"He's supposed to be your friend, am I correct?"

"He is, and if you don't helping us in any way you could."

Dimitri nodded as he walked up to X and shook his hand. "I'll do what I can, X."

"Thank you."

Kara smiled as she stood up and stretched. "Whew, man, I'm about ready to get off my toes!"

"We're about to head out very soon, everyone," X said. "Once Tai and Kari's parents return, we'll relocate with Tai and Agumon."

"_**GUYS! GET OVER HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM! QUICK!**_" Sam's voice echoed out from the living room, which reached everyone in the Kamiya siblings' shared room. All, except Sora and Biyomon, quickly bolted out of the room and headed to where the techies awaited them.

xxxxx

_**Mt. Hiei/1:45 PM**_

Hovering in the background and away from the famous Mt. Hiei, Metalla X was in deep meditation as mulled over his options. However, his burning anger over his loss continued to consume him internally. All he could hear were the rampant voices of Sonja's seductive yet condescending tone ringing in his mind clarified.

_Curious, is Taichi stronger than you?_

_I really don't need to worry about either of you._

Seething with anger, Metalla X bellowed like no tomorrow as a golden pillar of light shot out of his aura and pierced through the skies, which reached past the heavens. His bellowing roars blasted through the skies as even Mt. Hiei in the background trembled behind his force. He powered down subsequently while cooling himself down and trying to keep a certain degree of restraint to himself.

"This can't be happening!" Metalla X exclaimed, clenching his fists tightly. "Isn't the Ascendant supposed to be invincible? How did that even happen? That was humiliating!" Taking a few deep breaths, he recollected his fury. "I am Yamato! Now having become an Ascendant, I should be the strongest in two worlds! Is it because they're Artificials... who run on unlimited power...? Is this the best I can do? NO!" He shouted and gritted his teeth. "This is just the first step! No matter how strong an enemy might become, I WILL raise and triumph over him or her! I _will_... they'll see. First, I'll dispatch that bitch and those two Artificials... and then after them, Tai, Omega X, you'll be next."

_'Don't get your hopes up, Yamato. There are far more dangerous enemies you might not even be aware of, even stronger than perhaps Ascendants.'_

_And I'm going to prove you wrong, Matty boy. I WILL aim to achieve more power! Now, you shut up while I go to work._

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Kyoto/1:48 PM**_

On their pursuit to hunt for Tai and Agumon, the Artificial twins were on the road and nearing Kyoto, the site where their creator and his subordinates attacked. In no real hurry, Jax leisurely took all the time to enjoy the beautiful scenery while Sonja leaned back in her passenger's seat with a sullen and bored look.

"Say, Jax, do you even know where Taichi and Agumon live?"

"We'll find out something eventually."

Sonja scoffed. "You seriously have no idea, do you? Ugh, this is going to take forever."

Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon's eyes gleamed as his scanners traced the address location of Tai and Agumon's current residence.

He confirmed the exact coordinates for the twins. "Taichi Kamiya and Agumon live in the Odaiba Notama Apartments in room 1306. They're directly near the Odaiba Ferris Wheel."

Intrigued with the black-bodied Artificial's intricately descriptive location, Jax and Sonja gazed at each other in awe. Not one of them even had Tai's exact address incorporated into their bio-engineered minds.

"You sure do know a lot, BW!" Jax replied. "Did Datamon tell you this?"

"Affirmative. We can be there in a few minutes if we flew."

Sonja chortled. "Ugh, you're so right, BW, but we're stuck here taking a boring road trip."

"Lay it off already, sis. It's the little things in life that make them worthwhile."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/1:51 PM**_

After having read the e-mail from the anonymous source, everyone was left in disarray over the message. Could it be true? A hoax? A cruel prank by a File Island Digimon? Many were skeptical, but the likes of X, Dimitri, and the Digital Humans took this message more seriously than the others. Fortunately there was a photo of proof attached to the message, which could unravel an image of this new mystery.

"Do any of you buy, guys?" asked Joe.

Izzy kindly pointed out. "For a minute, I didn't, but I'm curious. I'm glad I didn't chunk it into the recycle bin."

"Download the image, so we can see it," Yolei said.

Sam nodded. "Go for it, Izzy."

"Right," the Bearer of Knowledge moved the cursor over the '**Download Attached File**' option, which pulled up a download percentage box. As it went all the way to 100 percent, a photographic picture of something that caught Dimitri's eye, caused him to gape in shock.

"I-It can't be!" Dimitri stuttered, completely taken aback by the image.

Everyone else, completely floored, shared the same initial reaction to the revealed image.

"No way!" Tike exclaimed.

David shook his head. "T-That's...!"

Kara gaped. "It's...!"

"Dimitri, that's YOUR time pod!" Keke exclaimed as she whirled around and faced the time traveler.

"How is that possible?" Kari turned toward Dimitri.

TK scanned through the message. "This message implies that Elecmon was walking out to gather food for the babies in Primary Village. Upon his arrival in the forest, he reported to have seen a large abandoned vehicle. Elecmon claimed he was going to take it with him to his storage homes..."

"Yeah, but he couldn't figure out how to operate it," Izzy said. "This anonymous messenger is telling us, the Chosen, to come there to investigate it."

"It is Dimitri's time pod, but it looks absolutely wrecked!" Ken proclaimed.

"Gee, it looks like it's been there for a while," Davis scanned the image.

Veemon added. "Like it's been there for years or somethin'!"

"But, I've never recalled seeing it there when we were on File Island," Izzy promptly stated.

Checking over his capsule case, Dimitri revealed the capsules with all, including his time pod restored, within.

"I have my time pod here," Dimitri answered as he showed it to everyone, eliciting confused reactions.

Sam nodded."That's what we thought. This one has a bunch of moss and stuff already covering it. It looks to be old, like perhaps several years and having already been consumed by nature itself."

"Dimitri, how many time pods were constructed in your time?" The redhead techie inquired to the time traveler.

Dimitri bluntly answered. "Just one and we were able to secure it from Odaiba Technological Research, which was nearly left in ruins by the Artificials. It was an experimental device, which a few Digimon helped modify for me before I departed here."

"Well, this definitely is the same model," stated Yolei.

Hawkmon added. "Right, we've seen you and Faith in it before you left."

"Yeah, and no mistaking it, it's mine," Dimitri further discerned the time pod on the image. He watched as Izzy printed it out using Mr. Kamiya's printer. Izzy handed him the printed page, which he studied it more discreetly. "But, I just don't understand... does this anonymous source know where on File Island it's located?"

"According to the source, it's two miles off from the Primary Village," Tentomon asserted.

Keke turned and nodded to Dimitri. "You going?"

"Oh yes, I have to see this for myself!"

"Then, I'll go," she offered.

"Thanks."

Kari stepped in along with Gatomon. "We'd like to come, too."

TK added. "Count me in!"

Davis interjected. "Me, too!"

Veemon and Patamon exclaimed altogether. "Us, too!"

"Hey, don't leave us out either!" Tike, David, and Kara shouted in unison.

"And me," Sam stepped in. "Izzy, you keep at it with that anonymous messenger and send him a reply. Tell him we're on our way there."

"Right on it!" Izzy said as he typed away a reply message.

Mimi walked up to Dimitri. "Can I come, too?"

"Mimi?" Dimitri turned as he nodded. "Sure thing."

"I have a question for you, Dimitri," Cody asked as he walked up to the time traveler. "Is there really just _one_ time pod?"

"Yes, there is, Cody."

Armadillomon scratched his head. "Gee, then where in tarnation did this one come from?"

"Be careful, guys," Yolei advised everyone as she walked up and hugged Sam. "And you, especially watch yourself."

"We'll be ok, Yolei," the purple-haired teen reassured his mother.

As Izzy moved aside, Dimitri, Faith, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara moved in as the Chosen held out their D-3s to the laptop screen.

"_**Digiport open!**_" Kari commanded as she and the whole group were sucked right through the screen, and being transported to File Island.

Mulling over the situation, there was one discrepancy that bothered Izzy.

"But, how did a time pod from Earth end up on File Island? In the Digiworld, no less?"

Ken bemused on this fact. "That's a good question."

The purple-haired girl speculated. "Might've been by sure chance? I don't know?"

Meanwhile, watching from the corner, X overheard the entire conversation and was just as puzzled with the new development. Whatever it may be, he and the others could find out very soon once the investigation on File Island carries over.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Primary Village/1:56 PM**_

One minute they were in the Tai and Kari's apartments, the next minute the group found themselves standing near the Primary Island. TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, and Palmon were the first ones to recognize the baby Digimon village, but it was TK and Patamon who were smacked in the face with instantaneous nostalgia. Dimitri and the Digital Humans surveyed the area as they turned, noticing an amassed gathering of infant Digimon greeting them in chorus.

"_**WELCOME! WELCOME! WELCOME TO PRIMARY VILLAGE!**_"

"HOW CUTE!" Mimi, Keke, and Kara squealed with joy as they hurried over to the infant Digimon.

Dimitri smiled as he watched the girls picking up and hugging the babies.

"This place brings back good memories," TK said. "Doesn't it, Patamon?"

"Yep!" Patamon chirped, excitedly flapping his wings. "This is where we first met Elecmon and we had our duel!"

"And you won."

"Sure did! And we earned his friendship!"

Davis followed Veemon as they saw Kari picking up a Botamon in her arms. "They're really friendly, aren't they?"

"Wanna hold him?" She offered the Botamon to the gogglehead, who reached over and picked him up.

"Hey, little guy...!" Davis blinked as he watched as a cloud of pink smoke engulfed the Botamon, which turned him into a Koromon. "Wha...?" The Koromon latched itself onto Davis' face, applying a kiss to him. "Mmmmhmmm!"

Giggling, Kari watched as the Koromon fell back into Davis' hands. "He sure likes you, Davis."

"Ah-ha, yeah..." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Dimitri addressed to everyone. "We need to find that anonymous messenger and get to the bottom of locating that time pod. The message implied it was a few miles off from here in a deep forest. We might want to get going."

"Say, Koromon, where did Elecmon go?" Patamon asked the child Digimon.

"He said he went over to check on that weird machine thing," Koromon used one of his long 'ears' to point toward the forest. "You can find him once you follow that trail."

"Thanks a bunch!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

David nodded. "Right! Let's get going then!"

"Still got the photo, Dimitri?" Sam asked the time traveler.

Dimitri drew out the photo from his jacket. "Got here."

"Good, we'll recognize it with that," Keke stated.

Faith flew over by Dimitri's side and sniffed the air. "Yep, I smell Elecmon's scent heading this way. That Koromon was right on the money."

"Then, let's head off and follow guys," TK ordered as he and Patamon walked alongside Dimitri and Faith. Trailing not too far behind them were Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David.

The amassed group quickly headed down and paced through the long pass, which led into the forest. They were already far off from Primary Village and reached past a bridge.

Along the way, TK kept Izzy up to date with their progress. They found nothing peculiar in sight. Even Dimitri and the Digital Humans weren't able to sense any weird vibes, but could still feel out native Digimon presences around them. Davis and Veemon were already gassed out as they took a minute to recollect their breaths.

"Man, and you're supposed to be a soccer player!" Veemon remarked.

Davis retorted. "You're just as gassed out as me, Veemon!"

"Say, Dimitri, what do you think we'll find in that time pod?"

"To be honest, Davis, I wish I knew," Dimitri vaguely answered as he and the group stopped near an open plain ahead of them. He pivoted his head and saw Kari walking up to him. "Hikari?"

"Dimitri, how badly was your future affected? I mean, your world and the Digital World," the brown-haired preteen curiously asked, having just remembered what she needed to ask the time traveler. "Just remembering how precious life is after seeing the Primary Village... it got me thinking."

"Well, to answer your question, Hikari... it's a world you'd hate to live in."

"Tell me. I want to know how badly your future world was affected by the Artificials."

Dimitri deeply sighed, regretting telling a kindhearted girl of the grim future he's had to endure through the majority of his life. "The population of my world has been reduced to just tens of thousands from a former six billion. And add to the billions of Digimon living in Digiworld being reduced to mere thousands. With 95 percent of all the Primary Villages, including File Island's, wiped out, it was hard to recover so many lost Digimon, and many species became extinct due to the Artificials' actions. Even the Holy Beasts fell to these monsters. Every major metropolis was demolished. We've all had to hide in underground shelters. As for me and my Mimi, we were hidden in an amazon kingdom under the watchful eye of a powerful queen, who I consider my second mother."

"After all those Artificials did, that's horrible," Kari furrowed her brows, expressing her resentment of the Artificials' actions.

Gatomon added. "I just hope we can find their weakness."

"Those Artificials defied Datamon's orders. It's all becoming clear why he considered them failures, but he activated them anyway because he realized he had no other option. Even then, in the end, in an ironic twist of fate, they killed Datamon. Datamon must've known how dangerous they were during the testing procedures. What I want to know is, how did he manage to stop them at that point? My assumption is he must've had an emergency deactivation switch to shut them down. Would he even risk trying to turn them on again without one?"

As it became more clear to her, Kari concurred. "I get it now. It only makes sense if he has a switch."

"Like a bunch of dolls that need a remote control to turn on and off," the feline aptly pointed out.

Dimitri nodded. "I just hope there is one."

They all headed toward a large assortment of stones gathered in one setting. Davis and Veemon leaned back against a rock as TK and Patamon sat atop of one while reading Izzy's message via his D-Terminal. Kari and Gatomon got a clear view of their surroundings. Mimi sat down to relax as Palmon inserted her vines through the ground to gather moisture into her roots. Dimitri, Faith, Keke, Sam, David, and the twins remained vigilant as they scanned the spacious valley area. Everything seemed still and calm, perhaps a little _too_ tranquil.

Dimitri flew into the air as he looked around and viewed the skies. Faith kept up with his partner and landed on his shoulder.

"Getting too antsy, are we, Dimitri?"

"How could you guess?" The teen asserted with slight sarcasm.

Faith giggled. "'Cause I am, too."

As Davis stood up, he turned toward the forest and headed off to use one of the bushes to do his business. After finishing, he heard a rustling noise and jumped back with fright as Veemon stalked right up through the bushes.

"Veemon, couldn't you just said you were coming?"

"Hey, I've gotta use the John, too!" The blue dragon grinned as he bent over behind the bush as Davis turned away.

"Gee, maybe I should just give up on Kari after all," the boy lowered his head, sighing deeply as Veemon heard him.

"What's that, Davish?"

Davis turned around as his partner finished. "Well, Kari's more interested in TK... and just now... Son..."

"Huh? Son-who?"

"Uhhh, never mind!"

"No, c'mon, Davish! C'mon, you can tell a buddy who's your new dream girl! Hey, Davish!"

Davis covered his ears. "Sondra... Sondra... a girl I knew from kindergarten... I just saw her last week!"

"You did?" Veemon blinked in befuddlement. "You never told me this."

"You weren't there."

"But, I'm always with ya, ol' pal."

Before Davis could go any further, his eyes and ears perked up as he pointed to something past Veemon's shoulders. This state of alarm drew Veemon's attention from Davis as he whirled around and gaped in shock. What they discovered was the object they had been looking for.

"Veemon..."

"Davish..."

"GUYS! WE'VE FOUND IT! WE FOUND THE TIME POD!"

As they picked up on Davis' alarmed cry, the entire group headed off toward the forest. They saw Davis and Veemon standing at the forefront of the enclosed forest. Suddenly, a red-bodied rabbit creature lunged out of the time pod and landed right on top of Veemon. The Digimon raised his hand and fiercely prepared to hit him until the Digi-Destined intervened. TK and Patamon quickly recognized the red Digimon.

"Elecmon!" TK and Patamon cried out in unison.

Pivoting his head, Elecmon noticed TK and Patamon as he instantly recognized them. "Hey, long time no see!"

Veemon fidgeted and struggled to kick Elecmon off, causing Davis to promptly pull them apart. The group crowded over near Elecmon, who backed away and bowed his head.

"Please forgive me for trying to scare you off," Elecmon apologized to everyone, and most especially to Veemon, who he formally bowed his head for. "And you, too, Veemon. But, lately, I've been trying to conceal this thing behind me. You see..."

"Say, Elecmon, were you that anonymous messenger?" Kari asked.

"Not me, but..." Elecmon sweat-dropped as a familiar yellow custard and slimy-looking mutant with a long tongue hanging out. Sitting atop of him was a tiny pink mouse. "...these two."

"Wait? These two are the anonymous messengers?" Mimi gawked as her face turned blue, recognizing the two Digimon.

Palmon groaned. "Great, it's Sukamon and Chuumon."

"HEY, GIRLS!" Chuumon greeted Mimi and Palmon.

Sukamon winked as his eyes shaped into hearts. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"Like, ew... N.O. That spells NO!" The disgusted teenage girl turned her nose toward Sukamon and stuck her tongue out. "Why did you have be the mysterious messenger!"

"But, we kept this thing behind us safe and helped Elecmon take care of the babies," Chuumon said.

"WHICH YOU TWO SHOULD BE DOING NOW!" Elecmon roared as he landed a headbutt behind Sukamon and Chuumon. "I DIDN'T HIRE YOU SLACKERS TO BE GOOFING OFF!"

As Sukamon and Chuumon stumbled forward, they fell toward Mimi as she clenched her right fist. Keke jumped right in as mother and daughter landed a double knock out punch, sending the two sailing across the forest and back to Primary Village.

"Double home run punch!" Tike shouted.

Kara laughed. "They're looong gone now!"

David shuddered. "That's gotta hurt."

Mimi and Keke turned to each other, slapping each other high fives.

"Nice shot, girl!"

Keke smirked. "Now I get why you hate yellow slimy things so much."

"Man isn't Izzy gonna flip when he finds out who the anonymous messengers are," TK sighed.

"Actually, they're not the mysterious messenger," Elecmon said as he turned and beckoned for someone else to step through the forest.

Centaurumon emerged as he openly greeted the Digi-Destined and company. "Hello, old friends. It's to see you all."

"Hey, it's Centaurumon!" Patamon greeted the centaur Digimon as he flew around him happily.

Palmon replied with earnest. "No, _that's_ a familiar face I want to see!"

Mimi walked over and embraced Centaurumon. "We're glad to see you again. How have you been?"

"Never been better since being revived," Centaurumon answered as he turned to the time pod behind him. "I've already contacted Izzy and let him know it's me. I've told him all I know about this mysterious vehicle."

Dimitri interjected as he walked up to the worn down time pod. "This is mine. Well, it's supposedly mine."

"You're the boy from the future. Do you know where this might've come from, young man?"

The time traveler answered Centaurumon's inquiry with the best of his knowledge. "Only one time pod was barely made in my time. This one is also _my_ time pod."

"It still doesn't add up," Veemon said. "How can it be yours?"

"You still have yours tucked away in your box," Davis pointed out.

Keke folded her arms as she examined the time pod while dusting off the dried moss of its side. She and Dimitri noted writing on the side, which was inscribed in bold black lettering: '_**HOPE!**_'

"Hope?" TK repeated. "That's the trait of my Crest's power!"

"Correct," Dimitri revealed as he pointed to the inscribed word on the time pod. He revealed it to all. "Your future self passed over power of the Crest of Hope to me. When you died, I became the new Bearer of Hope and I wrote this on the exact day I left for the past."

Keke covered another part of the dried moss and saw more inscribed, albeit smaller, front. "_Odaiba Technological Research Facility._"

"That's the corporation that built this device and it was the latest state of the art, but top secret until me and a few Digimon colleagues of mine found it. They were able to recover and modify it to suit my needs."

The Bearer of Hope encircled the mysterious 'second' time pod and studied it. "It's definitely yours, but how in the world did it get from Odaiba to File Island? And who would send it here? For what purpose?"

"Oh, boy, more questions," Patamon remarked.

Sam asserted. "But, this time pod seems like it's been sitting out here for a long time."

"Like a few years," said Palmon.

Centaurumon confirmed. "Correct, but none of us noticed it until much recently. Word has gotten out about it's antiquity and collectors have tried to ensnare it for money. Elecmon asked me to help protect it. We've tried safeguarding it in one of Elecmon's confinements, but had to continuously ward off the hunters and protect the children. So, I was asked to help safeguard it."

"Have you found out anything about it? Like what it represents and where it might've come from?" Mimi curiously asked.

"No, but I believe this vehicle came from out of time and space itself," the four-legged beastman proclaimed as he hinted to vague visions through his meditation. "Moreover, the stars have foretold me this vehicle will bring forth a terrible omen from another realm."

"Terrible omen, he says?" Kara shuddered.

David wondered. "What does it mean? Did something bad from this time pod?"

Meanwhile, Gatomon, Tike, Dimitri, and Faith checked out the glass bubble, which encases any passengers climbing aboard the time vehicle. They saw large gaping hole seemingly 'burned' the top layer of the bubble, leaving bubbly and foamy edges where it might've been cut through from the heat within.

Gatomon noted the hole carefully. "Looks like whatever did this, it was melted through by heat and from the inside, too."

Tike grimaced. "What the hell could've done this?"

"Are you saying someone was in there?" Mimi asked.

Elecmon blinked. "Very odd."

"Hey, guys! What do you see in there?" Davis called out.

Dimitri scooted Gatomon and Tike aside as he opened the bubble, pushing it off. Then, he, Faith, Gatomon, and Tike poked their heads inside to scour through the interior of the time pod. Dimitri shifted his view to the front passengers' seat and caught something sitting on the floor. It resembled a purple spiky coconut-looking ball, split in two halves. He picked up one half and thoroughly examined it.

"What is that thing?" Gatomon inquired as she picked up the other half and handed it to Dimitri.

Faith gazed at the two halves his partner pieced together. "Looks like a coconut."

Kari climbed aboard into the time pod and saw the mysterious ball in the teen's hands. "What is it you found? What is that?"

Sam, Keke, David, and Kara flew over into the already crowded vehicle whilst Dimitri was showing Kari the spiked shell.

"Can I look at that?" Sam asked as the time traveler gave him the spiked shell. He turned and opened the shell, examining its external and internal texture.

"What's your analysis, Sam?" inquired David.

The purple-haired techie replied, closing the shell up. "It's an egg. An oddly shaped one, but very much an egg."

"An egg of what?" Kara gulped, shuddering at the ominous sight of the purple spiked egg.

Kari added. "I've never seen an egg like that before."

"W-Was it whatever came out of the egg that made that big hole?" Tike curiously pondered.

Sam and Keke sat down at the passengers' seat as they noticed the power was still running, albeit on very low fuel cells. They noticed numbers, as if they were indicating a coordinated date.

"Guys, the power is still running on this thing," Keke announced.

Sam touched the controls. "But, it's about to run out of power soon."

"Let me see," Dimitri stepped right as he checked over the fuel power and noticed the coordinated date establishment. "It says... December 29, 2027. That's about three years further in the future... from which I came from!" His face grimaced, conveying great distress as everyone behind him overheard and crowded near him.

"What did you say?" Davis shouted from outside the time pod. "Three years from... what?"

TK specified. "Three years further from the time he came here."

Centaurumon reaffirmed. "So, my foreboding falls aligned with the stars after all. They spoke the truth about this vehicle coming from another realm."

"And it arrived here... December 21, 2002! It arrived here just a whole year before I came here for the first time!"

Gatomon nearly resisted the urge to hiss at this ominous arrival. "What came from the future... and why?"

"Dimitri," Keke gasped. "Could it be...?"

"I'm thinking the same," added the time traveler as his eyes fell on the date of this time pod's exact arrival. "Could it be this thing is the reason why history has altered so much?"

Overhearing their conversation, Mimi walked up and ran her fingers across the '_**Hope!**_' message. She smeared the black off the tips of her fingers and wiped it off on the ground. She turned as Palmon examined the time pod curiously.

"Centaurumon," the Bearer of Hope addressed the four-legged, half-human beastman. "How long have you and Elecmon known about this?"

"Since recently, it was Elecmon who found it first."

"Then, Elecmon, you couldn't have known what came out of that pod?"

"Unfortunately, I don't, TK," the Digimon baby caretaker confessed with much regret. "But, whatever it was, no harm has come to any of the natives here. I haven't heard any peculiar incidents. It's all been peaceful here since you saved us from Devimon, Apocalymon, Burizalor's empire, and the Digimon Emperor."

Patamon mused deeply. "If it's not related to them, then could it be related to the Artificials? Or another enemy from another timeline?"

"Another timeline? Sheesh, exactly how many of them are there? Ow, my head... this really hurts!"

Veemon shook his head. "I concur, Davish. All this time travel business is giving me a headache! Make it stop!"

TK folded his arms and mused to himself. _Another timeline actually makes sense. According to Dimitri, there should only be one time pod in his time... and I'm a firm believer of other alternate realities parallel to our own. Maybe this one came from a time when the Artificials were defeated or something. Still, it's just conjecture on my part. I'm just going by baseless speculation here. But, whatever came here... I feel a very dark and ominous vibe emanating from it. Between this and the three Artificials, we're stuck in the middle of a multiple crisis in our hands._

Everyone quickly jumped aboard off the time pod as they gathered around while Dimitri showed the mysterious spiked egg to his friends. When Keke tried showing it to Mimi, the diva girl flipped out without so much as wanting to touch anything she considers _grotesque_. Desensitized by the egg's appearance, Keke didn't seem to care holding onto it as a low rustling sound came from behind the group, unbeknownst to them.

xxxxx

_**15 Miles from Kyoto/2:34 PM**_

After speeding through a highway, cutting off a few passengers, and getting into a heated scuffle with local bikers, a local pair of police officers stopped the diesel truck commandeered by the Artificial trio. Jax and Sonja stood outside the truck as the officers approached them.

"So, you're with the Venom Raider gang!" A skinny and tall officer approached the twins as he checked the truck's registered license. He spoke with a redneck tone. "A-yep! Yer those hooligans who stole a truck from a couple of drivers on their way to send shipment in! Yer coming with us!" He quickly slapped on handcuffs on Jax and Sonja whilst his partner checked the back of the truck.

"Hey! Whoever else is in there, come on out!" A shorter and more obese officer called out as he held a pair of handcuffs out.

Complying with the officer, BlackWarGreymon stepped out from the back and stood out, towering over the flabbergasted man. He backed away, cowering at the sight of the black-armored giant. He turned toward his partner, who blanched and gaped at BlackWarGreymon's fantastic presence.

"Wh-What the hell are ya?" The fat officer stammered with fright.

Sonja chortled as she methodically paced to the officers' car. "Watch. This is what happens when you try and enforce your laws, officers."

"Hey! Get the hell away from there!" The skinner officer roared until Sonja bent over, lifting the car over her head, still handcuffed and with one hand. "Ga...Gah... Gah!"

"Put our car down, ya crazy bitch!"

"As you wish."

With little effort, the female Artificial tossed the vehicle a few kilometers away and sent it crashing into a nearby rockface. The car exploded upon impact as the officers witnessed the destruction of their vehicle. Both officers' wore bewildered looks, allowing the twins to break apart the handcuffs with seemingly no effort.

"There, I had my fun. You two pigs go back to the donut shop and be good, ok?"

"Right, let's get back in the truck, sis," Jax said. "BW, we're leaving!"

As BlackWarGreymon complied and closed the doors behind him, Jax and Sonja returned to their passengers' seats. The truck drove off, leaving the stunned officers behind a cloud of fumes. The Artificials leave yet another impression for the local authorities and have only started to become known locally. Their presence will become more well known as they approach Odaiba. They turned around and saw several police officers surrounding them. They were ready to pull out their rifles.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/2:36 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Holy Beasts and X remained vigilant as they carefully monitored the two worlds. They not just observed the Digi-Destined, X, Simms, and company, but watched the Artificials' current activity levels. However, something else was troubling them, which BanchoLeomon was left completely in the dark.

BanchoLeomon scoffed deeply, watching Gennai from the corner of his eye. "You really know when to stay observant, guardians. So, is there anything for me to know?"

Azulongmon stammered as he narrowed his eyes toward a visual displaying various sectors of the Digital World. "_**I should've been more truthful, but for the past year we've felt an ominous vibe coming from my realm. And it simply wasn't the Artificials. What was it? What came here from across space and time itself on a time pod?**__"_

Suddenly alarmed by Azulongmon's vague and eerie remark, BanchoLeomon whirled around and stood up.

"BanchoLeomon...!" Gennai tried to intervene, but the warrior marched past him.

"What did you say, Lord Azulongmon?"

"_**All we know is somewhere on my quadrant... on both sides of reality... is a terrifying creature more powerful than the Artificials.**_"

"Lord Azulongmon, you're not making any sense! What are you trying to tell me?"

Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon all fell silent, becoming self aware of the impending new threat that arrived on the second time pod.

"_**The point of origin of this creature... it arrived in File Island, but now is loose after a year of dormancy. It's loose to bring chaos to Earth and the Digital World.**_"

BanchoLeomon bellowed, demanding a concrete answer. "Tell me what this new threat is?"

Sighing deeply and ironically, Azulongmon replied. "_**Very soon, BanchoLeomon, this creature will herald chaos to both worlds. It will be nothing like the crisis we've all endured before. This... time... even I and my fellow guardians cannot see any hope.**_"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**A Monster on the Move! Strike of a Bancho Warrior!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Another chapter gone and we're drawing closer to the new Big Bad. Just what chaos will this 'Cell' provide for the Digiteams? Lots of it and more. :D

We got by some exposition and saw the return of familiar File Island Digimon, including the nasty duo. Now if only I had added the Numemon to drive Mimi nuts.

Anyway, next chapter (and going by the title), two big events shall commence. Quite obvious what, and no, before you ask, the Holy Beasts aren't merging themselves with BanchoLeomon. Just a donation of a little bit of their powers to augment BanchoLeomon's current level. Nothing more. You'll read for yourselves.

Send a review and stay gold!


	68. A Monster on the Move!

**A/N: **We're in a new story arc! Two major turning points will occur, which will set the course for the remainder of Season 2!

BanchoLeomon receives his 'Burst Mode Limit' and a 'monster' (as the episode title suggests) will be unveiled. ;)

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 68: A Monster on the Move! Strike of a Bancho Warrior!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Primary Village/2:40 PM**_

The group near the mysterious pod were were barely finishing up their brief conversation.

"So, you're telling us this thing is from the future and you weren't aware of this?" Davis exclaimed.

Sam corrected the irate goggleboy. "Technically, it came from an alternate future, because Dimitri said there's only one pod in his time."

"And that's the one he used to get here," Kari said.

Dimitri nodded as he walked over to the old, moss-covered pod. "They're right, Davis. What they say is likely true. It came from another alternate future parallel to my own."

"Yeah, going by that theory, there has to be other parallel timelines to this timeline proper," Keke deduced.

"Well all of this time periods and futures are really confusing me!" Mimi chimed in, rubbing her head and having heard enough of time travel and timelines.

Palmon groaned. "How could you keep up with this stuff, Dimitri?"

Veemon concurred with the plant Digimon. "You're telling me! It's giving me a headache!"

Just then, something caught TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon's eyes as they pointed to something across the bushes. Everyone turned as they noticed the Bearers of Hope and Light, and their Digimon partners directly pointing several feet across from them.

"Hey, what are you two pointing at?" Tike curiously asked.

Kara asserted, curiously looking over to the bushes across from their positions. "Hmm?"

Davis blinked. "Huh? What's there?"

Dimitri focused and narrowed his eyes toward the bush, noticing a 'trail' of purple liquid leading to the bushes. "There's a trail. Whatever came out of that pod just recently went on the move."

"But, that's strange," Elecmon added. "I would've known and smelt this creature before!"

Centaurumon nodded. "I've noticed no peculiar incidents for a long time. That is if whatever came out of this pod would bring harm to the natives here."

The Digimon and the Digital Humans carefully followed the purple ooze trail leading through the bushes. The Chosen immediately followed behind them. Mimi clung onto Dimitri as they advanced to where the trial led them toward. Dimitri, Mimi, Davis, Veemon, Palmon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and Davis came to an abrupt halt. Everyone's eyes and mouths gaped in aghast at the first sight of where the trail ended. Mimi screamed out with fright as she hid behind Dimitri, barely even poking her head out to see what resembled a large, cicada-like insect molten skin, which was ten times the size of Elecmon.

The dead insect skin looked like it had been recently shed. Most evidently were a pair of reptilian eyes on the creature's face.

"Oh god... look at that thing!" TK cried out.

Kari grimaced. "D-Dead insect skin?"

Patamon added. "It's huge!"

Mimi conveyed disgust on her face at the disturbing sight. "Th-That thing is disgusting!"

Dimitri boldly stepped toward the insect skin. "I'm about to find out."

"W-Wait! You don't know where that thing might've been!" Davis exclaimed.

"I'm coming," Keke insisted as she, Sam, the twins, and Davis followed behind Dimitri and Faith.

"What do they think they're doing?" Palmon wondered.

"I'm gonna check this out, too! C'mon, Veemon!" Davis exclaimed and bolted ahead with his partner trailing behind him.

"Might as well," TK shrugged as he and Patamon raced on ahead.

Kari called out and followed them with Gatomon. "Wait for us!"

Mimi and Palmon were hesitant to go forward, but Centaurumon and Elecmon stayed behind to safeguard them. Dimitri, Davis, TK, Kari, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans crowded around the giant molten skin. Tike, Kara, and David curiously prodded its side, verifying its stationary and immobile state. Davis and Veemon lowered their heads through the slit cut through the insect's back. There was still fresh and sticky purple ooze inside the molten skin. Their faces conveyed disgust as if they wanted to throw up. Dimitri and Faith closely examined the skin.

"Yeah, take a look at its skin," Dimitri verified. "It's recently been shed."

"A giant insect Digimon, perhaps?" TK wondered.

Patamon hovered over the dead insect skin. "But, who'd send it here?"

"You've got me there," Gatomon replied.

Kari bent over and touched its left side, feeling the rough texture of its exoskeleton layers. "Well, I can't identify what Digimon this could've been."

"It looks like a giant cicada of some sort," David stated.

"I don't think it's a Digimon, guys," Dimitri deduced. "It's likely what hatched out of the egg in the time pod."

Faith concurred. "Yeah, and then it grew while molting its skin."

Keke turned toward her brother. "What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"Just a very good assumption," Dimitri said as he struck his hand through the slot cut through the molten skin. He felt his hand grab something soft and mushy, causing him to withdraw his hand out. He groaned with absolute disgust as purple slime smothered his hand. He threw some off his hand.

Faith sniffed the purple slime and stuck his tongue out. "Yuck."

"How could you even stick your hand in there?" Mimi exclaimed.

Palmon added. "Yeah, you don't know where it's been!"

"I'd be less worried about germs," Davis promptly stated. "We have some freaky bug monster out there on the loose in Digiworld!"

"And it could fly!" Veemon added. "Meaning it could've gone anywhere!"

Mimi shrieked as she and a frantic Palmon surveyed around the localized vicinity. It didn't make their situation better since they were in the middle of a forest with bushes barricading their surroundings and the tranquil atmosphere added a sense of an ominous vibe, sending chills down everyone but the warriors. Mimi and Palmon huddled behind Centaurumon, who readily readied himself to protect them. The Digital Humans and the Digimon quickly turned, hearing a rustling sound coming from behind them. This alarmed Mimi and Palmon as they shrieked with fright. Dimitri, Keke, and the Digital Humans stood their ground as they waited for what made the rustling behind the bushes.

Then, as two Botamon poked their heads out, everyone dropped their guards and sighed with relief. Tike and Kara hurried over as they picked the babies out of the bushes. Elecmon trotted over and took the babies from the twins.

"You two shouldn't be out here," Elecmon scolded the two Botamon. "I'm taking you back to nursery."

"Whew, that was a close one!" David said.

Davis sighed. "Yeah, don't scare us like that, little guys."

Relieved no danger came to them, Dimitri turned toward Sam, who carried the eggshells with him. "We better take those back to Izzy. May be we can get those scanned."

"I agree," Sam replied, holding the odd-looking eggshell. "You're suspicious about that creature not being a Digimon might be accurate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for one, this egg doesn't look like a Digiegg."

"Good point," Keke simply put it.

As Elecmon carried the Botamon, Kari and Gatomon approached the caretaker while petting the newly born babies. They squeaked as Kari gently pet them.

"Dimitri, what will you do about the pod? If I may ask," Centaurumon inquired.

With that, Dimitri stepped over to the pod and placed his hand over it. He found a switch, which made it shrink and compact itself into a hand-sized capsule. He picked the item up and placed it into his box with his sealed time pod. "No use keeping this thing out here anymore. Do what you wish with the molten skin. It won't do any harm."

Centaurumon nodded. "All right then. Thank you, time traveler."

"All right, guys! We are ready to go?" TK asked the amassed group.

Mimi took a few deep breaths and spoke up. "Yes, let's get out of here. That thing over there is giving me the creeps."

"It's dead skin, Mimi," Davis said.

"It's still creepy!"

"For now, just keep us updated on anything you might discovery regarding this creature's whereabouts," Sam advised Centaurumon and Elecmon.

"Let's all head back to Primary Village, guys!" Kari declared as she and Gatomon went on ahead.

With that, the whole group marched on ahead back to Primary Village and left the molten dead skin of the elusive 'creature' behind.

xxxxx

_**Cyberspace Tunnel between Real and Digital World/3:05 PM**_

After the group went through the monitor, they were passing through cyberspace and headed back to the real world. Dimitri, TK, Kari, Davis, Mimi, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans were still coming off a state of shock over their mind-boggling discovery. What they discovered might be a new menace along with the Artificial trio.

"Dimitri," TK openly addressed the time traveler. "You're certain this thing might've arrived here from an alternate future timeline?"

"That's my deduction."

Kari added as she flew alongside Gatomon. "Doesn't it sound peculiar this thing has been on low profile? You don't anyone in Digiworld might've suspected it earlier."

"Centaurumon and Elecmon sure didn't," said Gatomon.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard anything from Gennai and Azulongmon about this," Sam proclaimed. "Why did they keep this confidential?"

Davis replied. "How would we know? They barely tell us anything as it is."

"But, Izzy keeps in touch with Gennai," Patamon pointed out.

"Then, they have a lot of explaining to do," Dimitri declared, shifting his eye view toward the white door made of digitized energy. _What's going on? None of this is making even the least bit of sense! _

The Digiteam gazed ahead as a vortex gaped and pulled them through, granting them re-entry back into Tai and Kari's home.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Local Town/10 Miles Past Kyoto/3:07 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Artificials parked outside a western-styled clothing store. Just as promised, Jax took the time from his relaxing road trip, delaying the hunt for Tai and Agumon, to let Sonja find new clothes to try on. As BlackWarGreymon remained stationary in the back, Jax relaxed against his seat.

xxxxx

As she stood in front of dressing mirror, Sonja surveyed the new attire given to her. Her attire was a western cowgirl style: from the brown leather top, a sexy cowgirl skirt, and brown leather boots. Lifting an eyebrow, the perturbed android pressed both hands against his hips and looked rather displeased with the selection given to her. The store owner nervously backed away, intimidated by the woman's cold presence. He feared if he didn't give her the right choice, she'd mug him for even insulting her sense of fashion.

"Let me get this straight, this is the best you've got?" She curiously asked, her face conveying disgust and boredom.

The store owner remarked. "I-It looks good on you, miss. What do ya think?"

"What you think? It blows," the astute girl bluntly replied. "But, it's the best I can expect from a hick town like this." With that, she turned and paced off through the exit. "See ya."

"Whoa! Hey, miss! You can't leave without paying for that!"

Seemingly unfazed by the store owner's warning, Sonja headed into the diesel truck and sat in the passengers with her brother. She closed the door on the store owner, who tapped angrily on the window. As the owner turned, he caught a glimpse a BlackWarGreymon, who opened his right eye, which gleamed white. The owner was left alarmed as his face expressed absolute terror at the sight of the black-armored giant. the diesel truck took off, leaving the owner behind a sheet of fumes.

The owner stammered, trembling with fright. "Wh-Whoa... that was scary..." He shook his head and returned to reality as he bolted back into the store and phoned the local police. "Officers! I've been robbed! There's delinquents driving a diesel!"

xxxxx

"Hey, Jax, check out this hick outfit. Doesn't it just totally not fit me?"

"Heh, heh, relax. I think it looks good on you."

Sonja scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Shit, guess I've gotta wait until the next town."

Suddenly, the loud siren of police emanated behind them as Jax spotted two police cars through his viewing mirror.

Jax smirked as he swerved through a corner on the mountain road. "We've got pigs hot on our tail."

"Pigs should be at the donut place where they belong," the sister remarked as she opened her door. "I'll take care of this." She undid her safety belt and flew out, jetting toward the two police cars.

"OH SHI-!" The officers in the first car exclaimed in unison, taken aback by the woman flying head-on toward them.

Sonja drove her fist through the police car hood and pulled out the gas tank, letting them swerve and fall into a ditch. She landed as the second police car and a third one closed in. She stood her ground with her back turned, extending her arms out freely as the cars seemingly ripped through her arms. She watched as the two cars split apart and landed in a heap on the road. The officers jumped out of their cars as Sonja took off flying past them. If they hadn't realized a teenage girl had shredded their cars, they would've chalked it off as a monster taking out three police vehicles. The other officers, who landed in the ditch, barely escaped with their lives.

"Ugh, why does... it hurt so much...?" A fat officer groaned.

The other, a skinny man with a mustache, mumbled as his eyes saw stars. "...the sheriff ain't gonna like to hear that some girl took down three police cars... a-yep... we're gonna be a laughing stock."

As Sonja flew back inside the diesel truck, Jax greeted her with a smile.

"Had fun?"

"Hardly," Sonja said, crossing her legs against the front. "But, I'm in a better mood."

"Good to hear."

"I hope Omega X can provide us with some fun."

Jax nodded. "And he will once we get to Odaiba, sis. Only a matter of time now."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/3:10 PM**_

As they closely monitored the ongoing situations scaling both the Real and Digital Worlds, the Sovereigns and Gennai noted the Artificials' activities. However, they sensed the terrible omen that has recently befallen both worlds as there was a substantial disappearance of human and Digimon lives. Azulongmon and Gennai, most particular, were aware of the ominous presence 'slipping' in between two worlds.

BanchoLeomon remained stationary in his seated position. "I don't suppose you have anything to share?"

"No, this is terrible," Gennai mumbled, suddenly catching BanchoLeomon's ears.

Azulongmon turned his eyes away from the viewing orb. "_**What is this... this vile monstrosity?**_"

"_Monstrosity_? Clarify what you mean by such, Lord Azulongmon!" BanchoLeomon bellowed.

No initial response came from either Gennai or Azulongmon as they left the warrior completely in the dark.

"Well, what? Say something! Does it have anything to do with the other time pod discovered on File Island?"

"BanchoLeomon. Azulongmon, myself, and the other Sovereigns have closely been monitoring both realms," the former Digital Knight turned as he delved into the secret behind this terrible omen. "Most recently, we discovered a peculiar creature that's neither human or Digimon. We can't confirm what it is. Not even the Sovereigns' foresights can tell me what new enemy we could be dealing with."

"Is it an Artificial?"

"I don't know, but it's more lethal than these three Artificials."

"How is this thing able to slip between worlds?"

Gennai dismissively replied. "I don't know how. We will need a little more time before we can initiate our next move. As we speak, X is already filling in Dimitri, Keke, TK, Kari, and Davis about this creature."

However, the brave warrior wouldn't have anything to do with more lull periods. "And let more people and Digimon die? I demand we go through my power enhancement! There's no time for us to lose!"

"And let all of those innocent people to die? I won't have any of that! We must get through with this power increase now! We're running out of time!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/Room #1306/3:20 PM**_

Unfortunately for Izzy, the group's timed landing couldn't have been any worse for him. The Chosen and their Digimon were piled right on top of him. Dimitri and the Digital Humans were standing at the front as they turned to help the Chosen off of Izzy. Izzy barely managed to crawl through and gasped heavily for air. Ken, Yolei, and Tentomon scrambled over to help the nearly squished techie off the floor. Izzy shook his head as he resisted the urge to scream his head off at the group while coughing out.

"Ack... gotta breathe!" Izzy hacked and coughed.

"You'll be ok, Izzy!" Tentomon tried to reassured his partner.

Yolei dusted off Izzy's back. "Sheesh, couldn't you guys give us a warning next time? Poor Izzy here almost got crushed."

"He should be used to it by now," Davis replied.

Cody groaned. "Guys, we've got more important things to talk about."

"Yeah, and you won't believe what we found!" Tike and Kara chimed in.

Keke nodded. "Dimitri, want to take it from here?"

With that, Dimitri opened up his box and revealed the two capsules with the time pods contained. Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Cody crowded around to check over the capsules. Sam handed the eggshells they discovered inside the old and abandoned time pod. Ken and Yolei examined the egg closely, conducting a thorough analysis over it. Kari showed the digital photos of the giant insect's molten skin. A mix reaction of awes, befuddlement, and mystification filled the living room.

"A second time pod, an eggshell, and now dead skin of some large insect creature?" inquired the Bearer of Knowledge, examining the photos and the eggshell closely. "So, we can conclude someone sent this thing from the future?"

"Yeah, but my conclusion this thing came from an alternate timeline," Dimitri vaguely answered, sitting down next to Izzy as he pointed to each photo. "The time in which the time pod came from was 23 years in the distant future."

"23 years? That's a few years off from when you left to come here," Ken asserted.

Yolei folded her arms as she, like Mimi, turned her nose up at the insect skin and the eggshell. "Could it be some kind of Digimon? A genetic freak of nature?"

"Dimitri doesn't think this is a Digimon," TK proclaimed.

"Well, judging by this eggshell, it looks nothing like a Digiegg," Tentomon examined the eggshell in Izzy's lap.

Hawkmon blinked. "Could be of some kind of creature, but heavens knows what it could be."

"Judging by the skin, this creature looks like a cross between a cicada and a reptile," Cody viewed the photos in Kari's digital camera.

Mimi shuddered with disgust. "I don't care what it is. It's disgusting!"

"I second that, Mimi," Keke concurred with her mother.

Dimitri nodded after hearing differing views regarding this discovery. "And since it came here from the far future, and a few years before I came, I believe this thing might've altered this timeline's direction."

"So, besides the Artificials, we've got this freaky bug monster in Digiworld!" Davis exclaimed as a hint of sarcasm was evident in his tone. "Yeah, things just keep getting _better_, don't they?"

"Hey, guys! You might want to check the news on the TV right now!" Jun called out to everyone behind her. "There's some freaky stuff in the small town Hinohara!"

As soon as this announcement was made clear to them, the group headed into the living room were Jun turned up the volume on the TV. There was an image of a live coverage shot on a small town with an anchorwoman reporting on a strange phenomenon regarding missing civilians. X and Simms, too, came walking out from Tai and Kari's room to find everyone gathered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya just arrived, guys," X publicly announced to his friends and their cohorts. "We're leaving in a few."

"Are you seeing this report? Something's going on in some town off Hokkaido," TK beckoned the masked man and his assistant. "It's strange."

"We didn't have to watch the news, TK," Simms vaguely answered. "We sensed an ominous vibe in the air."

"What...?" The Bearer of Hope gazed at them in befuddlement.

Kari approached X. "How's my brother doing?"

"He's doing fine, Kari," X reassured the worried girl. "We're about to relocate. Tike will take us where we need to go."

"Good. We'll be going to my grandparents' lake house"

Meanwhile, the others in the room gathered near the television to hear the breaking news of sudden disappearance of an entire town. Izzy pulled up the latest reports via his laptop for others to observe.

"_**Are we on? All right, this is Tomoe Hachikaya of Fuji News Network. Just an hour ago, we suddenly lost contact with the local town, Hinohara, in the Nishitama District, in Abuta in the outskirts of Tokyo. As we speak, a government investigative team was rushed immediately and they have found that its local residents have seemingly vanished. There's absolutely no sign of life. We cannot explain this strange and alarming isolated incident at this time.**_"

"T-That's right close where we went to summer camp those years ago, Izzy!" TK abruptly brought to this the techie's attention.

The Bearer of Knowledge affirmed. "I know! And that's where the gateway between our world and the Digital World meet. Most specifically that's exactly where File Island is." It suddenly dawned on him and the others of their suspicions regarding the ominous discovery of the time pod, the eggshell, and the molten skin.

"_**And this just in! The investigative team in Hinohara has discovered thousands of articles of clothing believed to have belonged to the victims. Let's turn over to our correspondent, Kento Ishihara, to the scene...!**_"

The television screen switched from the TV Fuji anchorwoman to the correspondent, a middle-aged glasses-wearing man with a head of gray and black.

"_**This is Kento Ishihara live at the scene. Yesterday, close to 3,000 people once lived in this seemingly calm town in Hinohara... are now gone. We also have confirmed the town in Hinode had a population close to 15,000 that vanished so suddenly. And now another disturbing discovery was just made...**_"

"Are you kidding? 15,000 and an addition 3,000?" Yolei exclaimed.

Hawkmon gaped in aghast. "T-That's staggeringly high..."

Armadillomon stammered. "Y-Yeah, might be the work of those nasty Artificials, no doubt."

"_**All we find are empty articles of clothing - as if these residents suddenly melted away,**_" the correspondent depicted a photo of loose clothing settled next to a rifle. "_**The clothes in this picture show a rifle lying nearby, suggesting they were engaging something in a heated clash.**_"

"Cody, you might be onto something," Kara said.

Davis snapped. "It's definitely those Artificials! I mean, who the heck could it be?"

Izzy quickly interjected, seemingly in disagreement with Davis' assumption. "I doubt that."

"What makes you think so?" Veemon asked.

"Hello, you two were just there at the site," the Bearer of Knowledge aptly pointed out.

X chimed in to add to the discussion. "Yeah, Dimitri, Keke, Sam, Tike, David, Kara, Kari, TK, and you can agree with the assessment that there's a connection between this and what you guys discovered on File Island."

Everyone who were witnesses to the discovery nodded in unison. Davis and Veemon both felt stupid for even suggesting the Artificials as they suddenly heard rapid gunfire on the live television coverage.

"_**There's gunfire and a scream just now. More gunshots... AND MORE GUNSHOTS! Members of the investigative team and the police are firing at something! Wh.. what's going on? The noise suddenly just stopped again. It felt like a warzone out there and everything's gone silent. We'll keep you updated on this situ-!**_" The correspondent's face conveyed fear as his face seemingly paled as the camera went off and static filled the screen.

"Wh-what just happened?" Jun cried out.

"Change the channel!" Tike cried out as he and David played with the remote, flipping through numerous channels.

The next news channel showed a camera shot lying on the ground as blood-curling screams filled the Hinohara localized area.

"_**AAHHHHH!**_"

"_**HELP ME!**_"

"_**IT'S COMING! GAAAAAA-!**_"

Then, in less than a few seconds, every scream suddenly subsided and the background noise went eerily silent, save for the wind blowing. The atmospheric scene now sounded akin to a ghost town.

Everyone in the room fell silent as they were left with more questions than answers about the situation.

"T-The screaming just stopped," whispered Mimi, covering her mouth as she backed away from the frightening coverage she and the others witnessed.

X and Simms quickly exchanged looks as they nodded vaguely. Dimitri, Davis, Kari, TK, and Keke noticed X beckoning them over to meet with him. The five humans followed him into another room as the others were left changing to other news channels.

xxxxx

After relocating themselves into another room, X and Simms filled Dimitri, Davis, Kari, TK, and Keke on the whole mystery behind the sudden disappearances. When the masked man told them about the abrupt disappearance of Digimon populations, they finally put two and two together. It was becoming very clear as the pieces were being put together: the second time pod, the eggshell, the large molten insect skin, Digimon vanishing at an alarming rate, and now a sudden disappearance of two civilized Japanese towns outside Tokyo. On top of that, these towns were located near the summer camp the Digi-Destined went to on the day they were pulled into the Digital World.

Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon were left speechless with the news.

Dimitri and Faith didn't know what to make of it.

However, Keke was peeved as she kicked down the chair she sat on and stormed right up to X.

"...and you're telling us this now? Why? Did the Sovereigns ask you not to tell us?" Keke passionately shouted at the masked man.

X stood unfazed by his friend's aggressive approach. "We didn't know if it'd be that much of a greater threat than the Artificials."

"And you just so happen to let that _thing _roam about feeding on Digimon? And now it's reached this side of reality feeding on people! That's sick!"

Dimitri growled as he shifted his view over to X and Simms. "And you didn't do anything about this thing? It's been sitting on File Island before I even arrived in this time."

Simms dismissed his accusation. "We saw no imminent danger when the time pod arrived."

"Until now," TK asserted.

Kari sank her head, expressing grief for the losses. "Those poor people and Digimon... they didn't need this."

"And since we know this creature is a threat, it's time we take action," X stated.

"But, what about all those Digimon and people who were eaten by this thing?" The Bearer of Miracles rebuked the masked man. "You guys don't have those special Digicore things to repair the damage!"

"You're correct since the specific Digicores you speak highly of are now within the Spirian's hands," Simms proclaimed. "They've relocated to another Digital World."

"Then, while you guys search for the Spirians, the most we can do is find this creature and stop it!" TK exclaimed.

Dimitri glanced over to the box in his hand, opening it to reveal four capsules (two of which contained his own time pod and the worn down one). He closed the case as Faith hung over his partner's head, waiting for Dimitri's next course of action. Dimitri considered his options and opted to go with the obvious choice.

"Keke, I'm really sorry about this, but we'll fix this," X reassured his friend as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Between the attack on Kyoto and these incidents, we'll find and ask the Spirians to help us." He lifted Keke's chin up as her expression softened.

Keke hugged X, bringing much needed comfort to everyone in the room.

Veemon leaned over, whispering to Gatomon. "What's the story on those two?"

Gatomon smirked. "They're really _close_ friends."

"But, nothing too intimate I should know...?"

"Veemon!" Davis covered Veemon's mouth. "Ehehe, forget what he said, you two! You're just friends!"

X and Keke both sweat-dropped whilst Davis wrestled Veemon down and covered his mouth.

"Riiiiiiight," the duo droned.

"So, what now, guys?" TK asked as Dimitri advanced toward the door. "Dimitri?"

The time traveler initially responded. "I know what I need to do." Everyone shifted toward Dimitri and realized what he was alluding toward. "If there's anybody who should go out there, it'll be me and Faith. We feel partially responsible for not finding the source of the problem in the first place."

"Dimitri, wait!" Davis exclaimed.

Kari added, trying to talk the young man out of taking the risky venture. "You don't need to go alone."

Keke concurred. "Let us come with you!"

They were speechless not just with Dimitri's intention of departing alone with just Faith, but thought they were better off working together. However, being a seasoned warrior consistently fighting monsters throughout his life, Dimitri was not about to step down from taking on this risky venture against an ambiguous enemy.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/3:25 PM**_

Slowly pivoting his eyes from the orb displaying the countless disappearances, Azulongmon sensed every life force, be it Digimon and human, dissipating completely. He heard every synchronized plea, haunting cry, and prayers running through his mind. He seethed and trembled with overwhelming sadness and grief.

"I've grown tired of this," BanchoLeomon scowled angrily. "You and Gennai had your moment. Tell me everything you've seen up to now."

"Lord Azulongmon?" Gennai murmured as he and BanchoLeomon watched the saddened deity consciously answer them.

"_**As you wish...**_"

"Tell me what kind of monster you, Gennai, and the Sovereigns have been monitoring recently."

"_**There's no need for any explanation. Once me and my fellow Sovereigns converge our energies to you, you will share our knowledge.**_"

BanchoLeomon nodded. "At last. You Sovereigns must've witnessed some kind of extraordinary monster."

"_**We must hurry, BanchoLeomon. The time has come to receive your Burst Mode Limit.**_"

With that, BanchoLeomon stepped up to a platform resembling an altar. Azulongmon turned his head as Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon reappeared on visual screens.

"_**Close your eyes and drop your guard.**_"

"Of course," the warrior complied with the Sovereign's command.

Gennai stepped away, giving BanchoLeomon all the room he required for the Sovereigns to converge their energies toward the composite warrior.

"_**Let us remind you, BanchoLeomon,**_" Baihumon deepened his tone.

Ebonwumon added. "_**This is merely an opportunity to boost your already strong power...**_"

Zhuqiaomon stated. "_**...and grant you our vast knowledge of our realms.**_"

"_**You, being the foundation, must remain stationary where you stand and receive our powers,**_" Azulongmon solemnly stated. "_**What both worlds need now are now gods, but warriors.**_"

With that being said, the Sovereigns focused their energies and fired four varied colored rays of light. Azulongmon gave off a cyan aura of pure light. Zhuqiaomon transferred red energy through his fire aura. Ebonwumon sent a pine green aura of light. Baihumon sent a silver-colored beam. The four holy energies converged as the blue, red, green, and silver colors coalesced with one another, creating a giant ball of white light that washed over BanchoLeomon's body. Behind BanchoLeomon, images of Ogremon, Marsmon, and Mercurimon materialized behind him. The four mystic energies were absorbed by BanchoLeomon. Throwing his head back, the composite warrior bellowed as the intense god-like powers merged with him. Amidst the white aura expanding around him, BanchoLeomon's overall power augmented nearly five-fold.

Blinded by the light, Gennai turned as he watched BanchoLeomon step through the light. He watched in aghast at the subtle orange aura coating the warrior's form. Gazing over his empowered form, BanchoLeomon marched toward the entrance as the Sovereigns and Gennai watched him depart.

"Farewell, BanchoLeomon, and good luck," the former Digital Knight addressed the renewed warrior. _This is Burst Mode Limit? His strength coupled with the Sovereigns'... this is astounding!_

"I'm no longer Leomon, and am not just BanchoLeomon," the calm and composed warrior answered as he stopped near the edge of the Sovereign's temple. He turned his head and nodded to the Digigods. "I must go."

"_**Good luck, BanchoLeomon.**_"

After receiving Azulongmon's final blessing, BanchoLeomon leapt off the edge and descended at supersonic speed, passing through a rift into the real world. BanchoLeomon made a successful re-entry into Earth and jetted toward the location of the monster's last attack: Hinohara.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/Room #1306/3:30 PM**_

"_**We're still unable to contact the correspondents at this point. We may have to assume the worst...**_"

Dimitri wasted no time and headed toward the door as Faith accompanied his partner.

Jun blinked as she watched Dimitri. "Is he seriously thinking of going out there?"

Yolei finished calling her family. "My sisters and brother just told me there's been no contact from anyone in Hinohara."

"Touche," Joe said as he closed his cellphone. "My brothers just called to see if I saw the news."

"Everyone's on edge here," Cody said.

Armadillomon asserted. "Ya would be too if you found out towns full of people just went up and gone away."

"Guys, I'm off to check it out," Dimitri addressed to everyone in the room.

Sam objected. "Wait, don't!"

Tike and Kara shouted in unison. "At least bring us along!"

David added. "We don't know what's out there, Dimitri. Please think about this."

Davis exclaimed. "He's right! Let us come!"

Keke nodded. "A few of us here are Ascendants."

"Which is why you need to be with Tai and Agumon in case the Artificials come."

"Yeah, but..." TK was cut off as X and Simms walked up to Dimitri. "Wha...?"

"At least let us come," X insisted, seemingly able to convince the time traveler. "The others' main priority will be to watch over Tai and Agumon while protecting them from the Artificials. Simms and I feel like we're partially responsible for letting these chain of events to unfold."

"Fair enough," Dimitri nodded as he, Simms, and X stepped out.

Suddenly, Mimi raced right up to her son and hugged him.

"Mimi..." Dimitri was caught off guard by the Bearer of Sincerity's not-so-subtle embrace. He returned a hug to Mimi and leaned her close to him, 'reuniting' mother and son divided by time and space itself. "I'll be ok. Don't worry."

Mimi jerked herself off Dimitri and dried her tears. "Be careful, dear."

Keke walked right past Mimi, standing in between X and Dimitri. "We'll be ok, mom."

Sora abruptly called out to the group. "You guys be careful! In case anything happens in Hinohara, come right to Tai and Kari's grandparents' lake house! We'll all be there!"

"Thanks, Sora," X nodded to the redhead. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Dimitri spoke for everyone.

Once Dimitri (carrying Faith in his jacket), X, Simms, and Keke propelled toward their route to Hinohara, everyone else stayed behind and watched them depart. Mimi stood at the forefront, clasping both hands together as she prayed for them.

_Come back safe and sound, Keke, Dimitri._

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/3:46 PM**_

Hinohara. A localized town with a population of nearly 3,000 vanished without a trace. There was seemingly no clear explanation why such a horrific and ambiguous tragedy occurred. Anyone who dared infiltrate this town also vanished without a trace. Local police and government agents have been unable to 'escape' without their lives. None were spared from this elusive creature of mystery.

Hinohara was now a ghost town. There was no vivid activity and not a single human were to be seen. Only the whispers of wind and the chirps of birds were the only sounds to be heard.

BanchoLeomon hovered on the center of an empty intersection. He noted all the empty articles of clothing scattered across the streets and inside vehicles. As he walked through an empty street, his ears barely made out a low 'clicking' from the distance. Then, he picked up on a slow paced foot steps coming through a dark alleyway. BanchoLeomon alternated toward the alleyway and caught glimpse of the creature advancing forward. One foot stepped over a stick, cracking it in half under the weight of its heel.

"About time you've revealed yourself, monster," the brave warrior addressed the creature of mystery.

Standing 10 feet away from BanchoLeomon, the creature revealed itself. Standing upright in a humanoid posture, the creature's facial features haven't full developed, wearing an orifice-like mouth rather than any human facial features. There were two sections jutting off in a 'V-shaped' formation and in different directions rather than standing straight up. Orange sections of layered skin covered its abdominal area, the back of its skull, and around the crotch area. Two green wings hung down its back with black spots. Its entire 'exoskeleton' was composed of a mix of reptilian dark green and light green skin, from the head, body, and legs. Its hands composed of five long fingers and had three toes akin to Burizalor's, including its long tail. At the end of its tail was a long stinger. At the center of its abdominal area was a large black spot. Another black spot was visibly situated in the middle between the two sections of its head. Another black area was visibly seen underneath its long tail. Tiny blue veins were revealed in its arms, legs, and around its waist.

At last, the elusive creature has revealed itself from the darkness.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**I Am Your Brother! The Monster with Omega X's Energy!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** And 'he' finally appears. :D

The Big Bad of Kai Season 2 is about to make an impact. And from this point on, things will not be the same for our heroes.

Send a review and stay gold!


	69. The Monster with Omega X's Energy!

**A/N: **BanchoLeomon goes head-to-head with the mysterious creature! Will the monster reveal it's identity and intentions?

DBZ Kai narrator: Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Kyoto/0.4 Miles from Kyoto University/3:47 PM**_

The site of Datamon, Elfmon, and IceLadyDevimon's attack on Kyoto's civilians. The aftermath of the first Artificial trio's invasion left a horrible impression on the Kyoto population. Numerous homes and business structures were reduced to rubble. Families and civilians have already been evacuated once rescue teams and government agencies arrived to send support. The only few people who seen the perpetrators described them as terrorists dressed as monsters. Others recall the Odaiba Fog Incident and have attempted to link that to the Attack on Kyoto.

One man no longer viewed these attacks as isolated incidents.

He had seen a pattern beginning with the Odaiba Fog Incident, Digimon being seen breaching the real world, Digimon appearing on a global scale, the Demon Corps attack, Burizalor & LadyMyotismon's brief incursion, and now the Attack on Kyoto. All these recent incidents had one thing in common: Digimon were always seemingly involved directly or indirectly.

That one man was in charge of a secret organizations that's been monitoring these events.

As of now, he's been selected to organize and head up a system to monitor Earth's electronic communications network, secretly monitoring and recording activities whilst act as section chief of the underground organization known as Hypnos.

Mitsuo Yamaki emerged from a helicopter as he and a two agents accompanied him. He meticulously surveyed the localized vicinity through his shades, which concealed his cold and hardened exterior. He saw the chalk lines of where the Artificials' victims were left lying dead. Closing and opening his lighter, the government official anxiously looked around as he heard a few eye witnesses describe 'creatures' dropping in out of nowhere. Then, another described seeing a monkey, a white-skinned elf, and an ice devil marching through town near Kyoto University.

Hearing more accounts of these 'Digimon' sightings put the government official at unease.

He walked past the eye witnesses and momentarily spoke with local officials. Then, he turned and saw a middle-aged gentleman speaking with other officials. Yamaki approached the gentleman and addressed to him publicly.

"Professor Haruhiko Takenouchi, I presume?" Yamaki said.

"Yes, that would be me. Can I help you?"

"I'm Mitsuo Yamaki, newly appointed head of an organization in the Tokyo Metropolitan Government facility. I've been monitoring the activities of these recent incidents since the Odaiba Fog Incident and I wish to acquire information of what you've witnessed today."

"It was a tragedy to what happened to these people," Mr. Takenouchi stated. "I'm thankful I'm alive. My wife and daughter back in Odaiba are surely hoping for my safety."

"I'm sure they'll be relieved to know you weren't a victim of these unfortunate attacks. But, grant me this, you know about these 'Digimon' as the public have now called them?"

Mr. Takenouchi aptly pointed out. "I presume they're creatures from another realm. An alternate dimension... a Digital one. With the advent of technology, I predicted we would see out of the ordinary incidents. We're seeing them unfold right now."

"And your theory was very plausible."

"I wish I wasn't right."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Takenouchi," Yamaki said as he handed the college professor his business card. "Here is what you can contact me. If there's more information you're willing to share, I'll be more than happy to listen. Now, I have to go. There's now been those accounts of mass disappearances in Hinohara and Hinode. We will get to the bottom of these terrible incidents."

"Yes, I will," Haruhiko said whilst shaking Yamaki's hand and taking his business card. He stared over the card, resigning himself to having to share information should Yamaki ever request. But, he wasn't going to reveal the fact his daughter has a Digimon partner, vowing to protect them both if necessary.

"Professor Takenouchi!" A young girl called out, drawing the gentleman's attention. He turned as a long red-haired girl bumrushing toward him. "Professor, thank goodness you're ok!"

Yamaki turned and saw the red-haired college-aged girl walking up to the man.

"Riley Ootori," Haruhiko addressed the young woman. "Thank goodness you're ok."

"Me and my family are being evacuated, but I think we'll manage just fine."

"Riley Ootori? As in the tech genius and top student of Professor Haruhiko's class?" Yamaki inquired to the man and the girl.

Nodding, Riley answered. "Yes, and who are you?"

"Mitsuo Yamaki, and Riley, with your talent, I have a proposition for you."

"Mr. Yamaki, what do you want with Riley?"

The blond-haired man wore a vague smile and turned toward Riley, who gave him an intrigued look. "I hear this is your last semester in Kyoto University. After you graduate this year, how would you like to work for me? I'll need some of your caliber and knowledge to help pump new blood and ensure my organization's growth. How about it, young miss?"

Upon hearing this, Riley and Mr. Takenouchi were gazing at him in bewilderment. Though, in Riley's case, it was like a dream come true. Not even graduated, and at 22 years old, was already being recruited by a highly-ranked government Japanese official. A kid like her would be honored, and right now Riley was left enthralled with this once in a lifetime offer.

"Riley, you don't need to do this if you're not up for it..."

Riley didn't hesitate as she approached the government official. "I'd be honored to, _Mr._ Yamaki."

"I'm happy to hear this. Let's talk in private, Riley."

Watching his top student leave with Yamaki, Mr. Takenouchi was left questioning the government official's shady motives. Even worse he was sure that Riley's knowledge would only be instrumental in the eventual rise of 'Hypnos.' His greatest concern was if 'Hypnos' would be enough to thwart the Digimon-related events, including the recent attacks at Hinohara and Hinode. Will they react in time to repress the monster from the second time pod?

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 69: I Am Your Brother! The Monster with Omega X's Energy!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/3:50 PM**_

"About time you've revealed yourself, monster," the brave warrior addressed the creature of mystery.

At last, the elusive creature has revealed itself from the darkness. The monster was responsible for 15,000 deaths and now an additional 3,000 victims, on top of an additional hundred thousand Digimon across the Digital World.

The creature's reptilian eyes gazed down BanchoLeomon, whose determination knew no bounds. In the creature's grasp, the warrior noticed an seemingly unconscious gang member. BanchoLeomon's eyes and mouth gaped in aghast as he conspicuously probed the creature's 'Ki' and froze in place. Puzzled, the warrior was sensing a familiar vibe from the mysterious creature, whose piercing gaze didn't shift away.

_Wh-What am sensing from this thing? This energy feels too familiar!_

Suddenly, the gang member awoken whilst being held in the creature's tightening grip. He looked up and struggled to break free.

"H...Help... Help me!" The young man pleaded as he turned and called to BanchoLeomon, who still stood frozen in his place.

_It's not possible... this Ki shouldn't be from this monster!_

"Help, man! I'll give ya anything ya want!" The gang member shouted, pleading to the warrior standing away from him and the creature. "I'm the only one left in the gang! This thing just jumped us and ate all my boys! Then, knocked me out! Hey, are you listening?"

BanchoLeomon bluntly reproved the creature in question. "I'm not sure if you can comprehend my tongue, monster, but let him go. A life is a life, even as low as street trash." He could easily discern the gang member as a man who's looted and attacked innocent civilians for his sick pleasure. Now, it was as if karma came back to get the man and his former gang.

The creature didn't budge from its position, until it finally complied and dropped the gang member.

As the man crawled over to BanchoLeomon's side...

_**Swish!**_

_**Shick.**_

...until, the creature stabbed its stinger right through the man's back. The pathetic man howled with excruciating pain as BanchoLeomon's face contorted with horror. The stinger began siphoning away the man's internal energy and eventually his innards, albeit all through the stinger and sucking it through the tail. BanchoLeomon watched the grotesque consequence of events as the young man's face seemingly began to melt as his life force was being drained away. The man's screams ceased as he was nothing more than a husk of dead skin as even the skin seemed to fade away. All that was left were the gang member's clothes scattered on the street.

The creature withdrew its tail from the article of clothes as it curled over behind its back.

BanchoLeomon then heard what resembled a low clicking sound, which was accompanied by a low-sounding bug-like hiss and tone.

"That human vermin is out of the way. You're next, BanchoLeomon."

Abruptly taken aback by the creature's shocking remark, the warrior readily stood his ground. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The elusive monster didn't give BanchoLeomon an immediate answer as it clenched it fists. Then, it invoked and expelled a powerful force of energy, which blew away several kilometers of the localized area, including sections of buildings and sent numerous vehicles sailing across the vicinity. An overwhelmed BanchoLeomon felt the tremors emanating from the monster's brief power. Then, the creature powered down his power demonstration and lowered his ground, leaving BanchoLeomon in a state of confusion.

"What are you?"

After a few clicks, the creature's orifice-shaped mouth formed a devilish smile. "You're looking at you _brother_."

A tense BanchoLeomon was left in even more disarray upon this 'revelation.'

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/3:54 PM**_

Azulongmon and Gennai painstakingly monitored the confrontation through the dragon's viewing orb. They assessed BanchoLeomon's power and measured it against the creature, who seemingly possessed an ambiguous vibe to it. Gennai watched with uncertainty of where this battle would go. Quite honestly, not even the Sovereigns were able to perceive how this skirmish will end.

"Our BanchoLeomon's sake, I hope all the powers you and the other Beasts granted him will be enough," Gennai vividly said, watching the warrior and the creature's intense face-off.

"_**By our admittance, we're not sure how this confrontation will turn out. My fear is this creature will likely be the greatest threat to two worlds if not stopped in time.**_"

"X and Simms are following Dimitri and Keke over to the location, Lord Azulongmon."

Nodding sagely, the majestic dragon god affirmed. "_**Yes. Let's hope they get there in time. But, with our powers bestowed to him, BanchoLeomon should by all means have the upper hand.**_"

Zhuqiaomon growled deeply as he scanned the orb. "_**BanchoLeomon would be wise to vanquish this monster quickly. The sooner, the better!**_"

Gennai intensely fixated a glare over the orb. _C'mon, BanchoLeomon, you're our hope now until Omega X recovers and the Ascendants combine their powers to defeat the Artificials. _

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/Room #1306/3:57 PM**_

Suddenly, back in the apartment, everyone gathered in the living room to depart. The Digi-Destined, their Digimon, the Kamiya family, and the Digital Humans lied Tai and Agumon on the floor while collecting extra luggage to take with them. Then, it didn't take long for Sam, Tike, Kara, David, Patamon, Gatomon, and even Kari to sense an unsettling energy source emanating from a far off location outside Tokyo. The Digital Humans, the two Digimon, and Kari headed outside the house as they stared off across the skies, feeling the ominous vibe gripping them.

"What's up, guys?" Davis exclaimed as he headed out the door.

Yolei called back to the group. "We're just about to leave! What's the problem?"

"Maybe they sense some bad omen?" Cody wondered.

Armadillomon blinked. "Those androids maybe?"

"No, because these Artificials supposedly don't give off energy," Izzy pointed out. "At least what's what Sam and the others told me."

"Sam! What's going on?" Ken asked as he hurried out and stood next to the purple-haired teen.

The Digital Humans all wore the same serious and determined glares.

TK walked up behind Kari, getting used to her new ability of sensing dark energy sources. "You can sense it, Kari? What is it?"

"This Ki... I've definitely sent this somewhere before!" David exclaimed.

Tike gaped. "Holy hell! That's Burizalor's Ki! There's no mistaking it!"

"And I also sense LadyMyotismon, too!" Kara added.

Kari gasped. "Yeah..."

xxxxx

_**35 Miles from Hinohara/3:59 PM**_

Suddenly, Dimitri, Keke, X, and Simms abruptly stopped as they, too, could sensed a number of familiar energy signatures from various locations. Some of them good and others were supposedly dead evil powers.

Faith poked his head through Dimitri's coat and sensed the energies. "Whoa, I can sense a lot of them, Dimitri!"

X froze in place as he turned toward Keke and Simms. "Feel that? That's... Omega X's power!"

"Yeah, and even my father's!" A disturbed Keke said.

Dimitri nervously nodded, confirming all the familiar energies he, too, could easily discern. "Omega X, father, and BanchoLeomon. Not to mention, Burizalor and LadyMyotismon. And a whole amount of others."

"But, that's impossible, Dimitri!" Simms interjected. "You killed Burizalor and LadyMyotismon recently!"

"And Tai's still sick! He shouldn't even be up now!" Keke exclaimed.

The masked man assessed the situation. "You're right. And supposedly dead enemies are popping up? I would know if there had been fugitive souls slipping past dimensions. None of this is adding up, guys."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/Room #1306/4:01 PM**_

Kari hurried back in the house, seeing Tai and Agumon still sound asleep on the living room floor. She dashed out the door and reconvened with the others.

"Tai and Agumon are still inside!" The Bearer of Light announced to the group.

Sam nodded. "I'm sensing our Kis, too, guys."

Tike and Kara shouted in unison. "You mean there's clones of us out there or something?"

David asserted. "Maybe Datamon left secret clones of us running about to throw us off?"

"I highly doubt it. Dimitri blew up Datamon's entire lab after the true Artificials were released," TK pointed out.

Davis gritted his teeth and stomped his foot out of frustration. "Then, what's going on here? Is this some crazy joke?"

"It might explain the creature that might've come from that shell, guys," Ken proclaimed as everyone fell into silence.

"Let's go follow Dimitri and the others, guys!" Veemon declared as he turned toward Davis and Ken. "Me and Wormmon can form Imperialdramon."

"Then, we can catch up with ya'll," Sam stated.

Gatomon exclaimed. "Well, what are we all waiting for then? Let's get a move on! Kari, we've got work to do with Tai and Agumon!"

"Right!"

As Tike, Kara, Kari, and Gatomon headed back into the apartment, the others left to follow Dimitri and company's direction to confront the creature. As Davis and Ken helped Veemon and Wormmon to form Imperialdramon, Sam and David took off with Angemon, Imperialdramon, and Silphymon to investigate the latest developments in Hinohara. Wasting no time, whilst carrying Davis, Ken, TK, and Yolei, Imperialdramon rocketed off at blinding speed with Silphymon, Seraphimon, Sam, and David.

xxxxx

_**90 Miles from Hinohara/4:03 PM**_

After taking time to cool his mind, Metalla X was a loss for words by what he sensed now. Once he felt familiar Kis emanating from Omega X, Burizalor, BanchoLeomon, LadyMyotismon, the Nightmare Special Squad, the Digital Humans, and even himself, he spaced out and tried to comprehend these latest and shocking developments.

"What's going on here? Nothing is adding up at all...!"

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:04 PM**_

BanchoLeomon wore an intense and petrified look as he faced the elusive green-skinned monster. "What are you exactly? I demand you tell me all you know!"

After a few insect-like clicks, the creature answered with a low, bone-chilling tone. "Why ask such a pointless question after I've _consumed _you?"

Ceasing his tense demeanor, the brave warrior smiled comfortable and became at leisure. "You don't wish to talk? Fine, I'll just have to kill you without provocation."

"Oh, ho, ho. BanchoLeomon, one of Digital World's famed warrior, kill me? I'm flattered."

"You know so much about me," BanchoLeomon chortled as he clenched his fists and produced a bright orange-red aura, which exploded and flared around his body like a raging inferno. His flaring aura exuded a powerful wave, which pushed outward and repelled the creature back a few feet back. As the creature stood his ground and resisted the force, BanchoLeomon exerted more force and gathered the holy energies he received from the four Sovereign Beasts. "Sorry, but the BanchoLeomon you're familiar with is gone forever. Just who the hell do you think I am?"

"What?" Taken aback, the monster sensed a new influx of energy exuding from his adversary. _These energies... what kind of enhancement did he receive to empower him?_ Rearing his head forward, it smiled and grinned with ecstasy. "Who the hell are you, you say? You're not the same BanchoLeomon as before?"

"You're not as slow as I thought, monster."

xxxxx

_**27 Miles from Hinohara/4:06 PM**_

As Dimitri, X, Keke, and Simms were closing in toward the location of the battle, they sensed the approach of their friends behind them. They turned as Sam, David, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, and Silphymon came right behind them. The four fliers slowed their their flight pace to allow their colleagues to catch up.

"Guys! Thank god we were able to catch up!" Sam exclaimed.

David flew right up to X and Simms. "Yo!"

"Guess it can't be helped," X chuckled. "You all felt those Ki signals just now?"

"Holy hell, what's going on?" TK shouted.

Davis quickly added. "These guys claim they can sense Omega X and a bunch of others!"

"Yes, we can also feel someone else," Dimitri said. "Just a minute ago, another power just blew up out of nowhere."

"It's BanchoLeomon," Simms answered.

"Wait, BanchoLeomon?" Ken asked.

Keke, Sam, David, and Seraphimon immediately recognized the brave warrior's energy signature.

"Hey, yeah! Now this is some awesome power!" David cried out.

Keke added as her smile broadened. "So, he actually did it."

"Did what exactly?" TK asked.

"BanchoLeomon left to see Azulongmon and received a substantial power boost from all four Sovereigns," X briefly explained, entailing what measures BanchoLeomon had taken to gain his new power enhancement. "With the power and wisdom from all four Sovereigns, BanchoLeomon, he's gained a power called Burst Mode Limit, a power achieved by warriors of his caliber. Think of it of a Digimon's way of achieving an Ascendant-level power. He's now what you would call an 'Ascendant Digimon.'"

"And it took the energies from the Holy Beasts to accomplish this?" Yolei inquired.

Silphymon asserted. "That's incredible. BanchoLeomon must be the strongest of two worlds now."

"Perhaps, but we have little knowledge of this mysterious enemy we might face," added Simms.

"Regardless, BanchoLeomon is just awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

Dimitri was left speechless. "Amazing. I never imagined this was possible. BanchoLeomon, you're an incredible guy."

"We're about halfway there, guys! Try and keep up!" X announced to everyone as they caught on and rocketed through the skies.

"Here we come, BanchoLeomon!" Keke exclaimed.

"Can't let him hog all the action!" Davis boasted whilst pointing ahead toward the far distance. "Let's go, Imperialdramon!"

"We can't miss out on this!" Yolei said.

Dimitri smirked. "No, we don't."

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:09 PM**_

BanchoLeomon continued gathering and channeling Ki throughout his body. Intense Ki sparked and seemingly danced around his body like electricity, exuding a tremendous output of power.

"Don't you think it's quite convenient? You managed to wipe out this entire population in little time."

"Yes? What of it?"

BanchoLeomon smirked with sheer confidence. "_Now_, I don't have to worry about holding back!" With that, he put out his right hand and channeled an influx of energy through his palm. Energy seeped through his hand and condensed into a ball. "I'm going to bring justice to those Digimon and humans you've consumed! REPENT, YOU MONSTER!"

"EH?" The creature quickly put up its guard and crossed its arms in front, preparing for the worst to come.

Attacking at a movement exceeding super sonic level, BanchoLeomon thrust his right fist, imbued with glowing hot orange light, and expelled a massive beam. "_**Burning Bancho Punch!**_" The warrior of justice dished out a punishing, city-block crushing attack that blasted the creature head-on.

"GAAAAH!" The monster screeched as the reverberating blast impacted him head-on and blasted it backward. Its eyes widened in shock whilst being overwhelmed and caught in an ensuing explosion that covered nearly all of Hinohara, blowing away the entire town section. Caught in the wave, it seemingly vanished behind the light.

Resounding shockwaves followed the massive explosion engulfed Hinohara.

xxxxx

_**27 Miles from Hinohara/4:11 PM**_

Even from afar, the entire group watched a dome of energy materialize in the distance. The Digital Humans sensed the output of incredible power expended during that last blast, which sent shockwaves toward the group, leaving them in complete aghast.

"That shock wave!" Dimitri exclaimed.

Faith added, poking his head through the time traveler's jacket. "What incredible power!"

"Sheesh, that was the power given to him by the Sovereigns?" Sam said.

David was left bewildered. "Like, whoa..."

"Look at the sky ahead!" The Bearer of Kindness pointed toward the brightened sky where the energy dome materialized.

Simms turned toward X. "Well?"

"The battle has officially begun," the masked man simply answered

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:13 PM**_

At the wake of BanchoLeomon's landscape clearing, he stood his ground with one hand outstretched. He remained entirely focused and firmly established his place as the one warrior to engage the Artificials and this elusive creature. With the composition of his, other warriors, and now the Sovereign's powers within him, the brave warrior reached a level where few warrior Digimon could ever hope to achieve. He reached his pinnacle of greatness.

As the smoke cleared around the debris, BanchoLeomon carefully scanned the wasteland where the town once stood.

xxxxx

_**50 Miles Past Kyoto/4:15 PM**_

Meanwhile, sensing the sudden substantial power emanating, Jax stopped the truck and opened the door. He stepped out and stood near the edge of a rock face. Sonja walked out and stood beside her twin brother, facing the same direction. They seemingly just stared out toward the mountains and the open spacious forests.

"Did you just feel a shudder in the air just now, sis?"

"Yeah, I did."

Jax deduced. "Must have been quite a volcanic eruption to be felt this far off."

"Actually, it was felt from a suburb in Hinohara in the Nishitama District," BlackWarGreymon confirmed as he walked out the back of the truck. He approached the twins as they pivoted their view and faced him directly. "Just within the outskirts of Tokyo. There's incredible Ki clashing."

Jax inquired to the dark behemoth. "BW, why didn't you tell us you were equipped with sensors?"

"Well, you didn't ask."

Jax gave a lighthearted smirk. "Well, fair enough. So, tell us who's fighting right now."

"I don't know. One of them feels familiar, but the other is not in my databanks. The former with the familiar Ki has power on par with the two of you."

"What?" The astounded male Artificial was left somewhat in awe. Then, his mood shifted back to his calm and collective demeanor. "Just as I thought, another Datamon flaw. You sensors are whacked. There's no power in two worlds that rivals my own. Let's cut this crap and go on."

Sonja sighed as she and Jax walked past BlackWarGreymon. "Let's get going, BW."

BlackWarGreymon stared off to the direction where he felt BanchoLeomon's Ki. He turned and shook his head as vague images of him and the same brown-haired teen laughing with each other came to surface. _What? More ambiguous images? They just keep coming at random intervals. What do these images entail? I... I must... no, I've got an objective to complete. _

With that, BlackWarGreymon closed the door behind him and settled in the back, folding his arms while the truck continued onward toward Tokyo.

_I have to know... who is that boy that keeps turning up countless times? What am I supposed to know?_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/Inoue Convenience Store/4:17 PM**_

Upon departing from the Kamiya residence, Jun Motomiya arrived to find Yolei's sisters Momoe and Chizuru waiting for him. She ran up and hugged Momoe, one for being her best friend from school. The longer-haired brunette, Momoe, returned a hug to her friend as the short-haired blonde, Chizuru, walked up to them.

"You wouldn't believe all that's going on! First Davis leaves, and then Tai comes down with a horrible sickness! Matt goes missing, and there's that attack on Kyoto."

Momoe nodded, keeping up with Jun's consistent yammering. "I'm just glad to know Yolei and her friends are doing ok."

"Ah, but they've gotten themselves in another pickle," Chizuru pointed out. "They willing go out of their way just to protect us from these monsters."

"Yeah, and now they just left to take Tai somewhere. I don't know where," Jun said. "Davis left with a few others to Hinohara..."

"WHAT?" The Inoue sisters exclaimed after hearing the latest reports of the terrible incidents in Hinohara, including the sudden mass disappearances of the population. "Are they crazy?"

"I said that, too, but they wouldn't listen."

Chizuru sighed. "I just hope whatever they find out out, they can stop it."

Momoe folded her arms, firmly nodding her head. "Don't you just wish there was something we could do to help them?"

Facing the television which featured Kyoto coverage, Jun concurred. "Yeah, and all these rising incidents! Don't you wish we had our own Digimon and like formed our own Digi-Destined team?"

The Inoue sisters gawked at Jun's latest hair brain idea. "...Eh? Our our Digi-Destined team? Really?"

"Yeah, but I know we don't have Digimon. Don't you ever wonder which Digimon would be ours?"

Momoe dismissively nodded. "No, but I don't think we're cut out of that stuff. Yolei is good at it."

"And we can be just as good! C'mon, use your imagination! Besides, someone around here has to respond to all these incidents sooner than later!"

Chizuru shrugged. "I guess, but we'd need those Digivices they use first and foremost."

"And just the three of us?"

"Nah, maybe Mantarou and Jim, too!" Jun declared. "A five-person collab team! What do ya'll think of that?"

The sisters responded with deadpan expressions as Jun awkwardly made herself look like a bigger fool. Jun conceded and sunk her head.

"Though, I do admit I'm curious what Digimon we'd end up with... guess we'll never know," the older brunette affirmed.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tokyo/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/4:20 PM**_

As Tai and Agumon were laid to rest in the grandparents' bedroom, Yuuko, Susumu, Sora, Biyomon, Kari, and Gatomon stayed in the room to look after them. Meanwhile, Cody, Armadillomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon established a meeting room in an office room. This allowed for the group to do careful planning whilst Izzy continues to communicate with Gennai via his laptop. Tike and Kara readily were about to make their next initiatives.

"Ok, so we got Tai and Agumon here," Kara said.

Tike added. "We're about to head out to meet with the others soon."

"You two be careful," Izzy advised the twins.

"Like hell we will be fine!" Tike and Kara boasted.

Cody sighed. "That's reassuring."

With that, Tike utilized his Instant Movement as Kara put her hand on him. The twins teleported out and relocated themselves near a vicinity where their friends were heading en route to Hinohara.

"I hope this works out well, guys," Palmon said.

Mimi sat down as all she could think about were Dimitri and Keke. She turned and faced a window, gaining a view of the beautiful outdoors.

Tentomon shook his head as Izzy. "After all this, we really got our work cut out for us, Izzy."

"And that's an understatement, Tentomon. I hope the others get to Hinohara and find out what kind of monster we're dealing with."

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:22 PM**_

The ruins of Hinohara. In one blast, BanchoLeomon reduced it into a near wasteland with rubble after every life form was swallowed by the creature.

Suddenly, a pile of debris shot up and scattered following a burst of energy shooting through. The creature shoot right up into the air at blinding speed and stopped whilst maintaining a stationary position. It pierced a determined gaze downward as BanchoLeomon readily stood his ground. Clenching his right hand into a fist, the creature pulled back and pushed forward, sending an orange stream of energy toward BanchoLeomon.

"_**Flash Bantyo Punch!**_" The creature screeched, firing a fist-empowered beam, which hurtled to BanchoLeomon.

Shocked by the creature's choice of attack, BanchoLeomon was almost caught in the moment and let himself get blasted. He managed to backhand the beam with quick reflexes. He gritted his teeth and mulled over how the creature was able to utilize his own attack.

"T-That was my attack!" BanchoLeomon gritted his teeth as he looked up as the creature shot up in front of him. The creature threw a punch, which BanchoLeomon countered as the two went into a flurry of fisticuffs that shuddered the wasteland. BanchoLeomon thrust himself into the air and followed the creature around, swerving around each other, He timed all of the creature's attacks and parried its blows.

The creature threw a punch, but BanchoLeomon glided up out of its reach. BanchoLeomon swerved right around the bewildered monster and landed a kick to the small of its back. The enigmatic creature stumbled forward after doubling over from BanchoLeomon's kick. The creature whirled around and saw BanchoLeomon throwing a kick. It sprang back 20 feet and forged a distance between each other. But, even as far as it went, BanchoLeomon managed to outpace the creature and came up behind the creature and kicked it across the desolate landscape. After quick recovery, the monster stood up and turned around. He received a kick boot to its face and sent sailing into the air. BanchoLeomon rocketed upward in pursuit of the creature and came up, landing a vicious elbow strike into the creature. As the creature plunged downward, BanchoLeomon flew down and prepared to meet the flailing creature head-on.

However, it stopped right a few inches from BanchoLeomon's face and shot up. BanchoLeomon followed the creature to the skies and engaged it in rapid aerial battle. After a few seconds of fisticuffs, BanchoLeomon drew out his Dankon and slashed the creature's back.

"_**King Lion!**_"

Following one slash, the creature was sent plunging to the ground below and left laying on the street debris.

As BanchoLeomon descended, the creature steadily pulled itself out of the debris and faced his adversary down.

Powering down his flaring orange aura, BanchoLeomon scoffed irritably. "Surely that's not all you've got? I can't have been mistaken when I thought you were a monster."

The sinister creature clicked and hissed, albeit laughing. "Heh, heh, considering I'm not even in my _perfect form_, you're not too bad."

"Perfect form? Is that why you've been attacking those Digimon and helpless people?"

"Ha, very perceptive of you, BanchoLeomon. I extract their bio forces as sources of energies."

"Then, answer me! Who sent you here through that time pod?"

Upon hearing this accusation, the creature's face conveyed slight shock, but he relaxed and alternated his gaze afterward. "...I sent myself. That machine was too small for me, so I had to revert to my egg stage. I'm intrigued why you know so much about the time pod I used to get here." After a few insect clicks, he chortled and cupped his hands forward. "But, I bet you weren't even aware of _this!_" With that, he dropped into a familiar stance done by WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, and Omega X. He lowered his cupped hands to his right side and invoked a chant that BanchoLeomon was most certainly familiar with. "..._**Ter**_..." An evil grin adorned the creature's orifice mouth. "..._**ra**_..."

BanchoLeomon nearly paled and gaped in aghast, almost petrified at first glance. _T-That stance! N-No, it can't be!_

"..._**B**_..."

xxxxx

_**90 Miles from Hinohara/4:25 PM**_

Metalla X sensed the familiar Ki invoked from afar. His face contorted with bedazzlement. _Omega X?_

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Hinohara/4:25 PM**_

Once Tike and Kara joined the group on their way to Hinohara, everyone stopped as the warriors sensed Omega X's power emanating from their soon-to-be destination. Dimitri, X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David all shared the same perplexed looks as their expressions said it best.

"Guys?" Davis asked.

Yolei asserted, looking concerned. "What happened now?"

"We... We can feel Omega X again," Dimitri confirmed much to everyone's shock.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tokyo/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/4:26 PM**_

Kari gasped as she stood up from her chair and turned toward the window. She frantically alternated her view between her bedridden brother and the window.

"Kari?" Yuuko asked as she noticed a look of distress from her daughter's face.

Susumu watched his daughter facing the window. "What's wrong?"

"Kari, you felt that?" Gatomon asked.

Sora walked up by Kari's side. "What do you sense, Kari?"

"It's... Omega X..." The Bearer of Light murmured.

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:26 PM**_

An orange and blue ball of light materialized inside the cusp of the creature's hands. As the ball substantially expanded inside his hands, the monster locked eyes with BanchoLeomon. The brave warrior gawked in absolute shock. He gaped in aghast and completely unable to comprehend how this creature was able to conjure up Omega X's signature attack.

_How is this possible?_

"..._**Beam!**_" roared the creature, who pushed out its cupped hands and expelled a massive wave of energy. It sent it directly toward BanchoLeomon and watched as the warrior barely evaded the attack.

_IT REALLY IS OMEGA X'S ATTACK!_

BanchoLeomon took to the air immediately and watched the beam blast through a building. The building quickly exploded and was wiped out from the spot. But, as the smoke cloud kicked up, BanchoLeomon was unable to detect the creature anywhere. Then, before he realized it, he sensed swift movement in the air behind him. He frantically whirled around, but still ended up getting caught by the monster. It wrapped its arms around BanchoLeomon's waist, binding and holding his arms down while swerving his tail around.

"YOU'RE NOW MINE!"

As the creature thrust its tail forward, it went straight for BanchoLeomon's vital spot: the chest.

Then, utilizing his quick reflexes, he pushed his right shoulder forward and allowed the creature to stab its tail through the warrior's arm.

Still, BanchoLeomon felt excruciating pain as the tail siphoned away at the data and life energy in his arm. BanchoLeomon witnessed in horror as his arm shriveled up and became thin as the creature seemingly sucked away at his energy, empowering itself at the brave warrior's expense.

"Feh, just your arm? No matter. Your strong life force will be mine to extract!" The creature laughed, taking great pleasure with draining away the life essence of the Digimon.

Then, BanchoLeomon landed a backward headbutt and smashed the creature's face. This quick turnaround managed to get the creature to relinquish his hold on BanchoLeomon. While the warrior managed to escape his own impending death, he was pretty much handicapped with his right arm completely drained and left shriveled. The creature rubbed his face and rocketed down as he confronted BanchoLeomon, who was winded after having his energy drained from the creature.

"Heh, you barely managed to get away, but minus an good arm, I'd say your chances aren't looking good."

BanchoLeomon, against his own pride, conceded to the elusive creature. "You're... right. There's no way I can compete with you like this. You've won, monster."

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, I applaud you. You're at least sensible. And with the addition of your life force, my initial evolution to perfection will be complete!"

"Fine, but I have one request before you finish me... answer me this. Why is it that I can sense the energies from Omega X, myself, Metalla X, Burizalor, the Digi-Destined, and many of my fallen enemies from you? How is it you're able to use my attack and Omega X's Terra Beam?"

With so many unanswered questions, the creature honored the warrior's request and answered.

"Fine then. How can I deny even one meaningless wish?" The creature grinned evilly, straightening his posture. He unveiled his identity in a not-so-vague manner, implying his true nature. "My name is Virus, and I'm an Artificial life form created by Datamon."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Escape Attack, Solar Flash! Pursue Virus the Artificial!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The monster reveals its identity. Ok, I should just call it 'him' from this point forward.

Virus will now make a lasting impression as this arc's main villain.

Oh, I spy a Yamaki and Riley cameo. :D

Do I have plans to make Jun and Yolei's sisters into Chosen? No plans at the moment. That could change thought, but we'll see.

Anyway, send a review and stay gold!


	70. Escape Attack! Pursue Artificial Virus!

**A/N: **Virus reveals the timeline of his origins and how he arrived in present!

A quick plug: AnimatedFord has established an idea pertaining to this series. The idea is based on a proposed fanfic fighting game, which he aptly titled _Digimon Fusion Kai Battle Age_. Follow the link I've provided and tell me what you think: animatedford(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3kh2wu . Take out the (dot)s and replace them with actual periods. Got it?

Credit for video game idea goes to AF. :D

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 70: Escape Attack, Solar Flash! Pursue Virus the Artificial!**_

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:32 PM**_

Virus cackled and taunted the one-armed warrior. "You barely managed to get away, but minus a good arm, I'd say your chances aren't looking good."

BanchoLeomon, against his own pride, conceded to the elusive creature. "You're... right. There's no way I can compete with you like this. You've won, monster."

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, I applaud you. You're at least sensible. And with the addition of your life force, my initial evolution to perfection will be complete!"

"Fine, but I have one request before you finish me... answer me this. Why is it that I can sense the energies from Omega X, myself, Metalla X, Burizalor, the Digi-Destined, and many of my fallen enemies from you? How is it you're able to use my attack and Omega X's Terra Beam?"

With so many unanswered questions, the creature honored the warrior's request and replied.

"Fine then. How can I deny even one meaningless wish?" The creature grinned evilly, straightening his posture. He unveiled his identity in a not-so-vague manner, implying his true nature. "My name is Virus, and I'm an Artificial life form. I was created through Datamon's super computer."

"That bastard again?"

"Not too long ago since barely surviving death after the Chosen defeated the Dark Network, he barely managed to slip through into Earth's dimension," Virus explained the events leading to his initial creation. "Shortly thereafter, Datamon built his hidden laboratory and began to conduct experiments on both humans and Digimon. Then, he started experimenting with building a life form out of the samples of cells and data he gathered from powerful warriors, but the progress was painfully slow and he put it aside. His super computer, however, continued to conduct work for him as he went about manipulating the Dark Towers to extract their powers to build Artificials. As for the cells being collected, he gathered them from Taichi Kamiya AKA Omega X, Yamato Ishida AKA Metalla X, BanchoLeomon, the other Chosen, the Invaders, the Dark Masters, the Nightmare Special Squad, Myotismon, Devimon, Demon, and even those from Chimeramon were harvested, which were then incorporated into a single entity."

Speechless, BanchoLeomon was taking all this information in. He quickly added. "So, Omega X's energy from three to five years ago. The pathetic magnitude of that Terra Beam spoke for itself."

"We were lucky Mutalior, Burizalor, and LadyDevimon all arrived in the Digital World and Earth to incorporate their cells into my being. We could've added Dimitri's, but we've had enough Ascendant power to harvest."

"But, how did you harvest these cells? We didn't spot anyone suspicious lurking around."

Virus asserted. "There was spy robot monitoring your every move since you returned to the Digital World to confront the Invaders. This spy robot is small, approximately the size of a fly. No one would've noticed the tiny spy. It scrapped the cells as it studied you all." He pointed over behind him as a tiny speck became visible, which BanchoLeomon caught onto right away. "Observe. It's right here and collecting data, ready to send it back to the super computer. Perhaps it wants _your_ data!"

The warrior took little chances and fired a beam with his good hand. The beam impacted the tiny insect head-on and vaporized it to nothing.

"Hahaha, it's too little too late, BanchoLeomon. It's gathered all the necessary data and the research is underway as we speak. Though, I won't be complete for another 24 years to be exact."

BanchoLeomon angrily protested. "No! We already destroyed Datamon's lab!"

"The super computer is hidden underground in a bunker."

"I see now," muttered BanchoLeomon, lowering his eyes. He quickly then threw another inquiry to the creature. "But, why did it take three years after you came back to this time?"

"I concealed myself three years underneath the Earth while still in my larvae form. That's how long it takes for me to fully mature from an egg. Now, is that enough questions? May I absorb you now?"

"One last question! Why even come here from the future? What's your game?"

"You see, human and Digimon extractions aren't enough to complete my full growth. I need to merge with two especially powerful life forms. The super computer told me whom I required to merge with. Those would be Datamon's creations - Artificial Models J.A.X. and S.O.N.J.A."

As this revelation came to his attention, BanchoLeomon was struck with absolute shock. Yet, it suddenly dawned on the warrior that the Artificial twins were indeed the most powerful life forms across two worlds. No other current power matches their combined force, and that's not even throwing BlackWarGreymon, the wild card, into the mix.

"You don't mean..."

The creature went on. "When I was finally activated in my time, Artificials Jax and Sonja were gone. I don't know how it was possible. Perhaps Dimitri defeated them. But, fortunately for me, Dimitri still had accessibility of his time pod. I easily killed the foolish boy and his annoying rodent of a Digimon as I stole their time pod. I used it to come here to find Artificials Jax and Sonja... well... here we are as we speak."

"But, why choose three years ago?"

"I didn't. Dimitri had already preprogrammed the machine to that specific year and I just pushed the switch."

BanchoLeomon mentally noted as he eyed the elusive creature from the future. _Now it's all becoming clear. Dimitri probably wanted to come here to tell us he managed to defeat the Artificials in his time. But, unfortunately, this monster robbed his time pod in his place._

"The super computer also informed me of this... once I am complete, I will obtain powers unimaginable!"

"But, why? Why are you obsessed with power?"

"Such a fool's question. The super computer was specifically designed to create the strongest entity across the four Digital Realms! Or, perhaps it's the blood of Ascendants and Burizalor flowing through me that makes me crave for more power!"

"I see now," BanchoLeomon sighed, shifting his eye view from the creature.

"Now? Is it time?"

"Thank you for helping me understand!" The brave warrior bellowed as he channeled the energy bestowed to him by the Sovereigns. Virus watched in shock as BanchoLeomon's shriveled form healed up and was restored to normal. "It's a really big help, monster."

"What? This was just a ruse to get me to talk?"

"I had no choice," BanchoLeomon solemnly declared as he slashed his sword around and tested the flexibility of his healed arm. "Then again, you probably weren't aware I was granted powers from all four Digimon Sovereigns. Virus, even if I take into account of the energy you siphoned from my arm, I'm still more powerful than you. You don't have a chance."

"Oh, ho, so you pretended to let me siphon your energy to get me to talk? How clever of you."

"Don't give me all the credit. In addition to their powers, the Sovereigns even granted me their knowledge of your existence."

"Hmm? So, that's it!" Virus exclaimed. "The Sovereigns converged their powers to you!"

"Feh, took you long enough to catch on, dense fool."

"Well, no wonder you've gotten so strong," Virus hissed as he slowly stepped away and kept his guard up, preparing himself for BanchoLeomon's counterattack. "Still you had me fool. Besides the shinier aura, you haven't changed much."

BanchoLeomon snorted as he slowly advanced toward Virus and readied his sword. "I'm through playing games, creature. I'm ending this now."

Taking a few more steps back, Virus sprang away and sat perched on a pile of debris. He hissed and raised his long tail overhead, readying to meet BanchoLeomon and strike him with his spiked tail.

xxxxx

_**40 Miles from Hinohara/4:40 PM**_

As he rocketed through a rainy and stormy area, Metalla X was closing toward the direction where he last sensed BanchoLeomon and Virus' Kis. He cut through a rock face and blasted through columns of rocks on the way.

_These energies I'm sensing are too befuddling. How is it I can sense Omega X, myself, Burizalor, and all the enemies we've defeated in the past? Nothing is adding up! _

_'It is confusing. Even you can't even comprehend it.'_

_I didn't ask for you to voice your say, idiot._

_'Didn't getting your arm broken by a chick do enough to crush your pride? Oh, whoops... it's still fresh on your mind! My bad!'_

_Shut your mouth, you ungrateful punk. If you were right in front of me, I'd strangle you._

_'Yeah, right. Anyway, we've got more important issues to tangle with.'_

_I'm going to unravel this mystery. I won't require your help, Matty boy! _The Ascendant mentally boasted as he jetted across the skies at blinding speed.

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:42 PM**_

Just then, Virus turned upward and caught an assorted group descending from the skies. He saw X, Dimitri & Faith, Simms, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, Sam, TK, Seraphimon, Davis, Ken, Imperialdramon, Yolei, and Silphymon arrive to give BanchoLeomon the back-up he essentially required. Though, as bothered he may have been, BanchoLeomon didn't say anything to dissuade the group from backing him up.

"So, that energy was from you, BanchoLeomon!" X exclaimed as he approached the warrior. Peering through his mask, X captured a closer view of Virus and clenched his fists. "That's the creature from the second time pod."

"Yuck," Kara turned her nose up at the insect-like monster.

Keke added. "I second that, Kara."

"Well, we've got clear confirmation, Dimitri," David stated. "Right?"

Dimitri nodded in response. "That's the creature that came out of the shell!"

Simms sagely nodded. "...these powers I'm sensing from it..."

Getting a close observation on his adversaries, Virus recognized and probed their energies. He knew if they worked together he'd have trouble dealing with the lot of them, especially with a recovered BanchoLeomon amongst them. The creature noted X's presence. _Hmm, it's the watcher, X. What's he doing here? What an interesting development. _He then shifted his view to Dimitri and Faith, quickly recognizing them. _Dimitri and Faith? Why are they here? They must have been come here by the time pod, too! Feh, fools. I killed them in the future and I'll do it again! _

"Ugh, what a freak!" Yolei shuddered at the sight of the Artificial.

Silphymon concurred. "Couldn't agree more."

"Like I said, yuck," Kara said.

Tike scoffed and carefully probed the creature. "This is the thing that killed all these people in this town?"

BanchoLeomon confirmed, turning toward his cohorts. "Yes. Be vigilant of his tail. That's how he managed to absorb his victims."

"Ok, clue me in. Why is it I'm sensing Omega X's Ki from it?" asked David.

Sam added. "Not to mention mine, Keke, Kara, Tike, and David's."

"Hell might as throw in father," Keke replied.

"Plus, Burizalor, Mutalior, and all the baddies we beat before?" wondered TK.

"I'll tell you all later," the composite warrior promptly stated as he turned his focus primarily on Virus and watched him tilt his head away. "Our first priority will be to finish him off!"

"Oh, ho! Kill me?" Virus chuckled deviously as he slightly turned his head and eyed the blazing sun hanging in the skies. "Do you think it'll be that easy?"

"Holy shit! It talked!" Tike exclaimed.

Davis gritted his teeth. "Hey, pal! You're outnumbered!"

Ken beckoned over to Imperialdramon. "Make sure he doesn't get away!"

Readying his Positron Cannon, Imperialdramon marched forward. "I'm gonna crush this bug."

"You really don't have a chance in this situation, monster," BanchoLeomon talked down to Virus. "You've got me, six Ascendants, and three evolved Digimon ready to take you down."

"I suppose I'll just have to retreat for now."

"No, you won't! That pitiful Terra Beam won't save you from our combined efforts!"

"Wh-What did you say?" TK shouted as he whirled and turned to BanchoLeomon. "Seriously? It can do that?"

"That's insane!" Davis cried out. "What more else can he pull out of his butt?"

"Not just the Terra Beam, Takeru and Daisuke," Virus addressed the boys whilst making a few clicking sounds. "I could probably forge a decent Life Bomb if I wanted."

"And the Life Bomb?" A baffled Simms exclaimed.

"H-How did it know my name?" gulped Davis.

"Tai's gonna be spooked when he hears this!" TK exclaimed.

"Oh? So, Taichi Kamiya is still alive?" Virus curiously inquired.

"Of, course, he is! Why wouldn't he be?" X retorted toward the creature.

_So, he's still alive in this reality! History has changed from what I've deduced!_ The creature from the alternate future thought. He shifted out of his thoughts and didn't yield to his adversaries, despite the overwhelming numbers stacked against him. "I will acquire Artificials Jax and Sonja! You all won't delay me from becoming complete! Not as long as BanchoLeomon is the only one fit to engage the Artificials!" He jumped and ascended many feet into the air. He hovered closer over the sun's rays and placed his hands over the sides of his face.

Tike recognized the hand gesture. "CRAP!"

Kara gasped. "That's-!"

"_**Solar Wave!**_"

_**SHOOM!**_

Virus invokes a blinding flash of white light, which blinded everyone watching. He utilized the sun's rays to maximize the light's radiative beams. Everyone, from the humans to the Ascendants to the Digimon, were blinded and were thrown off their guard, allowing the elusive creature to make a hasty retreat and rocket off into the distance. The minute the blinding light subsided, Virus suppressed his Ki and vanished from the vicinity whilst leaving everyone behind. Even the Ascendants weren't able to pick up on his current whereabouts.

"Damn! It got away!" Dimitri cursed as he was the first to open his eyes. He quickly surveyed the area and saw no traces of the creature's presence.

Faith rubbed his eyes and opened them. "That sneaky jerk!"

"Curse that bastard!" BanchoLeomon snarled out of pitted frustration.

"That was my technique!" Kara cried out.

Tike added. "OUR technique. We use that to catch our opponents off guard."

Keke scowled as she looked around. "Doesn't matter! He's gone now!"

"Enough! He's dead!" BanchoLeomon roared as he flew up and scanned the area from a higher altitude. X, the Ascendants, Simms, Seraphimon, Imperialdramon, and Silphymon flew up to meet with him, all of them glancing around the area in search of the creature.

Seraphimon growled. "Nowhere to be seen!"

"He's suppressing his Ki!" BanchoLeomon announced to the group. "I didn't think he could do that!"

X turned toward Dimitri and called over to the future warrior. "I can try and locate this position. My vision is at least better than all of yours."

"That'll help. I hope you can tell us where he's heading next," Dimitri nodded as Keke hovered next to him. He addressed to her and furrowed his brows, conveying a determined glare. "Sis."

"I know. X, where did it go now?"

X closed his eyes and concentrated. "He's moving... ugh... he's fast!"

xxxxx

_**23 Miles off from Hinohara/4:50 PM**_

Sprinting through an enclosed forest undetected, the elusive Virus distanced himself far off from where his adversaries. He even took no chances and masked his presence completely, allowing him to go under their radar. He cackled and slipped around every tree standing in his way.

"Hahaha, those poor fools! They won't catch me again. They'll have no way of finding me as long as I lower my energy," the creature remarked as a sickening and evil grin adorned his orifice. "I'll just keep feeding on human bio forces undetected and increase my power! And once I've exceeded the power of the Artificials, I'll corner them and merge with my being!" He hopped over a large boulder obstructing his path and advanced further ahead. "My only concern should be the remote control that deactivates them. It'd be a less strenuous task for the Chosen to defeat them if they're immobilized. But, fortunately, that shouldn't be a problem since the remote is likely to have been destroyed!" He continued passing through the forest and jumped over more rock obstructions. "Now then. There should be a localized vicinity around here. I'll just take my time and feed on more bio force. Once BanchoLeomon and his cohorts hone on my location, I'll just slip out undetected... hmm?" Suddenly, Virus hid behind a tree and sensed a powerful Ki sailing near him.

The creature poked his head out and spotted Metalla X soaring through the skies.

"Yamato? Then, he isn't dead either," Virus painstakingly noted. "He's gotten quite a power boost than I expected. I better make haste!" With that, he turned to the left and slipped through the forest to search for the nearest town to feed again.

xxxxx

Having past the area where Virus was last seen, Metalla X pressed toward Hinohara in a hurry.

"One of those two huge unknown powers I sensed just disappeared. The other is still there. It can't be those damn Artificials, because they have no energy to detect. Just who the hell were the two I sensed?"

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tokyo/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/4:52 PM**_

Over at the lake home, the remaining Digi-Destined stayed in the office room while watching the latest news coverage related to Kyoto and the recent 'monster' attacks. As they were glued to their seats, Sora, Biyomon, Kari, and Gatomon remained in the bedroom, looking after Tai and Agumon while the two were recovering. Sora had a plate with an apple. She grabbed a knife and began pealing the apple before cutting it into pieces.

"You sure that apple isn't for me?" Biyomon asked as she curiously eyed the fruit.

The Bearer of Love giggled and pat her Digimon. "Silly, this is for Tai and Agumon when they're awake."

"That's very nice of you, Sora," Gatomon said while sitting on the bed. She pivoted her view from the bedridden teen and Digimon, and watched Kari still facing the window aimlessly. "Kari, come on over here. You've been staring at that window for the last 15 minutes. I can't even sense anything ominous anymore."

Kari snapped to her senses and turned, apologizing. "Sorry. I guess I was still drawn in by those powers I sensed."

"Kari, how is it you can sense energies?" Sora asked the Kamiya girl. "Could it somehow be linked to your Crest of Light?"

"Well, ever since we left the Digiworld and stopped Burizalor, I've been able to sense darkness," Kari explained as she sat on a chair next the bed. She folded her arms on her lap and sighed, looking over her brother. "Having experienced the Dark Ocean myself, now I know where the source of all the darkness that plagues the Digiworld comes from. Since then, the powers from my Crest of Light kicked in and I could better utilize them to sense strong energies. I know it sounds strange, but I'm really drawn toward Ascendants. Like I'm a firefly to their glowing light... ok, that didn't come out right."

"You think I didn't notice?" The perky feline chortled as she hopped into Kari's lap.

"How can I forget about that white light and that entity that used your body as a medium," Sora recalled the few instances of entity possessing Kari back on Spira.

"I don't remember much about that until you guys told me," Kari said. "Recently, the light has compelled me to seek out the Ascendants for some reason. Like I have a higher purpose waiting me..." She caressed her brother's face and smiled. "I guess I'll have to ask X what this means. He might know what I need to do. If anything, I wish I could fight in my brother's place if he needs me to."

"Kari..." Sora murmured as she stopped peeling the apple. "You're not the fighting type. You shouldn't have to force yourself into a situation you don't feel you're up to."

"I know, but the entity... she... she seems to think I'm ready for my light to evolve to better resist the forces of darkness."

Gatomon nodded. "I understand now."

A befuddled Biyomon turned and looked up to her partner. "What do you think, Sora?"

_What is this all about? Kari, could you potentially be an Ascendant? _Sora eyed Kari carefully and tensely gripped the plate in her hands. She set the apple slice plate on the bed and attentively turned toward the Bearer of Light. "Tai will get better, Kari. Once he does, you won't even need to fight, right?"

"I have to... no, I need to. I need to be there with my brother, with TK, with Davis, with X's friends, with everyone else! We've got to be ready for not just the Artificials, but whatever's out there. The forces of darkness are closing in and I have to be ready!" The Kamiya girl reaffirmed her resolve to fight, igniting her Kamiya battle spirit. "I'm a Kamiya. And we..."

"...never quit," Sora repeated as a smile defined her features. "Spoken just like Tai." _I really can see the flare in her eyes. They remind me so much of Tai and X... wait, X? Why am I suddenly thinking of him just now? _She sat down and relaxed in her seat, placing a hand over her face. "Or, I'm just over thinking things. I do wonder... who really is behind that mask?"

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/4:59 PM**_

Everyone backed off as BanchoLeomon bellowed deeply while a bright white aura flared around him. The aura flared and expanded in conjunction with his rage exploding.

"Damn it all! I let my guard down! I should've killed him when I had the chance!" The enraged warrior roared aloud as even the battle-hardened Ascendants backed away. "That thing... I won't allow it to achieve his perfect form! I will find him!"

Suddenly, Metalla X arrived right at the exact moment he saw BanchoLeomon's flaring aura. He wore an aghast expression and gawked at the empowered BanchoLeomon, sensing and recognizing the substantially growing power.

"What? You mean that power... was _him_? BanchoLeomon?"

As Metalla X descended from the air, the amassed group turned and saw the miffed Ascendant walking up to them. Dimitri, TK, and Keke raced forward to confront him,

"Matt!" TK said. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Keke added. "You had us worried!"

"Father..." Dimitri muttered as he watched Metalla X walk past him and advanced on BanchoLeomon.

"Whoa..." Yolei backed off and sensed the intensity exuding from Metalla X.

Davis gulped. "Oh boy..."

"Tell me what happened here," demanded the miffed Ascendant, who waited for an immediate response from BanchoLeomon.

"Well, since we're all here, I might as well..."

"You can explain what you were fighting in a minute, but first answer me this... are you really the same BanchoLeomon? How in the world did your power spike so quickly? Well?"

Dimitri answered for BanchoLeomon's sake. "He gained his boost from the four Sovereigns. He gained a level called Burst Limit Mode."

"Wh-What? The Holy Beasts gave him some of their power?" Metalla X was left utterly speechless as his eyes fell on the composite warrior. _But, the power I felt was superior to mine... as an Ascendant! That's impossible! He's just an above average tier warrior! Even the Holy Beasts' powers don't compare to Ascendants!_

"This is great. Now the whole gang is here!" Tike said.

David asserted. "Yeah, now BanchoLeomon can tell us all what kind of freak we're dealing with."

Keke noted the agitation written all over Metalla X and sighed. _Boy, Yamato must be throwing a pitch fit right now._

BanchoLeomon mused and recapped over the turn of events, which unfolded. _Now what? Even with the powers bestowed to me by the Sovereigns, it won't be enough for me to fight the three Artificials alone. We may have to defeat Virus first, after all._

"Um, BanchoLeomon? We're ready," Sam interjected the warrior, who was deep in thought.

"Ok, everyone. I'll recap on what you need to know. Listen up, because the fate of two worlds are at stake more than ever before."

xxxxx

_**Mizuho/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/Camp Grounds/5:06 PM**_

Having forged a far distance from his adversaries, Virus descended through the forest and landed in the middle of an empty road. He turned and surveyed the area, noting a giant sign behind him.

"Those fools can't hope to find me at this vicinity," Virus gloated as he scanned the sign situated right in front of him. The sign read '**Welcome to Mizuho**,' which intrigued the monster and stimulated his appetite. "The nearest town... Mizuho, eh? Perfect. I'll collect as many bio forces from this area and clear it before those ingrates interrupt my feast."

Suddenly, he heard the loud cries and giggles near a camp site across the road. The curious insect shifted his predatory view toward the camp site and stalked through the nearest bushes. He saw a bunch of college girls hiking up a hill. He hid behind a tree and painstakingly watched them, staying low profile for the time being.

_Excellent, these fresh and young morsels should relieve my hunger._

Just before he initiated his prowl, another one of the girls raced through the hiking trail and tripped over a rock. She yelped and held her knee, which fell on a stick.

"C'MON MILLIE! HURRY UP!"

"Ow...! You guys keep going! I'll catch up!" Millie called back to her friends while sitting down and opening her hiking bag. "Now where's the first aid kit?"

While Millie dug into her hiking bag, Virus slowly stepped out from behind the tree. He closed in toward the girl and reared his spiked tail forward.

As he edged closer, Millie whirled around and turned to find nobody behind her. All she could hear were clicking sounds, which he passed off as simply cicada noises.

"Hello?" She blinked and went back on putting medicine on her cut. While she was occupied with her injury, Virus descended from a tree canopy and over the girl's head. Without warning, he shot his tail forward and ensnared the girl, pulling him toward her.

Before she could let out a warning cry, Virus cupped Millie's mouth and jabbed his tail into her gut. As she felt her very life force drained, Virus made the necessary precaution to cup her mouth and silence her whilst adding her energy into his being.

"Relax, it'll be all over soon, child," the creature whispered to her ear, making the clicking sounds she heard a minute ago. "You and your friends will essentially help complete me."

Try as she might, Millie couldn't resist with the creature tightening his grip. Her body seemingly vanished as her clothes plopped to the ground.

Virus reared his head back, sighing with sheer satisfaction. _I can only imagine how Artificial Sonja tastes... if this helpless girl was any indication. Hmm, now for her friends._

Suddenly, the college girls stopped as they turned and waited for their friend, Millie, to catch up.

"Just what the heck is taking her long?" A yellow-haired girl wearing glasses wondered.

A green-haired young woman rolled her eyes. "Millie's playing a stupid prank. That's what. She thinks she can fool us with this cliche horror movie victim routine? That's so 1980s!"

"Maybe we should go back," a red-haired girl wearing a cap suggested. "She probably hurt her leg."

"Fine, let's go."

Unbeknownst to them, Virus was lurking in the bushes and waited as the girls headed back to find their friend. Unfortunately, they weren't about to be greeted by their friend Millie, but instead a monster straight out of a horror movie. Watching them arrive at the exact location, the creature beamed and smiled devilishly.

_Yes, yes, come my little mice. Satisfy my hunger. Help make me complete._

xxxxx

_**Hinohara/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/5:12 PM**_

"...and as you can now tell, Virus is an Artificial life form created by Datamon's super computer. Furthermore..."

After spending more than five minutes explaining, BanchoLeomon entailed them about his confrontation with Virus and how he arrived with the second time pod. Everyone was in a state of disarray after having been informed of the latest and ominous developments.

"MADE FROM OUR CELLS?" Metalla X exclaimed.

Tike pointed out. "Except Dimitri and Faith for some strange reason."

Keke's facial features conveyed disgust. "Can't believe my cells gave birth to that ugly thing!"

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Kara snapped. "That's some shit right there!"

Simms affirmed. "Essentially he can utilize our techniques and then some."

Ken folded his arms. "Yes, and this creature makes Chimeramon look like an elementary school kid's science project."

"If Datamon was able to collect data from that thing, then yeah," Imperialdramon stated.

Davis groaned. "Man, another Artificial? They just keep popping out everyone. Now, we got four to deal with!"

"Yes, that's the story," BanchoLeomon promptly stated. "To stop Virus from attaining his final form, we have to find and kill him, or we find Artificials Jax and Sonja. I's rather deal with the former since Virus will be easier to squish with our powers united. At his current level, he's not powerful. With my power and you Ascendants, he won't stand a chance."

Metalla X scowled as he denied the notion of anything exceeding his own level. _The Ascendants are supposed to be most powerful force in two worlds... no of all the Digirealms! Yet, not only are Artificials outdoing us... now BanchoLeomon's found a way to cheat his way to the top! This is getting frustration! Omega X, if you were here, you'd agree, wouldn't you?_

"Sheesh, now we'll have to find this Virus thing somehow?" Yolei didn't sound enthused.

The Bearer of Hope chimed in. "We're going to have to, Yolei. To keep it from finding those Artificials. Besides that THING..." He conveyed intense anger as he gritted his teeth. "...has Devimon and Burizalor's data incorporated him. How am I going to let this thing get anymore powerful than he is now? I won't allow it!"

Seraphimon watched TK letting his historic hatred toward darkness get the better of him.

_There he goes again but his hate for the darkness. _mused Dimitri. "Uncle TK, it's all right. We'll find him. Rest assured."

"That's right! That thing ain't gonna get far!" TK exclaimed.

X walked right into the conversation after scouring through the vicinity. "Guys, we might need to split up across the country to try and find him now. He could turn up anywhere."

"Would we be able to...?" Dimitri wondered. "Now he's aware how powerful BanchoLeomon is, it'll attack innocent people and go undetected under our radar."

"We need to stop his fusion with Jax and Sonja at all costs!" Sam said.

"Not just this world or the Digital World," BanchoLeomon proclaimed. "The four main Digital Realms and realms outside them will also be in danger. As TK said, this thing has Burizalor's cells in him. He will freely slip through dimensions undetected and find Digimon to feed upon if he isn't thwarted. He will stop at nothing to achieve his ultimate form!"

"Feh, and don't forget about _me_," Metalla X interjected. "Your plots are all so petty. If he wants to merge with those Artificials, let him! There'll be less to fight! That'll be less work. I don't give a damn what my enemies do, I'll just kill them all!"

TK rebuked against Yamato's wishes. "Now I know you're not my brother when you say that! He wouldn't deliberately put us at risk!"

"Yamato..." Keke muttered angrily.

Sam mumbled. "I'd say his idea is even more inane, but that's just me."

"No, don't underestimate him, Yamato," BanchoLeomon addressed the proud Ascendant. "Virus is a greater enemy than the Artificials, and you couldn't even beat one of them."

"Ooooh, sick burn," Tike remarked.

"DON'T YOU START PREACHING TO ME, BANCHOLEOMON!" Metalla X bellowed and took his own stance against everyone's wishes. "Do you want me to start with you?"

Davis whispered to Tike. "He really got under his skin with that one."

"Duh."

"I WILL top myself!" Metalla X solemnly declared. "I'll exceed the Ascendant status!"

The Digital Humans and Dimitri were all abruptly taken aback by Metalla X's determined approach. This was most especially true with Dimitri, who was left speechless.

"Uh... what?" Kara blinked thrice.

Keke mumbled. "Did I just hear right? Exceed...?"

Dimitri added. "...the Ascendant level?"

"Omega X will do the same," Metalla X stated. "I'm sure of it. He'll know what we're dealing with. Well, you guys go about and piddle amongst yourselves." With that, he formed an aura around him and rocketed off through the air whilst disappearing through the distance.

BanchoLeomon stood in aghast. "Is that even possible? Can it actually be done? Transcending the Ascendant state?"

"I'd say so," X immediately answered. "Right, Simms."

"Yes, very likely. It's possible for Ascendants' powers to exceed their limits."

"Say, Dimitri," Yolei turned toward the time traveler. "Even if you go a little bit into the past with the time pod and destroy the Artificials, nothing changes, right?"

"Correct. The future in _that_ timeline will benefit, but it won't alter this one."

"In other words, there won't be any point going to Datamon's lab and destroying the incomplete Virus."

"No, Yolei, there is a point," Ken corrected the purple-haired girl. "In fact, that'll work."

"Ken's right. By doing that, there won't be a Virus in this timeline," Dimitri plainly pointed out the ingenious idea. "Good thinking, Yolei."

"Hey, I'm just awesome like that!" Yolei boasted excitedly.

Sam chuckled as he approached Yolei and Ken. "Where do you think I got my smarts from?"

"Then, Dimitri, you go with Keke, TK, Yolei, Ken, and Sam to the lab," BanchoLeomon suggested as he turned toward the others. "The rest of you will help me find Virus."

X added. "If we can't find Virus, we'll just email Izzy and he'll tell us where they're keeping Tai and Agumon! Sounds good, guys?"

Everyone concurred unanimously with the new plans. Dimitri & Faith, Keke, TK, Seraphimon, Yolei, Ken, and Silphymon quickly took off toward the ruins of Datamon's lab, X, BanchoLeomon, and Simms proceeded to lead the other half of the party to continue the scour around and find Virus at any cost.

Dimitri mulled over his father's bold declaration. _Exceed the level of Ascendant? If he can do it, I can, too!_

_Transcend the Ascendant level, eh? Well, this ought to be interesting, Yamato. _X mused as he jetted through the skies alongside BanchoLeomon. _In fact, Dimitri and the others look interested. Guess I might have to ask Azulongmon to borrow 'that' room again. Tai, Agumon, hope you two will be up and about soon. I doubt you two want to miss out on all the action!_

xxxxx

_**102 Miles from Kyoto/5:17 PM**_

The Artificials were still closing through a forest path and were off track from the road. Jax steered the wheel, veering almost off course and turned around a tree. Sonja began to fume over her brother's frantic driving skills.

"Seriously? You call this a short cut? How can you be sure this will take us to Odaiba?"

"Relax, sis! I swear you have no sense of adventure!" Jax laughed as he seemingly enjoyed the ride. "You oughta lighten up!"

Pushing open her door, Sonja scoffed and opened her right hand. "At the very least, let me clear this forest." With that, she gathered an energy ball and expelled a powerful beam, which cut through several kilometers of forests stretching across the wilderness. In one shot, she cleared away a spacious forest and forged a 'path' for Jax to drive the truck through. "There. How's that?"

"Awww, sis, you're no fun!"

"Sorry, but I still think driving to Odaiba is pointless."

"Relax. We'll get there in no time."

"That's what you said 30 minutes ago."

The twin brother sighed out of exasperation, giving up bickering. "Whatever. We'll get there and then we can find ya some new clothes."

"Thank goodness."

BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes and looked over to the twins. He had another recurring vision of himself dying in someone's arms. The visions were vague, but distinctly showed him what may have led to his untimely demise in another world. The visions were spontaneous and only returned when BlackWarGreymon tried to revert to 'sleep mode.' Still, he remained firm and resolved to complete his objective: killing Tai and Agumon.

Unfortunately for the Artificials, the creature from the future, Virus, was somewhere gathering energy in preparation of his inevitable confrontation with them.

xxxxx

_**Mizuho/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/Camp Grounds/5:19 PM**_

Hastily dispatching his victims, Virus sucked up the remains of the last hiker. As the article of clothing fell on the ground, the creature smiled with sick delight. He felt every bit of energy he siphoned coursing through his body, but it clearly wasn't enough. He required more bio force to grant him power leverage over the Artificials.

"This should be good for the time being," Virus declared as he sprinted off at blinding speed. He zipped through the forest pass and arrived a foot hill near the town Mizuho. An perverted and devilish grin adorned his features as he sensed the collective human energies. "Yes, just you wait, Artificials Jax and Sonja! Just give me a few days! I will surpass you in strength and absorb you!" With that, he dashed steadfast toward Mizuho and initiated his next feast. Deep laughter followed as he reached the town in no time.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Hunt for Virus! Tai and Agumon, Back in Action!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Virus escapes and Metalla X boasts about transcending the Ascendant level. And a bunch of other stuff, yeah.

As the next chapter title suggests, you read right. Business will pick up. ;)

Anyway, send a review and stay gold, my friends!


	71. Hunt for Virus! Tai and Agumon Back!

**A/N:** The pursuit for Virus is on! But, most importantly...

...never mind. Just read, scan, or do both.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 71: The Hunt for Virus! Tai and Agumon, Back in Action!**_

xxxxx

_**Ruins of Datamon's former lab/5:30 PM**_

It took Dimitri, Faith, TK, Seraphimon, Ken, Yolei, Silphymon, Keke, and Sam little time to arrive at Datamon's lab, which now laid in ruins amidst debris and was beyond recognition. After getting approval from Izzy to scour through for evidence, the group disassembled and looked around various sections of the ruins. They found nothing that even remotely resembling a secret underground passage. Dimitri, Keke, and Sam quickly cleared away debris with energy beams. Seraphimon picked up rocks and threw them aside. Silphymon assisted Seraphimon with the heavy duty work.

Yolei shivered as she felt the cool air, rubbing her hands over her arms. "Brr, sheesh! Are we even sure now if there really is a basement We've looked everywhere!"

"Relax, Yolei," Ken reassured the miffed purple-haired girl. "They're just clearing away this side of the area."

"At least, we're making progress," TK said as he watched the Ascendants and Digimon go to work. "We would've been out of luck without these guys."

Just then, Dimitri blasted aside a rock pile and uncovered a metallic panel merged with the ground. He opened it. Inside the panel was an underground tunnel with a ladder. If one were to descend down the ladder, they'd end up in an underground bunker. He whirled around and beckoned over to the others.

"Guys, we found it!" Faith called out.

"This might be what we're looking for!" Dimitri exclaimed as TK, Ken, Yolei, Keke, Sam, Seraphimon, and Silphymon walked behind him.

"Hey, you're right!" Keke said.

"Nice find, you two," Sam added as he hovered through the hole. "Let's go, everyone." He said as he descended through it.

Dimitri and Keke followed Sam into the hole. Seraphimon carried TK through it whilst Silphymon picked up Ken and Yolei. As they descended into the basement tunnel, they saw a pair of steel plated doors, both of which were left open for no particular reasons. Nonetheless, the group sauntered forward and passed through the doors. Dimitri placed his hand on a side wall, trying to find a light switch to turn on the lights in the dim basement lab. He managed to flip the switch as a row of ceiling lights lit up the entire basement, unveiling a spacious lab. Everyone glanced around the room awestruck and saw tanks, a few empty stasis chambers, computers still functioning well on their own (and powered by strong back-up generators), and wires crossing the walls and ground. Situated at the center of the lab was Datamon's super computer, which looked like a giant Dalek, and was also being powered by powerful generators to keep power going even after Datamon's sudden demise. Shifting over to the right corner of the super computer was a large cylinder-shaped tank filled with liquid and inside was a small insect-like organic embryo.

The group were in awe and aghast by their latest discovery. Dimitri, most especially, was astounded by the set-up of Datamon's basement lab. It came to his attention that Datamon worked painstakingly to keep two active labs going simultaneously, and under the radar from suspicion. He was even surprised that it took them this long to even find his lab in the first place.

"Oh, boy! Izzy would sure have a field day in this place!" Yolei exclaimed in shock.

Ken turned toward Dimitri and frowned. "We're not here to get fascinated with this place, Yolei. We've got work to do."

"Besides, this is the lab of a crazy maniac that created a bunch of androids to kill us," Sam stated. "Sorry, mom, but we're wasting this place once we're done."

"I get it," Yolei replied as she surveyed through the lab and pointed to the super computer. "Look there!"

TK glared darkly at Datamon's super computer. "This must be the damn computer that generates the power to this place."

Dimitri and Keke walked over toward the tank, which contained the green embryo. "Look at this everyone. This thing is what might grow up to become Virus."

"How you figure his stages in development?" the inquisitive Faith asked his brother.

"Obviously, it will break free out of this tank," the Ascendant from the future deduced. "Then once that happens, it'll walk out by its own power. Once it grows at full length, it'll eventually shed its skin. Then it will continue to grow... and become that terrible walking bug chimera we encountered not a while ago."

As everyone gathered near the tank, several of them gawked in disgust. Yolei turned her nose up at the embryo, still getting over the fact the creature even shares her own cells. Likewise, TK hated looking at the embryo, but for different reasons. He loathed the notion Virus shares the data of villains like Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon, Chimeramon, Daimaomon, the Invaders, Mutalior, Burizalor, and a host of various evil beings they've encountered. All of these coupled with the Digi-Destined and Ascendant's own cells were incorporated into the creature's base. It was mind-boggling to comprehend that one creature shared all of these cells, data, and powers with no defects. It seemed Virus was a perfectly made specimen, and the embodiment of Datamon's 'perfect' weapon. As much of a monster Datamon was, he truly proved to be a genius in his own right. Even Ken, a self-respected genius for creating Chimeramon, was baffled with how easily Datamon was able to merge cells and data to forge the Virus experiment.

"Gotta give the devil his due," Ken asserted as he eyed the embryo in the tank. "Datamon created something that far exceeds anything I did to create Chimeramon."

"And here I thought UmbraDevimon was the worst you could get," Sam simply put it. "Nope! I'm proven wrong with this!"

Seraphimon watched TK press his hands against the tank and watched the boy wearing a dark scowl. "TK..."

"Let's bust this thing," TK muttered deeply, gritting his teeth.

"Wait a second, uncle TK!" Dimitri replied as he examined the tank.

Faith blinked as he stared at the embryo. "What's wrong, Dimitri?"

"Why can't we destroy it now?" asked Keke.

Pointing over to a table sitting behind the tank, the time traveler led everyone toward it. They saw a pile of blueprints sitting atop of each other. Naturally, Ken, Yolei, and Sam were the first ones to scan through the dusty blueprints. Dimitri and Keke walked over to check on each blueprint they secured.

"Blue prints!" The fascinated purple-haired preteen grabbed one blueprint and scanned over it. "Hmm? Designs and plans for something... you could tell Datamon spent all his free time cooking up a tone of contingencies."

"Not just that, but these are blue prints for his latest Artificial experiments," Ken said, opening up a blue print in his hand.

"Are they for Virus?" Keke asked.

"Guys, look at this!" Dimitri gasped as he opened bigger blue print, which unveiled the plans for one of the Artificials. "It's not the Virus plans, but this is one for Artificial Jax!"

Sam poked his head over Dimitri's find and smiled. "Good find, man!"

"Ken, Yolei, Sam, you guys think you could show these to Izzy, X, and Simms when we see them?" Dimitri asked as he handed the Jax plans over to the geniuses.

Sam took the blue print and nodded. "Sure thing."

Yolei patted her chest as a smile broadened ever so wider on her face. "Leave it to us!"

"Leave this to us and we'll carefully analyze it," Ken said.

"With these plans, we can figure out a way to shut down the Artificials before Virus even gets his hands on them!" The time traveler declared as he turned toward TK. "Isn't that great, TK?"

"Sure is! After we shut down them, Virus won't be able to absorb them," TK replied, tightening his hands. "And we'll stop Virus for sure!"

"Hey, any other plans for the other Artificials?" asked Silphymon.

"Nothing, our job here is done," Keke added.

Just then, Sam turned as he noticed three blinking lights on the super computer. He walked over and checked over labels with names on them. There were nine designated model labels for the Artificials. The nine names were labeled as follows:

_**Bionicmon.**_

_**CyberBoltmon.**_

_**Vectormon.**_

_**BlackWarGreymon.**_

_**J.A.X.**_

_**S.O.N.J.A.**_

_**Elfmon.**_

_**Funkymon/Datamon.**_

_**IceLadyDevimon.**_

_**Virus.**_

Dimitri, Keke, TK, Ken, and Yolei approached Sam as they scanned over the names for the Artificials. The first three were completely new to them as these were the Artificials said to have been discarded as 'failures', as Datamon deemed them. Sonja even referenced Datamon having scrapped every Artificial prior to BlackWarGreymon. They turned and noticed spaces where stasis chambers similar to the ones, which sealed Jax, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon, were completely absent. Dimitri was most especially suspicious and walked over to the empty spots and ran his hand over the ground. The spot was still fresh as black dirt smeared into his fingers.

"Looks like Datamon must've done some spring cleaning around here," Dimitri deduced. "I don't think he'd leave anymore failures sitting around and decided to trash them."

"Well, that's good! The less Artificials, the better!" Yolei sighed with relief.

Sam nodded. "How about we go and waste this place, guys?"

Keke added. "Let's do it!"

Dimitri concurred as he, Sam, Keke, Silphymon, and Seraphimon began opening fire. They fired repeated blasts that cleared away all of Datamon's equipment, including demolishing the super computer, which was the heart of Datamon's network. TK, Yolei, and Ken stormed out through the lab whilst the Ascendants and Digimon did their own spring cleaning. Finally, after destroying the remnants of the super computer, Dimitri, Sam, and Keke turned toward the Virus embryo, which was left unaided. The trio launched simultaneously Ki beams, which seemingly blasted and burned through the tank. The combined beam engulfed the Virus embryo, vaporizing it down to nothing. The future of this timeline was finally secure with no Virus to awaken in 20 years. As explosions erupted from the lab, the Ascendants and Digimon took off through the doors. Silphymon grabbed Yolei. Sam seized Ken. Seraphimon picked up TK. Dimitri, Faith, and Keke flew ahead through the tunnel mouth hanging above. Once everyone cleared the tunnel, the explosions coming from the demolished lab expelled out like a geyser.

Sam opened fire and threw a beam to the ground. "AND TAKE THIS!" He polished it off and blasted a rock face, which crumbled and sealed off the tunnel. The group rocketed off and left what remained of Datamon's nightmarish lab in ruins. The vicinity behind them was left behind a series of explosions, which essentially calmed down as billowing smoke filled the area.

"We sure left quite an impression back there!" TK exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder. "Nice work!"

"Oh yeah!" Dimitri said as he noticed Sam still carrying the blue prints. "Sam, I'll leave the prints to you, Ken, and Yolei. Take them back to Izzy and he'll examine them. Hopefully after X and Simms are done looking for Virus, they can help Izzy. Maybe you can get Gennai involved. We need all the help we need to figure out the Artificials' weaknesses."

"Right!" Sam, Yolei, and Ken cried out in unison.

TK turned toward Dimitri. "You have something else in mind?"

"Faith and I are heading off to see my father," the time traveler pressed with a hint of displeasure evident in his tone.

Keke added. "Let me come with you, Dimitri."

"You come with me?"

"Hey, Matt's my dad, too! We might be siblings from different universes, but we still have the same fathers! So, let me come!"

Dimitri chuckled and conceded to the girl's wishes. "Can't argue with you. Ok, try and keep up."

"Keep up? That's mildly putting it!"

"No offense, guys, but with the way my brother is now... Yamato, the persona that's taken over, might not let you two interfere with his solitude time," the Bearer of Hope forewarned Dimitri and Keke. "He isn't a lone wolf for nothing."

"Believe me Uncle TK," the future warrior asserted. "I don't want to train with a bastard like Yamato either, but I think Keke and I can get through to Matt somehow."

Keke sighed. "It won't be easy, but we can try."

"I imagine he realizes it's far rewarding to train through sparring than alone. Right, sis?"

"Yeah..."

"All right then, you three," TK acknowledged Dimitri, Faith, and Keke. "Be careful and good luck! Tell my brother to come see us when he's ready!"

With that, the group split up midway across their trek. They diverged into two opposite directions. Sam, Ken, Yolei, Silphymon, TK, and Seraphimon headed off east to where they would find the current location of the other Digi-Destined. Meanwhile, Dimitri, Faith, and Keke took the west route as they tried to locate Metalla X's position by sensing his Ki.

Having crossed over a great distance from the others, the two Ascendants and Faith were on route over a vast and grandiose valley landscape.

"Dimitri," Keke acknowledged her brother. "I'm glad to have a guy like you as a brother. Though, we were born in two different universes."

"I'm equally as glad I have a sister from another world. It's mind-boggling, but being a time traveler nothing should surprise me anymore."

"I just hope we're making the right choice. We can both vouch how tough our father can be. This Yamato personality has been dominant ever since he first achieved the power of Ascendant."

Nodding, Dimitri added his own view. "I don't know where 'Yamato' might've come from, but this dark side of father's must have been dormant within him for a long time. It probably took that one jolt that brought that side of Matt out."

"Yamato just might be as equally dangerous as the Artificials."

"True, but I believe Matt is still in there somewhere. He's resisting Yamato, but it not be enough. Keke, we're both going to work to get our father's frame of mind back."

Keke concurred. "Right!"

"But, most importantly, Keke... we both need to break the barrier and exceed the Ascendant level. If father says he can do it, then we both can as well!"

"Now, you're talking, bro."

Faith poked his head through Dimitri's jacket and chirped. "And I'll help in anyway I can, Dimitri!"

"Thanks, Faith, we're going to work extra hard."

Propelling themselves forward, Dimitri and Keke were halfway past Kyoto. They continued to search and soon they'd end up finding their father in an isolated canyon valley.

xxxxx

_**Mizuho/Nishitama District/Outskirts of Tokyo/Camp Grounds/5:45 PM**_

Meanwhile, X, Simms, BanchoLeomon, Davis, Tike, Kara, David, and Imperialdramon landed on the camping and hiking grounds where Virus fed on unsuspecting victims. To their dismay, they found an assortment of scattered clothing laying on the ground. BanchoLeomon and Simms picked up the clothes of the girls that Virus fed on. Davis, Tike, Kara, and David expressed grief for the loss of these innocent people. Just then, Imperialdramon noticed the footprints leading toward Mizuho.

"Hey, guys! Imperialdramon might've just found where our bug friend might've gone!" David called to X, Simms, and BanchoLeomon.

Davis nodded. "Then, we're gonna follow these prints."

"They're leading to that town just across these camping grounds," X affirmed. "Let's move!"

"Right!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

xxxxx

_**Mizuho/Nishitama District/5:53 PM**_

Mizuho, another neighboring town district from Hinode and Hinohara, became the victim of the monster's mass consumption. He interrupted what was a busy afternoon in the daily lives of the Mizuho residents. A amassed crowd of people filled one section and moved around into local shops. Their leisure time would abruptly end as the monster's ominous presence appeared from the distance.

Standing in plain sight of everyone's view, the residents panicked and ran off at the sight of Virus. The devious and meticulous creature advanced toward the people at blinding speed. One by one, he dispatched a large number of the Mizuho residents and absorbed them. More and more people, from adults to the elderly and even children, became food for the predatory creature. Blood-curdling screams filled and echoed across various sections of Mizuho. Using his stinger, he sucked up every human and incorporated their bio forces into his being. In less than an hour, Virus cleared at least 90 percent of the entire population. Even the local police didn't stand a chance as they, too, became nutrition for the abomination's growing hunger.

None were safe and even those hiding were caught. Those who tried to flee by vehicle didn't wouldn't escape the creature's hunger.

After a few minutes of clearing the last remaining 10 percent of Mizuho's population, the local area was reduced to a quiet and still 'ghost' town. The mood were tranquil and eerie. If one could try to comprehend an overpopulated town being wiped out and free of humans, one would think they'd just seen a science fiction horror.

A teenage boy raced into a dark alleyway while looking over his shoulder. He saw no signs of Virus closing in behind him. He stopped as he turned toward a dead end with a wall obstruction in his way. Catching his breath, the teen was fatigued and leaned against the wall. He frantically looked around to see no traces of the monster's whereabouts. Then, as he heard a sound on his right, he noted the wind blowing a can aside. Sighing deeply in relief, the boy let a chuckle escape his lips as he wiped his forehead. After closing and opening his eyes, he saw the barbed stinger hanging over his head. Before he could scream, the tail shot forward and stabbed his chest, causing him to scream out in agony. Virus proceeded to suck away the boy completely through his tail and left nothing but his clothing on the floor.

The last Mizuho survivor was no more.

Virus coiled his tail behind his back and chortled deeply. "Not a bad satisfying meal, but bigger feasts await my presence. Now, onto the next localized vicinity..." Just then, he sensed the advanced approach of the Digiteam. "They're here." He jumped over the barricade situated behind him and bolted through another alleyway, concealing his presence while he was still able to.

xxxxx

Just like the campgrounds, X, Simms, BanchoLeomon, and company were too late. They saw only scattered clothing laying across the streets. Mizuho was nothing more than an eerie and unoccupied town, which once was populated with thousands of humans. Davis knelt down as his eyes expressed grief when he spotted the clothes once belonging to a small child.

"Damn it all!" Kara cursed.

Simms turned toward X. "We're too late."

The masked man focused his view over the empty streets. "He moves too fast for me to perceive."

"This is hopeless!" Tike chimed in. "He can detect our Kis and then he runs!"

"We can't even come fast enough if we suppress our powers!" David said.

Whilst the group were surveying the area, Virus poked his head and stood atop on a building roof. Like a thief in the night, he was able to slip in and out of their radars. He cackled menacingly at the group's futile efforts.

"Oh, you poor fools. Your efforts are all fruitless in the end," Virus evilly chortled as he phased out.

xxxxx

_**140 Miles from Tokyo/6:32 PM**_

The Artificials were still closing in toward Tokyo, but they were much closer. In less than a few hours, they would drive right into the heavily populated capital of Japan. With their outward human looks, they had little to worry about attracting unwanted attention, but BlackWarGreymon would have to stay inside the truck until they've reached the Kamiya residence. Even as close as they were, Jax continued driving along at his usual leisure pace, which didn't do the miffed Sonja any favors.

"So, are we even there yet?"

"Just a few hours away, sis. Even then, we still have a city to drive through. I mean, you don't want to attract any attention, do ya?"

Sonja rolled her eyes. "No, but the big guy back here will.

"He knows he needs to stay concealed until we find Tai and Agumon. Relax, everything is going as we wanted."

"I hope his sister, Kari, and his mother have some good taste in clothes. I want to raid their closets after we're done with Tai and Agumon."

"Right. I did promise you that, sis."

Just then, BlackWarGreymon chimed right in as his eyes flared red. "We're approximately 136 miles from Tokyo."

"Well, thanks for chiming in," Jax halfheartedly joked. "BI thought you were still in sleep mode."

"I've been listening to your back and forth bickering. Don't assume I've been in sleep mode."

"Hey, now, relax, BW," Jax added. "I know you're purely cybernetic, but lighten up a little."

BlackWarGreymon pivoted his head and lowered his face. "Hn, right."

"You'll get your chance to fight Tai and VictoryGreymon, BW. Just have a little more patience. Tell you what. We'll let you give the final blow to them."

Sonja turned and gazed over BlackWarGreymon's still form. A sly and dark smile adorned her features. "You're so focused, BW. I like that about you. If only Jax was like that..."

"Hey, I'm focused! I just want to add some excitement to such a tedious assignment! Besides, being Artificials, we're immortals. We have all the time to enjoy ourselves after we finish Tai and Agumon."

"Eternal life, huh?" the female Artificial leaned back on her seat, whilst attempting to comprehend such a notion of undying life. The back of her head wasn't sure if she could deal with seeing people growing old and dying naturally whilst she retained her youth and vigor for eternity. Eternity was a fascinating, but a frightening notion. "Never having to grow old or die naturally. I suppose... it won't be so bad."

"Now, you're talking, sis. We'll make this world ours to play with forever."

"I guess..." Sonja sighed deeply in boredom while staring out the window. _Or, it could be our biggest curse, Never having to die. Is that what Datamon intended us to be?_

"Even if Tai and Agumon recover, they still won't be a match for us, sis. Like how easily we dealt with Yamato, Keke, Sam, those brats, and that guy. Ascendants are nothing to us."

"Yeah..." she said, seemingly still in deep thought. She watched many road signs pass along by during their long road trip.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tokyo/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/6:56 PM**_

After having arrived at the lake house (with the coordinates provided by Izzy), Ken, Yolei, Sam, and Hawkmon showed the blue sprints to Izzy and Tentomon. They gathered at a coffee table in the kitchen, examining and debating over Artificial Jax's internal designs. They went back and forth over a few options they've considered using to stop the Artificials.

One proposed idea was to build a remote control switch, similar to the one used by Datamon.

Only this new one would be more efficient.

"Judging by these blue prints, we have a ton of work to do," a focused Bearer of Knowledge was drawn in to Jax's internal design. He pointed to the generator installed into Jax. "Incredible. Even I can't comprehend all this. Such a shame Datamon couldn't have been our ally to begin with."

Ken noted the blue prints discreetly. "They're entirely based on human body compositions. Those two were enhanced by bio-organic components. It only makes sense if Virus needs to merge with them."

Sam stood next to Ken and studied the blue print layouts. "We're going to have to pull a few all-nighters for this one, guys. I mean it, we need all the caffeine to keep us awake."

"Yeah, these few tiny cybernetic parts just serve as the key to their weaknesses," Izzy proposed. "We'll probably need to build a remote control or something."

Hawkmon pointed out. "Correct. Datamon claimed he was going to use one before they turned against him."

"All right then, guys! We're going to need to work as hard as we can!" The purple-haired girl shouted in declaration. "Let's get to work!"

Ken, Sam, and Izzy nodded in unison as they moved out with Yolei and Hawkmon upstairs to link a connection to Gennai.

xxxxx

Upon entering the main bedroom upstairs, TK and Patamon made his presence known to Kari, Gatomon, Sora, and Biyomon. Turning around and noticing her friend, Kari hurried over and embraced him. TK returned an open arm's embrace and beckoned a nod to Sora. He noticed the bedridden Tai and Agumon while checking over them.

"They're still recovering, but feeling much better," Sora smiled as she raised the blanket over Tai and Agumon's still forms. "Tai's breathing, especially, has been looking good. We last gave him the medicine an hour ago, but Dimitri's medicine is working out great."

The Bearer of Hope's smile broadened. "I'm glad to know."

"Speaking of Dimitri, where is he?" asked Gatomon.

"Yeah, and where's Davis, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and the others?" Biyomon curiously inquired.

"Only me, Ken, Yolei, Sam, and Hawkmon returned," TK informed the girls in the room. "Dimitri, Faith, and Keke diverged from the direction we took to find my brother and Gabumon. X, Davis, Imperialdramon, Tike, Kara, David, and Simms are out looking for that thing."

"Izzy told us about the creature," Sora said as her friendly features conveyed displeasure. She voiced her view. "How our cells and data from Digimon were put into this Virus thing. It's crazy. I can't believe Datamon went as far as making some super android with all the powers of our friends and enemies."

Nodding, TK couldn't agree more with Sora's reproving statement. "Worst of all, an abomination composed of the enemies we've defeated before."

"How in the world are we going to defeat something like that?" Biyomon exclaimed.

"We have this creature and the Artificials to tangle with," Gatomon reminded those occupying the room. "It doesn't get much worse than a two-way enemy race."

"By the way, where's Mimi?" asked TK. "I needed to go tell her where Dimitri and Keke went off."

"She's outside by the lake with Joe," Sora said to TK. "Kari, why don't you go with him? Biyomon and I will watch over these two."

"Ok then," the Bearer of Light replied as she and Gatomon stepped out of the room with TK and Patamon. She slightly left the door halfway open and walked alongside TK. "So, you saw that _thing_?"

"Yeah, and he can detect energies. Not to mention he's out there in the world somewhere preying on those helpless people." 

Angrily furrowing her brows, Kari clenched her hands into fists. "That monster won't stop until he's satisfied." Her growing anger spooked TK, who was not so comfortable around the darkness himself. "I want to help you guys find that thing and keep him from killing more innocent people."

"You'll get your chance, Kari," TK reassured his friend as they walked out the front door and spotted their aforementioned friends sitting by the lake. "Joe! Mimi!"

Upon hearing TK beckoning toward them, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon turned around. Mimi and Palmon got off the grass as they hurried over to TK.

"TK! Oh, I noticed Dimitri and Keke didn't come back. Are the...?"

"They're just fine, Mimi," he reassured the worried Bearer of Sincerity. "In fact, they left to go find Matt and Gabumon."

"Oh, I see," Mimi said with a trace of vague disappointment in her voice. "I hope they're careful not to bother him. You know... that Yamato side of his and all..."

"I know," TK added.

Kari turned and approached Joe. "My brother and Agumon are feeling better."

"Good, I predict he and Agumon should be up and about in a few days," Joe deduced the duo's recovery process. "But, he should still get bed rest after he awakes up."

"Right..." Kari replied as she looked down to Gatomon.

Gatomon winked playfully. "Relax! They're going to be better than ever and we'll be ready for those cyborgs!" The feline did her best to lighten the gloomy mood around Kari.

"Thanks, Gatomon."

"Yay! Cheer up, Kari!" Patamon chirped as he hovered over next to Gatomon. "It'll turn out all well!"

Gazing up toward the skies, Mimi again prayed for Dimitri, Faith, Keke, Gabumon, and even Matt's safe returns. "You guys. When you come back, let it be all _five_ of you." Though, with the muddled and dire situation at hand, she realistically was not expecting them to return anytime soon.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Fussa, Tokyo/December 18, 2004/1:26 PM**_

One day has passed and the elusive creature's activities now reached another town in Tokyo's outskirts. The unfortunate town to be emptied completely of its inhabitants was Fussa, Tokyo. The once lively town was was reduced to one with no teeming human activity. Like Mizuho before it, it became a lifeless ghost town. The eerie vibes emanating the town was enough to spook anyone out their wits.

Only the clothes of the victims were left behind, whether they were in their homes, on the job, or going about their leisure time outside both. They had little to no chance of escape as Virus picked them off like the fleeting prey they were.

Broken glass was found scattered along the barren streets coupled with broken windows. Cars, once occupied by people, crashed into buildings, poles, and any obstructions in the way.

xxxxx

_**Fussa, Tokyo/Yokota Air Base/1:30 PM**_

There were quick machine gun fire shots emanating from inside the United States Air Force base, Yokota Air Base. Loud cries emanated from people inside one of the many facilities. In little time, these loud terror-filled screams seemingly vanished along with the loud gunfire until only one bold soul remained standing.

A soldier aimlessly fired at Virus, who withstood the gunfire. Every bullet bounced off his chest as he advanced on the man. He lunged forward and kicked the soldier down after he ran out of bullets to shoot with. Pinning the soldier down, Virus uncoiled his tail from his back and hung it ever so close to the man. He then thrust his stinger down and stabbed his chest, causing him to cry in agonizing pain. His screams seemingly faded as Virus absorbed him down to just where his skin faded. He threw the soldier's jacket down and clicked.

"The futility of these specimens' efforts amount to nothing. Oh well. Another town of food cleared off the plate," Virus chuckled evilly as he suddenly heard small whimpering. "Hmm?" The creature pivoted his head and methodically paced toward an office desk where the town's only two survivors were hiding.

Hiding behind the desk were a teen with a short, bowl-shaped blonde hair style and a dark-haired 8-year-old boy. The woman held the child close to hear as they listened to the creature's loud footsteps clicking on the floor. Closing her eyes, the woman stood up and dashed through the back door whilst carrying the child.

Virus viewed the survivors fleeing and grinned. "And it begins..."

xxxxx

X, Simmons, BanchoLeomon, Imperialdramon with Davis, Tike, Kara, and David hurried over toward the Yokota Air Base.

"All of those energies I felt disappearing came from here!" X called out to everyone.

BanchoLeomon scowled under his breath. "Virus, you aren't getting away this time!"

"David, Tike! We're going on ahead!" Davis cried out. "Imperialdramon, let's haul butt over there!"

"Race you guys there!" Tike shouted as he turned Ascendant and jetted off.

David rebuked. "Hold on, Tike!" He, too, turned Ascendant and rocketed forward, catching up with his friend.

"Here we go, Davis!" Imperialdramon bellowed as he flew across to meet Tike and David to the base.

"Hopefully we can find that freak there!" Kara said.

X concurred. "I agree. This is becoming nothing more than a stupid hide and seek game!"

xxxxx

"_**AHHHHH!**_" The girl screamed as she and the child bolted through one of the air base hangars. Without looking over her back, she knew the creature was slowly advancing in pursuit of them. Her heart raced as she not only had to save her own life, but the child's. "Oh god... oh god... oh god!"

"Aunt Talley! Don't let me go!" The child pleaded.

As the child tripped over, Talley turned around and scooped the child into her arms. "Stay with me Kenji!" Raising her head, she saw the creature was lunging forward with his tail ready to strike. She turned the child's head as both closed their eyes, seemingly ready to meet their fates.

_**Shoom.**_

Suddenly, Virus' tail pierced the ground as his two meals disappeared without a trace. He looked up to find Tike and David holding the woman named Talley and the boy. Tike used his Instant Movement technique with great timing to save Talley and the boy from impending death. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode descended from above and landed to obstruct Virus' path.

"Well, well, if it isn't Daisuke, Tike, and David," Virus shook his head and chuckled.

"Nice job, boys!" Imperialdramon commended their rescue job.

As Tike and David descended, they placed Talley and Kenji down.

"At least we saved a cute girl and a kid!" Davis said, giving a thumbs up to the boys. "Nice work!"

Talley turned and gawked at the Ascendant boys. "Uh... your... hair... is all gold and spiky..."

Kenji chimed in. "Wow, you two look so cool! And look at that big thing over there, Aunt Talley! That must be...!"

_Is that one of those Digimon I've heard about? _Talley gaped as she stared at Imperialdramon, who stood several stories high above her. "Unbelievable. They're really real!"

"Um, excuse me," the Bearer of Miracles addressed Talley and Kenji. "You two better..."

"Oh right!" The girl came out of her trance and bowed to Davis. "Thank you so much!"

"Sure, now get going, you two!"

"Right! C'mon, Kenji!" Talley said as she carried the boy toward the nearest airplanes. Once again, she slightly looked back on Davis, Imperialdramon, Tike, and David. _Children with Digimon? They must be the fabled Chosen ones from Odaiba and the world I've been hearing about. _

"Heh, well isn't this sweet? Such peculiar specimens," Virus taunted the group as Davis, Tike, David, and Imperialdramon defiantly stood their ground. "You want to tangle with me? C'mon and bring it, you punks!"

"Let him have it, guys!" Davis commanded the trio.

"Right! let's go, Tike!"

Tike added. "Hell yeah!"

Imperialdramon dashed ahead alongside the boys and readied his Positron Cannon

Virus glided up to meet Tike and David head-on first. Shooting his tail forward, the creature watched as the boys narrowly evaded and revolved around him. Tike and David went for a flying kick behind Virus. Virus jumped up out of their kick range and flew up to meet Imperialdramon. The Mega-level Digimon readied his cannon and launched a few blasts at the creature's direction.

"_**Positron Laser!**_" Imperialdramon bellowed.

Try as he might, Virus used evasive counters to maneuver around Imperialdramon's attacks. He flew right over Imperialdramon's shoulder, forcing the behemoth to open his mouth chest and expel a wave of destructive energy to catch Virus.

"_**Giga Death!**_"

Virus flew around whilst the destructive blasts exploded in tandem. The creature flickered right out of view and reappeared above Imperialdramon. Landing a vicious kick to Imperialdramon's face, Virus knocked him off his feet. Tike and Davis shot up as they attacked Virus with a flurry of punches. Virus evaded the boy's straight punches. He backhanded David aside and swatted Tike with his tail. The creature turned around and saw an airplane about to take flight.

Talley managed to commandeer the plane as she prepared to take off with Kenji.

However, Virus hastily glided forward to catch up to the plane.

"Go after that creep, guys! He's gonna get that girl and the kid!" Davis encouraged the Digimon and the Ascendants.

Quickly recovering, Tike, David, and Imperialdramon jetted forward to stop Virus.

Meanwhile, Virus landed atop the plane and punched a hole through the top. Talley and Kenji screamed in terror as Virus thrust his tail inside to catch them.

Before he could ensnare his prey, Tike and David shot right out of nowhere like missiles. They landed a double headbutt into Virus, pushing him off the top of the plane. Virus fell right on the right wing. Tike and David met Virus on the wing. Imperialdramon hovered behind the creature and reached out to grab him.

Opening his right hand, Virus fired a condensed beam, which mystified and overwhelmed Imperialdramon. "_**Positron Laser!**_" The creature utilized Imperialdramon's own attack and repelled him back.

Davis hung on with dear life while in Imperialdramon's left hand. "BOYS! GET HIM!"

"_**Tsunami Wave!**_" Tike and David hollered, firing blue beams simultaneously at the abomination.

However, the creature swerved out of their beams' reach and let them pass through the skies. He then cupped his hands together and retaliated with a taste of their own medicine. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_" Virus roared, shooting a blue beam that knocked David back. He dodged Tike's punch and jumped back, distancing himself from the boy. He reared back and placed two fingers on his head. "_**Special Beam Cannon!**_" He threw the screw-like beam at Tike's direction. But, as the boy slapped it aside, Virus phased right in Tike's face and punched him hard through the plane.

Tike went through the plane and ended up with his head stuck through the other side of the plane.

"AH!" Kenji cried out.

Talley gawked. "Whoa!"

As he shook his head, Tike opened his eyes to find Virus hovering over him.

"A valiant effort, kid, but you're just delaying my inevitable growth," Virus chortled as he raised his tail over Tike's face.

"GIVE ME ALL YA GOT, SHIT FACE!"

"Oh, ho, ho, you'll make a pleasant meal," Virus rebuked, but before he could initiate his action. He sensed an assortment of energies closing in from the north. The sources he probed came from X, BanchoLeomon, Simms, and Kara. "Hmm, well, you're lucky today, Tike. Your friends came to bail you guys out." Shaking his head, Virus left Tike in his stuck position and glided off through the skies, once again departing undetected.

Just then, David, Davis, and Imperialdramon arrived first to check over Tike. Then, X, BanchoLeomon, Simms, and Kara came at about the exact time Virus was gone.

"Damn! We just missed him!" BanchoLeomon angrily bellowed.

Kara gasped as she rushed over to Tike. "Bro! Oh, crap! What happened?"

"He... punched me hard..." Tike sweatdropped. "A little help here."

X surveyed the skies and was unable to detect Virus' Ki anywhere. "He's concealed himself again. Simms, this really is becoming more trouble than its worth."

"Agreed," the older gentleman concurred.

After Kara and David pulled Tike out, the group departed off the plane and watched as it flew off into the distance.

"We seriously need to start getting to these places faster!" Davis exclaimed.

Tike scoffed. "Even Instant Movement can only do so much if I can't get a lock on his Ki."

Kara complied. "Yeah, but we have to find him before he attacks another town!"

"Let's all head back to see how Tai and Agumon are doing," X suggested. "Tike, Kara, David, you three will need to catch the news for us to find out where Virus attacks next."

"Ok!"

BanchoLeomon growled, clenching his fists tightly and feeling pitted frustration for losing track of Virus again.

"Relax, BanchoLeomon. We'll get him," Imperialdramon reassured the fuming warrior.

As everyone gathered together, they put their search on hold to check on Tai and Agumon's health update. Tike used his Instant Movement to transport him and the group back to the lake home. Amidst the clouds, Virus stealthily emerged and cackled, before jetting off to go into hiding before hitting the next town.

xxxxx

_**Two Days Later**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tokyo/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/December 20, 2004/12:30 PM**_

Back in the lake home, the Digi-Destined and their cohorts gathered in the living room to witness the latest updates on Virus' current activities. It just came to their attention a town in the Tachikawa district was had a population completely wiped out.

An anchorwoman reported on the latest monster attack. "_**...and the monster has appeared in a city in Tachikawa! Half of its residents have reportedly disappeared inexplicably.**_"

Gritting his teeth, BanchoLeomon grew tense. "Damn it! Now he just hit another city!"

"The first once since we last saw him!" Tike said.

Kari furrowed her brows. "That does it. Let's go after this thing!"

xxxxx

Few minutes pass...

Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon stood outside the lake house as Imperialdramon ascended into the air.

"Guys! Be careful out there!" Sora called out to her friends.

The large dragon jetted off into the distance at blinding speed. Standing aboard Imperialdramon were X, BanchoLeomon, Davis, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Tike, Kara, David, and Simms.

"Virus won't notice us if we fly a higher, Imperialdramon," Cody stated.

BanchoLeomon interjected. "He's a lot more clever than you think. There's no way we'll find him if we move in too close."

"Then, we'll find a way around it!" TK exclaimed.

Kari sat down and sighed. "I really hope brother and Agumon are up soon."

Gatomon hopped into Kari's lap. "They looked a lot better the last I checked on them."

"It just depends on them, Kari," X addressed the younger Kamiya sibling. He turned and mused in thought. _Make me a believer, Tai. You have to be up before the Artificials turn up._

xxxxx

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Everyone in the living room felt a tremor emanating from outside. They heard a loud screech resounding near the lake. Yuuko, Susumu, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon were nearly knocked off their feet. Sora and Biyomon sprang up first as they turned toward the direction where the lake was situated.

"It's coming from outside!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Earthquakes here?" Joe frantically wondered, picking up his glasses off the floor.

Yuuko gasped as she raced upstairs and opened the bedroom door. She abruptly called out to everyone downstairs. "Everyone! Tai and Agumon are not in their room!"

Upon hearing this, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon rushed outside the front door. They watched in awe and bemusement as VictoryGreymon cut through through the lake's surface with his sword. Tai was spotted standing beside his Digimon. VictoryGreymon reared back, cupping his hands to his right side and expelled a massive orange beam, which hurtled through the lake and blasted a rock face into rubble.

"TAI!" Sora, Mimi, and Joe exclaimed in unison.

Overhearing his friends beckoning to him, Tai smiled and waved. "Hey, guys. Been while."

Sora bolted across as she ran over and gave Tai an open arm's embrace. "Tai! Thank goodness!"

Tai returned a warm embrace to his girlfriend. "Sora, sorry I worried you and the others. I'm all better now."

VictoryGreymon turned around as Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon approached him.

"You're feeling better, VictoryGreymon?" asked Biyomon.

"Never felt better!" VictoryGreymon declared, flexing and lifting his right arm up.

"Thank goodness," Mimi said, almost teary-eyed.

"Looks like that medicine did its trick!" Joe said.

"Hey, you're fully dressed!" Palmon noticed Tai in his full wardrobe.

"Aren't you still recovering?" asked Mimi.

Sora slightly furrowed her brows, almost chiding him. "You should still be in bed, Tai."

"I heard everyone talking in my dreams," Tai addressed his friends whilst staring off toward the lake. "Even while I was out, I have a good idea of what's been happening."

VictoryGreymon growled. "Something terrible has happened again. We're needed."

"But, it's too soon for you to fight, you two!" Biyomon pleaded to them.

Sora walked up by Tai and noticed the serious demeanor etched on his face. "...you'll die if you get carried away."

"Relax, Sora," Tai smiled to the Bearer of Love. "VictoryGreymon and I won't fight yet. If Matt and his Ascendant form can't win, what chance do me and VictoryGreymon have? We plan to conserve our strength and..." He deeply focused and narrowed his eyes, readying himself for the next great challenge awaiting him and VictoryGreymon. "...transcend the Ascendant barrier." The Bearer of Courage's renewed declaration put his friends at unease and left questioning his decision. "If Yamato wants it badly, VictoryGreymon and I will claim what will rightfully be ours."

Sora eyed Tai closely and pressed her hand over her chest. _Is he really serious about achieving a power beyond that of an Ascendant? Is that even possible? _

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Breaking the Ascendant Barrier! Into the Room of Time!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Tai and VictoryGreymon are back in action! :D

Yes, that's Talley, Riley's partner, from Tamers. She's an 18-year-old teen here, but time will pass and she'll eventually become apart of Hypnos after her encounter with Virus.

And unless you skimmed through, you'll notice I've listed other Artificials: Bionicmon, CyberBoltmon, and Vectormon. These are Android 13, 14, and 15's counterparts, and yes I intentionally put them there. But, they won't be making an appearance in this story. Just a quick plug for a friend: Instead, these three will appear in Chaosblazer's fanfic series _Accel Stream_. If you want to know see what happens to these three androids, head over to and read Chaosblazer's story. Catch up before he posts his newest chapters involving a battle with the three androids. He's pretty much covered the whole _Super Android 13 _adaptation for me. As of recently, I've formed a collaboration with fanfic writer Chaosblazer.

On another note, me and Chaosblazer are planning a big collab project, which I will release more info on later this month. It's a mega crossover with my Kai story, his Accel series, and my other big crossover _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. The movie fic shall be called _Across Dimensions_. Other than being a three-way fanfic crossover movie fic, there will be surprise guest appearances in it and it is a in-canon story, and may contain spoilers (since it'll take place after the Virus Saga). More info to come later. If you have any questions, PM me. ;)

Business is about to pick up. That's all I've got to say.

Send a review and stay gold!


	72. Breaking the Ascendant Barrier!

**A/N: **Time for training in the Digiverse's version of the Room of Space and Time (or Hyberbolic Room of Time as many are familiar with)! :D

Moreover, a big clash between an Artificial and a lion warrior will commence!

Anything else? Find out right now.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 72: Breaking the Ascendant Barrier! Into the Room of Time!**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tokyo/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/12:56 PM**_

The scene cuts off from the group near the lake and back inside. Tai packed up belongings and essentials in a backpack. He threw the bag over his shoulder after tightening straps around his wrists. He whirled around as Agumon stood behind him, waiting for his partner to finish. Yuuko, Susumu, Sora, and Biyomon stared toward him on the sidelines. Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon barged right through the front to find Tai and Agumon about to depart.

"Tai... you shouldn't be moving about, son," Yuuko pleaded to the determined teen.

Susumu beckoned his wife to stand back. "It's ok, hun. He saved us before from those monsters. Tai..."

Nodding, Tai didn't say anything, but walked up to give his parents hugs. "I'll be ok. Where I'm going, I'll be stronger than before."

"Tai, are you really intent about what you said?" Sora addressed the big-haired teen.

Biyomon inquired. "Is it even possible?"

"Don't know," Tai replied as he jerked away from his parents and faced Sora. A composed smile adorned the teen's features. "But, I don't think there's any other way for me to win. Me and Agumon will train for over a year. If I give up, it's not enough."

"A _year_? I doubt we even have a day much less a year!" Joe protested to Tai's seemingly insane idea. "We have those Artificials and that Virus creature to worry about!"

"You're taking this awfully lightly, Tai," Gomamon said, raising his left brow. "What are ya hiding, eh?"

The Bearer of Courage chuckled as he stepped over beside Agumon. "It's okay, guys. There's a place in the Digiworld where I can spend a whole year in a day. I trained in something of that nature in Huanglongmon's realm. Granted, it was just half a year... that one room was too much for me and Agumon to bear! Haha!"

Agumon folded his arms and mumbled. "Don't remind me."

"Mom, dad, I'll be taking Kari and Gatomon with me," Tai addressed his parents.

Upon hearing this, Yuuko shook her head dismissively whilst Susumu seemed to reprove the idea.

"Not on your life, Tai!" Yuuko exclaimed. "I may be ok with _you_ getting your hands dirty in this big battle, but... Kari..."

"Miss Kamiya, it'll be ok," Sora interjected as she intently stared into Tai's calm and trusting eyes.

"Sora, you can't mean..." Yuuko muttered as Sora walked up to Tai.

"Tai, whatever you have in mind, I trust you," the Bearer of Love smiled and took her boyfriend's hands. "Besides, Kari seemed eager to get more involved in these upcoming battles. She just left with the others to find that Virus monster."

"Sora," Tai smiled as he leaned down and kissed Sora on her lips. "Thanks for supporting me and Kari."

"Make yourselves as strong as you can!"

Giving a thumbs up to Sora, Tai looked down to Agumon. "We're off. Ready, bud?"

"You bet!"

With that, Tai and Agumon placed their fingers on their foreheads and used their Instant Movement to teleport from the room. Yuuko and Susumu were left behind, both in disarray after learning their daughter would be involved in the coming war.

"There they go again," Mimi murmured.

As Susumu comforted Yuuko on the bed, Sora stared off to the windows and smiled. "We'll be pulling for you, guys."

xxxxx

_**Tachikawa, Japan/23 Miles off from prefecture/1:15 PM**_

Following their latest failure to capture and subdue the elusive Virus, the Digi-Destined, the Digital Humans, and the Digimon rode aboard Imperialdramon whilst pressed on to the nearest town near Tachikawa. Their best case scenario will be to up their efforts and intercept Virus' next attack, but lately, chances of that happening were low. The abomination continues to outwit and outpace the group at every corner, sparring no victim.

"Ugh, this is getting hopeless!" Kara groaned, slapping her own forehead.

Tike cursed. "Just when is that bastard gonna come out?"

"Never if he's smart and he will have gathered enough energy to subdue the Artificials," BanchoLeomon said, sitting down with arms folded.

Davis scoffed as he stared off toward the route Imperialdramon was taking. "Man, if only Tai and Agumon were here, them being here would definitely up our efforts."

"We need to keep trying, Davis," TK said.

"You're right, TK. Still, this chase is getting annoying. Tai would kno-!"

_**Shoom!**_

Right on cue, Tai and Agumon teleported aboard Imperialdramon, mystifying everyone but Davis (who had his back still turned). Davis shook his head and continued rambling as the others fell silent, staring off at Tai and Agumon's unexpected entrance.

"Yeah, I knew you guys would agree this chase is getting annoying. Right? Eh, guys?" The Bearer of Miracles turned around, barely catching Tai and Agumon. "A-yep, like I said..."

"TAI! AGUMON!" TK, Cody, Tike, and David exclaimed in unison.

Kari cried out as she bolted over and hugged her brother. "Brother! Agumon! You're back!"

Davis did a quick double take and blanched. "BWAH? You two...!"

Tai waved over to Davis. "About time you noticed, Davis."

Davis bolted forward and threw himself into Tai, crying with ever loving joy. "TAI! AGUMON! LIKE, OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BOTH AWAKE!"

As Davis fell atop Tai, everyone around them sweatdropped and backed off, giving them room. Tai pushed Davis off and stood, dusting himself off.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to go that far, Davis."

"Hehe, sorry, but I couldn't help it."

"Welcome back, you two," X openly addressed Tai and Agumon. "I knew you'd awake, but not this soon."

"You're all better now, right?" inquired Gatomon.

"Yep, but hungry like all hell."

"You two also used that teleport trick, whatever you call it," Patamon noted.

Agumon corrected the winged mammal. "The _Instant Movement_, Patamon."

"Hey, sometimes I forget, Agumon."

"Hell yeah! Tai and Agumon are back in action!" Tike and Kara cried out simultaneously.

David walked up and tugged Tai's left arm. "So, good to have you better."

"Yeah, and we're all ready to help you out with the latest baddies in town," Tai pointed out. "Namely these new Artificials and that Virus creature. I heard all that's been going on through my dreams."

"Damn, you must be psychic or something?" Davis blinked in befuddlement.

Imperialdramon bellowed out. "Nice to have ya back with us, you two!"

"Thanks, Imperialdramon!" Agumon chimed in, patting Imperialdramon's large and spacious back.

As Tai turned toward BanchoLeomon, he and Agumon sensed the Sovereign's powers resonating within the warrior.

"So, you've accumulated some of the Sovereigns' powers," Tai said, folding his arms and smiling. "That's so cool."

"Thanks and glad to see you two recovered."

Agumon nodded. "Ah, thanks."

"BanchoLeomon, listen, I really don't believe VictoryGreymon or even Omega X can beat these new Artificials, or Virus now. I'm gonna take Kari and Gatomon to train in _that_ place. You know the one where I can train for a year in a day."

Suddenly, Kari overheard Tai allude to something related to training and approached him.

"Tai...? Are you really sure about this? I mean..." Kari tried to persuade her brother to reconsider.

"I heard you and Sora talking while I was recovering. Kari, you seemed serious when you said when you wanted to protect the people you love."

"I did, but I don't think I've got the power to exceed yours... I don't have it in me."

Taking it upon himself to speak for BanchoLeomon, X stood and addressed Tai, realizing what 'room' the Bearer of Courage alluded to. "The Room of Time? Of course, but no one has been able to survive in there for a whole year. Not even Gennai has been able to. You were barely able to survive half a year inside the one Huanglongmon had."

"I'm taking Matt, Dimitri, and possibly Keke along, too," Tai affirmed. "I think they'll be able to endure it."

"Then, you better hurry," the masked man sternly affirmed. "Even as we speak, Virus is killing more people and gaining substantial boosts of power."

"Got it. Thanks, BanchoLeomon," the Bearer of Courage said, patting Kari's back, causing the girl to smile a little. "Kari, take my hand. Gatomon, do the same with Agumon."

Kari blinked as she eventually gave in and took her brother's hand. "I'm ready, Tai."

Gatomon did the same with Agumon. "Let's do it."

"Kari..." TK tried to interject, but Tai gave him and Davis a reassuring nod.

"You two better keep up the search for Virus. I promise, by the time you see Kari, she won't be the same."

Perplexed, Davis scratched his head. "The heck do you mean by that, Tai?"

"You'll see."

"That's rather vague of you say, Tai," Cody asserted.

Tike chimed in. "Tell us, Tai. This thing is stronger than Burizalor. Are you even scared by that? Or excited?"

Chortling, Tai vaguely answered. "Both." He placed a hand over Kari's shoulder and teleported them both out. Agumon did the same with Gatomon, utilizing the Instant Movement to relocate to where Matt, Gabumon, Dimitri, Faith, and Keke were currently positioned.

"I just hope they can get everything together in less time," Simms said. "I'm sure once we get into full contact with the Spirians, we can ask them to use the Digicores to restore the lives that have been lost on both worlds."

"I'm glad Tai wants to fight, because that puts me at ease," Davis said. "What I don't get is what he wants with Kari and Gatomon?"

"To train them, obviously, but I don't know what kind of results he wants from those two," TK said, folding his arms around his legs. "Kari's not a battle junkie and prefers not to resort to violence."

"Can you blame her?" Patamon said.

X shook his head and spoke up to everyone. "Personally, I believe Kari has potential, but we'll see what he has planned for them. Personally, I'm excited. Tai now realizes he can push himself beyond the Ascendant wall." He shifted his view over to Simms, nodding to the older gentleman. _Simms, shortly after this, we'll be heading back to the Sovereign Realm. We need to be there for when they enter the Room of Time. I'm personally invested in seeing Tai, Matt, Dimitri, and Keke possibly becoming Upgraded Ascendants._

_Understood, sir._

"I sure hope you know what you're doing with Kari, Tai," TK mumbled, trying to maintain whatever hope he has left.

xxxxx

_**Isolated Canyon Valley/45 Miles off Kyoto/1:22 PM**_

Meanwhile, Dimitri, Faith, and Keke sat together on the sidelines on rocks while 'Yamato' and Gabumon stared off at the edge of a cliff. The trio had spent the remainder of the past three days observing Yamato in a stationary and focused stance. Not even their words were enough to bring Matt to resurface, or even to get Yamato to acknowledge them. He'd simply tell his son and daughter to stand aside. He only viewed them as ungrateful children who haven't learned their place and earned the right to stand by his side.

_**Shoom!**_

Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon appeared in a flash. Quickly taken aback by their arrival, Dimitri, Faith, Keke, and Gabumon acknowledged their presence.

"TAI! KARI!" Dimitri and Keke exclaimed.

Gabumon gasped. "Agumon?"

"How's the training going, guys?" Tai inquired to the group.

Keke folded her arms and frowned, barely looking over her shoulder. "Father's being a punk."

Dimitri sighed regrettably. "It's no use, Tai. He only sees me and sis like we're nothing but mistakes."

"And even I can't get him to budge," Gabumon pointed out. "He's stood there for the past three days... well, except to use the restroom."

"Ick, we didn't even need to know _that_ detail, Gabumon," Gatomon shuddered.

Faith pivoted his view to Yamato. "The guy's as stubborn as they came. Heck, look stubborn up in the dictionary and you'll see his face plastered next to it!"

"Matt's starting to get it," Tai chortled as he painstakingly glared toward Matt's direction. "He's getting the grasp of what's beyond an Ascendant power." He and Agumon hovered over behind Matt as Gabumon hurried over to them.

Yamato merely dismissed them, even without looking over his back. "You're in the way, Tai. Get lost."

"Aw, c'mon, is that any way to treat a pal who just recovered from certain death," the calm and collected Bearer of Courage replied. "This might pique your interest, but there's a place for you to train."

As Tai said, Yamato's interest was immediately piqued as his ears perked.

"There's a room where you can spend a whole year's time in one day. It's in Azulongmon's own realm."

Upon hearing this ideal offer, Yamato whirled around and meticulously faced Tai. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, come with me. Relax. You don't have to train with _me_ or anything, but it's only set up for three humans and three Digimon. You and Gabumon have to go in with Dimitri, Faith, and Keke since we're short on time."

"Fine, but under the condition that _we_ go before you and Kari," Yamato frankly put it. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Tai smirked.

Dimitri, Kari, and Keke watched the two rivals staring each other down quietly as they whispered amongst themselves.

"You up to spending quality time with father for a year, Dimitri?" Keke asked, rolling her eyes.

The time traveler sighed deeply. "Oh, boy, but if it's to go beyond an Ascendant power, I'll take anything to defeat the Artificials." He attentively turned and addressed Kari. "Kari, what made you decide to join? Are you serious about taking part in this training?"

"Well," Kari said, pressing her right foot down. "...I can't say, but Tai said he wants me to join him. I don't know what for. He won't tell me."

The perplexed siblings wondered what Tai's intentions were for Kari, but were nonetheless pleased to know they'll be upping their efforts to defeat seemingly unstoppable enemies. In order to subdue the Artificials and Virus, Tai and Matt pressed ahead to exceed the level beyond that of an Ascendant. They, along with Dimitri and Keke, would be the first to experiment with this level. And this will be Kari's first real test if she's more than capable to endure training.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/Room #1306/1:46 PM**_

Finally, after a while of searching and with Sonja's insistent nagging to finding any clothing store, the Artificials arrived at the exact apartment complex. Sonja infiltrated the Kamiya apartment whilst Jax and BlackWarGreymon stood waiting outside near the truck. Bystanders became mystified by BlackWarGreymon's presence as they crowded near the gates.

Finally, after 15 minutes of thorough search, Sonja stepped out from the front door. She finally got rid of the cowgirl attire, replacing the western garb by 'borrowing' a few clothes from Kari, which surprising enough fit Sonja's frame. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt, black gloves, blue jeans, and white with red trim shoes.

"Nobody's home!" She called out and descended next to them. "They must've gotten away."

"Perhaps," Jax said and quickly addressed the black armored giant. "Hey, BW, do you know where else he might've gone?"

"I don't feel his or Agumon's powers on my sensors," BlackWarGreymon promptly answered. "But, if he's with his colleagues, they'll probably be in the Digital World. Or, if he's still on this side, in the Kamiya lake home in Lake Taiho."

"We've been incorporated devices that allows us to slip in between the Real and Digital Worlds, but I'm curious... which is closer?"

BlackWarGreymon asserted. "The Kamiya lake home. It's about 352 kilometers from here."

Jax added. "Ok then! Let's get going!"

Sonja rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh boy more searching. How exciting."

"Relax, sis. For sure we'll get Tai this time."

Sonja shrugged. "If you say so, but we're going to fly instead."

BlackWarGreymon concurred. "Couldn't agree more."

"Fine, I'm out-voted. You two win. Let's get going."

With that, the three Artificials ascended into the air and rocketed off through the air as they took off to their next destination.

xxxxx

_**Tachikawa, Japan/Local Amusement Park/2:20 PM**_

Elsewhere, Virus pursued a couple through a house of mirrors. The couple scoured through every twist and turn, trying to escape Virus' sights. However, little did they realize the abomination was already closing in. Everywhere they turned, they saw more mirrors obstructing their path. As they ended up at a dead end's path, they saw Virus' face reflected across the mirrors surrounding them. Then, the creature's tail shot out of nowhere and pierced through the couple, catching them like harpooned fish and immediately began consuming them.

xxxxx

Outside the hall of mirrors, the remaining Digi-Destined and cohorts finished surveying the amusement park. They saw nothing but articles of clothing left scattered throughout the vicinity. Davis picked up a set of clothes and seethed with anger. Tike and Kara fumed over losing track of the creature's whereabouts. BanchoLeomon had more pitted frustration with their lack of success of subduing Virus. X and Simms realized their efforts were becoming futile.

"We're never going to find him, X," Simms stated.

X sighed deeply and conceded. "Then, we'll be heading back to the Sovereign Realm to meet with Tai and the others."

"Damn! We're too late!" Davis growled angrily.

"These people did not deserve this kind of fate!" Cody gritted his teeth angrily.

"If only we could have been here much earlier," BanchoLeomon growled deeply as he dropped a shirt and pants on the floor. "Then that thing wouldn't have had anything to feed on!"

"That Virus is getting out of hand!" David said. "He's been doing nothing, but feeding on these people!"

TK growled and balled up his fists, conveying his deep contempt for Virus. "This monster will be held accountable for this. I swear... I'm gonna...!"

Cody once again noted TK's passionate hatred for the darkness. "TK..."

Armadillomon shook his head over their failure. "What now? Next town?"

"What? X? Simms? You guys are leaving?" Davis asked the masked man and the older gentleman.

"We must," Simms apologized. "We're sorry, but we must check in with Azulongmon about Tai's arrival with the others."

X addressed the whole group. "You guys need to continue the search. BanchoLeomon, I'll leave this to you."

"I'll do what I must," the composite warrior complied.

With that, the masked man turned and nodded to Simms. "Let's go."

"Right."

As X and Simms flew off, Virus observed the group gathering in the amusement park's central sector. Once realizing X and Simms were departing, Virus felt somewhat satisfied with seeing the entire search party crumbling to such a small group. If the group was reduced to only a handful, the creature knew he would have less numbers to deal with. Granted, there was the matter of BanchoLeomon, but Virus was not very concerned.

His powers was substantially growing and in due time would hit a peak where his power would exceed the Artificials' strength.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/2:30 PM**_

Having just arrived in Azulongmon's sacred realm, X and Simms met Gennai whilst awaiting the arrival of Tai's assembled party. Then, with auspicious timing, Tai and Agumon used Instant Movement to teleport themselves inside the dimension. Behind them were Yamato, Gabumon, Dimitri, Faith, Keke, Kari, and Gatomon. Simms approached the group and welcomed them.

"This way, everyone," Simms turned and led the assembly through a narrow passage leading into a more spacious courtyard decorated with marble. "The room you're about to enter will have all the essentials you'll require to last a year. Two bathrooms with tubs, six beds, and enough food to last a year. On top of that, plenty of other essentials to accommodate yourselves with."

"Look on the bright side, everything's already been prepared for you, guys," X added.

Gennai smiled as he looked to Tai. "You and Agumon have experience with this sort of thing when you were with Huanglongmon."

"Yep, so I know what I'm prepared for. If Azulongmon's room is anything like Huanglongmon's, that is," the Bearer of Courage chuckled.

Gatomon inquired to X. "Hey, are each Sovereign assigned their own Room of Time?"

"No, just Azulongmon and Huanglongmon."

"Lucky them and lucky us!" Agumon said.

Yamato snorted as he walked a distance from where Tai was. "I don't see why you'd suggest this to me, Tai. You do realize my goal is to defeat _you_."

"We probably can't beat this enemy alone, man. I'm sure you know that, too."

The proud teen wore a subtle but dark smirk. "This is a decision you'll regret later, Tai."

Once they reached the end of another corridor, X, Simms, and Gennai stood near a golden door. Simms grabbed the handle and prepared to open it.

X warned everyone about to use the room. "I'll make this quick. The Room of Time can only be used twice. One year in this room will amount to just a mere day outside it. This room was created based on the design and structure of Huanglongmon's Room of Time. The room is like another universe akin to the Dark Ocean Realm and the Dream Dimension."

Kari narrowed her eyes darkly upon the mention of the Dark Ocean.

"So, who will go in first?" asked Gennai, who eyed each member in Tai's assembled group.

"Matt, Dimitri, Gabumon, Faith, and Keke," Tai answered as he nodded to Dimitri. "Ready?"

"Thanks for letting us go in first, Tai," Dimitri said as Simms opened the door, which released white streams of light that nearly blinded everyone.

"No problem and you all get along, ok?" The big-haired teen teased, especially at the expense of Yamato.

Following behind Dimitri, Keke winked to Tai and Kari. "By the time we're out, we'll be renewed."

Once Dimitri, Faith, and Keke went in, Yamato and Gabumon followed the young warriors.

xxxxx

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

After Simms closed the door behind them, Dimitri frantically looked around.

"Huh, this is no different from a time room I once used with my friend Max," Keke carefully surveyed the dimension.

Dimitri felt the dampness inside the dimension, causing him to sweat. "It's so hot in this place." He promptly took off his jacket, revealing a muscular upper hand under a black muscle shirt. He watched as Faith flew over atop his right shoulder. "You feel that?"

Faith folded his wings over his back. "Yeah... and it feels so heavy... even the air is thin here."

"The gravity here is much greater than I thought," the time traveler studied the otherworldly environment around them. "It's mind-boggling."

Keke jumped up and down. "Eh, you'll get used to it, Dimitri!"

Once the group looked around, they saw two beds were situated on the left side. On the right, another set of two beds were firmly in place. The other two beds were extras and folded on the floor, which actually served as sleeping bags. There was a large refrigerator on the left side. The two bathrooms were all set on the right. Then, the group slowly advanced forward and stopped near a small flight of stairs. Dimitri and Faith were mystified with the open and endless white space, which spanned about 98 percent of whole Room of Time.

"W-What the hell is this?" a shocked Dimitri tried comprehending what he was seeing. "There's nothing here! Just white space...!"

Keke nodded. "That's the idea."

"What?"

"We'll have enough room to train," the girl smiled to her brother. "And we can definitely cut loose here."

"Yeah, but sis, this space as far as the eye can see! I can't even see anything beyond at plain sight!"

"It'll be ok, Dimitri."

The teenage boy tried taking in the thin air and exhaled quickly. "It's no wonder Tai said he couldn't handle a room like this... and supposedly Azulongmon's is less hostile. This is enough to drive anyone insane."

Yamato smirked evilly like he had just struck gold. "Indeed, this is the ideal training grounds for me."

_A whole year with sis and dad in this place? Can I handle it? _mused an overwhelmed Dimitri.

Keke walked up to her brother and pat his back. "Relax, we've got a whole year to ourselves. Let's do our best and exceed the Ascendant barrier!"

Regaining his composure, Dimitri came to and focused his intent on realizing his goal. "Let's do it."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Outside the room, Tai and Agumon were gorging on a feast provided to them by X and Simms. Kari and Gatomon sat together with their plates fill with little food. Kari certainly couldn't believe how Tai could just inhale five plates of dinner-sized plates, but then again he hasn't eaten for the past few days.

"Go on, Kari. Eat up! You'll need it!" Agumon advised the girl.

Tai finished chewing his food and wiped his lips. "Yeah, you'll need to be ready for tomorrow because all four of us are going in."

Shaking her head, Kari blinked and stared over her omelet. "Whatever you say."

Gatomon folded her arms behind her back. "Something tells me tomorrow's going to be hell."

Reestablishing her determination, Kari started eating and mused deeply in thought. _No, I can't turn back now. I'm ready for anything, Tai. I have to know if my power will be good enough to help us against the Artificials and Virus! I will do my best!_

xxxxx

_**45 Miles from Lake Taiho/3:02 PM**_

After giving up their search for today, Imperialdramon carried the assembled search team back to the lake house.

"Man, first X and Simms bail, and now we're left to find this thing?" Davis groaned as he punched the surface under him. "Damn!"

Imperialdramon bellowed out in pain. "OW!"

"Bwah! Oh, sorry, Imperialdramon! I forgot! I let my frustrations get the best of me!"

"You owe me ten meals tonight, Davis!"

"D'oh!"

"This is getting hopeless. There are too many places where Virus can hide," Cody sadly stated.

Tike and Kara cursed their frustrations. "STUPID SHIT FACE BUG!"

BanchoLeomon growled deeply whilst seated in isolation from the others. "I believe our fears will be realized. Virus has since gotten much stronger already. He can merge with the Artificials at any time. Our biggest hope remain with Tai and the others... I just hope they can each transcend the Ascendant level and work together to stop the Artificials first."

David approached Tike. "Hey, don't you think we should've been with Tai and the others?"

"Yeah, I mean we're Ascendants, too."

Kara sat down and sighed. "I hope Kari is ready. Her power is definitely untapped."

Nodding, Tike agreed with his sister. "Yeah, I hope Tai can bring something good out of her. We need to enter that room and get our powers up to their max! And then we'll kick this bug's sorry ass!"

TK listened to the kids rambling on. _If Kari can possibly gain the power of an Ascendant, then I should, too. That Room of Time might just do the trick. I'm sure Davis is thinking along the same wavelengths, too._ He meticulously shifted his view to Davis and frowned. _But, first things first... my brother, Dimitri, Keke, Tai, and Kari need to show us if this Ascended Ascendant power is worth the hype._

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tokyo/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/December 21, 2004/1:30 PM**_

It's been almost a full day since Yamato, Gabumon, Dimitri, Faith, and Keke entered the Room of Time.

The following day, most of everyone slept in after a thorough search early in the morning. BanchoLeomon and TK were the only ones in living room still awake with his eyes focused on the latest news coverage.

A news anchorman reported in on the latest Virus sighting. "_**...this mysterious creature has remained elusive as the number of victims mounts into hundreds of thousands. There have now been eyewitness accounts of clothing laying on the coast of Seoul this morning.**_"

"He even went that far out into South Korea?" TK blanched upon hearing the report.

BanchoLeomon seethed with anger. "Damn you, Virus! Isn't this enough?"

Suddenly, the warrior turned and heard footsteps outside the lake house. He ran up to the nearest window and his eyes widened with fear upon catching sight of Artificial Jax, Artificial Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon together.

"What's wrong, BanchoLeomon?" The Bearer of Hope asked as he bolted up near the window. He, too, shared the same shocked demeanor as the warrior's. "No... way!"

"Hey, are Tai and Agumon here?" Jax coolly addressed them from outside.

"It can't be..." TK gawked.

_Damn it all! It's them! This either has to be the worst or best possible timing!_ BanchoLeomon growled in thought.

BlackWarGreymon scanned the lake house and confirmed his report. "They're not here."

"Oh...?" Jax said.

BanchoLeomon bellowed inside the living room. "WAKE UP, EVERYONE!"

Out of all the those who awakened, Davis and Veemon jumped out of their sleeping bags. Cody, Armadillomon, Tike, Kara, and David slowly coming to following BanchoLeomon's loud bellow.

"WE'RE AWAKE, SIR!" Davis and Veemon cried out.

Cody pulled the covers off himself and Armadillomon. "What's going on?"

"We've got company!" TK publicly announced to everyone.

Wasting no time, the assembled search team stormed out the door and confronted the Artificials. BanchoLeomon stepped out and stood at the forefront, glaring down the enemy trio.

"You better get lost," BanchoLeomon advised the Artificials. "Tai and Agumon aren't here."

Jax replied. "Seems that way. Mind telling us where they are?"

"First of all, how did you know about this?" Cody demanded.

"Humph, as if we'd tell you where they're at," the composite warrior rebuked against Jax.

"Well, I was planning to make you talk if you didn't."

Meanwhile, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Yuuko, and Susumu looked out from the first story window. Their faces froze with fear once they saw the Artificials gathered as one.

"Look, Mimi," Palmon muttered nervously.

Mimi gulped. "...how did they find us here?"

Sora mumbled. "I don't even want to know."

"Look, that one Artificial does look like WarGreymon!" Biyomon pointed out the most obvious.

Joe blinked as he stared at BlackWarGreymon. "More like a dark version of him. So, that's the third Artificial we were told about?"

BanchoLeomon wore a confident and collected smile. "Hn, well go ahead and try then. There's an uninhabited island just a few kilometers from here." He pointed eastward where a large island was situated four kilometers from where the lake house was sitting.

Jax sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. "Oh, you never learn. Whatever floats your vote, big guy."

BanchoLeomon shifted his view to the group behind him. "You guys should hang back here. Unless I'm really in trouble, then don't bother coming. Got it?"

"Whoa, you can't take all three of them!" David exclaimed.

Tike added. "David's right! You might have the Sovereigns' powers with ya, but these are three Artificials!"

"BanchoLeomon, let us come!" Davis pleaded.

However, their pleas fell on deaf ears as BanchoLeomon hovered off and led the Artificials toward the island several kilometers off. The group watched them disappear into the distance.

"Do you think he can win by himself?" wondered Cody.

"Hell no! Not against those three!" Tike said.

TK clenched his fists tightly and tensely gritted his teeth. _What are you trying to gain here, BanchoLeomon? You know you can't win! Hopefully, Tai, Kari, my brother, Dimitri, and Keke are all done training by now! They're the difference makers at this point!_

"TK, should anything happen, we've moving in, ok?" Davis said with serious intentions.

The blond-haired boy vaguely nodded. "...no argument there. I don't want to lose BanchoLeomon. Hopefully, he can hold them off at the very least."

xxxxx

_**Uninhabited Island/4 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/1:35 PM**_

As the four landed on the nearest shore of the island, BanchoLeomon and Jax stood on opposite sides of the vicinity. Sonja and BlackWarGreymon sat on the sidelines. The former sat on a rock simply to observe whilst the latter just stood motionless and conveyed no intention of interceding into the fight.

Jax shook his head dismissively at BanchoLeomon's stubbornness. "You do know I will kill ya if you don't talk. Right?"

Removing his weighted coat, BanchoLeomon spat out. "You're going to learn the hard way I won't fall easily." He straightened his posture and readied himself in a battle stance. He sized up Jax and waited for him to initiate his first attack. "C'mon, then!"

Jax smirked coolly. "I don't understand why you keep insisting to fight a meaningless battle, which results in your death anyway. Perhaps you're buying time or something? I don't know what your motive is. Or, are you just plain stupid? Either way, I don't care."

The warrior slowly turned and watched Sonja, then alternated his view over to BlackWarGreymon. "Keep them out of this."

"You don't need to worry about them. I'm your only opponent. It's already been decided I am the strongest being in two worlds."

A calm and collective smile adorned BanchoLeomon's hardened features. _Good. I might be able to defeat him - and thus prevent Virus' completion if I manage to destroy just one Artificial!_

Hastily powering up, BanchoLeomon invoked the powers bestowed by the Sovereigns. A reddish orange aura materialized and flared around him like a raging inferno. Jax calmly stood his ground and eyed the warrior discreetly, not so much assessing his power. Sonja and BlackWarGreymon monitored BanchoLeomon until the latter's sensors activated.

_Beep. Beep._

BlackWarGreymon whirled toward Jax and warned him. "It's not just BanchoLeomon you're facing!"

"Wha...?" Jax gasped as he heard BlackWarGreymon's vague warning. Then, without warning, BanchoLeomon activated Burst Mode Limit and vanished in the blink of an eye. Before Jax could react, he felt a resounding impact blast him across the back and dropped him like a bad habit! He slowly stirred whilst BanchoLeomon stood over him, glaring intently over his shoulder.

Sonja blinked. "Well, shit..."

BlackWarGreymon was able to perceive BanchoLeomon's blinding movement. _He gained a substantial boost of power from a powerful source. Very likely the four Sovereigns overseeing the four Digital Realms. Jax, didn't know what hit him._

As Jax stood and staggered a bit, BanchoLeomon flew across and landed a flying kick to the Artificial. One kick knocked Jax across the shores. Jax fell facefirst on the earth and struggled to stand, shaking off the affects of BanchoLeomon's blows. Jax sprang up as BanchoLeomon propelled toward him at supersonic speed. Jax met BanchoLeomon head-on and went into fisticuffs with the warrior. As BanchoLeomon's Burst aura clashed with Jax, the Artificial resisted the tremendous pressure blowing against him. Jax threw a punch, which BanchoLeomon timed with quick accuracy and evaded. BanchoLeomon went for a kick, but Jax phased out of his reach. Jax reappeared behind BanchoLeomon.

The warrior turned around and went for a fierce chop. Jax countered and crossed his arms over his face, blocking BanchoLeomon's attack. Jax sprang back and created a distance between them. BanchoLeomon shot forward and landed a skull-crushing blow to Jax's face. Jax barely budged an inch as BanchoLeomon still had his fist buried in the Artificial's face. Jax pivoted his head and grinned, shrugging off BanchoLeomon's punch much to the warrior's chagrin. Jax seized BanchoLeomon's arm and threw the massive lion overhead. He then slammed the warrior through the earth, forging a crater in wake of the impact fall.

As Jax tried picking up BanchoLeomon for another slam, the warrior rebounded and slammed him facefirst into the ground.

"Ouch," Sonja remarked, watching the brawl unfold. "He's giving Jax a tougher fight than we thought, BW."

BlackWarGreymon said nothing and quietly observed the evenly paced brawl.

"...the hell? How is he suddenly stronger than me?" He mumbled, mystified by BanchoLeomon's spontaneous power-up. "He wasn't this strong before!" Before he had a chance to sit up, BanchoLeomon lowered his right hand, which became coated with burning Ki fire. He pushed his clenched fist back and thrust with incredible force, bringing down a destructive wave on Jax.

"_**Burning Bancho Punch!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The explosion took out a large chunk of the landscape and leave a huge impression in the middle of the shores. As the cloud debris waned, BanchoLeomon watched as he viewed the piece of land his attack cleared away. There was a hole with ocean water filling it. However, no sighting of Artificial Jax anywhere.

Once BanchoLeomon gazed upward, he saw Jax hovering over him.

Jax's clothes were slightly tattered and his left lip was busted from having been punched by BanchoLeomon. Jax being lucky for escaping BanchoLeomon's attack would be an understatement. He barely evaded the point blank attack at a hair's breadth. He calmly stared down BanchoLeomon, who had a confident grin smeared on his face.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/1:48 PM**_

Sensing BanchoLeomon's power from even Azulongmon's realm, the group (namely Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, X, and Simms) were on edge. They were able to sense BanchoLeomon since the advent of the clash with Artificial Jax.

"So, it's begun," X stated.

Tai added while tensing up. "BanchoLeomon's fighting someone..."

"Could it be against Virus?" Kari asked out of concern for who BanchoLeomon might be engaging in the heated battle.

"No, I can't feel any energy from any others," the Bearer of Courage carefully noted the lack of Kis.

Agumon asserted. "He must be fighting one of the Artificials."

"No, they'll kill him!" Gatomon shouted as she and Kari bolted ahead.

"Wait, you two!" Tai called out, causing Kari and her Digimon to halt their immediate charge. "We're not going to be any help to them! We're not even in the same league! We'll just end up getting in their way!"

Resisting her urge to charge ahead, Kari stood her ground and turned her head away with regret. Gatomon turned away and realized Tai was only telling them the cold truth. At their current levels, they would be no help to BanchoLeomon and be fodder for the Artificials.

"Kari, Gatomon, I know how deeply you care for BanchoLeomon," Tai quickly asserted. "Matt, Dimitri, and Keke are going to come out of that room stronger than before! It'll be okay!"

Agumon walked up by Kari and Gatomon, calmly reassuring them of the situation. "Besides, you two know BanchoLeomon better than that. He's an incredible warrior and he'll do just fine. Trust us."

Nodding, Kari finally complied and walked back to Tai. "You're right. I don't know what came over me."

"It'll be ok, Kari. I promise," Tai said as his smile seemingly faded once facing the Room of Time door behind him. _What's the hold up, Matt? Yamato, whatever you want to call yourself! Was it impossible for you guys to transcend the Ascendant level?_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/1:50 PM**_

Tike, Kara, David, and Patamon were best able to assess BanchoLeomon's performance by sensing his substantial power bursts.

"Damn, BanchoLeomon is really kicking ass and taking names!" Tike chimed in.

Kara swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yeah, seriously... he's taking it to one of those Artificials!"

David asserted. "He just might win this one, guys!"

However, TK was skeptical about the ongoing battle. He watched as Davis, Wormmon, and Veemon were cheering on BanchoLeomon despite not having any idea what's been emanating on the island.

"Patamon, what do you make of this?"

Patamon answered his partner. "BanchoLeomon's doing better than I thought!"

"I hope that keeps up. He needs to take out at least one of those Artificials!" The Bearer of Hope said.

"KICK HIS BUTT, BANCHOLEOMON!" Davis cheered on the warrior, whose cheers will have reached BanchoLeomon's sensitive ears by now.

Veemon hopped about and hollered. "Yep, yep, he's gonna take one of them down, Davish! Maybe all three!"

"Let's not get too carried away," Cody said. "Besides, we still haven't heard a word from Yolei, Ken, Sam, and Gennai by now."

Armadillomon added. "And the only reason Wormmon's here is to form Imperialdramon when we need him."

"Besides, Tai and the others are taking long," TK replied. _Matt, Dimitri, Keke, what the hell's taking forever? Shouldn't you guys be done with the year training?_

xxxxx

_**Uninhabited Island/4 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/1:52 PM**_

"Not bad, BanchoLeomon! But, still a bitch move!" Jax commended the warrior's resolve. "You're hell of a lot better than I thought! And stronger, too! Why don't we kick things up a notch or two?"

Intrigued with Jax's zeal to fight, BanchoLeomon's smile faded. "I'm not here to play, but if I have to up my efforts..." The reddish orange aura outlined the entire frame of his body again. He clenched his fists tightly and rocketed upward, engaging Jax steadfast without pulling any punches.

Jax and BanchoLeomon threw punches at one another simultaneously, sending a resounding shockwave that sent tremors throughout the island. The Artificial and the Bancho Warrior locked eyes with one another whilst evading each other's punches and kicks at a rapid pace. Jax and BanchoLeomon dropped to the sandy shores as they lunged and cold clocked each other with a fist/kick impact (BanchoLeomon punched and Jax kicked), causing another shockwave that shook the island again. BanchoLeomon seized Jax by his arm and tossed him into the air. Jax somersaulted into the air and put on the brakes, holding a stationary position in mid-air.

BanchoLeomon readied his right hand and forged a ball of energy in his palm.

BlackWarGreymon closely studied the two during their battle. "They're evenly matched. I must say if this is what I can possibly expect from fighting Tai and VictoryGreymon..."

"Only if those two show up," Sonja scoffed as she stood up. "Jax's having a good time, but he's wasting time as usual. Typical."

Jax goaded BanchoLeomon. "C'mon, I know you can do better than this, man! Show me all the powers the Sovereigns gave to you!"

Scowling, BanchoLeomon answered with earnest. "You want my best? Well, here I go!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Bancho Warrior Powers-Up! BanchoLeomon vs Artificial Jax!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Credit goes to AnimatedFord for the Room of Time music selection.

The Room of Time makes its debut in the story! Tai sees _potential_ in Kari. ;)

Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke spend some quality family time for a year while the start of BanchoLeomon and Jax's epic brawl ensues. The battle based on this (Android 17 vs Piccolo) is considered (pound for pound) one of the best fights in the series and here I hope I can translate it well again. I also hope to improve from the original version. Expect a lot of clobbering and earth-shattering blasts to ignite the whole island! :D

Anyway, expect a lot of clashing next chapter!

Send a review and stay gold!


	73. The Bancho Warrior! BanchoLeomon vs Jax!

**A/N: **The heart-pounding brawl between Jax and BanchoLeomon continues!

What will come of it?

DBZ Kai announcer: Find out out!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 73: The Bancho Warrior Powers-Up! BanchoLeomon vs Artificial Jax!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gennai's Home/1:54 PM**_

Having been busying around the clock and endless for two straight nights, the techies were hard at work constructing a replica of the shutdown remote utilized by Datamon. Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Sam worked tirelessly around the clock. Cups of hot chocolate and bags of cookies were left scattered around the floor. They had been a high sugar rush just to keep themselves going. Gennai groaned, realizing the mess he had to clean up after the kids and the Digimon.

Tentomon and Hawkmon watched from the sidelines whilst Izzy viewed his laptop, which fully displayed data after having been decoded from their original encryption. Izzy and his crew were finally to unlock codes required to give them clues on program they'll need to create the appropriate shutdown remote device.

Hawkmon nearly fell asleep as his left eye drooped. "...dear me. How long have you been going?"

Tentomon added. "Two days and two nights straight."

"Dear me. I've lost track of time."

"Guys, this is a very painstaking process! The codes we've had to decipher have been advanced," Izzy said.

Sam chimed in. "Datamon really didn't want anyone, but him, to know how to build shutdown remotes. He was well prepared in case someone tried to hack into his devices' codes."

"Whew! I didn't think it'd take us this long!" Yolei yawned whilst stretching her arms out over her head.

Ken alternated his view toward the laptop screen and narrowed down the unlocked codes specifically. "Guys, we're actually making progress. Now all we need to do is build the emergency switch and install the program!"

Nodding, the Bearer of Knowledge picked up a handful of parts he borrowed from Andromon. "Luckily our old friend, Andromon, was kind enough to give us these spare parts. Now, let's get started!"

"WHOO HOO!" The ecstatic purple-haired girl hollered and kicked up to her feet. "And with one push of a button, we'll have saved the day!"

"Let's hurry though," Izzy advised the others while putting the parts on the table. "I just got an email from Sora. BanchoLeomon is fighting the Artificials."

Everyone immediately fell silent as Izzy confirmed the current activities emanating in the real world.

"Time isn't on our side, guys," Gennai issued.

Ken concurred. "Let's get this emergency switch done."

Wasting no further time, everyone scrambled to begin working with the parts and used Datamon's blueprint for the remote control to build their own replica. With time against them, they had to act and quickly before fate befalls BanchoLeomon.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/4 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/1:57 PM**_

Meanwhile, BanchoLeomon and Jax took their fierce, pulse-pounding clash to the air again.

Resounding shockwaves emanated across the skies and shook the entire island.

BanchoLeomon and Jax came into head with each other. They traded a flurry of heated punches and kicks, while evading each other's blows. Jax landed a punch on BanchoLeomon's right shoulder as the warrior kicked the Artificial's face. Both sent each other sailing apart. Jax and BanchoLeomon stopped themselves before allowing themselves to spin away. BanchoLeomon propelled forward and threw a punch. Jax dodged and flew over the brave warrior. The Artificial landed a kick to the small of his back. BanchoLeomon staggered from the blow and turned to get punched in the gut. While the warrior doubled over, he recovered and grabbed Jax by his face. Roaring with rage, BanchoLeomon threw Jax into the ocean and dropped him like a dead weight. He dove toward the ocean and went to initiate his next attack.

Then, BanchoLeomon's perked as he heard a resounding sound advance toward him. He saw it was a powerful nearly invisible force push BanchoLeomon away. Shooting through the water at blinding speed, Jax drove his knee into BanchoLeomon's face. As his head snapped up, Jax grabbed BanchoLeomon and swung him toward the island where he plunged from a high altitude and plunged through the island, causing a large fissure to form where he landed. Jax descended on the island and noticed the fissure traveling along the earth.

BanchoLeomon groaned and stirred, slowly getting to his feet while Jax stormed head-on to meet him.

Readying himself for the Artificial, BanchoLeomon charged ahead to engage the resilient Artificial.

"_**Burning Bancho Punch!**_" bellowed the lion warrior, throwing a right hook packed and imbued with his Ki. He narrowly missed Jax, who evaded the warrior's reach and turned to find Jax tossing energy beams at his direction.

"_**Power Blitz!**_" Jax rebounded with a strong energy wave, sending toward BanchoLeomon. After BanchoLeomon countered by cutting it with his sword, the Artificial threw a volley of the said attack and kept BanchoLeomon mounting a defensive and countering his blasts. Whilst BanchoLeomon tried catching all the blasts, Jax phased over behind BanchoLeomon and landed an elbow shot into the composite warrior's back.

BanchoLeomon was knocked toward the sands as he gazed up and watched Jax goading him to attack.

"Nice try! But, I can keep this up all day!" Jax laughed.

BanchoLeomon scoffed as an energy ball forged in his right palm. He grabbed the ball and fired it into a beam, directing it toward Jax. Jax sighed and swerved over the beam, letting it pass through. Cocking his head, Jax shook his head and watched BanchoLeomon throw two more guided shots. Jax evaded the two blasts and scoffed.

"Man, you've got bad aim!" Jax shouted, talking down on BanchoLeomon's guided shots. "Seriously, is that all? Where the hell are you shooting at?"

Growing incensed with Jax's yammering, BanchoLeomon didn't stop right there and relentlessly fired a volley of energy beams. Like before, Jax made evasive counters through the oncoming volley of energy blasts. BanchoLeomon threw continuous blasts after continuous blasts for a few minutes as Jax made no real effort to dodge them. Then, as BanchoLeomon stopped for some reason, Jax blinked and glanced around. The Artificial's eyes gaped in shock as all the energy blasts he dodged surrounded him. The stationary balls of Ki obstructed Jax from making any hasty retreat.

Sonja and BlackWarGreymon both watched, recognizing the predicament Jax gotten himself into.

"Now, you have nowhere to hide, Artificial!" BanchoLeomon openly declared as he dropped his right arm down, manipulating the direction of the Ki balls.

With a hand wave, the Ki balls reconvened and honed toward Jax. Unable to defend himself, the mystified Artificial's eyes gaped in aghast as the amassed Ki balls impacted and exploded around him altogether. As all the balls collided together with their target...

_**Ba-Boom! **_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

...a giant explosion ignited the entire area. Following the explosion, a bright flash engulfed nearly the entire island and caused shockwaves to emanate once again under the explosive pressure. BanchoLeomon, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon watched the explosive flashes of light faded and the island they once stood on was gone.

xxxxx

_**Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/2:00 PM**_

Everyone back on the island braced themselves from the shockwaves coming from the direction where the battle was commencing. The group's faces conveyed awe and aghast over witnessing the destruction of the island. Tike, David, Kara, and Patamon sensed the sudden power spike from BanchoLeomon, assessing his power combined with the Sovereigns as greater than they had perceived.

"Sheesh, BanchoLeomon's stupid strong now!" David exclaimed

Tike nodded and blinked thrice. "Stupid strong doesn't even describe it, David!"

TK gaped. "That island just went poof!"

Davis jumped up and hollered. "Yeah, that means he won!"

Veemon nodded. "Yep, I bet those androids are scrap metal after that one. They can't touch BanchoLeomon."

Kara frowned as she knew better. "I'm not sure about that."

Patamon nodded. "The Artificials are a lot tougher than we might think."

"Way to bring down the mood," the Bearer of Miracles felt dejected.

Cody observed the diminishing flash of light in the background. _It's incredible how powerful BanchoLeomon has gotten... if he didn't gain a boost from the Sovereigns, I don't think he'd last this long._

"Cody, ya think BanchoLeomon won?" Armadillomon asked his partner.

The young boy vaguely shrugged. "I couldn't tell you."

"C'mon, BanchoLeomon..." TK gritted his teeth and looked on tensely toward the distance as the flash of light completely faded.

xxxxx

_**Uninhabited Island/4 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/2:04 PM**_

Calmly taking a deep breath, BanchoLeomon lessened his tense demeanor and smirked.

He, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon were floating over the water. The last attack generated enough power to eradicate the entire island, leaving little trace of it. Only pillars of rock were the island once situated stuck out through the water's surface. Pounds of rock and debris rained from the skies while littering the water.

Dropping her arms from her face, Sonja surveyed the area where the island was no more. She was taken aback by the amount of power BanchoLeomon was able to produce from his well coordinated tactical attack. She turned her head and saw BlackWarGreymon floating behind her.

"BW, that was something, wasn't it?"

BlackWarGreymon said nothing, but turned his head and beckoned over to Sonja, prompting her to look up. They watched BanchoLeomon suddenly fall in bedazzlement once the billowing smoke cloud dispersed. After the dust cloak lifted, Jax emerged with a green barrier coating his entire body. Streaks of electricity crackled over the barrier, making low humming sounds. Calmly dropping both arms to the sides, Jax sighed deeply and undid his barrier.

"_**Barrier**_... deactivate," Jax mumbled as he shook off the affects from BanchoLeomon's well-timed attack.

BanchoLeomon gritted and growled behind his breath. "Damn you!"

"Ah, so close, but too bad," Jax calmly stated. "You almost had me."

"Well, I'm just getting started, Artificial!"

"Let's relocate," the male Artificial suggested as he pointed to another island similar to the last one several kilometers off. "This island's history. You have that whole shtick about caring about the planet and all. Follow me." With that, he rocketed off toward the next island.

BanchoLeomon took Jax's word for it and followed him.

Sonja shrugged. "Typical men, always flexing their muscles and blowing up islands. Aw, well. Let's go, BW."

With that, Sonja and BlackWarGreymon took off to the skies and made a beeline where the two fighters were set to continue their heated clash. As Jax and BanchoLeomon descended on the closet island, they forged a distance between each other and readied battle positions. Sonja and BlackWarGreymon arrived just in time to see the two fighters standing their ground.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Shibuya District/Office Building/2:08 PM**_

As far off from a corporate law office in Shibuya, Virus probed the sudden power spike emanating from the direction of Lake Taiho. His keen senses also allowed him to discern the source and indicated it as BanchoLeomon. He dropped an man in a suit and shifted his view to the open window in front of him.

With a sinister grin adorning his features, Virus cackled evilly. "This powerful influx of power is from BanchoLeomon. There's no mistaking it. He'd have no reason to use this against but the Artificials! I've found them! Such auspicious timing, too!" He flew right out the window at blinding speed, leaving all the office workers behind in bewilderment. As he made a beeline out of Shibuya, Virus hastily headed out of the Tokyo city limits and toward the Lake Taiho vicinity. "Here I come, Artificials Jax and Sonja! Don't you go anywhere! My power now surpasses all of yours! Hahaha!" His laughter echoed across as he took off past the city limits.

xxxxx

_**Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/2:10 PM**_

The two fighters, Jax and BanchoLeomon, recollected themselves and encircled one another.

"You're helluva a lot stronger than I believed," Jax commended BanchoLeomon. "I suppose you're not the same BanchoLeomon as before. Not like I care how you got this strong, I just want to know. Where are Tai and Agumon? Aren't you gonna be a pal and tell me yet?"

"Like I'd tell you, your plan is to kill those two," BanchoLeomon rebuked. "What do you think I'd do? Betray them?"

Jax postured himself in a battle stance. "Fine, have it your way. I'll beat you down until you tell me. And this time I'm going all out!"

**(Cue Chrono Trigger - **_**Boss Theme 1**_**)**

The 'Bancho' warrior put up a battle posture and watched Jax make a quick beeline for him. Jax hovered into the air and closed in for a close quarters engagement with BanchoLeomon. As his reddish orange aura coated him, BanchoLeomon sized up and encircled Jax while waiting for the right moment to strike. Jax methodically backed off and then landed a close quarters palm strike into BanchoLeomon's face, pushing him back. As BanchoLeomon nearly fell over, he retaliated and went for a claw strike, which Jax evaded. Jax lowered his head and sprang up, landing a closed fist into his gut. Doubling over in pain, BanchoLeomon fell as Jax dropped an elbow into his back and forced him on the ground.

BanchoLeomon recovered and turned, barely tilting his head as Jax went for a kick. The warrior made several backflips and landed on his feet.

Spitting blood from his mouth, BanchoLeomon chortled. "You're quick I'll give you that, but your punches don't amount to much."

Taken aback briefly, Jax blinked. "Eh? Feh, who the hell do you think you're talking down to? I'm the most powerful being in two worlds! Not you, the Sovereigns, or the Ascendants can ever defeat me."

"All talk, and no bite."

Having heard enough from BanchoLeomon, Jax stormed ahead and went straight for BanchoLeomon. As the lion went for a hand strike, Jax sprang into the air and somersaulted over BanchoLeomon's head. Jax bounced right off a rock face's edge and went towards the composite warrior.

_**Bam!**_

Jax landed an crushing elbow strike into BanchoLeomon's back.

_**Wham!**_

BanchoLeomon made a quick rebound and nailed a spinning kick to Jax's face.

_**Bam!**_

Jax punched BanchoLeomon so hard, managing to knock him to the ground. As the Artificial closed in on him, the warrior kip-upped and...

_**Wham!**_

...delivered a skull crushing headbutt into Jax's face. The collision of the head blow pushed Jax 25 feet back, but the dark-haired Artificial gripped the earth and put the brakes on before hitting a stone wall. As Jax stood, BanchoLeomon tensed up and readied himself for the Artificial's next counterstrike.

Observing the heated battle, Sonja watched with interest. "He's not bad. He's almost on par with Jax."

BlackWarGreymon suddenly shifted his view from the engagement and noticed a tiny purple flower sitting next to him. He curiously analyzed the flower and saw a bee hanging over it.

"Hmm?" The dark-armored behemoth's interest piqued until a few more vague images of himself protecting a flower replayed in his mind. _More images from another life? Could it a flaw? No, this feels... too real. I'm trying to discern the meaning behind these images, but seems to come up. I need to understand why I'm having these brief flashes-_

Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon's internal monologue was quickly halted as he heard a loud clash emanate away from him. He quickly swerved around to find Jax landing a kick, which BanchoLeomon countered by bringing up his left arm. BanchoLeomon delivered a straight kick, but Jax countered by lifting his right arm. They immediately went back and forth as they landed earth-shattering blows. One punch from BanchoLeomon sent a shockwave that blew apart a large rock face sitting across the battlefield. Jax jumped back as BanchoLeomon charged ahead brandishing his Dankon blade. He lunged forward and went to cut Jax down in half. Jax raised his hands and caught the blade, which barely hung over his head and could've cleaved him in two. Jax turned the blade sideways and struggled to push BanchoLeomon back. BanchoLeomon gripped his blade and thrust it upward, producing a blade-like projectile.

"_**King Lion!**_"

Jax evaded the cutting-edged projectile and watched it cut through the earth, ultimately cut another rock face into two. Jax jetted across and flickered out of BanchoLeomon's view. Before the warrior could respond, he doubled over in pain and stumbled back. Jax was right under BanchoLeomon with his fist buried into BanchoLeomon's gut. BanchoLeomon snapped his right hand forward and punched Jax's face, sending him sailing back. Jax did a backflip and landed on his feet. BanchoLeomon shot forward and generated a volley of Ki-powered blasts through his fists.

"_**Burning Bancho Punch!**_"

Utilizing evasive counters, Jax dodged every one of BanchoLeomon's blasts and flew ahead to meet the warrior at close quarters combat. BanchoLeomon swung his blade down, sending another cutting edge projectile. Jax dodged the incoming projectile and let it cut a cliff into two. Jax flickered out of view and reappeared above BanchoLeomon. He came down and leveled BanchoLeomon with a hard fist. Losing grip of his sword, BanchoLeomon was sent skidding across the earth with his face sliding over rocks. Jax descended behind BanchoLeomon and methodically stalked over to his fallen side. As Jax seized him by his arm, BanchoLeomon sprang up and landed a crushing headbutt into Jax's face. Jax stumbled back, allowing BanchoLeomon to nearly decapitate him with a lariat. Jax went sailing into the air after receiving a forearm lariat by BanchoLeomon.

Jax landed in a heap whilst BanchoLeomon fell to one knee, being the first to show signs of fatigue kicking in.

"If this keeps up, I'm stepping in and taking over after him," Sonja scoffed irritably over her brother's inability to finish the fight.

Slowly stirring, Jax shook his head and pivoted his view. He saw BanchoLeomon, too, was struggling to sit up.

"Only one of us is gonna walk out of this... and it's not going to be you, BanchoLeomon."

The Bancho warrior coughed and barely stood. He whirled around and defiantly took a stance against Jax, who readily shot forward and threw a punch. Both men landed punches, which connected simultaneously and forged passionate sparks of fury while their battle continued to heat up.

"Really now?" Sonja snorted. "They're just toying with each other."

"Negative," BlackWarGreymon corrected her. "As you said, they are on par with each other. BanchoLeomon still has reserves left. The augmented power he gained has only allowed him to exceed his limits and last longer than we could've perceived. Should my inevitable clash with Tai and WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, or even Omega X, turn out like this, I'll have been satisfied to complete my mission."

"I see," the female Artificial added as she and BlackWarGreymon keenly observed the two fighters exchanging rapid blows.

"This fight should only get more intense, Sonja. However, the longer this goes, Jax will gain the upper hand."

"He just better not get too full of himself and foolishly drop his guard."

BlackWarGreymon closely analyzed BanchoLeomon's fighting patterns. "Right now. It could go either way, but fatigue will be BanchoLeomon's worst enemy. We, Artificial, have no such limits."

_**Bam!**_

Both BanchoLeomon and Jax sent each other sailing back following successive punches. It wasn't long ago Jax was easily able to manhandle BanchoLeomon along with the Digi-Destined's Digimon and a few of the Ascendants. Now, Jax was finding himself in an breath-taking standstill with a warrior he easily dominated a few days preceding their second meeting.

**(End theme)**

_I don't know how you got this strong, you still won't beat me!_ Jax, now dirtied and battered from the physically taxing blows, tensely mused as he balled up both fists. He watched BanchoLeomon regaining his stance. "You just keep coming back. You're just asking for a bigger ass-whipping, cat."

"Sorry to disappoint," BanchoLeomon growled intensely, breathing a few heavy pants.

Jax boasted and charged ahead. "Getting tired? I can keep this up all day!"

"This is the end for you!" The warrior bellowed and sprinted across to engage Jax again.

xxxxx

_**Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/2:35 PM**_

The remaining Digi-Destined and their cohorts were on edge while the battle continued to press with no end in sight. Tike, Kara, David, and Patamon remained still whilst probing BanchoLeomon's energy fluctuation. Assessing his power, they were able to tell BanchoLeomon's performance. The three kids were thoroughly impressed with how long he's managed to keep up the progress of the fight.

"Woo-wee, BanchoLeomon's still able to hold his own!" Tike chimed in, breaking the brief silence amidst the group.

Kara nodded. "I don't think we could've lasted this long in our current states."

David asserted. "Well, not until we break the Ascendant barrier, too, guys."

Suddenly, Tike slowly turned his head as his eyes and mouth went agape. Kara, David, TK, and Patamon were the first to notice the shocked demeanor on the boy's face.

"What's wrong, Tike?" TK asked.

Davis inquisitively intervened. "Tike? Hey, what's up?"

"Aw, shit!" Tike cursed.

Kara snapped. "What Tike?"

David gasped as he was able to probe the evil Ki closing in from another direction. "Oh god.. he's coming closer! It's...!"

Patamon cried out. "It's Virus!"

"VIRUS?" The others exclaimed in distress.

xxxxx

_**20 Kilometers from the inhabited island/2:37 PM**_

The elusive creature glided through the ocean like a jet plane and beelined straight toward the island where the battle still commenced. He was easily able to distinguish BanchoLeomon, the only being on the island with any Ki to sense.

Like the hungry predator he was, Virus focused his intent on feeding on the two essentials. "Yes, I've long anticipated for this glorious moment! This marks the day that I, Virus, attain my... PERFECT FORM!" As he jetted across the ocean, the abomination's sinister laughter echoed across. The Digimon now had a right to worry because they were right, because Virus was indeed on his way over towards the islands.

Virus flies across the oceans using a boost of fast speed to get over long distances in a short period of time. He was desperate and would not let anything slow him down at this moment. His time could very well be at time. His destiny could be realized. At this point, not only was he driven to fulfill Datamon's desire, Virus would not allow anything to obstruct him from gaining what he's yearned to gain.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/2:40 PM**_

"GUYS!" Sora called out as she ran out of the lake house, waving to them. "Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Sam are all on the phone! They've found the Artificials' weakness!"

"WHOA? REALLY?" Davis and Veemon exclaimed.

Tike and Kara cried out in unison. "AH HELL YEAH!"

As TK hurried over and took the phone from Sora, he listened to Yolei on the other line.

"Hey, I heard you guys found their weakness?"

Yolei's loud voice blared out from the other line. "_**A-huh! Jax and Sonja have an emergency off switch! You'll be able to stop them easily with just a push of a button! It's all ready and fired up to go!**_"

"Oh, that's great!" The Bearer of Hope felt nothing but hope stemming from this shred of good news. "Then, we'll be able to prevent Virus form absorbing them!"

"Tell them to bring it fast, TK!" Davis added. "We've got no time with Virus on his way where BanchoLeomon's fighting them!"

"Hear that, Yolei?" TK inquired.

"_**That Davis? We know BanchoLeomon's already engaging the Artificials. Ken, Sam, and myself are heading over there as we speak!**_"

"Good, we'll be ready," TK said.

Cody walked over to where TK and Davis were listening to Yolei. "Yolei, Ken, and Sam are coming?"

"Yeah," Davis said as he slowly pivoted and lowered his head, facing the ground and fell in deep thought. His mind immediately reflected back to Sonja's vague kiss. "...so, we really have to shut them down permanently?" He sighed as Veemon broke his concentration.

"Davish! What'ca thinking about?"

"Huh...? No-Nothing!" The Bearer of Miracles backed off, laughing nervously. He whirled around and blushed slightly. _Ehehe, dumb! Smooth move, you idiot! Why did you say that to Veemon?_

"I really do hope they can make it," Sora said as TK handed the phone back. "Everything's hanging in those three bringing that switch to us."

TK concurred with the redhead and alternated his view to the distant island. "You and me both, Sora. BanchoLeomon's got to at least destroy one of them before that monster reaches those Artificials."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gennai's Home/2:41 PM**_

After gathering their belongings, Sam, Ken, Yolei, and Hawkmon prepared to head out the door. Before leaving, Izzy and Gennai approached them whilst handing them a white box.

"Guys, wait up!" Izzy called out.

"Izzy, what now? We have to get going!" Yolei said.

Sam noted the white box in Izzy's hand and remembered the special armors, which were designed and replicated by Gennai's old war gear. "Oh, right! I could've forgotten?"

"Those armors you wanted us to provide Tai and the others with," added Ken, who watched Sam securing the box and placing it into his pocket.

Gennai affirmed to the group. "The battle suit we replicated are based on my old war gear. They're durable and have been modified to take substantial amount of damage. It also serves as perfecting training outfits."

"They're also flexible and can fit into any frame," Izzy informed them.

"Well, I won't be needing it and I doubt Ken would either."

Sam smirked. "But, I sure could use it."

"Good luck, you guys," Gennai beckoned a nod to them. "Go now. They're counting on you with the switch. Remember to take the nearest Digiport outside my home."

"Shut those Artificials down for us, guys!" Tentomon chimed in as he hovered over between Izzy and Gennai.

"Right!" Yolei called out as she and the group bolted outside toward the Digiport monitor screen. She drew out her D-3 and pointed it toward the portable screen. "Now, back to action! Digiport open!"

With that, they were sucked through the screen and transported to their desired vicinity.

"I hope the device will work, Izzy," Tentomon said, nodding his head.

Izzy skeptically added and folded his arms. "We worked tirelessly on that thing. It has to work... it has to for the sake of all us and all the realms."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/2:42 PM**_

Back in Azulongmon's Realm, everyone outside the Room of Time was completely on edge. It didn't take long for X, Simms, Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon to sense the evil Artificial's advancement on the location of BanchoLeomon. Kari stood up and shook her head, conveying a look of contempt toward the evil vibe emanating from Virus.

"It's him, Simms," X murmured, shaking his head.

Simms added. "And he's getting closer."

"It really is him, Tai. It's that monster Virus!" The Bearer of Light exclaimed, letting out her pitted emotions.

Gatomon hissed. "He's heading to where BanchoLeomon is fighting them!"

Tai quickly asserted as he seated himself. "I know, you two." He ever so anxiously turned toward the Room of Time door. _Matt, Dimitri, Keke? You guys aren't done yet? Hurry! Or, it's gonna be too late! Matt, ever since you've let Yamato take over, you've become a battle genius. I would've expected you to be done by now!_

"Tai! I really hope BanchoLeomon can hold those Artificials off longer than he can!" Agumon said, nervously pacing back and forth behind Tai.

"You and me both, buddy."

"BanchoLeomon," Kari muttered as she balled her hands nervously, closing her eyes as she tried shunning any negative thought crossing her mind.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/2:45 PM**_

Back on the island, the heated battle pressed forward between Jax and BanchoLeomon. The island they were fighting on was mostly on the receiving end from their engaging blows and counterattacks. As he shift over to the island, Jax was shown being body slammed through the ground by BanchoLeomon. However long he was crushed under the earth, Jax abruptly rebounded and jumped out, landing a right hook into BanchoLeomon's face. Following the Artificial's punch, BanchoLeomon became disoriented and stumbled back. Jax lunged forward and knocked him with a left hook, which packed enough power and sent BanchoLeomon sailing through a cliff.

Catching his breath momentarily, Jax felt the earth rumble underneath him. His eyes caught two hands poking through the ground. Then, BanchoLeomon pushed through the ground and emerged, seizing Jax's right arm and pulling him into borrow. BanchoLeomon rocketed through the hole while carrying Jax by one hand. As Jax struggled to break his adversary's hold, BanchoLeomon gripped tightly and refused to let the Artificial slip out. BanchoLeomon flew down and slammed him down with one hand. Upon his impact fall, Jax's fall left a mid-sized impression in its wake. BanchoLeomon channeled and invoked Ki through his fists, shooting out a volley of Ki-powered blasts over Jax's fallen form. His repeated blasts rained down and blasted a prone Jax repeatedly.

After finishing his attack, BanchoLeomon quickly descended near the crater and watched the smoke clarify, revealing no trace of Jax.

Suddenly, BanchoLeomon felt swift movement behind him. As he whirled around, Jax flickered right in front of him and was on the receiving end with a Ki-powered punch to his face!

"_**Burning Bancho Punch!**_" passionately roared BanchoLeomon.

The warrior didn't stop there. He abruptly followed the punch with a bone cracking uppercut into Jax's gut. One Ki-augmented punch knocked Jax and sent him flying 25 feet across. Jax hit the ground and rolled across with his face on earth.

BanchoLeomon sauntered over to the fallen Artificial and opened his hand, preparing to finish the Artificial off. However, he didn't get the chance as Jax flickered out of sight. BanchoLeomon barely tilted his head and saw Jax phasing on his right side. Jax rebounded with a side kick to BanchoLeomon's gut coupled with a headbutt to his face. BanchoLeomon doubled over and facepalmed from the two vicious body shots. BanchoLeomon stumbled back, spitting blood from his mouth and falling over. Jax seized BanchoLeomon's right arm and tried slamming him to the ground. BanchoLeomon recovered and flipped Jax over, slamming him into the ground. But, then Jax rebounded and slammed the composite warrior through the earth! Jax stumbled back and tried recovering with as little time as he could.

Much to Jax's chagrin, the resilient BanchoLeomon stood up, but still looking a little worse for wear. The lion warrior lunged at Jax and attacked him head-on with a flurry of rapid punches and kicks. The Artificial tried matching BanchoLeomon's faster, heart-pounding pace. Jax saw an opening and kneed BanchoLeomon's face. Then, the dark-haired Artificial hammered him with a gut punch. BanchoLeomon fell back.

BanchoLeomon rebounded by punching Jax in the gut.

_**Bam!**_

Jax retaliated and drove his fist through BanchoLeomon.

_**Wham!**_

BanchoLeomon responded with another!

_**Bam!**_

Jax caught him with another!

_**Wham!**_

BanchoLeomon was holding his ground with Jax's gut nearly drilling a hole through him.

_**Bam!**_

Jax was swept off his ground as BanchoLeomon's fist nearly knocked him straight into the air.

Both men charged head-on simultaneously and decked each other's faces with closed punches!

_**BAM!**_

A resounding blast emanated from their fists impacting each other's faces!

As Jax flipped backward, he shot forward and landed a kick into BanchoLeomon's face.

BanchoLeomon recovered and expelled a beam toward Jax. The blast caught Jax and knocked him back. Jax dropped to the ground as BanchoLeomon did the same. Both men intently eyes each other down with piercing and determined gazes. Although while BanchoLeomon was panting, Jax showed no signs of fatigue - being an Artificial and having infinite power.

"Jax! Let me step in now!" Sonja demanded.

BlackWarGreymon advised against the girl's action. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Wiping the dirt and blood from his lip, a proud smile adorned Jax's features. He added, respectfully giving the warrior his props. "I have to admit, we do have equal power. But, you're getting winded, man. Keep in mind, my power is infinite. Because of that, I'm the strongest in two worlds!" He openly boasted and straightened his posture, readying himself for the next round. "This is a lot of fun, BanchoLeomon."

Suddenly, BanchoLeomon's senses picked up on familiar source. He quickly pivoted his head as his eyes and mouth went agape upon catching the arrival of an unwanted guest. BanchoLeomon's face contorted with distress and shock as he saw Virus standing atop a hill. Jax, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon all alternated their direction and saw where BanchoLeomon was getting all spooked over. Rather than be frightened, the Artificials were left in a state of befuddlement by Virus' arrival.

The creature was ready to feed and his two meals stood right in front of him, ripe for the picking.

xxxxx

Next chapter:_** Run, Artificial Jax! BanchoLeomon's All-Out Struggle!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Credit goes to AnimatedFord for the Artificial Jax vs BanchoLeomon battle music selection.

Virus has arrived and things are not looking good.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the BanchoLeomon and Jax brawl as much as I did. But, just as the remote gets made, now things start taking a turn for the worst.

Send a review like usual and stay gold!


	74. Run, Jax! BanchoLeomon's Struggle!

**A/N:** Big trouble arises for our heroes. Virus turns up and finds what he's yearning for.

Just two steps from perfection.

Can BanchoLeomon obstruct his path?

Find out now. :P

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 74: Run, Artificial Jax! BanchoLeomon's All-Out Struggle!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/2:48 PM**_

Back on the island, a shocking turn of events took place. A quiet and unnerving stare down commenced between BanchoLeomon, the Artificial trio, and Virus. Virus stood atop the hill with his eyes gleaming with ecstasy upon seeing the twins. He seemingly ignored BanchoLeomon with his eyes darting over Jax and Sonja whilst grinning devilishly.

**(Cue Chrono Trigger - **_**Light of Silence**_**)**

"Damn it all!" BanchoLeomon snarled angrily as he intensely faced off and stood his ground against the abomination. "Virus! I was too caught up in the fighting and didn't even suspect him coming!" _I should've finished Jax right away!_

Meanwhile, while BanchoLeomon shot a distressed look at the creature, Jax seemed indifferent and rather befuddled, to say the least.

"Hey, what the hell is that weird-looking thing?" Jax asked.

Upon hearing this, BanchoLeomon frantically turned and noticed the Artificials didn't seem disturbed by Virus' arrival. _What did he say? You mean, he doesn't even know who Virus is? The Artificials know nothing about him! _

Virus openly and darkly chuckled. "Heheheh, at long last, the glorious day is finally here. It's the dawning of the day I reach perfection after absorbing Artificials Jax and Sonja!" He slowly darted his eyes over Jax and noted his physical presence. Hmm_, Artificial Jax._ He alternated to his right and saw the dark-haired girl sitting several feet behind her twin. _Artificial Sonja._ Then, he was slightly taken aback once BlackWarGreymon came into view. _Hmm? _Naturally, he was confused with the dark-armored, WarGreymon-like Digimon. "Who's that? He bears a striking resemblance to Taichi's WarGreymon, though wearing black armor. And he, too, bears the Datamon insignia. Ah, so he must be one of Datamon's Dark Tower creations. In any case, if he's built from Dark Towers, he's an archaic model. I can easily ignore him."

As he sprang off the hill, Virus landed right near the rockface and glared down the opposition facing him. Though, it was only BanchoLeomon readily crouched into a battle stance and prepared to meet Virus head-on.

**(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/2:52 PM**_

Upon sensing Virus' sinister energy from afar, Tike, Kara, Davis, and Patamon coldly narrowed their eyes. Everyone looked toward the four as they growled toward the direction of the island where BanchoLeomon and the Artificials put their fight on hold after Virus' unexpected intervention. Patamon flew over to TK and warned his partner.

"TK! This is bad!"

"Patamon? What's wrong?" The Bearer of Hope inquired to the bat-winged Digimon.

"Virus, he's on the island with BanchoLeomon!"

As Patamon made this public, everyone present froze, aghast silence over the terrible news. They were now put at absolute unease, completely taken aback with hos swiftly Virus reached the island before Tike, Kara, David, and Patamon could sense them.

"No, we can't let Virus absorb them!" Cody exclaimed. "We have to go out there now!"

"Hey, no problem!" Tike chimed in. "We'll go!"

Kara nodded. "Hell yeah! You said it, bro!"

David nodded. "I'm in."

"You three! Hold on!" TK tried to scold the young warriors from leaving against BanchoLeomon's orders. "BanchoLeomon said...!"

"BanchoLeomon won't mind if Virus is out there!" Davis cried out as he turned toward Veemon and Wormmon. "You two ready?"

"Let's do it, Davish!"

Wormmon replied. "Count me in!"

"Then, we're going, too," Cody said as he turned toward Armadillomon.

"I'm ready to head out and fight, Cody!"

"Hold on!" Sora cried out. "One of you guys has to go meet with Yolei, Ken, and Sam! I just got a call from Izzy and they're heading here with the shutdown switch!"

"From where they're coming from, they're said to be 20 minutes from we are!" Biyomon quickly added after Sora.

"Davis! You and Imperialdramon go!" TK said as he stepped up alongside Patamon. "We'll go in your place to help BanchoLeomon."

"TK... you guys..." Davis stammered a bit as he didn't waste any time, quickly drawing out his D-3 and Ken's too. "Luckily Ken left me his D-3! All right, you two! Evolve and move!"

With that, Davis' D-3 and Ken's D-3 lit up, releasing simultaneously streams of light. The streams of blue and green light covered the two rookies, who readily accepted the extra boost from the Chosen.

"Veemon... _**SHINKA! XVeemon!**_/XVeemon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Paildramon!**_"

"Wormmon... _**SHINKA! Stingmon!**_/Stingmon... _**CHOU SHINKA! JewelBeemon!**_"

"Paildramon/JewelBeemon... _**JOGRESS SHINKA! Imperialdramon!**_"

As Imperialdramon pulled Davis forward through a beam, the goggleboy hopped aboard the Mega, who airlifted them into the air and rocketed off to meet with Yolei, Aquillamon, Ken, and Sam on route. Davis held out his D-3 and picked up on the beacons indicating Yolei and Ken. Imperialdramon flew forward beyond supersonic speed and hastily raced against time to converge with their friends.

Meanwhile, TK and Cody held their D-3s out whilst their Digimon partners quickly evolved in short order.

"Patamon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Seraphimon!**_"

"Armadillomon... _**SHINKA! Ankylomon!**_/Ankylomon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Shakkoumon!**_"

Then, Tike, Kara, and David followed it up and turned into Ascendants, bearing their golden, spiked hair and flashy auras.

"Let's get our asses in gear, guys!" Tike cried out.

TK beckoned the group forward. "To the island now!"

Wasting no time, Seraphimon, Shakkoumon, Tike, Kara, and Davis advanced toward the island in a hurry. They raced against the clock as Virus was moments short of absorbing the Artificial twins and gaining what he's sought for so long. Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon were left behind to watch the New Digi-Destined and the Ascendants spring into action.

Mimi firmly clasped her hands together. "Be careful, guys. Please, don't get reckless."

Sora fell back on the steps behind her and stared toward the skies. She quietly mumbled as Biyomon listened. "Tai, Kari, Matt, Dimitri, Keke... you guys... now more than ever, we may need you."

xxxxx

_**Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/2:55 PM**_

**(Repeat Chrono Trigger - **_**Light of Silence**_**)**

As Virus reared forward, BanchoLeomon prepared to readily engage him. An evil grin adorned the creature's features. Instead of outright attacking, the monster clenched his fists tightly and produced a golden aura, which outlined around his body. He let out an ear-piercing roar as the golden aura around him expanded and flared like fire. Then, BanchoLeomon, Jax, and Sonja were spooked upon witnessing what resembled human and Digimon souls spilling out, letting out terrifying and haunting banshees. These were all the victims Virus had absorbed for the last few days. All of them became one with Virus, greatly empowering him to a certain degree. Lost souls of Digimon, children, adults, parents, and even the elderly were incorporated in him. Virus' roars became high-pitched screeches as BanchoLeomon, Jax, and Sonja frozen in fear. BlackWarGreymon was seemingly unaffected by the chilling aura.

Once the aura expanded out, Virus pushed his arms out and invoked an explosive flash of light around him. The amount of power he exuded destroyed the rockface and left a huge impression under his feet. BanchoLeomon slightly backed off, overwhelmed with shock and distress over Virus' power. Jax and Sonja were left speechless. BlackWarGreymon observed Virus floating over the crater and advancing toward them. Virus descended on the ground and walked right past a mystified BanchoLeomon, chortling.

"What will you do now, BanchoLeomon? You may try and intercede any time now."

BanchoLeomon said nothing as Virus continued pacing forward to the Artificials.

The brave warrior quickly snapped out of his petrified state. "I... I didn't want to believe you'd go this far, you sick abomination! How many victims did you kill?"

"What? Victims, you say?" Virus scoffed at BanchoLeomon's accusation. "They should consider it an honor to become incorporated with me."

"You revolting creature!"

Ignoring BanchoLeomon, Virus focused his attentive view on the Artificials and kept coming toward them. His first sights were on Jax, who seemingly didn't look fazed by the creature's entrance and casually stood his ground. Little did he realize by letting down his guard with the monster, he'd make the biggest mistake he'll ever regret.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon was going as quickly as he could. With time against them, Davis and Imperialdramon had to meet Ken, Yolei, Aquillamon, and Sam halfway to their destination. Davis checked his D-3 and saw the beacons were closing near him.

"We're closing in, Imperialdramon! Let's speed it up!"

"This is fast as I can go!"

Gripping his hand over the D-3, Davis tried not letting the whole situation deter him. Having learned Virus was on the island, he pressed forward to stop the creature with anything it took to prevent him from absorbing the Artificials. Imperialdramon managed to accelerate his flight speed more quickly.

"Now that's more like it, Imperialdramon! Here we come, guys!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/2:58 PM**_

Back in Azulongmon's Realm, X, Simms, Tai, Kari, and their Digimon partners sensed Virus' dark presence. Tai tensely closed his fists while standing up.

"That's Virus' Ki, X," Simms confirmed, looking disturbed like the others.

X nodded and turned toward Tai. "Not just that, but he's right where BanchoLeomon and Artificials are."

"Damn it," Tai cursed between his gritted teeth. "BanchoLeomon nearly had that Artificial beaten."

Kari shifted her eyes to Tai and noticed the fury in his eyes. "This isn't good, Tai. We have to go down there!"

"Not in our present states," the Bearer of Courage affirmed. "We'll just get in the way. VictoryGreymon won't be enough to stop Virus now."

Gatomon added. "And even I'm a liability at this point."

"But, it appears Davis is on his way to get that shutdown switch from Ken, Sam, and Yolei," Simms pointed out.

Agumon added. "Good then we still have a chance. Even if Virus absorbs one, they can still shut down the other!"

"Then, when Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke get out, Virus will know real pain," the white feline smirked evilly.

The Bearer of Courage took a deep breath and closed his mind. "Yeah... all of those variables considered... we still have a chance. I'm not about to give up hope yet. BanchoLeomon, it's all on you now."

X closed his mind off from the others and mused in deep thought. _BlackWarGreymon, hasn't your full memories returned yet? C'mon! If BanchoLeomon goes down, you're our trump card!_

xxxxx

_**Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:01 PM**_

While Jax calmly stood his ground, Virus continued stalking toward him. The creature halted his advancement and pierced a hungry gaze over the dark-haired male Artificial. Remaining silent as he could, BlackWarGreymon observed Virus carefully with his sensors.

Jax coolly smirked, unfazed by Virus' cold presence. "Hn, I don't know what the hell you are, but get lost. I was having some fun here and you're ruining it."

Initially responsive to Jax's big mouth, Virus' tail vibrated and slowly uncoiled while hanging over his head.

This action quickly alarmed BanchoLeomon, who bellowed out to Jax's direction.

"JAX! HE'S PLANNING TO KILL AND ABSORB YOU! MOVE IT!"

Just as BanchoLeomon's warning reached him, Jax swerved at a wind's breadth as Virus' tail shot toward him. Jax then found himself in a tight predicament as Virus repeatedly shot his tail forward to strike him. The Artificial rebounded by utilizing quick evasive counters and dodged all of Virus' tail thrusts. As he dodged one tail thrust. Virus managed to seize the man's arm and flung him overhead, slamming him to the ground. He pinned Jax's arms down with his feet and quickly shot his tail down.

"JAX!" Sonja screamed.

_**Bam!**_

BanchoLeomon rocketed forward at the last second, landing a punch to Virus' face. One powerful punch knocked Virus across and forced him to retreat back. Virus landed gingerly on his feet and rubbed his left cheek, exactly where the warrior's fist impacted. Jax sprang up and stood by BanchoLeomon's side.

"Nearly caught me off guard, you bug-faced bastard!" Jax scoffed. "So, tell me. This thing wants to absorb me?"

"I'll make this short. That creature is named Virus and he was created by Datamon's super computer. As of now, he's incomplete, but he'll become perfect after he's absorbed you and Sonja."

Upon hearing this, Sonja remarked. "Are you serious?"

"Rejoice, dear brother! By becoming one with my being, you'll give rise to a super being the likes of which never existed in two worlds!" Virus boasted and seemingly attempted 'friendly' persuasion to win over the Artificial twins. "We shall become the ultimate warrior that Datamon has dreamed of for so long. The legacy of the Dark Network has been bestowed to us!"

Jax initially spat out. "Give me a break. I won't be absorbed by a freak like you. And ultimate warrior? Please, bitch, I'm standing right here."

"I don't care what you want. It's already been dictated you will become one with me. Now come to me."

"You want some of this, freak?" The male twin goaded the creature.

"Jax!" BlackWarGreymon interjected as he finally broke out of his silent state. "This creature is too powerful for you!" His warning was able to draw Virus' attention, who turned and faced him. "We can't allow this creature to reach its perfect state. My sensors have warned me this creature no longer intends to kill Tai and Agumon, but to destroy the two worlds... no, even beyond the Four Digital Realm. It intends to destroy life throughout the Digiverse. Datamon's quest for revenge has gone far beyond what was originally intended. We're products of his revenge and this is our chance to rectify our actions." He slowly gazed over a flower that was crushed by Virus' aura. _My memories... they're starting to return... slowly but surely... this flower... this flower is just one life form that's become victimized by this creature's path to godhood._ "...what? What did I just say?"

Sonja overheard BlackWarGreymon and curiously wondered what he mumbled. "BW?"

As for Jax, he merely scoffed off BlackWarGreymon's warning. "Well, you finally decide to talk, BW. Never thought you'd sound so animated, but you're telling me to run?" Clenching his fists, the defiant rebel flew ahead to meet Virus head-on. "Who the hell do you take me for?" As he came within Virus' range, he threw a punch...

_**Shoom.**_

...Virus flickered right out of Jax's reach. The Artificial whirled around and caught Virus hanging over him. The creature landed an quick elbow strike to the back of his head. As Jax fell, BanchoLeomon readily jumped right in to intercept Virus from crushing Jax with his foot.

"NO!" BanchoLeomon bellowed as he threw a punch behind Virus' head.

With a quick reflex, Virus countered BanchoLeomon's punch with his left elbow. Then, the warrior went for a side kick. Again, Virus countered with his right hand and shot an elbow into BanchoLeomon's face. The impact shot from Virus sent the warrior skidding over the ground. BanchoLeomon contorted in pain as the elbow strike seemingly paralyzed him. BanchoLeomon slowly turned, gritting his teeth and seething with pain as Virus stood him over. Before BanchoLeomon could retaliate, the monster landed a fierce kick to the warrior's stomach and sent him sailing 20 feet across. BanchoLeomon dropped like a deadweight through a rock face and was left lying in excruciating pain. Virus kept his view right on BanchoLeomon, who slowly stood on his feet and tried to resist the pain absorbing his body.

Jax struggled to even sit up as Virus slowly headed off to finish BanchoLeomon.

Sonja unfolded her arms and scoffed. "Really. Jax and BanchoLeomon are going way too easy."

BlackWarGreymon elaborated his readings. "No, this is how truly powerful Virus is."

"You're kidding..." Sonja gaped as Virus walked right up to BanchoLeomon. "This is crazy."

"You should flee, Sonja. Jax wouldn't heed my warning. If that creature absorbs you and Jax, it's power will be beyond our comprehension. It will be the end of all Digital Realms."

Sonja turned and heard BlackWarGreymon's vague warning. "No... that's not possible... can it? But, if I run, what are you going to do, BW?"

BlackWarGreymon resolved his incorporated programming and eyed Virus discreetly. His focused intentions were no longer on Tai and Agumon at the moment. Sonja easily discerned his eyes and gasped.

"No, don't tell me..."

Suddenly, as Virus hastily marched toward BanchoLeomon, a series of blasts rained down and interceded the monster's advance. Everyone present turned upward and spotted Tike, Kara, and David hovering over them. The trio were in their Ascendant forms and smoke exuded from their hands where they fired their beams.

"You guys...!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to help, that's what," David added.

As Tike, Kara, and David descended, Virus shifted his view over to the Ascendant children. Jax, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon watched the Ascendant trio putting up a resistant stand against Virus. Jax pulled himself off the ground and watched in bedazzlement. It wasn't long ago he and his sister easily creamed them a few days ago. Now, they were putting their lives on the line to keep Virus from absorbing the same Artificial twins.

Tike frowned and lowered into a battle stance. "Thought you'd forgot about us?"

Kara followed suit and crouched in a stance. "Sorry, but no android eating for you!"

David nodded and defiantly faced Virus. "That's right!"

Virus cackled in amusement and hefted his hands over his face. "Ha, so, it's you runts. I doubt you'll even slow me down!"

"BanchoLeomon! Get an attack ready! We'll hold him off!" Tike exclaimed. "Let's head him off, guys!"

With that, the young Ascendants rocketed forward and heatedly engaged Virus. Virus sprang back as Tike, Kara, and David landed a flurry of punches. Virus utilized evasive counters and swerved around the kids' rapidfire strikes. Virus jumped up with the trio in hot pursuit of him. Tike shot up like a cannonball and went for a headbutt into the creature's gut. Virus swerved around and swatted him back with his tail. Tike flipped around and cupped his hands together.

"_**Tsunami Wave!**_" Tike roared, firing a powered beam toward Virus.

Kara put her fingers on her forehead and fired her beam-like screw. "_**Special Beam Cannon!**_"

"_**Tsunami Wave!**_" roared David while navigating his beam toward Virus.

Virus cupped his hands to one side and fired a blue beam like Tike and David's. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_" He abruptly nullified their beams with his own. Then, he opened his mouth and expelled a blast of heat energy toward Kara's attack. "_**Heat Viper!**_" He descended toward the Ascendant children and opened his right hand, unleashing a streaming line of red lightning. "_**Crimson Lightning!**_" He tried catching the trio until they swerved around his red lightning attack. He cupped his hands to one side and expelled a powerful burst of orange energy toward the children. "_**Terra Beam!**_"

The beam caught Kara and knocked her away.

"KARA!" Tike and David shouted as they dove in after her.

Virus phased right in front of the duo and punched David aside. He turned and backhanded Tike, dropping him with ease. Virus descended to the ground and walked over the fallen Ascendant trio. However, as Virus advanced, BanchoLeomon readily compressed both hands together whilst a bright red aura outlined his entire body. Sensing the substantial power growth from BanchoLeomon, Tike, Kara, and David raised their heads and watched Virus preparing to head off the determined warrior. The Ascendant kids sprang up as they grabbed Virus, attempting to hold him. Kara and David seized Virus' legs whilst Tike firmly locked an arm around the monster's head.

"DO IT!" The kids roared out in unison.

Overwhelmed with shock, Jax was slightly taken aback by the heroes' efforts in stopping Virus.

"Unbelievable..." An astonished Jax mumbled. "They're going to all these lengths to save us from this thing?"

Sonja gasped as she watched BanchoLeomon forming a Ki ball inside his palms. "...we just humbled them not too long ago!"

"THIS IS IT, VIRUS!" defiantly bellowed BanchoLeomon as he focused the size of his Ki ball. "Hold him tightly locked, you three! Here goes!"

"HURRY!" Tike cried out whilst holding Virus in place.

Virus struggled to get the three Ascendants off. "Let go! You little runts! I'll get out of this!"

Kara shouted. "Try your luck!"

David gritted his teeth while hanging on Virus' right leg. "We're not letting go!"

"In that case..." Virus chuckled as he threw up a barrier around himself, repelling the three Ascendant children. While letting down his guard, Virus whirled around and caught a glowing ball of energy hurtling toward him at blinding speed. He couldn't react in time as it impacted his face...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

...and blasted through him. An explosion ignited from the impact and kicked up a giant shockwave. The explosive flash flew over the island and across several kilometers out into the ocean. As nearly half of the island was consumed by the blinding flash of light, the Ascendant trio and Jax took cover. BlackWarGreymon and Sonja shielded themselves. As the flash of light faded, a billowing smoke cloud covered the entire area where BanchoLeomon sent his homing blast. Debris rained down from the skies and littered the area. BanchoLeomon took a few heavy pants whilst seeing the chunk of island he wiped out with his attack. Right where he launched his attack, Virus was nowhere to be seen. BanchoLeomon dropped his arms by his sides and lowered his head, taking a few moments to collect himself.

Tike opened his eyes and laughed. "BOO-YA!"

Kara cheered. "He got him!"

David nodded. "That's that. We took care of the monster."

Jax turned around and gaped. "He... He actually did that..."

Relieved with the outcome, Sonja smiled. "Didn't think he had that much in him. He wasted that creature."

BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes and chimed in with the cold truth. "Negative. That creature didn't receive any damage."

"WHAT?"

The Ascendant trio's face showed dread as they, too, sensed Virus' dark Ki seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Aw, shit," Tike mumbled.

Kara gulped. "...you're kidding!"

David blinked thrice and stumbled back. "Hell no!"

BanchoLeomon's face conveyed shock and distress once realizing the harsh reality of the situation. "No..."

Panning over to the coast where BanchoLeomon directed his attack, Virus slowly emerged through the water. A bright golden aura outlined the creature's body as he hovered from the ocean and landed on the shore. An ominous silence fell on the shores as the Ascendants and warriors saw Virus standing in front of them. He was seemingly unfazed and received no damage to his body following BanchoLeomon's island-busting attack.

Arriving just in time to witness the terrifying outcome, TK, Seraphimon, Cody, and Shakkoumon were left stunned in aghast.

"Th-This is crazy!" Cody exclaimed.

TK blanched and visibly trembled. "If they can't do it, then it's hopeless!"

Seraphimon and Shakkoumon prepared to intercede until they saw Tike, Kara, and David flying ahead to stop Virus' advance.

"TIKE! KARA! STOP!" The Bearer of Hope roared as the twins and Davis put up a hopeless last stand against the empowered monster. Before Seraphimon could glide in, Virus swatted back Tike and David. Then, the creature coiled his tail around Kara's neck and bashed her face with a punch. He knocked the girl senseless into David's arms. "You... guys...!"

Once Virus walked right up to BanchoLeomon, the warrior pivoted his head and bellowed out to Jax, who was gingerly standing.

"RUN, JAX! GET OUT OF-!"

_**Wham!**_

Catching BanchoLeomon with a fist to his face, BanchoLeomon's head nearly snapped back. Virus dropped BanchoLeomon like a bad habit and left him lying seemingly unconscious. BanchoLeomon's neck looked broken as his head tilted and hung over on the left side. Tike and David recovered Kara as they seethed toward Virus. Jax fell in silent shock over the shocking turn of events unfolding. Virus walked right over to BanchoLeomon and lifted him off the ground, raising him overhead. Low moans escaped the warrior's mouth while Virus placed his hand over his chest.

"His neck's been broken!" Cody shouted.

TK growled. "No! BanchoLeomon!"

"LET HIM GO!" Tike and David cried out in unison.

Their cries fell on deaf ears as BanchoLeomon's mind was closed off from the outside world.

Virus chortled as he examined BanchoLeomon's unconscious form. "My, my, it appears my power has exceeded my own expectations. I got carried away and absorbed more victims than I required. Oh well, nothing I can do can change that." His hand pressed against BanchoLeomon's chest. Then, he smiled. "_Farewell._"

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

In a split second, Virus produced a hot energy beam, which pierced and ran through BanchoLeomon's chest. BanchoLeomon didn't get a chance to scream in pain as his whole body twitched. Everyone gazed on in absolute shock and distress. Even Jax and Sonja showed disgust over the creature's heinous action.

"He... did it..." Jax muttered, taken aback over Virus' action.

Then, as BanchoLeomon stopped twitching, Virus smirked and threw the warrior's motionless body into the ocean. BanchoLeomon sank right through the water's surface and descended like a rock to the bottom. With all eyes toward the ocean, Virus shifted his view over to his opposition. Having defeated the strongest asset available, the Ascendant kids, Seraphimon, Shakkoumon, and the Artificials were the last resistance against the now empowered monster.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/3:12 PM**_

Having sensed BanchoLeomon's Ki drop dramatically, everyone present raised their heads and gasped in horror. Kari and Gatomon initially took it the hardest as the Bearer of Light sank to her knees. She gripped his chest and seethed, sensing BanchoLeomon's presence fade.

Gatomon knelt over by her partner's side. "Kari! BanchoLeomon, he..."

"I can't feel his presence anymore," Kari murmured.

X shook his head dismissively. "I can't feel his Ki anymore. Virus' power has grown far more than we imagined."

Simms frowned. "And BanchoLeomon didn't even stand a chance?"

"Tike, Kara, and David tried their hardest, but it wasn't enough," Agumon said as he turned and saw an incensed look on Tai's face.

Growling under his breath, Tai tensed up and turned away, regretting his decision not to go out to fight with him. _Me and VictoryGreymon should've gone. Had we done so, this probably wouldn't have happened! BanchoLeomon... I'm sorry._

Suddenly, everyone turned and saw Kari standing. They saw she clenched her fists so uncharacteristically. Overwhelmed with distress and pained emotions, Kari bolted forward for the corridor leading to the exit. Gatomon hurried off behind Kari. However, it was Tai who beat Gatomon to Kari and seized his sister, restraining her from running to the exit. Kari struggled as Tai tightened his arms around his sister's waist. She kicked her feet up and wailed, letting out tears from her eyes.

"Tai, let me go! That monster... he... he... killed BanchoLeomon!"

"Kari, listen to me! I know how you feel and believe me... I, too, am broken over what happened with BanchoLeomon. But, don't go out there and add yourself as another one of Virus' victims!"

Gatomon interjected as she looked up at her emotionally broken partner. "I know how close BanchoLeomon was to us, Kari. He did train me and Patamon after all, but Tai's right. Even if I turn into a Mega-level, I still don't stand a chance against that monster! We're only liabilities in this conflict, but Tai says he can bring out the power instilled in your. Your light gives you power and we want to bring that out of you. Maybe with that, we can use it to stop Virus, but we have to train in that room! I want us to get stronger, Kari, but I can't do it if your mind isn't in the right place."

Tai smiled as he set Kari down. "Well said, Gatomon. Kari...?"

Nodding, Kari wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right... you're both right." As she pulled her hand off her face, the Bearer of Light resolved to properly train and harvest the remnants of her Crest's untapped potential. "As much as I feel terrible about what happened, I have to stay behind. BanchoLeomon would want us to train and be ready."

"Atta, girl," the teenage male smiled over his younger sibling. "Besides, your two future kids, Tike and Kara, are quite a handful. They were fighting Virus with all they got. You should feel proud."

"I am and I intend to help them when I'm ready, Tai," Kari turned as her face conveyed renewed determination.

Gatomon concurred with her determined partner. "Right, we'll avenge BanchoLeomon."

"Spoken like a true Kamiya, Kari," X overheard their conversation. He and Agumon approached Tai, Kari, and Gatomon while proudly clapping his hands. "They're right, Kari. After Matt, Dimitri, and Keke leave the Room of Time, you four will be next. Kari, I'm expecting great things from you most of all."

The brunette girl smiled modestly. "Thanks, X. That means a lot."

"But, they still haven't gotten out of the Room of Time," Agumon snorted. "What's taking them?"

Tai couldn't agree more as he eyed the Room of Time door situated on the other side. His eyes seemingly burned through it as he tensely growled. _Anytime now, guys! Things are getting out of hand out here!_

X focused his mindset on another viable player, who hasn't taken action yet. _BW, I see your memories are slowly surfacing and just now you're coming to understand who you really are. I think it's about time to jog your memories a little further. I just hope this works... _

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:14 PM**_

Scanning the ocean near him, Virus could no longer sense BanchoLeomon's Ki. This pretty much confirmed and sealed the deal for the warrior's fate.

Virus chortled as he pivoted his view back on Jax. "Do you realize your fate now, Artificial Jax? You will become one with me."

Taking a last stand against the monster, Jax defiantly dropped into a battle stance. "Like hell I'm going to go down that easily! I'm no BanchoLeomon!"

Tike, Kara, and David stood while gliding toward Virus head-on.

"AND DON'T TAKE US LIGHTLY EITHER!" The Ascendant trio roared out simultaneously while attacking the creature with a flurry of punches.

Jax growled and charged forward, readily prepared to take the fight to Virus. "C'MON, YOU FREAK!"

Everyone else present at the scene watched Virus fighting off Jax and the Ascendant trio.

TK assessed the situation and restrained himself from intervening. _Tike told me and Cody not to interfere, but they're not faring well out there! _

"TK, we need to interject into this fight!" Cody interrupted his train of thought. "There's no way they can last out there!"

"But, even our Digimon... aren't going to make the bit of difference," he said behind gritted teeth. He looked up and saw an anxious Seraphimon ready to enter the heated engagement. _Seraphimon, looks like we'll have to break our word with Tike._

As the fighting still progressed, Sonja and BlackWarGreymon observed Jax and the kids giving it their all against Virus. Then, before BlackWarGreymon could say anything, his mind abruptly clicked and he heard X's voice in his clouded mind.

_BW. BlackWarGreymon, I know you can hear me!_

BlackWarGreymon blinked twice and raised his head, frantically scanning the vicinity. _Wh-Who's there? How am I able to communicate with you? Where are you?_

_I've linked our minds together. Even I can project my thoughts into an Artificial's._

_Wait, this voice... you sound familiar... why?_

_BlackWarGreymon, I know you've had vague memories slowly surfacing of your past. Well, my friend, I'm about to tell you who you really are and what you should do._

_Before you explain, tell me your name._

The masked man vividly answered. _X, a watcher of the Eastern Digital Realm. _

_X... that name... my memories have told me I know of a mysterious man with a mask. And this man's name is X. You must be him. Then, you know a whole a lot about me._

_We've known each other from another universe. After everything reset following the Nexus spill, your memories were suppressed and your life was reset to what you originally were. BlackWarGreymon, now that you've been reborn in this world, the time has come to help my friends. _

_And what of my mission? I'm supposed to terminate Tai and Agumon._

_Once your memories are fully restored, it'll override Datamon's program. Right now, we need you. My friends out there fighting need you. Those kids, Tike, Kara, and David, you knew them very well. Help them and keep Virus from absorbing the Artificials. You, Jax, and Sonja now share a common enemy with us. Virus is our enemy now._

BlackWarGreymon growled as he shook his head and dropped to one knee, which startled Sonja.

"BW? What's wrong?" The female Artificial asked, dropping over by his side. "What is it?"

If one could see underneath his face helmet, BlackWarGreymon's face contorted with a pained expression. He grabbed his head and growled as more suppressed memories began leaking out.

_BlackWarGreymon, will you fight for our sake? For the sake of the Digiverse? At this point, until more of my friends are ready, you're the strongest asset we've got out there!_

As his eyes shot wide open, BlackWarGreymon realized where he was and surveyed his surroundings. He turned and saw Sonja kneeling beside him, shaking him.

"BW?"

"I"m ok..."

Sonja added. "Perhaps you're right, we should flee from here."

"Good choice, but save yourself," BlackWarGreymon said as he pat her shoulder and stood upright. His passionate eyes now gleamed as he watched Jax and the Ascendant kids attacking Virus.

"BW, what are you going to do?"

The dark-armored Artificial openly declared. "I'm going to destroy Virus."

Taken aback by BlackWarGreymon's declaration, Sonja gasped. "You really mean it...?"

BlackWarGreymon said with sheer determination, brandishing his Dramon Killer claws. "The time has come for me to fight... before my confrontation with Tai and Agumon."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Unknown Power! BlackWarGreymon Breaks His Silence!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** BanchoLeomon falls, but BlackWarGreymon steps in!

With his former memories surely returning, BlackWarGreymon will finally see action. Surely, Virus will find a great challenge awaiting him.

Anyway, review and stay gold!


	75. BlackWarGreymon Breaks His Silence!

**A/N:** BlackWarGreymon takes a stand and takes action against Virus!

How will this go?

Find out now.

Note (7/23/2011): Forgot to incorporate a theme in the BWG vs Virus fight. The song in this fight, _Symphonic Metal - An Everlasting Flame_, belongs exclusively to Adrian von Ziegler. Go on YouTube and look it up. Thanks AnimatedFord.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 75: Unknown Power! BlackWarGreymon Breaks His Silence!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:16 PM**_

"BW, what are you going to do?"

The dark-armored Artificial openly declared. "I'm going to destroy Virus."

Taken aback by BlackWarGreymon's declaration, Sonja gasped. "You really mean it...?"

BlackWarGreymon said with sheer determination, brandishing his Dramon Killer claws. "The time has come for me to fight... before my confrontation with Tai and Agumon." Pacing forward without regret, the dark-clad Artificial headed to where the battle with Virus escalated with Jax and the Ascendant trio involved.

Sonja ran up and stopped, calling out to him. "BW, you don't have to do this! That thing will kill you!"

BlackWarGreymon pivoted and beckoned a firm and friendly nod to her. "I know what I must do. I liked you two. You never killed without reason. It was nice traveling with you. I'd be proud to call you my brother and sister." With that, he methodically walked forward with his mind set on the battle with Virus.

"BW..." She murmured, watching him walk off without looking back.

Meanwhile, over on the hill, TK, Seraphimon, Cody, and Shakkoumon were shocked to see BlackWarGreymon advancing toward the ongoing battle. TK's mouth nearly dropped as BlackWarGreymon seemingly ignored them. Cody stood tense and watched the black-armored Digimon preparing to get his Dramon Claws ready for battle.

"TK, does he really plan to get involved?" Cody wondered. "What difference can he make?"

The blond-haired preteen just shook his head. "You're asking the wrong guy, Cody."

"Seraphimon, what do you make of this?" Shakkoumon turned and asked the Mega-level Angel Digimon.

"It's hard to assess, my friend. We shall see."

Shifting back to the battlefield, Virus repelled Tike, David, and Kara back with a wave of green energy. The energy blew them back with ease and sent them crashing into a rockface. The creature immediately whirled around and spotted Jax standing his ground behind him. He bolted forward to meet Jax head-on. The defiant Artificial charged forward and roared.

"I'm not going to let you absorb me!" The Artificial shouted as he launched himself forward to meet Virus head-on. "Take this!" He and Virus launched directly at each other simultaneously, but it was Jax gained leverage and flipped over into the air. He plunged down and nailed a diving headbutt into Virus, smashing him through the ground. Jax rolled up to his feet and frantically surveyed around. He saw no signs of the monster anywhere. Suddenly, he saw a shadow casted over him from behind. He whirled around and gaped as Virus descended right over him.

Virus swung his tail and narrowly missed Jax, who utilized an evasive counter.

"You sneaky bastard!" Jax snapped as Virus bolted toward him.

As Virus swung his tail forward, Jax evaded and continued dancing around Virus' deadly absorption instrument. Just when Jax nearly slipped over a rock, Virus saw an opening and caught him with a gut punch. Jax doubled over and sank to his knees while Virus stood over him. Virus thrust his tail forward, but Jax backflipped out of the creature's reach. Just as Jax landed on his feet, Virus flew up and punched him square in the face! Dazed by his punch, Jax stumbled back and grimaced in pain. Virus launched himself forward, but only for Jax to sidestep the incoming monster. As Jax turned, Virus' tail slapped him down facefirst to the ground. Unable to land any blows on Virus, Jax was left in a heap on the ground. Virus stalked right up to the beaten Artificial and chortled deeply.

"Time to absorb you."

"Screw you!" Jax spat out as he stood up and goaded the creature to him. He flipped off Virus with both hands. "Absorb these!"

Grinning evilly, Virus phased and flickered right in front of Jax's face.

"Boo."

_**Wham!**_

Catching him with a bone-shattering fist to the face, Jax was punched away and sent skidding across the ground. Virus flew over where Jax was lying and slowly prepared to uncoil his tail. Struggling to sit up, Jax coughed and grimaced, feeling the affects of Virus' punishing blows.

Meanwhile, while Virus was preoccupied with Jax, Seraphimon and Shakkoumon flew over where Tike, Kara, and David recovered. TK and Cody hopped off their partner's sides and bolted over to the kids. Naturally, TK checked over Tike and Kara first being their 'father' while Cody checked over David.

"Guys, we've got to get back out there!" David said.

Tike nodded while shaking off the pain in his right arm. "We can't let that shit-faced bug eat that android."

Kara popped her right shoulder and gritted her teeth. "Ksst, ow! I'm rearing to go!"

"You three just got beaten down!" Cody exclaimed."Now you want to go out there again?"

TK gazed into Tike and Kara's determined eyes. "You two are so adamant. You really want to keep going?"

"You bet," the twins proclaimed as they stood. "We want to avenge BanchoLeomon!"

Tike, Kara, and David powered up despite the damage they received from Virus. They looked across and saw Virus standing over the battered Jax.

"TK, look," Seraphimon turned as he pointed forward as everyone present, minus Virus and Jax, noticed BlackWarGreymon walking toward the creature.

Upon seeing BlackWarGreymon, the kids hollered out to his direction. "BW!"

"I'm lost here," Shakkoumon aptly pointed out.

Cody gazed at the three in befuddlement. He curiously inquired to them. "How is it you know him?"

"The same reason we know you," David answered. "There was a BlackWarGreymon from our original world and we named him BW."

"Not to mention the Artificials have been calling him BW," Kara said. "Which leads us to believe..."

Tike finished where his sister left off. "...that's BW! The BW we know! It has to be and X told us so! Plus, we have our hunch."

"Even so, does he recognize you?" TK wondered as he skeptically watched BlackWarGreymon advance on Virus. "Guess we're going to find out."

"BW can handle that freak," David said, clenching his fists tight. "Let him have it, BW!"

Once Jax steadily stood, Virus caught him with a lightning fast gut punch. Once Jax doubled over, the creature followed it up with an elbow strike to his back. Virus dropped Jax like a sack of bricks and left him lying prone on the ground, seemingly motionless. Virus straightened himself and stood over the beaten Jax. Despite the punishing blows he received, Jax was managing to stir a bit.

"Growing tired of this game, too? Good," Virus chortled. "Guess it's feed for me to absorb you." With that, he fully uncoiled his tail and knelt over, picking Jax up by the back of his shirt.

As he came to his senses, Jax stirred and slowly turned his head. "Augh, let me go... you monster...! I'll get out of this!"

"Hahaha, well that's too bad, because you're about to become one with _this_ monster."

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

_**Wham!**_

Virus landed a clenched fist into the small of Jax's back, dealing more pain to the rebel. Jax gritted his teeth and fidgeted in Virus' grasp. As the pointed end of the tail hung over Jax's head, it opened up into the shape of a wind funnel. The very mouth of this funnel caved in over the teen's head and was about to suck him through.

"You're mine now," clicked the creature.

Then, just when things were looking bad, everyone present was about to intervene until BlackWarGreymon hovered behind Virus. The black-armored Digimon put his hand over Virus' right shoulder and caused him to attentively turn around. The minute Virus pivoted his head...

_**Wham!**_

...BlackWarGreymon clubbed him with a right punch and sent Virus sailing 20 feet back. Virus gingerly landed on his feet. With Jax released from Virus' grasp, BlackWarGreymon stood right in front of the male Artificial and obstructed Virus' path.

"W-W-WOW!" Cody's mouth nearly dropped as he witnessed BlackWarGreymon serving up Virus with a hard punch.

"NICE ONE, BW! NOW SQUISH HIM!" Tike and Kara hollered like crazy.

David nodded feverishly. "That'll save us the trouble. It's sure BW all right!"

"Unbelievable, you guys just might be onto something!" TK added.

Reeling from BlackWarGreymon's strong punch, Virus wiped the blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

Looking up, Jax gaped and froze in his spot while BlackWarGreymon beckoned over to him.

"Feh, another _brave_ but stupid soul wants to stop me?" Virus angrily snorted as he lowered into a defensive posture and burned a penetrating stare toward BlackWarGreymon. "I shouldn't have taken my eye off you."

"BW?" a frantic Jax gasped as he looked up and pulled himself up. "What do you think you're doing? You can't possibly want to fight that thing?"

"Sorry, but there's no other way."

"What you're doing... you're crazy. It's suicide!"

BlackWarGreymon replied in a deep and self-composed manner. "If my calculations are correct, my power is equal to Virus."

"What? You can't mean...!"

Jax tried to comprehend this notion the bets possible way. He watched BlackWarGreymon advance toward Virus with determination.

"Mess him up good, BW!" Tike called out, trying to get the giant to acknowledge him.

As BlackWarGreymon continued marching forward, he heard X's voice addressing to him telepathically once again.

_That kid cheering you. That's Tike. Those two kids with him are Kara and David. You know them from the world we lived in before. They know you can recognize them. Do you remember?_

_Their voices sound familiar. Yes, and I believe I do remember seeing brief images of those three. Tike, Kara, and David._

_Tike and Kara are TK and Kari's kids. David is Davis' son._

BlackWarGreymon abruptly stopped as he firmly locked his eyes with Virus, who was still holding his ground but readying his tail.

_Everything's nearly becoming clarified, X, but right now I've got more important matters._

_Right. It's all on you now, my friend. Take care of this freak._

**(Cue Symphonic Metal - **_**An Everlasting Flame**_** by Adrian von Ziegler)**

BlackWarGreymon nodded and brandished his Dramon Killer claws. He poised for an attack and launched himself forward. Virus, too, flew ahead to meet BlackWarGreymon head-on. The two titans clashed and landed headbutts. Virus and BlackWarGreymon tried to push one another back with one of them trying to gain leverage over the other. They delivered a few more headbutts to one another and remained at a standstill. Virus saw an opening and clubbed BlackWarGreymon, pushing him back. Virus lunged right at BlackWarGreymon and unleashed a flurry of rapid strikes, from punches to kicks, but BlackWarGreymon timed and used evasive counters to get around Virus' blows. As Virus went for a straight punch, BlackWarGreymon barely sidestepped the monster and swerved around him. He then shot forward and landed a headbutt into Virus' back. The creature jumped right over BlackWarGreymon before the titan could land another headbutt. Virus somersaulted behind BlackWarGreymon and went for a flying kick.

BlackWarGreymon whirled around and sidestepped Virus again. Virus didn't stop as he went all out and tried hitting him with a flurry of blows. The titan evaded and moved around Virus' attacks.

"HELL YEAH! KEEP IT UP!" Tike cheered like mad.

Kara hollered. "GO, BW!"

"He... He can do it!" David exclaimed.

Seraphimon addressed his partner. "TK, he's faring much better than I thought."

"Sure, but Virus still has that tail. He's got to watch it."

BlackWarGreymon paced himself while Virus kept going with the punches. BlackWarGreymon propelled himself through the air and pressed both arms over his head, gathering energy from the air in a manner akin to WarGreymon. He collected energy, which condensed into a glowing red sphere in his hands.

Virus jetted upward to stop BlackWarGreymon, but it was too late to stop the determined Digimon.

"_**Terra Destroyer!**_" roared BlackWarGreymon, who mightily threw down the red glowing sphere toward Virus.

As Virus raised his hands, he gathered energy through his hands and forged a familiar orange ball, throwing it toward the other.

"_**Terra Force!**_"

As the two spheres collided, they nullified out. Virus wasted no time and rocketed up to meet BlackWarGreymon. However, BlackWarGreymon rapidly swerved his whole body like a spinning top and drove himself down, hitting Virus' face.

"_**Black Tornado!**_"

"AUGH!" Virus howled as BlackWarGreymon's claws impacted his face and sent him plunging downward.

As he opened his eyes, BlackWarGreymon dropped in like a falcon and went for a straight-handed claw strike. Virus swerved right around BlackWarGreymon's right hand and thrust his tail forward. The black-armored Digimon evaded the tail and swatted it back with his left claw. BlackWarGreymon threw himself into the creature and nailed him with a lightning fast headbutt! The creature's head and neck snapped back from the headbutt and plunged further toward the ground. BlackWarGreymon beelined right toward Virus and hastily forged a red ball of energy, hurling it at the abomination's direction.

"_**Terra Destroyer!**_"

After launching his earth-shattering sphere forward, Virus barely came to and saw it closing on him. As the sphere approached, Virus barely slipped over to the left side and let the ball hurtle toward a hill, which obliterated it completely. BlackWarGreymon flew within close quarters range of Virus and swiped at him in mid-air. Virus quickly descended and landed on the ground, waiting for BlackWarGreymon to meet him. BlackWarGreymon dropped in and dashed ahead to heatedly engage the creature. The sly mutant snickered as he lunged forward and clubbed BlackWarGreymon, dazing the giant for a moment.

With BlackWarGreymon stunned, Virus thrust his tail forward and caught him, stabbing the right side of his neck.

"I've got you, defect," the wicked creature chortled as his tail seemingly immobilized the Artificial. "This won't take long."

Everyone present gaped in horror as they saw Virus holding BlackWarGreymon with his tail.

TK cried out "Oh no!"

"Let's move, Shakkoumon!" Seraphimon said.

Shakkoumon added. "Right!"

"Hold it, guys!" Tike exclaimed. "Have more faith!"

"Look! Something's happening!" Kara pointed forward as Virus slightly backed off.

Taken aback, Virus watched as BlackWarGreymon pulled the tail off his neck. Unlike all the victims he's caught with his tail, nothing seemed to affect the dark-armored behemoth. Then it quickly dawned on Virus. Unlike living creatures, BlackWarGreymon was not purely born a living creature, but made from conventional instruments.

BlackWarGreymon chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Virus' tail. "Heh, disappointed, bug face?"

"So, you're purely mechanical!" Virus exclaimed.

With that being said, Black War Greymon held a vice grip of Virus' tail and flew up whilst taking the creature along with him. He flew up 25 feet into the air and plunged downward. Struggling and screeching, Virus tried to resist and break free. BlackWarGreymon came down hard and body slammed Virus on the ground. BlackWarGreymon quickly descended and went straight for the kill.

However, Virus recovered rather quickly and initiated a counterattack.

"_**Blowback Breath!**_" Virus used ZeedGarurumon's ice blast, which BlackWarGreymon swerved around. "_**Giga Cannon!**_" Out of desperation, the creature forged two massive blasts and pushed them outward, sending them toward BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWarGreymon pushed through the energy blasts and spun through them. "_**Black Tornado!**_" Abruptly canceling out Machinedramon's attack, BlackWarGreymon saw that a black stream of energy collided with him head-on.

"_**Screaming Darkness!**_" Virus roared, expelling black energy from his mouth. The bio-Artificial pulled out an attack, which TK and Cody, discerned as one of BelialMyotismon's attacks.

As he put up a tough resistance to Virus' attack, BlackWarGreymon pushed through the black energy stream. He madly slashed through with his Dramon Killers, cutting the black screen away. Then, whilst cutting through the black screen, Virus flew right over BlackWarGreymon and wrapped his tail around the behemoth's neck. Seizing a firm grip, Virus swerved himself around BlackWarGreymon and opened his hands, forging energy blasts to shot him with at close range. The Artificial rebounded and fired lasers from his eyes, which pierced and burned through Virus, dealing damage to the creature, Virus invoked a screaming pain as BlackWarGreymon grabbed his tail and planted him into the ground with a powerbomb!

_**Bam!**_

As the creature lied prone and buried under shattered rocks, BlackWarGreymon dropped down and firmly put his right foot over the tail. He seized and gripped Virus' tail, slowly pulling and ripping it away as he utilized his super strength to yank the tail off! Virus let out a blood-curling, high-pitched screech as BlackWarGreymon held the tail end and dropped it to the floor. The severed tail wriggled around freely like a lizard's. Virus gaped in shock as he saw his own tail divided from him and gazed up at BlackWarGreymon, coming to realize he was at the Artificial's mercy. Virus slowly backed and cowered from BlackWarGreymon.

Without a quip in mind, BlackWarGreymon wasted no time and threw a basketball-sized red orb from his right hand.

"_**Terra Destroyer!**_" He manipulated the size of his usual attack and threw it at the tail, vaporizing it away.

Virus fumed as he witnessed his own tail wiped out in a single shot.

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Tike, Kara, and David jumped around cheering for the dark-armored Digimon.

"OH YEAH! YOU GOT HIM!" The kids hollered in unison.

Wearing a big grin, TK happily sighed. "He got him."

As for Cody, he, too, was put at extreme ease. "Now Virus can't absorb the Artificials."

"Without a tail, he's good as done," Shakkoumon added.

Seraphimon asserted. "Indeed. Now finish him."

Jax and Sonja, too, were much relieved with the outcome.

"You can't absorb my friends anymore," BlackWarGreymon pierced a focused glare to the creature. "You're finished." He prepared to raise his hands and gather energy to forge another Terra Destroyer.

Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon heard low chortling coming from Virus. The creature's look of despair was replaced with a calm and collective demeanor.

"Unfortunately for you, Datamon incorporated me with a special serum that enables me to regenerate."

"What?"

As Virus stood, he tensed his whole body as his tail began pulsating with green ooze bubbling at the end of the wound. Then, to everyone's shock, a new tail equipped with a stinger jutted outward fresh and covered with green acidic slime. Slightly taken aback, BlackWarGreymon faced the creature down more intently than before.

"Ugh, damn! Which one of you just jinxed us?" Tike turned to Kara and David. "Shit... maybe I did?"

"This isn't good!" TK exclaimed. "Now this thing can regenerate lost parts?"

Cody furrowed his brows and glared darkly. "We have to get in there sometime, TK."

"No! C'mon, BW!" David cried out.

As Virus coolly chuckled, he calmly asserted. "This is an easy flesh wound to regenerate. Now you now one of the gifts Datamon has bestowed to me."

"Then, the only way to stop you is to completely obliterate you," BlackWarGreymon assessed.

"And that won't likely happen."

The dark-armored Digimon readied his Dramon Killers. "We won't know until we try, bug face."

"Oh, ho, ho, but I know!" Virus bellowed as a thick golden aura flared and outlined his figure.

BlackWarGreymon rocketed forward and beelined for Virus. As the dark-armored titan went for a straight claw strike, Virus jumped up and kicked BlackWarGreymon's lower jaw, sending the behemoth sailing into the air. As BlackWarGreymon landed through the nearest rockface, Virus jetted forward at blinding speed to attack him. He managed to club BlackWarGreymon with a punch and knocked him 20 feet back. Whilst BlackWarGreymon recovered after the successive blow, Virus went straight to attack him again.

Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon made a quick rebound and launched his right hand in the manner of a rocket. "_**Dragon Crusher!**_"

_**Wham!**_

The rocket-handed claw slashed/punched Virus in the face, and sent him sailing back a few yards. BlackWarGreymon hastily raced up, recollected and reattached his arm, and decked him with a left-handed punch. The blow dazed the creature, which allowed BlackWarGreymon time to land a right-handed club to Virus. Dropping Virus with a single punch, BlackWarGreymon grabbed the creature and bellowed loudly as he literally slammed Virus through the earth, creating a large hole in the process.

"DAAAMN!" Tike gaped.

Kara laughed. "Take that, you freak!"

David smirked. "Now to finish him off!"

TK, Seraphimon, Cody, and Shakkoumon were left speechless.

Likewise with Sonja and Jax, who were completely in awe with BlackWarGreymon's display of dominance. The sleeping giant had been awakened and demonstrated the best resistance against Virus, which led to those present if he had been built to apprehend Virus should the creature ever go out of control.

Staring through the hole where Virus fell, BlackWarGreymon detached both arms and focused the energies from his internal drive. "_**War Blaster!**_" He roared and released a powerful earth-shattering wave of green energy that engulfed and cleaned out the entire underground basin underneath the island.

Everyone present felt the ground under them rumble as streams of energy seemingly poured throughout the island, even some streams pouring out from the ocean, too. Seraphimon and Shakkoumon grabbed their partners whilst flying back over on the hill they occupied. Tike, Kara, and David hovered away as they watched in awe as BlackWarGreymon had seemingly destroyed Virus.

"Crap! Now that I wasn't expecting!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara cried out. "Did he get him?"

David added. "He had to!"

TK stood tense and watched in anticipation. "C'mon, let this be it!"

Jax and Sonja took cover from the streams of energy pouring from the ground. They and the others witnessed the seemingly possible end for Virus.

xxxxx

_**78 Kilometers from the island/3:32 PM**_

Gliding across to meet up with Imperialdramon and Davis half-way, Silphymon (carrying Ken and Yolei) and Sam picked up the pace. They passed over numerous islands along the way until Sam probed a far-off explosive force emanating from the distance. Sam abruptly stopped and felt the vibrations in the air.

"Sam!" Yolei called out. "Silphymon, stop!"

As Silphymon halted his flight, he hovered over to where Sam was facing the right direction. Ken and Yolei looked at their son with befuddlement.

The purple-haired teen replied. "I just sensed a powerful shockwave from this direction. I can sense Virus and his Ki suddenly just dropped. The Artificials must be fighting him, but I don't sense BanchoLeomon!"

"What? Please don't tell that he.." Yolei feared the worst outcome.

Ken added. "If my hunch is right, the Artificials are now fighting in place of BanchoLeomon and taking action against Virus."

"Then, they're on our side now?" Silphymon wondered.

"You might be onto something, Ken," Sam said while sensing other assorted energies from the same far-off direction. "I can sense Tike, Kara, and David. Are they involved in this, too?"

"Sam, we've got to get there on the double! Besides, my D-3 is picking up Davis heading toward our direction!" Yolei called out to the Digital Human. "We can meet Davis, give him the shutdown switch, and follow him toward the Artificials."

"She's right, Sam! Time isn't on our side!" Ken concurred.

Sam turned and nodded to the them. "Sorry, this just happened so abruptly. You're right. Let's move!"

With that, Silphymon and Sam propelled through the direction where Davis and Imperialdramon were set to meet them.

As his face contorted, Sam mused in deep thought. _If BanchoLeomon's dead, then there's no one who can stand up to Virus and the Artificials now! Unless the Artificials have decided to switch sides? Man, what the hell is going on out there?_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/3:34 PM**_

"Guys, did you take a look at this?" X beckoned Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, and Simms over to a viewing orb. "Since you guys don't have otherworldly vision like me, Lord Azulongmon was kind enough to accommodate you with this."

"Oh, thanks, X!" Gatomon chimed in as she viewed the orb. She and others caught a visual of BlackWarGreymon standing tall over the hole he sent Virus plunging through.

Naturally, Tai and Agumon were the first ones to gape in shock at BlackWarGreymon's appearance. Their mouths nearly dropped as another view of BlackWarGreymon was displayed.

"Whoa! Am I seeing what I think am?" An astonished Tai inquired.

Agumon gaped and nearly fell back. "...he... he looks just like me in my WarGreymon form!"

"He's one of the three Artificials that the others encountered after uncovering Datamon's lab," Simms confirmed as he shifted his view to X.

"That's right, my friends. And he's on our side," X smirked if one could tell the broadened smile behind his mask. "Let's just say I interjected and did a little persuasion."

"Amazing and he just took care of Virus by himself?" Kari gazed in awe at the dark-armored Artificial.

Gatomon smirked. "Then, all we've got to worry about are the Artificials."

"So, X, tell me. How did you persuade him?" Tai curiously addressed the masked man, unaware of the notion that X and BW seemingly once knew each other.

"Let's just say me and him from the world I came from, both of us go way back."

"I'm lost."

"Tai, I think you have little to worry about facing BW anytime soon," X turned away as he closed his eyes and watched the proceedings of the ongoing conflict in his mind. _BW, you're doing good out there! I hope you've managed to overcome Datamon's programmed commands to assassinate Tai and Agumon. We need you as our ally again, BW!_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:36 PM**_

Right where the BlackWarGreymon buried Virus into the hole, the smoke cleared away and showed no visible signs of the creature anywhere. BlackWarGreymon reattached both arms and painstakingly scanned the underground vicinities. Everyone present watched in awe and astonishment with the end results.

"I'll be damned..." TK muttered, staring awestruck at the scene.

Cody muttered. "Took the words out of my mouth."

"That takes care of the bug," Tike said with a smile exuding confidence.

David sighed with relief. "Yeah, for real..."

Kara added. "Now we gotta go over and ask BW to convince those two to stop hunting Tai and Agumon."

"Easier said than done," David said. "Will BW even remember us fully?"

Tike scoffed. "We won't know until we try!"

As BlackWarGreymon pivoted his frontal view from the hole, he scanned over to his right and glanced over his shoulder. He noted Tike, Kara, and David, trying to recognize their faces.

Jax was mystified as he stammered. "B-BW, you really were that strong? I had no idea."

"BW, you're incredible," Sonja softly muttered.

BlackWarGreymon quickly glanced over to the Artificial twins and barked to them. "What are you still doing here? Sonja, I told you to run!"

Letting out a deep sigh, a composed Sonja replied. "Not anymore. You took care of him."

"Negative! I only maimed him for the time being, but he will recover! You two get going while you can!"

Chortling, Jax shook his head and clenched his fists. "You can forget it, BW. That freak humbled me and he ain't getting away without some payback! If you injured him, then I can finish where you left off!" Whilst the teen openly boasted, Virus' head slowly emerged from a hole behind Jax. "Come on out, you freak! I'll squash you like the overgrown cockroach you are!"

With that, Virus hovered through the hole and hung right over Jax while he had his back turned. The moment Jax caught wind of the situation, he frantically turned and gaped in horror as Virus' tail opened up and dropped the funnel mouth over him. Everyone, including BlackWarGreymon, gawked in shock as Virus ensnared Jax and pulled him through.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jax shouted.

"AW SHIT!" Tike and Kara cried out.

TK yelled. "NO!"

"OH NO!" BlackWarGreymon bellowed as he glided forward to stop Virus.

"SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING?" Virus boasted and laughed as his tail closed over Jax, swallowing the upper half of his body.

"C'MON, GUYS!" David shouted as he took off with Tike and Kara following his lead.

BlackWarGreymon roared as he upped his pace and tried to prevent the full absorption process. "NOOOOOO!"

"Seraphimon, Shakkoumon, go!" TK and Cody exclaimed.

However, before Seraphimon and Shakkoumon headed off, everyone stopped dead at their tracks as Virus' fully absorbed Jax through his tail. Then, the warriors felt a subtle increase of Ki flow exuding out of the creature. Then, like water gauge promptly being removed, a massive flow of energy spilled out into a bright white aura, which flared around Virus and outlined his figure.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Virus roared as his body tensed and received the initial power boost from swallowing Jax.

"H-He actually swallowed him whole!" Cody exclaimed.

TK's eyes widened in shock as he was left speechless at the nightmarish turn of events.

As the white aura expanded and became brighter, Virus crouched over as his present form slowly changed. Everything from his size and outward features were undergoing a spontaneous metamorphosis. Virus' three-fingered hands changed they gradually became more human-like coupled with two extra fingers forming. His feet, too, changed from three-toed feet into long and narrow armored feet. His upper body became more robust whilst his shoulders broadened. His facial features even began to shift from a bug-like form into something resembling a human's.

With his scanners probing Virus' quick power growth, what his calculations alarmed him and sent BlackWarGreymon fleeing from the evolving abomination.

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE!" BlackWarGreymon bellowed as he turned to the Ascendant trio. "Tike, Kara, David, you three get out of here! Take your friends away from here!" Then, he glanced ahead and saw a terrified Sonja backing away, having witnessed her brother being incorporated into Virus' body. "Sonja, we have to get out of here! Now!"

Tike, Kara, and David were at edge as they hurried back to TK and the others.

_Shit, shit, shit! This isn't looking good!_ Tike cursed in thought.

"Guys! Virus' power, it's..." David called out as he sensed the new level of power Virus achieved. "At this rate, he's going to cream us!"

"We have to get out of here, TK! Cody!" Kara called out to the two Digi-Destined standing on the hill.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/3:40 PM**_

Having just witnessed Virus' terrifying evolution, the group was in a state of disarray and shock. Tai and Agumon tensed as their friends' efforts to prevent one Artificial absorption had gone in vain. X and Simms were alarmed with what transpired. Kari and Gatomon, not so surprisingly, were terrified.

"His power..." Gatomon gritted her teeth and looked on with fright.

Kari's face nearly paled after witnessing the terrifying change. "It puts all the evil we've faced before to shame."

X dismissively shook his head. "No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Tai clenched his fists and growled, watching the orb. "Virus... his energy just shot through space! So, this is how powerful he gets just absorbing _one_ Artificial..."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:42 PM**_

As the bright white aura dimmed, the new and improved Virus was unveiled. Taking the place of the once insect-looking humanoid was a completely different monster altogether. Virus' overall outward appearance was more or less humanoid and more robust. The wings on his back were gone. With his nose not yet fully formed, he now possessed an actual mouth. The two protruding sections of his head now went straight up horizontally. His upper body was more bulkier and he stood at a staggering nine-feet tall. His tail was longer than before, and protruded from his back, while becoming orange and black. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead was now structured as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His white lips, which resembled a fish's, made up his face while the black sections above his lips now looked like a mustache, albeit still apart of his skin. Virus' eyes were icy cold and pierced a terrifying gaze across. He now had feet-like shoes and metal shin guarded plates covering his ankles. The shape of his newly evolved ears closely resembled the same shape as Burizalor's, except it had an orange line that went down his chin and to both sides of his ears.

His new body seemingly crackled as electricity sparked off him.

Opening his hands, now equipped with sharp black claws, Virus inhaled the air and seemingly savored the new power filling him.

Everyone present paused as they gawked at the newly evolved Virus standing in a stationary position.

Virus shifted his eyes directly to Sonja and BlackWarGreymon.

"Sonja, we have to get out of here!" BlackWarGreymon roared as he seized the girl's arm and glided off toward the other end of the island.

"They're on the move!" Cody exclaimed, watching BlackWarGreymon flying off at blinding speed.

"We have to follow them!" Tike cried out. "Like hell I'm not going to help BW!"

Kara added. "Right! Let's haul ass!"

David gasped as his eyes blinked. "Guys... he's gone!"

"Virus? Where did he do?" TK noticed the bio-Artificial was nowhere to be seen.

"Over there!" Seraphimon roared as he pointed over to a blur that outpaced and flew past BlackWarGreymon.

_**Shoom.**_

BlackWarGreymon and Sonja abruptly halted their escape.

BlackWarGreymon was especially shocked at how rapidly Virus caught up, a demonstration of how much of a gradual power and speed boost he received.

"He... he's faster than am I!" The black-armored Artificial gawked at the creature hovering in front of him.

"Seraphimon, Shakkoumon, back us up!" Tike cried out as he, Kara, and David took off toward the confrontation.

TK and Cody approved of the kids' strategy, allowing Seraphimon and Shakkoumon to pursue them.

Virus landed on the ground as his feet gave a loud mechanical crunch. The creature openly addressed BlackWarGreymon and Sonja, his voice now deepened and gruff-like. "Did you think you could escape from me? Stay a while. Relax." He deeply chortled while his fish-like lips curved into a smile. He gazed over his new and evolved body while checking for any likely flaws. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised with my own speed. Needless to say, Jax gave me quite the boost I was looking for. Now I wonder how much stronger I'll be."

Suddenly, two projectiles hurtled behind and pierced the skies with resounding effects.

"_**Testament!**_"

"_**Harmonious Spirit!**_"

Virus beckoned his hand behind him and nullified the attacks with a hand wave. Seraphimon and Shakkoumon didn't stop there as they advanced on the evolved monster. Virus whirled around and flew up, catching Seraphimon with a punch and expelled an energy blast that impacted Shakkoumon. Both Digimon de-evolved into their rookie forms and were left lying unconscious. After dropping the two Digimon like bad habits, Virus turned around and...

_**Wham!**_

...was on the receiving end of a fist to his face!

BlackWarGreymon took full advantage of the situation and caught Virus off guard with a fist punch.

However, as the terror settled in, BlackWarGreymon gawked and backed off as his punch did nothing to faze Virus. It didn't even seem to provoke the creature.

Instead, Virus was humored with his effort and put up his right handed, revealing his palm.

Before BlackWarGreymon could put up his guard...

"_**Evil Inferno!**_" Virus roared as an explosive hellfire expelled from his hand and blasted the entire right half of BlackWarGreymon's face off!

BlackWarGreymon was downed in one shot and left lying with Sonja standing alone. Scared out of her mind, Sonja realized she was left alone to fend for herself against the evolved Virus.

"Heh, that worked well," Virus chortled as he slowly pivoted and let his eyes fall right on the female. A sick and perverted grin adorned the creature's features as he stalked toward her. "Now then. Between you two, you're the smart one and you know there's no point attempting to escape. It's your turn, my dear. Let's merge as one and become the perfect being."

Suddenly, the defiant girl held her ground and cupped her hand on her right breast.

"Take one more step and I'll detonate myself, you butt ugly freak!"

Virus halted his advance and snorted.

Realizing she had him where she wanted him, Sonja smiled coyly and ever so devilishly. "Thought so. You need me. You can't let me die or you can't evolve into whatever the hell you want to be, right?"

Suddenly, Virus opened his mouth and out came the voice of Jax. "_Sonja? Sis, can you hear me? It's me, Jax._"

Mystified, Sonja gasped in shock and her heart sank.

"_You can't imagine how great it feels being one with Virus! The power is mind-boggling! Join us! Let Virus absorb you! We'll become THE ultimate weapon!_"

"Jax, it's really you..."

"NO!" BlackWarGreymon raised his tone and interjected in their exchange. "Sonja, don't fall for his deception! That creature is just using Jax's voice to manipulate your emotions!"

Virus angrily rebuked toward the dark-armored Artificial, altering his voice back to normal. "Keep quiet! A machine like yourself can't comprehend how _we_ feel." He shifted his eyes back on Sonja and smirked, alternating back to Jax's voice. "_C'mon, sis! There's nothing to be scared of! Where's the crime in gaining the ultimate power for ourselves? We'll destroy Taichi and all of his friends just like Lord Datamon wanted, and then we'll take over this world and the four Digital Realms!_"

Sneering, Sonja immediately saw through his deceit and caught on when Virus mentioned the one taboo title she'd never refer to Datamon. "You think I'm that stupid! You're not Jax! We despised Datamon for turning us into his pet androids! And most of all, we'd never call that monster our _Lord_!"

Virus scowled once his normal voice returned. "Fine then. I'll just have to take you by force!" He watched Sonja cup her right breast. "Don't even try. It'll take you an instant to gather enough power to detonate yourself. Realize I'm faster than you. I'll have already closed the distance between us and grab you!"

"Bastard," Sonja growled.

"It's pointless to resist. Just give it up."

Suddenly, Virus sensed other powers from out of nowhere and looked up to find Tike, Kara, and hovering over him. Virus was drawn to the Ascendant kids readying their attacks toward him.

_Those kids!_ Sonja gawked as she noticed the golden-haired kids.

Meanwhile, with Virus preoccupied with the Ascendant trio, TK and Cody hurried over to pick up their partners.

"Hey, you! Get out of here!" TK shouted to Sonja.

Cody barked. "This is your chance! Go!"

"NO!" Virus roared as he flew right out to seize Sonja. He quickly looked up and saw the Ascendant kids forming a circle formation over him. "Really? You're joking! What could you three runts possibly do?"

"TAKE THIS, ASSHOLE!" Tike and Kara shouted in unison.

"_**Tri-Force Attack!**_" The Ascendant trio conjured up Ki beams through their fingers and converged them toward one target: Virus.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Following initial impact of the combined attack, Virus felt the full force weight crush him through the ground! Sonja, TK, and Cody were blown back by the excessive blast, which cracked open a giant hole through the ground.

"WHAT ARE Y'ALL WAITING FOR?" David bellowed to the group. "GET GOING!"

"BW! GET THE ARTIFICIAL!" Kara called to BlackWarGreymon, who was barely standing whilst half of his face was melted off. _Oh, god! BW!_

"Damn... you! Insects!" Virus roared as he jetted out through the hole.

"_**TRI-FORCE ATTACK!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

"AUGH!" The monster shouted as the combined force knocked him back into the hole.

While the kids held Virus off, Sonja flew over to BlackWarGreymon and put an arm over him.

She gently tried to pick him up. "Can you fly, BW?"

"Yes, I should..."

"Hurry up, you two!" TK and Cody yelled.

"Right, let's go!" Sonja said as she and BlackWarGreymon stood while turning to the coast. _Can't believe these kids are going to such lengths to save me! I don't know whether to thank them or not._

"_**TRI-FORCE ATTACK!**_"

Another blast hurtled downward into the hole and repelled the adamant creature into the seemingly bottomless trench.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/3:50 PM**_

Witnessing the breathtaking events unfold, X and Simms watched in bemusement.

Tai snapped passionately as he grabbed the orb. "No! What are you three doing? You're going to give out and die like this!"

Kari watched as Tike and Kara came into view on the orb. "...Kara, Tike!"

Agumon growled. "If they keep going, we're going to lose them, Tai!"

Balling up his fists, X shook his head. _Can't believe you three are going to these lengths! _

"You've got to get out of there, you three! TK, Cody, what are you doing dawdling?" Tai snarled as he readily put his fingers on his forehead. "X, should the worst happen, I'm going down there. Don't try and stop me!" He attentively turned back on the orb and watched tensely. "The situation just had to go from bad to worse!"

xxxxx

Next chapter:_** Tike, Kara, and David's Desperate Attack! Save Your Friends, Tai!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** A lot more happened in this chapter than usual! BlackWarGreymon gets a brief awesome moment, Virus rebounds and achieves his 'Semi-Perfect' form, and the kids take action.

Now the race is on to protect Sonja and keep Virus at bay!

Send a review and stay gold!


	76. Desperate Attack! Save Your Friends,Tai!

**A/N:** Tike, Kara, and David take a stand against the newly evolved Virus!

The race to protect Sonja from the monster is on. Where's the switch when you need it?

Yeah, just read on and find out.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 76: Tike, Kara, and David's Desperate Attack! Save Your Friends, Tai!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:52 PM**_

"_**TRI-FORCE ATTACK!**_"

Tike, Kara, and David launched simultaneous blasts, which converged and hit their mark on Virus! The combined force repelled Virus into the pit and prevented him from coming up the surface. They repeated this three more times and each time Virus buckled under the sheer force of the kids' combined attack. Virus growled angrily and tried gliding through the pit.

"_**TRI-FORCE ATTACK!**_"

After another consecutive blast, Virus was repelled and knocked through the hole. As Virus pivoted his view, he caught Sonja and BlackWarGreymon barely making it off the island on their own. Gritting his teeth, the monster became consumed with pitted frustration after having been denied Sonja's power. His only chance of reaching completion was slipping out of his serpentine fingertips. He attempted to glide out at blinding speed and pursued after the Artificials.

The second the trio caught him slipping out of their sights, the kids rebounded and fired a combined beam.

"_**TRI-FORCE ATTACK!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

As the next blast impacted the area Virus glided over, the entire section of the island buckled under the kids' combined attack. Virus bellowed with fury as he plunged through the hole again.

"Don't... stop... guys!" Tike snapped while panting and taking deep, shallow breaths.

Kara nodded while keeping her hands firmly locked together. "...don't let up, David."

David panted, trying to stay focused. "I know!"

TK and Cody held their ground while looking on from a safer distance. They were deeply drawn in by the kids' pressing efforts to hold Virus at bay, even going to extreme lengths and giving up their lives to do so. However, TK, bring the father of Tike and Kara, wouldn't have none of it and tried to intervene. Cody seized his friend's arm and jerked him back.

"Don't TK! You'll get caught by the shockwaves!"

TK growled deeply, watching the Ascendant trio hitting Virus again with another converged attack.

"_**TRI-FORCE ATTACK!**_"

_**Wha-Boom!**_

"GAAAAAAH!" Virus' roars echoed as he was pushed further deep into the massive hole.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/3:54 PM**_

The tension quickly mounted as everyone present were on edge with the turn of events. Tai, Agumon, X, Simms, Kari, and Gatomon keenly watched the viewing orb.

"What are those three thinking? No!" X yelled toward the orb.

Frustrated, the Bearer of Courage roared and clenched his fists. "Tike, Kara, David! Stop using Tri-Force Attack! That's enough!"

Kari held Gatomon close and watched in fear of the kids - especially Tike and Kara. "They're going to die if they keep this up! Please stop you three!" She pleaded to them despite her voice not being able to reach them.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:56 PM**_

Tike, Kara, and David invoked another combined Ki beam, which impacted with Virus head-on.

"_**TRI-FORCE ATTACK!**_"

"AUUUGH!" Virus bellowed as he was pushed down into the pit following the kids' final attack.

Finally, the Ascendant trio exhausted themselves as their bodies became drained. Their golden hair faded as they collapsed and plunged to the ground. TK and Cody hurried over toward the fallen children to check on them. TK frantically checked on Tike and Kara while Cody held David up.

"No! Tike, Kara!"

"David!" Cody cried out.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/3:57 PM**_

Their horrors have been realized the moment they saw the kids collapse.

"NOOO!" Kari cried as she grabbed the orb, letting out tears.

"No!" Tai shouted.

Agumon raised his head in distress. "Tai..."

"Their Ki are dropping!" X exclaimed.

_Damn it all! Tike, Kara, David! _Tai seethed in thought. "TK, Cody! Get them and yourselves out of there!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/3:58 PM**_

While TK was shaking Tike and Kara, Cody frantically turned toward the Bearer of Hope.

"We have to get out of here, TK! We can't stay here for long!"

"Let's go!" TK nodded as he and Cody tried to get the kids to awake from their almost motionless states.

Suddenly, their bodies froze the instant they turned and saw Virus ascending from the hole. The bio-Artificial stopped and hovered 20 feet in the air, facing the direction Sonja and BlackWarGreymon took. Much to the monster's chagrin, his targets were no longer anywhere in sight.

"Curse them! They're out of sight!" Virus roared and turned around, facing TK and Cody. His eyes then fell on the perpetrators responsible: Tike, Kara, and David. "_They_ stopped_ me? _Tike, Kara, David, and those two Digimon?" He sneered directly at their direction and hefted his right palm toward them. "I doubt you'll survive this. There's no escape." His sneer smeared away and a wicked smile adorned his beastly features.

TK and Cody closed their eyes, preparing themselves for the worst. Patamon, Armadillomon, and the Digital Humans were slowly coming to as they saw Virus preparing to snuff them forever with a single blast. Virus readily charged a ball of light in his palm, preparing to launch a death blast.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/3:59 PM**_

Wasting no time, Tai, Agumon, and X amassed as one and took initiative action. Tai quickly utilized his Instant Movement, relocating them to their destined location.

Kari, Gatomon, and Simms watched in bewilderment, seeing nothing more than a brief after image of the trio. Kari blinked thrice and eyed the orb, gasping aloud.

"Guys!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Uninhabited Island/7 Kilometers from the Kamiya Lake House/4:00 PM**_

In no time, Virus withdrew his hand and gaped in shock at the startling appearance of Tai, Agumon, and X standing at the forefront of their friends. TK and Cody uncovered their eyes, taken aback by the eventful arrival of the Bearer of Courage, Agumon, and the masked watcher.

"T... Tai? Agumon?" TK exclaimed.

Cody gasped, nearly falling back out of shock. "X!"

Tike groaned, raising his head as he caught wind of the trio. "X... Tai... Agumon... about time..."

Virus bellowed as he conveyed a look of obvious shock. "TAI KAMIYA? AGUMON? AND THE MASKED WATCHER X?"

Tai stepped forward with Agumon by his side. He heatedly addressed the monster, conveying a hint of anger in his tone. "So, you're the big bad giving us trouble lately. Virus, right?"

"Sense his power, Tai? It's mind-boggling," Agumon murmured.

"No kidding. I can sense my Ascendant and Crest power from this freak."

X knelt over to check on Tike, Kara, and David, while carrying them under his arms. "I've got the kids."

"Thank goodness. We're glad you three came!" A relieved TK stated.

Virus blinked in bemusement by the trio's immediate arrival. _How did they get here so fast?_

"Virus, even if I turn into Omega X, there isn't any chance I can beat you," Tai confessed but then changed his tune and solemnly declared. "But, just wait one more day! As Omega X, I'm going to pound your ass into the dirt! You hear me?"

Taking Tai's threat lightly, Virus boasted and howled with laughter. "Feh! Hahaha, oh that's a good one, Tai! I certainly didn't expect to hear that from _you_! What could change so much in just a day?"

Before Tai could answer, he, Agumon, and X probed a faint and declining energy signal. They attentively shifted their view toward the ocean and uttered a simultaneous gasp.

"X, Agumon, you feel that?"

The masked man nodded abruptly. "Yeah, I did! It's BanchoLeomon! I can still sense his life force! Let's move before we lose him!"

"What?" Virus shouted as he turned and watched the group vanish from the sight. He glanced across and saw the group had relocated near the coast after Tai used his Instant Movement. He blinked thrice and shook his head in disbelief. "Bwah? How did they get over there in a blink of an eye?" He saw that BanchoLeomon was being lifted atop Agumon's back. "And... BanchoLeomon's still alive?"

"BanchoLeomon's neck is broken, Tai!" Agumon warned the big-haired teen, carrying the load that is BanchoLeomon on his back. He turned over and saw X carrying the kids under his arms. "We're all ready."

X beckoned over to Tai. "We can have these the kids, Patamon, and Armadillomon healed in Azulongmon's realm. We have Digi-Medical vitamins to take care of their injuries."

"Good, now let's get going!" Tai said as he gathered everyone present into a circle. "Stay close to me and Agumon."

With that, X, TK, and Cody huddled behind Tai and Agumon.

However, Virus wouldn't accept a tactical retreat from the duo he's been anticipating to fight since arriving in this timeline.

"Running away? No you don't! Not on my watch!" The abomination grinned evilly as he propelled forward at blinding speed. In a few seconds, he was already within reach of Tai, Agumon, and company. He shot an intense glare into Tai's eyes and glided in closer to punch him. Before he could touch them...

_**Whoosh.**_

...Virus punched through a sudden after image of Tai and landed on near the shoreline. He whirled around and saw the group had abruptly vanished from the vicinity. Baffled, Virus quickly surveyed the area and went wide-eyed at the startling technique Tai pulled right off at the last tenth of a second.

"They disappeared!" Virus gawked and scoured around his surroundings. "Tai used that trick again. Whatever it was... such a peculiar technique. When did he learn that?" He ceased looking for Tai and company, who just relocated back to Azulongmon's realm. Realizing the amount of time he's wasted, Virus pivoted and faced the direction the Artificials took a few minutes ago. "In any case, finding Sonja is a top priority, Tai, Omega X, whatever, he's no match for me now. Neither are his pitiful friends. That conniving witch shouldn't have gone far carrying that trash heap." With that, Virus blasted off and coasted through the ocean, heading through the direction Sonja and BlackWarGreymon used.

The hunt for Sonja commenced.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/4:04 PM**_

Relocating in Azulongmon's realm, Tai and company returned with the mortally wounded BanchoLeomon, the beaten Digimon, and the drained kids. They placed them on a blanket provided by Simms.

"Tike, Kara!" Kari cried out as she hurried over to the kids' sides. "Thank goodness. You're both ok."

"Just a bit drained... ehehe... nothing to it," Tike grinned weakly.

Kara nodded, smiling. "Did you see us back there...? We held that big bastard as long as we could..."

"You three could've gotten yourselves killed! You know that?" TK barked at the three Digital Humans. He nearly wanted to chew them out, but Tai beckoned him to stop. "Tai?"

"Relax, they're in good hands now, TK," Tai reassured the worried blonde-haired preteen. He turned toward Simms, who opened a bag filled with a plentiful supply of new Digi-Medical vitamins produced from natural herbs in the Digital World. "Right, let's give these six back to health."

Cody watched as Simms slipped a vitamin into Armadillomon's mouth first. "You're going to be ok, Armadillomon."

Looking over his right shoulder, Tai saw Kari and Gatomon tending to the Ascendant kids. He turned over to X, nodding to his direction.

"X, we're really in deep crap now that we were able to discern Virus' power better. None of us here stands a chance... that is unless..."

X concurred with his former protege. "Yeah, Yamato, Dimitri, Keke, Gabumon, and Faith should've been out by now. I couldn't tell you what's delaying them."

"Whatever they were able to discover, I hope it's worth it," Tai muttered while clenching his fists. "Kari and I are going to make the best use of the room, X." He shifted his view back over Kari and watched her closely. "C'mon, Matt, what the hell is the hold up?"

xxxxx

_**35 Kilometers from the island/4:09 PM**_

As they finally came into contact halfway through, Davis and Imperialdramon were able to catch up to Ken, Yolei, Silphymon, and Sam. Imperialdramon hovered right over to meet Silphymon. Sam levitated over with the shutdown switch in hand.

"Whew, we were able to catch up with y'all in time!" Davis said. "You guys really are sights for so-"

Yolei scoffed and barked out at Davis. "Can it! Aren't we supposed to be in a hurry here?"

"No offense, but she's right, Davis," Ken concurred with the feisty purple-haired girl. "Sam has the shutdown switch."

"Here ya go," Sam nodded as he handed the small handheld device to the Motomiya boy.

Taking the device, Davis examined the device, which resembled a small remote box with a red button embellished in the center. At the right end of the switch was a small antennae, which extended once Davis pulled on it.

"So, this is the little remote switch that shuts them down?" Davis inquired, studying the switch device.

"Listen to us, Davis," Sam addressed the spiky, brown-haired preteen. "You'll have to be 10 meters of the Artificials for it to work. Once you push the button, you'll disable their neural networks and shut down them completely."

"10 meters?" Davis gulped. "Isn't that like really close? That's easier said than done!"

"Hey, be thankful we even built that stupid thing!" Yolei snapped. "We worked tirelessly with Izzy building an exact construct! Almost three nights and I'm already cranky!"

Silphymon tried to ease the fury of his partner. "Easy, Yolei. You'll overstress yourself."

"In which case, she's right, Davis. That's the best we can do," the ex-Digimon Emperor pointed out.

"Ok, but I'm in a bit of a hurry!" The Bearer of Miracles quickly informed them. "Virus' already is on the move and found those Artificials!"

Sam pulled out the box with the battle gear sealed inside. "We know, Davis. Oh, I forgot! Gennai also worked on constructing some modified armors for Tai and the others back in Azulongmon's realm. I'll be going with Yolei and Ken to take them to the others."

"Oh, but I have to do this alone?" Davis blinked, pointing to himself as Ken hopped off and landed on Imperialdramon. "Ken!"

"Miss me, Imperialdramon?"

The large winged dragon bellowed deeply, but in a more welcoming and composed manner. "Glad to have you back, Ken!"

Sam smirked as he hovered over next to Imperialdramon. "Say, Yolei, could you and Silphymon head over to Azulongmon's realm on your own? Maybe you can pick up Mimi and Sora from the lake house along the way? They may want to see Tai, Matt, and the others there. In the meantime, Izzy should be meeting back with Joe at the lake house." He quickly turned toward Yolei and offered a reassuring smile to her. "I'll do everything in my power to help subdue those Artificials."

"Please, be careful, Sam. Ken, Davis, Imperialdramon, you guys be safe!" Yolei declared, saluting to her teammates. "Onward, Silphymon! Mission pick up Mimi, Palmon, Sora, and Biyomon."

"Make sure to tell Gennai first and he'll be sure to let Azulongmon know you're coming," Sam advised her.

"Right! Good luck shutting those Artificials down!" The purple-haired girl openly declared as Silphymon rocketed forward into the distance.

As Yolei and Silphymon departed, Davis, Ken, Sam, and Imperialdramon advanced forward to engage on their crucial operation. Time was against them as only one of the two Artificials remains on the loose with Virus in hot pursuit of her.

xxxxx

_**30 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:14 PM**_

Meanwhile, departing the islands near the lake house, Virus managed to crossover across the vast Japanese oceans and headed off to scour the nearest Izu Islands, a group of volcanic islands stretching south and east from the Izu Peninsula of Honshū. He continued to coast over the ocean at top speed and growled menacingly, showing signs of anxiety and patience being worn thin after a meticulous search.

"Where are you, Sonja? I will find you no matter where you might be hiding!"

xxxxx

Over 55 kilometers from where Virus was approaching, Sonja and BlackWarGreymon concealed themselves under trees on an uninhabited island. Sonja gently set the dark-armored behemoth behind a giant rockface. BlackWarGreymon leaned back and scanned the forest with just one sensors, considering half of his face was blasted off by Virus.

Sonja stood guard and surveyed the forest.

"We should be safe here, Sonja. Relax."

"Easier said, BW," the tense female tried relaxing her posture. She sighed and lowered her eye level on the ground. "Jax..." She tried not to reflect to the horrific image of her brother being swallowed by Virus and incorporated into his being. Shuddering with disgust, the girl folded both arms around herself and closed her eyes. "No, I can't let what happened to Jax... I won't let it happen."

BlackWarGreymon turned his head and watched Sonja sitting on the floor. _X, what am I supposed to do now? If you're able to hear me, I need help._

"Jax, I really can't believe you're gone," she muttered, folding both arms around her legs.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Eastern Realm/4:20 PM**_

"Thank goodness you're all better!" Kari said with relief in her tone. She and Gatomon smiled as Tike, Kara, David, BanchoLeomon, Patamon, and Armadillomon were actively moving about freely. "I'd say you're all looking better."

Gatomon walked over and patted Patamon's back. "How hard does Virus hit?"

"Like a mother... ow, just reminding me makes me wince."

Tike chuckled. "Hey, at least we're good as new!"

TK chuckled nervously. "You three are such a handful, I swear."

Kara giggled while jumping around TK. "Better than lying around dead!"

David sat down, folding his arms around his legs. "Really guys. We're in a serious situation here."

BanchoLeomon couldn't agree more and addressed everyone present. "After absorbing Jax, Virus' power is beyond our reach now, my friends. None of us stands a chance. Then again, this is just my own assessment. Feel free to argue."

Tai folded his arms and shook his head. "No, you're right. Unless..."

Suddenly, and with such auspicious timing, Simms raced out from the nearest corridor and called to everyone. "My friends! Matt, Dimitri, Keke, and the others are about to emerge from the Room of Time!"

Upon hearing this, everyone bolted ahead and followed Simms toward the Room of Time entrance. They stopped and watched as the door slid open.

"Finally, it's about time!" The big-haired teen exclaimed as he and the others viewed the door opening, releasing a blinding flash of white light that engulfed the spacious area.

While everyone watched in awe, they saw Dimitri, Faith, and Keke pressing forward in dramatic fashion. Yamato and Gabumon were behind them, quietly holding their ground. The notable features about the trio were their tattered clothing. Their build was more athletically built and well defined. Of the three, Dimitri underwent the most dramatic outward changes. Dimitri grew a few inches and his blonde hair was longer, reaching down his shoulders coupled with a ponytail tied behind his head. Matt's hair was spiked up, but nonetheless trimmed down a little. Keke's hair was longer and went down her back, and her arms now had more muscle tone.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Dimitri apologized on his behalf.

Faith hung on Dimitri's right shoulder and waved to everyone watching them.

Keke smirked and walked up to the group facing them. "Well? Do we look any different?"

"I'll say!" Tai chuckled.

Agumon added. "You guys sure took a while!"

Dimitri answered while looking over to Yamato, who remained stationary behind him. "Dad broke the Ascendant barrier in the first two months, but he wasn't satisfied with it."

Keke nodded and pressed on. "He strictly insisted that he kept going..."

"You two," Yamato strictly addressed the siblings. "That's enough! Our training isn't meant to be broadcasted."

Shooting a glance toward Yamato, Tai couldn't help but openly grin. "I see. So, it worked, didn't it, man?"

Shrugging and being calm as ever, Yamato didn't even leave him a vague hint. "Who knows? But, take my word for it, I don't see the point in you going in there. Why you ask? Because I'm going to wipe out every trace of those Artificials and Virus."

Upon hearing this sudden boast from Yamato, everyone was quickly put on edge. BanchoLeomon, TK, and Cody, in particular, were turned off by Yamato's 'arrogant' point of view. X, Simms, Tike, Kara, and David said nothing.

"With all due respect, Yamato," Tai tried his best to persuade his calm and collective rival. "We just left seeing the newly evolved Virus! Since he's absorbed Jax, he's become a monster! I don't think even you could-" He stopped dead cold as he noted the calm exterior on Yamato's face didn't leave him for a minute.

Dimitri and Keke both sighed deeply, both having witnessed the Ascendant barrier that Metalla X had broken during their one year training. What awaited everyone was a big surprise ahead of them.

However, the group heard loud cries emanating from outside the holy chambers. They were able to recognize the voices coming from Sora, Mimi, and Yolei.

"GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Yolei shouted from the outside chambers.

Sora called out. "TAI! KARI! TIKE! KARA! X!"

Mimi, too, tried calling forth for the others. "DIMITRI! KEKE! MATT!"

As the amassed group walked out from the chambers, they saw Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, and Hawkmon scouring around the holy sanctuary. They caught the group walking down a flight of stairs. Sora ran right up to X, Tai, and Kari as Mimi hurried over to Dimitri and Keke first. The mood shifted to a pleasant one as friends and 'family' reunited. For Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke, they've been out of touch with Mimi for a year, but to Mimi only a day has passed. Mimi was greatly taken aback by the outward changes Dimitri and Keke went through

"My gos! You two... you've really grown!" Mimi exclaimed as she turned to Dimitri and checked over his longer hair. She circled over Dimitri and scanned his figure. "Not just taller, but you look more built! Your hair has grown. Is that a wig?"

Dimitri awkwardly blushed as Mimi checked his behind. "Mother, please..."

"You being taller and with longer hair, it's like you left for quite a long time!"

The young man tried his best to explain to his befuddled mother. "Keke, father, Gabumon, Faith, and I just left a very strange room. Well, simply put it's like a different dimension. In this room, we can spend an entire year in the span of one outside day. We were all training hard in there." He blushed as Mimi looked at him, confused as she was before he explained the details of the room. "M-Mother?"

Keke giggled. "Shy, are we, bro?"

"Oh, but you've even gone through changes, too!" Mimi said as she looked over Keke. "You're taller and you even put on some mass." She checked her daughter's toned arms. "No offense, but I don't think I could have arms like these."

"Mom, c'mon now..."

The young man chortled at his sister's expense. "You were saying, sis?"

Palmon chimed in. "You two really went through a lot of changes! So, this room was it really that tough?"

"It was, Palmon," Dimitri answered the plant Digimon. "Besides training with Keke and my father, I got to know them better. Vice versa."

Keke coolly smirked. "Yeah, he told me all about that Sedna girl. Mimi, your son has a girlfriend!"

"Well, I'm not surprised!" Mimi proudly smiled as she pat Dimitri's head. "You're MY son and no girl can resist your good looks! Heck, I can't resist how gorgeously hot you are now!"

"Mom, please..."

"Karin is a very good girl!"

"Oh, is that her name?" The Bearer of Sincerity curiously inquired, poking the young man's side. "What else is there to know?"

Dimitri dismissively shook his head. "She's a good friend! That's all!"

"Apparently she's also called Sailor Sedna or something," Keke informed Mimi.

"_Sailor_? As in like one of those Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon?" Mimi blinked in befuddlement. "One exists in your world, Dimitri?"

"It's complicated, mom."

Overhearing their conversation, Tai, Kari, and X quickly interjected as Dimitri, Keke, and Mimi turned to face them. Yamato walked down the stairs with Gabumon accompanying him.

"Aren't they just one happy family, Yamato?" Gabumon addressed his partner by his other persona.

Yamato simply just scoffed. "Right."

"What's all the commotion about here?" X asked the Tachikawa and Ishida family side. "Listen, we've got more serious matters at hand here."

"Ok, but did I just hear one of you mention a Karin by any chance?" Tai turned as he faced Dimitri. "Dimitri? This Karin? Did she give you a last name by any chance?"

Dimitri was silent for a minute as he shook his head. "No, sorry..." _Sorry, Tai, but that's something I can't let slip out. Not for now at least... _

"I see," the Bearer of Courage firmly said while folding his arms behind his head.

Mimi watched as Yamato nearly approached her. "Oh, Matt... I mean, Yamato, I'm glad you're looking well. Did our kids behave in there?"

"You can say that."

"I'm sure you've gotten plenty strong in there," Mimi winked to the calm and collective young man.

"Guys!" Yolei beckoned to everyone as she opened up the box. With a push of a button, a large puff of smoke expelled as a case of armored suits emerged. "Forgot to tell you Gennai modified some battle armor and suits for y'all!" She grabbed a battle gear set equipped with modified armor. "They're not just flexible, but very durable. They also serve to boost your defenses greatly! They're based off the armors his fellow soldiers back in the day used to wear and those from the Digital Invader armors. Here." She threw one to Tai, who caught it with ease. "Try it!"

Hawkmon shook his head. "They look very tight."

Tai looked over the armor given to him and grinned with a happy child. "Woo, now these are neat!"

Yolei threw three over to Tike, Kara, and David. The kids scrambled over to pick theirs up and examined them.

Tike chirped. "They're light!"

Kara nodded as she tried on a glove. "They even shrink down to fit our smaller bodies!"

David blinked as he thoroughly examined the armor given to him. His face lit up with enthusiasm. "These are so freaking cool!"

As Yolei threw three sets over to Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke, the trio caught the battle suits. As Yamato and Dimitri tried theirs on, Keke walked off to a private quarters to try hers on. Yolei walked over to Kari and handed her a suit bodysuit, which looked fitting for the preteen girl.

"Mine is different from the others," Kari blinked as she looked over her suit.

"Gennai wanted to make your special, Kari," the purple-haired girl smiled as Kari examined her specialized custom suit.

TK knelt over behind Kari and pat her shoulder. "It'll look good on you, I bet."

Kari blushed on her cheeks, chortling modestly. "Oh, you think?"

As Yolei looked behind her, she saw BanchoLeomon standing firm with arms crossed.

"You're not going to use them, BanchoLeomon?" 

The brave warrior snorted as he gazed at the suits in disgust. "Me and the Ogremon part of me refuse to wear the near replicas of the armors worn by the Invaders and Burizalor's men. No offense, but I don't need it."

Cody concurred with BanchoLeomon's sentiments. "Can't say I blame you after hearing the kind of monsters the Invaders were."

Armadillomon turned toward Yamato and raised his left brow. "Wasn't Yamato with them at one point?"

"Aw, c'mon, BanchoLeomon!" Tai said as he stood fully garbed in the battle gear, which was full and white in uniform. His chest, gloves, and boot armor were white with the fitting body suit being entirely azure in coloration. "They're really easy to move in! Send Gennai our thanks, Yolei!"

"Anytime!" Yolei flashed a big grin and a thumbs up to the Digi-Destined leader.

"Like I said before, Tai," Yamato addressed his rival while putting on his new and improved battle gear. He slid on his left glove and smiled darkly. "You're just wasting your time. You won't be seeing any action today."

"Right, cause you'll defeat Virus on your own," Tai rolled his eyes and returned a smile to Yamato. "Well, I can't complain."

X alternated his view between Tai and Yamato, shaking his head. "Oh, you two don't change."

Tike, Kara, and David jumped around in their battle suits while flying around the sanctuary.

As Keke stepped out fully garbed in her gear, Dimitri and Faith waited for her.

"Let's go, you three," Yamato addressed his two kids and Faith. He nodded over to Gabumon and drew out his Digivice.

"Gabumon... _**Mega Shinka! ZeedGarurumon!**_"

After evolving, ZeedGarurumon and Matt readied themselves for flight through the portal opened for them.

"Want me to teleport you guys there?" Tai offered to Yamato and his Digimon partner. "It's faster."

"No. I won't accept any help from you, Tai," Yamato smirked coolly as he and ZeedGarurumon flew through the portal ahead of them.

Shaking her head, Mimi rolled her eyes. "Same Yamato, same attitude."

Palmon sighed. "Tell me about it."

"We're off to follow them," Dimitri walked up beside Tai, who turned and gave him a bag of Digi-Medical vitamins.

"Take these, Dimitri. You, Faith, and Keke will need to remind Matt and ZeedGarurumon about them."

The time traveler took the bag with consent. "Thanks, Tai. We appreciate it."

"Good luck you three, but don't push yourselves. Bail out should things get bad."

Keke nodded in agreement. "Right! We got it!"

"Thanks for everything. Good luck in your training, Tai. Same with Agumon," Dimitri said.

Mimi called right out to her kids. "Don't either of you get killed! Do you hear?"

"Keke, Dimitri, Faith! You three be careful out there!" X added as he nodded to each. "We'll be pulling for you guys."

With that, Dimitri, Faith, and Keke waved everyone off as they flew through the portal to follow Yamato and ZeedGarurumon into the real world. Everyone present watched the portal seal up. Tike, Kara, and David settled down as they lined up and watched Tai walk forward.

Simms leaned over to X and whispered. "Will there be anymore to use the Room of Time after the Kamiya siblings?"

X quickly asserted and grabbed Tai. "We need to decide the order of which will occupy and use the Room of Time. Right now it will be you, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon."

"Let us go after them!" The Ascendant kids chimed in.

Tai nodded. "Sure thing. You three can use it after we're done."

Tike and Kara hollered in excitement. "HELL YEAH!"

"After the kids, maybe BanchoLeomon may want to go in?" Gatomon wondered as she watched the warrior facing the opposite direction.

Tai shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose we'll decide later. Anyhow, Kari..." He turned and addressed his sister, who had her training gear flung over her shoulder. "Get ready. It's our turn now!"

Kari's face lit up as she gleamed. "Let's do it, Tai!"

As his face contorted behind his mask, X fell into deep thought. _BW, keep that Artificial out of Virus' reach for as long as you can hold out!_

xxxxx

_**3 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:40 PM**_

Relentless and hellbent on his search, Virus didn't let down and pressed forward through the ocean. He painstakingly scanned each island he passed by in hopes he'd find something resembling a sign of the Artificials' whereabouts. He passed through and created a big wave to come down on a local cruise ship. Out of pitted and sheer frustration, Virus abruptly stopped and jetted up 45 feet into the air. He hovered in stationary form and gazed over a large civilized island, which was closest to his vantage point.

He turned and noted a few more islands on the left, but mostly were fishing docks and uninhabited isles.

"I should've caught up to them already, which means..." Virus scowled as he curled his lips and carefully probed each island situated below him. "They have to be hiding on one of these islands." Suddenly, an idea lit up in hid head as he grinned devilishly. "Fine then. This should work." Taking a deep breath, the monster inhaled with his large chest becoming inflated. With a quick burst, he let out a deep breath coupled with a deafening roar that echoed across 200 kilometers of the entire island and the sea. "_**SONJA! SHOW YOURSELF NOW OR I WILL DESTROY THESE ISLANDS ONE BY ONE! DON'T THINK I'M PLAYING AROUND! DON'T EVEN THINK I WON'T DESTROY YOU, TOO, BECAUSE IT WOULD PREVENT MY FULL EVOLUTION! I DO WANT TO BE COMPLETE! BUT, THERE'S NO ONE HERE OR IN THE DIGITAL REALMS WHO CAN STOP ME!**_"

The locals of the island below Virus were at the center of the monster's loud and meaningful boasts. Everyone had their ears covered and windows began shattering. Even electronics started to go on the fritz as the monster continued screaming.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/4:42 PM**_

Even those still in the lake house could hear Virus' loud boasts from afar.

Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon emerged from the front door while Yuuko and Susumu poked their heads out from the windows.

Tentomon shuddered and flew around like crazy. "Can someone shut that jerk up? I was having a peaceful nap!"

Gomamon shivered. "Sheesh, he's going to keep this up, isn't he?"

Joe held his ground and readily prepared to grab his Digivice. "I want to go out there, but I know we'd just get in the way."

Izzy crossed his fingers. "C'mon, guys! Get there before he finds that Artificial!"

xxxxx

_**2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:43 PM**_

"_**SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW, SONJA! MAKE IT EASY ON YOURSELF AND BECOME ONE WITH ME, MY SISTER!**_"

Sonja angrily scowled, but stood her ground. "I'm not going to deny it. That monster is adamant enough to do it."

BlackWarGreymon quickly corrected her. "You'll be just fine, Sonja. It doesn't mean to destroy you. He requires for you to make him complete."

xxxxx

_**3 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:44 PM**_

"_**NOW COME OUT! SHOW YOURSELF, SONJA!**_"

No initial response or surrender from said Artificial came, which irked the obsessed monster.

Virus snorted irritably and shifted his view to the more civilized island near him. "She's not coming out? Fine the. So be it, you foolish girl. I'll flush her out of that island over there."

As he turned, the locals all gazed up with shocked curiosity, unaware of the devilish creature's relentless nature and his intentions.

"Hey, is that the thing that's been yelling?" wondered a middle-aged gentlemen wearing a suit.

A boy with a freckled face blinked in confusion. "Uh-huh, like whoa... it's like floating in the air."

A baffled priest stood and watched in aghast. "Oh Lord... it's the Devil... he's coming for us... I knew it. I warned you, sinners!"

Wasting no time, Virus dropped his right hand and forged a large ball of orange light that expelled from his palm. He shot it forward and let collide with the island, striking it with an earth-shattering impact that swept across and wiped the entire island off the map!

_**Wha-Boom!**_

Popping off like a giant explosion, the entire island was gone in less than a few seconds. Nothing was left, but shattered debris that kicked up into the sky and rained down on the vicinity. No local survived the post-explosion outcome.

However, Virus was left dissatisfied with no signs of Sonja seemingly emerging.

"So, she wasn't in that one. Feh, what a waste," Virus bellowed once again, letting his voice be heard across a hundred kilometers. "_**THAT'S ONE DOWN! MANY MORE TO GO! I WILL DESTROY THE ISLAND YOU'RE ON, SONJA! GIVE YOURSELF UP NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**_"

xxxxx

_**2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:46 PM**_

Sonja watched in horror at the sight of the explosion where the island was wiped out.

"What now, BW? He's actually destroying the islands!"

"No need to worry. His attacks are just strong enough _not_ to kill you. Its intentions are to absorb you above all else."

Sonja frowned as she glared down to BlackWarGreymon. "Even if I can survive, you won't in your condition."

BlackWarGreymon fell into deep thought. _Why is Virus so adamant about being complete? He's already invincible. There's no one in the four Digital Realms who'd stand a chance. Is it really just out for the ultimate power in the Digiverse? Datamon, what kind of monster have you unleashed on all the realities?_

xxxxx

_**3 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:47 PM**_

The monster relentlessly launched two consecutive energy balls, which wiped out two more islands.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Two massive explosions kicked up and left the two islands as nothing more than piles of debris floating on the ocean. The shockwaves of the explosions could be felt from several miles off.

And there were a few individuals closing right toward this exact vicinity at top speed.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as they were heading on route with Virus' direction, Yamato and ZeedGarurumon sensed the monster's Ki.

"Yamato, he's close by."

Yamato chuckled as an evil smirk adorned his features. "So, it seems. And he's just started going on a spree. All right, let's do this, ZeedGarurumon. Metalla X is about to come down hard on him."

xxxxx

Dimitri, Faith, and Keke were not too far off behind Yamato and ZeedGarurumon.

The siblings nodded to each other and they, too, sensed Virus' strong power accumulating.

"Father's on the move, sis," Dimitri promptly stated.

Keke affirmed. "Yeah and Virus is there."

Faith wore a game face. "Ready to form Angemon X, Dimitri?"

"Not until father becomes Metalla X. Either way, it's lights out for Virus!"

The two Ascendants and Faith pressed forward through the air and stayed on Yamato's trail. In no time, they will readily engage Virus and attempt to prevent his evolution.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Beyond Ascendant! Metalla X Confronts Virus!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The kids are saved. Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke leave the Time Room, but have yet to show the fruits of their new Ascendant powers. Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon prepare to occupy the room. Virus goes postal on a few islands. Next chapter, Metalla X faces Virus.

Oh, there's another 'Karin/Sedna' reference. ;)

Next chapter, some fighting will ensue!

Take care and stay gold!


	77. Beyond Ascendant! Metalla X vs Virus!

**A/N: **Metalla X strikes against Virus and other stuff, yeah.

Enjoy the show!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 77: Beyond Ascendant! Metalla X Confronts Virus!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/4:50 PM**_

Shifting back to Azulongmon's realm, Tai, Agumon, X, and Simms waited near the Room of Time entrance. They turned around to see Kari and Gatomon walking up to them. Kari wore her fitting pink battle suit and placed her hands against her hips.

Tike, Kara, and David hurried over to gaze over Kari's pink battle outfit. Tike and Kara nodded in approval, watching their 'mother' heading over to greet Tai and Agumon.

"Ready to start, Kari?" Tai addressed his sister.

Kari nodded and raised her left fist. "I am!"

"Good to hear, guys," X added as he turned to Simms, who opened the Room of Time door. He watched Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon enter the room. "Good luck, you four. We're expecting nothing less from y'all."

Waving off to everyone outside the room, Tai and Agumon closed the door behind them. X and Simms alternated their view from the door, turning over to Tike, Kara, and David.

"Tike, Kara, you should be proud of what Kari and Gatomon are about to accomplish."

Tike and Kara nodded altogether. "Oh yeah!"

David smiled. "I hope she'll unlock that hidden potential she's had in her."

"It all depends on her, David," the masked man nodded while glancing over to the Room of Time door. _And it's also your responsibility to get Kari to draw out that hidden power of hers._

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/4:53 PM**_

Much like Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke before them, Tai and Kari glanced around the front section of the room. The beds were well adjusted and the large refrigerator was refilled with many pounds of food to last the siblings (and especially the Digimon) for a whole year. Agumon and Gatomon walked forward as they felt the escalating room temperatures and the density of the room. Kari was already breathing deeply and about to faint from the pressure, but Tai kept her steady.

"Don't want you to fall ill before we we started," Tai said as he offered a hand to his sister, who readily accepted and pulled herself straight up. He alternated his view and faced the beds situated close to them.

"It's all white in here," Kari said, overwhelmed with shock while looking around. "I... I feel so heavy... and it's hard to breath in here!" She said between deep and heavy breathing patterns.

Gatomon followed close to Kari and noted the large comfy beds. She already wiped her forehead. "I don't even sweat, but this place is really damp."

"You'll get used to it," Agumon reassured the white-furred feline Digimon. "Huanglongmon's room was a heck of a lot more dense. Tai and I barely lasted six months in there! Right, Tai?"

Nodding, the big-haired teen watched his curious sister scour around the white room. "All four of us are gonna get used to this place."

Agumon and Gatomon sprang off one of the beds the siblings would end up using to sleep in. Tai continued showing Kari around their enclosed sanctuary and led her directly toward the mouth leading to the endless, white spacious universe in front of them. The concept of an endless universe enclosed in just one room was mind-boggling, though not by Digital World standards.

"I bet you guys can't feel anyone's energy anymore," Tai spoke up as he watched Agumon and Gatomon head over to where Kari was standing near the steps. "We have all we need here. Beds to sleep in, separate baths, and a near endless supply of food for us to gorge on." He walked right up behind Kari, who was fully entranced by the endless white zone. "Well, Kari? You see why me and Agumon couldn't even last half a year in a place like this?" He pat his sister's back.

Shaking her head, Kari was utterly speechless. She couldn't even give an abrupt answered as her eyes and mouth widened. Then, the girl snapped back to reality and looked up to her brother.

xxxxx

_**Earth/3 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:56 PM**_

Meanwhile, back in Earth's realm, Virus went completely off the wall and launched consecutive energy balls, which he expelled out and blasted each island away like nothing. He quickly phased over another uninhabited island and blasted the island in one massive explosion. He carried forward and wiped out a fisherman's island with ease, showing no mercy for any inhabitant that just so happened to be in his way. Despite the monster's relentless search, he was unable to uncover Sonja and BlackWarGreymon's current location. The island where they hid was still out of his vantage point.

xxxxx

_**2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/4:57 PM**_

As she braced herself from the shockwaves, Sonja held her guard and watched each island pop like explosions. She frantically turned away and watched BlackWarGreymon scanning the magnitude of power emanating from each explosive blast. Unable to contain herself and compelled to fight, Sonja forged an energy ball in hand. However, BlackWarGreymon seized Sonja and tossed her aside. Sonja landed on her feet and angrily snarled toward the dark-armored Artificial.

"What was that for, BW?"

"You can't allow yourself to expose your location! Virus will surely pick up on the beam's direction!"

Sonja scoffed and dropped her arms, loathing the idea of being confined. "Fine."

BlackWarGreymon fell back on the rock face and observed series of islands being blasted near them. Sonja sat down on a log and watched in alarm as another explosion emanated a few kilometers away.

"BW, all the islands are going to be gone at this rate! We need to go!"

"If you must, then flee on your own."

"Not without you!" She protested toward the half-mobile Artificial. "I won't lose you like I lost Jax!"

BlackWarGreymon groaned as his good eye scanned Virus' energy signature. "...he's beyond even my power at this point. If I'm unable to stop him, no one will be able to subdue him."

xxxxx

After destroying another island, Virus seethed and angrily snapped. "_**COME OUT, SONJA! YOU WON'T DELAY OUR UNION ANY FURTHER!**_" He pivoted his view to another uninhabited island and expelled another energy ball, which landed on the island and erased it off the map. "Feh, this is getting me nowhere. Naturally, I'd just move on, but I won't let that foolish girl escape my sights! She will come out!" He phased out, blasted another island, and vice versa until he wiped out every island across a two kilometer radius.

xxxxx

Watching in horror, Sonja and BlackWarGreymon noticed that Virus was closing in near their location. As tension rose, Sonja held her ground and restrained herself from mounting an preventive attack.

"BW, it's already on the island closest to us!"

The dark-armored Digimon blatantly answered. "He's only trying to draw out whatever flies out of the islands. Stand your ground and ride it out, Sonja! I promise you'll survive the next blast should he come here!" He barked out hard enough for the girl to hold her ground.

xxxxx

Gaining closer toward his intended direction, Matt and ZeedGarurumon quickly merged together and formed Metalla X. The Ascendant gained an initial power boost as he propelled through the air at blinding speed.

"Looks like Virus' just kicking off the fireworks," Metalla X evilly smirked as he flew further off, leaving a trail of golden and ice blue light. As the trails of light intertwined, they ignited a spark and set off a bright flash of explosive light, which seemingly gave a lit signal for the party closing in behind him.

Dimitri, Faith, and Keke caught the flashing beacon of light several kilometers from them.

"There he is, sis! Let's merge, Faith!" Dimitri called out.

With that, Dimitri and Faith's bodies were covered by golden auras, which engulfed the duo and initiated the merger. The two swiftly fused into Angemon X and glided across the sky. Keke wasted no time by turning into an Ascendant and caught up to her brother.

xxxxx

Finally, Sonja and BlackWarGreymon's worst fears became realized as Virus phased over the island where they occupied. Scared out of her mind, Sonja held her ground despite the rising tension, which overwhelmed her greatly. Even BlackWarGreymon was overwhelmed with the worst case scenario should anything happen to the female Artificial.

Virus dropped his right hand and readied another energy ball. "Not coming out, eh? They know better than to conceal themselves underwater. Oh well, guess I'll scour through and under the ocean until I find them. Last island, last chance." With that said, the bio-abomination forged and condensed the energy ball, preparing to launch it at any given second.

Sonja and BlackWarGreymon both closed their eyes, preparing for the apocalyptic blast heading toward them.

Suddenly, a loud screech blasted across the skies and immediately drew Virus' attention. The creature's face went aghast, causing him to whirl around. Alarmed, Virus felt a powerful force impact with him head-on. Right in his face, Metalla X arrived and seemingly eager to fight. Fascinated by Metalla X's sudden arrival, Virus gaped and swayed back.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST - **_**Freezy Arctic**_**)**

"Y-You're Yamato... Metalla X!" The creature stammered.

Metalla X evilly smirked. "And you're Virus. Get down and follow me."

With that, both Metalla X and Virus descended on the last island where Sonja and BlackWarGreymon watched them closely. The two Artificials were mystified by Metalla X's sudden entrance and wondered why he'd bother showing up to face a seemingly invincible enemy. Sonja hid behind a tree and barely poked her head out to view the two superpowered beings.

"...Yamato?" A baffled Sonja eavesdropped on her supposed savior and the monster. She furrowed her brows the minute her eyes fell on Metalla X's confident exterior. "What is he doing here?"

Metalla X maintained his collective demeanor as Virus' frown was replaced by an arrogant smug grin.

"What brings you all the way out here? You're not here to spout some cliched crap like you're gonna 'stop me'?" Virus curiously inquired and noticed Metalla X didn't budge from his stationary position. "Well?"

"No, I'm not here to _defeat_ as you might claim. I'm here to pulverize you until there's nothing left!"

Virus couldn't help but chortle. "I see. _Pulverize_ me, you say?"

"I'm rather revolted that my and Gabumon's cells were used to create something as hideously disgusting like you. Couldn't Datamon's so-called _super_computer have done a better job?"

"You really should be honored, Yamato. Lord Datamon has given life to the most powerful being in two worlds!"

Upon hearing out the monster's deep, Metalla X laughed half-heartedly with a tinge of sarcasm. "_Most powerful_, you say? I don't think so. That title is solely reserved for me."

Listening to the two yammering on, Sonja sneered toward both of them, but mostly with Metalla X's arrogant character.

"Yamato has completely lost it," she muttered quietly. "What the hell could he possibly do to Virus if he was utterly powerless against me? I kicked his ass like the pitiful child he truly is."

Suddenly, everyone present sensed two highly powered energies drop descend behind Metalla X. Virus watched in shock as Angemon X and Keke were behind Metalla X. Both empowered Ascendants held their ground and didn't make any effort to budge from their places. Seemingly unfazed by their arrival, Metalla X locked eye contact with Virus.

"Well, well, a family reunion," Virus evilly chuckled as his eyes swerved and analyzed the Ascendants. "No matter. I don't care how many friends you decide to bring. The outcome has already been decided. You defeated under my heel."

"These two are just spectators. I, Metalla X, alone should suffice enough to send your ugly ass to an early grave."

After hearing Metalla X allow his mouth to run, Virus was humored with his 'delightful' threats. "Oh! Did I just hear right? _You alone_ should suffice enough to send me to my early grave? I think I see your eyes turning brown instead of green."

Metalla X replied with an evil smirk. "Hard of hearing?"

"No. Don't mind me, Yamato. I'm just astounded by this sheer absurdity!"

Staying concealed behind a bush, Sonja snorted as Metalla X's arrogant vibe rubbed her the wrong way. "Hate to say it, but Virus is right. Yamato is really way over his head. If he couldn't even beat me a few days ago, what makes him think he can take on Virus steadfast?" She turned and nodded over to the Artificial. "This is a good chance for us to escape."

BlackWarGreymon asserted. "Wait. Let's hold on until they're fully occupied. It's strange... Yamato's power as Metalla X has increased significantly since the last time you engaged him."

Baffled, the dark-haired female went wide-eyed and dismissed his blunt remark. "What?" She shifted into full denial mode. "No, his power couldn't have changed this significantly this much in so little time. He wasn't even holding back when we fought the last time!"

Suddenly, Metalla X dropped into a pre-battle stance and tightly clenched his fists. His confident smirk widened and smeared over his features, explicitly getting the monster's full attention. Virus tried to decipher Metalla X's state of mind and readied his own battle stance.

"Watch this closely, Virus. Because soon, I'm going to wipe that ugly grin off your face."

Just then, Angemon X and Keke's minds clicked as they sensed the storm about to hit them with relenting force. They saw a thick golden aura outlining Metalla X's entire frame.

"Dimitri, he's going for it already!" Keke pointed out.

Angemon X's eyes gleamed as he watched his father closely. "You're right. He's going to turn into _that_...!"

Lowering his posture, Metalla X let out a deep and low howl as the sheen of golden light expanded and flared out like a raging inferno. The more he powered up, the energies invoked from his Ascendant powers intertwined and lit up the entire area. Virus held his ground and smiled off Metalla X's initial power-up, seemingly not so impressed. However, very soon, and as hinted by Yamato's spawn, the bio-Artificial was about to find out the cold truth about his impending storm.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:05 PM**_

BanchoLeomon became alarmed by the increasing Ki and probed the growing source. He was able to recognize it as Metalla X's power output substantially growing. X, Simms, Tike, Kara, David, and Patamon, too, were able to sense the single power point from the holy sanctuary. Everyone present gathered near the viewing orb to watch Metalla X invoking his suppressed Ascendant power. Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon gathered where everyone surrounded the orb.

Mimi was the first to poke through. Her eyes immediately fell on Metalla X, Angemon X, and Keke facing down Virus.

"Dimitri, Keke!" Mimi cried out.

Yolei gawked at the size growth of Metalla X from the orb. "Yikes, he's really going all out!"

Tike anxiously clenched his little fists. "Oh, oh, just look at him! Now there's powers we need, guys!"

"And you will when you three enter the Room of Time," X reassured the three kids.

Kara got giddy with the idea. "Us breaking the Ascendant barrier? I like it."

David added. "Me, too! Add an exclamation point to your new power, Metalla X!"

Even TK was on edge, watching Metalla X cut loose with his new Ascendant power. _You're looking like a total beast out there, Yamato!_

Sora watched the orb meticulously as she didn't notice X facing her. The masked man hid a comforting smile behind his mask and kept herself immersed with Metalla X's progress.

"His Ki is increasing and not stopping," BanchoLeomon spoke and watched using his warrior's vision.

"Show us all what you can do, Yamato," X sagely stated, folding his arms as he watched Metalla X invoking the hidden powers he gained from the Room of Time. "Show us all what lies beyond an Ascendant."

The Bearer of Love pivoted her view from the orb and carefully watched the masked man. She focused her attention on the orb and crossed her fingers.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:10 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST - **_**Freezy Arctic**_**)**

After he fully invoked the hidden power of his _Ascended_ Ascendant state, everyone present watched in a state of disarray. Though Angemon X and Keke were taken aback by their father's power, they were mostly impressed with it. As for Sonja and BlackWarGreymon, the Artificial duo were completely enthralled by the output of Metalla X's power. Virus stood completely frozen in place and opening his mouth agape following the turn of events.

Angemon X muttered. "Now, time to show us the power beyond that of an Ascendant."

Keke watched with anticipated. "Show us what you can do, father."

After unleashing a golden flash of light, everyone uncovered their eyes and saw the newly ascended Ascendant. Metalla X's outward appearance appeared no different than his regular Ascendant state. There were, however, a few subtle differences, which reflected the new power-up he's achieved. His flowing, golden hair became more rigid and pale in color than before. His muscle mass also incredibly increased, but not enough to weigh him down or compromise his mobility. A light blue sheen of light around him doubled (maybe tripled) in size and became more jagged coupled with a bio-electrical charge.

Taking a deep breaths, Metalla X exhaled very heavily and saw Virus stricken with bewilderment. The alarmed monster held his ground and trembled, trying to maintain his calm exterior. Virus was able to assess Metalla X's power and his response was...

_**Wham!**_

...Virus didn't get a chance to even blink as he doubled over in excruciating pain.

Metalla X was already in front of Virus and added his own exclamation point!

The Ascendant had his balled fist buried into Virus' overly exposed abdomen.

Sonja and BlackWarGreymon watched in shocked silence at the staggering turn of events. The female Artificial was even more baffled by how quickly Metalla X stormed right at Virus and staggered him with a gut-wrenching blow. Metalla X made his mark know and the Artificials were quickly put on short notice. The Metalla X they once knew was gone, replaced by an infinitely superior one with enough power to unload a punishing blow to the once invincible bio-Artificial.

"What's wrong? Already in pain?" Metalla X taunted the creature.

Virus grumbled, snarling under his breath. "Bah, don't think I'm going to kneel before you, Yamato! This won't finish me!"

"We'll see." With that, Metalla X withdrew his fist from Virus' abdomen and watched him stumble backward. He launched himself right at Virus and landed a fierce uppercut into his jaw. He punched Virus so hard and sent him sailing 30 feet into the air. Metalla X propelled all the way over where Virus sailed in the air. He performed a picture perfect somersault whilst in mid-air and landed a double stomp into Virus' gut, causing the monster to bellow in pain.

Metalla X followed it up with a punch that sent Virus plunging toward the island. The Ascendant wasted no time and flew down, catching Virus with a stomp to further accelerate his fall into the ground. Virus fell and impacted the ground like a dead weight, leaving a small crater in its wake. Sonja and BlackWarGreymon watched in astonishment over the baffling turn of events. Metalla X landed near the crater and watched Virus crawl out of the crater. Angemon X and Keke held their ground while Metalla X calmly sauntered over to Virus. Virus was quickly back on his feet with blood dripping from a cut on his lip.

Wiping the blood from his lip, the creature seethed a little and tried covering it with a fake grin.

**(End theme)**

"Impressed with my power, freak?"

Virus chortled and held his ground. "Not bad, Yamato, but we're just getting started."

"You're right."

Angemon X muttered as he glanced over to Keke. "Hey, did you follow all that?"

"Yeah, dad is so fast. He's in a league of his own right now."

"But, he should kill Virus as quickly as he can."

Keke concurred. "You're right, but I don't see the Artificials around here."

"Me either. Keep your eyes open, sis."

"Right."

Sonja gulped as she slight backed off and watched Metalla X from the distance between them. "Unbelievable. Is this really the same Yamato I fought just a few days ago? No, this just isn't possible!"

"What you're seeing is the real Yamato," BlackWarGreymon confirmed, using his good eye to analyzed Metalla X and calculated his power. "His power greatly exceeds what he once had. It would be wise if we don't intervene. We'll only be liabilities at this point."

Nodding, the female Artificial couldn't argue with him. She gripped a tree branch behind her and crushed it, trying to let all these events sink and settle in her half-cybernetic mind. She couldn't believe the same Metalla X she engaged not so long ago created such a large gap between their powers, and all this happened in such a short time. Trying to comprehend an Ascendant's power was something completely out of any sensible reason.

"RAAAAUGH!" Virus bellowed angrily as he lunged forward and threw a punch, which Metalla X easily evaded by simply turning his head.

Virus threw another punch and Metalla X evaded again. They repeated this consecutively until Metalla X caught one of Virus' punches and executed an overhead throw. He flung Virus over and slammed him to the ground. As Virus recovered to his feet, Metalla X lunged and landed a kick to Virus, knocking him through a giant rockface. Virus roared out as he hit and went through three sets of giant rockfaces, leaving large holes in their wake. Virus fell through one end of a rockface and landed in a heap near a ledge.

Metalla X, Angemon X, and Keke relocated from their spots as they headed over where Virus was lying.

"Sis, at this point, our dad's untouchable."

Angemon X added. "No doubt, but he's toying with Virus."

xxxxx

_**10 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:13 PM**_

Just several kilometers from their destination, Imperialdramon (carrying Davis and Ken) and Sam were closing in where they needed to be. Sam was quick to stop while sensing a powerful and familiar Ki ahead of them.

"Sam?" Ken turned and inquired to the purple-haired teen.

Davis noticed the look of awe on Sam's face. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a huge Ki away from us! It's Metalla X's!" Sam exclaimed.

"Really? Are you sure?" The Bearer of Miracles demanded.

The ex-Digimon Emperor asserted. "Then, he's already out of that Room of Time. He must be fighting Virus and the Artificials now."

"That's more is that his power is greater than Virus'!" Sam confirmed as he rocketed forward. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

"WAIT, SAM!" Davis called out. "Imperialdramon, step on it!"

"You got it!" Imperialdramon answered in earnest as he pursued behind Sam. "Hold it!"

Meanwhile, Sam was closing in toward the island where the in-fighting against Virus commenced.

"That means Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke all did what Tai said - train for a year in just a day!" The purple-haired teen exclaimed. "This is something we've got to see!"

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/5:15 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

"This place is huge!" The Bearer of Light finally broke her long silence. "I thought this was supposed to be inside a room! There's no end to this!"

"Well, it's supposed to be as big as the Digital World," Tai answered as he walked down a small flight of steps. "Just some advice, don't wander off out of plain sight or you'll get lost and die in here. Got it?"

Kari nodded. "Right, I'll stay close to where you, Agumon, and Gatomon are."

"This is a blank dimension with only 1/4 as much air and ten times the gravity of the two worlds."

"Is that right, Agumon?" Gatomon blinked.

"That's how it was in Huanglongmon's Room of Time."

Kari gulped as the humid air hit her face. "We really have to stay in here for a whole year?"

"Kari, let's get training with Agumon and Gatomon. Time to buckle down, because we're not here to play around."

"Ok!" Kari turned as she and Tai met eye to eye. She moved her hand over her chest and nervously gulped. "But, why bring me in here?"

"For two reasons: for you to invoke the full potential of your Power of Light and once you harness that, I'm going to teach you how to become an Ascendant."

As if Kari had her entire world turned upside down, the mystified preteen looked at her brother like he had lost his mind. She blinked thrice and shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. It dawned on her that her brother was adamant about his outlandish proclamation. Even Gatomon was baffled after hearing this.

"You're kidding...?" Gatomon gawked toward Tai, who kept smiling ear to ear.

Kari blinked and put her hand against her chest, trying her hardest to digest this announcement. She wasn't even entirely confident if she's able to harvest the once rare power.

The girl couldn't help but let out a giggle. "You're joking, Tai. Right? I mean, me? Become an Ascendant?"

"Don't go doubting yourself, Kari. I know you're able to harvest the Power of Light," Tai promptly stated while folding his arms over his chest. "My clone who helped you guys out during the Digimon Emperor's reign told me how you went into the Dark Ocean and unlocked your Power of Light. You used that help Gatomon become Angewomon for a short time.'

The white feline replied. "Hey, you're right! Kari, and there's that time that mysterious glow took you over during our time on Planet Spira!"

Kari recalled the instances when her friends told her about being possessed by a ambiguous white light, which granted her extra powers. Gatomon achieved her two Mega forms, Magnadramon and Ophanimon, thanks all in part to this specific white light. Could Tai be alluding to this specific power being a precursor that could ultimately led to his sister unlocking her hidden potential? A power that could surpass an Ascendant?

"In order for us to start our real training, you'll need to become an Ascendant first."

Kari felt her body tremble, not with excitement but nervous anxiety. "But, train me to fight?"

"Well, what else did I bring you here for? X can attest to what I'm saying. Kari, you have a hidden potential that can be unlocked. I'm going to let the flood come right out of the wall that's sealing your hidden powers. But in order for us to go to the next steps, I need you to become an Ascendant. I know you can do it, Kari. Remember you're the Bearer of Light."

"Yeah..."

"And X thinks out of us Digi-Destined, you're the potential key to ultimately balance out the darkness. On top of that, by harvesting your powers, you'll potentially even become the most powerful Chosen in existence." The smile on Tai's face smeared away as he walked over to his sister and placed his hands over his shoulders. "Kari, I'll need you to work with me, ok?"

"But, won't me and Gatomon just get in the way?" 

"Maybe for a while, but once you two converge your powers together, you'll become an Ascendant. After that happens, you'll make a great sparring partner for Omega X."

Agumon chimed in. "That's right! C'mon, Kari, I know you can pull this off!"

"Ok, now you're probably asking why I'm pressing you to become an Ascendant," the big-haired teen said, firmly placing his hands against his hips. He then furrowed his brows and wore a serious demeanor. "First of all, I'm going to go beyond the level of an Ascendant. I'm going to aim to become more powerful than anyone on our team." He gently put one hand on Kari's right shoulder as his vague smile seemingly broadened. "But, I want you, Kari Kamiya, to become more powerful than me."

The girl couldn't believe what she heard. "M-Me? M-More powerful than you?"

Gatomon added. "Yeah, now you're really going crazy!"

"I know you can do it, Kari. You have the power to make the impossible possible. You're the wielder of Light."

Kari lowered her head as her eyes settled on the white floor.

"I believe in you, Kari."

"I-I don't know. Dimitri said I die in the future and TK became an Ascendant in his time, but the Artificials still kill him anyway."

"Haven't you been paying attention to what's been doing on lately, Kari? The future is already different here than what Dimitri believed would happen. Besides," Tai said as his smile returned while shedding a more optimistic light on the dire situation. "In the future, Agumon and I were supposed to have died after the D-Virus infected us? Well, we're both still here. And it's not like TK's future counterpart knew of this place. I doubt anyone you knew about the Room of Time's existence."

Everything now suddenly dawned on Kari, who was finally convinced to accept her brother's training.

Kari firmed her resolve and nodded, wearing a determined game face her brother usually sports.

"Atta, girl," Gatomon nodded in approval.

"We've got a whole year to do this." Lifting his arm and clenching his right fist, Tai barked out. "Ok, let's get started! First lesson: harvest the power of our Crests in our hearts!"

"Right!" Kari cried out obediently as unbeknownst to her... her Crest of Light symbol gave a subtle pink glow.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:18 PM**_

Meanwhile, Virus pulled himself out of the fallen heap and shook off the rocks covering him. He seethed after having been toyed and treated like nothing more than a inconvenience to Metalla X. He turned as Metalla X, Angemon X, and Keke landed near his position. Trembling with shock and anger, Virus held his ground and glared down Metalla X, who didn't budge an edge and retained an overly confident disposition.

"Well, I take it you really want to fight?" Virus seethed, trying to hold back his unrelenting fury.

Metalla X snidely remarked. "Funny. I thought we were fighting? Please, don't hold back on my account!"

Turning his frown into a sneer, Virus cackled and roared, lunging steadfast on Metalla X and readied his fists."RAAAAAAH! COME HERE, YAMATO!" As he shot his fist forward, Metalla X easily saw through his aggressor's attack and tilted his head, evading Virus' hammer punch.

Metalla X rebounded by clocking Virus with a kick and sent him sailing into the ocean. Virus' bellows echoed from the distance he was going as he crashed through a rockface settled on the ocean. Virus tried shaking off the rocks off his body as his near perfect body was covered with bruises and cuts. He raised his head and saw Metalla X hovering near him.

Astounded by Metalla X's power, Virus tried to wrap the notion around his head. He quickly rocketed upward to meet Metalla X head-on and threw a punch at the Ascendant. Metalla X saw through the monster's forward strike and phased out of his reach. Virus whirled around and received a fist to his face, which knocked him straight into the ocean. After his full body impacted the water, a giant explosion of water kicked up and showered the entire area with a heavy amount of ocean water. Whilst the water was covering the area, Virus propelled through the water and flew toward Metalla X. As Metalla X turned, he saw a long orange tail shot out of nowhere and caught it under his left arm. He jerked the tail forward and pulled Virus forward. He clubbed Virus' face with a jaw breaking punch.

Metalla X followed it up with consecutive body blows all over Virus' body. Virus crossed his arms in front and tried shielding himself from the Ascendant's earth-shattering blows. Virus swayed away from Metalla X's clubbing blows and forged a distance between them.

Angemon X and Keke monitored the heated battle atop a tall rock column. They remained quiet and refrained from any commentary to observe their father's fight.

Slowly lowering his guard, Virus' lips curled into a devilish grin. "Oh, you really think I'm going to let you get off this easy?"

"I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Suddenly, the bio-Artificial retaliated as he opened his mouth and expelled a red beam toward Metalla X. The Ascendant quickly phased out of the way and let the beam slip on by. As the beam impacted and exploded in the ocean, Metalla X turned and was caught by a clubbing blow out of nowhere. Virus rebounded and punched Metalla X away, sending him plunging toward the waters. Virus opened his mouth again and expelled a white beam of condensed light toward his adversary.

"_**Heat Viper!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The hot beam collided with Metalla X and exploded on contact, right in the Ascendant's face. Virus laughed prematurely over Metalla X's demise and looked down to see the siblings turning their heads. Before he realized it, Virus sensed an incoming approach behind him. As he turned...

_**Wham!**_

...Metalla X dove right in like a fighter jet and landed a closed punch. Metalla X went full throttle and clubbed the monster with rapidfire punches. Each punch dazed Virus as he tried going on the defense. Metalla X knocked Virus for a loop and clubbed him over his back, sending the creature plunging into the island. Virus crashed through a tall rockface and landed in a devastating heap under piles of crumbled rocks and debris. Metalla X jetted downward to the ground and caught Virus barely crawling through the rubble.

Metalla X shot Virus a confident grin, which tinged with arrogance. "Is that all you've got? C'mon, man, you're boring me."

Virus stood and cracked an even bigger arrogant grin. "Not even close. Time to show the full extent of my power!"

"Shut up and just do it."

With that, and after being provoked by Metalla X's snide remark, Virus clenched his fists and invoked the reserves of his power. Whilst powering up, a green dome of light produced around him. Sparks of bio-electricity fizzled around the dome-shaped barrier that encompassed half of the stretch of land they were on. Nonetheless, Metalla X stood his ground and didn't budge an inch.

Angemon X and Keke watched, assessing the powers of Virus and Metalla X.

"Final verdict, Dimitri?" She asked.

"Dad has this won."

xxxxx

Finally, Sam, Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon barely arrived near the island. They noticed the green dome of light materializing at the focal point of the island. Sam probed and measured the powerful Kis as he trembled with dread.

"C-Crap! That's Yamato's power?" Sam mumbled nervously. "And the other one is Virus! Man, I'm really out of my league here!"

Davis stared over toward the green dome of light. "Sheesh! They've been tearing it up down there!"

Ken added. "Quite the understatement, Davis. Make sure you have the shutdown remote ready."

"I've got it, Ken."

Imperialdramon watched the events as he and Sam tried hovering close, but from a different angle.

"Careful, Imperialdramon," Sam advised the winged behemoth. "We don't want to get caught in their crossfire."

"Got it."

Davis gulped as he stared over the remote. _I wonder if she's down there?_

xxxxx

After Virus finished powering up, he and Metalla X were still standing off. The dome, which erased a portion of the landscape, did nothing to even faze Metalla X.

"Ah, quite an improvement, but is that all?"

Virus snarled and furrowed his brows. Without warning, he lunged forward at blinding speed and...

_**Wham!**_

...slugged Metalla X with a closed right punch, burying it into the Ascendant's left face. Metalla X's head barely snapped back from Virus' blow. As Virus' faded exuded full confidence one minute, his smile faded and became replaced with a dreadfully spooked expression. Virus pulled his fist back and backed away, overwhelmed with disbelief. Angemon X and Keke overheard their overconfident father, realizing he has broken the barrier of Ascendant level. Metalla X has ascended and reclaimed his place as the top Ascendant in the Digiverse.

Bleeding from the side lip, Metalla X grinned and wiped the blood off. "One shot is all you had left. Guess that's all for you. My training exceeded even my own expectations."

"Y-You're not Yamato! Are you?"

"You're right," Metalla X pointed to himself as his expression conveyed arrogance. "I'm _Super _Yamato."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Virus on the Verge of Defeat! Davis, Subdue Sonja!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Metalla X gives Virus a beating and proclaims himself greater than ever before. What an arrogant guy. Will Matt come into play and try to stop Yamato from going out of control?

Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon start their training in the Room of Time. Can Kari's Light allow her to achieve the Ascendant power? She's a Kamiya. She ain't one to back down and quit.

Next time, while Metalla X, Angemon X, and Keke hold off Virus, Davis makes his move on the two Artificials, but can he pull it off?

All this and more next time! :D

Send me a review and stay gold!


	78. Verge of Defeat! Davis, Subdue Sonja!

**A/N: **Yeah, so, Metalla X continues to serve Virus a beat down.

An Artificial hunt.

And some Room of Time training.

Yeah, enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 78: Virus on the Verge of Defeat! Davis, Subdue Sonja!**_

xxxxx

_**Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:20 PM**_

Standing right in front of Metalla X, only one emotive expression would describe the look etched on Virus' face. It was one of fear. He held his ground, visibly trembling whilst Metalla X held his ground and didn't budge an inch. Virus raised his fists and clenched them tight. He growled and gritted his teeth, seething and piercing a hateful gaze into Metalla X's eyes. Metalla X, calm as ever, just had a big smirk on his face.

The Artificials, Sonja and BlackWarGreymon, watched from across the other side of brushes. Sonja kept herself out of their sights and watched with close observation.

Angemon X and Keke observed silently while waiting for their father to initiate his next attack.

"Su-Super Yamato? What are you saying?" An astounded Virus demanded. "In the future I came from, you were killed by Artificial Jax and I just absorbed him! You should be able deduce which of us should be stronger!"

Metalla X replied in response, which tinged with arrogance. "Well, history's about to be rewritten here. I can't be bothered to explain it to an idiot like you. Figure it out with that tiny brain of yours."

The monster made a hissing sound to his adversary's snide remark.

"I'd be more concerned about your own pitiful life if I were you. Not like that's going to do you any good."

Clenching his fists tighter, Virus seethed and raised his posture to make himself more imposing, but Metalla X shrugged him off like a typical inconvenience.

xxxxx

Even those looking on from above were astonished with Metalla X's demonstration of his power. It was a remarkable turn of events as the tide of the battle unanimously shifted over to Metalla X. There was simply no stopping the 'Ascended' Ascendant at this point. For the second time, he's surpassed Omega X and everyone present.

"Guys, look over there!" Ken exclaimed as he pointed toward Virus' position. He gawked at the newly transformed 'Semi-Perfect' Virus holding his position while facing down Metalla X. "It's Virus!"

"He looks way different from before!" Imperialdramon added.

Davis gaped. "Could he be _complete_ already?"

"No, I doubt it," Sam answered as he hovered closer. He probed the mind-boggling powers from Virus and Metalla X, isolating them individually. "But, who knows? Virus' power is already on a level beyond mine."

Staring at the shutdown switch in hand, Davis shook his head dismissively. "Then, this thing's useless!"

xxxxx

"No... No... NOOO!" The enraged monster bellowed out at the base of his voice. "THIS CAN'T BE! HOW CAN THIS BE MY LIMIT? I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" He jumped right over on a rockface and positioned himself on a rock's ledge. He cupped both hands to his sides and watched Metalla X holding his ground. "I'm sure you're rather familiar with this technique. Stand still and pay attention!"

Metalla X said nothing and just held his ground, waiting for Virus to produce his attack.

Angemon X and Keke gasped, recognizing the posture Virus held and noted the icy ball of light forged inside his palms.

"Dimitri, that's...!" Keke exclaimed.

Angemon X quickly noted and answered. "MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath!"

"_**Cocytus Breath!**_" roared the bio-Artificial, who expelled the icy ball and converted it into a condensed beam.

"MOVE, DAD!" Keke cried out.

Angemon X shouted. "FATHER!"

Metalla X was all grins as the icy beam impacted with him head-on and exploded, covering him with a subzero ice freeze. Virus jumped right off the ledge and watched as the billow ice cloud blew away. A grin formed on the monster's face as he saw what appeared to be a frozen Ascendant, but then as the ice cloud dissipated, his face conveyed shocked distress. Suddenly, a blue aura flared and shattered the ice that seemingly covered Metalla X. The Ascendant stood unfazed with a blue and gold aura outlining and lighting up his entire frame.

Angemon X and Keke both let out deep sighs of relief.

Metalla X advanced a little forward and goaded the monster. "Ah, the Cocytus Breath. That's one of MetalGarurumon's favorites. You're not offering anything new to the table. Get serious and stop using my Digimon's old weaker powers. Or, is that all you've got up your sleeve?"

"NO! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"If you keep resorting to these measures, I doubt it."

Virus bellowed with deepened rage and lunged at the Ascendant. "_**NO! I'LL SHOW YOU! I AM VIRUS!**_" He bumrushed Metalla X and swung his long orange tail across, attempting to catch and hit Metalla X with it.

However, Metalla X rebounded and went airborne. He somersaulted over to Virus and landed a fierce kick to the square of Virus' jaw, putting enough force to send him sailing across the rocky side of the coastline. As Virus sailed across, Metalla X flickered out from one side and reappeared on the other end, utilizing blinding speed to beat Virus over. As Virus came toward him, Metalla X ducked under and landed a kick to the monster's back and kicked him 50 feet straight into the skies. Metalla X quickly propelled himself up and landed a gut-wrenching kick into Virus' abdomen.

_**Wham!**_

"_**GAAUUGH! I AM VIRUS!**_" Virus croaked as he doubled over whilst still in mid-air. "_**AUGH, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**_"

And the pain didn't stop there.

Metalla X followed the gut kick with an elbow strike into his back. The force of the blow sent Virus plunging toward the ocean and made him plunge through like he were nothing. Metalla X hovered over the area where Virus was submerged in the ocean and waited for the bio-Artificial to emerge to meet him.

xxxxx

As they watched the fighting ensue, Davis, Ken, Imperialdramon, and Sam were left utterly speechless.

"Are you all seeing this?" The Bearer of Kindness exclaimed in astonishment. "He's more powerful and bigger."

Baffled, Imperialdramon had no words to describe how quickly Metalla X improved himself over the short time (though technically one year inside the Room of Time).

Davis nearly stammered between this words. "It-It's like he's a totally _new_ and _improved_ Metalla X! This is like beyond crazy!"

Sam turned his head and captured the spot where the siblings were position. His eyes bulged the moment he saw Angemon X and Keke standing side by side. He was even more bewildered when he sensed how much power his friend, Keke, and the future warrior gained in the short time span.

"Is that Dimitri and Keke down there?" Davis called over to Sam.

"It is them. They look different and I'm not talking just their powers!" The astonished purple-haired teen answered. "I wonder if they're both as strong as Yamato now."

"Where the heck are Tai and Kari by now? And why isn't TK here with us?" Davis wondered, holding the shutdown switch in his hands. "All this is going on and they're missing out!"

"Guys, we need to move in where Metalla X and Virus don't spot us," Imperialdramon suggested. "Sam, lead the way."

"Follow me," Sam said as he slowly moved toward the island while leading Imperialdramon, Davis, and Ken along. He carefully surveyed the southeastern coast of the island and turned toward the southwestern coast. "Keep you eyes peeled for the Artificials if you spot them!"

"Right!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:25 PM**_

Everyone present in the holy sanctuary were drawn to the heated battle commencing between Virus and Metalla X. Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, Tike, Kara, and David were really getting into the action whilst cheering on Metalla X. TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Sora, Biyomon, X, Simms, and BanchoLeomon monitored quietly, not saying anything about the ensuing battle.

"ALL RIGHT! KICK HIS ASS!" Tike and Kara cried out, cheering the Ascendant on.

David nodded, eagerly rising his fists into the air. "Virus really has no chance!"

"You said guys!" Yolei added as she watched Metalla X waiting to draw out Virus from the ocean.

"It appears he has this won, Yolei," stated Hawkmon.

"Maybe, but he should've destroyed Virus by now," Cody painfully clarified.

TK concurred. "I agree, Cody. Why is my brother wasting time?"

"But, we're winning!" Tike shouted.

BanchoLeomon interjected. "Metalla X is winning, not us. Yamato is satisfying his own ego. If he were really intent on finishing Virus, he would've done so by now!" He openly snarled and resisted the urge to grab the viewing orb.

"He's got a point, guys," X asserted while carefully watching Metalla X through the orb. "Why he isn't ending this skirmish is beyond me, but the new Ascendant power is tainting him."

Mimi gulped. "Th-That doesn't sound good."

"Look! Ken, Davis, and Sam are on the move!" David pointed to the orb, which switched and panned over to the aforementioned individuals closing toward the island.

Everyone watched with anticipated and great tension as Imperialdramon and Sam descended near the island whilst Metalla X had Virus occupied. X and Simms hoped for the best outcome since Artificial Sonja hasn't been absorbed. BanchoLeomon, on the other hand, was getting too anxious and pierced a fierce glare over to Metalla X, who turned and saw Virus shooting out through the water.

Sora withdrew her sights from the orb and turned to view the Room of Time door behind her. She became deeply concerned about the Kamiya siblings and felt Biyomon tugging her arm.

"Sora?" The pink bird asked, noticing her partner glared over at the Room of Time door. "We have to..."

"I know. I have faith they'll get the training done and I want them to do their best," Sora replied as she cupped both hands over her chest and prayed. "Tai, Kari..."

"I can't take it anymore!" The Bearer of Hope finally snapped as he turned away from the orb and beckoned over to Patamon. "Me and Patamon are heading over there!"

Cody quickly protested TK's frantic choice. "Wait, TK! You can't possibly mean to go where Metalla X and Virus are fighting!"

"I am and it's better than sitting idly by!" TK shouted as he drew out his D-3 and faced the direction where the vortex opened. "Don't any of you try and stop me!"

"TK! THIS IS CRAZY!" Mimi cried out. "Don't go-!"

X quickly intervened and barricaded Mimi from crossing his path. Sora was about to interject, but she stopped dead cold and turned toward TK. The masked man whirled around and nodded to TK, who gave him the 'approval' to depart into the real world. Once Patamon evolved into MagnaAngemon, he scooped TK into his massive arms and glided through the vortex in a hurry. Just as Mimi was about to protest, X walked past her and focused back on the orb, watching Metalla X and Virus sizing each other up.

BanchoLeomon furrowed his brows and scowled. "TK better not attempt anything rash like his brother's been doing!"

"I sure hope TK knows what he's doing!" An unnerved Cody shook his head.

"His head's been a bit screwed ever since we've been chasing down that varmint Virus," Armadillomon stated.

X sighed deeply. "Though, I don't blame him. These past few days have been stressful for all of us. I just hope TK can help Davis, Ken, and Sam locate the Artificials if they're on that island." _Well, BW? I'm glad you've been able to conceal Sonja from being taken by Virus, but ultimately she will be shut down for obvious reasons. You understand this, right, old friend?_

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/5:30 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

Meanwhile, not even two months have passed inside the Room of Time. During the first months, VictoryGreymon and Ophanimon have sparred each other, pushing one another to extreme lengths to further hone their powers. As the Digimon took to the air to trade attacks, Tai focused his efforts and watched Kari pressing her hand against her chest, invoking the energies from the remnants of her Crest of Light. Each time she harnessed a fraction of her suppressed power, a pink or pure white subtle glow would produce across her chest. More often or not, the Symbol of Light would spontaneously appear and fade before the girl gave out.

As she sank to her knees, Kari, now with shoulder-length hair hanging by her sides, panted nearly out of fatigue and watched drops of sweat pouring from her face. The endless and tiring training had been taking a toll on her, but she wasn't about to give out on herself, her brother, and the Digimon. Closing her eyes, Kari gutted it out and raised her head, pushing back her long brown hair, which she had grown out for the last two months. If Davis had been here to see Kari with her new hair length, he'd naturally flip out. TK would even compliment her for her long hair.

With her friends on her mind, Kari pressed herself to keep going no matter what extreme measures she would take to become an Ascendant.

"Here goes...!" Kari declared as she pressed her hand against her chest and shut her eyes.

Tai stood and watched his sister invoking the pure light energies from the obvious source: her heart where her Crest of Light was sealed.

As she delved further into drawing out her light power, Kari gasped and nearly passed out. She sank down to one knee and panted as the pink glow on her chest seemingly faded out.

"Kari, learning to draw out your Ki was something basic. Now you have to focus intertwining the light you were able to summon before with your Ki. By combining both of those powers, you'll potentially be able to become an Ascendant."

"...it's... not... easy," Kari said, panting under her breath.

"Never said it would be," Tai frowned as his eyes settled on his near fatigued sister. "You're just making you Ki bigger than it needs to be. For you to merge both light and Ki together, you have to invoke a hidden passion. It can be one of love, or one of deep hatred. That'll be the key element to bring out the Ascendant power within you." He folded his arms and waited for the girl to stand. "I know you can do it, Kari. You'll get the hang of this."

"I know... and I want to accomplish. I want to be able to help my friends."

"Try it again."

"But, it's easy for you to say. I may have love, but I don't have hatred for... anything."

"Kari, are you kidding me? After all the evil creeps we've been through, you can't stand there and tell me you have no hate for any of those scumbags? Case in point: Myotismon? Or, maybe Burizalor? Try this, imagine Virus trying to murder me and the rest of our friends. Go."

Before she could try to picture an image of said bio-Artificial, Kari gave him an irked look.

"Um, Tai, I'm not familiar with Virus."

The big-haired teen chuckled modestly. "Oh, hehe, right! Sorry, about that, sis. Hmm, all right then, you remember what Myotismon did to Wizardmon, do you? You, Gatomon, and we were witnesses in that horrible incident during the Odaiba Fog Incident. Remember how callous that monster was killing Wizardmon when he saved you and Gatomon!"

**(End theme)**

Upon reminiscing said horrifying images replay in her mind, Kari closed her eyes and pressed her hands across her chest. The more she saw Myotismon lacerating Wizardmon with his attack, the more light was being drawn out of the girl. Then, she remembered being 8-years-old and having met Gatomon for the first time. She then recalled the instance of Wizardmon giving her the Digivice to confirm her status as the Eighth Child. Most importantly, the death of Wizardmon that triggered Kari's Crest of Light to awaken and allow Gatomon to become Angewomon.

"Myotismon... you monster...!"

Ophanimon listened to Tai and Kari mention Wizardmon while reminding her of his sacrifice. He fell in deep thought whilst evading VictoryGreymon's rapid Dramon Breaker thrusts. _Wizardmon... Tai, will this be the push for Kari to harvest her hidden power?_

Gripping her chest tighter, Kari felt a warm glow wrapping itself around her hand. The more the death images looped in her mind, the further she drew out her light. Then, a white aura seemingly materialized around her.

Sensing the subtle power emanating from Kari, VictoryGreymon and Ophanimon ceased their training. They turned and faced Kari's general direction, feeling the instilled power within her being brought out to the surface. The white light flared around Kari as Ki and holy light coalesced with one another like two elements becoming one.

"Are you sensing this, VictoryGreymon?" Ophanimon asked as she fell into a trance and sensed the power behind Kari's light.

VictoryGreymon addressed her. "I am. This is incredible."

"Good, Kari! Now remember all the atrocities Burizalor committed to those Spirians and all our friends he harmed!"

As she listened to her brother's heated encouragement, Kari gritted her teeth and grasped her chest. Even more light and Ki was intertwining while images of Burizalor's spree of death replayed repeatedly. Everything from Burizalor sending his lackies to kill innocent Spirians. She then recalled Burizalor taking out Falcomon, Izzy, Matt, and Sora, and then recalled Tai's ascension into Omega X. All of those series of events led up to Tai and Agumon combining their powers. But, all it took was the death of Sora to push them to become the first Ascendant in over a thousand millennia. That eventful moment changed the entire Digiverse forever and since more Ascendant powers have been awakened.

"Burizalor... I'll get you for this!"

Having witnessed her brother, Dimitri, Yamato, Keke, the twins, Sam, and David become legendary Ascendants, Kari wanted to become one with them.

"And then there's that Dark Ocean lord, Dragomon! Remember, he sent his minions to get you to procreate with him! Are you going to let him get away with it?"

With that, all she required was that one sudden push.

"NO!"

For a moment, it finally happened.

Before Ophanimon could blink, her entire body turned into mass of pink light as she converged with Kari. As their bodies merged as one, Kari's long brown hair suddenly rose and turned gold. Harvesting her light and Ki as one, the white and pink energies merged to become a sheen of golden light. Crying out, Kari felt the invigorating power filling her body before giving out and sinking to her knees. The golden glow in Kari's hair faded as she panted heavily. Gatomon and Kari divided as VictoryGreymon hurried over to them.

Gatomon quickly shot up and raced over to Kari's side.

"Kari!"

Panting deeply, the Bearer of Light cursed under her breath and shook her head dismissively. "Damn! I... I almost had it! I just can't seem to get the hang of it!"

"Kari..." Gatomon murmured softly, resting an arm over her partner's back.

Tai knelt over by his sister's side and smiled, patting her head. "Hey, now. Nobody's been able to master the Ascendant power overnight. Heck, me, Matt, Keke, and the others took a while to fully control the power. Hey, you want to know a truth?"

Curious to know, Kari turned and wiped the sweat covering her face.

Tai's grin broadened, attempting to lift his sister's spirits up. "You got the hang of it. I mean, compared to my first tries, you're doing much better than I thought."

VictoryGreymon added to the conversation. "He's telling the truth, Kari."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"No, I mean it, sis."

Gatomon steadily helped Kari up. "You should feel proud, Kari."

Chuckling, Tai reached over and helped Kari up. "We've got plenty of time, Kari. Let's get you up to my level."

"And I'll be ready, Tai!" the girl reaffirmed her goal.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:34 PM**_

**(Cue The Birthday Massacre - **_**Shiver**_**)**

"Guh!" Virus groaned after being on the receiving end of a backhanded punch from Metalla X. As he recovered, he watched as Metalla X beckoned and goaded him to attack him head-on. Enraged by his adversary's calm arrogance, he propelled forward and went to attack him.

As Metalla X quickly descended through the ocean, Virus dove in and went into hot pursuit for the Ascendant. He frantically navigated around his surroundings in search for his seemingly missing opponent. Realizing Metalla X suppressed his energy, Virus scoured through the ocean bottom and looked around for anything that even remotely moved on its own. Suddenly, he picked up on an approach behind him and whirled around, shooting a blast, which hit a large shark and made it explode. Seething, Virus forged energy into his hands and let loose an array of stray shots around the underground vicinity. He cleared away rock formations and glanced around in search of Metalla X.

He failed to draw Metalla X out, which greatly concerned the creature.

"COME OUT!" Virus bellowed angrily underwater. As he surveyed around for Metalla X, unbeknownst to him, something burrowed its way behind him underneath the sands. Before he could react, two hands popped out from the sands and seized Virus' ankles. "Huh? What...?" 

As soon as he was being pulled into the sands, Virus saw Metalla X emerge and fly toward him. He threw a mighty swing, which Metalla X easily evaded. He saw Metalla X landing an uppercut to his jaw and dazing him with a flurry of body blows. Metalla X followed up the punishing body blows with a fierce punch into Virus' abdomen. Metalla X propelled himself through the lake and shot upward, waiting and baiting Virus to meet him for aerial battle. He quickly forged Ki balls in hand and saw Virus gliding through the water. He threw down a volley of ice blasts, which caught and repelled Virus back toward the water. As Virus fell into the ocean, Metalla X descended atop a rock and sensed for any swift vibrations from underneath the water.

_**Swish!**_

Suddenly, Virus shot out of the water behind Metalla X. As the Ascendant flipped out of Virus' reach, the monster ensnared Metalla X's ankles and tried stabbing him with his tail. Utilizing an astonishing reflex, Metalla X caught the tail underneath his left pit and drove an elbow into Virus' abdomen, causing him to double over in excruciating pain. Virus fell and hung right over Metalla X's right arm.

"Not having a good day, are we?" Metalla X goaded the bio-Artificial, who was seething beyond anger.

Virus turned and tried hitting Metalla X with his a punch. Metalla X easily countered and kicked Virus across so far as a few yards where the monster seemingly sank. Metalla X flew over back to the island and landed atop a rock formation near the coast. He turned and saw Virus jumping out from a waterhole situated near the coastline. The monster shook off the water from his bio-mechanical body and glanced up to meet Metalla X eye to eye. Once again, Virus seethed like there was no tomorrow and all he craved was Metalla X's head in his hand.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**5 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:37 PM**_

After having been transported to a location closer to the battle, MagnaAngemon boosted his flight speed and covered a long distance quickly. With little time to spare, he and TK were on the exact route to meeting their friends.

"Faster, MagnaAngemon! We have to get there in time!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! Hang on, TK!"

Driven with determination, TK narrowed his eyes across and readied himself for forthcoming conflict. On top of trying to talk his brother out of playing with Virus, he was determined to have Virus destroyed once and for all.

xxxxx

_**Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:39 PM**_

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon and Sam landed in an undergrowth of forest on the southeastern coast. They made a quiet and stealthy landing behind a forest whilst Davis and Ken hopped off their large partner. They reconvened with Sam behind a bush as they watched Metalla X and Virus' face-off from a decent distance. Then, as Davis turned to his left, his eyes and mouth shot wide open, which drew Ken and Sam's attention away from the direct battle face-off.

"G-Guys! Look!" Davis pointed across to where BlackWarGreymon and Sonja were hiding behind wall of forest. "It's the Artificials!"

Ken gaped. "Good find, Davis!"

Sam nodded as he meticulously watched them carefully. "Davis, you have the switch."

"Me? Well, I guess you're right," Davis sighed deeply as he stood and cautiously advanced forward. "How is it Yamato, Virus, Dimitri, and Keke haven't noticed them yet?"

"Who knows, but this is _our_ opportunity," Sam whispered behind Davis while hiding behind the bush.

"Remember, you have to be less than 10 meters away for it to work, Davis!"

Hearing Ken's quick reminder, the antsy Bearer of Miracles groaned in the back of his mind. "...I can do... this... I can do this..." He slowly paced forward and scanned the floor to try not to step on any sticks. He crouched behind a bush. Even from where he was at, Davis was still completely out of the maximum meter range. _It's all on me now. I can't let everyone down! Or, I'll face Yolei's wrath... yelp, ok, here I go! _

Ken and Sam both lowered their presence behind the bush, closely watching Davis advance on the Artificials.

"Sam, if the Artificials are here, then Virus must not be complete yet."

The purple-haired teen answered matter-of-factly. "Indeed, Jax is nowhere to be seen. Virus must have already absorbed him and transformed."

Imperialdramon chimed in behind the boys. "Things can only go get worse if Virus absorbs the other Artificial. Davis hurry!"

Ken and Sam crossed their fingers as they continued to survey Davis' progress through the other side of the forest.

xxxxx

Taking a few deep breaths, Virus walked forward and faced Metalla X directly.

"Want to know something?" Metalla X said with a calm smirk, staring down the huffing monster. "What I'm about to tell you is gonna spook you. Over on the other side of me, there's a guy named Dimitri and a girl named Keke." He pointed to the two Ascendants sitting together on a neighboring rock formation. Both of them wore cold and calm exteriors as they didn't let Virus out of their sights. "To their credit, they're both almost as strong as me."

Virus gaped at the sight of Angemon X and Keke, unable to let words form out of his mouth. He visibly trembled and stepped back in shock.

Metalla X snorted irritably, conveying discontent with Virus' current level of power. "I suppose that was really your limit then. You've disappointed me! I was told you were this incredibly strong monster! You're not even worth killing!"

Upon hearing this, Virus shook and roared out at the base of his voice, enraged with the 'limit' he's supposedly reached. "No... no... no... NOOOO!" His roars echoed out and reached the entire vicinity, causing a few rock formations behind him to collapse from the sound of his deepened and high-pitched screams. "_**RAAAAUGHHH! NO! NO! NO! I AM VIRUS! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I SHOULDN'T LOSE! THIS CAN'T BE!**_" He openly threw a temper tantrum and raised both clenched fists over his head. "If... if... If only... I could attain my ultimate perfection! Only then you will all face your greatest challenge! No, if I was perfect, I'd _never_ be defeated by the likes of you!"

Suddenly, Metalla X's own curiosity piqued the minute Virus mentioned _perfection_. Angemon X and Keke, on the other hand, were slightly on edge and precarious over the monster's proclamation.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Virus bellowed again as he continuously screamed like an angry child. "If I was in my complete form, you wouldn't be... calling me an inconvenience! You'd change your tune immediately!"

Suddenly, Metalla X hovered off the rock formation he stood on and landed a few meters from the enraged bio-Artificial. Virus slowly turned his head and seemingly cooled his hot-headed demeanor.

"Clarify something for me," Metalla X addressed the seething monster. "You said if you were to become _complete_, you'd be able to defeat me?"

"Yes! I'll not only be invincible, but you'll receive the ultimate opponent! I promise you won't be disappointed!"

Metalla X said nothing and let Virus continue to yammer on.

"Power, speed, skill, and mental strength! I will be perfect in every category! That's what the supercomputer informed me...!"

_**Bam!**_

One swift kick to Virus' face sent the monster sailing through three rock formations. Virus landed in a heap across a pile of rocks whilst struggling to sit up. Metalla X calmly stalked behind Virus.

"I swear... I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, YAMATO!" Virus screamed.

Then, the Ascendant raced up and kicked the back of Virus' head, planting him facefirst into the dirt.

xxxxx

Astounded by Metalla X's power growth, Sonja was near speechless. "My god... was he really pretending to be weak when we last faced each other?"

BlackWarGreymon confirmed. "Negative, he's have no reason to. That's not the kind of man Yamato is. Something must've happened in the last few days."

Meanwhile, as the Artificials were distracted by the ensuing conflict. Davis slipped behind a boulder and sat down, waiting for the opportune time to come out. He held the shutdown switch close and closed his eyes, shaking off the fear of being spotted at plain sight.

_Man, why did it have to be this close? Thanks a lot, you guys!_ Davis cautiously thought as he gulped and slowly poked his head out. He saw Sonja standing out in the open, staring off at the stand down. _This is close enough. Man, I'm right! From up close, she kinda resembles Kari... except... ok, Davis! Focus!_

xxxxx

Slowly getting up to his feet, Virus held his ground while Metalla X advanced on him. Then, Metalla X ceased his brief movement and folded his arms.

"Hn, even after this obvious show of weakness, do you still insist you can defeat me if you become _complete_?"

Virus let his devilish grin broaden, seemingly manipulating Yamato's obsession for a strong opponent. "Must I keep repeating myself? If this is all you're cable of, the _complete_ me will utterly annihilate you!"

Metalla X shared an evil grin with Virus, chortling. "...really now?"

_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, YAMATO?' _Matt's voice rang out inside the mind of his darker counterpart. _'DON'T TELL YOU'RE... NO! I WON'T LET YOU!'_

_Pipe down, punk. I haven't given him my official word yet._

_'BUT, I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM... YOU'RE MAKING THE GRAVEST MISTAKE, YAMATO!'_

_Butt out already!_ Metalla X retorted against his other true self and held his ground, facing Virus.

"What's it going to be, Yamato? Your cells are incorporated into my being. I know Matt would be dead set against what I want, but you, _Yamato_, you're different. You want only the greatest challenge to fulfill your satisfaction. Am I right? Or, am I wrong?"

Metalla X said nothing in response and narrowed his eyes, piercing a concentrated gaze into Virus. Even with Matt trying to intervene, Yamato mulled over his final decision, one that would decide the fate of the entire battle.

Even Angemon X and Keke were beginning to catch on to Metalla X's darkest intentions.

"No, he wouldn't be thinking what I'm thinking he's going to do," Angemon X muttered as Keke gritted her teeth.

Keke added. "Yamato... no..."

xxxxx

Finally, TK and MagnaAngemon reached the island in time. However, they quickly spotted Angemon X and Keke first. The Ultimate-level Angel Digimon descended over to where the Ascendants were standing.

"Dimitri! Keke!" TK beckoned over to the the two. "What are you guys doing standing there?" He turned as he spotted Metalla X standing his ground and meeting Virus in a quiet stare down. "Ma...? No, that's Yamato."

"TK!" Keke cried out as she and Angemon X flew over to meet the Bearer of Hope and MagnaAngemon.

Angemon X openly frowned and pointed toward Metalla X. "I think he might attempting to let Virus go freely..."

"WHAT?" TK exclaimed as he shot an incensed glare to Metalla X. _He wouldn't! Matt, you have to stop Yamato before he does anything drastic!_

xxxxx

Even BlackWarGreymon starting to realize Metalla X's next intentions.

"BW, what now?" Sonja asked the dark-armored behemoth.

"This would be best time to flee, Sonja. I believe Yamato might be persuaded to let Virus find you."

Upon hearing this, Sonja gasped out of shock. "What?"

"There's no time, Sonja. You have to go!"

"Not without you, BW!"

As Sonja tried pulling BlackWarGreymon up, Davis was still hiding behind the rock and holding the shutdown switch in hand. He clasped his mouth shut and tried not to expose himself. He glanced across as Ken and Sam gave him the approval to go. Davis was left in a mental state of disarray, conflicted between shutting down a beautiful girl android or not. Every time her face would flash in his head, he would be reminded of Kari's beaming smile. The parallels drawn between Kari and Sonja gave Davis a hard time to even concentrate on the matter at hand. His mind was also in a state of influx with the repeated visions of Sonja kissing him.

Shaking his head, Davis tried to knock those images from his mind. _Aw, c'mon, Davis! If I can't shut down Sonja with this switch, Virus is gonna take her! And I can't let that happen! _After poking his head out, he spotted Sonja and BlackWarGreymon attentively drawn to the situation. _BlackWarGreymon looks pretty banged up. He shouldn't do anything just as long as I shut her down quickly! This is my only chance!_

However, those same images of him getting kissed by Sonja and the smile she gave. That vague smile which inexplicably reminded him of Kari's and it was enough to break him out of his state of mind. Sonja's voice repeatedly reminded him of her last words before leaving him in a state of bewilderment.

_See you later._

_See you later._

Letting out a gasp, Davis accidentally let the shutdown switch slip through his hands.

_Thunk._

Sonja and BlackWarGreymon both turned in alarm, noticing Davis standing over the device. Ken, Sam, and Imperialdramon were practically about to lose it as Davis gave himself away and let such a rare, opportune time literally slip right out of his fingers!

Sonja openly addressed Davis. "...it's you again." As her eyes shifted over to the shutdown switch on the ground, she gaped in shock. _Could that be...? The emergency shutdown device? Why does he have it?_

"Sorry, guys..." Davis murmured in regret. "I can't shut down... someone who's still human."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Metalla X was still deeply mulling over his final decision based on Virus' pursuit for Sonja. Virus was already feeling Metalla X being played into his hands and continued his deceitful ploy.

"Hehehe, you seem to be in deep meditation, Yamato. Are you still mulling over it?" Virus openly chortled and patiently waited for Metalla X's answer. "What do you say, Yamato? Ascendants are such addicts for battle. Think of it as like a narcotic for you Ascendants. Unlike that pansy bitch Matt, I know you love to fight Yamato." He deeply pierced a gaze into Metalla X, letting his smile broaden wider. "The stronger the opponent, the greater you'll experience overwhelming delight, Yamato." He delved deeper and seemingly manipulated Metalla X. "Am I right? C'mon, you know you want to try me out. You want to see my _complete_ power."

_'YAMATO, DON'T LISTEN TO THIS MONSTER! YOU'LL KILL US ALL IF YOU LET HIM BECOME COMPLETE! YAMATO, NO-!'_

With that, Metalla X let a smile adorn his face. He openly and calmly spoke out. "Hn, well you really know a lot how an Ascendant psychology works. Not bad. You've convinced me. Go and become complete." He said with such a cool-headed disposition.

Alarmed, Angemon X, TK, MagnaAngemon, and Keke overheard Metalla X giving into Virus' sickening persuasion.

"No, father!" Angemon X shouted.

Keke snapped. "Dad! What the hell are you thinking?"

TK growled as he fiercely gazed down at Metalla X. "That's _not_ my brother, guys! It's his darker persona, Yamato, coming into play!"

Metalla X stepped aside as he let Virus cautiously pass on by. "Beating your sorry ass isn't much fun anymore. Go find that Artificial and absorb her." He watched Virus hover and propel himself into the air. "You better not disappoint me, Virus." He scoffed and monitored the half-complete bio-Artificial.

Virus snickered deviously and flew higher into the air...

_**Shoom!**_

...until he abruptly stopped and was barricaded off from flying any further. His face contorted with shock as Angemon X, Keke, and MagnaAngemon interceded the monster from scouring across the island. Taken aback, Metalla X scowled irritably.

_'Well, well, Yamato, looks like the cavalry just came in. How does it feel to have the tables turned against your new partnership?'_

"Damn it," Metalla X grumbled under his breath.

"What do you think you're doing, you three?" Virus demanded. "Move!"

"If our dad won't stop you..." Keke declared.

Angemon X exclaimed. "...then, we will!"

The Bearer of Hope shouted. "End of the line for you, Virus!"

Witnessing his brother and his kids converging to stop Virus, Metalla X openly roared. "TK, you, too? You three get the hell out of the way!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Davis and Sonja held their ground while coming into contact again. Befuddled by Davis' sudden entrance, she was even more astounded with the shutdown device he dropped out of his hands.

Sam and Ken stirred behind the bushes as Imperialdramon alternated into Fighter Mode.

Staring down at the shutdown device, Davis gulped. _Sorry, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Sam... I know you guys put all that hard work into this device... but, I can't shut her down. That's practically murdering a real human being, even if she is an Artificial! I can't bring myself to do it!_

"DAVIS!" Sam and Ken called out from behind the preteen.

_**Crunch!**_

Davis picked up a large rock and crushed the device, much to shock of everyone present. Ken, Sam, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode emerged from the forest to reconvene behind Davis. Sonja and BlackWarGreymon had their attention on the ground on the opposite side of them.

Sam gasped as the sight of BlackWarGreymon stunned him. "B...BW?"

"...Sam?" The dark-armored Digimon muttered as memories of the purple-haired teen returned to him.

Davis deeply sighed and faced Sonja. "...I can't do it. You almost look like my friend."

"What...?" Sonja couldn't form hers in her mouth. "That... That was your only chance..."

"I know, but we don't have much time!"

xxxxx

Next chapter:_** A Turn For the Worst! Virus Attacks Sonja!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yikes, Davis faces Sonja, Kari was just an inch away from becoming an Ascendant, and Virus is closed off from reaching the Artificials. Will Matt finally intervene and try to stop Yamato?

Hell shall break look next chapter!

Send a review and stay gold!


	79. Turn for the Worst! Virus Attacks Sonja!

**A/N: **The race to save Sonja and stop Virus (and unfortunately Yamato) commences!

Can our heroes stop the bio-Artificial from achieving his completion?

DBZ Kai announcer: Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 79: A Turn For the Worst! Virus Attacks Sonja!**_

xxxxx

_**Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:50 PM**_

Davis picked up a large rock and crushed the device, much to shock of everyone present. Ken, Sam, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode emerged from the forest to reconvene behind Davis. Sonja and BlackWarGreymon had their attention on the ground on the opposite side of them.

Sam gasped as the sight of BlackWarGreymon stunned him. "B...BW?"

"...Sam?" The dark-armored Digimon muttered as memories of the purple-haired teen returned to him.

Davis deeply sighed and faced Sonja. "...I can't do it. You almost look like my friend."

"What...?" Sonja couldn't form hers in her mouth. "That... That was your only chance..."

"I know, but we don't have much time!"

"Why? That was your only chance to shut me down!" Sonja questioned Davis' motives. "What is it you're trying to accomplish?"

Davis held his ground, but stammered in his awkward position. "Well, I... I..."

"Davis!" Sam interjected as he and Ken stood side by side with Davis. "What the hell was that for, man?"

"I... I just can't bring myself to shut her down..."

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode stepped forward as he looked up, noticing a group of familiar faces hanging over them. His eyes widened the minute one of them was Virus himself. "Oh, crap..."

xxxxx

Angemon X, MagnaAngemon, TK, and Keke intercepted Virus from scouring any further.

"Move!" Virus bellowed and fired a discharged blast at their general direction.

Angemon X flew in and batted the beam aside, sending it into the ocean. "This is the end of the line, Virus! Give up!"

Scowling under his breath, Virus whirled around and glared down Metalla X with serious intent.

"Yamato, what is this? Get these punks out of the way!" The frantic monster demanded as he slowly shifted his view over past the other end of the forest wall. He scanned right past it to find Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's gigantic frame. Looking past the Mega-Level Jogress Digimon, he spotted Davis, Ken, Sam, BlackWarGreymon... and Sonja.

With his eyes and mouth widening agape, Virus fell in shock and bewilderment. _Artificial Sonja! I've... I've found her at last! _Falling in a deep trance, his excited expression garnered Dimitri, Keke, TK, and MagnaAngemon's attention off him. He shifted his eyes downward and gained a plain sight view of Sonja standing out in a spacious area across the island. _It really is her! She and the scrap heap were on the island this whole time!_

Suddenly, Dimitri and Keke turned over to where Virus was gawking over. TK and MagnaAngemon, too, caught sight of Davis, Ken, Sam, Imperialdramon, Sonja, and BlackWarGreymon.

"Guys, look!" TK exclaimed.

Keke cried out. "NO! IT'S THEM!"

Dimitri fell into state of disarray._ The Artificials are there! Not just them, but Davis, Ken, Sam, and Imperialdramon, too! They haven't even noticed us yet!_

"GUYS!" TK roared and tried getting everyone's attention from the distance. He screamed so loud to get convey his warning from the skies.

xxxxx

Sonja was still befuddled by Davis intended to do for her. "You could've shut me down, but you didn't!"

"I know, but... well..." Davis stammered as the more he stared at Sonja, the more he was reminded of Kari._ Sheesh, stop looking at me like that! You're too cute... what? Cute, did I really just say that?_

"Davis, we have to get these two out of here!" Sam exclaimed behind the goggleboy.

"Right!" The Bearer of Miracles shouted as he walked right up to Sonja without hesitation. "Look we don't have much time. We have to get you and the big guy out of here now!"

"..._**GUYS!**_" TK's voice carried out from beyond the skies above everyone present.

Then, Angemon X's voice echoed out after TK's loud cry. "_**EVERYONE! VIRUS HAS FOUND YOU!**_"

With that, everyone looked up as they fell into a state of shock and froze completely in their positions. No one budged an inch from their spots whilst seeing Virus, Angemon X, Keke, and MagnaAngemon hanging over them from a great 45 feet altitude. Alarmed, Davis was the first and only one to break out of his silent state.

"_**OH, NO! VIRUS!**_"

Taking no further chances, Virus formed a wild aura and jetted downward at blinding speed. He set his predatory sights on Sonja and dove in toward her general direction. Sonja held her ground and prepared to blast him, but Imperialdramon and Sam interceded to barricade her. Angemon X, Keke, and MagnaAngemon all flew down to pursue the desperate bio-Artificial.

"WE WON'T LET YOU BECOME COMPLETE!" Angemon X declared as he gained closer on Virus.

"DON'T LET HIM THROUGH, GUYS!" Keke shouted to Sam and Imperialdramon.

The Bearer of Hope shifted his view and saw Davis. "Davis, you and Ken get the Artificial away from there!"

Angemon X and Keke wasted little time as they flew down to land a double kick, which dazed Virus. Keke clubbed Virus' face with a back elbow while Angemon X hovered behind the monster and landed a kick to his back. Stunned, Virus was nearly knocked out of course. The siblings launched a bombardment of Ki blasts that held the bio-Artificial at bay. Virus crossed his arms in front and forged a barrier, allowing him to swerve through their beam barrage. Angemon X shot an energy beam forward, which Virus evaded with quick reflexes. However, Keke quickly flickered right in front of the monster and drove a knee into his gut. As he doubled over in pain, Angemon X phased behind Virus and clubbed him with an overhead smash, adding enough force to send Virus plunging through a large rock formation. As the rocks piled all over Virus, the debris buried the monster.

"Damn it," Metalla X cursed under his breath. "What the hell are you brats doing?"

Matt mentally interjected, laughing much to Yamato's chagrin. _'What else? They're foiling your fun!'_

"Not for long."

"Whoo-wee!" Davis sighed with relief. "That did him in!"

Sam added. "I highly doubt it, Davis."

Ken concurred. "It's going to take more than that to permanently put him away."

"What are they waiting for?" Imperialdramon wondered.

BlackWarGreymon watched Angemon X and Keke, analyzing them with his good eye. "Incredible... Keke and the boy's powers... are astounding."

Suddenly, the entire vicinity became too eerily calm, much like the calm of a forthcoming storm. It didn't take long for Angemon X and Keke to realize something was wrong as they sensed Virus' energy vanished without a trace. Then, they sensed some activity from underneath the earth.

"He's moving underground, Dimitri!" Keke exclaimed.

Angemon X turned and called toward the others. "Guys! You have to get moving! Get the Artificial away from here!"

Davis nodded as he grabbed Sonja. "We have to go!"

"Not without BW!" Sonja said as she looked over her shoulder and saw BlackWarGreymon barely able to sit up. "C'mon, BW! We have to go!"

BlackWarGreymon dismissively shook his head. "No, your survival must be ensured, Sonja. Save yourself and go with the Chosen!"

"BW... I... Fine," she nodded as she and Davis raced off to the other side, but before they could manage a quick route escape...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

...a giant explosion kicked up out of nowhere and knocked them both away. Sonja landed on her feet with Davis hanging on.

"DAVIS!" Imperialdramon bellowed as he, Sam, and Ken dashed over to their aforementioned friend and the female Artificial.

Slowly emerging from a hole with smoke spilling out was Virus, who was seemingly covered with dirt after burrowing his own underground network. He was able to follow Sonja and Davis' footsteps enough to intercede them from making their quick escape. Amidst the billowing smoke, Virus' laughed out loud and floated in mid-air.

"No! Let's go, Keke!" Angemon charged as he flew ahead.

"We're not letting you get her, Virus!" Keke shouted whilst flying behind the time traveler.

"MagnaAngemon, head down and follow them!" TK commanded.

Metalla X observed the aerial trio gliding down to converge on the bio-Artificial and prevent him from absorbing Sonja. He stifled an arrogant chuckle and smirked. "Well, isn't this convenient? The Artificials were here all along."

Matt quickly chimed in and talked down his darker, edgier other self. _'Guess you were too blind to notice. All that power stumped that brain of yours.'_

"Oh, pipe down, punk," Metalla X scoffed irritably as he let loose a stronger aura and propelled across to meet the others ahead. "You're not going to deny me the chance of letting Virus attain his complete form. I wish to gaze upon it with my own eyes!" He closed right toward Angemon X and company, attempting to cut them off from Virus. "And I'm not about to let any of you to interfere!"

Everyone held the ground as Imperialdramon and Sam readied their assault. Virus was practically all grins as he closed right toward the group with his sights set on Sonja. BlackWarGreymon stood up and prepared to intervene to bolster up the resistance numbers against the monster. Closing in behind Virus were Angemon X, Keke, and MagnaAngemon, but then Metalla X flew right in and landed a flying kick to Angemon X. The blow from his kick sent Angemon X sailing into the a rockface. Alarmed by Metalla X's sudden attack, Keke and MagnaAngemon abruptly put on the brakes.

"DIMITRI!" Keke cried out.

TK seethed and heatedly pivoted his view to Metalla X. "YAMATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm not about to let any of you interfere!" Metalla X barked at them. "Let Virus absorb the Artificial and become complete. I've been inching for a _real_ challenge, and I'm not about to let any of you squander my chances!"

"Yamato... you're... INSANE!" TK exclaimed.

"BASTARD! LEAVE MY DAD'S BODY ALONE!" Keke cried out as she flew over and tried swinging a punch at Metalla X.

The arrogant Ascendant swerved around Keke's fist and let her slip through.

"Matt! I know you're still in there! Can you hear me?" TK cried out and pleaded for his true brother's persona to resurface out of Yamato's cold exterior. "We need you, NOT Yamato!"

"Nice try, kid, but you're gonna have to do..." Metalla X abruptly stopped as he felt a mental block seize him. His face distorted whilst shaking his whole body. "Argh! Damn it! No! No, you don't, Matt! You're not coming out!"

Keke called out passionately to Matt, who was putting up an internal battle with Yamato. "C'mon, Matt! You can do it! Fight him! RESIST!"

"ARGGGHH!" Metalla X bellowed whilst flying around frantically. He stopped and regained his composure, wearing a devilish grin. "Sorry, girl, but your precious Matt's staying asleep permanently."

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" TK roared as he charged against Metalla X. "MagnaAngemon, attack him! The way I see it, that bastard has my brother hostage!"

Metalla X quickly beckoned and provoked MagnaAngemon to engage him. The Ultimate-level Digimon hovered close, but no too close to attack him head-on. Whilst this was going down, Virus descended where everyone below them held their ground and prepared to engage the bio-Artificial. Sam and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode stood at the forefront, but even their combined force will not put a dent on Virus. Sonja, Davis, Ken, and BlackWarGreymon held their positions behind the two barricading them from Virus.

Virus chortled deeply, licking his lips perversely whilst not taking his gaze off Sonja.

"Damn it!" Davis cursed.

The bio-Artificial calmly addressed the resistance group. "Give it up, fools. Like you've got a chance in hell to stop me!"

"That damn Yamato...!" Ken snapped.

"Oh, yes, Yamato," Virus chuckled as he looked up and saw Metalla X being confronted by MagnaAngemon, TK, and Keke. "Seems we've got a case of a family feud. Hn, I'll let them settle it out." As he pivoted his head, his face was clocked with a claw full of BlackWarGreymon's right hand. Unfazed, Virus saw that BlackWarGreymon was landing a series of body blows all around Virus' half-perfect body. Sam followed suit as he assisted BlackWarGreymon in landing blows to Virus. Imperialdramon opened his chest and prepared to open fire.

"Fools, you're all just laying your pitiful lives to waste!" Virus bellowed as he produced a barrier, which repelled Sam, BlackWarGreymon, and Imperialdramon back. He shot forward and landed a punch to Imperialdramon, staggering him and causing him collapse on a rockface. He then flew to hit BlackWarGreymon with an uppercut. As Sam tried a sneak attack, the creature flung his tail back and knocked Sam back. "Don't even force yourself, BlackWarGreymon. You're barely functioning as it is. And your two friends here wasted their precious time. As I was going to say, yes, Yamato is here to help me become complete."

"Ugh, that stupid... Yamato...!" Davis gritted his teeth as he pulled Sonja over to his side. "Don't even think about rushing steadfast against that guy!"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing," Sonja said as she backed away with Davis and Ken.

Ken added. "Our only option is escape, Davis."

"Easier said than done, Ken! This creep ain't gonna let us go by freely."

Sonja held her ground and grabbed Davis' hand. "Then, I'll fly us out of here."

"But..." Davis gulped whilst blushing not-so-vaguely.

"Your friends up there can hold off Virus, can't they?"

"Yeah, but they've got other problems with Yamato!" The Bearer of Miracles proclaimed.

Ken watched as Angemon X pushed his way through the pile of rocks and shot forward to attack Virus. Everyone turned as Angemon X readily charged a Ki ball to aim at Virus. Instead, Metalla X flew past MagnaAngemon and Keke. The proud Ascendant intercepted Angemon X and fired an ice beam, solidifying and sealing his own son in a block of ice.

"NO! YAMATO!" Keke and TK cried out.

Despite what the outcome might be, Keke and MagnaAngemon jetted downward to attack Metalla X head-on. Metalla X opened his hand and released a volley of Ki blasts, which forced Keke and MagnaAngemon to evade.

"_**Gate of Destiny!**_"

"_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

With MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny coupled with Keke's pink disc blades, they were able to neutralize Metalla X's bombardment blasts. Irked by their perseverance, Metalla X readily cupped both hands together to forge a beam to stop them.

While this was going on, Sonja grabbed Davis and tried to fly off. Virus whirled around and launched a beam, which blasted Sonja into a rock wall. With Davis' fingers slipping out of hers, Sonja and the goggleboy were divided from one another. Sonja slid against the rock face and saw Virus stalking toward her.

"NO! GET OUT OF THERE!" Keke cried out to Sonja.

Suddenly, a condensed yellow beam rocketed through a pile of rubble. The source of this particular beam came from Angemon X, who wasted no time climbing out. With an intense yellow aura outlining his body, Angemon X roared and empowered himself.

He gave a heated glare to Metalla X and chided him. "Father, you're wrong! Don't allow him to become complete! What are you going to do if he becomes stronger than all of us?"

"Feh, you cowardly pacifist," Metalla X scoffed and talked down to the future warrior. "Don't you want to see how strong he'll possibly get?"

"No, I don't! I've already seen the hell my future becomes and I won't let this monster do the same to this timeline!"

Suddenly fueled by Angemon X's passionate words, Keke and MagnaAngemon shifted their view to where Angemon X chewed out Metalla X. Even Virus drew his attention from Sonja and listened to the father-son squabble. Angemon X gritted his teeth and cupped both palms at the forefront.

"DIMITRI!" Keke cried out as she and MagnaAngemon tried to intercede him. "What are you doing?"

"Matt, I know you can hear me! This is your only chance! Take control and resist Yamato before I fire!" Angemon X demanded as he channeled Ki through his palms and forged it into a stabilized ball of Ki. He quickly increased the size of the Ki ball, not wasting anymore time. "Last warning, Matt! Take control of Yamato! As for you Yamato, I'll stop Virus, even if it means _killing_... YOU!"

Upon hearing Angemon X's seemingly threat, Metalla X laughed and goaded him. "Kill _me_? As if you have the guts to kill your old man!" Suddenly, another mental block seized Metalla X fully as he grabbed his head and roared. "...DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN! NOOOO!" His mind suddenly clicked as Matt resurface, albeit for a short time. "HURRY, DIMITRI! JUST FIRE! I'VE GOT A HOLD ON YAMATO!"

"Matt?" Angemon X gasped as he now became hesitant to even fire.

"_**NOOOOOOW!**_"

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

Angemon X let loose a discharged beam, which widened the gap and caught Metalla X. The last thing Matt did was smile as his lips moved to convey a 'Thank you' before Yamato fully regained control. Metalla X saw the blinding flash of light engulfed him completely. The beam impacted Metalla X and knocked him what looked to be about 9 kilometers across the ocean. As Metalla X was sent across the other side, everyone else now only had to deal with Virus, who took full advantage and advanced toward Sonja.

The monster was inches away from attaining perfection.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:55 PM**_

Everyone in the holy sanctuary were either on edge or left in the dark of the eventful battle. X, Simms, and BanchoLeomon were the ones most troubled with the events. BanchoLeomon tried suppressing his frustration with Metalla X's senseless actions, which nearly caused Virus to take the Artificial.

Yolei instinctively lunged at the orb and cursed at it. "ARGGHH! DAVIS, YOU IDIOOOOOOOT! YOU HAD THAT ANDROID WHERE YOU WANTED HER! YOU JUST CRUSHED ALL OUR HARDWORK FOR NOTHING!"

Hawkmon tried to pry Yolei off the orb, but with Tike and Kara's help yanked her off.

David watched Davis and Sonja standing side by side through the orb. "...man, Davis, you really want to save her? I have admit... I do kinda admire that."

"Regardless, Davis blew our one and only shot at shutting down Virus' chances of gaining his perfect form!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed while nearly pitching a fit. She slumped on the floor and groaned. "Ken... Sam... and the others are all in danger. This is a bad case of the Murphy's Law coming into affect."

"Murphy's-what?" A dumbfounded Tike blinked thrice.

Kara shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't know what it means either."

"Yamato's at it again, sir," Simms noted as he faced the masked watcher.

Conveying disgust behind his mask, X slightly turned his eyes from the orb. "His arrogance knows no bounds."

"Damn you, Yamato!" BanchoLeomon snapped.

Overhearing them mention Yamato, Mimi hurried over behind the three. "You keep bringing Yamato up. What happened? C'mon, you have to tell me!" As they gave her the silent treatment, she grew irked and harshly rebuked toward them. "You better answer me! I demand to know what's happening with Matt, Dimitri, Keke, TK, and the others!"

"BanchoLeomon? Simms? X? Please, tell us," Palmon said.

"I'll tell you," Sora answered as she took her eyes off the viewing orb and faced her friend. "Dimitri just sent Yamato away and now he's heading off to help the others stop Virus. Yamato let his own selfish pride get the better of him and practically let Virus try to absorb Sonja. Did I clarify much?"

Upon hearing this, Mimi sank her head and stared at the floor. "...you said enough. Oh, Yamato, why? Matt wouldn't do such a reckless action."

"But, Yamato would," Cody interjected. "Mimi, you should know the kind of guy Yamato is. The Matt we know is nothing like him."

Nonchalantly nodding, Palmon concurred with the young boy. "He's right, Mimi. We know first hand what Yamato is capable of. He's unpredictable and reckless battle junkie!"

"How do y'all reckon they'll go about keeping the Artificial from Virus now?" Armadillomon inquired.

X initially answered and watched the viewing orb. "We'll know for sure. C'mon, guys, get it together!"

xxxxx

_**Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/5:57 PM**_

Meanwhile, the situation for Sonja became worse as she saw Virus methodically pacing forward. The monster grinned with sick delight whilst advancing on the girl. The closer he came toward her, Sonja quickly cupped both hands together and unleashed a rapid beam toward Virus. As the beam caught and repelled Virus away, it dispersed completely and did nothing to faze Virus. Sonja fired again and only managed to slow him down. She continuously launched a barrage of desperate blasts to hold Virus at bay. Sonja dropped her arms and saw Virus advancing toward her.

"Damn it all!" cursed the female Artificial, prepared to open fire.

Davis stood from his fallen position and saw Virus advancing toward Sonja. "No! Get away from her!" He quickly turned to Ken, who was encouraging Sam to get up. He pivoted his view around and saw Imperialdramon standing up. "Guys, a little help here!"

Finding herself pinned against the rockface behind her, Sonja watched Virus closing the gap between them. Sonja's face conveyed fear, watching in horror when Virus' tail hung over his face and and the pointed end opened up again, forming into a funnel-shaped extension. Once bringing the 'mouth' of the funnel over Sonja, the helpless Artificial closed her eyes and seemingly accepted her fate, realizing she feign attempts amounted to nothing. Even with her unlimited energy and above-Ascendant power, she was powerless to stop the monster.

Then, as it seemed she would become one with Virus...

_**Bam!**_

Angemon X flew down and landed a kick to Virus, sending him sailing back. He hovered over to Sonja and waved her off.

"Get going! You have to get off this island!" Angemon X exclaimed as Keke and MagnaAngemon flew over behind him. "Keke, MagnaAngemon, TK, help her out! I've got Virus!"

"Right!" Keke and TK answered in unison.

Turning around, Virus growled and scoffed with frustration. "Damn you, Dimitri!" He saw Angemon X gliding toward him at blinding speed and knocking him up into the air with an uppercut. He tried a rebound and swung his tail at Angemon X. The Ascendant seized Virus' tail and swung him around, tossing him straight into the air. While being thrown up across the air, Virus saw Angemon X flying at him and pummeling with rapid body blows. He tried covering up, but to no avail as Angemon X's punches overwhelmed him.

As Angemon X kept Virus from the others, Keke and MagnaAngemon flew over to where Sonja was trying to carrying BlackWarGreymon.

"Hey, we have to go!" Keke called to the Artificials.

Sonja nodded. "Right, just lead the way!"

"Um, excuse me?" Davis interjected as he and Imperialdramon walked over to offer Sonja support for them both. "Imperialdramon can carry you two."

Imperialdramon added. "Leave it to me!"

Sonja blinked and shook her head. "Y-Yeah, that'll work."

xxxxx

Across the vast ocean and cut off from the island, Metalla X finally awoke and reflected back to Angemon X's last attack on him. While brief, the attack took a lot to knock him out of course and away from the island. The arrogant Ascendant scoffed irritably as wiped his left lip.

"That boy actually did it. I'll give him that much... he doesn't bullshit," Metalla X wiped his lip and noticed a blood stain on his glove. Seeing his own blood smeared on his hand was enough to push him over the edge. "But, he should know better than to attack... ME!"

_'That's my boy. Besides, that's what you get for underestimating him.'_

"No one asked _you_ for your five cents, but thanks, now all I've got to do is pay that boy back!"

Wasting no time, Metalla X propelled his way out of the ocean and shot across through the distance where he was knocked out of course with the island. He sensed Angemon X's presence from afar and accelerated his flight speed, attempting to try and reach the island in less than a minute.

xxxxx

Virus was on the receiving end of a vicious beating while Angemon X clubbed him with body blows. The monster took a decent amount of grueling blows, which were enough to daze him and throw off his coordination. Angemon X landed an uppercut to Virus' chin and nearly knocked the bio-Artificial's head off. As Virus regained his mobility, he stopped and noticed the sun gleaming over him. An idea crossed the elusive monster's mind as he glided off with Angemon X pursuing him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

_Here I go! The last resort!_ Virus was all grins as he jetted up into the skies and positioned himself behind the sun's rays. "SONJA! THIS TIME YOU ARE MINE!"

As everyone on the ground stopped, they all turned and spotted Virus hovering above them.

Arriving just in time, Metalla X propelled across the island and saw Angemon X flying in to intercept Virus.

"No, you don't!" Metalla X bellowed as he jetted ahead to stop Angemon X.

Grinning evilly, Virus hovered closer neat the sun's rays and placed both hands over the sides of his face. "_**Solar Wave!**_"

_Shoom._

Following activating the attack, the bio-Artificial copied Tike and Kara's technique by producing a flash of white light. Produced in conjunction with the sun's rays, it greatly increased the brightness and caused a solar flare to cover a great distance across the island. Everyone close within the vicinity were blinded, including those still in the air (namely Metalla X and Angemon X). Unfazed by the blinding flash technique, Virus seized the open opportunity and descended to the ground. He opened his right hand and fired rapid beams, which repelled Sam back and pulverized Imperialdramon. Keke and MagnaAngemon headed off to stop Virus, but the monster caught them with simultaneous punches into their abdomens. Though MagnaAngemon was down in one shot, Keke was left struggling to recover. Davis, TK, and Ken provided a barricade, shielding Sonja and BlackWarGreymon. Virus quickly swiped the boys aside with his tail.

BlackWarGreymon, while his only eye was closed, gathered a red ball of energy and tossed it to Virus. "_**Terra Destroyer!**_"

"_**Terra Beam!**_" Virus roared and fired a condensed orange beam, which cut through and nullified BlackWarGreymon's attack. The bio-Artificial jetted forward and knocked BlackWarGreymon back with a punch to his face. He then turned to the only one left standing: Sonja.

Defiant against the monster, Sonja growled (with eyes still closed) and clenched her fists. "BASTARD!" She shot forward and unleashed a flurry of fisticuffs, which Virus easily evaded by swerving his whole body around her punches. He opened up his tail and then brought the mouth over the girl's small frame.

"AAAAAAAAUGHHHHH!"

Ignoring the female Artificial's agonizing scream, Virus hissed aloud and let his tail begin by swallowing Sonja up like a suction.

"_**NOOOOO! LET HER GO!**_" Davis roared as he tried looking around as he followed Sonja's wails. He whirled around and threw himself at Virus' right leg and bit down on him.

"NOOOO!" Keke screamed as she threw punches at Virus and failed to hit him.

BlackWarGreymon bellowed. "SONJA!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" Davis cried out, but despite his pleas, his voice couldn't reach Sonja anymore.

Once Sonja was sucked through Virus' tail, the last things seen were her feet. Before everyone knew what happened, it was over. The deal was finally sealed.

After everyone regained their sights, they all gazed at what was quite possibly the worst outcome they tried to prevent. Not even their best combined efforts were enough to make a difference as the monster utilized underhanded tactics and the element of surprise to outwit them. And by outwitting everyone with a handy technique in his repertoire, he used it to seize Sonja whilst her guard was down.

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Lavos Theme**_**)**

Virus' entire body froze as a green barrier outlined and produced around him. Powerful current of bio-electricity sparkled across the barrier. Everyone froze in place and some gave forced gasps upon witness the terrifying monster's final evolution. The skies quickly darkened as it reflected the ominous vibe emanating from the monster inside the green barrier. The spots on his body turned white. The green outline covering his body turned white, flaring and dimming after every three seconds. Loud humming coupled with crisp electrical bolts seeped out across the barrier. Whilst the bio-Artificial's power escalated, the entire island trembled from the output of the power build-up.

Angemon X, TK, MagnaAngemon, Keke, Sam, BlackWarGreymon, Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon watched in horror as the barrier encompassed half of the vicinity.

Metalla X witnessed the monster's transformation from an aerial view. He wore an evil smirk, brimming with sheer anticipation. "Ah, yes, Virus is transforming!" Chortling under his breath, Metalla X folded his arms. "Now, we can finally see the _complete_ Virus is all about! Now, don't you disappoint me!"

Davis turned away, disgusted and refusing to give Virus a moment's look. _This wouldn't have happened if I destroyed that stupid device!_

Driven with determination and anger, Angemon X roared. "_**NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS MONSTER GET AWAY WITH THIS! GUYS, BACK ME UP!**_"

With that, Angemon X, Keke, MagnaAngemon, BlackWarGreymon, Sam, and Imperialdramon formed a circle as they converged their attacks simultaneously toward Virus.

Angemon X roared, firing a charged blast from his palms. "_**Holy Stream!**_"

Keke cried, sending hundreds of pink blade discs at the creature's direction. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

"_**Excalibur!**_" MagnaAngemon wove down his sword, driving a powerful blade strike toward the creature's barrier.

BlackWarGreymon hefted and threw a red ball at the monster. "_**Terra Destroyer!**_"

Sam produced a beam after forming his hands into a triangular sign. "_**Tri-Beam!**_"

Imperialdramon activated the cannon inside his chest mouth, which expelled a powerful blast of energy. "_**Mega Death!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

After each attack succeeded the other, the combined attacks impacted Virus and erupted into a giant cloud of smoke. Angemon X, Keke, and Sam punched around the barrier, putting up a last-minute resistance. The barrier expanded and repelled the warriors back. Everyone's fears heightened as the smoke dispersed and unveiled Virus still inside the barrier. Powerful sparks of bio-electricity produced around the barrier, unleashing an output of power that fired off a long column of green light that cut through the skies. Lightning from the clouds were gathered as the green column served as a channel with Virus' barrier acting as a battery. Lightning blasted the barrier and empowered the evolving monster, whose power grew beyond nightmarish comprehension.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/6:02 PM**_

Even from the other side of reality, the remaining Digi-Destined and company felt the dark vibes emanating from Earth. The more sensitive individuals, namely BanchoLeomon, X, Simms, and the Ascendant kids, were compounded by the fact Virus' power was growing at an alarming rate. They felt seemingly no end to the substantial growth of the bio-Artificial's ominous Ki. Everyone knew a big storm was impending, which would be felt across both worlds.

"This is coming from Virus?" Sora exclaimed as she saw the entire dimension giving off a subtle dark glow. "Creepy..."

Mimi gulped as she huddled close to Palmon. "No... Dimitri... Keke... guys..."

BanchoLeomon, X, Simms, Tike, Kara, and David held their ground whilst viewing the orb, which showed Virus' transformation.

"Are seeing that, Kara?" Tike whispered to his sister.

Kara nodded firmly. "Exactly how the Warlord reached his God form! I mean, look...!"

X quickly asserted. "The complete form that Virus is about to attain will be _that_ exact form."

A disgusted Cody turned away. "Can't believe this is happening!"

"The Sovereigns undoubtedly are well aware of this," Simms stated, turning toward X.

The masked man had no words to describe what was their biggest crisis to date. Not just two worlds, but the four Digital Realms were in danger of eradicated by this walking engine of destruction.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/6:04 PM**_

"SIR! I'M GETTING AN INTENSE ENERGY BEACON FROM THE IZU ISLANDS!" A lab operator roared out and turned his seat around. Behind him were Yamaki and Riley, both of them eyed the linking red beacon flashing on the giant monitor in front of them. "I've isolated the energy signature and the energy is being felt on a planetary-scale. In time, the energy level will fluctuate and steadily decrease. The energy is being absorbed by something and gradually this source will contain a power beyond our comprehension."

"Mr. Yamaki," Riley gasped as she turned to the man in the suit. "Is this what you and your team research?"

"Indeed, and can you see the beacon?"

The young woman nodded as she walked over and stared over the beacon. She scanned the perimeters near the beacon. "...this energy field covered over a hundred kilometers? Wh-Where could this energy have come from?"

"I think I may have an idea of who our culprit is," Yamaki proclaimed as he stood beside Riley. "The monster that attacked the towns we scoured."

"You mean _that_ monster? Whatever that thing is...?"

"I have no doubts about it, Riley. And the Digimon who've been frequently appearing on a global basis are linked to it. Riley, I will need your help to find their origin points and eliminate them. We must better secure our perimeters and ensure nothing like this ever happens again."

"But, what do we do with the subdue the current threats, Mr. Yamaki?"

"You don't worry a thing, Riley," Yamaki reassured the young woman, concealing his true intentions behind a false mask. "After we gather a team, we'll have the Hypnos Network established and we'll be the police that subdues these aliens from the other side."

Watching the man gripping a lighter, Riley studied his body movement and firmed her resolve to aid him. "I'll use my skills to their fullest, Mr. Yamaki."

"Good. For now, we'll continue monitoring this monster's activities," he wore a cold and calculating smirk while turning over to the seated operator. "Fushima, continue to monitor and give us updates."

"Yes, sir."

"Riley, let's go."

The firm woman replied. "Yes, Mr. Yamaki." As she followed him out, she looked over her shoulder and eyed the blinking beacon. _I hope leaving this alone is the right decision. It can't be just me, but I've got a terrible omen about this._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/6:06 PM**_

The four Holy Beasts and Gennai, too, were compounded by the impending terror that awaited them. Azulongmon and his colleagues were put at extreme unease with the scope of the bio-Artificial's power expanding beyond the boundaries of the two worlds.

Gennai was speechless with the power he sensed.

Azulongmon bellowed his sentiments. "_**We are no doubt facing the greatest threat to humans and Digimon alike.**_"

"_**That foolish Yamato doomed us all!**_" Zhuqiaomon roared as flames expelled from around his body, conveying his resentment for the Ascendant's foolish decision, but most of all expressed great distress over Virus' power. "_**But, what are we to do? Datamon created a monster beyond anything we can match. All we can do now is...**_"

"...pray..." Gennai muttered quietly as the Sovereigns abruptly fell silent.

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse/New Planet Spira/6:07 PM**_

On the new Planet Spira, the native Spirians amassed together outside Great Elder Baronmon's sanctuary. They also sensed the alarming distress emanating from Earth.

"Great Elder Baronmon!" Falcomon cried out as he, Dianamon, and Minervamon raced over to where Baronmon walked out of his shrine. "We've felt an ominous power coming from Earth!"

Dianamon addressed and bowed her head to Baronmon. "Indeed, and this power..."

"...I'm afraid we're facing not just a great crisis, Falcomon," Baronmon answered sagely, facing the child and the two Olympians. "This evil power is not just a threat to both sides of reality, but the entire Digiverse will face imminent annihilation."

"What? You can't mean...!" Minervamon denied this claim.

Falcomon sank to his knees and shook his head. "No... the entire Digiverse...?"_ Chosen, what kind of enemy would bring about the end of all our worlds?_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/6:10 PM**_

**(Repeat Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Lavos Theme**_**)**

From an outer space point of view, the large column of green energy encompassed and stretched across over a hundred kilometer radius. The green light shaped into a giant dome with streaks of radical lightning seeping around the energy bubble. Though harmless, the green light produced energy that was absorbed by Virus, who was in the final stages of his evolving into his complete form. Back on the island, a green dome spreads around the surroundings of the island. The more energy pumped into the energy dome, the more power Virus was receiving.

Everyone present witnessed the monster's form abruptly changing. As his entire body brimmed with intense energy, his massive shoulders widened and long wings sprouted from his back. The entire complexion of his armor-like hide changed into much brighter colors. His face even shaped itself from the brutish fish-lipped look into a more human-like exterior.

Davis closed his eyes and looked away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've used that control when I had the chance!_

"Guys! Get back!" Keke cried out as she and everyone jumped away from the expanding barrier.

Angemon X, Keke, Imperialdramon, and Sam obstructed BlackWarGreymon, Davis, and Ken from the barrier.

Only Metalla X was anywhere closer to the barrier and let his confident smile broaden, getting a close-up view of Virus' complete form.

Metalla X and Keke both shot incensed glares toward Metalla X, seething with the fact their father's darker half doomed them all.

Finally, the green dome seemingly decompressed and released a massive tidal wave of energy, which swept across the island. The darkened skies gave way to the light that penetrated through the clouds and poured over the entire square inch of the area. Everyone uncovered their eyes and gazed upon the imposing figure. A thick green aura imbued and brimmed around the evolved bio-Artificial's body. Everyone but Metalla X looked upon the evolved entity with eyes and mouth agape in aghast.

As for Metalla X, all he did was let an evil smile adorn his face. "And fresh out of the woodwork. About time."

Virus slowly raised his head as he slowly descended to the center of a small crater under him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/6:12 PM**_

Shifting back to Azulongmon's realm, everyone's worst fears finally came true. X, Simms, and the Ascendant kids garnered a full view of Virus' complete form. A rush of terrible memories made them all recall the villainous Digital Warlord attaining a similar form. This was all too familiar with them, except here Virus required two Artificials to achieve this complete form.

Everyone else fell into a state of disarray and grave silence.

David gulped and backed away. "...oh, man. That power is off the charts!"

Tike gaped in aghast. "Damn it! His power is even comparable to the Warlord's God form!"

Kara frowned. "This sucks beyond belief!"

X clenched his fists and growled behind his mask, conveying anger. "...damn it! Yamato, you've doomed us all."

BanchoLeomon snarled at the image of a smirking Metalla X. "You'd better take full responsibility of this and finish him, Metalla X!"

Mimi held Palmon close to her and watched, a look of fear adorned her face. "I-It's all over... we're done for... aren't we?"

Sora gritted her teeth and shook her head dismissively. "No... no, I refuse to believe this is over." She quickly whirled around and faced the door behind her. _Tai, Kari, we need you!_

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/6:13 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

After four months of rigorous training, Kari was seeing more progress with harvesting the power of her Crest. After having mastered the full extent of her Crest of Light's powers, the girl revived the white glow that possessed her before. With the white glow, she was able to channel her light and train with Tai/Gatomon in offhanded sparring sessions. The light inexplicably granted her superhuman strength and enabled her to survive even the most brutal physical attacks, which would kill even a normal human being. The light also enabled her to utilize Ki and use it to empower her once weaker body. She was also able to master flying after a month and matched her brother's aerial speed. She even went as far to remind her brother to not pull any punches, but much to her chagrin, Tai absolutely refused to strike his own sister with full force. He feared even one punch would be enough to break her entire body in half.

However, since mastering her Crest of Light, her reawakened power made her body that much more durable against earth-shattering blows.

As VictoryGreymon and Ophanimon were just about exhausted, they pressed forward and resumed their sparring match. VictoryGreymon shot forward and gathered energy in his right hand. Ophanimon crossed her arms and summoned a barrier, shielding herself from VictoryGreymon's blast. As VictoryGreymon phased behind Ophanimon, he landed an elbow strike into her back. Ophanimon collapsed to one knee and tried catching her breath.

The two Digimon glanced across whilst seeing two blurs bypassing one another.

Tai rocketed straight into the air and surveyed around. He whirled around and caught Kari trying to catch him with a kick. The big-haired teen swerved out of her reach and swayed back. Kari propelled herself toward her brother and tried to catch him. Tai flickered right out of her reach and reappeared on the ground. Kari scowled with frustration and descended to meet him. The siblings slowly encircled one another and waited to attack the other.

Tai cupped his hands together whilst his Crest of Courage glowed and fired a bluish stream of energy from his hands. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_"

Kari rebounded, cupping her own hands together and fired a streamlined pink beam. "_**Holy Beam!**_" As she fired her attack, the girl's Crest of Light gleamed brightly across her chest. As the two beams collided, they pushed one another back for a bit until the two energy beams coalesced with one another and exploded into a bright white light.

As a few minutes pass, VictoryGreymon and Ophanimon watched Tai walking across while carrying a seemingly tired Kari on his back. Kari rested her head against her brother's shoulder. After the Digimon turned back into Rookies, they accompanied their partners to their sleeping quarters. Tai placed Kari in bed and placed a sheet over her. Before shutting the curtains, he heard his sister stirring about in bed.

"...Tai... please... let's keep going..."

Tai blinked thrice and knelt beside his adamant sister's side. He saw her eyes open, which showed vigor and strong-willed determination. She was content with the progress of her and Gatomon's training, but she wanted more from it.

"Sure, I can fly... master my Crest's power... and use energy... but I want to become an Ascendant."

"You're getting there, Kari," the Kamiya male reassured his sister, playing the role of the big brother to his fullest.

"And please... don't hold back on my account... if you have to punch me again... do it. I won't hold it against you... I need to take punishment... if I want to become an Ascendant and become stronger than you, big brother."

"X truly believes you have the power to surpass me, and I believe him. Don't you?"

With her smile widening, the Bearer of Light nodded off and closed her eyes. "...let's keep going and be ready to stop Virus."

Gatomon jumped over atop Kari's side and curled up next to her. "We'll accomplish our goal together, Kari. I promise."

Closing the curtain behind him, Tai saw Agumon waiting for him.

"I'm ready to keep going if you are, Tai."

"Yeah, let's leave those two to rest," the big-haired teen added with a cheerful smirk and stretched his arms out. He looked over his shoulder and monitored his sister behind the curtain. _I promise you, Kari. With the power of Light, you'll easily attain the level of an Ascendant. And if what X says is true, you'll become more powerful than me. Virus, get ready, because if you're even still around, you have bigger problems awaiting you in the form of the Kamiya siblings. Count on it, freak. _He pounded a fist into a palm and turned around to face Agumon. "Ready for Omega X to hit his peak, bud?"

"Let's do it, Tai!" Agumon openly declared as he and Tai raced off toward the spacious white zone ahead of them.

Now covered under her sheet, Kari curled up and rested for the remainder of the day. What awaited her was a remainder of eight months inside the Room of Time. She had seen decent progress, but these trials were just the beginning. For as long as her Crest of Light still has shine, she would continue exerting herself beyond her human limit.

"I have to become an Ascendant... for my brother... for TK... for Davis... for Gatomon... for X... for everyone. I can't let you all down..."

As she mumbled these short declarations, the subtle pink glow flared across her chest and dimmed as she fell asleep.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/6:18 PM**_

**(Repeat Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Lavos Theme**_**)**

Over on the island, everyone present watched with a mix of awe, discretion, and fear. Keke, Sam, and even to some extent BlackWarGreymon (while recovering more fragmented memories) were inexplicably reminded of seeing a similar form Virus gained for his complete form. Keke and Sam, most certainly, remembered how their greatest nemesis, the Digital Warlord, became a 'Digital God' with achieving a perfect form of his own, but utilized different means to become the creature Virus had now evolved into. For one, the Warlord never required Artificials to absorb like Virus needed to. BlackWarGreymon climbed to his feet, growling at the sight of the evolved super villain. Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon were taken aback by the fully evolved bio-Artificial slowly descending. Only Metalla X remained unfazed and watched with obvious content.

As Virus' feet touched the ground, everyone's (except Metalla X's) hearts skipped a beat for a few seconds.

Once the green glow dimmed, Virus' complete form was unveiled to all. Virus' long orange tail was noticeably gone as well as his fish-like lips and his body was less bulkier than his previous form. The stinger tail retracted all the way to the back of the bio-Artificial's black insect-like wings. Virus' body pumped up a bit as he seemingly adjusted to his new evolved body. He had attained a form that was more humanoid complete with a fully formed nose and mouth. His set of wings have grown back and were complete shaded ivory black. His armor-like exoskeleton composition was a lighter shade of green and embroidered with a full body of black spots. Two black sections adorned his massive shoulders, which he flexed and pumped to adjust and torque them. A loud pop was heard after each soothing shoulder adjustment. More black armored sections were visibly located, covering his rock hard chest and around his ankles. The orange section that used to be near his crotch section was shaded black. His non-green armored skin is now all pale all over his face and hands. Two streaks of purple lines aligned both sides of his cheeks. The orange line sections across from his ears and chin became yellow. Even his feet, formerly orange, were bright yellow. Opening his eyes, they were pink and near soulless like a demon's, lacking any bit of conscience. The blue veins visibly seen before were now purple. Adorning his head were the head sections, which now formed a V-shape coupled with a black ball section embedded between the two 'crown' extensions.

Raising his head, the complete Virus raised his head and took in the surrounding air swirling around his evolved body. From a closer view, his facial features somewhat resembled Tai's.

Even with everyone present, Virus ignored his spectators. Not a peep was made by the surrounding witnesses.

He gained what he had set out to accomplish and acquired the two essentials for his full evolution to be realized. Virus gained what he wanted: ultimate power.

His power heralded the forthcoming crisis to threaten the two worlds; no, make it the the realms beyond the four Digital Realms.

The future of this timeline was set to take a sudden turn for the worst.

Perfect Virus was complete.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Tables Have Turned! Perfect Virus Attacks!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The bio-Artificial achieves Datamon's nightmarish vision and becomes complete. Now, just how will our heroes fare? :P

Yamato, I hope you're ready for a beating, because it's gonna be served up nice and good. Oh, not only do we get Yamaki and Riley, but the brief cameos of the Spira Digimon cast! Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and the new Great Elder Baronmon! Kari is seeing some progress in her training after tapping into her Crest of Light reserves. Likewise for Gatomon!

The story prepares to escalate toward a bigger forthcoming climax. But, unfortunately, this means another break. This is the perfect (no pun intended) place to stop until the saga picks up again. I want to pursue my other fic priorities and prepare you guys for the upcoming _Across Dimensions_ mega-crossver this fall (this story will crossover DFKai, _YuYuGiDigiMoon_, and Chaosblazer's _Digimon: Accel Stream_ series). You'll get more of DFKai later in the fall! :D

This season of _Digimon Fusion Kai_ will continue until Chapter 98. So, we've got a bit left to cover until then! Beyond that, we have Season 3, which will adapt the Majin Buu arc.

Just a few tidbits for Season 3: 1) the D-Reaper will return into the Majin Buu role (should be no surprise) and will have the various forms like the pink blob! 2) Chapters 98-102 will technically be classified as 'Season 2.5' as it will be a mini-arc that bridges the gap between Season 2 and 3 (yes, it will be an adaptation of the Otherworld Tournament that had Goku fight Pikkon). It can be considered as part of both Seasons 2 and 3. That's all you're getting for spoilers!

Kai Season 3 should be ready around 2012, but let's enjoy Season 2, won't we? 19 chapters left to go until Season 3!

Anyway, send a review and stay gold!


	80. Tables Turned! Power of Perfect Virus!

**A/N:** We return from the two-and-month break. I'll see how far I can get with these new updates.

Just a reminder: This story is now being updated with my _Across Dimensions_ collab fic (a project me and Chaosblazer have worked out little heads on). Please read that as _Digimon Fusion Kai_ is a part of this big crossover fanfic story with my _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ series and Chaos' _Accel Stream_ series.

Quick and cheap plug: There is a TVTropes for this story. Head over as it's still being worked and expanded on! Be sure to remove the spaces:

tvtropes . org / pmwiki / pmwiki . php / Fanfic / DigimonFusionKai

Now, let's cut the fluff and get to the follow-up of Virus' terrifying transformation. If our heroes thought Virus was scary before, _Perfect_ Virus will show them the true meaning of terror. Let's get on with the show!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 80: The Tables Have Turned! The Power of Perfect Virus!**_

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/6:30 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

While a maniacal Artificial achieved ultimate 'perfection', the Kamiya siblings continued through their year-long training in the Room of Time. Kari and Gatomon were seen standing together amidst a space of whiteness. Both had their eyes closed and deeply concentrated.

Behind them a giant clock materialized as the minute hand hit the six.

Kari and Gatomon whirled around to face each other. Subtle pink auras outlined their bodies. As Kari's Crest glowed on her chest, Gatomon evolved right off the bat and became Ophanimon. Ophanimon whirled around as VictoryGreymon flew in to engage Ophanimon. Kari watched her Digimon evading VictoryGreymon's Dramon Breaker sword. Over on the other side, Tai sat on slight of steps and observed the Digimon's sparring match, sporting a grin.

"Nice to see you being able to keep up!" VictoryGreymon said while swinging his sword around, missing Ophanimon with every swing. He watched Ophanimon propel herself into the air and launched holy streams of energy toward VictoryGreymon. Letting out a roar, VictoryGreymon swung his sword and cut through Ophanimon's barrage of holy blasts. "Nice try!" He flew up and caught Ophanimon with a headbutt into her gut. Ophanimon grabbed a hold of VictoryGreymon and surprised him with blast to his face. "Whoa!" He tilted his head, barely letting the blast slide past his right shoulder.

While Tai seemed to be enjoying the match, Kari's irked expression conveyed a different story.

"Tai."

The big-haired teen turned to his sister across the room. "Yeah?"

"What is VictoryGreymon doing?"

"Sparring with Ophanimon, what else?"

Kari furrowed her eyes and shot her irked look to her brother. "He's going too easy on Ophanimon! Why is he holding back?"

"Holding back? He's giving it his all..."

"No, he's not. Otherwise, Ophanimon should be getting stronger fighting him and I've yet to become an Ascendant!"

"Kari..." Tai said as he stood and hovered over to Kari. "Listen..."

"No, Tai! You listen to me! I think I get what's going on here. You and VictoryGreymon are too afraid to hurt us. That explains why you guys are holding back. Gatomon is Agumon's friend and I'm your sister. You're not going all out because we're not the enemies. But..."

As Tai tried to console his sister and put his hands on her shoulders, she withdrew her shoulders and stepped out of his reach. Kari clenched her fists and forged a ball of pink light in her left hand. Tai quickly put up his guard as Kari threw the energy ball at him. Tai used a quick reflex and backhanded the blast aside.

Ophanimon and VictoryGreymon ceased their sparring match as they noticed the siblings facing each other. They saw Kari lash out and attack her brother, which was completely uncharacteristic of her. Even Ophanimon was surprised this sudden turn of events. VictoryGreymon watched Kari flying at her brother and throwing another energy ball. Tai caught the ball and threw it down.

Kari panted, shaking her head. "Is that it? I'm disappointed in you, Tai! I thought you and VictoryGreymon learned better from X!" She quickly flew ahead and attacked Tai, attempting a flying kick, causing Tai to evade her attack and step aside. "Ha!" She dropped down and tried catching him with a leg sweep.

The Bearer of Courage fell and landed on one hand, launching himself into the air. He saw Kari throwing an array of energy beams, forcing Tai to go on the defensive and making evasive counters against his sister's unleashing. Tai flew down and swerved around Kari's holy blasts. He landed and watched Kari cease her assault.

Suddenly, Ophanimon channeled a beam of light through her javelin. "_**Eden's Javelin!**_" She threw it toward VictoryGreymon, making him to raise his Dramon Breaker. The force of her attack surprised VictoryGreymon, forcing him to go on the defensive. He swerved around and let the beam pass right by him. He turned as Ophanimon landed a kick to VictoryGreymon's face. "Augh!" One kick sent VictoryGreymon plunging toward the ground, but the Mega stopped himself in mid-air.

_She just rebounded like that? This could be contributed to Kari's sudden outburst. _observed VictoryGreymon, watching Kari preparing to attack her brother again.

"No, Tai! That's not good enough!" The Bearer of Light shouted, forging another ball of light in her hand. "YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER! STOP TREATING ME LIKE THE SICKLY KID I USED TO BE!" She threw the ball across, which Tai easily batted down. "Look Tai. I understand you want me to surpass you, but how can I do that if you go easy on me? In order for me to grow, I need you to go all out! The whole purpose of this year training is to get me to become an Ascendant. I've learned how to better harness the Crest's powers within me, but it's not enough to unlock my Ascendant power!" As Tai seemed indifferent, Kari's expression said otherwise. She openly pleaded and called out on her brother's resistance to cut loose. "If you truly care for me as your sister, you'll go all out! Attack me like I'm your enemy!"

VictoryGreymon and Ophanimon watched in silence, taken aback with Kari's courageous stand against her brother's inability to attack her.

"We've come too far and I'm not leaving this room until I'm up to your level! I want to be on equal footing with you, Tai! Please, it's all or nothing, Tai!"

**(End theme)**

Raising his hand and pressing it over his chest, Tai invoked the energies of his Crest as an orange light enveloped him. Then, VictoryGreymon seemingly was pulled toward Tai as they merged into a single ball of golden light. In their place, Omega X emerged and roared intensely while flying up 20 feet into the air.

Ophanimon gawked as she watched Kari holding her ground. "Kari!"

Suddenly, Kari felt the force of Omega X's power hit her as Ophanimon flew down and shielded her.

"Now, that's more like it!" Kari smirked as Ophanimon knelt beside her. "Are you ok, Ophanimon?"

"Kari, don't get too carried away. You could've been killed like that."

"That's the point. I want brother to attack me with all he's got."

Suddenly, Ophanimon and Kari glanced up as they witnessed Omega X cupping his hands to one side. Then, they heard that ever-so familiar roar.

"_**TERRA...!**_"

"No, he can't mean to..."

The Bearer of Light goaded the Ascendant to unleash his force. "I'm ready!"

"_**BEAM!**_"

**(Cue Chrono Trigger: **_**Behind the Sealed Door **_**(OC Remix) )**

Once the Ascendant expelled the orange beam downward, Kari concentrated on her Crest's energies as a pink aura produced around them. Ophanimon placed her hands forward and augmented the exterior of the barrier. Kari and Ophanimon focused their energies in conjunction, holding up the barrier as Omega X put out enough power into his Terra Beam, which collided with the light barrier. Kari narrowed her eyes and concentrated, reflecting back and adhering to each upturn/downturn in her role as the 'Eighth Child.'

Suddenly, a white aura seemingly materialized around her, in the same manner when she stood up to Burizalor. Ophanimon was able to recognize this distinct white light. This had happened not only on Spira, but in the Dark Ocean realm when Kari and her stood up to Dragomon. The mysterious force behind the white light, which Kari dubbed 'Hikari', seized control of Kari and leaked holy light, strengthening the barrier tenfold and pushed against Omega X's overwhelming attack.

_No, I won't run away! I won't stand down! I WILL overcome this... no, WE will overcome this!_ Kari fell into deep thought as she pivoted her head and watched Ophanimon standing by her side. "Ophanimon, we've come too far to fall! We have to... merge our powers as one! I need you to help me become an Ascendant!"

"KARI! I'M GIVING IT MY ALL!"

_So, am I, Ophanimon! _

_'Kari, do not give up! You do know who this is...'_

_Hikari, it's you._

_'Your brother depends on you to surpass him, but if you fall into self-doubt, you will NEVER be on his level or surpass him. You must believe in yourself and those you want to protect! I can only do so much for you. Remember the encounters with all your enemies? Myotismon. Daimaomon. The Invaders. Dragomon. Burizalor. All of them you've encountered. And remember all those who sacrificed their lives to ensure that you continue your purpose as the Bearer of Light.'_ 'Hikari' channeled her voice through Kari's thoughts, trying her hardest to lift the girl's confidence up a few notches. _'Do not give up, Kari Kamiya! Because Ophanimon and I won't!'_

_But... _

_'Now's not the time to wallow up self pity, Kari! You have the power within you! Bring it out and become one with a revived legacy. You are one with the legacy of the Ascendants. Cement yourself as one of the few wielders of a legendary power.'_

Opening her eyes, Kari seemed to have regained her confidence. _I am the Chosen Child of Light! Ever since I became a Chosen, I've had to endure great adversities to get where I am today! It all started... when Myotismon and his army invaded home. I remember how helpless I was when Gatomon and I were in his clutches... we couldn't do anything to at the time... an unbeatable monster! Thanks to Wizardmon selfless sacrifice, he saved us from an untimely end. How could I forget?_

_Wizardmon's sacrifice was the catalyst that awakened my Crest of Light and allowed Gatomon to become Angewomon. Having lost her best friend, Angewomon blasted Myotismon and condemned him for all the wrong doings he's perpetrated. Then, there was the Daimaomon and the Invaders... going through more terrifying enemies that were twice as strong than the last. Then, there was our adventure on Spira... the Nightmare Squad. _

_It was Burizalor that caused me to first invoke that mysterious light that's been suppressed in me. I knew I was always considered special, but never did I think I had a subtle power. It finally surfaced when Burizalor nearly killed Joe. My hidden power emerged and allowed Gatomon to reach her Mega level. But, if there was any moment that was life changing was witnessing my brother become the legendary warrior... right before our own eyes... Burizalor committed a worse atrocity than any enemy. He killed Sora, leading to Tai becoming Omega X. I watched in awe and felt the enormous power emanating from him. I was looking at a warrior that hasn't been seen since over a millennia._

_I realized... this was a power only few could obtain. Since then, Dimitri, Yamato, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David achieved that power. _

_I wanted that power, too. I want to be up there with my brother and the others._

_I... I... I WILL NOT FALL BEHIND ANYMORE!_

With that, a sudden push came seemingly out of nowhere and engulfed Kari. Kari opened her eyes as the white light surrounding her expanded. Ophanimon found herself immersed with the white light as she and Kari were pulled toward each other. Kari shut her eyes as her reddish eyes turned emerald and her brown hair became a golden aura. A golden light consumed her as Ophanimon merged with her. As Kari cried out, pink and golden energy streams wove around her body while a column of blinding light pushed Omega X's Terra Beam back. Omega X evaded his own beam redirected to him and heard Kari's cries fading.

He watched his sister completing her Ascendant form.

_Kari! You did it!_ Omega X thought as his eyes fell on a lone figure standing behind the column of light. As the bright light faded, the new Ascendant was unveiled. In place of Kari and Ophanimon was a golden-haired girl sporting a golden sheen, which surrounded her from head to toe. She was now wearing a full body white armor with a pink bodysuit underneath her armored garments. Her hands were fitted inside white gloves trimmed with pink straps and wore matching boots. The outfit was compacted to fit her smaller frame. She retained her human face. Her eyes, now emerald, burned with a renewed passion. Her once brown hair was shinier and golden, flowing out behind her back. She seemed to be buckling under her new Ascendant power, which Omega X carefully noted. She squeaked and tried her hardest to maintain her form, gritting her teeth.

**(End theme)**

Looking on in awe, Omega X smiled. "All right, you did it, Kari! You became an Ascendant!"

"Y-Yeah... but... it takes a lot just to keep this form!" 'Kari' said between gritted teeth.

"Have you come up with a new for yourself?"

"Ce...Celesta X..."

"Celesta X, huh? Nice ring to it. I like it!"

However, Celesta X tried hard not to laugh while trying to stabilize her form.

"Now don't force yourself too much, Kari! Control yourself. Breath."

After a moment of holding her Ascendant form, she quickly powered down. She split right back into Kari and Gatomon as both sank to their knees. Kari panted heavily while recollecting herself.

"Ah... ah... ah..."

Omega X casually walked right up to Kari and Gatomon. He knelt down in front of them and offered a hand to both. They both grabbed his hand.

"I did it... but it's going to take a while to maintain that form..."

Omega X playfully chuckled. "Nah, it won't be long until you're fully able to hold it for an extended period. I'm proud of both of you."

Gatomon added. "Thanks."

"The first thing we're going to do is give you a haircut, Kari," the Ascendant openly pointed out to his sister's long hair. "It'll definitely help since it won't get in the way." He took locks of her long brown hair and chuckled along with his sister. Both of them shared a good laugh together as they still had a long road to completing their training.

Though while their training progressed well, the situation took a drastic turn for the worse.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/6:36 PM**_

If one could say the current situation became worse, that would be a severe understatement.

Standing out in the crater, all eyes fell on the 'Perfect' Virus. Not one word escaped his onlookers' mouths. Only Metalla X was seemingly unfazed by the outcome. Angemon X, TK, MagnaAngemon, BlackWarGreymon, Keke, Sam, Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon gazed on with a mix of shock and despair.

Virus was deeply absorbed in thought, gazing over his new 'perfect' body. He quickly started testing his body and threw a few rapid punches.

"Heh, I don't get the long silence," Metalla X observed Virus punching the air. "Is this really the long awaited completion? He looks like he got smaller."

Virus lifted his hand over his face and grinned, seemingly pleased with his new body.

As he clenched his fists, Davis gritted his teeth and glared intensely toward Virus. Angemon, TK, Ken, and the others turned to notice anger evident on their friend's face. Understandably his anger was justified with having lost the chance of shutting down Sonja. On top of that, Davis lost someone he was starting to get to know more.

"Davis...?" Imperialdramon wondered, turning his eye and facing the preteen.

Ken noticed tears in his friend's eyes. "No, don't even think about it."

"You monster... you... you absorbed her!" Davis shouted. "You took Sonja against her will!"

Angemon X quickly roared as Davis bumrushed toward Virus. "DAVIS! STOP!"

"Imperialdramon, blast him!" Davis roared as Imperialdramon seemed to be reluctant to follow suit, but immediately flew ahead to engage Virus. "Hit him with all you've got!"

"DAVIS, NO!" Keke and TK shouted.

Quickly taking up arms, MagnaAngemon propelled forward along with Imperialdramon. Both Digimon openly unleashed concentrated blasts toward Virus. Angemon X, Keke, and Sam didn't hesitate to fly ahead to hit Virus.

"_**Positron Laser!**_"

"_**Excalibur!**_"

Both attacks hit their marks on Virus, but none did any damage to the bio-Artificial. Angemon X, Keke, and Sam quickly landed punches and kicks all around Virus. As each of their blows connected, none seemed to even faze or catch the villain's attention. Virus was still absorbed in thought as he still examined his newly evolved body. Not only did he tank all of their attacks, he didn't even seem to notice that anybody was hitting him.

"No... way... he's tanking all that?" Davis exclaimed.

Ken shouted. "C'mon! He has to have a weak point somewhere!"

TK gaped in horror. "Our Digimon can't even put a dent to him!" He quickly turned up and saw Metalla X grinning from ear to ear as if he had accomplished something to be proud of. "Yamato... damn you."

Meanwhile, as the Ascendants and Digimon continued hitting Virus from all sides, the bio-Artificial stood his ground and fell into deep thought.

_So? This is all that I've worked to accomplish? Is this the perfect power Datamon said I would achieve? It's all become clear. Yes, this is perfection. I am the absolute infallible being._ Virus smirked as Sam, Keke, and Angemon X continued punching him. As Sam landed a kick to his side head, Virus evilly chortled. "Yes, that's right, children. These are your last free shots. Five. Four." He addressed the warriors in a tone and manner one could described was god-like and imposing, enough to send chills down the spines of normal human beings.

Sam roared as he, Keke, Angemon X, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and MagnaAngemon surrounded the bio-Artificial. Sam raised a hand over his head and forged a disc in his hand. He threw the disc forward, which seemingly cut through Virus, but it dissipated once going through the bio-Artificial. Sam gaped in shock as Virus stood unfazed.

"Eat this! _**Mega Death!**_" bellowed Imperialdramon, who launched a condensed beam toward Virus.

Unfortunately, the blast did nothing to Virus, which baffled everyone but Metalla X.

"Hmm," Virus evilly chuckled while slightly popping his neck. He jumped up and threw a quick punch. Then, he threw another punch and executed a spinning kick. He had his back turned to everyone as none dared to attack him. Virus slightly glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"Shit...!" Sam cursed.

Keke shouted. "Everyone get moving!"

Before any of them took her warning, Virus phased out. He reappeared and vanished. Virus phased near Sam and startled him. He vanished again, catching the group by surprise.

Then, a powerful and resounding force came out of nowhere, blasting Sam in the back of his head. That alone kick alone knocked Sam out of his Ascendant form and unconscious. Then, the bio-Artificial turned his sights to Imperialdramon and MagnaAngemon. He vanished and in no time both Digimon were on the receiving end of crushing blows. Virus knocked MagnaAngemon out with a kick and knocked him back into Patamon. Imperialdramon was next as one punch made him double over, turning back to Veemon and Wormmon.

"NO! PATAMON!" TK shouted.

"VEEMON! WORMMON!" Davis and Ken exclaimed as they hurried over to their Digimon.

While TK, Davis, and Ken rushed over to collect their Digimon, Keke and Angemon X checked over Sam. Virus reappeared with one leg extended out and dropped it. Shock and horror befell the group as they faced the seemingly invincible bio-Artificial. Having incorporated Sonja into his being, the bio-Artificial's attributes augmented tenfold. His speed and strength were definitely upped several notches than before.

"C'mon, Patamon!" TK pleaded while shaking his partner.

Davis angrily glared toward Virus, holding Veemon. "You monster!"

Ken shook his head while holding Wormmon. "He didn't waste any time. Our Digimon couldn't even react to his speed!"

"Sam! C'mon, Sam! Wake up!" Keke cried while shaking her unconscious friend.

Angemon X pulled out the bag of Digi-Vitamins given by Tai beforehand. He opened the bag and turned to Keke.

"Sis, I've got the vitamins. Tai was gracious enough to give me these before we left."

Keke sighed with relief. "Oh, that's right. Thank goodness! Give Sam one." She quickly glanced over her shoulder and observed Virus landing more kicks in the air. _He's transformed in the same manner the Warlord did when that bastard achieved his Digital God status. Though this is not the Warlord, it's definitely feeling like history is repeating itself. _She and Dimitri looked up, giving Metalla X dirty looks. "I can't believe Yamato. This is all because of him!"

Just then, Sam coughed after having swallowed the Digi-Vitamin. Keke crawled over to Sam and picked him off the ground. Angemon X hastily gave the Digimon vitamins to help them recover.

"Ugh..." Sam coughed while slowly lifting himself off the ground.

Keke added. "Easy now, Sam."

TK watched Patamon recover after eating the vitamin given to him. "Thank goodness. I thought I was going to lose you!"

Davis and Ken, too, were relieved when their Digimon recovered after Angemon X feed them the vitamins.

"Thanks, Dimitri," Veemon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you would've been goners if he didn't give y'all those vitamins," Davis said as Veemon crawled out of his arms. He glanced across and viewed Virus. "Man, that freak has gotten more powerful ever since he absorbed Sonja."

"There's none of us that can beat him as he is now," Ken proclaimed.

Angemon X frowned as he shifted his view toward the bio-Artificial. "I wouldn't say that. I think I could... or even Yamato..."

"No..." Came Sam's voice, who drew everyone's attention away from the enemy. He steadily stood and rubbed his head. "He put all that power into that one kick alone and crippled the hell out of me! He even knocked me out of my Ascendant form and I could've died from that. No, Virus... he's hiding a lot of power that we're not even aware of."

Upon hearing this, the group fell into despair once Sam assessed the true strength of Virus' enhanced power. As for Virus, the villain was seemingly content with the results of his 'perfect' body and kicked the air to demonstrate more of his power. Having gained the ultimate power, the Artificial saw it fitting that his power enhanced greatly. He saw all eyes from his spectators, conveyed a mixed reaction of fear and anger. He knew he'd elicit a strong negative reaction from his adversaries, but he didn't care.

Virus looked over his back and saw BlackWarGreymon frozen with fear.

Even the once feared BlackWarGreymon was no longer a concern for the villain. Virus swiftly replaced him as Datamon's perfect weapon.

"Did you see that, BlackWarGreymon?" inquired Virus, leering over to the terrified Artificial. "They were the first to get a feel of the perfect power I've acquired."

BlackWarGreymon was utterly speechless, realizing he was out of his league with Virus.

Just then, Metalla X chortled and descended 15 feet from where Virus stood.

Folding his arms, Metalla X openly addressed the villain. "Huh. Do you feel you've accomplished something by crushing a few bugs? Seems becoming _complete_ hasn't done any favors improving your strength."

Pivoting his view, Virus initially responded to the proud Ascendant. "I'm sorry to disappoint you then. Tell you what. Would you mind helping me _warm _up?"

Taken aback by Virus' smug and arrogant remark, Metalla X conveyed irritation and snorted. He tried his damned hardest not to let the bio-Artificial crush his current mental composure.

"Hn, fine. I'll end it before it even begins."

"Thank you," Virus grinned as he assumed a fighting posture and watched Metalla X follow suit. Both of them sized each other up, leading to a quiet and still face-off.

Sam quietly observed Metalla X and Virus, assessing both of their powers. "Damn it."

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked TK. "Yamato stands a chance, right?"

"Well, hate to say, but Metalla X is done for. He's going to get annihilated."

"What? You can't be serious!" Davis exclaimed upon hearing Sam's proclamation. He noted the serious look etched on the purple-haired teen's face. "No, you are serious... right?"

"We have to get Yamato out of there then!" Ken said.

Angemon X, TK, and Keke watched Metalla X standing his ground against Virus, waiting for one of them to initiate the first strike.

"I got a feel of his power from that kick and I can tell you Virus' bottomless power has grown beyond comprehension," Sam warned everyone around him. "What he did to me was nothing but a tap on the shoulder. Imperialdramon and MagnaAngemon were also taken out like they were nothing. I can't imagine the terrifying power this guy has hidden!"

BlackWarGreymon made his own assessment whilst observing Metalla X and Virus from a closer view. "Ever since he incorporated Sonja into his being, Virus' power has substantially grown tenfold. Perhaps more, but Metalla X still holds a slight advantage."

"The amount of power from it isn't everything. Don't let him fool you. He's got way, way more... just like you two, Keke, Dimitri." Sam turned to his friend and Angemon X. "You two have a ton of reserve power you're holding back."

Keke gasped. "You mean..."

Angemon X whispered. "...you know?"

Sam nodded in response. "Why hold back, you two?"

"Is this true?" TK asked the siblings.

Davis clenched his fists. "If you two got all that power to back it up, use it! C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

Ken frowned. "They might have their reasons, Davis. Calm down."

Metalla X and Virus slowly encircled one another, not taking glances off each other.

"Yamato probably hasn't noticed, but that's just how he is," Sam addressed Angemon X and Keke. "Especially you, Dimitri. You've got more reserves than you're letting on. You broke through that wall that Yamato was likely unable to do, right?" He waited as Angemon X and Keke were left speechless, unable to give him and the others a concise answer regarding that 'secret'.

_**Whoosh!**_

Metalla X propelled at the bio-Artificial at blinding speed. Virus quickly put up his guard, raising both arms to counter Metalla X's kick. The Ascendant followed it up and unleashed a flurry of punches, all of which Virus was able to counter and perceive before any hit their mark. Slightly taken aback, Metalla X somersaulted out of Virus' reach and landed on his feet. Virus raced up and unloaded with punches, which Metalla X evaded. Metalla X jumped right over Virus and landed behind him, wearing a miffed look.

"Feh, I'll give you've managed to increase your power. Maybe this won't be a waste of time."

Virus whirled around, wearing that same overconfident smirk, which only managed to irritate the Ascendant. Metalla flew right at Virus and unloads with quick punches. Virus used evasive counters and swerved around Metalla X's punches.

Everyone present watched the battle unfold involving the two. All were on edge and hoped for a good outcome that didn't end with Virus' mounting a comeback.

"Well, you're right," Angemon X replied to Sam. "Keke can vouch for me, too. Father did surpass limits of an Ascendant. As you all can see, he obtained a great power. But, one day, I _surpassed_ even that. It might sound hard to believe. I realized this is what Tai was referring to, but I could never tell father openly about it."

Keke and TK listened to Dimitri close. The former recognized the issue Dimitri had with letting Yamato know about his greater potential.

"He's such a proud guy! He should've finished Virus when he had the chance!" exclaimed Angemon X.

"No arguments there, dude," Davis said, clenching his fists.

TK nodded. "We can sure attest to that."

Ken added. "Definitely."

Patamon, Veemon, and Wormmon concurred with their partners.

"Let's hope father realizes he's made the biggest mistake in his life," murmured Keke.

Metalla X raced forward and opens a front assault on Virus. Once again, Virus countered his adversary's punches with quick-handed guards. Each punch was caught by Virus. Then, both warriors propelled toward the air and flew toward a giant rock face. Virus looked over his back and saw Metalla X closing in behind him. The bio-Artificial backed right up against the rock face and stopped, luring Metalla X to attack him. As Metalla X threw a punch, Virus swerved aside and let the Ascendant punch through the wall. Metalla X turned around and saw Virus goading him with a grin.

"Coward," Metalla X remarked.

Wasting no time, Virus threw a punch and tried hitting Metalla X square in his face. He barely pivoted his head as Virus' fist went through the wall. Virus bellowed and unleashed a discharged blast in his hand, blasting away the large rock face behind the Ascendant. After one successive blast, the rock face exploded and turned into rubble. Metalla X remained stationary and wore an aghast look. Withdrawing his hand from Metalla X, Virus opened his wings and propelled into the air, leaving Metalla X in a state of shock. Metalla X quickly dismissed what he witnessed and flew up in pursuit of his enemy.

They retreated to some large rock formations and rugged hilltops, distancing themselves a few kilometers from the others. Metalla X opened fire, unleashing a barrage of blasts that seemingly blasted through Virus. Virus flew across at blinding speed, leaving Metalla X to fire away aimlessly. All of his blasts rained down and cleared the rock formations that dotted the landscape.

As Virus landed on a rock formation, Metalla X descended on another and intently glared down the composed bio-Artificial.

"Well, I suppose I can give you some credit. You're able to keep with me, but you're not completely in my league. Absorbing those Artificials did help enhance your abilities, but that'll only get you so far."

"Ha," Virus replied, wearing his confident smile. "We'll see."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/6:45 PM**_

Those in Azulongmon's Realm were on edge and viewed the ongoing battle being tipped seemingly in Metalla X's favor. Some were confident that Virus would meet his end, but others like BanchoLeomon and X had their doubts.

Hawkmon remarked. "I daresay Yamato is doing well for himself."

Yolei wondered. "Ok, yeah he's strong, but is he a match for this brand new Virus?"

"Metalla X isn't going to back down," Simms said. "I'll give the bastard his due."

"Oh, Matt... why allow Virus to become stronger?" Mimi said, covering her mouth. "Dimitri, Keke, why aren't you stopping him?"

Sora turned to X, who didn't seem confident with what will transpire. "X? Can Metalla X defeat him?"

The masked watched simply nodded and sighed. "Metalla X is a strong Ascendant. There's no question about it, but Virus..."

"...is on a whole different level since he absorbed Sonja," BanchoLeomon finished what X was about to relay to Sora and the others. "On top of that, Metalla X's attacks have been getting sloppy. He's getting worked up trying to beat Virus and unable to see the force he's up against."

Gennai added. "He's right, Sora. Hate to say it. The floodgates of Virus' power has been unleashed."

"No, I can't believe it!" Sora shouted as she whirled around and eyed the viewing orb. "Ugh, why did it have to come down to this?"

_There's no mistaking it. Virus' current form resembled the Digital Warlord's most powerful form._ X glanced over his shoulder and eyed the Room of Time door. _If Metalla X can't beat him, then our hopes are behind the door. Tai, Kari, things are looking bad out here. I hope you two have gone beyond the Ascendant level by now. Kari, you're long overdue to become an Ascendant!_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/6:47 PM**_

Back on the rock formations, Metalla X and Virus barely budged an edge from their positions. Both waited for the other to initiate their attack. Metalla X took no chances and flew over on another rock formation, but when he did Virus phased out and reappeared on a pillar behind him. Metalla X frantically whirled around and scowled at the bio-Artificial.

"Bastard!" snapped the Ascendant.

Virus mocked him with a smirk.

**(Cue **_**Baldrbullet Rebellion OP**_**)**

Metalla X powered up and flared out a battle aura as he jetted toward Virus. Virus jumped off the rock pillar and propelled across the rocky landscape like a jet fighter. Metalla X quickly pursued the Artificial and launched a bombardment of blasts toward his direction. Virus swerved around the blasts and hopped across numerous rock pillars. Metalla X cleared as much stone pillars to reach Virus, but the bio-Artificial was able to forge a longer distance between them. Virus rocketed into the air and lured Metalla X toward him. Metalla X continued launching blasts, which he directed toward the enemy.

"You're not getting away!" Metalla X roared while continuously shooting Ki blasts to catch Virus.

As Virus stopped, he watched a barrage of blasts soared over him. Then, the blasts swerved around and rained down over him. He glanced down and saw another volley of blasts heading toward him. He was quickly caught by the incoming blasts from both directions and consumed by a massive explosion that followed.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Once the explosions dimmed, a thick cloud engulfed the area Virus was blasted. Metalla X stopped to observe and smirked.

Suddenly, a resounding shock wave caused the smoke to disperse. To Metalla X's dismay, he watched as the smoke cleared away and revealed an unscathed Virus. The bio-Artificial's grin broadened ever more than ever before, which miffed the disgruntled Ascendant.

"Very impressive, Yamato. That was a nice tactic."

Metalla X immediately dropped his look of aghast and rebuked. "Shut up!" He hastily fired a barrage of blasts toward Virus, which hit the enemy head-on. Metalla X didn't stop there as he continued throwing Ki blast after Ki blast. He stopped as Virus floated through the smoke screen laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Metalla X bellowed as he unloaded with a large discharged blast, which he fired toward Virus and hit him dead-on.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

As the smoke dispersed, there was no sign of Virus. Metalla X gawked in disbelief as he scanned his surroundings.

_I didn't even see him move! _BlackWarGreymon nearly gaped as he saw Virus standing in front of him. "Soon his power will eclipse Metalla X's."

"Guys, look!" Davis shouted as he pointed across to where the bio-Artificial relocated on the ground.

Veemon watched in shock and stammered. "G-Guys, I-I didn't even notice he m-m-moved!"

"Shit!" Sam cursed.

TK called out to Metalla X. "He's down here!"

Upon hearing TK beckon toward him, Metalla X gasped and spun around to find Virus smiling calmly. The Ascendant bellowed angrily and jetted down to engage Virus in fisticuffs. Virus countered all of Metalla X's punches and flew back, luring him out into the open. For every attack, Metalla X roared and cursed whilst trying to hit him with successive body blows. Virus evaded all of Metalla X's punches, attempting to tire out his adversary. Metalla X threw a punch, which Virus dodged by flipping over his head. Metalla X turned and saw Virus standing several feet away with arms crossed.

"Damn you!" cursed Metalla X, pivoting around as shock and dismay filled his mind.

"Father..." Angemon X and Keke muttered, overwhelmed with shock upon realizing Metalla X's ineffectiveness against Virus.

"No, there can't be that big a gap between their powers now!" exclaimed TK.

"C'mon, Yamato! Get it together!" Davis cried out.

Ken clenched his fists. "He's finally realizing his limits. I hate to say it..."

BlackWarGreymon overheard the Bearer of Hope's denial claim. "Sorry, but the gap's larger than we all believed. Metalla X hasn't even been able to land a single blow."

Metalla X angrily retorted as he produced a bright and intense aura, shattering the earth ground him. "Y-You scumbag! You're NOT taking this seriously!"

Virus chortled, placing both hands against his hips. "Should I be? I thought we were still _warming_ up?"

"Just a warm-up?" Veemon repeated in a dreadful tone.

"No, seriously? They haven't even started fighting?" Angemon X was flabbergasted.

"Yamato, get a hold of yourself!" TK cried out.

Keke gritted her teeth in anxiety. "Ugh, this is why he should've finished Virus off!"

The infuriated Ascendant went all out and berated the composed Virus. "FIGHT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT! SHOW ME THIS TRUE POWER OF YOURS!" He openly goaded Virus to engage him head-on.

Virus smirked and advanced forward. "Fine. I'll prove it." With that, he dashed forward and disappeared in a second. He quickly reappeared behind Metalla X, bewildering the Ascendant with his superior speed.

"Fool! I am Super Yamato and I will not be trifled with!" roared Metalla X as he jumped around and landed a side kick to Virus' head, making his head snap to the side.

"YEAH! HE NAILED HIM!" Davis, Veemon, and Wormmon cheered on in unison.

**(End theme)**

Angemon X, Keke, and Sam observed more closely through their warriors' view, noticing Metalla X's distressed look. They watched Virus slowly lifting his head and smiling like nothing happened. Upon realizing the harsh reality of his situation, Metalla X sprang back and gaped in aghast. It dawned on him that his stronger kick didn't inflict any damage to him.

"Guys... did you see that?" Ken gasped as he stumbled back.

Patamon gulped while hiding under TK's hat. "...just one kick from Metalla X did nothing?"

"He's become like some kind of genetic freak!" the Bearer of Destiny said, holding Veemon close to him.

"No, father!" Keke and Angemon X shouted.

Virus noticed Metalla X standing still and looking on in shock. Mocking Metalla X, he chortled and lifted a finger over his lips in a Burizalor-like manner. "Heh, heh, so much for _Super Yamato_, huh?" He chuckled evilly and watched Metalla X's superiority complex crumbled before his eyes.

TK immediately turned to Angemon X and pleaded. "C'mon, Dimitri! You and Keke better get in there! Use those hidden powers of yours before Virus takes him apart!"

Angemon X dismissively shook his head. "No, father would rather lose than accept help from us."

Keke nodded. "But, we shouldn't have to listen to him."

BlackWarGreymon looked between Virus and Metalla X's exchange, noting their change in demeanor. Virus held the more confident disposition, which Metalla X once had before.

The dark-armored Artificial carefully observed them. "Virus didn't even make any effort to absorb Metalla X's full contact attack. Virus has taken no damage since achieving his perfect form." He alternated and saw a quivering Metalla X. "Yamato has no idea how much the gap in their powers has greatly widened."

Metalla X was falling into despair and realized all he worked for was crashing harder than he liked to believe. Virus took everything he had and turned it against him. Metalla X trembled nervously and gawked with a look of dread, sweat pouring down his face and his mouth agape.

The Ascendant stammered. "W-W-What are you...?"

Virus taunted the once confident Ascendant. "Aww, what's wrong? What happened to all that bravado?"

_No, I... I put all the power I had into that ONE kick! This battle should be over!_

"Are you beginning to understand, Yamato? The power of _perfection_?" Virus, now the calm and collective fighter, grinned like nothing had happened.

Suddenly, before Metalla X could initially respond, Virus flew across and landed a flying kick at blinding speed, faster than anybody could perceive.

_**Bam!**_

After one kick, Virus sent Metalla X crashing through six rock formations. He sailed afar several kilometers across the island and stopped to catch himself in mid-air. He hovered in a stationary state and opened his eyes, shooting an angry glare toward the bio-Artificial, who descended and dropped his leg.

Everyone else present witnessed the astonishing events unfold before their eyes. Never would any of them have known the tide of this battle had drastically tipped the scales in Virus' favor. The turnabout battle reflected the seemingly perpetual power behind the 'Perfect' Virus. Having been programmed to become the complete being, he was living up to Datamon's expectations, perhaps he's greatly surpassed the evil mastermind's vision.

TK, Angemon X, and Keke were all unnerved with Metalla X being on the receiving end of Virus' complete power.

Metalla X tried holding his stationary position and unleashed a battle aura. While raising his Ki, the Ascendant's power was reflected with the ocean beneath him splitting in two. He descended on the shore and sank to both knees, but not without facing Virus.

"Oh Yamato," Virus remarked with disappointment. "You said that the difference between us would be huge. This is no fun."

Shaking off the water splashing behind him, Metalla X growled and stood his ground. He quickly recollected himself and heavily panted, implementing a strategy to take down the bio-Artificial.

As he trembled angrily, Angemon X drew his power from the anger building in him. Keke and Sam noted this, instinctively probing his fluctuating energy.

"Dimitri...?" Keke mumbled, monitoring her brother closely.

A few, including the Digimon, noticed Angemon X's quivering form.

_No, don't think this is the only fight you're going to get, Virus! _Angemon X thought, restraining himself from intervening from this prolonged battle.

"Dimitri! What do you think you're doing? You and Keke better get in there before Yamato dies!" Davis shouted.

"Dimi-" Keke was cut off as she noticed the determined look on her brother's face.

"Keke, feel free to help me, but I'm going to intervene when he's knocked unconscious. Then, he won't have to see I've surpassed him."

"Forget his stupid pride!" TK roared.

"I can't! Uncle TK, you know better as I do that the Yamato side to him won't allow anyone to intervene in his fights! He's rather accept death than our help. I think I understand what my mother saw in my father. While Yamato is an arrogant prick, it was Matt that essentially drew her to him."

"No..." the Bearer of Hope turned away and watched Metalla X in the distance. "Matt..."

Davis sighed. "I just hope for your sake he doesn't die."

Turning an eye to Angemon X and the others, BlackWarGreymon noted his power. _He just might be the difference maker after all._

While Metalla X recollected himself, Virus shook his head and conveyed disappointment. It wasn't too long ago that the battle was one-sided in Metalla X's favor. Following Sonja's absorption, Metalla X's level of arrogance dwindled tenfold.

The bio-Artificial stared Metalla X down like he were an inconvenience. "Pitiful. For all your talk, you aren't even going to make it through this warm-up."

Metalla X gritted his teeth and retorted against Virus. "You... bastard..."

"Before we end this, I suppose I should thank you. Had it not been for your sheer foolishness, I never would've been able to achieve my perfect form."

The Ascendant quickly shot a scornful glare to Virus and scowled. "...no... this isn't finished yet."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Metalla X's Final Blast! Stop the Invincible Virus!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Kari finally becomes an Ascendant, but she still has some ways to go. Virus shows us a fraction of his complete power. Yamato flips out and everyone is on edge.

Yep. Another cliffhanger, but it had to be done! Next time, Metalla X really goes all out, but enough to stop Virus once and for all?

Don't take your eyes off Dimitri, guys. ;P

Send a review and see you on the next update!


	81. Metalla X's Final Blast! Stop Virus!

**A/N: **Metalla X decides to take extreme measures against Virus! Can Dimitri and the others intervene before things get too crazy?

Find out and enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 81: Metalla X's Final Blast! Stop the Invincible Virus!**_

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/6:57 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

Another month passed in the spacious dimension. Once becoming an Ascendant, Kari has managed to get a better grip on her new form. Omega X was now able to fully utilize the remaining time to actually train with his sister. Celesta X was more than capable of holding her own and catching up during sparring exchanges. The Kamiya siblings made it clear to each other they wouldn't be withholding from going all out against each other.

Now wearing shorter length blonde hair, Celesta X was seen kicking rapidly in the air. She landed on her feet and unloaded with holy blasts toward the spacious background.

"Kari!" Came Omega X's voice, drawing the her attention to him. He faced her while folding his arms. "You've progressed very well, sis. Now, let's see you catch me."

Celesta X nodded in response. "Ok!"

With that, Omega X hovered into the air and flickered out of Celesta X's view. She, too, matched her brother's speed and vanished. This was subsequently followed by resounding shock waves blasting the seemingly endless zone. Omega X reappeared as he turned and saw Celesta X throwing a pink ball of light. Omega X caught the ball with a quick reflex and backhanded it aside. He jetted across and came into head with his sibling. Celesta X evaded a close contact kick from Omega X. She swerved around and tried hitting him with a palm strike to his side. Omega X phased out and reappeared 20 feet away.

"You're getting faster, Omega X," Celesta X smiled intensely as she flew across and attempted a flying kick. As Omega X vanished, she seemingly kicked through him. "After image!" She descended on the ground and meticulously surveyed the endless dimension. She barely could probe Omega X's presence, but nonetheless readied an energy ball in her right hand. She whirled around and felt her brother's presence behind her. She turned and threw her beam across, which impacted and exploded when hitting the ground. "Behind me!" She quickly turned and fired a beam.

Omega X barely reappeared and evaded her blast.

He vanished again.

Then, the last thing Celesta X saw was a bombardment of blasts raining from the ceiling. Celesta X made evasive moves, including backflips and somersaults, to avoid getting bombarded. She retaliated and openly fired holy beams to cancel out Omega X's blasts. As more came toward her, Celesta X jetted off and lured the blasts to her. She made a u-turn around a stone column, letting most of the blasts blow away the structure. She quickly vanished as Omega X reappeared and looked around for his sister.

_She's gone. You're getting the hang of suppressing your Ki._ Omega X smirked whilst scanning the area. As he turned his head, the last thing he saw was a pink energy ball hurtling at his direction. He whirled around and backhanded it aside. After that one ball, four more came flying down toward him. He cupped his hands to one side, forming a ball of orange light inside his palms. "_**Terra Beam!**_" He thrust his arms forward, sending a powerful orange energy wave, which nullified the four pink balls.

With his attention taken off, Omega X felt someone tapping his right shoulder.

"Got you, Tai."

Slowly glancing over his shoulder, Omega X smirked and spotted Celesta X pointing to his head.

"Nice catch, Kari. You're getting better at this."

Lowering her finger, Celesta X replied and giggled. "Thanks, but I wouldn't improve without the training."

"Heh, right?" Omega X shared a laugh with his sibling.

Suddenly, a large clock fell down from the platform that was ravaged a minute ago. Both Kamiya siblings shared a laugh together after realizing the extremities of their training sessions.

"Whoops, didn't mean for our training to cause property damage," chuckled Omega X.

Celesta X sweatdropped. "We got carried away? I know Gennai and Azulongmon won't be happy to see that."

"Ok, let's rest and get something to eat, sis!"

"Just make sure you don't overeat, but knowing you... you will."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/6:59 PM**_

Standing on his feet, Metalla X defiantly glared down Virus, who stood still and remain composed. Metalla X let out a few heavy breaths and built a burning passion to destroy the smug bio-Artificial.

Finally taking a stand against Virus, BlackWarGreymon raised his right and slowly approached Virus. Before he could make a few steps, the bio-Artificial addressed him without paying him any mind or even peered over his shoulder.

"Eh, eh, don't even bother trying if you realize your efforts are already futile," Virus warned BlackWarGreymon. "You're just a walking and rusted up toaster at this point."

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**One Hit to Victory**_**)**

Realizing most of his efforts were in vain, Metalla X wasn't ready to give up. No, the Yamato would not allow to be one-upped by this 'cheap imitation' of himself. Metalla X stopped catching his breath and hovered into the air. His eyes were locked on Virus, who remained still in his position. Metalla X stretched his arms out and let out a heavy bellow. A bright and golden sheen of light outlined around his body. He accumulated Ki through his hands and focused on unleashing an attack he learned during his year training in the Room of Time. This one attack would be the deciding factor in the battle.

Metalla X took a chance and cupped both hands in front of him. His entire body quivered as sparks of energy ignited around him.

Suddenly, Angemon X, Keke, Sam, and the Digimon sensed something big was coming. They picked up on the intense energy output that was set to be unleashed.

"It's like a coming storm, guys!" Sam exclaimed.

Patamon added. "We have to get out of here?"

"Y-You mean we can't stay around here for too long?" Davis said as he panicked.

"YAMATO! STOP! ARE YOU NUTS? WE'RE STILL HERE, TOO!" TK cried out, trying to get the Ascendant's attention.

"It's best that we get out of here! C'mon!" Ken called out to everyone as he scooped up Wormmon.

As Metalla X continued gathering power, the encompassing environment started to see abrupt changes. Weather patterns were altered. Heavy winds picked up and a surge of lightning fired down from the skies. The earth even started to tremble coupled with thousands of tiny rocks lifting off the ground. The ocean behind Metalla X shifted back and forth abruptly.

"Father!" Angemon X cried out.

Keke gaped. "Dad, so, you're... going... use... _that_ move?"

"VIRUS!" Bellowed Metalla X, who continued focusing and forging an cool blue ball of light in his hands. As he pumped more energy into the ball, the more rotund it became every second. "Does your perfect form have the courage to take THIS head-on? Prove me wrong, but I have my doubts, you coward!"

Seeing he was being goaded, Virus took up Metalla X's challenge and lowered his guard. "C'mon then."

Angemon X observed the evil Artificial dropping his guard and clenching his fists. "Father's provoking him... so he won't dodge!"

Keke frowned. "I don't think even Virus can take this head-on. You and I saw how powerful this attack was in the Room of Time..."

"Guys, enough chit-chat! We've gotta head for the hills!" Davis called out as he picked up Veemon.

TK stepped back, captivated by Metalla X's power. "Matt..."

"Don't tell me he's intending on firing THAT on Earth!" Sam cried as he and the others watched Virus completely lowering his guard.

BlackWarGreymon's sensors went off like crazy as he quickly took to the air and evaded what would be an incredible force of power heading his way.

"Ready?" Metalla X evilly grinned, setting his sights on Virus. "You asked for it."

"FATHER! IF YOU FIRE THAT, YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL!" Angemon X called out to Metalla X.

"GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND MOVE!" Sam roared.

"_**FINAL BLAZE!**_" Bellowed Metalla X as he launched a massive blue beam that fired from his hands and headed toward Virus.

**(End theme)**

Everyone, but Virus and Metalla X, spread out from the vicinity. Sam picked up Ken and Davis while Veemon and Wormmon were in their partners' clutches. Keke flew over to pick up TK and Patamon. Angemon X took to the air alongside his sister and the others. They were all captivated with awe and fear at the sheer magnitude of Metalla X's attack, which caused the entire area to shudder under its power.

Virus watched as the powerful blast headed toward him. As it drew nearer, he saw the blinding flash of light closing in and even he was taken aback by the last few seconds. Perhaps he had made the grave error of goading Metalla X.

As his eyes widened, Virus could only get out a... "_**HOLY SHI-!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Before he could even complete his sentence, the blast cut him off and consumed him head-on.

Everyone saw the flare of light consuming everything in the vicinity.

After it blasted its target, the beam sailed through Earth's atmosphere and past the stratosphere. Finally, the beam flew off through space and vanished in the endless reaches of space like a shimmering flare.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/7:05 PM**_

Those watching from the holy sanctuary were overwhelmed with shock and astonishment over the series of events. Those who sensed Metalla X's power were left awestruck and deeply in silence. There was no words to describe what just happened.

X, Simms, BanchoLeomon, Tike, Kara, and David had a better scope of Metalla X's power, measuring it in comparison to his power before the Room of Time.

"Damn..." Was all Tike and Kara could get out.

David gaped. "That was amazing!"

"That means Yamato's won!" Mimi prematurely celebrated with Palmon.

Sora turned to X, who seemed indifferent. "X?"

Simms motioned over to the masked watcher. "Sir, what do you make of it?"

X vaguely shook his head, but got out no words.

"I hope you mean that this is good for us, X," Cody remarked as he and Yolei skeptically eyed the viewing orb.

Yolei looked on with worry. "Sam... Ken... you two better be ok."

Mimi stopped celebrating as she, too, watched, deeply concerned for Dimitri and Keke.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/7:07 PM**_

Following the mighty launch of Metalla X's attack, the dust clouds across the vicinity were seemingly clearing off. Angemon X, Keke, TK, Davis, Ken, Sam, and the Digimon were seen relocated away from where they used to be. The area where they stood on before was wiped away by the blast. A long path was craved out across the landscape where the blast flew. A rain of shattered rocks and debris poured across the land and sea. BlackWarGreymon was seen hovering at a high altitude. Metalla X was revealed standing on the ground with his cupped hands still held out.

The question remains though: did Virus survive the attack or not?

That question was about to be answered very soon.

"W-Whew! That was a close one, guys!" Davis said, catching his breath.

"We would've been goners!" Veemon sighed, pulling his own digital heart pounding fast.

"Can't believe we're even alive!" TK added.

Keke looked down and caught a clear view of Metalla X. "Don't scare us like that!"

Angemon X replied, watching Metalla X from his current aerial view. "Father narrowed the width of the beam. He wanted to ensure the blast would only hit Virus."

As all eyes fell on Metalla X, the Ascendant caught his breath and lowered his hands. He saw the giant smoke screen dispersing, revealing where a shadowed figure was standing.

"Nice. That one hit home," Metalla X huffed. "So, do you like that, Virus?"

As the smoke cloud dissipated, it revealed Virus with the right half of his body completely blown off. His shoulder, wing, arm, and sections of his waist were gone. Purple ooze spilled out from the revealed internal organs and cracked armor. The look on Virus' face said it all. He gritted his teeth and blanched, falling deeply into fear and aghast. His vision of a perfect body was ravaged before his own eyes. He was convinced he'd be the infallible being with no equal, but could Datamon have miscalculated?

"Heh, I guess not."

Virus gazed in horror over his damaged body, stammering. "T-Tch..." He paled over the grisly sight of his damaged body, cringing and twitching with pain. "It... it... hurts!"

Satisfied with the outcome, Metalla X chuckled and then laughed aloud. "Heh, heh, heh... ahahahaha!"

Davis laughed, too. "Awesome! He took half of him off!"

Veemon added. "Now just blow the rest of him away, Yamato!"

Keke smiled. "Way to go, dad."

Angemon X, too, was relieved. "All right!"

TK cheered on his brother. "You really got him! Virus really has no way to recover from that!"

"T-T-This can't be happening! T-This can't be defeated!" Virus shouted, realizing his own demise was imminent. He grabbed the area where his right half was blown away. "I was supposed to be the _perfect_ being! I was to be invincible!" He heard Metalla X laughing at his expense. "NOT BY AN ASCENDANT!"

"Hahaha!" Metalla X laughed aloud more...

"...no, _seriously_."

...he stopped laughing dead cold for a second.

Virus's frown curved into a devilish grin. "You truly are the fool, Yamato. Have you forgotten Datamon incorporated a serum with my cells that allows me to regenerate?"

Metalla X's face contorted with fear as he watched the gaping hole that once comprised of Virus' right half twitching. Then, a brand new arm coupled with a shoulder, wing, and waist sprouted out like new. Green ooze covered the newly regenerated limb and body. Everyone blanched and witnessed the terrifying development with fear etched on their faces.

"Well, are you impressed?" The bio-Artificial said, flexing out and stretching his newly regenerated arm.

"N-NO WAY!" Davis and Veemon howled in unison.

Ken shook his head. "No! I can't believe this!"

The Bearer of Hope cried to his older brother. "YAMATO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"All right, Yamato, I'm growing weary of this," Virus said as he flexed his arm again and paced toward the Ascendant. "Laugh this off, why don't you?"

As Virus advanced, Metalla X took no more chances and fired a Ki blast at him. The blast impacted the bio-Artificial, seemingly slowing him down. However, Virus stood unfazed and walked forward with no defects to his newly regenerated right half.

"D-DAMN YOU!" Metalla X bellowed as he unleashed a heavy barrage of blasts toward the bio-Artificial. "RAAAAUGH!" He relentlessly unloaded like there was no tomorrow and had every intent to blow every trace of the villain away. "I'LL BLOW EVERY BIT OF YOU AWAY!" Each blast connected, sending thunderous tremors all over the vicinity. He didn't stop until he was sure Virus was all gone.

To his dismay, Virus walked right through the Ki bombardment and landed a right hook to Metalla X's face. Metalla X was sent sailing a few feet back following the punch. Rubbing his blooded nose, Metalla X stood while recovering from the heavy punch. Virus halted his advancement as he smirked and kicked Metalla X in the face, sending him 35 feet into the air. Virus flickered out and soared right past Metalla X in a split second. Virus reappeared and hovered right over Metalla X, waiting for him to come to him.

"NOOOO!" TK cried out.

"FATHER! NO!" Angemon X and Keke shouted.

Sam gritted his teeth. "DAMN IT!"

Davis, Ken, and the Digimon averted their eyes from what was forthcoming.

_**Wham!**_

Virus landed a thunderous elbow into the small of Metalla X's back. The drive elbow landed with a crushing force, knocking the wind right out of Metalla X. Virus quickly dropped Metalla X like a bad habit and caused him to plunge to a humiliating defeat. Metalla X fell on the ground, battered and unconscious.

Keke turned away, unable to bear what she witnessed. TK did the same, too, but looked down and cried calling out to his father.

"M-Metalla X is out..." Sam muttered. "He's knocked right out, or he could be... de...dead!"

"I can't feel his Ki," Keke muttered as she gritted her teeth.

Virus chuckled deeply, gazing down at the beaten Ascendant. "Ha. He's quite the stubborn one. That Yamato just refuses to die. Oh well. I suppose I could end your miserable life."

Sam quickly turned to Angemon X and Keke. "Ok, you two... one of you... or both needs to go into that _Super_ Ascendant mode you've been hyping about! Let's see it!"

"Before it's too late..." TK stopped as he and the others watched Angemon X's body quivering as energy sparks fizzled around him. "Dimitri?"

Angemon X's body pumped up with energy as his muscles bulked and a brighter sheen produced around him. With every deafening roar, his power surged, which Sam, Keke, and the Digimon could easily probe.

"H-Holy crap... Dimitri?" Davis gawked.

"Dimitri!" Ken called out to him, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Keke frowned and narrowed her eyes, facing Angemon X. _So, you're going to reveal that power first...?_

The group was either on edge or shocked when seeing Angemon X invoking the hidden power, which he and Keke discovered on their own. Angemon X was going to be the first to unveil and demonstrate this 'ascended' power to everyone present. Suddenly, Angemon X's hair quickly spiked up as the color in his eyes turned white, quickly letting himself becoming consumed by his own berserker rage.

"Dimitri, hey man! Are you ok?" Davis tried getting through to Angemon X.

"Whoa, this power... it's steadily growing!" Sam gaped, letting his mouth widen.

While all eyes were on Angemon X's sudden power boost, Virus descended and walked over to Metalla X's fallen form.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," Virus stated as he lowered his hand over Metalla X. "Farewe-" Suddenly, he sensed Angemon X's power and turned, catching Angemon X powering up. The bio-Artificial's passive face became an intrigued look. "W-What's this? D-Dimitri?" He sensed the intense output of Angemon X's Ki spilling out like a flood crashing through a gate.

Everyone else swayed away from Angemon X, watching the Ki energy spilling out from the intense aura covering him.

"Man, he hasn't even braced himself for battle yet!" Sam exclaimed. "And he's spilling out all this energy?"

Ken added. "I'll never get used to you Ascendants."

Keke observed Angemon X closely and sensed his steadily rising power. "Dimitri, you really intend to go all out."

Suddenly, Angemon X quickly turned his head and relaxed his tense state. The color in his eyes returned as he addressed to them.

"Hey, can you guys take Metalla X somewhere safe and feed him this Digi-Vitamin?" Angemon X insisted, speaking normally to everyone's relief. He pulled out a Digi-Vitamin as Sam flew over to take it. "Thanks, Sam."

Davis sighed deeply. "Oh, man. You had us scared. I'd thought you'd flip out on us."

"But, wait... don't you need one for yourself?" TK inquired.

Angemon X nodded dismissively, setting his sights on Virus. "I won't need one. No need to worry about it. I don't intend to lose." Wearing a focused demeanor, the calm and collective Ascendant descended on the level where Virus was standing.

"Dimitri!" Keke called out to her brother.

"You heard him guys. One of us has to go down there and get Metalla X's body out of there," Ken reminded the group.

Sam nodded. "Before his body gets caught in their crossfire."

Davis gulped as he and Veemon watched Angemon X walking right toward Virus.

"Dimitri's not the type to boost, right?" Wormmon wondered.

Patamon replied. "He's seems very confident."

Angemon X calmly advanced toward Virus, who had his attention fully drawn. Angemon X shifted his view to the unconscious Metalla X and turned back to Virus.

The bio-Artificial mused deeply while Angemon X walked forward. _Interesting. He had this much power locked within him?_

"Virus, it's time to fight!" Angemon X declared with a tone that exuded confidence. "I'm killing you here and now!"

Virus chortled evilly and walked toward the Ascendant. "Ha. That's quite a bold statement, Dimitri."

As the two warriors stopped, they quietly stood face to face. Virus, towering over the Ascendant by several inches, looked down Angemon X. Both exchanged serious and focused expressions on their faces. The others closely watched from from the air and waited for one of them to make their first move. Even BlackWarGreymon's interest piqued as he descended and watched them from afar.

**(Cue Baldr Force EXE OP)**

What seemed like eternity finally ended when Virus initiated the first attack and landed a front kick. Angemon X backflipped away. Virus went for another kick, but Angemon X out up his right arm guard to counter and both vanished in the blink of an eye.

Keke, Sam, and Digimon quickly turned to the skies as they felt a shock wave blasting the skies. They turned and followed the super warriors. TK, Davis, and Ken were left awestruck, unable to follow their movements. They saw Virus and Angemon X flying over their heads, exchanging rapid punches. It ended with Angemon X flying over Virus and punching his back, sending him to the ground.

"Yeah! He got him!" Davis cheered.

Veemon hollered. "Way to go, Dimitri!"

TK asserted, smiling proudly toward Angemon X. "Dimitri, you really have gotten that much stronger, have you?"

"It isn't over yet, guys!" Keke cried out as she, Sam, and Angemon X knew better.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Suddenly, a series of blasts ignited an explosion underneath the earth. Virus slowly rose from out of the gaping hole where he passed through a thick smoke screen. His eyes fell right on Angemon X, smiling ever so calmly and evilly. The Digi-Destined and their partners looked on, shocked but what were they expecting? Sam and Keke both obviously knew better, watching Virus hovering away from the hole.

"You are a fascinating specimen, Dimitri. Perhaps you'll grant me a better fight than your father."

BlackWarGreymon muttered as his sensors picked up on Angemon X's power rise. "Incredible and not even a few bursts..."

As Virus hovered back over, he walked right up to Angemon X. Virus hastily flew across and went for another kick. Angemon X quickly perceived and evaded his kick with a Matrix-styled evasion. Angemon X sprang up and threw a punch, which Virus perceived and cocked his head at the last second. Virus quickly saw an opening and landed a knee lift into Angemon X's abdomen, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Virus caught followed up with a spinning kick that sent Angemon X sailing across the stretch of land.

As they took to aerial battle again, Angemon X landed a kick to Virus and sent him plunging down. Angemon X dove in pursuit of Virus and roared intensely. Virus quickly recovered and phased out. Angemon X passed through the crafty bio-Artificial's after image and punched the earth in his place. Angemon X stood and caught Virus barely flying right toward him. Angemon X phased away as Virus punched the ground instead, craving out a fissure that snaked its way to Metalla X. Angemon X reappeared a few feet from where Metalla X was laying unconscious.

Withdrawing his fist from the ground, Virus faced Angemon X.

"Such beautiful evasive counters," Virus remarked. "You're not bad."

The villain took flight across the vicinity and headed for Angemon X. Angemon X phased out, throwing Virus off again. Virus quickly whirled around as Angemon X beelined him from behind. As he threw a punch, Virus narrowly evaded the Ascendant's fist. Virus backhanded Angemon, sending him flying back. The Artificial raced across and went for a kick, causing Angemon X to backflip away. Virus rocketed forward and kicked Angemon X back. As he crashed into a rock face, Angemon X hit the ground and raised his head, beckoning a nod to the group. It was the signal for them to intervene and collect Metalla X's body.

Keke nodded as she descended with TK and Patamon to where Metalla X was laying.

"I get it. He's trying to lure Virus away from my brother," TK mumbled.

Whilst Keke slowly descended, Angemon X sprang up to his feet. Virus met him with a stiff elbow to his jaw. Angemon X backflipped over and launched himself back at Virus. They unloaded with a quick exchange of fierce punches, giving Keke and TK time to collect Metalla X's body.

"Here we go," TK muttered as he picked Metalla X off the ground. He pulled out his D-3, releasing his Digimental of Hope. "Go ahead, Patamon."

Patamon nodded. "Right!"

"_**Digimental Up!**_"

"Patamon... _**Armor Shinka! Pegasusmon!**_"

Keke helped TK place Metalla X over Pegasusmon's back.

Glancing over her back, Keke scoffed irritably at Metalla X. "Look at what your stupid pride got you, Yamato. You'll never be half the man Matt or Dimitri ever will be. Can see now? Dimitri is out there fighting your battle. Take a look! No, you can't. Why? Because you're blinded by your own selfish pride."

The Bearer of Hope shook his head in disgust as he saddled Pegasusmon. "Are you coming along, Keke?"

"You guys go. I'm sticking around here," Keke said as she turned to TK and waved to the others.

"But..."

"It's ok. I'll be fine. In case Dimitri's in trouble, I'll step in."

"Be careful, Keke," TK replied as he noticed Angemon X beckoning an approval nod. He initially responded with a thumbs up. "We're off!" With that, he ordered Pegasusmon to glide off, leading Sam away, who carried Davis (holding Veemon) and Ken (holding Wormmon) off from the vicinity. "Let's relocate to some island and get my brother up to speed!"

"Thanks, Uncle TK..." Angemon X muttered while picking himself off the ground. He noticed Keke didn't leave with the others and caught her standing on the sidelines. "Why are you still here?"

"To watch, and to help should things get dicey."

"I appreciate it, but I'm sure I've got this," Angemon X replied as he turned and saw Virus walking methodically toward him.

**(End theme)**

Thus far, only BlackWarGreymon and Keke were spectators to what will be a surreal battle between super warriors. The environment even reflected the mood of the upcoming battle. A storm cloud was materializing in the background while a lightning bolt poured into the sea. Angemon X and Virus remained stationary in their positions while Keke and BlackWarGreymon observed closely.

"BW...?" Keke blinked as she gazed over to the dark Mega.

BlackWarGreymon said nothing in response, his eyes focused on the battle where the two warriors were about to clash heads.

"C'mon, Dimitri, don't let up," she whispered.

Angemon X openly grinned as the battlefield was now his to command. With his father and the others gone, he was ready to test his new power.

"Tell me, Dimitri. Can you fight me more freely now that Yamato is gone?"

Angemon X blinked, realizing the bio-Artificial was already in on his whole plan.

"Well? Am I right?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to let him go without so much of some resistance."

Virus replied. "Why not? I'm not interested in Yamato anymore. It's _your_ Ascendant powers that's piqued my curiosity."

Angemon X scoffed irritably. "You're gonna regret it."

"At long last, I can't wait to know where my _perfect_ power measures up to a worthy Ascendant."

The warrior of the future took a battle stance and invoked his riveting Super Ascendant power. _Time to unleash the power I gained breaking through the Ascendant barrier! _"Here I come. Get ready!" Clenching his fists, a bright golden sheen produced around his body as his heavily implied power was ready to come out like a impending storm.

Virus was ready for it and was readily prepared to cut down the warrior's momentum with any given chance.

Keke and BlackWarGreymon both sensed what was forthcoming. They felt the force of power exuding from the future warrior, who gritted his teeth and unleashed an output of his power.

"X, are you seeing this? Time to see what Dimitri and I have learned from our year's training in the Room of Time."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/7:15 PM**_

"Gah, are you seeing this?" Yolei gawked, staring deeply into the viewing orb. "Dim-Dimitri, he's...!"

"Awesome! His power is going through the roof!" Tike exclaimed.

A giddy Kara clenched her fists and giggled excitedly. "Hell yeah! I really believe he can kick that jerk's ass with this new power!"

David stared and watched Angemon X on the viewing orb. "Virus really is asking for it. I really think he's going to let loose a great power we've been waiting to see."

"Could I wonder... will his power surpass that of Metalla X?" speculated Simms, watching Angemon X closely through the orb like the others.

BanchoLeomon assessed Angemon X's power carefully. The other Digimon said nothing as they were drawn to the power exuding from the Ascendant. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody noticed their Digimon's eyes glowing and subtle auras enshrouding them.

"Armadillomon?" Cody watched his partner with a yellow aura.

"Biyomon," Sora muttered as she walked right behind her Digimon. She placed a hand over Biyomon's feather back. "Biyomon, you're glowing?" She saw a red aura covering her feathers.

Yolei watched a maroon aura outline Hawkmon's form. Mimi was taken aback as Palmon sported a green aura.

"Hawkmon?"

"Palmon?" Mimi murmured while shifting her view toward Angemon X, opening the floodgates of his newly acquired power. She firmed her resolve and nodded. "Good get him, my son."

X was deeply focused and drawn to the steadily growing power from Angemon X. He, the kids, Simms, and BanchoLeomon each shared drew their own conclusion, assessing his power better.

"Your thoughts, X?" BanchoLeomon addressed the masked man, who vaguely nodded. "And that's supposed to mean...?"

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," X answered as bluntly as he could. "Keke, BlackWarGreymon, consider yourselves lucky to be there in front view." _With this much power he's leaking out, he just might be stronger than either Tai or Yamato. Dimitri, unless Tai and Kari come out early and you're unable to stop Virus... it's all on you to save this time period._

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Strongest Ascendant! Dimitri's Unleashed Power!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Angemon X/Dimitri takes up the honor of challenging the evil bio-Artificial! Next chapter, I'll be giving Dimitri the DBKai Trunks image song during his throwdown with Virus! Time will tell if Keke and BlackWarGreymon will interject themselves in this battle.

Plus, more of Omega X and Celesta X's ongoing training in the RoT. ;)

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! Send a review and see ya next time!


	82. Strongest Ascendant! Dimitri Unleashed!

**A/N: **It's Dimitri's turn to take center stage as he takes the fight to the seemingly invincible Virus!

Will Keke make a move to help her brother? And BlackWarGreymon, what of him?

Matters not. Dimitri and Virus clash head-on!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 2: Virus**_

_**Episode 82: The Strongest Ascendant! Dimitri's Unleashed Power!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/7:18 PM**_

The epic face-off between Angemon X and Virus commenced as the winds picked up and blew around them. The output of energy leaked out from Angemon X and carved out wedges across the rocks situated near him. Virus analyzed Angemon X's power and maintained his calm composure. Keke and BlackWarGreymon monitored them from the sidelines, waiting for them to finally clash heads. The more angrier Angemon X got, the more power he accumulated and bulked up his base form. Angemon X gritted his teeth, seething whilst shooting an intense glare toward Virus.

Virus was ever silent, waiting to lure Angemon X in. As dust blew around Angemon X, the Ascendant's heavy bellows filled the entire vicinity. The golden sheen of light around him widened and discharged energy sparks that cracked rocks near him. Even the sea began wavering, which reflected the unsettling power exuding from the Ascendant's increasing power.

BlackWarGreymon watched silently, unable to convey words to describe what he was witnessing.

Keke, on the other hand, knew what was coming. _Here we go! Show us what you've got, Dimitri!_

As much power Angemon X was giving off, it produced earthquakes that could be felt over hundreds of kilometers from the battle location.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, TK, Davis, Ken, Sam, and the Digimon made a great distance from their previous location. It was that exact moment Sam and the Digimon felt an abrupt energy rise emanating from where Angemon X and Virus faced off. The flabbergasted look on Sam's face said it all. He couldn't believe the power exuding from Angemon X.

"Sam?" TK asked as he turned to the purple-haired teen.

"What's wrong?" asked Davis.

Shaking his head, Sam gritted his teeth and replied. "That energy spike... holy crap! That's really all coming from Dimitri!"

Veemon nodded. "...it's making my head spin."

Wormmon asserted. "Ken, it's an incredible power."

Suddenly, TK felt something grip his chest as he seemed to feel the power from his nephew. _What was that I just felt? Am I really sensing Dimitri right now?_

"Guys! We've got to keep moving! Dimitri and Keke have their own battle now. We've got to get Metalla X healed and up to speed!" Sam exclaimed as he led everyone across to the closest island that Virus didn't vaporize during his warpath.

TK didn't take his eyes toward the direction where he 'sensed' Dimitri. "...come back safe, guys. Beat Virus once and for all!"

xxxxx

_**Lake Taiho/Kamiya Lake House/7:19 PM**_

The earthquakes reached as far as even the Kamiya Lake House. The Kamiya family panicked inside the home as they felt the quakes. Gomamon and Tentomon bolted outside along with Joe and Izzy. They stared across the island and saw the clouds begin to darken. Izzy and Joe noticed their Digimon seemingly drawn toward a source from afar.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Izzy asked the Digimon duo.

They said nothing as subtle auras covered them.

"Gomamon?"

"Tentomon?"

Tentomon and Gomamon muttered together. "Get him, Dimitri."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/7:20 PM**_

There was silence amongst the observes in Azulongmon's realm.

"This is incredible power from that boy!" exclaimed Gennai, assessing Angemon X's sudden power spike.

BanchoLeomon nodded. "This is it."

"Show us your medal, Dimitri," X muttered.

As Sora put a comforting arm over her friend, Mimi prayed and closed her eyes. "C'mon, Dimitri..."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/7:20 PM**_

Virus smirked contently as Angemon X continued accumulating all his power. Keke and BlackWarGreymon stayed on the sidelines. The anticipation was nearly killing them as Angemon X didn't take his eyes off the nefarious Artificial.

Virus openly complimented Angemon X, sensing his quick and substantial power growth. "What a extraordinary power. Yamato can't possibly match up with you."

"I'll never allow any Artificial to destroy the future!" Angemon X declared, drawing a perturbed frown from the bio-Artificial. "Your kind destroyed MY future! I won't allow this time to fall into despair like mine has! I intend to change the future!"

"And I came back from the future to see everything fall into despair," Virus clenched his fists and flexed his entire body, producing a golden aura around his complete body. "But, first, I want to test out the extent of my perfect power. Indulge me, Dimitri!"

"Go ahead, but let me warn you. What you're about to see is the full extent of an Ascendant power!" Angemon X bellowed as his aura grew and his energy spiked to an unimaginable level, beyond what his father was capable of tapping into. The muscles on his body bulked and he seethed, narrowing his determined eyes coldly toward the bio-Artificial, whose demeanor didn't change since the start. He was calm and self-assured as ever.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**The Lone Warrior**_**)**

Virus slowly assumed a battle stance.

Suddenly, Angemon X propelled himself forward and surprised Virus with a right hook. The Ascendant moved at beyond hypersonic speed and caught Virus hovering into the air. He jetted up to where Virus was and unloaded with a barrage of powerful Ki blasts that blasted Virus head-on. Angemon X didn't stop there and kept throwing Ki blast after Ki blast until he went all out. He withdraw his hands and stopped firing, waiting for the billowing smoke to dissipate. To his dismay, he saw no signs of Virus.

"What? Where did he go?"

_**Shoom.**_

Virus phased behind Angemon X and landed a kick to his back. He sent Angemon X plunging toward the ground. Angemon X quickly put on the brakes and swerved, gliding right under Virus. He shot upward and flew right over Virus, catching and repaying him with a kick to his back. As Virus plummeted down, Angemon X dove toward him and reached him in time. Angemon X caught him with a punch to his jaw. Virus' head snapped back from the blow. The two warriors engaged in a quick flurry of punches, which was too fast for any normal person or Digimon to see. They immediately stopped as two of their fists connected, pushing them back from one another.

BlackWarGreymon was flabbergasted with he was viewing. "Amazing, they're speed is beyond anything I can track!"

Keke encouraged her brother on. "Get him, Dimitri!"

"I won't allow you to win, Virus! I'll wipe out every trace of Artificials from both worlds if it's the last thing I do!"

Both warriors quickly let their golden auras flare up. They quickly flew head-on toward each other, attacking at blinding speed. As Angemon X threw two punches, Virus caught both and locked up with the Ascendant. The two were in a lock up exchange as their golden auras intensified and coalesced with each other, creating energy bolts that discharged like electricity. Both of them focused and tried to overpower the other. For a while, they seemed on par with one another. Then, Virus quickly landed a headbutt, hitting Angemon X across his forehead.

Recovering from his headbutt, Angemon X shook off the pain and rebounded by flying up to Virus.

He landed his own headbutt to Virus' face and unloaded with a quick flurry of punches that battered Virus all over. Virus tried to take in all the blows from the stronger Ascendant, who polished off the bio-Artificial by launching an energy ball toward him. Virus took the energy ball head-on as it sent him plunging through a plateau.

_**Boom!**_

Laying in a heap and buried under debris, Virus groaned and slowly sat up from his fallen position.

"Hell yeah! That's the way, Dimitri!" The girl cheered him on. _Heh, looks like I might not be needed after all! Bro's got this one in the bag!_

**(End theme)**

Virus opened his eyes and caught Angemon X hovering near him. He noted Angemon X appeared to have this battle already dictated in his favor.

However, despite what Angemon X and Keke might claim, the decisive victory hasn't been determined.

Virus stood and chuckled. "Yes, I grant you this, Dimitri. That was a magnificent power. Greater than mine by a wide margin. In the area of brute power, you surpass me." However, the bio-Artificial remained self-assured as ever, which didn't give Angemon X or Keke the slightest comfort. "But, of course, you'll learn, children. Power doesn't necessarily dictate a battle."

Keke furrowed her brows upon hearing this. "What?"

Angemon X scoffed irritably and descended near Virus' level. "You don't really believe that? Talk about arrogance."

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, boy," Virus chortled evilly. "You and your sister will learn why your father would be disappointed in you two right now. I'm going to show you the flaws you've exposed to me."

Keke pivoted her view toward Angemon X and watched his body thicken. _Dimitri? Could it be... that...?_

"Nice bluff, Virus!" Angemon X growled as he hastily flew ahead to pick off where they left off. He readied his right fist and aimed to take Virus head off. "But, you're not getting a leverage over me!"

Keke gasped as she realized what 'flaw' Virus alluded to earlier. "Oh no...! Dimitri!"

"Come at me, boy," Virus laughed, goading him to attack with reckless abandon.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/7:24 PM**_

Everyone back in Azulongmon's realm were on edge. Whilst Virus and Angemon X were still locked in heated battle, X, Simms, BanchoLeomon, and Gennai were drawn close to the clash between titans. They sensed the substantial growth from Angemon X, surprising them completely. The Digi-Destined present in the dimension were astounded by Angemon X's progress. Mimi was even prouder for her son.

"This is incredible! Angemon X's power... it exceeds even Virus'!" exclaimed BanchoLeomon.

Gennai added. "No lie. What he says is true, my friends."

Holding back any urge to celebrate, X relaxed his stance and meticulously watched the battle.

"I never thought I'd be seeing this!" Cody exclaimed.

"Get him, Dimitri! Don't let up!" Yolei cheered on for the Ascendant.

Sora whispered to Mimi. "Your son's doing great out there, M..."

"HELL YEAH! KICK HIS ASS, DIMITRI!" The Bearer of Sincerity came out of her shell and got deeply immersed with the ongoing fight.

"Haha, she's really getting into the ol' slobberknocker!" Armadillomon laughed.

"That's the spirit, Mimi!" Kara giggled.

Tike grinned devilishly. "Well, well, Mimi's got a potty mouth, too? Ha, that's our Mimi."

David chuckled. "Yeah, I know, right?"

"I don't blame her," Sora replied as she felt her heart race. "Maybe we won't even need Tai and Kari for this."

However, X was still adamant that the battle was not as one-sided as the others might believe.

"X?" BanchoLeomon turned toward the masked watcher.

X just nodded. _Something's wrong with this picture. Why isn't Dimitri landing any damaging blows to Virus? He should've at least hit him after he dropped him! _

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/7:26 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

A few weeks passed inside the Room of Time. Needless to say, the Kamiya siblings pushed themselves on the long road to fully mastering their Ascendant powers. As Omega X sat in a meditative state, Celesta X flew into the air, fiercely throwing punches and kicks in mid-air. All of her punches and kicks moved beyond lightning speed as Omega X opened his eyes and viewed his sister's progress.

To say Omega X was astonished was a big understatement.

"Whoa, she's really progressed so fast," Omega X painstakingly noted. "At this rate, she could really become something else. Maybe stronger than me."

"Hyah!" Celesta X cried out as she rocketed into the air and turned to see her brother sitting away in solitude. _He's been sitting there for so long. What's he really thinking? Could he really ascend past that state?_ Wasting no time, Celesta unloaded with fierce mid-air kicks and cried out. "Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!" She quickly descended after finishing up her solo training and knelt over, catching her breath. She caught Omega X standing from the corner of her eye. "Tai, Agumon?"

Omega X let out a deep sigh and flexed his whole body.

_**Shoom!**_

A golden aura produced ad flared like wild fire around Omega X. Celesta X keenly watched her brother and watched him relaxing his stance momentarily. Then, Omega X bellowed as he flexed his body and seemingly increased the mass of his muscles. Celesta X was taken aback by what she saw and probed the huge spike of power from him. Omega X bellowed as he accumulated more power.

"Oh god...!" Celesta X gasped as she flew over to Omega X and was awestruck by this muscular form. "Th-This is amazing! Tai, you did! You surpassed the standard form of Ascendant!"

Omega X nodded. "This is nothing. I can take up one more notch."

"Are you serious?"

"Watch. Hyah!" Omega X replied as he roared out and accumulated the reserves of hidden power within him. After another push, his muscle mass doubled in size on his arms, legs, and his chest even expanded. Gritting his teeth and focusing his seemingly stabilized power, he tried holding this more bulkier form.

Overwhelmed with shock, Celesta X gazed over her sibling and encouraged him. "You... You did really did it! This is amazing! In this form, you're practically unbeatable! I'm sure you can defeat Virus with this form!"

However, Omega X was speculative with his new form and rightfully so.

Because another Ascendant outside the Room of Time was learning the hard way.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/7:30 PM**_

Keke and WarGreymon watched as the tide of the battle completely turned against Angemon X. The momentum drastically shifted in favor of the evil bio-Artificial. Keke turned as she saw Angemon X flying over her. She saw Angemon X narrowly missing Virus, who swerved his body away from fist contact. Angemon X went for a kick, which Virus evaded. Angemon X whirled around and found himself in a desperate act of striking him. No matter how much power accumulated, he couldn't even land a single blow on Virus.

Both warriors flickered and reappeared around the vicinity. Keke and BlackWarGreymon saw that Angemon X missed Virus at every turn.

"DAMN YOU! STAND STILL!" Angemon X demanded as he missed hitting him with an forearm smash. He watched Virus calmly descending to the ground. "Why? Why can't I hit him?"

"No, Dimitri! All that power won't be able to catch him!" Keke called out.

Angemon X seemed to dismiss her as he didn't take him eyes off Virus.

"You should listen to your sister, Dimitri. She's good at giving advice."

"Keke... you mean..." Angemon X grimaced, panting heavily as the harsh reality of the situation settled in his mind.

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/7:33 PM**_

"You can beat him with this power, can't you?"

In response to his sister's inquiry, Omega X dismissively nodded and befuddled her. Could I defeat Virus like this?" He was taking careful examination of his bulky body. "No, I don't think I can."

"You mean..."

"This huge muscle mass gives me power, but it completely sacrifices the speed I need to match him. All the power in the world won't do me any good if I can't hit the bad guys." He abruptly dropped his arms to the sides and powered down to his standard form. "Plus, it consumes a lot of my power. Needless to say, my standard Ascendant form will do best. At least that's what I know. From now on, we'll make our Ascendant forms our natural form. It might seem like the long way, but it's the best way to go." He smiled and beckoned a nod to the girl. "Well? Sound like a plan?"

Celesta smiled and replied excitedly. "Yep, I'm ready!"

"Good. Now, let's get some rest, sis."

"Right!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/7:35 PM**_

Back on the island, Angemon X was still stationary in mid-air, still getting over his distress over catching Virus. Keke flew up over next to Angemon X and placed an arm over her brother, trying to calm him down. Virus had effectively threw Angemon X's focus off. Keke tried holding Angemon X back to keep his fury under check.

"Im-Impossible..." growled Angemon X, falling into full denial with how the tide of the battle turned in favor of Virus. "I can't hit him, but..."

"You can't hit him because you're relying on too much power," Keke tried calming down. "Relax."

"Even your sister has better warrior's eyes than you. You're such a greenhorn, Dimitri," Virus downplayed the Ascendant.

"Greenhorn? Screw you!" Angemon X bellowed as he flew out of Keke's reach.

"DIMITRI! STOP!" Keke shouted as she dove down and tried catching up to her brother.

Once Angemon X reached Virus, the two engaged blows until Virus swerved around his powerful yet slow punches. Virus timed each punch and parried each blow until he swerved around Angemon X. He pulled Angemon X's arm back and kicked him away. Keke jetted across and caught Angemon X before he hit a plateau. Keke flew right past her brother and threw an energy beam. Virus backhanded the blast as she rebounded by forged a barrage of pink discs.

"_**Rosemary Discs!**_" She shouted, throwing the discs toward Virus.

The bio-Artificial flew toward the discs and phased out, seemingly passing through the discs. However, the projectiles went through his after image and cut through a rock face in his place. Virus reappeared behind Keke. She whirled around only to be backhanded back.

"SIS!" Angemon X roared as he flew up and returned the favor, catching his sister before she hit a rock face. "You creep!"

"Thanks, Dimitri, but I'm ok," she kindly reassured him, favoring her face with her hand. "Ow!"

"You're every bit of a fool like your brother, dear," Virus chortled evilly. "Learn your place."

Keke retorted angrily. "Bastard."

"Heh. As for you Dimitri, what happened to showing me the true power of an Ascendant? All you're doing is flexing your muscles out." He merely shook his head. "I can do that easily. Observe." With that, he, too, bulked up his body mass. His forearms, legs, and chest bulked up, surprising the siblings as they watched awestruck by his demonstration. "Feh, you fool. What good is a transformation that just grants you brute strength? Without speed, you can't even hit your opponent. You are just a child." He powered down and slimmed down to his standard form. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shaking his head, everything Virus said metaphorically hit Angemon X in the face. Keke noted the defeated demeanor etched on his face.

"Dimitri..."

Angemon X chided himself. "That's it. Right, Keke? That's why you and father decided not to transform this way. You both knew this would happen. Virus is right. I... I am a but a foolish child!" He sighed in dejection, conveying a defeated demeanor, which Keke took to heart. "Do what you will. Go ahead and kill me now."

Keke dismissed her brother's surrender. "Dimitri! What are you thinking?"

Virus openly smirked and nodded, seemingly accepting the warrior's surrender. "Perhaps I will."

"Dimitri! You can't..." Keke said as she grabbed his shoulders and shook hi hard. "Hey, Dimitri!"

BlackWarGreymon overheard their exchange and tried to get closer, but not too close as to attract Virus' attention.

xxxxx

Several kilometers from the battle site, TK, Davis, Ken, Sam, and the Digimon landed on the nearest but far off island. TK placed Metalla X on the ground as Sam handed him a Digi-Vitamin.

"Make sure he swallows that."

"I know, Sam. Thanks," the Bearer of Hope nodded graciously as he stuffed the vitamin into Metalla X's mouth.

Suddenly, Sam quickly sensed a power decline from afar and recognized the energy source as Dimitri.

"Guys, this is bad..." the purple-haired teen vaguely announced.

"What happened, Sam?" Ken inquired to him.

Davis blinked as he and Veemon faced Sam's direction. "Don't tell me something went wrong!"

"Dimitri's Ki suddenly dropped," Sam proclaimed what he sensed. "Keke's Ki dropped, too, but the good news they're not dead. But, the bad news is that Virus' power hasn't dropped any!"

"Um, yeah. That's bad," Veemon gulped, realizing this was indeed bad news.

"That can't be! I thought for sure he'd win!" TK exclaimed, overhearing their conversation. He looked down and watched Metalla X moving about from his unconscious state. "Bro!"

"Ugh, what happened?" Metalla X groaned while holding his head. "No, I'm still Yamato."

"Yamato! Dimitri and Keke are in trouble! We've got to head back!" Sam called over to the Ascendant.

"Let's get over there before it's too late!" TK cried out as he mounted Pegasusmon. He watched as Davis and Ken drew their D-3s, getting their Digimon to hastily Jogress evolve.

"Veemon... _**Shinka! XVeemon!**_ / XVeemon... _**Chou Shinka! Paildramon!**_"

"Wormmon... _**Shinka! Stingmon!**_ / Stingmon... _**Chou Shinka! JewelBeemon!**_"

"Paildramon... _**Mega Shinka! Imperialdramon!**_"

As Davis and Ken were pulled aboard by a beam, they boarded Imperialdramon's back. Metalla X hastily rocketed off back toward the island.

"Yamato, wait!" Sam shouted as he quickly pursued him.

"Man, that guy is always in such a hurry," Davis turned his nose up to Metalla X behind his back. "Let's follow 'em, guys!"

Imperialdramon and Pegasusmon carried their partners forward as they headed off to follow Metalla X and Sam.

Naturally, TK was worried for Dimitri and Keke while thinking of a way to finally utilize the full potential of his Crest's powers. _I've got to catch up somehow. I feel like I'm so behind Tai, Dimitri, Keke, the twins, and even my brother! I won't be surprised if Kari does manage to become an Ascendant after getting out of that room. Maybe I should pay a visit in the Room of Time... it's tempting, but am I willing to go through with it? In any case, I won't allow myself to fall behind any longer!_ The Bearer of Hope renewed his hopeful spirit and aimed to become an Ascendant after fully invoking his Crest. "I have to... if Kari can possibly do it, then I can, too!" He shed away anymore self doubt he had about his potential power.

xxxxx

Virus had one hand extended and ready to fire a blast toward the siblings. However, he, for some inexplicit reason, decided against such a drastic course of action.

"You, Keke, and Yamato have been such disappointments. I thought I'd have more enjoyment, but it was not meant to be."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/7:40 PM**_

The group were deeply distressed with the battle's end result.

"It's over," X nodded and sighed in exasperation.

BanchoLeomon scowled. "And after all the power Dimitri had."

Everyone else's faces completely changed from a few minutes ago. Looks of distress etched on their faces, realizing the futility of Angemon X's efforts.

Mimi sank to her knees, covering her face. "No..."

"Dimitri and Keke... those two don't even stand a chance," X angrily curled his lips behind his mask. "They need to pull out of there!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/7:45 PM**_

Back on the island, Virus has yet to eradicate Angemon X and Keke for his own amusement. However, an idea immediately crossed the crafty bio-Artificial's mind.

"I'm curious. Do enlighten me with an inquiry I have. You three weren't in my league, but you all improved yourselves quite dramatically in such a short time. How did you three do it?"

Angemon X and Keke refused to disclose that information to Virus, who expected a silent response.

"Fine. Don't reply to that one, but answer this instead. Could you three improve _further_ if I gave you time?"

Upon hearing this, Angemon X and Keke raised their heads, trying to discern Virus' vague question.

"Well?"

"How the hell should we know?" Keke harshly rebuked.

Angemon X asserted. "We wouldn't know until we tried. Why are you even bothering to ask?"

Virus replied with a subtle smirk. "Ah, so it's not impossible. Grant me with more inquiries: what is Taichi doing? Why hasn't he and Agumon shown up again?"

"What Tai is doing is training to defeat you!" Angemon X exclaimed. "You'll meet him soon enough! And believe me he'll do what I failed to do!"

Intrigued with Metalla X's quick and snappy response, Virus chortled. "Very good answer. Very well then. I shall open up a tournament."

Angemon X and Keke were taken aback with this revelation. "A tournament?"

Hiding behind a rock face, BlackWarGreymon quietly eavesdropped on the conversation. Even he was surprised to learn Virus' proposal. _Staging a tournament? Why?_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/7:47 PM**_

"What? A tournament?" BanchoLeomon was alarmed by this abrupt news.

Everyone else was left flabbergasted when hearing Virus' declaration for a tournament event. Mimi raised her head, sighing with relief that her kids were eradicated by the bio-Artificial. Sora helped Mimi up to look into the viewing orb.

"Oh, Sora, I'm just glad they're ok," the Bearer of Sincerity said, coming out of the trance she had seemingly fallen into.

Sora put a hand over her friend's back. "Yeah, but this whole tournament thing still has me skeptical."

"Why would he even need one?" wondered Yolei.

"Who cares! If this means we get to beat him in this event, I'm all for it!" Tike cried out as his sister and David concurred with his sentiments.

Upon hearing the mention of the tournament, the Sovereigns emerged from their chambers and shifted their view toward the orb.

X's eyes fell back on the viewing orb. "Just what are you planning, Virus? Knowing him, there's more at stake here than we're being let on."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/7:49 PM**_

Back on the island, Virus didn't waste any more time letting the siblings know about the finer details of this proposed tournament.

"10 days from now, on December 31st, my event will commence. Consider this a generous opportunity. Train hard and get stronger. I'll be looking forward to facing you all again."

Keke demanded. "What's the meaning of this, Virus?"

Angemon X subsequently added. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm not sure you're aware of this, Dimitri, but Keke may know considering she and her friends participated in tournaments before."

The female knew what the bio-Artificial was alluding to. She remembered that her genes and her friends' were incorporated into Virus, granting him all their memories. "The Digiworld Battle Tournament in Other World..."

"Ah, yes, that one," Virus said with a calm smile and folded his arms. "But, there was another event you will recall from the previous world you and your friends saved before."

"Yeah, I know. The Digital Warlord staged his own event back when we opposed him before!"

Angemon X turned to his sister. "Really? I didn't know this."

BlackWarGreymon listened to the conversation as images of an event staged by the Digital Warlord. He grabbed the sides of his mind and growled. _She's right. Even I'm recalling such an event before... there was a competition that had higher stakes involved._

"Indeed, I know what you're referring to, dear girl," the crafty bio-Artificial continued. "I intend to revive that sort of event. Bring as many of your friends if you like, but _I_ will be your only opponent. We fight one on one. If I win, the next competitor steps forward and takes a shot at me. I personally don't care how many of you come. The more the merrier. Get ready and gather your allies. You'll need it. The venue has yet to be announced. I'd advise keep your pretty little eyes glued to your televisions."

"You got nerve to make this televised!" Keke snapped.

Angemon X narrowed his eyes coldly toward Virus. "You're making a game out of this!"

"That's the idea," Virus smirked. "This will be a great way to pass time. Haha. Oh, and get plenty of Digi-Vitamins or whatever ready. Also, you better make sure Taichi is with you. He's the one I want to test my complete power against." He slowly turned his back to the siblings and prepared to take off.

"Hold it!" Angemon X angrily demanded as he raced up and stopped a few feet from Virus. "What's the point of this tournament? What do you want?"

Keke quickly asserted. "If you're anything like the Warlord, this is just a ploy for world domination! That or take over the four Digital Realms!"

"I simply want to confirm my superiority and spread fear over two worlds. And spread even more terror into the four Digital Realms. I know the Holy Beasts are watching and they know they're in no position to challenge me. Plus, all this will be good practice for me. As for what I want?" He slowly turned his head, peering over to Angemon X and Keke behind him. "Nothing materialistic or simple like global conquest. I was initially created by Datamon to kill Taichi Kamiya, but now I see little point of fulfilling his wishes. Perhaps I just want to have fun. That's all. There's no crime in such an endeavor, right? I want to have fun... and there's nothing more I enjoy more than looks of _perfect _terror my power inspires on people's faces."

Upon hearing this, both siblings did exactly what Virus wanted: contort their faces with fear.

"Yes, those are the looks!" Virus laughed as he beckoned a farewell, sliding his wings open and immediately took off into the air. He left the siblings behind questioning his motives and the mechanics behind his tournament. "So long, children."

As Virus disappeared off into the sunset, Angemon X and Keke turned to each other.

"Sis..."

"We've got to tell the others."

BlackWarGreymon overheard the last tidbits of the conversation, trying to comprehend Virus' true intentions. _There has to be more to this than that monster is letting on. Now he's gone beyond the point of Datamon's programming._

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/8:00 PM**_

Omega X and Celesta X quickly came into blows, rapidly exchanging and matching each other's attacks. The siblings timed each other precisely and diverged from each other's reach. Celesta X readied a battle stance and waited for her brother to come at her. Unbeknownst to them, the earth-shattering announcement for a 'tournament' was officially proposed. The Kamiya siblings were not only finishing up their year long training, but were just 10 days away from meeting their greatest obstacle.

"Let's go, Tai!" Celesta X said.

Omega X dropped into a fighting stance and nodded.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Virus Invades the Airwaves! Announcing 'The War Games!'**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, the 'Cell Games' will be announced next chapter. Angemon X couldn't take down the Big Bad.

But, not all hope is lost! Omega X and Celesta X are winding down with their training. Yeah, we know where this is gonna lead up. Blah, but who says I won't incorporate a few new story elements. ;P

After this chapter, we shift from the Virus Saga to the War Games Saga. For a few chapters, we settle down with fighting and delve into more character interactions/development before he dive right back into the big showdown with Virus!

Anyway, send a review and see you again!


	83. Virus Invades Airwaves! The War Games!

**A/N: **Virus makes his epic TV announcement. Gee, I wonder what he's got in mind? Haha.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 83: Virus Invades the Airwaves! Announcing 'The War Games!'**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/8:02 PM**_

The shocking announcement was instilled in Angemon X and Keke's minds. Learning they had 10 days before this event commences, they had to tell the others quickly. Virus' last words repeated in their minds, causing both to control themselves from flipping out.

"How are we going to tell them, sis?"

Keke replied, shaking her head. "Very easy. We just tell them..." Suddenly, she looked up to spot Metalla X, Sam, Imperialdramon with Davis & Ken, and TK mounted on Pegasusmon's back. "Looks like the gang's back! We can tell them first." She pointed up as she and Angemon X watch the whole group descend on the island. "Guys!"

"Oh, thank god! You two are ok!" TK exclaimed as Pegasusmon landed on the ground. The Bearer of Hope jumped off his Digimon as he raced over to the two. "We thought you were goners!"

The others noticed the obvious absence of the bio-Artificial. Sam looked puzzled as he was unable to sense Virus anywhere.

"Where did Virus go?" inquired the purple-haired teen.

"Yeah, where did that big jerk go?" Davis demanded.

Ken turned toward Angemon X and Keke. "You two were the last ones to see him. So, where is he?"

Angemon X and Keke both sank their heads in shame following their humiliating defeats. Their dismayed looks pretty much conveyed a bad message to the group.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/8:04 PM**_

Even the mood back in Azulongmon's Realm was melancholic and low in spirits after Virus' announcement. All the hope heavily weighted in the Ascended Ascendants, and that was quickly dashed away the moment Virus became perfect. Yolei, Cody, Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon felt despondent with the turn of events. As for the more hardened warriors, they were discontent with Metalla X's foolish act.

"After all that, Virus got what he wanted!" Davis exclaimed.

Tike cursed. "Metalla X is such a jackass! Man, we should knock some sense into him!"

Kara concurred. "Right with you, Tike! He needs a good ass kicking for this!"

"I'm just... relieved Dimitri, Faith, and Keke are safe," Mimi said, trying hard not to let the stress get the best of her. Sora stood by her side and calmed her down. "Thanks, Sora."

BanchoLeomon growled, clenching his fists tightly. "Looks like I'll be going into the Room of Time, after all."

"Likewise!" Tike and Kara cried out in unison. "We need to catch up, too!"

Davis joined in. "I'll go with you two if y'all don't mind."

Kara nodded and was more than happy to approve. "Sure!"

X sighed deeply. "We have 10 days. So, BanchoLeomon can take one day. Tike, Kara, and David can share one day together." He viewed the mirror, picking out a few others from first glance. "Yamato will surely want to go back in for more training. No doubt Dimitri and Keke have the same idea. Perhaps, we should let TK and Davis have a shot? Those two are the next potential Ascendants."

"Is that wise?" Simms questioned the masked watcher's decision.

"What choice do we have? We need more Ascendants to up our chances. Unless Tai and Kari finally found another way to ascend to a greater level, Virus' power is beyond anyone's measure on this side. Even if he has no intent of conquest, if we don't defeat him in this event, he will fulfill Datamon's desire to destroy all human and Digimon life as we know it."

Azulongmon interjected, which was accompanied by a booming tone. "_**Virus is not bluffing, my friends. The fiendish Artificial possesses the powers of not only your past enemies and those of the strongest warriors, but inherits powers of the Crests. What he intends is to test the extent of his powers against the strongest, but it's in our great interest to wait for this announcement he intends to make.**_"

Zhuqiaomon angrily scoffed. "_**Feh, Virus' demeanor exudes a high level of arrogance it's sickening! Where does he go off claiming his power is greater than any being in the four Digital Realms? And he means to demean us!**_"

"Sounds to me you want a crack shot at Virus then. Right, Zhuqiaomon?" Gennai seemingly teased the angry phoenix.

"_**Perhaps...**_"

"Is that doubt I hear in your tone, Zhuqiaomon?" X inquired, trying hard not to smile behind his mask.

"_**Leave me alone.**_"

"So, are we clear everyone?" X shifted his attention to his friends and colleagues.

Sora nodded as she walked up to X. "How long until Tai and Kari are out?"

"Until tomorrow, but they've produced better results than Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke could."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Island/2 Kilometers from the Izu Islands/8:15 PM**_

Meanwhile, Angemon X and Keke brought everyone up to speed regarding Virus' tournament proposal. Needless to say, and right fully so, the others were overwhelmed with bewilderment and dismay. The news definitely aggravated Metalla X to no end and it showed with him trying hard not to lose his cool.

"...that's what he said?" Sam asked after Angemon X and Keke explained in detail.

"A tournament?" Imperialdramon wondered.

Davis snorted. "Man, that guy really is full of himself. He needs some grand stage to humiliate us on television!"

Ken nodded. "I'd have to agree with you there, Davis."

Metalla X growled, fuming over the bio-Artificial's announcement. _Virus is really playing with us! Damn him... now he wants to humble me on his tournament?_

_'Well, well, how does it feel being humbled twice? Don't you just love the taste of defeat? Better yet, how does it feel eating dirt twice?'_

Perturbed with Matt's mental taunts, Metalla X rebuked against his other self. _No one asked for your stupid opinion. Butt out!_

_'Because you know the truth hurts! Everything that happened just now is all on your head! You've made it that much harder for Dimitri, Keke, and Mimi to forgive you. What are you going to do to correct your errors, Yamato?'_

_You don't worry about. I intend to use the Room of Time and get stronger than before. The next time I face Virus, I'll be wiping the floor with him!_

_'And with that mentality, you're bound to lose in a more humiliating fashion. What else is new, Yamato? Your pride is nothing more than parody at this point.'_

_I'll show you parody, punk. You and everyone else will be bowing before me. _

"But, who'd want to enter some event like that?" Davis exclaimed to everyone. "This is crazy! Only a few of y'all can probably last more than minutes in a fight with him! Forget about us regular Digi-Destined, we can't possibly damage that guy! Imperialdramon couldn't even put a dent on him. Not even Dimitri, Yamato, and Keke stood a chance!"

"I've made a decision," Angemon X announced to those present. "I'll be going first into Room of Time."

Keke nodded. "Me, too. I'll join you."

"No, we don't need you two or Tai," Metalla X quickly interjected against their intentions. "I will only require one more day in that room. Virus made the biggest regret allowing me more time to train!"

"Maybe I should use the room, too," TK proclaimed much to Angemon X and the others' shock. "Hey, I think I can do it!"

"And I'll join in the tournament, too," Came a voice behind them.

Everyone whirled over and spotted BlackWarGreymon gingerly pacing toward them. He favored the side where half of his face was melted off by Virus' attack. Taken aback by BlackWarGreymon's approach, Angemon X was the first to naturally take a defiant stand against him.

"Please take me somewhere to get repaired..." BlackWarGreymon begged despite the scornful look he was drawing from Angemon X. "I'll do what I can to better your chances..."

"BlackWarGreymon?" TK exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes coldly. "Why should we trust you?"

"TK's right! Why should we help you?" Angemon X demanded, gritting his teeth as BlackWarGreymon advanced closer to them. "You're one of Datamon's Artificials! You don't deser-!"

Suddenly, Keke and Sam walked right up to BlackWarGreymon. The two teens patted his knees and nodded in approval.

"Sure. We'll take you somewhere," Sam said. "In fact, I know a few geniuses who can fix you right up." He turned an eye to Ken and nodded. "Right?"

The Bearer of Kindness blinked and nodded. "Sure, I suppose. Yolei, Izzy, and I can get help from Gennai and Simms."

"Wait, Keke! Sam! You wouldn't...!" Angemon X was taken aback by their choice to help BlackWarGreymon.

Keke calmly reassured her brother. "Relax, bro. BW's not a bad guy. In fact, you could say he's an old friend reincarnated. Heck, I'd say those two Artificials Virus swallowed up aren't bad people either. They were just pawns for Datamon's sick and twisted visions."

"Right, I doubt they're like the Artificials from your future," said Sam.

"We're going to need all the help we can get, too!" Davis added. "I approve!"

However, TK and Angemon X were still unsure. The latter may eventually get over it, but TK still holds an obvious grudge against the darkness.

BlackWarGreymon nodded sagely and apologetically. "Thank you." He was supported by Keke and Sam, who helped carry him.

Angemon X sighed. "Maybe, you guys... are right?" He noticed BlackWarGreymon not attacking Keke and Sam. To his surprise, he noted the two were seemingly familiar with 'BW', a name they're acknowledging him with like a nickname. "He's not attacking them or us. Maybe I am being too harsh and unfair."

Metalla X folded his arms and snorted. "Do what you want, but remember I'm going into that room first."

Once everyone departed from the island and headed back to the Digital World, another day would quickly pass on. On this day, the eventful worldwide broadcast that would spread terror across the Real and Digital Worlds.

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/8:45 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**Sealed Door**_**)**

The Kamiya sibling's training continued forward without delay. Omega X and Celesta X stood on opposite ends near the entrance. They walked forward and diverged from each other. They turned and faced each other. They forged a long distance between each other. Celesta X clenched her fists and took on a fighting stance.

"Let's get serious, Tai! This time I'm ready!"

Omega X smirked. "Show me what you've got."

_**Shoom!**_

_**Shoom!**_

The Kamiya siblings phased out from their positions and in no time flashes of light collided at blinding speed. Following the flashes of light colliding, shock waves emanated and shook the entrance near them to its foundations. The settings in the background matched the passion of their intense training. Burst of flames seemingly expelled around Omega X and Celesta X. Amidst the flames, the Ascendants swerved around each other and phased out.

Suddenly, Celesta X flew around Omega X and attempted a kick to his back. Omega X quickly phased out. She, too, vanished and pursued her brother around the dimension. They quickly vanished and reappeared at random spots in the spacious zone. Omega X reappeared and flew down to kick Celesta X. She whirled around and made an evasive counter, tilting her head at the last second. Celesta X quickly lifted a palm and batted Omega X's fist aside. They vanished again and reappeared around other areas of the Room of Time.

_**Whoosh!**_

Omega X and Celesta X clashed as their forearms quickly made contact. The flames danced around them and turned into pillars. Every move they made influenced the flames in the background. They followed up forearm strikes with an assortment of punches and kicks. The siblings matched each other blow for blow. They diverged away and flew head-on to attack each other. They both flew up as Celesta X launched a volley of pink blasts at his direction. Omega X evaded the incoming blasts and even batted a few aside.

Omega X dove right back on the ground and looked up as Celesta X descended. She unleashed a pink beam through her right hand.

"_**Holy Beam!**_"

He countered, firing a blue beam to counter hers. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_"

The siblings' beams impacted with full force and matched each other. Neither Omega X and Celesta X were willing to give in. Then, they exerted more energy into their attacks, igniting a bright flash of light that consumed the entire area they were fighting on.

As the light seemingly faded, Omega X walked forward to their beds whilst carrying an unconscious Celesta X on his back. He lied Celesta X on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Before leaving her to rest, Celesta X instinctively shot up and gasped, startling him. Omega X smiled as Celesta X sat up heavily breathing.

"Tai... I... I'm sorry for holding you back. You could've been getting stronger yourself..."

"Are you kidding? Thanks to you, I think I've strong than I can be. It's _you_ I want to see improve."

"Right, but what if... I can't get stronger than you?" Celesta X sank her head, looking seemingly dejected.

Omega X nodded dismissively. "Don't think so negatively, sis. You're doing great! Just hang in there! These last months are going to be much more straining." He said while sitting beside his sister and putting a finger under her chin. "Will you be ready?"

Shaking her head, Celesta X regained her high spirits. "I am. Sorry for doubting myself."

"Get some rest. We've got more work tomorrow."

As he closed the curtains behind him. Celesta X lied back in bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was jumbled with mixed emotions involving their training. She wondered if it were ever possible to ascend on a level past what her brother has achieved.

Celesta X quietly vowed. "...I won't let you and the others down, Tai."

Omega X did manage to catch what she mumbled. _And you won't. Everyone will be surprised with what they'll get. _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Abandoned Garage/9:23 PM**_

Instead of reconvening in the Digital World, the group led by Metalla X arrived at an abandoned garage established as an outpost for the group to meet and for BlackWarGreymon to be repaired in secrecy. Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Simms gathered outside to greet Metalla X, Angemon X, TK, Patamon, Keke & Sam carrying BlackWarGreymon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon.

"Guys!" Sora greeted the assembly. "Sorry about that, but X insisted you guys come here instead."

"It was last minute, but since you brought BlackWarGreymon we can examine the critical damage he's taken," Simms addressed to them. He approached Keke and Sam while checking over BlackWarGreymon's face. "Ok, bring him in."

"Right!" Keke and Sam replied as they loaded BlackWarGreymon into the garage.

"BW, it's really you," Simms mumbled as he turned an analytical eye to BlackWarGreymon.

"My goodness! I didn't realize it, but Keke looks taller!" Izzy exclaimed as he noticed Angemon X and Metalla X turning back to normal.

Tentomon hovered right over Dimitri and Faith, examining them closely. "Indeed, you've gotten taller and gotten quite buffer, Dimitri!"

"You think so? Thanks for the compliment," Dimitri replied modestly.

"Mimi would go crazy if she saw you and Matt as you are now," Izzy said as Yamato walked away with Gabumon. "Ok... I take it that's not Matt right now."

"Nope, it's been Yamato ever since we left the Room of Time," Dimitri glared darkly to Yamato.

"We saw what happened, guys," the Bearer of Love looked solemnly at the group.

TK quickly asserted. "Yeah, Virus completely dominated. None of our Digimon put a dent on him."

"All because of Yamato's ego!" Davis shouted. "He let that freak absorb Sonja!"

"But, weren't you the one to destroy the control?" Ken reminded his friend, making Davis even more of a fool to make any accusations.

"I'd say you both botched our only attempt to prevent Virus from becoming a digital god," Izzy promptly stated.

Both Davis Veemon sunk their heads, realizing the truth was harsher than they believed.

"Anyway, Yolei and Hawkmon will be arriving here shortly, Ken. I'll need your expertise along with Yolei and Sam to repair the damage BlackWarGreymon received."

The Bearer of Kindness nodded sagely. "You can count on me, Izzy."

Inside the garage, Keke and Sam placed BlackWarGreymon on a large table after putting a sheet over it. They examined the damage to BlackWarGreymon's head.

"How badly damaged is he, Sam?"

The purple-haired teen carefully prodded BlackWarGreymon's right half of his melted face. Though BlackWarGreymon felt no pain, he wondered if he been real if he'd be suffering with half of his face missing. BlackWarGreymon turned his head after Sam finished preliminary examinations.

"He's going to need new Chrome Digizoid armor to replace half of his face. His internal sensors are also in need of repairs."

Keke nodded. "I see."

At that moment, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, and Wormmon walked into the garage. Upon seeing BlackWarGreymon, Yolei was slightly taken aback by the dark Artificial's presence and cringed at the grisly sight of his melted face. Nonetheless, Yolei sucked it up and walked alongside Ken.

"BW, we're going to get your repaired, old friend," Sam said with reassurance to the BlackWarGreymon.

"BW, that's a name Sonja and Jax referred to me as... it's my name shortened."

"We used to call you BW. That's who we used to call you by in another world we once protected," Keke said. "Don't you remember?"

"Memories are coming back to me. I seem to remember you two and all the Digi-Destined... yet... the identity of one young man hasn't fully returned."

Keke and Sam turned toward each other, recognizing to who BlackWarGreymon was alluding. Keke walked out of the garage until she stopped when Izzy and Tentomon passed by her. She joined Sora, TK, Davis, Yamato, and the others outside.

As Izzy and Tentomon closed the garage behind them, the Bearer of Knowledge joined Sam, Yolei, and Ken with making thorough examination of BlackWarGreymon. Izzy turned on the light in the garage and checked on the Artificial's melted face.

"Yep, head damage and half of his face melted," Izzy nodded, stating the obvious while Tentomon hovered over BlackWarGreymon.

"I conclude we'll need to get Chrome Digizoid and create a replica of the other half of his face. We can easily replace the side that Virus seemingly melted off."

"Good call, Ken," Yolei concurred with the former Digimon Emperor. "We've got 10 days to fix him up."

"It's doable. We can finish him up by the time Virus' event takes place," Sam said.

"About that..." Izzy added before Sam cut him off.

"Let's just get to work, guys."

With that, they further analyzed BlackWarGreymon's body and made their own assessments regarding his overall condition. BlackWarGreymon shut his one good eye and shifted to sleep mode until more vague images of the young man he referred to earlier freeze framed and flashed.

_It's him again! I wonder... is he in this world?_

xxxxx

Outside of the garage, Dimitri, Keke, TK, and Davis recapped all that occurred leading up to Virus' shocking announcement. Mimi, Palmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Joe, Gomamon, Tike, Kara, and David came exactly the same time Izzy and Tentomon did. Tai and Kari's parents were transported back to their apartment thanks to measures from X and Simms.

"Why would Virus even bother with a tournament?" quizzically pondered Cody. "Sounds like an obvious trap to me."

"I sure don't trust him!" Armadillomon added.

"Sheesh, he hasn't even hit TV yet and I'm already getting anxious," Joe said, folding his arms around himself.

Gomamon chuckled. "This just means we can sing some songs for ten days. Right?"

"You're not helping, Gomamon."

"Aw, Joe. I try!"

Palmon shook her head, rolling her eyes. "How can you joke, Gomamon?"

"We know Virus has no interest in conquest," TK stated. "We can rule that out."

"As far as I'm concerned, the Artificials never delighted in conquest like Myotismon or Burizalor," Dimitri addressed the group. "They take more pleasure in spreading chaos and fear. That's the purpose of this tournament of his. It's propaganda to spread fear amongst the masses."

"On top of that, he wants to fully test out his complete power," Keke stated. "Believe us. Virus has been very subtle with his new power. I believe he intends to go all out when he fights Omega X."

Upon hearing the mention of his rival, Yamato scowled and openly scoffed. "Feh."

Mimi nodded dismissively in disapproval. "Matt, c'mon now." She turned toward Dimitri and Keke as she embraced them. "I'm just glad you two came back safely! You had me worried!"

Dimitri and Keke returned a hug to their mother while Faith flew over to Palmon.

TK stood clenching his fists, reaffirming his decision on using the Room of Time. Patamon noticed the look of determination etched on his face.

Even Davis noticed the uneasiness from TK.

"TK?" Patamon blinked as he looked up to his partner. "You really mean to use that room?"

"No doubt about it. If Kari could become an Ascendant, I can, too."

"TK, are you sure you want to go through with that?" Sora asked the determined preteen.

"That's going to wait, TK," Yamato openly interjected against his younger brother. "I said I'd go in first. You and whoever else can wait."

Davis whirled around and knelt down, whispering to Veemon. "Shoot, guess we're gonna have to wait, pal."

"Shoot!" Veemon mildly cursed.

"Hey, guys," Tike announced. "We just announced the order of who will go into the room."

Kara continued. "First, BanchoLeomon go in for a day. Then, the next day, it will be Yamato and Gabumon ."

David added on. "After him, it will be Tike, Kara, and I. Then, Dimitri and Keke have their turn. Then, after that, whoever else needs to go in."

"I'll use the room after Dimitri and Keke!" TK declared.

"TK, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cody tried talking his friend out of his mindset.

"I've made my decision, Cody. I... I must invoke my Crest's full extent," TK said, placing a hand against his chest.

Patamon nodded with determination. "I'll help you become an Ascendant, TK!"

"And I'll use the room, too!" Davis exclaimed.

Joe gaped. "You, too, Davis?"

"Why not? I ain't about to let TK pass me up!" Davis declared.

Veemon asserted. "Same here!"

"Then, we have a lot of work ahead of us, guys," Sora said as everyone but Yamato nodded altogether.

Dimitri concurred with the Bearer of Love. "Sora's right! We have 10 days left. Let's make good use of it. I just hope Tai and Kari yielded some excellent results from their training."

Listening to the others carry on their conversation, Yamato sat down in isolated as he looked up to the dark skies.

"All right, Virus. Whatever you've got in mind, this tournament of yours better be worth."

xxxxx

_**December 22, 2004/7:34 AM**_

The next morning, Virus glided across thousands of kilometers from Tokyo. On his chest an array of different colors flashed and emblazoned on his chest. Each colored light had the nine Crests, including the Crest of Kindness. The power of these copied Crests invoked a power that allowed Virus to slip through between the Real and Digital Worlds. He opened a portal and entered it. He found himself in the Digital World and descended near a village full of Pagumon.

"Hmm, perfect. This is an ideal spot," Virus smirked, surveying the vicinity.

Unbeknownst to the devilish Pagumon, a greater evil was about to make his presence known. Their fiendish pranks would swiftly come to an end by a glowing ball of light forming inside Virus' hands.

"For the ring, I'll need to make it bigger than the one used for the old tournaments."

_**Shoom!**_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

With a mighty god-like hand, he leveled the entire Pagumon village with a large blast and laid it into a massive wasteland.

"Next."

He swiftly pivoted to his right and noticed a large rock face. He utilized telekinesis to lift the gargantuan rock off the ground and waved his fingers, carving the giant rock into a large white square.

"I figured the Digital World would have some quality rock and I was right."

Then, as his eyes glowed, he used eye beams to carve out the edges and finger beams to carve through the square, cutting it down into over a hundred tiles. He motioned the tiles and waved his hand across, sending the tiles over to the ground. As the tiles landed, a ton of dust was thrown up as the ring was firmly pieced together. It stretched across 40 feet in length and 20 feet in height. Virus hovered closer and inspected the ring, checking the finer details of his work.

"Eh, it's a little vanilla, but I'll work on the details later and relocate it to a better venue," the bio-Artificial smiled as he turned to the direction where he opened the portal. "Now to get the word out to the viewing public!"

With that, Virus hastily opened the portal and returned to the other side to broadcast his tournament for both worlds.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/11:30 AM**_

Gathered near a television, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Cody, and Armadillomon waited for Virus to make his announcement. Tike, Kara, and David were outside training on the rooftop. Jun barged right in and saw the group amassed around the television painstakingly flipping through the news stations.

"What's going on? Why are y'all been so quiet?" Jun blinked as she saw the Digi-Destined staring toward the TV. "Oh shoot. You're using the TV and I was going to watch my soaps."

"Jun, we've got bigger problems than your stupid soaps!" Davis snapped as he tried controlling himself. He noticed Cody nodding his head to his direction. "Look, it's hard to explain..."

"What? Another Digimon attack? Please that's not hard to believe," Jun said.

TK sighed with exasperation. "It's bigger than just you usual Digimon attack. I have a bad feeling it's going to be a whole a lot bigger than the Odaiba Fog Incident."

"You're serious...?" Davis' sister was taken aback.

Veemon turned to Davis. "Did he say what channel he's be making his announcement?"

"Nah, Dimitri and Keke didn't say when he made his stupid announcement."

"So, we're just flipping through random channels for nothing?" Cody pondered.

Armadillomon added. "I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere, right?"

"My dad works at Fuji TV. I just hope Virus doesn't wind up there," TK said, flipping through channels. His eyes were becoming tired out from seeing different channels. "Ugh, this is so nerve-racking."

Jun walked over and sat on the couch. Folding one leg over her lap, she watched the boys going through every channel.

"Oh, you boys..." Jun muttered under her breath. "What I could do with a Digimon... I don't even know how I'd handle being a Chosen like y'all."

xxxxx

Over on the roof, Tike, Kara, and David sparred rigorously before their inevitable Room of Time training. Tike lunged at David and went for a kick. David countered. The boys quickly traded blows as Kara sat on the sidelines, waiting to make her move. As Tike and David locked up for a minute, Kara flew in and caught them with Ki blasts in their faces. Tike and David fell back, kicking the Ki blasts into the sky where they exploded.

"Nice try, sis!" Tike said, sticking his tongue at her.

Kara playfully smirked. "I'll get you next time."

"Guys, does the whole tournament and Virus' new look seem familiar to you?" Davis, being the inquisitive little boy he was, asked his two friends.

Tike nodded. "Yeah, back when we faced the Digital Warlord. We remember telling you about it."

"Only this time we're going to be better prepared!" Kara declared. "We have to work to become Ascended Ascendants like Yamato, Dimitri, Keke have."

"Sis is right. We have the Room of Time to train in and you'll be helping us out, David."

"I hope so," David said as he put his hand out. "Let's buckle down hard and work our butts off!"

Tike and Kara put their hands over David's. "And work hard to become Ascended Ascendants!"

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Music Hall/11:46 AM**_

Meanwhile, over in the local music hall, Dimitri, Faith, Mimi, Palmon, and Keke settled down near a television in the backstage. Yamato and Gabumon were in the background, staying in isolation while waiting for the likely global announcement Virus planned to broadcast.

Dimitri leaned back, reflecting back to Virus' announcement. "He's supposed to be making his announcement soon."

"What makes you even think he'll show up on a TV station?" asked Palmon.

"He warned us he'd be making an televised announcement," the time traveler proclaimed.

Keke concurred. "And he seemed very adamant about it."

Mimi just shook her head and turned toward Dimitri. "Son... I mean, Dimitri..."

"Yeah, Mimi?"

"I wanted to ask you something about the future. Have I raised you well during the horrible period you've had to endure?"

"Treated me like any good mother would. You and another woman raised me well. In fact, I had two mothers. You were the one to teach me good manners and be respectful to my peers. My second mother trained me to be an efficient warrior since childhood."

Upon hearing about this 'second mother', Mimi, Palmon, and Keke were curious to delve more into his background. They crowded near him and Faith.

"Who's this second mother of yours?" Keke inquired. "She must've been something else to train you since childhood."

"Well, I had my uncle TK train me, too. I learned the ways of the warrior from these two. First of all, uncle TK was an Ascendant and even helped fight alongside me for a while against those Artificial monsters. As for my second mother, she was a queen of a women's warrior race of Digimon. They were called Digi-Amazons..."

Keke blinked. "Wait, I've heard about them! X told me their queen is named Athenamon. Would she be your second mother?"

Nodding, Dimitri finally confirmed. "That's right. After all the Chosen but my mother and uncle TK perished, they were taken to a new sanctuary. Lady Athenamon agreed to take them in and it was during that time my mother was pregnant with me." He faced Mimi, who sat still and listened to his story. "Athenamon and her Amazon sisters were adamant against men living in their territory, but took great exception with TK and I. Shortly thereafter TK would leave to train and harness the Ascendant powers that my father gained before."

Yamato was overhearing Dimitri in the background, though naturally said nothing while the time traveler continued his story.

"My mother finally gave birth to me on one fateful night. Lady Athenamon held me in her arms and declared I'd be the one to change the future. I was the shining beacon of light to extinguish the darkness the Artificials brought to the worlds. The Amazons became my family. I considered them my mothers, aunts, and sisters. However..." He eyed Mimi and smiled toward her direction. "You and Lady Athenamon were the ones to nurture me to be the young man I am today. I have both of you to thank. I couldn't have asked for better mothers than you two."

As she got misty-eyed, Mimi wiped her tears and smiled proudly, not only for Dimitri but her future self.

"Mimi is still alive in your time, right?"

"Yeah, but uncle TK met an unfortunate end at the hands of those monsters," Dimitri gritted his teeth and almost seethed. He quickly calmed his fury and pat Faith's head, making him purr lightly. "Uncle TK passed the power of his Crest of Hope to me. I became Hope's wielder and as he passed in front of me... my fury let out and I became an Ascendant."

The ladies were shocked in silence. Even Yamato was conveying emotion when he heard his brother's future counterpart died a hero's fate.

"Shortly before I first came to to this time, Lady Athenamon arranged one last test. I was to go to a temple where the Holy Sword was sealed. This was the weapon I used to cut Burizalor in half."

Keke nodded. "I remember and that sword broke against Sonja's arm."

"Yeah, I didn't think that'd happen, but anyway... the final test was for me to face the evil Medusamon and her children. I was to fight without Faith and my Crest, the sources that make up my Ascendant power. With all the training I accumulated from Lady Athenamon and her sisters, I fought off Medusamon's children. Then, I was able to overcome the odds and grab the sword. I turned it against Medusamon and cut her head off."

"Just like Perseus," Yamato spoke out, surprising everyone in the room.

"Well, well, you finally speak!" Mimi openly teased Yamato, folding her arms. "Why not join in our family conversation?"

Yamato snorted and turned away. "Hn. You're pestering the boy. Go on with your story."

Dimitri chuckled. "Like I was saying, I cut Medusamon's head off and returned with the sword in hand."

"And Medusamon's head?" Palmon asked.

"The sisters collected the head and have it sealed in one of their holy shrines," Faith replied.

"Once I was bestowed the sword, Lady Athenamon made a final act. She transferred her powers and knowledge over to me. I not only wield Ascendant powers, but the power of Lady Athenamon. After she passed her power over to me, Lady Athenamon lost her power and became a normal human. She named one of her trusted sisters the new queen and departed to live a new life in the human world."

"She's really just a human now?" Keke asked.

"In my time, she is and I haven't seen her since. I hope she's doing well, but I figure she'd be living in isolation somewhere. Who knows? But, I hope to see her again."

Mimi added as she leaned back on her chair. "I wonder if our Athenamon is aware of you being here."

"Who knows? But, if she's anything like my Athenamon, she will have good foresight and know of my existence."

"Sorry to change the subject, but what about this Karin girl?" Keke interrupted and shifted subjects over to another one of Dimitri's personal relationships.

Dimitri slightly blushed and smiled modestly. "Sh-She's a friend I made during my childhood."

"Yeah, a _friend_, sure," Mimi teased her future son.

"She started out as a spirit..."

This quickly hushed Mimi as her curiosity piqued even more while he delved more into this back story.

"Initially, she was like my guardian angel. As I grew older and after my uncle died, our relationship became that much closer. She comforted me through the hard times. I learned she was able to dimension shift from another world. One day, she returned with a physical body. For the first time, I was able to feel and touch her skin. She was no longer a non-corporeal spirit."

Keke immediately asked. "Did she help you in any fights with the Artificials?"

"Not, but she did save me on a few accounts and prevented me from taking extreme measures. She was out for my well being and said I had a greater purpose one day. She was right."

"Karin, why does that name sound familiar?" Mimi wondered. "That sounds like the name of one of Tai's close friends... she died..."

"Must be a coincidence," Keke shrugged. "So, Karin is called Sailor Sedna? She's like one of those Sailor Senshi from the _Sailor Moon_ anime?"

"Yeah, she told me she was the leader of a group called the Kuiper Belt Senshi. These Senshi only exist in the world she came from."

Curiously wanting to know more, Mimi was the next to throw another inquiry. "And the Senshi from the TV show exist in that world?"

Dimitri nodded in response. "Yes... but I can't say much beyond that. I can only tell you... Sedna is able to dimension hop into different worlds and comes by to visit me."

"Man, Dimitri, you sure are a man of surprises," Mimi giggled as she pulled him into an embrace. "But, I love you for that. Thanks for coming here to warning us about these androids and for bringing us closer."

Keke concurred. "Likewise, I'm proud to have a brother like you. Now, all we've got to do is prepare and stop Virus at all costs!"

"And we will!" Dimitri declared as he gave the girls a look of reassurance. He meticulously eyed Yamato from the corner and scoffed. _And hopefully you'll be up to speed when we all use the room of Time, dad. _

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Abandoned Garage/12:15 PM**_

Back in the garage, the once abandoned facility was teeming with a group of Chosen and helping hands repairing the damaged BlackWarGreymon. Izzy, Yolei, Ken, and Sam worked almost round the clock on BlackWarGreymon. Gennai installed a CAT Scan machine to scan over the dark Artificial. Joe checked the CAT Scan and viewed the machine's 'skeleton', which displayed a layer of metallic 'bones'. X and Simms stood in the background, watching quietly. Sora, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon were on the opposite of the room.

Joe tried to zoom in on BlackWarGreymon's x-ray image. "I know I'm studying to be a medical doctor, but I've never had to examine a machine before."

"He's not completely machine. This big guy does have a heart," Sam said.

Yolei added. "Metaphorically speaking, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

Ken, however, believed him. "If he was able to put up a fight against Virus, it's not hard to believe, Yolei. Machines usually follow their program accordingly. For a machine to make a choice..."

"You called him BW with such familiarity. It's like you know him," pointed out Izzy.

Nodding, Sam affirmed. "I do."

"It's because BW"s memories haven't fully been brought out," X announced as he walked over to BlackWarGreymon's side. "BW? Can you hear me?"

Slowly turning his head, BlackWarGreymon acknowledged the masked man. "...you..."

"You were created from Dark Towers. Correct?"

"Affirmative. One hundred Dark Towers gave me life and Datamon modified me with extra implements."

"And did you rebel against him?"

"He deemed me too dangerous and sealed me in my stasis chamber. I was locked up for a while until Jax and Sonja freed me from my imprisonment."

"Yet you didn't attack any of the Digi-Destined."

BlackWarGreymon replied. "Negative. I was programmed only to terminate Tai Kamiya and Agumon."

Yolei glanced over the blueprints based on Jax's design. "Well, we can't use these. They're useless since this guy was built differently from those two." She quickly discarded the blueprints and put them on a table.

"You're not a real Digimon then," X said. "But, as far as I'm concerned, you're as real as the Digimon you see across the room." He pointed over the garage as BlackWarGreymon scanned Biyomon, Wormmon, Gomamon, Hawkmon, and Tentomon. "To me, you're every bit as real as they are. And I know your memories are resurfacing."

"Yes... I am recalling everything... including the people I fought alongside with, including a young man that resembled Tai."

Upon hearing this, the room became silent when BlackWarGreymon unveiled this piece of information.

"Resembled Tai?" Sora blinked in befuddlement.

X, Simms, and Sam knew who this 'individual' BlackWarGreymon alluded. X placed a hand over BlackWarGreymon's forehead.

"May I, BW?"

"Are you going to scan my mind?"

"Yes, now, relax."

Complying with the masked watcher, the Artificial relaxed and allowed him to probe his mind.

xxxxx

_**BlackWarGreymon's Mind**_

X concentrated as he found himself inside BlackWarGreymon's consciousness. The mind resembled a spacious dark desert with endless white sand and black skies. He looked around and saw BlackWarGreymon sitting alone. As X tried to approach him, a face of Datamon appeared before him and barricaded his path.

"_**Going somewhere? The BW you knew is gone! He is my slave to do my bidding!**_"

"You're wrong! Leave BW's mind now!" demanded X.

"_**BlackWarGreymon, what will you do? Rejoin these pitiful friends of yours or continue to make my vision for a bleak future a reality? Make them pay, my BlackWarGreymon! Destroyed them all!**_"

BlackWarGreymon stood from his seated rock and grabbed his head, bellowing in excruciating pain. "GAAAAHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"BW! RESIST! RESIST, OLD FRIEND!"

"_**DON'T BE TEMPTED BY THESE MEDDLERS, BLACKWARGREYMON! YOU ARE MY CREATION! DON'T GIVE INTO THEIR DEMANDS! DESTROY TAI AND HIS DIGIMON! YOU STILL HAVEN'T FULFILLED YOUR MISSION!**_"

"No! I won't listen to you anymore... I will... be... FREE TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" BlackWarGreymon shook his head and resisted, lifting both arms over his head. "If I ever face Tai, it'll be for my own satisfaction! Not for your own twisted ambitions!"

Datamon's face contorted with terror and openly pleaded. "_**NO! BLACKWARGREYMON! STOP! YOU DARE BETRAY ME LIKE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER HAVE?**_"

"If they can resist you, then I can, too! I will ensure that Virus perishes and with it... the bleak future you wish to bring to these good people!"

"_**YOU WILL REGRET THIS...!**_"

"I have no regrets for what I'm going to do!" BlackWarGreymon bellowed as the red ball of energy grew over his head. "_**TERRA DESTROYER!**_" He flung the massive red ball toward Datamon and watched it blow away the evil mastermind from his mind.

"_**NOOOOO! AUUUUUGH!**_" Screamed Datamon as he vanished for good, leaving X alone with BlackWarGreymon.

X nodded, smiling behind his mask. "Well done, old friend. Now have all your memories returned?"

BlackWarGreymon answered, glancing over his hands and Dramon Killer claws. "...I remember all. Thank you, X."

"And do you remember _him_?"

"The young man who looks like Tai? Yes..."

"Good, but let's keep that between us. Although, I have a feeling Tai already knows..."

"About?"

"Who I am. Now, that doesn't matter. We have to stop Virus and prevent the apocalyptic future that ravaged Dimitri's world from happening to this timeline. Will you help us?"

BlackWarGreymon nodded and accepted. "I will... so as long as I get one good fight with Tai and VictoryGreymon."

"That can be arranged somehow. Anyway, welcome back, _BW_."

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Garage/12:25 PM**_

Withdrawing his hand from BlackWarGreymon's face, X walked back. The two exchanged looks as Sora walked up to him.

"X? What happened?"

"It's ok. I was able to bring a peace of mind to BW," the masked man turned toward Sam, Izzy, Ken, and Yolei. "You guys continue working diligently. We'll have the Chrome Digizoid armor to reconstruct and modify BW."

"You heard him, guys. We have work to do," the Bearer of Knowledge said as he and the others quickly returned to working over BlackWarGreymon.

"Thank you, X..." BlackWarGreymon mumbled, causing the masked man to give him a thumbs up.

"Good to have you back, old friend."

Sora looked between X and BlackWarGreymon's friendly exchange. "Is there something I'm missing."

"I'll tell you later, Sora. Let's give them room to work, ok?" X addressed Sora and the Digimon. "What we need to do is wait for that monster's announcement. When it comes..."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/12:55 PM**_

The Odaiba district was ever so peaceful on this winter break. Christmas was approaching and shoppers went in a frenzy to get gifts for their families. However, the spirit of the holidays was about to be dashed by a certain individual, who didn't share their holiday spirits.

As he glided over Odaiba, Virus moved at blinding speed and coasted over the streets, bringing some calamity to a once busy district. People panicked and ran at the sight of the bio-Artificial gliding over past them. Then, something peculiar caught Virus' eye. He viewed the Fuji TV Station next to the Daikanransha Ferris wheel. A devilish smirk adorned the Artificial's face as he jetted toward the building. He landed right in front of Fuji TV Station's entrance and walked right throwing, sending a shock wave that blasted the entrance down. Shards of glass scattered across the floor. Workers quickly hollered in terror, which brought much delight to Virus, and fled from the facility.

Two female receptionists cowered with fear behind their task as the creature approached them.

Virus smiled and politely asked them. "Excuse me, ladies, where can I find the global broadcasting room?"

The receptionist with the long red hair pointed up, stuttering nervously. "U-Up in... Studio D... the very top level... sir."

"Ahh, is that so? Thank, you miss."

With that, Virus flew up into the air and went through the ceiling headfirst. However, he went through with ease and reached the the second floor, interrupting a broadcast of a J-Drama episode. Naturally, the actors and film crew panicked with terror as their cameras caught live coverage of Virus.

And this quickly broadcasted on channels across the country, including the homes of the Digi-Destined.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/12:58 PM**_

"GUYS! IT'S VIRUS! HE'S ON THE TV!"

As Davis called for everyone, Tike, Kara, and David joined in with the others in the apartment. Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Tike, Kara, David, and Jun watched tensely as Virus appeared on the channel the J-Drama show he interrupted. The bio-Artificial wore that same smug and conniving look, which was viewable up close on the camera.

"So, he finally shows himself!" TK exclaimed. "I think my dad is working at the station today! Damn...!"

Jun demanded. "Who or what is going on here?"

"You'll see soon enough, Jun," Davis said.

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Garage/12:59 PM**_

The only available television they had showed Virus passing through the next floor. Those present stopped work over BlackWarGreymon and watched the television, which showed live footage of Virus.

"There's that conniving jerk," Yolei remarked as she saw his smug look.

Sora walked close net to X. "...it's like he said he would do."

"Just can't believe he's going through with it," Biyomon said.

X, Simms, and BlackWarGreymon intently focused on the television screen.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Music Hall/12:59 PM**_

"It's Virus!" Palmon cried out as she pointed to the television screen brought in by one of the backstage crew.

Alarmed, Yamato, Gabumon, Dimitri, Faith, Keke, Mimi, and Palmon huddled close to watch the screen.

"Damn him..." Dimitri scowled and gritted his teeth.

Mimi shuddered with dread. "Ugh..." She quickly turned toward Yamato. "Hey, doesn't your dad work at that station?"

"Matt's father does..." Yamato growled as he was immediately turned off by Virus' smug look. "Pfft, you show off!" He angrily barked toward the television, conveying his obvious disdain for the bio-Artificial.

Matt even interjected in Yamato's mind. _'That bastard better not blow up that station! Dad has to get out of there!'_

_Yeah, but what am I do? _scowled Yamato.

Palmon flipped through other channels, including a cooking show, a pro wrestling auditions program, and even educational children's show featuring hamsters. Virus went through all those studios and interrupted their programs whilst making his ascension to the top floor. On the top floor, the national, global, and international news programs were prominently broadcasted.

xxxxx

_**Fuji TV Station/Floor 4/Studio D/1:00 PM**_

"And we conclude this noon's broadcast. Stay tuned for later this afternoon as we..."

_**Ba-Boom!**_

A dark-haired male anchorman was thrown back as his broadcast table was blown away. The film crew panicked with terror as Virus emerged through the hole. Amidst the sea of crew people, Matt and TK's father, Hiroaki Ishida, was shocked at the sight of Virus.

"Hiroaki! It's another one of those 'Digi-men' as you called them!" one of his crewman pointed to Virus.

Hiroaki gaped in aghast. "...it's Digi-_mon_... and this thing... could it be that creature that wiped out those local populations recently?"

As the anchorman tried to flee, Virus seized him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Tell me. Is this Stupid D?"

"Ye... Yes...!"

With that, Virus dropped him and let the scared man crawl away in terror.

"...help... call security!"

Virus would have none of that and fired a warning beam, blasting the floor next to the anchorman.

"No doubt Matt and TK would know what this thing is," Hiroaki muttered as he glared intently at Virus, who immediately and easily took over the broadcast.

All terrified eyes in the studio fell on Virus, who calmly turned and faced the cameras filming him.

"Are those cameras rolling? Good, because today I have an important global announcement that will change the fate of many worlds."

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/1:02 PM**_

_Kari... Kari..._

Celesta X stirred in bed as an image of herself outlined by a mysterious white light covered her.

_Child of Light... you mustn't fail..._

_They're all counting on you._

Came the haunting lady's voice, which Celesta X became familiarized with. It was the same entity that possessed her during the adventure on Spira. It was the same light that gave her the initial boost to become an Ascendant. Now, the same voice was reminding her of her purpose.

"...you..." Celesta X muttered as she struggled to sleep in her bed. "What do you want?"

_Your friends and your brother are all counting on you. You are the key to turn away the darkness. You are the reason Dragomon wanted you in the first place. Your light was the instrument that allowed you to escape his realm. However, you must delve further... delve further and harness the full extent of the light to balance the darkness! _

"But, I already did... and it was... too much. Please, don't go...!" Celesta X shot up and screamed, her face covered with sweat. "NOOO! DON'T GO! TELL ME WHAT I-!" She abruptly paused and surveyed her bedside, finding herself in her bed after another long day of training. She took a deep breath and crawled through, parting away the curtains whilst watching Omega X meditating. She closed the curtains and sat down, mulling over what the entity said to her. She had her doubts of ever going _that_ far to surpass her brother. _I nearly lost my mind when I pushed myself that far. Can I ever push myself that far just to surpass Tai?_

"KARI!"

Celesta X gasped as she quickly slipped under the covers and feigned sleep. Omega X walked in to check on Celesta X and saw she was asleep.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Omega X smiled as he closed the curtains. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "I won't be long, Kari. Just a few more weeks and we're done."

Curling up in her bed, Celesta X smiled and nodded. "...I wonder how TK, Davis, and the others are going to react when they see me like this?" She noted her chest slightly grew out and grew a few inches in height. Her once short brunette hair was now blonde and past her shoulders with spiky trims around the edges of her face. "I can't wait to be in my own bed." She closed her eyes and slept, anticipating her return home.

xxxxx

_**Fuji TV Station/Floor 4/Studio D/1:04 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**News of the Cell Games**_**)**

Facing the cameras capturing him from different angles, Virus addressed the views worldwide with a tinge of politeness.

"Good day, viewers. I'll be interrupting your regularly scheduled programming briefly to bring you some delightful news! I understand it's the holiday season and you've been delving into the holiday spirits, but I'm here to bring you a little more extra flare to the otherwise stale holidays. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Virus. I'm sure you've all heard of that monster that slaughtered all those civilians in the local towns a few days ago. I am that monster. Only now I've evolved and grown more powerful."

Upon hearing this, everyone in the stupid became spooked, realizing this was the same monster responsible for the countless deaths and leaving a trail of ghost towns behind him.

Hiroaki was confirmed of his suspicions. "I knew it."

"I thank you and the Digimon I consumed for all the bio-energy I required. Rest assured, I don't need anymore. As for the wonderful news, nine days from now, on the 31st, at noon, I'm initiating a battle tournament called the _War Games_. I've prepared a ring and the venue will take place northwest of Tokyo. It's in a spacious outskirts in the middle of nowhere. Unlike the Digital World's battle tournaments, all Digi-Destined and Digimon will only fight me..."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/1:06 PM**_

Davis, TK, Cody, Tike, Kara, David, Jun, and the Digimon were drawn to the announcement as Virus continued his terrifying broadcast.

"_**Feel free to have as many on your side. You will fight me one on one. The next opponent will take over after the first has lost.**_"

Jun freaked out. "Is that the thing you've guys been dealing with?"

Davis clenched his fists. "This jerk has the nerve to treat us like we're inconveniences!"

Tike added. "One on one, eh? I kinda dig that."

Kara frowned. "It should be two or three on one if he's so sure of himself."

TK angrily stared toward the screen. "Besides being perfect, he's become that more arrogant."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/1:06 PM**_

BanchoLeomon, Gennai, and the four Sovereigns laid their eyes on the viewing orb, displaying Virus' television broadcast.

"_**Thus the greater number of competitors you assemble, the bigger your advantages. Even I might get fatigued after many rounds.**_"

xxxxx

_**Fuji TV Station/Floor 4/Studio D/1:06 PM**_

As crewmen and security carried the anchorman off, Virus continued on. "The rules are mostly the same as the Digital World battle tournaments. You lose if you surrender or if a part of your body touches the ground outside the ring. You'll also lose if you die... though I'll _try_ going easy on any weaklings."

xxxxx

_**Colorado Springs**_

Virus' broadcast reached airwaves across the world in no time. International broadcasts were on edge while the bio-Artificial's message spread.

Amongst the International Digi-Destined, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon watched the broadcast.

"_**When I'm the last one standing, and I will be the victor, I intend to kill every single human and Digimon.**_"

Subsequently the other International Digi-Destined tuned in to Virus' announcement.

xxxxx

_**New York City/Times Square**_

The New York Digi-Destined amassed together and viewed the live broadcast that reached their side of the world.

Those present were the following: Michael & Betamon, Phil & Flarizamon, Maria & a Centaurumon, Lou & Tortomon, Steve & Frigimon, and Tatum & Airdramon.

"_**I'll even hunt you all down methodically... each and every single one of you aren't safe.**_"

xxxxx

_**Paris, France**_

Catherine and Floramon sat together in the dining hall to observe the broadcast. They were terrified like the masses across the world.

_**I'll watch your faces contort with fear.**_"

xxxxx

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

Rosa and Gotsumon sat together with the family viewing the villain's announcement.

"_**I welcome any and all who think they've got what it takes to beat me.**_"

xxxxx

_**Hong Kong**_

The Poi Brothers and their Octomon partners watched their television, receiving Virus' message.

"_**Observe for what you're up against.**_"

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Music Hall/1:07 PM**_

Clenching his fists, Yamato darkened his glare and gritted his teeth. "Bastard! Don't you even...!"

"No, he can't be planning to-!" Dimitri exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**Fuji TV Station/Floor 4/Studio D/1:07 PM**_

Virus put his hand out behind him and fired an energy blast.

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

_**Boom!**_

The discharged blast went through the wall behind him and hurtled several kilometers in the distance. A bright light lit up in the distance and ignited an explosion that wiped out a large mountain. Everyone in the TV station felt the tension as their faces contorted with terror, which brought a smile on Virus' face. Hiroaki pushed through his crew and tried to call his sons.

"C'mon, Matt... TK... pick up!"

Virus lowered his hand and evilly chuckled. "If you don't want to turn out like this, you'd better find that one savior who is willing to fight me." He pivoted his view back on the camera and smirked. "Now, let the games begin. Remember, nine days." He quickly took off through the collapsed wall that destroyed and flew back to the venue where the proposed War Games was established.

**(End theme)**

Amidst the sea of terrified people in the studios, fear spread across Tokyo, Earth, and the four Digital Realms. In little time and less than ten minutes, the news of the War Games spread like wildfire.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/1:08 PM**_

"This guy's arrogance knows no bounds!" Cody said with anger in his usually calm tone.

Armadillomon concurred with his partner. "Tell me about it, Cody!"

Shaking his head, TK's face contorted with passionate fury. "H-He intends on killing every human and Digimon if we don't beat him!"

Davis quickly turned to Jun, who Virus inspired fear into like many others. _Jun. And I bet she ain't the only one flipping out over this! _

"Just who could fight that thing now?" Veemon said.

"Us!" Tike declared as he nodded over to Kara and David.

TK quickly asserted. "Me, too! Come hell or high water, I will use Room of Time and became an Ascendant!"

"Same here! I'm not letting you pass me up, TK!" The Bearer of Miracles vowed.

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Garage/1:09 PM**_

Turning away from the television, X saw the mix of angry and terrified looks on his friend's faces.

"Just who does he think he is? He intends on challenging every Digi-Destined?" Yolei expressed her disdain for the creature's announcement.

Ken shared her sentiments. "His arrogance is even greater than Yamato's."

Sam replied. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Sir," Simms addressed X, who was standing by Sora's side.

Sora muttered as X walked away. "X, can you tell me if Tai and Kari will be ready."

"They'll be out soon," X reassured the Bearer of Love as he and Simms exchanged words. "...I see. So, it's almost time? Good to know."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Music Hall/1:10 PM**_

As he kicked a chair away, Yamato walked off and gave himself some space to cool off.

"Ugh, this is terrible!" Keke cried out after shutting off the broadcast.

"Matt!" Gabumon hurried over to the angry blond-haired teen.

Mimi blinked as she approached Yamato. "Where you going, Yamato?"

Yamato glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Where else? I'm going back to that damn room again. I can't sit still until I've finally beaten that cocky bastard."

Dimitri, Faith, and Keke immediately turned toward Yamato and Gabumon preparing to leave.

"Hold on, Yamato! Don't forget us!" Keke called out.

Dimitri shouted. "We're coming with you, too!"

Mimi beckoned over to Dimitri and Keke. "Guys, how about I give y'all a haircut? That way your hair don't get in the way."

Dimitri and Keke exchanged glances as they nodded to Mimi's offer.

Yamato scoffed and turned away. "Hn. You know where you can find me then."

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/2:00 PM**_

Back in the room, Omega X and Celesta X came into blows for their final sparring session. Both were greatly on par with each other. When they leave the room, they will be given word about the War Games, a game-changing event that will determine the fate of many worlds.

xxxxx

Virus' broadcast instilled Earth's and the four Digital World's populations with overwhelming terror. Earth immediately lost faith in the military and police. Earth had no faith in its heroes... except for the original Eight Odaiba Chosen and the New Generation Chosen. They were the same young heroes that united to defeat Myotismon twice. The Digital World certainly hasn't forgotten the Chosen that turned away the threat of the Digital Invaders, Apocalymon, and Burizalor.

Who can turn back the threat of Virus? The answer lie in two young heroes now preparing for the announced War Games.

The Kamiya siblings: Omega X/Tai Kamiya and Celesta X/Kari Kamiya.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Training Complete! Omega X Faces the Competition!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The War Games is coming! Get ready, guys!

BlackWarGreymon has finally regained his full memories thanks to X. But, BW still intends to fight Tai and Agumon. That could occur prior to the War Games.

And look. International Chosen cameos. Don't expect them to do much. Just wanted to throw them in there to remind y'all they do exist in this series.

Nothing else to say, but our heroes are buckling down and getting ready for the next nine days.

Anyway, send a review and see you on the next update!


	84. Training Complete! Omega X Sizes Up!

**A/N: **On the heels of the War Games announcement, the Kamiya siblings finally leave the Room of Time. In addition, Omega X confronts 'Perfect' Virus prior to their inevitable showdown!

Oh, and my birthday is on Saturday. Just wanted to get that out before the show.

Anyways, showtime, folks! Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 84: Training Complete! Omega X Faces the Competition!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/2:15 PM**_

It's been no more than an hour and a half since the world shattering announcement. Virus' live television broadcast sent shockwaves across both worlds. Amidst the sea of chaos that subsequently followed, people stopped shopping and fled for the most remote areas. Even the vast majority of the Digimon in their world fled into hiding. However, their efforts were nothing short but futile as they attempt to make themselves less of a target for Virus. Humans and Digimon alike fled in terror as the most dangerous villain ever to cross both worlds has surfaced to threaten the existence of their peaceful livelihoods.

But, a group of heroes prepare to stand united to confront the evil bio-Artificial.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/2:20 PM**_

Gazing on from the balcony, TK, Patamon, Cody, and Armadillomon watched as the masses filled the streets and traffic flooding the local area. They were witnessing chaos in their world not seen since the Digimon World Incident a year ago.

"Gee, just when you think these people be used seeing something out of ordinary," Patamon remarked, viewing the masses panicking like there as no tomorrow.

Cody concurred. "It was just a year ago when we had to deal with that Digimon global crisis." He leaned forward and mused. "I wonder if the International Digi-Destined caught Virus' broadcast."

"They mostly did, Cody," TK replied quickly. "Matter of fact, it, they're probably in the same position as we are. They're wondering how they can help us out."

"What can they do?" Cody wondered. "No knock against them, but they wouldn't make a difference against that monster."

Armadillomon nodded. "That's for sure. That's like a bunch of little Indians trying to tangle with the big chief."

"Nifty analogy. Did you make that up?" Patamon said.

"Yep, just thought of it now."

"Oh, brother."

"Guys!" Davis beckoned over to his friends as he and Veemon stormed onto the balcony. "Just got a message from Dimitri, they're waiting back in Azulongmon's realm!"

Tike, Kara, and David walked past Davis and Veemon.

"Let's go! Besides, I heard Tai and Kari might be coming out!" Tike quickly added.

Upon hearing this, TK, Cody, and their Digimon partners couldn't pass this chance of seeing Tai, Kari, and their partners.

"Tai and Kari? Well then, let's move!" TK approved as he and group headed over to use Davis' computer.

"Wait, Davis!" Jun called over to her brother and his friends. As she bolted over to Davis' room, she saw they were pulled right through the computer. She blinked thrice before gaping wide. "Uh... shoot... why do I always get left behind like that...?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/2:25 PM**_

Upon arriving near the sacred sanctuary, TK and Patamon stormed ahead to led the group on. Suddenly, Davis stopped where he was going. Veemon and David turned as they faced a seemingly dejected Davis, who just lost any drive to keep going. Everyone else stopped and turned to notice Davis holding them up.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Tike demanded.

TK noticed Davis hanging his head. "Davis? Something wrong?"

Cody noticed a somber demeanor from his friend. "I've never seen this side of him before."

"Davish? C'mon, what's wrong?" Veemon said as he tugged his partner's left arm.

David prodded the preteen's side. "Davis? C'mon, we're going to see the others. They're waiting for us."

"I get it," TK stated as he walked over to Davis. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed Davis. "This is about that Artificial you let you, right? This is about her!"

"Son...Sonja... I let that monster take her..." Davis murmured sadly. "If I hadn't been so stupid... I should've used the remote and shut her down! But..." He clenched his own fists and grabbed TK's hand. "But, I didn't... I couldn't go through with it! I suddenly developed feelings for her, ok? There I admit it! Sure, I'm not completely over Kari, but... Sonja is every bit as cute as Kari!"

Armadillomon blinked. "That's why you been down?"

Withdrawing his hands, the Bearer of Hope seemed to comprehend Davis' intentions. His facial features softened a bit as Davis let his arms hang by his sides.

"It's my fault Virus achieved his complete form."

"No," TK gritted his teeth, slowly letting fury consume him again. "It's not. It's Yamato's. He deliberately wanted a better fight and went to great lengths to let Virus absorb her, even attacking his own son! My brother was barely able to stop him... you had better intentions and wanted to see her to safety." He quickly turned away as he tried to contain his anger. He took a few relaxed breaths and essentially cooled off. "Sorry, I shouldn't fly off the handle like that. It's just been a stressful few days..."

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Davis snapped as he, too, calmed down and nodded. "Sorry. Listen, I know you've wanted to use that room."

"And you intend to do the same, Davis?"

"You bet! I'm going to become an Ascendant and do what I can do help the others out!"

David smiled as he sensed Davis' spirits being lifted. "Now that's the Davis I know."

Tike stomped his feet. "Guys! Unless you want to get left out, you're probably gonna miss out on seeing Tai and Kari!"

Kara added. "Right! Let's go! I don't wanna get held up like this!"

"Sorry, guys," TK smiled toward the twins as he pivoted his view back on Davis. "Well? How about it? For now, you can keep your mind off what happened. I bet you're curious to see if Tai and Kari changed much!"

Nodding, the Bearer of Miracles regained his confident exterior and grinned. "Heck yeah! Let's go! I want to see Tai and Kari, especially Kari!"

Cody chortled to himself. "Well, at least Davis is back in high spirits."

"And he's better off that way," Armadillomon replied.

"Let's go check 'em out!" Veemon declared as he and Davis raced behind Tike, Kara, and David.

TK walked slowly with Patamon, Cody, and Armadillomon. His eyes back on Davis momentarily as the notion of becoming an Ascendant crossed his mind more than ever. He reaffirmed his vow to invoke the full powers of the Crest inside of him and bring out the Ascendant potential that he longed to unleash. With the Room of Time made available, TK wanted nothing more than to be on equal grounds with Tai, Yamato, Dimitri, Keke, Sam, the kids, and now Kari.

xxxxx

Once TK and Davis' group reached the central quarters, they saw X, Simms, BanchoLeomon, Yamato & Gabumon, Dimitri & Faith, Keke, Sora, and Biyomon amassed near the Room of Time sanctuary. Tike, Kara, and David stormed ahead to meet with X. TK, Davis, Cody, and their Digimon approached Dimitri, Keke, and Sora.

"They're not out yet?" asked TK.

Sora nodded in response, sighing deeply. "No. They have an hour or so left until one full day since they've entered."

"Unless they plan to go another year?" Cody wondered.

Catching Yamato snorting at Cody's inquiry, Keke rolled her eyes."I doubt Yamato would anything to ruin his _plans_."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to put a damper on Yamato's plans, huh?" TK said with scathing sarcasm. He motioned over to Yamato and noticed him turning his back to the group.

"They have about less than three hours left," Simms confirmed to everyone present.

Dimitri replied, sitting on the steps leading to the Room of Time entrance. "We've got time then."

Yamato scoffed irritably with arms folded. "I won't be surprise if those two take up more of my time. This will take them more than 24 hours."

BanchoLeomon coldly interjected, becoming irked with Yamato's insensitive tone. "There's no rush. We have nine days until the event. You can afford to wait longer."

"Besides, it hasn't even been a day since you, Dimitri, and Keke entered the room. You should rest a while longer and let BanchoLeomon go in first."

Being unable to accept this, Yamato retorted as Gabumon tried to calm him. "Don't even waste my time. No one but Ascendants can handle that room, but if it will amuse you then be my guest, lion. I'll take the remaining eight days with Gabumon."

BanchoLeomon replied with a sardonic grin. "Always the arrogant one, aren't you, Yamato? No one can spend more than 48 hours in the Room of Time total."

"Oh? Is that a fact? And what if Gabumon and I choose to occupy the room?"

"Then, the exit will disappear and you two will be trapped in there for _eternity_," Simms simply put it best and clarified for everyone.

Upon hearing this, Yamato was promptly silenced as he sneered and turned away. Gabumon shook his head dismissively and decided to withhold any comments.

Dimitri quickly added, trying to lift his father's spirits. "But, we can still spend 20 hours. That isn't too bad."

Keke nodded. "Yep. We have plenty of time to work even harder."

Suddenly all the Digimon and warriors sensed the two intensely high energies materializing out of nowhere. All eyes quickly turned toward the Room of Time passage. Deep silence filled the entire vicinity as all eyes were on the presences advancing toward their obvious direction. X, Simms, BanchoLeomon, Yamato, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David painstakingly eyed the passageway where the two energies were emanating.

"...could they be done?" Sora whispered as she faced the sanctuary corridor.

"It's definitely Omega X!" Tike said.

Kara nodded. "And I can sense Kari, too!"

Yamato was just as befuddled as the others. "B-But, why this soon? It hasn't even been a full day."

Once again, a short interval of silence followed as all eyes were directed to the corridor. They heard the footsteps approaching closer. Everyone present watched as a set of boots stepped forward. Then, another set of boots tapped the steps. Those present watched in silence awe once Omega X and Celesta X came into view. Seeing the Kamiyas in their Ascendant forms was surreal for those present. The group, especially TK and Davis, were swiftly taken aback by Celesta X, who they didn't recognize right off the bat. But, as they gazed closer, they recognized her face. Her other features made her almost unrecognizable to those present.

Contorting his face, Davis' mouth and eyes widened. "K-Kari?" _Oh god... oh... god... is THAT really the Kari I know?_

Both Omega X and Celesta X's battle armor gear were worn down after their year long training. The Kamiya siblings quietly surveyed the sanctuary and noticed everyone attentively had their eyes on them.

Celesta X definitely went through the most changes. From first glance, none could recognize her. Her new defining features as an Ascendant included golden hair, the emerald eyes, and new battle attire. Having been gone for a year according to the room's flow of time, Kari grew a few inches as she was now as tall as TK. Her chest evidently grew out a little behind her cracked armor. Her figure was even slightly modified for battle, but more lithe and streamlined than Omega X.

"...wow..." Tike and Kara gazed in awe at their mother's new Ascendant form.

"That's really you, Kari?" Cody exclaimed as his mouth hung.

"What...? Yamato, Dimitri, and Keke are still here?" Omega X observed the three aforementioned Ascendants. "I can sense Virus' Ki has gotten stronger. You guys couldn't even beat him? What else has been going on?"

As Omega X and Celesta X advanced, they didn't shake off the fact their friends were looking over them.

BanchoLeomon bemused toward Celesta X. _Kari and Gatomon were able to do it? Astonishing... her power... is greater than I imagined. _

"TAI! KARI!" Sora cried out as she ran up to hug them. "You had us all waiting! Don't ever do that!"

Omega X chuckled nervously and pat his girlfriend's back. "Thanks for the concern, Sora."

"KARIIIII!" Davis cried out as he ran up to Celesta X.

Celesta X turned as Davis threw his arms around her. TK walked over as he immediately hugged her after Davis finished.

Wiping away childish tears, Davis adorned a giddy smile. "Y-You really changed a lot, Kari."

"Kari, so, what do you go by now?" TK inquired.

Celesta X smiled. "Celesta X." She quickly pulled TK and Davis into a hug, letting tears falls down her face. "I'm so happy to see you two again!"

Just then, Yamato carefully noted a distinguishing feature regarding the Kamiyas. _What in the world happened to them? They're obviously Ascendants, but I don't sense high power from them. It's like... this is their naturally standard states!_

"This is incredible, you two," Dimitri addressed the Kamiyas as he walked up to them. He turned to Kari. "How does it feel?"

"Well, I feel pretty normal," Celesta X said, blushing.

Keke blinked. "_Normal_, you say? You do look like you're in full Ascendant form." She approached Celesta X and keenly assessed her energy. _Amazing! There's not even a high level of power emanating from her. He must've taught her and himself how to suppress their powers while maintaining their states. Could they've learned how to master their Ascendant forms?_

_Keke and dad's noticed it, too. I wonder..._ Dimitri inferred whilst eyeing the Kamiyas and probed their Ascendant powers. _Were these two able to learn something my father, sis, and I failed to find?_

_Just as I was hoping for. Well done, Kari. _X mused as he walked over to Omega X and Celesta X. "Congratulations, you two. Well done."

"Thanks, X," Omega X acknowledged the masked man's praise.

"It's only fitting my teachings can be passed from one student to another."

Omega X chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Doesn't it feel good being an Ascendant like the rest of us, Kari?" Tike asked as phased in front and hovered around Celesta X.

Kara added as she flew over next to Celesta X. "Bet you can't wait to find out to help us fight Virus."

"Speaking of which, could you guys mind filling us in?" Omega X asked as he glanced to everyone amassing around him and Celesta X.

The masked watcher nodded. "Sure thing."

xxxxx

Less than ten minutes after full explanation passed, Omega X and Celesta X were filled in on everything leading up to their Room of Time departure. Omega X and Celesta X sat together, eating bowls of noodles while listening. Setting his own down, Omega X adjusted his new fighting gear and flexed his arms out.

"So, that's how it is then?" Omega X said as everyone faced his direction. "Thanks for the update on the situation, X."

"No problem."

The Bearer of Courage furrowed his brows and firmed his resolve to fight. "Looks like we've got a big fight in our hands. This War Games tournament sounds like it'll be exciting."

"Exciting?" Sora was bemused with his comment.

As she set her empty bowl down, Celesta X stretched out her body in her new casual gear: a pink Chinese-styled short-sleeved shirt, white pants, and pink slip-on shoes. Lifting her face, she came into eye view with TK and Davis. She smiled and stood in front of them.

"So, you're now also part-Gatomon?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. What do you two think of the new me?"

TK replied earnestly. "I like it. By the way, how rough is the Room of Time?"

"Pretty tough. Why ask?"

Davis and TK's hardened their expressions to as gave Celesta X, which befuddled her momentarily.

"What do you guys have in mind?" Celesta X raised an eyebrow. She quickly gasped when it became obvious what they were intending to do. "Wait, you mean... you two seriously want to use..."

Meanwhile, Omega X finished fastening his attire and heard Yamato approaching him from the corner.

"Talk. Do you think you can topple Virus, Tai?"

Omega X responded with uncertainty, but maintained his calm exterior. "No clue. I haven't seen him since he changed the last time. I'm going to have a look right now."

"Tai, wait!" Dimitri quickly beckoned over to Omega X, who attentively faced him. "Be careful."

"And just get a better assessment of what you can from this monster," X advised his former pupil.

Sora added. "And don't pick a fight with him right now."

Nodding, Omega X placed two fingers over his forehead and focused, disappearing with his Instant Movement.

_**Shoom.**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:45 PM**_

Standing in solitude in the most remote section outside Tokyo, Virus put the finishing touches to the War Games arena. He established 20 foot tall columns that were situated on the four corners of the ring. Smiling, the proud bio-Artificial was content with his work.

"Yes, that should do..." He stopped abruptly, sensing the arrival of his most...

_**Shoom.**_

...desired opponent: Omega X.

Omega X made a grand entrance after teleporting into the ring.

With his back fully turned to him, Virus _graciously _welcomed the Ascendant. "I take it's you, Taichi Kamiya."

"Obviously."

"Here we stand on the arena where the War Games will commence. This event will be grandiose and it will determine the fate of many worlds in nine days. What do you make of it? I put a lot of work into the fine details."

Omega X didn't seem awestruck to say the least. "Looks really plain to me if it's for our big showdown."

Glancing over his shoulder, Virus pivoted his head and greeted him with conniving grin. He fully turned his whole body and faced Omega X. Immediate silence followed and the skies suddenly darkened. They stared right at each other akin to gladiators set to clash in a historic battle.

Spilling out from the darkened skies, lighting struck near the ring. Energies from both warriors forged a massive dome that seemingly materialized over the War Games arena.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Lightning flashed in the background. Neither warrior were fazed by the thunderous bolts blasted the perimeters near the ring.

Omega X quickly ended the brief silence. "I take it this is your _complete_ form?"

Virus replied nonchalantly. "Correct."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Abandoned Garage/2:48 PM**_

Still hard at work, Izzy, Ken, Sam, and Joe worked the whole morning and mid-day continuing modification repairs on BlackWarGreymon. Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, and Hawkmon dropped by with snacks from Yolei's family convenience store to feed themselves and the Digimon. The Digimon were gathered in a corner chowing down on snacks, observing their partners working rigorously around the clock.

"I wonder if BlackWarGreymon really is on our side," speculated Tentomon.

Wormmon finished biting down on a Twinkie. "Who knows? But, I think we can trust."

Hawkmon quickly pointed out. "Yet, he hasn't seen Tai and Agumon. Those two are his primary objectives to terminate, right?"

"But, X said he recalibrated BlackWarGreymon's programming," Gomamon said. "But, I wonder if he still wants to fight Tai and Agumon? Maybe he does? Maybe he doesn't?"

Palmon asserted as he picked up a cup of ramen. "Hmm. I hope he doesn't have any intentions to though."

Mimi sat down in a chair, listening to the Digimon's conversation.

"Whew, lucky for us, BlackWarGreymon helped us fight Virus," Ken said whilst checking a monitor scanning the Artificial's cybernetic brain. "Look at this. He's got information solely based on Tai and Agumon, including Tai's persona information and even his home address. Datamon made sure this Artificial would be the ultimate assassin and to go to such great lengths to kill Tai."

Yolei picked up a piece of sandwich and bit into it. "Datamon sure kept himself busy making these androids."

"Well, if you were hell bent on revenge for destroying the Dark network, you'd want to build the best possible weapons to eliminate that enemy," the Bearer of Knowledge aptly pointed out for Ken, Yolei, and Sam. "Believe us. We know the kind of monster Datamon was."

Suddenly, Sam dropped an instrument from his hand and looked up to the roof inside the warehouse. The Digimon stopped eating as they seemingly felt a Omega X's power from afar.

"Sam? You ok?" The ginger-haired teen asked the young warrior.

Sam frowned as he raced outside and probed Omega X's Ki, but he also picked up in Virus' power.

"SAM!" Yolei called out as she and Ken ran outside to stand by their son's side.

"The skies are suddenly darkening," the Bearer of Kindness noticed and pointed to the darkened clouds that reached as far as Tokyo.

Palmon, Wormmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Hawkmon went outside the warehouse. They, like Sam before them, felt the intense vibes emanating from the War Games venue.

"Guys?" Mimi looked over the Digimon and Sam amassed together. "You sense someone, don't you?"

Izzy asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Omega X. Tai and Agumon are finally out of the Room of Time!" Sam confirmed, broadening his smile. "Awesome power, Omega X."

As their suspicions were confirmed, the Chosen were greatly relieved to learn Omega X left the Room of Time.

"So, Tai and Agumon are finally out," murmured Ken.

Izzy smiled. "About time, you guys."

"I'm curious to know how much Kari's changed!" Yolei exclaimed. "She spent a whole year in that room. Correct?"

Mimi folded her arms and sank down next to Palmon's level.

"Omega X is such an incredible guy, Mimi."

"Why am I not surprised? Just like my son and Yamato."

Inside the warehouse, BlackWarGreymon slowly opened his eyes as his scanners probed Omega X's Ki. He turned his head and sat up, observing the group assembled outside the facility.

"This incredible power... Omega X has far exceeded what I calculated before."

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:50 PM**_

"I'll fight in your War Games," Omega X confirmed his placement in the event. "Until then, don't you spill any blood under my watch. Got it?"

Virus responded with a reassuring albeit conniving smirk, which seemingly didn't faze the Ascendant.

"This will be a good fight."

With that, Omega X utilized Instant Movement and vanished from the ring, leaving Virus back in solitude.

"Finally, Taichi Kamiya. The War Games will be far more exciting than I hoped to be."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/2:50 PM**_

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X teleported back in the sacred sanctuary as everyone hurried over to him.

"Tai!" Sora called out as she and Biyomon approached his side.

"What do you think, Tai?" queried Dimitri. "How do you stack up?"

"I'll tell you. I really didn't expect Virus to get that much stronger," Omega X confirmed his assessment based on the bio-Artificial's power. "I won't have a better judgment when he really cuts loose."

TK nodded. "And...?"

Davis added. "What else?"

"I won't know for sure until I try, but based on what I saw of him... I _don't_ stand a chance."

When hearing this from Omega X of all people, deep silence fell on the entire group. If nothing more, they felt great distress after realizing their best bet against Virus proclaimed his inability to be on par with the bio-Artificial's complete power.

"You're kidding..." Davis and Veemon gulped.

Tike chuckled. "You're jerking our chain here, right?"

Kara replied. "Yeah, this is just to get us in suspense."

David narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something, right?"

"No, I'm _dead_ serious," Omega X blinked whilst modestly shrugging his shoulders.

Dimitri sighed deeply. "So, he's that... powerful. Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"Then use the Room of Time then," X suggested as he faced the Room of Time sanctuary. "There's still plenty of time for people to use the room if they need it."

"Count me out," Sora said as she backed away. "I don't think Biyomon and I would keep up."

"I'm definitely going in!" An adamant Davis declared as he and Veemon stood side by side.

TK asserted. "I'll be taking a turn and using the room, too."

"I decided that I would go in first," BanchoLeomon openly declared to Omega X. "After me, then Yamato and Gabumon go in next. Dimitri, Faith, and Keke can then go in next. After then, Tike, Kara, and David. Then, Omega X, you and Celesta X can use it again."

Yamato interjected, catching Omega X's attention. "And this time I won't have distractions. I'm intent on surpassing you for sure, Tai."

The masked watched addressed Omega X. "So, how does that sound? Then after you and Celesta X, TK and Davis can take turns after each other with their Digimon. Sound like a good plan?"

Celesta X faced her brother, who wore a calm and collective smirk despite the distress weighing heavily on him. "Tai?"

"Nah, we'll pass up the offer," Omega X replied to everyone's shock. "Kari and I will continue training out on Earth. We'll definitely manage these nine days."

"WHAT?" BanchoLeomon bellowed upon hearing Omega X's dismissal to use the Room of Time.

X narrowed his eyes and reproached Omega X. "Tai, you really mean this? I do strongly encourage you and Kari to use the room again. It'd be beneficial if you do."

"I made up my mind."

"But, you two have another day left you can use before you've expended all your time left."

"Well, it's pretty tough in there even when you're doing leisure things," Omega X said, taking on a peaceful demeanor and staying calm as he could be. He was well aware his friends were surprised with his self-assured exterior. "It's better if I just rest my body."

Cody blinked. "Rest your body?"

"Heh, well, I didn't peg the great Taichi would admit defeat to the rigors of this room," chortled Yamato, calling out on Omega X's easy proclamation.

Omega X turned to Yamato and addressed him. "Maybe, but there comes a point where over stressing your body is just torturous. That's not what I'd call training. I am a better condition athlete, after all. Anyway, you guys can use the room all you want. Some of y'all probably need to improve, especially you, Yamato."

"What was that?" Yamato barked. "Are you implying you've far exceeded me by many miles?"

"Uh-huh, by a lot."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Giving Yamato a vague smile, Omega X shifted toward everyone and addressed them. "Well, good luck, guys! We'll see y'all before the tournament." Leaving everyone in question, he turned toward Celesta X and nodded. "Ready to head out?"

"Um... yeah..." Celesta X modestly nodded.

"Wait, Kari!" TK quickly beckoned to the now 'blonde' girl. "Are you coming back here?"

"I'll bring her back, guys," Omega X reassured TK and the others. "I'm taking her down to see mom and dad. Oh, X..." He quickly motioned over to X and Simms. "Can I borrow you two for a few?"

X and Simms turned to each other in puzzlement. Shrugging, they walked right up to Omega X and Celesta X. Omega X amassed the three next to him and teleported using his Instant Movement, relocating them back to the Digital World.

"What's he need X and Simms for?" Davis tried to question the Ascendant's motive.

TK slightly furrowed his brows. "Tai, why is you feel so composed when you admit Virus' strength is greater. You've got to be bluffing, man."

Cody turned an inquisitive eye to Yamato, who seemed more agitated with what he was flat out told by Omega X.

"Ol' Yamato sure ain't taking it well," Armadillomon said in his thick Texan accent.

_Why is Tai acting so calm? He has to have a plan in mind. That's what I want to believe._ Cody mused as he sat down, over analyzing the situation like he usually does.

xxxxx

_**Continent of Server/Desert/2:58 PM**_

_**Shoom.**_

"Here we go."

Celesta X, X, and Simms backed away as they gave Omega X room.

"What's the meaning of this, Tai?" Simms demanded, unaware of the Ascendant's intentions.

Omega X clenched both fists and took on a stiff posture. "I honestly never seen anything like that guy. Virus is exactly what he is: the perfect being."

"But, you seem rather calm," X addressed. "Did you make some amazing discovery while being in the Room of Time?"

Laughing modestly, Omega X answered the masked watcher. "Haha! I guess so!"

Celesta X turned an inquisitive view to her brother and reflected to every instance in the room. _Is Tai being serious? I was with him that whole time._

"X, admit it, I know you've got a pretty good idea how strong Virus is."

"Sure. He hasn't shown his full power yet. I can make an estimate."

Omega X nodded in approval. "Compare us then. I'm going to cut loose." With that, he tensed his whole body and invoked the internal power billowing inside him. And like a calm before the storm, the coming storm finally came full blast.

xxxxx

_**Azulongmon's Realm/3:00 PM**_

"Something's caught my eye, guys," Sora stated from her own careful observations. "This goes to you Ascendants, but doesn't it take a great deal of effort to maintain the Ascendant forms? They sure looked composed to me."

Biyomon folded her wings and added. "What's their secret?"

"They were in complete Ascendant forms," BanchoLeomon clarified. "There's no question about that. However, it seems they've trained to maintain those forms naturally."

"We could do that if we tried our best," Tike said as he and Kara nodded in agreement.

David added. "Yeah, piece of cake. I hope."

Dimitri responded to BanchoLeomon's analytical take on the situation. "Does that mean they're able to unleash some kind of another major transformation?"

"Foolish kid," Yamato snidely remarked. "Have you not been paying attention? They made the decisive choice to make that their combat state. If they're able to adapt, they'll definitely minimize the strain on their bodies in the battle."

Keke couldn't help but agree. "Dad's got a point, Dimitri."

Dimitri sank his head and nodded. "I suppose."

_No doubt about it. Tai, you've got some strategy in mind._ Yamato said in deep thought.

Suddenly, everyone in the sanctuary felt the entire dimension rattle from a heavy spike of intense power from the Digital World.

"W-What is this power?" BanchoLeomon exclaimed as he and everyone were nearly knocked off their feet.

Dimitri gasped. "It's Tai!"

As he was slapped with another dose of cold reality, Yamato realized he had greatly underestimated his rival's power.

xxxxx

_**Continent of Server/Desert/3:02 PM**_

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The mighty Ascendant bellowed a resounding roar, followed by tremors that rattled hundreds if not thousands of kilometers of their surroundings. The more power he expelled, the wider the golden column of light became as it whirled around him, sweeping pounds of sand across the Continent of Server.

Celesta X and X stood their ground, bracing themselves from Omega X's quickly power-up. Simms was the only one trying to hang on for dear life as he lied on the sand, trying not to get swept away by the push of Omega X's rising power.

"That's enough, Tai! You're going to blown away the whole continent!" Simms shouted for his dear life.

With that, Omega X gradually powered down and suppressed the power he unleashed. The escalating winds that picked up diminished as the sands fell to the ground. Simms stood whilst dusting himself off.

"G-Give us a little warning next time, Tai," the older man suggested as he dusted his pants off.

"Well, X? That was half of my power," Omega X stated. "How do I measure compared to Virus?"

"T-That was half your power?" A flabbergasted Simms exclaimed. "Well, you never cease to astound me."

Celesta X was astonished with her brother's demonstration. _What? That seriously can't be Tai's full power!_

"So, how do I compare to Virus, X? No use to keep me in suspense."

X managed a small laugh. "Oh, Tai. You crack me up. Ok, you do know you ask the most difficult questions." He concentrated and probed this former protege's overall power as Simms and Celesta X watched him. He stopped and confirmed his reading. "This is purely conjecture on my part, but hate to say it... Virus is still a force to be reckoned with."

Simms gulped upon hearing this from the watched. "T-Then Virus truly can't be stopped...!"

However, Omega X just laughed like nothing mattered, much to their shock. "Ha, I thought so! I _was_ right! Thanks, X!"

"Uh... sure?" X blinked in befuddlement.

Celesta X's face contorted in disbelief as she overheard her brother admittance to his power state.

"Kari, let's get home to see mom and dad," Omega X said while putting a hand on Celesta X's back.

Celesta X meekly nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

"Thanks again, X. We'll be coming back to the sanctuary later!"

_**Shoom.**_

Both Omega X and Celesta X vanished after the former used his Instant Movement, leaving X and Simms beyond to truly question Omega X's vague motives.

"I must say... Tai isn't the Chosen he used to be."

X fell into deep meditation and mused in thought. _I told him the honest truth. He's nowhere near Virus' full strength, but he... seemed... too content for my liking. Maybe he's in denial, or maybe he does have a plan in mind. Tai, whatever you've got in mind... let's hope it's worth it!_

xxxxx

_**Azulongmon's Realm/3:05 PM**_

It was a surreal moment for the others back in the sanctuary. Everyone, from BanchoLeomon to Yamato to even the Sovereigns, were astonished with the power they felt from Omega X. They turned around as a portal seemingly opened behind them. X and Simms returned into Azulongmon's realm.

"_**My word. You two were right up close to Omega X!**_" Azulongmon boomed, overwhelmed with what transpired. "_**I understand his power is greater than we imagined.**_"

"Who's? Omega X's? Certainly, but it's still not anywhere close to Virus," X basically repeated what he told the Ascendant.

Zhuqiaomon grunted. "_**To think Ascendants have already surpassed us Sovereigns...**_"

"Nah, don't sell yourselves short," the masked watcher stated. "You still have your sovereignty."

"Which may not last should Virus triumph," Simms warned him. "Remember, if he wins the War Games, every human and Digimon is disposable in his eyes."

Sora quietly approached X and tried to get his attention. "X..."

"Sora, you must've felt that," X said.

"I didn't feel his energy, but I did feel the sanctuary rattle. If that's all the power Omega X can put out, and he's still inferior to Virus... I don't want to imagine how strong that guy is."

BanchoLeomon promptly stated. "They're both monsters. Omega X has transcended a level beyond what any Ascendant has achieved."

This reality didn't set well with Yamato as he angrily gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

TK turned toward Yamato and noted his irritably. "No doubt Yamato is not taking this well."

Dimitri and Keke both nodded to each other, realizing they had to work harder to get to Omega X's level.

Gabumon looked up to Yamato and muttered. "Yamato... it's ok. We can get ahead."

Balling up his fists, Yamato growled and tied to dismiss the harsh reality. _Damn that, Tai! It always turns out like this! He's always one step ahead of me! Just when I think I've caught up, he widens the gap of power between us! One day, he'll pay for leaving me out in the dust again!_ He immediately barked toward BanchoLeomon, drawing the brave warrior's attention. "BanchoLeomon, get your ass in that room! We have a long line backed up waiting for you!"

BanchoLeomon furrowed his brows and nodded, recognizing the fact it was indeed his turn.

"Let's all get to work, guys!" Tike declared.

"Right!" Kara and David said in unison.

TK had his mind on Omega X and Celesta X, especially the latter. _Kari, it was good to see you again. I mean, what a difference a year can make. I barely even recognized you. Well, if you can go through a whole year in that room... then... I'm going through what you did! I will become an Ascendant like Yamato!_ The Bearer of Hope established his own goal and hopes to achieve it before the War Games officially commence in nine days.

_And I've got to make up for breaking the control! Even if I got to become an Ascendant to beat Virus... maybe there's still a chance I can save Sonja and her bro!_ Davis made his own vow, which he hopes to achieve before the War Games.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/3:06 PM**_

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X and Celesta X were standing outside their apartment door. Before Omega X knocked, he noticed Celesta X with her eyes on the floor.

"Kari, something wrong?" Omega X queried. "If it's about TK and the others, we can go back and see them later."

"No... it's not about that," Celesta X answered, raising her eyes to her brother's level. "I mean..."

"Listen. I plan for us to rest for the first 3 days, train the next 3 days, and rest the last 3? By then, it'll be time to fight."

Celesta X seemed hesitant about their training schedule. "Will that be enough, Tai? Can we really win with little training?"

"Listen, sis. Don't worry about it, ok?" Omega X smiled as he pat her back and knocked on the door. "We've got this."

After knocking on the door, Yuuko Kamiya answered and opened the door. She was bemused for a moment until she recognized Omega X being Tai, but seeing Celesta X surprised her.

"Tai, welcome home, but who's the girl? A friend?" Yuuko gazed over Celesta X until she put two and two together. She recognized Celesta X's face and gaped in shock. "Wait... you... you're... K-Kari? My sweet Kari?"

Celesta X sweatdropped and smiled innocently. "Hi, mom."

Omega X chuckled nervously. "Heh, so, um... what do you think of Kari's new makeover?"

"Oh my god! Kari, did you dye your hair? Who gave you permission to go blonde?" Yuuko gawked as she frantically bounced around Celesta X and touched her hair. "Tai, what did you do your sister's hair?"

"I didn't do anything, mom! I swear!"

"Mom! It's ok! This isn't hair dye!" Celesta X tried to calm her frantic mother down. "It's a side effect of my training!"

The Kamiya siblings reasoning with their mother was just one obstacle they had to overcome.

However, in nine days, a greater challenge awaited them in the form of a _perfect _being.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/5:00 PM**_

Meanwhile, a patient Virus stood in this ring in solitude, standing like a statue amidst the calm winds that blew past his arena. In a mere nine days, the fate of many worlds will be determined on this venue against the Chosen's greatest enemy to date.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**An Interrupted Break! Earth's Forces Converge on Virus!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Next time, it's training and leisure time for the Chosen, but the second half will primarily cover the military converging to attack Virus.

Other than that, who knows?I'll surprise y'all.

In the mean time, send a review and a Happy Halloween to you all! :D


	85. Interrupted Break! Forces Attack Virus!

**A/N:** It's leisure time for our heroes, but where comes peace comes trouble.

Virus confronts a large military oppression and a certain 'Dark Ocean monster' has set his sights on our newest Ascendant.

Find out how this all goes down.

Oh, and this chapter (and the next) is heavily credit and inspired by YuYuGiDigiMoon Fan's awesome subplot. Read his/her latest review under the review section and you'll see why. ;)

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Dark Ocean**_

"_**Oh, Master...**_"

"_**The Child of Light's power has hit its peak.**_"

"_**Shall we collect her for you, Master?**_"

Inside the confines of a dark and gloomy temple situated on the shores of an endless black ocean, resembling a stretch of nothingness. This dark realm and the endless ocean covering it was _his_ dominion. The massive figure remained seated on the throne inside his temple. A pair of red eyes pierced through the near pitch darkness shrouding his temple domain.

"_**What is your command, Master?**_"

"_**We await your orders.**_"

"_**The activity of the chimera named Virus under low profile and his event just eight days away...**_"

"_**This is your chance to collect the one you seek. She fell out of our grasp just less than two years ago.**_**"**

The Dark Ocean lord no longer could afford letting another opportunity slip by.

With Virus taking no action until the War Games, this was his chance to collect the Chosen he's ever wanted and she would finally be his.

The Dark Ocean lord addressed to his loyalists. "_**At last, it is time. Go to the other side and bring me the Child of Light.**_"

"_**Yes, Master.**_" The dark denizens responded in unison.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 85: An Interrupted Break! Earth's Forces Converge on Virus!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/December 23, 2004/10:30 AM**_

Eight days remain until the War Games.

Realizing this wait would be excruciating, Virus still made his word clear that he'd wait until the event to take action.

However, that still didn't stop him from inspiring some fear before the War Games.

Glancing up to the skies, Virus smirked and unfolded his insect wings. "Ok, I think it's time for my warm-up exercises." He quickly jetted straight into the air and went through the atmosphere, exceeding past the sound barrier and hypersonic speed. His entire body became outlined by fiery light as he concentrated on passing through the stratosphere. As he coasted through, a devilish smirk adorned his face. _Mmhmmhmm, how fortunate that I have the cells of Burizalor and Mutalior incorporated into my being. _He already went past the stratosphere and swerved around a set of meteor rocks. He punched through a few rocks and stopped as a giant one was closing toward him. "Well now. How about I give these pitiful Earthlings a little _light_ show?" He put his hand out and stopped the massive rock. Expelling an energy blast, he blasted the large space rock and let the debris fly fast him.

The shattered debris fell toward Earth in the form of small meteors, which passed through. This meteor shower, for a short time, captivated those around the world, but unbeknownst to them this was all Virus' own doing.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/3:00 PM**_

Yamato impatiently paced back and forth, waiting for BanchoLeomon to leave the Room of Time. It had been a full day since BanchoLeomon entered and the waiting made it all the more vexing to Yamato. The miffed teen scoffed toward the Room of Time door. Keke, Dimitri, Faith, and Gabumon watched him on the sidelines, sitting together on the steps

"How long is that lion going to stay in there?" Yamato demanded. "I'm about to go in there and drag him out myself!"

Simms added. "It has been a full day, Yamato."

"Yes, and he's holding up my time!"

Yamato walked over and kicked the door, which stayed firmly intact. The wait was not only excruciating for him, but all he could think about was wiping the humiliation he received from a losing effort against Virus.

"Humph, he probably died in there," Yamato remarked. "I told you this room was only reserved for Ascendants."

Tike, Kara, and David overheard Yamato's excessive ranting while playing poker.

"Sheesh, he's been like that for the past half hour," Kara rolled her eyes, holding her cards in hand.

Tike chuckled. "Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Guys, did you hear TK and Kari are going to the beach with Tai and Sora?" David brought this to his friends' attention.

"Eh? Really? They didn't tell us anything?" The twins exclaimed.

David sweatdropped. "Yeah, Davis told me. I'm surprised he didn't join them."

"Is he still in the dumps over what happened with the control?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm surprised he decided to stay behind."

Tike turned to his sister. "C'mon, sis! We're heading to... um... did they say they were going?"

"Okinawa for some reason," David said.

"Right! Let's head over and join 'em!" Tike quickly declared.

With that, Tike and Kara dropped their cards whilst hurrying over to ask permission from Simms. The older gentlemen beckoned to Azulongmon, who opened a portal for the twins to enter, which transported them back on Earth. David checked his friends' cards and then revealed his hand.

"Ha, look at that. I had a full house," Davis smirked. "Looks like I win."

Suddenly, the Room of Time door opened as bright white light expelled its way from the entrance. All eyes turned toward the door as Yamato stopped pacing. Making an epic entrance that put everyone in silence, BanchoLeomon stepped through the corridor and closed the door behind him. BanchoLeomon's article of clothing was tattered and his body was bruised from the abuse taken after pushing the extent of his body to get where he was now.

"Whoa..." Dimitri blinked. "BanchoLeomon's gotten more stronger."

Keke nodded. "Sure has."

BanchoLeomon walked past Yamato, who turned and sneered to him.

"Huh. You look a little worse for wear, lion. Couldn't take the heat?"

BanchoLeomon said nothing and shrugged off Yamato's snide remark. He slowly turned his head as Yamato opened the door. He and Gabumon stepped into the Room of Time. Leaving them with an arrogant grin, the self-assured Yamato closed the door behind up and left them with the subtle message that he would find a way to cross the Ascendant barrier Tai and Kari somehow achieved.

Just then, X arrived through a portal after departing Earth. He noticed BanchoLeomon standing at the forefront of the Room of Time sanctuary.

"Welcome back, X!" Dimitri called over to the masked watcher.

X acknowledged Dimitri and walked over to BanchoLeomon. "I sense you've gotten stronger. Good job. I see Yamato and Gabumon are in the room?"

"They entered just now."

"I see," the masked watcher noticed David was by himself. "Where did Tike and Kara go?"

"They left to see Tai and Kari in Okinawa."

"And left you behind?"

"It's fine. I'll go down and see how Davis is doing."

"Speaking of Okinawa, I just left there. Tai, Sora, Kari, and TK are together enjoying a relaxing break. I think this is good for them. Tai did say he and Kari would only train for three out of the eight days we have left."

Simms acknowledged this and nodded. "Yes, but why is Tai so confident?"

Keke replied. "That's what I don't get either."

"Wish I knew," X sighed deeply. _But, I think I have an idea to your strategy, Tai. _

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/3:06 PM**_

Separated from the outside world, Yamato and Gabumon were back where they trained for a whole year before.

"I'm ready, Yamato," Gabumon said, rearing to go already as he raced down the stairs.

Yamato smirked evilly. "Good. Let's give it our all, Gabumon." _Watch it, Tai. Metalla X is going to overshadow Omega X when it's said and done. As for you, Virus, you'll regret giving me more time. The humiliating you gave me, I'm going to return it a thousand fold!_

With that, Yamato and Gabumon initiated their second and last Room of Time training with eight days left prior to the War Games.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Okinawa/Local Beach Resort/3:20 PM**_

On the beautiful shores of a now empty Okinawan beach resort, Omega X, Sora, Biyomon, Celesta X, TK, and Patamon set up a picnic side. After a few games of volleyball, which Omega X and Celesta X tried hard not to destroy the volleyballs, they were finished setting up their picnic.

"God, remind me never to play with you Ascendants," Sora joked as she sat next to Omega X while setting down sandwiches on the blanket.

"Hey, we tied at least," TK said.

Celesta X corrected her friend. "Only because Tai and I played on opposite teams."

Biyomon turned and noticed a few of the volleyballs the Kamiyas already blew up by accident. She sweatdropped nervously and sipped her bottled juice.

"Brought your swimming gear, Kari?" Omega X asked his sister.

"Yeah," Celesta X nodded. "They're under my clothes."

"Likewise. We can all go for a swim in the water a little later."

Sora quickly changed the subject while opening a sandwich bag. "Only eight days until the War Games, huh?"

Celesta X suddenly felt herself down regarding the forthcoming event. "Tai, should we even be relaxing like this?"

"Kari has a point," TK concurred with the female Ascendant.

"No need to worry, guys. We'll all be just fine," Omega X once again reassured them like he had been for the past two days, which albeit was still unsettling for the others.

Celesta X added. "..._just fine_?"

"What do you think we're doing? We're relaxing like we should be. Kari, didn't I tell you that we don't need to push ourselves further. We've pushed our bodies as far as they can go."

"True, but I'm just thinking of other options. I want ensure I'm ready, Tai. Am I wrong for being a little worried?"

Omega X sat down and picked up a sandwich handed to him by Sora. "Not really. It's ok if you're skeptically, but I think we'll be fine. It's not like we're going to slack off for these eight remaining days."

"I guess you're right. Sorry, Tai," Celesta X said as she reached over to get a sandwich. Then, she and TK accidentally bumped heads. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Kari!" TK said apologetically. "Here. Let me get that for you." He offered and grabbed the sandwich, unwrapping it for her. He then handed the unwrapped sandwich to his friend. "Here."

Celesta X smiled and took the sandwich. "Thanks, TK." She bit into it and nodded. "These are good, Sora!"

"When my mom found out we were going to a picnic, she offered to help me make sandwiches for us. When I told her about how big y'alls appetites would be, we spent all night making sandwiches and we even bought some wrapped sandwiches from Yolei's family store."

"Well, we are also part-Digimon, that requires double the consumption we need," Omega X said as he just about inhaled his sandwich in one gulp. "Mmm!"

TK properly sat down and looked up to the skies. "So, have you guys finished your Christmas shopping."

"Luckily, I finished mine before the Artificials arrived," Sora said.

Omega X replied. "Same here and so has Kari. Kari, we'll be taking a break on Christmas to spend time with mom and dad, ok?"

"Right," Celesta X said after taking another bite from her sandwich. Her smile seemingly faded in a more solemn look. "You know, it's been five years since we've been Chosen."

"Time really has passed us by that quickly," Sora nodded as she handed Biyomon a sandwich. "It's been five years since our first adventure."

"I'm getting nostalgic reflecting back on those times," TK said.

Celesta X sighed as she put her sandwich down. "If only it were August, we'd go to the spots where we dealt with Myotismon."

"Oh, guys, now you've got me wanting to reminisce," Omega X smiled while grabbing the radio and turning it on. "How about some music to relax the mood?"

"I just hope there are anybody working in radio stations. Half of Tokyo already left after Virus announced the War Games. Practically all I stores I checked have closed down due to the panic."

"Relax, Sora. I'll find us a station," Omega X said whilst skimming through each radio station. Finally, he found a station playing music. "See? At least there's someone working at a station."

"Who'd want to work when they know they're going to die in eight days?" Patamon raised a good point.

The Bearer of Hope concurred. "You're right, Patamon. And it doesn't help that we're in the holiday season."

"I know, right?" Omega X said. "Talk about bad timing."

Suddenly, the music shifted over to a male news reporter speaking through the airwaves.

"_**We interrupt your scheduled program for a special news report.**_"

"Ah, see? Someone's working," Omega X pointed out as he turned up the volume. "I wonder what the deal is."

"_**The Okinawan Air Force, Tokyo's army, and American military are converging to point 5, region 23, in an attempt to stop the monster called Virus. As we speak, they're about to launch a united attack!**_"

Upon hearing this, the group took this news to heart and exclaimed in unison.

"WHAT?"

Omega X snapped as he grabbed the radio. "DON'T BE STUPID, SERVICEMEN! WHAT ARE Y'ALL THINKING? YOU'RE JUST LEADING TO YOUR OWN DEATHS!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:55 PM**_

**(Cue Godzilla Tokyo SOS **_**Main Title**_**)**

A combination of a few of Okinawan, Tokyo, and American military powers closed in toward Virus' War Games venue. The bio-Artificial pierced a calm gaze toward the advancing military fleets converging toward his newly constructed ring. Seemingly unfazed by the incoming military forces, Virus had both arms folded and firmly remained stationary in his current position.

"_**We're live covering the military forces convergence on the venue where the monster will be holding his War Games. But, our armed forces alongside the Americans and allies are working together to bring Virus down! Could he be linked to these 'Digimon' that've appeared in our world? Regardless, let us all hope and pray to the gods that they prevail over this monstrosity!**_"

"Well, well, of course this was inevitable," Virus acknowledged the amassed military taking up their arms to oppress him. "The world's armed forces must prove their superior idiocy. Well, I suppose I can grant them a warm welcome." With that, he propelled himself into the air and flew over to the direction of the nearest large rock formation, which was situated northwest from the War Games ring.

The reporter spat out on his mike whilst he and his crew followed Virus' redirection. "_**And the monster has moved away from the ring! What could his intentions be? Has he finally given up and attempting a retreat? Perhaps he's realized he's outmatched by the military muscle!**_"

"SIR! HE'S RETREATING!" A soldier beckoned to his commander.

Virus landed atop the rock formation and calmly chuckled, overhearing the excessive roars from the soldiers and the reporter. "Don't be foolish. I simply don't want you jarheads to ruin my beautiful ring."

"_**WE HAVE HIM TRAPPED! READY! FIRE FIRE!**_" Came the voice of one of the commanders.

With that, the entire united front launched excessive combination of gunfire, missiles, and explosive weapons toward Virus' general direction. In a matter of seconds, the barrage of heavy explosions followed as smoke clouds covered the entire area where they seemingly blasted Virus.

_**Ba-Boom! **_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

_**Ba-Boom!**_

With each explosion after one, this went on for a few minutes as the giant smoke cloud expanded over the collapsing rock formation. The scene was very reminiscent to a Godzilla movie as the united military went all out to destroy the monster that has terrorized their peace time. Ensuring that the innocence, from families to friends to civilians, would be spared the terror Virus claimed he would inspire on everyone.

xxxxx

_**Okinawa/Local Beach Resort/4:07PM**_

"_**The united forces are unleashing an all-out assault on the monster! The blasts are beyond deafening! I've never in my life experienced anything like this! None of these brave men and women are letting up! From my vantage point, I think it's safe to say there's absolutely nothing that can survive this onslaught! Virus might as well be good as gone!**_"

Omega X, however, knew better and screamed at the radio. "Get out of there now! Your efforts are in vain!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/4:12 PM**_

The all-out assault pressed on for a few more minutes until the commanders beckoned off the continuing attacks.

"ENOUGH! HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

As every soldier lowered their arms and stopped firing, all of them panted from exhaustion following the exhilarating rush of the largest attack seen on Japanese soil since World War II.

"Ha! Now we'll see there's nothing left of that bastard!" laughed a soldier.

As the thick billowing smoke slowly dispersed from where the rock formation used to be, every soldier turned their attentive view toward the area. The commanders pulled out their binoculars to scan the vicinity. For a while, they didn't seen anything left of the rock formation, but fallen debris. However, the more area they scanned, they spotted an ominous shadowed figure floating behind the smoke. They checked again as their collective faces contorted with terror.

When the smoke cleared, Virus came into plain sight for all to gaze with fright.

Virus was completely unscathed from the collective military blasts. Not one missile, tank blast, or gunfire made a single dent to his perfect body.

"It... can't be..." A soldier looked aghast with fright.

The Japanese, Okinawan, and American troops were frozen with fear, realizing their best efforts were for naught.

Lifting his right hand in the air, Virus laughed in amusement. "Well, as they say, stupidity must go unpunished. Thank you for your services, soldiers." His glowed became imbued with intense energy as the commanders called forth a retreat. Seeing the terrified looks on the servicemen and women's faces brought a delightfully evil grin to his face.

He waved his hand down and unleashed a single energy blast that swept through the entire military like they were nothing.

xxxxx

_**Okinawa/Local Beach Resort/4:15 PM**_

"_**THE FORCES ARE RETREATING! VIRUS IS ALIVE! I REPEAT, VIRUS HAS SURVIVED THEIR ATTACKS! **_

"No! It's like nothing happened!" Celesta X said dreadfully.

Omega X screamed at the radio. "VIRUS! DON'T DO IT!"

"_**WAIT, A MINUTE! HE'S LIFTING HIS HAND! A FLASH OF LIGHT!**_"

"DON'T, VIRUS!"

Then, the feed suddenly cut off after the blood-curdling screams of hundreds of soldiers and the camera crew sent haunting chills down everyone's spines.

Omega X promptly turned off the radio and seethed. "T-That... bastard!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/4:17 PM**_

Gazing upon ruins of the united front, Virus humored himself. "Hahaha. Well, that provided a nice little warm-up."

Virus has truly left a mark that inspired global terror. The remains of ruined armored vehicles, jets, and military uniforms coupled with cracked helmets scattered across the landscape while remaining away from the War Games ring. In what appeared to be a battle the united front was preparing to win, they were quickly swept away in one blast. The haunting vibe of the 'graveyard' left a mark on the entire world. In the public's eye, the entire globe truly felt they were under attack by a threat greater than a regional one, such as Myotismon's incursion on Odaiba for a short time.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Okinawa/Local Beach Resort/4:18 PM**_

Everyone went cold after the static feed came through. It was clear what the outcome was and it truly tugged their hearts. This was just a clear example of the consequences civilians and/or soldiers would face should they attempt to play heroes against a seemingly invincible monster. The Digital World were smart not to intervene, realizing how futile their efforts would've been against Virus.

Omega X broke the long silence as he stood and turned to his friends. "Sorry about this, but you guys better head back to my place. I have to head back to ask X and BanchoLeomon something. With that, he placed two fingers on his head and teleported with Instant Movement.

"What?" Biyomon blinked.

A befuddled Sora wondered. "What would he need X and BanchoLeomon for?"

TK answered every bit as confused. "You got me there, but we better do as he says."

Patamon sighed. "I can't even eat after what went down."

Celesta X stood as she wondered what her brother intended to do."Tai, what are you planning?" _Those people didn't deserve what happened to them. That monster will pay!_

Unbeknownst to the group, a pair of gleaming red eyes observed them in the shadows behind bushes. They had their sights set on the Bearer of Light standing over her friends.

One shadowed figure said with a hiss-like tone. "_**We've got a lock on her, Lord Dragomon.**_"

The other croaked a distinguishing growl. "_**Now to separate those Chosen from our future queen.**_"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/4:19 PM**_

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X materialized in the middle of the sanctuary. Everyone present turned around and saw Omega X surveying the vicinity. X, BanchoLeomon, Dimitri, Faith, Keke, and Simms turned around to see him approaching their direction.

"Tai!" Dimitri, Keke, and Faith cried out.

BanchoLeomon turned and acknowledged Omega X. "Tai. What brings you here?"

"Yo, guys!" Omega X said. "Say, where's Gennai?"

"On Earth with Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Sam," X hastily answered.

"Hey, BanchoLeomon, did you go into the Room of Time?" inquired Omega X, pivoting his view toward the brave warrior.

"I did."

"Thought so! You look much stronger than before!"

BanchoLeomon grunted. "Look, just be frank with me, Tai. I'm much stronger, but I can't do much against Virus."

Omega X chuckled modestly. "That's a silly question to ask, man."

The brave warrior smiled and conceded. "Ha, I thought you'd say that. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I've been wondering if you're able to split those Spirian Digimon you absorbed back then. You know those two you absorbed?"

BanchoLeomon blinked. "You mean Marsmon and Mercurimon? No, sorry. When I consolidated them into my being, it was a permanent fusion."

"Hmm, I see," Omega X said as he turned toward X. "The reason I asked was to acquire some information about the Digicores. I want to use them to revive all those killed by the Artificials and Virus. X, the four Digicores you guys used back on Spira are still with the Spirian people on their new world, right?"

The masked watched replied and nodded. "Yes, the Digicores have been safely secured in their custody since we saw them depart to their new world."

"Hmm, I see," Omega X nodded as he finally had an idea ready in mind. "Then, you can point me to their new home planet and I can get there in no time with Instant Movement!"

X approved of his former protege's idea. "That's a great idea. I recently had a conversation with the current Great Elder and he informed me that the Digicores have regained their full power."

"Great timing!" Omega X said. "Then, how about I bring one Spirian with me to safeguard the Digicores here!"

"But, how will you find them?" BanchoLeomon inquired. "We don't even know what part of the Western Digiverse they could be located."

"I do," X affirmed as he turned his back to Omega X. "Just put your hand on my back and you'll be sure to locate energies akin to the Spirians BanchoLeomon merged with."

Nodding, Omega X complied and put his hand on X's back and fell into deep concentration. He probed and isolated Mercurimon and Marsmon's Kis within BanchoLeomon. He then scanned the entire Western sector of the Digiverse and finally located them.

"There! I've got a lock on them!"

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X teleported from the sacred sanctuary and left his friends bewildered.

Dimitri wondered. "Is this going to work?"

Keke added. "I hope so."

BanchoLeomon sighed. "I just never know with that guy."

xxxxx

_**Okinawa/Local Beach Resort/4:22 PM**_

Gathering their belongings, Celesta X, Sora, Biyomon, TK, and Patamon prepared to make their leave back home.

"He could've at least teleported us back," Sora sighed while picking up the picnic blanket.

TK replied as he picked up the sandwich bags and snacks. "He did look like he was in a hurry and for he him go that quickly it had to be important."

Suddenly, Celesta X probed a few ominous energies from close by and darkened her glare. This immediately drew her friends toward her.

"Kari?" The Bearer of Hope asked as Celesta X beckoned them to stay behind.

"You guys stay behind. There's something I need to see."

"Kari, wait!" TK and Patamon called out to her.

"Please, stay behind! I'll be back!" Celesta X assured them as she coasted through the air and flew over the other side of the island.

"Where is she going?" Biyomon exclaimed.

Sora groaned upon seeing Celesta X sailing off across the island. "Now she's leaving, too? Ugh, like brother, like sister! What is it with these Kamiyas?" Resisting the urge to yell, she turned toward Biyomon. "Time to evolve, Biyomon. Let's get out of here."

"Right!"

_Kari, just where are you going? I have to find out! _TK mulled silently as he drew out his D-3 and faced Patamon. "Ok, Patamon, evolve!"

"Right!"

"_**Going somewhere, Chosen?**_" Came a pair of voices tinged with snake-like hisses. "_**How about we help accommodate you?**_"

Alarmed, TK, Patamon, Sora, and Biyomon quickly whirled around to find two shadowed figures resembling hunch-backed, demonic Scubamon, whose bodies seemed to made of a black water material. Though Sora and Biyomon didn't recognize them, TK and Patamon did when they were temporarily brought into the Dark Ocean realm when Dragomon's servants tried taking Kari away. TK and Patamon quickly stepped forth, standing up against the two dark sentient beings.

"YOU!" TK menacingly growled toward the two dark entities, darkening his glare and tone.

Sora gasped and backed away. "TK, do you know them?"

"Patamon, who are they?" Biyomon directed her view toward the two dark beings.

"_**We're here to collect the Child of Light for our Undersea Master.**_"

"_**Don't interfere, Chosen. Her great power will greatly benefit our Master's desire converge light and darkness, bringing forth chaos upon your worlds.**_"

_So, that's why Kari left! She sensed these guys and went to find them! They're luring her to a trap!_ TK mulled as he immediately came back to reality and snapped at the two dark Digimon. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING KARI AWAY FROM US!" He readied his Digivice and prepared to engage the two dark Digimon. "We're going to make you talk! Patamon, take them down!"

Patamon complied, furrowing his brows. "Right!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Celesta X descended to an isolated vicinity on an quiet and empty shore. She suddenly noticed her surroundings seemingly to fuzz over like she was being in a T.V. with a terrible reception. She surveyed the shores and watched the colors fading to a dull gray setting. Grayness washed over the beautiful blue ocean splashing against the shores. The beige color was completely drained and turned bland white. Everything around her seemed to resemble a world she had been into before.

"The Dark Ocean," Celesta X murmured quietly as she felt cold chills envelope her entire body. She quickly convinced herself that this was nothing more than an illusion. Then, something caught her eyes as she watched two of the same dark Scubamon-like creatures emerge through a portal. She quickly stood in a battle stance and readied herself to fight them. "It's you! What do you want?" She demanded, raising her tone and conveying a more aggressive demeanor, which startled the Dark Ocean denizens.

"_**Child of Light, rest assured. We only came here to take you back to see Lord Dragomon.**_"

"_**He's waited for over a year to see you.**_"

"Why? To rule by his side and have his children? Why should I comply this time? I've grown more powerful than the last time you freaks tried to take me away!"

"_**Yes, we can sense the new powers you've acquired. Very impressive.**_"

"_**All the more reason for you to see Lord Dragomon.**_"

Just then, Celesta X offhandedly came up with an idea and dropped her battle stance. She seemingly complied and walked up to them.

"If that's what you want, then fine. I'll come quietly."

"_**Very wise choice, Child of Light.**_"

"_**Follow us. The portal will take us back to our Master's world, which you're already familiar with.**_"

Celesta X nodded and followed the two dark creature through the portal. It quickly closed up behind them as they were taken right back into Dragomon's Dark Ocean realm. With Celesta X gone, TK, Sora, and their Digimon couldn't pick up on her location with their Digivices.

xxxxx

Quickly brought down by Angemon's staff, the two Scubamon were swept aside. TK, Angemon, Sora, and Birdramon closed in on the two beaten Scubamon. TK's glare darkened as the Dark Ocean creatures snickered evilly, seemingly refusing to give into TK's demands.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, YOU MONSTERS!" The Bearer of Hope demanded as Sora pulled him back. "LET GO!"

"That's enough! We need them alive to tell us where Kari is!"

"_**You'll find her where you saved her before... boy...**_" The two Scubamon evilly chuckled as they vanished behind a portal.

TK pushed out of Sora's grasp and charged ahead to stop them. However, the portal closed right in his face and he fell facefirst on the sand.

"DAMN IT!"

"TK, calm down! They said you went there before. Let's go back to Azulongmon's realm and meet with Tai! We can even ask X to direct us to this place they call the Dark Ocean."

"Y-You're right," TK conceded, picking himself off the sand and shaking his head. "Sorry... for flying off the handle like that, Sora."

"We better get going, TK," Angemon said.

"Right," TK sighed as he mulled and worried over Celesta X. _Kari, I really hope nothing's come of you... please be ok... we're coming for you, no matter what! That's a promise!_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, and far away from Okinawa, Tike and Kara are apparently lost from their destination.

"SHIT! WE'RE LOST, SIS!"

"I told you. You should've let me lead on, Tike."

However, they had sensed Virus' power obliterating the armed forces.

"This is bad, Tike," Kara said.

Tike nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah! He went too far killing those soldiers!"

"We have to find Tai, Kari, and the others, but it's strange. One minute I sensed them, but they're gone now."

"We better go check this out, sis!"

"Right, but I'll lead on! I know where Okinawa is!"

Tike finally conceded. "Fine, go ahead."

"Follow me!"

With that, the two Ascendant kids rocketed off toward the location where the group were last having their picnic, which was interrupted by Virus and Dragomon.

xxxxx

_**Dark Ocean/Dragomon's Temple/4:30 PM**_

**(Cue Dagon OST **_**Dagon Rises**_**)**

Once the portal sealed behind them, Celesta X and the two dark 'Scubamon' arrived in a gloomy and dark enclosed temple. The structures were gothic and there were statues resembling Cthulhu hanging on the walls. Celesta X watched the two servants walk forward and drop down to bow their heads toward a black blob-like mass making disgusting 'gurgling' sounds emanating across the sanctuary. Celesta X felt her entire body shiver with fright. The enclosed temple she was in was very familiar to her. She had nightmares returning to his place and meeting this 'Dragomon' the creatures alluded to earlier.

Celesta X quivered as her confidence seemingly diminished when she saw two glowing red eyes glaring over her. The dark environment had a negative effect on her. She looked across with absolute fear smeared across her features.

"_**Lord Dragomon, we've brought the Child of Light.**_"

"_**Her beacon of light will allow you to harness the powers of light and darkness to bring forth chaos to the worlds beyond the boundaries that confine us in the Dark Ocean.**_"

Suddenly, the glowing red eyes shifted higher toward the ceiling as the massive figure towered over everyone present. Even hidden behind the shadows, the 'Dark Undersea Master' had a terrifying and ominous presence that frightened most strong-willed warriors. Celesta X was no different as she watched the monster tower over her. Raising himself higher, the monster stood a staggering 45 feet in height. His head was barely several inches from hitting the ceiling.

"_**We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity.**_"

Casting his gleaming crimson eyes over the female Ascendant, Dragomon was seemingly drawn to the high level of purifying energy exuding from her. His ability to sense energies were just as great as an Ascendant's and he was able to probe the powers she had learned to unlock during her year's training in the Room of Time.

Dragomon addressed to Celesta X, his voice boomed and filled the entire temple. "_**Welcome, Child of Light. My future queen. I see you've undergone many changes since you arrived in my realm. I understand you've gone through many not-so-subtle outward changes. Not just your appearance, but your powers have greatly changed. Your powers of light are greater than before, if not finally hitting their peak.**_" Narrowing his glowing eyes, Dragomon settled his view over Celesta X and assessed her powers further. "_**The new form you've acquired and the golden hair... yes, you've achieved a power only very few have ever unlocked. You are no longer just the Bearer of the Crest of Light, but you've become a warrior of legend. You've become an Ascendant. You did so by fully harvesting the Crest of Light from your heart and becoming one with your Digimon.**_"

Celesta X stood her ground and tried not to let herself be intimidated by the ominous behemoth. She quickly tried to remember every heartfelt encouragement her brother made during their training.

"_**To know that an Ascendant, a being capable of destroying a tyrant such as Burizalor, stands before me is a rare sight. Child of Light, you've become a part of a legendary line of warriors who will bring a shining beacon of light to our worlds. Do you understand the powers you wield?**_"

Celesta X looked down her hands and turned, seeing herself in a mirror. She noted her now long golden hair and the green eyes, which are the most prominent features for any Ascendant to have.

Dragomon chuckled behind a sickly gurgling breath. "_**I've waited a long time for the Child of Light's beacon to shine its brightest and today you are here wielding a power greater than what any wielder of light has demonstrated. You, Child of Light, are an Ascendant I wish to keep.**_"

Pivoting her view from the mirror, Celesta X turned a cold glare toward Dragomon and clenched her fists.

"_**I wish to break free from my confinement. My loyal followers and I have been confined in this dimension for hundreds of millennia. But, today, we will be freed thanks to you.**_"

Celesta X reflected to more of her brother's encouraging words and reaffirmed her faith in herself. In just eight days, she, her brother, and her friends would have a great battle against Virus, whose power possibly exceeds Dragomon's. Today, this was the day she was ready to put an end to the nightmares that have plagued her since she was a child.

_My brother has high expectations for me. I can't let him down!_ Celesta X mulled in determination and suddenly regained her composure.

"_**Those eyes are so full of vigor. Child of Light, have you made your decision?**_"

"To procreate with you like your followers said you'd do with me?"

"_**Yes, and with your Ascendant powers, our army will be even stronger than it was before. Stand by my side as my bride, Child of Light. Become my queen to rule by my side. With your Ascendant powers and my own, we will combine our powers and break through the barriers that confines us! We will then send many worlds into a sea of chaos. Your enemies and my enemies will be engulfed and driven to insanity!**_"

Looking up to the terrifying monster concealed behind the darkness, Celesta X raised her head and casted a defiant look that seemingly intrigued Dragomon.

"_**Your answer, Queen Hikari? That will be whom your subjects will address you. Don't you feel you should be above those weaker than you? Make all those who made you suffer pay and drive them to an eternal state of insanity. Make them all bow before you, Queen Hikari.**_"

More dark 'Scubamon' materialized as they bowed before their future queen.

"_**Queen Hikari... Queen Hikari... Queen Hikari... Queen Hikari...**_" Came the drone-like voices from the Dark Ocean denizens.

"_**So, what is your answer, my queen? Will you rule by my side?**_"

As she regained her full confidence, Celesta X contorted her face and reproved him, giving him an empathic... "_no_."

**(Theme fades)**

Much to Dragomon and his followers' dismays, Celesta X downright refused to accept his offer. But, they were even more distraught when Celesta X took on a fighting stance and readied herself for the coming onslaught from Dragomon's loyalists.

"_**Insolent child, do you dare to turn down OUR Master?**_"

"_**You could rule as our queen! With your power, you can use it to help free us from our imprisonment! You could make all worlds your own with Lord Dragomon by your side!**_"

Dragomon's features conveyed anger as he gazed down at Celesta X. Having haunted her since she was little, Dragomon sent her terrifying visions that kept her on edge for the longest time. It was right then that Dragomon realized that the one standing before him was no longer that sickly and brittle little girl, but instead a beautiful and courageous young warrior, who had come into her own and become an equal to her Ascendant brother. Dragomon now may have realized that he was bargaining with a power beyond control and watched Celesta X walking up toward him and his subordinates.

"I'm not the scared and helpless girl you can push around anymore. Do you know who I am?"

Dragomon scowled angrily and seethed toward Celesta X's defiance.

"I'm the Bearer of the Crest of Light, but that's not all. I am Taichi Kamiya's sister!" She boasted as the dark 'Scubamon' quickly charged in to attack her.

Celesta X just walked toward them as a pink sheen of light materialized around her and obliterated the dark creatures on contact. She didn't even have to lift a single finger to attack them. She let her aura produce a purifying light that burned them into ashes. Celesta X then shifted her focus on Dragomon, whose red eyes glowed profusely and became stimulated by his rising fury.

"_**Hikari Kamiya, Bearer of Light, you've made the biggest regret to turn down our unholy matrimony. You were MEANT to be my queen! If you will not be my queen, I will make you by force if I must! And how dare you destroy my loyalists! For that, Ascendant, you will know TRUE terror!**_"

Throwing off her pink coat, Celesta X powered up and produced a golden aura that flared around her. She narrowed her gaze and readied a battle stance.

"I don't fear you, Dragomon. This time I'm ending this nightmare once and for all! This is for all the times you've haunted and threatened to procreate with me!"

**(**_**Dagon Rises**_** plays)**

Bellowing with rage, Dragomon enlarged his body ten times over and blasted through the ceiling of his temple. Celesta X watched as the Dark Ocean monster outgrew his temple and revealed himself behind the shrouded darkness. Celesta X contorted with shock as she saw the winged sea gargantuan, whose body was composed of wet and slimy skin. His arms and legs were a number of long blue tentacles bounded by metal chains, leather bands, and golden rings. Though his left arm and legs ended in tentacles, his right arm's tentacles merged into a giant appendage at the end. His shoulders had many horns protruding through them coupled with red markings that resembled glowing eyes. Metal protrusions, resembling tubes, came out of his lower back and encircled his arms. His wings were composed of hardened, orange and purple leathery skin. Around his neck was a necklace of large purple beads. The head of the behemoth resembled a squid's, not only ovular in shape but with a bulbous forehead. But, unlike a squid, he had a jaw whilst his lower orifice hung low and filled with razor sharp teeth. The upper jaw was also lined with sharp teeth but also had small tentacles attached to his upper lip. On his forehead were curved red markings, which matched the glowing red eyes that Celesta X saw through inside the confines of the temple.

Dragomon roared in a deepened and imposing tone. "_**Bearer of Light, if you will not comply, then you leave me no choice but to punish you with the power of my Forbidden Trident!**_"

Celesta X flew through the temple roof and ascended over to where she could see him at eye level.

"_**Rest assured, Child of Light. I need you! I will not kill you, but I will make you respect the power you're defying!**_" The casual and calm tone diminished as Dragomon completely turned over to a more enraged side of his usual character.

Celesta X defied him again. "I will ensure that you don't invade my world and the Digital World. I will protect my friends, family, and all the innocent Digimon I love dear much!"

"_**The people you call your friends and family, and the Digimon you dearly love... what happens when they fall into despair? What of the creature that currently terrorizes your world? The chimera whom calls himself Virus? What of those soldiers he swiftly murdered with a wave of his hand? And what of their friends and families? Do you see? They face great suffering and sadness. All that sadness gives way to despair and fear, which Virus intends to bring across many worlds.**_"

Celesta X was reminded of this terrible action perpetrated by Virus.

As a malicious chuckle escaped his jaw, Dragomon continued. "_**We need each other, Child of Light. Your light and my darkness. We cannot exist without the other.**_" His entire body phased behind the thick fog and reappeared behind her. He didn't attempt to sneak attack and just walked past Celesta X, causing her to whirl around. "_**Not only am I lord of the Dark Ocean, I am the epitome of darkness! Like you are the epitome of light! I understand your light has surfaced before.**_"

Celesta X reflected to all the times this 'light' spiritual force, not related to her Crest of Light, seemingly possess her a few times. This happened during the adventure on Spira, the battle with Burizalor and during her Room of Time training.

"_**Our powers should are meant to be merged as one, Child of Light! Together with my power and your Ascendant light, our strength would become incomparable! We will crush everyone and everything that opposes us! We will plunge every world into chaos!**_"

_I can't allow him to step foot out of this world! I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO HARM THOSE I LOVE!_ Celesta X angrily mulled as she screamed out. "_**I WON'T LET YOU!**_" With that, her golden aura flared with beautiful radiance as she flew steadfast to launch her attack against him.

Dragomon roared as her golden aura burned away at a part of his skin. "_**YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE, ASCENDANT!**_" He flew across and unleashed his tentacles towards Celesta X's direction.

Celesta X went head-on and readily prepared to end the nightmare that has plagued her for several years.

Here and now, Celesta X prepared to seal Dragomon's fate... _forever_.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:_** Celesta X vs Dragomon! Race to the Dark Ocean!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep! It's the Dark Ocean subplot that will get wrapped up in the DFKai universe!

Celesta X, the wielder of light, engages Dragomon the Dark Ocean lord! This is Kari's biggest test before the War Games, and will be what helps build her confidence. Thanks again, YuYuGiDigiMoon fan, for an intriguing subplot I never would've imagined using!

Partial credit goes to UltraSonic007 for his descriptive details for Dragomon's appearance.

In addition to Celesta X vs Dragomon in the Dark Ocean, Omega X will hopefully get the new guardian of the Digicores and the Digicores themselves to Digiworld, and when he returns he'll hopefully know where to find his sister. And we're not too far removed from the War Games, guys!

Anyway, send a review and see you on the next update!


	86. Celesta X vs Dragomon! The Dark Ocean!

**A/N:** And here we go! Celesta X/Kari attempts to stop Dragomon once and for all. Meanwhile, a Spirian Digimon is chosen to be the new safe keeper for the Digicores!

If Celesta X fails, can Omega X make it back in time to learn of his sister's dilemma?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Dark Ocean/Away from Dragomon's Temple/4:45 PM**_

On a collision course with Dragomon, Celesta X flew ahead to meet the 'Dark Undersea Master' and readily prepared to end the nightmares he's plagued her with for the last few years. Celesta X shouted as she produced a bright pink aura that flared around her body. She swerved right out of Dragomon's reach, who tried ensnaring her. Celesta X flew over Dragomon's head and focused a streamlined beam toward him. Dragomon turned and was met with a stinging force of light that burned him.

"_**Holy Beam!**_" Shouted Celesta X, quickly spamming the behemoth with repeated pink blasts. She kept Dragomon at bay for a good while, but the evil sea monster phased out of thin air and vanished into thick fog. Celesta X tried probing Dragomon's presence and noted a lack of the monster's demonic aura. She quickly whirled around as she felt something materialize behind her.

_**Wham!**_

Dragomon caught Celesta X with a giant backhand and sent her plunging toward the Dark Ocean. The Ascendant curled into a ball and rolled around, keeping herself afloat in mid-air before she even hit the water. She uncurled herself and watched Dragomon charge toward her.

"_**Tentacle Flapping!**_" Bellowed Dragomon, who unleashed assorted tentacles that shot outward to grab Celesta X.

Celesta X rebounded and threw pink energy beams, repelling Dragomon's tentacles like they were nothing. Dragomon's eyes went wide as he witnessed his own tentacles being burned and giving him excruciating pain. He hefted his massive trident and prepared to bring it down on Celesta X. Celesta X propelled herself around Dragomon in attempts of confusing him.

"_**Forbidden Trident!**_" Dragomon angrily roared, bringing down his trident as a bolt of lightning struck the instrument. He narrowly missed Celesta X by a hair's breadth. The female Ascendant soared right over Dragomon and landed a kick to his face, staggering the undersea behemoth. She opened her hands and fired blasts toward his chest. Dragomon brought down his trident and nullified her beams. "_**Is that all, Child of Light? You're in MY territory!**_"

Celesta X gasped once Dragomon advanced toward her. Celesta X created a distance between herself and Dragomon. The undersea behemoth expelled green mist from his mouth, attempting to blind Celesta X, but the Ascendant continued pumping out more energy, allowing her to expand her holy aura and better shield her from Dragomon's reach.

Forging a white arrow made of holy energy, Celesta X threw it at Dragomon. The arrow caught Dragomon and pierced him through his right shoulder. Celesta X hastily launched a bombardment of blasts that held Dragomon at bay again. Dragomon slammed his trident into the Dark Ocean, which kicked up a ton of water that surprised the Bearer of Light. She barely caught got by the watery trap and flew through the giant water splash. She saw that Dragomon was gone. Just then, Dragomon emerged from out of the water and struck Celesta X's back, dropping her like a stone into the nearest shores. Celesta X plunged and hit the sands.

"_**Know your place, Child of Light. Now, allow us to combine our opposing powers! We are meant to be one!**_"

"No... I won't... I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO WIN AND INVADE MY WORLD!" Celesta X defiantly shouted and kip-upped back to her feet. She readily held her ground and took on a fighting stance. She openly beckoned Dragomon to attack her, waving her hand outward. "No more games! I am Tai Kamiya's sister and the Bearer of Light! I won't let him or my friends down!" She then produced a golden aura, which seemingly engulfed her pink one. She felt her body tense, narrowing her eyes forward and giving him a fierce glare. "This time I WILL conquer my fears!" She gave Dragomon a determined glare that Tai was known famous for.

Realizing the stakes and the repercussions that would follow, Celesta X couldn't afford to fail. She has vowed to resolve this conflict one and for all.

"Let's go!" Celesta X shouted as she flew across and prepared to go round two with Dragomon, who readily lifted his trident and prepared to bring it his all against the female Ascendant.

Another battle between light and darkness would commence and change the fate of the Dark Ocean.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 86: Celesta X vs Dragomon! Race to the Dark Ocean!**_

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse Sector/New Planet Spira**_

As he explored through a lush and green landscape, Omega X scoured forward whilst navigating his way toward a village with many white huts situated near a lake. He stopped by and noticed four statues depicting the outward appearances of a dragon, a phoenix, a two-headed turtle, and a tiger. He recognized the figurines depicting the four Holy Beasts.

"Whoa, that's really cool," Omega X observed the statues as a Pandamon noticed him. He turned over toward the Pandamon and blinked. "Hmm? Oh, hello!"

"A stranger on our world?" Pandamon looked at the Ascendant, completely confused.

"Excuse me. You must be one of the Spirian villagers," Omega X said. "Listen, I'm here to see your Great Elder. Is he here?"

"Who wishes to see me?" Came a wise and calm tone emanating from over the village.

Omega X glanced across and noticed Baronmon accompanied by his fellow Spirian villagers.

"I am the Great Elder of New Spira. Who are you, stranger?"

The Ascendant chuckled whilst scratching the back of his head. "I'm Tai Kamiya, leader of the Digi-Destined. I'm in my Omega X form and see..."

"AH!" Baronmon's incredulous face shifted to delighted demeanor. "You're Taichi Kamiya! I remember now! Yes, and you liberated us from the evil grip of that tyrant Burizalor! We do owe you and the Chosen our gratitude!"

"Yeah, except your whole planet blowing up part," remarked Omega X, causing everyone to fall in awkward silence. He covered his mouth, realizing he struck a sensitive nerve on the Spirians. "Whoops, didn't mean it. But, listen, my friends and I are in a more bigger dilemma! My world and the four Digital Realms are in danger of being wiped out!" He quickly went on and explained the whole situation leading up to the current events involving Virus' War Game tournament and the recent deaths of the people from Earth. "...and that's the whole story, guys. I need one of you to come and bring the Digicores back. While you're at it, that one person has to stay in Azulongmon's Realm to safeguard to Digicores."

"Azulongmon's Realm?" Pandamon murmured.

Baronmon quickly acknowledged Omega X's desperate need and answered. "Why, we have someone qualified to do that job!"

"Really? That's great!" Omega X said with much enthusiasm.

The Great Elder Digimon looked over his back and beckoned to a familiar Rookie Digimon. "Falcomon, could you come here?"

"Y-Yes!" Falcomon answered as he hurried over to Baronmon and Omega X. "Oh, you must be Kari's bigger brother!"

"Falcomon has always been fascinated with the Eastern Digital Realm for quite sometime," Baronmon said. "He's been thinking of the day he's meet your friends again, especially two named TK and Kari."

"TK and my sister would be thrilled to see you again, little guy," Omega X knelt over and greeted Falcomon at his eye level. "But, is he suitable to safeguard the Digicores?"

"I agree with the Ascendant," Came a woman's voice from a hut.

Omega X, Baronmon, Falcomon, and the villagers watched as the Olympus Guardians emerged from a single hut. Dianamon, Minervamon, and Apollomon amassed together while facing Omega X. The trio calmly advanced to Omega X and Baronmon.

"Falcomon still has to keep up with his studies," Dianamon said as she turned to Baronmon. "Great Elder, send Minervamon and I to accompany Falcomon."

Minervamon added in a child-like tone. "And we'll ensure he learns to activate the Digicores!"

"Very well. I approve," Baronmon nodded to the two ladies.

Apollomon approached Omega X and extended his hand. "It's an honor to meet the legendary Ascendant that saved us from the tyrant."

Omega X smiled and applied a firm handshake for Apollomon. "My pleasure. We'll make sure Falcomon get the Digicores ready."

"I know the lion still has the spirits of Mercurimon and Marsmon incorporated in him."

"Yeah. Those two really helped to boost BanchoLeomon's strength since he merged with them."

"That's good to know. Send him my regards and my prayers for my two comrades."

"Will do," the Ascendant reassured Apollomon. He pivoted his view to Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon, offering them a hand. "Nice to meet y'all. Falcomon, I know you'll do great to safeguard the Digicores."

Falcomon openly blushed and sank his head. Minervamon bent over and pat Falcomon's head.

"Ah, chin up, Falcomon!" Minervamon tried lifting the Rookie's spirits up.

Falcomon nodded and shook Omega X's hands. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Pandamon handed two of the Digicores to Dianamon and the other two to Minervamon. Slightly taken aback, Omega X was overwhelmed with the size of the Digicores, which were considerably bigger than the normal Digicores adorning the Holy Beasts' bodies. He recognized these Digicores being the same instruments that teleported everyone off the exploding Spira planet.

"Good luck, my friends," Baronmon said.

"Bye, everyone!" Dianamon waved to her fellow villagers and nodded to Apollomon. "Take care of our people, Apollomon."

"You have my word, Dianamon."

"Whoo-hoo! We're going on a trip... wait, how did you get here anyway?" Minervamon realized the lack of a spaceship nearby.

Omega X chortled as he called the two female Olympus Digimon and Falcomon over near him. "Just stay close to me. Ready? Set! Go!" He put his fingers on his forehead and teleported again, leaving everyone confused and left speechless.

_**Shoom.**_

And just like that they were gone in a flash.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/4:57 PM**_

_**Shoom.**_

In no time flat, Omega X returned with Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and the Digicores in tow. Everyone present in the sanctuary whirled around and noticed Omega X with the Spirian Digimon.

Surprised, BanchoLeomon quickly turned and recognized the Spirians. "What? Falcomon? Dianamon? Minervamon?"

"Well done, Tai! They even brought the Digicores!" X exclaimed.

Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon were overwhelmed with shock whilst surveying their new surroundings. It was clear they knew they weren't on New Spira anymore. They were in Azulongmon's holy sanctuary. Dianamon and Minervamon set the Digicores down as they absorbed the new environment.

"Falcomon!" Keke called out to the Rookie Digimon. "You're looking well!"

"Are these friends of yours?" Dimitri faced the Spirians.

"You can say that," she replied.

"Where's TK and Kari?" Falcomon wondered as he glanced around.

Suddenly, a portal opened away from the group. They watched from across the sanctuary as TK, Angemon, Sora, and Biyomon emerged through. After Angemon and Birdramon regressed back into their Rookie forms, TK and Sora saw Omega X with the Spirians.

TK stopped and recognized Falcomon. "I-Is that you, Falcomon?"

"TK!" Falcomon happily cried and flew over, embracing the preteen. "Man! You've really grown, TK!"

"Falcomon," TK said, hugging the Spirian as he set him down. "Tai! We've got an urgent situation!"

"Yeah, Kari's in the Dark Ocean again," X reaffirmed what TK was going to say, which greatly alarmed Omega X.

"What? She's in THAT place again?" Omega X turned a concerned eye over to X and TK. "TK, you and Sora were there with her last time! How did you lose her?"

"She flew off to investigate something and then we were ambushed. Luckily we fought back," Sora answered her boyfriend's deepest concerns.

Biyomon added into the exchange. "Yeah, but she suddenly disappeared."

"Then, I'm heading back over to Okinawa!" Omega X declared as he pulled TK over to him.

"Wait up!" Patamon flew over and landed on TK's hat.

"We'll be back, X! I should be able to sense her Ki if I concentrate enough!" The Ascendant shouted as he teleported himself, TK, Patamon back to the beach resort.

"I sure hope he knows where he can trace her," Sora said.

Folding both arms behind his back, X mulled in deep thought. _He shouldn't have any problem locking on her Ki. Like the last time, she'll open a portal for them like she did for TK before. My only concern is if Kari truly has the experience to topple a renowned force of darkness in his own domain. She may have the power, but she lacks the warrior's sense like Tai, Yamato, and my colleagues do. But, I won't drop my faith in you, Kari. Show us why you're the Bearer of Light!_

xxxxx

_**Okinawa/Local Beach Resort/5:03 PM**_

Omega X, TK, and Patamon upped their efforts as they painstakingly searched across the beach resort. Omega X tried probing Celesta X's presence.

"I should've been there with her!" TK said as he raced across the beach and scoured through the rocks. "KARI!"

"GATOMON!" Patamon called out to his Digimon friend.

Shaking his head, the Bearer of Hope was visibly losing it and darkened his glare. _If only I were an Ascendant right now! I'd be more useful helping Tai! I can only sense darkness, but just not regular energy. If I was an Ascendant or a warrior with acute senses, I'd have a better chance of finding her!_

Omega X flew over a pile of rocks and felt a throbbing pinch in his mind. _There! It's faint, but I can sense her! _"TK, I think I know where she is!"

"You have?" TK exclaimed.

Omega X jetted down where TK and Patamon while using Instant Movement to relocate them into the Dark Ocean realm.

xxxxx

_**Dark Ocean/Away from Dragomon's Temple/5:05 PM**_

**(Cue Dagon OST **_**Dagon Rises**_**)**

The tide of the battle completely turned against Celesta X as Dragomon backhanded her into a rock face. As Dragomon charged across, he hastily pushed his trident forward and tried to crush Celesta X with it. Suddenly, Celesta X rolled away and grabbed a hold of Dragomon's trident. She opened fire and fired a beam at Dragomon's right eye. Taking out his eye with a single blast, the Ascendant rocketed across and landed a kick to Dragomon's face, dazing the undersea behemoth.

She cupped her eyes together and fired a holy powered beam that pushed Dragomon away, knocking him across the spacious ocean. The beam managed to dissolve his trident and deleted it into nothing. Dragomon fell to one leg and launched his tentacles to ensnare Celesta X. Celesta X swerved around all of the tentacles shot at her. She flew right over Dragomon's head and fired a beam toward the back of Dragomon's head. Unleashing a blood-curdling scream that pierced the entire dimension, Dragomon collapsed and nearly fell facefirst into his own ocean.

Slowly regaining his composure, Dragomon fumed and recollected his thoughts. _I won't be outdone in my own domain! I WON'T fall to the Child of Light! _"_**Your power... SHALL BE MINE!**_" He quickly twirled around as wicked laughter escaped his mouth. Then, to Celesta X's dismay, she felt a rising power emanating from within the chaotic being. "_**You think you can defeat an Old One, Child of Light? You don't realize how far I will go to get what I want!**_" He continuously laughed manically as a dark purplish aura outlined his entire body. Then, that aura washed over the behemoth's gargantuan form, allowing him to invoke the internal chaotic power he has withheld until an enemy pushed him far enough to unlock his seal. The golden rings on his leg snapped off, seemingly doubling as his seal. With the 'seal' removed, the demon shouted as his body morphed and grew twice as big before. Then, he bellowed a phrase, which invoked fear into Celesta X. "Dragomon... _**Mega Shinka!**_"

_NO! HE COULDN'T-!_ Celesta X gaped her mouth, letting absolute terror consume her. _He's evolving and his power... is getting stronger! Tai, am I really up to his?_

A large billowing black cloud concealed Dragomon's newly evolved frame. As the winds dispersed the smoke, the evolved Dark Ocean lord was unveiled right in front of an aghast Celesta X. His entire body took on a darker purple complexion as areas where red markings used to be became yellow. His eyes fumed with yellow light. Two massive wings now jutted behind his back and widened outward, twice as large than his own body. A black thick aura outlined the monster's massive frame, which exuded a stronger level of evil energy that filled Celesta X with absolute dread. She pressed her hands against her head and screamed in pain as if the darkness were eating her from within. She thrashed about and nearly fell into deep insanity whilst trying to resist the intense level of dark energy leaking from Dragomon's black aura.

"_**Cthulhumon!**_" The newly evolved Dark Ocean lord darkly muttered as he delighted in seeing Celesta X succumbing to the dark energy spilling out from his evil aura. "_**Yes, you can't resist, Child of Light. Realize that you can't escape fate. We are meant to be one. Now submit to me, Ascendant. My new bride to be.**_" He slowly moved his tentacles to Celesta X and wrapped them around the Ascendant. "_**No amount of power from an Ascendant can destroy me. There is no end to me so as long as I am here.**_" He leaned closer as he trapped Celesta X in his aura of dark energy. "_**Relax. You can't resist. You fought well, but you lack the heart of a warrior like the Ascendant that defeated Burizalor.**_"

Celesta X felt the cold blackness entrap her. As she opened her eyes, their green quickly lost their color as she seemingly fell into a trance.

"_**Let the darkness consume you, Queen Hikari. Together we will unleash the power of chaos that will consume all worlds.**_"

Celesta X barely gasped out and couldn't find the will to fight back. _Tai... could he be right? I... I don't possess the heart of a warrior like you... or Yamato... or Dimitri. I just... don't know I have what it takes... to fight alongside you! Tai... help... please..._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Omega X, TK, and Patamon were on a side cliff as they spotted the massive Dark Ocean lord towering over the ocean. Upon arriving in the dark dimension, Omega X sensed the overwhelmingly strong dark power from Cthulhumon.

Sensing Celesta X's presence diminishing, Omega X quickly turned toward the behemoth in the background and gasped. "No! Kari!"

"She's over where that thing is?" TK exclaimed as his mouth dropped.

Patamon cried out. "We have to go over there!"

"Kari," Omega X gritted his teeth as he yelled out, letting his own voice reach out to Celesta X. "_**KARI! DON'T GIVE UP!**_"

xxxxx

Suddenly, her mind quickly returned to her as her eyes regained their flare.

_TAI? _The Ascendant gasped in shock and gazed across toward the far off cliff, sensing Omega X's presence from afar. "Tai... you... came..."

"_**What?**_" A befuddled Cthulhumon barely turned his head and noticed the new arrivals standing out in the open. "_**T-That's... the first Ascendant to awaken in over a millenia?**_" _Here in MY domain? I'll take pleasure in wiping him from existence once-_

_**Ba-Shoom.**_

Suddenly, a strong force of energy blew right in Cthulhumon's face. Celesta X produced a brighter golden aura that repelled Cthulhumon back. The Dark Ocean lord immediately regained his composure and watched as Celesta X faced him down with a renewed passion to destroy him once and for all.

_Kari, can you hear me?_

Celesta X gasped. _Tai? You're here?_

_With TK and Patamon. We're watching you fight. I know you can do it, Kari. Remember all we learned from our year training inside the Room of Time._

_But, do I have the power to defeat the Dark Ocean monster himself? _

_You have the power within you, Kari. You are the shining beacon of light. You're meant to counter balance the darkness, which Dragomon represents. It's time you put an end to this nightmare that's plagued you. I'm sorry I was never there in times of comfort, but now I'm here._

Celesta X smiled a genuine smirk, becoming more self-assured of herself. With Omega X's heartwarming encouragements, Celesta X dug deep down within her reserved power and glared down Cthulhumon.

"Dragomon... Cthulhumon, whoever you want to call yourself. It's over! I intend to finish you here and now!" Celesta X openly vowed as her battle aura intensified, exuding a greater light to counter his dark aura and protect her from his mind games. "I'm ready to deliver the final blow."

Cthulhumon croaked and cackled, deepening his tone. "_**Inspiring speech, but I assure you... this turnabout won't last long! Prepare to succumb to my darkness, my bride to be!**_"

Celesta X hastily flew across and propelled herself toward Cthulhumon, readying her stance to destroy him once and for all. Cthulhumon refused to allow himself to fall to the female Ascendant and produced a massive ball of dark energy, which solidified over his head. He raised his tentacles and wrapped them around the massive black ball. Celesta X didn't let that deter her advancement and accelerated her flight across to counter his strongest attack. Cthulhumon threw the massive black ball toward Celesta X. Celesta X readily released beams of holy light toward the black ball and tried repel it to the Dark Ocean master. Cthulhumon exerted more dark energy, making the black ball grow twice as large as before. For a few minutes, a back and forth struggle commenced between the Ascendant and Cthulhumon.

Both were driven to outdo the other and triumph. Celesta X wanted nothing more than to rid herself of the monster that brought her into the Dark Ocean world against her will. She faced once before, but back then she didn't have the strength to will to stand up to Dragomon. One year and a half removed since their last encounter, Kari became an Ascendant after training for a full year in the Room of Time and had a better comprehension of her Crest of Light. She was ready to unleash the full extent of her power.

Cthulhumon cackled with malicious glee as he swung one of his tentacles and hit Celesta X's side, causing her to drop her guard. He pushed another force of dark power, which repelled Celesta X back and sent her sailing away. Cthulhumon phased and reappeared behind Celesta X, catching her with his tentacles. Celesta X struggled to break free as the Dark Ocean master maintained his hold, refusing to relinquish her.

"_**Are you beginning to understand how futile your efforts have been? Now submit, Child of Light.**_"

"NO! NEVER!" Celesta X angrily protested as she blasted through his tentacles and unleashed a barrage of light beams that pushed him back.

Cthulhumon phased out and reappeared above Celesta X, producing another trident and threw it toward her. Celesta X evaded the giant instrument and watched as it crashed into the ocean. She cupped her hands together and produced an arrow-shaped beam.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_" She cried out, sending the arrow toward Cthulhumon.

"_**Darkness Abyss!**_" Cthulhumon roared, expelling an endless black mist from his mouth and let it impact the giant arrow.

Both super powered beings hit a stalemate as their attacks nullified each other out. Then, as Cthulhumon and Celesta X closed in, they gazed each other dead in the eye.

"Dragomon! I won't let you invade the Digital World or my home world! I have friends, family, and Digimon to protect from monsters like you! You will NEVER have me as your bride and I will NEVER join you in spreading chaos!" The Ascendant declared, invoking a sheer will of determination that awakened something in her. Something she was only vaguely aware of, but only for a few seconds.

Celesta X seemingly went right through Cthulhumon as her body produced a brighter aura of white light, which enveloped around her. The next thing Celesta X remembered as her screaming and streaks of electricity sparkling around her aura.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

xxxxx

A clash of light and dark energies coalesced with each other, producing a gray chaotic flare that engulfed the entire area. Observing from the distance, Omega X, TK, and Patamon watched in shock at the outcome of the clash.

"NO! KARI!" TK cried out with fear.

Patamon shouted. "GATOMON!"

With that, TK hastily drew out his D-3 Digivice and let Patamon evolve into Angemon as they hurried off toward the area where the battle was decided.

Omega X fell into silence for a minute until he finally realized what he witnessed.

_Dragomon's power... it's... Kari, you finally unleashed it._

xxxxx

The battle was finally decided. Once the light faded away, Cthulhumon was frozen stiff while Celesta X was floating behind him with her right hand burning with white light. Cthulhumon's face contorted as he barely turned his head and faced Celesta X, who was panting hard.

"_**Well done... Child of Light... perhaps this power can destroy the chimera... this victory is yours...**_"

_**Boom!**_

Cthulhumon's entire body shuddered and exploded into black smoke as it dispersed into the sky. Following Dragomon's demise, Celesta X panted heavily and fell to the ocean. Having expended all her power to destroy Dragomon, she lost her Ascendant form and split back into Kari & Gatomon. TK and Angemon dove right in, catching both the girl and the feline Digimon. TK had Kari safely in his arms. As Angemon flew back to the cliff, Omega X awaited them.

"T...TK?" Kari muttered as he was barely stirring.

TK looked down over his friend and smiled. "Kari! You did it!"

"Did what...?"

"Kari, don't you remember?"

"Dragomon!" Kari gasped as she noticed the Dark Ocean master was nowhere to be seen. Little did she remember she tapped into a reserve' that she unknowingly unleashed and used to eradicate Dragomon. She looked up at TK completely lost, which had the Bearer of Hope confused. "...he's gone?"

_She doesn't remember what she did? _TK gaped as Angemon set TK, Kari, and Gatomon down.

Feeling weak-kneed, Kari sank to her knees. Omega X and TK helped her stand up.

"Kari, you did it," Omega X commended his sister. "I know you just dropped out of your Ascendant form, but don't worry. You and Gatomon can become Celesta after a good rest back home."

"Tai..." Kari weakly muttered and smiled as Omega X carried her on his back. "Thanks TK."

TK picked up Gatomon for Kari as he and Angemon followed Omega X across the cliff.

"Kari, do you remember what you did back there?" Omega X asked, looking over to his sister.

Kari weakly nodded. "Vaguely, but nothing else... did I really destroy Dragomon?"

Upon hearing this, Omega X got the complete picture. It was then and during her fight with Dragomon that he confirmed the awesome power demonstrated by Celesta X. He was truly convinced his sister may be the 'key' that could help him stop Virus once and for all.

"Let's go home, guys," Omega X announced as he used Instant Movement to teleport himself and everyone back to Odaiba.

With Dragomon gone, Kari could now focus with her last remaining days of rest and training with her brother before the War Games.

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/10:30 PM**_

Metalla X quietly sat in solitude in the Room of Time, training for an entire second year in a row. He calmly meditated and focused his intent in defeating Virus and surpassing Omega X. As his mind delved into past memories, he recalled one of his major assignments when still serving under Burizalor's watchful eye. This occurred during an assigned mission to Planet Iceron when engaging the last survivor of the Ancient Warriors: AncientGarurumon.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Western Digirealm/Planet Iceron/Several Digicycles Ago_

_An AncientGarurumon, brandishing his two sword, held his ground without so much of a scathe. "Tell me something. Why would a legendary Digi-Destined like yourself be aligned with a tyrant such as Burizalor?" _

_Matt didn't say anything. MetalGarurumon charged forward only to be swatted back like a fly from one of AncientGarurumon's swords._

_"MetalGarurumon, get up!" Matt encouraged his Digimon to recover to his feet. "We can't fail this mission for Lord Burizalor, especially since it's our first one!" _

_Upon hearing his partner's encouragement, MetalGarurumon stirred and staggered to his feet barely._

_AncientGarurumon shook his head. "This is pointless. Your Digimon partner is no match for me and even if you do strike me down, my spirit will become much more powerful than you can possibly imagine." _

_Matt glared as a dark aura seemed to overtake him briefly along with his partner. AncientGarurumon held his two swords to counter, but what was coming he could not block._

_"__**Metal Wolf Claw!**__" yelled MetalGarurumon as the icy blast of power shattered both blades and sent AncientGarurumon spiraling back across the frozen plains._

_Matt walked up to him. "Nothing is impossible, especially when one fights for another cause." _

_AncientGarurumon opened his eyes barely as the deletion began. "You mistake the power of friendship. I can see it now... yours is a path lined with destruction all thanks to another persona building within you... rest assured that I will not let this stand!" To Matt and MetalGarurumon's surprise, the Ancient Warrior stood up and clutched the boy by his shoulders while glaring at him. "__**HEAR ME NOW CHILD OF FALSE FRIENDSHIP! YOU WILL LEARN WHAT BETRAYAL AND PAIN CAN DO TO THE FOOLISH!**__" Then, he began exerting his remaining power into Matt's body before disappearing while laughing._

_"Wha...what did you do to me!" demanded Matt as the data floated away laughing, which permeated into the boy's mind. "__**COME BACK AND TELL ME!**__"_

_Then finally came AncientGarurumon's voice._ _'I merely looked at your heart and it shall betray you time and again until you regain what you have lost. Farewell, false Digi-Destined of Friendship... he who shall be cursed with the name Yamato.'_

_With that, AncientGarurumon's voice seemingly faded away. MetalGarurumon walked up to an infuriated Matt concerned as a large space craft was seen landing in the background._

_"Matt..."_

_"Yamato?" Matt skeptically wondered, shaking his head. "__**TELL ME! RIGHT NOW!**__"_

xxxxx

_**Room of Time/10:45 PM**_

"Augh!" Metalla X roared as he awoken from his deep and drawn out meditation. Shaking his head, the Ascendant frantically surveyed the endless spacious zone. _Why THAT vision again? That fool thinks he can still taunt me beyond the grave? _Standing to his feet, Metalla X took a deep breath and shifted his focus on the matter at hand. "Virus, that's who I should be getting ready for. AncientGarurumon, I won't allow you to deter my path in transcending the level even past the Ascendant!"

Firming his resolve for the War Games, Metalla X quickly cleared his mind of these ghosts from the past. _That was back when I still served under Burizalor, but I'm a free man! I've already forged my own path and will become the strongest Ascendant ever! And no ghost of an Ancient Warrior will stop me! I am Yamato, and Matt Ishida will stay buried where he belongs!_

xxxxx

A day passed and another seven & half days were left until the War Games event.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/December 24, 2004/12:30 PM**_

_Well done, Child of Light. You've tapped into my power and with it vanquished Dragomon. With one obstacle removed, the big challenge awaits you and your friends. The chimera must face up to the consequences of his heinous actions. Kari, your battle with Dragomon should be enough to boost your level of confidence. Remember Kari... you have the power... my power... but to stop the chimera... you need to erase any doubt from your mind. _

Once the voice resonated with her mind, Kari stirred more in bed and quickly shot up, gasping deeply. "Ah!" She went wide-eyed for a moment while readjusting to her surroundings. She saw she was back in her own bed and in her shared room with Tai. She slowly pivoted her view as Omega X, Sora, Biyomon, X, TK, Patamon, Davis, and Veemon were gathered near her bedside. She saw Gatomon and Miko sitting on her lap asleep. "You guys... you're all..."

"KARI!" Davis cried out as he fell by her bedside. "You're ok!"

TK nodded and rushed over to hug her. "Good to see you well. You've been asleep for a whole day!"

"I was out for a _day_?" The Bearer of Light was shocked when hearing this from her friend.

"You were even coming down with a fever, too!" Biyomon said.

"But, you're back to good health," Patamon added with a friendly smile.

X addressed Kari. "Well done destroying Dragomon. That monster will never come back to haunt you again."

"How are you feeling, Kari?" Sora asked as she offered her a wet towel to put on her forehead.

Kari took the towel offered to her and padded her forehead. She quickly replied without more delay. "Better. Tai, I'm ready for the War Games."

"Most of us are, but some need to finish their training," X replied. "Yamato and Gabumon just left the room. Tike, Kara, and David are using it now."

"We've got plenty of time, Kari," Omega X reassured his sister as he sat by her side and hugged her. "Relax. Just worry until the day comes. We've got Christmas coming up and I want all of us to spend time together."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Omega X's proposal, but some were doubtful, especially considering Omega X's seemingly 'strange' faith in beating Virus. Sora and TK were both unsure of why Omega X was so self-assured with how everything will turn out in the War Games. Granted, they didn't really question him yet, but they noticed a strange demeanor in Omega X's character since leaving the Room of Time. X was already starting to catch up, but didn't shed anything to the others.

"Tai, despite that we have Falcomon as our new Digicore guardian, he still needs time to power the Digicores to full power. They'll be usable again once the War Games commence."

Omega X nodded. "Got it."

"Wait, Falcomon is back?" Kari turned and looked to Omega X.

"Yeah, he, Minervamon, and Dianamon are back! Wanna go see them tomorrow, sis?"

Nodding, Kari replied jubilantly. "Yeah! I want to see how well they're doing!"

"And you'll get that chance," the masked watcher stated as he closely analyzed Kari and Omega X. _Well, Tai, after what we've seen from Kari... yes, it's just as I perceived. Kari has potentially tapped into a reserve that none could ever imagine. With her light, she may indeed hold the key to Virus' demise. Dragomon sure learned the hard way. We got seven days left until the War Games. Let's all make the most of it, guys._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/3:00 PM**_

Back in the sacred sanctuary of Azulongmon's realm, those waiting to use the Room of Tim amassed near the entry. Tike, Kara, and David were crowded near a TV whilst Dimitri, Faith, Keke, BanchoLeomon, and Simms sat patiently for Metalla X to emerge.

The kids looked bored, watching the TV as live footage of a certain 'Digital World Champion' appeared with a TV host.

"_**This is Jimmy Frog! We have got awesome news for the entire Digiworld and our friends back in the Real World! The great martial arts master Mummymon - formerly pro wrestler La Momia - has publicly confirmed he will take part in the War Games event, the event that will determine all four Digirealms and the Real World!**_" A Gekomon on screen announced as a tall man garbed in a blue coat, a large blue hat, and wearing a championship belt around his waist, walked up on a stage with the camera panning up to them. "_**Let's give a big hand for our champion Mummymon!**_"

"_**WHOO-HOO! YEAH! MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON!**_"

Tike scoffed. "Seriously? Who the hell is this fruitcake?"

Kara replied with irritation. "Hulk Hogan under wraps... err... I mean Mummymon."

David blinked. "Mummymon? Wait, that name rings a bell."

"He's not the same one we knew from that universe we protected before," Keke addressed the kids. "Looks like this Mummymon is really on the side of justice..." She then rolled her eyes. "Even if he an arrogant oaf."

David nodded. "That makes sense."

"_**Sir Mummymon, can you do this?**_" The Gekomon TV host offered an inquiry to the champion, who chuckled. "_**The monster, Virus, destroyed a large battalion of human military.**_"

Mummymon chuckled on screen. "_**That was a trick. Virus set up explosives around the ring. I could instantly tell Virus is an amateur in combat. So, why...**_" He threw up both arms and boasted in true pro wrestler fashion. "_**EXPOSE THAT GUY AS THE FRAUD HE IS! ARE Y'ALL WITH ME, MY LOYAL FANS?**_"

"_**YEAH! MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON!**_"

Tike facepalmed and groaned. "Ugh! God, tell me this idiot isn't serious!"

Kara sighed. "He is, I'm afraid."

David scratched his head. "And he's the new champion of the Digital World Tournament? Man, how behind the times are we?"

"More like how the mighty tournaments have fallen since you all stopped competing in it," BanchoLeomon reminded the Digital Humans. "The competitions in those events have gotten softer and all about the flashy publicity than anything else."

Just then, the Room of Time door opened as white light poured out from the entrance. All eyes turned to Metalla X, who walked out with his armor battered but the warrior's face was still firm and determined as ever. Dimitri and Keke watched their father standing out in plain sight. The warriors sensed Metalla X's power greatly doubled than before.

_Father, you're several notches stronger than you were before!_ Dimitri observed Metalla X closely.

Keke stood and nodded to Metalla X. "Well done, Yamato."

Tike jumped and hollered. "Wahoo! Our turn, guys!"

Kara cracked her knuckles. "About time! Let's kick some ass in that room!"

David added. "I'm ready!"

Just then, Omega X teleported back in the sanctuary with X, Sora, Biyomon, Celesta X, TK, Patamon, Davis, and Veemon in tow. Upon seeing them, Tike, Kara, and David hurried over to greet them before heading to the Room of Time. Tike and Kara were most relieved to know Celesta X was ok following her encounter with Dragomon. It wasn't long until Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon walked out to greet them. Celesta X, TK, and Patamon reunited with their old friend Falcomon as they shared stories together since their time apart.

"We're really glad to see you, Falcomon!" TK exclaimed. "Aren't you happy to see him, too, Kari?"

Celesta X nodded as she hugged Falcomon. "You're looking very well."

Falcomon added as he hugged her back. I can hardly believe it's you, Kari! I barely recognized you!"

"Yep, she decided to go blonde," Tike said as he, Kara, and David approached them.

Whilst the group conversed with Falcomon, Dimitri took this minute to talk address Omega X. Omega X noticed Dimitri walking near him.

"Tai, I've got a question."

"Yeah? What's up, Dimitri?"

Dimitri cleared his throat. "You've been very calm. Tell me the truth. You've discovered a weakness in Virus, have you?"

Omega X looked clueless and formed a fool's smile. "What? Does that guy even have a weakness?"

"C'mon, Tai, quit jerking my chain here."

"No... I'm _serious_."

Dimitri was left dumbfounded by Omega X's calm answer as X listened to their conversation carefully.

_Hn. I still know what you're planning, Tai. You aren't fooling me._ X thought as he sat down with Keke by his side.

Omega X caught Metalla X from the corner and grinned toward his direction. "Well, buddy, you're a hell of a lot stronger than before."

"Please, I'm not your_ buddy_ and you're going to eat those words after I've beaten Virus."

Omega X chuckled with a tinge of sarcasm in his tone. "Sure, I'll be waiting to see that."

xxxxx

Thirty minutes passed and everyone listened to Falcomon's plans for the Digicores.

"So, we still get to use three wishes like last time? Awesome!" TK exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon inquired to Falcomon. "So, we can revive anyone as many times as we wish. Even if we wish everyone back to life killed by the Artificials and Virus?"

"Well, yeah," Falcomon answered as he addressed the brave warrior. "My friends, Mercurimon and Marsmon, would know. You do share their knowledge as they merged with you."

"You're right. Forgive me if that slipped my mind."

Dianamon added as everyone listened to her. "And like we said before, the Digicores will reach their full power within seven days. We'll have them prepared for you to revive those killed by that monster."

Minervamon snorted. "Too bad we can't fight in that tournament! I want to show off the new skills I learned during our training, Dianamon!"

"Ha, you'll have your chance, but not in this event," Omega X chortled. "This is our fight."

Dimitri walked up to Celesta X and pulled her over to the side away from Omega X. TK turned and noticed the two walking off to an isolated part of the sanctuary.

"Kari?"

xxxxx

"Dimitri, what did you need to ask me about?" asked Celesta X, who had her back against a wall.

Dimitri added politely, trying not to sound too demanding with her. "Kari, I need to know what your brother is thinking. He seems too composed and admits Virus is stronger and has complied to him having no weaknesses. Why is he acting so stupidly cheerful?"

"He wouldn't say anything to me either. He just told me to relax and look forward to the event."

Dimitri was left even more befuddled than before. "_Relax_ and_ look forward to it_?"

"Maybe he does have a plan?" Faith wondered, hanging on Dimitri's right shoulder.

"Or, maybe he's in denial," TK spoke up as he, Patamon, Davis, and Veemon noticed the two in the corner. "Are you two worried about what Tai said?"

Davis replied. "Heck, even I'm kinda concerned. I know TK and I said we'd become Ascendants before the War Games, but Tai's acting too calm. It's scaring me."

"Likewise here," Dimitri sighed deeply. "Not even my sister knows what's the deal with Tai."

Celesta X sighed and shook her head dismissively. "Look, guys. The best I can say is wait until the War Games. Maybe then, he'll finally tell us what he has planned."

"Let's hope you're right, Kari," TK said. "For our sake and the fate of many worlds."

The mood shifted from hope to doubt as those questioned Omega X's calm demeanor, which unquestionably bothered them.

And so, each Chosen and warrior prepared for the forthcoming world-changing event, and time quickly ticked away.

xxxxx

Christmas passed and the Chosen spent time with their families.

For the last six days, peacetime covered both worlds.

Well, there was a _slight _interruption as our heroes had a run-in with a psychopath, who was alledgely a 'legendary' Ascendant. Omega X and his friends managed to stop him just in time before the War Games.

Anyway, the anticipation was at an all-time high with the build-up leading the War Games. The tournament will not only determine the fate of the Real World, but the four Digital Realms. As proclaimed by Virus, if he's not beaten, he will systematically destroy all worlds.

Training hard and making final preparations, the Ascendants and the Chosen readied themselves for the fated event. For some, such as Celesta X, a few overcame obstacles obstructing them. Others, such as Metalla X, had their fighting spirits rekindled. And then there's Omega X, who maintained that calm and collective demeanor, giving some a false sense of security. He's had friends and even his own sister questioning his controversial decision.

And then finally, the eve of New Years arrived and one hour prior to noon...

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/December 31, 2004/11:00 AM**_

**(Cue **_**Opening**_** from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla)**

Virus stood alone in the middle of his stage whilst waiting for his anticipated challengers to hit the scene. With only an hour before commence, he suppressed his anxiety and kept a silent demeanor. Unbeknownst to him, two Gazimon were on location at the War Games venue. These Gazimon were the same ones who were formerly employed by Etemon. After eating the mushrooms of forgetfulness, they lost their previous memories and gained new occupations since then. The duo became a news reporter and a cameraman team. Representing the Digital World, the Gazimon provided live camera view of the War Games venue and zoomed a close shot of Virus standing in the middle of his ring.

"Ladies and digi-men, we are live in the Real World and near the location venue of the War Games tournament, the event that will determine the outcome of our worlds! I am D-TV Reporter, Bill the Gazimon, here to broadcast the event live and putting my life on the line to give you the best live coverage the Digiworld can ask for! This is it! The War Games are upon us and no signs of many participants. Not even champion Mummymon! But, of course, it's only an hour before the event! The countdown to the event is on!"

Bill pivoted his view toward the ring and watched Virus standing still in his ring.

"Hey, Ted!" The Gazimon cameraman spoke up. "You think we can get closer?"

"No way, Bill! I think we're good at this distance."

Bill sighed and lowered his mike. "But, our viewing audience depends on us, Ted! Our jobs are on the line if we don't give them the best live coverage! Do you want our ratings to go through the roof?"

"Well, yeah... and more pay for me," Ted said.

"Well, nonetheless, we got an hour left! This waiting is killing me!"

xxxxx

Several kilometers from the War Games venue, a Fuji-TV production truck had been situated for an entire night. Hiroaki Ishida and his team were on the site location with their camera and equipment readily prepared.

"This is it, everyone," Hiroaki announced, giving a distinctively calm look to his team. "We've been there and done that with the Odaiba Fog Incident, the global Digimon crisis, the world being covered in darkness last New Years, the mysterious spaceship sighting earlier this past year, and the recent attack on Kyoto. This event will be way above even that." He crossed his fingers and gritted his teeth, coming to the realizing and acceptance that his sons, Dimitri and their friends were undoubtedly taking part in this highly anticipated event. "Matt, TK, Dimitri... you boys better pull through and stop this creature. We all have faith in you and the Digimon, our children. You saved us all before and no doubt can do it again."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/11:15 AM**_

Omega X cracked his knuckles while facing towards the sun, wearing a determined look. There was no hint of doubt on the Ascendant's demeanor. He was rearing and ready to stop Virus on this fated day. This was the biggest fight Omega X was looking forward to since his battle with the tyrant. All the training with his sister in the Room of Time will finally pay off.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps come up behind him. He turned to see Celesta X along with Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya.

"This is it. We're leaving mom and dad. Kari, are you ready?"

Wearing a white cloak to cover her battle gear, Celesta X nodded and readily approached her brother. The Kamiya siblings turned to face their parents one more time before heading out. Yuuko, worried like a mother should be, was stopped by her husband, who nodded to his kids. Yuuko teared up. The tears conveyed fear of possibly losing her children, but were also tears of pride realizing how much her two kids have grown. They were fighting a seemingly invincible foe that no military power could stop at this point. Needless to say, the Ascendants and their Digimon companions were the worlds' last hope of ending Virus' terrifying event.

"Tai, Kari, please be careful out there," Yuuko pleaded trying hard not to break down. "Come back to us alive."

"We'll be just fine, mom," Omega X reassured her.

Celesta X nodded, smiling. "We'll be just fine. Just watch us on the TV if they're televising this event."

"Last I checked there's a local TV crew near the location," Susumu replied. "But, I could be wrong. We'll keep our eyes open for the news channels."

"Don't worry. This is a battle we're not going to lose!" Omega X openly declared. "Besides, we _can't_ lose!"

"It's just that... you two haven grown so much since I've held you," Yuuko reminisced as she spotted a frame of Tai and Kari, taken shortly before their first encounter with Greymon and Parrotmon. "Not anymore. You two are now so independent. Whether you are with your Digimon... and now you've become merged with them... even part-Digimon, Ascendants, whatever, you two are still my kids and always will be."

"Oh, mom," Celesta X smiled as she rushed over and hugged her parents. "We'll be back."

"Take care of your sister out there and give that bastard hell!"

Omega X gave his father a thumbs up. "Right!" He beckoned Celesta X over and put an arm around her while putting his fingers over his forehead. In a flash, they vanished with Omega X's Instant Movement.

Yuuko threw herself into her husband's arms and cried over his left shoulder.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/11:18 AM**_

There was a large amassed group waiting consisting of the Digi-Destined, their Digimon partners, and the Ascendants. BanchoLeomon, TK & Seraphimon, Davis, Ken, & Imperialdramon, Angemon X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, X, Simms, Gennai, Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon stood together waiting for the Kamiya siblings.

Then, without warning...

_**Shoom.**_

They came with good timing. Everyone present whirled around to greet the Kamiya siblings with slightly depressed looks.

"Hey, guys! Ready to head out?" Omega X inquired to his friends. He noticed amongst them, particularly TK and Davis, and sensed their Ascendant power coursing through them. "TK, Davis! You guys ready?"

"Yeah after our run-in with that Yagami nutcase," the Bearer of Hope implied. The most obvious features that changed was that his hair was shaggier. "But, you'll see us transform when things get dicey out there."

Wearing spiker hair, Davis wore a proud and cocky grin, laughing aloud. "Oh yeah! Just wait and see!"

Tike and David both sweatdropped when hearing Davis excessive gloating.

"Say, where's Metalla X?" Omega X noticed the obvious absence of his rival.

BanchoLeomon replied quickly to the Ascendant's inquiry. "He went on ahead."

"Ah, he's already raring to go? That's just like him!" The happy-go-lucky Ascendant chuckled as he stopped and noticed his friends' downbeat looks. "Um, guys? Why the sad and silent treatment? I feel like I just stepped in a funeral home."

"Look, Tai, we've got some bad news," Keke addressed.

X went ahead and entailed his former protege. "We can revive those killed by Virus, but when the Digicores were restored... they came with new rules. Instead of three wishes, we're down to just two wishes and we can no longer revive humans who've died more than once. So, until the new Great Elder creates a new set of Digicores and establishes the three wishes ruling... and that will take a while... this is all we have to go by."

Falcomon sunk his head and gave a sad sigh. "I'm sorry. I should've told you all sooner."

Omega X shook his head dismissively and smiled it off. "None of us here died so we don't have to worry."

"But, there's my brother!" TK exclaimed. "Did you forget? And there's Sora and Izzy, too!"

"Hey, now, guys! Relax!" Omega X tried to ease the tension between him and his colleagues. "Let's clear some air here. Besides, we just have to make sure we don't die."

"Don't _die_? This is freaking Virus we're talking about here!" Davis exclaimed. "I might be an Ascendant now, but there ain't no way I can stand up to that guy!"

Tike, Kara, and David looked at each other nervously.

"Well, guys," Sam spoke up. "For me, Keke, and the kids, this is the second time we're placed in a similar situation involving a deadly tournament hosted by a psychopath. Let's all pull through this and beat this freak in his own game!"

With that, Omega X put his hand out and beckoned the others to do the same. Celesta X followed after wards and put her hand over her brother's. Angemon X came next followed by TK, Davis, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. BanchoLeomon and Seraphimon did the same as well. Imperialdramon barely lowered his large tail over them, which doubled as a hand.

"We're all pulling for you, my friends," Gennai called over to the group. "The four Sovereigns send you their blessings."

Omega X nodded over to X, who opened the portal for him and his group. "Sora and the others should be meeting us halfway there. Let's get going!" He turned and hardened his expression, glaring down the portal in front of them. "Time to change the fate of our future, guys." With that, he flew in and led the others behind him forward back into Earth.

As the portal closed, X, Simms, Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and Gennai watched the viewing orb that displayed the War Games venue. The image shifted over to Omega X and company flying off to their destined location.

"I have no doubts that they will win this battle for sure," said Gennai.

Despite having his face concealed, a distinguished grin was easily be interpreted on X's facial features.

"Likewise, Gennai," X asserted. _Tai, let's hope this plan of yours works to its fullest._

Everything was resting on the shoulders of Omega X, the Chosen, and their Ascendant/Digimon friends. Earth, the Digital World, and the other Digital Realms - mankind and Digimon kind alike- placed their faiths and hopes on this group of heroes. Many worlds had their eyes glued to the big event that was less than an hour from commencing.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/11:40 AM**_

Virus raised his head and smiled, feeling a rush of ecstasy as the fated day was drawing nearer. "The day has indeed come. I look forward to our match, Taichi Kamiya."

Bill and Ted the Gazimon were still perched on the hill, catching live coverage of the War Games venue.

"Only 20 minutes remain until the War Games decide the fate of many worlds, including our own Digiworld! Spectators have steered away, in fear of their own lives, and who could blame them? But, I, Bill, and my cameraman will remain here through the course of the entire event!" Bill observed Virus standing still in his own ring. "Virus has not budged an inch from his spot since we got here! He's still standing there as I speak! Though, I'm worried. Our hero, Mummymon, hasn't even arrived ye-!"

Just then, Ted turned his camera and caught a black car pulling up from the distance.

"WAIT! THAT CAR!" Bill shouted as Mummymon stepped out of his vehicle. "IT'S OUR HERO, MUMMYMON! HE'S FINALLY HERE!" He watched as Mummymon noticed the camera and pumped his right fist into the air. "And he's giving a pump fist to the camera! He knows that his loyal fans are watching from the Digiworld! What a true champion!"

As the car pulled away, Mummymon wore a cocky grin and walked right up toward the ring. Virus finally moved and faced the direction of the champ advancing on him. Mummymon stopped and dropped a thumbs up, signaling the forthcoming end to their face-off.

"YES! Mummymon has now just declared this fight is on and has accepted the monster's challenge! That's why he's the Digiworld's Champion! Is it just me or is Virus showing fear already?"

Virus snorted at the unsightly presence of what he considers 'trash.' "Who brought out this bug?"

"We are down to our final 15 minutes until the War Games officially begin! It's Virus vs. Mummymon! I truly believe we WILL see Mummymon stand triumphant in the end like he's done in the recent Digital World Battle tournament!"

xxxxx

_**25 Kilometers from the War Games Venue/11:44 AM**_

Meanwhile, Omega X and company were closing right towards the War Games location. Right along the way, they came to a screeching halt when they saw Sora & Garudamon, Izzy & MegaKabuterimon, Mimi & Lillymon, Joe & Zudomon, Yolei & Silphymon, and Cody & Shakkoumon.

"Guys, so you're coming along after all," Omega X addressed the group.

"Of course, we're all in this together," Sora smiled.

Joe added. "But, we're not getting involved in any action. We're just the spectators to watch you guys trash the place."

Zudomon asserted. "Since I can't fly, can one of y'all carry me over?"

"I'll do it," Shakkoumon offered the only land-based Ultimate.

"Dimitri, Keke! Have you seen Yamato?" Mimi called over to the teens.

Angemon X and Keke both nodded dismissively, which confirmed Mimi's suspicions.

"So, he went off ahead without you?" The Bearer of Sincerity sighed. "Typical."

"Guys, BW should also be there to reconvene with us, too," Izzy confirmed.

"Tai, let's not waste anymore time," BanchoLeomon stated as he beckoned over to the Digi-Destined leader.

With that, Omega X nodded and dictated toward the direction everyone will be going. Everyone nodded altogether as they waited for Omega X to lead them onward.

"I'm ready, Tai," Celesta X said.

"This is it, guys! Let's change our future!" Omega X declared.

"YEAH!"

And then, everyone - Digi-Destined, Digimon, and Ascendant - alike headed towards the War Games venue to prevent imminent annihilation. This was their chance to prevent an even darker future from taking place. A new path would be decided, but only if and when Virus is defeated.

xxxxx

Next episode:_** Mummymon Takes the Spotlight! Commence the War Games!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** First, a shout-out to YuYuGiDigiMoon Fan for granting me the Dragomon subplot and it being the warm-up for Celesta X to overcome, which gives Omega X a better comprehension of his sister's hidden power. This also finally wraps up the Dragomon subplot and allows Kari freedom to focus on her future! No more Dragomon, but there's still Virus to worry about. Thanks again, YuYuGiDigiMoon Fan. Hope this battle turned good!

The scene with AncientGarurumon, Matt, and MetalGarurumon is indeed a flashback when the latter two still served under Burizalor. I've borrowed it from Chaosblazer's _Digimon: Accel Stream_ fic, where his character Ken Rainer has a brief glimpse of DFKai!Matt and DFKai!MetalGarurumon facing AncientGarurumon. This AncientGarurumon is the sole reason why 'Yamato' was born in the first place. As he dies, he winds up in Ken's Accel Stream universe. The reason for this flashback is to reinforce Yamato's reason of existence, and make sure if you're reading the ongoing _Across Dimensions_ fic that you'll see what will happen with Yamato/Metalla X when he meets a certain 'ghost from his past.'

Yes, all references to a 'Yagami' and 'legendary Ascendant' point to the official Broly of _Digimon Fusion Kai_! They just beat this Yagami guy before getting ready for the War Games. That movie fic feature, to be titled _Yagami the Legendary Ascendant_, will be announced for a later release. In fact, I am planning the movie fics right when the War Games Saga nears its end. More details forthcoming on a future update.

Anyway, the day has come. With Dragomon gone, Celesta X can focus on the War Games with her brother and friends. On top of that, TK and Davis will unveil their new Ascendant forms during the War Games when things get 'dicey' as already implied. And yes, you read that right... Mummymon is back in the role as Mr. Satan/Hercule! By the way, since this is an Alternate!Digimon Adventure, Mummymon and Arukenimon aren't villains like they were in the actual series. The BelialMyotismon in this timeline had no need for them. So, these two are in different roles with Mummymon being the faux hero and a battle champion. Heh, don't worry. His parade isn't going to last long next chapter.

And the Digicores are back, but with new limitations forged. Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon are now officially (again) a part of the DFKai full cast!

Next time, the War Games will finally begin and we're another chapter away from Omega X's clash with Virus. :D

Send a review and see you again soon!


	87. Mummymon! Commence the War Games!

**A/N:** The War Games is finally here, but before the big showdown.

Here's Mummymon making a tool out of himself.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 87: Mummymon Takes the Spotlight! Commence the War Games!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/11:48 AM**_

"Here are, ladies and gents! We are 12 minutes from the War Games!" Bill shouted into his mike and motioned Ted over to zoom toward the War Games ring. "Our Digiworld Battle Champion is about to step into the ring! Mano a mano! One on one on this live broadcast! All eyes are glued from across Real and Digital Worlds! This is one spectacle no Digimon or human will ever forget!" He stopped for a moment as Mummymon turned and invited him down to the ring. "Huh?"

Ted replied. "I think he wants us to go down there, Bill."

"Oh, right, how can I be so dumb?" Bill said, wiping the nervous sweat from his fur. "Yeah, ok. I... I better..." He quickly dug deep and pulled out whatever courage he had hidden away. "Oh, right! This is what I live for anyway! We are pros, aren't we, Ted?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok then! Here we go!" boasted Bill as he and Ted slid down the slope, quickly bolting toward the ring. "Besides, we have Mummymon there in case things get dicey."

As Bill and Ted trotted toward the ring, Mummymon waited for the Gazimon to get in with him and Virus.

"Can you feel the tension in the air, folks?" Bill continued his on-air commentary as he nervously stepped into the ring. "You're witnessing the bravest broadcast announcer from the Digital World! I hope you are all watching, my loyal fans! In case my self-esteemed colleague and I die, be sure to build a shrine in our honor!" He jumped out of the ring and nervously gulped. "Uh, heh. Is it ok if I get in the ring?"

"I'm here. You have nothing to worry about," Mummymon reassured the Gazimon duo. He watched as the two got into the ring and faced them.

Bill approached Mummymon and held a mike to his face. "So, uh... how are ya feeling, champ?"

"I really do pity Virus," Mummymon wore a smug grin with his hands over his championship belt. "He talked a big game, but he never knew realized anybody as strong as me ever existed. The poor deluded fool is about to get a rude awakening!" He quickly snatched the mike from Bill's hand and boasted toward Virus. "You hear that? Even if you beg for forgiveness, it's too late to go back on your threats, jerk!"

Virus didn't twitch even a second while Mummymon ran his mouth.

"I know your secret, Virus! You can't fool my eyes! I know you premeditated that attack on that city and those armed forces! You planted explosives to take them all out! Special effects and cheap tricks was what did them in! I don't need 3-D glasses to know your little game! I've seen through them all!"

Once again, Virus stood still and was unfazed by Mummymon's accusations.

"Well, I'll be darned!" Bill snorted. "The punk's not even acknowledging us!"

Mummymon chortled. "Heh, he just can't accept the truth."

"Yeah, well how about this? Pffft!" Bill wore a big grin and stuck his tongue out to Virus, trying to provoke the bio-Artificial. "Or, maybe you like a little of this!" He quickly flipped him the bird and laughed, taunting Virus. "Hahaha! How's that?"

Mummymon laughed and whirled around, slapping his own backside. "Hahah! Kiss my bum, you grasshopper-looking freak!"

Whilst the two were having fun, Virus continued letting them making fools of themselves and decided not to waste energy until his _real_ opponents came. With his back turned, Mummymon started making faces and stretching his face as he attempted to infuriate the bio-Artificial. Calm and composed, all Virus could anticipated was Omega X and his cohorts.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/11:50 AM**_

Like every other parent of the Digi-Destined, the Kamiya couple stayed in their hoke and were glued to the live broadcast of the War Games coverage. They watched Mummymon make an absolute fool of himself on live TV while many were irked by the champ's stupidity. Unlike Mummymon's masses in the Digital World, Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya weren't buying into his overblown hype.

"So, why did this _guy_ show up?" wondered Susumu.

Yuuko scoffed and sat on the couch. "I don't know, but I wouldn't mind this blowhard get blow off the screen."

"Oh, you're evil, honey."

"Oh, where are Tai and Kari? They haven't shown up!"

"I'm sure they will, honey."

Yuuko fidgeted a bit, waiting for her two children to show up with the other Chosen on screen.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/11:51 AM**_

Back in the sacred realm, X, Gennai, Simms, Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and Azulongmon closely watched the visual on the orb. Like many who aren't a part of Mummymon's fanbase, they shuddered at the sheer idiocy demonstrated by Mummymon, who clearly had no real measure of one's power.

"How long you think he's going to last in there?" Gennai joked.

Dianamon added her own jab. "Ten Digibucks says a minute."

X folded his arms and nodded. "Who cares? He wants to get killed? Fine. Less idiots in the Digital World, the better."

"Yes, Mummymon. He practically became the Digiworld Battle Champion when Keke and the others decided to drop out to train to fight with the Artificials."

"That's right, Simms," the masked watcher said. "Mummymon's made some headlines in the Digital World, but he's all flash and little substance. He better be glad my friends didn't compete in the recent tournament or wouldn't be where he is right now."

"Guess Mummymon should consider himself a lucky jerk then! Ha!" Minervamon chuckled.

"What really matters is Tai and the others getting there," X promptly stated while focusing on the viewing orb. _C'mon, guys! What's the hold up?_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/11:53 AM**_

Suddenly, the gang's stupid circus antics abruptly stopped the minute Virus pivoted his head. They all noticed Virus looking up and whirled around to see a shimmering flare of light beelining toward the vicinity. Ted raised his camera to get a view of the bright aura dropping in to the War Games venue.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?" Bill was caught with surprise. "Ted, are you getting that?"

Virus chuckled once he recognized the power signature from the source. "Yamato. I should've known he wouldn't learn. I really hope you improved by now."

Descending from the skies, Metalla X dropped right near the outside of the ring and stood on the opposite left end where Mummymon and party were standing. Ted pivoted his camera and got in a perfect full body shot of Metalla X standing on the left side of the ring.

"Huh? Who is this odd-looking fella?" Bill wondered, curiously looking at Metalla X. "I could've sworn he was just flying through the air."

Mummymon remarked. "Just a cool trick, that's all."

"I wonder if he's taking part in the War Games, too," Bill said as he slowly waltzed over toward Metalla X. "Let me go ask." As he took a few steps closer, he stuck the mike right in Metalla X's face, who had a slightly perturbed look on his face. "Um, excuse me, sir? May I have a minute of your time? I just want to warn ya that it's gonna get really dangerous here. I'd advise you scoot a little back from the ring."

"Be quiet," Metalla X spat out coolly. "And don't stick that mike in my face again, got it?"

Gulping a few times, Bill shuddered and bolted right over to Mummymon. "Yeesh! What a nutcase and his hairdo's out of style anyway."

"Ah, just another one of those troubled delinquents who are fans of mine, I guess," Mummymon shrugged. "What can I do?"

"Well, regardless of our rude guest, there's five minutes left until the War Games! Ladies and gents, we are vastly approaching the tournament of the century! The fate of Earth and the Digital Worlds hang into balance in this event! I know everyone from all the worlds are watching! Only Mummymon has shown any courage to step in and accept the monster's challenge! I mean, who else do we really need? Mummymon, the Digiworld Battle Champion is all we need!"

Just then, another individual dropped in seemingly out of nowhere and _undetected_, too. BlackWarGreymon descended on an opposite side from where Metalla X was facing. The newly repaired BlackWarGreymon had his entire face reconstructed and his power generator upgraded to allow him better fight mobility. As advanced Virus became, even he couldn't have detected BlackWarGreymon with his lack of any Ki.

"H-He just flew in, too?" Bill blinked thrice in befuddlement.

The champion shook his head. "What else is new?"

"BlackWarGreymon. This is quite a surprise," Virus turned toward the Artificial and dismissed him. A tinge of sarcasm was evident in his tone. "So, huh, you still _exist_? Huh, interesting, considering the shape you're in. Haha."

_Feh, only Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Sam would've gone through these efforts. What a waste of time!_ Metalla X mulled irritably.

"Hey, I just heard Virus talking to him. Do they know each other, Mummymon?" Bill asked.

"Ha. Who cares? He doesn't look all that to me."

Suddenly, a massive assortment of powerful energies were coming in from the northern most direction. Virus, Metalla X, and BlackWarGreymon probed the incoming powers, mostly emanating from the Ascendants themselves. Mummymon, Bill, and Ted quickly caught sight of the bright flashes of light soaring over a few hilltops.

"More...?" Bill gaped in shock.

Virus turned and smirked, isolating one power in particular from the others. "There you are, Taichi. I've been waiting for you."

"Bill! Over there!" Ted exclaimed as he pointed to the skies.

"I know! I'm seeing them! They're flashes of light... no, wait... I'm sensing humans with Digimon! Could they be the Digi-Destined?"

Upon hearing this, Mummymon was taken aback. _Digi-Destined? As in THE Chosen kids? _

_**Shoom!**_

As they dropped in one by one, the entire group assembled right on the eastern corner of the ring. Standing at the forefront were Omega X, Celesta X, TK & Seraphimon, Angemon X, Davis, Ken & Imperialdramon, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. Behind them were Sora & Garudamon, Mimi & Lillymon, Izzy & MegaKabuterimon, Joe & Zudomon (previously carried along by Garudamon), Yolei & Silphymon, and Cody & Shakkoumon. All eyes shifted over to the large group assembly. Ted managed to get a full group shot with his camera and recorded them.

With the wait over, Virus draped both arms to the sides and addressed his guests. "Welcome, everyone."

"Seriously? Why bring everyone along?" Metalla X questioned Omega X's decision to allow the other Digi-Destined to come.

Wiping his forehead, Bill was left speechless. "Uh, heh... they all _flew_ in..."

"Gee, must be a new in-thing with the kids these days," Mummymon said.

"Look! I see, Yamato!" Mimi noticed Metalla X standing on the other side. "Hey! Come over here and join us!"

"I don't think he's gonna listen, Mimi," Lillymon sweatdropped.

Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon waltzed right to where the assembled Digi-Destined, Digimon, and Ascendants were positioned. He caught everyone's attention as they faced him.

"BW!" Izzy cried out. "You're looking good with all the repairs we made!"

Yolei gave him a thumbs up. "Looking good, big guy!"

"How do you feel, buddy?" Sam inquired.

BlackWarGreymon nodded while flexing out his arm. "I want to thank you all, especially you, my old friends." He addressed Sam, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David. "X has completely removed Datamon's corrupt programming from my memory banks. All the former memories he suppressed has been lifted."

"You're welcome!" Tike and Kara said.

Keke smiled as she hugged him. "We're just glad to have you back, BW."

"BW, right? Hey, I'm Tai Kamiya and Agumon," Omega X walked right up to BlackWarGreymon and extended his hand, drawing mixed reactions from the others. "Let's do our best in beating Virus!"

BlackWarGreymon grunted and surprised everyone by shaking Omega X's hand. "I _was _programmed to kill you, but thanks to X... you have nothing to fear. But, don't think I won't turn down the chance to fight you someday." He turned his back to Omega X and stood amongst everyone else.

Omega X scoffed and whispered to Izzy. "Man, what a bummer."

"He really likes you, man!" laughed Davis, who to his dismay didn't get much of a reaction from his friends. "Um, guys? I was _joking_."

"Quiet, Davis! Looks like it's about to start!" Cody said.

Mummymon growled with frustration as full emphasis was placed on the Digi-Destined and company. He irritably snorted and despised the notion of sharing the spotlight with others.

"Ugh, just who do they think they are?" demanded Mummymon. "Camera on me!"

"Is it time?" Virus spoke up and viewed everyone near his ring. "Who will come up first?"

Without hesitation, Omega X popped his knuckles and did a few warm-up leg stretches.

"Well, I'm rearing to go! Mind if I start us off?"

"What?" Angemon X balked at the Ascendant's sudden urge to go forward. "Tai, do you really think we should let you start off?"

"Yamato? Are you cool with it?"

Metalla X scoffed, overhearing his rival's enthusiasm. "Have at it, but remember it will be _I_ that finishes Virus."

"Um? HEY!" Mummymon bellowed and stormed over toward Omega X's group. "Who said YOU could get to pick first? Don't you know who I am? I'm the Digiworld Battle Champion!" He berated the Ascendant and pointed to the championship around his waist. "I'm the freakin' champion, that's who I am!"

Tike snorted as the loud-mouthed champ irked him greatly. "Ugh, shut up. Mind if I knock him out, Tai?"

"Excuse me, guys," Bill waltzed right over to Omega X and his friends. "Are you all participating in the War Games event?"

"Yep, well some of us anyway," Omega X answered honestly.

"What? Are y'all flipping crazy? This isn't a game! Well, ok, it is called a _game_, but still... you...!"

Kara quickly cut off Bill. "You really don't get it, don't you?"

Mummymon snickered while scratching under his nose. "Heh, well, I honestly didn't expect this. Then again, you kids must've been living under a rock if you don't know who the great Mummymon is! I was the former La Momia and just recently became the Digiworld Battle Champion! But, that's ok. I'll be sure to educate you kids when I show off my ultimate attacks! Wahohoho!" He struck a battle pose and raised both fists into the air, pumping them up high over his head, drawing blank, confused, and unenthused reactions from who he considers _uneducated_. "Well? Are y'all glamorized by my presence?"

"You kids better show him the proper respect! He is the Digiworld Battle Champion!" Bill exclaimed. "He won beating an impressive fighter in the recent tournament!"

"Only 'cause we weren't there," David remarked.

Keke, Sam, Tike, and Kara nodded simultaneously, wearing blank looks on their faces.

"Humph! What a bunch of disrespectful ingrates!" Bill exclaimed on his mike.

Chuckling deeply, Mummymon jumped off the stage and landed near the group. "Fine. Guess I'll have impress them with my Herculean strength! Scoot back!" He quickly bent over and pressed his fingers through the ground. Then, whilst gritting his teeth hard, he ripped a large chunk of earth from the ground and raised it over his head.

Everyone on the side of Omega X still looked unenthused with the champ's strength demonstration.

"I could do that sick and with only the use of my tongue," Sam remarked.

Keke scoffed. "I can do that even while dying from pneumonia and using only my lips."

"Really? That all?" Davis rolled his eyes.

Angemon X groaned. "What an idiot."

Grinning like crazy, Mummymon hoisted the large rock up and flung it into the air. Then, he drew out a large gun from under his robes and fired a charged bolt wrapped with bandages toward the spinning projectile.

"_**Snake Bandage!**_" Mummymon roared as his attack blasted the rock into dust. He turned and grinned toward the group, putting away his weapon and pumping his fists into the air. "YEAH! HOW'S THAT?"

"ASTOUNDING!" Bill screamed into his mike in typical ring announcer style. "MUMMYMON IS TRULY MARVELOUS!"

"YEAH! I AM MARVELOUS! WHO I AM?"

"THE CHAMP!" Bill shouted a mantra. "THE CHAMP! THE CHAMP!"

"OH YEAH! THE CHAMP IS HERE! WAHAHAHA!"

As always, Omega X and the others were left utterly speechless. They were also silent while baffled by Mummymon's own overblown hype and stupidity. Needless to say, they couldn't wrap their minds around what Mummymon was actually preaching to his own fanbase! In the eyes of the Ascendants and the battle-hardened Digimon, Mummymon was a pathetic weakling, who only won the title by beating less than impressive opponents.

Shaking her head, Sora became irritated with Mummymon's antics. "Oh, this guy's grating on my nerves."

Mimi concurred. "He and Etemon could be buddies."

"Except this guy isn't a _bad_ guy, but still doesn't dress up the fact he's annoying," Izzy said.

Yolei snorted. "The blowhard just loves hearing himself talk!"

Tike and Kara added in unison. "The guy's a total dumbass."

"Ugh, just let that jerk go first, Tai," TK whispered to Omega X.

"Sure, I suppose."

As he heard enough chattering and exchanging of quips between his guests, Virus officially proclaimed. "It's time."

At the stroke of noon, the War Games finally and officially began to determine the fate of many worlds.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/Noon**_

The Digi-Destined's parents and those remaining in their homes tuned in to the event, which would not only set new TV rating records but it was a world-changing event. Not since 9/11 had there been an event that brought many nations together to witness a historical event unfold before their own eyes. This event would decide the outcome of their livelihoods and their entire planet. For the Digital Realms, the fate of their existence greatly hung into balance with many Digimon lives at stake.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/12:01 PM**_

Soon enough, the other Sovereigns emerged and joined the group to witness the War Games event that will decide the outcome of their realms.

"_**Good to have you here, my colleagues,**__" _Azulongmon acknowledged his fellow Sovereigns, all of whom were quiet and viewed the event through the visual.

Gennai sighed. "Well, first, someone needs to get the so-called champ off the stage."

X added with a light chuckle. "Oh, don't worry. This won't last long."

"Yeah! I want to see the real fight already!" Minervamon whined as she jumped around like an impatient child.

Dianamon deeply viewed the orb and concentrated on the Ascendants. "They've all acquired powers greater than what I remember back on Spira."

"Yes, and now they're fighting an enemy with a power that exceeds anything they've encountered before," Simms replied.

The masked watcher kept his eye on Virus. _This is all too familiar. The Warlord established an event like this, but never with this many participants. Tai, I take it you'll go first. Show us why you've been so calm lately... but, I have a good idea why. You can't fool me._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/12:02 PM**_

"Are you seeing this, Riley?" Came a man's voice, whose tone was tinged with authority. The man in the black suit flipped his cigarette lighter and pierced a concentrated gaze toward the large visual screen broadcasting the live War Games event. "This is where everything we've seen has led. All the Digimon activities were just mere harbingers to warn us of such an event like this. Virus has summoned the children with the Digimon to his arena."

Upon witnessing the screen, Riley viewed Omega X and his friends amassed near the War Games ring. "Those kids? You mean..."

"They're the famed urban legends with devices that grant their Digimon powers. With them, we have powerful humans with powers on par with Digimon. They're the ones who brought the pestilence to the world."

"Ok? Then, they'll help get rid of Virus then!"

"That's very a very naive perception, Riley," Yamaki remarked calmly as he sat in his chair and flipped open his lighter. "Remember, our armed forces coupled with the United States were wiped out by this monster. They couldn't destroy him... much less put a scratch on him. The only ones who can stop him are the Digimon and these super humans."

Riley sat down on an extra chair and watched the screen.

"Whether they destroy Virus or not, matters not. We'll be the ones to liberate them from bringing anymore monsters like Virus to _our _world."

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:04 PM**_

A shot of the entire venue was shown from the top view. All eyes turned to the host of the War Games, who remained standing in the middle of his own ring. Naturally, the first opponent hadn't officially been decided yet as Virus waited for his first _victim_.

There was now complete silence and everyone deeply involved in the moment. Even Mummymon stopped his over-the-top theatrics to listen to Virus.

"Well? I don't care who goes first," Virus publicly broadcasted to everyone present. "One of you get up here and let's begin the War Games."

"Humph, the choice is damn obvious," Mummymon chortled as he walked up near the ring. "I'm coming first! Bring it on, Virus!"

TK glanced over to Omega X and noticed him having second thoughts. "Tai, c'mon, don't even waste your breath."

"I have to try," Omega X said while calling out to Mummymon, who was getting ready to disrobe. "Hey, Mummymon! You're gonna get killed! Don't get the ring. You and your crew better head back to Digiworld!"

Upon hearing this, Mummymon stopped and snorted irritably. He and Bill shrugged their shoulders as Bill beckoned over to Ted.

"Hey, Ted! Get a shot of that fool!" Bill pointed over to Omega X as Ted got a full camera view of him. "This is an outrage! Can you believe what this so-called hotshot just said to OUR champ! I can just hear the whole Digiworld groaning!" He scowled and furrowed an angry frown over his face. "Ugh, he had the nerve to tell the champ. 'You're gonna get killed, Mummymon.' And even told us to go home! We're professionals! We aren't fleeing from the biggest event of the century!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Digitamamon Diner/12:07 PM**_

A large crowd of rowdy Digimon jeered and cursed at the large screen broadcasting the War Games event.

"BOOOO!"

"GET THAT IDIOT OFF THE STAGE!"

"WHO IS HE TO TELL THE CHAMP TO LEAVE!"

Digitamamon eyed the screen and wondered for a moment. "Hmm, that face. He looks familiar..."

xxxxx

_**File Island/Primary Village/12:08 PM**_

Centaurumon, Andromon, and Elecmon gathered together watching a portable television with a satellite to receive the live broadcast.

"That poor deluded fool, Mummymon, is about to get a rude awakening," Elecmon said.

Centaurumon remarked. "Either one of us should've entered the Digiworld Battle Tournament, Andromon."

"Agreed. If Keke and her friends couldn't turn up, we could've taken the title for ourselves and ensured this joker didn't get his glory."

Elecmon added. "Yeah! Let's show our support for the Chosen! C'mon, guys! You've got this one!"

xxxxx

_**Continent of Server/Piximon's quarters/12:09 PM**_

With new students training inside the stadium, Piximon was sitting on a chair and viewing the live War Games event.

"Mummymon, oh you blowhard. Just wait until Virus knocks you straight on your butt. You should let Omega X up to fight, yep, yep. After all, I was the one who first trained Tai and Agumon after all. Get off the stage and we can finally see the _real_ games truly begin!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:10 PM**_

Davis groaned, shaking his head. "Oh, forget it, Tai. If that moron gets killed, we can just revive him with the Digicores. Right?"

Omega X sighed and submitted. "Oh, fine." With that, he beckoned a wave to Bill and Mummymon, indicating that he was giving them the pass.

"Ah, a fine choice of wisdom!" Bill exclaimed while shifting back to the camera. "Though, in my professional opinion, I think that punk made the right choice by pulling out with his life intact! It's obvious Mummymon's concentration was broken by these rude people! But, that's not stopping him from getting ready! He's disrobing!"

Mummymon pulled off his blue robes and unveiled himself as a man almost completely wrapped in white bandages and a slightly disfigured form underneath the bandage layers. He flexed his somewhat skinny body and pumped himself up, showing off his biceps and forearms.

"YEAAAAAAH!" Mummymon hollered in typical pro wrestler fashion. He then removed the championship belt from his waist and proudly raised it overhead.

"And he's showing everyone the Digiworld Battle Championship he's rightfully earned in the recent tournament!"

Putting aside his belt and his robe outside the ring, Mummymon adjusted his karate belt and huffed, intently facing down Virus.

"FINALLY, THE WAR GAMES ARE BOUT TO BEG-!"

"HOLD THAT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Came a woman's voice seemingly out of nowhere.

Everyone present turned around as a dune buggy quickly pulled up near the War Games arena. Mummymon whirled around and gawked at the sight of the dune buggy rider. The rider was a woman garbed in a red dress, purple hat, purple shades, and long white hair. She scowled and walked right up to Mummymon in the center of the ring.

"Wait! Isn't that... Mummymon's manager?" Bill exclaimed. "Lady Arukenimon!"

"You idiot! How could you leave and go accept this dangerous ordeal without permission?" The woman identified as Arukenimon berated the champ.

Mummymon begged off. "But, I had to live up to my reputation as a champion! I can't disappoint my fans!"

"Oh, all you care about are your stupid fans! Look, as your manager, I am caring for your well being..."

"But, if I beat Virus, I'll have saved the Digiworld and every other world... isn't that better than some endorsements?"

Davis looked back and forth between the two Digimon. "Um, I'm like lost here...?"

Imperialdramon added. "Don't let it get to ya, Davis."

Ken replied. "Whoever they are, they're interrupting the event."

"Sheesh, and to think you let Mummymon go first, Tai," TK groaned.

Omega X chuckled nervously. "Well, what can I say? I'm a generous guy."

"A little too generous," BanchoLeomon remarked.

"Fine, you win, but if you get hurt, it's no my problem," shrugged Arukenimon, succumbing to Mummymon's wishes. She waltzed right out of the ring and produced a chair made out of web. She sat down and watched the show.

Bill gulped and shook his head. "Well, that was... something else? Anyway, back to our live broadcast! As I was saying, the War Games can finally now begin! The fate of many worlds rides on this, but our champ, Mummymon, has reassured us that he's been excited since the announcement!"

Arukenimon sighed, leaning back with a glass of wine in hand. "Give us a good show, champ." She sounded way less enthused, knowing that the champ would have his glory. _As much of a buffoon you really are. _

"Oh, god," Sora shook her head.

Mimi knew where this was leading. "He's dead meat."

"Totally," Yolei remarked.

Keke added. "I give him 30 seconds."

As Mummymon sized up his competition, Virus shot an annoyed glare toward the 'champ'. _What a blithering idiot. _

"VIRUS!" Mummymon roared and pointed directly toward the bio-Artificial. "Your days are numbered and I'm about to clobber ya into dust!"

"OH YES! YOU TELL HIM, MUMMYMON!" Bill shouted into his mike as those close to him, including Ted, covered their ears. "Mummymon tells it like it is! Let him have it, champ!"

_Yeah, this is a great feeling. I'm glad I've got this momentous battle recorded on DVD._ Mummymon mulled in his own glory while taking a fighting stance. He readied himself and sized up the villain.

"OH! I THINK I CAN SEE VIRUS QUIVERING WITH TERROR!" Bill continued on. "The arrogant monster must be terrified realizing what he's gotten himself into! Mummymon's gonna walk all over you, ya jerk! It's too late to apologize now! Every human and Digimon want you to pay for your crimes!"

"HAHA! COME AT ME THEN, VIRUS!" Mummymon boasted as he intently glared down Virus.

"THE WAR GAMES HAVE BEGUN! WILL OUR WORLDS PROSPER OR FALL? MUMMYMON, UNRIVALED CHAMPION OF THE DIGIWORLD BATTLE TOURNAMENT, VS. VIRUS! MUMMYMON'S FISTS BURN WITH JUSTICE ON HIS SIDE!"

Virus didn't budge an inch from his spot and waited for Mummymon to charge him.

"The rules are very simple! You lose if you fall out of the ring, give up, or die! We're with you, Mummymon! WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Everyone on Omega X's side (and Metalla X on the opposite end) were still dumbfounded by what was transpiring before their eyes. Nonetheless, they allowed the idiot to have his glory... knowing what the end result will be.

"HYAHHHHH!" Mummymon bellowed as he bumrushed Virus and landed a flying kick to the bio-Artificial, which didn't even faze him a bit! He unloaded with a quick barrage of punches and kicks all over Virus' body. None of his impact blows did anything to force Virus to budge an inch.

"MUMMYMON JUST OPENED WITH A VICIOUS ATTACK! OUCH! HIS PHARAOH KICK HIT IT RIGHT AT HOME! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! HAS THE MATCH BEEN DECIDED? MUMMYMON IS NOT LETTING UP WITH THE BARRAGE OF BLOWS! VIRUS IS STILL NOT MOVING! HE CAN'T FIGHT BACK! HAHA, YES! MUMMYMON IS TOO MUCH FOR HIM!"

After unloading with heavy fists, Mummymon sprang back and panted a bit.

"Haha! Now for my ultimate finish-!" Mummymon bumrushed Virus again...

_**Wham!**_

"Enough, insect."

...and was backhanded with minimal effort into a nearby cliff. Mummymon hit the giant rockface and fell to the ground, covering his face and whimpering in pain.

"Ah... huh?" Bill's aghast face became priceless when reality hit him hard.

Even Arukenimon, who crushed her wine glass, couldn't believe it. "M-Mummymon...?"

Davis snickered as he whispered to Celesta X. "Whew, I was actually rotting for Virus there for a minute."

"Ow... ow... the pain..." Mummymon whimpered, rubbing his face and grimacing hard in pain.

As he witnessed this unfold, BanchoLeomon snorted with disgust. "Hn, pity. I suppose Virus didn't want to soil his own hands dealing on a weakling like him."

Still in quiet shock over the end result, Bill dropped his mike and sunk to the floor.

"He... he went out of bounds... our hero... our champ... Mummymon... has _lost_..."

Having ridden of the eyesore, Virus spoke out to everyone on Omega X's side. "Let's get serious. Time for the games to really begin. Who's going first? You, Taichi Kamiya?"

As his friends backed off and gave him room, Omega X placed on foot on the ring and grinned with enthusiasm. "Let's do this!"

"We're pulling for you, Tai!" Tike exclaimed.

Omega X turned as he walked over and kissed Sora.

"Be careful, Tai."

"I will, Sora."

The two super powers finally locked eyes firmly and commenced the _true_ battle to be contested in the War Games. No more delays. This one would truly determine the fate of many worlds

Virus vs. Omega X!

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Clash! Virus vs Omega X!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Mummymon intervention is out of the now. Now, we can focus on the big picture!

Yep, at last, Virus and Omega X clash, and it'll be a battle one won't forget (like Cell vs. Goku).

Nothing else to say, but stay tuned for an action-packed fight!

Send a review and see you soon!


	88. Clash! Virus vs Omega X!

**A/N: **After all the talk and build-up, here we are. A battle on the grand stage! This one comes right as we hit the peak of the _Digimon Fusion_ series!

Place your bets! Omega X vs. Virus!

Super Fight! Ready! GO!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 88: Clash! Virus vs Omega X!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:20 PM**_

A moment of silence befell the viewing audience near the ring. A series of foot steps methodically paced across the ring. The ultimate showdown was set to commence, which would dictate the outcome of Earth, the Digital World, and the realms beyond the Digital World. Standing across from one side of the ring was the noble Ascendant Omega X. Standing still on the opposite end was Virus, Datamon's ultimate Artificial. As Omega X turned full body and faced Virus' general direction, neither warrior budged an inch from their positions.

The Chosen, the Ascendants, and the Digimon painstakingly watched Omega X. putting all their hope on him. The fate of Earth, the Digital World, and the other Digirealms were firmly resting on his shoulders.

Smiling with sheer excitement, Virus was eagerly anticipating his duel with the Ascendant. He kept his arms crossed and waited for Omega X to take a battle stance.

While all eyes fell on the two combatants, Mummymon was spotted walking up toward Bill, Ted, and Arukenimon. He grimaced in pain while palming his aching jaw and wiping blood from his forehead wound.

"Ow! The pain..." Mummymon murmured like a whimpering child as Bill bolted right over to him.

"Are you ok, champ?" Bill inquired as he stuck the mike in his face. "Tell me, Mummymon. Do you realize you've just lost? How can you lose?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Arukenimon berated the champ. "That's what you get for showboating, you buffoon!"

"Well, I... I just lost my footing," Mummymon made a quick excuse on the fly, throwing Bill off completely.

Bill blinked thrice and blanched. "Um, lost _your_ footing?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" The champ exclaimed.

"But, it looked like you got knocked through the air."

The spider woman nodded. "That's what I saw, too."

"Hah! Don't you worry! All I need is a break and I'll really get serious when it's my turn!" Mummymon laughed out loud as the majority of Omega X's colleagues overheard the loud-mouthed narcissist go off. "Hahaha!"

Tike and Kara groaned, facepalming themselves as they heard Mummymon's excuse.

"You've got to be kidding?" Mimi remarked.

Davis folded his arms and snorted. "I can come up with better excuses than that. How lame! And he's supposedly the champ?"

Metalla X turned toward Mummymon and was utterly baffled, watching him laugh. "Doesn't he realize his own inferiority? He should be called the champion of _idiots_!" Needless to say, he hadn't seen anyone whose stupidity was beyond measure. Today was the day he met such an individual.

"TK," Celesta X whispered to the blond. "It's about to begin."

"Yeah," the Bearer of Hope replied to the Bearer of Light.

Keke nodded. "This is going to be good."

After receiving the kiss, Sora pressed both hands over her chest and observed her boyfriend facing down their greatest enemy to date.

"It'll be ok, Sora," Garudamon reassured her partner.

Sam added. "There isn't any way Omega X can lose this."

Everyone else present were still and deeply focused on the intense face-off.

Metalla X quietly observed Omega X, analyzing his power. _This is it. Show me what you learned in the Room of Time, Tai._

Omega X watched Virus slowly unfolding his arms and smirked. This is exactly where Omega X felt right at home and was set to give Virus a fight he will never regret.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/12:22 PM**_

The Kamiya parents caught the Chosen especially Omega X and Celesta X, on their television. Yuuko's eyes filled with tears as she witnessed Omega X standing in the ring ready to throwdown with Virus, Susumu held his wife close to his side and was drawn to the intense face-off. Yuuko also couldn't take her eyes off Celesta X, who was watching near ringside.

"Honey, I know that this is hard for you, but..."

"C'MON, TAI! KICK HIS ASS!" Yuuko screamed toward the television.

Withdrawing himself from his crazed wife, Susumu backed off and gave her room to go absolutely nuts.

"C'mon, honey! Show your support for our boy!"

Susumu nervously nodded and encouraged his son on. "You can do it, Tai!"

xxxxx

_**Moscow, Russia**_

The Russian Digi-Destined, Yuri, Sonya, and Anna, viewed Omega X standing off with Virus on a television outside a cafe. They and their Digimon partners didn't take their eyes off the screen, leading to a large crowd to form near them. Sonya and Anna cheered on for the Ascendant whilst Yuri and the Digimon got the crowds pumped to cheer on Omega X.

xxxxx

_**Colorado Springs**_

"Willis, the big fight's about to start!" Terriermon said as Willis and Kokomon were sitting behind him.

Willis nodded and watched the television near them. "You can do it, Tai!"

xxxxx

_**New York City/Times Square**_

The New York Digi-Destined were standing outside Times Square again with massive crowds stopping by to view the War Games event, which was displayed on one of the large screens in the city square.

xxxxx

_**Paris, France**_

Having recovered from being rescued from Yagami, Catherine and Floramon were sitting together, watching the event to witness their savior, Omega X.

"He beat Yagami. I know he can beat the pants off this guy!" Floramon said.

Catherine added as she cupped her hands together. "Yes, I believe in him! You can do it, Omega X!"

xxxxx

_**Sydney, Australia/Opera House**_

Derek and Crabmon were viewing the spectacle in a juice bar with the other Aussie Digi-Destined.

"This ought to be a good show!" Derek said. "Win it for all of us, Tai!"

"All right, mates! Let's give him some big Aussie encouragement!" Crabmon hollered as the other Aussie Digi-Destined cheered in unison. "GO, TEAM OMEGA X!"

xxxxx

_**Hong Kong**_

The Poi brothers and their Digimon were never more excited as they gathered in a restaurant with the live broadcast of the War Games.

xxxxx

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

Rosa and Gotsumon sat together in their living room, getting pumped for the War Games.

xxxxx

_**India**_

Mina and Meramon were in their home viewing the event like the other International Digi-Destined.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:23 PM**_

**(Cue Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla track **_**MG's Theme I**_**)**

The two superpowered warriors continued to pierce calm and focused stares to each other.

Virus finally let his arms drop by his sides and conveyed a calm smirk. "How fitting you're going to start us off. Honestly, I'd want to save the best for last, but no complaints from me." He slowly put up a battle stance and sized up Omega X. Omega X slightly hunched over and readied a battle stance, waiting for the villain to beckon for them to start.

"I know you're able to use all of our techniques and can draw the power from our Crests."

"Correct and I'm going to show you, Taichi."

Omega X replied. "That's what I like to hear."

Shifting over to the sidelines, the Ascendants, the Digi-Destined, and the Digimon quietly viewed the face-off. Not one individual offered commentary, realizing how important this fight would be for all the worlds' fates hanging in balance.

Angemon X observed Omega X and mulled deeply. _All right, Tai. Now we'll get a reason why you've been calm as of late._

With the two contestants still in their positions, Bill quickly turned and commentated to the camera.

"Ladies and gents! Not to worry! Mummymon only slipped out of bounds on purpose! He will get back into the ring to fight Virus, but for now..." Bill sighed whilst glancing over his shoulder and pointing to Omega X. "Meanwhile, we've got that rude newcomer stealing the spotlight from the champ. I tell you... in my professional opinion, this won't last long. He talked a big game and he thinks he can take on Virus. Pu-lease!"

Arukenimon remarked snidely. "I say let him learn his lesson. I didn't honestly think there'd be anyone _this_ stupid."

Bill poked the mike toward Mummymon's face. "Mummymon, can we get your professional opinion on this newcomer's chances?"

"Hahaha, I can already tell from this stance and build... this guy's an amateur," Mummymon studied Omega X closely. "He wouldn't last two seconds with me. I give the punk five with Virus... _tops_. Haha! This won't even be much of a break for me. This fight will be a breeze, but it'll at least be entertaining. Ha...!"

**(End theme)**

Virus beckoned Omega X forward. "C'mon!" With that, he marked the official start to the War Games and goaded Omega X forward, which the Ascendant did and flew ahead to engage Virus.

**(Cue DBZ Bruce Faulconer track **_**(Unreleased) Goku vs Perfect Cell**_**)**

Virus and Omega X quickly went head-to-head. Omega X quickly lunged toward Virus, throwing a punch. Virus was able to seize his battle ready opponent's fist. Virus pushed Omega X's fist back and went for a straight kick. Omega X leapt into the air and evaded the bio-Artificial's rapid kick. Omega X came right down for a flying kick as Virus slipped under and evaded contact with the Ascendant. Virus sprang up and spun around, landing on all fours. Omega X landed and executed a series of backflips to forge a distance between them. Omega X landed a final backflip and phased out. Virus stood and sensed a swift presence approaching him. He turned and caught an elbow, which Omega X tried to hit Virus with. The two warriors flew apart from one another and took to the air, barely hovering over the ring. Omega X and Virus hastily engaged and resorted to quick fisticuffs, leading to both repelling each other back with their energies.

Virus flew across and went for a punch. Omega X landed a kick that connected with Virus' kick. Both were blown back again by the clash of their own energies. Omega X flipped away and landed on the ring, sitting in a slightly crouched posture. Omega X stands and watched Virus descending in the ring. Omega X smiled with sheer satisfaction, getting the gist of their clash.

Naturally, being the non-believing buffoons they were, Mummymon, Bill, and Arukenimon's witnessed the scuffle unfold. Needless to say, they wore priceless and aghast looks with widened eyes and gaping mouths.

The more observant Ascendants and the Digimon, for the most part, knew what was going on with the warriors.

BlackWarGreymon commented. "They're evenly matched."

"That really was astounding!" Sam exclaimed.

David added. "And this is just the beginning."

Joe blinked whilst adjusting his glasses. "How can you guys even tell? I couldn't even follow!"

Zudomon replied to his partner. "You don't have near as good warrior's sight like them, Joe."

"I'm not even a warrior, Zudomon."

"You get the point," BanchoLeomon said. "Just look at Omega X, I bet he's enjoying himself out there."

"But, he realizes that everything's riding on this battle," Sora reminded everyone. "He's going to take this seriously."

Metalla X was shown to be severely invested into the battle and offered no commentary.

**(End theme)**

As he wiped nervous sweat from his paws, Bill stuttered and held the mike, seemingly awestruck with the battle. "I must say... this newcomer is really good. Mu-Mummymon, your thoughts?" He pointed the mike over to Mummymon and offered an inquiry, which lead to stupidly awkward silence. "Um, champ? Mummymon?"

"Huh?" Mummymon shifted back to reality and changed his tune quick, laughing. "Oh, right! Um, well, that newcomer is not so bad... but I'd get the job done faster!" He laughed hard until a resounding shockwave abruptly emanated from the ring and knocked him back.

Bill shouted. "Whoa! What was that?"

Virus had countered a punch from Omega X, which resulted in the shockwave that swept Mummymon and Bill away. Those close to the ring were in danger, but the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon forged Ki barriers to shield the Digi-Destined and the Digimon.

As he jerked his fist back, Omega X sprang back and lured Virus toward him. Virus immediately beelined after the Ascendant and watched him using the edge of the ring to springboard himself forward. Virus anticipated his adversary's tactic went for a flying headbutt. The warriors arrived at a meeting point, leading to Virus throwing a flurry of punches at Omega X. Omega X quickly evaded Virus' punches and ultimately phased out of his reach. Virus quickly surveyed the skies and caught Omega X making an ascension 30 feet above the ring. Omega X phased out.

Virus waited and stood in the middle of the ring, feeling for Omega X's Ki. Just then, Virus randomly moved his hands around like he were blocking punches, which he was as he turned and backhanded something out of thin air... striking something hard and revealing Omega X, who flickered back inside the ring. One hand sent Omega X sailing across the ring. Omega X landed on one hand to prevent his fall out of the ring. He crouched for a second and stood, facing Virus' general direction. The bio-Artificial lowered his fist and waited for Omega X to attack him head-on again.

Omega X jetted across the ring and watched as Virus crossed his arms, readying his defenses. Then, the Ascendant seemingly went through Virus, throwing him off with an after image. Then, Omega X reappeared right near Virus and sealed the advantage, landing a gut punch to the bio-Artificial. Doubling over, Virus stumbled back. Omega X jumped up and hit Virus full force with a powerful kick that knocked Virus out of the ring! Virus realized that landing out of bounds would constitute as a loss, which he couldn't afford.

Everyone near ringside was on edge and anticipated the end.

"He just kicked him out!" Davis exclaimed.

Keke shouted. "Yes! C'mon!"

"Omega X's got this!" Tike shouted.

Sora crossed her finger and prayed. "Let this be it!"

Virus opened his wings and propelled himself away from the ground. Then, he floated right back into the ring to everyone's dismay. Omega X didn't get his hopes up that soon and readily stood in a battle stance.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I won't be defeated in my own game."

Omega X snorted. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Nice try, Taichi, but I merely humored your friends thinking that might've been the end."

"Oh, that jackass fooled us!" Kara cried out and sneered.

Mimi frowned. "He is a jerk. He had us all going."

Angemon X concurred with his mother. "Typical of guys like him."

Readying his pre-battle stance, Virus offered an overly confident grin to his adversary, channeling his energies. "I'm going to close the gap between us."

"Bring it," Omega X replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Taichi? That would be so typical of an Ascendant, always a battle junkie even in the face of death."

The Ascendant hardened his glare and smirked. "Hey, now, you've got the Ascendant genes in you, too. Making yourself sound like a hypocrite."

"Oh, touche, Taichi," Virus corrected himself. "Good observation."

Suddenly, Virus glided across the ring and went for a head-on collision body blow. Omega X dropped down under Virus and rolled away. He sprang up and went for a kick. Virus quickly phased out of the Ascendant's reach. Omega X phased out, too, and pursued the bio-Artificial. Mummymon, Bill, and Arukenimon freaked out once again. Then, Ted turned the camera to an adjacent angle to catch Virus and Omega X slugging it out near them. They seemingly vanished out of the camera's view and relocated to the opposite side of the stage.

Omega X and Virus were unloading with punches whilst flying and relocating across different sides of the ring. Ted tried to follow and keep up with the fighters as they relocated around the ring. Only the Ascendants, along with BanchoLeomon and BlackWarGreymon, were able to keep up with Virus and Omega X. Their eyes darted back and forth, observing the speed of the warriors, which no normal human or Digimon would ever dream of witnessing. The majority of the Digi-Destined were lost with the blinding speed of the fighters, but they did feel the resounding shockwaves that exploded across the stage.

For a second, Virus was spotted, but quickly vanished out of sight. Omega X, too, vanished and pursued his adversary.

The Ascendants, BlackWarGreymon, and BanchoLeomon pivoted their view to barely catch Omega X and Virus unloading with punches. The two superpowered beings vanished in a slit second and reappeared at a higher altitude. They vanished and reappeared, rinse and repeat a few times until they were out of sight of those unable to keep up with them.

Ted freaked out right as Omega X and Virus were 10 feet in front of him. He caught the two fighters punching each other. They, they disappeared and left a bewildered Ted to scan for their new location.

"My goodness! It's like they keep vanishing and reappearing? What kind of magic are these two fighters using?" Bill went into full color play-by-play mode whilst scanning around the ring.

Mummymon shouted from the sidelines with Arukenimon. "Illusions, I tell ya! They're magic tricks!"

Meanwhile, the Ascendants, BlackWarGreymon, and BanchoLeomon continuously shifted their eyes back and forth, following the two superpowered beings.

"Oh, man! Look at them go!" Tike exclaimed.

David added. "Go, Omega X!"

"You guys are lucky. I can't even tell! How about offering us normals some play-by-play?" suggested an overly exasperated Izzy.

Both Virus and Omega X reappeared and locked up, suspending themselves afloat 30 feet in the air. They disappeared and reappeared, shifting back and forth across the ring.

Whilst the Ascendants followed the fighters, Metalla X smirked. _You all call this fast? Ha, please._

As they simultaneously reappeared, Omega X threw a heavy punch, but Virus vanished. Omega X followed. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon were swiftly taken aback when Virus and Omega X were hanging above them. The Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, and BlackWarGreymon barricaded everyone near them as the super warriors exchanged heavy punches. The fighters vanished and flew right back over to the ring. Metalla X, Celesta X, Angemon X, BanchoLeomon, TK, Davis, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David were left in awe at the blinding speed of the two warriors.

Back in the ring, Omega X unloads on Virus with punches. Virus countered every punch Omega X threw at him. They flickered out from the ring and reappeared on the farthest right side of the stage. They vanish and reappear high above the edge of the ring. Omega and Virus locked up again, clamping each other's hands and trying to out muscle each other. The super warriors locked eyes. Omega X conveyed sheer determination whilst Virus was calm and collective as ever. Omega X swerved around Virus and went over Virus, hitting him in the back. Taking the kick to his back, Virus was sent plunging toward the stage. Virus flipped over and landed on the ring and caught Omega X flickering out of plain sight again.

Omega X reappeared inside the ring and collided Virus head-to-head, causing an explosion to erupt around them. They continuously traded and evaded each other's punches. Omega X went for a kick, but Virus countered with his guard up. Virus threw a punch forward, but Omega X caught his fist. Omega X threw a fist, but Virus caught his adversary's punch. Both of their punches sent resounding shockwaves across the ring. Virus throws another punch. Omega X backflipped out of his reach. Virus flew across and went for a straight punch. Omega X swerved aside and dodged him. Omega X crossed his arms in front and blocked every forthcoming punch, but it made him slide further back toward one side of the ring.

"He's close to the edge!" TK exclaimed.

Sora screamed as Virus punched Omega X. "NO! TAI!"

Angemon X cried out. "Get away from the edge!"

"But, why?" Celesta X wondered, observing her brother, and her offhanded comment caught Angemon X and TK's attentions. "Why doesn't he just go all out?"

"What?" Angemon X and TK exclaimed in unison.

"He hasn't even used his full power yet?" Keke inquired.

_Heh, I love being right. The punk hasn't even bothered going all out. You can be such a cock tease, Tai! _Metalla X mulled, watching Omega X.

Omega X yelped once Virus punches him facefirst and nearly knocked him out of the ring. The bio-Artificial went for another punch, but Omega X phases out his reach. Virus whirled around and saw Omega X sitting in the ring center. Virus quickly glided over the ring, forcing Omega X to cross his arms over his face. Omega X fell and kip-upped, landing a double kick that knocked Virus 45 feet in the ring. Omega X propelled himself into the air and cupped his hands to his side.

"_**TERRA...!**_" Omega X chanted as he conjured up a ball of Ki in his cupped hands. He caught Virus hovering in the air and waiting. "_**FORCE!**_" He pushed his hands and unleashed the beam toward the bio-Artificial.

As the Terra Beam came closer, Virus easily batted it aside one-handed. Then, with his guard down, Omega X seized the chance and vanished. He flickered behind Virus and landed a punch to the small of Virus' face. Contorting in fear, Virus whirled around and retaliated, swinging a right hook to Omega X's face. Omega X was dazed, allowing Virus to phase behind him. Virus landed an overhead smash and hit Omega X hard enough to send him falling to the ring. Omega X hit the ring following a quick fall and cushioned his fall by slamming his hands into the ground. Omega X rose to his feet and grinned, seemingly thrilled with the exhilarating fight with Datamon's ultimate weapon. Virus descended on the center ring and sported his own devilish grin.

The energy ball forms and then is sent hurtling right towards Virus as if it were about to hit him at any moment. But with little effort, Virus manages to bat it away with his hands. With this done, Omega X takes advantage and reappears right behind Virus and hits him hard in the back. Virus' face contorts in tremendous pain.

"Well, I think that should do it for our _warm-up_," said Virus.

Omega X nodded. "Yeah, no more dicking around this time."

Having witnessed this breath-taking battle between the superpowered beings, Mummymon, Bill, and Arukenimon were left utterly speechless and stupefied.

"Just a warm-up?" Bill gaped. "Did I hear right?"

Arukenimon mulled, deeply shocked with the turnout of the battle. _Who are these crazy people? _

BanchoLeomon commented, observing Virus and Omega X quiet face-off. "Things are only getting more intense from here on out."

Sam nodded. "Agreed."

"So, they're getting serious now?" TK inquired.

Kara replied. "Looks like that!"

Getting more invested into the fight, Sora cried out and encouraged her boyfriend. "C'MON, TAI! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GO, TAI! GO, AGUMON!" The Digi-Destined and their Digimon gave their encouragement to the Ascendant.

Metalla X scoffed. "It's going to take more than just cheering to turn this fight around."

Keke clenched her fists and assessed their powers. "Looks like a storm is coming, guys."

"What?" Davis asked.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**One Hit to Victory**_**)**

Virus smirked and analyzed Omega X on the opposite side. _Taichi is a magnificent Ascendant warrior. There's absolutely no comparison between him and the others!_

Omega X mused deeply to himself, not taking his eyes off Virus. _Virus is much stronger than I thought he'd be. I'd be dead meat if I let down my guard, for sure._ Taking a stance, he gritted his teeth and focused on the internal energies coursing through him. "Ok, here goes!"

Angemon X blinked and noted the sudden change in Omega X's demeanor. _That look in Tai's eyes._

Virus lowered his eye level to Omega X and was almost thinking along the same lines. _He's preparing to unleash his full power._

_**Shoom!**_

Omega X crossed both arms out in front and produced a golden aura, outlining his entire frame. He quickly unleashed his full power whilst his aura flared like wildfire. Mummymon, Bill, and Arukenimon had exaggeratedly shocked looks on their faces, witnessing the warrior with a flame-like aura covering him. The Digi-Destined, Ascendants, and the Digimon were also greatly taken aback with the sudden rise of power emanating from Omega X. The Ascendants, especially, couldn't believe the amount of power Omega X was putting out.

Virus just watched, smiling and calmly stood his ground.

"HYAH!" Omega X roared as he raised both hands overhead and unleashed a powerful shockwave of energy that spread across the ring. A cloud of dust expands out around the entire ring. Mummymon and his entourage were swept back following the force of his initial power release. The Ascendants and the Digimon unified their powers, forging a barrier to protect the Digi-Destined from getting caught by Omega X's power release.

_HOLY SHIT! _mulled a shocked Sam, who was blown away like the others.

"WOW! Do you feel that, sis?" A giddy TK said.

Kara was speechless, nodding her head.

"Awesome! Very awesome!" David said, shaking his fists happily.

Metalla X gritted his teeth, seething toward his rival. "You were concealing this much power?"

BanchoLeomon muttered. "What an unbelievable amount of power."

Keke added. "Kinda wish he'd gone all out from the start!"

Sora couldn't contain herself and cheered. "All right, Tai!"

Standing amidst a golden aura flaring around him, Omega X finally invoked his full-power status. His friends, except Celesta X for some strange reason, were overly impressed with the end result. The Ascendants sensed his fully unleashed power come to the surface.

_This really is his true power...? The show off!_ Metalla X conveyed frustration, watching Omega X up close and seethed with every notion of his rival being a step ahead.

Angemon X remarked, overly impressed. "Incredible... Tai, you're truly incredible."

"Sheesh! His Ki is beyond immeasurable, I'd say!" TK exclaimed.

Davis added. "I'll say! Go get him, Tai!"

Celesta X, however, was shocked with everyone being shocked. _I don't get why everyone's in awe. I mean, Tai is great and all, but... _

**(End theme)**

As they were watching in awe on their backs, Mummymon, Bill, and Arukenimon were struggling to get up.

"W-What just happened?" Bill wondered, holding the mike to his face. "It felt like a big shockwave... and now the combatant is seemingly emitting fire around him! What could this be?"

Overly amused and impressed with Omega X's power-up, Virus didn't waste any time and clenched his fists. His black wings straightened up like he were about to glide away. He pumped up his whole body and bellowed, unleashing his own full power.

"HYAH!" Virus bellowed. He began emitting a bright purple aura, which outlined his entire body, and released energies that turned into beams and cut through the clouds. After his energy release, a shockwave expanded the encompassing ring, and after that high winds were generated on equal level with Omega X's power.

Once again, Mummymon and his entourage were easily blown back by the bio-Artificial's power release.

The Ascendants responded to Virus' power release as they and the Digimon solidified the barrier, keeping the Digi-Destined confined behind it. BanchoLeomon and the Ascendants noticed their own feet were slowly sliding back from the villain's power. The ground under their feet trembled as earthquakes followed and a fissure line cut through the earth. Metalla X and the Ascendants steadily held their ground the best they could.

Celesta X observed Virus and Omega X, both of them producing intense golden auras. "Be careful, Tai."

**(Cue Godzilla Tokyo SOS track **_**Kiryu Launch!**_**)**

Emotions ran high as all eyes fell on the two combatants in the ring. They were no longer witnessing warriors, but titans of epic proportions. Their energies produced enough force to cut through the clouds in the atmosphere. Omega X and Virus methodically walked right up to one another, ready to initiate the second round.

"Now Virus' is on fire, too!" Bill exclaimed into his mike.

Arukenimon nervously gritted her teeth and crawled back. "M-Mummymon... what are these people?"

Mummymon chuckled hard but nervously. "Hah, just must a popular trick..."

_You're STILL going on with that foolish notion? _Arukenimon miffed in thought, listening to Mummymon's dismissals of the truth in front of him.

As they stopped, Virus and Omega X sized each other up and stared down. Omega X raised his head to face Virus at his eye level. Omega X's friends watched intently, waiting for one of them to initiate the first move. The warriors' auras clashed together as golden light energies coalesced with each other and released a discharged blast that cracked one side of the ring.

"Go on," challenged Virus.

Omega X smiled. "Sure."

_**Wham!**_

Omega X quickly decked Virus with a gut punch, making him double over. The Ascendant readily followed it up with an elbow to his back. Then, Omega X fiercely landed a kick to the face. That kick sent Virus sailing into the air. Omega X rocketed straight after Virus and flew over the bio-Artificial, hitting him with a punch to his back. He sent Virus plunging to the ring, but the villain opened his wings and caught himself in mid-air. Virus stayed afloat and swerved around, wiping a blood stain from his side lip.

"Nice done, Taichi," Virus said, smiling and wiping his lip. "This is the contest I've been waiting for. I mean, what's the point of fighting if the outcome is a foregone conclusion."

"Yeah, just what I was thinking," Omega X replied.

Virus hovered into the ring and readied a stance while Omega X did the same.

Seething, an incredulous Metalla X was hardly in a position to believe anything he's witnessed to this point. He mulled angrily. _Is this really Omega X's true power? I don't believe this! He... he... ugh!_

"He's looking awesome. C'mon, Tai!" Angemon X encouraged him on.

A giddy Davis was overly excited with the turnout. "This is great!"

BlackWarGreymon mulled deeply in thought, monitoring Omega X and assessing his power. _No doubt. He clearly is an equal to Virus now._

Meanwhile, Celesta X casted a not so impressed look, and watched Omega X in the ring.

Mummymon and his crew were still overly bedazzled with the turnout of the entire match.

"Hey, Ted!" Bill turned to his cameraman. "Were you able to get all that?"

"Are ya freaking kidding me, dude?" Ted shouted back. "You have any idea how fast they were?"

Shaking his head, Bill couldn't deny this claim. "N-No, you're right." He poked his mike to Mummymon. "They're fast... right, champ?"

Quickly coming to his senses, Mummymon snorted. "Uh... sure they are. They're not too bad."

Just then, what resembled chuckling came from Virus. Omega X blinked thrice in befuddlement as he caught Virus laughing with his back turned. The maniacal bio-Artificial turned around and looked composed.

Virus stands at one of the stage with his back turned towards Omega X. Omega X stands there while facing his back and then hears a little chuckling coming from Virus.

"Hahahaha! Ah, brace yourself, Taichi!"

Then, Virus crossed his arms over his chest. Omega X's eyes widened and wondered what the crafty villain had concocted for his next attack. Then, he quickly noticed two after images splitting out of Virus' body.

"What? There's three of them!" Mimi cried out.

"It's like he's splitting himself clones!" Lillymon said.

"No, duh! He is!" Tike said.

"Hey, Sam! Isn't that your technique?" Keke asked.

The purple-haired teen nodded and replied. "Yeah, it is!"

"_**Multi-form!**_" announced the bio-Artificial as he and his copies forged a straight line formation.

Now, instead of three... there were now _four_ Virus' in the ring. They all looked perfectly identical whilst no one was able to tell which was the real one. With every warriors' powers incorporated into his being, Virus was able to delve into the Digital Humans' techniques and utilize them to his advantage. The four Virus' straightened their postures and spread across the four edges of the ring. Omega X surveyed each Virus and assessed their powers discreetly.

"I'd say my eyes are deceiving me... but... forget it!" The Bearer of Knowledge remarked.

"Ugh, man! This isn't good!" Davis exclaimed.

Omega X steadied himself and stood waiting in the center ring.

"Had to resort to this technique, didn't you? Huh?" The Ascendant questioned the bio-Artificial.

Virus four stifled with unified chuckles as they sprang across, but none made any physical contact with Omega X. The Virus four tried to psyche out Omega X and relocated across the four ring edges, leaving everyone to really wonder which of them was real. A confident grin etched on the Ascendant's face as he seemingly was able to probe the right one.

"A-Are you getting this, Ted? There's four Viruses!" exclaimed Mummymon. "I don't know which one to tell apart!"

A baffled Mummymon backed away. "Oh, boy... this really is an amazing trick."

"Please, a Ninjamon could do this," Arukenimon scoffed, shaking her head.

"How will the combatant escape this predicament? Does he have a strategy planned?" Bill reverted back to play-by-play mode. "It does seem like the odds are stacked against this guy!"

"Hah," Omega X smirked. "No way. This technique won't work on me."

"HERE WE COME!" The Virus four shouted in unison as they bumrushed Omega X from the four corners. They quickly closed in and unloaded with a barrage of punches.

Omega X was ready for them and countered the barrage of attacks from the Virus four. One Virus came up behind Omega X, but the Ascendant whirled around and hit him with an elbow. The other two Viruses hovered above Omega X. They tried to hit him with his back turned. Omega X turned and folded both arms overhead, blocking their punches. Their combined punches nearly pushed Omega X near the edge of the stage. Omega X sprang forward and rebounded with a punch to one Virus. Then, he caught the other with a kick. The fourth Virus came up and caught Omega X with a running kneelift. Omega X rebounded and elbowed the fourth Virus back. Omega X backflipped until he hit the center ring and watched the Virus four relocate to the four corners.

One Virus spoke up. "Do you realize the extent of the powers harvested into my being, Taichi?"

"Quit yapping and just attack."

"As you wish," Virus smirked as he and the three clones channeled Ki into their fists.

"Ah! BanchoLeomon, isn't that you...?" Celesta X pointed out.

BanchoLeomon growled with disgust, recognizing his own attack. "Yes! It's one of mine!"

The fists of the four Viruses became imbued with brighter orange energy.

The four quickly expelled the energy into the form of blasts and sent them toward Omega X.

"Take this, Taichi! _**Flash Bantyo Punch!**_" Virus shouted.

As all four beams hurtled toward him in four intersecting angles, Omega X leapt up and took flight into the air. The four attacks hit a collision course and exploded on impact. The four Viruses rocketed up and pursued Omega X in mid-air flight battle. Omega X flew away and looked over his back, luring them away from the others.

"Right this way," the Ascendant coolly remarked. He put on the brakes in mid-air and swerved around back to the four Viruses. Omega X amplified enough force in one punch and knocked one Virus back to the ring. He swiftly came up and punched the second down to the ring. He landed a mid-air dropkick to the third and sent him plunging to the ring. He then hit the fourth Virus with a kneelift at blinding speed, which dropped him back to the ring. "Not so great now, are ya, Virus?"

Each Virus hit the ring like deadweight and piled right atop of one another. The three clones vanished as only one was left laying facefirst.

"All right!" The Digi-Destined cheered in unison.

"Way to nail them!" TK exclaimed.

Sora clasped her hands together and smiled happily. "Good show, Tai!"

Just then, Virus opened his eyes and sprang to his feet to everyone's dismay. Omega X caught sight of a pink object resembling a disc materializing in Virus' right hand. The villain launched the disc vertically as it flew through the ring, cutting a deep wedge through it.

_That attack! _Omega X analyzed the spinning disc coming toward him. _That's Burizalor's!_

Once the disc came closer, Omega X swerved right around the incoming disc and let it pass by. He turned and watched the disc home right after him. He lured the disc away and attempted to utilize the same tactic he used to cut down Burizalor in half.

"T-That looks like my technique!" Sam exclaimed.

Tike added. "That's a simple technique I use, too!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/12:35 PM**_

"That is a technique commonly used by my friends," X observed discreetly. "But, Burizalor used his own version of it against Omega X, too."

"Regardless, this is terrible how Virus is using the powers of our friends to kill Omega X!" Gennai was outraged with the outcome thus far.

Azulongmon added, his voice boomed when watching the battle. "_**Datamon has gone too far creating this abomination!**_"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:36 PM**_

Omega X soared around the pillars situated near the edges of the ring. He swerved around one pillar, attempting to outmaneuver the disc. It stayed on course with Omega X and followed his exact direction. Meanwhile, back on the stage, Virus manipulated the direction of the discs by moving his hands. He directed the disc as it followed a direct course with Omega X. With Burizalor's genes incorporated into him, he was able to exploit the tyrant's powers and recalled every instance of his battle with Omega X on Spira.

He watched Omega X flying down to lure the disc toward him.

Calling out on this strategy, Virus laughed. "Sorry, but I recall from the Burizalor cells within me that you're attempting _this_ tactic. It won't work on me!" He readily forged another disc in his right hand and threw it toward Omega X, which...

_**Swish! Swish!**_

Both discs seemingly cut through Omega X!

Though, what was supposed to be the Ascendant was just an after image. Virus whirled around and forged another disc, throwing it toward Omega X.

"Got you!" The bio-Artificial shouted as the disc went through Omega X, but to his disappointment... it was another after image of the Ascendant.

Miffed with frustration, Virus snorted. "Damn!"

**(Theme fades)**

"Sorry, but you aren't going to defeat me using other people's techniques!"

Virus quickly whirled and picked up on Omega X's presence near him. He caught the Ascendant standing 20 feet behind him.

"Give up and fight with your own powers."

Amused, Virus chuckled aloud. "Not a chance. I'm only getting started!" Suddenly, a golden aura flared around him and he began charging up for another attack.

This time Omega X was able to pick up on it.

_He's augmenting his power to full maximum! What's he planning next?_

"_**TERR-!**_" The bio-Artificial chanted as he crouched sideways and cupped both hands to one side. "_**RRRRRA-!**_"

Realizing it was his own attack, Omega X called out on Virus' action. "No, hold on! Don't shoot that full-powered Terra Beam with a power that revved up! STOP!" He quickly readied himself to prevent the bio-Artificial from fully cutting loose and releasing the fully charged attack.

"_**AAAA-!**_"

**(**_**Kiryu Launch**_**Plays)**

Suddenly, orange and blue Ki energy coalesced in his hands and produced a ball of glowing light. The ball expanded as he gathered more energy into the ball.

"He's really going to let that much power loose!" gaped Metalla X, who was on edge.

"STOP HIM, TAI!" Sora pleaded.

"TAI! AGUMON!" Celesta X cried out.

"_**BEAAAAM!**_"

Virus swiftly pushed his hands forward and expelled a massive orange-and-blue beam toward Omega X. Captivated and surprised, Omega X flew into the air and lured the villain's beam away from the ring.

"VIRUS! UP HERE!" Omega X directed the villain and lured the Terra Beam toward the sky. He accelerated his aerial flight toward the atmosphere and saw the beam closing in on him.

Back near ringside, the Ascendants and the Digimon shielded the Digi-Destined from the strong gust of winds covering the area. Everyone was over their heads and shocked with the turn of events, which unfolded before their eyes.

As the Terra Beam closed in by a few inches, Omega X put his fingers to his forehead. The beam seemingly passed through the Ascendant and sailing past the atmosphere, and traveled past the stratosphere and flew right into space.

As the intense mood calmed back in the ring, Virus still stood with hands raised. Then, without warning...

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X reappeared on the stage and ran up, landing a kick that sent Virus sailing across the ring. Virus landed on all fours and stood, glaring down his Ascendant adversary.

**(Theme ends)**

Mummymon and his entourage were getting to their feet, recollecting themselves as Ted placed the camera back on the in-ring combatants.

The Digi-Destined, the Ascendants, and the Digimon eased their tensions.

"Whew, close call!" Tike said, wiping his forehead.

Kara replied. "Tell me about it!"

"Now we're back to square one," Keke said.

Angemon X concurred. "Yeah."

They had been spared from a beam that likely had a planet-destroying level force. With the notable exceptions of Metalla X and Celesta X, everyone else was surprised with Omega X's quick and sudden escape from the beam. Celesta X's emotions were difficult to discern, but she was astounded with the capacity of Virus' Terra Beam power.

"Preposterous! That Terra Beam shouldn't have missed!" Virus said. "I recall you vanished like that before."

"Instant Movement, it's my teleport technique," Omega X replied. "Guess you had no knowledge on this?"

"Interesting. Instant Movement, you say? What a troublesome technique."

"Tell me. Would you've shot that Terra Beam into Earth if I hadn't jumped like I did?"

Virus grinned devilishly. "Yeah, possibly, but I _knew_ you'd jump."

"Ah, so you aren't as gullible like I thought."

"To answer your inquiry, I'd destroy Earth without so much trouble. I just don't do it, because it'll deny me of _any_ fun!" Virus said as flew across the ring to engage Omega X.

Omega X readily put up his guard, but was suddenly taken aback when Virus vanished into thin air.

_**Bam!**_

Omega X felt his face driven with an impact force that knocked him back. The Ascendant recovered from this attack and rebounded with a punch, which Virus swerved around. Virus landed an elbow into Omega X's back and seemingly vanished. Omega X fell to the ring and landed on his hands. He sprang into the air and quickly turned to see Virus striking him with a backhand. Virus phased out again and surprised the Ascendant. Omega X fell back to the ring and carefully surveyed the ring, trying to lock on Virus' Ki signature. Omega X's friends watched in awe as even the Ascendants couldn't probe Virus' presence anywhere.

As Omega X turned to his left, Virus reappeared behind him in a flash.

"Don't tell me I'm suddenly _too fast_ for you."

Omega X slowly turned and gawked in horror at the daunting speed of his adversary. Virus stood his ground and piercing a deadly gaze into his mystified opponent's eyes.

"Let us continue, Taichi. The viewing audience want more."

Omega X took a stance and growled despite the odds against him. "Let's go!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Battle at the Highest Level! Omega X Goes All Out!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Hope you all liked the fast-paced action! The War Games is getting heated up! This pretty much covers round I and half of round II. Next time, Virus and Omega X really cut loose with their full powers.

Nothing else to say here.

As usual, send a review and see ya next time for more War Games coverage!


	89. Battle at High Level! Omega X All Out!

**A/N:** Virus vs. Omega X hits the next level of heavy hitting, fist-pumping, and heart-pounding action.

Find out who prevails and what happens to the ring... though, you already know that.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 89: Battle at the Highest Level! Omega X Goes All Out!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:45 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**Frantic Cover**_**)**

Everybody present was marveled by the fast paced and breath-taking clash between the superpowered warriors. All spectators tried to follow Virus and Omega X flying and clashing around the ring. Everyone, from the Chosen to Mummymon & his entourage, were in utter disbelief at what they were witnessing. For the Ascendants, it was a battle that set apart every other fight they've seen to date. It was a battle that would dictate the future of their worlds.

Angemon X was spellbound by Omega X and Virus' ongoing battle above the ring. From his and the Ascendant's vantage points, they barely saw flickering lights and after images colliding, sending thunderous shockwaves that shook the skies. Angemon X noticed Metalla X, Celesta X, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and Davis were seemingly drawn to the battle taking place.

Celesta X shifted her eyes back and forth, trying her hardest to keep up with her brother. Deep down, she was the only one who knew the full extent of Omega X's full Ascendant power and deduced that he didn't really seem to be trying his hardest.

_Kari hasn't been surprised since they've started fighting._ TK turned and noticed Celesta X.

"I can't even see what's going on!" Yolei exclaimed. "How about some play-by-play for us with poor warrior's perception?"

"They're evenly matched, Yolei," Sam confirmed.

"Thank you, Sam! You're a generous son, but then again you're my son!" The purple-haired girl winked to the young man.

Sam chuckled modestly. "Gee, thanks. Yolei."

"They're on par with one another? Well, that's better than Virus overwhelming Tai," the Bearer of Kindness replied.

"Shoot! I'm so excited, I wish I could get out there and fight myself!" Davis was getting giddy with the notion of throwing himself in the fight.

Imperialdramon quickly pulled Davis back. "Um, maybe not?"

"Hey, let go, Imperialdramon!"

"Don't think you'll get a chance if my brother finishes Virus, Davis," Celesta X implied.

Sora still had her hands firmly pressed against her chest, praying for her boyfriend to prevail. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Cody were silent whilst they and their Digimon partners were still deeply engaged in the fate-changing battle that would determine their fates.

_Curse you, Tai! Now that you're giving it your all, show us what you're made of!_ Metalla X seethed, clenching his fists and controlling his rage.

In midst of the ongoing clash, Virus and Omega X seemingly flew across the air. Both vanished without a trace. Omega X reappeared with Virus throwing a quick punch to him. The fighters vanished again in a blink of an eye. Virus reappeared with his right fist clenched as he threw a punch, which seemingly went through Omega X's after image. Both warriors vanished without a trace and that lasted all of a few seconds until...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

...a series of loud shockwaves exploded in mid-air, indicating the location of where the two fighters were navigating. Virus reappears in front of Omega X as he lands a flurry of punches that pummel the Ascendant. Omega X attempted to block his array of fisticuffs, but one punch got through his defenses and caught him with a sock to the jaw. This dazed Omega X long enough for Virus to pummel him with an array of body blows. Virus punched the Ascendant like a punching bag, invoking distress amongst the Ascendants, the Digi-Destined, and the Digimon. Ever since unleashing his full power, Virus was demonstrating a staggering and overwhelming tenacity to match Omega X move for move.

Just then, as Virus went for a straight jab, Omega X recovered and tilted his head at a hair's breadth. Letting Virus' fist slide past by his head, Omega X swerved around and landed a quick kick to his back. Virus was taken aback from the kick. Omega X jetted right toward the bio-Artificial and initiated his next counterstrike. Virus readied a fist and threw it at Omega X, but missed as the Ascendant phased through him. Taken by surprise, Virus scanned the skies and whirled around to find Omega X catching him with a punch. The punch went through Virus as the the crafty villain projected an after image to catch his adversary by surprise. Virus reappeared and came up, landing a gut punch into Omega X's stomach. Omega X gasped and doubled over in pain. Virus propelled himself at Omega X and tried hitting him with a kick. Omega X barely phased out of Virus' reach. The bio-Artificial probed Omega X's Ki and vanished in order to pursue him.

There was more back and forth as both warriors were hitting each other with quick punches and making hasty evasive counters.

Both fighters finally hit the ring. Virus bolted forward and throws a punch at Omega X. Omega X fell back on the ring and kicked his feet into Virus' gut, knocking him 30 feet into the air. Omega X vanishes and reappears, hanging over Virus and readying his fist. He throws a punch, but to his dismay, the punch went through another after image. Virus materializes behind Omega X and clubbed him with a punch to his back. Omega X fell down until he put the brakes on and stayed afloat in mid-air. He eyed Virus, who withdrew his fist back.

**(End theme)**

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Taichi. You've proven your worth as my equal."

Omega X remarked. "That's nice. Want a cookie?"

"Nice retort, but that won't win you this contest. Let us continue and set record-breaking TV ratings for my show."

Omega X readily launched himself head-on to attack Virus, who sprayed red mist from his arm pits.

"_**Melting Blood!**_" Virus bellowed as he sent the deadly skin-melting mist toward the Ascendant's direction.

Omega X rebounded by firing successive blasts to break the mist down. He quickly flew past the evaporated mist and throws a punch at the bio-Artificial. Virus barely curved his head to the side and landed a knee lift into Omega X's gut. Omega X phases right out of Virus' attack and reappears behind the villain. Virus was prepared and whirled around, hitting Omega X facefirst with an elbow. Omega X flew back whilst rubbing his face.

"How do you like that? BelialMyotismon's powers do come in handy," the bio-Artificial openly gloated. He then cupped his hands forward and fired a condensed beam. "And now for Machinedramon's... _**Giga Cannon!**_" He launched the beam, which divided into two and hurtled toward Omega X.

Omega X quickly caught the blasts with both hands and kicked one into the air. He pushed the other right back to Virus. Virus was quickly able to backhand the beam toward a rock formation in the distance. Virus and Omega X flew at each other whilst trading fists as the bio-Artificial swerved behind the Ascendant and kicked him in the side of the head. Virus somersaulted and glided over Omega X, cupping his hands and producing a bluish beam toward Omega X.

"_**Z'd Cannon!**_" roared the bio-Artificial, who watched Omega X punching the beam back at him.

Virus rebounded and crossed both hands, firing a V-shaped beam through his chest. "_**V-Laser!**_"

"_**Terra Beam!**_" Omega X produced and fired his beam attack, nullifying Virus' attack."

"Try this on for size!" Virus roared as he produced a large golden beam from his cupped hands. "_**Positron Laser!**_" He directed the beam toward his adversary, who readily summoned a sword forged from Ki and cut through the villain's copied attack.

"_**Gaia Breaker!**_" bellowed Omega X, swinging his energy sword and ripping through the massive beam like wet paper.

"That jerk used MY attack!" Imperialdramon called out foul on Virus' tactic.

Davis scoffed. "he has all your powers, Imperialdramon."

"He's right. Get used to it," BanchoLeomon growled as he watched Omega X and Virus going back to maneuvering around each other.

"Good grief! They're so fast!" David exclaimed.

Tike nodded. "Shit yeah!"

Keke flinched. "I can't even follow them."

Though Mummymon and his entourage were completely lost in the middle of the entire fight.

"Wh-Where they did go? I can't even follow them anymore!" Bill shouted into his mike.

Scratching his head, Mummymon quickly surveyed around the ring. "Uh... huh...?"

_**Wham!**_

A resounding shockwave spread across the vicinity. Virus and Omega X both reappeared hovering 45 feet in the air from the ring. Omega X whirled around and saw Virus barricading his path. The two warriors had a brief staredown until Virus dropped down hands. A satisfied smile curved across the bio-Artificial's evil face.

"Very impressive, Taichi. I never had this much fun," Virus smirked as he painstakingly focused on the ring. "It's a shame the ring isn't big enough to contain us."

Omega X blinked twice. "What?"

"How about we scratch the out-of-bounds rule from the book?" With that, Virus lowered his hand toward the ring, which greatly alarmed Omega X. "This is not how our match is going to be decided."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Omega X exclaimed as he saw a devilish grin forming on his face. He quickly turned and beckoned a warning cry to his friends. "_**EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM THE RING! NOW!**_"

Taking heed of Omega X's warning, the Ascendants and the Digimon hastily took off carrying the Digi-Destined. BlackWarGreymon swiftly glided over to where Mummymon and his crew were standing.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Following one successive charged blast, the ring exploded and was instantly wiped off the map. In wake of the destructive blast, a cloud of smoke encompassed a gaping hole in the center of the earth where the War Games ring was once situated. Omega X unfolded his arms and glanced down to gaze upon the gaping hole where the ring once sat.

Having relocated themselves on a cliff, the Ascendants and the Digimon dropped the Digi-Destined unable to flew on their own.

Izzy gasped heavily, catching his breath. "Wow... that could've been us where that hole is!"

"Good thing Tai and Agumon warned us!" Joe said, wiping the nervous sweat dampening his forehead.

Mimi sighed with relief as Lillymon set her down. "Dimitri, Keke!"

"We're ok, mom," Angemon X reassured Mimi as he and Keke nodded to her.

"You saved our necks, Omega X," Sora whispered as she slid out of Garudamon's hands.

"Hey! Where's BW?" Tike exclaimed.

Kara cried out. "BW!"

On another rock formation, which wasn't that far off from the others, Mummymon, Bill, Ted, and Arukenimon were seemingly protected by an obstruction. They looked up and saw BlackWarGreymon with his massive claws shielding them.

"T-Thank you, sir!" Bill said.

BlackWarGreymon stood and warned the group. "You should all leave the vicinity. You're in the way." He turned and glided over where his colleagues awaited him.

"N-No way! We can't leave!" Bill retorted as he watched BlackWarGreymon leave. "Mummymon hasn't even had his turn yet! No way am I missing that! Um.. right, champ?"

Replying in his usual illogical demeanor, Mummymon laughed. "Hahahah! Of course! But, um... maybe we should step back a little further..."

Arukenimon stood, dusting herself off. "Yes, that would be for the best."

BlackWarGreymon made a spot landing where the Ascendants and the others were staring off toward the spacious wasteland. BlackWarGreymon stood between Celesta X and BanchoLeomon.

"Good timing, BW," Keke said.

BanchoLeomon added, observing the two fighters landing on the ground. "They're about to start again. Now the whole landscape has become _their_ ring."

"I knew confining them in a ring wouldn't be enough," said Angemon X.

Metalla X folded his arms and scowled. "That should be me out there."

Virus and Omega X stood 40 feet apart as they pierced intense gaze toward each other.

"Now the whole Earth is _our_ ring," Virus announced. "From this point, one of us must submit or die."

"Gotcha," Omega X smirked. "You want to see this through to the very end with a clear winner."

"Are you ready, Taichi?"

"Bring it on!"

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**Boss Battle 2**_**)**

Virus grinned devilishly and twisted his right arm, readying his attack. "All right, time to make use of this new space!" With that, he threw a blast toward Omega X. who jumped out of reach and coasted across the spacious wasteland. Virus pursued the Ascendant and unloaded with a series of energy blasts that cleared away sections of earth and rock formations. His intent to eliminate Omega X right off the bat was apparent.

As he evaded the blasts raining down near him, Omega X phased out and relocated 35 feet in front of a large rock formation.

Virus pumped out energy blasts from his hands and watched Omega X flew away. The blasts impacted the rock face and made it explode.

Virus didn't let up and continued firing more energy blasts to catch Omega X. As more blasts flew toward the Ascendant, Omega X crossed his arms and let the blasts hit him head-on. The fighters quickly locked up with both hands firmly clasped tightly as golden auras flared around their bodies. As their energies clashed, the earth sank and buckled under their overwhelming power.

Back on the cliff, the Ascendants and battle-hardened Digimon sensed the opposing powers. Looks of shock and awe became evident on their faces as what they sensed was obvious.

"Oh, crap...!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon growled. "Are you feeling this?"

"Dimitri! Omega X's power...!" Keke turned toward Angemon X.

Angemon X was, needless to say, flabbergasted. "They're even...! They're equal in power and speed!"

"But, one of them will pull through," Sora said. "I just hope it's Omega X!"

Celesta X became deeply invested in the battle, watching Omega X and Virus throwing a barrage of punches toward each other.

Hitting each other with rapid fire punches, Virus and Omega X went blow for blow whilst evading their punches. This went on for a good few seconds until both fighters spread apart. Virus opened fire and unleashed a barrage of blasts that caught Omega X. Omega X put up his guard and forged a barrier to shield himself from Virus' blasts. As a smoke cloud formed around the Ascendant, Virus caught a golden sheen of light propelling through the smoke and shooting up 50 feet into the air. Virus and everyone on the cliff saw Omega X staying afloat in mid-air.

"Look! He's in the air!" pointed out David.

TK exclaimed. "What's he planning now?"

"Let him have it, Omega X!" Davis shouted in encouragement.

Cupping his hands over his face, Omega X readied a familiar battle posture and brought his hands to the side.

He chanted the familiar attack phrase, gritting his teeth hard. "_**SUPER-!**_"

"He's going for the Terra Beam!" BanchoLeomon bellowed, recognizing the Ascendant's mid-air posture. "Don't tell me he's planning to unleash that at full power!"

"Hah! Hahaha!" Virus laughed aloud as he calmly stood his ground, noticing a shimmering white dot of light in the skies. "You wouldn't dare to unleash that level of force from up there! You'll destroy the whole planet with that!"

Tike chuckled. "Nah, he wouldn't... I mean I know I tried this once before... but Tai ain't as reckless as me..."

"_**TERRA-!**_"

"Dude, you just jinxed us!" Kara snapped, shaking her brother's shoulders like crazy.

"TAI! AGUMON! STOP!" Sora pleaded.

"No, there's no way you'd..." Even Virus couldn't try calling out on a bluff this time. He realized the consequences of the Super Terra Beam unleashed at full power. He noticed the murderous intent etched on Omega X's face. "Or, you really intend to...!"

"HE'S DOING IT!" Metalla X shouted.

Omega X prepared to fire until...

_**Shoom!**_

...Virus lowered his eye level and saw Omega X standing in front of him, readily ready to aim fire.

_WHAT! INSTANT MOVEMENT!_ Virus paled and gaped as he watched a bright flash of light exploding right in front of him. "_**OH SH-!**_"

"_**SUPER TERRA BEAM!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Omega X thrust his hands and launched the full-powered blue beam straight into Virus, blowing him away at point blank. Virus' eyes bugged out whilst the beam blasted through his upper body and obliterated it completely. Everything from his head to his arms were turned into nothing.

Omega X inched backward and witnessed the explosion die away. In midst of the attack, a smoke cloud smothered the encompassing vicinity where he blasted Virus head-on.

All spectators, from the Chosen to Mummymon's crew, were flabbergasted with the aftermath of Omega X's attack.

**(End theme)**

As the smoke dispersed, Omega X remained standing with hands still cupped forward. Right where Virus stood, the bio-Artificial's lower body was left laying with his head, arms, wings, and shoulders obliterated. With the bio-Artificial unable to move, Omega X was the last fighter standing and it seemed he won the War Games decisively.

Panting heavily, Omega X lowered his eyes toward the remains of Virus. "Hah, hah, hah." _It's over...?_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/12:52 PM**_

"SHIT YEAH!" Yuuko shouted, standing up with her hands held high. "WAY TO NAIL THAT BASTARD, SON!"

Susumu nervously withdrew from his overly ecstatic wife. "...h...honey?"

"Huh?" She returned to her senses and sat down, staring toward the television screen. She sighed heavily, watching Omega X standing over the remains of Virus. "It's over... isn't it?"

"I think it's safe to say the War Games are over, honey."

As Susumu placed a hand on his wife's to soothe her anxiety, Yuuko nodded. "Thank god... Tai had me scared... all I'm thankful for is Kari not fighting."

"No need to worry about that. It's all over..."

"Yeah," she said.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't out there fighting Omega X's battle.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:54 PM**_

Everyone's worst fears have now been laid to rest and it was all over. Now all the worlds have been saved from imminent destruction.

Slowly withdrawing from his battle stance, Omega X stood quietly and stared over the remains of Virus. Most of the Chosen, the Ascendants, and the Digimon watched in complete silence.

Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody wore relieved smiles. They prematurely celebrated Omega X's decisive victory, sealing the end of the War Games.

"Omega X did it!" Joe hollered and pumped his fists into the air.

Mimi clasped her hands and smiled with tears in her eyes. "H-He did it! I can't believe it's over!"

"Way to blast him to pieces, Tai!" exclaimed Izzy.

Sora was relieved as she sank to her knees. Her eyes fell on Omega X and smiled. "It's over... thank god. I don't think I can take this anymore."

Metalla X visibly seethed after witnessing Omega X unleashing his full power. He didn't want to admit it, but he acknowledged his rival's victory over the bio-Artificial.

"BINGO! TAKE THAT, VIRUS!" Yolei boasted as she laughed proudly. "Omega X not only won, but all of the worlds have been saved. Right, guys? Let's go home and celebrate!" She turned and noticed the majority didn't exactly share her quick optimistic view. She noticed the Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, BlackWarGreymon, TK, Davis, and even Ken. They seemed to know better than she did, causing her to convey deep concern. "Um, guys? Why the silent treatment?"

"Something tells me they something we don't, Yolei," Cody observed.

Poking their heads from behind a boulder, Bill, Ted, Mummymon, and Arukenimon were taken aback by surprise from the turnabout.

"Wo-Wow! What just happened?" wondered Bill, crawling out from behind the boulder.

Arukenimon slipped out from behind the rock and dusted her dress. Ted popped out and bolted over next to Bill while holding up his camera.

"It looks it's been decided," Arukenimon stated.

"Ye-Yes, but unfortunately our champion couldn't fight," Bill sadly sighed as he turned and faced the camera positioned near him. "Ladies and gents from Real and the Digital Worlds, I'm proud to announce that the War Games has been decided, but regretfully the unknown contestant with the gold hair has defeated Virus!"

Shaking the rocks off his head, Mummymon scoffed. "It should've been me to finish off Virus."

Capturing him live, Bill turned the camera view toward Omega X and the fallen Virus.

Back on the battlefield, Omega X casted a skeptical gaze over Virus' remains and conveyed some concern. It was at that moment he felt something click in his mind and sensed a Ki from the remains.

_Something's wrong here. It should be over, but I still sense Ki from him!_

Suddenly, Davis quickly remembered from the last instance Virus was mortally wounded.

"TAI! GET AWAY FROM HIM! VIRUS CAN REGENERATE!" The Bearer of Miracles warned the Ascendant.

Yolei whirled around and gaped, realizing the cold hard truth. "...what?"

"Did he say... _regenerate_?" Joe gulped.

Izzy gasped as he and the others watched Virus' body jump up to its feet on its own. Fear befell everyone present as Virus' body started twitching.

"GAH!" Bill shrieked. "VIRUS' BODY JUST SPRANG UP! HOW IS IT MOVING WITHOUT A HEAD?"

Arukenimon paled with shock. "There's just no end to this!"

Mummymon gaped and quivered. "Ga-ah...!"

The grisly flesh wound around the area where his upper half was blown off started bubbling up. Omega X dropped into a stance and watched as he heard the bubbly noises. His worst fears were realized as Virus' head, arms, wings, and most of his upper body regenerate like new! Virus opened his eyes and grinned mischievously as he and Omega X stood face to face.

"HE REVIVED HIMSELF! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DID IT, BUT HE'S A FREAK OF NATURE!" Bill shouted into his mike. "Is this a trick, too, Mummymon?"

"W-Why are you asking me?" Mummymon stuttered in fear, but answered nonetheless. "Of course, it's a trick!"

"Yes, it... it just has to be!" Arukenimon said.

As he stretched his arms and popped his newly generated head, Virus felt renewed and ready to fight.

"I should've realized your regenerative powers sooner," Omega X addressed the bio-Artificial.

"Thanks to a special serum that enables me to regenerate at a cellular level," Virus replied. "You can thank Datamon's genius tech for that upgrade."

"Well, damn, I should've learned it wouldn't end that easy. Though, after you regenerated, you expended a lot of your Ki anyway."

"Perhaps, but speak for yourself. You're fatigued and running on fumes. Don't waste your energy and my time. I will not allow that to happen again."

Omega X responded as he powered up. "I know that already!"

Virus smirked and powered up. "Do you now?"

Omega X hastily glided forward and threw a right hook, which Virus ducked. Virus went for a spinning back kick. Omega X easily countered that. Then, the two superpowered warriors engaged in a quick frenzy of kicks and punches that rattled the entire vicinity. Virus and Omega X threw punches toward each other, which they were able to evade. The more punches and kicks they landed, the stronger the quakes shook the wastelands. Virus threw a punch, expelling a shockwave that blasted away a rock formation. Omega X did the same as a set of boulders were turned into dust.

Virus and Omega X landed simultaneous punches that connected.

"WOW! IT'S LIKE A WARZONE OUT THERE! NEITHER IS LETTING UP!" Bill screamed into his mike, becoming drawn into the earth shattering throwdown.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/12:57 PM**_

Everyone in the sanctuary were amazed at the fight's progression and how equally matched the combatants were at this moment.

"_**The Ascendants' power are at this point beyond anything we Sovereigns can predict,**_" Azulongmon promptly stated.

Gennai focused intently on the fight. _Omega X is giving it his all, but then again... so it Virus. There's no way to confirm who will come out on top._

_This is just like the fight we had with the Warlord. It's almost turning out exactly how that played out, but... it's Tai taking up the fight. _X clenched his fists and viewed the ongoing struggle between the warriors. "C'mon, Omega X! Turn it around!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/12:59 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**The Fierce Battle**_**)**

Virus jumps into the air and Omega X glided up in pursuit. Virus expelled a blast toward the Ascendant. Omega X swerved around the beam and let it pass through into a rock formation. Omega X phased out, prompting Virus to whirl around. Virus turned just in time to be decked by Omega X's fist. Omega X followed it up with a kick and narrowly missed Virus. Virus reappears behind Omega X. The Ascendant turned and tried to hit him again. Virus vanished again. Omega X vanished and reappeared behind Virus, vice versa. This went on for a few seconds until a shockwave exploded in the background. Virus was sent sailing across the sky. Omega X flew off after Virus and threw a fist.

"They've spent a good amount of their power earlier," BanchoLeomon analyzed the two fighters and growled. "They're pressing through longer than I expected them."

The Ascendants followed Virus and Omega X, becoming more deeply invested as the fight was seemingly drawing to a standstill again. Metalla X was getting more incensed the longer the fight dragged on. Celesta X was the most silent, observing her brother and the bio-Artificial hitting each other with simultaneous punches that sent shockwaves across the air.

With fists connected to each other's faces, Omega X and Virus flew apart from each other. Both warriors panted heavily, seemingly fatigued with the way their fight has dragged on.

Grinning, Virus goaded his adversary. "That all you got, Taichi?"

"NO WAY!" Omega X roared as he propelled toward Virus and threw a punch, which Virus evaded.

Virus landed a kneelift into Omega X's gut and punched him through a rock formation. He beelined straight for the rock formation and prepared to bury the Ascendant underneath. Omega X pushed his way through the rocks and rebounded by throwing a volley of successive energy blasts that held Virus at bay. But, he didn't stop there. Omega X threw volley upon volley of blasts that pinned Virus away from the rock formation.

"DAH! DAH! DAH! DAH! DAH!" Omega X roared as he pressed on and threw successive blasts at Virus. "DAH! DAH! DAH! DAH! DAH!"

"AUUUUUGH!" Putting up his guard, Virus howled as the blasts were repelling him from Omega X.

Davis hollered out, encouraging the Ascendant on. "OH YEAH! KEEP IT UP!"

"HE'S GOT VIRUS PINNED!" TK exclaimed.

Celesta X continued to gaze in silence and watched Omega X launching volley of blasts to hold Virus at bay. She realized there was a limit her brother was finally hitting. She speculated if he was hitting that point yet.

"DAH! DAH! DAH!" Omega X bellowed as he kept the barrage going longer. He noticed Virus was being pummeled and driven away, watching a giant smoke cloud covering the bio-Artificial from plain sight.

"HELL YEAH! YOU GOT THIS ONE, OMEGA X!" Yolei cried out.

"Could he actually...!" Ken said, shaking his fists.

"BLAST HIM INTO PIECES!" Tike and Kara shouted.

David screamed. "DO IT!"

Keke turned to Angemon X and wondered. _Is this really it?_

"Tai, finish him," Celesta X whispered.

"Tai!" Sora encouraged her boyfriend like the others.

_You better finish this one, Tai! _Metalla X thought, clenching his fists and seething like no tomorrow.

Omega X continued throwing a heavy volley of blasts toward Virus. Virus grunted and howled, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. The successive blasts kept him pushed back for a while. This kept going for five seconds at most, until...

"_**PERFECT BARRIER!**_" howled Virus, who had enough and forged a purple barrier that expanded twenty times over and encompassed half of the entire vicinity the two fighters were standing. The now transparent barrier grew and grew with electricity crackling around its surface. As the barrier expanded, it neutralized all of Omega X's blasts and deleted the surrounding rocks that obstructed his path.

**(End theme)**

The barrier expanded even more as it pushed toward the rock formation where everyone was standing. The Digimon withdrew from the barrier and pulled their partners back, preventing themselves from getting deleted from the overwhelming power. More electrical energy leaked from the barrier and cleared a path for Virus to push his barrier outward. The Ascendants moved back. Metalla X, Celesta X, BanchoLeomon, and BlackWarGreymon stood the closest to the barrier as it stopped near their faces.

Mummymon and his entourage slipped behind the boulder to hide from the barrier, which seemingly stopped growing. Poking his head out, Mummymon quivered and chattered his teeth nervously.

"Are you ok, Bill?" Ted called over to his colleague.

Bill shook his head and stood. "Yeah, but... WHOA! ARE YOU SEEING THIS?"

"Dude, your mike is on the ground."

Bill noticed his hand without a mike and saw it laying near his feet. "Ah, I need that!" He scooped the mike up and shouted into the mike. "What is this strange barrier thing? Virus just produced that thing out of nowhere!"

Almost out of breath, Omega X panted and descended to the ground. "Damn." He looked up and watched Virus, who held the barrier firmly intact and brimming with power. "I'm pretty much spent."

Breathing deeply, Virus cackled under his breath. "You made me resort to bringing up this barrier. Very impressive, Taichi. I never expected less than for you to go all-out."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/1:02 PM**_

The Kamiyas, no matter what happened on screen, expressed their support for their son to continue the fight. A restless Yuuko was sitting, closing her fists tightly. Her husband tried his hardest to reassure her.

"You have to believe in him, honey," Susumu encouraged his wife, who shook her head.

"I know that! Ok! You don't need to tell me our son will be ok!" Yuuko snapped as she kicked the table over. "C'mon, Tai! Rebound!"

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/1:04 PM**_

Jun Motomiya was in a gathering in her family's living room with Yolei's siblings (Mantarou, Momoe, and Chizuru) to watch the live War Games broadcast. Their minds were completely blown away from the once endless battle between Omega X and Virus.

"Man! Hard to believe that's Tai Kamiya out there fighting that monster!" Mantarou said.

Jun added. "My brother is out there, too, you know!"

Momoe and Chizuru quickly interjected their friend. "And so is our sister!"

"They're all watching," Jun said, folding her arms as she watched Omega X standing motionless near the barrier. "After all we've seen in the last year, this one takes the cake."

"With the whole world at stake, duh!" Momoe said, holding a pillow against her. "I hope Tai can pull through this."

"Well, he's an Ascendant or whatever Davis calls them," Jun said. "If Tai can't that Virus freak down, then who else can?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/1:04 PM**_

Everyone back in the sanctuary were particularly drawn to the hard-fought struggle, which came to a screeching halt. Dianamon and Minervamon had already been so emotionally invested in the battle that they were clamoring for Omega X to attack Virus. Falcomon fell back as Gennai reached down and helped the Rookie up.

"Damn! He was so close!" cursed Minervamon, smashing her sword down.

"Afraid not," X observed the Ascendant discreetly. "He put up an intense fight, but he's fighting out of pure desperation. Virus, on the other hand, isn't even close."

"What do you mean?" inquired Dianamon.

"Omega X _can't_ win and it looks to me even he knows it," the masked watcher stated regretfully. "I have no earthly idea what his plan is..." _Right, I already have an idea what you have planned, Tai._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:06 PM**_

Taking his time to catch his breath, Omega X didn't even attempt to resort to any countermeasures and watched Virus dispel his barrier. Virus heavily breathed and deeply cackled, gazing down at his fatigued adversary.

"You've expended a lot of strength, Taichi. Feel free to take one of those Digi-Vitamins. If you do, it'll make for an entertaining battle and we can have a decisive winner."

Omega X, on the other hand, smiled.

"You heard him, TK!" Angemon X whirled over to his present-day uncle. "He's allowing Tai to have a Digi-Vitamin! Tai can take on and recover! Virus is tired out at this point, too!"

TK did nothing despite holding the pill of the Digi-Vitamins. Angemon X wondered why his uncle hasn't made the effort to throw his friend the vitamin.

"Uncle TK! Did you hear me? Tai needs one!"

"QUIET, BOY!" Metalla X barked toward his future son.

"Matt, you didn't need to go that far!" Mimi said.

Ignoring Mimi, Metalla X continued on. "I guess you don't have pride after all. As an Ascendant, he'd likely choose death over those damn vitamins."

"You're crazy!" Izzy shouted from across the cliff. "Choose death over getting help?"

Joe added. "You sure have your way talking to Dimitri, huh, Yamato?"

"That's definitely Yamato's faulty logic," Sora frowned in disapproval.

"No," Keke spoke up as she walked between her father and her brother. "Father, it's true that Omega X is fighting more than just to save Earth. Granted, saving our worlds is top priority."

"Correct," Metalla X replied.

"But, at this rate, he'll..." Angemon X tried to finish until Metalla X cut him off.

"Then, he will face defeat and die," Metalla X professed. "I hate that notion, but I'll admit this... as hard as I've trained, I'll never catch up to Omega X at this rate. He's become such a battle genius since he's grown into the role as the leader. But, unfortunately, Virus has been at least one... no, make that _two_ steps ahead of him!"

"Then, what are we supposed to do? Stand around and watch him die?" Angemon X shouted back to his father.

"Dimitri!" Keke retorted. "Don't rile him up!"

Metalla X talked over the girl. "Didn't you just flat out say he has a plan? Pin your hopes on that."

Letting this sink in, Angemon X sighed and gave in. Keke walked over and put her arms on her brother's shoulders.

"Relax, Dimitri. He's right."

"I hope whatever Tai has in mind... it'll beat Virus."

"Likewise, Dimitri," Sora overheard the future warrior. "I believe all of us are thinking along the same lines."

The stare down between the two super warriors was intense as all spectators watched from the cliff. Breathing heavily, Omega X kept a hardened gaze up to Virus and began to considering implementing his 'plan' as Angemon X referred.

"Hahah, what's wrong? Does your Ascendant pride prevent you from taking a Digi-Vitamin?" Virus openly taunted Omega X. "I've already expended much of my energy. If you take one, your chances of defeating me will increase... ever so _slightly_." He waited for an immediate response from his opponent, but got nothing. "C'mon, now, Taichi! The Ascendant cells in me are urging me to fight more!"

Suddenly, Omega X responded with a clever smirk and... dropped his golden aura, which astounded and befuddled his friends back on the cliff. He dropped both arms to his sides and looked up to Virus, wearing a calm and collective grin. Then, he said two words that tugged at his friend's heart strings and shattered their hopes. "I concede."

Everyone, including Metalla X, fell into immediate distress when hearing Omega X's call for surrender, decisively throwing in the towel and granting Virus a controversial victory.

Even Virus was taken aback by his adversary's startling announcement. "...what did you say?"

"I give up!" Omega X declared as a grin adorned his face, realizing his surrender would doom many worlds.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Opening Fight Ends! Omega X's Moment of Decision!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **That was a good fight to revise, but some filler had to get cut out.

Give up he says? _**GIVE UP?**_ (cue dramatic song) Yes, Omega X's pulling out of this one, folks. Why? Because another warrior is stepping in to continue where Omega X left off. I can assure you it's _not _Mummymon. ;)

Anyway, next time, the new challenger steps in to face Virus!

Send a review and see you soon!


	90. Opening Fight Ends! Omega X's Decision!

**A/N: **The fall-out from Virus vs. Omega X picks off! Who will be Omega X's handpicked warrior, I wonder? Hmmm.

You'll see and find out.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 90: Opening Fight Ends! Omega X's Moment of Decision!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:10 PM**_

"I concede."

Everyone, including Metalla X, fell into immediate distress when hearing Omega X's call for surrender, decisively throwing in the towel and granting Virus a controversial victory.

Even Virus was taken aback by his adversary's startling announcement. "...what did you say?"

"I give up!" Omega X declared as a grin adorned his face, realizing his surrender would doom many worlds. "You've shown me how powerful you really are. I can't even compete!"

Upon hearing his opponent's unconditional surrender, Virus gasped and shouted. "WHAT?"

"You coward!" exclaimed Metalla X.

Davis cried out. "Give up?"

Angemon X shouted. "No way! You can't do this!"

"TAI'S GIVING UP?" The Digi-Destined and company cried out in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tike and Kara cried out.

"What's the meaning of this?" Keke demanded.

"Who are you? The Tai I know would never give up!" TK exclaimed. "Whatever happened to Kamiyas _never_ quit?"

"No... Tai..." Celesta X whispered, taken aback.

"No! You can't let Virus win!" BanchoLeomon bellowed. "What are you thinking?"

The Digi-Destined looked down upon the battleground and were still loss for words with Omega X's startling but decisive surrender. They speculated whether the Ascendant had completely lost his mind. Celesta X was even shocked upon hearing her own brother throw in the towel, so to speak. She wondered whether Omega X wasn't even trying. The notion that Omega X gave up brought distress for the the fate of many worlds.

From Mummymon's camp, they overheard Omega X's surrender.

"Um, did he really just give up?" Bill asked, turning to Ted. "Is that what I heard?"

"That's what it sounds like!" Ted replied.

Needless to say, Virus was more disappointed with the end result. He never pegged Omega X to be the type to concede from when the battle was getting heated.

"Taichi, do you realize what those words mean?" the bio-Artificial questioned the Ascendant's choice. "If there's no one else left to compete, you've just doomed not just Earth but the four Digital Realms. Realize the irrational decision you're making."

"Hey, now. Don't get the wrong idea," Omega X declared, maintaining a composed demeanor much to Virus' chagrin. "Can you tell from all my friends on the cliff? There's still fighters available to face you!"

"What makes a difference? Yamato, Dimitri, and X's friends might've improved, but they're nothing to you!" Virus replied.

When the Ascendant's surrender was fully confirmed, Bill and Arukenimon quickly grabbed Mummymon, trying to persuade him to jump at getting his rematch.

"C'mon, champ! This is your chance!" Bill pleaded. "That guy couldn't get the job done!"

"You're the one who can do it!" Arukenimon snarled. "Now, get out there, you pea brain!"

Mummymon nervously chuckled as Bill and Arukenimon pushed him forward. Like the false hero he truly was, he feigned courage. "Uh, yeah... I'll strike fear into Virus... and then I'll..." He quickly sank to his knees and crouched over, folding his arms around his stomach. "OW! UGH! MY STOMACH ACHE'S COMING BACK!"

"Um, Mummymon?" A befuddled Bill glanced over to Mummymon. "Uh? Are you ok?"

"This isn't the time for that!" Arukenimon barked. "get up!"

"It's my stomach... I'd like to fight now... and I can easily kick that sorry jerk's rear end!" Mummymon coughed and groaned, putting on an act to fool his entourage. "But, I can't go on! This pain is unbearable...! I really want to, but not in this condition!"

Bill blinked thrice. "You... really mean it?"

"Ugh, let me help with that," Arukenimon shook her hand as she pulled out a bottle of stomach ache medicine. She crouched over next to Mummymon and handed it to him. "Take one and you'll be better."

Mummymon snorted and beckoned her off. "Put those things away... I mean it."

Back on the wasteland battlefield, Omega X was set to declare his next option to the bio-Artificial, who was still reeling over his adversary's decision.

"How about it, Virus? Can I choose the next fighter to face you?"

Virus frowned and scowled at Omega X's seemingly lack of concern. "You really are _serious_?"

Metalla X was seething mad in thought. _Tai! I always knew you were a fool! But, this... this is pure idiocy! There's no one here who can match that monster!_

"I promise you Virus, the War Games will be decided in this next match," Omega X openly stated. "Because if this _one_ loses, there's no one else who can stop you."

Everyone on the cliff tried to hear what Omega X was saying, but most couldn't hear.

"What did he just say?" Sora wondered.

"I can't stand being left in suspense!" Izzy said.

"Believe me when I say this. Since I've already tried my hand against you, this _one_ individual will get the job done."

"What's that?"

"I said, I'm confident in pitting my hopes in this _one_ warrior to stop you."

"Are you implying there's one other warrior that's stronger than you and me?"

"Yep!" Omega X replied, grinning.

Virus laughed. "Hahaha! Oh, you humor me, Taichi. Ok, I'll go along with this game. Who is this _fantasy _warrior who shall presumably take your place?"

Omega X slightly pivoted his head. His eyes fell on Angemon X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David first. Then, he shifted over to Celesta X, Metalla X, TK & Seraphimon, Davis & Imperialdramon, BanchoLeomon, and BlackWarGreymon. There were many potential contenders who've trained in and outside the Room of Time for this important event. With everything at stake, Omega X had to choose one amongst this amassed group. Amongst those potentially able to fight in his place were the other Ascendants, particularly his rival, his sister, X's colleagues, and the future warrior.

Bill overheard Omega X and calmly spoke into his mike. "I-Is he going to choose a replacement? Could it be the champ's time to resume where he left off?"

Mummymon gulped and turned his head. _He's not gonna choose me, is he? _"Arukenimon, tell him I can't go now... because I've got the stomach ache!"

Arukenimon shrugged dismissively. "Whatever."

Ted spoke up. "He's about to choose!"

Omega X openly smiled and turned to face his chosen warrior. He beckoned out to the _one_, eliciting shock from everyone. "You're up... Kari!"

As the shocking announcement befell everyone, there was hushed silence. Everyone turned toward Celesta X, who was equally spellbound as the others. Everyone, from TK & Davis to Angemon X & BanchoLeomon to the other Digi-Destined & BlackWarGreymon, to even Metalla X & Virus, were instilled with a great degree of distress when Omega X selected Celesta X out of the assortment of able Ascendants.

"TAI! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SERIOUS?" Davis exclaimed. "KARI?"

"YOU CHOOSE KARI?" TK gaped in aghast and paled when looking over to Celesta X. _I don't think she's even aware this would happen! _

"You can't be serious! Tai, what are you thinking?" Sora demanded.

Keke clenched her fists as she and her entourage weren't fully sure of Omega X's spontaneous decision.

Tike remarked. "He really means to send mom... out there?"

Kara frowned. "This isn't right. She's not even up to par with some of us!"

"Tai... even I question this..." Metalla X muttered.

Angemon X shook his head dismissively. "No, this is wrong."

_Tai! What the hell are you thinking? _BanchoLeomon concentrated on Omega X. _Do you mean to send your sister to her death, you fool?_

Back over in Mummymon's camp, the crew were left confused with the latest developments.

"Uh, he said something about a Kari?" wondered Ted, trying to make out what Omega X announced. "A Kari? Does he mean _curry_?"

"Bwah? Some curry take-out?" Bill said, wiping his forehead. "Maybe they're calling for a lunch break? I'm pretty hungry myself, but how can they be so cool about this with everything on the line? I'll never understand these weirdos."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/1:18 PM**_

"_**WHAAAAAAAAT?**_"

Naturally, Mrs. Kamiya screamed in horror following her son's announcement and grabbed at the television. She literally wanted to strangle her son if she could, but picking the TV up was more than enough to justify her shock.

"YOU'RE SENDING YOUR SISTER ON HER OWN TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER? TAICHI KAMIYA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"HONEY!" Susumu yelled as he tried restraining his wife from throwing the TV across the room. _Tai! This is not a decision I can support! You two should be fighting that thing together!_

"NOT MY BABY GIRL! SHE CAN'T FIGHT ALL ALONE! WHY ISN'T TAI FIGHTING WITH HER?"

"Honey! Control yourself!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:20 PM**_

As he sprang off into the air, Omega X flew over to the cliff where the Digi-Destined and company awaited him. Naturally, a look of mixed reactions were evident on their faces. Who could blame them? Omega X went out of his way to choose his own sister over the likes of Metalla X, Angemon X, BanchoLeomon, and X's colleagues. TK, Davis, Sora, and most of the others were dead set against letting Celesta X go fight Omega X's battle. Before TK and Davis could speak, Omega X walked over and beckoned over to Celesta X, who quietly approached him.

"Feh, you must be joking," Virus scoffed, watching the Kamiyas converse on the cliff. "Miss Pacifist Hikari is your chosen warrior?"

Omega X looked down to Celesta X, who looked reluctant to fight. "You're up for it. Right, Kari?"

"But... me fight Virus?" Celesta X inquired.

"TAI!" TK shouted from behind Omega X, causing him to look over his back. "You're making a big mistake!"

Davis quickly asserted. "Kari's not a fighter! I mean, sure, she trained with you and she's dusted Dragomon like nothing, but this... this is Virus we're talking about here!"

"Listen to them, Tai!" BanchoLeomon bellowed, questioning the Ascendant's hasty and rash decision. "They're speaking rationally. How can she do this? Yes, Kari and Gatomon have combined their powers to become an Ascendant. Your sister has grown remarkably well, but she's fighting a battle against an opponent... even _you_ couldn't hope to defeat? How would Kari make any difference?"

"BanchoLeomon, Kari has more power than you or anyone here can believe," Omega X stated. "I saw it back when she fought Dragomon. TK, you saw what I witnessed, right?"

"Briefly, but how can we be sure that'll be enough to defeat Virus?" the Bearer of Hope raised to the Ascendant.

"You're the Digi-Destined of _Hope_, TK. Use it," Omega X replied. "Kari's always had a strange power ever since our first adventure in the Digital World. Do y'all ever recall those instances where a mysterious light and being possessed her? Since then, she's been better able to keenly sense powerful Ki and dark energies better than normal people."

"Almost like gaining a better spiritual awareness, right?" asked Sam, who listened. "Only very few beings have ever been born with this ability. Kari has a special power unique even to Ascendants."

"Well, I have a unique ability called the Omega inForce, which I unlocked after my fight on Spira," Omega X confessed. "I never told any of you that, but what Kari possesses. I'd like to call it the Amazing Grace."

"Amazing Grace?" The Digi-Destined repeated in unison.

"I'm aware of that special trait," Keke addressed over to Omega X. "It's said only a wielder of the Light and one attune with the spirits has this ability. No surprise Kari was able to invoke this special power at an early age. She's the one who will balance out the darkness."

"It was until our training in the Room of Time and her brief encounter with Dragomon allowed her to awaken this hidden power," Omega X further explained to his colleagues and friends. "Just watch me ask her how she feels and she'll tell you." He pivoted over and asked Celesta X directly. "Tell me the truth, Kari. Was our battle too hard to follow up?"

Celesta X nodded dismissively and answered. "No, but I mean... you two weren't really giving it your all..."

"I don't know about Virus, but I was giving it my best. You only assumed I wasn't giving everything I had."

With that said, this statement instilled shock into everyone's minds, including BanchoLeomon, TK, Davis, and the proud Metalla X.

"I-Is this true, Kari?" TK hurried over to Celesta X.

Davis furrowed his brows. "Kari..."

"It's... true," Celesta X said, veering her eyes away from her brother, TK, and the others.

Metalla X gawked, quickly denying what was flat out confirmed. "I-Impossible...! Kari, you have to be kidding!"

Virus shook his head and smirked, waiting for his new challenger to head into the battlefield.

"This is ludicrous," the bio-Artificial chortled.

As Celesta X turned to face the battlefield laying in front of her eyes, Omega X walked up and patted her back. The Bearer of Light reluctantly looked up to her brother with a slightly petrified and frightened demeanor.

"You can do it, Kari," Omega X said as he and Celesta X embraced each other. "Bring peace to all the worlds. You said you wanted to be a teacher, right?"

Celesta X opened her eyes and nodded. A renewed fighting passion burned in her eyes. "I won't let you down, Tai!" With that, she turned around much to everyone's dismay and prepared to disrobe her white cloak.

Upon disrobing her cloak, Celesta X revealed white chest armor coupled with a short metallic pink skirt. Her blonde hair, tied into a ponytail, was blown alongside her back by the wind. A pink buckle fastened with a leather strap around her waist. Embroidered on the front of the metal buckle was the Crest of Light. Her bare arms were not covered in armor, but instead had silver metallic bands trimmed with pink. Though Celesta X's legs were mostly bare, she wore fitting metallic silver boots with a pair of white feathered wings on both sides of her ankles.

As Omega X stepped aside, Celesta X dropped her cape next to him and stared up to Virus before shifting her view over the spacious wasteland. Taking a deep breath, Celesta X was preparing to enter yet another battle on her own, but this one had higher stakes than her recent encounter with Dragomon (and briefly helping the others trying to stop the psychotic Ascendant named Yagami). She was raring to go and prove where her training has taken her and prove her doubters wrong. TK and Davis wanted to persuade her out of this, but Celesta X was convinced this was her battle to take. Even Metalla X couldn't bear to stand seeing his rival's sister in the spotlight. He was seething mad watching Celesta X flying off the cliff and descending to the wasteland.

"Kari..." TK muttered to himself, realizing the risk Omega X was putting on his sister.

Davis shook his head, denying what he was seeing. _That's not Kari out there. That's not Kari out there. Kari wouldn't ever try to fight someone's battle! But... it is Kari... she... she's on her own. I want to help... but... maybe... maybe she can do it!_

"Oh, Kari..." Sora whispered, clasping her hands together.

Keke clenched her fists. "Oh, man. Tai, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Could she actually stand a chance?" David wondered.

"I'm worried," Kara muttered.

Tike nodded. "No joking, sis, but same here."

"Kari..." Yolei said, biting her bottom lip. _That's really the same friend I've known for two years. She's really grown... and right there... I see a bit of Tai in her. _

"Be careful, Kari," Cody muttered. _She's really taking a stand against Virus!_

"Gatomon, be careful," the Digimon said in unison.

Virus casted a calm gaze toward Celesta X's green eyes, who was standing solitary on the battlefield. "Oh, Tai, you and your delusional grandeur. Do you take me lightly enough to send your sister to face me?" It was then he analyzed Celesta X closely as he reflected to meeting a warrior akin to Celesta X before arriving in this specific timeline. _The way Hikari looks in that garb... she slightly resembles that one warrior whose reputation was known and I killed her in a weakened state. Could it be Hikari is a reincarnate of that... no, impossible. She's dead. And soon Hikari, her brother, and the others will join her along with every human and Digimon!_ Shaking his head, he immediately brought his attention back to the current situation. "Who you remind me of means nothing."

Celesta X firmly clenched her fists and closed her eyes, focusing and readying herself for her solo battle.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/1:26 PM**_

Even Gennai, Azulongmon, and the others were astounded, and daresay questioning, with Omega X's decision to let Celesta X take his place. Their eyes fell on Celesta X, who had completely disrobed and readied herself for a showdown with Virus.

"Kari? Tai can't really mean this!" Gennai was baffled. "Putting Celesta X out there by herself... she's clearly not on the level to fight someone like Virus!"

"Kari..." Falcomon gasped as he eyed the viewing orb, placing his feathered hand over it. "She's fighting that monster on her own?"

"_**Even we Sovereigns cannot discern the reasoning behind the Ascendant's decision,**_" Azulongmon said, narrowing his eyes toward the visual displaying Celesta X and Virus.

"X, what do you make of this?" Simms shifted his view over to the masked man, who was deeply mulling in thought. "Sir?"

"She is the Digi-Destined of Light and her Light is destined to defeat the darkness, but I fear that this darkness may even prove to be too much for the holy child's light," X affirmed as he deeply focused on the face-off between Celesta X and Virus. _Unlike the others, I know your intentions for picking Kari, Tai. Soon, we'll see a power unique to Kari finally unleashed. It was that power that slayed Dragomon. The ball is in your court, Kari Kamiya. Can you do what even Tai couldn't accomplish?_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:28 PM**_

Back on the cliff where the group watched the quiet face-off, Omega X approached TK and asked for the Digi-Vitamin bag.

"What do you need it for?" TK asked. "Oh, right! You definitely need one!" He hastily drew out a Digi-Vitamin and handed it to Omega X.

"Thanks, TK!" Omega X nodded as he examined the Digi-Vitamin and looked like he was about to eat, until he had other plans. "Hey, Virus! Here catch!" He stunned everyone as he threw the Digi-Vitamin to Virus, who caught it one-handed. "That's a Digi-Vitamin! Eat it!"

"TAI!" TK shouted as he ran up and grabbed him. "HAVE YOU LOST IT?"

"You're giving him one of _our_ Digi-Vitamins?" Davis snapped. "He's the enemy!"

"Tai, what are you thinking? That'll only replenish his strength!" Sora shouted at the apparent idiocy of her boyfriend.

"That's the point," Omega X remarked.

"Ok! That just crossed the line, Tai!" Keke barked as she and Angemon X openly reproved of his choice.

"Look. It just wouldn't be fair."

"But, that's Virus up there! Who cares if it's freakin' fair!" snapped Yolei. "Ugh, you goggleheads...!"

"Don't lump me in with this guy!" Davis pointed to Omega X. "I know I've done stupid things, but this takes the cake! And it's not me doing it! Tai, you're putting Kari's life at greater risk!"

"She'll be fine," Omega X reassured everyone who was growing more skeptical. "Believe in her and the power she possesses."

"Heh, you just love resorting to the foolish heroics. You do realize you've unsealed your own fate, correct?" Looking down at the Digi-Vitamin in hand, Virus accepted Omega X's generous offer. "Of course, I won't just decline this offer, but you'll regret it, Taichi." With that, he slipped the Digi-Vitamin into his mouth and swallowed it. As it entered his body, Virus felt his own power revived from within and his strength augmented from before. He bellowed a loud battle roar and powered up, letting a golden aura vividly flare around him. Clenching his fists, the bio-Artificial smiled delightfully. "Oh yes, perfect. These are good."

"Don't blame me for this, guys..." TK reluctantly watched as the others did as well.

BanchoLeomon scowled, watching Virus and Celesta X's face-off. "Tai, what you did was beyond insanity."

"More like pure stupidity," added Sam, to which Ken and Yolei agreed.

"If anything happens to Kari out there, Tai," Davis turned to Omega X and threatened him. "TK and I will kill you if she dies out there."

Suddenly, Celesta X crossed both arms over herself and focused the holy energies resonating within her. She quickly dropped both arms down, letting a pink aura materialize around her body. Then white light produced around her, coalescing with the pink. She cried out as the two opposite colored lights revolved around her and merged to produced golden light. Her cries turned into something akin to a symphonic angelic siren as the earth shuddered under her and cracked, throwing up a ton of dust and rocks around her.

The level of energy leaked out of her generated a force that leveled a nearby rock formation. Every Ascendant and Digimon felt an overwhelmingly astonishing power erupt from the girl. It tugged at each of their hearts as they were drawn toward Celesta X, who was unleashing a greater power none of them would've ever imagined. Her power not only elicited shock but disbelief. Holy light leaked from her body as they curved around Celesta X. Omega X watched with a proud smile.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/1:32 PM**_

Those in the sanctuary felt Celesta X's power from as far as they were. The four Beasts were stunned in silence to say the least. Gennai was spellbound after sensing the power invoked from Celesta X. X and Simms stood watching Celesta X unleashing forth her suppressed Ascendant power.

"This is really Kari's power?" Gennai exclaimed, nearly in aghast.

"Incredible! Her power is on par... no, maybe slightly stronger than Tai's!" Simms said.

Shaking his head, X smiled behind his mask. _This explains why you were so confident, Tai. Time to see if what Tai believes in will save us all._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:33 PM**_

After releasing her power, now wearing a fresh golden aura, Celesta X silently stood her ground and hardened her glare up to Virus' level.

The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants were greatly overwhelmed with the turnout from Celesta X's power awakening. Needless to say, the Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, and BlackWarGreymon were the ones to better discern her power. All shared the same quiet and spellbound reactions.

"That's really the once sickly girl carrying a whistle?" Sora gasped.

Yolei's eyes bugged wide open. "K-Kari?"

Mimi, Cody, Joe, and Izzy were frozen in shock, witnessing the Ascendant level up before their eyes.

_This is really coming from Kari? _Keke wondered.

Tike, David, and Kara were stunned silent to say anything.

_Holy crap! This is amazing! _Sam mulled.

_Kari, you.. you really had all this power...? _Davis gaped at his dream girl.

TK shook his head and placed a hand over his chest. _I never thought this would happen, Kari. Your power... it's incredible!_

_Kari, your power might just be stronger than Tai's! _Angemon X said.

BanchoLeomon mulled deeply, unable to comprehend what he sensed. _This power is really coming from the kindhearted Kari Kamiya?_

_It's like releasing a giant reservoir... and I'm sure there's more to come. _BlackWarGreymon scanned Celesta X discreetly.

_H-How did Kari get so powerful? Tai was bad enough, but NOW his own sister's a step ahead? _Metalla X seethed.

Omega X just smiled proudly as he looked up and watched Virus descending to the ground.

"Well, perhaps what Taichi said wasn't a bluff," Virus muttered, analyzing Celesta X and her unleashed power. "But, still, it's a foolish notion to think his little sister can defeat me. I'll kill her before she's lucky enough to land a blow. Get ready to cry, Taichi! Because you'll cry when your arrogance robs your sister of her precious life!" He hovered 15 feet away from where Celesta X stood waiting. He slightly veered his direction toward Celesta X and watched her crouching in a battle stance. "You foolish girl. You truly think you're an equal to your delusional and cowardly brother?" He chuckled and readied a stance. "Consider yourself lucky. You'll be dead before I can instill real terror in your mind."

**(Cue Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla **_**Intense Fighting II**_**)**

Celesta X positioned herself and narrowed her eyes. Then, Virus charged forward and went for a side kick. Celesta X quickly put up her guard and countered his kick with her right arm. Slightly taken aback, Virus smirked nonetheless and sprang back. He bolted forward in a hurry and tried to strike her with a hand swipe. Celesta X jumped into the air and flew out of his reach. He jetted up and pursued the female Ascendant, throwing a mid-air kick to hit her, but she narrowly slipped away and landed on the ground. Virus flew down and was there to greet her.

"Go, Kari! You're doing great!" Omega X encouraged his sister.

"C'MON, KARI! KICK HIS ASS!" Davis cheered her on.

TK watched Celesta X with his eyes widened. "Wow... Kari... I think I'm becoming a believer."

"YEAH! STEP IT UP, MOM!" Tike and Kara cheered their future mother.

"Kari's doing really good, much better than I thought," Keke said.

Angemon X added. "Yeah, but this is just the beginning."

"I'll give you this. You're spry and more flexible than your brother, but let's see you counter my speed!" Virus declared as he bumrushed Celesta X and seized her by her chest armor. He then flew into the air with her and quickly headbutted her in the face. But, he didn't stop there as he continuously headbutted her again and again, until it became cringe worthy for the Digi-Destined and the Ascendants to even bear to watch.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/1:36 PM**_

Yuuko couldn't stand to watch anymore as she cried and turned away. Susumu embraced her tightly, comforting his wife whilst his eyes burned toward the screen.

"Oh... why... why is... Kari fighting that monster alone?"

"You can blame your son for that, honey." The man conveyed passionate anger over Omega X's rash decision. _Tai, what the hell compelled you to do this? Don't you realize the stress you're putting me and your mother through?_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:37 PM**_

After a few more face punches, Virus landed a kick that sent Celesta X plunging toward the earth like a dead weight. He watched as Celesta X impacted the ground and was buried under rocks. Satisfied, Virus smiled and surveyed the spot where the Ascendant seemingly landed.

**(End theme)**

Angemon X turned an incensed eye to Omega X. "Tai!"

TK growled and walked up to Omega X. "What are you going to do now?"

"If this continues, Kari's going to die!" Davis chastised the confident Ascendant. "If you won't go in and pull her out, then TK and I will! Or, somebody will!"

However, Omega X maintained that calm and confident smile.

Sora observed Omega X's peculiar behavior, conveying disdain for seemingly lack of empathy. "Hello, Tai! Do something! Are you just going to stand there or what?"

"Kari!" The Digi-Destined cried out, praying that their friend hadn't fallen to her death.

However, their fears were hastily repressed as Celesta X emerged from the smoke cloud covering the area. She poked her head out and wiped a trickle of blood on her left lip. The female Ascendant then sported a smile and watched Virus descending on the battlefield. Celesta X walked right from her impact spot and stood right up to Virus, raring to go for another round.

"Oh, thank god," the Bearer of Hope sighed with relief.

"I knew you'd get up from that, Kari!" Davis said.

Yolei rolled her eyes. "That's not what he said a minute ago."

Ken observed Celesta X and Virus standing off. "To think after all the time I've known her, she's out there fighting an impossible battle on her own."

"She's not alone if we're here to support her," Cody said.

"Cody's right!" Joe added.

Mimi nodded. "Kari has us!"

"And us!" Garudamon spoke for herself and the Digimon. "We're behind Kari and Gatomon!"

"C'mon, Kari!" Keke encouraged her.

Metalla X took exception and seethed, watching Celesta X. _She doesn't look like she's giving out! Damn it all! Tai, you planned this ahead!_

As Celesta X stood her ground, Virus chuckled. "This battle grows increasingly more absurd, Hikari. But, I suppose that's the nature of you Kamiyas... stubborn to the very end, especially in the face of death."

Celesta X frowned and harshly quipped. "You just love hearing yourself talk."

"You got quite a mouth on you, girl," the bio-Artificial took a battle stance and powered up. "Let's go!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Get Angry, Celesta X! Release Your Hidden Power!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Omega X is out. Celesta X is in and she's showing us some resiliency. We'll see how far this will take her. Since her brief battle with Dragomon, Kari has (and will) seen more growth as an individual when she tries to fill the role as a lead next to her brother. Her Ascendant armor is somewhat loosely based on Angewomon, Nefertimon, and a deviantart fanart called Ophanimon, Mistress of Light. Underneath the armor, she looks like a typical blonde-haired 'Super Saiyan' female with the hair style tied in a ponytail (think Super Saiyan Bra from the _Dragonball Multiverse_ fan manga).

Anyway, the next chapter continues the fight between Celesta X and Virus.

Send a review and see you soon!


	91. Get Angry, Celesta X! Unleash Power!

**A/N: **Happy late-Thanksgiving for those living in the US of A! Thanks for getting this story past its 400th review! And many more to go... hopefully past 600.

For those concerned about what will be the fate of this fic after the War Games, there'll be a mini-arc that adapts the Other World Tournament (the arc Goku fights Pikkon) and from there maybe a series of one-shot stories leading to the Majin Buu adaptation. Yes, I AM doing a Majin Buu adaptation! I won't be just stopping after the War Games! Well, I will take a break before writing the Majin Buu adaptation. Why? Because I'll be shifting focus on my other projects, including Digimon Fusion Movies (the adaptations of the DBZ Movies!). So, relax. I'm not _ending_ this series.

Anyway, more Celesta X vs. Virus action, plus the bio-Artificial plots a scheme to invoke the fury within poor Kari.

Enjoy the carnage.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 91: Get Angry, Celesta X! Release Your Hidden Power!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:39 PM**_

Virus calmly sauntered and stopped, locking eyes with Celesta X. Celesta X readied herself as Virus threw an energy blast at her direction. Celesta X barely swerved around the blast and saw Virus already charging toward her. Celesta X jumped right out of his reach and somersaulted over him. She landed behind Virus and flew away, creating a distance between them. Virus dashed at blinding speed before Celesta X could even react. He quickly phased out and reappeared behind Celesta X. She whirled around, only to get decked in the face with a punch. Virus followed it up with a kick to her gut and jumped over, landing behind her. He turned and hit Celesta X with a kick to her back.

Everyone on the cliff were nervously on edge and other cringed with every blow Celesta X was taking. However, Omega X surprisingly forbade anyone from intervening.

"KARI! C'MON!" Davis shouted, looking on with a pained expression.

Angemon X clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "No, she can't keep this up!"

"TAI!" TK protested Omega X's decision not to interfere. "Are you going to let this go on? She's going to die if we let this continue!"

Horrified as the others were, Omega X remained calm. At this point, even Metalla X, Leomon, and BlackWarGreymon were growing more concerned with the longer the battle was going.

Virus bolted forward and nailed Celesta X with a kick. Celesta X barely dodged at a hair's breadth and did a handspring backflip to avoid him. Virus quickly phased behind Celesta X and punched her in the back. She cried out and stumbled forward, dazed from his sucker punch. Nearly all the spectators cringed and turned away, unable to watch these painful sequences take place.

"Kari!" Sora cried out.

"GATOMON!" The Digimon cried out in unison.

Yolei covered her eyes as Ken turned her around.

"This is terrible!" Mimi said, quivering at the sight of her friend being beaten around like a ragdoll.

"NO! MOM!" Tike and Kara screamed.

"KARI!" TK and Davis roared simultaneously as they saw Virus opening his hand in front of Celesta X's face.

"Good effort, Hikari, but blame your brother for sacrificing you to me," Virus remarked as he followed it up by expelling a shockwave from his hand.

_**Wham!**_

The last thing Celesta X realized she was sent several kilometers back through a rockface behind her. As she plunged through the stone formation, Celesta X was buried under heaps and pounds of rock. Her friends and Digimon were stunned in terrified silence as they witnessed their friend seemingly crushed by Virus' earth-shattering blast. The faint of heart, especially Mimi and Yolei, turned away unable to witness this violence escalate any further, fearing the apparent loss of their dear friends Kari and Gatomon.

"NO! KARI!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Kari! No!" Keke shouted.

Tike roared. "THAT BASTARD!" He prepared to take off until Omega X barked toward him.

"DON'T TIKE!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"We have every reason to go down there!" Kara protested. "Let us go beat that bastard senseless!"

TK sank to his knees as Davis was too shocked to even express any words. The boys were horrified seeing their closest friend being blasted away like nothing... right in front of their eyes.

"Tai... this is going too far...!" Sora turned toward Omega X. "Are you satisfied? Why aren't you even going down there? What kind of a brother are you?"

Chortling over their grief, Virus smiled with content and shifted back to the cliff. "Heh, I guess that was overkill on my part. Heheh, how rude of me."

Back over where Mummymon and his entourage witnessed the terrible end result, they were distraught with the outcome.

Bill trembled, trying to maintain his composure and held his mike. "Oh... this is truly a travesty... terrible! Just when we were about to get lunch... this girl... what a brave soul... she threw her life recklessly trying to stop Virus and... oh..." He turned away and shuddered. "...such a waste. Why must the young die for us?"

Arukenimon bit her thumb nervously as she and Mummymon were stunned in silence.

Clenching his fists, BanchoLeomon snarled and bellowed toward Omega X. "Omega X, you're at fault for this. Your judgment was not only unwise, but completely clouded! We all warned you, but you wouldn't listen! Well, let me speak for all..." He raised his voice and roared toward Omega X, attempting to faze him and bring him back to reality. "YOUR SISTER IS DEAD! KARI AND GATOMON ARE NOW DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" His angry roars echoed across for all to hear, which was his intention in the first place.

However, Omega X shook his head and pointed to the rock formation. "Everyone, have faith. Besides, can't you even feel her Ki, BanchoLeomon?"

BanchoLeomon blinked. "What...?"

"He's right!" Tike cried out as a smile etched on his face.

Kara added. "I can see Celesta X, too!"

David smirked. "Whew, what a close call!"

"It's true, BanchoLeomon," confirmed Keke.

Angemon X smiled. "Me, too!"

"Ahaha! I knew she'd survive!" Davis quickly changed his tune and jumped up, smiling proudly.

TK stood and had his hand pressed his beating chest. "...thank god."

Virus beckoned out to Omega X to return. "Taichi, that's enough of these games. Take one of those healing tablets and let's resume our fight!"

"Sorry, but my sister ain't down for the count!" Omega X called out. "Look behind you!"

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**Memories of Green**_**)**

"What?" Virus sneered as he looked over his shoulder and saw a blinding flash of light vaporizing the rock formation. He saw Celesta X walking forward with an intense gold aura outlining her. He watched her shimmering figure advancing with a hardened and determined look on her face. "Hikari survived that?" Walking up with no fear, Celesta X stopped just a few feet from where Virus towered over her. She quickly dropped her holy aura and locked eyes with the bio-Artificial. "Heh, well, well, this is a surprise. You're a lot tougher than I perceived, Hikari."

Celesta X flat out persuaded him. "This fight is pointless. Please I'm imploring you we stop now."

"Huh?" Virus was taken aback by Celesta X's response and laughed. "Haha! Of all the nonsense you could say... this? Really? My War Games has _no _point?" He shook his head and dismissed Celesta X's plea. "Of course there's a point! I find nothing but pleasure from this and you're here to save all the worlds from destruction? Isn't that the whole point in this epic battle between good and evil? And you say you don't want to fight?"

"I loathe violence," Celesta X said. "I'm not a warrior at heart like my brother. I'm no leader either. I don't want to kill anyone... not even someone as despicable as you."

Everyone on the cliff, but BanchoLeomon, were able to discern the exchange between the Ascendant and the bio-Artificial. BanchoLeomon's ears were picking up on them discreetly.

"Are any of you getting what they're saying?" asked Davis, turning to the others.

TK nodded. "No, I can't!"

"Same here!" Sam said.

Angemon X frowned. "Wish I knew what they're saying to each other."

Keke nodded. "I still can't believe she's even out there to begin with!"

Meanwhile, back on the wasteland, Celesta X went on trying to win over the villain with a peaceful negotiation.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You don't like to fight... that notion I can comprehend," Virus replied. "But, tell me. What is that nonsense about you not wanting to kill _me_?"

Upon realizing this, Celesta X gasped when shed more light on this notion.

"You wouldn't have a chance of killing me in a million years. Don't you believe so?"

"I'm beginning to understand why my brother believes I'm the only one who can defeat you." Restraining himself from attacking her, Virus said nothing as he allowed Celesta X to explain her reasoning. "You see, I have a special power. I am the Eighth Child and the bearer of the Crest of Light. Though the physical tag and Crest is gone. The power remains resonated within my heart." She firmly placed a hand against her chest, recalling the instance when it was revealed to her and the other Chosen that their Crests were really embedded inside their hearts. "This is where I drew the power of my Crest and allowed me to unlock my Ascendant power. But, this special power stems way before I became the Eighth Child. Ever since I was a little girl, I would hear a voice... a woman's voice reminding me constantly that I'd become the light that balances the darkness. I was the serve as the catalyst that counters the darkness from completely overtaking another world. My role was to go beyond that of a Chosen. After me and my brother watched Greymon fight Parrotmon in our old home in Highton View Terrace, I learned the light that came out of me was what allowed that Agumon to come out of our family's computer. I brought that Digimon here unknowingly."

Intrigued as he listened to her story, Virus smirked. "Interesting. Go on."

"Shortly after we moved and witnessed our first Digimon encounter, I came down with pneumonia and have been sickly. I was always sickly and never knew why... until now. My body was already adapting to the special power I've always had, but my body was too young to contain it. I needed to reach a mature age where I can finally harvest this power fully. That's when I was discovered as the Eighth Child. The first enemy Gatomon and I ever had to overcome together was Myotismon, a fiend whose data Datamon incorporated into your being. I bet a part of his memory remembers and delights murdering Wizardmon. Right, Myotismon?"

When reminded of this, the memory of the slain vampire clicked in the bio-Artificial's mind, prompting him to smile evilly.

"The Gatomon part of me recalls that monster used to strike him down because of her defiant eyes. She had taken all of his abuse that she unwillingly forced herself to serve him. When Wizardmon reminded her of her true purpose, she didn't hesitate to partner with me. We became inseparable since then and when Myotismon murdered Wizardmon... he had no right. The fury within me allowed for the Crest of Light to ignite and allow Gatomon to evolve into Angewomon. So, as you can see, it was my anger that awakened the power. But, that wasn't the only instance where my fury granted Gatomon a boost. This would happen again when we faced the tyrant Burizalor back on Spira. The cold blood of that sinister monster flows through you. It came to a point when Burizalor nearly killed Joe... allowing TK and I to tap into our Crests, enabling our Digimon to evolve into their Mega forms. But, while Patamon became Seraphimon... Gatomon went feral and turned into Magnadramon. My fury reawakened and that being behind the mysterious light would possess me."

Keeping to himself, the bio-Artificial allowed Celesta X to delve further into her story.

"The being, now having taken over my body, pressed me to destroy Burizalor. Magnadramon responded to my fury and attacked Burizalor. The being nor did I care if Burizalor was able to wiping out Digital Worlds with a single finger. I _wanted_ to destroy him for nearly killing Joe! I didn't want him to harm my other friends! When I finally calmed down, Magnadramon took on her true Mega form: Ophanimon. Since then, I've always been afraid of letting my anger get the better of me... and I feared that other being behind the light would possess me. I would hear her more often after the adventure on Spira. During the year of training I went through inside the Room of Time, my brother discovered the latent power within me was necessary to destroy you. His theory was proven fact when he told me I unleashed this power and destroyed Dragomon, the Dark Undersea lord that haunted me in my dreams for a few years. Realizing this, it all adds up. When I lose myself and become enraged, that power of light emerges... and sometimes that other being will possess me against my will..." Celesta X gritted her teeth and balled up her right hand. "That power is what I believe my brother is counting on to defeat you."

**(End theme)**

"Oh, is that so?" With that, he laughed aloud. "Hahaha!" Virus curiously inquired, curving his already devious smirk even wider. "Quite a fascinating story, but unwise to tell."

Celesta X gasped and gazed up into his eyes. "..."

"Foolish girl. Did you really think I'd get cold feet if you told me any of that? Even at your age, you still have a naive child's mentality," he openly chuckled. "Now I _really_ want to see you _enraged_!" He didn't pull any punches, quite literally, and landed a right-handed cross into Celesta X's face and completely dazed her.

_**Wham!**_

The ruthless Virus didn't let up any and followed it with an elbow to the back of her head. Celesta X fell facefirst on the ground as Virus came down and kicked her up. Celesta X found herself kicked into the air as Virus unloaded with a series of punches all over her.

"OH NO! KARI!" Angemon X cried out in horror.

"TAI! DO SOMETHING!" Keke exclaimed.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND HELP HER!" Tike shouted.

Kara growled and watched her mother getting pounded by Virus. _We can't even go in there and help? Are you freakin' serious? _ "Screw this noise! I'm go-!"

"No you aren't!" Omega X beckoned everyone to stand their ground.

"I don't know what your plan is, but things aren't turning out like you wanted, Tai!" TK angrily chastised him. "Kari isn't a warrior!"

"TAI! WAKE UP!" Davis barked, keeping himself from going completely gung-ho on Omega X. "THAT'S KARI OUT THERE GETTING BEATEN AROUND!"

"TAI! PLEASE!" Sora openly pleaded to her boyfriend, attempting to bring him out of his own delusional world.

"Relax, guys. Kari will pull through! I know she will!" Omega X reassured everyone as his face seemingly contorted whilst watching Virus planting Celesta X's face into the ground. _What are you waiting for, Kari? Get angry! Let it out!_

Metalla X looked on in aghast toward Omega X and alternated his view to the battle._ That fool truly expects his sister to be that big of a difference maker? Kari has no business being out there!_

"C'mon, Hikari! Get mad!" Virus goaded Celesta X as he pinned Celesta X's head with one foot. "Seriously? Is this all you've got? Let out all that pitted frustration and unleash this power you've been alluding to, you brat!" He roared out angrily and grabbed a handful of her hair, lifting her off the ground. "I said... _**GET FURIOUS!**_" He quickly landed a headbutt to Celesta X and sent her sailing across the wasteland. "Quit wasting my time, Hikari! Get angry!" He jetted across at blinding speed and landed a right cross to knock her into a boulder.

"Augh!" Celesta X cried out as she plunging through the rock and fell in a heap under a pile of crushed debris.

Bill quickly shouted into his mike and commented on the ongoing action. "Oh, this is truly a travesty to watch! This girl is throwing her life on the line for all of us! Virus is showing us he truly has no shame and no chivalry! How long will she be able to survive this onslaught?"

Arukenimon cringed at every blow Celesta X was taking from Virus. "...how is she will to keep this up? This is just _too_ painful!"

"Champ, perhaps, it's time?" Bill quickly turned to Mummymon, who readily stepped forward. "And it's time, ladies and gents! Our champion, Mummymon, is getting ready to-!" He abruptly stopped and watched Mummymon hide behind boulder whilst groaning in pain. "Oh, well... never mind then. Guess that stomach virus must be contagious." Suddenly, he heard a loud series of explosion ignite the battlefield behind him. Captivated by the action, Bill continued calling the action. "And Virus is on the attack again! How will the girl rebound from this vicious slaughter?" 

As Celesta X steadied herself and stood, Virus charged into her and punched her across the wasteland.

"COME ON! GET ANGRY! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER OF LIGHT!" Virus bellowed as he dashed right toward Celesta X, moving forward like a locomotive. As he threw a punch, he watched Celesta X soaring straight into the air.

Celesta X cried out a loud battle cry and swerved down, catching Virus with a swift kick that connected with his face. Virus took her kick and stumbled back.

"ALL RIGHT!" TK cheered on.

Davis hollered and cheered. "YOU KNOCKED HIM RIGHT ON HIS ASS!"

Yolei hooped and hollered, waving Japanese fans. "THAT'S _OUR_ KARI AND GATOMON!"

The Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, and BlackWarGreymon, on the other hand, were on edge whilst deeply drawn to the rebound Celesta X made, albeit at the last second.

Celesta X landed and steadied herself, watching Virus standing whilst wiping a smear of purple blood from his bottom lip.

Wiping the blood from his fingers, Virus turned an eye toward Celesta X and smirked. "Not bad, Hikari. But, one way or another, I will make you angry and unleash your true power."

Observing the villain's actions, Omega X was clearly reading through his body motions and discerning his intentions. _That's it, Virus. Make Kari angry. Do it and you're in for your worst nightmare ever. Dragomon can tell you that when you see him soon._

Back on the cliff, the tensions were high within the group while they were seemingly drawn into the faceoff. Celesta X and Virus hadn't moved an inch as the Digi-Destined, mostly TK and Davis, watched with the greatest discomfort. Between Omega X's high expectations and Celesta X fighting alone, the stress was enough to drive them crazy. TK, Davis, and the twins have had to restrain themselves from intervening in Celesta X's fight.

Omega X was already getting antsy, wondering when Celesta X would unleash her hidden power.

Those from Mummymon's camp were captivated by the engagement of the two superpowers. Arukenimon conveyed great concern, watching Celesta X while Mummymon poked his head out to watch.

Bill whispered into his mike. "Oh... is this thing on?"

"Your mike still works, dude," Ted replied.

"Good. Oh man, oh man... this is spectacular! That delivery is sure giving us a show!" exclaimed Bill. "It's truly a miracle she's hanging in there with Virus! Hey, champ? What do you think will happen next?" He turned and pointed the mike over to Mummymon, expecting a quick and energetic response from the champ. "Hmm?"

Mummymon blinked and poked at the mike. "Um... uh..."

"Has your stomach gotten better?"

"Uh... OW!" Mummymon bellowed as he sank to his knees and folded both arms around his gut. "Why did you have to remind me? I was just recovering, too!"

Arukenimon shook her head with disgust and groaned. "Seriously? You're not fooling anyone."

"Oh, this is bad! Our only hope is still suffering from that dreadful stomach virus, but let's turn our attention back to the match! The delivery girl is standing her ground and readying her next move! Virus is lifting his hand for some reason. Where is this going to lead us next?"

Ted caught the events through his camera. "...whoa, dude... his finger's glowing."

Virus had his finger readily pointed toward Celesta X. "Let's see that power of yours, Hikari. I'll use any means to make you reveal it. _**Death Beam!**_" He fired a pink beam toward Celesta X, who evaded it and backflipped away. He fired another clear shot, but Celesta X swerved around the beam. He didn't stop there and unleashed a continuous barrage of beams toward her. For every beam he fired, she timed all the beams precisely and swerved around them.

TK gasped as he recognized the colored beams. "Watch it, Kari! Those are Burizalor's beams!"

"So, he's pulling a few tricks from that tyrant's playbook!" BanchoLeomon observed, recalling the continuous beam barrage that nearly killed him.

Virus fired more beams. Celesta X didn't let up and dodged all of Virus' blasts. One even came hurtling toward her head point blank. She fell back and barely let the beam fly past her. She dropped down and kip-upped to her feet. Another beam hurtled forward and she dodged it. Celesta X quickly flew away, but much to her dismay Virus reached her in no time and folded his massive arms around her petite waist. Celesta X screamed as Virus applied pressure and folded his arms tighter around her waist.

"AHHH!" Celesta X screamed, struggling whilst kicking her feet into the bio-Artificial's shins. "AUUGHH!" Her screams became more maddening and blood-curdling.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**A Grim Fate**_**)**

"What's wrong? Does it hurt, Hikari?" Virus laughed, taunting the struggling girl. "If you don't want to die, then get angry!"

Celesta X continued screaming in pain, feeling her arms and waist being crushed. "_**AUUUUGHHHH!**_"

"C'mon now, Hikari! You've got two options. One, you get angry. Or, option two, I'll snap your spine in half! Drop your pathetic pacifism and get mad!"

As Virus had Celesta X in a cringe-worthy struggle, everyone on the cliff were deep on edge and others turned away unable to watch their friend suffer.

However, BanchoLeomon had seen enough and protested against Omega X's behest. "I can't take this anymore, Tai! I don't give a damn what you tell me! I'm going to help your sister!"

"Same here! Seraphimon and I will join you!" TK declared, readily stepping up.

Davis added as he turned to Imperialdramon. "And we're coming, too!"

"Same here!" Tike, Kara, and David joined in.

"NO!" Omega X shouted toward the others. "You all don't stand a chance! Just wait a little longer and believe in Kari! She'll pull through!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE ALREADY SAID!" The Bearer of Hope angrily protested.

"TK's right, Tai! Maybe you don't realize you're the one who put all your high expectations on your sister!" Sora called out on Omega X's proclamations. "It's true she destroyed Dragomon..."

"And why should we wait?" BanchoLeomon bellowed. "You want us to wait for your sister to _die_?"

"Are you even Tai Kamiya to begin with?" Yolei berated the Ascendant. "Who are you?"

Cody clenched his fists and cried out. "Please, Tai! Your sister, our friend... she needs us!"

"Wait for her to get mad, guys," Omega X pivoted his view forward, watching his sister crying in agonizing pain. Her cries seemingly fell on deaf ears as Omega X stood his ground. "Rage is the key that will unlock this hidden power. Watch and you guys will really something captivating. TK, you can attest to what we saw back in the Dark Ocean."

"I barely could make out what really happened. I only saw a bright flash and then poof Dragomon turned to dust," TK said, sinking his head. "BUT, THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

"No, she's our _hope_, TK," Omega X replied. "Our hope to defeat Virus is the power hidden inside Kari."

Everyone fell in silence as they were utterly flabbergasted and shocked in aghast. Omega X's words alone placed them in great discomfort, unable to comprehend this 'power' Celesta X had concealed within her. Though, some were quickly able to discern and reflected back to the moments when the mysterious glow possessed Kari.

"Tai... you're serious..." Angemon X couldn't believe hearing his greatest inspiration making such an exaggerating claim.

The other Ascendants couldn't believe what they heard either.

_Tai! You really aren't lying? Your sister has THAT much power? _A spell bound Metalla X mulled in thought, gawking at his rival.

"_**AHHHHHHH!**_" screamed Celesta X, hoping someone would jump in to intervene and save her.

Virus chuckled, ignoring Celesta X's blood-curdling screams. He tightened his hold and folded his arms, preventing her from slipping out from his grasp.

"_**AUUUUGHHH!**_"

"Aren't you angry yet, Hikari? I know this must hurt you! Your fury must be ready to come out!"

BanchoLeomon walked right up to Omega X and protested, getting through to the Ascendant's head. "Tai, allow me to refresh your memory! Your sister, Kari Kamiya, doesn't have the thirst for battle like you do! Does she even know about this plan? Did you even sit down to talk with her during these last ten days?"

Upon hearing this, Omega X whirled around and seemingly was slapped with a healthy dose of reality. His eyes and mouth widened, lowering his head whilst remembering this important detail. He had missed the chance to properly plan ahead with his sister and focused on encouraging her to unleash her hidden power.

"Do you really want to know what Kari is thinking now? Well, let me clarify for you!" The brave warrior went on, gritting his teeth. "She's thinking... _'Why isn't my brother or someone saving me when I'm crying and pleading for my life? Does my brother care more for a good fight than my own life?'_"

"That's right, Tai! She never intended to be a warrior!" Davis exclaimed, walking up and grabbing Omega X, resisting the urge to punch him.

TK turned away and hovered next to Seraphimon. "You can claim she's the most powerful being in many worlds and she's stronger than you... but what good is power if she never wants to fight? She only wanted to become an Ascendant to know how the power feels!"

"Don't you want your sister to become a teacher? Well, she can't if she dies!" Sora exclaimed. "Whatever happened to there's no_ I_ in team? We're in this together!"

"Like we give a damn what you say!" Tike exclaimed as he prepared to take off. "Ready, Kara?"

"Hell yeah!"

David added. "We're going!"

Keke and Angemon X also prepared to sally forth into the battlefield to save Celesta X.

The more Celesta X struggled and screamed for her life. Memories stemming back to his childhood came back to remind him of the last time Kari nearly died. He was immediately reminded of flashbacks of his sister collapsing, being taken to the hospital, and his own mother slapping him, harshly accusing him of endangering Kari's life. Guilt consumed him, but then he remembered Kari apologized to him, lifting the burden off him.

_I can't... and I won't lose you, Kari! _Omega X quickly resolved his will to save Celesta X and take her place.

**(End theme)**

The Ascendants prepared to move in to save her. BanchoLeomon unstrapped his sword and threw off his cape. Omega X quickly realized his mistake when noticing his sister's pained expression and turned toward TK.

"TK! Hand me a Digi-Vitamin!" Omega X called out as he prepared to take off toward the battlefield.

"Right! Here we go!" The Bearer of Hope replied as he pulled out a Digi-Vitamin.

"KARI! I'M COMING!" Omega X shouted as he intently aimed to save his sister from the clutches of death. _I'm sorry for putting you in this situation! I'm definitely pulling you out and-!_ His eyes widened in horror as he and the others saw Virus drop a seemingly unconscious Celesta X on the ground. "No... _**NO! KARI!**_" He cried out and tried to get a response from his sister, but to his horror... he got nothing and felt his heart drop.

The Digi-Destined, the Ascendants, and the Digimon were stricken with horrifying shock and distress.

"KARI!" TK and Davis cried out in unison.

"NO!" Tike and Kara screamed.

"THAT BASTARD!" Angemon X shouted.

Mimi turned away, covering her eyes. "No!"

Their biggest fear was realized seeing their friend laid seemingly out cold at Virus' feet.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**Creature of Marvel**_**)**

"Feh, you stubborn girl," Virus chortled as he saw Celesta X catching her breath and struggling to sit up. "I guess pain isn't enough to make you angry." As a devious came to mind, a devilish grin adorned the villain's features. "Perhaps I can ask your dear friends for some assistance."

When hearing this, Celesta X's eyes shot open and gasped. "No... NO! DON'T!" As she turned her head, she saw Virus gliding toward the cliff like a jet flier. She quickly sat up and pleaded. "_**NO! STOP IT!**_" However, her pleas fell on Virus' deaf ears as he obviously ignored her and beelined straight for the assembled group.

"DON'T LET HIM THROUGH!" Omega X shouted like a true leader would as the Digimon and the Ascendants moved in to intercept Virus.

On the left side, Keke, Angemon X, Sam, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Silphymon, and JewelBeemon unleashed a united assault on Virus.

Keke, Sam, and Angemon X flew in to attack Virus, but he quickly swerved right around them easily.

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

"_**Static Force!**_"

"_**Spike Buster!**_"

Virus didn't waste time swerving through their attacks. He rebounded and fired beams with one hand.

"_**Clown Trick!**_" He utilized Piedmon's attack and swiftly repelled the four Digimon away.

"UGH! NO!" Izzy cried out. "MegaKabuterimon!"

"Garudamon!" Sora yelled.

Yolei and Ken cried out in unison. "Silphymon! JewelBeemon!"

Coming in from the right, Tike, Kara, David, Lillymon, Zudomon, Shakkoumon, and BlackWarGreymon unloaded with their attacks.

Tike, Kara, and David beelined straight for Virus, who easily flew around them.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Justice Beam!**_"

"_**Terra Destroyer!**_"

The bio-Artificial easily evaded their attacks and blasted them one by one with eye beams, akin to Burizalor's.

"No! Lillymon!" screamed Mimi.

Joe shouted. "Zudomon!"

Cody yelled in horror. "Shakkoumon!"

Once he flew past the beaten Digimon, Virus went straight toward the center.

Davis, Imperialdramon, TK, and Seraphimon flew in to stop him.

"Let's turn into Ascendants and take him down!" Davis declared as he invoked the powers drawn from his Digimental of Miracles. A golden sheen of light engulfed Davis and Imperialdramon, combining them as one. As the golden light died, a single warrior hovered in their place. The newly awakened warrior became encased in golden armor akin to Magnamon's. His arms and legs were modified for battle. His hair became golden and spiked up coupled with emerald eyes. A long sword materialized on a hilt, which hung by his left side. "Ultima X, ready for battle!"

TK and Seraphimon followed suit. TK closed his eyes and drew the internal energies of his Crest of Hope. Golden light leaked out from his chest as it engulfed both the boy and the Angel Digimon. Both merged and formed a single body. In place of TK and Seraphimon was a golden-haired warrior, roughly human-sized and wore fitting silver armor resembling Seraphimon's holy kind. Four golden wings jutted from his back. Unlike Seraphimon, he wore no helmet to conceal his face, revealing a serious and determined glare in his emerald eyes. "WarAngemon, engage!"

"Feh! You're mine, Virus!" Metalla X bellowed as he flew ahead to intercept Virus.

Virus quickly opened his hand and expelled a beam from his hand. "_**Positron Laser!**_" He not only launched it toward Metalla X, but coerced Metalla X to intercept his attack instead. Hew right past Metalla X and went straight toward BlackWarGreymon, Omega X, and BanchoLeomon. As they propelled forward to cut him off, Virus caught them with blinding flashes of light that blindswiped them, allowing him to maneuver past them. he turned and beelined toward Ultima X.

"C'mon!" Ultima X goaded Virus to face him.

Suddenly, Virus phased right through Ultima X, which seemingly startled him. Virus stopped right in front of WarAngemon and snatched the Digi-Vitamin bag from him. WarAngemon gaped, taken aback by Virus' quick hand swipe, and noticed the bag was no longer in his possession.

Smugly grinning, Virus held the bag in hand."I'll be liberating those Digi-Vitamins. They're a nuisance in the wrong hands." He smirked devilishly and glides off. WarAngemon tried lunging forward to seize him. "Nice try, Takeru, but all in vain!" He flew right back to where Celesta X was sitting on her knees. He shifted his fiendish eyes toward the cliff and chortled. "I won't even need to soil my hands dealing with them."

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" demanded Celesta X.

"I'm going to use whatever means to make you unleash your anger," Virus retorted, clenching the bag in his hand. "As long as you keep it contained, the more your friends will suffer agony!"

"Please, don't make me do it!" Celesta X pleaded as tears of agony fell from her eyes. "I haven't fully mastered it! I-I can't do it! I'll lose myself!"

"More the reason to make your loved ones suffer," Virus chortled as he pivoted fully back on the cliff and eyed his opposition.

Quickly discerning Virus' body language, Keke called out to everyone. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

"He's planning his next move," BanchoLeomon growled while not taking his eyes off Virus.

Omega X seethed and cursed. "Damn it! I should've taken the Digi-Vitamin when I had the chance!"

As Virus prepared to initiate his next move, Celesta X sprang to her feet and jumped forward to stop him.

"I won't let you!" Celesta X shouted as Virus whirled around, landing a kick to her face and knocking her 10 feet back. "Augh!" She coughed while hitting the back of a rock face.

**(End theme)**

Virus scoffed irritably, watching Celesta X stumbling on the ground. "If you're going to get mad, don't half-ass it!" Then, as he turned around, a large shadow casted a presence over over. He looked up as...

_**Whoosh!**_

...BlackWarGreymon made the successful drop on Virus and shocked everyone by trapping the bio-Artificial, folding his massive arms around him.

Taken aback, Virus gaped in shock. "B-BlackWarGreymon!"

Tike and Kara shouted. "BW!"

David encouraged the Artificial. "ALL RIGHT! HOLD HIM TIGHT, BW!"

"NICE DROP, BW!" Keke exclaimed.

"When did he get there?" Omega X was surprised with BlackWarGreymon's swift maneuver.

"He's an Artificial! He can easily get in undetected!" BanchoLeomon observed as he and everyone watched BlackWarGreymon lifting Virus off the ground.

Over in Mummymon's camp, Bill, Arukenimon, and Mummymon were easily captivated by BlackWarGreymon's heroic maneuver.

"Looks like we've got a new challenger! He's managed to restrain Virus!" Bill screamed into his mike. "Maybe he can decisively knock Virus off!"

Mummymon clenched his hands and seethed. _C'mon, crush him!_

Tightening his hold around Virus, BlackWarGreymon refused to let the bio-Artificial out of his bear hug. Virus struggled to slip out of his arms but his efforts were in vain.

"Don't you do it, BlackWarGreymon! Whatever you do... it'll be effortless!" Virus spat out, trying to break out of the black-armored Artificial's arms.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Cody cried out.

Ken added. "BlackWarGreymon is really going to fight Virus?"

However, something seemed to bother Izzy as he watched BlackWarGreymon restraining the villain.

"Izzy?" Joe turned and noticed a somewhat bothered look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Sora carefully watched Izzy. "Izzy?"

Sam turned as he knew what bothered Izzy and watched BlackWarGreymon. His demeanor contrasted from the exuberant looks on his friend's faces right now.

"DON'T LET HIM GO, BW!" Tike and Kara encouraged their Artificial friend.

"But, how long can he hold Virus?" wondered Angemon X.

WarAngemon replied, shaking his head. "BlackWarGreymon knows he can't beat Virus! What's he even thinking?"

Reinforcing his restraining hold around Virus, BlackWarGreymon turned his head and beckoned to everyone on the cliff. "My friends! Please forgive me for what I'm about to do! I'm going to sacrifice us for the sake of all worlds! I intend to activate my self-destruct mechanism and blow myself up, taking Virus along with me!"

Everyone caught BlackWarGreymon's immediate warning. Most heeded his warning, but others questioned his motive.

"Did he just say... _self-destruct_?" gaped Ultima X. "You're kidding me!"

Tike and Kara quickly changed their tune. "NO! DON'T IT, BW!"

Keke growled and mused._ He's going to sacrifice himself, but this is different from the last time...!_

"X's not going to like this if he's watching!" David said.

"BlackWarGreymon, don't do it!" Omega X called out to the Artificial.

"This was my final weapon I never intended to use!" BlackWarGreymon openly shouted whilst maintaining his hold on Virus. "None of you will be able to survive at close range!"

"WHAT?" Virus gasped, glancing over his shoulder and staring in fear. Even as powerful as he claimed, he wouldn't be able to survive this supposed self-destruct explosion at point blank range.

This catches everyone by surprise and they were beginning to think that Black War Greymon had lost his mind and was just sacrificing his own life in order to stop the evil monster. "I'm sorry for all that's happened to this point, my friends. I intend to end Datamon's terrible ambitions... with the same mechanism he incorporated into my body. Farewell, everyone." He muttered as he concentrated on activating his self-destruct mechanism. "I ADVISE YOU ALL TO FLEE! YOU, TOO, HIKARI!" He called over to Celesta X. "PLEASE GO!"

"BLACKWARGREYMON! NO!" Celesta X pleaded.

"Virus, it all ends here," the dark Artificial mumbled as his yellow eyes glowed and a white outline of light materialized around him. "I'm wiping you out like the virus you've become."

"You'll regret... no! Don't!"

BlackWarGreymon nodded and sighed peacefully. "I have _no_ regrets. I'm sacrificing myself for my friends..." _I'm doing this one for you, X. Or should I say... Ma..._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/1:50 PM**_

Tension rose right back at the sanctuary. Simms, Gennai, Falcomon, and the others quickly turned to watch X bolting away from the visual.

"X!" Gennai beckoned to the masked man.

Simms nodded, knowing full well of X's intentions. "I understand."

"Understand what?" Falcomon inquired to the older gentleman.

"Falcomon, you're not aware of the past between those two. I would know since I understand how much BlackWarGreymon means to him. This isn't the first time BlackWarGreymon has valiantly tried to throw himself before another comrade in a battle."

"Really?" The Rookie said, seemingly intrigued as he faced the visual showing BlackWarGreymon firmly locking Virus tight. "And what happened..."

Simms sank his head, eliciting a vibe of distress from the others. He watched X open a portal and flew through it to the other side.

_X, can you even make it?_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:52 PM**_

"Don't do this, BlackWarGreymon! You're a fool since you'll die with me!" Virus shouted.

BlackWarGreymon chuckled. "That's the point." Closing his eyes, a white flash of light flashed and quickly spread out, encompassing the whole area.

"NO! BW!" Tike, Kara, and David shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!" Celesta X pleaded as she stood. "BLACKWARGREYMON!"

Then, everything vanished in a bright white flash.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/1:53 PM**_

Gliding toward the War Games venue, X quickly took off in a hurry, but he felt a sudden mental jolt inexplicably hit him.

_...BW! Tai! Everyone! Am I too late?_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Tears For An Artificial! Celesta X's Inner Rage Awakens!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **And I leave ya off with another evil cliff! :P

Only seven chapters left for this arc. Yeah, call it the lucky seven, but I hopefully won't leave you guys hanging for too long. The remaining seven will cover the last battle with Virus and the full awakening of the Bearer of Light. I WILL finish this arc around next month. I didn't get this far just to concede.

Anyway, I'm off to work on getting the rest of _Across Dimensions_ done, get _Redux_ off the ground with an update or two, and plan out the _Digimon Fusion_ _Movies_ (starting with a revision of Daimaomon, Gyrogmon, and Mutalior I before I initially plot out the forthcoming new ones).

Send a review and happy holidays!


	92. Tears! Celesta X's Inner Rage Awakens!

**A/N: **See? The delay didn't take long. This month I'm gonna try and wing it out by bringing Season 2 to a close!

The final seven chapters of _Digimon Fusion Kai_ Season 2! (yes, there'll be a Majin Buu adaptation, relax, but movies fics will come before that. :D)

Anyway, let's begin! A defining moment is upon us!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 92: Tears For An Artificial! Celesta X's Inner Rage Awakens!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:53 PM**_

"Don't do this, BlackWarGreymon! You're a fool since you'll die with me!" Virus shouted.

BlackWarGreymon chuckled. "That's the point." Closing his eyes, a white flash of light flashed and quickly spread out, encompassing the whole area.

"NO! BW!" Tike, Kara, and David shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!" Celesta X pleaded as she stood. "BLACKWARGREYMON!"

Then, everything vanished in a bright white flash.

Everyone present on the cliff prepared to take cover. Mummymon's camp panicked out of fear as Mummymon quickly slipped behind a boulder. Arukenimon took cover behind a bush. Ted jumped into another bush whilst Bill was sitting crouched with his ears covered.

"Is that guy crazy? He ain't gonna blow me up!" Mummymon exclaimed. "I've got a championship to defend!"

"You blithering fool! Our lives are more important than some stupid title!" Arukenimon berated the cowering champion.

Ted shivered with fright and chattered his teeth. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! We're done for, Bill!"

Bill sat down, covering his ears and bemoaning his imminent demise. "...goodbye cruel world!"

Then came an seemingly awkward silence... and no sign or sound of an explosion going off at any time. This prompted Bill to sit up and curiously look around. He and the others wondered if there was a delay in the imminent explosion that would follow. Bill took the time to slowly poke his head over the cliff and saw that the bright flash subsided.

"Hmmm?" Bill blinked thrice, still holding his mike in hand. "Nothing happened?"

"Hey! Where's the _boom_?" Ted asked.

Arukenimon stood from her hiding spot and looked as befuddled as the others. "We're all ok?"

Mummymon emerged from behind the boulder and groaned. "Er? Aren't we supposed to be like dead or something?"

Omega X and the others, too, were confused with the outcome. They noticed they were still on the cliff and saw no explosion go off as BlackWarGreymon claimed would happen. As it turned out, BlackWarGreymon's self-destruct mechanism turned out to be an unexpected dud.

"Is that it?" Cody wondered.

"Where's the explosion?" Mimi said, touching herself and pinching her cheek. "Ow! We're still alive. I'm still in one piece."

"We're all ok!" David exclaimed. 

"But, that means... BW!" Tike cried out as he and the others saw the bright flash die down around BlackWarGreymon.

Keke gritted her teeth. "Shit."

Upon realizing the shocking outcome, BlackWarGreymon gasped and opened his eyes. "NO! Why... why didn't it work?"

Virus was equally taken aback, but he also took in big relief that his life was spared from certain doom.

"What happened?" Omega X wondered as he and the others watched Izzy walking near the cliff. "Izzy?"

Sam, Ken, and Yolei seemed to share Izzy's distraught looks. Everyone else took careful note of the expressions conveyed on the techheads' faces and analyzed them. They were obviously upset with something they've had to withhold from common knowledge, especially with BlackWarGreymon.

"BW... it pains me to say this, but..." Izzy tried to speak, unable to bring himself to reveal the truth. "But, when we repaired you... that self-destruct bomb incorporated inside of you... we... we removed it."

"We saw that it was too dangerous," Sam stated.

Ken turned his head, unable to look BlackWarGreymon in the eyes. "We're sorry."

"But, why did you remove it?" WarAngemon asked the techheads.

Yolei sighed deeply and answered. "You see..."

xxxxx

_Flashback/Three Days Prior to the War Games/December 28, 2004/Garage_

_As Sam was helping to modify metal for BlackWarGreymon's face, Izzy and Yolei were both operating on Black War Greymon. Ken was looking at the computer, discreetly analyzing the internal network inside BlackWarGreymon's body. Suddenly, something peculiar caught the former Digimon Emperor's eye as he saw a device installed in the Artificial's chest. He quickly beckoned over to his colleagues._

_"Guys! You need to check this out!" Ken said, pointing to the screen showing the inside of BlackWarGreymon's body and the 'device'. _

_As they were summoned over, they crowded around and studied the device Ken discovered. Yolei closely looked it up._

_"Can you magnify it by 100 times?" Izzy asked, which Ken quickly complied and did so._

_Yolei narrowed her eyes and palmed her chin. "A device of some sort."_

_"It's incorporated inside his right breast plate," Sam stated as he walked over to open up the Artificial's breast plate. He watched as Ken closely scanned it. "It's not just a device."_

_"Well, he was specifically designed to terminate Tai and Agumon," Yolei pointed out._

_Izzy nodded. "True and any assassin would have some kind of secret weapon he'd conceal if he was to ultimately fail. Datamon is the type of character to go as far as planting a self-des-"_

_"Self-destruct mechanism!" The group exclaimed in unison, realizing they were thinking along the same lines._

_"It makes sense. Datamon really thought this through," said Ken. _

_Shaking his head, Sam conveyed disgust. "I say we remove it. I hate the thought of an old friend being nothing more than a tool in some sick, twisted individual's scheme to eliminate Tai and Agumon."_

_The other unanimously agreed with Sam's suggestion. They also didn't want to run the risk of BlackWarGreymon utilizing the self-destruct device while ending his own life._

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/1:56 PM**_

"And that's why," Yolei explained, sighing with some regret with their decision. When she said this, Omega X said nothing but looked back to BlackWarGreymon holding Virus.

"BW! YOUR SELF-DESTRUCT MECHANISM IS GONE!" Sam called back to the Artificial. "GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!"

This brought shock to BlackWarGreymon. The only weapon that would've potentially wiped out Virus was removed due to precaution. Most hadn't yet put any trust in BlackWarGreymon as he was modified by Datamon before he fully turned a new leaf. Dismayed, BlackWarGreymon saw Virus laughing at him.

"Haha, so sorry, BlackWarGreymon, but looks like I'm not going anywhere," Virus chortled as he finally flipped his arms out, freeing himself. "But, no bomb even from you will kill me!" He discharged a ball of energy in one hand and fired a beam that blasted through his chest. He sent BlackWarGreymon sailing back as the beam ripped through the chest armor and left a gaping hole.

Everyone present witnessed this event unfold with shock and utter dismay. Celesta X was the closest to witness BlackWarGreymon's downfall. Everyone fell silent in remorse for BlackWarGreymon's attempt at a desperate ploy.

"Hah, so, you were indeed Datamon's biggest failure, toaster," Virus, being the prick he truly proved to be, smirked evilly and saw BlackWarGreymon crouched near a rockface. He shifted his head and attentively turned to Celesta X, who was still in a state of shock.

"NO! BW!" Tike, Kara, and David cried out in horror.

"BW!" exclaimed Sam.

Keke gasped, covering her mouth. "No!"

"BW!" Omega X exclaimed.

Metalla X scowled toward Virus. "Bastard."

"Oh, why so mad?" the bio-Artificial calmly waved off their immediate reactions to BlackWarGreymon's noble act. "Anyways." He had his eyes on Celesta X and noticed she hadn't fully unleashed her anger even after what he did to BlackWarGreymon. "Hmmm. I see I haven't gotten you angry yet, Hikari. Then, I guess there's another option left on the table. Witness and feel the terror." He pivoted and faced the cliff side where Omega X and his team were standing. Then, he suddenly started to count each available Ascendant and warrior available. "Hmm. One, two, three, four... eighteen in all. Some are deadweight there, but seven should be enough. All right then." Then, he clenched his fists and made his entire body seemingly shudder. The stinger-like appendage behind his back opened up like a vacuum and expelled something soft and squishy through the protrusion. But, not just one, but many more. Six more to be exact.

All eyes fell on Virus as some were shocked and others wore quizzical looks. Though, Keke and her team felt a sense of deja vu when seeing what Virus was expelling from his tail.

"What is he doing?" Metalla X exclaimed.

"It's like he shat out seven... I don't even want to know!" Yolei freaked out, her eyes and mouth dropped at the unsightly scene.

"Ewww!" Mimi gagged as she looked down in disgust.

"I don't even..." Joe remarked.

Ultima X gawked, shaking his head. "Hey, am I seeing... miniature Viruses?"

**(Cue (Unreleased) **_**The Original Cell Jr. Theme **_**(W/Violin) )**

As all seven of the things that popped out from Virus, they each took on the form of miniature Viruses. They all took on the genetic and identical looks like Virus, but their armor hide was azure in complexion coupled with army green speckled spots. Their head crown extensions were albeit shorter. Virus glanced over his freshly spawned children, which he reproduced asexually, a nature seen amongst single-cellular organisms and some multi-cellular creatures. The seven miniature Viruses giggled devilishly like the fiendish imps they were and stood with completely fresh but free wills of their own. There was no innocence to be associated with these little creatures. Like their father, they, too, were programmed to destroy those Virus deemed their enemy.

Needless to say, everyone present on the cliff were speechless when seeing the miniature Artificials surveying their surroundings and breathing in the air inside their pure, virgin bodies.

"Keekeekee!" The tiny Viruses snickered devilishly.

BanchoLeomon gawked, his eyes and mouth agape alongside Omega X. "Wh-What are those things?"

The other Ascendants were disgusted with what they were seeing before their own eyes.

Mummymon's camp were nonetheless intrigued yet terrified with the unsightly presence of the little Viruses.

"MY WORD!" Bill shouted into his mike while Ted zoomed in to get a good camera shot of the little Viruses. "Was it just me or did Virus just crap out seven miniature versions of himself? But, we have..." He counted each one. "One, two, three, four, five, six... SEVEN LITTLE MONSTERS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY ABOUT THIS!"

Mummymon gulped, shuddering at the Viruses. "...they're all just like Virus! This is all just a bad dream... yeah, just one long dream I'm gonna wake up from!"

As the little Viruses got their bearings, Virus openly addressed his seven children.

"Go, my Chibi Viruses. You see the Chosen atop the cliff across from you?" Virus pointed to the Ascendants, the Digi-Destined, and the Digimon amassed together on the cliff. "Make them suffer dreadful agony. _Kill_ them if such a delight thrills you!" When saying this, Celesta X gasped in horror. He turned his back to the female Ascendant and folded his arms. "Onward!"

With that, the seven Chibi Viruses. propelled off the ground and flew amassed toward the cliff. The group on the cliff readied themselves for the coming battle. The Chibi Viruses. giggled and laughed in tandem, freaking out the fainthearted ones like Yolei, Joe, and Mimi.

"HERE THEY COME!" Sora cried out.

Omega X braced himself and shouted. "LOOK OUT! THESE LITTLE GUYS ARE STRONG!"

One by one, the Ascendants powered up and dropped into quick battle stances. The Digimon barricaded themselves in front of their partners from the incoming little spawns.

**(End theme)**

"Try all you like, but your efforts will be hopeless," Virus chuckled. "They might be small, but they're my children and they've inherited my powers."

Unable to take her eyes off her friends, Celesta X watched helplessly on her knees. Since BlackWarGreymon's fall, any hope she had was gone and her confidence level sank like a rock. Celesta X was in a position where she was unable to unleash _that_ power to use to stop Virus. She kept it buried under layers of self doubt and locked it away. Tears fell down her eyes as she sank her head and cried, realizing all her efforts had been in vain and she had failed to do what her brother wanted her to do.

_I'm sorry... Tai... everyone.. I'm not strong! How I killed Dragomon just happened spontaneously. Now, I can't bring it out! I won't even be me anymore! I... I... let you all down._

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/2:02 PM**_

The Kamiya parents were absolutely distraught with the latest turn of events unfold. The Chibi Viruses were unsightly to them.

Yuuko screamed, shaking the living room television. "What the hell are those things? Now Virus made kids to fight our children!"

"Honey!" Susumu rushed by his wife's side.

"THAT STUPID TAI! HE PUT KARI IN THIS POSITION!"

"Honey, listen! Our kids and their friends are going beat these little monsters along with Virus!"

Letting her arms drop by her side, the woman tried calming down and teared up. "Our kids..."

"Will win. Like they always do!" The man embraced his wife from behind, folding his arms around her waist. He leaned his head against her face and tried his best to calm her down. "Tai is a fool for what he did, but he, Kari, and their friends will all pull through. Keep in mind, we're not the only families watching." He felt his wife quivering. "Matt's father, the Tachikawas, the Izumis, the Inoues, the Ichijoujis, the Takenouchis, everyone of them are watching this event as well as the whole world. We're not the only ones who are pulling for them."

"...yes..." Yuuko realized this and turned to hug her husband. "But _our_ kids."

"I know," the man said, facing the television giving live coverage of the War Games, featuring the Chibi Viruses flew toward the cliff. "We won't lose them, dear. That I can guarantee." By giving his word, he hoped the Digi-Destined would pull through and not make him out to be a liar to his own wife.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/2:03 PM**_

Having witnessed the events of the War Games unfold, Yamaki, Riley, and other associates were in disarray. Yamaki's suspicions were realized once the Digi-Destined had proven to be inefficient in permanently riding the world of Virus. Riley conveyed disgust at the Chibi Viruses.

"Looks like I was right after all, Riley," the man said, walking up beside the frightened young woman.

Riley shook her head, barely able to get a word out. "...ye...yes, sir."

"If they can't destroy Virus, then this world will be his and it's their fault for bringing this monster to our world." He closed his lighter and pierced a cold glare toward the large monitor displaying the War Games event.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/2:03 PM**_

The tension was running back in Azulongmon's Realm. Azulongmon and the other three Beasts watched with deep concerns. Gennai, Simms, Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon, too, were worried for Celesta X. They all kept their eyes glued to the visual displaying the War Games. They were nonetheless baffled with Virus sprouting out his Chibi Viruses to dish out punishment to Omega X and his colleagues.

"Just when I've seen everything!" Gennai said. "This one takes the cake."

"They're just runts. I doubt they're as strong as Virus," briefly noted Minervamon, who was openly corrected by her Spirian colleague.

Dianamon shook her head. "I'm afraid they're all nearly as strong as Virus. Can't you sense their powers?"

"Yeah... just starting to," gulped Minervamon, eating her own words.

Falcomon prayed. "C'mon, Kari, you can pull through this!"

"_**X was too late to save BlackWarGreymon. What a shame,**_" Azulongmon said, hanging his head sadly. "_**But, I do hope he makes it there in time.**_"

"He will," Simms reassured Azulongmon and the Beasts. "And Kari must dig deep to find that power she needs." _X, please, make it there, my friend. Perhaps you can give Kari the boost she needs to unlock that concealed power of hers!_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Several Kilometers from the War Games Venue/2:04 PM**_

X was gaining more ground and accelerated his flight while advancing to his destination.

"I'm sensing a bunch of dark energies. They all share a similar signature to Virus," the masked watched mused. _So, Virus is going for what the Warlord did in that other world we once defended. BW... please, don't let it be too late for you, my friend! _"Tai, Kari, Sora, Keke, everyone! I'm almost there!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:05 PM**_

**(Cue Bruce Faulconer **_**Cell Juniors Theme **_**OST)**

The Chibi Viruses sailed across and over the cliffs in tandem. They quickly flew over the group and giggled devilishly, openly mocking the Ascendants and the Digimon glaring them down. Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David readied themselves. The other Digi-Destined gawked with a mix of shock and fear etched on their faces.

"Get them away!" Yolei hollered as Silphymon stepped up to defend his partner.

"Get behind me, Joe!" Zudomon growled whilst brandishing his hammer.

Lillymon fiercely nodded and summoned her flower cannon. "Mimi! I'll protect you!"

"Sora!" Garudamon exclaimed, putting herself in front of the redhead Digi-Destined.

Shakkoumon barricaded Cody, providing his large body to shield the boy. "I'll fight them off with the others!"

"Likewise," MegaKabuterimon declared, putting himself before Izzy.

"Ken," JewelBeemon nodded to his Digi-Destined and readily drew out his weapon.

"You guys," Cody muttered, stepping back.

"We have to stand united, everyone!" Sora exclaimed.

Omega X saw the Chibi Viruses flying down to engage them. "Get ready! Here they come!"

The Ascendants and the Digimon stood united against the forthcoming threat that prepared to unleash an all-out assault on them.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Metalla X bellowed as the Chibi Viruses closed in toward them.

"Keekeekeekeekee!" The Chibi Viruses laughed in unison, hanging right over each Ascendant and Digimon facing them down.

Little did they realize that most of them will not put much of an dent on these creatures. However, whether they do or not stand a chance matters less to them. It was all about survival and overcoming Virus' declaration of war. This was Virus' last attempt to force the anger out of Celesta X, and making her invoke this concealed power she's been alluding to. One Chibi Virus hovered right in front of Ultima X and startled him with goofy faces. Irked, Metalla X saw another laughing at him.

"Ugh, why me?" Ultima X exclaimed as he threw a punch, which the Chibi Viruses evaded and took to the air above him. "Bwuh?"

"Over here!" The Chibi Virus said, giggling like an impish fiend.

Metalla X sprang forward to engage one and went for a kick. The Chibi Virus countered and put up its right arm, surprising the Ascendant, who was astounded by the creature's quick reflex. Angemon X jumped up and tried to punch a third Chibi Virus. The tiny Artificial swerved around Angemon X and kicked him in the back. WarAngemon went into a fisticuffs fight with a Chibi Virus, but the creature caught him with a punch to his face.

BanchoLeomon, Keke, and Sam teamed up to take one Chibi Virus. The tiny creature swiftly flew through Sam and knocked him into the air with a kick. Keke lunged to the Chibi Virus and tried catching him with rapid kicks. The creature made quick evasive counters, dodging all of her kicks. He headbutted Keke and turned his attention to BanchoLeomon, who went for a straight Burning Bancho Punch. The Chibi Virus dodged a close encounter and landed a knee into BanchoLeomon's gut, making him double over.

Tike, Kara, and David were having a hard time with just one Chibi Virus. Their frontal attacks and teamwork did little to take down the creature. Eventually, the little demon one-shotted Kara with a backhand. Then, he grabbed both Tike and David while smashing their heads together.

The last and seven Chibi Virus was easily taking the fight to the Digimon. Despite their efforts, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, JewelBeemon, Lillymon, and Zudomon were brought down by the tiny creature much to the Digi-Destined's dismay. Silphymon and Lillymon were dropped like rocks as they hit the ground. Yolei and Mimi hurried over to their partners in fear of losing them. The Chibi Virus picked up Zudomon and threw him into MegaKabuterimon. Garudamon was down facefirst while Shakkoumon collapsed altogether after taking a savage beating. JewelBeemon was the next to fall after the Chibi Virus blasted him.

"LILLYMON!"

"SILPHYMON!"

"NO! GARUDAMON!"

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"JEWELBEEMON!"

"SHAKKOUMON! GET UP!"

"ZUDOMON! C'MON, BUDDY!"

**(End theme)**

Hearing the heartfelt pleas of the Digi-Destined heavily weighed down on Celesta X's mind. In her mind, she was already failing her friends for not pulling through and restraining herself from unlocking her hidden power.

Angemon X and WarAngemon teamed up against their Chibi Virus opponents. The Ascendants unloaded with holy blasts, which cleared away rock obstructions but completely missed the Chibi Viruses.

Metalla X immediately snapped and attacked his Chibi Virus opponent with a flurry of punches. The more the Chibi Virus evaded and countered, the angrier the Ascendant was getting. He went for a straight punch. The Chibi Virus instinctively phased above Metalla X and came down with a kick. Metalla X crossed both arms to block the creature's kick, allowing him to cushion the impact blow.

Ultima X was kicked across into a rockface by his Chibi Virus adversary. The creature flew over and laughed at Ultima X's expense.

As Sam hit the cliff, Keke and BanchoLeomon were still unable to deal any blows to the Chibi Virus. Meanwhile, Tike, Kara, and David were being toyed with by their Chibi Virus opponent.

Omega X was having the most problems as his Chibi Virus flew around and punched him all over. Still fatigued from his last fight, Omega X hadn't taken a Digi-Vitamin to rejuvenate his stamina and strength.

Whilst these ongoing fights commenced, Virus watched with sheer delight and closely glanced over to Celesta X behind him. The carnage unfolding was slowly beginning to take a toll on Celesta X's broken mind. She watched helplessly, unable to get up on her own power. With eyes and mouth widened, she couldn't even form any words. If she could, Celesta X would've become mute simply witnessing the absolute annihilation of her friends.

"Nothing to say, Hikari?" Virus smirked, taking pleasure at Celesta X's distress. "Your friends are being dissected out there and you're not even lifting a finger to help them? You want to save them? Unleash that power."

Celesta X was left unable to repress her fears and offer any scathing retort to her tormentor.

Back over in the Mummymon camp, the crew were completely speechless with the outcome taking place before their eyes. Bill fell into a state of shock for a minute until he snapped back to reality.

"Are you seeing this, ladies and gents? Those fighters and Digimon are taking it to those Mini-Me Viruses!" Bill screamed into his mike. "But, even their efforts are in vain! Most of them are already collapsing at the seems against these fiendish imps! How will they rebound against the monsters' onslaught?"

As Ted and Bill did their jobs to provide live coverage, Mummymon and Arukenimon were too stunned to stand up and say anything. Bill walked up to Mummymon and held a mike to his face.

"So, um, champ. Feeling better? How's your stomach?"

"Huh? Oh, that...?" Mummymon blinked thrice as he turned to Bill. "My ulcers?"

"Yes, you seem to be looking better."

"GAH!" Mummymon dropped to the ground and folded his arms around his stomach. "THE PAIN'S COMING BACK! UGH!" He continued his little _routine_, metaphorically pulling the wool right over Bill's eyes to conceal his shady ploy. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO REMIND ME! I WAS RECOVERING JUST FINE!"

"This is just tragic! The champ is still unable to compete!" Bill said, pivoting his view toward Ted and the camera. "We regret to inform you... Mummymon is still unable to compete."

"Oh, you numbskull!" Arukenimon scowled as she walked over and tried picking up Mummymon off the ground. "Up you go, you jellyfish!"

"IT HURTS! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE, ARUKENIMON!"

"Well then, nonetheless, it's becoming an absolute warzone out there! What was supposed to be a one-on-one engagement has turned into a donnybrook of violence!" Bill went into full play-by-play mode, watching the Ascendants putting up a valiant effort against the Chibi Viruses.

xxxxx

Vastly approaching the War Games venue, X sensed the amassed powers of his friends clashing against the Chibi Viruses. He was quickly able to discern his friends from foes. When sensing a drastic drop in one's power, he accelerated his flight and sailed across.

"I'm almost there! Guys, I'm coming!"

xxxxx

A Chibi Virus hastily glided toward Omega X, landing a punch to his face. Dazed by the creature's fist, Omega X stumbled back and nearly collapsed. The Chibi Virus catapulted himself off a rockface and launched himself right back at Omega X. He flew up and hit the back of Omega X. The tiny Artificial flew right back at Omega X and battered him with a series of punches. The Chibi Viruses landed another punch that knocked him flat on his back.

"Keekeekee!" The Chibi Virus giggled over Omega X's fallen body.

"TAI, AGUMON!" Ultima X shouted with his focus shifted on Omega X. Unfortunately, he left himself open for the Chibi Virus to clobber him with a punch.

WarAngemon took a headbutt to the face and fell on the cliff. He quickly jumped off the cliff and rebounded with a stiff uppercut into the small Artificial's chin.

"Guys! Omega X's exhausted in his previous fight with Virus!" BanchoLeomon beckoned to everyone still fighting. "One of y'all go over and help him!" He quickly whirled around and caught the Chibi Virus sneaking up behind him. He seized the creature's right arm and threw him toward the cliff.

"I'm going!" Sam called out as he headed off toward Omega X's general direction. "Keke, back me up!"

"Right!" Keke said as she followed Sam.

Tike and David landed a double punch to their Chibi Virus opponent, sending the impish creature flying into the air. Kara phased behind the creature and landed a kick to its back. The Chibi Virus dropped and hit the cliff, laying facefirst in a heap.

"Nice hit, Kara!" David said, giving a thumbs up.

Kara nodded. "Thanks!"

"Let's go and pulverize that thing into dust!" Tike declared, plunging down with David and Kara accompanying him.

Angemon X landed an elbow into his Chibi Virus opponent and hit it with a double-sledged punch to its back. The future warrior diverted his attention across, watching Keke and Sam heading off to help Omega X.

"Hurry, sis, Sam!" Angemon X exclaimed as he continued working over the Chibi Virus, not giving it a chance to recover.

Kicking mercilessly at the fallen MegaKabuterimon, the Chibi Virus was having fun toying with the other Digimon. Silphymon barely stood and fired a beam toward its direction.

"_**Static Force!**_"

Sensing the approach of the attack, the Chibi Virus turned and fired. "_**Static Force!**_" He quickly nullified Silphymon's attack and flew up, kicking the Ultimate's face and quickly cold clocked the Digimon.

"NO! SILPHYMON!" The purple-haired girl cried out, sitting on her knees in anguish.

"_**Seraphi Fist!**_" WarAngemon accumulated Ki in his right hand and expelled a golden beam toward the Chibi Virus.

The Chibi Virus barely swerved around the beam and turned around to be met with kick from WarAngemon. WarAngemon then hit the Chibi Virus with a clubbed fist to its back, sending it plunging to the cliff. Hitting the cliff like a dead weight, the Chibi Virus was left laying behind cloud of debris.

As Omega X tried to sit up, his Chibi Virus opponent waltzed over and prepared for a sucker punch. Before he hit the Ascendant, Keke and Sam seized the miniature Artificial's arms. Taken by surprise, the Chibi Virus was sent sailing back by Keke and Sam's kicks. The Chibi Virus hit the ground near the one WarAngemon took down. The two Chibi Viruses slowly stood and giggled devilishly. The one Keke and Sam knocked aside flew back up to meet them and Omega X again.

Keke and Sam obstructed the Chibi Virus from reaching Omega X.

"Thanks, guys," Omega X said whilst recovering from his grueling beatdown.

"Anytime!" Sam said.

Keke nodded and dropped into a fighting stance. "We're in this together, Tai!" Suddenly, she alternated her view and saw her brother engaging a Chibi Virus in fisticuffs. "C'mon, Dimitri!" She encouraged her brother to prevail against the creature.

Angemon X went for a flying kick, but the Chibi Virus dodged. The Artificial flew forward and hit him with a headbutt. Angemon X took the full effect of the Chibi Virus' headbutt and somersaulted away. Angemon X recovered and propelled forward to meet the creature again.

Metalla X continued trading blows with his Chibi Virus opponent. Ultima X struggled just trying to hit his Chibi Virus as it swerved right behind him and kicked him in the back. WarAngemon jetted over to Ultima X and repelled the creature with a beam.

"Davis!" WarAngemon cried out whilst checking over his friend. "You ok, man?"

"Thanks," Ultima X replied, shaking off the blow the Chibi Virus gave him.

Metalla X quickly propelled into the air and cupped his hands together, firing his strongest attack toward a Chibi Virus. "Let's see you dodge this, you little prick!"

The Chibi Virus grinned in response.

"_**Final Blaze!**_" bellowed Metalla X, who launched his attack, in the form of a large condensed beam, toward the Chibi Virus.

The creature flew up and caught the beam with his hands. Then, he redirected it and kicked it into a rock formation across the distance.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Following the blast's sudden impact, an explosion erupted in the background and wiped the rock formation off the map. Metalla X gawked in absolute terror, realizing his best attack proved to be insufficient with even Virus' spawn.

The Chibi Virus, which WarAngemon blasted away, recovered and flew back up to meet WarAngemon and Ultima X. It giggled and flipped them both off, goading them to attack him head-on. Ultima X didn't take the little imp's _kind_ gesture well and hastily flew across to attack him. The Chibi Virus moved aside and kicked Ultima X back. WarAngemon flew up and caught Ultima X but not long before the Chibi Virus punched the Bearer of Hope.

As the Chibi Virus punched WarAngemon back, he grabbed Ultima and threw him to the ground. As Ultima X hit the earth, the Chibi Virus dropped and landed a knee into the small of Ultima X's back, causing him him to scream in agonizing pain.

"_**AUGH!**_" Ultima X screamed, causing Celesta X to not only cringe but look on helplessly.

"No! Stop it!" Celesta X pleaded, witnessing her friend being crushed under the creature's foot. _They're going to die if I don't do something!_

The Chibi Virus left Ultima X laying facefirst and repeatedly kicked his side.

Another Chibi Virus punched Davis down whilst tossing Tike into Kara.

Suddenly, Celesta X gritted her teeth so had and clenched her fists tightly that she felt a quick surge spike within her. Her long golden hair was slowly beginning to stiffen and stick up. Virus discreetly noticed the girl's power spike suddenly albeit briefly, but he did get a vibe of her concealed power.

"Hm? Was that your power just spiking right now?" smirked Virus, waiting for the right moment for Celesta X to let it all out. "Very good. Now let the rage consume you. At this rate, you don't have much time left. So far, Yamato, Dimitri, Takeru, Sam, and Keke are lasting the longest. BanchoLeomon is about to join the others and collapse. Your dear brother, Taichi, lost too much power. How does that make you feel, Hikari? Let the dread take over and push you to unlock your hidden rage!" He pressed for more time and candidly encouraged her to unleash her power.

As Metalla X punched his Chibi Virus, it punched back harder.

Metalla X scowled after taking a fist to the face. _This is preposterous! I shouldn't be having trouble with these midgets!_

Sam shouted and threw a punch, but the Chibi Virus, that beat BanchoLeomon, seized his arm and landed an elbow into his forearm, breaking it in two.

Sam screamed in agony, gazing over his broken arm. "_**AUGH!**_"

The sound of her friends screaming really pulled away at Celesta X's heart strings.

A Chibi Virus was seen slamming a knee into Omega X's gut, causing him to double over and collapse on the ground.

Barely picking himself off the ground, Omega X coughed and panted. "I...I'm really sorry... everyone... this wasn't how I intended for things to turn out..."

Celesta X closed her eyes and grabbed her head, trying to shut herself off from the carnage taking place in front of her eyes. _They're all going to die! If I was able to bring out my hidden power before, then... why... why can't I do it now? I want to stop Virus, but how can I? I don't know how to rely on rage! It's too hard... I can't... I'm afraid if I get angry... I'll lose myself and become a completely different person! Please... there has to be another way!_

As a Chibi Virus walked right over to Keke, the girl was barely able to get up after taking a savage beating. She saw Sora close-by, which drew the creature away from her and on the Bearer of Love.

"No... Sora!" Keke shouted to the redhead. "SORA! GET AWAY!"

"Huh...?" Sora quickly whirled around as the Chibi Virus giggled and lunged at her. "AHHH!" She covered her eyes as Keke flew in and jumped in front of Sora.

As the Chibi Virus closed in and prepared to kill both girls, a resounding shot blasted the creature back. Sora and Keke were taken aback by the surprising outcome whilst glancing to the skies. To theirs and everyone's delight, X arrived just in time and descended near the two.

"X!" Sora and Keke cried out.

Tike barely came to and noticed the masked man. "X! You're... here... about time."

"Guys, it's not too late," X said as he noticed BlackWarGreymon barely moving on his own on the battlefield. "Keke, thanks for protecting Sora." He nodded to her and turned to Sora. "Thank goodness you're ok, Sora, but there's something I need to do."

"What are you planning?" Sora inquired, befuddled with his intentions.

Keke reaffirmed her suspicions and frowned. "You're going to use him for... _that_."

"Look after Sora, Keke," X said as he walked over and embraced her before heading off toward BlackWarGreymon's direction. _I really hope I'm not too late!_

"What's X planning, Keke?" Sora asked, noticing the look of dismay on her features. "Hey..."

"He's about to turn this battle around to our favor... at least, I hope that's what happens," she vaguely answered, leaving Sora with a question answered.

As X flew toward BlackWarGreymon's fallen side, Virus carefully noted the masked watcher's presence.

"X?" Virus narrowed his eyes and painstakingly observed his actions. "What brings that watcher here on my battlegrounds?"

"X?" Celesta X said, catching the masked watcher from the corner of her eye.

Once X landed by BlackWarGreymon's side, the Artificial was barely able to move on his own power. X gasped and noticed the gaping hole in BlackWarGreymon's chest. As he was dying, data fragments were flowing out of the gaping chest hole. X placed his hand over to heal him, but the Artificial stopped him.

"No... you know what you must do... old friend..." BlackWarGreymon said, shaking his head and making X understand what he meant by those words. He coughed and opened his eyes to get a better close-up view of the masked watcher. "In order for us to win... we must..."

Deeply sighing, X shook his head and quickly turned toward Mummymon's camp, who hid behind a rock.

"HEY, CHAMP!" X beckoned toward Mummymon, who was taken aback by the 'masked stranger' addressing him with familiarity. "Get over here and help me! If you truly are a champion, then you'll come over here and help me take my friend over there!"

"Bwuh?" Bill exclaimed.

Arukenimon snapped. "You're not suggesting he...!"

"Are you kidding? Virus is right over there!" Mummymon shouted.

"C'mon... help us... if you won't... then you're a fraud..." BlackWarGreymon coughed as he was lifting on X's back. "Well... how about... putting your money where your mouth is, champion?"

"Yes, he is the Digital World Champion, but this event has gotten way out of hand!" Bill retorted. "Our champ isn't going to throw his life needlessly...!" 

"All right, I'll do it," Mummymon conceded and walked toward X.

"But, you'll be killed, Mummymon!" Bill pleaded.

"You keep quiet! All of those nobodies are out there fighting Virus and his minions!" The champion turned and snapped toward the Gazimon. "I'll be a joke if I don't do this!" He waved off Arukenimon before walking over to help carry BlackWarGreymon. "You just want me to help you take him closer, right?"

"Yeah," X answered.

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "Thank you."

With that, X and Mummymon carried BlackWarGreymon past a few rock formations as energy blasts were inexplicably being spammed near them. As BanchoLeomon pursued a Chibi Virus in mid-air, Mummymon panicked and ran like crazy with X.

"AH! I'M TOO SCARED!"

X added. "We're almost there!"

"You two just throw me when we get closer," the Artificial suggested, to which X and Mummymon agreed.

WarAngemon managed to get in a couple of good hits to a Chibi Virus before another slammed into his back. Tike, Kara, and David were dropped simultaneously from the cliff by a Chibi Virus. Another was kicking at an unconscious Sam. Another was punching BanchoLeomon repeatedly in the gut. Ultima X was thrown into a wall by the Chibi Virus that kicked him earlier. Metalla X and Angemon X were faring no better as Omega X was laying facefirst. Keke provided as a human shield for Sora and the others. Virus smiled and delighted at his enemies' anguish.

A Chibi Virus flew up at Metalla X and landed a right cross that sent the Ascendant plunging down. The Chibi Virus waited and watched Metalla X propel from the ground. The Ascendant bellowed angrily and landed an uppercut to the Chibi Virus, knocking him away. Angemon X fell near Keke while struggling to stand and writhed in pain. WarAngemon unloaded with a barrage of holy blasts as his Chibi Virus opponent evaded each incoming beam.

"P-Please, stop!" Celesta X barely managed to get out a plea as Virus veered his eyes toward her. "I-I'm begging you!"

A Chibi Virus rocketed toward Keke, who put herself before Sora and the others. She took the imp's punch and fell back as the Chibi Virus landed atop of her.

BanchoLeomon struggled to stand as his Chibi Virus adversary encircled him, giggling a devilish snicker.

"Please, stop this now!" Celesta X pleaded once again.

Virus smiled evilly, glancing over his shoulder. _Hah, hah. Yes, good. Now to really push for it!_ "All right, my children! You can stop playing around! You may kill them now!"

Celesta X gasped but couldn't get out even a scream as she sank further to her knees. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared down over her hands. Clenching both fists, a sudden jolt consumed her and her hair slowly started to stick up.

_Yes, yes! Very good, Hikari. You're almost there!_ Virus thought and called out forcefully. "DO IT! KILL THEM, MY CHIBI VIRUSES!"

"NOW" X shouted as he and Mummymon threw BlackWarGreymon's body in between Celesta X and Virus.

Both Virus and Celesta X noticed the Artificial's prone body situated between them. Celesta X gazed over BlackWarGreymon's body and fell into befuddlement.

"BlackWarGreymon?" muttered Celesta X.

"Gah! We threw him a little too far!" Mummymon said.

X reassured him. "It's fine, champ. We did it." He clasped his hands and didn't take his eyes off BlackWarGreymon. _This is it. I'm doing what you think will work BW... as much... as it pains me to know what'll happen..._

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**At the Bottom of the Night**_**)**

Opening his eyes, BlackWarGreymon directly pierced a tranquil gaze into Celesta X's eyes. His voice came softer and soothing for the girl.

"Kari Kamiya... it's ok. Let it go," BlackWarGreymon said in peace. "There's no sin to fight for what's right. There are those whose words alone_ cannot_ reach." He coughed as he revealed the gaping hole in his chest as data fragments spilled out into the winds. "You have to let it go. Let your emotions run free. I know how you feel, Kari, but there's no need to hold back."

Folding his arms, Virus chortled and walked next to BlackWarGreymon's body. "Oh, ho. Quite an admirable speech, but we're going to do things my way."

"Kari, I've learned to love this planet and its inhabitants... you have the power to protect all the worlds," BlackWarGreymon nodded to Celesta X and reached out for her hand, albeit watching his own body beginning to dissolve. "Please... do... so..."

Celesta X nodded and cried as she reached out for him.

_**Keen!**_

On beam cut them off from making hand contact. The beam penetrated through the back of BlackWarGreymon's head, quickly killing him. After drawing one last grunt, the color in BlackWarGreymon's eyes faded as his body collapsed in front of Celesta X, who watched BlackWarGreymon's explode into data fragments. His whole body dissolved as the data was carried off like sand by the wind. Some of the scattered data scattered across Celesta X like cherry blossoms as she stood in a state of shock.

Witnessing the death of his friend, X closed his eyes and restrained himself from going out.

_You... you did it, my friend._

**(End theme)**

Everyone present watched the event unfold as deep silence befell the Ascendants, the Digi-Destined, and the Digimon. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David were shown to be mourning the loss of BlackWarGreymon.

Virus withdrew his foot from where BlackWarGreymon was sitting before his death. "That's enough out of you, factory recall."

**(Cue Dragonball Z Insert Theme **_**Spirit vs. Spirit**_**)**

Still sitting and staring off in a trance-like state, Celesta X saw visions of her peaceful future flashing before her eyes. She saw many innocent baby Digimon smiling and a scene of herself with her friends. Then, she envisioned being a mother and a school teacher. A beautiful white bird flashed before her eyes and chirping.

Suddenly, a violent jolt pricked the back of her head as her eyes widened. She saw the last fragment of BlackWarGreymon's data dissolve before she screamed out. Bright columns of golden and pink coalesced with each other and became a beacon of white light. The force from her light crushed the earth under Celesta X, exuding a powerful force that swept across the landscape and quickly reached both worlds. Virus was nearly swept back as he held his ground and stared wide-eyed at Celesta X, who finally after all this time unleashed her concealed power.

All spectators, friend and foe alike, immediately veered their attention toward Celesta X and Virus. The other Ascendants sensed the eruption of overwhelming power from Celesta X. It was bigger than anything they've ever felt. It was a surreal moment for all witnessing this rare event.

"K-Kari?" Yolei gasped.

Sora murmured. "...that light again... Kari... you..."

WarAngemon exclaimed. "KARI!"

BanchoLeomon gawked in disbelief. "Kari...!"

Omega X barely lifted his head, smiling as he eyed his sister wearing a bright white aura.

As Mummymon ran back to his crew, X was immediately drawn to Celesta X's awakened power and nodded. "Awaken the Amazing Grace."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/2:28 PM**_

Watching their daughter shining behind a white aura, Yuuko and Susumu held each other close.

"That light... that's really our Kari..." Yuuko said.

Susumu smiled. "I told you... there was nothing to fear..."

"Oh, Kari..."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Centaurumon's Temple/2:28 PM**_

Centaurumon and Andromon amassed together with the other File Island natives as they, too, sensed the 'awakening.'

"The Messenger of Light has awakened," Centaurumon vaguely stated in a prophetic manner. "Her Amazing Grace will right all wrongs."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/2:29 PM**_

The Sovereigns said nothing. They were deeply entranced by the white light emanating from Celesta X.

Captivated by Celesta X's true power awakening, Gennai and Simms were silent.

"K-Kari..." Falcomon said, bewildered to see the girl he befriended ascend to a level beyond any Ascendant.

"This power..." Minervamon noted, narrowing her eyes.

Dianamon replied. "It's greater than anything I've imagined. The floodgates have been unleashed."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:30 PM**_

Standing amidst the white light produced around her, Celesta X unveiled her new ascended form. Two white wings unfolded behind her back, flowing behind the sheen of light. Her eyes, still green, brimmed with tears but exuded a determined and vengeful gaze. The band that held her ponytail burned away, letting her blonde hair become longer and more rigid. The very tips of her bangs spiked up with one bang hanging down in front of her face. The increased power made the white light take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance, pulsing out at a high frequency. The white aura also became an electrical-like one as many sparks seemingly constantly surround her body.

At last, Celesta X finally attained the pinnacle of the Ascendant power.

Virus stared in shock, unable to form words.

Celesta X lowered her eyes toward Virus and readied herself to punish Datamon's ultimate weapon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Unleash the Amazing Grace! Celesta X Destroys the Chibi Viruses!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** The long-awaited moment you've all been waiting for. Kari has assumed her place as a top tier player in the series and the first to gain Ascendant level 2 (coupled with her own unique powers of light). :D

Yep, and I even went all-out with the _Spirit Vs. Spirit_ piece used for Gohan's SSJ2 awakening. It's fitting and reflects the spirit of that memorable scene.

What's there else to say? Just watch as Celesta X takes out the trash. Literally. ;)

Send a review and see you soon!


	93. The Amazing Grace! Celesta X Destroys!

**A/N: **Celesta X becomes an Ascendant level 2 and shows us a more merciless side of her.

Judging by this episode title, expect a ton of ravaging. :D

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:28 PM**_

The moment BlackWarGreymon died before her eyes, Celesta X unleashed the concealed power she and her brother hyped about. With her eyes brimming with angry tears, Celesta X screamed with her head held high and a huge output of power exuded from her. Virus stood his ground merely observing the Ascendant and anticipating her unlocked power fully released. However, unbeknownst to the bio-Artificial, he would regret what he's done.

Metalla X gaped in shock. "She has this much power?"

"Amazing... Kari's power. It's...!" shouted Angemon X.

"Whoa, Kari," War Angemon managed to say, captivated by his friend's unlocked power. "I've never felt this much power from a single source!"

Ultima X was awestruck by his dream girl unlocking the floodgate of power. "Kari... I had no idea... Tai, you weren't lying."

The reaction shots from each conscious Digimon, Ascendant, and Digi-Destined were priceless as they were captivated witnessing Celesta X's 'awakening'. This was history in the making in their eyes.

Omega X raised his head, smiling as he encouraged his sister further. "That's it, Kari... just one more push. You're almost there!"

X watched Celesta X and smiled behind his mask. "So, this is the Amazing Grace... the full extent of the Crest of Light unlocked... and Kari being the first Ascendant to go beyond the power of Ascendants."

Virus merely scoffed and laughed at Celesta X. "I see. So, this is it? Your true power fully unleashed?" He didn't seem at all impressed. He watched Celesta X concentrating and harvesting her concealed Ascendant power. "You won't defeat me simply increasing your power. You're every bit as naive as Dimitri, Kari!"

**(Cue (Unreleased) **_**The Original Cell Jr. Theme **_**(W/Violin) )**

The Chibi Viruses averted their eyes from Celesta X and turned back to their opponents. One Chibi Virus caught Angemon X with a punch. Another flew right at Tike and headbutts him. Another grabbed Kara and uppercutted her. Another punched Metalla X and seized his leg, spinning him around and throwing him into a rock formation. And another one landed an elbow to Keke's face.

A Chibi Virus seized Omega X's throat and lifted him up, chortling evilly. Omega X merely chuckled and realized he was unable to fight back with his low power. The creature punched Omega X's face and sent him sailing across the cliff.

**(End theme)**

"Stop... STOP IT!" exclaimed Celesta X, her voice echoing toward Virus. Lightning started to crackle and encircle her golden aura. She suddenly felt an enormous surge of power waiting to explode and this time for the last time. Virus turned his glare back to Celesta X and gasped. "I SAID STOP IT!"

Widening his eyes, Virus's still broadened his smile and watched the earth under Celesta X's feet being crushed. "Yes, that's it. Delve further, young girl!"

Celesta X shot an intense glare at the bio-Artificial with green eyes filled with disdain. She gritted her teeth whilst the ponytail band that held her hair burned away. Her hair flowed in the back. The more power she accumulated, the more the environment surrounding her was directly affected. Strong winds quickly picked up and earthquakes shuddered the entire vicinity... and soon reached hundreds of kilometers away. As the new Ascendant power flowed through her, her body became charged. A set of transparent wing-like extensions materialized behind her and unfolded amidst the shining golden aura.

Unleashing another loud cry, Celesta X finally destroyed that last 'floodgate' and let her concealed power unleashed. "_**AHHHHHHHH!**_"

"In...incredible..." Was all Virus could say and bewildered to say the least.

As Celesta X powered up, she produced a shockwave that swept everything in her general direction. Everyone was thrown back even just a little bit, including Mummymon's camp.

xxxxx

"AUGH! DAMN!" A TV crew member watched his screen suddenly go out. "Sir, we've lost our signal!"

Hiroaki and his crew then felt the shockwave hitting them, which came directly from Celesta X many miles away.

"This is crazy! It's like a something just impacted nearby!" Another member of Hiroaki's assembly shouted.

Hiroaki threw his arms over his face, shielding himself from the dust getting into his eyes. "...Matt! TK!"

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/2:30 PM**_

The Kamiyas, like many others, lost transmission to the broadcast showing live coverage of the War Games, Yuuko stared blankly at the screen, unable to say anything as her husband desperately tried bringing her to her senses.

"Honey!"

"...the TV... just went out... that was our daughter... she... she looked like an angel..."

Having grown stressed with all that's happened, Yuuko fell into her husband's arms and almost fainted.

"Please... let this... nightmare end soon..."

Susumu tried to stay strong for his wife and folded his arms around her. _Please, don't give up, kids! We know you pull through!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/2:31 PM**_

"So, it has come to pass. Hasn't it, X?" Gennai said, mentioning the masked watcher by name despite his absence. "Kari not only has unleashed a power beyond an Ascendant, but..."

"_**The Messenger of Light has fully been awakened,**_" Azulongmon revealed as he and his colleagues painstakingly monitored the visual. Their eyes fell on the radiant aura covering Celesta X. "_**The sibling of the first Ascendant in over thousands of digicycles has harvested the power that surpasses the level of an Ascendant. Her power alone will save us all.**_"

"Are you certain, Lord Azulongmon?" Dianamon inquired, captivated by Celesta X's appearance.

"_**X knows what I'm talking about,**_" stated the dragon guardian.

Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon all nodded unanimously, further reaffirming their faith in the Messenger of Light.

"_**Kari's always meant to wield this power. The one that wielded this power before was a being on par with an Ascendant. When this individual died, the power was passed over to Bearer of Light. This rare power was sought by many evil denizens. Dragomon was one of them and he paid the price of underestimating the Messenger of Light's power with his life. Now coupled with her Ascendant power, Kari holds the key to keeping balance between light and darkness... and being Huanglongmon's messenger.**_"

"THE Huanglongmon?" Minervamon exclaimed, taken aback.

Simms furrowed his brows and eyed the visual displaying the face-off. "I just hope Kari is able to properly utilize this power or Virus will destroy us all."

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 93: The Amazing Grace! Celesta X Destroys the Chibi Viruses!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:32 PM**_

As the earthquakes subsided and the strong wind levels died, the dust cloud surrounding Celesta X cleared away. Virus stared deeply toward Celesta X's direction and noticed lightning crackling around her subtle white aura. Everyone else present watched in awe and silence. A mix of awe and confusion were etched on everyone's faces. Omega X just smiled as his eyes fell on his sister. As the dust cloud dissipated, the 'awakened' Celesta X stood her ground and silently glared an intense stare toward Virus. Her eyes were filled with anger and lost their gentleness. Her blonde hair become longer and more rigid. The very tips of her bangs spiked up with one bang hanging down in front of her face. The increased power made the white light take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance, pulsing out at a high frequency. The white aura also became an electrical-like one as many sparks seemingly constantly surround her body.

"Now, scumbag," Celesta X muttered, her voice remained partly the same albeit deeper and less child-like. "You're in for it, _chimera_. All of_ you_ are going to die." With that, she slowly paced toward Virus, who was slightly intimidated and spell bounded by the Ascendant. She stopped just a few inches from Virus and didn't budge an inch.

Virus came out of his otherwise shocked state and calmed with a smile. "Ah... you've finally revealed the _true_ you. Now, Hikari, things are only going to get more inte-!"

_**Whoosh!**_

Celesta X cut him off and snatched the Digi-Vitamin bag with lightning speed. Taken aback, Virus gasped and saw the bag was gone from his possession.

"You took the Digi-Vitamins?"

Celesta X firmly held on the bag and didn't let up as Virus lunged out to grab the bag.

_**Shoom.**_

She vanished right out of his reach and reappeared in front of the Chibi Virus standing over Ultima X. The impish Artificial became startled and jumped back. Celesta X pierced a cold glare toward the creature, who hastily lunged out to attack her.

_**Bam!**_

With lighting speed, Celesta X delivered a fierce chop to the Chibi Virus' head and made his head explode before his body hit the ground... and exploded into dust!

Wearing a wide-eyed expression, Virus was shocked. Everyone was stunned with the cold-blooded result.

"She... she easily killed one yet all of us had trouble with all of them!" Metalla X observed, shocked with the turnout.

"Kari! That was amazing!" Angemon X shouted.

"Is that really our Kari?" Yolei said, adjusting her glasses. "It's hard to believe."

"Hard to believe or not, that's Kari," Ken said, staring down over Celesta X. "And this power of hers just eliminated one of those seven things."

"Kari..." WarAngemon said awestruck as he flew down next to Ultima X. He looked right up to Celesta X and watched her phase away.

**(Cue Overclocked Remix: **_**But the Future Refused to Change **_**by DrumUltimA (Chrono Trigger) )**

Everyone watched as Celesta X reappeared where two Chibi Viruses were standing over Tike, Kara, and David,

Casting a watchful eye over Celesta X, X was enthralled with what just occurred. He immediately had vague memories of a young man similar to Tai unlocking a similar power that took out seven miniature monsters.

"So, it's happening all over again," X vaguely stated. "Only now it's Kari."

Celesta X glared at the two Chibi Viruses, who were hesitant to take her on after witnessing their brother's death.

Virus pivoted his view toward Celesta X and his two Chibi Viruses, trying to assess the power she was used to destroy his child.

"She not only augmented her power, but her speed is superior than before," observed Metalla X.

BanchoLeomon added. "She's as fast as Virus... no, I'd say faster."

"It's that light again," Sora said, watching Celesta X and noting the white aura. "Yet, it's still her voice... not that of that other being."

"Good observation," Izzy said.

The two Chibi Viruses took drastic measures as they picked up Tike and Kara. Celesta X stopped from moving toward them. They put their fingers against Tike and Kara's throats, unsheathing their claws and threatened to slit the kids' throats. Celesta X raised her right hand and aimed as if she were ready to blast them. The Chibi Viruses went wide-eyed and backed away, still holding Tike and Kara.

"Mom... don't worry about us..." Tike muttered.

Kara added. "...take us with these freaks... if you have to..."

Taking their words to heart, Celesta X seemed to have second thoughts and dropped her arm.

"Do it, mom!" The twins pleaded.

She raised her arm again and forged a ball of white light in her hand. She prepared to aim and fire as the Chibi Viruses nervously backed away. Sweat ran down their frightened faces as they dropped the twins. The two Chibi Viruses took to the air and opened fire, sending blasts toward Celesta X's direction. The blasts came down and impacted the area where Celesta X was standing. A massive explosion engulfed not only her but the three kids as well, alarming their friends.

"NO! GUYS!" Keke screamed.

Sora shouted. "KARI!"

"TIKE! KARA!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

"DAVID!" Ultima X cried out.

As the explosion died down, the smoke cloud covered the spot where Celesta X and the kids were positioned beforehand. Virus seemingly shifted his eyes and turned toward the skies. Soon, the Ascendant sensed a familiar Ki presence and saw Celesta X floating in mid-air carrying Tike, Kara, and David. Celesta X still had her eyes firmly locked on the Chibi Viruses, who were equally surprised as everyone else. She phased out and reappeared next to War Angemon. She handed him Tike and Kara and placed David next to Ultima X. Then, she flickered out of thin air again and reappeared behind the Chibi Viruses standing at the center of the devastated spot where she saved the three kids. Alarmed, the Chibi Viruses whirled around in shock. Celesta X thrust her foot right through one Chibi Virus and split him in half, making him explode. The other Chibi Virus took to the air and reconvened with his other four brothers for safety.

"I-I don't believe this!" Metalla X exclaimed.

Joe blinked thrice. "...whoa... I couldn't even see what she did!"

"She's killing them in cold blood," Mimi muttered. She tried her best to see the Ascendant executing the Chibi Viruses as the same gentle girl she's befriended years ago.

Omega X just chuckled and keenly observed his sister's ruthless actions.

Virus' reaction was priceless. He still couldn't comprehend how Celesta X was able to destroy two of his children. He was seeing a completely different warrior effectively killing the two Chibi Viruses and not the same 'coward' who couldn't bring herself to harm a single life. Seeing two of his children die turned his world upside down. Celesta X shifted her gaze downward and eyed Virus.

_So, this is really who you are, Hikari. Intriguing, but let's see how you fare with all five of my children._ Virus smirked evilly as he nodded to the remaining Chibi Viruses.

The Chibi Viruses prepared to avenge their two slain brothers and flew in a swarm toward Celesta X. They closed in and sailed over her aiming to dive down to attack her. As they flew down to attack her, Celesta X readily flew up to meet them. She cried out and seemingly blitzed through four and landed an uppercut that caught one, hitting him with an uppercut that took his head off. The Chibi Virus' head and body exploded as Celesta X alternated her view to the remaining four. They swayed back from Celesta X and avoided any close contact with her.

"I've got to hand it to ya, Tai," Sora said. "Kari's amazing... no, just awesome."

"_Awesome_ doesn't even describe what we're seeing," BanchoLeomon stated as he knelt beside Omega X.

"Told y'all..." Omega X said, chuckling.

"But, Kari just murdered those two..." Cody stuttered, shocked to see his friend committing an act he didn't think she'd be capable of doing.

WarAngemon and Ultima X watched silently, witnessing Celesta X hovering toward the Chibi Viruses.

**(Theme fades into background shortly)**

Back, in Mummymon's camp, Bill was really getting deeply invested into the turnabout battle.

"Wow, I never seen such a rebound! The delivery girl is really taking it to those impish gremlins!" Bill shouted into his mike.

"Um...Bill, dude," Ted interjected his partner from his moment. "The camera's not working."

"WHAT? THEN, FIX IT! WE'RE MISSING ON THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!" Bill berated his partner. "Ugh, dumbass."

Mummymon and Arukenimon had little to say, but they, too, were stunned with the tide of the ongoing battle.

"Any thoughts, Mummymon?"

Startled, the champ shook his head and blinked. "Um... uh... that delivery girl really is something, is she?"

**(Overclocked Remix: **_**But the Future Refused to Change **_**by DrumUltimA (Chrono Trigger) resumes)**

Back on the battlefield, the remaining four Chibi Viruses seethed down to Celesta X. This time they were really reaching to avenge their three slain brothers. Celesta X meticulously eyed each of the four spawns and didn't let them deter her sheer focus. Though they didn't try to attack her, she raised her arms and expanded the white aura surrounding her. She screamed whilst the aura expanded outward and repelled the devilish creatures away. The Chibi Viruses retreated whilst taking refuge behind rocks. Celesta X dropped her arms and surveyed the area, noticing she had cleared away a stretch of rocks below her. She saw the four Chibi Viruses hiding.

"She's taking them out like the trash they are! You've got them running, Kari!" Yolei cheered her friend on.

Angemon X concurred with his mother. "Yeah and she isn't even fatigued. All that power she expended and she hasn't even tired out."

"Looks like she's overcame that flaw that you had trouble with, bro," Keke said.

BanchoLeomon knelt over by Omega X and helped him to his feet.

"What did I tell you, BanchoLeomon? I told you. Are you believer now?"

The brave warrior turned his view to Celesta X and growled. "...yeah, I am now."

Suddenly, X hovered over and descended near BanchoLeomon. He noticed everyone deeply engrossed with the whole battle.

"Never should've doubted you, Tai," X said. "You knew."

"So, did you, X. Don't lie," Omega X added with a chuckle.

Shaking his head, the masked man couldn't deny this claim and confessed. "Guilty as charged."

"So, you knew Kari had this much power contained in her?" Sora asked the two. "Well, it doesn't matter, because she came through for us when we needed her."

Just then, the Chibi Viruses climbed out from behind the rocks as they flew up forming a square formation over Celesta X.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_" One Chibi Viruses cried out.

Another Chibi Virus cupped his hands together and expelled a beam toward her. "_**Terra Beam!**_"

The third one pointed two fingers to his head and fired a spiral-like beam. "_**Special Beam Cannon!**_"

"_**Clown Trick!**_" The fourth fired off Piedmon's attack.

The four Chibi Viruses then followed it up by completing a square formation. They formed triangle-shaped hand signs and fired four golden beams through their hands.

"_**TRI-BEAM!**_" The four monsters shouted simultaneously as the beams hurtled toward the Celesta X's direction.

They spread apart and completely went all out.

"_**Positron Laser!**_"

"_**Static Force!**_"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Tsunami Wave!**_"

Every attack they launched amassed into a massive ball and impacted Celesta x head-on, igniting an explosion that cleared away an entire rock formation. Everyone braced themselves for the incoming debris that sailed toward their direction. Virus stood his ground and watched with anticipation.

"KARI!" WarAngemon and Ultima X shouted in fear of their friend's fate.

As the smoke cloud cleared, everyone's fears were put at ease, except the Chibi Viruses and Virus. The impish creatures gaped in horrifying disbelief when Celesta X was revealed to be unscathed. She took no direct damage from their attacks and narrowed her eyes coldly. Throwing her arms up, she generated power from her white aura and blasted away the four Chibi Viruses. each one took direct hits as the light damaged their armored hides. They hastily withdrew and attempted to retreat from Celesta X.

However, Celesta X wouldn't have any of their cowardice and pursued them in a hurry. To their shock, she was already behind them.

"Like I said, you're all going to pay!" Celesta X shouted.

_**Wham!**_

She swiftly landed a chop through one Chibi Virus' torso, splitting the spawned creature in half and making him explode into dust.

_**Poof!**_

She reappeared in front of the second Chibi Virus and thrust a foot through its torso, splitting him in half and causing him to turn to dust.

_**Poof!**_

She phased out.

_**Shoom.**_

Then, she reappeared and flew right past the last remaining Chibi Viruses. She quickly came back around and landed a chop to the third Chibi Virus with blinding speed.

_**Bam!**_

The third one's head came off following Celesta X's bloodlusted chop and exploded into dust.

_**Poof!**_

The last one tried to flee and flew off into the distance. Celesta X turned her head and phased out. She reappeared alongside the Chibi Virus and flew past him, leaving a trail of light over his face. Taken aback, the Chibi Virus screeched and was caught with an elbow shot to his face. Celesta X sent him plunging toward a crater and phased out... only to reappear behind the Chibi Virus as he fell toward her. She made a swift kick and split the spawned imp in two.

_**Wham!**_

Celesta X watched as the left arm from the last Chibi Virus fell beside her. She quickly crushed the hand under her foot and turned it into dust.

_**Poof!**_

With rather quick and ruthless precision, Celesta X annihilated the seven Chibi Viruses like they were mere inconveniences. Not once did she break a sweat or convey any fatigue. Everyone present was stunned silent and really engrossed with Kari's uncharacteristic albeit brutal aggression.

**(End theme)**

Needless to say, Virus was none too happy. "...you... you bitch...!" He angrily gritted his teeth and seethed, watching Celesta X descending near her friends.

"Wow, she's no longer hesitating," said WarAngemon, entranced by Celesta X's uncharacteristic aggression. "Though, her actions... they're so..."

"...not like Kari..." Ultima X said, watching Celesta X hovering near the cliff where the others watched.

"Whatever gentleness Kari has is gone," Keke said. "This power has changed her."

Yolei stared toward Celesta X and stepped back. "K-Kari..."

BanchoLeomon added. "This is quite the turnabout. Kari's no longer restraining herself. She has this much power and yet she hasn't sacrificed her speed."

"Virus' just unleashed the monster," X stated. "Karma's just waiting to come back and bite him."

"Square in the ass," Omega X frowned. "Serves you right, Virus. Kari's going to finish you."

Even after all that's happened, Metalla X couldn't bring himself to believe another Kamiya surpassed him. The notion of Kari now being above him in the tier rankings ate him from within.

"Dimitri, take the bag and distribute the vitamins," Celesta X requested as she threw the bag to Angemon X.

Angemon X caught the bag as he and Keke nodded together.

"Sure," they both said.

Unfolding his arms, Virus angrily seethed and watched Celesta X descending near him. The two super powers faced off from opposite directions. As upset as Virus seemed, Celesta X was still seemingly calm but a raging power was just waiting to tear the bio-Artificial apart limb by limb. Everyone present were absorbed by the face-off. No words were spoken and there wasn't any need.

With electrical sparks crackling around her white aura, Celesta X was ready and prime to take her place as the top Ascendant. Having slain the seven Chibi Viruses, she was ready to engage the bio-Artificial, who she disdainfully called a 'chimera'. Both warriors held their ground until one was ready to initiate the first move. With many worlds at stake, Celesta X wasn't about to let her momentum fizzle out now.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/2:45 PM**_

"My word," Dianamon was awestruck with the end result of the battle. "All seven of those things..."

"Whoo! She slayed them like nothing!" Minervamon said, jumping up and down gleefully. "That's OUR Kari! Right, Falcomon?"

Seemingly absorbed into the visual, Falcomon's eyes fell on Celesta X. The Rookie nodded, clenching his feathered fingers and watching the same girl he befriended back on Spira. He reflected back on Kari being the small child with a kind and gentle nature that matched a cute and innocent smile. Right now, other than her name and her scent, he could barely recognize her as Celesta X, now fully blossomed into an Ascendant level 2. The fierce and warrior-like gaze projected a new image for the once gentle Kari Kamiya.

"Well, what do you think, Gennai?" Simms asked, turning to the former Digital Knight.

Gennai was unable to properly respond whilst drawn by Celesta X's power.

"Speechless? can't say I blame you."

"I still can't believe that is Kari out there," mumbled Gennai.

"The truth is right there before your eyes, my friend. Kari Kamiya not only has unlocked the Amazing Grace, but has ascended beyond the level of an Ascendant."

Azulongmon concurred as he interjected into their conversation. "_**Indeed, and there's no doubt Lord Huanglongmon is witnessing this from his sanctuary in Other World.**_"

"Yes, the Other World where the deities above the Sovereigns reside," alluded Simms. "Being a Higher One, if Tai and the others can somehow pull through this, it'll be a matter of time before I introduce them to the deities in the Other World universe."

"_If _they can defeat Virus first..."

The older gentlemen chortled. "From the looks of things, if all goes well, Kari will have this battle won."

"You're... serious...?" Baffled by Simm's claim, Gennai couldn't believe his ears, looking at Simms as if he had lost his mind. "This is Virus... our biggest enemy... to date."

"I know, but you underestimate the Messenger of Light," Simms said, observing the face-off between Virus and Celesta X. _No doubt, you're watching this from your sanctuary, too, Lord Shinmon and Prince Shintomon._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:48 PM**_

After slaying the seven Chibi Viruses, Celesta X's determined eyes locked onto Virus'. Coming to grip over the loss of his children, Virus seethed and didn't let Celesta X's white aura scare him. The Ascendant was ready to take the situation into her own hands and eradicate the chaotic 'chimera' as she now calls him. She wouldn't let all of his crimes go unpunished since arriving in this timeline. She was set to change the future of her dimension.

Angemon X and Keke had just finished distributing Digi-Vitamins to the Digi-Destined's Digimon partners. All of them recovered well and stood in unison to their human partners' delight. Tike, Kara, and David were the next to be fed Digi-Vitamins as they quickly recovered.

"Guys, thank goodness!" Keke said as Tike, Kara, and David stood flexing their bodies.

Angemon X landed beside Ultima X and fed him a Digi-Vitamin. WarAngemon received one as well.

"Huh? The Digi-Vitamins?" Tike blinked in befuddlement.

Kara added. "How did ya even get them from Virus?"

Keke answered. "We didn't. It was Celesta X."

"Mom, did it?" Tike and Kara said as they turned to see Celesta X staring down Virus. "She's really out there alone?"

David replied while rubbing his head. "And all those mini-me Viruses? Where they'd go?"

"Take a guess," Angemon X answered as he flew over next to Sam and fed him a Digi-Vitamin. "C'mon, Sam."

Sam coughed and shook his head, groaning. "...ugh... damn..."

"Mom killed them?" Tike blinked thrice again. "Y-You're kidding. Then, that means...!"

"She's went beyond the level of an Ascendant!" Kara said. "And a true level beyond one at that!"

"Let's hurry and get away from here, guys," Angemon X suggested.

Mimi nodded upon hearing this. "I agree. C'mon, everyone!"

Sora replied as she jumped into Garudamon's hands. "We have to clear the way before we get caught in the crossfire."

"I still can hardly believe that's Kari out there," Yolei said whilst being carried by Silphymon. "I mean... the same girl I met just two years ago... has it been that long?"

"She's really grown... into that of a young woman," Izzy stated, hopping on MegaKabuterimon's back. "She's now taken the role as savior."

"This is really what Tai was hyping Kari to be," noted Joe, sitting in Zudomon's right hand.

Cody gulped and nodded. "That light of hers is white, but why?"

"Listen, everyone! We have to relocate!" Angemon X advised everyone. "Let's move!"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**Heroic Face Off**_**)**

Everyone complied with Angemon X's wishes. Each Digimon and Ascendant moved several yards away from Celesta X and Virus. The Digi-Destined and Ascendants couldn't take their eyes off their friend taking the role as savior. WarAngemon and Ultima X watched Celesta X with her back turned to them.

"Kari..." Ultima X said, reflecting back over the years he's known Kari. She's known her since the summer after Kari and her friends returned from the Digital World. _I remember the first day of school I met you. You were the kindest girl I've ever met and we became fast friends. Ok, I've always had a crush on you... and you'd tease me... and then TK came along... oh, what the heck! You're out there fighting our battle and not showing any fear. I wish I had level of courage like you right now, but I hate to say it... compared to you, I'd just be a liability helping you fight Virus._

WarAngemon, too, shared his reflections on his lasting friendship with Kari. _We've been through hell and back, Kari. Since our first adventure in the Digital World and all the enemies we've faced. We've persevered together. But, it was you that went beyond a level I probably won't reach, but I'm just glad it was you that had to surpass Tai. Win this one for all us. And remember you're not alone. All of our hearts are tied together._

The last ones to leave were Omega X, BanchoLeomon, and X. They, too, attentively watched Celesta X and Virus' intensely quiet face-off.

"You must feel proud. Huh?" X asked Omega X.

Omega X nodded and smiled. "You can do it, sis. Make him pay for all the harm he's caused to innocent Digimon and the people of Earth."

Back on the battlefield, the restless Virus's frown curved into an evil smirk. He saw Celesta X dropping into a fighting stance and did the same. Celesta X prepared to launch herself straight toward him.

"C'MON, HIKARI!" Virus goaded her as Celesta X beelined straight for him. "You're mine!" He threw a punch...

_**Shoom.**_

...which seemingly went through an after image she created. He looked up and saw Celesta X casting an intense glare over him. Perturbed with her evasive counter, Virus quickly took to the air and rocketed toward her with full intention of killing her. Celesta X was ready and went for a kick, but Virus seemingly passed through and casted his own after image to throw her off. Celesta X surveyed the skies in search of Virus and quickly sensed his dark Ki near her.

After eating a Digi-Vitamin, Omega X landed next to BanchoLeomon and X. He and everyone else looked up to watch the two warriors going blow for blow, sending shockwaves that rattled the heavens. The Ascendants tried their best to follow Celesta X and Virus' aerial combat.

Virus bellowed angrily and threw a punch, which Celesta X easily dodged. She swayed back at her leisure pace and dodged Virus' barrage of punches. Irked with his inability of landing a hit, Virus growled with frustration.

"HOLD STILL, YOU BRAT!"

He went for a side kick, but Celesta X quickly countered with her right arm. Celesta X retaliated and threw a punch. Virus was barely able to swerve around her punch, but the wind behind the blow swiped across his face. Celesta X and Virus immediately matched each other chop for chop. They even landed two simultaneous chops that sent shockwaves across the skies. Virus quickly went into an offensive and watched more of his punches being countered by Celesta X's hand thrusts. She parried each crushing blow with ease. They repeated this for a little less than a minute as more shockwaves exploded around them.

Flabbergasted with what he was seeing, Metalla X gaped. "Kari's actually matching blow for blow, and not letting up!"

"I was wrong for accusing you like that, Tai," WarAngemon said.

"I think we all were," Sora confessed. "Never should've doubted you."

"We're sorry," apologized Joe.

"Now I understand," BanchoLeomon stated, addressing Omega X. "That's why you wanted to fight Virus first, correct? You wanted to properly assess Virus' power and see how he measures up to Kari."

Angemon X turned to Omega X. "Is this true?"

"Your assumptions are correct, guys," X answered bluntly, noticing a smile that exuded confidence on Omega X's face. "Tai, you really know when to pull through. You planned this out ahead of time."

Omega X broadened his smile as he watched Celesta X and Virus coming to a head against each other.

As they flew at each other like jet fighters, Celesta X and Virus came into blows again. As Virus reached out to grab her, Celesta X performed a somersault to escape his reach. She was not only outpacing, but out thinking his actions. Virus threw a Ki blast, to which Celesta X batted away one-handed. Virus hastily lunged and threw a punch. Celesta X dodged and descended to the ground. Virus dove down to reach her. As Celesta X barely touched the ground, Virus closed in and threw another punch. To his shock, she vanished out of thin air and he punched the earth, leaving a large crater in its wake.

**(End theme)**

Looking on between the warriors, Mummymon's camp were already considering to relocate. However, Bill decided against taking this drastic action.

"I hope you are all seeing this, ladies and gents! The delivery girl is giving us a spectacle like none other!" Bill screamed into his... stick? "Though our camera is being repaired, I hope our loyal viewers from both sides can hear me now! The epic clash between the delivery girl and Virus is getting heated up!"

Mummymon and Arukenimon were too stunned to say anything whilst Bill went on.

"I'm not going to abandon my post for our loyal viewers! We will bring you the best coverage you can ask for...!"

"Um, dude," Ted suddenly interjected into Bill's moment. "Your mike. It's gone."

Noticing the stick in his hand, Bill scrambled around in search for his microphone.

"Oh no! I've been silenced! I need to find my mike! Ted, keep working on the camera!"

Ted shook his head and sighed. "Sheesh, I deserve a raise after this."

Whilst Bill continued searching for his mike, Arukenimon stood and dusted off the debris from her dress.

"Well, Mummymon, have anything to say for yourself? I think it's obvious you've been upstaged."

Mummymon was still in a trance-like state watching Celesta X and Virus. He had nothing he wanted to retort against Arukenimon's scathing words, but he knew it was the truth.

Back on the battlefield, Virus was seething mad and letting frustration cloud his seemingly flawless judgment. Already he was clearly showing signs of anger blinding him. Celesta X just kept her calm and collective stand, waiting for the bio-Artificial to initiate his next attack.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/2:52 PM**_

The transmission on the family television was still out. Both Tai and Kari's parents were left in the dark. Yuuko had her face buried in her hands, worrying over her son and daughter's well beings. Despite Susumu's best efforts, he was unable to comfort his wife with the War Games now blacked out for the viewing audiences.

"Our kids... they're going to make it... right?" Yuuko seemed to chuckle as she pulled away and put up a fake smile. Though behind this facade, she was gravely worried and letting her emotions run high. "Who am I... kidding... how the hell are we supposed to know if they're ok?"

"We need to have faith in them."

"Easy for you to say."

Susumu couldn't bring himself to say anything more and just held his wife close to him.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/2:53 PM**_

"You sure my TV just didn't crap out?" Jun asked whilst banging on it. "C'mon, work!"

"Every other station is down," Momoe said, randomly flipping through the channels. "We can't watch our friends anymore! This sucks!"

Chizuru sat down, folding her arms. "I'm really worried about them. What if they..."

"Don't think like that!" Mantarou said. "They're the Digi-Destined. Besides, they have those superpowered friends of theirs."

"I just wish there was something we can do," Momoe replied. "Like if we were Digi-Destined or something... though I doubt that'd make a difference."

Sinking to her knees, Jun ran her fingers across the screen. "Davis... you better be ok. Hopefully you guys have beaten that monster!" She encouraged her brother and his friends, to which her friends unanimously agreed upon and hoped for their sister to escape unscathed from this world changing battle.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:54 PM**_

Virus and Celesta X didn't budge an inch from their positions. All the while, Arukenimon grabbed Mummymon and persuaded him to retreat.

"We have to get out of here with our lives. Not much we can do even if we tried to strike back!"

Mummymon was still in his trance-like state while Arukenimon tugged and pulled at his right arm.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU DIMWIT!"

Mummymon quickly came to and withdrew his arm from her. "Let me go! I ain't going anywhere!"

"You fool! We're gonna get caught by a crossfire and perish!"

"I'm the champion! I don't run!" He angrily retorted.

**(Cue Overclocked Remix: **_**But the Future Refused to Change **_**by DrumUltimA (Chrono Trigger) )**

After a brief interval of no action, Celesta X and Virus flew at each other. Virus' fist impacted Celesta X's palm strike, which sent a shockwave that rattled the heavens again. The more hits they landed, the more shockwaves that shook the entire vicinity. Arukenimon fell to her knees after the effects of the shockwave reached her and Mummymon. Mummymon was sent sailing into Arukenimon as they landed near Bill and Ted. A small chunk of land suddenly chipped off the earth and shattered in front of them.

Celesta X glides back to the ground, luring Virus toward her. Virus flew down in pursuit of her. Celesta X landed in front of Mummymon's crew, to which they panicked when Virus closed in toward them. Virus pulls his fist back and lands a ki-imbued punch forward, clearing away the area Celesta X stood. Before his punch even landed, Celesta X vanished at a hair's breadth. Virus' face contorted angrily after realizing his fist created another crater in its wake. He narrowly missed Celesta X at the last second and looked up to find Celesta X placing Mummymon's group atop a rock formation.

"H-How did she do that?" Virus snarled, gritting his teeth.

Bill opened his eyes as he and the others looked at Celesta X, who jumped off and flew back on the battlefield.

"Nimble brat," Virus growled as Celesta X landed several kilometers from their stand-off. He flew over to meet the Ascendant, who maintained her intense albeit confident demeanor.

Omega X commended his sister's progress. "You're looking good, Kari."

"She's seemingly perceiving all his attacks before he can hit her," BanchoLeomon replied. "He's an open book to her at this point."

"Not just that. Kari is above him in every conceivable way," he stated.

WarAngemon inquired. "You mean...?"

"She can win!" Ultima X said with enthusiasm in his tone. "She has this won, right?"

"Can she actually beat him?" Sora wondered.

Clutching his shoulder, Metalla X seethed at the notion of Tai's sister surpassing him by a whole different tier. As fate continued to toy with him, the power he craved and sought for went to Kari instead.

_First, Tai and now Kari... the notion of me in the shadow of the Kamiyas is sickening! Kari's doing better against Virus than I ever did! _Metalla X gritted his teeth whilst Mimi and Keke noticed his scowling face.

"Dad," Angemon X interjected as he handed a Digi-Vitamin to Metalla X, who gazed over the tablet with sheer disgust.

The proud Ascendant snorted. "I hate having to eat these... ugh..." He nonetheless took it and bit into it before swallowing it down.

_'Ha, I just love that look of disdain on your face! What's the matter? Too proud to take a vitamin? They're good for you.'_

_You keep silent, punk! Learn your place and butt out!_

_'Oh, I'm sorry. can't accept the fact Kari's leagues ahead of you now? Does the notion of a girl being stronger eat at your pathetic pride? Oh, wait... I forgot. Didn't you lose to a girl?'_

Metalla X clenched his fists and became unnerved with his other self's insistent taunts. _SHUT UP! That was the past! _

_'But, now you've gotta deal with not just Tai, but Kari, too. Look, you're going to have to find a way to surpass them. Beating yourself up over it isn't going to help.'_

_I don't need your advice. I know what I must do. If Kari destroys Virus, then she and I will have a talk when this is all over._

_'Just don't tick her off. Just saying, Yamato. for your own good.'_

"Coward," Metalla X remarked, badmouthing his other self.

Meanwhile, as the battle progressed, Virus bellowed angrily and threw a punch toward Celesta X. As the fist went through, Celesta X bent nearly all the way back and let the bio-Artificial's dodge barely connect. She backflipped and launched herself toward Virus. She went for a flying kick. Virus quickly phased out of her reach. Celesta X stopped and turned up to see Virus. She launched herself to Virus. Virus quickly pulled back his fist. Once Celesta X met him in mid-air combat, Virus shouted and unloaded with a barrage of punches, to which Celesta X dodged all of them again.

"UGH! WHY CAN'T MY PUNCHES CONNECT WITH YOU?"

Celesta X continued to evade around all of his punches.

Virus growled whilst trying to land just one hit. _I'm not even telegraphing my punches!_

Both warriors descended diagonally as they flew near a large rock formation. Virus pulled back his fist and threw a punch that seemingly connected with Celesta X. Instead, she left an after image and he discharged a blast inside the rock formation, causing it to crumble at the seems. As his fury rose, Virus shifted his view to the skies and saw Celesta X floating over him. She was a good distance from where he was. He fully turned around and saw that Celesta X was gone. Then, he lowered his view and fell into disarray... when she saw Celesta X right in front of him!

Seething mad, the bio-Artificial let frustration settle in. He accumulated energy through his body and discharged another powerful blast that engulfed them both. What remained of the rock formation near them was cleared away. Virus powered down and his face contorted with shock when Celesta X was still in his face. She received no direct damage from his attack and descended to the ground, not taking her eyes off the villain.

**(End theme)**

"You...! You arrogant little brat!" Virus growled and hovered down to Celesta X's level. "Don't get too overconfident. You really don't think _you _can kill me!"

Celesta X simply answered coldly. "What do _you_ think?"

Swiftly taken aback by Kari's uncharacteristic response, Virus gawked. He then calmed and chuckled collectively. "Ho. You arrogant bitch." Clenching both fists, the bio-Artificial took a power-up stance and grinned evilly. "Well then, how about I stop playing around and show you my true _scary_ power?"

"What? He's serious?" Ultima X gulped when hearing this straight from the bio-Artificial's mouth.

Sam remarked. "Then, he's really going all out this time!"

Keke nodded. "If Kari really is stronger than we're made to believe, then she should be ready for this."

WarAngemon observed Celesta X and shook his fists. "Brace yourself, Kari. I know you can overcome this!"

"You don't think he might be bluffing?" Angemon X wondered. "Just a scare tactic to throw Kari off."

BanchoLeomon added. "We're about to find out."

"C'MON, KARI!" Yolei and Cody cheered on.

Tike and Kara encouraged her. "C'MON, MOM!"

Ken asserted. "Please don't let up, Kari."

Omega X and War Angemon both stared silently, waiting for the bio-Artificial's power-up.

"_**AHHHHHH!**_" the bio-Artificial let out a deafening and resounding roar that echoed throughout the vicinity.

Wasting no time, Virus bellowed and powered up to a level beyond his current power. A golden aura enveloped the him as a shockwave blasted through the entire vicinity. However, just like before, Celesta X didn't lose her nerve and held her ground.

"Let's see where you stand, chimera," Celesta X whispered as she braced herself for Virus' power-up unveiling.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Perfection's End! A Fury Beyond Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Celesta X officially kicks butt and takes names. Seven Chibi Viruses are down for the count and Virus is forced to really go all-out just to crush the 'brat'. But, things just aren't turning out as Virus wanted. Next time, Kari's going to show us why she's ready to take a spot amongst the top tier in the Kai universe. :P

I dropped a few name references, including Shinmon and Shintomon. Yes, the digi-deities (the digi counterparts for the Kais and Supreme Kais) beyond the Sovereigns will be revealed in Season 3. All in due time, my friends. Simms, is in fact, one of the four Higher Ones (Kai counterparts) and has allowed X to take his post as a 'Watcher'. As for as digi-deity levels go, the hierarchy goes as follows (weakest to strongest): Four Holy Beasts/Sovereigns, Higher Ones, Huanglongmon, Shintomon, Shinmon, and then... well, can't reveal anything after that. That would spoil any future surprises!

Anyway, we've got five chapters left of this arc and Season 2 in general left! What goes from here? The Digiuniversal Battle Tournament mini-arc and maybe a set of one-shot/side stories that take place within the DFKai universe after the War Games and leading up to Season 3. I could call that 'Season 2.5', which would follow and develop the lesser characters. That's not a promise, but a plot bunny to include into this ongoing story to keep it from being a Dead Fic.

Next time, Celesta X really takes it to Virus! And the villain's breakdown begins.

Send a review and see you soon!


	94. Perfection's End! Fury Beyond Ascendant!

**A/N: **The breakdown of Virus begins courtesy of Kari. ;)

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 94: Perfection's End! A Fury Beyond Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/2:57 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**A Moment For Shuddering**_**)**

"_**AHHHHHH!**_" the bio-Artificial let out a deafening and resounding roar that echoed throughout the vicinity.

Wasting no time, Virus bellowed and powered up to a level beyond his current power. A golden aura enveloped the him as a shockwave blasted through the entire vicinity. However, just like before, Celesta X didn't lose her nerve and held her ground.

"Let's see where you stand, chimera," Celesta X whispered as she braced herself for Virus' power-up unveiling.

Escalating like a giant dust storm, the power output generated from the bio-Artificial blew nearly everyone away. The shockwaves picked up and blew away the nearest rock formations. The Ascendants and the Digimon braced themselves for the winds hitting them. Mummymon was quickly blown back into a boulder as debris hit him all over. Bill, Ted, and Arukenimon quickly took cover behind the boulder.

"GAH! IT'S A TRICK! A BIG TRICK!" Mummymon shouted whilst pinned against the large rock. "SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!"

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON WITH THAT? FACE IT! THIS IS REALITY!" Arukenimon screamed whilst being on the verge of mental breakdown.

"THIS IS THE BIGGEST STORM I'VE EVER FELT!" Bill shouted into his... stick again. "VIRUS IS GENERATING A FORCE LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! AND WE'RE WITNESSING IT!"

"It's like the entire place is shaking and about to fall apart!" Arukenimon exclaimed.

As Virus bellowed and continued to power up, the entire vicinity shuddered. It didn't take long for these earthquakes to reach beyond thousands of kilometers from the War Games venue. Tokyo and every major metropolis on the Japanese continent felt it. Celesta X didn't let up and still held her ground, staring down Virus with serious intent.

"This is impossible to believe! He can put out this much power?" Metalla X exclaimed, taken aback by the immediate rush of power emanating from the bio-Artificial.

"KARI!" WarAngemon called out to his friend, who didn't budge an inch from her current position.

"Don't let up, girl!" Keke encouraged her.

"How can he have this much reserves?" Ultima X said, reading the possibility of Virus concealing more power than he was originally letting on. "Is Kari even ready for this?"

"Dimitri," Mimi said as she put an arm around her son.

Angemon X nodded and held Mimi close to him while Lillymon stayed behind them.

"If only I was able to write out my will if this was gonna happen to us!" Joe cried out.

"Don't say that, Joe!" shouted Sora.

The group watched as fissures snaked through the earth and cracks formed near them. The vicinity was showing signs of instability following Virus' quick power output. Omega X and X remained firm and bold at the forefront of the entire assembly behind them. They closely monitored and assessed Virus' power whilst keeping a close eye on Celesta X.

"Tai..."

"She's not showing any fear, X," Omega X reassured the masked watcher. _You can do this, Kari._

xxxxx

Hiroaki and his television crew braced themselves behind rocks to keep themselves from being blown away.

"MATT! TK!" Hiroaki shouted for his sons, worried over their will beings among the others with them.

xxxxx

The entire globe was feeling the effects of Virus' power. People across the entire Asian continent panicked after feeling Virus' power. For countries like Indonesia, it couldn't have come at a worse time after their earthquake and tsunami disaster. Though, only earthquakes hit their side of the world. The threat of Virus put their natural disaster to shame should he win the War Games. Great despair was rising that would threaten not just their world, but the Digital World in conjunction. The Digital World's denizens panicked after feeling Virus' power reaching their side of reality.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/3:00 PM**_

The holy sanctuary and everyone in it felt the entire place rattle following Virus' power-up. Azulongmon and the other three Sovereigns conveyed great distress when probing the bio-Artificial's wicked power. Simms, Gennai, Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon tried holding their ground as a few columns near them collapsed. Dianamon and Minervamon stopped a column from crushing Falcomon. Simms forges a barrier around himself as a column fell and dissolved against his barrier.

"_**Even our powers combined wouldn't be able to make a difference against Datamon's abomination!**_" angrily bellowed Zhuqiaomon.

Baihumon and Ebonwumon both nodded simultaneously, agreeing with the passionate phoenix.

Azulongmon narrowed his eyes directly toward the viewing screen. "_**Our last hope is the Messenger of Light. Only she is our difference maker... if not her... then no one else. I'm afraid.**_"

"This is incredible! We can feel it even from here!" Gennai exclaimed.

Simms added. "It's not our first time, Gennai."

"I just hope Mr. X, Kari, Tai, and the others are ok!" Falcomon said as he hurried back to watch the visual.

"Stay focused, Kari," Simms muttered under his breath, nodding. _X, lucky you for getting the honor of seeing this up close! This is undoubtedly a battle we'll never forget!_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/3:01 PM**_

"GAAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Jun screamed at the base of her voice. She turned as her parents came running in to get her and the Inoue siblings from the living room.

Momoe shouted whilst running for safety. "LIKE WE AREN'T ALREADY USED TO THIS BY NOW!"

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/3:01 PM**_

"HONEY!" Yuuko cried as she held near her husband. "This isn't the earthquakes we're accustomed to... I can feel it a different vibe from this..."

"You're right and our children are right there in the middle of it!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:02 PM**_

"_**RAAAAH!**_" Virus roared whilst he powered up, which seemingly had no end. Where he was standing, at the epicenter of where the earthquakes came from, a golden dome of light enveloped over him. From a satellite point of view from outer space, this same golden dome barely flickered like a flash and subsided as he gradually powered down and the dome faded. The earthquakes finally stopped where he stood, but he continued to power-up and invoked the deep reserves of his power.

**(End theme)**

Celesta X still held her ground with electrical sparks crackling around her white aura. Unlike the others, she maintained her calm and collective exterior, unfazed by Virus' power output.

"So, this is the full power Virus' been holding back," Omega X was astounded with the end result.

BanchoLeomon remarked, completely baffled. "Such an incredible surge!"

"Yeah, and the entire planet must've felt that!" Tike said.

Kara replied. "Yeah..."

"C'mon, Kari, I hope you're ready for this!" WarAngemon said firmly.

Ultima X vividly asserted. "She has to be, TK! I mean... she's got that awesome Ascendant power!"

"This is it!" X addressed everyone. "The moment of truth...!"

Omega X nodded, clenching his fists and veering his direction toward Celesta X. "Let's see if you're up for this, Kari."

After finishing invoking his full power, Virus sported a seemingly confident grin. "Well, here's my full power! Have I inspired fear in you, brat?"

In response, Celesta X simply put and snorted. "That all?"

Upon hearing this, Virus' eyes gaped and conveyed shock when Celesta X blatantly told him what she thought. However, the confident bio-Artificial just grinned off her snide remark and readied his stance. Celesta X didn't move an inch. Virus furrowed his brows and in an instant...

_**Whoosh!**_

...took a lunge forward, landing a punch to her face at blinding speed! No one from the spectators side were able to follow his movements, which baffled everyone. Celesta X's seemed to snap back from Virus' punch and he wore a victory smile, realizing he fazed this opponent.

"H-He's quick!" Angemon X remarked.

"By increasing his power, he additionally augmented his speed!" Metalla X added.

Keke nodded. "Good eye."

Sam gritted his teeth. "No, c'mon, Kari!"

"KARI!" WarAngemon and Ultima X shouted in unison.

Suddenly, Virus' grin was replaced with a look of shock. Upon realizing his punch did no damage, he noticed Celesta X slowly turning her head and eyeing her enraged eyes. She didn't even falter an inch from her spot and glared deeply into Virus' face. Virus gasped and withdrew his punch from Celesta X's face, taking a few steps back. It suddenly dawned on him that even his full-powered punch did nothing to Celesta X, who rightfully should've been beheaded or at the least sent sailing back with extreme injuries.

Virus had no second thoughts and prepared to punch her again.

But, before he could...

_**Bam!**_

Celesta X flew right at Virus, surprising him and everyone, and landed a punch into his stomach, burying her fist deeper to apply more nerve-wrecking pressure. Virus felt his entire body writhe in pain as he buckled over. Virus' eyes and mouth were agape after taking Celesta X's punch. He took a few steps back and gagged, spitting purple blood from his mouth and let his mouth hang wide open.

"Ga-Ga-Gack!" Virus hacked and coughed, gasping deeply whilst folding both arms around the sensitive spot Celesta X punched him.

Everyone present watched in utter shock, unable to believe what they've witnessed first hand. They witnessed the seemingly unbeatable Virus on the receiving end of a crushing blow just from a single punch! Not even Omega X was able to deal this damaging blow to Virus' perfect body.

Virus growled back and went for a chop to take Celesta X's head off. She quickly ducked under and swiftly sprang up, landing a fierce chop to the bottom of his jaw. Virus' head snapped up from Celesta X's blow and sent him sailing into the air. Virus quickly landed on all fours, but the pain was too great for him. Celesta X's second blow dealt even more damage and caused him to collapse on his back. Virus hacked and coughed more blood, feeling his artificial body shuddering and breaking down from within. The amount of pain he felt was like if he had been hit a million times all over whilst having spasms.

"T-This can't... be!" Virus said, spitting more blood and spurting words as he locked eyes with Celesta X, who didn't move from her spot. He barely stood and balanced himself upright, feeling more spasms as he talked. "I-Impossible... I-I can't... have just been terribly damaged... just by a couple of blows...!" He wheezed deeply and gritted his teeth, trying to overcome the pain spreading within him. "T-This... brat... she... she's not even... a normal... Ascendant... anymore... what are you?"

Though everyone was shocked and dumbfounded beyond belief, Metalla X was spell bound with the sheer fact Celesta X did something he could've ever dreamed of accomplishing. Celesta X brought the Perfect Virus down his knees and struggling to hold his stance.

"This power of Amazing Grace," X said. "No doubt it's incredible."

"Yes! Kari's got him! Now I'm a believer!" Ultima X cried out, cheering for Celesta X. "I'M A BELIEVER, KARI!"

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S OUR KARI!" Yolei cheered on from the background.

Ken and Cody both smiled and nodded.

"This is definitely over!" WarAngemon said.

BanchoLeomon interjected. "Let's not celebrate soon. She has to destroy him and his perfect body first."

"As long as he's still alive, there is no victory yet," X addressed everyone.

Omega X closely observed Celesta X and frowned. _C'mon, Kari. Now giving him the finishing blow!_

Virus was a complete loss at how quickly the tide of the battle shifted against him. At this point, everything he had gained to get where he was did nothing to faze Celesta X. Celesta X proved to be his superior in speed and even power, making her a difficult opponent to prepare for. His mind filled with fury as he seethed and growled toward Celesta X. His chances in clenching victory were looking less likely with how Celesta X has been able to turn back his offensive. Celesta X's demeanor hadn't changed since becoming an Ascendant level 2.

Observing the stand-off between the two superpowers, Bill sat behind a rock obstruction and stuck his head out.

"Though, our camera is being repaired, I'm happy to announce that the delivery girl has Virus down on his knees! Could she decisively win the War Games and turn back Virus from our worlds?"

As Ted worked round the lock on the camera's repairs, Arukenimon scrapped Mummymon off the rock formation he was pinned against. He fell right into her arms and landed atop of her.

"T-Thanks... Arukenimon... it still... hurts though..."

Arukenimon scowled and kicked Mummymon off. "Yeah, yeah, just pull yourself together, champ."

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**The Fierce Battle**_**)**

Virus scowled and pierced a heated glare toward Celesta X. "You... little..." He stopped and watched Celesta X methodically stalk right up him, not taking her eyes off his. "Eh?" He walked back a few steps and watched as she halted a few inches from his position. Gritting his teeth, he seethed and raised his head, bellowing with anger. He quickly lashed against Celesta X and went for a side kick. To his surprise, Celesta X countered by lifting her right arm. He landed another side kick and another. And another. Each kick he landed, she countered. "ARGH! GET SERIOUS AND FIGHT ME, BRAT!" He went for another side kick, which Celesta X quickly seized and grabbed, baffling the bio-Artificial.

Celesta X cried out and jumped up, hitting Virus' face with a kick that distorted his features. She kicked and sent him hurtling across the battlefield. Virus flew back and rolled across the ground. He hit the back of a large rock and lied facefirst on the ground. He slowly picked himself off the ground and glanced over his shoulder. He gaped in shock and saw Celesta X walking toward him again. Quivering as anger surged within him, the bio-Artificial picked himself off the ground and stood upright, bellowing with anger.

_I-I refuse to believe another being... is this more powerful than me! This isn't supposed to be happening! It's impossible for Hikari to be more powerful than ME!_ Virus thought as an evil grin curved across his features. _But, that doesn't mean I'm defeated that easily!_ As Celesta X walked closer to him, Virus took to the air and placed his fingers against his face. He forged a beam into his fingers and launched a spiral-like beam toward Celesta X. He openly laughed aloud. "AHAHAHA! LET'S SEE YOU EVADE THIS ONE, HIKARI!"

Irked, Celesta X took his direct attack lightly. "How pathetic." She coldly remarked and batted the beam, sending it into the distance. "Is that all, chimera?"

Virus vividly gathered energy into his fists and thrust both fists, sending a barrage of orange beams toward her. "_**Hand of Fates!**_"

Celesta X raised one hand, forging a white ball of light that shot upward and nullified all of Virus' beams. Utilizing holy energies of her own, Celesta X easily canceled out Angemon's attacks.

"Canceling holy power with her own holy power!" WarAngemon observed.

Ultima X exclaimed. "Virus is just getting desperate! He knows he can't beat Kari now!"

"But, remember, desperate people go for drastic measures," X reminded them. "It isn't over."

"NOW TAKE THESE!" Virus bellowed as he accumulated light energy into his fists and converted them into dark energy. "_**Fists of Despair!**_" He launched rapidfire black beams toward Celesta X.

Celesta X hastily forged holy energy into her hands and used rapid hand strikes to bat away all of Virus' unholy beams.

Virus descended to the ground and brought down both hands. He accumulated Ki into his hands and forged a pair of energy discs.

"MY ATTACKS!" Keke cried out.

"_**Rosemary Discs!**_" Virus shouted as he flung the discs at Celesta X. "TAKE THESE, HIKARI!"

"DODGE THEM, KARI!" Sora cried out.

Yolei and Cody cried out. "MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!"

Tike and Kara added. "THEY'RE GONNA CUT THROUGH HER!"

David closed his eyes. "NO!"

Suddenly, Celesta X caught both discs with her hands, shocking everyone present, including Virus! For everyone, it was a surreal moment witnessing Kari catching the discs like they were nothing.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Metalla X shouted.

WarAngemon added. "All right, Kari!"

"Sh-She caught the discs!" Keke said, grinning proudly no less.

"How did they not cut through her?" Sam wondered.

Tike laughed. "Who the hell cares? She stopped them!"

Celesta X dropped both arms and nullified both discs with her aura.

"This isn't over! I WILL kill you, Hikari! No matter what it takes!" Virus growled vehemently and unloaded with a barrage of finger beams. "_**Barrage Death Beams!**_" He fired and fired as he realized the beams were going right _through_ Celesta X. He stopped firing and fell into the realization that no matter what he did, nothing was hurting Celesta X even in the slightest. Even a barrage of Burizalor's own heart-piercing beams weren't enough. _They all went right through her! B-But, this is impossible! She should be full of holes by now!_

**(End theme)**

"All right! Stay on him, Kari!" Angemon X encouraged her.

Omega X and both quietly observed the engaging battle. Omega X didn't seem particularly surprised with the turnabout and seemed to know where the fight was leading to next.

"At this point, this fight is all Kari's," Ultima X concluded.

Ken added. "But, that monster refuses to stop!"

"That's why Kari has to finish him right away! Why hasn't she done so?" Sora wondered as she turned to Omega X. "Tai..."

Trembling with fear, Virus fell into a state of disarray and the realization of his biggest regret he's ever made. Celesta X slowly waltzed right toward him with no fear etched on her face. She didn't back down an inch and forced Virus to back away, shuddering and freaking out. By pushing Celesta X's emotional buttons, he forced her to invoke the power Omega X alluded to. This power, the Amazing Grace, pushed her Ascendant level up another level and beyond Virus' comprehension. Virus had unleashed not just an Ascendant, but a monster beyond his power.

Realizing he was on the verge of defeat, Virus let out a frightened yelp and immediately took to the air. He forged a long distance between him and Celesta X. Celesta X raised her head and alternated her view toward Virus, who was floating over 40 feet in the air. Everyone present watched the villain seemingly retreat, but... Virus had other plans.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**One Hit to Victory**_**)**

The bio-Artificial powered up as a thick lavender aura materialized around him. He cupped both hands together and bellowed, gathering matching-colored lavender Ki into the cusps of his palms. "_**GHOSTLY...**_" Suddenly, everyone noticed he was charging up for Omega X's Terra Beam attack. His aura revealed the many souls of his humans and Digimon victims leaking out of his body and coalescing with the energy being amassed in his hands. He once needed that power, the aura of souls, to achieve his perfect form and was about to use it against a mere opponent. This was his last countermeasure to obliterate the Ascendant. "_**TERRA...**_"

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T BE GOING FOR THAT!" Omega X bellowed.

"THIS ISN'T LOOKING GOOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yolei cried out.

"OH SHIT! HE'S REALLY GOING FOR IT!" Tike and Kara exclaimed in unison.

Though as most of her friends were in distress, Celesta X didn't budge an inch and waited for the bio-Artificial to finish.

Grinning like a crazed madman, Virus laughed and taunted the Ascendant. "Yes, the souls of the humans and Digimon I've absorbed will help me bring you down!" He laughed even more and reared his hands back. "IF YOU DON'T WISH TO SEE BOTH WORLDS DESTROYED, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE THIS HEAD-ON!"

Upon hearing this, Joe freaked out. "HE'S GONNA... WHAT?"

"NO! HE WOULDN'T!" Ultima X exclaimed.

WarAngemon added. "KARI! NO!"

Celesta X didn't move and watched him push his hands forward.

"_**GHOSTLY TERRA BEAM!**_" Roared Virus, who pushed his hands forward and expelled a massive lavender beam, which nearly encompassed the entire space between him and Celesta X.

Witnessing the gargantuan of a beam hurtling toward them, everyone watched and gaped in horror. The massive beam of light closed in and prepared them obliterate them in one shot. The Digi-Destined took cover near their Digimon whilst the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon amassed together to brace themselves.

Mummymon's camp hid behind a boulder as the power from the blast crushed the rocks near them.

"N-No... this is it... it's all over..." Metalla X uncharacteristically resigned to his coming fate.

However, being so undaunted with the situation, Celesta X gathered up power into her hands and muttered. "_**H...Holy...**_" She reared back, cupping her hands together as the wings behind her lit up a translucent white light that seemingly faded and merged with the white Ki in her hands. "_**Terra...**_" Quickly pushing her cupped hands up, she unleashed a massive white beam that impacted with Virus' Ghostly Terra Beam. "_**HOLY TERRA BEAM!**_" She screamed at the base of her voice and greatly overpowered Virus' own beam and repelled it right back toward his direction, coupled with he attack behind it.

Everyone felt the resounding shockwave as Celesta X's beam overpowered Virus' attack. The Ascendants and the Digimon braced themselves. They and the Digi-Destined, too, were greatly taken aback with Celesta X's impressive power display, which even astounded Omega X.

As his face contorted with bewilderment, Virus gaped and screamed. "WHAT?" He saw not just his attack but Celesta X's Holy Terra Beam hurtling toward him. He tried to push his beam forward but to no avail. "NO! HER ATTACK'S OVERPOWERING MINE? I CAN'T STOP IT! NO... NOO!" The last thing he saw was his attack hitting him head-on and engulfing him. As Virus buckled under the overwhelming power hitting him, he raised his head and bellowed a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the vicinity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

From a satellite view above Earth, the Terra Beams shot through the stratosphere and flew through space until the energy gradually dissipated into nothing.

xxxxx

Hiroaki and his team recovered. One of the crew members noticed their camera was still working.

"Sir, we're ok, but the camera we placed near the venue is still going! We have live coverage of where the fight is taking place!" A crew member exclaimed.

Hiroaki stood and nodded. "Good, I want to see if my sons and their friends are safe!"

xxxxx

At the wake and aftermath of Celesta X's power unleashing, the entire vicinity where everyone stood was buried under layers of sand and gravel. Each Ascendant, Digimon, and Digi-Destined popped out from the sands as they surveyed around the area. Omega X, X, Metalla X, Angemon X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X were the first to notice Celesta X standing at her exact spot she hadn't left. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David popped out from the sands to see Celesta X standing her ground.

"That was awesome!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara added, nodding. 'Hell yeah!"

David asserted. "That was a BIG attack!"

Sam turned to Keke, who nodded in approval over Celesta X's impressive power display.

"This is beyond preposterous!" Metalla X growled, facing Celesta X's general direction. "That girl fired off an even bigger Terra Beam than Virus!"

Omega X and X both looked up and noticed something still remaining afloat. Soon everyone attentively turned their view up.

"Virus! He's still alive!" BanchoLeomon snarled to his own dismay.

Angemon X gasped and shuddered. "N-No way... he shouldn't have been able to survive that head-on!"

"But, he sure ain't looking great I can tell you that!" Ultima X said with much enthusiasm in his tone.

WarAngemon nodded and sensing Virus' steep power drop. "He's been crippled beyond repair."

"I really didn't think Kari would be this much in charge," Yolei said, standing beside Silphymon.

"Same here, Yolei," Cody replied and nodded with Shakkoumon.

Ken couldn't agree more with his friends. "She's went far and beyond a power we could've ever imagined."

Omega X and X meticulously watched Virus from above. From a close-up shot, Virus was revealed to have been grievously injured from his own and Celesta X's crushing attacks. Gritting his teeth and withholding his any blood-curdling screams, Virus writhed in agonizing pain and maintained his glare over Celesta X. Both top half of his head crests were gone as were both of the bottom half of his black wings. His right arm, most of his left leg, and his whole right leg were completely obliterated. Purple blood leaked out from the grisly and ugly stubs where his limbs used to be. Virus contorted his face, conveying pain and anger, witnessing his own perfect body dissected. He noted a cruel smile adorning Celesta X's face, much to the plight of his suffering. He was seeing a new 'darker' side to Kari Kamiya that he never would've imagined even remotely existed.

"H-How does she... have this _much_ power?" Virus said, writhing and shuddering in pain.

Celesta X continued to take pleasure at her enemy's suffering, which alarmed Omega X and the Ascendants.

"Oh no..." X realized what was happening and turned to Omega X. "She's not even bothering to finish him!"

"KARI!" Omega X quickly urged his sister. "Finish him! Finish Virus off right now before he regenerates!"

Pivoting her view, Celesta X faced her brother and frowned. "Finish him now?" To everyone's dismay, she shifted her focus on Virus and smirked. "Nah, sorry, Tai. I want him to suffer more."

"Wh-What did you say?" a spell bound Omega X gasped.

BanchoLeomon was baffled with Celesta X's shift in demeanor. "What's come over her?"

"No... it's just as I feared..." X gasped, noticing the calm yet cold look in her eyes. "She's being consumed by the thirst for battle. We might lose Kari for good if she gives in fully!"

"What?" Angemon X exclaimed.

WarAngemon quickly ran up to X and grabbed him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Ultima X couldn't believe what the masked watcher claimed. "You don't mean that! How will we lose Kari?"

"The side effects of Amazing Grace... though used for good intentions, if one were to succumb to the thirst for battle, that warrior may become a bloodlusted berserker and end up obliterating everything in his or her path. Both friend and foe wouldn't do anything to stop this force. Everything and everyone will be ravaged in the warrior's path. If we don't stop her, after Kari's finished with Virus, she may turn against us."

When X revealed this to all his peers, they fell into disarray and horror when the notion of their friend turning against them could be a likely possibility.

WarAngemon dropped X and trembled, clenching his fists. "Kari..." He turned and watched Celesta X glaring up toward Virus.

"We've got to do something!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"TAI!" Sora called out to him. "You've got to get Kari back to her senses!"

Whilst everyone was scrambling to call out to Celesta X, Virus took this time to regenerate his lost limbs and repair his damaged body.

"KARI!" Omega X screamed toward his sister, drawing her attention to him. "You're the only one who can destroy him! Do it now!" He watched Celesta X fully turn her head and face him. "Don't let him recover and do something drastic! We still don't know what he's fully capable of!" Though, he realized despite his pleas, Celesta X was lost to him and had her own idea of taking measures against Virus.

Virus recovered enough energy to regenerate a new set of legs, an arm, wings, and a head crest. Whilst taking a few deep breaths, Virus casted an enraged gaze over Celesta X and seethed deeply.

**(Cue Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla OST **_**MG's Theme II**_**)**

"You... You... You... You... _**DAMN YOU!**_" Bellowed an enraged Virus, who unleashed a golden aura and increased his body mass, forming bulging muscles and taking a page from Angemon X's playbook. He became enlarged by ten times more than his usual size as his resounding bellows echoed throughout the vicinity. He dropped right down in front of Celesta X and towered over her, roaring in a deep and rough tone. "_**I'LL NEVER LOSE TO A LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?**_" He charged up his entire body and glided forward, throwing a heavy punch, which Celesta X easily evaded with a backflip. She watched as he flew across and threw another heavy-fisted punch that missed her by a wide margin and pulverized a large rock instead. He continuously punched at Celesta X, hoping to hit her once. All of his punches missed her and only hit the ground.

"Look, guys! Virus can't even reach Kari with his bulky body! By powering up with that body, he's sacrificed speed!" Angemon X said. "Says the guy who lectured me not to rely too much on power!"

"Now he's blinded by anger!" Sam said.

"HAHA! YEAH! HE CAN'T TOUCH YOU, KARI!" Ultima X encouraged her.

WarAngemon cried out. "HIT HIM!"

Following through with TK's wish, Celesta X complied and launched herself toward Virus. She landed a kick that disoriented Virus and cracked the side of his head. Virus groaned as he stumbled back, leaving himself wide open for Celesta X. She threw herself and landed another kick into his stomach. This time the damage had been done. Virus seemingly began gurgling from the mouth and spilled green ooze from the sides of his mouth. Everyone present stood silent in shock as they watched Virus unable to scream in pain anymore. He gurgled more like he were about to regurgitate and stopped to press both hands against his chest. Celesta X stood in front of the bloated abomination and smiled with cruel satisfaction.

"Ewww, gross!" Yolei and Mimi looked with absolute disgust.

Keke gagged. "Tell me about it."

"What's happening?" Sora exclaimed.

Ken noted the bio-Artificial was looking like he were about to throw up. "He's about to expel something out of his body!"

"His body is breaking down," WarAngemon said, noticing Virus' body shuddering violently.

Omega X nodded. "His power is taking a sharp decline."

X added. "That's right and what we're about to witness is perfection's end. Whether Virus likes it or not."

BanchoLeomon concurred and replied. "It's only a matter of time, everyone. The War Games will finally be decided."

Suddenly, Virus' neck seemed to swell as he sank his head and gaped his mouth wide open. He clasped one hand over his mouth, preventing from whatever's about to spill out from coming out. Unfortunately, he couldn't contain it and opened wide, expelling two saliva-covered components from out of his artificial body.

Everyone were greatly taken aback as they recognized the two components that emerged out of Virus. Two human-shaped bodies, albeit still very much unconscious, were seen covered with the monster's saliva.

"Wait! Is that...!" Metalla X quickly recognized them. "I-It couldn't be!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Mimi cried out.

Ultima X gasped as his eyes fell on the two humans. "That's Sonja... and Jax! The Artificials! They've both been released!"

Both Artificial siblings were still intact and well preserved despite having spent ten days inside Virus.

"This is surreal! Are they still alive?" Angemon X exclaimed, still greatly taken back with the breath-taking turn of events.

"Then, this means..." Yolei gasped.

Ken nodded. "It's over."

"This confirms that Virus is no longer a match for Kari," Sam promptly stated, easing everyone's concerns.

Tike and Kara cheered. "HELL YES!"

Virus hunched over, hacking and coughing green a mouthful of saliva that spilled across the ground. He collapsed to two knees and desperately grabbed the two siblings.

"NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" Ultima X shouted as she raced forward to stop until BanchoLeomon stopped him.

"WAIT!" The brave warrior quickly cut him off from rushing in stop Virus.

Omega X addressed the masked man. "It's all over."

"Yeah," X replied, nodding to ease everyone's fears. "Virus won't even get a chance to absorb them again. He's instinctively acting on desperation."

As Virus stood, he threw his head back and yelled a deafening roar, one that was tinged with anger. Celesta X didn't convey any show of remorse for the bio-Artificial, witnessing his full breakdown unfold.

Back over in the Mummymon camp, they witnessed everything take place in stunned silence. Bill, Mummymon, and Arukenimon, in particular, were befuddled over Virus' current condition, wondering if the fight had been decided.

Bill immediately came back and announced. "WOW! What a stunning turnaround! That delivery girl just dealt damage to Virus! Unbelievable! This could be the biggest upset I've ever seen! Could we be looking at the winner of the War Games?"

Ted quickly pointed out."Um, hey dude, your mike still doesn't work."

"Ugh, you're right," Bill looked at his mike. "Just when I finally find it, it doesn't work! Are you finished repairing that camera?"

"Almost there."

"Well, hurry up! We need to broadcast at least the end of this fight!"

Mummymon and Arukenimon exchanged looks. Both had puzzled expressions that pretty much shared their view on the battle.

"I don't even know anymore," they both said, shaking their heads.

Suddenly, wind began to expel from out of Virus. It appeared his seemingly invincible body was in the process of burning out the last of its full power.

"Guys, something's happening!" Joe pointed out.

Izzy noticed this phenomenon taking place as well. "Virus' body... it's changing shape!"

The bio-Artificial violently struggled to maintain his body while shaking his head and holding it with his hands. Just then, light lavender smoke spilled out from his regressing body and souls of his victims escape from his containment. The color of his black metallic wings changed back to natural dark green with black spots, along with his arms, legs, and the blue veins underneath them. The orange color of his lower body begin to appear, his yellow armored shoes split open to revert back into lizard feet with three toes each, and his skin turned from pale white to light green. As Virus looks up, his face regress back to his horrific insect visage, much to his horror. His long green sharp tail come out from his back. He panted heavily, coming to the horrific realization that his perfect body was taken away from him. In his state, he was no longer a threat to the vast majority of his opposition, namely the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon. His pride was quickly shattered the moment Celesta X forced him to regress to his imperfect form.

"Look! He's changed back!" Angemon X stated as he and everyone were in a state of shock. "He's no longer in his perfect form anymore!"

"Yes! Kari's won this!" BanchoLeomon said. "Virus was not even a match for her new Ascendant power!"

"YES! Now she can finish him!" Keke cried out.

"FINISH THAT FREAK OFF, MOM!" Tike and Kara encouraged Celesta X.

As he seethed with anger, Virus pivoted his view and fixated his rage-filled eyes toward Celesta X.

Celesta X frivolously chastised him, deepening her tone. "How pathetic you've become, chimera. You're easy kill now."

Gazing into the eyes of his superior, Virus was devastated to have lost his perfect form. The more he looked at her, the more he was reminded of a certain warrior queen he easily killed in his timeline. He was convinced that 'she' had been reincarnated in the form of Kari Kamiya to usurp him. Fate had come back and take away Virus' perfection from his fiendish grasps.

**(End theme)**

He let out an angry roar and lunged right toward Celesta X. He tried to strike her, but couldn't as she easily evaded him. She sprang back. Virus hastily launched forward and threw another punch. She turned her head and evaded his barrage of desperate blows. She threw herself into Virus and hit him full force with a kick to his chest. She sent Virus hitting the ground and walked toward him.

"YEAH! GIVE IT HIM!" Ultima X cried out.

WarAngemon smiled. "He's all yours, Kari."

"KARI! FINISH HIM OFF NOW!" X shouted.

As Celesta X stalked toward Virus, the bio-Artificial struggled to sit up, but her crushing blow crippled his imperfect body. He quickly threw his tail forward, to which Celesta X easily seized with her hands. She surprised everyone by channeling her holy Ki through his tail. She then used that same holy Ki to not only allow her to rip the tail off but vaporize it into dust. Virus let out a blood-curdling screech as he watched his own tail being turned to dust. Celesta X was dissecting him like the animal he has regressed back into now. Again forced to act desperate, Virus tried to regenerate his tail, but to his horrifying disbelief he couldn't grow out a new tail.

**(Cue Godzilla against Mechagodzilla **_**Confrontation**_**)**

"YOU BITCH!" Virus screeched in his bug-like tone as he flew at Celesta X.

Celesta X jumped up and caught him with a kick to his face, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Hikari... you... you won't get away with this...!" Virus hissed, struggling to sit up.

The female Ascendant frowned. "Give up. Just accept you're going to die."

"SHE'S TOYING WITH HIM!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed.

Omega X urged his sister again. "NOW, KARI! FINISH HIM OFF!" He stopped and noticed that merciless look on Celesta X's face, which was a sign that she was close to being taken over by the bloodlust for battle.

It even came to the point Omega X and those close to Kari were scared of her and what'll she do next. Those the closest to her - namely Tai, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, the Digi-Destined, Tike, and Kara - reflected back to the years of her being the gentle soul with genuine care for Digimon and her fellow peers. To them, it became a truly heartbreaking moment to see their friend transform into a something she was never intended to become. Omega X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X were devastated the most seeing her turn into this 'monster'. By unleashing this 'monster', some fear Celesta X may turn against them after she's satisfied with killing Virus.

"We're losing her!" X exclaimed. "If we don't snap her out of it, she'll have fully succumbed to the Amazing Grace's dark nature!"

"KARI! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!" Omega X called out to Celesta X, who waltzed toward Virus calmly.

Seething, Virus refused to resign his defeat to Celesta X. "No... NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! IF I CAN'T WIN, THEN NO ONE CAN!" With that, he powered up and charged his body with a surge of energy that caused him to inflate himself up like a balloon. The more he pumped himself up, the bigger the shockwaves emanated from his growing body.

Everyone watched this startling turn of events unfold before their eyes. They watched as Virus inflated himself as his fat body enlarged and took up a decent amount of the spacious area.

"What the hell is he doing to his body now?" wondered Tike.

"He's getting bigger!" Kara cried out.

Over at Mummymon's group, they were beyond baffled to say the least.

"What's going on now?" Bill shouted into his broken mike. "Virus is changing his shape! It looks like he's pumping himself up like a balloon!"

Indeed. Virus' body had now grown beyond baffling proportions and towered over Celesta X again. His legs, arms, and head were fatter than before whilst his torso expanded outward - vertically and horizontally. Virus cackled as his voice deepened, sounding nearly identical to his semi-perfect form's tone. He hefted both his fattened arms and gazed down over Celesta X, curving his widened lips. More energy surged within his expanding body.

Angemon X demanded. "What now?"

"What's he planning now?" wondered Keke.

Both Omega X and X quickly realized what Virus was intending to do.

"No...!" X said.

"He wouldn't...!" Omega X said.

As his body expanded more, Virus openly laughed down at Celesta X. "HAHAHA! EVERYBODY... IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" With his tone sounding akin to a loud toad-like croak, his eyes immediately fell on Celesta X, who was also baffled with the bloated behemoth's proclamation. "ESPECIALLY YOU, HIKARI! IT'S THE END FOR YOU, ME, AND EVERYONE ON BOTH WORLDS! HAHAHA!" His laughs didn't cease as Celesta X and the others were spell bound by the bio-Artificial's ominous warning.

"You wouldn't...!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**A Hero's Farewell! Last Stand to Save All Worlds!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yeah, as the title suggests, someone's about to jump in and make the save for Kari. Who will it be? If you've read the original _Digimon Fusion_ series, then... no, I went with someone else. You'll see (whether it be obvious or not) soon enough.

The chapter also proves even warriors of light can succumb to a darker side. This merciless nature and inability to finish off a weakened Virus might've just cost them big time. Yes, as you've also noticed, instead of just spitting out Sonja, Virus also spits out Jax. This is a major deviation from not just DBZ but the original DF version. In fact, there's a parody manga called _Dragonball SD_ where Gohan hits Perfect Cell so hard... the android spits out both 18 AND 17! But, he regressed back to his semi-perfect form like in the series instead of his imperfect form (which is an inconsistency, but I can let it slide since it was just a gag children's comic). Thanks to AnimatedFord for writing out Virus' regression and the inspiration from this SD comic. Now with Jax free, where will his allegiance be in the future? You'll know beyond the War Games.

So, all that said and what a turn of events... and I leave you with this cliffhanger, but don't worry! Next chapter is coming up shortly in a few days!

Take care and see you soon!


	95. A Hero's Farewell! Last Stand!

**A/N: **A hero makes his move and makes a noble sacrifice. Can he/she make it in time before Virus blows his top?

Find out now.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 95: A Hero's Farewell! Last Stand to Save All Worlds!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:15 PM**_

As his body expanded more, Virus openly laughed down at Celesta X. "HAHAHA! EVERYBODY... IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" With his tone sounding akin to a loud toad-like croak, his eyes immediately fell on Celesta X, who was also baffled with the bloated behemoth's proclamation. "ESPECIALLY YOU, HIKARI! IT'S THE END FOR YOU, ME, AND EVERYONE ON BOTH WORLDS! HAHAHA!" His laughs didn't cease as Celesta X and the others were spell bound by the bio-Artificial's ominous warning.

"You wouldn't...!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

Alarmed, Celesta X gasped and stepped back, feeling something waiting to explode.

"I'M ABOUT TO SELF-DESTRUCT! YOU'VE GOT ONLY 60 SECONDS LEFT! I'M GOING TO DIE, BUT SO WILL YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, AND THE WORLDS! I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!"

"WHAT?" Celesta X gasped, quickly shocked when hearing the monster's declaration.

"Did... did he just say self-destruct?" Metalla X exclaimed.

Keke added. "That's what I heard!"

WarAngemon shouted. "GET OUT OF THERE, KARI!"

Ultima X cried out, grabbing his head. "Kari's too close to him!"

Joe gulped. "He's gotta be bluffing. He wouldn't... blow himself up and take all of us, right?"

"Knowing how desperate he is, I'm not putting it past him!" Sora said.

"All just because he couldn't beat Kari!" Yolei chided the bloated monster. "The coward's taking the easy route out!"

"Stop, Yolei! You're only going to make it worse by encouraging him!" Cody said. "Kari's out there and we've got to pull her out of there!"

"Why isn't she getting away from him?" Tike wondered as he and Kara watched Celesta X backing off a bit from Virus. "Mom, get out of there!"

Virus chortled deeply as his face and body expanded. "Hahahahah, it's too late to beg! As I am now, I can't stop myself! This is what you get for being stronger than me!"

Calling out on his bluff, Celesta X boldly took a stance and shouted. "You think I'm going to let you do it?"

Virus beckoned off her threat and laughed. "Ah, I'd stop right there if I were you! I'd advise against that! The second you even hit me, I'll explode! Your death will quick and instantaneous! If I were you, I'd reconsider and just accept the inevitable!" He watched as Celesta X completely froze and laughed at her. "Ahahahahahah, just look at how pitiful you look, Hikari!"

Shaking his head, Sam denied his fate. "No! It can't end like this! We came this far and this close...!"

"So, if any of us even touches him, we'd just hasten our deaths!" Angemon X said, watching Virus expanding several times over. "The bigger he gets, the explosion... no, I can't imagine what'll happen!"

"It's the end of all us," Ken said as he sank to his knees. "There's nothing we can do to save the two worlds... we don't even have much time!"

"No!" Ultima X protested as he refused to accept the pessimistic talk about their fates. "There's got to be something we can do!"

"No, I'm afraid we're out of options," BanchoLeomon admitted. "There's nothing that can be done! I hate to admit, but it's over."

The bio-Artificial taunted Celesta X, who backed away and nearly fell into a state of shock. "Just 30 more seconds!"

Everyone fell into despair while Virus continued growing every five seconds. A large grin broadened across his bloated and disgusting-looking face. Virus continued to bloat up as his massive body covered most of the space between him and Celesta X.

"KARI!" The Digi-Destined and their cohorts cried out to their friend, whose mind suddenly cut off from them.

"20 seconds left, Hikari!"

Celesta X dropped her arms by her sides and reflected back to her brother's warning before Virus regenerated his grievous injuries.

_'KARI! You're the only one who can destroy him! Do it now! Don't let him recover and do something drastic! We still don't know what he's fully capable of!'_

The moment she remembered this, Celesta X realized the biggest mistake she's ever made. Now she truly regretted letting the new power go to her head and corrupt her way of thinking. The ruthless Ascendant nature had taken over and clouded her rational human mind. This was what she wanted to prevent in the first place, but now it was too late to change all that. Celesta X's face distorted and expressed disgust over her actions. But, worst of all, she felt she had betrayed her brother and her friends for turning into a 'monster'. That notion scared the ever life out of the young Kamiya girl.

_I was a fool... I not only let everyone down, but my brother even warned me!_ Celesta X thought as she sank to her knees, punching the ground as she cried. "It's my fault! I should've destroyed Virus when the chance was there!"

Angemon X and Keke gasped as they watched Virus bloat up even more.

_10 more seconds..._

_Dimitri, this is it. It was nice knowing you, my brother._

WarAngemon prepared to make haste and head off to save Celesta X. "KARI! I'M COMING!"

BanchoLeomon imagined the fate of Earth and the Digital World both being wiped out by the forthcoming explosion. _That's it. It's all over for us!_

With just 10 seconds left, Virus laughed aloud at his forthcoming victory. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He could feel his body waiting to pop like a balloon and set off a chain reaction that would seal the fate of two worlds, which Apocalymon failed to do before.

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST - **_**At the Bottom of the Night**_**)**

Suddenly, Omega X's face told a different story. He focused on the expanding Virus and Celesta X downing herself with tears. An idea quickly popped into his head as he slowly turned his head and faced his friends. X quickly discerned his former pupil's face and realized what he had in mind.

"Tai, you wouldn't..." X muttered as he nodded dismissively. "Don't. If you're going that route..."

"Tai, what is it?" Sora inquired as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

Ultima X inquisitively wondered. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Please tell us you have a solution!" David said.

"Listen, everyone," Omega X said, broadening a calm smile as if he was ready to accept the responsibility for his recent actions. "I'm sorry for all the trauma I put you and my sister through. I was thinking, but there's no other way for us to stop him now and save our worlds."

WarAngemon asked, getting a gist of what Omega X was planning. "Tai, no. You wouldn't..."

"Goodbye everyone."

"TAI KAMIYA! YOU WOULDN'T!" Sora screamed as she ran forward. "TAI!"

"Four... more... seconds..." Virus cackled as he delighted in seeing Celesta X's misery. "Let's be fair and call it a draw for the War Game. Everybody loses and pays with their lives! Hahaha!"

"I love you, Sora." Omega X smiled as he teleported before Sora could even reach him.

The Bearer of Love lunged forward and hit the ground. She screamed as she saw Omega X teleporting over to Virus and Celesta X. "_**TAI!**_"

WarAngemon screamed out for his friend. "_**NO! TAI!**_"

"_**TAI! DON'T!**_" X roared as he and the others watched the shocking developments unfold.

Baffled, both Virus and Celesta X saw Omega X standing in between them. Omega X turned and knelt down over Celesta X. He placed his hands over his sister's shoulders. Celesta X's eyes brimmed with passionate tears as she threw her arms around her brother and hugged him. Omega X returned a hug to her and lightly jerked her off. He walked right up to Virus and placed a hand across his bloated stomach.

"Tai, please..." Celesta X pleaded.

"You did very well, Kari. I'm proud of you."

"Tai... don't do it..."

"This is my way to apologize for putting you and everyone through this hardship, especially _you_. Tell Sora, TK, X, Dimitri, Yamato, Davis... I'm doing this for them. Also, tell mom and dad I love them," Omega X said with a smile whilst his hand was firmly placed on Virus' large stomach. "And Kari... I love you." With that, the warriors boldly turned and focused on relocating himself along with Virus from Earth.

Omega X prepared to accept his coming fate and take Virus along to another location to set off his explosion.

Two seconds came...

_**Shoom.**_

Both Omega X and Tai were gone via Instant Movement.

Celesta X sprang to her feet and screamed, tearing up. "_**TAI! AGUMON! DON'T LEAVE US!**_"

Deep silence fell over everyone present as most of their hearts sank and they watched their friend sacrifice himself before his friends and the two worlds. Even Metalla X fell into disarray seeing his rival first and friend second disappear before his eyes with a smile radiating with acceptance.

Out of everyone who were witnesses, Celesta X, Sora, TK, and X were deeply shocked with Omega X's heroic countermeasure.

But, it was a counter that would wind up costing his life.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digirealm/Planet Void/3:17 PM**_

Meanwhile, the bloated Virus and WarAngemon found themselves on the middle of a desolate planet with little to no life. Omega X was able to pick and choose a random location in the Eastern sector of the Digiverse. Omega X opened his eyes and surveyed no life near them. However, it didn't matter. Virus' body quickly popped. His eyes popped off as he let out a loud bellow that filled the entire vicinity. Once his body exploded, a white light spilled out from the explosion and engulfed everything in its path, including Omega X, who seemingly was burned away by Virus' explosion.

_**Ka-Boom!**_

The planet went off behind an explosive burst of light. In less than 20 seconds, the white light engulfed the whole planet and wiped it completely out, leaving only planetary debris and nothing left of the two combatants.

Virus was gone after his self-destruction succeeded. But, so was Omega X, the Ascendant who put his life before his friends and the two worlds. Needless to say, the War Games ended on a big bang... quite _literally_ at the cost of two lives.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:22 PM**_

Following a few minutes of deep silence, sorrow befell everyone as they just witnessed their leader vanish before their eyes. Some even had doubts he would even come back. Celesta X still stared off into space as her eyes filled with tears, facing the direction where her brother and Virus stood before. She had one last chance to hug him, but she didn't want to let him go.

"Guys... please... tell me... he..." Yolei said, looking around her friends and seeing them hanging their heads. "He's not... gone... he'll be back, right?"

BanchoLeomon nodded. "No... I can't feel his Ki anymore... neither from Tai and Agumon..." He turned away, hanging his head in sadness over the Ascendant's sacrifice.

"No..." Sora sadly muttered as she fell to her knees and folded her arms around her. Garudamon cupped a hand over Sora and picked her up. "He can't... he can't be..."

"Tai, Agumon, you... idiots..." WarAngemon shook his head and hung his head. He slowly waltzed right toward a crying Celesta X, who had her face on the ground and pouring tears.

Metalla X growled as he turned away. "He... he actually went through with it..."

"Tai, you fool..." X shook his head as he turned to see everyone mourning. Between seeing Mimi crying near Angemon X & Keke and Yolei hugging Ken, the masked watcher felt he should've intervened when he had the chance to stop Omega X, but the Ascendant teleported too quickly for him to reach. "You and Agumon sacrificed yourselves for us... this shouldn't have happened... I should've been the one to do it." He trembled and clenched his fists, feeling half-responsible for Omega X's decisive countermeasure.

Ultima X watched WarAngemon walking over to Celesta X. "Kari... I'm sorry..."

Closing her eyes, the female Ascendant gritted her teeth but not before crying out for all to hear. "_**TAI! AGUMON!**_" Celesta X screamed emotionally, throwing her head back as she regressed back into an Ascendant level 1. Her heartfelt scream touched everyone. She punched the ground twice, refusing to accept to resign and accept Omega X's fate.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/3:24 PM**_

After finding the Fuji TV station broadcasting the War Games, the couple were able to get live coverage of the event. Needless to say, they both took it very hard when they saw Omega X teleport with Virus. They didn't want to believe it, but they feared the worst for their son and his Digimon partner.

"Tai... he's gone... my boy... he's gone..." Yuuko muttered as she fainted into her husband's arms. "...gone..."

As he held his wife close, Susumu penetrated a long stare toward the television and eyed Celesta X sitting crying. _Kari was spared, but... our son... Tai... you can't be gone... denial be damned. You can't be gone._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/3:25 PM**_

Azulongmon groaned deeply, trying to sense Omega X's whereabouts. The other Holy Beasts were uncertain of the Ascendant's fate.

"Lord Azulongmon?" Gennai asked with a saddened look. "They can't be... Tai and Agumon are still out there, right?"

Simms was silent over the matter and folded both arms behind his back.

Falcomon watched Celesta X crying on the visual. "Kari... I'm sorry..." He said with sadness in his tone whilst Dianamon and Minervamon were equally distraught.

"_**We can't sense Tai or Agumon's presence,**_" Azulongmon confirmed. "_**At least not to the extent we can look across our Digital Realms.**_"

"_**We're unable to transverse beyond the boundaries our universes are confined in,**_" replied Baihumon, nodding sadly.

Zhuqiaomon added, deepening his already powerful tone. "_**His act alone was noble... that Ascendant went out of his way to save us all. My grudge with humans has lessened if not for the fact he's opened my eyes to the selfless nature humans can exhibit.**_"

Ebonwumon added to his colleagues' statements. "_**I, for one, can't argue with you, my friends.**_"

"My friends. I think you're all getting a little too far ahead of yourselves," Simms added, which surprised everyone. All eyes turned toward the older gentleman.

Gennai questioned Simms. "What do you mean? Am I not seeing some big picture?"

Simms nodded in response. "In fact, I do. Where Tai and Agumon are right now... you should be familiar with right now."

"You mean...?" The former Digital Knight realized where the older man was hinting.

The Sovereigns had a better understanding of Simm's subtle reference.

Azulongmon nodded in understanding. "_**Yes, I see now. They're with our creator... the one who passed the Instant Movement technique to them.**_"

Simms smiled as he looked up and sighed deeply. "...the Yellow Dragon of the Center. You must've taken action by now." He subtly mentioned the 'golden sovereign' by one of his given entitlements.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:27 PM**_

As she was down on her knees crying, WarAngemon and Ultima X both knelt by their friend. They put hands on her shoulders, placating her defeated spirits.

"It's ok, Kari," WarAngemon whispered to her. "Cry. Let it all out."

Ultima X nodded. "We're not gonna judge you for crying. The rest of us are sad, too. I mean... yeah, I admit... I'm not helping."

"Davis, it's ok," WarAngemon added. "You're right. We're all sad, but listen Kari..." He immediately garnered her attention as she looked at them. "You and Tai saved us all."

"No, don't say that! I let him and you all down! I should've killed Virus when Tai told me to!" Celesta X said, shedding more tears as she convinced herself of letting her brother take a drastic measure. "I let the new power go to my head... and it made me arrogant. I turned into what I hate the most... a monster."

"But, our worlds wouldn't have been saved if it weren't for you, Kari," the Bearer of Hope said as he and Ultima X nodded together. "I mean it, Kari. Now you carry your brother's legacy." He put an arm around Celesta X and offered to support her along. "C'mon..."

Raising her head, Celesta X wiped the tears from her eyes. She hugged both of her friends as she stood and walked along with them.

"Thank you," the Bearer of Light cried, hugging her two closest friends.

"C'mon, the others are waiting for us," said WarAngemon while accompanying Celesta X.

Before Ultima X could follow, he pivoted his view toward Sonja and Jax. The Artificial siblings were both laying unconscious after having spat out by Virus. He noticed Ken and Yolei were kneeling over them.

"Those two... especially her," Ultima X whispered as his eyes fell on Sonja. "TK, you take Kari over to the others. I'll join y'all in a minute."

Nodding, WarAngemon walked ahead with Celesta X toward where the others were waiting for them. Ultima X bolted right over to Ken and Yolei, who helped pick up Jax.

"Ken, Yolei, have we decided what we're going to do with these two?" Ultima X asked his two friends.

The former Digimon Emperor replied as his smile faded. "We might seal them up before we decide to do with them. They might still be dangerous."

"No, they're not bad people," Ultima X dismissed the idea of temporarily or, worst case scenario, permanently sealing them up against their wills. "They deserve to be free! They were used as pawns by that sick freak Datamon! They were once humans like us! They deserve a second chance to live like normal people!"

Surprisingly Yolei couldn't argue with her stubborn friend, who actually brought up a convincing point. "Davis..." She watched Ultima X pick Sonja in his arms and carry her off. "He likes her."

"That's pretty obvious," Ken observed. "C'mon, Yolei, let's get this one over there."

With that, the techheads carried Jax forward along with Ultima X, who took full responsibility of looking after Sonja.

While everyone remained silent and depressed, Tike and Kara ran up to comfort Celesta X.

"Kari, we'll talk to your parents about this," X openly addressed the Ascendant. "But, listen to me. Your brother and Agumon would be very proud of you and Gatomon right now."

Upon hearing this, Celesta X had a hand over her chest and nodded. She looked to the skies and whispered their names. "Tai, Agumon..."

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds/3:29 PM**_

As Tai and Agumon finally came to, they awoke and found themselves in a room filled with translucent white light mixed with gold. Tai ran his hand across his face, averting his eyes from the light. Agumon sat up, groaning and sitting next to his partner. They realized they were no longer in their Ascendant form. Tai recognized the setting. The center of the castle was decorated with a mixture of the old Japanese architecture and Chinese dragon statues lined up against the walls. At the center of the room was a long golden column of beaming light, which was the source of the gleaming aura that shrouded the castle. However, that wasn't the only magnificent feature of the castle.

"We're back here, aren't we?" The Bearer of Courage said, looking around as he stood. "Wait, we should be dead!"

Agumon concurred, recalling the explosion Virus set off to kill them. "Yeah, we should've been goners!"

To test his theory, Tai punched himself hard in the gut and doubled over, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, we're alive all right, Tai!"

Tai writhed but fought through the pain shooting through his body. "Yeah... pretty much... figured as much..."

"_**Bearer of Courage and Agumon, you have me to thank for pulling you out of your predicament on Planet Void. That was mighty reckless of you two.**_" Came a booming and imposing voice of a god-like entity behind them.

As Tai and Agumon turned, they turned upon a beautiful and imposing god-like being. At a length of several hundred feet high, his body was scaly and lined with golden scales of obsidian armor covering the dragon's body. The being's bulky, muscular legs were lined with armor and his feet were equipped with three clawed toes. His arms were covered with obsidian armor and were at a length of several hundred feet. Protruding from his back were three curved spikes stretching from the shoulders. Golden spikes ran down his spine all the way to the tip of his thick, spiked tail. His elongated neck was covered in small scales as his head was covered with a series of obsidian spikes. His entire body was shimmering with a golden aura. Running along the length of his back were twelve orange Digicores with the first four around his neck with more running downward with two rows of four at the shoulders. His head was long and draconian with a set of four red glowing eyes and a mouth lined with large, blade-like teeth.

This was the Ultimate Sovereign, the creator of Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon, the ruler of the Central Realm, and the Guardian of the Digital Realms: Huanglongmon.

Gazing up at the golden sovereign, Tai and Agumon bowed before the master of the Instant Movement technique.

"You're looking well, Lord Huanglongmon," Agumon said.

Tai nodded, raising his head and smiling to the golden-bodied dragon. "Thanks for saving our butts back there."

"_**Well, if I hadn't saved you two, you surely would've perished. Nonetheless, you are here now and it's a good thing. Your selfless acts prevented a catastrophe that could've leveled the two worlds. By relocating Virus, you ensured your friends, family, and the worlds were safe. I can't say how much that really means to me.**_"

"You used the Instant Movement to save us," Agumon pointed out.

Huanglongmon nodded, his eyes conveyed gentleness as he gazed down to Agumon. "_**Of course. I can't leave my realm without the technique.**_"

"But, I felt bad letting one planet perish," Tai said, fully regretting his action.

"_**Not to worry. The last species of Digimon became extinct during a great plague. That world was lost long before Virus destroyed it.**_"

Both Tai and Agumon sighed with exasperated relief.

"Well, that's good and awfully convenient and really just a random selection on my part," Tai said. "So, I take it we should hear a report that Virus is down in Anubimon's Digital Underworld, right?"

When Tai addressed this, Huanglongmon answered with awkward silence and an unsettling sigh, which alarmed Tai and Agumon. The two exchanged weary looks and turned back to Huanglongmon.

"He's in the Digital Underworld ready to be sent with the other bad guys, right?" Agumon asked and almost ashamed to even inquire.

"_**He's not dead.**_"

"WHAT?"

Huanglongmon quickly answered to their dismay. "_**I've just sensed his presence now. He suddenly vanished from where he self-destructed and he's slipped back to the other side in your world.**_"

"NO, YOU CAN'T MEAN...!" Tai exclaimed, turning around as his Crest of Courage symbol lit up, invoking the merger between him and Agumon. They reformed into Omega X and turned to ready themselves for departure. "He managed to survive and he went back to my home world?"

"_**I can confirm he's not in the Digital Underworld where he would've been judged by Anubimon. I'm regret to inform but he has returned to your world. He's very much alive and has become stronger than ever.**_"

Clenching his fists, Omega X gritted his teeth. _That no good bastard...!_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:31 PM**_

As tensions eased, some of the faintest of heart were still mourning the loss of Tai and Agumon. The Ascendants and BanchoLeomon overcame their emotional distress as they focused on the Artificial twins they recovered from Virus. As Ken and Yolei set Jax on the ground, Metalla X, looking perturbed, walked right up to them and put his hand over ready to blast the unconscious Artificial.

"Wait a minute, Yamato!" Ultima X interjected as he rushed over, still carrying Sonja in his arms. "Don't do it!"

"Why not?" Metalla X chided him. "This thing needs to die and the one in your arms needs to be destroyed, too! Destroy her if you know what's good for you!"

"No, they're both humans! I'm not a murderer!" protested Ultima X. "Besides, they were both used by Datamon to fulfill his sick ambitions to complete Virus!"

Ken, Yolei, and Sam watched Ultima X reaffirming his position in defense of the siblings. He immediately earned everyone's respect for standing up to Metalla X, who just scoffed and turned his back to Ultima X.

"Fine, but they're your responsibility, Davis."

Suddenly, Jax was slowly stirring and coming to his senses, which alarmed the Digimon and the Ascendants. Mimi gasped when Jax was moving on his own.

"Guys!" Mimi pointed to the male Artificial.

"He's waking up!" Cody exclaimed as he frowned while Shakkoumon prepared to defend his partner.

The Digimon and the most of the Ascendants instinctively readied themselves as Jax opened his eyes and noticed his new surroundings. He sprang to his feet and jumped back, shooting them an irate look.

"You... you?" Jax snapped as he eyed the Ascendants and Digimon on the opposing side. "I'm alive? Then, that freak... he..."

"He's gone," WarAngemon confirmed. "Tai and Agumon sacrificed themselves to destroy him."

Taken aback, Jax couldn't believe what he heard and noticed his sister in Ultima X's arms. "Hey, you've got Sonja!"

"She's ok! Just still out of it!" Ultima X reassured him.

Before Jax could take his sister off Ultima X's hands, a powerful wind blew across everyone. Another few seconds passed and a shockwave emanated, which swept through the group in the form of a strong wind-like force. Jax was quickly alarmed as his sensors went off. He jumped back near the group. The Ascendants and BanchoLeomon probed a surging power emanating behind a thick cloud materializing in front of them. Then, they noticed electricity crackling and being produced behind the thick cloud. Everyone's hearts seemed to drop for a moment. The warriors quickly recognized this power source, and it brought great discomfort them.

"Wh-What's that?" Izzy cried out, staring out in aghast.

Metalla X gaped. "I-It couldn't be!"

"That power...!" Angemon X exclaimed.

Keke stepped back, practically scared out of her mind. "Shit... it can't be..." 

"No... it's _him!_ He's... alive!" BanchoLeomon confirmed everyone's fears.

Jax gawked as he sensed the surging power that now eclipsed his own. "...you mean Tai and Agumon's sacrifice was for nothing?"

Celesta X stood silently as she stared off toward the smoke cloud, feeling the Ki of her nemesis.

Behind the smoke screen came a golden beam of light, which seemingly flew past Celesta X and everyone behind her.

_**Veen!**_

The two victims that took a beam through their chests were... Angemon X and Tike. All eyes turned toward them. Metalla X, Mimi, WarAngemon, Celesta X, Lillymon, Keke, and Kara were the most notable ones to see Angemon X and Tike falling to the ground. Angemon X and Tike's bodies hit the ground as Mimi, Keke, WarAngemon, and Kara instinctively raced toward them. X's eyes widened when he shifted his view on the smoke screen and recognized the green-armor and pale-looking hand poking through it.

Then came a familiar arrogant voice, which inspired fear on them. "Heh, who was it I hit? Oh, I see. It was Dimitri and that little foul-mouthed punk Tike."

"_**NO! DIMITRI! FAITH! TIKE!**_" Mimi screamed at the base of her voice, kneeling over her Ascendant son's body. She saw the gaping hole where Virus hit him with a beam. "No...!"

Lillymon quickly knelt over to try to heal Angemon X's grisly chest wound. Kara cried and shook her brother.

"C'mon, Tike! Wake the hell up! Quit scaring me!"

WarAngemon tried holding back tears as he held Tike's hand. He trembled, expressing anger while turning toward the smoke screen where everyone else focused their sights on. Their worst nightmare was now realized when Virus sauntered through the smoke screen. To make matters worse, Virus was not in his imperfect form. No, he was back in his perfect and complete form, sporting an electrical aura much in the same nature like Celesta X's Ascendant level 2 form. A calm and devilish smirk adorned the fully reformed _Super_ Perfect Virus, who managed to miraculously survive certain death.

Everyone faced the reformed bio-Artificial with absolute shock and dread. Their heroes' sacrifice were not only in vain, but the desperate attempt made Virus stronger than he's ever been. No one was able to comprehend how the bio-Artificial reformed.

"B-But, how is he alive? How did he even survive?" Yolei exclaimed.

Joe gulped and stepped back, inspired with fear. "He's supposed to be dead!"

Jax furrowed his brows and eyed Virus. "You bastard!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/3:34 PM**_

"This is terrible!" Gennai shouted as he and those present in the sanctuary fell into disarray. "Virus has returned?"

Simms conveyed a look of distress. "I'm afraid I didn't see this one coming, everyone. T-This monster should've been sent to Digital Limbo by now!"

"_**And his power has been augmented greatly...**_" Azulongmon boomed as he and his colleagues were distraught with the turn of events. "_**None of us could've predicted this abomination surviving his own self-detonation.**_"

"And our friends are in trouble!" Falcomon shouted as he put his feathered hands on the visual. "Kari! Kari, you can stop him! I know you can!"

Clenching his fists, Simms dreaded the outcome of this unexpected turn of events. _If Dimitri and Tike taking death blows was bad enough... Virus' return has seemingly changed everything! Where's Tai and Agumon? Is Lord Huanglongmon preventing them from returning to Earth?_

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds/3:35 PM**_

"No, how was he able to come back from that explosion level?" Omega X demanded as he viewed a visual displaying his friends confronting the newly formed and empowered bio-Artificial. "He should be dead!"

Huanglongmon focused on the visual, quietly analyzing Virus. "_**His current power exceeds those of all your friends, except for your sister. She's the only one with the power to match this monstrosity.**_"

"I've got to go back!" The Ascendant declared and prepared to teleport.

"_**I'd advise against it or you'll really die for sure. You won't stand a chance against Virus in your current level. This is a battle your sister must win. Do you no longer have faith in her?**_"

"Of course, I do!" Omega X exclaimed as he abruptly stopped himself. "But, I... I feel like I should've destroyed him and lifted the burden off her shoulders."

The golden dragon replied, his red eyes glowed whilst watching Virus from a closer view. "_**If you truly have faith in Kari, then you can't intervene in this fight. She has the power to win. You, Tai Kamiya, must have faith in her. You've passed the role of protector to her. She has inherited your strength. She is after all, the Messenger of Light... my messenger. I know the power Kari wields. She is the one who will bring balance between the light and the darkness.**_" He stated this with full and adamant acceptance. "_**She will deem herself worthy of two legacies: that of the Amazing Grace and also that of the Ascendants. With these two powers, there is no force that could possibly stop her.**_"

Having heard Huanglongmon's proclamation, Omega X took everything his said about his sister to heart. He painstakingly watched the visual and glared over to where Celesta X stood at the forefront with their friends behind her.

"_**She could become a great leader like you, Tai.**_"

"Kari..." Omega X muttered, watching the visual with anticipation. "Stay strong. You have the power to destroy him for good."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:37 PM**_

**(Cue DBZ Theme - **_**Perfect Cell Remix**_**)**

"Heh, you all seem surprised to see me," Virus chortled, delighting in seeing the expressions of fear and dismay, which he wanted to begin with. "Can't say I blame you. I, too, was equally surprised myself. I suppose lady luck swiftly came and granted me another chance to fulfill my destiny, as awfully cliched as that sounds."

"Answer us!" X angrily demanded. "How did you survive?"

He smiled calmly and tapped the right side of his head. "There's a small cluster of cells incorporated into my body. These special cells have a life of their own and make up the core in my body. I can move them around internally at will, which explains why I was able to survive Taichi's Terra Beam that took off my upper half. My core shifted down to my waist at the last second. But, not to bore you with those details." He lowered his hand from his head and continued where he left off. "If that cluster isn't destroyed, my body can continue regenerating, even if only microscopic portions of me remain. When I self-destructed, my core survived and floated in the space where I destroyed a Digital World."

xxxxx

_Flashback/A few moments ago_

_Following the planetary explosion, amidst the debris, the bio-Artificial's remains, including, the nucleus, floated around and pulsated like a heart beating. The nucleus was the last piece of Virus and very much alive. In no time, the nucleus began to grow into a chunk of green mass before sprouting out short stubby limbs and a head with a pasty white face. Then, the limbs grew out into arms and legs. Long black wings protruded whilst a humanoid body shaped itself out of the growing green blob-like mass. Virus' body took on full body shape as the bio-Artificial let out a deep gasp. Breathing hard, Virus found himself floating in the middle of space in between floating planetary debris. _

"I had no account that I'd survive the explosion. I was a lucky bastard."

_Opening and closing his fists, Virus was astounded to see himself back in his perfect form. He quickly flexed his arms and his whole body. He adjusted his newly regenerated body by testing his reflexes, throwing a flurry of quick punches and kicks. Grinning with evil delight, Virus invoked his new powers and forged a golden aura with electricity crackling around his aura. _

"To make my revival better, I became complete again without Jax and Sonja incorporated into my being! On top of that, I've powered up to Hikari's level. With her cells already incorporated into me, I gained the powers of Amazing Grace. Since I'm inherently evil, I'm not even slightly corrupted by this power. I also could attribute this substantial boost thanks to the Ascendant biology within me. After a brush with death, I became much stronger than before!"

_After relishing in his revival, Virus realized he had gained something in value and put two fingers on his forehead._

"I've even learned to teleport using Instant Movement just like Taichi."

_**Shoom.**_

_With that, in no time, Virus teleported with Omega X's Instant Movement back to the War Games venue._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:38 PM**_

"As you can see, I've returned more perfect and ten times stronger than I've could've ever imagined! Taichi never defeated me at all. His demise only planted the seeds to my inevitable rebirth!" Virus smirked evilly as he noted the terrified looks on all of his adversaries. He pivoted his view and saw Celesta X kneeling by WarAngemon to check on their son Tike.

**(End theme)**

"I'm not sure he's going to make it..." WarAngemon muttered as Kara cried over her brother's body.

Keke and Mimi were crying over Angemon X, who was in no better condition than Tike was at the moment. Despite her efforts, Lillymon couldn't healed the horrible chest wound on the future warrior.

Celesta X stood while wiping tears from her eyes. She quickly shifted her eyes to Virus and shot him a scornful look.

"Kari," WarAngemon whispered as he and the others watched Celesta X walk forward to meet her nemesis.

"Kill that bastard, mom," Kara said with anger in her tone.

Sora watched Celesta X standing her ground whilst glaring down Virus. "First Tai and now Kara." She furrowed her brows and nodded. "Get him, Kari. Don't let him get away with what he's done!"

X and the Ascendants watched Celesta X power up back into Ascendant level 2 form.

"HAH!" Celesta X cried out, invoking her full powered Amazing Grace.

"Go for it, Kari!" X encouraged the Bearer of Light.

"Kari..." Metalla X muttered as he looked between his fallen son tended by Keke and Mimi... and then he turned back to Celesta X.

Sporting her white and electrically-charged aura, Celesta X was back in top form and became unnerved losing two loved ones.

"All right, asshole! Taking my brother was enough, but taking Tike and Dimitri... you went too far!" Celesta X angrily shouted toward the bio-Artificial. "For what you've done, I'll make sure nothing's left of you!" Then, in a shift in mood, a smile smeared over her face, prompting Virus to question her. "Heh."

"Hmm? What's so funny, Hikari? Have you gone insane? You vowed to ensure I stay dead."

Celesta X nodded. "You're not slow like I thought. My brother and Agumon died because of my arrogance. Now, Tike, Dimitri, and Faith have met their fates because of you... I'm just glad you're here so I can avenge them. I should've killed you earlier, but now I can make up for it."

The bio-Artificial scoffed at the Ascendant's proclamation. "Is that right? It didn't work out for you before. What makes you think the situation will be any different now?"

**(Cue Godzilla against Mechagodzilla OST - **_**Intense Fighting II**_**)**

"How about I show you?" Celesta X shouted as she instinctively lunged forward to meet Virus. As she phased out, she reappeared in front of Virus and caught him with a kick, to which Virus countered with his right arm. Then, she quickly went into the offensive and surprised Virus with a barrage of kicks and punches.

Virus kept on the defense whilst countering and following her picture perfect blows. He flew back and kept a short distance from Celesta X, but she quickly caught up and landed a kick to his face. Virus crossed his arms to block Celesta X, but the impact of her kick sent him skidding back several feet. The bio-Artificial noticed his left arm twitching right where Celesta X kicked him.

_She still can damage me if she gets another good hit in!_ Virus was astounded as Celesta flew right at him. He quickly took to the air and lured Celesta X after him. Lifting his finger, he charged up a powerful beam and fired at her direction. "_**Full Powered Death Beam!**_"

As the beam hurtled at her, Celesta X batted the beam aside and watched Virus pushing his hands forward and producing a larger beam.

"_**Giga Crusher!**_"

Celesta X rebounded and cupped her hands together. "_**Holy Terra Beam!**_" She quickly fired a white beam that completely negated Virus' copied Imperialdramon attack. "Still using other's attacks? Come up with your own skills, chimera!"

"Quite a mouth on you, Hikari. Being an Ascendant sure has made you more full of yourself!" Virus cackled as he teleported and reappeared behind Celesta X.

Celesta X gasped as she whirled around to see Virus behind her. _Instant Movement!_

As Virus attempted to strike her with a punch, Celesta X countered by bringing up her right knee. Celesta X shot up and hit Virus with a palm strike. She then followed it up with a series of kicks that forced him to go on the defensive. He was still an open book to her and perceived through all of his attacks. Celesta X saw an opening and landed a kick that sent him sailing back to the ground. Virus landed on his feet and watched Celesta X landing in front of her friends. Virus clenched his fists and narrowed his gaze forward, waiting for Celesta X to initiate her next attack.

"All right, Kari!" Yolei cheered along with Cody.

Kara frowned and nodded. "He's got shit on you, mom!"

BanchoLeomon meticulously analyzed both combatants attack patterns. _If Kari wasn't motivated on avenging Tai, Agumon, Tike, Dimitri, and Faith, that would've been a far equal fight. They're both on par with each other now, but Kari still holds one distinct advantage over him... the Amazing Grace power. _

However, Virus didn't seem at all damaged and stood his ground. He watched Celesta X posturing into a fighting stance.

Metalla X glanced over his shoulder over to where Angemon X was laying and coughing up blood. Joe rushed to cover his wound and clean the blood off with a white cloth. Both Keke and Mimi were crying over the young man. Then, he shifted over to Tike where Kara, David, WarAngemon, and Sam were tending to the boy.

"Dimitri, Tike..." Metalla X muttered whilst deepening his growls.

"DIMITRI! PLEASE, DON'T DIE!" Mimi pleaded as she grabbed Angemon X's hand.

Keke cried and wiped the blood from Angemon X's chest. "C'MON, BROTHER! DON'T LEAVE US! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU OR TIKE!"

"TIKE!" Kara and David screamed, crying over their loved one.

When seeing Angemon X and Tike in their conditions, Metalla X gritted his teeth and balled up his fists. He trembled as rage boiled up inside of him. Then, he couldn't take it anymore and let it all out in one loud roar, which quickly everyone's attention, including Celesta X and Virus.

"_**AHHHH!**_" Metalla X bellowed as pain and anger intertwined in one explosive outburst of emotion. He surprised everyone and jetted forward. He glided right past Celesta X and X whilst flying ahead to meet Virus head-on. "_**YAAAAHH! DIE, VIRUS!**_" He launched a golden beam toward the bio-Artificial, who quickly bent over and took the blast head-on, which exploded right in front of him. Metalla X didn't stop there as he unloaded with a volley of energy blasts that relentlessly pulverized the bio-Artificial right where he was standing. "_**DYAH! DYAH! DYAH! DYAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!**_" He didn't stop and continued to unload, blasting everything near and around the vicinity where Virus stood, ensuring the bio-Artificial was vaporized to the point of no return.

"DAMN! YAMATO'S GOING ALL OUT!" Ultima X exclaimed as he fell back with Sonja in his arms.

X shouted toward Metalla X. "STAY ON HIM, YAMATO! DON'T LET UP!"

Mimi, Keke, Kara, WarAngemon, David, and Sam watched Metalla X going flipping crazy when blasting at Virus, leaving no room for him to recover.

"C'mon, Yamato! Kill him!" Kara shouted. "Kill that bastard for what he did to Tike!"

"DAD!" Keke cried out.

"I've _never_ seen this side of him," Mimi gasped in shock, watching Metalla X throwing a barrage of blasts toward the villain. _He's really going out of his way to avenge Dimitri and Tike!_

"Yamato," BanchoLeomon growled when watching the Ascendant relentlessly blast Virus. "Stay on him!"

_No doubt he's also getting Virus back for killing Tai and Agumon! _Baffled with this latest course of action,Sora mused while she and Garudamon watched Metalla X taking action against the revived Virus. "Yamato! You really can do it!"

"STAY ON HIM! DON'T LET UP!" shouted Yolei

Ken and Cody were speechless as Jax, too, was shocked when seeing Metalla X taking his direct course of action to take Virus out. Everyone watched Metalla X continuously throw more energy blasts as he stopped to take a few deep breaths before yelling and unleashing another wave of discharged blasts toward Virus. After each successive Ki blast, the entire vicinity shuddered from the single point where Metalla X was aiming his attacks toward. A huge billowing smoke encompassed the area where Virus stood. Celesta X, X, and everyone watched quietly. Nobody moved an inch from their spot while Metalla X didn't stop from unleashing his wrath on the villain.

"I, YAMATO, WILL WIPE OUT AND ENSURE YOU DON'T REVIVE EVER AGAIN! YOU BASTARD!" The proud Ascendant shouted and shot another barrage of blasts.

With the tension rising, Bill quickly took this hand to commentate.

"LOOK AT HIM GO! HE'S REALLY LETTING VIRUS HAVE IT!" Bill immediately stopped, realizing his mike no longer functioned. He threw it down and growled. "Ugh, no!"

Mummymon and Arukenimon watched in disbelief as they, too, were witnesses to Metalla X enraged outburst. They had no words to describe what they were seeing like everyone else.

Ultima X pleaded out to Metalla X. "Yamato! I think he's finished!"

"There's no way he's recovering from this!" Sam exclaimed.

"We've got to stop him before he blows up this whole area and take us with Virus!" Sora cried out.

"No, he's focusing on directing his attacks toward on point!" X quickly addressed everyone near him. "We'll be fine as one you don't go out there and get caught in the crossfire!"

"Yikes! I've never seen this side of Yamato!" Joe was flabbergasted.

"C'MON, YAMATO!" Kara, Mimi, and Keke encouraged him to go all out.

"_**AAAHHH!**_" Metalla X bellowed as he fired bigger charged blasts that it the area Virus stood and finally ceased his focused assault. He took a few deep and heavy breaths as the billowing cloud in front of him spread out over the spacious area.

Celesta X watched and looked up, catching something flying through the smoke cloud. She and everyone else gasped in horror when Virus shot through the smoke cloud. Metalla X had a look of surprise that etched on his face and amused Virus.

**(End theme)**

"Ha! What was it you said you were going to do, Yamato?" Virus laughed as he reached Metalla X and backhanded him hard, sending him to the ground almost unconscious and a broken heap.

"NO!" Celesta X cried out, turning to where Metalla X was laying.

"YAMATO!" Keke, Mimi, and Kara screamed in unison.

WarAngemon paled at the sight of his brother taken out in one hit. "BROTHER!"

Mummymon and his camp cowered whilst hitting the ground. They just couldn't take it anymore and resigned their fates to Virus.

"...I think I'd like to die right now..." Bill whined.

Mummymon whimpered, covering his face. "...when will this nightmare stop?"

The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants were all in a state of shock, witnessing Metalla X's immediate downfall after a single hit from Virus. The last image they wanted to see is Virus revived and leaving another one of their friends possibly dead or near death's doors. Virus veered his view toward Metalla X and grinned over his current condition.

"Die, Yamato!" Virus declared as he charged up a beam in his finger and fired.

Taking charge against her nemesis, Celesta X rocketed across and matched the speed of his beam attack. She surprised everyone by throwing herself over Metalla X's body and taking the blast, which ignited an explosion and left an impression over everyone. All witnesses present watched the smoke cloud clear to reveal Celesta X atop of Metalla X. Virus noticed the two Ascendants on the ground in a heap. Celesta X's right arm was noticeably injured with blood seeping from an open wound.

Having seen enough, the Digimon and the Ascendant quickly took charge toward Virus. The bio-Artificial quickly cut them off and threw a blast that cut a path in their direction. They stopped as Virus sight his sights on them. Any one who made the wrong move would be taken out in one shot. Virus was more than capable of wiping put everyone in a single shot, excluding Celesta X, who was his only equal. Mummymon and his group slipped behind a rock whilst barely poking their heads out to watch the events unfold.

Alternating his view, Virus watched Celesta X barely beginning to stir. He blinked and watched Celesta X slowly getting off Metalla X.

"KARI!" WarAngemon and Ultima X cried out.

Sora gasped when she noticed the Ascendant's arm. "Oh no!"

X also took careful notice of Celesta X's arm. "Her arm!"

"Mom! Ugh, no...!" Kara said, fearing the worst when looking over Celesta X's arm, which hung limp by her side.

Writhing with pain, Celesta X gritted her teeth and let her injured right arm hang. Blood spilled out from her arm wound and splattered on the ground. She tried focusing on Virus whilst not letting the excruciating pain overwhelm her concentration. The attack not only injured her arm, but cut off most of the power she would've been able to wield.

Virus chortled as he saw Celesta X standing lifting one arm. "Oh, well this is quite the bonus for me."

"This... is... bad..." Izzy stuttered as he stumbled back into MegaKabuterimon.

Yolei sank to her knees, grabbing her head. "No... it's all over... if Kari's injured... she... she won't stand a chance...!"

BanchoLeomon bellowed toward the female Ascendant. "KARI!"

Ultima X growled as he angrily chided Metalla X. "Yamato, you stupid idiot! The Digicores would've brought Dimitri and Tike back!"

As Celesta X steadied herself, she watched Virus descend from the air and directly face her down.

"That's enough dawdling around," Virus declared. "I've allowed this fight to drag out to long."

_No, this is not what I hoped... Virus' power is greater than before. I don't... think... I can beat him now with one arm._ Celesta X closed her eyes and fell into despair.

X quickly turned toward the others. "Do we have anymore Digi-Vitamins?"

Keke replied and shook her head with regret. "No, we used them all."

Jax was in an awkward position standing amongst those he considered his enemies. However, he realized they shared a common enemy. He looked across toward Virus and Celesta X while clenching his fists.

_There's got to be something I can do._ Jax mused as his eyes fell on Sonja, who was in Ultima X's protection. "Sis..."

"First BlackWarGreymon, then Tai & Agumon, then Dimitri & Faith, then Tike, and now Matt... and quite possibly Kari," Mimi shuddered as she and everyone were just about to resign their fates. "This is terrible..."

"We can't give up! We'll pull through this!" Kara exclaimed as she stood up and tried to lift everyone's spirits.

David nodded. "You're right! It's not over!"

"C'mon, Kari," X muttered as he veered over to Virus and Celesta X's general direction.

**(Cue DBZ theme - **_**Perfect Cell Remix**_**)**

While Celesta X readily stood her ground, Virus postured into a familiar stance and cupped his hands together. He pulled his hands to the side and chortled evilly, immediately alarming Celesta X where she stood.

"None of you, Digimon, Digi-Destined, and Ascendant, will walk away alive!" Virus boasted as his golden aura expanded and crackled with blue electricity. He quickly summoned up an influx of power and focused his energies into his hands, readying a small black ball of Ki.

Celesta X spaced out as she stood between life and death with two worlds, and more, hanging into balance. With her brother and Agumon gone, and her friends unable to make a difference, the Messenger of Light was left in a situation where she'd need a miracle to pull her out of his terrible predicament. Back stronger than ever coupled with a greater ego, the bio-Artificial was ready to claim his position as the single most powerful entity across the physical universe and the Digiverse. On top of augmented power after his botched self-destruction, Virus returned mentally unstable and deranged, exhibiting facial ticks after each brief interval. This could be easily attributed to his rage after being humiliated by Celesta X.

Virus was ready, more and ever, to erase that humiliation from his mind and wipe Celesta X out for good. Black energy swirled inside his hands and slowly grew in conjunction with the golden aura flaring like wildfire and unstable electricity crackling around him.

"Hikari, you'll be joining your brother soon... _**ALONG WITH EVERYONE ACROSS TWO WORLDS AND MORE!**_"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Combine DigiPowers! The Final Terra Beam!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yes, we've made it this far! 95 chapters in and this is already the longest running single and chaptered story I've ever written! Plenty of more chapters to go for the rest of the series, but this season of Kai has three chapters left! After this, the series goes on another extended break.

Yes, Tai and Agumon aren't dead, guys. Their friends seem to think so, but they're in for a surprise. ;)

Huanglongmon also makes his official on-screen debut! He's also the one who taught Tai and Agumon the Instant Movement. What do you guys think?

Yeah, next chapter, Celesta X/Kari takes her stand as a top player and a leader when she engages Virus in the epic beam struggle. Be there for the explosive conclusion of the War Games!

Send a review and see you soon!


	96. Combine DigiPowers! Final Terra Beam!

**A/N: **The final clash between the Bearer of Light and the Perfect Weapon heats up!

Place your bets. This determines the fate of two worlds, and many more!

Enjoy the epicness.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Planet/Mysterious Palace**_

In the confines of a beautiful white palace resembling the Taj Mahal, a seated figure sat on a large comfy chair with a trusted aide by his side.

**(Cue **_**Supreme Kai Theme**_**)**

From a close-up shot of the seated figure, he was a being of unimaginable power that surpassed the Sovereigns, including Huanglongmon. The seated deity resembled a short man with a light blue complexion, white spiky white akin to a mohawk that covered his left eye, and wore pointed ears. Hanging from these ears were yellow-balled earrings. He wore a dark blue outfit with puffy sleeves and a red belt fashioned around his waist, and red boots to top it off. The being's eyes were large with smaller silt-like sockets that veered toward two other figures appearing before him. His aide, a larger copper-skinned and long white-haired man, wore watching attire but it was red with an orange belt.

"Sir, they're here at your behest," the larger red man addressed his seated lord.

The elf-eared deity stood from his seat and acknowledged the duo. "My son and Buddhamon."

"Father," replied the figure kneeling on the right side. He resembled a young man with matching blue skin and white spiky hair with a small ponytail. His outfit was a uniform green unlike his father's with a red rope-like belt fastened around his waist. He had a bead necklace, green baggy pants, and red boots. "We've come to report that the power of the Ascendants, specifically the Bearers of Courage and Light, have grown extraordinarily in a short amount of time."

The second figure sitting beside his colleague. He looked like a giant panda. His attire was a karate purple gi with ripped sleeves, a black belt, a red headband tied around his forehead, and red wristbands. "Lord Shinmon, Lord Kibitomon, they've been caught in a recent battle against the bio-weapon named Virus, whose power has become impressive in its own regard, but should he be allowed to defeat the Chosen of Earth... he will undoubtedly destroy the four Digital Realms."

Kibitomon addressed the two. "Prince Shintomon, Buddhamon, we understand the dilemma. Lord Shinmon has been observing the battle on Earth."

"For mortal beings, the Ascendants are indeed beings of incomparable power," Shinmon promptly stated. "The Chosen wielding the powers of Courage and Light are ones I've been watching closely."

"The Bearer of Light now faces the bio-weapon as we speak," Kibitomon added. "Should she win, she will have saved Earth and the four Digital Realms."

"Yes, but it's the Bearer of Courage I wish to assess first," Shinmon said. "I know he's with Huanglongmon."

"Father, if I may ask, what do you plan to do with the one named Taichi Kamiya?" Shintomon inquired, looking at his father curiously.

Shinmon smiled vaguely. "What else? I want to see if his power is on the level of the one named Max Kamiya."

"You mean the masked individual currently taking Simms' post?" Buddhamon asked.

Shinmon nodded. "His identity now is X. He did his job well teaching Tai and Agumon. Now, Tai, otherwise known as Omega X, has approached a level beyond the Sovereigns."

"Sir, but the War Games..."

"Yes, Kibitomon, I know," Shinmon calmly reassured him. "Simms and X did what was necessary to bring out Hikari's hidden power. BlackWarGreymon played his role well... and he will be rewarded soon." He vaguely continued on as his eyes fell on the orb displaying Virus and Celesta X's final stand-off. "X passed his teachings over to Taichi and now Taichi passed his knowledge over to Hikari. If Taichi is as great as X claims, then Hikari must win. I have good faith Taichi's sister will triumph." He said with the deepest confidence.

"Father..." Shintomon whispered as he stood. "If you say so."

Buddhamon concurred. "Indeed, Lord Shinmon, likewise."

Shinmon sat down in his seated throne and viewed the War Games event. His eyes analyzed Celesta X, who was favoring an injured arm, facing against Virus, who was readily forming his final attack.

"Sister of Taichi Kamiya, shows us all why you're every bit as strong as your brother. Show us your full Amazing Grace, Messenger of Light."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 96: Combine DigiPowers! The Final Terra Beam!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:45 PM**_

With the fate of worlds at stake, the earth between Celesta X and Virus was shuddering. A massive influx of power exuded from the bio-Artificial, who had both hands cupped right in front of him and laughing. The power he was gathering would be enough to destroy two worlds. Celesta X, favoring her injured arm, gazed on in horror at the face of death preparing to obliterate her and her friends out of existence.

As his golden aura produced energy that cleared the area, Virus laughed, grinning evilly from ear to ear. "It was nice knowing you, Hikari! The end is coming for you, your friends, and all the worlds you've worked hard to protect! It will be the death of you all!"

Sensing his surging power spilling out, Celesta X cringed and felt darkness emanating from him. _Tai, Agumon, I'm sorry. I couldn't defeat Virus... and because of me... I failed everyone. I'm sorry for letting you all down. _She turned away and sighed, resigning to her fate. "And because of me, I let you two die."

Metalla X stirred, quickly awakening from his unconscious state. He raised his head and stared to Celesta X, who alone stood against Virus.

_K-Kari...? You're out there alone..._ Metalla X mused in thought, recognizing how much of a liability he has become since Virus' revival. "I'm of no use to anyone now... how pathetic... I've become." _Dimitri... I I couldn't avenge you for Matt, TK, Mimi, the twins, and Keke. I've let them down. _"Kari... I'm sorry... I really am... for all I've done..."

Overhearing Metalla X's apologetic plea, Celesta X was flabbergasted for a moment. _S-Sorry? Am I hearing this right? From Yamato of all people? Did Matt have any say in this? _Shaking her head, the female Ascendant sank her head and sighed sadly. "No, that's just it, Yamato. You know there's no hope for all us anymore."

Strong wind levels escalated as the Digi-Destined were forced to hide behind their Digimon. The Ascendants and BanchoLeomon stood their ground, shielding themselves from the coming debris hitting them. Keke stood holding Angemon X's body whilst David carried Tike on his back. Nearly everyone were about to get knocked off their feet as a surge of power hit them. They watched Celesta X standing against Virus in solitude.

"Augh! Look at the conditions here!" Joe exclaimed.

Izzy noted. "Everything's becoming unstable the closer we are!"

With Sonja in his arms, Ultima X sensed an overwhelming dread coming from the rapidly changing landscape. "It's all going to give it out sooner than later! But..." He turned toward Celesta X. "I don't want to leave Kari behind to deal with that freak!"

BanchoLeomon bellowed angrily. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" He clenched his fists and growled, hating to admit his current place in the battle. "I despise how powerless we are now!"

"We can't give up!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

Sora cried out from out of Garudamon's hands. "Then, how are we supposed to stop Virus now?"

"Kari's all we have now!" Sam exclaimed.

X growled behind his mask as he realized there might be a solution. _Maybe... just maybe... Tai and Agumon aren't..._

The strong winds picked up as Mummymon and his crew were sent sailing into a rock. Mummymon was crushing behind Arukenimon and the two Gazimons. Bill jumped off the rock and landed on his feet, grabbing a hole of his mike.

"It's... a trick..." Mummymon groaned as he, Arukenimon, and Ted slid off the rock.

"Ladies and gents, I don't know how I can describe this, but this force is incredible! Virus is generating a power that's changing the environment and causing the skies to darken! I know my voice has been silenced, but I intend to continue until I die!"

Suddenly, X just had a idea. _That's it! If there's anybody who I know that could've saved those two from a disaster like before... it'd be Huanglongmon! Being the master who perfected the Instant Movement technique, he would've saved those two from Virus' explosion! Now if I can just get a link to Simms, he'll probably tell me if my assumption is right!_

Meanwhile, Virus' hands began forging a black ball of energy, which caught Celesta X's attention from her position. Celesta X's face conveyed acceptance of her coming fate.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/3:47 PM**_

Suddenly, everyone within the sanctuary felt terrible vibes emanating from Earth's realm. The four Beasts sensed Virus' dark power surging at high levels, which would have enough power to eradicate two worlds. Gennai, Simms, Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon stood together, watching Virus and Celesta X's epic stand-off on the visual.

"Look! Virus is looking to open a hole between worlds!" Gennai exclaimed. "BelialMyotismon attempted this before!"

"Except Virus is not even using his full power," Simms stated. "With the energy he's gathered, he can produce a force that'll wipe out two worlds."

Falcomon shuddered as he sensed Virus' growing dark power. "His power... it's frightening... I can barely contain myself."

Dianamon replied as she put an arm around Falcomon, comforting the Rookie. "It'll be ok. Don't give up on the Messenger of Light."

"Kari..." Falcomon muttered as his eyes watched the visual showing Celesta X. "You're our last hope."

"_**Unfortunately, even with our powers united, we cannot hope to repel the force Virus is preparing to utilize,**_" Azulongmon replied.

"_**Our strengths individually won't make a difference,**_" Zhuqiaomon nodded, having difficulty conceding to the notion of another being's powers exceeding his own.

Baihumon added. "_**The most we can do is forge a barrier to protect our realms and hold off his dark energy, but overtime even we'll collapse.**_"

Ebonwumon snorted with a Scottish accent. "_**But, we sure aren't gonna let a bio-weapon best us deities! He wants a war with us! We'll be happy to kick his tail!**_"

Just then, Simms received a mental link with X and closed his mind from the others.

_Simms, can you hear me?_

_I do, sir. You wish to know if Tai and Agumon are alive?_

_Yeah, and my suspicions are that Huanglongmon saved them at the last minute._

_Good guess. Shall I link you to Tai and Lord Huanglongmon?_

_Do so, Simms! We don't have much time! Celesta X's confidence level is dropping and she needs more encouragement from Tai._

Simms nodded. _Yes, but couldn't you do it?_

_It'd be best if Tai did._

_Very well, X. I've forged a link between us and will be sending a distress to Huanglongmon and Tai._

The masked man responded in kind mentally. _Thanks, Simms... Tai... Huanglongmon, can you two hear me?_

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

_Lord Huanglongmon! Tai! Agumon! Can you hear me?_

Upon receiving X's mental link, Huanglongmon and Omega X raised their heads when hearing the masked watcher's voice. Of course, it didn't take Tai long to realize who it was addressing them.

"X?" Omega X blinked as he called back to the masked watcher.

Huanglongmon quickly addressed to the watcher. "_**Ah, so it is you, masked watcher. X, I know all about the crisis back on Earth. I can assure you Tai and Agumon are here with me. They're alive and can hear you well.**_"

_Yes, I figured that. I heard Tai calling out to me. We're in trouble down here. Very quickly, Tai. Listen._

The Ascendant answered as he flew up to the ceiling of the holy sanctuary. "What's up, X?"

_Kari's about to lose her will to fight. She needs encouragement. The make matters worse, her arm has been broken, but what's really hurting her is her broken will. What she needs is you lifting her spirits. We need to hurry because she's about to get blown away by Virus!_

"Ok, then that means," Omega X turned toward Huanglongmon and hovered next to the golden gargantuan. He firmly placed a hand over Huanglongmon's forehead. "If you don't mind, Lord Huanglongmon. You can link me to my sister."

The golden Sovereign responded in kind. "_**Of course, anything for the sake of our worlds. You're ready to go, Bearer of Courage.**_" He officially gave the 'go' for Omega X to mentally connect his mind to Celesta X. "_**There. Go for it.**_"

_Kari! Can you hear me? Kari! It's me, Tai! _

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:50 PM**_

Subsequently, in such little time, a massive dome of golden light materialized across the battlefield, exactly where Virus and Celesta X had their momentary stand-off. Virus continued amassing dark energy into his cupped hands whilst darkness leaked from his body and caused the skies to darken. With the energy gathered, he had an ample amount to destroy the entire planet and blast through the dimension barriers between the two worlds.

Celesta X glared down the bio-Artificial while visibly still favoring her injured arm. She shuddered violently as she sensed the negative energy emanating from the darkness. She noticed the dark energy leaking from his aura.

Everyone watching dreaded the darkness spreading amidst their location.

"Damn it all!" Ultima X exclaimed, still carrying Sonja in his arms. "There's nothing left for us to do?"

If losing Tai, Agumon, Angemon X, and Tike was bad enough, now the fate of billions across both worlds was heavily at stake.

Mimi, Keke, Kara, and David protected Tike and Angemon X's bodies as strong winds hit them with full force.

Virus cackled evilly and gloated, charging up more dark power to his finishing attack. "Hahaha! With this amount of energy, I have enough to wipe out not just two worlds, but the entire solar system!" He clenched his teeth and concentrated, utilizing scare tactics to throw Celesta X completely off. He noticed the dejected look on the Ascendant's face and smirked. "Nothing to say, Hikari?"

Celesta X's face contorted with disdain for the bio-Artificial. "..."

Mummymon and his crew were preparing to flee from the vicinity. The violent tremors coming from Virus' power was enough to make them consider the option to run for their lives. Ted tried his hardest to pull Bill away, but the adamant reporter refused to budge.

"Virus is emitting a strange glow of light! And now the entire Earth is shaking violently!" Bill shouted into his mike while he struggled from Ted's grasp. "What's it trying to do?"

"I don't know, but we've got to get outta here!" Ted cried out, pleading for his partner.

"Don't worry! It's just a trick! Just a big trick!" Mummymon tried to assure his colleagues.

"Are you STILL going on with that nonsense?" Arukenimon quickly berated the bandaged fool and pulled him away. "C'mon, we've got to get out of here, you idiot!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo**_

Naturally, Tokyo was the first to feel the shockwaves and earthquakes emanating from Virus' power. Buildings were beginning to rattle. People were fleeing in panic to get to safety. Massive evacuations were immediately issued in localized areas full of people. However, it may have appeared to be a little too late as those trying to flee were caught in traffic. Everyone noticed the skies beginning to darken, sending an unsettling vibe that terrified the masses.

xxxxx

_**New York**_

Though nowhere as bad as Tokyo, New York felt some shockwaves and the skies darkening unnaturally.

The New York Digi-Destined watched as the masses began fleeing for their lives.

xxxxx

_**Hong Kong**_

It was the same deal with the Poi Brothers, witnessing a flood of people trying to flee town. Mass hysteria sending the citizens up the wall.

xxxxx

_**Paris, France**_

Catherine and Floramon witnessed the darkened skies and a forthcoming calamity, the likes of which they're not accustomed to and prepared for.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island**_

Even on the other side in the Digital World, the evil power of Virus could be felt by File Island's inhabitants. Soon enough, the bio-Artificial's power was felt throughout the Digital World.

Centaurumon, Andromon, Elecmon, Unimon, and many others raised their heads, recognizing the imminent danger that came from Earth.

"They've gotta pull through," Elecmon said. "They just have to!"

"And they will if we maintain our faith in them especially the Eighth Child," Centaurumon stated. "Her light must overcome this monster's darkness."

"C'mon, Chosen, we won't lose faith in you!" Unimon called out as many others behind him rallied and shouted in unison.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:52 PM**_

Still piercing a glare through Virus, Celesta X continued holding her ground and didn't budge an inch.

In response, Virus goaded her to attack him. "C'mon, Hikari! Make your last stand! The fate of many worlds rest on _your _shoulders!"

The Bearer of Light resigned her coming fate. "Just get it over with... it's pointless for me to resist now. I made the biggest mistake not finishing you off the first chance I had."

"Heheh, well, talk about a boring ending! Well, I can't really complain!" Virus smirked. "Get ready to meet the end to everything!" As he amassed more energy into his hands, dark energy quickly filled the entire vicinity and prepared to open a hole behind the bio-Artificial. Slowly but surely he was opening a hole into the Digital World.

_Kari... Kari! Can you hear me?_

Just then, Celesta X heard a familiar voice call out in her mind. At first, she thought she was imagining things, but she was able to discern the voice and recognized it. She gasped and surveyed her surroundings for the source.

_Kari! I thought you were a Kamiya! You know better than quitting!_

"T-Tai? Agumon? You're alive?" Celesta X naturally looked around. "Where are you two?"

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

Omega X still had his hand over Huanglongmon's forehead whilst projecting his thoughts through his sister.

"I'm in the Central Digirealm with Huanglongmon? Remember I told you about training with him during those three and a half years while my clone self took my place back home?"

Huanglongmon chuckled. "_**These two really picked up on the Instant Movement really quickly. You have an impressive brother, Messenger of Light.**_"

"Lord Huanglongmon is helping me talk to you right now. Simms and X just learned I'm still alive. Now, listen! Fire off a Terra Beam just like Virus can! You can do it, Kari! I believe in you and you must believe in yourself!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:53 PM**_

"...You're still alive?" Celesta X gaped in aghast with the startling revelation. "You had us all worried, but how did you survive?"

_There's not time for me to full explain, Kari! I mean it, look deep inside yourself and draw out the Amazing Grace power in you. _

"Easy for you to say, Tai! I can only use one arm... and my power's been cut down in half!"

When the Ascendants picked up on Celesta X talking to herself, they questioned whom she was communicating with openly.

Kara noticed this. "Mom...?"

"Who is she talking to?" Ultima X wondered, noticing Celesta X looking around and talking to 'someone'.

WarAngemon turned to X, who was intently looking toward Celesta X as if he knew who Celesta X was communicating with right now.

Virus chortled, noticing Celesta X speaking to the open space around her. "How cute. Talking to yourself out of fear, eh?"

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

"Kari, you can do it! Believe in yourself!" Omega X once again encouraged his younger sister. "Show me the power we learned together!"

_Ok, Tai... I'll try it..._

"Don't let BW's sacrifice be for nothing! Avenge all those this monster has killed! Let's change our future form what Dimitri had to endure!"

_But, Tai... I'm sorry... it's because I let the new Ascendant power go to my head that I nearly caused you and Agumon to die._

"Don't worry about it, Kari! I'm coming right back once you've destroyed Virus! Now... LET HIM HAVE IT!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:54 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**Determination**_**)**

Quickly regaining her resolve to fight, Celesta X reaffirmed. "I WILL, TAI!" With that, her white aura flared around her as the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon sensed the quick surge of power shooting out of Celesta X. Taking a stance, she pulled back her good arm and focused whilst gathering a ball of white light in her hand. "_**HO...**_" She took on a familiar stance mirroring her brother's and focused. "_**...LY!**_" Virus also noticed the burning resolve to fight returning in Celesta X's eyes. "_**TERRA!**_"

"Feh, that's more like it, Hikari," Virus wore a devilish grin and chortled.

Everyone present quickly stepped away as the two energies were preparing to clash.

"C'mon, Kari!" WarAngemon cried out.

"KARI!" Yolei, Cody, and Ken exclaimed in unison.

Ultima X gritted his teeth and nodded."You can do it, Kari!"

"Mom! Let that bastard have it!" Kara shouted.

Keke narrowed her eyes. "This is it!"

Sora shouted. "KARI!"

"No, it's no good!" BanchoLeomon bellowed as he assessed their individual powers. "Kari's Ki is still far too weak!"

"GO FOR IT, KARI!" X shouted and encouraged the Bearer of Light. "THIS ONE IS YOURS TO WIN!"

"_**SOLAR TERRA BEAM!**_" Virus laughed aloud as he pushed his hands forward and expelled a massive beam of black light. "_**NOW DIE, HIKARI!**_"

"_**HOLY TERRA BEAM!**_" Celesta X quickly responded with full force and released a massive white beam, which hurtled toward Virus' black beam. Behind Celesta X was an image of Omega X with his hands cupped forward and 'unleashing' his Terra Beam to augment his sister's ultimate attack. Celesta X's determined look mirrored her brother's as she focused on sending her attack with full force against Virus.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**Final Battle**_**)**

As Virus and Celesta X launched their earth-shattering beams, they impacted simultaneously with perfect timing. The beams locked up into an epic struggle as Virus and Celesta, firing hers one-handed, focused and delved into their inner powers. The Crest of Light suddenly glowed across Celesta X's chest, which helped to augment her Holy Terra Beam. Everyone else felt the earth shuddering under their feet as fissures split a few plateaus in the vicinity.

Alarmed with the instability of the environment, BanchoLeomon whirled around and warned his colleagues. "It's too dangerous for us to stay here! We need to relocate!"

"Over there!" Keke pointed toward a nearby plateau.

"But, we can't leave Kari!" Ultima X shouted.

"KARI!" WarAngemon cried out, but he realized his voice couldn't reach Celesta X anymore.

"GET MOVING!" roared X, who took to the air with the others as they flew toward the plateau.

The Ascendants and the Digimon carried off the remaining Digi-Destined whilst heading over to a plateau to witness the epic beam struggle.

Mesmerized, Jax couldn't believe what he was witnessing first hand. He watched with eyes widened as he flew into the air.

"Thing's are getting crazy," Jax muttered as he shifted his view to Ultima X, who was carrying Sonja. _That guy must be Davis. My scanners tell me it's him in Ascendant form... and he's got Sonja._ He noticed Sonja still unconscious in Ultima X's arms. "Hey, you! Davis!"

Whirling around, Ultima X overheard being addressed and immediately replied. "Yeah, what is it? You want trouble?"

"Make sure Sonja is safe," Jax replied, nodding. "For now, we're allies, but should we live... well... I can't say what'll happen between us."

"Jax...?" Ultima X blinked thrice in confusion. "Am I hearing this right?"

"You two! Let's get moving!' WarAngemon called out to the Artificial and his friend.

"You heard TK, Davis," Jax shrugged as he followed WarAngemon.

"Don't try anything remotely close to backstabbing us, got it?" The Bearer of Hope deeply warned Jax, who simply just nodded. "Glad we're clear. Follow me." He said whilst leading Sonja and Ultima X toward the plateau where the others were observing the beam struggle hastening. He shifted over to Metalla X, who had moved away from he was laying a few minutes ago. "Yamato! This way!"

Metalla X furrowed his brows and growled with agitation. "...fine." He said as he flew over to see Mimi and Keke still tending to Angemon X on the plateau where his colleagues waited to reconvene with him. Dimitri, Tike..." He mumbled as he flew over to the plateau and stayed suspended in the air over the others to get a better view.

"Matt?" Mimi saw Metalla X hovering over her.

"Make sure he's ok, Mimi," Metalla X advised the Bearer of Sincerity. "You, too, Keke."

"Dad," Keke muttered as she nodded and checked over her brother. _His life force is gone!_

"C'mon, Kari," X mumbled behind his mask, painstakingly watching the beam struggle between the super powered warriors. "At this rate, the whole planet's going to feel this!"

Sora called over to the masked watcher. "X! Can she defeat him?"

"I wish I knew, Sora," X replied with uncertainty. "But, we all want Kari to pull through! Don't lose faith, everyone!"

As Virus and Celesta X continued to pump out more energy through their beams, Celesta X was seemingly starting to give in. She had one eye closed and lost a bit of focus when sending more Ki through her attack. The symbol of Light continued to seamlessly flow out through her chest, augmenting her beam more. Virus chuckled evilly as he was slowly gaining leverage over Celesta X. The beams perpetually collided and wedged a massive hole that encompassed several kilometers in diameter. The wind levels immediately picked up. Anyone that got close to them would be swept off their feet and sent sailing by the incredible force exuded by the two warriors.

"Just look at that!" Yolei cried out as she became captivated by the intense powers hitting each other. "C'mon, Kari!"

"Kari can beat him!" Ken exclaimed.

"Of course, she can! She's the most powerful member of our team now!" Ultima X boasted, trying to lift his friends' spirits.

BanchoLeomon growled. "Even if she is, she's struggling with one-handed... even she'll hit a limit! I hate to say it...!"

"C'MON, KARI!" Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy shouted in unison, sending their encouragements to Celesta X.

WarAngemon asserted. "She's not alone. We're all with her, guys!" He said this as the Crest of Hope symbol became emblazoned on his chest. His inner Crest energies reacted and became synched with his hope.

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

Omega X and Huanglongmon viewed the beam struggle in their minds. Both were on edge as Omega X noticed his sister was holding her ground with one hand, but noticed she gradually losing focus and ground to stand on.

"_**Tai, I must say your sister is truly one of a kind. She certainly takes after you, the legendary Ascendant.**_"

Omega X smirked as he watched Celesta X and Virus hitting a stalemate between their beams._ C'mon, Kari! Push harder! You can take him! _

"_**Oh no! Could that bio-weapon be attempting to open a distortion between the worlds?**_"

Upon hearing this from the golden deity, Omega X noted the irregularity and saw the distortion opening behind Virus. "No! He's doing what BelialMyotismon is doing, but on a bigger scale!"

"_**He intends to spread the darkness and destroy two worlds altogether!**_"

"Kari..." The Ascendant gritted his teeth and linked his mind with his sister's. _Don't lose focus, sis! Whatever he tries to do to throw off your concentration, don't let his mind games get to you!_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/3:57 PM**_

_...don't let his mind games get to you! Kari, tap into your deepest reserves of power and destroy him!_

Virus cackled with his hands still expelling black energy. "You're holding your ground quite well, Hikari! Impressive, but you'll collapse when the darkness engulfs you!" As he said this, he drew out more of the dark power from the darkness void materializing behind him, which swept across the landscape and further darkened the skies. "Does this feel any familiar to you, Hikari? Remember when Myotismon tried to cover the world in darkness? Well, I'm raising the stakes and kicking it up a few notches!" Upon drawing darkness from his surroundings, he pumped out more black energy and augmented his beams' power, which shocked Celesta X and barely pushed her back.

Sweating beads and refusing to let the dark vibes destroy her concentration, Celesta X cried out, but still held her ground with one hand releasing white light. "...NO!"

"C'mon, Kari! Don't give up!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed from the plateau.

"Sh-She seems to be losing it!" Sam noticed Celesta X showing signs of her resolve weakening.

"C'mon, Kari!" Sora shouted in encouragement.

Curling his lips into an evil grin, Virus openly boasted to intimidate Celesta X once again. "YOUR FATE IS IMMINENT, HIKARI, FOR YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS!" When he said this, the distortion opened up and revealed the Digital World behind him, which was being gradually eroded by the bio-weapon's dark energy. "See what's behind me? It's your precious Digital World! How about I accelerate the process? My darkness will sap away everything and leave nothing but a trail of death!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Celesta X screamed as the bio-Artificial further fueled her rage and caused her to pump out more energy, which pushed hard against Virus' beam.

"THAT'S IT! MAKE IT MORE FUN FOR US, HIKARI!" Virus laughed, releasing another surge of dark power through his beam.

"Guys... I'm seeing things, right?" The blue-haired Bearer of Reliability pointed out to the distortion hole widening, further revealing the Digital World behind Virus. "That's the Digital World!"

"He's intending to do what BelialMyotismon attempted one year removed from where we stand!" Ken recalled the last years' New Years Even when they engaged BelialMyotismon.

"Makes sense since Myotismon's data is apart of him!" Cody said. "But, he's intending to one-up Myotismon!"

"Heh, you're awfully fast learners, Ichijouji and Hida," Virus snidely remarked, overhearing Ken and Cody from the plateau. "You disappoint me, ex-Digimon Emperor! You had so much potential being a ruler of the Digital World, but you let that chance slip through your fingers." He pivoted his eyes toward Celesta X and solely focused on her. "You and Ken have already experienced the Dark Ocean before, Hikari. Where do you think I'm drawing all my power from? The source of where I'm drawing this extra boost of dark power is from Dragomon's realm... a monster you've slain!"

Celesta X focused as she tried to gain leverage against her stronger adversary. She let out an agonizing cry when she felt pain agitating her broken arm.

"Augh!" Celesta X cried but immediately bit her bottom lip and withdrew anymore screams. _Can't let this go on any further!_

The bio-Artificial laughed manically at the female Ascendant. "Hahaha! This is it! Thanks for the good fight, Hikari, but everything you hold dear must come to an end!"

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

"NO! KARI! DON'T LET UP!" Omega X shouted, trying hard not to use Instant Movement to return to Earth. _Kari... something must be holding you back... if that's the case... KARI!_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/4:00 PM**_

_...KARI! _Came Omega X's voice inside Celesta X's mind. _Let it all out! release your FULL power!_

"I'm doing my _best_, Tai! I can't release anything more than all I've got! I'm at my limit!"

_No, you're not! You're holding back from trying to destroy the planet! Your worried you'll destroy every human and Digimon you want to save! Let it go! We can fix it using the Digicores! _

When she was reminded of this, Celesta X gasped and nearly lost focus. "...but... I still... I can't...!"

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE FALTERING, HIKARI!" Virus laughed.

**(Theme fades)**

Meanwhile, back on the plateau, the entire assembly witnessed the struggle drag on for the past few minutes. Everyone was not only on a nerve-wrecking edge but getting the urge to jump in to help Celesta X. The Digimon, the Digi-Destined, and the Ascendants couldn't bear to stand on the sidelines anymore. BanchoLeomon clenched his fists tightly as he was the first to make his move.

"Kari, Gatomon... I'm coming!" BanchoLeomon bellowed as he glided off toward the destabilized area where the beams continued hitting each other.

"WAIT! BANCHOLEOMON!" WarAngemon called out.

Jax watched the brave warrior storm off to the battle. "...he's crazy! He really intends to go in there?"

"If he's going, I am, too!" WarAngemon declared as he jetted off and followed BanchoLeomon. "Anyone want to join me feel free!"

"WARANGEMON!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hell, I'm going in there!" Kara added. "I'm coming, dad!"

David stood and nodded. "This one's for Tike!"

Keke immediately stood next. "And this one's for my brother!"

"We'll join in, too!" Lillymon offered, which prompted Garudamon, Zudomon, and MegaKabuterimon to throw themselves out into the battle.

"Sora, we're heading out!" Garudamon declared as she set the Bearer of Love down.

Zudomon placed Joe on the ground and readied his hammer. "I'm off, Joe."

Lillymon pulled Mimi into an embrace. "You stay here with Angemon X, Mimi."

"MegaKabuterimon," Izzy beckoned over to his Digimon, who was already taking off and waving.

MegaKabuterimon replied to his partner. "We're going to give it our all."

"Silphymon," Yolei called to her Digimon, who was already flying into the air with Shakkoumon and JewelBeemon.

"Shakkoumon, be careful!" Cody said.

Ken ran up and stopped near the edge of the plateau to watch JewelBeemon take off.

"All right, everyone!" X declared as he stepped at the forefront. He flew across leading the Ascendants and the Digimon forward.

"Be careful, you guys!" Sora cried out.

"Turn the tide back to Kari's favor!" Joe said with much encouragement.

Metalla X, Ultima X, and Jax watched the Ascendants and the Digimon taking off toward the beam struggle.

Shaking his head, Metalla X looked down at his hands and felt his body too hesitant to let him go forward.

"MATT!" Mimi beckoned to the hesitant Ascendant. "Go out there! What are you waiting for?"

As he stood, Ultima X set Sonja on the ground next to Joe and Izzy. "Can you guys look after her?"

"Sure," Joe nodded.

"Davis, you're going out there, too?" Izzy inquired.

"Of course! Kari's out there and I HAVE to give the others a hand!" Ultima X passionately said as he shifted his focus primarily on the beam struggle.

Suddenly, Jax stepped in not-so-reluctantly and stood beside Ultima X, startling the Ascendant.

"Jax?"

"What are we waiting for, Davis?" Jax furrowed his brows and seemingly put aside his differences with the Chosen. "Besides, I have to dish out some payback on that overgrown bug!"

Nodding, Ultima X replied with a self-assured grin. "Heh, we think on some parallels. Let's go!" Before taking off, he looked down over Sonja and genuinely smiled. _I'm glad you and Jax are ok, Sonja. You really look cute up close. Let's hope we can make it out of this alive... I'd like you to really get to know my friends. _Pivoting away from Sonja, he focused on the beam struggle and flew off with Jax tagging along. "Here we come, guys!"

Watching Ultima X and Jax glide away, Metalla X seethed and growled with frustration. Seeing even an Artificial take a course of direct action against Virus ate him from within.

_What the hell is holding me back?_ mentally scowled Metalla X, tightening and balling up his fists.

Sora and the others noticed Metalla X not budging an inch from his spot.

"What's keeping Yamato from going over there?" wondered Izzy.

"Yamato! Snap out of it!" Sora demanded, trying to get Metalla X out of his mental freeze.

Mimi snorted and stood, berating him. "If you truly are a man, you'll get out there and avenge our son, Yamato! Keke and her friends are out there risking their lives! Where's your stupid pride, Yamato?" Clenching her fists, the passionate girl cried out in attempt to reignite his fighting spirit. "GET OVER THERE NOW, YAMATO! DO IT FOR DIMITRI AND TIKE!"

When Mimi's voice reached him, Metalla X quickly snapped out of it and broken out of his brief mental freeze.

**(Chrono Trigger **_**Final Battle**_** loops)**

Back on the battlefield, Virus and Celesta X were still locked in their beam struggle. Just when Virus was gaining leverage over Celesta X, BanchoLeomon dropped in and shot a Ki beam through his fist. The beam impacted Virus, but did nothing but annoy him. Virus turned his head, growling irritably toward BanchoLeomon.

"Oh, it's you, BanchoLeomon! I thought that was just a bug!" Virus laughed much to BanchoLeomon's chagrin.

BanchoLeomon didn't stop as he produced a beam that hit Virus' back. WarAngemon jumped right in next to BanchoLeomon and fired a holy beam to graze Virus' back with.

"_**Hand of Fates!**_"

"_**Burning Bancho Punch!**_"

No matter how much power they put in their attacks, Virus wasn't kneeling over. His facial contorts conveyed more annoyance with their persistence.

"YOU WON'T INTERFERE!" Virus bellowed as he flexed his power and expelled his aura, repelling BanchoLeomon and WarAngemon away.

Celesta X gasped in horror, witnessing her friends taken out by Virus' powerful aura. "NO! TK! BANCHOLEOMON!"

Down but not out, BanchoLeomon and WarAngemon recovered to their feet. Both were adamant with slowing Virus down at all costs, allowing Celesta X to unleash her full powered beam.

Just then, Virus and Celesta X glanced up to notice the Ascendants and the Digimon dropping in behind them.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're all here!" WarAngemon shouted.

X gazed down Virus with full determination. "All right, guys! Let's hit him with all we've got!" He said whilst producing a ball of white Ki in his hands and fired it at Virus' general direction. "NOW! LET HIM HAVE IT!"

The Ascendants were the first to launch their attacks.

Sam cried out, forming his hands into a triangle. "_**Tri-Beam!**_" He zoomed and launched a red triangular beam toward Virus' back.

Throwing her hands overhead, Keke dropped a huge Ki blast. "_**Masenko-Ha!**_" She threw the attack to Virus.

"_**Special Beam Cannon!**_" Kara declared, firing a beam from her fingertips at the bio-Artificial's back.

David cupped his hands to one side. "_**Tsunami Wave!**_" He unleashed a blue beam at the abomination.

Ultima X's entire body gave off a subtle golden aura as he thrust his hands forward and fired a golden beam of light. "_**Magna Blast!**_" He sent the golden beam at his enemy.

Standing united with his former enemies, Jax opened his right hand and fired a concentrated beam at his nemesis. "_**Power Blitz!**_"

The Digimon quickly followed suit and unleashed their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

"_**Static Force!**_"

"_**Justice Beam!**_"

"_**Spike Buster!**_"

Everyone of their attacks converged and blasted Virus' back whilst the bio-Artificial growled at them in annoyance. Celesta X watched all of her friends' concentrating their efforts on minimizing Virus' focus on her. They provided with the best distraction methods that they could to deter Virus' focus.

"ANNOYANCES!" Virus snapped as he slowly raised his wings to unleash another force of power. "YOU'RE ALL JUST ASKING TO DIE!"

"GUYS! PLEASE, DON'T GET TOO CLOSE!" Celesta X pleaded before her friends.

_Relax, Kari! They're there to give you the opening to unleash your full power! Just focus on bringing it out!_

Hearing Omega X's strong encouraging words, Celesta X became fueled with the driving force that enabled her to overcome her doubts.

Glancing over his shoulder, Virus scowled and let his patience grow more thin. "YOU'RE ALL INSECTS! BE GONE!" With that, he quickly opened his wings up and unleashed a shockwave of power that swept them all back.

The Ascendants quickly put up Ki barriers to shield themselves and the Digimon from being knocked unconscious by Virus' force.

Celesta X quickly saw an opening and unleashed more power into her Holy Terra Beam, which began to overtake Virus' Solar Terra Beam. Though momentarily distracted, Virus quickly regained control and exerted more dark power and repelled Celesta X's light beam back. Their beam struggle was once again at a standstill and crushing the earth under its combined force.

Metalla X roared after he had seen enough and immediately took off toward the battle.

"THERE HE GOES!" Joe cried out, pointing to Metalla X flying into the distance.

Sora sighed. "About time."

"Yamato..." Mimi said, wearing a proud smile.

One by one, the Ascendants and the Digimon resumed sending blasts toward Virus and utilizing distraction to keep him occupied.

BanchoLeomon bellowed, concentrating on on his fist beam attack. _Kari, you and Gatomon showed me that I can rely on you and the other Chosen! I have you to thank to allow me to evolve and become the warrior that I am today! Your brother is also one of a kind! I won't stand by and let this monster take you away from us, Kari! I died once before saving your life and I'll gladly do it again for you!_

WarAngemon focused on his beam. _We've been through quite an adventurous road, Kari. We went through a lot of troubling but rewarding situations. We've met friends and seen allies die saving us. Now, as a friend, I'm going to make sure no harm ever comes to you! I won't let you or Gatomon die like Tai and Agumon just did!_

Ultima X nervously chortled and fired his beam. _I didn't ever think my dream girl would be out there giving it her all! Granted, I was jealous when TK came around and it didn't help you two teased me... but I've gotten over that. I know I cherish our friendship more than anything else. It also helps you've got the coolest brother I've ever had the honor of meeting! He and Agumon are gone, but the same ain't gonna happen to his sister and Gatomon!_

Kara focused her attack. _I'm not only here to avenge Tike, Dimitri, Faith, Agumon, BW, and uncle Tai, but to make sure you don't die as well, mom! You're officially the best mother I could ever ask for! Shit, your power is already leagues ahead of ours! As your daughter, I'm not going to see another loved one die!_

X kept his attack going whilst hitting Virus with all he can produce. _Kari, you've exceeded even my expectations. The Amazing Grace is a power I never imagined would ever be invoked again for another thousand years, but you made a believer out of me. No surprise... you are Tai Kamiya's sister after all. You and him never cease to amaze me... and being one that recognizes talent. You've definitely surpassed Tai, but try and suppress that darker nature... I don't know if that was 'Hikari's' doing, but if you can overcome that setback, you'll be good to go! Tai, I hope you know you've got a strong sister whose gradually blossomed into a great Ascendant!_

Yolei, Cody, and Ken stood alongside each other, affirming their faith in Celesta X.

The purple-haired girl began. _I always thought you were special in some regard, but never would I imagine you'd be this great Ascendant messiah! Wow, and we've barely come to know each other for two years... but no matter how much you might've changed on the outside, but you're still the kind and strong-willed girl I know! Though, I have to admit that vicious side scared me. Kari, just know, we're all with you!_

Cody watched Celesta X from his distance and mused. _Tai, Agumon, we won't let your deaths be in vain! Virus is gonna learn the hard way when challenging our strengths! He might have darkness on his side, but we will gave Kari and Gatomon the faith they need to overcome you! Kari, you're our friend whether you're an Ascendant or just plain Kari Kamiya! _

Ken nodded. _It was you and your friends who drove me away from my internal darkness, Kari. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead. Thanks to you, now I can stand united with the others to help you destroy the dark abomination facing us now! Let's triumph together and avenge the friends Virus has taken from us!_

Suddenly, Izzy noticed his bag radiating a golden light. He opened his bag and opened it, revealing a map of Earth. He and the others gathered around to notice a million glowing lights igniting the globe.

"Guys, look at this!" Izzy pointed out at the phenomenon. "Doesn't this remind you of...!"

"Yeah, it's the lights from all the Digi-Destined's Devices!" Joe said.

Sora noticed that their Digivices were glowing as well. "Look!" She held up her Digivice along with Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Sora, and Ken. "Our Digivices are doing the same thing!"

"This does take me back," Mimi said, staring over her Digivice.

"The lights from all the Digi-Destined are helping to nullify the darkness Virus is attempting to spread!" The Bearer of Knowledge proclaimed.

Yolei interjected. "But, will it be enough?"

"We won't know until we try, too!" Cody said as he pointed his Digivice forward. "Let's give Kari some help!"

"Cody's right! Let's go for it!" Ken declared as he did the same with his Digivice.

The Digi-Destined hefted their Digivices overhead and let their devices produce streams of light that penetrated through the dark energy leaking from Virus' aura.

"Is it working?" Joe wondered for a moment.

"LOOK!" The Bearer of Sincerity noticed more streams of golden light raining from the sky and cutting through the darkness.

Seemingly coming down from the skies, the lights rained down like tiny comets. Virus scowled when seeing his darkness energy being nullified by the golden lights.

"Lights from Digivices? So, the Digi-Destined from all parts of the world think they can make a difference? Foolish!" Virus laughed aloud as he unleashed more darkness energy to repel the golden beams. "I'm NOT the weakling BelialMyotismon was!" Perturbed but determined, the bio-Artificial focused on sending more dark energy to cancel out the golden beams.

"What this means... IT'S THE END FOR YOU, VIRUS!" X bellowed, attentively getting Virus to notice him.

"I doubt that! This is MY victory... AND I WILL NOT BE DENIED VICTORY! BE GONE WITH ALL YOU, PESTS!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Worldwide view of Earth**_

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 Insert Theme **_**Our Digital World**_**)**

The Chosen gathered together in large masses as they converged their Digivices' lights and did their best to cut through the perpetual darkness produced from Virus. The lights also attempted to close up the distortion the bio-Artificial created to cut between two worlds.

xxxxx

_**New York City**_

Michael & Seadramon, Phil & Flarizamon, Maria & Centaurumon, Lou & Tortomon, Steve & Frigimon, and Tatum & Airdramon stood united with their Digivices held high to send their energies to nullify the darkness. Try as they might, they were adamant about saving their side of the world.

"TAKE THAT CREEP DOWN, ODAIBA GANG!"

xxxxx

_**Colorado**_

Like the New York Digi-Destined, Willis held his Digivice held high with Terriermon and Kokomon looking on.

"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, GUYS!" Willis shouted in declaration.

xxxxx

_**Sydney, Australia**_

Derek & Crabmon and all other Australian Chosen sent their Digivices' energies toward the darkened skies.

xxxxx

_**India/Chinese Border**_

Mina & Meramon, Yuehon & Apemon, and Dien & Gorillamon did the same as well.

xxxxx

_**Russia**_

Likewise happened when Yuri & Kuwagamon, Sonya & Snimon, and Anna & Unimon united with their fellow Chosen across the world.

"WE'RE ALL WITH YOU, DIGI-DESTINED OF JAPAN!"

xxxxx

_**Mexico**_

Rosa, with Gotsumon next to her, hefted her Digivice and channeled its powers to repel Virus' darkness.

"GO AND TAKE HIM DOWN, CHICOS!"

xxxxx

_**Paris, France**_

Catherine, with Floramon, firmly held her Digivice up and helped her friends worldwide in their efforts to drive the darkness from their world.

"THIS IS ONE'S FOR SAVING US!" The French blonde girl cried out passionately.

xxxxx

_**Hong Kong**_

The Poi Brothers also lent a hand with their Octomon to help the Odaiba Digi-Destined. Most of all, they worked to help their dream girl, Kari, regain ground against Virus.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU, KARI!"

xxxxx

_**Satellite View**_

A million of golden lights could be seen from orbit intersecting and trying to cut through the darkness eroding the planet. Their best efforts could only slow down Virus' darkness, which moved at a faster pace and flooding the atmosphere with darkness quicker than BelialMyotismon ever dreamed of accomplishing.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/4:05 PM**_

As golden beams rained down from the skies, they tried hitting Virus, but the bio-Artificial put up a Ki barrier behind him to negated the beams. He quickly turned his head, angrily scowling at the Ascendants and Digimon still hitting him with their attacks.

"STAY DOWN, PESTS!" Virus bellowed as he expelled another powerful shockwave, knocking everyone back. He knocked the Ascendants down and caused every Digimon, but BanchoLeomon, to turn back into Rookies.

The Ascendants, BanchoLeomon, and Jax stirred as they watched Virus and Celesta X still immersed in their beam struggle.

"I SWEAR! YOU'RE ALL JUST BEGGING TO DIE!"

Celesta X slowly was being worn down as her power was steadily declining. She was unable to accumulate more power to empower her holy beam. Her hopes of victory was being pulled away from her grasps every inch along the way. Virus pressed on with perpetual energy outputs, making his beam gain leverage over Celesta X's.

"...I... I can't... go on... he's too strong..." Celesta X slowly gave in and seemingly prepared to accept her fate.

As her feet began to slide back, Virus laughed aloud and watched his Solar Terra Beam overtake her Holy Terra Beam. Celesta X felt her feet sliding back with every push Virus exerted into his beam, forcing her to gradually give out.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/4:06 PM**_

Everyone in the holy sanctuary were completely on edge while the beam struggled turned heavily against Celesta X. Falcomon diverted his eyes from the visual and refused to see the Bearer of Light meet her inevitable end. The Holy Beasts feared the worst as they witnessed their 'Messenger of Light' gradually losing her ground and confidence in the face of the bio-Artificial's Solar Terra Beam.

"C'mon, Kari!" Gennai said, balling up his fists.

"No, she can't lose!" Dianamon exclaimed.

Simms stood silently, observing the visual showing Celesta X and Virus' still engaged in their beam struggle.

"Kari..." Falcomon mumbled as he hugged Minervamon. "She won't lose to that monster!"

"Nah! She won't!" Minervamon reassured the Rookie. "I hope..."

"_**Please pull through for us all, Bearer of Light!**_" Azulongmon boomed as he and his colleagues' harmonized their powers and prepared to solidify a barrier around the holy sanctuary.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/4:06 PM**_

"PLEASE DON'T DIE, KARI! DESTROY THAT MONSTER!" Yuuko passionately yelled while shaking the television, nearly toppling it over.

"Of course, she's _our_ daughter and she's going to avenge Tai!" Susumu shouted in proclamation.

"KILL HIM FOR TAKING TAI FROM US, KARI!"

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

"_**This isn't looking good! She's going to be overtaken by the bio-weapon!**_" Huanglongmon exclaimed, fearing the worst outcome for his Messenger of Light. "_**She can't be allowed to fall! The fate of many worlds ride on her shoulders!**_"

"No, and not even the combined energies from our international friends aren't enough to cut through Virus' defenses!" Omega X gaped as he prepared to teleport out. "I've got to get down there!" Before he could, he saw something that immediately caught his eye. "...wait, what's that?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/4:07 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**CHASER!**_**)**

The Ascendants and the Digimon barely started to stand as they prepared to attack, but another shockwave backlash knocked them back.

"Virus' beam is going to destroy everything within this vicinity... it's only a matter of time before we get caught in it!" exclaimed Sam.

Kara struggled to stand. "...mom, we're sorry... we're not strong enough..."

Ultima X tried sitting up. "...I'm not about to give up, Kari!"

WarAngemon declared, gritting his teeth and painstakingly glaring down Virus. "And neither will I!"

"We can't lose, guys!" Keke exclaimed.

Jax struggled to stand. "...I don't know why I bother... but I'm here to see that thing dead with my own eyes!"

Smashing his fist to the ground, X shouted. "We're not going to give up, Kari! No matter what... and neither should you! KARI!"

With her friends and now the International Digi-Destined giving her support, their combined energies weren't enough to budge the bio-Artificial. It seemed fate was imminent and the end of two worlds was impending. Everything seemingly deflected off the revived and stronger 'Super' Perfect Virus. His darkness perpetually spread across two worlds in short time. As his body crackled with intense electricity, Virus relished and tasted victory, gaining leverage and control over the impending outcome of the beam struggle. He watched Celesta X being exhausted.

His power could be felt even as far as Azulongmon and the Holy Beasts' sanctuaries. Eventually, as his power continued to spike, other realms including Huanglongmon's could sense the bio-Artificial's ominous energy.

"I...I'm going to lose... I can't go on..." Celesta X resigned to her imminent defeat.

_This isn't all you got, sis! You've got to delve deeper, Kari! Reach down and let your power explode!_

As his evil grin broadened, Virus bellowed a victory cry. "_**FAREWELL, HIKARI!**_" He unleashed one final push through his Solar Terra Beam and felt victory coming within his grasp. The more ground Celesta X lost, the bigger his grin widened. He laughed aloud for all his adversaries to hear until...

_**Shoom!**_

...a light blue beam hurtled down from the skies. It quickly impacted Virus' side and disoriented him for a second. Virus quickly turned his head and caught the source of the attack, which came right out of nowhere and hit him with his guard down.

It was Metalla X, who had both hands lowered and panted.

"_**YAMATO! YOU BASTARD!**_"

_NOW, KARI! LET HIM HAVE IT!_

Celesta X was hesitant for a second, but then finally unleashed one final push and released a massive surge of power. "_**YAAAAAH! SIBLING TERRA BEAM!**_" She screamed out as ten golden orbs of light shot through the beam and allowed her to push back... and finally overtake Virus' Solar Terra Beam.

As the blinding flash of light pushed forward, Virus' eyes widened in horror as Celesta X pushed her attack toward him. The last image he saw was Celesta X pushing her purifying white beam with one hand. Then, Virus watched as his 'perfect' body gradually began breaking down. He let out distorted but agonizing bellows as his body was dissolving behind the white beam.

"_**IM... IM... IMPOSSIBLE!**_"

From a close-up glance, everyone watched the spectacular beam struggle end with Celesta X's light swallowing Virus' dark beam.

Celesta X concentrated and unleashed more power that finally obliterated 'Super' Perfect Virus' body and dissolved him to the point where his regeneration was nullified completely.

"_**GAAARGHH!**_" Virus screamed as his dissolving body was pushed back and quickly vaporized. His face contorted as the beam swallowed him up. Both eyes bulged open and tongue hung out as his face was melted away, seemingly witnessing his own breakdown in slow motion. "_**IT... CAN'T BE! I'M PEEERRRRFECCCTTT!**_" He let out a final bellow until his voice finally cracked. His body was reduced into shattered armor, which was then dissolved into dust and eventually just his core. The core was reduced down into its cellular components until the bio-Artificial's body was no more.

The beam hurtled through the atmosphere as the beautiful white beam passed through and exploded. The white light quickly spread over the planet and dissolved the darkness spread by Virus. Eventually, the light returned to shine over the globe and restored the atmospheric balance to Earth.

Doubled with the darkness fading, the distortion hole between the two worlds sealed up behind Celesta X. Exhausted enough of her power, the Ascendant was stationary in mid-air as she fell down. Before she could hit the ground, her D-3 flew out of her side and forged a pink barrier under to cushion her fall. As the D-3 fell by her side, Celesta X's body became engulfed in white light as she split back into Kari and Gatomon. Both were breathing heavily, but Kari was on the ground panting and smiling.

**(End theme)**

"Guys... she... she did it!" Keke exclaimed.

Kara cheered. "HELL YEAH!"

BanchoLeomon was flabbergasted with the outcome. "She not only... I can't even sense Virus' Ki anymore!"

"He's really dead for sure this time, right?" Ultima X wondered.

"Looks like it!" David chirped happily. "Tai, Agumon, Dimitri, Faith, Tike, and BW have all been avenged!"

The Digi-Destined quickly slid down the cliff to pick up their Digimon partners. The Ascendants and BanchoLeomon flew down as they crowded around Kari and Gatomon. Only Metalla X and Jax were reluctant to join them. Though both were relieved the big threat was permanently removed, they still had issues to be resolved with the group. Metalla X kept his gaze over Kari and wiped the dirt stains off his face. Jax pivoted his view and saw his sister carried by Joe.

_Guess they're in good hands with you, sis. As for me..._ Jax turned his eyes and came to his decision.

Proud and elated smiles adorned each of their faces as Kari and Gatomon opened their eyes. Kari smiled and looked to the skies.

"You did it, Kari!" Yolei said as she knelt over and pulled Kari up into a hug. "YOU HAD US WORRIED!" She started crying with passionate tears. "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO LOSE YOU!"

Kari smiled as she patted her overzealous friend. "I'm ok, Yolei... you don't need to worry anymore..."

"Kari, you and Gatomon finished Virus off!" Ultima X exclaimed as he knelt beside Kari and hugged her after Yolei finished. "You were awesome out there!"

"Thanks, Davis... I'm just glad we're all ok..."

"Kari, you're our savior," WarAngemon whispered as he knelt down and hugged her after wards.

"TK..." Kari said, crying with happiness as she hugged him and turned to everyone. She watched as Kara pick Gatomon up and hand the pink D-3 to her mother. "Thanks, Kara." She said, broadening her smile and taking her D-3. She collapsed on the ground and looked to the skies.

X sank to his knees and knelt next to Kari. "You made us all proud, Kari, but most of all you made Tai and Agumon proud. You saved all of our worlds."

Kari smiled as she gripped her D-3 and meticulously watched the skies. She visualized Tai and Agumon watching her. _And I know you'll be coming back... knowing you two aren't dead. I'm glad... the celebrations won't be the same without y'all... it's really over. I did it._

With the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants gathered, they were relieved that the entire Artificial conflict culminated.

It finally culminated with Celesta X eradicating Virus for good.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/4:10 PM**_

Yuuko jumped to her feet and celebrated, hugging her husband. "SHE DID IT! SHE REALLY DID IT!"

"I told you, honey! I knew she could do it!"

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

"_**So, the conflict has finally been resolved,**_" Huanglongmon said with relief in his god-like tone. He watched Omega X about to remove his hand from his forehead. "_**You have every right to be proud of her.**_"

Omega X was going to remove his hand from Huanglongmon, but suddenly stopped. "Kari, I'm so proud of you and Gatomon. You two really pulled through!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/4:12 PM**_

While her friends still crowded near her, Kari smiled after her hard fought battle. Her long hair brown spread over the ground whilst taking in a few deep breaths.

By vanquishing Virus, Kari eradicated Datamon's nightmarish vision of a dark future and saved two worlds from imminent annihilation.

The role of savior transitioned from brother to sister in successive turn of events. However, in the back of her mind, Kari mulled over whether she was truly ready to lead the New Digi-Destined. For now, she savored her victory and prepared to see a new era shine across two worlds.

_Thank you both, Tai and Kari Kamiya._ X thought as he saw Kari smiling to the beautiful blue skies.

The future was saved, the War Games has been decided, the legacy of the Ascendants was preserved, and a new era dawned on two worlds.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Grand Victory! A New DigiEra Begins!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Artificial conflict is over! Virus meets his end and Kari/Celesta X rises to take her place as a hero. From a sickly and weak girl to a young warrior who unleashed the pinnacle of Ascendant power, she far exceeded Tai and X's expectations. The question remains if she'll take Tai or even Davis' place as a leader? Eh, I don't know. Even with her great power, she'd still let those two keep their leadership roles, but who knows?

Even with Virus' defeat, there's still a few issues unresolved. That'll be enough to cover in these last two chapters for Kai Season 2. From Tai and Agumon's return home, Dimitri & Tike's revivals, Yamato possibly confronting Kari, Kari beginning to settle into a higher tier role than being in the shadow of the leaders, Davis & Sonja's issue, and Dimitri & Faith returning to their time to free their future. :D

By the way, no you weren't seeing things in the opening scene. Those four are indeed the Expy counterparts to the Supreme Kai and Kibito. Shinmon and Kibitomon belong to maxacorn. Shintomon and Buddhamon belong to DarkWarrior. The former two are the veterans (Shinmon being Shintomon's father). The latter two are the upstarters adjusting to their roles as future guardians. These four having a presence is more than enough sufficient proof that there'll be a Majin Buu Saga adaptation which will be the main basis for Kai Season 3! Don't worry it'll be coming sometime next year (mid-summer to early-fall 2012 by my estimations).

Just two more chapters left until Season 2 ends! But, not the end of the story! A 'Season 2.5' mini-series will cover a few side stories and will lead up to Season 3!

Until then, send a review and Merry Christmas! Yes, Virus was was destroyed just in time for X-Mas! =)

Take care and happy holidays!


	97. Grand Victory! A New DigiEra Begins!

**A/N: **The fall out from the War Games is here and two chapters from Season 2 wrapping up.

What goes from here on out for everyone?

Find out now!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 97: Grand Victory! A New DigiEra Begins!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo's Outskirts/War Games Venue/4:13 PM**_

The War Games finally concluded. The threat of Virus was vanquished. Peace and prosperity was returned to both worlds after nearly half a month of terror by Datamon's Artificials. With a mighty burst of light, Celesta X destroyed Datamon's sinister ambitions of universal terror.

Still smiling and looking to the skies, Kari lied on the ground as her friends gathered around her. They shared relieved and happy smiles with the Bearer of Light, who was thoroughly exhausted from her battle with Virus. Kari let out a small chuckle as WarAngemon knelt down to put a hand on her side.

"You did it, Kari!" WarAngemon said, grinning from ear to ear. "See? You didn't lose faith in yourself."

"You've made us Ascendants proud, Kari," Sam said.

Keke folded her arms and smiled. "You really beat, girl, but I think you've earned rest."

"I agree," Sora nodded. "C'mon, guys, we're done here."

Meanwhile, Metalla X stared toward the group quietly. He intently focused on Kari, who he deliberately helped destroy Virus. All that mattered to him was avenging Dimitri and Tike. He slowly turned toward Sam, who was carrying Angemon X on his back. Tike was in David's arms. The fact Kari destroyed Virus was bitter sweet to him, but he still would've preferred destroying Virus with his own hand.

Ultima X chuckled as he gave Kari a thumbs up. "You were awesome, Kari! You really let Virus have it!"

"I can't take all the credit... guys..." Kari said weakly, smiling and giggling a bit. "Gatomon was with me... my brother... he cheered me on..."

"Wait, Tai did?" Yolei blinked thrice. "I'm lost..."

"It's a long story, but..." Before Kari finished, she turned her head and fell unconscious out of exhaustion.

"KARI!" Ultima X cried out as he became concerned for her.

"Relax, Davis," X reassured Ultima X, lifting Kari up into his arms. "She's just exhausted and Keke's right. She's earned some rest. Besides, we can have Falcomon heal her back in Azulongmon's sanctuary."

"Couldn't you do it?" asked Cody.

The masked watched laughed a bit. "I would, but I pretty much exhausted some of my power trying to hold Virus back with the rest of y'all. Even a watcher like me is limited to what he can do."

"So, it's all over," Izzy promptly stated the obvious as he surveyed the vicinity. It was a complete wreck coupled. Shattered debris was shattered where plateaus once stood and the giant crater was created where the beam struggle took place. "We're never going to forget this, guys."

"Certainly not," BanchoLeomon stated.

Biyomon flew right over Sora. "I think we should get going."

"Yeah, we're done here," the Bearer of Love replied as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Mimi checked over Angemon X and tried hard not to cry. "I know the Digicores can revive Dimitri, but... I..." She quickly teared up as Sora walked over to comfort her. "And Tike, too."

"Don't worry! The Digicores will revive all those killed by Virus and the Artificials!" Kara said.

Ultima X corrected them. "Hold not. Not _all_ the Artificials. Sonja, Jax, and BW never killed anyone..."

"Well, there was Datamon," pointed out Joe.

"He was a bad guy!" He quickly interjected and corrected Joe. Ultima X glanced over to Sonja and knelt over to pick her up. As he turned around, he received befuddled looks across his friends' faces. "Eh? What's with the looks, guys? What's the deal?"

Yolei scoffed. "You're going to take her with us?"

"Why not? She's not bad, guys!" Ultima X tried to plead with his friends. "Let's just get her healed up and maybe we can help her out! Her and that Jax guy, too!"

"Um, hate to break it to you, but he's gone," Cody looked around and noticed the absence of the other Artificial.

This alarmed everyone as Jax had escaped nearly everyone's detection. He played his part well in aiding them against Virus, but quickly withdrew and left his sister behind for reasons of his choice. Ultima X secured Sonja in his arms as he was confused as everyone else.

"So, that jerk goes and leaves his friend behind!" Yolei shouted. "How does he think he is leaving like that without so much of a goodbye?"

"Yolei, let's forget about him," Ken replied.

"Agreed," Hawkmon replied. "How about we get moving to our next destination? Like maybe Azulongmon's sanctuary?"

"Yeah, we're wasting time here, guys," WarAngemon added as he flew into the air. "C'mon, let's get moving!" With that, anyone able to fly on their own carried each Digi-Destined and Digimon along following WarAngemon's lead.

X suddenly stopped and turned, noticing BanchoLeomon still standing and locking eyes with Metalla X. "Are you coming, BanchoLeomon?"

"You all go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Sure thing. We'll be waiting," X smirked behind his mask and flew off to pursue the others back to Azulongmon's sacred sanctuary.

After a few seconds of a silent interval, BanchoLeomon and Metalla X waited for the other to speak.

It was BanchoLeomon the first to address him to his chagrin. "Need me to lead you the way?"

"...pfft, mind your own business. Just go," Metalla X snorted as he wiped his lip. "I don't need your help. They're waiting for you."

"Sure," BanchoLeomon smirked as he finally took off after his colleagues and headed back to the sanctuary.

With the others gone from the vicinity, Metalla X was the last one remaining. He angrily seethed and mulled over the drastic turn of events, including seeing his own rival making a bold sacrifice to save everyone. He clenched both of his fists and growled under his breath. He gradually sighed and relaxed his tense mood.

"I've been utterly surpassed by the Kamiyas," Metalla X muttered, looking down at his hands and mulling over his descent in the rankings behind Tai and Kari. "If being behind Tai was bad enough, but now I've got to catch up to his sister, too? But, most of all..." Metalla X shook his head and dismissed his rival. "Why die like that, Tai? You and Agumon didn't show any regrets. What does that make me?"

_'I'll tell you what that makes you. You went out there and did something I thought you'd never do. You astounded me trying to avenge Dimitri and Tike, your son and nephew. I'd say that was a heroic move if that counts for anything.'_

Metalla X simply dismissed Matt. _Heroic? Nonsense._

_'Don't deny it, Yamato. You know it's true. I guess Mimi was right when she felt some good in you.'_

_That foolish woman._ Metalla X scoffed and flew off into the distance, heading down another direction from the sanctuary.

Once they all departed from the scene, Mummymon crawled out from behind crushed debris and gawked in shock over the ravaged area. Arukenimon picked herself off the ground and dusted her dress. Bill and Ted poked their heads out, shaking the rocks out of their ears.

"Oh, man...who the heck were those crazy guys?" Mummymon exclaimed, gaping his mouth at the sight of the ravaged landscape. "They trashed this whole place!"

"Huh? They're... gone?" Bill blinked thrice as he surveyed the area. He quickly spotted Mummymon and bolted right over to him. "Hey, champ! What happened here? Where's Virus?"

Alarmed, Mummymon whirled around and saw Bill waltzing over to him. "...huh? Um... uh... Virus...?" He quickly put on a theatrical heroic 'act' and laughed. "Um, what I said that I beat Virus?"

"You did?" Bill inquired in shock and awe. "Did you really?"

"After sitting back and letting them cast their fireworks, I just had enough! I went in there and told them enough was enough! So, I went in there and blew Virus away like the bug he was!"

"Um, right, but what about the others...?"

Mummymon faked a smile. "The others...? Well, they all thanked me, asked for my autograph, and all left."

"T-That's amazing! Then, you defeated Virus and saved us all from his evil hand!" Bill looked in awe and felt giddy when hearing this false claim.

"That's right! I beat Virus for good!" Mummymon boasted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Arukenimon interjected as she stepped in between them. "Ted says he's got the whole thing on film! It'll tell us who really beat Virus!"

Upon hearing this, Mummymon felt his whole world crashing down on him as his manager basically ratted him out being the liar he truly was. Bill looked between Mummymon and Arukenimon. Ted hurried over to Bill and opened his camera.

"I've got it all here on film, dude," Ted stated.

"I see. Then, let us review," Bill nodded.

_G-G-G-Gah! Arukenimon? Why? Now I'm ruined! _Mummymon gaped as he fell on his back and stared up to the skies in a shocked state.

"Champ! Hey, champ! Are you ok?" Bill cried out as he tried getting Mummymon off his feet. "Somebody get him some cold water!"

"Excuse me, but Mummymon also shouldn't discredited," Arukenimon pointed out. "He did help that masked fellow throw that Digimon into the battle. That really should be accounted for."

**(Cue DBZ - **_**Wrestling Rock with Lead**_** (Mr. Satan's theme) )**

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that!" Bill said as Ted turned on the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen across two worlds, I have great news! With the help of Mummymon, a group of heroes banded together and destroyed Virus! Thus, our worlds have been saved thanks to their combined efforts. Let's give a hand for these brave heroes and our champ!"

When he awoken to hear himself being credited, Mummymon raised his head and gave a goofy smile.

"I just saved your career, champ," Arukenimon said as she offered him a hand. "You owe me big time."

"Sure, anything... I'll give you anything," Mummymon complied, taking her hand and standing up.

"A higher pay raise..."

"Umm..."

"Or, I'll reveal you to be a fraud."

"Done deal!"

"Pleasure doing business with you, champ."

As Ted focused on the camera on Mummymon, the Digital World champ quickly addressed his fans about uniting with the Digi-Destined and their colleagues. This news quickly spread across Earth and the Digital World like wildfire. Needless to say, there was much rejoicing by humans and Digimon alike. The Digi-Destined's allies and Mummymon's fans were all equally pleased to hear the news.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tokyo**_

When news spread from Bill's broadcast and Fuji TV's, there was an uproar of cheers from Tokyo's masses. The news of Virus' spread became known all across two worlds. Humans and Digimon rejoiced when the bio-Artificial's terror was permanently removed by Celesta X and the Chosen. Mummymon, too, took credit in the villain's demise.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/4:20 PM**_

"SHE DID! SHE REALLY DID IT!" Yuuko celebrated as she sprang up and danced with her husband.

"I told you not to lose faith in our children and their friends!"

However, as they mentioned their children, both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya quickly fell into sadness after witnessing their son vanish taking Virus away. Unbeknownst to them, Tai and Agumon were still very much alive and ready to return home.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/4:21 PM**_

"Did you see that, Riley?" Yamaki inquired, turning to the redhead young woman sitting in a chair. "These are the menaces that will continue invading our world. The Digi-Destined are the ones luring them here."

"But, they just saved us all from impending annihilation!" Riley protested as she stood and faced Yamaki. "With all due respect..." She was abruptly silenced as he placed a finger to her lips.

The government agent smirked. "You'll come around one day and view things from my perspective. Trust me. They may have saved our world now, but what if they fail...?" Withdrawing his finger from Riley, the apathetic man turned his back to her and opened up his lighter. "They may not be so lucky should the next big threat wages conflict with our side. We must ensure that potential threat levels like Virus never surfaces here. It will be our job to police these digital beings."

Speechless, Riley watched the man depart and said nothing. However, a part of her mind convinced her that he might be right.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Primary Village/4:22 PM**_

File Island's natives were throwing up a huge celebration for the Chosen's victory. Elecmon danced with the baby Digimon, who were jumping up and down. Centaurumon and Andromon both turned to each other, nodding and shaking each other's hands.

"They did, my friend," Andromon said.

Centaurumon added, nodding. "Indeed, and this marks a new beginning across both worlds."

xxxxx

_**Continent of Server/Piximon's Quarters/4:23 PM**_

"A-yep! I knew they could do it!" Piximon said, his voice exuded enthusiasm. "Way to win one for all of us, my friends!"

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

"_**Are you ready to return home, my friend?**_" Huanglongmon addressed to Omega X, who quickly split back into Tai and Agumon.

Tai quickly answered, floating down next Agumon. "Heh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see me pop up."

Agumon snickered. "Except X and Kari are already in the know."

"Thanks for saving our butts back there, Lord Huanglongmon," the Bearer of Courage said. "With Virus gone, we can return home."

"_**Be proud that your sister saved two worlds and many more. She can certainly be a perfect candidate as Earth's protector as you venture off into your next journey.**_"

"What do you mean?" Tai curiously inquired. "_Next journey_? Huh? Am I missing something here?"

"_**You two will know in time. Now return home and be where your loved ones need you.**_"

"Right! Ready to head home, Agumon?"

"You bet!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/4:30 PM**_

Upon arriving in his sacred sanctuary, Azulongmon provided a portal for the group to enter. The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants dropped in with their loads. X hovered in with Kari in his arms. Kara and David placed Tike and Gatomon down. Keke placed Angemon next to Tike. Ultima X put Sonja next to the others laying down. Falcomon, Gennai, Simms, Dianamon, and Minervamon bolted over to where everyone amassed.

"KARI!" Falcomon cried out as he hurried over to check on the Bearer of Light. His eyes conveyed sadness when glancing over Tike and Angemon X. "We can get them revived in no time."

"We know," Kara smiled.

"_**You can start by healing the ones still alive, Falcomon,**_" Azulongmon addressed the Rookie. "_**Show us your adept healing powers, young one.**_"

"Go on," Dianamon beckoned to Falcomon.

Nodding, Falcomon stood over Kari and Gatomon. He lowered his feathered hands over the two while healing them. With little time to waste, he hastily got Kari and Gatomon fully healed. Kari opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She checked her apparently injured arm, which was fully healed. Gatomon hopped right over on Kari's lap and hugged her.

"KARI!" The Digi-Destined shouted as they checked over their friend.

Tike and Kara bolted right toward their mother as they hugged her.

"Kari, feeling better?" WarAngemon asked as he split back into TK and Patamon.

After patting hugging the twins, Kari glanced over to TK and genuinely smiled. "Never better."

Ultima X sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're healed, Kari." He turned toward Sonja but not before splitting back to Davis and Veemon. "But, we've got to get her healed next, Falcomon."

"Her?" Falcomon blinked as Davis pointed to Sonja's general direction. "Um, ok..." He slowly waltzed over to Sonja's unconscious body and healed her next.

Suddenly, after healing her, Sonja's eyes shot wide open. She looked up and saw Falcomon with his hands hanging over her face. Alarmed, the Artificial jumped to her feet and sprang back from everyone present.

"Watch it, Falcomon! She'll kill you!" Cody exclaimed.

"No, she won't Cody!" Davis angrily chided the boy. "She isn't going to hurt anyone!"

Veemon gulped as Davis approached Sonja. "Careful, Davish."

"Relax," Davis tried to calm the overly anxious Sonja. "You're in Azulongmon's place. It's ok. Kari defeated Virus already."

"Kari did?" Sonja gasped when hearing this startling piece of news.

Cody timidly hid behind Armadillomon and gave her a cold glare.

Yolei boldly walked right up to Sonja and poked her in the chest. "You listen here! If you and that guy friend of yours start trouble, just know our Kari is strong now! You wouldn't last a second with her!"

"You couldn't have put it more bluntly, Yolei," Ken sweatdropped as he and the others were shocked with Yolei's bold remark.

Sam walked over and pulled Yolei aside. "C'mon, Yolei. Let's give her some room. She went through a lot."

"Hey, let me go, Sam! I'm not finished straightening things with her!"

Overwhelmed with Yolei's brave front, Sonja faced the amassed group in front of her. Some were naturally hesitant to have her in their presence. Others, like Kari, didn't seem to mind her. Kari approached Sonja to everyone's shock and extended a hand to her.

"Relax. You have to understand we all have gone through a lot of stress since the Artificials attacked," the Kamiya girl offered a truce to Sonja. She watched Sonja meticulously staring at her hand and hesitant to shake it. "It's ok. I know you, Jax, and BW aren't bad guys. In fact, if it weren't for BW's sacrifice, I wouldn't have awakened my power to destroy Virus."

"BW's gone...?"

"Yes, but he died to ensure that I would save everyone."

"I can't..."

"It's ok. Some of my friends may not trust you, but I can convince them," Kari smiled genuinely. "It's up to you. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for."

Nodding, Sonja slowly reached over and shook Kari's hand. "..."

"By the way, it was Davis that protected you after I freed you and Jax from Virus."

Sonja gasped and pivoted her view toward Davis. "Davis, did...?" Her eyes quickly met Davis', who quickly withdrew back and stammered nervously.

"I...I... Uh, well... ehehe..." Davis blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, uh... I couldn't just leave you out there in the middle of the fight! I had to make sure you and Jax were safe!"

"Davis is the one who sees the good in you and Jax," Kari went on as Sonja faced her. "If Davis is willing to believe that, then I can, too."

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah! Why not? You have nowhere to go. We can help you find some sanctuary."

BanchoLeomon added. "Looking for Jax will be vexing considering he left without saying much of a goodbye. He could be anywhere on Earth."

"Ah, but I doubt he'll start causing trouble," added Davis, folding his arms and smiling with sheer confidence. "I'm telling y'all these two aren't bad! BW is proof enough!"

"But, he was our old friend we all remember from our former world," Keke corrected him. "He was unfortunately just resurrected by Datamon with his former memories suppressed."

"Yeah and it took X to fully revive his memories!" Kara added.

"But, Davis, is it true?" Mimi asked. "What Kari said..."

"Do you really like Sonja?" Sora blinked as she alternated between Davis and Sonja. "You do realize she's an Artificial, right?"

"Yeah, so what? She's not completely mechanical!" Davis retorted. "I can't believe you, guys! She's mostly human, too! It was Datamon who robbed her of a normal human life to begin with!"

"...that's enough, Davis!" Sonja snapped as her tone caused Davis to flinch and nervously face her. "I appreciate what you did for me, but don't think you've got a shot with me, gogglehead."

With that, Sonja flew off on the other side of the sanctuary and isolated herself from the others.

"UGH! THAT UNGRATEFUL, CONNIVING BITCH!" Yolei seethed as she tried chasing after her. It took Davis, Ken, and Cody to restrain her. "How rude can you get? She's just begging to get creamed!"

"Not by you, Yolei," Sam sighed, hanging his head in embarrassment over Yolei's brash actions.

"Everyone, listen," BanchoLeomon addressed the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants present. "We have top priorities over her. First, we need to use the new Digicores to revive those killed by Virus and the Artificials." He beckoned to Dianamon and Minervamon, who hurried to collect the Digicores from a holding room.

X folded his arms. "It's about time. We need to get Dimitri, Faith, and Tike revived."

"Don't forget about Tai and Agumon! They died, too!" Sora interjected.

Simms approached the masked watcher. "Yes, about that..." He quickly whispered into X's left ear, bringing a vague smile to his face. "...and there you have it."

"Excellent," X smirked as Dianamon and Minervamon returned with the Digicores.

TK and Kari walked right behind Davis, who still had his eyes on Sonja. The dejected goggleboy sulked a bit.

"It'll be ok, Davis," Kari consoled her. "She just needs some time to herself to reevaluate her situation."

"Think about being in her shoes, Davis," TK said. "You just got swallowed up by some freaky monster and then vomited out without any recollection of what happened to you during those last few minutes."

Gatomon chuckled. "Still, I wouldn't wish you to get swallowed by anything, Davis."

Davis took another glance to Sonja and nervously smiled. He caught her standing behind a pillar and exchanging a quick look with him.

"It's time, my friends," Gennai spoke out as everyone gathered near the Digicores. "Go for it, Falcomon."

Just before Falcomon was about to activate the Digicores...

_**Shoom.**_

"Looks like we've made it back in time," Came a familiar voice, which quickly drew the attention of his friends and colleagues.

Everyone present whirled around and were shocked to see a duo, who they believed were ghosts right in front of them. It was Tai and Agumon. Both of them waved to their friends with goofy grins etched on their faces.

"Hey, guys!" Tai said, grinning from ear to ear.

"TAI!" The group shouted in unison.

Elated at the sight of her brother, Kari was the first to ran past her friends as she lunged right at Tai with tears. Tai caught Kari as the Kamiya siblings gave each other a deep embrace. Sora was the next to approach Tai. After putting Kari aside, Tai approached his girlfriend and prepared to hug her, but wasn't expecting a little surprise from her.

_**Whap!**_

She gave him a slap to his face, which shocked everyone in the sanctuary.

"...Sora?" Tai gasped as he rubbed his face. "I can explain..."

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Sora shouted at at the befuddled teen. She quickly pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Stupid Tai."

"Sora..." Tai smiled and hugged her back.

"How did you survive? We thought you died, Tai!" TK exclaimed.

"It's a long story..."

"Which you can tell another time," X interjected while patting Tai's back. "You came just in time. We're getting ready to revive the fallen."

"Yeah, what great timing me and Agumon have. Guess we just have a habit of showing up at the right time."

"By the way, where are Yamato and Gabumon?" Agumon noticed the obvious absence of the aforementioned duo.

BanchoLeomon answered. "They likely went off somewhere alone."

"It's ok, dad and Gabumon can catch up with us later," Keke said, dismissively shaking her head. "Let's get this over with. Dimitri, Faith, and Tike are waiting for us to revive them."

"Right! That's your cue, Falcomon," Gennai beckoned to him.

Nodding, Falcomon lowered his hands over the Digicores and focused. "Here goes. Get ready, everyone!" With that, he spoke and beckoned the Digicores to activate. "Digicores, heed my call! I summon the great spirit within you!"

**(Cue DBZ OST - **_**The Dragon Theme**_**)**

Suddenly, the skies outside the sanctuary darkened to everyone's surprise. Naturally, Sonja was the one mostly startled as she surveyed the darkened skies and watched the four Digicores light up, sending four red beams of light into the ceiling.

"Why did it suddenly get so dark out there?" Sonja blinked and analyzed the startling phenomenon. Her eyes immediately fell on the glowing Digicores. "And what's the deal with those orb-looking things?"

The Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Ascendants moved back when the four streams of red light converged to form a body. This body materialized into a long red serpentine dragon resembling Slifer the Sky Dragon with a long horn fitted atop of its head. The gargantuan's robust body was composed of hardened layers of organic but resistant skin. The face area is the same, albeit his mouth is shruken a bit so that he has a second smaller mouth above it. As the beast opened its eyes, it glanced over the group amassed in front of it. They gazed awestruck at the behemoth. Some were befuddled that it was not Gorugon, the Spirian dragon deity.

"Guys! That isn't Gorugon!" TK exclaimed, his eyes and mouth widened at the sight of the almighty dragon deity.

Izzy gaped in shock. "What in world is that?"

Tentomon gasped. "Could it be...?"

"Ah, Lord SliferGigaSeadramon," X addressed the red-skinned behemoth hovering before them and the four Holy Beasts. "What a rare honor and privilege to be in your presence. So, the Spirians stored your power into the new Digicores. How fitting."

"Wait, you know this big guy?" Joe exclaimed as he stammered and gawked at SliferGigaSeadramon.

Izzy opened his laptop and scanned the behemoth. "Ah, there we go! SliferGigaSeadramon."

Tentomon flew over and read up his profile via the Digidex. "SliferGigaSeadramon is a Mega-level Deity type like the Holy Beasts, except his power exceeds theirs being one of three powerful deities that've traveled across time and space. His attacks include Weakling Missile and Giga Javelin Force. And he's supposedly based off an Egyptian God Deity from the Yu-Gi-Oh card game."

"Slifer the Sky Dragon?" The computer whiz said quizzically.

Tentomon shrugged. "I believe so."

X bluntly answered for them. "You got it right, Izzy. He is based off Slifer the Sky Dragon. The other aforementioned Digimon deities are based off Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Though, their whereabouts are unknown at this point."

"SliferGigaSeadramon?" Yolei blinked and backed away, nervously laughing. "Yeah... um... you guys never told me how big these wish granters get."

"It'll be ok, Yolei," Kari reassured Yolei as she turned and looked up to SliferGigaSeadramon. "Excuse me, Lord SliferGigaSeadramon! Are you here to grant our wishes?"

The red-skinned deity dragon howled deeply and initially responded by snorting smoke through his nostrils. Sounding subdued and laid back, he quickly answered. "_**...Why did you dudes have to wake me? I was having such a nice dream! Sorry, but I can't grant any wishes right now if that's what you're asking.**_"

"WHAT?" Davis and Veemon was taken aback as their mouths hung open.

"Hey, you! We have wishes we want granted!" David demanded.

"That's right! I have a brother and a cousin I want to see wished back to life!" Kara angrily retorted, jumping up and down repeatedly. "C'mon, c'mon, cmon!"

"Please, Lord SliferGigaSeadramon, you may not realize it, but you've now been given the power to grant wishes," X pleaded before the red dragon deity. "The Spirians moved your spirit and power into these Digicores from your original source. They realized you'll serve a greater purpose by becoming the new Digicore deity. Please, we plead before you to grant our wishes!"

SliferGigaSeadramon snorted and lowered his face in front of the group. "_**Let me get this straight. I've now been given the power to grant wishes? That is new responsibility in this place?**_"

"Yes, it is and we'd be honored if you'd work your powers for our benefits."

Tai and Kari walked right next to X as they faced the red-skinned deity dragon. SliferGigaSeadramon mulled over this for a few seconds and swayed his head back. He noticed the four Holy Beasts behind him, awaiting him to utilize his new powers.

"In fact, it was this Spirian child who summoned you," Dianamon said as she directed the deity over to Falcomon.

Narrowing his eyes, the deity dragon lightly grumbled lazily as his eyes glowed. "_**Yes, I see now. I sense that the three of you are in fact Spirian Digimon.**_" He painstakingly scanned Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon. "_**Very well. If that is what you desire and if this is to be my new role, so be it. Just don't wake me on the wrong side, deal?**_"

"We got it, Lord SliferGigaSeadramon!" Tai said, trying hard not to laugh. "I like your sense of humor."

"_**All right, if I understand this right, I can grant you just two wishes.**_"

"Correct," X confirmed.

"_**Then state your first wish.**_"

"Bring everyone to life killed by Virus and the Artificials," the masked watcher demanded.

"_**As you wish,**_" SliferGigaSeadramon answered as his yellow eyes glowed.

With that, once the wish was granted, Angemon X and Tike's bodies inexplicably became bathed in golden light. As they opened their eyes, they slowly stood up to catch their first breaths since being killed by Virus. Angemon X split back into Dimitri and Faith as they were greeted with hugs by Mimi, Palmon, and Keke.

"DIMITRI! OH, THANK GOD!" Mimi screamed, hugging Dimitri and crying over his shoulder.

Befuddled, Dimitri noticed he was back in the living realm. He turned to catch Keke patting Faith, who kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back, bro," Keke smirked as she and Dimitri embraced each other.

"TIKE! OH SHIT! YOU'RE ALIVE, BRO!" Kara cried as she pulled Tike into a hug. "DON'T DIE LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR?"

Tike was equally confused, returning a hug to his sister. "...glad to be back?" He watched David hover next to him. "David?"

"I protected Kara and helped her take care of your body."

"Thanks, man," Tike exchanged smiles with David. The boys gave each other brotherly handshakes.

After Faith landed on his right shoulder, Dimitri scanned the sanctuary and noticed the massive red dragon. "What's going on?"

"The new Digicore deity revived you," Keke answered earnestly. "His name is SliferGigaSeadramon."

"Though, he was a bit rude when we summoned him," Palmon scoffed.

"Where's dad and Gabumon?" The future warrior wondered, noticing the absence of Yamato and his Digimon. Noting the disappointed looks on Mimi and Keke's faces, their response was very telling to Dimitri. "I see. Sorry I asked."

Astounded with the latest developments, Sonja watched two dead people revived before her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here...?" she whispered, watching everyone gathered in front of SliferGigaSeadramon. "Digicores?"

X sighed deeply, catching the attention of his colleagues. "It's a shame. If only BW were a real Digimon, he would've been revived..."

Simms whispered something into X's ear, ensuring no one could hear him. "...it's all good, sir."

"Interesting. Then, it's all set then? Good," the masked man replied, nodding in reply.

"Um, what's all set?" Tai asked X.

"Nothing, Tai."

"_**Ahem, hello? So, anyway... about that second wish? What do you want? Are you going to make your second wish or not? Or, is one enough for your desires? If so, then let me sleep in peace already, dudes.**_"

Yolei rolled her eyes. "For a deity, he's a lazy bum."

Ken replied. "Let's just hurry so he can sleep."

Cody sighed. "I don't even know what I'd ask for a second wish."

Armadillomon added. "I'm a loss myself, Cody."

Hawkmon asserted. "Likewise. I can't think when I'm around a big thing like that hovering in front of me."

Ken mulled for a moment. "What else could we ask for?"

"Better hurry before Lord SliferGigaSeadramon goes back in," X waited for anyone to step in.

"_**C'mon, guys. One of you has a wish to be granted. Right? State it now.**_"

Suddenly, Davis ran up next to Tai and boldly faced the dragon deity. "Yeah! I've got a wish! Could you remove the bombs from Artificials Jax and Sonja? Knowing what they've gone through, I think they deserve at least that! That'd doable for you, right?"

Upon hearing this, everyone was astounded with Davis' second wish. Sonja overheard Davis and noticed a golden aura of light bathing around her.

"_**Yes, even by removing their bombs, it won't hinder their current powers nor will it change the fundamental nature of their beings,**_" SliferGigaSeadramon initially confirmed as his eyes glowed. He effectively granted Davis' wish to his satisfaction. "_**It is done.**_"

Taken aback, Sonja looked over her body and tried activating her self-destruct detonation inside of her. Nothing happened. SliferGigaSeadramon's power promptly removed the bomb from her body as well as her brother's.

"Thank you, Lord SilgerGiga-whatever your name is!" Davis laughed gleefully upon realizing his wish was actually granted.

"_**It's SliferGigaSeadramon. Don't you forget that, kid. Farewell to you all. Now I can sleep in peace**_," the red dragon greeted them a farewell as his entire body transformed into a long stream of red light that dispersed back into the Digicores. The Digicores quickly floated into the air with the dragon deity's essence inside of them. The Digicores quickly hovered and flew right back to each Holy Beast.

Azulongmon noted the four Digicores were divided between himself and his colleagues.

**(End theme)**

"Interesting, so now the Holy Beasts are in charge of safeguarding each Digicore," Gennai carefully noted.

Simms quickly asserted. "It's for the best, Gennai. This way it'll be difficult for enemies to take the Digicores."

"Right and we can sleep comfortably knowing these four can keep the Digicores in their sanctuaries," X promptly stated as he faced his colleagues and friends. "It's been long road for us, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has," BanchoLeomon replied.

Dimitri pivoted toward Davis and inquired to him. "Tell me. Why did you make that wish for her and Jax, Davis?"

"I just felt bad for them. After learning BW had a bomb in him, I thought it was a good idea to take them out of those two," Davis answered, twiddling his thumbs. His face conveyed some slight anxiety to speak coherently. "Hehehe, yeah... um..."

"Aww, you really do like her," Kari smiled, noticing the blush on her friend's face.

"Ok, that makes sense you did it for Sonja, but why Jax?" Sam inferred.

"Well, duh! He helped us back there to stop Virus when he and Kari had that struggle!" The Bearer of Miracles openly stated. He immediately calmed down and chuckled. "Besides, I think those two should go together, because... I have to admit they look great together as a couple."

When hearing Davis' reasons, Sonja was obviously discouraged.

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "If that's what love is, then I don't understand."

Suddenly, Sonja jumped right out of hiding and shot a perturbed look toward Davis' direction.

"Look, Davish! She's back!" Veemon pointed out.

"Sonja! You've been listening to us?" Davis' mouth dropped when seeing her.

Yolei facepalmed herself. "She was there, Davis."

"Hello, gogglehead!" Sonja snapped. "Do you not realize that Jax and I are twins?"

"Hey, did you hear that, Davish? She said they're twins! You've got a chance! Haha!" Veemon encouraged his partner. "Go get her, you rascal!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up! Don't think by removing that bomb out of me is going to win me any favors with you!" Sonja scowled as she turned her back to Davis. "Stupid goggleboy." She mulled for a few moments before turning her head and giving a silent stare to Davis. "Take care." A small smile seemingly adorned her face as she turned and flew through a portal, which Azulongmon opened for her.

Davis stood awkwardly and completely spaced out seeing Sonja give him the cold shoulder.

At least, that's how he saw it, but Sam saw things differently.

"Hey, Davis. She said _take care_," Sam chuckled behind him. "I think you've got a shot, dude."

Davis quickly grabbed Sam by his shirt. "ARE YOU SURE?"

"What can I say? I'm an expert when it comes to ladies. I'll give you any advice you're looking for, man."

Keke rolled her eyes when hearing Sam gloat about being a chick magnet. "Oh brother."

BanchoLeomon grumbled again. "Indeed, I don't understand it nor do I wish to know."

After a few minutes of conversation, everyone prepared to divide into groups. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon prepared to head back home to see their families. X and his crew decided to stay behind in the sanctuary for a short time. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David vowed they'd meet to reconvene with Tai and the others for a New Years Eve celebration party.

"So, our meeting here has been adjourned, everyone," X addressed those present. "The threat to our worlds are gone."

"I think it's about time we all headed for home," Ken addressed everyone as he picked up Wormmon. "Our families are undoubtedly worried about us."

"Can't say I blame them," Cody replied. "My mom and grandpa have to be worried sick, especially mom."

"So, are we still on for the New Years Eve party tonight?" Mimi asked everyone.

"At the convention center, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, the party starts around 8:00," Tai answered as he turned toward Kari. "You up for it, Earth's savior?"

Shaking her head, Kari modestly replied. "Yeah..."

"Is there gonna be food? Hell yeah!" Tike exclaimed, pumping his fist up.

"We're there and we're gonna pig out!" Kara cried out.

"Try to leave room for us, guys," Izzy sweatdropped.

"Dimitri," X walked right up to the future warrior and put a hand over his shoulder. "With the power you've acquired now, you can surely beat the future Artificials easily. Good luck, my friend." He said whilst extending his hand out to shake his hand.

Dimitri smiled and shook the masked watcher's hand. "Thanks, X. I have all of you to thank."

"You go and kick some ass back in the future, bro!" Keke encouraged him with a wink.

"Right!" The teen replied to his sibling.

"When are you heading back to your time, Dimitri?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow. I figured I'd party with you guys tonight, get some rest after wards, and head out in the morning."

"Then, we'll see you off in the morning then!" Tike added.

"Oh, you don't plan on staying a little longer?" Mimi said, wearing a somewhat saddened expression when hearing of his plans.

Dimitri consoled his mother and put his hands on her shoulders. "I wish I could, but the future you must be worried and I want to make sure she and Palmon are safe."

"You're right. I forgot about that," the girl said, smiling and wiping a tear from her eye. "You're so thoughtful of me. I'm glad to have a son like you."

"You raised me well, mother."

"Well, I guess I've got something to brag about then! My son's a hot-looking badass from the future!"

Hearing Mimi's heartfelt boast, Keke and X exchanged look as they chuckled amongst themselves. Both shook their heads until their eyes meet with each other.

"X, I've been meaning to ask..."

"Yeah?"

Keke smirked and placed her hands across his masked face. "Maybe you ought to..."

"Now isn't the time, Keke. I'll do it when the time is right," X said, putting her hands down. Upon doing so, Keke pulled up the lower part of his mask, revealing his lips and gave a kiss. "...Uh?" he was quickly taken aback by his friend's quick kiss and returned the favor to her. He and Keke withdrew their kiss. Then, he covered his lips with the mask to conceal himself from the others. "Next time... in private, ok?"

"Sure, but I couldn't help it."

TK noticed BanchoLeomon standing next to Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon. He and Kari approached the Spirians and the brave warrior whilst their friends waited for them.

"So, are you going to be living here, BanchoLeomon?" TK asked when approaching the brave warrior.

"That's my plan and I want to ensure I safeguard the Digicore Azulongmon's protecting."

"Then, we'll come up and see you when we have free time!" Kari said.

BanchoLeomon nodded, broadening his grin. "You're welcome to see us anytime."

Patamon and Gatomon both greeted Falcomon before making their departure with the other Digi-Destined and Digimon.

Kari knelt in front of Falcomon and hugged him. "Take good of yourself, Falcomon."

"Make sure you come and drop by to visit!" Falcomon chirped happily.

Dianamon firmly replied. "Please make sure you do. Falcomon could use some human company..."

Gennai interjected. "Well, there's me, but I'm not..."

"...a real human," Minervamon corrected the former Digital Knight.

Turning around to face everyone, Kari shouted and threw her arms into the air. "Well, guys! This is it! This is the start of a new DigiEra! Let's celebrate and welcome the future ahead of us!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in unison as Azulongmon opened a portal for the Digi-Destined and the Digimon to pass enter following their departure.

Tai and Agumon dismissed Azulongmon's offer. He and Agumon decided to give everyone a trip back home with a more convenient choice. That would be using Instant Movement to take everyone back to their homes in quicker fashion. They waited as Dimitri was finishing a conversation with Sam.

"Seriously, Sam? My father did that?" Dimitri was astounded when Sam filled him on what happened after his death.

Faith gaped, equally as shocked as his partner. "You're kidding!"

"He really went out all ballistic when he saw you die," Sam updated him on the shocking moment. "He attacked Virus without a second thought of his own safety! I tell you he shocked the hell outta all of us when he tried avenging you."

Dimitri felt like his whole world crashed down on him. "My god... dad actually did that?" He relaxed and smiled as he came to realization of his father's more noble side. "That surely couldn't have been Yamato, right? It had to have been Matt."

"We'll never know," the purple-haired teen shrugged. "Just saying what I saw."

"I think it was both Yamato and Matt trying to avenge you, bro," Keke cut in as she watched him land Faith leave. "Yamato might be cold at times, but he has his warm qualities and that was one I'll never forget."

"Yeah, I think I'm having a better view of him, too, sis," Dimitri smiled as he waved to his sister and the others. "See you at the party."

"Later, man!" Sam called out.

"LATER GUYS! SEE YOU AT THE PARTY!" Tike and Kara hollered, waving to the group.

Once Dimitri and Faith reconvened with the others, Tai and Agumon used Instant Movement to teleport themselves and their friends back home.

"Should be fine tonight," X stated as he turned and saw Simms beckoning to him. "Yeah?"

"The Lords from high above were watching," Simms whispered to the masked man. "They're most impressed with the Kamiya siblings. They wish to request an audience with Tai and Agumon soon."

"So, it's that time, huh?" X acknowledged this sacred and rare invitation from the higher powers. _Then, you were watching the event, Lord Shinmon and Prince Shintomon._

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/6:00 PM**_

Shortly after taking everyone home, Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon returned to see their parents. Naturally, Yuuko wanted to kill her son herself for scaring her with his 'fake-out death'. Tai tried to console his mother's fury. Kari quickly stepped in to reassure her that he was saved from a near death experience. Tai and Kari's parents were nonetheless happy to see their children home safe. For saving the world, they allowed them to go to the New Years Eve party at the local convention center.

xxxxx

As the siblings arrived in their room, Kari lied back on Tai's bed bunk and kicked her feet up. Gatomon lied next to her and watched her sending quick e-mails to her friends via her D-Terminal.

"Looks like everyone's buzzing over us beating Virus, Kari," Gatomon smirked a cat's smile and veered her eyes from Agumon, who left the room with Tai.

Kari's smile suddenly let her as she dropped her D-Terminal and faced the balcony window.

"Kari?"

"It's him," Kari whispered, firming the tone in her voice. She bolted forward and opened the window. The moment she stepped outside, she looked up to find Yamato carrying Gabumon on his back. "Yamato this time?"

Yamato furrowed his brows and landed on the balcony, staring the young Kamiya down.

"You know we're having a party tonight at the convention center. Be sure to tell Matt that."

"Yeah sure. Matt already knows from his brother. Anyway, I'm not here for such trivial matters, Kari," Yamato said as he methodically advanced on her. His blue eyes were firmly locked on her determined brown eyes. The longer he looked at her, he realized she wasn't conveying any sign of fear. Having gone through an eventful moment that changed her life, Yamato realized he wasn't facing the same Kari Kamiya anymore. "You do know you can't take all the credit, right?"

"What's it to you?" Kari rebuked, hardening her features as Gatomon stood by her side. "Yeah, you fired that indirect shot out of nowhere, but I was the one who destroyed Virus." She raised the same hand that she used to fire off her Sibling Terra Beam. "This hand was all it took to wipe that monster out completely."

Yamato folded his arms. "So, you did, but don't let this victory go to your head, Kari. You might've surpassed your brother and me, but it won't last. I intend to catch up with you two."

"So, TK told you Tai is alive."

"Indeed, and my goal will be to surpass you two. Kari, as much as I hate to admit it, but you're an obstacle in my way to reach the next level of Ascendant. I must surpass you..." He stopped momentarily and clenched his fight hand, balling it into a tightened fist. "...I need to if I am to feel fully satisfied!"

Kari sighed deeply and closed the balcony door behind her. "Look, Yamato. If you really want to catch up, you're going to have to push even harder. You had no idea what I went through inside that room."

"I went in there twice, girl. I know what hell was like..."

"Yet, you never surpassed me," the Bearer of Light gave him a scathing remark, letting her truthful words double as a stake being driven into Yamato's black heart. "All that hard work and you still can't reach my level."

"Because of that special light of yours. Without it, you wouldn't have beaten Virus and you know it."

"Listen, Yamato, whatever the case may be, Tai put faith in me. He wanted me to surpass him and I granted him that wish," Kari vividly pointed out and chastised him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you now. I've got to get dressed for tonight." She turned her back to him and looked over her back, shooting a calm smirk that irked him. "You should do the same. Dimitri's leaving in the morning. You don't want to miss out when he leaves. By the way, that was very bold what you did to avenge him and Faith."

Yamato said nothing and knew what Kari said was true. He couldn't deny the claim as Kari was right there to witness it firsthand.

"You're not such a bad guy after all, Yamato. I guess a bit of Matt is finally rubbing off you?"

"Hn, yeah right."

The girl giggled a bit and opened the balcony door. "Don't be like that, Yamato. You're a good man. We won't forget what you did." As she walked in, she stopped and took a moment to address him. "Just final warning, Yamato, don't come picking a fight with me." She turned and shot him a calm glare, which seemingly irked Yamato again. "You don't want to see_ that_ side of me again. Mimi, TK, and Dimitri might not be happy. Matt, make sure and put Yamato on a tight leash from now on for his own good." Her cold glare was quickly replaced with a sweet albeit fake smile. "See you at the party." She closed the door behind with as Gatomon scurried back inside. She closed the curtains and left Yamato outside with Gabumon. "Oh boy..." She let out a repressed sigh and leaned against the wall.

"That was great, Kari. You put that jerk in his place."

"Well, I wanted to put the Yamato persona in his place," Kari corrected her. She smiled and freely let her arms hang by her side. "You know. That felt really good."

"That side of you admittedly creeped me out."

"That was an act."

"Really?"

"Maybe," Kari giggled as she lied back on her brother's bed. "Don't worry, Gatomon. We won't let _that_ side get a hold of us ever again."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Gatomon," the brunette teen picked up Gatomon and set her next to her. "Now for tonight's party."

"Kari," Tai interjected when walking into their room. "I sensed Yamato. Did he do anything to you?"

"Nah, I had a talk with him and reminded him of the party."

"I see. Then, Dimitri and Mimi will really be happy to see him there."

"Oh yeah," Kari coughed as she revolved her eyes around and chortled. _More like put him in his place. _"Sora's going to ask you to dance with her I bet."

"Yeah, and the same I'm sure can be said when TK asks you, right?"

"...yeah."

"Let's all have fun tonight and look forward to the future we saved."

Nodding, Kari shared and affirmed with her brother's optimistic view. "Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Good. Now, the only thing you've got to do from this point on is controlling that darker urge. You know what I mean, right?" 

"Yeah. I'll do my best and keep that in check, Tai."

"Good, Kari. That's what I'd like to hear. We don't want a relapse of what happened back at the War Games."

"Yeah."

"I mean it, Kari. You really scared us back there."

"I'm sorry. I'll try my hardest to control my urges."

Turning around, Tai sauntered over to his head and smirked. "That's the sister I know. Never give up."

"Because a Kamiya never quits," Kari lied on her brother's bed and curled into a fetal position. "...it's something I have to conquer on my own. I only beat Virus thanks to recourse from you."

"Maybe, but it was your attack that finished that creep, Kari. Never forget that."

Sitting up from her position, Kari sat and nodded, twirling a lock of her long brown hair. "Of course not."

"Need a hair cut?''

"Nah, I think this will do fine until after the holidays."

"School might get delayed because of the evacuations and people returning home."

"That's fine," Kari said as she stared to the ceiling and answered in a tranquil manner. "I can wait. We have all the time in the world in this peaceful time. We saved our timeline. Now Dimitri has to save his." She referred to their friend's return to his time first thing tomorrow morning.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/Community Center/January 1, 2005/10:05 AM**_

It was the first day of the 2005th year in Odaiba.

The next morning, everyone arrived to see Dimitri and Faith off on their departure to their timeline. Before leaving, the families of each Digi-Destined asked to take group pictures of them. This included a photo shot of Yamato, Mimi, Dimitri, and Keke together, which Yamato only did it for his son. Otherwise, he would've reluctantly taken a picture with them. Everyone else took pictures with each other, including Kari taking pictures of herself with TK, Tai, Davis, and Dimitri.

Following all the family and friends group shots, Dimitri hugged Mimi tightly.

"Oh, but you could've stayed another night, Dimitri!" Mrs. Tachikawa pleaded to the young man.

"Thanks, ma'am, but I've got a mother and a girl who are waiting for me back home," Dimitri said apologetically.

"Oh, mom," Mimi giggled as she withdrew her arms from Dimitri and parted the bangs over his face. She pulled out a box and handed it to him. "Here."

Dimitri opened it, which revealed a green heart necklace shaped like her Crest. "This?"

"For good luck on your way home. I know it might be dangerous time traveling and all."

"Thanks, Mimi," Dimitri smiled and accepted his young mother's gift in kind. "I'll never forget this."

"Take care... _my son_," she whispered, suppressing her urge to shed tears.

"Bye, bro," Keke said as she walked up and hugged him.

Dimitri returned a hug to his sister and nodded. "We'll see each other again."

"I hope so. We have plenty of catching up to do."

After leaving hugs for his mother and sister, Dimitri and Faith noticed Yamato and Gabumon standing next to a light post. Yamato waved to his future son. Dimitri smiled and gave him a farewell wave before opening his time capsule box and pressed a button, which activated a bubble that encased him and Faith.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure Theme **_**Butterfly**_**)**

"Bye, everyone! Take care!" Dimitri bid his farewell to his friends and family.

Faith waved to them. "Bye-bye!"

"Goodbye, Dimitri! Bye Faith!" Mimi and Keke called out to them.

"Waste those Artificials back in your time!" TK exclaimed.

"KICK SOME ASS AND TAKE BACK YOUR FUTURE!" Tike and Kara shouted simultaneously.

Dimitri and Faith gave final waves to their friends and vanished through the time stream.

"Bye, Dimitri," Kari said as she felt an arm over her right shoulder. She turned and saw TK behind her. She felt another on her other shoulder and caught her brother pulling her into a sibling embrace. "Tai...?"

"Our time's been preserved. Now, we have to keep it that way and be ready for any new threat that comes our way."

Everyone, from the Digi-Destined to the Ascendants and Digimon, nodded altogether and affirmed their resolve to preserve security between the two worlds. Standing amassed together in a massive group were: Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, X, Yamato/Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody Armadillomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. They stared toward the blue skies as another day was ready to pass by like any other normal day.

The eventful War Games and its proceedings were finally behind them.

Following the defeat of Virus, the nightmarish future Dimitri warned was prevented. Now the Odaiba crew were ready to press forward to unwinding roads of new possibilities. They had written their own future and look forward to reap the rewards given to them. That reward was peace.

Whenever an imminent threat turns up, the Ascendants and the Digi-Destined would rise up to meet threat presented.

Most of all, the legacy of the Ascendants has been maintained.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Time Stream**_

Passing through the stream of time, Dimitri lied Faith down next to him. The tiny Rookie slept peacefully while the time traveler checked the designated date and coordinates of his timeline.

Narrowing his eyes, Dimitri faced forward and became focused more than ever. He was ready to free his future.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Free the Future! Tai's Next Adventure!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** That ends the fall-out of the War Games. Sorry for lack of coverage of the party, but eh wanted to skip past it and get the chapter over it. I might cover it in a flashback chapter in the proposed 'Season 2.5' but no promises. If you'd like to see it, I can try and put out there for y'all.

Next off, SliferGigaSeadramon is based off Slifer the Sky Dragon and GigaSeadramon obviously. The character belongs to Chaosblazer. Chaos, I hope this surprises you. How did I translate him?

So yeah, SliferGigaSeadramon is the new Shenron of the story. He's actually one of three deities that have been divided across the Trinity universes: DFKai, YYGDM, and Accel Stream. These three 'verses have been connected thanks to the events of _Across Dimensions_. In SliferGigaSeadramon's case, the new Digicores are the items that confine the deity into the DFKai world. The other two will be unveiled some other time.

Sonja gives Davis the cold shoulder... or does she? If you've already been reading _Across Dimensions_, you already know. ;)

Kari and Yamato have a confrontation. I know some of you were anticipating this. Make no mistake. Yamato has another rival in Kari. If Tai was going to be hard to get by, Kari's going to be a tall order to overcome.

After saying his farewell, Dimitri and Faith head back to clean up the mess in their timeline.

Next chapter, as the episode title implies, it's time to free a future and a few brief moments with each Digi-Destined back home. Moreover, Tai and Agumon are presented with an opportunity they won't refuse. What could X and Simms be planning for the duo? Judging by their not-so-vague name drops of two higher beings, a new journey may lie ahead for Tai and Agumon.

Anyway, Kai Season 2 will finally wrap up next chapter.

Send a review and see you soon!


	98. Free the Future! Tai's Next Adventure!

**A/N: **The last chapter of Season 2! Time to wrap up some loose ends for this season and we begin with freeing a dark future.

Before we begin, it's survey time again! Fill these out for your top 3-5 characters in the first six categories listed. The rest just one (or two if you have another).

Favorite Male Characters:

Fave Female Characters:

Fave Digimon Characters:

Fave Male/Female Villains:

Fave Villains You Love to Hate:

Fave New Characters:

Fave Arc:

Fave Comical Moments:

Fave Sad Moments:

Fave Battles:

Fave Unexpected Twists:

Fave Darkest Moments:

Thoughts on the future arcs:

Overall thoughts on series to now:

Enjoy the season finale!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2, Act 3: War Games**_

_**Episode 98: Free the Future! Tai's Next Adventure!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba, Tokyo/DF-811/January 1, 2022/2:04 PM**_

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**Ruined World**_**)**

Post-apocalyptic Odaiba, 18 years into the distant future, was under another malevolent attack by the Artificials. Still ravaging Dimitri's time, Jax and Sonja relentlessly unleashed a volley of blasts that wiped fleeing masses and sent survivors fleeing for safety. Loud blood-curdling cries filled the chilly atmosphere coupled with the explosions that ran rampant across Odaiba. Jax and Sonja laughed together as they took delight in massacring the 'meatbags' as they deemed humans.

However, the evil twins' days of committing senseless murder and chaos would soon end.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

On the outskirts of a ruined Odaiba, Dimitri and Faith touched down after turning off the time device. They faced a seemingly abandoned and lifeless home.

"Good to be home!" Faith chirped, raising his wings excitedly. "Right, Dimitri?"

Dimitri smiled comfortably. "Yeah, won't my mom be happy to see us." He casually pushed the front gates open and stepped to the front.

"Let's make and get something to ear while we're at it!"

"Heh, but we just had a big brunch with Tai and the others back in their time. Faith, you gotta watch your weight."

"You calling me a pig, Dimitri?" The winged Rookie puffed up and inexplicably snorted, which incited a chuckle from his partner. "Honestly!"

The Ascendant apologized politely. "Relax, I'm just saying for your own good. Anyways..." He and Faith faced the front. Dimitri opened the door using his spare key and stepped inside the front. He bolted toward the dining room to find a 32-year-old Mimi Tachikawa sitting on a chair next to a coffee table. She was seen reading a magazine with Palmon seated next to her. Though aged from her days of youth, Mimi maintained a beautiful outward look wearing a raggedy pink shirt with her Crest's symbol emblazoned on the front. She wore a blue jean mini skirt coupled with pink slippers. She wore her long strawberry hair into a long ponytail. Palmon remained unchanged.

"Hey, mom! Palmon! We're back!" Dimitri openly announced, catching both of them by surprise.

Faith waved and smiled. "HI!"

Turning around from her seat, Mimi's eyes lit up as she got up from her seat and bolted toward her son. She threw her arms and embraced the Ascendant, happily crying over his shoulder.

"Oh, mom..." Dimitri blushed a bit and returned an embrace.

Mimi pulled away and put both hands on his broad shoulders. "Dimitri, I'm glad you and Faith made it back safely! I kept thinking of you'd be safe in the past!"

Palmon nodded. "Don't worry. I took care of her while I said I would!"

"I can count on you, Palmon," chuckled Dimitri as Mimi walked around and scanned her son.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot taller. Not to mention more handsome," Mimi beamed over her son's physique. She checked his back and smiled proudly. "You've also gotten more buffer." Folding her arms, the woman nodded. "One thing I'll forever be proud of is giving birth to a handsome young man!"

"Oh, mother..." Dimitri said as he accompanied her and Palmon into the dining room. "The reason for my physical changes is because I spent a lot of time training with Tai and the others. I've fully mastered my Ascendant power. There was this place called the Room of Time in Azulongmon's realm. Just spending one day equals a year inside."

"I figured you'd find a way to get stronger," Mimi giggled as she led Dimitri and Faith into the kitchen. "You Ascendants are always training junkies. You're starting to take on more of your father's image facial wise."

"Speaking of father, I met and got to know him better."

Upon hearing this, Mimi nearly froze as she grabbed a coffee cup. "I see. Well, you can tell me all about it with hot chocolate. What do you say?"

Dimitri smiled. "Sure thing."

xxxxx

For the past hour, Dimitri and Faith recapped on their experience in the past starting with fighting alongside Tai and his friends, meeting Mimi's past self, bonding with Keke and her friends, meeting his father and uncle, facing their time's Artificials, and the entire Virus conflict. Mimi sat with her half empty cup and nodded, listening to her son's whole past experience.

"I see," the woman muttered, taking a sip of her now cold chocolate drink. "So, in the end, none of our friends perished. I'm glad." She said while broadening her beautiful smile. "And it ended with Kari destroying Virus? Who would've thought?"

"Yeah, I know," Dimitri sagely nodded as he set his coffee cup down. "Oh, mom. Get this. You won't believe this, but father actually went out of his way to avenge me when I was briefly dead!" He got a delayed reaction from his mother and Palmon, who naturally were astounded with what he told them. "Mom? Palmon?"

"Hah! See I told you there was some good in your father!" Mimi said, laughing delightfully as she sipped more of her hot chocolate. _My god, Matt. Did the Yamato side of you really do that? I never would've expected that!_

"Never should've doubted your mom, Dimitri!" Palmon said.

The warrior smiled and nodded. "Yeah, never should've."

"Dimitri?" Came a girl's voice from out of nowhere. "And Faith! You're back!"

Quickly able to discern the voice, Dimitri stood from his chair and turned around. Standing at the front of the dining room was a teenage brunette girl wearing shoulder-length hair, strikingly beautiful azure eyes, and, healthy flesh-colored skin. She wore accessory set of a fitted and sleeveless aqua blue shirt with a plum heart symbol emblazoned on it with the words 'Rocker Girl' inscribed; she also wore fitted blue jean capris, and white tennis shoes. She nearly dropped a grocery bag she carried as Dimitri hurried over and caught it.

"Karin, you should be a little more careful..." Dimitri stopped abruptly as the girl embraced him. "Karin." He smiled warmly and put his arms around her. "You've been helping my mother while I was away?"

"I have and we were just talking about you," Karin smiled as she pulled herself from Dimitri. "Wow, you've gotten taller, Dimitri!" She then slyly smirked and ran a finger down his chest. "Not to mention you just couldn't get anymore hotter."

"Oh, Karin..." He said, blushing again.

"How did it all go? By the looks of it, you looked to have trained pretty hard."

"We saved their future, Karin. The threat in their time has been put to rest."

"That's good and Tai lived through?"

Dimitri nodded. "He did. He nearly died, but..."

Just then, the radio playing some soothing music in the background shifted to a news broadcast, which them to stop and listen to the latest news.

"_...We interrupt this daily program for an update on the Artificial threat. They're currently attacking the Akihabara District near the Tokyo Station just five miles off!_"

Casting his eyes toward the door, Dimitri firmed his resolve and clenched his fists. "It's time for me to finish this once and for all." He walked past Karin, who quickly seized him by his arm and leaned her head against his back. "Karin Osaka, I know you want to help me and all."

"I do. Tell you the truth, I tried to fight them once while you were away... to protect your mother and Palmon," Karin confessed, closing her eyes and half-expecting her boyfriend to yell at her. "Even as Sailor Sedna and despite me gaining my Valkyrie form, I couldn't beat them both. I had to retreat. Even I have my limits..."

"Karin, it's ok," Dimitri said as he turned to her and kissed her. "You did it to protect my mother and this planet while I was gone. You're brave taking them on by yourself, but let me handle this one on my own."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Mimi asked her son.

Looking back to his mother, Dimitri gave her reassurance. "I'll be fine. There's a reason why I went to the past to see Tai and the Chosen."

Nodding, Karin withdrew her hand from the Ascendant's arm and smiled. She watched Dimitri throw off his coat as he and Faith merged together to become Angemon X. Mimi and Palmon walked up next to Karin as they watched him leave.

"We have to bring peace to this timeline once and for all!" Angemon X declared. "We're long overdue for it!"

"Take those two down, Dimitri!" Palmon encouraged him.

Mimi nodded and called out. "Be careful out there, Dimitri!"

"Show us your Ascendant power!" Karin exclaimed.

Angemon X nodded. "Right!" With that, he bolted out of the front door and immediately took off into the air, heading toward his destination to resolve the conflict once and for all.

Now standing at the front door, Karin, Mimi, and Palmon watched him leave.

"Mimi, Palmon, I'm going after him, but I'll just be watching," Karin said as she drew out her Valkyrie Henshin Dagger.

"Please be careful, Karin, and come back safely."

"Right!" The brunette said as she hefted her Henshin Dagger and cried out. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" Engulfed by a sky blue aura of light, Karin's attire was replaced with silver and bluish Valkyrie armor coupled with matching color schemed boots. Her mini skirt was dark blue and resembled hanging cloth underneath her armor. She was armed with an ice harpoon in her right hand. Her helmet had the design of a polar bear's face etched on it. Shards of ice materialized behind her back and solidified into wings as she propelled into the air and flew off at blinding speed to follow her boyfriend's direction.

"Come back, you two... safe and sound" The worried Bearer of Sincerity clasped her hands together.

xxxxx

_**Akihabara District/3:30 PM**_

Having lost a video game in a local arcade, Sonja went all out crazy and unloaded by firing blasts at the arcade, reducing it to rubble. She aimlessly fired more blasts that obliterated half of the Akihabara district, but she cared less for the destruction of a few obstructions in her path. Jax simply shook his head, sighing at his sister's umpteenth PMS moment.

"Man, how immature can you get, sis?"

"HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! DAMN IT ALL! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Just cause you couldn't beat a simple game? You just suck as a gamer."

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"If you need to cool off, I know a good place you can pick up some clothes..."

"STOP PATRONIZING ME, JAX!"

Just then, a shaded figure was seemingly crawling out from underneath a black Toyota truck. The figure, an old and aged gentlemen, reached for his semi-automatic pistol and aimed toward Jax's head.

"That was... my son and grandson you murdered... you vile monster..." The older man gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger, firing off a shot that bounced off Jax's face. Upon witnessing his futility, his attempt at avenging his loved ones failed. He watched as Jax pivoted his view and sauntered toward him. He fired more shots that bounced off Jax like nothing. "No... no...!"

"Nice shot there, old timer!" Jax mocked the old man's heroics and knelt down, pulling out his gun from his gun holster. He grabbed the man's head as his cold eyes pierced through the man's eyes. A devilish grin adorned Jax's face as he raised the gun to the old man's head. "Want a reward? I know you want it. Now take it." Broadening his grin and preparing to pull the trigger...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

...a loud resounding screech came. Then, a beam seemingly flew out of nowhere and impacted the space between the Artificial twins. Alarmed by the attack, Jax and Sonja sprang back whilst scanning their immediate surroundings. They watched Angemon X descend 20 feet from them.

"It's... it's you!" Jax snapped at Angemon X's general direction.

"This is where it all ends, Artificials," Angemon X openly declared to his two long-time enemies. "I've come to kill you both for good."

"Still alive, Dimitri?" Jax shrugged as he put his gun away. "I think the word _fool _should be redefined for you."

"Ugh, he's such a cocky bastard!" Sonja hissed as she readied a blast to hit the Ascendant with. "Can I kill him this time? He's been out biggest eyesore for god knows..."

Jax interjected. "...but, that'll make it one less toy to play with, but oh well. Do whatever you want, Sonja."

"Hell yeah! Won't miss ya, Dimitri!" Smiling evilly, Sonja fired off a discharged blast toward Angemon X.

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**Battle 2 (Unreleased Track)**_** )**

However, Angemon X quickly predicted her attack and batted it aside with one hand. He propelled himself forward and phased out, letting an after image pass through Sonja. Taken aback, the female Artificial panned her surroundings until Angemon X reappeared behind Sonja.

"SONJA! BEHIND YOU!"

Taking heed of her brother's warning, Sonja turned...

_**Bam!**_

...and was met with a punch that sent her sailing through a pick-up van. Jax's mouth dropped at the Ascendant's astounding feat, which he never would've expected from him.

Sonja picked herself out of the debris and scowled, cursing. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed and headed off to engage Angemon X. She threw a punch, but Angemon X evaded her fist and swerved around behind her. She turned and went for a spinning back kick. To her shock, Angemon X flickered out of her reach again and reappeared behind her. She turned and was punched through two buildings. Jax flew right in and caught his sister.

"I... I don't seem to understand! How did he get this freaking strong?" Jax was overwhelmed.

Picking herself up, Sonja seethed angrily and snapped. "BASTARD!"

Angemon X coldly replied. "You two are completely outmatched. You're going to learn just how frightened those people and Digimon were when you senselessly slaughtered them for your sick pleasure! This especially goes for my uncle! Now you're going to feel the taste of fear before you two die!"

"So, you say! You surprised me with those fancy moves, but the end result's gonna be the same!"

"Jax, let's finish this once and for all!"

As the twins nodded, they stormed ahead simultaneously to attack Angemon X. He quickly discerned their attack patterns and phased out of their reach. Jax whirled around and was dropped by a single punch from the Ascendant. Sonja quickly put up her hands and fired off a volley of blasts toward Angemon X. The Ascendant battered all of her blasts and quickly shot up in front of her.

Throwing a hand right in her face, Angemon X yelled. "THIS IS FOR JAGUARMON!" He discharged a Ki blast and completely obliterated her in one shot, leaving nothing but ashes of her remains. Her blood-curdling screams echoed across the vicinity, causing Jax to stop dead cold in his place.

Jax came to the realization that his sister vaporized completely. All was done with little effort by the Ascendant. Jax was now coming to grips over the reality that the gap of power between them and Angemon widened by a greater margin than before. Sonja was the first to pay for all her sins. Angemon X shifted his cold glare toward Jax, who was standing horrified and unable to move.

"N-No! You couldn't have... you senselessly killed my sister!"

"_Senselessly_ you say? Tell that to all the people and Digimon you two murdered in these past 18 years!" Angemon X bellowed, raising his tone. "That was for all _my_ friends, my family, all the Chosen, and this one..." He flew up at blinding speed and landed a kick to Jax's face, which crippled the Artificial and downed him in one blow. "...THIS IS FOR MY UNCLE TK!" He quickly somersaulted into the air and launched a beam toward Jax's limp form and obliterated him in one shot.

Looking on from atop of a billboard, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna's face lit up. "Yes..." She quickly cheered. "YES! YOU DID IT, DIMITRI!" She quickly flew down to meet with Angemon X, who helped the old man off the ground. "Dimitri, you really killed them and with ease!"

**(End theme)**

Angemon X nodded. "You watched the whole thing?"

"All two minutes of it," she winked as she scanned her surroundings. "We need to get this poor man help."

"It's really over."

"Yeah, it is. Now we can go and tell your mom. Peace has returned to this world!"

Suddenly, Angemon X just remembered one more discomforting detail. "No, I just remembered. There's just one more thing."

Valkyrie Sedna blinked in confusion. "Huh? One more thing?"

Angemon X nodded and turned to the skies. "Virus..."

xxxxx

_**Kyoto/3:30 PM**_

Stalking across empty streets littered with clothing, Imperfect Virus continued his search for the Artificials to achieve perfection.

xxxxx

_**One year later**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Tachikawa Residence & Fashion Drift Store/February 12, 2023/12:23 PM**_

A year passed following the destruction of the Artificials. Dimitri's time drive regained enough power for him to return to the past to tell Tai and his friends about his victory. During the last year, much of the world recovered and rebuilt thanks to united nations efforts to move toward peace.

The Digital World, too, had undergone a major revamp in restoring the lands the Artificials destroyed. Primary Villages were revived and new Digimon life were becoming plentiful. Though a few, like the Sovereigns, Athenamon, Omegamon, and the Royal Knights, were not revived due to some circumstances.

The Real and Digital Worlds formed a pact to rebuild each other's worlds after the Artificials ravaged much of their lands.

When peace came, Mimi was finally able to open up the fashion store she always dreamed for and had it built along with her new home. Moreover, being the last of the original Digi-Destined still alive, she took the responsibility of teaching the new generation of Chosen kids the principles of being a good Digi-Destined. Her experience ensured they'd follow up as the true successors of her team.

Dimitri, with Faith on his shoulder, stood outside of the store. He was fully garbed in a black muscle shirt coupled with his blue jacket, brown army pants, and white boots. Dressed in a brown cowgirl vest, a white cowgirl hat, a pink shirt, a pink skirt going down above her kneecaps, Mimi fashioned herself with one of new fashion lines. She had her blonde hair cut short into a shoulder length. She kissed her son's forehead and stepped back with Palmon standing beside her.

"Tell everyone, especially the present me, I said hi," Mimi smiled and nodded.

Palmon added. "Don't forget me!"

"No problem. I won't be staying over there too long," Dimitri reassured them. "I'm going back to..." He stopped and slightly veered his eyes over his back. Faith was able to sense the sinister vibe behind them. "Mom, Palmon, could you two get back inside?"

"Huh? Why?" Mimi blinked as she smiled and pat her son's shoulder. She curved her lips into a smile. "Oh, I get it. You're waiting for Karin to get here, huh?" She stopped and discerned the serious look on her son's face and took the hint. "Right. C'mon, Palmon." She quickly picked up her partner and withdrew back into the store.

**(Cue Levo Lution - **_**World Revolution [Holy Divide mix]**_** )**

Without looking back, Angemon X called out to the shaded figure poking his head out of a wall. "I know you're there, Virus!"

Upon realizing this, the shaded figure, Virus, was left speechless and watched Angemon X intently glare at him. "Wh...What? How did he know...?" 

"You're planning to kill me, aren't you?" Angemon X addressed the creature. "After that, revert into an egg, take my time device, and head to the past to absorb Artificials Jax & Sonja. Am I right, monster? Those are the two you require to reach perfection!"

"B-B-But, how do you know all this?" The bio-Artificial stammered, completely shocked with how much Angemon X knew of him already.

"Your plan just went up in smoke," the Ascendant calmly smirked. "It all ends here."

"My plan went up in smoke you say?" Virus relieved his anger and chuckled. "You're talking nonsense!"

"You were indeed very powerful in your perfect form," Angemon X addressed the bio-Artificial. "Very powerful might be putting it mildly. I'm already good enough to defeat you as the way you are."

Virus realized what Angemon X alluded to. "Yes, that's it! You went to the past and learned of my existence! It's no surprise you know so much. But, do you think that'll make a difference?" He painstakingly explained to the Ascendant. "The spy robots have already scanned your strength level. Your power is significantly less than Jax and Sonja's, much less mine!"

Faith chuckled when Virus mentioned the twins.

Dimitri smirked nonchalantly. "Well? Where are they now?"

Upon realizing his failure to finding the Artificial twins, Virus was pulled into a mental freeze and gaped. "... you mean... you _destroyed_ them?" Clenching his fists, the bio-Artificial hissed toward Dimitri's direction. "You realize what you've done, right? With Jax and Sonja gone, I can attain my perfect form! Well, I'll just kill you and confiscate the time device!"

Shaking his head, Dimitri raised both hands. "I don't want to fight you here. My mother's watching and we've worked hard rebuilding so much. Let's take this elsewhere, Virus!" With that, he expelled an incredible force of energy that repelled Virus into the air and sent him sailing miles away toward Odaiba Bay. Dimitri and Faith merged together and became Angemon X right off the bat. Leaving a trail of golden light behind him, the Ascendant pursued Virus all the way over to Odaiba Bay and Rainbow Bridge.

The two had a quiet and intense standoff. Whilst Angemon X took a pre-battle stance, Virus postured and readied himself as he finally broke their long silence.

"I suppose I underestimated your power, Dimitri," the bio-Artificial asserted, slowly taking a stance. He watched Angemon X power up and produced a golden flare around him. He, too, forged a golden aura that outlined his green body.

"Virus, I'm not going to allow you to go back in time! You die here!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**The Lone Warrior**_**)**

Virus rocketed forward and attacked Angemon X head-on. "You keep believing that nonsense, you punk!" He laughed and threw a punch, which Angemon X easily sidestepped. Alarmed by his adversary's reflex speed, Virus tried hitting him with another punch. Angemon X raised his arm to counter the bio-Artificial's blow. Before he realized it, Angemon X drilled his face with a punch that sent him sailing back.

"Im-Impossible!" Virus screeched whilst eyeing Angemon X. "How is he this fast? He shouldn't even be strong enough to faze me!"

As Virus landed on all fours, he watched Angemon X fly up and clobber him with a punch to the face again. Virus was punched across near a rock face. The bio-Artificial flipped into the air and fired a beam toward Angemon X, who phased out of the way. Angemon X reappeared above Virus and landed an forearm smash across the creature's back. The blow sent Virus plunging to the ground like a dead weight, leaving a small crater in the wake of the impact. Almost breathless, the horrid abomination struggled to sit up, wheezing and coughing up purple blood from his mouth.

"Virus, it's over! I'm not leaving until you're gone from my sight!"

Struggling to sit up, Virus sank to one knee and chuckled, letting purple ooze drip from his mouth. His sickly chuckle garnered Angemon X's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, you poor boy... Dimitri, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

Angemon X looked up and overheard Virus, awaiting what the horrid creature's last words would be.

"You might not know this, but have you ever wondered the whereabouts of your adoptive mother?" The bio-Artificial chortled cruelly, licking the purple ooze from his side orifice. "I believe this description of her fit best... sapphire eyes, brown and luscious hair, and the body to die for..."

As the description became more clear, Angemon X's eyes burned with fury and this stimulated the fury in him. He clenched both fists and angrily demanded. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"The bitch had it coming, Dimitri! After Athenamon transferred her power to you, she was left a weak and feeble shell of her former self! Having reduced herself to a low-level metahuman, I effortlessly took advantage and fed on her!" The bio-Artificial boasted, laughing hoarsely as sick pleasure exuded from his tone. "You should've been there, boy! She is now a part of me! Now, you can join that whore when I consume you!" With that, he threw his tail across to strike Angemon X with.

Angemon X quickly seized the creature's tail and spun him around a few times before flinging him into the air.

Virus put on the brakes in mid-air and hovered 30 feet over Dimitri. "You think that's good? Well, you haven't seen anything yet!" He cupped both hands together and chanted. "_**Ter...ra!**_"

"You... you..." Angemon X gritted his teeth as tears streamed down his eyes. He reminisced his entire life spent with Athenamon. The nurturing, training, and love he received from the former Amazon queen. She was a second mother to the boy and even went as far as to sacrifice her power for Dimitri's sword. She granted him her power and wisdom. The boy opened his eyes as they turned sapphire, much like his adoptive mother's. The knowledge, power, and wisdom of Athenamon coursed through his body._ Mother, you can't be gone. No, I can still feel your presence guiding me! With your power and mine, we're going to end this nightmare once and for all! _He hefted both hands over his head and concentrated energy into both hands, which surprised Virus.

"What? No... NO!" Virus gaped in aghast as he watched Angemon X's body producing a golden pillar of light.

Holding his hands far above his head, Angemon X formed a massive ring of energy. His eyes flashed a sapphire color and the spirit of Athenamon materialized behind him.

"_**THIS CAN'T BE...!**_"

"_**NO, VIRUS! THIS NIGHTMARE FINALLY ENDS!**_" Angemon X boldly declared, yelling at the base of his own voice. "NOW DIE! _**HOLY DIVINE PUNISHMENT!**_" He discharged a dome-shaped beam into the air and pushed it toward Virus, who had a mental freeze and couldn't react in time to evade.

"No! No... _**NO! CURSE... YOOOOOU!**_" Bellowed Virus as the beam caught and engulfed him, completely obliterating his body and reducing him into ashes.

The smoke cleared and revealed no trace of the insidious monster. Angemon X dropped both arms to his sides and sighed, regressing back into Dimitri and Faith.

**(End theme)**

"We did it, Dimitri!"

Caressing Faith's head, Dimitri sighed with deep relief. "That we did, Faith." He and Faith watched the skies, mentally sending their regards to his friends in the past. _It's finally over. Thank you mother, father, TK, Kari, everyone... and especially you, Tai. I owe it all to you._

Looking down at his feet, the boy sighed once realizing that Athenamon was gone. "Lady Athenamon, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there to save you, but I know..." He smiled and knelt down to catch a reflection of himself near the water on the coastline. He noticed his eyes were normal. He saw the spiritual forms of Athenamon, Omegamon, his uncle, Jaguarmon, and those murdered by the Artificials. "...you're a part of me. We'll never be divided." He turned toward Odaiba in the eastern direction and smiled. "Peace has finally come to our future."

xxxxx

**(Cue Chrono Trigger OST **_**Scattering Blossoms**_**)**

Upon his return home, Dimitri and Faith noticed Sailor Sedna standing outside the door. She had awaited for his return from dealing with the Virus pestilence. They noticed a purple-spotted Digiegg folded in Sedna's arms.

"Karin?" Dimitri eyed her and the Digiegg.

"Glad you're back. Had a rough fight?"

"Nah, but I'll give you the run down later," the teen walked up to Karin and meticulously analyzed the Digiegg. "What's with the Digiegg?"

When he noticed a smile smearing over her face, Dimitri further examined the Digiegg and sensed a familiar vibe inside of it. When realizing whose energy he felt, Dimitri's smile broadened and gleamed over the Digiegg.

"You mean... J-Jaguarmon?"

Faith gasped. "What?"

Sedna giggled. "Yeah, I wanted to surprise you, Dimitri. The Anubimon of this universe granted her a second chance after I paid him a visit. Since the Primary Villages have been restored, I was fortunate to allow her soul and data to become reconfigured back into a Digiegg. Unfortunately, the souls of Athenamon, Omegamon and the others turned down the chance of being revived. They wished to remain in the afterlife, because they had fulfilled their duties to safeguard the Digital World. There will be new deities to assume their vacant positions. They all see you as this time's defender."

"Is that so?" Dimitri smiled, happy tears in his eyes. "That's great. I'm happy you managed to at least retrieve Jaguarmon."

"Anything to make you happy," Sailor Sedna smiled, setting the egg beside Faith and pacing towards Dimitri. "I'm sorry about Athenamon."

"It's okay. I know she'll always be watching over me. In essence, she is a part of me now."

"If you truly believe so, then I admire you for that. Dimitri."

"Karin."

The two looked directly into each other's eyes and embraced one other. Sedna stood on her tiptoes and reached up to plant a kiss on his lips. Dimitri returned a kiss and embraced her with his arms around her waist. Finally, after years of war and angst, Dimitri settled down to care for his down with his loved ones and lead the two worlds to the road to recovery.

Watching from inside the house, Mimi smiled and felt a tear drop from her eye.

"They're so cute together, Palmon."

"When do you suppose they'll tie the knot anytime soon?" Palmon wondered, curiously watching the couple kissing. "Hmm?"

"Give them so time, Palmon. At least let their love continue to grow until they make that decision," Mimi said, broadening her curious smile. "Then again, I was never married when Matt and I had Dimitri. I'm the only family he's got left. I won't even force them to have any kids one day. That'll be their choice alone. I've learned the quality of life and the strongest hope can certainly come out of terrible times."

Palmon nodded. "Yep, I can agree to that!"

"Dimitri, you've grown so much. I'll let you make the decision of marrying this girl and having children. You've certainly earned the time to settle down. Lady Athenamon, watch over us and guide us to a brighter future ahead of us."

Nudging their noses against each other, Dimitri and Sedna kissed once more to signify their bond.

_I know one thing is for sure. The nightmare is at last over. _the young man thought, embracing Sedna.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**X's Planet/Other World/DF-616**_

_Very good. So, he's finished the Artificials in his time. Good._ X observed the series of events unfold in Dimitri's time. He veered over his back to find Sam and Keke trading blows in another sparring session. He pivoted to the other side to view Tike and David engaging in their own spar match. Kara was spotted sitting on a rock, watching the boys trading a flurry of rapid punches. "Guys, I've got good news."

They all stopped and turned as X filled them in on the situation in Dimitri's time.

"HELL YEAH!" Tike and Kara hollered, celebrating the warrior's triumphant victory.

David shared their sentiments. "Oh yeah! Awesome!"

Sam added. "I knew he'd take care of business."

Keke was most especially pleased. "You did it, bro. I'm glad."

"Sir," X overheard Simms addressing him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the older gentlemen beckon to him. "So, it's time."

The Ascendant children were befuddled what X meant and watched the masked watcher leave.

"X! Where are you going?" Keke asked as she ran up to him.

"There's still some unfinished business. I'm going to see Tai and Agumon. What this means... I'll fill you in later," X smiled behind his mask as he and Simms departed.

Tike scratched his head and blinked. "Um, so where are they going?"

"Beats me. He was very vague about it," Sam replied.

Keke, Kara, and David were equally as puzzled as their friends. They saw X and Simms gliding off across the heavenly skies.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba Middle School/Classroom/January 25, 2005/3:30 PM**_

Three weeks since the fallout of the War Games, schools, businesses, and daily lives returned to their norm. With the fall of Virus came a promising new beginning for the Digi-Destined and their friends. When word spread of the Odaiba Digi-Destined's victory over Virus, they learned from sources that it was Kari Kamiya who destroyed the villain. This became an issue for Kari as she had to outrun and hide from the hordes of fans wanting her autograph and the media bombarding the poor girl with a thousand questions.

_Ring!_

The school bell finally resounded and officially released the students for the day.

_Thank god._ thought a certain Kamiya girl.

Sliding her notebook into her backpack, Kari Kamiya stood from her school and finished writing the homework assignment reminder on the board. She watched TK and David waiting for her near the door.

"Ready to go, Kari?" TK asked, smiling and waiting for his friend.

Looking carefully around the room, Kari bolted over to her two friends. They followed her down the hall and headed out the backdoor. Davis looked behind him and nodded to TK.

"Coast is clear."

With that, TK opened the door...

_**Fwoosh! Fwoosh!**_

...they were blinded by repeated camera flashes, prompting Davis and TK to close the door. The boys and Kari bolted down the aisle and headed down toward the direction of the computer lab.

"Sheesh, don't they ever quit?" Davis cried out, running down the hallway and picked up the pace with his two friends.

TK cried out. "Our Digimon are supposed to be waiting for us outside!"

"Don't worry! They should know to always meet us in the computer lab after school!" Kari said as she spotted Yolei waving out from the computer lab. "Yolei!"

"Over here, guys!" The purple-haired girl waved to them as the trio ran inside the computer lab. Closing the door behind her, Yolei watched them settling down. "...again?"

"Yeah," the trio groaned in unison.

Cody, Upamon, and Poromon were inside the computer lab, watching their Ascendant friends sitting down to catch their collective breaths. Sneaking through a window, Gatomon, Patamon, and DemiVeemon raced toward their partners in a hurry.

"Davish! Those pap-whatever you call them are going crazy out there!" DemiVeemon added.

"I really want to know what who's been spreading the word about me," Kari sighed, sitting Gatomon on her lap. "We can probably take off from the roof." She quickly suggested to her friends, to which TK and Davis nodded in agreement.

Yolei sat down and folded her arms. "Sheesh, you three are so lucky you can fly! I wish I could fly."

"Believe me it's only worth it when you want to get around and avoid the crowds," TK said.

Cody turned toward Kari. "The crowds aren't stop until you approach them."

"Guess I might have to," the Bearer of Light sighed in defeat. "Me beating Virus really was a world changing event."

"Your brother picked you for a reason because he knew you had the power," Davis reassured her. "I'd say you were a solid choice to take that freak down."

"Thanks, guys," Kari picked up her backpack and faced the door. "Yolei, Cody, you two staying after school?"

"As the new president of the computer club, I've got duties," Yolei said as she opened a bag and fed Poromon chips. She watched Cody feeding Upamon a cookie. "You three go on home. We'll meet tomorrow. Just make sure you avoid those crowds."

TK and Davis stood as they picked up their Digimon. "Ready, Kari?"

"To the roof," she said, leading TK and Davis up the roof as they took the more convenient route to avoid the reporters. Yolei and Cody followed them out, watching their three friends flying past the school grounds on their own power.

"Cody, things just aren't going to be same," Yolei remarked, folding her arms and shaking her head. "Though they're Ascendants, they're still our friends. Know I understand how Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy feel."

"It's not all bad, Yolei. Like you said, they're still our friends."

"I wonder how Ken feels."

"He doesn't mind. Bottom line, Kari, Davis, and TK are superpowered warriors, but they're still our friends first and foremost. Keep that in mind."

Scratching her head, the purple-haired girl smiled nonetheless. "True. I can't be hard on them. At least dealing with troublesome Digimon will be a heck of a lot easier."

"Say, did you call Ken?"

"Gah! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Cody!"

The boy sweatdropped and watched his friend head back into the school. "...your welcome?"

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/4:18 PM**_

Davis and DemiVeemon returned home after closing the door behind them. They were greeted with Jun seemingly waiting for their arrival.

"About time you came home, Davis," Jun said with a perturbed look. "Did you even get my calls?"

"Uh... I forgot my cell?" Davis replied as he walked past her.

"No wonder I kept hearing someone's phone ring. By the way, a friend of yours just came by and is in your room."

Hearing this made Davis stop at his tracks. The preteen slowly turned his head as his heart stopped.

"She said the last time you two spoke... she said _take care_."

Davis and DemiVeemon quickly knew who was waiting for them. They quickly headed to the room and opened the door. Their eyes widened when they saw Sonja sitting on Davis' bed. Davis dropped his schoolbag and gaped in shock, seeing someone who he never in his life would end up in his own room!

"About time you came home, Davis. Your sister was kind enough to let me in."

Davis vividly stammered. "H-Ho-How...?"

"Next time," she said, throwing Davis his cellphone. "Don't leave your phone when your sister is trying to contact you."

Catching his cell, Davis faced the other girl of his dreams. "I talked with her and your parents agreed I can stay with your family."

"WHAT?"

Flicking her hair back, Sonja got up off the bed and scanned the mess that was Davis' room. "I agreed I'd clean the house and will look for a part-time job to help pay for the rent."

"But, why here? How did you find our apartment?"

"I looked your family up in a data entry and did some background check. You weren't hard to find. I came here because I have nowhere else to go."

DemiVeemon interjected. "Ya couldn't that brother of yours? Where's Jax?"

"I've been unable to find him. I don't know where he is. Davis, I don't have anywhere to go. Besides," the female Artificial looked away, putting on a saddened look, which to Davis was somewhat uncharacteristic for her. "Do you want me to be alone? I have to admit I've taken a... liking to you, Davis. I can discern by the look on your face you feel the same way. Your friend, Kari, is right." She faced Davis and walked right up to him. "You have a crush on me, don't you?"

"Um... well... heh... yeah I did..."

"Let me repay you for watching over me when I was out cold," Sonja leaned forward and seductively kissed him on his lips, naturally causing the preteen to freak out. DemiVeemon's eyes popped open watching his partner being kissed by the Artificial. Withdrawing her lips from Davis, she smiled and winked. "Thank you, Davis."

"W...W...Wow... babe..." Davis sighed happily as he fainted on the ground and had both legs sticking up.

DemiVeemon hopped atop Davis' chest. "Hang on, buddy! I'll give ya CPR!"

Sonja managed to let a small chuckle slip from her lips. "Hah, staying here is gonna be fun. Next thing we need is a bunk bed since I asked to sleep in here." She noticed a goofy smile etched on the preteen's face. _Welcome to the Motomiya family, Sonja._

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Music Hall/4:35 PM**_

Mimi, Palmon, and Gabumon watched Matt rehearse with the Teenage Wolves band. They listened to Matt's voice, to which was music to Mimi's ears. Palmon sipped some juice whilst Gabumon bobbed his head back along with the music rhythm.

**(Cue Sonic Adventure 2**_** Live and Learn**_**)**

The song the Teenage Wolves were rehearsing was the song _**Live and Learn**_ from Sonic Adventure 2. Matt sang in the mike, singing in an uplifting voice that allured the fans (and fangirls) watching his band's rehearsal. Mimi smiled and leaned back, seemingly enjoying the teen's beautiful singing voice.

"Hard to imagine this is the same guy sharing a body with that homicidal Yamato," Palmon remarked.

Gabumon corrected her. "That's Yamato as the homicidal maniac. Believe or not Matt sings in order to subdue Yamato, albeit it works temporarily."

"I wonder if Yamato likes Matt's singing?"

Mimi replied to her partner. "Who knows? Yamato's ego might not take it." A calm smile curved over the diva's face as she twirled a lock her hair and pulled out a photo of herself, Dimitri, Keke, and Matt/Yamato posing together before the future warrior's departure. _I hope all is going well back home, Dimitri. I do hope we see each other again._

While Matt continued singing to his fans' delight, Yamato chuckled in the back of the teen's head.

_'Got to say for a prissy punk, your singing isn't half-bad. But, you're deluded if you think this will subdue me. Remember, I'm still the dominant driver in this vehicle!'_

_Then, you don't mind if I borrow the wheel? _

_'Feh, do what you want, but I will take control when you least expect it.'_

_Tell me. Why did you do it?_

_'Do what?'_

_Go all-out ballistic when Dimitri and Tike died? Did the papa wolf effect come into play?_

_'Look. It's simply that Virus pissed me off! I couldn't stand stepping all over my pride!'_

_Sure. Just admit a psychopath like you has some semblance of nobility! You wouldn't have attacked Virus like that if he didn't fell Dimitri and Tike._

_'You want the truth? Perhaps it was to avenge them, or maybe I simply wanted that Artificial dead.'_

_Well, that also begs the question. You aren't going to stop trying to one-up Tai, right?_

_'You should know me better than that, punk. I won't stop until I'm above Tai and Kari! Kari might have a leg up on me, but I'll catch up and gain the pinnacle of the Ascendant power! Just you wait!_

_Heh, should be an interesting adventure... for you. Just don't pick a fight with Kari any time soon or you're gonna get burned. In fact, I won't allow you to put your hands on her. _

_'I'd like to see you try. Besides, Kari's a big girl now. She destroyed Virus, can fend for herself, and doesn't need a prissy heartthrob protecting her.'_

**(End theme)**

Matt finished playing and received a chorus of cheers (and squeals from his crazy fangirls). He and his band crew bowed before their viewing audience. Matt pivoted toward the backstage and got a wink from Mimi.

"Great job, Matt!" Mimi called over and prepared a bottle of water for him.

Wiping the sweat from his left brow, Matt coolly smirked. "That's that for today, guys." He motioned to his crew and headed to the back.

_'I hope you enjoyed yourself today, because tomorrow I'm borrowing this body and I'm going to work myself up to become a greater Ascendant than either Kamiyas hope to be! Tai and Kari won't deny me my rightful position as the top Ascendant!'_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/5:02 PM**_

Speaking of the Kamiyas, Tai, Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, and Tentomon were together on the sidelines watching TK and Kari spar with each other.

"So, this is their idea of a date?" Tentomon curiously watched the two preteens trading kicks and punches.

Tai chuckled, wearing a big grin. "Nah, this is just a spar session. They've been coming here everyday after school."

"Kari's looking pretty intense," Sora observed as she felt Tai's arm crawl over her shoulders. "Don't you do any training with Agumon, Tai?"

"Yeah, but we get a kick seeing these two train."

"But, there's no immediate threats we should know about, right?" Biyomon asked.

Agumon answered quickly. "No, this is just fun for them. They can get the exercise and stay in shape."

"Especially Kari," the Ascendant watched his sister land a fierce kick to TK's side, dazing the blonde. "Now that she's a level 2 Ascendant, she can't afford to slack off too much. She promised she'd find a way to balance out her daily activities, school work, and training."

"Hope it works out for her and the rest of you Ascendants, Tai," Izzy said.

"Ah, I'll be ok!" The Bearer of Courage broadened his nonchalant grin and folded both arms behind his head.

Kari and TK landed simultaneous kicks that sent light shockwaves that blew the leaves around them away.

"Go, TK!" Patamon cheered his human partner.

Gatomon encouraged the chocolate brown-haired girl. "Nice kick, Kari!"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Opening (Full) **_**Dragon Soul**_**)**

Kari and TK exchanged smiles as they sprang back, creating a distance between themselves. Both dropped into battle postures and leisurely paced around each other. TK sprinted ahead to meet Kari head-on. Kari was prepared and phased right out of his reach. She appeared behind him and grabbed his arm, locking up his arm and giggling. TK shared a chuckle and threw Kari into the air. Kari somersaulted in mid-air and scanned around the park to find TK gone. She sensed her friend's approach and whirled around, grabbing TK's arm and throwing him to the ground. TK hit the ground and cushioned his fall while planting his feet down. The brown-haired girl descended and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Not bad, TK! Want to call it quits for today?"

The blonde smirked and stood, dusting his pants off. "Sure. That was a good session."

"Until tomorrow," she smiled while picking up her backpack and Gatomon. She walked over to TK and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "How about in the Digital World next time?"

"File Island?"

"I was thinking the Continent of Server. There's a lot of room."

TK readily accepted. "Sounds perfect."

Turning toward her brother, Kari smiled. "I'm ready, Tai."

"Yeah, tonight mom's making dinner."

Sora folded her arms and giggled. "Poor her. Now she's got to feed two hungry Ascendants."

Izzy added, nodding. "I'm surprised you two haven't eaten out of the whole apartment complex yet!"

"I'm surprised I can get as much as I can when I became an Ascendant," the Bearer of Light chuckled nervously. "Tai said Ascendant metabolisms are a lot higher than normal humans."

"See you later, guys!" TK said after picking up Patamon.

The group watched the Kamiyas and their Digimon head back home.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/6:30 PM**_

Later that evening, Tai and Agumon stood on the balcony to watch the stars. The teen had finished a phone conversation with his girlfriend Sora and used the rest of the night to relax. Kari was inside finishing up homework with Gatomon sleeping on her partner's bed.

Suddenly, a gleaming white ball of light caught Tai's eye as it landed on the balcony. The ball grew into a pillar of white light that seemingly split open like a door. Alarmed, Kari and Gatomon bolted outside to join Tai and Agumon. From behind the pillar 'door', X and Simms emerged to their surprise.

"X?" Tai and Agumon gasped.

Kari and Gatomon added. "Simms?"

"Sorry I have to come on such short notice," X openly apologized. He veered his eyes to Tai and Agumon, beckoning them. "Tai, Agumon, you two have been summoned."

"By who?" The Bearer of Courage demanded. "Please don't tell me there's another big bad preparing an attack on our side."

Simms reassured him. "Nothing like that, Tai, but someone of the highest digi-deity elite status requires an audience with you and Agumon."

"Someone of important?" Agumon blinked. "Wants to see us?"

"Who is it?" Kari wondered.

"All right then," Tai furrowed his brows. "Just let me tell my family and I'll go. They have every right to know I'll be leaving."

"Fair enough," X accepted, allowing time for Tai to tell his family.

Kari walked up to Tai and called to him. "Wait, Tai."

"Kari," the older brother smiled and hugged his sister. "I can count on you to look after the two worlds while I'm gone. Remember the power you have and nothing can stop you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean... I don't want you around..."

"Don't be silly Kari. You're a big girl. Make sure to help mom and dad around the house."

Resisting the urge to cry, Kari nodded and stepped back. "I will, Tai! I won't let you down!"

"That's my Kari," Tai turned to X and Simms. "This will take a few. Let me call Sora, too."

xxxxx

After convincing his parents about his new journey, Tai and Agumon stood in front of X and Simms. The Bearer of Courage gave his family, who watched him leave, a goodbye wave and passed through the gate with Agumon. Sora arrived just in time to see them leave. Tai walked over and sealed her lips before approaching X and Simms.

"We'll be back soon, guys!" Agumon called out, waving.

Tai waved back and threw a golden locket to this sister, which she caught. "If you need to contact me, X told me to use that to call me. We'll be back!"

"Tai!" Sora called out to her boyfriend. "Be careful! Agumon and X, make sure he stays out of trouble!"

"Tai! Agumon!" Kari cried out, holding the locket in hand. "Take care, you two!"

As the gate closed, Yuuko and Susumu watched their son and his Digimon depart to the Other World.

Sora folded her arms and smiled, accepting the fact her boyfriend was off on his own adventure. She was reassured his departure wouldn't be long. Scanning the locket in her hand, Kari became seemingly complacent and reassured the two would find a new adventure in the Other World. Accepting the new responsibility handed to her, the girl smiled and eyed the skies, watching a shooting star pass by.

_Have fun, Tai and Agumon! Come back soon!_

_**'My brother and Agumon are off on a new adventure in the Other World. Wherever they're going, I know they'll meet some interesting Digimon. Whoever this digi-deity who wants to see Tai and Agumon, I wonder what he wants from them? Well, for one thing's for sure, I know they'll be back to tell us of their experience. But, until then, I'll be waiting for their return... and I've come to accept my new responsibility to help my friends look over the two worlds. This is Kari Kamiya, wielder of Amazing Grace and the Ascendant that surpassed Omega X, saying see you again!'**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Other World**_

"So, word has it he's coming. The Ascendant from Earth is coming here soon to meet with Lord Shinmon and Prince Shintomon."

"Indeed," a white-armored version of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode descended from a long suspension in the air. He openly addressed a smaller figure sitting in a crouched position. "Are you setting off to meet with him, Pikkan?"

Standing up, the shaded figure replied in a gruff tone and a gleam in his eye. "Stupid question to ask, Paladin." He clenched both of his fists tightly and tightened the belt around his waist. "I can't wait to meet this Omega X with my own two eyes."

xxxxx

_**Season 2 complete**_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Into the Other World! Enter Pikkan the Alterian!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Dimitri goes back and cleans up the mess in his time. That resolves his conflict. Oh, and look Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna finally makes a scene in this story! Yeah, if you guys have been following _Across Dimensions_ (and/or _YuYuGiDigiMoon_), you'll know these two are my OTP.

The usage of Sonic Adventure 2's _Live and Learn_ is a homage to Max Acorn's second to last chapter for _D3: Fight for the Future_. Matt and his band play this exact same song. :D

And this ends Kai Season 2! But, that's not the end of the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ journey. While DBZ Kai officially ended with the Cell Games, I won't be coping out like Toei did and will press forward to the future Majin Buu adaptation!

Next time, we start 'Season 2.5', a interval season that bridges the gap between Seasons 2 and 3! I'll kick off Season 2.5 with... yep, you guessed it. The Other World Tournament adaptation. Granted, it's a filler arc in DBZ, but the adaptation here will serve importance and introduce a new member to the Kai Destined: Pikkan the Alterian. Naturally, Pikkan is the Digimon Expy of Pikk_o_n from DBZ. He's another awesome character created by maxacorn and he's mostly based on Pikkan personality-wise. But, why else do I want to adapt this? Because I like the Other World Tournament mini-arc (for however brief it was).

Anyway, the Other World Tournament adaptation will be called the Digiuniversal Battle Tournament. it won't be an after life tournament, but rather an event where Digimon from across the four Digirealms and other sectors in the Digiverse come to compete. It will also expand on the world beyond the Sovereigns and X's planet, especially when I'm gonna introduce the other digi-deities. This arc will be rather short. It'll be about 4 chapters per say.

After the tournament, I'll continue Season 2.5 with a series of 'filler'-like stories based on the more relaxed adventures for the other Digi-Destined and the minor characters (i.e. Jun, Yolei's siblings, Hypnos) that barely appeared outside cameos. I will also be taking elements from _Digimon Tamers_ and incorporate them here since the primary Tamers (Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, etc.) don't exist in the Kai version. Yes, the bad news is the Tamers won't be in Kai Season 3, but the good news is... the Tamers and Legendary Warriors from the YYGDMverse will appear in Kai Season 3 instead! The Majin Buu adaptation will receive a major overhaul.

Unfortunately, Season 3 itself will be on hold while the short Season 2.5 and the Digimon Fusion Movie fics keep me occupied for the rest of 2012. Kai Season 3 should launch around Fall 2012 (hopefully earlier in late-summer instead). So, in the meantime, the Buu adaptation will have to wait.

Anyway, this story goes into another hiatus, until when? I want to launch Season 2.5 and kick off the Digiuniveral Battle Tournament around... February 2012? Sounds like a plan! That shouldn't be too long of a wait, guys. In the meantime, I'm taking a break through New Years weekend, get back on finishing the last _Across Dimensions_ chapter, take another short break, and get back on _Dawn of Chaos_. Those are my January plans!

With that, send a review and I wish everyone a Happy New Years! This is the last update for 2011. Enjoy it and be safe!


	99. Into the Other World! Enter Pikkan!

**A/N: **Thought the story was over? Think again.

We now make the transition into Season 2.5. The first part will be the Other World Tournament adaptation. Some new faces and old ones will be appearing in this chapter. This mini-arc should be fun since after that we're entering new side stories.

To answer my own survey from last time:

Favorite Male Characters: Tai/Omega X (is there any doubt?), Dimitri/Angemon X, X, TK/WarAngemon, Matt/Metalla X

Fave Female Characters: Sora, Kari/Celesta X, Mimi, Sonja, Keke

Fave Digimon Characters: VictoryGreymon, BanchoLeomon, BlackWarGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, Omegamon

Fave Male/Female Villains: Virus, Burizalor, Jax, Piedmon, Nightmare Special Squad

Fave Villains You Love to Hate: Datamon, Babimon, Shadramon/Cyrus Fujita

Fave New Characters: Simms, Tike, David, UmbraDevimon

Fave Arc: Tie between Burizalor Saga and the War Games

Fave Comical Moments: Davis fainting from Sonja's second kiss, Tai flipping out after Dimitri tells him about his parents, Mummymon's stupid antics, Nightmare Special Squad's goofiness

Fave Sad Moments: Deaths of Matt, Sora, and BW

Fave Battles: Omega X vs Virus, Omega X vs Burizalor, Celesta X vs Virus, WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon, Celesta X vs Dragomon

Fave Unexpected Twists: Adding UmbraDevimon, Apocalymon's appearance

Fave Darkest Moments: Hard to say. Maybe the slaughter of the Spirian race by Burizalor and his men. Dimitri's dark future is a definite contender.

Thoughts on the future arcs: I can't wait for them. After all, I am preparing them. :D

Overall thoughts on series to now: I think I did a great revision and it's been a success. Looking forward to more success and crossover events like _Across Dimensions_! I love that I've connected this series with YuYuGiDigiMoon and Accel Stream. :)

Anyhow, enjoy the follow-up from the War Games!

xxxxx

_**Other World Realm/Paradise Gateway & Passage**_

It had been full day since they left the human world. Tai, Agumon, Simms, and X assembled outside a familiar grounds the former two recalled entering. Tai and Agumon recognized the Shaolin-like temple situated in front of them. X was the one who brought them to this specific site before. Two Tapirmon guards bowed their heads as they allowed the masked watcher and his colleagues to enter through. Upon entering the temple, they saw an endless line of floating orbs across a long road stretched across the gates.

"Wow, the after life passage is still busy as we remember it!" Agumon said in astonishment.

Tai laughed a little. "Yeah, I'll say. Lord Anubimon's busy life can never be dull. I doubt he ever complains."

"He doesn't. He realizes his duty and sees through that every soul receives judgment," Simms asserted.

"C'mon, guys, let's fly over this line and get to Lord Anubimon," X said as he hovered off the ground. "Besides, we don't need to check in since we're not dead."

"Right," Tai and Agumon said as they hovered, following the masked watcher.

Simms followed the three and glided toward Anubimon's temple. They passed over the seemingly endless line and landed at the main check-in entrance. They passed through the open doors and saw Anubimon stamping a document for one of the recently deceased. This fortunate soul passed and was stamped the symbol of heaven on his paper.

"You go to heaven, you good little soul," Anubimon said as the orb danced around and transformed back into its original form: a Clockmon. He stamped another paper and gave the next soul the pass to heaven. "You can pass on to heaven." He waved off the orb as it turned into a Crabmon. He waited for the next soul to step forward. "And now for you... hm?" He poked his head over to see X, Tai, Agumon, and Simms. "Oh, it's you! My friends, thank goodness you saved me with less work to deal with." His features conveyed relief as he faced Tai and Agumon. "Thank you two. If you hadn't stopped that bio-artificial, I don't know how I'd handle a billion more Digimon souls than we're used to seeing!" He leaned back and wiped his forehead.

"Thanks, but my sister was the one who wiped Virus out," Tai chuckled modestly. "You should thank her."

"By the way, Anubimon, we're heading out to Lord Shinmon's sacred world."

Upon hearing this, Anubimon jumped right out of his seat and almost flipped out. "Seriously? You mean... THE Lord Shinmon?"

"He has asked us to bring Tai Kamiya and Agumon to see him," the masked watcher nodded in response. "It's a true honor for Lord Shinmon of all people to request to see anyone."

"Indeed, I don't remember the last time Lord Shinmon has expressed any interest in lower beings," the Underworld ruler stated. "Of course, no offense meant to you Tai Kamiya and Agumon."

Agumon shook his head. "None taken!"

Slightly irked, Tai scoffed. "_Lower_ beings he says?"

"Before we head there, we'd like a request to go down to the Digital Limbo," X asked from the Underworld lord.

Anubimon asked rather dubiously. "Whatever for? I wouldn't have any reason to send any of you four down there."

"Oh, I just want to give a little grand tour of where all Tai's enemies have gone up to now."

Simms sweatdropped and sighed. "Sir, really? You're going to ask for a tour down in Digital Limbo? What's next? Are we going to tell the Underworld lord how to run his gateway?"

"If you could, perhaps you can give us a tour, Lord Anubimon? You can ask one of your assistants to fill in for you."

Tai looked over to X and blinked. "Erm? Is this a good idea?"

"Well, it is going to be my lunch break soon," Anubimon said as he stood and beckoned over one of his Cerberumon. "I'll have Cerberumon take over. So, a tour into the Digital Limbo Prison then?" He got up from his seat and called the four over to a large elevator made for him. He watched Tai, Agumon, X, and Simms enter the elevator. "All right then. Next stop... the Digital Limbo Prison!" With that, he pressed a button that read '_**Digi-Limbo Prison**_' as they descended into the bottom and in a few moments they would be taken to Digital Limbo.

Tai and Agumon looked out the elevator, awestruck with the beautiful view of the Other World.

"This is sweet!" The Bearer of Courage cried out excitedly.

X leaned back and folded his arms. He quickly remembered an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time. _Since you're now serving as a guardian down in Digital Limbo, I wonder if we'll run into you, Pikkan._

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 1: Digiuniversal Battle Tournament**_

_**Episode 99: Into the Other World! Enter Pikkan the Alterian!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital Limbo/Digital Limbo Prison**_

Upon stopping past a draw bridge over a blood color-schemed river, Tai, Agumon, Anubimon, X, and Simms stood outside the mouth of a large gate. Beyond the gate was a large black prison stronghold with large skull headstones mounted on the edges of the facility. Tai and Agumon both gaped in awe at the prison stronghold, which was larger than any building they've seen in their home city. Anubimon, X, and Simms continued to guide them across the bridge toward the prison.

"I know it's large prison guys and you're fascinated with it, but we have to keep it moving," X motioned over to Tai and Agumon, who hurried along behind him.

Anubimon chortled as he walked forward. "Can't say I blame you two looking surprised. This is Digital Limbo's prison. No surprise it's large. It's the largest prison constructed on this side of reality."

"This must be where all the bad guys go when they die," Tai stated the obvious, to which X and Simms shared a chuckle.

Simms added. "Yes, indeed, including Burizalor and Virus."

"Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and the Nightmare Squad?" curiously asked Agumon.

"All the evil creeps are in this prison," X confirmed, glancing over his shoulder to find Tai and Agumon getting closer to him. "I have no doubt they'll be _pleased _to see you two."

Flashing a cool and collective grin, the Bearer of Courage wasn't deterred. "Ha, I'm looking forward to seeing their ugly faces." He noticed Anubimon conversing with two Boltmon, both of whom served as guards for the front prison entrance. "Is that the entrance?"

"Indeed," Simms replied as he folded both arms behind his back. "Once we enter, refrain from getting too close to the prisoners."

"But they're locked up, right?" Agumon asked.

"Yes, but we wouldn't want you to try and goad the prisoners into a fight. You two have a habit of picking fights with evil villains."

Tai wore a calm smile and demeanor. "We'll control ourselves, Simms. Don't you worry about us."

"Good. I would hope so, Tai," the older gentlemen replied, shaking his head modestly.

As the Boltmon opened the front entrance, Anubimon walked through leading X, Simms, Tai, and Agumon into the prison.

**(Cue Power Rangers - **_**Lord Zedd's Theme**_**)**

As the Boltmon closed the door behind the group, they walked through a concealed hallways devoid of light except for the fire lit on a row torches. As they pressed forward, they heard loud cackles and boorish screams that normally sent chills down a person's spines. None within the group let the ominous prison scenery intimidate them. Tai and Agumon maintained their calm dispositions as they followed Anubimon, X, and Simms. Once they walked up a flight of stairs, they passed by a hundred or so prison cells until they came upon the cells of a few familiar faces almost concealed behind the shadows.

Anubimon barley turned an eye toward the prison cells. X, Simms, Tai, and Agumon caught a view of an individual behind a forcefield concealing a set of prison bars. There was a human resembling Yamato with long blond-hair and a black full-bodied bodysuit with white armor adorning his shoulders, boots, gloves, and chest. The blond-haired man remained stationary in a seated position as his eyes fell on Tai and Agumon. Tai and Agumon held their ground as both sensed an evil vibe. To them what astounded them was seeing a human locked in the Digital Limbo Prison.

"Cyrus Fujita," X addressed the blond-haired man, whose icy blue eyes shifted over to the masked watcher. "Been enjoying your stay down in Digital Limbo?"

"Cyrus Fujita? That name sounds familiar, but I've never seen him before," Tai said as his chocolate eyes were firmly locked on Cyrus. "He almost looks like Matt."

"Because he was the one who helped recruit Matt to join Burizalor in the first place," Simms replied. "Cyrus was one of the five original Digi-Destined. He was a traitor to the group. He would later become Shadramon, loyal servant who sold his soul to Burizalor. In exchange of his human body, he gained a Digimon body and more power. Now that he's dead..."

"He's lost his Shadramon form and has been reverted back to his original, natural form," Anubimon asserted. "The Shadramon form was just an artificial."

Cyrus didn't budge an inch from his position as he veered his eyes from Anubimon and back on Tai. Tai clenched his fists tightly. His anger was slightly fueled when he heard from Simms of Cyrus' betrayal of his own Digi-Destined team.

"I remember Shadramon!" Tai exclaimed as he turned all the way around and snarled toward Cyrus. "You tried killing my friends back on Spira and the clone me even remembers you manipulated Ken to be your own little puppet!"

"On top of helping to create UmbraDevimon and Chimeramon!" Agumon snapped.

Upon hearing the accusations shot at him, the calm and collective man evilly grinned. He was suddenly blasted a memory of an old rival who not only resembled Tai but had the same 'naive' notions of friendship and loyalty. Tai quickly calmed down and sighed, letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Well, I'm not the one sitting up in his jail cell right now," the Bearer of Courage talked down to the traitorous scumbag. "For all you've done, you deserve where you're at."

"His fate has been decided, Tai. He's here for all the wrong doings he's committed serving as Burizalor's lapdog," X replied. "His old friends, the same ones he betrayed, are chilling up in Digi-Paradise."

"Feh, good at least they saw some happiness in the end," Agumon snorted whilst turning a cold shoulder to Cyrus.

Tai furrowed his brows and turned away from Cyrus.

"How's Yamato been treating you?" Cyrus called out to Tai. "Has Matt's darker side been giving you a hard time lately? I'd best watch myself. Knowing him, he'll find a way to surpass you and that sister of yours." He chuckled again and leaned against his cell wall. "Yamato won't rest until he's the most powerful Ascendant ever." He heard Tai walking away and smiled in solitude inside his cell.

As the group advanced through the corridor, they passed a few other cells. One caught Tai and Agumon's eye as they noticed Babimon growling and seething behind his prison cell. The baboon's red eyes gleamed as he eyed over the ones responsible for his untimely demise. They recognized him quickly and taunted him a bit before Babimon rushed forward, only to be repelled by the forcefield covering the prison bars. Tai and Agumon raced forward to catch up with Anubimon, X, and Simms. They passed another cell with NeoDevimon. The Digital Invader's sinister eyes followed Tai and Agumon.

"Been a long time, NeoDevimon," Tai remarked, facing down the demonic fiend. "I bet you and Babimon have been on your best behaviors?"

NeoDevimon gruffed and watched them leave. "Mark my words. One day we'll escape here and hunt you down, Ascendant."

"Please, we're light years ahead of you, freak!" Agumon said, sticking his tongue out at the fiend.

As they left NeoDevimon to scowl under his breath, they passed along more prison cells. They passed Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and Demon next.

"No you four really take us back," Tai addressed the evil quartet. "Well, my clone and my friends did have a run-in with you, fangface." He pointed to Myotismon, who glanced a menacing gaze with his cold blue eyes. "Don't think that scary glare is gonna intimidate me. I've already been through stronger guys than you four could ever dream of!" He then shifted toward Demon, whose eyes burned with fury. "Yeah, yeah, you go ahead and put on that scary face behind bars. You got creamed by my friends. Look where that got you. You don't want none of Omega X."

"Tai? Can we move along?" X beckoned the Bearer of Courage and his Digimon partner forward. He waited as they rushed ahead to catch up.

Devimon watched them leave with a sneer. "Those fools."

Demon was inclined to agree. "Indeed, an Ascendant's arrogance know no bounds." He got concurring nods from Etemon and Myotismon, all of whom shared their disgust for Tai Kamiya.

Anubimon led the group into another hallway. As they passed along, they noticed another set of familiar faces Tai and Agumon recognized on the spot. Inside one cell, he noticed three figures standing together. One of the lit torches shone a beacon of light that pierced through the darkness, revealing two bald-headed lizard-like humanoids - one with a full white body appearance and the other with a larger purple-skinned frame and white chitin shoulder armor - and a female version of Myotismon. The appearance of the two lizard humanoids caught Tai's eye, making him gape in shock.

"Burizalor? Mutalior?"

"Are you surprised? Of course, they'd be down here," X sweatdropped as he watched Tai and Agumon taunt the three villains.

"Taichi!" hissed Burizalor, wearing an irate look on his face. Naturally, the once formidable digital tyrant conveyed a negative reaction toward the Ascendant who humiliated and left him for dead. Gritting his teeth, Burizalor seethed when Tai and Agumon stood before him taunting him. "You're the last two pieces of trash I wanted to see again!"

"Yeah, nice to see ya, too, Burizalor," Tai said, folding his arms and grinning off Burizalor's idle threats. "You can't touch me as long as you're behind bars."

Burizalor scowled. "Bastard!"

"Besides, it was Dimitri that killed you not me. So, shouldn't you be bearing a grudge toward him and not me? Oh, nevermind me, you've got us Ascendants on your mind, right?"

Shaking his fists, Burizalor tried to lunge at the duo, but he stopped and restrained himself.

"Can't forget about you either, Mutalior," the big-haired teen shifted from Burizalor and over to the slightly larger purple-skinned Corrupt. "Bet the family reunion between you two has been _un_pleasant." He said in a sardonic tone, drawing a heated glare from Mutalior.

"You only got lucky, Ascendant," Mutalior remarked with anger in his tone.

LadyMyotismon added in a haughty manner. "Taichi Kamiya, your reputation proceeds you. So, you're the famed Ascendant."

"You're Myotismon's sister. If you weren't evil, I'd say you're quite the looker, but you're scum just like Burizalor and your brother."

"Don't patronize me, you arrogant boy!" LadyMyotismon hastily retorted against Tai.

"Ooook, I think you've antagonized enough bad guys for the past few minutes we've been here," X said as he dragged Tai away with Agumon following them.

Burizalor, Mutalior, and LadyMyotismon watched the group depart from the scene. Burizalor scowled as he sat down and coiled his long tail around him.

"Relax, my love," LadyMyotismon said, trying to soothe Burizalor whilst rubbing his shoulders. "Don't let that Ascendant get under your skin."

"Feh, you were humiliated by one Ascendant and killed by another," Mutalior snidely remarked, leaning back against the wall. He flicked his long purple tail and crushed a stone under the weight of his tail. "You shame our clan."

Burizalor continued to seethe and grit his teeth, conveying unbridled hatred for the Ascendants. _I hate you, Taichi. I HATE all of you Ascendants! If I were still alive, your numbers wouldn't have exploded like they have now! One day... I will escape from his scummy place and bring vengeance on you... and your loved ones, Taichi! You, Hikari, Yamato, Takeru, the goggleboy wannabe, X's band of brats, and that boy from the future will pay dearly for this! _"I HATE YOU ASCENDANTS!" He screamed so loud his voice could hear from where Anubimon and his colleagues heard him.

**(End theme)**

Tai and Agumon covered their ears.

"He really does hate you, doesn't he?" Simms got a laugh, getting modest snickers from Tai and Agumon.

**(Cue Aliens Soundtrack **_**- Sub Level 3**_**)**

They stopped at the entrance of a large steel door. Anubimon pressed a code command that activated the door that concealed the most recent addition to Digital Limbo Prison. They bypassed a few guards, who granted authorization to Anubimon and allowed the group to enter a chamber. Upon entering, Tai and Agumon's eyes widened in shock. X and Simms firmly gazed over a large triangular-shaped crystal, which encompassed nearly the entire chamber. It was almost 13 feet in height and 20 inches in height. Sealed inside the crystal, which contained a liquid-like stasis, was the bio-artificial recently slain by Celesta X. It was Super Perfect Virus, who appeared to be unconscious and immobile. A few lab coordinators maintained the machines, which helped keep the crystal solidified.

"It's Virus!" Agumon exclaimed.

Recalling his most recent battle with the bio-artificial, Tai meticulously eyed Virus. "He came close to killing us, Agumon. Hadn't Huanglongmon pulled us out at the last second, we'd be goners."

"But, the most important thing is that Huanglongmon saved your butts," X said, patting the two on their backs. "Right?"

Tai and Agumon nodded in response. They quickly caught Virus opening his eyes and intently glaring over the duo. Tai didn't budge an inch and kept an intense stare at Virus, who couldn't break out of the crystal.

"Why keep him locked in this crystal and not with the other prisoners?" Agumon curiously asked.

"Well, the creature recently gained the Instant Movement," Anubimon promptly stated. "Even when dead, he could still utilize that sneaky technique and slip right back into your world. It took a lot of the Other World's forces to get the jump on him before we trapped him in this crystal." He examined the crystal and walked around it. "He can't escape from this position. These machines will continuously run for eternity. As long as they're maintained carefully, Virus won't ever escape."

"Good contingency plan, Anubimon," the Bearer of Courage said. "And this is a perfect way to tighten up security. Virus is a sneaky one. Agumon and I can tell ya that from prior experience."

Agumon concurred with a nod. "Yep!"

Inside the crystal, Virus tried opening his mouth, but had a mask covering it. Bubbles came expelling from the oxygen mask as he watched Tai and Agumon leave with Anubimon and the others.

_One day... Taichi... you and your sister will pay for this..._ thought the devious bio-artificial as he fell back into his long eternal sleep. That 'day' the creature spoke of would never happen as long as he remained locked inside his crystallized prison.

**(End theme)**

Once they departed from the highly secured chamber, Anubimon ordered two guards to close the doors behind them. X, Simms, Tai, and Agumon were directly lead out through a door. They came toward the outside of the prison. They faced a spacious area with numerous rock formations with pointed spikes protruding out like a sea urchin's body. The skies were red like blood and the landscape was dry. Minus the hellfire and brimstone, this is exactly how Tai might've imagined Digital Limbo to look. This was the last place anyone would want to spend eternity in.

Calmly pressing his knuckles together, Anubimon whirled around and faced the group.

"I hope you all enjoyed the brief visit," Anubimon addressed them. "Do any of you have any further questions?"

"Yeah," Tai raised his hand. "Lord Anubimon, are you sure they won't get out?"

"Tai Kamiya, I wouldn't worry about any of your former enemies escaping," the Underworld judge reassured them in a calm tone. "We monitor the activities in Digital Limbo 24/7. There has no prisoner that's ever escaped Digital Limbo Prison."

"LORD ANUBIMON!" Came a loud and boisterous voice out of nowhere.

Anubimon and the others quickly turned to the skies as a Gargoylemon dropped in front of them. The Gargoylemon looked like he had left a fight as he came with a fresh black eye and bumps on his head. He fell right into Anubimon's arms, who set the Gargoylemon down.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Tai exclaimed as he and Agumon checked over the Gargoylemon.

"We've just... had a break out... and we tried to detain them..."

"Who broke out?" Anubimon inquired, his tone conveyed little concern. He leaned forward and listened to Gargoylemon whisper into his ear. "Huh. I see. Certainly they're a problem for you and your team, but for our elite guardians, they should be a piece of cake."

"Who broke out, Lord Anubimon?" Agumon asked.

Still carrying Gargoylemon in his arms, Anubimon whirled around and addressed the group. "The Nightmare Special Squad have broken out with their old leader. Along with them Piedmon and Puppetmon."

"What? The Nightmare Special Squad?" Tai and Agumon shouted in unison, conveying familiarity with the aforementioned villain squadron.

Nodding, X added to the discussion. "By elite guards, you mean Pikkan and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode."

"What? Imperialdramon?" Agumon asked curiously as he turned to X.

"Not the same partner of Davis and Ken," Simms immediately corrected the reptile. "Paladin Mode's power exceeds even regular Imperialdramon. He and Pikkan serve as Anubimon's elite prison guards."

"They must've been off duty when this happened," X added.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. They should be over there to take care of business," Anubimon replied. "Those goons will be locked right back in their cells in no time."

"Easy for you to be calm and collective, Anubimon!" Tai asserted as he pulled out his Digivice. "We'll take care of this since we've faced the Nightmare Special Squad and Piedmon already."

"Do whatever you want, but don't be surprised if Pikkan and Paladin are over there."

Flashing a jubilant grin, Tai readied his Digivice and pointed it toward Agumon. "Let's go join break up a prison fight, pal!"

"I'm on it!"

"Ah, so you're Tai Kamiya!" Another voice came out of nowhere.

The group were taken aback as they surveyed the area and looked up to spot a figure descending from the skies. Another larger figure dropped in next to the smaller warrior. Anubimon, X, and Simms faced the two warriors with familiarity, but Tai and Agumon were unsure of what to make of the new arrivals. On the right was a white-armored version of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Where Imperialdramon's normal red, blue, yellow, and ivory armor would be was replaced with white and gold embellished armor. He stood several stories tall and next to him was a humanoid figure. The humanoid warrior wore a fitting white cloak outfit with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt underneath. Atop his head was a brown round-topped hat wrapped with white straps coupled with dark brown shoes. His distinct and outward appearance resembled a human, but his eyes, which clashed with his appearance, were a bright shade of red and his ears were large and pointy enough to stick out of his hat. What little hair he had was gold.

"Who just addressed me?" Tai demanded as he walked up to the two warriors.

The humanoid scoffed, eyeing Tai's direction. "Tai Kamiya, I presume?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"So, you're Omega X."

"_We're_ Omega X," Agumon corrected the warrior as he stood by Tai's side.

"Pikkan, it's been a while, old friend!" X waved to the humanoid warrior.

"Wait, you two know each other?" The Bearer of Courage blinked in befuddlement. He and Agumon alternated between X and Pikkan.

"He's a slow one, isn't he?" Paladin Mode added.

Pikkan folded his arms and nodded. "That's putting it mildly."

"We heard that!" Tai called back, facing Pikkan and Paladin Mode.

"We'll take care of this prison breakout, Lord Anubimon," Pikkan said, turning and bowing to the Underworld judge. "This'll be a cakewalk for us."

"Sure thing, but why not let Tai and his Digimon tag along? Perhaps you could let them lend a hand?" Anubimon suggested much to Pikkan and Paladin's chagrins.

"Seriously?" Pikkan frowned as he veered over to Tai and Agumon, conveying a not-so-excited look on his face. _Is this really the famed Ascendant I've been hearing everyone talk about lately? He couldn't even kill that android back on Earth. His sister had to finish the job for him. _"Fine, let's see what you two are made of." With that, he and Paladin flew up into the air as they took off.

Agumon shouted. "Whoa! Wait for us!"

Bold and exuding confidence, Tai smiled and allowed his Crest of Courage symbol be emblazoned with orange on his chest. "Let's not wait any longer, Agumon! Let's join in!" Upon invoking the internal energies of his Crest, Agumon hastily evolved right off the bat.

"Agumon... _**Mega Shinka! VictoryGreymon!**_"

As VictoryGreymon flew into the air, Tai rocketed upward and glided across alongside his Digimon partner.

"Tai! Agumon! You two be careful!" Simms called out to the duo.

Anubimon chuckled in amusement. "Oh those two amaze me a lot. I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure Pikkan and Paladin will be surprised when they see those two in action."

"No doubt," X said as a smile curved behind his concealed face. _You're in for a big surprise, Pikkan. _He also remembered the 'arrangement' he planned before bringing Tai and Agumon into the Other World. _Looks like everything's been set. Now, it's time to implement your move... B..._

xxxxx

As soon as they arrived in a spacious courtyard, Tai, VictoryGreymon, Pikkan, and Paladin came to a stop when they spotted the Nightmare Special Squad, Piedmon, Puppetmon, Phelesmon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, Machinedramon, and Rezo amassed with Gargoylemon and Cerberumon guards laying unconscious. Amongst the villains a new face was spotted, which caught Tai and Agumon's attention. They saw purple-skinned burly alien garbed in Buriza Empire armor akin to the Nightmare Special Squad's. He wore two, black horns, which protruded through the sides of his head in near 45-degrees angle, similar to Burizalor's horns in his base form. He stood at the forefront of the Nightmare Special Squad members - Brutemon, Devilin, Chaser, and Gurdmon - and wore a fiendish smile.

"Huh, so you're behind this jail break, Ginyumon?" Pikkan remarked, addressing the purple-skinned Digimon. "When will you and your crew learn?"

Tai blinked thrice. "Huh? Ginyumon?"

"He's wearing the exact uniform the Nightmare Squad guys are!" Agumon quickly pointed out the obvious.

"That's _Captain_ Ginyumon to you!" Ginyumon roared in response, pumping his right fist forward and striking a battle pose. He whirled around and poked his butt out, shaking it as he struck an outlandish pose. "And don't you forget it!"

Naturally stupefied by Ginyumon, Tai blinked again. "...are you high?"

"You have no idea," scoffed Pikkan, intently glaring down the escaped prisoners. He then popped his knuckles and then his neck. "All right, boys. We can make this easy."

Paladin nodded as he clenched his fists. "Or, we can rumble and lock you guys back up."

"Not today, because today we're getting our taste for freedom!" SkullSatamon shouted, raising his staff overhead as he jumped around like a goofball.

MarineDevimon quickly bopped the skeleton in the back of his head. Piedmon walked right up to Ginyumon and chuckled.

"See the young man with the Agumon?" Piedmon murmured, wearing a devilish smile as his insidious eyes fell on Tai and Agumon. "That's the famed leader of the Chosen. Who you are seeing is Tai Kamiya and Agumon, the components that create the Ascendant named Omega X. He's the one who defeated our leader Burizalor." He said while backing off when Ginyumon's face contorted with fury. "Looks like I riled you up, Captain."

"I still don't know who this purple-skinned freak is," Tai said.

"He's the original leader of the Nightmare Special Squad," Pikkan calmly explained to the big-haired teen. "Can't divulge into full details, but he got killed on some mission and Piedmon took his place as the head of this group of morons." He grunted as he intently glared toward Ginyumon and this crew. "Calling them retards would be an insult to the mentally handicapped."

"Hey, Cap!" Chaser openly addressed Ginyumon. "Can we take care of these blokes?"

"Yeah! Let me at 'em!" Brutemon hollered. "Besides, I wanna payback Tai and that pet of his for knocking me out! I could've beaten 'em if I didn't drop my guard!"

Devilin hissed toward Tai and his Digimon's direction. "I wouldn't mind wringing the necks of the ones who defeated Lord Burizalor!"

"Then, it's decided!" Piedmon declared.

Rezo shouted. "In the name of Lord Burizalor, we're cutting you down to size!"

With that, Ginyumon and the Nightmare Special Squad immediately did a line formation.

"Ah, I see you're going for the super ultra fighting pose I taught your men, Captain Ginyumon," the Dark Master chortled an evil laugh as he jumped back and let the Nightmare Special Squad have the floor. "Knock yourselves out, my friends! Give us a splendid show!"

"All right, men! You're gonna have to guide me through this!" Ginyumon barked as he and the Nightmare Squad they each struck an outlandish pose individually.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!**_**)**

_Dun… dun… dun… dun… DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUN! DUUUUN!_

Tai, Agumon, Pikkan, and Paladin looked on awkwardly, beyond stupefied over the ultra fighting pose set to commence.

As if ripped right out of a Sentai/Power Rangers sequence, the five Nightmare Squad members performed their poses and announced their names.

Toku-Sentai!

_Toku-Sentai!_

_**Toku-Sentai!**_

_**TOKU-SENTAI!**_

"I'M... _**BRUTEMON!**_"

"_**DEVILIN!**_"

"_**CHASER!**_"

"_**GURDMON!**_"

"And I'm... _**CAPTAIN GINYUMON!**_"

"AND ALL TOGETHER WE ARE... _**THE NIGHTMARE SPECIAL SQUAD!**_"

Commence bright and colorful background accompanied with cherry blossom petals raining behind them.

**(End theme)**

Piedmon, Puppetmon, Rezo, and company clapped for the Nightmare Squad's united pose.

"Ha! We've got it down, men!" Ginyumon boasted as he and the Nightmare Special faced their adversaries. "All right! First order of business! We take you pansies to school! Show 'em how we deal with those who oppose our Lord Burizalor!"

"RIGHT!" The other Nightmare Squad members shouted in unison as they flew across.

"Allow us to lend you a hand!" Rezo cackled as he and Phelesmon dashed ahead to assist the Squad members.

In response to the charging enemies, Tai and VictoryGreymon dropped into battle stances.

"Walk all over them, VictoryGreymon!" The big-haired teen openly declared as VictoryGreymon readied his Dramon Breaker and propelled forward.

"Time to see what he's made of," Pikkan mumbled as he and Paladin viewed VictoryGreymon taking to the air and luring the Squad members. They both quietly observed VictoryGreymon easily evading the Nightmare Squad's array of punches.

After invoking his Fury Blitz technique, VictoryGreymon swerved around Brutemon and landed a kick to the muscular behemoth's face. He immediately whirled around and nailed an elbow to Chaser's face. He followed up with a spinning back kick that knocked Chaser away. Then, he landed an elbow into Gurdmon's back and dropped him like dead weight. All four Squad members fell with ease as they hit the ground one by one. Rezo and Phelesmon flew up to meet VictoryGreymon. The modified Mega swooped down, hitting both with his sword and sent him crashing to the ground near the fallen Nightmare Squad members.

"_**Incredible... his power has grown beyond what any of us would've perceived!**_" Machinedramon droned.

SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon blanched in shock when seeing the Nightmare Squad beaten with swift ease. Machinedramon charged forward and readied his cannons, expelling dual blasts at VictoryGreymon. As VictoryGreymon prepared to stop Machinedramon's blasts, Paladin flew forward and caught Machinedramon's blast. The white-armored behemoth punched the blasts back at Machinedramon, which impacted the mechanized monster and sent him flying back knocking him out.

"I DO SAY!" Piedmon screamed, his mouth widened agape.

Puppetmon panicked, screeching. "HOW DID THOSE PUNKS IMPROVE SO MUCH?"

"Don't you worry, boys," Ginyumon wore an infectious smile and maintained his composure. "This is nothing that the Captain can't handle."

"Ha, you don't say?" The evil jester cackled as he stepped back. "After you, my friend."

Ginyumon laughed aloud and propelled up to meet VictoryGreymon. "HERE I COME! THE CAPTAIN'S COMING FOR YA!"

"Heads up, VictoryGreymon!" Tai exclaimed as he pointed to Ginyumon preparing to hit VictoryGreymon.

_**Shoom.**_

**(Cue DBZ - **_**Pikkon's Theme**_**)**

Suddenly, a resounding force seemingly shot out of nowhere and blitzed past VictoryGreymon like the wind.

"WHA...?" VictoryGreymon gaped as the last thing he saw as Pikkan hitting Ginyumon with a kick to his face. Blinking thrice, the Mega was stunned beyond belief. "Whoa..."

Needless to say, Tai was stunned in absolute silence. He watched Pikkan drop Ginyumon like he were nothing. "Pikkan...?" _He moved so fast!_

Pikkan pivoted his view and eyed the remaining villains stupidly spacing out. He flickered out from their view and appeared in front of both Piedmon and Puppetmon. He quickly landed a quick elbow shot into Piedmon's abdomen whilst cold clocking Puppetmon with a punch. As Puppetmon fell unconscious, Piedmon sank to his knees gasping with both arms folded around him. Piedmon, too, fell facefirst and was knocked out cold.

"GAH! WE BETTER SPLIT!" SkullSatamon screeched as he turned to leave...

_**Wham!**_

_**Bam!**_

Just then, Tai, VictoryGreymon, Pikkan, and Paladin watched SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon hit the nearest wall. They spotted a shadowed figure pacing toward them. The figure walked a methodical pace as he flew out and landed atop of a tall stone platform. Tai and VictoryGreymon raced to where the figure stood perched with arms proudly folded. What they saw wasn't anyone they were familiar with, at least by first impression. The individual resembled a older teen with a very much human-like with spiky brown hair, almost like Tai's. He wore a fitting black muscle shirt and black pants, which were supported by brown boots. His hands were sported by black fingerless gloves and military-themed boots.

The spiky-haired individual kept a calm and vague, glaring down the four spectators. Before Tai could speak, the mystery guy hovered off the platform and landed in front of them. His vague frown was replaced with a crescent smile as he approached them seemingly with familiarity.

"Tai, he's approaching us," VictoryGreymon growled as he cautiously took a stance against the mystery man.

"Who are you?" demanded the Bearer of Courage, dropping into a defensive stance against the unknown individual.

The individual stopped as he unclenched both fists and relaxed his posture.

**(End theme)**

"I'll give you two a hint," the spiky-haired man replied in a tone familiar to Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Terra Destroyer."

Upon hearing this, VictoryGreymon and Tai felt their worlds completely turn not only upside down but flipped several hundred degrees! Pikkan and Paladin both nodded, acknowledging the mystery guy standing before them.

"_**BLACKWARGREYMON?**_" Was all Tai and VictoryGreymon shouted as their minds became boggled.

"Good timing, _BW_," Came X's voice, which drew everyone from 'BW' and over behind them to see X with Simms and Anubimon. "Looks like you came just in time to test your new body."

"New body? X, clarify all this to me," the Bearer of Courage turned and demanded from the masked watcher.

Before Simms interjected, X waved him off and answered Tai's inquiry. "When BlackWarGreymon's body was destroyed, we asked Anubimon to transfer his essence into a new artificial body. When the wish to revive everyone killed by Virus was made, BlackWarGreymon's essence appeared before me and I collected it. I arranged for a new body to be forged. It was to be one most suitable for him." He smiled behind his mask and approached BW. "The Digimon you once knew as BlackWarGreymon is now BW." He introduced the spiky-haired man on his right shoulder, to which BW nodded.

"Man, that's so awesome!" A giddy Tai exclaimed as he walked up to BW and extended his hand to BW. "It's really great to have you back!"

BW slightly frowned. "Remember, you and VictoryGreymon owe me a fight. One day we'll have our duel." Nonetheless, he put down his hand and gave Tai a firm handshake. "No more will I ever be bond by Datamon's control again."

VictoryGreymon added with a nod. "Good for you, BW."

Pikkan scoffed with an irritable tone. "Look, this whole reunion is nice and all, but I'm still not convinced you're all that, Tai Kamiya." He stopped to give Tai and VictoryGreymon a indifferent look. "Yeah, your Digimon helped take down a bunch of lightweights, but you're in the Other World. There's warriors that'll chew you up and spit you out."

"Like you, right, Pikkan?" X queried with a chuckle.

"Damn straight."

X clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "And that's why I brought you all here in the first place!"

"What do you mean?" queried Tai, glancing over toward X looking befuddled.

"The reason Lord Shinmon asked me to bring you here is to participate in the next Digiuniversal Battle Tournament."

Both Tai and VictoryGreymon conveyed even more confusion, which became evident on their faces.

"Digi_universal_ Battle Tournament?" VictoryGreymon asked, unsure of what to decipher of this out-of-the-blue announcement.

"Oh, you guys have no idea. This event is the mother of all tournaments," BW replied as he finished and let X delve into the subject matter.

"Like BW said, it's the biggest battle tournament in the Digiverse," said the masked watcher. "It'll take place in about week."

"Well, this is quite the honor," Paladin acknowledged this. "I've been preparing for this event. Tai Kamiya, this is quite the opportunity."

However, Pikkan shared an opposing view over this announcement. "Even more reason why you're gonna get chewed up and spit out. You're facing the strongest from other Digirealms, Tai Kamiya." He garnered the Bearer of Courage's attention away from X and the others. "You're talking warriors from the South, North, West, and other various sectors throughout the Digiverse. You might be strongest in the East, but you only dealt with not even a quarter of what you might go up against. Take my advice. If you want to save face, don't participate in this tournament."

"Well, guess what? I'll take up this challenge!" Tai openly declared, clenching his right fist. "Omega X will take on any challenge!"

"Now, that's the fiery courage I know," X acknowledged Tai's passion.

"You going to take that, Pikkan?" BW chuckled, trying to get the Alterian riled up.

"By the way, X, how big is the Digiverse?" VictoryGreymon inquired to the masked watcher. "If our Digiworld is just one world in our side of sector..."

"Yes, y'alls Digital World is just one planet along with New Spira. Your side of Digigalaxy is viewed by Azulongmon. Simms and I are the co-watchers. Picture this: y'alls Digital World is just a mere singular dot in an infinity of inhabitable worlds. The world you come from Agumon is a single planet in a universal sea of digital information."

"Do you mean all of that was powered by computers? I mean, when our internet grew, the Digiverse just expanded along with it?"

"No, Tai," X replied. "The Digiverse has always existed for thousands of years, if not millions of years before mankind evolved on your world."

"Indeed, this side of the universe has always existed. It will exist before mankind existed and will continue to exist regardless of what happens to humans."

"Lord Shinmon, who we will see very soon, is also known as the Supreme Digi-Deity."

"Supreme Digi-Deity?" Tai was left speechless. "Is he above the Sovereigns?"

"Yes, even Huanglongmon. He is the higher authority."

_Humph, and he wants to see Tai and his Digimon pet? Ok, I get Omega X is a strong guy and all, but still... I'm not entirely convinced he's a match for me. _Pikkan observed the Bearer of Courage and his Digimon partner standing side by side.

"Before we go, I hope the Alterian didn't give you two much of a hard time," X said, glancing over to Pikkan.

"Alterian?"

"Pikkan comes from an advanced race of Digimon from the Alterian Empire. He is the champion of the Western Quadrant, the realm watched over by Baihumon."

"That and I'm one of the unofficial wardens of this prison. Everyone in this prison is my bitch."

"Heh, so you say," Tai laughed a bit as he glanced over to Pikkan.

Pikkan grunted, withdrawing any snide remark he would've given him. X and BW shook their heads when listening Pikkan chide the Bearer of Courage.

"You two enough!" Simms barked at the two, making them both turn and cooperate.

"Anyway, Lord Shinmon awaits us on Central World," the masked watcher spoke up after clearing his throat. Then, he stopped to survey the grounds and saw the unconscious villains scattered around them. "But, first, lock these creeps back in their jail cells." He said whilst everyone else sweatdropped following his awkward remark.

xxxxx

As their jail doors closed, the Nightmare Special Squad were locked in single cell while Piedmon, Puppetmon, Rezo, Machinedramon, and Phelesmon thrown into separate cells. On the other side, Burizalor, Mutalior, and LadyMyotismon shook their heads, showing disapproval of the bad guys' attempted jail break.

"Well, this stinks," Ginyumon groaned, sitting cross-legged on the floor with stacks of towels behind him.

Piedmon scoffed and sat down. "They could've at least let us take showers."

Brutemon quickly added to lighten up the gloomy mood. "Do y'all wanna arm wrestle?"

"SHUT UP!" The villains from both ends shouted in unison.

xxxxx

Standing outside the prison facility, Tai, Agumon, X, Simms, Anubimon, and Pikkan gathered to depart for Central Planet.

"Paladin and BW decided to stay behind for a bit to check all the prison's perimeters," Anubimon said. "They told me to tell you all to go on without them."

The Alterian nodded. "All right then."

Tai added with a genuine smile. "It's good to see BW back again... with a new body that is. Won't the others be surprised when I return home and tell them."

X beckoned over to everyone ready to depart with him. They were rearing to go and leave for Shinmon's planet, which was well known and fabled by many who've dreamed of going there. Today, three warriors were about to embark on a journey they'd never forget. To many this was considered beyond an honor. It was truly a once in a lifetime invitation.

"Ok, guys, we're all ready to go?"

"You bet!" Tai exclaimed excitedly, pumping his right fist up.

Pikkan and Agumon both nodded but the Alterian reluctantly said anything to bring down Tai and Agumon's spirits now. Anubimon waved goodbye to the group as he headed up the elevator that took him back to his check-in temple station.

"I'll place my hand on your right shoulder. Read my thoughts and it'll show you Lord Shinmon's Central World location."

When picking this instruction up from X, Tai nodded and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Go on, Pikkan."

The Alterian complied with X's order and slowly put his hand on Tai's back. Agumon and Simms did so without a second thought. Once X projected Central Planet's coordinates into Tai's mind, he was granted a boost from the watcher to teleport them onto Central Planet.

_**Shoom.**_

And just like that in a flash they were gone.

xxxxx

_**Central Planet/Garden Area outside Shinmon's Palace**_

Upon arriving in a beautiful lush garden, the group made it to their destination. Tai, Agumon, and Pikkan were awestruck by their surroundings when X and Simms suddenly knelt down.

"Greetings, my friends," Came a calm and pleasant voice from behind them.

Befuddled by whom the voice came from, Tai and X sensed a powerful presence behind them. They and Pikkan whirled around to see Shinmon, Kibitomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon standing before them.

"You must be..." Tai muttered as he gazed in awe at the Supreme Digi-Deity.

Shinmon responded with a tranquil smile. "Welcome, Taichi Kamiya and Agumon. I am Lord Shinmon." He continued as he smiled a bigger crescent smile, getting Tai and Agumon face him.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Gathering! The Digiuniversal Tournament Begins!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Pikkan the Alterian makes his grand debut in the DFKai! In addition, Ginyumon (AnimatedFord's parody Captain Ginyu character) appears in his corny glory! This chapter adapts Goku's first meeting with Pikkon and taking down the baddies in Hell. Now, rather than Burizalor and Virus getting a beatdown, I had Burizalor's henchmen take the abuse instead. I didn't want to ruin the former Big Bads' credibility like that like poor Freeza and Cell did, lol.

BlackWarGreymon returns! Well, he returns with a new body and shortens his name to the fitting 'BW' name to give him a sorta new identity. ;)

A bunch of former enemies return, but make little more than cameos. :D

Next chapter, Tai and Agumon will get to know more about Shinmon, Kibitomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon. Moreover, the other Higher Ones (Simms' kind) will be introduced. In addition, the tournament shall begin next time with the first round matches! Let's get ready for some hot blooded tournament action, folks!

As usual, X, The Higher Ones, BW, Pikkan, Shinmon, and Kibitomon belong to my friend Maxacorn. These chapters and overall story are dedicated to you, man! Shintomon and Buddhamon belong to DarkWarrior, another old friend of mine and I hope he's doing well.

Anyway, Season 2.5 kicks off with a bang! Send a review and see you next week!


	100. The Digiuniversal Tournament Begins!

**A/N: **After dealing with a prison break, Tai and Agumon meet the Supreme Digi-Deity, his son, and entourage. This mini-arc is based off the Other World Tournament Saga and loosely based off maxacorn's Digi-tournament mini-arc in the _D3: Max's Odyssey_.

And what's this talk of a Digiuniversal Tournament?

Find out now in the 100th episode of _Digimon Fusion Kai_!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 1: Digiuniversal Battle Tournament**_

_**Episode 100: Gathering! The Digiuniversal Tournament Begins!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Planet/Garden Area outside Shinmon's Palace**_

**(Cue DBZ OST **_**Mysterious Person**_**)**

Staring off in a bewildered manner, Tai Kamiya was taken aback when he and Agumon faced Shinmon and his entourage. X, Simms, Pikkan were seen kneeling down, lowering their heads before the Supreme Digi-Deity.

"You're the Supreme Digi-Deity?" curiously inquired Tai, who was pulled down by X as he and Agumon were immediately told to bow to them. Complying to X's wish, he and Agumon bowed to the Supreme Digi-Deity.

"Greetings, friends, and welcome to my sanctuary," Shinmon openly greeted his guests. He directly faced Tai and Agumon. "We're fortunate to have you here, Taichi Kamiya and Agumon. I've been anticipating the day I'd personally meet you." He hovered over to Tai and Agumon, to which both stood up.

Tai smiled genuinely to Shinmon. "It's an honor to meet you, sir." He and Agumon extended their hand and claw to Shinmon, offering a handshake to the Supreme Digi-Deity.

"No, the honor is mine to have the legendary Ascendant here," Shinmon replied, accepting their friendly gestures and shaking their hands. He turned his view to X, Simms, and Pikkan, beckoning them over. "Glad you three were able to join us."

"My lord," Simms acknowledged Shinmon.

X approached the elf-eared being and grasped his hand into a firm handshake. "We're glad we could make it."

Pikkan walked over behind Tai and Agumon as he kept to himself as they were lead through the garden. The group were escorted toward an outdoor hallway and into the palace. Shintomon curiously observed Tai and Agumon as Shinmon, Kibitomon, and Buddhamon guided them down the hall.

"My father and I have observed you for the longest time, Taichi Kamiya," Shintomon said as he walked closely next to Tai. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Shintomon, prince of Central Planet."

"Got any powers akin to your dad's?" inquired Tai, adorning a genuine smile as he surveyed the beautifully decorated halls.

Shintomon nodded in response. "Indeed, I learned from the ways of the mystic from my father."

"He must be a really strong warrior!" Agumon said.

"Of course, he is my father," the prince said rather modestly. "He is the head figure of the entire Digiverse. Every Sovereign and Digi-Deity answer to him."

After what seemed like eternity, the endless hall ended as they arrived at a spacious area with a long stairway that ascended over tens of feet up.

"I'm curious, Lord Shinmon," Tai addressed the higher authority. "What's the deal with this Digiuniversal tournament? Why invite us?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Taichi," Shinmon said, revolving his whole body around as he faced Tai, Agumon, and Pikkan. "X, I believe you've already given them the minor details on the tournament."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, Taichi, to follow-up what X has informed you, the Digiuniversal tournament is hosted every few thousand years. The last one was hosted 2,000 years ago."

Upon hearing this, Tai and Agumon gawked and opened their mouths agape. "GUH? 2,000 YEARS?"

"Yes, sirs," Simms duly noted. "2,000 years, or digicycles, is not even close to a quarter of my lifespan. Maybe not even a fraction. Who knows? I lost count."

"How old are you really, Simms?" curiously queried Agumon.

"I'm way over 10,000 years old. Maybe more. You can just imagine the thousands of birthdays I've had to celebrate."

"I don't think I could keep up with those many birthdays," the Bearer of Courage groaned, scratching his head and wearing a bewildered look.

Shinmon continued where he was interrupted. "I invited you to the tournament to pit you against some of the Digiverse's strongest warriors. I wish to see the power of the greatest Ascendant before my own eyes."

"Well, maybe you should've invited my sister Kari. She's stronger than I am right now."

"Indeed, but her heart isn't into fighting as much as you, Taichi."

"Looks like you've done your research on us well, Lord Shinmon," the big-haired teen sweatdropped as he dropped both arms by his sides. "Where do we begin? This tournament takes place in a week. Do we hang around and train somewhere." He looked around and grinned a big grin.

Pikkan quickly interjected with a scoff. "Don't get too comfortable just because you're in good graces with the Supreme Digi-Deity. He wants to see if your power is as hyped as we're supposed to believe."

"Oh, and you don't?" Tai narrowed his eyes and pivoted his view on the Alterian.

Clenching his right hand, Pikkan closed it tight and furrowed a brow. "I'm the baddest and strongest warrior in the Western Quadrant! To think some human can waltz in here and suddenly gain a highly prestigious reputation rubs me the wrong way. Even if you're an Ascendant, I'm not entirely convinced you're strong as you say you are... that is until we engage in a battle. I hope you and I clash in this tournament. I'll show you why we, Alterians, are the mightiest warriors in the Digiverse."

Cocking a big grin, Tai readily accepted Pikkan's challenge. "Good, I was hoping this tournament would be worth it. If you're going to be in it, I'm in. Omega X will definitely give you the biggest fight you're looking for!" He said this whilst glancing over to Agumon and winking. "Right, pal?"

"Oh yeah!" Agumon added.

"Well, well, look what we have here! The legendary Ascendant and the Alterian are in the building!" Came a voice with a southern drawl accent.

**(End theme)**

Everyone present looked up to follow the source of the voice. They spotted three individuals sitting on the balcony casting intrigued looks over the aforementioned warriors. The three individuals jumped off the balcony and landed near the amassed group. The middle individual resembled a large man with aerodynamic hair that stood on its own. The individual on the left was a woman wearing red hair and red luscious lips covered with lipstick. The third being resembled a redneck with a cowboy hat. The trio seemed to wear uniform colored cloak robes.

"Huh, my old friends," Simms addressed the trio in question. "Otto, Jean, and Russell." He turned to the cowboy-wearing guy. "Right, old friend?"

"You and I ain't gonna be buddies! Not in a million years, ya varmint!" Russell snapped as he chewed something in his mouth.

Tai and Agumon gawked at the three individuals, all of which turned to them.

"So, these are the components that create that Ascendant fellow?" Otto said, walking right up to Tai and Agumon. He made a close observation of the duo.

Jean approached Tai and examined him up close. "You mean to tell me this young man and his Digimon could produce a powerful Ascendant?"

"That's correct," casually added X. "It's good to see you three again. It has been a while." He was greeted with nods acknowledging him as Jean seemed to wink at him.

"So, who are these three?" Tai asked. "You seem to know them well, Simms."

"Why they're three of the four Higher Ones," Simms replied while patting his own chest. "I'm a Higher One and the true watcher of the Eastern Quadrant. As I told you before, I left my position for X to occupy, freeing me from venturing into Earth and establishing myself as the richest man in your world."

"I see. You've kept a low profile under the guise of the richest guy ever," Agumon aptly pointed out.

"Partially true, but me being a billionaire is the real deal."

"Then, Higher Ones are supposed to be the watchers?" Tai wondered, eyeing Simms and his three colleagues.

Russell interjected. "Think of us like the police officers of the Digiverse. We watch and guard the fabrics of the Digiverse. You don't notice, but we've slipped into y'alls world a lot under disguise."

"How about clarify the hierarchy of the whole Digi-Deity system? Tai and Agumon have the right to know, at least," the masked watcher proposed to the Higher Ones.

Shintomon quickly interceded. "Allow me. Father, may I?"

"You certainly can," Shinmon allowed the prince to have the floor and speak for them.

Clearing his throat, Shintomon snapped his fingers as a glowing purple orb produced a ladder-like grid. Each ladder 'rung' displayed beacons on each level that went up vertically. The lowest beacon showed a picture of a human and the the very top conveyed a picture of Shinmon.

He began clarifying the image display beaming from the orb. "In the Digiverse, there exists a hierarchy. From weakest to strongest, we rank humans as the weakest. After that, humans are followed by average Digimon. Then, we have the deities like the Holy Beasts, or the Sovereigns. After them would be higher-level Digimon like Alterians and beings like the Higher Ones. Above the Higher Ones are myself and my father."

"Where would an Ascendant rank?" Agumon asked curiously.

Tai carefully deduced. "I'll venture and guess that Ascendants rank where the higher-level Digimon would be."

"And you're correct," Shintomon answered. "Excellent deduction!"

"Really? Cause I just guessed!" modestly replied the big-haired teen, stifling a chuckle and making the others around him sweatdrop.

Folding his arms, Pikkan scoffed. "Yeah, whatever you say."

"Anyway, my father and I will be hosting the tournament. We'll be watching you closely, Taichi. We're hoping you give us and the spectators a good show."

However, the Higher Ones, minus Simms, were slightly appalled and were taken aback with this idea. It was not the fact the tournament would be initiated, but the notion that Tai and Agumon would take part in the Digiuniversal tournament.

"Prince Shintomon, with all due respect..." Jean tried to make him reconsider.

Otto asserted with concern. "I get he's Ascendant, but adding these two into this tournament? Only the best of the best should enter this event!"

Russell shook his head dismissively. "Yep, we're not taking responsibility shouldn't anything happen to these two."

"Our decision is final," Shintomon replied, waving off their concerns. He pivoted over to Tai and matched smiles with him. "Besides, I have good faith these two will surprise us. My father and I have seen their strength as a unified Ascendant warrior. As Omega X, they were able to defend their world against the most terrible villains to ever terrorized the Digiverse." He shifted his view back to Shinmon, who openly nodded and concurred with the prince.

"Indeed," replied the Supreme Digi-Deity, casually beckoning Shintomon over to him.

Tai was feeling giddy even before the tournament officially began. X, Simms, Pikkan, and the Supreme Digi-Deities could see the gleeful look on the teen's face, who tried to contain himself. Tai calmed down and openly apologized as X and Simms sighed in unison.

"You have one week to prepare, Taichi and Agumon," Shinmon addressed the two. "Refine your skills and return here. Simms will be sure to escort you behind these doors." He turned and pointed to a pair of two massive wooden doors. "The event will take place there. Use whatever tools you require and feel free to use my planet to train."

Kibitomon tried to object."But, sir..."

"It'll be ok, Kibitomon," Shinmon reassured his colleague.

"Thank you, Lord Shinmon! Thanks for the hospitality and we won't disappoint you!" The Bearer of Courage bowed along with Agumon.

Observing Tai and Agumon closely, Pikkan was still unconvinced. _No way I'm letting him get a head start on me. I look forward to facing you, Ascendant, should you make it far._

"Tai, Agumon, this tournament is not going to be a cake walk," X approached his former students. "This will be an ultimate test of mind, skill, and endurance. The opponents y'all be facing are stronger than the average Digimon you've encountered in your world."

"Agumon and I can and will take on any challenge! Just supervise our training and we'll give you awesome results!"

Agumon nodded proudly. "Right, like Tai said! This would be a good time to maybe combine Fury Blitz and Ascendant power!"

X sweatdropped. "This could be dangerous..."

Tai and Agumon clasped each other's hands as they gleefully readied themselves for intense training. Before they left, Tai gave Pikkan once intense stare as he turned to leave.

And so, the one week of training began and ended swiftly.

The day of the Digiuniversal tournament finally came.

xxxxx

_**One Week Later**_

xxxxx

_**Central Planet/Shinmon's Palace/Entrance to the Central Digiverse**_

Following a week of extra strenuous training, Tai and Agumon reconvened with X and Simms near the large wooden doors. Buddhamon was spotted standing in front of the doors, waiting to greet them. Tai was now sporting near gear: a red gi with yellow garment underneath and a pair of blue boots. Agumon stood beside him with a determined glare. Simms, now wearing a red and white cloaked robe, greeted the duo as X approached them.

"You look prime and ready to go, guys," the masked watcher analyzed the two and probed their energies. "All that extra training, at least, did some good."

Palming a hand into his right hand, Tai looked giddy and openly grinned. "Can't blame us for preparing. You said so yourself this tournament wouldn't be a cake walk."

Nodding, X recalled. "Good point. Glad you took my word for it."

"So, where's Pikkan?" Agumon inquisitively approached X.

"He just stepped through the doors. We're good to go," Simms turned to Buddhamon, who opened.

"Indeed, the ceremony is about to begin," Buddhamon answered in a calm and focused tone.

"Wow, you actually talk?" Tai pointed out to the naturally quiet panda.

Prince Shintomon's trusted aide coughed and opened the doors. "Anyway, please step through..." As the wooden doors opened, white light beamed through the cracks and nearly blinded the four.

Refraining their eyes from the white light beaming over them, Tai, Agumon, X, and Simms caught a glimpse of an endless space void. Their path had seemingly vanished into this outer space dimension. The room was a literal space littered with stars, burning comets, and large planets. Gazing awestruck at the scenery, Tai and Agumon were captivated and drawn to the endless space.

"Wait a sec! You mean, we're fighting in HERE?" Tai gaped.

Agumon shook his head to try to make sense of what he saw. "It's like we're about to enter outer space!"

"Indeed," Simms chuckled.

"We're still in the palace, right?"

"Correct, Tai."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" An overly enthused Tai cried out and jumped through with Agumon.

"WAIT!" Buddhamon shouted but stopped as X and Simms flew through to follow Tai and Agumon. "X, Simms, hold on...? Oh dear." After scratching his head, he flew right through the space room as the doors shut behind him.

xxxxx

_**Central Digiverse/Nexus Arena/Digiuniversal Tournament Venue/Tai and Agumon's Dressing Room**_

Upon entering the arena, the group were escorted by arena staff into their dressing room. Tai and Agumon used the extra time to stretch and mentally prepare themselves for the supposedly challenging tournament. X and Simms quietly observed from the back, conversing with one another about the last time X had competed in the tournament. Tai heard their exchange and walked over to the masked watcher.

"X, I didn't know you competed in this tournament before!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Well, not this tournament per say, but another like it. That was many years ago though," X vaguely replied, getting up from the chair he sat on. "Those days were nostalgic to me. The fact you guys are representing me in this tournament makes me a part of it."

Smiling, Tai's face conveyed determination. "Then, we're not about to let you down, X!"

"I know," a vague smile adorned X's masked face. He noticed arena security walking in ready to escort them into the tournament arena. "Right. You ready, guys?"

Tai and Agumon nodded together in unison.

xxxxx

_**Nexus Arena/Digiuniversal Tournament **_

As the group walked down a hall, they walked into the end of the tunnel as brightness almost blinded them. They heard the loud and deafening roars of the audience get louder and louder. When they stopped at the end, the roars climaxed as Tai and Agumon felt the rush flow through their bodies. X and Simms showed them the way through. When Tai and Agumon entered the arena, they looked around awestruck upon seeing thousands of Digimon filling the arena. Then, he saw a few hundred Digimon competitors crowding near the a large white ring, which looked the same size as Virus' ring. The Digimon competitors ranged in various sizes - from being tinier than Agumon and the largest being larger than Imperialdramon.

Tai and Agumon veered their view from the ring as they noticed Shinmon sitting in the upper deck with Shintomon, Kibitomon, and Buddhamon.

"Look there, Tai!" Agumon pointed to the Supreme Digi-Deity, the prince, and their aides.

Widening his grin, Tai nodded. "They got the best seats in the house. No surprise."

X and Simms walked behind Tai and Agumon, standing quietly together as they absorbed the roars of the audience.

Loud music suddenly boomed from the arena speakers, which got the lively crowds roaring. The arena lights dimmed as a familiar Earth song blared out to get the entire arena even more pumped.

**(Cue Union Underground **_**Across the Nation**_**)**

After a few seconds of dimmed lights, fireworks suddenly exploded around the top of the Nexus Arena. The audiences roared and cheered, many raising poster signs and trying to get on camera, which many panned across different sections of the building. The arena scene was reminiscent of a pro wrestling atmosphere. The arena lights turned back on following a spotlight beaming over the ring where a tall Mushroom-looking Digimon wearing a red mushroom cap firmly held a microphone in hand.

"Welcome to the Nexus Arena for another once-in-a-lifetime experience of the legendary Digiuniversal Battle Tournament! Here we separate the champions and legends from the wimps! Ok! Now, are y'all ready for some fighting?"

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**_"

"All right! Then, you've come to the right place and paid your hard-earned tickets to witness history in the making! In this Digiuniversal Tournament, we've gathered the mightiest fighters across the four Digiquadrants and the outer vicinities. As you can see, they're all amassed near the arena and all look ready to win, but there can only be _one_ winner! First off, before we begin, let's go over a few rules that our competitors must abide to." With that, the ring announcer moved over to a large visible screen displaying the list of rules and regulations. "The tournament rules are very simple. We have over 150 competitors and we will break down the numbers into the final eight. The elimination process will go as follows: / 1) You lose if you fall out of the ring. 2) Get knocked out or cry. 3) Or, give up. 4) Weapons and fusion components are allowed only as long as they're apart of your attack. 5) Killing and deleting your opponent is a big no-no, and it will constitute as a disqualification. / The winner will receive not only an awesome belt, the official title of the strongest warrior in the Digiverse, but that winner will receive prize money and special training from Lord Shinmon! Before we begin, let's give a big hand for our honored guest of the evening! Give a round of applause for our Supreme Digi-Deity!" He beckoned the entire arena to send their open applause to Shinmon.

**(End theme)**

Upon receiving a massive and unified crowd ovation, Shinmon stood and raised his hands. The audience quickly silenced themselves when he stood.

"Welcome fans and competitors. Not to waste anymore time, I wish good luck to all of you competitors. Now give us a good show and let the tournament begin!"

The arena audience roared out in unison as the music played blared from the speakers.

When Tai and Agumon absorbed the cheers, X and Simms noticed amongst the other competitors. They scanned Pikkan and Paladin standing around the sea of competitors filling the spacious arena floor.

Ceasing his gaze from the ring, Pikkan pivoted his view, catching a glimpse of X and Simms. A smile curved over the Alterian's features as he turned an analytical eye to Tai and Agumon.

_Good. Those two came after all. Glad to know they aren't just all talk. _The Alterian mused as he noticed Tai shooting him a grin.

_Pikkan didn't bail out! Awesome. Now this tournament will get even more interesting. _Tai thought, letting his fists tremble with excitement.

Once the first set of matches got underway, the elimination process was swift and a lot of matches ended decisively. Some ended abruptly while others dragged into hard fought contests. Tai and VictoryGreymon didn't even need to go Ascendant mode to take down their opponents. They and Pikkan quickly went through a variety of Digimon fighters. The 150 competitors were quickly reduced to the final eight. Shinmon, Shintomon, and their aides observed each other. The Supreme Digi-Deity and his son were pleased to see Tai and VictoryGreymon advanced as far as being one of the right finalists.

"Ok! We're now down to the eight finalists, who've earned their way to the top! We have now entered the quarter-finals! Introducing our eight finalists, first representing the champion of eagles and representing the Southern Digiquadrant, Eaglemon!"

After the aforementioned Digimon's name was called, a large golden-armored bird-of-prey with silver claws and talons stood and raised one arm into the air to the roars of the crowd.

"Next, we have from Planet Strategy and representing the Northern Digiquadrant, KingChessmon!"

When KingChessmon's name was called, a large white king chess piece walked up wearing a golden crown, a thick black mustache, a golden visor, and black flowing cape hanging down his back. The crowds cheered for the king, who raised his scepter into the air.

"Next, representing the Eastern Digiquadrant, we have Speedymon!"

The crowd roared when a tiny hamster equipped with a single-horned helmet, shoulder pads, and brown shoes jumping around, kicking his feet around to test his speed.

"Over to my right from Planet Atlantica and also represneing the Eastern Digiquadrant... is the lovely and seductive Yaramon!"

Yaramon walked forward to the hoots and hollers of the male Digimon in the audience. She resembled a green-skinned teenage girl with long black hair, body armor akin to Ranamon's, and had bare feet. A fish-like tail waved behind her back. She blew kisses to the crowds and turned an eye over to Tai, shooting him a seductive glare.

"Our next finalist is the famous bounty hunter and representing the Western Digiquadrant, Reapermon!"

Reapermon walked across the ringside vicinity and waved to the lively audiences. He looked garbed in black modified with golden armor and equipped with dual weaponry mounted on his hands. On his right arm, he was equipped with a long golden scythe blade, which he calls his Judgment Sickle once ensnaring them with his Guilty Chain. His face, a skull with gleaming red eyes, was covered in gold and had two long horns protruding through the forehead.

"Next up, hailing from the Realm of Justice and representing the Eastern Digiquadrant, we have Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

Paladin stood and acknowledged his roaring fans by waving to them.

"Next, from the Alterian Empire and representing the Western Digiquadrant, we have the Alterian champion Pikkan!"

Pikkan raised one arm into the air and waved back to his supporters, including a few hundred Alterians in the arena.

"And last but not least, we have for the first time a human representing a match with his Digimon partner! They're from the Eastern Digiquadrant! Give it up for the legendary Chosen Taichi Kamiya and his partner VictoryGreymon!"

The crowd applauded and cheered for Tai, to which he waved back to the roaring audiences. VictoryGreymon did the same and raised his Dramon Breaker sword.

After the fighters were introduced, the first two competitors stepped into the ring. Speedymon and Reapermon stood on opposite ends of the ring, shooting competitive glares at one another.

"Let us begin our first quarterfinal match!" The Mushroomon announcer called out as he jumped out of the ring.

After Buddhamon rang the bell, Reapermon walked up and towered over Speedymon. The tiny competitor, not to be deterred due to the obvious size difference, huffed and snarled. He abruptly caught Reapermon by surprised and jogged around him. But, he didn't simply just 'jog'. He zipped around him, leaving after images of himself to confuse the larger competitor. Reapermon tried following Speedymon but to no avail. He turned and surveyed the ring only to find Speedymon blitzing around him. Speedymon moved his rings around, causing them to become blurs. He zipped from one side of the ring to the other, surprising everyone including his opponent. His speed even surprised Tai and VictoryGreymon. According to many, Speedymon hails from a world that has high gravity, allowing the hamster to train under such intense gravity levels and gradually working on hastening his speed. Speedymon certainly lived up to his name as he continued zipping around and leaving Reapermon befuddled. Seeing an opening, Reapermon jumped forward and tried to swipe Speedymon with his sickle, but the speedy rodent dashed away, proving Reapermon's futility against a faster opponent. Reapermon quickly braced himself when Speedymon came charging forward with his feet kicking up smoke and his right hand burning with fire. Then...

"...huh?" Reapermon blinked as he dropped his guard and saw that the attack never came.

He saw Speedymon panting heavily, catching his breath.

Almost breathless, Speedymon sank to his knees and wiped his forehead in a pool of his own sweat. "...ugh... too tired. I give up!"

Dumbfounded, Reapermon facefaulted on the ring floor. After Reapermon, every fighter and fan in the arena facefaulted upon hearing Speedymon's surrender.

"Reapermon wins and advances into the semi-finals!"

The next two competitors were Paladin and Eaglemon. This match was more evenly matched until Paladin rebounded by hitting Eaglemon with a shoulder tackle. Eaglemon was sent skidding near the edge of the ring. Eaglemon flew into the air and descended at high speed.

"_**Kaiser Phoenix!**_" Roared Eaglemon, who used his full metal body as a battering weapon and slammed into Paladin.

"Whoa, Eaglemon nailed him with some body slam action! Can Paladin rebound from this?" The Mushroomon called it whilst watching the match and calling each move the competitors initiate.

"Not so tough, are ya?" laughed Eaglemon, taunting his opponent during his predicament.

Dazed a bit, Paladin stumbled from Eaglemon's blow. He whirled around and saw Eaglemon firing a white ray of light at the white-armored warrior.

"_**Mystic Break!**_"

Paladin put up his right hand and stopped the attack from hitting him. He hastily rocketed at high speed and caught Eaglemon's right foot. He pulled Eaglemon forward and swung him around the ring. After revolving quickly, he threw Eaglemon out of the ring and sent him sailing into the audience. Eaglemon managed to stop and propelled himself into the air. Paladin shot upward and grabbed Eaglemon by his head. He then picked up and slammed Eaglemon into the ground outside the ring. Paladin flew right back into the ring and left Eaglemon sprawled out with a dazed look.

"Oh ho! What a rebound! He planted Eaglemon outside the ring, making it out of bounds! Paladin takes this match and advances to the semi-finals!"

Lightly clapping Tai's shoulder, X whispered to him. "What do you think?"

"Really awesome, X. But, why did VictoryGreymon and I have to get paired off against..." The Bearer of Courage gave an awkward glance to Yaramon, who was seen laying on a seat with Ranamon and Mermaimon giving her back and feet massages. "...well... you know."

"Hey, not my call," the masked watched simply just shrugged. "You two will have to make due."

"Sure, whatever you say..."

The next match between Pikkan and KingChessmon ended in quick fashion. The Alterian proved to be too much of an opponent for KingChessmon to handle. After a few minutes of back and forth, Pikkan sent KingChessmon sailing out of the ring after an uppercut. KingChessmon was promptly carried out on a stretcher.

"Ouch! KingChessmon just had a bad case of an unlucky draw. He's being carried out and is unfit to continue. Pikkan advances to the next round!"

"Tai, we're up next," VictoryGreymon addressed to his partner, who nodded.

Tai replied with a confident smile. "Oh yeah!"

**(Cue tATu **_**All the Things She Said**_**)**

Getting off from her chair, Yaramon beckoned off her servants as she removed her shades and sauntered toward the ring. She put on leg over the ring and then the other very slowly as she stood in the middle of the ring, running her hands across her body in a sexual manner. She followed it up by shaking her hips and blowing a kiss to the audience.

"Yaramon, the queen of Planet Atlantica, has traveled far and away from her world to become the Digiuniversal champion. She has made it this far winning over her opponents with seductive tactics. Will that be enough to put away her opponents? She's so close to the finals, but yet so far..."

Yaramon stood on the right side of the ring as she watched VictoryGreymon and Tai approaching the ring.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme **_**Super Dragon Soul**_**)**

Right on cue when their music hit, VictoryGreymon and Tai jumped into the ring. VictoryGreymon whirled around and faced Yaramon, who had her eyes on Tai. Withdrawing eye contact with her, Tai focused on doing what he and his partner have done since the tournament started. They came here to win above all else.

"Tai Kamiya, the leader of Earth's current Digi-Destined, has graced us with his presence! But, most of all, his partner has showed us a tenacity rarely seen in a fighter! It's just astounding how far these two have made it, but can brute power and intricate finesse overcome Yaramon's seductive nature? We're about to find out as our last quarter-final begins!"

**(End theme)**

Once the bell sounded, Yaramon calmly hovered into the air and encircled VictoryGreymon. As VictoryGreymon readied his Dramon Breaker, he dashed forward and swung his blade. He narrowly hit Yaramon, who jumped into the air and landed atop of his sword. She winked and teased him before VictoryGreymon threw a punch. Yaramon phased out of his reach. Before Tai could blink, Yaramon reappeared behind Tai.

"Mmm, I didn't even realize it, but you're really hot up close, Taichi," Yaramon giggled playfully into his ear. "Why don't you forget about fighting and marry me? I'll let you rule my kingdom alongside me." Then, she stopped and sniffed Tai, picking up another distinct scent. "Hmm, say you wouldn't have been with a girl lately, have you?"

"What's it to you?" snarled Tai, who quickly whirled around and put up a fighting guard. "Sora would be pissed if she saw you all over me?"

"Is that your girlfriend's name? Hmm?" Yaramon said as her cheeks blushed and began fantasizing to herself. "Ooooh, I can't resist having a girl join us. Your girlfriend has an attractive scent!" She said this as blood squirted from her nose. "Oh great Atlantica! I must have you two join me!"

"Sorry, but my heart belongs to one," Tai replied harshly.

Yaramon looked dejected. "That's too bad, but if I win this match, you two won't have a choice." She said as a seductive grin adorned her features. She watched VictoryGreymon hastily glide toward her. Before she could react, VictoryGreymon kicked her so hard that he sent her flying into the air.

"VictoryGreymon, whoa!" Tai exclaimed.

"What? I wouldn't have kicked her so hard if I knew how light she could've been. Besides, I saved you from her humiliating you."

"Thanks anyway. Besides, Sora is the only girl for me."

Russell, Otto, and Jean observed the match unfold.

Jean shouted up toward Yaramon. "Use your special technique, Yaramon!"

As Yaramon stopped herself in mid-air, she stayed afloat and looked down to the ring.

"The nerve of that jerk! Ugh!" The Atlantica queen whined and overheard Jean call to her. "Oh, right. My _special_ technique." A devilish grin formed on her face. "Hehehe, revenge time!" With that, she stretched her arms out and let her eyes flare as they emitted a white glow in them.

That glow expanded into a flash of light, which swallowed the arena along with the ring in it. Once the light faded, everyone in the arena watched in awe as VictoryGreymon pushed Tai away and was himself caught in a tank of water. Tai flew out of the ring and watched in shock as his partner was sealed inside Yaramon's trap.

"VictoryGreymon!" The Bearer of Courage exclaimed, encouraging his partner to break out of the tank.

As VictoryGreymon swung his Dramon Breaker, he realized he couldn't break through the surrounding walls of water.

"Oh, boy. That boy's sunk!" Russell cackled, pivoting over to X and Simms. "Y'all gonna be owing me a ton of money after this! Haha!"

Simms nodded dismissively and faced the ring where VictoryGreymon tried punching his way out of the water cage.

"Simms, you and I both know Yaramon's a mediocre fighter on land, but she's a master in the water. No opponent has been able to escape her _Water Cage_."

As Tai tried getting through the water cage, Yaramon descended into the water and waved to Tai.

"Here's the deal. If you don't forfeit this match, I beat your partner into submission and leave him to drown. I hope you'll do the right thing and accept my hand in marriage!" Yaramon laughed as she jumped into the water cage and swam down. She swam around VictoryGreymon and landed a kick to his face.

After being on a receiving end of Yaramon's kicks, VictoryGreymon coughed and tried to catch his breath. She proved much to agile in the water. VictoryGreymon's punches were too slow to contact with the sea adapted fighter. She then swam fast around him and frequently slammed into VictoryGreymon. VictoryGreymon couldn't stop her, realizing his limits in fighting underwater.

"VictoryGreymon! Don't let her take you!" pleaded Tai, whose voice of encouragement reached the Mega.

Suddenly, VictoryGreymon opened his eyes when he heard Tai calling out to him.

_That's it! This has got to end!_ VictoryGreymon bellowed in thought. He turned his head and barely caught a glimpse of his sword sitting at the bottom of the water cage. After closing his right hand, he recalled the sword back to him as the weapon flew into his right hand. He whirled around and swung his blade, sending a powerful projectile that cut across the water.

Yaramon easily evaded the projectile attack and swam across to slam into VictoryGreymon again. Once Yaramon came within reach, VictoryGreymon surprised her and fired a blinding flash of light into his opponent's eyes. Blinded by the sudden flare, Yaramon was subdued and forced to cover her eyes. VictoryGreymon propelled himself out of the water tank and cupped his hands together.

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

The orange beam launched from the Mega's hands as it impacted with the water. An illuminating force of light spread out and blinded the audience as the water prison collapsed. The ring returned to its normal state. Yaramon screamed as she fell and landed outside the ring.

Upon witnessing this outcome, Pikkan was taken aback.

Yaramon gave a cute whimper as she rubbed her back and tried standing up on her own.

"Queen Yaramon!" The Mermaimon and Ranamon cried out as they hurried over to recover their queen.

"Yaramon is out of the ring! After a stunning comeback, VictoryGreymon turns it around and wins it!"

Tai hollered and raised his pumped fists into the air. "Way to go, VictoryGreymon!"

VictoryGreymon struck a victory pose while brandishing his sword and leaning it against his right shoulder.

"How about owing us money? Or, are the bets off?" Simms motioned over to Russell, who snorted and turned away. "Always the sore loser, ain't ya?"

X watched Tai approach Yaramon and her followers. "Hmm?"

"You almost had us there, Yaramon," Tai said as he extended his hand to the Atlantica queen. "Sorry I couldn't be your husband and Sora couldn't join us, but you gave a good fight."

Gazing over Tai's hand, she openly conceded and accepted with a handshake. "Yes, you and your partner are the victors. Good luck in the semi-finals."

"Thanks!" The teen replied with a genuine and thoughtful smile.

_But, I won't stop fantasizing about you or your girlfriend, dear boy. Ehehe!_ The bisexual queen thought as she fell into cloud nine while being carried off by her servants.

While absorbing more cheers from the audience, Tai and VictoryGreymon watched Pikkan eyeing their direction.

"Looks like Pikkan's impressed."

"Good, let's keep surprising him, VictoryGreymon."

Pikkan mused after having analyzed all of VictoryGreymon's matches. _It's becoming clear why Lord Shinmon wanted these two in the tournament. Yes, you're starting to make a believer out of me, Ascendant, but your luck is about to end very soon._

"After a twenty minute recess, will competitors Pikkan and Paladin step into the ring? The semi-finals will commence shortly!"

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Smackdown Brawls! Who is the Best DigiWarrior?**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Ok, I didn't want delve too much into this tournament. Since I am keeping within the 'Kai' pacing, I've taken out quite a bit of what happens in the Other World Tournament Saga. All the prelims and qualifying matches were skipped over. I even fast forwarded through most of the quarterfinals (except VictoryGreymon vs. Yaramon). This way the tournament is structured is sorta based off how maxacorn utilized his Other World Tournament adaptation, except here I have different fighters and the Olibu/Pikkan expy match-up is a semi-final fight instead. Yaramon would be Aqua's (the fish fighter) expy and making her female was a twist to add just a tiny bit of gender diversity. The quarterfinals had mostly guys and one girl, but the girl had to take the fall to the main lead of the story. Sorry, but she came at the wrong place and wrong time.

This chapter also introduced more characters: the other Higher Ones - Russell, Otto, and Jean. They, like Simms, are the counters of the four Kais. These four, like X and Pikkan, belong to maxacorn. Just putting that out there.

Anyway, we're not too far from the main event. Next chapter, the two semi-final matches will commence.

Pikkan vs Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Tai/VictoryGreymon vs Reapermon!

Stay tuned! The fighting starts heating up!

Send a review and see you next week!


	101. Smackdown Brawls! Who is the Best?

**A/N: **More Digiuniversal tournament action coming! The semi-finals are about to heat up.

Gee, I wonder who'll be the finalists? Haha.

Credit goes to Scott Morgan of m0rganstudios for his awesome _Forgotten Warrior (New Pikkon Music)_ piece I'm using in this chapter.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 1: Digiuniversal Battle Tournament**_

_**Episode 101: Smackdown Brawls! Who is the Best DigiWarrior?**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digiverse/Nexus Arena/Digiuniversal Tournament Venue**_

After the recess period, the lively fans returned to take their seats and view the explosive semi-final contests. As the seats were immediately filled, the Mushroomon ring announcer prepared to get the crowd ready and screamed into his mike, drawing a a loud roar to test the crowd reactions.

"ALL RIGHT!" The ring announcer roared into his mike, shaking his head. "Now that we've had our recess, hope y'all got your refreshments and souvenirs! Now we're about to get this show on the road with what y'all been waiting for! The semi-finals are set to be underway!" He drew a louder crowd reaction and turned to the scoreboard hanging above the ceiling, which displayed the tournament brackets. "Zoom in!" The screen zoomed right on the four finalists. "We've set up the semi-finals. First, we will see the Alterian champion Pikkan take on Paladin! In the other semi-final match-up, Tai Kamiya and VictoryGreymon will take on the West Digiquadrant's Reapermon! Now, that we've gotten this clear, let's get the first semi-final ready!" He stepped out of the ring, allowing Pikkan and Paladin to enter the ring. "Who will take this match? Pikkan or Paladin? We're about to find out!"

Sitting on the sidelines, Tai and VictoryGreymon watched the two fighters standing face to face. Paladin had shrunk himself down to being near Paladin's size for a better match. Tai heard footsteps behind him as he turned seeing X, Simms, and BW walk up to him.

"BW? When did you get here?" asked Tai, noticing the former BlackWarGreymon.

"Just now. Since I now help secure the prison in Digital Limbo, I'm given exclusive backstage passes."

"Cool. The semi-finals are just about to start!"

X walked over by Tai's side and pat his shoulder. "You and VictoryGreymon better watch this match closely. What you're going to see is a fight between seasoned warriors from Other World."

"These two have seen combat that far proceed your lifetime, Tai," Simms stated, watching Pikkan and Paladin facing off. "If you and VictoryGreymon manage to get by the semi-finals, you will face one of these two."

The calm Bearer of Courage smiled, gazing over to Pikkan. "Sure thing."

VictoryGreymon, too, pierced a focused stare toward the Alterian and shared Tai's sentiment.

"This should be a good fight," BW muttered.

"Are our fighters ready? Ok! Let the first semi-final match begin!" The ring announcer called out as Buddhamon sounded the bell.

From their vantage point, the Digi-Deities, Shinmon and Shintomon, anticipated an epic clash between the two prison wardens.

"These two know each other quite well, sir," Kibitomon addressed Shinmon, who sat still and quietly with his gaze over the ring.

Shintomon pivoted his view to the Supreme Digi-Deity. "Father, who do you believe will win?"

"Watch and see, my son."

**(Cue DBZ - **_**Pikkon's Theme**_**)**

Pikkan and Paladin stood still with the audiences waiting for their next move. This was considered a highly anticipated match for many fans as the two wardens have been considered two of many Other World's elites. This became painfully obvious when they were selected to safeguard the Digital Limbo Prison. Shinmon's reasons for picking these two was considered wise judgment as no prisoner has successfully escaped, barring a few attempted jail breaks. Paladin and Pikkan developed respect for each other's powers and today would be their opportunity to test their limits.

The two warriors dropped into battle stances, quickly silencing the audiences viewing them.

Pikkan roared and repelled Paladin with a resounding Kiai wave, which hit him like a strong wind. Paladin slid back toward the edge of the ring and firmly planted his feet down, resisting Pikkan's Kiai force. Pikkan hastily propelled forward, to which Paladin rebounded and fired a beam from his mounted arm cannon. The Alterian flew over the beam as Paladin manipulated the beam's direction, making it swerve into the skies. Pikkan saw the beam followed him like a homing missile. Paladin propelled up to see his beam hurtling toward Pikkan. Pikkan lured the beam forward and let it impact moon-like planteoid. The blast impacted the object and blew it up in one shot.

Flying through the debris, Pikkan saw that the beam still followed him. As the beam came close, Pikkan roared and canceled it with a resounding Kiai wave. It exploded right in his face and ignited a bright explosion, which ignited the skies and awed the arena crowd.

Paladin flew forward and summoned his sword, swinging at Pikkan's direction. The Alterian phased out and reappeared high above Paladin's head. Attempting a punch, Pikkan narrowly missed Paladin, who produced an after image. Paladin went for another sword swing. Pikkan phased. Pikkan went for a kick and Paladin vanished out of his reach. Paladin went for a kick and went through an after image. The white-armored gallant warrior frantically scanned the skies and vanished, following Pikkan's location. He caught Pikkan 20 feet below him and threw a punch. Pikkan countered and raised his right arm, blocking his opponent's punch. They both phased. Pikkan threw a punch and Paladin countered by letting him punch his sword. Both phased again. Paladin went for a straightforward sword thrust. Pikkan caught the sword before it reached his chest and vanished along with Paladin. The warriors kept this going for a few seconds, matching one another blow for blow.

This was immediately followed by resounding shockwaves that blasted around the skies.

All spectators, including competitors, gazed awestruck and dumbfounded by the competitive fight. This was the first match that truly demonstrated a struggle between elites, separating them from the mid-class fighters and amateurs. Tai and VictoryGreymon were aghast watching Pikkan and Paladin light up the competition. Paladin and Pikkan hastily phased around, continuing to dodge and time each other's attacks effectively. For a second, Pikkan was dazed after Paladin caught him with a punch. Paladin seized advantage of this and landed a kick to the Alterian's back. One kick sent Pikkan plunging back to the ring. Fortunately, Pikkan landed on his feet. Paladin descended to the ring. The Alterian propelled at blinding speed toward Paladin. Both warriors bellowed as they traded punches and kicks, sending shockwaves following their impact blows.

_**Bam!**_

They punched. Kicked. Punched. Kicked. The process repeated for a few seconds until Paladin put up his guard with his sword. Pikkan ducked a sword swing and backflipped away. As the fighters glided toward the other, they vanished and left a series of shockwaves that blasted across the ring. The shockwaves shuddered the entire ring.

"Holy..." Tai was aghast. "VictoryGreymon, are you feeling this energy?"

VictoryGreymon added, equally surprised as his partner. "And their attacks are so polished! They are true fighters."

As the shockwaves subsided, Pikkan and Paladin phased out simultaneously.

Shinmon observed the fighters quietly and followed their movements with his god's vision.

Pikkan and Paladin's fists impacted, sending yet more resounding shockwaves. All the spectators could hear were shockwaves every tenth of second and this went on for a while. Pikkan and Paladin clashed, hitting each other with more kicks and punches. During one clash, Pikkan hit Paladin's sword with a kick and shattered it in two. They continued the quick pace for a good few minutes as their fists collided together.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

A bright flash of light ignited the ring, keeping the audiences and competitors on the edge of their freaking seats.

And when the bright flash faded, it was over. Paladin flew out and hit the wall barricades outside the ring. The white-armored warrior slipped down and hit the ground, which constituted as an official ring-out loss. Still in awe, the audiences witnessed a rare fight they hadn't seen in a long time.

As Paladin struggled to stand, Pikkan descended into the ring in a collective posture. Tai and VictoryGreymon couldn't believe their eyes. The fight was a surreal moment for them.

Paladin glided over to the ring and stood face to face with his colleague.

"I landed out of the ring. I don't need to make up any excuses. Congratulations, Pikkan, today you are the better warrior," Paladin said, offering a handshake to the Alterian, who quickly returned one, signifying a display of good sportsmanship between the warriors.

**(End theme)**

"And it's official, ladies and gents! Pikkan is your winner!" The Mushroomon ring announcer said to the cheers from the audience.

As Paladin hovered from the ring, Pikkan stood in the ring and acknowledged the cheering crowds, including the boastful victory cries from his fellow Alterians. Tai and VictoryGreymon remained bedazzled with the intense fight, which etched into their minds. X, Simms, and BW noticed them visibly trembling, but weren't able to discern if it was from fear or an exhilarating rush.

"So, what do you think, guys?" X asked the two.

The Bearer of Courage spoke up for him and his partner. "We're... we're trembling..."

"Heh," Simms and BW both smirked.

Upon hearing Tai openly admit this, Russell chuckled. "What's that, boy? Y'all better be trembling with fear."

"No, I'm trembling," Tai replied as a big smile adorned his features. "Because we're _excited_!"

"WHAT?" The redneck exclaimed, completely stupefied with Tai's response.

Shinmon heartily laughed in light of this, seeing sheer confidence exuding out of Tai. "Now that's what I like to hear!"

Shintomon sat down in his chair and smiled. "I'm sure those two will give us a good show in the second semi-final round."

"They'll be going against the famed bounty hunter from the Western Digiquadrant," Buddhamon said, watching Reapermon readying his bladed instrument outside the ring. "Reapermon's a dangerous opponent. Will VictoryGreymon be able to get by him?"

"I hope so. If their reputation is something to behold," the prince addressed his trusted aide. He turned over to the Supreme Digi-Deity. "Father, don't you think so?"

With his view veered toward the ring, Shinmon watched Tai and VictoryGreymon conversing with X, Simms, and BW. He scanned Tai and VictoryGreymon specifically, probing the source of their powers coming from the Crest's energies resonating in the human. He sensed the energies possessed a special nature unique to Tai, much like Kari's Crest of Light powers were unique to hers. The semi-finals would hopefully get Tai and VictoryGreymon to become an Ascendant with the competition being as fierce as Pikkan and Paladin demonstrated.

The ring announcer returned to the ring to the roaring ovation from the audience.

"Y'all are looking mighty lively tonight! Let's keep this fight show going! Can I have the competitors for our other semi-final match?"

With that, Reapermon and Tai & VictoryGreymon got on the ring, awaiting for the official start.

"Our second semi-final pits Reapermon against VictoryGreymon & Tai Kamiya! May the best fighter win!"

Getting off the ring, Tai stood outside watching VictoryGreymon take a fighting stance against Reapermon. The bounty hunter cackled evilly and readied his Judgment Sickle for his latest prey. VictoryGreymon remained ready and firm against his larger opponent.

"And let the match begin!"

Buddhamon sounded the bell once again, signaling the start of the match.

**(Cue Digimon Rumble Arena OST **_**Reapermon's Den**_**)**

VictoryGreymon started the match bumrushing at Reapermon. The golden skull-faced bounty hunter did the same and charged at his adversary. Reapermon dropped his Judgment Sickle down, narrowly missing VictoryGreymon and instead hitting the ring floor. Reapermon used his free hand to throw a punch at the warrior. VictoryGreymon had to barely dodge and land right on Reapermon's shoulder.

_He dodges very well, but lacks focus. _Pikkan observed the on-going match.

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon! Stay on him!" Tai shouted on the outside of the ring.

VictoryGreymon sprang up and glided into the air over past Reapermon's head. Reapermon whirled his sickle around and hit VictoryGreymon with it, sending the warrior out of the arena.

Pikkan watched VictoryGreymon flying out of the arena. _Not looking good for you, Tai._

VictoryGreymon hit one of the many moons floating above the arena. VictoryGreymon crashed through a moon behind him. Then, with prodigious speed, Reapermon propelled from the arena and landed atop one of the smaller moons. He readied his Judgment Sickle and used it to grab one of the larger moons. He reared back with the sickle lodge into the large moon. VictoryGreymon managed to stop his uncontrolled flight and put on the brakes in mid-air while shooting through two moons floating in his way.

"C'mon... come get cut down to size!" Reapermon cackled but then started losing his balance whilst the small moon started rotating with him. When he stopped spinning, he firmly stood poised and heaved the small moon toward VictoryGreymon's direction. "_**Bone Duster!**_" He not only threw the moon but produced a burning cloud of dust with it.

Catching the incoming attacks, VictoryGreymon gripped his Dramon Breaker sword. "_**Dramon Breaker!**_" He used the sword to cut through the small moon. He then detached some shells from his back and forges a shield in front to protect him from Reapermon's deadly dust attack. "_**Victory Shield!**_" He jetted forward at blinding speed with his sword ready to cut down Reapermon.

Reapermon reared back his Judgment Sickle and threw his Guilty Chain forward. "_**Grim Slasher!**_"

VictoryGreymon batted the chain aside and slammed into Reapermon head-on. When both warriors collided, a bright flash of light ignited the skies to captivate the audience and competitors.

"VictoryGreymon's looking great out there!" X exclaimed.

Simms observed. "Quite true. Reapermon is not an easy opponent to last with."

Once the bright flash died down, VictoryGreymon was the only one to land in the ring. Everyone wondered and looked around for Reapermon, who was completely absent from the arena.

"There's VictoryGreymon, but where the heck is Reapermon?" wondered the ring announcer, who frantically looked around.

Tai surveyed the arena grounds. "Remember to use your senses, VictoryGreymon. He could be hiding anywhere!"

_He's definitely around, but I can barely sense his presence. This guy's a sneaky one. _The warrior scanned the ring and the arena encompassing it.

Taking heed of his partner's advice, VictoryGreymon looked for his opponent and closed his eyes. He sensed a draft of wind coming up behind him followed by the sound of a chain rattling. VictoryGreymon instinctively turned around and yelled.

"There!" VictoryGreymon roared as he landed a kick the air, hitting something hard and solid.

This in turn revealed Reapermon, who reappeared and seemed to double over in pain. Reapermon groaned as VictoryGreymon's foot was perfectly lodged into Reapermon's gut. Seizing Reapermon's arm sickle, VictoryGreymon swung him around and threw him outside the ring.

"YES!" Tai cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "Way to go, VictoryGreymon!"

"And there you have it! VictoryGreymon and Tai Kamiya advance to the finals to meet Pikkan! Give it up for these two!"

The audience cheered and hollered loudly for VictoryGreymon, who raised his Dramon Breaker in victory. Pikkan watched VictoryGreymon and Tai from the background.

**(End theme)**

_VictoryGreymon keeps getting better after each battle. He's just toying with most of these guys. Well, playtime is over in the finals, boys._ The Alterian smirked as Tai turned and locked eyes with him.

"You and us in the finals, Pikkan. Just as I wanted it," the bold teen declared, throwing a thumbs down toward Pikkan's direction.

When VictoryGreymon and Tai headed off, they reconvened with X, Simms, and BW.

"That was a great fight, you guys," BW said. "Too bad I couldn't get to sign up for this event."

"There's always another chance," Tai sheepishly chuckled, teasing BW's obsession with him.

"As if I'd wait another thousand years to get you and VictoryGreymon. I'm up for a fight anytime."

"Guys, enough," X tried to settle the playful tension between the two. "Ok, Tai and VictoryGreymon, your last opponent is Pikkan. This will truly be a testament going against him. He is the best of the best from the Alterian Empire. I can't guarantee even Omega X can beat him."

Nodding, Tai folded his arms and sat down. "No problem. We're ready for anything after all the opponents we've gone through..." Just then, loud growling noises seemed to fill the entire arena. Everyone in the crowd looked around for the source of this disgusting sound. This came from the growling stomachs of Tai and VictoryGreymon. Tai's face lit up with a sheepish grin. "Oh, man."

"What was that?" asked Simms.

"Well, our stomachs! We haven't eaten anything since this morning! Can me and VictoryGreymon have some food?"

X, Simms, and BW sweatdropped in unison while Shinmon laughed from his royal throne when hearing their dilemma.

"Yes, I must say Taichi you're honest!" Shinmon ceased his laughter as chefs away from ringside were preparing meals for the competitors. "Our chefs are preparing a fine meal. Anyway, there's a 30 minute recess now, so go on and help yourselves."

"SWEET!" Tai hollered as he and VictoryGreymon rushed over to begin gorging on the buffet feast.

Shintomon leaned over and addressed Shinmon. "Father, is this wise? Eating before the big fight? What if VictoryGreymon gets punched in the gut?"

"Then, the ring crew will clean up the mess, my son."

"Oh father..."

Kibitomon added as he watched Tai and VictoryGreymon wolfing down their plates. "They've made it this far, but Pikkan surely will end their winning streak."

Buddhamon shrugged. "Frankly, who knows? They haven't even unveiled their Ascendant form yet."

"That's what worries me," the pink-skinned, white-haired adviser said.

"Relax, the finals will surely prove to be a spectacle," Shinmon replied with the utmost confidence. He meticulously watched Tai and VictoryGreymon, letting a smile creep over his face. "Hopefully you'll unveil your Ascendant form, Taichi."

During the 30 minute recess, while Tai and VictoryGreymon continued eating bowls of rice, a concert was played following the last semi-final match. Yaramon, who had recovered from her defeat, saw Tai sitting next to his Digimon partner. She stalked over to where Tai was and cleared her throat, getting the teen's attention. Yaramon pulled up a chair next to him.

"Your Digimon is an excellent warrior," Yaramon said seductively, grabbing some rice with a tentacle and feeding herself with it. "And quite the finesse swordsman. You've trained him well, Tai Kamiya."

"Thanks, but don't think your scoring with me," Tai warned her while stuffing his mouth with rice.

Yaramon nodded dismissively. "Don't worry. I won't pull any tricks with you, Tai. As a matter of fact, I'm here to wish you luck in the finals. Pikkan is a strong fighter. Even I, the queen of Atlantica, dread his fearsome power." She watched Tai eat like a pig and giggle. _He's so cute when he's eating with a mouthful._ "Tell me. What is your girlfriend like?"

As he swallowed his food, Tai answered in earnest. "Her smile is the best feature about her. She has red hair and I've known her for the longest time... since we were kids playing on the same soccer team."

"Oh, she's the athletic type?"

"Yeah. She used to play soccer, but now takes up tennis."

Yaramon smiled. "And how much do you love her?"

"A lot. She and my sister were the last I said my goodbyes to before coming here. She's probably thinking about me as we speak."

"Probably?"

"Nah, more like definitely!" Tai said with a sheepish grin, elating Yaramon as she felt her heart beat quicker.

_Oh, he's simply breath taking! _She thought, almost wanting to faint from the teen's beaming smile. "...oh..."

"Is something wrong, Yaramon? Your face is getting pale."

"Oh, no! I'm ok! Really I am!" She tried to deny her true feelings for him. _Stop looking at me like that!_

"You sure?"

"Yes, but I've got a question. If you didn't have a girlfriend, would you accept me?"

"Us as a couple?" Tai blinked thrice as he set his spoon down. "Listen, I don't think that'd work. You're a Digimon and I'm a human."

"But, you're an Ascendant, too. That makes you part-digital... in essence, a demi-Digimon and a demi-human. Correct?"

"I still don't think it would work between us. You're a kind woman, but I don't think I'd want to live my whole life underwater."

"I see," modestly smiled the Atlantica queen, refraining herself from shedding tears. "At least you're honest."

"I didn't mean to be so blunt, Yaramon. Here, want a rice bowl?" He said, offering one to her.

"No thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Yaramon nodded, still seated next to Tai.

"Ok then!" The big-haired teen gleamed as he began eating the bowl.

Showing courtesy to Tai, Yaramon watched him eating the rice bowl and letting out a lovestruck sigh. _I should've asked if both of you wanted to visit Atlantica._

The time passed quicker than anyone could've perceived. The 30 minutes swiftly and abruptly passed as the ring announcer hit the ring to get the crowd pumped. Not so surprising, Tai and VictoryGreymon were eating their 30th meal bowls. Yaramon was still seated with puppy dog eyes and swooning over Tai.

"More food for us please!" Tai beckoned over to one of the chefs.

_You're even sexier when you're large and in charge!_ Yaramon thought.

"Ok! After a long series of our most competitive fights, we're down to the finals of the Digiuniversal Tournament! We've whittled down to the two strongest fighters in the Digiverse!" the ring announcer shouted as Pikkan stepped into the ring. "First up, we have Pikkan of the Alterian Empire!" He introduced the aforementioned fighter, who raised his arms to the cheers from the audience. "And to my right we have the wonder duo from Earth... VictoryGreymon and Tai Ka-HUH?" He noticed an empty spot in the ring and the two hadn't come up to the ring. "Uh, VictoryGreymon and Tai? Come on up, VictoryGreymon and Tai! Your final opponent is waiting!"

When Tai and VictoryGreymon were about to bite into large hams, X and Simms grabbed their food.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Tai whined.

"YOU TWO CAN FINISH WHEN YOU WIN!" Simms barked as he and X led the two toward the ring.

Yaramon jumped out of her seat and hollered. "I'm pulling for you, Tai and VictoryGreymon! Beat that Alterian's ass!"

"Last call for Tai and VictoryGreymon!"

When the ring announcer saw Tai and VictoryGreymon enter the ring, he stopped and walked off the platform.

Pikkan stared right at Tai and VictoryGreymon. _They're either fighting geniuses or total fools._

When things started settling down, Pikkan and VictoryGreymon stared holes through each other. Tai was outside the ring and cheering on his Digimon partner. VictoryGreymon and Tai fulfilled their goal of advancing to the finals, overcoming many opponents, including a few of the Digiverse's most renowned warriors. Today, they would make history in being the first Earth representatives to win the Digiuniversal championship. Tai, by all intents and purposes, would also be the first human to hold a lion's share of the title with VictoryGreymon.

"The finals are set! This is what we've been waiting for! Pikkan and VictoryGreymon, are y'all ready? OK! LET'S GET IT ON!"

_**Ding!**_

VictoryGreymon was the first to initiate his attack and rushed Pikkan. The Digimon landed stiff punches to the face, gut, and back, all of which Pikkan took head-on. Pikkan jumped back and let VictoryGreymon have those free shots.

"You let me hit you?" A befuddled VictoryGreymon gawked at him.

Tai called out from ringside. "Why didn't you dodge any of his punches?"

Pikkan made no effort to say anything, further agitating Tai and his partner.

"Heh, I'm starting to get it," chuckled the Bearer of Courage. "You didn't dodge those punches, because they weren't strong enough to faze you."

The Alterian said nothing and closed his eyes. "..."

"Huh. Well, you better start dodging before VictoryGreymon skewers you."

Opening his eyes, Pikkan bellowed. "No more playing around!" He rebounded and hit VictoryGreymon square in the jaw, cold clocking and sending the Digimon sailing several feet in the air.

**(Cue **_**Forgotten Warrior (New Pikkon Music)**_** by Scott Morgan of m0rganstudios)**

Pikkan quickly launched a beam at the Mega, but VictoryGreymon dodged them and phased out of sight. Pikkan scanned the ring for his opponent. VictoryGreymon reappeared above Pikkan and dropped down to hit him with a fist drop. Pikkan phased out of reach, prompting the Mega to look around and barely follow the Alterian's flash images. VictoryGreymon whirled around and saw Pikkan floating above him, firing rapid beams from his hands. VictoryGreymon evaded the beams as one blasted the side of the ring. Both fighters hastily took to the air. VictoryGreymon mounted a rebound and disassembled his Dramon Breaker, letting them equip to his right arm. Gathering some energy from his surroundings, he focused and fired a concentrated beam toward the Alterian.

"_**Trident Gaia!**_"

Pikkan evaded the beam and swerved away, firing two beams from his hands. VictoryGreymon dodged and let the beams hit a wall obstruction behind him. When Pikkan turned, a beam from high above hurtled toward him. VictoryGreymon landed and saw another beam coming at him fast. He took to the air and closed in on Pikkan. The fighters flew at each other while guiding the beams trailing behind them. The closer they came within reach, the faster the beams made them close their gap between each other.

_Only one way to escape this!_ thought VictoryGreymon.

Pikkan and VictoryGreymon closed in. Before colliding with each other, the warriors flew up and let the beams collide instead. This caused an explosion to ignite and light up the skies above the arena. The spectators and competitors braced themselves. They buckled under the pressure from shockwaves shuddering the entire arena. Shinmon and Shintomon sat in their seats perfectly calm while Kibitomon and Buddhamon tried hanging on. Tai flew back from the ring, watching the bright flash covering the skies fading. X, Simms, and BW held their positions in the wake of the resounding force hitting them. Russell, Jean, and Otto tried hanging on a pole.

_Indeed. This is what I came to see. _Shinmon thought.

Getting up from his seat, a awestruck Shintomon smiled and laughed excitedly. "Now this is show!"

"That's the way, VictoryGreymon! Stay on him!" Tai shouted encouragement to his partner.

Both fighters returned to the ring as Pikkan charged at VictoryGreymon. Both locked hands together as it caused friction. Bio-electricity to spark out of their hands. Pikkan and VictoryGreymon intently stared through each other, remaining at a standstill. The Mega surprised Pikkan and slowly pushed him across the ring. Taken aback, the Alterian saw he was being pushed toward the edge of the ring. Pikkan put the brakes on that and planted his feet firmly to the ground, but VictoryGreymon overpowered and pushed him back further. The struggle stopped when one of Pikkan's feet was halfway off the ring's edge. VictoryGreymon cackled, but a grin crept over the Alterian's features.

"Is this your real strength?" inquired a grinning Pikkan.

"What?"

"Or, do you think you're just toying with me?"

The tables finally turned when Pikkan pushed VictoryGreymon back.

Then, the struggle stopped and Pikkan realized he couldn't, for some reason, push him away.

_Why can't I push him back? He can't be stronger than me!_

Pikkan saw an opening and went for a straight kick. VictoryGreymon narrowly dodged and backflipped out of the Alterian's reach. The fighters created a good distance apart on opposite sides of the ring.

**(End theme)**

"Nice! I knew this fight wouldn't end right quickly," the Kamiya male said with the breath taking opening performance.

Pikkan acknowledged his opponent in kind. "You're much stronger than I thought, VictoryGreymon."

"Thanks, Pikkan. You're not too bad yourself."

Nodding, Pikkan grabbed his belt buckle and undid it, pulling it from his waist. He grabbed his hat and placed it in his hand. Tai and VictoryGreymon were both taken aback by the Alterian's removal of a few articles of clothing.

"Whoa boy! I haven't seen this side of Pikkan before!" The ring announcer said. "What is he up to?"

Finally, after disrobing his white sheet, he threw all his extra clothing across the ring. As they hit the ground, VictoryGreymon dodged and watched the clothing create a dent in the ring. Curious, VictoryGreymon paced over and tried picking them up with one hand. To his surprise, he strained and realized the clothing were heavy.

"Whoa, weighted clothing?" Tai observed.

"This thing must weigh several tons!" VictoryGreymon said as he struggled to pick it up. He held the clothing in both hands. "I get it. You wear this heavy clothing to help you train."

"Pikkan, maybe we ought to introduce you to a friend of ours named BanchoLeomon."

Turning over to Tai, Pikkan blinked. "BanchoLeomon?"

"Yeah, he wears weighted training clothes, too. You guys would get along great."

Wasting no time, VictoryGreymon heaved the weighted clothes out of the ring as they hit the ground with a thud.

Pikkan popped his head and cracked his knuckles. _Yeah, this should be good!_

**(Cue My-Hime OST **_**Kagutsuchi Kourin**_**)**

"Now we've got a trick," Tai's grin widened as a hand firmly pressed against his chest. He sensed his partner's urgency and let the Crest of Courage gleam across his chest. The symbol beamed an orange flare of light, which resonated with VictoryGreymon's glowing form. The two were quickly pulled together as they completed their Ascendant merger, producing a golden flash of light that surrounded a lone figure standing in their place. The figure, now known as Omega X, roared as he wore spiky gold hair, golden eyebrows, and fierce emerald eyes.

Pikkan's eyes widened as he stood face to face with the legendary Ascendant.

Those audiences were deeply engaged in the fight as they fell in silence at the surreal sight of the Ascendant. The Higher Ones watched in awe. X, Simms, and BW saw that the match would have more riding on the line than a championship belt and prize money.

Yaramon's mouth dropped when she eyed Omega X, almost wanting to faint when feeling his rich energy. _Whoa... what a rush... his energy is making me faint! Oh my... no wonder I couldn't win against him!_ "this truly is the power of an Ascendant." She stopped herself from falling over.

"Well, Pikkan, I didn't know it was going to be that kind of _fight_," Omega X declared, widening his smile.

Pikkan shot a determined smile, chuckling excitedly.

The fighters were prepared to set a new bar for the Digiuniversal Tournament finals. Only one winner would be decided.

This one would determine the best of the best: Alterian vs Ascendant.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Finalists Clash! Omega X vs Pikkan!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **All right, this chapter covered the semi-finals and the first half of the finals! What a breeze this arc has been! We open up with a beast of a fight between Pikkan and Paladin. Then, we have some Reapermon action. Plus, a bit of comedy and some cute interaction with Yaramon and Tai.

Next time, the Digiverse Tournament mini-arc comes to an end with Omega X vs Pikkan! Ascendant vs Alterian!

What's the plan after this arc ends? A series of side stories involving the other characters. This series will serve as the bridging gap between Season 2.5 and Season 3. I will be focusing on the other Digi-Destined, secondary characters, and maybe a little bit on the Ascendants. There will be some Tamer-esque elements incorporated to make up the lack of the Tamers characters (after all I'll be introducing the YYGDM versions of them in Season 3; in fact, I highly recommend you read _Across Dimensions_ after the next chapter to get your early Tamers fix and you'll better understand why I'm not including the Tamers in the Kai universe). The second half of Season 2.5 will, for all intents and purposes, be a 'Pseudo-Tamers' season that semi-adapts the early parts of that Digimon season.

Anyway, next chapter will be something to look forward to! Be sure to send a review and see you soon!


	102. The Finalists Clash! Omega X vs Pikkan!

**A/N: **The Digiuniversal Tournament concludes in the explosive finals!

It comes down to two warriors: Omega X and Pikkan. It's fighting time!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 1: Digiuniversal Battle Tournament**_

_**Episode 102: The Finalists Clash! Omega X vs Pikkan!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digiverse/Nexus Arena/Digiuniversal Tournament Venue**_

**(Cue My-Hime OST **_**Kagutsuchi Kourin**_**)**

The most surreal moment had just occurred in the Digiuniversal Tournament finals. Everyone present in the Nexus Arena had their eyes fixated on the Ascendant basking in his golden and blazing glory. X, Simms, and BW watched outside the ring, each sporting smiles when Omega X unveiled his full-powered form. This was Omega X's first major fight since the War Games with Virus. The other three Higher Ones gaped in aghast at the intense power leaking from the Ascendant.

Shinmon, Shintomon, and their aides watched Omega X standing amidst the golden aura flaring like fire around him.

Pikkan, all the vast majority in the arena, was astounded with Tai/VictoryGreymon's transformation into an Ascendant. He assessed Omega X's power and smirked anxiously.

_Amazing. He's just as astounding like I've been told! _

"He's at full power like during his fight with Virus," assessed BW.

X scratched the bottom of his chin. "Yeah, he's sure at top form. Pikkan just might have trouble at his hands." He painstakingly observed Omega X and Pikkan standing face to face.

"Father, this will be a good fight," Shintomon stated as he and Shinmon were absorbed by the fighter's stand-off.

Omega X and Pikkan dropped into fighting stances as lightning bolts clashed across the Digiverse's infinite skies.

"Let's see what you're made of, legendary Ascendant!" Pikkan barked out.

**(End theme)**

"Heh, I might as well go all out with you," Omega X said with a smile. He cupped both hands to the side and forged an orange ball of Ki. "_**Terra Beam!**_" He launched it right at Pikkan, who quickly phased away and let the beam hit the ring. The blast left a large hole near an edge of the ring. Whirling around to his upper left direction, Omega X sensed the Alterian's presence and yelled. "GOT YOU!" He fired a beam from his hand and caught Pikkan reappearing.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST **_**Frantic Cover**_**)**

Pikkan jumped into the air and evaded the beam. He phased out again, throwing Omega X off. Omega X turned and saw Pikkan behind him. He threw another beam at him and watched him vanish. Pikkan phased across the ring, making Omega X shoot blasts everywhere he turned. As Pikkan reappeared in front of Omega X, the Ascendant fired dual beams from both hands, sending them at Pikkan's direction. As usual, Pikkan jumped into the air and avoided the blast.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The blasts ignited a double explosion that kicked up a dust cloud across the ring. When the cloud cleared, Omega X scanned the ring and saw no signs of the Alterian, but there were decently sized holes where his blasts hit the ring.

"Hey, Ascendant! Look above you!" Came a familiar voice, which drew Omega X's attention toward the skies.

Omega X caught Pikkan standing atop of one of the moons floating above the arena. Omega X scowled and gritted his teeth seeing the Alterian unfazed.

_Damn it! I couldn't keep pace with him!_

"Your power is impressive, but you'll need better focus if you want to follow me!" The proud Alterian said, wearing a cool smile. "You've disappointed me, Omega X. I'm ending this fight right now!" With that, he floated off the moon and, after a loud yell, began revolving his own body around so fast he literally turned himself into a tornado.

"_**Mega Typhoon!**_"

The large twister shot down toward the ring and swept Omega X along with it. While caught inside the twister, Omega X spun around and was cut all over his body. The force of the twister sent hurricanes that nearly swept away the arena audiences.

"Give it up, Omega X! You know there's no point in resisting this!" laughed Pikkan, taunting the Ascendant in his predicament.

"N-No, I won't give!" Omega X protested against adversity. Then, he gathered strength and flexed his arms, seemingly beginning to resist Pikkan's twister. With a yell, Omega X flexed his whole body and stopped his own body from spinning out of control.

Catching this, Pikkan gasped. "What?"

As he powered up, Omega X pushed out his golden aura and made the twister seemingly vanish. Pikkan stopped spinning and called out his twister attack, watching Omega X shoot up at him with blinding speed.

"_**Super Fury Blitz! Times 20!**_" Omega X bellowed as his golden aura was mixed with a fiery red, intertwining them into a bright orange flare. The combined power-ups augmented the warrior's speed and power, allowing him to catch Pikkan with a punch and sending him crashing into the moon.

Upon receiving Omega X's punch, Pikkan rammed into the moon. During this brief interval, Omega X took this chance to fire another Terra Beam, but Pikkan shot right back and hit the Ascendant with a head-butt. Omega X plunged hard in the ring center with his own weight cracking the platform. He bounced right back to his feet out of the hole and watched Pikkan diving down behind a trail of bluish energy. Omega X rebounded and fired a yellow beam from his hand, hitting Pikkan whilst they struggling to hold the Alterian back. The clash of energies lasted a good few seconds until Pikkan seemingly pushed through the Ascendant's beam. Pikkan surprised him by swerving to the side and landing a kick to Omega X's head, dazing him a bit. Omega X was sent skidding across the ring with Pikkan flying in pursuit of him. Omega X slid near the edge of the ring stopped as Pikkan flew ahead to kick him off. Omega X kip-upped off the edge and flipped over Pikkan at a hair's breadth. The Alterian's leg swept through air itself instead of Omega X as the Ascendant landed behind him.

Both fighter stopped to catch their breath after fighting a good few minutes. During these few minutes, the ring was filled with holes and the audience were left stunned in silence.

**(End theme)**

"It's been a long time since I've fought anyone as powerful as you are."

Omega X replied. "That's because you're a strong guy. I always find that my strongest opponents bring out the best outta me."

Pikkan added as a smile crept across his face. "Well, this should be exciting then since I'm about to be much tougher."

"Wha... your power!" Omega X gasped as he sensed Pikkan's power suddenly shooting up. "...it's skyrocketing!"

**(Cue Gothic Symbol Metal **_**Lifeclock**_**)**

Just then, Pikkan performed a series of strange and elaborate movements with his hands and arms. The Alterian then crossed his arms and slammed his fists together.

"_**Thunder Flash Attack!**_"

Then, shooting from out of Pikkan's fists was a wall of fire. Before Omega X even had a chance to react, the wall of fire hit him and blew across half of the arena. Once the flames died away, Omega X was left battered and burnt a little with his side of the ring melted into goo, and the crowd was left charred and smoked following Pikkan's attack. Omega X slowly recovered by sitting up and grunting.

_In-Incredible! I couldn't even block most of it!_ Omega X thought as his eyes fell on the Alterian. He felt pain shooting throughout his whole body and making him strain. As he struggled, he caught Pikkan performing the move again. His eyes almost widened in shock from Pikkan building up to his attack. He found himself in a position with no way to counter this move. _My body's feeling his power shooting up again! He's doing it again! If I don't move... I'll be more than just lose!_

"_**Thunder Flash Attack!**_"

Bracing himself, Omega X nearly dropped to his back and let the fire hit him with force. The fire swept across the ring and incinerated the pillar supporting a section of the arena. The section of the audience near the pillar hollered and panicked in shock, watching the pillar beginning to collapse. Omega X was laying on his back with both arms crossed in front.

The Higher Ones witnessed the attack awestruck. X, Simms, and BW began worrying for Omega X, who caught himself in a do-or-die position. Upon witnessing the events from the balcony, Shinmon and Shintomon sat up from their seats, watching Pikkan standing over Omega X.

Baffled, Otto quickly asserted. "Wow, I must say I didn't think he'd use that rare technique in this event!"

Jean added. "This event has been nothing but shocking developments!"

"Sheesh, it took us over thousands of years to build this place and they're tearing it up in less than 2 minutes!" Russel exclaimed, picking up his cowboy hat off the ground.

Astounded with the escalation of the fight, Buddhamon turned to the prince.

"Prince Shintomon, my lord, should we stop this from going further?" Buddhamon asked.

Kibitomon added. "I'm inclined to agree. They will destroy this entire arena at this rate."

"No, it's all right," Shinmon reassured them. "I can't deprive my son of a highly contested match. Let them go the distance. We haven't seen a fight this intense for many millennia."

Shintomon's smiled widened when he watched Omega X and Pikkan standing off again. "Yes, let the fight continue. We'd rob the audience of a fight they'll never forget."

"C'mon, Tai," X muttered as he felt his entire trembled when realizing Omega X's current dilemma. The possibility of his protege losing this match had him anxious, which Simms and BW noticed. _I remember the last time I was caught in a fight with Pikkan. I know exactly how Omega X is feeling right now. It's going exactly the same direction as last time..._

As Omega X still laying on the floor, Pikkan quickly took to the air above the ring. The Alterian hovered over the ring and spotted Omega X not moving from his position. Pikkan fired a beam at his fallen adversary. Quickly withdrawing his arms away, Omega X phased out of the beam's path and exploded on contact with the ring. Omega X reappeared over Pikkan and propelled himself higher into the sky. Pikkan was in hot pursuit of the Ascendant and followed his direction. Pikkan closed in on Omega X and reached his level. The two warriors hardened their glares as they met at an even eye to eye level. Both simultaneously launched beams toward one another. The beams impacted each other hard, exploding and pushing back the two warriors.

The competitors, now spectators themselves, were baffled with the clash of energies exploding above the arena.

"What's happening up there?" Reapermon asked, his jaw nearly dropped. "I've lost track of them!"

Paladin nodded. "Likewise."

Though unable to see them, Yaramon was awe inspired by Omega X. "Wow... what a warrior! What a man..." She nearly fainted again as one of her Mermaimon servants caught her.

However, the very few with better perception followed their movements. Those being Shinmon, Shintomon, X, and BW.

Shinmon eyes followed Omega X and Pikkan spinning across the infinite skies above the Nexus Arena.

Both warriors hopelessly spun around and out of control of their own plight. Then, they both yelled out and struggled to get out of their spins. Then, they landed on what was described as the ceiling of the Nexus Arena. With their own legs, they landed on this 'ceiling' and sprung off it like a springboard, throwing themselves off if and speeding down toward each other. As they were about to cross paths, they came into heads as their fists collided. Then, the warriors engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks at high speed, which they evaded and maneuvered around. This heated close engagement of dodged attacks lasted a good. Then, with picture perfect accuracy, their fists collided again. Both exchanged intense and battle hardened glares. Their other fists collided, making them split apart from the release of their own power clash.

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

As the beam hurtled at him, Pikkan batted the Ascendant's attack aside.

_Damn! I've got to catch him off guard!_

_**Shoom.**_

Once again, Pikkan vanished and reappeared above Omega X, landing an overhead elbow smash into the Ascendant's back. He dropped Omega X back to the ring. Omega X gingerly regained his footing once Pikkan landed back in the ring. Although his vision blurred, Omega X clearly saw Pikkan standing out in the open.

"I've... got to... somehow..." Omega X muttered, struggling to stand despite the blows he's taken during the match.

"Now, I'm going to finish this with the technique you love so much," Pikkan declared as he began his movements, setting up for the end of the match.

**(End theme)**

_This is it! If I'm gonna pull something off, I've gotta do it now! His attack has to have a weak point!_

Just when Pikkan smashed his fists together, Omega X picked right up on the counter to the Alterian's attack.

_There! I found it!_

"_**Thunder Flash Attack!**_"

Barely a tenth of a second before the fire hit, Omega X flickered out using Instant Movement. Upon seeing this, he turned and caught Omega X standing by his side with hands forging his Terra Beam. Realizing he was in this position, Pikkan couldn't attack or defend himself against the Ascendant's charge.

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

Omega X blasted Pikkan head-on with the beam and sent him flying out of the ring. Pikkan hit the nearest wall barricade and fell out of bounds. The audience were stunned in shock and fell in silence upon witnessing the turn of events unfold. It was surreal not just to see a clearly favored warrior losing, but to see a warrior from Earth defeat the Alterian Empire's elite fighter.

X sighed with relief and nodded. "Nice rebound, Omega X!"

BW added. "Pikkan sure wasn't counting on the Instant Movement being used against him."

"Indeed a nice turnaround," Simms concurred with the two.

The ring announcer, shocked and rightfully so, shook off the surreal moment and shouted into his mike. "...oh! Pikkan has clearly landed outside the ring! Tai & VictoryGreymon... err... I mean Omega X is your winner, ladies and gents! With his victory, he has become the Digiuniversal Battle champion!"

The arena roared in unison as Omega X waved to his new fans cheering him on. Sitting up after his fall, Pikkan groaned and saw Omega X offering a hand to him. Pikkan accepted it with a smile and pulled himself off the ground.

"You got me good, Omega X."

"It was a mistake to use your Thunder Flash move a third time. By then, I already picked up on it three times to locate a counter to it."

Pikkan chortled. "Looks like my arrogance was my own undoing. I don't usually say this, but you're an impressive fighter... for being part-human. Enjoy your belt, prize money, and special training." As he said this, he turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my world to train harder to tweak my technique and come back to face you in a rematch. Next time, I'll win."

"Should be fun," Omega X smirked, watching the Alterian leave.

Just then, X, Simms, and BW hurried over to Omega X. They tried calling out to Pikkan, who was already halfway across the arena.

"Let's leave Pikkan be, guys," X reassured them. "He'll come back. It looks like you've won him over, Omega X."

"I'd sure like to have him join our side. He'd make a valuable asset," the Ascendant said as he split back into Tai and Agumon. "Ah, much better! So, where do I get my belt and prize money?"

"You'll get it in a ceremony shortly," Simms said.

"Indeed, you will get your awards for your spectacular performances, Taichi and Agumon," Came Shinmon's voice, who was now behind the group with his son.

Shintomon clapped his hands for Tai and Agumon. "Wonderful show you gave us! It was the best I'd seen my whole life!"

"You made my son's day with your match with Pikkan," the Supreme Digi-Deity stated as he walked up to Tai. He clapped Tai's right shoulder and did the same to Agumon. "We'll be sure to throw you a big feast after the ceremony."

"Hear that, Tai?"

"Got that right. Can't turn down a big meal."

"Permit me to ask if you're willing to stay a little longer to receive your special training?"

"Well, Lord Shinmon, I would, but I'm worried how my friends are doing back home. I don't want to keep them waiting for me."

"There's no need to worry. There are no imminent threats that may present danger to your world now. If there are minor inconveniences, I'm sure your friends back home can deal."

"True, but that's not what I'm concerned with. See, my girlfriend back home... last I checked it's almost Valentines Day and..."

X interjected as he approached his former proteges. "Relax, the Supreme Digi-Deity can permit you to travel back between Other World and Earth as long as you promise to take the special training."

"When do I start with this special training?"

"Whenever you feel like it, Taichi," replied Shinmon, wearing a genuine smile. "Though, I must insist you come by for longer intervals. There's so much of Other World you've yet to explore and many worlds to access. These fighters you've competed against and witnessed are just barely the cream of the crop."

"You mean there's more stronger guys in the Digiverse?" asked Agumon, who didn't seem that all surprised. "We've got to meet them sometime, Tai."

"We can make that a priority. About Sora," the teen smiled broadly and nodded. "I know the perfect place back in Digiworld where to take her for Valentine's. I'll be sending her a message soon to let her know how I've been doing."

"Good to know," nodded X. "I'm sure you two will have a good get together. Curious, what place have you chosen for the Valentine's setting."

Tai chuckled and pressed a finger to his own lips. "That's a secret. I'll let you know."

X and Simms turned to each other, shrugging as a smile slowly crept behind the watcher's mask. Shinmon beckoned over the group to follow him away from the fighters. They arrived in the back as Tai just remembered something.

"There's something I need to do before anything else."

"What is that, Tai?" Simms looked at the teen inquisitively.

xxxxx

_**Pikkan's Locker Room**_

After a few minutes of meditation, Pikkan closed his locker and flung over a training bag over his shoulder. Without even turning to greet them, the Alterian addressed his guests and smiled.

"Guess I forgot to close my door," Pikkan shook his head, looking over his shoulder to find Tai and Agumon behind him. "What brings you two here?" Then, he saw X, BW, and Simms walking through the doorway. "I see. Something tells me you've discussed recruiting me back to the fold?"

"It's my idea, but I was wondering if you'd like to join my group. After fighting you and assessing your powers, you'd make a great asset for our side."

Pikkan whirled around and faced the group standing before him.

"Just in case another big bad that decides to set up shop on my world."

"Fight for humans? What do I get in return?"

"The rematch you want? You got it."

Folding his arms, the proud Alterian didn't give this any second thought and nodded. "Done deal. When you're ready, just name the place and time. I'll be ready."

The Bearer of Courage smirked, nodding. "You got it." He and Pikkan shook each other's hands, securing a fairly handled deal.

"I swear you're persistent as an annoying Astamon I knew," the Alterian shook his head. "But, since you beat me, you've earned my respect, Tai."

"It'll be great to have you on our side, Pikkan," X said as he walked over and shook his hand. "Your power will surely provide us with more muscle."

"Just let me know when there's ever a threat that comes by to wreck Earth.""

"Sure," replied the masked watcher.

BW walked over by Tai's side and addressed him. "Remember you and Agumon owe me a fight, too."

"Sheesh, I've got a ton of promises I can't break!" Tai resisted any urge to laugh, realizing he had two warriors awaiting their chance to engage the Ascendant in epic clashes. "And I thought Yamato was bad!"

Agumon added. "Speaking of Yamato, I wonder how the others are doing back home."

Nodding, Tai looked up to the ceiling and sighed deeply. "I'm sure they're doing just fine, Agumon. I'd guess it's just another dull day for them." _Maybe a dull day is better off without some megalomaniac running loose, but I'm sure you'll deal with them, Kari._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/February 7, 2005/7:30 AM**_

**(Cue Godzilla against Mechagodzilla OST **_**Mothra's Song (2003 version) **_**)**

A few weeks have passed since Tai and Agumon's departure into Other World. Back on home, the younger sister of Tai Kamiya was fully readjusting to normal activities since the War Games ended roughly over a month ago. Kari Kamiya, garbed in her middle school uniform, neatly put on her shoes and walked outside before turning to wave to her family. After eating a slice of buttered toast, she closed the door and raced out with her backpack. Gatomon barely poked her head out to see the girl jumping off a balcony. Kari took to the air and flew off to the direction of her school.

"Nice to have things back to normal, huh?" Gatomon smirked a cat's smile.

Kari giggled a bit with her long hair flowing behind her back. "Yeah, but I hope it stays that way. I hope Tai and Agumon are having fun in that other world place."

"Heh, I wouldn't worry about those two being bored. I'm sure they're having a ball back there."

"Hah, good point!" Kari laughed aloud, facing the route to which she was taking. _Though, I can't wait to see you two return home. Thing's been dull without y'all around._

Once Kari landed in an alleyway, she decided to take the usual route to get to her school. While the paparazzi crowds have pretty much died down, she avoided running into reporters as badly as possible. Poking her head out, she scanned the vicinity and saw her school just several kilometers ahead. She was to meet with TK and Davis before 8:00 near the front gates.

"Coast is clear," whispered Kari as she made a dash for the school.

Then, she abruptly stopped as she heard the sound of gunfire. She turned and caught a commotion at a bank. She hid behind the alleyway as she and Gatomon spotted bank robbers throwing bags of money into the back of their truck.

"Ugh, not again. This is the third bank robbing I've had to stop," a miffed Kari furrowed her brows as she nodded to Gatomon.. In a flash, they merged together and become Celesta X. Celesta X pulled out a white sheet and folded it around her face, leaving only her green eyes as she dropped her backpack against the wall. She hastily flew into the air and jetted toward the bank where the robbers were preparing to leave with their loot.

**(End theme)**

Firing repeated shots with a machinegun, a robber laughed as cops took cover behind their cars. "Haha, c'mon! Try and take us, ya pigs!" Suddenly, the robber felt his head snap back as Celesta X flew down, kicking him in the face and knocking him out. She then elbowed another robber in the face, cold clocking him out.

"Wh-Who the heck are you?" The third robber shouted, shooting at Celesta X.

With quick reflexes, Celesta X caught all the bullets and dropped them out of her hand. The robber gaped in shock, unable to move as he felt weak-kneed. Celesta X lunged forward and kicked him in the face.

"That schoolgirl's kicking out boy's asses?" exclaimed another robber in the passenger's seat. "Step on it! She's a monster!"

With that, the driver pushed the gas pedal and drove down the street in attempt to escape.

Celesta X scoffed and put her hand out. With a yell, she sent a light Kiai wave and watched it hit the back of the truck with force. The truck was toppled over as it crashed into a light post.

"Wh-What just happened?" a police officer was astounded with what happened.

Before they realized what even happened, Celesta X vanished from site.

"It was the local masked heroine again!" Another officer said to the chief.

To the shock and awe of spectators, they watched as the 'local masked heroine' successfully busted another attempted bank robbery. This was the third group of robbers that Kari has had to stop in the past two weeks. Since defeating Virus, her only opponents have been low life robbers. To better disguise herself from the media, she resorted to wearing a cloth that doubled as a mask to cover her face.

"Whoever it is, the heroine was clearly wearing a school uniform," one of the other officers said.

While the police rounded up the robbers, Kari sneaked out of the alleyway and bolted toward her school.

Gatomon poked out of the backpack and chuckled. "We better stop before we cause too much a scene."

"Sorry, but I couldn't just hang back and let criminals have their way."

"We're close to the school!" Gatomon said.

Standing at the front gates, TK and Davis waited just like they promised while waving out to their friend. Kari stopped in front of them, wiping her forehead.

"Morning, Kari!" Davis said, greeting his first dream girl with a goofy grin. "Say, you're kinda sweating."

TK knew exactly what Kari was going to say and nodded. "Another bank robbery?"

"Yeah, and I had to stop it."

"Did you go Ascendant?"

"Yep, but Kari covered her face to make sure the witnesses don't know."

"Kari, we really need to keep on the low profile for a while."

"I know, but I couldn't stand by and let the robbers get away. It isn't right."

"Great job, Kari! You took down a bunch of thieves! Wish I-" Davis stopped as TK gave him a dismissive nod. "Oh, right. Well, maybe we can give Kari a disguise or something if she wants to help fight crime."

"No, it's ok. I can stop."

"But, they're going to be wondering where the local masked heroine has gone," the feline said.

Just then, Patamon and DemiVeemon poked their heads out of their partners' backpacks. The two added to the ongoing discussion regarding Kari's dilemma.

"Maybe she can ask the girls to help find a disguise for her?" Patamon suggested.

DemiVeemon concurred as his eyes lit up."Yeah! She can be like those masked crime fighters I see on Davis' TV! Hey, Davish, maybe Sonja can help, too?"

"No, guys, really! It's ok!" Kari pleaded to the boys and their Digimon partners. "I mean it, I can stop with the crime fighting!"

"You know. Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and Sonja could help," the blonde-haired preteen said, rubbing his chin as he and Davis exchanged grins.

Needless to say, judging by her two friends' looks, Kari Kamiya had a bad suspicion where this would eventually lead.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/9:30 AM**_

"Another sighting of this masked vigilante?" Yamaki was seen sitting answering his cell. "And stopped the robbers with just a yell?" _Must be one of those Digimon. _"We'll look into it. One of my team look into it..." He closed off his cell and sighed out of exasperation. _This is the third time. A masked vigilante linked to these Digimon stopped another bank robbery? That should be the job of the local authorities. If they keep this up, the police may be out of their jobs._

"Sir," Came a familiar voice, making Yamaki withdraw from his computer screen and over to the young red-haired woman dressed in a lab coat. "I know I have a semester left to complete at my college, but I'm honored you're giving me a chance to help you."

Yamaki smiled coolly and stood up from his seat. "That's all right. In fact, I've just recruited a likely partner for you to help pump more new blood."

"Oh?"

"She's a technical prodigy named Talley Onodera. She most recently survived an encounter with the monster named Virus. I'm having one of my team bring her here in a few days. You'll be introduced to her and soon we'll begin your training."

The redhead complied with her new boss. "Yes, Mr. Yamaki."

"When it's all said and done, Riley, we will ensure that Hypnos rises to police and stop digital life."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Grace and Beauty, Here's the Kaze Girl! Search for the Love Thief!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Omega X vs Pikkan, while short, was fun to write. The mini-arc served three purposes: 1) expand on the Digiverse, 2) introduce new characters (Pikkan, Paladin, Higher Ones, Supreme Digi-Deity Shinmon, Shintomon, etc.)/reintroduce BW in his new body, and 3) establish Pikkan and BW to become part of the Digiteam roster. Otherwise, I wouldn't have adapted this arc since it's a filler arc in DBZ as much I liked it. The 'Astamon' reference was intentionally linked to the one from Accel Stream.

The chapter begins the split between the Digiuniversal Tournament arc and the Side Stories. Now, with the transition halfway through this story, we enter the Side Stories. This part of Season 2.5 will take elements from the Great Saiyaman Saga and _Digimon Tamers_. For all intents and purpose, this will be a 'Pseudo-Tamers' season, adapting some early parts of that series.

The Tamers won't be in here, but do please read _Across Dimensions_ and check out its final chapters for more info; you'll see I'm using a different set of Digimon Tamers you're used to seeing. As you can see, Yamaki is barely starting up his Hypnos organization. They and a few Digimon are serve as the villains for this part of Season 2.5. A few other Tamer-esque elements will be incorporated in this universe (such as Wild Ones and maybe Impmon). For those of you asking, this won't immediately lead to the Majin Buu adaption. That will come after Season 2.5 following a big timeskip. Don't worry it will still come. I still need to outline that DFKai arc.

So, what's the story with Kaze Girl? Well, Kari's about to find out. You can probably guess what her new hero outfit may be based on. Well, the Mothra OST for her re-entry in the story reflects the outfit she'll wear. :P

Yeah, looking back in the War Games, I had quite a few Godzilla OST tracks, including pieces from _Godzilla against Mechagodzilla_ and _Godzilla Tokyo SOS_. The pieces reflected Virus being Godzilla as the global terror, Omega X/Tai being Mechagodzilla/Kiryu the savior, and Celesta X/Kari being Mothra. For that arc, it work reasonably well. What do y'all think? Thank AnimatedFord, he's one of my go-to-guys to help me with DFKai and is the music selection artist for the most part. :D

Few things: 1) No new DFKai next week or the following one. I'm taking another short break to work on Redux. I'll return to DFKai in a few weeks. I just wanted to get this mini-arc out of the way.

2) AnimatedFord is planning some project called a 'fanfic theme park'. No details yet, but he'll announce it in the reviews.

Anyway, send a review and see you soon!


	103. Here's the Kaze Girl! Search for Thief!

**A/N: **Hey, guys! We're back after another break. Now, we continue Season 2.5 featuring new side stories. Here's a fun sketch character segment written by AnimatedFord to close this out. Enjoy!

"Yamato": (sound injured) The following..is a non-profit fanfic parody..Digimon and Dragonball..are owned by Bandai...Toei Animation..and Akira Toriyama...Digimon Fusion Kai is owned..by Kanius..Please support the official release. Ugh..Oh god.

Matt: Haha. You sounded like Abridged!Vegeta all the way.

"Yamato": (stops pretending to be hurt) Oh shut up!

Matt: Hey, if you wanna blame someone for this, don't take it out on Kari.

"Yamato": (muttered) I will get you for this, AnimatedFord..

Matt: Can we move on now?

"Yamato": Yes! Yes! Of course Matty boy!

xxxxx

_**Central Digigalaxy/Planet Cretaceous/2:50 PM**_

Planet Cretaceous is digi-planet roamed by Digimon dinosaur-types. A place where the herbivores grazed peacefully while the carnivores hunted. Most of the area is a lush jungle, who knows what lurks there.

Deep in the forest, a small cute Digimon was flying away from something. This Digimon is white, has two ears with purple stripes that are use for flight, purple stripes on its feet, green eyes, and a red triangle with three small black triangles on its forehead.

Two roars are instantly heard and two carnivore Digimon appeared behind their frightened prey. One is an armored, emerald T-Rex with two huge claws on its feet like a raptor. Its name is DinoRexmon. The other is a ruby-orange Spinosaurus with a sharp, metallic sail on its back, hence the name Spinomon. Normally, these two carnivores are rivals, but today they formed a temporary truce to catch a special prey.

"Culu!" squeaked the frightened Digimon.

The cute Digimon continued escaping. DinoRexmon attempted to bite down its prey, but the small Digimon evaded its huge jaws.

As the chase continued, the small Digimon stumbled upon in distance what seems to be a Digimon that's bigger and meaner than the two dinosaurs. DinoRexmon and Spinomon's eyes widened of the predator's appearance. It looked like a huge muscular tyrannosaur, only it has three claws on its tiny arms, its scaly grayish-green, and its jaws are abnormally huge. Its name is VastatoRexmon, the top carnivore dinosaur on this planet and even the whole Digiverse. VastatoRexmon roared loudly, which gave the cute Digimon a chance to escape, while the two carnivores were distracted.

DinoRexmon and Spinomon team up to bring down the VastatoRexmon, but the VastatoRexmon swept its two opponents away with its tail. Spinomon then decided to cowardly flee, knowing that it'll never challenge the dinosaur's might. The DinoRexmon, however, arrogantly faced it. DinoRexmon slashed VastatoRexmon with its huge talons, but VastatoRexmon received little damage. VastatoRexmon then bit the DinoRexmon's neck, snapping it, and threw its fallen and dead opponent to the ground. Blood poured from DinoRexmon's broken neck. The top carnivore walked and stomped on DinoRexmon's dead body. Then the VastatoRexmon roared in triumph and presumed to consume its prey.

In another area of the jungle, the small Digimon flew safely from the predators. The creature was relieved to not encounter these dinosaurs again, but then he stumbled upon a portal. Somehow it appeared out of nowhere. Curious as it sounds, the Digimon entered the portal, which would change its life forever.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Skyline/2:55 PM**_

The tiny one stumbled out from the portal and floated right in the middle of a skyline hanging over a Tokyo metropolis. Opening its eyes, the Digimon curiously scanned the skies and turned seeing an airplane passing by in the distance.

"Culu?" blinked the curious Digimon. "Where am I?"

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 2: Side Stories**_

_**Episode 103: Grace and Beauty, Here's the Kaze Girl! Search for the Love Thief!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Local Cosplay and Designer Shop/February 9, 2005/4:30PM**_

"Ok, Kari! You can come out!" Mimi called out as she, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei stood outside the girls' dressing booth. She and the others watched as the curtains pulled open, revealing a set of lavender boots.

Sora and Yolei quickly took pictures with their phones as their friend walked forward in a new set of gear. Mimi clapped her hands together and beamed at the Kamiya girl dressed in her new Kaze Girl attire. As for Kari, she slowly walked out unable to look herself in a mirror. Yolei was all grins as she ran up and put an arm around Kari's back.

"C'mon, Sora! Take a picture of us!"

"Wait! No, don't...!" Kari pleaded for the redhead not to take their picture.

It was too late. Sora took their picture and wore a sneaky grin, much to Kari's dismay. Yolei pulled herself from Kari, letting stand out in plain sight in her new Kaze Girl gear. As her cheeks blushed, Kari gazed over the pink schemed armored bikini like Fairymon that fit her petite frame. Underneath the armored bikini her body was covered in a white body suit. Her feet were neatly placed in long purple boots and her hands were fitted inside light gray gloves. A pair of angel wings protruded from her back. Her outfit was still incomplete as her hair still hadn't been fitted with the headgear.

"Guys, this is... really embarrassing..." Kari blushed, dismissively shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Yolei added, opening her cell to reveal the photo she took of Kari. "You look freaking adorable!"

"I picked the best crafted outfit I could find! The angel motif definitely fits you!" Mimi said, walking up and adjusting the wings on Kari's back. "I asked that the outfit take on some angelic features."

"Guys, I really appreciate this, but you didn't need to go out of the trouble."

"Nonsense!" Yolei shouted as she pat Kari's back. "You look great!"

"Hey, girls! Is she ready to come out?" Davis called out from outside the girls' dressing room.

Sighing deeply, Kari conceded to their wishes and opened the door. She walked out with Sora, Mimi, and Kari to show off her Kaze Girl gear. Sitting outside, TK and Davis were awestruck by Kari's eccentric and colorful attire. Naturally, Davis became head over heels when seeing his old dream girl dressed in a half-Fairymon and half-Angewomon heroine outfit. Needless to say, TK was flabbergasted.

"K-Kari?" Davis stuttered, openly mesmerized by her Kaze Girl gear.

"DAVIS!" Came Sonja's voice, prompting the gogglehead to inexplicably freeze in his place. He slowly pivoted his head and saw Sonja walking out carrying a bag of clothes. "So, that's really Kari?"

Sighing with relief, Davis was relieved when Sonja walked up and examined Kari's Kaze Girl outfit. "Yeah, that's Kari, all right." _Whew, close one! Glad she didn't notice! _

"Doesn't she look adorable?" The purple-haired girl asked when nudging Sonja's side.

"I guess?" Sonja curiously looked up and down over Kari. "How do you feel about this, Kari?"

The Bearer of Light sweatdropped. "Well, it's not too bad. At least it fits."

"I didn't ask if it fits. I asked if you like it?" Sonja asked as she prodded the wings. "This thing looks silly."

"Buwah? Can how you say that?" exclaimed Yolei, waving her hands out in front of Sonja frantically. "Hey! Explain!"

Sora scratched her head. "Hate to say it, but I'm inclined to agree."

"Hmmm, maybe it could be improved," Mimi reconsidered as she walked over to meet with one of the store owners.

"Well, I like it!" Davis said.

"At least someone agrees!"

"Davis, Yolei," Kari backed away as she slowly walked back into the dressing booth. "As much as I like the compliments, but this just isn't for me."

"Hold on, Kari," TK called over to her, quickly drawing her attention. "I think the costume looks really good on you."

Hearing this from TK, she stopped and looked him in the eyes. "You think so?" She pointed to her Kaze Girl costume as a smile curved on her face. "If you think it looks fine..."

Meanwhile sitting on two chairs, Gatomon, Patamon, DemiVeemon, Poromon, Biyomon, and Palmon watched their partners amassed near the dressing rooms.

"I don't know what the hub bub this is all about, but don't ya think Kari looks funny?" DemiVeemon giggled, eating from a crackerjack box. He gave one to Patamon, who swallowed it up whole.

"Hum, I don't know. It's close enough to resembling Angewomon," Gatomon attentively eyed Kari's Kaze Girl outfit. "But. why Kaze Girl? Why not Angel Girl or something like that?"

"Who knows?" Biyomon replied. "Maybe that's just a name that rolled out of Yolei's crazy mouth."

"Knowing Yolei, I couldn't put it past her," Poromon sighed, knowing exactly the type of person his human partner was: one determined and stubborn girl with a crazy imagination.

Adjusting to her Kaze Girl gear, Kari flexed her arm out and jumped into the air. The outfit was not only flexible but light. Kari watched Mimi walk over with one of the store's cosplay designers. However, before they could reach Kari, there was a sudden commotion that occurred outside the store. A crowd of people were seen fleeing from what looked like floating spiky puffer fish with arms and carrying with guns. The Digi-Destined quickly noticed the commotion and saw what really were Digimon. Their Digimon partners sprang out of their seats to see the Digimon chasing away the people and carrying behind heart-shaped pink objects with human girls inside. Screams of people caused distress in the store as these Digimon blasted through the front door.

"Get down, guys!" TK cried out as he and Davis threw themselves in front of the girls.

Kari and Sonja sprang into action as they protected the customers and workers from the coming debris from hitting them.

The Digimon assembled at the forefront barricading the invaders from the people.

"Those are Digimon!" Mimi cried out.

"What Digimon are those?" inquired Davis, firmly locked his hands over his D-3 Digivice.

"Those are Pukumon!" DemiVeemon confirmed as three of these Pukumon floated with young girls encased inside floating pink hearts. "Don't let their size fool ya! They're Mega-level Digimon."

"Indeed, their Needle Squall and Globefish Poison will prove to be trouble," Poromon added. "Well, trouble for us Digimon and normal humans."

"Pfft, but we Ascendants can kick their butts," the Bearer of Miracles wore a big grin and dropped into a fighting stance. "DemiVeemon, get ready, buddy!"

"You, too, Poromon!" The purple-haired girl shouted, drawing out her D-3.

"DemiVeemon _**Shinka! Veemon!**_"

"Poromon _**Shinka! Hawkmon!**_"

"Wait, but those guys are supposed to be Mega-level! You two couldn't take them!" Sora called out.

"No, but they got us," TK replied as he nodded to Davis, Kari, and Sonja. "We can quickly take these three guys out."

"They've got hostages," Kari quickly noted the girls sealed inside Pukumon's heart bubbles. "Our first priority should be to save them."

"Leave them to us, Kari," Davis stated as he and TK stepped forward. "Ready, TK?"

"Yeah," the blonde-haired preteen nodded as he dropped into a fighting stance. "What are you freaks doing with these girls?"

"Heh, don't you know? We're the Pukumon brothers!" The middle one, who was more rotund than the other two, declared with a raspy voice. "We're infamous from our parts!"

The one on the right, a slimmer one, shouted with a higher-pitched whiny voice. "We're here to steal love for our master!"

"Your master? Now, that just sick," scoffed the Bearer of Miracles. "However this loser boss of yours is, why doesn't he come out and do it himself? He too afraid or something?"

The one on the left, a small one, snickered a devilish giggle. "Oh, a wise ass, eh? Our boss knows what to do with wise punks like you!"

"Digi-Destined, I presume?" The rotund Pukumon scanned the assembled Digi-Destined. "Yeah, our boss knows all about y'all. In fact, one of y'all was the one who killed that Virus guy. Which one is it?"

"Uh, boss, it's..." The skinny Pukumon pointed toward Sora. "It's her, isn't it?"

The Digi-Destined nearly wanted to facefault when hearing the Pukumon argue amongst each other. Kari was more baffled that she resisted the urge to correct them.

"It's me!" Kari shouted and openly confessed, attentively garnering the Pukumon brothers' toward her direction. "Over here. I'm the one you're looking for!"

"Kari! Why did you have to tell them?" Mimi called out on the girl's indecisive action.

"Relax, guys. Kari can take care of herself, remember?" Gatomon reminded the group. "Right?" She winked to her human partner, who firmly stood her ground.

"Heh, interesting! Then, we'll catch you and your girlfriends while adding them to our collection!" The tiny Pukumon declared. "Our boss will be happy to suck the love out of you!"

"All right, enough fun and games! Ready, aim, and fire!" The fat Pukumon shouted as he and his colleagues fired beams from their guns.

As their guns fired beams, one beam hit a female store clerk and encased her inside a heart bubble. Another hit a lady and trapped her in a heart bubble too. The Digi-Destined were taken aback witnessing the Pukumon pulling in their new victims. As one beam attempted to hit another lady clerk, Mimi threw herself in front. In no time, the Bearer of Sincerity was trapped inside a heart bubble much like their other victims.

"MIMI!" The Chosen shouted in unison.

"No! Mimi!" Palmon cried out as she jumped onto the bubble and pounded against it. Eventually, she got sucked through the bubble and joined Mimi. "Help us!"

Mimi pounded her fists against the bubble. "Get us out of here!"

"That's it!" Davis scowled as he opened his hand and readied a Ki beam. However, he was stopped by TK. "What are you doing?"

"You might blow the bubble up along with Mimi and Palmon!" The blonde chided him.

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

"MIMI!" Sora cried out as she picked up a chair and threw it at the middle Pukumon, who blasted the chair into pieces with a beam.

As the Pukumon shot Sora, the redhead was sealed up in a heart bubble. Biyomon flew out to attack the Pukumon, but ended up in a bubble, too. Sonja quickly flew up and landed a punch to the tiny Pukumon, causing him to explode into data.

"GAH!" The slim Pukumon freaked out at seeing their colleague being one-shotted into data dust. "She just killed him with one punch!"

"Let's retreat! We'll return to avenge our colleague!" The big Pukumon shouted as he and his partner opened a portal.

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" Kari shouted as she flew out to stop them.

Before she could save her friends and the victims, the Pukumon slipped right through the portal with their luggage. Kari was met with a portal closed up in her face. She couldn't even throw a punch as the portal sucked them up too quickly for her to reach them. She landed beside Sonja as they checked to see the people around them were still shocked from the event.

"Guys, this is bad! We need to find Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon!" Yolei exclaimed, realizing how helpless she felt seeing her Ascendant friends taking action. She didn't even get a chance to even stop the Pukumon. "They could be anywhere in the Digiworld if that's where they went."

"Obviously," TK scoffed as he hurried over to Kari. "We need to see Izzy. He might know exactly where to find these creeps."

"Right, let's go," Kari nodded as she picked up Gatomon. "By the way, I'm taking this outfit."

"You are?" Gatomon blinked.

"Yep, it's about time Kaze Girl makes her debut scene."

Davis rushed over to Sonja and marveled at her strength. "Man, what a shot, babe!"

"It's nothing. Finding our friends is more important," the Artificial was indifferent to her own strength.

Pulling out her D-Terminal, Yolei sent an e-mail to Izzy. "Just sent a message. Let's head for his apartment to see if he's home, guys."

The group nodded as they headed out of the store and stormed off to meet with Izzy.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in Shinjuku District/4:55 PM**_

The tiny Digimon was greatly shocked with the crowds walking through the streets. His ears tucked back into his head as he nervously backed away and shuddered, recoiling from his new environment. This was the first time he's entered the real world. He was scared and rightfully so. He has been pursued for as long as he could remember by a group of villains along with numerous large predators.

Now, all he could think about was finding safe refuge. He took to the air and flew off to relocate somewhere else in Shinjuku. He scanned the city from the air and passed by a building with two towers.

"I wonder if there are any nice Digimon here to play with?" The little one wondered curiously whilst navigating across the skies.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Mansfield Apartment Complex/Izumi Residence/5:20 PM**_

Once Izzy received Yolei's e-mail, he and the group convened to meet in his room. They recapped him on the whole Pukumon incident and their friends being captured. Izzy sagely nodded while listening to their side of the story.

"Right. Looks like the Pukumon brothers are up to no good again," Izzy replied as he turned his chair and pulled up the Digital World map on his laptop. "I've been monitoring these jerks for a few days. Tentomon's told me all about their infamous reputation."

"Tentomon, they mentioned they're taking these girls to steal their love for their ring leader," TK aptly put it in the Pukumon's own words. "What do you know about this leader of theirs?"

"He's hidden in a cave near the Tyrannomon valley," Tentomon informed them. "From what my sources tell me, he's just discovered that humans would give him rich and ample energy. He's been dying and in need of energy to continue his evil plans."

"Then, we're shutting down this operation of his," Davis said, smashing a fist into his right palm. "Right, Veemon?"

"You said it, Davish! We can take this guy out without going Ultima X!"

"Yeah, you guys really won't need to turn Ascendant at all," the Bearer of Knowledge concurred with Davis and Veemon. "But, you will need to retrieve all the girls they've captured. Make sure they're all safe." He scanned the monitor and pulled up an e-mail message sent to his mailbox. "Hmm, looks like Gennai just sent me a message."

"What does it say? Does he know where we can find these Pukumon brothers?" Kari inquired.

Upon scanning the e-mail message, Izzy gasped and stood up from his chair.

Alarmed, TK called out to the distressed computer whiz. "What is it, Izzy?"

"Those Pukumon brothers never even retreated to the Digiworld. They've relocated in Odaiba!"

"Then, what are we waiting for? How about I go take care of them myself?" Sonja stood up, cracking her knuckles. "I killed one and I can get the rest."

"You can take them out, babe," the Bearer of Miracles turned to the female Artificial.

"Hold on, guys," Izzy interjected. "I suggest you split into two groups. Davis, TK, and Yolei, you can open a Digital Gate in my laptop and go find their ring leader. Kari, you, Sonja, and Gatomon head off to save those girls from the Pukumon brothers."

"All right, fair enough," Hawkmon nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it, guys!" Yolei declared as she pulled out her D-3.

"Kari, we leave Sora, Mimi, and those girls in your hands," TK turned to the brunette, who readied herself for action.

"Hold on, Kari," the Bearer of Knowledge quickly approached Kari and slapped on a watch on the girl's right wrist. "I had Gennai concoct a watch that should help complete your disguise when you're out crime fighting. It should complement your outfit. Try it."

Nodding, Kari examined the watch and noticed a yellow switch. She pressed it and then with a flip of the switch her Kaze Girl makeover became complete. The hair color scheme changed from brown to blonde, which grew down past her shoulders. Her bangs became much larger and hung down the sides of her face. A visor now covered her eyes. She checked herself in a mirror close by and smiled, striking a pose akin to a Super Sentai hero. She openly smiled and gave a thumb up to Izzy.

"Wow, now you almost look like me as Angewomon!" Gatomon was awestruck with Kari wearing features that honored her Ultimate form.

Sonja nodded to Kari. "Ready to save the day, Kaze Girl?"

"Let's do it!"

"Ok then! Let's move!" TK declared as he pointed to Izzy's laptop screen. His D-3 unlocked one of the hundreds of locked digital gates. "Digiport open!" With that, he, Davis, Yolei, and their partner Digimon were pulled through.

As for Kari and the others, they took off from Izzy's window. Gatomon evolved into Angewomon as she accompanied Kaze Girl and Sonja.

"There they go," Tentomon stated while sitting in Izzy's bed.

Shrugging, Izzy sat down in his chair. "With all that went down recently, they don't really need my luck. They got this in the bag." Nonetheless, he sat down and scanned his laptop to check on the Digiteam's progress in the Digital World. Suddenly, his eyes shifted to the map of the real world. He caught two strange yellow beacons, which flashed in a nearby sector. "Hmm? Another one?" _This is the second anomaly I've caught in the past week. I've pinpointed another beacon like this and tried pinpointing its exact origins, but... strangely enough Gennai told me it's not from the Digital World. At least, not our Digital World. What does this mean?_

xxxxx

_**Inside Tokyo Tower/Top Floor/5:35 PM**_

Once they hit Tokyo Tower, the Pukumon brothers, now with a third new member to replace their fallen brother, dropped in uninvited while capturing more young women. After trapping a few more, they scared the people out of the building and contained their prisoners.

"Whew, we've managed to get a decent amount," the new member said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Shame what happened to our little brother."

"You should've seen it. A human woman killed him with a punch! It was surreal!" The slim Pukumon told him.

Suddenly, the large Pukumon noticed a group of three arriving by aerial flight. He beckoned to his brothers. They saw Kaze Girl, Angewomon, and Sonja busting through the window glass. The trio landed together and dropped in making their grand entrance. The Pukumon brothers panicked whilst shielding their captives. Kaze Girl stepped forward as she pointed to them.

"Hold it right there, you jerks!" Kaze Girl defiantly shouted at the Pukumon brothers.

"Huh? Who's that?" The new member asked, pointing to the masked heroine.

The big one answered, grumbling. "Hmm, I don't know? She almost looks like that Digi-Destined with the short brown hair and she was pretty cute." He blushed. "This one has long blonde hair and she's hot."

Sonja sweatdropped as she overheard the Pukumon's exchange. _Seriously? Are they that slow? He doesn't even recognize Kari?_

"It's time you release these prisoners. They did no harm to you!" Kaze Girl yelled out in the manner of a strong heroine. She crossed both arms together and pressed one foot forward whilst striking a flashy pose. A spotlight from the ceiling beamed over Kaze Girl, which further emphasized her heroine entrance. "I am grace and beauty! I am Odaiba's crime fighter! Kaze Girl!" She turned and gave a flashy albeit suggestive pose. She heatedly pointed to the Pukumon brothers and shouted. "Surrender now!"

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - **_**Edge of Spirit**_**)**

Angewomon and Sonja walked forward, not giving the Pukumon brothers any chance to prepare an attack. The big Pukumon brother fired a beam from his gun, but Angewomon countered shooting an arrow. He launched himself forward, shooting spikes from his back.

"_**Needle Squall!**_" Big Pukumon shouted, launching a barrage of poisonous spikes at Angewomon.

Angewomon put her hand out and forged a white barrier, shielding her from the spikes.

Sonja quickly ran up and kicked the big Pukumon, sending him into the ceiling and bouncing around like a ping ball. Kaze Girl instinctively sprang into action against the two other Pukumon brothers. They fired gun blasts, attempting to trap her in a heart bubble. She evaded the blasts by shifting on one side to the other. She phased out, catching them off guard and reappeared behind them. As they turned, she got down on both hands, spreading her kicks and hitting them both with rapidfire kicks.

"_**Rapid Kicks!**_" Kaze Girl shouted as she quickly knocked out the two Pukumon. She turned and gasped, nearly covering her mouth when seeing them laying unconscious. "Whoops!" _That was close. If I kicked them with full force, they would've died. _She turned and watched the big Pukumon hit the ground behind her. "That takes care of them then! Thanks, guys!"

As the big Pukumon recovered, he woke up and saw Kaze Girl's butt hanging right in his face.

"Hmm? Hehehe," blushed the Pukumon as he inched closer and placed a hand on her butt.

Upon feeling Pukumon groping her buttocks, Kaze Girl screamed and whirled around kicking him in the face. The force behind the kick sent him crashing through a wall and into the outside. The big Pukumon was seen hanging on a tower with his eyes spinning and a large bump on his head.

Kaze Girl chided him. "You pervert! Kaze Girl doesn't take kindly to creeps groping under aged girls!" She flew out and grabbed big Pukumon, pulling him back in. She produced a ball of pink Ki and shaped it into a rope, using it to tie the three Pukumon together. She pinned them down with a foot over them. "This ought to teach you a lesson!" She turned watching Angewomon and Sonja freeing all the captives. "Nice work, guys!"

Sonja and Angewomon gave Kaze Girl a thumbs up with their mission accomplished.

When Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, and Palmon awoke, they saw Kaze Girl, Angewomon, and Sonja standing over them.

"Guys?" Sora blinked while noticing their new surroundings. "We're not in the store anymore."

"Nope, more like Tokyo Tower," Sonja pointed out.

Angewomon added. "Are you all ok?"

"We'll manage," Biyomon replied whilst ruffing the goo from her feathers.

"Huh? Kari, is that you?" Palmon gasped in awe when seeing her in full Kaze Girl gear, including the new touch-ups.

"Yeah, Izzy gave me a watch that can further change my appearance," Kaze Girl nodded as she spun around and struck a heroine pose. "What do you y'all think?"

"Very cute and the blonde hair does go with the outfit," Mimi nodded and gave her approval.

Suddenly, Kaze Girl's friendly features shifted to a fiercer demeanor. She turned around and sensed a fluctuating energy power. She saw the three Pukumon's bodies glowing. Angewomon and Sonja whirled around catching the glowing Pukumon. The three Digimon seemingly merged into one and became a larger Pukumon armed with a giant cannon under his belly. The freed women and other bystanders fled from the scene in terror whilst the giant Pukumon prepared to open fire on the heroines.

"You thought you beat us? We combined together to become one!" The giant puffer fish laughed as he fired spikes through a window while flying out. "Let's take out fight outside!"

"He's getting away!" Sora shouted.

Kaze Girl frowned and flew out to pursue Pukumon. Angewomon and Sonja jetted out carrying Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon.

"Look at Kari go!" Palmon directed everyone to see Kaze Girl gliding forward hitting Pukumon with a kick, which disoriented him.

Pukumon groaned after taking a strong kick from Kaze Girl. He rebounded by shooting the large spikes mounted on his back. Kaze Girl dodged every spike and even intercepted a few with energy blasts.

_If this keeps up, someone's gonna get hurt! _The masked heroine scowled and hastily glided across to meet Pukumon head-on. She clenched her right hand, channeling Ki in her knuckles. As she drew nearer, she phased out and caught the Pukumon off guard. Then, she reappeared on his left side and landed a punch to his face, sending him plunging to the ground.

After hitting the earth, Pukumon deflated and split back up into the three Pukumon. Kaze Girl landed with her group and folded her arms.

**(End theme)**

"I didn't want to fight you, but you were trying to hurt these people," Kaze Girl said, reproving of their actions. "Your brother my friend killed will be reborn in Primary Village, but he'll be reborn good."

"What about these three?" Mimi asked. "You're not going to... you know..."

"I'll let Gennai take these three back to Digiworld. I'll deliver them to him." Just then, she heard her D-Terminal give a subtle ring. She pulled it out and opened it, which revealed an e-mail from her friends. A smile etched on her face knowing good news came. "TK, Davis, Yolei, and the others found the ring leader. These guys are definitely getting locked up." She closed the D-Terminal and forged another energy rope to tie the Pukumon brothers with. She effortless picked them up with by the rope's knot as people nearby took pictures of her.

Sora folded her arms and watched Kaze Girl bask in her glory. "Looks like Kari's getting comfortable with the heroine gig."

Mimi giggled. "She sure is!"

Sonja smirked. "Hah, yeah."

Angewomon nodded in approval. "Kaze Girl's debut scene meets with success."

As bystanders approached Kaze Girl, one teenage guy approached her.

"Say, babe, what do they call you?"

"Just call me, Kaze Girl!" She winked.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Mansfield Apartment Complex/Izumi Residence/6:00 PM**_

"Great work, guys!" Izzy chimed in and communicated with the teams via their D-Terminals. "That takes care of the Pukumon brothers." He switched the Digital World map back to the Real World one. The same yellow beacons he spotted and discerned a moment ago reappeared. "But, we seem to have another dilemma."

"_What is it, Izzy?_" Came Davis' voice. "_Did one of the Pukumon get away?_"

"I can't confirm, but it's in the Odaiba prefecture. I've found two beacons and they read digital," the Bearer of Knowledge keenly followed the beacons moving across the grid. "They're located in the southern side of Odaiba. One of y'all might have to check this out."

The voice of Kari boldly interjected. "_I'll check this one out, Izzy._"

"Thanks, Kari."

"_Good luck, Kari!_" TK and Yolei called out.

The feed from both lines cut off as Izzy focused on the screen.

"So, you think there's more Digimon on the loose, old pal?" Tentomon curiously asked when viewing the grid map.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself," he bit down on his bottom lip and scanned the beacons. He isolated both of them from the screen. _The point of origin where they ambiguously came from is still vague. Maybe Gennai or X would know._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Building Rooftop/6:15 PM**_

The tiny Digimon found himself near the edge of the wall. He couldn't back away any further as a large red-skinned ogre monster resembling Ogremon advanced. It hefted a spiked wooden club and prepared to pulverize him. He had completely forgotten the mission, which was assigned to him. Then, before he landed the fatal blow, the creature closed his eyes.

"HOLD IT!" Came a loud cry from above.

The ogre looked up and was met with a kick to his face. The monster fell back and accidentally elbowed the tiny Digimon, sending him flying off the roof.

"NOOOO!" The little one cried out as he stopped his own fall and opened his ears to glide freely through the air. "Culu! That was close!"

Slightly disoriented, the ogre rubbed his jaw and looked across to see Kaze Girl staring him down. He advanced forward and swung his club, attempting to pulverize Kaze Girl with it. She swiftly caught the club and kicked him in the side rib. Then, she grabbed his arm and threw him across the rooftop. The ogre hit the ground and groaned when hitting his head near another rooftop edge.

_Izzy said there might've been two Digimon here. I wonder..._ Before Kaze Girl could finish her thoughts, the ogre stood up and roared angrily.

"I am Fuugamon! I came here looking for the one named Calumon!"

"Calumon?" Kaze Girl murmured as Fuugamon bumrushed her with his club. Before he could hit her, she analyzed his move and sidestepped his swing. She evaded another swing and landed a spinning kick to his face. After taking him down, she backflipped and landed on her feet. "Who's this Calumon? And why are after this Digimon?" She demanded an answer.

Needless to say, the stubborn ogre wasn't willing to answer and charged ahead to attack her.

"That is none of your business, human! Now, die!" bellowed Fuugamon as he attempted to punch her head off.

Kaze Girl quickly met him and landed a punch, but punched a hole through his chest killing him. The Fuugamon roared in agonizing pain as his body shifted and twisted before turning into red data. Dropping her clenched fist, Kaze Girl mulled over the mentioning of this 'Calumon.' She scanned the area and tried probing for this aforementioned Digimon's energy, but to her dismay she couldn't pick up anything remotely digitized.

"Calumon?" She wondered as she watched the red data dissipate into the sky. "Wait until I tell the others about this." With that, she hastily flew off back to Odaiba and contacted her friends with her D-Terminal to share her latest find.

Unbeknownst to her, a hooded figure had closely observed the brief skirmish and Kaze Girl swiftly ending Fuugamon's life.

_Ascendants? Here? Wait until I tell our leader!_

The figure opened a portal and swiftly re-entered undetected to spread the latest news on the 'other side.'

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Secret Room/6:30 PM**_

Riley reported on the vanishing beacon. "The Wild One, as you proclaim, has inexplicably vanished, sir."

Sitting in his chair, Yamaki flipped his lighter and meticulously eyed the grid screen. "So, it did. It was quickly intercepted by something. I have a good feeling it was one of them."

"_Them_, sir?"

A calm smile formed on the man's face as he chuckled. "You heard me right. Let's give _them_ some room to demonstrate how they deal with these intruders. The Juggernaut Project has just begun in the works. We're going to take our time with this, Riley. Once your new colleague arrives, then everything will be set into motion."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**New Chosen? Jun, Mantarou, Momoe, Chizuru, and Jim?**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Side Story saga is underway. In addition to Hypnos, the Wild Ones start hitting the scene, but working under some ring leader that wants Calumon. Yep, Calumon makes his story debut! I told you I'd be delving into a pseudo-Tamers arc and adding subtle and not-so-subtle nods from that series (including Tamers' first scene, Calumon's arrival, and the addition of Fuugamon, who fights and dies against Renamon in Tamers episode 2). Kaze Girl also makes her flashy debut. Her outfit is indeed a mash-up between Angewomon and Fairymon (but with a bodysuit underneath to keep things less suggestive) to reflect her transition into Odaiba's new heroine and her poses are a parody take on magical girls and less like the Great Saiyaman. Haha!

Hope you enjoyed the opening of this arc. There's still more to come! Next chapter will focus on minor characters about to graduate into Chosen ones.

To end my commentary, send me a review and I shall see you soon!

**AnimatedFord's commentary:** Hey guys, this is my first commentary. The idea I wrote of Calumon being chased by these Jurassic Park, King King dinos is a MUCH darker version of back when Calumon stumbled upon Maildramon and DarkTyrannomon in Digimon Tamers (and also back in YYGDM). So VastatoRexmon is my parody OC of the Vastatosaurus Rex from Peter Jackson's King Kong, the Mega form of MasterTyrannomon, and the top carnivore dinosaur Digimon in the Digiverse. Scary right? It just went from a cartoonish Tyrannomon to THIS..realistic thing! Oh, and I did the characters talking before the chapter begins, is like back when Kanius did the original D-Fusion stories, he had random characters talk about..stuff. I decide to brought it back for fun.


	104. New Chosen? Jun, the Inoues, and Jim?

**A/N: **Fun fact: It will have been two years since _Digimon Fusion Kai_ debuted on this site and it's still going strongly. Here's to another year and the inevitable third season.

Who is this mysterious new 'enemy' Fuugamon referred? And how long will Kari go with her Kaze Girl gig?

And when will Hypnos take action against the Wild Ones?

Find out but first...

Sonic the Hedgehog: The following is a non-profit fanfic parody. Digimon and Dragonball are owned by Bandai, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Digimon Fusion Kai is owned by Kanius. Please support the official release! (speeds off)

Knuckles the Echidna: Why the hell does Sonic get the honors?

Shadow the Hedgehog: Quit complaining.

Knuckles: But, they offered you to say the disclaimer.

Shadow: I turned it down. Not my thing.

Knuckles: Man, you're so full of it! It's an honor to give the disclaimer.

Shadow: Look hothead, I just said it's not my thing. Let's just get to the story.

Knuckles (grumbles): Fine. (mutters expletive comments off set).

Sonic (zips right back on stage): Now onto our show!

xxxxx

_**Mysterious Digital Realm/February 12, 2005/1:00 PM**_

The mysterious hooded character arrived in a sanctuary a few days after closely monitoring Kaze Girl killing one of their subordinates. Fuugamon, their latest addition, was easily thwarted by Kaze Girl and as a result lost track of Calumon. Seated in a throne forged out of marble, a massive figure shot an intense glare with menacing glowing eyes.

"Sir, I regret to report Fuugamon has failed to capture Calumon. Some mysterious warrior swiftly killed Fuugamon."

Displeased, the massive figure etched a frown on his face as he gripped the sides of his throne. Behind him were four more shadowed figures. These beings hailed from a Digital World in the Southern DigiGalaxy and recently appeared in the Southern Realm's Digital World. Their hunt for Calumon has been ongoing for years. Why they required Calumon was of no concern to anyone outside their circle. Now, they've pinpointed Calumon to Earth, but they haven't the foggiest clue where to start.

"Do you wish we wait in the wings and observe these Earth warriors?"

One of the figures, a short man, initially responded. "Our lord is in no hurry. As long as Calumon is there, we'll eventually capture him. Send more scouts down, IceDevimon."

Throwing up his hood, a white-scheme Devimon's face was revealed in it wearing an fiendish grin. "As you wish, masters." With that, he made his departure and flew through a portal to meet with his subordinates.

As the portal closed, the short man turned and bowed to his seated leader. "In due time, master, we will have Calumon in our clutches and then Earth will be ours." He and the others heard the dark lord evilly chuckle behind a thick and hoarse breath.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 2: Side Stories**_

_**Episode 104: New Chosen? Jun, Mantarou, Momoe, Chizuru, and Jim?**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Somewhere within the city/2:00 PM**_

Three days after the Pukumon incident, mysterious portals have suddenly materialized only to disappear. These unexplained anomalies could be traced to the mysterious beings hunting for Calumon. However often or not they've appeared, the secret organization, Hypnos, was on the move and tracing these strange anomalies, but the Digi-Destined haven't been quick to respond to them.

However, that much was about to change.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Mansfield Apartment Complex/Izumi Residence/2:30 PM**_

The New Digi-Destined were summoned by Izzy for another meeting. This time Cody and Armadillomon were there to join their friends. Ken and Wormmon were in Tamachi and unable to make it due to a family outing.

"What's this about, Izzy?" Yolei asked as she sat next to Hawkmon. "What did you find out?"

After clearing his throat, Izzy explained. "Gennai has informed me there have been leaks coming from a Digital World."

"_A _Digital World?" blinked Davis, who was rightfully as confused as the others were. "You mean these Digimon aren't from our Digital World?"

"Do you remember when X told us there are four DigiGalaxies? Well, these recent Digimon have been pouring in from the one situated in the Southern DigiGalaxy."

TK interjected. "But, that's Zhuqiaomon's sector. Isn't he been aware of these recent activities?"

"That's just it. Gennai has communicated with Zhuqiaomon and even Zhuqiaomon doesn't know the source behind these Digimon coming into our world. There's a mysterious force in the works here."

Tentomon added. "With the exception of the Pukumon brothers, these Digimon have been pouring in from this other Digiworld! Oh, and the Pukumon brothers won't be messing with anyone anymore!" He reassured the team.

"These Digimon, or intruders as I'd like to call them, have been feeding on data to sustain their energy," Izzy replied, turning around to pull up a map of the local areas in Odaiba. "I've been monitoring them closely. It seems when they materialize here, there's a thick fog where their positions are."

"So, what do we need to do?" Cody calmly inquired. "We just need to subdue and transport them back to their Digiworld."

"Wish it were that simple. Without Tai and Agumon here with their Instant Movement, we can't transport these Digimon to their world. And we can't possibly run the risk of placing these Digimon in our Digital World without the balance going out of whack. It'd be like throwing an introduced feral species into a natural habitat. Need I tell you about the cane toad situation in Australia?"

"Ok, we get it," Davis said. "So, we just need to destroy them?"

"Unless they're a threat, we couldn't possibly kill them," the purple-haired girl shuddered at the idea of killing an innocent Digimon.

"Sometimes there's just things you have to do, Yolei," Kari turned to her friend and nodded.

"Easy for you to say, Kari! You Ascendants have no problem getting blood thirsty in the heat of battle, but these aren't super villains we're dealing with!"

"That one Digimon I stopped was seemingly trying to harm someone when I arrived to stop him," the Bearer of Light quickly recalled her scuffle with Fuugamon. "Though, I couldn't find who that Digimon was trying to kill, but I heard him mention something called Calumon. This Digimon claiming he was looking for Calumon for his leader or something to that nature."

"Calumon. This name is new to me," sagely nodded the Bearer of Knowledge, who scratched his chin. "I'm not sure Gennai even knows. Perhaps I can ask X."

Standing up from the floor, Yolei looked down to Kari as her eyes softened. "So, did you really kill that Digimon?"

She nodded in response much to Yolei's dismay. "Yeah. I had no choice. He tried to kill me and I had to defend myself."

Yolei sighed deeply albeit understood Kari's decision. "Guess I can't blame you. So, is this Calumon still in our world?"

"I don't know. I did sense two energies when I was there. One belonged to that Ogremon-looking Digimon and the other just vanished. It could've been that Calumon."

"Guys, I'll get in contact with Gennai and maybe he can get me through to X. The rest of you enjoy the weekend, but should you find anything peculiar report to me."

"Leave it to us!" Davis said as he and Veemon gave Izzy a thumbs up, reassuring the whiz.

"So, Kari, what's it like being Kaze Girl?" Cody approached the brunette, who gave him a smile.

Looking down at her watch, Kari tapped on it. "I think I'm going to enjoy this super heroine gig. I'm going out of my way helping people, but still keeping a low profile."

"Heh, maybe we should get Davis and TK superhero disguises, too?" evilly grinned Yolei while patting TK and Davis' backs. "Right, boys?"

"NO WAY!" They exclaimed in unison.

Kari and Gatomon giggled together while they walked out of Izzy's apartment. After closing the door, Izzy and Tentomon were left in solitude while hoping to reach Gennai.

"Is there anything else you can deduce, Izzy?"

"Deduce? Heck, I'm completely in the dark about this. I can only go by hearsay at this point until Gennai and X give me clearer answers," the red-haired teen sighed as he leaned back against his chair. She ruffled his own hair and groaned. "I do wish I had an answer to everything." For the first time, the Digi-Destined's genius was left with the task of acquiring new knowledge and the first time he's ever been mentally challenged, but this wouldn't stop him from finding out about the Southern Digital World.

xxxxx

_**Inoue Convenience Store/2:55 PM**_

Yolei and Hawkmon arrived in the family convenience store and noticed a long line of people. They veered over toward the clerk's side and saw Mantarou busy with the register. He had been rigorously working behind the register all day without so much of a hiccup. Mantarou just noticed them walking in and waved to their direction.

"Hey, Yolei, Hawkmon! Where have you two been?" Mantarou yelled over to them. "Weren't you supposed to help me run the store?"

"Hey, I told you I was going out with my friends today!" Yolei snapped back as she led Hawkmon through the people. "We just got back. Besides, we left for important business!"

"More important than running our family's store? Man, mom and dad aren't gonna be happy to hear this."

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You always claim you're going to tell them and you never hold up on your word, bro." She turned his back to him and picked up a ding-dong. She watched Hawkmon grab a bag of fried pork rinds. "Let's go upstairs and kick back, Hawkmon."

"HEY, WAIT! PUT THOSE BACK!" Mantarou barked as he tried to stop them.

"Put them on our tab, bro!" she vividly yelled out while running up the stairs with Hawkmon tagging behind her.

"Yolei... aw, nuts..." The teenage male sighed out of exasperation and hung his head before returning to work.

xxxxx

Lying back on her bed, Yolei opened her ding-dong and bit into it.

"Man, this day couldn't get any better!" Yolei gleefully said while kicking her feet up in the air. "Don't you think, Hawkmon?"

"Are you sure you'll pay your brother back this time?"

"Of course! Don't I ever live up to my word?"

"Well, sometimes you do slip up..."

"Huh?" Yolei turned and shot Hawkmon an irked glare. "Excuse me, but say that again?"

"Nothing... you heard nothing..." nervously muttered the bird. He shrank back out of fear of incurring his partner's wrath. _She can scare me sometimes!_

"I swear, sometimes I try picturing my brother as a Digi-Destined and... well... I can't see it. Sure he gets the work done in our store, but handling a Digimon on his own is completely different story."

"What about your sisters?"

"Them? Well, I don't know..." Yolei said as she sat down and mulled over this possibility. She tried her best to envision Momoe and Chizuru with Digimon partners. "They're probably end up with some cute Digimon. Oh, maybe they'll have a bird Digimon. Maybe a possible love interest for you, Hawkmon?" She turned and devilishly winked to her partner. "What do you think?"

"Well, um... I think you're thinking this way too hard, my dear."

Yolei laughed aloud. "Really? Because I think you're a perfect gentleman, Hawkmon. Why not? You don't think you'd go well with a lady friend?"

"Yolei, can we change the subject?" nervously sweatdropped the bird.

"Not until you answer my question, Hawkmon."

_Hoo boy. When she demands something, she demands it. _Hawkmon thought deeply while scratching his feathered head. "Erm... perhaps..."

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps..."

"Go on."

Hawkmon shrugged. "I don't have the foggiest clue."

Upon hearing this, Yolei groaned. "Ugh, you really are dense, Hawkmon."

"But, besides you, Kari, and Gatomon, I've never spoken with a lady friend."

"Maybe we can change that?" snickered Yolei.

"No, that's quite all right. You don't have to go out of your way!" Hawkmon pleaded as he backed away. Then as he backed toward the door, a loud knock came from the other end and this saved Hawkmon in the nick of time.

"Who is it?" Yolei addressed the person knocking.

"It's Chizuru. Sis, can I come in?"

"It's open."

With that, Chizuru Inoue opened the door and barged right in waving to Hawkmon. She walked right up to Yolei and grabbed her hands. Feeling a sense of awkwardness, Yolei looked into her sister's seemingly radiant look. She tried her best translating this happy look etched on her older sister's face.

"Ok, what's your story, sis?" Yolei blinked thrice before Chizuru cut her off.

"Well, me, sis, and Mantarou were just talking with Jim and Jun. You see..."

"But, Jim and Jun have started dating recently, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not what this is about. You see..." Chizuru's smile widened as she veered her view toward Hawkmon and shifted back to her sister. She held Yolei's fingers and closed her fingers over them. "I was wondering if you and your pals could maybe take us to the Digital World. Just this once? We'd like to see what it's like being in the shoes of a Digi-Destined. What do you say?"

"Really? Is... is that all?"

"Yeah? Why not, Yolei? I know it's dangerous, but we want to experience it for ourselves."

Mulling over this, Yolei thought this very hard. Then, right at that moment, her D-Terminal started beeping. She hurried over to retrieve it and opened it to read an e-mail message from Davis.

"What does it say, Yolei?"

After skimming through the message, the purple-haired girl sweatdropped and shook her head. "Looks like Davis just gave in to Jun's demand."

"Ah, then if Jun is going, then we can come?" Chizuru asked as she innocently blinked and almost wanted to drop to her knees.

Seeing there was no other way to get Chizuru off her back, Yolei sighed and conceded. "Fine, y'all can come."

"Oh, this is great! I'm going to tell Momoe and Mantarou. They're going to be excited."

"But, shouldn't bro be running the store?"

"Mom and dad will be coming home in a few to take over shift. Anyway, we'll be ready when you are!" Chizuru said as she picked up Hawkmon and hugged him. "Hear that, Hawkmon? We're going to the Digiworld. You really have to show us around."

Feeling Chizuru put the tight squeeze, Hawkmon flailed his wings and pleaded for Yolei to save him. Yolei tapped her sister's back and made her release Hawkmon. Then, she pushed Chizuru out the door and closed it before sinking to the floor.

"Oh, Davis... you should've said no."

"I don't see any problem, Yolei. As long as they stay with us."

"That's just it. I jinxed us. Now they probably want Digimon partners next, too... oh, something tells me this is gonna turn out to be a big mess."

The bird Digimon sat down on Yolei's bed and opened his pork rind bag. "Guess we won't know until we go."

Yolei smiled and picked up the ding-dong from her bed. She bit into it and thought about the positives behind this ordeal. "You're right. Maybe this won't be so bad. Nothing could go wrong."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Pappon Apartments/Motomiya Residence/3:15 PM**_

"Jun, are you really sure about this?" Davis asked her for the gazillionth time. Their bickering came to an end when Jun blackmailed him into letting her go. He quickly turned to Sonja, who waved him off with a body language that translated 'you're on your own, babe.' "Ok, but I'm warning you guys should stick close to us."

"That's right! Just leave any bad Digimon who tries to hurt ya to me and Davish!" Veemon said while shadowboxing to Jun's delight.

"Well, you guys are sweet. Anyway, Jim will be here soon," Jun said as she winked and walked out of Davis' room.

Groaning, Davis sank to his knees a defeated man. "She just had to blackmail me with those baby pictures. She knows I hate it when she shows the most embarrassing ones."

"There's something an Ascendant can't defeat, I guess," Sonja added, sitting at the top of their bunk bed. "Relax, I'll be joining you guys."

"Thanks, babe, but why couldn't you bail me out there with Jun?"

"Because sometimes you can't always rely on others to bail you out of things. Haven't you heard learned that by now?"

Nodding, the Bearer of Miracles stood up. "Except with dealing with Jun."

"Look a little trip in the Digital World shouldn't be bad. What could go wrong? Besides, we can easily protect them from any Digimon that might want to have them for lunch."

"True and they'll see the Digital World through our eyes. Say, babe, I got a question."

Sonja unfolded her arms behind her head and sat up. "What is it, Davis?"

"Have you heard anything from your brother?"

"Nothing, but it's not like I don't think about him. He can take care of himself."

"Knowing how strong a guy he is, he probably build himself a house or something."

"Eh, I'd say he's probably robbed a car and giving it a spin somewhere. Who knows."

Veemon turned to Davis and grinned. "This should be exciting, Davish. I think they'll like the Digiworld!" He gave a thumbs up to his partner, giving him a self-assured vibe and got a forced smile from his partner.

"Sure! This should be fun!" Davis faked a laugh, which Sonja easily noticed. _Or, a disaster if one of those bad guys Kari ran into turns up. Our siblings could be put in danger if we're not careful._ He relaxed and heard a knock on their door, which was immediately answered by Jun. "Guess we're ready to go." He motioned over to Sonja and Veemon as they nodded.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Plains/3:15 PM**_

Five Digimon were on the run from a group of hunters pursuing them. These five Digimon, a Kotemon, a Hagurumon, a Bearmon, a Mikemon, and Lalamon raced through many shrubs and undergrowth to stay out of plain sight. They bolted over to a large bush and watched a group of gigantic gorillas armed with cannons.

"That was close," the Lalamon sighed with relief, settling on the ground.

"When are they gonna give up?" Hagurumon wondered. "Besides, they should know I'm not edible!"

"Tell that to them," Mikemon snidely remarked, narrowing his eyes while observing the Gorillamon passing by. "Let's keep low for now."

Bearmon replied nervously, covering his face with his paws. "But, how long will we have to hide?"

"Right until they're gone," Kotemon said, readily holding his kendo sword. "Sheesh, where are those Digi-Destined when you need 'em?" Well, fortunately for him and his friends, their implied wish was about to be granted.

xxxxx

Several kilometers on an open plain, the New Digi-Destined, with Ken, Wormmon, and Sonja this time, assembled with Jim, Jun, Mantarou, Momoe, and Chizuru. The guests were caught in bewilderment as they surveyed their new surroundings. Though seeing Digimon was nothing too surprising (since some have siblings with Digimon partners, being in the Digimon's world was a sight to behold. They were compounded by the notion a whole universe existed inside a computer network, but needless to say the Digiverse has long existed before humans evolved.

Astounded by the rich and lively environment, Jun was drawn in as she gleefully smiled and raced around like a kid. Jim ran off to get Jun. Mantarou, Chizuru, and Momoe were taken in by the Digital World while staying close to the Chosen.

Kari scanned the area as she probed for any evil energies.

"Is it safe to go, Kari?" Cody asked the female Ascendant.

"Yep, no evil guys here," the Bearer of Light said.

"Ugh, hold on, guys," Davis facepalmed when seeing his own sister being dragged forward by Jim. "Thanks, Jim. You're a real life saver."

"No problem. We're ready to go, kids."

"Follow us, guys," said Davis as he drew out his D-3 and checked the area for any other digital port TVs they can use later. _Just in case Jun acts up, I can take her back... this place can be dangerous and I don't want her to get hurt. _He stopped as he heard a loud commotion across from them. He turned to TK and Kari, both of them wearing serious expressions. "You guys hear and feel that?"

"Yeah, I hear a cry for help," TK replied.

Kari added as she looked to Gatomon next to her. "We have to go see what it is."

"Right, but... um... what about Jun and the others?" Gatomon asked.

"Bring us along!" Chizuru pleaded. "We didn't come here just to be told to go. Please."

"We'll stay out of whatever fight you guys you're involved in," Jun said. "Besides, I want to see my brother and his pals in action up close!"

"Guys, listen..." Yolei tried to talk her siblings and their friends out of accompanying them. "I know you're excited and all."

"There's no use arguing with them, Yolei. Seems their mind is made up," Hawkmon replied. "They seem intent on going with us."

"As long as they stay out of the way, it shouldn't be too bad," Ken said.

"Guess it can't be helped. Besides, we can take whatever's pestering these Digimon," said Gatomon.

Nodding, Kari picked up Gatomon and hovered into the air. "Follow us along, guys!" With that, TK and Davis scooped up their Digimon as they, too, flew across with Kari.

Sonja glanced over her shoulder and eyed the group standing behind her. "Relax. You also have me. I'll make sure no Digimon get their hands on you." After giving them some reassurance, the Artificial flew up and followed the Ascendants to meet them at their location.

Jim gaped when seeing Sonja flying off. "That's your new housemate and housekeeper, right?" He noticed Jun was fully reserved and nonchalantly nodding.

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. She keeps Davis on his toes," Jun flashed a proud grin as she ran ahead. "C'mon, guys! I don't want to miss my brother and the others in action!"

"Wait up, Jun!" Jim shouted as he chased after his girlfriend.

"So, um, when did Jun and Jim suddenly start dating again...?" Yolei was still at a loss for words.

"Move along, guys!" Cody exclaimed as he, Armadillomon, Ken, and Wormmon ran off next.

"You heard them, guys," the purple-haired girl turned to her siblings and lead them toward their next destination. While Mantarou, Chizuru, and Momoe tried to keep up, Yolei and Hawkmon caught up with their friends. "Oh, who the heck am I kidding? My Ascendant pals can take care of the job!" _I'd kill to at least have Hawkmon reach a new level! _

xxxxx

The Gorillamon gang launched powerful blasts that ripped through trees whilst forcing Kotemon and his crew to jump out of hiding. The large apes closed with their cannons ready to fry them. As they tried to flee, three Apemon threw large boomerangs to hold them at bay. Kotemon and gang fell back realizing they're greatly outnumbered.

"Surrender now, pukes!" A Gorillamon roared, pounding his chest as he charged up his cannon.

"Oh, man! They've got us!" Bearmon panicked as he covered his eyes and cowered behind Kotemon.

Mikemon fiercely held his ground against the adversity. Lalamon and Hagurumon were too scared to do anything, realizing how useless they'd be against a gang of large apes. As the Gorillamon prepared to fire, something shot out of nowhere and hit him something fierce, sending him sailing back several feet into a tree. Alarmed, the other Gorillamon and Apemon surveyed to locate the source of their comrade's attacker. Then, another Gorillamon felt his own stomach being crushed, causing him to double over in pain and falling facefirst. One of the Apemon was tripped right over his feet.

Then, came the cry of attacks from above.

"_**Rosetta Stone!**_"

"_**Star Shower!**_"

"_**Flaming Fist!**_"

**(Cue Disgaea 2 OST - **_**Spread your wings**_**)**

The Gorillamon and Apemon were knocked back by the incoming aerial attacks. Kotemon and his crew watched as their saviors dropped in behind them. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Flamedramon arrived just in time to see the Digimon gang safe from the apes. Kari, TK, and Davis appeared by their respective partners' sides.

"Whoa, thanks a bunch!" Bearmon exclaimed.

Kotemon nodded. "We owe you for saving us."

"Nah, it was nothing," Davis grinned nonchalantly and modestly scratching his lip. "All in a day's work."

"But, who took down those apes?" curiously asked the Hagurumon as he painstakingly eyed the three preteens. "Surely it wasn't these Digimon. No way they could've moved that fast!"

Kari giggled. "That was us. We took down those bullies."

"Wait! We remember you!" Lalamon cried out. "Aren't you the Digi-Destined?"

"Yeah, and you recently saved us from that Virus monster!" Mikemon pointed out as he walked right up to Kari and Nefertimon. "And it was you who destroyed Virus, right?"

Nodding, Kari couldn't help but feel a little modest about her accomplishment. "Well, yeah..."

"Then, no wonder these apes didn't stand a chance!" Bearmon said. "They picked the wrong person to fight!"

Upon hearing this, the remaining Gorillamon and Apemon were spooked when Kari unknowingly spilled the beans. They picked up their downed colleagues and prepared to take off.

"Did you hear that? He just said that girl was the one who defeated Virus!" An Apemon called out as he and his cohorts prepared to take off.

Davis laughed at them. "That's right! You hairy apes better run! Take a hint and know who beat you up!"

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, a thunderous roar emanated from not too far from their location. The Gorillamon and Apemon stopped as their faces blanched with fright. They dropped to their knees when a giant shadowy figure towered over the forest. Kari, TK, and Davis held their ground with their Digimon, not budging an inch from their positions. The massive figure emerged to the sheer fright of the apes and Kotemon's gang. Standing before them was a massive black ape with a silver streak down his back. He stood a staggering 30 feet tall and had an outward appearance that looked like King Kong.

"Whoa..." Davis blinked at the rare view of the massive ape. "It's King Kong."

The Ascendants, though impressed with his size, weren't fazed by the frightening roar that caused the Kotemon gang and the apes to tremble in fear. After helping to conquer virus types, digital aliens, tyrants, and androids, the preteens had enough tough skins not to let a giant ape break their strong wills.

"BOSS! WE'RE SORRY!" The apes pleaded before the large ape.

"Lord Kongmon," an Apemon begged for mercy, shuddering before the monster ape.

"GAH! KONGMON?" Bearmon screamed with terror. "WE'RE DOOMED!"

"So, this is their leader?" TK asked as he quickly sized up Kongmon. "He's big, but nothing we can't handle. Right, Kari?"

Nodding, the brown-haired girl clenched her fists but refrained herself from attacking Kongmon.

Shortly thereafter, Sonja arrived with the others catching up behind her. Cody, Ken, and Yolei were coming in riding on Digmon, Stingmon, and Halsemon. Jun and the others were the last ones to arrive at the scene. Naturally, Yolei, her siblings, Jim, and Jun flipped out at the amazing sight of Kongmon. The immeasurable size of Kongmon was a sight to behold.

Sonja, like the Ascendants, wasn't fazed by the intimidating beast as she flew over to Davis.

"Babe, did you get a look at this guy?"

"Yeah. He's big, but I doubt he's got the power to beat us," analyzed the Artificial.

"JIM!" Jun screamed as she slipped behind her boyfriend. "Since when did King Kong live in the Digiworld?"

"Since... now?"

"Yolei! Sheesh, you and your friends sure have loads of fun dealing with giant monsters!" Mantarou cried out, veering his view toward his sister.

"This is the first I've seen this Digimon," Yolei said.

Cody added. "You know who he is, Digmon?"

"That's Kongmon," Digmon replied. "Based off the legendary King Kong from the films in y'alls world, he's a Mega-level Beast Digimon. Look out for his Kong Stomp and Kong Crusher. He can easily pulverize us... except our good ol' Ascendant pals, of course."

"And me," Sonja snorted as she scanned Kongmon with her scanners. "His energy level, though strong for a normal Mega-level, is still pretty weak for the likes of me, Davis, TK, and Kari."

"Then, we'll let you guys take it," Ken replied.

Kongmon stormed over toward his beaten gang members and angrily pounded his chest.

"WE'RE SORRY, LORD KONGMON!" The apes cried out in unison as they received a giant kick for their troubles. One kick from Kongmon swept them aside like nothing and sent them sailing away. Kongmon then turned his view toward Kotemon and his gang.

Kotemon and his friends quickly took cover behind the Digi-Destined.

"SAVE US!" Kotemon pleaded as he found his way behind Ken and then slipped over next to Jun. "HE'S REALLY AFTER US!"

"What did you guys do to him?" Cody asked.

Mikemon quickly asserted. "W-W-We didn't do anything! We swear!"

Bearmon shuddered. "He just wants to eat us!"

"Eat y'all?" Digmon was taken aback, disgusted with Kongmon's incentive with picking on smaller Digimon. "Well, ain't that a darn shame."

"That's just mean," Chizuru quipped.

"Leave this to us," Davis said, popping his knuckles as Flamedramon regressed to Veemon.

TK and Kari stepped forward as their Digimon regressed to Patamon and Gatomon.

They drew out their D-3s and invoked their evolution powers. However, before the Digimon got the chance to evolve, Kongmon swiftly lunged forward to grab Kotemon and his gang. Davis, TK, and Kari immediately flew in to intercept the giant ape's hand. Kongmon pressed both feet down, unleashing a thunderous earthquake that knocked the other Digi-Destined and Kotemon's gang down. Kongmon reached over to grab Kotemon, but then Jun jumped right in and pushed the Rookie aside. Kongmon grabbed a hold of Jun and held her high in the air.

"HELP ME!" Jun screamed at the top of her voice, unable to break out of Kongmon's vice grip.

"SIS!" Davis roared as he launched himself right into Kongmon and landed a punch to his crotch.

Upon taking the crotch shot, Kongmon's eyes popped open. The giant ape doubled over in pain and released Jun. Kotemon repaid the favor as he jumped in and caught Jun before she hit the ground.

"Nice save, Davis!" Kari cheered him on.

"Yeesh!" TK shuddered as he tried to get the mental image of the crotch punch. "Glad that wasn't me."

"He'll be feeling THAT in the morning!" The purple-haired girl shouted and cheered on Davis.

Flamedramon approached Davis and snickered. "You should use that more often."

"Heh, well..." Davis shrugged while scratching his nose. "Watching all that wrestling on TV paid off."

Kotemon set Jun down, who stood up and thanked the kendo-wielding Digimon.

"Thank you so much," Jun said, bowing her head.

Suddenly, Kongmon managed to get up but not while still rubbing his crotch. He opened his mouth and prepared to expel something resembling energy from his mouth. Unable to coordinate his view, he had his attack aimed for the other Digi-Destined, Jun, her friends, and Kotemon & his gang.

"No! Jun! Guys! Get out of the way!" Kari screamed as she and Nefertimon flew in to intercept Kongmon's attack.

As Jun prepared to move, Kotemon stood his ground and shielded Jun.

"What are you doing? Move!" Jun shouted.

"I'll protect you! I don't know you, but... I somehow like you..." Kotemon said. "I have an obligation to protect people in danger."

Upon hearing this, Bearmon and the others ran over to form a line next to Kotemon.

"Go now! We'll take the blast for you!" Lalamon cried.

Hagurumon added with no fear etched on his face. "It's our fault for luring these apes here in the first place!"

Mikemon wore a determined expression. "Hear us out and go now!"

Bearmon goaded the giant ape to hit them. "Give us your best shot, ya big stinking ape!"

"We can't let them sacrifice themselves for us!" Chizuru said, unable to watch the Digimon throwing themselves out to let Kongmon destroy them.

Momoe averted her eyes and prepared to move.

"GET GOING, GUYS!" Davis yelled as he and the others watched Kari closing toward Kongmon.

"NO!" Jun screamed throwing herself over in front of Kotemon.

"JUN!" Everyone shouted toward the Motomiya girl, fearing for her life.

"KOTEMON!" His Digimon pals passionately yelled for their friend to evade.

Then, Hagurumon instinctively moved over to Jim and shielded him. Bearmon, Mikemon, and Lalamon surprised the Inoue siblings by barricading them.

Kari upped her speed as she prepared to push Jun away.

Once Kongmon finished gathering energy, he opened his mouth wider and prepared to fire...

**(Cue Dragonball Z (Japanese/Kikuchi) OST **_**Great Saiyaman Theme**_**)**

...until a beacon of light seemingly materialized in front of Jun as Kotemon blinked thrice. Appearing in Jun's hand was the old Digivice model. Mesmerized by the Digivice, she watched it fall into her hands. Kotemon jumped up and pushed Jun away. Kari threw herself right in Jun's place as Kongmon launched his blast, which packed enough power to erase forests in a flash. The Kamiya girl firmly stood her ground, bracing herself before the coming beam. She threw her hands forward and caught the beam. She leaned forward and locked her fingers over the beam, pressing forward and gaining leverage. She surprised Kongmon and kicked the attack right back in his face.

"GAAAH!" Kongmon bellowed as the blast blew up in his face. As his face was torched, the beast's eyes were glossed over.

Kari landed by Kongmon's arm and secured her hands over his massive arm. She hefted him off the ground effortlessly and threw him across the forest. Jun, Jim, the Inoue siblings, and Kotemon's group were taken aback in shock seeing Kari toss Kongmon away like garbage. Kari dusted her hands off and flew over to her friends.

"That was awesome, Kari," TK said, giving her a thumbs up for approval.

"Thanks, TK."

"Man, there's nothing in this world that can mess with our Kari!" Davis boasted.

Sonja folded her arms and nodded. "Nope. Guess that's the last time Kongmon will ever mess with us."

"Guys! Over here!" Yolei beckoned over to Davis, Kari, TK, Sonja, and the Digimon. "You have to see this!"

**(End theme)**

As they hurried over to Yolei, what they saw astounded them. Obviously Jun was the first to receive her Digivice, which appeared right when Jun tried protecting Kotemon. Now, new Digivices appeared in Jim, Mantarou, Chizuru, and Momoe's hands. Seeing Jun stand up for herself and Kotemon inspired them to draw out their courage, causing Digivices to suddenly materialize in their hands. Kotemon and his gang were befuddled with these latest events, but the Digi-Destined quickly drew their obvious conclusion.

"You know what this means, right?" Yolei smiled as she knelt behind her siblings. "Congratulations, guys."

"They're Digi-Destined just like us," Cody observed as his eyes fell on their Digivices. "But, their Digivices are not based on our models."

"No, they're based on the older models the older Chosen have," Ken assessed them.

Jun looked at her Digivice and fiddled with it. "So, I'm one of you? Davis?" She turned to her brother and showed him her newly acquired Digivice. "So, does this mean...?"

"It appears Kotemon is your new partner, Jun," Kari clapped her hands. "Congratulations, Jun!"

"Based on what I observed," TK addressed Jim and the others. "Jim, I saw Hagurumon get close to you. Mantarou, Momoe, and Chizuru, I saw Bearmon, Mikemon, and Lalamon ready to protect you. I can't say if it was fate that brought you guys here, but us coming here maybe was for a good reason." He and the Digi-Destined witnessed Kotemon and his gang starting to bond with Jun and her friends.

Pegasusmon regressed to Patamon and added, his smile widening. "I feel good for them."

As Nefertimon turned back to Gatomon, the feline replied. "Yeah, and good to see another feline partnering with a human."

Flamedramon regressed into Veemon and replied. "What do you think, Davis? Your sister is a Digi-Destined."

"Yeah. but now she's gotta learn from a pro," boldly stated Davis while pointing to himself. "Don't worry, sis. I, Master Davis, will show you the basics." He said with a cheap old martial arts master accent, to which made everyone but Veemon sweatdrop. Veemon obviously got a kick out of it having become a fan of the old school martial arts films.

Sonja chuckled with a tinge of sarcasm. "Well, this should be cute. Mind if I help?"

"Sure thing, babe!"

Shaking her head, Jun gripped her Digivice and shook Kotemon's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jun Motomiya."

"Kotemon, and with that Digivice it symbolizes our new bond."

"Man, wait until I tell Joe about this!" Cody said as he watched Jim and Hagurumon exchange words.

Yolei watched her siblings talking to Bearmon, Mikemon, and Lalamon. She couldn't be any happier for them as now she can share Digi-Destined related conversations with them.

"What do you think, Kari?" TK asked the Bearer of Light. "More Digi-Destined and they're living close to us."

"I think this is good. With guidance from us, they can help take care of things that normally would no longer be a challenge to us," Kari said, making an observation over the new Digi-Destined. "Jun and the others already are starting to bond with their Digimon. Give it enough time and they'll make their Digimon evolve. I think more trips into the Digital World will be the perfect training."

"Now, that I can agree with wholeheartedly, Kari," Gatomon said.

"Once they're ready, they can bear the burden of looking out for things with us," the Bearer of Hope said, closely monitoring Jun and her friends holding their Digivices to their partners. "You're right that they can engage the lower level threats while we handle the big fish."

Looking down at her hands, the Bearer of Light genuinely smiled and was still amazed with her Ascendant strength. "Guess Kaze Girl wasn't need today, but there's next time."

Within half an hour, everyone headed off to find a digital port to use to return into Kari's home. It wouldn't be long when the other older Digi-Destined would find this out, especially Tai and Agumon when they return from Other World.

xxxxx

_**3 days later**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gigabyte Plains/February 15, 2005**_

The Gorillamon and Apemon crew were sent packing as a group stepped in to stop from raiding a nearby Digimon village.

Enter the 'Scooby Gang' as they've now called themselves: leader Jun Motomiya & Dinohumon (Kotemon's Champion form), Jim Kido & Guardromon (Hagurumon's Champion form), Mantarou Inoue & Grizzlymon (Bearmon's Champion form), Momoe Inoue & Mikemon, and Chizuru Inoue & Sunflowmon (Lalamon's Champion form).

"All right, guys. Let's not let Davis and the others down," Jun said, firming her resolve to take her leadership role seriously but she had some ways to learn. With the New Digi-Destined's guidance, she and her team would grow to accept their new responsibilities to preserve the two worlds.

And they will certainly need it.

The mysterious dark force behind scenes continues to observe them and find ways to capture Calumon.

However, the Odaiba Digi-Destined have proudly initiated the Scooby Gang into the fold.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Tiny Trickster Arrives! Here's Impmon! **_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Jun and co. are now Digi-Destined. Sorry if this seems rushed, but these are side stories while not being 'fillerish'. I'll try speed things through. The opening chapter's purpose was to remind you of the coming threat that will challenge the Chosen and the Ascendants in Season 2.5's final battle. Kongmon is another OC of mine that parodies the legendary King Kong. So,essentially, Ford if you're reading this: Kari (Mothra) takes out Virus (Godzilla) and Kongmon (King Kong).

Once again, I drop more nods to Tamers: giving Jim Guardromon and an appearance by an IceDevimon. There's even a subtle Data Squad nod by partnering Lalamon with Chizuru. But, it's obviously not the same Lalamon from Data Squad. The 'Scooby Gang' is a reference to Buffy's team from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, if you've never seen it before (and those who have will get the ref).

Next time: a few more Tamers nods, including the story debut of Impmon!

Send a review and see you soon!


	105. Tiny Trickster Arrives! Here's Impmon!

**A/N:** More Season 2.5 goodness and I plan to hurry along to the good stuff. After this and Chapter 106, we'll be hitting a three chapter mini-arc dealing with Digimon based off a couple of _Dragonball_ baddies. You'll see when we get there.

For now, this chapter features Impmon and a couple of familiar underlings the Invaders brought with them.

Enjoy, and here's some laughs provided by AnimatedFord!

Mojo Jojo: The following is a non-profit fanfic parody. Digimon and Dragonball are owned by Bandai, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Digimon Fusion Kai is owned by Kanius. Please support the official release.

**(Cue Pokemon Blue/Red/Yellow – Cerulean City)**

(One day, Trainer Utonium is wandering around the city with nothing to do besides training his Pokemon and fighting trainer. Just then.)

**(Cue Pokemon Blue/Red/Yellow – Rival Encounter)**

(A trainer wants to triple battle!)

**(Cue Pokemon Blue/Red/Yellow – Trainer Battle)**

(Trainer Utonium battles Trainer Him! Him sends out Boomer, Brick, and Butch! Utonium sends out Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup! Buttercup use fury punch on Brick! Critical hit! Brick use laser eyes on Blossom! Blossom evades! Butch use forcefield! Butch protects himself! Bubbles use Sonic Scream on Butch! Butch shielded himself! Boomer use kick on Buttercup! Critical Hit!)

**(Cue Pokemon Red/Blue Intro – Gengar vs Nidorino)**

(Powerpuff Girls use Mega Laser! Rowdyruff Boys use Mega Laser! Screen fades white!)

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 2: Side Stories**_

_**Episode 105: Tiny Trickster Arrives! Here's Impmon! **_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Elementary Playground/February 23, 2005/6:45 PM**_

It was a quiet evening on the playground during after school hours. Not a child was left behind.

But, there were loud wails to be heard on the playground. As familiar tiny white Digimon cried out as he fled from a bunch of winged imps. Calumon screamed while running for his life as the Vilemon fired mouth blasts. One blast hit the ground behind Calumon and sent him sailing forward. Calumon hit the ground facefirst and dusted the dirt from his face. As he flipped over, four Vilemon landed near him intent on capturing him alive.

"Hehehe!" A Vilemon cackled as he reached over to grab Calumon. "Now, now, make it easy for yourself and for us!"

Another Vilemon snickered evilly, setting his foot down on Calumon. "Ya can't fight back. We have ya surrounded, little twerp!"

"Who you calling a twerp?" Calumon retorted. "You're all small like me!"

"Ah, you chatty little twerp," the third Vilemon taunted Calumon. "I don't know why master wants you alive, but orders are orders."

As the Vilemon stepped forward, they reached out to grab him. Then, before they even blinked their eyes, Calumon seemingly vanished from their reach. Taken aback, the Vilemon frantically looked around and saw that Calumon was gone. One Vilemon turned and spotted a figure standing atop swing set with Calumon in tow.

"Whoa! Who's that?" The fourth Vilemon turned and pointed to Kaze Girl, who was revealed as Calumon's savior.

Opening his eyes, Calumon blinked thrice and looked up to see Kaze Girl's smiling face. The Digimon beamed with joy as his ears widened. Calumon jumped right into Kaze Girl's face and kissed her, showing his gratitude for saving him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Calumon said, giving Eskimo kisses to Kaze Girl's face. "Culu! You're my hero!"

"Ok, ok! You're welcome!" Kaze Girl giggled as she was tickled by his kisses. She grabbed Calumon and gently placed him on her shoulder. "Are these bullies giving you problems?"

"Yeah, they tried to catch me!" Calumon frowned as he tick his tongue out at the Vilemon. "They're big meanies!"

"Hey, you! Human! Fork over the twerp to us!" the lead Vilemon demanded from the masked heroine.

The second Vilemon chimed in. "Yeah! Our master demands Calumon be handed to him!"

Upon hearing this, Kaze Girl was overwhelmed with shock when she looked over Calumon. She couldn't believe the Digimon the new enemies have been searching for was this tiny albeit harmless looking cutie.

_THIS is Calumon? This little guy?_ Kaze Girl nearly gaped in aghast. She quickly returned to reality and casted a defiant look over the Vilemon. "You creeps make me sick. I don't know what your master wants, but chasing and bullying an innocent Digimon is beyond forgivable!" She jumped off the swing set and landed, executing a perfect picture pose akin to the Sailor Senshi. "I'm here to correct wrongs and punish evil! I, Kaze Girl, will make sure you don't get away with your crimes!"

The Vilemon sweatdropped as they were baffled with the super heroine's flashy entrance.

"Kaze Girl?" A Vilemon asked.

"Ok, little one, stay right here," Kaze Girl said as she set Calumon on a swing. "I don't want you to get in the way. I'll take care of these jerks." She turned around and beckoned the Vilemon to attack her. "Let's see you pick on someone bigger than you."

"GET HER!" The Vilemon pack leader commanded as he and his crew flew in to engage the masked heroine.

**(Cue Dragonball Z (Japanese/Kikuchi) OST **_**Great Saiyaman Theme**_**)**

As they flew at her, Kaze Girl easily sidestepped them. She watched as they swerved around and flew ahead to attack her. She surprised them by phasing out of their sights. One Vilemon was suddenly dropped like a dead weight. The three Vilemon stopped to see their own colleague unconscious and sporting a large bump on his head. Kaze Girl reappeared and kicked another Kaze Girl into the air, causing him to hit the ground behind her.

"Why you!" The second to last Vilemon snarled as he expelled a supersonic sonar-like blast. "_**Nightmare Shocker!**_" As he fired, Kaze Girl lunged forward and unleashed a Kiai wave that sent the blast back at Vilemon. "GAAAGH!" He screamed while being hit with his own attack. He fell with his ears ringing from the high-pitched wail echoing through him.

The last Vilemon looked over his fallen cohorts and watched Kaze Girl drop in front of him. She waved a finger to his face and flicked him in the forehead, knocking him out. Kaze Girl stood over the four unconscious Vilemon and turned back to Calumon, who jumped up and cheered. She took a bow and waved to him.

**(End theme)**

"You beat those meanies!" Calumon said as he hovered over to Kaze Girl. "Culu! And you're really strong!"

"Are there anymore of these creeps?"

"Nope, you took out just these four."

A smile smeared over Kaze Girl's face. "Ok! So, you want to help me tie these four up?"

"Ummm, ok!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Culu, culu, Culumon!**_**)**

After tying up the Vilemon with her Ki ropes, Kaze Girl left them laying in a heap. Calumon dusted his hands and flew onto Kaze Girl's shoulder.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"I'll figure something out," the masked heroine replied as another concern had her attention. _How am I going to tell this to the others? I just happened to save Calumon during one of my nightly criminal hunts. What is this master these Vilemon keep referring to?_

"Miss Kaze Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have anywhere to go. I've been on the run and hiding places to stay safe. Culu, I was wondering... could you help keep me safe somewhere?"

Kaze Girl wasn't sure how to make of this shaky situation. With this master seemingly hunting Calumon, Kari was risking taking Calumon into her home and possibly endangering her family. With Tai and Agumon still in Other World, she was the Digi-Destined's strongest Ascendant they have. On her own, she can manage to hold off any threat that crosses over from the Digital World, but she wasn't sure about this 'other' Digital World from the Southern Realm, nor does she have any insight of dealing with this mysterious new enemy.

"Listen, Calumon..." Kaze Girl tried talking gently to Calumon like a mother would to her own child. She saw he was giving her the puppy eyes treatment. She couldn't resist it and hugged him. "Oh, why not. Maybe for a few days."

"Yay! I hope you got a comfy bed!"

"You can stay, but we're going to have to find you a safe place where they can't find you."

"Ok, deal!" Calumon chirped happily.

_I couldn't say no to that cute face. But, I've got to tell the others right when I get home._ Kaze Girl turned to Calumon as she let him climb her back. She picked up the Vilemon and carried them off toward Izzy's to send them off to Gennai. _I have to be careful how I deliver these guys. Gennai might want to interrogate them for questioning._

**(End theme)**

As Kaze Girl fled the scene with Calumon, something, or rather some_one_, watched them the entire time. Concealed behind thick leaves was a small creature. It was a tiny purplish monster with a white face, large green eyes, and sporting a devilish smile. Tied around this creature's neck was a red bandana and a sinister yellow face grinning on his chest.

"Feh. What a pitiful bunch of digital fools. No self-respecting Digimon would ever slave themselves for humans! Guess little ol' Impmon's about to smack some sense into them!" With that, the creature named Impmon said with a thick Brooklyn accent before he jumping off following their trail with his nose.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Mansfield Apartment Complex/Izumi Residence/6:55 PM**_

"Thanks for checking that area out, Kari," Izzy said as he and Kari finished sending the Vilemon through the Digiport. "We made sure they're being sent to Gennai as we speak." He and Tentomon couldn't take their eyes off Calumon, who clung onto Kaze Girl's right shoulder. "So, about our new friend, Calumon... sheesh. If he's being hunted by some evil master, we have to keep him hidden and out of plain sight for a while. Kari, you and Gatomon will have to keep him safeguarded in your room."

Kaze Girl sighed as Calumon sat on her right shoulder. "I guess you're right. But, hopefully we can find him a new home soon."

"Don't worry, Kari! We'll find him a new home," Tentomon said as he hovered over and curiously looked at Calumon. "This is quite a surprise. I've never seen a Digimon like you before."

"Is that bug talking?" Calumon asked.

"Hey now! Show your seniors some respect!" Tentomon flipped out while electrical sparks crackled around his wings. "Oh, why do I bother?"

"I'll keep Calumon hidden for a short while," Kaze Girl reassured them. "By the way, have you heard from my brother and Agumon?"

"They're still in Other World," the Bearer of Knowledge dismissively nodded. "Sorry, but I'll let you know if he contacts me."

"Ok then. Thanks for taking care of those Vilemon for us," Kaze Girl said as she turned to wave to them. "We're heading out!" She took to the air through Izzy's window and left the whiz to ponder the new enemy's next move.

Tentomon folded his arms and turned to Izzy. "What do you think this supposed new enemy wants with that little guy?"

"Perhaps Calumon has a hidden power we're not aware of? But, even during these peaceful times, we need to keep alert."

xxxxx

_**Mysterious Digital Realm**__**/7:20 PM**_

"Is that correct?" The massive figure, vaguely identified as the master, sat in his throne and casting a calm albeit frightening gaze toward IceDevimon, who still concealed himself in cloak and hood. He leaned forward and clenched his right hand, causing IceDevimon to float off the ground. "The Vilemon have been intercepted?"

"Ye-Yes, milord! That is correct!' IceDevimon wailed as he floated off the ground. Then, as the master lowered his hand, the ice-schemed devil hit the ground before getting up and cowering at fear-inducing gaze of the behemoth sitting comfortably. He stood and bowed before turning to a group of small creatures with bulbous and misshapen heads behind him. They chattered and squealed excitedly, rearing to enter the real world.

"Take them with you, IceDevimon. They will prove more efficient than the Vilemon," the master said in his deep and rough tone. He and his cohorts viewed IceDevimon leaving with the eight creatures behind him.

The only female of the group addressed her master. "But, those things will easily tear this entire city apart. Just one alone can wipe out the entire human population. Just to find Calumon, this is might be a tad bit overkill." She was met with a calm demeanor from the leader.

The leader chuckled, turning to watch IceDevimon and the creatures pass through a portal. "Perhaps, but this might prove to be a challenge to the warriors of this realm. Whoever intercepted the Vilemon and killed Fuugamon must be dealt with. Calumon must be in our grips our hibernation period arrives. Once we conquer this world, we won't require hibernation periods anymore. The human world will be much more suitable for us and all enemies of ours will easily be dealt with!" He laughed as his minions behind him chortled along with him. "Soon, Calumon's power of evolution will be ours for the taking and we'll be restored to our full capacity."

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Secret Room**__**/7:30 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Tamers - **_**Hypnos Theme**_**)**

The team formed by Yamaki monitored more Wild One activities. This time a few managed to get by before being deleted by their tracers. Yamaki watched diligently as Riley homed a tracer toward a Wild One about to 'Bio-Emerge' into the real world. Painstakingly moving the tracer over to the beacon, Riley became unnerved when she missed it.

"Damn... it's managed to get through, sir!" Riley announced much to Yamaki's chagrin.

Getting up from his chair, Yamaki narrowed the cold eyes behind his shades. If there was anything that miffed him was Digimon running loose on his 'side of reality'. Before flipping his lighter, he heard a door slide open as he saw a blonde-haired woman in a lab coat enter the secret facility.

"Sir, I've arrived just as you said."

"Talley, I'm glad you're here. Riley will require your assistance from this point forward."

Upon hearing this, Talley's face lit up as Riley removed her lab goggles.

"Riley, you'll be sure to guide Talley with your expertise."

"Yes, sir."

_As Hypnos continues to expand, we'll have gained enough members to help rid this world of the digital pestilence._ The compulsive man thought, continuing to flip his lighter until he gradually stopped. "Commence training operations, Riley. Talley will learn from the best."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/8:30 PM**_

As Kari walked in after taking a shower, she had on a long white t-shirt, pink shorts, and yellow slippers. She barged in to see Calumon munching on a bag of cookies as Gatomon's mouth dropped seeing the little butterball happily munching away at all the sweets. Kari giggled seeing Calumon's face covered with chocolate. She bent over to wipe his mouth with a sheet.

"These are yummy! Thanks!" Calumon chirped as he bit into another cookie.

"Sheesh, here I thought DemiVeemon and the others were gluttons," Gatomon groaned, nearly losing her appetite.

Sitting in her chair, Kari replied to Gatomon. "Hey now. You do the same when you get hungry, Gatomon." She pulled out her homework and delved right in to prepare for her upcoming exams. "Besides, Calumon is a guest and he'll only be staying here for a few days. Besides, the poor little guy is lost and doesn't seem to have a partner."

Gatomon curiously asked. "Did you ask if he has any?"

"He said no."

"Interesting," the feline said as she watched Calumon swallow another cookie whole. "I'm gonna go think this over outside and get some fresh air."

"Ok, but be careful."

As Gatomon opened the door, she left Kari to tend to her studies and climbed up to the apartment rooftop. Calumon stayed inside eating and leaving a bit of a mess, which Kari quickly cleaned up before hitting the books.

xxxxx

Gatomon climbed on the roof and sat alone. She casted a concentrated gaze toward the stars in the night's skies and reflected to the past few months - everything from the Artificial invasion to the War Games and finally to the current events. She began to wonder if another evil was lurking behind the scenes unbeknownst to them.

_What is currently going on? It's like there's something we're being left in the dark about. I can't put my finger on it, but this other Digital World seems like a haven for new bad guy territory. _Gatomon thought deeply before she was rudely interrupted by someone with a Brooklyn-like accent.

"Sup, catface?" Came that same obnoxious voice, which filled Gatomon with dread.

Gatomon shuddered and turned around, spotting Impmon leaning on a tree nearest to the apartment. Impmon leaned with an apathetic look etched on his face.

Frowning, Gatomon addressed him with familiarity. "Impmon, what the heck do you want?"

"Ahh, what's wrong? We've only been familiar with each other for a week. I'm glad ya remember my name... NOT!"

"Look. I just want to be alone. I don't need a nosy jerk like you poking his head where I don't want to see it."

"Aw, c'mon now, catface! It's a beautiful night. Just you and me all alone... maybe I can get you to leave that pathetic human?"

Gatomon whirled around and hissed immediately at Impmon's direction.

"Whoooooa now! That's a scary face for ya to be putting on. Look, I'm just doing you a favor, ka-peesh?"

"Oh yeah? I doubt you can convince me. Kari is my partner and nothing will change that!" Gatomon hissed as she sat down and turned his back to him.

Impmon chuckled. "The fact I'm getting under your skin shows you care what I have to say."

"Or maybe, you're just an obnoxious jerk. Leave me alone."

_Ugh, boy. This kitty cat's a tough one._ The impish creature realized how difficult Gatomon was being with him.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in Odaiba/8:50 PM**_

IceDevimon floated off the ground and watched the amassed eight creatures waiting for direct orders.

"Fan out and scour every area. We must find Calumon, but keep your activity low. We don't want to draw out attention. Understand?"

The creatures squealed happily and croaked before IceDevimon beckoned them to move. They each vanished like a blur and headed off into random directions throughout Odaiba. IceDevimon removed his cloak and faded into a back alley lot, waiting in the wings to await for his master's cohorts.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/8:52 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Impmon's Theme**_**)**

"Look. For the last time, I'm not interested in joining you. Go wreck havoc somewhere else!"

"Sheesh, no need to get pushy, toots," Impmon chortled, trying to further incur the feline's wrath. "I've heard a lot about ya. You used to be a loner and worked for that Myotismon guy."

"And you're starting to remind me of DemiDevimon. Now, get lost."

Impmon got up from the branch and watched Gatomon turn to leave. "Hey now! We were just getting to the good parts! Get back here, kitty cat!"

Suddenly, Gatomon surprised Impmon by lunging at him and showing her claws over his face. Impmon grimaced with fear as her claws were inches from his neck.

"Say something again. I dare you. If you try saying anything, I'm slitting your throat got it?"

Shaking his head, Impmon cowered away and watched Gatomon jump off the branch. He took a few deep breaths and forged a small fireball in his finger.

"And you won't forget about me either, catface," he said, flinging the glob of fire at Gatomon. "_**Bada Boom!**_" He watched Gatomon instinctively evade the fireball without trouble. "Nice reflex! Too bad I couldn't get ya to land on your feet! We'll be seeing each other again soon, kitty cat! Haha, ba-boom!"

**(End theme)**

Irked by the pyromaniac's laughs, Gatomon walked past the balcony and knocked on the patio door. Kari got up to open the door and let Gatomon inside.

"Had enough time to think?"

"...yeah, you can say that," Gatomon muttered in a low voice, to which Kari simply shrugged and closed the door. She hopped over where Calumon was sleeping on Tai's bed and watched him. "Must've been a while since he's slept in a comfy bed, huh?"

"Probably and he definitely needs the hospitality until we can find a place for him," Kari said as she sat in her chair and mulled over the 'other' Digital World in the Southern Realm. She had a lock of her long brown hair twirled around her pencil. _I wonder... could Calumon come from that world? Then, that new enemy who's after this little guy is hiding there. What kind of monster would want this cute little guy for? _She glanced over her shoulder to see Gatomon covering Calumon with a blanket. A warm smile adorned the girl's features as seeing Calumon made her feel good about herself. "Well, whoever is after you, I'll make sure he never gets to you." She said softly.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba Middle School/Computer Lab/February 24, 2005/3:30 PM**_

Following their last class, the Digi-Destined convened to meet in the computer lab for an important meeting. Kari had issued for it after e-mailing her friends regarding a 'surprise'. The surprise came when Kari opened a window and let Gatomon inside carrying Calumon inside. Astonished, the New Digi-Destined were shocked to see Calumon, who quickly played with and bonded with the their Digimon. She recounted her friends her encounter with the Vilemon and rescuing Calumon from them.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Yolei fawned over Calumon and picked him up. "So, you're the Calumon we've heard all about?"

"Hello!" Calumon said, planting an Eskimo kiss on the purple-haired girl's face. He pulled himself off Yolei and hopped right into Kari's waiting arms.

"Do anyone else know you're keeping him?" TK inquired.

Kari simply nodded. "I think just Izzy, but he suggested I keep Calumon at my place until we find a new home for him."

"Maybe we can find him a partner?" Davis said as he approached Calumon and pat his head. "Isn't he just cute, babe?" He turned and looked over his back. Sonja walked over to them and closely observed Calumon sitting in Kari's arms.

Sonja leaned forward to look Calumon in his eyes. He waved to the Artificial, who smiled and let him jump into her arms. Calumon leaned against Sonja's chest and curiously pressed his face forward, surprising the Artificial as she gasped. However, since Calumon seemingly had a mindset of a child, she calmed down and smiled, letting Calumon have his way.

"Hey now! Whoa!" Yolei balked at the sight of that.

"What's the deal?" Sonja blinked.

Cody added. "Well, you're letting him... you know..."

The female Artificial nodded and smiled. "I don't see a problem. This is just his way of bonding."

"Well, he's getting a little too explicit, babe," Davis said as his face blushed seeing Calumon rest his face against Sonja's chest.

DemiVeemon scoffed as he jumped up and down. "She doesn't even let me do that!"

"Maybe because you annoy her?" Gatomon shrugged.

Patamon turned to TK and asked. "So, maybe Calumon can be Sonja's new partner?"

"Well, we need to first learn more about the world Calumon might've come from. This new enemy's reasons for requiring Calumon are, for all intents and purposes, vague."

The Bearer of Light concurred with the Bearer of Hope. "I have to agree. Finding Calumon a partner is a last priority."

"I don't even want to imagine what this supposed enemy wants with Calumon," Cody shuddered to think of the possibilities.

"Especially as someone as cute like him," the purple-haired teen watched Calumon suspiciously.

Sonja, still holding Calumon in her arms, casually interjected. "If Calumon can't find a home, I'd be more than happy to take him in."

"Aw, babe, but DemiVeemon eats enough as it is at home!" Davis gawked at the thought of his own partner and Calumon raiding his family's refrigerator and pantry.

"I'll take care of him, Davis. It's no big problem."

"We'll see where everything goes from here, Sonja," Kari nodded to her friend. "You might not need to if we're able to find a place for him in the Digiworld."

"And we'll need to intercept these bad guys while we're at," TK quickly affirmed as everyone nodded and unanimously agreed.

xxxxx

After their group meeting, the group headed off campus and changed their conversation relating to the mysterious dense fogs covering local areas. The first amongst the group to bring this up was Cody, once again bringing up the points of Digimon spilling into their world. Calumon stayed in the company of Sonja, who folded her arms gently around the little Digimon. Surprisingly, Sonja was put off by Calumon's perpetually friendly demeanor.

"Supposedly, there's been more of those strange fogs popping up in different areas," Cody alluded to all the mysterious fogs that Izzy has accounted for. "They're more frequent at night and last night was no different."

"Oh yeah. Izzy said his map probed some activity within local areas here," Yolei said. "Including places where we usually frequent, but strangely there haven't been any witness accounts."

"I can't even sense anything," Kari said. "The enemies must be really good in concealing themselves."

"Or, maybe these Digimon aren't even a threat," Davis assumed, to which DemiVeemon agreed with.

TK glanced over his shoulder to see Sonja carrying Calumon along. "Well, are you getting attached to Calumon?"

"Somebody had to carry him. Besides, whoever is after him, they have to go through me first."

"Well, I can safely say none of these supposed collectors are any threat to you, babe."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, Davis," Sonja said with a moderate blush, which she tried covering up from the others.

Suddenly, the group abruptly stopped when they saw a fog beginning to materialize from afar. They stopped and slipped into a corner to closely observe miniature figures suddenly vanishing behind the fog. Kari, TK, Davis, and Sonja quickly perceived these shadowed images swiftly moving faster than Yolei and Cody could even follow.

"I saw eight of them, Kari," TK whispered to her.

Nodding, the Bearer of Light concurred to what he and she saw. "Yeah, but their powers are far too weak."

"Maybe to you Ascendants and Artificials, but you forgot about us normal people!" Yolei openly blurted out. "Surely we could fight these things."

Davis shook his head and pivoted to his teammates. "Hate to say it, but these guys might give Hawkmon and Armadillomon trouble."

"You don't say?" Poromon blinked and gulped with utter dread.

Upamon added with a shudder. "...um, Cody, I hope I can handle these guys. Maybe Davis is just saying this to scare us."

"When it comes to assessing their enemies, Ascendants usually are accurate," Cody replied.

Scoffing, Yolei folded her arms and glared down to Poromon. "All right, if we have to fight even one of these things, we'll have to give it our all, Poromon."

"You guys think we're letting you fight them alone? No way. We're in this together," the Bearer of Hope attentively addressed them. "Sonja, can you handle taking care of Calumon?"

"Sure, no problem, TK."

The Digi-Destined came together as they prepared to spread out to find the enemies. However, the familiar Brooklyn accent chimed in to stop them from moving ahead.

"This is freaking cute! Look who I just happened to bump into... the Digi-dweebs!" Came Impmon's overly sarcastic voice, causing all but Gatomon to gawk at him.

Gatomon just looked perturbed with seeing her 'new friend.' "Ugh... you again?"

"Gatomon, who is that?" Kari asked her Digimon, who gave Impmon a dirty and irked glare.

"Someone you guys wish you never met. He just happened to appear not too recently. This jerk's name is Impmon."

The group added in, repeating what Gatomon said. "IMPMON?"

DemiVeemon snorted while shifting his view over to Impmon. "He sure don't look tough."

"I could say the same about you, ya little blue butterball!" Impmon snidely remarked, much to DemiVeemon's chagrin. He hopped off a pole he was sitting on and landed atop of a dumpster bin. "So, the Digi-dweebs are taking their pets to go digi-hunting? I'd advise against it if I was y'all. But if you want to get your butts kicked, don't come crying to me." He didn't draw so much of a heated reaction save for Gatomon's irked expression. "Sheesh, what's it gonna take to rile yose guys up?"

"Wow, and hear I thought Yamato talked a lot of smack," Davis remarked.

TK nodded as he sensed Impmon's energy. "On top of that, his energy is nowhere that of what we sensed a minute ago. I suggest we..."

Patamon inquired. "...ignore?"

Gatomon sighed with relief. "Best answer ever."

Kari curiously watched Impmon and before she said anything the others turned to leave. She hurried over to follow them but not before giving Impmon another curious look.

"Heyo! Where are ya dweebs going? You running away at the sight of the almighty Impmon? Feh, some heroes ya turned out to be!"

"Hey, he's pretty loud," Calumon muttered to Sonja, who carried him along and accompanied the Digi-Destined.

Watching them all leave, Impmon blinked and was left all alone. A crumpled-up newspaper rolled along by while the wind blew it away. Impmon awkwardly sweatdropped and dropped both arms to his sides, feeling dejected by the group giving him the proverbial cold shoulder.

But, he nonetheless still ran his mouth. "That's right! Y'all better run, ya punks! Ya haven't seen the last of me!"

xxxxx

As the group continued investigating, they arrived at the scene of a crime perpetrated by the 'invaders' from the fog. They saw a bunch of people laying unconscious. The Ascendants hurried over to check on the people. There was no trail of where the enemies left, causing alarm to Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon. Kari, TK, Davis, and Sonja immediately probed subtle energies from close by. They nodded and subsequently probed eight of these specific powers.

"Sense them, guys?" TK asked them.

"They're not too far off," Sonja said with her eyes glowing, scanning the eight sources. "We can easily intercept them."

"Hold on," Kari gasped as she picked on the nearest one. "I'm sensing one near a group of people! This way!"

"Let us handle this!" Yolei declared as she drew out her D-3. "Ready, Poromon?"

"Hold on, Yolei!" Cody shouted as he tried to stop her, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Poromon... _**Shinka! Hawkmon! **_/ Hawkmon... _**Shinka! Aquillamon!**_" Once evolving to his Champion-level stage, Yolei climbed on Aquillamon as the bird glided off toward the specific area where the attack was occurring.

"Yolei is such a fool!" TK exclaimed. "We have to stop her before she gets hurt!"

With that, the Ascendants and Artificials glided off whilst the Digimon evolved into Angemon, Angewomon, and XVeemon respectively. Cody climbed onto Ankylomon, who headed off following their aerial partners. Watching them from a rooftop, Impmon scowled and stormed ahead to witness the Digi-Destined close up.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Tamers - **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

Upon arrival, Aquillamon dropped in to find people fleeing from an army of tiny miniature alien-like creatures. All of them had the same grotesque feature: large misshapen and bulbous heads. Yolei and Aquillamon were getting their first look at the infamous Saibamon army, originally minions for the Digital Invaders. However, these eight sported multicolor schemes. Two of each sported the same color: two red, two green, two cerulean, and two yellow.

"Wait... these little freaks are what's causing trouble?" Yolei said, seemingly underwhelmed with the outward appearance of the Saibamon. "Eight multicolored little monsters?"

"They seem to be going for a Sentai fashion, no?" Aquillamon wondered.

"Ok, freakshows! Listen up!" The boisterous girl boldly shouted, immediately drawing the Saibamons' attention. When getting their attention, she folded her arms and adorned a smile exuding confidence "Now that I've got your attention, you're in deep trouble."

"Yolei, if I'm mistaken, haven't TK and Kari faced creatures such as these?"

"Yeah, a bunch of mini-monsters, but they never told me what their names are. Bah, who cares. Aquillamon, you can take them."

Aquillamon shifted his gaze over the eight Saibamon, as they slowly stalked toward them with menacing and fiendish smiles. Their loud squeals made Yolei cover her ears.

"They're already annoying me. Take them down, Aquillamon!"

"WAIT! STAND DOWN YOU TWO!" Came her friends' cries from above.

Yolei and Aquillamon quickly turned to the skies to see TK and Angemon diving down first.

"MOVE!" Roared TK as he flew down and stopped a Saibamon from lunging at Yolei. He landed a kick and knocked the creature back.

"WHOA!" Yolei panicked as she slipped behind Aquillamon. "Thanks, TK!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**Scampering Battle**_**)**

Soon thereafter, Davis, XVeemon, Kaze Girl, Angewomon, and Sonja dropped in next to TK and Angemon. Cody and Ankylomon were the last ones to arrive at the scene. The Saibamon amassed together and croaked out in unison. pounding their chests as their heads split open, allowing them to expel acidic liquid. TK and Kaze Girl quickly unleashed Kiai shouts, completely nullifying their acidic attacks. The Saibamon sprang forward and barricaded them forming a massive circle.

"So, um... you know these things, TK? Kari?" Yolei asked, grossed out by the Saibamon and their grotesque outward appearances.

"Saibamon," TK muttered. "But, why are there some here? The ones we fought were all destroyed."

"The new enemy apparently has his own Saibamon army," Angemon answered vividly..

"Well, we're going to take them out," Kaze Girl said, fiercely taking a battle stance. "TK, Davis."

The boys nodded in unison as they bumrushed two Saibamon and punched them back. One Saibamon set its sights on its intended target: Calumon. The creature lunged forward, but Sonja instinctively backhanded it aside. Sonja took to the air with Calumon as two Saibamon flew up to pursue them. Kaze Girl intercepted the two monsters and hit them with a spinning kick.

"I've got him!" Sonja called out as Calumon hugged against her.

Calumon cried out. "More meanies are after me! Why won't they leave me alone?"

"TK! Let's lure these freaks away!" Davis addressed his friend as he and XVeemon flew off luring two Saibamon away.

TK and Angemon did the exact same thing, luring two Saibamon from the area.

The two Saibamon, who recovered from Kaze Girl's kicks, turned to see Kaze Girl and Angewomon facing them. The remaining two creatures prepared to attack Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon. Aquillamon and Ankylomon barricaded the creatures from attacking Yolei and Cody. Sonja fired off two blasts that blew away one and knocked the other one back.

Kaze Girl and Angewomon stopped as they watched their Saibamon opponents pressed their backs to each other. They merged together and became one large dark green Saibamon, which sported an armored head.

"Kari," Angewomon murmured.

"These things are able to merge," Kaze Girl noted. "But, this is still our fight!" She hastily dashed forward and caught the giant Saibamon with an elbow shot. She floored the massive alien and cupped her hands together, forging a holy Ki ball. Angewomon subsequently produced an arrow made of holy light.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball Kai **_**The Fierce Battle**_**)**

As the SuperSaibamon stood, Kaze Girl and Angewomon simultaneously launched their attacks and annihilated the creature. The last one tried to escape, but Aquillamon and Ankylomon quickly evolved right away, shifting to their Ultimate-level forms.

"Aquillamon...!"

"Ankylomon...!"

"_**Chou Shinka!**_"

"_**Silphymon!**_"

"_**Shakkoumon!**_"

The two Ultimates stopped the last Saibamon by hitting it with their attacks.

"_**Static Force!**_"

"_**Justice Beam!**_"

The creature jumped to the air and evaded being caught by the blasts. However, before it could rebound, Sonja dropped in behind the creature and blasted a hole through its torso, deleting it completely. Sonja descended with Calumon still firmly secured in her arms.

"Yay, you did it!" Calumon cheered merrily.

"Nice work, Silphymon!" Yolei added.

Kaze Girl glanced over to Angewomon. "I never thought I'd see Saibamon again. I wonder... what other lengths will this new enemy go?" She watched everyone gather near Sonja as Calumon waved over to Kaze Girl. She waved back and wore a smile, which exuded happiness. _Tai, Agumon, you're missing out on interesting things lately._

xxxxx

Davis and Paildramon, now evolved from XVeemon, cornered the two Saibamon in an alley. On a rooftop not too far off, TK and MagnaAngemon prepared to finish their Saibamon opponents.

"Let's take them down, Paildramon!" Davis declared as he and Paildramon bumrushed to engage them.

TK and MagnaAngemon readily flew across to finish off the creatures.

The Saibamon took matters to their own claws and took to the skies. The duos abruptly stopped as the four Saibamon converged to form a giant blob of green mass. The green mass then shaped itself a body frame similar to a Saibamon, but it was many times bigger and bulkier with an armored head. The SuperSaibamon landed on the roof with its feet crushing the floor under its sheer weight. Davis and Paildramon flew up to join TK and MagnaAngemon.

"You fought these things before, TK. What is else is there to know about them?"

Holding a firm ground, TK answered Davis. "Well, I've never seen these things merge to become one. This is new to me."

MagnaAngemon added. "But, even where it stands, we can easily defeat it."

"Let's go this, MagnaAngemon!" Paildramon declared as he charged forward with the Ultimate-level angel.

The SuperSaibamon shot up into the air and guided the two Ultimates toward it. It stretched out both arms in attempt to ensnare them both, The Ultimates evaded the SuperSaibamon's reach. The creatures maneuvered its hands and hit both of their backs. Paildramon rebounded and battered the large creature with energy bullets.

"_**Desperado Blaster!**_"

MagnaAngemon followed it up by hitting the SuperSaibamon with a blinding slash. As the SuperSaibamon fell to the roof, TK and Davis stood waiting for him. They charged up energy blasts, directing them toward SuperSaibamon. The combined beam swallowed up the SuperSaibamon, reducing it into digital dust.

"Nice shot, guys!" Paildramon praised their teamwork.

TK and Davis exchanged thumbs up when the battle decisively ended.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

The Digi-Destined reconvened at the location to see the people awaking up. Calumon was mostly relieved while Sonja kept him safe in her arms.

"This is getting out of hand, guys. Somehow, we need to find out who's behind all this," TK affirmed.

The group nodded as Kaze Girl looked up to see Impmon watching from on a roof ledge.

"Kari?" Gatomon stopped to turn to her partner. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," the Bearer of Light turned away as she helped tend to the victims of the Saibamon's attack._ Why we haven't been told anything yet... we haven't even heard from X and the others lately. I really hate being left in the dark. How long will we have to protect poor Calumon?_

Hiding from plain sight, Impmon leaned against the ledge. "Eh... who knows? Maybe they ain't so bad," He started hopping away from being caught by the Digi-Destined.

Also hiding from sight, IceDevimon had observed the Saibamon skirmish unfold.

"Damn. The master is not going to like this..." IceDevimon muttered as he vanished in the darkness of an alley.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Rise of Wild Ones! Mummymon Answers the Call! **_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Things will get a little more hectic when IceDevimon takes action in an effort to capture Calumon. If that's not enough, Mummymon will make his presence known in the real world. Things could get very messy, indeed.

This chapter offered a little more insight, another nod to Tamers (namely the Vilemon), the debut of Impmon (!), and the surprise return of the Saibamon, including the debut of the SuperSaibamon. The Big Bad of this arc will unleash more Saibamon. So, this isn't the last you'll see of these little freaks. As for the Big Bad, he and his crew are leaving quite an impression on our heroes by leaving them in the dark. They will come out of the shadows during the final quarter of Season 2.5.

Yeah, so, what do you do think of Impmon making the scene? He can be a scene stealer, though he didn't see much action (except shooting a fireball at Gatomon). He will show up more often through this season.

Additionally, how about the Sonja and Calumon bonding? It's an unexpected twist I know, but it certainly shows she has a soft spot for cute little things, too. Needless to say, Calumon can count on her to protect him from nasty creeps like Saibamon.

Anyway, I know there hasn't been much for heavy action, but I'm saving it for the Big Bads.

Be sure to send a review, but before I go. Here's a question of the day from AnimatedFord. Be sure to answer this if you are/were into Pokemon and have at least played the games. See y'all in the next update. Goku

**AnimatedFord Question of the Day:**

What is your Pokemon team (especially Kanius)? It could be any Pokemon except legendaries. :P Also, your team is limited to only one starter Pokemon.

For me, mines would be: Salamence, Hydreigon, Sceptile, Staraptor, Girafarig and Krookodile.


	106. Wild Ones! Mummymon Answers the Call!

**A/N: **A mystery is about to be unraveled, including the secret of the Southern Realm's Digital World. Plus, IceDevimon takes matters to his own hands in capturing Calumon, but what happens when Mummymon gets thrown into the mix? Kaze Girl/Kari and her friends are about to find out!

Anyway, here's TOM, the host of the revived Toonami block!

TOM: Hey, Toonami and fanfic faithful. Guess what? Unless you've been living under a rock or trapped in suspended animation, Toonami is back, bitches!

(Crowd cheers)

TOM: Hope you're enjoying the line-up and I'll keep bringing you faithful the goods every Saturday night at midnight/11 PM (eastern/central) on adult swim.

Tai: Hey, TOM, mind giving the disclaimer?

TOM: I'm on it. The following is a non-profit fanfic parody. Digimon and Dragonball are owned by Bandai, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Digimon Fusion Kai is owned by Kanius. Please support the official release. Ah, good ol' DBZ. It helped put Toonami on the map and still holds relevance in today's anime climate. Legends never die, they just stay relevant.

Tai: Hey, you sound a helluva lot like Steve Blum.

TOM: I _am_ voiced by Steve Blum. Emphasis on the am.

Tai: Toonami is back for good, right?

TOM: As long as the faithful keep tuning in. The April Fools stunt was met with success. We've read all the tweets and messages. It's all in the faithfuls' hands.

Tai: Sweet. (gives a sheepish grin)

TOM: Hear that, guys? Keep watching Toonami on adult swim. Stay gold. _Bang_.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 2: Side Stories**_

_**Episode 106: Rise of Wild Ones! Mummymon Answers the Call! **_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Middle School/Computer Lab/February 25, 2005/4:00 PM**_

It has been a day removed from the Saibamon encounter. The Digi-Destined convened to meet with Izzy in the computer lab. They told him of the surprise attack by the Saibamon and their ability to merge to create larger beasts. Sonja sat on a chair with Calumon asleep on her lap.

"That's what happened, Izzy. Those Saibamon were clearly after Calumon," TK explained to the Bearer of Knowledge. "Whoever this enemy is, they've amassed Saibamon somehow."

Patamon shuddered in disgust. "I never thought I'd see those disgusting things again."

"Likewise, this new enemy has no taste using pitiful henchmen," Gatomon added with deadpan sarcasm.

"It's my first time seeing them and I hope it's the last," Yolei replied. "Those freaks were disgusting!"

Palming his chin, Izzy mulled over this latest development. "This is interesting. As for our new enemy, I've gotten word from Gennai regarding them and this Southern Digital World." When touching on this, he garnered the group's attention and cleared his throat. "Right then. I'll let Gennai help explain this to you, guys." He spun the chair around and turned on the monitor. He logged into a Digital World portal, pulling up Gennai on location from his home. "Gennai, the team is present and accounted for."

Gennai nodded on the monitor and shifted his view toward the Digi-Destined. "_Greetings, Digi-Destined._" He said with a genuine smile.

Upon seeing the young Gennai, Yolei reacted to him like a hot throb as her eyes turned to hearts. "Hiiii, Gennai!"

"Oh, Yolei..." Kari sweatdropped.

Davis sighed. "C'mon, get serious, Yolei!"

Sonja shook her head dismissively at Yolei's behavior. "Seriously, that girl needs to get a grip."

"_Anyway..._" Gennai coughed as he continued on and tried his best to delve into the more important concerns. "_Our current enemy is still an unknown to me. I have tried making contact with X, but he seems busy in Other World with Tai and Agumon. I can't when they'll return. But, I can confirm that the new enemies are positioned on Zhuqiaomon's central Digital World, but their specific location remains shrouded in mystery._"

"Great, now our enemy is too vague even Gennai can't determine their specifics," Cody said.

"Have you asked Zhuqiaomon if he knows anything?" The Bearer of Hope directly asked the former Digital Knight.

"_Even Zhuqiaomon can't seem to locate the enemies. Their presence has managed to stay out of his god-like sight, but he has sensed an ominous foreboding..._"

Kari cautiously asked him. "Like what?"

"_That this enemy might be wanting until the time is right for them to unleash a chaos. These new wave of emerging Digimon from the Southern Digital World is adversely affecting this world. So far, the Vilemon I've interrogated have confirmed they're here to collect the one named Calumon._"

"For what purpose?" asked Davis.

Gennai nodded as he sat down in a pillow. Behind him the Vilemon were seen locked in a cage with their arms locked by chains.

"_To grant the enemy the power to possibly cross over to this world. They gave no further details as even they don't know anymore beyond that._"

"Thanks for telling us this, Gennai, but no offense... but we're still left in the dark," the purple-haired girl said as she turned around to eye Calumon sitting on Sonja's lap. "I still can't believe they'd want such a small and harmless Digimon like Calumon. I never thought..."

"_Calumon harnesses a mysterious great power. You must protect him and ensure the new enemies don't capture him. If Calumon falls into their custody, they'll have his power and unleash a giant leak that could cause an imbalance between two worlds. As you know, digital gates have to remain locked to ensure no calamity occurs that could potentially alter or potentially harm your world._"

"We get that much, Gennai," nodded the Bearer of Light as she, too, looked over to Calumon. "There's no way we're going to let any bad guy get their hands on Calumon."

"They'll have to go through me first," Sonja openly vowed, establishing herself as Calumon's undisputed guardian. She held Calumon closer to her with protective arms folded around him.

The Digi-Destined reflected on the serious outlook on the current situation. To prevent a cataclysm to their worlds, they must avert these incursions and ensure the digital gates stay firmly closed. Kari walked over to the screen and acknowledged Gennai's wishes with a serious nod.

"Count on us, Gennai. We'll take care of things here on our end."

Clenching and raising his right hand, Davis openly vowed. "Exactly what Kari says! We saved the world from Virus. Taking care of these things will be easy."

"_I know you'll handle them well, team. These Digimon intruders refer to themselves as 'Tyrant Soldiers'. On top of that, they arrive here via Bio-Emerging, a process in which they open gates to infiltrate your world. They open these gates in the form of thick fogs._"

Cody quickly pointed out. "Which we've already seen."

"_Then, I'll leave everything up to you, Chosen, but be warned. Watch out for the ones working behind the two towers._" Following his last cryptic message, he logged off and left the group pondering what he just warned them.

Izzy picked up on the hint. "The Tokyo Government Building. He says we need to monitor that place. Their network is practically impossible to penetrate, but... with thanks to Gennai, I might be able to infiltrate them undetected. However, I won't be taking any chances right now."

"Good idea, Izzy," Yolei advised him as she picked up Poromon.

"Izzy, let us know what you find regardless," TK said as he turned to his friends. "Ok, crew. We have work to do. Let's start by scouring this side of town."

"Right!" The group exclaimed in unison as they, including Sonja and Calumon, followed them out of the computer lab.

Getting up from his chair, the Bearer of Knowledge picked up his belongings and prepared to walk out, too. However, unbeknownst to him, a shadowed figure with wings observed them outside. It was IceDevimon, who completely concealed his presence from their detection. He hovered away and vanished into thin air, relocating back to his secret quarters somewhere in Tokyo.

xxxxx

_**IceDevimon's Lair/4:30 PM**_

**(Cue Mega Man X4 OST - **_**Frost Walrus Stage 1 (Snow Base/Outskirts)**_** )**

Upon arrival in his frozen quarters, IceDevimon turned an abandoned warehouse into his own frozen hideout. Standing by waiting were a group of Hyogamon, blue-schemed ice versions of Ogremon, and a few Saibamon lining up waiting for orders. IceDevimon landed on his ice throne. Hanging from the ceiling were an assortment of Digimon locked in ice cubes. They were Digimon, often 'Wild Ones', that he has hunted to load their data. One Hyogamon approached IceDevimon presenting him with a status report.

Hyogamon took a bow and answered to the ice fiend. "We've managed to collect a few Digimon for you to feast on, Lord IceDevimon. And we've spotted a few of those pesky Digi-Destined."

"How many?"

"Four, including their Digimon."

Stroking his chin, IceDevimon mulled over the prospect of hunting them down. "Could you identify these Digimon?"

"A Biyomon, a Gomamon, a Palmon, and a Tentomon, sir."

"Hmmm, then they're partnered with four of those Digi-Destined. My master wants to be ensured that they're eliminated before he has the strength to unlock the digital gate preventing him from breaching this side."

"Shall we go and eliminate them for you, sir? We'll even take the Saibamon..."

"Better yet," IceDevimon officially proclaimed while standing from his seat. Lifting his hands into the air, he closed them tight and made every frozen capsule explode. Each Digimon exploded along with these capsules as fractal code leaked out, allowing IceDevimon to absorb the data. He even opened his mouth and swallowed the remaining fractal code from his frozen dinner. "Mmmm, yes, and with their data incorporated into my being... my power increases!" As he said this, his body started growing twice as large as before. He raised his arms and laughed evilly, sending chills down the already cold Hyogamon. "After we're done with the Digi-Destined, I'll just absorb their partners' data and incorporate them into me! They'll grant me the power I need to vanquish ALL my enemies! Then, Calumon will be easy pickings for us!"

"Sir, Calumon is being protected by those other group of Digi-Destined," a Hyogamon interjected, receiving a terrifying glare from IceDevimon.

The frozen fiend added with a sharp and malicious tone. "Then, with all the Digimon I've absorbed, I'll face them and take Calumon from them. So, four of them are capable of destroying Saibamon... what's the big deal if they haven't faced me." He declared with a composed demeanor, reflecting his desire to face the three Ascendants and the Artificial. However, what his minions neglected to tell him that these enemies weren't going to be trifled with easily. But, he made his decision. "Let us get the four with the Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon."

The Hyogamon roared in unison, lifting their clubs and showing their support for him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/5:45 PM**_

Sora and Biyomon arrived to meet with their friends Mimi and Palmon. They found Mimi and Palmon sitting together under a tree while admiring the park's view.

"Sora, Mimi! Over here!" Mimi waved over to the two.

Palmon chimed in. "We've been waiting for ya!"

"Sorry, guys! It's my fault because of after school tennis practice!" Sora apologized as she and Biyomon hurried over to meet with them.

As the four seated together, they got a good view of the park and the lake far out in the open. Biyomon and Palmon both inhaled the refreshing air.

"So, you said you just got back from practice?"

"Yeah, I did. How long were you two waiting for here?"

"Just a few minutes. Have you heard anything from Tai?"

Sora crossed her arms around her legs and leaned back. "Besides seeing him in the Digiworld for Valentine's day? Not since then. He and Agumon I heard are pretty busy training in that Other World."

"I do wonder how you can wait for him like this, Sora. I'm surprised you haven't gotten over him."

The redhead smiled, shaking her head. "I'm ok. They'll be back sooner or later. That's what Tai told me anyway."

Mimi reluctantly looked at Sora, who didn't bother to face her. _I hope he's right, Sora. _

"What about, Matt?"

"Besides his band gigs, he's been keeping Yamato at check."

"That's good. The last thing we need is Yamato starting to stir up trouble."

"I guess with Tai not here there's no reason for Yamato to take over. I don't know," the Bearer of Sincerity cautiously wondered while staring out into the distance. Her eyes seemed to catch something peculiar. She saw ice beginning to cover the grass. "Sora, winter shouldn't be coming early, right?"

"Well, it's a long ways from now..."

Mimi jumped up and pointed to the ice spreading across the grass. "Then, why is there ice coming our way?" She and Sora gasped when the ice came toward them.

"MIMI!/SORA!" Palmon and Biyomon screamed out while pushing their partners from the ice.

As they moved away, the ice hit the tree they leaned against. The entire tree became engulfed in a sheet of ice. The girls' faces contorted with shock and became bewildered with what they saw.

"That was close!" shrieked Mimi, trying to to recover from her latest shock.

"Thanks, guys," Sora turned to their partners.

Biyomon and Palmon watched as a group of five Hyogamon stepped out of the cold fog covering the area. The two Digimon partners put up their guard and stood readily prepared to engage them.

"Ice... Ogremon?" Mimi blinked as she watched them walk out of the fog.

"They sure look like it," stated the Bearer of Love, readily holding her Digivice to boost her partner.

"Hyogamon would be more like it, ladies," Came a calm and devilish voice, causing the four to survey the area in search of the ambiguous voice. "Take them, Hyogamon!" He declared as the Hyogamon bumrushed Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon.

"Get ready to evolve, Biyomon."

"You, too, Palmon!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST - **_**Break Up!**_**)**

With that, Biyomon and Palmon hastily headed off the Hyogamon whilst instinctively evolving right off the bat.

"Biyomon..."

"Palmon..."

"_**Shinka! Birdramon!**_"

"_**Togemon!**_"

As the Hyogamon prepared to blast them with ice blasts, Birdramon flew up into the air and launched fireballs from her wings.

"_**Meteor Wing!**_" The Champion-level Digimon bombarded the Hyogamon with her fireblasts, taking down one and forcing the others to scatter back.

Togemon bumrushed the Hyogamon and rapidly landed lightning speed jabs.

"Take this, you jerks! _**Lightspeed Jabbing!**_" Togemon hollered while hitting them with blinding fast punches. She turned and caught a Hyogamon with a vicious uppercut.

"Enough of this!" Came the voice followed a portal, in which a Saibamon emerged. The sight of the creature surprised Sora and Birdramon seeing an enemy from their past return.

Mimi gaped as her face contorted with disgust. "Ugh! What the heck is that thing?"

"A Saibamon. The Digital Invaders used one of those things," Sora informed her friend, who was absent during the first half of the entire Invader battle. "Be careful, this thing is an Ultimate-Level, but it can give Mega-Levels trouble!" She watched as the Saibamon launched itself at Togemon and clobbered her with a claw strike.

"Togemon!" Mimi cried out as she watched the tiny creature disorient her Digimon.

Before Birdramon took action, a beam seemingly fired out of nowhere and hit her. Sora watched in horror as her partner de-evolved back to Biyomon and became encased in a block of ice. Another beam hit Togemon, causing her to regress to Palmon and turning into ice. The Saibamon rushed over to grab both Sora and Mimi. The girls tried prying their hands from the creature's firm grip, but it easily dragged them toward a shadowed figure standing in the fog. The Hyogamon recovered and retrieved the two frozen Digimon.

"LET ME GO!" Mimi resisted the creature.

**(End theme)**

As the Saibamon pulled them into the fog, the girls' eyes widened in horror when seeing the image of a familiar enemy during their first adventure. However, it became clear when they saw IceDevimon standing before them. It wasn't the Devimon they knew, but he was equally as terrifying. The frozen fiend shot a penetrating, albeit frightening, glare that sent shivers down their backs.

"Greetings, Digi-Destined," IceDevimon introduced himself. "I'm IceDevimon. I'll be using you to lure out your friends."

"Sora," Mimi whispered to her friend. "He looks like..."

Sora defiantly shouted at the ice demon. "You've made a big mistake capturing us. We have friends who can easily pound you into dust!"

"Yes, they can try, but once I've absorbed all the Digimon prey I can find, my power will continue to grow!" The ice demon boasted as he laughed. "I'll make sure to load your partners' data into my being. They'll become one with me and I'll be strong enough to compete with your superhuman friends."

_We'll see. _Sora growled as she veered her view toward Biyomon and Palmon, both of them sealed in ice. _We'll get you free, guys. Somehow... I promise!_

"Where to now, sir?" A Hyogamon queried.

IceDevimon replied with a fiendish smile. "To find the Digi-Destined with the Gomamon and Tentomon."

"No..." Mimi gasped upon hearing this.

_Izzy and Joe! _Sora thought as she shifted her view from the Digimon. "...you..."

"Enough. Time to capture those other two."

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Downtown Odaiba/6:00 PM**_

Meanwhile, Joe Kido left medical school as he arrived at a bus stop. He and Gomamon sat together waiting, but then they were immediately found by Izzy and Tentomon, who caught them before their bus came. The Bearer of Knowledge rushed over to greet Joe.

"Just left med school, Joe?"

"Yeah, I did. What's up, Izzy?"

"I've been trying to contact Sora and Mimi, but I can't get a reach of them. Their Digivice signals also seemed to vanish and now they've reappeared in some random location."

Joe rubbed his chin and mused. "That's strange. I wonder..." Before he could finish, a sudden commotion came up near them as people fled from a car explosion.

Gomamon and Tentomon both spotted three Hyogamon and a Saibamon scaring away civilians.

"Look, guys!" Gomamon cried out.

Tentomon added. "Oh no! A Saibamon is with them!"

"What are those blue-skinned Ogremon, Tentomon?" Izzy asked as Tentomon flew over him.

"Hyogamon. They're Icy Digimon whose name are derived from GlacierOgremon. They're Champion-Level, but be advised. Their Snow Punch, Ice Cudgel, Throwing Ice, and Snow Barrier are amongst their most dangerous techniques!"

"Digi-Destined, we have your friends!" The Hyogamon shouted as they rushed ahead to attack them. "Now, we're here to take you!"

Izzy growled as he pulled out his Digivice. "That explains why Sora and Mimi didn't answer."

"Let's these creeps down, Gomamon!" The Bearer of Reliability declared as he had his Digivice drawn.

"Tentomon..."

"Gomamon..."

"_**Shinka! Kabuterimon!**_"

"_**Ikkakumon!**_"

Once the two Digimon evolved, they headed off the Hyogamon. The Hyogamon landed blows with their ice clubs, but the larger Digimon knocked the Hyogamon off.

"_**Electro Shocker!**_"

"_**Harpoon Torpedo!**_"

Several electrical blasts and torpedoes hit the Hyogamon, causing them to fly back. However, their momentum was abruptly cut short when the Saibamon hit them with kicks. The two giants were staggered by the Saibamon as they seemingly collapsed. With the Digimon subdued, two beams hit them. Like Biyomon and Palmon, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon regressed to their Rookie forms and became sealed in blocks of ice.

"Oh no! Gomamon!"

"Tentomon!"

Their cries were silenced by evil laughter as IceDevimon appeared in front of them.

"Devimon?" The boys were taken aback by the appearance of their old enemy.

IceDevimon evilly chortled. "You're mistaken. I am IceDevimon. So sorry, but I require you two to lure your friends out." With that, the Saibamon seized Izzy and Joe while dragging them over to IceDevimon.

"Where are Sora and Mimi, you creep?" demanded the med student, who tried prying from the Saibamon's grip. However, the impish creature easily overpowered him and knocked him to the ground. "Ugh!"

"Joe!" Izzy shouted as he defiantly turned to IceDevimon. He was met with a terrifying glare from IceDevimon.

"You'll be joining them soon," IceDevimon added with a dark chuckle. He flew up and addressed his minions. "It's time. Let's lure out their colleagues over by that satellite tower." He issued while facing the direction of a radio station several blocks from the scene of the battle. "That's where I have your friends held and soon your Digimon will be incorporated into me."

"You sick freak!" The Bearer of Knowledge shouted.

Nodding, IceDevimon offered a different view on his lust for data. "I must acquire data to become strong. Isn't that what drives a Digimon to survive?"

"No, it doesn't...!"

"Well, I suppose I can put that to the test when I challenge every Digimon in this world. Come, my followers."

"Joe..." Izzy looked down as the Saibamon carried them off. He painstakingly watched the Hyogamon carry their frozen Digimon. _Do the Digimon from this Southern Realm require data to survive? Granted, this isn't the first of such a case, but this guy... he intends to absorb our partners' data to augment his own power? Sorry to break it to you, but you're about to get burned by our Ascendant friends!_

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in Odaiba/6:15 PM**_

"WHOA!" A loud roar came out of a portal from the Digital World. Following a loud thud, Mummymon landed in the middle of sidewalk. He picked himself up only to be viewed by a mass crowd of people watching them. "Hoo boy... that landing hurt my rocker!" He dusted his coat off and watched the people surround him. "Huh? Oh...!" He laughed and raised two fingers into the air, forming a 'V' with them. "OOOOOOH YEAH! THE CHAMP IS HERE...!" _Though, I'm not really supposed to be here. Arukenimon, you sent me the wrong coordinates! I was supposed to be doing a tour signing at Gigabyte City! I have to be back in Mummymon City to prepare for an exhibition!_

**(Cue DBZ OST **_**Hercule's Orchestra**_**)**

"Look, it's Mummymon! He and the Digi-Destined saved us all from Virus!" A loud and obnoxious man yelled out.

A little boy chimed in. "He's a little creepy-looking to be a hero, mommy."

"I agree, dear."

"Aw, pipe down! I bet that's just part of his gimmick or something."

Mummymon grabbed his coat and yanked it off, revealing his bandaged form. He roared out like a typical pro wrestler and flexed his arms.

"I might be weird-looking, but I along with the Digi-Destined saved you all from Virus!" Mummymon boasted as the crowd cheered on. "Now, who rules?"

"MUMMYMON RULES!"

Much to his disbelief, Mummymon was already gaining a legion of supporters. This was his opportunity to milk out every bit of energy from his new human fans.

"And I promise whatever new evil comes, I'll be there to save you all!"

"Mummymon! Mummymon!" A middle-aged man wearing a suit hollered as he ran up to Mummymon. "We have a dilemma near the local radio station! There's been an attack by some evil monsters!"

_Oh yeah! Luck is shining down on me now!_ Mummymon thought as he cracked his knuckles and paced toward the radio station. "Have no fear! Mummymon will take care of this!"

"MUMMYMON RULES! MUMMYMON RULES!"

Mummymon almost shed a tear when hearing them chant his name. _They love me... they really do love me! Heh, yeah. It's not surprise I can win them the charisma exuding from my manly body! Time to win them over, hook, line, and sinker! _"Prepare to meet your doom, monsters! Mummymon is here to correct all wrongs!" He continued his march toward the radio station.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/Several blocks from the Haven Blue Radio Station/6:20 PM**_

When arriving outside the radio station, the Digi-Destined, their partners, and Sonja watched people storm out of the building. They recognized this as another Digimon attack and raced inside to find the hallways covered in sheets of ice. Kari, TK, Davis, and Sonja felt a sinister power emanating from within the facility. This time around Ken and Wormmon came to assist their friends.

"What kind of Digimon would do this?" wondered Yolei, who scanned the ice covering the side walls. She shivered while rubbing her arms. "It's so cold in here!"

Poromon added as he saw his own breath fuming from his mouth. "Look, it's so cold I can see my own breath!"

Upamon added. "Me, too!"

The Ascendants and Sonja instinctively felt the dark power growing across the hallway.

"There's a dark power growing," TK replied. "Just dead ahead of us. Let's get to the source and stop it!"

"Ken, Yolei, and Cody, you guys stick close behind us!" Kari turned to her three friends and their Digimon. "Let's move it!" With that, she and her Ascendant friends led the team forward as they cut through several corridors before arriving in a spacious broadcast room.

The group surveyed the frozen room until their eyes fell on something that caught their eye.

Davis quickly pointed to the lower portion of the ceiling. "Up there! I see...!"

When everyone turned to where Davis pointed, the other Digi-Destined came into plain sight view. Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy were tied down by ice chains, which binded them against the ceiling. The four teens quickly came to as they saw the New Digi-Destined.

"Guys!" Izzy called out.

"Thank goodness you all came..." Sora muttered as she seemingly started losing consciousness. "It's so cold... I'm losing the energy to keep awake..."

"Sora! We're going to get you all down!" TK shouted.

Suddenly, the group heard a devilish cackle emanate across the room. They turned toward the source of the evil laugh as IceDevimon materialized from the floor. The devilish monster's outward appearance nearly threw TK over a loop when the painful images of Devimon filled his mind. TK dreaded seeing a monster with a near identical appearance akin to Devimon.

"Devimon?" Patamon gaped in shock.

"You..." TK gritted his teeth but before he could attack Joey yelled at him.

"TK! He's not the Devimon we fought back on File Island!"

IceDevimon chuckled evilly while stretching out both wings. "I am IceDevimon. Make no mistake. I am not this Devimon you might've had conflict with before. Though, I can be just as equally malicious." His evil grin smeared over his frozen features. Then, his eyes gleamed when scanning the New Digi-Destined and their partners. His fells quickly fell on Calumon, who was still in Sonja's protective custody. "Ah, and I see you brought the prodigal Digimon. He has strayed from us too long."

Upon seeing IceDevimon, Calumon shuddered fearfully and held onto Sonja.

"We're not letting you get your hands on the little guy!" Davis roared defiantly. "Since you're all alone, I doubt you're any threat to us!"

Cody fiercely pulled out his kendo stick and brandished it.

"Yes, yes, I see you've come prepared," IceDevimon stated as he raised his arms. "But, I, too, came prepared and have my own cohorts to deal with you!" Suddenly, the Hyogamon emerged with a few Saibamon. "How do you think I was able to capture your friends so easily?"

"Heads up, guys!" Yolei exclaimed. "There's more of those freaky Saibamon again!"

Ken drew out his D-3 and turned to Wormmon. "Ready for action, my friend?"

"Yes and ready to save our friends!"

The New Digi-Destined readied their D3s as their Digimon evolved right away.

**(Cue Mega Man X5 - **_**Boss Theme**_**)**

"DemiVeemon... _**Shinka! Veemon! **_Veemon... _**Shinka! XVeemon!**_"

"Poromon... _**Shinka! Hawkmon! **_Hawkmon... _**Armor Shinka! Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!**_"

"Upamon... _**Shinka! Armadillomon! Armadillomon.**_.. _**Armor Shinka! Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!**_"

"Patamon... _**Shinka! Angemon!**_"

"Wormmon... _**Shinka! Stingmon!**_"

Gatomon decided to fight in her Champion form and stormed ahead with her Digimon colleagues. They hastily headed off the Hyogamon, allowing Kari, TK, and Davis to fight off the Saibamon.

XVeemon crossed his arms and unleashed an X-shaped beam toward three Hyogamon. "_**V Laser!**_" He blasted the Hyogamon away into nothing.

Shurimon took to the air and drew out a large ninja star. flinging it toward a Hyogamon. "_**Kusanagi!**_" He shot down the Hyogamon with the shuriken and deletes him right.

"_**Gold Rush!**_" Digmon fired simultaneous drills that hit two Hyogamon, making them explode.

"_**Angel Staff!**_" Angemon roared, swinging his staff and striking down three Hyogamon before finishing them off with his... "_**Hand of Fate!**_" He killed them with one shot with pathetic ease.

Stingmon glided over two Hyogamon as he sheathed a wrist blade. "_**Spiking Strike!**_" He caught the two hitting them with a single killing blow. He deleted them in one strike and watched their data scatter away. "Hmm?"

Gatomon roared as she lunged at a Hyogamon and cut his throat. "_**Lightning Claw!**_" As her tail ring glowed, her power became augmented as she whirled around and stabbed her claws through a Hyogamon trying to sneak up behind her.

Yolei shuddered seeing all the Hyogamon being killed. "...man..."

"It had to be done, Yolei," Ken said as he walked next to her. "You're the only one who hasn't fully gotten over that."

"I hated the thought of killing a Digimon, but sometimes we have no choice," Cody affirmed his stance. "Yolei, if I can put up with you, you should, too."

Meanwhile, TK, Davis, and Kari fired Ki beams that hit their marks and destroyed the Saibamon.

Then, something peculiar and disturbing occurred that Sonja immediately caught onto. Her sensors enabled her to scan the data that was seemingly being absorbed by IceDevimon.

"Guys! Something's happening!" Sonja called out to the Digi-Destined. Her glowing eyes scanned IceDevimon and calculated the energy levels emanating from him. "All those Digimon you destroyed... he's eating their data!"

"What?" Davis exclaimed as he turned to IceDevimon. "You mean...!"

"Hahaha! Yes, my servants were willing to sacrifice themselves for a greater purpose!" IceDevimon howled with laughter, which oozed with malicious intents. "I've always intended to absorb their data to make my power grow! We, Digimon, exist to hunt, kill, and absorb data to become strong! Who needs partners when I can crush you all where I stand?" As he laughed, the frozen fiend's body grew into gigantic proportions and gained muscular arms. His head quickly reached the ceiling and pushed out his massive wings.

Though Ken, Yolei, and Cody were visibly disturbed, the Ascendants, Sonja, and the Digimon didn't seem at all fazed. Little did IceDevimon know that the Ascendants were still many leagues stronger individually.

"Feast your eyes on me!" IceDevimon boasted excitedly. "This power is grandiose! This is ultimate power!"

Upon hearing this, Davis chuckled. "_Ultimate _power, he says?"

"Guys, we need to cut loose Sora and the others," Kari said.

"Wait, guys! Up there!" TK stopped as he pointed to the ceiling as four ice capsules descended over IceDevimon.

Gatomon gasped as she and the Digimon recognized the captives inside the cubes. "I see Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gomamon!"

"Don't tell me he intends to...!" Angemon said.

"Good guess and you're just in time to see me absorb their power as well!" IceDevimon bellowed as he reached out to grab Biyomon first.

"NOOOO! BIYOMON!" Sora cried out in anguish as the fear of losing her partner griped her and the others fearing for their Digimon being sacrificed.

Before IceDevimon could have his feast, Kari transformed into Kaze Girl and flew up landing a kick to IceDevimon's face. IceDevimon contorted as his head was nearly knocked off. When IceDevimon collapsed, Kaze Girl fired four Ki beams to cut down the four cubes. She threw each cube down where Davis, TK, XVeemon, and Angemon caught them. Disoriented for a moment, the frozen demon struggled to stand while reeling from Kaze Girl's bone-shattering kick. He rubbed his lower jaw and noticed a few chinks to his ice armor.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" angrily hissed IceDevimon as he veered his sights toward Sonja and Calumon. "I came for the little one!" He flapped his wings and released an icicle barrage toward the Artificial. "_**Avalanche Claw!**_"

The Bearer of Miracles shouted to their direction. "HEADS UP, BABE!"

When the icicles headed toward her, Sonja fired a single-handed beam that vaporized the icy spikes.

"Feh, you'll regret this!" IceDevimon screeched as he launched icicles toward the ceiling. "_**Avalanche Claw!**_" After blowing a hole in the ceiling, he flew out into the outside and attempted to lure his enemies after him.

**(End theme)**

"We'll free Sora and the others," Shurimon established as he and the Digimon proceeded to release Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi.

"And I'll break the others from those cubes," Digmon said while preparing to drill the cubes.

Sonja scowled as she handed Calumon to Yolei. "You take care of the little guy. This bastard is going down! Davis!"

"Right!" Davis cried out as he and Sonja hastily flew up to meet IceDevimon for aerial battle. They were joined by Kaze Girl and TK while pursuing the giant ice demon to the skies above the radio station.

**(Cue Mega Man X4 OST - **_**Boss Battle**_**)**

IceDevimon swerved around the satellite dish situated on the facility's rooftop. He landed and waited for the warriors to meet him. His eyes turned ice blue, allowing him to fire beams. The Ascendants and Sonja swerved around the beams. Irked, IceDevimon took to the air and launched a massive barrage of icicles. His opposition rebounded by firing energy blasts to destroy the icicles.

"CURSE YOU, BRATS!" The ice behemoth bellowed angrily as he stretched his right arm across to grab them. He watched them narrowly evade his reach and swerve into opposite directions. "Ugh!" He veered to his right where Davis and Sonja fired blasts. Over to his left side, he caught Kaze Girl and TK unleashing blasts toward him.

IceDevimon flew higher into the sky, but then he saw TK and Davis appearing above him. They flew down and hit IceDevimon with a double stomp to his face. Sending IceDevimon plunging to the rooftop, the frozen fiend staggered and shook his head. Right when he was recovering, he caught Sonja with one hand right in his face.

"NO-!" Before IceDevimon has a chance to scream, Sonja hit him point blank with a face full of energy blast, Half of his face melted away from the intense heat of the blast. As he recovered, Kaze Girl hovered above him and dropped down hitting him with a kick that disoriented him. After taking a painful kick to the face, IceDevimon quickly regressed to his normal size, leaving him completely vulnerable. TK moved behind IceDevimon and landed a clubbing blow to his back. "Urgh!" As he fell, he looked behind him as a burning phoenix, a charged blast, a green beam, and an arrow-shaped projectile hit the ground near him, sending him sailing back.

The warriors turned to see Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, and Zudomon standing by their partners.

"Take that!" Joe exclaimed.

Mimi clapped her hands. "Nice work, Lillymon!"

Sora added with a snap of her fingers. "Thanks for roughing him up!"

_No... NO! I must retrieve Calumon... no matter what! _IceDevimon seethed intensely as he shifted his heated gaze to his right. He saw Yolei, Cody, Ken, and the other Digimon arriving to finish him off. He saw Calumon in Yolei's arms. Gritting his teeth, he raised a hand and forged a large icicle in his hand. "Calumon, you're coming with me! Let's see you try and stop me!" He quickly dove at Yolei and company's direction, preparing to hit them with the giant icicle. "DIE, HUMANS!" He laughed as the icicle came close to hitting them. "Release Calumon if you value your lives!"

Sonja scoffed. "Idiot." She quickly phased and reappeared in front of the Digi-Destined. She cupped her hands and produced an energy beam that destroyed the icicle, cutting it off from the pass. "Finish him, guys!"

**(End theme)**

"RIGHT!" Kaze Girl, TK, and Davis shouted while forming a circle around them.

The trio cupped their hands forward and launched energy beams simultaneously, hitting IceDevimon from all sides. IceDevimon roared in agonizing pain as the beams blasted through his gut and back. He buckled over from the combined blast as his body exploded and dissolved into data.

"...master... I have failed you...!" Was all IceDevimon had left to say before his body and voice disappeared into nothing.

"Master?" murmured Ken, overhearing IceDevimon's last words.

"Is everyone ok?" Kaze Girl turned to face her friends and the Digimon.

Gatomon, XVeemon, and Angemon hurried over to converse with their Ascendant partners.

"Say, what about the property?" Davis almost backtracked as everyone saw the ravaged rooftop as a result of the battle that ended. "We're gonna have to be careful how much power we release."

"Yeah, good point," TK added, in which in a rare moment he actually agreed with Davis on something. He watched Kaze Girl turn back to Kari as the brunette girl picked up Gatomon. "Kari, you heard him."

Nodding, Kari replied implicitly. "Yeah, but we don't know who is master might be."

"He better not be leading us on," Yolei conveyed irritation regarding the current situation. "You gonna be ok, little guy?" She motioned down to Calumon sitting in her arms.

"Uh huh," Calumon meekly nodded as Sonja sauntered over toward Yolei. "Oh, Miss Sonja!"

"Thanks for taking care of him, Yolei."

"No problem!" The purple-haired girl replied in earnest as she handed Calumon back to the Artificial.

Sora deeply sighed and mused diligently in thought. _Kari, TK, Davis, and Sonja can fight alongside the Digimon. They're so lucky, but as for the rest of us... I just wish there was a way we could fight alongside our Digimon. I can't stand sitting idly on the sidelines._

"Sora?" Mimi interrupted her friend's train of thought. "You're spacing out. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad we took care of that monster."

Izzy addressed everyone. "We better head out and leave guys. Our work is finished here."

With that, everyone nodded and fled off from the scene. When the rooftop was cleared off, Mummymon climbed the edge of the roof and hopped at the center laughing. He threw two unconscious Hyogamon on the roof after crushing them with his patented manly punches.

**(Cue DBZ OST - **_**Wrestling Rock with Lead **_**(Mr. Satan's Theme) )**

"HAHAHA! HAVE NO FEAR!" Making his usual hero entrance, Mummymon bellowed as he raised both arms in the air and pumped his fists. "MUMMYMON IS HERE!" When he just realized he was gone on a vacant albeit ravaged roof, he sunk his head and arms. "...erm?" He gave a dumbfounded look while turning his back "...the fighting just ended? NO FAIR!" He rambled on and even gloated how he chased off the 'evil doers' that attacked Odaiba. An evil sneer formed over his face. "...you know... I oughta take credit here. What they don't know won't hurt them!" He said as he zipped off the rooftop and left the Hyogamon behind.

With Mummymon gone, only one spectator remained viewing the entire battle.

**(End theme)**

Hiding behind a billboard, Impmon had diligently observed the entire conflict. "They don't even need to absorb Digimon to grow stronger?" His face contorted, expressing sheer disappointment. "Feh, that don't mean I should stop. I'll become stronger and evolve."

xxxxx

_**Mysterious Digital Realm**__**/7:30 PM**_

**(Cue Mega Man X4 OST - **_**Dialogue **_**(Demo 1) )**

Though the leader concealed his face in the darkness, his features conveyed slight irritation. His face seemed to show disappointment. The others shared their disgust with the apparent loss of IceDevimon, one of their most elusive underlings.

One of the master's subordinates eloquently added. "IceDevimon and his cohorts have been compromised."

"Yes, but now we have a better idea of who our enemies are," the master replied with a gruff tone. "But, in our current states, we won't be able to properly avenge IceDevimon. Our powers are no match for those four warriors." He alluded to Kari, TK, Davis, and Sonja. "Their powers are extraordinary for humans."

"Sir, if I may, I believe there's that Ascendant legend we've heard countless times. Could it be they're descendants? Or, do they possess prodigious power derived from Ascendant physiology?"

Listening to the short one's sudden bemusement, the leader remained comfortably seated on his throne. "Nonetheless, we must hibernate to regain our full strength. We still have agents laying low for the time being. Let's give these fools a false sense of security before _we_ finally strike." He added with an evil chuckle. "Once their guard is down, we will hit them where they least expect us. Calumon can enjoy peace, but he knows his fate approaches... and he will be ours." As he said this, the entire dimension dimmed as the leader and his cohorts allowed themselves to fall into suspended animation.

Their next attack would come in a few short months, but no specific date was given.

Only the leader knew, in his demented mind, when the date of attack would commence.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Kamiya Residence/#1306/8:34 PM**_

"Thanks for offering to take care of Calumon, Sonja," Kari said, talking to the Artificial on the phone. "Make sure he doesn't steal some of Veemon's snacks. Ok? Good night and tell Davis I said hi." She said with a soft and childish giggle before hanging up. She deeply sighed when being relieved of the burden of watching Calumon. "I've got enough to deal with... between school and training. I have too much on my mind." She looked over to Tai's bed and viewed Gatomon asleep where the Bearer of Courage would normally be.

A subtle smile adorned the girl's face. "You're sure missing out on, Tai and Agumon. I just wish you'd give a sign of when you'll be back." _Just know we've been keeping things secure. But, I wonder... who is this evil master IceDevimon spoke of? _This thought resonated with her for while she waited for her brother to return home.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Return of the Devil Clan? A Swift Attack on Villages?**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **IceDevimon bites ice dust and Calumon is saved again. Mummymon takes credit for himself and builds himself a bigger fanbase (much to our and the Digi-Destined's chagrin). Sora is starting to feel the burn of her and the others falling behind. What does this mean for the future? How does the sound of new evolutions for the other Digimon and new weapons sound?

Where am I going with this? A new side mini-arc starting next chapter. We're entering a small timeskip that takes place a week after the events of _Across Dimensions_ (the 1st DFKai/YYGDM/Accel mega crossover) as the focus will be more on Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Cody. Another group of side villains attempt to revive a defeated demonic lord to get revenge on the Digi-Destined. Who is it? You're about to find out!

Anywho, here's another question of the day from AnimatedFord. Send a review and see you soon!

**AnimatedFord's Question for the day:**

Has anyone know or remember watching X-Play? If you guys don't, it's one of the best game reviews ever. :)


	107. Return of Devil Clan? Swift Attack!

**A/N:** We begin the three-part mini-arc featuring a side quest for our non-Ascendant Digi-Destined. With the true enemy of Season 2.5 inactive, a vile group attempts to revive an old enemy of the Digiteam.

What else happens?

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devasta-!

?: Oh will you shut the FUCK up!

(Team Rocket turned to see...Tyra Vanderbilt!)

Meowth: Hey! Who are you!

Jessie: How dare you interrupt our motto, twerp!

Tyra: The names not twerp, wench. (transforms into Sailor Varuna) In the name of Sailor Varuna, I will stop you guys!

Jessie: Stop us? You don't even have any Pokemon.

Sailor Varuna: (smirk) No, but I can kick all your asses.

Jessie: Okay! Go Arbok! (summons Arbok)

James: Go Weezing! (summons Weezing)

Jessie: Arbok use Poison Sting!

(Arbok fires lots of poison darts at Varuna, but the Senshi easily dodge then and kicks the cobra onto Weezing! Both Pokemon are knock out.)

Meowth: What! Okay I use Scratch attack! (attempt to hit Varuna, but someone knocks Meowth aside. It reveals to be Rainbow Dash!)

Sailor Varuna: Just in time! (smirk)

Rainbow Dash: Alright! Let's kick their heinies to the sky!

Jessie, James, and Meowth: Oh no!

(Sailor Varuna and Rainbow Dash combine their powers to form a rainbow tornado that sends Team Rocket flying!)

Jessie, James, Meowth: Looks like we're blasting off again!

(After an easy battle..)

Sailor Varuna: Those guys aren't so tough.

Rainbow Dash: I agree! Say wanna start off the chapter?

Sailor Varuna: Sure thing! The following is a non-profit fanfic parody. Digimon and Dragonball are owned by Bandai, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Digimon Fusion Kai is owned by Kanius. Please support the official release.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/A Digimon Village/November 26, 2005/2:23 PM**_

The howls of demonic laughter filled the air near a ravaged Digimon village. The village, once occupied by Elecmon and Betamon, were eradicated by a savage group of villains, who have reportedly been invading peace-loving inhabitants.

"AUGH!" The scream of a Betamon echoed in the distance.

One Betamon followed by an Elecmon hit the ground as they became deleted. One Betamon holding a Botamon was backed into a corner where four villains casted their monstrous shadows over them.

"...what... what do you want from us? We meant you no harm!" The Betamon pleaded before one of the figures ran up and slashed him with a claw strike.

Both the Betamon and the Botamon died as they turned into data.

The villains laughed again as the sole surviving villagers perished.

A lightning bolt clashed in the background as the bright flash unveiled the identity of the four fiends. The four savages resembled demonic monsters of varying sizes. One demon was tall stature with a frog-like face, a dark green complexion, and massive gargoyle wings. The creature wore fitting black pants with a red belt over his waistline.

Another was a taller but more rotund draconian behemoth with larger wings and sharp horns protruding the sides of his face. His skin, too, had a dark green complexion and a large tail.

The third was a fat, dark green-skinned monster wearing black pants and a red belt. His defining feature was a grotesque 'beer belly' sticking out of his gut. His face had frog-like lips.

The fourth member, acting as a mediator of the group, was shorter than the other three. His face was shaped like a Pterodactyl's and wore purple Chinese-style garb trimmed with blue and yellow. He had an evil and calculating demeanor while gazing over the ravaged village he and his cohorts invaded.

"Fools. This is what happens when you don't give the Devil Clan what they want," the Pterodactyl creature said, evilly chortling in a dark and calculating tone. He veered his direction toward his three cohorts. "There's nothing here I'm afraid, but the more villages we destroy the better the chances we'll draw them out. We'll find the ones who destroyed our lord, Daimaomon. The Chosen will meet their end. Drummon."

The fat one wearing pants answered. "Present and accounted for, Pianomon."

"Cymbalmon."

The large draconian demon replied with a deep growl. "Lead me to more victims to slaughter!"

"And Tambourinemon."

The tall frog-faced demon smiled evilly. "I'm ready to kill the Chosen."

"Good. Then, let us the Devil Clan, send the Chosen a message before we retrieve Lord Daimaomon's soul and restore him to his glory!" He and the other Devil Clan members laughed together, declaring the forthcoming demise of the Digi-Destined.

However, what's worse was their goal: the revival of Daimaomon into the physical realm.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 2: Side Stories**_

_**Episode 107: **__**Return of the Devil Clan? A Swift Attack on Villages?**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Odaiba Park/November 28, 2005/5:00 PM**_

It hasn't been long since the Chosen and their Ascendant allies averted Paradixalmon and company plans. With aid from the heroes of three other dimensions, the dimension traveling menace and his allies would've destroyed all Ascendants and unleashed a cataclysm across dimensions. It took the union between the DF-616, YYGDM-01. XLR-08, and DXW-06 to stop Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Digital Warlord altogether.

Now, peace has returned to the DF-616 dimension. The heroes have returned to their normal lives, but Hypnos activities have kept a few on alert. Izzy Izumi, mostly, has monitored the top secret activity from Yamaki and his team. However, even Izzy has been unable to breach the security walls barricading Hypnos' systems.

With Wild One activities increasing, the Digi-Destined and Hypnos have had a few run-ins. Hypnos has issued warnings to the Chosen not to intrude into situations beyond their capabilities. However, the Chosen have proven time after time again why they've been most resourceful and stopped the Wild Ones. With help from Kaze Girl/Kari and the other Ascendants, the Wild Ones have easily been pacified.

Months have passed since Hypnos established themselves as a secret government surveillance unit. But, the Wild Ones as problematic as they've become, are just a minor wave of what's to come.

Sora and Biyomon arrived at the park to take some photographs of the lake. Having gone through a major battle with Paradixalmon's army, they were relieved their city hadn't been completely destroyed. Sora took a moment to reassure herself that Tai would return soon after leaving to see X.

"Sora!" Came Izzy's voice, which drew her and Biyomon's attention from the lake.

"Izzy, Tentomon!" Biyomon called out to them.

Sora sighed with relief while holding a hand to her chest. "Izzy, you scared me!"

"Oh, sorry, Sora. Listen, I think I've been able to breach that secret organization's activities via that bug surveillance camera Gennai gave me," the boy said as he opened his laptop to show her and Biyomon camera footage of labcoats surveying tubes containing Digimon inside of them. "Looks like our good friends at Hypnos have been capturing Wild Ones before we've had a chance to catch them."

Sora's face conveyed disgust seeing a Digimon being prodded with an electric stunner and another being deleted inside a machine. Biyomon covered her eyes, refusing to witness Digimon being put through torturous methods.

"This is terrible," muttered Sora.

Tentomon added. "That's not all, but it appears they're simulating with something that could erase Digimon."

"_Erase_ Digimon, you say?" The pink-feathered bird frowned. "We can't let this stand, Sora!"

"But, what can we do? It's not as simple going after humans. Our Ascendant friends can't just waltz right into a government facility... that'd automatically make us an enemy to the public!"

"Not necessarily if we expose Hypnos for their actions," Izzy pointed out. "I'll continue to monitor this and fill you guys in."

"About what?" Came another group of voices, catching Sora, Izzy, and their Digimon by surprise.

They turned around to see Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, Cody, and Armadillomon standing behind them.

"Oh, hey, guys! We were just talking... about stuff... right?" Tentomon tried his hardest to play dumb but his efforts proved to be futile.

Joe interjected. "Those government guys again? So, they're out deleting Digimon?"

"And against their will?" Yolei conveyed sheer disgust with the revelation. "These Wild Ones might be a pain in the rear and some were real creeps, but these government jerks should leave these Digimon to us!"

"These Wild Ones are really our responsibility to begin with," added Cody, who fumed at the notion of Digimon being tortured alive and being erased inside tubes.

"They better not lay a hand on Palmon!" Mimi exclaimed.

Palmon nodded. "Yeah, you said it, Mimi!"

Ken was constantly reminded of his heinous actions during his reign as Digimon Emperor. However, nowhere did he stoop to the level of actually deleting a Digimon, even for experimentation. Before he could say anything, Izzy's laptop chimed in with a message from Gennai. The Bearer of Knowledge bolted over to check his e-mail box and opened it. He read a message forwarded to him by Gennai.

"Guys, looks like there's an urgent situation in Digiworld," Izzy addressed everyone present while flipping around his laptop to let them scan the message. He noted the dismayed looks and nodded. "Since Kari, TK, Davis, and Sonja are handling another distress, looks like we'll have to take this."

Mimi gulped. "Right now?"

"Better than sitting this one out," Cody replied as he and Armadillomon walked over to Izzy.

"We better stop these creeps before they destroy another village!" Yolei declared as she drew out her D-3, pointing it toward Izzy's laptop screen. "What are we all waiting for? The Digiworld needs us!"

Ken picked up Wormmon and pulled out his D-3. "We better stop these villains before all else."

"We might not be Ascendants, but we can get the job done!" Sora said as she and the other assembled together. "Izzy, will you and Tentomon join us?"

"I'll join y'all once everyone goes through," answered the Bearer of Knowledge as he scanned the vicinity where the Devil Clan were last seen. "They were last seen recently in the Monochromon Cascades. Gennai sent me the coordinates. Ready?"

"You bet!" Yolei shouted.

"Digiport open!" Ken yelled as his, Yolei, and Cody's D-3 activated, opening the Digiport.

As the gate opened, the group, minus Izzy and Tentomon, were pulled right into the Digital World. Izzy stayed behind to close the e-mail before he, Tentomon, and the laptop were sucked through as well.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Continent of Server/Monochromon Cascades/5:20 PM**_

Upon arrival at their destination, the Chosen were devastated when seeing a ravaged village with seemingly no survivors left behind. The girls were beyond shocked to see the remains of a once peaceful village. The boys were infuriated and rightfully so. They scoured around the village and saw charred remains of wood along with toys scattered where baby Digimon used to play.

"This is terrible," muttered a horrified Mimi, who was completely appalled by devastation.

Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Cody said nothing as they stayed close to their Digimon while closely monitoring the area.

Closing a hand over his head, Ken kept sand from hitting his face.

Wormmon looked up to his partner. "This is horrible, Ken."

_Why am I constantly reminded of my time as the Emperor? _thought the ex-Emperor as he picked up an wooden doll.

"Unfortunately, I regret to report there are no survivors left here," Izzy said with a saddened expression. "We came too late."

"Wait, didn't Gennai leave a message confirming the invaders' current location?" Sora asked.

"He did, but he warned us that pursuing them might not be the best decision. These monsters that attacked these villages are supposedly a part of the Devil Clan."

The original Digi-Destined were quickly reminded of the notorious group of villains led by the demonic lord Daimaomon. He was the same enemy that captured TK and Kari, leading to Tai, WarGreymon, and Leomon confronting the Devil Clan leader.

"You mean there's members left of that group?" Joe couldn't believe what he heard.

Gomamon added with fear in his tone. "Yeah... never would've suspected there'd be leftovers."

"You told us before about these guys," Cody replied. "Their ring leader took TK and Kari captive before you all saved them."

"But, if these guys served that Daimaomon guy, then don't you think we might be way over our heads here?" Yolei was hesitant to ask anything more related to the Devil Clan.

"But if we allow the Devil Clan to continue ravaging villages, we'll be just as guilty of not stopping them immediately," Ken interjected, reminding his purple-haired friend of the likely consequences that will follow.

"Ken's right, guys," Izzy said. "Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Davis, and Sonja aren't available at this time. This is our chance to make a difference. It's now or never."

Members of the group mulled over their decisions. It didn't take them long to reconsider withdrawing and decided to advance against the Devil Clan's next move. They headed off using Gennai's map, which helped them follow the demon gang's current location outside the Monochromon Cascades.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Monochromon Cascades/5:40 PM**_

When the Digi-Destined and their partners reached the outskirts, they saw a trail of devastation leading toward an abandoned mining area. The group cautiously approached the vacant vicinity while staying vigilant of the Devil Clan, who were said to be near the vicinity.

They stopped to find something moving near a mine cart. The group hastily rushed over to find a Starmon wearing a miner's cap. They even noted evidence of Starmon wearing battle damage.

"A survivor?" Cody exclaimed as he stopped Starmon from hitting the ground. "Don't worry! I have you!"

"...thank you... ah, the Digi-Destined... thank goodness, but all my co-workers were killed..." Starmon coughed as he lied in Cody's arms.

Armadillomon inquired. "Did those Devil Clan varmints do all this?"

"Devil Clan...? All I remember they... looked like demons... and had sickly green skin... they were claiming to kill us in order to draw you out..."

"Well, we're here and for sure we're going to stop them," Sora reassured Starmon.

Joe asked the injured Digimon. "Do you know where they went?"

"...they said..."

"There won't be any need to tell them, my friend. Allow us to oblige," Came the deep and sinister voice, which the Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners picked up on. They caught the source of the vile voice and saw Pianomon standing atop of the miner's cave. He wasn't alone as Tambourinemon, Cymbalmon, and Drummon stood next to him.

"It's them...!" Starmon cried out but before he could finish a green beam hit the Digimon and caused him to explode in Cody's arms.

Cody's eyes widened in horror witnessing the Digimon dissolving into digital dust. The other Digi-Destined and their partners were taken aback with overwhelming distress. All eyes turned, conveying anger and sadness over Starmon's unfortunate loss, as they watched the Devil Clan descend near them. Pianomon was the one who fired the beam and one shotted Starmon into nothing,.

"Too bad our friend couldn't stay with us much longer," Pianomon grinned fiendishly, chortling evilly while expressing no remorse over Starmon's demise. "Alas, no big loss, but I'm glad we were finally able to draw you out, Chosen ones. We came to eradicate the ones who destroyed Lord Daimaomon. Which one of you is it?"

_TK and Angemon used their hope to destroy Daimaomon! _Sora thought, reminding herself of the demon king's demise. "Are we able to handle these guys?"

"It's worth a shot," Yolei whispered. "They don't look tough to me."

"Um... I'd rethink that, Yolei," Hawkmon muttered nervously. "They don't look like pushovers."

"I'm waiting for an answer, children," Pianomon demanded, turning to each Chosen and eyeing them painstakingly. "Which of you slayed Lord Daimaomon."

"You want an answer?" Sora barked as she stepped forward with Biyomon. "Well, you aren't getting one!"

"Sora? What are you doing?" Mimi gaped, witnessing her friend taking an immediate stand against the Devil Clan.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Palmon said.

The Devil Clan watched the Digi-Destined readying their Digivices/D-3s. None of the four seemed impressed.

Pianomon gave an exasperated sigh and stepped back. "So be it." With a snap of his fingers, the other three demonic Digimon jumped forward. "Tambourinemon, Drummon, and Cymbalmon, teach these brats a lesson and beat their Digimon within an inch of their lives. We will get the identity of the one who destroyed our lord."

Tambourinemon cackled evilly as he stretched his wings out. Cymbalmon howled and pounded his chest. Drummon stomped both feet down like a sumo wrestler and readied himself for battle.

"Let's show them we're not a team to mess with!" Sora declared as her Digivice along with the others lit up.

"Let's also mot take any chances and evolve our Digimon to their highest forms!" Ken exclaimed.

"EVOLVE!" The Chosen shouted in unison.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST **_**Braveheart**_**)**

"Biyomon... _**Shinka! Birdramon!**_/ Birdramon... _**Chou Shinka! Garudamon!**_"

"Tentomon... _**Shinka! Kabuterimon!**_/ Kabuterimon... _**Chou Shinka! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

"Gomamon... _**Shinka! Ikkakumon!**_/ Ikkakumon... _**Chou Shinka! Zudomon!**_"

"Palmon... _**Shinka! Togemon!**_/ Togemon... _**Chou Shinka! Lillymon!**_"

"Hawkmon... _**Shinka! Aquillamon!**_/ Aquillamon... _**Chou Shinka! Silphymon!**_"

"Armadillomon... _**Shinka! Ankylomon!**_/ Ankylomon... _**Chou Shinka! Shakkoumon!**_"

"Wormmon... _**Shinka! Stingmon!**_/ Stingmon... _**Chou Shinka! JewelBeemon!**_"

The seven Ultimates stepped forward ready to clash with the three Devil Clan members. Pianomon, like the Digi-Destined, stood on the sidelines as a spectator and preparing to delight himself with the oncoming battle.

"Yes, this should prove to be entertaining," Pianomon muttered as he evilly chuckled. He veered his view over to the Digi-Destined and observed them. _Hmm, none of them seem like they're formidable enough to have destroyed Lord Daimaomon. But, with me being a witness, I should be able to assess their powers and draw my own conclusion. _

"Whenever you're ready to die!" Tambourinemon bellowed as he hastily glided forward, meeting Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon first.

Cymbalmon flew ahead to engage Zudomon and Lillymon.

"Wahaha!" laughed Drummon as he raced up to meet Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and JewelBeemon.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Samurai Flowers 2 OST - **_**City of Flowers ~Sengoku 2 Mix~**_**)**

Once the battles commenced, the Digi-Destined gripped their Digivices/D-3s while observing their partners during the heated combat exchange. Pianomon folded both arms behind his back and monitored his cohorts' progress.

"Let's get them back for all those villages they've destroyed!" Joe hollered, encouraging Zudomon to attack with his all.

Zudomon bellowed and launched his hammer toward Cymbalmon. The green demonic villain caught the hammer with one hand and knocked it back to Zudomon. As the hammer hurtled with force, it impacted Zudomon and knocked him back.

"Zudomon!" The Bearer of Reliability gaped in shock upon seeing his partner hitting the ground.

Mimi turned and watched her partner gliding into the air. Lillymon cupped her hands together, producing a cannon from a flower.

"Eh?" Cymbalmon blinked as he curiously looked at Lillymon's cannon.

"Eat this!" Lillymon shouted. "_**Flower Cannon!**_" She shot a green beam that targeted Cymbalmon, who inhaled and exhaled releasing a big breath that knocked the beam toward Lillymon.

"Whoa!" Lillymon cried out as she swerved around the deflected beam.

_**Shoom.**_

Unbeknownst to Lillymon, Cymbalmon phased behind her and raised his right hand.

"Lillymon! Behind you!" The strawberry brown -haired girl called a warning to her Digimon.

As Lillymon whirled around, the demon caught her with a claw strike and dropped her with ease. Lillymon fell and hit the ground as she rolled over to Mimi's side. As Mimi raced over to her fallen partner, Zudomon recovered to his feet and readily swung his hammer.

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_" howled Zudomon while launching an arrow-shaped beam from his majestic hammer. Once directing his attack at Cymbalmon, the demon opened his right hand and expelled a white blast full of energy.

"_**Soul Crusher!**_" Cymbalmon roared as the blast nullified Zudomon's attack and hit the Ultimate head-on.

_**Bam!**_

"No! Zudomon!" The blue-haired teen shouted as he hurried over to his now de-digivolving partner. He jumped over to scoop up Gomamon from the ground.

Mimi sank to her knees and cradling an unconscious Palmon in her arms.

"Huh ha! Pathetic!" Cymbalmon laughed as he descended. He slowly advanced on Joe, Mimi, and their partners while cracking his knuckles. "You two couldn't have destroyed Lord Daimaomon. Now, sit still and embrace your deaths."

Meanwhile, Drummon bumrushed Shakkoumon and landed an uppercut to the armored Digimon. Shakkoumon was dropped with ease. Drummon turned as Silphymon forged an energy ball.

"C'mon, Silphymon," Yolei muttered intently.

JewelBeemon flew down from the air and attempted to strike Drummon above his head.

"You've got him, JewelBeemon," Ken said, clenching his fists tightly.

"_**Static Force!**_" cried out Silphymon, who unleashed his energy ball, which narrowly missed Drummon.

Drummon vanished and phased out of Silphymon's reach. The demonic warrior reappeared behind Silphymon and landed a claw strike into the Ultimate's back. Silphymon howled in agonizing pain as Drummon's dark energy paralyzed him.

"Silphymon!" screamed the purple-haired preteen as she tried to run in to save her Digimon. She was abruptly cut off by Ken, who stopped her from getting caught in the crossfire.

JewelBeemon tried shooting blasts at Drummon, who easily evaded the Ultimate insect warrior's attacks. Drummon chortled and jumped up, catching JewelBeemon with multiple claw strikes that seemingly stunned the insect.

"_**Demonic Rapid Strikes!**_"

In a split second, JewelBeemon fell to the ground and regressed into Wormmon.

"No! Wormmon!" Ken shouted.

Before Ken could intervene, Shakkoumon flew up and caught Wormmon. Drummon cackled at his apparently weak adversaries and opened his mouth.

"No... look out!" Silphymon hollered as he was unable to budge an inch with the paralysis effects overtaking him.

Drummon expelled a massive black ball that hit Shakkoumon. "_**Negative Ball!**_"

Once the blast hit its mark, Shakkoumon became overwhelmed by its power and regressed into Armadillomon. Once the paralysis took full effect, Silphymon turned back into Hawkmon and was left laying near unconscious.

Drummon stood over the three fallen Rookies while pounding his chest.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried out, watching in despair upon seeing his partner's downfall.

"So, this is the strength of the Devil Clan?" The Bearer of Kindness murmured as his eyes widened in despair.

Tambourinemon flew around Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon. The winged demon bedazzled them with his superior flight, gliding around them at lightning speed.

"C'mon, Garudamon! Don't let up!" Sora shouted as she intently watched her partner sizing up Tambourinemon.

"MegaKabuterimon, above you!" Izzy warned his partner, who caught Tambourinemon phasing above MegaKabuterimon.

As MegaKabuterimon turned, the Ultimate instinctively produced an electrical ball from his horn.

"_**Horn Buster!**_"

"Let's combine our attacks together!" Garudamon roared while shooting a burst of flames, which formed a phoenix. "_**Wing Blaze!**_"

As the electrical ball and phoenix merged together, Tambourinemon braced himself and pointed at the attack. He fired a single beam and quickly nullified their merged attack.

"_**Devil's Beam.**_" Tambourinemon chuckled evilly as he lowered his finger. "My turn." With that, the demonic warrior hastily flew forward and phased out.

Before they could initially react, the two Ultimates felt numerous blows impacting their bodies. Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon collapsed from mid-air as they regressed and hit the ground. Both turned back into Rookies, prompting Sora and Izzy to collect them.

**(End theme)**

Tambourinemon reappeared and landed next to his three Devil Clan colleagues.

"No way... they beat our Digimon with ease!" Izzy exclaimed, scooping up Tentomon off the ground.

Gritting her teeth, Sora shuddered fearfully while holding Biyomon.

"Huh. Judging from your Digimon's pitiful performance, none of you could've destroyed our lord," Pianomon calmly stated as he jumped off and landed in front of the three Devil Clan warriors. He evilly chuckled and folded his arms. "I'm surprised you lasted as long as you whelps have."

The Digi-Destined stood up picking up their Digimon. They glared defiantly at the Devil Clan group.

"I suppose we'll challenge your other team members. One of them must be the one..." The Pterodactyl-headed demon proclaimed until he was quickly cut off by an incoming blast from above. He and the Devil Clan quickly took to the air, evading the blast in time.

"Look!" Yolei cried out, pointing everyone to the skies.

Both groups watched Kaze Girl, Angewomon, TK, Angemon, Davis, Paildramon, and Sonja drop from the air.

"Are you guys ok?" TK called to their friends.

"Kari, TK, Davis, Sonja!" Mimi cried out as she waved to them.

Cody added. "Thank goodness...! You guys...!"

"These guys are those monsters who wiped out those villages?" Davis snorted angrily as he and XVeemon prepared to engage them. "They don't look like much."

"TK, Kari! These guys claim they're from the Devil Clan!" called out Sora. "The same group affiliated with Daimaomon!"

"What?" Kaze Girl gasped as she and TK recalled their last encounter with Daimaomon. She veered her direction toward the Devil Clan. "Well, we're here to clean up their act."

Pianomon narrowed his eyes, facing the new arrivals. "Well, what great timing y'all have, but I'm afraid we must make our leave. Chosen, just know that Lord Daimaomon will be revived. The Devil Clan shall prosper!" He laughed as he and the demons teleported from the vicinity, leaving the bewildered Chosen behind to mull over his message.

"Those monsters intend to revive Daimaomon?" Angemon shuddered at the thought.

Kaze Girl nodded dismissively. "Nothing we can't handle, but more importantly..." She turned toward the other Digi-Destined and noted they barely survived the battle with the Devil Clan. "We're glad Gennai was able to contact us sooner."

"Our Digimon didn't even last," Joe said, sighing sadly as he held Gomamon in his arms.

"You won't have to fight them again. We'll deal with them," TK reassured them.

"Actually, I think it's best you let them handle the Devil Clan, TK," Came a voice belonging to the Digital Knight.

Everyone glanced up to see Gennai standing atop a rock formation. The Digital Knight slid down the rocky slope and approached the Chosen.

"What do you mean, Gennai?" Angewomon inquired.

Kaze Girl interjected. "Daimaomon is an old enemy of mine and TK's. Let us deal..."

"You guys individually have the power to destroy the Devil Clan without breaking a sweat," the Digital Knight reminded the Bearers of Hope and Light. "Same with you, Davis." He alternated his view and faced Davis. "Sending Ascendants on these demons would be cruel... as much as I'd like to see you wipe the floor with them. But, this is a battle Sora and the others must fight alone."

"How do you intend we do that?" Yolei chastised the man. "Our Digimon got their butts handed to them! Now, you want us to fight them again."

"No offense, Gennai, but we're never going to catch up to Kari, TK, and Davis," Cody said.

Nodding, Gennai responded to their pessimistic replies. "That's why I came here to see you, guys. Though, it's true you'll never catch up to our Ascendant friends, but there is a way for you and your Digimon to enhance your abilities. You guys won't be wielding powers, but rather _weapons_."

Izzy interjected. "Spill it, Gennai."

"Guys, I've located the temple containing instruments that will bring down the Devil Clan and prevent Daimaomon's possible revival. I've found the legendary Crest Weapons."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Retrieval of the Crest Weapons! Devil Clan's Charge!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Next time, the non-Ascendant group will be briefed on the Crest Weapons and they head forth to take their new weapons. That's the good news. The bad news... the temple will be the same site where the Devil Clan intends to revive Daimaomon. That's all from me. Here's AF. Later!

**AnimatedFord's commentary:** When K mentions about the remaining Daimaomon clan, I can tell who are the remaining members. Which are Tambourinemon, Cymbalmon, Drummon, and even a Pianomon. They are parody OCs of King Piccolo's minions in Dragonball. Tambourinemon is owned by Max Acorn (at one point, I thought Kanius owns him). Cymbalmon and Drummon are created by Kanius. While Pianomon is imagined by me. This is not campy Dragonball anymore people.


	108. Retrieve Crest Weapons! Clan's Charge!

**A/N:** Our non-Ascendant Digi-Destined will learn of the Crest Weapons. But, what are these Crest Weapons? And when will the Devil Clan initiate their next attack on our friends?

We're about to find out, but first... another character corner by AnimatedFord.

(Inside a Chinese house was dark. Light flickers the hallways. Something slithers behind a shadowy figure that looks like a bird. The slither creature reveals to be the monstrous Basiliskmon! As the snake is about to strike his prey, the bird figure quickly evades it.)

Basiliskmon: (surprise) How did you know I was here!

(The bird figure is revealed to be a white peafowl named ShenPeacockmon!)

ShenPeacockmon: My senses heard your movements. You can't fool me.

Basiliskmon: No matter. I will kill and eat you anyway!

(Basiliskmon slithers and strikes at his opponent, attempting to bite the peacock Digimon with his fangs. But ShenPeacockmon dodge then all and flew up. Basiliskmon tries to turn him to stone, but the bird evade the petrifying radius.)

ShenPeacockmon: Underestimating me is common for the arrogant.

(Then ShenPeacockmon uses his metal talons to scratch Basiliskmon's eyes, blinding him like Fawkes the Phoenix did to the Basilisk in Chamber of Secrets)

Basiliskmon: (screech) AAAHHH! You will pay for that!

(The snake constricts ShenPeacockmon, attempting to squeeze him to death.)

ShenPeacockmon: (struggling, but remains confident) Oh please.

(The peafowl frees himself much to Basiliskmon's dismay)

ShenPeacockmon: White Rainbow Flapping! (Just then he flaps his wings in firing a white rainbow shower at Basiliskmon, damaging him until he's KO. The snake is knock down, as ShenPeacockmon stands atop of the serpent's head as the victor.)

ShenPeacockmon: (sly) Are you ready for the next chapter, author?

I am. On with the chapter.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Act 2: Side Stories**_

_**Episode 108: Retrieval of the Crest Weapons! Devil Clan's Charge!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gennai's Home/November 27, 2005/4:45 PM**_

The next day, Gennai summoned the secondary Digi-Destined to his home. With a full day's rest, the Digimon partners recovered enough to replenish their energy. Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon sat in an amassed group waiting to hear from Gennai about the legendary 'Crest Weapons'.

Gennai nodded as everyone he expected came.

"I'm glad you're all here," the Digital Knight addressed the group.

"We came just like you asked of us," Izzy said.

Sora asserted. "Now, it's time you fill us in."

"Like, what the heck are these Crest Weapons you've been hyping us about?" Yolei inquired curiously. "Why haven't we been told about them before?"

"Exactly what I want to know as well, Sir Gennai," Hawkmon said, folding his feathered arms.

"Since they're called Crest Weapons, I'm going to assume they're linked to our individual Crests," the blue-haired Bearer of Reliability pointed out as he elicited a nod from Gennai.

"First of all, we've only just uncovered these lost treasures recently," Gennai calmly informed them. "Their location is within a lost temple long abandoned by a civilized race thousands of digicycles ago. They were created as instruments of war and their powers were based on your Crests. There are thirteen of these weapons, but only seven can be utilized."

"Why just the seven?" asked Mimi.

Gennai calmly interjected. "Because these seven will be yours to wield once you find them. Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, and Davis won't require them as their Ascendant powers are more than efficient to handle threats." He stood and pressed a switch, which turned on a visual displaying a detailed map of the aforementioned temple and the exact coordinates. "However, to use these weapons, there are prerequisites. For one, an individual must possess one of the Crests."

"Which we don't have physically, but they're within us," Izzy said, turning to Joe, Mimi, and Sora.

Ken chimed in as he pulled out a tiny lavender-schemed item. "I still have my Crest of Kindness."

"But that leaves me and Yolei without Crests," Cody said.

Gennai replied. "Don't worry, Cody. There is another prerequisite. If you don't have a Crest, one must have one of the Digimentals. Cody, you and Yolei are already good to go."

"Whew! Ain't that a relief, Cody?" Armadillomon said in an uppity manner.

There was a moment of relief that washed over the group. Their worries seemingly vanished when Gennai gave them the low down.

"Hmm, based on the coordinates on the temple's location," the Bearer of Sincerity painstakingly studied the map and pointed to the glowing green beacon. "This is not too far off from the Gekomon Palace..."

Upon hearing this, Mimi gasped and covered her mouth before she let anything slip through,. Memories of her short stint as the Gekomon's queen came back to her. This was during the long interval when the Digi-Destined split. She was found by the Gekomon and Otamamon to help awaken their lord, ShogunGekomon, from his long slumber. As she later realized, she used them to her advantage and gave them countless excuses to delay ShogunGekomon's awakening by making them her servants and acting as their queen.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Yolei turned the Bearer of Sincerity.

Biting down on her thumb, Mimi quickly withdrew her finger and shook her head.

"Um, nothing, Yolei! Why do you ask?"

Joe, however, remembered exactly what happened and narrowed his eyes toward her direction.

"Yep, how could I forget, too," Gomamon sighed.

"What's the big deal, guys?" Yolei blinked, looking back and forth between them until Hawkmon dismissed her from digging too deep. "Oh, fine."

"These Crest Weapons serve two purposes. They will give you a better fighting chance whilst defending yourselves during a battle. On top of that, they may be instrumental in unlocking your Digimon's full potentials."

"Wait... come again?" Sora was taken aback for a moment.

"She said these weapons will unlock our full potential! Guys!" Biyomon quickly faced the other Digimon. "Don't you realize what this means for us?"

Palmon smiled as she rubbed her fingers together. "Heheh, yep! I think I know where this is leading!"

"Your Digimon should be able to reach their Mega-level forms. I know these are powers long overdue for your Digimon, Digi-Destined."

Tentomon chimed in excitedly. "Well, I don't know about you, guys, but I don't want to wait any longer!" He flew around over Izzy's head like crazy.

"We should get going then, everyone," Ken said.

"Wait, there's other details you must know," Gennai stopped them from leaving as he switched the visual to the Crest Weapons. "These are the legendary Crest Weapons you'll be looking for." He pointed to a red bow armed with arrows, a purple shield, a gray spear, and a green Chinese fan. "Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi, these will be your weapons. Sora, the Arrows of Love are yours. Izzy, you will take the Shield of Knowledge. Joe, you'll be wielding the Spear of Reliability. Mimi, you will take the Fan of Sincerity."

"Arrows, huh?" Sora said with a smile etched on her face.

Izzy rubbed his lower chin. "A shield? Guess that suits me."

Joe was flabbergasted at the sight of the spear. "I never pegged myself as wielding a spear."

Mimi gazed in awe at the fan. "How pretty!"

"Ken, Yolei, and Cody," the former Digital Knight veered his view over to the three New Digi-Destined. He switched the visual to their Crest Weapons. A lavender boomerang, a pink and green shuriken, and a yellow sword with a white handle was displayed. "Ken, you will utilize the Boomerang of Kindness. Yolei, you will use the Shuriken of Caring. Cody, as a growing practitioner of the sword, the Blade of Humility will be yours."

Yolei and Cody both smiled as their traits were named with their weapons.

"Caring, huh?" The purple-haired girl said as she eyed the shuriken.

"And humility for me? That trait does describe me best," Cody said.

Armadillomon concurred, giving his partner a smile. "I can't argue with that."

"However, be warned, you all won't be the only ones heading for the temple."

"I don't like where this is leading," muttered Hawkmon.

"The Devil Clan you've engaged have their sights set on the temple," Gennai continued on as he went into depth about the Devil Clan. He switched the image of the Crest Weapons to Pianomon and his cohorts. "Recently, there has been activity coming from this evil and elusive group of demonic beings. They've awakened from their underground hibernation chambers and hoped to reconvene with Daimaomon. Once they learned he perished..."

"TK and Angemon stopped Daimaomon," Joe added.

"That's right, but this clan don't realize that. They only know that one of you destroyed him. The reason they intend to use the temple is to relocate Daimaomon's soul and revive him through a dark ritual."

"You mean... Daimaomon could be revived?" Sora exclaimed.

The older Digi-Destined fell into silent despair, realizing Daimaomon could potentially be revived more powerful than ever. However, that still didn't change the fact that he can still very easily lose to an Ascendant.

"And you want us to stop them?" Joe asked.

Gennai nodded. "This will be your battle. I have faith you can defeat the Devil Clan. Their leader, Pianomon, is the head member of this specific clan. The members include two brutes named Cymbalmon and Drummon, and a mercenary named Tambourinemon." He turned off the visual and gave Izzy a small disc with the map of the temple's location. "One last thing, this temple is called the Lunar Temple. Once you arrive, be careful and stay vigilant. You must arrive there before the Devil Clan do and destroy those Crest Weapons."

Taking the disc, Izzy nodded and faced his group. "Well, guys. We don't want to miss out on this opportunity!"

Sora clenched her right fist and wore a determined look. "We're going to show up those Devil Clan jerks."

"Good luck, Digi-Destined. Take what belongs to yours and return in one piece."

"Right!" The Chosen yelled in unison as they took their leave to use Gennai's Digiport TV screen outside his home.

xxxxx

_**Hidden Underground Hideout/4:55 PM**_

Concealing themselves in the underground, the Devil Clan kept a low profile when learning of the Ascendants' existence. Pianomon drew his own conclusion based on observing Kari, TK, Davis, and the others who rescued Sora and company that one of them vanquished Daimaomon.

However, even Pianomon had little proof to base this on besides observation and sensing the Ascendants' powers.

"So, we were deterred by those children with those great powers," Pianomon addressed his followers. he watched Tambourinemon on the left side of the room. He veered the other way to see Cymbalmon and Drummon holding large purple jars trimmed with gold edges. "Those jars will be essential during the ritual when we summon Lord Daimaomon's soul back to the physical realm." A wicked grin adorned the demonic villain's features. "Don't be surprised if we run into those Digi-Destined we engaged. They will no doubt be looking for the legendary Crest Weapons. We must ensure we destroy those weapons and revive Daimaomon when it's all said and done, my cohorts."

Tambourine evilly chuckled but not before pulling out a map. "I have the incantation written here." He approached Pianomon while handing him the sheet of paper.

Scanning over the paper, Pianomon nodded and turned toward the mouth of the cave. "Let us depart and accomplish when we're prepared to do. Lord Daimaomon's revival is at hand!" He said as his evil laughter filled the cavern and reached the outside of the cavern's mouth, which caused numerous bird Digimon to fly away in fear.

The Devil Clan hastily headed off toward their next destination: Lunar Temple.

xxxxx

_**Northwest Edge of Continent of Server/Lunar Temple/5:20 PM**_

Upon arrival, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon stood outside a white temple forged out of marble. They faced the entrance, which extended forward with a bridge platform for the group to walk on. Izzy took out the disc Gennai gave him and activated it, which produced a holographic map of the temple vicinity. Izzy scanned the temple's interior whilst pointing to the glowing beacon indicating the location of the legendary Crest Weapons.

"Lunar Temple? It sure lives up to its name," Sora observed, noticing the clear view of the moon hanging in the skies above the ancient ground. "It's beautiful."

Biyomon flew up near her partner and eyed the garden with a fountain spring.

"It is a sight, isn't it?" Yolei said.

"Listen up, guys," the wise Bearer of Knowledge garnered his group attentively over to the holographic map. "Ken, I'm curious. Do you ever remember coming here when you were conquering areas as the Digimon Emperor?"

"I've been here one before, but I didn't bother going into the temple," Ken replied. "Last I checked, there weren't any Digimon civilizations here."

"This side of the Digiworld has mostly been lost to time," Tentomon replied, landing on a fountain statue. "Remember what Gennai said, there were Digimon that once occupied this section until Burizalor's empire ravaged the lands."

"I'm surprised he and his cronies didn't realize these Crest Weapons would be hidden in this temple," Cody said in an indignant manner toward the tyrant's actions.

"In any case, these weapons are now meant for us," Izzy said. "I'd go as far to say these Digimon probably foresaw us being the saviors to stop the invaders."

"Better late than never, I suppose!" Yolei shouted as she raced across the platform. "C'mon, guys! No use waiting around! Let's take what's rightfully ours!"

"Yolei, wait!" shouted Hawkmon, who glided over the bridge and hastily followed the frantic teen.

The group didn't waste anymore time and hurried off after the. Once Yolei reached the temple mouth, the group reached them. They nodded to one another and passed through the temple entrance. As they went through a long corridor, they reached a spacious room covered with dust. A beam of light cut through the darkness from a gap in the ceiling.

"Stay close to me, guys. We wouldn't want to get lost in a place like this," Izzy informed everyone as they nodded and amassed behind him.

Mimi shuddered from the cold air filling the vicinity. Palmon huddled close to her partner and looked across the walls. There seemed to be ancient hieroglyphics covering sections of the walls, to which Izzy curiously scanned with his laptop.

"Looks like ancient writings," Joe viewed the walls. "Learning about these, they usually tell stories of the past."

"Obviously," Gomamon remarked.

"It must convey the timeline of their civilization," Ken carefully noted the ancient wall writings. "Everything from their rise, their daily lives, their customs, and their fall..." Before Ken could finish, a loud explosion emanated outside the temple.

This loud interruption alarmed the group as the Digimon whirled around. The Digimon also instinctively prepared to confront whoever set off the explosion outside the temple.

"We've got company!" Hawkmon cried out.

"It must be the Devil Clan!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, who else could it be?" sighed Izzy as he closed his laptop. "Someone has to go with me!"

"I'll go!" Sora called out as she and Biyomon followed Izzy and Tentomon.

Nodding, Ken drew out his D-3 and turned to the others. "We'll head off the enemy outside! Ready, Wormmon?"

Wormmon complied, giving a fierce look. "We're not letting them pass!"

The group headed out of the temple to meet the Devil Clan, who quickly began ravaging the front courtyard. Once the Digi-Destined arrived outside, they saw Pianomon standing with arms crossed and his three cohorts blasting sections of the temple.

"Stop that! These are ancient grounds!" The Bearer of Humility snapped, conveying anger with how carelessly the demons destroyed sections of the temple's beautiful courtyard.

Armadillomon added. "Have y'all got no respect for old historical sites?"

Pianomon chortled evilly while snapping his fingers. "Don't lecture me on what we do." He gathered his three cohorts and faced their opposition. "You know what we came here for." With that, he stepped back, letting Drummon and Cymbalmon set the two jars down.

Mimi blinked in befuddlement. "What are those jars for?"

"I'd hate to find out," Palmon replied, eyeing the jars carefully.

"Open the jars, Cymbalmon and Drummon! Time to initiate the first step to our lord's revival!" openly declared Pianomon, who beckoned his cohorts to pull off the jar lids. He and the others watched vividly as black smoke leaked from the jars. "Marvelous." He snickered wickedly as the smoke from the jars amassed into a bigger cloud that filled the top of the area.

"Whatever they're planning, we can't let them revive Daimaomon!" The Bearer of Reliability exclaimed.

Ken called out to his partner. "Wormmon!"

"I'm ready!"

"Let's take these freaks down!" Yolei shouted as she and the other Digi-Destined readily held their Digivices/D-3s. "Let's step it up!"

"Heh, I don't think so!" Tambourinemon cackled, expelling a mouth blast that knocked the humans and their Digimon back.

"Nice attempt, Chosen, and did you really think we came alone?" Pianomon shook his head dismissively. "We're not foolish. We have hired guns who can cut off your other friends from those Crest Weapons!"

Struggling to get up, Ken gritted his teeth and cursed. "Damn...! These guys figured we'd split up if given the chance!"

"Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, and Tentomon... they're gonna get ambushed!" Cody said, standing up while holding onto Armadillomon.

As the Digi-Destined and the Digimon recovered, more of the black smoke covered the courtyard as the skies began to darken. Pianomon watched with sheer delight as he raised his hands and began to invoke a demonic incantation.

xxxxx

Back inside the temple, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, and Biyomon finally reached the location of the Crest Weapons. However, there was a wall obstruction cutting them off from the pass, which served as a barrier to ward off thieves.

"Under normal circumstances, we wouldn't be able to bust through this wall."

Sora smiled. "But, that's where our Digimon come in handy." She quickly turned to Biyomon and held her Digivice. "You know what to do, Biyomon!"

"I'm on it!" The pink bird Digimon shouted. "Biyomon _**Shin...!**_" However, her evolution chant was cut off mid-sentence when the ceiling began to collapse, causing Biyomon and Tentomon to push their partners back. "Look out!"

While the Digimon shielded their partners, six shadow figures swiftly descended from the dismantled ceiling. Taken aback, the group faced the other direction to see six humanoid crow warriors wielding golden swords and wearing purple pants along with masks. The six crow warriors swiftly advanced and formed a circle around them. Biyomon and Tentomon instinctively put up their guards, protecting their partners from the new opposition.

"Seems the Devil Clan know we were approaching the Crest Weapons!" Izzy blurted out as he tried standing up.

"What are they, Biyomon?" inquired the trembling Bearer of Love.

"They're known as Karatenmon, Sora. They're Ultimate-level crow tengu warriors who are masters of combat and wizardry, but they're also willing to take on tasks as assassins for hire."

"And no doubt Pianomon paid them off well just to kill us," Tentomon added.

One of the Karatenmon, which had a scar over his right eye, addressed them while brandishing his blades. "Correct, we've been hired to kill and prevent you from getting the Crest Weapons. Face it. It's over for you, Chosen." He prepared to strike them down with his swords.

However, Biyomon and Tentomon lunged forward while defying his threat.

"We'll see about that!" screamed the two Digimon as their partners' Digivices went off.

**(Cue Disgaea 2 OST - **_**Spread Your Wings**_**)**

"Biyomon... _**Shinka! Birdramon!**_"

"Tentomon... _**Shinka! Kabuterimon!**_"

The two Champions obstructed the Karatenmon from each their partners. Birdramon and Kabuterimon hastily unloaded on the Karatenmon by launching direct attacks to hold them off. Birdramon flapped her wings and produced numerous fireballs that held them at bay. Kabuterimon repelled a Karatenmon back with an electrical stun blast.

"_**Meteor Wing!**_"

"_**Electro Shocker!**_"

As they continued to unload their attacks, the 'scar' Karatenmon evaded through their attacks and cut through them with his swords. He quickly caught Kabuterimon with a swift double blade strike and quickly cut down Birdramon. The Champions were knocked back against the walls much to Izzy and Sora's dismay.

"No! Kabuterimon!"

"Birdramon!"

The lead Karatenmon landed gracefully before shifting his view toward the Bearers of Knowledge and Love.

"Make it easy on yourselves and accept your fates."

"Sora..." Izzy stepped back as his back touched the wall obstructing them from the Crest Weapons.

Fiercely staring down Karatenmon, Sora gripped her Digivice tightly. "We're still in this fight, Izzy. If Tai were here, he'd tell us never to give up the fight."

"You're right."

"Of course, I hate to admit it, but Tai's stubbornness is starting to rub off on me. Birdramon, you can still evolve!"

"Kabuterimon, let's rebound!"

Suddenly, the Karatenmon watched as the teens' chests emitted energy, which produced their Crests. Sora wore her symbol of Love proudly, which glowed brighter than ever before. The symbol of Knowledge quickly became emblazoned over Izzy's chest as his heart became harmonized with his inner Crest energies.

In response, the Digimon recovered from their partners' Crest power and evolved again.

"Birdramon... _**Chou Shinka! Garudamon!**_"

"Kabuterimon... _**Chou Shinka! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

Once said and done, the two Ultimates engaged the Karatenmon, forcing them to scatter across the inner temple vicinity. MegaKabuterimon chased off three Karatenmon toward a massive statue. As three Karatenmon diverged across the room, MegaKabuterimon fired repeated electrical bursts.

"_**Horn Buster!**_" bellowed the Ultimate as he blasted one Karatenmon back. The other two evaded ht electrical blast and unleashed a torrent of black feathers over him.

"_**Feather Flare!**_" the Karatenmon pair howled in unison while flapping their wings. As their wings flapped rapidly, the feathers came pouring down like rain and were accompanied by a powerful shockwave that stunned MegaKabuterimon.

However, the Ultimate managed to tank through the Karatenmon's feather attacks.

"Stay strong, MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy quickly encouraged his partner.

Meanwhile, Garudamon hovered over the other three Karatenmon.

"HYAH!" Garudamon roared as she brought down her claws to swipe the Karatenmon away.

The Karatenmon hastily swerved right around Garudamon.

Garudamon pivoted her view toward the wall obstruction.

"Bring the wall down, Garudamon!" Sora shouted, but then abruptly stopped when the Karatenmon swiftly flew down to cut her off. Once Sora tried to retreat, Garudamon raced forward and threw herself over Sora.

Taking repeated feather and excessive shockwaves, Garudamon buckled under their blows whilst trying to cover Sora. Sora opened her eyes to get a overhead view of her Digimon crouching over her.

"Garudamon! Thanks!"

As she turned around, Garudamon fixated a glare over to the wall blocking their path. She clenched her right hand and drew out enough fire to channel through her right hand.

"Now to get rid of that obstruction!" The Ultimate roared as she thrust her right fist forward, sending a massive phoenix bird. "_**Wing Blade!**_" She sent the phoenix projectile forward, which impacted the obstruction and blew it up. "Now's our chance!"

**(End theme)**

With that, Garudamon recovered Sora into her hands and hastily flew through the newly made entry.

"MegaKabuterimon, Izzy! Hurry!" screamed the Bearer of Love, who attentively drew Izzy and his Digimon to pursue them through their new path.

"They're going, MegaKabuterimon! Now's our chance!" exclaimed Izzy as MegaKabuterimon scooped his partner up and glided after Garudamon in a hurry.

"After them! Don't let them near the Crest Weapons!" The scar-wearing Karatenmon ordered his men forward as they flew off to stop their adversaries from reaching the sacred weapons.

xxxxx

The tide of the battle shifted in favor of the Devil Clan. Even with JewelBeemon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Zudomon, and Lillymon readily available, Tambourinemon was easily able to neutralize them with physical strikes and mouth blasts.

"No... he's just too strong for our Digimon..." Cody mumbled as he sank to his knees.

Feeling helpless, Joe couldn't shake off that feeling of despair of the Devil Clan's brute power. Even more frightening was the fact that Tambourinemon wasn't their only opponent. They still had Drummon and Cymbalmon to contend with.

"So... this is the strength... of a Devil Clan warrior..." heavily panted Silphymon, who was down on one knee and barely able to posture himself upright. _That dark fog continues to expand!_

Defiantly looking down at the Devil Clan, Ken recovered to his feet and watched JewelBeemon standing up ready to fight again.

"We can't win! There's no way Lillymon stands a chance with these creeps!" The frantic Bearer of Sincerity panicked while shaking Lillymon up to awaken.

_What's taking Sora, Izzy and the others so long?_ Yolei thought as she and Silphymon stood for the remainder of the fight.

Pianomon quietly monitored the Digi-Destined and their Digimon. He was immediately put off by their resilience and kept the incantation going a little longer.

xxxxx

Finally, Sora, Garudamon, Izzy, and MegaKabuterimon busted into the enclosed cavern containing a box sitting on an altar. Sora and Izzy nodded to each other once they came upon the 'treasure box.' Once they hurried over to the box, a blast of energy hurtled past them and hit the ground near them. The explosion swiftly knocked the two Digi-Destined into their Digimon.

Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon turned around to see the Karatenmon arriving on the scene.

"Go, Sora!" instructed Garudamon.

"We've got this, Izzy! Get those weapons!"

"Right! You heard them, Sora!" declared the red-haired teen, who ran ahead with Sora accompanying him.

As they reached the box, Izzy lifted it off the altar. He prepared to pry it open while Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon held the Karatenmon back.

Taking a chance, Izzy opened the box as a beacon of golden light expelled from it and illuminated the entire cavern. The Karatenmon were quickly blindsided by the expanding flash of golden light. As the lied seemingly faded around them, Sora and Izzy saw the Crest Weapons, which Gennai and legends claimed to exist.

Awestruck by their find, Sora watched her Crest Weapon, the Arrows of Love float into her hands. Izzy was mesmerized by a purple shield, the Shield of Knowledge, hovering into his hands.

"It's just like Gennai said," the still mesmerized teen boy gaped at the instrument in his grasp. He watched Sora holding her bow and arrows.

Sora examined her newly acquired instruments. "Unbelievable."

Suddenly, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon felt a swift boost of power being invoked within them. They felt more energy being drawn from the Crest Weapons.

"I feel stronger... like I'm about to evolve further..." Garudamon explicitly stated.

MegaKabuterimon replied. "Likewise... this power is unimaginable!"

Just then, Sora and Izzy watched more colored beacons of light expelled from the box. These beacons flew through the ceiling as they flew off into the hands of the other Chosen.

"Now that we have the Crest Weapons..." Izzy said, readying the shield and seeing an aura forged around his Digimon partner. "MegaKabuterimon?"

"Garudamon!" Sora called to her Digimon, who was glowing from the power of her Crest Weapon. _Are our Crest Weapons being synchronized with our Digimon somehow? Could this really be the boost they need to finally become Mega-level?_

xxxxx

Just then things looked grim, the Devil Clan stopped to notice beacons of light shooting down from the darkened skies. These glowing objects flew into the hands of the Digi-Destined. To the shock of the Devil Clan and the Chosen's Digimon alike, the children watched the objects transform into weapons.

Ken gained his Boomerang of Kindness.

Yolei held her newly acquired Shuriken of Caring.

Cody gazed over his Blade of Humility.

Joe received his Spear of Reliability.

Mimi held her new Fan of Sincerity.

"Whoa..." Was all Joe said while examining his new weapon. He turned to the others, who shared the same awe and curious expressions while looking at their Crest Weapons.

"These are our Crest Weapons," the purple-haired girl said with a broad smile etched on her face.

Joe surmised. "Then, Sora and Izzy must have their Crest Weapons, too. I mean if we now have ours..."

The Bearer of Kindness brandished her Boomerang of Kindness and intently eyed the Devil Clan. "We have our Crest Weapons, you monsters."

"Yes, but you've yet to unlock their potential!" Pianomon boasted as he dismissed their newly acquired instruments. "What good are they if you don't know how to utilize them properly?"

Mimi gulped as she looked down at her Fan of Sincerity. "Now, what if he's right, guys?"

"No, we have to find a way to unlock their true potential... what do we have to lose?" Yolei said.

Then, to the shock of the Digi-Destined, their Crest Weapons sent energy to the Digimon, which granted them a quick boost. The Digimon sported colorful auras matching the schemes of their partner's Crests. Pianomon suddenly his incantation shortly as he and the Devil Clan were seemingly taken aback.

"The Crest Weapons are empowering their Digimon..." observed Tambourinemon.

Gritting his teeth, Pianomon angrily snarled. "No matter. We'll still eliminate them. Chosen, don't get too overconfident! Your momentum ends now!" He declared as the Digi-Destined and the Digimon took on battle postures.

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Prevent the Demon's Revival! Summon, Mega Evolution!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Next time, you guessed it. The Digimon finally get their due and gain their Mega level forms. Additionally, the Crest Weapons powers will be fully utilized in the battle with the Devil Clan. These last two chapters were just mere warm-ups. This three-parter comes to an end and I will make it up with some big action. How big? You'll have to wait and see. ;)

Yolei and Cody being the Bearers of Caring and Humility (and Davis being Miracles) pays homage to UltraSonic007's _Zero 2_ Digimon series (which, unfortunarely hasn't been updated in ages, sad to say).

See you in the next chapter as we'll wrap up the Devil Clan mini-arc!

Later.


	109. Prevent Revival! Summon, Mega Evolution!

**A/N: **Ok, here we go, guys. The conclusion of this 3-part mini-arc. The Digi-Destined gain the Crest Weapons and their partners are about to go Mega! Now, it's time for the last rumble with the Devil Clan, but can they prevent Daimaomon's revival without Tai, Kari, and the others?

Before we start, here's another corner.

(A world tournament is shown and held in some city.)

Dimitri: Hey X, you send me an invitation to fight someone.

X: Indeed, well he's kinda like you since he's from the future.

Dimitri: Really?

(The guest opponent reveals to be...Ben 10,000!)

Faith: That's the guy we're fighting?

X: Yes. His name is Ben 10,000. And he's Ben Tennyson's future self in an alternate timeline as a famous hero. He uses a device called the Omnitrix to turn into many aliens of fighting evil doers.

Dimitri: That is impressive!

Ben 10,000: Thanks for inviting me in, X.

X: Its not a problem Ben.

Ben 10,000: (turns to see Dimitri & Faith) It looks like I'm battling you out.

Dimitri: (ready his battle pose) Trust me, I'm not going easy on you. (He and Faith fuse into Angemon X) I have the holy power of the Ascendant.

Ben 10,000: (smirk) We'll see about that. (transforms into the raptor-like XLR8)

(After wards, both fighters engage in battle. Angemon X tries to lay many punches, but XLR8 dodge all of them!)

Angemon X: (surprise) Impressive speed!

(XLR8 counters, but Angemon X evade as well. Then XLR8 becomes Four Arms and lays a punch at Angemon X's face. Angemon X punch and kicks Four Arms' chest. Four Arms backs off and turns into the fiery Heatblast. Both Angemon X and Heatblast fire ki blasts and fireballs at each other. Neither of them are going to lose that easily.)

X: (watches the fight till he turns to the readers) Back to the story, folks.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Arc 2: Side Stories**_

_**Chapter 109: **__**Prevent the Demon's Revival! Summon, Mega Evolution!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Northwest Edge of Continent of Server/Lunar Temple/5:55 PM**_

Intrigued with the events unfolding, Pianomon couldn't believe it. Before his own eyes, he witnessed the Digi-Destined wielding their new Crest Weapons. Additionally, the Digimon partners' bodies were brimming with power, giving them the initial boost needed to evolve. Tambourinemon, Drummon, and Cymbalmon were baffled by what was happening.

Ken, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, and Joe gazed over their new weapons. Yolei's eyes gleamed over the Shuriken of Caring as she could feel the energy resonating in her hands. Ken examined his Boomerang of Kindness closely and couldn't shake off the shock over this outcome.

"Incredible..." Joe gazed in awe at his Spear of Reliability.

"Now just y'all, but I'm feeling a surge of new power flowing through me!" Shakkoumon exclaimed.

Silphymon nodded. "Indeed, likewise... and I feel like I'm about to evolve."

"Judging by the glow covering you guys, that's obvious," Cody added.

"But, what about Sora, Izzy, Biyomon, and Tentomon?" Mimi inquired as she turned toward the temple. She had a worried look etched on her face. "I hope they..."

"Look, Mimi, if you guys have your weapons, then they have theirs, right?" Yolei said as she turned and faced the Devil Clan. "I wouldn't worry about them."

Ken concurred with his friend's reassured statement. "I'm sure we'll be seeing them shortly. We have bigger things to worry about. The first thing we need to do is wipe out that jar and take out these demons!"

JewelBeemon, still glowing, replied as he readied himself for battle. "Don't have to tell me twice, Ken!"

Upon seeing the group standing their ground, the Devil Clan's reactions didn't change much, if at all. They evilly chortled together and slowly advanced on the group. Pianomon focused on the jars, which continued leaking out more dark mist. The mist engulfed the skies and blocked out the light from gleaming over the temple grounds.

Drummon cackled with a tongue hanging out. "Geh, heh, heh! Don't think just because you got those toys, you can strike us down! Bwah! I can easily kill ya where ya all stand!"

Tambourinemon dismissed the Digi-Destined's new weapons. "The only thing you can do is wave those little instruments and hope we'll go away. Ain't gonna happen, kids!" He laughed evilly as his claws jutted out longer than before.

As Cymbalmon walked forward, he eyed the Digi-Destined closely. Then, he turned as JewelBeemon came gliding toward him. JewelBeemon landed a strike into Cymbalmon, which managed to daze him for a few seconds.

"Nice hit, JewelBeemon!" Ken shouted, holding a firm grip around his boomerang._ He moved really quick! I couldn't even see him!_

"I feel like I'm ready to evolve further, Ken. The power of your Crest and Crest Weapons is feeding me more power!" JewelBeemon declared, raising both arms overhead as his body absorbed more of his Crest and Crest Weapon's energies.

"Go for it, JewelBeemon!"

As the golden light enveloped his whole body, JewelBeemon's body quickly started expanding into a gargantuan size.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST – **_**Beat Hit!**_**) **

"JewelBeemon... _**Mega Shinka!**_"JewelBeemon shouted as he turned into a large black-bodied advanced form of a Kuwagamon. "_**GranKuwagamon!**_"

"Go for it, Silphymon!" Yolei barked out in command.

Cody turned to his Digimon partner. "Your move!"

"Silphymon... _**Mega Shinka! Valkyrimon!**_"

"Shakkoumon... _**Mega Shinka! Vikemon!**_"

Mimi and Joe nodded to their Digimon partners, giving them the signal to join in. Lillymon flew ahead with Zudomon charging forward.

"Give them hell!" Joe shouted.

"Zudomon... _**Mega Shinka! Plesiomon!**_"

"Lillymon... _**Mega Shinka! Rosemon!**_"

As the five Mega Digimon moved in, the Devil Clan warriors proceeded to head off the five Megas. Pianomon stood on the sidelines as he continued the ritual. He stopped his chanting when Ken, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, and Joe were running over to stop the ritual.

_I can't afford to waste anymore time! Lord Daimaomon, you will return and exact your vengeance! _The Pterodactyl-faced demonic being hissed in thought as he forged a barrier around himself. "Try and get me, Chosen! You're only delaying the inevitable!"

xxxxx

Sora and Izzy were still awestruck by their Crest Weapons. Sora examined her Arrows of Love and held her ground against the Karatenmon. Izzy watched Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon sitting up and glowing.

"This is..." The Bearer of Knowledge glanced over his Shield of Knowledge. He quickly veered his view toward Sora and nodded. "They're drawing power from our Crests and our Crest Weapons. Let's give them another boost!"

"Right! Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon!" Sora called over to their Digimon partners. "You know what to do!"

"It's our time to shine," Garudamon said as her body became bathed in red scorching flames. "Garudamon... _**Mega Shinka! Phoenixmon!**_"

MegaKabuterimon bellowed as golden light bathed over him. He grew as his powers became augmented several times over. "MegaKabuterimon... _**Mega Shinka! HerculesKabuterimon!**_"

As the two Megas grew, their heads touched the temple ceiling and broke through to the outside. Sora and Izzy jumped on their respective Digimon as they flew out, luring the Karatenmon after them.

Observing the on-going battle from afar, Sora saw their friends and their Digimon engaging the Devil Clan. Izzy saw several profiles pulling up on his laptop's Digidex program.

**(End theme)**

"Our Digimon evolved into Mega," Izzy observed while pulling up the Digimon profiles. "Our Digimon evolved into Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon."

Sora pointed to the other Digimon. "And them?"

"Seems they've managed to hit their Mega-level stages," said the Bearer of Knowledge. "Let's see here. Wormmon is now GranKuwagamon. So, he's managed to hit his own natural Mega stage. Hawkmon became Valkyrimon. Armadillomon is now Vikemon. Palmon evolved into her Mega form, Rosemon. And Joe's Digimon became Plesiomon. Wow, this is incredible! They've all evolved thanks to these Crest Weapons!"

"On top of receiving a boost from our Crests," the redhead said whilst focusing on the Devil Clan battle. "Even with these weapons, I just hope we can turn the tide and stop these guys from reviving Daimaomon."

"Move to where our friends are and help them, guys!" Izzy commanded while pointing to the battle.

"Right!" Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon exclaimed in unison.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sora watched the Karatenmon catching up behind them. "We've got company!"

"We'll take care of them," Phoenixmon said as she turned around to see the Karatenmon heading toward them.

_Wow, Biyomon... I still can't believe you're a Mega now! You look beautiful._ Sora thought as she firmly held her Arrows of Love. "Show them what you're made of, Phoenixmon!"She held on tightly while Phoenixmon turned around and saw the coming Karatenmon flock. "Now!"

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST – **_**Edge of Spirit**_**)**

Nodding, Phoenixmon unfolded both of her four majestic wings. Holy flames leaked out from the wings. She the flapped them vividly, sending a barrage golden dust that caught most of the Karatenmon. "_**Starlight Explosion!**_" She was able to purify most of the Karatenmon, causing them to explode into data and turn into Digieggs, which floated away.

The remaining Karatenmon drew out their weapons.

"Take the rest, HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy shouted as the giant insect joined in to help Phoenixmon.

As his pincers became imbued with electricity, HerculesKabuterimon and fired empowered bursts of electrical power. What he fired was basically an enhanced version of his Electro Shocker. "_**Mega Electro Shocker!**_" Bellowed the insect as he cleared the other Karatenmon.

The Karatenmon leader and two of his men withdrew their weapons before turning tail by flying away.

"Eh, this isn't worth our lives! Retreat!" The leader declared as he and his cohorts flew off retreating to follow the Digieggs, which floated far from the temple area.

"That'll teach them!" HerculesKabuterimon said.

Sora turned and watched their friends fighting the Devil Clan. "But, we've got bigger problems to deal with. Izzy, let's get in there."

"I'm with you!" added the computer whiz.

Wasting no time and leaving the Karatenmon to retreat, Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon headed toward the heated battle against the Devil Clan.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined tried their best by cutting through Pianomon's barrier. Ken threw his boomerang forward, which the barrier repelled and knocked back into his hands. Using his Blade of Humility, Cody tried his hand slicing open a fissure through the barrier. Yolei threw her Shuriken of Caring, which bounced off and hit the ground. Mimi used her Fan of Sincerity to blow away dust into the barrier, but Pianomon simply laughed off their attempts.

"It's no use!" Pianomon taunted the Digi-Destined's efforts. "My barrier can't simply be taken down by your weapons!"

"What's going on here? How come we're not able to cut down this stupid barrier?" A flabbergasted Yolei wondered, picking her shuriken.

Ken deduced. "We should try combine the power of our Crest Weapons. My guess, that'll produce enough force to break down his defenses."

"Sounds like a plan, Ken," Cody added as he and the others watched their Digimon desperately holding off the other Devil Clan warriors.

"Stay on him, Plesiomon!" Joe shouted encouragement to his partner.

While Plesiomon wrestled Cymbalmon back, the demon jumped kicked him in the face. Vikemon charged right in and landed a headbutt, dazing Cymbalmon.

"Grrr! You wanna wrestle with me?" Cymbalmon grumbled, punching a fist into his right hand. "C'mon, then, you wimp!" He charged toward Vikemon and landed a forward punch, which Vikemon barely evaded by sidestepping.

Valkyrimon and Rosemon kept Tambourinemon occupied with aerial attacks.

Drummon grappled with GranKuwagamon.

"Man, just look at our Digimon!" The purple-haired preteen cried excitedly, almost shocked to see her partner lasting much longer than his previous attempt as Silphymon.

"Our Digimon finally hit the Mega level and they're hanging in there," Cody commented. "I never figured Armadillomon's Mega form to look like a Viking version of Ikkakumon."

"Well, I never expected Armadillomon to turn into a giant teacup either," Joe remarked.

"Guys! Look!" Mimi called to the group and pointed to skies. "It's Sora and Izzy! They made it!"

Ken quickly added as he and the group saw Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon. "Not just that, but their Digimon look like they achieved their Mega forms, too!"

"Guys down here!" Joe called out to them.

**(End theme)**

As Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon landed, Sora and Izzy jumped off to reconvene with their friends.

Quietly observing them, Pianomon chuckled. "Hm, so you've all found the Crest Weapons. It makes little difference. You'll never prevent Lord Daimaomon from returning to this world!"

When Sora and Izzy showed them their Crest Weapons, the others were in awe.

"Arrows of Love? Fitting, I'd say," Yolei said.

Cody studied Izzy's Shield of Knowledge. "And your shield will come in handy."

"Ken, you figure we combine the powers of our Crest Weapons to take down Pianomon's barrier?" The Bearer of Love asked when she shifted between seeing Pianomon and her team.

The ex-Digimon Emperor nodded in response. "Yes, because individually our weapons can only do so much. We've already spent half of it empowering our Digimon."

"Then, let's make it count, guys," Izzy replied as he held his shield.

"Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon! Give the others a hand with those Devil creeps," Sora took charge as everyone crowded behind her.

Both Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon flew off to aid their friends with the Devil Clan. As Phoenixmon joined in the aerial battle against Tambourinemon, the tables were turned on the demon. Drummon was hit with a powerful electrical blast from behind. HerculesKabuterimon joined in to help GranKuwagamon.

"Grr! You cheapshot!" roared Drummon, who recovered and pounded his chest angrily.

"Guys, focus on taking down the barrier!" Sora shouted as she placed an arrow on her bow string.

With that, each of the Digi-Destined took out their Crest Weapons and carefully invoked their Crest Weapons' powers. Sora focused hard, allowing the arrow and bow to become an extension of herself. Izzy did the same whilst holding his shield forward. Joe whirled his lance and gripped it hard, unleashing power from it. Mimi waved her fan forward. Ken threw his boomerang. Yolei cried out, channeling the force in her shuriken and threw it. Focusing hard, Cody invoked the energy behind his blade.

Pianomon blinked thrice, observing the Digi-Destined. "What are they...?" He sensed the combined energies from their weapons. "They wouldn't dare. Even if they unleashed a synergistic force, it still won't be enough. Your efforts are in vain, Digi-Destined!"

"NOW!" Shouting with authority, Sora directed the charge against Pianomon. She was the first to attack as she fired an arrow imbued with the weapon's force.

One by one, the Digi-Destined launched their weapons against Pianomon's barrier. Izzy's shield expelled an earth-shattering blast. Joe and Cody both landed simultaneous strikes against the barrier, cutting it open much to Pianomon's dismay. Ken's boomerang and Yolei's shuriken possessed enough power to break the barrier apart like a shell. Finally, Mimi used her fan to knock back the jars sitting near Pianomon. Pianomon screeched out of shock and headbutted his way through the barrier.

Once his barrier shattered like glass, Pianomon gaped when he saw the jars shattered.

"N-No! You fools!" Pianomon hissed angrily. "What have you done?"

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Joe exclaimed. "We did it!"

"Looks like we've just stopped them from reviving their master," Yolei wore a proud smile.

However, Ken had a differing view while monitoring the skies.

"But, why haven't the skies cleared away?"

"Ken has a good point, guys!" Cody noted as he gazed around and noticed the still darkened skies. "Why is there still darkness covering the skies?"

"Maybe they need more time to clear?" Mimi shrugged.

Sora gasped as she saw Pianomon getting up and laughing. "Guys, we still need to get rid of him!"

"Hehe," Pianomon chortled while his eyes darted back and forth, watching the black mist blocking out the sun's light. "Looks like it's not too late. Like I said, you brats are just delaying the inevitable. Our master's revival is only a few moments away." Chuckling evilly, his eyes veered from the Digi-Destined and eyed the direction of his colleagues. "Finish them off, Devil Clan!"

Tambourinemon screeched loudly as he hit Valkyrimon, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon with a sonic wave blast. The three Megas toughened it out and flew through his sonic wave scream.

Valkyrimon drew out his sword and attacked Tambourinemon in a sword frenzy. "_**Feral Sword!**_"Each time he hit Tambourinemon, the demon swerved around his strikes.

While Valkyrimon kept Tambourinemon occupied, Rosemon came up and hit the demon's back with a thorn whip. Dazed momentarily, Tambourinemon turned and was met with a fiery blast in his face. The attack came from Phoenixmon, who motioned over to Rosemon.

"Ready?"

"I am!"

"_**Crimson Flame!**_"roared Phoenixmon, who expelled a fiery blast that hit the demon head-on.

Rosemon summoned a rose-shaped rapier and hit Tambourinemon with it. "_**Rose Spear!**_ h

Overwhelmed by their successive attacks, Tambourinemon was sent plunging toward the ground. Valkyrimon dove toward the falling demon and hit him with an energy-based javelin.

"_**Laser Javelin!**_ h

_**Ba-Boom!**_

When it was all said and done, Tambourinemon screeched loudly after Valkyrimon's attack and plunged through a rockface situated near the Lunar Temple.

"Way to go, Valkyrimon!" Yolei hollered, cheering for her partner.

"Aren't they just great, Sora?" Mimi turned to her redhead friend.

Sora watched Phoenixmon and smiled. "No doubt they are. I still can't believe they were able to take him down!"

Seething behind raspy breaths, Pianomon watched Tambourinemon's downfall before his eyes. "No... Tambourinemon! You're still able to fight!" He then anxiously shifted over to see Drummon and Cymbalmon having trouble with their opposition.

Drummon tried wrestling back both GranKuwagamon, but had HerculesKabuterimon to contend with. Drummon lunged forward attempting to take GranKuwagamon down. As GranKuwagamon sidestepped him, HerculesKabuterimon hit him with a headbutt and knocked him back.

"Here's one for you!"GranKuwagamon howled, shooting laser boomerang-like cutters. "_**Dimension Scissors!**_"He hit Drummon with it. Though, the attack didn't cut him into pieces, it stunned him for a bit to let HerculesKabuterimon take his fair share of the action.

HerculesKabuterimon hit Drummon head-on with his horn and threw him into the air. As Drummon sailed over him, HerculesKabuterimon expelled a stun blast from his horns. Drummon tried covering up, but the blast broke through his defenses and sent him crashing down.

Cymbalmon was on the receiving end of powerful water blasts.

"_**Hydro Impact Crusher!**_"roared Plesiomon, shooting successive water blasts that seemingly stunned Cymbalmon.

Vikemon charged forward, drawing out his 'Mjolnir' morning star weapon. He clubbed Cymbalmon with a devastating gut shot that knocked him into a rockface.

"So much for your crew!" Yolei openly taunted Pianomon, who was seething at the sight of his cohorts beaten.

Pianomon growled deeply. "Fools! Get up before Lord Daimaomon makes his grand return!"

"I doubt we'll be seeing your boss returning," Ken replied. "It's over."

_I'm sure none of these Digi-Destined destroyed Lord Daimaomon. They're are too insignificant to accomplish such a feat. _The Devil clansman glanced over the Digi-Destined and their group. His eyes shifted over to the black mist as something seemingly began emerging. "What? What's happening?"

One by one, the other Devil Clan members recovered and watched what Pianomon was seeing. Something resembling a body began materializing within the smoke.

Joe closely observed. "Hmm? What are they looking?"

"Guys... um... you might want to see this!" Yolei stammered frightfully as she pointed to the skies.

"Something's forming behind the mist!" Cody exclaimed.

"No, it couldn't be... are we really too late?" Sora said.

Shuddering, Ken felt dread and shuddered from the terrifying darkness surrounding the vicinity.

_This isn't good! But, if Daimaomon returns, it'll have to be us that has to stop him!_ Ken thought as he watched the body, which now took on a more physical form, morph into a familiar face that the older Digi-Destined recognized.

"Yes... YES! IT'S LORD DAIMAOMON!" Pianomon boasted, laughing manically. "Our Demon Lord has returned to us, my brothers!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure BGM OST - **_**(VenomMyotismon's theme)**__**Shitou**_**)**

The Devil Clan lowered their heads and bowed before the massive figure that descended from the mist. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon held their ground, watching dreadfully as the Demon Lord landed. As the dark mist faded, the terrifying figure of the revived Devil Clan leader was revealed. Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi blanched as dread filled their bodies. The newer Digi-Destined, though never seen Daimaomon, shuddered at the sight of the demon lord.

"Lord Daimaomon, you have returned,"Pianomon said with sheer delight.

Opening his eyes, the over eight-foot tall, dark green-skinned figurehead surveyed his surroundings, which was unrecognizable since his previous demise. His attire was same as he wore before: full body purple shirt with matching colored pants coupled with red waist belt. A white circle was inscribed on his chest along with a Kanji symbol, translated as 'demon', embroidered at the center. Adorning his head were pointy-shaped ears. As he opened his mouth, Daimaomon revealed sharp pointed canines, both at the top and bottom.

Now wearing a dark purple aura, Daimaomon stretched his arms overhead and laughed manically, gleefully taking in the dark mist around him.

"Yes... YES! I AM BACK!" Daimaomon declared, laughing as he turned to the Devil Clan behind him. He noticed Pianomon bowing down before him. "Pianomon, so, you're the one who revived me."

**(End theme)**

"Lord Daimaomon, it's good to have you back."

Daimaomon chortled evilly, dropping both arms to the sides. "I see remnants of our clan has survived into his day and age. And to revive me with our archaic dark magic, I'm astounded you were able to migrate my soul from the realm between life and death."

"Lord Daimaomon, it's an honor to be in your presence again," Tambourinemon raised his head, acknowledging the demonic lord.

"Tambourinemon, Drummon, and Cymbalmon," Daimaomon pivoted his view on the three Devil Clan members. "You've been fighting in order to revive me. Judging by your wounds..." He turned and faced the Digiteam behind him. "Yes, I recognize a few of these faces. They're the Chosen."

"I see. You recognize a few of them, but which one of them destroyed you, milord?" asked Pianomon.

"None of them. The one I seek is not here," Daimaomon scoffed and turned his fully body around, shooting a chilling glare at each Digi-Destined member. He alternated his view between the older and the newer Digi-Destined. "No matter. We'll kill these fools before we hunt down the one who killed me. Yes, the Bearer of Hope will get his when I choke the life out of him!"

"I'd like to see you try and mess with our TK, you overgrown freak!" Yolei barked at the revived demon lord.

"Yolei, don't provoke him!" Cody cried out.

"TK won't even need to fight you, Daimaomon," Sora turned to the villain, readying another arrow. "This time we're sending you where you belong!"

"Hah!" Daimaomon laughed off Sora's threat. "My body was simply destroyed. My spirit still lingered on this side until the remaining members of my clan would find a way to revive. Here I stand ready to wipe you out, Chosen! Just as I should've done from the start!" He raised his right hand as black energy imbued his fingers. A devilish grin adorned his features. "Drummon, Tambourinemon, and Cymbalmon, this is your chance to prove yourselves. Finish these fools and I'll reward you with great powers."

The Devil Clan trio headed off and bumrushed the Digi-Destined's Digimon partners.

"This is our chance to show we won't need Tai, Kari, or the others," Izzy said. "Let's make this our battle to win."

"RIGHT!" The Chosen shouted in unison as their Digimon took off to fight the Devil Clan.

Observing the two sides clash, Daimaomon folded his arms and chuckled. "Ah, the first thing I see after being revived will be a bloodbath. This shouldn't take long..."

As Cymbalmon headed off both HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon, he opened a hand and unleashed a white beam, which blasted the ground near the two Megas. The force of the explosion blast knocked them back, allowing Cymbalmon to get the jump on them both. The demon landed body shots all over the insects.

"Heh, time to end this! _**Soul Crusher!**_" Cymbalmon declared, expelling a mouth blast that headed toward them.

Before their bodies and souls were ever crushed, Ken and Izzy watched their Crest Weapons float out of their hands. The weapons seemingly threw themselves in front of the two Digimon and merged together, producing a box that contained the demon's blast.

"WHAT?" Cymbalmon gave a bewildered reaction.

Daimaomon was greatly taken aback. "How did...? Are those the fabled Crest Weapons?"

"Yes, and we tried to stop the Chosen from getting the weapons!" Pianomon replied.

"This will be problematic," growled the demon lord, watching his three subordinates engaging the Digi-Destined's partners.

Opening his mouth, Tambourinemon fired an earth-shattering beam. "_**Devil's Beam!**_" As the beam hurtled toward Valkyrimon and Rosemon, Yolei and Mimi's weapons floated from their reach. "What's this?" The moment when the shuriken and fan combined, it produced a fan covered with blades.

The newly forged weapon spun forward and cut through Tambourinemon's attack.

"Curse you!" Tambourinemon screeched as he prepared to incinerate the weapon. Then, coming down from overhead, Phoenixmon dove down to ensnare him with her claws. "Bah! Fool!" But, as he prepared to fire, an arrow shot him in the back and dazed him.

Sora provided her partner an open opportunity to send him falling with fiery blasts. Once hit with multiple fire blasts, Tambourinemon plunged into a statue and was left laying in a heap.

"Indeed, they're already proving to be a greater nuisance," Daimaomon growled deeply, seething under his breath. "These three are disgracing the Devil Clan name."

When seeing his lord expressing discontent, Pianomon conveyed fear being near him.

As Drummon pounded against Vikemon's weapon, Plesiomon came up and blasted the demon back with a powerful water bullet. Drummon was hit with full force and knocked off his feet.

"Won't be beaten by you, pets!" Drummon bellowed furiously while pounding his chest. He harnessed demonic energy into his palms and amassed them together to forge a giant black ball. "_**Negative Ball!**_" He then hurled the attack at the two Megas.

Suddenly, in response to Drummon's initial attack, Joe and Cody's weapons flew from their hands. The weapons merged into spear with a sharper blade in place of the smaller and duller one. It plunged through Drummon's blast and sliced it open like a gutted fish. The explosion was quickly nullified as the bladed lance's mystical properties purified the demonic power. That was not all as the bladed lance flew across. Drummon phased out of the weapon's reach, Then, as he reappeared and flew into mid-air, the bladed lance swerved around and pierced through his most vulnerable spot: his back. Drummon fell and hit the ground with the blade flying out of his gut, opening up a giant albeit grievous wound.

"ENOUGH!" Daimaomon bellowed angrily. His face contorted while showing off gritted teeth. Clenching his fists, he discharged blasts toward the Digi-Destined's Digimon and hit the ground near them. As the Digimon moved back and shielded their partners, Daimaomon hovered near his three Devil Clansmen. "You three couldn't defeat them individually, but once you become one with me, we will destroy them together." Dropping both arms, he closed his hands, making the three Devil Clansmen float off the ground and encircle him.

"I see... you intend to combine their demonic powers and incorporate them... further augmenting your strength!" Pianomon exclaimed.

"Your frivolous attempts end here, Chosen!" The demon lord laughed aloud as the three demon's bodies exploded and turned into black glowing orbs. These orbs floated around Daimaomon and merged with his body. Once all three entered his being, Daimaomon felt his natural strength being augmented tenfold.

"Um, guys! He's growing bigger!" Joe gulped as he pointed to the now expanding Daimaomon, who grew a staggering 27 feet in height.

Mimi shrieked at the sight of the overgrown demon lord. "It's deja vu all over again! Devimon much?"

"He's bigger... so what?" Sora rebuked, standing her ground.

Ken nodded. "Though we've had to depend on Tai, Kari, Yamato, BanchoLeomon, and even the D3s to bail us out, we've survived against greater enemies."

"We can't back out of this now, guys!" Cody affirmed his resolve to fight on and persevere.

"This is our chance to shine, guys! Let's not waste this!" Yolei boldly shouted.

"We are the Digi-Destined, guys," Izzy said. "Let's send this demon back where he belongs!"

The group cried out in unison and raised pumped fists into the air. The passion of the preteens and teens invoked the Digimon's fighting spirits. Nodding to each other, they faced the direction where Daimaomon sauntered toward them.

Pianomon floated over and landed on Daimaomon's left shoulder. He taunted the Digi-Destined and continued boasting his master's newly enhanced power.

"Do you really believe you can defeat Lord Daimaomon as he stands now? You fools are submitting yourselves to your early graves."

"I still intend to find my slayer once I've rid of you!" bellowed the imposing Daimaomon, lifting and pressing down his right boot on the ground. He created an enormous quake, causing a tremor that split the entire Lunar Temple in two. Flexing his right hand, he pointed to the temple and fired a blast, which wiped the temple off the map. "That's just a taste of what's to come!"

The purple-haired girl gaped in aghast, seeing what was left but a wasteland. "I'm so glad we're out of there!"

"He's just posturing," Sora said. "Phoenix, are you ready?"

"I am, Sora."

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST – **_**Wild Rush**_**)**

As the Digimon advanced, they gang-attacked Daimaomon and dog piled on him, much like in the manner of the original Odaiba group's Digimon gang-attacked Devimon. Plesiomon wrapped its neck around Daimaomon's right ankle. Vikemon seized Daimaomon's left leg. HerculesKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon latched onto Daimaomon's right arm. Rosemon tugged onto the demon lord's forehead with vines. Valkyrimon and Phoenixmon blasted him with repeated blows to his chest.

"...fools! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO OVERPOWER?" Daimaomon let out a beastly roar, throwing up a demonic aura that knocked all the Megas backs. "I am Lord Daimaomon! You will not deny me my revenge on the Bearer of Hope and his Digimon!"

As he harped on his master's mantra, Pianomon laughed at the futility of the Digi-Destined. "Do you see? Learn your place, you brats! You will not deny the rise of the Devil Clan race!"

"No, we're not giving up," Sora declared as the symbol of Love flared brightly on her chest. She grasped the red light now glowing in her hand. "The power of Love."

Joe muttered, grasping his now glowing symbol of Reliability. "The power of Reliability."

Mimi pressed a hand over her symbol of Sincerity. "The power of Sincerity."

Izzy chanted and held a hand on his symbol of Knowledge. "The power of Knowledge."

Ken focused whilst grasping his symbol of Kindness." The power of Kindness."

Yolei muttered with her hand over the two symbols of Love and Sincerity. Both converged to form her own unique symbol of Caring. "The power of Caring."

Likewise, Cody found that his symbols of Knowledge and Reliability merged to form his own symbol of Humility. "And the power of Humility."

Once the Chosen invoked and released their Crest energies, they converged with their respective Crest Weapons. However, Daimaomon wouldn't have none of it and prepared to open fire. However, the demon lord didn't count on being abruptly interrupted by their Digimon partners.

"Don't you dare come near our friends!" HerculesKabuterimon growled.

"Hit him with all you've got!" Phoenixmon shouted as she lead the attack. "_**Starlight Explosion!**_"

"_**Mega Electro Shocker!**_"

"_**Dimension Scissors!**_"

"_**Hydro Impact Crusher!**_"

"_**Rose Sword!**_"

"_**Laser Javelin!**_"

_**Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom!**_

Registering and hitting like missiles, the blasts slowed the giant demon lord. However, he pressed forward, but the relentless Digimon didn't deter and pressed forward with their never ending assault.

"I CANNOT BE DENIED MY REVENGE!" Daimaomon roared as he charged up and raised his right hand. "I'll clear you and these pitiful humans away!"

**(End theme)**

While the Digimon kept Daimaomon at bay, the energies from their Crest symbols combined with the Crests Weapons to form a giant golden sword. The seven Chosen stared in awe at the large golden weapon hovering over them.

"Did we make that?" A flabbergasted Mimi asked.

The Bearer of Reliability gaped in shock. "Wha...? Whoa! That's a huge sword!"

"That sword was created from the combined energies of our Crests," Ken pointed out. "It's time we use it, guys."

"Everyone! Direct the sword towards Daimaomon!" Sora ordered as she and everyone pushed their hands forward, 'sending' the sword toward Daimaomon.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST – **_**Target ~ Akai Shougeki**_**)**

As he smashed Vikemon and HerculesKabuterimon's heads together, Daimaomon sensed an enormous power hurtling toward his direction. His eyes widened in disbelief as they fell on the glowing sword shooting toward him at blinding speed.

"Lord Daimaomon! Move!" Pianomon panicked.

In response, Daimaomon swerved aside and let the sword barely fly past him. The Digi-Destined were stunned with shocked disbelief, having realized their efforts were wasted.

"Hah! Nice try!" The gigantic demon lord taunted the humans and the Digimon. "It's time we end this once and for all! This place will become a giant wasteland! Farewell!" He pushed his right hand forward and channeled an enormous force of power through his palm. An evil grin smeared over the demonic being's features as the entire vicinity quivered under his growing power. "_**Daimoku...!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

As his ears picked up on the ear-piercing explosion, Daimaomon whirled around frantically and...

_**Shick!**_

**(Song abruptly ends)**

Daimaomon bewildered those present as he caught the sword before it impacted him. Gritting his teeth, the giant demon cackled and had both hands clasped around the edge of the sword. Horrified with the turn of events, the Digi-Destined and the Digimon watched on helplessly.

"Hah, this was supposed to be your ace in the hole? I'm thoroughly disappointed," Daimaomon laughed as he grabbed the sword and prepared to dispel it with his demonic power.

Relieved, Pianomon turned and faced the Digi-Destined, taunting them again. "I seriously hope you didn't believe that would kill Lord Daimaomon. He will not be denied his revenge...?" His eyes quickly turned and saw the sword...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

_**(**_**Cue last 35 seconds of**_** Target ~ Akai Shougeki)**_

...explode and turn into a beam, which pierced through Daimaomon's chest. Daimaomon let out a blood-curdling roar as a gaping hole formed over his chest.

"AUGH!" Daimaomon screamed while falling to his knees. As he succumbed to the holy energies consuming him, his body began to dissolve. "Grr... no... this can't be..."

"Lord Daimaomon, this can't be. You were supposed to have your revenge... gah?" Pianomon gasped as the light swept through him and dissolved him. He screamed out his final cries before dissolving altogether. "HAIL THE DEVIL CLAN!"

"We got him?" Joe couldn't believe what he and the others witnessed.

Ken nodded. "His arrogance was his own undoing."

"He overlooked us being a threat and concentrated solely on getting revenge on TK," Sora said, watching Daimaomon down on all fours as his body continued dissolving.

"Well done... Chosen... you were to utilize the Crest Weapons... and unlocked their potential..." Daimaomon commended them as he coughed and saw blood on his own hands. "...but... don't think... this is the last you'll ever see the Devil Clan... we always find a way to recoup our losses... and we always find a way back in this world... but, for now... this victory is yours..." Daimaomon laughed evilly. _Bearer of Hope, you and your Digimon can rest easy... but realize that my clan... can always pursue you later... or perhaps your future kin... we will cross paths on the other side._

Following his ominous last words, Daimaomon's laughing face was all that remained as it, too, dissolved into dust. The light, which consumed Daimaomon, faded as the Crest Weapons floated back to their respective owners.

"We did it...?" Mimi blanched, overwhelmed with disbelief. "We really won?"

Joe crouched on the floor and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, thank the digiheavens we managed to pull through that!"

When the Digimon regressed to their in-training forms, they hurried over to their partners. Sora picked up Yokomon while folding her bow across her right arm.

"You were great out there, Yokomon," Sora said, giving her Digimon huge props.

"You guys finally reached the Mega level and I must say you did well," Izzy said, holding on Motimon.

"I can't believe we were able to beat a monster you guys had trouble to begin with!" Yolei added, reeling over the major turn of events which unfolded.

Ken reflected to the entire battle. "He didn't count on us standing united. Daimaomon was also defeated by his own personal revenge."

"At least we were able to lift that burden off TK's shoulders," Cody said.

"Not like TK would've need to worry anyway," Motimon said.

Just then, the group heard footsteps and turned around to see Gennai come into viewing. The Digital Knight approached the Digi-Destined and congratulated them.

"Well done, Digi-Destined. On top of acquiring the Crest Weapons, your Digimon were able to advance to their Mega-level stages," Gennai nodded approvingly. He glanced at each member holding their Crest Weapons. "So as long as you wield those, you will be more than capable of fighting alongside or defending your partners from danger. Most importantly, you unlocked the full potential of the weapons and used their powers to seal Daimaomon."

"Is that monster done for good?" inquired Izzy.

"Once you sealed his fate, his spirit, along with his henchmen, were sent to Other World," Gennai confirmed. "But, what was said is true. There are still Devil Clan members lurking out there somewhere. Though, with you guys possessing the weapons and with Ascendants on our side, we won't have anything to fear from them."

"That's good to know," Sora sighed with relief.

Gennai cleared his throat. "Well, now that you've saved the Digiworld on your own, why don't we go and tell the others how you stopped Daimaomon? Tai will want to hear all about it."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/6: 45 PM**_

"They were able to thwart Daimaomon and his clan," X proclaimed as Sam and Keke stood behind him. "See, guys? I told you Tai and the others weren't needed."

"Never doubted you to begin with," Keke said.

Sam sighed. "I kinda did, but I'm glad I was a wrong. That battle was too close to call for them. Heck, it's about time their partners reached their Mega forms. They sure didn't disappoint."

Nodding, X turned his focus on the Digi-Destined. "The Crest Weapons proved their worth and having the other Digimon reach Mega-level is always a plus. Luckily, I was able to nab Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, and Davis' Crest Weapons out of there before Daimaomon blew away the temple."

"Are you safeguarding them somewhere?" Sam inquired.

"I stashed them, because they won't need the Crest Weapons. They have their Ascendant strength to rely on. However, should there come a time they'll need them, I'll present them."

Keke smiled. "Fair enough. I'm just glad Sora, Mimi, Ken, and the others have something they can use for a battle."

"Yeah. The Crest Weapons came at a good time, because what's coming next... the Digi-Destined need to prepare. The mysterious enemy from the southern realm... who hasn't seen much activity lately might be ready to make their move. Daimaomon and his clan are a cake walk compared to these brutes."The masked watcher added as he vaguely hinted another force at work. _Tyrantmon... I know it's you working behind the scenes. When are you making your next move?_

xxxxx

Next episode: _**The Juggernaut Unleashed! Tyrantmon's Forces Cometh!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** That ends the three-part mini-arc. Hope you enjoyed this side quest involving our non-Ascendant Digi-Destined! Daimaomon makes his return... albeit short-lived and faster than you can blink. Haha.

Sorry if the battle seemed rushed, but I didn't know where else to drag the battle out. Besides, this was always intended to be a mini-arc. If you want to see more of Daimaomon, head over and read my old _Daimaomon's Conquest_ movie fic I wrote many moons ago, or just wait for the possible revision when it comes out.

The Big Bad's name is revealed. Indeed, the force who has been attempting to capture Calumon is named Tyrantmon. His agenda will be revealed soon. Next chapter, get ready for a... Tokyo battle royale! Various battles will be scattered as our non-Ascendant Digi-Destined take on the Devas. Yamato makes his return and seeks out a certain Kamiya sibling. Yamaki implements his Juggernaut program, but it may lead to disastrous results... which will only benefit Tyrantmon's agenda.

We're winding down with Season 2.5 as a big battle will culminate this short season. Chapters 110-115 should be explosive. Get ready for mayhem! :D

Send a review and see you again!


	110. Juggernaut Unleashed! Tyrantmon Cometh!

**A/N: **The final arc of Season 2.5 begins here. Like I said previous chapter, expect plenty of mayhem and battles. But, first, the opening character corner.

Burizalor: The following is a non-profit fanfic parody. Digimon and Dragonball are owned by Bandai, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Digimon Fusion Kai is owned by Kanius. Please support the official release.

Tai: Nice work, _Freezer_.

Burizalor: For the last time, I'm not Freezer! I'm just based off-! Wait... you're just jerking me around. What am I doing here?

Tai: Well, you died, you know over 50-something odd chapters ago.

Burizalor: Ah, but I still get paid for cameo appearances! So, there.

Tai: I thought you were rich?

Burizalor: A little more dough wouldn't hurt.

Tai: Oh, you're a weird guy. By the way...

Abridged!Goku: (enters the studios) Where's my pizza with stuffed crust?!

Burizalor: You got the wrong guy. I'm...

Abridged!Goku: (clobbers Burizalor with a punch) I said... WHERE IS MY STUFFED CRUST PIZZA?! I WAS TOLD I CAN HAVE TWO!

Burizalor: Oww! That hurts! (screams). NO! NOT THE GUT! NOT MY FACE! UGH!

(Abridged!Goku continues clobbering pitiful Burizalor, mistaking him for the 'Freezer' guy.)

Tai: Hmm, I wonder what happened to Freeza?

(Meanwhile, Abridged!Freeza, decked with his new robotic enhancements, is back on his home planet being called 'Daddy's little princess' by his evil ol' big daddy King Cold.)

Tai: Oh, well. Doesn't matter. Agumon, ready?

Agumon: On with the show!

xxxxx

_**Mysterious Digital Realm/11:00 AM**_

Now standing from his throne, the reawakened mysterious leader, Tyrantmon, stood after having spent nearly a year hibernating. He and his four warriors gained a major power boost through mental training whilst sleeping in suspended animation. The burly face of the leader smirked when 12 beasts faced them waiting.

Tyrantmon panned his view from right to left. He scanned each of these 12 beasts: all of them were animals based on the Chinese Zodiac. There was a tiger, a snake, a rooster, a sheep, an ox, a horse, a rat, a monkey, a pig, a dragon, a dog, and a rabbit. These 12 comprised of the highly skilled and dangerous group of assassins called the Devas. They were hired by the leader to help him collect Calumon. The Devas recently have infiltrated Tokyo in search of Calumon. Each time, they've retreated failing to retrieve him and claimed the opposition are more troublesome than they're worth.

Today, Tyrantmon discovered that the 'Juggernaut' program will see a possible launch. He has seen this as an excuse to implement a massive scale invasion utilizing their entire resources. Tyrantmon is counting on Yamaki to use the Juggernaut, which would benefit the mysterious leader's agenda.

"Today we invade Earth... only this time..." Tyrantmon declared as an evil smirk adorned his masculine and burly features. "_We_, the Galactic Pirates, will join you once that foolish human has unleashed his Juggernaut. Now, go, Devas assassins. This is your final chance to bring Calumon to me. Are we clear?"

The Devas nodded altogether before they marched through the portal behind them.

"It's time, my clan," Tyrantmon said. "Time to crush these Ascendants and turn this world into our new kingdom."

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Arc 3: Tyrantmon Unbound**_

_**Chapter 110: The Juggernaut Unleashed! Tyrantmon's Forces Cometh!**_

xxxxx

_**'How's it been, guys and gals? This is Tai Kamiya here. It's been a hectic last few months since we kicked Paradixalmon's butt. Not too long after that, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Ken, Cody, and Yolei uncovered mystical items called Crest Weapons, which harnesses great mystical powers. Additionally, their Digimon each reached the Mega-level status and you can't imagine how ecstatic I was to hear that. About time you guys are a share fair of credit! **_

_**Anyhow, they used the Crest Weapons to defeat these demons, calling themselves the Devil Clan. Well, they succeeded in reviving in Daimaomon, but if you blinked you just missed him. He and his Devil Clan are now history courtesy of Sora and the others. That was a big day for them. I couldn't be anymore proud of them.**_

_**So, what have I been up to lately? Well, I'm back in the real world and... catching up with school assignments. Lucky for me, Sora's always there to support me. Today, we decided to have a date in the park.**_

_**Amongst other things? Well, no other activity from that mysterious evil force trying to hunt Calumon. Though strangely enough, these group of creeps calling themselves Devas are out looking for Calumon. Coincidence much? While these Devas are supposedly tough by Ultimate-level and low-class Mega-level status, we decided to let Sora and the others deal with them using their Crest Weapons and their Digimon. These Devas sure aren't worth mine, Kari's, TK's, Davis' or even X's entourage's time.**_

_**The battles with these Devas have lasted through the past month infrequently. Each time they're on the verge of defeat, they flee to lick their wounds. Luckily for Calumon, he has Sonja to protect him. Poor little guy. I think Sonja's growing attached to him, but she better be careful not squeezing him too tight!**_

_**Here's the lowdown on these Deva guys: there's a tiger, a snake, a rooster, a sheep, an ox, a horse, a rat, a pig, a dragon, a dog, a monkey, and a rabbit. They're based off the Animal 12 of the Chinese Zodiac. Jun and her team have come into contact with a few of these guys. Try as they might, the Devas proved to be too much for them until my sis donning the Kaze Girl gimmick, Sora and the others came to their rescue.**_

_**Like I said, these Devas are strong Digimon, but they've learned there are warriors who've already surpassed them. I don't know what they want with Calumon, but I don't imagine anything charitable. They and this mysterious enemy might have aligned together to meet a common goal. Well, they're gonna have to go through us!**_

_**On another subject, there's Impmon. Crazy little guy. He's been the neighborhood Digimon bully, but boy... did Patamon and Gatomon teach him a thing or two. They literally sent him flying in Team Rocket style fashion! Haha! Boy, that was hysterical when Kari told me. But, Impmon also showed a more daring side when he tried to take on the horse Deva, trying his best to boast about his own power. He practically tried giving his all and was sent sailing across town for his troubles. Since then, he hadn't been seen since... have to admit... I hope he's ok.**_

_**Last but not least, these secret government guys called Hypnos, at least according to X and Gennai, have warned us not to delve further into their investigations. That one guy, Yamaki, has creepy vibes all over him. When we learned that Hypnos collects Digimon for experimentation, I tried my best not to Instant Movement myself there and give them a piece of my mind. Now, they've got some secret weapon called Juggernaut. I don't know what they intend to do with it, but I intend to stop it should they ever use it. There's things even government creeps should never tamper with, especially with forces beyond their power. Hopefully they'll learn the hard way not to screw the order of the Digiverse.**_

_**So, to end it here, I'm on a picnic date with Sora... and time to eat! Later, guys!'**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba Park/March 26, 2006/12:30 PM**_

"Tai? Earth to Tai!" Sora''s voice interjected and caught her boyfriend's attention, who blinked and awoke from his daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Sora," Tai gave an innocent and playful smile as Sora simply gave in and put a grape in his mouth.

Taking the grape from her, Tai swallowed it and smiled. "That hits the spot."

"Can't believe you're still hungry after all those sandwiches you practically consumed. You Ascendants are walking vacuum cleaners!"

"What can I say? All that fighting has made my metabolism higher. Kari can definitely attest to that."

"I'm glad you're sticking around for a longer period. When is X going to call you back?" She asked while going through her picnic basket. She took out a blueberry muffin and started nibbling on it. "Does he or those Supreme Digi-Deities have any training you need to get done?"

"I haven't heard anything back yet," Tai said. "They always tell me everything last minute. It's a bother, but what can I say? I'm always prepared." He lied his head on Sora's lap and opened his mouth. "Mind sharing some muffin with me?"

Sora teased him by taking a piece and hanging it over his face. "You really like it when I feed you."

"Uh-huh. It makes me feel good," the Bearer of Courage grinned ever so innocently, which Sora has grown accustomed to and knows better.

"Question."

"Hmmm?" Tai blinked as Sora dropped a piece of her muffin into his mouth. He welcomed the delicious piece and swallowed it. "Ask away." He said with a mouthful.

Sora giggled. "Well, what do you think of Kari's Kaze Girl, gig?"

"I think it's great she's a crime fighter, but who decided that outfit? Talk about attracting unwanted attention with _that_ get-up."

"Mimi and Yolei got too _creative_. You can talk it up with them, but she needed something to keep suspicion to less than a minimum. Everyone knows we, especially her, stopped Virus. Kari just decided to take it upon herself to save a few civilians from lowly criminals."

"Impulsively taking action against injustice. Yeah, sounds like she's taking after me."

The Bearer of Love sighed, realizing the parallels between the Kamiya siblings. "Don't know if that's good or bad thing. At least Kari's not slacking that much in school."

"Heh, well she isn't a battle junkie like me. That's for sure!"

Sora nodded while running a hand through his big, thick hair. "She, TK, Davis, and Sonja have kept things secure. Heck, look at me and the others. We helped drive those Devas off with our Crest Weapons."

"Something tells me that's not the last time we've seen of them."

"Definitely not."

"Those Hypnos guys also have been a pain in the rear. Wait until I set them straight."

"Yes, Tai. Charging headstrong against Digimon and supervillains is one thing, but they're still human beings. I know they believe their intentions are good..."

"I realize that, but I don't have to like it," Tai muttered as he looked Sora in her eyes. He put a hand over her face and smiled. "Love you."

Nodding, Sora lowered her face level as they prepared to lock lips. Tai prepared to take a kiss from his girlfriend and just when he sealed the deal...

_**Boom!**_

A loud explosion resounded outside the park, which alarmed everyone who heard the commotion. Tai and Sora scrambled to their feet. They saw Agumon and Biyomon hurrying over to meet them.

"Tai! That explosion..." Agumon called out as he and Tai realized whom launched the attack. "You know who's back to cause trouble."

"No doubt," the bold Kamiya furrowed his brows and intently glared at the billowing smoke covering the vicinity near the park. "Sora."

Sora frowned and dropped her right hand. A pink ball of light materialized and from it came Sora's Arrows of Love.

"We're ready for a second round with these Devas jerks!" Biyomon nodded while flying over near Sora.

"At least, it's not Tuesday. Sora, contact the others," Tai advised his girlfriend. "I'm going to find Kari, TK, and the others. Maybe even Matt if Yamato hasn't taken over. We've gotta take out the Devas and get some answers from them."

Sora responded. "Right. Let's go, Biyomon!" She called to her Digimon and headed out of the park with her.

Tai and Agumon exchanged nods before gliding off together to find their fellow Ascendants.

xxxxx

_**Akihabara District/12:35 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

Ravaging the vicinity near the Akihabara market district, the Ox and Sheep Devas, Pajiramon and Vajramon caused crowds to flee. In their search for Calumon, they happened to stumble upon Joe, Zudomon, Mimi, and Lillymon. They quickly intercepted the Devas from further ravaging the area.

"Looks like the Devas decided to crash our town again," Joe said as he extended his hands out and summoned his Spear of Reliability. "Ready, Mimi?"

Nodding, Mimi had her Fan of Sincerity in hand. "Lillymon, make lamb chops outta her!"

"Take the bull by his horns, Zudomon!" encouraged the Bearer of Reliability.

Zudomon and Lillymon immediately advanced attacking the Devas head-on. Zudomon hastily clashed head-to-head with Vajramon as mystic hammer clashed against the ox's two Deva Blades. Zudomon gained leverage with his height and weight whilst pushing back Vajramon. Vajramon gritted his teeth hard as he struggled to overpower his heavier opponent. Vajramon jumped back and crossed his swords together.

"I won't let you humiliate me like before, you human-loving traitor!" Vajramon roared, using his swords to create an energy beam. "_**Deva Blade!**_" He bellowed and fired the beam toward Zudomon.

Zudomon countered with his hammer, which nullified the Vajramon's beam.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be serving the Sovereigns? What happened?" Joe demanded an answer from the ox Deva.

Vajramon scowled. "A greater power came to us and offered us more power if we hand him Calumon. Don't take it personally, human. It's just business." He charged forward and engaged Zudomon with swordplay against hammer swings.

"So, you sold yourselves out to another higher power?" Joe was taken aback by Vajramon's claim. He gripped his spear and prepared to move in to hit Vajramon. "You're making a big mistake! We're not handing that poor little guy to you!"

"Lillymon! Stay on your toes!" Mimi cried out, watching Lillymon evading Pajiramon's arrows. "We're not letting them near Calumon!"

Lillymon dodged all of Pajiramon's arrows with agility. She cupped her hands together and fired a green beam at the sheep.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

Pajiramon chuckled. "Oh, please!" She opened her mouth and expelled an ear-piercing sonic wave that neutralized Lillymon's attack. "You got anything else you'd like to try?"

"A million of them!" Lillymon cried out as she flew down and landed a kick to Pajiramon's face. As her kick impacted Pajiramon's face and knocked her face, Lillymon glided across to meet her at close range.

"You got lucky the last time we fought! This time I shall clip your wings!" Pajiramon shouted while slamming her front legs down, enabling her to create a small quake. "_**Thunder Stomp!**_"

Lillymon saw her attack coming and swerved to the side. Taken aback by Lillymon's strategy, Pajiramon watched as Lillymon glided over behind and kicked her in the back. Pajiramon fell facefirst as Lillymon planted a boot to her head.

"Way to go, Lillymon!" Mimi cheered on her partner. "Hey, Lambchops, how do you like eating dirt again?"

"Oh... that's it!" The sheep screamed as she kicked Lillymon off and fired an arrow at her.

Lillymon did a backflip and let the arrow pass on by.

"And as for you!" Pajiramon turned and fired an arrow at Mimi. "I'll shut your trap shut, you loud mouth!"

"MIMI!" Lillymon cried out as she shot forward to try to stop the arrow.

Mimi gasped and hastily waved her Fan of Sincerity forward, which blew the projectile away.

**(End theme)**

"That stupid Crest Weapon! I'll just take it from...!" Before Pajiramon was able to apprehend Mimi, Lillymon came up and jumped onto her back. "No! Get off!" She felt her head being pulled back as Lillymon rode her around.

"Ride 'em, Lambchops!" Lillymon laughed as she made a complete mockery of the Deva.

"How dare you humiliate me!" Pajiramon screamed as she kicked her back feet up and knocked Lillymon into the air.

Observing his partner's difficult battle, Vajramon panted after taking a few direct blows from Zudomon's punches.

_These Digimon and their human partners are making a complete mockery of us... the Devas..._The ox Deva thought as he focused on Zudomon and Joe. He gripped his swords and held his ground while the notion of being bested by partner Digimon appalled him. _It's true they've been fighting alongside those Ascendants for several years, but... we never did take into account these non-Ascendants would pose problems for us._

"Ready to surrender?" Joe inquired, waiting an obvious answer.

"NEVER!" The prideful Vajramon bellowed while charging forward to attack Zudomon.

Zudomon scoffed as he twirled his hammer. "Your loss, pal."

"I wonder how the others are holding up with their battles..." The blue-haired teen wondered as he gripped the end of his long spear weapon. "Just as long as we keep Calumon out of their grasp."

xxxxx

_**Golden Gate Bridge/12:40 PM**_

Meanwhile, an aerial battle commenced over the famous Golden Gate Bridge. In this vicinity, Ken and Yolei watched JewelBeemon and Silphymon engaging Majiramon. The fire-breathing dragon Deva swerved his whole serpentine body over the bridge while luring Silphymon and JewelBeemon to him. Majiramon turned his head and expelled fire at them.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST **- _**Theme**_**)**

"Move away, JewelBeemon!" barked Ken, watching his Digimon swerve away from Majiramon's fire.

"Extinguish those flames, Silphymon!" Yolei called out.

"_**Static Force!**_" roared Silphymon as he fired a condensed beam that cut through Majiramon's scorching flames. He was able to redirect the fire toward the skies and let JewelBeemon move in to land a hardened punch into Majiramon's face.

"ROOOWR!" Majiramon bellowed as his head snapped back following JewelBeemon's punch. He swung his tail forward and narrowly missed JewelBeemon. "Damn you!" He watched JewelBeemon glide over him. "Annoying pest!"

"This pest knows all your attacks from our last encounter," JewelBeemon corrected him.

"Hey, Ken, our Digimon can go Mega anytime if they wanted to," Yolei turned to the ex-Digimon Emperor. "How about we have them evolve and finish him off?"

"Sounds like overkill, but our Digimon in their current forms can handle him just fine," Ken replied.

"Guess your right. Besides, we beat Daimaomon and his cronies. These guys are a cake walk."

"Feh, foolish humans! We, Devas, will not be bested!" Majiramon exclaimed pridefully as he vanished, disappearing into a glowing beacon of light in the sky. "LET'S SEE YOU EVADE THESE!" As his voice boomed, a hundred or so energy arrows rained down from the heavens. "_**Flaming Arrowheads!**_"

"Trying to strike us down?" JewelBeemon said as he nodded to Silphymon.

The two Ultimates utilized their speed to move around Majiramon's flaming arrows, most of which hit the water and a few impacted the bridge. As an arrow slammed near them, Ken and Yolei were knocked off balance. Another arrow exploded behind them. The force of the explosion knocked Yolei off the edge of the bridge.

"AHHH!" Yolei screamed as she looked down at the water depths.

"YOLEI!" Silphymon hollered as he turned to see his partner falling off.

"NO! YOLEI!" Ken cried out as he lunged forward and grabbed Yolei, barely catching her right hand. "Hang on!"

"Ken... oh... god!" The purple-haired girl frantically cried as she closed her eyes.

As Ken pulled her up, Yolei sat on her knees catching her breath. Ken crouched over her and helped her up.

"Thank you, Ken," the whimpering girl whispered as she embraced him. "I could've died...!"

The Bearer of Kindness smiled and embraced her. "You would've if I didn't jump in before you fell. You're ok now."

"Oh, that son of a...!" growled Yolei as she summoned her Shuriken of Caring. "I'm ready to shove this shuriken up that dragon's ass!"

Ken sweatdropped while backing away from the infuriated girl. _And she immediately shifts int kill mode. Typical Yolei and her mood swings._

Majiramon emerged from the skies and scowled angrily seeing his adversaries still unfazed.

"How could I miss?!" Majiramon bellowed.

"Maybe because your aim was off?" JewelBeemon pointed out. "Silphymon, ready to take him down?"

"Let's do it," nodded Silphymon.

As the two Digimon continued clashing head-to-head with Majiramon, Ken and Yolei used this time to help civilians flee to safety.

xxxxx

_**Central Odaiba/12:43 PM**_

The source of the explosion near Odaiba Park came from Mihiramon, the tiger Deva. Sora and Garudamon arrived as they quickly intercepted the tiger from rampaging through Odaiba. Garudamon flew over Mihiramon and dazed him with a punch, knocking the tiger off his feet. Mihiramon quickly recovered and instinctively swung his tail at the Ultimate. Garudamon grabbed the tiger by his tail and swung him across the street.

"Nice throw, Garudamon!" Sora cheered on her partner.

As Mihiramon recovered, the tiger's tail became armed with spikes. This time he was able to catch Garudamon and knocked her into a bus where people started running out.

"Get moving!" Sora called out to the people. She shifted back to see Garudamon dodging Mihiramon's spiked tail. She put an arrow on her bow and fired a single shot, which pierced Mihiramon's left eye.

"AUGH!" Mihiramon roared in pain, pivoting his view to see Sora with his good eye. "Human! You did this to me!" He growled and transformed his tail into a three-sectioned staff that pulverized the ground and unleashed an earth shattering force toward Sora. "_**Tiger Wing Blades!**_"

"SORA!" Garudamon shouted as she flew over and summoned her flaming phoenix. "_**Wing Blade!**_" She directed the phoenix toward Mihiramon's attack and knocked it aside.

Sighing with relief, Sora watched Garudamon barricading her from Mihiramon.

"Are you ok, Sora?"

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"That was a good shot, but I'll handle the rest."

"Right, but the moment you're in trouble I'm stepping in," insisted the adamant Bearer of Love.

Mihiramon bumrushed Garudamon and tried hitting her with his tail. She grabbed his tail and pushed him back. The two titans locked up while trying to gain leverage over each other. Sora took cover in an alley and monitored the struggle between the Ultimates.

"Tai, I hope you're able to find Kari and the others..." Sora muttered, readying her arrow for another chance shot.

xxxxx

In another section of central Odaiba, MegaKabuterimon went head to head with Sinduramon, the rooster Deva. Izzy watched from a rooftop whilst getting into contact with the other Digi-Destined via his laptop.

"Hold still, human lover!" Sinduramon squawked, shooting bolts of discharged lightning toward MegaKabuterimon.

The Ultimate evaded the incoming lightning blasts and charged up a blast from his horn. "Nah, but have this... _**Horn Buster!**_" His attack forced Sinduramon to evade and absorb by swallowing it up. "Want some more?" He fired another attack and made Sinduramon swallow it.

"What are you doing, MegaKabuterimon?! You're just empowering him by sending him more of your...!" Izzy quickly saw through his Digimon's strategy. "Oh, right. Why didn't I see that? Keep it going!"

MegaKabuterimon flew around Sinduramon while avoiding the rooster's lightning blasts.

Tapping into his email, Izzy sent messages to Kari, TK, and Davis. "Hopefully they can get my message. With luck, they're already aware of the Deva attacks. Hopefully, Calumon is with them and out of the Devas' reach." He clicked on the '_**Send**_' command and waited for confirmation. "Prodigious. This should do."

xxxxx

Shakkoumon shielded crowds from Indramon, the Horse Deva, using his body to take the Deva's blasts. Cody witnessed from a rooftop, eagerly cheering on his Digimon. Shakkoumon flew forward and landed a headbutt into Indramon, pushing the giant horse several feet back. Indramon pressed his yellow trumpet shell to the ground, holding himself firmly down.

"Get him, Shakkoumon!" Cody encouraged his Digimon. He looked over his back glancing over his Blade of Nobility.

"Give up?!" Shakkoumon demanded from the horse Deva.

Indramon gruffed and retorted. "Never! You won't defeat us Devas, you human supporter!"

"You're misguided. Me and my partner's bond is stronger than anything you can comprehend, Deva," Shakkoumon remarked as Indramon blew into his trumpet shell. "This again."

"_**Horn of Desolation!**_" Indramon howled as he generated a powerful ultrasonic wave, which slept through the street.

Shakkoumon braced himself, opening the slot embellished in his gut. He absorbed the brunt of Indramon's attack and fired beams from his eyes.

"_**Justice Beam!**_" roared Shakkoumon, quickly hitting and blasting the trumpet shell out of Indramon's hooves.

"Keep it up, Shakkoumon," Cody said as he attentively turned and noticed the skies lit up by a series of explosions. "The battles are getting too far spread out. I hope the others are ok." He said drawing out his D-Terminal and sending e-mails to his friends. "One way to find out."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku/12:47 PM**_

**(Cue DBZ OST - **_**(Unreleased) Bojack Unbound Menu Music**_**)**

Secluded from the rest and hiding in a tunnel, a battered Impmon sat staring at a wall. The bruises and cuts were inflicted following his beating at the hands of Indramon, who previously engaged a few members of the Digi-Destined. Impmon took matters to his own hands and prove to the them, particularly Gatomon and Patamon, that he didn't need help.

Well, the machismo front got Impmon a beating he'd never forget.

Even now, the poor little guy reflected to his savage beating as it remained fresh in his mind.

_I could I have let that stupid pony beat me like that?! And those losers had to nerve to offer ME help? I can fight my own battles... I can... _The imp stopped, realizing how stupid he sounded and immediately stopped making excuses for himself. "I have to get stronger... but, why can't I? If only I can evolve...!" Gritting his teeth, Impmon smashed his fist down. "I _want_ to evolve!"

Just then he said this, his eye attentively caught a shimmering flash of green light pouring out of a corner. Impmon pivoted his head and faced the glowing green light.

"Way too convenient. My prayers shouldn't be answered this soon..."

"_**You poor little fool. Do you really desire more power?**_" A deep voice came from the glowing flash of light.

"And what if I do? Who are ya?"

"_**Do you feel you deserve more power?**_"

Impmon narrowed his eyes and curiously faced the glowing light coming toward him.

"_**I can grant you your wish, Impmon.**_"

"Ya can?" inquired the imp as he didn't budge from his spot. He felt the warm green light beaming over him. _This light... I feel some strong energy coming from this. _"Hey, pal, who are ya trying to pull here? What can you do to grant me more power?"

"_**Why don't you let the light take you and we can then talk?**_"

Resisting the urge to tell him off, he also didn't want to waste any chances of gaining power from even an unknown source with a hidden agenda.

Impmon scowled. "I'm listening." Hesitant to trust this unknown source at first, he touched the light and felt himself being pulled into something like a vortex. Then, he vanished and stumbled upon the dimension where this 'voice' called for him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/12:50 PM**_

Elsewhere, and on the other side of Shinjuku, the Deva battles spread far into the Shinjuku vicinity and approached the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.

One battle against two Devas commenced: Jun & Dinohumon, Jim & Guardromon, Mantarou & Grizzlymon, Momoe & Mikemon, and Chizuru & Sunflowmon vs. Sandiramon and Makuramon, the snake and monkey Devas. Jun and her team put up a valiant effort against the two Ultimates, but the Devas proved to be too much of a challenge for them. Jun pleaded for Dinohumon to recover and rebound against Sandiramon, who raised its hood and hissed.

"C'mon, Dinohumon! We can't lose to these freaks!" Jun exclaimed, raising her voice and rallying her Digimon. _I wish I were strong my like brother and his friends! How are they able to press forth through these situations?_

"These fools are a waste of our time, Sandiramon," Makuramon snorted. "Come. They wouldn't know where Calumon is. They aren't even near the caliber those Digi-Destined are." He turned and began walking off with Sandiramon following him.

"They're looking for... our sis and her friends," mumbled Chizuru as she nodded to Mantarou and Momoe. She then knelt over and helped Sunflowmon off the ground.

"HOLD IT!" Jim shouted so loud the Devas stopped abruptly.

"Is there something you want, human?" asked Makuramon, not giving Jim a moment's glare. "I hope you know we're here to conduct our business elsewhere."

Sandiramon scowled. "C'mon, Makuramon, can't I just finish them off?"

Makuramon dismissed his colleague. "Save your energy for what really matters."

"Don't ignore us!" Mantarou exclaimed as Grizzlymon charged ahead and attempted to strike Makuramon.

The monkey Deva whirled around and threw an orb at Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon was hit by the orb and sent flying into Mantarou. As Grizzlymon stumbled on Mantarou, Dinohumon bumrushed Makuramon and hit him with his ax, which Sandiramon stopped with his tail. Dinohumon grunted as he was knocked back by the other end of Sandiramon's tail.

"Dinohumon!" cried Davis' sister, scrambling over to pick up Dinohumon. "You jerks aren't getting away with this!"

"Bold words, human!" Sandiramon hissed. "That's it. I'm going to take her out first!" With that, he opened his mouth and released a venomous ax. As the ax headed toward Jun, something resembling an energy beam batted the snake's attack away.

"What?!" screeched Makuramon, who turned and saw Davis dropping in with Paildramon. "Oh, look. One of the Digi-Destined shows up."

"DAVIS!" Jun cried out with delight.

"Never thought we'd get saved by you guys," Jim said as he helped Guardromon up.

"Whew, looks like we came in time," Davis surveyed the area. He was relieved seeing his sister and her friends safe.

"All right, Devas! Back off!" threatened Paildramon as he aimed his blaster cannon toward the two Devas.

"Oh, so you and your pet think you can take us?" The monkey relaxed his posture, chuckling. "Do tell. Really?"

"Only except you guys aren't gonna last long," Davis grinned nonchalantly as he pointed to the skies.

Everyone present turned to the skies to see Kaze Girl, Angewomon, TK, Angemon, and Sonja descending near them. Upon seeing Kaze Girl and her group, Makuramon's eyes widened once he let the realization sink into his head.

"G-Gah... oh no..." Makuramon stammered with fear as he backed away. "Um, Sandiramon, we should get out of here!"

"Why? What's the big deal?" A dumbfounded Sandiramon looked at the new arrivals. "They're just Digi-Destined."

"No, you don't get it! That's because you don't know who these _guys _are!" The monkey screamed out. "These aren't just Digi-Destined... they're..."

"I think it's time you guys hit the road," TK warned them. "If you were smart, you won't pick a fight with us."

"Whoa, hold on, guys!" Jun said.

"It's ok, sis," Davis smirked whilst turning to Sonja and winking to her. "You sure you won't want to take them, babe?"

"Waste my time with a dirty monkey and a butt-ugly snake? I'll pass," Sonja snidely dismissed the two Devas and their presence. She carried on her back a backpack with Calumon side. "They won't get their hands on you, little one. Stay in there."

"Eh? A human dares insults us Devas?! Know your place, woman!" Makuramon screeched as he threw an orb at her direction.

Sonja casually raised a hand and caught the ball without batting an eye. Makuramon blanched when he watched her crush the orb with her hand.

Kaze Girl quickly interjected. "That's enough. Go back where you came from, Devas." She and Angewomon held their ground against the two Devas, withdrawing the opportunity to attack unless necessary.

"We're not leaving without Calumon!" exclaimed Makuramon. "We're here to collect our prize and receive payment from the collector."

"We know you, Devas, sold yourselves out to some Tyrantmon guy," Davis said.

Sandiramon scowled under his breath. "So, they're already in the know. Damn it all."

"Relax. Even if you fools know, it won't change the fact Tyrantmon will have Calumon," the monkey Deva proclaimed as he pulled out another orb. "Sandiramon, avert your eyes!"

As Makuramon threw the orb down, it shattered and kicked up a giant cloud that poured throughout the vicinity. Makuramon jumped on Sandiramon's head as the Devas made a clean getaway. They left the Digi-Destined behind the smoke and relocated elsewhere.

"Heh, those idiots are so gullible as to allow us to escape!" Makuramon laughed.

"Really now?" Came a familiar voice above them.

The Devas blanched when they saw Kaze Girl, Angewomon, TK, Angemon, Davis, and Paildramon hovering over them.

"Nice try, but we're not letting you off until you tell us where Tyrantmon's hiding," Davis said.

"Get moving, Sandiramon!" Makuramon screamed as the snake tried to move, but he felt his tail being tugged back. The monkey whirled around to see Kaze Girl lifting up Sandiramon's tail. "Oh no!"

Angewomon and Angemon quickly fired simultaneous holy attacks.

"_**Celestial Arrow/Hand of Fate!**_"

As the attacks merged, they formed a massive holy ball that hit Sandiramon's square in the face and destroyed him. Makuramon watched his fellow Deva let out agonizing screams before being deleted.

"S-Sandiramon!" Makuramon pleaded. "I'm so screwed! Maka!" He tried fleeing by his own power and was quickly cut off by Paildramon. "Ah!"

"Tell us what we need to know, pal," Davis demanded. "Or, you can talk it over with Paildramon."

"This won't take long," TK said.

Kaze Girl watched Jun and her team storming toward them. "We have to keep Calumon out of their hands. No matter how far we have to stop these guys."

"As long as Sonja is keeping him safe, we have less to worry about," Angewomon reassured her partner.

Nodding, Kaze Girl watched Paildramon and Davis pummeling Makuramon. "I hope so." She stopped to check her D-Terminal. "Guys, my brother's on his way here."

"My brother should also know what's been going on," the Bearer of Hope said as he checked his D-Terminal for his brother's messages.

xxxxx

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Kumbhiramon, the rat Deva, summoned five clones and surrounded Matt and ZeedGarurumon. The calm and ever collected blonde held his ground, shooting Kumbhiramon a cold glare.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan**_**)**

"Heh, you're not so lucky now. Huh, punk?!" The Kumbhiramons taunted Matt and his Digimon. "You're surrounded by us and you two aren't going to make a move? We feel insulted. Oh well. If you don't wanna spill the beans about Calumon, we'll tear you two piece by piece!" They laughed simultaneously, much to Matt's annoyance.

"Matt..." ZeedGarurumon watched the look in his partner's eyes shift. He knew where this was leading. "So, you're letting _him_ out, huh?"

"Matt tried his hardest, but he can't keep me away from Tai's sister," Yamato said as a calm smirk smeared over his face. "But, let's get rid of this pest first." He withdrew both hands from his pockets and put on a pair of gloves. "The fighting gloves are on, rat boy."

Taken aback by Yamato's arrogant demeanor, Kumbhiramon gawked at the teen. "Eh? Fighting gloves? You, a human, fight a high class Deva like me? Bwahaha! You arrogant apes are always so full of yourselves."

"Now that wasn't nice," Yamato smirked. "Then again, a wimp like you isn't even worth our time. We already know which of you is the real one."

"Huh?!"

"To your left, ZeedGarurumon!"

With that, ZeedGarurumon pivoted toward his left direction and expelled a breath of ice toward the real Kumbhiramon. The rat frantically took to the air as his clones quickly dispersed.

_How did he know where I was?! _Kumbhiramon thought as he turned and felt a presence behind him. To his shock, he saw ZeedGarurumon and Yamato beat him by air. "You got behind me this quick?!"

"The guys we've fought make you Devas look like low-class amateurs," Yamato chortled darkly. "I almost feel sorry you had to engage us."

"BWAH?!"

"End it, ZeedGarurumon."

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Kumbhiramon screamed as he went for a striking attack.

ZeedGarurumon howled, shooting an beam from his back cannon. "_**Zeed Cannon!**_" The Mega hit Kumbhiramon and one-shotted him into oblivion.

**(End theme)**

Yamato smiled evilly seeing Kumbhiramon's data scatter away. "That takes care of the pest control." He and ZeedGarurumon quickly merged together as they became Metalla X. "Now, to settle things with Celesta X!" He rocketed across the skies and picked up on Kaze Girl's location. _I'm locked onto you, Kari. Here I come!_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Secret Room/12:55 PM**_

"Riley, Talley, is the Juggernaut ready for launch?" Yamaki ominously inquired standing and facing the big screen displaying a map of the entire Shinjuku vicinity.

"All systems go, sir," Riley said with a little hesitation. _Is this really right?_

Talley added. "We're ready to launch."

"Good. Now initiate the Juggernaut program."

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Akumu**_**)**

Suddenly, two green beams of light systematically shot from the two towers of the government building. All spectators caught on witnessing the beams seemingly ripping a hole in the skies like a zipper. This wasn't the first Hypnos had attempted to carry out the Juggernaut.

Tai and Agumon stopped as they saw the skies beginning to 'zip' open.

"Those idiots! What do they hope to accomplish with this again?!" Tai exclaimed as he turned and noticed Agumon's body beginning to shift. "C'mon, buddy. It's time we settle this once and for all." He and Agumon put their fingers to their foreheads as they used Instant Movement, relocating themselves inside the government building.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/12:57 PM**_

Witnessing the Juggernaut program initiation, the masked watcher couldn't believe Yamaki had the balls to pull it off again. Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara noticed X shaking with anger. BW was sitting with arms crossed and meditating.

"Damn that fool!" X cursed, clenching his fists. "Didn't he learn his lesson last time?"

"You mean Yamaki is using that eraser program again?" Sam inquired. "He knows he's just going to get Tai and Agumon on his ass again!"

Tike scoffed. "These government suits really piss me off."

Kara nodded. "Same here, bro!"

David added as he approached X. "What about the others?"

"As long as they stay far away from that building, they should be ok," X replied. "Tai and Agumon just infiltrated the government building with their Instant Movement. It won't be long until they pay Yamaki and his crew a visit, but my biggest concern is likely about to happen."

Keke asserted. "Tyrantmon. This is exactly what he wants. If the Juggernaut program is unleashed again, it'll break open the seal between the Southern Realm and the real world."

"Yeah, and Tyrantmon is plotting to unleash calamity on the real world with his clan," the masked watcher replied. "Pikkan and BanchoLeomon are already down there fighting one of the Devas. These Devas are just the beginning of a bigger invasion that's yet to come."

The other Ascendants looked to each other and nodded together.

"Send us down there then, X," Sam insisted on leading the charge.

David chimed in. "The Devas aren't a problem, but if Tyrantmon's going down there, we're heading him and his gang off."

"Hell yeah!" Tike added excitedly. "Let's get down there and kick their ass!"

Just then, BW stood up and finished his meditating. He overheard their conversation and approached the group.

"Bring me along. I want in the action, too," BW asserted. "I want a piece of this Tyrantmon bastard."

"Well, I'm glad you've decided to join us, BW," Keke said.

X nodded and beckoned them off. "Be careful and hurry, guys."

"Right!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku/1:00 PM**_

BanchoLeomon and Pikkan took turns beating up Vikaralamon, the massive big Deva. After Pikkan landed an uppercut to the behemoth's jaw, he floored him in one shot. The proud Alterian put a foot over Vikaralamon and snorted.

"X sent us to take care of these scraps?" Pikkan snorted irritably. "Really? Where's this feared Tyrantmon I've been hearing all about?"

BanchoLeomon probed nearby Ki energies, most of which he was familiar with. "Our friends aren't too far from we're at."

"Want to step in and finish the job here?" Pikkan walked off leaving Vikaralamon behind. "I hate getting pig stench all over me."

"Very well," the brave warrior replied. "But, we must steer clear from the Juggernaut's reach."

"Whatever. I'm not scared of some human toy," the Alterian grumbled, preparing to take to the air.

However, as BanchoLeomon stepped forward, Vikaralamon recovered and opened his mouth.

"Don't take your eye off the ball, you idiots!" Vikaralamon bellowed while expelling black ink from his mouth. He watched the two warriors vanished before his eyes. He looked up to see the duo and launched an massive glowing ball at them. "_**Fusion Ball!**_" As the two warriors vanished, his eyes widened with fear as they reappeared both extending their hands in his faces. "Oh cra-"

xxxxx

Watching Vikaralamon's demise from afar, the dog and rabbit Devas, Catsuramon and Antylamon, were filled with mixed emotions.

Catsuramon conveyed disgust with his colleagues' failures. "Tyrantmon won't be pleased with this. Vikaralamon was a fool to engage an Alterian, but to challenge BanchoLeomon, a renowned warrior on par with an Ascendant? He foolishly resigned himself to an early grave."

Antylamon, on the other hand, was facing an internal struggle with facing the enemy or turning against her Deva clan.

"Now, I sense Sandiramon and Kumbhiramon have fallen as well. Makuramon is in a dilemma. This clan will be reduced to just a handful before Tyrantmon arrives..." He stopped as he viewed the skies being split open. "Yes, it's only a matter of time. Antylamon, why don't you make yourself useful and find Calumon?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not sure if I want to fight these humans any further. We've already betrayed our Sovereigns by taking on Tyrantmon's services... for what? More power? These humans only fighting us to protect Calumon. We're the ones who instigated this. Didn't we learn from our last mistake facing these Chosen ones? Those Ascendants, especially... their powers have long surpassed our own. We're just leading our own clan to their destruction."

"True, but Tyrantmon and his clan are ready to deal with them."

"But, these Ascendants have already overcome the likes of Burizalor, a feared tyrant... and just recently a bio-weapon named Virus and a dimension crossing monster. We're all but ants to these titans."

"Enough prattling, Antylamon. Find Calumon..." Catsuramon grunted as the rabbit vanished. His eyes fell on the skies perpetually opening up. "We must hurry. Tyrantmon will appear soon."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/1:04 PM**_

As Davis and Paildramon continued issuing Makuramon a beating, Jun and her team cringed seeing a completely different side to Davis. Davis relentlessly punches Makuramon repeatedly, trying to force the monkey to reveal Tyrantmon's whereabouts. Kaze Girl, Angewomon, TK, Angemon, and Sonja stood on the side watching Davis and Paildramon having their way with the poor monkey.

"Where's your head boss, monkey?!" The Bearer of Miracles demanded as Paildramon lifted Makuramon off the ground. He stared right into Makuramon's face, which was covered in bruises and his left eye was slightly swollen.

"Whoa... I've never seen this side of Davis before... scary..." Jun gulped while backing away.

"He's like that thanks to me," Sonja smirked deviously. "Looks like our training's toughened him up."

"I'll say. It looks to have worked out for him," TK replied.

Suddenly, Kaze Girl and Angewomon sensed an incoming powerful surge of power heading their way.

"Kari?" Angemon asked the Bearer of Light.

"Everyone! Get back!" Kaze Girl called out to everyone.

Before the others reacted, a force of energy impacted Kaze Girl and pushed her toward the skies carrying her along. This alarmed those closest to where she was taken away.

"KARI!" Angewomon, TK, and Angemon cried out.

Davis immediately dropped Makuramon and shouted. "OH NO! KARI!" He and Paildramon quickly merged to become Ultima X. "TK!"

"Right!" The Bearer of Hope responded as he and Angemon merged to become WarAngemon. "Angewomon!"

As she took to the air, Angewomon, the Ascendants, and Sonja flew off to pursue Metalla X, who took Kari away from the area.

"Hey, wait a minute, guys!" Jun screamed for them. "Get back! What about the monkey?!"

"You guys can take care of him! Don't worry, sis, I softened him up for y'all!" Ultima X's voice trailed off as he flew off too far for Jun to catch on as what he said.

"What?! Softened him up... and huh?!" Jun turned as she and the others saw Makuramon was nowhere to be found. "Oh, for crying out loud!"

"We need to spread out and search for that monkey, guys!" Jim said. "He couldn't have gotten far."

With that, the Digi-Destined group spread out into different locations to search for Makuramon. Unbeknownst to them, Makuramon was seen hanging upside down from a clothesline pole. He rubbed his puffy face and cringed from the beating Davis gave him.

"Stupid boy. He's gonna regret messing my perfect face! Maka!" Makuramon whined. He curled his tail around the pole and launched himself on a rooftop. He landed and gazed out to the skies darkening over the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. "Well, just my luck. It begins." He lowered his right hand and summoned another clear orb. "Time for me to let Tyrantmon out." He evilly chuckled with an gleam to his eye.

xxxxx

Angewomon, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Sonja were closing in near Metalla X and Kari. It didn't take long for WarAngemon to recognize his own brother's Ki power.

"That was Yamato! He flew and made off with Kari!" WarAngemon growled as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "My brother's tried his hardest to suppress Yamato and prevent him from hurting Kari."

"He really has a thing against Kamiyas, doesn't he?" Ultima X sighed. "Can't he just let well enough alone already?! Sheesh! Kari did nothing to Yamato!"

"He feels no Ascendant should be stronger than him," Angewomon answered. "He was already getting over the fact Tai and Dimitri surpassed him, but Kari ascending to the next level was the last straw. Yamato's pride won't allow it."

Clenching his fists, WarAngemon X asserted. "We need to get there so you and Kari can merge, Angewomon. I swear if he hurts a hair on Kari's head..."

Sonja's eyes scanned the distance, isolating the energy signals of Metalla X and Kari from the the others. "We're not that far off. Don't worry, TK. We'll reach her in time."

Augmenting his flight speed, Ultima X shouted. "Let's move!"

The Ascendants, Sonja, and Angewomon were drawing ever so closer to Metalla X and Kari's location. As they flew across the now darkening skies, Calumon barely poked his head out of Sonja's backpack and curiously looked out over Tokyo.

"Guys, I'm also sensing an absurd amount of power from ahead," Sonja pointed to the where the Juggernaut split the sky over the government building.

"Wha...?" Ultima X gave a bewildered reaction, naturally which the others gave when seeing this startling and ominous event.

"Those creeps at Hypnos are no doubt behind this..." WarAngemon growled. "But, Kari comes first. We better hurry."

xxxxx

As she hit the rooftop, Kaze Girl rolled over and jumped to her feet. She found herself without Angewomon and her friends around. She sensed a cold presence behind her, causing her to whirl around to meet Metalla X close-up. Kaze Girl sprang back and defiantly glared him down.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**Desperate Situation**_**)**

"Hi, Hikari, it's been a while," smirked Metalla X.

"Yamato..." She muttered as she lowered her hand over her D-3.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," Metalla X said whilst encircling her. "I must say that is an awfully ridiculous get-up you're wearing. I know and seen you playing a super heroine. But, you don't expect me to seriously fight you in that get-up."

Kaze Girl took on a battle stance. "I'm not afraid of you, Yamato. I might not have Angewomon with me to form Celesta X, but I still have part of my Ascendant power to last me in a fight!"

Metalla X smirked as he phased and reappeared behind Kaze Girl. The super heroine spun around, landing a spinning back kick, to which Metalla X caught effortlessly. He pushed her back, prompting her to drop down on her hands and deliver a spinning wheel kick – akin to Fairymon's _**Tempest Twist**_.

"Stop, Kari," Metalla X said as Kaze Girl abruptly halted her attack. "I'm not fighting you as you are now."

Upon hearing this from the arrogant Ascendant, Kaze Girl stood and glared him down.

"That's a scary look, Kari. Listen, I will only fight you in the form you used to destroy Virus and Arkadimon."

"What?!" Kaze Girl was taken aback, almost afraid of using that Ascendant form again. "You have to be joking." She have a half-hearted smile and forced a chuckle. "You don't want to fight me... if I use that form. You won't last... I might kill you."

"Then, if that's how I'm going to become an Ascendant above a normal Ascendant, but do what you must. I don't intend to pull any punches though," Metalla X declared as he waited for WarAngemon and the others to come.

**(End theme)**

Just in time, and with luck, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Angewomon, and Sonja dropped in on their location. They group hurried over to check on Kaze Girl. Reassuring them, Kaze Girl faced Metalla X again and recapped her friends on everything between them.

"So, Metalla X wants to fight you?" Ultima X gaped in aghast.

"Kari, we don't have time for this," WarAngemon said as he pointed her and Metalla X to the sky over the government building. "Hypnos is at it again and looks like they're intending to delete every Digimon in the area. We have to stop that Juggernaut thing from reaching full power."

"Yamato won't let me, TK," Kaze Girl said, not taking her eyes off Metalla X. "No matter how hard I might try to convince him, he wants to fight me when I'm in my second Ascendant level. I have to give him what he wants."

"Kari, you're crazy... that form is overkill... you'll freaking murder Yamato!" Ultima X said.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, the jerk needs his ass kicked. If me stomping over his pride can't get it done, Kari can finish the job."

"Well, I don't really want to crush his pride, but I'm not going to let him push me around anymore," Kari said as she took off her visor and had her eyes locked on Metalla X. She then turned the switch on her watch, changing herself back to Kari. Her long blonde hair became its natural brown again. "Angewomon!"

"Right!"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**One Hit to Victory**_**)**

As the Bearer of Light and her Digimon merged, they became Celesta X. The holy Ascendant basked inside a golden aura, which seemingly lit up the rooftop. Metalla X focused on the Kamiya girl and probed her Ascendant powers exuding out of her.

_She's still clearly stronger than her brother. I have to achieve this level... I must have it!_ Metalla X gritted his teeth hard and clenched both fists. He shot an intense warrior's glance at Celesta X. "I won't let you leave me in the dust, Hikari!"

Celesta X turned as she flung her long golden hair back, tied in ponytail with spiky tips.

"Kari, you really mean this..." WarAngemon muttered, looking between Metalla X and her. "All right then." He finally convinced him, reflecting to her battle with Virus. "We'll leave this to you."

"You can kick his butt, Kari! You did it to Virus... just don't go too far... ok?" Ultima X said.

Sonja nodded to Celesta X. "Show him what you've got."

"Oooh, shiny and pretty golden hair!" Calumon gleamed at the two Ascendants facing each other.

"Let's go and see if we can try shutting down the Juggernaut, guys," WarAngemon advised the group. "Kari, if you finish this fight... please don't go too far and destroy my brother's body."

"I'll join you guys later," Celesta X said, taking a battle stance. "I'm not going to lose."

As the group felt reassured, they glided off toward the government building. Both WarAngemon and Ultima X looked over their backs seeing Celesta X as the distance between them became too great.

"TK, Davis, Sonja," Celesta X genuinely smiled before shifting her view back on Metalla X. Her smile faded and gave away to a focused, fierce look. "Yamato, how about we relocate? I don't want us to get too distracted."

"Whichever you think is best, but I personally like our location."

Celesta X glided off the roof and ascended to the skies where the clouds were. Metalla X followed Celesta X's path and saw her staying afloat in mid-air. The two Ascendants finally launched themselves forward, igniting their long-awaited clash.

"C'mon, Hikari! Show me you're every bit superior to your brother!" Metalla X shouted as he relentlessly threw a punch at her.

Celesta X phased out of Metalla X's reach and reappeared above him. Metalla X whirled around and grabbed her left leg. He threw her through a cloud and fired a beam toward her. Celesta X recovered quick enough to backhand the beam aside. She shot forward and landed a kick to Metalla X's chin, disorienting him a bit. She flew over his head and landed a kick to his back. Metalla X fell back and stopped his own fall.

Celesta X waited for Metalla X and clubbed him in the face. Metalla X rebounded by hitting her with a headbutt to her face. The blow inflicted a cut to her right eyebrow. Leaving herself wide open, Metalla X backhanded her into the building and watched her hit the rooftop.

"C'mon, Kari! This isn't your best!" Metalla X exclaimed. "Where's the power you sued to destroy Virus and Arkadimon! I wish to challenge it for myself!"

Struggling to sit up, Celesta X felt her powers slowly rising.

Then, Metalla X sensed the sleeping force awakening. He could feel it. It was like a volcano waiting to erupt, but all it required was another push to finally erupt.

"You leave me no choice then, Kari," Metalla X chuckled. "Maybe, I should let those fools at Hypnos kill everyone you know... and I won't do a damn thing to help them! I'll let even Matt's brother, TK, die!"

"No... you won't...!" Celesta X growled as lightning began surfacing over her golden aura. The ponytail end of her hair was about to come off. The ground under her feet began caving under the pressure of her heightening power. Then, the band keeping her hair up in a ponytail burnt away, letting loose her now spiky hair. Her golden aura seemingly turned white as wings materialized behind her back. She raised her head and let out a siren's cry.

All it took was a moment.

Then, Metalla X felt an incredible force of power repel him, seemingly out of nowhere. He stopped himself from being blown into the sky.

_Incredible! This is indeed Kari's true Ascendant power..._ Metalla X briefly paused as he noticed a trickle of blooding hitting his right-handed glove. His eyes and mouth were agape seeing his own blood. "Blood? My blood?" He stopped and got a good view of Level 2 Celesta X sporting her unique white aura. _Just hitting me with her power was enough to make me bleed from the distance I was at?! _

_**Shoom.**_

Metalla X's eyes widened again when he barely caught Celesta X vanishing. When he turned around, he came face to face with Celesta X level 2, the same power used to annihilate Virus' perfect body and slay Arkadimon. It was also the power that vanquished Dragomon. The proud Ascendant was starting to come to the realization that he...

"You..." Metalla X gaped in shock looking Celesta X in her cold and murderous gaze.

...made the biggest mistake in his life.

"Yamato, this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Secret Room/1:10 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Hypnos Theme**_**)**

"Juggernaut's almost at full completion, sir," Riley confirmed to the head chief of Hypnos.

"Excellent," Yamaki replied with an ever sadistic grin. "Soon, we'll rid this world of digital kind forever. The Digi-Destined will have no choice, but to thank me..."

Suddenly, the security doors became breached once an energy blast tore it right down. Everyone present inside the facility became alarmed by the intrusion. Yamaki whirled around as he saw Tai and Agumon storming into the place.

"You two..." Yamaki couldn't believe his eyes. "But, security..."

"Oh, them?" Tai nonchalantly replied, folding his arms and looking over the trail of bodies of security guards behind him. "Well, they should know their place. They'll be sleeping for a while, but don't worry."

"We didn't kill them," Agumon said.

"But, we're definitely shutting down Juggernaut," Tai threatened while putting his right hand out, collecting a ball of energy in his palm. "You claim you're doing this for the better of mankind, but I can see through the lies of you government creeps. You're not out for the interest of the people, but yourselves and your positions. Why are you so afraid of digital kind?"

Yamaki stepped back, defiantly holding his stand against Tai and Agumon.

**(End theme)**

"Look at Agumon. Do you think he intentionally wants to hurt anyone? Not unless they're evil monsters or people who threaten those close to me. And you, Yamaki, fall under the latter. I doubt you're an evil man, but your intentions are too radical. That's why I can't let this Juggernaut run anymore."

"Who are you to talk down and lecture me, boy?!" Yamaki snapped as Riley and Talley watched the two exchange heated words. "You're the ones responsible for letting all these Digimon and these monsters into our world."

"But, we've done our best to stop any threats to both sides."

As Yamaki leaned back against the Juggernaut switch, he looked behind him and calmly smirked.

"I'm warning you, Yamaki. You set that thing at full power... there's a powerful enemy waiting to come into our world and roughshod it!" The Bearer of Courage warned him. As he made an advancement on the man, Tai stopped and sensed Celesta X's level 2 power from afar. _What?! That's Kari! She's unleashed her Ascendant level 2 power... and she's fighting Yamato? What the hell pushed them to fight each other...?!_

_He's distracted...? This is my chance!_ Yamaki sneered as he pushed the button behind him, which initiated the final push to unleashing the Juggernaut's full power.

"No!" Tai and Agumon cried out simultaneously.

"Heh, you're too late. Even if you survive, let's see all those other Digimon try and escape this!" Yamaki exclaimed.

_No! Guys!_ The big-haired teen said as he bumrushed and grabbed Yamaki's shirt, lifting him up effortlessly. "You bastard!"

"Tai! Look!" Agumon pointed to the screen where it displayed something resembling an orb hitting the vortex, which destabilized the Juggernaut and opened up a hole.

"No... what's that...?" The man asked as his eyes fell on the shocking chain of events.

What emerged from the gaping hole was a cloaked figure and fours flying behind him.

"Tai, that's...!" Agumon stopped as his partner finished for him.

Tai growled, still holding Yamaki up by his shirt. "...Tyrantmon."

xxxxx

_**Above the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:15 PM**_

As the five hooded figures landed on the government building's roof, the leader, Tyrantmon, walked forward placing a foot on the roof's edge. He chuckled with a hood and mask concealing his face. His four colleagues approached near him and gazed over Tokyo.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**A New Foe Rears His Head**_**)**

"Lay your eyes on what will become our new sanctuary," Tyrantmon solemnly declared. He grabbed his cloak and ripped if off along with his hood and mask. Finally revealing himself. Tyrantmon raised his head and seemingly towered over his four colleagues. The leader of the gang resembled large teal-skinned man with a muscular. He looked something like a space gypsy, wearing a long-sleeved cyan coat, baggy white pants, and a purple bandana. Hanging down behind his back was thick and long orange hair. The muscle bound tyrant wore a long scar over his face.

"Lord Tyrantmon, our newest assassin is ready. Shall we leave you with him while we scour this human city?" The female colleague inquired.

"Leave me with Impmon," Tyrantmon stated. "Seductressmon. Lajinmon. Zekermon. Seethermon." He faced each four individual and beckoned them off. "Spread out, Galactic Pirates! Find Calumon and finish where the Devas have failed us."

Following their leader's command, the four Galactic Pirates finally split up and spread out scouring over Tokyo.

"This city will be ours by nightfall," Tyrantmon said as he calmly monitored the sky splitting open as a grid-like universe hung over the city. "Soon, the Southern Realm will merge with the human's world and bring forth calamity. Once I have Calumon, I will gain the power I need to become the king of realms!" He laughed as he flew up and vanished to meet with Impmon.

xxxxx

"Guys, we've got company!" WarAngemon pointed to the hooded figures that spread out. He turned to Ultima X and Sonja. "Looks like Tyrantmon's finally entered our world."

"Let's spread out and follow them!" Ultima X said as he looked over to Sonja. "You need to keep Calumon safe, babe. We'll meet up again."

"Be careful you two," the Artificial said as she watched the two Ascendants leave. "Ok, little one, we're going somewhere safe."

Calumon curiously poked his head out. "What's going on out there?"

"Stay inside," she whispered as she glided off and relocated to a safer location. _With the sky facing instability, what else could this lead to? I don't even want to know. Davis, I better see you again._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Secret Room/1:18 PM**_

"You see what you've done, Yamaki?" The Bearer of Courage growled as he dropped the man and faced Agumon. "You're not helping our cause. Now, we have to clean your mess up..." He nodded to Agumon. "This isn't over. If I were you, I'd think about what you've done and do the right thing. If you don't, I'm coming back here and shutting this thing down myself. Are we clear?" He deepened his tone, conveying his contempt for Hypnos' actions as of late.

As Tai and Agumon used Instant Movement, they left Yamaki quivering and mulling. The man picked up the cigarette lighter he dropped and watched the big screen, which displayed random locations of the various battles taking place in the city.

"Sir..." Riley tried reaching him, but it came to no avail.

Yamaki gripped his lighter tightly and cursed. "...damn it all..."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/11:20 PM**_

X was suddenly greeted by Tai and Agumon, who arrived in time to meet with the masked watcher.

"Tai, what are you doing here?"

"Tell me more about this Tyrantmon guy, X."

X sighed as he faced his former pupils and answered. "Tyrantmon has become unbound. He and his gang, the Galactic Pirates, came from Planet Void. The same planet you lured Virus to when he self detonated. Shortly after being freed from their imprisonment, they arrived in the Southern Realm and slipped into a pocket dimension to regain their full strength. So, in a sense, you two, as Omega X, are responsible this."

Tai and Agumon were deeply shocked when hearing this startling revelation.

"But, I know you two can correct this wrong. There's little time if Tyrantmon isn't stopped before the day is done, your world and the Southern Digital World will collide, bringing forth chaos."

"Then, we know what we have to do," Tai replied. "Agumon?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, Tai."

"Tyrantmon can only be taken down by an Ascendant of your caliber. So, ideally, either you or Kari have the power to defeat him. Tyrantmon's power is no different from Virus'."

"Then, we should have no problem," the big-haired teen said with the utmost confidence. "We just need to approach this situation more carefully. Agumon, let's head back."

"Right!"

X folded his arms and smiled behind his mask. "Take him down, guys."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Merciless Galactic Pirates Attack! Arise, Dark Mega Beelzebumon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** When I said chaos, I really meant it. What started as a picnic date with Tai and Sora has spilled into a cluster of a mess!

At last, Tyrantmon and his gang have landed on Earth. They are indeed the Expies for Bojack and his clan. I will be adapting and incorporating elements from the _Bojack Unbound_ movie among other things I won't tell for the moment. Here's a lowdown on who's who:

Tyrantmon: Bojack, obviously.

Seductressmon: Zangya.

Lajinmon: Bujin.

Zekermon: Bido.

Seethermon: Kogu.

Three Devas slain and plenty more to go (except Antylamon, who might turn a new leaf soon). Tyrantmon prepares his last assassin to deal with the other Digi-Destined while the Ascendants and the warriors battle the four Galactic Pirates. Sonja also plays a crucial role keeping Calumon out of the bad guys' hands. Tai and Agumon decide to pay Yamaki a visit and hopefully gave him a much needed reality check.

Additionally, will Celesta X and Metalla X finish their fight in time? You'll have to wait and see next chapter in addition to more! ;)

These last chapters will blow off Season 2.5. The carnage is just beginning.

Until the next update, see you soon. Yep, I'm taking another break. Though, fear not, the hiatus won't take long. I'll get back and finish this in less than a month. Later!


	111. The Merciless Galactic Pirates Attack!

**A/N:** Sorry for the break guys, but I needed to make time for _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos_. I'm working between this and a DF movie fic, so expect plenty of _Digimon Fusion/Kai_ goodness! I will try to make some effort to get out more movie fics to build up anticipation to DFKai Season 3.

On the subject of the movie fic, I encourage you to read and review my _Mutalior's Vengeance Redux _story.

Anyway, the battle lines have already been drawn. Coming off the first stage of Season 2.5's last arc, here's how I'm dividing each battle for the remaining chapters:

Celesta X vs. Metalla X (for now)

The Devas vs. the other Digi-Destined

WarAngemon, Tike, and David vs. Seethermon

Lajinmon vs. BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW

Zekermon vs. Keke, Sam, and Kara

Seductressmon vs. Ultima X and Sonja

Beelzebumon vs. the non-Ascendant Digi-Destined

Metalla X vs. ? (One of the Galactic Pirates)

Celesta X vs. Eventually Tyrantmon, but who knows prior to him.

Omega X vs. ? (Between the Juggernaut, Tyrantmon, or some other force at work)

Next, Jeremy, I realize you're concerned where I'm going with the whole Beelzebumon situation. Let me just clarify that Beelzebumon isn't fighting any Ascendant. Those guys will be too preoccupied with Tyrantmon's gang. That's why the Galactic Pirates are there: to keep the Ascendants busy, while Beelzebumon gets sent to deal with Sora and co. This is my solution to maintaining a power balance. Yeah, the Devas were dealt a bad hand, but they weren't counting on the fact: 1) the Digi-Destined found the Crest Weapons and 2) the Ascendants recently capped off a big fight against Paradixalmon and co.

Beelzebumon may be one of the baddest and one of the Demon Lords in the Digiverse, but he isn't in the top tiers nor is he the Big Bad here. He'll get to have his fun, but how he gets put in his place remains to be seen. Relax and see what story I weave out of this big battle.

Besides, who says these won't be the only enemies they deal with? I could surprise you. ;)

Anyway, that's enough babbling. No character corner this go around since I had to make an important clarification.

Let's begin!

xxxxx

_**Tyrantmon's Realm/11:25 AM**_

Impmon stumbled inside a dreary and spacious dimensional room. The last thing he remembered was following an ominous voice into a portal, which engulfed and pulled him into this strange room with a gothic decorum and an empty throne situated at the front. Impmon scoured through the room in hopes of meeting this 'voice' that lured him here.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Ominous Silence**_**)**

Impmon stopped to take a look at the throne. "...so, where's he at? Don't tell me that jerk left me to hang high and dry! Why I oughta Ba-Boom him for playing with me!" He raised his tone and let himself be heard. "Hey! Where are ya at?! I came here because you said you'd grant me more power! Well, come out and give me what I want!"

To his own dismay, he got no response. He scowled angrily, feeling the urge to blast the room with fireballs. When he tried to throw a fireball, he felt pain from his arm and gripped it.

"Ow! Damn... that pain from the beating I got from that mule still hurts!"

Suddenly, Impmon heard a deep laughter emanating throughout the dimension. Alarmed, Impmon's ears perked as he carefully surveyed his surroundings. He looked over his shoulder and felt a rush of cool air hit him. Shivering from the cool breeze, Impmon shuddered.

"You think I'm playing around?! Come out wherever you are!" The angry Rookie demanded, raising and shaking his good arm with his fist clenched. "Bah! This was just a waste of my time! Might as well send my worthless ass back!"

Suddenly, the moment Tyrantmon materialized behind Impmon, the Rookie whirled around and frantically jumped back frightfully. Impmon's eyes bulged wide open seeing Tyrantmon's presence overshadow him.

The impish creature's mouth gaped, stammering. "I-I-I... was only kidding! I didn't mean all those things I just said about yas! I was just kidding...! You can take a joke, right?" He realized he wasn't helping his situation by putting up a coward's act.

Tyrantmon's smile widened into one with evil intentions. "Surely you were joking. Because if your threats were true, I'd splatter you across these halls. You wouldn't want our meeting to be cut short due to your own foolhardy attempt to threat my life." His fiendish grin widened further as he reached down and grabbed Impmon by his red bandana.

"Ack! Hey, watch it!" Impmon gagged as Tyrantmon lifted him overhead. "...you said you'd help give me the power...! Listen... I'll do anything to get it!"

"Anything?"

Impmon frantically nodded as nervous sweatdrops covered his face. "...yeah, yeah, yeah!" He nervously stammered and gulped. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for his own imminent demise.

"Why do you crave for more power, little demon?" The burly monster inquired, lowering Impmon to his eye level. He slightly loosened his grip on Impmon and let him fall on the cold ground. "Who do you want to destroy?"

Coughing, Impmon got some air back into his body. He recovered to his feet while favoring his hurt arm. He looked up at Tyrantmon and frowned.

"Those punks calling themselves Digi-Destined! They have those human-loving Digimon as partners and it makes me make want to hurl!" The impish Rookie clarified one of his motivations in obtaining ultimate power. "They depend on those Digi-clowns to evolve and become strong! I want to show them an independent Digimon, who doesn't need no stinkin' humans, is capable of evolving!"

Tyrantmon laughed at Impmon's boast, which provoked the little one.

"What the hell's so funny?! I'm telling ya why I want the power to evolve!"

"I've already scanned your memories the minute you stepped through the doorway," the Galactic Pirate leader confirmed, to which Impmon didn't see coming. "According to what I've acquired from your memory bank..." He snapped his fingers as a screen appeared next to them. The screen showed a recent scene of Impmon shuddering at the sight of two children.

"No... how did you... get this?!" Impmon gaped in shock seeing two kids, a boy and a girl. They are twins and at about the preschool level. "Ai... Mako?" He stepped back and turned to Tyrantmon. "You've been spying on me all along?!"

"Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't, but it's clear you do have partners."

"I _had_ partners, but I left them when I saw how selfish humans were really! They get attached to something they claim they love and replace it for something else... that's how I felt... replaceable. I left those brats and wanted to prove to myself I can evolve on my own..."

Tyrantmon waved over the screen as it showed another screen. It was one Impmon wanted to repress from his mind. He turned away when it showed himself getting beat senseless by Indramon, the Deva horse.

"Your greed led you to your near demise when you engaged one of my Deva assassins. What made you think in your right mind you could challenge an Ultimate-level Digimon? In your state, your little fireballs were just spitballs to Indramon."

Impmon retorted and defended his case. "I wanted to prove to myself I don't need help from anyone! Not even those stupid Digi-punks and their pets!"

"And yet they saved your life."

"That stupid cat thought I had no chance..."

"Perhaps the cat was right. And this brings us to the here and now," Tyrantmon closed the screen with a snap. He looked down on Impmon and smiled evilly. "Are you certain you deserve more power? An ultimate power to crush the opposition?"

"I want to prove once and for all I don't need a stinkin' human partner! I'll even sell my soul to join you, big boy!"

_**Whap!**_

Impmon recoiled as Tyrantmon hit him with a whiff of air from a simple finger flick. The Rookie fell back rubbing his face where the flick bruised him. His face paled when he felt the immense force from the little flick from the Galactic Pirate's finger.

**(End theme)**

"Be glad my finger didn't even make contact. Otherwise, I'd be cleaning you off my floor."

Impmon nervously chuckled. "Hey... pals-y... no problem... I won't smart mouth ya again."

"See it that you don't. Right now my gang are in the real world to establish my Galactic Obelisks, towers containing immense power that will open the gate between the real and the Digital Worlds. Their power will carry through and destroy the four Digital Realms."

"Then, you want me to take care of those Digi-punks?"

"My men will take care of those Ascendants. Even with the power I will give you, it won't be enough to fight an Ascendant, but those other Chosen that are fighting my Deva assassins can be your first targets. Take them out and acquire their data."

"Take their data and become even stronger?" Impmon was at a loss for words. Realizing he would have to kill the Digi-Destined and their partners shocked his mind. _I've have to kill to become stronger? And absorb their data?_ He contemplated this choice and recognized the consequences this would bring to the Odaiba Digi-Destined.

Tyrantmon folded his arms and waited patiently. "Do you need more time?"

"No..." Impmon replied, trembling and clenching his fists. He struggled to form words as he thought his decision carefully.

"Help us reach closer to our goal in punishing the human world. Help us destroy the Sovereigns that refused to answer your pleas. Together we can make this world our playground. We can make the humans bow before us. Impmon, this is your only chance to receive ultimate power. Join me, Impmon, and nothing can stand in our way!"

"Joining you just to gain more power? And finally evolve?"

"Detach yourself from petty attachments like your former partners. They dumped you like refuse. Take revenge on them by enslaving them! Threat them like pets!"

_If I do this, there ain't no turning back now! _Impmon growled and pointed to Tyrantmon. "You got it, pal! I'll help you eliminate the Digi-fools in order to evolve!"

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 3 – **_**Kyuubi Unleashed/Uchiha Madara theme**_**)**

"Then, surrender your... SOUL!" Tyrantmon bellowed as his eyes turned green. He raised his a hand as a portal opened under Impmon's feet.

Impmon screamed as he plunged into steaming hot lava of sorts. This lava engulfed him as blood-curdling screams coupled with Tyrantmon's devilish laughter filled the dimension, both emitting terrifying chills.

And out from this lava, a Demon Lord was set to be born and unleash his fury on those who casted him aside and to the Digi-Destined that overlooked him.

"I want you to find the Digi-Destined wielding the Crest Weapons. Destroy them and their Digimon. Load their data to enhance yourself and you'll be a step closer to more power, Impmon. Hmm, no. That name is beneath you. How about... Beelzebumon?" The tyrannical monster laughed as he witnessed a shadowed humanoid emerging from lava hiding on something resembling a motorcycle. "It's time. Go into the human world and find the Crest Weapon wielders!"

The dark figure on the bike chuckled evilly as two menacing red eyes gleamed. He revved his motorcycle and beelined through a portal taking him into the real world.

"The deed is done. There's nothing to prevent my rise as the ruler of multiple worlds. Now, the true carnage begins," Tyrantmon's voice echoed as his callous laughter filled the dimension.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Arc 3: Tyrantmon Unbound**_

_**Chapter 111: The Merciless Galactic Pirates Attack! Arise, Dark Mega Beelzebumon**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/200 Feet Above Shinjuku District/11:30 AM**_

Metalla X recoiled after taking another direct blow from Celesta X's palm thrusts. Her consecutive blows didn't make contact with any part of Metalla X's body, but he still felt the immense pain from each blow. Celesta X glided forward and attempted to hit him with a palm thrust into his chest. Metalla X quickly swerved around and evaded her. He dove into the nearest alleyway seeing people and traffic flooding the streets in panic.

Metalla X slipped into an alleyway and used this time to recover. He looked up and caught Celesta X gliding through the air looking for him. He was smart enough to conceal his Ki from her.

"Blast her..." Metalla X gritted his teeth and grabbed his chest. "Not one of her blows connected, but I could still feel the force behind them. As much as I abhor doing this, resorting to guerilla tactics is my only option." He lied in wait while sensing Celesta X's whereabouts. _She's moved on. I'll have to stay vigilant and keep low for a while._ He turned and slowly hovered through the alleyway. "I haven't had to do this since the battles on Spira. This should be beneath me, but that bitch left me no choice."

_'Aww, poor Yamato. Is it finally sinking it yet? You know you can't beat Kari.'_ Matt taunted the arrogant Ascendant in his mind.

"Butt out, idiot. This is between me and Tai's sister. Mark my words, she will pay for this."

_'Bold words coming from a desperate man. You have no choice but to utilize that brainpower more effectively.'_

Ignoring Matt's taunts, Metalla X focused on relocating somewhere close to Celesta X but suppressed a sufficient amount of his energy from being traced.

"Still, besides Kari, those fools in Hypnos are trying to ruin my day. With all these people panicking, they'd think it was the end of the world. This is just another typical day for me..." Metalla X snorted as he stopped and sensed a dark energies closing in. "There's four of them. One of them is heading toward this direction. Who is this?"

He then saw one of the four cloaked Galactic Pirates gliding overhead and heading into another direction.

"One of those dark powers came from him," the observant Ascendant studied the cloaked being. "What in hell is going on?" He hurried off after the cloaked individual but still maintained his low profile without being spotted by Celesta X.

xxxxx

WarAngemon and Ultima X came to a stop as they followed one of the cloaked Galactic Pirates. As they tailed behind him, the cloaked pirate quickly glided across and left the two Ascendants.

"He's getting away!" exclaimed Ultima X.

"I'll go after him," WarAngemon said. "Go after one of the other ones we just missed."

"Right, be careful, TK."

With that, the Ascendants split up and headed off to pursue two of the Galactic Pirates. WarAngemon continued to follow the one he and Ultima X chased after. He keenly watched the cloaked warrior he was chasing vanish, leaving him completely befuddled.

"How where did he go?" WarAngemon pivoted to his right direction and sensed the warrior's location. "This way!" He flew off and locked on the location of the Galactic Pirate's presence. "These guys are pretty crafty. I better pace myself. I hope Davis takes a more careful approach." However, he was still worried about leaving Celesta X behind to deal with Metalla X. _I can still sense Kari. Seems their fighting's stopped, but for how long? Yamato must've realized taking Kari on is more than he can chew. _"Kari, don't go overboard. Yamato's a grade-A asshole, but that's still my brother's body he's using."

Unbeknownst to him, a portal opened out of nowhere in the city and released a dark clad humanoid riding on a motorcycle. The dark motorcyclist was heading directly toward an opposite direction where WarAngemon was going.

xxxxx

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST – **_**Akatsuki **_**)**

The four Galactic Pirates converged at the center most point in Shinjuku. They each landed on a rooftop and unhooded themselves. Not only did they unhood themselves, but disrobed altogether. The Galactic Pirates unveiled themselves to everyone watching them, including the Ascendants that followed them.

One Galactic Pirate resembled a teal-skinned musclebound warrior and wearing an orange mohawk. He also sported a purple vest coupled with golden earrings and necklace along with white baggy pants and yellow boots.

"Zekermon, present and accounted for."

Another was a younger-looking male with spiky orange hair, the same teal skin like his colleagues, a black shirt & white pants, and carrying a large sword inside a heavy-looking sheath.

"Seethermon is here."

The one female in the group was teal-skinned too. She wore long curly orange hair, pointed ears, a white vest with a blue top underneath, a pair of black warm arm sleeves, and white pants & yellow boots.

"Seductressmon, ready to summon our sacred obelisks of darkness."

The last and fourth member was a short tea-skinned man wearing a black turban, a maroon long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and yellow boots.

"Lajinmon here. Are we ready to initiate the Galactic Obelisks?"

Once the four warriors nodded in unison, they lifted their arms and closed their eyes. They concentrated their efforts invoking the mystical energies imbued inside their bodies. Four symbols, resembling purple ouroboros, beamed from their foreheads. The purple beams converged together and directed their energies into sky.

Suddenly, the skies seemingly began to darken more than before. The Galactic Pirates continued focusing their mystic summoning powers to bring forth four massive obstructions that fell from the fissure that split the skies down. These four tall towers stood close to fifty feet tall in height. Etched on these structures were the faces of Tyrantmon, displaying the conceit of the tyrannical Galactic Pirate lord.

The towers also doubled as satellites that drew the dark energies that seeped from the skies and filled these towers with intense power. As the Galactic Pirates opened their eyes, they marveled at their own work.

"We did it, my friends. The Galactic Obelisks will flood this entire city into darkness, drawing out all the humans into despair," Lajinmon proclaimed proudly. "Now, we can play with those Ascendants and their Digi-Destined friends."

"I'm ready to smash some heads in!" Zekermon said.

Seethermon smiled cruelly, reaching over for his sword's hilt. "I'll cut down whichever unlucky Ascendant crossed my path."

Seductressmon chortled. "Let's not waste time, boys. Time to eliminate these children and bring Tyrantmon one step closer to world domination."

The Pirates spread out and initiated the hunt for their adversaries.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Indramon and Shakkoumon were locked in a giant struggle across Shinjuku. People were still fleeing from the heated battle taking place. Cody sat atop of a car watching his partner struggling to pick up Indramon. Indramon landed his hooves over Shakkoumon's back and threw him down.

"Shakkoumon!" Cody cried out as he jumped off the car. He pulled out his Blade of Humility, charging steadfast and landing a strike into Indramon's right leg.

Indramon gritted his teeth hard and turned around. He threw his right arm aiming to hit Cody. Cody raised his Blade of Humility as a light produced from the blade and forged a barrier that shielded the boy from Indramon's attack.

"What?!" The Deva horse was taken aback, clearly not anticipating the Blade of Humility's special defense technique. _Has he already tapped into the Crest Weapon's potential? _"You caught me by surprise, but I can't waste any time with the likes of you! Farewell!" He picked up his shell and prepared to blow into it.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**The Ebb and the Flow**_**)**

Suddenly, Shakkoumon came up behind Indramon and grabbed his waist. He lifted the Deva off the ground and prepared to slam him.

Cody noticed the skies darkening and the rise of the Galactic Obelisks.

Overwhelmed with shock, Cody gawked at the phenomenon. "What's going on out there? Those towers look almost like the Dark Towers, but bigger." He shuddered when seeing the amount of immense dark energy transmitted from the large obelisks.

"You will not defeat Tyrantmon, fools!" Indramon boasted as he kicked Shakkoumon in the face. He landed and readied his shell. "Tyrantmon's obelisks have been established on your world and soon the hole between the worlds will open up calamity. Farewell, because you two won't live long enough to see it!" He quickly blew into his shell and fired. "_**Horn of Desolation!**_"

"Shakkoumon! We can't lose!" Cody exclaimed.

Shakkoumon boldly stated. "No we won't!" His eyes glowed intensely as the slot on his gut opened and unleashed an immense beam that impacted Indramon's attack. "Sorry, but we aren't going to fall to the likes of you!" He concentrated and gathered enough power to match Indramon's.

"Allow me, Indramon!" Cody called out, raising his Blade of Humility, which essentially granted Shakkoumon the boost he needed.

Indramon's mouth went agape when a yellow aura enveloped Shakkoumon.

"He's evolving?!" Indramon exclaimed.

"Shakkoumon... _**Mega Shinka! Vikemon!**_" The evolved Mega bellowed triumphantly as he charged forward and landed an devastating blow with his Mjolnir, which shattered Indramon's shell and swiftly slammed it into Indramon's gut.

"Augh!" Indramon roared as he doubled over.

"Finish him, Vikemon!"

"_**Arctic Blizzard!**_" bellowed Vikemon, swinging his Mjolnir and enveloping Indramon in ice. After sealing the Deva in ice, he swung his hammer and pulverized him, turning the once powerful Deva into a sheet of shattered ice that swept across the streets like a blizzard.

The Bearer of Humility cheered him on. "We got him, Vikemon!" He hurried over and jumped into Vikemon's hand as he picked him up and carried him. "Now, let's go find the others."

"Right!"

Suddenly, Cody and Vikemon noticed something in the distance. They caught someone riding a motorcycle and leaving a trail of fire along the way.

"I got a bad feeling about that guy who just passed us."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, he might be in with the Devas. Let's follow him and see where he can lead us, but let's be careful."

Vikemon, while carrying Cody, stormed off right after the dark Digimon riding the motorcycle at ungodly speeds.

xxxxx

_**Golden Gate Bridge/11:37 AM**_

Ken and Yolei became alarmed when Majiramon let loose a powerful fire blast that tore through the bridge.

"OH MY GOD!" Yolei freaked out seeing the bridge being blown in half. "Ken, that Deva has to be stopped!"

Ken called out. "JewelBeemon, it's time to evolve into Mega-level state!"

The purple-haired girl shouted. "You, too, Silphymon!"

Silphymon and JewelBeemon nodded as they watched their partners' Crest Weapons glowing. This coupled with Ken and Yolei's Digivices releasing beams of light hitting them allowed them to evolve into their Mega-level forms.

Majiramon watched them evolve and growled. "What's this?! They're evolving to their higher forms?!"

"Silphymon... _**Mega Shinka! Valkyrimon!**_"

"JewelBeemon... _**Mega Shinka! GranKuwagamon!**_"

Valkyrimon and GranKuwagamon quickly bumrushed Majiramon, who was overwhelmed by the two Megas. Valkyrimon shot forward and slashed through Majiramon, allowing GranKuwagamon to cut down the Deva in a hurry. As he became disoriented, Majiramon rebounded and shot a barrage of needle-like hairs form his tail & whiskers.

"_**Treasure Arrow!**_" The dragon angrily roared, shooting more hair-like needles at the two Megas.

"Watch out, Valkyrimon!"

"Finish him off, GranKuwagamon!"

Taking out his Feral Sword, Valkyrimon glided toward Majiramon and slashed him. Whirling around, Valkyrimon summoned an arrow and smashed it into Majiramon's chest. Majiramon let out a sky-piercing roar as the arrow was driven into his body. GranKuwagamon came up behind Majiramon and preparing to initiate his next attack to follow up Valkyrimon's.

"_**Dimension Scissors!**_" yelled GranKuwagamon, unleashing sickle-like projectiles that pierced and cut Majiramon into pieces.

The dragon fell to the oceans as its massive body dissolved into digital dust.

"All right, that takes care of him!" cheered an ecstatic Yolei.

The ex-Digimon Emperor added. "We're finished here. Let's reconvene with the others, Yolei."

As the Digimon hovered over to meet them, Ken and Yolei mounted their Digimon. Valkyrimon and GranKuwagamon flew off as they headed back into Shinjuku.

"Guys, I'm getting a message from Cody," Yolei said, reading her D-Terminal. "He and Vikemon just took down that horse Deva. But, that's not all. They saw some kind of demon-like Digimon riding a motorcycle. They went to follow him."

"Are they still in Shinjuku?" asked Valkyrimon.

"Yeah, according to Cody, they are."

Nodding, Ken replied. "Relay their coordinates to me, Yolei. We're heading over to check this out. Looks like we're dealing more than just the Devas if these darkened skies are any indication."

GranKuwagamon noticed the darkness leaking from the Galactic Obelisks. "Look over there! Ken, are you seeing those?"

Ken's face paled with fright when seeing what looked like Dark Towers. "...those look like...!"

"Cody just messaged me. The darkness spreading over our hometown are coming from those towers."

"We must approach the towers carefully then. However, we have to find Cody, reconvene with the others, and find out who this demon motorcyclist is."

"Right!" The Digimon called out as they advanced toward the Shinjuku prefecture of Tokyo.

xxxxx

Observing the darkness spreading over the city, Catsuramon initiated his next move and jumped off and stormed into the city.

"Looks like Tyrantmon and his men have made their move. Time the other Devas..." Catsuramon stopped shortly when he saw the demon motorcyclist passing along by in a hurry. "What?!" Taken by surprise, the dog Deva watched him speeding off across the distance. "Who is that? His power exceeds even my own... no, exceeds all of my fellow Devas combined... has Tyrantmon hired the services of another warrior?" _It appears Tyrantmon has lost faith in us if he's recruited a new warrior to deal with our enemies. _"I must find the other Devas and alert them!" He took off and began locating the closest Deva.

xxxxx

_**Central Odaiba/11:40 AM**_

MegaKabuterimon and Sinduramon's electric blasts lit up the vicinity where their battle continued heating up. However, Izzy had seen enough as his Shield of Knowledge glowed in conjunction with his Digivice.

"Take him out, MegaKabuterimon! Evolve!" Izzy yelled out.

After MegaKabuterimon clobbered Sinduramon's face, a golden aura enveloped over MegaKabuterimon's massive frame.

"MegaKabuterimon... _**Mega Shinka! HerculesKabuterimon!**_"

Shaking his head, Sinduramon came to his senses and gaped in shock seeing HerculesKabuterimon towering over him.

"Hah, you don't scare me!" The defiant yet scared chicken backed away as he blasted HerculesKabuterimon with discharged electric-powered blasts.

HerculesKabuterimon scoffed. "Enough!" He discharged a powerful burst of electricity, creating a stronger version of his Electro Shocker. "_**Mega Electro Shocker!**_" He hit Sinduramon with an immense force and knocked him into a water tower.

The combined water and electricity overwhelmed Sinduramon, electrocuting him. He let out a blood-curling screech as he dissolved into data particles. HerculesKabuterimon hovered down near Izzy.

"Nice work, HerculesKabuterimon," the Bearer of Knowledge said. "We have move on and find the others."

"Right, let's get moving!"

Just then, they heard a resounding explosion emanating behind them. Alarmed, they quickly turned to the find the source of this eruption. They saw the demon motorcyclist passing by, which drew Izzy and HerculesKabuterimon attentively.

"What the heck was that?!" The red-haired teen pointed to the mystery motorcyclist. "I think I saw someone on that motorcycle."

"Sounds like something we should check out," HerculesKabuterimon said, picking up Izzy to carry him. He flew off and pursued the speed demon. "Shoot, that bike of his is moving faster than I can fly!"

"Who he is, I wonder?" Izzy pondered as he spotted Cody and Vikemon closing near them. Oh, look! Cody!"

"Izzy!" Cody called back to Izzy. "Are you going after the same thing like we are?"

"So, we're not alone. HerculesKabuterimon, let's pick up the pace!"

"You, too, Vikemon! Let's hurry along and catch up to him!"

Both HerculesKabuterimon and Vikemon picked up the pace catching up with the demon motorcyclist. Unbeknownst to then, the demon was luring them into what could end up being a trap.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Scampering Battle**_**)**

As for Sora and Garudamon, their heated battle with Mihiramon turned around in their favor. When Mihiramon slammed into Garudamon, the giant humanoid bird grabbed the tiger by his tail and swung him around while sending him sailing into the air. Mihiramon hit the streets as the impact of his fall split a section of concrete into two.

Mihiramon struggled standing up and aimlessly attacked Garudamon. The humanoid bird evaded a lot of Mihiramon's tail strikes, but it took one to slam into her and knock her back.

"_**Samurai Tiger Tail!**_"

"NO! GARUDAMON!" The Bearer of Love screamed out to her partner. This invoked the energies of her Crest inside of her as her Arrows of Love glowed noticeable red auras. "Don't let up, Garudamon! You can beat him!"

Garudamon's body began glowing as her strength was harmonized with Sora's glowing Crest Weapons. Mihiramon became blinded by the glowing flare of red light surrounding Garudamon.

"EVOLVE!" The orange-haired teen passionately cried out.

"Garudamon... _**Mega Shinka! Phoenixmon!**_" Flying out from a ball of inferno, Phoenixmon swiftly slammed into Mihiramon and grabbed him by his tail again with her clawed feet. She slammed him down hard on the ground and left him laying on his back. She immediately took off into the air and unfolded both of her wings.

"Let him have it, Phoenixmon!" encouraged Sora.

Flapping her wings hard, Phoenixmon unleashed an unfathomable amount of fire over Mihiramon. "_**Crimson Flame!**_" She sent the immense flames down as they hit Mihiramon and scorched him.

Letting out blood-curdling roars, the tiger Deva struggled to get out of the flames.

"...now I see how a Digimon is able to achieve stronger levels with a human partner. Well done, warriors..."

He ultimately succumbed to the flames and dissolved into digital dust. Sora hurried over to meet with Phoenixmon, who landed to pick her up.

"I just received a message from Izzy, Phoenixmon," Sora said as she boarded Phoenixmon's right foot. "Everyone seems to be converging toward Odaiba Bay in pursuit of some dark Digimon on a motorcycle. Let's go follow up and investigate."

"A dark Digimon on a motorcycle? That's certainly not one of the other Devas," Phoenixmon doubled checked.

The Bearer of Love replied. "Definitely not, but let's check this one out."

Phoenixmon nodded and flew over past Shinjuku carrying Sora along. The orange-haired girl rechecked her email and sighed to herself.

"You ok, Sora?"

"Just thinking about Tai and Agumon. I hope they were able to stop Yamaki and his crazy plans."

"Well, the Juggernaut suddenly stopped, but there's still much calamity occurring in the skies. I can feel it."

"If you're right, then Tyrantmon must've opened some hole in the skies between my world and the Digiworld," the Bearer of Love meticulously scanned the dark skies. "Let's keep moving. We need to reach the others." She hung on tight while Phoenix carried them over toward Odaiba Bay.

xxxxx

_**Akihabara District/11:45 AM**_

"Take this and that!" Pajiramon screamed whilst hitting Lillymon and hitting her with her hind legs.

Lillymon fell through display glass and sat up. Pajiramon advanced toward her.

"No! C'mon, Lillymon!" Mimi cried out to her partner. "We can't lose to her!"

"After I'm done with you, dear. The girl is next!" The sheep Deva said, pointing her crossbow and aiming for Lillymon.

Suddenly, Mimi lunged forward and hit the back of Pajiramon's head with her Fan of Sincerity. This quickly provoked the Deva, causing her to whirl around and face Mimi, who held her ground.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Mimi courageously defied Pajiramon.

"You'll regret making the biggest mistake, human! You'll die first!"

"MIMI!" Lillymon screamed.

Just then, Mimi's Fan of Sincerity glowed and released a blinding flare of green light. This blinded Pajiramon. A beam of green light hit Lillymon and empowered her, allowing her to evolve.

"Take her down, Rosemon!" The Bearer of Sincerity shouted, using her Fan of Sincerity to distract the blinded Pajiramon.

"Payback time, Lambchops!" Lillymon shouted as her body grew. "Lillymon... _**Mega Shinka! Rosemon!**_" When it was said and done, she turned into her taller and sexier rose-headed Mega form. She took out a vine sword and waited for Pajiramon to turn around.

"GAH! You'll pay for blinding me!" Pajiramon shouted. As she turned around and opened her eyes, Rosemon quickly flew at her with her weapon readily drawn. "...son of a...!" Was all she could say before Rosemon stabbed her.

Rosemon gutted Pajiramon with her sword and let her hit the ground as her body began dissolving.

"...this victory is yours..." Pajiramon conceded as her entire body vanished without a trace.

"How are Joe and Zudomon doing?" asked Mimi as she and Rosemon turned around.

From their vantage point, they saw Vajramon clubbing Zudomon in the back with his swords.

"Zudomon! Don't give up!" The blue-haired young adult shouted as his Spear of Reliability started glowing. "We won't lose here!"

As Vajramon stopped advancing toward Zudomon, he witnessed Joe's Crest Weapons glowing in conjunction with Zudomon's massive frame covered in light gray light.

"This power..." Vajramon noted as he turned to Joe and headed off to kill him. "I'll simply cut the source where you're receiving more power!"

"ZUDOMON!" Joe yelled.

"Zudomon... _**Mega Shinka! Plesiomon!**_"

Closing his eyes, Joe readily prepared to meet his fate.

"JOE!" Mimi and Rosemon yelled out as they moved in to save him.

Suddenly, Vajramon was taken aback when his swords were knocked out of his hands. He stopped when Plesiomon obstructed him from hitting Joe.

"Plesiomon! Nice timing!" The Bearer of Reliability ecstatically shouted.

Plesiomon pivoted and glared at Vajramon, who charged ahead nonetheless to carry his mission. Plesiomon swung his tail and knocked Vajramon back.

"_**Hydro Impact Crusher!**_" Plesiomon screamed, shooting a powerful water blast that hit Vajramon head-on.

"Well done... now I see why a bond between a Digimon and a human strengthens the former..." Vajramon said. "...stop Tyrantmon if you want to save your worlds." After giving his parting words, the Deva dissolved into digital dust and dispersed into the winds.

**(End theme)**

"He told us to stop Tyrantmon?" Joe blinked thrice. "Guess he realized the error of his ways?" Just then, he heard his Digivice beep and pulled it out. He scanned it and saw several beacons heading toward the Odaiba Bay vicinity.

"Joe, that clears this side of Tokyo," Mimi rushed over to meet with him and Plesiomon.

"Everyone else, save for Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, and Davis, are heading toward Odaiba Bay. I think that's where we should go next," the blue-haired young man said as he climbed Plesiomon's tail. He was placed on Plesiomon's back.

Plesiomon added. "We should go there."

"I'm with you," Rosemon said, picking up Mimi and flying off. "Follow me!"

With that, Mimi, Rosemon, Joe, and Plesiomon hastily made their way toward Odaiba Bay in a hurry.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, BanchoLeomon and Pikkan flew over scouring around for anymore Devas to stop. They noticed the skies darkening and the hole expanding above the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in the distance.

"This isn't looking good," BanchoLeomon meticulously eyed the calamity in the skies.

Pikkan scowled. "Wait 'til I blow that government building sky high."

"It'd be best if you don't. We came here to stop Tyrantmon and his cohorts..."

"You guys looking for Tyrantmon and his cronies?!" Came a voice behind them.

Both BanchoLeomon and Pikkan quickly sensed someone with a high power advancing near them. The source of the high power came from BW, who flew up in between the two warriors.

"Miss me, guys?" BW half-joked.

"Miss wanting the chance to kick your ass?" Pikkan snorted.

BanchoLeomon added. "It wasn't that long ago since we met, BW. I take it X and the others are aware?"

"Yeah, Keke, Sam, and the kids have already assembled and will be looking for the Digi-Destined," BW said. "Hopefully, one of them can stop Yamato from fighting Kari."

"That explains why we were able to sense Kari power-up to that Amazing Grace power," the Alterian said. "Not surprised Yamato had to go and piss her off."

"Tyrantmon's men have already spread. I think I may know the location of one of them," BW said. "Follow me!"

The warriors followed BW's lead as they boosted their flight speed and made a u-turn around a building. They went forward and probed the location of the closest Galactic Pirate.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Top of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/11:50 AM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Mystery**_**)**

Tai and Agumon both appeared on top of the government building. They sensed the various high powers scattered across Tokyo. They isolated and distinguished their friends' individual energies from the enemies'.

Tai turned to his right. "Pikkan, BanchoLeomon, and BW went that way."

"I can't sense Tyrantmon anywhere, Tai," Agumon said.

"Looks like Kari and Yamato suddenly stopped fighting," the Bearer of Courage confirmed. "Thank goodness. Unless Yamato's hiding out somewhere to avoid her... it's not too late to stop them. Let's move, Tai!"

"Right!"

As Tai and Agumon merged to become Omega X, the Ascendant flew off the rooftop and stopped to gaze at the government building. He furrowed his brows fiercely and scowled.

"Yamaki, don't you even try anything stupid," Omega X angrily muttered and placed his two fingers over his forehead. He suddenly stopped and saw the Galactic Obelisks. "What the hell are those? Dark Towers? No, they're bigger and exude more dark power, but for some reason they're not blocking out evolutions. Otherwise, I shouldn't even be in my Ascendant form." He put his fingers on his forehead. "Maybe they have a different purpose." He looked up and sensed dark energies being transmitted from the Galactic Obelisks. "...no, those towers are trying to carve a bigger hole in the sky! Tyrantmon's intending to merge both worlds using these towers? The bastard isn't going to get away with this. Fine, I'll look for Tyrantmon!"

He dropped his fingers from his forehead and propelled across the skies.

"I can't seem to pinpoint Tyrantmon's exact location. Maybe he's not here?" Omega X wondered as he glided over Tokyo. _Wherever he is, he's good at keeping himself under the radar. These other dark energies I'm picking up must be his minions. Looks like BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, TK, Davis, and the others are about to clash with them. I also sense Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David... good. They can keep Tyrantmon's crew busy while I look for Tyrantmon. _

He charged up his right hand and fired a Ki beam toward one of the Galactic Obelisks. As soon as the beam hit the tower, it absorbed it.

"Well, can't say I didn't try," Omega X concluded. "Guess I'll have to ask the man himself. But, I doubt he'll just give it up without a fight first." He flew across past Shinjuku and searched for Tyrantmon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/11:57 AM**_

As the Digi-Destined and their partners reconvened, they arrived at an empty Odaiba Bay with no signs of evil activity. Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon were the first to land followed by GranKuwagamon and Valkyrimon. Soon after, Rosemon, Plesiomon (swimming by ocean), and Vikemon (likewise) met with the others on the bay.

"Guys!" Izzy called out to the others. "I take it you came here because you were chasing some Digimon on a bike?"

"We saw him," Sora confirmed.

"What guy on a bike?" Yolei inquired as she jumped off Valkyrimon.

"He was supposed to have been here," HerculesKabuterimon said.

"LOOK! ABOVE US!" Phoenixmon warned everyone present.

As the group looked up to where Phoenixmon alluded to, they caught the mysterious biker driving his motorcycle over a twenty foot high ledge and landing near them. The biker revved the bike's engine to incite a reaction from them.

"Yeah, yeah, we hear you!" Mimi screamed while covering her ears.

"I wonder who he is?" muttered Cody.

Ken glared reluctantly at the mysterious demon biker. "Hold your ground, everyone. Looks like he's about to stop." And how accurate Ken's deduction turned out to be as the biker parked his bike and got off.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers Insert Theme – **_**Black Intruder**_**)**

Standing in front of them was in fact a Digimon, a demon type to be exact. The Digimon stood a staggering height and was humanoid in appearance with a few demonic features. His garb was entirely black leather garb with studded shoulder armor, spikes protruding from his boots, and a violet-schemed mask covering his pale face. A long silver tail hung down its back. Tufts of yellow hair stuck through the back of his head. The most notable feature was the red bandana around his left bicep.

The demonic biker opened his hands, revealing clawed fingers sharp enough to skewer digizoid metal.

Upon seeing the demon biker, the Digi-Destined were left speechless and unable to discern his identity. However, Izzy took out his Digidex.

"Are you getting anything, Izzy?" Sora turned to the Bearer of Knowledge, who focused on his reading his laptop.

Izzy nodded dismissively. "No, I'm not getting anything, Sora. No information found."

"They call me Beelzebumon," the demonic biker introduced himself, speaking in a rough and non-etiquette manner. He painstakingly eyed each Digi-Destined and Digimon present. "Hah, so I get the leftovers. Figures, Tyrantmon and his crew would get the bigger fish. Oh well. I'm doing them a big favor." He said as he pointed to the amassed Digiteam. "Plus, more fun for me! Are you idiots ready to tangle with a Demon Lord?!"

"Demon Lord?!" Joe said.

Ken scowled. "That's a classification for the elite demon Digimon types. We encountered one when we faced Demon."

"But, this guys calls himself Beelzebumon," Cody noted, glaring intently at the demonic biker.

Vikemon grunted irritably. "There's only one of him and all of us."

Rosemon added. "I agree. Surely he's not foolish to engage us at once."

"Guys, look!" Sora called out to everyone's attention.

The group watched Beelzebumon pull out a shotgun and point it directly toward them. The Digimon took on defensive stances as they glared down Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon aimed and fired a shot.

_**Bang!**_

Before any could react, a rock formation behind them exploded from the gunshot. The alarmed Digimon whirled around to see the remains of the rock that the bullet destroyed. The Digimon scattered and cautiously watched Beelzebumon walking toward them twirling his handheld double barrel.

"Next time, I ain't gonna miss," Beelzebumon evilly smiled.

"He was just toying with us! That jerk!" Yolei growled, gritting her teeth hard.

Valkyrimon readily held his sword, closely observing Beelzebumon. "Did any of you see how fast that bullet went? I couldn't even blink."

As Izzy further analyzed Beelzebumon, he used his laptop to scan Beelzebumon thoroughly. The Demon Lord didn't move an inch and waited for the Digimon to mount a counterattack on him. When Izzy's scans came back with the results, they were shocking to say the least. His eyes gaped in distress when he looked up and recognized the red bandana tied around Beelzebumon's bicep.

**(End theme)**

"Izzy? Is something wrong?" Sora turned to the distressed teen, who wasn't able to break out of his shocked state.

"You won't believe this, but Beelzebumon... he..." Before Izzy could finish, Beelzebumon cut him off by shooting a bullet toward his and Sora's feet.

"Did I forget to mention..." Beelzebumon laughed it up and blew the smoke fuming from his double barrel. "I was once Impmon, the same little loser you punks overlooked and thought I was just an annoying brat."

"W-Wait, you're Impmon?!" Joe blinked thrice, completely befuddled as to how he should react to this mind-boggling revelation. He turned to the others, who were equally stunned.

"Impmon, have you really sided with Tyrantmon?!" Phoenixmon demanded.

"Doesn't surprise this guy considered signing a deal with the enemy to get a one-up over us," GranKuwagamon said.

"Since you're with Tyrantmon, then we have no choice then," Ken seized command and stepped forward. "We can't let you bring harm to us, our Digimon, or these people that Tyrantmon is terrorizing. You're wrong for siding with that monster!"

"Please, Tyrantmon was kind enough to give me a boost. Now, I'm on a Mega-level status like the rest of yas," the demon lord stated, reporting a devilish grin. "Let's dispense with the chit-chat and get your executions over with. I'll absorb all of your power and become strong enough to challenge your Ascendant pals!"

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - **_**Kouen**_**)**

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sora declared while holding her ground. "Phoenixmon!"

"HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Plesiomon!"

"Rosemon!"

"Valkyrimon!"

"Vikemon!"

"GranKuwagamon!"

As the Megas headed out and formed a circle around Beelzebumon, the Digi-Destined instinctively pulled out their Crest Weapons. Beelzebumon tried resisting the urge to laugh aloud as he jumped into the air and took out his other shotgun. He turned and whistled to his motorcycle.

"Behemoth! Come to me and help me mow down these losers!"

With that, Behemoth came to life on its own and stormed toward HerculesKabuterimon first. As the yellow beetle turned, Behemoth slammed into his face and dazed him. Beelzebumon began firing multiple gunfire blasts, forcing the Megas to evade getting caught by the deadly bullets.

"C'mon, Plesiomon!" Joe shouted.

Mimi encouraged her partner. "Rosemon, keep dodging!"

As Valkyrimon came up behind Beelzebumon, the demon biker phased out of his reach. Beelzebumon reappeared and came up behind Valkyrimon.

"Valkyrimon! Look out!" Yolei tried getting her partner's attention. She watched in horror as Beelzebumon hit Valkyrimon with a claw strike.

Beelzebumon followed up with a kick to Valkyrimon's face and unleashed a deadly claw attack. "_**Darkness Claw!**_" He hit Valkyrimon and unleashed purple claw 'slashes' that made Valkyrimon regress back to Hawkmon.

"NOOO!" The purple-haired girl instinctively raced across and jumped up catching Hawkmon. "Hawkmon! Speak to me!"

"I... I'm still here..." Hawkmon replied, waking up in Yolei's arms.

"GET HIM!" HerculesKabuterimon bellowed as he and the others attacked Beelzebumon at once.

Sora had seen enough and turned around facing her colleagues. "Let's try combining our Crest Weapons! That should be enough to take him down!"

"C'mon, Yolei!" Ken called over to her. "We need you!"

As Yolei looked up, Beelzebumon landed another _**Darkness Claw**_ that hit Plesiomon and turned him back to Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" Joe cried out as he dove in and caught his Digimon. "That was close!"

"Hah, this is too easy!" Beelzebumon laughed, turning around and decking GranKuwagamon's face. He slashed GranKuwagamon and caused him to turn back into Wormmon.

Ken raced over and slid across the floor to catch Wormmon, who fell into his hands.

"Let's hurry up and put our Crest Weapons together! Now!" Sora commanded as the others scrambled together to extend their weapons in a circle. _We stopped Daimaomon with this. Surely we can stop Beelzebumon... still can't believe Impmon has joined the enemy!_

"The hell?" Beelzebumon noticed the Digi-Destined putting their Crest Weapons together. "This might be a problem..." An evil smile adorned the Demon Lord's pasty features. "Or, not."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/12:02 PM**_

Metalla X came out of hiding and looked around. He took a deep breath and cautiously set off to search for the Galactic Pirates. However, much to his dismay, Celesta X phased in front of him. Startled by Celesta X's appearance, Metalla X fired a beam that she batted aside easily. He sprang back and unloaded by flinging numerous energy blasts at her direction. The beams seemingly went through Celesta X as she flew through them.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, KARI!" Metalla X bellowed defiantly against her. "I..." He clenched his fist and growled. "I still have my Ascendant pride! You were never meant to surpass me or your brother. The power you possess should've been mine."

Celesta X retorted, furrowing her brow. "You want to hit my level and my brother's? Then, defeat me, Yamato. But, I warn you... I will rip your pride to shreds."

Metalla X forged a ball of Ki in his hand and threw it into the air. As Celesta X flew in to intercept it, Metalla X closed his hand and made the Ki ball explode, releasing a blinding flash of light. Caught by the blinding flash, Metalla X flew over Celesta X and cupped his hands to one side.

_Can't waste time! This is my one sho-!_

_**Boom!**_

Suddenly, the dark energies from the Galactic Obelisks hit the vicinity and ravaged it almost completely. A black beam hit the blinded Celesta X head-on and sent her sailing over the city as she flew toward Shinjuku Central Park. Metalla X hastily took off after Celesta X to see where she landed. As he came to a sudden halt, Metalla X gasped when he saw an unconscious Celesta X knocked out of her Amazing Grace form.

**(End theme)**

"T-That's not what I was going for..." Metalla X mumbled, conveying his dissatisfaction with outside intervention. He stared to the skies and probed the immense darkness shrouding the skies. "That source of dark power came from those constructs. Their energies converged and created a combined force that took Kari by surprise..." He floated down to check over Celesta X. He reached down to pull her out, but stopped momentarily to rethink his options. "Feh." He withdrew his hand from Celesta and turned away.

Taking out a Digi-Vitamin, he broke it in half and ate one half. After eating it, the vitamin replenished his strength and healed any internal injuries he received.

Metalla X held the other half of the vitamin and reluctantly tried putting it in his glove. His eyes scanned over Celesta X again. He then pulled Celesta X onto the shore and put the vitamin in her hand, closing it fingers over it.

_'Good job, Yamato. You really do care for Kari's own well being. But, wait, wouldn't this be an insult to your pride?'_

Metalla X closed his eyes and mentally retorted. _She made me bleed. I can't take that away from her. My anger has now shifted to those bastards affiliated with Tyrantmon. It's about time I, Yamato, unleash my wrath on them!_

Clenching his fists, Metalla X flew up into the air. He abruptly stopped and looked back over Celesta X.

_'She should be ok. Kari's a tough girl. She should recover from that and with the vitamin you gave her.'_

"If those discharged blasts from those towers were able to do that to her, they'll really release enough power to destabilize this entire planet," Metalla X deductively said. He turned away and propelled through the air, leaving behind Shinjuku Park. "Tyrantmon! Where are you?!"

After Metalla X departed, Antylamon emerged from a dense growth behind a pair of trees. She walked over and knelt over where Celesta X was laying. She reached over and picked Celesta X up, throwing the Ascendant on her back.

_I don't know why I'm saving her, but..._ Antylamon shook her head. "Tyrantmon's gone too far. I made the right choice to abandon my post. I don't sense my Deva brothers anywhere... they've all fallen in battle. Tyrantmon undoubtedly sees no more use in us..."

"Going somewhere, Antylamon?" Came a voice behind the rabbit.

Turning around, Antylamon spotted Makuramon limping forward as his wounds were still fresh from his last battle.

"Where do you think you're taking that human?" Makuramon's face conveyed sheer dissatisfaction with Antylamon's actions. "Finish her now before she awakens and destroys us both. These Ascendants are monsters... their powers will destroy us all. Tyrantmon intends to wipe them all out from existence."

"I can't... she's unconscious and it would be a coward thing to do to kill her in her state."

"You defy my order?"

"I take no orders from you," Antylamon protested.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Frantic Cover**_**)**

Makuramon angrily scowled. "You want to resist me? So be it! Maka!" Opening his right hand, he summoned a white orb and threw it at her direction. "_**Primal Orb!**_" He watched Antylamon instinctively evade the incoming orb and let it explode when hitting the ground. "Grrr!"

Antylamon hopped on a bridge and beckoned Makuramon to get her. "C'mon and get me!"

"You will pay for your treachery, Antylamon!" The monkey hissed and chased Antylamon into the woods.

As Antylamon carried her along, Celesta X was barely coming to but was unaware of what was happening. Little did she know, she still had a firm grip of the vitamin Metalla X gave her earlier. Makuramon jumped over a few branches and flung more explosive orbs, which forced Antylamon to hastily dash across the forest.

"I have to lose him somehow... but... how?" Antylamon plotted as she looked ahead and spotted a tunnel ahead. "My lucky day." She made a beeline for the tunnel and ran inside of it while luring Makuramon into it.

"_**Bunny Blades!**_" Yelled the rabbit Deva as pink energy blades knocked Makuramon back.

This allowed Antylamon to run through the tunnel with Celesta X in tow.

Recovering to his feet, Makuramon cursed. "DAMN YOU, TRAITOR! I WILL FIND YOU!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Within the southeastern side of Shinjuku, WarAngemon scoured over the city by air. His head jolted up as he probed the presence of a Galactic Pirate nearby.

"Great. Looks like my lucky day..." Before WarAngemon could finish, a green beam shot out from nowhere and hurtled toward him. The Ascendant quickly backhanded the beam and sent it flying into the skies where it exploded. He narrowed his eyes when Seethermon came into view and was seen sitting on a billboard. "So, you decided to show?"

"The name is Seethermon," the enemy greeted him.

"That's nice."

Seethermon mockingly waved and smiled to WarAngemon. He unsheathed his sword and vanished from WarAngemon's view. WarAngemon turned around and was met with a sword slash. The Ascendant quickly evaded the strike and flew back.

"Hey! Watch it with that thing!" WarAngemon berated him.

Seethermon chuckled. "Next time, it'll be your head, Ascendant."

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 3 OST – **_**Twist of Fate**_**)**

"Gee, really?" The Bearer of Hope snorted as Seethermon flew across and slashed forward, narrowly missing the Ascendant. WarAngemon flew back while Seethermon propelled across going for a forward strike. The Ascendant moved aside and let Seethermon pass him by.

Seethermon turned and blocked WarAngemon's kick by lifting his sword up. The Galactic Pirate landed a kick to WarAngemon's gut and knocked him into a building. WarAngemon fell through a window and hit the back of a coffee table where people hiding fled. Seethermon hovered through the hole and prepared to fire a blast at the fleeing crowds. WarAngemon jumped back to his feet and intercepted Seethermon's blast. He flew up and kicked Seethermon through the hole, and back outside.

"_**Seraphi Fist!**_" WarAngemon roared, landing a quick uppercut into Seethermon's jaw. He sent Seethermon flying onto a rooftop and landed where the Pirate was.

"Ya got me good, boy," Seethermon grinned while rubbing his jaw. "Now, how about we cut to the chase?"

WarAngemon and Seethermon took battle stances as they encircled one another.

"Mind if we cut in?!" Came a pair of children's voices, to which WarAngemon recognized.

As Seethermon turned around, a pair of punches hit his chest and knocked him back. WarAngemon saw Tike and David make their grand entrance.

"Ta-da!" Tike and David shouted. "Sup, TK! Need a hand?"

"Tike, David! Wasn't counting on you two coming here," smiled WarAngemon. "I take it you know everything going on here?"

"Yeah, a bunch of Pirate jerks want to trash Earth and Yamaki is up to no good again," Tike recapped.

David turned and pointed to Seethermon. "Aww, we didn't even faze him!"

"Well, duh, we didn't turn into Ascendants yet," Tike said.

Seethermon cackled as he seethed his sword. "Ya little lads caught me off my guard, but you ain't gonna be so lucky next time. Time for me to get serious!"

Tike added. "No more dicking around, huh? 'Kay, the kid gloves are coming off!" With that, he transformed into an Ascendant.

David chimed in. "Yeah!" He, too, turned into an Ascendant.

The three Ascendants joined together and faced off with Seethermon.

xxxxx

_**Central Odaiba/12:07 PM**_

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW made it to the location where they pursued and found the enemy they were looking for. Lajinmon stood perched on a traffic light waiting for the trio to meet him. The turban-garbed warrior hovered off the traffic light and landed on the ground.

"We caught you now, you little bastard," Pikkan scoffed. Seeing Lajinmon smirk irked him more. "What are you grinning at, short stack? You better wipe that fugly grin off your face."

BanchoLeomon clenched his fists and stood his ground. "Calm down, Pikkan. Don't let him get to you."

BW chuckled. "Remember, don't let looks deceive you." He made sure to caution his colleagues.

"Worry about him? Please," the proud Alterian scoffed as he ran up and went for a kick.

Lajinmon flew into the air and lured Pikkan out after him. The Alterian met Lajinmon as they traded blows. Pikkan landed an elbow into Lajinmon's back, but the Galactic Pirate phased out of his reach. BanchoLeomon and BW flew up and joined Pikkan to help him locate Lajinmon's location.

"He's a slippery one," Pikkan growled.

BW replied. "Told you not to let appearances deceive you."

"Above!" BanchoLeomon shouted as the trio looked up to see Lajinmon throwing long red threads at them.

The warrior trio moved away from getting caught by Lajinmon's threads. The threads spread out and formed a spider web-like network surrounding them.

"You think you can confine us like this?" Pikkan snorted as he fired energy blasts that tore through the webbing.

BanchoLeomon and BW followed in suit as they blasted through the threads and cleared a path for them. The trio flew out only to find more threads forming around them. Lajinmon giggled devilishly as he summoned and spun more threads over the warriors.

"Don't leave so soon, my friends," Lajinmon said, snickering as he continued spinning out more threads to trap the trio with. "Especially since now you've been caught in Lajinmon's trap."

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW surveyed their surroundings while the villain forged more threads to keep them occupied.

"Ugh, just our damn luck!" cursed the frustrated Alterian.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this, Pikkan," BW reassured him, firing a few beams that cut through the threads.

BanchoLeomon scanned around the threads. "He's right, Pikkan. He won't keep us confined like this for long. Take it from us." He looked up and closely watched Lajinmon. _Directing an attack toward the manipulator should do the trick. I just need a good shot and when he's least expecting it._

xxxxx

_**Near Tokyo Tower/12:10 PM**_

Zekermon stood up from his seated stance as Keke, Sam, and Kara arrived to meet him.

"This is closest of the dark energies we've sensed," Sam confirmed.

Kara scoffed when facing Zekermon. "He doesn't look like a big deal to me."

"Maybe so, but remember what X always tells us," Keke said. "Never underestimate the enemy, no matter what."

Zekermon chuckled as he coolly interjected. "Good advice. So, you three against me. That's not good for... _you_."

"Oh, you wanna bet!" Kara snapped, transforming into an Ascendant.

Keke and Sam turned Ascendant as well.

The three warriors flew out and attacked Zekermon head-on. The Galactic Pirates dodged around their flurry of punches and kicks, anticipating when and where their attacks would hit him. Sam threw himself into Zekermon and landed an elbow to his face. Dazed but not out like a light, Zekermon caught Sam with a punch and clobbered him in the back.

"Sam!" Kara shouted as she went for a flying kick at Zekermon.

Zekermon dodged Kara and turned to find Keke kicking in the stomach. Zekermon grunted after taking her kick and flew back to recover.

"Nice shot, girl, but the fun's just about to start," Zekermon cackled as the three Ascendants flew at him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Akihabara District/12:12 PM**_

Ultima X arrive at the same location Mimi, Joe, and their Digimon were prior. He surveyed the vicinity and saw a ravaged street where the Deva battle had taken place beforehand.

"Seems there was some fighting here," Ultima X said. "But, who?"

Suddenly, Ultima X heard a woman's giggling seemingly out of nowhere. Alarmed, Ultima X whirled around to find the source of the laughter. He sensed a presence closing in and turned around seeing a blast heading his direction. He evaded the coming blast and let it hit a pile of boxes.

"Who's there?! Come on out!" Ultima X challenged the attacker. "Next time, why don't you try hitting me with my eye facing forward?" He saw the ambiguous figure walking through the smoke and his mouth dropped when Seductressmon walked forward. "I... I... uh... uh... whoa..." Needless, the poor guy nearly fell head over heels when seeing her. "Gah... whoa... baby..." He pulled back and instinctively gave himself a slap to his face. _Gah! Pull it together! She's one of the bad guys! Veemon, thanks for snapping me out of it, buddy. _

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The seductive woman smiled seductively. "A little boy for me to have fun with?"

Ultima X angrily snapped. "I'm no little boy! I have a girlfriend!"

"Well, that's a shame. Why not trade her for me, Seductressmon?"

"Because you're evil, duh."

Seductress sighed. "Oh, you're no fun. Well, that's ok. I don't need a man." With that, she swiftly flew up and kicked Ultima X hard in the face. She knocked him down and landed whilst manipulating long stands of her hair to grab Ultima X and slam him into the ground. "Oh, this is much better than going out on a date! Hahaha!" She swung Ultima X around and threw him into a lightpost.

Ultima X hit the ground and groaned, struggling to sit up. "Man... she's tough... but, Sonja ought to give her a run for her money... wish you were here right now..."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Sonja stopped for a moment as she sensed a distress come over Davis and Veemon. She turned around and decided to fly back. Her sensors probed Ultima X's location.

"Davis' is in trouble. He needs me," Sonja said, looking over her backpack with Calumon inside. _But, I still have to keep Calumon safely hidden._ "Just as long as you stay inside little one. Hang on tight, Davis needs me." She glided forward toward the location where Ultima X was. _Davis, you owe me big for bailing your ass out of this mess. I hope you're ok! I'm coming!_

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Intercept the Galactic Pirates! Tyrantmon's Scheme Unfolds!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The battle match-ups are set. Some just started and others (namely the Digi-Destined vs. Beelzebumon) aren't faring well. What else? Davis finds an attractive but deadly femme fatale. Impmon sells his soul and becomes Beelzebumon. Metalla X vs. Celesta X ends... for now? Antylamon collects Celesta X, but for what purpose?

That's all that can be said for now. There's four chapters remaining in Season 2.5. Hopefully, I can tie things up and end the mini-season on a good note.

It will be a while until DFKai Season 3. The target release is projected to be early 2013 (anywhere between January and March). Meanwhile, after Season 2.5 finishes, I'll be working on a few DF movie fics and _Siege of GranDracmon_ (w/Chaosblazer) to build anticipation for Season 3.

Send a review and see you soon!


	112. Intercept Pirates! Tyrantmon's Scheme!

**A/N: **The battles with the Galactic Pirates and Beelzebumon gets heated, but how will our heroes fare in this installment? Read on and find out. :D

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Arc 3: Tyrantmon Unbound**_

_**Chapter 112: Intercept the Galactic Pirates! Tyrantmon's Scheme Unfolds!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/12:20 PM**_

Antylamon took cover behind a large stone. She carried an unconscious Celesta X in her arms and sat down, hearing the resounding screeches of a particular monkey Deva on the hunt for them. Makuramon hovered from a tree and landed on the ground. He scowled and scanned the forest as he completely lost track of Antylamon's whereabouts during the pursuit.

"Where the heck is that traitorous rabbit hiding?!" Makuramon screeched. "Antylamon, get out here and explain yourself! What is the meaning of you tending to an Ascendant?! You realize how dangerous and unpredictable they are!"

Antylamon paid Makuramon no attention and held Celesta X close. She looked ahead and spotted a tunnel across from where she was sitting. Makuramon threw his orb and pulverized a giant rock, desperately trying to reveal Antylamon's location.

"Damn it! I'm not telling you again!" The monkey loudly yelled. "Get out here and we'll discuss your treason against the Deva clan! Most of our brethren have already been slain! I would know. I was there to see Sandiramon perish against a group of Ascendants. The one you're carrying is likely one of them! She must die for Sandiramon!"

Looking over Celesta X, the rabbit was having second thoughts. However, her conscious was telling her otherwise. She kept silent and waited for Makuramon to leave.

_Is Makuramon speaking the truth? Even if he is... what we're doing is wrong. He doesn't realize we're expendable to Tyrantmon if we fail him._ Antylamon took a chance and slipped into the tunnel without Makuramon knowing.

"Ugh! This is getting tiresome! _**Primal Orb!**_" angrily screeched Makuramon as he jumped up and threw a barrage of orbs, which cleared away sections of the land. "Come on out, Antylamon, if you know what's good for you!"

Antylamon heard Celesta X stirring in her arms and put her on the ground. The Digi-Vitamin fell out of Celesta X's hand, which garnered the rabbit's attentively to the object. She picked it up and examined it.

"I wonder if she's supposed to eat this?" Antylamon wondered as she slipped the vitamin in Celesta X's mouth. She made her bite down on the vitamin and swallow it. "There."

After swallowing the vitamin, Celesta X was quickly rejuvenated. Taken aback by this, Antylamon was shocked to witness the Ascendant's speedy recovery.

"Oh my... I guess it worked?" The Deva was slightly surprised.

"Uhh... what...?" The Ascendant of Light came to her senses.

"I don't know why I'm doing this for you..." sighed Antylamon, rethinking her shaky position. "Perhaps, I've had a change of heart... and realized there's good in humanity. I sense good in you, Ascendant. Yet, you possess a great power. I believe you have the power to stop Tyrantmon's ambition to rule your world." She reflected back to her brief talk with Catsuramon. "You're the one who destroyed the bio-Artificial... that abomination named Virus."

Celesta X turned her head and saw Antylamon sitting near her.

"You're finally awake?"

"Who..." Celesta X squinted her eyes and clarified her vision. "...who are you?"

"The question I have for you... can you help stop Tyrantmon?" She asked Celesta X, who looked at her in befuddlement.

"I can, but aren't you one of the Devas I've heard about? Why aren't you trying to attack me?"

"It's complicated, but I bear no grudge with you, humans. I started to see the good in humanity. I came the realization we Digimon have our positives and faults like you humans."

Celesta X replied as she slowly lifted off the ground. "...well, I'm glad you're getting it, but your friends don't seem to agree."

"Only a few of us remain. With our numbers greatly reduced, Tyrantmon no longer sees any value in our services and intends to terminate us by sending his Galactic Pirate henchmen to finish us all. He intends to seek out Calumon to enhance his own power and open the seal of a being with immeasurable strength... perhaps strong enough to destroy your world."

The female Ascendant fell into shock and was speechless upon hearing Antylamon's ominous foretelling. Before she could speak, Celesta X was alarmed by explosions emanating outside the tunnel.

"What was that?"

"Makuramon is out looking for me. He has branded me a traitor for sheltering you. I saw me carry you from a lake which I found you laying unconscious."

"Wait!" Celesta X gasped. "I remember fighting Metalla X and getting hit by a powerfully charged blast, which knocked me out... and subsequently blacked out from that."

"Then, Tyrantmon and his cohorts have already summoned the Galactic Obelisks. They intend to merge your world with the Digital Realms to provide a new kingdom for themselves and their deity, Skykos."

Celesta X looked outside and saw Makuramon wildly throwing more Primal Orbs.

"Then, we better get moving, Antylamon," she turned and faced the rabbit Deva. "We can easily get by that monkey."

"Thank you."

Nodding, Celesta X clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "Makuramon isn't a big deal, but Tyrantmon and his deity is a bigger matter. I've beaten Virus. I can stop Tyrantmon and I'm sure my brother is out there. You can count on him to deal with this Skykos."

"Then, we have a daunting task ahead of us."

"Nothing to it! Now, let's get going!" Celesta X boldly declared as she grabbed Antylamon and flew out carrying her. She quickly sped by and flew past Makuramon, leaving him in the dust.

"Ack! What in Digiworld was that?!" Makuramon screeched as he waved the cloud smoke away. He glanced ahead and saw Celesta X flying off with Antylamon. "They're escaping! Antylamon, you get back here!" He immediately conjured an orb and hopped it, which carried him off into the distance and pursued them.

xxxxx

_**Near Tokyo Tower/12:23 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**The Ebb and the Flow**_**)**

Zekermon's battle with Keke, Sam, and Kara started to intensify. The three Ascendants launched a bombardment of blasts to force the Galactic Pirate into hiding. Zekermon slipped behind a billboard and watched Kara glide by. He flew out and surprised Kara with a sucker punch. He sent her sailing through a window and opened his hand.

"I'll start with you," Zekermon grinned maniacally as he prepared to hit her with a beam. Just then, he whirled around and saw Sam flying toward him. As Sam went for a kick, Zekermon swerved to the side and turned around hitting Sam's face with an elbow.

"Ugh!" Sam grunted as Zekermon drilled him with a faceful of elbow.

"Sam!" Keke shouted whilst gliding toward Zekermon and hitting him with a flying kick.

Zekermon was sent plunging into the ground where he slowly stirred and stood up cackling. Keke scowled and cupped her hands forward.

"Give me your best shot, bitch!" Zekermon goaded her.

Keke dropped her stance and flew over to check on her two friends. Zekermon scoffed and flew up after her. As Keke turned, Zekermon prepared to hit her with a blast.

"That was a missed opportunity!" The Galactic Pirate roared, charging up a ball of energy in his right hand.

Suddenly, a powerful force impacted his face and knocked him into a building. The attacker was none other than a fully recovered Kara, who looked absolutely pissed off.

"That was for cheapshotting me, you punk ass bitch!" Kara snapped.

"Thanks, Kara!" Keke called out.

Sam watched Kara's quick aggressive rush and sweatdropped seeing the fuming girl mouthing off the intergalactic warrior. Sam floated over to Keke as they watched Kara throwing a flurry of punches all over Zekermon. The intergalactic warrior went on the defensive and blocked all of Kara's punches and backhanded her aside. Like a pitbull, Kara clung onto Zekermon's arm and bit him hard.

"Gah!" yelled Zekermon, who threw Kara off his arm and fired a beam at her.

Sam glided forward and batted the beam into the sky where it exploded. Keke joined in and tended to Kara while Sam sized up Zekermon.

"Your fight is with me now. Let's go," Sam beckoned the alien to attack him.

Zekermon grinned evilly and cackled enthusiastically. "Sure, why not, boy?! I've got time to play with y'all!" He propelled forward and engaged Sam in a fisticuffs battle. He threw a punch, which Sam caught with one hand. The young Ascendant surprised Zekermon by throwing him over his shoulder.

Zekermon quickly put on the brakes whilst still in mid-air. He whirled around and faced the three Ascendants, readily prepared to continue throwing down with them. The longer their battle dragged, the more power was being released from the nearest Galactic Obelisk. Sam noted the gigantic tower and deduced its connection with Zekermon.

xxxxx

_**Central Odaiba/12:26 PM**_

Lajinmon was baffled when BanchoLeomon used his sword to skewer through the threads surrounding him and his colleagues. Pikkan and BW helped clear the path for BanchoLeomon. After clearing the thread labyrinth, Lajinmon hastily flew off and left the three warriors to catch him escaping him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Pikkan bellowed, forging a Ki ball in his hand and throwing it at Lajinmon. Much to his dismay, the intergalactic being phased out and let the beam hit a billboard, causing it to explode and collapse on the streets. "Damn!"

"Watch where you're aiming your attacks, Pikkan," BanchoLeomon reminded the Alterian, noticing crowds scattering away from the billboard. It had crashed in the middle of the street and blocked incoming traffic. "Seems not everyone's been evacuated on this side."

"Let's move! We have that sneaky bastard!" BW said.

While the trio scoured through the vicinity, Lajinmon reappeared behind a billboard. He poked a hole through and watched the three warriors searching for him.

"Hehehe, we're just beginning, my friends," the creepy-eyed warrior giggled a devilish chuckle as he plotted his next move.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/12:34 PM**_

What seemed like a while happened quickly. The Digi-Destined witnessed the fall of their Digimon before their eyes. Their opponent: Beelzebumon, Impmon's new Mega form. The majority of the Digimon took nasty hits and falls, causing them to revert back to their Rookie forms. Gomamon, Hawkmon, and Tentomon recovered enough to scurry back to the Digi-Destined, who were preparing their Crest Weapons and combining them to use against Beelzebumon.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

All the while, Rosemon, Phoenixmon, GranKuwagamon, and Vikemon engaged Beelzebumon. The Demon Lord made quick evasive counters through their attacks. Rosemon managed to catch Beelzebumon with a thorn vine, ensnaring his right hand. Beelzebumon seized the vine and jerked Rosemon forward, preparing to thrust his claws forward to gut her.

"Rosemon! Look out!" Mimi screamed for her partner.

Just then, GranKuwagamon dropped in behind the Demon lord and him with his front horns. He headbutted Beelzebumon hard enough to send him plunging into the beach. Beelzebumon sprang up on one foot and pulled out his Berenjena shotguns.

"Eat some of this, ya big overgrown cockroach!" Beelzebumon roared, firing double blasts from both shotguns.

As GranKuwagamon swerved around the bullets, Beelzebumon flew up and kicked GranKuwagamon's gut. GranKuwagamon doubled over from the blow and fell to the waters below.

"Focus everyone!" Ken exclaimed, trying his best to focus but his worries for his Digimon started overcoming him. It also became increasingly obvious the Digi-Destined feared the worst for the Digimon.

"Whatever new power he received, he's totally making us look like amateurs!" Tentomon observed, flying over the Digi-Destined and watching the ongoing struggle.

"This isn't looking good! Guys, are you almost done yet?!" Gomamon turned around and watched the Digiteam finally putting their Crest Weapons together.

"We have to get a good aim and hit him with full force!" Cody said.

Yolei called out. "Right! When Ken says fire, we fire!"

Watching Phoenixmon bombard Beelzebumon with fireblasts, Sora's fears began overriding her optimism. Beelzebumon proved to be more than a match for their Digimon partners together. In the back of her mind, Sora wondered if the Crest Weapons' strength could overcome Beelzebumon, but she reminded herself of the Digimon that Beelzebumon used to be.

_I can't believe that's Impmon out there! I really thought our Digimon could've convinced him to change his selfish ways, but now he goes and sells his soul to the enemy._ The Bearer of Love made a quick observation regarding Beelzebumon. "I just wish there was another way we could help change Impmon."

"The selfish punk made his choice," Yolei scoffed. "This is gonna be one wake-up call to him, courtesy of us!"

As Beelzebumon landed an uppercut to Phoenixmon's jaw, he turned and kicked Vikemon's face. Vikemon collapsed and fell over. Beelzebumon turned around and spotted Rosemon on the ground sitting up. Seeing Rosemon looking helpless and beaten brought a fiendish smile to the Demon Lord's pale face. He sauntered over to Rosemon and aimed his Berenjena shotguns.

Looking on fearfully, Mimi blanched when seeing her partner at the mercy of Beelzebumon.

"NO! ROSEMON!"

Scowling, Ken roared and beckoned to the whole Digiteam. "NOW! FIRE!"

The Digi-Destined aimed and fired as the merged Crest Weapon turned into a cannon. The cannon unleashed a powerfully charged beam accumulated from the Crest energies that created the cannon construct.

_**Fwoom!**_

As the powerful beam headed toward Beelzebumon, the Digimon took cover and left Beelzebumon out in the open. The Demon Lord turned around as his eyes and shock widened.

"Wh-WHAT?! OH SHI-!" Beelzebumon let out a resounding roar as the beam hit him head-on. However, rather than letting it swallow him, he pressed his hands against the beam and held it back to a standstill. Firmly planting his feet into the ground, Beelzebumon struggled to hold the earth-shattering beam. "I C-C-CAN HANDLE T-T-THIS!" He defiantly yelled and tried holding his ground against the beam.

"Look! He's struggling to hold it!" Joe pointed out.

"There's no way he can... or can he?!" Yolei had her reasons to worry. "Ugh, he's getting on my last nerves!"

"That beam was formed from our Crest Weapons' powers synchronized. Even if he tried to overcome it, he'll have taken enough damage for our Digimon to attack him at once," an overly nervous Ken deduced, keeping an eye on the demon's struggle with the beam.

"Doesn't look like he'll be holding out much longer!" Rosemon said.

GranKuwagamon growled. "Maybe not, but look! Look what he's trying to do!"

**(End theme)**

Gritting his teeth, Beelzebumon tried closing his arms around the beam and crushing it with his fingers. His fingers began burning when digging the claws deeper into the intense beam. He buckled against the beam and roared.

_I can't believe this! He's holding his ground against it!_ Sora thought as her eyes and mouth went agape.

"He's got to go down sometime!" Cody shouted.

_What's it going to take?_ Ken meticulously watched Beelzebumon struggling to hold the beam. "Wait! Look!"

The beam suddenly wrapped itself around Beelzebumon and binded his arms back. Then, the beam exploded right in Beelzebumon, triggering an explosion that forced the Digimon to take cover. The Digimon threw themselves in front of their partners, shielding them from the debris sweeping across the beach. It appeared Beelzebumon had met his untimely end... at least, that's what they believed.

A delicious idea immediately popped into the demon's mind, which was a last resort he was holding off until now.

xxxxx

_**Akihabara District/12:37 PM**_

Seductressmon, being her seductive and cool-headed self, gave a haughty laugh when Ultima X struggled to stand. After taking a few kicks to his face, Ultima X found himself taken by surprise and overwhelmed by the intergalactic woman's adept agility. Seductress hovered close behind Ultima X and placed her hand behind the back of his head.

"Any last words, little boy?" Seductressmon inquired, conjuring a Ki ball in her hand. As she prepared to fire, Ultima X jumped up and avoided the blast, which hit the ground. She flew up and went for a flying kick that Ultima X evaded.

_If she fights anywhere close akin to Sonja, I should be able to hang with her!_ Snickered Ultima X, who continued avoiding the alien's kicks. However, he didn't take into account the slap she hit him with. He was sent plunging to the ground whilst hitting the back of a car. "Ugh!" He grunted, shaking his head as he saw Seductressmon walking up to him.

"Bored now," Seductressmon smirked. "But, allow us to part ways with a kiss." With that, she flew across and reached out to grab him.

_**Shoom!**_

A beam seemingly flew out of nowhere and cut through between the two. Seductress instinctively stopped and backflipped over the beam, letting it pass through and blow a hole in the ground. Alarmed, both Ultima X and Seductressmon looked up to see Sonja descending from the skies. The female Artificial landed near Ultima X and had her arms folded. Both women intently stared each other down.

"Sonja, hey, babe! Nice save, but I was gonna rebound..."

"Sure you were. Last I checked, she was kicking you around like a beach ball."

Ultima X scowled. "Well, hey, I don't like to hit girls!"

"You don't have any problems sparring with me."

"Only because we trust each other not to overdo it!"

Sonja flicked her hair back and placed the backpack on Ultima X's lap. She unfolded her arms and took a fighting stance.

"Hold on to that, Ultima X," she ordered. "And be gentle with it."

Nodding, Ultima X understood to whom Sonja was implying. He picked up the bag and held it gently while watching the two ladies encircle one another.

"Watch it, babe. She's a tough cookie!"

Sonja smirked almost evilly as her eyes locked on Seductressmon. The alien's smirk matched the Artificial's. Ultima X stood on the sidelines and utilizing this time to recover. He felt the bag move on its own and remembered Calumon was inside.

_Oh, man! She's leaving Calumon in my care! Sheesh, I always get the short end of the stick!_ Ultima X groaned, keeping the bag safely secured in his custody. He murmured quietly to the bag as he made sure Seductressmon didn't hear him. "Relax, little guy. Big sis Sonja will handle the mean woman." He sweatdropped realizing how stupid he sounded trying cheer up Calumon.

"So, you're the one who's checking out my guy?" Sonja openly addressed Seductressmon.

The alien woman flicked her hair back and scoffed, her tone exuding arrogance. "What are you talking about? I was merely having fun with your little boyfriend."

"Oh, that's all I need to hear," Sonja said a she vanished and reappeared on Seductressmon's right side. She caught Seductressmon with a punch and sent her flying onto a car hood. She flew over and went for a straight punch.

Seductressmon rolled away and launched herself 30 feet into the air. Sonja jerked her hand from the car hood and flew up to meet with Seductressmon. The two immediately exchanged rapidfire punches and kicks while soaring around the skies.

"Go, Sonja!" Ultima X cheered his Artificial girl on. "Man, and I get the front row seat to see this, too! I'm the luckiest guy ever!"

While the ladies' battle flared up, Calumon began fidgeting inside the bag as he felt a dark vibe from afar. He sensed the presence of the Galactic Pirate's leader on the move and looking for him.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/12:40 PM**_

"Hyah!" WarAngemon shouted whilst he and Seethermon exchanged punches. The Ascendant hit Seethermon with a punch that pushed Seethermon back.

"Sonuvabitch!" Seethermon cursed as he turned around and found himself on the receiving end of the boys' punches. He evaded their punches and flew into the air, luring Tike and David toward him. He drew out his sword and slashed the air, unleashing a cutting projectile that split the ground in between behind the boys.

Tike turned around and gaped. "Crap!"

David blinked thrice. "That was quick!"

"Keep your heads on your shoulders, guys!" WarAngemon called out to them. He readied himself and glared at Seethermon. He studied the sword in the wielder's hand. _That sword of his reminds me of Dimitri's. _Clenching his fist, the Ascendant channeled Ki into his knuckles.

"Not bad, boys, but let's see you keep up once I go all out," Seethermon widened his grin. He then launched himself toward WarAngemon and attacked him head-on.

"Get him!" Tike yelled out as he and David fired blasts at Seethermon's back.

Seethermon whirled around and sliced both beams with quick sword slashes. WarAngemon flew up and slammed into the alien's back. He pushed him away and knocked him into an empty lot where Seethermon landed. Seethermon recovered and waited for the three Ascendants to find him.

"That's it. Right this way..." Seethermon wore a fiendish smirk as a subtle green aura produced over him. The first signs of a transformation became obvious when his shirt began to show signs of tear from his bulging muscle mass. "Now the fun begins, boys."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba/12:43 PM**_

Elsewhere, Omega X was now scouring through the Odaiba area and had left checking back with his family. He flew off to search for the others.

"Everyone's scattered," Omega X said, placing two finger on his forehead. "All right, time to choose a location..." Suddenly, he sensed the closest Ki source and got a lock on someone. "Yamato. He and Kari were in a clash just a while ago. I ought check in with him first... and then Kari." He wasted no time and teleported to the Metalla X's current position.

xxxxx

Metalla X soared over the Odaiba vicinity and scanned for any invader activity. His eyes fell on one of the four Galactic Obelisks, which were summoned by the Pirates. He recalled one sending a powerful surge of power that neutralized Celesta X. If this stroke of luck hadn't occurred, Metalla X would've likely been at the mercy of Celesta X and put in critical condition.

Just when he flew over to investigate the large obelisk, Metalla X stopped when Omega X teleported right over him. Omega X greeted him.

"Hey, Yamato, where's my sister at?"

"She's hurt..."

"What?" Omega X frowned. "Did you...?"

"Behind you," Metalla X pointed to the obelisk behind them. "That construct released an immense blast that struck Kari and knocked her out."

"Yeah, I just flew by one and tried destroying it. My blasts don't seem to have any effect. So, where's Kari?"

"I left her in Shinjuku Park and gave her a Digi-Vitamin," the Ascendant muttered indifferently. "Knowing her, she'll recover and find that vitamin in her hand."

Omega X sighed. "Let's go back and get her then. You shouldn't have left her..." He quickly probed a familiar Ki from afar and honed on it with his senses. "Kari's energy is active now. She's on the move somewhere and she's with someone I'm not familiar with."

"Then, I can leave you to find her. There's a few dark powers engaging the others as we speak."

"Those must be Tyrantmon's goons. I can handle them. I'm more concerned about Tyrantmon, Hypnos, and that giant vortex in the sky. Those towers are widening the vortex's gap. If that hole grows any bigger, there's no telling what kind of consequences might occur to our world and the Digital Worlds."

"I only care about taking out Tyrantmon. I can leave you to close that vortex."

"Heh, typical Yamato," the Kamiya chortled, trying to lighten the mood amidst the chaotic atmosphere.

_'Hey, Tai! It's X! There's more details I neglected to tell you regarding Tyrantmon.'_

Omega X looked up and initially responded. "I hear you, X. Go on."

_'Tyrantmon needs Calumon in order to summon his clan's deity. That vortex hanging above you doubles as a ritual to open the portal that contains this evil beast. The god that Tyrantmon and his clan pay tribute to is named Skykos the Exodian Priest.'_

"Skykos?" Omega X was slightly taken aback by X's ominous words.

_'Yes, but the good news is his power shouldn't be anywhere near his prime. He along with Tyrantmon and his people have been sealed on Planet Void for crimes against the Digiverse. The Sovereigns ensured they would remain sealed... until you lured Virus to Void and caused him to explode.'_

As he started regretting his mistake, Omega X deeply sighed.

"So, it's your fault these guys were released?" Metalla X furrowed his brows. "I never thought you'd be so damn reckless."

"How was I supposed to know some demi-god and a clan of aliens would be sealed on a planet?!" The flabbergasted Ascendant shrugged off his rival. "Besides, I'm going to clean up this mess. I'll let Kari handle Tyrantmon, but I'll take Skykos."

_'You better act fast. If Calumon is found, then you say hello to Skykos and all of our worlds will face great cataclysm. The four realms will open up and bring instability that may throw off the balance between our worlds!'_ The masked watcher raised a warning to his pupil and Metalla X.

Omega X replied. "We've got this, X."

"Humph, why let your sister take Tyrantmon? I should snuff out that fool by myself!"

"Need I remind you? You tried taking Virus on and you how well that ended, right?"

Metalla X realized he was metaphorically hit below the belt. He tried not to let Omega X's words agitate him and turned away.

"I'll take care of these aliens, but this is the last time I'm cleaning up your mess, clown!" Metalla X growled as he powered up an aura and glided off into the distance. He left Omega X rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"That give just never ceases to amaze me," Omega X remarked, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, now that I know Kari's ok... just never thought Yamato would give her a Digi-Vitamin."

_'Must be a pride thing. He does want to fight Kari at her best. I guess Tyrantmon's plot for planetary domination got in the way of his fight.'_

"Well, he better be careful what he wishes for. Kari's not always the gentle little sweat pea anymore," Omega X chuckled in amusement. "Thanks for the heads up, X. I'm off to find Tyrantmon. Do you know who has Calumon?"

_'Last I checked, it should be Sonja. Calumon is usually hanging with her.'_ X continued his telepathic chat with the Ascendant. _'By the way, my team along with BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon should be there fighting Tyrantmon's men.'_

Nodding, Omega X turned around and probed the assortment of strong powers, including the other Ascendants.

"I know. I sensed them when I got back here. Do you know how I can take out those giant towers?"

_'Tyrantmon's four warriors need to be killed or somehow neutralized in order to weaken the Galactic Obelisks' defenses. They're spiritually linked to these obelisks. Take out a warrior and the tower they're linked to loses power.'_

"Got it! Well, I'm off. You don't need to wish me luck. We'll pull out of this..." Omega X powered up, raising an golden aura around himself. "Should the worst case scenario happen, I'll permanently put Skykos to rest for good."

_'I hope it never comes down to Skykos' revival, but be careful.'_

Omega X propelled through the skies and headed off looking for Tyrantmon.

"I hope Yamaki doesn't decide to take matters to his own hands. Oh, but I'll be ready if he tries to mess this up."

xxxxx

Once they landed on an street devoid of any people, Celesta X landed and set Antylamon down. Makuramon came dropping as he jumped off the orb. He threw an orb toward the two, but Celesta X easily intercepted it. The Ascendant fiercely glared at the Deva. Antylamon stepped forward and put an arm out to stop Celesta X.

"Are you sure?" Celesta X asked.

"Yeah, besides I know you can easily kill him in the blink of an eye," Antylamon said, popping her knuckles. "Besides, me and him go a long way back. I owe him big time." She walked forward and left Celesta X behind.

Celesta X acknowledged and respected Antylamon's wish. She called out to the rabbit Deva. "Make it quick!"

"Heh, you really haven't learned your place yet, Antylamon," Makuramon chuckled, raising his hand as another orb materialized in his hand. "It's time I put you in your place, traitor. Maka!" He screeched and charged forward with the orb in hand. He jumped up and threw the orb at her. _"__**Treasure Ball!**_"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST –** _**The Fierce Battle**_**)**

Antylamon jumped up and kicked the orb back at Makuramon. The monkey sprang away and let the orb hit the nearest street sign, making it explode. Makuramon shot an intense glare and hissed at Antylamon. Undeterred by the monkey's fierce gaze, Antylamon lunged at Makuramon and tried to grab him. Makuramon jumped up and kicked the back of Antylamon's head.

"Uh!" Antylamon cried as she fell facefirst and rubbed her head. She whirled around and got caught by one of Makuramon's. It exploded in her face and knocked her back many feet. She crashed into a two vehicles and slumped to the ground.

"C'mon, Antylamon! You can take this monkey jerk!" The Ascendant shouted encouraging words for the rabbit.

"Maka?" Makuramon became irked with Celesta X's cheers. Before he tried cheatshotting her, Antylamon raced up behind Makuramon and hit him with an elbow to his face.

As Antylamon grabbed him, she hits Makuramon with a faceplant to the ground. She then grabbed Makuramon by his foot and swung him around, throwing him into the air. Makuramon grabbed a pole and used his tail to catapult himself back at Antylamon. He hit Antylamon with kick to her face. As Antylamon fell, Makuramon forged an crystal orb and prepared to throw it

"Time for you to come with me, Antylamon!"

"NO!" Celesta X protested as a golden aura flared and outlined her form. She shot an intense glare, which startled the monkey long enough for Antylamon to backhand him hard.

"_**Bunny Blades!**_" The rabbit followed up by cutting into Makuramon's orb and breaking it. Thanks to Celesta X's distraction, the rabbit was allowed to rebound and make an advantageous move against her former Deva colleague.

As he hit the back of a pole, Makuramon slid down and groaned whilst favoring his back. He saw Antylamon walking over and brandishing her blade arms.

Defying her to the end, Makuramon stood and growled at her. "You'll regret the day you betrayed us and help these Ascendant monsters. Tyrantmon will have his way after dealing with you and these Ascendant freaks! Maka!" With that, the conniving monkey made a hasty retreat and forged another orb, which he used to ride and fly away on.

**(End theme)**

Antylamon turned away with disgust as Celesta X approached her.

"Did I do the right thing?" questioned the rabbit Deva. She was greeted with a genuine smile from Celesta X.

"I believe you did. At least, you're not blinded by hatred for us," she said, taking a deep breath and leveling down her aura.

"Where do we go from here? I can't go back to my former colleagues."

"You can stick with me, but we have an uphill battle ahead."

Antylamon concurred. "Indeed. Tyrantmon will stop at nothing to find Calumon."

"Speaking of which, we have to find Davis and Sonja. They have Calumon with them," Celesta X said as she picked Antylamon up and carried her off. She scoured around the vicinity and tried probing for the nearest energy signatures she was more familiar with. She then gasped when sensing an evil Ki near Ultima X's location. "Of course, I can't sense Sonja obviously, but wherever Davis is, there's a fight happening, Sonja might be with him and she was left in Calumon's care."

"It's imperative we go there before Tyrantmon finds them."

"Right, hang on tightly, Antylamon!" With that said, Celesta X boosted her flight speed and soared across the city in a hurry while carrying Antylamon. _I also sense my brother, Yamato, and the others. Looks like most of them are fighting the enemies. I wonder where their leader, Tyrantmon, could be?_ "Do you know what he intends to do if he does capture Calumon?"

"To awaken an evil deity he and his kind worshiped many digicycles ago. The name of this destructive god is Skykos the Exodian Priest."

Celesta X thought. _I'm going to have to use my Amazing Grace power should this Skykos awakens. That's just the worst case scenario. But, if me or my brother takes out Tyrantmon, we'll have prevented this disaster. _"We'll stop then, Antylamon. I promise."

"I hope you right, young one."

"We're getting close..." Celesta X suddenly stopped when she sensed three powers declining rapidly. _That was...! Oh no!_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/12:46 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**The Clouds of War Spread**_**)**

Moments ago, Seethermon surprised WarAngemon, Tike, and David by transforming into a bigger and more-Hulk-like form. As his upper body bulked, his shirt tore off. Seethermon's muscular form was bathed in a bright green aura.

"Oh damn!" Tike exclaimed.

David shouted. "Somebody's been taking their vitamins."

"More like roids," WarAngemon remarked as Seethermon charged forward and swung his sword at them. He ran up and hit WarAngemon with a punch.

WarAngemon barely evaded Seethermon's punch, but the alien kicked the Ascendant through a glass window. Tike and David flew up and attacked Seethermon simultaneously. Seethermon dodged the kids' blows. He grabbed their David and threw him into Tike. Tike caught David and hit the ground.

"Time to skewer you little turds!" Seethermon roared, charging ahead as he jumped up and brought his sword down.

As the kids flew out of the way, Seethermon used his sword to cut a car down in half. He turned around as the boys charging up their attacks.

"_**Double Tsunami Wave!**_" The boys shouted, sending blue energy beams that hit Seethermon head-on.

Though the attacks didn't hurt him, they were enough to slow down the hulk-like warrior. WarAngemon recovered from his fall and watched the boys holding off Seethermon. He accumulated holy-powered Ki in his right hand and clenched his fist tightly. He seized advantage of the situation and ran up behind Seethermon, who was continually held back by the boys.

"NICE TRY, BOYS!" Seethermon roared as he countered and slammed his sword down, which split the ground in two.

Tike and David took to the air avoiding Seethermon's sword attack.

Suddenly, Seethermon felt a powerful force coming up behind him. He turned around and raised his sword. The minute he brought his sword down, WarAngemon lifted one arm and blocked it. WarAngemon ran enough Ki through his body to strengthen his skin.

"Now, you die! _**Seraphi Fist!**_" WarAngemon roared as he used his other hand and punched a hole through Seethermon's gut.

"GYAH...!" Seethermon yelled out painfully as he dropped his sword and doubled over. As WarAngemon jerked his hand out, Seethermon fell on the ground and died as his body dissolved into data.

"That takes care of him..." Before WarAngemon could finish, he noticed the Galactic Obelisk nearby gradually lost power and collapsed on its own. _I see. We take out these guys and those towers will fall with them. Now to find the others..._

Just then, WarAngemon heard pulverizing shots being heard. He looked up to see Tike and David falling unconscious on the ground. Unaware of what just happened, WarAngemon ran over to catch them.

"Tike, David! What the hell just happened...!?" However, as WarAngemon tried to make wind of the situation, he felt a dark presence behind him.

**(End theme)**

The moment he turned...

_**Wham!**_

One resounding kick hit WarAngemon's face and knocked him out.

WarAngemon, Tike, and David all lied unconscious together. The culprit behind this attack was Tyrantmon, who stood over their forms with a burly grin etched on his face.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/12:50 PM**_

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST - **_**Amaterasu**_**)**

The end result horrified the Digi-Destined and the Digimon. Rather than being brought down by their Crest Weapons, Beelzebumon surprised them as he swallowed the power and absorbed it into his being. He had instinctively absorbed all the data within the beam and augmented his own strength. Granted, he realized he could only do this with an attack weaker or on par with his own.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yolei cried out, flabbergasted when seeing what happened.

Cody was equally speechless. "H...He absorbed the attack!"

"Does that mean...?" Mimi stammered.

"He just made himself stronger by absorbed the data from out Crest Weapon's cannon blast," Ken concluded, fearing the worst.

"It can't be!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

Beelzebumon let out a deep and relieved sigh, raising both arms into the and laughing. "Ahaha! Thanks for the fill, ya punks! I feel recharged and stronger than I've ever been before!" He clenched his right hand and felt more power flowing through his body. _Man, that gave me quite the boost! Heh, now to turn it against these little punks! _

"Here he comes! Intercept him!" GranKuwagamon called out as he led the charge on Beelzebumon.

Rosemon and Phoenixmon came around at the front while blocking out the demon's advance. Vikemon charged behind Beelzebumon. Standing calmly, Beelzebumon jumped into the air and flipped over Vikemon first. He crossed both arms together and delivered a double claw slash over the behemoth's back.

"_**Darkness Claw!**_" shouted the demon biker, who knocked Vikemon flat on his face and caused him to regress to Armadillomon.

"No! Armadillomon!" Cody cried out.

"_**Starlight Explosion!**_" Phoenixmon roared, flapping her wings and sending golden grains of dust over Beelzebumon.

The demon vanished right out of Phoenixmon's view. Before she had a chance to react, Beelzebumon reappeared behind Phoenixmon and blasted her with massive black beam that knocked her down. Phoenixmon turned back into Biyomon and lied nearly motionless.

"Biyomon!" The Bearer of Love shouted.

Finally, GranKuwagamon and Rosemon mounted an assault by launching simultaneous attacks at the corrupted demon.

"_**Dimension Scissors!**_"

"_**Forbidden Temptation!**_"

Beelzebumon danced around the cutting-edged projectile coming his way. He then used his Darkness Claw to cut through the barrage of rose petals. He flew up hitting GranKuwagamon with a kick to his face. He pulled out one of his shotguns and blasted him.

One resounding shot later and GranKuwagamon turned back into Wormmon.

Rosemon desperately threw a rose vine to ensnare Beelzebumon with. He seized the vine and jerked her forward and hit her with a Darkness Claw attack. Rosemon's body shuddered as she fell and regressed to Palmon.

"No... he... he beat them all easily!" Izzy exclaimed.

As Sora, Ken, Cody, and Mimi ran over to collect their Digimon, Beelzebumon landed near them and raised one hand.

"Where do y'all think you're going? The fun's just beginning!" Beelzebumon greeted them with a sadistic grin. "Now I should start absorbing y'all next!"

Just then, Izzy saw a message in his email from Gennai. He pulled it up and opened it, pulling up Gennai on a live video feed.

"Gennai, we're in real trouble here!"

"_I know. Impmon has apparently been given power to become Beelzebumon thanks to Tyrantmon. Now, my guess, Beelzebumon intends to absorb as much data until he's strong enough to oppose the others. However, I've discovered there is a limit in how much power intake Beelzebumon can absorb. He can't eat any attack stronger than he can take or it'll be too much for him to intake._"

"In other words, Beelzebumon's appetite can only take so much."

"But, the others are too occupied with the enemies. If this Tyrantmon is here, he'll be looking for presumably Tai, Kari, Yamato, and the others."

"_That's right, Izzy. Which is why I've found a possible solution. It may help get Beelzebumon off our backs and prevent him from eating too much data._"

"Well, I'm all ears, Gennai. We don't have much time!"

As the Digi-Destined backed away with their partners, Beelzebumon sauntered over calmly and eyed each member. He licked his chops and allowed his gluttonous nature to surface. He turned and eyed Yolei first.

"You first, ya purple-haired, loud-mouthed bitch!" Beelzebumon snapped as he charged forward to get her and Hawkmon. "I'll kill you and eat your partner! That way I won't have to listen to your loud mouth anymore!"

As Yolei prepared to run with Hawkmon, Ken put himself in front of Yolei.

"KEN! NO!"

"You'll have to go through me first, you gluttonous monster!"

"Have it your way!" Beelzebumon roared, readily drawing out his claws to stab Ken with.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, a barrage of blasts shot out of nowhere and cut Beelzebumon from the pass. Everyone present turned to find Jun, Mantarou, Chizuru, Momoe, and Jim along with their Digimon partners.

"You guys!" Yolei was never more relieved to see her siblings save her at the last minute.

"Jim!" Joe called out to his older brother.

"Thanks, Jun!" Mimi called out to Davis' sister.

"We were just in the area and saw you were all caught in a fight," Jun greeted them, openly grinning out to them.

Beelzebumon scoffed when he noticed the Scooby Gang Digi-Destined . "More Chosen punks wanna step in and play heroes? Heh, that's fine. You wanna send your Digimon out to rumble with me?! C'mon!" He tried instigating Jun and the others to send their Digimon to engage him head-on. "I'll knock 'em all down like I did with these losers!"

Jun, the Inoue siblings, and Jim stepped back, letting their partners take the stand. Dinohumon, Guardromon, Grizzlymon, Mikemon, and Sunflowmon stepped forward still recovering from their last battle with the Devas.

Speaking of Devas, Catsuramon jumped down from out of nowhere and landed near Beelzebumon.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Devas?!" pointed out Cody.

Armadillomon shook his head. "Yeah, but what's he doin' here, I wonder?"

"Don't know, but likely up to no good," Sora said.

Beelzebumon was as befuddled as to the reasoning for Catsuramon's arrival. If that wasn't enough, Makuramon arrived with auspicious timing and found Catsuramon.

"And now that monkey Deva!" shouted Jun.

"What the heck is going on here? Are these two in league with that dark Digimon?" Mantarou wondered.

"Catsuramon, I tried to bring back Antylamon, but the stubborn fool wouldn't listen to reason!"

"I see. Then, we're all that's left to oppose these Chosen. I've already come to the conclusion that Tyrantmon no longer sees any value in our services anymore. He's likely sent his warriors to finish us for our failures."

Upon hearing this, an evil grin adorned Beelzebumon's features.

"By the way, who are you?" Makuramon asked, looking up at the demon biker.

Beelzebumon laughed aloud. "Oh, you two are freakin' suckers! I guess you haven't gotten the memo. Here, I'll make this short and sweet." He surprised everyone by catching Catsuramon with a claw thrust "You're fired!"

**(Cue DBZ Faulconer, Buu the Majin Sagas - **_**Scary Buu**_**)**

"Gah..." Catsuramon gagged as his body dissolved into data, which Beelzebumon absorbed.

The Digi-Destined and the Digimon were shocked as they witnessed Beelzebumon mercilessly killing the Deva.

"Did he just... kill him?!" Yolei covered her mouth in shock and aghast. "Aren't they supposed to be on the same side?!"

Cody quivered with a mix of fear and anger. "That monster!"

"Remember, there are no true loyalities on the side of darkness," Ken said. "One could say the same for the side of righteous."

"What are you doing?!" demanded the monkey Deva, who ran up and tried to hit him with an orb. Then, he got the claw treatment into his gut. "...no..."

Beelzebumon grinned evilly and grabbed Makuramon's head. With one crunch, he killed Makuramon and incorporated his data into his being. Swallowing the monkey's data through his mouth, Beelzebumon felt his body overflowing with data energy.

"More power. Yes, this is perfect! It's made me much stronger!" Beelzebumon bellowed.

"He's coming for us next!" Palmon screamed as Mimi folded her hands around her.

"You aren't getting your hands on us or our Digimon!" Mimi, the spitfire she gradually had become, spat out at the demon.

"But, none of our Digimon can stop him," Sora said. "We need to regroup!"

"Sorry, kids, but you ain't going anywhere," the demon shot a piercing and devious glance toward the Digi-Destined. "Those two Devas and your special beam fed me well, but I need more. I must feed!"

Just then, Izzy tapped into contact with Gennai as the former Digital Knight responded to him.

"_The most I can do is trap him a portal, which should send him into another world. I've located a world with little digital life for him to consume._"

"You better hurry, Gennai. Beelzebumon just killed two Devas and absorbed their data!"

"I still can't believe this is Impmon," murmured Sora. "He's let his new power go to his head."

As Beelzebumon walked forward, he sank to one knee and tried to control all the data he's incorporated into his being.

"What's happening to him?!" Jun asked as she and her team convened with the Digi-Destined.

"His body is adjusting to all the data he's absorbed. Who knows how long it will take," Ken observed. "Don't any of you send your Digimon to attack him. You don't want to see any of our Digimon share the fate that befell those two Devas."

Beelzebumon roared in pain while rolling on the ground and waiting for his body to adapt to the data he's taken in.

Izzy anxiously waited for Gennai to give him another response. "Hopefully it'll delay us enough for Gennai to open a portal." _Please, hurry, Gennai!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Odaiba/12:53 PM**_

Lajinmon was caught in an ambush by BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW. Before they could spring an attack on him, the Galactic Pirate sensed Seethermon's life presence had faded.

"Seethermon let himself get killed," Lajinmon scoffed. _And it seems Lord Tyrantmon is finally on the move. I better reconvene with him! _"Sorry, but an urgent matter calls for my attention. Feel free to locate me if you wish." With that, he forged a ball of energy and slammed it into the ground, which kicked up an explosion that blinded the three warriors.

With the warriors distracted, Lajinmon used this time to escape and fly out to meet with Tyrantmon.

"After him!" BW yelled as he was the first to see Lajinmon escape.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on that short bastard!" Pikkan growled.

The trio flew off in pursuit of the Galactic Pirate. They saw him flying toward the Shinjuku side.

xxxxx

_**Near Tokyo Tower/12:55 PM**_

As for Zekermon, he flew up and sensed Seethermon's Ki vanish.

"Seethermon's gone? Now, we've lost an obelisk," the alien observed. He turned to the Ascendants ready to take him on. "Another time. I can't keep Lord Tyrantmon waiting." He quickly flew off and headed back to Shinjuku where Tyrantmon was presumably waiting.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kara cried out.

Sam flew off after the alien. "You aren't getting away!"

"I wonder what has him wanting to leave in a hurry?" muttered Keke as he followed behind her friends.

xxxxx

_**Akihabara District/12:57 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**A Battle of Rivalry**_**)**

Sonja and Seductressmon's catfight brawl pressed on with both ladies seemingly being on par with each other. Ultima X watched from the sidelines and cheered his girlfriend on. Sonja and Seductress lunged forward simultaneously with both having the same idea. They hit reach other with flying kicks. Both ladies' feet locked up as both withdrew away. Seductressmon flipped back and landed on all fours. Sonja did a few backspring flips and landed on the opposite side.

"WOW! Man, I must be the luckiest guy on this side of two worlds!" Ultima X exclaimed. "Get her, babe!"

Sonja flashed a evil smirk toward Seductressmon, who also seemed content with their heated fight.

"I never thought I'd find an equal," Seductressmon commended the Artificial. "Not bad for a human."

"Who said I'm fully human?"

"What are you then?"

"Why don't you come here and I'll tell you?"

"No, thanks," the alien chick chuckled as she ran up and yelled out a fierce battle cry. She then flew down as the ladies exchanged a lighting fast barrage of fists and kicks. She backhanded one of Sonja's punches and slapped her in the face. "Got ya!"

Sonja returned the favor and backhanded Seductressmon. "Likewise."

Both ladies cried out and went for spinning back kicks. Again, both had the right idea as their feet connected and created a spark that knocked them back. Sonja and Seductressmon slid back waiting one to make their next move.

_Man, this is getting so good!_ Ultima X thought whilst keeping the backpack safely secured.

Suddenly, a large presence quickly came up behind him. Before Ultima X had any time to react, he felt a resounding blow hit him from behind. Ultima X let out a deep gasp as he hit the front of a car, which alarmed the girls. Sonja turned and gasped when her eyes fell on Ultima X laying beside the car.

"DAVIS!" Sonja screamed as she flew over to pick him up. "Are you ok?" She then noticed the backpack he had holding Calumon was gone. "No... Davis, where's...?"

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding the key to the Galactic Pirates' ascension," Came a deep and manly voice, causing both Sonja and Ultima X to turn around.

Standing before them was Tyrantmon, who ripped open the backpack and pulled out Calumon. The tiny Digimon struggled and cried out for anyone to save him. Seductressmon hovered next to her leader and poked at Calumon's side.

"He is quite cute, Lord Tyrantmon. Are you sure a Digimon this small contains a power strong enough to revive our Skykos the Exodian Priest?"

"Yes. As you know, Calumon contains a rich power that grants a wielder the power of evolution and he is said to wield the power to unlock seals. We've spent months hunting this creature down and now he is finally in our possession."

"Skykos?" wondered Ultima X as he struggled to stand up.

"Let him go, you big ugly bastard!" Sonja demanded as she took a stance against the Galactic Pirate leader. "I'm getting you free, Calumon!"

"Sonja! Help!" Calumon pleaded.

The female alien pirate laughed at Sonja. "You're barely on par with me. What makes you think you stand a chance with Lord Tyrantmon?"

"Maybe if she has me fighting with her?" Ultima X said, standing by Sonja's side.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed the Pirate leader, who unleashed a powerful blast hit the ground near Ultima X and Sonja.

As the two took to the air, Seductress flew through the smoke and kicked Ultima X hard in the face. Sonja flew over to save him, but Tyrantmon surprised and caught her with a punch to her gut knocking her out. Tyrantmon grabbed Sonja whilst Seductressmon carried Ultima X across her shoulder.

**(End theme)**

"Shall we reconvene with the others? Unfortunately, it seems..."

"Seethermon has met his end. We lose one obelisk, but it matters not. With one obelisk gone, Skykos' power is cut down to one quarters of his former strength. Even with that strength lost, he'll be enough to make this world crumble." He lifted Calumon like a trophy and chortled deeply. "We have what we need now. Come, Seductress."

The female alien smirked nodded. "As you wish."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Top of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:07 PM**_

The first ones to arrive on top of the government building were Celesta X and Antylamon. They looked around and saw the area completely ravaged. Celesta X scanned the ravaged area and saw it was freshly destroyed, but she wondered who. Her concerns were soon answered as she proved two evil Kis closing in.

"Get ready," Celesta X warned the rabbit Deva. "You might want to stand back. I'll take care of this."

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST - **_**The Prophet**_**)**

In no time, Lajinmon and Zekermon came out into the clearing. They carried beside them WarAngemon, Tike, and David. They dropped the trio much to Celesta X's shock and anger.

"TK! Tike! David!" Celesta X exclaimed as she looked up to see Seductressmon dropping Ultima X on top of the boys. "Davis!"

"So, you bring along the last remaining Deva I presume?" Came Tyrantmon's voice.

The three aliens bowed as Tyrantmon landed on the roof and threw Sonja next to the other fallen warriors.

"Sonja!" Celesta X cried out. Her eyes then fell on Calumon, who was held captive in Tyrantmon's custody. "Calumon! No!" She tried running up to save him, but the three Pirates cut her off from the pass. "Let him go now!" She held her ground and looked over her shoulder seeing her friends laying unconscious.

"You two have come just in time," Tyrantmon proclaimed, letting Calumon hang over his head. "Now, you're the first to bear witness the return of Skykos the Exodian Priest!"

"No, we're too late!" Antylamon cried out over to Celesta X.

"No, we can still stop him!" Celesta X said.

Just then, the Pirates watched Keke, Sam, and Kara land near Celesta X. Following the Ascendants came BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan. They faced the Galactic Pirates and readily faced them down.

"Make that more witnesses," the Pirate leader smirked, letting a big smile smear over his burly features. "No matter. You're all about to witness the bigger picture unfold."

"Tike, David!" Kara saw the two boys laying unconscious.

"That does it. We're taking these creeps down," Sam declared.

BanchoLeomon growled, readying a stance. "Don't any of you let up. We can't let them succeed!"

"And we won't," Pikkan scoffed, standing in his battle posture. "I've got the little freak in the turban."

"Should any of you get by my warriors, then you can have me," Tyrantmon offered while flying up into the air and distancing himself from the rooftop. "Attack, Galactic Pirates!"

With that, the three aliens marched ahead and readily launched an attack on the warriors. In no time, the government building rooftop into a chaotic warzone, which would then spill all over the vicinity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Coming of Skykos! Warzone Spills Over Tokyo!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Now the fighting has moved into one section... for now. I am subsequently getting ready to shift into the final phase of Season 2.5: the final clashes with Tyrantmon and Skykos the Exodian Priest. Since we've already seen deity Digimon based on Duel Monsters, this is just another to add to that list. Indeed, Skykos is based on Exodia the Forbidden one, albeit with some design differences.

Other things to note: Kari/Celesta X finding new companionship with Antylamon, Sonja's fight with Seductressmon, Beelzebumon revealing his gluttonous nature, and one Galactic Pirate down. Got anything else to add you thought was somewhat eventful?

Nothing else much to say. Just three chapters left for Season 2.5 More fighting to come and Skykos will finally appear next chapter!

Send a review and see you soon!


	113. Coming of Skykos! Warzone Spills Over!

**A/N: **We're down to the final three Season 2.5 chapters. Definitely closer to the end than the beginning. But, we have quite a bit of fighting needing to be resolved and Tyrantmon's crew to be taken down. But, now with Skykos seemingly about to be revived, who can stop him?

With Season 3 coming up, the stakes will get that much higher for our heroes.

In other news, looks like Saban Brands has reacquired the Digimon franchise and additionally getting the dub rights to _Digimon Xros Wars_, which has been retitled... _Digimon Fusion_ for the US and international countries. This comes as a genuine surprise to me as I've been using the DF name for my fic mythos since late-2001. I must admit I'm flattered. Maybe now with 'Xros Wars Fusion' coming early-2013, a influx of new Digimon fans will discover my fic and expand the fanbase. Saban wants to make Digimon big like it was during the years of the Season 1-3 original run. I hope to see an active fanbase again here. We'll see, though!

...except, now I'm going to have to get used to Taiki being called 'Mikey'. And we might see the return of puns. Uh oh.

Still, 2013 should be an interesting year for Digimon. Saban releases _Digimon Fusion/Xros Wars_ and I'll be releasing DFKai Season 3.

Anyway, not to prolong this segment on with the chapter!

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Arc 3: Tyrantmon Unbound**_

_**Chapter 113: The Coming of Skykos! Warzone Spills Over Tokyo!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Top of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:09 PM**_

The fighting quickly spread over the Shinjuku area near the government building. Tyrantmon stayed afloat over the building while gazing over the on-going intense fighting between his gang and the digi-warriors. He noticed Antylamon standing on the rooftop and watching the battles.

"The only Deva left, I see," Tyrantmon noted the rabbit Deva, smiling evilly. "Makuramon and Catsuramon were the last ones to perish. I have my newest subordinate, Beelzebumon, to thank for that." He looked over to Calumon and hung the helpless little Digimon over his mug. "At long last, I have you, catalyst. Your power will revive Lord Skykos to plunge both worlds into ruin and build our kingdom. Your power will help empower myself and Skykos!"

"No! Let me go! You big meanie!"

Laughing aloud, Tyrantmon shook Calumon and scared the little one to death. Antylamon turned around and saw Calumon in Tyrantmon's grasp. Holding her ground, the Deva realized the gigantic difference between their powers.

"I'm several hundred tiers below that monster. My attacks would do nothing," the Deva admitted her pathetic stance against the alien pirate. However, she saw the fearful look etched on poor Calumon's face. "But, I can't let him use the catalyst to revive Skykos... that terrible god..."

_**Ba-Boom!**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**An Isolated Warrior**_**)**

Following a barrage of energy blasts raining over the area, Celesta X glided around Seductressmon's blasts. Seductressmon flew up and went for a flying kick. Celesta X swerved out of the female warrior's reach and did a roundhouse kick to Seductressmon's back. As Seductressmon hit the ground, Celesta X turned around to see BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan trying to cut through Lajinmon's threads.

When she turned to her left side, Celesta X saw Keke, Sam, and Kara engaging Zekermon. She tried gliding over to help them, but a beam shot up and cut her off from the pass. Celesta X whirled around and noticed Seductressmon hovering from the ravaged ground.

"You're not bad. You hit harder than the Artificial I beat earlier," Seductressmon smirked seductively. "But, know you're just wasting your efforts." With that, she phased out and reappeared behind Celesta X.

Celesta X whirled around and fiercely kicked her foot up to counter Seductressmon's foot. The Ascendant cupped her hands together and fired a beam into Seductressmon face. Seductressmon's image flickered out at a hair's breadth and reappeared above Celesta X.

"Try this!" Seductressmon cupped her hands together, creating three split copies of herself. The four seductive warriors giggled evilly simultaneously and each forged energy balls in their hands.

"Oh, this ability?" Celesta X scoffed as she flew up right when the Seductressmons threw energy beams at her. She batted away the beams using quick reflexes and flew up, kicking the first Seductressmon back. She propelled herself through the air and punched the second Seductressmon back. She phased out and reappeared behind the third Seductressmon, catching her with an elbowshot to the back. Celesta X caught up with the fourth and real one, hitting her with a knee lift into her gut.

All four Seductressmons plunged to the ground as each one were left laying over the vicinity. The three Seductressmons were pulled right back to the real one and merged with her.

"Virus already tried that with my brother. You think I'm a naïve?" Celesta X mumbled as she cupped her hands together and prepared to blast Seductressmon with a Holy Terra Beam.

Turning her head, Seductressmon sent an energy beam through the ground and tunneled her way underground. Escaping her predicament, she forced Celesta X to pursue her. Celesta X scoured through the city following Seductressmon's direction.

Meanwhile, Pikkan smashed his fists together and produced a stream of fire lightning.

"_**Thunder Flash Attack!**_" the Alterian burned the threads away with his attack.

BanchoLeomon helped clear the path by unleashing a Ki wave that cut down the threads.

BW hastily flew through the torn threads and caught Lajinmon with a punch to his face. He sent Lajinmon sailing through a building and readied a ball of red energy in his palm. Lajinmon recovered from his fall and stood, watching the red ball heading toward him. Lajinmon grabbed the ball and pushed it back. Seeing his own attack being redirected, BW kicked the ball into the sky and let it explode.

Lajinmon hovered out of the building and beckoned the warriors to him. He flew off luring them away from the vicinity. However, Pikkan had enough and flew up clubbing Lajinmon's back. He sent Lajinmon plunging toward the ground where the alien forged a web of threads, which he used to spread over the area. He concealed himself from their keen senses and left them to guess his location.

"Well, this is disconcerting!" Pikkan bellowed. "The annoying prick hid himself again!"

"Stay vigilant, Pikkan," BanchoLeomon advised him as his eyes veered back and forth. "I can hardly feel his presence behind the threads. BW, are you getting anything?"

"No, and I would level the whole place, but I don't want to risk hurting bystanders still running about."

"Good point."

Elsewhere, Zekermon unleashed a barrage of blasts that kept Keke, Sam, and Kara on their toes. The three Ascendants ran through the beams and bumrushed the Galactic Pirate. Zekermon let spikes protrude from his bulging shoulder muscles. The spikes shot forward and exploded in front of them. Sam and Keke ran through the explosions, but Kara got caught by the blast and hit the back of a car.

"Kara!'"

As Keke ran over to check on Kara, Sam attacked Zekermon with a head full of steam.

Zekermon countered all of Sam's punches and clobbered him with a right-handed fist.

**(End theme)**

As he watched the ongoing fighting, Tyrantmon decided now was the right time to initiate his move. He lifted Calumon over his head and ascended toward the sky with the little one.

"It's time to bring back Lord Skykos. Catalyst, invoke your power and use it to amplify the Galactic Obelisks!"

Calumon tried his hardest to refrain himself from letting his forehead gem glow. However, Tyrantmon tightened his hold around the little Digimon and began squeezing him. Calumon screamed in agonizing pain. Antylamon hurried over to the fallen warriors who were ambushed by Tyrantmon and tried to wake them. Her attempts to revive them came to no avail.

"There has to be something I can do," Antylamon desperately tried to find something to counter Tyrantmon's ritual. As she tried waking the warriors, Calumon's red gem began glowing and produced a bright beam that cut through the darkened skies.

Tyrantmon's evil smirk curled and grew even wider when seeing the skies light up with a red radiance. "It begins!"

xxxxx

Omega X halted his flight over the city and noticed a red beam shooting through the skies. His keen senses picked up a surge of immense dark power coming from the three Galactic Obelisks.

Gritting his teeth, the Ascendant grew tense with the newest development. _This immense fluctuation of power is spiking to drastic levels! Finally, I can also sense Tyrantmon. That guys' finally shown himself! _"Wait, then, he must've found Calumon if that red beam of light was any indication! It's shaped exactly like Calumon's forehead gem!" He powered up and hastily propelled forward, heading back toward the government building.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Bay/1:14 PM**_

While the Digi-Destined were distracted by the Galactic Obelisks activating and the red symbol forming in the sky, Beelzebumon finally stood and laughed. Everyone attentively turned toward Beelzebumon and saw him laughing evilly. Beelzebumon's body finished fully incorporating all the data he consumed from the Crest Weapon's powers and the two Devas.

Sweating nervously, Izzy looked back over his laptop screen and waited for Gennai. "Anytime now, Gennai! We need that portal...!"

"Great, he's coming this way!" Yolei called to everyone's attention.

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - **_**Kouen**_**)**

"Ehehe..." Beelzebumon grinned sadistically as his red eyes flared and a black aura flared around him. "I'm not done feasting yet. You're all next!" He took out his Berenjena shotguns and opened fire, causing the Digi-Destined and their Digimon to spread out.

One shot blasted through a tree and narrowly hit the Scooby Gang Digi-Destined.

"Jim!" Joe called to his brother, who helped picking up his Digimon partner. "Are you ok?!"

"That was close! Who is this guy?!" Jim noticed the gun-wielding Beelzebumon.

"That used to be Impmon, believe it or not," Ken answered as he turned and gazed toward the demon biker. "I know it sounds implausible, but trust us. That red bandana on his arm is one dead giveaway... and his innate fixation of acquiring power to evolve."

"He sold himself out for more power and become this monster," Cody said, holding his ground with the other Digi-Destined. "As far as I'm concerned, he became irredeemable once he sold his soul to the enemy!" He defiantly picked up a metal pole poking out of the ground.

"Cody, don't!" Armadillomon grabbed his partner's leg.

Beelzebumon sneered. "So, we got ourselves a willing volunteer. Come on over then and get gutted!"

"Stop trying to provoke him, Cody!" Mimi snapped, holding onto Palmon with dear life.

"Somebody has to take a stand against this guy! And I'm ready to do it!" The Bearer of Humility declared, being anything but a humble person now.

"Guardromon!" Joe called his Digimon forth.

"Dinohumon!" Jun called forth her Digimon partner.

"Grizzlymon! Mikemon! Sunflowmon!" The Inoue siblings summoned their partners.

As the aforementioned Digimon stepped in front of Cody, they held their ground and provided a barrier to protect the Digi-Destined from Beelzebumon. The sadistic and power-crazed biker demon, on the other hand, was not amused and merely produced a dark barrier that pushed these Digimon back.

"Who the hell do y'all take me for?! I ain't gonna let some second rate Chosen stand in my way!" Beelzebumon snarled whilst pointing his shotguns at them. "Move or y'alls Digimon gets it! I ain't gonna hold back. I'll pump each of you full of lead!" His eyes narrowed, shifting back and forth over each of the Digimon standing in his path.

_This gives Gennai enough time to find a portal to send Beelzebumon someplace where he'll never escape! _Izzy eagerly and nervously waited for the Digital Knight's responsive to their crisis. _I just hope the others are ok. We could use one of their help by now!_

"You're all nuts I say!" Beelzebumon swung his right hand, unleashing a powerful claw strike. "_**Darkness Claw!**_" He used the force of his powerful strike to send them flying back. He quickly summoned his bike, which glided over the waters and headed over toward him. He mounted the bike and began unloading shotgun blasts, purposely missing to invoke terror on his victims. "Let's see y'all run like chickens with your heads cut off! Hahaha!"

One shotgun blast hit the ground near Cody and knocked him back. Armadillomon managed to catch Cody, but the weight of the child fell right on top of the Digimon. Another shot blasted the ground behind Yolei and knocked her off her feet.

"AAHHH!" Yolei screamed.

"YOLEI!" Hawkmon and the Inoue siblings added fearfully.

Rushing down to Yolei's aid, Ken hurried over and slid next to Yolei. He picked her up only to discover she was motionless, but alive and unconscious.

"Yolei!" Ken shook her hard. "Oh, thank... she's still breathing!"

"Ken! Look out behind you!" Wormmon called out to his partner. He quickly crawled over to Ken and Yolei.

"KEN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Izzy said.

"HE'S COMING NEAR YOU!" Jun screamed.

As Ken turned around, he came face to face with Beelzebumon's shotgun.

**(End theme)**

A sadistic grin adorned the demon's features as he watched Ken's face turn white.

"You go first, hero boy..." Beelzebumon chuckled evilly as he pulled the trigger.

Everyone quickly moved in to intercept Beelzebumon, but the gunshot was fired.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Inside Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos HQ/1:20 PM**_

As he literally snapped back to reality, Yamaki was overcoming his fear of Tai and Agumon threatening to shut down his Juggernaut program. He took a few deep and collective breaths before looking over his shoulder.

"Sir! We have an urgent situation!" Riley called to him. "There's a massive influx of immense energy leaking out from a fluctuating source in the skies. I've never seen anything like it." She and Talley were hard at work trying to scan the vortex.

"Sir, it's above! We need to evacuate!" One of the lab workers urgently shouted.

Yamaki removed his shades, revealing fearful eyes. Fear broke his seemingly cold exterior.

Suddenly, the entire facility began shaking abruptly. The platform Talley and Riley worked on tipped over, causing the former to fall off and hit the ground.

"Ugh! ...sir, the vortex is going to become critically unstable. If we stay here, we'll all be pulled it..."

Riley took off her lab goggles and climbed off her platform seat. She landed by Talley and helped her colleague up.

"Yamaki, please..." Riley openly pleaded to him. "Don't you remember that boy and his Digimon warning you? Perhaps we shouldn't be imposing our authority on them? They can take care of this problem and save us all."

"The Juggernaut's already used up enough power," another lab worker called out. "We must leave!"

"No..." Yamaki gritted his teeth as he walked over toward the screen. "I won't abandon my duty, but..." He eyed the screen and watched Tyrantmon holding Calumon over his head. "...the least I can do is get rid of that monster. He's no better than all those monsters these Digi-Destined have faced before."

"Sir, how can we help them?" Riley asked before watching Yamaki taking out a box from under a control panel. "Sir, you wouldn't."

As he opened the box, Yamaki took out a key and used it to insert through a back-up generator that powered up the Juggernaut again.

"No, sir...!" Riley was cut off when the Juggernaut was powered up again.

_Perhaps the Digi-Destined aren't as dangerous as I believed..._ Yamaki thought as he focused his intent on destroying Tyrantmon and his ritual. "No monster from another world crosses... ME!" He turned the key, which activated the Juggernaut for one more run.

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:21 PM**_

As the skies became a mixed red and black, the ritual was finally completed. All spectators sensed an immense power emerging from the vortex. The Galactic Obelisks maintained the vortex's size and allowed for Skykos, the alleged deity Tyrantmon pays homage for, to bring unfold destruction to the world.

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - **_**Girei**_**)**

"That's it! Lord Skykos, come forth and cast your eyes on this world! Break free from your prison!" Tyrantmon declared while Calumon continued releasing power into the vortex. "Catalyst, your usefulness shall cease very soon. Afterward, I intend to sacrifice your power to Lord Skykos!"

Keke, Sam, and Kara stopped when Zekermon ceased fighting them and knelt down bowing his head.

Lajinmon did the same when hiding behind the wall of threads. BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW veered from their attention from their opponent and toward the vortex hanging above the city.

As Celesta X flew down to attack Seductressmon, the Ascendant paused when the alien bowed her head to the forthcoming deity.

_This dark and evil power... it's coming closer!_ Celesta X thought, shivering a bit when more dark energy poured out from the hole.

As the vortex widened, a pair of green eyes flared behind the pitch black hole. Low growls emanated from the evil source preparing to emerge. These low growls became horrifying roars that shook the heavens. Emerging from the hole came a 20-foot tall behemoth of a monster, which resembled Exodia the Forbidden One. However, his heavy armor was of a green, silver, and black color schemes instead of Exodia's standard schemes. His face more closely resembled a demonic skull with his green eyes turning red. Large gargoyle-like wings, mounted on his back, spread out. Both wings seemed to be 20 feet in length.

Skykos scanned the vicinity and stayed float in mid-air to absorb his new surroundings. Having been confined in a seal for a long time, the deity was meaning to stretch his wings out and get used to being out of his prison. His presence was enough to spread a black aura that became mist and blanketed nearly the entire vicinity.

"Lord Skykos, welcome back," Tyrantmon said, still holding Calumon in his hand.

Casting his eyes across the city, Skykos noticed the other Galactic Pirates bowing to him. He then saw the Ascendants and the opposition the Pirates were fighting. His red eyes gleamed and turned green again. With a flap of his wings, he sent a surge of dark power that knocked Keke, Sam, and Kara back.

The three Ascendants braced themselves and took to the air to avoid Skykos' wave of darkness.

"Did you guys get a feel of that?!" Kara was flabbergasted.

"Immense power..." Keke muttered.

"This is the deity they've been hyping about?" Sam gaped. "He really does live up to his name."

"But, we can still take him, right?" Kara asked.

"You don't stand a chance, warriors!" Zekermon boasted, turning around and cackling at the trio. "Once Lord Skykos is here, we, the Galactic Pirates, won't be denied our place as rulers of our new kingdom."

"Sorry, but we're not letting that happen when we're around!" Sam declared as he, Keke, and Kara hastily flew down to attack Zekermon.

Unbeknownst to BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan, threads blasted from the ground and attempted to ensnare them. The warriors evaded getting caught by the threads whilst Lajinmon emerged from his wall of threads. The Galactic Pirates utilized his threads like puppet strings and twitched his fingers around, manipulating the threads as he goes.

While Sam, Kara, and Keke fought off Zekermon, the alien expanded his size as a green aura covered him. Zekermon launched himself toward Kara and punched her back. As Kara fell, threads popped out of the ground and ensnared the young Ascendant.

"Kara!" Keke and Sam cried out.

As Keke flew down to save Kara, Sam attacked Zekermon. Suddenly, Skykos materialized in front of Sam and backhanded him so hard, he sent him plunging to the ground. Sam hit the ground hard and rubbed his face where Skykos hit him.

**(End theme)**

"Thank you, Lord Skykos," Zekermon bowed to the deity.

Clenching his right hand, Skykos seemed unimpressed with his own strength.

"That blow should've crippled him," Skykos said, clenching his hand and measuring his own power.

Tyrantmon answered to his deity. "Unfortunately, one of my men was killed in the heat of battle. Thus, we lost one Galactic Obelisk and as a result your strength was cut by a fourth of your full power."

Upon hearing this, Skykos scoffed. "No matter. With or without my full power, my current strength is still enough to crush these fools." He watched Keke trying to free Kara from the threads. He phased out and reappeared behind Keke while breathing down her back.

Keke gasped and quickly whirled around. Before she could hit him, Skykos punched her hard in the stomach and caused her to double over. He let Keke fall into another torrent of threads popping out from another hole.

"Lord Skyko's strength is incredible," Zekermon was marveled by the deity's power.

"Keke! Sam! Kara!" Celesta X witnessed the three Ascendants being taken out by Skykos and Zekermon. She quickly left Seductressmon behind and headed over to save them. However, a pair of threads shot out of nowhere and seized her whilst applying a paralysis hold to subdue her. "Ugh!" She struggled, but even her Ascendant strength wasn't enough to break free.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**A Grim Fate**_**)**

Seductressmon took advantage and landed a knee into Celesta X's face. Celesta X took the blow and shook it off. The Ascendant was left wide open and pummeled by Seductressmon and Zekermon.

"Kari! Gatomon!" BanchoLeomon roared as he flew across to save her.

Lajinmon quickly phased in front of the brave warrior and barricaded his path. BanchoLeomon fiercely slashed at him with his Dankon. Lajinmon dodged the blade and swerved over behind him. Lajinmon landed a kick across BanchoLeomon's back. BanchoLeomon turned and countered with his blade. BanchoLeomon immediately transformed into his Burst Mode state, sporting a fiery orange aura. He surprised Lajinmon and decked him with a right hand. He flew over and attempted to behead him.

Just then, Skykos phased in front of BanchoLeomon and cut him off from the pass. He forged a ball of green energy and slammed it into his gut. He blasted the brave warrior back. BW and Pikkan flew up behind Skykos.

BW raised his arms and summoned a large black sphere. He went for his Terra Destroyer. Pikkan smashed both fists together and prepared to fire off his Thunder Flash Attack. Skykos surprised the two fighters and flickered out of their view. Before they realized it, Skykos was behind them. He grabbed their heads and smashed them together.

"Lord Skykos' strength is still unmatched," Tyrantmon laughed manically, witnessing the fall of the Ascendants and the warriors.

Suddenly, a satellite emerged from a helicopter landing pad. The satellite activated, as planned by Yamaki, and fired off a green beam that hit Tyrantmon. Slightly fazed, Tyrantmon whirled around and watched an immense green beam hit him head-on. The Galactic Pirate leaned against the beam. He pressed both hands over the beam.

"Pitiful! You humans believe your man made technology can overpower... ME?! Leader of the Galactic Pirates!" Gritting his teeth, Tyrantmon grabbed the beam and slowly started folding it. During the tug of war, Calumon finally fell out of Tyrantmon's grasp.

Antylamon saw this as an opportunity to run over and grab him. However, Skykos quickly landed near Calumon and backhanded Antylamon, knocking the rabbit Deva out. The deity picked Calumon up and hung the little one over his face.

"Your powers will be incorporated with me once I consume you," Skykos evilly chuckled. "Surely your power will fill up the last fourths of power I currently lack to bring me up to full strength."

Crushing the beam with brute force, Tyrantmon made it explode and turn into green particles that scattered around him. Posturing himself upright, the Galactic Pirate leader laughed and turned around to see Skykos behind him.

"Lord Skykos, it's time. Do as you wish with the catalyst."

Hearing this brought a sickening evil grin over the dark deity's face. He slowly opened his mouth and prepared to drop Calumon into his mouth.

As Seductressmon and Zekermon continually pummeled Celesta X, an beam of cyan light shot out of the ground and alarmed the aliens. To their surprise, Metalla X emerged from the pillar of light. The nonchalant Ascendant glared down the two pirates and scoffed.

**(End theme)**

"Another one?" Zekermon smirked.

Seductressmon added, pushing her hair back elegantly. "Poor fool. You think you can save them by yourself?"

"...Yamato..." Celesta X acknowledged the proud Ascendant. She struggled to break free from Lajinmon's threads.

Lajinmon noticed Metalla X. "Who might you be?"

"The last thing you'll see before I kill you three freaks," Metalla X retorted, unfolding his arms and quickly heading off Lajinmon first.

Both Tyrantmon and Skykos noticed Metalla X engaging Lajinmon. The two villains chuckled in amusement. However, they felt a powerful surge of power coming up behind them.

_**Shoom!**_

Omega X flew up and clobbered Tyrantmon in the face. As he sent Tyrantmon sailing off the rooftop, he turned around and faced down Skykos. The deity priest still had Calumon in his custody and waved him out, garnering the Ascendant's undivided attention.

"Feh," Tyrantmon growled as he somersaulted in mid-air and shot an incensed glare toward Omega X. "Another one?! You must be the renowned Ascendant. Taichi Kamiya?"

"You're Tyrantmon, huh?" Omega X eyed the Galactic Pirate. "Then, you..." He faced Skykos and furrowed his brows. "Skykos the Sky Priest? Let Calumon go. You're fight is with me now." Suddenly, his senses kicked in as he saw Metalla X fighting the other Galactic Pirates in the background. He also noticed the unconscious bodies of WarAngemon, Tike, David, Ultima X, Sonja, and Antylamon. "Oh no, guys!" He shifted his view and saw Celesta X struggling to break free. "KARI!"

"Tai, it's you...!" The Bearer of Light called to her brother. Seeing him caused her to power up and burn away the threads tying her up.

_Thank goodness she's fine._ Omega X thought as he turned and eyed Skykos. "Kari, mind taking care of Tyrantmon? Skykos is mine." With that, he dropped into a fighting stance.

Scanning Omega X, Skykos chuckled to himself. "You fool. You're too late. Your world and the Digital Realms will soon collapse."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sovereign's Realm/1:30 PM**_

Nervously witnessing the eventful crisis on Earth, the four Sovereigns readily initiated their next move and aimed to protect their realms from being destroyed by Skykos. Having seen Skykos being releases from his prison put the Sovereigns at an extreme level of apprehension.

"_**If Tyrantmon and his followers weren't terrible enough, they go and release Skykos!**_" Zhuqiaomon said as angry flames danced around his massive frame. "_**We must act accordingly and respond to this crisis immediately!**_"

"_**But, our realms must come first,**_" Baihumon interjected. "_**As you can see, the Ascendant bearing the power of courage has arrived.**_"

"_**Aye, but will his strength alone be sufficient in stopping Skykos? It took all of our combined power to seal Tyrantmon, his followers, and Skykos millennia ago,**_" sagely replied Ebonwumon, who overtly watched Omega X staring down Skykos. The right head, speaking in a Scottish accent, added. "_**They beat a bio-weapon, a once feared tyrant, and invaders, surely they can defeat this dark deity!**_"

Azulongmon quickly responded to his colleagues. "_**Gennai, I hope you know what you're doing opening a portal to send that demon into. Fellow Sovereigns... the time to act is now. We must leave our posts and safeguard our realms in the face of the coming crisis. Should the Digi-Destined fail... no, they mustn't... but in the worst case scenario, we must be prepared to seal Skykos and the Galactic Pirates away.**_" He turned his head and conveyed a saddened look in his eyes. "_**We may have to seal them at the cost of our lives.**_"

Ebonwumon's left head mused. "_**Let's hope it never comes to that.**_"

The Sovereigns immediately departed from the holy sanctuary and flew back to their separate realms. As for Gennai, he had seemingly left Azulongmon a moment ago to 'take care of business'. Though he wished the former Digital Knight the best, Azulongmon couldn't help but keep the former Knight on his mind.

Once each Sovereign landed in their sacred realms, they focused deeply. Sovereign produced a cyan aura. Zhuqiaomon produced a fiery red aura. Ebonwumon sported a dark green one. Baihumon wore a silver aura, which washed all over his powerful frame. Each Sovereign released giant beams of light from their bodies and forged barriers over their territories as well as the entire Digital World.

"_**It is done. Now we wait and hope Skykos doesn't penetrate our barriers,**_" Azulongmon said. "_**Bearers of Courage and Light, stop Skykos and Tyrantmon at all costs!**_"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Tokyo Bay/1:35 PM**_

It happened so suddenly.

Befuddled by the shocking development, Beelzebumon blinked thrice and watched a golden flash of light shoot of Ken's hands. Though this beam of light didn't hurt Beelzebumon, it blinded him, albeit temporarily sat on the ground overwhelmed in shock. In his hands, the Boomerang of Kindness was covered in the golden light. Ken became engrossed by his golden weapon, which flew right out of his hands and knocked both of Beelzebumon's shotguns from his hands.

"Ken!" Wormmon called as he hurried over to his partner's side.

"Are you seeing this?!" Sora exclaimed.

_Ken's Crest Weapon seemingly upgraded itself! But, how is this possible?! _Izzy attentively watched the Bearer of Kindness catching the golden boomerang. Suddenly, he and the others watched as a portal opened up behind them. "Now what?"

As Beelzebumon finally came to, he ran over and punched Ken. He left Ken laying next to Yolei. Wormmon tried to attack him by spitting sticky webbing. The demon merely grabbed Wormmon and threw him onto Ken.

"That's the last time y'all cross me!" Beelzebumon raised his hand and prepared to kill them.

"YOLEI!" Hawkmon hastily flew in to save his partner, Ken, and Wormmon.

Just then, a wall of ice materialized in front of Beelzebumon and cut him off. Then, a pair of figures hastily dashed in and formed a circle around Beelzebumon. To the demon's surprise (and everyone else), Andromon, Centarumon, Piximon, Dianamon, and Minervamon surrounded Beelzebumon.

Sora's eyes widened in shock when she saw a familiar brunette girl garbed in a dark blue and lavender Sailor Senshi outfit. When she turned around, Sailor Sedna revealed herself to all.

"KARIN?!" Sora went agape at the sight of her old friend, whom she reunited with during the Paradixalmon, Beyond, and Warlord conflict.

"Looks like you need a hand," the Kuiper Senshi greeted her friend and the Digi-Destined. She quickly brandished her Ice Trident and let Gennai pass by.

"Karin! Thank goodness you came!" Mimi called out.

Cody added. "Not just them, but Dianamon and Minervamon!"

Joe pointed out to the three File Island warriors. "Not to mention Andromon, Piximon, and Centarumon!"

Cody interjected. "But, how did you know we were in trouble?"

"X immediately contacted Gennai to lay a message to my dimension's Ryo. Then, Ryo told me what was happening and so I came, but I didn't come alone as you can already see."

"You really pulled through for us, Gennai!" Tentomon said. "We don't know how to thank you!"

"I brought Dianamon, Minervamon, Piximon, Centarumon, and Andromon, because they've been inching for some action. Falcomon is even here to treat the injured," Gennai addressed the Digi-Destined as Falcomon was seen near Mimi and Sora. "Though, we and Sedna didn't come alone."

"Didn't come alone? You mean...?" Before Palmon could finish, Beelzebumon laughed as he punched the ground and unleashed an immense dark power that sent the three Digimon flying.

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - **_**Kakuzu**_**)**

"Like I said... WHO YOU Y'ALL TAKE ME FOR?!" Beelzebumon roared as he mounted his motorcycle. He swerved the bike around and stormed over to pick up his Berenjena shotguns. "Eat lead, punks!" As he opened fire, the Digi-Destined scattered.

Sailor Sedna twirled her Ice Trident and formed a giant construct made of ice to stop the bullets. Gennai sprang forward with his sword readily drawn. Beelzebumon sped forward with his bike and prepared to run Gennai down. Gennai quickly dove to the side and cut through the side of the motor vehicle with his sword. As the sword popped the back tire, the 'Behemoth' spun out of control.

"Damn it!" Beelzebumon cursed as he jumped off the bike and watched it sink into the water. He faced Gennai. "That was my bike, you prick!" Readily drawing out his claws, he dashed forward and tried to gut Gennai.

As Sailor Sedna swung her Ice Trident, she stopped Beelzebumon by freezing his feet. However, despite how much she reinforced ice was needed to bind him, Beelzebumon still managed to break loose with raw power and charged at Gennai.

"It's not enough!" Sedna exclaimed. "Gennai, move!"

When Beelzebumon came within Gennai's reach, Dianamon, Minervamon, Piximon, Centarumon, and Andromon threw five rings that clamped onto the demon. One binded his waist, another closed around his neck, the other grabbed his feet and two trapped his waist. The rings lit up and nullified his demonic powers. Then, he was lifted up and suspended in the air.

"...thanks, my friends," the former Digital Knight sighed with relief as he stared at Beelzebumon, who was opposite of him and the others.

As his demon powers began diminishing, Beelzebumon tried breaking free, but to no avail.

"Check on Ken and Yolei, guys!" Sedna called to the Digi-Destined group.

Joe and Jim rushed over to collect the two preteens to let Falcomon treat them. Gomamon and Guardromon helped carry Hawkmon and Wormmon off. Ken held his boomerang in his hand, which lost its golden flare.

Gennai noted the golden aura subtly vanishing. "So, he did it. He tapped into the fullest extent of his Crest Weapon." _X, seems what little Ascendant power Ken has was used to power his weapon. _

"AUGH! LET ME GO!" Beelzebumon demanded whilst trying to break free.

Dianamon, Minervamon, Piximon, Centarumon, and Andromon focused on maintaining the rings on Beelzebumon.

"Let's get to work," Gennai walked over and clapped his hands together.

The five Digimon and the ex-Knight followed suit and clapped their hands. The six pushed their hands forward and summoned a portal above Beelzebumon. Everyone watched in the background. There was little remorse any of them could show for Beelzebumon after attacking them. However, Sedna showed a little sympathy as she remembered the Beelzebumon from her world.

"I just wish he could've turned out better like the Beelzebumon from my home dimension," the Ice Senshi nodded.

"This guy tried to kill us. He's getting what he deserves," Cody spat out. "He sold out for more power and because of that he became our enemy. Greed can only get you too far."

Sora folded her arms and shuddered watching Beelzebumon cursing up a storm.

"Gennai, are you sending him?" inquired Izzy.

"Somewhere across a distant planet in the Digiverse," Gennai replied. "This ritual allows us to pinpoint any planet in the Digiverse. We're doing this so he won't bring harm to any of you, but giving him a chance to repent."

"And isolating him on another world is going to help?" Joe skeptically asked.

"When he's ready to talk and calm down, we'll bring him back here," Gennai answered as he nodded to the three Digimon warriors. "Ready?"

"I'LL GET YOU! I SWEAR I'LL COME BACK! MARK MY FREAKIN' WORDS!" The demon spouted out another curse storm and protested. "YOU HAVE AND WON'T SEE THE LAST OF ME!" Laughing aloud, Beelzebumon was pushed into the portal and sent into the planet, which was predetermined for him.

While the portal was beginning to seal, Beelzebumon's evil laughter filled the air and subsided the further the demon went down the portal.

**(End theme)**

Everyone was relieved as the battle with the demented, gluttonous demon ended. All eyes were on Ken and Yolei, who took the worst abuse from Beelzebumon. Others were still in a state of shock when Ken's boomerang reacted to the threat the way it did. Gennai seemingly looked out of breath as he leaned on Centarumon.

"You shouldn't have overexerted yourself, Gennai," Centarumon advised the former Knight.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine... the battle is not over yet."

"Indeed, those Galactic creatures and their deity are fighting our Ascendant friends as we speak," Piximon said as he and those with strong warrior's senses probed the surging powers clashing in the heart of Tokyo. "Yep, I can feel them! Tai is out there right now fighting!"

"Falcomon, please hurry with Ken, Wormmon, and Yolei," Biyomon said to the healer.

Hawkmon flew over next to Yolei, worrying for his partner.

Falcomon complied as he began healing Ken, Yolei, and Wormmon. "I'm just glad we all arrived in time."

Nodding, Sora maintained her attention toward the city. She had a hand pressed against her chest. _Tai, Kari, TK, guys... I hope you're all fighting your hardest. We barely survived our battle. Now, we wait for you guys... the real difference makers._

Sailor Sedna walked over to Sora. "Sora, can you and the others give aid to Ken and Yolei?"

"You don't even need to ask. We're on it, but where are you going, Karin?"

The Ice Senshi faced the direction where Tokyo lied. A serious look etched on her features.

"You're really going out there?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet with _him_ soon. I was able to get him to come at the last minute."

"By him, you mean..." Mimi overheard Sedna and walked up behind her.

Sedna smiled genuinely as she raised her Henshin Dagger. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" She floated right off the ground and transformed into her Valkyrie Sailor form. "He's probably meeting with Tai, Yamato, and the others by now. I must go." With that, she flew and propelled across the bay before hitting the opposite side where the city was.

Sora and Mimi watched her leave realizing who she meant by 'him'.

"Yamato's about to get big help soon," Mimi said.

Sora nodded in response as she and Mimi hurried back to see Falcomon tending to Ken, Yolei, Wormmon, and those who were hurt during the midst of the Beelzebumon battle.

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:42 PM**_

Meanwhile, the tide of the battle no longer favored Metalla X's odds. While he did put up a great deal of effort, the numbers advantage were too great and the three Galactic Pirates were able to take him down after Lajinmon caught him with his threads. This allowed for Tyrantmon to pulverize him.

Celesta X hastily flew across and saved Metalla X by kicking Tyrantmon's back. She unloaded by firing a barrage of holy Ki blasts that held Tyrantmon at bay.

As for Omega X, he engaged Skykos utilizing powerful hand-to-hand blows. As Omega X tried an uppercut, Skykos flew out of his reach and held Calumon in front of him.

"Damn you!" Omega X snarled. "Quit using Calumon as a shield! If you're a so-called deity, you should have enough power to back-up your hype! C'mon!" He flew up, but was reluctant to attack the beast with Calumon being used as a shield.

Skykos chuckled darkly. "You value the catalyst's life so much, but his true purpose is about to be fulfilled." A sickening grin appeared on the evil deity's facial features. He opened his mouth and prepared to swallow Calumon.

"NO!" Omega X prepared to use Instant Movement...

_**Bam!**_

...an resounding force impacted Lajinmon and forced him to release Metalla X.

Celesta X and Tyrantmon ceased their in-fighting as they and everyone present looked up to see another warrior enter the fray.

"...it's you..." Metalla X recognized the warrior's face and his immense power.

Celesta X called out to him. "Dimitri!"

Omega X grinned. "You're a sight for sore eyes. You surprised even me."

Descending from the sky, and thanks to Sailor Sedna's help, Angemon X arrived just in time with his sword readily drawn for battle. He didn't say anything, but was going to let his actions speak for him. He flew into the fray and aided his father.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Skykos' Full Power Unleashed! The Climatic Battle Royale!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Dimitri and Sedna arrive! I originally wasn't planning to include them. Consider them last minute additions to this Season 2.5 finale. ;)

No, this won't the last you see of this crazy Beelzebumon. I didn't kill him off for a reason and you'll see why in DFKai Season 3. However, he'll be facing a different opponent. It'll be a group of people from another universe coming to the Kai universe for a visit. Anyway, Beelzebumon is due for a return in the future.

Skykos' appearance is based of Exodia, but his full-powered form (to appear in the next chapter) will take on the appearance of an iconic villain from a cartoon remake.

In relation to Ken's situation, the power that augmented his Crest Weapon is related to Ascendant power. How is this possible? You'll get answers in the next two chapters.

We're coming down to the final two chapters until Season 2.5 finally wraps up. The penultimate chapter will cover the rest of these battles. The finale will wrap up the loose ends and will reveal an untold legacy about the Ascendants. Additionally, the Season 2.5 finale chapter will have a Season 3 preview, including one sneak peek. Is that a fair deal?

That's about all the commentary I have.

As usual, send a review and see you soon!


	114. Skykos' Power Unleashed! Battle Royale!

**A/N: **We've reached the penultimate chapter for Season 2.5

Let's get to it.

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:44 PM**_

As the vortex hung over them, the Ascendants and the Galactic Pirates continued their epic clash. The arrival of Dimitri turned the tide in favor of the Digiteams. Angemon X dove in saving Metalla X from destruction. He drew his sword against Zekermon, Lajinmon, and Seductressmon. The trio backed off from getting skewered by the future warrior. Angemon X cut away the threads binding Keke, Kara, Sam, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW.

"Is everyone ok?" Angemon X asked, turning and facing everyone present.

Keke flew over and hugged Angemon X. "Nice to see you again, Dimitri!"

Angemon X returned a hug to her. "No problem. Sedna is here. Gennai made last minute arrangements with Karin and told her to get me." He veered his direction. "I take it these are those Galactic Pirates you guys are having trouble with?"

"Feh, I was about to have things under control," Metalla X scoffed, sounding irritable to be saved by someone. "But, since you're here, we can take care of these freaks quicker."

Pikkan snorted. "Just leave the little creep with the strings. I'm about to shove my fist into his mouth."

"Damn, getting a little graphic, Pikkan?" Kara chuckled.

"You haven't heard anything yet, kid."

"Hey, I just saw Kari here a minute ago," Angemon X surveyed and noticed Celesta X gone.

BanchoLeomon sensed two immense powers in the distance. "Celesta X's moving Tyrantmon to a different location. Seems she wants him all to herself."

"That leaves us with the rest of Tyrantmon's cronies," Sam said, shifting his view toward the three Galactic Pirates.

"Omega X is already about to engage that monster," BW observed Omega X and Skykos standing off on the government building rooftop. "We can leave him to stop Tyrantmon's god."

When hearing this, Metalla X clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Not while I'm here. I won't satisfied until I destroy that so-called deity or Tyrantmon. One of them must die by my hands!"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**An Isolated Warrior**_**)**

Suddenly, the Galactic Pirates flew out to fight the warriors. Angemon X didn't get a chance to warn his father, who got punched back by Zekermon. Angemon X retaliated and swung his sword. He narrowly missed Zekermon, who swerved around behind him. Zekermon clenched his fist and went for a straight punch. Angemon X sensed Zekermon's approach and seized the alien's hand.

"Hyah!" Angemon X threw Zekermon into a building and fired blasts at the alien.

Zekermon flew out slapping away the blasts. He glided up and went for a flying knee lift. Angemon X phased out and reappeared behind Zekermon. Zekermon barely turned his head and got decked in the face.

Metalla X recovered from the sucker punch and rocketed over hitting Zekermon with an elbow to the back. Zekermon roared painfully and hit the ground.

"Let's keep this up, father!" Angemon X said flying down to continue the assault.

Metalla X watched Omega X for a moment before heading down to assist Angemon X.

Keke, Sam, and Kara took turns trying to catch Seductressmon, who used clever tactics to outmaneuver them. She even tried to charm Sam, which was foiled when Keke and Kara punched her gut. The girls then uppercutted the alien seductress. The next thing Seductressmon knew, she fell into the streets.

"Damn..." Seductressmon cursed and favored her left arm. She slipped behind a car and waited for the Ascendants to close in near her location. "I've got to get out of their sight."

As for Lajinmon, he took a few punishing blows from Pikkan, who had just about enough of the tricky alien's tactics. BanchoLeomon and BW even used Pikkan's momentum to their advantage by beating around Lajinmon. To escape their wrath, Lajinmon pulled out a smoke bomb and crushed it. As smoke emerged to cover the area, Lajinmon concealed his presence and flew off somewhere in the city to recover from the beating.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!" Pikkan demanded as he flew out of the smoke and scoured the vicinity.

BanchoLeomon and BW were growing equally frustrated as well. The trio spread out to search for Lajinmon.

Watching them flying overhead, Lajinmon chuckled evilly and opened his right hand. A ball of threads emerged from deep within the skin of his hand. He made the ball slowly levitate as he prepared to hatch one final trap to kill the warriors with.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Back on the government building rooftop, Skykos and Omega X stood face to face. Lightning bolts shooting down from the vortex blasted the backdrop of the roof they were standing on. Their eyes didn't leave each other.

Skykos chortled evilly while holding Calumon in his possession. The Ascendant growled and clenched his fists as a golden sheen of energy encircled him. Seeing Calumon being held hostage stirred a fury in the Ascendant, which seemingly didn't faze the evil deity.

"If the catalyst's life matters so much to you, you'll have to take him from me."

Omega X replied vehemently. "Don't worry. When this is all over..."

"Enough," Skykos smirked as he stepped back with Calumon. "I've heard enough fools like you making empty promises to victims you wish to save. The catalyst's only purpose is to invoke the power that's awaiting to be revived."

"Enough games!" Omega X hastily flew across and launched himself toward Skykos. He threw a punch that narrowly missed Skykos, who swerved to the side and flew into the distance. He quickly responded to Skykos' sudden retreat tactic and used Instant Movement to teleport in front of the evil deity priest.

Swiftly taken aback by Omega X's technique, Skykos flew back and growled menacingly. "So, you do have some unique abilities, warrior. I suppose I shouldn't turn my back to you."

"This is just the beginning, Skykos. I'm sending you back where you belong."

Omega X took a fighting stance and honed his eyes on Calumon.

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Arc 3: Tyrantmon Unbound**_

_**Chapter 114: Skykos' Full Power Unleashed! The Climatic Battle Royale!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/1:50 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**The Ebb and the **_**Flow)**

Tyrantmon and Celesta X relocated from the other ongoing battles to find a more open place to fight. The Galactic Pirate leader landed on the grassy field near the lake. He intently glared down Celesta X, who ran up ready to meet him head-on. Tyrantmon swiftly plunged a fist through the earth and unleashed streams of green energy. Celesta X felt the intense seismic forces under her and took to the air.

"Take this!" Tyrantmon pulled his hand out from the ground and watched Celesta X evading the blasts heading for her. He flew up and caught Celesta X with a punch to her gut. He grabbed Celesta X and threw her into the lake near them.

As Celesta X hit the lake, she backflipped and steadied herself while standing on the lake's surface. Tyrantmon propelled across the lake as the green aura covering him split the water in two. He shot up and went for a straight punch. Celesta X narrowly dodged and let Tyrantmon pass by her. Tyrantmon punched and pulverized a rock into dust.

Chuckling, Tyrantmon found amusement in their scuffle.

"Find something amusing, monster?" Celesta X asked, taking another stance.

Tyrantmon smirked fiendishly, hiding the urge to inflict cruel punishment on the young Ascendant. He hovered up, encircling her a few times, and trying to play mind games on her.

"I've dealt it and overcome more powerful monsters like you. I'm warning you, don't invoke my anger. I wield a force even you can't tame."

"Tempting, but you've been a thorn in my side during the duration we've been laying the groundwork to take over your world. All of my plans have been quashed because of you. Well, our plans haven't been completely been for naught. Lord Skykos has been released from his prison and his full power will be realized. You and your colleagues will meet your end."

Celesta X nodded. "We'll see, but you won't be alive to see us stop him."

"Then, why don't you come and try to kill me then?!" He vividly called out and tried to reveal her bluff. He slapped his own chest and beckoned her forward. "Show me the full extent of an Ascendant's power!"

Although she wanted to kill him, a part of her remained reluctant to unleash 'that' other side. She feared her Amazing Grace power and often inferred it as a 'necessary curse'. But, it was that same curse that allowed her to destroy beings like Virus and Dragomon. She even destroyed an Arkadimon not too long ago during the Paradixalmon conflict.

Tyrantmon was yet another wall she had to tear down.

Tyrantmon swiftly raises his hand and unleashes a powerful force that pushed Celesta X back. The Ascendant somersaulted in mid-air and saw Tyrantmon unloading with a barrage of green blasts. Celesta X dodged the blasts and flew into the air to lure the beams away from the park. Tyrantmon launched into the sky and pursued Celesta X around the park.

Celesta X turned and cupped her hands forward to dispel the beams. She caught one beam and kicked it into the skies. Tyrantmon flew up to punch her. Celesta X evaded the punch and landed a kick to Tyrantmon's back. She stunned him long enough for her to blast him outside the park.

"Maybe I won't need to _that_ power to beat him," optimistically muttered the preteen, who flew over to see Tyrantmon emerging from the ravaged concrete. "I spoke too soon."

Tyrantmon looked up and laughed. "Is that all?!"

"NO!" Celesta X charged and glided down to hit him with a bombardment of pink blasts.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:54 PM**_

Elsewhere, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna glided around this side of Tokyo to find Dimitri and quite possibly the others. With luck, she saw Sam, Keke, and Kara flying by. She quickly flew up to the three Ascendants and called to them.

"Hey!" Sedna waved to the three warriors. "Have you seen Dimitri anywhere?"

"Sedna?!" The trio exclaimed in shock as they caught up with her.

"Good to see you guys again!" The Ice Senshi greeted them, first hugging Keke and Kara.

"Yeah, he just went with Yamato to chase one of Tyrantmon's goons," Keke nodded. "We're off looking for another of those jerks."

Sam added. "Karin, we're surprised you're here. But, since Dimitri is here, you decided to come along?"

"Nowadays we're most inseparable," Sedna replied. "So, where's this enemy you're trying to find?"

"Well, she's..." Kara stopped mid-sentence as a beam came hurtling toward Valkyrie Sedna. "SHIT!" She flew across and pushed Sedna back, taking the blast for her. "Augh!"

**(Cue Dragonball Z Faulconer/Best of DBZ OST – **_**Buu is Fighting**_**)**

Alarmed, the group turned around and saw Seductressmon flying toward them throwing energy blasts. Kara recovered enough to evade the seductive alien's blasts. Keke, Sam, and Sedna played keep away with Seductressmon's attacks. Sam shot forward and went for a right hook to Seductressmon's jaw. The alien parried his fist and kicked him in the face.

"I don't think so!" Keke threw pink energy discs at Seductressmon. "_**Rosemary Discs!**_"

As the discs came toward her, Seductressmon evaded them. However, one swerved around and flew back at her. Seductressmon turned around and moved around as the disc, by a hair's breadth, cut through her leg pants. Seductressmon saw a small cut inflicted on her skin and scowled.

"You'll pay for that!" Seductressmon declared as she crossed her arms. From her fingertips came long threads. She threw them over to catch the warriors with.

Sedna barely moved away from being caught by Seductressmon's string trap. Keke, Kara, and Sam knew better having being caught by Lajinmon. However, as she jerked these strings back, hundreds of needle-like projectiles came shooting from them.

"Have at it with my _**Psychic Needles**_, kids," Seductressmon laughed.

"Now that I wasn't counting on!" Kara said.

Sedna and the Ascendants utilized evasive counters to dodge these energy needles. If even on were to hit them, they would be paralyzed. Sedna utilized her ice trident to nullify the needles heading for her.

Seductressmon saw an opening as she flew up and tried a rush attack on Sedna. Keke threw herself over the Ice Senshi and took a hit. Keke flew back whilst hanging onto Seductressmon's leg. She threw the alien seductress aside and threw a Ki blast at her. Seductressmon flipped into mid-air and kicked it into the air.

"Thanks, Keke," Sedna said.

"You're my brother's girlfriend. Besides, the way I see it, we're kinda family now."

"Ok, enough games," Seductressmon said, disrobing her vest and throwing it aside. Then, a red aura materialized around her. "This time I'm finishing you all off for good!" As she said this, an immense energy flow poured out from her as her skin turned into a lighter shade of green. Then, her body bulked up, but not to the extent of her male colleagues. She maintained a perfect balance of muscular femininity. "There we go."

Keke, Kara, Sam, and Valkyrie Sedna readied themselves. However, when Seductressmon initiated an attack, she used a rush attack that surprised even them. She hit Kara first with a running knee lift and knocked her back. Seductressmon turned and grabbed Sam, striking him with a kick to his face. Keke went at Seductressmon and punched her face. Seductressmon rebounded with a fierce kick that sent Keke crashing toward the ground.

"Keke!" Sedna whirled her ice trident and manipulated the moisture in the air, creating a long ice trail for her to slide on. As she slid down, she caught up with Seductressmon and blasted her with an ice beam in her face.

"Augh!" Seductressmon grabbed her eyes where Sedna blinded her.

**(End theme)**

Valkyrie Sedna landed where Keke was laying. The Ascendant stood up shaking off Seductressmon's attack.

"Are you ok, Keke?"

"I'm fine now. She just dazed me for a bit."

**(Cue DBZ Bruce Faulconer, Buu the Majin Sagas OST – **_**Gohan vs Doubler**_**)**

As Seductressmon burned the ice with Ki, the alien casted her eyes over Keke and Sedna. She grew irritated being outdone by 'children' and summoned a massive barrage of Ki attacks. She readily threw them toward the two, who jumped up and dodged the incoming blasts. Sedna forged an ice barrier to protect her. Keke fired her own blasts, which canceled out Seductressmon's. Seductressmon phased out and reappeared behind Sedna. She grabbed the Ice Senshi and applied a leg lock around the Senshi's waist.

"Don't move or this girl gets it!"

Keke quickly ceased her attack. As Sam and Kara recovered, they saw Seductressmon holding Sedna hostage.

"Let her go!" demanded Keke.

Seductressmon smirked evilly. "Surrender yourselves to me and I'll let her go."

"Don't do it, guys!" Sedna pleaded as Seductressmon grabbed her arm. "Ugh..."

"What's it going to be?!"

Keke dropped her arms to the sides. "Guys, do as she says."

"But..." Before Kara could finish, Sam covered her mouth.

"We can't let anything happen to you, Sedna. We're doing as she wants."

"Smart choice, kids," Seductressmon smirked as Keke, Sam, and Kara floated toward her.

As the Ascendants powered down, Seductressmon prepared to let Sedna go. Just when she was going to, Sedna forged an ice dagger and stabbed Seductressmon's side with it. Seductressmon yelped in pain and prepared to kick her head off. Suddenly, a spirit resembling a polar bear emerged from Sedna and took a hit for the Ice Senshi. The spirit beast vanished as Sedna flew out of range.

"NOW!" Sam commanded as he, Keke, and Sam formed a massive energy ball, which they shoved right into Seductressmon and sent her flying back.

"AUGH!" Seductressmon took the attack and was sent flying into the distance. "This can't be!" As she went as far as the ball carried her, she landed on a street and saw the ball explode right in her face where she seemingly was destroyed.

**(End theme)**

Kara cheered. "Hell yeah! We got that bitch!"

Keke flew over and checked on Sedna. "Clever tricks. Dimitri always told me you were resourceful."

"Well, hey, I'm not freakish strong like you Ascendants. I have to resort to other ways to keep up with you," Sedna said, throwing her ice dagger aside. "I'll resort to underhanded tactics if I must when my life depends on it."

"At least you're not charging in blind like my father would."

"So, we took out one of these aliens? What now?"

Suddenly, one of the Galactic Obelisks, once connected to Seductressmon, collapsed by itself and as a result stripped Skykos of another quarter of his power.

"That just leaves two left," Sam pointed out to the remaining two. "Let's hope the others can take the two other out."

The group turned toward another battle taking place. The Ascendants sensed Celesta X not too far off.

"Kari's back there fighting Tyrantmon. Let's go check this out!" Sam said as he and three hastily took off to relocate to their next destination.

Unbeknownst to them, Seductressmon, now powered down, emerged from the crater where she crash landed. Complete with battle torn clothes, she gingerly limped out whilst holding something resembling a green gem. She ripped it out of her own body, which was the catalyst that connected her to the Galactic Obelisk she gave power to. She crushed the gem and headed off to where Tyrantmon was engaging Celesta X.

"...I refuse to die... not at the hands of these kids..." Seductressmon vowed while flying discreetly and staying under low profile.

xxxxx

As another quarter of his strength left him, Skykos grew desperate. It was now or never. He had to consume Calumon and take in his power to invoke his full powered form. He turned and saw Omega X trailing behind him.

"Give it up, Skykos! There's nowhere to go!" Omega X began.

Skykos looked up and saw the clouds hanging above them. He torpedoed all the way through and concealed himself behind the sheets of dark clouds. Omega X stopped while he discreetly tried sensing his dark power. Skykos covered Calumon's mouth covered, but the little creature's red gem glowed and released a distress signal, which Omega X caught rather quickly. He propelled through the clouds and landed a punch into Skyko's abdomen.

"Ugh!" The evil deity doubled over. The punch cracked a hole in his armor, leaving him venerable to Omega X's physical attacks. "I won't be outdone... not now... not ever... NOT BY A MORTAL!" He flew back and stuffed Calumon into his mouth.

Omega X shot across and punched him in the gut again.

This time Calumon fell out of Skyko's hands. Omega X reached out and caught the little Digimon.

"You're safe now, little guy."

"Ooooh..." weakly muttered Calumon. "I don't feel so good, culu."

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST – **_**The Prophet**_**)**

Omega X looked confused as he saw Calumon shivering cold in his arms. His eyes widened when he noticed something missing on Calumon. The distinctive red gem was missing from his forehead!

"Oh no!" Omega X gasped and looked up to see Skykos swallowing the red gem. "NO!"

"YES! AT LAST, MY FULL POWER HAS BEEN RESTORED!" Skykos declared as the lightning from the skies blasted him. Letting his body serve as a lightning rod, the energies from Calumon's gem empowered the evil deity. He saw his armor cracking and muscles bulging from his frame. "Power of evolution... change this pitiful form and restore it to its original god-like form! I, Skykos, wish to be restored to my prime!"

More lightning hit Skykos as streams of red energy leaked out from his mouth and covered his whole body. Omega X cupped one hand back and launched a blue blast that hit Skykos, but the red aura covering the deity nullified the warrior's blast.

"No! That underhanded bastard tricked me!" Omega X exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Fool, that catalyst I speak of was the gem on that puny creature which you hold!" Skykos' laughter echoed as his body grew several times over. His voice became deepened more distorted. The face mask covering him began to break apart. "I could've easily disposed of the creature anytime I wish. It was the gem I required! You don't realize this, but this gem, which the Ancients forged for Keter of the Sephirot race. The Ancients were temple priests for the Sephirot people back on the world where my power originated. Keter and I battled for the supreme crown of who would rule the Planet Sephirot. Our battle could go uncontested for hundreds of years... until one day this gem, which the Ancients referred to as the Zero Unit, was forged to decide our battle. Ultimately, Keter and I grabbed hold of the gem, granting us both equal power. In the end, our powers became too great and destroyed the Planet Sephirot. The remaining Sephirot who retreated took the Zero Unit with them, but my spirit pursued them. When they landed on Planet Void, the last of the Sephirot race evolved into the descendants of the Galactic Pirates your colleagues fight today. They created Calumon as the catalyst to contain the Zero Unit. Calumon serves as the key to unlocking the sealed powers of Digimon. He carries the Zero Unit which I require to change... change me back to what I was before!" He declared as his wings formed more skin and his skin became periwinkle. As his face mask cracked open, two red eyes gleamed and a ghastly face was revealed to the Ascendant. "The Sovereigns and Higher Ones feared my power. They feared it so much that they took drastic measures to seal me. But, not just me, they sealed Tyrantmon and his followers... the last descendants of the Sephirot before the planet seemingly met its demise..." An evil smile adorned the demonic creature's features. "...and we have you to thank, Ascendant. Had you not destroyed Planet Void, then Tyrantmon and his cohorts would've never been released. They would've never had to hunt for Calumon, who was already relocated to another planet by the Sovereigns. And they would've never been able to break the seal that confines me!"

**(End theme)**

Once all this was brought to his attention, Omega X felt terribly responsible, but never did he think taking Virus to Planet Void to explode would bring out severe consequences. The series of events following the War Games has led to Tyrantmon being unbound and Skykos released from his dimensional confinement.

Omega X saw Calumon barely stirring.

"Do you fear my power? You should, Ascendant. Now, allow me to repay the favor for all that you've done for us."

"I regret taking Virus with me and causing that planet to explode. That's a fault I have to bear with, but..." Omega X said, descending with Calumon in his arms. He set the little Digimon on the rooftop next to Antylamon, Sonja, and the others. Shaking with anger, the Ascendant shot a fiercely determined demeanor at the deity. "...but, I intend to correct this mistake!"

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - **_**Girei**_**)**

"Fool, you don't comprehend the extent of power I can wield!" Skykos hissed as the last pieces of armor cracked open and fell off his now reformed body. While the smoke cleared away from him, Skykos unveiled his true hideous form. The once concealed being with a weakened form became a fiend that was physically imposing and roughly twice than Omega X's height. The large demonic wings on his back became more fleshy and free of damage. He now wears gold armor, including gold chest armor with a serpent insignia emblazoned on it.

_What immense power! But, I've got an ace up my sleeve, too._ Omega X thought, preparing to go all out when drastic measures called for it.

Stretching his muscular arms out, the being called out using a deeper and more commanding tone. "My full power has been realized! Now, Ascendant, kneel before me!"

"NEVER!" The defiant Ascendant flew across and clocked Skykos' in the face. He unloaded by firing a volley of blasts into his chest.

Skykos grabbed Omega X by his head and flung him into the ground with ease. "Enough humoring me, fool! I'll crush you beneath my heel!" He descended near Omega X and stalked towards him. He fired quick eye beams that dazed Omega X. "What's wrong, Ascendant? Have you lost your nerve?"

"No... I... haven't!" Omega X charged ahead and prepared to engage Skykos into fisticuffs.

**(End theme)**

An explosion ignited where the two forces collided, causing half of an entire block to explode from the coming shockwaves.

xxxxx

As Lajinmon emerged from hiding, his attempt to catch BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW backfired. This time BanchoLeomon channeled Ki into his sword and used it to cut down the strings that trapped to trap them. Pikkan clubbed Lajinmon hard and knocked him into the streets.

Not too far off from the location, Angemon X and Metalla X punched Zekermon. Zekermon fell and plunged into the streets where Lajinmon was laying in a heap. Soon, Sam, Keke, Kara, and Valkyrie Sailor Sedna arrived and converged with the others.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

Suddenly, a bombardment of blasts spread over and ravaged the streets. Everyone saw Celesta X flying back and luring Tyrantmon out toward her. Celesta X bounced off a building's edge and hit him with a headbutt. Tyrantmon stumbled back following the vicious headbutt and growled.

"Kari!" Kara cried out to the Ascendant.

"She's really holding her own," BW muttered.

Angemon X nodded. "And she hasn't even unleashed her Amazing Grace power."

"She might not even need it," Sedna observed.

Metalla X scowled upon seeing Celesta X standing tall.

As Tyrantmon picked himself up, he saw Lajinmon and Zekermon sitting up.

"Feh, this isn't over!" Tyrantmon invoked his full power as a healthy green aura shot out from his body. The green aura burned off the coat and upper body accessories from his body. Then, he quickly flew toward Celesta X and clobbered her with a right punch, sending her flying into a nearby coffee shop.

"KARI!" The heroes, sans Metalla X, responded to her distress.

Half of the entire group quickly engaged the fully powered Tyrantmon while the others went over to help Celesta X. Sam, BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan ganged up on Tyrantmon. Angemon X, Sedna, Keke, and Kara checked on Celesta X, who was gingerly sitting up. She was still reeling from the damaging blow from the Galactic Pirate.

Keke reached over and pulled Celesta X. "Easy does it."

"I'll be fine..." Celesta X muttered while gingerly standing on her own. "At least he didn't injure me."

"It's not looking good out there. I better give them a hand," Angemon X said as he flew off to help the others hold off Tyrantmon.

Metalla X floated over behind Tyrantmon and cupped his hands forward. "Hey, jackass!" As Tyrantmon turned around, the proud Ascendant unleashed two beams that converged into a gigantic blue beam. The blue slammed into Tyrantmon and pushed him back into a building.

Just then, to Metalla X's dismay, Tyrantmon pushed the beam back at Metalla X. Metalla X quickly evaded the incoming beam that shot through the air and exploded. Tyrantmon surprised Metalla X with a vicious lariat that nearly took his head off. He then slammed Metalla X into the side of a building and pulverized him with body blows.

Suddenly, Angemon X flew in and readily drew his sword. He slashed at Tyrantmon and narrowly missed him. He put his hand out and produced a quick beam.

"_**Burning Attack!**_"

Tyrantmon swatted the beam aside, but attempting to destroy him wasn't Dimitri's intention. The Ascendant picked up Metalla X and carried him off to recover on the sidelines.

Lajinmon and Zekermon recovered to their feet. They saw Tyrantmon and flew over to join him.

"So, I take it Seductressmon has met her end?" Tyrantmon scoffed irritably, seeing that only two of his minions were left. He watched the vortex getting smaller. "But, I can feel Lord Skykos' power has hit its peak. At long last, he will destroy both worlds and establish our new empire. Our goal can still be meet right on schedule."

**(End theme)**

When Skykos' power could be felt from afar, the Ascendants and the warriors probed the evil source emanating from the demonic deity. Sam, BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon ceased fighting as they took the time to feel Skykos' power.

"So, that's the power this deity of theirs wields?" Sam shuddered. "Man, glad I'm not fighting him."

"But, Omega X is," BW confirmed.

Pikkan frowned. "Knowing that guy, he'll find a way. He made a believer outta me after he beat me in our match."

"That was a tournament match, Pikkan," BanchoLeomon reminded the Alterian. "This will be a fight to the finish between those two."

Celesta X postured herself right and spoke out. "Don't forget... like me and Dimitri... he can turn into an Ascendant level 2 like me." She clenched her fists tightly. "Tyrantmon, this is your second chance. Leave now or face the consequences."

While the standoff commenced, Seductressmon barely arrived to see Tyrantmon and Celesta X facing one another. She slipped behind a wall and eavesdropped on them. However, before she could hear anything, BanchoLeomon and Pikkan caught her spying.

"Well, seems this one's alive," Pikkan said, grabbing Seductressmon by her arm and throwing her into BanchoLeomon. "Don't know how you survived, but BanchoLeomon want to take care of her?"

As Pikkan and BanchoLeomon brought out Seductressmon, all spectators were surprised to see her still alive. Tyrantmon was surprised albeit conveyed disgust seeing her.

"So, you're not dead, but you were better off dead," Tyrantmon scoffed. "Why show your face back here?!"

"Sir... I gave it my all... I swear I did..." Seductressmon pleaded whilst BanchoLeomon held her back.

"Silence! I've grown tired of hearing excuses! Your fate will be determined by Lord Skykos after I'm done with all these pests!" Tyrantmon spread both arms out and produced two giant energy spheres inside his palms. He charged forward and compressed the two spheres, creating a one massive sphere. "DIE!"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**A Creature of Marvel**_**)**

As he flung the sphere down, everyone who could fly flew into the air. Others were carried off into safety. Lajinmon and Zekermon caught up to Keke, Kara, and Sedna. They blasted the three girls into a wall. Tyrantmon launched into Pikkan and BanchoLeomon as he smashed their heads together. Seductressmon was freed from being prisoner and landed on the ground. He clubbed BW with a forearm smash to the head. He blasted Angemon X, still carrying Metalla X, into the ground.

Lajinmon and Zekermon ganged up on Sam. They repeatedly blasted him with beams until he succumbed to the excessive attacks and fell to his knees. Lajinmon ran up and kicked Sam so hard in the face.

Having seen enough, Celesta X cried out in fury and attacked Tyrantmon head-on. She unloaded with punches and kicks as Tyrantmon phased out. He appeared behind Celesta X. Instinctively turning around, Celesta X prepared to block his punch, but she ended up getting slapped down. Tyrantmon picked Celesta X up like a rag doll and pulled her into a bearhug.

Tightening his bearhug hold, he began crushing the life out of the Ascendant, who screamed in agony. Lajinmon and Zekermon descended near Tyrantmon whilst laughing. Seductressmon gingerly walked over watching Tyrantmon torture the preteen girl. Celesta X's agonizing screams made Seductressmon, a self-proclaimed sadist, shudder with dread.

Seductressmon cringed slightly, turning her head away. _Why doesn't he just kill her quick and get it over with? _

"It'll be over soon, you little bitch!" laughed Tyrantmon, applying a tighter squeeze and nearly breaking her in two. "Cry like you've never cried before! Haha!"

Just then, Angemon X was the first to stir and opened his eyes to see Tyrantmon squeezing Celesta X. Her agonizing screams ignited the fury in him.

"THAT'S IT!" Angemon X declared as lightning streaks danced around his golden sheen. His hair became spikier than before and his eyes focused on the Galactic Pirates.

This quick turnabout drew the pirate's attention away from Celesta X.

"Put her down now!" Angemon X demanded.

Upon seeing Angemon X reaching his level 2 status, Sedna awoke just in time to see it.

"About time... you haven't used that form since the Paradixalmon battle..." the Ice Senshi murmured as she veered her attention the lightning blasts hitting the top of the government building. "...Tai... I hope you're ok..."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Skykos charged down the road and shot a fist into Omega X's gut. However, the Ascendant suddenly phased out of his reach. Skykos whirled around and was met with kick to the face. Omega X lied Skykos out with a kick and ran over kicking him up into the air. Omega X glided over the demonic priest, grabbed his right foot and swung him back to the government building.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Zone Digital**_**)**

Nearly all have been evacuated except Yamaki, Riley, and Talley. They stopped when the wall Skykos hit collapsed. Yamaki beckoned his two colleagues to escape without him. As Talley ran off, Riley wanted to say something.

"Go now, Riley."

"Be careful," she said as she joined Talley.

Yamaki held his ground when looking up to Skykos. Skykos jerked himself out of the wall and flew right toward Omega X. Seeing his own facility being trashed, Yamaki saw his height of his empire crashing before him. His establishment was just another playground for these super beings to demolish. Yamaki ran out toward the route the two women took.

_There's nothing else I can do. These beings are beyond our control. _Yamaki mentally conceded.

"_**Darkness Requiem!**_" Skykos opened his mouth and expelled a a black beam.

Omega X quickly rebounded and fired his signature attack. "_**Terra Beam!**_"

Both attacks collided and ultimately the warriors nullified each other's beams. Skykos rocketed forward. Omega X flew over Skykos and kicked him in the back. Dazed, Skykos turned and stunned him with eye beams. Skykos floated over Omega X and clubbed him in the head.

While the epic fighting was going on, Sonja and Ultima X were the first ones to stir. They awoke to see WarAngemon, Tike, and David barely coming to.

"What happened?" Ultima X moaned as he rubbed his head. "One minute I was knocked out and then...!" He gazed over the rooftop to see half of the building demolished as a result of Skykos and Omega X's heated battle. "What the heck happened here?!"

"Up there," Sonja pointed to the skies. "It's Tai and he's fighting someone with an immense power."

"Who is that? That doesn't look like Tyrantmon!" Ultima X said.

WarAngemon added, observing Skykos closely. "I can't confirm who it is, but this guy's power rivals Tyrantmon's."

"We should give Tai a hand!" David said.

Tike concurred. "He can't say no to some back-up, right?"

"Well, we don't know if Tai needs our help," WarAngemon replied. "But, it never hurts to give him support." As he prepared to fly in and help Omega X, he saw Sonja and Ultima X running over to Calumon. "Guys?"

**(End theme)**

The group hurried over to find Calumon and Antylamon laying side by side. Sonja cradled Calumon and felt his body becoming cold.

"He feels cold!" Sonja exclaimed.

"Not only that, but his life force is diminishing," WarAngemon said.

"No! C'mon, little guy! Hang in there!" Ultima X frantically pleaded to Calumon.

Calumon weakly muttered. "...the... monster... he... took my... shiny thing on my head..."

Sonja noticed the red forehead crystal was gone. "He's telling us that monster that Tai's fighting took his gem."

"That gem would likely be the source to sustain his life," WarAngemon stated. "Then, we need to take the gem out of Skykos!"

"Easier said than done," David added, looking up and watching the clash between the super powers.

"Please... you must do what you can..." Antylamon barely managed to speak, drawing the Ascendants and Sonja from the battle. She raised her hand and and pointed to Calumon. "He is ultimately the key to Skykos' demise, but the gem must be returned to Calumon... before it's too late."

Looking to one another, the Ascendants and Artificial took Antylamon's word for it, but didn't dare to question her. Sonja placed Calumon in Antylamon's arms.

"Can we leave you to care for the little one?" Sonja asked the last Deva.

Taking Calumon, Antylamon nodded. "...yes, I'll care for him, but you must hurry."

"You heard her, guys," WarAngemon nodded.

The group propelled from the rooftop as they hastily took off to fight Skykos.

As Skykos prepared to fire another beam, Omega X turned and sensed Celesta X's distress.

_No, Kari's in trouble! She needs me!_ Omega X instinctively vanished using Instant Movement, which baffled Skykos as his fist went through an after image.

Skykos blinked thrice in confusion. "Where did that coward go?!" He quickly turned to see Ultima X, WarAngemon, Sonja, Tike, and David flying over to confront him. "...now what?"

xxxxx

Before Tyrantmon applied another crushing squeeze...

_**Bam!**_

...a powerful force collided with his face. Tyrantmon's face contorted as he saw Omega X hitting him with a cross hook. Tyrantmon fell back. Angemon X abruptly stopped and saw Omega X catching Celesta X. Before Lajinmon and Zekermon could intervene, Angemon X cut them off by shooting blasts near their feet.

"Kari! Wake up!" Omega X called out, shaking Celesta X. "It's time to unleash your power!"

Angemon X held his ground and watched Omega X encourage Celesta X. "You came just in time, Tai."

Opening her eyes, Celesta X saw her brother's genuine smile. "Tai...?"

"You have the power to defeat Tyrantmon. Unleash the Amazing Grace and show him what you did to Virus, sis!"

"But, what about... that other evil power... Skykos?"

"You leave him with me, but you can do me the favor by getting rid of Tyrantmon and helping us restore the balance to our worlds. I have faith in you, sis!" Omega X nodded as he vanished again.

Celesta X now lied on her back with her power seemingly returning to her. She felt that immense albeit familiar surge of holy Ascendant energy coursing through her body. Angemon X and very soon the other warriors sensed the coming force waiting to be unleashed again.

Tyrantmon growled while looking around. "Was that... Taichi?!"

"TAI?!" Angemon X and the others were greatly shocked with his appearance.

Upon hearing his rival's name mentioned, Metalla X opened his eyes. "...what?! That bastard's here?" He looked up and saw Omega X in plain sight. _Damn it!_

"Lord Tyrantmon, look!" warned Zekermon, quickly pointing to Celesta X, who raised her head and let out a silent cry.

All spectators witnessed a white sheen covering Celesta X from head to toe. Celesta X lowered her head as lightning streaks danced around her aura. Her gentle demeanor was replaced with a fiercer one. She injuries were seemingly healed thanks to this light. Tyrantmon marveled yet looked terrified when seeing Celesta X in her Ascendant level 2 form.

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 2 -**_** Kokuten**_**)**

Seductressmon was baffled when feeling the enormous power. _This is an incredible power... I've never quite felt anything like this! Tyrantmon's way over his head if he thinks...!_

Suddenly, Celesta X methodically walked toward Tyrantmon and his two men.

"I'm done playing around here," Celesta X said. The gentleness in her voice gave way to a more cold nature. "Now you three are dead."

Tyrantmon chuckled as he charged forward. "WE'LL SEE WHO IS DEAD!" He threw a punch, which seemingly went through Celesta X. Alarmed, the Galactic Pirate turned around and saw Celesta X standing on the opposite side.

Lajinmon and Zekermon blanched in shock.

"Still amazing as ever, Kari," Angemon X remarked as he turned and watched a frightened Seductressmon backing off. "Why isn't she getting involved?"

"Lajinmon! Zekermon! ATTACK!" Tyrantmon commanded his two cohorts.

Lajinmon and Zekermon hovered on opposite sides where Celesta X stood. Lajinmon utilized psychic strings to bind her in place. Zekermon did the same.

However, to their surprise, Celesta X simply walked forward unfazed. The white aura surrounding her burned the threads away like nothing. Astonished, Lajinmon tried using his more effective threads, but those, too, were burned by Celesta X's white aura.

Metalla X witnessed the events unfold. History was repeating itself with him sitting on the sidelines and watching Tai's sister in another one of her finest hours.

"Way to go, Kari," Sedna said as she helped pull Keke and Kara off the wall.

Keke muttered, smiling. "There she goes again."

Kara nodded. "Let those pricks have it!"

Celesta X let out a deafening cry and pushed her white aura out to burn all the strings attached to her. Lajinmon and Zekermon decided to take matters to their own hands. They launched themselves forward to attack Celesta X. Lajinmon threw a straight punch, which Celesta X evaded. Celesta X spun around and kicked Lajinmon so hard her foot seemingly went through his gut. As she kicked him in half, Lajinmon exploded into dust. Zekermon came up behind her, which to a blade coming down and bisecting him in two!

_**Swish!**_

Angemon X cut Zekermon through his waist, allowing Celesta X to eradicate him with her white light. The two gems that floated out of the slain warriors shattered completely, severing their links to the Galactic Obelisks. Celesta X turned around and glared intently at Tyrantmon, who was by means scared out of his wits. The big brute backed off with a face that was telling about the situation. With the two henchmen dead, the remaining two Galactic Obelisks collapsed.

The others were reminded of the brutal and merciless slaughter the Chibi Viruses, Virus, and Arkadimon endured.

Seductressmon backed off, reeling from seeing her own colleagues killed off in quick fashion. Their screams of agony filled her mind dreadfully. Suddenly, Tyrantmon smirked evilly as he phased out and came up behind Seductressmon when Celesta X glided toward him.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Sam exclaimed.

Sedna gasped. "Using her as a shield that's what!"

"Seductressmon, you served me well, but without your gems you're nothing to me!" Tyrantmon pushed Seductressmon forward and readily prepared to throw a blast.

Realizing that Tyrantmon betrayed her, Seductressmon was at his mercy. With Tyrantmon charging up his blast, Celesta X was closing the gap between them. Seductressmon was sandwiched in between them doubling for Tyrantmon's meat shield.

_This is it...? After all the time I've put in? It's over..._

Suddenly, Celesta X swerved around and pushed Seductressmon aside. Tyrantmon's blast shot through and was intercepted by Angemon X. Celesta X laid Seductressmon down near BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW. She beelined toward Tyrantmon.

Realizing where she was sitting, Seductressmon was taken aback by Celesta X's action.

"But, why...?"

"Well, it seems even in this state, Kari's gentle nature has managed to seep through," BanchoLeomon deduced. "Consider yourself lucky." He eyed Seductressmon suspiciously.

"LET HIM HAVE IT, KARI!" Kara cheered her mother on.

Growing incensed, Tyrantmon had seen enough. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He charged down the path and went to punch Celesta X. However, his reaction time couldn't be any better than he hoped.

Celesta X punched a hole through Tyrantmon's torso. Doubling over in pain, Tyrantmon grabbed his torso where a gaping hole was freshly made. Celesta X shook the alien's blood from her fist and turned around watching him gathering up two massive energy balls.

"THIS TIME YOU'RE DEAD!"

The Ascendant muttered calmly and cruelly. "No, you're dead. Say hello to Burizalor, Virus, and the other villains for me. _**Holy Terra Beam!**_" With that, she cupped her hands to one side and unleashed an immense white beam.

Even when Tyrantmon threw his attacks, they were greatly overpowered and swallowed up by Celesta X's white beam. Tyrantmon's face contorted as the beam hit him with full force and swallowed him up. The alien's blood-curdling roars were accompanied by the pulse-pounding blast that echoed into the skies when the beam shot through the skies. As the beam exploded, the white light began purifying the darkness covering the city's sky.

Celesta X dropped to one knee and powered down to her basic Ascendant form. Exhausted, she fell facefirst. Angemon X raced over to collect her.

**(End theme)**

"You did a good job, Kari," the future warrior said, picking her off the ground.

Valkyrie Sedna flew over by Angemon X. "So, Tai came to give her the motivation she needed. That was intense. That being my first time seeing her transform in person, it was eventful."

"So, what do we do with her?" Pikkan asked while pointing to Seductressmon. "She was with those creeps and even her boss flat out fired her."

"Feh," Metalla X grunted, pulling himself up. "I say don't take any chances and finish her. She's not to be trusted."

"He's right! Maybe you should kill me! I mean... I did work for Tyrantmon and attempted to kill you!" Seductressmon confessed her sins. "Go ahead and lock me away. I don't really care."

"Well, Kari seems to disagree if she spared you," Angemon X addressed her. "She saw that Tyrantmon intentionally meant to discard you for failing him. She doesn't like bad guys, but she despises backstabbers."

"We'll take her from here," BanchoLeomon replied while seizing Seductressmon's arm. "Don't even try escaping."

"Humph, no point in doing so. You'll just hunt me down like a dog," the ex-pirate rolled her eyes.

"I sense Davis, TK, and the boys!" Keke announced. "Looks like they've recovered!"

BW wondered. "Still, they're fighting that Skykos monster. This whole battle won't be resolved until Skykos is beaten."

"Tai's the one that has to take him down," affirmed Sedna.

Suddenly, Metalla X shot through the air and beelined toward the vicinity where the Skykos battle commenced.

"Father!" Angemon X called to Metalla X.

Keke frowned. "Let him go. He obviously doesn't want to miss out this fight and we shouldn't either."

"Right, let's move!" BanchoLeomon declared.

With that, the group stormed off after Metalla X and relocated to the site where Omega X last fought Skykos.

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/2:30 PM**_

Meanwhile, WarAngemon led the assault on Skykos. He, Ultima X, Sonja, Tike, and David bombarded the evil deity with energy blasts. They provided enough distraction for Omega X, who came back from saving Celesta X. Skykos turned around and saw Omega X hovering toward him.

"Tai!" Ultima X said. "We were able to hold him off as long as we could."

Tike added, chuckling. "We could've taken him."

"Right," Omega X smirked, veering his view over to Skykos. "I'll take it from here, guys."

"Tai, this guy has Calumon's gem," WarAngemon said.

"Make sure and get it back. Calumon can't survive without it and he doesn't have much time," Sonja insisted.

Nodding, Omega X complied. "Don't worry. The little guy will be back to his cheery self soon enough." He clenched his fists and took on a fighting stance. He didn't take his eyes off Skykos for even a moment's notice.

"Let's relocate someplace where we won't get caught in the crossfire, guys," suggested David as the others took his suggestion to heart and moved to building rooftop.

"Once Omega X's in trouble, we'll jump into the fight," WarAngemon instructed, which the others nodded and agreed upon.

Skykos cracked his neck and probed the diminishing life presences from afar. "So, Tyrantmon and his followers have fallen." He noticed the vortex closing above them and the final Galactic Obelisks crumbing into lack mist. "That just leaves me to rule your world."

Omega X smirked. "While I'm still here? I don't think so." He powered up to his second Ascendant stage. "You're without your followers. You have nothing left. The only thing awaiting you is your own demise."

With that, Skykos and Omega X beelined for each other as their powerful auras clashed and lit up with skies for all to witness.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Path to Power! Legacy of the Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Tyrantmon and the rest of his crew are gone, except Seductressmon, who may turn over a new leaf pending on a trial. Of course, considering what happened with Sonja, she's likely to join the good guys.

By the way, AnimatedFord, you're right on the money! Skykos' full-powered form is based off Mumm-Ra (2011)'s transformed state.

One note: Dimitri/Angemon X unveiled his second level Ascendant form in _Across Dimensions_. He's slightly below Tai and Kari in power ranking.

Sorry I had to pull a fast one and end on a cliffhanger. I intended that purposefully. Additionally, the next chapter might be twice as long as this one! There's Omega X vs. Skykos for the first half and the post-battle stuff for the second half, including X telling the Ascendant crew where the source of their powers were derived from. What you will hear might astound you!

The next update will roughly come around Halloween or a little after it. Why the delayed update? Because there's a few events coming up that require my attention. Plus, I want to invest a little more time making X's Ascendant story sense and write out the Season 3 preview scene. Like I said in the previous chapter, I've cherry picked one scene from the forthcoming DFKai third season. It should/shouldn't (depending who you are) be too surprising what I will choose. Want to take a guess what this scene might entail?

That just about wraps this penultimate chapter. The Season 2.5 finale is coming soon! Be there!


	115. Path to Power! Legacy of the Ascendant!

**A/N: **Happy late-Halloween, guys. Granted, this is not really a Halloween update. I'm saving those for the _Siege of GranDracmon _chapter updates. For those living on the east coast and persevering through Hurricane Sandy, stay safe and take care of yourselves (and your loved ones).

Now the time has come. The Season 2.5 finale is upon us. This chapter should see a smooth transition into Season 3.

Ah, but first... the return of the character corner!

(It shows a Japanese restaurant where our heroes of DF-616, YYGDM-01, and XLR-8 are eating food like sushi and ramen.)

Davis' Veemon: So this is the end of the sidestories huh?  
Gatomon: But next will be the long awaited Season 3.  
Takato: I'm excited in seeing you guys again. Its going to be a huge gathering of heroes.

(Guilmon is seen eating bread as usual)  
Tai: You said it. We're ready for anything to fight this D-Reaper.  
Takato: But I wonder how strong will this version of D-Reaper be?  
"Yamato": Who cares! I can take care of this freak myself.  
Dimitri: Yamato, we don't know what we're up against.  
"Yamato": Butt off, kid! You, Taichi, and Kenny (Kensuke Rainer) here all show off being the strongest!  
Keke: (teasing Yamato) You mean, to date so far?

Sedna: Dimitri, this personality side of your dad is so full of hot air.  
(Before another conflict, a voice stops the violence)  
?: That's enough. All of you.  
(They turn to see a red weasel, alongside with a baboon with a red butt. They are I Am Weasel and IR Baboon.)  
Gabumon: Who are you guys?  
Tike: Say are you guys are from that I Am Weasel show? Well thanks for stopping the fight. (glared at Yamato) This guy here makes problems all the time.  
Weasel: It's not a problem people.  
IR Baboon: IR Baboon always like to fool around!  
(Everyone is being dumbfound by the baboon's stupidity.)  
Weasel: Don't worry, he does that most of the time. But you people are well prepared to act your roles in the next chapter.  
Tai: Yep, me and Agumon are ready for anything.  
?: And so does me and Pikachu!  
(Another voice is heard as the group turn to the source reveal to be Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. Along with Misty and Brock.)  
Keke: Ash, you guys are not in this story.  
Tai: Okay seriously. Where do all these characters come from?  
Agumon: (sweatdrop) Uh, there here to give random chat corners.  
Takato: (sigh) This is going to be a long night at the restaurant.  
Suzaku: (Inside Takato's mind) Indeed.

Well, that was a completely random corner, but you can tell they're anticipating DFKai Season 3.

Don't forget, you guys get that one teaser for the upcoming season. You'll see what it is shortly, but first, let's get past this season finale. Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/2:30 PM**_

X and Simms witnessed the tide of the battle shifting to the Ascendants and the Kai Destined. They were relieved when Tyrantmon and his cohorts were defeated. However, the conflict has yet to be resolved. The real threat, Skykos the Exodian Priest, has yet to be defeated. However, with Omega X in his Ascendant level 2 form, the masked watcher and his colleague had their faith placed on the Ascendant's shoulders.

"It's amazing how far Tai has come along since he and Agumon trained under you," Simms mused.

X folded both arms behind him and nodded. "Indeed, and together they created the first Ascendant in over a millennia. Since then, we've seen more Ascendants produced, including my friends. They, Dimitri, Yamato, Kari, TK, and Davis have followed Tai's lead. Even Ken has invoked what little Ascendant power he's had in his being."

"About that, X. Ken didn't inherit the full bulk of the Ascendant power. Care to explain why this is the case?"

The masked watcher stayed silent for a few moments until he immediately addressed Simms.

"We will once this battle has been decided. Simms, we're heading to Earth."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 2.5, Arc 3: Tyrantmon Unbound**_

_**Chapter 115: Path to Power! Legacy of the Ascendant!**_

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/2:35 PM**_

Omega X and Skykos had a brief stare down as lightning shot down from the skies and lit up the vicinity. Both warriors weren't fazed a single bit by the thunderous blast. All spectators (WarAngemon, Ultima X, Sonja, Tike, and David) watched the two warriors and waiting for one to make the first move.

**(Cue **_**Kamehameha the Great **_**by Scott Morgan of m0rganstudios)**

Skykos initiated the first attack and flew across hitting Omega X with a punch. Omega X countered by crossing his arms overhead and stopping Skykos' fist. Omega X and Skykos repelled one another back with their battle auras. Skykos felt a powerful whiplash from Omega X's electrified aura. Omega X glided over and landed a series of punches all over Skykos. The god-like being took on the Ascendant's blows. One kick from Omega X sent Skykos plunging toward the ground.

"All right, Tai!" WarAngemon called out.

Tike and David cheered on. "He got him good!"

Skykos stopped himself before hitting the ground. He hovered into the air and lunged toward Omega X. Cupping a hand to the side, Omega X unleashed a beam that hit Skykos in the face. Skykos narrowly backhanded the beam aside, but before he could rebound, Omega X phased behind him and clobbered him with a punch to the back. Skykos fell and hit the ground, leaving a crater in the wake of the impact.

"Man, Tai's really taking it to this guy!" Ultima X was openly impressed with the Bearer of Courage's relentless assault.

Offering no immediate comment, Sonja scanned both the Ascendant and the Exodian Priest.

Picking himself out of the crater, Skykos stood up and looked up seeing Omega X descending near him. Skykos sank to both knees and felt an excruciating pain in his back. Lifting his head, he saw Omega X methodically walking over to him. Gritting his teeth, the proud deity opened his right hand and forged a long sword made of ebony stone. He channeled his own evil Ki into the instrument and bumrushed the Ascendant.

"Take this, Ascendant!" Skykos swung the ebony sword over Omega X. Much to his dismay, the Bearer of Courage evaded the strike and caught the sword. "What?!"

_**Bam!**_

Omega X thrust his fist into Skykos' chest. Succumbing to the pain shooting through his body, Skykos stumbled back and fell to one knee, but still kept his ebony sword in one hand.

"This can't be! For a mortal to deal this much pain to me... I will not let this stand!" Skykos declared as he slammed the ebony sword through the concrete. Twisting the sword counter clock wise, he summoned from the cracks of the ground eight black orbs that surrounded the two warriors.

Surveying the area, Omega X closely watched the black orbs floating near them.

"Watch it, Tai!" Ultima X called to him.

WarAngemon carefully measured the output of dark powers from each orb. "Those things can seriously damage him. Tai, stay alert!"

Omega X, being calm and reserved in his level 2 state, held his ground. Skykos lifted his ebony sword overhead and beckoned the eight orbs back to him. The sword siphoned the eight orbs and accumulated enough power for Skykos to utilize.

"I've amassed enough power to deal you the pain which you've given me!" Skykos boasted as he swung the ebony sword down.

Omega X took no chances and flew straight into the skies.

Skykos' sword unleashed a black projectile from the sword that packed immense planetary destructive power.

"_**Death Cross!**_"

The projectile turned into a giant black cross. As the cross picked up speed, Omega X used Instant Movement to evade it. However, the cross expanded its perimeters and hit Omega X, who just happened to relocate on top of a building. Omega X pushed his hands against the immense dark power. He planted a foot down while trying to gain leverage. Skykos glided through the dark cross and came down with his ebony sword ready to split the Ascendant in two.

"I have you now!"

Omega X closed his eyes and vanished out of Skykos' reach. Realizing his opponent used Instant Movement again, Skykos called the dark power back into his sword. Picking up on Omega X's presence, he whirled around and was met with a kick to his face.

_**Bam!**_

On the receiving end of a roundhouse kick, Skykos was knocked into the government building. Omega X hastily glided toward the building and watched the rooftop collapse. In the blink of an eye, a massive black pillar of dark energy ripped the Tokyo Metropolitan Government building's rooftop. The once recognizable building was being torn down. Skykos floated from the ravaged building with a few scratches on his seemingly invincible body.

"Let's relocate, Skykos. I know the perfect place we can finally settle this," Omega X said.

Skykos furrowed his brows. "Matters not. Any location you choose will be your grave."

With that, Omega X flew off into the distance and left Shinjuku. The Exodian Priest pursued him in a hurry.

"They're relocating, guys," WarAngemon motioned to the others behind. "Let's follow them!"

"No way we're missing out on this!" Ultima X said.

Sonja held onto Calumon with dear life. Before she joined the boys, she saw Antylamon in need of help. The female Artificial descended near the ex-Deva and carried her on her back. Sonja effortlessly carried Antylamon and followed the four Ascendants.

**(End theme)**

Opening his eyes, Calumon weakly murmured. "...feel weak..."

"Relax, little one. Rest assured, it won't be long until that monster meets his maker," Sonja promised the dying little Digimon. "Tai needs to hurry and take out that energy that Skykos took from Calumon!"

"Well, when push comes to shove, we'll give Tai help," WarAngemon informed everyone as he got nods from them.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Metalla X picked up his speed and closed in near Omega X's direction. He saw his rival luring Skykos toward the Odaiba location.

"Taking our deity friend to Odaiba? You want to settle it once and for all there," Metalla X said as a devilish smirk adorned his features. He powered up and propelled forward like a rocket. "I'm not going to be denied the chance of seeing one of us destroy this monster!"

xxxxx

Angemon X (now carrying Celesta X), Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Kara, BW, and Pikkan were storming toward Odaiba to witness and help Omega X if possible.

"We're almost there, guys," Angemon X announced. "And hopefully father doesn't do anything foolish."

Sedna added. "I hope we can get there in time."

BanchoLeomon focused as he probed Omega X and Skykos. "They're choosing a new battle location to settle it once and for all."

"The epic finale, huh?" Sam said.

"And in Odaiba no less," Keke commented. "Wasn't long ago Paradixalmon attacked here."

"But, Omega X intends to finish Skykos on home turf," the future warrior stated.

_And going all out in that Ascendant 2 form, too. _Pikkan thought, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's see how far you've gone since our tournament fight."

The group were drawing nearer to their destination and saw the Fuji TV Station ahead of them.

"They've landed," Sedna proclaimed.

Kara blinked. "Away from the TV station?"

"Now, we're really hitting close to home," Angemon X murmured. _The same location where Tai and the gang defeated VenomMyotismon._

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/2:47 PM**_

"Looks they're on the move. Omega X is about to fight the Exodian priest. Tyrantmon's been defeated by Celesta X," Gennai plainly confirmed as he, the two Olympus Digimon, and the File Island Digimon watched two streaks of light shooting across Tokyo. "They're heading east!"

"Then, there's where we'll follow them," Sora affirmed as the other Chosen nodded.

Falcomon added. "Ken, Yolei, and Wormmon have been healed. They're good to go."

"Let's go. We'll find the others there," Ken insisted as he picked up his Crest Weapon.

Watching Ken and the others readying their Crest Weapons, Gennai smiled genuinely. "You're all eager to go. Good. So am I."

"Jim, you and the others scour around these parts and try locate our families," Joe insisted.

Jim nodded and ran off. "Right. Let's move, guys!" He and Jun led the Scooby Gang Digi-Destined from the vicinity.

"Be careful Yolei!" Chizuru called to her sister.

"I'm ready!" Yolei declared.

"There's no way we're missing out on this!" Cody said.

"Better move fast. According to the online map, they're heading for the Fuji TV Station," Izzy pointed out and displayed his laptop screen. It clearly indicated a few beacons heading toward the Odaiba area.

"There's no time for us to lose. Let's go!" Sora said as they evolved their partners and headed out to witness the final battle.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Near Fuji TV Station/2:56 PM**_

Omega X chose the battleground for the final battle. He and Skykos both descended several kilometers from the famous Japanese Fuji TV Station. Metalla X was the first to arrive and witness the two warriors face-off.

"Looks like I came on time. Perfect, and I'm the first to witness this epic battle," Metalla X observed his rival and the Exodian Priest. "Let's see how far you've come. You and I have been through many battles. Devimon, Myotismon, me, Burizalor, Virus, and now this. You're not an Ascendant level 2, and just like Kari, you've hit a plateau I wish to achieve."

_'Well, get ready to be mesmerized again, Yamato. When will you learn you'll probably never become an Ascendant level 2?'_

"You'll see, Matty boy. Mark my words."

**(Cue Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi OST – **_**Burning Soul**_**)**

Omega X and Skykos flew at each other and landed powerful blows that rattled half of the entire area. Metalla X felt the tremors emanate from their clash and tried following his rival's movement, which only irked him further.

Skykos swung his ebony sword down, splitting the earth along with a monument close by. Omega X flew into a wall and catapulted himself into Skykos. He landed a kick and hit him with a barrage of lightning fast punches. One chop to Skykos' neck dazed the Exodian Priest. Skykos rebounded by shooting Omega X with eye beams. Dazed momentarily, Omega X was hoisted by the throat and slammed into the ground. Skykos flew up shooting energy blasts that seemingly drove the Ascendant six feet under.

"What does the clown think he's doing toying with him?" Metalla X scowled. "He should get this over with."

Meanwhile, the remaining TV crew from the station stayed behind to capture the battle on film. The ones that stayed behind were part of Hiroaki Ishida's TV crew. This was the same team that stayed behind during the Odaiba Fog Incident and even covered the War Games. Hiroaki noticed Metalla X floating in the distance.

"Isn't that...?!" Hiroaki exclaimed. "Matt!"

Overhearing the man's calling to him, Metalla X snorted. "Bah, it's your daddy, Matty boy. How aggravating. He should've left with the others."

_'Don't talk about my dad like that, you bastard!'_

"Don't like it? Deal with it, punk."

One of his crew members raced out and called to Hiroaki. "Man, we shouldn't even be here! We're getting too close! You saw how intense these can be!"

"Matt..." Hiroaki muttered as he turned to his team and beckoned to them. "We're leaving!"

Suddenly, Skykos noticed Hiroaki and his crew trying to flee from the vicinity. He wasn't about to let them off the hook and swung his ebony blade. He threw several black projectiles created from the blade slashes. These slashes ripped through the ground and headed straight for the TV crew, Hiroaki accidentally lost his footing whilst running too fast.

"Hiroaki!" One of the TV crew called out.

Upon seeing Hiroaki's predicament, Metalla X growled. "That fool!"

_'Yamato, please, save my father! I beg of you!'_

_Why should I? He's not my dad!_

_'But, he's mine! Now, if you want a rematch with Tai and Kari that badly... please... save my father! I really want him and mom to one day renew their vows. It would mean a lot to me and my brother. This once... if you have a heart.'_

Gritting his teeth, the vexed Ascendant flew over and beelined past the projectiles. He surprised Hiroaki and stood right in front of him. Metalla X braced himself and fired.

"_**Final Blaze!**_"

As Metalla X launched his attack, it pushed and knocked Skykos' projectiles toward the skies. Skykos snarled furiously seeing his attack fail. Metalla X dropped his hands and straightened his posture.

"Thank you, Matt," Hiroaki whispered as he stood and tried approaching him.

"Your son asked me to save you. Now go and get out of here if you don't want to die, Hiroaki."

When hearing Yamato call him by his name, the man was taken aback. He tried to reason with Yamato, but Metalla X turned around and glared him down. Hiroaki took a hint and ran off leaving the Ascendant behind. Metalla X shifted his focus on Skykos, who floated near him.

"Foolish man. Who does he take me for? His own son?"

_'Thanks, Yamato.'_

"Save your thanks, boy. That man has no business being here and I won't be held accountable if anything happens to him."

**(End theme)**

Skykos scowled at the Ascendant who dared to redirect his attack. "Foolish mortal, I would've gotten rid of a bunch of insects, but you had to play hero. For that, you will pay!" He formed a black ball of energy in his hand.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Metalla X beckoned the Exodian Priest to attack.

"SO BE IT!" Skykos bellowed as he prepared to throw his attack down.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**One Hit to Victory**_**)**

Suddenly, an holy beam hit Skykos in the face and burned away at his face. He uncovered his half-burnt face and saw WarAngemon gliding forward, hitting him with successive punches. Skykos evaded through WarAngemon's attacks and swung his blade. He hit WarAngemon and sent him flying back. Tike and David flew over to land a double kick into Skykos' gut, but the Exodian Priest teleported out of their reach. He hovered over the twosome and threw an energy ball.

Tike and David swerved around the attack heading for them. Skykos flew over to Tike and backhanded him aside. David came up behind Skykos and tried biting his head. Skykos grabbed the little Ascendant and threw him onto Tike. Ultima X flew up behind Skykos and blasted him with a beam to his back. Skykos turned around and swung his ebony sword. Ultima X narrowly dodged and flew down to help WarAngemon up.

"I'll be ok, Davis," WarAngemon said. "But, I'm not about to be beaten that easily!"

Ultima x nodded. "Likewise, man."

Laughing aloud, Skykos taunted his adversaries. "Fools! You aren't going to last much longer once both worlds are me!" Raising his right hand, the demonic priest pressed both hands together to form a black pyramid-shaped construct over his head. This pyramid crew twice as big as his own body and floated several feet above him.

"You think I'm gonna let you finish?!" Metalla X bellowed as he launched up and fired a blast that hit the pyramid. It didn't destroy, but slowed the pyramid's growth process.

"Grrgh!" Skykos grunted under the stress of keeping his summoned attack afloat.

_I think Yamato's figured something out!_ WarAngemon noticed the pyramid shrinkage. "Keep blasting that pyramid!"

With that, Tike and David stood as they readied their attacks with Metalla X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X. Each launched blasts simultaneously and caught Skykos' pyramid head-on with their successive attacks. The attacks all but delayed the pyramid from expanding anymore.

Just when it looked Skykos would regain the upperhand, Angemon X, BanchoLeomon (holding onto Seductressmon), Pikkan, BW, Keke, Sam, and Valkyrie Sailor Sedna arrived to help them. Finally, the other Digi-Destined (Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Ken, Yolei, and Cody) dropped in with their Digimon (Phoenixmon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Plesiomon, GranKuwagamon, Valkyrimon, and Vikemon). Sonja descended near Ultima X with Calumon in her arms.

"Look!" Sora pointed up to Skykos.

"Who's that?!" Joe asked.

"That's Skykos and seems we came in time to stop him," Izzy noticed everyone present.

"DIMITRI!" Mimi beckoned to her future son, who noticed his mother. "Just when things couldn't get better."

"What is this?!" Skykos demanded as he saw the Ascendants, Digimon, and Chosen surrounding him. "You fools all think you can defy the power that is Skykos! I am destined to rule both your worlds!"

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling as streams of golden light shot out of the ground. Nearly everyone cheered watching Omega X floating out from the earth. Skykos turned and gawked in absolute shock.

"T-This can't be?!"

Stirring in Angemon X's arms, Celesta X awoke to her brother's presence. "Tai... glad you're still with us."

"That's Tai for you," Sailor Sedna smiled when seeing her old friend floating near Skykos' level.

"Skykos, you fail to realize you''re several millennia behind the times," Omega X lectured the Exodian Priest. "No doubt your power is great. During your time, you upheld a reputation to spread fear amongst the ancients that sealed their power into Calumon. That same power you've taken for yourself."

Skykos protested. "I am the monster you should fear!"

"But, your power has been one-upped by a new legacy. The legacy of Digi-Destined and Ascendants."

Every Chosen and Ascendant present took this to heart and felt Omega X's power escalate. Then, everyone's Crest symbol lit up from their chests and hit Skykos from all sides. Skykos hissed angrily as he flew up screeching and holding his face.

"Keep it going, guys!" Omega X encouraged his friends.

Metalla X noticed the Crest of Friendship expelling blue energy from his chest. But, this wasn't his doing. It was Matt, who took the initiative and took advantage of the Ascendant's delayed reaction.

"We're not going to let him take over our worlds!" Sora declared, letting her Crest of Love along with the others take action.

"STOP! STOP THIS!" Skykos covered his face while screaming painfully. He even unfolded his massive wings around his body and protected himself from the Digi-Destined's Crest light. Omega X directed his Crest of Courage's energy toward the Exodian Priest and caused him to recoil. "STOP!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme – **_**Super Dragon Soul**_**)**

"All the power you've taken from the ancients' catalyst will be returned to its rightful holder!" Omega X bellowed as he looked to Calumon resting in Sonja's arms. "Calumon, we're not letting you die!" He declared as his right hand began glowing and his aura's light expanded around him.

Skykos unfolded his wings and threw his arms out while producing a black aura around him.

Both auras clashed and nullified each other. Every Ascendant and warrior present measured the influx of powers colliding. Omega X and Skykos ascended into the skies to contest their powers for one final clash.

"There he goes!" WarAngemon said while keeping his symbol of Hope burning on his chest.

Angemon X and Sailor Sedna stayed close to each other witnessing this eventful moment.

"Let him have it, Tai..." Celesta X muttered, turning to see Calumon and feeling his life essence fading fast. "Please, hurry... Tai."

Looking on from atop the Fuji TV Station, X and Simms saw Omega X luring Skykos toward the skies.

"Let's see how an age old god fares against an Ascendant 2," Simms mused, getting the best view along with X.

The masked watcher followed the two beings. He smiled subtly, keeping his demeanor hidden from the Higher One.

As Omega X and Skykos finally reached the skies, they circled around one another and powered up to their fullest. Skykos' skin turned a dark magenta complexion, indicating he had maxed out to his full power. Omega X's golden flared like a wildfire preparing to sweep through and ravage the landscape. The maxed-out powers changed the weather around them and this was reflected with the strong winds picking up.

"This is where you end!" Skykos declared as he flew out to meet Omega X.

The Ascendant retorted in a determined tone. "No!" He flew ahead and met Skykos head-on, landing a punch through his chest. He grasped the essence the demon took from Calumon and firmly held it in his grasp.

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Omega X beckoned him to take it. The Exodian Priest launched long tendrils from his body and tried to grab Omega X, who moved through the assortment of tentacles waiting to crush him. Suddenly, a bright red glow in Omega X's hand caught the Ascendant's eye. He opened his hand revealing the Zero Unit that seemingly imbued him with an extra power boost. His aura turned orange to reflect this as his golden aura and the Zero Unit's red glow coalesced.

"The Zero Unit...!" Skykos gaped in shock seeing the Sephirot race's last resort firmly in Omega X's hands.

"They're putting their hopes in me," Omega X muttered as he glided toward Skykos. Readying his right hand, he cupped his hands together to create a big ball of blue energy. "You've had this coming for millennia! Say farewell, Exodian Priest!"

"NEVER!" defied the demonic god as he created one last black pyramid and threw it. "_**Darkness Pyramid!**_"

"_**Super Terra Beam!**_" Omega X unleashed his finishing attack, combined with the Zero Unit's power.

As the attacks collided, Omega X's massive beam annihilated the pyramid and engulfed Skykos. The Exodian Priest bellowed his final roars as his body broke down into bits. Omega X's Terra Beam soared through the skies. The beam flew through the heavens and exploded, which lit up the skies hanging over the planet.

Everyone present, near the battle and across Tokyo, marveled at the drops of blue energy that fell from the skies.

**(End theme)**

"Well, I'll be..." Simms was at a loss for words with the eventful moment. "Skykos is no more?"

X smiled behind his mask. "The Ascendant's legacy continues." He beckoned the older gentleman to follow him as they flew over to meet with Omega X.

Still firmly holding the Zero Unit, Omega X smiled. "Thank you, spirits of Sephirot."

**(Cue My-Hime OST – **_**Hime Star**_**)**

Suddenly, Sonja and others near her watched Calumon's body glowing. The tiny creature seemingly flew out of Sonja's arms on his own power and floated over toward Omega X. He watched Calumon floating over to his level. The Zero Unit reacted as it reattached itself on Calumon's forehead. The synergy between the catalyst and the Zero Unit reconnected as a transparent figure materialized around Calumon's small frame.

The white ghostly being resembled a young man in his mid-20s. He looked like Gennai but with long golden hair and yellow eyes.

"_**I am Keter, an ancient of the Sephirot race, and wielder of the Zero Unit. Thank you for reconnecting the Zero Unit with the catalyst and destroying that monster Skykos. Warrior, you and your allies have our greatest gratitude.**_" The ancient being said in a calm and sagely manner. "_**Keep Calumon safe in your sanctuary and ensure you use our power wisely. With the Exodian Priest gone, the Zero Unit is now in the hands of the just.**_"

"You have my word, Keter," Omega X reassured him, and with that he watched Keter vanish.

As Keter's presence entered Calumon, the small Digimon opened his eyes. He scanned around and saw Omega X.

"Hi, mister gold hair."

Omega X nodded. "Hello."

Seductressmon was shocked with the turn of events. _He was able to destroy Skykos?! What kind of beings am I with?! _

Nobody, sans Omega X and likely X & Simms, had any inkling of an idea of Keter when seeing him briefly. However, it didn't matter. What mattered more were the two worlds saved again and another evil entity being thwarted. Omega X floated over with X and Simms to meet with everyone. Calumon flew over to Sonja and hugged her. Omega X walked over to Celesta X as the siblings genuinely smiled to one another.

The Kai Destined once again stood united and held their heads high. Sunlight beamed through the darkened clouds and spread over the city.

xxxxx

Shortly after Skykos and the Galactic Pirates were beaten, the local fire and police departments were aided by Japanese and US military with finding citizens trapped in debris and transporting many to safe refuge. The Kai Destined even helped with the cause.

The Digi-Destined were relieved to learn their families were safe in a convention center.

Jun, Jim, Mantarou, Chizuru, Momoe, and their Digimon were reunited with the Digi-Destined. Both sides shared their experience over the latest developments that had just occurred. Joe and Jim found their parents waiting for them. Davis and Jun were hugged by their parents while Sonja watched from a distance. Yolei cried happy and hugged her parents as her siblings playfully teased her for it.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"It's over," Yamaki muttered pathetically, seeing the government building still standing but ravaged. He nervously gripped his lighter. Riley and Talley both watched him from the sidelines. Before Riley could approach him, Omega X landed beside Yamaki. "You..."

Omega X powered down as he split into Tai and Agumon.

"Just so you know it's me, Yamaki," Tai confronted him.

"Are you satisfied? Well, are you? Hypnos has collapsed... and all that we worked for is in ruins," he muttered coldly as he glared deeply into Tai's eyes.

Unfazed, Tai furrowed his brows. "Let this be a lesson learned for tampering with forces beyond your control, Yamaki. You have no idea of that powers that dwell in the Digiverse."

"Digiverse?"

"Their universe is parallel to ours. They have living creatures, who laugh, cheer, cry, have minds of their own, have genuine emotions, and can feel pain. You and you team have conducted atrocious experiments that killed many Digimon. I can't forgive you for that."

"What do I have left?" Yamaki conceded, hanging his arms to the sides.

"Yamaki!" Riley tried to stop him.

"Take my life if you must to punish me for all I've done."

The Bearer of Courage nodded dismissively. "No, I'm not giving you that satisfaction, Yamaki. You do have a chance to repent. Rather than fight us, we should be helping one another when another crisis like this ever happens."

"Work with you?"

Agumon added. "Why not? It's your choice, but we'd recommend it!"

"But, I'd make the smart choice, Yamaki. Otherwise, you're left with a ruined reputation. What other way would you have it?"

Yamaki reluctantly considered shaking Tai's hand. He curved his upper lip and tried turning his back to Tai. But, Riley stopped Yamaki putting an hand over his arm.

"Please, Yamaki. Look at how far our so-called progress took us. It's as he said, we can't tamper with the forces beyond our foresight and control. Do you really want to continue your war with an whole parallel universe? We try and who knows what other forces we might provoke. Look at what happened today!" She reasoned with him. "We nearly lost Tokyo!"

After taking a few minutes to reflect on the events, Yamaki took off his shades and faced Tai's direction.

"Tell me what you and your group needs," the man finally complied.

xxxxx

There was discussion regarding Seductressmon and Antylamon's fates. With their allies gone and Tyrantmon betraying the former, they were left with nowhere to go, but imprisonment. Gennai instructed BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan to escort Seductressmon, but Celesta X convinced them to give her a chance to redeem herself on a trial basis. She even asked Gennai to allow Centarumon, Piximon, and Andromon to watch Antylamon until she is ready to serve their needs

Most reluctant to do so (namely Yolei and Cody) weren't sure whether it was a wise decision.

Antylamon, on the other hand, was thankful to Celesta X. She accepted to go to File Island under the watchful eye of File Island's warriors to prove herself worthy.

However, Sonja came to Celesta X's defense. The Artificial reminded them how she was their former enemy and look how well things turned out for her.

Seductressmon spoke up. "You really want me to join your side? After all I tried to do?"

"If I can join the Digiteam without much trouble, I think you have a bright future," Sonja reassured her.

"I don't know."

Celesta X powered down as she split into Kari and Gatomon.

Kari approached Seductressmon. "It's ok. We can take baby steps. No need to rush. Same with you, Antylamon. Even you two deserve second chances."

Seductressmon nodded. "All right, but if I'm joining you, I need a new name to distance myself from my former group." After a few minutes of mulling over, she addressed them. "From now on, you can all call me Sheila."

"Welcome to the team, Sheila," Kari said. "You can count on me, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Keke, and Sonja to guide you. As for you, Antylamon, I think the Digimon of File Island would love to have a new warrior to guard them."

And with that, two new members were added to the roster, but they needed to prove themselves on a trial basis. Should they complete their trials, under tight supervision, Sheila an Antylamon will have proven adequate enough to become the Chosen's allies.

xxxxx

_**'That concludes what was one of the most chaotic day of our lives. Between Devas, alien pirates, Beelzebumon, and a power-crazed god, we managed to turn the tide against adversity and kick its butt! But, we couldn't have done this without each other and X's friends. We're the Chosen and at this point we can make the impossible possible.**_

_**Though saving the two worlds came at a price. Parts of our city was ravaged by the invasion, but luckily we worked together with the local law enforcement and fire department to help those who were lost from their families and got people back to their homes. **_

_**Yamaki, a man who got lost in his own convictions, turned a new leaf. It took a ton of persuasion. Hypnos was shut down for the time being after Yamaki was fired as the head of the organization. Fortunately, I was able to work something out between us. Yamaki and his own team just might be of some use after all. Lucky for us, the Juggernaut program was dismantled and let's hope it stays that way. Oh, and Sora told me her dad might help Yamaki and his team using his research or something. Don't know anything about that, but I think it might be Digimon related.**_

_**We have two new additional members to our group: Calumon and Sheila. Calumon's Zero Unit remains intact with him and with him, we have the power of digivolution. For now, we left him in the care of Azulongmon and the Sovereigns. Now Falcomon has a pal to interact with that isn't a grown adult. We intend to visit Calumon, especially Sonja as she's grown attached to him. How sweet.**_

_**As for Sheila, she's going to be put under a trial basis. Her background history is shady, but my sister believes we can give her a chance. We'll see how it goes. The girls are gonna show her the benefits of freedom from Tyrantmon. From what I hear, BanchoLeomon, BW, and Pikkan agreed to put Sheila through these trials. Sounds tough. She better good luck with that.**_

_**Antylamon will be taken to File Island to start her trials. Should she succeed, she'll be granted pardon and be allowed to work with our File Island friends. I wish her luck, too. Piximon can be tough.**_

_**It'll be a long for our city to recover following this invasion aftermath, but I'm optimistic. **_

_**With a few days removed from the battle against Skykos and the Galactic Pirates, we were called by X to meet him and Simms in Azulongmon's sanctuary. From what I understand, we're going to be told about the origins of where out Ascendant powers originated from.**_

_**Should be an interesting back story. Hope I don't fall asleep.'**_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digirealm/Unknown Digiworld**_

Beelzebumon stood in solitude on a seemingly lifeless and desolate world. There was nothing but endless desert and some rock formations situated far off in the backdrop. The demon Digimon noted a bunch of data balls, being blown away like tumbleweeds, passing along by him.

"I'll find a way out of this dump. I swear it," Beelzebumon vowed. He quietly and discreetly surveyed the area. He saw a bunch of oddly-shelled and tentacled creatures. They were a Chrysalimon swarm waiting for him to collapse out of exhaustion to feed on him. However, the hungry Demon Lord wasn't going to gang up on him that easily. "You punks got a staring problem?" He readied his claws. "Come get me! I'll run this whole world by one digicycle!"

And with that he charged the Chrysalimon and prepared for another gluttonous feast.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/March 29, 2006/3:30 PM**_

The Digi-Destined, Old and New, came right on schedule as they were asked.

Tai & Agumon, Yamato & Gabumon, TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, Dimitri & Faith, Davis & Veemon, and Ken & Wormmon were asked to step forward. X, Simms, Keke, Sam, Kara, Tike, and David were standing before them.

Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Sailor Sedna, Izzy & Tentomon, Joe & Gomamon, Yolei & Hawkmon, and Cody & Armadillomon stood on one side from the Ascendant group.

BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Sonja & Calumon, Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Gennai, Centarumon, Piximon, Andromon, Antylamon, and Sheila stood together on the opposite side.

"Welcome, everyone," the masked watcher addressed those present in the sanctuary.

"What's this about, X? You wanted to tell us about where our Ascendant powers derived from," Tai spoke before anyone could interject.

"You haven't explained why Ken is with us. He's no Ascendant," Dimitri stated.

TK added. "No need to keep us in suspense, X. We're ready."

"Very well," X replied as Simms and the others behind him stepped away giving him room. Clearing this throat, he started as Tai, a reluctant Yamato, Kari, TK, Dimitri, Davis, Ken and their Digimon partners gathered near him to listen. "Yes, you see. Sans Keke and the others, each of your Crests are imbued with the DNA of the first legendary Ascendant."

"You don't mean that psychopath Yagami, do you?!" Davis tried to interject.

"He's a fake. No, I mean the true and genuine Ascendant that existed over a millennia ago."

"Go on," Tai nodded, looking around as the others near him waited.

"Well, Tai, as I and Huanglongmon told you before, you already know about the first Ascendant. But, now that the others are here, I'm ready to tell you all in full detail," X went on as he folded both arms behind his back. "Thousands of digicycles before Tai and Agumon combined their power to create Omega X, there lived a being known as the first Ascendant. He was your predecessor. In fact, he is the predecessor for you guys and Taito's team." He eyed Tai, Yamato, Kari, TK, Davis, and Ken specifically. "Though, the legend of this being was more about his renowned power than the Ascendant himself. He achieved a level so overwhelming that he could only maintain it by retaining that specific form. His strength was greater than all yours combined. Once a peace loving being transformed into a savage monster hell bent on avenging his loved ones. The Digital Knight Council were the ones that tried to subdue this monster and depicted him with golden skin. With his power so overwhelming, he destroyed himself along with the planet he once called home. To this day, this Ascendant was fabled as a story passed down for several generations."

"That's some back story, but what does he have to do with us being Ascendants?" Kari asked. "How did we and Taito's team get these Ascendant abilities to begin with?"

"Before this Ascendant destroyed himself, his DNA was collected and placed under intensive studies by the Digital Knight's science division. Many Crests were developed. The first generation created were incorporated with the legendary Ascendant's DNA. Taito and his group were the first to receive these specialized Crests; each one carried the data of this monstrous being. When their biology mixed with his, their human physiology changed and mutated into those of Ascendants."

Simms interjected. "But, their Crests were imperfect..."

Agumon queried. "Imperfect?"

"Thus a new set of Crests were entrusted for the next generation: you guys, the Digi-Destined. However, there was only so much of the legendary Ascendant's DNA to utilize. Only a few of the Crests could support and contain this power," X walked over meeting Tai, Yamato, Kari, TK, Davis, and Ken. "The chosen Crests would be Courage, Friendship, Light, Hope, and Kindness. When these Crests finally activated, the data from the legendary Ascendant resonated with your bodies and evolved your human biology into those of Ascendants."

"So, we pretty much mutated into Ascendants without us knowing?" Tai was baffled hearing this revelation."

"Yes, but it took some time. Some of you developed quicker than others. You were able to gain the power of flight and others developed keener senses like Kari, who was able to better feel the darkness. But, eventually it was through physical training with your Digimon that allowed your Ascendant power to become realized."

Sora spoke up. "X, that doesn't explain why the Digimon gained these certain abilities."

"Well, since they're already fully digital, they quickly inherited some Ascendant abilities than you guys. But, the bulk of the Ascendant power would go to you guys. When your body structures changed from human to Ascendant, you each became digitized beings themselves and thus were compatible enough to merge with their Digimon partners. When both Digimon and human partners merge, a complete Ascendant is born."

The Kai Destined were speechless, namely the Ascendants, were speechless when hearing this.

"Granted, strong desires and emotions were also prerequisites to finally become full Ascendants. Look what happened with Tai. When Burizalor killed Sora, the power from Tai's Crest of Courage stayed with him and triggered the Ascendant DNA that inexplicably mutated his human physiology."

"So, those of us who received the legendary Ascendant's DNA are no longer human?" TK inquired.

"Not ordinary humans, at least. You've gained abilities beyond any normal human," the masked watcher turned toward Kari and Gatomon. "Some already had special abilities before becoming full Ascendants. Kari, do you recall being able to sense peculiar activity beyond the human world?"

"Kinda. I do remember being able to see Digimon with my brother when he returned from camp briefly."

"You're a unique case from the others. Not only has Kari had special abilities to begin with, her Crest of Light not only granted her Ascendant abilities, but acted as a conduit to allow the spirit of an ancient being to possess Kari. This being called herself the Amazing Grace. She in a sense wields two completely opposing powers. But, these opposing powers have managed to synchronize with each other. However, when these powers merged, it affected Kari and invoked the Ascendant fury that made her calm and bloodlusted, if you've seen recently in her battle with Virus. These were powers that were never meant to cross, but today Kari has learned to maintain it."

"This is unbelievable," Gatomon was shocked as she looked up to Kari, who was equally surprised. "I always knew you were special, Kari, but since we've merged I know better. I'm glad for our sake you can control it."

Looking over her hands, Kari conveyed reluctance. "I know you guys need me to use this power, but doesn't change the fact I still fear it."

"We know, Kari," TK said as he approached and hugged her.

Patamon nodded. "TK will get stronger so you won't have to carry that weight, Kari."

"Thanks, guys," she said.

X turned from Kari, shifting his view over to Dimitri. "As for you, Dimitri, with you being half-Ascendant born from an Ascendant father and a human mother, you inherited the Crest of Hope's energies from TK in your future timeline. That extra boost allowed you access to great reserves of Ascendant abilities."

Dimitri replied. "I know that full well after my uncle TK trained me and helped bring out my Ascendant power. When he died, I gained the remnants of his Crest's energies after he died and that finally unlocked my Ascendant power."

"But, you still haven't explained to us about me and Ken!" Davis quickly cut Dimitri off, which he apologized for. "Sorry, Dimitri, but I have to know."

Veemon added. "Yeah, we wanna know!"

Sonja barked out to Davis. "Wait until he's done, you two!"

Yolei added. "I do wonder about Ken. He hasn't exactly become an Ascendant like Tai and the others."

Hawkmon deduced. "Maybe there a flaw prevented him from becoming a full one?"

X sighed deeply. "I was getting to you guys." After clearing his throat, he went on. "Sadly, Ken couldn't initially invoke the Crest of Kindness because he was corrupted by the darkness. During his Digimon Emperor phase, he used it to power his base instead. It was used as the base of the Golden Digiegg of Miracles, which Davis luckily enough used to evolve Veemon into Magnamon. The Golden Digiegg housed both the Crest of Kindness and the bulk of the Ascendant power derived from the legendary one. When Davis activated it, all of that Ascendant power went to him. What little Ascendant power remained was in the Crest of Kindness, which Ken received following the battle with Chimeramon. And that tiny reserve leaked into Ken's body, which was only enough to power up his Crest Weapon and unlock a few latent abilities. Your keen senses are as good as Kari's I'd imagine. Otherwise, you don't have enough power to support a full Ascendant form. I'm sorry, Ken."

Ken sadly nodded, trying hard not to reflect on his tenure being the Digimon Emperor. Yolei, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Sam shared sympathy with him.

"At least you didn't turn out like a monster like my uncle from our former world," Sam muttered, referencing the Digiverse where he, Keke, and the others came from.

Ken spoke up and addressed X. "In other words what was meant for me went to Davis instead."

The masked watcher nodded. "Correct. The Digieggs and the Crest of Kindness were created by the Sovereigns during the time of peace prior to the Emperor's uprising. This was intentionally to make way for the next generation of Chosen should another crisis arise. Lucky for us, we found that team. Two generations of Chosen and my colleagues have done well protecting two worlds from every form of evil that stood in their way. Human, Ascendant, Digimon, Higher One, it makes no difference. We're all in this long-standing battle against the darkness together. Speaking of darkness, how could I forget our psychopathic Ascendant pal, Yagami? His crest was called the Crest of Despair. We once thought it was destroyed along with Agumon X's egg after Burizalor destroyed the Northern Digital World. It was the ninth Crest that ended up in the possession of the seemingly unstable Yagami. Once taking that crest, he became consumed by despair and was transported to a Digital World where he and Agumon X began their path of destruction. They became GalacticNova X and you guys know the full story in your latest battle with him."

Agumon frowned. "Of course, how could we?"

"That nutcase nearly killed us all," Tai replied with anger in his tone.

Yamato remembered what it was like feeling despair when facing the once believed legendary Ascendant.

"With that, all of you wielding the Ascendant power are part of its legacy," X clarified to them. "You guys are the legacy of the Ascendant."

"We've all gone been through a lot, guys, but we'll continue fighting the good fight," Tai said, turning around and facing everyone. "Right, Yamato?"

Yamato glared daggers into his rival and reluctantly nodded. He didn't share much enthusiasm like Tai and the others.

"So, now that we're all here? Let's liven this bitch up and have a party!" Tike declared, pulling out a box of cake.

Kara eyed the cake like a starving beast. "That cake is for us, right, bro?"

"By _us_, you mean just you two?" David sweatdropped.

"Hold on, you two," X said as he marched his friends forward and beckoned them to join the Digi-Destined for group shots. "Just for keep's sake."

"Dad, come over here and join us!" Keke called Yamato and Gabumon to join for their family group photo.

"You think she'll join us?" Sailor Sedna wondered, turning to Dimitri.

Dimitri sighed. "Hard to say. Looks like I'll have to drag his ass over here."

Faith nodded. "I'll help out, too!"

Mimi facepalmed. "Ugh, sometimes he can be such a pain. Hey, Yamato, we're not leaving until you come over here!"

Yamato curled his upper lip in response and growled. "Curse that woman."

Matt mentally taunted the proud Ascendant. _'Aww, the poor prideful jerk can't stand being nagged by a mere human female? Face it. You have no choice but make a good impression for Dimitri and Keke. This is something they need. This also would mean a lot to me. Could you just suck it up and go along with it?'_

"Fine," Yamato grumbled. "I'll do it. C'mon, Gabumon."

"Right behind you," Gabumon complied.

As the twosome walked forward, Mimi & Palmon, Dimitri & Faith, and Keke waited for them.

X took pictures of the following groups:

Ken & Wormmon, Yolei & Hawkmon, and Sam.

TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, and Tike & Kara.

Davis & Veemon, Sonja, Calumon, and David.

Yamato & Gabumon, Mimi & Palmon, Dimitri & Faith, Sailor Sedna, and Keke. Another group shot with TK & Patamon and Tike.

Joe & Gomamon, Izzy & Tentomon, and Cody & Armadillomon.

Finally, X put the camera down and set the timer on. He raced over to get into a picture with Tai & Agumon and Sora & Biyomon. Two more were taken to include Sailor Sedna in one and Kari, Gatomon, & Kara in another.

X and Keke then took a picture together.

Finally, everyone gathered for the grand finale group picture.

After the group shots were taken, X walked over to pick his camera up.

"Thanks for taking pictures of us, X," Sora said as she walked up behind him.

"It's something I've wanted to do for a while, Sora," the masked watcher said, turning around and meeting her eye to eye. "I hope you didn't mind."

Nodding, Sora added genuinely. "Of course I don't mind. This is something I would've suggested."

"Guess we think in parallels, huh?" He gave a nervous laugh.

"I know who you are. No need to hide it from me anymore," Sora smiled, surprisingly X with a hug. "I had a feeling ever since Tai and I talked more about you. You taking a picture with us was the last dead giveaway... my son."

X smiled behind his mask. "Anything to make you and Tai happy."

While family love was expressed amongst the groups, there was one who seemingly felt out of place. Sheila walked over and sat out, reflecting to her near demise at Tyrantmon's hand. She still couldn't comprehend why Kari bothered to save her. She didn't feel like she belonged with the Kai Destined.

"Still trying to adjust?" Sonja asked as she sat beside Sheila. Behind them were BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon. "Some of us aren't exactly Digi-Destined or Ascendants either, but that doesn't matter to us."

Sheila muttered. "Easy for y'all to say."

"Not really," BW said. "Some already get used to it, but others take a while to adjust."

Sonja patted Sheila's back. "They'll grow on you. Trust me. Look at me, I deal with Davis, but I've grown attached to him."

"We'll see after I get done with these trials."

Following the group photos, a party was celebrated. There was much dancing, food to eat (mostly gobbled up by Tike and Kara), and festivities to partake in. When the party ended, mostly everyone left to go home – either back on Earth or back in the Digital World. Dimitri and Sedna stayed for a few days, but had to soon depart and return to their own dimensions.

"Ready to go, guys?" Tai turned to Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon behind him. They nodded. "Ok, then. Put your hands on me and Agumon, you two."

"Tai, Sora," X drew their attention. "Thank you. We'll see each other again."

With that, Tai and Sora nodded as the former used Instant Movement to teleport them home.

"Well, X, we're back in a time of peace," Simms said.

"For now, but there's still a few conflicts waiting to be settled," X alluded. "We must take adequate measures to prepare for them."

Of course, following reconstruction of Tokyo, more conflicts were yet to be resolved, including the inevitable encounter with GranDracmon. This required help from the Digiteams and heroes from the other dimensions: the YYGDM-01 and XLR-08 universes.

Three years have since then passed. The Chosen now enter the 10th year since Tai and his team were selected as Chosen to begin with. However, one more major obstacle would stand in their way before the celebration of the big 8/01 date.

xxxxx

_**'Hey, everyone! This is Kari Kamiya! Wow, has it been three years already?! Time has flown by. It wasn't too long since we saved the worlds from those creepy Galactic Pirates and Skykos!**_

_**Anyways, time has flown by for me and our friends. Some of us have just recently graduated from high school. Namely my brother and all the other older Digi-Destined. Yolei has just graduated, too. That leaves me, TK, Davis, and Ken to finish our last years. Cody is in his last year in junior high. **_

_**What happened in these past three years? Well, we went through an ordeal of eventful battles. With the help from our friends in the other dimensions, we finally defeated GranDracmon and his evil forces. Shortly after that, we dealt with a tyrannical Lucemon, a trio of anti-Ascendant armors that required my brother, Yamato, and Kensuke to save us, and for me... I faced another enemy that desired for my power... and my hand in marriage. A powerful being named Griel, who claimed to think we Ascendants are 'fakes', desired to have me. Griel was an Evo-lite and seemed much stronger than most of us. Even I couldn't stop him. It took my brother, Kensuke, and TK to save me. And finally, we had another encounter with the crazy psychopath named Yagami, who again was defeated thanks to me, my brother, Kensuke, and the others.**_

_**Now, why would I need to be saved despite having the Amazing Grace? Well, a part of me still remains hesitant to bring out that power. Secondly, over these last three years, my training started slipping... and I ended up sacrificing some of my own power to help empower TK's Ascendant form. This happened one night after we had sex. TK confessed to me how disappointed he was to never reach the Ascendant I've achieved. In order to help my friend, I offered my body and my power for him. One night of sexual intercourse was all it required for me to transfer some of my power to TK. But, this came at a price... my power slightly diminished as a result. Granted while I still have access to Ascendant 2, I'm not as strong as I once was during the fight with Virus and GranDracmon. This would explain why I struggled with Griel and Yagami. By now, my brother and Yamato are likely a little stronger than me. That's to be expected though.**_

_**But, it was worth to help my friend TK... who is my current boyfriend. We're both dating and remain training partners. He and Davis help me patrol Tokyo during my Kaze Girl duties. **_

_**As for Sheila, she passed her trials and officially joined our side. She's mostly seen with BanchoLeomon. They're sparring partners, but I think there's something going on there, despite what he might tell us. I'm glad. Sheila's a good asset for us to have.**_

_**Calumon currently remains with Falcomon, who's seen a growth spurt in these last few years! Calumon is also under the careful watch of Azulongmon and Gennai. We do come visit Calumon every other week.**_

_**When me and the others aren't taking care of Digiworld duties, Jun, Jim, and Yolei's brother & sisters take care of business with their Digimon. The Scooby Digi-Destined, a name they've given themselves, take care of duties for us when we're busy with school and civilian things. **_

_**As for Beelzebumon, we've been told he's on a distant world in the Digiverse. I do feel sorry this had to be Impmon's fate. I never wanted it to be this way. No one deserves to be alone. But after hearing what he did to Ken and Yolei, I'm honestly conflicted... a part of me can't forgive what he did to my friends, but I partly feel pity for him. Maybe isolation will help change the error of his ways? I can't give an honest answer regarding this, but I hope he comes back with a brighter outlook on life.**_

_**Yamaki and his crew took back their organizations after some crooked Japanese officials tried using the Juggernaut again. Along with Sora's dad, Yamaki and his team are helping us secure the borders between the real and Digital Worlds.**_

_**The Digiworlds have undergone some reconfigurations. Azulongmon's Digirealm has expanded and new Digimon types are starting to appear. Though, strangely enough, we've had little contact with Zhuqiaomon recently. I wonder why? Even the other Sovereigns don't know what's going on. **_

_**A Digital World Tournament took place where Mummymon won again. I have a feeling his days as champion are just about running out. My friends and I have been talking about the next one coming up very soon.**_

_**But, first, my third year of high school.**_

_**Here's another eventful chapter in our lives!'**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/April 8, 2009/3:30 PM**_

"Hey, Kari!" Called a teenage boy behind her.

Turning around, a long-haired Kari, garbed in a green high school girl uniform, whirled around with an angelic smile. A teenaged TK, wearing a long-sleeved green boy's uniform, approached and walked her along toward school.

"Hey, guys!" Called Davis, who ran up behind them wearing a similar boy's uniform. He had his goggles hanging over his neck like a necklace. "Wait up!"

"What took so long?" TK asked, waiting for hear his friend's next excuse.

"Well, you see. The teacher needed me to help find a book and..."

"We know you beat up those gang members after school," Kari sighed. "I kinda feel sorry for them. _Kinda_. Davis, we're only on our third day back to school."

"Heh, well, they asked for it," proudly grinned Davis, who cracked his knuckles.

"Davis, if Sonja finds this out, she's gonna chew you out."

"I just won't tell her. Simple."

"Tell me what?" Came Sonja's voice, which made Davis freeze in his place.

As Davis looked ahead, he saw Yolei, Ken, Cody, Sonja, and the Digimon waiting for them.

"Hey, guys!" Yolei waved to them. Fresh out of high school, the purple-haired girl enjoyed her freedom from school and her choice of wardrobe reflected that: wearing looser blue jeans, a short-sleeved red shirt, a black-and-white dotted fedora, and brown boots. "What took y'all so long?"

"Davis, that's what," Sonja smiled toward Davis. She wore an unbuttoned blue jean vest with a white shirt underneath, loose jeans, and sandals. "Let me guess. A fight?"

"Yeah..." Davis murmured as Sonja pulled him into a playful headlock.

Veemon cringed watching them roughhouse each other. "Sheesh. Watch it ya two!"

Patamon and Gatomon hurried over to greet TK and Kari respectively.

Cody, dressed in his junior high gear, added. "So, where to now?"

Ken, garbed in a navy blue boys' uniform, replied as he surveyed the area. "Nothing for us to do."

Just then, the group noticed a bank robbery taking place not too far off from the local area. This quickly caught Kari's attention as she opened up her right sleeve and revealed her transformation watch.

"Can't resist it, huh, Kari?" Gatomon smirked.

Armadillomon chuckled. "Those bank robbers are asking for it."

"You guys are welcome to join in," Kari said, pushing the watch and switching to her Kaze Girl gear. "Any volunteers?"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Opening (Full) **_**Dragon Soul**_**)**

"I'm in!" Gatomon chimed in,

TK stepped forward. "This'll be a good way to kill boredom."

Davis cracked his knuckles. "Man, this day couldn't get any better."

Sonja shrugged. "Whatever, just don't kill anyone, Davis."

Yolei gawked at the battle ready trio. "C'mon, guys! I was going to suggest going to the mall. Not an all out br-"

"Yolei, let's not impede on their fun," Ken said, readily pulling out his Boomerang of Kindness.

"Fine," Yolei sighed, giving into the Ascendant's wishes.

Hawkmon chuckled. "Ken's right, Yolei. We shouldn't impede on their fun."

"Well, maybe I should throw my hat into the ring," the purple-haired girl said, taking out her Shuriken of Caring.

Cody took out his Blade of Humility. "Why not?"

"No worries, Cody. We're not killing anyone," Davis reassured them. "Ready, Veemon?"

"Let's rumble, Davish!"

Kaze Girl beckoned. "Let's go!" She, TK, Davis, and their Digimon took the lead as they bolted down toward the bank robbers.

The bank robbers' faces turned pale once they saw Kaze Girl and her Digiteam storming toward them in a hurry.

"It's Kaze Girl and her band!" warned one of the robbers.

"So much for our lucky day..." The gang leader grimaced as he prepared for the pain.

As far as this was concerned, this was another weekday for the Digiteam.

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

X emerged out of the room described to be an endless dimension, akin to the Room of Time. It was Huanglongmon's more intensive version of the one Azulongmon had. Prior to their return and meeting Dimitri the first time, Tai and Agumon stayed with Huanglongmon. The twosome lasted only six months due to the extremities and harsh conditions the room provided, which prepared them for the Room of Time training with Kari and Gatomon.

As X turned around, the masked watcher saw a lone figure standing behind him. The focused individual opened his emerald eyes. The distinct characteristic of the hair was less rigid; it was more flowing and smooth while growing down the warrior's back. His face remained concealed, but the energy radiation around him produced a power so great that the aura pulsed at a high frequency than it ever did in his previous Ascendant forms.

"Are you sure you want to keep this between us and not tell the others?" X addressed him.

Omega X smiled behind the darkest corner of the room. "Until the time is right. You and he are the only ones who know. I have a feeling I'll be requiring this power sooner than later." He powered down and looked out to greet X. "Things have been kinda boring lately. I'd like to invite our friends from the other dimensions."

"What do you propose? 

The jovial Ascendant added, grinning profoundly. "How about a Digital World Tournament?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**End Credit Themes**

**(Cue Dragonball Z Opening (Full) – **_**Head-La-Head-Cha-La!**_**)**

**(Cue Digimon Adventure Opening (Full) – **_**Butterfly**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Season 2.5 Complete**_

xxxxx

Next episode:_** Three Years Later! Welcoming the New Age!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **How about that? Both of the iconic DBZ and Digimon Adventure opening themes to end it all before the major transition into the next era of _Digimon Fusion Kai_.

With chapter 115, the Legacy of the Ascendant era is done. We did it, guys. We've made it through two and a half seasons worth of Digiball Z mishmash mayhem! Hope this season finale was worth it. It was honestly the hardest chapter I've had to write (hence the two week hiatus from these past updates!). If there's anything I'd like to add, I may go and incorporate them in a later update, but this should do for now.

Well, lots of developments happened. Skykos is gone. Yamaki changes a new leaf. Sheila (formerly Seductressmon) and Antylamon join the side of good. Yamato displays a rare act of heroism, thanks to Matt. Additionally, the Digiteams are given a back story on the first Ascendant. Interesting history, huh? Yes, the first Ascendant is based off the first Super Saiyan legend that Vegeta briefly mentioned in the Namek Saga. No, I don't plan to show the first Ascendant. I'll leave that to the power of y'alls imagination!

A few things: 1) The aforementioned battle with GranDracmon takes place during _Siege of GranDracmon. _Go have a look at! It's crossed over with the YYGDM and Accel Stream characters, too! :D

2) The aforementioned battle with the DFKai!Lucemon takes place shortly after _Siege of GranDracmon._ It's a movie fic event, in which Lucemon challenges our a few of our Ascendant casts. Likewise for Yagami's return as it takes place several months prior to Season 3. Speaking of Yagami, I still need to write the first Yagami movie fic! =(

3) The battles with the Anti-Ascendant armors and this Griel character will take place in Chaosblazer's upcoming Accel Stream second season. Stay tuned for that.

4) Kari having intimate sex with TK slightly depowers her and boosts TK up several notches. Well, combine that and her slacking off training caused her unfortunate regression (but Kari does later pick up on her training before the tournament). As pointed out, she's still able to go Ascendant 2/Amazing Grace, but she's not as powerful as she used to be during the War Games & GranDracmon conflicts. She transferred some of her power to TK to help empower him. Despite these setbacks, she'll be the third strongest Ascendant behind Tai and Yamato, both of which have caught up past Kari.

5) Last, yes, that last scene with X and Omega X does briefly show and tease... Ascendant level 3! Season 3 will be chock full of 'em (not really, just a tiny handful). :P

For the reviewer who gave me the insightful review/constructive critique, most of your points are valid, but I always intended for Kari to beat TK to the coveted Ascendant power (and granted, TK unlocks his Ascendant power before the War Games start anyway). TK is still partly in the Gohan role. I know I should've focused on their relationship. You're already starting to see Kari and TK blossom as this chapter seamlessly shifts to the Season 3 Timeskip. Come Season 3, their relationship will have better developed since there will be a reasonable gap between Season 2/2.5 and the upcoming one. Not sure where you're getting plot holes from either. Those inconsistencies aren't really plot holes. So, I must respectfully disagree with this notion.

Now, I don't know if I can control the character overload. I always did my best focusing on most of every character that's relevant. Season 3 will be introducing a bunch more, including most from another dimension (the Tamers, the Frontier group, and a bunch of OC Sailor Senshi with Dimitri). These are characters from my other popular fic series _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. The best I can do is possibly divide the groups into smaller ones when the main conflict arises in Season 3.

In any case, I'm going to give it my all and carefully craft this next season. I can't promise perfection, though. Just don't be disappointed if certain things don't live up.

Anyway, getting that out of the way, hopefully Season 2.5 was enough to tide you through a slow DFKai year. Spring 2013, the long-awaited Season 3 (D-Reaper Saga)/Majin Buu adaptation is coming!

Until Season 3 is released, this story will be marked 'Complete' until I renew it and start the new season off with chapter 116.

Without further delay, here's the preview teaser from the upcoming DFKai season!

xxxxx

_**(Season 3 Bonus Teaser)**_

After DarkMagimon teleported them back on the desolate Southern Digiworld, Omega X, Dark Metalla X, Celesta X, and Shintomon were again surprised by how abruptly they were taken off the Digital World Tournament Arena. They were all standing on the backdoor platform into DarkMagimon's ship.

Shintomon paced over the platform center. He turned and addressed the two rivals. "You two fight to your heart's content then. Kari and I will break through the entrance to thwart DarkMagimon and KingDevimon. D-Reaper might possibly be awakened by the shock, but there's no turning back now. It will be preferable this way than if it reaches full power with all the energy it'll siphon from you two."

"It's still risky," Celesta X warned him.

"Yes, but if we're lucky, we might just stop them!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Ominous Silence**_**)**

When hearing this, DarkMagimon laughed. "Hahah, oh no you don't!" He waved his hands over his viewing orb. "Yamato, stop them! Kill everyone who gets in your way!"

xxxxx

Dark Metalla X felt a shock in the back of his head. Then, he heard DarkMagimon's beckoning orders to him telepathically.

_'Kill them! Kill them all, Yamato!'_

Dark Metalla X grimaced and succumbed to DarkMagimon's evil influence. Omega X, Celesta X, and Shintomon noticed this as the latter two tried to console him. Omega X ordered them back.

"Uugh! Augh!" Dark Metalla X gritted his teeth, trying his damned hardest to resist the sorcerer's influence.

_'What are you waiting for?! Do it!'_

Dark Metalla X raised his head, heavily wheezing. "I... refuse! They have nothing to do with this battle!"

xxxxx

"WHAT?!"

Both DarkMagimon and KingDevimon were baffled by Dark Metalla X's initial protest. DarkMagimon was more shocked as his dark magic had never been resisted before.

"Yamato, I'm only asking once! Kill the Supreme Guardian's son!"

xxxxx

_'Do it now, Yamato!'_ the dark mage barked in Dark Metalla X's mind.

**(End theme)**

"Grrr! Ngggh!" Dark Metalla X grimaced again, grabbing the sides of his head as the 'D' mark on his forehead gleamed. An evil smile formed on the proud Ascendant's features. "No... I won't be distracted by this anymore! It will take more than mind games to stop me. You may have my mind and my body, but there's only one thing an Ascendant always keeps..." He raised his head and raised his arms overhead, protesting in defiance. "..._**HIS PRIDE!**_"

**(Cue **_**The Dark Prince **_**(New Vegeta Theme) by Scott Morgan of m0rganstudios (0:00-3:26)**

Numerous golden rings of Ascendant energy wisping out from Dark Metalla X as the area quivered under his sheer power.

Celesta X and Shintomon moved away from the immense power being released.

xxxxx

DarkMagimon gaped in shock seeing his own globe shimmering with golden light. The shock from the Ascendant's power repelled the evil sorcerer.

"B-but, this has never happened to me before! How much pride does this warrior have?!"

KingDevimon scoffed. "It makes no difference. He'll still provide us with enough energy for D-Reaper's reawakening. The Supreme Prince can't do anything with me around. Besides, didn't you want to see him die with your own eyes?"

DarkMagimon picked himself off the floor and glared intently at the orb.

xxxxx

Shintomon was beyond flabbergasted. "How could such a mortal be in DarkMagimon's control and... yet defy him? This is infeasible!"

Omega X smiled off his rival's boast. "You really wanted to fight me that badly, huh?"

xxxxx

"Perhaps we should grant them passage. Let's open the doors for them. Otherwise, they may force it open themselves and cause D-Reaper to awaken prematurely."

DarkMagimon complied. "Hn, perhaps. So be it."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Suddenly, the platform beneath Celesta X and Shintomon opened up. They floated off and examined the descent into DarkMagimon's spaceship.

"Look at that! He opened it for us," Celesta X vividly pointed out.

Shintomon added. "Seems he doesn't want us to destroy his ship."

The Bearer of Light attentively turned to Omega X. "We're leaving, Tai."

**(Cue DBZ Faulconer, Buu Saga (Unreleased) - **_**Worry**_**)**

Nodding, the Bearer of Courage replied. "Good luck, Kari. Oh, wait!" He stopped Celesta X and Shintomon as he opened up his pocket and pulled out Digi-Vitamins. "I have two Digi-Vitamins left. You should eat one since you used up most of your stamina in that fight you had."

"Thanks, Tai," Celesta X said as she took a vitamin from her brother. "I'll really need this." She broke it in half and ate one half.

"Remember to get angry, Kari. Remember the times you fought Virus, Arkadimon, and Tyrantmon. Bring out your Amazing Grace. You can't lose to _anyone_ that way, and I mean anyone."

"Right, but I'm sorry our fun day with our friends from the other dimensions had to be cut short. I'm really worried about the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Kuipers."

"I'm sure they're all fine, Kari. You go be a hero again."

"Thanks, Tai. We will stop DarkMagimon!" Celesta X declared as she and Shintomon made their descent into the ground level of DarkMagimon's ship.

With Celesta X and Shintomon gone, Omega X shifted his focus entirely on Dark Metalla X.

**(End theme)**

"I'm ready now."

"Excellent. Tai, the table has been all set," Metalla X dropped into a fighting stance. "Let us begin!"

The battle lines have finally been drawn and there was no one to pull them apart. No friends, family members, or foe alike were going to come between the two Ascendant rivals.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Battle Dance Music**_**)**

Elsewhere, having departed from the previous post, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, WarAngemon, Tike, David, Sheila, and Pikkan picked up the pace moving into the northwest direction. After helping their friends subdue the DarkMagimon-influenced Zhuqiaomon, they headed for the location of DarkMagimon's ship.

Suddenly, Angemon X, WarAngemon, and Tike each felt bad vibes.

"What's wrong, guys?" Sedna asked the threesome.

"Dimitri, TK, Tike, what's up?" Sheila inquired, noticing the worried looks on their faces.

WarAngemon replied. "I feel my brother's about to fight."

"So, he and Tai are finally going to settle it," Pikkan stated. "But, now of all times?"

"Listen, we have to find this spaceship that belongs to this DarkMagimon," the Ice Senshi reminded them. "That should be our first priority."

"Easier said than done," scoffed Tike.

"We're going in the direction Buddhamon instructed us and he gave us the exact coordinates," Angemon X said. "A part of me wants to stop my father and Tai from tearing each other apart, but we're wasting time."

"Then, it's settled. Off to DarkMagimon's ship," the Alterian officially decreed.

As the group flew off to their destination, WarAngemon felt more worried than he should rightfully be. Between Kari and Matt, he didn't want to risk losing either of them. He could honestly care less for Yamato, but the psychopath still inhabits his brother's flesh and bone body. Dimitri felt the exact same way, too.

Sedna was worried for the well being of Tai, but was determined to see through the success of their mission.

As for Pikkan, all he could think about was Jeri, who remained with the Victory Tamers in the Digital World Tournament.

With all their worries and fears aside, they continued their direction toward DarkMagimon's ship location.

xxxxx

Omega X and Dark Metalla X pierced scornful glares into each other's eyes. Both were fueled with the desire to beat one another. Omega X wants nothing more than to beat Dark Metalla X quickly and help the others. Dark Metalla X wants nothing more than a flawless over his rival as everything else was inconsequential.

"I'm not letting you harm me and give my energy to D-Reaper. I'll use all the power I have to end this quickly!"

"I can't wait to see the results of your training and your perfect Ascendant 2 power."

With that, Omega X powered up to level 2 status in response to Dark Metalla X's remark.

"Not bad, Tai. You're far stronger than Kari was in her fight with Virus."

Dark Metalla X powered up to full Ascendant 2 form.

Both sported auras crackling with electricity and determined war faces.

"I guess I can forget about ending this quick then," Omega X remarked.

Dark Metalla X dropped down into a fighting stance and smiled evilly. "C'mon, Tai! It's time for you to die!"

The long-awaited rivalry battle was set to commence amidst of the D-Reaper's possible reawakening.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N: **Whoa! Yep, that's all you're getting, guys! Don't mean to end it on an evil cliff, but it had to be done. I think that's more than enough to tide you over with.

So, yeah, spring 2013 (somewhere between Feb and April), the newest DFKai Season will debut! Look forward to it (and the upcoming _Digimon Fusion/Xros Wars_ dub). 2013 is off to a promising start!

Until then, send a review and stay gold!


End file.
